Love of an angel
by Sea9040
Summary: Die Idee entstand als mir auffiel, das es in ganz AS keinen Gegenpol zu Rosiel gibt. Nun ja, und dann kam die berühmte Frage: Was wäre wenn ... ? Das schlimmste was einem passieren kann, wenn man gerade in der Schule hockt und sich zu tode langweilt.
1. Prolog

99-10-22

**Love of an angel **

Prolog

Kaum zu glauben, das ich hier seelenruhig stehe und abwarte bis sich der Engel, der in meinem Bett schläft, endlich mal dazu durchringt aufzustehen. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre mir so etwas nie in den Sinn gekommen, doch die Zeiten ändern sich. Damals hätte er auch eine Begegnung mit mir wohl kaum überlebt... Na ja, um mal ganz ehrlich zu sein, eigentlich ahnte ich bis zu dem Tag an dem er mir sagte, daß er ein Engel ist, nichts davon. Mit seinem Geständnis kam er mir zuvor und so verschloß ich das Geheimnis, das ich ihm anvertrauen wollte wieder tief in meinem Inneren. Nicht, daß ich ihm nicht vertraue...

Aber die Tatsache, daß er ein Engel ist, trifft meine empfindlichste Stelle. Der Schock hat mich damals zur Flucht getrieben und er hat nie begriffen weshalb. Fast zwei Wochen lang hatte ich mich eingeschlossen, bis es meiner Band zu bunt wurde und sie mich regelrecht zwangen noch einmal mit ihm zu sprechen.

Was macht es denn schon, daß er ein Engel ist? Schließlich bedeutet er dir sehr viel und du ihm genauso. Was kann er schon für die Verbrechen der anderen Engel? Oh, sie hatten so verdammt recht mit dem was sie sagten, doch ich konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Das es ein Engel geschafft hatte sich mir so sehr zu nähern ohne, daß ich seine Aura wahrnahm, hat mir schlagartig offenbart, wie unvorsichtig ich mit der Zeit geworden bin. Das saß verdammt tief und riß eine Menge alter Wunden wieder auf. Es darf auf gar keinen Fall ein zweites Mal passieren. Gar nicht auszudenken, was hätte passieren können, wenn er zu meinen Verfolgern zählen würde. Allerdings macht es mir auch deutlich, daß meine Verfolger schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr aufgetaucht sind. Hat man meine Existenz vielleicht vergessen? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein, dann hätte diese ewige Flucht endlich ein Ende und ich könnte wieder ich selbst sein. Doch das ist reines Wunschdenken, sobald auch nur der kleinste Hauch meines wahren Selbst nach außen dringt kann ich sicher sein, das sie mich wieder verfolgen werden, so wie sie es schon in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten getan haben...

Nun gut, ich hörte auf meine Band und so trafen wir uns, um alles in Ruhe zu bereden. Er war mehr als entsetzt gewesen, als ich einfach so mir nichts dir nichts weggelaufen bin und suchte nun nach dem Grund. Ein bißchen konnte er sich schon selbst denken, denn einiges ist der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. (Reporter können richtig nervig sein!) Allerdings ist das noch längst nicht alles und das ist auch gut so. Nun gut, er verlangte eine Erklärung und wenn er nicht so hartnäckig gewesen wäre, hätte ich die Sache totgeschwiegen. Aber es war sein Recht, schließlich kannten wir uns damals schon seit fast anderthalb Jahren und jeder vertraute dem Anderen mehr als sonst irgend einem Wesen auf der Welt. Dieses Gespräch war für uns beide wichtig und ich gewährte ihm Einblicke in meine Vergangenheit, die schon seit geraumer Zeit niemand außer mir selber mehr kannte. Nur die Tatsache, das ich fast so alt bin wie er, vielleicht auch älter (wer weiß das schon?) behielt ich für mich. Doch wenn er an seinen Absichten festhält und daran besteht leider kein Zweifel, wird es unvermeidlich werden das Siegel, das mir seit damals hilft mich zu verbergen, zu zerbrechen. Gedankenverloren betrachte ich es im Halbdunkel. Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, daß das Kreuz, das ich um den Hals trage ein Siegel darstellt, das so stark ist, daß selbst der mächtigste Engel oder Dämon niemals sein Geheimnis lüften wird oder es je mit Gewalt zerbrechen könnte. Das ist der Witz dabei, es liegt einzig an mir wann es gebrochen wird und ich wieder voll und ganz meine wahre Gestalt zurück erlange. Das sind Dinge von denen er nicht einmal im Ansatz etwas ahnt und sie stimmen mich traurig, denn ich würde sie ihm sehr gerne anvertrauen, doch seitdem ich weiß, das er ein Engel ist, ist es für mich unmöglich geworden auch nur daran zu denken. Es scheint, das ich mein Geheimnis weiterhin allein mit mir herumtragen muß...

_99-10-22 _

_Next Part 01 - Strange day_

Defunciongmx.de 


	2. Part 01

00-05-03

**Love of an angel**

Part 01

_Strange day_

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde tatenlosen Rumsitzens hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Es ist schon fast zwölf Uhr mittags und der Kerl pennt tatsächlich immer noch! Genüßlich schlenderte ich ins Bad schnappte mir ein Handtuch und hielt es unter eiskaltes Wasser. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wrang ich es etwas aus, bevor es sich auf dem Weg ins Gefrierfach machte. So mein Lieber, du hast jetzt noch maximal zehn Minuten Galgenfrist und wenn du dann nicht aufstehst...

Mühselig unterdrückte ich den Drang laut loszulachen. Ihn vorher schon ausversehen aufzuwecken würde mir nicht annähernd so viel Spaß machen. Mein Blick fiel auf das Skript, das seit gestern abend völlig unbeachtet auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag und darauf wartete von mir gelesen zu werden. Da ich sowieso noch etwas Zeit totschlagen mußte führte ich mir schließlich die ersten Seiten zu Gemüte. Oh man, muß ich bei diesen Mist wirklich mitmachen? Es ist zwar meine Idee gewesen zu unserem neusten Song direkt zwei Videos zu drehen, damit jede Seite angesprochen wird, aber ich konnte doch nicht damit rechnen, daß sie diesmal alle sofort und ohne die geringsten Debatten dafür waren! Jetzt habe ich den Salat! Der ganze Krempel soll innerhalb einer Woche fertig werden, wenn nicht schon in der Hälfte der Zeit. Manchmal glaube ich echt, das Mike keinen blassen Dunst von unserem Privatleben hat. Ansonsten würde er wohl mal ein paar freie Tage springen lassen. Das nächste Mal streike ich! Soll er doch sehen, wo er mit seinem Konzept bleibt. Wir sind unserem Publikum zwar ein gewisses Maß an Aufmerksamkeit schuldig, aber inzwischen ist das unsere Hauptbeschäftigung. An den letzten freien Tag kann ich mich schon fast nicht mehr erinnern. Nach diesem Videodreh mache ich erst mal für mindestens drei Wochen Urlaub und der Rest der Band kommt mit! Egal, ob es Mike nun paßt oder nicht! Irgend wann gab ich es auf mich auf den Text konzentrieren zu wollen und schmiß das Ding wieder achtlos auf den Tisch. Wenn ich nur daran denke, daß es morgens früh um sechs losgehen soll...

Meine Laune sank auf einen absoluten Tiefpunkt. Gott sei Dank fiel mir wieder das Handtuch ein und ich holte es aus dem Gefrierfach. Klasse, fast massives Eis und so schön kalt! Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Nicht das der doch schon wach ist und mir jetzt den Spaß verdirbt. Nein, er schläft noch immer tief und fest wie ein Baby. Absolut niedlich! Seine kinnlangen, weißblonden Haare verteilten sich völlig chaotisch auf den Kissen und seinem Gesicht. Er hatte sich in die Decke gekuschelt und das so intelligent, das sie ihn nur halb verbarg. Der Anblick, der sich mir bot hätte viele Frauenherzen höher schlagen lassen, aber das lag lange hinter mir. Zugegeben er sah nicht schlecht aus vor allem, da er momentan außer seiner Unterhose nichts weiter anhat...

Er sieht so friedlich aus, wie er da schläft und für einen kurzen Augenblick tut mir mein Vorhaben schon fast leid, aber es reicht noch nicht annähernd, um mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen! Mit einem kurzem Ruck zog ich ihm die Decke weg, was ihn noch nie gestört hatte, er schlief trotzdem immer fröhlich weiter und ließ das Handtuch fallen.

Es folgte ein Schrei, der Tarzan alle Ehre machte (könnte sogar 'ne ernsthafte Konkurrenz werden) und zwei strahlend blaue, noch völlig verpennte Augen sahen mich entgeistert an. So schnell habe ich noch nie jemanden aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken sehen. Ich lachte mich schlapp und mußte mich am Schrank anlehnen, um nicht über den Boden zu kugeln. Das ist einfach zu gut gewesen!

"Du müßtest dein Gesicht sehen!" Vor lauter Lachen war ich kaum noch in der Lage zu sprechen. Leider vergaß ich dadurch auch das Handtuch und die Tatsache, das er vielleicht reagieren könnte. Prompt hatte ich das Ding im Gesicht kleben. Scheiße ist das kalt! Sofort schleuderte ich es zurück und verfehlte mein Ziel nur um Haaresbreite. Ein zufriedenes Lachen klang mir entgegen. Shit! Jetzt ist er wieder dran und er nutzte die Gelegenheit direkt, um mir neben dem Handtuch auch noch gleich ein halbes Dutzend Kissen entgegen zuschleudern. Da mir jegliche Deckung fehlt traf er auch dementsprechend oft. Trotzdem tat das meiner guten Laune keinen Abbruch. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich finde das Ganze irre witzig! Neben dem Ducken vor immer neuen Wurfgeschossen aus seiner Richtung schaffte ich es nebenher einige von ihnen zurück zu werfen. Dabei hörten wir nicht einen Augenblick lang auf zu lachen, sondern brachten die Kissenschlacht in ungeahnte Dimensionen. Keine Ahnung, wie er es dann geschafft hat, aber auf einmal packte er mich von hinten und fing an mich durchzukitzeln.

"Nein nicht! Hör auf!" Das war absolut unfair! Ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance mich zu wehren, geschweige denn aus dieser Umarmung rauszukommen oder mal ordentlich Luft zu holen. Seine Antwort konnte ich fast nicht verstehen, da er sich ebenfalls immer noch vor Lachen bog.

"Nicht bevor du aufgibst!" Das wäre ja noch schöner! So schnell gebe ich mich auf keinen Fall geschlagen. Mir gelang es einen Arm freizubekommen, doch leider nicht für lange. Sofort saß ich wieder fest.

"Gibst du jetzt endlich auf?" Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken und versuchte immer noch zu entwischen.

"Niemals!" Lachend hob er mich hoch und ich verlor endgültig den Boden unter den Füßen. "Hey!" Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, was er da mit mir macht. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich freizustrampeln, was aber auch nicht den gewünschten Effekt mit sich brachte.

"Gib endlich auf, oder..." Wie er droht! Das ist neu.

"Oder was?" Es wäre ja gelacht, wenn er mich einschüchtern könnte.

"Wart's ab!" Mit einem zufrieden Lächeln trug er mich direkt ins Bad und ich kam immer noch nicht frei.

"Oh nein, das wagst du nicht!" Ich wußte nicht, ob ich lachen oder wütend werden sollte, als er die Duschkabine öffnete und das Wasser aufdrehte.

"Wollen wir wetten?" Sofort verstärkte ich mein Strampeln, es brachte absolut nichts.

"Nein! Nicht! Ich gebe auf!" Nicht schon wieder duschen und erst recht nicht in Klamotten! "Glaubst du nicht, das es dafür etwas zu spät ist?" Sein volles Lachen perlte in meine Ohren und mir war klar, das er damit wohl recht hatte. Trotzdem gebe ich nicht auf!

"Ich verspreche, ich mach's nie wieder!" Mittlerweile stand ich schon halb unter der Dusche und das Wasser war nicht gerade sonderlich warm!

"Lügner!" Schneller als mir lieb sein konnte stand ich ganz unter dem Strahl. Buäh, ist das kalt und so naß!

"Nein, ich mein es ehrlich!" Prustend versuchte ich unter dem Strahl wegzukommen, aber er hielt mich gnadenlos fest.

"Schwöre, das du so etwas gemeines nie wieder tun wirst!" Hey, Moment mal, das geht zu weit. Ein bißchen Spaß braucht man im Leben schon noch.

"Nein!" Keine zwei Sekunden später fiel die Wassertemperatur um einige Grad weiter nach unten.

"Du Mistkerl!" Er lachte immer noch, als ich es schaffte ihn irgendwie zu zwingen halb mit unter die Dusche zu kommen. Jetzt wird endlich auch mal der Richtige naß!

"Von wegen!" Er veränderte seine Position etwas und schon stand er wieder im Trocknen. Langsam begann die Sache mich zu frustrieren, (obwohl ich vor Lachen kaum noch an mich halten konnte). Es kann doch nicht sein, das ich hier als Einzige klatschnaß werde!

"Okay, ich verspreche dich nie wieder so zu wecken!" Sein Griff lockerte sich sofort und ich kam endlich frei.

"Warum denn nicht gleich so?" Als ich mich umdrehte grinste er mich breit an und war auch fast noch staubtrocken. Das schreit förmlich nach Revanche!

"Darum!" Im nächsten Moment zog ich ihn unter den Strahl, sprang aus der Dusche, schlug die Tür von eben dieser zu und machte das ich wegkam.

"Du verdammtes Biest!" Klang es hinter mir her, doch das störte mich herzlich wenig.

"Mach dir nichts draus! Du mußt doch sowieso duschen!" Seine Antwort war ein unverständliches Gemurmel und ich machte erst mal, das ich aus meinen klitschnassen Klamotten kam. Wozu habe ich mich heute morgen eigentlich umgezogen? Gott sei Dank gibt es in dieser Wohnung genügend Handtücher. Ich schälte mich aus der naßkalten Hülle und rubbelte mich erst mal trocken. Die Frisur ist auch hinüber! Nachdem ich mir trockene Unterwäsche organisiert und eines seiner Hemden übergestreift hatte, das mir natürlich etliche Nummern zu groß war, machte ich mich daran meine Haare aus der mal vorhandenen Frisur zu lösen. Toll, also noch mal ganz von vorne. Entnervt schnappte ich mir eine Bürste und fing an sie zu kämmen, bevor ich mich wieder darin versuche sie hochzustecken. Eigentlich wollte ich sie ja schon zig mal abschneiden lassen, aber im letzten Moment kamen mir dann doch immer Zweifel, also bleiben sie so lang, wie sie sind. Das einzig Frustrierende ist nur, das sie nie so halten, wie sie es eigentlich sollten. Wie jetzt, wo sie sich einfach weigerten die Haarnadeln zu akzeptieren und immer wieder in sich zusammen fielen. Ich geb es auf! Vielleicht nachher, wenn sie wieder halbwegs trocken sind. Ein Blick in Richtung Bad zeigte mir, das er wohl noch ein ganzes Weilchen brauchen würde. Neben den Dampfschwaden, die gemächlich unter der Tür hindurch quollen hörte man auch seinen klaren Tenor. Ich glaube an dem Morgen, wo ich aufwache und er nicht singend unter meiner Dusche steht, wird etwas entscheidendes in meinem Leben fehlen. Na gut, dann eben wieder an die Arbeit. Mit etwas Schwung ließ ich mich aufs Sofa fallen, schnappte mir das Skript und laß weiter. Gähn, ist das langweilig! Im Prinzip ist die Sache ohnehin schon klar. Wir würden das Video zu unserer neuesten Single gleich in zwei Versionen drehen. Mir wird die Ehre zuteil einmal den Engel und danach den Dämon zu mimen, während Kaze das jeweilige Gegenstück darstellt. Die Anderen freuten sich schon unheimlich auf den Dreh, nur konnte ich ihre Begeisterung nicht so recht teilen. Mit diesem Song habe ich mich unbewußt ziemlich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Man kann nur hoffen, das keiner auf die Idee kommt, da einen tieferen Zusammenhang zu vermuten. Das Risiko ist dieses Mal leider nicht kalkulierbar. Ach, es wird schon gut gehen! All die anderen Male hat es ja auch geklappt! Think positive! Seufzend ließ ich das Skript auf mein Gesicht fallen. Warum morgens um sechs! Das ist nun wirklich nicht meine Uhrzeit, obwohl wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke hatte ich nur einige Stunden früher, also so zwischen drei und vier Uhr morgens vor einigen Jahren eine interessante Bekanntschaft gemacht. Mit dem Ergebnis, das seitdem ein Engel bei mir wohnt. (Jede Sache hat schließlich auch was Negatives an sich.) Wie lange war das jetzt her? Zwei oder drei Jahre? Stimmt, damals hatte Mike uns mit seiner Spontan-Hochzeit völlig überrumpelt...

Man was haben wir diesen Abend gefeiert und zwar mit viel zuviel Alkohol, was ja ohnehin schon an sich ungesund ist, aber an diesem Tag hatten wir alle auch noch eine Ausnahme und mehr gemacht. Zu fahren brauchte ja ohnehin niemand, da jeder von uns mindestens einen Chauffeur oder mehr hat. Allerdings hielt ich es für äußerst unpassend noch weitere Personen an meinem Alkoholspiegel teilhaben zu lassen und so ging ich eben zu Fuß nach Hause. Gut, es blieb bei dem Vorsatz, denn erstens konnte man das schon nicht mehr als Gehen bezeichnen und zweitens sah diese Parkbank so verdammt einladend aus, das ich mich sofort auf sie setzen mußte. Daß das ein großer Fehler war fiel mir erst auf, als es schon zu spät war, ich hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft und Motivation wieder aufzustehen. Keine Ahnung wie lange ich dort gesessen oder gelegen hatte, aber auf einmal sprach mich jemand an.

Entschuldigung, aber ist es nicht gefährlich so mutterseelenallein auf einer Parkbank zu schlafen? Es könnte anfangen zu regnen. Welches neunmalkluge...

Mein Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als mein Körper begann sich für den Abend zu rächen. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich brauchte einige Zeit, bis es mir gelang den Blick wieder zu heben ohne das mir vom Neuen schwindelig wurde und eine passende Antwort hervor zu bringen.

Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an! Aufgebracht stand ich auf und sackte sofort wieder zusammen. Scheiß Alkohol! Hinter mir klang Gelächter auf, was meinen Blutdruck nur noch weiter in die Höhe trieb und das war im Augenblick absolut das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen konnte. Meine Beine wurden zu Pudding und ich wäre auch elegant auf dem Boden gelandet, wenn nicht auf einmal zwei starke Hände zugepackt hätten um mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Ich riß mich los und sackte wieder auf die Parkbank. Schande ist mir schlecht! Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete ich weiterhin den Störenfried und musterte ihn so gut das unter den gegeben Umständen möglich war. Ah ha, männlich, ziemlich gut gebaut, wahrscheinlich größer als ich und ansonsten nichts weiter als ein undeutlicher Schatten, der mir auf den Keks geht. Kann der nicht einfach gehen und mich weiterschlafen lassen?

Hast du nichts besseres zu tun? Er schien überrascht, das ich ihn überhaupt noch zur Kenntnis nahm. Hey Alter, ich bin zwar blau, aber noch lange nicht tot.

Wie? Nein, einer von der ganzen schnellen Sorte, das brauche ich heute ja unbedingt noch! Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ ich mich wieder längs über die Parkbank fallen.

Zieh Leine, ich will weiterschlafen. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten schloß ich die Augen und schlief fast augenblicklich wieder ein.

Nein! Somit sind wir also wieder wach. Kam das jetzt nicht ein bißchen sehr spät? Vorsichtig linste ich durch die Lider. Was will der Kerl eigentlich noch hier?

Das werde ich nicht. Kleiner, mein Geduldsfaden reißt gleich.

Du wirst auf keinen Fall hier liegen bleiben, sondern mitkommen! Sein Tonfall gefällt mir jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr. Irgend etwas merkwürdiges liegt darin. Oh nein, hoffentlich ist das jetzt nicht einer von diesen Halbstarken, die sich nachts ihre Opfer suchen oder ist das etwa ein Bulle? Mir gefallen beide Alternativen nicht sonderlich, also erst mal passiv liegen bleiben.

Ich beobachte dich seit ungefähr einer Stunde und du hast nicht die geringste Reaktion gezeigt, als ich dir deine Kette abgenommen habe. Schlagartig war ich komplett wach und auch halbwegs nüchtern. Sofort tastete ich nach der Kette, doch sie war weg.

Gib sie mir zurück! Ich wußte, das meiner Stimme die Kraft fehlte, um ernsthaft drohend zu klingen, aber ich hoffte dennoch es würde genügen.

Nein! Mein mit Alkohol umnebeltes Gehirn brauchte etwas länger als gewöhnlich, um diese Antwort zu verarbeiten. Was soll das denn heißen? Die Kette gehört schließlich mir!

Wenn du sie wieder haben willst, solltest du mitkommen. Der hat vielleicht Nerven.

Wer sagt mir denn, das du sie wirklich hast und ich sie nicht bei Freunden vergessen habe? Das ist zwar gelogen ohne Ende, aber mit einem wildfremden Typen mitten in der Nacht mitzugehen, noch dazu völlig betrunken übersteigt das Maß an den Dingen, die ich mir zutraue doch ganz gewaltig. Er lachte wieder.

Das hier! Er hielt mir eine Hand entgegen in der meine Kette lag.

Das ist übrigens ein interessanter Anhänger. Nicht jeder besitzt solch ein altes und kostbares Kreuz. Ich wollte danach greifen, verlor aber wieder das Gleichgewicht und wäre fast von der Bank gefallen. Wer ist der Typ? Keinesfalls ein Engel, ansonsten hätten bei mir schon sämtliche Alarmglocken angefangen zu schrillen.

So wird das nichts! Danke, darauf bin ich auch schon allein gekommen. Sein einziger Vorteil besteht momentan darin, das ich betrunken bin und er nicht. Irgendwie muß es mir doch gelingen den Spieß umzudrehen. Lässig schob er mich ein Stück beiseite und setzte sich neben mich. Meine Gedanken spielten gerade Querfeldeinlauf in den inneren Nervenbahnen und mein Magen machte sich ebenfalls dezent bemerkbar, so das mir nichts mehr einfiel, um ihn daran zu hindern. In dieser Verfassung bin ich außerstande überhaupt irgend etwas zu tun, um meine Kette wieder zubekommen. Um so überraschter war ich, als er sie mir plötzlich um den Hals legte. Fassungslos starrte ich erst das Kreuz, das nun wieder über meiner Brust baumelte und dann ihn an, aber außer seiner Silhouette war in dieser Dunkelheit nichts weiter zu erkennen.

Was willst du von mir? Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf, bevor er mich gegen die Bank preßte. Er hat helle Haare.

Das du nach Hause gehst und dort deinen Rausch ausschläfst. Jetzt mußte ich lachen.

Ja klar, und dein Opa ist der Papst. In solchen Situationen sind manche Absichten leider nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen und ich sollte langsam zu sehen, das ich wegkomme.

Was würdest du tun, wenn ich zu denen gehöre, die Nachts wehrlose Mädchen oder Frauen in Parks überfallen? Was wird das hier? Panik verbreiten? Turnt ihn so was an? Ihm muß vollkommen klar sein, das jeder einzelne Vorteil auf seiner Seite liegt, bis auf einen. Der glaubt doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, das ich hier nicht wegkomme. Er kniet zwar breitbeinig über mir und hat seine Hände neben meinen Kopf gestemmt, um mich einzuengen, was mir allerdings die Gelegenheit verschafft zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch zu schlüpfen und abzuhauen. Nach knapp zwanzig Metern war mir allerdings so schwindelig, das ich es nicht mehr schaffte weiter zu rennen. Nach Luft schnappend sah ich mich nach einem möglich Versteck um, als sich mein Magen brutal zusammenkrampfte. Das war's dann wohl. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen, doch kurz, bevor ich endgültig zusammensackte sah ich noch sein besorgtes Gesicht, danach wurde alles dunkel.

Höllische Kopfschmerzen brachten mich schließlich dazu widerwillig die Augen zu öffnen. Oh man, was für ein absolut bekloppter Traum.

Auh! Mein Schädel brummte, als würde eine Herde Büffel darin Tango tanzen. Ein gleisender Lichtstrahl fuhr in meine Augen. Ich wandte mich ab, um sie zu schützen und vergrub meinen Kopf in den Kissen. Hey! Moment mal! Kissen! Auf einer Parkbank! Hier ist doch was faul. Meinen Schläfen pochten allerdings so sehr, daß ich mir darüber nicht allzu lange Gedanken machen konnte. Dann doch lieber weiterschlafen.

Einen wunderschönen GUTEN MORGEN! Das trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Welcher Vollidiot macht früh morgens einen solchen Krach? Es muß einfach ein Kerl sein, so wie sich das anhört.

Sieh an, die Dame ist aufgewacht. Hundertprozentig! Was ich morgens noch weniger haben kann als einen Kater ist jemand mit einer solch guten Laune. Wer ist das überhaupt? Seit wann lache ich mir Kerle an, die Frühaufsteher sind? Weicht mein Hirn langsam auf? Leider gehorchte mir meine Stimme nicht und so schaffte ich es gerade mal ein paar Brummlaute von mir zu geben. Ich will doch nur meine Ruhe!

So ein Kater ist doch was Schönes! Gleich werde ich zum Mörder! Mißmutig drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und hielt die Augen geschlossen.

Gesprächig bist du nicht gerade. Ich spürte wie er sich neben mich auf die Matratze fallen ließ und versuchte mich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, wo ich hier war beziehungsweise, wie ich überhaupt hierhin gekommen bin und vor allem, wer dieser Knilch neben mir war.

Hier, versuch das. Davon träumst du! Mir fällt überhaupt nicht ein meine bequeme Position auch nur im Ansatz zu verändern. Mein Schädel rumorte immer noch vor sich hin. Schlafen, nur noch schlafen...

Zwei starke Hände packten mich äußerst unsanft an den Schultern und drehten mich um. Danach zwangen sie mich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition, aus der ich nicht mehr heraus kam. Verdammt ich will schlafen! Ein Arm hielt mich wie eine Stahlklaue umklammert und ich nahm wage eine Bewegung an der Seite wahr. Kurz darauf stieg mir der Duft von frischen Kaffee in die Nase. Ich spürte die Tasse an meinen Lippen und nahm einen Schluck. Prompt hatte ich mich verbrüht. Das Zeug war kochend heiß!

Langsam, langsam du solltest vorher wenigstens einmal Pusten. Wieso habe ich den Eindruck er hält mich für ein tattriges, altes Mütterchen? Mißmutig verzog ich die Mundwinkel und ignorierte die Tasse bis auf weiteres. Der Kerl erwies sich als äußerst hartnäckig und flößte mir das Zeug nun zwangsweise ein. Nicht, das der Kaffee nicht gut schmeckte, ganz im Gegenteil, er war hervorragend. Doch nach den ersten Schlücken begann sich mein Magen zusammen zukrampfen. Mühsam versuchte ich den Drang zu würgen zu unterdrücken. Merkte aber schnell, daß es nichts nützten würde.

Bevor ich dich jetzt verziere, wo ist das Bad? Verblüfft ließ er mich los.

Da wo es immer ist. Wir sind in deinem Apartment. Die Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen hatte ich nicht mehr. So schnell ich konnte rannte ich ins Bad und entleerte meinen Magen über der Kloschüssel. Ist mir schlecht! Mein Kopf fühlte sich an wie eine Bongotrommel in Hochform. Ich brachte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft auf um wieder aufzustehen und so blieb ich vor der Kloschüssel liegen. Mir war alles egal sogar das Schritte hinter mir aufklangen.

Reiß dich zusammen! Verdammter Klugscheißer! Krieg du erst mal einen Kater! Wieder packte er mich und zog mich auf die Beine. Ich hing in seinem Griff wie ein schlaffer Mehlsack.

Du kannst dich wirklich bei deinem Schutzengel bedanken. Wäre ich nicht zu fällig vorbeigekommen, dann hättest du die Nacht auf der Parkbank mitten in einem Gewitter verbracht. Sofort mußte ich lachen.

Der wäre vor lauter Streß schon längst gestorben und außerdem habe ich nichts gegen etwas Regen. Eine weitere Reaktion von ihm blieb aus, dafür ergoß sich ein wahrer Eisregen über meinen Kopf. Ich schrie auf und versuchte meinen Kopf zu schützen, mit dem Ergebnis, das sich die Kälte nun auch auf meine Arme ausbreitete. Es wurde immer kälter, aber langsam hörte das Klopfen in meinem Schädel auf. Endlich! Endlich schlafen, schlafen, schlafen, schlafen, schlafen...

Ein weit entferntes, nerviges Piepen brachte mich dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Shit, wo ist dieses gottverdammte Telefon! Suchend tastete ich über den Nachttisch, bis ich das Ding endlich zwischen meinen Fingern spürte.

Deshon! Man was sind wir heute gut gelaunt. Wer auch immer am anderen Ende der Leitung saß ließ sich dadurch jedoch in keinster Weise beeindrucken.

Hi! Shao, wie geht es dir? Im ersten Augenblick war ich so perplex, das ich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wer das sein könnte, aber es fiel mir wieder ein.

Maria! Zu mehr war mein maltretiertes Hirn nicht in der Lage und ich gähnte herzhaft in den Hörer.

JA-HA! Perfekt in drei Dur. Darauf kann ich momentan allerdings auch gut und gerne verzichten. In meinem Kopf begann es wieder zu pochen.

Hör mal, Mike macht sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Wieso meldest du dich seit Tagen bei niemanden? Schlagartig war ich völlig wach. Tage! Das konnte unmöglich sein!

Was für einen Tag haben wir denn heute? Das Kichern am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ mich mißtrauisch werden.

Mittwoch! Du hast zwei Tage durchgeschlafen! Wie bitte! Fassungslos starrte ich aus dem Fenster. Es war taghell, aber kein konkreter Hinweis auf ein Datum des heutigen Tages. Schließlich raffte ich mich zu einer Antwort auf.

Maria, ich hab 'nen völligen Blackout. Wer hat dir bescheid gegeben? Shit! Wie bin ich eigentlich ins Bett gekommen?

Als wenn DU das nicht ganz genau wüßtest! Hallo, was soll ich wissen?

Na gut, ich erzähle es dir sobald ich da bin und wehe dieser gutaussehende Traumtyp ist nicht mehr da. Den will ich unbedingt sehen! Völlig durchgeknallt und wahrscheinlich auch noch nicht wieder ganz klar in der Rübe. Eine andere Erklärung konnte es für diese Reaktion einfach nicht geben. Wovon redete sie da überhaupt? Welcher Traumtyp?

Du bist verheiratet und hier ist kein Kerl! Daran würde ich mich erinnern. Wieder klang ihr Lachen durch die Leitung.

Das Erste ist egal und zum Zweiten kann ich nur sagen du irrst dich. Ich meine den Typen, der dich in dein Apartment geschleppt hat. Nach dem Pförtner zu urteilen hat er dieses bis jetzt noch nicht verlassen und er muß wahnsinnig gut aussehen. Toll, soviel also zum Thema Privatssphäre! Wieso kann ich mich dann auf patu nicht mehr daran erinnern einen Kerl aufgerissen zu haben? Das ist doch sonst nicht meine Art.

Also mach's gut, bis nachher. Klick macht's und weg is se. Super, jetzt sitze ich in meiner Wohnung mit einem Haufen Fragen und zu allem Überfluß schleicht hier höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch ein wildfremder Kerl rum. Langsam ließ ich das Telefon auf die Bettdecke sinken und überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre eben mal Mike anzurufen, damit er sich nicht noch länger Sorgen machte. Schließlich gab ich es auf. Maria hatte ihn bestimmt schon informiert und ich sah mich suchend um. Es gab nicht das geringste Anzeichen dafür, das außer mir noch jemand in der Wohnung war. Ein leises Geräusch ließ mich herumfahren. Vor lauter Überraschung bekam ich erst mal keinen Ton raus. Da stand der Kerl aus dem Park und lächelte mich an.

Schön, das du wieder wach bist. Langsam habe ich angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen. Meine Sprache war immer noch nicht wiedergekehrt und so blieb ich perplex sitzen, als er in Richtung Küche verschwand und sagte:

"Hey, was wird das denn? Ich denke du arbeitest." Nein, das hatte er definitiv nicht gesagt.

Ohne meine Liegeposition zu verändern antwortete ich.

"Tue ich ja! Oder siehst du nicht, wie angestrengt ich nachdenke?" Na ja, über unsere erste Begegnung, aber das muß er ja jetzt nicht wissen. Statt eine Antwort zu geben entwendete er mir das Skript und blätterte darin herum.

"Sieh mal einer an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr die Ausdauer habt direkt zwei Videos zu drehen." Er warf mir ein herausforderndes Grinsen zu. Die Mühe darauf zu reagieren sparte ich mir und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Seine weißblonden Haare waren immer noch naß und verteilten in kurzen Abständen Wassertropfen auf seinen Schultern, über die er ein Handtuch geworfen hatte. Er trug wieder eine schwarze, eng anliegende Jeans, die ihm übrigens sehr gut steht und seinen muskulösen Oberkörper hervorhebt.

"Warum hast du eigentlich kein Hemd an?" Er hob kurz den Blick aus dem Skript und fixierte mich eindringlich.

"Das liegt daran, das eine gewisse Dame die Finger nicht von meinen Sachen lassen kann." Huh, meint er mich? Ich setzte einen das-kann-unmöglich-dein-Ernst-sein-Blick auf und zog einen Schmollmund.

"Du tust gerade so, als hättest du nichts Anderes." Seine Mundwinkel begannen verräterisch zu zucken und im nächsten Augenblick brachen wir beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das Schrillen des Telefons unterbrach uns und sofort langten wir nach dem Hörer. Er war schneller als ich. Mist!

"Ja?... Oh hallo." Er zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er sich wieder dem Gespräch widmete und mir das Skript zuwarf.

"Tatsächlich?... Nein, sie hat nichts gesagt." Verdammt, um was geht es? Entnervt drehte ich das Skript zu einer Rolle und ließ es dann wieder auf den Tisch fallen.

"Ist gut... Verstanden in zwei Stunden. Ja, ja ich sag's ihr." Mit einem Lächeln legte er auf.

"Was?" Ich hasse es, wenn er mich so zappeln läßt.

"Du bist gar nicht neugierig, wie?" Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Er soll mir schließlich etwas ausrichten!

"Das war Maria, sie kommt gleich rüber um dich auszustaffieren. Ihr habt in zwei Stunden eine Pressekonferenz im Studio." Moment, wieso das denn jetzt! Es ist doch gar nichts geplant. Jedenfalls nicht, das ich wüßte. Mit Unschuldsmiene fuhr er fort.

"Ach ja und heute abend findet noch ein Galadinner statt, an dem ihr teilnehmen müßt." Wie bitte! Gleich fall ich vom Glauben ab! Was ist bloß schon wieder los! Ausgerechnet ein Galadinner, wo mir doch dieses ganze vornehme Getue zum Hals raushängt!

"Verrätst du mir auch den Grund?" Er amüsierte sich prima und ließ mich noch ein bißchen zappeln, bevor er antwortete.

"Klar, euere neuste Platte hat so eben Platin erhalten!" Sofort sprang ich auf. Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn, sie ist erst seit zwei Wochen draußen und jetzt das! Wir hatten noch nicht mal damit gerechnet, das sie es überhaupt zu Gold bringt und jetzt kommt schon Platin! Das ist Spitze! Immer noch grinsend schnappte er sich meine Hände und ohne lange zu zögern vollführten wir einen Freudentanz quer durch das halbe Apartment.

"Mir scheint, ich komme ungelegen." Sofort drehte ich mich um und sah Maria belustigt im Türrahmen stehen. Das ist der Nachteil, wenn man in einem Apartment lebt, das zwar über eigenes Schloß verfügt, aber auch einen eigenen Aufzug hat. Man braucht nur dem Portier bescheid zu geben und schon kann man hinein spazieren. Auf ihrem Arm stapelten sich diverse Kleidersäcke und zig anderes Zeug, was die Vermutung nahe legt, das sie nicht ganz so zum Spaß hier war. Sie bemerkte meinen mißtrauischen Blick und begann zu kichern.

"Das sind deine Kostüme fürs Video. Du mußt sie unbedingt noch anprobieren. Ach ja, und die Sachen fürs Interview und Galadinner!" Oh bitte, nicht alles auf einmal! Sie ist unsere Kostümbildnerin und enorm fleißig, obwohl sie gerade in anderen Umständen ist. Dabei fällt mir ein, das ein gewisser Herr hier garantiert innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde anrufen wird um zu hören, ob es ihr auch wirklich gut geht. Es ist bald soweit maximal noch dreieinhalb Wochen und er ist jetzt schon ein Nervenbündel. Wie wird das dann erst aussehen, wenn der kleine Schreihals da ist? Allerdings ist es selbst für Maria so gut wie unmöglich so schnell mit den Kostümen fertig zu werden. Immerhin ist die Sache mit dem Video noch keine zwei Tage alt und das andere Zeug hat selbst mich überrascht. Wie konnte sie also die ganzen Klamotten so schnell fertigstellen? Fragen ist da immer noch die beste und einfachste Methode.

"Äh Maria, wie hast du das geschafft?" Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

"Och, das war gar nicht so schwer. Schon als ihr die Singel aufgenommen habt stand für mich fest, das ihr hundertprozentig ein Video drehen würdet. Die einzige Frage war nur, ob du den Engel oder Dämon spielst. Deshalb habe ich beide Kostüme gemacht und die brauchst du jetzt ja auch. Na ja, die anderen Sachen, hatte ich schon vorher fertig. Ich habe nur noch auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, um sie euch verpassen zu können. Clever was?" Mit diesen Worten warf sie die Kleidersäcke und all das andere Zeugs über die nächstbeste Stuhllehne und setzte sich vorsichtig in den Schaukelstuhl, den ich mir irgendwann mal angeschafft hatte und der bis jetzt eigentlich nur nutzlos in der Gegend herumgestanden hatte. Einer der Nachteile, wenn man sehr viel Geld verdient ist, das man sich alles kaufen kann was einem gefällt ohne zu überlegen, ob man es wirklich braucht oder nicht. Jetzt hat er wenigstens eine nützliche Funktion. Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft, das heißt eigentlich erst seitdem ihr Bauch gewaltig an Umfang gewonnen hat, ist er Marias auserkorener Lieblingssitzplatz und keiner macht ihr dieses Recht streitig. Was bei Schwangeren ohnehin ein sehr gefährliches Unterfangen wäre. Seufzend wandte sie sich an mich.

"Sei mir nicht böse Shao-san, aber hättest du wohl etwas zu trinken für mich?" Sofort verschwand ich in der Küche und kam mit einem Glas Wasser für sie wieder. Normalerweise wäre es ja Kaffee gewesen, aber sie fand, das zuviel Koffein schädlich für das Baby sei und so ist ihr momentanes Standartgetränk eben Mineralwasser oder irgend ein anderer Ökosaft. Brrr, da bleib ich doch lieber bei all dem anderen ungesunden Zeug. Von Alkohol laß ich momentan aber auch lieber die Finger. Das letzte Mal sturzbetrunken hat gereicht um mich das Zeug nur noch in Maßen genießen zu lassen. Nicht, das ich noch mal einen Engel in meine Wohnung mitnehme ohne es zu merken.

"Oh danke, du bist ein Schatz und Katan ist auch so zuvorkommend." Bei mir löste das nur ein Fragezeichen aus, aber als er von seinem Sitzplatz aus dezent auf einen Teller mit Schokokeksen wies, der auf dem Tisch stand und halb leer war wußte ich, was sie meinte. Merke: unbedingt neue Schokokekse besorgen! Dieser Heißhunger von Schwangeren kann manchmal echt beängstigend sein. Seufzend ließ ich mich neben ihm aufs Sofa fallen.

"Du hast ein Glück! Wäre ich nicht schon verheiratet würde ich ihn mir angeln. Ihr seid zu beneiden. Das perfekte Paar." Bitte laß es wieder die Hormone sein! Katan unterdrückte neben mir mühselig das Lachen und als ich wieder zu Maria sah wußte ich das sie mich beide auf den Arm genommen hatten. Warum eigentlich immer ich? Seufzend ließ ich mich gegen die Lehne sinken und schlug die Beine übereinander.

"Sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?" Mißtrauisch beäugte ich Maria. Die Beiden sind, wenn es darum geht mich im Unklaren zu lassen echte Meister. Das beste Beispiel ist die Überraschungsparty letztes Jahr gewesen, bei der ich fast 'nen Herzinfarkt bekommen hätte. Wer rechnet denn schon bei der Inspektion einer Konzerthalle mit einem Empfangskomitee von mehren hundert Leuten, die alle auf einmal HAPPY BIRTHDAY schreien?

"Du hast ihr nichts gesagt?" Ein Blick zur Seite zeigte mir, das er den Kopf schüttelte. Bitte, jetzt informier mich doch endlich jemand! Um was geht es hier überhaupt? Man sollte doch meinen, das es hier um meine Zeit geht, die sie verplanen. Hab ich denn überhaupt nichts mehr zu melden?

"Also gut, dann muß ich es wohl machen." Ihr Blick heftete sich auf die Kleidersäcke. Schon klar, das wußte ich schon, als sie mit dem Zeug reinkam. Stundenlanges Anprobieren das gehört zum Job, seufz.

"Paß auf Shao, was du noch nicht weißt ist, das ihr morgen mit dem Videodreh anfangen werdet."

"WAS!" Ich sprang auf. Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Morgen früh um sechs! Es hieß doch immer erst innerhalb der nächsten Woche! Katan packte mich von hinten und zwang mich wieder Platz zu nehmen.

"Reg dich ab! So schlimm ist das nicht." Er hat gut reden. Schließlich muß er nicht zu diesem Dinner, danach morgens um sechs aufstehen und dann auch noch den ganzen Tag vor der Kamera stehen! Äußerst belustigt fuhr Maria fort.

"Keine Sorge es geht erst Mittags los, da ja heute abend noch das Dinner ist." Oh, bitte mehr davon! Ich liebe es keine freie Minute Zeit mehr übrig zu haben. Anerkennend klopfte er mir auf die Schulter und erhob sich.

"Das schaffst du schon und ich lasse euch zwei jetzt allein, damit ihr die Details klären könnt" Sehr geschickt gemacht, du hast nur Panik, das ich meinen Frust zwischenzeitlich an dir auslassen könnte. (Was ich garantiert auch noch tun werde!)

"Katan warte bitte einen Moment." Mühselig erhob sich Maria aus dem Stuhl und stapelte die Kleidersäcke wieder über ihrem Arm.

"Du mußt mir unbedingt sagen, was du von den Kostümen hältst." Jetzt bin ich also dran. Gut, dann wollen wir mal. Ich stand auf und nahm ihr einen Teil der Kleidersäcke ab, während sie sich den restlichen Krempel schnappte.

"Schätze mal, das ich die jetzt anprobieren muß." Ein zufriedenes Nicken ihrer seit's blieb die einzige Antwort. Derweil machte Katan es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und wartete ab, als wir beide im Schlafzimmer verschwanden. Kaum war die Tür hinter uns zu gefallen fing Maria wie so oft mit ihrem absoluten Lieblingsthema an.

"Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen, das ihr beide kein Paar seit!" Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren, schließlich hatten wir dieses Thema schon oft genug durchgekaut, doch wie immer vergeblich. In der Beziehung ist sie unglaublich hartnäckig und jedesmal wenn wir nur fünf Minuten allein sind fängt sie von vorne damit an.

"Da lebst du mit so einem gutaussehenden Typen zusammen und das einzige, was zwischen euch läuft ist Freundschaft! Einfach nicht zu fassen, wo du doch sonst nichts anbrennen läßt!"

"MARIA!" Sie tut gerade so, als wäre es meine Hauptbeschäftigung gutaussehende Typen abzuschleppen nur um ein paar vergnügte Stunden zu haben. Dabei hätte ich seit Jahren keine ernstzunehmende Affäre mehr, geschweige denn eine Beziehung. Probiert hatten wir es ja mit der Beziehungskiste, aber der Schuß ist nach hinten losgegangen. Ist auch besser so, bei meinem Job ist jede freie Minute kostbar und seitdem er bei mir lebt hat es auch niemand mehr versucht mich anzugraben. Schließlich glaubt irgend wie jeder, das wir ein Paar sind und ich werde mich hüten irgend etwas anderes in Umlauf zu bringen. So hat man wenigstens halbwegs seine Ruhe! Nur die Band und unsere engsten Freunde wissen bescheid, wie es denn nun wirklich ist.

"Ist ja schon gut, war nur Spaß. Los, zieh endlich das Hemd aus, dieses Outfit ist ja furchtbar!" Entnervt ließ ich es zu Boden fallen und stand nur noch in Unterwäsche da. Ein Glück, das es hier nicht kalt ist. Sie öffnete den ersten Kleidersack, aus dem sie etwas in Lack und Leder zog und es mir grinsend in die Hand drückte.

"Laß mich raten, das ist fürs Galadinner?" Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Du bist unmöglich! Nein, daß ist das Kostüm für den Dämon." Mir kommt da gerade so ein Gedanke..

"Ist das für Kaze nicht etwas zu eng?" Ihre Beherrschung war dahin. Die Vorstellung von Kaze in diesem Outfit ist auch einfach zu gut. Lachend ließ sie sich auf einen der Hocker sinken, die vor dem Kleiderschrank standen.

"Los mach schon! Zieh es einfach an!" Grinsend quetschte ich mich in das Lederzeug. Meine Güte ist das eng! Vielleicht sollte ich 'ne Diät machen.

"Hier, das sind die passenden Stiefel." Wah, kleinere Absätze hat sie nicht mehr auftreiben können! Wenn ich damit umknicke brech ich mir garantiert was! Gar nicht so einfach in die Dinger reinzukommen. Puh, geschafft! Die Diät ist wirklich gar keine so schlechte Idee.

"So und jetzt bind deine Haare hiermit zur Seite. Fürs Make-up fehlt uns jetzt die Zeit, aber es geht auch so." Sie hat gut reden sitzt gemütlich auf'm Hocker und ich darf mich hier abrackern. Nach fast fünf Minuten hatte ich dann endlich das Lederband so in den Haaren ,das sich der Zopf nicht mehr bei jeder Bewegung auflöste.

"Perfekt! Es fehlen zwar noch ein paar kleine Details, aber für den Anfang reicht es." Zufrieden wies sie mich an in den Spiegel zu sehen. Ein Glück, das sie mich mal überredet hatte so ein Monstrum, das knapp zwei Meter hoch und einen halben Meter breit ist zu kaufen. Damit kannst du genau sehen, ob auch wirklich alles sitzt, hatte sie gesagt. War eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee gewesen. Ansonsten hätten wir jetzt nämlich ein ernsthaftes Problem.

"Na, was meinst du?" Prüfend begutachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Ich sah wirklich fast aus, wie ein Dämon, allerdings eher aus der Sparte Verführung mit leichtem Domina Touch. Es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sehr Klamotten einen Menschen verändern können.

"Sitzt alles?" Vorsichtig machte ich ein paar Streckbewegungen, bevor ich mutiger wurde und einige Kicks in die Luft wagte.

"Die Stiefel und die Hose sind okay, damit habe ich keine Probleme. Auch der lange Umhang ist in Ordnung. Aber das Oberteil? Bist du dir sicher, das da nichts rausfällt, wenn ich mich mal schneller bewege? Du weißt, wir veranstalten da eine kleine Verfolgungsjagd mit Schwertkampf." Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, setzte ich meine Worte in die Tat um und siehe da, es fiel wirklich etwas raus. Sie bekam einen Lachanfall.

"Schon gut! Verstanden! Ich werde einfach etwas Netzstoff zu Verstärkung einnähen, dann passiert das nicht mehr und jetzt zieh es noch mal ordentlich an, damit auch Katan seine Meinung abgeben kann." Grinsend zog ich wieder alles zu recht und rief ihn. Keine zwei Sekunden später ging die Tür auf.

"Wow, hast du etwa einen heimlichen Nebenjob?" Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, als er sich vor mir auf den Fußboden fallen ließ und mich mit einem ich-tue-was-immer-ihr-auch-befehlt-Blick segnete und fiel lachend aufs Bett. Seufzend stand er wieder auf.

"Weißt du genau solche Dinge sind es, die verhindern, das dir jemand ernsthaft den Dämon oder anderes in dieser Richtung abkauft. " Kopfschüttelnd bückte er sich, hob sein Hemd vom Boden auf und streifte es sich über den Kopf, bevor er wieder ging.

"Sagt mir bescheid, wenn ihr mich braucht. In der Zwischenzeit mache ich was zu Essen." Die Tür fiel ins Schloß und ich sah Maria an, die immer noch sprachlos auf dem Hocker saß, doch sie fing sich wieder.

"Ihr seit zwei totale Spinner!" Bevor ich darauf reagieren konnte bombardierte sie mich kopfschüttelnd mit den nächsten Anweisungen.

"Los jetzt, umziehen! Hier, das ist das nächste! Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." In einer affenartigen Geschwindigkeit war ich aus dem Zeug raus und schon im nächsten Outfit. Dieses Mal Wallestoffe und alle extrem hell.

"Laß mich raten, Engel?" Sie nickte kurz und ich ging wieder zum Spiegel. Sieht ganz schön merkwürdig aus. Paßt nicht mit der Frisur zusammen.

"Du mußt die Haare aufmachen!" Ist ja schon gut! Mit einem Ruck hielt ich das Lederband in der Hand und jetzt sieht das Ganze doch direkt viel besser aus. Obwohl ich mich ernsthaft frage, wie ich es schaffen soll nicht über dieses ganze Zeug zu stolpern. Na ja, bei der Verfolgungsszene wird die Hälfte davon eh zerfetzt, also sollte es keine Probleme geben. Selbst diese komischen Sandalen sind super bequem.

"Perfekt! Ich kann mich astrein bewegen!" Zufrieden nickte sie und rief nach Katan.

"Einen Moment noch!" Kam es zurück und ich probierte noch ein paar Kicks aus.

"Hey! Das soll einen Engel darstellen und keinen Söldner! Außerdem werde ich dir noch etwas Haarschmuck verpassen und wehe du bist damit nicht vorsichtig." Schuldbewußt zuckte ich mit den Schultern und ließ es bleiben. Kritisch beäugte ich mich noch einmal im Spiegel. Ich sah wirklich fast so aus, wie man Engel von diversen Heiligenbildchen kennt. Was für 'nen Haarschmuck meint sie denn? Bitte keinen Heiligenschein!

"Der Schmuck und das Make up mache ich morgen vor Ort." Wie Make up zu diesem Outfit! Aber wenn sie meint. Da laß ich mich mal überraschen. Bis jetzt sind Ideen immer spitze gewesen. Die Tür ging auf, Katan steckte kurz den Kopf herein und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

"Man könnte meinen, sie sei die personifizierte Unschuld. Bist du sicher, das damit nicht ein völlig falsches Bild entsteht?" Ehe er sich versah hatte ich ein Kissen in der Hand und schmiß es ihm ins Gesicht.

"Hey, das war nicht ernst gemeint! Ach so, beeilt euch ein bißchen das Essen ist in knapp zehn Minuten fertig." Weg war er und Maria bekämpfte mühselig einen weiteren Lachanfall.

"Okay, was jetzt noch?" Sie wies auf einen Kleidersack und schon als ich öffnete war klar, daß dies das Kleid für das Dinner sein mußte. Wenigstens nicht das kleine Schwarze. Ich war noch nicht mal halb drin, als das Telefon klingelte.

"Wollen wir wetten, daß es deine bessere Hälfte ist?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und warf mir die passenden Schuhe zu. Endlich hatte ich das Zeug richtig an und wieder mal überzeugte mich der Blick in den Spiegel. Sie hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Das gesamte Kleid bestand aus mitternachtsblauer Seide und war sehr einfach gehalten. Der Rücken tief ausgeschnitten und das Dekolleté konnte sich auch sehen lassen. Es hob die Kette mit dem Kreuz aufreizend hervor. Von der Hüfte abwärts verlief es in fließenden Stoffbahnen, die hochgeschlitzt waren. Auch die Idee die Ärmel lang zu lassen und mit einem Ring am Mittelfinger zu befestigen finde ich klasse. Hey, dieses Mal gar keine Federboa?

"Du siehst jetzt schon umwerfend aus, aber warte mal, bis ich dir deine Haare hochgesteckt habe, das Make up sitzt und der ganze Schmuck verteilt ist!" Ja, damit hat sie garantiert mal wieder recht. Wenn es um solche Sachen geht hat sie eine fast magische Begabung. Hey, das Telefon klingelt ja immer noch. Ich schnappte mir den Hörer. Schließlich haben wir gerade deswegen fast in jedem Zimmer eins.

"Deshon."

"Shao-san ist Maria noch bei euch?" Wette gewonnen, es ist die zweite Hälfte unserer M&M's.

"Ja Mike. Soll ich ihr etwas ausrichten?" Erleichtertes Aufatmen am anderen Ende.

"Nein, nein ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, das es ihr gut geht." Er übertreibt es mit seiner Fürsorge maßlos, aber es ist ja auch ihr erstes Kind. Das macht es erheblich leichter Nachsicht gegenüber seiner übertriebenen Sorge zu zeigen.

"Okay, wir sehen uns dann nachher im Studio. Ich bring Maria mit." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten legte ich auf und grinste sie an.

"Er ist einfach unverbesserlich." Seufzend lehnte sie sich gegen die Schrankwand. Da mußte ich ihr voll und ganz zu stimmen.

"Aber süß ist es ja." Ich wandte mich wieder dem Spiegel zu und probierte ein paar Posen aus mit denen ich heute abend die Reporter beeindrucken würde. Schließlich soll die Presse auch was davon haben. Andere Schlagzeilen kriegen sie von mir ja nicht. Man, diese Schuhe fühlen sich merkwürdig an, aber sie sehen verdammt gut aus.

"Essen ist fertig!" Na dann, werde ich dich mal überraschen.

"Einen Moment noch! Wir sind gleich fertig! Los sie dir das an!" Maria war schneller gewesen als ich und schon stand er wieder im Zimmer.

"Das wäre eine Sünde wert." Sein Blick streifte prüfend über meine Konturen. Bei einem anderen Kerl wäre ich mir jetzt nackt vorgekommen.

"Hör schon auf du Spinner!" Abwehrend hob er die Hände, als ich schon wieder ein Kissen in der Hand hielt.

"Na los jetzt, zieh endlich das letzte Outfit an! Wir müssen ohnehin bald ins Studio!" Maria ist heute ja richtig in Fahrt. Ich schälte mich also wieder aus dem Kleid und schnappte mir den letzten Kleidersack.

"Das gefällt mir! Kann sie nicht so zum Interview gehen?" Das ist ja wohl!

Ohne überhaupt hinzusehen schmiß ich ein weiteres Kissen in seine Richtung und Maria tat dasselbe.

"Ist ja gut! Ich gehe wieder!" Lachend verließ er das Zimmer und man hörte ihn wieder in der Küche rumoren.

"Wirklich ihr seid beide total verrückt!" Da bin ich allerdings ganz anderer Meinung, aber ich verkniff es mir sie darauf hinzuweisen. Stattdessen öffnete ich den letzten Kleidersack. Hey, das ist eine Überraschung. Leicht zerfetzte Jeans und ein luftiges Top mit dazu passender Jeansjacke.

"Woher wußtest du das?" Sie lachte kurz.

"Na ja, das andere Zeug ist schon so extra vagant, da dachte ich mir, das wäre doch mal 'ne Abwechslung." So schnell war ich noch nie umgezogen und in dem Zeug fühle ich mich einfach nur noch wohl!

"Laß uns das Make up nach dem Essen machen. Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger!" Wie! Sie hat doch vorhin erst einen Teller Schokokekse ganz allein verputzt. Aber sie hat recht, auch mein Magen fängt langsam an zu knurren.

"Okay, laß uns gehen." Ich half ihr hoch und wir machten uns auf den Weg in die Küche, wo es schon unheimlich gut duftete. Maria ließ sich auf ihren Stammplatz rechts neben dem Fenster fallen und ich nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Sehr praktisch, das ich diese Woche nicht mit Küchendienst dran bin. Ich schnappte mit eine Flasche Cola und füllte die Gläser. Für Maria natürlich Mineralwasser.

"Vorsichtig! Heiß und fettig!" Behutsam balancierte er eine Auflaufform, die er schließlich auf dem Tisch abstellte. Neugierig rückte ich etwas näher an die Sache ran.

"Was ist das denn?" Ich stand kurz davor den Deckel hoch zu heben, als er mir mit einem Topflappen auf die Finger haute.

"Finger weg! Das ist eine Überraschung. Maria, wieviel möchtest du?" Ein perfekter Gentleman, der mich wieder mal völlig ignoriert. Sie lächelte ihn an und als ihr Teller schon ziemlich gut gefüllt war machte sie deutlich, das es ihr nun reichte.

"So, jetzt bist du dran!" Ich war immer noch beleidigt und sah ihn grimmig an. Als ich aber in etwa die halbe Portion, die sich schon auf Marias Teller befand reichte es mir auch.

"Danke!" Hey, das ist doch...

"So, dann wünsche ich den Damen einen guten Appetit!" Er setzte sich neben mich und füllte sich seinen Teller ebenfalls.

"Lasange Bolognese nach einem neu entdeckten Rezept. Laßt es euch schmecken!" Kaum gesagt und schon war er auch schon am Futtern. Na dann. Ich grinste kurz zu Maria rüber, die auch schon fleißig dabei war die Lasange zu vertilgen, bevor ich mich ebenfalls über meinen Teller hermachte. Er ist wirklich ein phantastischer Koch. Keine Ahnung, wie er das immer wieder schafft. Sein Essen schmeckt jedesmal besser. Nachdem wir unsere Teller alle geleert hatten und auch noch einen Nachschlag verdrückten versetzte Maria uns in Aufbruchsstimmung.

"Shao-san, wir müssen uns beeilen! Es ist nur noch eine dreiviertel Stunde Zeit bis zum Interview! Tut mir leid Katan, aber ich muß noch ihr Make-up machen." Lachend winkte er ab.

"Schon gut, den Abwasch schaffe schon ich allein. Ihr solltet die Presse nicht warten lassen." Er erhob sich und begann das ganze Zeug in die Spülmaschine zu räumen, während Maria mich ins Bad dirigierte. Soviel also zur erwarteten Ruhe. Keine Ahnung wie, aber innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatte sie mir das komplette Make-up verpaßt und wir machten uns, nachdem ich meine Haare wieder zusammen gebunden hatte (was weitere fünf Minuten in Anspruch nahm, da Maria immer der Meinung war, es würde nicht gut genug aussehen und es letztendlich doch selber machte) auf den Weg ins Studio. Bevor ich allerdings die Wohnung endgültig verließ ging ich noch einmal in die Küche. Maria war unterdessen schon zum Wagen vorgegangen. Er hob kurz den Blick.

"Hast du was vergessen?" Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen den Türrahmen. Ich hatte versprochen nicht wieder damit anzufangen, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders.

"Tu es nicht."

"Was?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du meinst, ich soll ihn nicht befreien." Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich. Seit Wochen umgingen wir dieses Thema, aber ich wußte, das es bald soweit sein würde, auch wenn er mir nichts konkretes darüber sagte.

"Tut mir leid, du weißt das kann ich nicht." Wie oft haben wir dieses Thema schon durchgekaut? Immer wieder mit demselben Ergebnis. Doch ich hoffte immer noch ihn davon abbringen zu können. Dabei sollte mir doch klar sein, das es keinen Zweck hat.

"Ist schon gut, es war nur ein Versuch. Dein Vater kann sich glücklich schätzen einen Sohn wie dich zu haben." Er schenkte mir ein dankbares Lächeln.

"Ich weiß, das es dir nicht gefällt, aber er ist der Einzige, der die Ordnung wiederherstellen kann." Ich behielt meine Meinung diesbezüglich für mich, da ich ihn nicht verletzten wollte.

"Wann ist es so weit?" Meine Stimme schwankte bei dem Gedanken, das bald einer der mächtigsten Engel, denn es je gegeben hatte vielleicht in meiner Wohnung auftauchen würde. Er hatte mir zwar versichert, das mir keinerlei Gefahr drohen würde, aber wohl war mir bei dem Gedanken nicht.

"Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Vielleicht heute oder erst in ein paar Tagen." So schnell also. Ich hatte ihn nie danach gefragt, wie er es schaffen wollte seinen Vater zu befreien und er hat es mir nie gesagt. Es blieb ein unausgesprochenes Geheimnis, doch er gab sich größe Mühe alles, was Engel betraf soweit wie möglich von mir fernzuhalten, da er weiß, wie empfindlich ich darauf reagiere.

"Verschieb es noch ein bißchen. Mir zu liebe. Wenigstens solange, bis dieses elende Galadinner vorbei ist. Tu es nicht heute Abend! Ich brauche dich!" Er umarmte mich und drückte mich fest an sich.

"Ne-chan du weißt doch, daß ich dich niemals gefährden würde. Wann es soweit sein wird kann ich dir einfach nicht genau sagen, aber ich verspreche dir, das ich dich heute Abend da rausholen werde. Ganz egal, was auch passiert!" Ich weiß, das ich mich auf sein Wort verlassen kann und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.

"Gib mir eine halbe Stunde und dann spiel den Retter in der Not." Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und machte, das ich aus der Wohnung kam. Ich spürte seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken und drehte mich noch einmal um.

"Denk dran eine halbe Stunde und dann mußt du mich spätestens rausboxen! Diese Dinner sind furchtbar!" Er nickte kurz und ich ließ die Tür hinter mir ins Schloß fallen. Wieso habe ich nur das Gefühl in zu verlieren? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Warum mache ich mir also Sorgen? Ich wurde dieses Gefühl nicht los, aber als ich in der Tiefgarage angekommen war schob ich es in die hinterste Ecke meines Bewußtseins. Ab jetzt ist völlige Konzentration angesagt! Maria ging schon unruhig vor der Limousine hin und her. Als sie mich entdeckte wies sie mit hektischen Bewegungen auf ihre Armbanduhr und setzte sich schon mal auf den Beifahrersitz. Ich würde zwar viel lieber mit der Harley ins Studio fahren, nur wäre das mit einer schwangeren Frau praktisch Selbstmord. Also wieder Limousine. Lächelnd ließ ich mich auf die Rückbank fallen.

"Es kann losgehen! Toshi!" Er brauchte keine zweite Aufforderung und schon machten wir uns in einem Affentempo mitten durch den stärksten Stadtverkehr auf den Weg ins Studio. Ich wunderte mich immer wieder, wie er es schaffte dieses riesen Ding so sicher zu manövrieren. Am Studio angekommen bat ich ihn noch um einen kleinen Gefallen.

"Toshi, sei so lieb und hol bitte Cee für mich ab. Er ist noch bei Granny. Danach kannst du dir den Rest des Tages freinehmen. Ich fahre mit den Anderen zurück." Lachend ließ er sich in seinem Sitz zurückfallen.

"Vielen Dank Deshon-san! Es gibt echt keine bessere Chefin als sie!" Er übertreibt mal wieder, aber ich lächelte ihm noch kurz zu, bevor er wendete und in den Straßenschluchten verschwand. Er ist wirklich ein lieber Kerl.

"Shao? Kommst du!" Marias Stimme ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Man sollte doch annehmen, das Schwangeren irgendwann mal die Puste ausgeht, aber bei ihr ist das absolute Gegenteil der Fall. Sie sprüht über vor Energie.

"Ja!" Ich setzte mich in Bewegung und so machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Gebäude. Drinnen war es wie immer angenehm kühl und erstaunlicherweise auch relativ ruhig. Was ich mir nur so erklären konnte, das man die Presseheinis schon in den Saal für Interviews jeglicher Art geführt hatten. Maria ging schnurstracks auf unsere Garderobe zu, wo sie überschwenglich von Mike begrüßt wurde.

"Na, Herr Manager, das wirft jetzt aber ein ganzes schlechtes Bild auf uns. Man könnte ja den Eindruck gewinnen du vertraust mir nicht." Völlig perplex sah er mich an und hinter ihm klang schallendes Gelächter auf.

"Shao, du bist und bleibst unmöglich! Du weißt doch wie nervös unser werdender Vater ist." Das ist wieder typisch für Kaze, unseren zweiten Bandleader und Sänger. Der auch sofort in der Tür aufkreuzte und mich in die Garderobe schob.

"Wir sollten die Beiden allein lassen!"

"KAZE!" Noch bevor Mike weiterreden konnte warf Sue die Tür von innen zu.

"So, die sind wir los! Wie geht's jetzt weiter?" Fragend sah sie mich an.

"Hey, was geht hier überhaupt vor?" Abwehrend hob ich die Hände, als Shion mir mit einem Kissen drohte.

"Sag nicht, du hast es schon wieder vergessen! Wir planen doch schon seit Wochen eine Babyparty für die Beiden." Ach darum geht es. Ich dachte schon, sie meinen die Platin Geschichte.

"Sieh an unser Bandleader weiß es also doch noch!" Ehe ich mich versah hatte ich Kazes Ellbogen zwischen den Rippen.

"Also, was machen wir?" Ich sah fragend in die Runde und rieb mir die schmerzenden Rippen. Er hat wirklich einen ordentlich Treffer gelandet, das gibt bestimmt wieder ein paar blaue Flecken. Seltsamerweise wichen alle meinem Blick aus. Sue spielte gelangweilt mit den Sticks, Kaze überprüfte die Seiten einer Gitarre und Shion striff über die Tasten des Keyboards. Da ist doch wieder was ihm Busch.

"Weißt du..." Sue druckste etwas herum, bevor sie weitersprach.

"Wir hatten vor dich zu fragen, ob wir nicht deine Wohnung nehmen könnten, um-"

"WAS! Auf gar keinen Fall! Schon die letzten drei Feten haben bei mir stattgefunden und hinterher habt ihr mich jedesmal alleine mit dem Müll sitzen lassen!"

"Nein, nein wir wollten nur die Geschenke bei dir einlagern, bis wir sie überreichen." Shion versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen, was ihm auch jedes Mal gelang.

"Okay. Was noch?" Kaze beantwortete meine Frage.

"Wir haben den Saal bei Luigi's und dort ist auch schon alles soweit in Vorbereitung. Voraussichtlicher Termin so schätzungsweise in drei Tagen gegen 13.00 Uhr." Damit konnte ich leben und nickte anerkennend. Diese Planung gefällt mir.

"Seit ihr bald mal fertig?" Mikes Stimme drang durch die geschlossene Tür. Seufzend sahen wir uns an und ließen von der jeweiligen Beschäftigung ab.

"Stellen wir uns also dem Presserummel!" Die Drei nickten und Kaze öffnete schließlich wieder die Tür.

"Mal ganz ehrlich Mike, wenn ich gewußt hätte, wie viel Streß dieser Job mit sich bringt, dann wäre ich doch lieber bei meiner Ausbildung als Buchhalter geblieben."

"Shion!" Lachend schoben wir uns zwischen die Beiden und drängten sie in Richtung Pressesaal. Kaum waren wir durch die Tür standen wir schon in einem regelrechten Blitzlichtgewitter. Nach etwa zweieinhalb Stunden Frage und Antwort Spielchen war es dann endlich vorbei. Die Presseheinis sind dies Mal aber auch hartnäckig gewesen. Warum müssen die eigentlich immer alles ganz genau wissen? Können die sich nicht einfach mal mit den Antworten begnügen, die wir ihnen geben ohne uns gleich das Wort im Mund umzudrehen? Völlig geschafft ließen wir uns auf die verschieden Sitzgelegenheiten in der Garderobe fallen.

"Oh man, wie die Aasgeier!" Sue angelte sich eine der Wasserflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank, die immer im Überfluß vorhanden sind. Möchte echt gern mal wissen, wer das Ding immer wieder auffüllt.

"Da hast du recht. Heute waren sie echt schlimm. Gib mir mal 'nen Schluck ab." Sie reichte die Flasche weiter zu Mike und dann machte das Teil wie üblich die Runde, bis sie wieder bei ihr landete.

"Wieviel Zeit bleibt uns eigentlich noch?" Shion sah fragend in die Runde, als Maria in den Raum stürmte.

"Was sitzt ihr hier noch rum? Los umziehen wir werden in einer halben Stunde erwartet!" Ein völlig entnervtes Stöhnen von sämtlichen Anwesenden war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt. Bevor sich jeder mit einem Kleidersack in eine Nische zurückzog. Was für ein Tag, hoffentlich denkt Katan an sein Versprechen. Das Galadinner werde ich auf keinen Fall länger als eine Stunde durchhalten können. Endlich umgezogen trat ich wieder aus der Nische heraus und würde von den Anderen mißtrauisch beäugt.

"Maria mußte das sein? Sie stiehlt uns allen die Show." Das sagt der Richtige! Kaze sieht in seinem Smoking zum Anbeißen aus. Es hebt deutlich seinen durchtrainierten Körper hervor und das sanfte schwarz paßt hervorragend zu seinen hellbraunen Haaren. Ich warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

"Oh nein, vergiß es! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Dein Freund würde mir den Hals umdrehen!" Die Anderen unterdrückten mühselig das Lachen. Sie wußten ganz genau, das wir nur Spaß machten. Er ist schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit mit Shion zusammen, auch wenn das außer uns niemand weiß. Solche Sachen werden von der Presse einfach zu gerne breit getreten und als sie es uns endlich sagten (wir wußten es natürlich schon vorher, aber wir gaben ihnen die Zeit, die sie brauchten) war unser Schweigen selbstverständlich. Zwischenzeitlich haben Sue und ich sogar eine Affäre mit den Beiden vorgetäuscht, damit es auch wirklich der letzte Trottel glaubt, das die Beiden zwar unzertrennlich Freunde sind, aber nicht mehr. Die Sache hat verdammt viel Spaß gemacht. Hmm vielleicht sollten wir das bei Gelegenheit mal wiederholen...

"Guck mal, er wird rot."

"Shion!" Lachend begannen die beiden sich gegenseitig mit Puffen zu übersähen. Wie die kleinen Kinder...

Seufzend ließ ich mich neben Sue vor den Spiegel sinken und schon wuselte Maria um uns herum. Keine Ahnung, wie lange wir da saßen, aber die Herren waren anschließend sprachlos. Sue sieht auch einfach umwerfend aus! Obwohl sie das kleine Schwarze trägt, doch mit der beigen Boa und ihren hochgesteckten, blonden Haaren ist das absolut nebensächlich und Marias Make-up vollendet das Ganze zu einem absolut perfekten Kunstwerk. Man könnte sie für eine Prinzessin halten, wenn man es nicht besser wüßte.

"Darf ich bitten Mylady. Für heute Abend werde ich ihr Begleiter sein." Mit einer eleganten Verbeugung bot mir Shion seinen Arm an. Sue kann sich echt glücklich schätzen einen solch galanten Bruder zu haben. Lächelnd hakte ich mich bei ihm ein. Er sieht ebenfalls umwerfend gut aus. Sein Smoking besteht aus einem so dunkeln Blau, das man es auf den ersten Blick für schwarz halten könnte. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen fällt der Unterschied auf und es harmoniert wunderbar mit seinen rotbraunen Haaren und den scheinbar immer sanften, grünen Augen. Sue hakte sich bei Kaze ein und zusammen mit unseren M&M's machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Restaurant. Erstaunlich, wie gut Maria selbst in Umstandsmode aussieht. Na ja, sie hat sie schließlich selbst entworfen. Wen wunderst also? Wir nahmen die größte Limousine, die wir immer nur zu solchen Anlässen benutzen. Es war superbequem und wir genossen die letzten Minuten, bevor wir uns nach den Regeln der oberen Zehntausend benehmen mußten. Über das Autotelefon rief ich noch einmal Toshi an, um ganz sicher zu gehen, das Cee sich wieder in meiner Wohnung befand.

"Du hast Cee bei Granny gelassen und jetzt ist er allein in deiner Wohnung!" Sue hätte fast ihren Drink ausgekippt.

"Ja, Granny freut sich immer, wenn er eine Weile bei ihr bleibt und sie kümmert sich wirklich rührend um ihn. Ich wollte ihn ja mitnehmen, aber dann hätte mir Mike was anderes erzählt."

"Sehr richtig dieses Fellbündel kommt mir nicht mit in ein fünf Sterne Restaurant!" Empört sah Maria ihn an.

"Wie kannst du so nur etwas nur sagen! Er ist unser Maskottchen und doch so süß!" Shion bekam fast einen Lachanfall.

"Wenn man bedenkt, das er eigentlich nur ein Fellbündel ist, bei dem man nur dann feststellen kann wo vorne und hinten ist, wenn es bellt. Ist es doch erstaunlich, wie frech diese kleine Töle ist. Das liegt bestimmt..."

Ich schaltete auf Durchzug. Diese Debatten laufen doch jedesmal auf dasselbe hinaus. Keiner von ihnen wird je verstehen, wieviel mir Cee wirklich bedeutet. Sicher, sie wissen, das ich vernarrt in diese kleine Promenadenmischung bin und das ich jeden, der ihn auch nur im Ansatz bedroht ohne zu Zögern unangespitzt in den Boden ramme. Doch den wahren Grund kennen sie nicht. Seit ich klein war ist er mein ständiger Begleiter und das ist schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Damals, ganz zu Anfang hatte er noch die Gestalt eines Wolfes, doch im Laufe der Jahre paßte er sein Äußeres immer mehr der Umgebung an. Ein Wolf würde im heutigen Tokyo auch zuviel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, das sich hinter diesem kleinen Fellknäuel Cerberus der Höllenhund verbirgt? Nicht einmal die Engel wissen, das er mein ständiger Begleiter und Beschützer ist. Wieder eines dieser Geheimnisse, das außer mir niemand mehr kennt. Ich frage mich, ob er es nicht bereut seine ursprüngliche Gestalt meinetwegen aufgegeben zu haben...

Vielleicht können wir beide eines Tages wieder in unserer wahren Gestalt durch die Wälder streifen, so wie damals, als ich noch glücklich und sorglos war.

"Hey, seht mal! Das sieht ja nach einem gigantischem Empfangskomitee aus!" Aufgedreht deutete Kaze aus dem Fenster. Auh backe, was ist denn hier alles angerollt? Promis über Promis. Das wird ein verdammt länger Abend. Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder zurückfallen. Ein Glück ,das mich Katan hier bald raushaut. Wir hielten genau vor dem Eingang und von außen wurde langsam die Tür geöffnet, wodurch wir schon eine Kostprobe darauf erhielten, was uns noch erwartete, wenn wir ausstiegen. Na dann, los und immer Lächeln! Schließlich standen wir alle auf dem rotem Teppich und schon wieder sahen wir nicht da geringste von der Umgebung, da überall Blitzlichter aufleuchteten. Keine Chance nicht geblendet zu werden. Irgendwie schafften wir es durch den Pressepulk ins Restaurant. Verdammt und ich bin halbblind! Den Anderen erging es kaum besser und in diesem Schummerlicht erkennt man dadurch auch so unheimlich viel! Ein extrem freundlicher Kellner brachte uns zu einem Tisch, auf dem breit ein Schild mit unseren Namen stand und wo wir den Rest des Abends Glückwünschreden und Lobeshymnen ertragen dürften. Ein Blick in die Gesichter der Anderen zeigt, das sie derselben Ansicht sind wie ich. Völlig unnötig, absolut langweilig und nicht die geringste Chance dem zu entgehen! Mein Trumpf ist Katan, das wird mir eine Menge ersparen. Lächelnd blickte ich in die Runde und ließ alles über mich ergehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr hob meine Laune. Noch fünf Minuten und ich bin hier raus! Leider kreuzte er nicht auf. Verdammt, wo bleibst du? Du hast es mir doch versprochen. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch nach einer weiteren halben Stunde begann ich unruhig auf meinen Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Mike strafte mich mit seinen Blicken und ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Allerdings fing ich an mir Sorgen um Katan zu machen. Warum braucht er solange? Was ist passiert? Ein Puff in die Seite ließ mich wieder aufmerksam werden. Sieh an, jetzt also die feierliche Überreichung der Platinplatte, die dieses Mal von Maria in Empfang genommen wurde. Wir anderen hatten schon alle eine in der Wohnung hängen und da sie als Einzige noch keine hatte, ließen wir ihr heute diese Ehre zuteil werden. Die Presse meint zwar, es wäre völlig absurd, das eine Kostümbildnerin eine Platinplatte erhält (das hatten wir schon bei der letzten Überreichung angekündigt), aber so etwas scherte uns herzlich wenig. Maria hat sie alle mal verdient. Ich versuchte krampfhaft mir meine Langeweile nicht allzu deutlich anmerken zu lassen, was nicht ganz klappte. Mühsam unterdrückte ich ein Gähnen. Man, was bin ich müde! Ein leichtes Zittern des Tisches verhinderte allerdings, das ich doch noch losgähnte. Was ist das? Bevor ich mir darüber noch weiter Gedanken machen konnte erzitterte auf einmal der ganze Saal und von draußen klangen Donner ähnliche Geräusche herein. Ein Erdbeben schoß es mir durch den Kopf. Im Saal brach auch schon Panik aus. Alles rannte Durcheinander, während der Putz und einige der Kronleuchter zu Boden fielen. Die Securities packten uns und schleppten uns in Richtung Ausgang, da wir uns nicht von allein bewegten. Der Anblick, der sich einem draußen bot war kaum besser, als der im Inneren. Jedes Gebäude schien in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert zu werden und schwankte bedrohlich, während sich die Panik allmählich auf den Straßen verbreitete. Es donnerte unterbrochen und Blitze erhellten den nächtlichen Himmel. Von einer plötzlichen, explosionsartigen Lichtkugel wurde ich fast blind. Keiner von uns war mehr in der Lage klar nach zu denken und so verfrachteten und die Securities in verschiedene Limousinen und wiesen die Fahrer an uns wegzubringen. Erst, als ich schon eine Weile unterwegs war würde mir klar, was das vorhin gewesen sein mußte. Er hat es getan! Er hat seinen Vater befreit und dadurch diese Katastrophe ausgelöst! Mein Magen schnürte sich zusammen. Wieso ist es mir nicht schon von Anfang an klar gewesen, als er nicht auftauchte? Was mich aber noch viel mehr schockiert ist, das er scheinbar ohne jegliche Gewissensbisse das Leben von Millionen und Abermillionen Menschen aufs Spiel setzt, nur um einen einzigen Engel zu befreien. Ich hoffe nur, das Granny nichts passiert ist und das zu Hause alles in Ordnung ist. Wie kann er nur so viele Unschuldige gefährden? In mir mischten sich Enttäuschung und Wut über sein Verhalten. Ich habe ihm vertraut und jetzt das! Ist das die Sache wert? Fragend beobachtete ich die Sterne, doch sie gaben mir schon wie so oft nicht die erhofften Antworten.

_00-06-19_

_Next: Part 02 – Trouble_

Defunciongmx.de


	3. Part 02

00-05-21

**Love of an angel**

Part 02

_Trouble_

Endlich hielt der Fahrer vor dem Hotel in dem sich mein Apartment befand und ich kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte er so etwas nur tun? Ohne es zu wollen schlug ich die Tür so hart zu, das man das Echo noch eine ganze Weile hörte.

"Hey!" Oh man jetzt nicht auch noch du! Wenn ich mich jetzt auf ihn einlasse stampfe ich ihn in den Boden. Mit dem letzten Rest Anstand riß ich mich noch einmal zusammen.

"Sorry! Hier für sie." Ich drückte ihm ein Bündel tausend Yen Scheine in die Hand und ging ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen direkt in die Lobby. Das Geld war natürlich überflüssig gewesen, aber anders konnte ich mich momentan nicht bei ihm entschuldigen. Er würde es garantiert versaufen. Scheiße! Das nächste Mal mache ich 'ne Spende für die Gewerkschaft, das ist wenigstens sinnvoll! Entnervt drückte ich auf den Knopf am Aufzug. Warum kommt dieses Mistding denn nicht? Verflucht noch mal! Wütend kickte ich mit der Schuhspitze an die immer noch geschlossen Türen. Großer Fehler! So ein Mist, jetzt habe ich mir in diesen Schuhen auch noch Blasen gelaufen! Ist ja logisch, es muß ja unbedingt alles auf einmal kommen. Das wird noch jemand bereuen!

"Deshon-san! Deshon-san warten sie bitte einen Moment!" Was ist denn! Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren drehte ich mich um und segnete den Störenfried mit einem Gletschereisblick. Sofort zuckte er zusammen.

"Deshon-san, Verzeihung bitte. Wir wissen einfach nicht mehr wohin mit all den Blumen." Jetzt erkannte ich ihn, das ist Ryu der neue Portier und nebenbei einer von Grannys Enkeln.

"Sorry Ryu, ich hatte 'nen echt beschissen Tag." Verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf.

"Das macht doch nichts. Granny hat mir schon gesagt, das sie manchmal echt miese Laune haben. Sie meinte man könne es ihnen aber nicht übel nehmen, da sie ständig unter Druck stehen. Normalerweise sind sie der umgänglichste Mensch, den sie kennt. Ich glaube, sie hat recht." Super! Vielen Dank Granny, du ruinierst hier gerade meinen Ruf! Was passiert wohl, wenn einer dieser Presseheinis erfährt, das ich auch nett sein kann? Reiß dich zusammen, der Kleine kann nichts dafür, er hat andere Probleme.

"Du hattest Blumen erwähnt. Was ist damit?" Ich war schon lange dazu übergangen alle Menschen, die mir begegneten zu duzen mit einer Ausnahme, Presseheinis!

"Es ist unglaublich seit heute Nachmittag kommen dutzende von Blumenbouquets für sie. Fast die gesamte Lobby steht voll." Er gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen und wies laufend auf die Lobby. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Ein Meer aus Blumen und ich hatte es beim Reinkommen gar nicht bemerkt. Da der Aufzug immer noch nicht kam, ging ich mir einige der Bouques näher ansehen. Aus dem erst Besten zog ich eine Karte heraus. Ach sieh mal einer an Sony Records. Ich steckte die Karte wieder zurück. Sollte mich vielleicht mal wieder bei denen melden. Ein ziemlich dezent gehaltener Strauß, der fast ausschließlich aus Kirschblüten- und Glyzienenzweigen bestand wirkte auch sehr interessant. Ich konnte mir schon denken, von wem der stammte. Ein Blick auf die Karte bestätigte die Vermutung, Yoshiki. Alle anderen stammten wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich von namenhaften Plattenfirmen und diversen Promis. Halt, was ist das denn für eine gelbe Orchidee? Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis ich die Karte fand. Wer klebt sie denn schon unter den Topf? Endlich hatte ich das Ding in der Hand und mußte lächeln. Diese Handschrift kannte ich. Sanft geschwungen stand dort:

_**Wir gratulieren zum Erfolg der neuen Singel. **_

_**Sara und Setsuna Mudou**_

Die Beiden sind wirklich lieb. Kaum zu glauben, das ich sie erst vor drei Monaten kennengelernt habe. Das war in einem Einkaufszentrum gewesen, wo ich eigentlich nur meine so genannte Freizeit verbrachte, um mich mal neu einzudecken. Die Vorräte hatten doch ganz bedrohlich abgenommen und Einkaufen mache ich immer noch selbst. Tja, und wie in jedem schlechten Film, wo jemand vollgepackt aus einem Supermarkt kommt erging es auch mir. Man rannte mich über den Haufen. Nachdem ich meinen ersten Wutanfall überwunden hatte bekam ich auch mal mit, wer mich da eigentlich umgerannt hatte. Es war Sara gewesen, die auch noch ziemlich verheult aus sah. Natürlich bedauerte ich mein anfängliches Verhalten zutiefst und lud sie erstmal zu einem Kaffee ein. Dadurch lernte ich auch ihren Bruder Setsuna kennen und als ich den Beiden sagte, wer ich bin wollten sie es nicht glauben. Echt unglaublich! Dabei sind die Beiden seit Jahren Fans von uns! Das muß man sich mal vorstellen! Erst als die anderen Bandmitglieder aufkreuzten, glaubten sie mir. Irgend wann habe ich durch Zufall auch mal ihre Mutter kennengelernt. Eine ziemlich merkwürdige Person, wenn man mich fragt. Hält Setsuna für geistesgestört und Sara für ihr armes, hilfloses Mädchen. Ehrlich gesagt tun die Beiden mir leid. Selbst ein Blinder könnte merken, das Setsuna bis über beide Ohren in seine Schwester verknallt ist und ihr geht es genauso, auch wenn sie das noch nicht begriffen hat. Oder liegt das daran, das ich schon zu lange lebe um so etwas zu übersehen?

"Deshon-san, kommen sie! Sie müssen sich das hier mal ansehen!" Ryu stand auf einmal hinter mir und fast hätte ich ihm einen scharfen Verweis verpaßt, weil er mich in meinem Gedankengang gestört hatte, aber ich verkniff es mir. Ruhig Blut, warte bis du oben bist und es den Richtigen trifft. Ich nickte kurz und folgte ihm.

"Hier sehen sie? Das ist doch unglaublich!" Am liebsten hätte ich laut geschrien. Dort stand ein fast zwei Meter hoher Strauß, der anscheinend eine Pyramide darstellen sollte und er bestand ausschließlich aus blauem Rittersporn. Seit ich das Siegel trage flößen diese Blumen mir Angst ein und ich will gar nicht erst wissen warum.

"Schaff sie weg! Schaff sie alle weg!" Entsetzt sah er mich an.

"Deshon-san? Ganz sicher?" Mir wurde mulmig. Verdammt schaff endlich die Blumen weg! Nimm dich zusammen! Es sind nur Blumen, sie können dir nichts tun.

"Ja, es ist mir egal wie, aber schaff sie weg!" Ich zwang mich den Blick zu wenden und sah, das der Aufzug inzwischen angekommen war. Schnell ging ich darauf zu, allerdings nicht ohne mir vorher die Orchidee zu schnappen. Die würde ich auf jeden Fall behalten. Endlich im Aufzug atmete ich tief durch und dann fiel mir noch etwas ein.

"Ryu, bring den Strauß von Yoshiki zu Granny, sie wird sich sicher darüber freuen. Mit dem Rest kannst du machen, was du willst. Nur diese Pyramide will ich hier nicht mehr sehen!" Die Türen schlossen sich beinahe lautlos und ich befand mich auf dem Weg nach oben. Mein Ton war scharfer gewesen, als erforderlich, aber das ist eindeutig zuviel für heute gewesen. Warum blauer Rittersporn? Es weiß doch eigentlich jeder, das ich diese Pflanzen nicht ausstehen kann. Es macht keinen Sinn sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen es würde meine Wut nur noch steigern. Ein leises Piepen kündigte das Öffnen der Türen an. Erleichtert verließ ich den Aufzug. Endlich zu Hause! Seufzend stellte ich die Orchidee auf eine Kommode und zog endlich die Schuhe aus. Wird Zeit, das ich ins Bad komme. Eine kalte Dusche dämpft vielleicht auch meine üble Laune, bevor Katan hier wieder aufkreuzt. Da kein Licht brannte, als ich aus dem Aufzug kam steht fest, das er nicht da sein kann. Im Gegensatz zu mir findet er es notwendig das Licht brennen zu lassen, wenn er sich abends in der Wohnung befindet. Ich für meinen Teil kann gut und gerne darauf verzichten, es denn ich will etwas lesen oder ähnliches. So auch heute, ohne die Lichtschalter auch nur zu beachten ging ich ins Bad und schälte mich aus den Kleid. Gar nicht so einfach, da sich der Reißverschluß auf dem Rücken befand. Anschließend drehte ich das Wasser auf, entledigte mich auch noch den letzten Kleidungsstücken und stellte mich unter den warmen Strahl. Ah ist das angenehm! Nach einiger Zeit stellte ich sie wieder ab, rubbelte mich trocken und suchte mir aus dem Schrank frische Unterwäsche heraus. Mist! Ich habe wieder vergessen die BH's einzuräumen, dann eben nicht. Jetzt erst mal was Erfrischendes zu trinken. In meinen Lieblingsbademantel, eines dieser nur knapp knielänge erreichenden, ausschließlich aus Seide bestehenden Teile, gehüllt verließ ich das Bad und ging in die Küche. Mit einer Dose Cola in der Hand ließ ich mich wahllos in einen der Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen. Noch bevor ich den ersten Schluck trank irritierte mich irgend etwas. Hier ist jemand! Ach Quatsch, völlig unmöglich, wer sollte das sein? Das Gefühl verschwand nicht. Vorsichtig sah ich mich um und dann sah ich ihn. Er saß schräg neben mir auf dem Sofa und schien mich schon eine ganze Weile zu beobachten. Ganz sicher war ich mir da allerdings nicht, da es dafür einfach zu dunkel war. Seine langen Haare glänzten geheimnisvoll in der Dunkelheit. So schnell es ging sprang ich auf und schlug auf den nächstbesten Lichtschalter. Sofort flammten die verschieden Lampen auf, die überall großzügig verteilt herum standen und das Zimmer in ein angenehmes Schummerlicht hüllten. Shit, falscher Schalter! Der Halogenleuchter wäre mir wesentlich lieber gewesen, aber so geht es auch. Er lächelte mich an und dieses Gesicht kommt mir so gottverdammt bekannt vor. Wenn ich nur drauf kommen würde...

Ach ja klar, er sieht aus wie Setsuna. Das ist es, Setsuna! Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Aber warum hat er denn auf einmal lange Haare? Eine neue Idee von Maria?

"Oh man Setsuna, du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und lächelte weiterhin. Hier stimmt was nicht! Schnauze Hirn! Es ist alles okay. Er ist wahrscheinlich nur wieder zu Hause rausgeflogen und hat keine Unterkunft für heute Nacht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm langsam mal Miete berechnen.

"Hat Maria dir die Perücke verpaßt?" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Bilde ich mir das ein oder sehen seine Augen in diesem Licht leicht golden aus? In meinem Hinterkopf fingen allmählich die Alarmsirenen an zu schrillen. Irgend etwas ist hier faul, wenn ich nur wüßte was. Das Stehen nervte mich trotzdem und so ließ ich mich wieder in den Sessel sinken.

"Hey, gesprächig bist du heute ja nicht. Ist was passiert?" Er antwortete mir immer noch nicht. Na gut, wenn er nicht will. Wenigstens ist die Cola noch kalt. Halbwegs entspannt lehnte ich mich zurück und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr im Videorecorder. Schon fast halb zwölf. Katan wo bleibst du?

Ein leises Rascheln ließ mich den Blick wenden. Ah ha, er ist aufgestanden. Falls er hier übernachten will weiß er ja, wo sich das Gästezimmer befindet. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal. Ich wollte gerade wieder nach der Dose greifen, als sich seine Hand um mein Handgelenk spannte. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Es ist verdammt unklug mich heute abend noch zu reizen!

"Wer bist du?" Das ist nicht Setsuna! Schoß es mir blitzschnell durch den Kopf. Auf gar keinen Fall, seine Stimme klingt ganz anders, nicht so kühl und tief. Ich sah im fest in die Augen und hatte auch schon einen passenden Kommentar auf den Lippen, doch ich erstarrte. Goldene Augen! Kalte goldene Augen! Wer zum Henker ist das und warum fange ich an zu zittern? Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an, völlig unfähig mich irgendwie zu bewegen. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Doch je länger er mich festhielt und mich ansah, desto mehr verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl, das ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bemerkt hatte und das in meinem Inneren einen tiefen Abgrund herauf beschwor. Trotzdem weigerte ich mich auch weiterhin diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen und doch, es war die einzig logische Erklärung. Der Verdacht erhärtete sich immer weiter und ohne es zu wollen begannen sich Worte auf meinen Lippen zu formen.

"Nein... nein..." Nervös fuhr ich mir mit der freien Hand durch die Haare.

"Völlig unmöglich... du kannst kein Engel sein." Was fasel ich da eigentlich, der Typ ist kein Engel! Sein Griff wurde zu einer Stahlklammer uns als ich den Blick hob sah ich Zorn in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Was denn? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt? Er zwang mich aufzustehen und ihn direkt anzusehen. Ich hatte ihn für größer gehalten, aber er überragte mich gerade mal so eben. Würde ich Absätze tragen wären wir in etwa gleich groß. Mein Unbehagen wuchs immer weiter. Bald würde meine gleichgültige Fassade anfangen zu bröckeln.

"Du erkennst es wirklich nicht?" Man, das klingt ja fast nach einem Vorwurf. Was will der Kerl denn bloß von mir? Ich versuchte mein Handgelenk aus seinem Griff zu befreien, leider vergeblich. Er lachte kurz auf und irgend etwas an diesem Lachen veranlaßte mich ihn wieder anzusehen. Auf seinem Rücken befanden sich nun drei schneeweiße Schwingen und ohne es zu wollen löste sich ein leiser Schrei des Entsetzens aus meiner Kehle. Um seine Lippen leckte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln und instinktiv machte ich einen Schritt zurück, doch er zog mich sofort wieder an sich.

"Ist das Beweis genug?" Seine Stimme zeigte keinerlei Regung und ich nahm inzwischen seine gesamt Aura war. Er ist stark, verdammt stark. Ich würde nicht die geringste Chance haben, es denn...

Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, soweit durfte es einfach nicht kommen. Ich würde ihm keinen Beweis für seine Vermutung liefern. Anders kann er mich gar nicht gefunden haben! Doch die Panik in meinem Innern wollte nicht abflauen. Sie haben mich gefunden! Etwas mit dem ich im Traum nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Was würde erst geschehen wenn sie Katan bei mir entdecken würden? Immer noch zu jeglicher Bewegung unfähig blieb mir nur die Möglichkeit so zu tun als sei nichts weiter und ein Pokerface aufzusetzen, obwohl ich vor Angst verging. Wie lange würde ich das durchhalten? Meine Gedanken waren die eines gehetzten Tieres und es gelang mir nicht sie in logische Bahnen zu lenken. Ihm schien die Sache hingegen sehr zu gefallen. Er begann leicht zu lachen.

"Du bist für einen Menschen sehr schön. Weißt du das eigentlich?" Häh? Was soll das denn jetzt bedeuten! Im nächsten Augenblick preßten sich seine Lippen auf meine und ich spürte seine Zunge in meinem Mund. Nein! Nein nicht das! Jede Faser meines Selbst schrie auf und ich verkrampfte mich. Es war nicht nur seine Zunge da war noch etwas anders. Er versuchte mich dazu bringen etwas zu schlucken. Nein!

Ich biß zu. Wütend schleuderte er mich durch das halbe Zimmer.

"Miststück!" Seine Lippen bluteten. Na wenigstens etwas, aber ich ersticke gleich. Nach einem Hustenanfall hatte ich denn Grund dafür auch in der Hand. Eine Kapsel, die eigentlich wie jede normale, handelsübliche Tablette aussah. Will der mich unter Drogen setzen? Ah, langsam werde ich sauer. Meine Furcht wich mehr und mehr. Klasse endlich kann ich wieder halbwegs logisch denken! Engelchen nimm dich in acht! Mit dir werde ich auch so fertig. Er stand immer noch an der selben Stelle, doch sein Blick war wutverzerrt. Hat er etwa noch nie Gegenwehr erlebt? Vorsichtig und nicht zu schnell, da er mich nicht einen Augenblick lang aus den Augen ließ tastete ich mich in Richtung Schrank vor. Was auch immer in dieser Pille gewesen sein mag, es war verdammt stark und wirkte selbst jetzt. Ich konnte mich nur kriechend vorwärts bewegen. Möchte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich das Ding geschluckt hätte. Ah, da ist ja die Schublade. Blitzschnell zog ich sie auf und hielt ihm die 45er entgegen, die ich dort für Notfälle aufbewahrte.

"Keine Bewegung!" Verblüfft starrte er erst die Waffe und dann mich an. Tja Junge, so etwas nennt man weise Voraussicht und glaub ja nicht, das ich damit nicht umgehen kann. Aufatmend stellte ich mich wieder hin. Jetzt sind die Chancen wenigsten fair verteilt. Ich fixierte ihn, doch er zeigte immer noch keine Regung. Ganz im Gegenteil die Sache schien ihn zu amüsieren.

"Noch mal von vorne. Wer bist du?" Er antwortete nicht sondern beobachtete mich lächelnd. Seine Aura verstärkte sich auf einmal. Shit, gleich würde er angreifen und meine Chance auf Deckung ist gleich Null. Ich muß ihn unbedingt vorher treffen. Mein Finger begann sich langsam um den Abzug zu krümmen.

"Aufhören!" Das ist doch...

Noch ehe ich den Gedanken zu Ende geführt hatte stand Katan zwischen uns und damit genau in meiner Schußlinie. Seufzend ließ ich die Waffe etwas sinken und nahm den Finger vom Abzug.

"Rociel-sama, was tust du?" Huh, Rociel? Muß mir der Name was sagen? Irritiert linste ich über seine Schulter. Sein Gegenüber schien über die Einmischung nicht sonderlich erfreut zu sein. Mir war sie nur recht, damit hatte sich das Problem vorerst erledigt. Nur eine Erklärung wäre mal nicht übel.

"Misch dich nicht ein, Katan!" Holla, was ist denn das für ein Ton. Seit wann ist Katan ein Schoßtierchen, das man herumschubsen kann? Ein kaum merkliches Zittern ging durch Katans gesamten Körper. Er hat Angst vor ihm! Das brachte mein Blut erst so richtig zum Kochen. Ich veränderte meine Position etwas und stand dadurch schräg hinter Katan mit freiem Blick auf R- wie auch immer. Wütend fuhr ich ihn an.

"Was bildest du dir ein wer du bist, das du hier einen solchen Ton anschlägst? Das hier ist meine Wohnung und du bist hier ohne zu fragen eingedrungen! Ich bin diejenige, die ein Recht darauf hat sich aufzuregen!" Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Wer ich bin! Ich bin Rociel, höchster Engel der Himmel! Sei lieber froh, das du noch lebst! Normalerweise töte ich Menschen, wenn sie mir im Weg stehen!" Das ist doch die Höhe! Dem Kerl muß man mal gehörig einen Dämpfer verpassen. Engel oder nicht, das geht eindeutig zu weit! Doch bevor ich dazu kam mich näher mit ihm zu befassen mischte sich Katan ein.

"Rociel-sama ich bitte dich verschone sie. Sie hat nichts mit all dem zu tun!" Seine Stimme klang regelrecht flehend. Rociel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und machte mit einer Handbewegung deutlich, daß Katan ihm aus dem Weg gehen sollte. Gleich gehe ich hier durch die Decke! Das hier ist immer noch mein Leben und das werde ich bestimmt nicht so leicht aufgeben. Schließlich bin ich nicht das, was man wehrlos nennt! Dieser eingebildete Pinsel wird sich noch wundern! Ein leichtes Kratzen an meinen Beinen lenkte mich ab und ich senkte den Blick zu Boden. Ranken? Im nächsten Augenblick verspürte ich ein Brennen, als wenn jemand meine Beine mit Säure übergießen würde und verlor jeglichen Halt.

"Katan!" Meine Stimme schwankte durch die plötzlich auftreteten Schmerzen. Er wirbelte herum und erstarrte. Der Druck auf meinen Beinen wurde stärker und das Brennen breitete sich immer weiter aus.

"Rociel-sama! Hör auf damit!" In seinen Augen begannen Tränen zu schimmern. Verdammt noch mal tu was! Mein Blick glitt nach oben und ich sah in ein ziemlich zufriedenes Gesicht. Toll, der wird mir garantiert nicht helfen. Die Schmerzen waren inzwischen fast unerträglich. Trotzdem gelang es mir mich umzudrehen und die Quelle dieser Ranken aus zumachen. Die Kapsel! Das ist es also, was dieses Ding bewirkt. Zerstörung von Innen und wenn das nicht klappt Zerstörung von Außen. Ich schrie auf, als sich einige der Ranken um meinen Brustkorb legten.

"Rociel-sama!"

"Was ist mit dir Katan? Sie ist doch nur ein Mensch." Ich zischte einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Der Kerl regt mich auf! Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich aus den Ranken zu befreien, aber es schien als ahnten sie meine Bewegungen voraus und jedesmal waren sie woanders.

"Ne-chan!" Katan kniete inzwischen neben mir und versuchte nun ebenfalls die Ranken zu entfernen mit dem Ergebnis, das sie nun auch ihn attackierten.

"Ne-chan?" Täusch ich mich oder ist der Knabe irritiert? Hey, vielleicht meine Chance diese Dinger loszuwerden. Doch er belehrte mich schnell eines Besseren.

"Katan mach dich nicht lächerlich! Sie ist ein Mensch wie jeder andere!" Katan segnete ihn mit einem vernichteten Blick und versuchte noch mals eine der Ranken von meinem Körper zu entfernen.

"Laß es sein! Sie werden dich ebenfalls töten!" Ach so ist das! Ich darf hier das Zeitliche segnen aber Katan nicht wie?

"Paß mal auf du-" Eine erneute Schmerzenswelle ließ mich verstummen. Trotz allem hat er recht. Es ist zu gefährlich für Katan.

"Ist schon okay. Ich komm schon klar." Er starrte mich völlig ungläubig an, als ich ihm die Ranken aus der Hand nahm und aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone stieß.

"NE-CHAN!" Ist ja gut! Ich habe nicht vor hier drauf zu gehen! Die Ranken hatten inzwischen schon meinen Hals erreicht und begannen sich langsam zusammen zuziehen. Bald würde mir die Luft ausgehen. Das Zeug muß mit 'ner Python gekreuzt worden sein!

"Sehr vernünftig. Sei ein gutes Mädchen und stirb!" Der Kerl braucht dringend ein Hobby! Es klingt so, als würde das hier das normalste auf der Welt sein. Für mich ist es das keinesfalls und ich bemühte mich weiterhin das Zeug wieder loszuwerden.

"Du darfst sie nicht töten!" Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr mich um die Beiden zu kümmern. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich dennoch, das Katan unterbrochen auf ihn einredete. Langsam verdunkelte sich die gesamte Umgebung. Shit, die Luft wird knapp! Zum Glück hatten meine Arme noch ihre Bewegungsfreiheit. Ich habe nur diesen einen Versuch...

"Ach, und wieso nicht?" Die Stimme klingt ja richtig fordernd. Katans Argumente schienen nicht gefruchtet zu haben. Wenn er will werde ich ihm gleich den Grund nennen. Ich drückte ab. Der Schuß verhallte noch im Raum, als die Ranken schon in sich zusammen fielen. Nach Luft schnappend kniete ich mich hin. Puh, das ist verdammt knapp gewesen. Mit beiden Händen begann ich mir den Hals und die Schultern zu massieren. Zufrieden besah ich mir die Überbleibsel der Kapsel. Nur noch Staub.

"So und jetzt will ich verdammt noch mal eine Erklärung!" Beide zuckten zusammen, als ich aufstand und auf sie zukam. Fast wäre ich auch noch zusammengeklappt, aber Katan stand plötzlich an meiner Seite und stützte mich. Vorsichtig brachte er mich zum Sofa und zwang mich dort Platz zunehmen. Ohne sich weiter um den Störenfried zu kümmern.

"Katan!" Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Der soll sich lieber vorsehen!

"Nein Rociel-sama! Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du sie tötest!" Entschlossen hatte er den Blick gewendet und sein Gegenüber fixiert. Völlig ungläubig starrte dieser ihn an.

"Das würdest du nicht wagen." Kleines Verständnis Problem? Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe läßt Katans Aussage keinerlei Widerspruch zu. Die Spannung zwischen den Beiden wuchs. Beide ließen sich keinen Augenblick lang aus den Augen und Katan hatte sich schützend vor mich gestellt.

"Hört mal Jungs, könnten wir uns auf eine normale Unterhaltung beschränken? Ich hatte einen echt anstrengenden Tag." Ich ließ mich zurückfallen und wartete darauf, wie sie reagieren würden. Auf einen Machtkampf zwischen zwei Engeln kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Das wird meine Wohnung auch nicht überleben...

Nebenbei bin ich mir sicher, das Katan im Ernstfall nicht die geringste Chance haben würde. Die Spannung löste sich allmählich und Rociel ließ sich in den Sessel sinken, wo er bis vor kurzem noch ich gesessen hatte. Trotzdem ruhte sein finsterer Blick weiterhin auf mir. Demonstrativ setzte Katan sich so neben mich, das er im Ernstfall sofort zwischen uns stehen würde. Ein kurzer Blick in seinen Augen verriet mir seine Entschlossenheit. Er würde nicht zu lassen, das man dieser Kerl etwas antut. Beruhigt angelte ich mir die Dose Cola und genoß die in ihr immer noch vorhandene Kälte, die sich langsam in meinem Inneren ausbreitete.

"Du bist ein Narr, wenn du glaubst ich würde sie jetzt noch am Leben lassen!" Fast hätte ich mich an der Cola verschluckt.

"Wie war das gerade?" Fauchte ich zurück und haute wütend die Dose auf den Tisch. Er war dadurch in keinster Weise beeindruckt und Katan legte seinen Arm auf meine Schulter um mich am Aufspringen zu hindern. Langsam entspannte ich mich wieder.

"Nein, das wirst du nicht tun!" Völlig ruhig fixierte Katan ihn. Jetzt war Rociel an der Reihe aufzuspringen.

"Was für ein Narr bist du eigentlich? Sie hat gesehen, das ich ein Engel bin! Das Risiko ist viel zu hoch!" Ah, sie mal einer an. Du bist wütend, aber Katan willst du trotzdem nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Lachend sank ich zurück.

"Das ist der Grund? Deswegen der ganze Streß? Meine Güte und ich dachte du hättest was persönliches gegen mich." Völlig perplex sahen die Beiden mich an. Sofort wurde ich wieder ernst.

"Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich wüßte nicht, das Katan ein Engel ist?"

"WAS!" Er wäre mir fast an die Kehle gesprungen. Ich wich auf die äußerste Ecke des Sofas zurück. Katan stellte sich zwischen uns und versperrte ihm den Weg.

"Rociel-sama ich bitte dich hör auf damit." Ich konnte die Reaktion nicht sehen, aber dafür entdeckte ich rote Striemen auf meinen Beinen. Verdammter Mist und morgen geht der Videodreh los. Bei näherer Betrachtung fand ich diese Striemen in schönen regelmäßigen Abständen verteilt über meinen gesamten Körper. Super, und der Bademantel ist auch noch hin, überall Risse. Hoffentlich sind die morgen verschwunden. Was würde bloß Maria dazu sagen? Sie wird mir den Kopf abreißen, garantiert.

"... versuch nicht mich daran zu hindern. Du bist zwar mein Sohn, aber das berechtigt dich noch lange nicht dazu MIR Befehle zu erteilen!" Sohn! Habe ich mich gerade verhört oder was? Ich bin zulange in meinen Gedanken versunken gewesen und hatte so die Hälfte nicht mitbekommen.

"Äh, Moment mal. Katan soll das etwa heißen ER ist dein Vater!" Mein Finger wies auf Rociel. Er nickte kurz, während mich Rociel immer noch giftig anstarrte. Ich rappelte mich auf.

"Warum zum Henker hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Verdammt noch mal ich denke du vertraust mir!" Entschuldigend sah er mich an. So nicht, das zieht heute nicht mehr! Ein kurzer Seitblick verriet mir, das Rociel sich wieder in den Sessel hatte fallen lassen. Gut, der bleibt erstmal außen vor. Darum kann ich mich auch später noch kümmern.

"Das ist dann ja wohl auch der Grund, warum du heute abend nicht aufgekreuzt bist! Hast du eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie ätzend dieser Tag gewesen ist! Ich habe mich darauf verlassen, das du mich raushaust.! Stattdessen mußte ich mir zwei Stunden lang dieses totlangweilige Gelaber anhören!"

"Ne-chan!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. Aber nicht mit mir! Ich komme gerade erst richtig in Fahrt.

"Nichts da! Ich bin stinksauer! Du schuldest mir was und das weißt du!" Ich tippte ihm auf die Brust.

"Verdammt Ne-chan! Nimm endlich die Pistole runter!" Huh? Damit hatte er mich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Verwundert stellte ich fest, das ich ihm die Waffe an die Brust hielt.

"Sorry, gar nicht gemerkt." Ich nahm sie wieder runter. Erleichtert atmete er auf.

"Gib sie mir." Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Vergiß es! Nicht solange die Fronten geklärt sind." Ich warf Rociel einen mißtrauischen Blick zu, den dieser feindselig erwiderte. So ist es wirklich sicherer.

"Hör zu, ich weiß, das es nicht einfach zu verstehen ist, aber er ist mein Vater." Vorsichtig linste ich wieder zu Rociel rüber.

"Stimmt das?" Er deutete ein Nicken an, was mich schon wieder auf die Palme brachte. Ist der nicht in der Lage normal zu antworten?

"Er wird eine Weile hierbleiben." Jetzt wäre ich ihm fast ins Gesicht gesprungen.

"Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Dieser Typ in meiner Wohnung!"

"Ach, und wer will mich daran hindern? Du?" Das war der Tropfen, der das Faß endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte. Wütend fuhr ich in an.

"Ja, ganz genau! Das hier ist immer noch meine Wohnung!" Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl ein Ring aus Eisen lege sich um meinen Hals. Verzweifelt versuchte ich Luft zu schnappen. Der Druck nahm weiter zu und ich sank keuchend in die Knie.

"Rociel-sama!" Katan war zu ihm gestürzt und hielt seine Arme fest. Sofort ließ der Druck etwas nach. Verdammt, wenn das so weitergeht bin ich morgen früh 'ne Leiche!

"Laß mich los!" Seine Stimme war zu einem drohenden Zischen geworden.

"Nicht solange du nicht versprichst sie in Ruhe zu lassen." Fast sofort verschwand der noch verbliebene Druck. Trotzdem blieb ich vorerst auf dem Boden sitzen und massierte mir den schmerzenden Hals.

"Ich warne dich Katan, das wird-" Das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrach ihn. Abwesend griff er nach dem Hörer und ließ Rociel dabei nicht aus den Augen.

"Deshon." Er klang verblüffend ruhig. Bei Rociel leuchtete so etwas wie ein Fragezeichen auf und ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wir sind schon vor einiger Zeit dazu übergegangen, das wir uns mit demselben Namen am Telefon melden und da er keinen Nachnamen hat (jedenfalls nicht, das ich wüßte) einigten wir uns auf meinen.

"Sekunde." Er reichte mir den Hörer.

"Frag nicht. Es klingt wichtig." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm den Hörer in Empfang.

"Ja?" Ein leises Schluchzen vom anderen Ende und danach Stille. Seufzend stand ich auf und beobachtete nebenbei Katan, wie er schon wieder auf Rociel einredete. Bin mal gespannt wie lange er braucht um ihn zu überzeugen, das mein Leben kostbar ist.

"Shao-san... es ist furchtbar." Vor lauter Schluchzen war ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, um wenn es sich handelte.

"Sara? Sara-chan?"

"Ja. Shao-san es ist etwas ganz furchtbares passiert!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. So schlimm wie sie tut konnte es gar nicht sein. Trotzdem versuchte ich ruhig und interessiert zu wirken.

"Was ist passiert Sara-chan?"

"Setsuna, er... er... er hat mich geküßt!" Na endlich, das wurde langsam ja auch mal Zeit. Lang genug gebraucht hat er allemal.

"Das ist ja klasse!" Ich hörte wie sie scharf die Luft einsog.

"Ist es nicht! Shao-san unsere Mutter hat es gesehen." Verdammt, das ist tatsächlich ein Problem. Ihre Mutter ist so gottverdammt konservativ.

"Wie hat sie reagiert?" Nervös lief ich hin und her.

"Sie hat ihn rausgeworfen. Shao-san ich habe Angst um ihn. Er ist bis jetzt noch nicht zurück gekommen und ich weiß nicht, wo er steckt." Sie klang absolut verzweifelt. Aber meine Rolle dabei ist mir immer noch nicht ganz klar.

"Shao-san, du hast mir einmal gesagt, wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte könnte ich auf dich zählen." Sie machte wieder eine Pause. Ich wußte worauf sie hinaus wollte. Sofort machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer und kramte meinen Lederoverall aus dem Schrank. Die Pistole schmiß ich achtlos aufs Bett.

"Würdest du ihn suchen gehen? Ich würde es selber probieren, aber meine Mutter hat mich eingeschlossen." Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie kann man sich nur so aufführen?

"Geht klar Sara-chan." Endlich hatte ich den Overall in der Hand und machte mich nun auf die Suche nach den Stiefeln. Ich fand sie nicht, dafür aber die Handschuhe. Wie sind die bloß in die Kommode gekommen?

"Hast du 'ne Idee wo ich ihn finde oder abliefern könnte?" Sie lachte leicht. Indessen schlüpfte ich aus dem Bademantel und zwängte mich in den Overall.

"Ich danke dir. Warte... ich schätze Kira wäre eine Möglichkeit." Der Hörer klemmte zwischen meiner Schulter und dem Ohr, während ich meinen rechten Arm in einen Ärmel zwängte.

"Für das Erste oder Zweite?" Zwischenzeitlich wechselte der Hörer die Seiten und ich bekam auch meinen linken Arm durch die Öffnung.

"Das Zweite. Tut mir leid Shao-san ich muß Schluß machen. Meine Mutter kommt." Ich war gerade dabei den Reißverschluß zu schließen und stoppte mitten in der Bewegung.

"OK. Mach dir keine Sorgen ich finde ihn."

"Danke." Danach war sie weg. Ich schmiß das Telefon neben die Pistole und machte mich auf die Suche nach dem Helm. Diese Mutter ist wirklich das Letzte! Wo habe ich dieses Ding nur hingepackt?

"Katan! Ich muß weg! Wo ist der Helm?" Ich lag schon halb unter dem Bett und hatte dort auch schon die Stiefel gefunden, als ich seine Füße in der Tür erkannte.

"Oben links im Schrank. Was ist eigentlich passiert?" Scheiße! Beim Zurückkriechen hätte ich mir den Kopf gestoßen. Fluchend kam ich unter dem Bett hervor und machte den Schrank auf.

"Setsuna ist zu Hause rausgeflogen und Sara macht sich Sorgen um ihn." Klasse, da liegt er ja. Sein tiefes Schwarz glänzte matt in der Dunkelheit und direkt daneben lag Katans Helm, der dunkelblau schimmerte. Schnell schlüpfte ich in die Stiefel und Handschuhe, bevor ich ihm die Sache weiter erklärte.

"Rat mal, wenn ich suchen gehe." Ich schnappte mir beide Helme und rauschte an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

"Ne-chan warte!" Entnervt drehte ich mich um. Mit einer flachen Handbewegung warf er mir ein Schlüsselbund zu.

"Thanks, fast vergessen. " Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ach so, und wenn ich zurückkomme werden wir diese Sache hier klären! Glaub nicht, daß ich das vergesse!" Sein Lächeln verschwand, aber er nickte. Ich legte einen Zahn zu und war schon fast am Aufzug, als ich Rociel bemerkte, der breit grinsend zwischen mir und dem Aufzug stand.

"Willst du wirklich so gehen?" Das er seine Arme dabei um mich legte paßte mir ganz und gar nicht. Wütend schüttelte ich sie ab.

"Allerdings!" Sein Grinsen verstärkte sich noch weiter und ehe ich es verhindern konnte küßte er mich und seine Hände lagen unter meinem Overall. Mit aller Kraft stieß ich ihn weg.

"Was zum Teufel soll das?" Vorsichtshalber zog ich mich zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zurück. Der Kerl macht mich entschieden zu nervös.

"Ich schätze, ich weiß jetzt, was ich mit dir anfangen werde." Sein Lächeln wirkte sehr eindeutig und ich wußte sofort, was er meinte. Ich machte, das ich an ihm vorbei kam und drückte auf den Knopf.

"Niemals!" Ich zog den Reißverschluß zu und verschwand im Aufzug. Aufatmend lehnte ich mich gegen die Rückwand, als die Türen sich geschlossen hatten. Was für ein Tag und er ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Mit einem leisen Zischen öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren. Ich knipste das Licht in der Garage an und machte mich auf den Weg zur Harley. Der Chrom blitzte geheimnisvoll im Schatten auf. Ein Glück, das Toshi immer dafür sorgt, das der Tank voll ist. Seufzend setzte ich den Helm auf. Was bin ich froh, das die Hochsteckfrisur immer noch hält. Maria ist echt ein Schatz. Den anderen Helm deponierte ich unter dem Sitz und warf die Maschine an. Der Motor schnurrte wie ein ausgewachsener Tiger, aber es gibt keine Maschine die harmonischer läuft. Mit leuchtenden Scheinwerfern fuhr ich aus der Garage in die Richtung, wo die Wohnung von Sara und Setsuna lag. Den ganzen Weg über grübelte ich darüber nach wie ich es schaffen sollte Setsuna in dieser riesen Stadt zu finden. Doch ich hatte Glück er saß kaum einen Häuserblock von seiner Wohnung entfernt auf dem Bordstein unter einer Straßenlaterne. Die Knie angezogen, die Arme darüber verschränkt und den Kopf dazwischen verborgen. Mit leicht quietschenden Bremsen hielt ich genau neben ihm.

"Setsuna?" Er hob noch nicht mal den Blick. Na gut, dann eben anders. Ich stellte den Motor ab und ließ die Harley am Bordstein stehen. Vorsichtig ging ich auf ihn zu. Mit einer Hand schob ich das Visier hoch.

"Hey, Setsuna! Ich bin hier um dich einzusammeln." Irritiert hob er den Blick und sah mich an. Er hat geweint, das kann man deutlich sehen. Vorsichtig kniete ich mich neben ihn.

"Sara hat mich angerufen und mir alles erzählt. Komm, ich fahr dich zu Kira." Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu warten klopfte ich ihm kurz auf die Schulter und stand wieder auf.

"Shao-san glaubst du, das ich verflucht bin?" Häh, wie kommt er denn jetzt darauf. Ich nahm den Helm ab und richtete meinen Blick in die Ferne.

"Ich meine könnte Gott wollen, das ich leide?" Die Bitterkeit seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

"Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Erinnerst du dich daran, das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt." Ein bitteres Lachen löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Ich legte den Helm über den Lenker und kehrte wieder zu ihm zurück.

"Warum habe ich dann solche Schmerzen?" Der Junge ist wirklich verzweifelt. Seufzend ließ ich mich neben ihn sinken.

"Weil du verliebt bist. Das ist alles." Er sah mich an, als hätte ich gerade meinen Verstand verloren.

"Hör zu, ich will jetzt nicht hören was irgend jemand anderes dazu meint. Es ist egal, wichtig ist nur, das ihr euch liebt. Weißt du irgendwo steht geschrieben, einen Menschen zu lieben bedeutet das Antlitz Gottes sehen." Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir durch die Haare. Wieso erzähle ich ihm das? Er lehnte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und schloß die Augen.

"Ich danke dir Shao-san. Für alles, was du für uns getan hast." Sanft legte ich meine Arme um ihn und hielte ihn so einen Augenblick lang fest. Ein stilles Einverständnis zwischen uns, das wir für den Anderen einstehen würden, egal was auch passiert.

"Ist schon okay. Mach ich doch gern." Ich hauchte einen Kuß auf seine Stirn und stand langsam auf. Er kann einem wirklich leid tun. Der einzige Fehler, den er gemacht hat war sich in die falsche Person zu verlieben. Wenn das überhaupt ein Fehler ist. Wann bin ich eigentlich das letzte Mal verliebt gewesen? Ist das schon so lange her, das ich mich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern kann?

"Komm, es ist schon spät und ich habe keine Lust Kira aus dem Bett zu klingeln." Aber der Gedanke an Kira in einem Pyjama brachte mich unwillkürlich zum Lächeln. Mit etwas Protest erhob er sich und wischte sich noch einmal über die Augen. In ein paar Minuten würden jegliche Spüren seiner Tränen nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Ich schmiß ihm Katans Helm rüber und er setzte ihn folgsam auf, während ich die Maschine anwarf und ebenfalls unter meinem Helm verschwand. Shit, er hat noch nicht mal eine Jacke an. Das wird für ihn verdammt kalt werden, aber daran kann ich nichts ändern. Kaum saß er hinter mir und hielt sich fest fuhr ich auch schon an. Die Fahrt verlief ohne weiter Probleme und in Kiras Haus brannte sogar noch Licht. Ich parkte die Harley in der Einfahrt und verstaute beide Helm unter dem Sitz bevor ich Setsuna zur Haustür folgte. Er grinste mich breit an und drückte auf den Klingelknopf. Keine Spur davon, das er friert oder ihm sonst wie kalt ist. Warum mache ich mir überhaupt Sorgen um den Kerl? Er überrascht mich doch immer wieder. Es dauerte etwas bis die Haustür aufging und uns ein etwas zerwuselter Kira völlig fassungslos anstarrte. Er trug zwar keinen Pyjama, aber es sah trotzdem so aus, als hätten wir ihn geweckt. Sein helles Shirt war völlig zerknittert und seine Haare sahen auch nicht gerade besser aus.

"Was macht ihr denn hier? Wißt ihr wie spät es ist?" Ich nickte kurz und schob Setsuna an ihm vorbei in den Hausflur. Perplex blieb er in der Tür stehen bevor ihm einfiel, das er diese vielleicht wieder schließen sollte. Setsuna ließ sich auf die Treppe fallen und ich lehnte mich gegen die nächstbeste Wand.

"Es muß was ernstes passiert sein. Kommt mit in die Küche ich mach uns einen Tee. Ihr habt echt Glück, das mein Vater gerade nicht da ist." Damit habe ich fest gerechnet. Sein Vater ist ein richtiger Workaholic und in den seltensten Fällen zu einer normalen Uhrzeit zu Hause. Folgsam trotteten wir hinter im her und nahmen um den Küchentisch herum Platz. Ich drehte meinen Stuhl um und setzte mich rittlings auf ihn. Was mir einen nicht mißzuverstehenden Blick von Kira einbrachte. Setsuna schien es gar nicht zu bemerken er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

"Kira, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht hätte ich lieber ein Gin Tonic. Mehr Gin als Tonic bitte." Verblüfft sah er mich an und unterbrach für einen Moment das Herumhantieren. Auch Setsuna hatte den Blick gehoben.

"Guckt nicht so, ich hatte einen verdammt beschissenen Tag!" Kira pfiff leicht durch die Zähne, aber er stellte mir den Drink ohne weitere Fragen vor die Nase. Mit einen Zug kippte ich das halbe Glas hinunter. Das Zeug brannte sich durch sämtliche Eingeweide, aber es tat gut. Kira hatte sich inzwischen neben uns gesetzt. Die Teetassen dampften auf dem Tisch.

"Raus mit der Sprache, was ist passiert?" Fragend sah er mich an. Ich stieß Setsuna an.

"Ich äh... weißt du..." Er brach ab. Verdammt noch mal Junge ich will heute noch nach Hause. Er reagierte nicht weiter sondern nippte an seinem Tee, bis er ihn schließlich fast in einem Zug austrank. Kira wirkte völlig neutral und wartet darauf, das Setsuna fort fuhr. Mit einem Seufzen trank ich den letzten Rest des Gin Tonics und fixierte Setsuna, der auf einmal schwankte, bevor er auf den Boden sackte. Irritiert sah ich Kira an.

"Es ist nur Schlafpulver. Es ist besser für ihn wenn er schläft. Warte einen Augenblick ich bring ihn ins Bett." Bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte hatte er Setsuna hoch gehoben und war verschwunden. Der Knabe ist doch gerissener als ich dachte. Packt einfach was in Setsunas Tee und ich habe es noch nicht mal bemerkt. Vorsichtshalber rührte ich meine Tasse nicht an. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich seine Schritte auf dem Flur, kurz bevor er wieder in der Küche auftauchte.

"Ist der Tee nicht in Ordnung?" Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sagte, was ich dachte und er wurde leicht verlegen.

"Mißtrauisch hmm? Keine Sorge unsere Tassen sind sauber."

"Du verstehst, das ich trotzdem auf Nummer sicher gehe und nichts davon trinke." Lächelnd sah ich ihn an und er nickte.

"Du mußt wirklich einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt haben, wenn du meinst ich hätte es nötig zu solchen Mittel zu greifen, um dich-"

"Vergiß es! Ich bin momentan einfach nicht in der Stimmung für solche Scherze." Sein Blick wirkte leicht enttäuscht. Was mich zum Lächeln brachte. Er ist doch unverbesserlich.

"Wir sind gute Freunde. Lassen wir es dabei." Seufzend verschränkte ich die Arme über der Stuhllehne und ließ mein Kinn darauf sinken. Warum muß das auch alles unbedingt heute passieren? Normalerweise hätte ich sein Angebot mit anderen Augen betrachtet, aber momentan geht mir einfach alles gegen den Strich.

"Also, was ist passiert?" Entspannt lehnte er sich gegen den Tisch und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Aus reiner Gewohnheit nahm ich ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand und zog ebenfalls ein Stäbchen heraus. Er hob eine Augenbraue leicht an, als ich die Zigarette anzündete und den Rauch in Kringeln wieder ausatmete. Stimmt ja, er sieht mich zum ersten Mal rauchen. Ich nahm noch einen Zug und genoß das leichte Prickeln im Hals, bevor ich ihm antwortete.

"Er hat Sara geküßt und seine Mutter kam natürlich genau in diesem Augenblick rein. Sie hat ihn rausgeworfen und Sara bat mich ihn zu suchen." Kiras Blick glitt in Richtung Treppe. Sein Blick verriet so etwas wie tiefe Besorgnis.

"Ich dachte mir schon so etwas. Aber eigentlich wollte ich wissen, was dir passiert ist." Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Sein Blick fixierte mich aufmerksam und ich wußte, das jegliche Ausflüchte sinnlos waren. Er besitzt denselben Dickschädel wie ich. (Was übrigens auch einer der Gründe ist, warum wir uns so gut verstehen.)

"Vertrau mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen. Es ist ohnehin total absurd." Ich widmete mich wieder der Zigarette. Leicht lachend drückte er seine Zigarette aus und ging neben meinem Stuhl in die Hocke. Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich durch meine Haare und zwang mich dennoch ihn anzusehen.

"Warum habe ich erwartet, das du mir auch nur ein einziges Mal eine klare Antwort geben würdest?" Sein Blick verriet wie tief unserer Freundschaft war und das er meine Antwort akzeptierte, auch wenn es ihm nicht paßte. Ich nahm noch einen letzten Zug und schnippte die Zigarette in die Spüle. Langsam stand ich auf, wobei seine Hand langsam aus meinen Haaren glitt.

"Jeder von uns hat sein kleines Geheimnis und das ist gut so." Mein Blick lag nun auf der Treppe. Irgendwo dort oben schläft Setsuna jetzt den Schlaf des Gerechten und sammelt seine Kräfte für den nächsten Tag. Was wird er wohl für ihn bringen? Ich beneide ihn. Sobald ich nach Hause komme muß ich mich wieder mit diesem Engelsproblem rumschlagen. Allein der Gedanke verursacht bei mir ein Stimmungstief. Ich spürte zwei Hände auf meinen Schultern und drehte mich überrascht um.

"Mach dir keinen Sorgen. Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen." In seiner Stimme schwang so etwas wie Melancholie mit, aber ich verkniff es mir ihn danach zu fragen. Auch er hat sein kleines Geheimnis, das ist deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er bemerkte meinen Blick und lächelte sanft.

"Du weißt, auch ich werde nichts sagen." Ich nickte und er fuhr fort.

"Eines Tages vielleicht können wir uns unsere Geheimnisse anvertrauen. Doch noch ist es zu früh." Sein Blick wurde total abwesend und ich begann mich zu fragen woran er dabei dachte. Sanft legte ich eine Hand auf seine.

"Ja, vielleicht... eines Tages..." Er griff nach meiner Hand und drückte sie. Was ist das, was ich da spüre? Der Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens? Klar, ich weiß, das ich gelogen habe. Mein Geheimnis wird er nie erfahren, aber seit wann fange ich an das zu bereuen? Ich löste mich von ihm.

"Sorry, aber ich muß los!" Etwas irritiert sah er mich an, doch dann lächelt er wieder.

"Was ist los Kira-chan?" Jetzt brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. Perplex sah ich ihn an.

"Genau das hat gefehlt! Deshalb wußte ich auch, das etwas nicht stimmen konnte." Ach, jetzt fällt bei mir der Groschen. Seit unserer Ankunft hatte ich ihn nicht mit Kira-chan angeredet. Dabei ist das zumindest einmal Pflicht. Kein Wunder, das er mißtrauisch wurde.

"Erwischt." Auch ich lachte und ging zur Haustür. Meine Hand lag schon auf der Klinge, als er mich zurückhielt.

"Was auch immer passiert, wir bleiben Freunde oder?" Ich versteifte mich. Ahnt er etwas oder meint er damit sein Geheimnis? Ich begegnete einem Blick, der mich irritierte. Warum ist er auf einmal so ernst? Eine dunkle Vorahnung?

"Ja, wir bleiben Freunde, egal was passiert." Mir war nicht wohl dabei, als ich durch die Tür hinaus in die Dunkelheit trat. Etwas sagte mir, das von irgendwoher Gefahr drohte. Aus reiner Gewohnheit drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Kira stand immer noch in der geöffneten Tür und das Licht, das im Inneren brannte hüllte ihn ein wie ein Mantel. Langsam ging ich weiter und spürte seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken. Ja, gar kein Zweifel er merkte es also auch. Mechanisch griff ich nach dem Helm und warf ich die Maschine an. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich aus der Einfahrt fuhr. Los geht's auf zum Nächstem. Beim Vorbeifahren winkte ich Kira noch mal zu und bog um die nächste Ecke. Jetzt in der Stille der Nacht verstärkte sich das Gefühl noch weiter. Irgend etwas ist ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Etwas ist in Bewegung geraten und Rociels Auftauchen hängt damit zusammen. Verdammt und er ist mit Katan allein! Ich zog die Maschine hoch und hoffte nur, das mir nicht ausgerechnet jetzt eine Streife begegnen würde. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, das ich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurückkehren muß. Die Gefahr ist fast greifbar und dennoch hielt sie sich verborgen. Nur weshalb jetzt? Warum habe ich gerade jetzt diese dunkle Ahnung? Endlich tauchten die Lichter des Hotels vor mir auf. Erleichtert fuhr ich in die Tiefgarage und stellte die Maschine ab. Gleich werde ich in mein Bett fallen und für ein paar Stunden würden mich keine Gedanken an Engel mehr stören. Katan wartet bestimmt schon auf mich und Cee wird außer sich sein vor Freude. Cee! Scheiße, ich habe ihn den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen! Verdammt, warum ist mir das nicht gleich aufgefallen? Ich hatte doch extra Toshi darum gebeten ihn abzuholen. Mist! So schnell ich konnte rannte ich zum Aufzug. Die Fahrt nach oben schien ewig zu dauern. Hoffentlich ist Cee nichts passiert. Endlich gingen die Türen auf und ich trat in das warme Licht meiner Wohnung. Katan ist also noch wach. Doch wo ist Rociel? Nervös sah ich mich um. Nichts! Absolut nichts!

"Katan?" So leise wie möglich legte ich den Helm auf der Kommode neben der Orchidee ab. Immer noch keine Antwort. Langsam ging ich durch die Wohnung und fand ihn schließlich tief in Gedanken versunken am Fenster des Wohnzimmers gelehnt. Sein Blick richtete sich auf irgend etwas in der Ferne. Vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er zuckte zusammen.

"Ach, du bist es." In seinem Blick ist Furcht gewesen. Besorgt sah ich ihn an.

"Warum bist du so nervös?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann werde ich es dir sagen, es liegt an ihm!" Beschwörend legte er einen Finger an die Lippen, doch ich dachte gar nicht daran leise zu sein.

"Verdammt noch mal, er macht dir Angst!" Sein Blick flackerte kurz, aber er reagierte nicht weiter. Seufzend fügte ich mich. Er wird sich vorerst nicht zu diesem Thema äußern und mir geht es ohnehin auf die Nerven.

"Gut, dann eben nicht. Weißt du eigentlich wo Cee steckt?"

"Ich habe ihn ins Gästezimmer gesperrt."

"Du hast WAS!" Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel! Nicht genug damit, das er hier einen Engel anschleppt, nein er sperrt auch noch Cee ein. Hat er denn überhaupt keine Ahnung was alles hätte passieren können? Cee hat genau dieselbe Abneigung gegen das Eingesperrtsein wie ich. Wütend machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Gästezimmer und hörte schon vom Weitem aufgeregtes Kläffen.

"Ganz ruhig mein Kleiner. Ich bin ja wieder da." Das Kläffen verstummte und ich öffnete die Tür. Sofort stürmte ein kleines Fellknäuel auf mich zu und hüpfte freudig um meine Beine herum. Lachend hob ich ihn hoch.

"Na, hast du mich vermißt?" Ein freudiges Bellen kam zur Antwort und im nächsten Moment schleckte er meine Wange ab.

"Das reicht als Antwort. Jetzt aber los! Tob dich aus! Ich muß noch ein Wörtchen mit Katan reden." Ich setzte ihn wieder auf dem Boden ab und sofort stürmte er auf Katan zu. Langsam folgte ich ihm. Schon erstaunlich, das er Katan nicht mißtraut. Von Anfang an haben die Beiden sich verstanden. Ob er damals schon wußte, das Katan ein Engel ist? Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren...

Die Beiden hatten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht und Cee schien ihm absolut nichts nachzutragen. Ich ließ mich neben sie fallen.

"Okay, was war der Grund?" Wieder wich er meinem Blick aus. Es ist doch zum Verzweifeln.

"Rociel?" Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens sträubten sich Cees Nackenhaare. Verdutzt sah ich Katan an. Redet er jetzt doch?

"Cee hat versucht ihn anzugreifen." Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Das hast du gut gemacht mein Kleiner!" Sanft kraulte ich ihn hinter den Ohren. Er gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und hüpfte auf meinen Schoß.

"Das hat er nicht! Rociel hätte ihn getötet, wenn ich nicht schneller gewesen wäre!" Seine Stimme schwang vor Zorn und Hilflosigkeit. Gelassen legte ich die Füße auf den Tisch und verschränkte meine Arme hinter dem Kopf. Selbst Rociel würde Cee nicht töten können. Er ist ein Wesen der Unterwelt und aus irgend einem Grund unsterblich. Allerdings kann er Schmerz empfinden und diejenigen, die ihn verletzen überleben es in den seltensten Fällen.

"Ach, jetzt verstehe ich."

"Ne-chan, versprich mir in seiner Gegenwart vorsichtig zu sein. Er hat mir zwar versprochen dir nichts zu tun, aber er ist unberechenbar." Irritiert löste ich mich aus meiner Position. Täusche ich mich oder weint er?

"Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Für ein paar Tage wird es schon gehen. Morgen bin ich ohnehin nicht da. Wir fangen ja mit dem Dreh an. Hey, Cee und du läßt Rociel in Ruhe!" Er bellte, als wollte er sagen, das er mich verstanden hatte. Erleichtert nickte Katan und vermied es weiterhin mich direkt anzusehen.

"So, und jetzt schlafe ich 'ne Runde. Morgen früh sieht die Sache schon anders aus." Meine plötzliche gute Laune schien ihn zu irritieren. Dabei bin ich nur froh, das Rociel nicht zu meinen Verfolgern zählt. Es sollte kein Problem darstellen ihm eine Weile lang aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Ich danke dir Ne-chan." Aufmunternd klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter und visierte das Schlafzimmer an. Ohne Licht zu machen schlüpfte ich aus dem Overall und unter die Decken. Was für ein Tag...

Eine Hand fuhr zärtlich an meinem Rücken entlang und sofort saß ich wieder aufrecht im Bett. Das kann doch unmöglich sein! Ein kurzes Handeklatschen und schon war der Raum in ein angenehmes, bläuliches Licht gehüllt. Entsetzt stellte ich fest, das neben mir Rociel lag, der auch nicht gerade weiter begleitet als ich war. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen schlich ich zum Schrank, streifte eines meiner seidenen Nachthemden über und zog mich mit einer dicken Wolldecke zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Das Licht verlosch noch bevor ich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Dieser Kerl ist unmöglich!

"Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen." Seine Stimme klang unsicher. Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Daran ist jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr zu ändern. Das Sofa ist auch bequem. Komm Cee." Der Kleine war völlig aus dem Häuschen und rollte sich zu meinen Füßen zusammen. Es kommt nicht mehr oft vor, das wir zusammen in einem Bett übernachteten. (Schließlich ist er ein ordentlich erzogener Hund.) Kaum hatte ich die Augen geschlossen spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Stirn.

"Paß auf dich auf."

"Nur keine Sorge. Mir passiert schon nichts. Schließlich habe ich zwei starke Beschützer." Ob er noch etwas sagte konnte ich nicht mehr verstehen. Der Schlaf übermannte mich und ich sank hinab in die Dunkelheit.

_Es war dunkel, doch das Dunkel war nicht schwarz, sondern blutrot. Ängstlich schaue ich mich um. Sie jagen mich..._

_Ohne auf den Boden zu achten renne ich immer weiter. Ihre Stimmen sind ein unheilvolles Wispern, das meinen Herzschlag noch beschleunigt._

_Vor meinen Füßen erscheint ein Abgrund. Ich sitze in der Falle. _

_Meine Verfolger haben mich eingeholt. Ich spüre ihren Atem in meinem Nacken, doch ich sehe sie nicht. _

_Sie umkreisen mich. Verzweifelt suche ich nach einem Fluchtweg. Eingekesselt! _

_Sie haben mich! _

_Unsichtbare Hände greifen nach mir. Vergeblich versuche ich sie ab zu wehren. Sie zerreißen meine Kleidung und werfen mich zu Boden._

_Plötzlich sind sie überall auf meinem Körper. Ich höre ihr Lachen und versuche immer noch zu entkommen, doch sie halten mich eisern fest. _

_Ihre Hände wandern auf meinem schutzlosen Beinen hin und her. _

_Ein Schrei des Entsetzens hallt durch das Tal..._

Zitternd sitze ich aufrecht auf dem Sofa. Der Schrei gellt immer noch in meinen Ohren nach. Was ist das gewesen? Ein Einblick in meine Vergangenheit? Verwirrt wische ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Verdammt ich bin total durchgeschwitzt. Zwei klare Augen fixieren mich in der Dunkelheit und sie beruhigen mich. Es ist nur ein Traum gewesen...

Plötzlich legen sich zwei Arme um mich. Ich schreie auf.

"Pst! Ne-chan du hast wieder im Schlaf geschrien. Was hast du?" Völlig aufgelöst erkannte ich Katans Gesicht im Halbdunkel.

"Es war wieder einer dieser Träume nicht wahr?" Meine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst, so das ich nur nicken konnte. Beruhigend strich er mir über den Kopf.

"Beruhige dich. Ich bin ja bei dir." Ich ließ mich an seine Brust sinken und atmete seine Nähe ein. Ohne es zu wollen brach ich in Tränen aus.

"Ist es dieses Mal so schlimm gewesen?" Seine Stimme war ganz sanft und beruhigte mich langsam wieder.

"Ja, es geht wieder los." Nervös krampfte ich meine Hände zusammen. Seine Hände umschlossen sie ohne mich loszulassen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht wieder vorbei. Ist es denn schon wieder soweit?" Seine Frage hatte ihre Berechtigung. Normaler weise fangen diese Träume erst zu einer bestimmten Jahreszeit an und bis dahin sind es immerhin noch zwei Monate. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, aber etwas stimmt nicht. Es ist, als könnte ich eine dunkle Bedrohung spüren ohne sie fassen zu können." Er hatte mir ruhig zugehört und mich sanft hin und her bewegt. Deshalb kostete es mich wohl so viel Überwindung weiterzusprechen. Doch ich weiß, das ich ihm vertrauen kann. Er wird schweigen.

"Ich habe Angst. Schreckliche Angst!" Flehend sah ich ihn an. Für einen kurzen Moment stutzte er, doch dann lächelte er mich an.

"Egal, was auch passiert. Ich werde dich beschützen." Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ ich mich wieder gegen seine Brust sinken. Es tut so gut zu wissen, das man nicht mehr allein ist.

"Versprich mir, das du mich nicht verläßt. Ich könnte die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ertragen." Er antwortete nicht, sondern drückte mich nur fester an sich. Irgendwann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen...

Ein angenehmer Duft von Frühling und Kaffee weckte mich. Etwas erstaunt darüber, das ich auf dem Sofa lag stand ich dennoch auf. Oh man, wie spät ist es eigentlich? Suchend sah ich mich nach Cee und Katan um, aber von Beiden fehlte jegliche Spur. Wie jeden Morgen warf ich als aller Erstes die Stereoanlage an und schon hallten die Klänge eines Gitarrensolos durch die Wohnung. Also dann, machen wir ein bißchen Frühsport! Fröhlich vor mich hinsummend ließ ich meine Bewegungen den Rhythmus der Musik übernehmen.

"_...all I wanted was the peace of the night... ...it's a city of shadows it's a city of crime..._" Klang es aus den Boxen und summte oder sang den Text ganz nach Lust und Laune zum Großteil mit. Nach zwei weiteren Songs hielt ich meine Pflicht für getan. Immer noch summend schlenderte ich ins Bad. Durch die Tür schlug mir eine Dampfwolke entgegen.

"Katan?" Keine Antwort. In diesem Nebel erkannte ich fast gar nichts, aber was macht das schon? Lächelnd ließ ich das Nachthemd und den Slip herunter gleiten und stellte mich unter die Dusche. Langsam zog ich die Nadeln aus der immer noch vorhanden Frisur und ließ danach das Wasser durch die gelösten Haare laufen. Durch das warme Wasser verstärkte sich der Dunst nur noch mehr, aber meine Laune konnte das nicht mehr mindern. Das Frühstück ist garantiert schon fertig. Ausgelassen fing ich an zu singen. Unter der Dusche sind mir bisher immer noch die besten Ideen für unsere Songs gekommen.

"_Can't say I love you... ...can't you understand?... hmm... I'm a wild rose..._"

Hey, das ist gut! Darüber muß ich unbedingt mit Shion reden. Er hat doch bestimmt noch ein paar Noten, die Text brauchen oder ihm fällt was passendes dazu ein. Nach einiger Zeit drehte ich das Wasser wieder ab und hüllte mich in ein Handtuch. Möchte wissen, ob ich an meine Klamotten ran komme. Nachdem ich meine Haare unter einen Handtuchturban verstaut hatte machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Super, keiner da! Völlig gelassen suchte ich mir die passende Unterwäsche für den Tag heraus und griff ich nach meinen Lieblingsklamotten, die aus einer zerrissenen Jeans und einer leicht fallenden Seidenbluse bestehen. Durch die immer noch nassen Haare wird die Bluse zwar leicht durchsichtig, aber was macht das schon? Gut gelaunt schwang ich die Küchentür auf.

"GUTEN MORGEN!" Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel ein Tablett auf den Boden und ich starrte einen völlig entgeisterten Katan an.

"Kann es sein, das du ein klein wenig schreckhaft bist?" Lächelnd half ich ihm die Scherben aufzuheben. Ein Glück, das die Kaffeekanne nicht dabei war.

"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Er nickte kurz und schmiß die letzten Scherben in den Mülleimer.

"Weißt du wo Rociel steckt?" Irritiert schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Nope! Seit gestern Nacht nicht mehr gesehen." Er wirkte irgendwie erleichtert.

"Hey, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Mit ihm werde ich schon fertig!" Verblüfft starrte er mich an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Was ist daran bitte so lustig?"

"Nichts, nichts." Er lachte immer noch. Insgeheim freute ich mich, das er wieder lachte. Fast tat es mir leid, das Thema zu wechseln. Aber es ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden.

"Wieviele Menschen sind gestern Nacht eigentlich gestorben?" Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Fassungslos ruhte sein Blick auf mir.

"Sagst du es mir oder muß ich aus der Zeitung erfahren?" Langsam näherte er sich dem Tisch und hob die Zeitung hoch.

"Nein, das mußt du nicht, aber ich wünschte, du hättest mich nicht gefragt." Er litt darunter, das konnte man deutlich sehen.

"Wieviele?" Nervös drehte er die Zeitung zusammen.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es lief alles ganz anders als geplant." Völlig verstört ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Was soll das heißen, es lief anders als geplant?" Er vermied den Blickkontakt mit mir.

"Die Opfer sollten minimal bleiben, aber irgend etwas ist schiefgegangen." Mein Blick fiel auf die Schlagzeile des Tages, die allerdings nur zur Hälfte sichtbar war:

**'Erdbeben versetzt Stadt in Panik... 1.000 Tote...' **

Mir verschlug es den Atem. So viele also...

"Verdammt, ich wünschte, du hättest nie etwas davon erfahren!" Wütend ließ er die Zeitung auf die Tischplatte sausen. Aus einer Ecke drang ein unzufriedenes Knurren zu mir herüber.

"Cee! Oh, tut mir leid mein Schatz, ich habe dich noch gar nicht begrüßt." Sofort stand ich auf und holte die Schachtel mit den Hundekuchen aus dem Schrank. Fast augenblicklich hüpfte ein völlig aus dem Häuschen geratener Hund um meine Füße herum. Ich ließ fünf Stück in meine Hand fallen und stellte die Schachtel wieder zurück.

"Ist ja gut. Hier hast du sie." Lachend sah ich zu, wie er sie fröhlich mit dem Schwanz wedelnd verspeiste.

"Es waren an die 1.500 Opfer."

"WAS!" Schlagartig stand ich und versuchte meine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Flehend sah er mich an.

"Wie konntest du nur! Wie konntest du nur so viele Unschuldige opfern?" Noch dazu für einen Engel, aber das sagte ich ihm nicht. Ich wußte, das es ohnehin schon schwer genug für ihn war mir überhaupt etwas darüber zu erzählen.

"Ich habe versucht das Risiko so gering wie möglich zu halten, aber..." Er brach ab und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, das jemand die Aktion sabotiert hat." Wie bitte! Verblüfft folgte ich seinem Blick, der sich 'gen Himmel richtete.

"Wie hoch wäre die Zahl gewesen, wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre?" Er seufzte und drehte sich wieder um. Derweil hatte ich schon längst einen Topf mit Wasser auf den Herd gesetzt und die Platte angemacht.

"Vielleicht zehn oder fünfzehn." Ich warf Cee einen Aha-Blick zu und begann im Kühlschrank zu kramen.

"Ne-chan, es tut mir leid! Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn wir uns nie kennengelernt hätten." Ohne mit der Wühlerei aufzuhören antwortete ich ihm. Wo ist eigentlich die Paprika abgeblieben?

"Vergiß es, vorbei ist vorbei. Du kannst es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Außerdem würde mir etwas fehlen, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst." Vollgepackt mit Gemüse, einigen Eiern und dem letzten Rest Tiefkühllachs schlug ich die Kühlschranktür wieder zu.

"So, und jetzt mach ich uns ein gescheites Frühstück!" Sein Blick brachte mich wieder zum Lachen.

"Sieh mich nicht so ungläubig an. Man kann die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, auch wenn sie erst ein paar Stunden her ist. Das Leben geht weiter und ich habe nicht vor mir es durch irgend etwas vermiesen zu lassen."

"Sie hat recht mit dem was sie sagt!" Völlig unbemerkt war Rociel in der Küche aufgetaucht.

"Anmerkung zum letzten Satz: Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel." Ich segnete ihn mit einem eisigen Blick und machte mich daran das Gemüse klein zu schneiden. Auf eine weitere Auseinandersetzung mit diesem arroganten Engel kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Möchte mal wissen, woher er die Klamotten hat. Soweit ich mich entsinne gehören enganliegende Lackhosen und weite Hemden nicht unbedingt zu der Auswahl unserer Kleiderschränke.

"Rociel-sama!" Das hört sich ja fast so an, als hätte er ihn vermißt. Cee stieß ein feindseliges Knurren aus und näherte sich Rociel.

"Was ist das denn?" Er gab sich größe Mühe mehr als nur beleidigend zu klingen.

"Ein Hund! An deiner Stelle würde ich ihn nicht reizen. Laß gut sein Cee." Knurrend zog er sich unter meinen Stuhl zurück und beobachtete Rociel weiterhin. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf das Gemüse. Die Vorstellung, hier keine Gurke kleinzuschnippeln, sondern etwas anderes sorgte bei mir für einen Heiterkeitsausbruch.

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht, das man morgens so gute Laune haben kann. Selbst ins Bad ist sie singend gekommen." Fast wäre mir das Messer ausgerutscht, aber ich beherrschte mich gerade noch.

"Soll das etwa heißen, das du mich beim Duschen beobachtet hast?" Ich zwang mich ruhig zubleiben und hackte weiter das Gemüse klein. Allerdings bekam das Brett merklich tiefere Furchen.

"Was kann ich dafür, das du ins Bad kommst und mich nicht bemerkst?" Jetzt reichst! Ich rammte das Messer mit Schwung in das Brett und funkelte ihn an.

"Du hättest dich ja auch bemerkbar machen können!" Er warf mir ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu.

"Wieso? Mir hat der Ausblick gefallen." Ruhig Blut, der will dich nur provozieren. Laß dich einfach nicht darauf ein. Vorsichtig ließ ich das klein geschnittene Gemüse in das inzwischen kochende Wasser gleiten und würzte das Ganze.

"Sieh an, heute ist die Dame sprachlos." Okay, das reicht endgültig. Wenn er es unbedingt so haben will, dann bitte sehr. Schließlich habe ich ihn nicht darum gebeten hier zu bleiben.

"Das liegt einzig an der Tatsache, das ich mir nicht diesen wunderschönen Tag vermiesen lassen will." Sorgfältig befreite ich den Lachs von seinen Gräten und legte ihn in eine Pfanne, die mit Öl getränkt war. Nach circa zwei Minuten begann das Ganze zu bruzeln. Im Hintergrund hörte ich, wie Katan den Tisch deckte. Seltsam, wieso verhält sich Rociel so ruhig? Allerdings brauchte ich meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit für die Kocherei und so war es mir letztendlich egal. So, und jetzt noch ein Ei darüber. Perfekt! Mit etwas Schwung wendete ich den Inhalt der Pfanne in der Luft und fing ihn elegant wieder auf. Tja, Übung macht eben den Meister!

"Frühstück ist fertig!" Lachend drehte ich mich um und verteilte die Portionen auf den Tellern.

"DAS kann man Essen?" Jetzt werd hier mal nicht kleinlich! So schlecht koche ich ja auch nicht. Katans besorgten Blick quittierte ich mit einem Augenzwinkern. Heute werde ich mir durch nichts den Tag vermiesen lassen.

"Wenn du etwas anderes wünscht Rociel-sama." Katan war schon fast aufgestanden, als ich ihm an Ärmel zurück hielt.

"Das wäre ja noch schöner! Bleib gefälligst sitzen! Wenn ihm das Essen nicht paßt, dann soll er sich selbst etwas machen!" Außer einem drohenden Blick gab es allerdings keine weitere Reaktion und so machte ich mich mit Heißhunger über meine Portion her. Der Kaffee ist wie immer klasse. Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück bis ein Blick auf die Uhr mich hochfahren ließ. Verdammt, es ist schon zehn und wir wollen doch gegen zwölf mit dem Dreh anfangen! Ich ließ alles stehen und liegen und stürmte aus der Küche. So schnell es ging raffte ich die Kostüme zusammen warf sie dann doch noch einmal über das Sofa, weil mir noch etwas eingefallen war.

"Katan, ich bringe Cee gleich zu Granny. Du mußt ihn nicht abholen, das mache ich, wenn ich wiederkomme!" Etwas irritiert kam er aus der Küche, dicht gefolgt von Cee.

"Du mußt schon weg?"

"Klar, was denkst du denn? Wir fangen um zwölf an." Ich flitzte zum Schrank und holte meine Jeansjacke heraus.

"Dann bringe ich Cee eben rüber. See you later!" Bevor ich reagieren konnte war er auch schon verschwunden. Meinetwegen.

"Wie es aussieht sind wir beide allein." Augenblicklich zuckte ich zusammen. Shit, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Er hatte mein Zögern bemerkt und lächelte vor sich hin.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe Katan versprochen dir nichts zu tun, aber eines wollen wir doch mal klar stellen. Ich könnte dich ohne weitere Probleme töten." Mit diesen Worten ließ er hinter mir eines der Kristallgläser zerbrechen. Meint er wirklich, das beeindruckt mich? Kalt lächelnd erwiderte ich seinen herausfordernden Blick.

"Nicht schlecht, aber das kann ich auch." Mißtrauisch hob er die Augenbrauen an.

"Wirklich?" Ein leichtes Lachen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen.

"Paß auf!" Ohne große Mühe stimmte ich eine Tonleiter an, die auf einem hohen C endete. Ich hielt den letzten Ton eine ganze Weile und hörte das übrige Kristall zerbrechen. Jetzt muß ich mir zwar neue Gläser kaufen, aber das ist die Sache wert gewesen. Rociel war vollkommen sprachlos und bevor er seine Fassung wieder gewann, schnappte ich mir die Kleidersäcke und war auch schon auf dem Weg zum Studio. Ah, das hat gut getan! Der Tag ist gerettet!

Selbst der anstrengende Dreh konnte meine gute Laune nicht mindern. Gegen Ende des Tages waren wir allerdings alle reiflich fertig, aber wir mußten unbedingt noch einige Außenaufnahmen in den Kasten bekommen, also fuhren wir mit der gesamten Crew zum nächstbesten Park, den wir teilweise absperrten. Natürlich sorgte das für einiges an Aufmerksamkeit, aber mir fiel auf, das mich jemand mit einem besonders aufmerksamen Blick beobachtet. Allerdings konnte ich mich nicht weiter darum kümmern, da ich noch einen Job hatte. Endlich waren wir fertig und konnten zusammenpacken. In zwei Tagen würden mit den Einstellungen der Fechtszenen beginnen, bis dahin hatten wir Atempause. Gut gelaunt machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Was für ein Tag! Ausnahmsweise läuft mal alles glatt! Zufrieden drückte ich auf die Klingel von Grannys Apartment. Hoffentlich ist sie da. Ein leises Summen kündigte an, das ich die Tür öffnen konnte.

"Hi Granny ich bin's!" Vom Balkon wehte ein lauer Luftzug bis zu mir herüber, zusammen mit dem fröhlichen Bellen von Cee. Ich machte mich auf den Weg dorthin und fand Granny eingekuschelt in ihren Lieblingskimono auf der Terrasse sitzend.

"Shao-chan, wie schon." Ihre wachen Augen musterten mich fröhlich. Sie ist einer der wenigen Menschen, die mich mit -chan anreden. Die meisten Anderen verzichten darauf, oder kommen gar nicht erst auf diese Idee.

"Ich hoffe der Kleine hat dir auch noch etwas Ruhe gelassen." Sanft hauchte ich ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange und setzte mich auf einen Hocker, der ihr Gegenüber stand.

"Aber ja doch. Er war wie immer ganz lieb." Lächelnd beugte sie sich herunter um Cee an den Ohren zu kraulen, aber er sprang ihr direkt auf den Schoß und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Siehst du? Das macht er schon den ganzen Tag mit mir." Sanft strich sie über sein Fell.

"Die Blumen, die du mir geschickt hast sind übrigens wunderschön. Vielen Dank." Ich winkte ab.

"Keine Ursache, du hättest mal die Lobby sehen sollen."

"Ich weiß, Ryu hat mir davon erzählt." Zufrieden nickte sie vor sich hin. Man kann ihr ansehen wie stolz sie auf ihren Enkel war. Ich ließ dieses friedliche Bild auf mich wirken. Es ist einfach angenehm mit ihr zusammen zu sitzen, selbst wenn man schweigt.

"Du wirst doch auch auf ihn aufpassen Shao-chan?" Ihre Stimme klang etwas unsicher, aber ihr Blick war wie eh und je fest und klar. Kaum zu glauben, das sie bald neunzig werden sollte.

"Das weißt du doch. Oder kennen wir uns erst seit gestern?" Sie lachte hell auf.

"Nein, das ganz sicher nicht. Aber sieh dir doch den Unterschied an. Inzwischen bin ich eine alte Frau und du siehst immer noch genauso aus wie damals, als mein Großvater dich als eine meiner Tanten vorstellte." Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Wir kannten uns wirklich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Damals hatte mich Kazuhiro darum gebeten seiner Enkelin zu helfen, so gut es ging. Sie wollte unbedingt Malerin werden, aber ihre Eltern hatten da ganz andere Pläne. Für mich war es selbstverständlich alles zu tun, damit sie ihren Traum verwirklichen konnte. Daraus hat sich dann eine feste Freundschaft entwickelt und nachdem zehn Jahre vergangen waren, sagten wir ihr die Wahrheit, warum ich nicht alterte. Na ja, fast. Es war die Version, die auch schon Kazuhiro zu hören bekommen hatte. Das war an ihrem siebzehnten Geburtstag gewesen. Gott, ist das schon lange her! Sie schien zu wissen an was ich dachte und kicherte leise.

"Wie alt bist du eigentlich Shao-san?" Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage.

"Granny, ich habe absolut keine Ahnung." Ihr klares Lachen perlte mir entgegen. Sie genoß das Leben wie immer in vollen Zügen und ich könnte schwören, das sie immer noch zwei bis drei Liebhaber hat. Geheiratet hatte sie nach dem Tod ihrer großen Jugendliebe nie, aber das heißt ja nicht, das man damit auf alles andere verzichten muß. Sie wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

"Wirklich, du bist einfach erstaunlich. Hast du dich das nie gefragt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich einfach aufgehört zu zählen. Das ist auf Dauer nämlich ganz schön mühselig." Wieder lachte sie.

"Vielleicht sollte ich das auch machen." Jetzt mußte auch ich lachen. Mit ihrer Konstitution wird sie garantiert 120.

"Jetzt aber mal etwas anderes. Gestern Nacht habe ich Schüsse aus deinem Apartment gehört. Ist alles bei euch in Ordnung?" Meine Stimmung verdüsterte sich wieder. Es gibt da ja noch diesen unerwünschten Mitbewohner.

"Ja, es war nur ein Zufall. Beim Säubern der Waffe hat sich ein Schuß gelöst." Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

"Da bin ich aber froh! Katan sah so bedrückt aus. Ich dachte es wäre etwas schlimmes passiert." Eine mittlere Katastrophe um genau zu sein, aber das sagte ich ihr nicht.

"Sorry, Granny aber ich muß los. Wir drehen unser neues Video und ich muß noch für ein paar Szenen proben." Ich stand auf und machte Cee ein Zeichen mir zu folgen.

"Das macht doch nichts. Ich kann kaum erwarten es zu sehen. Die Singel ist auf alle Fälle spitze." Lachend hinderte ich sie am Aufstehen.

"Du bist wie immer unser treuster Fan. Selbstverständlich wirst du es noch vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung zu sehen bekommen." Sie gab mir einen Klaps auf den Rücken und ich verabschiedetet mich endgültig von ihr. Dicht gefolgt von Cee schlenderte ich zu meinem eigenen Apartment. Die Tür fiel mit einem leichten Knall hinter uns ins Schloß.

"So, da wären wir wieder mein Kleiner. Hast du Hunger? Also ich schon. Seit dem Frühstück ist noch nicht sonderlich viel in meinem Magen gelandet." Er bellte zustimmend, aber ich bin mir sicher, das Granny ihn nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt hat. Ein Glück, das sie nichts davon ahnt, das er immer noch derselbe Hund wie damals ist. Das wäre wirklich ein bißchen zu viel des Guten. Seine schwarzen Knopfaugen fixierten mich fragend.

"Ist ja schon gut. Ich mache dir kleinem Vielfraß auch was." Sofort rannte er fröhlich vor sich hin bellend in die Küche. Wirklich unglaublich, wie verfressen er manchmal sein kann. Obwohl in Anbetracht der momentanen Situation irgendwo verständlich. Man muß sich ja mit etwas ablenken. Mal sehen, was der Kühlschrank hergibt. Na toll, wer hat das Ding geplündert? Dann eben Tiefkühlkost. Gelassen schob ich eine Pizza in den Backofen und öffnete schon mal eine Dose Hundefutter für Cee. Allerdings verschmähte er vorerst sein Essen und setzte sich demonstrativ neben den Backofen.

"Okay, dann essen wir zusammen. Na los komm schon, die Pizza braucht noch was." Er flitzte durch die offene Tür und wartet auf mich im Wohnzimmer. Nachdem ich seinen Wassernapf aufgefüllt und mir eine Dose Cola geschnappt hatte folgte ich ihm. Die Türen zum Balkon standen sperrangelweit offen und ich trat hinaus. Der Sonnenuntergang würde garantiert nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Verwundert stellte ich fest, das Cee mir nicht gefolgt war. Noch bevor ich ihn rufen konnte, stellte ich den Grund dafür fest. Den Blick weit in die Ferne gerichtet stand am anderen Ende des Balkons Rociel. Er trug noch immer die Sachen von heute morgen. Das weite Hemd wehte im Wind. Noch hatte er mich nicht bemerkt und ich konnte ihn ungestört beobachten. Seltsam, er wirkt jetzt ganz anders. Es sieht fast so aus, als würde er leiden. Fragend betrachtete ich die Cola Dose in meiner Hand. Ach, was solls? Langsam näherte ich mich ihm.

"Rociel-chan, was ist los?" Er wirbelte herum und sein Blick wirkte nicht eben gerade freundlich. Noch bevor ich die Chance hatte zu reagieren hatte er mich halb über die Brüstung befördert.

"Hey, bist du wahnsinnig!" Brachte ich keuchend hervor, da seine Hand meine Kehle umschloß. Etwas in seinem Blick änderte sich und er zog mich wieder zurück.

"Puh, fast hättest du mir Angst gemacht. Weißt du eigentlich, wie tief es da runter geht?" Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Katan hat recht, du bist wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch." Na, das will ich auch meinen. Endlich sieht er es ein. Zufrieden lächelte ich ihn an.

"Hast du was Anderes erwartet?" Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

"Vielleicht. Ich sehe ein, das du es wert sein könntest uns nach Yetzirah zu begleiten." Davon träumst du!

"In die Hochburg der Engel! Vergiß es! Für nichts auf der Welt würde ich freiwillig einen Fuß dort hinein setzen!" Völlig verblüfft starrte er mich an.

"Seltsam... eigentlich träumen doch alle Menschen davon wenigstens einmal und sei es nur ein noch so kurzer Blick, etwas davon zu sehen."

"Das mag sein, aber ich zähle nicht dazu! Die Chance, das ich den Himmel komme ist auch ohne deine Hilfe gleich Null! Es hat für mich keinerlei Reiz!"

"Du wirst uns dennoch begleiten." Seine Stimme wurde langsam drohend.

"Niemals! Nur über meine Leiche und selbst dann nicht!" Sein Blick verfinsterte sich zusehends, aber das kratzte mich herzlich wenig. Auf gar keinen Fall werde ich meine Meinung diesbezüglich ändern. Sich freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen begeben? So verrückt bin selbst ich nicht.

"Ich schwöre, daß du uns begleiten wirst!" Ich konnte mir ein müdes Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

"Man wird mich dort nicht haben wollen und ich lege absolut keinen Wert auf noch mehr Engel in meiner Umgebung!" Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten trat ich den Rückweg in die Küche an. Klasse, die Pizza ist schon fertig. Zufrieden verspeiste ich sie und auch Cee machte sich über sein Futter her. Ehrlich, wie kommt der nur darauf, das ich ihn nach Yetzirah begleiten würde? Der Rest des Tages verlief mehr oder weniger in geordneten Bannen und auch der Rest der Woche verlief ohne nennenswerte Störung. Mal abgesehen davon, das Setsuna mit Sara durchgebrannt ist. Davon habe ich auch nur etwas erfahren, da der Vater von Kira mich anrief und mir mitteilte, das sein Sohn wegen Mordes im Gefängnis saß. Natürlich machte ich mich sofort auf den Weg dorthin, aber länger als fünf Minuten ließ man mich nicht mit ihm sprechen. Es reichte allerdings aus, um mich über die Flucht der Beiden zu informieren. Die Beamten ließen sich auch nicht dazu herab Kira auf Kaution freizulassen und so mußte ich wohl oder übel das Feld räumen. Die werden sich noch wundern! Der Polizeipräsident schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Auf dem Rückweg fing mich dann auch noch Mike ab und schleppte mich in ziemlich altes Theater mit der Erklärung, das wir dort unser nächstes Konzert geben würden und ich doch bitte mal die Akustik überprüfen sollte. So stand ich dann also völlig allein auf der Bühne. Es wäre auch zuviel verlangt irgend wem zu erklären, wie ich die Akustik prüfe, also sorgt Mike immer dafür, das ich völlig ungestört bin. Nicht eine Menschenseele befand sich mehr im Theater. Zufrieden ließ ich meine Stimme ohne Zurückhaltung in den Saal gleiten. Die einzigen Gelegenheiten, wo ich das tun kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, das meine Verfolger aufmerksam werden. Die Akustik ist einfach perfekt! Die Erbauer müssen sich das Ganze als Opernhaus gedacht haben. Nach fünf Minuten ließ ich mich wieder Draußen blicken und gab Mike mein Okay. Prompt erklärte er, das unser Konzert in einer Woche stattfinden würde. Ganz toll! Völlig frustriert kam ich wieder nach Hause und wäre am liebsten Rückwärts wieder zu Tür rausgegangen. Nicht genug damit, das ich überdeutlich die Aura eines weiteren Engels spüre. Nein, Rociel knutscht auch noch damit rum. Mit einem lauten Rumms ließ ich meinen Rucksack auf den Boden fallen und marschierte ohne den Beiden noch einen weiteren Blick zu schenken in die Küche. Ein Glück, das Cee für die nächsten Tage bei Granny untergebracht ist. Ihre Urenkel besuchten sie und die sind ebenfalls in ihn vernarrt. Also hatten wir uns darauf geeinigt, das er vorerst bei ihr bleiben würde, jedenfalls solange die lieben Kleinen da sind. Katan war schon dabei sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

"Wieviele Engel fallen hier eigentlich noch ein?" Er hielt inne und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

"Habe ich eigentlich ein Schild an meine Tür gehängt 'Engel zur Untermiete gesucht'?" Er ließ das Messer sinken und antwortete mir.

"Nein, aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Es war Rociel-samas Wunsch, das sie hier ist." Bei dem Gedanken sah er allerdings nicht allzu glücklich aus. Gut, es ist also der Wunsch von unserem Oberengel, daran kann man nichts ändern. In der letzten Zeit habe ich festgestellt, daß man mit ihm wesentlich besser auskommt, wenn man auf solche Sachen gar nicht reagiert. Allerdings wird sich diese andere Engelchen den hier herrschenden Regeln anpassen müssen, aber vorher wird Katan aufgeheitert. Seit Tagen läuft er nur noch deprimiert durch die Gegend. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich der Einkaufstüte und zog eines der gefroren Baguettes heraus.

"Hey, das brauch ich noch!" Lächelnd sah ich ihn an.

"Das weiß ich!" Er versuchte es mir abzunehmen, aber ich wich ihm jedesmal aus. Frustriert zog er ein anderes Baguette aus der Tüte.

"En gardé!" Herausfordernd sah ich ihn an und hielt ihm mein Baguette unter die Nase. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf und er stellte sich ebenfalls in Position.

"Wie du willst. En gardé." Unser kleiner Fechtkampf weitete sich immer mehr aus und als uns die Küche zu klein wurde, stürmten wir ins Wohnzimmer.

"Bleib hier, du hast sowieso keine Chance." Ich wich einem weiteren Stoß von ihm aus und parierte.

"Ach ja? Hast du schon vergessen, das ich fleißig geübt habe?" Inzwischen standen wir auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und wichen je nach Bedarf auf die Sessel oder das Sofa aus. Wobei ich fast über jemanden gefallen wäre. Ohne mich weiter darum zu kümmern drängte ich Katan immer weiter zurück. Etwas zu spät bemerkte ich, das es nur eine Finte von ihm gewesen war. Plötzlich attackierte er mich mit voller Wucht und ich mußte in die Defensive gehen und verlor dabei fast völlig die Orientierung. Das Parieren seiner Stöße nahm mich voll und ganz in Anspruch.

"Verdammt, du bist gut!" Er lachte leicht.

"Danke! Du hast dich aber auch gemacht." Inzwischen stand uns beiden schon der Schweiß auf der Stirn, aber es steht immer noch unentschieden. Plötzlich verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und landete längs auf einem Bett. Sofort war er über mir und hielt mir triumphierend sein Baguette an die Kehle. Shit, gar nicht gemerkt, das wir uns im Schlafzimmer befinden.

"Das war's!"

"Noch nicht ganz!" Mit einem leichten Sidekick in seine Kniekehlen brachte ich ihn zu Fall und kniete mich über ihn. Mein Baguette lag quer über seiner Kehle.

"Ich würde sagen, diese Runde geht an mich." Lachend gab er auf und ich zog ihn wieder hoch.

"Erstaunlich, wie gut du seit dem Training geworden bist." Zufrieden drückte ich ihm mein Baguette in die Hand. Das Teil ist mittlerweile halb aufgetaut und ziemlich labberig.

"Übung macht den Meister!" Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und ging wieder in Richtung Küche. Zufrieden ließ ich mich über das Bett fallen und schloß die Augen. Ja, das Training hat einiges gebracht, aber ich bin besser, als du denkst. Im Ernstfall hättest du keine Chance...

Ein Geräusch ließ mich hochfahren. In der Tür stand Rociel.

"Was willst du schon wieder?" Er ignorierte meinen genervten Tonfall.

"Dich warnen. Bald wird meine Schwester erwachen. Du solltest mit uns kommen." Das erzählt er mir schon seit Tagen. Anfangs habe ich ja gedacht er bleibt nur hier um mir auf den Keks zu gehen, aber es stellte sich heraus, das er darauf wartete, das seine Schwester wieder erwachte, deren Seele in einem Menschen wiedergeboren wurde, da sie gegen Gott und die anderen Engel rebelliert hat. In dieser Beziehung kann ich sie nur allzu gut verstehen, auch das sie es nicht fertig gebracht hat ihren Bruder zu töten, was ihr letztendlich zum Verhängnis wurde oder noch werden sollte. Mich wunderte nur, wie hartnäckig mich Rociel mit dieser Frage verfolgt, wo meine Antwort doch immer dieselbe bleibt.

"Niemals! Wie oft muß ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen? Eher schneit es in der Hölle, als das ich einen Fuß in einen der Himmel setze!" Ich stand auf und wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er hielt mich an der Schulter zurück.

"Überleg es dir gut. Es könnte deine einzige Chance sein zu überleben." Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

"Eher sterbe ich!" Mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich und ging in Richtung Küche. Man sollte doch meinen, das er es irgendwann begreift. Oder ist mein Standpunkt nicht deutlich genug?

"Weißt du eigentlich, wer die Wiedergeburt meiner Schwester ist?" Damit hat er mich. Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Gelassen drehte ich mich um.

"Nein, aber du wirst es mir sicherlich gleich sagen."

"Setsuna Mudou!" Klang eine helle Stimme hinter mir auf. Irritiert drehte ich mich um. Dort stand der weibliche Engel, den ich schon beim Reinkommen gesehen hatte. Fast könnte man sie für einen normalen Teenager von etwa fünfzehn halten.

"Sie hat recht." Rociel hatte sich unbemerkt neben mich gestellt. Völlig fassungslos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Setsuna soll ein Engel sein! Der ist gut!

"Ich werde ihn töten." Er hatte diese Worte mehr geflüstert, als gesprochen, aber ich hatte sie trotz alledem verstanden.

"Laß die Finger von ihm. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, das du ihn-"

"Was? Tötest? Willst du ihn etwa daran hindern? Du bist immerhin nur ein Mensch, den er tötet sobald er Weg steht. Sei lieber froh, das du überhaupt noch lebst!" Das habe ich doch schon mal gehört, aber mit meiner Geduld war es vorbei. Wütend fuhr ich sie an.

"Ich werde ihn daran hindern! Im Übrigen solltest du dich nicht um Dinge kümmern, die dich nichts angehen!" Auf ihre Lippen legte sich ein herausforderndes Lächeln.

"Ach ja? Ich könnte dich ebenfalls töten." Mir lag schon ein versuch's doch auf der Zunge, doch Rociel legte mir eine Hand über den Mund.

"Kirie ich warne dich! Sie gehört mir! Krümm ihr nur ein Haar und du wirst es mit deinem Leben bezahlen!" Okay, jetzt bin ich irritiert. Warum macht er das? Wütend rauschte sie davon und Rociel nahm seine Hand wieder von meinem Mund. Das gibt es nicht, der Kerl beschützt mich! Ich muß was verpaßt haben.

"Du hast jetzt einen starken Feind. Kirie ist sehr eifersüchtig." Fast hätte ich einen Lachanfall bekommen, aber ich beherrschte mich gerade noch.

"Schön für sie und doch so vollkommen überflüssig! Es war übrigens mein Ernst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß du einem meiner Freunde etwas antust!" Er schien wenig beeindruckt von dem drohenden Unterton meiner Stimme zu sein.

"Wir werden sehen. Nur wird Katan nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn dir etwas passiert." Noch bevor ich fragen ihn konnte, was er damit meinte war er auch schon verschwunden. Frustriert ging ich wieder in die Küche. Dieses Mal werde ich Katan zur Rede stellen!

"Was hast du ihm versprochen, damit er mich am Leben läßt?" Fast hätte er die Salatschüssel fallen lassen.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Ich nahm ihm die Schüssel ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

"Du weißt es ganz genau und jetzt will ich eine Antwort haben!" Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern begann damit den Reis abzuschütten.

"Verdammt noch mal Katan! Er hat vor einen meiner Freunde zu töten und ich habe nicht vor dabei zu zusehen!" Er stellte den Topf zurück auf die Platte und sah mich entsetzt an.

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ihn daran hindern, was denn sonst?"

"Das wird er nicht zulassen! Er wird sich nicht daran hindern lassen!" Das er einen Dickschädel hat weiß ich auch schon. Sonst wäre der Knabe ja nicht so hartnäckig!

"Wirklich? Dann werde ich ihn töten müssen." Mit einem lauten Klirren gingen einige der Reisschalen zu Bruch.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Ist es auch nicht. Okay, nur wenn es gar nicht mehr anders geht, aber eigentlich wollte ich nur seine Reaktion testen.

"Ach, meinst du ich lasse zu, das man meine Freunde tötet ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen? Ich habe ihn gewarnt. Es liegt an ihm!"

"Verdammt Ne-chan, du hast keine Chance gegen ihn!" Ich lächelte vor mich hin. Wenn du wüßtest...

"Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu!" Entschlossen baute er sich vor mir auf.

"Solltest du ihn töten, dann töte ich dich!" In seinen Augen konnte ich seine Entschlossenheit ablesen. Das also hat er Rociel gesagt. Jetzt wird mir einiges klar.

"Ist schon gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber." Erleichtert atmete er auf. Mein plötzliches Einlenken schien ihn zu beruhigen. Hey, nicht umsonst lobt man mein Schauspieltalent. Trotzdem habe ich nicht vor Rociel das Feld zu überlassen. Irgendwie wird man ihn garantiert an seinem Vorhaben hindern können. Notfalls fesseln und knebeln! Der Gedanke daran brachte mich zum Lachen. Zufrieden schlenderte ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer und ließ mich auf die Couch fallen, bis ich einen Aufschrei aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte. Sofort machte ich mich auf den Weg dorthin. Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Rociel lag völlig aufgelöst auf dem Bett und in seinen Augen standen Tränen, die sich allmählich ihren Weg bahnten. In so einer Verfassung hatte ich ihn bis jetzt noch nie gesehen. Was ist bloß passiert? Engel hin oder her, ich spürte, das er Trost brauchte, auch wenn mir die Gründe dafür unbekannt sind. Jemanden leiden zu lassen zählte noch nie zu den Sachen, die mir Freude bereiteten. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich neben ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Er schien seine Umgebung gar nicht zu bemerken.

"Ne-san, warum bist so grausam?" Er wirkte wie ein hilfloses Kind und diese Situation kommt mir ziemlich bekannt vor. So ähnlich muß es aussehen, wenn Katan mich aufgeschreckt aus einem meiner Träume findet. Vielleicht sind wir doch nicht so verschieden, wie ich anfangs dachte...

"Sst, es ist ja alles in Ordnung. Sie ist nicht hier. Niemand ist hier, um dir weh zu tun." Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und schlief ein. Ich zog die Decke über ihn und verließ das Zimmer. Dieser Aspekt seiner Persönlichkeit ist wirklich neu. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, das er so verletztlich ist. Was mag zwischen ihm und seiner Schwester vorgefallen sein? Ich ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen. Er versteckt seinen wahren Gefühle, so viel ist klar. Doch warum? Ob Katan die Antwort kennt? Ich sank in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Als ich wieder aufwachte war es bereits hellichter Tag. Suchend sah ich mich um, aber es schien außer mir niemand mehr hier zu sein. Auf der Kommode lag ein Zettel der Rezeption, das ein Anruf von Sara für mich eingegangen war. Sie und ihr Bruder waren wieder nach Tokyo zurückgekehrt und wollten mich heute Treffen. Momentan befanden sie sich in einem Café im südlichen Industriegebiet. Eine böse Ahnung befiel mich und ich stürmte aus der Wohnung. Ohne auf die Verkehrsschilder zu achten steuerte ich die Harley durch den Verkehr. Es dauerte etwas, bis ich das Café gefunden hatte, aber sie waren bereits wieder weg. Die Kellnerin konnte sich noch gut an die Beiden erinnern und erklärte mir direkt noch den Weg, nachdem die Beiden sie gefragt hatten. Nebenbei erwähnte sie auch noch, das die Beiden von einem Mädchen begleitet wurden und so wie sich ihre Beschreibung anhört, ist das ausgerechnet Kirie! Ich drückte ihr einen tausend Yen Schein in die Hand und stürmte aus dem Café. Sie konnten noch nicht allzu weit sein. Ich ließ die Harley stehen und rannte zu Fuß weiter. Nach zwei Straßenecken stellte ich allerdings fest, das ich mich verlaufen hatte. Verdammter Mist! Frustriert trat ich den Rückweg an, als ich einen gleisenden Lichtstrahl am Himmel entdeckte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken stürmte ich darauf zu. Etwas sagte mir, das sie dort sein mußten. Außer einem hellen Licht erkannte ich bald allerdings nicht mehr allzu viel. Doch plötzlich sah ich die Quelle des Lichts, Setsuna und zu seinen Füßen lag Saras lebloser Körper. Was ist hier bloß passiert? Das Licht intensivierte sich noch und in ihm befanden sich zwei schemenhafte Gestalten. Katan und Kirie! Beide wurden von etwas getroffen und verschwanden in dem Licht. Kurz darauf tauchte eine dunkel Gestalt auf, die immer weiter in Richtung Boden fiel. Katan! So schnell ich konnte rannte ich in seine Richtung. Bevor ich ihn allerdings erreichen konnte traf mich etwas mit voller Wucht und schleuderte mich zurück.

_00-08-06_

_Next: Part 03 – Yetzirah_

Defunciongmx.de

Die erste Textzeile, die Shao hier singt stammt aus dem Lied 'Original sin' und ist nebenbei eines ihrer Lieblingslieder.


	4. Part 03

99-11-06

**Love of an angel**

Part 03

Yetzirah

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen. Mein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als ob ihn jemand mit tausend Nadeln gespickt hätte. Mein Blick wurde zusehends klarer und ich begann mich an das Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen. Die verschwommen Umrisse bekamen langsam wieder Konturen. Ich lag in einem riesigen Bett, umgeben von Unmengen an Kissen und über mir spannte sich ein Baldachin, der sich an den Seiten verlief und wie ein Vorhang das gesamte Bett umschloß. Wie zum Henker bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, was geschehen war und wenn auch sehr langsam begriff ich. Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern konnte war dieses intensive Licht, das von Setsunas Körper ausging und mich danach voll erwischte. Ebenso wie Katan und Kirie. Alexiel ist also wieder erwacht. Aber was ist mit Katan geschehen? Ich erinnere mich noch, daß er zu Boden fiel und ich zu ihm rannte...

Was war danach passiert? Der Versuch sich aufzusetzen wurde von höllischen Schmerzen begleitet, aber ich biß die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es mich halbwegs bequem hinzusetzen. Ein's steht fest, wenn ich noch solche Schmerzen habe, wie möchte es dann erst Katan gehen? Schließlich heilt mein Körper schneller als jeder andere. Verdammt noch mal Katan was ist mit dir geschehen? Rociel hat dich ja ganz schön im Stich gelassen. Wo steckt der überhaupt? Schließlich ist er für diesen ganzen Mist verantwortlich! Es bringt absolut nichts sich hier weiterhin den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wer Antworten will, sollte sie suchen gehen. Also kletterte ich aus diesem Monstrum von Bett. (Da hätten locker fünf Leute genügend Platz und es wäre noch nicht annähernd gefüllt!) Und orientierte mich kurz. Dieser Raum sagte mir rein gar nichts. Wo bin ich eigentlich? Hinter mir wurde irgendwo eine Tür geöffnet und ich zog es vor erstmal unentdeckt zu bleiben. Das Dämmerlicht kam mir hier sehr zu gute, so würde mich hinter dem Bett sicherlich niemand bemerken. Behutsame Schritte näherten sich dem Bett und ich sah, wie jemand den Baldachin zur Seite schob.

"Ma'am sind sie wach?" Fragte zaghaft eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme. Was soll das? Seit Jahren hat man mich nicht mehr so angeredet.

"Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber Rociel-sama hat mich beauftragt ihm sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn sie wieder bei Bewußtsein sind. Ma'am?" Rociel also! In mir stieg Wut auf, doch ich beherrschte mich. Die Person, wer immer das auch sein mochte, schien mittlerweile bemerkt zu haben, daß etwas nicht stimmte, denn sie begann in den Kissen zu wühlen. Wenn ich es also Rociel zu verdanken habe, das ich hier bin, dann kann etwas nicht stimmen. Nun gut jetzt weiß ich ja, wen ich suchen muß, um ein paar Antworten zu erhalten.

"Oh nein! Ma'am? Ma'am! Ma'am! Sie ist weg! Großer Gott! Rociel-sama wird äußerst empört darüber sein! Ich muß sie unbedingt finden!" Hastig rannte sie aus dem Raum, ohne darauf zu achten, die Tür wieder hinter sich zu schließen. Ich harrte noch etwas aus, bis ihre Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren. Soll sie mich doch suchen! Ich bin mir sicher, daß ich Rociel vor ihr finde. Von mir aus kann er dann auch ruhig wütend sein, das wäre ja nichts neues. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich aus dem Raum und bewegte mich wie ein Dieb über die Flure. Was hauptsächlich daran lag, das ich außer einem etwas zu großem Hemd nichts weiter mehr anhatte. Sich zu denken, wer dahinter steckt ist auch mehr als einfach. Dafür revanchiere ich mich noch Rociel! Wenn man mich so entdeckt, wäre es ein Wunder nicht aufzufallen. Irgend etwas muß ich tun und zwar schnell. Dieser Aufzug gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht! Schwere Schritte näherten sich mir und es blieb einzig die Möglichkeit schnell in eine Wandnische zu huschen und zu hoffen, das keiner auf die Idee kommen würde eben genau diese zu betreten. Eine mehr als unangenehme Lage. Vorsichtig spähte ich um die Ecke und erstarrte. Es näherten sich circa zehn uniformierte Männer, was mich nicht weiter gestört hätte, aber jeder von ihnen war von der Aura eines Engels umgeben. Engel! Ausgerechnet Engel! Wo kommen die her! Ich biß mir auf die Zunge um nicht laut zu schreien. Rociel, wo hast du mich hingebracht? Ich muß ihn unbedingt finden. Zu meinem Glück hatte der Letzte dieses Trupps in etwa meine Statur und ehe er sich versah hatte ich ihn schon außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die Anderen hatten nichts bemerkt und gingen ohne sich einmal umzudrehen weiter. Kann mir nur recht sein. Gerade, als ich fast mit dem Umziehen fertig war wachte mein Opfer auf. Vorsichtshalber hatte ich ihn gefesselt und geknebelt, was sich bezahlt machte, denn er versuchte prompt Alarm zu schlagen, was mehr als kläglich mißlang. Belustigt sah ich ihn an, ein völlig hilfloser Engel. Irgendwie gefällt mir dieser Anblick sehr gut. In aller Seelenruhe knöpfte ich die Uniform zu und begegnete seinem flackernden Blick.

"Shh... schön ruhig, dann passiert dir nichts. Ich leihe mir nur mal kurz deine Uniform und wenn du brav bist gebe ich sie dir hinterher auch wieder. Solange kannst du das hier haben." Ich warf ihm das Hemd zu und begann damit meine Haare unter die Mütze zu stopfen. Er schien nicht zu verstehen, was vor sich ging und versuchte sich zu befreien. Lächelnd kniete ich mich neben ihn und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

"Das ist umsonst! Je mehr du dich bewegst, desto fester ziehen sich die Stricke. Außerdem brauchst du keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Schätzungsweise spürst du meine Abneigung gegen Engel, aber ich töte nie ohne Grund. Auch wenn viele Engel den Tod verdient hätten... Jetzt aber mal ehrlich, die Uniform steht mir doch? Oben rum vielleicht ein bißchen eng..." Er starrte mich fassungslos an, wahrscheinlich begriff er gar nichts mehr. An seiner Stelle wäre ich wohl auch am Zweifeln, ob das alles wahr ist, was hier passiert oder doch nur ein Traum. Aber ich bin nicht an seiner Stelle und so kann es mir auch egal sein. Ich stand auf, verstaute noch seine Waffen sicher in den dafür vorgesehenen Taschen und wollte gerade die Nische verlassen, als mir noch etwas einfiel. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick zurück.

"Übrigens beweg dich circa fünf Minuten nicht, dann lösen sich die Fesseln von allein. Aber ich warne dich, komm bloß nicht auf die Idee mir die anderen Engel auf den Hals zu hetzen. Bis dahin werde ich mein Ziel längst erreicht haben!" In seinen Augen flackerte Panik. Fast hätte er mir leid getan, aber nur fast und so verließ ich lachend die Nische. Einen Engel zurücklassend, der gerade dabei sein dürfte ernsthaft an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Soll er. Ich für meinen Teil muß erstmal Rociel finden, um endlich an eine Erklärung zu kommen. Trotz meiner Verkleidung bewegte ich mich mit größter Vorsicht. In dieser Umgebung fühle ich mich überhaupt nicht wohl! Wo man auch hinkommt, überall Engel oder sonst irgend etwas, was ihre Reinheit, Anmut, Unfehlbarkeit, etc., etc. preist. Uäh, da kann man 'ne richtige Allergie gegen bekommen. In mir keimte ein furchtbarer Verdacht auf. Verdammt, das hat er nicht gewagt! Er hatte mich doch nicht...

Nein, daran will ich gar nicht erst denken! Langsam wird es wirklich Zeit, daß ich ihn finde und sei es nur, um ihm den Hals umzudrehen.

Schüsse rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken, gefolgt von schnellen Schritten. Hört sich ganz so an, als wäre da jemand auf der Flucht. Hey, das kann vielleicht interessant werden. Die Geräuschkulisse näherte sich mir und ich konnte sie schon lange sehen lange, bevor sie überhaupt ahnten, daß ich hier stand. Ein äußerst günstiger Standplatz! Die Szenerie, die vor meinen Augen ablief ließ mir kaum noch Zeit zum Nachdenken, da sie sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, meiner Deckung mehr und mehr näherte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie mich bemerken würden. Schätzungsweise fünf uniformierte Engel jagten einen Einzelnen, der völlig in schwarz gekleidet war. Eigentlich fehlte nur noch das Schild **Hello! Im the spy!** oder so was ähnliches. Unauffälliger geht's nun wirklich nicht mehr. Plötzlich tauchte er vor mir auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Blick suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Er zitterte vor Angst und machte keinerlei Anstalten an mir vorbeizurennen, sondern suchte nach einem anderen Weg. Mir ist völlig schleierhaft warum, denn ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht aufhalten. Bis mir wieder die Uniform einfiel, die ich ja immer noch trug. Bevor ich mir richtig im Klaren darüber war, was ich eigentlich in Begriff war zu tun, packte ich ihn am Arm, stieß ihn etwas unsanft hinter eine der zahlreichen Statuen und wies ihn an sich ruhig zu verhalten. So, jetzt wird man ja merken, ob die Tarnung reicht. Die Verfolger stoppten kurz vor mir und salutierten. Ich mußte mir mühselig ein Lachen verkneifen. Engel, die vor mir salutieren! Das ist einfach zu komisch. Um nicht unnötig aufzufallen erwiderte ich den Gruß und ließ nebenbei die Bemerkung fallen, daß eine auffällige Person vor circa zwei Sekunden den Flur weiter geradeaus herunter gerannt sei. Augenblicklich setze sich der Trupp wieder in Bewegung und verschwand hinter der nächsten Biegung. Es ist ja so einfach...

Jetzt mußte ich einfach lachen, das Ganze ist zu komisch gewesen.

"Du? Eine Frau!" Whoops, den habe ich doch glatt vergessen. Immer noch lachend nickte ich und beobachtete, wie er sich mühselig wieder auf die Beine stellte. Vielleicht ein bißchen zuviel Schwung?

"Danke für deine Hilfe." Ich winkte ab, ich wollte seinen Dank nicht. Schließlich ist er ebenfalls ein Engel und ich hatte nur aus einem Reflex heraus gehandelt.

"Wieso hast du das eigentlich getan?" Ratlos hob ich die Schultern. Soll ich ihm etwas von einem Reflex erzählen? Ich bin schließlich selbst lange genug vor Engeln geflohen, um zu wissen, daß das alles andere als angenehm ist. Was er nun wirklich nicht zu wissen braucht.

"Wenn sie es herausfinden werden sie dich töten!" Er sah mich bedauernd mit klaren, bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. Langsam werde ich ihm wohl antworten müssen, wenn er noch länger hier rumsteht würde es irgendwann auffallen und was dann passiert kann man sich leicht ausrechnen.

"Möglich, aber das glaube ich nicht. Dafür sind sie zu dämlich. Wie sollten sie es denn herausfinden? Nur wir beide wissen davon und solange das so bleibt ist die Sache..."

"Ein Geheimnis." Beendete er meinen Satz und sah mich an, als wäre ich das siebte Weltwunder höchstpersönlich. Bevor er noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte kam ich ihm zuvor.

"Du solltest langsam verschwinden, falls sie zurückkommen sind wir beide dran." Im selben Moment ertönte ein lautes

"HALT! Stehenbleiben!", das genau aus der Richtung kam in der vorhin der Verfolgertrupp verschwunden war. Hätte ich doch bloß meine Klappe gehalten. Jetzt haben wir den Salat!

"Los jetzt! Sieh zu, das du wegkommst! Ich geb dir Deckung!" Dabei drückte ich ihm eine der Pistolen in die Hand und wandte mich dem Trupp zu.

"Aber sie werden dich töten!" Diese Naivität ist einfach herrlich. Unwillkürlich begann ich wieder zu lachen.

"Eines kannst du mir glauben SIE werden mich nicht töten. Dafür erleben sie vielleicht eine kleine Überraschung und jetzt hau endlich ab!" Diesmal stieß ich ihn an, damit er ja nicht mehr auf die Idee kam diese Unterhaltung noch länger fortzusetzen und endlich begriff er. Er rannte los. Die Anderen hatten inzwischen auch etwas begriffen, nämlich das ich ihm half und schon pfiffen mir die ersten Kugeln um die Ohren. Na gut, das kann ich auch! Die zweite Pistole erwies sich als äußerst nützlich und mit einigen gezielten Schüssen entwaffnete ich vorerst meine Gegner und schaffte es nebenbei, sie so sehr zu reizen, das sie geschlossen hinter mir her jagten. (Ist auch nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen, sind ja Engel.) Dabei vergaßen sie ihr eigentliches Opfer völlig. Oh man, hoffentlich ist das kein Fehler. Tja, im Prinzip bereue ich die Sache jetzt schon. Unsere Verfolgungsjagd zog einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und die Zahl meiner Verfolger wuchs von Mal zu Mal.

Scheiße, das nächste Mal sehe ich mich besser vorher mal nach einem Fluchtweg um! Wenn das so weitergeht erwischen sie mich irgendwann, was eher nicht in meiner Absicht liegt, aber sie haben Heimvorteil. Ich will doch nur heimlich still und leise verschwinden und dann Rociel weitersuchen. Eine Biegung wäre mal nicht schlecht, oder 'ne Tür. Es hat einfach keinen Sinn sich den ganzen Tag durch diese ellenlange Flure jagen zu lassen. Ist zwar ein gutes Training, aber auf Dauer einfach nur nervig. Da ich mich drauf beschränkte nach meinen Verfolgern Ausschau zu halten. (Argh, wo kommen die denn bloß alle her! Hier muß irgendwo ein Nest sein!) Und Möglichkeiten um unauffällig zu verschwinden, bemerkte ich auch nicht, wie sich auf einmal eine Tür öffnete, jemand kurz heraustrat und sofort wieder darin verschwand, ich sah nur die offene Tür, bremste kurz ab und verschwand darin ohne mein Tempo großartig verlangsamt zu haben. Wodurch ich prompt unsanft zurück geworfen wurde und auf dem Boden landete.

"Shit!" Fluchend stand ich auf.

"Welcher Trottel baut so kurz hinter einer Tür 'ne Wand!" Dafür werde ich Rociel jede Feder einzeln ausrupfen! Netterweise hielt man mir in dem Moment, als ich meine Flucht fortsetzen wollte, einen Revolver unter die Nase.

"Na toll, erwischt." Meine gute Laune kann das auch nicht ändern. Kaum zu glauben, aber mir hat dieses Spielchen echt gefallen. Schließlich werde ich auch so an mein Ziel kommen. Es ist so vielleicht auch noch einfacher. Langsam hob ich den Blick. Das gibt's doch nicht! Da stehen zwei Engel vor mir, der eine in fast derselben Uniform wie ich, er hielt mir auch die Waffe unter die Nase und der Andere, ist der Engel, dessen Uniform ich mir geliehen habe. Jetzt trug er das Hemd von mir, das nicht sonderlich viel verhüllte und Boxershorts mit geflügelten Herzchen, die einen Heiligenschein haben! Mit meiner Beherrschung war es fast vorbei und ich versuchte mühselig nicht laut loszulachen.

"Nette Boxershorts!" Den Spruch konnte ich mir einfach nicht mehr verkneifen. Er sah mich völlig perplex an. Was wohl auch daran lag, daß ich ihm belustigt zu zwinkerte, als auch noch mein Verfolgertrupp auftauchte.

"Ist sie das?" Der Andere riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken nickte er. Scheinbar erinnerte er sich noch an meine Worte, denn er musterte mich vorsichtig. Mein Verfolgertrupp stand inzwischen neben uns, sichtlich erleichtert, daß diese Verfolgungsjagd nun endlich vorbei war und schon sah ich in einige Revolvermündungen mehr. Scheinbar fehlt es ihnen allen an Kondition, die sehen ja richtig fertig aus und sie scheinen wirklich zu glauben, das sie mich mit ihren Waffen im Ernstfall aufhalten könnten. Diese Naivität ist wirklich herrlich! Als mein Opfer unter meinen Verfolgern auch einige in weißer Uniform entdeckte wurde er sichtlich blaß. Es scheint fast so, als hätte er Angst vor ihnen. Die Sache wird zusehends amüsanter! Vor allem, nachdem die Weißen wissen wollten, wohin mein Freund verschwunden sei und ich sie dabei konsequent ignorierte oder nur ausweichend antwortete.

"Püh, ein Engel ein Freund von mir! Das wäre ja noch schöner!" Langsam aber sicher schienen sie vor Wut zu kochen und fingen an sich gegenseitig die Schuld für die Flucht des Terroristen in die Schuhe zu schieben. Interessant, das hat Katan also gemeint. Weiß gegen Schwarz und ich stand genau dazwischen, sichtlich bemüht nicht unkontrolliert loszulachen. Irgendwie glauben sie immer noch, daß mir durch ihre Drohungen Angst und bange werden müßte. Weit gefehlt, ich finde die Situation köstlich! Wahrscheinlich stempeln sie mich mittlerweile auch als völlig lebensmüde und wahnsinnig ab. Jedenfalls äußerten einige dieser Ansicht. Ein ziemlich hoch gewachsener Kerl in weißer Uniform mit zig Abzeichen baute sich vor mir auf und hielt mir seinen Revolver genau zwischen die Augen.

"Wo ist er?" Der typische Befehlston von jemanden, der an seine Überlegenheit glaubt. "Antworte endlich oder stirb." Mir gefiel sein Ton überhaupt nicht und ich sah nicht ein ihm auch noch eine zufriedenstellend Antwort geben zu sollen, aber mir kam eine andere Idee.

"Glaub mir, wenn du mich tötest, dann wirst du dir wünschen es niemals getan zu haben." Mein ruhiger Ton und das Lächeln, das sich um meine Lippen legte brachten ihn fast aus der Fassung, aber er fing sich sofort wieder.

"Wie kannst du es wagen!" Er zitterte vor Wut und der Rest machte den Eindruck, als stünde eine Katastrophe kurz bevor. Man warf mir flehende Blicke zu, ihm doch lieber zu antworten. Ich tat es nicht und sah ihn weiterhin herausfordernd an.

"Rede endlich!" Er begann die Waffe zu spannen. Sollte er wirklich versuchen abzudrücken würde sich sein Schuß in Nichts auflösen. Er steht so günstig, das ein Tritt ihn entwaffnen wird. Merkt er das denn überhaupt nicht? Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Rociel ein Wörtchen oder auch zwei über sein sogenanntes Wachpersonal wechseln? Um mein Gegenüber nicht ganz ohne Antwort zu lassen schüttelte ich den Kopf. Jetzt ist er endgültig auf 180, aber dafür hat er sich verdammt gut im Griff. Die Anderen starrten mich ungläubig an. Sie sahen scheinbar zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben jemanden, der es wagte einen Engel der weißen Garde zu reizen. In einigen Blicken lag auch eine gewisse Bewunderung für meine Kühnheit, was mich wieder zum Lachen brachte. (Als wenn ich damit aufgehört hätte!)

"Dann stirb eben!" Er hob die Waffe an und sein Finger begann sich um den Abzug zu krümmen. Ich spannte mich und war bereit ihn zu entwaffnen noch bevor er dazu kommen würde abzudrücken.

"Halt! Wartet! Ich bin hier!"

Der Schuß blieb aus und ich löste die Spannung wieder. Alle drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme aufgeklungen war. Noch halb im Schatten der Säulen verborgen näherte sich uns der Engel, dem ich vorhin die Flucht ermöglicht hatte. Was zum Henker denkt der sich dabei! Inzwischen standen wir beide in etwa auf gleicher Höhe und der Kreis schloß sich wieder um uns. Die Waffen zielten nun hauptsächlich auf ihn.

"Trottel!" Fuhr es über meine Lippen.

"Jetzt sitzen wir beide fest!" Meine Laune sank, es wird nicht einfach werden zwei Leute heil aus dieser Situation herauszubringen. Er sah mich aufmunternd an, doch ich konnte seinen Optimismus nicht so recht teilen. Es ist kein Problem hier alleine zu verschwinden, aber ihn muß ich ja wohl notgedrungen mitnehmen. Schließlich riskiert er sein Leben für mich. Dabei will ich das überhaupt nicht! Na ja, irgend etwas fällt mir hoffentlich noch ein. Tja, und außerdem werden sie mich eh nicht mehr gehen lassen, dafür habe ich das Ego von Weiß zu sehr angeknackst. Der freute sich gerade einen Keks über seine Gefangenen und hielt uns einen Vortrag über das, was uns noch blühen würde. Mein Leidensgenosse versuchte vergeblich mich freizubekommen und wurde zusehends blasser. Langsam sollte ich mich wohl doch mal wieder einmischen. Beruhigend klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter.

"Sag mal, habe ich um Hilfe gerufen, oder wieso kamst du auf diese Schnapsidee?" Ihm fiel fast die Kinnlade raus. Es haute ihn um, das ich so ruhig blieb. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte fuhr ich fort.

"Ich hatte die Sache voll im Griff, bis du aufgetaucht bist. Sie hätten mir nichts getan, denn sie haben absolut keine Ahnung, wer ich bin." Er stand immer noch fassungslos vor mir und schien nichts mehr zu begreifen. Na hoffentlich bleibt der so ruhig, dann kann man die Situation vielleicht doch noch retten.

"Hey, Whitie!" Oh man, wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre ich jetzt fällig. Zufrieden lächelte ich ihn an und fuhr in einem süssihaften Tonfall fort.

"Ich möchte ja nicht deine Methoden kritisieren." Okay, das tue ich zwar gerade, aber vielleicht merkt er es ja nicht.

"Stehen wir hier nicht schon etwas zu lange rum? Es wäre doch ganz sicher angebracht sich langsam mal zur nächst höheren Instanz zu begeben und von diesem Erfolg berichten. Nun guck nicht so, als würdest du mich im nächsten Moment umbringen wollen, das wäre der größte Fehler deines Lebens! Denk mal nach, was wird wohl geschehen, wenn eine äußerst mächtige Person alles andere als erfreut darüber ist? Was wird wohl mit dir passieren? Willst du allen Ernstes diese Verantwortung übernehmen?" Meine Worte zeigten die erhoffte Wirkung, es entstand ein Gemurmel unter den Uniformierten und sie schienen sich zu fragen, ob ich nur bluffte oder doch mehr an der Sache dran war. Nach meiner Einschätzung dürfte ihnen das Risiko zu hoch sein und sie würden uns zur nächsten Instanz bringen und da Rociel als stärkster Engel galt (diese Predigt kenne ich mittlerweile auswendig) wird das wohl er sein. Damit sind dann zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Tja, mein Leidensgenosse fragte sich wohl gerade, ob ich noch ganz bei Trost sei, aber ich signalisierte ihm ein OK. Ich erhielt ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Wenigstens mischt er sich nicht ein, das ist schon ein Vorteil. Wenn die nicht bald zu einer Einigung kommen schlage ich hier noch Wurzeln! Ich verkniff es mir allerdings Whitie noch mehr zu ärgern, nachher bekommt der noch einen Herzinfarkt. Ah, scheinbar sind sie sich einig geworden. Jedenfalls baute sich Whitie breit grinsend vor uns auf.

"Gut, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt. Wir bringen euch zu Sevothtarte, damit er entscheidet, was mit euch geschehen soll, dann wird auch dir das Lachen im Halse stecken bleiben!" Das glaube ich zwar weniger, aber er ist schon gestreßt genug und so verkniff ich es mir ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Abrupt drehte er sich um und rief sichtlich erfreut seine Leute zusammen, damit sie uns abführten. Mein Partner schloß zu mir auf und nun begannen die Fragen.

"Bist du völlig irre! Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, wer Sevothtarte ist und mit wem du dich da anlegst!"

Soweit ich weiß derjenige, der Rociels Posten übernommen hat, bis dieser zurückkehrt. Jedenfalls hat das Katan mir das mal so erklärt. Nach meiner Meinung braucht er das aber nicht zu wissen. Der Knabe ist ohnehin schon nervös genug. Wahrscheinlich wird Rociels Name ihn nur noch mehr in Panik versetzen. Hey, und außerdem soll ich ihm etwa die Überraschung verderben? So schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. Er hob ratlos die Hände und murmelte etwas von total lebensmüde vor sich hin. Wir erreichten einen Saal, in dem sich schon zahlreiche Engel versammelt hatten und Whitie steuerte auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu, den ich nicht sehen kann, weil mir zu viele Uniformen die Sicht versperren. Meinem Gegenüber begannen die Knie zu zittern, als Whitie sich hinkniete und anfing mit einer, noch halb im Schatten, uns den Rücken zuwendenden Gestalt, zu sprechen. Engel haben doch alle dieselbe Macke!

"Sevothtarte-sama vergebt mir die Störung, aber-"

"Du sprichst mit dem Falschen! Sevothtarte steht dort drüben." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Gestalt um und trat ins Licht.

"Ro... Rociel-sama!" Na toll, darauf hätte ich wetten sollen, die Sache wäre hundertprozentig sicher gewesen. Es waren sichtlich alle erstaunt ihn zu sehen. Ei, wer hätte das nur gedacht, er ist zurückgekehrt. Mein Gott, was für Pappnasen!

"Bitte verzeiht mir. Ich wußte nicht, das ihr zurückgekehrt seit." Nein, was ist er nur für ein Blitzmerker. Er beugte sich noch tiefer hinab und die Anderen taten es ebenfalls. Ein paar Zentimeter mehr und sie küssen den Boden.

"Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee den Schwachsinn nachzumachen!" Zischte ich meinem Partner zu und er blieb augenblicklich wie angewurzelt stehen. Rociel hob eine Augenbraue leicht an und begann zu lachen.

"Wie ich sehe habt ihr zwei Gefangene, die keinen Respekt vor mir haben! Es scheint, daß du deine Aufgabe zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit erledigst, doch sag mir Soldat, was haben sie getan?" Da ist vielleicht jemand erleichtert uns beim allergrößten Engel anschwärzen zu dürfen. Richtig ekelig, wie der sich dabei freut. Langsam näherte sich Rociel uns und wies die Anderen an weiterhin zu knien. Oh man, warum muß er immer so eine Show abziehen! So circa drei Meter vor uns blieb er stehen und wartete ab. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich jemand zu ihm gesellt und sah uns an, als wären wir sein nächstes Frühstück. Irgendwie ist mir diese Gestalt auch suspekt. Fast völlig in weiß gekleidet, die Haare ebenfalls weiß und tierisch lang (meine sind zwar auch nicht gerade kurz, aber so lang ist wirklich übertrieben), auf der Stirn so 'ne Art Schmuck und unterhalb der Augen wird das Gesicht von einem ebenfalls weißen Tuch verhüllt. Sieht fast aus wie 'ne Mumie. Weiß als Farbe der Unschuld...

Hmm, paßt nur gar nicht zu diesen grimmig dreinblickenden Augen, aber der Typ ist ja auch ein Engel. Langsam geht mir die Sache echt auf'n Keks! Wo man auch hinkommt überall Engel! Gibt es denn keine normalen Menschen mehr auf dieser Welt? Man kann ja fast schon eine Allergie bekommen. Mein mehr oder weniger Partner hatte sich wieder gefangen und murmelte etwas von Höllenqualen, Bestrafung durch den weißen Engel, Folter, ewiger Verdammnis, wie man nur so wahnsinnig sein kann, sich freiwillig dort hinein zu begeben und, und, und. Wenn der so weitermacht wird mir noch der Geduldsfaden reißen. Um das deutlich zu machen sah ich ihn vernichtend an und er schwieg wieder. Bei so was kann man ja depressiv werden! Scheinbar kam er mit der Situation nicht allzu gut klar. Sein Blick flackerte unaufhörlich und der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Ich ignorierte ihn und wandte mich wieder Rociel zu, der immer noch grinste und auch nicht im geringsten daran dachte dieses Spielchen zu beenden. Na gut, wenn er diese Schau unbedingt weitermachen will, an mir soll's nicht liegen. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ ich ihn davon wissen. (Ein bißchen Freude braucht ja schließlich jeder mal.) Vorzugsweise schwieg ich und überließ ihm den nächsten Zug. Zufrieden nickte er und fuhr fort.

"Also, wenn ich meinem Soldaten hier glauben schenken kann und es besteht kein Grund an seiner Loyalität zu zweifeln." Bah, wie ekelig, gegenseitiges schleimen.

"Dann seit ihr Beide diejenigen, die einem meiner Männer die Uniform gestohlen haben um ungesehen einen Anschlag auf die Führungsspitze vorbereiten zu können."

Oje, das wird dauern. Man sah den fragenden Blick von der Mumie abwechselnd auf uns und auf Rociel ruhen. Allerdings machte dieser keinerlei Anstalten diesen Blick zu beantworten. Scheinbar macht es ihm Spaß als Einziger mehr zu wissen, als alle Anderen und wenn ich ehrlich bin mir auch. Wer weiß schon, wie lange er dieses Spielchen noch spielen wird. Eigentlich kann ich es ja beenden, aber das ist mir einfach zu blöd. Mein Gesichtsausdruck sprach wohl mal wieder Bände und mir scholl das Lachen von Rociel entgegen.

"Ich sehe schon, das dir die Sache zu lange dauert. Mal ehrlich. nachdem ich erfahren habe, daß du spurlos verschwunden bist, hatte ich eigentlich schon früher mit dir gerechnet. Was hat dich solange aufgehalten?"

Tja, da sind jetzt wohl sämtliche Anwesenden mehr als überrascht. Vor allem die Mumie konnte es nicht fassen und sprach Rociel darauf an. Er bekam keine Antwort von ihm. Gut, dann bin ich jetzt an der Reihe. Ich zwinkerte meinem Partner vergnügt zu und der begriff endgültig nichts mehr.

"Ganz richtig vermutet, das dauert mir wirklich schon viel zu lange und aufgehalten wurde ich vorhin auch noch. Erst von dem Typen hinter mir, dann von einer Schar Verfolger und zu letzt eine Einmischung, die nicht geplant war. Wenn diese Type sich vorhin rausgehalten hätte, dann wäre ich schon lange hier! Von diesen inkompetenten Pfeifen in Uniform, die Dinger sind übrigens verdammt unbequem, gar nicht zu reden. Bis die mal in Aktion treten hat sich jeder halbwegs intelligente Verbrecher, Attentäter, oder was auch immer schon längst nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit umgesehen und nutzt diese! Schätze mal, das du mir so ein bis zwei Erklärungen schuldest. Oder was meinst du Rociel-chan?"

Wer bis dato noch nicht perplex war, der war es spätestens jetzt. Sie starrten mich fassungslos an. Jemand, der so mit Rociel redet und immer noch lebt ist hier wohl eine Seltenheit. Selbst die Mumie schnappte bei soviel offensichtlicher Respektlosigkeit nach Luft. Rociel bekam einen Lachanfall und bemühte sich schnell wieder um Fassung.

"Du bist wirklich die einzige Person, die mir bis jetzt über den Weg gelaufen ist, die den Mut besitzt so mit mir zu reden und dabei nicht die geringste Angst um ihr Leben hat. Von dem fehlenden Respekt vor Engeln einmal ganz abgesehen." Tja, was soll ich dazu noch sagen? Er hat es ausnahmsweise mal vollkommen und richtig erkannt. Er lachte erneut und die Umstehenden begannen sich langsam zu fragen, was hier eigentlich los war. Mich beginnt die Sache auch zu nerven. Tatenlos rumstehen ist noch nie eine meiner Stärken gewesen.

"Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?" Auf diese Frage will ich unbedingt eine Antwort haben, auch wenn ich schon ahne, das sie mir nicht gefallen wird.

"Yetzirah." Er sah mich abwartend an.

"Das ist nicht wahr." Fuhr es kaum hörbar über meine Lippen.

"Wie konntest du mich nur **hierher** bringen!" Ich war wütend und das merkte man auch. "Wer gibt dir das Recht dazu!" Mir fehlten die weiteren Worte. Meine Gedanken rasten im Kreis hin und her. Er hat mich eiskalt erwischt. Es gibt nicht den geringsten Grund an seinen Worten zu zweifeln, ich bin mir sicher, das er es getan hat. Widerwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Was ist so schlimm daran in Yetzirah zu sein?" Ich sah in das besorgte Gesicht meines Partners. Wie soll ich ihm die Sache erklären? Mein Schweigen blieb die einzige Antwort. Allerdings war auf Rociel's Einmischung verlaß.

"Sie wäre niemals freiwillig hierher gekommen, also mußte ich einen anderen Weg finden. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, sie kann Engel nicht ausstehen." Sein gehässiger Tonfall brachte meine Gedanken zum Stillstand. Langsam konnte ich wieder ruhig und zusammenhängend denken. Wer sagt denn, das ich hierbleiben muß? Es gibt bestimmt einen Weg zurück. Ich muß ihn nur finden. Der Gedanke bis dahin aber in Yetzirah bleiben zu müssen gefiel mir trotzdem nicht.

"Du kannst was nicht!" Mein Partner sah mich entsetzt an.

"Warum hast du mir dann geholfen?" Ich murmelte irgend etwas von Reflex und ja, ich würde sie hassen vor mich hin, wodurch sich seine Augen weiteten. Seltsamerweise mischte sich auch die Mumie ein, die scheinbar jedes meiner Worte verstanden hatte.

"Dann kannst du nur ein Dämon sein und die werden hier getötet!" Mein Blick streifte über den Boden und auf meine Lippen legte sich wieder ein Lächeln. Wenn die Sache nur so einfach wäre...

Als ich den Blick hob und ihn eiskalt ansah, erkannte ich für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Furcht in seinen Augen. Meine Stimme war mehr als kühl, als ich ihm antwortete.

"Da irrst du dich mehr als du denkst weißer Engel. Ich bin kein Dämon!" Herausfordernd sah ich ihn an.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich nach Yetzirah gelangt niemand, wenn er nicht Engel oder Dämon ist." Ich würde ihm nur zu gerne zeigen, was ich wirklich bin, doch das hätte eine nicht mehr aufzuhaltende Katastrophe bedeutet. Mein Partner sah mich prüfend an und meinte.

"Folglich mußt du ein Engel sein." Atemlose Stille, die von Rociels und meinem unterdrückten Lachen gebrochen wurde. Mein Kopfschütteln ließ sie völlig verschwinden und ein Gemurmel unter den Umherstehenden begann, das sehr schnell von Rociel beendet wurde.

"Und ihr nennt euch Engel!" Seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton angenommen, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte, was bei mir allerdings denn völlig gegenteiligen Effekt hatte. Ich bemühte mich krampfhaft nicht laut loszulachen. Seine Stimmungswechsel sind immer wieder erstaunlich und auch jetzt fuhr er ruhig und besonnen fort.

"Fällt euch das den wirklich nicht auf?" Keine Spur mehr von dem drohenden Unterton.

"Vor allem du enttäuschst mich Sevothtarte, als mein Stellvertreter, ich möchte immer noch wissen, wer dich dazu gemacht hat, müßte es dir doch sofort auffallen!" Na vielleicht doch noch ein bißchen.

"Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Sie ist weder das Eine noch das Andere und hier, weil ich es so will! Sie stammt aus Assia!" Ah ha, die Mumie ist also Sevothtarte und wird soeben blaß, falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist bei der hellen Haut.

"Ihr meint sie ist ein Mensch!" Rociel nickte kurz und lächelte ihn an. Selbst mir fiel es schwer jetzt nicht zu lachen. Dieser völlig irritierte Blick, zum Schießen!

"Wieso habt ihr sie dann hierher gebracht? Dieser Ort ist seit jeher für Menschen verboten! Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

"Keine Sorge, du wirst und selbst wenn nicht, stehen meine Entscheidungen außer Frage. Ich bin noch nie einem Lebewesen wie ihr begegnet. Ihr Tod wäre Verschwendung gewesen. Ist sie nicht fast so schön wie ein Engel? Sollte ich so ein Wesen etwa sterben lassen."

Nein, wie überaus freundlich mich als Wesen zu bezeichnen! Der Knabe regt mich langsam auf! Nicht nur, das er so über mich redet. Nein, er schleicht auch noch um mich rum und nimmt mir die Mütze vom Kopf, wodurch eine Flut von dunklen Haaren zum Vorschein kam, die sich langsam über meine Schultern ausbreitete, bis sie wieder ihre völlige Länge erreicht hatten. Danach setzte er mir die Mütze gütigerweise auch wieder auf. Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den er lächelnd ignorierte. Ich hasse nichts mehr, als wenn man mich mit Engeln vergleicht und es macht ihm jedesmal aufs neue Spaß damit anzufangen. Wenn ich könnte, würde er sich schon lange die Radieschen von unten begucken, aber leider hat Katan mich ja daran gehindert. Andererseits hat er auch Rociel daran gehindert, dasselbe mit mir zu tun. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit? Anscheinend sorgte mein Erscheinungsbild jetzt für noch mehr Verwirrung. Es scheint, als erkennen mich einige als Sängerin von 'White Demon Feather' wieder. Was größtenteils sehr freudig aufgenommen wurde. Argh, wenn ich gewußt hätte, das so viele Engel zu unseren Fans zählen, dann hätten wir uns doch erheblich mehr erlauben können! In den Augen von Sevothtarte spiegelte sich Unglauben und tiefste Abneigung wieder. Scheinbar kennt er die Band und ist mit der Musik nicht allzu glücklich. Wen wunderst? Wo wir doch so lieb mit den armen Engelchen umspringen. Das kann ja noch heiter werden.

"Ah, wie ich sehe erkennen dich nun doch einige von ihnen." Rociel's ach so charmante Art geht mir wirklich auf'n Keks. Gut, er ist hier vielleicht der höchste Engel, aber muß er deshalb so angeben? Und meine Rolle dabei gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht! Ich habe nicht vor hier einfach als hilfloser Mensch stehenzubleiben.

"Bist du fertig, oder muß ich mir das noch länger antun?" Es nervt mich wirklich und er macht keinerlei Anstalten die Situation zu klären. Langsam wird es Zeit mal ein paar Fakten auf den Tisch zulegen.

"Rociel-chan, um die Sache kurz zu machen. Langsam tun mir meine Beine weh und was zu trinken wäre auch nicht schlecht. Vielleicht 'ne Cola? Die Pappnase hinter mir steckt nur in der Klemme, weil er unbedingt meinte meinen Hals retten zu müssen. Laß ihn am Besten laufen. Whitie hier, teilt diese Ansicht zwar nicht, aber darüber kann ich hinwegsehen. Auch darüber, das er sehr leicht reizbar ist. Tja und eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, wo ich bin und da das mittlerweile geklärt ist, kann ich ja wieder gehen. So schön es hier auch sein mag, ich für meinen Teil bevorzuge weiterhin Assia als Heimat." Eine leichte Verbeugung andeutend wandte ich mich zum Gehen um, woran mich allerdings Whitie hinderte.

"Geh mir sofort aus dem Weg!" Diesmal war es meine Stimme in der ein bedrohlicher Unterton lag. Seine Augen flackerten leicht, aber er blieb stehen. Gut, dann eben nicht! Entnervt drehte ich mich wieder zu Rociel um und stellte fest, das es nicht er gewesen war, der Whitie dazu aufgefordert hatte sich mir in den Weg zustellen, sondern Sevotharte. Na toll, wer hat hier nun das Sagen?

"Du kannst nicht nach Assia zurück!" Um Rociels Lippen legte sich ein hinterhältiges Lächeln.

"Verrätst du mir auch den Grund? Soweit ich bemerkt habe sind Menschen an diesem Ort mehr als überflüssig. Es wäre also für alle nur von Vorteil wenn ich wieder zurückkehre und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten!" Immer noch dieses Lächeln, das ich nicht deuten kann.

"Du weißt doch sicherlich, das meine Schwester Alexiel erwacht ist." Ich nickte kurz.

"Nun ihr Erwachen ist gleichbedeutend mit der Zerstörung von Assia. Eigentlich solltest du das wissen, denn schließlich warst du dabei. Was die andere Sache angeht, mach dir keine Sorgen. Niemand hier wird es wagen eine meiner Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln."

Mir ist als hätte mir gerade jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Assia zerstört? Was ist mit meinen Freunden? All den Menschen, die dort leben passiert? Soll ich etwa glauben, das sie alle tot sind? Mein Blick striff hilfesuchend umher. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Selbst wenn Assia zerstört ist, es können unmöglich alle tot sein! Irgendwo muß es eine Möglichkeit geben sie zu finden und hierbleiben will ich auf gar keinen Fall! Überall werde ich bleiben, nur nicht hier in den Himmeln. Na nu, da steht ja immer noch mein Partner. Auch er sah sich hilfesuchend um, aber wahrscheinlich aus anderen Gründen. Er sah mich flehend an. Okay, Assia kann noch etwas warten. Schließlich kann ich ihn nicht so einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Dann wollen wir mal!

"Meinst du nicht, das ist lächerlich?" Ich deutete auf Whitie, der seine Wut nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte.

"Aber dadurch hast du mich an etwas erinnert. Was habt ihr mit ihm vor?" Meine Hand wies nun auf meinen Partner und er zuckte merklich zusammen. Er scheint zu glauben, das ich ihn ins offene Messer laufen lasse. In seine Augen zeigte sich auf einmal Verachtung. Was mich wieder zum Lächeln brachte. Sevothtarte beantwortete meine Frage.

"Er wird angemessen für seinen Verrat bestraft werden!"

Diese Stimme ist eiskalt und emotionslos. Ich will erst gar nicht erfahren, was genau er damit meint und griff das Gespräch wieder auf.

"Das glaube ich nicht! Er gehört mir!" Sevothtarte war perplex und wollte gerade darauf antworten, als Rociel sich einmischte.

"Du findest an einem Engel Interesse? Wirst du da nicht deinen Prinzipien untreu?" Mir gefällt dieser zweideutige Tonfall ganz und gar nicht, aber das läßt sich leider nicht ändern, wenn die Sache klappen soll.

"Du irrst dich. Ich begleiche nur eine Rechnung. Also gehört er mir?" Langsam näherte ich mich unserem Gesprächsobjekt und es zeigte seine Angst ziemlich deutlich. Gut, so wird es nicht weiter auffallen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hole dich hier raus." Ich flüsterte diese Worte in sein Ohr und danach war er nicht mehr der Einzige, der mich verwundert anstarrte. Unwillkürlich begann ich zu lachen und Rociel reagierte.

"Gut meinetwegen, du kannst ihn haben. Unter einer Bedingung." Das wäre ja auch mal zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein. Bei Rociel hat eben fast jede Sache einen oder mehrere Haken, also warum bin ich überhaupt noch überrascht? Fragt sich nur, was er sich diesmal ausgedacht hat.

"Welche?"

"Zeig dich würdig, daß du unter uns Engeln weilen darfst. Gib ihnen einen Beweis deiner Qualifikation. Du, die du fast selbst ein Engel bist, geboren in einer menschlichen Hülle." Noch schlimmer kann die Sache ja nicht mehr werden...

"Du übertreibst maßlos! Ich bin kein Engel und das weißt du genauso gut, wie ich! Also hör auf so einen Quatsch zu reden! Um nichts auf dieser Welt würde ich ein Engel sein wollen! Komm endlich zum Punkt, du hast dir doch sicher schon zurecht gelegt, wie ich diesen Beweis antreten soll!"

"Du enttäuschst mich, aber du hast recht. Die Bedingung ist, das du singst."

Bis dato bin mir noch nicht bewußt gewesen, wie verblüfft ich sein konnte. Nun jetzt weiß ich es. Das ist wirklich alles? Mehr will er nicht? Die Sache macht mich mißtrauisch, das ist einfach zu leicht.

"Und wenn ich mich weigere?" Mal testen, was passiert. Ich bin mir sicher, das da noch ein Haken existiert.

"Dann gehört er Sevothtarte! Oh nein, Sevothtarte sag nichts, ich habe hierfür meine Gründe und die wirst auch du einsehen."

Da steht jemand kurz davor zu platzen. Wahrscheinlich hindert ihn nur die Tatsache, das Rociel mächtiger ist als er daran ihn direkt anzugreifen. So flüsterte er nur ein

"Wie ihr befehlt Rociel-sama" und starrte ihn haßerfüllt an. Erstaunlich, da muß eine Menge Selbstdisziplin und Übung hinterstecken.

"Ach ja, eine Bedingung gibt es noch." Wie jetzt? Ich denke es ist nur von einer die Rede gewesen. Nun ja, just as I said.

"Was du singst bleibt dir überlassen, nur möchte ich, das du so singst, wie damals in dem Theater, wo du davon ausgingst allein zu sein."

Mir verschlug es den Atem. Er ist dort gewesen! Ich biß mir auf die Lippen. Verdammt, er ahnt etwas! Ich hätte viel vorsichtiger sein müssen. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, ist ein Teil meines Geheimnisses bald keines mehr. Sobald ich hier ohne Zurückhaltung singe merken sie oder ahnen es zumindest, das ich doch kein ach so normaler Mensch bin. Dieses Risiko ist verdammt hoch und Rociel weiß das ebenfalls. Sie dürfen es auf keinen Fall herausfinden! Auf meine Zunge leckte sich ein salziger Geschmack. Meine Lippen hatten begonnen zu bluten. Es ist von Anfang an eine Falle gewesen und ich bin blind hingelaufen ohne es zu merken. Jetzt sitze ich fest und wenn ich mein Versprechen halten will, muß ich dieses Risiko eingehen. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Wahrscheinlich werden viele der hier anwesenden Engel überhaupt nichts merken, aber Rociel und Sevothtarte machen mir Sorgen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, das zumindest Rociel etwas im Schilde führt. Der Engel, dessen Leben nun in meinen Händen liegt, sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er scheint zu glauben, das die Sache niemals so einfach sein kann, genau wie ich. Der Geschmack in meinem Mund verstärkte sich und ich schluckte ihn herunter, was nicht allzuviel brachte, weil er bald darauf wiederkehrte. Dieses Mal hätte selbst ein Blinder gemerkt, wie wenig mir diese Situation behagte. Warum fällt mir bloß nichts ein? Ich kann ihn unmöglich Sevothtarte überlassen, soviel steht fest. Doch wenn ich Rociels Bedingung erfülle, dann erhält er wahrscheinlich eine Bestätigung für was auch immer er vermutet. Verdammter Mist!

"Was zögerst du solange? Es ist nie einfacher gewesen jemanden das Leben zu retten." Rociel klang richtig gönnerhaft und ich würde ihm dafür am liebsten den Hals umgedrehen. Er weiß nur zu genau in was für eine Situation er mich gebracht hat. Nun gut, scheinbar gibt es nur diesen einen Weg und ich muß wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen. Langsam atmete ich ein und wischte mir das Blut von den Lippen.

"Also gut, einverstanden. Es gibt wirklich keine weitere Bedingung mehr?" Ich sah ihn prüfend an. Das kann einfach noch nicht alles gewesen sein, dafür kenne ich ihn inzwischen zu gut. Seine Augen begannen zu glitzern und er lächelte schon wieder.

"Du scheinst mich wirklich zu durchschauen. Es gibt noch eine Bedingung, aber die sollte dir ebenfalls nicht allzu schwer fallen, sonst wäre das Ganze doch zu einfach. Meinst du nicht auch?" Was habe ich gesagt? Meine Begeisterung kennt absolut keine Grenzen mehr.

"Die letzte Bedingung ist, das du hierbleibst und zwar solange, wie ich es wünsche. Selbstverständlich stehst du unter meinem Schutz und niemand wird auch nur im Ansatz auf die Idee kommen Hand an dich zu legen." Scharf sah er die umstehenden Engel an, die sofort zusammen zuckten. Es traf mich wieder total unerwartet und ich registrierte gerade noch den zufriedenen Blick von Sevothtarte, als meine Knie nachgaben.

"Niemals! Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Ich kann nicht hierbleiben! Nein, vollkommen unmöglich! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!" Meine Worte waren mehr ein Flüstern als alles Andere. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, ohne meinen Blick zu heben. Mir ist, als hätte er soeben mein Todesurteil verlesen. Schritte näherten sich mir, doch ich sah gar nicht hin, der Schock saß. Das hat er von Anfang an beabsichtigt! Er weiß ganz genau, das mich nichts hätte hier halten können und nun nutzt er die Situation schamlos aus! Warum bin ich nur auf die Idee gekommen, das es anders sein könnte? Eigentlich hätte ich es von Anfang an besser wissen sollen. Jemand kniete sich neben mich und eine Hand an meinem Kinn zwang mich den Kopf zu heben. Ich sah direkt in Rociels Gesicht, das kaum noch eine Handbreit von meinem entfernt war.

"Ich habe doch versprochen, das du mit mir nach Yetzirah kommen würdest und dort bleibst solange, wie ich es verlange! Wie du siehst halte ich mein Wort." Zu seinem Glück bin ich viel zu geschockt, um zu reagieren zu können, ansonsten hätte er sich sonst was eingehandelt. Ich war wie gelähmt, doch in meinem Inneren brodelte es. Mit einem Ruck löste ich mich aus seinem Griff und starrte wütend den Boden an. Der Preis ist hoch! Viel höher als ich erwartet habe. Ein Leben in einem golden Käfig. Hier wo ich niemals sein wollte. Ist es das wirklich wert? Und überhaupt, was schert mich das Leben eines Engels? Doch wenn ich nicht akzeptiere werden sie ihn töten und dann bin ich keinen Deut besser als sie. Nein, soweit darf es nicht kommen! Dafür haben sie mir zu viel angetan! Dieses Schicksal wünsche ich keinem. Um meine Lippen legte sich ein verbittertes Lächeln.

"Sag mir nur eines Rociel-chan. Hattest du die Sache von Anfang geplant, oder ist es Zufall?" Sein Kichern drang in meine Ohren und ich spürte wie er seinen Arm um mich legte, wobei er mich immer näher zu sich heran zog. Sein Atem strich über meine Wange.

"So gerne ich das hier auch geplant hätte, ich muß leider zugeben, das es purer Zufall war, der mir einiges erleichtert hat und dich in meine Hände spielt. Aber wenn du dich fragst, ob du auch sonst in diese Situation geraten wärst, so lautet die Antwort ja. Es gibt noch einiges anderes mit dem du in die gleiche Falle geraten wärst." Diesmal sah ich ihn abrupt an und schob seinen Arm beiseite. Er hätte mir also von Anfang an keine andere Wahl gelassen, egal, was auch geschehen wäre...

"Na, wer wird denn gleich so böse werden. Schließlich lasse ich dir noch die Wahl. Noch kannst du dich frei entscheiden!" Er stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Thron gefolgt von Sevothtarte, der sich rechts neben ihn stellte. Er begreift wahrscheinlich nicht, was Rociel bezweckt, aber die Situation scheint im mittlerweile zu gefallen. Seine Augen funkelten vor Freude und auch Whitie freute es mehr als alles andere mich am Boden zu sehen. Der wird sich noch wundern, denn so bleibt es garantiert nicht. Langsam stand ich auf. Meinetwegen soll Rociel seinen Willen haben. Irgendwann wird er es bereuen...

Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Sofort wandte ich mich um und sah in das fragende Gesicht meines Partners.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier vorgeht, aber ich bitte dich geh nicht darauf ein. Nichts kann es wert sein, das man sich sein Leben lang unterwirft. Tu es nicht!" Er versteht es wirklich nicht. Mit einem Kopfschütteln gab ich ihm zu verstehen, daß meine Entscheidung bereits feststand und es sinnlos war mich jetzt noch davon abbringen zu wollen. Ich hatte mich entschieden und ging entschlossen auf Rociel zu.

"Hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen?"

Diese Frage war mehr als überflüssig in seinen Augen konnte ich sehen, das er die Antwort darauf bereits kannte.

"Ja, ich akzeptiere die Bedingungen, wenn er für den Rest seines Lebens vor dir und sämtlichen Soldaten sicher ist." Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, doch mehr war von seinem Erstaunen nicht zu sehen. Er begann wieder zu lachen.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, das du dich niemals so einfach geschlagen geben würdest. Hmm, nun gut, halte dich an meine Bedingungen und ihm wird keine Gefahr drohen, weder von mir noch von sonst irgend jemanden." Man konnte den Umstehenden anmerken, das sie mit dieser Entscheidung alles andere als einverstanden waren, aber sie schwiegen. Durch ein kurzes Nicken nahm ich an und wandte mich zum Gehen.

"Einen Moment!" Shit, hätte ja ruhig klappen können!

"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen? Ich bin sicher, du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Für so dumm kannst du mich unmöglich halten." Argh, warum nur? Hätte er nicht einfach mal darüber hinwegsehen können? Ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern und tat so, als sei es Zufall, das ich fast die erste Bedingung vergessen hatte. Probieren kann man es ja mal. Seufzend fügte ich mich. Allerdings soll Rociel sich nicht einbilden, das ich von jetzt an klein beigeben werde! Wenn ich schon singen muß, dann etwas, was meiner Meinung nach diese Situation verdeutlicht und meinen Standpunkt angemessen vertritt. Ohne mir die Mühe zu machen mich umzudrehen, um in Rociels Gesicht zu sehen setzte ich mich auf den Boden und schloß die Augen. Mir scheint nichts passender zu sein als dieses Lied, das ich ohnehin schon immer mal ohne Zurückhaltung singen wollte und so begann ich. Diesen Text würde ich sogar im Schlaf noch können.

_Ich will nicht_

_gehorsam,_

_gezähmt und_

_gezogen sein._

_Ich will nicht _

_bescheiden,_

_beliebt und_

_betrogen sein._

_Ich bin nicht _

_das Eigentum von dir,_

Vor der nächsten Zeile holte ich noch einmal tief Luft und sang weiter. Jeder soll merken, was hier mein Standpunkt ist.

_denn ich _

_gehör nur mir._

_Ich möchte _

_vom Drahtseil_

_herabsehen_

_auf diese Welt._

_Ich möchte_

_aufs Eis gehn_

_und selbst sehn,_

_wie lang's mich hält._

_Was geht es dich an,_

_was ich riskier._

_Ich_

_gehör_

_nur mir._

Inzwischen ist es mir egal, ob sie es merken oder nicht. Endlich ohne Zurückhaltung singen zu können machte mir richtig Spaß und ich ließ meine gewohnte Stimme völlig außer acht. Wieder so zusingen, wie ich es schon in meiner Jugend getan habe gibt mir ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Freiheit wieder.

_Willst du mich belehren,_

_dann zwingst du mich bloß,_

_zu fliehn vor der lästigen Pflicht._

_Willst du mich bekehren,_

_dann reiß ich mich los_

_und flieg wie ein Vogel ins Licht._

_Und will ich_

_die Sterne,_

_dann finde_

_ich selbst dorthin._

_Ich wachse_

_und lerne_

_und bleibe_

_doch wie ich bin._

_Ich wehr mich, _

_bevor ich mich verlier._

_Denn ich _

_gehör nur mir._

_Ich will nicht_

_mit Fragen_

_und Wünschen_

_belastet sein._

_Vom Saum bis_

_zum Kragen_

_von Blicken_

_betastet sein._

_Ich flieh',_

_wenn ich fremde Augen spür'._

_Denn ich _

_gehör nur mir._

Ich spürte, wie meine Stimme von den Wänden weiter getragen wurde und auch in den letzten Winkel des Saales drang. Keiner der Anwesenden würde nichts hören. Wie lange ist es her, das ich mich zu letzt so unbeschwert gefühlt habe?

_Und willst du mich finden, _

_dann halt mich nicht fest._

_Ich geb meine Freiheit nicht her._

_Und willst du mich binden,_

_verlaß ich dein Nest_

_und tauch' wie ein Vogel ins Meer._

_Ich warte _

_auf Freunde_

_und suche_

_Geborgenheit._

_Ich teile die Freude, _

_ich teile _

_die Traurigkeit._

_Doch verlang nicht _

_mein Leben,_

_das kann ich dir_

_nicht geben._

_Denn ich_

_gehör nur mir._

_Nur mir!_

Seltsamerweise war es still um mich herum, als auch der letzte Ton allmählich verklang. Mich beschleicht das dumpfe Gefühl, das ich Rociel eigentlich danken muß, aber das ist Gott sei Dank nur von kurzer Dauer. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und sah genau das, was ich befürchtet hatte. Man sah mich an, als sei das, was sie soeben gehört hatten unmöglich. Ich schielte über die Schulter in Richtung Rociel, der zufrieden vor sich hinlächelte und nun zu klatschen begann. Was auch immer er gesucht hat, jetzt hat er seine Bestätigung. Der Rest des Saals begann ebenfalls zu klatschen und schon bald herrschte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Nur kann ich den Applaus nicht richtig genießen...

Eine Stimme, die selbst Engel zum weinen bringen könnte. Diesen Satz hatte mir einst ein alter Freund mit auf den Weg gegeben und wie es scheint sollte er damit recht behalten. Damals an seinem Totenbett, war es mir unglaublich schwergefallen ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Er war einer der Wenigen gewesen, die noch die ganze Wahrheit über mich gekannt hatten und ihn sterben zu sehen zerriß mir fast das Herz. Selbst jetzt ist es schmerzhaft an ihn zu denken. Keinem habe ich mehr so vertraut wie ihm. Keiner meiner jetzigen Freunde kennt auch nur annähernd die Wahrheit. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch. Ich verlor mich in meiner Erinnerung.

Ich bin so froh dich gekannt zu haben und hoffe, das du eines Tages das findest, wonach du suchst. Niemand hätte es mehr verdient ein glückliches Leben zu führen. Nein, schüttle nicht den Kopf, du verdienst es. Auch wenn du dich noch so sehr verstellst, ich weiß, wie sehr du dich nach einem friedlichen und sorgenfreien Leben sehnst, das ich dir leider nie ermöglichen konnte. Was ist das? Du weinst? Mein törichter, kleiner Engel du wußtest doch, das ich irgendwann sterben würde. So geht es allen Menschen. Er holte tief Luft.

Ich habe dich aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund noch einmal rufen lassen, auch wenn ich damit unser Versprechen gebrochen habe. Ich wollte nicht sterben, ohne vorher noch einmal diese Stimme gehört zu haben, die selbst Engelschöre vor Neid erblassen läßt. Tust du mir diesen Gefallen? Erfülle bitte einem törichten, alten Mann seinen letzten egoistischen Wunsch. Ich tat es mehr als gerne und sang für ihn eines seiner Lieblingslieder. Als ich aufhörte zu singen sagte er noch...

Wunderschön! Es gibt wohl nichts schöneres auf dieser Welt... kümmere dich bitte noch eine Zeitlang um meine Familie, bis sie meinen Tod verkraftet haben. Bevor ich endgültig lebwohl sage, muß ich dir noch ein Geständnis machen. Damals habe ich gelogen. Ich wußte nicht wer du warst, bis du es mir erzählt hast. Es tut mir leid, aber bitte glaube mir, das ich dich nie verletzen wollte. 

Ein Ruck an meinen Schultern brachte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Vermißt du nicht etwas?" Es war Rociels Stimme und als ich den Kopf zur Seite drehte konnte ich direkt in sein breit grinsendes Gesicht sehen. Man hat der heute eine gute Laune. Richtig abartig! Keine Ahnung, was er meint.

"Hmm, ich sehe, dir ist es bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen." Mit diesen Worten zog er etwas aus der Tasche seines Mantels und ließ es in einiger Entfernung vor meiner Nase baumeln. Das Kreuz! Sofort war ich wieder auf den Beinen. Verdammt, wieso ist mir nicht aufgefallen, das es fehlt? Was aber noch wesentlich schlimmer ist, ist die Tatsache, das es sich momentan in Rociels Händen befindet. Wenn er nun das Siegel entdeckt hat? Nein! Ausgeschlossen! Nur ich kann das Siegel sehen und zerbrechen!

"Wie ich sehe hast du es wiedererkannt. Es ist sonderbar, diese Abneigung gegen Engel und dann dieses Kreuz, das du normalerweise nie ablegst. Mir scheint, das sich mehr dahinter verbirgt, als du bereit bist zuzugeben und jetzt weiß ich es. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen es untersuchen zu lassen."

Scheiße! Ich schaffte es nicht mehr mein Entsetzen noch länger zu verbergen. Wenn er es herausgefunden hat, bin ich geliefert!

"Es schützt dich und zwar mit einer immensen Macht, die selbst mich verblüfft. Obwohl du direkt daneben standest, als Alexiel erwachte bekamst du nicht einen Kratzer ab. Das Kreuz hüllte dich in einen Kranz aus Licht an dem die Kraft Alexiels abprallte, als sei sie nicht vorhanden. Ich möchte nur zu gerne wissen, welche Macht dahinter steckt. Eines Tages finde ich es heraus, das ist ein Versprechen!" Er warf das Kreuz kurz in die Luft, fing es wieder auf und hängte es mir lächelnd um den Hals.

"Du mußt jemanden schwer beeindruckt haben, das man dir solch einen Schutz zukommen läßt." Ich war vollkommen perplex. Er hat verdammt viel rausgefunden und das in ziemlich kurzer Zeit. Gott sei Dank kommt er nicht auf das wirkliche Geheimnis des Kreuzes! Ganz so falsch ist seine Theorie ja nicht, doch ich werde mich hüten ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Soll er glauben, was er will, Hauptsache er findet es nicht heraus.

"Du siehst ganz schön blaß aus." Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr.

"Was macht dir Sorgen? Assia? Die anderen Engel? Katan? Wegen ihm brauchst du dir keine zu machen, er ist in Sicherheit."

Treffer, das saß. Natürlich habe ich mich gefragt, was mit Katan passiert ist, aber ich erwähnte es mit Absicht nicht in Gegenwart der anderen Engel, da sie gewisse Dinge einfach nicht zu wissen brauchen. Rociel hat es geschickt angestellt. Niemand von den Anderen hatte seine Worte gehört. Er scheint derselben Ansicht zu sein wie ich. Aber muß er mir deshalb so auf die Pelle rücken! Langsam komme ich mir wie die Maus vor, mit der die Katze spielt, bevor sie von dieser gefressen wird. Diese Rolle lag mir noch nie und als clevere Maus werde ich jetzt einfach mal die Flucht nach vorn probieren. Mal sehen, wie die Katze reagiert. Meine Laune steigerte sich sichtlich, schließlich ist jetzt fast alles erledigt. Bleibt nur noch meinen Partner hier herauszubringen und Katan zu finden, beides sollte nicht mehr allzu schwer werden. Dezent schob ich Rociel beiseite, packte meinen Kollegen am Arm und ging schnurstracks auf die Tür des Saals zu, durch die wir gekommen waren. Das ist zwar eher ein Tor, aber so genau muß man ja nicht sein. Es klickte, jemand hatte hinter uns seine Waffe gespannt und ich ahnte schon welcher Trottel das war. Lernt der denn nie dazu? Ich ließ meinen Engel los und drehte mich wieder um. Whitie starrte mich haßerfüllt an und hielt die Waffe in Anschlag, genau auf mein Herz gerichtet. Ohne den entsetzten Blick von Sevothtarte und die dunkle Drohung, die von Rociel ausging zu beachten. Muß sein Ego ja ziemlich stark geknickt haben...

Auch egal! Wenn er abdrückt, dann kann ich noch so schnell sein er würde treffen und zwar tödlich. Gar nicht mal schlecht, solange zu warten, bis ich völlig frei stand, ohne den Hauch einer Chance auf Deckung. Hmm, wenn ich näher an ihn rankäme wäre die Sache schnell vorbei. Mal sehen, wie gut er wirklich ist. Im äußersten Notfall hätte er ohnehin keine Chance, doch dann wäre auch meine Tarnung im Eimer...

"Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?" Oh ha, der ist sauer! Seine Augen sprühten geradezu vor Zorn und er stand kurz davor zu explodieren. (Wird 'ne ziemliche Sauerei geben.) Die Antwort blieb aus, aber mit einer Hand winkte er mir näher zu kommen. Prima, Problem gelöst! Langsam schritt ich auf ihn zu, nicht ohne vorher deutlich zu machen, das sich alle Anderen raushalten sollten. Was dringend notwendig war, denn Rociel stand kurz davor ihn einfach über den Jordan zuschicken. Sevothtarte hingegen machte den Eindruck, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Mir auch recht. Etwa einen halben Meter vor Whitie blieb ich stehen. Schon wieder, der Kerl merkt einfach nicht, wie leicht man ihn entwaffnen kann. Tja Alter, wenn du nicht bald die Kanone wegpackst, dann wirst du dir noch weh tun. Ich begann zu lächeln, was ihn noch wütender machte. Richtig niedlich er läuft rot an.

"Hör auf zu lächeln!" Seine Stimme klang ziemlich gepreßt. Kein Wunder, er spielt hier schließlich nicht nur mit meinen Leben, sondern auch mit seinem. Bleibt immer noch die Frage, warum? Also fragte ich ihn.

"Du gehörst hier nicht hin. Auf Menschen wie dich legt hier niemand wert! Yetzirah muß rein bleiben!" Vollkommen plemplem, aber was habe ich von einem Engel auch anderes erwartet? Was mir überhaupt nicht gefällt ist seine Betonung der Worte Menschen wie dich fast so, als wäre das was Ekeliges. Inzwischen hatte er die Waffe angehoben und ich konnte in die Mündung sehen. Hmm, 8mm. Na gut Kleiner, du willst es ja nicht anders! Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung irritierte ich ihn, duckte mich und schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Noch bevor er wußte, was überhaupt passiert war plazierte ich einen Fuß in seiner Magengegend und er wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Lächelnd fing ich seine Waffe auf und hielt sie ihm vor die Nase.

"Schätze im Ernstfall wärst du jetzt tot!" Seine Augen starrten mich ungläubig an.

"Kleiner Tip unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner, sonst tötet er dich!"

Ich ließ ihn liegen und überließ ihn den anstürmenden Uniformierten. Ah, das hat richtig gut getan! Lachend zwinkerte ich Rociel zu, der ausnahmsweise mal sprachlos war und nutzte diese Gelegenheit zum Gehen. Meinem Engel tippte ich kurz auf die Schulter, damit er mir folgte.

_99-12-10_

_Next Part 04 - Secret Watergarden_

Defunciongmx.de

Das Lied, das Shao hier singt stammt aus dem Musical Elisabeth. Sie hat einige Zeit am Broadway verbracht, bevor sie wieder nach Japan zurück kehrte. Diese Musical hat sie faszinierd und es fiel ihr sehr schwer ihre wahre Stimme nicht zeigen zu können, da sie ansonsten Gefahr lief von ihren Verfolgern entdeckt zu werden.

Das Musical wird übrigens in Essen aufgeführt. Wer Zeit und Lust hatte sollte es sich auf jeden Fall einmal ansehen. Es lohnt sich -


	5. Part 04

99-11-19

**Love of an angel**

Part 04

Secret Watergarden

Wir waren schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, als mein Begleiter seine Sprache wiederfand. "Wieso hast du das getan?" Ich antwortete ihm nicht sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Diesmal ließ er allerdings nicht so leicht locker.

"Verdammt noch mal antworte mir endlich!" Mit einem heftigen Ruck zog er mich zurück und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick ohne auch nur einen Ton von mir zu geben. Der Druck seiner Hände verstärkte sich und meine Arme begannen zu schmerzen.

"Laß mich los!" Langsam verliere ich die Geduld!

"Nein! Nicht, ehe du mir geantwortet hast!" Oh man, muß der so hartnäckig sein? Mir steht der Sinn nach allem nur nicht nach einer weiteren Diskussion mit einem Engel. Allem Anschein nach werde ich wohl nachgeben müssen. Mit einem Seufzen gab ich ihm zu verstehen, das ich mich geschlagen gab. Vorerst! Sein Griff lockerte sich und sofort meldete sich ein leichtes Kribbeln und Stechen an den Stellen, wo seine Hände mich festgehalten hatten. Abwesend begann ich mir die schmerzenden Punkte zu reiben. Fast schon entschuldigend sah er mich dabei an. Wieder mußte ich lächeln er scheint sich wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich zu machen. Betreten schaute er zu Boden während ich mich gegen eine Wand lehnte.

"Also, was genau willst du wissen?" Huch, der kann ja richtig böse gucken. Scheinbar reizen ihn meine kleinen Ausweichmanöver etwas. Wieso nur?

"Das habe ich doch schon gesagt! Ich möchte wissen, warum du das getan hast!" Sein Tonfall läßt darauf schließen, das ich ihn diesmal wohl nicht einfach so mit einer simplen Antwort abspeisen konnte. Nun ja, es gibt schließlich schlimmeres. Mein Blick richtete sich gegen die Decke, wo man erfreulicherweise mal nichts engelhaftes sah. Wenigstens etwas Positives. Noch mehr von dem Zeug würde ich auch kaum noch ertragen können.

"Hör zu, ich wäre dir äußerst dankbar, wenn du **warum-hast-du-das-getan** genauer definieren könntest. Schließlich gibt es da mehrere Möglichkeiten." Zum Beispiel Whitie oder Rociel ärgern. Er holte tief Luft meine Gleichgültigkeit scheint ihn doch stark zu stören. Geht scheinbar fast allen Engeln so, aber was soll man machen?

"Ja, es gibt mehrere Punkte, aber ich möchte wissen, warum du um mein Leben zu retten dich Rociel ausgeliefert hast!" Na bitte, das ist doch gar nicht so schwer. Warum denn nicht gleich so?

"Hey, wer hat behauptet ich hätte mich ihm ausgeliefert! Soweit ich mich entsinne haben wir nur einen Deal. Solange ich in Yetzirah bleibe wird dir keiner auch nur eine Feder krümmen. Es ist nicht die Rede davon gewesen, daß ich das auch wirklich tue." Es haute ihn schlichtweg um. Sein Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe. Von mir aus kann er denken, was er will Hauptsache diese Diskussion hat bald ein Ende.

"Ja, aber-" begann er. Mürrisch unterbrach ich ihn.

"Was aber! Du hast dein Leben riskiert, um meinen Hals zu retten, obwohl das nicht nötig war und dafür habe ich mich vorhin revanchiert. Somit sind wir quitt und alles Andere steht auf einem neuen Blatt!" Wenn der wüßte, daß ich das hier nur mache um ihn zu ärgern, oje. Scheinbar nimmt er mich für voll, denn er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich auch nicht vor ihn ans Messer zu liefern, mit Rociel werde ich mich bestimmt auch anderes einigen. Sobald ich Katan gefunden habe, sollte es da keine Probleme mehr geben, hoffe ich zumindest. Wobei mir gerade auffällt, daß ich schon wieder keine Ahnung habe, wo wir sind. Anscheinend sind meine Gedanken dies bezüglich offensichtlich, denn mein Begleiter konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Na ganz toll und wie komme ich jetzt zurück? Entschlossen wendete ich mich einer Richtung zu, die meiner Meinung nach die Richtige sein könnte und ging los. Schließlich führen ja alle Wege nach Rom oder zum Ziel. Es kommt nur darauf an wie lange man für den jeweiligen Weg braucht.

"Halt, warte doch mal!" Sehr hartnäckig der Typ. Trotzdem blieb ich stehen.

"Was ist denn noch?" Ich mußte mir noch nicht einmal Mühe geben um genervt zu klingen, denn ich bin es. Er holte auf und stand wieder neben mir. Habe ich jetzt etwa einen neuen Bodyguard?

"Du mußt nicht so unhöflich sein! Ich möchte dir nur helfen. Du hast doch garantiert keine Ahnung, wo du jetzt hin willst, oder?" Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Ich bin nicht unhöflich nur leicht gereizt, was ja auch irgend wie nachvollziehbar ist.

"Tss, da liegst du aber völlig falsch. Ich weiß genau, wohin ich will." Ihm lag schon eine passende Antwort auf den Lippen doch ich war schneller.

"Nein, nicht nach Assia. Das hat noch Zeit. Momentan versuche ich den Raum zu finden, in dem ich aufgewacht bin. Nur scheint es, daß ich die Orientierung verloren habe." Als ich dazu noch eine Unschuldsmiene aufsetzte mußten wir beide lachen.

"Okay, ich hatte also fast recht." Achselzuckend stimmte ich ihm zu und ein Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Paß auf, du hast mir vorhin geholfen und deshalb werde ich dir den Weg zeigen. Auch wenn du es eigentlich nicht verdient hast." Vorsichtig Freundchen, ganz vorsichtig! Ich bin heute nicht sonderlich zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

"Nach allem, was passiert ist tippe ich einfach mal darauf, das du in Rociel's Gemächern aufgewacht bist." Tja, was soll man dazu noch sagen? Ein kurzes Nicken genügte ihm als Antwort und er ging los. Was bleibt anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen? Einfacher geht es nun wirklich nicht mehr. Ziemlich schnell holte ich auf und als ich neben ihm herging fiel mir auf, das er mich unentwegt beobachtete.

"Is' was?" Meine Stimme klang ziemlich mürrisch aber er ließ sich dadurch nicht weiter stören.

"Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, wieso Rociel ausgerechnet dich hierher gebracht hat. Soweit ich mich entsinne hat er Menschen früher ohne zu zögern getötet oder sonst etwas in dieser Richtung getan, aber er scheint dich zu beschützen." Beinahe hätte ich einen Lachanfall bekommen. Rociel? Beschützen? Mich! Das ist wirklich gut! Doch bevor das passiert gefriert eher die Hölle. Allerdings kann ich ihm auch schlecht die Wahrheit sagen, also schwieg ich. Mit einem Seufzen deutete ich an, das auch mir Rociel's Beweggründe nicht klar sind, was nebenbei auch der Wahrheit entspricht.

"Wer bist du eigentlich wirklich?" Der Satz war zwar kaum zu hören gewesen, da er anscheinend nur laut gedacht hatte, aber sofort zuckte ich zusammen. Leider merkte er es und sah mich nun erwartungsvoll an. Okay, ganz ruhig bleiben. Er ist schließlich ein ganz normaler Engel, der keine absolut Ahnung hat. Jetzt bloß nicht durch unüberlegtes Handeln verraten! Mein Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder und ich war in der Lage zu antworten.

"Nur ein ganz normaler Mensch, der sich verirrt hat." Puh, wenn ich noch länger gebraucht hätte, wäre er bestimmt mißtrauisch geworden. In dieser Umgebung muß ich noch viel vorsichtiger werden. Ich versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken, was hier gar nicht so einfach ist. Ständig fühle ich mich beobachtet, verfolgt und bedroht. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

"Also ein ganz normaler Mensch kannst du unmöglich sein." Sofort schrillten bei mir sämtlich Alarmglocken.

"Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, bist du doch die Sängerin von White Demon Feather. Ich war mal auf einem eurer Konzerte." Erleichtert atmete ich auf, das meint er. Er ist wirklich völlig ahnungslos. Was mich allerdings noch mehr erstaunt ist, daß er auf einem unserer Konzerte gewesen sein soll. Engel die sich Rockkonzerte anhören? Das klingt doch sehr unwahrscheinlich.

"Ja, ja that's me und was ist daran so verwunderlich?" Er hat meine Neugier geweckt.

"Och, ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet dir mal Auge in Auge gegenüber zu stehen und dazu noch hier. So wie manche euerer Songs klingen bist du nicht gerade begeistert von Engeln und doch scheinst du Rociel recht gut zu kennen." Ach ne, ist dir das auch schon aufgefallen? Was meint er wohl, warum ich nicht scharf darauf war hierher zu kommen? Geschweige denn meine angeblichen Sympathien für Rociel! Es darf doch wohl hoffentlich so ziemlich jedem aufgefallen sein, das ich nicht zu denjenigen gehöre, die seine Freunde sind. Apropos, dabei fällt mir ein, das diese Uniform (verschweigen wir mal lieber, was ich davon halte) oben rum einfach viel zu eng ist. Mit ein paar offenen Knöpfen ist das ganze doch direkt viel angenehmer. Inzwischen waren wir im Freien angekommen und ich wunderte mich nur über den strahlend blauen Himmel und die angenehme Temperatur. Nur die hohen Mauern trüben das Idyll.

"Hmm, fast so schön wie Frühling." Genießerisch schloß ich die Augen und genoß die Sonne. "Traumhaft." Meine Laune hob sich sichtlich. So kann ich es hier garantiert eine Weile aushalten. Kein nervender Engel weit und breit!

"Oja, einfach herrlich!" Perplex öffnete ich die Augen. Mir ist doch glatt entfallen, das ich noch einen Begleiter habe. Allerdings lag sein Blick nicht auf dem Himmel, sondern wesentlich tiefer.

"Hey, ich meine den Himmel, aber du scheinst etwas anderes scheinbar viel interessanter zu finden." Sofort änderte er die Blickrichtung und lief rot an. Ich begann zu kichern, es ist einfach zu komisch. Ein schüchterner Engel! Energisch ging er weiter.

"Los komm, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Verständnislos sah ich ihm nach. Was hat er nur?

Wer... Ich wirbelte herum. Dort war niemand. Fange ich jetzt an durchzudrehen? Ich habe doch ganz deutlich eine Stimme gehört.

Wer ist da? Schon wieder! Instinktiv suchte ich die Umgebung ab. Nichts zu sehen und außer meinem Begleiter spüre ich auch keinen anderen Engel, der hier sein könnte. Er hatte inzwischen gemerkt, das ich ihm nicht mehr folgte und kehrte um.

Kann mich jemand hören? Verdammt wer beziehungsweise was ist das nur? Nochmals sah ich mich um. Nichts, nur das Grün einer Baumkrone, das über die rechte Mauer ragt. Halt, da ist noch etwas anderes, ein Geräusch, aber welches?

"Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst verdammt blaß aus." Das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht sonderlich viel weiter. Möchte mal wissen, wie er aussehen würde, wenn er erst eine Stimme aus dem Nichts hört und dann so überraschend von hinten angequatscht wird.

"Nein, es ist nichts. Ich dachte nur, ich hätte ein Geräusch gehört." Es ist einfacher so zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen. Unangenehmen Fragen kann man so auf Anhieb entgehen. Allerdings mache ich mir inzwischen doch so meine Gedanken. Warum ausgerechnet ich?

"Ein Geräusch! Woher denn?" Er sah sich suchend um. Aus meinem Kopf du Trottel! Allerdings verkniff ich es mir ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Stattdessen deutete ich auf die Wand. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das die Stimme von dort gekommen ist.

"Ach so von dort. Das ist ganz normal, dahinter liegt der Wassergarten. Du wirst das Rauschen des Wassers gehört haben." Wäre ja echt schön, wenn es das gewesen wäre, aber inzwischen hat sich auch noch ein ziemlich penetrantes Summen in meinem Kopf eingestellt und das klingt keinesfalls nach Wasserrauschen! Viel mehr, als würde sich jemand in großer Trauer befinden und weinen.

"Was ist eigentlich der Wassergarten?" Irgend wie muß ich mich ja von diesem Summen ablenken.

"Das weiß keiner so genau, außer den engsten Vertrauten von Sevothtarte. Allen anderen Engeln wurde der Zutritt untersagt." So ist das also. Sein Gesichtsausdruck läßt darauf schließen, daß es ihn auch nicht sonderlich reizt herauszufinden, was sich in diesem Garten befindet. Im Gegensatz zu mir! Erstens geht mir dieses Summen auf den Keks und zweitens hat das Wort Verboten schon immer dafür gesorgt, das meine Neugier erst recht geweckt wird. Was liegt also näher, als sich dort einmal umzusehen? Noch ehe er sich versah holte ich Schwung und kletterte an der Mauer hoch.

"Halt! Warte! Was machst du da!" Nach was sieht das denn aus? Aerobic? Ah, endlich oben! Zufrieden setzte ich mich auf die Mauer und sah ihn von oben belustigt an. Er schob inzwischen richtig Panik.

"Bitte komm da runter, wenn das rauskommt!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, das kann er sich abschminken. Nicht umsonst mache ich mir die Mühe hier rauf zu klettern.

"Reg dich ab! Mir passiert schon nichts." Ungläubig sah er zu mir hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, was Sevothtarte mit denjenigen macht, die sich über seine Anweisungen hinwegsetzen! Verdammt komm da runter!" Mittlerweile klang er fast flehend. Täusche ich mich oder ist der wirklich um mich besorgt? Egal, ich werde mir den Garten auf jeden Fall ansehen und was Sevothtarte betrifft, der soll die Sache mit Rociel klären. Langsam erweist es sich doch als recht praktisch, das Rociel mich hierhaben will. Entschlossen wendete ich den Blick. Der Anblick, der sich mir bot, war der absolute Wahnsinn. Eine richtige kleine, grüne Oase. Wunderschön!

"Hey, komm hoch, das mußt du dir unbedingt ansehen!" Der Anblick ließ ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit in mir aufkommen doch es verschwand fast augenblicklich wieder. Was ist bloß los mit mir?

"Ich soll was!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Entnervt sah ich zu ihm runter. In seinem Blick stand deutlich Furcht geschrieben. Wo liegt eigentlich das Problem? Wir brauchen uns ja schließlich nicht erwischen zu lassen und außerdem stehen wir unter Rociel's Schutz. Das sagte ich ihm auch, doch leider fruchteten die Argumente nicht. Er bestand weiterhin darauf, das ich wieder runter kam. Ihn zu überzeugen hat also keinen Sinn. Dann wechseln wir halt die Taktik.

"Erklär mir doch bitte noch mal wer den Wassergarten betreten darf." Irgend wie muß ich ihn ja ablenken. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Scheinbar glaubt er wirklich, daß ich aufgebe. Es ist auch besser so.

"Allen Engeln, außer Sevothtarte und seinen engsten Vertrauten!" Zufrieden lächelte ich in mich hinein. Wenn das wirklich so ist, dann sollte es keinerlei Probleme geben.

"Komm endlich da runter!" Es scheint ihm echt viel daran zu liegen. Nur warum kommt er dann nicht rauf und holt mich? Wahrscheinlich kann er sich denken, das ich sobald er das versucht schon längst auf der anderen Seite bin. Endlich scheint er aufzugeben.

"Wieso tust du das eigentlich?" Augenblicklich mußte ich lachen.

"Weiß nicht so genau. Das ist eine dumme Angewohnheit und außerdem, wenn ich noch lange diese Heiligenbildchen betrachten muß wird mir schlecht! Also, mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich bin kein Engel und verstoße deshalb auch nicht gegen eines von Sevothtartes Verboten." Mit diesen Worten schwang ich die Beine auf die andere Seite und sprang.

"Halt! Warte doch!" Zu spät, ich bin schon unten! Zwar nicht besonders elegant aber dafür weich. Mit einem Ruck war ich wieder auf den Beinen und schüttelte die Blätter ab, die sich überall in meinen Klamotten festgesetzt hatten. Meine Mütze fand ich auch sofort wieder und setzte sie auf. Um mich herum sah es einfach phantastisch aus, ein Meer von verschiedenfarbigen Pflanzen in zig Größen und Variationen, das sich vor mir ausbreitete. Zwischen ihnen schlängelten sich Bäche und Wege entlang, die ab und zu von Bäumen eingesäumt würden. Es gab aber auch viele Bäume, die allein standen. Genüßlich folgte ich einem Bachlauf, dessen Plätschern mich zu sehens beruhigte. Das Wasser ist erstaunlich klar und man kann den Grund ohne Probleme erkennen. Eines muß ich Sevothtarte lassen Geschmack hat er ja. Das Summen in meinem Kopf hat sich inzwischen auch verflüchtigt und ich begann mich zu fragen, wo dieser Bach wohl enden würde. Nach einer weiteren Biegung fiel mein Blick auf einen See in dem sich riesige Teppiche aus Seerosen ausbreiteten. Das Licht brach sich im klaren Wasser und ließ tausende, tanzende Sterne entstehen. Die Ufer waren an allen Seiten üppig bewachsen und doch gibt es genügend Möglichkeiten um ans Wasser zu gelangen. Eine Brücke zum Überqueren des Sees war ebenfalls vorhanden. Ich setzte mich gerade wieder in Bewegung, als ich diverse Gestalten auf der Brücke ausmachte. Im ersten Augenblick sah ich fast gar nichts, da mich die Sonne blendete, doch als ich die Hand vor die Augen hob, erkannte ich zumindest einen von ihnen. Sofort ließ ich mich hinter den nächstbesten Busch fallen und hoffte nur, das er mich nicht doch noch gesehen hatte. Auf eine erneute Begegnung mit Sevothtarte bin ich nicht sonderlich scharf. Das würde quasi das Ende meiner Entdeckungstour bedeuten. Nach einer Weile pirschte ich mich auf Hörweite heran und schielte vorsichtig durch meine Deckung. Das üppige Grün erwies sich dabei als äußerst hilfreich. Ich bekam gerade noch mit, wie ein leicht genervt wirkender Sevothtarte einen Plüschhasen in den See schmiß und ging. Na toll, was denken sich Engel eigentlich bei so was? Vorsichtshalber ging ich wieder in Deckung, bis seine Schritte völlig verklungen waren. Wenigstens habe ich jetzt meine Ruhe wieder! Zu meinem Leidwesen begann auf einmal ein fürchterliches Gebrüll.

"Mr. Rabbit!" Bitte bring einer dieses Kind zum Schweigen!

"Ich will ihn wiederhaben!" Und ich hasse so etwas! Warum muß das Gör so plärren! Sich einfach die Ohren zu zuhalten bringt auch nicht mehr den gewünschten Effekt mit sich.

"Bitte beruhigt euch wieder. Das ist doch kein Unglück, es ist nur ein Stofftier." Wer auch immer diesen Spruch gesagt hat, er wurde sofort eines besseren belehrt. Das Geschrei wurde nur noch lauter. Was ist so schwer daran dem Gör sein Plüschvieh einfach wiederzuholen! Scheinbar alles! Nach weiteren fünf Minuten wurde es mir zu endgültig zu bunt. Schnurstracks spazierte ich auf die Lärmursache zu. Vor mir stand ein Kindchen, das mir noch nicht mal bis an die Knie reichte, aber Krach schlagen konnte wie ein ganz Großer. Um ihn (nehme das jedenfalls mal stark an) herum standen drei Mädels in einem absolut peinlichen Outfit, (eine Kreuzung zwischen Nonnentracht und Hausmädchengewand) die mit immer weniger Erfolg versuchten ihn zu beruhigen. Sie wirkten inzwischen reiflich verzweifelt und keine machte Anstalten das Vieh einfach aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Durch das plärrende Gör entdeckten sie mich erst, als ich mich bemerkbar machte.

"Hör mal Kleiner, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und hör mit dem Geflenne auf!" Na endlich! Der ist so überrascht, das er vorerst keinen Ton mehr rausbringt und mich fassungslos anstarrt, genau wie die drei Mädels. Sie fingen sich allerdings schnell wieder und stellten sich schützend vor ihn. Hallo, sehe ich etwa aus, als würde ich kleine Kinder fressen!

"Hey, nur keine Panik ich tue ihm schon nichts." Genauso gut könnte ich auch gegen eine Wand reden, da bewegte sich nichts.

"Sicher?" Na nu, der kann ja auch reden. Vorsichtig schielte er hinter den Röcken hervor. Lächelnd nickte ich ihm zu. Sofort wurde er mutiger und kam auf mich zu. Die Versuche der drei Mädels ihn daran zu hindern ignorierte er. Wirklich noch nicht mal Kniehöhe! Ich ging in die Hocke, um nicht dauernd nach unten sprechen zu müssen. Ängstlich wich er einen Schritt zurück, fragte mich aber dennoch, was ich hier wollte.

"Das klingt jetzt vielleicht unwahrscheinlich, aber ich habe mich verlaufen." Der Junge war total perplex. Scheinbar kann er meine Antwort nicht einschätzen.

"Aber du gehörst doch zu Rociel's Garde. Wie kannst du dich dann verlaufen?" Er war wieder etwas näher gekommen und deutete auf die Abzeichen an der Uniform. Belustigt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Keine von Rociel's Leuten!" Er ist ja richtig erstaunt.

"Yeap und jetzt verrat du mir doch mal, warum du hier so einen Lärm veranstaltest." Langsam ging er auf das Geländer zu und deutete auf die Wasseroberfläche.

"Mr. Rabbit! Er kann nicht schwimmen und ich auch nicht." Oje, gleich geht's wieder los. Ich stellte mich hinter ihn und entdeckte nun ebenfalls das Vieh. Ist ja ganz schön weit abgetrieben. Um da ran zu kommen muß ich wohl oder übel ins Wasser springen. Inzwischen waren zwei der Mädels verschwunden und so richtete ich meine Frage an die Übriggebliebene.

"Ist das Wasser sehr tief oder kann man stehen?" Fassungslos starrte sie mich an.

"Tief..." Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie sah sich ängstlich um.

"Na dann Kleiner, starten wir mal eine Rettungsaktion!" Er schien überglücklich und erwiderte mein Lächeln. Natürlich hatte ich nicht vor in voller Montur ins Wasser zu springen, also zog ich den Mantel und diverses anderes Zeug aus, bis nur noch mein BH übrig blieb. Die Hose und die Stiefel ließ ich vorsichtshalber an und setzte ihm lachend die Mütze auf den Kopf, die ihm natürlich etliche Nummern zu groß war. Bevor ich mich jedoch über die Brüstung schwingen konnte wurde ich am Arm festgehalten.

"Hey, was soll das!" Langsam reizt sie mich.

"Bitte ihr dürft das nicht tun! Es ist gefährlich!" Erschrocken schlug sie die Hände über ihrem Mund zusammen. Prima, damit ist mein Arm frei!

"Nur keine Panik, es ist nur Wasser. Es wird mich schon nicht beißen." Lachend tätschelte ich dem Kleinen kurz über den Kopf und sprang. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und erfrischend. Ich kam einfach nicht drum herum erst einmal just for fun ein paar Züge zu machen. Leider war beim Tauchen kein Grund auszumachen, obwohl das Wasser eigentlich kristallklar war, zu schade. Oh shit, die Seerosen! Fast hätte ich mich in den Dingern verheddert! Eine kräftige Beinbewegung brachte mich aus der Gefahrenzone. Ich tauchte wieder auf und suchte den Hasen. Wo ist das Vieh nur abgeblieben? Ah, es schwimmt nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt, das sollte kein Problem sein. Seltsamerweise trieb es aber jedesmal weiter ab, sobald ich mich ihm näherte. Da ist doch was faul! Dieses Mal legte ich die halbe Strecke unter Wasser zurück und bekam gerade noch mit, wie das Vieh wegschwamm! Anscheinend habe ich doch erheblich mehr abbekommen, als ich zuerst dachte. Stofftiere können bekanntlich nicht schwimmen. Na gut, neuer Versuch. Ich tauchte die gesamte Strecke und bekam das Vieh endlich zu fassen. Erleichtert holte ich Luft, es ist also doch nur Einbildung gewesen. Ich drehte das Vieh um und bekam im nächsten Moment einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht. Nachdem meine Sicht wieder klar war starrte ich in das breit grinsende Gesicht eines Hasens. Wer denkt sich nur so was merkwürdiges aus? Mürrisch klemmte ich mir das Vieh unter den Arm und machte, das ich wieder zurück zum Ufer kam. Komisch ist das schon. Plötzlich strich etwas an meinen Beinen entlang. Ah ha, Fische gibt es hier also auch. Nur ist es dafür nicht zu groß gewesen? Im Prinzip kann es mir egal sein. Seltsamerweise berührten meine Füße noch immer keinen Grund, obwohl ich nicht mal mehr einen Meter vom Ufer entfernt war. Das blieb auch noch so, als ich den Uferrand bereits erreicht hatte. Als ich mich hochdrückte striff noch mals etwas an meinen Beinen vorbei, sofort war ich aus dem Wasser raus und ließ mich erleichtert ins Gras fallen. Seltsam...

Bald darauf ertönte ein fröhliches

"Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Rabbit!" durch die Büsche und schon stand ich wieder. Das Vieh trieft nur so vor Nässe! Vorsichtig drückte ich einen Teil davon heraus und trotzdem ist es noch immer klatschnaß. Es wäre besser es erst mal trocken zu fönen. Nur, als ein kleiner Wirbelwind mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht um die Ecke schoß konnte man das getrost vergessen. Bei diesem Betteln hätte selbst ein Felsklotz nachgegeben. Freudig drückte er das Vieh an sich und wurde ebenfalls patschnaß. Lachend ließ ich mich wieder ins Gras fallen. Er kniete sich neben mich und so bekam mein Gesicht etwas Schatten ab. Fragend sah er mich mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an.

"Na los, sag schon, was du wissen möchtest." Mein Blick richtete sich wieder auf den strahlend blauen Himmel und ich streckte mich genüßlich in den warmen Sonnenstrahlen aus.

"Da... Dankeschön. Du hast Mr. Rabbit das Leben gerettet." Jetzt bin ich diejenige, die verwundert ist. Wieder drückte er das Vieh an sich und setzte sich neben mich. Ich bezweifele allerdings sehr, das es möglich ist einem Stofftier das Leben zu retten.

"Keine Ursache. Aber du solltest ihn trocknen lassen, sonst bekommt er am Ende noch eine Erkältung und du auch." Ich hatte mich auf die Seite gedreht und stupste ihn am Bauch an. Es folgte ein zustimmendes Nicken und er plazierte das Vieh vorsichtig im Gras.

"Du bist sehr lieb. Ganz anders als die sonstigen Engel, die hierher kommen." Mein Lächeln war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Vorerst braucht er nicht zu erfahren, das ich ein Mensch bin.

"Kommst du mit? Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Ähh, wie..."

"Shao, mein Name ist Shao." Jedenfalls nehme ich mal stark an, das er mich danach fragen wollte. Ihm scheinen wirklich Freunde zu fehlen oder mache ich so einen vertrauensseligen Eindruck?

"Sag mal Kleiner, hast du eigentlich gar keine Freunde?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe viele Freunde, doch am liebsten habe ich Mr. Rabbit, Sevi und..." Er sprang auf und griff nach meiner Hand. Na gut, dann mal los! Ich rappelte mich auf und er zog mich hinter sich her. Bin echt mal gespannt, wohin er mich führt. Auf einmal ließ er meine Hand los und stürmte auf einen Pavillon zu.

"Beeil dich Shao-san!" Er winkte mir zu und bog um eine Ecke.

"Alles klar!" Ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen und so legte ich die letzten Meter mit einem kurzen Sprint zurück. Der Anblick ließ mich erstarren. Das ist vollkommen unmöglich! Doch die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend! Ich könnte schwören, das es Sara ist, die dort sitzt! Ein Schlag in die rechte Hüfte warf mich zurück. Trotzdem schaffte ich es auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Ein erneuter Schlag, diesmal an der linken Schulter, brachte mich dennoch zu Fall. Das Gefühl in meinen Beinen wurde ständig weniger und auch meinem Arm erging es nicht besser. Verdammt, was hat mich da getroffen! Ich versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was gar nicht mehr so einfach war. Ich schaffte es gerade mal mit Müh Not in eine aufrechte Sitzposition und stellte fest, das sowohl in meinem Arm als auch in meiner Hüfte jeweils eine Nadel steckte. Mit zusammengebissen Zähnen zog ich sie beide heraus und sofort kehrte das Gefühl mitsamt dem einsetzenden Schmerz wieder. Mal abgesehen von dem ganzen Blut, das zusätzlich aus den Wunden strömt!

"Shao-san!" Das ist doch der Kleine. Besorgt rannte er auf mich zu, doch bevor er mich erreichte wurde er unsanft zurück gezogen. Schmerz hin oder her, so behandelt man kein Kind! Fluchend stand ich auf. Meine schmerzende Schulter hielt ich dabei vorsichtshalber fest. Wer immer das auch ist, dem werde ich jetzt mal gehörig meine Meinung sagen. Mir kommt da auch schon ein ganz bestimmter Verdacht, was die Herkunft dieser Nadeln angeht. Leider kam ich nicht sonderlich weit, denn auf einmal umzingelten mich zig Engel in weißer Uniform.

"Oh bitte Jungs nicht schon wieder! Die Sache nervt langsam wirklich." Meine Güte gucken die alle grimmig, dabei habe ich doch nichts schlimmes getan.

"Sei ruhig!" Oh ha, diese kalte Stimme kenne ich doch irgend woher. Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als Sevothtarte durch die Soldaten hindurch auf mich zutrat und an seiner Hand hing der Kleine.

"Bitte Sevi tu ihr nichts!" Der Ärmste ist völlig verzweifelt. Hey, Moment mal Sevothtarte wird Sevi abgekürzt! Mit meiner Beherrschung ist es gleich vorbei!

"Sie hat Mr. Rabbit gerettet!" Gleich wird er wieder in Tränen ausbrechen. Bitte alles nur nicht das!

"Was?" Sein Blick ruhte auf mir, als könnte er nicht fassen, was er da gerade gehört hat. Mein Achselzucken mißlang kläglich, da sich dadurch die Schmerzen sofort verstärkten.

"Ihr da Sisters! Bringt Metatron zurück in sein Zimmer und paßt dieses Mal besser auf ihn auf!" Noch bevor der Kleine sich wehren konnte wurde er hochgehoben und einem der Mädels in die Hand gedrückt. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg durch den Garten dicht gefolgt von den anderen zwei Sisters, von denen eine den Hasen trug. Mich nervt dieser Kerl! Sogar noch mehr als Rociel und das will was heißen!

"Sevi! Bitte tu ihr nicht weh! Es war doch meine Schuld!" Ich bezweifele sehr stark, das mir der Einsatz des Kleinen hilft, aber er tut mir furchtbar leid. Es muß grausam sein, als Kind allein unter Engeln zu leben.

"Was hast du hier zu suchen?" Sevothtartes eiskalte Stimme ließ mich zusammen zucken. Der Typ macht mir allmählich Angst.

"Nichts besonderes. Ich habe mich nur verlaufen." Puh, hoffentlich merkt der nicht, wie sehr mir inzwischen die Knie zittern. Trotz der Sonne begann ich zu frieren. Die Sache kann böse enden!

"Dir sollte bewußt sein, das du hier nichts zu suchen hast! Dennoch würde es mich interessieren, wie es dir gelungen ist den Hasen aus dem Wasser zu holen." Wieso hinterfragen Engel eigentlich immer offensichtliche Tatsachen? Eine echt dumme Angewohnheit.

"Sehe ich etwa so aus, als hätte ich auf einer Sonnenbank gelegen! Wie man deutlich erkennt bin ich klatschnaß und das liegt wohl hauptsächlich daran, daß ich ins Wasser gesprungen bin! Oder hast du eine andere Erklärung Sevi-chan?" Zu spät registrierte ich, das ich mir die letzte Bemerkung doch besser verkniffen hätte. Ein mörderischer Schlag traf mich in der Magengegend und ich wurde ins Wasser geschleudert. Zu meinem Glück lag ich nur zur Hälfte drin sonst wäre ich abgesoffen. Mein Blut floß ins Wasser und verfärbte es dunkelrot. Ich versuchte wieder hoch zukommen, was sich als äußerst schwierig erwies. Der Blutverlust schwächte mich zusehends. Endlich war ich wieder draußen und zog auch direkt die Nadel aus meinen Bauch.

"Lüge niemals einen Engel an!" Seine Stimme klingt ja ziemlich drohend, doch ich bin mittlerweile schon zu wütend, um weiterhin vorsichtig zu sein. Dieses Mal nicht! Entschlossen hob ich den Blick und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Was soll der Mist? Ich habe nichts weiter getan, als einem Kind sein Plüschtier wiederzuholen!" Sein lautes Lachen scholl mir entgegen und mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Noch schlimmer als das von Rociel!

"Hast du wirklich vor gar nichts Angst? Warum glaubst du wohl, hat keine der Sisters den Hasen aus dem Wasser geholt!" Jetzt wird es mir endgültig zu bunt! Wenn meine Wunden nicht bald versorgt werden, ist die Kraft des Kreuzes beziehungsweise meine eigene bald für jeden hier sichtbar und das ist jetzt das Allerletzte, was ich will!

"Ich dachte, das sie wohl nicht schwimmen können und was die Angst angeht, ich hatte schon vor Rociel-chan keine, also warum sollte ich dann vor dir welche haben?" Zufrieden nickte er, das scheint genau die Antwort zu sein, die er haben wollte. Unter den Umstehenden begann Gemurmel, sie schienen etwas zu wissen, das ich noch nicht wußte und ich bin auch nicht scharf darauf zu erfahren, um was es da geht, da es mir garantiert nicht gefallen wird.

"Genug jetzt!" Sein Blick ruhte erneut auf mir. Dieses verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.

"Du hast etwas entdeckt, das niemand hätte sehen sollen und da du zudem noch freiwillig in den See der Stille gesprungen bist, wird sich niemand wundern, wenn wir nur noch deine Leiche finden konnten." Das ist eindeutig kein Scherz! Er will mich töten und niemand wird versuchen ihn jetzt noch daran zu hindern. Verdammt noch mal! Ohne Hilfe werde ich hier wohl nicht mehr lebend rauskommen. Shit, dann ist alles vorbei. Warum? Warum nur hat Rociel mich hierher gebracht? Verdammt noch mal! Meine Argumente, warum ich niemals in den Himmel wollte sind doch wohl ziemlich eindeutig gewesen! Die Uniformierten machen auch nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würden sie versuchen Sevi an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern. Allerdings haben sie einen Blick drauf, der darauf schließen läßt, das sie mit mir lieber noch anderes machen würden. Sieh mal einer an und ich dachte so etwas sei im Himmel verboten.

"Vergißt du da nicht etwas?" Irgendwie muß ich ihn ja hinhalten, bis mir eine Idee kommt wie ich es doch noch schaffe hier lebend zu verschwinden. Shit, er hat wirklich gut vorgesorgt! Selbst der Weg zum Wasser ist abgeschnitten. In mir krabbelte Nervosität hoch. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht!

"Du meinst Rociel? Nur keine Sorge, er weiß ebenfalls, daß es bis jetzt noch niemand überlebt hat im See der Stille zu schwimmen. Er wird also garantiert keine Fragen stellen. Allerdings solltest du dir langsam wirklich Gedanken um deine Gesundheit machen, du siehst blaß aus. Glaube mir, ich für meinen Teil werde es auf jeden Fall genießen!" Mit seinen letzten Worten traf mich eine Energiewelle, die mich quer durch etliche Büsche schleuderte, bis ein Baumstamm die Kugelei abprubt beendete. Die Zweige rissen mehrere Wunden in meine Beine. Ein paar Rippen sind garantiert auch noch gebrochen! Es gelang mir nicht mehr einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Ich schmeckte Blut in meinen Mund und das langsam an meinen Mundwinkeln entlang floß. Jeder Atemzug und jede Bewegung brachte höllische Schmerzen mit sich und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als bewegungslos liegen zu bleiben. Durch die entstandene Schneise näherte sich mir Sevothtarte. Nichts liegt mir ferner, als jetzt hilflos am Boden zu liegen, doch es gelingt mir einfach nicht aufzustehen. Shit! Sichtlich triumphierend blieb er ein paar Meter vor mir stehen. Inzwischen ist es mir wenigstens gelungen mich hin zu knien, doch als ich versuchte mich hochdrücken breitete sich sofort ein stechender Schmerz in meinen Beinen aus und es gelang mir gerade noch den Sturz mit den Händen abzufangen. Zur Hölle damit! Meine Schulter bringt mich fast um! Nach Luft ringend ließ ich mich gegen den Baumstamm sinken. Ein Blick auf meinen linken Arm zeigte mir deutlich, das die Wunde nicht mehr ohne war. Aus ihr floß ein Blutstrom am Arm herunter, der langsam im Gras versickerte. Mit meiner anderen Hand versuchte ich die Blutung zu stoppen und merkte, das ich inzwischen auch eine klaffende Wunde am Bauch hatte. Scheiße! Das muß bei der Kugelei durchs Gebüsch passiert sein! Meine Beine sehen auch nicht viel besser aus. Fast so, als wäre ich durch drei Rollen Stacheldraht gerannt. Haßerfüllt sah ich ihn an. Sollte er mich wirklich töten, dann steht ihm die größte Überraschung seines Lebens bevor. Wenigstens diese Hoffnung habe ich noch. Nur kann man es nie wieder rückgängig machen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es doch noch zu einem Lächeln, bevor mich der nächste Schlag ins Gesicht traf. Geistesgegenwärtig riß ich die Arme hoch, doch es milderte ihn kaum ab. Erneut wurde ich durch die Luft geschleudert und landete äußerst unsanft auf dem Rasen. Eigentlich habe ich noch mal Glück gehabt. Ein paar Meter weiter und ich wäre wieder im Wasser gelandet und ertrunken. Dieses Mal schaffte ich es beim allerbesten Willen nicht mehr hochzukommen. Bei dem Sturz muß ich mir die Knöchel verstaucht oder gebrochen haben. Erschöpft blieb ich im Gras liegen. Der nächste Schlag wird mich erledigen. Ich werde ihm aber nicht den Gefallen tun und um Hilfe rufen, obwohl jede Faser meines Körpers danach schreit. Der Geruch des Grases mischte sich mit dem meines Blutes, während sich seine Schritte unaufhörlich näherten. Verdammt, ich habe ihn unterschätzt! Sich so offensichtlich gegen Rociel's Befehl zu stellen habe ich ihm nicht zugetraut und dafür zahle ich jetzt den Preis. Es ist wirklich schon zu lange her, das ich mich gegen Engel verteidigen mußte.

"Das war es dann Mensch!" Ich ahnte den Schlag mehr, als das ich wahrnahm. Auf einmal gab es ein fürchterliches Getöse und Unmengen von Wasser ergossen sich über mich. Keiner der Anwesenden schien trocken zu bleiben, doch ich nahm es nur noch am Rande wahr. Super, jetzt saufe ich also doch noch ab. Der Blutverlust ist inzwischen zu hoch und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich endgültig das Bewußtsein verliere. Ein dunkler Ring legte sich um mich und hinderte Sevothtarte daran mich weiter anzugreifen. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Scheinbar bin ich für den Augenblick gerettet. Etwas stupste mich an und ich hob langsam den Blick. Es ist zwar alles verschleiert, doch mich sah eindeutig der Kopf einer Schlange oder eines Drachen an. Riesige, braune Augen in denen deutlich Sorge und Kummer zu sehen sind. Sie kommen mir so vertraut vor...

"Ich danke dir... Remiriel." Keine Ahnung, wie ich gerade auf diesen Namen komme, doch ich weiß, das es der Richtige ist. Danach gingen bei mir sämtliche Lichter aus.

Langsam kam ich zu mir und wieder hatte ich keine Ahnung, wo ich mich eigentlich befand. Was ist eigentlich passiert? Remiriel, dieser Name kommt mir so gottverdammt vertraut vor...

Das wird ja immer besser! Ich darf nicht versuchen mich zu erinnern! Die Folgen sind nicht auszudenken! Hmm, meine Wunden schmerzen nicht mehr, also hat die Selbstheilung schon begonnen. Zufrieden setzte ich mich auf und stellte fest, das alle meine Wunden versorgt worden waren. Sogar um meinen Kopf legt sich ein Verband. Tja, nur habe ich jetzt bis auf meinen Slip nichts weiter mehr an. Das ist zwar das kleinste Übel, aber ich hüllte mich dennoch in eine Decke, da mir alles andere als warm war. Scheinbar genau im richtigen Moment, denn es klangen Schritte auf. Ein Priester näherte sich mir. Dieses Mal machte ich mich direkt bemerkbar und ging auf ihn zu.

"Ah, du bist wach! Allerdings solltest du noch liegen bleiben." Entschieden schüttelt ich den Kopf.

"Das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Es geht mir wieder ganz gut." Schmerzende Knöchel und ein protestierender Brustkorb belehrten mich zwar eines Besseren, aber was solls?

"Das glaube ich dir zwar nicht, aber du mußt wissen, was du tust. Hier, ich habe dir etwas zum Überziehen mitgebracht." Er drückte mir einen Bademantel in die Hand und ich bemerkte, das er blind war. Seine Pupillen waren völlig leer! Trotzdem drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu, als ich den Bademantel überstreifte. Das Ding ist mir zwar ein paar Nummern zu groß, aber unheimlich kuschelig.

"Wie bin ich eigentlich hierher gekommen?" Er antwortete nicht sofort sondern führte mich in eine Art Wohnzimmer und ich nahm auf einem Stuhl schräg neben ihm Platz. Momentan kann mich nichts mehr wirklich überraschen oder beunruhigen, auch nicht sein geheimnisvoller Gesichtsausdruck, den ein Lächeln ziert.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Tee?" Mir wäre eine Antwort auf meine Frage zwar lieber, aber das hört sich auch gut an. Nach all dem kalten Wasser ist das bestimmt genau das Richtige und ich stimmte zu. Sofort war er verschwunden und kam sehr schnell wieder, allerdings ohne Tee. Als ich ihn danach fragte begann er zu lachen.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe ihn nicht vergessen. Es dauert zwar noch etwas, aber er kommt." Na dann laß ich mich mal überraschen. Wir gerieten ins Gespräch und ich erfuhr, daß mich irgend ein seltsames Wesen beschützt hatte, so das er Gelegenheit bekam Sevothtarte an einer riesen Dummheit zu hindern. So drückte er sich wenigstens aus und ich konnte dem nur zustimmen. Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Jemand trat ein und murmelte irgend etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Klang in etwa wie 'ich bin doch kein Dienstbote', aber ich kann mich auch irren.

"Ah, Raziel-kun!" Verwundert betrachtete ich den blonden Jungen, der gerade hereingekommen war und vorsichtig ein Tablett mit Tee balancierte.

"Nenn mich nicht dauernd Raziel-kun! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Zaphikel! Sevothtarte kocht vor Wut!" Der Priester heißt also Zaphikel und er wirkt kein bißchen betroffen. Ich glaube dem Kleinen sofort, das Sevi vor Wut kocht, schließlich lebe ich noch. Er stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und schenkte jedem von uns einen Tee ein. Er schien sich immer noch über sein Gegenüber aufzuregen doch sagte nichts weiter und nippte an seinem Tee. Ich tat es ihm gleich und war sichtlich überrascht. Der Tee schmeckt phantastisch!

"Wahnsinn! Raziel-chan, das ist der beste Tee, den ich jemals getrunken habe!" Er lief rot an und stotterte ein Danke, worauf hin Zaphikel in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Genüßlich widmete ich mich wieder dem Tee und konnte mir ein Lächeln mehr nicht verkneifen. Das Zeug schmeckt einfach zu gut!

"Shao-san, du schaffst es wirklich jeden auch noch so besonnenen Engel aus der Fassung zu bringen." Vorlauter Schreck hätte ich mich fast an dem Tee verschluckt und den Rest auf dem Tisch verteilt. Soweit ich mich entsinnen kann habe ich meinen Namen bis jetzt mit keiner Silbe erwähnt. Woher kennt er ihn dann?

"Oh sag bloß, du weißt nicht, daß es sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, das du in Yetzirah bist. Es gibt hier viele Fans von White Demon Feather. Raziel ist übrigens auch einer davon. Er hat alle eure Platten und hört sie andauernd, nur leider immer viel zu laut. Meine Ohren sind da ziemlich empfindlich, auch wenn mir eure Musik ansonsten gefällt. Ein Lob von dir bedeutet ihm wirklich viel."

"Zaphikel!" Raziel war hochrot angelaufen und aufgesprungen. Scheinbar ist es ihm peinlich. Verwundert sah ich ihn an.

"Ein Fan von mir?" Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, das Engel zu unseren Fans gehören sollen und unsere Songs mögen.

"Ja nun ich... also... äh..." Langsam glitt er zurück auf seinen Stuhl und suchte nach den passenden Worten. Jetzt konnte ich das Lachen wirklich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Meine Rippen schmerzen dabei zwar immer noch, aber ertragbar. Zaphikel ergriff wieder das Wort.

"Stimmt es eigentlich, das Rociel dich zwingt hierzubleiben?" Sofort wurde ich wieder ernst.

"Ja." Daran erinnert zu werden dämpft meine Stimmung ganz gewaltig. Raziel hingegen strahlte nur so vor Freude und schenkte mir noch etwas Tee nach. Gedankenverloren beobachtete ich Dampfwolken, die aufstiegen und immer blasser wurden, je höher sie kamen.

"Ich hatte leider eine wichtige Konferenz und konnte deshalb nicht selbst anwesend sein. Man munkelt, du hattest einem Engel das Leben gerettet." Mein Gott selbst hier verbreiten sich Gerüchte schneller, als einem lieb sein kann.

"So in etwa, das ist auch der Grund, warum ich noch eine Weile hierbleiben werde." Zufrieden nickte Zaphikel und ich trank wieder etwas von meinem Tee. Die ganze Situation kommt mir suspekt vor. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, in wie weit ich den Beiden trauen kann. Ach was solls, so schlimm ist es hier ja auch wieder nicht. (Kein Rociel weit und breit.)

"Du weißt doch, das er ein Attentäter ist, oder?" Ich setzte die Tasse ab und sah ihn direkt an. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht! So wie die Sache aussah ist er viel eher ein Mitglied der Anima Mundi. Bei einem gewöhnlichen Attentäter hätten sie niemals so eine Hetzjagd veranstaltet, sondern einfach kurzen Prozeß gemacht und ihn erschossen. Die Gelegenheit dazu hatten sie alle Mal." Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel Raziels Tasse auf den Boden. Schade um den Tee.

"Woher weißt **du** etwas von der Anima Mundi!" Sein Gesicht war leichenblaß und er sah mich entsetzt an. Habe ich was Falsches gesagt? Ein Blick auf Zaphikel zeigte mir, das auch er reiflich überrascht zu sein schien. Nur zeigte er es nicht ganz so deutlich.

"Mir hat ein guter Freund einmal etwas über eine geheime Organisation mit diesem Namen erzählt, die vorhat sich gegen Sevothtartes Herrschaft aufzulehnen. Daher weiß ich es." Zufrieden trank ich wieder meinen Tee. Bin ja mal gespannt, was als Nächstes passiert.

"Dafür, daß du keine besonders hohe Meinung von Engeln hast, bist du erstaunlich gut informiert."

"Ja, scheint so. Übrigens Zaphikel, woher wußtest du eigentlich, wo ich war?" Es ist mir erst jetzt richtig bewußt geworden, das es niemand wissen konnte, bis auf einen und nebenbei ist es auch noch ein guter Themawechsel.

"Jemand hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, das etwas äußerst wichtiges im Wassergarten vor sich ginge. Ach so, ich soll dir noch etwas geben." Er begann in seinen Taschen zu wühlen und reichte mir einen zusammengefalteten Zettel. Allem Anschein nach eine Nachricht von Rociel wegen meines Verhaltens. Seufzend faltete ich ihn auseinander und sofort begann ich zu lächeln. Dort stand nur ein einziger mit Computer geschriebener Satz.

_**JETZT SIND WIR WIRKLICH QUITT**_

"Wer hat dir das gegeben?" Ich deutete auf den Zettel.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Er lag bei der Nachricht, mit der Bitte ihn dir zu geben. Angeblich wüßtest du, was gemeint ist." Oh ja und ob ich das weiß. Mein Engel gibt mir die Chance ohne Gewissensbisse zurück nach Assia zu kommen. Denkt er wirklich, das wäre so einfach?

"Spinner!" Genauso gut kann er sich selbst umbringen.

"Du meinst doch wohl hoffentlich nicht mich." Erstaunt sah ich Zaphikel an. Was meint er bloß? "Ah, ich merke schon, du hast nur laut gedacht!" Sofort begann er zu lachen. Was ist daran denn jetzt so lustig!

"Äh, Deshon-san stimmt es, das du für Rociel gesungen hast, wie noch nie ein Mensch jemals zuvor?" Raziel hatte mittlerweile seine Sprache wiedergefunden und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja, aber nur, weil mir keine andere Wahl blieb. Hey und nenn mich nicht Deshon-san. Ich heiße Shao." Erstaunlich, er wird schon wieder rot. Täusche ich mich oder liegt das an mir.

"Du mußt wissen, daß er sehr enttäuscht ist, daß er das verpaßt hat." Zaphikels Kommentar vertiefte den Rotton nur noch mehr. Betreten schaute Raziel zu Boden. Jetzt reicht es mir langsam, das ist ja nicht mehr zum Aushalten! Entschieden stand ich auf und zwang ihn mich anzusehen.

"Wenn das so ist, dann sollte ich dir vielleicht auch eine Kostprobe von dem geben, was ich jahrelang versteckt habe." Er sah mich irritiert an und wendete den Blick sofort wieder ab. Der Farbton wurde noch intensiver. So schüchtern kann auch nur ein Engel sein! Genervt pustete ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und ließ ihn los.

"Rück mit der Sprache raus! Wo liegt das Problem? Es kann unmöglich normal sein, daß du jedesmal, wenn ich mit dir rede aussiehst wie eine überreife Tomate." Scheinbar habe ich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, denn er funkelte mich an. Leider ist es auch schnell wieder vorbei. Ratlos hob ich die Hände. Dem Knaben ist einfach nicht zu helfen. Inzwischen war auch Zaphikel aufgestanden und hatte sich neben uns gestellt. Meine Knöchel begannen zu schmerzen und so setzte ich mich vorerst auf den Tisch.

"Vielleicht kann ich dir das erklären." Puh, es scheint ein echtes Glück zu sein, das ich sitze. Solche Dinge dauern bekanntlich immer etwas länger.

"Hier im Himmel sind weibliche Engel in der Minderheit und auch ihr Ansehen genießt nicht gerade den besten äh, wie drücke ich es am Besten aus... Ruf?"

"Warte mal einen Moment." Hier mußte ich ihn einfach unterbrechen.

"Willst du damit etwa sagen, das sein merkwürdiges Verhalten einzig und allein an der Tatsache liegt, das ich eine Frau bin!" Er nickte kurz und fuhr fort.

"Und eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche dazu." Na super, da kommt also noch einiges auf mich zu.

"Das ist es nicht!" Nanu, der Kleine kann ja richtig energisch werden.

"Es liegt daran, das... äh..." Drei Jahre später!

"Der Bademantel ist offen!" Sofort würde er wieder knallrot und ich stellte fest, daß er recht hatte. Wann ist das Ding bloß aufgegangen? Sorgsam schloß ich ihn wieder und verbiß mir mühselig das Lachen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Zaphikel.

"Das muß dir nicht peinlich sein! Du kennst doch bestimmt auch unsere Videos und da laufen wir ab und zu mit noch weniger rum. Hey, Zaphikel in wie weit weiß man eigentlich, wo ich bin?"

"Wie? Ach so, nun ja wir beide, Rociel und Sevothtarte. Mach dir also keine Sorgen." Mir wird auf einmal ganz flau im Magen. Ich mache mir nämlich welche. Sevothtarte weiß also, wo ich bin, da kann man ja nur schlimmes ahnen. Scheinbar sah man mir an, woran ich dachte, denn Raziel meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

"Du brauchst dir wirklich keine zu machen. Hier bist du sicher." Er scheint ziemlich überzeugt zu sein von dem, was er sagt. Nur beruhigt mich das keineswegs. Yetzirah ist einfach nicht der geeignete Ort, wo ich mich jemals wohl fühlen werde. Nun gut, daran läßt sich momentan nichts ändern, aber ich fühle mich wieder richtig erfrischt. Mit etwas Schwung glitt ich vom Tisch und machte mich auf den Weg zu einer Tür, durch die Zweige hindurch schimmerten. Gelassen schob ich sie beiseite und setzte mich auf den Boden des überdachten Durchgangs. Die Luft hat sich zwar etwas abgekühlt, aber sie ist dennoch angenehm warm und vereinzelt blitzen die Strahlen der Sonne durch die Zweige der Bäume hindurch. Nach meiner Schätzung wird sie wohl in etwa zwei Stunden völlig verschwunden sein. Ich lehnte mich zurück und zog die Beine etwas an. Dieser Garten gefällt mir, es ist so friedlich und ruhig. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte ich dem Rauschen der Blätter, die sich in einem kaum merklichen Windhauch hin und her bewegten. Von irgend woher hörte man das Plätschern eines Wasserlaufs oder Springbrunnens. Seltsam nur, das keine Vögel zu hören sind, wo sie doch solche Orte ebenso sehr lieben wie ich. Schritte näherten sich mir und ich schob diesen Gedanken vorerst beiseite. Langsam hob ich den Kopf und öffnete meine Augen wieder. Es war Raziel der vor mir stand und krampfhaft eine Decke mit beiden Händen festhielt. Ich frage mich nur warum? Die Antwort folgte sehr schnell. Ohne viel Aufhebens legte er sie mir um die Schultern und ließ sich neben mich sinken, den Blick ebenfalls auf in Garten gerichtet.

"Zaphikel mußte plötzlich zu einer dringenden Konferenz und hat mich gebeten solange auf dich aufzupassen." Jetzt bin ich echt baff. Seit wann sehe ich aus wie jemand, der sich nicht wehren kann? Nun gut, Zaphikel hat ihn bestimmt nicht ohne Grund darum gebeten und solange ein Zeuge anwesend ist, wird Sevothtarte es wohl nicht wagen wieder Hand an mich zu legen.

"Danke, das ist lieb von dir." Ich lächelte ihn an und als er den Blick wendete schoß ihm schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen. Was mich endgültig zum Lachen brachte.

"Du machst dich lustig über mich! Hör schon auf damit." Seine anfängliche Empörung wich einem Lächeln, als ich es mal so eben schaffte für zwei Sekunden nicht zu lachen, sondern ihm zu antworten.

"Sorry, aber ich bin es einfach nicht gewöhnt, das ein Engel in meiner Nähe dauernd rot wird. Siehst du, schon wieder!" Ihm lag scheinbar schon eine Antwort auf den Lippen, doch in diesem Moment merkte er selbst, das er rot wurde und ließ sich von meinem Lachen anstecken.

"Ich muß mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Es liegt wohl daran, daß ich bis jetzt einen völlig anderen Eindruck von dir hatte. Nicht so fröhlich und lebhaft. Bei euren Auftritten verhältst du dich so anders, eher kalt und unnahbar fast so, als wärst du ein völlig anderer Mensch." Oh ja, ich weiß nur zu gut, was er meint. Die Bühne war immer der sicherste Ort für mich gewesen, um einen Teil meiner Gefühle und meines wahren Selbst freien Lauf zu lassen und doch ist es doch nur ein müder Schatten dessen, was ich einst war und wohl nie wieder sein werde. Deshalb wirkt es auf viele wohl so, als könnte man sich mir nicht nähern, da ich nie jemanden wirklich an mich heranließ. Mir Ausnahme von Katan, der als Einziger mehr weiß als alle Anderen. Die Gefahr, das ansonsten jemand etwas bemerken würde ist einfach zu hoch. Er bemerkte, das ich über seine Worte nachdachte und fuhr fort.

"Es gab einmal ein interessantes Interview mit deiner Band. Jedes Mitglied wurde von dem Reporter einzelnd befragt und alle gaben sie auf eine Frage dieselbe Antwort.

Da bin ich überfragt. Sie ist so vielschichtig, das niemand mit Sicherheit behaupten kann sie wirklich zu kennen. Allerdings finde ich, das jeder das Recht auf sein persönliches, kleines Geheimnis hat. Doch wenn sie eine Antwort haben möchten, dann sollten sie Shao selber fragen. 

Die Frage war sehr interessant und ich habe sie mir auch noch sehr oft gestellt, um herauszufinden, wie eine mögliche Antwort darauf aussehen könnte. Warte mal, die Frage war:

Was ist eigentlich das Geheimnis von Shao, was ist es, das so viele Menschen zu begeistert? 

Diese Frage hat eine Menge Staub aufgewirbelt und es gab enorm viele Vermutungen über die möglichen Antworten, doch du hast dich nie dazu geäußert, was nun der Wahrheit entsprach und was frei erfunden wurde. Warum eigentlich?" Oh, ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an dieses Interview. Wir hatten es gegeben, kurz bevor Katan mir erklärte, das er ein Engel sei und danach stand mir der Sinn wirklich nicht mehr nach Aufklärung und Wahrheit. Schließlich hatten sich dadurch schon genügend andere Probleme ergeben!

"Möchtest du denn eine Antwort auf diese Frage?" Er sah mich perplex an. Damit hat er scheinbar nicht gerechnet und um ehrlich zu sein ich bin selber überrascht, das ich überhaupt auf die Idee komme ihm davon zu erzählen.

"Ja schon, aber ich dachte immer, du wolltest sie nicht beantworten." Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Das glauben viele, aber ich hätte sie beantwortet, nur haben sie mich nie gefragt." Das Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf ist nicht mehr zu übersehen, doch er sagte keinen Ton. Inzwischen hatte ich meine Beine umschlungen und mein Kinn auf meine Knie gestützt, den Blick wieder in den Garten gerichtet.

"Niemand kennt mich wirklich. Nicht einmal ich selbst. Die Einzigen, die es vielleicht wußten verschwanden vor langer Zeit aus meinem Leben und seit diesem Tag ging jegliche Erinnerung an alles was vorher gewesen war allmählich verloren. Wofür ich sehr dankbar bin. Meine größte Befürchtung ist, das ich mich eines Tages wieder an alles erinnern werde und daran endgültig zerbreche. Nichts wird mir jemals diese Angst nehmen können, denn ohne Grund kann ich nicht alles vergessen haben und so begann ich damit jeden Tag so zu leben, als wäre es mein letzter." Es ist haargenau dieselbe Antwort, die ich mir damals zurechtgelegt hatte und dem Reporter im Interview gegeben hätte. Er wäre wohl genauso erstaunt gewesen, wie es Raziel jetzt ist. Ein Blick auf Raziel verriet mir, das er tief in Gedanken versunken war, denn er betrachtete grübelnd den Garten.

"Diese Antwort... sie hat etwas mit deinen Eltern zu tun, oder?" Sofort legte sich ein Schatten auf meine Seele. Es tut jedesmal aufs neue weh an sie zu denken.

"Wie kommst du darauf?" Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch meine Stimme wurde seltsam kühl. Sein Blick wendete sich und haftete nun wieder auf mir.

"Es ist nur... du hast noch nie über sie gesprochen. Nirgendwo gibt es auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf, ob sie leben oder schon gestorben sind. Das ist eines deiner größten Geheimnisse und dabei sind sie doch bestimmt stolz auf dich. "Er ist wirklich ein Fan und so erstaunlich gut informiert. Um all das zu wissen muß er fast alles gelesen haben, was je über uns geschrieben würde.

"Nein." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte mich wieder zurück, den Blick zu ihm wendend.

"Sie können nicht stolz auf mich sein." In seinen Augen spiegelte sich purer Unglauben und er wollte etwas erwidern, doch ich hinderte ihn daran.

"Nicht, laß mich ausreden. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet jetzt und an diesem Ort darüber sprechen möchte, aber ich denke, das du die Wahrheit verdient hast." Mein Blick hob sich zur Decke und ein bitteres Lachen löste sich von meinen Lippen.

"Schon wieder... weshalb nur? Schon wieder ein Engel, dem ich meine Sünden beichte..." Es ist so völlig absurd gerade einem Engel davon erzählen zu wollen und doch habe ich es schon einmal getan. Nur ist und bleibt Katan eine Ausnahme. Wir bedeuten uns zuviel. Warum flößt mir dieser junge, blauäugige Engel, dann fast dasselbe Vertrauen ein? Ich wendete den Blick wieder. Man konnte ihm ansehen, das er kein Wort von dem begriff, was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

"Deine Augen, daran liegt es wohl. Sie sind aufrichtig und spiegeln das Innerste deiner Seele wieder. In ihnen erkenne ich, daß du ehrlich bist und ich dir deshalb davon erzählen kann, ohne es hinterher zu bereuen." Ich machte eine Pause und dachte darüber nach, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn ich ihm alles erzähle. Nein, die ganze Wahrheit soll ein Geheimnis bleiben, das tief in meinem Inneren schlummert und niemals mehr erwachen wird.

"Wie kannst du so etwas in meinen Augen sehen?" Er riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor ihm darauf zu antworten, doch sein verwirrtes Gesicht sorgte dafür, das ich es trotzdem tat.

"Das ist sehr einfach. In unserer Branche muß man ein sehr guter Menschenkenner sein, um nicht unterzugehen. Wenn man nicht sicher weiß, wem man trauen kann, dann ist man verloren und hier gilt quasi dasselbe Prinzip. Weißt du man sagt, das sich in den Augen der Menschen das innerste ihrer Seele widerspiegelt und wenn man das weiß, dann kann man sehr leicht herausfinden wem man trauen kann und wem nicht. Es braucht zwar etwas Übung, bis man es völlig beherrscht, aber eigentlich kann jeder es lernen." Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Staunen.

"Soll das heißen, du vertraust mir!" Ich nickte kurz und er sprach sofort weiter.

"Aber ich denke, du magst keine Engel und würdest ihnen niemals Vertrauen schenken! Trotzdem war es Rociel, der dich hierher gebracht hat und mit Zaphikel scheinst du dich auch gut zu verstehen. Erkennst du in ihren Augen auch etwas, das dein Vertrauen weckt?" Seine Naivität und Logik sind bewundernswert. Kopfschüttelnd stand ich auf und ging ein paar Schritte. Die Decke hing immer noch lose über meinen Schultern. Entspannt lehnte ich mich an einen der Dachträgerpfosten und zog die Decke enger um mich. Die Wärme ist angenehm.

"Was ich in ihren Augen sehe... hmm..." Er soll seine Antwort bekommen.

"Zaphikel scheint früher ganz anders gewesen zu sein. Ich bin mir sicher, das er nicht sein ganzes Leben lang blind war. Es kann sein, das gerade, weil er sein Augenlicht verlor, sich seine gesamte Persönlichkeit änderte. Ansonsten glaube ich, kannst du ihm vertrauen, doch ob das auch für mich gilt ist fraglich. Bei Rociel ist das etwas ganz anderes. Seine Augen... klare, goldene Augen, die keinerlei Gefühle zeigen. _Scary eyes..._" Mich fröstelt bei diesem Gedanken ich schlang die Arme um meinen Körper und führte die Textzeile zuende.

"_Scary eyes, where is no feeling left... _sorry, aber anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben. Seine Kälte macht mir keine Angst, aber seine Gleichgültigkeit allem Lebenden gegenüber. Nichts scheint ihn mehr zu interessieren, als er selbst, außer vielleicht..." In meinem Innern tauchte ein Bild auf, wie er schmerzvoll zum Himmel hinauf blickte und nichts um sich herum zu bemerken schien. Ich verdrängte es wieder. Es ist zu absurd, denn kaum zwei Minuten später hatte er mich fast über die Brüstung des Dachs befördert.

"Nein, vergiß es! Da ist nichts." Im selben Augenblick wurde mir klar, das ich gelogen habe. Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ihm fast ebensoviel bedeutet. Es ist Katan, auch wenn er das nicht zeigt. Weshalb ist der eigentlich noch nicht in meiner Nähe aufgekreuzt? Er müßte doch ebenfalls wissen, das ich hier bin. Na, wahrscheinlich kann er sich nur zu gut ausrechnen, das ich alles andere als begeistert davon bin hier zu sein und läßt sich deshalb nicht sehen. Dieses Mal wird er mir nicht so einfach davon kommen und Rociel ebenfalls nicht! Nur bin ich vorher Raziel noch eine Antwort schuldig.

"Nein! Vertrauen kann man es keinesfalls nennen. Rociel läßt mich nur am Leben, das ist schon alles. Wir sind eigentlich eher so etwas wie Feinde. Was meine Eltern angeht... es gibt tatsächlich einen Grund, warum ich nicht über sie spreche... als ich noch sehr jung war, wurden sie vor meinen Augen ermordet." Ich hörte, wie er aufsprang und auf mich zukam. Als ich den Blick wendete konnte ich die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen, die er mühsam zurückhielt.

"Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Der Grund hätte mir eigentlich klar sein müssen." Seinen Lippen bebten und er senkte den Blick zu Boden.

"Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Niemand wußte es. Was würde das schon ändern? Die Wunden sind zwar mit der Zeit geheilt, aber sie haben tiefe Narben zurück gelassen, die immer schmerzen werden und daran wird auch der beste Arzt nichts mehr ändern können. Warum also Andere damit belasten und in Gefahr bringen?" Er hob den Blick wieder und sah mich fassungslos an. Die Tränen in seinen Augen hatten sich inzwischen ihren Weg gebahnt und liefen über seine Wangen.

"Nicht einmal deine Familie?" Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wendete den Blick wieder ab. Es ist wesentlich leichter in den Garten zu blicken, als in seine traurigen Augen. Meine eigenen Gefühle überschwammen mich und ich kämpfte mit mir selbst. Bin ich schon zu weit gegangen?

"Wieso nur? Sie hatten doch ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was passiert ist. Warum hast du ihnen nichts gesagt?" Er kommt einfach nicht darauf. Ein schmerzliches Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, bevor ich ihm antwortete.

"Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als das ich es könnte, aber sie erfuhren es noch am gleichen Tag. Es nutzte ihnen nur nichts, denn sie verloren im selben Augenblick ihr Leben. Ich war und bin die Einzige, die überlebt hat." Dieses Mal mußte ich meine Tränen und Wut bekämpfen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, als die verschwommen Bilder von einst wieder aufkeimten. Selbst die Jüngsten, die noch in den Wiegen gelegen hatten starben einen grausamen Tod. Meine Hände verkrampften sich in der Decke und ich begann zu zittern.

"Wer tut so etwas?" Seine Stimme war voll von Entsetzen. Ein trockenes Lachen drang aus meiner Kehle.

"Wenn ich es dir sage, dann würdest du es niemals glauben." Ein kurzer Blick zur Seite verriet mir, das er blaß geworden war. Scheinbar ahnt er, wen ich meine. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen in den Bäumen ließ mich handeln. Noch bevor Raziel überhaupt reagieren konnte, hatte ich ihn zu Boden geworfen und lag über ihm. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn kaum einen Lidschlag später zischte etwas über unsere Köpfe hinweg und bohrte sich in die Wand. Puh, das ist knapp gewesen. Keine Ahnung, wer getroffen werden sollte, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das es der Schütze noch einmal probieren wird.

"Hey!" Vorwurfsvoll sah er mich an.

"Psst!" Um ganz sicher zu gehen legte ich eine Hand über seinen Mund und flüsterte direkt in sein Ohr.

"Egal, was passiert, bleib auf alle Fälle unten liegen! Aus einem der Bäume wurde auf uns geschossen und die warten sicherlich nur auf eine zweite Chance." Ein Blick in seine Augen verriet mir, das er verstanden hatte. Vorsichtig nahm ich die Hand wieder von seinem Mund. Fast gleichzeitig hörten wir hastige Schritte, die sich uns näherten. Nach meiner Schätzung sind es keinesfalls mehr als zwei Personen. Raziel versuchte unter mir wegzukommen, doch mein Gewicht hinderte ihn daran und so ruhte nur sein flehender Blick auf mir. In seinen Augen konnte ich deutlich erkennen, wieviel Angst er hatte. Beruhigend legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und wandte den Blick entschlossen in die Richtung, aus der die Schritte aufklangen. Er entspannte sich etwas. Scheinbar beruhigte ihn meine Bereitschaft zu Kämpfen, obwohl wir angesichts der Situation wohl kaum eine Überlebenschance haben dürften. Nun gut, ihn sollten sie vorerst nicht bemerken, da er so unter mir lag, das man ihn von oben nur schwer erkennen konnte. Mich beruhigt dieser Gedanke. Er ist zwar ein Engel, aber auch noch ein halbes Kind. Ich will ihn nicht mit in meine Probleme hereinziehen. Je näher die Schritte kamen, desto größer wurde meine Anspannung. Noch zwei Meter, ein Meter, ein halber Meter...

Schon standen sie hinter uns. Mit einem Seufzen entspannte ich mich wieder. Noch nie bin ich so froh gewesen Rociel zusehen. Erleichtert lächelte ich ihn an. Die Situation verwirrte ihn scheinbar, denn er gab keinen Ton von sich. Kurz darauf erschien auch Zaphikel und auch er sah ziemlich perplex aus.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Shit, fast hätte ich vergessen, das er blind ist und wie gewohnt mit einem Nicken geantwortet.

"Alles in Ordnung!" Langsam richtet ich mich wieder auf und half danach Raziel auf die Beine.

"Ihr habt uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Raziels Knie zittern immer noch." Den Vorwurf in meiner Stimme kann selbst Rociel nicht überhören.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest." Wütend fuhr ich ihn an.

"Was denkst du dir! Das wir hier nur so zum Spaß auf dem Boden lagen?" Sein Lächeln verriet deutlich, woran er dachte. Entnervt verdrehte ich die Augen und noch bevor er antworten konnte sprach ich weiter.

"Ah ha, und der Schütze im Baum ist dir also auch völlig unbekannt." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und verriet gar nichts mehr. Na schön, wenn er meint, dann...

Ein Aufschrei ließ mich herumfahren. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte Raziel auf die Wand, aus der ein silberner Pfeilschaft ragte.

"Was ist passiert?" Zaphikels Stimme klang äußerst besorgt. Raziel war immer noch starr vor Entsetzen und so antwortete ich an seiner Stelle.

"Nichts weiter. Nur ein Pfeil in der Wand." Gelassen ging ich an Raziel vorbei und zog ihn aus der Wand. Lächelnd hielt ich ihm das Teil unter die Nase und begann es zu drehen.

"Siehst du, es ist nur ein gewöhnlicher Pfeil. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis." Auf keinen Fall dürfen sie merken, das ich diese Art von Pfeilen nur zu gut kenne. Mein Verdacht bestätigt sich also. Sie existieren immer noch. Ich verdrängte die aufkeimenden Bilder, sie dürfen es nicht merken! Raziel war immer noch leichenblaß und gab auch weiterhin keinen Ton von sich. Sein Blick fixierte allerdings den Pfeil und flackerte unaufhörlich. Er weiß, was er bedeutet! Im selben Augenblick wurde mein Handgelenk nach hinten gebogen. Wütend wandte ich den Blick ebenfalls um und sah, wie Rociel den Pfeil genau studierte.

"Ein Hunterpfeil." Seine Feststellung ließ nun auch Zaphikel blaß werden.

"WAS! Raziel!" Besorgt schritt er auf ihn zu, aber er erhielt keine Antwort, stattdessen senkte Raziel den Blick. Mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich aus Rociel's Griff. Was glaubt er, wer er ist! Okay, dumme Frage.

"Es ist nur eine Warnung, aber das nächste Mal machen sie ernst." Seine Stimme blieb völlig ohne jede Regung und ich frage mich, was wohl in ihm vorgeht.

"Raziel! Was hast du getan!" Zaphikel hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte ihn hin und her, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Jetzt werde ich wohl oder übel ein paar Karten offen auf den Tisch legen müssen. Obgleich es mir sehr mißfällt, das Rociel dabei anwesend ist. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf Zaphikels Schulter.

"Hör auf! Laß gut sein." Sofort fielen seine Hände kraftlos herunter. Dankbar hob Raziel den Blick und versuchte zu lächeln, es ging in einem Schluchzen unter. Meine freie Hand legte sich auf sein Schulter und ich holte tief Luft. Jetzt oder nie, irgendwann werden sie es ohnehin erfahren. Vor allem wenn ich noch länger in Yetzirah bleibe.

"Ich sagte doch, es ist nur ein Pfeil. Wirklich kein Grund zur Besorgnis." Lächelnd versuchte ich ihn aufzubauen, doch seine blauen Augen schwammen nur so in Tränen, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht!

"Wirklich das ist kein Grund." Scheinbar glaubte er mir, denn sein Blick hellte sich etwas auf. Noch ehe ich mich versah hatte er mich umarmt, vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Brust und begann wieder zu weinen, wobei er sich immer fester an mich drückte. Beruhigend strich ich ihm über die Haare. Das hätten sie sich echt sparen können! Sind es nicht schon genug Opfer gewesen? Ich spürte, wie sich meine Hand um den Pfeil verkrampfte. Dieses Mal werde ich nicht mehr weglaufen! Raziel hatte aufgehört zu weinen, aber er hielt sich immer noch an mir fest.

"Warum? Warum ich? Ich habe doch nichts getan." Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören, da er immer noch mit den Tränen kämpfte. Erneut vergrub er sein Gesicht an meinem Körper und weinte.

"Sst... ganz ruhig. Das hast du auch nicht. Der Pfeil galt mir." Augenblicklich zuckte er zusammen und sah verblüfft mich an.

"Er galt dir!" Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Ja." Somit ist es also raus.

"WAS!" Ah ha, das sind drei Engel im Chor gewesen. Ich habe allerdings nicht vor mich noch einmal zu wiederholen.

"Aber wie? Du! Hunter jagen keine Menschen, es sei denn..." Ungläubig sah er mich an und löste sich von mir. Toll, der Bademantel ist klatschnaß.

"Es sei denn was?" Lächelnd sah ich ihn an. Die Antwort wird ihm garantiert nicht gefallen.

"Shao-san, hast du jemals einen Engel getötet?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder etwas an Stärke gewonnen, aber er war immer noch sehr blaß. Auch Zaphikel und Rociel hatten ihre gesunde Gesichtsfarbe eingebüßt. Drei abwartende Blicke richteten sich auf mich.

"Nein." Ich konnte ihnen ihre Erleichterung ansehen und lächelte kurz.

"Es waren mehr."

_00-03-09_

_Next Part 05 - Coffin in the dark_

Defunciongmx.de


	6. Part 05

00-03-10

**Love of an angel**

Part 05

Coffin in the dark

Die Reaktion ist mehr als einfach auszurechnen und als ich den Blick hob, bestätigte sich meine Vermutung. Sie sind alle drei entsetzt. Man sah ihren Gesichtern an, für wie unmöglich sie das gerade eben gehörte hielten. Keiner von ihnen hat auch nur im Ansatz an diese Möglichkeit gedacht, geschweige denn sie überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen. Warum habe ich es ihnen überhaupt erzählt? Jetzt ist es allerdings auch etwas spät, um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen. Also, was soll's?

"Was ist los mit euch? Kam das wirklich so überraschend?" Aus ihren Gesichtern war mittlerweile jegliche Farbe gewichen und es gelang mir nicht mehr ein leichtes Lachen zurück zuhalten.

"Meine Güte, ich sagte doch schon, das ich meine Gründe habe, warum ich niemals in den Himmel kommen würde beziehungsweise jemals dorthin wollte. Sag mir nicht, daß du dich nie gefragt hast warum das so ist Rociel-chan." Meine Hand spielte mit dem Pfeil. Dieses Mal werden sich die Hunter noch wundern. Die Flucht ist nun endgültig vorbei und mir bleibt nur noch eines übrig, sie zuerst zufinden.

"Wieso?" Raziels Stimme war fast nicht mehr zu hören und er wirkte so, als habe man ihm so eben den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er tut mit leid, es ist wohl zu viel für ihn gewesen.

"Weshalb solltest du so etwas tun?" Er kam damit offensichtlich nicht zu recht und stützte sich auf Zaphikel, da seine Beine langsam aber sicher ihren Dienst aufgaben. Wie hätte ich wohl an seiner Stelle reagiert? Wäre ich wütend gewesen, weil man mir die Illusion eines Vorbildes raubte; traurig, weil man mich schwer enttäuscht hat oder verzweifelt, da nun nichts mehr da war, an das man überhaupt noch glauben konnte?

"Das ist nicht wichtig! Ich habe es getan und daran kann niemand etwas ändern!" Ich hob den Pfeil vor meine Augen und studierte ihn sorgfältig. Ja, es ist notwendig gewesen sie zu töten, andernfalls hätten sie mich und alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuteten gnadenlos niedergemetzelt und dieses hier ist zweifelsohne einer ihrer Pfeile. Er besteht voll und ganz aus diesem silbrigen Material, das zugleich hart und weich ist. Selbst die Federn am Schaft sind daraus gefertigt. Es ist ihr Zeichen und wie lange ist es her, das ich so einen Pfeil das letzte Mal gesehen habe?

"Nichts ist ohne Bedeutung, also was war der Grund!" Rociels kalte Stimme riß mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich ließ den Pfeil wieder sinken.

"Das geht dich rein gar nichts an!" Fauchte ich zurück, doch ich wußte genau, daß es ihn nicht daran hindern würde mir weiterhin solange auf den Keks zu gehen, bis er eine Antwort hatte, die ihn zufrieden stellte. Ein brutaler Schlag traf mich in der Magengegend und ich sackte zu Boden.

"Du Mistkerl!" Ich kann seine Methode Leute zum Reden zu bringen auf den Tod nicht ausstehen!

"Rede, wenn du auch weiterhin am Leben bleiben willst!" Wütend sah ich ihn an. So nicht! Schließlich hat er mich hierher geschleppt und dafür gesorgt, das ich vorläufig keine Chance zum Abhauen habe und jetzt will er mich umbringen. Typisch für ihn! Der Knabe ist wirklich nicht mehr ganz sauber im Oberstübchen.

"Shao-san!" Raziel wollte dazwischen gehen, als Rociel mich brutal hochzerrte. (Fast könnte man meinen er hat meine Gedanken erraten.) Doch Zaphikel hinderte ihn daran. Er schien zu wissen, daß dies eine Sache allein zwischen mir und Rociel ist. Zum wie vielten Male ist das jetzt eigentlich schon der Fall?

"Du wirst mich wohl nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis ich antworte oder?" Ein Blick in seine funkelnden Augen bestätigte meine Vermutung. Lächelnd lehnte ich mich an die Wand, als er mich wieder losließ. Er wußte, das ich ihm antworten würde. Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig? Schließlich habe ich heute auch noch was anderes vor.

"Eines wollen wir gleich mal klar stellen, ich töte niemals ohne Grund egal, um wenn es sich dabei handelt und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich! Warum fragst du überhaupt noch?" Dieses Mal blieb eine weitere Reaktion von ihm aus, da er bemerkt hatte, das ich mich geschlagen gab und lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin. In solchen Momenten muß ich neidlos zugeben, das er wunderschön aussieht, aber das werde ich ihm niemals sagen. Warum sollte ich auch, wo wir doch so eine wunderbare Beziehung haben, in der jeder weiß, das der Andere nur darauf wartet einem eins auswischen zu können. Ehrliche und offene Feinde sind etwas herrliches. Obwohl ich mir nie hätte träumen lassen, das auch mal ein Engel dabei sein würde. Nach meiner Erfahrung sind die alle ziemlich link.

"Ich war damals noch sehr jung, als einige Engel zu uns kamen und mich wegen meiner Begabung mitnehmen wollten. Du weißt ja inzwischen, wie meine wirkliche Stimme klingt, das war ihnen Grund genug. Doch als meine Familie und ich uns weigerten ihrer Forderung nachzugeben begannen sie Gewalt anzuwenden." Mühsam bekämpfte ich die aufsteigenden Tränen in mir. Meine Erinnerung an damals mag zwar nicht mehr vollständig sein, aber sie ist immer noch schlimm genug. Allerdings muß etliches mehr passiert sein, an das ich mich zu meinem Glück nicht mehr erinnere.

"Es blieb uns keine andere Wahl mehr, als uns notfalls mit Waffengewalt zu verteidigen. Alles ging so furchtbar schnell... irgend wann hatte auch ich eine Waffe in der Hand und dann färbte zusätzliches Blut die Erde rot. Es war das Blut eines Engels, der mich angegriffen hatte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was danach noch alles geschah. Scheinbar habe ich irgend wann das Bewußtsein verloren und als ich wieder zu mir kam war ich allein auf einem Feld voller Leichen, durchtränkt von deren Blut. Bis heute weiß ich weder, wie ich dorthin gekommen bin, noch wer mich gerettet hat und das wird sich wohl nie ändern. Nur eines ist sicher, seit diesem Tag verfolgen mich die Hunter und viele meiner Freunde sind schon gestorben, weil sie sich weigerten ihnen zu helfen mich zu finden. Versteht ihr? Aus diesem Grund kann ich niemanden mehr die volle Wahrheit über meine Vergangenheit sagen, es ist zu gefährlich. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, wie viele deshalb schon gestorben sind... viel zu viele... Ihr wißt hoffentlich, was das für euch bedeutet." Viel konnte ich von ihren Gesichtern ohnehin nicht mehr erkennen, um eine Reaktion abschätzen zu können, alles war total verschwommen, durch die Tränen, die schon seit geraumer Zeit an meinen Wangen hinabflossen. Ich hatte gehofft sie zurückhalten zu können, aber es ist mir schon wie so oft nicht mehr möglich gewesen, wenn ich beginne mich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Durch diesen Schleier erkannte ich wage, das auch Raziel weinte und Zaphikel sah auch nicht gerade aus, als würde er im nächsten Moment einen Freudentanz aufführen. Wogegen Rociel einfach nur still da stand und überhaupt keine Regung zeigte. Was habe ich erwartet? Das er zeigt, was er wirklich fühlt? Scheinbar läßt ihn tatsächlich alles kalt.

"Du meinst, sie könnten jetzt auch hinter uns her sein?" Zaphikel hatte das Schweigen gebrochen und riß uns alle in die Gegenwart zurück. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein! Ich weiß es. Sie werden hinter euch her sein. So ist es schon immer gewesen und wird es auch so bleiben, wenn nicht..." Nachdenklich wog ich den Pfeil in der Hand.

"Du wirst doch wohl nicht vorhaben!" Entsetzt starrte mich Raziel an. Wieder mußte ich lachen. Denkt er wirklich, ich würde mich als Einmann-Selbstmordkommando versuchen?

"Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Aber ich werde nicht noch länger weglaufen! Wenn sie mich unbedingt haben wollen, dann sollen sie es nur versuchen! Dieses Mal werde ich mich ihnen stellen. Die nächste Begegnung wird die Letzte sein und es endgültig beenden!" Das Metall in meiner Hand war immer noch kühl. Auch eine Eigenart der Hunterpfeile, sie werden niemals warm. Sie symbolisierten in einem gewissen Sinne die eiskalte Vorgehensweise ihrer Besitzer.

"Shao-san, deine Hand!" Huh, was soll damit sein? Ich verstand Raziels plötzliche Aufregung nicht. Da ist doch nur dieser verdammte Pfeil.

"Gib mir den Pfeil!" Der Ton von Rociel ließ keinerlei Widerspruch mehr zu und so reichte ich ihm das Teil entnervt rüber. Jetzt wird mir auch klar, warum Raziel so entsetzt ist. Der Pfeil war zerbrochen und die Enden bohrten sich tief in meine Handfläche. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Bin doch stärker, als ich dachte. Das silbrige Material war von etlichen roten Schlieren überzogen und als Rociel die beiden Pfeilhälften herauszog, verstärkte sich die Blutung noch zusätzlich. Für seine ausgesprochene Rücksichtnahme auf meinen Schmerzpegel hätte ich ihn schon wieder...

Allerdings zog das Blut, das sich nun an meinem immer noch ausgestrecktem Arm ausbreitete, daran herunterlief und letztendlich zu Boden tropfte, meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Überzogen von Blut, das die Erde und alles um sich herum rot färbt. Es breitet sich aus, wie ein Teppich... Ich erinnere mich an etwas...

Mein Blut, das Blut meiner Gegner, Blut meiner Familie... alles und jeder versinkt in einem Meer aus Blut. Die gesamte Erde verfärbt sich rot und in der Ferne sehe ich Flammen auflodern, die jegliches Leben vernichten. Gequälte Schreie dringen an meine Ohren. Familie, Freunde, Feinde alle rufen durch die Feuerwand hindurch. Sie versuchen zu entkommen, doch das Feuer verzerrt sie und wenn nicht, so finden sie einen anderen Tod. In meiner Nähe klingt Waffengeklirr auf und im nächsten Moment rennt eine Frau auf mich zu. Ich kenne sie nicht und doch stelle ich mich ihrem Verfolger entgegen. Warum? Warum kämpfe ich hier? Ein gellender Schrei läßt mich herumfahren und im nächsten Moment trifft sie ein tödlicher Schlag. Mein Herz empfängt einen Stich und für einen kurzen Augenblick vergesse ich meinen Gegner und verfolge ihren Fall. Aus ihrer Brust ragt ein silberner Pfeil.

Bevor ich Zeit habe mir darüber Gedanken zu machen wird mir die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen und ich sacke getroffen zu Boden. Von meiner Schulter bis hinunter zur Hüfte klafft eine riesige Wunde quer über meinen Körper. Ich versuche den Sturz mit einer Hand abzufangen, doch als ich mich auf sie stütze, fährt ein gellender Schmerz von meiner Hand bis in meine Schulter hinauf. Wie kann das sein? Die Hand ist doch unverletzt mit ihr hielt ich meine Waffe...

Irgend jemand versetzt mir von hinten eine Stoß und dieses Mal muß ich mich voll abstützen. Der Schmerz wird unerträglich und ich schreie auf.

"Shao-san, alles in Ordnung?" Um mich herum war alles vernebelt, unmöglich etwas zu erkennen. Wer spricht da mit mir? Langsam hob sich der Nebelschleier vor meinen Augen und ich erkannte Raziels verschwommenes Gesicht. Weine ich etwa schon wieder? Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten meine Stimme gehorchte mir nicht. Was ist das vorhin gewesen? Warum nimmt es mich so sehr mit?

"Du bist einfach zusammengesunken." Was meint er? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern und doch, liege ich auf dem Boden. Mit einer Hand wischte ich mir den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Es brannte wie Feuer. Entgeistert starrte ich meine Hand an. Blut, so viel Blut! Wo kommt diese Wunde her? Ich weiß es nicht und doch ist sie da. Ist das alles nur ein Traum? Eine Schmerzenswelle, die sich über meinen gesamten Oberkörper erstreckte, drehte mir fast den Magen um. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr und begann zu husten. Diese Schmerzen erkenne ich wieder und als ich Blut in meinem Mund schmeckte, weiß ich auch weshalb. Ich spürte, wie es durch meine Finger quoll und zu Boden tropfte. Ist das wirklich mein Blut?

"Shao-san!" Müde hob ich den Blick und ließ die Hände wieder sinken. Rociel starrte mich entsetzt an und näherte sich mir langsam. Etwas in mir verkrampfte sich plötzlich und ich begann entsetzlich zu zittern. Entsetzt stützte ich mich mit einem Arm auf dem Boden ab, während ich mir mit dem anderen die linke Schulter festhielt. Was ist das bloß? Wovor habe ich solche Angst?

"Bleib wo du bist! Wage es nicht mich anzufassen!" Meine Stimme war ein kaum hörbares Zischen, doch er blieb augenblicklich wie angewurzelt stehen. Würde er mich jetzt berühren könnte ich für nichts garantieren. Etwas stimmt nicht mit mir, aber was? Müde hob ich den Blick noch einmal zu Rociel. Was ist das in seinen Augen? Bedauern? Schrecken? Sorge?

"Halt still!" Jemand hatte nach meiner Hand gegriffen und ich zog sie instinktiv zurück, doch er erwischte sie trotzdem und verband sie. Jetzt erkannte ich ihn.

"Raziel! Was ist passiert?" Keine Antwort, doch der Schmerz in meiner Hand ließ langsam nach. Wo bin ich? Wer bin ich? Ein Aufschrei brachte mich dazu wieder halbwegs klar zudenken. Ich fange an mich an damals zu erinnern und das ist selbstverständlich nirgendwo gefährlicher, als in Yetzirah. Shit! Die Quelle des Aufschreis entpuppte sich als Raziel, der mich mit großen, in Panik geraten Augen ansah. Seine Hände, Arme, Kleidung alles ist voller Blut! Meinem Blut! Jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher, wenn ich nichts unternehme, dann wird das Siegel anfangen zu zerbrechen. Nein, das darf ich nicht zulassen! Nicht hier! Mit aller Macht stemmte ich mich gegen den aufkeimenden Bilderfluß und schloß ihn aus meinen Gedanken aus. Es klappt! Ich spürte, wie der Druck allmählich nachließ und ein Blick auf das Kreuz beruhigte mich völlig. Es ist zwar voller Blut, aber ohne jegliche Risse. Puh, das Siegel ist also nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Warum fange ich überhaupt an mich zu erinnern? Hier gibt es doch nichts, was einen Grund darstellen könnte. Erleichtert schloß ich die Hand um das Kreuz. Es ist angenehm zu spüren, wie sich das Metall langsam erwärmt und sich allmählich der Körpertemperatur anpaßt. Ich schloß die Augen und Dunkelheit breitete sich vor mir aus.

Wer? Bitte nicht schon wieder! Warum ich und warum heute? Ist der Tag denn noch nicht streßig genug gewesen? Vor mir tauchte ein Lichtschein auf, der langsam Konturen gewann. Na klasse, der heilige Geist, auch das noch!

Wer bist du? Hallo, du wiederholst dich! Dummerweise bin ich gerade unfähig mich zu bewegen und so muß ich wohl oder übel abwarten, was das Ding denn nun von mir will. Habe ich diese Stimme nicht schon mal irgend wo gehört?

Wo bin ich? Mir ist so kalt. Diese Probleme möchte ich haben. Stattdessen muß ich mich mit Engeln rumschlagen, die versuchen mich umzubringen. Wenigstens hatte das Ding inzwischen eine halbwegs erkennbare, menschliche Form angenommen nur, das es unaufhörlich flackerte.

"Hey, hör endlich mit dem Gewackel auf! Ich habe schon Kopfschmerzen und schlimmer müssen die nicht unbedingt werden!" Für einen kurzen Augenblick erstarrte es tatsächlich, trotzdem blieb alles verschwommen.

Shao-san? Bist du das, Shao-san? Muß ich jetzt wissen, warum das Teil mich kennt?

"Äh... ja?" Bitte nicht noch ein Engel, das wäre wirklich zu viel für einen einzigen Tag.

Shao-san! Hoppla, das klingt doch eher nach einer Mischung aus Freude und Tränen, dazu auch so vertraut...

Weshalb nur? Ein greller Lichtblitz blendete mich für einen kurzen Augenblick und als ich endlich nicht mehr halbblind war, fiel ich vor Freude erst mal auf meinen Hintern. Vor mir schwebte doch tatsächlich Sara oder etwas, das ihr verflucht ähnlich ist. Allerdings konnte ich halb durch sie hindurch sehen und bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte ich auch fest, weshalb. Sie besteht vollständig aus Wasser!

"Sara-chan!" Endlich ist es mir gelungen meine Sprache wiederzufinden.

"Bist das wirklich du?" Ah, Trottel dir hätte nichts blöderes einfallen können. Das da ist zweifelsohne Sara, nur eben ein bißchen flüssig. Sie nickte und kurz darauf lag sie in meinen Armen und weinte herzzerreißend an meiner Schulter. Warum haben heute nur alle das Bedürfnis sich bei mir auszuheulen? Beruhigend strich ich über ihre Haare. Keine Frage, das ist Wasser, aber in einer recht merkwürdigen Zusammensetzung.

"Hey, Sara-chan. Wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen?" Ihr Schluchzen verstummte und kurz darauf bekam ich eine Antwort.

Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich bin. Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere ist, das ich in Setsunas Armen fiel und meine Augen schloß. Shao-san... Sie brach erneut in Tränen aus. Ja, ja Tante Shao hatte heute ihren sozialen Tag und gewährt jedem mindestens eine halbe Stunde ausheulen an ihrer Schulter und das völlig umsonst. Hoffentlich schadet das meinem Image nicht zu sehr. Mike würde sich die Haare ausraufen, wenn er hiervon wüßte.

Jetzt werde ich dafür bestraft, daß meine Liebe sich erfüllt hat. Wir haben eine schwere Sünde begangen! Meine Seele wird niemals Frieden finden... Argh, wer hat ihr nur so einen Schwachsinn eingeredet? Ja gut, es ist angeblich Sünde seinen leiblichen Bruder zu lieben. Na und! Der Schwachsinn stammt doch bestimmt wieder von irgendeinem dieser größenwahnsinnigen, männlichen Engel. Sie hat doch schon bei Weitem genug gelitten.

"Beruhige dich. Glaub mir, deine Seele findet ihren Frieden, aber dafür ist es zu früh." Ungläubig sah sie mich an.

Aber ich bin doch... Sie brachte es nicht fertig weiterzusprechen.

Du doch auch... ich meine sonst wärst du nicht hier... Äh, wie jetzt? Soweit ich mich entsinne weile ich immer noch unter den Lebenden und daran wird vorläufig auch niemand etwas ändern. Sie hatte meine Überraschung bemerkt und die richtigen Schlüsse daraus gezogen.

Du meinst du bist nicht! Wieder vermied sie ein bestimmtes Wort. Kann ich gut verstehen, es hat so etwas endgültiges. Zufrieden lächelte ich sie an.

"Yes, erfreue mich bester Gesundheit!" Das ist zwar gelogen, aber egal. Sie muß sich nicht noch mehr aufregen.

Wie kann das sein? Ich zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Momentan gebe ich es auf nach irgend einer Logik zu suchen. Ist eh alles viel zu verrückt.

Shao-san, weißt du was mit Setsuna passiert ist? Sie sah mich flehend an und ich antwortete ihr so gut ich konnte.

"Nachdem du fort warst..." Interessant, wie man dieses Wort ignorieren kann. Klappt das vielleicht auch mit Rociel?

"...erwachte Alexiel und seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört." Bin ja außer Gefecht gewesen. Wieder begannen Tränen ihre Wangen entlang zu rollen und sie drückte sich an mich.

Heißt das, er ist... und unsere Welt zerstört? Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, allerdings nicht vor Kälte. Sie trauerte um die größte Liebe ihres Lebens.

"Poor Sara-chan beruhige dich. Das heißt gar nichts. Es bedeutet nur, das ich es nicht weiß. Wirklich, ich bin mir sicher, daß er noch lebt und nach dir sucht. Was Assia angeht, so existiert eure Welt immer noch." Uno Momento! Woher weiß ich das denn jetzt? Na ja obwohl, wenn Alexiel wirklich erwacht wäre, dann hätten die Engel in Yetzirah nicht so die Ruhe weg und es würden schon längst Kämpfe stattfinden. Rociel hätte dann bestimmt auch besseres zu tun, als mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Es ist also gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich, das Setsuna noch unter den Lebenden weilt.

Bist du dir da sicher? Ihre Stimme klang völlig verzweifelt.

Ich könnte ein Leben ohne ihn nicht ertragen. Nein, diesen Kommentar verkneife ich mir jetzt. Das wäre zu viel für sie.

"Ganz sicher. Hör mal Sara-chan, anstatt hier in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen, solltest du dir überlegen, wie du ihn finden könntest." Okay, einer mußte es ja heute unbedingt noch sein, aber in Anbetracht der Situation ist das Niveau nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei.

Das habe ich schon, aber ich komme nicht weg von hier. Ich habe das Gefühl, als sei ich eine Gefangene der Dunkelheit und nur meine Erinnerung an Setsuna schafft es sie eine Zeitlang zu erhellen. Hilflos sah ich mich um, doch es stimmte dort herrschte nur gähnende Leere. Kein Hinweis auf den Ort, an dem wir uns befinden oder eine Chance ihr Hoffnung zu machen.

"Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber ich verspreche dir, das ich eine Möglichkeit finde dich hier rauszuholen." In ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein Fünkchen Hoffnung wieder, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Das ist lieb gemeint Shao-san, aber ich habe das Gefühl trotz allem sicher zu sein. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber ich würde dich lieber darum bitten Setsuna zu suchen. Er ist in weit größerer Gefahr als ich. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Aber wie heißt es so schon, Liebe macht Blind? Dagegen ist einfach kein Kraut gewachsen und seltsamerweise wußte ich, das sie Recht hatte.

"Okay, dann suche ich ihn eben und bringe ihn zu dir." In den nächsten Minuten bekam ich fast keine Luft mehr, da sie mich stürmisch umarmte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir danken soll Shao-san! Du hast schon so viel für uns getan!

"Mir kommt da so eine Idee, laß mich wieder atmen." Zwei Sekunden später war der Druck auf meinen Lungen verschwunden und Sara sah mich schuldbewußt an.

Es tut mir leid. Ich war nur so froh wieder jemanden zu sehen, dem ich vertrauen kann. Fast hätte ich einen Lachanfall bekommen, sie entschuldigt sich für meinen Geschmack definitiv zu oft.

"Ist okay. Langsam verstehe ich ja, was du an ihm findest." Ihr entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

"Nicht das, was du denkst!" Erleichtert lachte sie und sah mich überglücklich an.

Es tut mir leid Shao-san, aber etwas zieht mich weg. Ich werde nicht mehr lange hierbleiben können. Mich wundert überhaupt nichts mehr und so nickte ich nur kurz. Ihre Konturen lösten sich allmählich auf.

"Wir werden uns wiedersehen Sara-chan und wenn es soweit ist, dann wird Setsuna bei mir sein. Das verspreche ich dir." Sie warf mir ein letztes dankbares Lächeln zu.

Sag ihm, das ich auf ihn warten werde. Und löste sich endgültig auf.

"Ich sage es ihm, das verspreche ich dir Sara-chan." Sie war komplett verschwunden und ich saß allein in der Dunkelheit. Langsam wiederholte ich meine letzte Worte, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie sie überhaupt noch hören konnte. Wo immer sie jetzt auch sein mochte ich hoffe, daß sie mich noch hört.

"Ich verspreche es Sara-chan... ich verspreche es dir..."

"Wem versprichst du was?" Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen und versuchte nebenbei meine Gedanken zu entwirren. Seit ich mich in Yetzirah befinde passieren lauter merkwürdige Dinge. Warum aber ausgerechnet mir? Hat mir jemand die Aufschrift 'Tritt mich' verpaßt? Ich wußte, das Rociel auf eine Antwort wartete, die ich ihm garantiert nicht geben würde. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf. An Aufstehen ist nicht zu denken, meine Knie fühlen sich an wie Pudding! Okay, das ist jetzt garantiert schon das dritte Mal des heutigen Tages, daß ich aus irgend einem total blödsinnigen Grund bewußtlos zu Boden gehe. Wenn das so weitergeht kann ich irgendwann auch direkt liegen bleiben. Zu meinem größten Erstaunen stellte ich fest, das ich nicht auf dem Fußboden gelegen hatte, sondern auf einem Haufen bunt zusammen gewürfelter Kissen und wir befanden uns auch nicht mehr draußen. Diese Gedächtnislücken sind echt ätzend! Wer hat mir eigentlich die Haare geflochten? Ein prüfender Blick auf meine Kleidung führte bei mir fast zu einem Schreikampf.

"Wer hat mich in dieses Kleid gesteckt!"

"Das war ich." Oh super, hätte ich mir ja auch direkt denken können! Nur ein Engel kann einen so abartigen Geschmack haben! Giftig musterte ich abwechselnd das Kleid und Rociel. Es darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Womit habe ich das verdient! Besser, wo hat der Typ das überhaupt her? Bis jetzt dachte ich immer seine bevorzugte Farbe sei schwarz, schließlich trägt er das auch jetzt. Argh und jetzt hat er mich in ein schneeweißes Rüschenkleid gesteckt, das auch noch bei jeder Bewegung babyblau schimmert! Ich dreh ihm den Hals um!

"Was hast du? Ich finde es steht dir." Für diese Bemerkung hätte ich ihn am Liebsten...

"ROCIEL!" Sein völlig unbeteiligtes und auch noch so zufriedenes Lächeln sorgte dafür, das sich mein Frust noch weiter steigerte. Immer noch sauer machte ich ein paar Schritte vorwärts und wäre fast schon wieder zusammen geklappt, da meine Knie unter mir nach gaben und der Rocksaum ein übriges tat. Allerdings hinderte mich Rociels Arm daran völlig zu Boden zu gehen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Spitzenhandschuhe! Wie alt bin ich? Zwölf!

"Schön vorsichtig! Du warst ziemlich lange weggetreten." Seine klugen Kommentare kann er sich meinetwegen sonst wohin stecken! Ich habe genügend andere Probleme. Das dringlichste ist aus diesem Kleid rauszukommen. Er quittierte meine Angriffslust mit einem Lächeln.

"Du solltest mir wirklich dankbar sein. Es war nicht gerade einfach dich hierher zu bringen." Ich habe zwar absolut keine Ahnung, was er damit meint, aber inzwischen hatte ich auch festgestellt, daß weder Zaphikel noch Raziel sich in der Näher befanden und so wieso war mir dieser Raum bis jetzt völlig unbekannt.

"Wo hast du mich hingebracht?" Er drückte mich fester an sich und ich bin zu schwach um mich dagegen zu wehren. Verdammt noch mal, er nutzt das mal wieder schamlos aus! So wie er sich benimmt könnte jemand, der nichts von unserer feindseligen Beziehung weiß die komplett falschen Schlüße ziehen! Es fehlt nicht viel und ich fange an zu schreien! Seine plötzliche Nähe macht mich völlig konfus! Kann er sich nicht einfach einen Teddy zum Schmusen nehmen? Warum muß ich dafür herhalten? Sobald ich wieder fit bin geht so wieso das alte Spielchen er versucht mich umzubringen und ich versuche es zu verhindern von vorne los. Ich freu mich ja schon so unheimlich darauf.

"Nach Yetzirah, das weißt du doch." Lachend schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Nein, du hast mich in die Hölle gebracht!" Er zwang mich den Kopf zu wenden und zum ersten Mal scheint es fast so, als würde er mich ernst ansehen. Etwas in seinem Blick beginnt mich zu beunruhigen. Wieviel weiß er wirklich über mich?

"Warum sagst du das? Hier bist du sicher." Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er hat doch nicht die geringste Ahnung um was es wirklich geht.

"Du begreifst es nicht. In Assia war ich sicher, aber hier niemals! Hast du schon vergessen, das die Hunter hinter mir her sind?" Sein klarer Blick verhärtete sich.

"Hat er es gewußt?" Im ersten Augenblick wußte ich nicht, wen oder was er meinte, doch dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er spricht von Katan! Ich sank unter seinem Griff etwas zusammen, doch er hielt mich weiterhin aufrecht. Erstaunlich, wieviel Kraft sich in ihm verbirgt.

"Nein, er wußte nichts davon. Er kennt zwar etwas von meiner Vergangenheit, aber ich habe es nie fertiggebracht ihm alles zu erzählen." Und das entspricht ausnahmsweise mal der Wahrheit. Ich hatte es zwar vorgehabt, aber er ist ein Engel! Das Risiko ist mir einfach zu hoch gewesen. Alles zu riskieren, nur damit er mich verstehen würde? Nein, das konnte ich nicht. Ich hätte zu viel dabei verloren und doch schmerzte mich der Gedanke, das ich nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen bin. Bevor ich mich versah hatte Rociel mich hochgehoben und trug mich zu einem Sessel, in den ich mich zurück sinken ließ. Das Ding ist super bequem! Er setzte sich neben mich auf die Lehne. Das ist das erste Mal, das wir eine halbwegs normale Unterhaltung führen, ohne das wir kurz davor stehen uns gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen. Seltsam, das wir uns vertragen. Wir schwiegen beide eine ganze Weile und ließen dem Anderen Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Diese Situation gefällt mir und sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, das ich ein ziemlich mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend bekomme.

"Warum? Warum hast du ihm nichts davon erzählt?" Sein Blick richtete sich in weite Ferne und es scheint, als würde er sich an etwas Bestimmtes erinnern. Vielleicht war das auch einer der Gründe, warum ich ihm antwortete.

"Hast du vorhin nicht zugehört? Jeder hat seine eigenen Probleme. Weshalb also irgend jemanden noch zusätzlich belasten?" Mich schauderte beim dem Gedanken, das er doch mehr über mich weiß als er zu gibt. Was hat er wirklich herausgefunden, als er das Kreuz untersuchen ließ? Danach fragen kann ich ihn nicht, aber wird dieses Katz und Maus Spiel auf Dauer gutgehen?

"Probleme?" Er schien sichtlich verwundert und mein Blutdruck stieg wieder. Soviel zur entspannten Atmosphäre. Hitzig antwortete ich ihm.

"Natürlich! Meinst du es wäre einfach für ihn gewesen dich zu befreien? Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, was ihn das gekostet hat?" Vorwurfsvoll sah ich ihn an. Verdammt, ich habe mich hinreißen lassen. In seinen Augen stand plötzlich ein verräterisches Glitzern.

"Was weißt du eigentlich darüber?" Ohne zu überlegen wandte ich mich abrupt von ihm ab und starrte das Mosaik auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand an.

"Nichts!" Das ist ein Fehler gewesen! Jetzt hat er Lunte gerochen! Er drückte mich in den Sessel und stand drohend über mir. In seinen Augen zeigte sich wieder ein kurzes Glitzern.

"Aber ich! Willst du wissen, was es ist?" Er ist dabei mir allmählich Angst einzujagen und wenn das so weitergeht werden meine Nerven irgend wann reißen. Damit wäre dann alles zu spät. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einem Weg, um von ihm wegzukommen. Seine Nähe und seine ständig stärker werdende Aura, die für jeden Engel kennzeichnend ist drängten mich immer weiter in den Sessel zurück. Bald wird mir der Platz zum Ausweichen fehlen. Krieg dich wieder in den Griff! Er macht das nur um dir Angst einzujagen! Trotzdem fiel es mir schwer die aufwallende Panik niederzukämpfen.

"Antworte! Weißt du was mit ihm passiert ist?" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelte und ich suchte wieder seinen Blick. Vollkommen unmöglich! In seinen Augen glitzern Tränen! In mir stieg eine furchtbare Ahnung auf. Mit einem Mal war alles andere unwichtig.

"Was ist mit ihm?" Keinen Dunst, was auf einmal so amüsant ist, aber er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Trotzdem konnte es nicht über seine Verbitterung hinweg täuschen.

"Verdammt Rociel! Was mit Katan passiert? Sag es mir!" Ohne es zu wollen hatte ich mich in seiner Uniform festgekrallt. Die dunklen Zweifel nagten schwer an mir. Er zuckte noch nicht mal mit der Wimper, als er mich hochzerrte und hinter sich herschleifte. Ich hatte echte Probleme damit auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Sein Tempo hat was für sich! Ohne Vorwarnung stoppte er und wies auf eine Tür neben sich.

"Du willst wissen, was mit ihm passiert ist! Dann geh!" Kann dieser Kerl mir nicht ein einziges Mal eine gescheite Antwort geben! Eine innere Stimme warnte mich davor die Schwelle zu überschreiten, aber meine Sorge um Katan war größer als alle momentanen Zweifel. Zögernd schob ich die Tür auf und erstarrte. Durch das einfallende Licht wurden in der Dunkelheit die Umrisse eines Sargs sichtbar.

"Nein! Das ist nicht wahr!" Es war, als lege sich plötzlich eine eiserne Klammer um mein Herz. Das kann nicht sein! Weinend sank ich zu Boden. Er kann nicht dort drin sein! Ich habe ihn doch noch lebend in Assia gesehen. Obwohl, so wie ich mich gefühlt habe...

Wie ist die Reaktion bei jemanden, der nicht über solche Kräfte verfügt? Schluchzend lehnte ich meinen Kopf gegen den Türrahmen.

"Das ist nicht wahr! Er ist nicht tot!" Immer wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. Der Schock war einfach zu groß. Er wäre niemals so einfach gestorben!

"Ein wahres Wort! Er lebt, aber sein jetziger Zustand ist auch nicht gerade viel besser." Irritiert sah ich zu Rociel auf. Er zeigte fast keine Regung und ging an mir vorbei auf den Sarg zu.

"Komm, damit du siehst, was aus einem Engel werden kann, der nicht hören will!" Immer noch unter Schock stehend stand ich wieder auf und näherte mich ihm mechanisch. Als er den Sargdeckel zurück schob stieß ich einen schrillen Schrei aus. Das ist unmöglich! Das soll Katan sein!

"Sieh nur genau hin, was aus ihm geworden ist! Es wäre niemals so weit gekommen, wenn er einfach meine Befehle befolgt hätte!" Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Er ist ungerecht, das hat niemand ahnen können. Im Inneren des Sargs bewegte sich die fleischartige Masse, die nur noch die äußeren Umrisse einer menschlichen Gestalt darstellte. Vorsichtig kniete ich mich vor den Sarg.

"Katan?" Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand nach dem fleischlichen Etwas aus, daß sofort zurück wich, als hätte es sich verbrannt. In dem, was man noch als Kopf erkennen konnte sah ich für einen kurzen Augenblick zwei flehende Augen, bevor es ihn wieder vor mir verbarg.

"Bitte hab keine Angst. Ich tue dir nichts." Hinter mir klang leises Gelächter auf.

"Er hat keine Angst vor dir. Er hat Angst vor dem, was er dir antun könnte. Selbst, als er kaum noch lebte sorgte er sich mehr um dich, als um sich selbst. Es wäre interessant zu sehen, was passiert wenn er dir hungrig begegnet. Weißt du, er ist jetzt ein Ghoul." Ich drehte mich nicht um. Rociels Worte hatten auch so die Schärfe von Rasierklingen. Ich konnte sehen, wie Katan unter ihnen zusammen zuckte und auch mir erging es kaum besser. Ein Ghoul? Ein Leichenfresser? Wie ist es bloß soweit gekommen?

"Warum tust du ihm an das an!" Er zögerte etwas, bevor er mir antwortete. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mich etwas weiter vorzubeugen. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich nicht dazu bringen könnte mich anzusehen.

"Er bat mich dich statt seiner zu retten, aber vielleicht wollte ich ihn ja auch nicht verlieren." Es traf mich wie ein unerwarteter Hieb und ich sank tränenüberströmt zusammen. Er ist es also gewesen, der mich hierher bringen ließ. Warum nur? Warum war er so dumm? Er weiß doch am Besten, warum ich Engel so gut es geht meide. Habe ich ihm etwa alles umsonst erzählt?

"Katan bitte! Ich weiß, du würdest mir nie etwas tun! Zeig mir dein Gesicht!" Flehend streckte ich ihm meine Hand entgegen und im nächsten Augenblick umschloß sie dieses merkwürdige Fleisch.

"Ich wünsche guten Appetit!" In Rociels Stimme schwang deutlich der Triumph mit, als Katan mich immer fester an sich drückte. Ich entdeckte die Überreste einiger Leichen, die hinter dem Sarg verstreut lagen, doch ich hatte keine Angst. Vor ihm werde ich niemals Angst haben müssen, das weiß ich. Sanft zeichnete ich die noch übriggeblieben Konturen seines Gesichtes nach.

"Hab keine Angst. Ich werde dich nie allein lassen." Doch seine Augen schenkten mir keinen Glauben. In ihnen sah ich nur Pein und Leid. Würde er noch länger in diesem Zustand bleiben, dann würde er beginnen verrückt zu werden. Diese Erkenntnis nahm mich mehr mit als alles andere. Es ist fast unmöglich einem Ghoul seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück zu geben, fast... Nur was verbirgt sich noch mal hinter dem Fast?

Er löste sich von mir und ich verstand. Sein Hunger begann die Überhand zu gewinnen und wenn er mich nicht freigeben würde, dann wäre ich seine nächste Hauptmahlzeit. Zum Abschied gab ich ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

"Vertrau mir, es wird alles gut werden." Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte ich etwas wie einen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch es dauerte nicht lang genug um sicher zu sein. Langsam ging ich aus dem Raum heraus und als die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde brach ich zusammen. Das ist eindeutig zu viel gewesen! Der Einzige, der mir seit langer Zeit wieder sehr viel bedeutet ist zu einem Ghoul geworden! Fassungslos starrte ich den Boden an. Genügt es denn noch nicht, das ich keine Familie mehr habe? Muß ich immer noch mehr Leid ertragen und hinnehmen? Hat das denn nie ein Ende?

"Du lebst noch?" Rociels erstaunte Stimme brachte mich dazu hoch zusehen. Man konnte ihm ansehen, das er wirklich überrascht war.

"Wieso? Wieso hast du das getan!" Ich wußte selber nicht genau, was ich meinte. Plötzlich gewann mein Kummer die Überhand. Ich begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

"Er hat mich darum gebeten." Es traf mich wie ein unerwarteter Schlag.

"Das ist nicht wahr! Er hätte niemals zugestimmt so etwas zu werden!" Entsetzt wies ich auf die Tür hinter mir. Niemals! Niemals wäre er freiwillig bereit dazu gewesen! Es paßt nicht zu seinem sanften Wesen. Er leidet darunter!

"Das war auch nicht beabsichtigt, aber er hat sich gegen die Heilung gewehrt!" Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

"Heilung? Das nennst du Heilung!" Er biß sich auf die Lippen und erschrocken stellte ich fest, das ich ihm unrecht tat. Er liebt Katan fast so sehr wie ich, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr (auch wenn er eine recht merkwürdige Art hat das zu zeigen). Es ist wirklich nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Langsam zog ich mich an der Wand wieder auf die Beine.

"Laß gut sein. Ich bin müde und habe zu großen Hunger um noch klar zu denken. Streich einfach die letzten Worte." Erstaunt sah er mich an und wieder lag ich auf seinen Armen, ohne zu wissen, wie er das so schnell geschafft hatte. Erleichtert, das er mir meine Worte nicht übel zu nehmen schien ließ ich meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken. Seltsam, seine Nähe ist jetzt fast angenehm und er duftet leicht nach Rosen, daß habe ich vorher noch nie bemerkt. Die Müdigkeit überkam mich und ich schloß die Augen. Dieses Mal wirkt seine Nähe auf mich beruhigend. Ein abrupter Ruck und ein kurz darauf folgender Fall brachten mich dazu sie wieder zu öffnen. Er hatte mich auf ein Bett geworfen und kehrte mir den Rücken zu. Wirklich die Sanftheit in Person! Um so erstaunter war ich, als ich feststellte, das er mit einigen Sisters sprach und ihnen Anweisungen für ein Abendessen gab. Wieso ist er plötzlich so nett zu mir? Das ist ein triftiger Grund mißtrauisch zu werden! Suchend sah ich mich in dem Raum um, ob er mir in irgend einer Weise bekannt vorkam. Verblüfft stellte ich fest, daß dies der Raum war in dem ich zum ersten Mal in Yetzirah aufgewacht war. Dieses riesen Bett würde ich einfach überall wiedererkennen! Jetzt ist der Raum allerdings hell erleuchtet und ein Symbol an der Wand irritiert mich. Ich kenne es! Vorsichtig kletterte ich aus dem Bett und ging darauf zu. Zweifelsohne, das ist das Symbol, das ich mich in jedem meiner Träume verfolgt. Katan hat mich einmal gebeten es für ihn zu zeichnen. Er war der Meinung, es würde mir helfen meine Träume besser zu verstehen und er ist der Einzige außer mir, der es kennt. Was macht es also hier? Es war als Verzierung auf die Wand aufgesetzt und langsam ließ ich meine Fingerspitzen darüber gleiten. Etwas stimmte damit nicht und ich merkte schnell, was es war. Es steht auf dem Kopf! Zu meinem Erstaunen stellte ich fest, das sich das Ganze ohne Probleme drehen ließ. Endlich stand es wieder richtig herum und mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich darunter ein Geheimfach, das in einem der Steine eingelassen war. Neugierig zog ich den Inhalt heraus. Es war nur eine Minidisk ohne Beschriftung. Etwas enttäuscht hielt ich sie ins Licht. Irgend wie habe ich mehr erwartet.

"Was ist das bloß?" Ich wendete sie bestimmt drei dutzend Mal hin und her, aber sie veränderte sich nicht im geringsten.

"Ein Hologramm." Erstaunt sah ich zu Rociel. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das er mich überhaupt noch beachten würde.

"Hologramm? Meinst du?" Die Disk erscheint mir doch etwas klein dafür. Lächelnd nahm er sie mir ab. Für meinen Geschmack gibt er sich zu freundlich. Was hat er bloß vor?

"Paß auf, ich zeig es dir." Da er sich zu keiner weiteren Erklärung herabließ trabte ich hinter ihm her. Neugierig bin ich ja schon ,was es mit dieser Disk auf sich hat. Er legte sie in ein entsprechendes Laufwerk und plötzlich begann die Luft zu zittern. Allmählich begann sich ein Bild zu Formen und vor Schreck blieb mir der Mund offen stehen.

"Ne-chan, wenn du das hier siehst wird Alexiel bereits erwacht sein." Völlig entgeistert starrte ich auf das halbdurchsichtige Abbild Katans, das soeben erschienen war. Es will mir einfach nicht in den Kopf, warum er mir diese Botschaft zukommen läßt. Es ist klar, daß sie niemand außer mir je gefunden hätte.

"Du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich warum ich dir diese Nachricht hinterlassen habe, stimmst?" Zögernd nickte ich und das Hologramm lächelte.

"Es wäre einfach nicht deine Art die Sache so einfach hinzunehmen vor allem nicht, da du dich jetzt in Yetzirah befindest. Sei mir bitte nicht allzu böse, es war die einzige Möglichkeit dein Leben zu retten. Ich habe Rociel gebeten sich darum zu kümmern, das du sicher hierher kommst, da er sich durch nichts und niemanden daran hindern lassen wird. Um ehrlich zu sein ich glaube mir hätte der Mut gefehlt dich gegen deinen Willen hierher zu bringen. Manchmal kannst du einem ganz schön Angst einjagen." Er lachte leicht.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir persönlich erklären, was mich zu diesem Entschluß gebracht hat, aber das ist jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr möglich. Du hast mich einmal gefragt, warum ich dich nicht einfach in dem Park hab liegen lassen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Weißt, du eigentlich hatte ich es auch vor, denn schließlich warst du ein Mensch wie jeder andere und ich verfolgte andere Pläne, als mich in das Leben eines einzelnen Menschen einzumischen, aber dann fiel mir etwas auf. Du hast im Schlaf geweint und immer wieder gemurmelt man solle dich endlich in Frieden lassen. Das war es, was mich daran gehindert hat einfach nur so vorbei zugehen. Ich habe mich gefragt, was eine solch schöne und berühmte Frau wohl dazu bringen könnte so verzweifelt zu sein, das sie im Schlaf weint. Mir wurde es erst klar, als du mir von deinen Träumen erzählt hast." Fassungslos sah ich in sein lächelndes Gesicht. In all der Zeit habe ich niemals vermutet, das er von Anfang an etwas geahnt hat. Ich bin immer der Meinung gewesen, das es nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen ist, der dafür gesorgt hat, das sich unser Wege kreuzten. Wie sehr man sich doch irren kann...

"Dieses Hologramm habe ich für dich aufbewahrt, für den Fall, das mir etwas zustoßen sollte. Nur unter dieser Voraussetzung hast du es finden können. Das Versteck war mit Absicht so gewählt, das es nur dir auffallen würde, jeder andere wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, das etwas an dem Symbol nicht stimmen könnte. Aber ich schätze, das Rociel trotzdem neben dir steht. Du wirst es ihm garantiert nicht leicht gemacht haben dich davon zu überzeugen hierzubleiben. Nein, bestimmt nicht. Eher wirst du ihm einen Vortrag darüber gehalten haben, warum du nicht vorhast genau dies zu tun." Wieder lachte er kurz, bevor sein Blick erneut ernst wurde.

"Vertrau ihm!" Seine Stimme wurde beschwörend.

"Er wird auf dich aufpassen!" Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz! Ich soll diesem Kerl da vertrauen! Sonst noch Wünsche? Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich lebensmüde? Eigentlich habe ich ja immer geglaubt, das Katan ein vernünftiger Engel ist, aber das!

"Du glaubst mir nicht, oder? Trotzdem bitte ich dich es zu versuchen. Er ist der Einzige, der dich jetzt noch beschützen kann." Seine Stimme nahm einen bitteren Klang an.

"Es tut mir leid, das ich mein Versprechen nicht halten kann. Ich wollte dich nicht allein lassen, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Ich bin mir sicher, daß du mich verstehen wirst. Auf dieser CD sind noch einige Daten, die dich interessieren dürften. Ich habe ein paar Nachforschungen betrieben, um dir zu helfen deine Träume besser zu verstehen. Vertrau auf Rociel, er weiß, was zu tun ist. Du wirst ihn brauchen und er dich ebenfalls. Auch wenn ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt, aber ihr seid euch sehr ähnlich." Er setzte ein absolut entwaffnendes Lächeln auf und mit einem kurzen Flackern verschwand er. Fassungslos starrte ich auf den Fleck, wo er bis vorhin noch gestanden hatte. Er hat es von Anfang an gewußt! Verdammt er hat gewußt, das er nicht mehr in der Lage sein wird mit mir zu sprechen! Warum? Warum nur hat er mir nichts davon gesagt? Wütend ließ ich meine Faust gegen die Wand sausen. Der Schmerz war fast sofort da und verband sich mit dem in meinem Herzen. Mir ist, als hätte man mir so eben einen Teil meines Herzens genommen. Und dann hat er noch den Nerv zu behaupten ICH sei Rociel ähnlich! Es ist zuviel! Einfach zuviel für einen Tag! Ich sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

"Was meint er mit wir wären uns ähnlich?" Langsam hob ich den Blick zu Rociel. Diese Nachricht schien ihn ebenfalls mitgenommen zu haben, auch wenn er es nicht so deutlich zeigte wie ich.

"Keine Ahnung! Warte das heißt... ach, vergiß es!" Nein, ich kann ihm nicht sagen, was Katan damit andeutet. Ich bin mir sicher, daß er unsere Einsamkeit gemeint hat. Mit einer Hand wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und setzte mich vor den Computer. Ich sollte ihn lieber ablenken, sonst würde er noch von selbst dahinter kommen und das muß ja nicht sein. Die CD befand sich immer noch im Laufwerk und so schnell es ging rief ich die vorhandenen Dateien auf. Neben dem Hologramm gab es noch etliche Unterverzeichnisse, die man aber über eine Haupdatei öffnen konnte. Die Kiste begann zu arbeiten und nach knapp zwei Minuten erschienen reihenweise Zeitungsausschnitte, die wie schon vorher das Hologramm einfach in den Raum projiziert wurden. Erst sah ich zwischen ihnen keinen Zusammenhang, da es sich um verschiedene Jahrzehnte handelte, aber dann entdeckte ich ihn. Es ist das Kreuz! Er hat alles darüber zusammengetragen. Verdammt! Ich bin mir so sicher gewesen alle meine Spuren verwischt zu haben. An das Kreuz habe ich beim besten Willen nicht mehr gedacht, aber genau das ist es, was man zurückverfolgen kann. Wie lange hat er dafür wohl gebraucht? Und vor allem, was hat er eigentlich über mich herausgefunden?

"Interessant. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, das sich dieses Kreuz schon solange in Assia befindet. Es muß so etwas wie euer Familienschatz sein." Bei Rociels kalter Stimme liefen mir Schauer über den Rücken. Er läßt deutlich durchblicken, das er das nicht glaubt. Etwas stimmt bei den Artikeln nicht und er scheint zu ahnen, was es ist. Zum Glück gibt es keine Großaufnahmen oder deutliche Fotos von den jeweiligen Besitzern. Er hätte bestimmt bemerkt, das sie mir alle verdammt ähnlich sahen, da es sich ja auch jedesmal um mich handelt. Nur suche ich mir nach einiger Zeit immer wieder ein neues Image und lasse den Vorgänger auf irgend eine nicht zu auffällige Art sterben. Eine Zeitlang geht die Sache mit dem wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheinen immer gut, aber dann fangen die Leute an neugierig zu werden und ich muß wieder verschwinden, damit sie nicht herausfinden, das ich nicht mehr äußerlich altere. Rociel überrascht mich allerdings in dem er das Thema einfach nicht weiter verfolgt. Ist doch sonst nicht seine Art...

"Komm, du mußt dich ausruhen." Irritiert sah ich die Hand an, die er mir entgegen hielt. Warum ist er so verdammt freundlich? Das kann doch nicht allein an der Tatsache liegen, das Katan ihn gebeten hat sich um mich zu kümmern. Zögernd griff ich zu und ließ mir von ihm auf die Beine helfen. Meine Güte, was bin ich plötzlich wackelig. Ohne etwas zu sagen stützte er mich und führte mich zurück in den Raum, wo ich vorhin aufgewacht war. Dankbar ließ ich mich auf das Bett sinken und verdrückte erstmal etwas von dem bereit gestellten Essen. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, wieviel Hunger ich inzwischen habe...

"Hast du gar keine Bedenken, das es vergiftet sein könnte?" Fast hätte ich mich verschluckt.

"Hättest du das nicht mal früher erwähnen können? Jetzt ist es ein bißchen spät dafür!" Demonstrativ leerte ich meinen Teller bis auf den letzten Bissen, während er mich nur fortwährend anlächelte. Irgend etwas hat er vor, soviel steht schon mal fest. Die Frage ist nur was? Bleierne Müdigkeit überfiel mich und sein Lächeln wurde immer zufriedener.

"Du verdammter Mistkerl! Du hast Schlafpulver ins Essen gemischt!" Er nickte anerkennend und sah genüßlich zu, wie ich versuchte gegen die Wirkung anzukommen, aber letztendlich doch scheiterte. Meine Bewegungen wurden immer schwerfälliger und irgendwann spürte ich die weichen Laken unter meinem Gesicht. Nur nicht einschlafen! Du bist in Gefahr! Du darfst nicht einschlafen! Es klappte gerade noch so, aber dann vernahm ich die Melodie eines Schlaflieds und mir fielen allmählich die Augen zu.

"Schlaf jetzt, ich werde über dich wachen." Ich bekam gerade noch mit, wie Rociel sich über mich beugte, bevor ich endgültig in tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Ein innerer Drang weckte mich. Es gibt etwas, das einem Ghoul seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück gibt! Ich weiß vielleicht nicht mehr was es ist, aber mir ist eingefallen, wie man es heraus finden kann! Die alte Eden Bibliothek! Sie befindet sich ebenfalls in Yetzirah! Bleibt die Frage wo? Seitdem ich zum letzten Mal hier gewesen bin hat sich so viel verändert. Das Einfachste ist es wahrscheinlich sich die Grundrisspläne an zusehen. Sie müßen irgendwo in der Datenbank zu finden sein. Leise schlich ich mich aus dem Raum und kehrte zu dem Computer zurück. Ein Glück, das ich mich so gut im Dunkeln orientieren kann. Nach einigem Suchen fand ich den Hauptschalter und warf die Kiste an. Der Bildschirm blinkte auf und tauchte den Raum in leichtes bläuliches Licht. Natürlich erschien als Erstes die Anzeige:

BITTE PASSWORT EINGEBEN

Na toll, auch das noch! Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob meine Zugangsberechtigung noch aktuell ist. Ich tippte mein Paßwort ein und war drin. Klasse, niemand hat es gefunden und gelöscht! Wäre auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich gewesen. Allerdings bremsten die Unmengen an Daten meine anfängliche Freude. Es wird entschieden länger dauern als erwartet. Nach fast anderthalb Stunden hatte ich endlich Zugriff auf die richtigen Pläne. Warum sind die nur so gut versteckt worden? Selbst die Dateien der Anima Mundi sind leichter zu finden gewesen! Über die bin ich rein zufällig beim Suchen gestolpert, aber sie interessierten mich nicht weiter. So gut es ging prägte ich mir die Pläne ein und verließ den Raum lautlos wieder. Okay, jetzt noch ein paar Stunden schlafen und dann frisch ans Werk! Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich Katan nicht helfen kann! Vorsichtig kroch ich zurück ins Bett und stellte zu meiner größten Verwunderung fest, das dort drin schon Rociel lag. So wie das aussieht habe ich in seinen Armen geschlafen. Buäh, das ist ja wohl das Letzte! Allerdings muß das Schlafmittel eine durchschlagende Wirkung gehabt haben, das ich nicht mehr bemerkt habe, wie sich ein Engel neben mich legt. Noch dazu wenn es sich dabei um Rociel handelt! Vorsichtig zog ich eine der Decken vom Bett und ging wieder. Ich habe keinesfalls vor noch länger neben ihm zu schlafen. Gar nicht auszudenken, was da alles passieren kann, wenn er sich wieder bewußt wird, das er mich nicht mag! So geräuschlos wie möglich suchte ich nach dem Raum, in dem sich Katans Sarg befand. Dort angelangt machte ich mich leise bemerkbar.

"Katan, bist du wach?" Ich ahnte seine Bewegungen mehr, als das ich sie sah und ging näher zu ihm.

"Kann ich bei dir schlafen? Nicht, das ich Angst hätte, aber hier scheint es mir sicher zu sein." Seine Zustimmung war ein kaum erkennbares Nicken. Dankbar ließ ich mich neben ihn sinken. Mir ist egal, welche Form er hat innerlich bleibt er doch derselbe. Ein paar Tränen der Erleichterung rollten mir über die Wangen, die er vorsichtig wegwischte. Bevor er seine Hand zurückziehen konnte hielt ich sie fest.

"Ich habe einen Weg gefunden dir zu helfen. Morgen kann ich dir sagen, was es ist." Ich schloß die Augen und schlief zufrieden an seiner Schulter ein. Ja, morgen würde ich auch von hier verschwinden.

Sanfte Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich. Sie breiteten sich immer weiter über mein Gesicht aus und erwärmten es langsam. Genüßlich streckte ich mich. Der Tag versprach schön zu werden. So bald ich das Heilmittel für Katan gefunden habe mache ich, das ich hier weg komme! Aber vorher sind noch eine Dusche und andere Klamotten angesagt! Optimistisch öffnete ich die Augen und sah genau auf einen Baldachin, der mir so verdammt vertraut vorkommt. Moment mal, habe ich nicht woanders geschlafen? Mir ist doch so, als wäre ich an Katans Sarg eingeschlafen. Da steckt doch garantiert wieder Rociel dahinter! Ein Blick zur Seite bestätigt diese Vermutung. Er liegt friedlich schlummernd neben mir und hält mit einer Hand etwas von meinem Kleid fest. Seine Züge waren völlig entspannt und er lächelte leicht im Schlaf. So friedlich habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Seine langen Haare verteilten sich quer über seinen halben Körper, bevor sie sich in den Kissen verloren. Etwas an diesem Anblick faszinierte mich und so betrachtete ich ihn eine ganze Weile, bevor ich mich wieder meinen eigenen Gedanken widmete. Okay, er ist also aufgestanden, hat mich gesucht und zurück geschleppt. Wieso? Warum macht der Kerl das? Ohne viel Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen stand ich auf (er wurde trotzdem nicht wach) und machte mich auf die Suche nach einem Bad. Zu meinem Leidwesen wurde ich jedoch sehr schnell von einer der Sisters entdeckt, die mich dazu überreden wollte doch lieber wieder zurück zugehen und zu warten, bis Rociel aufwachen würde. Ich erklärte ihr, daß es schon okay sei und sie mich ruhig machen lassen solle. Dennoch bestand sie darauf mich zu begleiten. Leicht entnervt ließ ich mich von ihr zum Bad führen, wo schon die nächsten fünf von der Sorte standen und um mich rumwuselten. Man, das ist einer der Gründe warum ich kein Hauspersonal habe. Die glauben alle, das man allein völlig hilflos ist und sich mit einem Löffel die Pulsadern aufschneiden könnte. Da meine Argumente keine Wirkung gegen ihre übertriebene Fürsorge zeigten gab ich mich geschlagen und ließ mich von ihnen in eine Badewanne stecken. Als sie mir hinterher, nachdem sie mich auf einen Tisch verfrachtet hatten, um mir eine Massage zu verpassen, jedoch mit diversen Duftwässerchen zu Leibe rücken wollten geriet meine Geduld doch gehörig ins Wanken.

"Laßt gut sein! Ich übernehme das!" Nicht auch noch das! Es reicht ja nicht, das ich fast völlig nackt auf einem Tisch liege. Nein, es muß natürlich auch noch Rociel aufkreuzen! Soviel zum Thema der Tag fängt gut an. Meine gute Laune ist dahin. Die Mädels zogen sich mit der wohl angeborenen Demut zurück und ließen mich mit ihm allein. So gut es ging bedeckte ich meine Blöße mit einem Handtuch, das natürlich vorn und hinten nicht dafür ausreicht!

"Du scheinst ja nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, das ich mir Sorgen um dich mache." Ich antwortete ihm nicht, sondern suchte nach einem Weg unauffällig zu verschwinden, was aber schon an den nicht mehr vorhandenen Klamotten scheiterte. Verdammt! Ich hätte sie nciht damit abhauen lassen sollen! Er lehnte lächelnd an einer Säule und zu meinem größten Erstaunen hatte er sich auch schon umgezogen. Er trug jetzt wieder die Uniform, die für seine Garde kennzeichnend war.

"Entspann dich! Man könnte ja glatt meinen du siehst in mir einen Feind." Lachend setzte er sich neben mich, doch als er nach dem Handtuch griff sprang ich auf.

"Laß das! Erklär mir lieber, was dieses ganze Theater soll." Genüßlich lehnte er sich zurück.

"Welches Theater?" Jetzt platzt mir gleich der Kragen. Er weiß genau, was ich meine. Lachend winkte er ab.

"Reg dich nicht so auf. Ich bin nur neugierig zu erfahren, was es ist, das Katan angeblich helfen soll." Woher weiß er denn schon wieder davon? Hat er seine Spitzel überall?

"Das geht dich nichts an! Du würdest es ohnehin nicht verstehen!" Schwungvoll stand er auf. Oh ha, jetzt habe ich sein Ego gekränkt.

"Sei dir da nicht so sicher! Im Übrigen wirst du hierbleiben und nicht schon wieder allein in der Gegend herumspazieren, das ist viel zu gefährlich! Vor allem nach dem jetzt auch die Hunter hinter dir her sind." Hey, das klingt ja wirklich so, als würde er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um mich machen.

"Vergiß es! Ich bin keine der Sisters, die man herumkommandieren kann! Ich habe keine Angst vor den Huntern oder dir und ich habe meinen eigenen Willen! Ich gehe wann und wohin es mir paßt!" Er war davon völlig unbeeindruckt.

"Ach ja, im Handtuch?" Gleich schmeiße ich ihm was an die Rübe.

"Nein, im Bikini!" Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Das würde ich zu gerne sehen!" Was zu viel ist, ist zuviel. Ich griff nach dem erst besten Gegenstand (in diesem Fall eine Flasche Shampoo) und warf sie in seine Richtung. Er fing sie mit einer leichten Handbewegung ab und stellte sie sorgsam auf den Tisch.

"Ganz schön miese Laune so früh am Morgen." Seine Ruhe macht mich nervös, vor allem nachdem er immer näher kommt. Die Chancen zum Ausweichen werden immer geringer! Gerade als ich den nächsten Gegenstand nach ihm werfen wollte hatte er mich gepackt. Ohne, das ich die Chance gehabt hätte mich zu wehren plazierte er mich wieder auf dem Tisch und zog mir das Handtuch weg.

"Was zum Henker soll das werden!" Er antwortete nicht, sondern drückte mich nur weiter nach unten. Sein Glück, das ich auf dem Bauch liege, ansonsten würde er meinen Fuß schon sonst wo spüren.

"Hör endlich auf zu zappeln! Ich tue dir schon nichts." Diese Aussage würde ich in einer solchen Situation selbst dem Papst nicht glauben und schon gar nicht einem Engel! Zu meiner größten Verblüffung begann er damit mich zu massieren und mit einem angenehm nach Flieder duftenden Öl einzureiben. Selbst wenn ich es nicht wollte, er sorgte dafür, das ich mich allmählich entspannte.

"Seltsam deine Wunden scheinen alle ohne den geringsten Kratzer verheilt zu sein. Wie ist das möglich?" Ich zuckte zusammen. Scheiße, das habe ich total vergessen vor ein paar Stunden bin ich ja noch schwer verwundet gewesen. Die Wahrheit kann ich ihm ja schlecht sagen, aber wie erklärt man ihm so etwas?

"Die Medizin von Raphael hat besser gewirkt, als ich dachte." Huh, Raphael? Was hat der denn damit zu tun? Im Prinzip auch egal, die Antwort ist jedenfalls besser als alles, was ich ihm hätte auftischen können und das Beste daran sie kommt von ihm. Zufrieden genoß ich die Massage. Er versteht wirklich etwas davon. Kaum zu glauben, das er mich eigentlich andauernd töten will. Warum ist er nicht immer so freundlich? Man könnte so gut mit ihm auskommen. Langsam beginne ich Katan zu verstehen, warum er seinen Vater unbedingt befreien wollte. Vielleicht ist er früher immer so gewesen...

"So und jetzt dreh dich um!" Irrtum im letzten Satz er ändert sich doch nicht!

"Nein!" Er zog leicht an meinen Haaren.

"Na los, ich hab dich doch schon so gesehen." Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und setzte zu einer Ohrfeige an, die er lächelnd mit einer Hand abfing, während er mich mit der Anderen in ein Handtuch hüllte. Perplex sah ich ihn an.

"Okay, wer hat dir was ins Essen getan?" Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf und begann damit meine Haare zu lösen.

"Bist du immer so mißtrauisch? Du weißt doch, das Katan mich gebeten hat auf dich aufzupassen." Mein ungläubiger Blick schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören, denn er machte fröhlich weiter damit meine Haare zu kämmen. Im Prinzip hätte ich das Ganze ja auch genießen können, aber ich kenne ihn zu gut, um zu wissen das er niemals so eine Wandlung durch machen würde ohne einen triftigen Grund dafür zu haben. Außerdem ist er ein Engel und das Ganze ist mir peinlich! Ich habe mich mit damit abgefunden in ihm eine Gefahr zu sehen und jetzt ist er freundlich! Wirklich ich muß was verpaßt haben!

"Nein, im Prinzip möchte ich einfach nur wissen, wer du wirklich bist." Für einen Augenblick stockte mir der Atem. Hat er gerade meine Gedanken gelesen? Wie viel weiß er inzwischen wirklich über mich? Trotzdem bemühte ich mich mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Das ist also sein Plan er wiegt mich in Sicherheit, um dann ohne Vorwarnung zum Angriff über zugehen. Rociel-chan, in diese Falle tappe ich bestimmt nicht. Meinetwegen kannst du glauben was du willst, die Wahrheit findest du garantiert nicht raus! Es ist doch ziemlich beruhigend zu wissen, das er immer noch der Alte ist. Ein netter Rociel wäre auch zu viel des Guten.

"Scheint dich ja nicht sehr zu überraschen." Er klang fast ein kleines bißchen enttäuscht. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen.

"Stimmt! Weißt du ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, du würdest mich auf einmal mögen und einfach nur so nett sein." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und im nächsten Moment brachen wir beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Merkwürdig, wie angenehm es ist mit ihm zu lachen...

"Jetzt ist aber Schluß damit. Ich muß heute noch eine Menge tun." Ohne Vorwarnung gab er mir einen Schubs und ich fiel vom Tisch.

"Du verdammtes Arschloch! Mußte das sein?" Er grinste mich nur breit an und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Mach dir einen schönen Tag. Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Er verschwand hinter einem Vorhang.

"Hey, und wie sieht das mit meinen Klamotten aus!" Doch es war vergeblich, er hörte es nicht mehr. Das gibst nicht! Der läßt mich hier doch tatsächlich im Handtuch stehen! Wütend kickte ich gegen einen Hocker, der zwar wankte aber trotzdem stehenblieb. Frustriert ließ ich mich auf ihn fallen. Toll und was mach ich jetzt? Ich kann ja nicht so rumlaufen! Argh, nicht mal Unterwäsche hat der Kerl mir da gelassen! Ein leises Geräusch ließ mich herum fahren. Hinter einem der Vorhänge zeichnete sich deutlich ein mir wohlbekannter Schatten ab.

"Cee! Wo hast du gesteckt?" Mit freudigem Bellen stürzte er auf mich zu und hockte sich vor meine Füße. Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an.

"Tut mir leid mein Kleiner ich hatte gestern gar keine Zeit nach dir zu suchen. Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Sanft kraulte ich ihn hinter den Ohren. Er gab zufriedene Brummlaute von sich und sein Blick schwenkte kurz hinter mich. Er hat also jemanden gefunden, der wußte, wo ich steckte und da er ja immer brav sein Halsband mit Namensschildchen und dem Namen des Besitzers trägt hat er sich hierher bringen lassen. Es ist auf alle Fälle unauffälliger, als wenn er mich in seiner wahren Gestalt gesucht hätte.

"Sehr schlau von dir." Lobte ich ihn und drehte mich um. Dort stand mit hoch rotem Kopf und gesenkten Blick Raziel.

"Entschuldige, ich wußte nicht das du..." Bevor er weitersprechen konnte begann ich zu lachen. Dieses Kerlchen ist wirklich so schüchtern, das man es kaum für möglich halten kann!

"Eher muß ich mich entschuldigen. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, das du kommst wäre ich bestimmt nicht baden gegangen." Man konnte ihm ansehen, das er den Witz nicht verstand. Ich erklärte ihm kurz, warum ich immer noch im Handtuch in der Gegend herum stand und auch, warum ich keine Verletzungen mehr hatte, um jeglichen Fragen in dieser Richtung direkt vorzubeugen. Er versprach mir eine der Sisters zu holen, damit sie mir etwas zum Anziehen bringen konnte. Kaum war er verschwunden machte ich mich auf die Suche nach etwas Eßbaren, da mir mein Magen schon wieder in den Kniekehlen hing. In diesem Fall war es ein Obstkorb, der aus welchen Gründen auch immer direkt neben der Badewanne stand, der meinem Heißhunger zum Opfer fiel. Nach dem Verzehr von drei Bananen, zwei Äpfeln, ein paar Mandarinen, etlichen Pfirsichen und einigen Dutzend Weintrauben (hey, ich hatte Hunger) tauchte Raziel dicht gefolgt von einer der Sisters wieder auf. Sie führte mich in ein angrenzendes Zimmer, wo ich die Auswahl zwischen den kitschigsten Kleidern, die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe, hatte. Rociel, so meinte sie habe extra darauf bestanden, daß ich eines dieser Kleider tragen würde. Ich erklärte ihr, das mich Rociel mal gern haben könnte und das sie mir was Gescheites zum Anziehen besorgen soll, da ich nicht vorhatte auch nur eines dieser Teile anzuziehen. Völlig verschüchtert trat das Mädel den Rückzug an und versprach mir mit etwas Anderem zurück zukommen das heißt, falls Rociel nichts dagegen haben sollte. Solange wollte ich allerdings nicht warten. Bis sie ihn gefragt hat können Stunden vergehen! Wenigstens hat sie mir brauchbare Unterwäsche da gelassen, auch wenn seltsamerweise kein einziger BH dabei ist. Wo hat Rociel das Zeug überhaupt aufgetrieben? Kaum war sie weg durchwühlte ich die restlichen Kleiderschränke und fand doch tatsächlich einen langärmligen, rückenfreien, schwarzen Body, der mir wie angegossen paßte und eine ebenfalls schwarze Hose. Sie war mir allerdings oben rum um etliches zu weit. Gehört garantiert beides Rociel, aber er wird dafür hoffentlich Verständnis haben, schließlich hat er sich auch schon an meinem Kleiderschrank gütlich gehalten. Der Weite der Hose schuf ich mit einem roten Schal, den ich zum Gürtel umprovisierte Abhilfe. Bleibt nur noch die Frage nach Socken und Schuhen. Erstes war beim besten Willen nicht aufzutreiben, aber das Zweite. Zu jedem Kleid gab es nämlich die passenden Treter und so schnappte ich mir ein schwarzes Paar Ballerinas. Perfekt, jetzt nur noch die Haare mit irgend etwas zusammen binden, damit sie mir nicht dauernd im Gesicht rumhängen. Dafür mußte ein weiterer roter Schal herhalten. Zufrieden kehrte ich zu Raziel zurück, der gerade versuchte Cee davon abzuhalten in die immer noch gefüllte Badewanne zu springen.

"Laß ihn nur, sonst landet ihr noch beide drin!" Folgsam ließ er Cee los, der sofort mit einem riesen Satz ins Wasser sprang und damit das halbe Zimmer in ein Feuchtbiotob verwandelte.

"Wow, Shao-san du siehst toll aus." Bewundernd sah er mich an. So toll, wie er meint kann ich gar nicht aussehen. Schließlich habe ich kaum geschlafen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel belehrte mich allerdings eines besseren. Ich sehe ja aus, als würde ich zu einem Date gehen! Wann habe ich mich eigentlich geschminkt? Nein, das müssen vorhin die Sisters gewesen sein. Das Kreuz funkelte auf meiner Brust und bot einen guten Kontrast zum Schwarz des Bodys.

"Danke! Los laß uns gehen." Irritiert sah er mich an. Ach, stimmt. Er kann ja nicht wissen, was ich vorhabe.

"Gehen? Ich denke du sollst hierbleiben?" Aha, er ist also schon Rociel begegnet. Wird Zeit, daß ich ihm deutlich mache, das Rociel mir gar nichts zu sagen hat.

"Das glaubt hier auch nur einer. Ich muß noch was wichtiges erledigen. Komm schon." Ich wartete nicht auf ihn sondern ging einfach schon mal vor. Er wird mir garantiert folgen, so viel steht fest.

"Shao-san warte! Das bringt nur Schwierigkeiten!" Ich verlangsamte mein Tempo etwas und ließ ihn aufholen. Na bitte, es geht doch. Inzwischen befanden wir uns schon außerhalb von Rociels Gemächern in einem dieser schier endlosen Flure. Die Bibliothek zu finden sollte kein Problem darstellen. Vor meinem inneren Auge ließ ich noch einmal die Pläne erscheinen und verglich sie mit der Umgebung. Zu Fuß werden wir vielleicht eine halbe Stunde brauchen.

"Wenn du damit Rociel meinst, er wußte vorher auf was er sich einläßt, das ist sein Problem. Ich gehöre nun mal nicht zu den Personen, die er einschüchtern kann."

"Ganz schön große Worte für einen Menschen!" Aus dem Schatten einer Nische war ein Engel getreten und versperrte uns den Weg. Er trug eine runde Brille und hatte kurze, dunkle Haare, die streng zurück gekämmt waren. Mit Sonnenbrille könnte man ihn locker für ein Mitglied der Unterwelt halten. Flößt mir auch nicht gerade Vertrauen ein der Knabe.

"Dobiel-sama? Was macht ihr hier?" Er ignorierte Frage die nebst Raziel und wandte sich direkt an mich. Der ist mir aber höchst unsympathisch, vor allem dieses gehässiges Grinsen.

"Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Aber solltest du nicht besser das Bett von Rociel hüten." Sein Tonfall gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht und vor allem nicht zusammen mit dem Blick, mit dem er mich dabei segnet.

"Was willst du damit sagen?" Er hat einen verdammt schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt um sich mit mir anzulegen. Raziel zupfte kurz an meinem Ärmel und flüsterte mir eine Warnung zu, daß dies einer von Sevothtartes Leuten sei, aber das wird mich garantiert nicht daran hindern diesem Kerl meine Meinung zu sagen, wenn er mir weiterhin dumm kommt.

"Nichts! Nur, das es äußerst merkwürdig ist, daß ein mächtiger Engel wie Rociel einen Menschen schützt. Deine Qualitäten müssen beeindruckend sein!" Er ließ deutlich durchblicken, was er in Bezug auf meine Qualitäten meinte und es ist garantiert nicht Kochen! Dieses arrogante Arsch wird sich gleich wünschen seine große Klappe gehalten zu haben. Er scheint sich ja sehr sicher zu sein, das er von mir nichts zu befürchten hat. Freundchen, damit liegst du weit daneben. Mach nur weiter so und ich zeige dir, was eine Harke ist! Du kannst nur von Glück reden, das ich mich beherrschen kann.

"Oder willst du mir weiß machen, daß er dies tut ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen? Ich möchte nicht erst wissen, was ihr letzte Nacht getrieben habt." Das ist endgültig zuviel! Mein guter Vorsatz ihn einfach weiter zu ignorieren ist dahin. Er hat das Faß gerade zum Überlaufen gebracht. Ehe er sich versah hatte ich ihn am Kragen erwischt und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

"Hör mir gut zu! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht, aber halt dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus! Es geht dich rein gar nichts an, was ich tue oder lasse! Ach und was die Sache mit Rociel-chan angeht..." Er grinste mich immer noch triumphierend an, so als wollte er durchblicken lassen, daß er jetzt seine Bestätigung hatte. Langsam zog ich einen Dolch aus seinem Stiefel und drückte ihn gegen seinen Kehlkopf. Sofort verlor sein Gesicht sämtliche Farbe.

"Behaupte das noch ein einziges Mal und es wird das Letzte sein, was man in diesem Leben von dir gehört hat! Hast du mich verstanden?" Er schluckte und gab mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, das er begriffen hatte. Abrupt ließ ich ihn los und er landete auf dem Boden. Fürs Erste hat er sein Fett weg.

"Laß uns gehen Raziel!" Ohne weiter auf den am Boden Liegenden zu achten ging ich weiter. Ein schabendes Geräusch ließ mich dennoch herumfahren und der Dolch schnellte wie von selbst aus meiner Hand. Dobiel stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, als sich der Dolch durch seinen Unterarm bohrte. Die Pistole fiel aus seiner Hand zu Boden. Langsam hob ich sie auf. Er hat Glück gehabt, das der Dolch nicht die Hauptschlagader getroffen hat. Dabei habe ich noch nicht mal gezielt, sondern einfach nur aus den Augenwinkeln geworfen. Bin doch noch ganz gut im Training.

"Laß dir das eine Warnung sein! Ich mag ein Mensch sein, aber bin nicht hilflos und mit meinen Gegnern mache ich im Notfall kurzen Prozeß!" Mit Schwung zog ich den Dolch aus seinem Arm und er schrie wieder auf. Was für eine Memme! Er blutet doch kaum. Wie würde er erst schreien, wenn ich wirklich die Hauptschlagader getroffen hätte?

"Richte Sevotharte von mir aus, das wenn er mich nicht in Ruhe läßt, er sich lieber vorsehen soll. Ich bin zwar kein Engel, aber mich zu unterschätzen ist tödlich!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wischte ich den Dolch an seiner Kleidung ab und gesellte mich wieder zu Raziel, der das Ganze aus einiger Entfernung fassungslos beobachtet hatte. Sorgsam verstaute ich den Dolch und die Pistole von Dobiel in meinem Hosenbund. Vielleicht werden wir sie noch brauchen. Raziel folgte mir ohne ein Wort über die ganze Sache zu verlieren. Er scheint solche Szenen gewöhnt zu sein. Wir kamen allerdings nicht allzu weit. Nach ein paar hundert Metern kreuzte schon der Nächste auf, um mich mit unsinnigen Fragen in derselben Richtung zu nerven und danach noch einer und noch einer und so weiter und so weiter. Schrott! Ich hab echt keinen Bock mich mit jedem von diesen Vollidioten anzulegen! Haben die denn keine andere Beschäftigung? Warum ist hier eigentlich jeder der Meinung ich würde mit Rociel schlafen? Um sie alle samt los zu werden deutete ich kurz hinter mich und erklärte in ziemlich knappen Worten, daß sie Dobiel besser mal zu einem Arzt bringen sollten. Es schien sich sehr schnell rumzusprechen, das mit mir heute nicht gut Kirschen essen ist, denn danach belästigte uns fast niemand mehr.

"Shao-san war das vorhin dein Ernst?" Verwundert sah ich Raziel an. Er hatte schon ziemlich lange keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben und ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob ich ihm Angst eingejagt habe.

"Na, das du mit deinen Gegnern kurzen Prozeß machst." Ich nickte kurz. So habe ich es zwar nicht ausgedrückt, aber es trifft den Kern der Sache.

"Wenn du die Wahl hast getötet zu werden oder dich dagegen zu wehren, in dem du selbst tötest, was würdest du tun?" Er gab keine Antwort, sondern versank tief in seinen Gedanken. Ich gab dem Thema auch keinen neuen Nährboden, sondern konzentrierte mich auf den Weg. Endlich waren wir in der Halle angekommen, die an die Eden Bibliothek angrenzte. Meine Güte hat sich das hier verändert! Früher herrschte hier das Licht und jetzt gibt es nur noch ein bedrückendes Halbdunkel. Wo ist bloß das Tor abgeblieben? Es ist doch normalerweise gar nicht zu übersehen.

"Shao-san, was suchst du eigentlich?" Lächelnd sah ich ihn an. Hat er wirklich keine Ahnung, was sich an diesem Ort befindet?

"Die Eden Bibliothek." Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist zum Schießen. Es sieht so aus, als würde er gerade zum ersten Mal davon hören.

"Die was! Aber so etwas gibt es hier nicht. Jeder Engel besitzt seine eigene Bibliothek." Amüsiert schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er spricht mit einer solchen Inbrunst von Überzeugung, das ich ihm glaube. Es gibt also tatsächlich Engel, die nichts von ihr wissen... interessant.

"Du wirst dich wundern. Es gibt sie und in ihr liegt das Wissen unzähliger Engel." Suchend tastete ich die Wand ab. Hier muß doch irgend wo das Tor sein. Verdammt, es muß einfach noch da sein!

"Was macht dich so sicher? Ich habe noch nie von einem solchen Ort gehört. Das Wissen unzähliger Engel? Wo doch jeder sein Wissen für sich behält?" Ausrede! Ich brauche jetzt ganz schnell eine plausible Erklärung!

"Ganz einfach, ich habe davon gelesen. Es gibt in Assia eine Menge Bücher darüber." Die Antwort scheint ihm zu genügen, auch wenn sie nicht gerade einfallsreich ist. Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt! Endlich gab ein Stein unter meiner Hand nach und öffnete eine Geheimtür. Ich winkte Raziel mir zu folgen und trat ins Dunkel. Es ist stockfinster, man kann fast nichts mehr erkennen und die Tür beginnt sich langsam hinter uns zu schließen. Mit dem Dolch schrabbte ich leicht über die Wand und die Funken entzündeten eine Ölwanne, die zu beiden Seiten verlief und jetzt den gesamten Gang erhellte. Na bitte, das ist doch was.

"Meinst du wir kommen hier wieder raus?" Er drückte sich näher an mich. Ich konnte sein Zittern spüren. Ich griff nach seiner Hand, die nach meinem Arm getastet hatte und drückte sie leicht.

"Jetzt mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd. Wir kommen auf demselben Weg raus, wie wir reingekommen sind, aber jetzt will ich wissen, ob es stimmt, was in den Büchern steht." Ich zog ihn mit bis zum Ende des Ganges, wo sich ein beeindruckendes Tor erhob, das mit einem riesigen Relief versehen war, das ein Motiv aus dem Garten Eden darstellte. In Mitten der üppigen Pflanzen konnte man vereinzelt die Gestalten der verschiedensten Engel erkennen. Jeder von ihnen ging einer anderen Beschäftigung nach und es herrschte eine Harmonie in diesem Bild, die jedem, der es betrachtete stumme Ehrfurcht einflößte. Ungläubig betrachtete Raziel es, bevor wir versuchten das Tor gemeinsam zu öffnen, aber es bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Frustriert ließen wir es bleiben. Aber es muß einen Weg geben dieses Tor zu öffnen! Es ist immer offen gewesen! Wie bekommt man es nur auf?

"Hey Shao-san. was ist das?" Er deutete auf eine Inschrift links neben dem Tor. Fast hätte ich gelacht. Natürlich, der Schlüssel! Er ist immer noch an derselben Stelle! Darauf hätte ich auch selber kommen können. Ich habe einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, daß es ihn gibt. Eigentlich ist er so gut wie nie benutzt worden. Zufrieden ließ ich meine Finger über die einzelnen Buchstaben gleiten.

"Wissen ist der Schlüssel zur Erkenntnis..." Ja, das ist es! Das alte Rätsel. Sie haben den Text also nicht geändert. Obwohl der Schwierigkeitsgrad nicht gerade sonderlich hoch ist, aber der Zugang soll ja schließlich für alle möglich sein. Selbst für die geistig Unterbemittelten.

"Du kannst das lesen?" Verblüfft sah er mich an. Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, das du wirklich keinen blassen Dunst hast, von dem was hier steht.

"Ja. Du etwa nicht?" Er nickte. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was bringen die den jungen Engeln heute eigentlich noch bei? Hätte ich das gewußt, dann hätte ich ihn garantiert nicht mitgenommen. Tja, zu spät er hat mitbekommen, das du es lesen kannst und das wirst du auch nicht mehr ändern können. Find dich damit ab, das du senil wirst. Wieso bin ich überhaupt auf den Gedanken gekommen, das sich in all den Jahren so gut wie nichts verändert hat? Eine brauchbare Idee, wie ich ihm die Sache erklären soll habe ich allerdings auch noch nicht, also elegant vom Thema ablenken.

"Paß auf! Wetten, daß ich das Tor jetzt aufkriege?" Er scheint mir nicht zu glauben und so erklärte ich es ihm. Wenigstens komme ich so um eventuelle Fragen rum.

"Sieh dir das Relief genau an. Erkennst du das Buch in den Händen dieses Engels, das bedeutet Wissen." Sein Blick folgte meinen Bewegungen und ich drückte kurz gegen das Symbol. Das Buch gab nach und man hörte ein leises Klicken.

"Einen Schlüssel scheint es nicht zu geben, aber dort unter dem Baum wachsen Schlüsselblumen." Wieder drückte ich das Symbol nach innen.

"Zuletzt die Erkenntnis, damit kann auch Erleuchtung gemeint sein und in den meisten Fällen ist es ein Symbol, das der Sonne ähnelt oder eine weit geöffnete Tür." Ich drückte auf das entsprechende Zeichen, das ebenfalls versank. Jetzt bildete sich zwischen den Symbolen ein Dreieck, das etwas zurück sank und mit einem lautem Knarren öffnete sich das Tor. Ungläubig starrte Raziel abwechselnd auf das weit geöffnete Tor und mich. Hey, es hat geklappt!

"Shao-san, wo hast du das gelernt?" Ich lachte kurz. Mir ist gerade eine Erklärung eingefallen.

"Ich mag Indiana Jones, da ist einiges hängen geblieben." Okay, beschränkt, aber dennoch glaubwürdig. Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und folgte mir ins Innere der Bibliothek. Dort herrschte ein Halbdunkel, das nur durch vereinzelte Lichtstrahlen, die aus den teilweise zerfallenden Fensterläden fielen unterbrochen wurde. Vorsichtig tastete ich mich zum Ersten vor und öffnete ihn. Sofort wirbelte eine Staubwolke auf und ich beeilte mich das gesamte Fenster zu öffnen. Bei dem Dunst kann man ja kaum noch atmen! Raziel folgte meinem Beispiel und so waren nach noch nicht mal zehn Minuten alle Fenster weit geöffnet und ein angenehm lauer Wind wehte ins Innere. Der Anblick, der sich uns bot ließ mein Blut gefrieren. Der Großteil der alten Bücher lag verstreut auf dem Boden, die Regale lagen ebenfalls auf dem Boden oder waren halb zerfallen und selbst von den ansonsten so üppigen Pflanzen fehlte jede Spur. Es war ein absolutes Chaos. Nichts ist mehr von der einzigartigen Atmosphäre dieses Ortes geblieben. Die Wandmalereien sind kaum noch zu erkennen und weit und breit hört man kein Wasserplätschern. Dir Brunnen mußen ebenfalls zerstört sein. Dieser Ort ist einst so schön gewesen...

Was war hier passiert?

_00-09-11_

_Next: Part 06 – Awakening_

Defunciongmx.de

He, he und schon wieder ein Cliffhänger. Na hoffentlich nimmt das jetzt nicht überhand. Aber wenigstens sidn die nächsten Kapitel schon fertig -


	7. Part 06

00-09-04

**Love of an angel**

Part 06

Awakening

Raziel hingegen war trotzdem schwer beeindruckt. Neugierig untersuchte er einen Bücherstapel nach dem Anderen, während ich mich auf die Suche nach etwas ganz bestimmten machte. Wenigstens kann ich sicher sein, das er beschäftigt ist und mir somit keine dummen Fragen stellen wird, warum ich hier überhaupt etwas suche. Mit einem Fuß stieß ich gegen einen der Blumenkübel, die einst so zahlreich vertreten waren. Doch sein Inhalt war bereits verdorrt und er zerbrochen. Irgend jemand hat dafür gesorgt, daß dieser Ort in Vergessenheit gerät. Aber wer? Hier gibt es doch nichts weiter als das gesammelte Wissen aller Engel. Warum also sollte jemand diesen Ort zerstören wollen? Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wo ich das Buch zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Es muß in einem der Regale an den Fenstern gestanden haben, da ich sehr oft unter einem gesessen hatte, um darin zu Lesen. Dort herrschte allerdings dasselbe Chaos wie im Rest der Bibliothek. Es wird Stunden dauern das Teil zu finden. Seufzend ging ich in die Hocke und drehte vorsichtig ein Buch nach dem Anderen um. Zu meiner größten Verblüffung fand ich das, wonach ich suchte direkt unter den ersten zwanzig Exemplaren. Bitte laß es noch vollständig sein! Die anderen Büchern hatten sich teilweise schon in ihre Einzelteile aufgelöst und es ist nicht gesagt, das sie immer noch alle ihre Seiten besitzt. Jemand hat sich große Mühe gegeben diesen Ort zu verwüsten. Dabei ist an dem hier gelagerten Wissen wirklich nichts Schlechtes! Vorsichtig schlug ich es auf und begann darin zu blättern. Das gibt's doch nicht! Brandspuren! Zum Glück ist es nicht weiter beschädigt. Endlich fand ich die Stelle, nach der ich gesucht hatte, um ganz sicher zu gehen laß ich sie direkt mehrmals und klappte danach das Buch wieder zu. Das wird Rociel garantiert nicht gefallen, aber er muß mich gehen lassen. Einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht. Sorgfältig legte ich es an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück und machte mich auf die Suche nach Raziel. Ich fand ihn tief in Gedanken versunken vor den Überresten eines Marmorbrunnens. Wer auch immer hier gewütet hat, er ist sehr gründlich gewesen. Von dem Brunnen war so gut wie nichts mehr übrig. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich zwischen den Überresten verschiedener Regale un Kübel hindurch. Es fällt mir schwer überhaupt zu glauben, daß jemand zu so etwas fähig sein konnte. An diesem Ort haben immer Frieden und Harmonie geherrscht. Warum sollte ihn also jemand zerstören?

"Raziel, laß uns zurück gehen." Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte mich erst jetzt bemerkt. Er muß wirklich tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen sein. Es würde mich interessieren, über was er nachgedacht hatte, also fragte ich ihn.

"Ich verstehe nicht, warum nichts über diesen Ort bekannt ist. Hier liegt so viel Wissen... Warum verheimlicht man ihn?" Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen und musterte mich abschätzend. Scheinbar kommt ihm das Ganze doch ziemlich suspekt vor. Ich hoffe nur, das er nicht zu neugierig wird. Es kann leicht passieren, das er über einen Teil meiner Vergangenheit stolpert ohne es zu wissen und das kann unter Umständen richtig gefährlich werden und zwar für uns beide.

"Und in Assia gibt es wirklich Bücher darüber?" Ich nickte kurz und erklärte ihm ,daß es sich dabei aber eher um Legenden handelt von denen niemand mit Sicherheit weiß, ob sie wahr sind oder nicht. Na ja, zumindest bis jetzt. Zu meinem Erstaunen schluckte er diese Erklärung und ich muß zugeben, das es ja auch irgend wie logisch klingt. Gemeinsam gingen wir zurück und ich verschloß das Tor wieder in dem ich auf die Mitte des Dreiecks drückte. Kurz bevor wir am Ende des Ganges angekommen waren fragte mich Raziel, ob wir nicht doch lieber den anderen Engeln von unserer Entdeckung erzählen sollten. Mit einigen guten Argumenten überzeugt ich ihn davon, daß das keine besonders gute Idee ist. Es wird nur eine Unmenge Fragen aufwerfen, die wir nicht beantworten können. Gerade glitt die Geheimtür hinter uns zu, als auch schon Rociel nebst Garde um die Ecke kam. Zum Teufel mit diesem Kerl! Warum muß der immer im unpassendens Moment auftauchen? Sichtlich verwundert kam er auf uns zu.

"Was macht ihr hier?" Genau dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen! Hab ich neuerdings 'nen Magneten verschluckt? Aber ich verkniff es mir und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ein Glück, das er nichts von dem Geheimgang ahnt. Oder weiß er vielleicht doch davon? Alt genug um es wissen zu können ist er ja.

"Ich dachte du würdest auf sie aufpassen!" Sein Blick ruhte verächtlich auf Raziel, der zur Vorsicht etwas zurück wich. Hey, seit wann brauche ich einen Babysitter! Vor allem einen, der jünger ist als ich! Okay, das weiß Raziel nicht, aber es geht hier ums Prinzip. Hat hier denn wirklich keiner genügend Mumm um Rociel Parolie zu bieten? Natürlich rührte sich mal wieder keiner. Es ist doch wirklich jedesmal dasselbe!

"Laß ihn in Ruhe. Du weißt doch ganz genau, daß ich mache, was ich will." Er stieß einen leichten Pfiff aus.

"Immer noch die selbe schlechte Laune." Ich werd dich gleich! Nein besser nicht, wäre zu auffällig. Ein lautes Knurren und kurz darauf folgende Schmerzensschreie lenkten ihn und mich ab. Durch die Reihen seiner Garde stürmte Cee auf uns zu und stellte sich zähnefletschend zwischen uns. Mißmutig verzog Rociel das Gesicht, während diverse Engel damit begannen sich die Beine zu reiben. Ich konnte ein unwillkürliches Lächeln nicht vermeiden. Tja, der Kleine weiß sich eben zu helfen. Ist ja auch gut erzogen worden.

"Wo kommt diese Tölle her?" Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie begeistert er von Cees Anwesenheit war. Nämlich gar nicht. Nur, wie erkläre ich ihm die Sache? Ich kann ihm ja wohl schlecht sagen, das Cee mir überall hin folgt, egal wo ich mich gerade befinde. Er wird mir dann garantiert so lange Fragen stellen, bis entweder er oder ich aufgibt. Nur was passiert, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt? Eigentlich sollte ich daran gar keinen Gedanken verschwenden. Er wird es schließlich nie erfahren. Nur was, wenn doch?

"Ich habe ihn gefunden und hergebracht. Er gehört Shao-san und ich war der Meinung er sei bei ihr besser aufgehoben, als bei mir." Puh, der Kleine hat mich gerettet. Dankbar zwinkerte ich ihm zu und er wurde wieder einmal leicht rot. Irgend wie beschleicht mich das dumpfe Gefühl, das er dringend eine Freundin braucht.

"Ach, und wo hast du dieses Vieh gefunden?" Sag jetzt bloß nicht in Yetzirah! Sag jetzt bloß nicht in Yetzirah! Rociel wird mir tierisch auf die Nerven gehen, wenn du ihm erzählst, das du ihn hier gefunden hast.

"In Assia! Er streunte allein herum und da habe ich ihn mitgenommen. Auf seinem Halsband ist der Besitzer angegeben und ich hatte vor ihn zurück zu bringen, bevor er unter die Räder kommt." Noch mal Glück gehabt! Da fällt mir doch direkt ein Stein vom Herzen. Zu seinem Leidwesen durfte Raziel sich jetzt allerdings einen Vortrag von wegen Yetzirah sei kein Ort für irgend welche dubiosen Schoßtierchen über sich ergehen lassen. Meinetwegen soll Rociel ihn voll labern. Ich halte zwischenzeitlich lieber Cee davon ab nicht doch noch auf die Idee zu kommen unbedingt Rociels Waden probieren zu müssen. Um ganz sicher zu gehen hob ich ihn hoch und kraulte ihn unterm Kinn. Verstehen kann ich ihn ja. Es ist wirklich verlockend seinem Unmut durch kleine Schandtaten Ausdruck zu verleihen. Genüßlich schloß er die Augen und brummte vor sich hin.

"Du suchst mich einfach überall, stimmst?" Sanft drückte ich an mich und er kuschelte sich noch weiter in meine Arme. Er ist wirklich ein treuer Begleiter. Warum ist er eigentlich in all den Jahren bei mir geblieben? Es hält ihn doch niemand davon ab zu gehen. Fast könnte man meinen er hätte meine Gedanken erraten, als er mich vorwurfsvoll mit seiner Schnauze anstupste.

"Schon gut. Ich freue mich ja, das du da bist!" Er bellte kurz und rollte sich zufrieden ein. Moment, seit wann sind meine Arme ein Bett? Rociel hatte endlich seinen Vortrag beendet und ließ einen völlig verängstigten Raziel hinter sich stehen, dem er dann auch noch ziemlich mürrisch befahl zu verschwinden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es, als wollte Raziel sich seinem Befehl widersetzen, aber dann besann er sich und trat mit einer Verbeugung zu Rociel den Rückzug an. Zufrieden lächelnd kam Rociel auf mich zu. Jetzt bin ich wohl dran. Oh man, hoffentlich fast er sich kurz.

"Wie bist du eigentlich an dieses Outfit gekommen?" Interessiert musterte er mich und es folgte ein unterdrücktes Kichern aus den Reihen seiner Garde, das ich mit einem eisigen Blick unterband. So ist das also! Wenn die Alle bescheid wissen, wie er mich daran hindern wollte seine Gemächer zu verlassen, dann ist es absolut kein Wunder, daß hier jeder glaubt ich sei sein Betthäschen!

"Die waren im Kühlschrank!" Er soll sich mal nicht einbilden, das ich damit einverstanden bin, was er so über mich verbreitet! Schließlich mache ich das auch nicht mit ihm! Er rückte immer näher und seine Hand lag fast schon auf meiner Schulter, als Leben in Cee kam und er danach schnappte. Fast hätte er sie auch erwischt.

"Mistvieh!" Mir blieb keine Zeit Rociel darauf zu antworten. Ich hatte genug damit zu tun Cee davon abzuhalten ihm an die Kehle zu springen. Nur mußte ich auch dafür sorgen, das Rociel sich nicht bei Cee revancht.

"Du verdammter Idiot! Du weißt doch ganz genau, das er keine Engel mag!" Endlich hatte ich Cees Halsband so erwischt, das er nicht mehr abhauen konnte. Trotzdem versuchte er immer wieder nach Rociel zu schnappen.

"Und dir mein Freundchen habe ich gesagt, das du ihn in Ruhe lassen sollst!" Sofort hörte er auf sich in meinem Griff zu winden und knurrte nur noch. Puh, wenigstens zeigt hier einer Einsicht. Bei Rociel wird die Sache um einiges schwieriger werden.

"Langsam fange ich wirklich an zu glauben, das er eine besondere Abneigung gegen mich hat. Selbst anderen Engel begegnet er wesentlich freundlicher." Etwas irritiert sah ich ihn an. Meint er das jetzt wirklich ernst? Freundlich würde ich das nicht gerade nennen, wo Cee doch jedem Engel erstmal in die Waden beißt, bevor er sich überlegt, ob er ihn nun mag oder nicht. Das hat auch Katan Cee erfahren müssen. An Rociel hat er allerdings einen ganz besonderen Narren gefressen, obwohl er ihn bis jetzt eigentlich noch nie gebissen hat. Wahrscheinlich spürt er, das Rociel kein ganz so harmloser Engel ist wie die Anderen. Hey, da fällt mir doch glatt was ein.

"Du bist ja auch kein gewöhnlicher Engel." Er bemerkte den ironischen Unterton und im nächsten Moment spürte ich seine Hand an meiner Kehle, dafür klebte allerdings auch direkt Cee an seinem Unterarm. Keine besonders angenehme Situation. Fluchend ließ er mich los und schleuderte Cee zu Boden, der sofort das Weite suchte. Auf Rociels Unterarm zeichnete sich ein wunderschön deutlicher Abdrucks eines Hundegebisses ab. Tja, auch kleine Hunde haben scharfe Zähne. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Wütend fuhr er mich an.

"Du findest das lustig!" Es fiel mir ziemlich schwer in diesem Augenblick nicht laut loszulachen, als ich ihm antwortete.

"Ich habe dich schließlich oft genug gewarnt! Er nimmt seine Aufgabe als Wachhund sehr ernst." Immer noch fluchend verband Rociel sich die Wunde und schickte Cee wohl gerade innerlich zum Teufel. Selbst schuld kann man da nur sagen. Wer nicht hören will muß fühlen. Höchst amüsiert zwinkerte ich der fassungslosen Garde zu, die mich ungläubig anstarrte. Eigentlich habe ich ja gedacht es hätte sich bereits rumgesprochen, wie ich mit Rociel umgehe. So kann man sich irren.

"Findet dieses Vieh und bringt es mir! Lebend! Verstanden! Das büßt mir die Tölle!" Hui, ist der sauer, aber falls er vorhat mich dadurch irgendwie zu provozieren, dann liegt er falsch. Sie werden Cee garantiert nicht finden, dafür ist er viel zu gewitzt. Um ihn mußte ich mir noch nie Sorgen machen. Er kam immer wieder zurück. Allerdings ist es sehr interessant zu sehen, wie in alle Mitglieder der Garde plötzlich Bewegung kommt und sie zeitgleich betroffen zu Boden starren, als würden sie sich für ihre voran gegangene Unaufmerksamkeit schämen. Sichtlich erheitert sah ich zu, wie sie sich in kleine Grüppchen aufteilten und dann verschwanden. Wünsche noch viel Spaß beim Suchen! Ihr werdet garantiert den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein! Somit bin ich also wieder mal mit Rociel allein. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten machte ich kehrt und ging in Richtung seiner Gemächer. Es wird allmählich Zeit Katan über gewisse Dinge zu informieren. Sonderlich weit kam ich allerdings nicht. Ein plötzlicher Ruck an der linken Schulter hinderte mich erst am Vorwärtskommen und beförderte mich dann mit voller Wucht gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Vorläufig blieb mir erstmal die Luft weg.

"Wo willst du hin!" Rociels Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Zischen. Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Was will er noch von mir? Ich denke die Sache ist erledigt. Oder ist er immer noch sauer, das ihn Cee gebissen hat? Was kann ich dafür, das er so blöd ist und nicht auf seine Hand aufpassen kann!

"Zu Ka-" Blitzschnell legte er mir eine Hand über den Mund. Super, und wie atme ich jetzt? Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand erklärt, das Sauerstoff zur Lebensgrundlage gehört? Zu wenig davon ist reiflich schädlich!

"Sei still! Sprich diesen Namen nicht aus!" Aha, er hat die Erfahrung wohl noch nicht gemacht. Mit dem letzten Rest Anstand und Würde gelang es mir den unmittelbaren Drang zu unterdrücken ihm einfach in die Hand zu beißen. Das wäre wirklich zu weit unter meinem Niveau! Aber es gibt ja noch andere Methoden. Vorsichtig tastete ich stattdessen mit einer Hand nach dem Revolver in meinem Hosenbund. Gerade, als ich ihn auf Rociel richten wollte (von Schießen kann hier absolut keine Rede sein, auch wenn das wirklich eine klasse Lösung für alle momentanen Probleme darstellen würde), rammte er den Dolch durch meine Hand und nagelte sie damit an der Wand fest. Ich ließ die Waffe fallen und stieß einen Schrei aus. Völlig verdattert sah ich erst meine Hand und dann Rociel an. Mir fällt auf patu nicht ein, warum er das jetzt getan hat! Er tut gerade so, als hätte ich ihn ernsthaft bedroht! Also ehrlich, wenn das so einfach wäre hätte ich jetzt kein Problem mehr! Schließlich muß ich mich immer noch mit diesen gestörten Engeln rumschlagen (was mir langsam aber sicher tierisch auf den Keks geht!) und mir auch noch andauerend anhören, wer nun wieder versuchen will mich umzubringen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, daß die neue Wunde anfing zu schmerzen und auch noch wie Sau blutete. Ist ja ganz toll, besser kann es wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr werden! Dabei ist doch gerade alles so schön verheilt gewesen! Ist ja wieder klar, das ist eben typisch Rociel! Da er außer einem dümmlichen Grinsen immer noch keine Reaktion von sich gab, zog ich den Dolch wieder aus meiner Hand. Wirklich, typisch Engel! Alle total plemplem! Man hat der das Teil fest in die Wand gerammt! Nach etlichem Ziehen und Zerren bekam ich sie endlich frei. Von der Wunde werde ich noch eine ganze Weile was haben. Na ja, wenigstens für den Rest des Tages. Morgen früh ist sie bestimmt wieder verschwunden.

"Verrätst du mir jetzt vielleicht mal, was das sollte?" Er zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort herabließ. Entnervt wischte ich den Dolch derweil an meiner Hose ab und verstaute ihn wieder im Hosenbund. Irgend wann bereust du das noch mal Rociel-chan!

"Revanche! Du hast doch vorhin etwas ähnliches mit einem von Sevothtartes Männern gemacht. Na ja, so eine Unverfrorenheit darf natürlich nicht ungestraft bleiben und bevor Sevothtarte die Sache in die Hand nimmt dachte ich mir, das ich es doch lieber selber machen sollte. Wäre doch schade, wenn dir etwas passiert." Völlig ungläubig sah ich ihn an. Ist das sein Ernst! Das nennt er nichts passieren! Die Wunde ist ihm wohl noch nicht tief genug! Ganz ruhig, jetzt nur nicht aufregen! Er ist ein Engel und du weißt ja, das die alle in irgend einer Art und Weise gestört sind. Nimm es einfach wie es ist und versuch den Rest des Tages zu überstehen ohne auch noch Sevi in Arme zu laufen und dann wirklich in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Wenn der dich erwischt kannst du wahrscheinlich gleich dein Grab buddeln gehen! Oder schmeißt dich direkt in das nächstbeste Loch! Leise vor mich hinfluchend zog ich den Schal aus meinen Haaren, die sofort über meine Schultern fielen und benutzte ihn als Verband. Er muß sich ja unbedingt auch noch die Rechte als Ziel aussuchen! So ein verdammter Scheiß! Kann mir mal einer sagen, wie ich damit noch was kleinschneiden soll? Da er nicht den Eindruck erweckte, als würde er mir helfen wollen (schließlich grinste er immer noch vor sich hin und rührte sich nicht im geringsten) zog ich den Knoten schließlich mit den Zähnen fest. So, das sollte fürs Erste halten. Man, hoffentlich war's das für heute.

"Laß uns gehen, wenn du Glück hast ist Raphael noch nicht verschwunden. Er wird sich um die Wunde kümmern." Er gab mir einen Klaps auf den Rücken und spazierte lächelnd an mir vorbei. Aus diesem Kerl soll mal einer schlau werden! Ist der heute auf Drogen oder wieso benimmt der sich so?

"Wie kommst du jetzt auf Raphael?" Er drehte sich betont langsam um. Wie mich das nervt! Immer dieser künstliche, dramatorische Effekt. Argh, ich krieg die Krise!

"Willst du sie denn nicht versorgen lassen?" Er klang ziemlich überrascht. Ach, stimmt ja! Er hat ja keine Ahnung von meinen Kräften und es wäre auch ziemlich unklug ihn etwas davon wissen zu lassen. Allein der Gedanke, auf was für Fragen er dann kommen könnte...

Uäh, lieber gar nicht erst dran denken! Moment, Raphael das ist doch der Engel der Heilung, oder so was ähnliches. Guten Morgen! Erst Hirn einschalten, dann denken! Steht schließlich schon in der Bibel. Ist doch prima, der hat garantiert keine Probleme damit diese Wunde verschwinden zu lassen. Klasse, total unauffällig und ich hab keine Arbeit damit mir eine sinnvolle Erklärung ausdenken zu müssen, die ich Rociel servieren muß, wenn das Ding morgen früh so mir nichts dir nichts verschwunden ist. Prima! Endlich klappt mal was.

"Natürlich will ich sie versorgen lassen! Nur wie kommt es, das dich die Sache überhaupt interessiert?" Er setzte ein nicht zu durchschauendes Lächeln auf, das in etwa so viel bedeuten konnte wie, ich war doch die Ursache, oder? Ach, was soll's? Meinetwegen kann er so bleiben, auch wenn er vielleicht stoned ist. Es irritiert mich zwar (Engel und Drogen, das ist nun wirklich völlig bescheuert!), aber es ist immer noch besser, als wenn er sich an Beispiel an jemand anderem nimmt und mich ähnliches durchleiden läßt, wie Sevi das gestern so schön getan hat. Ich holte zu ihm auf und wir gingen gemeinsam weiter. Eines werde ich ihm jetzt allerdings sagen müssen und das wird seine momentane gute Laune mit einem Schlag vernichten. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor ich loslegte. Hoffentlich nimmt er es gelassen auf. Nein, höchst wahrscheinlich nicht. Eher rastet er aus.

"Rociel-chan, laß mich gehen! Ich muß unbedingt nach Sheol!" Die Reaktion kam fast genauso wie erwartet. Er starrte mich fassungslos an, bevor sich sein Gesichtsausdruck radikal veränderte und das nicht gerade zum Positiven. Vielleicht hätte ich es ihm schonender beibringen sollen? Ach, weshalb? Er nimmt auf mich ja auch keine Rücksicht.

"WAS!" Oh man, ich wußte doch, das es nicht einfach werden würde ihm das beizubringen. Aber eine andere Wahl? So oder so, ich muß nach Sheol, ob er einverstanden ist oder nicht. Warum also lange um den heißen Brei herum reden?

"Laß mich gehen!" Ich machte eine beschwörende Geste, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Er strich sich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte mich entwaffnend an. Hey, das ist unfair! Das ist meine Taktik!

"Das habe ich schon verstanden, aber ich wollte wissen, wohin du gehen willst." Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß du das auch schon beim ersten Mal bereits verstanden hast, aber wenn du es noch mal hören möchtest, bitte an mir soll's nicht liegen. Immerhin ist er freundlich! Kommen wir also zu Plan B.

"Sheol!" Keine Ahnung, ob noch etwas von seiner guten Laune gehabt hatte, aber jetzt dürfte sie wohl endgültig dahin sein. Plan B ist ja auch nur der direkte Ansturm zum Ziel. Ohne größere Rücksichtnahme zerrte er mich in einen angrenzenden Raum, schmiß alle Anwesenden raus und verriegelte die Türen. Man, was haben die Schiß gehabt! Er sah aber auch zum Fürchten aus. Obwohl das mir eher einen erheiternden Effekt hervor rief. Ziemlich gereizt wandte er sich wieder zu mir um. Er ist jetzt aber auch geladen.

"Hast du auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, was du da gerade gesagt hast!" Sein Blick lag durchdringend auf mir. Bitte, dann eben in Endlosschleife, bis der werte Herr es begriffen hat. Hoffentlich kapiert er es schnell, sonst stehen wir morgen früh noch hier und das habe ich eigentlich nicht vor!

"Selbstverständlich! Glaubst du ich denke mir so etwas zum Spaß aus!" Plötzlich begann er zu Lachen und das brachte nun wiederum mich auf die Palme. Der kopiert hier eiskalt meine Taktik!

"Daran ist absolut nichts witziges! Es ist mein voller Ernst! Du mußt mich gehen lassen!" Schlagartig verstummte sein Lachen wieder und sein drohender Blick verheißt nicht sonderlich viel Gutes. Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück. Hey, Moment Mal! Seit wann schafft er es eigentlich mir Angst einzujagen!

"Du machst das wirklich nicht um mich zu provozieren, oder?" Ich nickte zur Bestätigung. Was denkt er sich bloß immer? Nur weil ich ab und zu ein paar Engel ärgere, die mir auf den Keks gehen heißt das ja noch lange nicht, daß das ein Dauerzustand ist! Wäre auf Dauer viel zu zeitraubend! Die Sache würde zu einem Fulltime Job ausarten und selbst dann wären noch längst nicht alle bedient. Außerdem ist es seine Schuld, schließlich habe ich ihm oft genug gesagt, das ich nicht nach Yetzirah will und erst Recht, das ich Engel nicht leiden kann! Nur er wollte ja wie immer nicht hören und mußte mich unbedingt hierhin schleppen. Menschen sind ja auch so unter bemittelt und haben gar keine eigene Meinung! Engel, pah! Größenwahnsinnig bis zum geht nicht mehr!

"Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, wie du dorthin kommst?" Okay, noch ist er relativ ruhig, aber gleich grillt er mich. Obwohl eigentlich sollte er sich inzwischen dran gewöhnt haben...

"Ja, ich dachte, du würdest mir eventuell den Weg zeigen." Das Blitzen in seinen Augen kam Dolchstößen gleich. Verdammt, ich wußte doch, daß es eine dämliche Idee war ihn einfach so danach zu fragen! Jetzt kommt bestimmt wieder diese Predigt von wegen, ich weiß nicht, was ich da sage oder tue. Bitte nicht, die kenn ich inzwischen auswendig!

"Vergiß es! Ich werde dir keinesfalls helfen nach Sheol zu kommen!" Lächelnd lehnte ich mich gegen eine Schrankwand. Das wollen wir doch mal sehen, aber erstmal vernünftig probieren. Zum Glück verkniff er sich die Predigt.

"Rociel-chan, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das mich das nicht hindern wird. Aber es geht hier nicht nur um mein Leben. Ich brauche dein Einverständnis um gehen zu können!" Zufrieden begann er zu Lächeln und setzte sich auf einen der umherstehenden Tische. Er weiß genau welchen Trumpf er noch gegen mich in der Hand hält. Jetzt heißt es abwarten und sehen, was als Nächstes kommt. Bin mal gespannt, wie er die Sache angeht!

"Du überraschst mich. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, das du hier nach..." Er begann damit in seinen Taschen zu wühlen und hielt mir schließlich ein Stück Papier entgegen.

"...noch daran festhältst." Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie ist er da schon wieder rangekommen? Langsam beschleicht mich das dumpfe Gefühl, das er jeden meiner Schritte genaustens überwacht. Das gefällt mir jetzt aber gar nicht. Der soll sich gefälligst um seinen eigenen Kram kümmern, anstatt mir auf die Nerven zu gehen!

"Er irrt sich! Wir sind nicht quitt und außerdem habe ich dir mein Wort geben hierzubleiben, so lange ihm nichts passiert." Er faltete das Blatt wieder zusammen und ließ es in einer seiner Manteltaschen verschwinden. Er begann zu Kichern. Ist schon klar, also wieder von vorne.

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder!" Die Sache geht mir unheimlich auf die Nerven. Eigentlich will ich noch vor Sonnenuntergang in Sheol ankommen. Rociel-chan, du hältst mich nur unnötig auf!

"Nichts! Ich verstehe dich nur nicht. Du würdest nichts lieber tun als hier so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden und trotzdem bleibst du, um einen Engel zu beschützen. Daraus soll einer schlau werden." Ich verkniff mir eine Antwort darauf und kam wieder zum Kernpunkt zurück. Außerdem werde ich aus ihm ja auch nicht schlau. Warum soll es umgekehrt also anders sein?

"Läßt du mich nun gehen, oder nicht?" Er warf mir einen eisigen Blick zu. Toll, das kann wieder Stunden dauern.

"Nein!" Klingt ja ganz so, als soll das jetzt eine endgültige Antwort darstellen. Seufzend ließ ich mich an der Schrankwand hinabrutschen, bis ich auf dem Boden saß. Jetzt werde ich ihm wohl doch mehr erzählen müssen, als ich eigentlich geplant habe. Warum ist er nur so verdammt stur! Eigentlich hab ich es leicht eilig! Je länger ich hier bleibe, desto näher können mir die Hunter kommen.

"Selbst, wenn ich dir sage, das es dort ein Heilmittel für Katan gibt?" Er sprang auf und sah drohend zu mir runter. Man könnte glatt meinen ich würde ihn schockieren. Dazu gehört aber 'ne Menge mehr, als das.

"Versuch nicht mich reinzulegen!" Seine Stimme wurde zu einem Eishauch. Ist ja klar, das er mir nicht glaubt. Woher auch? Er weiß ja schließlich nichts davon, das ich in der Eden-Bibliothek gewesen bin. Ich werde es ihm garantiert auch nicht erzählen. Völlig unberührt legte ich mein Kinn auf die Knie und fixierte die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er wird mir trotzdem glauben müssen! Es ist sein Problem, wenn er nicht drauf kommt woher ich mein Wissen habe.

"Es gibt ein Heilmittel! Ich weiß es! Du irrst dich, wenn du mir nicht glaubst und du ahnst noch nicht einmal wie sehr! Rociel-chan, es wächst in Sheol!" Er gab keinen Ton von sich und so fuhr ich vor.

"Verstehst du denn nicht? Deshalb muß ich dorthin, um ihm zu helfen!" Plötzlich spürte ich seine Hand in meinen Haaren und ein Ruck zwang mich den Kopf zu heben. Was kommt jetzt? Wie schlitze ich einem frechen Menschen am Besten die Kehle auf? Er kniete jetzt genau vor mir und in seinem Blick lag eine dunkle Drohung. Mal wieder...

Können wir das jetzt bitte hinter uns bringen? Was ist eigentlich so schlimm daran, wenn ich versuche Katan zu helfen? Er bedeutet uns beiden doch viel. Das muß doch selbst er zu geben können!

"Rociel-chan, das ist kein Scherz! Das Heilmittel gibt es dort! Es-" Er legte mir einen Finger auf den Mund. Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Was wird das jetzt wieder? Öfter mal was Neues?

"Pst! Ich weiß es." Bisher war ich noch nicht weiter irritiert gewesen, aber jetzt. Wenn er davon weiß, wieso läßt er mich dann nicht gehen? Noch mehr verblüffte mich sein Gesichtsausdruck, der eine Mischung aus Bewunderung und tiefem Schmerz darstellte. Bewunderung! Etwa für mich! Ich griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. Nicht, das er mir noch einmal die Luft nimmt. Beschwörend sah ich direkt in seine klaren, goldenen Augen.

"Du weißt es? Dann laß mich gehen! Es ist die beste Lösung!" Wieder dieser seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sein Gesicht war mir jetzt so nah, das seine Stirn fast an meiner lag. Etwas an der Atmosphäre sorgte dafür, das sich mein Puls und mein Herzschlag beschleunigten. So hat er sich in meiner Gegenwart noch nie benommen! Fast könnte man meinen er würde mich zärtlich ansehen. Ach Quatsch, das bildest du dir ein!

"Du würdest dabei sterben." Seine Stimme war nur ein Wispern, das allerdings direkt in mein Ohr drang. In meinen Bauch begann es merkwürdig zu kribbeln. Ihn auf diese Art in meiner Nähe zu haben ist etwas völlig Neues. Normalerweise steht er sonst immer kurz davor mich irgend wie zu verletzten oder umzubringen, was im Endeffekt doch auf dasselbe hinaus läuft. Doch dieses Mal scheint er gar nicht daran zu denken. Trotzdem konnte ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Allerdings wurde das Kribbeln immer stärker.

"Wäre das so schlimm? Du wolltest mich doch ohnehin loswerden. Warum nicht so? Dann hätte mein Tod wenigstens etwas Positives für alle Beteiligten." Abrupt löste er sich von mir und stand auf. Fassungslos starrte er mich an. Jetzt schockiere ich ihn.

"Dir ist es egal, ob du stirbst oder nicht!" Der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte. Komisch, das ihm das erst jetzt auffällt. Gelassen stand ich ebenfalls auf. Nur dieses merkwürdige Kribbeln blieb auch weiterhin. Wieso macht er mich ausgerechnet heute so kribbelig? Es ist nicht unangenehm, aber normal ist das auch nicht!

"Warum nicht? Alles ist besser, als noch länger hier zu bleiben. Nur kann ich ohne deine Erlaubnis nicht gehen." Meine Ansicht über den Tod scheint ihn doch reiflich mitzunehmen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fast so, als müßte er seine Unsicherheit verbergen. Fast könnte man meinen, er sei schüchtern.

"Du wirst auf keinen Fall dorthin gehen! Ein Mensch würde dort niemals überleben!" Toll, also doch noch die Predigt. Jetzt reichst mir langsam! Was bildet sich der Kerl ein? Das ich völlig hilflos bin! Inzwischen habe ich ihm doch wohl hoffentlich oft genug bewiesen, das dem nicht so ist. Oder muß ich da noch einen drauf setzen? Bitte.

"Ach ja! Und wer besorgt dann das Heilmittel! So weit ich mich entsinne haben Engel dort unten noch geringere Überlebenschancen! Rociel-chan, ich kann es schaffen!" Mein Enthusiasmus schien ihn nicht anzustecken. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine Stimmung verfinsterte sich zusehends. Was vielleicht auch an meinem ziemlich herausfordernden Tonfall lag.

"Dir ist es also vollkommen egal..." Diese Feststellung ist zwar nur ein Flüstern von seinen Lippen gewesen, doch ich nickte noch einmal zur Bestätigung. Nicht, das er jetzt denkt ich hätte ihn nicht verstanden und das Ganze noch mal von vorne losgeht. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könnte er diese einfache Tatsache nicht fassen. Hey, nicht jeder von uns hat vor ewig zu leben und außerdem werde ich nicht sterben! Dafür wird Cee schon sorgen.

"Nein, ist es nicht! Aber es ist der einzige Weg um ihm zu helfen und ich werde gehen! Versteh doch, er bedeutet mir zu viel, als das ich zu lassen könnte, das er in diesem Zustand bleibt! Was mit mir passiert ist nicht wichtig! Es gibt eine Chance ihm zu helfen und ich werde sie nutzen! Egal, was es kostet!" Wütend stemmte er seine Armen neben meinen Kopf und schränkte so meine Bewegungsfreiheit auf ein absolutes Minimum ein. Erschrocken sah ich zu ihm auf. Eine so heftige Reaktion habe ich wirklich nicht mehr erwartet. Ich habe eigentlich eher damit gerechnet, das er sich etwas sträubt und mir dann bereitwillig den Weg zeigt. Scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt. Nur, was mache ich jetzt? Einen Plan C habe ich nicht. Improvisieren wäre gar nicht mal schlecht. Nur wie?

"Warum willst du dich opfern?" Die Frage war ehrlich gemeint, das bewies sein verwunderter Gesichtsausdruck. Wieder ein Aspekt, den ich bei ihm noch nicht kannte. Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen. Wenn er es jetzt nicht begreift, dann wird er es nie mehr tun! Ergo, er wird alles daran setzen um mich an meinem Vorhaben zu hindern und das ist wirklich, das Letzte, was ich will. Unbemerkt an ihm vorbei zukommen dürfte ein Unterfangen von mehreren Tagen darstellen. Mir fehlt echt momentan echt die Geduld für solch langwierigen Aktionen.

"Weil ich mich für seinen Zustand verantwortlich fühle und er dasselbe für mich tun würde!" Eigentlich hatte ich vor noch ein zwei Dinge hinzuzufügen, aber er versiegelte meine Lippen plötzlich mit einem langen Kuß. Vollkommen perplex vergaß ich ihm dafür eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Es ist anders als sonst, das hier ist ernst gemeint! Warum? Irgendwie ist es sogar angenehm. Seltsam...

Als er sich von mir löste lag in seinen Augen wieder dieser unausgesprochene Schmerz. Fast wäre ich bereit gewesen mein Vorhaben aufzugeben, nur um ihn wieder lächeln zu sehen, aber dann fiel mir ein, wie absurd das eigentlich ist. Schließlich kann ich ihn ja nicht leiden, oder? Und man soll seinen Prinzipien nie untreu werden.

"Ich kann nicht zu lassen, das du stirbst. Er würde es mir nie verzeihen." In seiner Stimme schwang ein Anflug von nahenden Tränen mit, aber es war kaum wahr zu nehmen. Ich war immer noch völlig baff von seiner Reaktion und gab keine Antwort. Ich konnte den Druck seiner Lippen immer noch auf meinen spüren. Vorsichtig berührte ich meine Lippen mit einigen Fingern. Wieso rast mein Puls eigentlich so? Sanft fuhr er mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und strich sie mir nach und nach wieder aus dem Gesicht. Unter diesem Blick wird mir verdammt warm und mulmig.

"Paß gut auf dich auf." Langsam löste er sich von mir und ging er auf die Tür zu. Seine Hand lag schon auf der Klinke, als sich noch einmal um drehte. Meine Beine wurden zu Pudding.

"Du bist die Einzige, die mir immer sagt, was sie denkt und auch immer ehrlich zu mir ist. Wahrscheinlich bedeutest du mir deshalb so viel." Zack! Bumm! Bang! Er spazierte zur Tür raus und ich sank völlig verwirrt zu Boden. Ist das nun eine Erlaubnis zum Gehen oder nicht? Und überhaupt was bedeutet jetzt sein letzter Satz! Soll das jetzt etwa heißen, das er mich liebt! Brr, da läufst einem ja kalt den Rücken runter! Man stelle sich das mal vor. Rociel verliebt in MICH! Allerdings schoß mir bei dem Gedanken und seinen zärtlichen Blick wieder das Blut in die Wangen und auch dieses seltsame Kribbeln in meinem Bauch verstärkte sich zu sehends. Merkwürdig, das ist mir doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert...

Oh nein, so dämlich kann ich unmöglich sein! Bitte alles, nur nicht das! Hab ich denn noch nicht genug durchgemacht! Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ich hoffte schon, das es Rociel mit einem 'Ätsch, ich hab dich reingelegt' wäre, aber es war nur Zaphikel, der sich etwas irritiert im Raum umsah. Frustriert blieb ich vorerst auf dem Boden sitzen. Noch mal von vorne, er meint er liebt mich oder so was ähnliches und ich werde allein bei dem Gedanken daran rot. Nein, nein und noch mals nein! Das ist vollkommen unmöglich! Nicht auch noch das! Das wäre endgültig zu viel für heute! Was bedeutete bloß dieser stille Schmerz in seinem Blick? Das er Angst hat mich zu verlieren? Und wieso mache ich mit über diesen ganzen Mist überhaupt Gedanken! Das ist doch Schwachsinn!

"Shao-san, würdest du mich bitte begleiten?" Er hatte einfach in den Raum gesprochen und im ersten Moment fragte ich mich wieso, aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, das er ja blind war.

"Geht klar! Wart mal 'ne Sekunde." Ich rappelte mich auf und schob jegliche Gedanken Rociel betreffend beiseite. Darüber werde ich mir nicht länger den Kopf zerbrechen! Das ist unmöglich und vollkommen absurd! So dumm kann ich einfach nicht sein! Gelassen folgte ich Zaphikel. Er verriet mir zwar nicht, wohin es gehen sollte, aber er ließ durchblicken, das er Order von Rociel hatte mich nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, obwohl das an sich ja schon ein Witz ist. Nun gut, somit habe ich also einen neuen Wachhund. Die angebliche Erlaubnis kann ich knicken. Wieso zum Henker hat er mich überhaupt geküßt! Wieder stellte sich dieses angenehme Kribbeln ein. Nein, nicht schon wieder! Du wolltest doch nicht mehr an diesen Kerl denken! Allerdings erwies er sich mal wieder als äußerst hartnäckig und tauchte in so ziemlich jedem meiner Gedankengänge auf. Ist das frustrierend! Nun allmählich ging mir ein Licht auf. Ob ich es nun wahrhaben will oder nicht, aber es hat mich bereits schwer erwischt. Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich fing leise an zu lachen. Das kann auch wirklich nur mir passieren! Von allen möglichen Problemen muß ich mir natürlich das Allergrößte aussuchen! Wie hat dieser Kerl das nur geschafft! Wir konnten uns doch eigentlich von Anfang an nicht leiden!

"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Zaphikel sah mich besorgt an. Wirklich interessant. Er ist blind und trotzdem verhält er sich in den meisten Fällen so, als könnte er genau sehen, was um ihn herum passiert.

"Ja, ja alles in Butter. Mir ist nur gerade etwas klar geworden." Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich auch noch nicht, ob ich darüber Lachen oder Weinen soll. Ich bin ja so ein verdammter Trottel! Da hat man tausend Möglichkeiten sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und dann ausgerechnet so etwas! Das mußte ja unbedingt noch sein!

"Meinst du, das du verliebt bist?"

"WIE BITTE!" Oh man, du hast Glück, das du blind bist. Mein Blick wäre ansonsten tödlich gewesen. Reicht es nicht, das ich mich mit dieser bescheuerten Tatsache abfinden muß! Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück. Ich klinge ja auch nicht gerade freundlich. Nur sieht man mir das wirklich an? So ein verdammter Scheiß!

"Das ist nicht zu übersehen." Meine Stimmung verfinsterte sich noch weiter. Super, ganz toll fehlt nur noch, daß das jeder so schnell mitkriegt.

"Äh, warte laß es mich anders formulieren. Es zeichnet sich sehr deutlich in deiner Aura ab. Genauso, wie jetzt dein Zorn." Lächelnd legte er eine Hand auf meine linke Schulter. Abschätzend sah ich sie an. Er hat doch jetzt nicht etwa vor noch breit und lang über dieses Thema zu lamentieren, oder?

"Ich will ja nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber wer ist es denn?" Frustriert sah ich ihn an. Mir reicht es ja jetzt schon. Es genügt doch wohl völlig, wenn ich damit klar kommen muß, oder? Muß er mich jetzt auch noch unbedingt danach fragen?

"Niemand!" Er verbarg sein lächelndes Gesicht halb hinter einem Fächer und kicherte leise. Bitte, verschon mich.

"Ah, ich verstehe schon." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. Prima, jetzt kommt das auch noch!

"Es soll ein Geheimnis bleiben. Nur keine Sorge, bei mir ist es sicher." Ich stehe kurz davor dir einfach einen Schlag in die Magengegend zu verpassen, aber ich beherrschte mich. Schließlich kann er nichts für meinen Frust. Allerdings antwortete ich ihm auch nicht, sondern ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Warum ich! Warum passiert so etwas ausgerechnet mir!

"Warte doch!" Entnervt blieb ich stehen. Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Warum habe ich mir eigentlich jahrelang die Mühe gemacht allem, was auch nur im Entferntesten nach Engel aussieht aus dem Weg zu gehen? Nur, damit ich jetzt mitten unter ihnen stecke! Shit und es kommt natürlich auch alles auf einmal! Nicht genug damit, das ich in der Hochburg der Engel festsitze und alle naselang irgendwelche gestörten Psychopathen versuchen mich umzubringen! Nein, jetzt auch noch das! Ich muß mich zur Krönung auch noch in einen dieser Idioten verlieben! Und nicht in irgendeinen, sondern in den absoluten Oberengel! Wah, und auch noch so offensichtlich! Wunderbar! Spitze! Wenn Rociel das mitkriegt führt der garantiert einen Freudentanz auf! Ich kann mir jetzt schon vorstellen, wie er von einer Backe zur Anderen grinst und dann einen Lachanfall bekommt! Die Freude werde ich ihm garantiert nicht machen! Vielleicht ist das auch nur so 'ne vorüber gehende Phase? Hey, genau es muß am Streß liegen! Nach dreimal kalt Duschen gibt sich das bestimmt wieder!

"Wieso hast du es eigentlich so eilig?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. So genau weiß ich das selbst auch nicht. Fast könnte man meinen ich versuche dem Problem davon zulaufen. Dieses verdammte Kribbeln will auch einfach nicht verschwinden! Verdammt noch mal! Wütend ließ ich meine Faust gegen die Wand sausen. Auh! Scheiße tut das weh! Mist, und das war natürlich die Rechte! Die hat heute doch schon mal was abbekommen!

"Falls Rociel es dir nicht gesagt hat. Ich verschwinde von hier!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ein Bild für die Götter. So etwas von ungläubig! Wenigstens lenkt mich das ab. Er sah mich immer noch vollkommen verblüfft an. Niedlich!

"Du scheinst mir nicht zu glauben." Es ist doch immer wieder dasselbe. Die glauben tatsächlich Alle, das Rociel mich hier festhalten kann! Da Zaphikel sich immer noch nicht regte ging ich weiter und gelangte wieder ins Freie. Schau an, von hier aus kann man ja in den Wassergarten sehen. Entspannt verschränkte ich meine Arme über der Brüstung und ließ den Blick schweifen. In dem Pavillon dort unter den Bäumen sitzt irgend wo ein Engel, der genauso aussieht wie Sara und sich nicht bewegt. Was bedeutet das alles? Das Sara ein Engel ist? Ach Quatsch, das hätte ich schon vorher gemerkt! Es muß etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Die weißen Seerosen sehen von hier oben aus wie kleine Sterne, die auf dem Wasser tanzen. Mich hat doch etwas in diesem See gestreift und später vor Sevi gerettet. Nur weshalb? Und was? Ich kann mich ohnehin kaum noch daran erinnern, nur ein Name hat sich in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, Remiriel. Wieso? Er sagte mir rein gar nichts und doch habe ich ihn ausgesprochen und nicht mehr vergessen. Nachdenklich nahm ich das Kreuz in eine Hand und beobachtete, wie sich die einzelne Sonnenstrahlen darauf brachen. Der Rubin in der Mitte funkelte, als würde er sich aus tausend einzelnen, roten Steinen zusammen setzten. Wenn ihn das Licht nicht direkt trifft, kann man fast meinen, das er in seinem Innern mit Blut gefüllt worden ist. So dunkel sind die leichten Schlieren in seinem Inneren. Die Verzierungen aus den verschiedensten, kleinen Steinen um ihn herum funkeln in allen Farben des Meeres und bilden einen Kontrast, wie er anders kaum möglich sein kann. Sollte auch nur ein Stein Risse zeigen, ist das ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, daß das Siegel beginnt zu zerbrechen. Richtig brisant wird es aber erst werden, wenn auch der Rubin Risse bekommt, dann ist der Bruch nicht mehr zu verhindern und somit endgültig. Bis jetzt zeigte sich aber weder von dem Einem noch von dem Anderen eine Spur, was mich insgeheim erleichterte. Ich habe schon befürchtet, das die ersten bereits Anzeichen sichtbar seien. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich einen Schatten hinter mir. Allerdings einen Tick zu spät. Bevor ich mich ganz umdrehen konnte, spürte ich schon eine Handkante in meinem Genick. Der Effekt war vernichtend, bei mir gingen sämtliche Lichter aus. Ich spürte gerade noch, wie ich zu Boden ging und mich jemand auffing.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange die Wirkung angehalten hatte, aber mein Bewußtsein kehrte allmählich wieder. Mein Nacken schmerzt höllisch und ich habe echt keinen Nerv zu erfahren in was für einer beschissenen Situation ich jetzt schon wieder stecke, also hielt ich die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Die können mich alle mal gern haben! Ich mach jetzt Pause! Der Duft von frischem Tee irritierte mich dann allerdings doch und so linste ich vorsichtig durch Lider.

"Tut mir leid wegen vorhin, aber das mußte sein. Die Order von Rociel ist nicht mißzuverstehen. Keiner von uns darf zulassen, das du von hier verschwindest!" Sofort schlug ich die Augen ganz auf und starrte ihn an. Läßt der sich jetzt von dem Schwachsinn anstecken!

"Er hat dafür gesorgt, das du von jetzt an unter ständiger Bewachung stehst." So ein verdammter Mist! Muß er mir denn wirklich jedesmal Steine in den Weg legen! Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Es ist also Zaphikel gewesen, der mich KO geschlagen hat. Gar nicht mal so schlecht für einen Priester. Vorsichtig massierte ich mir die schmerzende Stelle im Nacken. Das gibt unter Garantie noch ein paar blaue Flecken.

"Du hast 'nen ganz schon kräftigen Bumms drauf." Er lächelte verlegen und bot mir eine Tasse Tee an. Dankbar nahm ich sie an, schließlich kann er nichts für Rociels beschränkte Befehle und konzentrierte mich während des Teetrinkens auf die nähere Umgebung. Wir saßen an einem Schreibtisch in einer Bibliothek, die mir völlig unbekannt ist. Es muß seine sein, wenn Raziels Aussage von vorhin stimmt, das jeder Engel seine eigene besitzt. Nachdem er seinen Tee ausgetrunken hatte bat er mich ihn zu entschuldigen, da er noch einen wichtigen Termin hatte, den er unter keinen Umständen verpassen dürfte. Er wies mich allerdings auch daraufhin, das ich mich nicht vom Fleck rühren sollte, bis mich jemand abholen würde. Brav stimmte ich zu und versprach dazubleiben und etwas zu lesen. Wenn er das glaubt ist er es schließlich selber schuld! Kaum war er verschwunden machte ich mich schon auf den Weg zur Tür. Verflucht noch mal! Er hat sie abgeschlossen! Wütend kickte ich dagegen und schickte innerlich mal wieder sämtliche Engel zur Hölle. Das darf nicht wahr sein! Jetzt muß ich mir doch tatsächlich noch überlegen, wie ich hier am Besten rauskomme! Nur mir fällt absolut nichts Produktives ein! Was bleibt mir also Anderes übrig, als mir ein Buch zu schnappen und zu lesen? Frustriert fuhr ich über die einzelnen Buchrücken. Hat irgend wie alles was mit Engeln zu tun. Wah, bloß nicht! Davon habe ich in letzter Zeit schon mehr als genug gehabt! Mein Bedarf ist vorläufig mehr als nur gedeckt! Allerdings fiel mir eine Lücke auf. Komisch, hier ist alles so verdammt ordentlich und trotzdem fehlt ein Buch! Da paßt doch was nicht! Sorgfältig sah ich mich noch einmal um und fand schließlich das fehlende Exemplar auf einem der Regale. Recht merkwürdiger Aufbewahrungsort. Ich sah mir das Teil direkt mal genauer an. Interessant, es ist verschlossen und auf dem Verschluß befindet sich ein Pentagramm. Öfter mal was Neues. Kopfschüttelnd stellte ich es in die Lücke zurück und verlor im nächsten Moment buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen. Allerdings schaffte ich es dieses Mal bei der Landung auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Eine Falltür mitten in einer Bibliothek! Hier hat sich wirklich mehr geändert, als ich anfangs dachte! Durch die geöffnete Falltür drang das Licht von oben zu mir herunter. Toll und wie komm ich da jetzt wieder rauf? Weit und breit kein Seil oder ähnliches in Sicht. Stattdessen fiel mir die Büste einer Frau auf, die nicht weit entfernt von mir stand. Eine echte Schönheit! Ihr weiches Gesicht wurde sanft von glatten Haaren eingerammt, die in weichen Locken endend auf die ihre Schultern fielen. Ob sie auch ein Engel ist? Na ja, es gibt wichtigeres, als sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen und so ging ich weiter. Um mich herum ist es fast vollkommen dunkel, doch in einiger Entfernung ist ein schwaches Leuchten zu erkennen. Bestimmt gar keine schlechte Idee nach zu sehen, ob es dort nicht einen Ausgang gibt. Beim Näherkommen bemerkte ich, das dieses Licht blau war. Interessant, man könnte meinen man befände sich unter Wasser. Die Quelle des Lichts haute mich allerdings um. Es ist Sara! Zusammengekauert wie ein Embryo befand sie sich einer Art Gewächs in mitten einer schützenden Haut, die sie umschloß und im Inneren mit Wasser oder etwas ähnlichem gefüllt war. Man könnte meinen sie würde dort drin schlafen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und ich zog meine Hand zurück, mit der ich die Blase eigentlich berühren wollte. Nein, ich werde ihren Schlaf nicht stören. Wir haben uns schon alles gesagt. Nur was macht sie hier? Dann ist sie also tatsächlich nicht der Engel, den ich im Wassergarten gesehen habe. Fasziniert betrachtete ich sie eine ganze Weile und ließ ihre Aura auf mich wirken und bekam einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Gedanken und Gefühle. So ist das also. Man hat deine Seele hierher gebracht und du ahnst nicht einmal etwas davon. Lächelnd verließ ich sie wieder und kehrte zur Falltür zurück. Sie wäre bestimmt erleichtert, wenn sie wüßte, das sie sich in einem der höchsten Himmel befindet. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich es ihr nicht doch noch sagen sollte, aber ließ es bleiben. Später werde ich es ihr garantiert sagen, aber jetzt muß ich mich auf den Weg machen. Sheol wartet schon auf mich. Ich wandte mich allerdings noch einmal um.

"Nur keine Sorge Sara-chan. Ich halte mein Versprechen, doch vorher muß ich noch etwas Anderes erledigen." Zum Glück ist niemand da, der mich hätte sehen können, als ich aus dem Stand sprang und wieder aufrecht neben der Falltür landete. Das hätte viele Fragen nch sich gezogen, die ich auf keinen Fall beantworten wollte. Sofort zog ich das Buch aus dem Regal und sie schloß sich wieder. Sorgfältig legte ich es an die Stelle zurück, wo ich es gefunden hatte. Zaphikel hält also Saras Seele versteckt. Bin ja mal gespannt weshalb. So und jetzt verdrück ich mich! Endlich ist mir wieder eingefallen, wie man hier sehr leicht rauskommen kann. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächelnd zog ich nach einander die einzelnen Schubladen des Schreibtischs auf und fand nach einigem Suchen auch ein paar Büroklammern. Zufrieden bog ich sie auseinander und widmete mich dann dem Türschloß. Nicht umsonst habe ich mir mal eine Zeitlang meinen Lebensunterhalt als Einbrecher verdient. Das Schloß, das ich nicht knacken kann muß erst noch erfunden werden! Mit einem leisen Klicken gab auch dieses nach und die Tür öffnete sich. Sorgfältig verstaute ich die restlichen Büroklammern in meiner Hosentasche und machte, das ich wegkam. Man weiß ja nie, wofür man das Zeug noch mal gebrauchen kann. Eigentlich habe ich ja vorgehabt Katan zu sagen, was ich vorhabe, aber die Gefahr dabei Rociel in die Arme zu laufen ist mir definitiv zu groß. Er wird es garantiert verstehen, das ich mich nicht von ihm verabschieden kann. Nur, wie komme ich jetzt am Besten schnell und vor allem unauffällig nach Sheol? Etwas unentschlossen blieb ich stehen und sah noch einmal hinunter in den Wassergarten. Die Sonne blendete ich mich und ich hob eine Hand, um meine Augen zu schützen. Es ist schon fast Mittag. Ich muß mich beeilen, wenn ich noch vor Sonnenuntergang in Sheol ankommen will. Nachdenklich fixierte ich den See. Was verbirgt sich unter dieser unscheinbaren Oberfläche? Von hier oben ist absolut nichts zu entdecken. Ich blieb eine ganze Weile dort stehen, doch als ich Schritte hörte machte ich, das ich wegkam. Ich stellte mich in den Schatten einer der unzähligen Säulen. So wird mich vorerst niemand entdecken. Dicht neben mir gingen zwei uniformierte Engel vorbei, die in Hörweite stehenblieben. Warum geht ihr denn nicht weiter!

"Weißt du eigentlich weshalb Rociel so einen Aufstand wegen diesem Menschen macht?" Vorsichtig linste aus meiner Deckung zu ihnen rüber. Schau an, zwei Mitglieder aus Rociels Garde. Die sind doch garantiert unterwegs, um mich abzuholen. Tja, da werdet ihr Pech haben!

"Keine Ahnung, aber wir sollten seine Befehle besser befolgen. Er hat heute verdammt miese Laune." Woran das wohl liegt? Ist das etwa meine Schuld? Das tut mir jetzt aber gar nicht leid. Es gelang mir gerade noch ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Kein Wunder, seitdem er weiß, das der Geist seiner Schwester im Hades herumwandert. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was passiert wenn Alexiel wieder erwacht?" Oh ja, das kann ich nur zu gut. Dann wärt ihr endlich alle mal beschäftigt und ich hätte meine Ruhe!

"Daran will ich gar nicht erst denken. Sag mal, weiß Rociels neues Spielzeug eigentlich, das die Zeit in Assia still steht." Spielzeug! Ihr habt Glück, das ich gerade nicht von euch entdeckt werden will! Sie brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Nein, sie hat absolut keine Ahnung. Sie glaubt Assia sei vollkommen zerstört. Laß sie lieber in dem Glauben, die bringt es fertig und kehrt dorthin zurück! Du hast ja gesehen, wie sie mit einem Mitglied der weißen Garde umgesprungen ist." So ist das also! Meine Freunde leben also noch. Ich habe mir ganz umsonst solche Sorgen gemacht. Nur weshalb steht die Zeit dort still? Und wieso zum Henker hat mir das keiner gesagt!

"Oh man, in der Haut von diesem armen Schwein möchte ich echt nicht stecken. Das hohe Konzil soll über sein Schicksal bereits entschieden haben." Der Andere stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Hohes Konzil? Ist das was wichtiges?

"Ging ja ganz schön schnell. Hey, hast du eigentlich mitbekommen, wie sie gesungen hat? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte könnte ich schwören, das kein Mensch ist." Sein Gesprächspartner nickte zustimmend. Was zum Henker ist das hohe Konzil?

"Mich würde immer noch interessieren, warum Rociel ausgerechnet sie mitgebracht hat. Das sie nicht freiwillig hier ist haben wir ja deutlich gemerkt." Nachdenklich zog der Andere an seiner Kopfbedeckung. Bin mal gespannt, ob er darauf auch eine Antwort hat.

"Lieber nicht. Wenn er rausfindet, das wir hinterher ihm schnüffeln macht er uns einen Kopf kürzer. Los komm, wir müssen uns beeilen." Sie nickten sich kurz zu und marschierten schnell in die Richtung, aus der ich gerade gekommen war. Sieh an, Rociels Befehle werden zwar befolgt, aber Fragen werden trotzdem gestellt. Gut zu wissen! Allmählich löste ich mich wieder aus dem Schatten und kehrte zur Brüstung zurück. Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit! Sie werden bestimmt bald fest stellen, das ihnen etwas Entscheidenes zur Ausführung ihres Auftrags fehlt. Trotzdem beobachtete ich noch einmal die Oberfläche des Sees, aber nichts deutete daraufhin, das dort etwas auftauchen würde. Mich hat etwas gerettet, das aus dem Inneren dieses Sees gekommen ist. Was verbirgt sich in diesem Wasser? Wie auch immer es ist mir so vertraut vorgekommen und dann dieser Name, den ich nicht mehr vergessen kann, Remiriel.

Ich hob den Blick und ließ mir das Gesicht von der Sonne wärmen. Ein sanfter Windhauch fuhr durch meine Haare und ich fühlte den unmittelbaren Drang mich in die Lüfte zu schwingen und mich von ihm treiben zu lassen. Wie lange ist es schon her, das ich mich von ihm habe treiben lassen, ohne zu wissen, wohin es mich führen würde? Es muß eine halbe Ewigkeit her sein und ich werde es nie wieder tun können.

"Shao-san?" Scheiße, erwischt! Ich drehte mich nicht um. Ich weißt auch so, wer hinter mir steht. Mit einem Nicken gab ich ihm zu verstehen, das ich ihn gehört hatte.

"Was willst du von mir Raziel?" Sehnsuchtsvoll hob ich den Blick noch einmal hinauf zum weiten Blau des Himmels. Dem Ruf des Windes folgen zu können, das heißt in Freiheit zu leben, doch das habe ich schon so lange nicht mehr getan. Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich, das ich damals nicht soviel aufgegeben hätte, doch es hieß entweder Alles oder Nichts und so ist mir keine andere Wahl geblieben. Wie ich es vermiße!

"Shao-san, solltest du nicht unter Aufsicht stehen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Was geht mich an, was Rociel angeblich für sinnvoll hält? Über mein Leben entscheide ich immer noch allein!

"Kann schon sein." Wie komme ich hier jetzt am Schnellsten unbemerkt weg? Er wird sich bestimmt nicht einfach so abwimmeln lassen. Anhand seiner Schritte konnte ich mir ausrechnen, das er bald neben mir stehen würde. Gelassen wendete ich den Blick zur Seite, wo er sich ebenfalls leicht gegen die Brüstung gelehnt hatte. Fragend sah er mich an.

"Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, das ich mir das gefallen lasse?" Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Ah, sieh an einer versteht mich hier also doch. Langsam wird es besser.

"Nein, deshalb bin ich auch hier. Zaphikel meinte schon, das dich eine verschlossene Tür nicht allzu lange aufhalten dürfte." Jetzt mußte ich lachen. Dieser verdammte Priester! Er hat es gewußt! Raziel zupfte leicht an meinem Ärmel und so beugte ich mich ein Stückchen zu ihm herunter. Er legte verschwörerisch einen Finger auf die Lippen. Was wird das denn jetzt?

"Shao-san, vorhin als der Wind durch deine Haare striff und die Sonne dich blendete, da habe ich für einen kurzen Augenblick geglaubt, dir würden auf deinem Rücken Flügel wachsen." Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. Ist das Siegel etwa schon so schwach? Er ließ sich davon allerdings nicht irritieren.

"Das Licht hat dir für einen kurzen Augenblick Flügel geschenkt." Schwärmerisch schloß er die Augen.

"Du wärst bestimmt ein wunderschöner Engel!" Mir jagt diese Vorstellung allerdings eher kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Das Siegel ist nicht geschwächt, es ist nur eine optische Täuschung gewesen, die er gesehen hat. Aber er beginnt damit sich langsam sehr dünnem Eis zu nähern. Ich kann ihm allerdings auch schlecht böse sein, wenn er mir sagt, was er denkt, aber es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht. Wenigstens kommt er nicht auf die Idee weiter darauf herum zureiten.

"Nein, das wäre ich bestimmt nicht!" Er wirkte ziemlich enttäuscht über diese Antwort. Ich muß unbedingt verhindern, das er sich noch weiter in diese Vermutungen verstrickt, auch wenn er es nicht böse meint. Nur, wenn er mit Anderen darüber spricht können es auch mal die Falschen sein und damit wäre nicht nur mein Leben, sondern auch sein Leben in großer Gefahr. Bis jetzt sind die Hunter zwar noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, aber sie werden bestimmt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen und dann ist es besser für ihn so wenig wie möglich zu wissen.

"Wie wahr! Sie wäre bestimmt kein Engel!" Augenblicklich fuhr ich herum. Keinen halben Meter von mir entfernt stand ein weißhaariger Engel in dunkler Uniform, der mich wissend anlächelte. Wie hat es dieser Kerl geschafft so dicht an mich ranzukommen, ohne das ich es merke?

"Ach, und woher willst du das wissen?" Er schnippte mit den Fingern und es tauchten noch fünf weitere Gestalten auf, die allesamt maskiert waren. Die Uniformen passen nicht unbedingt zu einander und sie sehen auch nicht gerade freundlich aus. Mißmutig verzog ich die Mundwinkel. Es ist also soweit. Sie haben mich gefunden.

"Erzähl mir nicht, das du dich nicht an uns erinnerst!" Mit einer Kopfbewegung sorgte er dafür, das die Anderen ihre Waffen auf mich richteten. Warum hab ich mir das jetzt fast gedacht? Lächelnd lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Brüstung. Das kann ja noch heiter werden.

"Was wollt ihr von uns?" Raziel stellte sich halb vor mich. Kleiner, was du da gerade machst ist ziemlich gefährlich. Diese Typen sind nicht ohne.

"Misch dich besser nicht ein! Wir sind nur ihretwegen hier!" Silberköpfchen wies mit einer Hand auf mich und mit der Anderen winkte er einen der Maskierten heran, der daraufhin Raziel wegführte. Als er allerdings seine Waffe an Raziels Schläfe hielt würde es mir zu bunt. Ich muß zwar vorsichtig sein, aber so weit, daß sie das Leben eines Unschuldigen gefährden darf es einfach nicht kommen!

"Was soll der Mist? Laßt ihn in Ruhe! Ihr wollt doch mich!" Scheinbar ist Silberköpfchen der Anführer des Ganzen. Jedenfalls blieben die Anderen alle stumm wie Fische. Bitte, dann eben nur einer. Lächelnd wandte er sich mir zu. In meinem Inneren begannen zwar die Alarmglocken zu schrillen, aber nach außen ließ ich mir nicht das Geringste anmerken. Ich darf ihnen jetzt auf gar keinen Fall in die Hände spielen.

"Glaubst du ich bin so naiv dich zu unterschätzen? Er wird uns als Sicherheit dienen! Wir wollen doch nicht, das du plötzlich auf die Idee kommst uns etwas an tun zu wollen!" So viel also dazu. Damit sind mir quasi die Hände gebunden. Ein kurzer Blick auf Raziel verriet mir, das beim ihm ebenfalls allmählich Panik ausbrach. Allerdings hielt ihm sein Hintermann den Mund zu und so sah er mich nur verzweifelt an. Scheiße!

"Weißt du noch wer ich bin?" Nein, ist das ein Strahlemann. Richtig nervtötend! Aber man kann es ja mit der wir-sind-jetzt-mal-ganz-ehrlich Nummer probieren.

"Nö! Absolut keine Ahnung, aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich sagen." Er holte zu einem Schlag aus, dem ich mit einer Seitwärts Bewegung auswich und dann parierte. Nur habe ich jetzt eine Säule im Rücken und damit keine Chance mehr gegebenenfalls weiter nach hinten auszuweichen. Er striff sich leicht über seine Kleidung und verharrte einen Augenblick mit der Hand auf seinem Magen. Ich habe ihn eigentlich ziemlich gut getroffen. Wundert mich echt, das er nach dem Schlag immer noch steht. Muß verdammt gut im Training sein. Shit!

"Du bist immer noch verdammt gut. Aber wenn du das noch mal machst, stirbt er!" Mit dem Kopf deutete er kurz in Richtung Raziel. Ich zischte einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Er weiß genau, daß ich das nicht zulassen werde. Doch wie wird es dann aussehen, wenn die Sache wirklich ernst wird? Bin ich in der Lage uns Beide zu retten ohne das Siegel zu zerbrechen?

"Ah, du hast verstanden!" Im nächsten Augenblick hatte ich auch schon sein Knie in meinem Magen. Ein Glück, das ich die Säule im Rücken habe, ansonsten wäre ich jetzt durch die Gegend geflogen. Mir blieb die Luft weg, als der Schmerz sich wie eine Welle langsam in meinem Inneren ausbreitete.

"Was ist los mit dir? Tut dir das etwa schon weh? Dabei habe ich doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen!" Lächelnd zog er sein Bein zurück und ich sackte etwas zusammen. Sämtliche Innereien begannen sofort sich stechend zusammen zu ziehen. Ein Glück, das ich nur Frühstück hatte.

"Dafür wird Rociel dich töten!" Brachte ich keuchend zwischen den Zähnen hervor, doch er ignorierte meine Drohung und umschloß mit einer Hand meine Kehle, während er mich gegen die Säule drückte. Ich bekomme fast keine Luft mehr!

"Mag sein, aber das ist die Sache alle Mal wert!" Er löste seinen Griff etwas und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um wieder tief durch zu atmen. Trotzdem läßt er mir kaum Bewegungsfreiheit! Lange werde ich das nicht durchhalten können. Dafür habe ich in den letzten Tagen schon zu viel abbekommen. Verdammte Hunter!

"Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" Seine kobaltblauen Augen funkelten mich herausfordernd an. Plötzlich fuhr mir ein Eisstrom durch die Adern. Dieser durchdringende, kalte Blick irgend wo habe ich ihn schon einmal gesehen!

"Rat doch mal!" Schon klar, mich töten. Kann er sich nicht hinten anstellen?

"Weiß nicht." Sofort verstärkte sich der Druck wieder. Oh man, ist der leicht reizbar. Erinnert irgend wie an Whitie. Doch daher kenne ich diesen Blick bestimmt nicht. Es liegt viel weiter zurück. Tief in meiner Vergangenheit, an die mich nicht mehr erinnern kann und will.

"Erinnere dich lieber! Es wird dir einiges ersparen!" Es gelang mir leicht zu lachen. Wenn das mal so einfach wäre. Ich begann zu lächeln. Selbst wenn das möglich sein sollte, dann würde ich es niemals einem Engel sagen.

"Und an was? Das ich dich kenne? Schulde ich dir vielleicht noch Geld?" Ohne Vorwarnung ließ er mich los und verpaßte mir eine Ohrfeige. Seine Augen funkelten wie zwei kalte Edelsteine. Scheiße, ich sollte vorsichtiger sein! Immerhin wissen sie, was ich bin.

"Lüg mich nicht an! Du weiß sehr wohl, wer ich bin!" Meine Wange brannte wie Feuer. Langsam reicht es mir! Wütend funkelte ich zu ihm zurück.

"Ja, ein Hunter!" Zufrieden lächelte er mich an, bevor er seine Faust in meinem Magen versenkte. Der Schmerz fraß sich durch meinen halben Körper, doch ich tat ihm nicht den Gefallen und schrie, sondern unterdrückte den aufkeimenden Schrei. Ich habe wirklich verlernt wie man mit diesen Typen fertig wird. Shit!

"Weiter!" Keuchend ließ ich mich gegen die Säule sinken. Was will der Kerl von mir? Und an wenn oder was soll ich mich verdammt noch mal erinnern?

"Nichts weiter!" Sein Blick wurde eiskalt und er hob langsam meine rechte Hand hoch. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Schal herunter und bohrte seine Finger in die Wunde. Die Schmerzen waren höllisch und ich schrie, während ich zu Boden sank. Elender Hurensohn!

"Oh, tut es weh?" Der Kerl ist ein Sadist! Der Sarkasmus ist ja schon nicht mehr zu überhören. Ich funkelte ihn an und schaffte es gerade noch mich daran zu hindern ihn mit einem Sidekick zu Boden zu werfen und ihm dann den Dolch an die Kehle zu halten, von dem er zum Glück nichts ahnt. Triumphierend sah er auf mich herunter und verstärkte noch einmal den Druck seiner Hand. Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen und die Wunde fing an zu brennen. Fehlt nur noch, das er ein Fläschchen Salzsäure auspackt und drüber gießt.

"Ich frage dich nur noch ein einziges Mal! Weißt du, wer ich bin?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und er ließ meine Hand los, um mir einen Tritt zu verpassen. Ich schlug mit dem Hinterkopf hart gegen die Säule und spürte, wie mein Kinn allmählich taub wurde. Irgendwie schaffte ich es dennoch Blick zu heben. Shit ist mir schwummerig! Vorsichtig tastete ich über meinen Kopf. Das fühlt sich extrem nach einer weiteren Beule an.

"Sag mir doch einfach, was du von mir willst. Ich hab heute noch was Anderes vor!" Zornig rammte er seinen Fuß gegen meine linke Schulter. Etwas stärker und ich kann mein Schlüsselbein vergessen! Er scheint das auch zu wissen, denn er verstärkte den Druck noch ein bißchen, aber nur so, daß der Knochen bei der kleinsten Bewegung, die von mir kommt wird bricht. Solange ich stillhalte wird nichts passieren.

"Weshalb glaubst du ist mein Haar weiß?" Bitte, ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf weitere Ratespielchen! Trotzdem werde ich ihm antworten müssen, wenn ich nicht will, das er damit anfängt mir sämtlich Knochen einzeln zu brechen. Das ist so ein charmanter Nebeneffekt, wenn man Hunter zu sehr reizt. Weshalb ich ihnen eigentlich auch schon seit Jahren so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen bin und aus zig anderen Gründen, aber das ist gerade auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Das ich noch keinen Fluchtversuch unternommen habe muß echt daran liegen, das ich in den letzten Tagen einfach zu viel Streß hatte. Ach, was soll's. früher oder später wäre diese Begegnung eh unvermeidlich gewesen, also bringen wir es besser schnell hinter uns.

"Schlechte Tönung?" Sein Fuß verschwand von meiner Schulter und wieder fuhren Schmerzen durch meine rechte Hand. Ich brauchte gar nicht erst hinzusehen, um zu wissen, das er seinen Absatz tief in die Wunde gerammt hatte. Ich kämpfte dagegen an wieder zu schreien, aber es klappte nicht. Aufgebracht zog er mich wieder auf die Beine. Wenn er mich nicht festgehalten hätte wäre ich wahrscheinlich zusammengeklappt.

"Du erinnerst dich an nichts! Du, die ein komplettes Heer fast alleine vernichtet hast! Du erinnerst dich nicht daran, das du es warst, die eine grüne Ebene in ein Meer aus Blut verwandelt hat! Wie du durch die Leichen gegangen bist, wie ein Vorbote der Apokalypse! Die Kleidung durchtränkt vom Blut deiner unzähligen Opfer! Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht, wie du in einer Hand ein Schwert und in der Anderen den Kopf eines Engels haltend zu mir sagtest:

Lauf, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. ! Gegen deine Grausamkeit kommt kein einziger Dämon an!" Völlig verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Von was zum Teufel redet er da? Ja, ich habe ein paar Engel getötet, aber sie haben mir schließlich keine andere Wahl gelassen. Gegen ein Heer habe ich meines Wissens nach allerdings nie gekämpft. Aber das zeigt mir auch eins nämlich, das er sich sehr gut an etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erinnern kann, die für mich selbst nur noch aus Fragmenten besteht. Er weiß also auch über mein wahres Selbst bescheid. Um hier heil rauszkommen bleibt mir keine andere Wahl mehr, als von jetzt an den hilflosen Menschen zu spielen. Auch wenn mich der Gedanke ihn um Gnade anflehen zu müssen anwidert.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest!" Ärgerlich griff er nach dem Kreuz und hielt es mir vor die Nase. Es funkelte in seiner Hand, als wollte es dagegen protestieren in diese Sache mit hineingezogen zu werden.

"Und was ist damit! Seit Jahrhunderten verfolgen wir dich und versuchen dich endgültig zu vernichten! Du dachtest, du wärst uns los, doch wir hatten uns nur zurück gezogen! Wir lagen immer auf der Lauer! Nie haben wir dich aus den Augen verloren! Wir wußten immer wo du bist!" Unwillkürlich mußte ich lächeln. Das habe ich mir doch schon fast gedacht, auch wenn ich für kurze Zeit wirklich der Hoffnung erlegen war sie los zu sein wußte ich doch immer, daß das nie möglich sein konnte. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.

"Ach, und wieso kommst du dann erst jetzt mit dem Scheiß?" Er zog etwas an der Kette und drehte sie langsam um seine Hand zusammen. Wollte ich nicht einen auf armer, hilfloser Mensch machen? Jetzt ist es dafür wohl zu spät. Vielleicht klappt es ja später noch mal, wenn es wirklich eng wird! Obwohl, da glaub ich nicht dran. Dafür bin ich schon etwas zu weit gegangen.

"Spiel hier nicht die Dumme! Du bist uns immer wieder entwischt! Jedesmal, wenn wir zuschlagen wollten warst du schon wieder verschwunden und wir mußten dich vom Neuen suchen!" Na klar, was meint er denn warum ich mich immer wieder dünn gemacht habe? Die haben doch wohl nicht etwa die Vermutung gehegt ich würde in aller Seelenruhe darauf warten, das sie aufkreuzen um mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Das wäre ja fast so, als wenn man einem Schaf sagt, es soll ruhig stehenbleiben, bis der Wolf kommt und es gefressen hat.

"Das tut mir aber leid." Sofort zog er die Kette stramm und sie legte sich straff um meinen Hals. Er zog mich eng an sich und ich konnte seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht spüren. Die Panik in mir wurde immer stärker, aber ich darf mir einfach nichts anmerken lassen!

"Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst! Es war übrigens sehr clever von dir dich in der Öffentlichkeit zu verstecken. Hätten wir auch nur versucht dir etwas anzutun, dann wäre uns die halbe Menschheit auf den Fersen gewesen. Wir mußten abwarten, bis sich eine günstige Gelegenheit ergeben würde, um dich für deine Taten büßen zu lassen! Allerdings hätten wir uns niemals träumen lassen, das dies in Yetzirah geschehen würde! Am Ende bleiben wir doch die Sieger!" Hach, ist das schön, wenn sich jemand für den Allergrößten hält. Ist bei Engeln ja ganz was Neues! Dazu hätte ich ihm auch echt noch gern ein zwei warme Worte erzählt, aber mir geht rapide die Luft aus! Allmählich verschwimmt die Umgebung vor meinen Augen! Triumphierend lächelte er mich an. Nur, als ich seine Hand auf meinen Hüften fühlte, wie sie sich in Richtung meiner Hose bewegte und dann versuchte sie zu öffnen, vergaß ich seine Warnung Raziel betreffend für einen Moment. Blitzschnell packte ich seine Hände und schleuderte ihn von mir weg. Zum Glück hat er vor lauter Überraschung das Kreuz losgelassen ansonsten wäre die Kette mein Verhängnis gewesen. Beim dem Schwung hätte ich mir doch glatt noch selbst das Genick gebrochen. Keuchend blieb ich stehen und tastete vorsichtig meinen Hals ab. Die kleinen Perlen der Kette haben sich verdammt tief eingegraben und unzählige Abdrücke hinterlassen. Meine rechte Hand sieht auch nicht gerade sonderlich berauschend aus. Die Wunde ist wieder aufgebrochen und blutet ohne Ende. Doch, das beachtete ich schon fast gar nicht mehr. In meinem Inneren ist Ruhe eingekehrt und ich kann wieder klar denken, ohne direkt in Panik zu verfallen. Er will mich nicht nur einfach töten, sondern vorher noch etwas ganz Anderes, um seine Rache zu vollenden. Doch das werde ich niemals zu lassen! Nicht solange noch ein Funken Leben in mir ist!

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!" Lachend stand er wieder auf und richtete eine Pistole auf mich. Automatisch wich ich etwas zurück. Damit ist er ganz gewaltig im Vorteil.

"Wirklich? Oder verkaufst du mich für dumm?" Er wird doch jetzt nicht etwa denken, das ich seine Vermutungen in irgend einer Weise bestätige, oder? Ich lächelte ihm zu und vergewisserte mich mit einem kurzen Blick, das Raziel immer noch lebte. Er sieht allerdings so aus, als würde er nichts von all dem hier begreifen. Kein Wunder selbst ich kapier nur annähernd die Hälfte! Wichtig ist momentan auch nur hier heil rauszukommen.

"Warte! Was wenn sie es nicht ist?" Einer der Anderen war vorgetreten und legte Silberköpfchen eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit einem zufriedene Grinsen sah Silberköpfchen erst ihn und dann wieder mich an. Mir wird gleich schlecht!

"Es gibt eine sehr einfache Möglichkeit das festzustellen!" Ganz toll. Ich ahne schon, was er meint. Muß das sein? Kann jetzt nicht Rociel auftauchen und was sinnvolles mit seiner Anwesenheit tun? Nämlich diesen Kerl hier grillen? Es wäre doch mal was Neues, wenn er mir ausnahmsweise mal helfen würde.

"Ja klar, und wenn ich es dann doch nicht bin, dann hab ich eben Pech gehabt, oder wie! Was zum Kuckuck soll ich eigentlich sein?" Der Kerl ließ sich nicht weiter aus der Ruhe bringen und nickte seinem Hintermann zu, bevor dieser zu sprechen anfing. Super, wir haben also ein Memo, statt selber zu sprechen.

"Du bist, das was wir Hunter schon seit Jahrhunderten zu vernichten versuchen!" Na hoffentlich spricht mein Gesichtsausdruck jetzt Bände. So einen Schwachsinn habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört und dabei hat er damit irgend wo auch noch recht. Na ja, was die Jahrhunderte angeht, aber das braucht er echt nicht zu wissen und erst recht nicht, das ich wirklich diejenige bin, nach der sie suchen. Außerdem ist die Aussage jawohl nicht gerade das, was man informativ nennt. Bringen wir sie doch mal zum Nachdenken.

"Moment mal! Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich hundertzwanzig! Kann es nicht sein, das ihr eine meiner Vorfahrinnen meint? Menschen leben schließlich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit." Das Amen konnte ich mir im letzten Moment noch verkneifen. Silberköpfchen brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und fixierte mich wieder mit kaltem Blick.

"Nein! Bei dir ist es wie mit uns Engeln, du alterst nicht mehr äußerlich und trotzdem könntest du bis in alle Ewigkeit leben!" Ich zeigte ihm einen Vogel und er begann seine Waffe zu spannen. Scheiße! Das wird weh tun.

"Wir werden ja sehen, ob ich recht habe!" Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück. Wenn er mir jetzt tatsächlich eine Kugel durch den Kopf jagt, dann wird das Siegel in dem Moment zerbrechen, wenn die Kugel eindringt und ich werde ihnen ausgeliefert sein. Es wurde totenstill um uns herum. Plötzlich durchpeitschte ein Schuß die Stille und Silberköpfchen verlor zum Glück seine Waffe. Fluchend hielt er sich seinen blutenden Arm fest. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und wendete den Blick, um zu sehen, wem ich meine Rettung zu verdanken hatte. Die beiden Engel, die vorhin verschwunden waren, um mich abzuholen waren wieder aufgetaucht und stürmten nun mit gezogenen Waffen auf uns zu. Schmunzelnd lehnte ich mich wieder gegen die Säule.

"Tja, schätze mal, das war's dann wohl." Der zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck von Silberköpfchen irritierte mich dennoch. Hat der etwa noch ein As im Ärmel?

"Wirklich?" Ruhig wartete er ab, bis die Beiden vor ihm standen.

"Wie sieht es aus? Ist dir jemand gefolgt." Der Kleinere von den Beiden schüttelte den Kopf, während sein Kollege völlig irritiert wirkte. Stecken die hier denn alle unter einer Decke!

"Nein, es ist alles glatt gegangen. Ich ahnte schon, das ihr sie vor mir findet. Wir haben nur eine leere Bibliothek vorgefunden. Allerdings müssen wir uns beeilen. Rociel erwartet in einer halben Stunde unsere Rückmeldung." Moment mal, was läuft hier eigentlich? Sind die inzwischen alle durchgedreht? Interessiert beobachtet ich die Neuankömmlinge und suchte nebenbei nach einem Weg den Huntern zu entwischen. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre die Brüstung, doch dahinter geht es verdammt tief runter. Den Sturz werde ich garantiert nicht überleben. Silberköpfchen lächelte immer noch wissend und zielte nun auf den Engel, der nicht zu den Huntern gehörte. Lauf! Verdammt noch mal lauf!

"Tut mir leid für dich, aber du weißt zu viel." Noch bevor der Ärmste eine Chance zum Reagieren hatte jagte er ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf. Raziels erstickter Aufschrei mischte sich mit meinem. Entsetzt legte ich die Hände über den Mund, um nicht noch lauter zu schreien. Schockiert sah ich zu, wie sie den leblosen Körper einfach über die Brüstung beförderten. Sie sind wirklich zu allem fähig! Nein, ich werde bestimmt nicht mehr um Gnade flehen, ich werde mich wehren! Entschlossen wendete ich mich wieder Silberköpfchen zu.

"Hast du mit mir dasselbe vor?" Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Raziel verzweifelt versuchte aus dem Griff seines Wächters zu kommen. Die Waffe an seiner Schläfe hinderte ihn allerdings bald daran es noch weiter zu versuchen. Sie haben mir eine äußerst hinterhältige Falle gestellt, aus der Raziel und ich ohne Hilfe wohl nicht mehr herauskommen werden. Verdammt noch mal! Kann jetzt nicht mal langsam irgend jemand zu unserer Rettung kommen! Innerlich verfluchte ich die gesamte Situation. Und das alles nur, weil Rociel mich unbedingt hierher schleppen mußte!

"Eigentlich nicht. Aber vielleicht will dein kleiner Freund es ausprobieren." Er lächelte erst Raziel und dann mich eiskalt an. Ich weiß nicht, wer in diesem Augenblick blasser wurde, Raziel oder ich. Raziel sah mich mit Panik erfüllten Augen an. In meinen Inneren breitete sich allmählich eine unnatürliche Kälte aus. Noch etwas mehr und ich werde das Siegel zerbrechen, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen.

"Laß ihn in Ruhe oder du wirst es bereuen!" Meine Stimme hatte einen eisigen Klang angenommen. Er hob leicht die Augenbrauen.

"Drohst du mir etwa?" Lächelnd fixierte ich ihn und er zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er sich wieder fing. Komm, fordere mich heraus! Du erlebst dein blaues Wunder!

"Dir sollte doch klar sein, das du keine Chance hast!" Und ob ich das weiß, aber das wird mich nicht daran hindern, dir notfalls deine arrogante Visage zu polieren, denn selbst wenn das Siegel bricht und wieder alle Hunter dieser Welt hinter mir her sind bin ich immer noch stärker als du. Und das werde ich dich jetzt auch spüren lassen!

"Wirklich? Oder liegt das nur daran, das du zu feige bist, um es allein mit einem Menschen aufzunehmen? Sag bloß, ich mache dir so viel Angst." Um die passende Wirkung zu erzielen krönte ich das Ganze noch mit einem gehässigem Lachen. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Jetzt habe ich sein Ego gekränkt und das wird und kann er bestimmt nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, denn auch seine Männer begannen sich langsam darüber zu wundern.

"Wie du willst, dann eben nur wir beide!" Er gab den Anderen ein Zeichen und sie bildeten einen Kreis um uns. Raziel wurde allerdings von seinem Wächter außerhalb dieses Kreises gehalten. Kopfschüttelnd zog Silberköpfchen seinen Mantel aus und reichte ihn einem seiner Mitstreiter. Lächelnd wandte er sich wieder mir zu und zog ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel, das schon eher einer Machete gleichkommt, als einem Messer. Ich erwiderte seine Herausforderung in dem ich meine Stellung veränderte und ihn mit erhobenen Fäusten erwartete.

"Nur noch mal fürs Protokoll, wenn ich dich besiege, dann können wir gehen?" Siegessicher wandte er sich an seine Männer.

"WENN du das schaffen solltest werden wir euch für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen, aber falls nicht, dann stirbst du und dein kleiner Freund wird das Vergnügen haben seinen Kopf dafür hinhalten zu dürfen!" Na, das ist ja wenigstens etwas. Nur, das Raziel dann als mein angeblicher Mörder dastehen sollte gefällt mir gar nicht. Nun gut, nicht zu ändern. Ich werde nicht verlieren!

"Abgemacht!" Kaum hatte ich das ausgesprochen attackierte er mich schon mit voller Wucht und ich konnte vorerst die Chance, den Dolch zu ziehen vergessen. So gut es ging wich ich seinen Schlägen aus, bis ich endlich mal zwei Sekunden Raum hatte und mitten in einer Seitwärtsdrehung den Dolch aus meinem Hosenbund befreien konnte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn er hatte zu einem Stoß in mein Herz angesetzt, den ich mit dem Dolch abfing. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und zog sich etwas in die Defensive zurück. So, jetzt bin ich dran! Ohne groß darauf zu achten, das ich mich durch zu auffällige Manöver verraten könnte drängte ich ihn zurück. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn plötzlich kam wieder Leben in ihn. Fast hätte er meine Hals erwischt, aber ich schaffte es gerade noch dem Stoß auszuweichen. Dafür kam er dann allerdings mit viel Schwung in Richtung meiner Rippen. Mit einem gekonnten Rückwärtssalto kam ich aus seiner Reichweite und sprengte den Kreis, der erstaunt vor uns zurück wich. Immer noch fluchend attackierte er noch heftiger als zuvor und schaffte es mir den Dolch aus der Hand zu schlagen. Entsetzt sah ich zu, wie dieser durch die Luft wirbelte und außerhalb jeglicher Reichweite liegen blieb. So eine verdammte Scheiße! Und jetzt dreht der auch noch richtig auf! (Als wenn die Situation nicht auch so schon lebensgefährlich genug ist!) Nur dank meiner Körperbeherrschung und Kampferfahrung gelang es mir ihm immer wieder auszuweichen. Allmählich beginnt das Ganze an meinen Kräften zu zehren. Die Behandlung von kurz vorher hat ihr übriges getan und meine Kondition um Einiges zu schwächen. Wenn das so weitergeht hat er mich bald! Im letzten Augenblick schaffte ich es mit ein paar Flickflaks einer weiteren Angriffswelle zu entkommen. Nur habe ich jetzt die Brüstung hinter mir. Shit und er ist noch nicht mal aus der Puste! Zufrieden lächelte er mich an und vollführte einen so gezielten Schlag, das ich gezwungen war auf die Brüstung auszuweichen. Ziemlich wackelige Angelegenheit das Ganze, vor allem wenn man nebenbei immer wieder diversen Attacken ausweichen muß! Endlich hielt er mal für einen Augenblick ein und sah mich triumphierend an. Toll, wohin kann ich jetzt eigentlich noch ausweichen!

"Gib endlich auf, du hast keine Chance mehr!" Er wirkte kaum erschöpft, im Gegensatz zu mir. Der Schweiß lief mir von der Stirn und mein Atem hörte sich auch nicht an, als hätte ich gerade zwei Stunden genüßlich auf einer Parkbank verbracht. Eher nach fünf Kilometer Marathonlauf ohne Pause und das viel zu schnell! Nun, er wartete immer noch auf einen Antwort, also bitte.

"Eher sterbe ich!" Er nickte kurz, bevor er mir mit einem Tritt die Beine unter dem Körper weghaute und ich fiel.

_00-10-14_

_Next: Part 07 - Broken Seal_

Defunciongmx.de


	8. Part 07

00-10-14

**Love of an angel**

Part 07

_Broken Seal_

Im letzten Augenblick schaffte ich es die rechte Hand auf die Brüstung zu bekommen und mich festzuhalten. Scheiße! Jeden Augenblick falle ich hier runter! Warum mußte ich mich auch unbedingt so provozieren lassen! Die Sache hätte so einfach abgehakt werden können, wenn ich einfach einen auf harmloser, verängstigter Mensch gemacht hätte! Aber nein, mein Ego mußte sich ja unbedingt melden! Fluchend versuchte ich auch die zweite Hand auf die Brüstung zu bekommen, ohne sonderlichen Erfolg. Inzwischen ist die Wunde an meiner Hand wieder fleißig dabei zu bluten und das Blut läuft langsam an meinem Arm herunter. Ganz toll! Lange werde ich so garantiert nicht mehr durchhalten und unter mir geht es erstmal an die dreißig, vierzig Meter senkrecht runter. Da hab ich mir ja ganz schön was eingebrockt! Warum nur habe ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen! Eigentlich hätte ich es doch von Anfang an besser wissen müssen! Ich konnte spüren, wie meine Hand allmählich taub wurde und ich immer mehr an Halt verlor. Toll, ich wollte ja schon immer auf diese Art und Weise sterben! Ehrlich, ich kann mir überhaupt nichts Schöneres vorstellen! Tja, und sobald ich den Boden mit einem lautem Rumms begrüßt habe ist alles vorbei, dann kann ich mein wahres ich nicht länger verbergen. Super! Und das alles natürlich ausgerechnet in Yetzirah und in der Gegenwart von gut einem Dutzend Hunter! Vielen Dank noch mal Rociel-chan! Schätze mal, das mir noch etwa fünf Minuten zu leben bleiben, bevor hier das Chaos ausbricht. Die Brüstung war da allerdings ganz anderer Meinung und begann langsam vor sich hin zu bröckeln. Das war's dann wohl endgültig. Hätte ich doch vorhin bloß meine Klappe gehalten! Meine Finger glitten immer weiter über den rauhen Stein und ich stellte mich innerlich schon auf den Fall ein, als eine Hand nach meinem Arm griff. Verblüfft sah ich nach oben. Hat der jetzt seine Meinung geändert und läßt mich doch am Leben! Doch es war nicht Silberköpfchen, der mir da entgegen sah.

"Raziel!" Das nennt man Rettung in letzte Sekunde! Wie hat es dieses Kerlchen bloß geschafft freizukommen?

"Festhalten Shao-san!" Ich nickte und griff in den Stoff seines Mantels. Er setzte nun sein gesamtes Gewicht ein und Stück für Stück gewann ich wieder an Höhe. Er war vollkommen auf mich konzentriert und bemerkte so nichts mehr um sich herum. Im Gegensatz zu mir, denn ich sah den maskierten Engel, der plötzlich hinter ihm stand und seine Waffe erhoben hatte.

"Raziel! Paß auf! Hinter dir!" Zu spät. Er drehte gerade seinen Kopf, als der Andere ihm einen Schlag ins Genick versetzte und das mit dem Knauf seines Revolver. Es gab einen dumpfen Knall und Raziel lag halbohnmächtig auf der Brüstung.

"Raziel!" Meine Stimme klang extrem schrill, aber es brachte ihn wieder zu sich.

"Keine Sorge, ich hab dich!" Er sah mich lächelnd an, doch seine Augen flackerten unaufhörlich und es ist bestimmt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er vollständig das Bewußtsein verlieren wird. Unter seinen blonden Haaren kam Blut zum Vorschein und er verlor zusehends an Halt. Wenn das so weitergeht segelt er mit mir runter!

"Raziel! Laß los! Das schaffst du nicht!" Augenblicklich wurde sein Griff wieder stärker und er funkelte mich empört an.

"Nein! Ich lasse dich nicht sterben!" Verdammt, warum will er es denn nicht verstehen! Jetzt ist nun wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um zu demonstrieren, das man ein Ego besitzt. Die Brüstung bekam immer mehr Risse und würde bald komplett einstürzen.

"Laß los! Sonst fallen wir noch beide!" Wieder Kopfschütteln. Wie kann man in einem solchen Augenblick nur so stur sein! Er steht kurz davor endgültig das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. In diesem Augenblick gab die Brüstung ganz nach und er purzelte mir entgegen. Sofort fiel natürlich auch ich in Richtung Boden, aber irgend wie gelang es mir ihn an mich zu ziehen und zu kontrollieren, ob er noch immer bei Bewußtsein war. Puh, er ist zum Glück völlig weggetreten. Wenn ich mich beeile kann ich uns beide retten, aber die Sache birgt ein extremes Risiko. Ach, mir ist jetzt alles egal, das Siegel wird auf jeden Fall in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, ob nun so oder beim Aufprall. Ich kann einfach nicht zulassen, das er meinetwegen stirbt! Einmal! Es muß nur dieses eine Mal klappen! Mehr verlange ich gar nicht! Ich fing an mich zu konzentrieren und beachtete den sich unaufhörlich nähernden Boden nicht mehr länger. Bitte, laß es funktionieren! Es wird bei dieser einen Ausnahme bleiben, aber jetzt brauche ich sie! Ich spürte, wie mein Rücken sich allmählich erwärmte. Es klappt! Im nächsten Augenblick wurde der Fall abrupt gebremst. Dankbar warf ich einen Blick hinter mich und lächelte meine voll entfalteten Schwingen an, durch die leicht der Wind striff. Langsam glitt ich Raziel im Arm haltend zu Boden. Vorsichtig legte ich ihn unter einen Baum und meine Schwingen verschwanden fast ebenso schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen waren. Niemand würde etwas merken. Entferntes Lärmen schwerer Schritte sorgte dafür, das ich wieder nervös wurde. Was, wenn sie es gesehen haben? Viel Zeit für Überlegungen bleibt mir ohnehin nicht mehr und ich ziehe es vor dies erst sehr viel später in Erfahrung zu bringen und machte, das ich wegkam. Allerdings nicht ohne Raziel vorher noch einen Kuß auf die Wange zu hauchen.

"Bis bald mein kleiner, mutiger Engel." Ich war noch nicht halbwegs außer Sichtweite, als sich die ganze Aktion an mir rächte. Mein Rücken begann zu schmerzen fast so, als wenn ihn jemand stundenlang mit einer Peitsche maltretiert hätte. Auch eine der Erfahrungen, auf die ich in meinem Leben gerne verzichtet hätte. Je weiter ich ging, desto so stärker wurden die Schmerzen. Fast verlor ich das Bewußtsein und lehnte mich schwer atmend gegen eine Zaun, damit meine Beine an Ende nicht doch noch nachgaben. Oh man, ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, das die Wirkung dieses Mal so extrem ist. Aber ich wußte schließlich schon vorher, auf was ich mich da einlasse. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen Teil meiner Kräfte einsetze, die das Siegel zurückhält, ohne es dabei zu zerbrechen, hat das ziemlich starke (glatte Untertreibung!) Schmerzen zur Folge, die mir auch noch eine ganze Weile erhalten bleiben. Es gibt im Prinzip nur eine Chance dem zu entgehen, den Bruch des Siegels herbeizuführen. Doch ich ziehe es ehrlich gesagt vor die Schmerzen zu ertragen, ehe ich das tue! Zu spät bemerkte ich, das der Zaun hinter mir nachgab und ich schon wieder fiel. Es ging eine Weile nach unten, keine Ahnung, wie tief ich fiel, doch der Aufprall haute mich fast völlig weg. Jeder einzelne Knochen tat mir weh und mir wurde verdammt kalt. Allerdings nicht, weil ich im Sterben lag, das hätte ich sofort gemerkt sondern, weil ich mich in einem sehr kühlen Raum befand. Das bemerkte ich, als meine Hand über eine Eisfläche striff. Danach verlor ich das Bewußtsein.

Aus weiter Ferne drang das Gemurmel verschiedener Stimmen zu mir und ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, doch es klappte einfach nicht. Alles blieb dunkel. Dafür brennt mein Rücken wie Feuer. Ganz toll, einfach toll! Schwerfällig drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und sofort verringerter sich der Schmerz. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und blieb einfach so liegen. Obwohl der Rest meines Körpers sich auch nicht viel besser anfühlt. Geräusche, die sich wie das Getrappel von Kinderfüßen anhörten brachten mich dazu einen neuen Versuch zu starten meine Augen zu öffnen. Was endlich klappte! Vor mir erschien erst verschwommen, dann klarer ein blasses Kindergesicht, das mich mit großen, hellen Augen beobachtet. Kaum, das ich es gesehen hatte, war es auch schon wieder weg und eine glockenhelle Stimme ertönte.

"Sie ist wach!" Ich wollte hinter dem Kind her, aber kaum saß ich aufrecht krümmte ich mich auch schon wieder vor Schmerzen. Hoffentlich hört das bald wieder auf! Möchte echt mal wissen, wo ich jetzt schon wieder bin. Irgendwie schaffte ich es doch noch auf die Beine zu kommen und taumelte auf eine offenstehende Tür zu. Etwas stoppte mich plötzlich und als ich genauer hinsah erkannte ich, das mir jemand mit voller Absicht den Weg versperrte. Fluchend versuchte ich das Hindernis zu umgehen, aber zwei starke Hände packten mich an den Schultern und ein Weiterkommen wurde völlig unmöglich.

"Du solltest liegen bleiben!" Ärgerlich hob ich den Blick, um endlich zu wissen, welcher Vollidiot mir da eigentlich im Weg steht und fast hätten in diesem Augenblick meine Knie nachgegeben. Dieses Mal ist es wirklich extrem hart! Ob das an der Umgebung liegt? Vor mir stand allerdings ausnahmsweise mal nicht Rociel, sondern der Engel, dem ich quasi das Leben gerettet hatte.

"Nein! Ich muß zurück!" In seinem Blick spiegelte sich purer Unglauben wieder. Nicht schon wieder! Ich habe echt keinen Bock jetzt auch noch ihm die ganze Sache zu erklären!

"Wieso? Du hättest schön längst verschwinden sollen! Hast du meine Nachricht nicht bekommen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was ich sofort bereute, da sich daraufhin wieder eine Schmerzenswelle einstellte. Es wird wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich mich wieder ohne Schmerzen bewegen kann. Verdammter Mist!

"Das verstehst du nicht. Ich kann hier noch nicht weg!" Er hob ratlos die Hände und da mir dadurch jegliche Stütze fehlte sackte ich auf dem Boden zusammen und verzog sofort das Gesicht, als ein Brennen durch meine Beine fuhr und sich bis zu meinem Brustkorb erstreckte. Sofort zog er mich wieder auf die Beine. Die Berührung seiner Hände hat etwas von einem glühenden Eisen auf meiner Haut.

"Was ist bloß mit dir passiert? Seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben scheinst du viel von deiner Gesundheit eingebüßt zu haben, Du kannst ja noch nicht mal mehr alleine stehen." Ich gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern konzentrierte mich darauf nicht vor lauter Schmerz aufzuschreien und nicht schon wieder zu fallen. So schlimm sind die Auswirkungen wirklich noch nie gewesen! Bald muß ich machen, das ich auch Yetzirah verschwinde. Ich bin schon viel zu lange hier und das Siegel wird immer schwächer. Normalerweise hätten die Schmerzen schon längst nachlassen müssen.

"Stimmt es eigentlich, das du mit Rociel schläfst?" Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Wie kommt der plötzlich auf so was? Damit habe ich nun ganz und gar nicht gerechnet. Ja okay, es ist scheinbar schon seit geraumer Zeit Thema Nummer eins bei den Engeln und es geht mir ehrlich gesagt tierisch auf den Keks!

"NEIN!" Fauchte ich ihn an. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, wodurch sein Griff für einige Sekunden fester wurde. Dieses Mal konnte ich ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. Warum läßt er mich nicht einfach los? Mir tut alles weh!

"Was ist los mit dir? So wie du aussiehst solltest du schleunigst zu Raphael gebracht werden, damit er sich um dich kümmern kann!" Er klang ehrlich besorgt, doch es gelang mir nicht ihm zu antworten. Der Schmerz raubte mir fast den Atem. Behutsam führte er mich zu einem Tisch und sorgte dafür, das ich mich auf einem Stuhl niederließ. Seufzend lehnte ich mich zurück, aber als die Lehne nur annähernd meinen Rücken streifte zuckte ich zusammen. Die Berührung ist unerträglich! Zum Glück tut mir wenigstens mein Hintern nicht so weh, wie der übrige Rest meines Körpers! Er scheint mit mir zu reden, doch ich schaffe noch nicht mal mehr ein Nicken. Endlich verließ er den Raum und ich sackte mit dem Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte, die Arme weit von mir gestreckt. Er hat zwar noch irgend etwas gesagt, aber ich habe schon gar nicht mehr hingehört. So läßt es sich wenigstens aushalten, doch wenn er zurück kommt muß ich mein gesamtes Schauspieltalent auspacken, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich muß verhindern, das er anfängt mir Fragen zu stellen und noch mehr. Zu allererst muß ich verhindern, das er versucht mich zu Raphael zu schleppen, denn dort wird mich Rociel garantiert sofort finden und ich bin jetzt nicht mehr in der Verfassung ihm noch irgend wie noch entgegen zu treten. Langsam straffte ich meinen Oberkörper wieder und brachte ihn in eine aufrechte Position. Natürlich wird jede noch so kleine Bewegung von schmerzenden Stichen begleitet, aber es läßt sich aushalten. Vorsichtig hob ich die Arme an und hielt sie eine Zeitlang in der Schwebe. Sie zittern wie Espenlaub und es gelingt mir einfach nicht sie ruhig zu halten. Noch schlimmer wurde es allerdings, als ich auch noch die Hände öffnete und wieder schloß. Das hatte keinen Zweck, es verschlimmerte nur den Schmerz. Resigniert ließ ich sie wieder sinken und untersuchte meine rechte Hand. Sieht übel aus das Ganze. Die Wunde hat sich um einiges vergrößert und es scheint, das sie sich entzündet hat und sie blutet immer noch, auch wenn es nicht mehr so schlimm ist wie vorher. Vorsichtig tastete ich über die Wunde. Die Hand ist so gut wie taub. Ich spüre die Wunde schon fast nicht mehr, aber das zeigt nur, wie gefährlich sie ist. Sie muß unbedingt behandelt werden. Langsam hob ich den Blick und ließ ihn umherstreifen. Der Raum war sehr spärlich eingerichtet, nur ein paar einzelne Tische und Stühle, ansonsten ist er leer. Auf den Wänden befindet sich noch nicht einmal Tapete oder Putz, es ist der bloße Stein. Dennoch scheinen hier nicht wenig Leute leben. Wie deutlich die vorhandene Wäschespur zeigt, die sich quer durch den halben Raum erstreckt. Es gibt auch keine Fenster, sondern nur kleine Bullaugen, durch die ein paar spärliche Sonnenstrahlen fielen. Wo bin ich hier? Es gibt drei Türen, die eine, aus der ich gekommen bin, dann eine links neben mir, sie ist allerdings verschlossen und daneben noch eine, in der ein junges Mädchen steht, das mich staunend beobachtet. Wie lange steht sie wohl schon da? Seit er mich hierher geführt hat? Sie hielt eine Schüssel fest, aus der ein paar Bandagen heraushingen. Ihre glatten, kinnlangen, blonden Haare betonten nur die Blässe ihres Gesichts und trotz ihrer Kleidung kann man erkennen, das sie wohl schon lange nicht mehr ausreichend gegessen hat. Sie wirkt sehr mager und zerbrechlich. Trotzdem sprühen ihre Augen in einem warmen Feuer, was Rückschluß auf einen starken Willen läßt. Ich muß sie ziemlich lange angestarrte haben, denn auf einmal veränderte sich ihr Blick. Er wurde hart und fast könnte man sogar meinen feindselig. Toll, noch einer! Bitte hinten anstellen! Trotzdem kam sie auf mich zu und lächelte etwas. Sie ist hübsch, auch wenn sie noch hübscher wäre, wenn sie nicht so abgezehrt aussehen würde. Ich rang mich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln durch und ihr Blick wurde etwas sanfter. Trotzdem verzog ich schon bald wieder das Gesicht, da jeder einzelne Muskel darin zu schmerzen begann. Besorgt sah sie mich an. Sie stand jetzt fast neben mir und ich spürte ihre Aura so deutlich, wie es schon lange nicht mehr der Fall gewesen war. Auch sie ist ein Engel, auch wenn sie sich von den Anderen deutlich unterscheidet, ihre Aura bewirkt bei mir nicht gleich dieses ach so wohl bekannte Panikgefühl.

"Was willst du von mir?" Ich hatte mir Mühe gegeben nicht allzu unfreundlich zu klingen, doch erschrak ich zu tiefst über meine Stimme. Sie war kaum noch ein Wispern. Ob sie mich überhaupt verstanden hatte? Sorgsam stellte sie die Schüssel auf dem Tisch ab und nahm ein kleines Fläschen heraus.

"Halt jetzt still! Es wird etwas brennen." Ihre Stimme ist ganz sanft und doch spürte ich deutlich, das sie keinen Widerspruch dulden würde. Ich seufzte, als sie vorsichtig meine rechte Hand auf den Tisch legte und begann den Inhalt des Fläschchens darauf zu träufeln. Noch spürte ich nichts von dem angekündigten Brennen, aber als sie die Hand umdrehte und den Vorgang auf der Innenseite wiederholte schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich biß mir auf die Lippen und gab keinen Ton von mir. Zufrieden lächelnd stellte sie das Fläschchen zurück und begann damit meine Hand zu verbinden. Ihre Finger berührten mich kaum und doch wurde der Verband immer fester. Ich bemerkte fast nicht, das sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig war. Erst als die Schüssel wieder aufhob registrierte ich es und betrachtete verwundert meine Hand. Besser hätte es auch kein Profi hinbekommen! Der Verband sitzt eins A und von der Wunde ist nichts mehr zu erkennen. Man könnte fast meinen, es würde sich um etwas harmloses handeln.

"Danke." Brachte ich murmelnd hervor und sie lächelte mich wieder an. Der Blick war jetzt hell und freundlich. Ich wünschte ich hätte die Kraft gehabt aufzustehen und ihr die Hand zu reichen, aber es ist besser für mich sitzen zu bleiben. Es widerstrebte mir nur so da zu sitzen und nichts tun zu können, ohne das mir bei jeder auch noch so kleinen Bewegung jede Faser meines Körpers höllisch weh tut. Irgendwie haben die letzten Tagen ausgereicht, um mich restlos zu schaffen. Ich bräuchte dringend mal 'ne Pause, aber die wird mir garantiert nicht vergönnt sein. Außerdem muß ich unbedingt noch einen Weg finden, um noch vor Sonnenuntergang Sheol zu erreichen. Noch ein paar Tage in Yetzirah und ich fange an durchdrehen! Sie war inzwischen wieder verschwunden ohne, das ich es bemerkt hatte. Vorsichtig versuchte ich aufzustehen und tastete mich am Tisch entlang. Na bitte, es geht doch. Zwar etwas wackelig, aber ich kam vorwärts. Zögernd sah ich mich um. Welche Tür nehme jetzt am Besten? Ich entschied mich für die goldene Mitte nur waren das fast zwei Meter ohne jegliche Stütze! Langsam löste ich mich vom Tisch und wankte auf die Tür zu. Zum Glück kam ich stehend dort an. So und jetzt erstmal tief Luft holen. Diese kurze Strecke hat mich ganz schön geschafft! Wenn das so weitergeht dauert es Jahre, bis ich hier raus bin! Es würde wesentlich schneller gehen, wenn Cee irgendwie zu finden wäre, aber er hielt sich auch weiterhin versteckt und ich hatte nicht den Mut nach ihm zu rufen, aus Angst er könnte dadurch von den falschen Leuten entdeckt werden. Er wird schon wieder aufkreuzen, wenn er es für nötig hält! Leise öffnete ich die Tür und schlich in den angrenzenden Raum. Es wurde ziemlich dunkel, als sie sich hinter mir schloß und so wartete ich einen Augenblick, bis sich meine Augen an die geänderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten. Also mal ehrlich, so wie es hier aussieht ist das entweder ein sehr verkommener Lagerraum oder eine Rumpelkammer! Überall stapeln sich bergeweise Kisten und ähnliches. Immer schön windschief, damit auch ja irgendwann etwas runterfällt. Es kommt schon einem Selbstmordversuch gleich sich durch dieses Chaos einen Weg zu bahnen, aber laut diversen Leuten bin ich ja eh schon gefährdet, also kommt es darauf auch nicht mehr an. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes befand sich ein weit geöffnetes Fenster, durch das man das Blau des Himmels erkennen konnte. Immer schön darauf bedacht nirgendwo anzuecken kam ich doch ziemlich gut voran. Es sind nur ein paar Meter bis zum Fenster!

"Was machst du hier!" Vor lauter Schreck verlor ich prompt das Gleichgewicht und taumelte gegen einen der unzähligen Stapel, der sofort ins Wanken geriet und bestimmt auch gleich über mir zusammenbricht. Schon fallen mir die ersten Kartons entgegen. Ich stieß einen Schrei aus. Mit viel Glück gelang es mir dem ersten Karton auszuweichen, aber dafür kippte jetzt fast alles! Eine Lawine von diversem Zeugs stürzte auf mich herunter und ich versuchte es irgendwie zu schaffen nicht getroffen zu werden. Was allerdings ganz gewaltig in die Hose ging, da mir immer noch jede Bewegung höllisch weh tut. Plötzlich spürte ich einen Arm um meiner Hüfte und wurde hochgehoben. Am liebsten hätte ich laut geschrien, denn die Berührung brannte wie Feuer auf meiner Haut. Hier und da trafen mich vereinzelt herunterfallende Kartons und jedesmal habe ich das Gefühl, das man mir tausend Nadeln in den Körper jagt. So weit ich das von meiner Perspektive aus beurteilen kann liege ich bei irgend jemanden über der Schulter, der sich sehr schnell in Richtung Tür bewegt. Hinter uns brach allmählich alles zusammen. Ich hörte, wie mein Träger die Tür öffnete und merkte auch, wie wir hindurch hasteten. Mit einem lauten Knall schloß sie sich wieder, aber das war nichts in dem Vergleich zu dem Lärm, der zwei Sekunden später losbrach. Man könnte meinen, da drin würde ein Erdbeben stattfinden.

"Hey, laß mich runter!" Mir gefällt es nicht sonderlich, das ich immer noch über einer Schulter hänge. Vor allem, wenn ich nicht weiß bei wem! Weshalb ich auch nicht gerade freundlich klang. Sehr behutsam wurde ich wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Was ich normaler weise auch sehr begrüßt hätte, nur fraß sich beim Hinabgleiten wieder ein stechender Schmerz durch meine Eingeweide. Es wird einfach nicht besser! Ziemlich geschafft sah ich mir meine Retter erstmal genauer an. Is ja doll, denn ich kenn ich doch! Das ist wieder der Engel, dem ich vor geraumer Zeit das Leben gerettet habe. Dabei dachte ich er hätte was dringendes zu erledigen.

"Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht!" Er klang ziemlich KO und sah auch nicht gerade viel besser aus. Mir geht's ähnlich.

"Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, das du auf mich warten sollst!" Ich antwortet ihm nicht, sondern sah mich nach der nächstbesten Tür um. Es hat doch sowieso keinen Zweck hier irgend jemanden etwas zu erklären. Die kapieren es doch eh nicht oder sind strikt dagegen. Eben typisch Engel!

"Hey Shao! Ich rede mit dir!" Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und sofort zog sich ein stechender Schmerzen durch meinen Arm. Ich fuhr herum.

"Laß mich!" Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und zog seine Hand zurück. Kein Wunder, ich klinge momentan auch eher nach Eisberg, als nach irgend etwas anderem. Ziemlich besorgt sah er mich an.

"Wie schwer bist du eigentlich verletzt! Ich habe den Eindruck, das dir jede einzelne Berührung Schmerzen bereitet." Das ist ja glatt unheimlich, wie schnell ihm das auffällt! Ich wäre bestimmt nie auf die Idee gekommen, das mir überhaupt irgend etwas weh tun könnte!

"Keine Ahnung, aber es geht schon wieder." Ich mußte es unbedingt schaffen ihn auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen. Mir fehlt einfach der Nerv noch weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Es reicht schließlich, das mir alles weh tut! Dabei fällt mir allerdings auch ein, das ich seinen Namen noch gar nicht kenne und ihm ist wohl das selbe durch den Kopf gegangen, da er ihn mir gerade nennen wollte, als ich ihn unterbrach.

"Nein, es ist besser, wenn ich ihn nicht kenne. So kann mir wenigstens keiner vorwerfen, das ich lügen würde, wenn ich behaupte ihn nicht zu kennen." Er sah mich irritiert an. Hey, schon mal was von Taktik gehört? Was meinst du, wie sehr mich Rociel nerven wird, wenn er spitz kriegt, wo ich gesteckt habe und mit wem ich zusammen war?

"Schon gut, ich habe auch nicht vor dich immer mit 'Hey du' anzusprechen. Sagen wir einfach, ich nenne dich vorerst Angel, bevor uns was besseres einfällt." Es schien bei im Klick gemacht zu haben, denn er nickte zu stimmend. Damit ist dieses Problem also gelöst. Bleibt die Frage, wie ich jetzt wieder zurück komme. Der Name ist zwar auch nicht das Höchstmaß an Kreativität, aber er wird seinen Zweck erfüllen. Immer noch besser, als wenn Rociel mir hinterher deswegen auf den Keks geht.

"Hey Angel! ich muß unbedingt nach Sheol. Kennst du zufällig den Weg?" Aus seinem Gesicht wich sämtliche Farbe. Er wiederholte noch einmal fassungslos das Wort Sheol, bevor er entschlossen den Blick hob.

"Ja, ich kenne den Weg." Hey, endlich! Das wird auch langsam Zeit, das mich hier einer versteht! Ich dachte schon, daß das wird nie mehr was.

"Gut!" Ich ging zielstrebig auf die nächstbeste Tür zu. Man muß die Gelegenheit nutzen, bevor noch irgend etwas dazwischen kommt. Abhauen werde ich natürlich noch nicht, dafür muß ich erst noch ein, zwei Dinge mit Rociel klären, aber es ist ein Anfang.

"Aber ich werde ihn dir nicht zeigen!" Das ist ja wohl! Wütend wirbelte ich herum und funkelte ihn an.

"WAS!" Er ließ sich davon in keinster Weise beeindrucken. Dabei bin ich doch so nah dran.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das ist! Du weißt doch gar nicht, was dich dort erwartet! Höchstwahrscheinlich würdest du dabei sterben!" Bitte, das habe ich heute doch schon mal gehört! Der tut glatt so, als müßte das auf mich irgend eine Wirkung haben. Warum immer ich? Ich weiß doch wohl am Besten, was ich mit meinem Leben anfange.

"Das ist mir egal! Ich muß hier unbedingt weg!" Jetzt wirkte er völlig verwirrt. Ich kann förmlich das Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf aufleuchten sehen. Oh man, jetzt kapier es doch endlich! Ich habe keinen Bock hier alles fünfmal durchzukauen!

"Du scheinst ja wirklich nicht sonderlich an deinem Leben zu hängen!" Wieder mal typisch Engel! Nur weil man mal eine in ihren Augen völlig bescheuerte Idee hat stempeln die einen als Lebensmüde ab! Engel! Pah!

"Nein, aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg um hier ein für alle mal zu verschwinden!" Er kapiert es immer noch nicht, das ist deutlich zu sehen. Genau wie vorhin Rociel-chan! Verflucht! Ich wollte doch nicht mehr an diesen Kerl denken! Wenn ich noch länger hierbleibe drehe ich wirklich noch durch!

"Was für einen anderen Weg?" Shit! Zu viel verraten! Warum kann ich auch nicht ein einziges Mal meine große Klappe halten!

"Vergiß es! Das war einfach nur so dahin gesagt!" Davon ließ er sich allerdings nicht überzeugen und bohrte weiter nach, wobei ich ihn konsequent ignorierte. Wirklich die beste Möglichkeit um mit Engeln fertig zu werden! Nur leider klappt das nicht immer. Schließlich gab er es auf und lud mich zum Essen ein, um mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, wie er sich ausdrückte. Ich war ziemlich überrascht, als ich mich an einem Tisch mit nahezu zwei Dutzend Kindern wiederfand, an dem auch der weibliche Engel saß, der vorhin meine Wunde versorgt hatte.

"Shatiel, sei bitte so gut und decke für eine Person mehr." Sie nickte und wies mir einen Stuhl zu, bevor sie kurz verschwand und mit einem Gedeck für mich wieder kam. Dankbar ließ mich auf dem Stuhl nieder und lächelte erleichtert in die Runde. Meine Beine sind kurz davor gewesen wieder zu Pudding zu werden. Die Kinder musterten mich mit großen Fragenden Augen und bald war ich Anziehungspunkt Nummer eins für all ihre Fragen. Sie plapperten wild durcheinander, so das es mir kaum gelang zu verstehen, was sie eigentlich alles von mir wissen wollten. Keines der Kinder scheint mir älter als zehn oder zwölf Jahre zu sein. Wo kommen die bloß alle her? Bisher habe ich geglaubt, das Metatron das einzige Kind in Yetzirah ist. Lächelnd beantwortete ich den Großteil ihrer neugierigen Fragen und ließ mich von ihrem unbeschwerten Lachen anstecken. Kinder haben schon immer dafür gesorgt, das ich alle Probleme für eine gewisse Zeit vergesse und mich einzig und allein ihnen widme. So ließ ich mich auch bereitwillig dazu breitschlagen nach dem Essen mit ihnen noch einen Spaziergang zu machen. Allerdings spottete das Essen jeglicher Beschreibung. Die Suppe ist quasi heißes Wasser ohne Inhalt und nach dem Geschmack im Brot, sowie den restlichen Sachen, die normalerweise in eine Suppe gehören, sucht man vergeblich. Kein Wunder, das die Kinder alle so abgemagert wirken! Ich fragte Angel nach dem Grund und er erklärte mir, das diese Kinder 'I-children', also Improper Children seien, die aus der Beziehung zweier Engel entstanden sind und zusammen mit ihren Eltern in die Slums von Yetzirah verbannt worden waren, da Liebe zwischen Engeln seit altersher verboten ist. Er erklärte mir auch, das ich mich jetzt in eben jenen Slums befand, wo ein ständiger Überlebenskampf herrschte und dadurch natürlich auch Nahrungsmittel egal welcher Art totale Mangelware waren. Das erklärt einiges! Vor allem, warum Rociel-chan bisher noch nicht aufgekreuzt ist, um mich zurück zu holen. Hier wird er mich garantiert zu allerletzt suchen! Was mir etliches an Zeit verschafft! Nach meiner Meinung ist die Situation so nicht tragbar und ich fragte ihn, ob es nicht eine Chance gibt doch irgendwie an genügend Lebensmittel zu kommen. Er meinte nur, das es so gut wie unmöglich sei, da die Transporte strengstens überwacht werden und man nur mit dem richtigen Paßwort und der richtigen Stimmenidentifizierung dafür sorgen konnte, das sie ihre Route änderten und ihre Ladung wo anders abladen würden. In den Slums muß man sich eben mit den Resten begnügen, die auf dem Müll landen. Zufrieden lächelnd bat ich ihn mir bei unserem Spaziergang mal eines dieser Terminals für solche Fälle zu zeigen. Er konnte sich zwar nicht erklären, warum mich das interessiert, aber er machte mit mir den kleinen Abstecher und schon bald stand ich vor einem dieser Teile, während die Anderen schon einmal weiter gingen. Es sah im Prinzip aus, wie ein hochgerüsterter Computer und erinnerte doch stark an das Teil, das ich auch zu Hause stehen habe. Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten lockte ich mich ein. Er stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

"Woher kennst du dich denn damit aus?" Mürrisch gab ich ihm zu verstehen, das er sich ruhig verhalten sollte, denn nur ein Fehler und dieses kleine Manöver wird sofort durchschaut werden. Zum Glück besitzt die Kiste keine Kamera, ansonsten hätte ich die Sache von Anfang an vergessen können. Mit gewohnter Routine setzte ich mir das Kopfteil auf und wühlte die Dateien durch. Ziemlich schnell hatte ich die Dateien zur Lebensmittelauslieferung gefunden. Ich klickte auf 'Neue Lieferung' und tippte die Adresse ein, die Angel mir verdutzt nannte. Es folgte das übliche, was darf es sein, bevor die letzte Sicherheitsabfrage kam. Ich tippte mein Paßwort ein und hatte kaum den Namen Rociel getippt, als es in dem Kopfhörer zu knistern begann.

"Rociel-sama?" Angel wurde ziemlich nervös und ich gab ihm ein Zeichen, das alles okay sei, bevor ich in das Mikro sprach.

"Ja?" Ein Blick auf Angel zeigte mir, das ich Erfolg gehabt hatte. Er starrte mich völlig ungläubig an. Kein Wunder, denn meine Stimme ist zu einer perfekten Kopie von Rociels geworden. Niemand würde den Unterschied bemerken. Da sich am anderen Ende immer noch nichts tat setzte ich noch einen drauf. Wenn schon denn schon!

"Gibt es irgendein Problem?" Ich konnte hören, wie da plötzlich jemand ziemlich nervös wurde. Man macht das Spaß!

"Nein... eigentlich nicht-" Bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte weiter zu sprechen schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. Oh man, das könnte ich den ganzen Tag machen!

"Gut! Ich erwarte die Lieferung in spätestens einer Stunde!" Ohne auf die Antwort zu warten unterbrach ich die Verbindung und lockte mich wieder aus. Der letzte Satz hat ziemlich drohend geklungen. Fast so gut, wie das Original! Da wird garantiert keiner auf die Idee kommen diese Order zu ignorieren oder, das die Nachricht vielleicht nicht von Rociel stammen könnte. Zufrieden verließ ich mit Angel den Raum und wir traten den Rückweg an. Schade, das nicht alles so einfach ist, wie das.

"Du bist einfach unglaublich!" Lächelnd sah ich ihn an. Fällt ihm das wirklich erst jetzt auf? Ich denke doch, das sollte ihm schon längst bekannt sein. Schließlich habe ich ihm den Hals gerettet.

"Danke!" Er erwiderte mein Lächeln und fuhr fort.

"Wie hast du es bloß geschafft an dieses Paßwort zu kommen? Und dann die Sache mit deiner Stimme! Wie hast du das gemacht?" Tja, eigentlich ist die Sache ziemlich simpel. Erstens ist das ohnehin mein Paßwort gewesen, das mir Zugang zu so ziemlich allen Dateien in Yetzirah verschafft und ich habe schließlich schon gestern Abend festgestellt, das es immer noch funktioniert. Und zweitens ist die Sache mit der Stimme nun wirklich mehr als einfach. Es ist eben nur etwas Übung erforderlich mit ein klein wenig angeborenem Talent. Rociels Stimme habe ich schließlich oft genug gehört um zu wissen, wie man sie am Besten nachahmen kann. Allerdings habe selbst ich nicht damit gerechnet, das die Sache auf Anhieb so gut klappt. Angel erklärte ich allerdings nur, das ich beides von Rociel-chan gelernt hätte. (Wo auch immer man da die Logik sehen möchte.) Wir fanden den Rest der Truppe auf einer Art Aussichtsplattform wieder, wo sie schon eine ganze Weile auf uns zu warten schienen. Ich nahm Angel das Versprechen ab vorerst noch kein Wort über die bevorstehende Lebensmittellieferung zu verlieren, da die Sache ja immer noch schief gehen könnte. Wer weiß schon, wie die hier arbeiten! Die Kinder beobachteten interessiert die vorbei ziehenden Wolken und ich fragte mich warum, bis ich eine leise Melodie vernahm, die sich immer weiter verstärkte und schließlich deutlich zu hören war. Es klang so ähnlich wie der Gesang einiger Wale in Assia. Neugierig trat ich ebenfalls an den Rand der Brüstung, als sich plötzlich ein riesiger Schatten aus den Wolken empor hob und an uns vorbeistreifte. Fasziniert folgte ich seinen Bewegungen und dann tauchte er aus den Wolken auf. Ein riesiger, weißer Wal, der in den Wolken schwimmt, als würde er sich in einem Meer befinden! Ich lachte plötzlich auf. Fast hätte ich sie vergessen! Die Wolkenwale! Ihre Heimat ist schon seit je her der Himmel der Yetzirah umgibt! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Sein Gesang nahm immer wieder neue Formen an und schon bald tummelten sich unzählige von ihnen vor unseren Augen in den Wolken. Die Kinder waren heillos begeistert und nach und nach hoben wir sie hoch, damit sie das Schauspiel noch besser verfolgen konnten. Die Melodie der Gesänge wurde immer fröhlicher und nach einiger Zeit konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten und stimmte in ihre Melodie mit ein. Sie nahmen meinen Gesang auf freudig auf und beantworteten ihn. Ich sang ohne den geringsten Text, da dieser absolut unnötig ist. Ihr Gesang besteht zum Großteil aus einer Aneinanderkettung der verschiedensten Töne, mit denen sie sich verständigen. Ihre Sprache ist nicht sonderlich schwer zu verstehen, wenn man einmal das Grundprinzip begriffen hat. Ein Glück, das ich meine wahre Stimme benutzten kann. Es würde nur halb so viel Spaß machen, wenn ich mich wieder hätte zurück halten müssen. Aber es ist ja inzwischen bekannt, wie meine wirkliche Stimme klingt und so kann aus vollem Herzen mitsingen. Einer von ihnen erwies sich als besonders neugierig und schwamm so dicht vor uns, das ihn die Kinder ohne Probleme berühren konnten. Er scheint es verwunderlich zu finden, das ich in der Lage bin mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Einige von den Kindern kitzelten ihn unter seiner Brustflosse und er gab ein paar zufriedene, quietschende Töne von sich. Unwillkürlich mußte ich lachen. Er hatte gefragt, ob alle diese Kinder von mir und Angel stammen.

"Sag mir jetzt nicht, das du sie verstehst." Angel schenkte mir ein ironisches Lächeln, das ich kurz erwiderte, bevor ich dem Wal und dann ihm antwortete.

"Natürlich! Ich habe nur vergessen, das ich es kann." Er gab ein lautes Seufzen von sich und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen, du wirst es mir garantiert nicht erklären und damit hat er vollkommen recht. Abwesend schenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Walen, die sich munter im weiten Blau tummelten. Wie lange ist es schon her, das ich zuletzt mit ihnen dort oben geschwommen bin? Dunkel erinnere ich mich daran, das es öfters getan haben muß...

Argh, verflucht noch mal! Diese Erinnerungsfetzen sind furchtbar! Ich muß wirklich machen, das ich hier verschwinde! Das Siegel wird immer schwächer und ich habe garantiert nicht vor es brechen zu lassen! Entschlossen drehte ich ihnen den Rücken zu, doch ein schriller Pfiff hinderte mich daran weiter zu gehen. Ich wirbelte augenblicklich herum.

"WAS!" In die Wale ist urplötzlich Bewegung gekommen und die Ersten schwammen schon panisch davon. Aufgeregt zog der Rest vor uns hin und her. Ich hatte Mühe die wild durcheinander wirbelden, schrillen Töne zu verstehen. Sie wiederholten im Prinzip immer dasselbe.

...NÄHERT SICH... ...UNHEIL... SCHON GANZ NAH... ...GROSSE GEFAHR... ...IMMER NÄHER... ...FLIEHT... ...BRINGT... ...IN SICHERHEIT... ...UNHEIL...

Ihre Panik ist mehr als nur deutlich zu erkennen. Ich kann sie mit jeder Faser meines Bewußtseins spüren. Doch ich kann mir nicht erklären, wovor sie Angst haben. Entschlossen beugte ich mich weit über die Brüstung und schrie in den aufkommenden Wind.

"Wovor? Wovor habt ihr solche Angst?" Wieder schollen mir die schrillen Töne entgegen, die mir in den Ohren weh taten und mich letzt endlich in die Knie zwangen.

...UNHEIL... DUNKLE SCHATTEN... ...SUCHEN ETWAS... ...GEFAHR DROHT...

"Ich verstehe das nicht! Sagt mir doch, was ihr meint." Ihr Gesang erhob sich immer weiter und die Kraft der Töne raubte mir fast den Atem. In meinem Kopf begann es zu pochen und ich legte schützende die Hände über meine Ohren, aber es brachte so gut wie nichts. Es wird immer schlimmer! Was ist bloß mit ihnen los!

...SUCHEN... ...SCHATTEN SUCHEN DICH... ...GEFAHR... ...IMMER NÄHER... ...DUNKELHEIT UNTER ENGELN... ...HUNTER... ...UNS ALLEN DROHT GEFAHR...

Das Wort Hunter durchzuckte mich wie ein Blitzschlag. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher und die Wale haben sie gespürt. Unglaublich, das sie schon so weit gekommen sind. Sie müssen schon sehr nah sein, wenn die Wale sie schon spüren können, aber noch lange nicht nah genug um mich zu finden.

"Angel! Shatiel! Bringt die Kinder hierweg! Schnell!" Ich schaffte es irgendwie gegen den schrillen Gesang der Wale anzukommen und schon konnte ich sehen, wie Shatiel damit begann die Kinder einzusammeln und wegzuführen. Allerdings nicht ohne mich dabei sichtlich verwirrt anzusehen. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Damit sind sie vorläufig in Sicherheit. Mühsam kämpfte ich mich wieder auf die Beine. Der Gesang und der Wind nahmen mit dem Verschwinden der Wale immer mehr ab, doch es gelingt mir kaum noch stehenzubleiben. Zu sehr hat mich das alles mitgenommen. Plötzlich stand Angel neben mir und stützte mich.

"Was ist los? Warum waren sie plötzlich so aufgeregt?" Ich schüttelt den Kopf und zog ihn aus dem Wind in Richtung der umstehenden Gebäude. Wir müssen nun wirklich nicht wie auf dem Präsentierteller stehenbleiben. Endlich waren wir hinter einer Ecke und es herrschte fast Windstille. Aufatmend lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand. Das Sirren in meinem Kopf flaute allmählich ab. Puh, noch etwas länger und mein Hirn wäre Brei gewesen!

"Sie haben mich gewarnt. Irgend etwas Bedrohliches sucht nach mir." Er sah mich ziemlich besorgt an und ich mußte unwillkürlich lachen. Ein Engel, der sich Sorgen um mich macht! Genial! Wollen wir wetten, das ich weiß, an wenn er dabei denkt?

"Nein, es nicht Rociel-chan." Bingo! Sofort sieht man wieder die Fragezeichen bei ihm aufleuchten.

"Wir haben ganz andere Probleme und sollten uns langsam beeilen hier zu verschwinden." Und was für welche! Trotzdem hielt er mir erstmal einen Vortrag von wegen ich solle das alles nicht so verdammt locker nehmen und endlich mal den Ernst der Lage begreifen, den ich mürrisch unterbrach, denn mit jeder Minute die verstreicht näheren sich uns unaufhörlich die Hunter und wir sind so gut wie hilflos! Außerdem weiß ich selber, wie Ernst die Sache ist! Da er sich auch weiterhin strikt weigerte mir den Weg nach Sheol zu zeigen setzte ich alle meine Überredungskünste ein, um ihn dazu zu bewegen mich wenigsten wieder zurück Rociel zu bringen. Endlich gab er sich geschlagen und wir gingen los. Schon an der ersten Biegung fielen mir ein paar halb im Schatten verborgene Gestalten auf, die auf irgend etwas zu warten schienen. Ohne viel Federlesen zog ich Angel zurück und linste vorsichtig um die Ecke. Entsetzte zuckte ich zurück und drückte mich an die Wand. Hunter! Verdammt, das ist mehr als ein Dutzend! Aber was zum Henker machen die Leute aus Rociels Garde dazwischen? Am meisten schockiert mich allerdings, das Silberköpfchen mitten unter ihnen steht. Es gelang mir nur mit Mühe meinen Atem und Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Angel fragte nachdem das Wort Hunter gefallen war schon gar nicht mehr weiter nach, warum ich denn plötzlich so blaß sei. Er bedeutete mir ihm vorsichtig zu folgen und so schlichen wir durch ziemlich abgegelegene Gassen, bis wir vor einem halbverfallendem Gebäude stehen blieben. Dezent zog er mich hinter sich her ins Innere. Wir können von Glück reden, wenn das Ganze nicht über uns zusammenbricht!

"Versprich mir, das du über alles, was ab jetzt geschieht kein einziges Wort verlieren wirst! Niemanden gegenüber! Verstanden?" Ich verstehe es zwar nicht, aber ich nickte trotzdem. Was macht schon ein Geheimnis mehr oder weniger? Er zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann betätigte er einen Mechanismus in der Wand. Zischend öffnete sich vor uns eine Tür und wir betraten den angrenzenden Raum. Ich stieß einen Pfiff aus. So viel High Tech auf einem Haufen und das in dieser Bruchbude! Not bad! Zielsicher betätigte er noch eine ganze Reihe an Hebeln und Schaltern und die Tür schloß sich wieder, während aus dem Boden eine runde Plattform hervorkam. In ziemlich knappen Worten, was darauf schließen läßt, das er so etwas öfter machte, erklärte er mir, das diese Plattform ein Teleporter sei und er mich damit zu Rociel zurückschicken würde. Die Funktionsweise von dem Ding ist mir zwar nach wie vor schleierhaft, aber ich stellte mich wie verlangt in die Mitte der Plattform. Er schärfte mir noch mals ein mich nur auf mein Ziel zu konzentrieren und dieses zu erreichen. Da ansonsten andere Kräfte versuchen würden mir zu schaden. Ich müßte mich deshalb auf jeden Fall beeilen. Was genau er damit meinte, oder was es letzt endlich bedeutete erklärte er mir natürlich nicht. Echt klasse! Das, was wirklich wichtig ist, läßt er weg! Schon mal was von lebenswichtigen Details gehört? Er hantierte wieder mit einigen Schaltern.

"Beam me up, Scotie!" Den Witz hat er nicht kapiert! Er guckte, als wenn ich ihm gerade seine Hose geklaut hätte. Kopfschüttelnd drückte er auf einen Schalter und schon baute sich rund um mich herum eine Lichtsäule auf, in der ich allmählich versank. Komisches Gefühl.

"Paß auf dich auf." Wirklich süß, wie besorgt er ist. Lächelnd winkte ich ihm zu.

"Mach ich! Grüß die Anima Mundi von mir!" Er wurde leichenblaß und sein Kinn hätte fast den Boden geküßt. Hat er mich wirklich für so dämlich gehalten, das ich mir das nicht zusammen reimen konnte? Es ist doch sonnenklar, das er dazu gehören muß und jetzt kann ich mir ganz sicher sein. Mehr sah ich von ihm allerdings nicht mehr, da mich ein starker Sog erfaßte und in die Dunkelheit schleuderte. Ganz schön merkwürdig dieses körperlose Gefühl. Man weiß nicht, ob man schwebt oder doch noch Boden unter den Füßen hat. Das gab sich allerdings relativ schnell wieder und ich spürte wieder so etwas ähnliches wie Boden unter meinen Füßen. Tja, und wo geht es jetzt lang? Vor mir alles Schwarz, hinter mir alles duster und neben mir sieht es auch nicht gerade besser aus. Mich deucht, da hat jemand vergessen mir einen Kompaß oder ähnliches mitzugeben. Wenn man nicht alles selber macht! Völlig lustlos spazierte ich erstmal eine Weile einfach der Nase nach. Was absolut nichts bringt, da die Umgebung sich in keinster Weise verändert! Wo zum Henker ist hier bloß der Ausgang oder ein Lichtschalter? Wie auf Kommando wurde es plötzlich strahlend hell. Okay, wer hat da den Lichtschalter gefunden?

Du mußt dich beeilen. Reiflich irritiert sah ich mich um. Wo kommt jetzt schon wieder diese Stimme her? Das wie vielte Mal ist das jetzt eigentlich?

Beeil dich! Du mußt in die Wirklichkeit zurück kehren! Jetzt hab ich es! Sie kommt von oben! Sofort hob ich den Blick und blickte in das atemberaubend schöne Antlitz eines Engels, von dem ich unmöglich sagen kann, ob er nun männlich oder weiblich ist. Die Definition ist ja selbst bei Rociel schwierig. Gehen wir also vorerst von männlich aus.

"Wer bist du schon wieder?" War das Einzige, was ich gerade noch herausbrachte. Zugegeben nicht gerade das Intelligentes und auch nicht sonderlich freundlich, aber mein Geduldsfaden ist ohne hin kaum noch vorhanden. In letzter Zeit habe ich einfach zu viele Engel in meiner Nähe gehabt. Eigentlich ist mein Bedarf gedeckt!

Adam Kadmon. Toll, und was bringt mir das jetzt? Erklärt das in irgend einer Weise, was er hier zu suchen hat? Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, das auf seinem Rücken sechs Schwingen befinden. Was auch nicht gerade dazu beiträgt, das ich seine Anwesenheit schätze.

"Verrätst du mir auch, warum ich mich beeilen soll?" Er ließ sich nicht provozieren und fuhr in einem völlig neutralen Tonfall fort. Ziemlich überraschender Zug für einen Engel. Normalerweise kriegen die immer direkt alles in den falschen Hals!

Du bist in sehr großer Gefahr! Sie suchen schon nach dir! Argh, warum immer diese Andeutungen! Kann mir denn nicht ein einziges Mal jemand klipp und klar sagen, worum es eigentlich geht!

"Ja, ja die Hunter. Aber die hängen gerade in den Slums fest." Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich so etwas wie Verwunderung. Echt, bis die hier sind bin ich schon dreimal weg.

Du irrst dich. Ich meine nicht sie. Aber sie scheinen dir trotzdem Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Wie soll ich denn das jetzt verstehen! Soll das ein Vorwurf sein! Was kann ich dafür, wenn die alle naselang versuchen mich umzubringen! Soll ich sie etwa einfach so machen lassen! Schließlich hänge ich an meinem Leben! Außerdem, was soll das heißen er meint nicht sie! Hab ich etwa noch so was Anderes den Fersen kleben und weiß nichts davon! Das ist aber ganz und gar nicht gut!

"Wahnsinns Erkenntnis! Hör mal, die allein reichen mir völlig! Ich muß davon nicht unbedingt noch mehr haben! Nur mal so aus Neugier, wenn meinst du denn?" Er schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren und lächelte leicht.

Die dunklen Schatten, die hier umhergehen. Sie strecken sich dir schon entgegen, um dich für immer in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Bitte! In dieser Tinte sollen noch Schatten existieren! Kann der mir mal erklären, wie man schwarz in schwarz erkennen soll!

"Ach, weißt du ich wäre schon längst weg, wenn ich wüßte wo hier der Ausgang ist, oder mir jemand mal den Weg zeigen würde." Es scheint ihm wirklich absolut nichts auszumachen, wie ich mir ihm rede, denn sein Tonfall ändert sich nicht im Geringsten. Ist das überhaupt ein Engel? Er lächelte mich verständnisvoll an.

Du hast dich kein bißchen verändert. WAS! Kennt der mich etwa? Jetzt klingeln bei mir die Alarmglocken, aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Folge am Besten diesem Licht und du wirst den Ausgang ohne Probleme finden. Häh? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof! Welches Licht? Lächelnd ließ er einen Lichtball zwischen seinen Händen entstehen, der an mir vorbei schwebte und in einiger Entfernung zum Stillstand kam.

"Dem Ding soll ich nach!" Hat der noch nie was von Irrlichtern gehört! Er nickte. Gut, einen Versuch ist es alle mal wert. Vielleicht finde ich ja so einen Ausgang. Seufzend gab ich ihm das zu verstehen.

Paß gut auf dich auf, Kind der Erde. Und, whoops ist er schon wieder verschwunden. Wer zum Henker war das nun! Der Name sagt mir immer noch nichts! Muß mir nachher mal Rociel-chan krallen und ihn fragen. Eigentlich sollte er das doch wissen. Sollte man jedenfalls annehmen. Munter spazierte ich der Lichtkugel hinterher. Hoffentlich dauert das nicht solange, bis ich hier wieder raus komme. Keine Ahnung, wieviel Zeit inzwischen vergangen ist, aber plötzlich glaubte ich einer Sinnestäuschung erlegen zu sein. Da spazierte doch vor mir ein weißer Plüschhase vorbei und grüßte mich auch noch ganz freundlich! Bin ich jetzt im falschen Film, oder was? Das erinnert mich doch etwas zu sehr an Alice im Wunderland. Adam-, wie auch immer hat zwar gesagt, das ich immer schön brav dem Licht folgen soll, aber ein bißchen neugierig darf man doch sein, oder? Also ließ ich Licht, Licht sein und ging hinter dem Hasen her. Dieses Vieh habe ich doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen...

Abrupt blieb es stehen und ich wäre fast drüber gestolpert. Nur ist er plötzlich ganz weg! Das gibt es doch nicht! Suchend sah ich mich um, aber das Vieh ist weit und breit nicht zu entdecken! Es blieb auch weiterhin verschwunden. Allerdings fällt mir wieder ein, wo ich es schon einmal gesehen habe. Es ist das Plüschtier von diesem kleinen Engel, das ich aus dem Wasser gefischt habe. Wie heißt er noch gleich? Ach ja, Metatron und der Hase Mr. Rabbit oder so ähnlich. Es hat also doch ein Eigenleben. Ich habe mir das nicht eingebildet. Nachdem ich mir ziemlich sicher war, das es nicht wieder aufkreuzen würde machte ich mich auf den Rückweg in Richtung Lichtkugel, die inzwischen doch ganz gewaltig an Vorsprung gewonnen hat.

Warum bist du mir gefolgt? Augenblicklich fuhr ich herum, doch hinter mir stand niemand. Ganz ruhig, du bist nur etwas gestreßt, das legt sich wieder.

Also warum? Schon wieder! Diese Spielchen gehen mir allmählich ganz gewaltig auf den Keks! Das Ganze ging noch ein paar Mal so, bis sich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter legte. Vor lauter Schreck stieß ich erstmal einen leisen Schrei aus, bevor ich mich langsam umdrehte und in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht eines vielleicht siebzehnjährigen, blonden Jungen sah. Puh, und ich habe gedacht ich fange langsam an durchzudrehen. Meine Nerven sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren.

Sagst du mir jetzt, warum du mir gefolgt bist? Ich war immer noch reiflich baff und erklärte ihm eigentlich nur, das ich einem weißen Hasen gefolgt bin und nicht ihm.

Sicher? Etwas an der Frage irritiert mich. Komischerweise gingen im selben Moment auch wieder sämtlich Alarmglocken bei mir los.

"Soll das etwa heißen, das du in diesem Hasen steckst!" Er beantwortete meine Frage mit einem Nicken, bevor er sich vor meinen Augen in Nichts auflöste. Das Gefühl einer unmittelbaren Bedrohung wird immer stärker, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso oder woher es kommt. Bevor ich Zeit hatte mich überhaupt darüber zu wundern, wurde die gesamte Umgebung zu Pudding. Auf einmal begann alles nur noch so vor sich hinzuschwabbeln. Keine Ahnung, was das Ganze verursachte, aber es schien es auf mich abgesehen zu haben. Ich habe das Gefühl, als versucht mich irgend etwas durch diesen Pudding hinunter zu ziehen. So schnell es ging rannte ich zurück zum Lichtball, der immer noch an derselben Stelle schwebte. Hoffentlich ist da auch wirklich der Ausgang! Auf noch mehr Überraschungen kann ich verzichten! Nicht, das dieses Teil da nur auf mich wartet! Das Vorwärtskommen wurde immer schwieriger, denn mit jedem einzelnen Schritt begann ich weiter in dem schwammigen Boden einzusinken. Inzwischen hat sich auch zusätzlich noch ein ziemlich unangenehmes Geräusch eingestellt, von dem ich nicht genau sagen kann, von wo es kommt. Es klingt fast wie der Aufschrei von jemanden, der furchtbare Qualen erleidet, denen er nicht entkommen kann. Dasselbe wird mir wahrscheinlich auch passieren, wenn ich mich nicht langsam beeile! Ich war fast am Lichtball angekommen, als sich eine Schlinge um meine Knöchel legte und ich der Länge nach hinfiel. Völlig überrascht sah ich hinter mich und der Anblick ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Dort zeichnete sich der Umriß eine gigantischen Kopfes ab, dessen Gesicht völlig verzerrt war und an diesem Schädel saßen zusätzlich noch unzählige Schwingen. Auf der Stirn prangte ein riesiges Pentagramm. Was zur Hölle ist das! Es kam immer schneller auf mich zu und ich beeilte mich freizukommen. Die Bedrohung ist jetzt fast schon körperlich spürbar. Das hat er vorhin also mit Schatten gemeint! Entsetzte mußte ich feststellen, das von diesem Kopf unzählige Stränge losen Gewebes herunterhingen, die alle ein Eigenleben zu führen schienen. Ein Teil davon hat sich schon um meine Beine gewickelt. So schnell es ging befreite ich mich daraus und mußte höllisch aufpassen mich nicht in dem Rest von dem Zeugs zu verhedderen. Kaum hatte ich das geschafft war ich auch schon wieder auf den Beinen und rannte weiter. Ich konnte spüren, wie es immer näher kam und auch die Schreie nahmen immer weiter zu. Allein der Gedanke diesem Etwas hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein spornte mich an. Der Lichtball wurde immer heller und schon konnte ich die Umrisse einer Tür erkennen. Fast habe ich es geschafft! Doch so leicht gab sich mein Verfolger nicht geschlagen. Er sorgte dafür, das ich gehörig ins Straucheln kam. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich die Gewebestränge auf mich zu schnellen und wich ihnen aus. Zu spät bemerkte ich, daß das nur eine Finte gewesen war und ich direkt in ein Netz aus ihnen taumelte. Ich verhedderte mich komplett darin. Nicht jetzt! Nicht jetzt, wo ich doch fast am Ziel bin! Die Stränge zogen sich immer weiter zusammen und engten mich mehr und mehr ein. Aber so leicht gebe ich nicht auf! Mit letzter Kraft gelang es mir mich zu befreien und mit einem Salto durch die Tür zu springen. Scheiße! Was ist das denn jetzt! Fühlt sich an wie Gelee! Ich kann meinen Verfolger immer noch spüren, genau wie die Gewebestränge, die mir erneut bedrohlich nahe kommen. Zum Glück gab die Geleeschicht bald darauf nach und ich landete ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden. Sofort hechtete ich weiter und drehte mich erst danach um und sah ihn kommen. Ohne zu zögern griff ich nach dem erstbesten Gegenstand und schleuderte ihn mitten in das Gesicht hinein. Mit lautem Klirren zerfiel es in tausend Stücke und ich stah nur noch auf den leeren Rahmen eines Spiegels. Was zu Hölle ist das gewesen! Immer noch geschockt starrte ich die Überreste des Spiegels an.

"Shao!" Na, das ist doch mal was vertrautes. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Hinter mir standen Rociel, Zaphikel, Sevi und die Type namens Dobiel. Völlig geschafft stand ich auf und klopfte mir einige Glassplitter aus den Klamotten. Ich habe es also geschafft! Zufrieden lächelte ich ihn an. Er wirkt sichtlich erleichtert. Im Gegensatz zu Sevi und Dobiel, denen mein plötzliches Auftauchen gar nicht zu passen scheint. Tja, Pech gehabt Jungs. Ich bin wieder da!

"Shao-san wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt?" Die Frage kam von Zaphikel. Er sieht ja um etliches erleichtert aus. Haben die sich etwa Sorgen um ich gemacht? Wär ja mal was ganz Neues.

"Irgendwo in den Slums oder so was ähnliches. Keine Ahnung, wo genau." Der Schreck von vorhin sitzt mir immer noch in den Gliedern, aber es geht langsam wieder. Wenigstens zittere ich nicht mehr. Man, was tut mir der Schädel weh! Vorsichtig massierte ich mir die Schläfen und musterte noch einmal die Runde. Irgend etwas daran beunruhigt mich. Vor allem die Blicke, die Sevi und Dobiel tauschen verunsichern mich. Zum ersten Mal bin ich froh Rociel in meiner Nähe zu haben.

"Ah, ihr habt sie gefunden!" Diese Stimme sorgte dafür, das ich augenblicklich zu einer Statue gefror. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich habe mir doch solche Mühe gegeben!

"Alles in Ordnung! Ihr könnt die Suche abblasen!" So langsam wie möglich wendete ich den Blick und erkannte Silberköpfchen wieder, der gerade dabei war zig Mitglieder aus Rociels Garde zurück zu pfeifen. Lächelnd drehte er sich zu mir um.

"Ein Glück, das ihr nichts weiter passiert ist! Wir haben schon fast geglaubt sie für immer verloren zu haben, als wir den zerstörten Teleporter fanden." Instinktiv suchte ich Schutz hinter Rociel, der davon wahrscheinlich genauso irritiert ist wie ich, aber er sagte nichts weiter. Zufrieden nickend machte Silberköpfchen eine Abgang und ich atmete erleichtert auf. Er scheint genau zu wissen, das er momenten schlechte Karte hat. Nur für wie lange?

"Wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen?" Die Frage ist jawohl nicht ernst gemeint, oder! Wer war denn die Pappnase, die mich hierher schleppen mußte und meinte ich müßte unbedingt hierbleiben? Ich garantiert nicht!

"Rociel-chan!" Der Vorwurf in meiner Stimme war nicht mehr zu überhören, doch er lächelte nur sanft. Sofort spürte ich wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln im Bauch. Verdammt! Das habe ich doch fast vergessen! Ich sollte unbedingt etwas dagegen tun! Nervös fuhr ich mir mit den Händen durch die Haare und rollte sie zu einem Zopf zusammen. Was mach ich nur, wenn er das merkt!

"Hast du dich etwa verletzt?" Dobiels Blick lag triumphierend auf dem Verband an meiner rechten Hand. Ich ersparte uns beiden die Antwort darauf und begegnete seinem Blick eisig.

"Laß das! Wir müssen beeilen!" Augenblicklich ging Dobiel wieder auf Distanz, allerdings nicht ohne mich weiterhin abwertend anzusehen. Huh! Sevi ergreift Partei für mich! Seit wann mag der mich! Und wieso zum Henker muß sich hier irgend jemand überhaupt beeilen! Fragend sah ich Rociel an, der sich aber auch zu keiner weiteren Erklärung herabließ. Wie immer!

"Wir können sie unmöglich mitnehmen!" Hallo, ich bin auch noch da! Erklärt mir vielleicht mal einer, worum es eigentlich geht?

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich Zaphikel! Sie hat bisher überlebt, also wird ihr das auch nicht schaden!" Wieder grinste mich Sevi höchst zufrieden an. Oh ja, hier stimmt 'ne ganze Menge nicht! Ich zupfte Rociel leicht am Ärmel.

"Das ist jetzt vielleicht 'ne blöde Frage, aber worum zum Henker geht es eigentlich?" Sein klarer Blick lag für einen kurzen Augenblick abschätzend auf mir, bevor er antwortete.

"Du sollst bei einem 'Wing cutting' anwesend sein." Flüsternd wiederholte ich noch einmal das Wort 'Wing cutting', aber mir fiel nichts weiter dazu ein. Fragend sah ich ihn an und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was in etwa so viel heißt, wie frag nicht weiter. Toll, also keine weitere Erklärung! Allerdings ging jetzt die Debatte los, ob man einen Menschen überhaupt zu lassen sollte, da auch schon Engel einen besonderen Status brauchten, um anwesend sein zu dürfen. Also, wenn es nach mir geht, ich lege absolut keinen Wert darauf! Aber mich fragt ja wieder keiner! Außerdem interessiert es mich nicht sonderlich, da sich inzwischen die letzten Aktionen bemerkbar machen und ich doch ziemlich erleichtert über die kurze Atempause bin. Ich ließ mich gegen eine Wand sinken und wartete ab, bis sie sich einig werden würden. Man, ich habe das Gefühl am ganzen Körper verletzt zu sein! Mir tut jeder einzelne Knochen weh! Um meine Beine zu entlasten ließ ich mich auf den Boden rutschen und legte den Kopf zurück! Bis die sich einig werden können Stunden vergehen! Shit, und ich komme hier nicht weg! Entnervt schloß ich die Augen und versuchte ein bißchen innere Ruhe zu finden. Ich muß wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als mich plötzlich jemand äußerst unsanft anstubste bekam ich fast einen Herzinfarkt. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, das ich schon wieder keinen Plan habe, wo ich mich jetzt schon wieder befinde. Oh man, das nervt mich vielleicht! Ich will endlich 'ne Pause!

"Ist das immer so schwierig dich zu wecken?" Mürrisch drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und sah direkt in Rociels Gesicht. Super, also noch mal von vorne!

"Nein!" Mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich auf und bin doch reiflich verblüfft über die Tatsache, das ich in einem Bett liege, mit nichts weiter an, als einem weißem Seidennachthemd. Das auch nicht gerade sonderlich viel verhüllt, da der Stoff halb durchsichtig ist! Ich ersparte es mir danach zu fragen, wie ich in dieses Teil gekommen war und stand auf. Das Ding reichte mir gerade mal so bis an die Knie!

"Beeil dich mit dem Umziehen! Wir sind schon verdammt spät dran." Sichtlich verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Weshalb zu spät! Haben wir noch was vor! Ich denke, er bringt mich nicht nach Sheol. Seufzend verwarf ich die Idee wieder ihn zu fragen, was er meint. Ich werde eh keine zufrieden stellende Antwort erhalten. Ich erfahre es bestimmt auch so.

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach anziehen?" Lächelnd wies er auf einen Schrank hinter mir, den ich folgsam öffnete. In ihm befand sich nur ein einziges Kleid. Das bei mir nicht gerade für Begeisterungsstürme sorgt.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Es ist das Kleid von gestern und ich habe garantiert nicht vor in diesem Fummel rumzulaufen. Er lächelte zu frieden vor sich hin. Oh nein, vergiß das lieber mal ganz schnell! Eher laufe ich so durch die Gegend!

"Willst du etwa SO gehen?" Er deutete mit einer Hand auf das Nachthemd. Jetzt reicht es mir! Ich will mich ja eigentlich nicht schon wieder mit ihm anlegen, aber er gönnt es mir ja nicht.

"Warum nicht! Schadet doch keinem!" Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und rief nach einer der Sisters, die auch prompt erschien und ein neues Outfit für mich mitschleppte. Nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert nahm ich ihr das Teil ab. Klasse, eine Uniform von Rociels Gardemitgliedern, aber doch erheblich besser, als dieses Kleid da! Braucht der etwa 'nen neuen Bodyguard? Achtlos streifte ich das Nachthemd über den Kopf, als mir einfiel, das Rociel garantiert immer noch im Raum steht und bestimmt nicht verschwinden wird. Allerdings habe ich auch keinen Nerv das zu kontrollieren, da ich gerade so schön mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehe und ihn nicht ansehen muß. Verblüfft stellte ich fest, das ich unter dem Nachthemd neben dem Höschen auch einen dazu passenden BH trug. Ich will jetzt nicht wissen, wie er das gemacht hat! Das kann ich mir nur zu gut vorstellen! Ziemlich zügig schlüpfte ich in die Uniform, die wie für mich gemacht zu sein scheint. Sie paßt sich den Konturen meines Körpers hervorragend an. Gelassen glättetet ich noch ein paar Falten, bevor ich mir den dazugehörigen Umhang über die Schultern warf.

"Na, wie seh ich aus?" Fragend drehte ich mich um, doch da stand niemand. Jetzt bin ich irritiert. Wo ist er denn abgeblieben! Suchend sah ich mich in dem Raum um, aber von ihm war weit und breit keine Spur zu entdecken. Zielsicher machte ich mich daran die Wände abzutasten, da ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, das er nicht die Tür benutzt hat. Aber es ist absolut nichts zu finden. Nervös ließ ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Was hat das jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten? Da stimmt doch was nicht! Mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Tür und Rociel trat wieder in den Raum. Völlig verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Wozu hat der sich denn so rausgeputzt! Es ist nicht zu übersehen, das er eine Galauniform trägt, deren Goldtresen im Licht schimmern. Er musterte mich gründlich und unter seinem Blick wird mir abwechselnd warm und kalt. Schließlich nickte er sichtlich zufrieden und winkte mir ihm zu folgen. Was soll's? Inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt ohne Erklärungen auszukommen. Folgsam trabte ich hinter ihm her. Bin mal gespannt, was mich nun schon wieder erwartet. So lange es keine Hunter sind kann ich damit leben! Wir durchquerten einige angrenzende Räume und ich kann immer noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wo genau wir uns eigentlich befinden, bevor er stehenblieb und mich anwies in einem Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Reiflich ungeduldig rief er wieder nach einer der Sisters und bedeutete ihr mit einer mürrischen Geste, das sie sich um meine Haare kümmern solle. Sofort fing sie an sie zu kämmen und nach einander hochzustecken. Gelassen nahm er mir gegenüber Platz und sah mich abschätzend an, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, also bin ich wieder dran mit dem Small Talk. Warum tue ich mir das hier überhaupt noch an? Ich will endlich ein Bett und mich ausruhen!

"Wozu der ganze Aufwand?" Ich deutete kurz hinter mich, aber es kam keine Reaktion von ihm. Toll, spielen wir also wieder Schweigen im Walde! Wenigstens haben sich inzwischen die Schmerzen auf ein erträgliches Minimum reduziert.

"Ich frage mich..." Ah, schau an, er ist der Sprache mächtig.

"...wer du wirklich bist." Völlig fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Er kann unmöglich dahinter gekommen sein!

"Wer kannst du bloß sein, das sich ein Engel dazu veranlaßt fühlt dich zu beschützen?" Bei mir leuchten jetzt garantiert ein halbes Dutzend Fragezeichen auf. Was zum Henker meint er? Es scheint ihn nicht weiter zu verwundern, das ich ihm nicht antworte, denn er bleibt völlig ruhig. Lächelnd griff er in die Innentasche seines Mantels und hielt mir seine geschlossene Faust entgegen, die er langsam öffnete.

"Kannst du mir sagen, woher die stammt?" Ich konnte spüren, wie ich blaß wurde. In seiner Hand lag eine einzelne Feder, die im Licht silbergrau schimmerte. Wo hat er die denn her! Sichtlich zufrieden ließ er sie auf den Tisch zwischen uns fallen. Ich konnte den Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden, bis sie auf der Tischplatte landete und dort liegen blieb.

"Wo hast du die her?" Brachte ich kaum hörbar über die Lippen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und beobachtete mich wissend. Was, wenn er sie analysiert hat? Was, wenn er über alles Bescheid weiß? Langsam gerate ich in Panik, aber ich gab mir große Mühe mir nichts nach außen hin anmerken zu lassen. Er wird nur unnötig Verdacht schöpfen und mich mit Fragen nerven.

"Raziel hat sie mir gegeben." Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Der Kleine ist noch bei Bewußtsein gewesen! Wenn er mich so gesehen hat kann ich einpacken!

"Weißt du er erzählte mir, das er von einem graugeflügelten Engel gerettet worden sei, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Er hat mich also nicht erkannt. Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt! Allerdings gefällt mir Rociels Grinsen immer noch nicht.

"Also, wer ist dieser Engel? Ich weiß, das du ihn kennst!" Völlig verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Er erwartet doch wohl hoffentlich keine Antwort von mir! Ich brauche nämlich noch mindestens fünf Minuten, um mir eine auszudenken! Ziemlich unfreundlich fuhr er das Mädel an, das sie endlich verschwinden und uns allein lassen solle. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, das sie noch immer hinter mir steht. Ich habe inzwischen auch ganz andere Probleme. Erst danach begann er weiter nach zu hacken.

"Es ist Remiriel gewesen nicht wahr?" Augenblicklich entglitten mir sämtliche Gesichtszüge. Wieviel weiß er eigentlich!

"Woher kennst du diesen Namen!" Ich weiß, das ich inzwischen leichenblaß sein muß und meine Stimme ist auch kaum noch zu hören. Er weiß verdammt viel! Viel zu viel! Triumphierend sah er mich an. Ihm scheint die Sache zu gefallen, was man von mir nicht gerade behaupten kann. Ich fühle mich ganz schön in die Enge getrieben!

"Du redest im Schlaf." Ich sprang auf. Kann es sein, das ich mich selbst verraten habe? Das war's, wenn ich nicht bald hier wegkomme, wird das Siegel unter Garantie brechen, ob ich es nun will oder nicht!

"Also, wer ist er? Dein Schutzengel?" Verzweifelt suchte ich nach einer Möglichkeit ihm diese Frage nicht zu beantworten, aber es gibt keine. Jeder Versuch Auszuweichen wird ihn nur noch mißtrauischer machen. Ich werde ihm antworten müssen. Es ist wirklich das kleinere Übel, wenn ich ihm etwas von der Wahrheit erzähle, bevor er selbst anfängt nachzuforschen und vielleicht alles herausfindet. So kann ich die Sache wenigstens kontrollieren. Allerdings heißt das nicht, das ich nicht ein paar Tatsachen verdrehen darf!

"So ähnlich." Langsam setzte ich mich wieder hin und ließ mich zurück sinken. Mir ist klar, das er sich damit nicht zufrieden geben wird und genauso ist es auch.

"Er war es, der dir das Kreuz gegeben hat." Diese einfache Feststellung von ihm ließ mich zusammen zucken und ich tastete ich instinktiv nach dem Kreuz, bis ich es unter der Uniform spüren konnte. Er ist verdammt dicht dran! Dieses Spielchen hier ist verdammt gefährlich und kann leicht nach hinten losgehen! Ich nickte nur und sah wieder auf die Feder. Warum bin ich nicht vorsichtiger gewesen! Er hätte sie niemals finden dürfen!

"Wieso?" Ich zögerte etwas, bevor ich ihm antwortete. Nur ein falsches Wort und er wird mich so lange mit Fragen bombardieren, bis ich ihm alles erzählte.

"Sagen wir einfach er schuldete mir noch etwas." Sofort wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich nachdenklich, bevor er reagierte. Puh, er scheint es geschluckt zu haben.

"Und jetzt seit ihr quitt?" Er klingt nicht sonderlich überzeugt davon. Doch ich habe nicht vor dieses Thema noch weiter zu erörtern.

"Ja, und jetzt wird er nie wieder auftauchen, um mir zu helfen. Von jetzt an bin auf auf mich allein gestellt!" Und das entspricht ausnahmsweise auch mal der Wahrheit, denn sollte ich nur noch ein einziges Mal meine Kräfte einsetzen, dann wird das Siegel brechen. Ich muß verdammt gut aufpassen! Rociel scheint immer noch leicht zu zweifeln, aber irgend etwas hält ihn davon ab mich weiter zu fragen. Stattdessen machten wir uns auf den Weg zu dem 'Wing cutting'. Wieder habe ich das Gefühl, das mich irgend etwas bedroht und rückte näher an ihn heran. Seltsamerweise fühle ich mich in seiner Nähe relativ sicher. Um ihm zuvor zu kommen begann ich ein Gespräch. Nicht, das er noch auf die Idee kommt ich würde ihn mögen. Das ist das Letzte, was ich will!

"Rociel-chan, was ist eigentlich dieses 'Wing cutting'?" Völlig verblüfft sah er mich an. Was denn? Seh ich aus wie jemand, der darüber bescheid weiß? Hey, ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Mensch!

"Eine Bestrafung für unbeugsame Engel. Aber ich dachte, du wüßtest das." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Woher denn? In Assia passiert so was ja nicht. Ich wollte ihn gerade um eine etwas genauer Erklärung bitten, als vor uns ein Engel auftauchte, der gerade dabei war sich an eine der Sisters ranzumachen. Obwohl, so wie er sie an die Wand drückt sieht das eher nach etwas ganz Anderem aus. Der geht ja ganz schön ran! Das Mädel kann einem leid tun. Sie weiß ja schon nicht mehr, wie sie seinen Händen ausweichen soll.

"Ah Raphael! Wie immer bei der Arbeit!" Der spöttische Unterton in Rociels Stimme ist nicht mehr zu überhören. Verlegen löste der Angesprochene sich von dem Mädel, das sofort die Flucht ergriff. Clever!

"Ihr wißt doch selbst, wie wenig Zeit mir für Vergnügen bleibt, Rociel-sama." Klingt ja ziemlich höflich. Obwohl, eigentlich sind das alle Engel, wenn sie Rociel begegnen. Warum wundere ich mich überhaupt noch? Allerdings sah er direkt an Rociel vorbei auf mich und schenkte mir ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Bei dem seine klaren, blauen Augen verführerisch auf blitzten. Sieht ja nicht schlecht aus der Knabe. Blond, blauäugig und ziemlich gut gebaut. Im Prinzip ein Idealbild von einem Mann, wenn er kein Engel wäre! Rociel bemerkte seinen Blick und legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um meine Hüfte. Sofort machte Raphael einen kleinen Rückzieher, aber nur einen ganz kleinen. Mir scheint, das er ein bißchen viel Hormone in seinem Blut hat.

"Wahrscheinlich immer noch viel zu viel!" Die beiden sahen sich für einen Moment eisig an und brachen dann ich schallendes Gelächter aus. Engel! Ich werde sie nie verstehen! Mit einer Verbeugung kündigte Raphael seinen Abschied an, allerdings nicht, ohne mir vorher noch einen Handkuß zu verpassen.

"Auf Wiedersehen Madame. Wir werden uns bestimmt bald wieder begegnen." Ich sparte mir jeglichen Kommentar darauf. Der soll seine Hormomprobleme mal schön alleine lösen. Er ging ziemlich dicht an mir vorbei und als er auf Höhe meiner Ohren war flüsterte er.

"Heute nacht werde ich mich um deine Wunden kümmern." Und das in einem Tonfall, denn man einfach nicht falsch verstehen kann. Er schenkte mir ein schelmisches Grinsen und ging weiter. Ich stand kurz davor ihm einfach etwas an den Kopf zu schmeißen, aber Rociel hinderte mich daran, in dem er mich näher zu sich heran zog. Sofort schoß mir das Blut in die Wangen, als ich seinen Atem in meinem Nacken spürte.

"Laß ihn! Es ist die Mühe nicht wert. Er macht das mit allen weiblichen Wesen." Das der Kerl ein Schürzenjäger ist ist mir auch schon aufgefallen! Normalerweise hätte ich dazu auch direkt einen passenden Konter gehabt, aber die ganze Situation ist so konfus, das mir absolut nichts eingefallen ist. Vorsichtig versuchte ich mich wieder aus Rociels Griff zu befreien. Diese plötzliche Nähe macht mich total kribbelig!

"Kann sein." Er ließ mich einfach nicht los und so gingen wir schließlich weiter ohne, das er seine Hände von mir nahm. Diese plötzliche Anwandlung von Beschützerinstinkt seinerseits verwirrt mich noch völlig! Zwischendurch trafen wir auf Zaphikel, den ich verwundert fragte, wo denn Raziel sei, da ich eigentlich erwartete hatte ihm ebenfalls wiederzubegegnen. Er erklärte mir in ziemlich knappen Worten, das ein 'Wing cutting' nichts für so junge Engel sei. Netterweise erklärte er mir auch direkt wieso. Beim 'Wing cutting' werden Engel ihrer Flügel beraubt, das heißt im Klartext, sie werden ihnen abgeschnitten. Daher auch der Name 'Wing cutting'. Da die Flügel zugleich die empfindlichste Stelle bei Engeln und das Zentrum ihrer Astralkraft darstellen ist es auch die grausamste Bestrafung, die es für Engel überhaupt gibt. Ihrer Astralkräfte beraubt verlieren Engel ihre Seele und werden zu einer Art seelenloser Ghoul, wobei ihre Seele allerdings immer noch im Körper gefangen ist. Nur wenn man sie bevor die endgültige Verwandlung stattfindet tödlich verwundet, kann ihre Seele Frieden finden. Ansonsten ist sie dazu verdammt bis in alle Ewigkeit umherzuirren und unvorstellbare Qualen zu erleiden. Völlig verblüfft fragte ich Zaphikel warum sie denn nicht zu Menschen werden würden, so wie es in den verschiedensten Büchern steht. Er begann zu lachen, ebenso Rociel. Was ist daran so lustig! Es steht da doch so!

"Dann wäre es ja keine Bestrafung mehr. Nein, das was du meinst ist reines Wunschdenken! Irgendwer hat den Menschen mal diese idiotische Idee in den Kopf gesetzt und sie haben sie auch nie bezweifelt." Ist ja ziemlich herb. Ich bin eigentlich auch immer dieser Überzeugung gewesen. So kann man sich irren! Gemeinsam gingen wir weiter und blieben vor einem riesigen Portal stehen. Etwas in mir warnte mich davor nicht hindurch zu gehen, aber ich tat es als Einbildung ab. Schließlich habe ich in letzter Zeit doch ein bißchen zu viel erlebt. Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich auch Sevi und Dobiel zu uns. Auf deren Gesellschaft ich gut und gerne verzichten könnte. Warum werde ich hier eigentlich dauernd ignoriert!

"Bist du dir sicher, das er eine gute Idee ist sie mitzunehmen?" Zaphikel hatte geflüstert, so das nur Rociel und ich ihn hören konnten. Hallo, es ist ein bißchen spät, um sich darüber noch Gedanken zu machen.

"Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Das hohe Konzil besteht darauf." Seufzend nickte Zaphikel und öffnete das Portal. Dahinter war es wesentlich heller und uns klangen lateinische Gesänge entgegen. Ohne zu wissen warum machte ich einen Schritt zurück, wodurch ich gegen Rociel stieß. Verflucht! Was ist das nur?

"Was hast du?" Er sah mich verwundert an.

"Weiß nicht. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl." Kopfschüttelnd ging er an mir vorbei und trat ein. Ebenso die Anderen, die ihm folgten. Immer noch unschlüssig blieb ich vor dem Portal stehen. Woher kommt bloß dieses plötzliche Gefühl in eine Falle gelaufen zu sein? Mir ist, als könnte ich die Bedrohung körperlich spüren. Etwas von dem, was hinter diesen Türen liegt jagt mir Angst ein. Ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden die Füße zu heben und ebenfalls einzutreten. Es ist fast so, als hätte sich vor mir eine unsichtbare Wand aufgebaut, die mich am weiterkommen hinderte. Die Anderen hatten mein Fehlen bemerkt und kamen wieder zurück.

"Was ist? Warum kommst du nicht?" Tja, das ist eine verdammt gute Frage Rociel-chan. Ich habe gelernt auf meine innere Stimme zu hören und sie warnt mich immer noch unaufhörlich davor weiterzugehen. Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß wieso.

"Ich kann nicht weitergehen." Er seufzte kurz, bevor er seinen Arm erneut um meine Hüfte schlang und mich hoch hob.

"Hey! So war das nicht gemeint!" Lachend trug er mich durch das Portal und ließ mich erst wieder los, als wir in einer Art Loge ankamen. Oh man ist mir das peinlich! Er unterhielt sich noch etwas mit den anderen Drei und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mich um zusehen. Es ist nichts mehr von einer Bedrohung zu spüren, also doch nur Einbildung! Mein Blick fiel auf eine Wand, die über und über mit Ornamenten übersät war, an der auch ein riesiges Fallbeil befestigt ist. Ich ahne nur zu gut, wofür es dort hängt. Ich wollte den Blick gerade abwenden, als mich etwas an dieser Wand fesselte. Zuerst glaubte ich an eine Sinnestäuschung, da das Licht nicht mehr das allerbeste war, als sich auf der Wand dunkle Flecken bildeten. Doch sie wurden von mal zu mal größer, bis sie schließlich fast die gesamte Wand bedeckten und in sich langsam bildeten Tropfen zu Boden fielen. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Das ist Blut! Es wird immer mehr! Auch die Schneide des Beils ist inzwischen von zahlreichen roten Schlieren übersät. Entsetzt wich ich zurück und stieß dabei einen Stuhl um, der laut polternd zu Boden fiel.

"Shao, was ist bloß los mit dir?" Zitternd wies ich auf die Wand, aber sie ist wieder vollkommen sauber. Drehe ich langsam durch! Mir bebender Stimme versuchte ich Rociel klarzumachen, das die Wand vor circa zwei Sekunden noch völlig mit Blut bedeckt gewesen ist. Ich erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln von sämtlichen Beteiligten. Die Anderen verteilten sich bald darauf in verschiedenen Logen und mir fielen zwei Dinge auf. Der äußerst besorgte Blick von Zaphikel und die höchst zufriedenden Gesichter von Sevi und Dobiel. Beides sorgt nicht gerade dafür, das ich mich wohler fühle. Lächelnd führte Rociel mich zu einem Stuhl vor dem ich wie angewurzelt stehenblieb. Alles in mir schreit plötzlich danach so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden.

"Was hast du nur? Du siehst aus, als würde man dich zu deiner Hinrichtung führen." Ich kann seine Stimme fast nicht mich hören, da die lateinischen Gesänge inzwischen unerträglich laut geworden sind. Schützend legte ich die Hände über die Ohren und drückte mich gegen eine Wand, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Was geht hier bloß vor! Überrascht sah Rociel mich an. Verdammt ich hasse es, wenn er recht hat!

"Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst nicht gut aus." Ich versuchte ihm zu antworten, doch meine Stimme gehorchte mir nicht. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und ich fühlte mich immer mehr wie eine Maus in der Falle. Vorsichtig nahm er meine Hände und führte sie von meinen Ohren weg. Erst jetzt merkte ich wie sehr ich zitterte. Langsam zog er mich von der Wand weg und achtete darauf, das ich nicht doch noch fiel. Inzwischen weiß ich schon nicht mehr, ob ich noch Beine habe oder nur noch Pudding. Mein Blick glitt von der Loge hinunter und ich erkannte im Halbdunkel einige Priester, die immer wieder denselben monotonen Gesang wiederholten. Gemächlich schritten sie auf eine angrenzend Tür zu und öffneten sie ohne, das dabei ein anderes Geräusch zu hören gewesen wäre als ihr Gesang. Durch die Tür wurde ein gefesselter Engel hereingeführt, der schon mehr tot als lebendig wirkte. Seine weißen Schwingen sind brutal auseinander gerissen worden, bevor man sie mit tief einschneidenden Lederiemen zusammengeschnürt hatte. Sie waren bedeckt von seinem Blut. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, aber selbst von hier oben kann man ohne Probleme erkennen, das wahrscheinlich keine Stelle seines Körpers unverwundet ist. Fassungslos starrte ich hinunter. Sein Gesicht wurde fast völlig durch seine langen Haare bedeckt. Kaum merklich hatte Rociel meine Hände losgelassen und folgte nun ebenfalls dem Schauspiel. Die Priester schritten um den Engel herum und murmelten verschiedene Sätze in Latein, bis einer von ihnen eine Schere hervor zog und dem gefesslten Engel die Haare abschnitt. Achtlos warf er sie hinter sich. Danach zwangen sie ihn den Kopf zu heben. Erst jetzt erkenne ich, das er hellbraune Haare hat. Ich versuchte einen Blick auf sein jetzt ungeschütztes Gesicht zu werfen und plötzlich sah ich in zwei strahlend grüne Augen. Das kann einfach nicht sein! Ich stöhnte auf.

"Remiriel!" Ich konnte mich bisher an nichts weiter als diesen Namen erinnern und doch habe ich ihn sofort wiedererkannt. Eine Welle von den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen brach über mich herein.

Remiriel, der tief versunken in einem Buch liest.

Remiriel, der mit einem Picknick auf mich wartet.

Remiriel, der träumend in der Sonne liegt.

Remiriel, der mich leidenschaftlich küßt.

Remiriel, der immer für mich da ist, wenn ich einen Freund brauche.

Remiriel, den ich über alles liebe!

Diese Erkenntnis kam zu plötzlich. Wie von einem schweren Hieb getroffen sackte ich zusammen. Wie kann das sein? Solche Gefühle für einen Engel! Mir ist das völlig unbegreiflich! Warum sollte ich jemanden, der mir so viel bedeutet einfach so vergessen? Und warum ausgerechnet ein Engel? Ich erstarrte innerlich, als sie ihn zur Wand fürchten und daran festbanden. Mir ist, als würde man mir mein Herz zerreißen. Er sah direkt zu mir hinauf und seine Lippen formten nur ein einziges Wort:

FLIEH!

Verzweifelt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Das kann er nicht verlangen! Kaum hörbar flüsterte ich eine Antwort.

"Nein! Niemals! Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich! Nicht dieses Mal!" Er scheint mich gehört zu haben, denn seine Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Bitte, versteh mich doch! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Langsam entfernten sich die Priester wieder von ihm und verfielen erneut in ihren Gesang. Ich stand wieder auf und beugte mich leicht über die Brüstung. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und das Beil wird ohne Vorwarnung hinuntersausen und ihn für immer der Verdammnis übergeben. Ohne groß zu überlegen schwang ich mich über die Brüstung und landete mitten unter den Priestern. Sofort stürzten sie sich auf mich und hinderten mich am Vorwärtskommen. So gut es ging wich ich ihnen uns, aber ich komme nicht schnell genug voran! Immer wieder schaffen sie es mich aufzuhalten.

"Verdammt! Laßt mich los! Ihr dürft das nicht tun!" Sie antworteten mir nicht, sondern drückten mich immer weiter zurück, bis mich schließlich zwei von ihnen festumklammert hielten. Entsetzt stellte ich fest, das einer der Priester seine Hand schon auf dem Mechanismus hatte. Verzweifelt wand ich mich in ihrem Griff hin und her.

"NEIN!" Doch er hatte ihn schon betätigt. Mit einem lauten Sirren rutschte die Schneide hinunter und ein markerschütternder Schrei gellte durch den Raum. Für eine Sekunde war ich so gut wie gelähmt. Sie haben ihm seine Flügel genommen und jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit ihn zu retten. Entschlossen befreite ich mich aus dem Griff meiner Wächter und rannte auf ihn zu. Ich muß ihn erreichen, bevor die Verwandlung einsetzt! Immer wieder griffen Hände nach mir, doch ich entkam ihnen. Ohne zu Zögern griff ich nach der Schere auf dem Altar und lief weiter. Ich darf nicht zu lassen, das sich die Verwandlung vollzieht! Die Wand war jetzt ebenso wie die Klinge des Beils über und über mit Blutstreifen bedeckt. Ein paar Priester hatten ihn schon wieder auf die Beine gezogen und sahen mich völlig überrascht an, als ich an ihnen vorbei die Schere in sein Herz sausen ließ. Augenblicklich taumelte er getroffen zurück und starrte mich fassungslos an. Aus seinem Mund quoll ein dünner Blutstrom. Sein fassungsloser Blick zerreißt mich fast! Bitte verzeih mir, aber das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die noch übrig geblieben ist.

"Wieso?" Die Tränen zurückhaltend kniete ich mich neben ihn und half ihm sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen, in der sich immer noch die Überreste seiner Schwingen befanden. Der Anblick genügt um mir Stiche zu versetzen.

"Ich konnte es einfach nicht zulassen." Er lächelte leicht, bevor er vorsichtig nach der Schere in seiner Brust tastete und sie dann heraus zog. Verächtlich warf er sie weg. Das Blut hatte in seinem Gesicht Spuren hinterlassen, die ich vorsichtig mit einer Hand wegwischte.

"Dann solltest du auch zu Ende führen, was du begonnen hast." Lächelnd deutete er auf die Wunde in seiner Brust und entsetzt stellte ich fest, das ich sein Herz nicht richtig getroffen hatte. So wird er noch immer zu einem Ghoul werden und seine Seele verlieren! Mit unglaublicher Überwindung legte ich meine Hand auf die Wunde und drückte sie hinein, bis sie schließlich sein Herz umschloß. Ich kann fühlen, wie es in meiner Hand schlägt. Er gab keinen Laut von sich und lächelte mich dankbar an, bevor ich mit einem Ruck sein Herz aus dem Körper riß. Ein Blutschwall fiel auf uns beide, während sein Herz noch immer in meiner Hand pochte.

"Ich liebe dich, Remiriel." Unter Tränen küßte ich ihn noch ein letztes Mal, bevor ich das Herz in meiner Hand zerdrückte. Die Überreste fielen in kleinen Stücken zu Boden.

"Remiriel?... Ich bin nicht... Remiriel..." Schockiert sah ich ihn an, doch er hatte seine Augen schon für immer geschlossen. Schluchzend sackte ich über dem leblosen Körper zusammen. Soeben habe ich die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben getötet. Als ich den Blick wieder hob um noch einmal sein Gesicht zu sehen erstarrte ich. Das ist nicht Remiriel, der dort liegt! Es ist Whitie! Aber wieso! Das kann nicht sein! Langsam hob ich meine Hand. Sie ist über und über mit Blut bedeckt und in Whities Brust klafft ein riesiges Loch. Bevor ich noch die Zeit hatte mir über all das klar zu werden traf mich ein mörderischer Schlag und ich hörte ein Knirschen, als wenn eine Glasscheibe kurz davor steht zu zerspringen. Plötzlich weiß ich, was passiert ist und gleichzeitig sackte ich völlig betäubt und bewegungsunfähig zu Boden. Das Siegel beginnt zu brechen!

Langsam versank ich in einem warmen Licht und schwebte davon. Ich kann die leichten Bewegungen von etwas Wasserähnlichem um mich herum spüren und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete fand ich mich in einer Art Schneekugel wieder. Nur langsam gelang es mir meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das Siegel brach und ich kann nichts mehr dagegen tun! Resigniert ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Da hast du dir ja ganz schön was eingebrockt! Ich befand mich in einem Teil meines Unterbewußtseins, dessen Existenz ich völlig vergessen hatte. Hier gibt es nur eine Zone aus purem Licht in der eine Tür erschien. Hinter ihr liegen all die Erinnerungen, die ich für immer vergessen wollte und die eigentlich nie wieder zum Vorschein kommen sollten. Es gibt für mich nur diesen einen Weg zurück. Ich werde durch die Tür gehen und mich ihnen stellen müssen. Ansonsten werde ich für immer die Gefangene meines eigenen Körpers sein. Aber ich werde sie nicht öffnen! Beharrlich weigerte ich mich sie überhaupt sie anzusehen. Es muß noch einen anderen Weg geben. Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg!

Kehre zurück! Nicht schon wieder! Vor mir erschien das Gesicht von Adam Kadmon.

"Warum sollte ich? Damit alles von vorne losgeht?" Ich wies mit den Kopf in Richtung Tür. Er lächelte sanft.

Bist du nicht lange genug geflohen? Wenn es nach mir geht noch immer nicht lang genug.

Was nützt es dir vor deiner Vergangenheit zu flüchten? Wäre es nicht viel einfacher, wenn du dich wieder erinnern würdest? Bei ihm hört sich das so verdammt einfach an. So, als wäre nie etwas schreckliches geschehen. Doch ich weiß es besser und so schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Ich gehöre nicht zu denen, die einfach nur so vergessen wollen. Ich hatte meine Gründe." Das scheint ihn zu überzeugen.

Trotzdem solltest du nicht hierbleiben. Es gibt zu viele, die dich brauchen. Mir lag schon fast ein 'ach wer denn' auf den Lippen, als mir wieder Katan und Sara einfielen. Und was ist mit Setsuna und den Anderen? Wie geht es ihnen überhaupt? Wer wird sich um das Heilmittel für Katan kümmern und Setsuna suchen, wenn ich nicht zurückkehre?

"Vielleicht hast du recht... aber ist es das wert?" Fragend sah ich die Tür an.

Du kennst die Antwort bereits. Komm! Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, die ich zögernd ergriff. Ja, ich weiß bereits, das ich meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen kann und will. Langsam zog er mich aus der Kugel, die wie Gelee an mir hinabglitt und schließlich zu einem Kleid wurde, das sich eng um meinen Oberkörper schlang, bis es sich in weiten Stoffbahnen in Richtung Boden verlief. Ein Blick zurück zeigte mir, das sich auch meine Schwingen wieder voll entfaltet hatten. Es gibt wirklich keinen Weg mehr zurück. Zögernd schwebte ich auf die Tür zu. Doch ich kann mich nicht dazu überwinden sie zu öffnen. Bis jetzt ist das Siegel noch nicht völlig gebrochen. Vielleicht wird es das auch nicht...

Warum zögerst du? Er klingt sehr überrascht so, als würde er sich mehr als nur wundern.

"Wenn ich sie jetzt öffne, dann gibt es keinen Weg mehr zurück. Ich werde mich wieder an alles erinnern..." Und genau das ist das Problem! Sollte ich das tun würde ich alles noch einmal durchleben müssen und allein der Gedanke jagt mir Angst ein.

Ist das nicht ohnehin in deine Absicht gewesen? Du wolltest doch nach Sheol gehen und dort wäre dir dasselbe passiert. Seine Logik ist genial einfach. Spätestens dort wäre es gebrochen, aber in Sheol ist es bei Weitem nicht so gefährlich wie in Yetzirah! Er bedrängte mich nicht weiter und ich stellte ihm noch eine letzte Frage, bevor ich meine Hand auf die Tür legte.

"Weißt du, was mich dort hinter erwartet?" Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf und antwortete mit leichtem Bedauern in seiner Stimme.

Du wirst lediglich deiner Vergangenheit wiederbegnen. Das ist alles, was ich weiß. Seufzend nahm ich es zur Kenntnis und drückte mit beiden Händen gegen die Tür, die sich langsam öffnete. Hinter ihr scheint es nur ein grünliches Licht und nichts anderes mehr zu geben. Ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen ging ich hindurch.

_00-11-16_

_Next: Part 08 - Rosiel_

Defunciongmx.de

Sorry, das ich solange für die Fortsetzung gebraucht habe, aber ich wollte unbedingt noch mit diesem Kapitel fertig werden. (Damit ist nämlich endlich der erste Handlungsbogen abgeschlossen!)

Tja, und dann sagte man mir, das ich an einigen Stellen diverse Wörter vergessen hätte. Also fing ich damit an alle bisherigen Kapitel noch einmal zu korregieren. Was in eine Heidenarbeit ausatete.

Falls jetzt noch irgendwelche Fehler vorhanden sind, dann völlig unbeabsichtigt oder um die Aufmerksamkeit des Lesers zu fordern.

Ja, ja und eigentlich schreiben sich zig Charaktere anders, als ich das hier mache, aber das weiß man auch wirklich erst dann, wenn man mal das zweite AS Artbook in den Händen hatte. Tja, und da ich absolut keinen Bock hatte noch einmal sieben Kapitel zu überarbeiten (einmal ist mehr als genug gewesen) habe ich mich für diesen Weg entschieden, um allen Fragen, warum ich auf einmal diverse Namen anders schreibe vorzubeugen. Wer ahnt schon, wie KY sich die Schreibweise ihre Charaktere in Romanji vorstellt!

Noch dazu, wenn man durch die Hiragana und Katakana da gar nicht drauf kommt! Und ich werde Zaphikel nicht mit F schreiben! Das ist fast so schlimm wie die neue Rechtschreibung von Delfin (brrr). Außerdem schreibt er sich in Katakana auch mit P!

So weit so gut. Na ja Rociel heißt jetzt Rosenbusch, aber was soll's? (Rosiel franz. für Rosenbusch)

Warum konnte dieses Artbook denn nicht schon früher erscheinen? Das hätte verdammt viel erleichtert!

Mit Part 08 wird es wahrscheinlich noch etwas dauern, da ich momentan voll im Klausurenstreß stecke. (Wie immer wenn die Ferien kurz bevorstehen...)

Vielleicht werde ich aber über Weihnachten damit fertig. Wer weiß?

Bis es allerdings soweit ist werdet ihr euch mit den bisherigen Kapiteln begnügen müssen.

Ach so, einige der Songtexte von 'White Demon Feather' sind inzwischen auch fertiggestellt und es kann sich wirklich nur noch um Jahre handeln, bis auch der Artikel über Band ebenfalls so weit ist. (Wird alles nach und nach gepostet versprochen!)

Für alle, die sich fragen an welcher Stelle der AS Storyline wir uns inzwischen befinden. Momentan bewegen wir uns zwischen Band 3 und 4. Ja, ja einiges erfährt man in den Mangas erst später, aber ein bißchen künstlerische Freiheit darf doch sein, oder? (Es passt gerade immer so gut zur Story -)

Wah! Bis ich endlich bei Band 19 angekommen bin kann es noch Jahre dauern! Sniff, dabei habe ich im Kopf fast schon alles fertig. Ich muß es eigentlich nur noch aufschreiben...

Seufz, ich wollte schon längst im Hades-Chapter sein... Aber bis dahin muß ich wohl oder übel erst noch einige andere Kapitel fertigstellen...

Ihr dürft also weiterhin gespannt sein was da noch auf euch zu kommt!

Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Fest und einen guten Rutsch in das Jahr 2001!


	9. Part 08 Chapter 01 END

00-12-09

**Love of an angel**

Part 08

Rosiel

Immer wieder ertappte ich mich dabei, wie mein Blick von meinem Schreibtisch hinüber zu dem weit geöffneten Fenster glitt und ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. Das wievielte Mal ist das wohl schon der Fall? Der Wind spielte mit den langen Vorhängen und erfrischte mich etwas. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich das Grün der Bäume und stand schließlich auf, um das Fenster zu schließen. Langsam ging ich wieder zurück, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht dazu überwinden weiter zu arbeiten. Irgendwie erschien mir das Alles so sinnlos. Seufzend ließ ich es bleiben und begann damit ziellos umher zu wandern bis ich schließlich wie von selbst vor einer Tür stand, deren Existenz ich schon fast vergessen hatte. Noch bevor ich wirklich wußte, was ich tat hatte ich sie geöffnet und trat ein. Der Raum dahinter hatte sich in all der Zeit kein bißchen verändert. Wie eh und je wurde er von den unzähligen Flammen der wahllos verteilten Kerzen erhellt, so das dadurch ein angenehmes Halbdunkel entstand. Langsam schritt ich hindurch und öffnete die nächste Tür, die mich in ein tropisches Paradies führte. Ohne auf die üppigen Pflanzen zu achten ließ ich mich in das weiche Gras fallen und hob den Blick. An der Decke spannte sich eine riesige Glaskuppel über den gesamten Garten, die die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen brach wie ein Prisma bevor sie den Boden erreichten. Ich nahm das Schauspiel, das sich mir bot kaum wahr. Mein Blick glitt an all dem vorbei und richtete sich immer mehr nach innen wo sich in meinem Geist immer wieder eine einzige Frage wiederholte:

Warum? Warum hatte ich es getan?

Ich blieb eine ganze Weile in dem weichen Gras liegen und versuchte eine Antwort darauf zu finden. Eigentlich hatte ich nie vorgehabt es tatsächlich zu tun und doch hatte ich gehandelt ohne weiter über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

Warum? Warum war es soweit gekommen?

Das war die Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort fand. Egal, wie oft ich es auch versuchte. Am allerwenigsten mir selbst konnte ich es erklären. Ich schloß die Augen und rief mir die vergangenen Ereignisse noch einmal in Erinnerung, doch die Frage blieb auch weiterhin unbeantwortet. Ich gab es schließlich auf mir noch weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen und verließ den Garten auf dem selben Weg wieder, den ich schon gekommen war. Momentan hatte ich sehr viel Zeit. Alles schien still zu stehen und auf das nächste Ereignis zu warten, das eine Wendung in die Dinge bringen würde. Mich jetzt zu stören würde ohnehin niemand wagen. Sie kannten die Konsequenzen nur zu gut. Ich duldete keinerlei Störung während ich arbeitete. Doch an Arbeiten war nicht mehr zu denken. Zu viel Anderes kreuzte in meinen Gedanken herum. Ich durchwanderte wahllos die einzelnen Räume ohne darauf zu achten, wohin ich eigentlich ging, bis ich vor der Tür meines Schlafzimmers zum Stillstand kam. Meine Hand war schon fast dabei sie zu öffnen, als ich sie wieder zurückzog. Schon seit Stunden hatte niemand mehr diesen Raum betreten und ich fragte mich ob in seinem Inneren immer noch alles unverändert sei. Es würde sich zwar niemand gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl stellen, aber was wenn doch? Schließlich wäre es nicht das erste Mal. Sollte ich sie allerdings nur noch einmal dabei erwischen wie sie meine Befehle ignorieren wäre das ihr sofortiges Ende. Auch wenn ich lange fort war bedeutet das jetzt nicht, das sie immer noch tun und lassen können, was sie wollen! Ich ließ die Tür verschlossen und ging auf den Balkon hinaus. Die Arme über der Brüstung verschränkt fragte ich mich erneut wie es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte. Es hatte doch alles so gut angefangen...

Nach Jahrhunderten war es mir endlich wieder möglich mich frei zu bewegen und ich hatte auch sofort das Ziel meiner Suche gefunden. Trotzdem klappte nicht alles von Anfang an so, wie es sollte und so mußte ich mich in Geduld üben. Nichts war einfacher als das. Was machten denn schon ein paar Tage mehr, wenn man schon Jahrhunderte gewartet hatte? Dennoch herrschte eine merkwürdige Leere um mich herum. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das mir irgend etwas fehlte ohne genau sagen zu können um was es sich dabei handelte. Doch eines Tages verschwand dieses Gefühl so plötzlich wie ein Windhauch der sich wieder in das Nichts auflöst aus dem er gekommen war. Ohne, das ich es mir hätte erklären können...

Langsam löste ich mich von der Brüstung und ging zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Dieses Mal öffnete ich die Tür und trat ein. Durch die bis zum Boden reichenden Fenster war der Raum auch ohne zusätzliches Licht fast vollkommen erhellt und so zeichneten sich deutlich die Konturen der im Bett liegenden Person ab. Das Licht fiel auf den Baldachin, der das Bett umgab und ihr Gesicht in einem Halbschatten verbarg. Auf den ersten Blick könnte man meinen sie würde nur schlafen, doch ich wußte, das nichts diesen Schlaf mehr stören konnte. Sie würde nie mehr daraus erwachen. Langsam näherte ich mich dem Bett und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt. Die Arme schlaff neben dem Körper liegend, die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen sorgten immer wieder für die Illusion, das sie nur tief und fest schlafen würde. Doch die immer weiter fortschreitende Blässe ihrer Haut, die sich durch ihre langen, nußbraunen Haare nur noch deutlicher hervorgehoben wurde zeigte deutlich, daß dies ein Irrtum war. Sie lag im Sterben und es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis ihre Seele den Körper für immer verlassen würde. Etwas, das ich mir kaum vorstellen konnte. Sie war immer so unglaublich stark gewesen. Egal, in welcher Situation sie sich gerade auch befand. Und das sollte jetzt ihr Ende sein? Das Allerschlimmste war jedoch, das ich ganz genau wußte, das es hauptsächlich meine Schuld war. Ich war verantwortlich dafür, das sie sich nun in diesem Zustand befand. Ich allein bin es gewesen und ich wußte immer noch nicht wieso. Wäre sie wach, dann würde sie mir garantiert die passende Antwort geben, so wie sie es immer getan hatte. Ich ließ mich in den Sessel direkt neben dem Bett sinken und strich ihr behutsam ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Normalerweise wäre sie dadurch sofort aufgewacht, doch nicht dieses Mal. Ich lehnte mich zurück und begann leise die unterschiedlichsten Dinge vor mich hin zu murmeln. Es waren hauptsächlich Fragen an sie aber von ihr kam nicht die geringste Reaktion und so hörte ich schließlich damit auf. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die Umrisse ihres Körpers, der sich unter der Decke abzeichnete. Sie trug jetzt wieder ein leichtes Seidennachthemd, das ihren Körper kaum zu berühren schien. Die Sisters hatten dafür gesorgt, das sie nicht in der Uniform, die sie zuvor anhatte ins Bett gelegt wurde. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, das man sie umgezogen hatte. Sie blieb die ganze Zeit über völlig regungslos wie eine Puppe. Nichts wies auf die geringste Verletzung ihres Körpers hin und doch würde sie sterben, denn etwas in ihr schien für immer zerbrochen zu sein, als sie die Halle betreten hatte in der das 'Wing cutting' stattgefunden hatte. Ich hätte schon mißtrauisch werden müssen als das hohe Konzil auf ihre Anwesenheit bestand aber ich dachte sie hätten nur Angst davor noch weiter mein Mißfallen zu erregen. Was bin ich nur für ein Narr gewesen, das ich ihre Furcht ignoriert hatte. Sie hatte Angst davor gehabt den Saal zu betreten und ich hatte sie hinein gebracht. Ich war viel zu sehr daran interessiert hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen, als das ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte, was dadurch alles passieren könnte. Ein leichter Schatten in Höhe ihrer Brust ließ mich wieder aufmerksam werden. Hatte sie sich etwa bewegt? Das hatte sie schon seit Stunden nicht mehr getan. Seitdem sie zusammengebrochen war schien alles Leben ihren Körper nach und nach zu verlassen. Der Schatten blieb und er wurde immer größer. Vorsichtig legte ich zwei Finger darauf. Es war feucht und warm. Langsam führte ich die Finger zurück an meine Augen. Das war Blut! Ohne zu Zögern zog ich die Decke zurück und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Ihr gesamtes Dekolleté war blutbedeckt. Ich ließ die Decke fallen und starrte fassungslos auf das Blut. Wo kam das bloß her? Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, das ich sie blutüberströmt sah, aber es verblüffte mich dennoch. Sie war doch unverletzt gewesen...

Obwohl erst vor einigen Tagen, als Zaphikel mir bescheid gab, das sie wieder bei Bewußtsein sei und wir sie und Raziel in seinem Garten fanden war etwas Ähnliches passiert. Sie hatte eine Wunde in der Hand und als sie das Blut sah schien es so, als würde sie in eine andere Welt versinken. Ihr Blick wurde vollkommen glasig und nichts schien mehr zu ihr durchzudringen. Nur langsam kehrte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück und wußte scheinbar immer noch nicht woher die Wunde an ihrer Hand stammte. Dabei hatte sie sie sich selbst zugefügt, als sie einen Pfeil in ihrer Hand zerbrochen hatte. Sie wirkte völlig irritiert und als sie ihre Hände zum Mund führte um einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken quoll Blut zwischen ihnen hindurch. Zuerst dachte ich sie hätte nur einige innere Verletzungen davon getragen, die bis jetzt noch niemand bemerkt hatte und wollte ihr helfen, aber sie fuhr mich an, das ich es ja nicht wagen sollte sie anzufassen. Keine Minute später öffnete sich eine riesige Wunde auf ihrem Oberkörper aus der unaufhörlich Blut strömte. Noch bevor einer von uns eine Chance hatte zu reagieren krümmte sie sich zusammen und wurde ohnmächtig. Seltsamerweise schloß sich die Wunde wieder und nichts wies mehr auf diese Verwundung hin. Ich verstand einfach nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Normalerweise hätte allein der Blutverlust durch diese Wunde sie töten müssen...

Für einen Menschen barg sie sehr viele Geheimnisse in sich. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen auf ihrer Brust löste mich aus meiner Erstarrung. Auf das Kreuz das sie fast immer um den Hals trug war ein Lichtstrahl gefallen und so bemerkte ich es unter dem Blut. Ich griff wieder nach der Decke und begann damit ihr Dekolleté von dem Blut zu säubern, doch es verschwand einfach nicht. Ganz in Gegenteil die Blutung verstärkte sich nur noch weiter. Verblüfft stellte ich fest, das es nicht sie war, die blutete sondern das Kreuz. Behutsam streifte ich die Kette über ihren Kopf und betrachtete es im Licht. Der Rubin in der Mitte hatte deutliche Risse bekommen, aus denen unaufhörlich Blut strömte, das an dem Kreuz hinunter lief und zu Boden tropfte. Von den kleinen blauen Steinen war kaum noch einer vorhanden und von den Wenigen, die noch da waren gab es nicht einen, der noch heil gewesen wäre. Auch auf ihnen hatten sich dünne Blutschlieren gebildet. Kopfschüttelnd legte ich es auf einen Tisch in der Nähe wo sich unter ihm sofort ein Blutlache bildete. Was bewirkte dieses Kreuz bloß? Und von wem hatte sie es? Bisher hatte es sie doch immer beschützt. Warum nicht auch jetzt? Ich kehrte zu ihr zurück, wischte das restliche Blut von ihrem Körper und ersetzte die Decke. Sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder in den Sessel sinken und verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kinn.

"Was ist dein Geheimnis?" Sie blieb auch weiterhin unbeweglich wie eine Statue, dabei war sie der erste Mensch gewesen der es überhaupt gewagt hatte mir Widerstand zu leisten. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt sie zu töten doch im letzten Augenblick wurde ich daran gehindert. Mein Sohn war der Meinung, das ich ihr nichts tun dürfte und er war davon so sehr überzeugt, das er es sogar wagte mich zu bedrohen. Sich für einen Menschen dermaßen zu ereifern! Lächerlich! Möchte wissen, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Scheinbar war ich wirklich viel zulange weggewesen. Ich ließ ihm schließlich seinen Willen ohne ihm zu sagen, wie lange ich eigentlich vor hatte sie noch am Leben zulassen. Es war erstaunlich, das es mir schon bald nichts mehr ausmachte, das sie mir immer wieder zu tiefst unfreundlich begegnete und mich auch noch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit beleidigte. Eine respektlosere Person Engeln gegenüber war mir ein meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht begegnet. Sie war ein Widerspruch in sich und gerade das hatte mich neugierig gemacht. Nur würde sie all dies nie mehr tun können. Sie würde sich nie wieder mit mir messen können. Obwohl eine Chance hätte sie wohl kaum, aber das hatte sie noch nie gestört. Sobald ihr etwas nicht paßte sagte sie es klar und deutlich, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, das ich sie mit einer einfachen Handbewegung hätte töten können. Unsere erste Begegnung war ähnlich gewesen und etwas, das ich nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Wie sie mich erst gar nicht bemerkte und dann in einem Ton mit mir redete als wäre ich irgendein daher gelaufener Mensch. Für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich unsere Blicke und sie begann kaum merklich zu zittern. Sie trug damals nur einen kurzen Seidenbademantel und war in dem dämmrigen Licht eigentlich kaum richtig zu erkennen gewesen. Stammelnd brachte sie heraus, das ich unmöglich ein Engel sein könnte und das empfand ich schon als Unverschämtheit. Selbst Menschen spüren unsere Aura überdeutlich und weisen dann zumindest einen Ansatz von Ehrfurcht auf. Aber nicht sie! Sie hörte sich eher so an, als wäre ich eine Bedrohung für sie. Was im weitesten Sinne auch zutraf, aber Menschen merken das immer erst dann, wenn es bereits zu spät für sie ist. Ich zwang sie auf die Beine und fragte sie ob sie denn nichts erkennen würde, aber sie versuchte nur sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. Menschen! Hat sie wirklich geglaubt, das sie eine Chance gegen mich hätte? Es war richtig niedlich wie sie versuchte ihr Handgelenk zu befreien. Sie schaffte es mich damit zum Lachen zu bringen und als sie mich erneut ansah zeigte ich ihr meine Schwingen. Eigentlich auch nur um zu sehen wie sie reagieren würde und nicht weil es unbedingt sein mußte. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und wich vor mir zurück. Lächelnd zog ich sie näher an mich und genoß den Blick in ihre rehbraunen Augen die von Panik erfüllt waren. Jetzt, da ich sie von so nah betrachten konnte fiel mir erst auf wie außergewöhnlich schön sie für einen Menschen war und das sagte ich ihr auch. Auf den ersten Blick hätte man sie wirklich für einen Engel halten können, der sich nur nach Assia verirrt hatte. Doch ihr fehlte die Aura eines Engels und so blieb sie einfach nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. In diesem Augenblick hatte ich allerdings auch schon beschlossen sie zu einem meiner Untergebenen zu machen und schob eine Kapsel in ihren Mund und sie hatte den Nerv mich daraufhin zu beißen! Ohne lange zu überlegen schleuderte ich sie von mir weg und sah ein paar Minuten später in die Mündung eines Revolvers. Dieser Mensch wagte es doch tatsächlich eine Waffe auf mich zu richten! In ihren Augen war nichts mehr von ihrer Furcht zu sehen, geschweige denn Ehrfurcht. Etwas, das mir schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr passiert war. Eigentlich noch nie! Sie hatte somit selbst dafür gesorgt, das mein erster Versuch sie zu töten fehlschlug und ich neugierig wurde wie lange sie es wohl schaffen würde sich gegen mich aufzulehnen. Allerdings stellte sich mein Sohn zwischen uns und so blieb dieses Kräftemessen ohne Ergebnis. Natürlich versuchte ich nun erst recht sie zu töten, aber sie zerstörte die Kapsel mit einem gezielten Schuß und dann stand schon wieder mein Sohn zwischen uns. Er hatte es zwar schon vorher getan, aber nun schien er es wirklich ernst zu meinen. Er hatte sogar sein Leben riskiert um sie vor mir zu schützen. Was mich allerdings am Meisten überrascht hatte war die Tatsache, das sie bereits wußte, das er ein Engel war. Erstaunlich war nur ihre Reaktion als sie erfuhr, das ich sein Vater war. Na ja es kam eher einer Beleidigung gleich und ich stand schon wieder kurz davor ihr einfach den Hals umzudrehen, aber mein Sohn hinderte mich auch dieses Mal daran. Sie hatte also gewußt, das er vorhatte mich zu befreien. Allerdings schien sie von meiner Anwesenheit nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert zu sein und das beruhte auf absoluter Gegenseitigkeit. Ein Mensch, der so dermaßen schlecht auf Engel zu sprechen war wie sie, war mir bisher noch nie untergekommen. Sie vereitelte meine Versuche etwas über sie herauszufinden oder sie zu töten jedesmal aufs Neue und es hatte mich wirklich überrascht, das sie es bis zu allerletzt getan hatte. Normalerweise stehen Menschen so etwas nie länger als eine Woche durch. Zum ersten Mal hatte ich einem Menschen gegenüber etwas ähnliches wie Respekt entwickelt. Egal, was ihr auch passierte sie rappelte sich immer wieder auf und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit den Spieß umzudrehen. Es wollte mir nicht in den Kopf, das sie plötzlich so leicht zu besiegen war. Das hinterließ bei mir nicht die geringste Spur eines Triumphgefühls.

"Warum? Warum bewegt es mich eigentlich so das du stirbst?" Sie gab immer noch keine Reaktion von sich und ich mußte lächeln, als mir wieder einfiel, das sie fast alle meine bisherigen Fragen, die ich ihr über ihre Vergangenheit gestellt hatte, mit einem ähnlichen Schweigen beantwortet hatte. Sie hatte sehr viele Geheimnisse und bis jetzt war ich nur auf die Spitze eines Eisbergs gestoßen. Ich ließ meine Hände wieder sinken und strich durch ihr Haar. Es war angenehm weich und verströmte einen leichten Fliederduft. Ob sie wohl bemerkt hatte wie die Sister ihr die Haare gewaschen hatten? Meine Finger glitten hindurch ohne auf den geringsten Widerstand zu treffen. Ich ließ sie mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen weiter spielen und stützte mit der anderen Hand mein Kinn ab. Für einen Menschen war ihre Persönlichkeit wirklich nur ein einziger Widerspruch in sich. In einem Augenblick konnte sie eine absolut liebenswürdige Person sein, die keiner Fliege auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde und im Nächsten eiskalt und berechnend, so daß man sich ernsthaft Gedanken um seine Gesundheit zu machen begann. Selbst wenn man ein Engel war. Man konnte unmöglich erraten voran man bei ihr gerade war. Selbst meine Versuche sie umzubringen hatten sie nie weiter gestört. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie nahm sie mit einer unglaublichen Gleichgültigkeit hin. Mehr als ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, wenn ich es dann doch nicht tat kam nicht als Reaktion von ihr. Auf Dauer war das ganz schön frustrierend. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, das sie mich anflehen würde sie nicht fallen zu lassen, als ich sie einmal fast über die Brüstung ihres Balkons befördert hätte, weil sie mich in einem meiner Gedankengänge gestört hatte, aber sie tat es nicht. Sie fragte mich lediglich, ob ich wahnsinnig sei und das überraschte mich so sehr, das ich sie wieder zurück zog. Kurz zuvor hatte sie eine Drohung von mir eiskalt erwidert. Ich hatte ihr sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, das ich sie jederzeit ohne Probleme töten könnte und ließ aus Demonstrationszwecken hinter ihr ein paar Gläser zerspringen. Es wäre doch gelacht wenn es mir nicht gelingen würde diesem Menschen Angst einzujagen. Sie lächelte mich nur an und meinte, das könne sie auch. Was mich etwas aus der Fassung brachte. Ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten begann sie zu singen und hielt den letzten Ton solange bis auch sämtliche übriggebliebenen Gläser zerbrachen. Ich hatte sie also in keinster Weise beeindruckt und sie ließ mich einfach stehen, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt wenn sie so etwas tat. Es faszinierte mich wie sie solche Situationen meisterte, ohne das man etwas von ihrer Furcht bemerkte und so begann ich damit Nachforschungen über sie anzustellen, wenn mir die anderen Ereignisse dafür die Zeit ließen. Immerhin mußte ich mich nebenbei noch darum kümmern, das meine Schwester endlich wieder erwachen würde. Nun das klappte recht gut und so konnte ich mich wieder ihr widmen. Allerdings konnte mir niemand den ich nach ihr fragte eine ausreichende Antwort auf meine Fragen geben egal, was ich auch versuchte. Nichts klappte. Sie schien alles, was ihre Person betraf tief in ihrem Inneren verschlossen haben und so sehr ich es auch versuchte ich bekam keinen Zugang zu ihren Gedanken. Selbst wenn sie im Schlaf redete waren es nur unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen die keinen Sinn ergaben. Dadurch verstärkte sich meine Neugier nur noch mehr. Jemand der keinerlei Furcht vor mir zeigte war schon etwas außergewöhnliches. Ich würde sonst etwas geben um herauszufinden, was in ihrem Kopf eigentlich vorging. Doch sie entzog sich mir immer wieder. Selbst jetzt würde sie sterben ohne, das ich vorher hinter eines ihrer zahlreichen Geheimnisse gekommen wäre. Auch die Analyse ihres Kreuzes hatte nichts über seine oder ihre Herkunft verraten. Das einzig brauchbare Ergebnis war, das es eine unglaubliche Macht in sich verbarg deren Herkunft völlig unbekannt zu sein schien und es schon sehr alt sein mußte. Viel älter als man auf den ersten Blick überhaupt annehmen sollte. Was verbarg sich hinter all dem? Sie versteckte irgend etwas, aber was war es? Verächtlich ließ ich die Haarsträhne fallen und beugte mich über sie. Ihr Atem war kaum noch zu spüren. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ganz damit aufhören würde. Warum mußte sie mir auch immer so auf die Nerven gehen? Hätte sie nicht einfach wie jeder andere Mensch sterben können? Ich legte meine Hände auf ihre Kehle und küßte sanft das Rot ihrer Lippen, bevor ich zudrückte. Sie reagierte nicht einmal mit einem Röcheln. Normalerweise wäre sie allein schon durch diesen flüchtigen Kuß aufgewacht und hätte versucht mir dafür eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch nicht dieses Mal. Sie blieb vollkommen regungslos. Frustriert ließ ich von ihr ab und sank zurück in den Sessel. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr. Sie würde sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren und ohne das wäre es einfach kein zufriedenstellender Sieg. Ich wollte hinter all ihre Geheimnisse kommen, sie mit ihrer Vergangenheit über die sie so beharrlich schwieg konfrontieren und das Einzige was ich erreicht hatte war, das sie nun im Sterben lag und all dies für immer mit sich nehmen würde. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, das sie mir nicht wieder ins Gesicht fallen konnten. Ich hatte sie bisher nur ein einziges Mal schwach und verstört erlebt. Das war kurz nach meiner Ankunft gewesen, wo sie schreiend aufgewacht war und sich in der Dunkelheit an meinen Sohn klammerte, als wenn er ihre letzte Rettung in der Dunkelheit wäre. Das war auch das erste Mal, das ich überhaupt so etwas ähnliches wie Todesangst in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Vor irgend etwas schien sie panische Angst zu haben, aber selbst mein Sohn konnte mir nicht sagen um was genau es sich dabei handelte. Er meinte nur, das der Schlüssel in ihrer Vergangenheit liegen müßte über die sie selbst fast nie sprach und sich auch so gut wie gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Wenigstens hatte er das in all der Zeit die er schon mit ihr zusammen lebte in Erfahrung gebracht. Auch das sie um Engel jeglicher Art einen sehr großen Bogen machte. Er schien ihr aber trotz all dem viel zu bedeuten und ich fragte mich warum. Es widersprach sich doch total. Anfangs nahm ich es als eine Laune von ihm hin schließlich war sie sehr schön und ich konnte mir einen Grund für sein Bleiben nur zu gut vorstellen, aber er sagte mir eines Tages, das er sie weder verlassen würde noch zulassen könnte, das ich sie töte so lange auch nur noch ein Funken Leben in seinem Körper sei. Dagegen war ich machtlos, denn ich wollte ihn nicht wegen einem Menschen töten müssen. Noch mehr hatte mich allerdings überrascht das er schon seit einigen Jahren bei ihr zu Leben schien. Das entnahm ich wenigstens unseren Gesprächen. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, das die anderen Engel nichts davon bemerkten?

Vielleicht war es ja auch gerade dieser Augenblick gewesen wo sie ihre Schwäche so deutlich zeigte, der dafür gesorgt hatte, das ich sie allmählich besser verstehen konnte. Auch ich hatte immer wieder mit Alpträumen zu kämpfen gehabt. Seltsamerweise hatte ich in all der Zeit wo ich in ihrer Nähe gewesen war keinen mehr gehabt. Nein, einen hatte es doch gegeben, doch ein angenehm warmes Licht hatte ihn vertrieben noch bevor er überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte und so schlief ich nach langer Zeit wieder tief und traumlos, ohne das mich irgendwelche Alptraumgestalten heimsuchten. Nicht einmal jetzt und ich würde das Gefühl nicht los, das sie in irgendeiner Weise dafür verantwortlich war, aber ich kam nicht dahinter. Ohne es eigentlich zu bemerken begann ich damit sie jedesmal zu verfolgen, wenn mir die anderen Ereignisse auch nur den kleinsten Raum dafür ließen. Mich verwunderte wie schnell sie sich an meine Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte und wie wenig sie sich letztendlich noch daran zu stören schien. Obwohl wir immer wieder aneinander gerieten. Zum Beispiel als ich einen ihrer Freunde bedrohte, der gleichzeitig auch die Wiedergeburt meiner Schwester war, wechselte ihr gesamtes gleichgültiges Auftreten mir gegenüber. Sie sagte mir sehr deutlich was sie davon hielt und gerade das machte sie für mich noch anziehender. Dieser furchtlose Blick ihrer Augen hatte mich ohne, das es mir bewußt gewesen wäre vom ersten Moment an gefesselt. Ich fragte mich, wie sie mich wohl ansehen würde, wenn ich alles um sie herum zerstört hätte. Was wenn ich ihre Vergangenheit ergründet hätte und sie damit konfrontierte? Wäre ihr Blick dann immer noch so furchtlos oder würde er langsam zerbrechen wie eine verwelkte Rose, deren vertrocknete Blütenblätter allmählich vom Wind davongetragen werden?

Mit dem Erwachen meiner Schwester würden sich all diese Frage von allein beantworten, aber bis dahin stellte ich sie mir immer wieder. Vielleicht habe ich auch gerade deshalb bei einem weiblichen Engel Ablenkung gesucht. Dieses plötzliche Verlangen sie verstehen, besitzen und letztendlich zerstören zu wollen drohte mich zu überwältigen und sie schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. Dabei hätte ich dadurch fast mein eigentliches Vorhaben aufgegeben. Nur war mein Zorn auf meine Schwester viel stärker als meine Neugier, was es denn nun mit diesem Menschen auf sich hatte. Sie behandelte mich auch weiterhin wie ein lästiges Insekt, dabei begann ich langsam Parallelen zu meinem früheren Selbst zu finden. Sie ähnelte mir ohne, das ich sagen konnte weshalb. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das aber auch nur ein. Doch alle Ablenkung war vergebens als ich sie eines Tages singen hörte. Ich war ihr schon seit einiger Zeit unbemerkt gefolgt und gelangte unbemerkt mit ihr in dieses alte Theater. Niemand außer uns befand sich mehr im Innenraum, denn sie hätte mich noch nicht bemerkt und ich gab mir große Mühe, daß das auch so blieb. Mich wunderte, was sie allein auf der Bühne machte, aber als sie langsam ihre Stimme erhob, die sich wie die Wellen im Wasser immer weiter ausbreitete und ein Hymne sang, die den Himmel anklagte, den sie für all ihr Leid verantwortlich machte, war es mir als würde man mir ein Tuch von den Augen nehmen. Diese Stimme hörte ich nicht zum ersten Mal. Ganz im Gegenteil ich hatte sie schon sehr oft gehört, ohne zu wissen wem sie gehörte. Sie war für mich immer so etwas wie ein Lichtschein in der Dunkelheit gewesen als ich noch in den Tiefen der Erde gefangen war und ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, das diese Stimme einem Menschen gehörte. Noch dazu einem Menschen, der Engel so sehr verabscheute wie sie. Das merkte man nicht nur an ihrem Umgang mit mir. Nein, sie war Mitglied in einer Band namens 'White Demon Feather' in deren Songs alles andere als glimpflich mit Engeln umgesprungen würde. Es schockierte mich doch ziemlich, das mein Sohn sich mit solch einer respektlosen Person so gut verstand. Über den Grund dafür schwieg er sich beharrlich aus und ich fragte ihn auch nicht mehr weiter danach. Wenn er sich einmal dazu entschieden hatte zu schweigen, dann konnte man ihn durch nichts davon abbringen. Ich hätte natürlich auch sie fragen können, aber sie hätte mir erst recht nicht geantwortet. An einem Abend hatte ich mich durch alle verfügbaren CDs und Videos ihrer Band gearbeitet und wußte hinterher nicht einmal ob ich nun darüber Lachen oder weinen sollte. Die Songs hinterließen seltsamerweise immer einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auch wenn sie mit Engeln so vollkommen respektlos umgingen. Auch bei den Videos war es kaum besser. Allerdings verstand ich dadurch auch, warum die Band einen solch großen Erfolg hatte. Die Menschen waren schon seit jeher von dem fasziniert, was eigentlich als verboten galt. Sie liebten es geradezu gegen Verbote zu verstoßen.

Ein Video dieser Band hatte es mir besonders angetan. Es trug den Titel 'Hey now' und ich ignorierte den Text während ich es mir ansah so gut es ging. (Also bitte 'verrecke im rostigen Stacheldraht' das ist schon etwas heftig wenn damit ein Engel gemeint ist und man selber einer ist.) Das Video beschrieb die Geschichte eines Mädchens, das sich ohne es zu wissen in einen Dämon verliebt hatte und um sie zu retten wurde ein Engel zur Erde geschickt. Sie spielte die Rolle des Mädchens, das sich beharrlich weigerte dem Engel auch nur ein einziges Wort zu glauben. Schließlich war ihr Freund der Einzige, der ihr nach dem Tod ihrer Familie noch geblieben war. Was sie nicht wußte war das gerade dieser dafür verantwortlich war. Sie hatte eigentlich nur durch einen Zufall überlebt. Es kam wie es kommen mußte Engel und Dämon bekämpfen sich wie es schon seit Ewigkeiten der Fall ist bis sie sich dazwischen wirft und den Dämon schützt. Fassungslos hält der Engel ein und wird von Dämon schwer verletzt. Tränenüberströmt flüchtet sie sich in die Arme ihres vermeintlichen Freundes, der zufrieden lächelnd zusieht wie der Engel langsam sein Leben aushaucht. Erst danach neigt er ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und versenkt seine Fangzähne in ihrem Hals, während Federn von den zerfetzten Flügeln des Engels durch das Bild wehen und vom Schwert des Dämons langsam Blut zu Boden tropft. Es folgt ein Zoom auf die leichte Blutspur an ihrem Hals als sie leblos zu Boden sinkt. Bis das Bild allmählich verschwimmt und unkenntlich wird.

Ich überlegte danach lange, bis ich schließlich einen Endschluß faßte. Ich würde sie mit nach Yetzirah nehmen wenn ich meine Schwester wiedererweckt hatte und niemand würde mich daran hindern. Nicht einmal sie selbst. Ich würde herausfinden was sich hinter all dem verbarg und was ihr Geheimnis war. Doch vorher hatte ich noch andere Dinge zu erledigen. Eines Tages fragte ich sie aus einer Laune heraus ob sie mich freiwillig begleiten würde und sie lehnte rigoros ab. Etwas, was mich verblüffte. Ich hatte mit fast allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, das sie ablehnen würde. Noch dazu so verdammt unverschämt und stur. Man hätte glatt meinen können ich hätte sie dazu aufgefordert mich in die Hölle zu begleiten. Dennoch stand mein Entschluß fest, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht weiter beeindrucken. Ganz in Gegenteil sie sagte mir, das sie lieber sterben würde, als mich in einen der Himmel zu begleiten. Selbst nachdem ich sie hierher gebracht hatte weigerte sie sich immer noch zu bleiben und suchte nach der erst besten Möglichkeit um zu verschwinden. Erst durch einen Zufall gelang es mir sie zu zwingen sich doch meinen Wünschen zu fügen. Etwas, das ihr ganz und gar nicht paßte und das ließ es auch ziemlich deutlich durchblicken. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt meine Autorität so sehr in Frage zu stellen wie sie. Noch dazu wenn fast alle Engel Yetzirahs versammelt sind und ich ließ sie auch noch leben. Natürlich verstand das außer mir niemand. Anfangs lag es auch nur an einer einzigen Tatsache. Mein Sohn hatte mich darum gebeten, denn ansonsten hätte er ohne zu überlegen sein Leben geopfert um sie vor mir zu schützen. Das muß man sich mal vorstellen ein Engel, der einen Menschen wie sie beschützt! So etwas lächerliches war mir schon lange nicht mehr untergekommen, aber ich ließ ihm seinen Willen. Inzwischen war es jedoch wesentlich mehr. Sie hatte es geschafft in Yetzirah für ein absolutes Chaos zu sorgen und wäre bestimmt nicht nur einmal fast getötet worden. Seltsamerweise erholte sie sich sehr schnell von solchen Anschlägen. Zu schnell wenn man einige andere Engel fragte, doch ich kannte den Grund dafür. Das Kreuz beschützte sie jedesmal wenn sie sich in Gefahr befand. Selbst als meine Schwester erwachte und sie direkt daneben stand prallte die gesamte Kraft daran ab und sie trug nicht die geringste Verletzung davon. Nur schien es jetzt diese Wirkung verloren zu haben. Wie oft ist sie wohl in der letzten Zeit angegriffen worden ohne, das ich davon wußte? Keiner sagte es mir, am allerwenigsten sie selbst und doch waren die Spuren auf ihrem Körper immer mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut denken wer verantwortlich für ihre ersten Verletzungen dieser Art war, aber ich konnte es ihm natürlich nicht beweisen und sie verlor selbstverständlich auch kein einziges Wort darüber. Viel mehr schien sie mich dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Ihr Verhalten wurde immer abweisender je länger sie in Yetzirah blieb. Er würde also ungeschoren davon kommen, wenn ich nicht eingriff. Was ich nicht konnte solange sich meine Anschuldigungen nicht beweisen ließen. Außerdem hatte sie meiner Ansicht nach eine kleine Lektion verdient. Irgendwann würde sie einsehen müssen, das es das Beste für sie wäre mich deswegen um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber sie war ja so verdammt stolz und hochmütig! Irgendwie hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, das sie sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde ehe es soweit kam. Sollte sie jetzt jedoch sterben, dann wäre das auch sein Tod. Für ihn konnte ich nur hoffen, das er sich dessen bewußt war. Was hatte sie nur dazu bewogen sich mit einem der mächtigsten Engel neben mir anzulegen? Noch dazu ohne Waffe! Es glich schon einem Wunder das sie nach dieser Begegnung überhaupt noch lebte. Doch damit nicht genug. Eine Gruppe Abtrünniger, die Hunter waren ebenfalls hinter ihr her und es schien ihr nicht das geringste Auszumachen. Warum hatte sie auch bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt nie erwähnt, das sie schon einmal Engel getötet hatte? Die Hunter waren in dieser Beziehung gnadenlos. Sie würden sie solange jagen, bis sie sie finden und letztendlich töten werden. Ihr plötzliches Verschwinden sorgte deshalb auch bei allen bisher Beteiligten für großes Aufsehen und es kostete mich imense Mühe mir nicht anmerken zu lassen wie wenig mir das gefiel. Am liebsten hätte ich einigen Leuten den Hals umgedreht, aber ich mußte mich beherrschen. Meine Autorität stand zwar außer Frage, aber es mußte niemand wissen wie sehr mich dieser Mensch inzwischen interessierte. Sie waren deswegen sowieso schon mißtrauisch genug. Unauffällig schickte ich ein paar Suchtrupps los, die nicht die geringste Spur von ihr fanden. Es schien fast so, als sei sie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Das Einzige, was einen Hinweis auf ihr Verschwinden gab war die Feder eines Engels dessen Name mir rein gar nichts sagte. Raziel hatte sie mir kurz nach ihrem Verschwinden gegeben. Er war auch der Letzte der sie noch gesehen hatte. Die Beiden waren von einer Gruppe Hunter angegriffen worden und er konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern wie sie mit dem Anführer dieser Gruppe gekämpft hatte bis dieser sie in die Tiefe stürzte. Im allerletzten Moment war es ihm gelungen sie festzuhalten, doch die Hunter hatten ihn bewußtlos geschlagen. Er hatte nur noch am Rande wahrgenommen das er schließlich ebenfalls fiel und von einem graugeflügelten Engel gerettet wurde. Seine Vermutung war, das dieser Engel auch sie gerettet haben mußte, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Ich fragte ihn auch nicht weiter nach ihrem Verbleib, da er vor lauter Angst fast nur vor sich zitterte. Es hatte ihn schon sehr viel Mut gekostet mir überhaupt etwas davon zu erzählen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gefoltert um auch noch das kleinste Detail zu erfahren, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Ich ließ es also bleiben und war doch sehr überrascht als er mir zitternd eine silbergraue Feder überreichte die er auf seiner Kleidung gefunden hatte. Er erwähnte nebenbei auch noch, das er niemals erwartet hätte, das ein Mensch einen Kampf mit einem der Hunter überlebte ohne großartig verwundet zu werden. Seine Vermutung war, das wenn er nicht das Druckmittel der Hunter gewesen wäre sie ihrem Gegner gezeigt hätte, was eine Harke ist. So wie er sich anhörte hatte sie sich bewegt, als hätte sie jahrelang einen Kampf nach dem Anderen geführt. Er hatte noch nie einen Menschen so kämpfen sehen, erst recht nicht gegen Engel. Was mich schon nicht mehr weiter überraschte. Sie hatte sehr viele Geheimnisse und der Schlüssel um diese zu finden lag einzig in ihrer Vergangenheit. Was mag damals wohl noch alles geschehen sein außer dem, was sie uns bisher erzählt hatte? Es kann doch nicht nur ihre Stimme gewesen sein, die andere Engel dazu verleitete einen Menschen mit in die Himmel zu nehmen. Es muß noch einen anderen Grund dafür gegeben haben. Nur welchen? Nachdem ich Raziel entlassen hatte versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern ob es überhaupt je einen Engel mit silbergrauen Schwingen gab, aber mir fiel niemand ein. Selbst die genaue Analyse der Feder blieb völlig ergebnislos. Dieser Engel schien nicht zu existieren. Allerdings fiel mir wieder ein Name ein, den sie schon so manches Mal unbewußt im Schlaf ausgesprochen hatte, Remiriel. Doch dabei blieb es auch. Wer oder was er war konnte ich einfach nicht herausfinden. Es gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf einen solchen Engel. Mir fiel wieder dieses eine Video ein und in mir keimte ein furchtbarer Verdacht auf. Was, wenn es sich bei ihm um keinen Engel handelte, sondern um einen Dämon? Das würde so vieles erklären. Aber hätte ich die Anwesenheit eines Dämons nicht sofort gespürt? Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die mir diese Fragen beantworten konnte doch von ihr fehlte immer noch jegliche Spur und mich befiel die Befürchtung, das sie ihr wahnsinniges Vorhaben nach Sheol zu gehen in die Tat umgesetzt haben könnte, aber irgend etwas ließ mich daran zweifeln. Sie hatte mir zwar unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, das ich kein Druckmittel gegen sie mehr in der Hand hätte. Als wenn ich mich an unsere Abmachung einen Attentäter zu verschonen ernsthaft halten würde. Zugegeben bis jetzt hatte ich es getan, aber das lag auch nur daran, das sie jede meiner Bedingungen erfüllt hatte. Auch wenn sie, als ich dazu zwang mit ihrer wahren Stimme zu singen einen Text benutzt hatte, der mir anscheinend verdeutlichen sollte, das sie keinesfalls eines meiner willenlose Spielzeuge war. Als wenn ich das nicht auch so gewußt hätte! Deshalb machte ich mir ja nach ihrem Verschwinden so viele Gedanken über das, was sie mir als Letztes gesagt hatte. Sein Leben zu opfern, für einen Anderen! Am liebsten hätte ich sie in Ketten gelegt und eingesperrt, damit sie nicht mehr fliehen konnte, aber das hätte sie wohl kaum zugelassen und ich hatte auch nicht vor ihr zu zeigen, wie viel Schwierigkeiten sie mir bereits machte. Warum hatte ich sie überhaupt gerettet? Es wäre für alle besser gewesen, wenn sie in Assia gestorben wäre. Nur mein Sohn mußte mich ja unbedingt anflehen sie zu retten. Dabei hatte er schon genügend eigene Probleme. Die Hälfte seines Körpers war durch die enormen Kräfte meiner Schwester zerstört worden und mein Versuch sein Leben dennoch zu retten mißlang kläglich. Sein Körper wurde zu dem eines Ghouls, da er gegen meine Macht ankämpfte. Angeblich wollte er zu keiner meiner willenlosen Marionetten werden. Dieser Dummkopf! Es war seine einzige Chance und er wehrte sich dagegen! In diesem Punkt waren sich die Beiden wirklich verdammt ähnlich. Natürlich hätte sie nie von seinem Zustand erfahren müssen, aber ich wollte sehen wie sie darauf reagiert und zeigte es ihr. Allein der Anblicks des Sargs genügte um sie verzweifeln zu sehen. doch ich ging noch einen Schritt weiter und schob den Deckel des Sargs zurück. Sie stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, als sie sah, was sich in seinem Inneren befand. Es überraschte mich zu sehen, das weder sie noch er voreinander zurückwichen. Sie näherte sich ihm, obwohl er nur noch eine undefinierbare Fleischmasse war, die in einem Sarg hauste und er näherte sich ihr, obwohl er vor Hunger fast wahnsinnig sein mußte, da ich ihm vorher nichts zu essen gebracht hatte um zu sehen, ob sie ihm wirklich so viel bedeutete wie er immer wieder betonte. Er rührte sie noch nicht einmal im Ansatz an. Ganz im Gegenteil er wich vor ihr zurück, als hätte er Angst sie zu verletzten. Sie wirkte in dem weißen Kleid, das sie an jenem Abend trug auch eher wie eine zerbrechliche Blume und nicht wie die Kratzbürste, die sie sonst immer war. Allein, weil ich sie in dieses Kleid gesteckt hatte oder besser stecken ließ wurden ihre Blick zu Dolchstößen, die mir galten. Der Kontrast war herrlich. Diese wilden, funkelnden Augen in einem Kleid, das die Farbe der Unschuld hatte. Sie war wunderschön. Sie sollte darin sterben und für alle Ewigkeit aufbewahrt werden...

Doch sie starb nicht und so verließ ich den Raum kurz vor ihr. Ich war mir sicher, das der Hunger bald die Überhand über meinen Sohn gewinnen würde und der Anblick war alles andere als appetitlich. Zu meinen größten Erstaunen verließ sie den Raum ohne eine einzige Schramme davongetragen zu haben. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, da sank sie in sich zusammen und kauerte auf dem Boden. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Ganz plötzlich wirkte sie völlig verloren und hilflos. Der Eindruck währte allerdings nur solange bis sie mich fragte, wieso ich das getan hatte. Ihre Reaktion war mehr als nur verständlich, nur mich schmerzte diese Tatsache fast ebenso sehr wie sie und sie überschüttete mich mit Vorwürfen, bis sie mit einem Mal inne hielt. Was mich erstaunte ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, das ich mir das noch länger anhören müßte. Ich ließ ihr etwas zu essen bringen und fragte mich wieso sofort alles in sich hinein schlang, obwohl es mit Leichtigkeit hätte vergiftet sein können. Als ich sie danach fragte leerte sie demonstrativ ihren Teller, was mich zufriedenstellte. Sie hatte nichts von dem Schlafmittel in ihrem Essen bemerkt. Erst als die Wirkung eintrat begann sie Verdacht zu schöpfen und dagegen anzukämpfen. Viel zu spät. Sie sank bewußtlos aufs Bett. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über sie um ganz sicher zu gehen ob die Wirkung voll eingetreten war. Danach kehrte ich zu dem Computer zurück in dem sich immer noch die CD mit dem Hologram meines Sohnes befand, die sie in meinem Schlafzimmer gefunden hatte. Es war im Prinzip so etwas wie ein Abschiedsbrief an sie und ich fragte mich immer noch warum er das getan hatte. Seine Aussage, das nur sie diese CD finden konnte entsprach aber voll und ganz der Wahrheit. Ich wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, daß das filigrane Symbol, das er in meinem Schlafzimmer angebracht haben mußte auf dem Kopf stand. Sie bemerkte es allerdings sofort und ich war reiflich überrascht. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum meinte er sie und ich würden uns ähneln? Und warum sollte ich sie beschützen? Sie war doch stark genug um allein klarzukommen. Sie brauchte niemanden der ihr den Rücken deckte. Wie erklärte man sich sonst ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber? Und allem Anschein nach hängt sie auch jetzt nicht sonderlich an ihrem Leben. Nur eines wußte ich ganz sicher sie würde nicht gehen ohne sich von meinem Sohn zu verabschieden. Schließlich wollte sie seinetwegen auch unbedingt nach Sheol gehen, da es nur dort ein Heilmittel für ihn gab. Dieser Mensch schaffte es doch immer wieder mich aus der Fassung zu bringen. Erst fährt sie mich an, weshalb ich sie verletzt hatte (dabei war das die beste Lösung ansonsten hätte Sevothtarte sie sich vorgeknöpft) und dann nachdem ich ihr die Grund genannt und ihre Wunde versorgen lassen wollte fragte sie mich auch tatsächlich noch ob ich ihr nicht den Weg nach Sheol zeigen könnte. Sie konnte wirklich von Glück reden, das mich diese Frage so sehr überrascht hatte, das ich sie nicht direkt durch den halben Gang schleuderte. Stattdessen ging ich mit ihr in einen angrenzenden Raum und fragte sie nach ihren Gründen für solch ein wahnsinniges Vorhaben. Was sie auch prompt tat.

In Sheol sollte es angeblich ein Heilmittel für meinen Sohn geben. Wobei mich immer noch interessieren wurde vorher sie das schon wieder wußte. Sie warf mir seinen Zustand schwer vor. Dabei war es seine Schuld gewesen. Hätte er auf mich gehört wäre das Ganze nie passiert und dann besaß er auch noch die Unverfrorenheit mich zu bitten ihr Leben zu retten. Was ich letztendlich auch tat. Obwohl sie durch die Kraft ihres Kreuzes ohnehin überlebt hätte. Ich hörte ihr eine Weile lang zu und mußte insgeheim ihren Mut bewundern. Sie war bereit ihr Leben für meinen Sohn zu opfern und das schien ihr noch nicht einmal Angst zu machen. Ganz im Gegenteil sie hielt mir sogar noch vor, das sie in Sheol eine größere Überlebenschance besaß als ich. Da ein Engel dort sofort bemerkt werden würde, es sei denn er könnte seine Aura verbergen. Ich ließ sie schließlich in dem Raum zurück nachdem ich sie so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, das sie sich vorerst nicht von der Stelle rühren würde und wies Zaphikel an sie nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen und zu verhindern (egal wie!), das sie Yetzirah verlassen könnte oder würde. Was bis zu ihrem Verschwinden auch ziemlich gut zu klappen schien. Nur waren das noch nicht mal zwei Stunden gewesen. Warum wunderte ich mich überhaupt darüber? Ich hätte doch von Anfang an wissen müssen, das so etwas passieren würde. Sie war nicht dazu geschaffen sich einfach meinen Befehlen zu beugen. Man konnte eigentlich davon ausgehen, das sie immer das genaue Gegenteil davon tat.

Schließlich fand ich ihren Aufenthaltsort heraus. Es war mehr ein Zufall als alles Andere gewesen, aber wenigstens etwas. Ich war gerade dabei einige Unterlagen durch zugehen als eine neue Nahrungsmittelbestellung einging. Meine Verwunderung kannte keine Grenzen mehr, als ich plötzlich meine eigene Stimme aus den Lautsprechern hörte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis mir klar wurde das es nur eine einzige Person in Yetzirah geben konnte, die ein so dermaßen dreistes Verhalten an den Tag legen würde. Sofort veranlaßte ich das Nötigste um den Kontakt zu seinem Ursprungsort zurückzuverfolgen. Sie steckte in den Slums. Ein Ort wo ich sie zuallerletzt gesucht hätte. Wie zum Henker war sie nur dort hingekommen? Wußte sie denn nicht wie gefährlich es dort unten war? Niemand kümmerte sich um die dort lebenden Engel. Sie überlebten mehr schlecht als recht und im Prinzip waren sie so etwas wie Freiwild. Von dort ließ ich auch immer wieder die Zwischenmahlzeiten für meinen Sohn beschaffen, da dort niemand nach verschwundenen Personen suchte.

Ich schickte einige meiner Leute hinunter, aber sie fanden nichts außer einem völlig zerstörtem Teleporter. An dessen angeblicher Zerstörung hatte ich allerdings so meine Zweifel. Viel mehr hatte ich den Eindruck, das die Hunter versuchten sie vor mir zu finden und das obwohl ich einen ausdrücklichen Befehl erlassen hatte, der auch für sie galt. Niemand außer mir besaß die Erlaubnis sie anzufassen. Doch sie hatten sich ja schon vorher nicht daran gehalten. Warum sollten sie es also jetzt tun? Sie würde schon mit ihnen klarkommen und wenn nicht, dann hatte sie eben ein Problem. Sie hätte mich schließlich von Anfang an um Hilfe bitten können. Allerdings konnten meine Leute in Erfahrung bringen das der Teleporter vor seiner Zerstörung noch einmal benutzt worden war und das sie sich bis dahin in Begleitung eines Mitgliedes der Anima Mundi befunden hatte. Von dem natürlich auch jegliche Spur fehlte. Sie schaffte es doch immer wieder sich in die größten Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Die Anima Mundi wurde von sämtlichen Parteien gesucht und gejagt. Dieser Mensch war wirklich mehr als nur dumm. Warum hatte sie sich bloß darauf eingelassen? Sie müßte doch wissen, wie gefährlich das für sie war und dann hatte sie auch noch einen Teleporter benutzt. Sie glaubte ernsthaft sie hätte in Sheol eine Überlebenschance! Jetzt würde sie unter Garantie sterben. Den Dämonen würde sie nicht so leicht entkommen können. Wenn sie nicht schon auf dem Weg dorthin starb. Der Weg durch die Dimensionen war nicht ungefährlich. Schon gar nicht für einen Menschen, der über keinerlei Astralkräfte verfügte.

Um so überraschter war ich, als sie plötzlich wieder auftauchte. Sie benutzte einen Spiegel als Portal, den sie sofort zerschlug, als sie ihn verlassen hatte. Es schien sie nicht einmal weiter zu verwundern, das sie wieder in meine Nähe aufgetaucht war. Noch viel weniger schien sie die Wunden an ihrem Körper zu bemerken. Es sah aus, als hätte sie jemand mit mehreren scharfen Klingen bearbeitet. Sie war leichenblaß und starrte noch für einen Moment auf den Rahmen des Spiegels, als hätte sie die Befürchtung, das etwas Grauenvolles daraus erscheinen könnte. Sie bemerkte mich und die drei anderen Engel, die sich in meiner Begleitung befanden. Dobiel schien es ganz besonders zu gefallen, das ihre Hand deutliche Zeichen einer Verletzung aufwies, aber sie ignorierte ihn so gut es ging. Als jedoch einer der Männer meiner Garde auftauchte wurde sie augenblicklich wieder blaß und drückte sich an mich. Was war in den Slums bloß mit ihr passiert? Normalerweise würde sie so etwas nie tun. Mir gefiel das zufriedene Lächeln dieses Gardemitglieds ganz und gar nicht. Er schien ihr Angst einzujagen und ich fragte mich weshalb. Sie ließ sich doch sonst nicht so leicht beeindrucken. Ich ließ die Suche nach ihr von ihm abblasen und er verschwand immer noch lächelnd. Sie wirkte erleichtert und löste sich wieder von mir. Nachdem ich endlich die Anderen losgeworden war, was nicht gerade einfach war, da sie alle verdammt neugierig waren, was sie inzwischen eigentlich erlebt hatte. Vor allem Sevothtarte schien sehr daran interessiert zu sein. Aber ein scharfer Blick von mir reichte um auch ihn loszuwerden. Ich stellte fest, das sie inzwischen auf den Boden gesunken war und seelenruhig schlief. Diese Ruhe möchte ich mal haben! Sie war zwischen den Dimensionen gefangen gewesen und von was weiß ich was gejagt worden, aber es schien sie mal wieder nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Vorsichtig trug ich sie zurück in meine Gemächer und sorgte dafür, das man sich dort um sie kümmerte. Dieses Mädchen war mir einfach unbegreiflich. Was veranlaßte sie bloß immer sich in solch lebensgefährliche Situationen zu begeben?

Nachdem sie nach einer Stunde immer noch nicht wieder wach war weckte ich sie. Die Situation schien ihr nicht besonders zu gefallen vor allem nicht, nachdem ich ihr die silbergraue Feder zeigte. Sie wurde augenblicklich blaß, aber gab mir seltsamerweise eine Antwort auf meine Fragen diesbezüglich. Zwar keine zufriedenstellende, aber es war immerhin ein Anfang. Ich wußte jetzt, das ich mit meiner Vermutung recht hatte. Dieser silbergrau geflügelte Engel war Remiriel gewesen, der aus irgendeinem Grund noch in ihrer Schuld gestanden hatte und das sie jetzt quitt waren. Er wird nie wieder auftauchen um sie zu retten. So wie ich das verstanden hatte sie damit ihre letzte Trumpfkarte verspielt. Von jetzt an bewegte sie sich wirklich allein unter Engeln und man konnte ihr ansehen wie wenig ihr das gefiel. Mehr war von ihr allerdings nicht zu erfahren. Sie verschloß ihre Geheimnisse wieder tief in ihrem Innern. Ich fragte sie auch nicht weiter danach, da ich genau wußte, das ich später noch genügend Zeit hätte um all das zu erledigen. Ewig würde sie dieses Schweigen niemals durchhalten können. Seltsamerweise hatte sich ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber geändert. Sie sah in mir nicht länger eine dauernde Bedrohung, sondern es schien fast so als würde sie neuerdings meinen Schutz suchen. Ihr gesamter Umgang mit mir war freundlicher geworden. Etwas ganz Anderes schien sie inzwischen zu bedrücken und ich hätte nur zu gerne in Erfahrung gebracht vor wem oder was sie solche Angst hatte, aber ich wußte, das sie mir darauf nicht antworten würde. Genau wie ich ihr auf viele ihrer Fragen keine Antwort gab. Zum Beispiel warum das hohe Konzil auf ihre Anwesenheit bei einem 'Wing cutting' bestand. Sie war zwar verantwortlich für die Verurteilung dieses Engels, der es gewagt hatte sich meinen Befehlen zu widersetzten, aber da mußte es noch etwas Anderes geben, das sie mir verschwiegen hatten. Trotzdem machte ich mir deshalb nicht allzuviel Gedanken. Sie würde schon damit fertig werden und sich dem hohen Konzil zu widersetzen hätte nur unnötig für Aufsehen gesorgt.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zu dem 'Wing cutting', da das hohe Konzil nach wie vor immer noch beharrlich auf ihre Anwesenheit bestand. Doch sie tat etwas, das für mich völlig unbegreiflich war. Sie tötete den Verurteilten in dem sie ihm sein Herz aus dem Körper riß. Ich hätte ihr niemals zu getraut, das sie so weit gehen würde. Noch dazu wo dieser Engel versucht hatte sie zu töten. Nur durch viel Glück war es ihr gelungen ihn zu entwaffnen und den Spieß umzudrehen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, weshalb sie das getan hatte. Zugegeben sie hatte sich schon eine ganze Weile über sehr merkwürdig verhalten, aber das erschien mir nicht weiter verwunderlich. Schließlich war sie immer von der Spur eines oder mehrere Geheimnisse umgeben, die sie mit niemanden teilte. Nur eines wußte ich ganz sicher. Sie war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch! Etwas an ihr war mit der Zeit deutlich genug geworden um das zu wissen. Und ich war mir sicher, das ich nicht der Einzige war, der das inzwischen bemerkt hatte. Es lag nicht nur an ihrer Stimme. Die sich von denen gewöhnlicher Menschen so stark unterschied, da war noch etwas Anderes, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte.

Sie hatte zwar erzählt, das sie schon einige Engel getötet hatte, aber das überraschte mich eigentlich schon fast nicht mehr. Ihre gesamte Abneigung gegen Engel schien sich in ihrer Kindheit zu begründen. Wenn man nach ihrer Erzählung geht hatte ein Trupp Engel ihre gesamte Familie ausgelöscht nur weil sie sich geweigert hatte sie zu begleiten. Ich konnte verstehen, warum sie ihre wahre Stimme danach versteckte hatte um ihnen nicht noch einmal in die Hände zu fallen. Nur wieso lebte sie dann mit einem Engel zusammen? Sie mußte doch wissen welches Risiko das in sich barg, wenn andere Engel ihn bei ihr finden würden. Das war etwas, das ich nicht verstehen konnte. Keiner von Beiden hielt es für nötig mir das zu erklären und ich fand mich schließlich damit ab. Immerhin hatte ich noch Anderes zu tun, als mich noch weiter damit zu beschäftigen.

Sie hatte sich inzwischen zu etwas entwickelt, das ich nicht mehr missen wollte. Um so mehr traf es mich nun, das sie starb ohne, das ich sie in irgend einer Art und Weise verletzt hatte. Noch mehr störte mich allerdings die Tatsache, das sie kurz bevor sie ihr Bewußtsein verloren hatte noch einmal den Namen dieses unbekannten Engels geflüstert hatte. Nein, nicht nur seinen Namen. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde ihn lieben! Es hatte mich getroffen wie ein Schlag.

Sie liebte einen Engel! Das konnte ich mir beim allerbesten Willen nicht vorstellen. Es gelang mir noch einen Blick in ihre Augen zu erhaschen, bis sie diese schloß. In ihrem Inneren schien etwas endgültig zerbrochen zu sein. Wieviel Leid hatte sie in ihrem kurzen Leben wohl schon erdulden müssen? Aus ihr schien in diesem Augenblick jeglicher Lebenswille gewichen zu sein.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür meines Schlafzimmers ließ mich wieder aufmerksam werden. Langsam erhob ich mich aus dem Sessel und ging hinaus. Die Tür fiel hinter mir leise ins Schloß. Warum kümmerte mich das überhaupt? Kein Geräusch, egal wie laut es auch sein mochte würde sie je wieder wecken.

"Ihr Zustand ist immer noch derselbe?" Ich hob meinen Blick und sah in Raphaels kritisches Gesicht. Ich nickte nur. Er fragte mich, ob er sie trotzdem noch einmal sehen dürfte und so gingen wir beide wieder hinein. Es schien ihn nicht zu verwundern, das sie immer noch so dalag, wie er sie zuletzt vorgefunden hatte. Er ließ seine Hand leicht über ihren gesamten Körper gleiten und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

"Es ist hoffnungslos. Ich spüre überhaupt nichts." Seine Hand kam kurz über ihrem Gesicht zum Stillstand, bevor er sie zurückzog. Er schien mit seinen Weisheiten am Ende zu sein.

"Eigentlich dürfte sie gar nicht existieren. Nicht der geringste Hinweis auf Astralkraft." Ich fragte ihn, ob er noch einen Augenblick bleiben würde und er willigte ein. Sie faszinierte uns beide und mir gefiel der Gedanke endlich einmal mit jemanden über all die unbeantworteten Fragen zu sprechen, die ihr Erscheinen aufgeworfen hatte. Wir gingen in einen angrenzenden Raum, wo ich ihm einen Platz anbot und die Sisters anwies uns einen Kaffee zu bringen. Er fragte mich zwar nicht direkt danach, doch ich wußte, das es ihn brennend interessierte, wieso ich einen Menschen mit nach Yetzirah genommen hatte und so erklärte ich es ihm soweit ich es für nötig hielt. In einem Punkt waren wir uns einig. Sie war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Er meinte, das es nur eine einzige Person gab, die eine ähnliche Stimme besaß wie sie. Uriel, der Engel des Todes, den schon seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr gesehen hatte. Was wäre wenn sie seine Tochter war? Würde das nicht vieles erklären? Schließlich hatte Uriel die Himmel verlassen, da er mit den ganzen Intrigen nicht mehr zurecht kam. Wäre es nicht möglich, das er befürchtet hatte, das dieser Fehltritt von ihm irgendwann entdeckt worden wäre? Meine Überlegungen hatten mich zwar zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis geführt, doch es gab zu viel, das die Beiden unterschied. Uriel war längst nicht so kratzbürstig wie sie. Er war eher sanfter Natur und selbst bei einer menschlichen Mutter dürfte so etwas kaum möglich sein. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das Uriel sich mit einer Frau einließ die nicht seinem Wesen entsprach. Dennoch blieb es die einzig sinnvolle Erklärung.

Es überraschte mich, das Raphael soviel Taktgefühl an den Tag legte und das Thema nicht allzu lange verfolgte. Auch ihn schienen die letzten Ereignisse nicht unberührt gelassen zu haben. Obwohl er als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte bestimmt wieder nur an das Eine gedacht hatte. Schließlich war er gerade dabei gewesen wieder einmal eine der Sisters zu verführen. Sein zweideutiges Lächeln und ihre kurz darauffolgende Reaktion bestätigten diese Vermutung nur noch. Allerdings machte ich ihm sehr schnell deutlich, das sie keinesfalls zu seinen Spielzeugen gehörte. Er lächelte mich wissend an, bevor er dezent den Rückzug antrat. Mir war es egal, was er in diesem Augenblick von mir gedacht hatte. Wichtig war nur, das er ihr nicht zu nahe kam. Er hätte bestimmt viel darum gegeben, um nur für einen Moment mit ihr allein zu sein. Allerdings war ich mir sicher, das sein Charme bei ihr seine Wirkung verlieren würde. Sie würde ihn schon zurecht weisen. Aber sie war einfach nicht mehr in der Verfassung um sich noch einem weiteren Engel zu stellen, der versuchen würde sie zu verletzten. Auf die ein oder andere Weise. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr sie in der letzten Zeit abgebaut hatte. Für einen Menschen hatte sie sich erstaunlich lange gehalten, aber es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie würde zusammenbrechen. Ich hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, das es schon beim 'Wing cutting' passieren würde. Dabei hätte ich schon mißtrauisch werden sollen, als sie in meiner Loge leichenblaß wurde und sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu hielt, als würden die lateinischen Gesänge sie foltern. Nur langsam gelang es mir sie dazu zu bewegen sich wieder zu setzen. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn die Szene unter uns schlug sie völlig in ihren Bann. Es hatte den Anschein als würde sie dort unten etwas völlig anderes sehen als ich. Ich fragte mich, was es sein könnte, das sie so sehr fesselte.

Ein Poltern, das aus dem Schlafzimmer kam ließ uns aus unseren Gedanken auffahren. So schnell es ging hatten wir die Tür geöffnet und stürmten hinein. Fassungslos blieben wir beide fast zeitgleich stehen. Sie stand aufrecht neben einem umgestürzten Sessel und von ihr ging eine Kraft aus, die ich unmöglich beschreiben konnte. Die Aura war überwältigend und konnte einfach keinem menschlichen Wesen gehören. Ihr langes Haar fiel in weichen Wellen zu Boden während ihr Körper von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Das Seidenhemd umwehte sie wie eine Tunika und vermittelte nur noch mehr den Eindruck, das sie von nun unantastbar sei. Man gewann den Eindruck, das eine Annäherung einer Beleidigung gleichkommen würde. Raphael schien dasselbe zu spüren wie ich und sah mich fragend an. Ehe wir uns bewegen konnten war sie hinüber zu dem Tisch gegangen und hob leicht lächelnd das darauf liegende Kreuz auf, das im selben Augenblick in tausend Stücke zerbrach. Ohne darauf zu achten, das die einzelnen Splitter ihre Hand verletzten ging sie hinüber zu einem bis zum Boden reichenden Spiegel und ließ ihre Hand darüber gleiten. Ihre Augen waren merkwürdig leer, als sie auf ihr Spiegelbild blickte. So als würde sie nicht das sehen, was wir sahen. Vorsichtig näherten wir uns ihr, doch sie bemerkte uns nicht einmal. Ich wagte nicht sie berühren und bedeutete Raphael mir langsam zu folgen. Wir zogen uns in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück, so das wir aus ihrer unmittelbaren Hörweite standen.

"Hast du ihre Augen gesehen?" Er nickte und meinte, das sei nichts Außergewöhnliches, wenn jemand soviel durchgemacht hatte wie sie. Mich hatte allerdings noch etwas ganz Anderes irritiert. Die Farbe ihrer Augen war eine vollkommen andere geworden. Ihre Augen waren bisher immer rehbraun gewesen und jetzt waren sie plötzlich blau wie die Ozeane in Assia. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, das sie Kontaktlinsen getragen hatte ohne das es jemand bemerkte. Doch wie kam es dann zu dieser Änderung? Noch bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte Raphael danach zu fragen zerschlug sie den Spiegel mit beiden Händen. Fassungslos starrten wir sie an. Ihre Hände waren von unzähligen Wunden übersät, die sich fast augenblicklich wieder schlossen. Ich fixierte Raphael, doch er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Scheinbar sah er so etwas auch zum ersten Mal. Sie sah uns an, als würde sie uns nun zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wirklich wahrnehmen.

"Ich kann mich wieder erinnern." Ihre Stimme war kaum wahrnehmbar, fast wie ein Windhauch in einer lauen Sommernacht. Ihre Stimme hatte sich komplett verändert und in ihren Augen stand unsagbares Leid geschrieben. Man hatte den Eindruck, das jedes einzelne Wort, das sie aussprach aus einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Töne bestand. Bei einem Menschen hatte ich so etwas noch nie bemerkt. Jetzt würde niemand mehr glauben, das sie nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Ihr gesamtes Selbst schien sich auf einmal verändert zu haben und sie sah mich anklagend an. Was auch ihre nächsten Worte bewiesen.

"Warum hast du mir das angetan, Rosiel-chan?" Es war nur eine einfache Frage, doch ich wußte, das darin all ihr bisheriges Leid verborgen lag. Was hatte sie in all der Zeit wo sie allein in Yetzirah herumgestriffen war nur erlebt, das sich jetzt so viel Leid in ihren Augen abzeichnet? Ich antwortete ihr nicht, sondern starrte sie nur weiterhin fassungslos an. Was war sie? Diese Aura gehörte keinem Menschen und auch keinem Engel. Dämonischen Ursprungs war sie allerdings auch nicht und dennoch war sie so unglaublich stark. Viel stärker, als ich sie je bei irgendeinem Wesen gespürt hatte. Raphael versuchte sie behutsam dazu zubringen sich wieder hinzulegen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor sich wieder ein schmerzliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen legte.

"Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Ich bin wieder ganz ich selbst." Noch bevor er die Gelegenheit hatte sie zu fragen, was sie damit meinte ging sie an ihm vorbei und stand schließlich genau vor mir.

"Bist du zufrieden? Läßt du mich nun gehen?" Sie klang so völlig neutral, als würde sie weder auf meine Zustimmung noch auf eine Ablehnung meinerseits warten. Es gelang mir den Kopf zu schütteln und sie lächelte mich wieder an mit diesem traurigen Blick in ihren Augen, der sich vorher noch nie gezeigt hatte.

"Was ist mit dir passiert?" Sie antwortete mir nicht sondern wendete mir den Rücken zu und ging zu einem der Fenster. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Handbewegung zog sie den Vorhang beiseite und öffnete es. Sofort wurde sie vom Wind umspielt, was ihre gesamte Erscheinung nur noch mysteriöser machte. Was war sie?

"Ich sagte doch. Ich kann mich wieder erinnern." Ihr Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf und sie kam wieder auf mich zu. Ich blieb unbeweglich stehen. Mir wollte immer noch nicht in den Kopf, das es wirklich sie war die dort vor mir stand und keine Sinnestäuschung oder ein Geist. Ohne sich weiter um Raphael zu kümmern legte sie ihre Arme um meinen Hals und zwang mich dadurch sie direkt anzusehen. Das Blau ihrer Augen war so unglaublich intensiv und auch das tiefe Leid, das in ihnen eingebrannt zu sein schien. Sie lächelte mich an.

"Du wirst mich gehen lassen." Diese Stimme ließ keinerlei Widerspruch mehr zu. Sie hatte mich komplett in ihren Bann gezogen, ebenso wie Raphael, der sich bisher auch nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte. Um so überraschter war ich, als sie ihr Gesicht plötzlich verzog, als wenn jemand sie so eben geschlagen hätte. Sämtliche Kraft schien sie zu verlassen und es gelang mir gerade noch sie festzuhalten als sie in sich zusammensackte. Sie wirkte auf einmal vollkommen zerbrechlich. Raphael half mir dabei sie wieder aufzurichten und zurück zum Bett zutragen. Doch bevor wir sie hinein legen konnten bat sie uns noch einen Moment zuwarten. Vorsichtig zog sie das Seidenhemd ein Stück an ihren Beinen hinauf und deutete mit einer Hand auf ihr linkes Bein an dem ein Blutstrom herunterfloß. Ich wußte nicht mehr, ob ich mich darüber wundern oder erschrecken sollte. Ihr hingegen schien es völlig gleichgültig zu sein. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und zeigte uns die offene Wunde auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Sie sah verdammt tief aus und es gelang uns nicht die Blutung zu stoppen, aber auch das schien sie nicht weiter zu stören. Der immense Blutverlust schien ihr nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Dabei hatte sich schon fast das gesamte Laken rot gefärbt und auch auf dem Boden breitete sich allmählich eine tiefrote Blutspur aus. Erst nachdem sie uns half gelang es uns einen Verband um ihr Bein zu legen, auf dem sich schon nach kurzer Zeit ein leichter rosa Schimmer abzeichnete. Ich fragte mich wie lange er wohl halten würde...

Es bedürfte fast unseren gesamten Überredungskunst, damit sie im Bett liegen blieb und nicht doch wieder aufstand. Letztendlich schlief sie ein. Erleichtert verließ ich gemeinsam mit Raphael den Raum. So etwas hatten wir beide noch nie erlebt. Sie hatte sich vollkommen verändert und blieb trotzdem dieselbe Person. Ich ließ sämtliche von Raphaels Fragen unbeantwortet und sagte ihm nur das wenn er auch nur ein Wort über das soeben Geschehene verlieren würde, sein Tod leider nicht mehr zu verhindern wäre. Er ging ohne, das ich sagen konnte ob er sich nun daran halten würde oder nicht. Er hatte schon immer seine eigene Art gehabt mit solchen Geheimnissen umzugehen. Wer weiß was da noch auf mich zukam. Leise kehrte ich zurück und war überrascht ihre Stimme zu vernehmen.

"Ich wünschte, du hättest mich sterben lassen." Ich fragte mich, ob sie damit mich meinte oder ob sie nur mal wieder im Schlaf vor sich hinredete. Sie schien mich nicht zu bemerken und so ging ich langsam wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt ihr endlich ein paar Fragen zu stellen und sie nicht eher in Ruhe zu lassen, bis ich von ihr einige zufriedenstellende Antworten erhalten hatte. Allerdings schwirrten viel zu viele Fragen in meinem Kopf herum, als das ich einen Anfang hätte finden können. Was meinte sie damit, sie könne sich wieder an alles erinnern und wäre lieber gestorben? Es mußte einfach etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun haben. Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich ziellos in den Gängen meiner Gemächer umher wanderte, aber als ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte war sie verschwunden. Einzig der blutbefleckte Verband war zurückgeblieben. Er lag verstreut vor dem weit geöffneten Fenster wo der Wind immer wieder mit ihm spielte. Ich hob ihn auf und entdeckte ein paar Meter weiter ihr Seidennachthemd, das mit unzähligen Rissen übersät war. Wo war sie? Die Spuren, die sie im hohen Gras hinterlassen hatte hörten urplötzlich auf. Was war mit ihr passiert? Ich versuchte ihre Aura wahrzunehmen, doch sie schien nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein. Hatten die Hunter sie etwa gefunden? Unmöglich! Sie würden es nicht wagen bis hierher vorzudringen. Ich entfaltete meine Schwingen und begann damit sie zu suchen. Weit konnte sie ohne Kleidung noch nicht gekommen sein. Ein schwaches Aufblitzen ließ mich aufmerksam werden und ich glitt zu Boden. Ich konnte gerade noch sehen wie sie um eine Ecke bog ohne, das sie mich bemerkt hätte. Wie erwartet trug sie nicht ein Stückchen Stoff mehr am Körper. Einzig ihre langen Haare boten ihrem Körper jetzt noch Schutz. Sie umgaben sie wie ein dunkles Vlies und das weckte in mir schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an meine Schwester. Sie war früher auch oft so umhergewandelt und doch war es vollkommen verschieden davon. Nur der Schatten einer längst vergangenen Erinnerung. Es gelang mir einen Blick auf ihren Oberschenkel zu erhaschen. Die Blutung war zum Stillstand gekommen und auf ihm befand sich jetzt dasselbe filigrane Symbol, das sie schon in meinem Schlafzimmer entdeckt hatte. Daher hatte sie es also gekannt. Ich folgte ihr, doch sie war wieder verschwunden. Den Blick seltsam leer und in weite Ferne gerichtet.

Wie von selbst lenkten mich meine Schritte bis ich plötzlich an einer Brüstung stand und hinunter in den Yetzirah umgebenen Himmel blicken konnte. Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, aber es würde bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern bis es soweit war. Warum also nicht stehenbleiben und diesen Anblick genießen? Schräg unter mir befand sich eine weitere Plattform. Auf dieser entdeckte ich plötzlich ihre Gestalt, die einsam im Wind stand und sich unaufhörlich der Brüstung näherte. Sofort schwang ich mich zu ihr herunter. Sie stand bereits auf der Brüstung, als ich hinter ihr landete. Langsam drehte sie sich zu mir um. Ihr langes Haar war wieder zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und bewegte sich leicht im Wind. Ebenso wie der lange durchsichtige Mantel, den sie nun trug zusammen mit einem eng anliegenden, schwarzen Top, das ihr noch nicht einmal bis zum Bauchnabel reichte und einer nicht weniger engen, schwarzen Hose. Während ihre Beine bis zu den Knien in weißen Stiefeln steckten. Ich sah, das sie geweint hatte. In ihren Augen funkelten noch die letzten Tränen. Mit einer Hand befreite sie sich auch davon.

"Was hast du vor?" Sie senkte den Blick, aber antwortete nicht. Ich befürchtete das Schlimmste. Sie würde doch nicht etwa tatsächlich springen? Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, das sie ihr Leben auf einmal so leichtfertig wegwerfen würde.

"Sag du es mir Rosiel-chan. Mein Leben ist für immer vorbei." Ich konnte ihre Entschlossenheit erkennen und gerade das erschauderte mich. Doch ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Wie konnte man einen Menschen vom Selbstmord abhalten? Wichtig erschien mir in diesem Moment allerdings nur sie von dieser Brüstung zu holen. Ich streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und hoffte, das sie in diesem Augenblick nicht zurückweichen würde. Nur ein Schritt zurück und sie würde in die Tiefe fallen und nie wieder zurück kehren.

"Komm zurück! Niemand kann seine Vergangenheit ändern!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wußte, das wenn ich sie nicht bald erreichen würde alles zu spät war. Die Trauer in ihrem Blick hatte sich noch in der Zwischenzeit immer weiter verstärkt. Was war bloß mit ihr geschehen?

"Ich kann nie mehr zurückkehren." Ihre Stimme bebte kaum merklich. Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht etwas und ich befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, doch sie blieb auch weiterhin auf der Brüstung stehen. Ich hatte nicht vor sie fallen zu lassen, doch ich kam nicht näher an sie heran. Sie schien jede meiner Bewegungen im Vorfeld zu ahnen.

"Du kannst es nicht ändern!" Sie reagierte kaum darauf. Eine falsche Bewegung von mir und sie würde sich sofort hinunter stürzen. Menschen sind ja so einfältig! Als wenn Selbstmord eine Lösung wäre. Sie würde dadurch nur sicher stellen, das sie nie wieder in der Lage sein würde in einen der Himmel zurück zukehren. Sein Leben selbst zu beenden war eine Todsünde und führte direkt in die Hölle. Wollte sie etwa so nach Sheol gelangen? In dem sie ihrem Leben ein Ende setzte versuchte sie das Leben meines Sohnes zu retten?

"Du hast recht. Niemand kann seine Vergangenheit ändern, aber ich kann verhindern, das sie sich wiederholt." Noch bevor ich die Chance hatte ihr darauf zu antworten machte sie einen Schritt rückwärts und fiel. Ich rannte zur Brüstung und versuchte ihren Körper in den Wolken auszumachen, um sie vielleicht noch erreichen zu können, aber es war bereits zu spät. Sie war verschwunden und diesen Sturz würde sie niemals überleben. Sollte sie jemals den Boden erreichen, dann würde von ihrem Körper nicht das Geringste übrigbleiben. Jetzt war sie auf direktem Weg in die Hölle.

"Das war das Letzte, was ich von ihr gesehen habe." Die Gestalt im Dunkel wendete mir immer noch den Rücken zu. Nichts von dem, was ich ihm soeben erzählt hatte schien ihn zu erreichen. Er blieb völlig unbeweglich.

"Ich habe getan was in meiner Macht stand, aber sie ist tot. Catan, akzeptier das endlich!" Er drehte sich immer noch nicht um und ich versuchte nicht noch einmal ihn dazu zu bewegen. Jetzt wo er seinen Körper wieder hatte sollte man doch annehmen, das sich alles wieder einrenken würde, aber ihr Tod überschattete seltsamerweise alles. Eine seiner ersten Fragen war die nach ihrem Verbleib und wie es ihr ging gewesen und so mußte ich ihm erzählen, was sich in der Zwischenzeit alles zugetragen hatte ohne zu wissen, wie er es aufnehmen würde. Ich fragte mich, was in ihm vorgegangen war während ich ihm alles erzählte. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um.

"Sie ist wirklich freiwillig gesprungen?" Seine blauen Augen lagen forschend auf mir. Ich nickte und er stöhnte leise auf, bevor er sich neben mich setzte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

"Dann war es meine Schuld. Es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte dich niemals bitten dürfen sie hierher zu bringen." Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe und ich ertrug es nicht ihn so zu sehen. Vorsichtig legte ich einen Arm um seine Schultern und er ließ sich leicht gegen mich sinken. Er atmete schwer, aber er hielt seine Tränen zurück. Ich hatte ihm längst nicht alles erzählt was in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Vor allem nicht, das Raphael erwähnt hatte, das er sie kannte. Vor Jahren war einmal ein schwer verletztes Mädchen zu ihm gebracht worden, das er gerade noch vor dem Tod retten konnte. Sie war so schwer verletzt gewesen, das es schon einem Wunder glich, das sie überhaupt noch lebte, als er sie untersuchte. Er meinte die Ähnlichkeit sei frapierend. Entweder muß es eine ihrer Vorfahrinnen gewesen sein, was er nicht glaubte und mir das auch offen gesagt hatte, da sich zwei Menschen niemals so sehr ähneln konnten. Er war überzeugt davon, das es sich bei den Beiden um ein und dieselbe Person handelte. Wenn das wahr war, dann lebte sie schon sehr lange. Viel länger als gewöhnliche Menschen. Nur weshalb? Raphael erwähnte auch, das sie damals noch kein Kreuz getragen hatte. Ihre Geheimnisse nahmen also immer weiter zu und jetzt würde niemand mehr die Fragen beantworten können, die sie aufgeworfen hatte. Sie war so geheimnisvoll verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Wie ein flüchtiger Traum, an den man sich am nächsten Morgen kaum noch erinnern konnte. Ein dunkler Schatten. Mehr blieb nie davon zurück.

"Nein, das konnte niemand ahnen. Sie hatte zu viele Geheimnisse, die niemand kannte." Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das ich nicht verstehen konnte und versank kurz darauf wieder in Schweigen. Wie sollte ich ihm auch erklären, das ich mir inzwischen ebenfalls nicht mehr vorstellen konnte wie es ohne sie weitergehen sollte. Ich hatte mich fest darauf verlassen, das sie den anderen Engeln so gehörig auf die Nerven gehen würde, das ich genügend Zeit hätte um mich um andere Dinge zu kümmern, die wichtiger waren. Außerdem war es immer so erfrischend, wenn sie ihrem aufbrausenden Temperament freien Lauf ließ und mal wieder alle Engel zum Teufel wünschte. Allein bei dem Gedanken mußte ich leicht lächeln, bis mir wieder bewußt wurde, daß sie all das nie wieder tun würde. In mir keimte eine Frage auf, die ich ihm schon sehr lange stellen wollte.

"Hat sie dir wirklich so viel bedeutet?" Er sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm so eben die lächerlichste Frage die es je gegeben hatte gestellt. Mit knappen Worten erklärte er mir, das sie für ihn immer so etwas wie eine jüngere Schwester gewesen war und er sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte sie jetzt für immer verloren zu haben. Was mich überraschte, denn ich war bisher immer davon ausgegangen, das die Beiden ein Paar waren. Das erklärte auch ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten und warum er sie immer mit Ne-chan angesprochen hatte. Eine jüngere Schwester also... Jetzt verstand ich einiges.

"Sag mir nur eines Rosiel-sama. Vermißt du sie oder bist du glücklich sie endlich los zu sein?" Die Frage überraschte mich und ich antwortet ihm nicht sofort. Konnte das sein? War das die Leere, die ich jetzt wieder um mich herum spürte? Seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte verstärkte sie sich immer mehr.

"Ich weiß nicht... aber ich kann nicht sagen, das mich ihr Tod freut." Es klang nur halbherzig und ich wußte nicht warum. Vor allem bei den letzten Worten begann mein Herz merkwürdig zu schmerzen. Ich mußte daran denken wie ich sie massiert hatte und wie zufrieden sie in diesem einen Moment gewesen war. Sie hatte sich vollkommen entspannt und das hatte bei mir für ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl gesorgt. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, das sie sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht mehr sprungbereit anspannte. Mir fiel auch wieder der Moment ein wo wir ausnahmsweise einmal friedlich zusammengesessen hatte und sie sich in den Sessel in dem sie gerade saß, gekuschelt hatte während ich auf dessen Lehne saß. Ich hatte den Eindruck, das sie auf der Stelle dort hätte einschlafen können. Mein Sohn lachte leise, als er mich ansah.

"Du hast sie geliebt!" Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Sein Blick lag ernst auf mir und ich schluckte die Antwort, die mir auf den Lippen gelegen hatte wieder hinunter. Urplötzlich wußte ich, das er recht hatte. Das war es weshalb ich mich so oft es ging in ihrer Nähe aufgehalten hatte und in all der Zeit war es mir nie aufgefallen. Selbst als sie fast nackt vor mir gestanden hatte. Warum? Warum war es mir bis jetzt nie bewußt gewesen, was sie mir wirklich bedeutet hatte? Jetzt, wo es viel zu spät ist...

Aber er schien es schon lange zu wissen und er hatte geschwiegen. Hatte er es ihr erzählt? Schließlich kannten die Beiden sich schon seit Jahren. Und was war mit ihr? Hätte sie es verstanden, wenn sie es erfahren hätte? Diese Gedanken sind mittlerweile völlig überflüssig geworden. Es war nicht mehr wichtig. Sie lebte nicht mehr.

"Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt, als du es bemerkt hast?" Er ignorierte den Vorwurf in meiner Stimme und sah mich belustigt an. Mir war allerdings ganz und gar nicht danach.

"Hättest du mir denn geglaubt?" Natürlich nicht und das wußte er auch. Er hatte es also wirklich die ganze Zeit über gewußt und weder ihr noch mir etwas verraten. Das behauptete er jedenfalls. Was mochte in ihm vorgegangen sein? Bereute er es jetzt geschwiegen zu haben? Er schmunzelte etwas und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Vielleicht stellt er sich diese Frage gerade selbst...

"Weißt du Rociel-sama ich werde sie vermissen." Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, aber er weinte immer noch nicht. Er wußte genau, das es unmöglich war herauszufinden wo sich ihre Seele nun befand. Sie fehlte mir ebenfalls. Mehr als ich bereit war zuzugeben. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet sie auf solch eine Art und Weise zu verlieren. Hätte ich gewußt, das sie schon einmal einen Engel geliebt hatte, der bei einem 'Wing cutting' ums Leben gekommen war, dann hätte ich sie niemals mit hierhergebracht. Die Erinnerungen müssen für sie grausamer als jede Folter gewesen sein. Warum hat sie nie etwas gesagt? Und wieso hatte sie sich ausgerechnet bei einem 'Wing cutting' an alles erinnert? Es konnte doch unmöglich sein, das sie schon einmal bei einem anwesend gewesen war. Oder etwa doch?

"Das tue ich schon die ganze Zeit..." Und das meinte ich von ganzem Herzen. Meine Einsamkeit hatte seit ihrem Verschwinden immer weiter zu genommen und bis heute hatte ich mir den Grund dafür nicht erklären können. Erst als mein Sohn es ausgesprochen hatte wurde es mir allmählich klar. Auch wenn mir immer noch unklar war, wie es ein Mensch geschafft hatte, das ich derartige Gefühle für ihn hegte. Doch sie hatte es geschafft. Nie wieder würde ich für einen Menschen so empfinden könne wie für sie. Aber ist sie überhaupt ein Mensch gewesen? Mit all ihren Geheimnissen könnte sie so ziemlich alles gewesen sein und ich hatte nicht herausfinden können, was. Mein Blick suchte in dem Dunkel nach dem Licht des Mondes, dessen Licht unzählige Schatten in den Raum zauberte. Der Anblick hätte ihr gefallen... Ich ließ meinen Kopf etwas sinken.

"Es ist wahr Catan. Ich vermisse sie."

"Ach wirklich? Verrätst du mir auch wieso? Hast du etwa keinen mehr der dir auf die Nerven geht Rosiel-chan?" Augenblicklich wirbelte ich herum und starrte entgeistert auf die soeben aus dem Dunkel tretenden Gestalt. Ich sah fassungslos Catan an, der ebenso überrascht zu sein schien wie ich. Das konnte unmöglich sein und wie von selbst löste sich von meinem Lippen ein Name.

"Shao!" Auf ihre Lippen legte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln, bevor sie auf uns zukam und uns beiden kurz gegen die Stirn tippte bevor sie sich in einen Sessel sinken ließ, die Beine überschlug und die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf verschränkte.

"Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, das ihr mich so leicht loswerdet?"

_00-12-27_

_Next: Part09 - Once upon a time..._

Defunciongmx.de

Ja, ja ich weiß. Dieses Kapitel hätte ich mir eigentlich auch schenken können, aber mir war gerade danach. (Laut einiger Freunde habe ich das hier ja auch nur gemacht, weil mich die Enden von AS Band 19 und Gorgeous Carat Band 2 so frustriert haben. Kann gar nicht sein! Schließlich waren die ersten zwei Seiten schon fertig bevor wir in den Zug nach Ddorf gestiegen sind. (Seht es endlich ein, das war volle Absicht!)

Schließlich soll Rosiel auch mal zu Wort kommen. (Das Ganze war ja noch nicht verworren genug. Keine Sorge wird noch schlimmer .)

Meint ihr es sind jetzt genug offene Fragen? (Ich könnte ja noch ein zwei anhängen, aber dann werden mich wohl bald ein paar Leute grille...)

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es natürlich wieder mit Shao weiter und einige Fragen werden endgültig geklärt. Aber noch längst nicht alle und es kommen natürlich auch wieder eine Menge Neuer auf. (Wah, endlich kann ich mich austoben!)

Eines könnt ihr mir glauben bevor Shao wieder zu Rosiel und Catan zurückkehrt ist verdammt viel passiert. (Ihr ahnt ja noch nicht im Geringsten wie viel .)

Was? Das wird hier natürlich noch nicht verraten. Laßt euch einfach überraschen. Es lohnt sich zu warten.


	10. Part 09

00-12-27

**Love of an angel**

Part 09

Once upon a time...

Damals habe ich geweint, als mich meine Eltern allein bei befreundeten Menschen zurückließen, aber ich hatte genau verstanden, warum sie es tun mussten, obwohl ich noch sehr klein war. Niemand durfte je von ihrer Liebe und mir erfahren. Sollte es dennoch bekannt werden, dann wäre dies ihr sofortiges Todesurteil und auch ich hätte sterben müssen. Mühsam kämpfte ich meine Tränen nieder und hörte die sanfte Stimme meiner Mutter, die beruhigend auf mich einredete während ihr langes Haar im Wind wehte. Mein Vater beugte sich zu mir herunter und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Seine sanften Augen spiegelten denselben Schmerz wieder, den auch ich empfand. Er nahm mich lange in den Arm und ich hatte den Eindruck, das er mich nie wieder loslassen wollte. Erst als meine Mutter ihn leicht an der Schulter berührte ließ er mich wieder los. Bittend sah ich sie an doch sie schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. Mein Verlangen zu weinen wurde immer stärker, doch ich wollte es ihnen nicht noch schwerer machen als es ohnehin schon war. Meine Mutter ging vor mir in die Knie und strich sanft durch mein Haar. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, die sich allmählich einen Weg über ihr Gesicht bahnten. Auch sie drückte mich fest an sich und ich spürte, wie ihre Tränen an meinem Hals hinunterliefen. Nur zögernd löste sie sich von mir und ich drückte ihre Hand zum Zeichen, das ich verstanden hatte, warum sie dies tun mussten. Sie lächelte mich dankbar an, bevor sie an die Seite meines Vater zurückkehrte. Ein letztes Mal lief ich auf sie zu und versank in der Umarmung meiner Eltern. Ich versuchte mir jedes noch so kleine Detail ihrer Erscheinung einzuprägen.

Beide gaben mir das Versprechen mich nicht allzu lange allein zu lassen. Doch ich wusste, daß es für mich immer noch viel zu lang sein würde. Unsere Abschiedsumarmung fiel innig aus und eigentlich wollte niemand von uns gehen, doch es war notwendig. Man begann bereits Verdacht gegen sie zu schöpfen und meine Eltern wollten mich nicht unnötig gefährden. Ebenso wenig wie ich sie.

Sollte meine Existenz bekannt werden, dann würde man sie und mich suchen und uns eines grausamen Todes sterben lassen. Schließlich lösten wir uns voneinander und ich blieb allein zurück während ihre Silhouetten allmählich in der Ferne verschwanden. Ich spürte eine unglaublich Leere in meinem Herzen. Ich wusste, das ich sie für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen würde. Es war vorbei, sie würden nicht umkehren und zu mir zurück kommen. Sie hatten mich zurückgelassen um mein Leben zu schützen. Nur so konnten sie sicher sein, das keiner ihrer Feinde mich finden würde. Von jetzt an war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Ich war allein und musste nicht länger stark sein. Nun konnte ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen, sie würden sie nicht mehr sehen. Die Tränen brachen wie Sturzbäche aus mir hervor und so sehr ich es auch versuchte es gelang mir nicht sie zu stoppen. Kaum merklich legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter und eine sanfte Stimme drang zu mir.

Mach dir keine Sorgen, du wirst sie wiedersehen. Als ich aufsah blickte ich in das Gesicht eines Menschen, den ich schon vor einiger Zeit kennengelernt hatte. Sein Name war Shion.

Er war vielleicht gerade mal 17 Jahre alt, aber er hatte die Bürde sich um mich zu kümmern ohne große Fragen auf sich genommen. Für ihn war es selbstverständlich meinen Eltern zu helfen. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste, weshalb er das eigentlich tat. Keiner hatte es mir gesagt. Auch nicht, wie er und meine Eltern sich überhaupt kennengelernt hatten. Geschweige den warum meine Eltern ihm so sehr vertrauten. Nur eines war für mich wichtig, sie taten es und ich konnte sicher sein, das er mich beschützen würde. Er versuchte mich zu beruhigen und zu erklären, das ich von nun an bei seiner Familie leben würde. Alles würde gut werden. Mein Nicken blieb die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt und ich ließ mich bereitwillig von ihm führen, als er mich in sein Dorf brachte. Ich war immer noch in Tränen aufgelöst und bemerkte kaum, das er mich hochhob um mich vor den neugierigen Fragen der anderen Kindern zu schützen. Weinend schlief ich an seiner Schulter ein und als ich wieder aufwachte wusste ich, das ich meine Eltern nicht enttäuschen durfte. Ich würde bis zu unserem Wiedersehen stärker sein und sie mit meinem Können überraschen. Sie sollten nicht merken wie sehr es mich schmerzte, das sie mich allein lassen mussten.

Shion brachte mir alles bei, was er vermochte und so konnte ich schon nach ein paar Jahren nahezu perfekt mit einem Schwert und den verschiedensten anderen Waffen umgehen. Seiner Frau gefiel das zwar ganz und gar nicht, aber sie griff nicht ein, fast so als hätte sie geahnt, das ich dieses Wissen eines Tages brauchen würde. Ihr Name war Saeko.

Shion hatte sie geheiratet, noch bevor ich zu ihm gekommen war und sie sah in mir so etwas wie ihre eigene Tochter. Sie war ein unheimlich sanftes Wesen und ständig darum bemüht mir kultiviertes Benehmen (wie sie sich ausdrückte) beizubringen. Das gefiel mir allerdings überhaupt nicht, ich striff viel lieber in den Wäldern rings um das Dorf umher, anstatt zu lernen, wie sich eine junge Dame zu benehmen hatte. Da ich es allerdings meinen Eltern versprochen hatte, ließ ich auch ihren Unterricht brav über mich ergehen. (Auch wenn ich ansonsten alles andere als folgsam war.)

In der Zeit, in der ich bei ihnen lebte brachte Saeko drei Kinder zur Welt, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Da ich die Älteste war übernahm ich in meiner 'Freizeit' einen Teil des Unterrichtes für sie, damit Saeko sich ausruhen konnte. Sie hatte wirklich mehr als genug zu tun und so wie es den Anschein hatte würde sie bald noch ein weiteres Kind bekommen.

Es wurden Zwillinge. Wieder Jungs, aber das störte mich nicht weiter. Laut Saekos Aussage hatte ich ohnehin viel mehr von einem Jungen, als von einem Mädchen. Nach ihrer Meinung war ich ein richtiger Wildfang, der den ganzen Tag am Liebsten nur durch die Wälder streifen würde. Sie hatte damit vollkommen recht. Ich genoss die Stille der Wälder. In der Natur fühlte ich mich einfach am wohlsten. Auch wenn mir die Gesellschaft von Menschen nicht unangenehm war, so zog ich es doch vor mich ab und zu in die Abgeschiedenheit des Waldes zurückzuziehen um etwas Ruhe zu haben und darüber Nachdenken zu können, was ich mit meinem Leben eigentlich noch anfangen wollte. Was gar nicht so einfach war, denn immerhin war ich kein gewöhnlicher Mensch und musste ständig aufpassen, daß das niemand herausfand. Das waren auch immer die Zeiten, wo es nur Shion gelang mich zu finden. Alle Anderen suchten mich vergeblich. Nur er musste mit der Zeit auch immer länger nach mir suchen und meinte einmal scherzhaft zu mir, das er den Eindruck habe, die Wälder würden mir helfen mich unsichtbar zu machen. Vielleicht hatte er damit gar nicht so unrecht...

Nach der menschlichen Zeitrechnung war ich inzwischen fast vierzehn Jahre alt und hatte etwa zehn davon in seinem Dorf verbracht. In all der Zeit war nur eine einzige Nachricht meiner Eltern angekommen. In ihr stand, das sie mich zu gegebener Zeit abholen würden. Allerdings würden dies getrennt tun, da ansonsten die Gefahr zu groß wäre, das man sie zusammen sehen würde. Ich sollte mich bis dahin gedulden und so schwer es mir auch fiel, ich fügte mich. Obwohl ich am liebsten losgezogen wäre um nach ihnen zu suchen. Ich sehnte mich danach sie endlich wiederzusehen. Aber ich wusste noch nicht einmal wo sie sich aufhielten. Eine Suche wäre also von vorneherein sinnlos gewesen.

Außer Shion und Saeko schien sich inzwischen niemand mehr daran zu erinnern, das ich nicht ihr leibliches Kind war. Alle Dorfbewohner beglückwünschten die Beiden zu einem solch wohlgeratenen Mädchen. Die Älteren des Dorfes waren der Ansicht, das ich eines Tages eine vollendete Schönheit sein würde und einen Adligen zum Mann bekommen würde. Was Saeko und Shion jedes Mal mit einem Lächeln abtaten, da ich in keinster Weise so wohlgeraten war wie die Anderen meinten. Eigentlich stellte ich mehr an als alle anderen Kinder des Dorfes zusammen, aber niemand schien sich daran zu stören. Einzig an der Sache mit der Schönheit schien etwas dran zu sein, auch wenn mir persönlich das Ganze nicht so sehr auffiel. Dafür aber genügend Anderen. Was bei mir nicht gerade für Begeisterungsstürme sorgte. Shion wurde deshalb schon sehr früh von einigen Familien angesprochen, ob er mich nicht an einen ihrer Söhne verheiraten würde, doch er lehnte jedes Mal höflich aber bestimmt ab. Er sagte, er wolle die Wahl einzig und allein mir überlassen, was aber nur halb der Wahrheit entsprach...

Sicher, ich war gerade in der Phase, wo man in jedem Jungen seines Alters einen Feind sieht, aber die würde irgendwann vorübergehen. Jedoch ließ Shion sich nicht von seinem Entschluss abbringen. Sie akzeptierten seine Entscheidung mehr oder weniger verständnisvoll und meinten sie würden warten, bis ich mich entscheide. Ich war mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob es nur daran lag, das sie ihn respektierten oder vielleicht, das sie inzwischen bemerkt hatten oder wussten, das ich kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich nicht vor mich in nächster damit zu befassen wen ich mal heiraten würde. Da hatte ich ganz andere Pläne.

Es war interessant meine ständig wachsenden Kräfte zu erproben. Was ich allerdings nur im Verborgenen tat, wenn ich ganz sicher sein konnte, das mir außer Shion niemand zu sah. Die Anderen hätten es wohl auch kaum verstanden. Sie fürchteten sich vor allem, was ihnen nicht menschlich erschien. Diese Stunden vertieften das Band, das Shion und mich inzwischen verband nur noch weiter. Doch etwas trübte unseren Unterricht und zwar von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem ich meine Schwingen das erste Mal voll entfaltet und benutzt hatte...

Auch wenn inzwischen Jahre verstrichen waren ich sah in seinen Augen immer noch den Schmerz um das Wissen, das er mich irgendwann für immer verlieren würde. Doch dieser schmerzhafte Ausdruck verschwand fast immer so schnell, wie er gekommen war und sein Gesicht strahlte wieder vor Freude, wie an dem Tag, wo ich durch die Bäume des Waldes flog und ihn zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte.

An mir nagte das Wissen um diesen Blick und ich dachte äußerst ungern daran, das ich meine Familie eines Tages tatsächlich für immer verlassen würde oder besser musste. Spätestens dann, wenn es offensichtlich sein würde, das ich kein Mensch war, sondern etwas anders. Tief in meinem Inneren wusste ich das, aber ich verlor kein einziges Wort darüber. Shion und Saeko waren für mich in all den Jahren fast so wichtig wie meine leiblichen Eltern geworden und ich wollte sie nicht verlieren. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das ich sie eines Tages vielleicht nie mehr wiedersehen würde. Ich wollte ihnen jeden unnötigen Kummer ersparen.

Doch eines Morgens wachte ich tränenüberströmt auf und obwohl ich ihnen nicht sagte, warum ich weinte kannten oder ahnten sie den Grund. Ich hatte in dieser Nacht geträumt, das ich sie beerdigen würde. Ich hatte sie für immer verloren und dieser Schmerz hat mir fast das Herz zerrissen, auch wenn ich wusste, das alles nur ein Traum war. Sie verloren kein einziges Wort darüber und auch ich schwieg beharrlich. Nachdem ein paar Monate vergangen waren dachte kaum einer von uns noch an diesen Vorfall und wir lebten weiter wie bisher. Doch der dunkle Schatten blieb, auch wenn niemand davon sprach.

Zwei Tage vor meinem fünfzehnten (menschlichen) Geburtstag erschien plötzlich meine Mutter ihm Dorf. Diese Wiedersehensfreude kann man nicht in Worte fassen. Wir lagen uns fast eine halbe Stunde lang in den Armen, unfähig überhaupt zu sprechen oder den Anderen loszulassen. Schließlich sah sie auf und bedankte sich bei allen Anwesenden dafür, das sie sich so gut um mich gekümmert hatten. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, wie überrascht alle waren, das Shion und Saeko doch nicht meine leiblichen Eltern waren. Nur die Ältesten nickten wissend und als meine Mutter erklärte, das es nun an der Zeit sei, das ich mir meiner Abstammung bewusst werde waren sie es, die dafür sorgten, das uns niemand folgte. Sie schienen genau zu wissen, wer meine Mutter war. Willenlos ließ ich mich von ihr führen und ließ damit eine ratlose Familie hinter mir zurück, obwohl ich das nie vorgehabt hatte. Keiner von ihnen hielt uns auf. Und auch wenn ich den Blick meiner Geschwister im Rücken spüren konnte drehte ich mich nicht zu ihnen um, um ihnen und mir den Schmerz der Trennung zu ersparen. Sie verstanden nicht, warum ich einfach so mit einer wildfremden Frau unser Dorf verließ. Woher sollten sie auch wissen, das diese Frau meine Mutter war?

Mit ihr durchstreifte ich die verschiedenen Flure des Himmels. Schon auf dem Weg dorthin hatte sie mir beigebracht, wie meine Schwingen von denen normaler Engel nicht mehr zu unterscheiden waren. Meine silbergrauen Schwingen hätten auch einfach für zu viel Aufsehen gesorgt. Es machte mir nicht allzu viel Mühe sie in einem strahlenden Weiß erscheinen zu lassen. Meine Mutter meinte man könnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, das sie aus einzelnen Schneekristallen bestehen würden. So würde niemand auf die Idee kommen irgendwelche Fragen zustellen.

Dieses Kompliment von ihr bedeutete mir unheimlich viel. Zeigte es doch auch, das mir Shion mehr beigebracht hatte, als sie vermutete. Kein einziger Engel schöpfte Verdacht, als sie mich als einen neuen Anwärter auf-was-weiß-ich-für-einen-Posten vorstellte und so war uns ein glückliches und sorgloses Zusammensein vergönnt. Auch wenn ich sie danach nicht mehr allzu oft sah, da niemand erfahren sollte, das ich ihre Tochter war und sie nur als meine bisherige Lehrerin bzw. Vorgesetzte in Erscheinung trat. Doch die Gewissheit sie in meiner Nähe zu haben sorgte bei mir für ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. Allerdings erwähnten wir meinen Vater mit keinem einzigen Wort, auch wenn ich es gerne getan hätte, doch es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Sie gab mir zu verstehen, das er sich an einem anderen Ort aufhielt und dort in Sicherheit war. Was reichte um mich zu beruhigen. Ihrer Gestik konnte ich entnehmen, das er mich erst nachdem ich meine Ausbildung in den Himmeln abgeschlossen hatte aufsuchen würde.

In dieser Zeit lernte ich auch einen jungen Engel kennen mit dem mich auf Anhieb sehr gut verstand. Er störte sich nicht im Geringsten daran, das ich zu den Besten in meiner Ausbildungsklasse zählte und das, obwohl ich ein Mädchen war. Denn bisher waren mir die meisten anderen Engel eher feindlich begegnet. Was wohl auch daran lag, das der Großteil der anderen weiblichen Engel seinen Sexappeal einsetzte um weiterzukommen und die männlichen Engel somit auch nicht gerade besonders viel von ihnen hielten. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, das ich sämtliche ihrer plumpen Anmachen rigoros abwies und wenn sie es dann immer noch versuchten eben noch deutlicher wurde. Einmal hatte mir das eine Prügelei mit der Hälfte meines Jahrgangs eingebracht. Wobei die Anderen hinterher noch weitaus schlimmer aussahen als ich. Wir wurden natürlich alle bestraft, aber dafür hatte ich von da an wenigstens meine Ruhe. Sie hatten begriffen, das mit mir nicht zu Spaßen war. Alle, bis auf einen.

Er war erst seit kurzem in unserem Kurs und hatte sich dezent aus allem rausgehalten, was mich im Nachhinein immer noch wütend machte. Das war eigentlich überhaupt das erste Mal, das er mir auffiel und dieser Kerl regte mich von da an immer wieder auf. Vor allem, nachdem er anfing mich penetrant zu verfolgen.

Das war kurz nachdem ich in einem der unzähligen Gärten gesungen hatte. Wir hatten die Aufgabe bekommen etwas von dem, was uns bewegte zu beschreiben, so das ein anderer es nachvollziehen konnte und nach meiner Meinung konnte man das am Besten durch Gesang. Ich hatte schon immer sehr gern gesungen und so war es auch dieses Mal. Ich überlegte lange, was ich singen sollte und mir wollte und wollte nichts einfallen, bis ich eine Blume aus Assia fand, die halbvertrocknet in einem der Gänge lag. Ich pflanzte sie in einen Topf und päppelte sie wieder auf. Es war ein tränendes Herz, das sich langsam wieder erholte. Es erinnerte mich an die Zeit, die ich in Assia verbracht hatte und daran wie sehr mir diese Welt inzwischen fehlte. Also entschied ich mich etwas über mein dortiges zu Hause zu singen.

Ich sang von der Schönheit der Wälder in denen ich umhergestriefen war und wo ich fast meine gesamte Kindheit verbracht hatte. Von all den glücklichen Augenblicken, die mir dort wiederfahren waren. Von meiner Familie, die mir jetzt mehr und mehr zu fehlen begann, obwohl ich eigentlich glücklich war und von der Schönheit der Sonne, wenn sie unterging und die Welt in ein warmes, goldenes Licht hüllte. Als ich aufhörte sah mich der gesamte Jahrgang fassungslos an, bevor ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus losbrach. Das gesamte Publikum, das sich während ich sang gesammelte hatte applaudierte mir. Selbst der Engel, der als einer der besten Sänger im Himmel galt und die schönste Stimme von allen besaß begann zu klatschen. Doch damit nicht genug. Er sagte mir mit etwas Übung könnte ich sogar ihn übertreffen. Vor lauter Verlegenheit lief ich rot an und brachte vorerst keinen einzigen Ton mehr heraus. Das war einfach viel zu viel auf einmal. Er bot mir an einmal zusammen mit ihm zu singen und ich nahm dankbar an. Ich war vollkommen benommen von dem ganzen Glück, das ich in diesem Augenblick empfand. Für den Moment hatte ich alle meine Sorgen vergessen und genoss es einfach nur im Mittelpunkt der Begeisterung zu stehen. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, das ich solch einen Erfolg haben würde.

Auch der Neue war begeistert und schon bald konnte ich keinen einzigen Schritt mehr machen ohne, das er in meiner Nähe aufkreuzte. Es schien zwar immer ein Zufall zu sein, doch daran glaubte ich nicht. Dafür war er viel zu hartnäckig. Also schnappte ihn mir nach ein paar Tagen und stellte ihn zur Rede. Er quittierte meine plötzliche Angriffslust mit einem Lächeln und meinte, das er angeblich nur von meinem Selbstbewusstsein beeindruckt sei und mich näher kennenlernen wolle. Natürlich glaubte ich ihm kein einziges Wort, aber nach und nach ließ ich mich dazu bewegen wenigstens zusammen mit ihm zu lernen. (Immerhin sind seine Noten in manchen Fächer etwas besser als meine, also kann es ja nicht schaden und zudem hat mich seine unglaubliche Hartnäckigkeit irgendwo beeindruckt.) Schließlich bin ich nicht sonderlich zimperlich, wenn es darum geht lästige Verehrer loszuwerden. Nur er rappelte sich immer wieder lächelnd auf und nannte das mein feuriges Temperament. Wobei feurig so ziemlich den Kern des Ganzen traf. Schließlich hatte ich ihn nicht nur einmal mit einem meiner Feuerbälle Bekanntschaft schließen lassen. Meine Mutter warnte mich zu dieser Zeit immer wieder, das die Liebe zwischen Engeln verboten sei und ich mich in nur Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, wenn ich noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Natürlich hielt ich das ganze für Humbug. Warum sollte ich diesen Kerl mögen? Er geht mir doch nur auf die Nerven. Das Einzige, was uns wirklich verband war unser gemeinsames Lernen. Eine Zeitlang ging ich ihm aus dem Weg, aber nicht für lange. Wir verstanden uns dafür inzwischen einfach zu gut. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht mehr missen, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht wusste, wann es eigentlich dazu geworden war...

So oft es ging unternahmen wir etwas zusammen und sei es nur, das wir gemeinsam in der Eden-Bibliothek saßen und dort für unsere Prüfungen lernten. Mir gefiel dieser Ort der Ruhe und Zurückgezogenheit. Dort konnte man fast den Eindruck gewinnen wieder in Assia zu sein. In unzähligen Kübeln wuchsen lauter Pflanzen, die man fast ausschließlich in Assia fand und die Marmorbrunnen gaben mir immer wieder das Gefühl, das sich ein Wildbach in meiner nächsten Nähe befand. Ich hatte mir meinen Lieblingsplatz unter einem der größten Fenster ausgesucht und war eigentlich nur dort zu finden, auch wenn das außer meiner Mutter niemand zu wissen schien. Von dort war ich auch fast nicht zu entdecken, da aus den Pflanzen eine so dichte Wand geworden war das man nur, wenn man es wusste dahinter eine Fensternische vermutete. Dorthin zog ich mich immer wieder zurück, wenn mich niemand finden sollte. Es erinnerte mich irgendwie immer an mein zu Hause in Assia, das ich mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr vermisste und im Schutze dieser Pflanzen fühlte ich mich fast dorthin zurück versetzt. Zwischen ihnen konnte ich mich richtig entspannen und meinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen. Es gab kaum jemanden der meine Gefühle richtig zu verstehen wusste und ich war ziemlich sauer, als er mich eines Tages in meinem Versteck aufstöberte und von da an beschloss mir ständig Gesellschaft zu leisten. (Soweit also das Thema Entspannung.) Allerdings war er auch der Erste den ich in den Himmeln als einen Freund bezeichnen würde. Auch wenn er mich immer wieder damit aufzog, das ich meine Schwingen seiner Meinung nach viel zu gerne benutzte. Für ihn war das völlig unverständlich, aber nur in den Himmeln konnte ich sie endlich einmal so oft benutzen wie ich wollte. In Assia war das immer viel zu gefährlich gewesen. Immer musste ich befürchten eines Tages bei einer meiner Flugkapriolen beobachtet zu werden und mich damit zu verraten. Dementsprechend genoß ich die Freiheit meine Schwingen zu jeder beliebigen Zeit benutzen zu können wie nichts anderes.

So wie er sich ausdrückte war ich ein richtiger Flugnarr, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte sich jedes Mal zusammen mit mir in die Lüfte zu erheben. Allerdings fand er mein Vorhaben mit den Wolkenwalen zu ziehen mehr als nur hirnverbrannt. Ich setzte es trotzdem in die Tat um und wäre um ein Haar fast von einem dieser imposanten Tiere getroffen worden, als es Schwung mit seiner gigantischen Schwanzflosse holte. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich er auf und stieß mich aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone, wodurch wir beide fast äußerst unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet wären. Im letzten Moment gelang es uns noch den Fall abzublocken und ich stieg jubelnd wieder zu den Walen hinauf, deren Gesänge durch die Wolken halten, während er hinter mir wilde Verwünschungen ausstieß. Es war einfach wunderschön diese imposanten Tiere zu beobachten und sich mitten unter ihnen zu bewegen während ihre Gesänge den Himmel um sie herum erfüllten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich das Muster ihrer Tonreihen nachahmen und mich ohne Gefahr unter ihnen bewegen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit ließ ich mich völlig außer Atem auf dem Rücken eines dieser prachtvollen Geschöpfe nieder und stellte verwundert fest, das mein Freund immer noch versuchte in meine Nähe zu kommen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da ihm die Wale immer wieder den Weg versperrten. Lachend ließ ich mich zurückfallen und stieß ein paar hohe Töne aus um ihnen zu sagen, das er mein Freund sei und sie ihn nicht so ärgern sollten. Ich verstand es zwar nicht Wort für Wort, aber sie lachten und meinten, das sie es bereits wüssten. Sie wollten lediglich in Erfahrung bringen, ob ich sie wirklich verstand und ihre Sprache sprechen könnte. Durch eine Arie ließ ich sie wissen, das dem so sei und stellte mich vor. Immer noch freudig lachend ließen sie ihn durch und er sank völlig fertig neben mich.

Wirklich, du bist unglaublich. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, das jemals ein anderer Engel auf die Idee gekommen wäre mitten unter diese Wale zu fliegen. Er sah mich dabei immer wieder vorwurfsvoll an, was bei mir zu diversen Lachattacken führte. Erzählten sie mir zwischenzeitlich doch immer wieder etwas von seinen Schandtaten. Schließlich gab er es auf und ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen.

Warum hast du vorhin eigentlich gesungen? Völlig verwundert sah ich ihn an. Kann es sein, das ihm bisher noch nicht aufgefallen ist, das diese Wesen eine eigene Sprache besitzen?

Damit sie dich durchlassen. Ansonsten würden sie mit dir nämlich immer noch Fangen spielen. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.

Soll das etwa heißen, das du sie verstehst und mit ihnen sprechen kannst! Ich musste schon wieder anfangen zu lachen und er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Du bist wirklich die merkwürdigste Person, die mir je in meinem Leben begegnet ist. Keiner außer dir ist so verdammt leichtsinnig und damit letztendlich so erfolgreich. Ich antwortete ihm nicht sondern beobachtete den Zug der Wolken. Das Blau des Himmels sorgte dafür, das meine Sehnsucht nach meiner Heimat in Assia erneut stärker wurde. Ich hatte geglaubt es überwunden zu haben, doch es kam urplötzlich wieder. Vielleicht bin ich auch nur unter die Wale geflogen um mich nicht dauernd an Shion und Saeko denken zu müssen. Ihn schien mein Schweigen nicht weiter zu stören. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, das ich mich von jetzt auf gleich in mich zurück zog und das es besser war mich mit meinem Gedanken allein zu lassen. Wir verbrachten fast den ganzen Tag zwischen den Walen und als wir zurückkehrten schwieg ich immer noch. Er sah mich besorgt an sagte aber nichts weiter als er mich zum Abschied in die Seite knuffte. Normalerweise hätte ihm das einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter eingebracht, aber ich war zu sehr in meinen Gedanken an meine Familie in Assia versunken. Wann würde ich sie wohl alle wiedersehen?

Ich verbrachte viel Zeit in den Himmeln und lernte mit meinen Kräften immer besser umzugehen. Shion hatte zwar getan was er konnte, aber er blieb nun mal ein Mensch und diese Fähigkeiten waren für ihn ebenso neu gewesen wie für mich. Doch auch diese Zeit ging vorbei.

Ich wusste, das ich die Himmel bald verlassen musste, wenn ich nicht wollte, das jemand vom meinem Geheimnis erfuhr. Bisher war zwar alles gut gegangen aber inzwischen waren zu viele Fragen nach meiner Herkunft aufgetaucht und außerdem sehnte ich mich von Tag zu Tag immer mehr danach Shion und meine Familie endlich wiederzusehen. Mein Freund verstand natürlich nicht, warum ich plötzlich so mir nichts dir nichts die Himmel verlassen musste ohne ihm sagen zu können wohin ich gehen oder wann ich zurückkehren würde. Er überschüttete mich mit Vorwürfen und ich konnte ihm nichts darauf entgegnen, da ich mich ansonsten verraten hätte. Natürlich wollte er wissen, warum ich so übereilt gehen musste und vor allem wohin, doch auch darauf konnte ich ihm nicht antworten. Jedes Wort über mein Ziel endlich nach Assia zurück zukehren hätte ihm verraten, das ich kein wirklicher Engel war. Welcher Engel lebt denn schon freiwillig unter Menschen?

Ich ließ all seine Vorwürfe über mich ergehen ohne einen Ton zu sagen oder mich in irgendeiner Form zu verteidigen. In seinen Augen konnte ich sehen, das er mich nicht verlieren wollte und auch mir tat es weh ihm nicht sagen können wohin ich verschwand oder ob wir uns jemals wiedersehen würden. Das Einzige, was ich ihm sagen konnte war, das es mir leid tat, aber das wollte er nicht hören. Er versuchte immer wieder auf mich einzureden ihm doch zu sagen, warum ich die Himmel verlassen musste, doch das konnte ich nicht. Ebenso, wie ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte. Der Schmerz der sich darin spiegelte setzte mir mehr zu als jedes seiner Worte. Egal, wie sehr es ihn auch verletzte ich musste schweigen. Ich war mir sicher, das ich ihn nie wiedersehen würde. Er schüttelte völlig verständnislos den Kopf, als ich mich immer noch nicht verteidigte und ich wendete schließlich meinen Blick ganz ab um seine Verzweiflung nicht noch länger Mitansehen zu müssen. Vielleicht ist es ein Fehler gewesen meine Mutter darum zu bitten mich allein von ihm zu verabschieden, aber ich war der Meinung ihm wenigstens dies schuldig zu sein. Ich rechnete fest damit, das er nun gehen würde, da ich immer noch schwieg und ich auch nicht mehr an sah. Doch er tat etwas völlig anderes. Bevor ich es überhaupt bemerkte hatte stand er plötzlich vor mir und küsste mich, bevor er ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davon stürmte. Fassungslos sah ich ihm nach. Warum hatte er das getan?

Als ich zu meiner Familie zurück kehrte war in mir eine Wandlung vorgegangen, doch ich wusste noch nicht, um was es eigentlich handelte. Ich spürte nur, das sich in meinem Inneren etwas verändert hatte. Natürlich war die Wiedersehensfreude enorm und meine Familie veranstaltete mir zu Ehren ein Fest. Es war sehr viel Zeit vergangen, seitdem ich sie verlassen hatte. So wie es aussah hatte ich in den Himmeln jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Dort alterte man nicht so wie in Assia und so bin ich der Meinung gewesen nur ein paar Wochen weggewesen zu sein, aber in Wahrheit waren Monate oder vielleicht sogar Jahre vergangen. Saeko hatte inzwischen eine weitere Tochter zur Welt gebracht, die schon fast ein Jahr alt war, als ich zurückkehrte. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, das sie überhaupt schwanger gewesen war als ich ging. Wie lange bin ich überhaupt weggewesen?

Leider würde das Fest dadurch überschattet, das meine Mutter uns frühzeitig verließ und wohl erst in ein paar Jahren wieder auftauchen würde, nachdem mein Vater bei mir gewesen wäre, aber sie war sehr stolz auf mich. Ich hatte meine Grundausbildung bei den Engeln mit Bravour abgeschlossen und allen gezeigt, das man auch als weiblicher Engel erfolgreich sein konnte ohne seinen Sexappeal einzusetzen, wenn man es nur wollte.

Selbstverständlich wollte Shion, sobald wir allein waren, wissen was ich alles in den Himmeln erlebt hatte, doch zu meinem größten Erstaunen konnte ich mich nur noch bruchstückhaft daran erinnern. Es gelang mir einfach nicht mich auf Details festzulegen alles blieb verschwommen. Selbst der Name meines Freundes war wie aus meinem Gedächtnis getilgt. Fast so als wäre das alles nur ein Traum gewesen und er hätte nie existiert. Er war nur noch ein verschwommener Schatten, der mich ab und zu in meinen Träumen heimsuchte. Warum nur? Was war geschehen? Es musste doch eine Erklärung für meine Gedächtnislücke geben...

Nun ja, Shion drängte mich nicht weiter und der Alltag stellte sich allmählich wieder ein. Er vermutete, das meine Mutter für meine Gedächtnislücken verantwortlich war, damit ich nicht unnötig in Gefahr geriet und ich stimmte dem zu, denn wir hatten einmal über etwas ähnliches gesprochen. Nur weshalb hat sie mir nichts davon gesagt? Allerdings hatte ich auch keine Lust mir noch weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Sie wusste schon was sie tat.

Saeko zog mich nun laufend damit auf, das ich mich anscheinend Hals über Kopf in diesen namenlosen Engel verliebt hätte, auch wenn ich weder an seinen Namen oder anderes erinnern konnte. Was ich immer entnervt als Einbildung abtat. Doch eines stimmte. Ich vermisste es mit ihm über die Dinge zu reden, die außer uns beiden niemand verstand. Es ist schwierig allein unter Menschen zu leben, die nicht erfahren dürfen was man in Wirklichkeit ist.

Meine neu entdeckten Kräfte setzte ich so gut ging zur Heilung der Menschen ein und schon bald kam fast das ganze Dorf zu unserem Haus, um die verschiedensten Krankheiten und Wunden von mir behandeln zu lassen. Obwohl es viele als merkwürdig empfanden, das ich nur leicht mit meinen Händen über sie striff und sie sich danach sofort besser fühlten. Wie sollte ich ihnen auch erklären woher ich diese Kräfte hatte ohne mich zu verraten? Außerdem waren solche Phänomene zwar selten aber doch nicht unmöglich. Die Meisten waren mehr als froh darüber, das ich über solche Kräfte verfügte.

Inzwischen waren fast schon wieder zwei Jahre vergangen. Was ich eigentlich kaum bemerkt hatte. Die Zeit verflog viel zu schnell. Saekos ältester Sohn hatte geheiratet und im Frühjahr brachte seine Frau ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt. Sie war vielleicht gerade mal vier Jahre jünger als ich, wenigstens soweit ich mich an meine Geburtstage in Assia entsinnen konnte. Sie war vierzehn als sie ihr erstes Kind zur Welt brachte. Es gab wieder ein rauschendes Fest, für das Neugeborene und dessen Eltern. Alle nahmen an dem Fest Teil, doch ich suchte nach einiger Zeit wieder die Ruhe des Waldes auf. Feiern schön und gut, aber jetzt wollte ich einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Während des Festes war mir urplötzlich wieder mein geheimnisvoller Freund eingefallen, aber ich sah immer nur eine dunkle Silhouette vor mir. Es gab einfach kein genaues Bild von ihm und ich vermisste ihn immer mehr. Mit ihm hatte ich über fast alles reden können, was mich beschäftigte und er hatte mir jedes Mal geduldig zugehört, so wie ich ihm, wenn er mir etwas von sich erzählte. Ob ich ihn wohl jemals wiedersehen würde?

Shion war mir gefolgt und wir beobachteten gemeinsam den Sternenhimmel. Die Ruhe tat gut und wir genossen es endlich mal wieder allein zu sein. Er schien zu wissen, was mich beschäftigte und legte seinen Arm um mich. Ich ließ meinen Kopf erleichtert an seine Schulter sinken. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, das er auch weiterhin alle Verehrer vom mir fernhielt. Deren Anzahl seit meiner Rückkehr stetig wuchs. Was ich mir ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht erklären konnte. Immerhin war ich nach wie vor alles andere als freundlich zu ihnen. Dank Shions Hilfe konnte ich mich in aller Ruhe um mein eigenes Leben kümmern, das schon schwierig genug war. Immerhin durfte auch weiterhin niemand im Dorf merken, was ich wirklich war und mit jedem Tag fiel es mir schwerer nicht mein wahres ich zeigen zu können. Allerdings war ich mir inzwischen sicher, das zu mindest die Älteren etwas ahnten oder bereits alles wußten, auch wenn sie kein einziges Wort darüber verloren. Es schien fast so, als hätte das gesamte Dorf beschlossen mich zu beschützen und ich war ihnen sehr dankbar dafür. Ich wusste, das ich jetzt einen Ort hatte, den ich für immer Zuhause nennen konnte und eines Tages würde ich ihnen die Wahrheit über mich erzählen.

Shion drückte mich etwas fester an sich und ich sah, das er leicht lächelte. Er war sehr stolz auf mich, das wusste ich. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde ich seine Nachfolge als Oberhaupt der Familie antreten und nicht einer seiner Söhne. Nach seiner Meinung, waren seine Söhne zwar alle wohlgeraten, aber keiner von ihnen besaß mein Geschick, wenn es darum ging Konflikte zu schlichten oder diese passive Ruhe, wenn ein Streit ausbrach. Manchmal genügte schon ein Wort von mir und der Streit wurde beigelegt noch bevor er richtig begann. Nur wussten wir beide, das es nie möglich sein würde, das ich Oberhaupt der Familie werde. Das ist etwas, was nur dann funktionieren würde, wenn ich mit ihm blutsverwandt und ein Mensch wäre. Außerdem bin ich ein Mädchen und es ist nun einmal so üblich, das die männlichen Nachkommen die Nachfolge antreten, auch wenn das in meinen Augen völliger Schwachsinn ist. Diese Regelung hinkt doch nun wirklich so ziemlich allem hinterher. Die meisten Mädchen, die ich kenne sind gut und gerne in der Lage die Verantwortung für eine Familie zu übernehmen im Gegensatz zu den anderen Halbwüchsigen, die meist ihre Brüder darstellten. Nun ja, daran ist nicht zu rütteln. Es würde einfach für viel zu viel Aufsehen sorgen, auch wenn seine Söhne nichts dagegen hatten, wenn ich Oberhaupt werden würde. Sie sind es gewöhnt, das ich immer für sie da bin, wenn sie Probleme haben. Aber sie wissen auch, das ich mich den Gesetzen des Dorfes ohne Widerspruch fügen werde...

Nur hatten wir eigentlich noch nicht vor seine Nachfolge anzutreten noch ist er viel zu jung dafür, aber das Gesetz verlangt, das wir uns jetzt schon damit beschäftigen welcher seiner Söhne Oberhaupt wird falls er sterben sollte.

Ein Geräusch hinter uns schreckte Shion und mich aus unseren Gedankengängen auf und wir waren sofort bereit uns notfalls zu verteidigen. Trotz unseres Altersunterschiedes waren wir perfekt auf einander eingespielt und so deckten der Eine dem Anderen automatisch den Rücken. Ein vertrautes Lachen klang mir durch die Stille des Waldes entgegen und ich ließ meine Hand langsam von der Waffe sinken. Shion hatte schon vor einiger Zeit darauf bestanden, das ich nur noch mit Waffe das Haus verließ. Er traute einigen von meinen Verehrern so ziemlich alles zu. Allerdings wusste ich sofort, wer sich uns näherte, obwohl ich dieses Lachen schon eine halbe Ewigkeit lang nicht mehr vernommen hatte. Shion sah mich verwirrt an, doch ich gab ihm durch ein Zeichen zu verstehen, das alles in Ordnung sei. Er entspannte sich etwas, aber seine Hand ruhte auch weiterhin auf seiner Waffe. Aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat eine dunkle Gestalt hervor, die uns lächelnd begrüßte und jetzt erkannte auch Shion um wenn es sich dabei handelte.

Du hast ihr wirklich eine Menge beigebracht. Erstaunlich, daß ihr mich so früh bemerkt habt. Shion starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet nur nicht damit. Mir war das allerdings völlig egal. Vor Freude liefen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht und ich setzte mich in Bewegung. Wie lange ist es her, das ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen habe?

Vater! Ich fiel in seine Arme und er umarmte mich stürmisch. Wir wirbelten eine Weile im Kreis umher und lachten, als wären wir gerade dabei unseren Verstand zu verlieren. Wie sehr ich ihn vermisst hatte wurde mir erst in diesem Augenblick völlig bewußt.

Hey, weshalb denn die Tränen? Freust dich denn gar nicht mich zu sehen? Er setzte mich wieder ab und wischte meine Tränen mit einer Hand weg. Ich war viel zu glücklich, als daß ich es ihm hätte erklären können. Endlich ist er zurück!

Na, du bist doch ein großes Mädchen. Da wird man doch nicht weinen. Komm schon mach deinen Vater glücklich und schenk ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln! Nichts tat ich lieber. Er erwiderte mein Lächeln und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich augenblicklich die Freude mich nach all der Zeit endlich wiederzuhaben und sein Sinn für Humor wieder. Er umarmte mich erneut und führte dann mich auf Shion zu ohne, das er seinen Arm von meinen Schultern nahm. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihm lösen. Ich war viel zu überrascht und zu glücklich um das tun zu können. Auch wenn ich wusste, das ich Shion damit verletzte. Die Wärme meines Vaters ist so angenehm. Ich hoffte, das Shion mich verstehen würde.

Nun Shion ich bin sicher du ahnst schon, warum ich gekommen bin. Er bekam ein kurzes Nicken als Antwort und Shions Blick verriet tiefe Traurigkeit. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen, denn auch ich kannte den Grund.

Dann ist es gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie kommt bald wieder zu euch zurück. So gerne ich sie auch für immer bei mir haben würde, es würde einfach nicht gut gehen und das wissen wir alle. Allerdings muß sie ihre Kräfte kennenlernen, denn eines Tages wird sie diese wahrscheinlich mehr als alles andere brauchen. Sie wird nicht ewig unentdeckt bleiben. Er sah mich kurz an und ich gewann den Eindruck, das ihm das am meisten Sorgen bereitete. Auch ich wusste, das dieses Versteckspiel nicht ewig gut gehen konnte. Ebenso wie Shion, der kaum merklich zusammen zuckte. Unbeirrt fuhr mein Vater vor.

Richte deiner Familie bitte meinen Dank aus und sage ihnen auch, daß sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Es wird zwar einige Zeit dauern, aber dann kehrt sie mit Sicherheit zurück. Shion verbeugte sich kurz vor ihm und ging. Mir tat es weh, daß er kein Wort des Abschieds sagte und uns einfach so den Rücken zu drehte, doch in meinem Inneren wusste ich, das er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Für ihn war ich wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Er ertrug es einfach nicht mich zu verlieren und sei es auch nur für noch so kurze Zeit. So war es im Endeffekt leichter für uns alle.

Arm in Arm gingen mein Vater und ich in die Unterwelt. Dort tarnten wir mich als Dämon und erstaunlicher Weise hielt man mich direkt für die neue Geliebte meines Vaters. Er meinte lachend, das würde nur daran liegen, das ich inzwischen so groß und eine richtige Schönheit geworden sei. Bei der Gelegenheit erzählte ich ihm direkt von meinen unzähligen Verehrern und wie sehr mich das Ganze störte. Er konnte mit dem Lachen fast nicht mehr aufhören und meinte ich würde mich schon daran gewöhnen. Es war einfach nicht mehr zu übersehen, das aus mir eine junge Dame geworden sei. Ich fand das Ganze allerdings nur nervig. Selbst in der Hölle wird man davon nicht verschont!

Eigentlich hatte er ja vorgehabt mich als so 'ne Art Lehrling vorzustellen, aber diese Annahme machte die Sache um so vieles einfacher und es machte uns einen Heidenspaß, das niemand auch nur das Geringste ahnte. Die Tarnung war schlichtweg perfekt! Bis ich eines Tages einem kläglichen Jaulen folgte und auf ein gefesseltes Ungetüm stieß, das nur noch entfernt an einen Hund oder Wolf erinnerte.

Die Ketten hatten schwere Wunden in seinem Fell hinterlassen und obwohl dieses Ungetüm um so vieles größer war als ich zögerte ich nicht mich ihm zu nähern. Es entdeckte mich sofort und begann bedrohlich zu knurren. Ich sprach beruhigend auf es ein, bis ich schließlich genau vor ihm stand. Es war eine imposante Gestalt, die sich vor mir erhob. Das Fell lang und vollkommen schwarz während die Augen in einem dunklen Rot glühten. Es betrachtete mich abwartend und ich dachte gar nicht daran auch nur einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Langsam ging ich immer weiter darauf zu, bis es auf einmal seinen Rachen öffnete. Ich war wie erstarrt als mir heißer Atem ins Gesicht schlug. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als ich merkte, das es nur ein Gähnen gewesen war. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich weiter. Seine glühenden Augen ruhten immer noch auf mir. Nur, als ich es mit einer Hand berühren wollte stieß es mich brutal von sich weg. Mein Kopf prallte hart gegen einen Stein und ich blieb bewegungslos liegen, als es sich näherte und mich prüfend beschnupperte. In diesem Augenblick hatte ich zum allerersten Mal Angst um mein Leben. Als jedoch der Klang sich uns nähernder Schritte aufkam zog sich die Bestie sofort zurück. Sie ließ mich allerdings auch weiterhin nicht aus den Augen. Ich hatte aber nicht den Eindruck, das sie in mir ihre nächste Zwischenmahlzeit sah. Viel mehr schien sich dieses Ungetüm zu fragen, was ich eigentlich von ihm wollte. Mein Versuch aufzustehen scheiterte schon im Ansatz und ich nahm dankbar die Hilfe an, als mich jemand von hinten wieder auf die Beine stellte. Auch wenn ich absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wer das nun eigentlich gerade war. Als ich mich umdrehte erkannte ich einen der Untergebenen meines Vaters, der mich sofort mit unzähligen Vorwürfen überschüttete. Anscheinend hatte er mich schon seit einiger Zeit gesucht und natürlich durfte ich mir jetzt anhören wie unverantwortlich mein Verhalten doch sei. Immerhin sollte ich inzwischen doch wissen, das es nicht ungefährlich war allein in der Hölle herum zuspazieren. Schließlich wussten noch längst nicht alle Dämonen von mir und es konnte durchaus sein, das mich einer von ihnen nur mal so eben zum Spaß umbringen würde, weil es ihm gerade in den Kram passte. Um die ganze Sache abzukürzen sagte ich einfach zu allem ja und Amen, aber innerlich hatte ich mich schon längst entschieden herauszufinden, was es mit dieser Bestie auf sich hatte und warum sie in Ketten lag.

Von da an war ich quasi in jeder freien Minute bei dieser Bestie und mit der Zeit ließ sie mich immer näher an sich heran. Ich versuchte auch nicht mehr mich ihr wie beim ersten Mal direkt zu nähern, sondern wartete geduldig ab, bis sie meine Anwesenheit allmählich als selbstverständlich ansah. Mein Vater wusste von all dem natürlich nichts. Er glaubte ich würde nur ziellos durch die Gegend streifen und ich hatte ihm aus verständlichen Gründen auch in diesem Glauben gelassen. Vielleicht wäre es dennoch klüger gewesen ihm etwas davon zu sagen, aber ich wollte damit alleine fertig werden. Immerhin war dies mein Geheimnis und ich hatte nicht vor es jetzt schon mit jemanden zu teilen.

Schließlich war es soweit, das ich die Wunden meiner kleinen Bestie, so nannte ich sie inzwischen, da ich ihren Namen nicht wußte, versorgen konnte. Sie mussten ihm (das hatte ich inzwischen auch herausgefunden) unglaubliche Schmerzen bereiten, aber er gab keinen einzigen Laut von sich. Selbst als ich ausversehen einmal abrutschte und meine Hand mitten in einer der Wunden hineinglitt blieb er vollkommen ruhig. Lediglich seine Augen wurden schmaler. Allerdings war etwas seltsam. Hatte ich an einem Tag fast alle seine Wunden versorgt und war mir sicher, das sie gut verheilten, so hatte er am Nächsten schon wieder Neue und es gelang mir einfach nicht herauszufinden weshalb das so war.

Eines Tages, als ich gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm war bemerkte ich eine dunkle Gestalt, die eine Peitsche in der Hand hielt. Es gelang mir früh genug hinter einer Deckung zu verschwinden, so das ich nicht entdeckt wurde. Nachdem die Gestalt verschwunden war rannte ich so schnell es ging zu meiner Bestie. Sie lag schmerzverkrümmt auf dem Boden, wo sich allmählich ihr Blut sammelte und winselte leise vor sich hin. Dieses Mal würde ich mit meinen bisherigen Behandlungsmethoden nicht auskommen. Ohne zu zögern ließ ich mich neben ihn auf die Knie fallen und setzte meine Kräfte voll ein. Die Wunden schlossen sich fast augenblicklich. Sein Blick lag dankbar auf mir und ich ließ mich erleichtert in sein weiches Fell sinken. Er war zwar immer noch zu schwach um aufzustehen, aber er war gerettet. Langsam aber sicher kam er wieder zu Kräften und stupste mich leicht mit seiner Schnauze an, wodurch ich prompt auf meinem Hosenboden landete. Lachend gab ich ihm einen Klaps auf die Nase woraufhin er erst etwas irritiert guckte und mich dann von oben bis unten abschleckte. Zu meiner Verwunderung blieb ich dabei vollkommen trocken. Seine Zunge war angenehm rau und erinnerte mich irgendwie an die einer Katze. Waren wir nun Freunde? Fragend sah ich ihn an, doch in seinen Augen blitzte nur kurz etwas auf, bevor er sich wieder zusammenrollte und ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich gab. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das er sich über mich lustig macht. Urplötzlich kam Bewegung in ihn und er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Völlig perplex wich ich einen Schritt zurück als sich auch noch sein Fell sträubte und er damit begann bedrohlich zu knurren. Reiflich verwirrt blieb ich neben ihm stehen und wollte ihn gerade fragen, was denn eigentlich los sei, als sich die Schlinge einer Peitsche um meinen Arm schloß und mich brutal nach vorn zog. Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr den Sturz abzufangen und prallte mit voller Wucht auf den steinigen Boden.

Du bist also der Störenfried! Ich versuchte meinen Blick zuheben und erspähte wage die Kontur einer Person, die mit dem Rücken zum Licht stand und das andere Ende der Peitsche in ihrer Hand hielt. Klingt ja nicht sonderlich freundlich. In diesem Moment löste sich die Schlinge von meinem Arm und legte sich eng um meinen Hals. Noch ehe ich die Hände heben konnte um mich davon zu befreien schleuderte mich ein erneuter Ruck durch die Luft und ich landete äußerst unsanft auf dem Rücken. Jetzt reicht es! Ich warf eine Energiewelle in Richtung meines Angreifers und augenblicklich lockerte sich die Schlinge. So schnell es ging befreite ich mich davon und sah mich suchend um. Er schien spurlos verschwunden zu sein. Es gab nicht die geringste Spur mehr von ihm. Seufzend stand ich auf und klopfte mir den Staub aus den Kleidern. Vielleicht habe ich etwas übertrieben... Meine Kräfte hatten in der letzten Zeit um Einiges zugenommen und ich hatte nach wie vor immer noch Probleme mit der richtigen Dosierung.

Allerdings traf mich kurz darauf eine Energiewelle, die mich um etliches zurückschleuderte. Verdammt! Er ist also immer noch da! Wieder prallte ich gegen etwas extrem hartes und dieses Mal fesselte mich die Peitsche auch noch direkt daran. Mir blieb nur ein absolutes Minimum an Bewegungsfreiheit. Sprich es reichte um die Hände zu ballen und sich über den verführten Höhenflug zu ärgern. Vonwegen zu hohe Dosierung! Pah! Der Typ, wer immer das auch ist, hat mich eiskalt gelinkt! Der hat nur so getan als ob und ich bin voll drauf reingefallen! Argh! Das Knurren der Bestie verstärkte sich noch weiter und er stellte sich schützend vor mich. Aber der Klang mehrerer, schwerer Peitschenschläge sorgte dafür, das er sich etwas zurückzog, so das es mir endlich gelang einen Blick auf die sich mir nähernde Gestalt zu werfen.

Es war ein Kerl, der in seiner Hand immer noch eine Peitsche hielt. Hat der von den Dingern etwa 'nen Vorrat! Bei meinem Glück ist das garantiert auch noch einer der Dämonen, vor denen man mich gewarnt hat. Warum kann ich auch nie auf das hören, was man mir sagt? Jetzt sitze ich ganz schön in der Tinte! Noch bevor er die Peitsche heben konnte um nach der Bestie zu schlagen befreite ich mich von meinen Fesseln. Eigentlich der größte Fehler, den man machen kann wenn man absolut nichts über seinen Gegner weiß und ihn zudem nicht einschätzen kann. Er sah mich überrascht an, bevor er seine Peitsche mit einem lauten Knall direkt neben mir in den Stein sausen ließ, wo sie sich tief hinein bohrte. Nur tat ich ihm nicht den Gefallen und zuckte angesichts einer solch offensichtlichen Drohung mir dasselbe anzutun oder einfach mein Leben kurzfristig zu beenden zusammen sondern blieb vollkommen ruhig stehen und sah zu wie er die Peitsche langsam zurückzog. Gemählich kam er auf mich zu. Tja, jetzt weiß er, das ich nicht ganz so wehrlos bin wie er angenommen hat. Mist! Ich weiß ja, das es nicht ungefährlich ist mich mit ihm anzulegen, aber jetzt zu fliehen kommt einem Todesurteil gleich. Es schien ihn zu verwundern, das ich mich nicht einen Millimeter bewegte und auch das hat seinen guten Grund. Eine falsche Bewegung würde genügen um ihn zu einem Angriff zu verleiten und darauf war ich nicht sonderlich gerade scharf. Ich hänge immerhin an meinem Leben! Er stand inzwischen genau vor mir und ich konnte den schwarzen Halbmond auf seiner Stirn klar und deutlich erkennen. Seine langen, rotbraunen Haare fielen ihm teilweise ins Gesicht aus dem mich zwei eiskalte Augen musterten deren Farbe ich unmöglich definieren konnte.

Du bist ganz schön mutig. Ich antwortete nicht darauf sondern sah an ihm vorbei auf meinen großen Freund, der mich ziemlich besorgt ansah aber trotzdem die Distanz wahrte. Sein Körper war wieder mit unzähligen Wunden übersäht und dieses Mal wusste ich auch endlich wer verantwortlich dafür war. Der Typ vor mir bemerkte meinen Blick und lächelte mich wissend an.

Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde dich nicht entdecken? Da ich immer noch nicht wusste, was dieser Kerl eigentlich von mir wollte schwieg ich mich aus und hoffte nur, das gerade niemand unterwegs war um nach mir zu suchen. Eine Hilfe wären die mir hier garantiert nicht.

Hmm... entweder bist du stumm oder... Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte holte er aus und ließ seine Peitsche einmal quer über meinen gesamten Körper sausen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würden mich tausend Nadelstiche von Innen heraus verbrennen. Völlig überrascht durch die plötzlich auftretenden Schmerzen schrie ich auf. Zufrieden nickend betrachtete er mich ein Weile bevor er sich wieder der Bestie zu wandte. Zähneknirschend verbiss ich mir sämtliche Verwünschungen und Flüche die mir in diesem Moment über die Lippen wollten. Es würde so wieso nichts bringen und es ist viel klüger erst einmal abzuwarten wenn man da eigentlich vor sich hat, bevor man sich noch weiter in Schwierigkeiten bringst. Geht das eigentlich überhaupt noch? Immerhin scheint er einer der mächtigeren Dämonen zu sein.

Eine interessante Freundin hast du dir da ausgesucht. Was meinst du? Soll ich sie töten? Er bekam ein bedrohliches Knurren zur Antwort. Allerdings schien ihn das nicht sonderlich zu stören. Ganz im Gegenteil er begann völlig hysterisch zu lachen. Oh, wie ist mir danach diesem Kerl Paroli zu bieten, aber ich sollte mich besser zurückhalten. Was hat mein Vater mir immer wieder gesagt? Wenn du jemanden begegnest, den du nicht kennst, dann laß ihn so wenig wie möglich über dich wissen. Alles, was er nicht über dich weiß kann dir vielleicht einmal das Leben retten. Natürlich bezog sich das Ganze vor allem auf die Begegnungen mit mächtigeren Dämonen. Argh! Hätte mir das nicht mal früher einfallen können! Auch egal, er weiß jetzt schon zu viel, also macht das bisschen auch nichts mehr. Seit wann kümmere ich mich überhaupt um solche Sachen?

Lass ihn in Ruhe! Augenblicklich verstummte er und sah mich eisig an. Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück. Verdammt! Der Typ machte nicht den Eindruck als würde er sich in ein Wortgefecht verwickeln lassen. Der macht eher den Eindruck als würde er mich gleich umbringen wollen. Hätte ich doch bloß meine Klappe gehalten!

Was! Jetzt habe ich wirklich Schwierigkeiten, das kann ich schon an seinem Stimme hören. Meine Knie begannen immer mehr nachzugeben. Es ist sonnenklar, das er mich nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen wird. Immerhin habe ich unerlaubt seinen Herrschaftsbereich betreten. Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht weiß wer da eigentlich vor mir steht. Nur eines ist klar. Er ist unter Garantie um Etliches stärker, das merkt man schon an seiner Aura. Verdammt! Warum ausgerechnet ich! Er schien meine allmählich wachsende Furcht zu bemerken und kam zufrieden lächelnd auf mich zu.

Soll das etwas heißen du beschützt dieses Ungetüm? Ich hatte ganz schöne Probleme damit nicht einfach zitternd auf dem Boden zusammen zu sinken. Immerhin hat man mir oft genug erzählt was stärkere Dämonen mit Schwächeren so tun und auch gezeigt was dann von diesen übrig bleibt, wenn etwas übrig bleibt. Bei dem Gedanken daran hatte ich das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen, aber irgendwie gelang es mir ihm antworten ohne mir diese Blöße zu geben.

Ja. Es klang zwar nicht so überzeugend wie es sollte, aber es schien ihm zu genügen um einen erneuten Lachanfall zu bekommen. Meine Nerven waren inzwischen nur noch hauchdünn und sein Lachen sorgte nicht gerade dafür, daß das besser wurde. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte ließ er mich etwas von seiner Macht spüren und das war alles andere als angenehm. Ich versuchte ihn abzublocken erzielte damit aber auch nicht gerade den erhofften Effekt. Es war immer noch zu viel von seiner Kraft über. Keuchend sackte ich auf dem Boden zusammen und konnte kurz darauf mein Frühstück auf dem Boden bewundern. Ist mir schlecht! Muß der so verdammt stark sein? Ich schaffe es ja noch nicht mal mehr auf die Füße. Zufrieden stellte mein Gegner fest, das die Bestie sich in ihren Ketten zu regen begann, auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich weit kam.

Du willst ihr also helfen, wie? Ich sollte dich endlich töten. Ehe ich mich versah schleuderte er eine Energiewelle in Richtung des Ungetüms, das sofort darunter zusammenbrach. Unter dem riesigen Körper begann sich augenblicklich eine Blutlache zu bilden. Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an, als er zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholte und diesen ausführte. Wie kann man nur so grausam sein? Sein Gegner ist doch völlig wehrlos und schon so gut wie tot. Zwar immer noch etwas außer Atem gelang es mir dennoch eine Barriere zwischen den Beiden aufzubauen. Leider wurde ich dadurch zum Hauptangriffsziel des Dämons und wenn er nicht auf einmal innegehalten hätte wäre mein Leben wohl vorzeitig beendet gewesen.

Er hatte es geschafft mich so zu zurichten, das ich praktisch bewegungsunfähig war und damit gleichzeitig auch völlig hilflos. Was nach seinen vorherigen Attacken auch nicht mehr sonderlich schwer war. Noch nie meinem Leben habe ich mich so verdammt schwach gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Der einzige Lichtblick ist, das die Barriere nach wie vor besteht und die Bestie vor ihm schützt. Was ihn unheimlich zu stören schien, denn er ließ seine Peitsche immer wieder auf meinem Rücken niedersausen, bis ich wirklich mit allen Vieren von mir gestreckt im Staub lag. Ich hatte das Gefühl nicht ein Stückchen Stoff mehr auf dem Rücken zu haben. Er stieß ein zufriedenes Kichern aus und zog die Peitsche zurück. Irgendwie habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl, das ihm das Ganze Spaß macht. Gegen sämtliche Schmerzen ankämpfend, die in und auf meinem Körper tobten versuchte ich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Fast hätte ich es auch geschafft, aber er drückte mir netterweise seinen Fuß brutal in Rücken und ich ging wieder zu Boden. Diese Schmerzen suchen wirklich ihresgleichen! Warum muß der auch unbedingt heute hier aufkreuzen!

Es ist wohl Zeit sich einander vorzustellen. Man nennt mich Astaroth. Zähneknirschend nahm ich zur Kenntnis, das ich mich ausgerechnet mit einem der sieben Satane angelegt hatte. Noch dazu mit dem Blutrünstigsten von Allen! Mein Überlebenschancen sind also quasi 'gen Null. Es sei denn es passiert noch ein Wunder oder er lässt mich noch ein Weilchen am Leben um mich etwas zu foltern. Hach, was sind das doch für schöne Aussichten und an Sarkasmus wohl kaum noch zu überbieten. Dann doch lieber ein früher Tod, aber eigentlich habe ich nicht vor mich schon so früh von allem zu verabschieden. Er schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten und ich wollte ihm gerade antworten, als er mich hochzerrte.

Ich kenne dich. Sein Tonfall bei dieser Feststellung behagt mir ganz und gar nicht. Er scheint sich ja nicht sonderlich über diese Tatsache zu freuen. Oh man, mir schwant Übles. Kann es eigentlich noch schlimmer werden?

Ich b- Er schnitt mir mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab. Na schön, dann eben nicht.

Seine Geliebte. Ich weiß. Zuerst war ich etwas irritiert, aber dann wusste ich, was er meinte. Allerdings schaffte ich es gerade mal so eben zu einem Nicken. Er hatte mich ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Ein Blick in Richtung meiner Füße zeigte mir, das meine Klamotten nur noch in Fetzen an meinem Körper hingen und auch nicht mehr sonderlich viel verhüllten. Was habe ich mir da bloß eingebrockt? Ich hätte mich dünn machen sollen als ich noch die Chance dazu hatte.

Weiß er, das du hier bist? Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Wenn das so ist, dann werden wir ein kleines Spielchen machen. Zwei Sekunden später fand ich mich über seinen Schulter wieder und er ließ sich durch meine Versuche von dort zu entwischen in keinster Weise beeindrucken. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es schien ihn viel mehr zu amüsieren Äußerst zufrieden trug er mich immer weiter von der Bestie weg. Dieser plötzliche Stimmungswechsel bei ihm brachte sämtliche Alarmglocken in meinem Inneren zum Schrillen. Ich fragte mich was er damit meinte und mit mir vorhatte. Hoffentlich nicht das, an das ich gerade denke! Er schien meinen Gedankengang erraten zu haben, denn er fing plötzlich an zu lachen und mir sein Vorhaben zu erklären. Das Ganze würde folgendermaßen ablaufen:

Er würde mich in das Innere eines Labyrinths bringen und mir eine Stunde Vorsprung geben bevor er kommen würde um mich zu suchen. Meine Aufgabe bestand eigentlich nur darin den Ausgang des Labyrinths zu finden bevor er mich fand. Sollte ich das schaffen würde er die Bestie und mich freilassen. Würde er mich allerdings vorher finden oder sollte ich ihm nicht entkommen können, so würde er mich töten oder wie die Bestie bis in alle Ewigkeit gefangen halten. Zu welchen Vergnügungen auch immer. Natürlich gab es auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Ich könnte versuchen ihn im Kampf zu besiegen, aber wir beiden wussten schon jetzt wer dann der Sieger sein würde.

Mir gefiel die ganze Sache zwar nicht, aber ich hatte keine Chance dem zu entgehen. Bei einer Weigerung gegen sein Spielchen wird er mich augenblicklich töten. So stand ich schließlich in mitten des von ihm geschaffenen Labyrinths und hatte keine Ahnung, was ich nun tun sollte. Die Lage war alles andere als rosig und schon nach den ersten Metern des Umherstreifens stellte ich fest, das mir keineswegs nur von ihm Gefahr drohte. Das Labyrinth selbst schien eine einzige Todesfalle zu sein. Wo man auch hintrat irgendetwas lebensgefährliches passierte immer. Sei es nun ein sich plötzlich auflösender Boden, sich senkende Decken, Treibsand, verschiedenstete hungrige Kreaturen oder einfach nur eine Angriffswelle aus der nächstbesten Wand.

Nach gut zwei Dutzend von solchen Überraschungen war ich zwar immer noch am Leben aber doch ziemlich aus der Puste und das Allerschlimmste war, das ich nicht wusste wie dicht er mir inzwischen auf den Fersen war, da ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. Selbstverständlich fehlt von dem Ausgang nach wie vor jegliche Spur obwohl ich garantiert schon seit Stunden in diesem Labyrinth umherirre. Ok, das reicht! Es heißt zwar immer man soll fair spielen, aber da sich dieser Kerl auch nicht daran hält. Von tödlichen Fallen ist vorher nie die Rede gewesen! Brauche ich das ja wohl auch nicht. Folglich begann ich mir selbst meinen Weg in Richtung Ausgang zu bahnen und zwar einmal quer durch jede Wand die mir im Weg stand. Der erhoffte Erfolg blieb leider aus, denn für jeden Raum den ich so durchquerte schienen zwei Neue aufzutauchen. Im Prinzip bleibt damit nur noch eine Möglichkeit über. Ihn im Kampf besiegen, aber wie ich das anstellen soll noch dazu völlig unbewaffnet ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

Nach der Durchquerung von drei weiteren Räumen gab ich endgültig auf. Dieses Labyrinth führt ein Eigenleben und scheint der Meinung zu sein, das ich nicht entkommen darf. Es ist wirklich einfacher auf ihn zu warten und sich dann von ihm den Weg zeigen zu lassen. Nur dafür muß ich ihn besiegen...

Völlig geschafft ließ ich mich in irgendein merkwürdiges Gewächs sinken, das natürlich prompt Leben entwickelte und versuchte mich zu fressen. Wie das nervt! Nachdem ich das Ding frittiert hatte konnte ich mich endlich ausruhen. Gähnend streckte ich mich auf den Überresten der Pflanze aus und überlegte wie es mir am Besten gelingen würde ihn zu besiegen ohne selbst dabei draufzugehen. Die Restwärme war allerdings so angenehm das ich bald darauf tief und fest einschlief, obwohl ich mich nach wie vor in Lebensgefahr befand. Erst als mich jemand an der Schulter berührte wachte ich wieder auf. Zuerst glaubte ich schon, das Astaroth vor mir stand aber nachdem ich mir den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte (immerhin lebte ich noch und hatte es somit auch nicht sonderlich eilig zu erfahren wie lange das noch so bleiben würde) stellte ich fest, das es eine Frau war, die ihm nur verblüffend ähnlich sah. Ich wollte sie gerade danach fragen, wer sie eigentlich war, als sich durch ihre Haare der Kopf einer schwarzen Schlange auf mich zuschob. Sofort wich ich soweit wie möglich zurück und bemühte mich das Vieh so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Wer bist du? Sie war bei der Frage näher an mich heran gerutscht und schon wieder fixierte mich dieses Vieh. In diesem Moment erschien mir meine Angst von Astaroth entdeckt zu werden im Vergleich zu der vor dieser einen popligen Schlange schon fast lächerlich. Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich noch nie leiden konnte, dann sind das Schlangen! Diese Viecher sorgen bei mir immer wieder für mittlere Panikausbrüche und in diesem Fall für einen ziemlich gewaltigen. Sie bemerkte was mich so störte und ließ die Schlange nicht gerade zu meiner Begeisterung auf den Boden sinken. Wenigstens ist sie jetzt da unten und ich hier oben.

Er hat dich hierher gebracht, oder? Sie sah sich suchend um während ich das Vieh auf dem Boden beobachtete. Komm mir bloß nicht zu nah!

Wer! Mir ist jetzt absolut nicht nach irgendwelchen Ratespielchen. Wah! Da ist ja schon wieder diese Schlange. Sie hatte einen Weg gefunden wieder auf meinen Sitzplatz hinaufzugelangen. Hau ab du Vieh und lass mich in Ruhe! Mein Gegenüber schien nicht zu bemerkten, das mir dieses Tier immer näher kam und mir langsam der Raum zu Ausweichen fehlte. Geh weg! Na los, hau schon ab!

Mein Bruder. Er hat dich hier eingesperrt. Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten, als sich die Schlange um mein Handgelenk wand. Mit einem spitzen Schrei sprang ich auf und brachte so viel Abstand zwischen mich und das Vieh wie es eben nur ging. Verdammt! Ich haße Schlangen!

Du musst keine Angst haben er wird dir nichts tun. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich mir nicht sicher wen sie damit meinte. Die Schlange oder ihren Bruder. Da sie sich aber sehr zu meiner Erleichterung die Schlange um die Schultern legte und das Vieh somit auf Abstand hielt kam ich endlich dazu sie nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Wie sich herausstellte hieß sie Astarate und sah nicht nur von ungefähr Astaroth so verdammt ähnlich. Sie waren Zwillinge wobei ich den Eindruck hatte, das sie die Normalere von beiden war. Im Gegensatz zu ihm versuchte sie nämlich nicht mich gleich umzubringen.

Ich erklärte ihr wie ich überhaupt in das Labyrinth gekommen war und auf welch liebenswürdige Art und Weise mich ihr Bruder zu diesem Spielchen überredet hatte. Sie nickte wissend und meinte, das würde er ziemlich häufig tun. Er sei eben leicht blutrünstig. Das Wörtchen Leicht empfand ich als eine glatte Untertreibung und das sagte ich hier auch. Es brachte sie zum Lachen und in diesem Augenblick fiel mir erst auf, das sie hochschwanger war. Ich fragte sie danach, doch sie wich der Frage aus. Allerdings durfte ich mal fühlen wie sehr sich der Nachwuchs regte. Nach meiner bisherigen Erfahrung dürfte es in ein paar Wochen wohl soweit sein und man konnte ihr ansehen wie sehr sie sich darauf freute. Wir unterhielten uns ziemlich lange und ich erfuhr so einiges über das Labyrinth, was meinen Optimismus bald hier rauszufinden immer weiter sinken ließ. Wie es den Anschein hatte änderte es wirklich laufend seine Form und nur Astaroth kannte den Weg zum Ausgang beziehungsweise wusste wie man diesen finden konnte. Völlig frustriert zupfte ich lustlos an den Überresten meiner Schlafgelegenheit herum. Somit sitze ich hier also fest. Gegen ihn habe ich niemals eine Chance, aber wie soll ich meinem großem Freund anders helfen? Ich fragte sie ob sie nicht eine Möglichkeit sah, wie ich das schaffen konnte. Sie überlegte sehr lange, aber auch ihr fiel keine Lösung ein. Allerdings fragte sie mich wenn ich mit großer Freund meinte und so erzählte ich ihr von ihm. Sie wurde sehr nachdenklich und auf einmal füllte sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Schluchzend erklärte sie mir, das die Bestie früher einmal ihr Geliebter gewesen war und ihr Bruder, nachdem er von ihrer Beziehung und ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte diesen in jene Bestie verwandelte um ihr zu zeigen, das es niemand je schaffen würde sie von ihm zu trennen. Im Anschluss daran hatte er sie in dieses Labyrinth gesperrt aus dem sie, egal wie oft sie es auch versuchte nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Sieht ganz so aus, als würde mir dasselbe Schicksal blühen...

Nur habe ich nicht vor mich kampflos zu ergeben. Sie war von meiner Entschlossenheit beeindruckt und meinte, sie könne mir helfen noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Da ich sowieso nicht wusste was ich sonst hätte tun können folgte ich ihr. Die Umgebung wurde immer dunkler und schließlich sah ich fast gar nichts mehr. Suchend tastete ich mich weiter und versuchte Astarate wiederzufinden, aber sie schien verschwunden zu sein. Um ganz sicher zugehen ließ ich eine Flamme entstehen, die den Raum nur spärlich erhellte. Wohin kann sie nur verschwunden sein? Plötzlich hörte ich ihre verzweifelte Stimme und die ihres Bruders. Sie stritten sich. Augenblicklich ließ ich die Flamme verschwinden und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Wie es scheint versucht sie ihn aufzuhalten allerdings ohne sonderlichen Erfolg. Ich konnte hören wie er immer näher kam. So schnell es ging machte ich, das ich wegkam. Noch hat er mich nicht gefunden und ich wollte, das es auch so blieb. Allerdings tat sie mir furchtbar leid. Wer weiß was er ihr angetan hat. Irgendwie muß man ihr doch helfen können. Wahrscheinlich ist es das Dümmste, was man in so einem Augenblick machen kann, aber ich kann sie nicht einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Sie ist so freundlich. Also machte ich kehrt und lief wieder zurück.

Natürlich fehlte von den Beiden jegliche Spur. So vorsichtig wie es ging suchte ich weiter. Wobei ich in der Dunkelheit wohl eher einem Signalfeuer gleichkam. Ohne Licht sieht man schließlich nichts. Was mein Glück war, denn ansonsten wäre ich prompt in einem riesigen Graben gefallen. Puh! Das ist knapp gewesen. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich weiter und kam schließlich wieder dort aus, wo ich ihr zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Zu meinem größten Entsetzten stand dort allerdings Astaroth der mich breit lächelnd begrüßte. Ich stand da wie versteinert während er sich genüsslich gegen die Pflanze lehnte und auf eine Reaktion wartete. Am Liebsten hätte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Nur wäre das alles andere als klug gewesen. Er würde mich einholen noch ich den Raum verlassen konnte. Nachdenken ist angesagt. Es muß doch eine Finte geben mit der er nicht rechnet. Nur was?

Noch ist genügend Raum zwischen uns, so das noch ich bequem Fersengeld geben kann. Nur wie lange bleibt das noch so? Er wird bestimmt nicht ewig dort stehen bleiben. Gerade so, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen setzte er sich natürlich genau in diesem Augenblick in Bewegung. Argh! Was mach ich nur! Mir liefen nach und nach eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn er mich jetzt erwischt bin ich ihm ausgeliefert. Damit wäre dann der ganze bisherige Ärger umsonst gewesen. Er ließ sich Zeit. Immerhin ist er sich seiner Sache sehr sicher. Verdammt! Warum kann ich mich nicht einfach in Luft auflösen! Hey! Das ist es! Wochenlang haben sie es mir eingebläut, bis ich es endlich konnte. Teleportieren! Warum bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? Das ist die Rettung! Bleibt nur noch die Frage wohin verziehe ich mich? Darüber konnte ich mir dank Astaroth allerdings nicht allzu lange Gedanken machen. Er stand inzwischen schon fast vor mir. So schnell es ging öffnete ich ein Portal und verschwand darin. Ich konnte ihn fluchen hören und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Damit hat er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Tja, ganz hilflos bin ich schließlich auch nicht. Zufrieden genoss ich den Weg durch die Dimensionen bis ich mich dazu aufraffte wieder ein Portal zu öffnen und in den normalen Raum zurück zu kehren. Oh man, hoffentlich lande ich wenigstens weich. Bei den letzten Malen ist die Landung immer alles andere als angenehm gewesen und im Gegensatz zu jetzt habe ich beim Training auch immer genau gewusst wo ich landen würde. Zu meinem größten Erstaunen verlief es dieses Mal alles andere als Problematisch und ich fand mich in einem riesigen Saal wieder. Der wie ich leider feststellen musste ebenfalls zu Astaroths Labyrinth gehörte. Also komme ich auf diesem Weg auch nicht raus. Mist! Wütend kickte ich gegen eine Säule und sofort rieselte mir Putz auf die Nase. Irritiert hob ich den Blick. So fest habe ich doch gar nicht zugetreten...

Um das obere Ende der Säule bewegte sich irgendetwas und ich fragte mich was das wohl sein könnte. Es benahm sich äußerst merkwürdig und bei näherem Hinsehen entpuppte sich das Ganze als der Teil eines gigantischen, geschuppten Körpers. Oh nein! Alles nur nicht auch das noch! Da ist mir doch sogar Astaroth lieber! Vorsichtig wich ich Schritt für Schritt immer weiter zurück. Hoffentlich hat mich dieses Vieh noch nicht entdeckt. Ich versuchte jedes unnötige Geräusch zu vermeiden, auch wenn mein Atem immer schneller wurde als sich dieser Körper langsam an der Säule hinunter bewegte. Zu meiner Beruhigung hat mich dieses Vieh noch nicht entdeckt zu haben. Puh! Noch mal Glück gehabt. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Ein Zischen in meinem Rücken ließ mich allerdings sofort erstarren. Das kann nicht sein!

So langsam es nur eben ging drehte ich mich um und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus als ich den riesigen Kopf einer Schlange keine zwei Schritte entfernt von mir sah. Sie schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, das ich sie endlich bemerkte denn sie setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung. Mir gelang es gerade noch mit einem Hechtsprung den gewaltigen Kiefern zu entkommen. Die Ausmaße von diesem Vieh sind gigantisch! Es nimmt fast den gesamten Raum ein und das macht die Frage wohin man ausweichen kann echt schwierig. Schließlich sah ich nur noch eine Lösung und teleportierte mich erneut in Sicherheit. Leider etwas spät, denn das Vieh hatte mich bereits zur Hälfte verschluckt. Also fand ich mich völlig schleimüberdeckt in einer ziemlich unbequem Position am Rand einer Klippe wieder. Jetzt reicht es mir aber langsam! Das ist ja ekelig! Fluchend tastete ich mich an der Felswand entlang und fand schließlich einen Vorsprung an dem ich raufklettern konnte. Ein echtes Glück, das ich so etwas schon seit meiner Kindheit immer gern getan habe. Ziemlich aus der Puste kam ich schließlich am oberen Ende der Klippe an und konnte mir in aller Ruhe ansehen wie weit es da noch runter ging. Der Fall da runter hätte eine kleine Ewigkeit gedauert. Puh! Nun gut und was jetzt? Ich stehe hier mitten im Nirgendwo und bei meinem momentanen Glück bin ich garantiert auch immer noch in diesem gottverfluchten Labyrinth! Also entweder ich durchwandere jetzt die kahle Ebene hinter mir oder ich erkunde die Höhle auf der anderen Seite dieser Klippe...

Ich entschied mich für die Höhle, da ich keine Lust hatte noch weiter zu laufen. Ich schwang mich in die Luft und genoss es endlich wieder meine Schwingen benutzten zu können. Immerhin war es schon Wochen her seitdem ich dies das letzte Mal getan hatte. Hier in den Tiefen der Hölle benutzte man sie so gut wie nie. Es denn, um anzugeben oder seinen Gegner in die Schranken zu weisen. Am Eingang der Höhle ließ ich sie wieder verschwinden und stellte zu meiner größten Verwunderung fest, daß sich im Inneren ein Art Wohnraum befand. Hey, vielleicht finde hier ja ein paar heile Klamotten und eine Badewanne. Meine sind ja Dank Astaroth und dieser Schlange kaum noch vorhanden. Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich schließlich einen Kleiderschrank in dem sich zu meinem Leidwesen allerdings nur ein einziges schwarzes Hemd befand. Na ja, besser als nichts.

Eine Badewanne gab es zwar nicht aber dafür einen kleinen Wasserfall mit See in einer Nebenhöhle. Das Wasser war eiskalt. Zitternd streifte ich mir das Hemd über, das bei mir schon eher ein halbes Kleid darstellte. Klasse! Das Problem ist gelöst! Zufrieden ließ ich mich auf etwas Bettähnliches sinken und überlegte wie ich es anstellen sollte den Ausgang des Labyrinths zu finden ohne ewig darin zu versauern. Allerdings sorgte ein plötzliches Magenknurren dafür, das ich mir eines ganz anderen Problems bewusst wurde. Seit den Morgenstunden hatte ich nichts mehr gegessen. Ok, wo bekomme ich jetzt etwas zu essen her? Astaroth wird mir bestimmt keinen Imbiss bereitgestellt haben, den ich einfach nur finden muß. Der wäre dann unter Garantie auch noch vergiftet. Nein Danke!

Nach einigem Abwiegen des Für und Wieders stand ich dann doch wieder auf und durchsuchte die Höhle nach etwas Essbaren. Zu meinem Leidwesen fand ich nur einen kleinen, verschrumpelten Baum an dem einige bizarr aussehende Früchte hingen. Fast tat es mir schon leid mir eine davon zu nehmen. Der Baum machte den Anschein als würde er jeden Moment umfallen. Allerdings war mein Hunger inzwischen viel zu groß geworden. Ich pflückte mir also ziemlich vorsichtig zwei von den Früchten (je eine von jeder Seite, damit das Ding ja im Gleichgewicht blieb) und zog mich danach wieder auf dieses Bett oder was auch immer es darstellen sollte zurück. Die Früchte schmeckten zwar nicht sonderlich aber sie stillten meinen Hunger. Von was ernährt der Kerl sich eigentlich! Nur diese Früchte erscheint mir doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. Wenigstens habe ich momentan Verschnaufspause. Bis er mich hier findet können noch Stunden vergehen. Wenn ich Glück habe vielleicht sogar Tage. Zufrieden schnippte ich die Überreste der Früchte in eine leere Vase und lehnte mich in den Kissen zurück. Habe gar nicht gemerkt wie müde ich inzwischen bin. Der Tag ist bisher aber auch verdammt anstrengend gewesen. Vielleicht ist ein kleines Nickerchen gar keine schlechte Idee. Warum nicht? Was soll mir schon passieren? Momentan bin ich ja in Sicherheit und satt bin ich auch. Nachdem ich unter den Kissen eine Decke gefunden hatte rollte ich mich darin zusammen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Nebenbei eine meiner schlechtesten Angewohnheiten wie ich schon öfters festgestellt hatte. In bestimmten Situationen sollte man eigentlich nicht schlafen, sondern viel lieber zusehen, das man so schnell wie möglich wegkommt, aber es ist so gerade so schön warm und kuschelig...

Habt ihr sie etwa immer noch nicht gefunden! Schlagartig war ich wieder wach. Auh Backe! Die Stimme kommt mir doch irgendwoher bekannt vor. Der ist doch wohl hoffentlich nicht in meiner Nähe.

Vergebt uns Sir, aber sie ist verschwunden. Wir haben schon fast überall gesucht. Verdammt! Das ist zu nah. Die könnten glatt neben mir stehen. Noch traute ich mich allerdings nicht meine Augen zu öffnen. Vielleicht träume ich ja auch nur.

FAST! Habe ich euch nicht deutlich gesagt, das ihr ÜBERALL suchen sollt! Oh man, hat der schlechte Laune. Scheint mich aber noch nicht entdeckt zu haben. Zum Glück. Wird Zeit, das ich mir mal einen Überblick verschaffe. Also Augen auf!

Mylo- Was ist das jetzt? Warum kann ich meine Augen nicht öffnen!

Genug! Kein Wort mehr! Noch nie hat es jemand geschafft mir so lange zu entwischen! Findet sie endlich! Scheiße! Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen! Was ist hier los?

Sir, es wäre einfacher, wenn ihr die Fallen deaktivieren würdet. Wie, das kann der!

Was! Und ihr damit die Chance geben zu fliehen! Für einen wie großen Narren hältst du mich! Willst du meine ehrlich Meinung hören? Ach Shit, ich kann mich ja immer noch nicht vom Fleck rühren.

Nein! Ihr musst so damit fertig werden! Sie ist schon seit vier Tagen verschwunden also ist sie entweder schon tot und ihr findet irgendwo ihre Überreste oder sie ist besser als ich dachte. Soll das jetzt ein Kompliment sein! Nein, er lacht sich gerade scheckig über den Witz. Na warte! Irgendwie schaff ich es noch dir eine Lektion zu erteilen! Das heißt, sobald ich mich wieder bewegen kann. Wenigstens krieg meine Augen wieder auf. Was soll das überhaupt mit den vier Tagen! Nach meiner Rechnung dürfte doch eigentlich erst einer um sein. Auch egal. Hauptsache er findet mich nicht und ärgert sich.

Wie ihr wünscht. Klasse, alles total verschwommen. Dabei habe ich doch gar nichts getrunken. Was ist das bloß?

Noch etwas. Sollte ihr sie heute nicht finden, dann... Damit ging irgendetwas zu Bruch und ich konnte hören wie einige Personen erschrocken die Luft einsogen. Laßt mich raten. Er bringt euch um! Hey, ich kann fast wieder normal sehen! Ein echter Fortschritt.

Habt ihr verstanden! Hui, was klingt er gefährlich! Man kriegt ja richtig Angst.

JA! Mal ehrlich, eine andere Antwort hättet ihr auch kaum überlebt. Scheint dem Kerl ja richtig an die Nieren zu gehen, das ich ihm so lange entwischen konnte. So und jetzt wird endlich nachgesehen wo der Typ eigentlich steht. Vorsichtig luckte ich unter der Decke die sich aus welchen Gründen auch immer inzwischen über meinem Kopf befand hervor und bekam fast einen Herzschlag. Da saß Astaroth keine fünf Zentimeter entfernt vor mir auf den Kissen und stutzte seine Männer auf die Größe von Maulwürfen zurecht. Ein Chef, den man heiß und innig liebt. Kann mir mal einer verraten, was ich jetzt machen soll! Wenn der Kerl sich zurücklehnt bin ich fällig! Und warum zum Henker kann ich mich eigentlich nicht bewegen! Na gut, die linke Hand geht wieder, aber was ist mit dem Rest! Langsam kommt da echt Panik auf.

Verschwindet endlich! Wie? War das jetzt etwa schon alles? Kein kleines Exempel um die Anderen zu motivieren? Hab ich dich etwa so sehr geschafft? Hach, das tut richtig gut. Tschüß Panik, du kannst dich wieder melden, wenn er in Begriff ist sich auf mich zu legen.

Sir! Jetzt sag bloß einer dieser Heinis hat was gemerkt! Das glaub ich ja nicht! Die können mich von da vorne aus doch unmöglich sehen. Neugierig bin ich allerdings schon. Was haben die denn so interessantes entdeckt?

Was denn? Vorsicht! Der ist sauer! Hau lieber ab! Ich glaube nicht, das ihn die zerbrochene Vase interessiert. Er hat die schließlich selber kaputt gemacht.

Seht euch das an. Was hebt der denn da auf? Hey, das ist doch nicht etwa die Vase, die ich vorhin als Mülleimer zweckentfremdet habe, oder? Oh nein, das ist sie wirklich.

Wisst ihr, was das ist? Logo, die Kerne von den Früchten die ich verputzt habe. Ist doch ganz einfach. Warum macht der deshalb so einen Aufstand!

Unmöglich... Huch, der klingt ja wirklich überrascht. Hey, komm ich bin eben gut. Du findest mich eh nicht.

Sie kann unmöglich hier gewesen sein. Ach, und warum nicht? Glaubst du etwa nur du schaffst das über die Schlucht! Es können schließlich noch ein paar andere Leute fliegen.

Sir, diese Kerne... sind das- 

Ja, Überreste der Früchte des Tree of rigor mortis. Und was sagt mir das jetzt! Hab den Namen noch nie gehört. Oder doch? Da war doch mal was... Argh! Ich sollte besser aufpassen wenn man mir versucht etwas beizubringen.

Tree of rigor mortis? So blaß wie die alle auf einmal werden ist das bestimmt nichts Gutes. Langsam dämmert mir der Grund für meine plötzliche Unbeweglichkeit. Das Zeug ist doch wohl hoffentlich nicht giftig gewesen.

Ihr meint der Baum dessen Früchte für jeden Dämon, außer den sieben Satanen tödlich sind? Er bekam keine Antwort sondern wurde einfach von den plötzlich auf ihn zu fliegenden Scherben durchbohrt. Auch eine Methode unangenehme Leute loszuwerden. Moment mal! Tödlich!

Sucht sie! Wenn sie es war, die diese Früchte gegessen hat, dann kann sie noch nicht weit sein. Das Gift wirkt schnell. Einer der Kerls wollte noch etwas sagen doch noch bevor er dazu kam hatte er einen der Kerne ihm Mund und fiel fast augenblicklich um. Ist das ekelig! Der verfärbt sich ja.

Seht ihn euch gut an. Er hat nur den Kern im Mund und stirbt bereits. Sie hat zwei ganze Früchte gegessen. Wie weit kann sie also gekommen sein! Viel weiter als du denkst! Aber das sage ich dir nicht. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, warum ich plötzlich so müde gewesen bin. Wenn dieses Zeug tödlich ist, dann frage ich mich doch, warum es bei mir seine Wirkung verfehlt. Vielleicht liegt das ja daran, das ich nur zur Hälfte dämonisches Blut in meinen Adern habe. Zum Glück kann man da nur sagen.

Er ist tot. Geht! Nicht so freundlich! Du bringst sie noch dazu zu glauben, du würdest sie mögen. Nachdem sich seine Untergebenen endlich verdrückt hatte ließ er sich wieder auf die Kissen fallen.

Nicht zu fassen. Zwei Früchte... normalerweise müsste sie tot in dieser Höhle liegen. Nicht ganz, aber fast. Bin nur etwas bewegungsunfähig, aber das ändert sich langsam wieder. Gib mir noch zehn Minuten und ich bin wieder fit.

Kein Wunder, das wir sie nicht finden konnten. Oh nein! Lehn dich nicht zurück! Nein! Mach das nicht! Das ist total unbequem! Glaub mir, du willst jetzt nicht in diesem Bett liegen! Zu spät. Er liegt quer über dir und das da etwas nicht stimmt dürfte selbst ihm auffallen. Nicht mal eine Sekunde später verschwand die Decke über mir und ich sah in ein reiflich verdutztes Gesicht.

Du! Überraschung! Hallo Fluchtweg, wo bist du! Verdammt! Wieso klappt der Teleport nicht! Das nächste Mal überlege ich es mir dreimal bevor ich irgendwelche seltsamen Früchte esse.

Hi! Kaum zu glauben, der ist so perplex, das er gar nicht merkt wie wenig ich mich bewegen kann. Prima!

Du lebst noch! Na logo! So leicht bringt man mich nicht um. Zum Glück hab ich das jetzt nicht laut gesagt.

Mehr oder weniger... Los! Komm Mädchen! Aufsetzen, aufstehen und machen, das du wegkommst. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Shit! Ich fühl mich, als hätte ich Blei in den Knochen. Seit wann sind meine Arme so schwer? So, und jetzt die Beine. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig. Eins nach dem anderen und jetzt...

Nein, laß es! Aufstehen schaffst du nicht. Dafür fehlt dir das Gefühl in den Beinen. Du würdest nur elegant zu Boden segeln. Bleib lieber sitzen und verblüffe ihn damit, das du noch lebst. Puh, endlich sitze ich! Allerdings habe ich damit direkt wieder einen Haufen neuer Probleme. Erstens, ich kann mich immer noch nicht gescheit bewegen. Nie wieder Früchte, die ich nicht kenne! Das schwöre ich! Zweitens, Vor lauter Müdigkeit kippe ich hier gleich um. Drittens, ich hänge immer noch in diesem verfluchten Labyrinth fest und zu guter letzt steht keinen halben Meter von mir entfernt einer der mächtigsten Dämonen der Hölle, der schon seit Tagen auf der Suche nach mir ist und mich höchstwahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten umbringt um seinen Frust abzubauen. Es ist also wirklich eine äußerst angenehme Situation, die man sich an Behaglichkeit kaum noch steigern lässt.

Du lebst noch! Tja, Unkraut vergeht nicht. Allerdings kommt diese Frage bei ihm eher einer Feststellung gleich. Es wäre zwar klüger ihm jetzt zu antworten, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, das ich damit meine momentane Schwächer verrate. Vielleicht gewinne ich so noch etwas Zeit. Wer weiß? Die Möglichkeit zur Flucht besteht ja nach wie vor. Nur läßt er mir dazu natürlich nicht den geringsten Raum. Also, wenn man es realistisch betrachtet bin ich eigentlich schon so gut wie tot. Warum zögert er dann noch? Die Antwort auf diese Frage bekam ich schneller als mir lieb war. Blitzschnell hatte er meine Kehle umklammert.

Du liegst seit vier Tagen hier in diesem Bett! Verdammt noch mal ja! Ich würde dir auch liebend gern all deine Fragen beantworten, aber du drückst mir gerade die Luft ab! Keuchend versuchte ich aus seinem Griff zu kommen was allerdings erst klappte, als er mich freiwillig los ließ. Ist mir schwindelig! Warum muß der nur so brutal sein?

Ich hätte dich sofort töten sollen. Tolle Feststellung wirklich. Weißt du eigentlich, das du uns beiden damit eine Menge Ärger erspart hättest. Wenigstens kann ich mich jetzt wieder bewegen.

Mir ist da allerdings inzwischen eine viel bessere Idee gekommen. Irgendetwas an dieser Betonung gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Zweifelnd musterte ich seinen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Was hat er bloß vor?

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Er unterdrückte ein leichtes Lachen und funkelte mich wissend an. Oh shit! Er meint doch nicht etwas DAS!

Wirklich nicht? Dann werde ich es dir zeigen. Im nächsten Augenblick fand ich mich gefesselt auf dem Bett wieder wobei er sich breit lächelnd über mich beugte. In diesem Moment nicht zu wissen, was er vorhatte wäre mehr als nur naiv gewesen. Folglich versuchte ich mein Möglichstes um dem zu entgehen. Außerdem würde er dadurch herausfinden, das ich unmöglich die Geliebte meines Vaters sein konnte. Irgendwie muß ich es doch schaffen ihn davon abzuhalten.

Dafür wird er dich töten. Das ist zwar nur ein schwacher Versuch, aber etwas anderes ist mir auf die Schnelle einfach nicht eingefallen. Ihm entlockte das nur ein weiteres Lächeln. Er ließ sich davon in keinster Weise beeindrucken.

Weißt du mich interessiert schon seit einiger Zeit, was er an dir findet. Immerhin ist es schon Ewigkeiten her, das er eine Geliebte hatte und du bist auch nicht gerade sein Typ. Das tut weh, aber ich kann ihm auch schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Immerhin hält die Tarnung, aber wie sieht das nach der nächsten halben Stunde aus? Meine Chancen ihm jetzt noch zu entwischen sind so verschwindend gering, das es sich kaum noch lohnt darüber nachzudenken. Ich habe verloren und er ist der Sieger. Somit kann er sich seine Trophäe aussuchen. Verdammt! Ich will nicht! Wütend begann ich an meinen Fesseln zu zerren, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Wehren ist zwecklos! Sie werden immer fester je mehr du dich dagegen sträubst. Kann er dieses triumphierende Grinsen nicht abschalten? Scheiße, er hat recht. Die Dinger werden immer fester. Toll, und wie komm ich hier jetzt weg? Ich gab es schließlich auf und suchte nach einer anderen Methode dem unvermeidlichen zu entgehen. Er sah mich zufrieden an.

Du bist klüger als ich dachte. Du kannst dir diese Kommentare meinetwegen sonst wo hinstecken. Ich werde auf keinen Fall mitspielen, egal was du vorhast! Ihm schien meine ausweglose Situation sehr gut zu gefallen. Immer noch lächelnd begann er damit sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Das wirst du bereuen! Triumphierend sah er auf mich herunter. Hallo Panik! Da bist du ja wieder. Ich hatte dich schon vermisst.

Und wenn schon. Du dürftest ohnehin nicht mehr am Leben sein. Ich bin sehr neugierig zu erfahren wer du wirklich bist. Und das kann man nicht anders in Erfahrung bringen! Das muß so sein! Verdammt! Wenn ich mich nicht beeile fällt der über mich her! Ein letztes Mal versuchte ich mich von den Fesseln zu befreien, aber sie schnitten sich nur weiter in meine Handgelenke. Soviel also dazu. Er ließ sich neben mich sinken und zwang mich den Blick zu wenden, bevor er mir einen Kuß aufzwang. Keuchend schnappte ich nach Luft als er mich wieder losließ. Ein letztes Mal versucht ich aus meinen Fesseln zu kommen, aber sie gruben sich nur noch tiefer in mein Fleisch.

Versuch gar nicht erst dich zu wehren. Wovon träumst du noch! Ich komme zwar nicht aus diesen Fesseln, aber entwischen kann ich dir immer noch. Komisch, das mir so etwas nie früher einfällt. Das hätte ich doch schon viel eher machen sollen. Noch bevor er mich erneut berühren konnte teleportierte ich mich weg.

Die Landung war natürlich wieder mal alles andere als angenehm. Auf was bin ich den jetzt schon wieder gefallen! Super haufenweise Waffen! Da kann man ja auch nicht weich landen.

Fluchend stand ich wieder auf und rieb mir über mein schmerzendes Hinterteil. Puh, das ist verdammt knapp gewesen. Wenigstens habe ich ihn abgehängt. Bevor der mich wiederfindet können Tage vergehen. Das sollte reichen um hier rauszukommen. Reiflich wackelig auf den Beinen, da mir immer noch jeder Schritt weh tat, sucht ich nach der erst besten Möglichkeit um den Raum in den ich mich teleportiert hatte wieder zu verlassen. Dafür muß ich allerdings erst mal von diesem Waffen runter und das am Besten ohne mich dabei noch großartig weiter zu verletzten. Letzteres scheiterte allerdings schon alleine daran, das ich keine Schuhe trug. Toll! Einfach großartig! Warum muß so etwas auch ausgerechnet mir passieren! Shit! Gefesselt bin ich ja auch noch immer! Wenigstens dem kann man leicht Abhilfe schaffen. Bei den vielen Waffen fällt die Auswahl mit was ich mich nun von meinen Fesseln befreien soll schon fast schwer.

Ah! Endlich kann ich meine Arme wieder bewegen! Wie zum Henker sehen denn meine Handgelenke aus! Das gibt es nicht! So stark kann er mich doch unmöglich gefesselt haben...

Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das du nicht wehren sollst. Das kann er unmöglich so schnell geschafft haben! Woher sollte der denn wissen wo ich mich teleportieren würde? Wie hat er das gemacht?

Bist du etwa überrascht? Weißt du eigentlich, das mir dein Ego ganz gewaltig auf die Nerven geht? Langsam hob ich den Blick und entdeckte ihn auf einem anderen Berg Waffen von dem er breit lächelnd auf mich hinuntersah. Dieser Kerl regt mich auf!

Ein zweites Mal entwischst du mir nicht. Ach ja? Das wüsste ich aber. Allerdings verkniff ich es mir ihm das zu sagen. Ok, realistisch gesehen habe ich eigentlich so gut wie keine Chance gegen ihn, aber was stört mich das? Ich habe schließlich nie behauptet, das ich mich ergeben würde. Schließlich zählt mein großer Freund auf mich.

Verrätst du mir auch, wie du das anstellen willst? Legst du mich in Ketten? Statt mir zu antworten stieß er sich ab und sofort fiel mir der gesamte Waffenberg entgegen. Dieses gottverdammte Arschloch! Ich hatte keine Chance mehr zum Ausweichen und wurde unter den Waffen begraben. Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt. Scheint noch alles dran zu sein. Nur mit bewegen sieht es verdammt schlecht aus. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung bohrte sich irgendwo eine Klinge in meinen Körper. Verdammt! Damit dürfte das Spielchen vorbei sein. Argh! Hätte ich mich doch bloß nie darauf eingelassen.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, bis er mich gefunden hatte und unter dem Berg Waffen hervorzog. Arsch! Weißt du nicht, dass das weh tut! Super! Jetzt habe ich nicht nur eine Wunde sondern zig und die sind noch nicht mal alle gleich tief! Erstaunlicherweise ließ er mich direkt wieder fallen und sah mich abwartend an. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Was soll das denn jetzt werden? Du erwartet doch wohl nicht, das ich noch mal versuche abzuhauen nur damit du mich jagen kannst. Nein danke! Mir reichts. Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen. Amüsier dich alleine. Als ich mich nach zwei Minuten immer noch nicht bewegte breitete sich ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht aus.

Sieht ganz so aus, als wolltest du wirklich gegen mich kämpfen. Wahnsinns Erkenntnis! Wie bist du bloß so schnell darauf gekommen? Grenzt ja schon fast an ein Wunder. Ne richtige Meisterleistung.

Warum gibt's du dich nicht endlich geschlagen? Es wäre doch schade dich noch weiter zu verletzten. Ich gewinne sowieso und dann hole ich mir, was ich will. Hach, was sind wir selbstsicher. Als wenn du mir eine andere Wahl lassen würdest. Um hier rauszukommen muß ich dich doch besiegen. Leider hat er mit dem Anderen verdammt recht. Die Chance ist eins zu hundert oder noch weniger, aber versuchen kann man es ja mal. Außerdem habe ich nicht den geringsten Nerv dazu als Betthäschen von diesem Typen zu enden.

Ach ja? Das wäre erst noch zu beweisen. Huch! Ich überrasche mich ja selber. Das klingt so, als wäre ich mir ziemlich sicher ihn kleinzukriegen. Uups, der wirkt irgendwie sauer. Hätte ich vielleicht lieber nichts sagen sollen? Zu spät. Entschlossen hob ich die erstbeste Waffe vom Boden auf und er ließ als Antwort alle restlichen Waffen per Willenskraft auf mich zu sausen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ich wieder waffenlos und so aus der Puste, das ich am liebsten auf dem Boden liegen geblieben wäre. Mein Körper schmerzte überall und ich konnte eigentlich nur heilfroh sein, das ich immer noch am Leben war. Allerdings auch nur, weil er seinen Angriff wieder eingestellt hatte. Schließlich will er ja noch was von mir. Das ist so verdammt unfair! Wie soll man da eine Chance haben, wenn man ständig tausenden von Waffen ausweichen muß? Triumphierend stand er vor mir und ließ ein Schwert zwischen seinen Händen entstehen. Scheiße!

Er holte zu einem Schlag aus, dem ich nur knapp entkam in dem ich zur Seite hechtete. Aus Reflex griff ich automatisch nach einer Waffe und spürte nur, das ich den Griff eines Schwertes in der Hand hielt, bevor ich mich schon wieder verteidigen musste. Noch bevor er mich nochmals angreifen konnte war ich wieder auf den Beinen und war bereit ihn abzuwehren. So leicht würde der mich nicht besiegen! Wozu hat mich Shion denn jahrelang trainiert? Damit ich hier jetzt klein beigebe? Niemals! Der wird sich noch wundern.

Ich griff ihn an und schaffte es tatsächlich ihn zurück zu drängen. Wenigstens das klappt. Kaum hatte ich genügend Freiraum gewonnen teleportierte ich mich erneut weg und landete zu meinem größten Erstaunen genau vor den Füßen meiner Bestie. Geschafft! Endlich bin ich aus diesem Labyrinth raus! Völlig erschöpft ließ ich das Schwert los und sank in die Knie. Im selben Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl mein Körper würde verbrennen. Irgendetwas drang dort hinein und verband sich mit ihm. Allerdings verlor ich das Bewusstsein ohne zu erkennen um was es sich dabei handelte.

Der Ruf meines Namens brachte mich wieder zu mir. Völlig überrascht sah ich das besorgte Gesicht meines Vaters. Was ist passiert? Seit wann bin ich wieder zurück und wie hat er mich gefunden? Doch anstatt eine Antwort auf meine Fragen zu bekommen musste ich ihm Rede und Antwort stehen, was ich in den letzten Tagen so getrieben hatte. Etwas, was mir gar nicht behagte. Vor allem da ich an einer Stelle meines linken Oberschenkels immer noch dieses merkwürdige Brennen verspürte. Ich zog die Decke zurück und entdeckt auf ihm ein filigranes Symbol, das ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Mein Vater erklärte mir, das es von dem Schwert stammte mit dem ich gegen Astaroth gekämpft hatte. Es war mit meinem Blut in Berührung gekommen und somit zu einem Teil von mir geworden. Von nur an bräuchte ich nie wieder eine Waffe zu tragen, da es von selbst erscheinen würde, sobald ich es bräuchte.

Doch das war noch längst nicht alles. Eigentlich konnte diese Waffe nur von meinem Vater oder jemanden, der sein Blut in den Adern trug geführt werden. Somit hatte ich mich also selbst verraten.

Astaroth war natürlich auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und hatte sofort Verdacht geschöpft, als ich ihn mit dieser Waffe angriff. Tja, und ich hatte mich noch gewundert, das es plötzlich so einfach war gegen ihn anzukommen. Der Knabe ist nur überrascht gewesen und hat sich deshalb nicht gewehrt. Er wird sicherlich bald alles herausfinden und so schwer es ihm auch fiel mein Vater bat mich ihn so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Was im Klartext hieß, das ich der Hölle für immer den Rücken zu kehren musste, wenn ich nicht wollte, das jemand mein Geheimnis entdeckte. Ich würde meinen Vater nie wieder besuchen können. Schweren Herzens willigte ich schließlich ein, nachdem er mir versprochen hatte mich so oft wie möglich in Assia aufzusuchen und zu meiner größten Verwunderung war nun auch die Bestie frei. Warum Astaroth das allerdings getan hatte konnte mir selbst mein Vater nicht erklären.

Der Weg zurück in die Welt der Menschen erschien mir unendlich. Wahrscheinlich lag es aber auch nur daran das ich wußte, das ich niemals mehr zurück kehren konnte ohne mich zu verraten. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich das unbestimmte Gefühl verfolgt zu werden und tatsächlich folgte mir in einem stetig gleichbleibenden Abstand die Bestie, die ich befreit hatte. Irgendwann blieb ich einfach stehen und winkte ihn heran. Es war mir klargeworden, das er mir folgen wollte. Ich erklärte ihm, das wenn er das tun wollte er seine Gestalt ändern müsste, da mein Ziel die Welt der Menschen sei und er dort ansonsten viel zu sehr auffallen würde. Er hatte mich verstanden und veränderte seine Form zu der eines Wolfes. Ich war ziemlich überrascht. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, das er das konnte. Kurz bevor wir die Grenze zwischen den Welten erreichten versperrte uns auf einmal Astaroth den Weg. Verdammt! Ich war doch schon fast weg.

Was willst du? Ich war bereit mich notfalls gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen und auch mein Begleiter begann bedrohlich zu knurren. Wir bekamen ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln als Antwort.

Sein Name ist Cerberus. Sein Blick auf dem Wolf der neben mir stand.

Was! Ich war völlig überrumpelt. Noch bevor ich weiterfragen konnte war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ist er wirklich nur gekommen um mir das zu sagen? Merkwürdig... fragend sah ich meinen Begleiter an, der genauso irritiert wirkte wie ich. Wenigstens kannte ich jetzt den Namen meines Begleiters.

Es war Nacht als wir endlich das Dorf erreichten und ich versuchte mir immer noch eine plausible Erklärung einfallen zu lassen, warum ich mit einem Wolf als Haustier zurück kehrte. Allerdings konnte ich es auch kaum noch erwarten meine Familie endlich wiederzusehen und stürmte schließlich ohne mir noch weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen auf unser Haus zu. Es war hell erleuchtet und ich blieb vorsichtshalber erst mal stehen. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Sie können doch unmöglich wissen, das ich heute zurück komme. Leise schlich ich mich hinein und fand meine Familie schließlich komplett versammelt im größten Raum des Hauses. Sie sahen mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist und auch ich war entsetzt. Shion und Saeko waren um Jahre gealtert. Ihre Gesichter waren leicht eingefallen und ihre Haare wiesen die ersten silbernen Strähnen auf. Meine Geschwister wirkten auf mich plötzlich so erwachsen und hier und da entdeckte ich einige Gesichter, die mir überhaupt nicht mehr in Erinnerung waren. Bin ich so lange weggewesen ohne es selber zu bemerken? Noch bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte traten zwei Gestalten aus dem Schatten. Eine von ihnen war meine Mutter und die andere war mir unbekannt bis sie kurz noch einmal im Halbdunkel verschwand. Diese Silhouette...

Aber das kann unmöglich sein! Ich stand wie erstarrteim Türrahmen und schaffte es einfach nicht meinen Blick von dem Begleiter meiner Mutter zu lösen. Er kam langsam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf mich zu.

Endlich sehen wir uns wieder. In diesem Augenblick gaben meine Knie unter mir nach und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.

_01-05-10_

_Next: Part 10 – Shadows of joy, shadows of death_

Defunciongmx.de

Juchuh! Endlich fertig! Dieses Mal habe ich aber auch verdammt lange gebraucht. Was meint ihr? Hättet ihr damit gerechnet, das ich mich endlich mal dazu aufraffe Shaos Vergangenheit zu lüften? Aber wenn ihr glaubt, das ich euch alles über sie verraten habe, dann irrt ihr euch gewaltig, das hier war nur die Spitze eines Eisbergs. Der Rest folgt noch -

Keine Sorge Part 10 ist bereits in Arbeit. Bin fleißig dabei. -

Da dieser Teil aber in etwa denselben Umfang haben wird wie dieser hier (sorry, kürzer geht es nicht! Eher wird es noch länger...) werde ich noch etwas brauchen bis er fertig ist. Vielleicht schaff ich es aber noch vor den Sommerferien, wer weiß...


	11. Part 10

01-05-10

Love of an angel 

Part 10

Shadows of joy, shadows of death

Als ich langsam wieder zu mir kam sah ich in ein braungebranntes Gesicht mit zwei wunderschönen, grünen Augen, die besorgt auf mir ruhten. Mir wurde auf einmal verdammt warm und ich versuchte so schnell es ging die Decke unter der ich lag loszuwerden. Der Blick schmolz zu einem Lächeln und ich merkte wie mein Puls sich immer weiter beschleunigte. Warum bringt mich das derart aus der Fassung?

Das du bei meinem Anblick einmal in Ohnmacht fallen würdest hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen. Völlig perplex sah ich mein Gegenüber an. Es war der Engel, der meine Mutter zu begleiten schien. Warum hatte sie ihn mitgebracht? Das war doch sonst nicht ihre Art. Er sprach in einem solch vertrauten Tonfall mit mir, das ich fast den Eindruck gewann ihn schon lange zu kennen. Doch woher? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern ihm schon einmal begegnet zu sein. Noch mehr irritierte mich allerdings das ich so plötzlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Das ist doch sonst nicht meine Art. Was zum Henker ist los mit mir? Er seufzte leicht.

Sie hatte also recht. Du erinnerst dich an nichts mehr. Sein Blick wurde kurz von Bedauern gezeichnet. Was ausreichte um mein Herz zu verletzen. Warum? Warum nur? Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht. In meinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Verdammt!

Es tut mir leid. Was ist das? Meine Stimme zittert? Und wieso entschuldige ich mich überhaupt? Er sah mich immer noch lächelnd an wobei ihm einige seiner rotbraunen Locken ins Gesicht fielen. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln warf er sie wieder zurück. Langsam fange ich an zu schmelzen...

Shit! Wenn der mich weiterhin so verständnisvoll ansieht fange ich gleich an zu heulen. Er lächelte leicht bevor seine Hand sanft über meine Wange striff. Nicht! Laß das! Wenn du so weiter machst breche ich hier wirklich noch in Tränen aus!

Das braucht es nicht. Ich wusste, das du dich nicht mehr erinnern würdest. Ich wollte dich nur noch ein einziges Mal wiedersehen. Alles in mir zog sich zusammen. Mir war als hätte ich diesen Satz schon einmal gehört und auch damals war der Schmerz in meinem Herzen genau wie jetzt fast unerträglich gewesen.

Einmal... nur einmal... ein einziges Mal... was soll schon passieren? Nur einmal...

Was bedeuten diese Worte? War er es, der sie mir gesagt hatte? Er klopfte mir leicht auf die Schulter bevor er aufstand und sich der Tür zu wendete. Diese Kontur... habe ich das nicht schon einmal irgendwo gesehen? Jemand der mir den Rücken zu dreht und dann für immer aus meinem Leben verschwindet?

Warte! Er zuckte kurz zusammen aber drehte sich nicht um. An wen erinnert er mich nur? Warum ist er hier?

Bitte geh nicht. Verdammt! Was mache ich hier eigentlich! Warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen? Klar, er sieht gut aus und ist freundlich, aber deshalb muss ich ihn doch nicht unbedingt in meiner Nähe haben, oder? Er wendete seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück. Gerade so weit das er mich aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte und verließ dann wortlos den Raum. Das reichte um mich in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen und ich hatte immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung warum. Am Liebsten wäre ich ihm hinter her gerannt und sei es nur um wieder in sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

Was ist das? Seit wann schafft es jemand mich dermaßen aus der Bahn zu werfen. Meine Gefühle sind ja nur noch ein einziges Chaos und das nur weil er hier ist! Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich verstehe nichts mehr. Ich wollte doch nur nach Hause...

Ich versank nach und nach in einen Zustand in dem einen nichts mehr interessiert was um einen herum geschieht. Es war mir vollkommen suspekt wieso mich seine Gegenwart so sehr traf. Allerdings reichte allein die Erinnerung an den kurzen Ausdruck des Schmerzes in seinen Augen um mich jedes Mal aufs neue in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen. In diesem Zustand fand mich auch meine Mutter. Sie hatte den Raum so leise betreten, das ich sie erst bemerkte als sie schon direkt neben mir stand und mich ansprach.

Was ist los mit dir? Es ist fast Mittag. Alle machen sich Sorgen weil du immer noch nicht aufgestanden bist. Ihre sanfte Stimme ließ alle meine durch einander geratenen Gefühle auf einmal losbrechen. Sie hatte nicht mehr die Gelegenheit sich zu setzen als ich sie plötzlich umklammerte und wieder in Tränen ausbrach. Ich verstand rein gar nichts mehr.

Warum ist sie hier?

Wo war Cerberus?

Warum ist meine Familie so sehr gealtert?

Wer ist dieser Engel, der meine Gefühle so durcheinanderbringt?

Wie lange bin ich weggewesen?

Was ist mit mir in all der Zeit passiert?

Warum kann ich nicht mehr klar denken, wenn er im Raum ist?

Was ist nur los mit mir?

Nach und nach sprudelten alle diese Fragen aus mir heraus während meiner Mutter beruhigend auf mich einredete. Langsam wurde ich ruhiger und nebenbei auch noch hundemüde. Meine Mutter versprach mir alle Fragen zu beantworten sobald ich mich ausgeruht hätte. Völlig erschlagen sank ich zurück in die Kissen und sah gerade noch das Lächeln, das sich um ihre Lippen legte bevor ich in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

Etwas kaltes, feuchtes, das ständig gegen meinen linken Arm stieß bracht mich dazu meine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Erstaunt stellte ich fest, das es bereits später Nachmittag war. Seltsam, warum hat mich denn niemand mehr geweckt? Haben sie mich absichtlich solange schlafen lassen? Wieder stupste mich dieses etwas an. Dieses Mal allerdings an den Beinen, die dadurch immer weiter in Richtung Bettkante rutschten. Gähnend zog ich die Decke zurück um endlich den Störenfried ausfindig zu machen. Auf meinen Beinen lag der Kopf eines Wolfes der mich vorwurfsvoll ansah. Stimmt ja, Cerberus. Wo hat er sich nur in der Zwischenzeit herumgetrieben? Scheinbar gefiel es ihm nicht sonderlich, das ich immer noch im Bett lag, denn er machte einfach weiter damit meine Beine aus dem Bett zu befördern. So wie es aussah war es zwecklos sich dagegen wehren zu wollen. Immerhin ist er ein Wesen der Hölle. Nun gut, dann eben aufstehen.

Schwungvoll schwang ich die Beine aus dem Bett und streckte mich. Was für ein wunderschöner Tag. Na ja zumindest, das was noch davon noch übrig war. Kaum war ich aufgestanden sprang er nun zufrieden brummend auf das Bett und rollte sich genau an der Stelle zusammen auf der ich bis vor wenigen Minuten gelegen hatte.

Ah, so ist das. Deshalb der ganze Aufwand. Na warte Freundchen immer klappt das bestimmt nicht. Es gibt hier schließlich ein paar Spielregeln. Er zuckte nur leicht mit einem Ohr und tat so, als hätte ich nichts gesagt und würde nicht mehr existieren. Auch gut. Das kann ich auch noch später mit ihm klären. Immerhin ist das mein Bett.

Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten trat ich hinaus in den Garten, der direkt an mein Zimmer grenzte. Mein Gott hat sich hier viel verändert. Seit wann sind unsere Bäume so hoch? Das letzte mal als ich sie gesehen haben reichten sie gerade mal bis zu den Dachkanten und jetzt ragen sie weit darüber hinaus. Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf mein Gesicht und wärmten es. Da weit und breit niemand zu sehen war teleportierte ich mich zu einem See mitten im Wald, den niemand außer mir kannte. Oder besser, den keiner außer mir erreichen konnte da er dafür einfach zu tief im Unterholz lag. Das war eine meiner Entdeckungen während diverser Streifzüge durch die Wälder gewesen und ich hatte nie irgend jemanden davon erzählt. Lächelnd ließ ich meine Kleidung zu Boden sinken und sprang ich das kristallklare Wasser. Nach den ersten Zügen dreht ich mich auf den Rücken und genoss den Blick in das Grün der Baumwipfel. Es war einfach herrlich in dieser Umgebung zu schwimmen. Von allen Seiten umgab einen der Wald wie eine schützende Wand und nur die Tiere kannten den Weg zu diesem See. Meine Gegenwart störte sie allerdings nicht im Geringsten. Diese Ruhe war einfach herrlich und so wie es aussah hatte sich dieser Ort nicht im Geringsten verändert. Es war einfach wunderschön sich im Wasser treiben zu lassen und ab und zu ein paar Züge zu machen.

Erst als ich fast keine Kraft mehr in den Armen hatte kehrte ich ans Ufer zurück und ließ mich im weichen Gras von der Sonne trocknen. Hier ist genauso schön wie früher. Rein gar nichts hat sich verändert. Hier fühlte ich mich geborgen. Genüsslich streckte ich mich aus und beobachtete das Spiel von Licht und Schatten in den Baumkronen über mir. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst wie sehr ich diese Welt, die inzwischen zu meinem zu Hause geworden war vermisst hatte. Nirgendwo war es schöner als hier. Selbst im Garten Eden habe ich mich nie so wohl gefühlt. Es geht eben nichts über ein zu Hause und meines war nun einmal Assia.

Ein leises Tapsen in dem hinter mir liegenden Unterholz ließ mich herumfahren. Versucht sich da jemand an mich heranzuschleichen? Wer kann sich denn bis hierhin vorgearbeitet haben? Das Unterholz ist hier doch so dermaßen dicht, das man unmöglich so schnell hindurch kommen kann. Schließlich kam aus den Büschen der Kopf eines Wolfes zum Vorschein, der mich interessiert ansah.

Ach, du bist es nur. Lächelnd kraulte ich ihn hinter den Ohren. Ziemlich anhänglich für eine Höllenbestie oder besser gesagt Höllenwolf. Je nachdem nach welcher Gestalt man gerade geht. Wie hat er mich nur gefunden? Normalerweise schafft es doch niemand mich hier aufzustöbern. Aber ich habe mich ja auch nie damit befasst über welche Kräfte er eigentlich verfügte. Vielleicht hätte ich das besser tun sollen bevor ich mit nach Assia nahm...

Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor noch ein Weilchen einfach nur so in der Sonne zu liegen aber er hinderte mich solange daran, bis ich mit ihm zusammen wieder ins Wasser sprang. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen artete das Ganze erst einmal in eine gigantische Wasserschlacht aus, bis wir beide aufgaben und begannen den See zu durchqueren. Ich wusste gar nicht, das Wölfe so gut schwimmen können. Wir hatten die andere Seite des Sees fast erreicht, als er auf einmal seine Ohren zurücklegte und aufmerksam das vor uns liegende Ufer beobachtete. Auch ich entdeckte, was er gesehen hatte. Am Ufer ging eine Ricke mit ihrem Kitz spazieren und das schien seinen Jagdinstinkt geweckt zu haben. War ja klar. Immerhin ist er ein Wolf. Allerdings sah ich nicht ein, das er diesen unbedingt jetzt und hier Ort ausleben musste. Sie hatte uns bald entdeckt und ich drückte meinen Begleiter genau in dem Moment unter Wasser als sie direkt zu uns herüber sah, damit sie sehen konnte, das von uns keinerlei Gefahr ausging. Unbeirrt setzte sie ihren Weg hin fort und achtete nicht mehr auf uns. Reiflich beleidigt tauchte mein Begleiter wieder auf und kletterte ans Ufer. Lachend folgte ich ihm.

Sei nicht sauer. Die Beiden hätten sowieso nicht in deinen Magen gepasst. Er funkelte mich an und schüttelte sein nasses Fell aus wobei ich kräftige Portion Wasser abbekam. Er stieß ein unzufriedenes Knurren aus und verschwand im Unterholz. Da habe ich mir was angelacht. Er scheint nachtragend zu sein...

Was habe ich mir überhaupt dabei gedacht ein Wesen der Hölle mit nach Assia zu nehmen? Nicht auszudenken was passieren kann, wenn er mal nicht auf mich hört.

Ach was, das wird schon. Er kommt bestimmt wieder zurück. Sorgen um ihn muss ich mir ohnehin nicht machen immerhin ist er ein Wesen der Hölle und so wie ich das sehe auch nicht gerade besonders wehrlos.

Interessiert sah ich mich am Ufer um. Der Wald war hier so dicht wie eh und je. Kein Mensch war je bis hierher vorgedrungen. Scheinbar immer noch der sicherste Ort im gesamten Wald. Zufrieden sah ich zu wie sich die kleinen Wellen des Sees um meinen Füße kräuselten. Ein Ort ohne jegliche Gefahr...

Genießerisch schloß ich die Augen und genoß die Stille die mich umgab.

Brechendes Unterholz und das Geräusch von schnellen Hufschlägen ließen mich allerdings bald darauf erstarren. Kann das sein? Jäger! In diesem Teil des Waldes? Auf Pferden! Was haben die hier verloren?

Mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, das ich immer noch nackt und meine Klamotten am anderen Ufer des Sees waren hatte ich nicht mehr. Vor mir preschte ein Fuchs aus dem Unterholz. Unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment. Noch nie hatte ich in den Augen eines Tiers so viel Angst gesehen. Er zitterte am gesamten Körper und hielt seine Nase immer wieder prüfend in den Wind. Langsam streckte ich meine Hand aus.

Hab keine Angst. Hier bist du sicher. Zögernd näherte er sich mir und schnupperte immer wieder prüfend im Wind. Ich striff langsam durch sein Fell und er wich nicht zurück. Er spürte, das ich ihm nichts tun würde und rollte sich ein paar Meter neben mir zusammen. In diesem Moment drang ein furchterregendes Geheul durch den Wald.

Scheiße! Cerberus! So schnell ich konnte lief ich durch das Unterholz auf die Quelle seines Geheuls zu. Der plötzlich auftretende Klang von Waffen brachte mich augenblicklich zum Stehen. Verdammt! Sie haben ihn gestellt !

Nicht auszudenken was passiert, wenn sie versuchen ihn zu töten. Vorsichtig ging ich weiter und achtete immer mehr im Unterholz nicht gesehen zu werden. Schließlich hatte ich gefunden wonach ich suchte. Aus meiner Deckung konnte ich sehen wie die Reiter damit begannen Cerberus einzukreisen. Warum musste ich ihn auch so reizen? Wäre er bei mir geblieben wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ich wollte gerade auf die Lichtung stürmen auf der sich gut ein halbes Dutzend Reiter versammelt hatte als mir einfiel, das ich kein einziges Stück Stoff mehr am Körper trug.

Verflucht! Was mach jetzt! Es blieb mir nur noch die Möglichkeit mich von hinten an sie heran zu schleichen und zu hoffen, das sie mich nicht entdecken würden. Was ich letztendlich auch tat. Oh Shit! Sie haben ihn ja komplett eingekesselt. Ohne Hilfe wird er da kaum wegkommen. Irgendetwas muss mir einfallen und das verdammt schnell. Zu dem muss ich auch noch verdammt vorsichtig sein wenn ich nicht will, das sie mich sehen oder mitkriegen sollen was ich hier tue. Es blieb somit nur noch die Lösung sie durch ein paar gezielte Energieschübe von ihren Pferden zu befördern und Cerberus somit zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Allerdings bemerkte dieser mich sofort als ich mich im Gebüsch hinter ihm befand und sprang mir freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnd entgegen bevor er genau auf mir landete und übers Gesicht leckte.

Soviel also zum Thema unbemerkt! Super! Natürlich folgten ihm die Jäger sofort und ich lag splitterfasernackt auf dem Boden mit einem Wolf der mir alle zwei Sekunden durchs Gesicht leckte. Schätze ich sollte langsam mal mit dem Beten anfangen.

Hey! Nicht! Laß das! Ich versuchte ihn von mir runterzuschieben was aber nur mäßig gelang. Für seine Größe ist er ganz schön schwer. Ich krieg ihn einfach nicht runter.

Entschuldigt, aber ist das euer Hund? Immer noch damit beschäftig nicht ständig eine Zunge im Gesicht zu haben sah ich hoch. Einer der Jäger war von seinem Pferd gestiegen und vorgetreten. Er sah auf mich herunter und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich zu sehen, das er so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte. (Für mich war es ja auch eine ziemlich neue Erfahrung, also konnte ich nur zu gut verstehen, das er verwirrt war.)

Nach seiner Kleidung zu Urteilen musste er einem Adelsgeschlecht angehören. Normalsterbliche können sich so etwas gar nicht erst leisten. Alles war mit feinen Goldfäden verziert.

Er ist ein Wolf und ja, er gehört zu mir. Wieder klebte die Zunge in meinem Gesicht. So geht das nicht weiter!

Verdammt geh endlich runter vom mir! Das wirkte. Er zog sich langsam zurück und ich konnte wieder ich aufstehen. Cerberus Augen funkelten mich belustigt an und ich wollte gerade zu einer Standpauke ansetzen als es sich etwas über meinem Kopf verdunkelte. Ich fand mich auf einmal unter einem schier endlosen Stoffwirrwarr wieder. Nachdem ich endlich den Ausgang daraus gefunden hatte merkte ich, das es der Mantel des Jägers von vorhin war, der nun über meinen Schultern lag.

Nebenbei war die ganze Meute auch noch knallrot angelaufen. Schon klar Jungs. Ich tu euch den Gefallen und pack mich ein. Sind die empfindlich!

Mit einem Seil band ich den Mantel um meine Hüften zusammen. Das ist unbequem und es kratzt trotz der vielen Seide! Cerberus stellte sich nun wachsam neben mich und beobachtete die Jäger mit argwöhnischen Blicken. Er schien ihnen nicht sonderlich zu trauen, denn er stieß immer wieder ein bedrohliches Knurren aus. Ich teilte seine Meinung diesbezüglich und ließ ihn machen. Inzwischen waren sie alle von ihren Pferden abgestiegen und musterten uns. Die Blicke behagten mir nicht und ich begann vorsichtig schon mal nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit Ausschau zu halten. Der Noble fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder.

Geht ihr oft allein in den Wald? Was soll das denn werden? Konversation! Warum fragt er mich nicht direkt danach ob ich immer ohne alles durch die Gegend renne? Das ist es doch, was er eigentlich wissen will.

Häufig. Auf längere Gespräche hatte ich überhaupt keine Lust. Es wurde langsam dunkel und meine Familie macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um mich. Was zum Henker haben überhaupt Jäger in diesem Teil des Waldes zu suchen? Früher hätten die sich eher ein Bein abgehackt als hierher zu kommen. Immerhin soll ein Geist in diesem Teil des Waldes sein Unwesen treiben.

Habt ihr gar keine Angst? Das riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Vor was? Etwa vor jemanden wie dir und deinen Begleitern? Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Außerdem habe ich keinen Bock hier noch länger rumzustehen. Ach so, antworten sollte ich ihm vielleicht doch noch. Wer weiß wofür es gut ist.

Nein. Das schien ihn zu verblüffen. Ich nutzte die Chance und gab Cerberus ein Zeichen, das wir aufbrechen würden.

Wartet! Was denn noch? Langsam verliere ich die Geduld und Cerberus schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Es sah nicht so aus als würde er dieses Spielchen noch lange mitmachen.

Wohin wollt ihr? Weiß der eigentlich nicht, das er mir allmählich auf die Nerven geht? Trotzdem bemühte ich mich um einen freundlichen Tonfall. Was sich allerdings bald ändern wird wenn der mich noch weiter aufhält. Ich krieg langsam nämlich Hunger.

Nach Hause. Es dämmert schon. Er sah mich so dermaßen irritiert an, das ich einfach lachen musste. Ich wies in die Richtung aus der ich ursprünglich gekommen war.

Kennt ihr das Dorf hinter dem See? Dort lebe ich. Jetzt sahen mich auch seine Begleiter verblüfft an. Was denn? Da ist doch wirklich nichts dabei. Als wenn die nicht irgendwo leben würden.

Aber das ist mehr als einen halben Tagesritt entfernt. Wie wollte ihr das zu Fuß schaffen. Ah schau an. Er kennt sich also in dieser Gegend aus. Mal sehen wie gut.

Ich schwimme. Hoffentlich gibt er jetzt Ruhe. Langsam hab ich es eilig und mein Magen fängt auch schon an zu knurren. Oh, das war Cerberus und nicht mein Magen. Kleiner Irrtum meinerseits.

Etwa durch den See! Ist der so schwer von Begriff oder tut der nur so? Was ist daran bitte so ungewöhnlich! Es ist immerhin der kürzeste Weg. Schon gut. Beruhig dich wieder. Dreimal tief Luft holen, durchatmen und dann so höflich es eben geht antworten. Nicht, das es noch Schwierigkeiten gibt weil ich mich unbedingt mit einem Adligen anlegen musste.

Natürlich. Er war immer noch völlig aus der Fassung und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um endlich im Unterholz zu verschwinden. Cerberus wich keinen Schritt mehr von meiner Seite auch nicht, als ich mich zum anderen Ufer des Sees teleportierte um dort meine Klamotten einzusammeln. Oh Shit! Ich habe ja immer noch diesen Mantel an! So ein Mist! Ich hätte ihn zurückgeben sollen! Scheiße! Jetzt ist es zu spät. Die werden garantiert nicht mehr da sein und außerdem würde ein erneutes Auftauchen für viel zu viele Fragen sorgen. Tja, Pech gehabt Kleiner. Da kann man nichts machen.

Ich tauschte den Mantel gegen meine ursprünglichen Klamotten aus und stand keine zwei Sekunden später wieder in meinem Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich hatte ich ja noch vorgehabt ein, zwei Runden zu schwimmen aber daraus ist ja dank dieses Zwischenfalls nichts mehr geworden. Wenigstens scheint sich Cerberus amüsiert zu haben. Lächelnd sah ich zu wie er wie ein Verrückter hinter einem Schmetterling herjagte. Auch gut. Wenigstens hat er seinen Spaß gehabt. Ich wollte gerade den Mantel unauffällig unter meinen restlichen Sachen verstauen als ich Shion und Saeko in der Tür entdeckte. Die beiden wirkten wie erstarrt. Erst als ich sie umarmte begannen sie sich zu bewegen. Das war das aller erste Mal, das wir uns tränenüberströmt in den Armen lagen und kein Wort sagten. Erst als Shion sich etwas zur Seite bewegte lösten wir uns voneinander.

Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie sehr ihr mir gefehlt habt. Kaum hatte ich diesen Satz ausgesprochen verpasste mir Shion eine Ohrfeige und stürmte davon. Fassungslos sah ich ihm nach. Meine Wange brannte wie Feuer. Bisher hat er mich noch nie geschlagen. Warum jetzt? Was habe ich ihm getan?

Du musst ihn verstehen... Irritiert sah ich Saeko an. In ihren Haaren zeigten sich bereits die ersten Anzeichen von Grau und auch in ihrem Gesicht konnte man die Falten des Alters deutlich erkennen. Wann ist sie bloß so alt geworden?

...immerhin bist du fast sechs Jahre lang nicht mehr hier gewesen. Lautlos wiederholte ich ihre letzten Worte. Sechs Jahre! Aber das kann nicht sein! Mein Spiegelbild im Wasser ist doch immer noch dasselbe. Sechs Jahre hätten doch auch bei mir Spuren hinterlassen müssen. Nein! Niemals hätte ich sie solange alleingelassen. Sie muss sich irren!

Ist das wahr? Ich konnte und wollte das einfach nicht glauben. Niemals! Das kann einfach nicht sein. Aber erklärt es nicht auch so vieles?

Es ist wahr und er wird sehr lange brauchen um dir das zu verzeihen. Ich wollte etwas erwidern aber sie legte einen Finger auf dir Lippen so wie sie es schon früher getan hatte, wenn sie nicht wollte, das ich noch etwas sagte.

Mir musst du nichts erklären. Ich verstehe dich. Aber hast du in all der Zeit nie bemerkt, das du für ihn weit mehr als nur eine Tochter bist? Verwirrt wich ich einige Schritte zurück. Was meint sie damit? Sie sah mich traurig lächelnd an bevor sie den Raum verließ. Was soll das? Ich verstehe das nicht! Fassungslos ließ ich mich auf mein Bett sinken und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Sechs Jahre...

Eine verdammt lange Zeit und mir ist es noch nicht einmal aufgefallen. Warum? Warum ist mir das nicht klar gewesen? Die ganze Zeit bei meinem Vater...

Ich bin immer der Meinung es wäre noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr gewesen und jetzt das.

Sechs Jahre, kann das sein? Vorsichtig berührte ich mit dem Fingerspitzen meine immer noch schmerzende Wange.

Warum bin ich dann nicht gealtert, so wie alle anderen? Und was bedeutet das ich sei für Shion mehr als nur eine Tochter? Die aufkeimenden Fragen nahmen immer weiter zu und ich fand auf keine von ihnen auch nur annähernd eine Antwort. Zu allem Überfluss tauchte dann auch noch der Begleiter meiner Mutter auf und ich wurde erst recht aus der Bahn geworfen. Mit meinen Fragen und Zweifeln wurde ich ja noch alleine fertig aber nicht mit seiner Anwesenheit. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich und mir fiel auf, wie wenig ich doch anhatte. Innerlich fluchend nahm ich zur Kenntnis wie ich mich unter seinem kritischen Blick blitzschnell ich eine Decke hüllte.

Was soll das! Im Wald hat es mir doch nicht das Geringste ausgemacht ob ich etwas anhatte oder nicht. Wieso klappt das jetzt nicht!

Deine Mutter möchte etwas mit dir besprechen. Ich soll dich zu ihr bringen. Seine Stimmer klang völlig anders. Beinahe kalt. Mein Herz begann zu schmerzen. Verdammt! Warum stört mich das?

Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er warten wollen bis ich mir etwas anderes angezogen hätte und wies unwirsch in Richtung Tür. Warum behandelt er mich so? Kann er nicht einfach sagen, was ihm nicht passt! Seufzend stand ich auf und folgte ihm. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vorgehabt ihn noch etwas zufragen aber seine kühle, abweisende Art hinderte mich daran. Ich fühlte mich verletzt und das obwohl mein Herz jedes Mal schneller schlug und mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss, wenn sein Blick auf mich fiel. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Kind, das er bei etwas verbotenem ertappt hatte. Verdammt! Ich würde sonst etwas darum geben, damit das endlich aufhört. Dieser Zustand ist ja unerträglich!

Meine Mutter stand unter einem riesigen Fliederbaum im Garten dessen mit Blüten übersäten Äste fast den Boden berührten. Ich erinnerte sofort mich daran wie Shion und ich diesen Baum gepflanzt hatten kurz nachdem ich zu ihm gekommen war. Er sagte mir, das der Duft des Flieders mich immer daran erinnern sollte, das ich bei ihm ein zu Hause hätte in das ich immer wieder zurück kehren konnte egal, was in der Zwischenzeit auch passiert sein mochte und so war es bisher auch immer gewesen. Nur jetzt schien sich daran plötzlich etwas geändert zu haben und keiner sagte mir warum. Allerdings sorgte die Nähe des Flieders dafür das ich mich sofort wohl fühlte. Sein Duft gibt mir jedes mal aufs Neue ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Erstaunt sah ich zu dem Wipfel des Baumes auf und wunderte mich wie schon bei den anderen Bäumen darüber wie weit er bereits über unser Haus ragte.

Meine Mutter wartete mit sichtlich wachsender Ungeduld auf uns und so riss ich mich schließlich von dem Anblick des Flieders los und beeilte mich in ihre Richtung zu gehen. Sie wirkte erleichtert als sie uns entdeckte. Was ist eigentlich los? Irgendwie verhält sich jeder so merkwürdig ohne das ich es mir erklären kann. Ich gab es schließlich auf mir noch weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen und ließ mich einfach auf eine der quer durch den ganzen Garten verteilten Bänke fallen. Erwartungsvoll sah ich sie an. Immerhin hatte sie mir ja versprochen alle meine Fragen zu beantworten.

Mit einem Kopfnicken gab sie meinem Begleiter zu verstehen, das er sich zurückziehen sollte. Zu meinem Leidwesen musste ich allerdings bald feststellen, das ihn das nicht weiter zu interessierte. Er blieb völlig unbeweglich hinter mir stehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen das er sich gegen die Hauswand gelehnt hatte und mich nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. Warum geht er nicht? Seine Nähe und sein Blick, der nie länger als zwei Sekunden von mir wich machten mich ganz kribbelig. Meine Mutter schenkte ihm einen resignierten Blick, bevor sie leicht seufzte.

Nun gut. Da die Sache dich auch angeht... Aber, denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe bevor wir hier her kamen. Ihre Stimme zeigte nicht die geringste Regung. Was soll das heißen es geht ihn auch an? Was geht hier vor? Sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube es wird Zeit dir einiges zu erklären. Vielleicht kommt jetzt Licht ins Dunkel. Erwartungsvoll sah ich sie an.

Du weißt bestimmt schon über was ich mit dir reden möchte, aber ich sollte trotzdem von vorn beginnen. Sie war plötzlich sehr ernst geworden. Ernster als ich es sonst von ihr gewöhnt war. Fast hatte ich den Eindruck als wollte sie mit diesem Gespräch eine Entscheidung herbeiführen und das diese Entscheidung etwas Endgültiges darstellen würde. In meinen Magen begann sich ein Klumpen zu bilden.

Fakt ist, das du seit über sechs Jahren nicht mehr hier warst. Erschrocken sah ich auf. Es ist also wahr und kein Scherz. Der Klumpen in meinem Magen wurde immer größer. Ich konnte spüren wie ich blass wurde.

Was bedeutet, das alle die dich kennen oder gekannt haben bemerken werden, das du nicht mehr gealtert bist. Langsam wich auch noch die restliche die Farbe aus meinem Gesicht. Sollte das heißen ich konnte nicht mehr länger in Assia bleiben? Wo sollte ich denn sonst leben wenn nicht hier?

Deshalb habe ich dafür gesorgt, das sie erfahren wessen Tochter du bist. Mir war als hätte sie mir einen Schlag versetzt und er reichte aus um mich völlig aus der Fassung zu bringen. Das Geheimnis, das nie ein Mensch oder ein anderes Geschöpf erfahren dürfte war keines mehr! Sie hatte es ihnen einfach so erzählt! Ein Blick auf meine Hände verriet mir wie sehr ich bei diesem Gedanken zitterte.

Sie wissen alle, das du meine Tochter bist. Hinter mir klang ein leiser Pfiff auf. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Er sah mich mit vor Staunen geweiteten Augen an. Scheinbar hatte er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal etwas davon geahnt. Mich wunderte immer noch wie wenig meine Mutter seine Anwesenheit zu stören schien. Warum ließ sie zu, das er all das hörte? Er war doch ein Engel und bisher hatte sie alles getan damit meine Existenz geheim blieb. Aber bis jetzt hatte sie ja auch mit keinem einzigen Wort meinen Vater erwähnt. Vielleicht war sie ja der Meinung, das es besser sei einen Teil des Geheimnisses zu verraten...

Du hast die Wahl. Du kannst hier in Assia bleiben oder mit uns zurück in die Himmel kommen. Sie sah mich mit funkelnden Augen an. Ich zuckte unter ihrem Blick zusammen. Assia verlassen? Ich war gerade erst zurück und jetzt das. Das kam zu plötzlich. Ich war völlig durch einander.

Bedenke, das du nie mehr altern wirst. Deine Kräfte sind inzwischen vollständig erwacht und du musst immer noch lernen richtig mit ihnen umzugehen und mit ihnen zu leben. Was soll das? Habe ich nicht schon genug gelernt? Was ist mit all der Zeit im Himmel und der Hölle? Reicht das etwa nicht um mit meinen Kräften umgehen zu können? Was soll ich ihrer Ansicht nach den noch darüber lernen? Allerdings ließ sie sich von mir in keinster Weise unterbrechen. Egal, wie oft ich es auch versuchte.

Deine Entscheidung wird endgültig sein. Danach gibt es kein Weg zurück mehr. Wie bitte! Ich soll eine der Welten für immer verlassen! Das kann ich nicht! Ich kann doch nicht alles was mir lieb und teuer ist einfach so verlassen und nie mehr zurückkehren. Es ist jetzt schon schwer genug.

Und da gibt es noch etwas das du wissen solltest. Bitte nicht! Noch mehr verkrafte ich nicht. Das ist zu viel! Am liebsten hätte ich mich jetzt in Luft aufgelöst aber meine Neugier siegte über den Drang einfach in den Wald zu verschwinden.

Damals als du aus den Himmeln zurück nach Assia gegangen bist habe ich einen Teil deiner Erinnerung gelöscht um dich vor unnötigem Schmerz zu bewahren. Du hast den größten Fehler begangen den man als Engel nur machen kann. Fassungslos sah ich sie an. Also doch. In all den Jahren hatte ich schon immer so eine Vermutung gehabt und jetzt wurde sie von ihr bestätigt.

Warum? Ich hatte das Gefühl, das meine Zunge aus Blei bestehen würde. So schwer fiel es mir diese Frage zu stellen. Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, das es etwas mit ihrem Begleiter zu tun hat? Ich drehte mich kurz zu ihm um und sah das er immer noch hinter mir stand und keinen Ton von sich gab. Allerdings sah es ganz so aus als wüsste er wovon sie sprach. Nachdenklich sah sie mich an.

Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, das du es alleine herausfinden würdest, aber es scheint, das du dir immer noch nicht bewusst bist über welche Kräfte du eigentlich verfügst. Verständnislos schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wie sollte ich den einen ihrer Bannsprüche lösen wenn ich nicht einmal von dessen Existenz wusste? Sie sah kurz hinter mich bevor sie fortfuhr. Täusche ich mich oder hat sie ihm zu gezwinkert?

Nun gut, ich werde den Bann, der auf deinen Erinnerungen liegt aufheben, aber dadurch wird es für dich nur noch schwerer werden dich zu entscheiden. Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen fühlte ich auch schon eine Hitzewelle durch meinen Körper laufen, die mir fast das Bewusstsein raubte. Wie hatte sie es geschafft diesen Bann auf mich zu legen ohne das ich irgendetwas gespürt hatte?

Unzählige Bilder an die Ereignisse in den Himmeln durchströmten mich. Alles verloren geglaubte Erinnerungen und immer wieder tauchte das Gesicht ihres Begleiters darin auf. Er ist also dieser geheimnisvolle Freund an den ich mich bisher nicht erinnern konnte! Der Bilderfluss wurde zu sehends stärker und ich hatte das Gefühl darin zu ertrinken. So wie es aussah sind wir weit mehr als nur Freunde gewesen. In den Blicken die wir uns zugeworfen hatten lag viel, viel mehr als nur das. Was soll das bedeuten? Ist es nicht verboten, das sich Engel lieben! Ich hatte kaum noch Zeit zum Luft holen so schnell jagten die Bilder durch meinen Kopf. Einiges erkannte ich sofort wieder, aber vieles war auch vollkommen neu. Wann hatten wir je zusammen auf den Turmspitzen in Yetzirah gesessen? Von dort aus konnte man manchmal sogar Assia sehen.

Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und wunderte mich nur wie schnell der Bilderfluss an Tag unseres Abschieds kam. An den Kuss, denn er mir dort gegeben hatte konnte ich mich noch erinnern, doch nicht, das er so voller Leidenschaft und gleichzeitig auch so zurück haltend gewesen war. Als wüsste er genau, das er in Begriff war damit gegen eines der größten Verbote des Himmels zu verstoßen. Wie er daraufhin davon stürmte...

Moment mal! Ich bin ihm nach gelaufen! Aus Angst ihn für immer zu verlieren und weil etwas in mir zu brennen begonnen hatte, das nur er löschen konnte! Was soll das? Ich liege in seinen Armen und bin glücklicher als jemals zuvor? Und das obwohl wir gegen das höchste Verbot unter Engeln verstoßen? Was haben wir nur getan! Es kann doch nicht sein, das wir, die immer die Besten in allem gewesen waren uns über sämtliche Verbote des Himmels hinweggesetzt hatten! Noch dazu mit so viel Erleichterung und Freude.

Schweißüberströmt kam ich langsam wieder zu mir. Jetzt war mir einiges klar. Ich liebe diesen Engel! Mehr noch als das ich konnte mir ein Leben ohne ihn schon fast nicht mehr vorstellen und ihm ging es genauso. Jetzt erinnerte ich mich auch wieder an seinen schmerzvollen Blick, als ich den Himmel für immer verließ. Wie konnte ich das nur alles vergessen!

Deshalb ist er hier. Er hat herausgefunden wohin ich gegangen war und ist mir gefolgt. Irgendwie konnte ich mich nach all dem kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Wie sollte ich mich denn jetzt noch entscheiden! Flehend sah ich ihn an und sein Blick schmolz zu einem Lächeln. Deshalb hat mich seine Gegenwart also so sehr aus der Fassung gebracht. Mein Unterbewusstsein hatte von Anfang an gespürt wer er war und was er mir bedeutete, auch wenn ich mich nicht direkt erinnern konnte. Er kannte mich besser als irgendjemand sonst auf der Welt. Das war zuviel! Warum nur musste ich jetzt noch eine Entscheidung fällen? Konnte nicht alles so bleiben wie es jetzt war? Plötzlich spürte ich die Umarmung meiner Mutter um meine Schultern.

Ruh dich aus. Die Entscheidung kann noch warten. Dankbar sah ich sie an und ließ es zu, das sie mich in Schlaf versetzte. Vielleicht würde es so einfacher werden sich zu entscheiden...

Ich träumte von meiner Zeit bei den Engeln und von ihm. Eigentlich fast nur noch von ihm und fast allem was wir zusammen angestellt hatten. Meine Erinnerung war nun endlich wieder vollständig. Ich wollte alles nur nicht aufwachen. Dafür fühlte ich mich in meine Träumen viel zu wohl.

Ne-sama! Mir war als würde jemand durch eine Nebelwand rufen. Bestimmt eines der Kinder... Gähnend drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke über meinen Kopf.

Ne-samaaaaaaaaaa! Langsam wurde die Stimme deutlicher und die Traumbilder bekamen nach und nach deutliche Risse. Warum antwortet denn niemand? Ich will weiterschlafen. Brummelnd wickelte ich mich noch tiefer in die Decke ein.

Ne-sama! Bist du immer noch nicht wach! Kann das sein, das ich gemeint bin? Ach was. Trotzdem sitzt da nicht jemand neben mir? Langsam zog ich Decke noch weiter über meinen Kopf. Nicht jetzt wo ich so schön träume. Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja unser Lieblingstreffpunkt auf den Türmen von Yetzirah...

Ne-sama! Ist ja gut! War einen Versuch war es wert. Mühselig krabbelte ich unter der Decke hervor und öffnete langsam die Augen. Vor mir stand jemand, der gut und gerne doppelt so alt war wie ich. Wer zum Henker ist das jetzt schon wieder? Weiß der nicht wie spät es ist! Die Sonne ist gerade mal dabei auf zugehen.

Was ist denn los? Immer noch schlaftrunken versuchte ich die Kerze neben meinem Bett anzuzünden. Was fällt diesem Kerl bloß ein mich so früh zu wecken!

Ne-sama! Erkennst du mich etwa nicht! Der ist gut. Wie den in diesem Licht! Und was soll dieses Ne-sama! Er bist doch älter als ich.

Sollte ich? Bloß keine Ratespielchen am frühen Morgen dafür bin ich noch viel zu müde. Er sah mich vollkommen entsetzt an bevor sich sein Blick verdüsterte.

Sie hatten also recht. Hä? Kann mich mal bitte jemand aufklären? Außerdem ist mir das auch so ziemlich egal ich will eigentlich nur weiterschlafen! Mist! Diese Kerze will einfach nicht angehen!

Darien! Was machst du denn hier? Verblüfft sah ich Saeko an, die das Zimmer unbemerkt betreten hatte. Was soll das heißen Darien! Das letzte Mal reichte der mir doch gerade mal bis an den Bauch. Endlich hatte ich es geschafft die Kerze anzuzünden (wenn auch nicht gerade auf die herkömmliche Methode) und konnte nun auch mein Gegenüber erkennen. Erst langsam begann mir zu dämmern, das es sich bei ihm wirklich um meinen kleinen Bruder Darien handelte, der neben mir saß. Saekos und Shions ältester Sohn und jetzt sogar älter als ich. Den Schock musste ich erst mal verarbeiten. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, das er eines Tages einmal älter aussehen würde als ich. Völlig perplex sah ich ihn an und er begann leicht zu schmunzeln.

Sieht ganz so aus, als wäre ich nun doch der Älteste. Ich brachte vor Überraschung keinen Ton raus. In Gedanken sah ich immer noch den Halbwüchsigen vor mir der nicht einen einzigen Tag ohne blaue Flecken nach Hause gekommen war und nun saß ein erwachsener Mann in der Blüte seines Lebens vor mir. Ein Fremder, den ich doch besser kannte als jeder andere. Saeko bemerkte meine Verwirrung und lotste ihn ohne etwas zu sagen dezent aus dem Raum. Die Tür schloß sich hinter ihr fast lautlos. Langsam wird mir das alles zu viel. Wie soll ich mich denn entscheiden, wenn ich jedes mal aufs Neue die Fassung verliere, sobald ich jemanden begegne, den ich von früher kenne?

Mechanisch stand ich auf, zog mich an und machte mich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Sich den Problemen einfach zu stellen ist immer noch der einfachste Weg, wenn auch der schwerste. Mal sehen wie viel sich wirklich verändert hatte.

Kaum jemand schenkte mir Beachtung als ich durch die Straßen schlenderte. Für sie war ich zu einer Fremdem geworden und genauso fühlte ich mich auch. Zuviel hatte sich inzwischen verändert. Das Dorf war zu einer Stadt geworden und überall wimmelte es nur so von Menschen deren Gesichter ich nicht kannte. Es war schwierig sich in all den neuen Straßen nicht zu verlaufen und immer wieder musste ich stehen bleiben um mich zu vergewissern, dass das alles doch kein Traum war. Selbst der Marktplatz hatte sich verändert. Dort wo es früher nur fünf einfache Stände mit dem Nötigsten gegeben hatte drängelten sich nun dicht an dicht mindestens zwei Dutzend davon. Sollte einer davon ins Wanken geraten würden wahrscheinlich alle anderen mit umkippen. Doch daran schien sich keiner zu stören.

Urplötzlich spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Vor lauter Überraschung stieß ich einen leisen Schrei aus bevor ich erstaunt den Blick hob. Ich stand vor dem Marktbrunnen und konnte mich in keinster Weise daran erinnern wie ich dorthin gekommen war. Hoffentlich hatte ich meine Kräfte nicht unbewusst genutzt. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf den Rand des Brunnens sinken und beobachtete das Geschehen um mich herum. Jeder schien es eilig zu haben seinen Geschäften nachzugehen und trotzdem herrschte eine wunderbar friedvolle Atmosphäre.

Am Meisten faszinierten mich jedoch neuen Gebäude um den Marktplatz herum. Diese neue Architektur war wirklich beeindruckend. Vor allem ein Gebäude, das am hinteren Ende des Platzes lag. Mit seinen hohen Marmorsäulen wirkte es schon eher wie ein Tempel als ein normales Gebäude. Wann war das nur gebaut worden? Als ich Assia verlassen hatte stand es jedenfalls noch nicht hier. Wie so vieles andere...

Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte desto mehr wurde mir klar, das ich niemals zu einem Teil dieser Welt werden könnte. Ich würde ewig leben während alles um mich herum älter und eines Tages sterben oder verfallen würde. Allein der Gedanke sorgte dafür das mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich hatte den Eindruck plötzlich sehen zu können wie alles um mich herum zerfiel. Erst als ich den Blick abwandte wurde es allmählich besser. Wie von selbst glitt mein Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche des Brunnens. Ärgerlich sah ich mein Spiegelbild im Wasser an, das immer noch so aussah als wäre ich kein Tag älter als siebzehn. Warum? Warum kann ich kein gewöhnlicher Mensch sein der wie alle anderen in dieser Welt lebt und altert! Doch in selben Augenblick wurde mir auch klar, dass genau dies unmöglich war. Ich war einfach nicht dazu geschaffen ein normales Leben zu führen. Ich war ein Wesen, das es nie hätte geben sollen und nur weil sich meine Eltern so sehr liebten war es überhaupt möglich, das ich leben konnte. Wie sollte ich ihnen das vorwerfen? Sie liebten mich über alles und ich wollte weder sie noch irgendjemand anderen verletzen. Doch was blieb mir dann noch? Wie soll ich mich nur entscheiden?

Mit einer Hand zerstörte ich mein Spiegelbild und verbarg mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Das war zuviel! Zu viel auf einmal! Warum muss ich die aufgeben, die ich liebe? Ich will hier nicht weg, aber noch viel weniger will ich sie gefährden. Was wenn irgend ein Engel oder Dämon von meiner Existenz erfährt und sie als Geisel benutzt um mich zu vernichten? Erst als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte hob ich den Blick wieder. Vor mir stand der Begleiter meiner Mutter und sah mich besorgt an. Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen und ich konnte nicht mehr verhindern, das sie sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnten.

Es tut mir leid. Sie hatte mich gebeten nicht mit zukommen, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste dich wiedersehen. Ein Blick in seine Augen genügte um mich vorerst all meine Sorgen vergessen zu lassen. Ein angenehmes Prickeln mit der Gewissheit ihn gefunden zu haben und nie mehr loslassen zu müssen ging durch meinen Körper. Endlich hatte ich ihn wieder. Mit einer Hand wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Das muss es nicht. Ich bin froh das du hier bist. Ich drückte mich an ihn und barg meinen Kopf an seiner Brust. Seine Wärme war so angenehm. Vorsichtig schlossen sich seine Arme um meinen Rücken. Fast so als hätte er Angst mich ansonsten zu zerdrücken.

Soll das heißen du erinnerst dich wieder? An seiner Stimme konnte ich hören, das er immer noch daran zweifelte. Ich kam nicht umhin leicht zu lächeln auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte.

Ja, Remiriel. An alles. Ich konnte das kurze Zittern seines Körpers spüren als ich seinen Namen aussprach. Er drückte mich fester an sich und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als das er mich nie wieder loslassen würde. Wir waren wer weiß wie viele Jahre getrennt gewesen und nun konnte ich seinen Namen endlich wieder aussprechen. Ich war unendlich glücklich und hatte fast ich den Eindruck, das wir beide nur auf den Tag gewartet hatten an dem wir uns wieder begegnen würden um uns dann nie mehr zu trennen zu müßen. Ich konnte sein Herz durch seine Kleidung schlagen hören und spürte die Wärme seines Körpers an meinem. Überglücklich schloß ich die Augen und versank noch tiefer in seiner Umarmung. Ich merkte kaum wie er mein Kinn leicht anhob kurz bevor seine Lippen auf meine trafen.

Natürlich wusste ich genau, das wenn ich das zu ließe es nicht leichter würde eine Entscheidung zu fällen, aber ich ließ es geschehen. Ich wusste, das wie auch immer ich mich entscheiden würde er diese Entscheidung respektieren würde ohne mir nur einen einzigen Vorwurf zu machen. Eine leise warnende Stimme gab es allerdings doch noch in meinem Hinterkopf. Immerhin war es eine verbotene Liebe zwischen zwei Engeln auch wenn einer von ihnen nur zur Hälfte einer ist...

Sollte mir das was mit mir und meinen Eltern passiert war nicht zu denken geben? Immerhin hatten die Beiden ein weitaus aus schlimmeres Schicksal zu ertragen als ich. Wollte ich wirklich dasselbe durchmachen? Ärgerlich schob ich diese Bedenken beiseite. Nein, ich würde mir das von nichts und niemanden mehr nehmen lassen. Zu lange hatten Zweifel an mir genagt und nun bin ich endlich wieder glücklich. Nur langsam lösten wir uns voneinander und als mein Blick hinauf in das strahlende Blau des Himmels fiel stand meine Entscheidung fest. Egal was auch geschehen würde ich würde diese Welt niemals aufgeben. Sie hatte mir und meinen Eltern bisher ihren Schutz gewährt und sie war der einzige Ort an dem ich jemals glücklich werden könnte ohne irgendetwas zu bereuen. Sein Arm schlang sich um meine Schultern und wir gingen dicht aneindergedrängt zurück zu Shions Haus wo wir schon ungeduldig erwartet wurden.

Nach einem klärenden Gespräch mit Shion und meiner Mutter in dem herauskam, das Shion mich zwar als Frau liebte aber niemals Hand an mich legen würde, da sein Herz einzig und allein Saeko gehörte, begann die bisher glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens.

Remiriel und ich blieben zusammen und auch wenn wir uns die Hochzeitszeremonie ersparten wussten bald alle im Dorf, das wir ein Paar waren. Keinen schien es zu stören, das von nun an zwei Engel (na ja, fast) und ein Höllenhund unter ihnen leben würden. Im Gegenteil sie waren begeistert. Es gab nur einen Punkt, der mich störte. Remiriel musste in regelmäßigen Abständen in den Himmel zurück kehren damit ihn dort niemand vermisste und ich hatte ihm immer noch nicht gesagt wer mein Vater war...

Erst als bereits ein neues Leben in meinem Unterleib heranwuchs erzählte ich ihm davon und er nahm es mit einer unglaublichen Gleichgültigkeit hin. Mir kam es fast so vor als hätte ihn jemand auf diese Erklärung vorbereitet. Konnte es sein, das meine Mutter ihm doch mehr erzählt hatte als sie zu gab? Es wunderte mich, das sie ihm so sehr zu vertrauen schien.

Nach der Geburt unseres Sohnes fiel es Remiriel immer schwerer mich allein zu lassen und sei es auch nur für einen Tag. Doch wir wussten beide das es sein musste.

Um so überraschter war ich als er eines Tages in Begleitung meiner Mutter zurück kehrte, das kam äußerst selten vor und genau an diesem Tag war auch mein Vater gekommen um endlich seinen Enkel zu sehen.

Die Beiden spielten gerade zusammen mit Cerberus, denn ich inzwischen einfach nur noch Cee rief unter dem Fliederbaum als meine Mutter dicht gefolgt von Remiriel den Garten betrat. Nur selten habe ich in den Gesichtern meiner Eltern einen solchen Ausdruck von freudiger Überraschung gesehen und nie würde ich diesen Tag vergessen an dem ich mit allen die mir etwas bedeuteten an einem Tisch saß und wir zusammen speisten. Keine störte sich an der Herkunft des Anderen und jeder wurde gleich behandelt. Mit einer Ausnahme.

Mein Vater ließ seinen Enkel kaum noch aus seiner Nähe. Selbst als es Zeit war ihn endlich ins Bett zu bringen brauchte es die Überredungskunst aller Anwesender um ihn dazu zu bringen dies einzusehen. Endlich hatten wir es geschafft und der Kleine schlief auch sofort ein. Für ihn war das ja auch ein sehr anstrengender Tag gewesen. Lächelnd deckte ich ihn zu und stellte zu meiner absoluten Überraschung fest, das sich Cee vor der Wiege zusammen rollte als wollte er damit deutlich machen, das er von nun an auch auf ihn aufpassen würde. Kaum hatte ich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geöffnet bekam ich noch die letzten Brocken eines erheiternden Gesprächs mit.

Nein, nein. Ich meine das vollkommen ernst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ihr so gut mit Kindern umgehen könnt. Das war Remiriel, der sich in einer ziemlich erregten Unterhaltung mit meinem Vater befand, während meine Mutter die beiden nur lächelnd beobachtete. Langsam ließ ich mich wieder auf meinem Stuhl nieder. Es war so angenehm sie alle wieder um sich zu haben.

Na ja, immerhin hatte ich da ja auch schon etwas Übung. Mit einem Augenzwinkern wies mein Vater in meine Richtung und ich strafte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick, der ihm zu verstehen geben sollte jetzt bloß nicht damit anzufangen zu erzählen was ich als Kind alles so angestellt hatte. Dann würden nämlich noch in einem Jahr hier sitzen und Shion sah ganz so aus, als wollte er sich genau in dieser Richtung an dem Gespräch beteiligen. So wie es den Anschein hatte würde es eine lange Nacht voller Erinnerungen werden...

Ich konnte mir in diesem Moment allerdings nichts schöneres vorstellen als genau das. Erst als der Morgen bereits dämmerte gingen wir alle zu Bett. Ob meine Eltern schlafen würden konnte ich unmöglich sagen, aber als ich auf das Bett sank nutzten Remiriel auch seine ansonsten so verlockenden Versprechungen nichts mehr. Ich schlief auf der Stelle ein und wurde erst wieder wach, als ich die zaghafte Stimme meines Sohnes hörte.

Mama. Mama. Bist du wach? Lächelnd drehte ich mich um und richtete mich im Bett auf. Es berührte mich jedes Mal zu tiefst wenn er mich weckte und dann völlig verlegen würde, da er genau wusste, das ich unheimlich gerne und viel schlief. Er war zwar erst drei Jahre alt, aber wusste ganz genau wann es besser war mich oder andere nicht zu stören. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, das er schon wesentlich älter war als drei, aber das war wohl Einbildung.

Was ist denn mein Kleiner? Oh, wie er es liebte wenn ich so ansprach. Seine klaren, grünen Augen funkelten dann vor Freude. Er war Remiriel wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, aber seine Haarfarbe und den kleinen Schmollmund hatte er von mir. Wer ihn sah wusste zwangsläufig wessen Sohn er sein musste. Er war unser ganzer Stolz und das wusste jeder im Dorf.

Ich habe schlecht geträumt. Darf ich bei dir schlafen? Er stand immer noch in der Tür unseres Schlafzimmers und ich wusste, das er dort solange dort stehen bleiben würde bis ich ihm eine Antwort gegeben hatte.

Wenn dein Vater etwas rutscht, sicher. Er strahlte mich an und sprang begeistert in unser Bett. Remiriel, der geglaubt hatte, das ich ihm nun endlich Beachtung schenkte wurde in seiner Hoffnung bitter enttäuscht. Entschuldigend zuckte ich mit den Schultern als sich unser kleiner Sonnenschein zwischen uns kuschelte. Seufzend drehte sich Remiriel ein Stückchen zur Seite und fand sich damit ab, das er heute nicht in den Genuss der ehelichen Annehmlichkeiten kam.

Mama, versprichst du mir etwas? Fasziniert sah ich ihn an. Mich wunderte wie ernst er auf einmal klang. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, das ich ihn so erlebte, aber dieses Mal war es mir so als wäre etwas anders. Es schien ihm besonders wichtig zu sein.

Was denn mein Schatz? Seine klaren Augen auf die sich plötzlicher ein leichter Schleier legte ruhten auf mir und ich hätte sonst etwas darum gegeben zu erfahren was er in diesem Moment dachte.

Schneide deine Haare nicht wieder ab. Du siehst so wunderschön aus wenn sie lang sind. Perplex sah ich ihn an. Wie konnte er wissen das ich das vor hatte? Sicher, ich hatte einmal davon gesprochen sie wieder auf Schulterhöhe abzuschneiden, aber dazu entschieden hatte mich eigentlich erst gestern. Das war bevor sich meine Familie hier zusammengefunden hatte und ich dadurch alles andere vergaß.

Mein kleiner Schatz, wie lang sollen sie denn deiner Meinung nach noch werden? Er wusste sofort, das er gewonnen hatte. Ich hatte ihm noch nie eine Bitte abschlagen können. Schon gar nicht wenn er mich so lieb wie jetzt darum bat.

Länger, viel, viel länger. So lang, das sie den Boden berühren. Er lächelte dabei bis über beide Ohren, während ich mir vorstellte was da für eine Heidenarbeit auf mich zu kommen würde, wenn ich diese Haare jeden Morgen kämmen müsste. Oder waschen...

Meinst du nicht, das wäre etwas zu lang? Immerhin habe ich nicht vor mit meinen Haaren den Boden zu fegen. Er lachte leicht auf und sah mich wieder mit diesem seltsamen erwachsenen Blick an, den wir schon so manches mal an ihm bemerkt hatten ohne das wir wussten warum.

Oh, Mama ich wusste du würdest das sagen. Wirklich? Durchschaute mich mein Sohn etwa so leicht?

Aber laß sie wenigstens so lange wachsen bis ich groß und stark geworden bin. Auf was hatte ich mich hier bloß eingelassen. Selbst unter dieser Bedingung würden sie viel zu lang werden. Nachdenklich griff ich nach einer Haarsträhnen und drehte sie um einen Finger. Sie sind jetzt etwa hüftlang. Wenn ich seine Bitte erfülle werden sie mir innerhalb des nächsten Jahres bestimmt schon bis an die Knie oder sogar noch weiter reichen. Ach was soll's? Vielleicht ist er es irgendwann leid mich so zu sehen und gestattete mir dann sie wieder abzuschneiden. Ich stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus.

Na gut mein Kleiner, ich verspreche es dir, aber nur unter der Bedingung das du jetzt schläfst und morgen Abend in deinem Bett übernachtest. Er machte ein entrüstetes Gesicht, das ich es wagte an seine Bitte eine Bedingung zu knüpfen, aber er nickte und schloß gehorsam die Augen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten schlief er tief und fest. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Engel und das war er ja auch. Vorsichtig deckte ich ihn zu und schlief nun meinerseits wieder ein. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie müde ich eigentlich gewesen sein musste, aber als ich die Augen öffnete versank die Sonne bereits wieder hinter dem Horizont. So wie es aussah hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft einen ganzen Tag zu verschlafen. Gähnend streckte ich mich nur um kurz darauf wieder in die Kissen zu fallen. Wozu aufstehen, wenn es doch eh schon wieder Nacht ist? Mich wunderte nur, das es niemanden störte wenn ich solange schlief. Normalerweise wurde ich spätestens von unseren Sohn geweckt, wenn dieser Hunger verspürte oder sonst etwas hatte das ich unbedingt mit ihm zusammen unternehmen musste. Dabei war es ihm auch völlig egal um welche Tageszeit es sich dabei handelte, was schon zu so mancher Eltern-Kind Debatte geführt hatte. Mein Zeitgefühl war auch verschwunden. Deshalb wunderte ich mich schon gar nicht mehr als ich auf einmal Remiriels Gegenwart spürte. Der Tag war ja sowieso fast vorüber.

Ganz genau. Meine über alles geliebte Frau hat den ganzen Tag verschlafen und wenn ich das bemerken darf es war der bisher schönste Tag des Jahres. Gekonnt überhörte ich den spöttischen Unterton in seiner Stimme und stellte mich weiterhin schlafend. Ich wusste er konnte meine Gedanken lesen, so wie ich seine und das sich durchaus bewusst war, das ich nicht mehr schlief. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung verschloss er die Tür zu unseren Schlafzimmer und kam langsam auf das Bett zu.

Er ließ mich in seinen Gedanken lesen was er nun gedachte zu tun und ich entwand mich ihm immer wieder bis wir beide völlig erschöpft auf das Bett sanken.

Wieso lässt ihr mich so leiden? Er stellte diese Frage als würde er sie ernst meinen und ich konnte mich nicht mehr gegen ein Lachen wehren.

Weil du es verdient hast. Vollkommen entrüstet richtete er sich auf und sah auf mich herunter. Er spielte den Beleidigten. Lachend sah ich zu ihm auf.

Ja, du hast es verdient. Wegen dir habe ich den schönsten Tag des Jahres verschlafen. Ich gab mir Mühe ernst zu klingen, aber man konnte das unterdrückte Kichern viel zu gut hören. Immer noch mit gespielten Entrüsten rückte er näher an mich heran.

Madame ihr seid zu grausam zu mir. Nie hatte ich vor euch auch nur ein Leid zu zufügen. Mit meiner Beherrschung war es dahin ich konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Seine Augen blitzten mich mit demselben versteckten Lachen an, wie es meine kurz zu vor bei getan haben mussten.

Nun denn, dann werde ich von nun an auch keine Rücksicht mehr auf euch nehmen. Er machte einen leichten Sprung und landete genau über mir, wobei er seine Beine fest um meine Hüften presste und mit einer Hand meine Arme nach oben drückte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen wir uns mit einem solch einverständlichen Blick an, das jeder andere denken würde wir wären zwei Statuen in denen derselbe Geist wohnte. Es war allerdings nicht von allzu langer Dauer, da unser gegenseitiges Begehren schnell die Oberhand gewann. Zu behaupten, das wir in dieser Nacht schliefen wäre ein glatte Lüge gewesen.

Zum Glück sahen am nächsten Morgen alle Anwesenden über unsere sichtliche Unausgeschlafenheit hinweg als wäre sie gar nicht vorhanden. Anscheinend hatten sie alle in den letzten Tagen schon ähnliches durchgemacht. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran das wir Frühling hatten.

Remiriel und ich verdrückten und ziemlich schnell wieder als wir merkten, das wir kaum noch wach bleiben konnten. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln luden meine Eltern unseren Sohn zu einem Spaziergang in den Wald ein. Er war sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür. Hatte er doch denselben Hang zu der Natur Assias wie ich. Tja, und als dann noch Shion und Saeko meinten sie würden ebenfalls mitgehen konnte ihn nichts mehr bremsen. Er stürmte wie ein Wirbelwind davon und der arme Cee wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als er stürmisch umarmt und halb durch die Gegend geschleudert wurde. Fast könnte man meinen er wüsste nicht was da gerade mit ihm geschah. Allerdings hatte er an dem Kleinen einen solchen Narren gefressen, das er mit sich quasi alles machen ließ, was dieser von ihm wollte. Selbst als einmal einen ganzen Tag lang als Reittier herhalten musste hatte er sich nie beschwert. Die beiden waren einfach ein Herz und eine Seele und ich konnte mir immer weniger vorstellen, das Cee mit zu einem der gefährlichsten Wesen der Hölle gehören sollte, auch wenn mein Vater mir das immer wieder sagte. Inzwischen hatte er allerdings eingesehen, das zu mindest meiner Familie keinerlei Gefahr von Cee drohte.

Es vergingen wieder zwei Jahre, was ich kaum bemerkt hätte, wenn nicht alles um mich herum gealtert wäre. Shion war inzwischen zum Oberhaupt des Dorfes ernannt worden als uns die Nachricht erreichte, das sich ein Heer in unsere Richtung bewegte. Natürlich versetzte uns das alle in helle Aufregung. Bei uns hatte es nie so etwas wie Krieg gegeben und auch Überfälle und Raub gehörten zu den Dingen die hier nur äußerst selten geschahen, eigentlich so gut wie nie. Gegen ein Heer hätte unsere kleine Gemeinschaft wohl kaum eine Chance.

Sicher, inzwischen war aus dem einst versteckt gelegen Dorf eine florierende Stadt geworden, die mit aller Herren Länder Handel trieb, aber in unserem Herzen hatten wir uns nicht verändert. Es gab immer noch die verschworene Gemeinschaft jener die hier geboren worden sind und somit das Geheimnis um mich und meine Familie hüteten. Für Fremde war es deshalb äußerst schwierig sich in unseren Breitengraden anzusiedeln. Es gab sehr viele, extrem schwierige Bedingungen die sie erfüllen mussten, damit überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen wurde ob man sie nun aufnahm oder nicht. Die letzte Entscheidung darüber lag bei Shion und mir und somit auch die letzte Prüfung, die alle Neuankömmlinge unserer Gemeinschaft zu bestehen hatten. Wir erzählten allerdings nie jemanden wie diese letzte Prüfung aussah und keiner der sie bestand sprach je wieder davon. Es gab natürlich auch solche, die darin kläglich versagten. Für diese armen Seelen kam meist jede Rettung zu spät. Entweder sie endeten im Wahnsinn oder fanden ein anderes Ende. Es mag grausam klingen, aber so war es das Beste für alle. Nicht umsonst gab es so strenge Regeln um in unsere Gemeinschaft aufgenommen zu werden.

Nun, dieses Heer hatte zweifellos die Absicht unsere Stadt zu erobern und das wollte natürlich keiner von uns. Shion berief eine Ratsversammlung ein und als wir erfuhren wer der Anführer des Heeres war, ein gewisser Dayne de Avido, würde uns allen klar, das wir sehr schnell und sehr besonnen vorgehen mussten wenn wir nicht wollten das alles was uns lieb und teuer war in seine Hände viel.

Soweit ich wusste war Dayne de Avido von den Herrschern unseres Landes fast aller seiner Ämter enthoben worden weil er seine Gier nach Gold und sonstigen Schätzen nicht zu zügeln vermochte. Dennoch ließ man ihm den Status als Feldherren, da er darin einfach brillant war. Man konnte ihm vieles vorwerfen, aber auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte ihn nichts und niemand bezwingen und auch mit den Gesetzen kannte er sich hervorragend aus. Er könnte ein äußerst angesehener Mann sein, wenn da nicht seine Schwäche für Gold, sonstige edle Metalle und Edelsteine wäre, die ihn jedes Mal fast den Verstand kostete.

Was konnten wir also tun um ihn aufzuhalten. Mit seinem Heer war für uns quasi unbesiegbar und er handelte immer noch unter den wohlwollenden Augen unserer Herrscher. Ein Fehler könnte uns alle das Leben kosten. In diesem Augenblick verfluchte ich es wirklich, das Remiriel immer wieder zu den Engeln zurück kehren musste. Jetzt hätten wir seinen scharfen Verstand, der den meinen so gut ergänzte mehr als nur gebrauchen können. Allerdings fiel Shion etwas ein, auch wenn das Ganze ziemlich gewagt war.

Er schlug vor ein Treffen mit Dayne de Avido auf neutralem Boden, womit er ein Gebiet weit vor der Stadt meinte, zu arrangieren und diesen höflich aber nachdrücklich davon zu überzeugen, das es besser für ihn sei unsere Stadt zu umgehen. Die Anwesenden standen kurz davor in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen, aber er führte seinen Plan weiter aus.

Sollten alle Appelle an de Avido nichts nützen, so sollte ich ihm weiß machen ich sei ein Dämon und jeder Zeit dazu imstande ihn und sein gesamtes Heer zu vernichten. Es müsste nur überzeugend genug sein um ihm zum Rückzug zu bewegen mehr nicht. Nach anfänglichen Zweifeln, auch ich hatte da so einige, stimmten alle dafür es auf diese Art und Weise zu probieren. Es gab nicht eine Gegenstimme, da keiner einen besseren Vorschlag zu machen hatte. Es wurde augenblicklich ein Bote zu Dayne de Avido geschickt um ihm unser Anliegen vorzutragen.

Vollkommen erschöpft von der anstrengenden Sitzung, die immerhin schon seit Sonnenaufgang andauerte kehrten Shion und ich mitten in der Nacht nach Hause zurück. Saeko war außer sich vor Sorge und ich überließ es Shion ihr zu erklären was alles besprochen worden war. Mein kleiner Sonnenschein schlief zum Glück tief und fest als ich kurz in sein Zimmer sah. Somit würde erst einmal schlafen können, bevor ich ihn darüber informierte, das ich bald für ein paar Tage fortmüsste. Ich war mir allerdings sicher er würde es verstehen. Er hatte Remiriels und meinen Verstand geerbt und schon so manches Mal hatten wir uns gefragt ob er wirklich noch das Kind war für das wir ihn alle hielten. Immerhin waren Remiriel und ich auch schon sehr früh erwachsen geworden. Es wäre als kein Wunder wenn unser Sohn es ähnlich halten würde. Erschöpft sank ich auf mein Bett und hoffte nur, das es uns gelingen würde Dayne de Avido mit Worten zu überzeugen, aber wir mussten schon bald feststellen, das dies eine vollkommen vergebliche Hoffnung war.

Shion hatte zwei Treffen mit Dayne de Avido organisiert. Zu dem ersten ging er allein mit ein paar der Ältesten, doch sie schafften es nicht ihn zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Eher ganz im Gegenteil er schien besessen von der Idee, das sich in unserem Dorf ein wertvoller Schatz verbarg, der alle Reichtümer der Welt wertlos erscheinen ließ. Keiner von uns wusste sich darauf einen Reim zu machen. Sie hatten natürlich versucht ihm klarzumachen, das es keinen solchen Schatz gab, aber er hörte ihnen gar nicht zu. Seine Goldgier hatte bereits die Oberhand gewonnen. Es blieb uns also nichts anderes übrig als auf Shions ursprüngliche Taktik zurück zu greifen.

Er warnte mich eindringlich davor auf sein Zeichen zu warten bevor ich eingreifen würde und ich gab ihm stumm zu verstehen, das ich schon auf mich aufpassen würde. Er machte sich viel mehr Sorgen um mich als um sich selbst. Es war rührend.

In Avidos Lager war ich natürlich die Sensation schlecht hin. Eine Frau in einem Heerlager. Was für ein Anblick! Und das obwohl man außer meinem Gesicht kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Shion hatte dafür gesorgt, das mich ein dunkler Umhang komplett einhüllte. Er wollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Aus diesem Grund verhielten sich auch alle so, als wäre es vollkommen selbstverständlich, das eine Frau sie in ein feindliches Heerlager begleitete. Mit keinem Wort wurde meine Anwesenheit erklärt und das schien auch die beste Taktik zu sein. Man nahm es zur Kenntnis, das ich mich in eine Ecke setzte während der Rest von uns damit begann die Verhandlungen mit de Avido wieder aufzunehmen.

Nach noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten musste ich mich dazu zwingen nicht einfach aufzustehen und diesem unmöglichen Kerl den Hals umzudrehen. Er behandelte Shion wie einen daher gelaufenen Trottel und mit den Ältesten verfuhr er kaum anders. Mühselig presste ich meine Lippen zusammen um mich nicht doch noch zu einer Einmischung hinreißen zu lassen.

Erst als de Avido zu einem Schlag gegen Shion ausholte sprang ich auf die Beine und hielt seinen Arm fest. Ich stand so schnell zwischen ihnen, das ich mich dort hin teleportiert haben musste. Es war mir kaum aufgefallen. Meine Kräfte waren mir so sehr zu Gewohnheit geworden, das ich so etwas in den seltensten Fällen noch Beachtung schenkte. Die Augen von Dayne de Avido lagen fassungslos auf mir und erst auf Shions leises Wispern hin, das ich ihn wieder loslassen solle, zog ich meine Hand zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort über die Sache zu verlieren ging ich zu der Stelle zurück wo ich schon die ganze Zeit über gesessen hatte und kehrte in meine anfängliche Starre zurück.

Natürlich war jetzt de Avidos Neugier geweckt und er ließ nicht eher locker bis sich Shion dazu bereit erklärte mich ihm vorzustellen. Gehorsam stand ich auf sein Bitten hin auf und bewegte mich nur, wenn Shion mich darum bat oder mir ein kleines Handzeichen gab. Ich kann nicht sagen wer durch meine gleichgültige Ruhe mehr beeindruckt war Shion, de Avido, die Ältesten oder ich selbst. Keiner schien damit gerechnet zu haben, das sich die Dinge so entwickelten.

De Avido war vollkommen hin und weg von allem was ich tat und anscheinend hatte er sich zu einem Handel entschieden. Er würde die Stadt verschonen, wenn ich ihn begleiten würde. Er wollte mich unbedingt in seinen Diensten haben.

Ich weiß nicht was in mich fuhr, als ich seinen Ausführungen zu hörte, nur das er der festen Überzeugung zu sein schien, das ich zu den Söldnern gehörte brach ich plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter aus, das alles um mich herum erstarren ließ. Bisher war kein Zeichen von Shion gekommen und bis dahin hätte ich eigentlich schweigen sollen, doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht länger beherrschen.

Meint ihr das ernst? Ich soll euch dienen? Der Spott in meiner Stimme war kaum noch zu überhören.

Wer seid ihr denn schon? Ein Mensch, der von seiner Goldgier zerfressen wird. Und so jemanden soll ich dienen! In dem Zelt breitete sich eine unnatürliche Stille aus. De Avido bebte vor Zorn und außer mir schien jeder zu wissen, das besser war zu schweigen.

Seht euch doch einmal an. Ihr sucht in einer gottverlassenen Gegend nach einem Schatz der gar nicht existiert. Nicht, das ihr das nicht genau wüsstest. Oh nein, dafür seid ihr viel zu Klug. Ihr wisst ganz genau das man euch mit diesem Gerücht reingelegt hat, aber euer Stolz verbittet es euch das zu zugeben. Shion zischte mir eine Warnung zu doch endlich still zu sein, aber ich wusste sehr genau wie weit ich gehen konnte. Noch war die Grenze nicht erreicht, die de Avido zu einen unberechenbaren Gegner machte.

Und was ist mit euren Männern? Dienen sie euch aus Treue, für Ruhm und Ehre oder aus der Gier nach Gold, die auch euch immer wieder überfällt? Inzwischen stand ich so dicht vor ihm das er mir genau ins Gesicht blicken konnte. In seinen Augen funkelte der pure Zorn. Ich hatte seine größte Schwachstelle getroffen und das für alle anderen offensichtlich gemacht. Aber er zwang sich zur Beherrschung noch wusste er mit mir nichts anzufangen und solange er nicht wusste in welcher Beziehung ich zu der Stadt stand die er zu erobern gedachte würde er sich nicht zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen lassen.

Wer seid ihr? Er bekam ein Lachen als Antwort.

Jemand der sich um seine Stadt sorgt. Ich sah seinen Arm kommen noch ehe er sich richtig bewegte. Blitzschnell duckte ich mich und er traf ins Leere. Er schrie vor Wut auf als er merkte, das er mich verfehlt hatte. Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf.

Armer Irrer. Glaubst du wirklich du wärst in der Lage es mit mir aufzunehmen? Das war das Stichwort auf das Shion und die Anderen gewartet hatten so unauffällig wie möglich bewegten sie sich aus dem Zelt heraus. Gehmählich folgte ich ihnen dicht gefolgt von de Avido. Draußen herrschte inzwischen ein reges Durcheinander weil man aus dem Zelt Schreie gehört hatte. Geduldig wartet ich ab bis sich sämtliche von de Avidos Männern versammelt hatten. Ich wollte ganz sicher gehen, das auch jeder von ihnen mitbekam was hier gleich geschehen würde. Betont langsam drehte ich mich wieder zu de Avido um.

Wie lautet nun deine Entscheidung? Ziehst du dich zurück oder versuchst du auch weiterhin unsere Stadt anzugreifen? Er war immer noch viel zu sehr darüber verärgert, das es einer Frau gelang ihn derart aus der Fassung zu bringen als das er noch klar denken konnte und gab seinen Männern den Befehl mich zu anzugreifen. Darauf hatten Shion und ich nur gewartet. Zufrieden lächelte ich ihn an. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Halt! Shions Stimme wehte wie der Klang einer Peitsche über das Lager noch bevor einer von de Avidos Männern sich überhaupt bewegen konnte. Alle Blicken lagen nun auf dem Mann der es wagte sich einem Befehl de Avidos in den Weg zu stellen. Keiner achtete mehr darauf sich sämtliche Abgesandten unseres Dorfes allmählich aus dem Lager zurück zogen. Es klappte besser als wir gedacht hatten. Als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit aller sicher war sprach Shion mit einer Stimme weiter, die ich bis jetzt nur selten bei ihm bemerkt hatte. Es war die Stimme von jemanden der schon viele Kämpfe hinter sich hatte und genau wusste wann und wie er einen Befehl zu geben hatte. Er wirkte fast wie ein Kriegsherr.

Ein Angriff von euch und dieses Lager wird in Schutt und Asche liegen. Die Männer waren irritiert. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, das sie mit der Situation nichts anzufangen wussten. Einzig Dayne de Avido brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ihr blufft! Das schafft ihr niemals! Shion ignorierte die nicht zu überhörende Herausforderung und fuhr vollkommen ruhig fort.

Ich warne euch nur ein einziges Mal. Kehrt um und lasst unsere Stadt in Frieden oder ihr werdet vernichtet. Zum ersten Mal schien dieses Heer so etwas wie Gegenwehr zu erleben. Keiner von ihnen schien zu wissen vorher dieser Dorfbewohner die Sicherheit nahm so mit ihnen zu sprechen. Selbst de Avido war zu perplex um zu reagieren. Es wurde immer besser. Hoffentlich musste ich nicht mehr allzu lange tatenlos in der Gegend herum stehen. Es juckte mir in den Fingerspitzen endlich einzugreifen und die Sache zu beenden, aber leider hatte ich allen versprochen so lange zu warten bis es wirklich keine andere Lösung mehr gab. Resigniert seufzte ich leicht und überließ auch weiterhin Shion das Reden.

Dayne de Avido ihr seid ein erfahrener Feldherr. Sagt mir ist eine kleine Stadt wie die unsere das Leben all dieser Männer wert? Während er das sagte wies er mit seinen Händen über das gesamte Lager. Natürlich wusste ich genau das er das nicht ernst meinte. Es war abgesprochen nur zu töten wenn es gar nicht mehr anders ging. Was in Anbetracht meiner Fähigkeiten so viel hieß wie gar nicht. E würde keine Leichen geben. Nicht in diesem Kampf. Soviel stand fest.

Ach und wer seid ihr, das ihr meint genau dies mit der Hilfe einer Frau bewerkstelligen zu können? De Avidos Stimme tropf nur so von Hohn. Doch auch davon ließ sich Shion in keinster Weise beeindrucken. In solchen Augenblicken bewunderte ich seine große innere Ruhe, denn im Gegensatz zu ihm begann mein Blut allmählich zu kochen.

Das wisst ihr bereits und ich warne euch. Sie ist keine gewöhnliche Frau. Mit diesen Worten drehte Shion sich um und ging gemächlich zurück ins Dorf. Keiner versuchte ihn aufzuhalten und das war auch besser so für sie. Versprochen oder nicht nur eine falsche Bewegung gegen Shion und sie würden es nie wieder tun, das hatte ich mir geschworen.

Keine gewöhnliche Frau, hm? Ich spürte de Avidos abschätzenden Blick auf mir und konnte mich eines leichten Grinsens nicht länger erwehren. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung.

Warum sprecht ihr nicht? Ihr wart doch vorhin so wortgewandt. Seine Ungeduld wuchs sichtlich. Allerdings lag es jetzt an mir zu entscheiden was und wann ich reagieren würde und ich hatte nicht vor ihn so einfach davon kommen zu lassen.

Redet mit mir oder ich lasse euch von meinen Männern hinrichten! Hui, da ist aber jemand kurz davor seine Nerven endgültig zu verlieren. Da ich ihm immer noch nicht antwortete schloß er seine Hand wie eine Klammer um meinen Arm. Wenn er gehofft hatte das er mir damit einen Aufschrei entlocken konnte so irrte er sich gewaltig. Meine Schmerzgrenze würde er nie erreichen können. Gelassen griff ich nach seiner Hand und löste sie von meinen Arm als wäre sie dort gar nicht erst vorhanden gewesen.

Tut das nie wieder wenn euch euer Leben irgendetwas bedeutet. Meine Stimme musste auf ihn wie ein Eishauch wirken, denn er wich vor mir zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt. Was vielleicht auch daran lag das er einen Blick in mein geschminktes Gesicht werfen konnte. Auch seine Männer schienen davon überrascht zu sein, aber immer noch griff keiner von ihnen an. Ich zwang mich dazu nicht vorschnell zu reagieren und auch weiterhin ab zu warten bis sich eine geeignete Gelegenheit zum Eingreifen bitten würden. Sie ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Einer von de Avidos Männern trat vor und stellte sich genau vor mich.

Ich weiß nicht wer ihr seid, aber ich werde nicht zu lassen, das eine Frau unseren Anführer beleidigt. Noch bevor de Avido ihn anbrüllen konnte, das ihn das nichts angehen würde hatte er sein Schwert gezogen und mit einem sauberen Hieb meinen Umhang zerteilt. Er sank in einer weichen Stoffbahn zu Boden, die nun einen Halbkreis um meine Füße bildete.

Das war ein Fehler. Bemerkte ich trocken und er machte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück als er erkannte was sich bisher unter dem Umhang verborgen hatte. Ich wusste, das ich mehr als nur bedrohlich aussah. Meine Kleidung bestand aus eng anliegendem, schwarzen Leder das über und über mit Nieten und Ketten versehen war. Auf meiner Haut verteilten sich unzählig Symbole der dunklen Magie, die mit schwarzer Farbe aufgetragen worden waren. Mein Lippen waren blutrot gefärbt und um meine Augen legte sich ebenfalls eine Menge schwarz, das sie noch geheimnisvoller und gleichzeitig auch bedrohlicher erscheinen ließ. Auch auf meine Wangen hatte Saeko mit großer Sorgfalt eine Mischung aus schwarz und rot aufgelegt. Um meinen Hals legte sich ein Lederband an dessen Ende eine zusammengerollte, geflügelte, silberne Schlange hing, das Symbol Luzifers, das jeder Dämon in irgendeiner Form besaß, aber nur äußerst selten trug. Es war nicht notwendig, jeder von ihnen wusste genau wann er sich mit seinesgleichen zu tun hatte. Der Soldat vor mir hatte sich wieder genügend gefangen um eine Frage stellen zu können. Anscheinend wusste er ebenfalls was dieses Symbol zu bedeuten hatte und war entsprechend vorsichtig.

Was zur Hölle seit ihr? Ich gönnte es mir ihn noch eine Weile zappeln zu lassen bevor ich meine Antwort leise über den Platz raunte.

Hölle trifft es ziemlich gut. Nur werde ich für euch weitaus schlimmer sein als nur das. Noch während ich die letzten Worte aussprach beschwörte ich einen Sturm herauf, der nach und nach jedes Zelt in Lager de Avidos zerstörte. Sie wehten wie zerfetzte Fahnen im Wind hin und her. Ich konnte die allmählich aufflammende Panik in ihnen spüren und auch das sie immer noch nicht wussten ob ich für den plötzlichen Wetterumschwung verantwortlich war oder es sich nur um einen dummen Zufall handelte. Mit einem eisigen Lächeln wendete ich an de Avido, der mich immer noch anstarrte als würde ich nicht von dieser Welt stammen und irgendwo hatte er damit sogar recht.

Ihr hättet besser daran getan auf die Warnungen der Dorfbewohner zu hören, denn jetzt wird mich nichts mehr aufhalten. Ganz so als wollte der Sturm meine Worte bestätigen raste ein Blitz in eine der bereits gelösten Zeltplanen und setzte sie sofort in Brand. Der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen fast vollkommen schwarz gefärbt doch ich wusste das es viel mehr bedürfte als das, um de Avido den Schreck seines Lebens zu verpassen. Bewundernd musste ich seinen Mut anerkennen als er sich plötzlich zusammen rieß und mich angriff noch bevor er seinen Männern den Befehl zur Attacke entgegen schrie. Es machte nicht allzu viel Mühe ihren Hieben auszuweichen, da der Sturm und der dazugehörige Regen ihnen Größtenteils die Sicht nahmen. Sie hatte nie gelernt gegen etwas zu kämpfen das sie nicht begreifen konnten und vor allem gegen etwas von dem sie genau wussten das es ihnen überlegen war. Trotzdem folgten sie Dayne de Avido mit einem derart blinden Gehorsam, das man es schon fast bewundern konnte. Aber es war an mir diesen Kampf zu beenden und ihnen ein für alle mal klar zu machen das sie hier nichts verloren hatten. Eigentlich hatte ich ja darauf gehofft das allein die Tatsache genügte das ich ohne Waffe gegen sie kämpfte, aber das schien sie eher weniger zu beeindrucken. Nun gut, ich hatte sie lange genug in dem Glauben gelassen, das sie eine Chance hatten wenn sie sich nur genügend anstrengen würden. Es war an der Zeit ihnen klar zu machen das diese Hoffnung sinnlos war.

Mit einer rückartigen Bewegung löste ich mich von meinem bisherigen Gegner und entfaltete meine Schwingen. Sie blieben augenblicklich stehen als wären ihre Körper plötzlich an Ort und Stelle eingefroren. Ich wusste sehr genau wie das alles auf sie wirken musste. Ihre Gedanken glichen einem geöffneten Buch aus dem die Buchstaben fast herausfielen nur damit man sie zu Kenntnis nahm. Lachend landete ich auf einem noch stehenden Fahnenmast und sah auf sie hinunter. Durch ihre Augen konnte ich meine Wirkung auf sie nur zu gut einschätzen. Sie sahen eine wunderschöne, junge Frau die gleichzeitig so gefährlich und bedrohlich wirkte wie sie es noch nie zuvor bei jemanden gesehen hatten.

Schwarz war genau die Farbe um diese Wirkung zu verstärken. Meine Schwingen hatten einen so dunklen Ton angenommen das man sie nur noch als eine Fläche wahrnahm und nicht eine der Federn sah aus denen sie eigentlich bestanden. Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt alles beenden können aber irgendetwas in mir genoss dieses Schauspiel und wollte nicht das es so schnell aufhörte. Warum auch nicht? Immerhin hatte ich mich bisher sehr genau an unseren Plan gehalten. Jetzt wollte ich wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß haben. Auf ein stilles Kommando färbte sich der Himmel über mir blutrot und alles um uns herum versank in eine bedrohlichen Stille. Es war kein Geräusch mehr zu hören als das angestrengte Atmen der vom Kampf erschöpften Männer.

Wer zur Hölle bist du! Antworte gefälligst! De Avido war rasend in seinem Zorn und er schien nicht zu begreifen das sein Schicksal in meiner Hand lag. Ansonsten würde er mich wohl kaum so anfahren oder mich mit einer Waffe bedrohen. Mut hat er das muss man ihm lassen. Ich schrie ihm meine Antwort entgegen.

Genau das! Ich bin genau das für dich und deine Männer! Für euch bin ich die Hölle auf Erden! Es gelang mir nicht mehr den Triumph in meiner Stimme zu verbergen. Ich wusste das ich gewonnen hatte. Sie waren geschlagen worden ohne zu wissen wann und wie. Von einem Gegner den sie hofften in ihrem gesamten Leben nicht noch einmal zu begegnen. Doch noch war keiner von ihnen bereit dazu das zu zugeben. Verzweifelt kämpften sie weiter um ihre Ehre, doch ich stand immer noch auf der Zeltstange und sah von oben auf sie herab. Noch nie waren mir die Menschen so wehrlos wie jetzt vorgekommen. Wie einfach war es doch sie zu zerbrechen. Lachend ließ ich mich von Wind tragen und landete kaum einen Schritt weit von de Avido entfernt. In seinen Augen konnte ich genau erkennen wie sein Mut allmählich schwand und er unsicher wurde. Keiner seiner Männer rührte sich als sich meine Hand wie eine Stahlklammer um seinen Hals legte. Für einen kurzen Moment sah er mich an als wäre ich das Grauen höchstpersönlich. Viel zu spät merkte ich das er mich damit nur hereinlegte.

Sein Schwert hatte sich schon durch meinen Körper gebohrt. Vollkommen überrascht von dem plötzlich auftretenden Schmerz wich ich von ihm zurück wobei sein Schwert immer noch in meinem Körper steckte. Ich hatte ihn unterschätzt. Wie sehr merkte ich erst jetzt als seinen Männern erneut den Befehl gab mich zu ergreifen. Das reichte aus um sie aus ihrer Starre zu lösen und auf mich zu stürmen zu lassen. Gedanken lesen ist also doch nicht so sicher wie alle immer behaupten. Anscheinend hatte er das von Anfang so geplant, aber nicht mit mir, darauf könnt ihr wetten.

Dayne de Avido! Seid ihr wirklich ein solcher Narr! Noch bevor er darauf antworten konnte zog ich sein Schwert aus meinem Körper und wiegte es prüfend in der Hand. Keine schlechte Arbeit. Es stammte garantiert von einem der allerbesten Schwertmeister desLandes.

Meint ihr tatsächlich das ihr mich so besiegen könnt! Wenn sie sich bisher noch nicht sicher waren was meine Herkunft anging so waren sie es jetzt. Allmählich begriffen sie, das es hier um mehr ging als nur die Eroberung eines Dorfes. Schön.

Ich hatte euch gewarnt, aber ihr musstet ja unbedingt mit diesem Kampf anfangen, also bringen wir es zu Ende! Meine Stimme hatte einen deutlichen Unterton bekommen, der ihnen ihren Tod versprach und das wussten sie alle. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Handbewegung warf ich de Avido sein Schwert vor die Füße. Eine kleine Chance würde ich ihm geben, aber nützen würde ihm das nichts mehr. Dafür war ich viel zu wütend.

Was fiel diesem Mistkerl eigentlich ein mich zu verletzen! Ich hatte ihm doch noch nicht mal einen Kratzer verpasst! Die Einstichwunde begann zwar zu verheilen und schon bald würde nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen sein, aber trotzdem das schreit nach Rache. Mit einer einfachen Beschwörung sorgte ich für einen Sturm den keiner von ihnen jemals vergessen würde. Sie wurden zum Spielball der Mächte der Natur oder zu meinem wenn sie es schafften so nah an mich heran zu kommen, was in den seltensten Fällen geschah. Als ich schließlich von ihnen abließ verließen sie augenblicklich ihr Lager um in den Bergen Schutz zu suchen. Natürlich nicht ohne das Dayne de Avido mir irgendetwas von wegen das würde ich noch bereuen zu rief. Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen ihm dafür einen kleinen Quälgeist auf den Hals zu schicken. In den nächsten Wochen würde der bestimmt nicht mehr schlafen. Diese Höllengeister waren berühmt dafür das sie Menschen piesacken konnten ohne das diese es selbst bemerkten. Geschieht ihm ganz recht. Ich sah dem Heer noch eine Weile nach wie es sich humpelnd immer weiter von unserem Dorf weg bewegte. Die würden ganz bestimmt nicht mehr wieder kommen. Keiner von ihnen.

Ein letztes Mal ließ ich meinen Blick über das verwüstete Lager streifen. Shion und ich würden hier morgen aufräumen müssen damit die Straße wieder frei wurde. Wenigstens hatten wir es überstanden. Vorsichtig tastete ich mit einer Hand nach der Wunde die de Avido mir zu gefügt hatte, doch sie war bereit verschwunden.

Langsam lenkte ich mein Schritte zurück ins Dorf während der von mir gesprochene Zauber sich allmählich auflöste und die Sonne wieder zum Vorschein kam.

_01-10-19_

_Next: Part 11 – What means love to you?_

Defunciongmx.de

Oh man, das mit vor den Sommerferien war wohl ein schlechter Scherz von mir. Entschuldigt bitte vielmals!

Immerhin habe wir es nun schon fast November. Kaum zu fassen das ich dieses Mal noch länger gebraucht habe...

Hoffentlich hat euch dieses Kapitel wenigstens gefallen...

Im nächsten wird es dann richtig interessant, aber darauf werdet ihr wohl wieder einige Zeit warten müssen. SORRY!

Eigentlich sollte ja alles wesentliche, was Shaos Vergangenheit angeht mit diesem Kapitel abgehandelt sein, aber wie es ihm Leben so spielt war das einfacher gesagt als getan. Oder hätte ich das Ganze einfach auf die doppelte Seitenanzahl ausdehnen sollen? Ne, dann hätte ihr ja noch länger warten müssen und das wollte ich nun wirklich keinem zu muten.

Also dann drückt mir mal die Daumen das ich das nächste Kapitel noch dieses Jahr schaffe.


	12. Part 11

01-10-20

**Love of an angel**

Part 11

What means love to you?

Remiriel war alles andere als begeistert als er wiederkam und erfuhr was wir getan hatten. Er kochte regelrecht vor Wut, was selbstverständlich dafür sorgte, das auch meines in Wallung geriet. Es dauert fast zwei Stunden bis wir uns wieder so weit beruhigt hatten das sich uns auch Andere wieder nähern konnten ohne dabei direkt in Lebensgefahr zu geraten. Immer noch wütend auf alles und jeden kümmerte ich mich nicht mehr darum das Remiriel schon bald versuchte sich bei mir zu entschuldigen sondern zog mich in den Wald zurück. Dort habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe. Laut vor mich hinfluchend stapfte ich durch das Uferwasser des Sees. Natürlich waren meine Klamotten schon bald darauf klitschnaß. Was denkt der sich dabei mich so anzufahren! Ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint! Was hätten wir denn bitte schön anderes tun können! Sollten wir etwa einfach so daneben stehen während dieses Heer in aller Seelenruhe in unser Dorf einfällt? Als wenn ihm etwas besseres eingefallen wäre!

Ich hatte kaum gemerkt wie ich mich immer weiter vom Ufer entfernt und ins Unterholz geraten war. Toll, jetzt fange ich auch noch an mich wegen diesem dämlichen Streit zu verlaufen! Da mein Zorn immer noch nicht ganz verraucht war zog ich es vor erst einmal im Wald zu bleiben. Frustriert ließ ich mich auf einem umgestürzten Baum fallen. Mir war natürlich klar, das sich alle Sorgen um mich machen würden. Sollen sie doch! Mir kann es egal sein!

Was ist dir egal? Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und sah in das ernste Gesicht meines Vaters. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal gehört. Keine Ahnung wie lange er mich schon verfolgt hat.

Ach nichts! Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, aber gab sich vorerst mit dieser Antwort zu frieden. Ohne sich weiter um meinen gereizten Tonfall zu kümmern ließ er sich neben mich sinken.

Es war gar nicht so einfach dich zu finden. Es sieht nicht so aus als würde er so bald wieder gehen.

Was ist passiert? Seine Stimme klingt so gelassen und trotzdem wenn man genau hinhört bemerkt man den befehlenden Unterton. Ich weiß schon jetzt, das ich ihm antworten muß egal, ob ich will oder nicht. Das kenne ich inzwischen zu genüge. Also erzählte ich ihm direkt die ganze Geschichte anstatt nur das Nötigste und zum ersten Mal bemerkte ich bei ihm einen so nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck das es mir schon fast Angst einjagt. Noch viel mehr beunruhigt mich allerdings sein auffälliges, langes Schweigen. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit (so schien es wenigstens mir) kam wieder Bewegung in ihn. Langsam erhob er sich und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen. Noch während ich dies tat und mich fragte was er eigentlich vor hatte legte er schon einen Bannkreis über uns. Anscheinend hat er mir etwas verdammt Wichtiges zu sagen. Sonst hätte er garantiert auf den Bannkreis verzichtet. Seufzend sah er mich an. Was? Was habe ich denn getan? Kann mir das vielleicht endlich mal einer sagen?

Ihr wart verdammt unvorsichtig. Ich hoffe das weißt du. Selbst wenn ich es nicht wüßte. Remiriel hat mir das Ganze in den letzten Tagen so oft unter die Nase gerieben das es schon an ein mittleres Wunder grenzen würde jetzt noch den Kopf schütteln zu können.

Ah, wie ich sehe ist dir das Thema geläufig. Er ist gut. Wie würde er sich denn fühlen, wenn er tagelang nichts anderes mehr zu hören bekommt? Das Thema geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven. Vor allem da wir mit unserer Taktik doch genau das erreicht hatten, was wir wollten. Das Heer von de Avido war abgezogen und in diesem Leben würde sich garantiert keiner von diesen Soldaten mehr in unser Dorf verirren dafür habe ich gesorgt. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich unwillkürlich lächeln. Ich habe ihnen so viel Angst eingejagt, das sie wohl eher sterben werden als noch einmal einen Fuß in diese Gegend zu setzen. Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie!

Du weißt es anscheinend immer noch nicht! Sein scharfer Ton ließ mich zusammen zucken. Was hat er nur?

Hör mir jetzt bitte gut zu und versprich so etwas Dummes nie wieder zu tun. Perplex sah ich ihn an. Dumm! Unser Plan ist doch ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Was soll daran bitte dumm sein!

Ich kann mir denken das ihr sehr lange überlegt habt bevor ihr zu diesem drastischen Mittel gegriffen habt, aber keiner von euch hat auch nur im Geringsten an die möglichen Konsequenzen gedacht. Moment mal! Es gab in diesem Fall nur eine Konsequenz, das Heer zieht ab und das war ja auch alles was wir wollten.

Es ging euch nur darum euer Dorf zu beschützen, das in Gefahr war und das ist dir ja anscheinend auch sehr gut gelungen. Täusche ich mich oder ist das gerade ein verstecktes Lob gewesen?

Aber... Oh ha, jetzt kommts. Erst Pause kurze und dann der Hammer.

... jetzt wissen diese Soldaten welches Geheimnis euer Dorf birgt. Ein Geheimnis, das niemals ein Mensch außerhalb eurer Gemeinschaft hätte erfahren dürfen. Das ist es an das ihr nicht gedacht habt. Wie? Mehr nicht? Selbst wenn sie es wissen. Sie sind nur Menschen und werden dagegen nur schwerlich etwas ausrichten können. Das hatte ich ihnen mehr als nur deutlich klar gemacht. Aber mein Vater war noch nicht fertig mit dem was er mir sagen wollte.

Du hast dadurch Dayne de Avido einen Teil von dir gezeigt, der für Menschen immer hätte verborgen bleiben sollen. Nicht nur das. Deine Aura war so stark das selbst ich sie gespürt habe obwohl ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal in Assia weilte und ich werde garantiert nicht der Einzige sein, der hierher kommt um nach der Quelle zu suchen. Nur das ich von Anfang an wusste von wem diese unbeschreibliche Kraft ausging. Von jetzt an musst du verdammt vorsichtig sein wenn du deine Kräfte einsetzt, denn ich bin mir ganz sicher das sich demnächst auch einige Engel im Dorf einfinden werden um ebenfalls danach zu suchen. Bisher hörte ich seinem Vortrag eher gelassen zu, aber jetzt wurde ich blaß. Nicht das ich die Engel fürchtete oder verabscheute, aber ein bisschen gesunde Vorsicht hat noch nie geschadet. Aus meiner Ausbildungszeit weiß ich nur zu genau was mit Dämonen passiert wenn es Engeln gelingt einen zu stellen.

Um die Dämonen brauchst du dir keine allzu großen Sorgen zu machen. Ihnen ist wahrscheinlich egal woher diese Kraft stammt. Hauptsache sie gehört keinem Engel. Es gelang mir nur mühsam ein Lachen zu unterdrücken als er das sagte. Das grenzt schon fast an Ironie.Wenn es um Macht geht, die man sich aneignen kann gibt es für Dämonen kein Halten mehr.

Nur für Engel ist ein allein in Assia herumstreunender Dämon eine viel zu leichte Beute als das sie sich das entgehen lassen würden. Sie vermuten in mir also einen Dämon. Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter. Das wird nicht leicht werden.

Egal was passiert. Du darfst ihnen auf keinen Fall zeigen was du bist. Weder Engel noch Dämonen dürfen das jemals erfahren. Hast du verstanden! Als wenn ich das nicht selbst am Besten wüsste. Warum lebe ich denn schon seit Jahren versteckt in Assia? Noch bevor ich ihm antworten konnte hatten sich sowohl der Bannkreis als auch er selbst aufgelöst.

Nachdenklich ließ ich mich in das weiche Gras fallen das von der Mittagssonne immer noch ganz warm war. Er hat recht. An vieles von dem was er gesagt hat habe ich bis jetzt kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet. Das mein kleiner Auftritt so weit spürbar gewesen ist hat mich wirklich überrascht. Sicher, es ist bestimmt nicht das Normalste was Assia passiert aber auch nicht das Ungwöhnlichste. (Da gibt es schon anderes.)

Trotzdem, wenn das wirklich Engel anlocken sollte, dann wird uns sicherlich auch für dieses Problem noch früh genug eine Lösung einfallen. So schwierig wird das ja nicht sein. Da ich (trotz Einsicht) immer noch sauer auf Remiriel war (er hätte mich ja wenigstens suchen können) blieb ich noch eine Weile im Wald und suchte in seinem Schatten all die Plätze auf, die ich schon als Kind über alles geliebt hatte.

Im tiefsten Dickicht dieses Waldes hat sich schon seit Jahrzehnten nichts verändert und das wird es wohl auch nie. Nur wer sich hier in dem Halbdunkel des Waldes auskennt findet den Weg der wieder zurück führt. Neben mir sind das eigentlich nur noch die Tiere, die hier einen absolut sicheren Zufluchtsort haben. Denn hier nutzen einem weder Engels- noch Dämonenkräfte etwas. Man muß schon den halben Wald vernichten um ohne den Weg erkennen zu können der aus dem Unterholz heraus führt. Irgendwie erinnert mich das Ganze ein klein wenig an das Labyrinth von Astaroth und daran wie ich ihm nur mit knapper Not entkommen bin. Allein der Gedanke das ich dort fast die Ewigkeit hätte verbringen müssen jagte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Zum Glück werde ich diesen Ort nie wieder betreten müssen.

Wenigstens kann ich mich hier sicher fühlen. Der Wald ist fast schon wie ein Teil von mir und er wird mich immer beschützen. Auch wenn das für viele vielleicht lächerlich klingen mag, aber die Natur Assias besitzt seit jeher ein Eigenleben. Die meisten Menschen spüren das zwar nicht unbedingt, aber für Engel und Dämonen ist es kaum zu übersehen. Sie fühlen es wenn sie an einen Ort in Assia kommen der ihnen feindlich oder freundlich gesinnt ist. Und dieser Wald hat nun einmal beschlossen mich zu beschützen. In ihm kann man tagelang nach mir suchen und wird mich doch nie finden. Es sei denn ich will gefunden werden. Der Wald schirmt mich von der Außenwelt ab und zeigt mir bei jedes Mal ein neues Geheimnis das sich unter seinen Baumkronen verbirgt. Gerade deshalb liebe ich diesen Ort mehr als jeden anderen in Assia und mein Sohn hat diese Liebe anscheinend von mir geerbt. Das war schon deutlich zu sehen als ich zum Ersten mal mitgenommen habe um ihm zu zeigen warum ich so gerne hierher komme. Er ist kaum noch bereit gewesen den Wald zu verlassen. Seitdem kommt er in jeder freien Minute die er erübrigen kann hierher. Auch wenn er sich noch nicht so weit in das Unterholz vorwagt wie ich es tue ist deutlich zu sehen das es nicht mehr lange dauern wird bis er mir überall in den Wald folgen kann. Dann wird er den Weg zum See, dessen Ufer sich im im tiefsten Dickicht des Waldes verbergen auch alleine finden. Bisher habe ich ihn immer dorthin mitgenommen um ihn den Umgang mit seinen Kräften zu lehren und auch um ihm das Schwimmen beizubringen. Beides lernte er erstaunlich schnell und schon nach wenigen Wochen konnten wir uns regelrechte Wasserschlachten liefern. Bei diesem Gedanken überkam mich der unwiderstehliche Drang dort endlich wieder in Ruhe allein ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen. Es ist schon so lange her das ich das getan habe.

Kaum berührten meine Füße den weichen Ufersand ließ ich meine Kleidung wie gewohnt in einem hohlen Baumstamm zurück und glitt in das kühle Naß. Es ist so herrlich erfrischend, das sich nach und nach all meine Probleme in der Klarheit des Wassers verloren. Was soll schließlich auch groß passieren? Ein paar Engel werden **eventuell **auftauchen, aber das ist nichts mit dem man notfalls nicht fertig wird. Wie zur Bestätigung tauchte ich nach dieser excellenten Problemlösung noch einmal unter bevor ich mich langsam von den sanften Strömung zurück ans Ufer treiben ließ.

Natürlich habe ich dabei wieder mal nicht dran gedacht wie lang meine Haare inzwischen sind und musste somit noch einmal zurück ins tiefere Wasser um den Ufersand aus ihnen heraus zu waschen. Verdammter Mist auch! Zum Glück dauert das inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so lange, da ich mich mit dieser Länge mehr oder weniger abgefunden habe. Sie reichen mir jetzt fast bis an die Knie und wenn sie naß sind sogar noch ein Stückchen weiter, da sie sich dann nicht mehr ganz so stark wellen. Mein Sohn ist absolut hingerießen davon das ich unsere Abmachung so ernst nehme und auch Remiriel scheint es mehr als nur zu gefallen. Warum ist mir dann immer noch so unwohl dabei? Etwas stört mich daran, aber was?

Nachdem endlich auch der letzte Rest Sand aus meinen Haaren verschwunden war holte ich tief Luft und tauchte zurück in Richtung Ufer. Ich weiß genau an welcher Stelle ich wieder an die Oberfläche kommen muß um meine Haare nicht noch einmal waschen zu müssen. Langsam ließ ich mich in Richtung Grund sinken und stieß mich dann so kräftig ab das ich mit einem Mal fast völlig aus dem Wasser befördert wurde bevor ich wieder zurück sank und das Wasser sich erneut um meine Hüfte kräuselte. Meine Haare klebten jetzt wie ein Umhang an meinem Körper. Nur dort wo sie wieder das Wasser berührten wurden sie zu seidigen Bahnen die sich ähnlich wie Wasserpflanzen mit jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung hin und her bewegten. Es wird ewig dauern bis sie wieder halbwegs trocken sind und langsam sollte ich wohl nach Hause zurück kehren sie werden sich inzwischen bestimmt schon Sorgen machen. Immerhin habe ich lang genug geschmollt. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich einen Schritt auf das Ufer zu. Langsam sollte man meinen das ich erwachsen werde, aber anscheind dauert das wohl noch eine Weile.

Ihr! Ich blieb wie versteinert stehen. Wer war das? Und vor allem wo ist er? Am Ufer konnte ich nichts Auffälliges entdecken.

Das könnt unmöglich ihr sein! Jetzt sah ich ihn. Ein Reiter der noch halb von dem Schatten der Bäume verborgen wird und sich unaufhörlich in meine Richtung bewegt. Langsam wurde mir bewusst das ich immer noch vollkommen unbekleidet bis knapp zur Hüfte im Wasser stand und er mir den Weg zu meinen Klamotten versperrt. Ich frage mich ernsthaft wie ich es jetzt noch schaffen soll mich unaufällig aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Einfach wird das nicht werden. Soviel steht fest.

Sollte ich euch kennen? Es gelingt mir einfach nicht mich der Situation entsprechend zu verhalten. Kreischen und schamrot zurück ins Wasser sinken passt einfach nicht zu mir. Wie hat er es nur geschafft mit einem Pferd so tief in den Wald zu gelangen? Anscheinend fasziniert ihn mein Anblick zu tiefst denn er musterte mich mehr als nur gründlich. Natürlich tat ich dasselbe mit ihm. Ein Adliger, der eindeutig nicht aus dieser Gegend stammt. Keines der Zeichen auf seiner Kleidung kommt mir auch nur annähernd bekannt vor, aber ich habe mich auch nie wirklich mit solchen Dingen befasst. Vielleicht hätte ich damals doch besser aufpassen sollen. Allerdings weiß ich eines mit Sicherheit. Nur Mitglieder der einflußreichtsten Familien tragen Schwerter mit silbernen Griffen auf denen unzählige Diamanten funkeln. Sein Alter ist schwer schätzbar da ich ihn immer noch nicht richtig sehen kann. Ich denke um die Dreißig vielleicht auch etwas älter könnte hinkommen. Schwungvoll saß er ab und kam auf mich zu. Sein ganzes Gesicht strahlt so als hätte er endlich etwas gefunden nach dem er schon sehr lange gesucht hat. Doch nicht etwas mich! Zur Vorsicht wich ich erst mal einen Schritt zurück. Immerhin habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung wer dieser Kerl ist.

Wenn das wirklich ihr seit, dann sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet. Spätestens jetzt wäre jede andere Frau zumindest rot angelaufen oder hätte bei einer solch offensichtlichen Ehrenbekundung eines Adligen den Blick gesenkt doch mir ist weder nach dem Einem noch nach dem Anderen zu mute. Viel mehr interessiert mich wovon der redet. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen ihn zu kennen. Inzwischen stand er schon bis an die Kniekehlen im Wasser und so wie es aussieht hat er allen ernstes vor mich zurück ans Ufer zu tragen. Aber nicht mit mir!

Und wann soll das gewesen sein? Mein Unmut war nicht mehr zu überhören, aber er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Anscheinend glaubt er schon genügend Erfahrungen mit widerspenstigen Frauen zu haben. Der Typ kennt mich nicht.

In meiner Jugend. Ich war kaum vierzehn Jahre alt und jagte zum ersten Mal in diesen Wäldern. Dazu fiel mir erst einmal nichts mehr ein. Seine Jugend ist ja auch schon gut und gerne zehn, fünfzehn Jahre vorbei. Je nachdem was man bei einem Adligen als Jugend ansieht. (Und bei mir ist das nicht gerade viel.)

Hat man euch da nicht beigebracht, das es äußerst unhöflich ist eine Dame heimlich beim Baden zu beobachten? Völlig verdattert sah er erst mich und dann seine Beine an. Sein Gesicht verfärbte sich augenblicklich Rot. Er hat den Wink also verstanden. Lächelnd ging ich an ihm vorbei zurück ans Ufer und wrang als allererstes meine Haare aus bevor ich meine bunt zusammengeknautschte Kleidung aus dem Baumstamm holte. Zum Glück nahm sie mir diese Behandlungsmethode nie übel.

Er sah mich fassunglos an als ich mir die Stoffbahnen nach und nach wieder um den Körper schlang und sie mit einem breiten Gürtel zusammenfasste. Im Prinzip ist das Ganze unnötig, da alles sofort durchnässt ist und sich dadurch jede Kontur meines Körpers nur noch deutlicher unter dem Stoff abzeichnet. Es gibt auch nur einen Grund warum ich mich überhaupt angezogen habe. Schon die ganze Zeit über habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl das er nicht allein unterwegs ist und das Schnauben eines weiteren Pferdes bestätigte diese Vermutung. Schon kurz darauf konnte man die Stimme zweier Reiter vernehmen die sich nun ebenfalls dem Seeufer näherten. Meinen Begeisterung kennt überhaupt keine Grenzen mehr. Was machten die hier!

Langsam kam er zurück ans Ufer und gab den anderen Reitern ein Zeichen. Super! Nachdem nun auch diese Beiden am Ufer standen ging erst mal eine riesen Diskussion los deren Ende darin bestand, das sie alle Drei feststellten sich vollkommen verirrt zu haben. Was für eine Erkenntnis! Da ich es nicht einsehe ihnen jetzt auch noch meine Hilfe anzubieten (immerhin könnten sie ja auch mal von selbst drauf kommen und mich nach dem Weg fragen) nutze ich doch mal die erst beste Gelegenheit um im Unterholz zu verschwinden. Wie zum Henker haben die es bloß geschafft bis zum See zu kommen? Auf normalen Weg ist das Ufer doch gar nicht erreichtbar. Merkwürdig...

Na ja, wenigstens weiß ich jetzt das die Drei aus irgendwelchen dubiousen Gründen in unser Dorf wollen. Immerhin haben sie laut genug darüber geredet. Es wird also allerhöchste Zeit endlich nach Hause zu gehen. Gerade setzte ich dazu an ein Tor zu öffnen, das genau dafür sorgen sollte als es hinter mir im Unterholz knackte. Scheiße!

Ach hier seid ihr! Dieser Typ nervt! Statt auf meinen äußerst begeisterteten Gesichtsausdruck zu achten stieß er einen Pfiff aus woraufhin auch seine Begleiter wieder aufkreuzten. Na ganz toll! Die erwarten doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht das ich sie ins Dorf führe oder?

Hier, das habt ihr vorhin vergessen. Lächelnd drückte er mir ein Paar Sandalen in die Hand, das ich nur zu gut kenne. Verwundert sah ich sie an. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen das ich sie nicht trage.

Danke. Zu mehr war ich einfach nicht fähig, denn in diesem Augenblick hatte ich zum ersten Mal die Aura seiner Begleiter wahrgenommen. Es sind Engel auch wenn sie sich sehr große Mühe geben das zu verbergen. Beide tragen fast dieselbe Kleidung wie der Adlige der vor mir stand. Unmöglich zu sagen wie alt sie wirklich sind. Der Eine von ihnen wirkt wie sechzehn und der Andere wie Mitte zwanzig. Allerdings kann man gut und gerne noch ein Null hinzufügen, da Engel ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt (habe nie herausgefunden wann das sein soll) nicht mehr körperlich altern. Der Ältere von den Beiden trat vor aber blieb in einem gebührenden Abstand zu mir stehen. Sieh an! Er weiß was sich gehört.

Ihr müsst meinem Begleiter verzeihen wenn er etwas taktlos war, aber wir irren schon seit einer Woche in diesem Wald umher und haben bisher keinen Weg hinaus gefunden. Eine Woche! Das ist gut! Anscheinend mag sie der Wald nicht besonders.

Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist würde ich euch bitten uns den Weg ins nächste Dorf zu zeigen. Ich zwang mich dazu keine Miene zu verziehen. Jetzt ist es wichtig das sie mir glauben, das ich nur ein Mensch bin. Anscheinend hat mich mein Vater gerade noch früh genug warnt hat.

Habe ich denn ein andere Wahl? Die Frage überraschte ihn. Er überlegte einen Moment bevor er leise lachte.

Ihr seid kühn. Aber ihr habt die Wahl. Wir werden euch zu nichts zwingen. Na,das baut mich jetzt aber auf. Ich forschte in seinem Blick nach einem Hintergedanken aber da war nichts. Er meinte das was er sagte. Seine violetten Augen lagen durchdringend auf mir. Seltsam bisher dachte ich immer das nur Dämonen diese Augenfarbe besitzen. Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen. Ich werde wohl nicht drumherum kommen ihnen zu helfen. Die sehen hartnäckig aus und mit zwei Engeln finden die mich überall im Wald.

Wie ihr meint. Ich führe euch. Noch ehe ich mich versah griff der Adlige nach meiner Hand küsste sie. Was ist denn in den gefahren!

Ich wusste ihr würdet uns helfen. Wütend entzog ich ihm meine Hand wieder und hätte ihm an liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Stattdessen funkelte ich ihn nur eisig an und deutet in Richtung des Sees. Ruhig Blut!

Ihr solltet lieber eure Pferde holen. Sie würden eine Nacht allein in diesem Wald nicht überleben. Wir haben viele Wölfe hier. Bei den letzten Worten konnte ich es nicht vermeiden das sich ein leichtes Lächeln um meine Lippen legte. Aber sie scheinen es kaum zu bemerken. Schade.

Ihr hab sicher recht. Quirin, Raguel würdet ihr sie bitte holen. Der junge Engel war angesichts dieser Anordnung nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber davon ließ sich der Ältere in keinster Weise beeindrucken. Der Adlige, Quirin fügte sich dagegen ohne Widerspruch in die Anweisung. Noch ehe er ging segnete mich Raguel mit einem solch giftigen Blick das ich fast zusammenzuckte. Er kann mich also nicht leiden. Auf einmal spürte ich den dicken Stoff eines Mantels auf meinen Schultern.

Ihr müsst ihn entschuldigen er ist noch sehr jung und weiß nicht wie man mit Frauen umzugehen hat. Das brachte mich zum Lachen. Anscheinend glaubt dieser Engel wirklich ich würde mir etwas aus dem Verhalten seines Begleiters machen.

Ist schon gut. Wir sollten uns beeilen wenn wir noch vor der Dämmerung im Dorf ankommen wollen. Sein Blick lag anerkennend auf mir. Was denn? Daran ist doch nun wirklich nichts ungewöhnliches.

Gut, wenn ihr meint. Übrigens nennt man mich Ezechiel. Soll ich mich nun geehrt fühlen oder nicht nicht? Er spricht diesen Namen aus als müsste er selbst einem Menschen etwas sagen. Das tut er zwar auch, aber ich habe nicht vor ihn das wissen zu lassen. Ezechiel ist einer der wenigen Engel (neben meiner Mutter) die die Erlaubnis besitzen die Erde zu besuchen wann immer es ihnen beliebt und ich habe den Eindruck das er dieses Mal einen ganz besonderen Grund dafür hat. Es sieht ganz so aus als wartet er darauf das ich ihm nun auch meinen Namen verrate aber dazu kam ich nicht mehr, da seine Begleiter mit den Pferden wiederkamen. Plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Die Drei saßen auf und ich schnappte mir die Zügel von Ezechiels Pferd, da ich einfach voraussetzte das er den Trupp anführte. Sieht jedenfalls stark danach aus. Die Sandalen hatte ich inzwischen einfach an meinen Gürtel gebunden, da ich keine Lust hatte sie jetzt noch anzuziehen. Ich hoffe nur das ich den Weg aus dem Unterholz auch so finden werde und das sie im Dorf weder Cee noch Remiriel begegnen. Das wäre fatal.

Kurz vor Einbruch der Dämmerung hatten wir die Handelsstraße im Wald erreicht an deren Ende man schon die Lichter des Dorfes sehen konnte. Erleichtert ließ ich die Zügel los. Das wäre geschafft. Die Drei konnten es kaum fassen das wir nicht einmal eine Stunde gebraucht haben um aus dem Dickicht zu kommen und ich war auch ziemlich überrascht. Anscheinend ist mein Orientierungssinn doch besser als ich dachte. Bis zum Dorf wird es zu Fuß wohl noch eine Stunde dauern. Hoffentlich reiten die schon mal vor damit ich meine Abkürzung benutzen kann. Doch ich hatte nicht mit Ezechiel gerechnet. Er ritt auf einmal nah an mich heran und hob mich vor sich auf das Pferd bevor er er dieses in den Galopp zwang.

Was soll das! Laßt mich auf der Stelle wieder runter! Er lachte nur und nahm keinerlei Rücksicht auf meine Flüche und Verwünschungen. Erst als wir den Marktplatz erreichten stoppte er sein Pferd und stieg ab. Stinksauer sprang ich zu Boden und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Was denkt sich dieser Kerl! Der lacht ja immer noch.

Wirklich, ihr seid erstaunlich. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm noch eine verpasst, aber eine Hand hinderte mich daran.

Wage es nie wieder ihn zu schlagen. Wütend sah ich hinter mich und somit direkt in Raguels finsteres Gesicht. Es wäre besser für ihn mich loszulassen.

Laß sie sofort los! Der scharfe Tonfall überraschte sowohl Raguel als auch mich.

Aber Ezechiel sie- 

Hatte allen Grund dazu, also laß sie los! Immer noch rot vor Wut gehorchte er schließlich widerwillig. Alles klar, er kann mich nicht leiden. Ist ja nichts Neues. Das heißt von jetzt an muß ich in seiner Nähe verdammt vorsichtig sein. Mir fiel auf das der Adlige immer noch fehlte obwohl er doch eigentlich direkt hinter uns hätte sein müssen.

Wo ist denn euer Begleiter abgeblieben? Raguel stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus woraufhin ihn Ezechiel vernichtend ansah. Sofort lief er wieder rot an und senkte den Blick. Sieh an, sieh an. Kann es sein das dieser Engel verliebt ist?

Ich wusste ihr würdet mich vermissen. Oh ich werd dich gleich! Allerdings sorgte sein Lächeln dafür das meine aufkeimende Kampfeslust verrauchte. Er sieht aus wie jemanden der endlich das höchste Glück auf Erden gefunden hat. Seine Augen strahlten so glücklich wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Ich kann unmöglich noch böse auf ihn sein.

Seht ihr Ezechiel es ist wie ich gesagt habe. Es gibt dieses Dorf. Na dann werde ich nicht länger stören und mich verdrücken. Um eine Unterkunft werden die sich ja wohl noch alleine kümmern können. Weit kam ich allerdings nicht.

Mama! MAMA! Das reichte aus um mich leichenblaß werden zu lassen. Mein Sohn hört sich selten verzweifelt an und wenn er es doch einmal tut, dann kann man davon ausgehen das er etwas Schreckliches gesehen oder gespürt hat. Ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten stürmte er auf mich zu und vergrub seinen Kopf in meinen Armen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Tante Cyrill ist... sie ist... komm schnell! Noch während er das sagte fiel mir auf das jemand einen Bann über ihn gelegt hatte der verbarg was er wirklich war. Ich wünschte mein Vater hätte das auch bei mir getan. Was ist nur passiert? Cyrill muß etwas Schreckliches passiert sein. Doch was? Endlich hatte er sich etwas beruhigt und sah mich fest an.

Bitte Mama, du musst ihr unbedingt helfen. Keiner kann das schaffen außer dir. Er wartete nicht mehr auf eine Antwort sondern zog so fest an meiner Hand das ich ihm einfach folgen musste. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich gerade noch erkennen wie ein Mann und zwei Engel uns folgten. Erst als wir das Anwesen von Darien erreicht hatten kamen wir zum Stehen. Cyrill ist seine älteste Tochter und erwartet zur Zeit ihr zweites Kind und ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung warum mein Sohn so sehr in Panik geraten ist. An der Tür warteten auf uns schon Shion und Darien. Beide waren so blaß das es mir Angst machte. Als sie mich sahen traten sie sofort ein Stück zur Seite damit ich an ihnen vorbei ins Haus gelangen konnte. Ich verlor keine Zeit mehr und rannte sofort ins Schlafzimmer. Allein bei dem Geruch der mir entgegen schlug drehte sich mir fast der Magen um. Es roch nach Erbrochenem, Blut und so wie es aussieht hat sich auch ihr Darm entleert. Noch schlimmer wurde es als ich die abgemagerte Gestalt auf dem Bett sah. Sie wird sterben wenn ihr nicht helfe.

An Cyrills Bett saßen sowohl ihre Mutter als auch Saeko, ihre Großmutter. Beide waren ebenso blaß wie schon zuvor Shion und Darien. Auch die restlichen Mitglieder der Familie hatten sich in diesem Zimmer eingefunden. Alle, bis auf Remiriel aber darüber kann ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen.

Warum? Warum habt ihr denn nichts gesagt? Ich merkte das meine Stimme schwankte, obwohl ich genau wusste das sie das besser nicht sollte. Wenn Darien doch nur früher etwas gesagt hätte wäre Cyrills Leben nie in Gefahr gewesen. Langsam erhob sich Saeko und legte mir sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es tut gut zu wissen das sie immer diese Ruhe bewahrt, egal was passiert. Es hilft einem selbst ruhig zu bleiben und nachzudenken, bevor man sich zu unüberlegten Handlungen hinreißen lässt.

Weil sie es nicht wollte. Sie meinte es würde schon worübergehen. Jedem sei in der Schwangerschaft einmal unwohl. Keiner hat damit gerechnet das es sich so entwickelt. Fassunglos starrte ich auf das Bett. Von der jungen Frau die ich seit dem Tag ihrer Hochzeit kenne ist kaum noch etwas zu vorhanden. Sie ähnelt mehr einer Toten als allem Anderen. Nein, es wird nicht leicht werden sie zu retten und ich muß mich beeilen.

Verlaßt den Raum. Alle! Es war kaum mehr ein Flüstern das jetzt über meine Lippen drang aber sie gehorchten. Jeder von ihnen segnete mich beim Hinausgehen mit einem Blick der zeigte wie sehr sie mir vertrauen und hoffen das ich sie retten kann. Aber dieses Mal kann selbst ich das nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Erst als sich die Türen hinter mir schlossen näherte ich mich dem Bett und sank neben ihr in die Knie.

Cyrill? Cyrill hörst du mich? Ganz langsam drehte sich ihr Kopf zu mir herum. Ihre Augen hatten fast allen Glanz verloren. Sie wirken müde und matt.

Suru? Sie brach ab, als sich in ihrem Blick etwas wie Erkennen wiederspiegelte.

Suru, es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte nicht... Weiter konnte sie nicht mehr sprechen ihre Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Mit tränengefüllten Augen sah sie mich an. Sie weiß also, das sie bald sterben wird.

Nicht. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich werde dir helfen. Es gelang ihr so etwas wie ein Lächeln zu stande zu bringen.

Versprich das du mein Kind rettest. Es kostete mich all meine Willenskraft nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Das klingt so als hätte sie sich bereits mit dem Tod abgefunden.

Das werde ich und dich ebenfalls, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Mit einem leichten Seufzer schloß sie die Augen und als ich nach ihrem Puls tastete merkte ich wie wenig Zeit mir nur noch blieb, bevor es endgültig zu spät sein würde.

Wie von selbst kamen die alten Formeln in einer Sprache die niemand außer Engel und Dämonen mehr kennt über meine Lippen und schon bald wurde der gesamte Raum in ein angenehmes, grünliches Licht gehaucht. Doch es reichte noch nicht um sie vollkommen zu heilen. Erst als ich fast meine gesamten Kräfte einsetzte verließ die Krankheit ihren Körper endgültig und ich konnte damit beginnen diesen zu heilen. Ihr geht es jetzt wieder besser und auch ihr Kind hat keinerlei Schäden davontragen. Nur hat dieses es kaum erwarten können endlich das Licht der Welt zu erblicken und so habe ich neben der Heilung auch noch eine Geburt durchführen müssen. Es wird Darien freuen das er nun zwei Enkel hat. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen, das kaum ein Minute älter ist als ihr Bruder. Zufrieden öffnete ich alle Fenster im Raum um endlich diesen unangenehmen Geruch zu vertreiben. Ein Blick zurück zeigte mir das friedliche Bild einer jungen Mutter mit ihren Kindern. Ja, ihnen geht es wieder gut. Allerdings wird mir auf einmal sehr schmerzhaft bewusst wie stark ich meine Kräfte strapaziert habe. In meinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Wenn nicht plötzlich Shion neben mir gestanden und mich festgehalten hätte wäre ich höchstwahrscheinlich zu Boden gegangen. Dankbar sah ich ihn an. Mein Ziehvater und der beste Freund den ich je hatte. Er führte mich zurück in die Eingangshalle wo man mich schon gespannt erwartete. Nur als wir eintraten wechselte der erleichterte Gesichtsausdruck aller Anwesender in tiefste Besorgnis. Oh man, ich muß ja schrecklich aussehen.

Erst als Shion mich dazu brachte mich hinzusetzen merkte ich das meine Schwingen für alle sichtbar waren und schlaff an meinem Rücken herunter hingen. Zum Glück sind sie Weiß, da ich zum Großteil meine Engelskräfte benutzt habe um Cyrill zu heilen. Immerhin stehen auch die drei Fremden in der Halle, die mich ebenso fassungslos anstarren wie der Rest meiner Familie. Mein Sohn war der Erste der sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste und schluchzend in meine Arme sank. Sanft strich über seine Haare.

Sssst. Ganz ruhig. Da ich nicht wollte das er mir jetzt noch irgendwelche Fragen stellte sorgte ich dafür das er einschlief. Ich wusste das sie immer noch auf eine Reaktion von mir warteten.

Es geht ihr wieder gut. Kein Grund mehr zur Sorge. Doch sie sahen mich immer noch mit diesem Blick an der nur zu deutlich zeigt das sie sich noch immer Sorgen machen, aber nicht um Cyrill sondern um mich. Für sie ist in dem Moment in dem ich das Haus betreten hatte klar gewesen das es Cyrill bald wieder gut gehen würde, aber mein jetziger Anblick scheint ihnen ein Schock zu versetzen. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und tastete nach einem sicheren Halt als meine Beine fast unter mir nachgaben. Wieder war es Shion der verhinderte das ich stürzte. Was ist nur los? Mir ist so schwindelig und ich bin auf einmal todmüde.

Suru bitte, du musst ich ausruhen. Gerade wollte ich ihm sagen das er sich unnötig Sorgen macht, aber mir wurde plötzlich so schwindelig, das ich wohl besser auf ihn hören sollte.

Du hast recht. In dem ich ihm meine Schwäche so deutlich eingestand war ihm klar, das es mir alles andere als gut ging und er handelte so wie ich es wohl auch getan hätte. Er teilte jedem Mitglied der Familie eine Aufgabe zu bevor er seinen Arm fest um meine Hüfte schlang und mich so lange stützte bis wir die Pferdeställe erreicht hatten. Darien trug meinen schlafenden Sohn behutsam hinter uns her. Es dauerte etwas bis die Pferde bereit waren aber noch viel schwieriger erwies es sich für Shion mit meinen Schwingen fertig zu werden, die immer noch nicht verschwunden waren und so sehr ich mich auch bemühte sie taten es einfach nicht. Je länger ich dort stand desto müder wurde ich.

Wenn ihr erlaubt. Diese Stimme, ist das nicht Ezechiel? Was ist das? Wieso ist Shion so aufgebracht? Ist er es denn nicht der mich auf das Pferd hebt und festhält? Wenn ich doch nur nicht so müde wäre...

Schnell kommt her! Sie wacht auf! Was? Wer? Cyrill? Aber ihr ging es doch vorhin noch gut. Verdammt! Ich habe mir doch so viel Mühe gegeben! Immer noch todmüde versuchte ich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Nicht Suru! Irritiert sah ich Saeko an. Wieso ist sie so besorgt? Mir geht es gut, oder etwa nicht?

Suru, du bist krank. Bitte bleib liegen. Krank! Ich! Soweit ich mich zurück erinnern kann bin ich noch nie krank gewesen. Wieder versuchte ich mich aufsetzen aber im selben Augenblick wurde mir fast schwarz vor Augen. Ist mir schlecht! Erschöpft sank ich zurück in die Kissen. Wieso? Wieso bin ich plötzlich so schwach? Wütend ballte ich meine Hände zusammen und schlug damit solange gegen die Matratze bis Saeko sie festhielt. So besorgt wie jetzt habe ich sie noch nie gesehen.

Hör auf! Bitte hör auf damit! Du bist krank! Sie klingt völlig verzweifelt. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wie ich mich jetzt verhalten soll. Kranksein ist für mich etwas vollkommen Neues.

Wie geht es den Anderen? Oh Gott, ist das wirklich meine Stimme! Sie klingt so zerbrechlich, so schwach und fremd...

Es geht ihnen gut, aber sie machen sich Sorgen um dich. Sie war den Tränen nahe aber irgendwie sieht es auch so aus als würde sie sich freuen. Trotzdem weint sie? Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Mir brummt der Schädel. Was geht denn bloß vor sich? Nachdem sie mir mit schier unerschöpflichen Überredungsversuchen etwas Suppe eingeflößt hatte verließ sie den Raum wieder. Ich fühle mich immer noch völlig erschlagen. Die Suppe bekommt meinem Magen auch nicht sonderlich. Es geht mir kein bisschen besser und das macht mir langsam aber sicher doch Sorgen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir, aber was?

Ich starrte die Decke des Zimmers an als wäre sie mein persönlicher Feind. Ich haße es hilflos zu sein! An jedem anderen Tag hätte mich nichts und niemand mehr im Bett halten können. Ich möchte wissen wie es Cyrill und den Kindern geht und wie Darien das alles verkraftet hat, aber jeder Versuch aufzustehen erwies sich schon im Vorfeld als hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Sobald ich es endlich in eine aufrechte Sitzposition schaffte wurde mir so schwindelig das ich augenblicklich wieder zurück sank. Was mich nicht daran hinderte es immer wieder zu probieren bis ich nach einer halben Stunde so dermaßen erschöpft war, das ich einfach liegen bleiben mußte. Ich bin klitschnaß geschwitzt und bestimmt wird sich Saeko wieder über meinen Dickschädel aufregen, aber was soll's? Es ist nicht zu ändern. Find dich damit ab das du krank bist.

Ah ha, ihr seid also endlich wach. Diese Stimme... Mühsam drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und sah einen der drei Fremden die ich ins Dorf gebegleitet hatte in der Tür stehen. Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett.

Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht das ihr überhaupt nicht mehr aufwachen würdet. Irgendwie brachte mich das zum Lachen wenn auch nicht für lange, da ich kurz darauf einen Hustanfall bekam. Er sah mich mit demselben sorgenvollen Blick an wie kurz zuvor Saeko. Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!

Alles halb so schlimm. Mein Versuch so zu tun als wäre nichts erstarb aber im selben Augenblick. Ohne noch groß Rücksicht auf seine Anwesenheit zu nehmen entleerte sich mein Mageninhalt auf den Fußboden. Fassunglos starrte ich den Boden an. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr was schlimmer ist dieses ständige Schwindelgefühl oder der Brechreiz.

Man hat euch wohl noch nicht gesagt wie lange ihr bewusstlos gewesen seit? Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Stört er sich nicht an dem was gerade passiert ist? Es ist mir so peinlich! Am liebsten würde ich mich jetzt unter der Decke verkriechen und bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht wieder darunter hervorkommen.

Es sind jetzt schon fast zwei Wochen vergangen seitdem wir euch begegnet sind. Das reichte um mich aufspringen zu lassen. Leider gaben meine Beine in dem Moment nach als sie den Boden berührten. Zwei Wochen! Ich kann es nicht fassen! Noch viel weniger faßte ich das er mich auffing als wäre mein Gewicht gar nicht vorhanden. Trotzdem, wenn ich zwei Wochen lang weggetreten war dann muß ich jetzt unbedingt nach den Anderen sehen. Wer weiß was inzwischen alles passiert ist.

Sachte, sachte. Ihr seid zu schwach um jetzt schon aufstehen zu können. Langsam bin ich es leid diesen Satz zu hören. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an und befreite mich aus seinem Griff. Es wäre doch gelacht wenn ich noch länger im Bett liegen müsste. Ich schaffte es tatsächlich auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Es geht mir gut. Prombt ging ich zu Boden. Shit! Ich schaffte es nicht mehr einen Fluch zurück zu halten. Ganze drei Schritte habe ich geschafft. Na wunderbar!

Warte! Ich helfe euch. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung sorgte ich dafür das er seine ausgestreckte Hand zurück zog. Fassunglos starrte er mich an.

Das ist purer Leichtsinn! Eure Kräfte sind vollkommen erschöpft! Ihr könnt nicht erwarten das es euch von jetzt auf gleich wieder besser geht. Als wenn ich das selbst nicht am Allerbesten weiß, aber hier geht es ums Prinzip! Ich habe es bisher immer geschafft alle Schwächen meines Körpers zu besiegen und daran wird sich jetzt und auch in Zukunft nichts ändern! Mühsam schaffte ich es wieder auf die Beine und auch wenn diese zittern wie Espenlaub ich stehe. Triumphierend sah ich ihn an.

Seht ihr? Es klappt! Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte irgendetwas von jugendlichem Leichtsinn. Es kann mir egal sein. Viel wichtiger ist es jetzt die Tür zu erreichen. Zu behaupten es würde gut klappen wäre gelogen, aber immerhin ich kam nach geraumer Zeit doch vor ihr an. Allerdings bekomme ich jetzt kaum noch Luft und muß mich an ihr abstützen. Vor meinen Augen tanzten unzählige schwarze Punkte. Im selben Moment würde die Tür mit viel Schwung geöffnet und jemand stürmte in den Raum. Ich war weder auf das Eine noch auf das Andere vorbereitet und verlor dadurch mein mühsam erkämpftes Gleichgewicht. Wäre da nicht plötzlich ein starker Arm gewesen der mich auffing hätte ich erneut auf dem Boden gelegen.

Verdammt noch mal Raguel! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das man ein Zimmer nicht so betritt! Ach, stimmt ja. Zwei der Fremden sind Engel. Das hatte ich fast vergessen.

Aber Ezechiel ich wollte doch nur- 

Egal was es ist. So benimmt man sich nicht in Gegenwart eines Kranken! Was wird das unterbewusste Beeinflußung! Raguel warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder aus dem Raum stürmte. Er ist tatsächlich in Ezechiel verliebt. Dieses Mal habe ich seine Gefühle deutlich genug spüren können.

Ich bin nicht krank! Zu meinem größten Erstaunen klingt meine Stimme schon wieder recht kräftig.

Aber sicher ihr seid nicht krank, nur ein bisschen schwach. So wie der mit mir redet könnte man meinen er spricht mit einem trotzigen Kind. Noch viel weniger passt mir das ich plötzlich in seinen Armen liege und er mich zurück ins Bett trägt. Etwas das bisher einzig und allein Remiriel vorbehalten war. Und nichts, aber wirklich gar nichts konnte verhindern das Ezechiel dieses Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte.

Ihr solltet wirklich liegen bleiben. Wenn der jetzt glaubt das ein Lächeln von ihm reicht damit ich mich geschlagen gebe, dann hat er sich gewaltig geschnitten. Mein Kampfgeist kehrt gerade zurück.

Nein! Wieder versuchte ich aus dem Bett zu kommen, aber dieses Mal hielt er mich an beiden Schultern fest und drängte mich zurück in die Kissen.

Verdammt noch mal! Bleibt endlich liegen! Sein Griff verstärkte sich noch weiter und ich schrie leise auf. Nein, ich bin wirklich nicht in der Verfassung es jetzt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Ich muß mich geschlagen geben. Er merkte das meine Gegenwehr erschlaffte und ließ meine Schultern wieder los.

Ihr seid schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe wisst ihr das? Erst jetzt fällt mir auf das er ebenfalls schwitzt. Hatte ich etwa doch noch so viel Kraft übrig?

Und ihr seid ungerecht! Verblüfft sah er mich an.

Bitte! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um euch. Belustigt zwinkerte ich ihm zu. Hat er denn wirklich keine Ahnung was ich meine?

Ich meine euren Begleiter. Ihr behandelt ihn ziemlich schlecht. Fast Augenblicklich bekamen seine Wangen einen leichten Rotton. Also doch!

Ihr habt es bemerkt? So nicht! Die Anwort auf diese Frage kann er sich schön selbst geben. Er ist alt genug um mit so etwas fertig werden zu können. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher das er weiß was ich meine.

Bitte? Hey, das klingt tatsächlich so als hätte ich nicht den geringsten Dunst wovon er gerade spricht. Man bin ich gut!

Ich meine ihr wisst was er mir bedeutet? Oh ha, er glaubt mir wirklich. Vorsichtig verlagerte ich mein Gewicht auf die Seite und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Jetzt begriff er das ich schon die ganze Zeit sehr voll wusste von was wir sprachen. Schließlich habe ich doch damit angefangen, oder?

Ihr habt mich reingelegt! Aber nicht doch! Ich! Niemals! Ich musste lachen. Sein empörter Gesichtsausdruck spricht Bände.

Meint ihr? Es macht Spaß zu sehen wir er allmählich ins Schwitzen gerät da er mit meinen Antworten nicht zurecht kommt. Allerdings hatte er nach weiteren zehn Minuten den Bogen so gut raus, das wir uns gegenseitig hereinlegen konnten. Dabei merkte ich allerdings auch wie sehr sich meine Kräfte in der Zwischenzeit erschöpft hatten. Im Prinzip bin ich jetzt mehr als dankbar dafür das ich einfach so im Bett liegen kann. Eine Frage konnte ich mir trotz allem nicht verkneifen. Dafür bin ich inzwischen viel zu neugierig.

Warum sagt ihr es ihm nicht einfach? Sofort schlug sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, der vorher noch warm und offen gewesen war ins völlige Gegenteil um.

Ihr wisst nicht was ihr da sagt! Wenn er davon ausgeht, das ich das nicht gehört habe dann irrt er sich gewaltig. Vor allem passt es mir nicht das er mich nach wie vor behandelt als sein ich ein kleines Kind. Krank oder nicht, das geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven!

Und ob ich das weiß! Nur warum zum Henker macht ihr so ein Drama daraus? Er sah mich vollkommen fassunglos an. Was denn? Es ist zwar nicht gerade das was man normal nennt, aber das ist die Beziehung meiner Eltern ja schließlich auch nicht.

Oh nein, das wisst ihr nicht! Ihr seid in eurem gesamten Leben noch nie mit den Regeln des Himmels konfrontiert worden. Ansonsten würdet ihr nicht so reden! Es sieht ganz so aus als würde mit sich selbst kämpfen ob er mir noch mehr sagen soll oder nicht. Also machte ich es ihm leicht und wartete ab. Es dauerte nicht lange und er sprach leise weiter.

Engeln ist die Liebe, vor allem die körperliche Liebe zu einander untersagt. Es ist Gottes Gesetz und gerade deswegen entstehen manchmal Mischlinge zwischen Menschen und Engeln so wie ihr es seid. Keiner von uns kann das auf Dauer verhindern auch wenn wir es eigentlich besser wissen sollten. Moment mal! Er meint doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht das ich das Produkt eines Engels bin der seine Hormone nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Was für ein Witz! Nun gut, die Wahrheit werde ich ihm wohl kaum sagen können, wenn ich meinen Hals behalten möchte.

Aber bezieht sich dieses Gesetz nicht ausschließlich auf weibliche Engel? Wenn ich euch richtig verstehe soll dieses Gesetz doch nur verhindern das Engel untereinander Kinder zeugen, oder? Er gab einen leichten Seufzer von sich. Treffer!

Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre wie ihr meint, aber ich würde ihn nur erschrecken. Er ist zu jung um so etwas zu verstehen. Ich will ihm nicht seine Unschuld nehmen. Beinahe hätte ich gelacht. Er hört sich an wie ein Priester der sich seiner nur allzu menschlichen Gefühle zum ersten Mal bewusst wird.

Und wenn es genau das ist was er will? Würdet ihr ihm diesen Wunsch auch weiterhin verwehren? Er lief knallrot an und begann plötzlich zu husten. Anscheinend wird ihm das Thema langsam aber sicher zu heikel. Besser ich wechsel es. Lange werde ich mich ohnehin nicht mehr wach halten können.

Ist schon gut, ihr müsst mir nicht antworten wenn ihr nicht wollt. Sichtlich erstaunt über mein plötzliches Einlenken stutzte er kurz bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Er hat Charme das muß man ihm lassen. Egal was er macht es sieht immer so aus als würde er Komplimente verteilen.

Wirklich ihr seit einzigartig! Noch nie hat man so mit mir gesprochen. Ich fange an euch zu mögen, auch wenn ihr ein Mischling seit. Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen! Allerdings knuffte er mich kurz darauf derart freundschaftlich in die Seite, das mir sofort klar wurde, das er mich lediglich auf den Arm nahm.

Ihr müsst gut auf euch passen. In dieser Gegend soll sich ein Dämon herumtreiben und für den wärt ihr eine verdammt leichte Beute. Da ist es, das Thema, das ich am Liebsten ignorieren würde, da ich nur zu genau weiß wer sich hinter diesem angeblichen Dämon verbirgt. Zu meinem Glück bemerkte er aber meine stetig ansteigende Müdigkeit und verabschiedete sich. An der Tür drehte er sich allerdings doch noch einmal um.

Eines wundert mich. In der ganzen Zeit die ich mit euch gesprochen habe habt ihr nicht einmal gefragt wie es eurem Sohn geht. Ich antwortete ihm im Halbschlaf.

Weil ich weiß das er mit Quirin und Raguel auf dem Marktplatz ist und sich dort die Vorbereitungen für das Sternenfest ansieht. Wenn ihn das überraschte so bekam ich es nicht mehr mit. Ich versank in die dunkle Welt des Schlafes.

Wie schlimm es mich erwischt hatte bemerkte ich erst als ich nach einer Woche immer noch nicht ohne Hilfe stehen konnte. Allerdings weiß ich inzwischen warum das so ist. Mein Vater hat in einem meiner Träume eine Botschaft versteckt. Er hat nicht nur die Kräfte meines Sohnes versiegelt und dessen Erinnerungen daran, sondern auch den Teil meiner Kräfte die dämonischer Natur sind. Deshalb geht es mir so schlecht. Nur in Kombination kann ich meine Kräfte derart verausgaben ohne mich darum kümmern zu müssen hinterher einen Schwächeanfall zu bekommen. Sie stärkten sich gegenseitig und nun fehlt mir ein Teil davon. Schöner Mist! Das kann Tage dauern bis ich wieder einigermaßen fit bin. Hoffentlich passiert das noch vor dem Sternenfest. Ich habe schon vor Wochen hoch und heilig versprochen an diesem Tag zu singen und ich will mein Versprechen auf jeden Fall halten. Argh! Ich habe ja noch nicht mal mit den Proben angefangen! Oh verdammt, das wird eine Katastrophe geben wenn ich nicht bald loslege. Im Prinzip muß ich dafür auch nur aus diesem Stuhl kommen in den mich Shion vorhin gesetzt hat und mir den Text holen der immer noch zusammengerollt auf dem Regal in der Küche liegt. Zusammen mit all den anderen Sachen die wir für das Sternenfest noch brauchen würden. Das ist ein Weg von circa zwanzig Metern. Eigentlich kein Problem, aber ich habe bisher gerade mal drei Schritte an der Wand entlang geschafft bevor meine Knie wieder unter mir nachgaben und ich zu Boden ging. Es ist momentan also eher ein schirr unüberwindbares Hindernis, aber es ist zu schaffen. Also gut, dann wollen wir mal! Erst aufstehen, dann vorsichtig stehen bleiben und darauf warten das der Pudding in den Beinen wieder verschwindet.

Gut so! Und jetzt erst einen Fuß, dann den zweiten Fuß und ab bis zur Wand. Alles kein Problem!

Langsam, langsam jetzt nichts überstürzen. Der Türrahmen ist eine Hindernis. Das sind fünf Schritte ohne jegliche Stütze. Okay, noch einmal kurz Kräfte sammeln und los!

Oh, oh das plötzliche Schwanken ist gar nicht gut. Reiß dich zusammen! Du hast es fast geschafft! Ah endlich! Die Küche. Puh! Zum Glück ist gerade keiner da. Nicht auszudenken was ich mir wieder anhören dürfte wenn mich Saeko oder Shion bei dieser Aktion erwischen würden.

Wo ist denn jetzt diese Schriftrolle? Ich hatte sie doch hier irgendwo hin gelegt. Ein Blick nach oben vertrieb allerdings meinen gesamten Optimismus. Sie liegt zwar in dem Regal, aber in der letzten und damit auch auf der obersten Reihe. Also fast unter der Decke. Toll, ganz toll! Und wie komme ich da jetzt rauf? Die Lösung kam quasi wie von selbst. Meine Kräfte verselbständigten sich auf einmal und die Rolle fiel einfach in meine Hand. Vollkommen perplex sah ich sie an. Wie habe ich das denn gemacht? Ich denke ich bin noch zu schwach für so was. Auch gut, anscheinend erhole ich mich langsam. Auf zum Rückweg! Der erweißt sich allerdings als weitaus schwieriger als gedacht und schon nach der Hälfte der Strecke merkte ich, das ich es unmöglich allein schaffen würde. Meine Beine gaben unter mir nach und so sehr ich es auch versuchte ich konnte einfach nicht mehr aufstehen. Vollkommen frustriert blieb ich also auf halben Weg zwischen Küche und Terasse sitzen und wartete darauf das mich jemand finden und mir einen Vortrag von wegen unbedachtes Handeln halten würde. Mist! Aber immerhin habe ich es ganz allein geschafft an den Text zu kommen. An für sich gar keine so schlechte Leistung für jemanden der angeblich zu krank ist um sich überhaupt allein zu bewegen.

Was macht ihr denn hier! Soll ich darauf jetzt wirklich antworten oder kommt er selber drauf? Mich wundert so wieso was Raguel auf einmal in unserem Haus sucht.

Ihr wisst doch ganz genau das ihr liegen bleiben sollt. Ezechiel hat wirklich recht. Ihr habt einen schrecklichen Dickkopf. Habe ich da gerade so etwas wie einen scherzenden Unterton vernommen? Seit wann kann er mich denn leiden? Bisher bin ich doch das absolute Lieblingsziel für seine giftigen Blicke gewesen. Vor allem seit dem Ezechiel mich quasi jeden Tag aufsuchte um mit mir zu sprechen. Quirin dagegen habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Soweit man mir gesagt hat ist er voll und ganz in die Vorbereitungen des Sternenfestes mit eingebunden worden. Vor allem nachdem er versehntlich in Shions Gegenwart erwähnt hat was er für mich empfindet. Er kann einem fast leid tun. So wie ich Shion und die Anderen kenne haben sie ihm danach nicht die Geringste Chance gelassen sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken. Eher ganz im Gegenteil sie deckten ihn so sehr damit ein, das ihm kaum noch Zeit blieb um mich zu besuchen, aber ich war ihnen nicht böse. Es ist ihre Art zu zeigen das sie sich Sorgen um mich machen und zu verhindern das noch mehr Schwierigkeiten auf mich zu kommen. Denn wie sich herausgestellt hat ist Quirin nicht irgendein Adliger, sondern ausgerechnet der Neffe von Dayne de Avido und das macht allen doch langsam aber sicher ziemliche Sorgen. Mal ganz abgesehen von den zwei Engeln die ja auch nichts über mein wahres ich erfahren dürfen. Die ganze Sache ist ziemlich verworren.

Ah, ihr redet nicht mit mir! Bitte, dann laß ich euch eben hier sitzen und ihr könnt warten bis der Nächste kommt und euch findet! Momentchen mal! So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Immerhin bin ich nicht sonderlich scharf darauf mir schon wieder eine Santdpauke von Saeko wegen meines unbedachten Verhaltens hören zu müßen.

Nein, so ist es nicht. Ich war nur überrascht dich hier zu sehen. Inzwischen hat er sich daran gewöhnt das ich ihn ohne jeden Titel anspreche. Anfangs hat ihn das noch regelmäßig auf die Palme gebracht und genau deshalb habe ich es ja auch getan. Wenn er mich schon immer mit solchen drohenden Blicken ansieht brauche ich einfach auf meine Weise etwas Genugtung und wie sich herausstellte ist das genau der richtige Weg um diese zu erhalten. Wenigstens betont das Ezechiel immer. Laut ihm kann es Raguel auf den Tod nicht ausstehen wenn Menschen und vor allem Mischlinge mit ihm sprechen als seien sie gleichgestellt mit den höchsten Wesen des Himmels. Natürlich weiß ich das ich damit auch ein hohes Risiko eingehe, denn immerhin kann er ja auf die Idee kommen sich an mir zu rächen, nur bin ich mir sicher, das er nichts tun wird was ihn in Ezechiels Gunst fallen lassen wird.

Ihr macht mir Spaß. Mit wem habt ihr denn gerechnet? Vielleicht mit Ezechiel? Es tut mir leid euch enttäuschen zu müssen aber er schläft noch. Ihr werdet mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Da ist er wieder. Dieser kühle Charme den ich so sehr an ihm liebe. Man kann wirklich auf die Idee kommen das er mich mag. Aber was soll das heißen Ezechiel schläft noch? Er steht doch sonsten immer mit dem ersten Hahnenschrei auf und jetzt haben wir schon fast Mittag. Anstatt auf meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu achten hob mich Raguel einfach hoch und trug mich zurück auf die Terasse. Ganz schön kräftig der Kleine.

Nicht! Ich möchte nicht wieder zurück in den Stuhl. Kann ich nicht einfach unter dem Flieder sitzen bleiben? Er stieß ein seufzendes Geräusch, das wohl soviel wie ein ja bedeuten sollte aus und ließ mich vorsichtig in das weiche Gras gleiten. Überglücklich streckte ich mich darin aus und betrachtete das Blütenmeer über mir während der sanfte Duft des Flieders mit dem Wind zu und abnahm. Ich kann mir keinen schöneren Ort als diesen vorstellen. Mein zu Hause!

Bedeutet euch diese Welt wirklich so viel? Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Seit wann redet er mit mir? Ich habe fest damit gerechnet das er wieder geht sobald er mich abgesetzt hat. Anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt.

Oh ja! Nirgendwo bin ich so glücklich wie hier. Erneut streckte ich mich, bevor ich mich langsam auf die Seite drehte um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Man kann es sehen. Ich zog eine Augenbraue leicht an. Wie jetzt?

Ich meine man sieht euch an wie sehr ihr diese Welt liebt und sie liebt euch ebenso. Wißt ihr das? Bisher hatte ich noch nicht einmal eine Vorstellung davon das er überhaupt jemals so ein Gespräch mit mir führen würde. Wo ist der Haken bei der Sache?

Vielleicht? Allerdings strafte mich der nächste Windstoß mit dem sich ein wahrer Blütenregen über uns ergoß lügen. Ich weiß sehr genau das mich die Natur liebte und das merkte er auch. Zu meiner Überraschung begann er zu lachen.

Wirklich, er hatte recht was euch angeht. Man kann euch unmöglich das Wasser reichen oder euch hassen. Jetzt bin ich sprachlos. Wann ist Ezechiel denn zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt? Mir hat er davon bisher jedenfalls nichts erzählt.

Es ist wohl besser wenn wir in unserem Bericht nicht erwähnen das ihr hier lebt. Bericht! Was für ein Bericht? Er sah meine sichtlich aufsteigende Panik und machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung.

Macht euch nur keine Sorgen. Jeder Engel ist verpflichtet einen Bericht abzuliefern wenn er sich über längere Zeit in Assia aufhält. Das ist so üblich. Nichts worüber man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Wer hat denn diesen Schwachsinn eingeführt! Zu meiner Ausbildungszeit ist das aber noch nicht so gewesen. Nun gut, wenn er meint es ist harmlos. Bitte!

Sag mal wieso schläft Ezechiel eigentlich noch? War die letzte Nacht so anstrengend? Augenblicklich lief Raguel knallrot an und versuchte mir mehreren kläglichen Versuchen das Thema zu wechseln. Auh Backe! Jetzt habe ich das Fettnäpfchen aber voll getroffen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen ob Ezechiel nun auch in die Vorbereitungen zum Sternenfest miteingebunden worden ist oder nicht. Wer rechnet denn schon mit so was!

Entschuldige! Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein. Es geht mich schließlich nichts an. Shit! Hättest du das nicht etwas elleganter formulieren können? Es ist doch auch so schon so peinlich genug für ihn.

Nein ist schon gut. Eigentlich sollte ich euch dankbar sein. Immerhin wart ihr es die ihm... ähm, sagen wir... den richtigen Wink gegeben hat. Er ist immer noch knallrot, aber er hat seine Fassung wieder. Anscheinend hat sich Ezechiel dazu aufgerafft zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen.

Also als Wink würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Es war eher ein Tritt in den Hintern. Daraufhin brachen wir beide in schallendes Gelächter aus und ich wußte das von nun an auch Raguel zu meinen Freunden zählte. Die ganze Zeit über ist er nur eifersüchtig auf mich gewesen weil Ezechiel so viel Zeit mit mir verbracht hat und als er jetzt den Grund dafür erfahren hatte ist er einfach nur überglücklich und erleichtert. Der Knabe schwebt auf tausend Wölkchen und so schnell wird ihn dort niemand mehr herunterbekommen. In diesem Moment vermisste ich Remiriel fast schmerzhaft. Es tut weh zu wissen das er nicht eher zurück kehren kann bis die Fremden unser Dorf wieder verlassen haben. Dabei habe ich mich so gefreut das Sternenfest endlich einmal wieder mit ihm zusammen feiern zu können, aber es soll wohl nicht sein...

Was ist das eigentlich für eine Schriftrolle in euerer Hand? Dankbar dafür das er mich wieder aus meinen melancholischen Gedanken holte sah ich Raguel an und erklärte ihm die Bedeutung der Rolle für das Sternenfest mit dem Ergebnis das wir bis tief in die Abendstunden gemeinsam im Garten saßen und uns darüber unterhielten was denn nun genau das Sternenfest zu etwas Besonderem machte und warum ich dort unbedingt singen wollte. Bisher hat er mich noch nicht einmal singen hören, aber ich verspach ihm eine Überraschung auf dem Sternenfest die er nie wieder vergessen würde. Was genau ich damit meinte verriet ich ihm allerdings nicht.

Der Tag des Sternenfestes kam fast noch schneller als ich erwartet hatte. Zum Glück geht es mir inzwischen wesentlich besser auch wenn ich hin und wieder noch einen kleinen Schwächeanfall habe. Für den kurzen Auftritt zum Höhepunkt des Festes reicht es alle mal und genau wie alle anderen fieberte ich diesem regelrecht entgegen. Das Fest dauerte schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden an und alle waren in ausgelassener Stimmung. War es doch einer der schönsten Festtage des Jahres. Erst als die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont versunken war und sich die ersten Sterne am Himmel zeigten war es an der Zeit für mich das Kleid zu wechseln. In einem unbeobachteten Moment schlich ich mich aus der Menschenmenge davon und betrat das Zelt in dem all unser Festgewänder lagerten. Meines hing schon fein säuberlich über einer Stuhllehne und schien nur darauf zu warten das ich es endlich anzog und somit den Höhepunkt des Festes einläutete. Ich tat ihm dem Gefallen und stellte mit Begeisterung fest, das sich die himmelblaue Seide sich ohne Probleme um meinen Körper legte.

Bisher habe ich bei jedem Probelauf Hilfe gebraucht um es anzuziehen aber anscheinend habe ich den Dreh raus. Sie fällt es genau richtig. Über die linke Schulter lang nach hinten und an der Seite nur einmal eng um die Brust und dann hinunter zur Hüfte. Zufrieden befestigte ich die goldene Spange in Form des abnehmenden Mondes an der linken Schulter, wo sie den Stoff locker zusammenhielt und streifte mir je einen Silberreif über das linke Handgelenk und um den rechten Knöchel. Dazu kamen noch ein Halsband aus Silber und ein dünner Goldkranz der mein Haar zusammenhielt und verhinderte das es mir in die Stirn fiel.

Der Klang von mehreren Trommeln sagte mir das es allmählich Zeit wurde und noch einmal wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als das mich jetzt Remiriel und meine Eltern sehen könnten, aber ich weiß nur zu genau dass das nicht möglich ist. Kopf hoch! Die Anderen warten auf dich! Mach ihnen keine Schande in dem du jetzt in Selbstmitleid zerfließt. Heute ist der schönste Tag des Jahres und genauso soll man ihn auch feiern! Entschlossen streifte ich mir einen dunklen Umhang über und verließ das Zelt in Richtung Marktplatz.

Der Klang der Trommeln wurde leiser und während sie langsam verstummten erhoben sich die anderen Instrumente zu einer sanften Melodie die sich wie ein Welle allmählich über den gesamten Festplatz, was im Prinzip das ganze Dorf war, wobei der Marktplatz das Zentrum darstellt verteilte. Hier würde der Höhepunkt des Festes stattfinden und ich kann schon jetzt die gespannte Erwartung der Anderen spüren. Die Älteren wissen schon was kam aber für die Jüngeren ist es meist das erste Mal das sie an diesem Fest teilnehmen und ihre Anspannung ist um einiges höher als die der Anderen. Geduldig wartete ich in der Dunkelheit auf das Zeichen, denn nur eine zu frühe Bewegung würde alles andere ruinieren und ich wollte keinen von ihnen entstäuschen. Erst als ich den ersten kleinen, leuchtenden Punkt am Himmel entdeckte setzte ich mich langsam in Bewegung und ließ den Mantel achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Ihn brauchte ich jetzt nicht mehr.

Kaum hatte ich den Platz betreten änderte sich die bisher sanft vor sich hinplätschernde Melodie in etwas forderndes und ich gab ihr das wonach sie verlangte. Eine Stimme durch die sie sich mitteilen konnte und somit für die Menschen begreiflich wurde. Mal streng, mal sanft dann wieder leise, traurig oder fröhlich so wie das Lachen eines Kindes. Diese Melodie kannte keine Grenzen und es würde noch lange dauern bis sie zu ihrem grandiosen Finale fand. Stellenweis sprach sie für sich selbst und ich konnte schweigen und mich voll ganz darauf konzentrieren meine Bewegungen mit ihr zu vereinen während sich die gesamte Stadt immer mehr von diesen kleinen, leuchtenden Punkten bevölkert wurde. Jeder einzelne von ihnen ist ein Glühwürmchen die in dieser Anzahl nur an einem Tag im Jahr auftauchen und das ist der Tag des Sternenfestes und gleichzeitig auch einer seiner Höhepunkte.

Als ich die Stufen des Tempels erreichte und von ihnen herab auf die Menschenmenge blickte dachte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick das mein Herz stehen bleiben würde. In dieser riesigen Menschenmasse entdeckte ich mehr zufällig als beabsichtigt meine Eltern und Remiriel, die mir bewundernt zu sahen. Es ist zwar nicht mehr weit bis wir den Höhepunkt des Festes erreichten, aber ihre Anwesenheit reicht aus um meine inzwischen aufkeimende Erschöpfung mit einem Schlag verschwinden zu lassen. Sie sind gekommen um mich zu sehen und das macht mich überglücklich.

Ich achtete nicht mehr länger auf das was ich tat sondern ließ mich einfach von der Melodie der Musik davontragen. Von ihrer Gewalt und Zärtlichkeit. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts kann mir jetzt noch Sorgen bereiten. Alle die ich liebe sind an einem Ort versammelt und sehen mir zu. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr nicht vor Freude zu jubeln und als die Melodie es zuließ tat ich es auch. Von ganzem Herzen dankte ich alles und jedem für diesen einzigartigen Tag. Erst als die Töne langsam in der dunklen Nacht verklangen ließ ich mich auf die Knie sinken und neigte den Kopf leicht zu Seite. Es ist worüber von nun an wird sich das Sternenfest langsam seinem Ende nähern. Aber erst bei Sonnenaufgang ist es soweit bis dahin werden wir alle noch ausgiebig feiern. Lächelnd sah ich hinauf zu Sternen und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das Remiriel unter den Zuschauern war. Wie hat er es nur geschafft unerkannt in die Stadt zu gelangen? Ich bin überglücklich!

Ohrenbetäubender Applaus und abertausende Jubelschreie rißen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich habe fast vollkommen vergessen das ich immer noch zwischen den Säulen des Tempels kniee und so eben den Höhepunkt des Festes verkündet habe. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf das mein gesamter Körper über und über mit Schweiß bedeckt ist und mein Atem nur noch ein Keuchen. Doch das ist gut so. Bisher ist es noch jedem so gegangen der diesen Teil des Festes übernommen hat. Irgendjemand legte mir einen warmen Mantel um die Schultern und führte mich langsam aber zielstrebig durch die immer noch jubelende Menge auf meine Familie zu. Der Jubel nahm kein Ende und ich fragte mich langsam was die Ursache dafür sein konnte. Erst als Shion seinen Arm um mich legte und mich somit stütze gelang es mir mich umzusehen. Es ist Quirin gewesen der mich bisher geführt hatte und er sah mich an als seie ich ein höheres Wesen. Nein, nicht nur er. Alle sehen mich aufeinmal mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick an. Sogar Ezechiel und Raguel. Ich habe keine Erklärung wieso.

Etwas verlegen zog Quirin hinter seinem Rücken einen Blumenstrauß hervor, der fast nur aus blauem Rittersporn bestand. Zögernd nahm ich ihn an. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf einmal so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und nicht zu wissen weshalb.

Wißt ihr ich dachte ihr würdet euch darüber freuen. Ich finde das diese Blumen fast dieselbe Farbe besitzen wie eure Augen. Ich bin geschmeichelt. Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht gewesen sie in dieser Gegend zu finden und doch hat er einen ganzen Strauß davon zusammengestellt.

Ich danke euch Quirin. Er murmelte etwas vollkommen unverständliches vor sich hin bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in der Menge verschwand. Was ist denn mit ihm los? Gerade wollte ich Shion danach fragen als mein Sohn auf mich zu stürmte.

Hier Mama, das soll ich dir geben! Fast wäre mein Herz stehengeblieben. Freudestrahlend hielt er mir eine blaue Rose entgegen und hat nicht die geringste Ahnung was das bedeutet. Außer mir, Ezechiel und Raguel vermute ich wird es unter allen Anwesenden nicht einen geben der das weiß.

Siehst du Mama? Deine Augen haben genau diesselbe Farbe. Anscheinend hat er vorhin Quirins Worte gehört und versuchte nun mir auf ähnliche Art und Weise ein Kompliment zu machen. Wie soll er auch wissen das diese Rose alles andere als erfreulich ist? Keiner hat ihm je erklärt das nur Dämonen in der Lage sind derartige Blumen entstehen zu lassen oder das sie nur in der Hölle erlaubt sind, da ihre Schönheit so dämonisch ist das Gott sie verbannen musste.

Vielen Dank mein Kleiner Schatz. Verräts du mir denn auch von wem diese Rose stammt? Ich hörte wie Raguel scharf die Luft einsog als ich vorsichtig an der Blüte roch aber darauf kann ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Zu viele Menschen sehen uns zu und könnten nur zu schnell alles falsch vestehen. Das Fest ist fast vorüber und ich will es ihnen jetzt nicht mehr verderben in dem ich ihnen sage das ein Dämon unter uns weilt.

Das darf ich nicht, aber er wartet im Wald auf dich. Er meint du wüsstest schon wo du nach ihm suchen mußt. Ansonsten weist dir die Rose den Weg. Ah ha, mein kleiner Spatz hat also versprochen den Mund zu halten. Gut, ich habe ihm beibegracht das man seine Versprechen nicht bricht (was ich jetzt natürlich erst einmal bereue) also werde ich wohl oder übel selbst nach dem Fremden suchen müssen.

Ihr werdet das auf keinen Fall tun! Ezechiels Ton war scharf und ließ eigentlich keinen Widerspruch mehr zu, aber ich weiß genau das ich es mir nicht leisten kann diese Aufforderung abzulehnen.

Mäßigt euren Ton oder wollt ihr allen das Fest verderben? Ich muß gehen und ich werde gehen. Allein! Noch ehe er antworten konnte hatte ich mich aus Shions Griff gelöst und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Augenblicklich stand ich am Waldrand. So habe ich wenigstens einen Vorsprung und kann mir sicher sein das mir niemand folgt. Etwas mulmig ist mir schon zu mute. Immerhin bin ich immer noch geschwächt und wahrscheinlich nicht gerade in der Verfassung um es allein mit einem Dämonen aufzunehmen, aber ich habe da schon so eine Vermutung wem ich diese Rose zu verdanken habe. Mein Vater liebt diese Pflanzen und bringt meiner Mutter bei fast jedem ihrer Treffen eine davon mit.

Lächelnd betrat ich den Wald und bemerkte verwundert das mir die Rose tatsächlich den Weg wies. Sie begann in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten und deutete immer wieder in eine bestimmte Richtung. Also gut, gehen wir! Zu meiner Überraschung bemerkte ich nach einiger Zeit das mir eine nur zu bekannte Gestalt in einem stetig gleichbleibenden Abstand folgte. Ich wußte zwar schon seit einiger Zeit das Cee sich in den Wald zurück gezogen hatte, aber so wie es aussieht läßt er mich trotzdem nicht aus den Augen. Das schmeichelte mir und ich tat ihm den Gefallen so zu tun als hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen. Auf einer Lichtung die mitten im Wald lag hörte das Leuchten der Rose plötzlich auf. Sofort wurde es Dunkel um mich herum und ich fragte mich ob es wirklich eine so kluge Idee gewesen ist allein zu gehen. Ich habe mich ziemlich weit vom Dorf entfernt und wenn ich Hilfe bräuchte wird diese auf jeden Fall zu spät kommen. Puh! Bleibt eigentlich nur zu hoffen das ich mit meiner Vermutung das diese Rose von meinem Vater stammt recht habe ansonsten gibt es Schwierigkeiten.

Du hast dir ja ganz schön Zeit gelassen. Oh scheiße! Jetzt habe Probleme! Das ist eindeutig die Stimme von Astaroth. Wo steckt der!

Ich wüsste nicht das wir uns verabredet hätten. Es ist klar das ich einer Konfrontation nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann. Verdammt was mach ich nur!

Da bin ich anderer Meinung. So plötzlich wie er vor mir stand konnte ich einen Aufschrei nicht mehr verhindern. Vor lauter Schreck wäre ich auch fast noch über mein Kleid gestolpert.

Immerhin hast du meine Nachricht bekommen. Das er daraufhin allerdings gleich meine Hand küsste passte mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich stecke ganz schön in der Tinte! Was macht der hier! Weiß er denn nicht das mein Vater und zwei Engel ganz in unserer Nähe sind. Okay, in der Nähe trifft es vielleicht nicht so ganz aber ungefähr.

Anscheinend freust du dich gar nicht über unser Wiedersehen. Ach! Wütend entzog ich ihm meine Hand. Sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen gefällt mir gar nicht.

Warum sollte ich? Weil du versucht hast mich bei unserer letzten Begegnung zu töten? Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gehofft dich nie wieder zu sehen. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und wie ich feststellen musste hatte er in der Zwischenzeit einen Bannkreis um uns herum errichtet. Wir sind jetzt für alle Anderen quasi unsichtbar. Super! Ganz toll! Und was mache ich jetzt?

Suru, was hat das zu bedeuten? Im ersten Moment wußte ich nicht was mir mehr Angst machte Raguels plötzliches Auftauchen oder Astaroths satanisches Grinsen in dem Augenblick wo er ihn entdeckte. Er ist mir also unbemerkt gefolgt. Verdammt! Meine Kräfte sind also immer noch schwächer als ich dachte. Normalerweise hätte ich Astaroths Aura meilenweit spüren müssen.

Sieh an ein kleiner Engel! Wie niedlich! Anscheinend hat sich da gerade jemand sein neues Opfer ausgesucht und Raguel hat wahrscheinlich nicht den geringsten Schimmer wer vor ihm steht.

Raguel! Mach das du wegkommst! Er ist gefährlich! Das brachte mir einen mörderischen Schlag von Astaroth ein der mich zu Boden warf. Keuchend versuchte ich wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und Astaroth daran zu hindern sich Raguel zu nähern, aber er schüttelte mich ab wie ein lästiges Insekt.

Ich dachte du hättest es damals gelernt. Gegen mich hast du keine Chance! Triumphierend sah er auf mich herunter und schickte im nächsten Moment eine Feuerkugel in Richtung Raguel der dieser nur knapp ausweichen konnte. Fast hätte sie ihn voll erwischt.

Verdammt noch mal Astaroth hör auf! Natürlich dachte er nicht im Geringsten daran und ließ mich das auch spüren. Wo auch immer er seine Peitsche bisher versteckt hat weiß ich nicht aber urplötzlich hielt er sie in der Hand und ließ sie abwechselnd auf Raguel und mich herabsausen. Allerdings merkte ich schon nach wenigen Minuten das ich nicht sein Hauptangriffsziel war. Anscheinend hat nur darauf gewartet endlich einmal einen Engel in die Finger zu bekommen und so sehr sich Raguel auch bemüht er hat nicht die geringste Chance aus diesem Kampf als Sieger hervorzugehen. Mühsam kam ich wieder auf die Beine und schaffte es im letzten Moment eine Energiewelle von Astaroth abzulenken die Raguel ansonsten tödlich getroffen hätte.

DU! Du bist mir vielleicht damals entwischt aber glaub ja nicht dass dir das noch mal gelingt. Da ich schon mit seinem Gegenangriff gerechnet habe als ich mich wieder in das Geschehen einmischte, hatte ich zur Vorsicht eine Astralkopie von mir erzeugt und mich daraufhin unauffällig in Raguels Nähe begeben.

Nicht! SURU! Als ich sah was Astaroth mit meiner Astralkopie machte wurde mir auch ziemlich mulmig. Er behandelt sie ja auch nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen. Iighs, das hat bestimmt weh getan.

Hey, Raguel. Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich? So überrascht wie in diesem Moment habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Es brachte mich zum Lachen

Wie hast du? 

Pst! Das ist nur eine Astralkopie. Völlig simpel und doch effektiv. Jetzt lachte auch er erleichtert auf. Leider merkte Astaroth sehr schnell das ich ihn reingelegt hatte und wendete sich wieder uns zu. Die Feuerwand die auf uns zurast ist inmens und wir haben nicht die geringste Chance zum Ausweichen. Das wird verdammt weh tun.

Was zum Henker! Astaroths Fluchen ließ mich meine Augen wieder öffnen. Wie? Mir tut überhaupt nichts weh? Vorsichtig tastete ich noch einmal an meinem Körper entlang, aber da ist nichts. Keine einzige Verbrennung. Ein Blick auf Raguel veriet mir das es ihm ähnlich ging. Auch er hat keinerlei Verbrennungen. Wie zum Henker ist das möglich!

Ich warne dich Cerberus geh mir aus dem Weg! Sie gehören mir! Cee! Stimmt er steht jetzt genau zwischen uns. Zwar immer noch in seiner Wolfsgestalt aber seine Augen funkeln bereits wieder in dem selben Rot wie damals als ich ihn in der Hölle gefunden habe.

Cerberus! Etwa noch ein Dämon? Suru was geht hier vor? Es wird wohl nichts bringen ihm jetzt noch sagen zu wollen, das ich keine Ahnung habe...

Mach dir keine Sorgen Cee ist mein Freund er wird uns beschützen. Das wieder rum brachte Astaroth dazu in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Das wüsste ich aber! Er beschützt niemanden außer sich selbst. Das war schon immer so. Cees Knurren wurde lauter und von jetzt auf gleich hatte er seine wahre Gestalt wieder angenommen. Raguel bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als Cee sich kurz zu uns umsah und dann langsam begann einen Kreis um Astaroth zu drehen. Es ist faszinierend zu sehen wie Astaroth langsam aber sicher mulmig zu mute wird, aber dass wird nicht von allzu langer Dauer sein. Bald wird er sich wieder fangen und bis dahin sollten wir hier verschwunden sein.

Los komm! Weg hier! Noch ehe Raguel mir zustimmen konnte zerrte ich ihn schon hinter mir her in das nächstbeste Gebüsch. Viel wird es nicht bringen immerhin sitzen wir nach wie vor in Astaroths Bannkreis fest. Aber Dank Cee habe ich endlich Zeit um Raguel ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

Wieso bist du mir gefolgt? Mir ist klar das ich nicht gerade freundlich klinge aber in Anbetracht unserer momentanen Situation ist das wohl mehr als nur normal. Er schnappte immer noch nach Luft aber fing sich langsam wieder.

Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Ezechiel meinte nur es sei besser euch nicht allein gehen zu lassen. Aber das hier! Woher kennt ihr nur diesen Dämon? Habe ich denn vorhin nicht klar und deutlich gesagt das ich allein gehe! Warum müssen Engel sich denn immer in jede Kleinigkeit einmischen? Seufzend ließ ich mich gegen einen Baumstamm sinken.

Ganz ehrlich auf das Vergnügen Astaroth kennen zulernen hätte ich nur allzu gerne verzichtet. Das kannst du mir glauben. Er starrte mich vollkommen fassungslos an.

Du meinst dieser Typ ist DER Erzdämon Astaroth! Einer der sieben Satane der Hölle! Na super. Jetzt hat er richtig Panik. Hast du toll gemacht Suru. Mach weiter so und ihr liegt unter der Erde noch ehe der Tag vorbei ist.

Genau der. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen ich bin schon einmal mit ihm fertig geworden und das kriege ich notfalls auch noch mal hin. Auch wenn er das Gegenteil behauptet. hui, ich klinge ja richtig überzeugend.

Aber wie könnt ihr euch da so sicher sein? Ihr seid immer noch vollkommen geschwächt. Hey, langsam! Wer sagt das ich schwach bin? Okay, ich mag zwar nicht mehr im Vollbesitz meiner gesamten Kräfte sein, aber um aus Astaroths Bannkreis zu kommen wird es wohl noch reichen. Hoffe ich.

Laß mal gut sein. Wir sollten viel lieber machen das wir aus diesem Bannkreis rauskommen. Wenn Astaroth uns findet können wir einpacken. Das ist etwas was er ohne große Fragen einsehen konnte und so machten wir uns auf die Suche nach den äußeren Grenzen des Bannkreises. Wir hatten sie schon bald gefunden und dazu noch eine weitere Überraschung. Keine zwei Meter vom Rand des Bannkreises entfernt baumelte eine dunkle Gestalt am Ast eines Baumes. Im ersten Augenblick sah es ganz so aus als wäre sie daran aufgeknüpft worden aber als wir näher herangingen konnten wir genau erkennen das dem nicht so war. Sie sie nur gut verschnürt worden bevor man sie dort hinhängte. Natürlich holten wir sie sofort von dem Ast herunter und hofften eigentlich nur das die betreffende Person noch am Leben war, da der gesamte Körper über und über mit Wunden übersäht war. Sicher Astaroths Werk. Vorsichtig drehte Raguel die Gestalt auf den Rücken. Der Anblick ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Dayne de Avido! Was zum Henker macht der hier! So wie sich Raguels Stimme anhört ist er alles andere als begeistert ihn zu sehen und ich schloß mich seiner Meinung an. Das gibt garantiert noch mehr Schwierigkeiten. Davon haben wir ja auch noch nicht genug! Zum Glück ist der hier ohnmächtig.

Du kennst ihn? Erst mal vorsichtig antesten was er alles weiß.

Ja, er bat uns darum seinen Neffen zu begleiten und einen Dämon in diesem Dorf unschädlich zu machen. Das es sich dabei um Astaroth handelt hat er allerdings mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache das ihr in diesem Dorf lebt. Ziemlich merkwürdiger Typ wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Sympathisch ist er mir auch noch nie gewesen aber das hat er nun wirklich nicht verdient. Es grenzt schon fast an ein Wunder das er noch lebt. So wie es aussieht will Astaroth nicht das er stirbt wenigstens vorerst. Keine der Wunden ist ernsthaft gefährlich aber die Menge reicht aus um ihm dauerhaft das Bewußtsein zu rauben. Fragend sahen Raguel und ich uns einen Moment lang an bevor sich Raguel den Ohnmächtigen über die Schulter legte. Es ist klar das wir ihn nicht zurück lassen können.

So und jetzt verrat mir doch bitte endlich wie wir aus diesem Bannkreis verschwinden sollen. Da ist er wieder dieser beißende Humor der für Raguel so typisch ist. Lächelnd sah ich ihn an.

Wart es nur ab. Das ist ganz einfach. Vorsichtig tastete ich ein Stück des Bannkreises ab bis ich herausgefunden hatte welchen von den unzähligen Bannkreisen Astaroth nutzte um uns einzusperren. Es ist ein ziemlich einfacher Kreis. Es kommt eigentlich schon fast einer Beleidigung gleich das er eine so geringe Stufe der Magie benutzt. Anscheinend unterschätzt er mich gewaltig.

So einfach wie aus meinem Labyrinth zu verschwinden? So viel zu dem Thema es wird ab jetzt endlich leicht. Kaum glaubt man ihn endlich los zu sein, dann taucht er wieder auf. Hoffentlich ist Cee nichts passiert.

Versuchs! Ich sehe gern zu wie du es schaffen willst mit lediglich der Hälfte deiner Kräfte aus diesem Bannkreis zu fliehen. Reiflich selbstzufrieden lehnte Astaroth sich an den nächstbesten Baum und beobachtete mich abwartent. Bitte, wenn er meint! Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Magie des Kreises und wurde fast in selben Moment von einer unglaublichen Kraft zurück geschleudert. Fassungslos starrte ich den Bannkreis an. Was zum Henker ist das gewesen! Normalweise müsste er jetzt gebrochen sein. Astaroth kriegte sich vor Lachen schon fast nicht mehr ein.

So wie es aussieht kommst du hier nicht raus. Wenigstens nicht solange sein Siegel auf dir liegt. Woher zum Henker weiß er das denn jetzt schon wieder! Am Liebsten würde ich ihm was an den Kopf schmeißen aber das wäre nicht besonders förderlich für meinen und Raguels momentanen Gesundheitszustand. Außerdem muß ich ja wohl oder übel auch noch Dayne de Avido aufpassen.

Wieso stellt dieser Engel dir eigentlich keine Fragen? Langsam aber sicher dürfte doch genügend Merkwürdiges passiert sein das du ihm erklären solltest, oder etwa nicht? Kann der denn nicht ein einziges Mal seine große Klappe halten! Muß der mich unbedingt so nerven!

Sie braucht nichts zu erlären. Ich vertraue ihr! Jetzt bin ich aber baff. Ich scheine den Kleinen doch mehr beeindruckt zu haben als ich dachte. Nur Astaroths gehässiges Lachen macht mich fast wahnsinnig!

Ein Engel der einem Dämon vertraut. Wie niedlich! Es reicht endgültig. Siegel oder nicht der kriegt jetzt eine Abreibung die sich gewaschen hat! Probieren kann man es ja mal.

Ich bin kein Dämon! Als Antwort darauf ließ Astaroth mich einfach gegen den Bannkreis sausen und sorgte dafür das ich an diesem kleben blieb. Dieses triumphiernde Grinsen ist einfach widerlich!

Das sah damals aber ganz anders aus. Nun gut zuerst werde ich mich um deine Freunde kümmern. Sieh gut hin. Vielleicht lernst du ja was. Ich stieß einen Fluch aus als er dafür sorgte das Raguel sich nicht mehr vom Fleck rühren konnte. Was mach ich nur! Wenn ich nicht gleich freikomme frittiert er die Beiden ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Rücken. So gut es eben ging drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite um erkennen zu können wer da hinter mir stand, aber ich konnte nur wage eine dunkle Gestalt erkennen die sehr schnell wieder verschwand. Allerdings komme ich jetzt frei und auch meine Kräfte sind anscheinend auch komplett zurück. Kein Anzeichen mehr von irgendwelchen Schwächen und das Beste ist Astaroth weiß nichts davon.

Mit einem reiflich zufriedenen Lächeln stand ich langsam wieder auf und brach den Bannkreis. Noch im selben Augenblick legte ich einen neuen Kreis sowohl um Raguel und mich als auch um Cee dessen Anwesenheit ich endlich wieder spüren konnte. Keine zwei Sekunden später standen wir auf dem Marktplatz im Dorf, der sich inzwischen weiträumig geleert hatte. Es waren nur noch wenige Gäste übrig und die waren meist so betrunken das sie es kaum bemerkten, das wir quasi aus dem Nichts aufgetauchten.

Das ist ganz schon knapp gewesen. Aufmunternd lächelte ich Raguel zu der gerade damit begann unter Dayne de Avidos Gewicht zu schwanken. Im letzten Augenblick gelang es mir die beiden festzuhalten. Langsam fand Raguel sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Wir teilten uns das Gewicht von de Avidos erschlafften Körper und trugen ihn gemeinsam in das Wirtshaus wo Quirin und die beiden Engel seit einiger Zeit wohnten. Zu meinem Glück verlor Raguel kein einziges Wort über das was im Wald geschehen war und ich konnte vorläufig aufatmen. Nur als er mich dazu übereden wollte Dayne de Avido zu heilen riß mein Geduldsfaden. Bevor ich mich allerdings in eine meiner Schimpftriaden über diesen Mistkerl, der angeblich ein Feldherr sein will ergehen konnte bugsierte Shion mich aus dem Raum und erklärte den doch ziemlich überaschten Engeln so gut es eben ging was damals passiert ist. Er ließ nur hier und da ein winziges Detail aus aber es reicht um sie davon zu überzeugen das es doch besser ist wenn ich mich nicht um de Avido kümmere. Sie haben ja keine Ahnung was sie ihm damit ersparen. Einzig Quirin scheint es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben das ich doch unbedingt einmal mit seinem Onkel sprechen müsste. Warum er so hartnäckig darauf besteht ist mir vollkommen unerklärlich aber nach dem er mich zum was weiß ich wievielten mal damit belästigte willigte ich ein mit Dayne de Avido zu sprechen. Es besteht ja immerhin die Möglichkeit das er mich nicht sofort erkennt.

Inzwischen ging es diesem schon wieder so gut das er es schaffte einmal an Tag sein Zimmer zu durchqueren. Er erholt sich ziemlich schnell, aber er hatte ja auch schon unzählige Kämpfe hinter sich. Mit einem ziemlich mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat ich das Zimmer und was dann geschah ging so schnell das ich nicht die geringste Chance hatte überhaupt zu reagieren.

Kaum hatte Dayne de Avido mich in der Tür entdeckt griff er nach einem länglichen Gegenstand auf dem Tisch und schleuderte ihn in meine Richtung. Viel zu spät bemerkte ich das es ein Dolch war. Mit einem leichten Sirren saußte er in meine linke Schulter.

_01-11-20_

_Next: Part 12 – Fire in the sky_

Defunciongmx.de

ARGH!

Wie war das noch mal! Mit diesem Kapitel beende ich Shaos Vergangenheit! Oh man, der Witz war gut.

Ich hatte doch tatsächlich fast vergessen was noch alles geklärt werden muß damit es endlich mit der eigentlichen Storyline weitergehen kann. Zum Glück hat mich Kohaku-san daran erinnert. (ARIGATOU!)

Ansonsten wär mir das nämlich erst beim Weiterschreiben aufgefallen und dann hätte dieses Kapitel garantiert 40 bis 50 Seiten...

Also schiebe ich mal wieder ein nicht geplantes Kapitel ein und damit hat es sich dann hoffentlich.

Kohaku-san hat mir nämlich im selben Atemzug angedroht das ich ja nix kürzen solle nur damit alles noch in dieses Kapitel passt. Schreib lieber noch ein Kapitel und mach es ordentlich. Wär schade wenn deswegen was unter den Tisch fällt nur damit es paßt. ARGH, wenn das mal so einfach wäre. (Dazu muß man erwähnen das Kohaku-san zu den Wenigen gehört die schon etliches mehr über die Story wissen als der bisherige Leser, da wir uns quasi jede Woche einmal sehen. Läßt sich einfach nicht vermeiden...)

Ich möchte doch zu gerne den Hades-Plot schreiben, aber das geht nicht wenn ich nicht endlich Shaos Vergangenheit (okay, einen Teil davon) aufdecke. Nun gut, das heißt also diese Woche noch mal fleißig weiterschreiben und am Wochende auch...

Irgendwann muß ich doch mal fertig werden oder etwa nicht?

**steht kurz vor der totalen Verwzweifelung**


	13. Part 12

01-11-20

**Love of an angel**

Part 12

Fire in the sky

Es kostete mich unendliche Überwindung nicht aufzuschreien als sich der Schmerz wie eine Feuersbrunst in meinem Arm ausbreitete. Ich kann einfach nicht fassen das er das gerade getan hat! Und so wie der aussieht ist er auch noch verdammt stolz darauf. Mit einem nun vollkommenen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und sah genüsslich zu wie ich mehr und mehr darum kämpfte auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Diesen Triumph werde ich ihm keinesfalls gönnen! Was bildet sich dieser Kerl ein! Ihm ist noch nicht mal eingefallen mich überhaupt zu fragen was ich eigentlich von ihm will. Nein! Der schmeißt einfach so ohne Grund mit Messern nach mir! Ich faß es ja nicht! Trotzdem frage ich mich langsam wie lange ich noch so stehen bleibe. Er hat ziemlich gut gezielt und so wie sich das anfühlt hat er auch direkt noch eine größere Ader getroffen. Was auch so ziemlich den einzigen Grund darstellt warum ich den Dolch immer noch nicht aus meiner Schulter gezogen habe. Würde ich das tun müsste ich im selben Augenblick in der Lage sein die Blutung zu stoppen, aber so schnell bin selbst ich nicht sein. Die Blutung ist ja auch so nicht ohne. Shit! Ich bräuchte jetzt dringend Hilfe!

Zum Glück weiß ich im Gegensatz zu diesem Idioten da vorne, das Ezechiel und Raguel mir vorhin gefolgt sind (wohl in der festen Überzeugung ich würde sie nicht bemerken) und innerhalb der nächsten Minuten hoffentlich in diesem Zimmer aufkreuzen. Das ist wird inzwischen auch dringend nötig, denn inzwischen hat sich der Typ doch tatsächlich sein Schwert geschnappt und kommt breit grinsend auf mich zu. Oh, oh!

So weit es ging wich ich vor ihm zurück. Allerdings stoppte mich eine Wand. Lächelnd hielt er mir die Klinge unter die Kehle bevor er langsam ausholte. So ein verdammter Scheiß! Nicht das er mir endlich mal einen Grund liefert. Nein! Er holt einfach aus und grinst dabei so etwas von blöde! In mir wächst der unwiderstehliche Drang ihn einfach zu Boden zu werfen, aber selbst wenn ich ihn treffe, der Schwung dürfte ausreichen um mir trotzdem einen halbwegs tödliche Wunde zu zufügen. Nicht so ganz das was möchte. Und weit und breit keine Spur von diesen gottverdammten Engeln! Wo zum Henker bleiben die eigentlich so lange! Die sind vorhin doch direkt hinter mir gewesen!

Dayne de Avido was macht ihr da! Selten bin ich dermaßen erleichtert gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick wo Ezechiels wütende Stimme durch den Raum hallte. Fassungslos starrte Dayne de Avido ihn an und ließ (sehr zu meiner Erleichterung) gleichzeitig sein Schwert sinken. Endlich! Das war knapp. Erschöpft ließ ich mich gegen die Wand sinken. Schluß! Aus vorbei! Beim nächsten Mal schlage ich ihn direkt beim Reinkommen KO, dann bleibt mir einiges an Ärger erspart. Na gut, Quirin wird sicherlich hier und da ein paar Einwände haben, aber spätestens jetzt sollte er einsehen, das es die beste Lösung (wenigstens für mich) ist mit seinem Onkel auszukommen.

Raguel, kümmer dich um sie! Fast augenblicklich stand dieser neben mir und betrachte mit sichtlich wachsender Sorge die Wunde an meiner Schulter aus der immer noch der Dolch ragt. Ich folgte seinem Blick und stellte fest, das meine Schulter inzwischen alles andere als gesund aussieht. Der Stoff hat sich bereits komplett verfärbt und es wird stetig mehr Blut das aus der Wunde strömt. Nicht mehr lang und das gesamte Oberteil ist rot. Mühsam unterdrückte ich den Fluch der mir auf der Zunge lag.

Alles in Ordnung? Meint er das ernst! Keine Ahnung ob er sich diese Reaktion erhofft hat, aber die Frage brachte mich nur noch zum Lachen. Ich sah noch einmal kurz auf meine Wunde (sieht immer noch nicht besser aus) und dann wieder auf ihn, bevor ich antwortete.

Geht so. Gib mir einfach paar Minuten, dann sieht es vielleicht wieder besser aus. Er starrte mich vollkommen fassungslos an. Was denn! Darf man etwa keinen makarbaren Humor mehr haben nur weil man kurz davor steht den Löffel abzugeben! Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist so herrlich fassunglos! Allen das reicht um mich wieder dauerhaft lächeln zu lassen.Raguel versteht zwar nach wie vor nicht warum ich auf einmal so gute Laune habe, aber er hat bestimmt auch noch keine Schwertklinge unterm Hals gehabt. Ich bin einfach nur heilfroh noch am Leben zu sein. Was für ein herrliches Gefühl!

Wieso habt ihr das getan! Ezechiels Stimme war kaum noch ein Zischen und somit um so bedrohlicher. So das es selbst mir kalt den Rücken runterlief. Da mir Raguel im Blickfeld saß versuchte ich um ihn herum zu gucken und entdeckte das Ezechiel kurz davor stand Dayne de Avido einfach den Hals umzudrehen. (Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!) Wenn Raguel nicht weiterhin so beruhigend auf mich eingeredet hätte wäre ich wohl auf die völlig beschränkte Idee gekommen mich daran zu beteiligen, aber so blieb ich auch weiterhin schön brav auf dem Boden sitzen und hörte so gut ich konnte zu. Von Minute zu Minute fiel es mir allerdings schwerer mich zu konzentrieren. Schmerzen oder nicht (die kann man notfalls ignorieren), aber ich fange langsam an das Gefühl Gefühl in meinem Körper zu verlieren.

Sie ist ein Dämon! Habt ihr das nicht bemerkt! Diese offensichtliche Beleidigung entlockte Ezechiel nur ein verächtliches Lachen und was immer danach noch passierte ich bekam es nicht mehr mit. Raguel hatte urplötzlich (ohne mich vorher auch nur im Geringsten vorzuwarnen) den Dolch aus meiner Schulter gezogen. Der erneut auftretende, brennende Schmerz gepaart mit dem nun zusätzlich erhöhten Blutverlust ließ mich das Bewusstsein verlieren.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam fand ich mich in meinem Bett wieder und meine Schulter war bereits fachmännisch verbunden worden. Mühsam setzte ich mich auf und sah mich kurz um. Ich bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt als ich Remiriel, der direkt neben meinem Bett saß entdeckte. Doch anstatt froh zu sein ihn endlich wieder zusehen fiel mir lediglich ein das Ezechiel und Raguel ihn auf gar keinen Fall bei mir entdecken durften. Noch bevor ich ihm das sagen konnte drückte er mich fest an sich und ich brachte keinen Ton mehr raus. Er weint? Wieso? Mir geht es doch gut. Na ja, fast. Mühsam drückte ich ihn ein kleines Stück zurück um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Diese plötzliche Nähe macht mich schon wieder ganz konfus. Wenn ich noch ordentlich mit ihm reden will muß ich mich beeilen. Lange werde ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten können.

Remiriel, was ist los? Er antwortete nicht sondern drückte mich lediglich wieder an sich. Völlig unbeabsichtigt gab ich einen leichten Schmerzenslaut von mir als sich die Wunde auf meiner Schulter bemerkbar machte. Augenblicklich ließ er mich los und entfernte sich etwas. Er sah mich an als würde er sich zum ersten Mal in all der Zeit die wir schon zusammen verbracht haben bewusst werden das ich irgendwann einmal sterben könnte. Sterben, so wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch, auch wenn unsere Lebensspanne die der Menschen deutlich übertrifft werden wir doch eines Tages ebenso wie sie sterben. Etwas worüber wir beide eigentlich noch nie nachgedacht haben. Wenigstens bis jetzt.

In seinen Augen kann ich nur zu deutlich erkennen was ihn bewegt. Es sieht ganz so aus als hat er Angst mich noch weiter zu verletzten. Und leider hat er damit gar nicht mal so unrecht. So wie sich das anfühlt ist die Wunde leicht aufgebrochen. Trotzdem, da ist noch mehr. Auch mir fällt die Situation nicht leicht, denn immerhin weiß ich nur zu genau, das Engel zwar eine immense Lebensspanne haben, aber keinesfalls unsterblich sind und wir uns eines Tages eventuell nie wiedersehen werden. Vorsichtig tastete ich mit meinem gesunden Arm nach seiner Hand. Nicht jetzt! Nur keine Gedanken darüber machen was alles sein könnte. Du hast schließlich gelernt in der Gegenwart zu leben und dich nicht weiter um die Zukunft zu kümmern als das sie mit jedem neuen Morgen beginnt.

Was ist los? Sag es mir. Wieder dieser sorgenvolle Blick in seinen Augen. Er drückte meine Hand ganz leicht. Nein, etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Er würde niemals das Risiko eingehen von anderen Engeln entdeckt zu werden wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre. Warum sagt er mir nicht was los ist?

Du bist in großer Gefahr. Ich wagte nicht ihm zu widersprechen. Es ist sonnenklar, das solange sich Dayne de Avido im Dorf befindet er damit mehr als nur recht hat. Von der Begegnung mit Astaroth erzähle ich ihm wohl erst mal besser nichts.

Ich weiß, aber daran werden wir nichts ändern können. Er wird mit der Zeit schon von allein gehen. Ich bekam ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. Was! Er verschweigt mir doch immer noch etwas, aber ich komm einfach nicht dahinter was es sein könnte.

Nein, das wird er leider nicht. Er hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt dich zur Strecke zu bringen und er wird nicht eher ruhen bis er genau das schafft. Du hast großes Glück gehabt das er heute dein Herz verfehlt hat. Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Das kann er nicht ernst meinen! So gut hat der doch niemals gezielt. Das ging doch mehr als nur weit daneben. Doch ein Blick in seine sorgenvollen Augen verriet mir das er die Wahrheit sagte. Vor allem nach dem mir wieder einfiel das Dayne de Avido ja vorgehabt hatte mich um einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Es gelang mir nicht ganz mein Unbehagen zu verbergen und er bemerkte es natürlich sofort.

Wären Ezechiel und Raguel nicht gewesen wärst du jetzt tot. Bei diesen Worten unterdrückte er mühselig seine Tränen. Ich wurde blass. Tod? Ich! Oh bitte! Doch wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke…

In der letzten Zeit stand ich doch schon ziemlich häufig vor dieser letzten Schwelle. Zum Glück weiß er davon nichts.

Remiriel, bitte. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Mir passiert schon nichts. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Verdammt! Er kennt mich einfach zu gut. Es ist sinnlos ihm etwas vormachen zu wollen. Er durchschaut meine Lügen noch ehe ich sie überhaupt ausspreche. Wir kennen uns einfach schon viel zu lange um uns noch etwas vormachen zu können.

Nein, versuch erst gar nicht so zu tun als wäre nichts. Ich weiß das dir nicht nur von einer Seite Gefahr droht. Einer der sieben Satane, Astaroth und einige Engel die du noch nicht kennst streifen ebenfalls in dieser Gegend herum. Deshalb werde ich bleiben. Ich werde nicht zu lassen das irgendjemand meine Familie bedroht! Entschlossen ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Ich wusste nicht was ich darauf antworten sollte. Sicher, er sorgt sich zu recht, aber was ist mit ihm? Wenn er bei mir bleibt werden Ezechiel und Raguel garantiert davon erfahren und dann werde nicht nur ich in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Und was ist mit diesen anderen Engeln! Ist ihm das vollkommen egal? Bisher haben wir uns solche Mühe gegeben uns vor ihnen zu verbergen und jetzt will er das einfach so hinschmeißen! Alles aufgeben! Bisher konnten wir doch sorglos leben, da kein Engel und kein Dämon von meiner Existenz wusste. In Assia sind wir immer vor allem sicher gewesen. Wenn sie es jetzt plötzlich herausfinden wäre all das höchstwahrscheinlich für immer vorbei.

Und unsere Familie? Was wird mit ihr passieren wenn unser kleines Geheimnis herauskommt! Sie werden wie wir darunter leiden müssen und das wird hart werden. Selbst wenn nicht, er muß dann für immer in Assia bleiben um uns beschützen zu können. Wie will er das schaffen? Er kann doch nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts aus dem Himmel verschwinden als wäre das ein Kinderspiel. Es wird sofort auffallen das er nicht mehr da ist und es werden sich bestimmt einige Engel auf die Suche nach ihm machen. Hat er überhaupt eine Ahnung von dem was er bereit ist aufzugeben? Er hat nicht wie ich seine gesamte Jugend in Assia verbracht und es deshalb nie gelernt seine Kräfte vor den Menschen zu verbergen oder ganz ohne sie auszukommen. Ist er wirklich bereit dazu? Bereit alles aufzugeben nur um uns zu schützen!

Ein Blick in seine Augen verriet mir das es ihm mehr als nur ernst damit ist. Nichts und niemand wird ihn mehr von diesem Vorhaben abbringen. Er wird bleiben, das heißt für uns beide beginnt eine neue Zeit, die nicht leicht werden wird. Wobei ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, das es für ihn weitaus schwieriger wird als für mich. Das Leben in Assia ist für mich nichts Neues. Für ihn wird es jedoch eine riesige Umstellung werden wenn er seine Kräfte nicht mehr frei nutzen zu kann. Er mag mit dem was er sagt recht haben, aber er ist sich anscheinend nicht bewusst was er damit alles aufgibt. Das Leben in Assia ist für einen Engel seines Ranges nichts. Es wird ihn nur unnötig quälen. So schwer es mir auch fällt das zu zugeben, aber er ist für das Leben hier einfach nicht geschaffen. Seufzend sah ich ihn an.

Wie bringe ihm das bloß bei ohne seine Gefühle zu verletzen? So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche das er für immer bei mir bleibt, das ist zu viel verlangt. Ich muss auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen das er nicht von den anderen Engeln entdeckt wird. Kann er das nicht verstehen? Bisher haben wir beide unser Leben gelebt wie jeder von uns es für richtig hielt und trotzdem sind wir immer zusammen gewesen und sei es auch nur für einen noch so kurzen Moment. Sicher auf Dauer zehrt es an den Nerven den Partner immer nur für ein paar Tage oder Wochen manchmal sogar nur Stunden zu sehen nur um dann wieder Monatelang voneinander getrennt zu sein. Aber es funktionierte. Warum plötzlich dieses Risiko? Ich muss ihn davon abbringen. So schwer mir das auch fällt. Es ist besser so.

Und wenn sie dich finden? Sei vernünftig. Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, das ist viel zu gefährlich. Doch ich konnte ihn nicht überzeugen. Eher im Gegenteil. Je mehr ich es versuchte, desto sicherer ist er vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Die Diskussion begann allmählich an meinen Kräften und Nerven zu zerren und es dauerte keine Stunde mehr, bis ich schließlich aufgab und mich in seiner leidenschaftlichen Umarmung verlor. Nicht, dass es fair von ihm gewesen wäre dieses Mittel gegen mich einzusetzen, aber wir sind ohnehin schon viel zu lange voneinander getrennt gewesen, als das wir jetzt noch Zeit und Lust hatten vernünftig und vor allem lang miteinander zu diskutieren. Dafür rissen wir uns eher gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib. (Na ja, so gut das eben mit einer demolierten Schulter geht.) Bisher ist mir nie richtig bewusst gewesen wie sehr ich ihn vermisse wenn er uns verläßt, aber als ich überglücklich und vollkommen erschöpft in seinen Armen einschlief war mein einziger Wunsch das er mich nie wieder verlassen würde. Ein Leben ohne ihn kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Ich würde alles dafür tun. Einfach alles...

Mit einem lauten Knall öffnete sich die Tür zu unseren Schlafzimmer. Augenblicklich schreckte ich auf. Welcher Vollidiot macht mitten in der Nacht so einen Radau!

Suru, ich muss dring- Der Satz wurde nicht mehr beendet. Anscheinend hat da jemand gemerkt das er stört. Schön! Trotzdem möchte ich wissen wer um diese Uhrzeit so einen Höllenlärm macht. Da Remiriel mich immer noch fest umschlungen hielt hatte ich alle Mühe mich so zu drehen, das ich auf die Tür sehen konnte. Erstaunt rieb ich mir erst einmal kurz über die Augen. Quirin! Was zum Henker macht der hier!

Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht stören. Wie es sich für einen Adligen gehörte schloss er die Tür dezent hinter sich. Allerdings konnte ich trotz der geringen Lichtverhältnisse genau erkennen, das sein Gesicht knallrot war. Stimmt ja, weder Remiriel noch ich haben etwas an. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, das Quirin soviel erkennen konnte. Merkwürdig ist sein plötzlicher Abgang aber schon.

Oh, ich Idiot! Er ist doch bisher der Meinung gewesen ich sei Witwe, da keiner von uns je über den Vater meines Sohnes spricht. Das jetzt ein wildfremder (wenigstens für ihn) Mann neben mir Bett liegt muss ihm einen mittleren Schock versetzt haben. Also dann! Ich werde wohl einiges erklären müssen. Hoffentlich versteht er es auch...

Bei Remiriel habe ich vorhin jedenfalls gänzlich versagt. Mühselig wand ich mich aus seinen Armen und hüllte mich in einen warmen Umhang. Ein schwacher Trost zu der feurigen Umarmung die ich vorher genossen habe. Sehnsüchtig sah ich auf die schlafende Gestalt in meinem Bett. Ich musste einfach noch einmal zurückgehen. Zärtlich striff ich über seine Wange. Er gab nur ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich. Anscheinend hat er nicht vor aufzuwachen. Auch gut. Vielleicht macht es das sogar einfacher.

Du musst einen langen Weg hinter dir haben. Ruh dich aus. Ich hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen und verließ das Zimmer so leise wie möglich. Obwohl ihn vorläufig nicht mal ein Erdbeben wecken wird. Nicht nach dieser Nacht.

Quirin? Quirin, wo seit ihr? Suchend schlich ich mich durch die Flure des Hauses. Nicht das ich jetzt ausversehen meinen Sohn aufwecke. Seit zwei Tagen hat er kaum geschlafen und macht ständig einen völlig geistesabwesenden Eindruck nur den Grund dafür verschweigt er mir nach wie vor beharrlich. Langsam mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Vielleicht macht ihm aber auch nur der Verlust seiner Kräfte mehr zu schaffen als ich dachte. Hoffentlich muntert ihn die Anwesenheit seines Vaters wieder auf. Argh! Vor lauter Sorge um ihn habe ich jetzt doch fast den eigentlichen Grund für mein plötzliches Aufstehen vergessen. Wo zum Henker steckt denn jetzt Quirin! Im Haus habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Er kann sich doch unmöglich in Luft aufgelöst haben. Das ist mein Privileg! Schließlich fand ich ihn vollkommen in Gedanken versunken auf der Terrasse. Er bemerkte mich erst als ich bereits direkt neben ihm stand.

Warum? Er wirkte vollkommen verstört. Scheinbar ist in dieser Nacht einer seiner größten Träume zerstört worden. Ich fühlte mich schuldig.

Warum er und nicht ich? Seufzend ließ ich mich in einen Stuhl sinken. Das wird schwer werden. Und es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich das er es verstehen wird.

Es tut mir leid Quirin. Es sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben, aber ich denke ich schulde dir eine Erklärung für das was passiert ist. Er gab keinen Ton von sich. Schon klar, er ist enttäuscht von mir. Aber was kann ich dafür das er sich falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hat? Immerhin hat ihm meine Familie unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben das er es niemals schaffen wird mein Herz für sich zu gewinnen. Wenigstens nicht so wie er es sich am meisten wünscht. Warum hat er nicht einfach auf sie gehört? Er hat sich aus irgendeinem Grund in die Idee verbohrt, das er meine Liebe gewinnen kann und seitdem hat er mich Geschenken beinahe nur so überschüttet. Vor allem der blaue Rittersporn hatte es ihm angetan. Es verging kein Tag an dem er mir nicht einen Zweig davon mitbrachte. Natürlich habe ich ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass es nicht nötig sei, aber er ließ sich einfach nicht davon abbringen. Seitdem er festgestellt hat, das die Blüten dieser Pflanze fast dieselbe Farbe wie meine Augen besitzen umgibt er sich ständig damit (er verschwindet manchmal für einen ganzen Tag nur um sie aufzutreiben) und mich bezieht er mit ein ob ich nun will oder nicht. Mit der Zeit gingen mir auch die Argumente aus ihn höflich wissen zu lassen, das seine Annäherungsversuche zwecklos sind. Außerdem sehe ich in ihm inzwischen einen Freund. Ich will ihn nicht unnötig verletzen.

Gilt das auch für uns? Wieso bin ich eigentlich noch überrascht? Ich hätte doch damit rechnen müssen das Ezechiel und Raguel ebenfalls hier sind. Die Drei sind in der letzten Zeit fast unzertrennlich. Alle Drei sahen mich erwartungsvoll an und seufzend fügte ich mich in das Unausweichliche. Hoffentlich schläft Remiriel noch.

Und wo soll ich eurer Meinung nach anfangen? Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor diesen Gedanken überhaupt laut auszusprechen, oder dabei so beleidigend zu klingen, aber es läßt sich einfach nicht vermeiden. Ich bin viel zu aufgewühlt als das ich mich noch um solche Nebensächlichkeiten kümmern kann. Quirin deutete dezent in Richtung meines Schlafzimmers und ich verstand. Gut, fangen wir eben damit an. Doch Remiriels plötzliches Auftauchen verhinderte das ich loslegen konnte. Fassungslos sahen Quirin, Ezechiel, Raguel und ebenso ich ihn an. Ich denke er schläft! Wieso ist der wach!

Remiriel! Was in drei Teufelsnamen machst du hier! In keinster Weise von Ezechiels Tonfall oder der Anwesenheit der Anderen beiden Männer beeindruckt setzte er sich dicht neben mich und schlang seinen Arm um meine Hüfte. Er trägt nicht sonderlich viel mehr Stoff an seinem Körper als ich. Der Umhang verdeckt seinen durchtrainierten Körper nur notdürftig und ich konnte nicht verhindern das meine Gedanken sich schon wieder in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung bewegen. Was höchst wahrscheinlich auch alle Anwesenden bemerkten, denn sie räusperten sich hörbar. Augenblicklich riss ich mich zusammen und versuchte nicht andauernd an das zu denken was sich unter diesem Umhang verbarg. Es gelang nur mäßig. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie sehr sich mein Körper nach seiner Berührung verzehrt. Das er seine Hand so ruhig und gleichzeitig fordernd auf meine Hüfte gelegt hat macht die Sache nicht gerade einfacher.

Ich besuche meine Familie, das ist alles. Wie kann er dabei nur so verdammt ruhig bleiben! In dem er ihnen das sagt gibt er sein Leben in ihre Hände, denn für einen Engel ist seit jeher verboten ist sich mit seinesgleichen einzulassen. Selbst wenn der Partner nur zur Hälfte ein Engel sein sollte. Dieses Gesetz ist bindet alles was auch nur im entferntesten an einen Engel erinnert. Selbst wenn das Erbgut noch so schwach ist Engel bleibt Engel, egal in wie weit er sich schon mit den anderen Kulturen vermischt hat. Es da gibt keine Ausnahmen. (Na gut, Dämonen, aber das ist was anders.) Jeder Engel ist verpflichtet eine derartige Beziehung zu melden und wenn nötig sofort die entsprechenden Schritte einzuleiten. Was das für Remiriel und mich bedeuten würde wage ich mir noch nicht einmal vorzustellen.

Familie! Ezechiels Gesicht sieht aus als hätte er so eben einen Geist gesehen. Es kostet ihn sichtlich Mühe die Fassung zu bewahren. Im Gegensatz zu ihm nehmen Quirin und Raguel das Ganze ja ziemlich locker auf, auch wenn man Quirin mehr als nur deutlich seine Enttäuschung ansehen kann. Immerhin, er trägt es mit Würde.

Ja, meine Familie. Remiriel drückte mich enger an sich und ich kann nicht sagen das es mir missfällt ihm wieder so nah zu sein. Dieser kurze Augenblick in dem sich unsere Blicke trafen reichte ihm um mir endgültig vor Augen zu führen wie viel ich, das heißt inzwischen wir, ihm bedeuten und das er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun wird um uns zu schützen. Nicht, daß das nicht auch schon vorher so gewesen ist, aber das er sogar bereit ist gegen seinesgleichen anzutreten überrascht mich wirklich. In all der Zeit habe ich mich immer wieder gefragt ob er uns nicht eines Tages aufgeben und zu den Engeln zurück kehren wird...

Wie dumm von mir überhaupt daran zu denken. Wenn ich eines wissen sollte, dann doch wie sehr er mich liebt, oder? Aber warum habe ich dann gezweifelt? Wollte ich etwa sein Leben nicht gefährden in dem er unseres schützt?

Zwischen Remiriel und Ezechiel begann die Luft allmählich zu vibrieren. Sie maßen sich mit eisernen Blicken die mich unruhig werden ließen. Zitternd wartet ich darauf, das sich die Spannung zwischen den beiden entlud. Dabei habe ich mit fast allem gerechnet, aber nicht das Ezechiels plötzlich einen Lachanfall bekommt und sich dabei kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann. Er sieht ja regelrecht erleichtert aus. Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr. Fragend sah ich Remiriel an, doch der zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern.

Dem Himmel sei Dank, ich dachte schon du würdest niemals Gefühle entwickeln. Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Kennen die sich etwa? Mühselig kämpfte Ezechiel wieder um seine ansonsten ruhige Fassung. Nur jedes mal wenn sein Blick auf Remiriel und mich fiel brach er erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. Bis er sich schließlich sogar ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wischen musste. Als Raguel die ganze Sache dann ebenfalls zu bunt wurde (sein Mentor verliert dermaßen die Fassung, shocking) stellte er die Frage die mir eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit über auf der Zunge gelegen hat, ich sie aber aus Furcht vor dem was eventuell darauf folgen könnte nicht ausgesprach.

Ezechiel, ihr kennt euch! Das und sein sehnsüchtiger Blick über Ezechiels gesamten Körper reichten aus um diesen augenblicklich dazu zu bringen sich zusammen zu reißen. Noch ein kurzes Husten in die Faust und schon ist er wieder der Alte. Hey, das war ja einfach! Täusche ich mich oder ist Ezechiel unter Raguels Blick vorhin kurz rot geworden? Die beiden sind doch nicht etwa von Quirin gestört worden?

Das kann man wohl sagen. Remiriel ist mein jüngerer Bruder. Fassungslos starrte ich die beiden abwechselnd an. Bruder! Remiriel hat mir nie etwas davon erzählt, das er einen Bruder hat und so wie Raguel aussieht gilt für Ezechiel dasselbe. Nicht zu fassen!

Wo wir gerade dabei sind, mein-ehrenwerter-großer-Bruder. Oh man, oh man so wie Remiriel sich anhört sind sie garantiert miteinander verwandt. Diese Anrede sucht ihresgleichen.

Welches Ereignis hat eigentlich zwei so hochdekorierte Engel wie dich und deinen Begleiter nach Assia verschlagen? Die Frage ist von ihm so beiläufig formuliert das ich, wenn ich ihn nicht so gut kennen würde bestimmt nicht bemerkt hätte das er damit auf etwas völlig anderes abzielt. Allerdings ließ sich Ezechiel nicht das Geringste anmerken. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Raguel und Quirin, die beide knallrot anliefen. Ich verpasste Remiriel einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. Es ist nicht notwendig, das er darauf herumreitet. Aber anscheinend ist es bei Brüdern so üblich, ansonsten hätte sich Ezechiel auch kaum zu einer Antwort herabgelassen.

Reine Neugierde. Wir hörten das Gerücht das sich in Assia ein mächtiger Dämon versteckt hält, aber bis jetzt haben wir noch nichts entdeckt. Ist wahrscheinlich wieder eines von diesen wilden Menschengerüchten. Scheiße! Gleich krieg ich 'nen Herzinfarkt! Wo zum Teufel kommt denn jetzt bitte schön Astaroth so plötzlich her. Das er im Rücken unserer Gäste steht ist wohl kaum ein Zufall. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln löste er sich wieder in Luft auf. Ohne es selbst zu merken klammerte ich mich fester an Remiriel. Er weiß es! Oh mein Gott! Er weiß es! Er weiß wer und was ich wirklich bin!

Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben Suru, wir werden euch und euere Familie vor diesem Dämon beschützen. Zum Glück hat Ezechiel meine plötzliche Bläße falsch interpretiert. Dankbar nickte ich kurz in seine Richtung, bevor ich mich zurücksinken ließ. Erstaunt bemerkte ich das Remiriel mich stärker festhielt als ich erwartet habe. Ein kurzer Blick sagte mir, das auch er Astaroth bemerkt hat, aber er hütete sich mich jetzt danach zu fragen. Grübelnd starrte ich in den Garten (was will Astaroth hier?) als mir einfiel das unser Sohn sich allein und noch dazu vollkommen wehrlos, da seine Kräfte immer noch gebannt sind, im Haus befand. Dieser Gedanke machte mich keineswegs ruhiger. Solange sich Astaroth hier aufhält sind wir alle in Gefahr. Nebenbei bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, das er sich noch ganz in der Nähe befindet. Es ist nicht sein Stil einfach so auftauchen und dann sang und klanglos wieder zu verschwinden nur damit er mir einen Schreck einjagen kann. Das widerspricht seiner Natur. Nein, dahinter muß mehr stecken und ich werde herausfinden was. Entschlossen löste ich mich aus Remiriels Umarmung und stand auf.

Entschuldigt mich bitte für einen Augenblick. Ohne weiter auf die erstaunten Gesichter zu achten ging ich zurück ins Haus. Kaum außer Sichtweite begann ich zu rennen. Ich kann Astaroths Anwesenheit beinahe körperlich spüren. Er ist also immer noch hier. Fast ohne es zu merken glitt ich durch die Wände unseres Hauses und stand schließlich im Zimmer unseres Sohnes. Puh! Zum Glück! Er schläft immer noch tief und fest. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem Bett und beobachtete ihn eine zeitlang. Sein Atmen ging vollkommen gleichmäßig. Anscheinend habe ich mir umsonst Sorgen gemacht. Trotzdem möchte ich ihn jetzt lieber nicht allein lassen. Ich zog einen Stuhl neben das Bett und ließ mich darauf sinken. Mein kleiner Engel schläft tief und fest. Hoffentlich wecke ich ihn nicht ausversehen auf. Er ahnt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal das sich ein äußerst mächtiger Dämon in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe aufhält.

Ganz schön unvorsichtig ihn in dieser Situation allein zu lassen meinst du nicht? 

Oh ja, damit hast du vollkommen recht. Ich bekam ein leises Lachen als Antwort und erstarrte.

Nein! Schützend stellte ich mich vor das Bett. Immer noch im Schatten verborgen konnte ich dennoch Astaroths Silhouette erkennen. Langsam kam er auf mich zu. Eine Falle! Das ist eine Falle!

Du weißt doch genau, das man mich nicht so leicht los wird. Obwohl ich inzwischen am ganzen Körper zitterte wich ich keinen Schritt zurück. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, das er sich an meinem Sohn vergreift. Er überraschte mich als er in einem gebührenden Abstand zu mir stehen blieb und mich eindringlich musterte bevor sein Blick über das Bett glitt.

Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Du bist das Einzige was mich interessiert. Scheiße! Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Jede weitere Bewegung wird das Zittern nur noch weiter verstärken. Dadurch wird meine Schwäche ihm gegenüber viel zu deutlich. Mist! Ich habe die Zeit die ich in seinem Labyrinth umhergeirrt bin nie vergessen können und vor allem nicht die Tatsache das ich dort fast gestorben wäre. Und jetzt kommt das alles wieder hoch. Verdammt! Krieg dich in den Griff! Dein Vater hat dir nicht umsonst eingebläut, das man Dämonen gegenüber keinerlei Schwächen zeigen darf. Denk einfach nicht mehr dran!

Was willst du hier? Es gelang mir diese Frage so zu formulieren das er merken muß wie sehr ich seine Gesellschaft momentan schätze. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten. Ruhig bleiben! Ganz ruhig bleiben! Du weißt genau, das er stärker ist als du. In meinem Innern tauchte unwillkürlich wieder das Bild auf wie er mich in Fesseln legte. Schützend schlang ich die Arme um meinen Körper und versuchte verzweifelt an etwas anderes zu denken.

Mama? Mama, bist du das? So, jetzt hab ich richtig Panik! Wenn ich mich nicht umdrehe wird mein Sohn garantiert misstrauisch werden und wenn ich Astaroth auch nur für eine Sekunde den Rücken zu wende wird er wahrscheinlich über mich herfallen. Die perfekte Zwickmühle! Nur ist mein Mutterinstinkt nach wie vor stärker als meine Angst.

Ja, ich bin's. Ich wollte nur kurz nachsehen wie es dir geht. Du kannst ruhig weiterschlafen. Zu meinen Leidwesen weiß ich allerdings, das er genau das nicht tun wird. Selbst er muß bemerkt haben das ich gelogen habe und das meine Stimme zitterte. Schläfrig krabbelte er unter seiner Decke hervor und entdeckte natürlich prompt Astaroth, der ihn anlächelte. Mir liefen augenblicklich kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Mama, wer ist das? Seine Stimme schwankte unsicher und es sieht ganz so aus als weiß er genau, das Astaroth alles andere als ein alter Freund von mir ist. Es wird allmählich höchste Zeit etwas zu unternehmen.

Nur ein alter Bekannter, der gleich wieder gehen wird. Das meine Worte nicht gerade freundlich klingen ist wohl nicht weiter verwunderlich. Allerdings ließ sich Astaroth davon in keinster Weise beeindrucken.

Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Das reichte um mich erstarren zu lassen. Sicher, drei hochdekurierte Engel befinden sich direkt in unserer Nähe, aber so wie Astaroth sich verhält stellen sie für ihn wohl keine ernsthafte Bedrohung dar. Schützend nahm ich meinen Sohn in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an mich. Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall zu lassen, das ihm auch nur das kleinste Härchen gekrümmt wird. Er klammerte sich fest an mich und begann zu zittern. Das gab mir den Mut den ich brauchte.

Verschwinde endlich! Auch wenn ich schwächer bin ich werde nicht zu lassen das er meine Familie bedroht. Seltsamerweise hielt Astaroth seinen Abstand zu mir und er machte auch nicht länger den Eindruck als wollte er mich angreifen.

Du machst es einem wirklich nicht leicht. Anstatt mir dankbar zu sein das ich mir extra die Mühe gemacht habe die Flure der Hölle zu verlassen und HIERHER zu kommen um dich zu warnen fauchst du mich an wie ein Wildkatze. Dieser plötzliche Stimmungswechsel ließ mich fast all meine Vorsicht vergessen. Es klingt ehrlich was er sagt und das wundert mich. Ist das wirklich derselbe Astaroth dem ich damals in der Hölle begegnet bin? Momentan macht er eher den Eindruck eines beleidigten Verehrers als den eines furchteinflößenden Dämons. Was auch immer er vorhat jetzt bin ich zu neugierig um nicht auf dieses Spielchen einzugehen. Doch vorher sollte ich meinen Sohn besser verschwinden lassen. Es reicht wenn sich einer von uns freiwillig in Gefahr begibt. Bei Shion und Saeko ist er momentan wesentlich besser aufgehoben. Astaroth machte zu meiner Überraschung keinerlei Anstalten mich daran zu hindern.

Etwas an ihm ist anders als damals, aber was? Nun gut, er wird bestimmt nicht von allein mit der Sprache rausrücken vor allem wenn er genau weiß das er alle Trümpfe in der Hand hält. Trotzdem ließ ich auch weiterhin Vorsicht walten.

Verrätst du mir was du hier willst oder soll ich dir die Schärfe meiner Krallen demonstrieren? Moment mal! Nennt man das neuerdings vorsichtig! Das ist wohl eher Selbstmord! Oder ein guter Versuch in diese Richtung. Woher kommt plötzlich dieses sichere Gefühl, das er mir nicht das Geringste entgegen zu setzen hat? Ich bin ihm gegenüber so gelassen wie noch niemals zuvor. Er schenkte dem allerdings herzlich wenig Beachtung als er die kurze Entfernung zwischen uns überbrückte und nach meinem Handgelenk griff. Ich entzog mich ihm und brachte wieder Abstand zwischen uns. Sein Verhalten ist verdammt merkwürdig! Es ist rein gar nichts von dieser gefährlichen Aura zu spüren die ich damals immerzu wahrgenommen habe.

Um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ich möchte weder deine Krallen noch irgendetwas anderes von dir spüren. Wenigstens nicht im Moment. Die letzte Bemerkung unterstrich er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. Mein Gesicht blieb seltsamerweise vollkommen unbewegt. Es scheint sich wie von selbst in eine undurchdringliche Maske verwandelt zu haben. Wenn das so weitergeht weiß ich nicht mehr vor wem ich eigentlich mehr Angst haben soll. Vor Astaroth oder mir selbst? Dieses Verhalten passt nicht zu mir, aber seltsamerweise nehme ich das Ganze mit einer erschreckenden Selbstverständlichkeit hin. Ganz so als sei es das normalste auf der Welt. Fast als wäre dieser Teil von mir schon viel zu lange in meinem Inneren verschüttet gewesen...

Ich bin nur hier um dich zu warnen. Dabei zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern. Ah ha! Er hat diesen Job also alles andere als freiwillig übernommen. Innerlich frohlockte ich. Es gibt somit jemanden der ihn in die Schranken weisen kann und ich kann mir nur zu gut denken wer das ist.

Wovor? Hier gibt es weit und breit niemanden der in der Lage wäre es mit mir aufzunehmen. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, das ich damit auch ihn und die anwesenden Engel meinte, aber was noch schlimmer war ist, das sich diese Worte wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit von meinen Lippen gelöst haben. Bin ich wirklich so stark wie ich vorgebe zu sein oder ist das nur eine Farce um ihn auf Abstand zu halten? Wann hat das überhaupt angefangen? Ich erkenne mich kaum wieder.

Vielleicht... Was! Er räumt ein, das ich evetuell recht habe! Anscheinend überraschte ihn mein verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck, aber er fing sich sofort wieder. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher das er vorhin leicht gelächelt hat.

Du solltest dennoch wissen, das sich Dayne de Avidos Heer unaufhörlich dieser Ebene nähert und sie sind nicht allein. Unter ihnen befinden sich etwa dreißig hochrangige Engel. Sie alle sind hier um herauszufinden ob Dayne de Avido nun endgültig dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist oder ob recht mit seinen wirren Behauptungen hat. Mir lagen unendlich viele Fragen auf der Zunge. Wie zum Beispiel was hat dieser Typ nur erzählt, warum schenken ihm die Engel überhaupt Gehör oder wann werden sie hier eintreffen, aber ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Meine Kehle erschien mir wie eine trockene Wüstenlandschaft. Selbst das Atmen verursachte auf einmal ein unangenehme Kratzen in meinem Hals. Fast so als hätte ich Sand verschluckt. Wieder griff Astaroth nach meinem Handgelenk und dieses Mal gelang es ihm es festzuhalten. Beschwörend sah er mich an.

Deshalb habe ich ihn angegriffen als er sich eurem Dorf näherte. Verstehst du! Er ist eine Bedrohung für euch alle. Ich weiß inzwischen das du stärker bist als du selbst weißt oder auch nur ahnst. Langsam beginne ich zu verstehen warum er den Boden anbetet auf dem gehst, aber nimm diese Warnung ernst! Fast hätte gelacht. Er schafft es vollkommen respektlos von meinem Vater zu reden und mir gleichzeitig Komplimente zu zuwerfen und das so geschickt das ich ihm noch nicht einmal böse sein kann. Außerdem machte er mit seinem Tonfall deutlich, das er sich den Anweisungen meines Vaters beugen wird, egal wie diese auch aussehen. Das beweißt allein schon seine Anwesenheit hier. Er zog kurz an meinem Handgelenk als er merkte das ich seinen Worten nicht mehr so folgte wie er es für angebracht hielt.

Ein entschlossenes Heer noch dazu begleitet von dieser Anzahl Engel ist eine weitaus größere Gefahr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Er sah mich dabei so ernst an, das ich fast der Meinung bin er will mich tatsächlich warnen, aber meine Erinnerungen lassen sich nicht so einfach abschütteln. Die Narben die er mir verpasst hat sind noch nicht verheilt. Trotzdem, irgendetwas ist anders mit ihm.

Deshalb hat er mich auch damit beauftragt für deinen Schutz zu Sorgen und unsere Meinung ist ihm dabei völlig egal. Die letzten Worte erstickten meine trotzige Erwiderung im Keim. Fast kommt es mir so vor als hätte der ältere Bruder die unliebsame Aufgabe übernommen auf seine Schwester aufzupassen. Weder mir noch Astaroth liegt eine dieser Rollen und doch besteht mein Vater anscheinend darauf das wir sie spielen. Seufzend fügte ich mich. Es ist sinnlos weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Wie Astaroth bereits so richtig festgestellt hat, die Entscheidungen meines Vaters werden gefällt ohne die Betroffenen vorher zu fragen und sie werden zu dem niemals angefechtet. Da jeder der Beteiligten genau weiß das es besser für ihn ist wenn er stillschweigend akzeptiert, als wenn aufbegehrt. Langsam löste sich Astaroth von mir nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, das ich ihn verstand. Und plötzlich durchfuhr es mich wie ein Blitz. Das ist es was mich schon die ganze Zeit irritiert hatte. Die Frage kam wie von selbst von meinen Lippen.

Warum? Warum du? Warum hat er ausgerechnet dich für diese Aufgabe gewählt und nicht irgendeinen anderen Dämon? Seinem ratloser Blick zeigte deutlich, das auch er die Antwort darauf nicht kannte. Ich sah ihn forschend an und bemerkte erstaunt das er leicht vor mir zurück wich. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Was ist das nur für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Überlegenheit?

Du ähnelst ihm viel mehr als du denkst. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Sein Blick ruht in einer Ehrfurcht auf mir die mir Unbehagen verursacht. Fast wäre mir sein verachtender Blick von damals lieber.

Deine Augen sind genauso furchtlos und entschlossen wie seine. Hätte ich damals schon gewusst wer du bist- Er verstummte als hinter ihm ein bedrohliches Knurren aufklang. Vollkommen unbemerkt hatte Cerberus sich in Raum geschlichen. Immer noch in seiner Wolfsgestalt funkelten seine Augen in der Dunkelheit wie zwei brennende Rubine. Ihre Farbe erinnert mich jedes Mal an Blut, das frisch aus einer Wunde quillt. So seltsam die Situation auch ist, es hilft mir meinen Gedanken zu ordnen. Astaroth ist nicht ohne Grund hier und seine Argumente sind durchaus schlüssig. Also befindet sich unser Tal in höchster Gefahr von der außer mir noch niemand etwas weiß. Na super!

Ich stellte ein paar Überlegungen an, wog das für und wieder jeder einzelnen Möglichkeit ab die sich uns bot und fasste dann einen Entschluss. Seltsam wie einfach es auf einmal erscheint. Um gegen dieses Heer zu bestehen werden wir alle Bewohner unseres Tal mobil machen müssen und es darf unter ihnen keinerlei Rivalität oder anderes mehr geben. Wir müssen eine Einheit darstellen und es gibt nur einen Weg der uns genau das sichert.

Fast im selben Augenblick stand ich auch schon am Fußende von Shions Bett. Da ich nicht wollte das Saeko ebenfalls aufwachte belegte ich sie mit einem leichten Bann der sie weiterschlafen ließ. Dasselbe tat ich bei meinem Sohn, der friedlich in ihren Armen schlummerte. Das jetzt zwei mächtige Wesen der Hölle und drei Engel allein in meinem Haus befinden und sich jeder Zeit gegenseitig über den Weg laufen können beunruhigt mich seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht mehr. Viel mehr Sorgen mache ich mir da über Astaroths Warnung vor Dayne de Avidos Heer. Mürrisch schüttelte ich den Kopf als sich mir unwillkürlich die grausamen Kriegszenarien (von denen wir zum Glück bisher immer verschont geblieben sind) aufdrängten. Nichts davon haben wir wirklich mit erlebt, aber der Schrecken des Krieges läßt sich nicht so leicht aufhalten. Von Reisenden erfuhren wir jedes Mal mehr Einzelheiten als uns lieb war. Ich überdachte meine Entscheidung noch einmal kurz bevor ich Shion weckte. Mit wenigen Worten erklärte ich ihm was inzwischen passiert war und ignorierte jedes seiner Gegenargumente. Letztendlich gab er sich geschlagen und streifte sich einen Umhang über. Beinahe beiläufig bemerkte ich das er immer noch dieselben Muskeln besaß wie in seiner Jugend. Mochte sein Haar inzwischen auch von zahlreichen silbernen Strähnen durchzogen sein. In ihm steckt immer noch die Kraft eines jungen Mannes. Langsam schritten wir durch die Flure des Hauses bis wir im Garten ankamen. In der Dunkelheit ist kaum etwas von dessen Pracht zu erkennen aber das Licht reichte aus um uns zu unserem Ziel zu führen. Aus dem Mund eines Wasserspeiers zog Shion eine riesige Muschel, die wie ein Horn geformt ist. In der Dunkelheit schimmert sie abwechselnd elfenbeinfarben und blau.

Sie symbolisiert quasi den Status eines Dorfoberhauptes und wird nur benutzt wenn eine so große Gefahr droht das sich der große Rat versammeln muß. Der Rat besteht aus allen Dorfoberhäuptern unseres Tals und jeder Einzelne von ihnen kann und darf Entscheidungen für alle Bewohner seines Dorfes treffen. Diese Entscheidungen sind dann bindend für alle. Deshalb dauert es meist auch sehr lange bis ein neues Dorfoberhaupt gewählt wird, wenn der Vorgänger aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr in der Lage ist sein Amt auszuführen. Aber das ist schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr vorgekommen. Shions Räuspern schreckte mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken auf. Zögernd legte er die Muschel in meine Hände. Was fast einem Sakrileg gleichkommt. Damit gibt er mir gegenüber seinen Status als Dorfoberhaupt auf und überträgt ihn auf mich. Doch das hier hat eher eine symbolische Wirkung. Er weiß genau das ich seinen Status niemals anfechten werde. Viel mehr gesteht er mir so das Recht zu meine Entscheidung selbst zu verkünden.

Erstaunt stellte ich fest, daß das riesige Gehäuse kaum mehr als eine Feder wiegt. Behutsam führte ich es an meine Lippen und blies hinein. Nachdenklich lauschte ich wie sich der klare Ton langsam in der Nacht verteilte und schließlich darin verschwand. Wer auch immer diesen Ton vernimmt wird wissen was er bedeutet und die Nachricht unverzüglich weiterleiten. Ich wiederholte diesen Vorgang wie es die Tradition verlangte dreimal und schon nach der ersten Wiederholung konnte ich eine Antwort vernehmen. Aus allen Richtungen erklingen jetzt diese klaren Töne aus den verschiedensten Muschelhörnern, die sich im sternenübersäten Himmel zu einer Melodie verflochten und gemeinsam die Nacht erhellten. Sie würden kommen. Alle würden kommen und dann-

Doch darüber will ich jetzt noch nicht nachdenken. Ich habe den notwendigen Schritt getan. Jetzt heißt es abwarten und sehen was passiert. Entweder bin ich in der Lage diese Hürde zu meistern oder ich werde an ihr zu Grunde gehen. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht mehr. Damit Shion nichts von meiner Sorge bemerkte verschwand ich ebenso plötzlich aus seinem Haus wie ich gekommen war. Die Muschel hatte ich auf einen Stein gelegt, der nicht mal eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt war. Er hat es noch nicht mal bemerkt.

Kaum war ich wieder zu Hause wurde ich fast von Cee über den Haufen gerannt, der sich anscheinend auf der Flucht vor Ezechiel und Quirin befand. Resigniert stieß ich einen Seufzer aus. Sie haben ihn also gefunden. Das heißt Astaroth haben sie ebenfalls entdeckt. Als wenn es nicht auch schon so genügend Probleme gibt, aber ich hätte ja damit rechnen können als ich einfach so aus dem Haus verschwunden bin. Nun gut, einige Dinge werde ich wohl direkt erledigen müssen. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und stellte mich dann zwischen Cee und seine Verfolger was mir einen dankbaren Blick von ihm einbrachte. Allerdings ließ er es sich nicht nehmen seine Verfolger drohend anknurren wobei seine Augen tiefrot glühten. Beruhigend tätschelte ich ihm über den Kopf und fast sofort legten sich seine aufgerichteten Nackenhaare wieder. Es überrascht mich das er so einsichtig ist. Normalerweise hätte er sich ohne zu Zögern auf seine Verfolger gestürzt und sie in Stücke gerissen. Das habe ich schon zu oft gesehen und es ihm nur sehr mühselig abgewöhnen können. Aber mit der Zeit hat sich viel verändert und seitdem er bei mir lebt hat er viel von seinem alten Selbst abgelegt. Manchmal frage ich mich ob er das nicht bereut. Jemand der seine Geschichte nicht kennt sieht in ihm immer nur eine Art Schoßhund und nicht das gefährliche Höllenwesen das er wirklich ist.

Ich zwang mich mit meinen Gedanken wieder zum eigentlichen Geschehen zurück zu kehren. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufpasse kann es das Ende für uns alle bedeuten. Keine Ahnung was Ezechiel und Quirin davon abhielt mich direkt mit unzähligen Fragen zu bombardieren oder sich auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu nähern, aber das ist jetzt eh nebensächlich. Ich muss anfangen sie in meine Pläne einzuweihen wenn ich will das sie funktionieren und dasselbe gilt für Remiriel und Raguel. Ich brauche die Hilfe von ihnen allen. Selbst die von Astaroth. Obwohl mir bei dem Gedanken alles andere als wohl ist.

Also, wo ist er? Es ist unnötig ihnen zu sagen wenn ich meine sie wissen es garantiert auch so. Bingo! Sie nickten kurz und führten mich dann ohne weitere Kommentare auf die Terrasse wo uns bereits die Anderen erwarteten. Anscheinend sind sie gerade ziemlich zu frieden mit sich und der Welt. Sowohl Remiriel als auch Raguel lehnten genüsslich in zwei großen Korbsesseln und grinsten gegenseitig um die Wette. Nur das ihnen Gegenüber Astaroth gefesselt (und selbstverständlich nicht besonders angetan davon ist) sitzt trübt das ansonsten friedliche Bild. Eigentlich kann man diese kleine Zusammenkunft fast als ein Treffen alter Freunde sehen, aber das ist es bei Weitem nicht. Da so wieso alle darauf zu warten schienen das ich anfange die Situation aufzuklären kann ich mir damit auch noch ein bisschen Zeit lassen um mir die momentane Situation noch einmal genau vor Augen zu führen.

Remiriel starrt Astaroth feindselig an (nach dem er bemerkt hat wie dieser mir zu zwinkert) und Astaroth erwidert diesen Blick ohne davon überhaupt beeindruckt zu sein. Keine Ahnung über was die Beiden sich bis kurz vor unseren Eintreffen unterhalten haben, aber es ist mehr als deutlich zu spüren das sie in dem Anderen einen Rivalen sehen und irgendwie habe ich das unbestimmte Gefühl der Grund zu sein.

Raguel hingegen sieht immer noch äußerst zufrieden aus. Anscheinend gefällt es ihm Astaroth hilflos zu sehen. Kein Wunder wenn man daran denkt was wir beide vor einigen Tagen erlebt haben. Obwohl ich immer noch bezweifele das Astaroth so hilflos ist wie er gerade tut.

Bei Ezechiel bin ich mir nicht so sicher was er von der ganzen Sache hält. Er hat sein Gesicht in eine starre Maske verwandelt und sich in einen Stuhl fallen lassen aus dem er mich erwartungsvoll ansah.

Genauso Quirin obwohl man ihm deutlich genug ansieht, das er sehr genau weiß wie wenig seine Stimme in dieser Runde zum Tragen kommen wird. Als Mensch hat er in diesen Dingen kein wirkliches Mitspracherecht. Sie gehen nur Engel und in diesem Fall auch Dämonen etwas an. Trotzdem seine Neugier ist nicht zu übersehen. Anscheinend hat er sich bereits damit abgefunden, das er mein Herz nicht für sich gewinnen kann. Er verkraftet es besser als ich dachte. Nachdem ich mir ebenfalls einen Stuhl gesichert hatte und Cee sich wie gewohnt neben mir zusammenrollte begann ich.

Wie habt ihr es geschafft ihn zu überwältigen? Mit dem Kopf deutete ich leicht auf Astaroth der beleidigt die Mundwinkel verzog. Anscheinend will er damit andeuten, das sie ihn alles andere als überwältigt haben. Seltsamerweise bestätigt das nur meine Vermutung. Aber wieso sollte er sich einfach so von ein paar Engeln gefangen nehmen lassen? Das passt doch gar nicht zu ihm.

Gar nicht! Sie haben gar nichts geschafft! Hui, ist der sauer! Ich sollte wohl besser etwas vorsichtiger mit meine Fragen sein?

Ich habe mich ergeben damit ich sie nicht verletze und du ihre Einzelteile aufsammeln musst. Fast wäre Remiriel ihm an den Hals gesprungen, wenn Ezechiel nicht ebenso schnell wie er aufgesprungen wäre und ihn festgehalten hätte wäre ihm das auch locker gelungen. Triumphierend sah Astaroth ihn an.

Reg dich nur nicht so auf Engelchen. Sie weiß ganz genau zu was ich unter normalen Umständen fähig bin. Und wie ich das weiß! Aber ich werde mich hüten und das jetzt in diese Runde preiszugeben. Es reicht das Astaroth sich hier aufspielt als könnte ihm nichts und niemand etwas anhaben. Eins ist ohnehin sonnenklar, er provoziert uns mit voller Absicht und dem werde ich jetzt erst mal eine Riegel vorschieben bevor noch etwas schlimmeres passiert als nur Astaroth anzugreifen. (Der wehrt sich garantiert auch noch.) Gelassen stand ich auf und ging auf ihn zu, während sich in meiner Hand ein Dolch matrealisierte. Wenn Astaroths Blick in diesem Moment überrascht war, dann ist er es nun noch mehr. Immerhin habe ich gerade seine Fesseln durchgeschnitten. Fassungslos starrte er mich, ebenso wie alle Anderen an.

Suru! Was zum Henker hast du getan! Astaroths zufriedenes Grinsen macht mir die Sache keineswegs leichter. Egal was ich jetzt sage, es kann nur schlimmer werden. Remiriels Gefühle sind ohnehin schon verletzt, aber ich kann jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Bitte verzeih mir!

Das einzig Richtige!. Es hat keinen Zweck ihn gefangen zu halten. Wenn er es darauf anlegt hätte, wäre er so wieso bei der erst besten Gelegenheit geflüchtet. So gebe ich ihm die Chance aus freiem Willen zu bleiben und sich an diesem Gespräch zu beteiligen oder direkt zu gehen. Es folgte ein sehr langes Schweigen. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen hat sich tief in seine Gedanken zurück gezogen und überdenkt wahrscheinlich gerade die Situation. Ich habe sie also alle überrascht. Selbst Cee hat vorhin verwundert den Kopf gehoben. Er legte sich aber schnell wieder hin als ich mich setzte. Da sich immer noch keiner von ihnen regte griff ich den Faden wieder auf. Jetzt wird es ernst. Kein zurück mehr.

Folgendes solltet ihr ebenfalls wissen; Dayne de Avidos Herr nähert sich unaufhörlich diesem Tal. Höchstwahrscheinlich um ihren Anführer zu befreien und unter ihnen befinden sich etwa dreißig bis vierzig Engel. Den Grund dafür kenne ich zwar nicht, aber er dürfte alles andere als erfreulich sein. Ich überlegte kurz wie viel ich ihnen noch sagen konnte oder vielmehr musste, damit sie meinen Plan verstehen. Ezechiel nutzte diese Pause um mich zu unterbrechen.

Aber woher willst du das wissen? Diese Nachricht ist mir vollkommen unbekannt. Anscheinend ist er entsetzt, das ihn niemand über dieses Vorhaben informiert hat. Er hat tatsächlich vergessen mich wie sonst auch förmlich anzureden (das ist so eine Macke von ihm, von wegen Frauen freundlich behandeln und so) und das auch noch vor allen Anderen. (Er erwartet nämlich, das es jeder so macht wie er.) Was soll's? Jetzt gibt es wichtigeres als sich um solche Banalitäten zu kümmern.

Von mir! Das ist einer der Gründe warum ich mich überhaupt in Assia aufhalte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Astaroth spätestens jetzt umgefallen. Die Wut in Remiriels Augen ist einfach nicht mehr zu übersehen. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel und er wird versuchen Astaroth zu rösten. Egal, ob hilflos oder nicht! Ich kann es ihm noch nicht mal verübeln. Allerdings bewies er auch dieses Mal das er sich sehr wohl noch im Griff hat. Er wirkte vollkommen ruhig als er Astaroth ansprach.

Und wieso? Sag mir nicht das du einem Engel einfach so helfen würdest. Bei den letzten Worten hatte ich das Gefühl das er eine Klinge durch die Luft schwang. Wenn das so weitergeht gibt es hier noch ein Blutbad.

Nein, das nun ganz bestimmt nicht! Astaroth biß kurz die Zähne zusammen bevor er weitersprach.

Ich schulde ihr noch was. Es ist zwar mehr ein Knurren als alles andere gewesen und man kann ihm ansehen, das es ihm nicht gerade leicht fällt das zu zugeben, aber es überraschte uns alle das zu hören. Mich eingeschloßen, da ich mich auf patu nicht daran erinnern kann, was er meint. Immerhin hat er mich in der Hölle doch nach Strich und Faden fertig gemacht und nicht umgekehrt. Noch bevor ich wieder das Wort ergreifen konnte sah er mich eindringlich an und ich konnte plötzlich seine Stimme in meinen Gedanken vernehmen.

Wage es nicht! Hörst du! Es reicht schon das ich das hier über mich ergehen lassen muss. Also wage es ja nicht ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen! Der eisige Blick seiner Augen sorgte für den Rest. Ich habe verstanden. Er ist nicht einfach nur so hierher geschickt worden, sondern auch weil er anscheinend der Einzige ist dem es gelingen könnte die Wahrheit über mich auch weiterhin zu verschleiern. Ich bewundere die Weitsicht meines Vaters immer mehr. Das größte Problem ist damit bereits gelöst. Aber warum ausgerechnet Astaroth! Er wird sich ja wohl kaum um den Job gerissen haben.

So, so du schuldest ihr also etwas? Und warum hast du uns dann im Wald angegriffen! Raguels Stimme tropf vor Hohn und selbst Astaroths eisiger Blick kann ihn nicht davon abbringen auf eine Antwort zu beharren. Immerhin glaubt er sich im Vorteil und diese Illusion würde ich ihm nur ungern nehmen.

Ich wollte lediglich sehen welche Rolle du in diesem Spiel hast. Mehr nicht. Das selbstzufriedene Grinsen in Astaroths Gesicht ist merkwürdig und sicherlich genauso gefährlich wie das Glitzern seiner Augen. Anscheinend weiß er erheblich mehr als er bereit ist zu zugeben. Das kann noch heiter werden. Warum eigentlich ich?

Schluss jetzt ihr alle! Ich habe genug davon das ihr euch benehmt als wärt ihr kleine Kinder! Wütend funkelte ich in die Runde.

Es gibt wichtigeres um das wir uns kümmern müssen! Ich kann es kaum fassen das ich diese Worte überhaupt ausgesprochen habe, aber zurück nehmen kann ich sie nicht mehr. Zum Glück sind sie viel zu überrascht als das sie mich jetzt noch unterbrechen würden.

Hört mir gut zu. Es ist mir ziemlich egal was jeder Einzelne von euch denkt. Für mich ist im Moment nur eins entscheidend und das ist die Sicherheit des Dorfes. Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall dulden das hier ein Heer reinspaziert und sich einfach nimmt was es möchte, ob sie nun von Engeln begleitet werden oder nicht, es sind zum Großteil Menschen und die haben nun einmal von Natur aus die dumme Angewohnheit sich nicht an getroffene Abmachungen zu halten. Das heißt selbst wenn wir ihnen erlauben würden sich ihren Anführer zurück zu holen kann es dennoch zu einem Blutbad kommen.

Dayne de Avido befindet sich ohnehin nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier und dieser Grund bin wie ihr bereits sicher wisst, ich. Also werde ich auch die Verantwortung übernehmen, was diese Sache angeht. Der Rat ist bereits zusammengerufen und noch haben wir genügend Zeit um einen sinnvollen Plan zu entwickeln, den wir dem Rat vorlegen können. Doch bevor wir das tun muss ich dem Rat noch einmal in Erinnerung rufen wer und was ich bin und ich verlange, das sich keiner, KEINER von euch da einmischt! Habt ihr mich verstanden? Das ist allein meine Sache und die des Dorfes! Ihr werdet euch aus allem so weit wie möglich raushalten und nur reagieren wenn der Rat dem zu stimmt. Ist das klar? Ich werde nicht zulassen das man aus dieser Ebene ein Schlachtfeld macht! Eisern blickte ich in die Runde und machte mich darauf gefasst jetzt mit unzähligen Widerworten konfrontiert zu werden. Doch keiner von ihnen rührte sich. Einzig ihre Blicke lagen in einer Art und Weise auf mir, die ich noch nie zu vor bemerkt hatte. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen begriff ich das es Bewunderung war. Erleichtert ließ ich mich zurück sinken. Das ist also auch geschafft. Klasse, so kann es weitergehen. Klappt ja besser als ich dachte.

Und mein Onkel? Was habt ihr mit ihm vor? Quirins Gesichtsausdruck läßt nur allzu deutlich auf das schließen was er dabei denkt. Also wirklich! Kopfschüttelnd antwortete ich ihm.

Traust du mir wirklich so wenig? Quirin, du solltest langsam aber sicher wissen, das ich Andere nur äußerst ungern verletze. Ansonsten hätte ich mich schon beim letzten Angriff deines Onkels zur Wehr gesetzt und das- Achtung, dramatische Pause.

-hätte er wohl kaum überlebt. Schockiert sah er mich an. Was? Meint er tatsächlich, das es so schwer ist seinen Onkel unter die Erde zu befördern! Mehr als ein kleines Loch, das plötzlich unter seinen Füßen entsteht ist da wirklich nicht nötig. Okay, bauen wir ihn also wieder etwas auf.Von dem Quälgeist den ich seinem Onkel auf den Hals geschickt habe und der immer noch existiert erwähne ich besser mal nichts.

Du musst dir um ihn wirklich keine Sorgen machen. Ihm passiert schon nichts. Da er mich immer noch völlig fassungslos anstarrte griff ich zu einem etwas drastischerem Mittel. Mit einem Ruck löste ich den Verband von meiner Schulter. Er sog hörbar die Luft ein.

Siehst du? Die Wunde ist fast komplett verheilt. Warum soll ich deinen Onkel fürchten? Er ist keine Bedrohung für mich. Urplötzlich stand Ezechiel neben mir und griff nach meinem Arm. Er starrte vollkommen fassungslos auf meine Schulter. Anscheinend sucht er etwas, aber viel ist ohnehin nicht mehr zu sehen. Der einzige Hinweis auf eine Verletzung ist ohnehin nur noch ein dünner roter Strich, der langsam aber sicher verblasst. Ich spüre schon fast nichts mehr davon.

Das ist vollkommen unmöglich! Wie kann eure Wunde so schnell geheilt sein? Kein Engel verfügt über solche Kräfte und ihr seit zur Hälfte ein Mensch! Das ist absurd. Astaroths Lächeln verhinderte das ich antworten konnte. Er genießt es sichtlich das keiner außer ihm bescheid weiß und er hat bestimmt nicht vor dieses Wissen zu teilen. Was bedeutet das er auch mir nicht erlauben wird mein Geheimnis zu verraten. Vielleicht hat er ja dann auch eine Idee was ich Ezechiel jetzt erzählen soll.

Ich glaube du hast vergessen das es sehr wohl einen Engel mit solchen Kräften gibt. Das löste den Griff um meinen Arm.

Raphael, den Anführer der Virtues. Immer noch reiflich aus der Fassung sah Ezechiel Raguel an.

Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Raphael würde sich doch niemals mit einem Menschen einlassen! Er ist zwar hinter jedem Rock her, aber das! Das würde selbst ich ihm nicht zu trauen. Hinter Ezechiel räusperte sich Remiriel hörbar und deutete dabei leicht auf Quirin und mich. Immerhin ist die Beleidigung nur schwer zu überhören. Wie so viele andere Engel auch hält Ezechiel nicht besonders viel von Menschen. Auch wenn es ihm bisher gelungen ist dies geschickt zu verbergen. (Anscheinend bin ich da eine große Ausnahme.)

Entschuldige, du hast recht. Dieses Thema sollten wir auf sich beruhen lassen. Es würde zu weit vom eigentlichen Problem wegführen. Übersetzt heißt das: Es geht Menschen nichts an. Das macht mich wütend. Immerhin bin ich nur zur Hälfte ein Engel und Ezechiels Reaktion beweißt zu deutlich das er mir diesen Status nicht zu gesteht.

Da wäre noch etwas, Suru was meint ihr mit ihr müsst dem Rat in Erinnerung rufen wer ihr seid? Seine violetten Augen lagen durchdringend auf mir und obwohl ich immer noch wütend auf ihn war schaffte ich es ruhig zu antworten.

Ganz einfach ich werde ihnen zeigen, das ich alles andere als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch bin. Er hat den Wink verstanden und senkte beschämt den Blick. Trotzdem hat er seine Entschuldigung nicht laut geäußert und das bringt mein Blut erst recht zum Kochen. Ich lasse mir von nichts und niemanden sagen was ich bin und was nicht. Das weiß ich selbst immer noch am Allerbesten!

Ihr meint das vollkommen ernst, oder? Was sonst! Hat er vielleicht eine bessere Idee? Es muss sein. Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher das viele diese Tatsache bereits vergessen haben. Er fasste mein Schweigen als Zustimmung auf.

Das ist Wahnsinn! Wenn ihr euch all diesen Menschen offenbart werden sie euch verraten. Das reicht! So schlecht wie gerade tut sind die Menschen nun auch wieder nicht.

Das glaubt auch nur ihr! Mit viel Schwung stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus. Es hat einfach keinen Sinn diese Unterhaltung noch länger fortzusetzen. Wir werden uns nur die Köpfe heiß reden und Dinge äußern, die besser ungesagt bleiben.

Aber es bedeutet auch das ihr für den Bannkreis der über diesem Tal liegt verantwortlich seit. Ich wirbelte herum. Ezechiel sah gedankenversunken in den nächtlichen Himmel hinauf.

WAS! Mit dieser Aussage hatte er es geschafft die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder zu erlagen. Dennoch sah er mich nach wie vor verwundert an.

Ihr meint ihr wisst das nicht? Ihr habt es unbewusst getan? Da ich immer noch keinen Schimmer habe von was er da redet wartete ich ab.

Das ist unglaublich! Ihr keinerlei Ahnung! Gähnend streckte sich Astaroth in seinem Stuhl aus und fing sich damit einen äußerst feindlichen Blick von Raguel ein.

Verdammt noch mal, das ihr Engel auch immer alles so kompliziert machen müsst! Warum sagst du ihr nicht einfach das die Menschen in diesem Tal langsamer altern als der Rest der Menschheit, das es hier kaum Krankheiten oder schlechtes Wetter gibt und das es allein ihr Bannkreis ist der das bewirkt! Ich war vollkommen geschockt. Mein Bannkreis! Ich verfüge über solche Kräfte, das ich es schaffe die Lebensspanne der Menschen zu verlängern! Kann mich bitte mal jemand kneifen!

Ah seht sie euch an doch nur an. Sie hat nicht die geringste Ahnung von was wir reden. Astaroth grinste spöttisch in die Runde, was nicht gerade seinen Beliebtheitsgrad steigerte. Trotzdem ließ er sich dadurch in keinster Weise entmutigen.

Na Engelchen, geht euch jetzt endlich die Muffe? Sie ist lange nicht so wehrlos wie ihr meint. Triumphierend schwenkte sein Blick wieder zu mir.

Wie sonst hätte sie es wohl geschafft das gleich zwei Höllenbewohner zu ihrem Schutz erscheinen? Er verrät ihnen zwar nicht was die andere Hälfte meines Ichs ausmacht, aber seine Sätze haben sie auch so schockiert. Bisher sind sie der Ansicht gewesen das ich wenigstens halbwegs schutzlos bin wenn es um Engel oder Dämonen geht, aber er hat ihnen so eben äußerst erfolgreich das Gegenteil aufgezeigt.

Und wenn sie endlich damit aufhören würde ihre Kräfte mit diesem sinnlosen Bannkreis zu verschwenden, dann wäre das Problem Dayne de Avido nebst Heer und Engeln schon längst gelöst! Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist, die fassungslosen Gesichter der restlichen Anwesenden oder das Astaroth mit dem was er sagt vollkommen recht hat. Trotzdem sehe ich es nicht ein ihm diesen Triumph zu gönnen.

Oder du sagst das nur um uns zu verwirren? Er erwiderte meinen eisigen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. So viel zum Thema ich schaffe es ihm Angst einzujagen.

Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Immerhin bin ich ein Dämon. Damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet und er erhob sich langsam.

Ich weiß zwar nicht wie es euch geht aber ich bin hundemüde und werde mich jetzt aufs Ohr hauen. Er streckte sich noch einmal genüsslich und kam dann ohne jegliche Skrupel auf mich zu.

Du hast doch garantiert ein Gästezimmer für die, oder? Mir blieb fast die Luft weg bei dieser offensichtlichen Respektlosigkeit.

Was fällt dir ein! Wütend hatte Remiriel ihn am Kragen gepackt. Oh nein! Nicht auch noch das. Ich habe keine Lust mehr!

Engelchen ich geb dir einen guten Rat. Laß mich los oder du bereust es! Ich habs gewußt, das ist genau das was ich die ganze Zeit über vermeiden wollte. Warum? Warum ausgerechnet ich!

Hört sofort auf damit! Energisch trennte ich die Beiden. Es gibt nur einen Weg diese Sache ein für alle mal zu erledigen und es wird nur funktionieren wenn Astaroth mitspielt.

Ich sagte bereits, das wir andere Probleme haben als diese Kinderspielchen. Damit verletzte ich Remiriels Stolz ein weiteres Mal und das schmerzt mich wahrscheinlich mehr als ihn, aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich muss sie zur Vernunft bringen bevor es zu spät ist.

Wir haben genügend Gästezimmer um euch alle unterzubringen. Folgt mir einfach. Damit beendete ich alle weiteren Gespräche. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis sie so verteilt waren das ich mir sicher sein konnte, das es in dieser Nacht keine weiteren Zwischenfälle oder Toten mehr gibt. Und es stellte sich als eine sehr weise Entscheidung heraus Astaroth als letztem ein Zimmer zu zuweisen. Er ließ es sich nämlich nicht nehmen Remiriel ein weiteres Mal zu provozieren in dem er mich fest umarmte und seinen Kopf in meinem Haar vergrub.

Dein Vater wäre sehr stolz auf dich. Völlig verdutzt durch diese geflüsterte Botschaft vergaß ich das ich mich eigentlich aus dieser Umarmung hätte befreien müssen. Astaroth hingegen wusste das nur zu genau und stieß mich äußerst unsanft gegen Remiriel.

Du solltest besser auf sie aufpassen. Sie ist sehr eine sehr begehrtes kleinod und so mancher Sammler würde dafür töten. Ist das nun eine Warnung oder eine Herausforderung? Ich habe es aufgegeben aus Astaroth schlau werden zu wollen, aber scheinbar sprechen er und Remiriel dieselbe Sprache. Er verlor wenigstens kein einziges Wort mehr über Astaroth, dafür aber über genügend andere Dinge. Bis zum Morgengrauen diskutierten wir miteinander und das Schlimmste an der Sache war, das keiner von uns beiden bereit war nachzugeben. (Wie immer!) Wenn uns nicht plötzlich der Schlaf übermannt hätte wäre diese Debatte wohl endlos weitergegangen.

So waren wir beide am nächsten Morgen vollkommen gerädert und ziemlich ungenießbar. Selbst Astaroth machte einen riesen Bogen um uns. Erst gegen Abend konnte man unsere Stimmung wieder als normal bezeichnen, auch wenn die Luft zwischen uns immer noch reiflich gespannt war. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung war es Astaroth der uns alle wieder etwas lockerer werden ließ. Auf eine ziemlich charmante Art uns Weise (er sagte uns direkt ins Gesicht wie kindisch wir uns seiner Meinung nach Verhalten) sorgte er dafür das wir uns wieder den aktuellen Problemen bewusst wurden. Auch wenn es ihm nach wie vor nicht passte das Cee mehr zu melden hat als er. Sein offensichtliches Missfallen über die Situation sorgte allerdings bei allen Anderen für einen riesen Erheiterungseffekt. Von dem furchteinflößenden Astaroth von damals ist fast nichts mehr zu spüren und ich frage mich ernsthaft was mein Vater mit ihm angestellt hat. Von allein würde sich Astaroth garantiert niemals so friedfertig in unserer Gegenwart benehmen. Selbst mein Sohn hat sämtliche Scheu vor ihm verloren und behandelt ihn, wie schon zu vor Raguel und Ezechiel, als eine Art großen Bruder, der ihm selbstverständlich auch allerlei Blödsinn bebringt. Zum Glück für Remiriel und mich hält der Bann über die Kräfte unseres Sohnes noch an und er stellt nur so viel an wie andere Kinder auch. Nicht auszudenken was Astaroth ihm zeigen würde, wenn er etwas davon ahnen würde.

Alles in allem hatten wir ein paar ziemlich vergnügte Tage und nach mehreren Versöhnungen mit Remiriel lief ich (laut Ezechiel, Ouirin, Raguel, Astaroth und einigen Anderen) mit einem Lächeln durch die Gegend das nur zu deutlich zeigte wie glücklich ich im Moment war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das man meist mehrere Anläufe braucht wenn man mich anspricht und auf eine Reaktion hofft. Natürlich nutzte man die Gelegenheit um Remiriel, der einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag legte, und mich bei jeder Gelegenheit damit aufzuziehen. Sollen sie doch! Mir kann es egal sein. Seitdem feststeht das Remiriel hierbleiben wird (alle Überredungsversuche waren vergeblich. Hach ist das Leben schön!) schwebe ich nur noch auf Wolken. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nach unseren ersten Gespräch über dieses Thema nie wieder damit angefangen. Dafür liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr. Nie wieder voneinander getrennt sein! Juchuh!

Ähm, Suru entschuldige bitte, aber meinst du nicht, das du besser wie jeder Mensch mit den Füßen auf dem Boden laufen solltest? Verwundert sah ich Raguel an und bemerkte gerade noch den Ast, der sich meinem Kopf gefährlich näherte. Lächelnd schwebte ich neben ihn.

Du bist eifersüchtig! Ich schaffe es einfach nicht mir diese kleinen Sticheleien zu verkneifen. Seitdem er und Ezechiel so etwas wie ein festes Paar sind wird er immer so leicht rot, wenn man das Thema in eine bestimmte Richtung lenkt und nebenbei macht es noch einen Heidenspaß die Beiden zu ärgern.

Bin ich nicht! Aber sicher doch! Deshalb ist das jetzt auch eine ruhige und beherrschte Antwort gewesen und sie klingt überhaupt nicht patzig.

SURU! Hör endlich mit diesem dämlichen Gegrinse auf! Das ist langsam peinlich! Und wenn schon! Wenn stört das? Kichernd setzte ich meine Füße im weichen Gras ab und tänzelde ein paar Schritte vor ihm her, während ich die Melodie von Remiriels Lieblingslied summte. Ich liebe das Leben ja so!

Oh man, habt ihr überhaupt eine Ahnung wie ihr euch verhaltet? Ihr tut gerade so als würde es keine Probleme mehr geben. Als wenn das bei ihm anders wäre. Ezechiel kümmert sich inzwischen regelmäßig um das Wohlergehen seines Schützlings und man kann es beiden mehr als nur deutlich ansehen.

Stimmt! Der Rat steht auf unserer Seite, die Unterhändler verhalten sich friedlich und es ist Frü-hü-hü-hü-ling! Noch ehe er sich versah hatte ich ihm einen der Blumenkränze, die wir vorhin auf dem Marktplatz gekauft hatten auf die Haare gelegt. Völlig verdutzt sah er mich an und ich konnte nicht anderes als im einen Kuß auf die Stirn geben. Er sieht mit einfach zu niedlich damit aus.

SURU! Zu spät! Bin weg! Lachend stürmte ich durch den Garten unseres Hauses und rannte dabei prombt Ezechiel über den Haufen. Als Entschuldigung verpasste ich ihm ebenfalls einen Blumekranz und fand auch schon meine nächsten Opfer. Weder Quirin noch Astaroth wussten wie ihnen geschah als sie plötzlichen einen ähnlichen Kranz im Haar hatten. Immer noch lachend tanzte ich ausgelassen durch den Garten während ein sanfter Windhauch dafür sorgte, das sich der Fliederduft langsam ausbreitete.

Jetzt geht das schon wieder los! Oh nein, da kommt der zweite Irre. Wieso muß ich eigentlich immer Lachen wenn Astaroth versucht mich zu ärgern? Kann es sein, das ich mich daran gewöhnt habe das er hier ist? Viel Zeit um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen hatte ich ohnehin nicht mehr, da Remiriel mich packte und durch den halben Garten wirbelte, bis wir schließlich damit anfingen uns gegenseitig durch die Wolken zu jagen.

Seitdem ich vor dem Rat gesprochen habe ist es nicht mehr nötig, das sich einer von uns (mit Ausnahme von Astaroth) verstecken muß. Wir können frei zeigen was wir sind und das genossen wir alle natürlich in vollen Zügen. Tja, und Dayne de Avido habe ich auch schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Nachdem der Rat sich davon überzeugt hatte, das er eine Gefahr für die Öffentlichkeit darstellt (immerhin hat er es sich nicht nehmen lassen erneut einen Anschlag auf mich zu verüben und das vor den komplett versammelten Ratsmitgliedern!) ist er unter Arrest gestellt worden und seine Untergeben haben mehr als genug damit zu tun ihn wieder freizubekommen. Es gibt noch etwas sehr Positves an der ganzen Sache die Engel, die das Heer begleiten haben sich bisher noch nicht blicken lassen und es scheint sie auch nicht weiter zu kümmern, das mein Haus inzwischen von drei Engeln und einem Dämon bevölkert wird. Okay, das mit dem Dämon weiß außer uns keiner, da wir im gegenseitigen Einverständnis dafür gesorgt haben, das Astaroth als Mensch durchgeht. Nur ist er alles andere als begeistert davon. Vor allem da wir ihn nicht wirklich gefragt haben, ob es für ihn in Ordnung sei. Jetzt ist er noch brummeliger als es ohnehin schon der Fall war, aber das stört eigentlich niemanden wirklich. Quirin kann sich das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Onkels immer noch nicht erklären, aber er hat sich damit abgefunden, das sein Onkel in meiner Gegenwart jedes Mal leicht (glattte Untertreibung!) austickt. Letztendlich ist Quirin auch bei uns eingezogen und damit ist das Haus endgütlig voll. Shion hat nur den Kopf über so viel Unvernunft (wie er es nennt) geschüttelt und war auch schon wieder zum nächsten Rattreffen verschwunden.

Als Oberhaupt des Dorfes gehört das zu seinen Verpflichtungen und die Tatsache, das er mich großgezogen hat tut ein Übriges. Einer aus unserer Familie muß zwangsläufig an den Sitzungen teilnehmen und Shion besteht darauf, das er das ist. Bisher hat sich ohnehin nicht viel getan. Feststeht nur, das ich mich der Entscheidung des Rates beugen werde und das alles getan werden muß um einen Krieg zu verhindern.

Mama? Papa? Wo seit ihr? Nachdem ich Remiriel direkt in eine Wolke gelotst hatte ließ ich mich zu Boden fallen, schnappte mir unseren Sohn und stieg wieder ins Blau des Himmels hinauf. Er strahlte mich an wie schon lange nicht mehr. Keine zwei Sekunden später gesellte sich auch Remiriel zu uns und wir durchstreiften zusammen die schier unendliche Weite von Assias Himmels, auch wenn unser Sohn dabei nicht das Geringste von seinen Schwingen ahnte. Der Bann über seinen Kräften ist nach wie vor voll intakt. Wieso ist das bei mir eigentlich nicht mehr der Fall? Irgendwie muß ich zu tief in Gedanken gewesen sein, denn gerade als mir Remiriel eine Warnung zurief prallte ich auch schon gegen etwas ziemlich Hartes und fiel rasend schnell in Richtung Boden. Zu meinem Glück sind uns Ezechiel und Raguel aus irgendeinem Grund gefolgt und konnten mich somit gerade noch auffangen bevor ich auf den Boden prallte. Reiflich blaß und mit mäßig zitternden Knieen stand ich nun im weichen Gras und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Das ist mir ja noch nie passiert! Ein Sturz einfach so? Seit wann hat Luft Balken? Ich kann von Glück reden das ich die Hand unseres Sohnes bereits losgelassen hatte. Ansonsten wären wir beide gestürzt und ich weiß nicht ob wir es geschafft hätten heil runterzukommen.

Suru! Suru ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Immer noch reiflich aus der Fassung schaffte ich es nicht Ezechiel zu antworten. Allein die Vorstellung das mein Sohn diesem Sturz nur knapp entkommen ist läßt es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen.

Verdammt Suru! Reiß dich zusammen! Du siehtst aus wie ein Leiche! Ein kräftiges Schütteln an meinen Schultern brachte mich wieder halbwegs zur Vernunft. Ezechiel hat ja recht. Ich sollte lieber froh sein das alles glatt gegangen ist. Irgendwie schaffte ich es zu einem Lächeln bevor Remiriel und mein Sohn zu uns stießen. Ich weißt allerdings immer noch nicht was mich da eigentlich getroffen hat. Keiner hat etwas gesehen. Merkwürdig...

Mama! Mama! Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Unser Sohn war leichenblaß als er auf mich zu stürmte und plötzlich ist mir alles egal. Ich schloß ihn in meine Arme und drückte ihn fest an mich.

Ist schon gut mein kleiner Schatz. Mama geht es gut. Sie hat sich nur ein klein wenig erschrocken. Natürlich glaubt er mir kein einziges Wort wie auch der Rest der Anwesenden und es kostete mich reiflich Mühe sie davon zu überzeugen, das sie im Unrecht sind was das angeht. Um genau zu sein den gesamten Weg zurück zu unserem Haus. Da sie sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen weigerten diese Strecke fliegend zurück zu legen brauchten wir dafür dann auch fast drei Stunden. Meine Begeisterung über diesen Fußmarsch hält sich dabei extrem in Grenzen und daran können auch die Versuche der Anderen mich aufzuheitern nichts ändern. Allerdings scheint es unseren Sohn ziemlich gut zu gefallen, das wir uns jetzt am Boden fortbewegen. Kein Wunder! Diese Gegend kannte er bisher nur aus der Vogelperspektive und eigentlich ist die Landschaft ja auch wunderschön, aber im Moment nervt es mich einfach nur, das wir so lange brauchen. Ich habe Hunger! Und natürlich hat mal wieder keiner was zu Essen dabei. Deshalb war ich auch heilfroh als sich die Umrisse unseres Hauses am Horizont abzeichneten. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat sich inzwischen jemand erbarmt und was gekocht. Reiflich staubbedeckt, entnervt und mit unzählingen Blumengirlanden im Haar stolperte ich durch die Tür und freute mich eigentlich nur noch auf ein heißes Bad und anschließend auf eine warme Mahlzeit, nur wurde daraus nichts. Erst hielten mich unser Sohn, Ezechiel, Raguel und selbstverständlich auch Remiriel auf (immer noch zu tiefst besorgt wegen des Sturzes), dann stürmte ein stinkwütender Astaroth auf mich zu der sich über irgend etwas unwichtiges aufregte und nachdem ich das alles hinter mir hatte empfing mich als nächstes ein ernst blickender Shion. In Gedanken strich ich bereits das Bad und mein Essen. Daraus wird bei Shions Gesichtsausdruck garantiert nichts. Wenn er einen so ernst ansieht, dann tritt er in Funktion des Vorsitzenden des Dorfes beziehungsweise Ratsmitglied auf und das gilt für alle einschließlich der Familie. Das heißt ich werde mich jetzt sofort um ihn kümmern müssen und kann ihn nicht wie gewohnt darum bitten einfach ein paar Minuten zu warten bis ich mich umgezogen habe.

Kaum hatte Shion uns gesehen stellte er uns vor vollendete Tatsachen. Die Engel, die Dayne de Avidos Heer begleiteten haben heute vor dem Rat gesprochen und ausdrücklich gefordert, das eine Unterredung mit mir und all meinen Mitbewohnern stattfindet. Über die Gründe haben sie nur so viel verlauten lassen, das diese äußerst wichtig seien und das sie Menschen nicht weiter zu interessieren hätten. Diese Worte hatten sie allerdings so verpackt, das der Rat sich immer noch geschmeichelt fühlte, das sich die Engel überhaupt bei ihnen blicken ließen . Deshalb hat man Shion losgeschickt um uns zu holen, der sich natürlich ernsthaft Sorgen um uns alle machte und vorsorglich darauf bestand meine Sohn in seiner Obhut zu behalten. Was im Klartext hieß das wir bevor wir zum Rat gingen noch einen kleinen Abstecher zu Saeko machten, die hocherfreut war über so viele Gäste und trotz des Protestes, das wir uns nur verspäteten würden erst einmal jeden mit etwas Essbarem versorgte. Wofür ich ihr sehr dankbar bin. Dennoch drängte uns Shion zum Aufbruch und so kamen wir schließlich alle immer noch reiflich staubbedeckt und noch auf den Resten unseres Imbisses kauend in der Ratshalle an.

Was uns da erwartete hätten wir uns niemals träumen lassen. Der Rat war komplett versammelt. Nur Shions Stuhl ist noch leer, aber das änderte sich bald. Mit einer nicht zu leugnenden Würde nahm er wieder Platz und blickte sorgsam in die Runde der anderen Ratsmitglieder. Fast als wäre das ein Zeichen gewesen öffneten sich plötzlich die Türen an den Seiten und langsam traten an die zwanzig Engel ein. Alle in diesselben eindrucksvollen Gewänder gekleidet, die sie als Elitte des Himmels auszeichneten. Mir blieb bei diesem Anblick fast die Luft weg. Bisher habe ich es noch nie erlebt das sich so viele Engel in diesem Aufzug bewegen, noch dazu in Assia. Diese Gewänder werden ausschließlich von jenen getragen die vom Himmel beauftragt wurden Recht zu sprechen. Neben mir murmelte Astaroth irgendetwas in Richtung hinterhältige Falle, doch so ganz kann ich das nicht glauben. Dafür hätten sie sich nicht diese Arbeit machen müssen. Nein, sie müssen etwas anderes vorhaben. Nur was?

Remiriel, paß bloß auf mit dem was du ab jetzt sagst. Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, das sie wegen dir hier sind Bruderherz. Geschockt sah ich die Beiden an. Remiriel gab mit einem leichten Nicken zu verstehen das er die Warnung ernst nahm. Kurz darauf bemerkte ich das er seine Gedanken abschottet und einen so starken Wall um sich errichtet, das es selbst mir schwer fiel noch zu ihm durch zudringen.

Wenn du klug bist schließt du dich ihnen an. Keine Ahnung wie Astaroth etwas von diesen unsichtbaren Mauern gemerkt hat (vor allem da er seine Kräfte zur Zeit nicht nutzen kann), aber im Moment ist das wohl mehr als nebensächlich. Trotzdem hat er Recht und ehe einer der Engel uns so nah kam das er etwas hätte merken können hatte ich um meine Gedanken ebenfalls einen festen Wall gelegt.

Um so überraschter waren wir als wir den eigentlichen Grund erfuhren warum sie uns sprechen wollten. Sie hatten von Dayne de Avido zwar von einem angeblichen Dämon gehört, aber das interessierte sie längst nicht so sehr (insgeheim hielten sie diesen so wieso für einen armen Irren, der den letzten Rest seines Verstandes schon vor langer Zeit eingebüßt hat) wie die anderen Gerüchte die aus Assia in die Himmel drangen. Es wird von einem Engel in Assia berichtet, der eine solch eindrucksvolle Stimme besitzt, das man in dem Moment wo man diese vernimmt alles andere vergißt. Kein Mensch der sie bisher vernohmen hat hatte sie je wieder vergessen. Deshalb sind sie ausgeschickt worden um genau diesen Engel zurück in den Himmel zu geleiten, wo er Gottes Glorie besingen sollte. Zu letzt soll sich dieser angeblich Engel in diesem Tal aufgehalten haben und da Dayne de Avidos Heer rein zu fällig dasselbe Ziel hatte haben sie sich diesem angeschlossen. Wir hatten diese Erklärung mit einem so gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck wie nur eben möglich über uns ergehen lassen und noch ließ sich keiner von uns anmerken das wir bereits wussten wenn sie suchten. (Besonders scharf bin ich auf den Job ohnehin nicht gerade.)

Es gibt da nur ein Problem Dayne de Avido hat ihnen bereits gesagt wie der Engel aussieht den sie suchen und da ich das einzig weibliche Wesen unter meinen Begleitern bin. Nun ja, sagen wir einfach ich hatte keine Chance mehr ihrer Bitte zu entkommen. Nach dem ich den Rat gefragt hatte was er davon hält (immerhin lebe ich jetzt schon sehr lange hier und es gibt da gewisse einzuhaltene Regeln) und erfuhr, das sie bereits beschlossen hatten diese Entscheidung allein mir zu überlassen hätte ich eigentlich aufatmen können, aber wie erklärt man bitte schön Engeln, das man lieber in Assia lebt als im Himmel? Mein Versuch es ihnen schonend beizubringen und darauf hinzuweisen, das ich zur Hälfte ein Mensch bin gelang nur kläglich. Immerhin gaben sie ihre Überredungsversuche nach einer guten halben Stunden auf und wir einigten uns darauf, das ich ihnen am nächsten Abend zu mindest einen Beweis dafür liefern würde, das die Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Eigentlich ist das Thema für mich damit erledigt, aber einer der Engel drehte sich kurz bevor er den Saal verließ noch einmal um.

Ich bin mir sicher, das wenn ihr noch eine Nacht darüber schlaft eure Antwort morgen anders aussieht. Lächelnd schüttelte ich den Kopf als er die Tür hinter sich schloß. Da muß schon einiges mehr passieren um mich von hier wegzubringen.

Das war Leciel. Er hat bestimmt noch etwas vor. Anerkennend klopfte ich Remiriel auf die Schulter. Woher weiß er nur immer was ich im nächsten Augenblick fragen will?

Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen. Das werden wir alles spätestens morgen sehen, also laß gut sein. Und jetzt laßt uns endlich Essen! Ich bin am Verhungern! Da es den Anderen ebenso ging verabschiedeten wir uns höflich vom Rat und fielen wie hungrige Wölfe im nächsten Gasthaus ein. Nach einem ausgiebigen Essen gingen (besser rollten) wir dann gemählich wieder nach Hause und fielen totmüde in die Betten. Eigentlich habe ich ja fest vorgehabt Remiriel an diesem Abend noch zu sagen, das ich schon seit einigen Wochen schwanger bin, aber irgend wie scheiterte es daran, das wir kaum im Bett lagen auch schon einschliefen.

Der nächste Tag begann zwar relativ ruhig, das heißt für mich eigentlich nur bis ich wach wurde und nur mal kurz etwas zu trinken aus der Küche holen wollte. Dort erwarteten mich bereits voller Tatendrang fast alle Frauen unseres Dorfes und ehe ich mich versah hatten sich mich auch schon in ein öffentliches Bad geschleppt und begannen mich auf meinen Auftritt vorzubereiten. Wäre Cee nicht plötzlich aufgetaucht und hätte sie abgelenkt wäre ich ihnen wohl kaum entkommen. Inzwischen ist es fast Mittag und in einer knappen Stunde werden sich wohl die ersten Zuschauer auf dem Marktplatz versammeln, also hat es keinen Zweck mehr sich noch weiter verstecken zu wollen. Ich stecke ohnehin schon im richtigen Kleid und bin geschminkt. Seufzend machte ich mich auf Weg zum Marktplatz wo sich zu meinem größten Erstaunen schon eine riesige Menschenmenge versammelt hatte. Allerdings nicht wegen mir sondern eher wegen einiger Engel die es sich nicht hatten nehmen lassen schon jetzt einmal das Dorf zu erkunden. Noch ehe mich jemand bemerken konnte ging ich hinter einem Marktstand in Deckung und missbrauchte eine dunkle Decke als Umhang um nicht sofort aufzufallen. Es gelang mir einen freien Platz auf den Tempelstufen zu ergattern und so konnte ich ihn Ruhe das Treiben auf dem Marktplatz beobachten. Erst als ein paar von den Frauen ankamen und wild in der Gegend herumgestikulierten begann man mich zu beachten. Dezent zog ich mich in den Tempel zurück und tat so als hätte ich dort etwas äußerst wichtiges vergessen.

Oh man, ich hoffe nur mich hat keiner von ihnen erkannt. Immerhin trage ich dasselbe Kleid wie beim Sternenfest. Im Tempel herrschte eine angenehme Kühle und ich genoß es langsam über den weißen Marmor zu schreiten ohne das mich jemand dabei störte. Es tut ganz gut mal wieder für sich zu sein. Bald wird das gar nicht mehr so einfach. Liebvoll strich ich kurz über meinen Bauch. Ich muß es ihm unbedingt heute noch sagen. Am besten nachdem das hier alles vorbei ist. Gelassen ging ich zurück zum Eingang des Tempels und sah schon vom Weitem das sich bereits alle versammelt hatten. Nur weiß keiner von ihnen wo ich eigentlich stecke, deshalb haben die Musiker auch noch nicht angefangen zu spielen sondern sahen sich nur ratlos in der Gegend um. Dann man los!

Langsam erhob ich meine Stimme zu einem Lied das die Schönheit Assias pries und schritt durch die Tore des Tempels hinaus in die warme Frühlingssonne. Sämtliches Gemurmel verstummte als man mich entdeckte. Immer noch im ruhigen Part des Liedes ließ ich meinen Umhang zu Boden sinken und ließ meine Stimme die Melodie steigern, bis sie das Finale erreichte und langsam wieder absackte. Ich ließ meine Zuhörer an allen Jahreszeiten Assias teilhaben und schloß die Melodie mit dem Anfang von allem, dem ewigen Kreis der Natur, der in jedem Jahr wieder von vorn beginnt, wenn der Frühling die ersten Knospen hervorbringt. Dieses Lied ist eine Art Geschenk an meine Familie, meine Liebe zu Assia und an meine Entscheidung diese Welt in der aufgewachsen bin niemals zu verlassen.

Der losbrechende Jubel war so stark, das er mich taumeln ließ. Ich werde mich niemals daran gewöhnen, das sie so auf meinen Gesang reagieren. Die Gefühle, die sie für ihren Engel des Lichts (wie sie mich schon seit geraumer Zeit nennen) empfinden treffen mich wie fast jedes Mal wie Keulenschlag. Ich kann mich einfach nicht davor abschotten. Sie sind zu stark. Unendlich stolz schritt Shion die Stufen zu mir herauf und griff nach meiner Hand. Der Jubel wurde noch lauter. Alle wissen das er mein Vater ist. Mir wurde schwindelig, aber es gelang mir davon nichts nach außen dringen zu lassen. Die Menge feierte uns weiter und sämtliche Engel fielen in diesen Jubel mit ein. Überglücklich ging ich gemeinsam mit Shion die Stufen des Tempels hinunter.

Paß auf! Die Warnung kam viel zu spät. Der dünne Holzpfeil steckte bereits in meinem Bein noch ehe ich überhaupt registriert hatte, das man mich meinte. Mit einem lauten Schrei ging ich zu Boden. Mein Aufschrei setzte sich in der Menge fort, doch keiner von ihnen scheint gesehen zu haben woher dieser Pfeil gekommen ist. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zeriß ich den Stopf meines Kleides und legte die Wunde frei. Okay, es ist nichts ernstes. Man muß das Ding lediglich wieder rausziehen. Aber wenn ich den Idioten, der hierfür verantwortlich ist in die Finger kriege kann der was erleben!

Noch ehe mich Shion davon abhalten konnte hatte ich den Pfeil in der Hand. Scheiße! Brennt das! Mit einem fast tödlichen Blick hielt ich sie alle davon ab mir helfen zu wollen und riß ein weiteres Stück Stoff von meinem Kleid, das ich zum Verband umfunkionierte. Erst jetzt nahm ich Shions Hand, die sich mir helfend entgegenstreckte an und ließ mich von ihm stützen, da mein linkes Bein nicht mehr weiter belastbar ist. Am liebsten hätte ich mir diesen hirnverbrannten Vollidioten geschnappt, der mit diesem Schwachsinn meinen ganzen Auftritt versaut hat, aber daraus wurde dank des Pulks, der sich mittlerweile um uns geschart hatte nichts. Jeder scheint plötzlich das Bedürfnis zu haben sich um mich zu kümmern. Es reicht! Ich habe absolut keinen Nerv darauf schon wieder drei Stunden zu brauchen nur um nach Hause zu kommen.

Shion, laß uns verschwinden. Kaum hatte er genickt standen wir auch schon am Rande des Marktplatzes und machten uns unauffälig auf den Weg zurück nach Hause. Fragend sah er mich an, doch ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt herauszufinden wer so dämlich sein könnte einen Anschlag auf mich in einer solchen Menschenmenge zu verüben (noch dazu wenn auch Engel anwesend sind)! Eigentlich fällt mir da so wieso nur einer ein, doch der hockt meines Wissens nach gerade in einer Zelle. Nur wer war es dann? Shion räusperte sich kurz um mein Tempo zu verlangsamen, aber sagte immer noch nichts. Inzwischen hat er sich abgewöhnt sich allzu viele Sorgen um meinen Gesundheit zu machen, da meine Wunden ohnehin fast von allein verheilen und mir allzu viele Fragen zu stellen was ich vorhaben könnte. Genauso ist es anders herum. Wenn er sich verletzt gerate ich nicht wie früher sofort in Panik sondern kümmere mich direkt um seine Wunden. Meist ist es sowieso nichts ernstes und heilt schnell. Nur Saeko bekommt nach wie vor fast jedes Mal einen Schlag wenn so etwas passiert. Nun ja, das kann man nicht ändern, so ist sie eben.

Wir waren noch nicht einmal halb aus der Stadt raus, als uns plötzlich Cee den Weg versperrte und drohend zu knurren anfing. Entnervt sah ich erst Shion und dann wieder Cee an.

Habe ich dir nicht klar und deutlich gesagt, das du zu Hause bleiben sollst? Als Antwort sträubte sich sein Fell nur noch mehr und er begann langsam die Zähne zu fletschen. Das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus! Ihm ist doch wohl hoffentlich nicht ausgerechnet heute eingefallen, das er eine Höllenbestie ist die mich nicht leiden kann?

Suru, ich glaube wir stecken in Schwierigkeiten. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Kopfbewegung deutet Shion kurz hinter sich. Das erklärt Cees merkwürdiges Verhalten. Hinter uns haben sich etwa zwanzig bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Männer versammelt und sie machen nicht gerade den Eindruck als würden sie uns zum Essen einladen wollen. Unsere Chancen sind so wie es aussieht mehr als mies vor allem da ich gerade leicht angeschlagen bin und Shion nicht mehr der Jüngste ist, aber deshalb direkt klein beigeben? Wir doch nicht!

Hey ihr zwei da unten! Braucht ihr vielleicht Hilfe? Mit einem elleganten Satz landete Astaroth genau zwischen uns und unseren Verfolgern. Angeber!

Haut schon ab, das regeln der Köter und ich. Dieser Kerl ist unmöglich! Allerdings scheint Cee sich nicht weiter daran zu stören. Nun gut, dann eben nicht. Langsam ließ ich mich von Shion weiter führen. Dabei hätte mir ein bisschen Training bestimmt gut getan! Ich hoffe nur das Astaroth daran denkt, das er als Mensch durchgehen soll, aber die Druckwelle einer Explosion hinter uns beweißt gerade, das er es vergessen hat.

Ich wußte doch das es hier Dämonen gibt! Noch ehe ich herausfinden konnte wo Dayne de Avido sich versteckt hielt zischte ein Pfeil durch die Luft und bohrte sich tief in Shions Schulter. Augenblicklich zuckte er zusammen und ließ gerade noch rechtzeitig los, bevor er zu Boden fiel. Ich verlor meinen bisherigen Halt und somit auch mein Gleichgewicht. Keine zwei Sekunden später stand der Himmel über uns bereits in Flammen.

_02-01-20_

_Next: Part 13 – Last moments of peace_

Defunciongmx.de

Ähm, ja also wie erkläre ich das jetzt am Besten? Na ja, ich meine ihr habt doch sicherlich nicht erwartet, das es dies mal klappt mit dem einen Kapitel oder?

Sorry, aber das Zeug ist so umfangreich geworden, das es einfach nicht mehr anders geht.

Und natürlich ist es mehr als nur mies euch jetzt mit diesem Ende allein zu lassen, aber auch das geht nicht anders. (Nebenbei so schlecht ist es doch gar nicht) -

Aber freut euch das nächste Kapitel ist definitiv der Abschluß zu Shaos Vergangenheit!

Woher ich das weiß? Ganz einfach die ersten Seiten sind schon fertig .


	14. Part 13

02-01-25

**Love of an angel**

Part 13

Last moments of peace

Lauf! Suru ich bitte dich lauf! Seine Stimme klingt so schwach. Verdammt ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen! Er wird sterben wenn ich ihn nicht wegbringe! Astaroth lenkt zwar unsere Gegner ab, aber die Feuerbällen die nach und nach vom Himmel fallen sind auch nicht ohne. Da hat sich jemand ganz schön was einfallen lassen. Über das gesamte Himmelszelt spannt sich flüssige Lava! Wird höchste Zeit hier zu verschwinden!

Hör endlich auf dich um mich zu kümmern! Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Wütend schubste er mich weg. Er kann mir erzählen was er will, aber ich werde ihn hier nicht liegen lassen! Nicht in diesem Chaos! Und vor allem nicht mit dieser Verletzung!

SHION! Mehr war nicht nötig. Augenblicklich schwieg betroffen und hörte auf sich zu wehren. Das gab mir Zeit um einen kurzen Blick auf seine Wunde zu werfen. Der Pfeil ist glatt durch die Schulter gegangen. Um ihn davon zu befreien werde ich ihn abbrechen müssen. Nachdenklich betrachtet ich das Teil. Wie rum ist es wohl einfacher? Wenn ich ihn an der Spitze oder am Schaft abbreche? Schmerzhaft wird es auf jeden Fall.

Suru paß auf! Ehe ich mich versah stieß er mich zu Boden. Entsetzt sah ich zu wie er von einem Pfeilhagel getroffen wurde und sein Körper blutüberströmt zu Boden sank.

Shion! NEIN! Weinend kroch ich auf ihn zu und nahm ich ihn in den Arm. Sein Atem ist kaum noch zu spüren, aber er lebt! Warum? Warum mußte er unbedingt den Helden spielen?

Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Meint er wirklich das ich nicht merke wenn er mich anlügt? Meine Kräfte werden nichts nützen, dafür ist er bereits zu schwer verletzt. Ich kann ihm nicht mehr helfen. Shion, wieso?

Lügner! Er antwortet mit einem Lächeln das mir fast das Herz zerreißt. Ich kann spüren wie das Leben allmählich aus seinem Körper entweicht. Schützend drückte ich ihn fester an mich. Nicht sterben! Shion bitte! Nicht sterben! Laß mich nicht allein!

Was zum Teufel tust du da! Ich schrie auf, als mir jemand brutal an den Haaren zog. Als ich den Blick wendete entdeckte ich direkt hinter mir einen blutüberströmten Astaroth. Oh mein Gott! Er sieht aus als würde ihm das Ganze auch noch Spaß machen. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit beginne ich mich wieder vor ihm zu fürchten.

Verdammt noch mal! Laß das sein! Wir haben keine Zeit für so was! Wir müssen weg! Wütend befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich werde Shion hier nicht allein lassen! Es ist meine Schuld das er... das er...

Schluchzend sank ich in mich zusammen. Das ist zu viel! Das ist zuviel!

Toll! Ja, ja heul du nur! Die Engel sind ja auch soooo weit entfernt! Wir können uns ewig Zeit lassen! Dieser Sarkasmus ist so etwas von fehl am Platz! Aber das kann ich ihm nicht sagen. Der Abgrund in meinem Innern ist zu plötzlich aufgetaucht und ich brauche meine ganze Kraft um nicht ganz in hinein zu fallen.. So eben habe einen der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verloren und damit fertig zu werden ist alles andere als leicht. So wie es aussieht schaffe ich das auch nicht. Außer Schluchzen dringt kein Laut mehr aus meiner Kehle. Warum? Warum haben sie uns nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen?

Er hat recht. Wir müssen hier schnellstens weg. Das kann nicht sein! Fassungslos hob ich den Blick und stieß einen Schrei aus. Das ist nicht wahr! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Keinen Meter von mir entfernt steht Shion und er hat nicht einen einzigen Kratzer! Er sieht aus als wäre ihm nie etwas passiert!

Okay, er lebt und jetzt komm endlich! Vollkommen paralysiert ließ ich mich von Astaroth und Shion in eine halbwegs sichere Deckung schleifen. Wie kann das sein! Das ist unmöglich! Er ist doch gestorben oder etwa nicht? Entnervt verpasste mir Astaroth eine Ohrfeige.

Komm endlich wieder runter! Hast du immer noch nicht begriffen zu was zu fähig bist! Die sind schließlich nicht ohne Grund hinter dir her! Fassungslos rieb ich über meine schmerzende Wange. Das alles nur meinetwegen! Sie tun das meinetwegen! Resigniert stieß Astaroth einen Fluch aus.

Begreif es lieber schnell! Du kannst dich nicht vor deiner Herkunft verstecken! Noch ehe ich ihm antworten konnte hatte er sich Shion geschnappt und zog diesen in Richtung offene Straße. Nein! Das nicht! Das ist zu gefährlich!

Warte was- Er ließ mich nicht einmal ausreden.

Ich bringe weg ihn von hier! Solange du dich so sehr vom Schicksal der Menschen beeinflussen lässt bist du nicht zu gebrauchen! Was! Hat dem jemand einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst oder was ist los?

Sieh mich gefälligst nicht so fassungslos an! Kümmere dich lieber mal darum was du tun willst! Je länger du zögerst desto mehr Menschen werden sterben. Wenn es irgendetwas schaffte mich zur Vernunft zu bringen, dann war es das. So schwer es mir auch fällt das zu zugeben er hat recht. Ich kann mich unmöglich um einen einzelnen Menschen kümmern während der Rest von ihnen vor die Hunde geht. Ich muß endlich einsehen, das selbst meine Kräfte ihre Grenzen haben.

Red nicht so einen Blödsinn! Es sind immer noch Engel! Sie werden uns schon nichts tun. Entgeistert sah ich Shion an. Hat er in all den Jahren wirklich nichts gelernt? Glaubt er etwa immer noch daran das nur Engel den Frieden in Assia auf Dauer herstellen können? Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich von meinem Ziehvater enttäuscht. Gerade er sollte doch am Besten wissen zu was Engel fähig sind.

Aber sicher doch! Deshalb regnet es da draußen auch Blumen und keine tödlichen Feuerbälle. Komm jetzt! Shion hatte nicht die geringste Chance sich gegen Astaroths Griff zu wehren. Er schleifte ihn hinter sich her als wäre Shion eine Puppe.

Warte! Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben drehte sich Astaroth zu mir um.

Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen! Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihn an. Kaum zu fassen. Er scheint sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

Nein! Wir werden sie alle retten oder gar keinen! Es dauerte etwa zwei Sekunden bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Hör dir das! Freundschaftlich knuffte er Shion in die Rippen.

Sie wird größenwahnsinnig! 

Ach? Und wer hat mir gesagt, das meine Kräfte meine kühnsten Träume übersteigen würden? Für den Moment hatte ich ihn irritiert, aber er fing sich schnell.

Oh nein! Das wirst du schön bleiben lassen! Ich habe keine Lust mir deinetwegen noch mehr Ärger einzuhandeln! 

Dann solltest du mir lieber helfen, denn ich werde bestimmt nicht kampflos aufgeben. Demonstrativ ließ ich ein Schwert in meiner Hand entstehen.

Alter, sie ist deine Tochter. Red ihr diesen Schwachsinn aus. Wenn er auf Shions Hilfe hoffte, dann hatte er sich schwer geschnitten. Der erkundigte sich lediglich ob mein Bein wieder in Ordnung sei und das konnte ich ohne Probleme bejahen. Zu dritt verließen wir (immer darauf bedacht in Deckung zu bleiben) unseren Unterschlupf und suchten die Straßen nach den restlichen Dorfbewohnern ab. Wir fanden nicht einen. Sie scheinen wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein. Allerdings beruhigte es Shion und mich ungemein, das wir auch keine Leichen fanden. Sie sind also noch am Leben. Vor uns begann Astaroth zu fluchen als hätte gerade jemand versucht ihm das Herz aus der Brust zu reißen. Wir hatten inzwischen den Rand des Dorfes erreicht und so wie Astaroth sich aufführt muß da irgendwo ein Hindernis sein. Allerdings kann ich nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf entdecken. Und charmant wie er eben ist läßt er mich erst voll dagegen rennen ehe er mir sagt, das die Engel einen Bannkreis um unser Dorf gelegt haben, der Dämonen jegliches Fortkommen unmöglich macht. Gegen dieses Ding bin ich also beim Fliegen geprallt. Kein Wunder dass das so eine Bruchlandung geworden ist. Wir sind also eingesperrt. Na ganz toll! Und was nun?

Wie süß! Ein Erzdämon im Käfig!. Warum frage ich? Es ist doch klar, das genau jetzt jemand kommen muß um die Falle zu überprüfen. In diesem Fall ist dieser jemand Leciel und ein gutes Dutzend Engel, das ihn begleitet. Wobei mir einfällt, das ich doch eigentlich nur zur Hälfte ein Dämon bin. Rein theoretisch müsste ich diesen dämlichen Bannkreis doch mit Leichtigkeit knacken können.

Wir haben euch schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Mir wird gleich schlecht bei diesem freundlichen Tonfall und schon geht das ellenlange Geschwafel von wegen taktischer Überlegenheit und so weiter los. Würg! Also gut, bevor mir hier ganz schlecht wird lasse ich es doch lieber auf einen Versuch ankommen.

Shion? Er nickte kurz um mich wissen zu lassen, das auch ihm ein Ausfall lieber ist als weiterhin tatenlos in der Gegend herumzustehen.

Astaroth? Keine Antwort. Gut, dann werde ich eben entscheiden. Das hier ist unsere Sache! Er braucht nicht zu bleiben!

Nur so als Warnung gedacht. Wenn ich den Bannkreis sprenge macht ihr Beiden das ihr wegkommt. Ihren erstaunten Blick quittierte ich mit einem Lächeln.

Nur keine Sorge. Wir müssen uns aufteilen um das hier heil zu überstehen und DU Astaroth wirst dafür sorgen das wir Verstärkung bekommen. Noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte ließ ich ihn wissen was ich meinem Vater alles erzählen würde wenn er es nicht täte. Damit hatte sich jede weiter Diskussion erledigt. Zufrieden lächelnd sah ich noch einmal kurz zu Leciel der sich immer noch für unbesiegbar hielt und löste langsam, damit es ja keiner zu früh mitbekam meinen Bannkreis über das Tal. Wenn Astaroth recht hat, das ich einen Bannkreis über das Tal gelegt habe, dann sollte dieser jetzt nicht mehr existieren und eigentlich sollte ich mich jetzt auch stärker fühlen, aber irgendwie-

Die Energiewelle die urplötzlich durch meinen Körper schoß war unbeschreiblich. Ich hatte ja gar keine Ahnung über was für Kräfte ich verfüge. Allein wie viel Kraft es kostet einen solchen Bann zu erhalten. Mir tut schon jetzt derjenige Leid der für Leciels Falle verantwortlich ist. Das wird verdammt weh tun.

Achtung! Jetzt! Im selben Augenblick zersprang der Bannkreis auch schon vor unseren Augen und ehe sich unsere Gegner versahen waren wir mitten unter ihnen. Gut, wir ist etwas übertrieben formuliert da Astaroth sich wie befohlen bei der erst besten Gelegenheit verdrückt hat, aber es reicht auch so. Eigentlich sieht es gar nicht mal so schlecht für uns aus. Wir liegen haushoch in Führung und das obwohl ich meine Kräfte kaum nutze, aber leider spielen unsere Gegner nicht sonderlich fair. Sie lieferten uns sehr schnell einen Grund warum wir uns besser ergeben sollten. Direkt hinter Leciel tauchten nämlich Saeko, die von einigen Soldaten in Schach gehalten wurde und Dayne de Avido auf. Fluchend schmiß ich Dayne de Avido mein Schwert vor die Füße, während Shion von Leciel entwaffnet wurde.

Aber, aber wer wird denn? Wären wir jetzt alleine würde ich dir den Hals umdrehen, aber ich schätze das weißt du schon.

Leciel ich denke sie wird euch jetzt mit Freude begleiten. Aber sicher doch! Ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen! Einzig Saekos verzweifelter Blick hielt mich davon ab eine Dummheit zu begehen. Wer weiß was sie mit dem Rest der Dorfbewohner angestellt haben. Es ist vielleicht sogar besser erst Mal abzuwarten. Wenn ich allerdings nach Shions Blick gehe wird hier bald keiner mehr auf den Füßen stehen. Verdammt! Ich habe keine Lust ausgerechnet jetzt einen auf hilflos zu machen!

Meinst du? Ich finde sie braucht noch kleine Lektion. Lächelnd rammte Leciel mir seine Faust in den Bauch, was ihm direkt einen ähnlichen Schlag von mir einbrachte. Wirklich! Ich sehe es nicht ein das dieser Kerl mir ungestraft auf die Nerven gehen darf! Wenn der sich mit mir anlegen will, dann wird der sein blaues Wunder erleben!

Versuch das nicht noch mal! Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Engel hin oder her! Ich erwürge diesen Kerl wenn er das wieder macht. Man das tut weh!

Da bin ich anderer Meinung. Mit einem Fingerschippen sorgte er dafür das sowohl unter Saekos als auch Shions Kinn ein Schwert klebte.

Du verdammter Bastard! So wütend wie jetzt bin ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht gewesen und ich kann nichts, aber auch gar nichts tun um ihnen zu helfen! Am liebsten würde ich laut schreien.

Eigentlich würde es mir zu stehen das zu sagen. Lächelnd sah er mich. Glaub doch was du willst!

Ehrlich, fast tut es mir leid das zu tun. 

Ganz ehrlich? Ich fixierte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen.

Das glaube ich dir nicht. Was ihn allerdings nicht weiter beeindruckte. Er ließ solange Energiesalven und Schläge auf mich niederprasseln bis ich keuchend auf dem Boden lag. Weder die Saekos Schreie noch Shions wilde Drohungen konnten ihn davon abhalten selbst dann noch weiterzumachen. Was muß ich Volltrottel zwischendurch auch immer so eine große Klappe haben und ihn weiter provozieren? Schließlich gab ich es auf mich gegen ihn behaupten zu wollen. Ich ertrug einfach die Schmerzen und blieb liegen. Hat doch eh alles keinen Zweck! Das Arsch hat Geiseln! Enttäuscht verzog er das Gesicht.

Schade. Ich hatte auf etwas mehr Einsatz gehofft. Mühselig hob ich den Blick.

Laß doch mal die Geiseln frei und wir sehen was dabei rauskommt. Verblüfft sah er auf mich herunter. Was denn? Noch nie was von Fairplay gehört?

Anscheinend bist du dir deiner Lage nicht bewusst. Ach wirklich? Wer liegt hier am Boden? Du oder ich?

Meinst du ja? Oh du selten dämlicher Idiot! Was reizt du ihn! Tut dir denn noch nicht genug weh?

Das können wir gern ändern! Er packte mich an der Kehle, zog mich auf die Beine und begann dann langsam zu zudrücken. Super! Noch irgendwelche glorreichen letzten Worte?

Dazu fehlt dir der Mumm! Zack lag ich wieder auf dem Boden und konnte somit auch direkt feststellen das mein Körper tatsächlich nicht eine einzige unverletzte Stelle mehr aufweist. Was besseres konnte dir ja auch nicht einfallen, wie? Hey, aber anscheinend habe ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Ist doch für den Anfang nicht mal schlecht.

Kümmert auch um sie! Wir treffen uns im Lager! Schon rauschte er davon. Noch dazu stinksauer. Einen sind wir los. Bleiben? Abschätzend sah ich mich und ließ resigniert den Kopf sinken. Ok, das sind zu viele. Ich werde es nicht schaffen sie alle von meinen Eltern abzulenken, also muß ich sie wohl machen lassen. Wenn mich meine Ahnung nicht täuscht finde ich auf diesem Weg garantiert auch am Schnellsten die restlichen Dorfbewohner. Wenigstens ist der Himmel wieder blau und es regnet keine Feuerbälle mehr. Nur sitze ich nach wie vor in der Tinte. Um es kurz zu machen ich bin umzingelt! Gut, spielen wir eben ausnahmsweise das wehrlose Opfer. Was nicht heißt, das ich den Weg zu ihrem Lager laufen werde. Immerhin bin ich schwerverletzt. Demonstrativ blieb ich auf dem Boden liegen und ließ mich von einem der Soldaten zum Lager tragen. Anscheinend haben sie Anweisung mich nicht in die Nähe meiner Eltern kommen zu lassen, aber das macht nichts. So wie ich Shion kenne wird er schon alle informieren. Vorläufig sollte ich mich lieber darauf konzentrieren einen Teil meiner Verletzungen zu heilen. Wer weiß wozu es gut ist.

Kaum im Lager angekommen trennte man uns endgültig und schleifte mich äußerst unsanft in ein riesiges Zelt wo man mich einfach auf dem Boden schmiß. Wohin man Shion und Saeko gebracht hat konnte ich nicht erkennen, aber sie sind vorläufig besser dran wenn sie nicht in meiner Nähe sind. Irgendwie habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, das die Sache brenzliger ist als ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Meine Hoffnung die Soldaten erst mal los zu sein erstarb genauso schnell wie sie gekommen war. Im Zelt befanden sich nämlich schon die nächsten Drei und das Erste was sie taten als sie mich vom Boden aufgehoben hatten war mich an einen unförmigen Pfahl zu ketten. Gut, unter mir sind zig weiche Kissen verteilt, aber bequem ist das hier nicht! Schätze es wird Zeit hier zu verschwinden. Scheiße! Was ist das denn! Wieso zum Henker kann ich denn meine Kräfte nicht benutzen! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Ein dumpfes Lachen hinter einem Vorhang ließ mich aufmerksam werden.

Dachtest du wirklich das wären gewöhnliche Fesseln? Sie wurden extra geschmiedet um Engel an der Flucht zu hindern. Nein, wie einfallsreich! Allein wäre ich da jetzt auch nicht draufgekommen.

Komm endlich raus und zeig dich. Mir ist sonnenklar wer da hinter dem Vorhang steht, aber ich sehe es nicht ein mit einem Wandteppich zu reden.

Immer noch so mutig? Das wundert mich. Ach hör schon auf. Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht. Dafür kennst du mich nicht gut genug.

Aber- Schwungvoll glitt der Vorhang zur Seite und Leciel stand direkt vor mir. Toll! Super Auftritt! Muß ich jetzt applaudieren?

-das können wir ändern. Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Muß ich Angst kriegen? Na dann gib dir mal Mühe. Denselben Satz hast du übrigens schon mal benutzt und er dir rein gar nichts gebracht! Viel Zeit hast du eh nicht mehr, bis meine Verstärkung kommt. Einer der drei Soldaten verhinderte zum Glück das er mich noch weiter Vollsülzen konnte.

Leciel! Wir haben einen der Verräter gefasst. Ach, das gibt es auch? Es gelang mir nicht länger ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen. Allmählich wird die Sache interessant. Irgendwie muß ich doch auch diese Fesseln loswerden können.

Ist gut! Um ihn kümmere ich mich später. Zuerst ist sie dran. Oh man, ich zittere! Siehst du wie?

Lach nur! Wenn Dayne de Avido mit dir fertig ist werden wir weitersehen. Meinst du? Das musst du erst beweisen!

Das heißt ein Mensch hat mehr Mumm in den Knochen als du? Eiskalt sah er mich an. Kinder! Dieser Gesichtsausdruck! Der ist überreif! Ich kann gleich nicht mehr.

Sagen wir einfach er ist zu etwas fähig was mir verwehrt ist. Ich wurde blaß. Nein! Unmöglich! Das würde selbst ein Engel nicht zu lassen!

Weißt du, das war der Preis für seine Hilfe. Mit einer Hand hob er mein Kinn leicht an. Gleich beiß ich dich!

Und ich finde er hat sich mehr als nur verdient. Wütend zerrte ich an meinen Fesseln und versuchte ihn zu fassen zu bekommen. Ich zeig dir was ich davon halte.!

Na, na, na du willst ihm doch nicht etwa den Abend verderben in dem du dich wehrst, oder? Soll ich dir mal wohin treten! Verdammt! Diese Dinger sind widerstandsfähiger als ich dachte.

Zum Glück haben wir etwas, das genau das verhindert. Er ließ sich von einem der Soldaten eine Spritze geben die er mir mit Genuss unter die Nase hielt. Arschloch! Mistkerl! Bastard!

Das hier wird deine Muskeln lähmen und dich harmlos wie ein Lämmchen machen. Das wagst du nicht!

Dafür werde ich jeden Einzelnen von euch töten! Lachend tastete er meinen Arm entlang. Ich versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber dank dieser gottverdammten Fesseln klappte das vorn und hinten nicht.

Amüsant. Wirklich amüsant. Wie willst du das anstellen, wenn du wehrlos bist? Er jagte mir die Spritze mit einer solchen Wucht in den Arm, das ich aufschrie. Konzentriert drückte er die Flüssigkeit nach und nach in meine Adern. Die Wirkung trat fast sofort ein. Sämtliche meiner Muskeln erschlafften und nur die Fesseln hielten mich noch halbwegs aufrecht.

Siehst du? So gefällst du mir wesentlich besser. Erwartet der jetzt allen Ernstes eine Antwort? Anscheinend nicht, da er vollkommen zufrieden das Zelt verließ. Schätze mir bleiben vielleicht noch zehn Minuten bis Dayne de Avido hier aufkreuzt um sich seinen Preis abzuholen und bis dahin sollte ich weg sein. Meine drei Wächter sahen das allerdings etwas anders. Ehe ich mich versah hatten sie mir die Kleider von Leib gerießen und fielen nach einander über mich her. Anfangs versuchte ich noch mich gegen sie zu wehren, aber sie waren einfach zu stark. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance und diese Hilflosigkeit trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich habe zwar schon viel darüber gehört, das Frauen in solchen Momenten verzweifeln und innerlich völlig zerbrechen, da sie mit der Schande nicht leben können, aber ich bin eigentlich nur eines, stinksauer! Diese Hilflosigkeit macht mich wütend. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich das gesamte Lager schon längst in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Ich hoffe nur das es den Frauen unseres Dorfes besser ergeht als mir. Sie werden wohl nicht so denken wie ich wenn die Soldaten sich an ihren Körpern gütlich halten. Verdammte Scheiße auch! Sind die nicht bald mal fertig!

Kurz bevor Dayne de Avido aufkreuzte hatten sie mich noch gewaschen und wieder komplett angezogen. Entweder taten sie es weil sie Angst vor ihm haben oder weil er es ihnen befohlen hat. Aber das will ich nicht wissen. Viel mehr interessiert mich wann diese scheiß Droge aufhört zu wirken! Ich habe nicht vor hier als Lustobjekt zu enden!

Mit einem knappen Befehl schickte Dayne de Avido seine Männer davon und begann genüsslich damit sich mit meinem Körper zu amüsieren. Und das hielt er die ganze Nacht durch! Am Morgen wusste ich eines mit Sicherheit Astaroth ist ein Waisenkind gegen diesen Irren! Ich habe kein Gefühl mehr im Körper. Oder macht das diese Droge? Verächtlich schob ich ihn mit den Füßen von mir runter. Das ist ja ekelig! Er sabbert im Schlaf! Aber hey, ich glaube die Wirkung der Droge lässt nach. Vorsichtig zog ich mich an dem Pfahl auf die Beine (kein Gefühl, aber die Körperbeherrschung klappt noch) und ließ meinen Blick suchend durch das Zelt schweifen. Ok, es sind nur zwei Wachen vorm Eingang zu sehen und so wie sich das anhört schlafen die. Wenn ich mich leise verhalte werden die nicht mal aufwachen. Aber diese scheiß Fesseln geben nicht einen Millimeter nach! Fuck!

Dann eben anders! Entschlossen stemmte ich einen Fuß gegen den Pfahl und rieß mit einem starken Ruck an den Ketten. Mit einem leisen Ächzen gab das Holz nach und die Halterung, die bisher noch am Pfahl befestigt war plumpste zu Boden. Na bitte, geht doch! Und das Beste, ich bin wieder Topfit! So, jetzt nur noch schnell was überziehen und nix wie weg! Eigentlich bräuchte ich um diesen Moment vollendet genießen zu können eigentlich nur noch den Schlüssel zu meinem Fesseln. Den hat dieser Mistkerl doch garantiert dabei. Nachdem ich seine Taschen und das halbe Zelt so leise wie möglich durchsucht hatte war ich mir allerdings ziemlich sicher, das Leciel den Schlüssel mitgenommen hat. Dann eben nicht. Geht schließlich auch so.

Vorsichtig spähte ich durch eine kleine Lücke am Zelteingang und entschloss mich doch lieber den Hinterausgang zu benutzen. Da vorne laufen mir definitiv zu viele Soldaten und Engel rum. Leider kam ich nicht sonderlich weit. Ich hatte gerade eine Möglichkeit gefunden das Zelt unauffällig zur anderen Seite zu verlassen, als hinter mir Schritte aufklangen. Ich schaffte es nicht mal mehr in eine Deckung.

Aha! Eigentlich hätte ich ja wissen müssen, das man dich nicht lange festhalten kann. Gut, das ich so früh dran bin. Erleichtert dreht ich mich um. Sie sind also entkommt.

Quirin! Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon sie hätten euch erwischt. Er verzog seine Mundwinkel zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln. Etwas, das bei mir Unbehagen verursachte. Er nahm mein kurzes Zurückweichen kaum zu Kenntnis und plötzlich strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

Suru! Das reicht um mich all meine leisen Zweifel vergessen zu lassen. Er ist hier weil er mich gesucht hat. Bestimmt weiß er wo die Anderen sind. Er sah sich kurz im Zelt um und als er feststellte das sein Onkel tief und selig schlief deutete er mir mit einer Handbewegung an ihm zu folgen. Dankbar endlich diesem Alptraum zu entkommen ließ ich mich nicht lange bitten. Es wird höchste Zeit diesen Kerlen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Aus diesem Grund drehte ich auch demonstrativ die Eisenringe die meine Handgelenke umspannten hin und her. Irgendwie muß ich diese Dinger doch loswerden. Quirin bemerkte meinen ständig wachsenden Unmut und zog kurz an den Ketten.

Ohne Schlüssel nützt das nichts. Ach! Ich warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu da er mich auf eine unnötige Tatsache hingewiesen hatte. Trotzdem versuchte ich weiter mich von den Dingern zu befreien, bis mich ein plötzlicher Ruck nach vorn warf.

Spinnst du! Ich hätte mir fast was getan! Statt einer Antwort schlang er seinen Arm fordernd um meine Hüfte und hob mich auf den Schreibtisch seines Onkels den er mit einer Handbewegung leerfegte. Sein Atem klang keuchend in mein Ohr und er fummelte hektisch an dem Verschluss seiner Hose. Jetzt reicht es mir! Drehen die hier alle durch! Mir gelang es meine Knie zwischen uns zu bringen und ihn ein gutes Stück von mir wegzuschubsen. Er sah mich herausfordernd an. Anscheinend hat ihn das nicht beeindruckt. Da ich auch keinen Bock habe mich schon wieder einem sinnlosen Wortgefecht auszuliefern (in diesem Zustand denken Männer ohnehin nicht mehr sonderlich viel) beschränkte ich mich darauf ihn von mir fernzuhalten. Na ja, bis er die Kette zu fassen bekam und somit meine beste Verteidigungswaffe außer Gefecht setzte.

Quirin! Laß diesen Schwachsinn! Vielleicht kommt er bei einem schärfen Tonfall wieder zur Vernunft. Sein amüsiertes Lächeln verheißt allerdings eher das Gegenteil und er hält das Ende meiner Fesseln immer noch fest in der Hand.

Überrascht? Ich dachte du wüsstest es bereits. Perplex ließ ich meine Gegenwehr erschlaffen. Was meint er? Oh nein! Nicht auch noch das! Ich habe da so eine Ahnung und die gefällt mir nicht.

Was sollte ich wissen? Nein, diese Ahnung gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.

Das ich die ganze Zeit über für meinen Onkel gearbeitet habe. Wenn ich überhaupt fassungslos war, dann lediglich für ein paar Sekunden danach war ich so sauer, das ich ihm die Kette einmal quer durchs Gesicht zog und unzählige Schimpfwörter mit den verschiedensten Bedeutungen ausstieß. Wobei Arschloch und Hurensohn noch mit das harmloseste darstellte. Ich Vollidiot bin so dermaßen blind gewesen! Lachend striff er sich über die Wange, die die Kette vorhin gestreift hatte und bekam diese bei meinem nächsten Versuch auf ihn zu zielen wieder zu fassen. Mit viel Schwung zog er daran und ich landete äußerst unsanft auf dem Boden. Triumphierend bohrte er mir seine Kniee ins Kreuz während er mich so geschickt fesselte, das ich mich nicht mehr großartig weiter bewegen konnte. Es denn ich wollte mir den Arm brechen und dabei über den Boden rollen. In Anbetracht dessen was er mit mir vorhat will ich weder das einen noch das Andere und schon gar nicht, das was er will! Er ließ sich meine Gegenwehr circa zwei Minuten gefallen und packte mich danach dermaßen grob an den Armen, das ich quasi regungslos liegen bleiben musste wenn ich nicht wollte das er mir trotzdem noch einen Arm brach. Er stieß ein zufriedenes Schnauben aus, das einem erstaunten Pfiff wich als er merkte, das ich unter meinem hastig übergeworfenen Kleid nichts weiter anhatte. Was hat er denn erwartet? Das ich mich nach all dem Scheiß noch großartig aufstyle! Da weder meine Flüche noch Verwünschungen etwas nutzten versuchte ich noch einmal unter ihm wegzukommen, aber Fehlanzeige. Brutal drückte er meinen Oberkörper nach unten und drang dann von hinten in mich ein. Wütend schrie ich auf, als er immer heftiger zu stieß, aber es brachte nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil es scheint ihn nur zusätzlich zu motivieren. Nebenbei erzählte mir dann auch noch wie sehr er uns die ganze Zeit über getäuscht hatte und mit jedem neuen Stoß ließ er mich das auch sehr deutlich spüren. Wütend biß ich die Zähne zusammen und beschloß ihn nachher einfach zu kastrieren!

Meinst du ernsthaft, das ich meine Familie nur wegen einem lausigen Dorf hintergehen würde? Diese verächtlich Seite habe ich bei ihm bisher noch nie gesehen. Ist das wirklich Quirin?

Willst du wissen warum? Nein! Verflucht noch mal! Ich will den alten Quirin wiederhaben! Da er mir aber kaum Raum zum Atmen ließ beschränkten sich meine Antworten auf demonstrierendes Knurren.

Ich liebe meinen Onkel und das was du ihm angetan hast schrie förmlich nach Rache. Nein! Ich weigere mich das zu akzeptieren! Das kann es nicht sein! Der Quirin den ich kenne würde so etwas niemals tun! Ach Scheiße! Was glaubst du denn wer da gerade hinter dir steht?

Er hat nicht lange gebraucht um diesen Plan zu entwickeln und das Beste ist keiner von euch hat auch nur das Geringste bemerkt. Was meinst du woher all der Rittersporn kam den ich dir geschenkt habe? Du weißt doch selbst wie selten er in dieser Gegend ist. Ich brachte keinen Ton mehr raus. Sein Geständnis schockierte mich viel zu sehr und letztendlich schossen mir die Tränen in die Augen wenn ich daran dachte wie sehr ich ihn bereits in mein Herz geschlossen hatte. Und jetzt das!

Jedes Mal wenn ich meinem Onkel und seine Streitkräften über die neusten Ereignisse informiert habe gab er mir zur Tarnung einen Strauß davon mit. Nebenbei sind die Blumen auch so präpariert gewesen, das deine Kräfte nach und nach geschwächt wurden. Anscheinend hat er sich inzwischen gut genug mit mir amüsiert. Nach einen heiseren Stöhnen erschlaffte er und ließ mich los. Erschöpft sank ich auf den Boden und schöpfte nach Atem. Die Kühle unter mir tut unheimlich gut. Sie hilft mir einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ich bin so blind gewesen! So blind! Wütend presste ich meinen Kopf noch härter auf den Boden. Da ich mich seiner Meinung nach immer noch nicht regte schloß er seine Hose wieder und weckte er erst mal seinen Onkel und die Wachen vorm Zelt auf. Die alle nicht sonderlich erbaut über meinen Fluchtversuch waren, aber dafür um so erfreuter wie Quirin diesen vereitelt hatte. Da sie anscheinend nicht vorhatten mich in ihr Gespräch mit einzubeziehen, geschweige denn zu beachten nutze ich die Gelegenheit um mich langsam in eine nicht mehr ganz so demütigende Position zu bewegen. Leise fluchend nahm ich zur Kenntnis, das ich dank Quirins Einsatz jeden weiteren Fluchtversuch vorerst vergessen konnte. Hüftabwärts habe ich fast kein Gefühl mehr in meinem Körper und mein Hintern tut höllisch weh! Irgendwie schaffte ich es aber trotzdem in eine kniende Sitzposition, wobei ich verblüfft feststellte, das sich Quirins Fesselgebilde quasi von selbst gelöst hat. Die Kette lag quer über den Boden verteilt und mein Peiniger stand genau in einer der Schlaufen. Mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln zog ich ruckartig daran und sah genüsslich zu wie er auch die Anderen mit zu Boden rieß. Das ist zwar nicht viel, aber immerhin befriedigt es meinen Rachedurst ein klein wenig. Meinen Opfern hingegen scheint das allerdings weniger zugefallen, vor allem da ich es auch noch schaffte sie nebenbei giftig anzufunkeln. Besonders Dayne de Avido wirkt ziemlich aufgebracht nachdem er endlich wieder auf den Beinen stand. Beschwichtigend legte ihm Quirin eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Reg dich nicht auf. Leciel und ich wissen schon wie wir sie klein kriegen. WAS! Bis hatte ich ja immer noch die leise Hoffnung, das Quirin nur so tut als ob oder einem merkwürdigen Anfall von Größenwahn zum Opfer gefallen ist, aber sein jetziger eiskalter Gesichtsausdruck beweist eindeutig, das er jedes seiner Worte verdammt ernst meint. Bin ich wirklich so naiv gewesen! Habe ich so wenig Erfahrung mit Menschen?

Du musst wissen, das sie schon seit geraumer Zeit ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trägt und dieses zu verlieren wird ihr garantiert das Herz brechen. Ich wurde leichenblass. Woher weiß er das! Ich habe niemanden davon erzählt! Quirin lächelte mich verständnisvoll an, während sich über das Gesicht seines Onkels ein satanisches Grinsen legte. Langsam kam er auf mich zu und zückte einen langen Dolch. Automatisch versuchte ich auszuweichen, aber weit kam ich nicht. Die dicke Zeltplane stoppte mich. Das Einzige was mir noch blieb war mich halbwegs wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen und versuchen zur Seite auszuweichen. Doch er war schneller als ich. Ehe ich mich versah hatte er den Dolch tief in meinen Unterleib gerammt und zog ihn gemächlich von einer Seite zu anderen bevor er ihn umdrehte und das Spielchen wiederholte. Die plötzlich auftretenden Schmerzen verliehen mir ungeahnte Kräfte und er fand sich in den Armen seines Neffen wieder.

Du Scheißkerl! Ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen wenn ich damit eigentlich meine, Quirin oder seinen Onkel? Vergeblich versuchte ich die Blutung mit meine Händen zu stoppen. Meine Kräfte sind nach wie vor vollkommen nutzlos, da ich ja immer noch in diesen dämlichen Fesseln stecke! Hätte ich sie jetzt nutzen können wäre diese Wunde nur ein harmloser Kratzer, der weder mir noch meinem ungeboren Kind etwas anhaben könnte, aber so muß ich hilflos mit ansehen wie immer mehr Blut aus der Wunde quillt und das neue Leben das bisher in meinem Körper herangewachsen ist schon bald für immer erlischt. Ich stieß einen Schrei der Verzweifelung aus und sackte wimmernd in mich zusammen. Quirin hat mich verraten! Sie haben mein Kind getötet!

Siehst du Onkel, das meinte ich. Sie wird uns keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mehr machen. Hasserfüllt hob ich meinen Blick. Die Wunde mag nicht heilen, aber ich werde mich nicht beugen! Bei der ersten besten Gelegenheit werdet ihr euch wünschen mir nie begegnet zu sein. Ihr habt mein Kind auf dem Gewissen und das werdet ihr büßen!

Sagt bloß sie wehrt sich immer noch. Leciels Auftauchen und seine spöttische Stimme verwandelte meine Wut nach und nach in Verzweiflung. Solange ich diese Fesseln trage bin ich hilflos. Ich kann nichts gegen sie ausrichten!

Gib endlich auf! Du hast keine Chance! Seine Worte ließen mich zittern, aber es reichte nicht aus um mich noch weiter einzuschüchtern. Viel mehr geht auch kaum noch.

Niemals! Verächtlich sah er auf hinunter.

Ach ja? Bringt den Verräter rein! Keine zwei Sekunden später landete ein gefesselter und deutlich stärker verletzter als ich, Ezechiel direkt neben mir. Er gab keinen Laut von sich und regte sich auch nicht weiter. Durch seine hellen Haare zogen sich diverse Blutschlieren. Nein! Nein! Nein! Zitternd tastete ich mit einer Hand nach seinem Kopf. Fast hätte ich alle Hoffnung aufgegeben das er überhaupt noch lebt, aber dann spürte ich seinen flachen Atem an meiner Hand. Erleichtert schloß ich für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen bevor mich eine Welle der Panik erfasste. Sie haben ihn Verräter genannt und er ist mit Remiriel und Raguel zusammen gewesen. Wenigsten ist das noch so gewesen bevor dieses Chaos losbrach. Sind sie ebenfalls gefangen genommen worden! Ich muß wissen was mit ihnen passiert ist, auch wenn das gerade alles andere als ein geeigneter Moment ist.

Ezechiel? Ezechiel bitte! Mühsam hob sich sein Blick.

Suru, es tut mir so leid. Ich konnte euch nicht beschützen. Entgeistert sah ich auf ihn herunter. Heißt das sie wurden alle gefangen genommen! Ich muß irgendein Geräusch der Verzweifelung von mir gegeben haben denn er stupste mit seinem Kopf leicht gegen meine Beine. Irritiert sah ich ihn an und war nur noch verwirrter als er mich verschwörerisch anlächelte.

Mach dir nur keine Sorgen. Die sind verdammt hart im Nehmen und schon längst über alle Berge. Ich wußte nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Er ist in Sicherheit! Sie haben es nicht geschafft ihn zu fassen! Remiriel ist in Sicherheit! Diese Gewissheit beruhigt mich mehr als ich dachte. Solange er nicht hier ist besteht noch Hoffnung, das wir eventuell doch überleben werden. Er würde mich niemals im Stich lassen. Mein inzwischen ziemlich glückliches Lächeln, da ich mir gerade Remiriel vorstellte wir er ins Zelt stürmte um mich und seinen Bruder zu retten (natürlich in strahlend weißer Rüstung und einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen) schien Leciel nicht zu begeistern. Anfangs dachte ich er würde nach mir greifen wollen und wich vor ihm zurück, aber er grinste mich nur zynisch an bevor er an mir vorbei Ezechiel vom Boden aufhob und an den Pfahl band an dem bis vor Kurzem noch ich gestanden hatte. Im Gegensatz zu mir wurden Ezechiels Hände allerdings so gefesselt das er mit dem Rücken zu unseren Peinigern stand. Ich ahne was jetzt kommt, aber so viel Grausamkeit traue ich ihm einfach nicht zu! Ezechiels Gesichtsausdruck hingegen beweist ziemlich deutlich, das er da ganz anderer Meinung ist. Genüsslich entrollte Leciel eine Peitsche.

Wie lange glaubst du dein Schweigen noch aufrecht erhalten zu können? Während er das sagte umkreiste er Ezechiel wie ein Raubtier seine Beute und ließ weder ihn noch mich aus den Augen. Die Peitsche zog einen bedrohlichen Kreis um Ezechiel und striff dabei leicht über meine Füße. Anscheinend will er deutlich machen, das auch ich im Ernstfall keine Chance habe. Ich bin mir allerdings ziemlich sicher, das er in mir keineswegs eine Bedrohung sieht. Wenn ich ehrlich bin glaube ich auch nicht das ich noch lange genug leben werde um zu einer solchen zu werden. Vorsichtig hob ich die Hand kurz von der Wunde in meinem Unterleib. Es blutet immer noch und allmählich weicht das Gefühl aus meinem Körper. Irgendwie ist das schon lustig. Sie denken allen Ernstes, das sie mich noch weiter quälen können und jetzt werde ich vor ihren Augen einfach so sterben. Sie merken ja noch nicht mal wie schwach ich inzwischen bin. Kraftlos sank ich gegen die Zeltplane hinter mir. Den nächsten Sonnenaufgang werde ich wohl nicht mehr erleben. Schade, ich hätte gern noch so vieles getan...

Na ja, vielleicht ist es besser so. Immerhin hatte ich doch ein reiflich erfülltes Leben. Es gibt nichts, was ich bereue. Einzig, das ich Remiriel nicht mehr Lebwohl sagen kann...

Ja, das bereue ich, nur das...

Suru! Ezechiel hatte meinen immer müder werdenden Blick aufgefangen und bohrte den seinen unnachgiebig hinein. Ich schaffe es nicht mehr ihm die Hoffnung zu geben die er braucht. Ich habe mit meinem Leben abgeschlossen obwohl ich genau weiß das da draußen noch unzählige Menschen darunter auch mein Sohn sind die auf Hilfe warten, aber die wird sicher bald kommen. Astaroth dürfte nicht mehr lange brauchen und dann...

Mein Lachen erstarb in einem kläglichen Husten. Meine Hilfe wird hier nicht mehr gebraucht. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis alles vorbei ist. Es wird schon dunkel...

Verdammt! Welcher von euch hirnverbrannten Vollidioten ist denn bitte schön dafür verantwortlich! Es dauerte etwas bis ich registriert hatte das Leciel tatsächlich mich meinte. Jetzt sieht er sogar fast gut aus. In seinen graublauen Augen blitzt ein Feuer, das ich bisher noch nie bemerkt habe. Es passt zu den wild abstehenden dunkelblonden Haaren. Ich lächelte ihn verstollen an. Ja, er sieht gut aus. So wunderschön wie jeder Engel den ich bisher in Yetzirah gesehen habe. Vielleicht werde ich das alles eines Tages wieder sehen. Das heißt wenn meine Seele den Hades hinter sich gelassen hat und nicht in die Tiefen der Hölle gestoßen wird. Seltsam der Gedanke eventuell zur Hölle zu fahren beunruhigt mich nicht im Geringsten. Es ist eher beruhigend zu wissen, das man beide Orte bereits gesehen hat und sich keiner Überraschung mehr hingibt.

Irgendwoher von weiter Ferne dringt der leise Klang eines Engelschores zu mir. Andächtig lausche ich den Stimmen, die nur um ihrer selbst Willen zu existieren scheinen. Es erinnert mich daran wie ich einst Teil davon gewesen bin. Nur kurz, aber dennoch...

Ihr verfluchten Idioten! Ihr habt sie umgebracht! Langsam schaffte ich es meine Augen zu öffnen und gewann ein verschwommenes Bild der Umgebung wieder. Ezechiel liefert sich gerade ein hitziges Wortgefecht mit Dayne de Avido und Quirin. Worum es geht bekomme ich nicht mit, aber mir wird langsam warm. Der Chor ist in einen einlullenden Singsang verfallen der mich allmählich davon trägt. Zufrieden rollte ich mich zusammen und beschloß einfach mich solange nicht mehr zu bewegen bis das alles vorbei ist. Lange wird es nicht mehr dauern...

Etwas, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einem glühenden Eisen besitzt zerstörte das Bild von friedlich dahinziehenden Wolken und die angenehmen Stimmen auf das brutalste. Entrüstet schlug ich danach und war überrascht als es ein lautes Schmerzensgeräusch von sich gab. Der Schmerz ließ allmählich nach und wich einem leisen Pochen. Froh endlich meinen Frieden wiederzuhaben entspannte ich mich, aber man ließ mich solange nicht in Ruhe bis ich meine Augen ganz öffnete und mich urplötzlich in einem schmerzenden Körper wiederfand. Kein Vergleich zu der angenehmen Wärme und Stille kurz zuvor! Ich fror erbärmlich brachte aber keinen Ton raus, da meine Kiefer wie will aufeinander schlugen. Suchend tastete ich nach einer Decke fand, aber keine. Enttäuscht stieß ich einen Seufzer aus woraufhin man mich in eine dicke Decke hüllte. Die Wärme machte mich sofort wieder schläfrig, aber das ließ man nicht mehr zu. Kaum nickte ich ein trat unter meiner Nase ein solch unangenehmer Geruch auf das ich angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Nach zwei weiteren solchen Behandlungen war mein Bewusstsein wieder halbwegs klar und stellte fest, das sich die Situation kaum gebessert hatte.

Ich liege immer noch in diesem verwünschten Zelt und drei mächtig erleichterte, männliche Gesichter sehen mich an. Stöhnend versuchte ich mich auf die Seit zu drehen wurde dabei allerdings von einem Paar starker Arme aufgehalten das ich nicht kannte. Nach den Erfahrungen der letzten Stunden versuchte ich alles um ihnen so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen, aber sie hielten mich gnadenlos fest. Nach etwa zehn Minuten gab ich meine Gegenwehr auf. Was soll's? Ich bin ohnehin viel zu müde um überhaupt noch etwas zu merken. Mein Körper dankte mir das ganze mit Schüttelfrost, der immer stärker wurde. Doch die Arme hielten mich unbeirrt fest, egal wie stark es auch wurde.

Noch mal Glück gehabt. Sie lebt. Das ist doch Quirins Stimme, oder? Unsanft riß man mich aus der Umarmung und setzte mich brutal auf einen harten Gegenstand. Protestierend stöhnte ich auf, aber darauf wurde keine Rücksicht genommen. Eine Hand zwang mich den Blick zu heben. Leciel!

Sieh jetzt genau hin. Das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack dessen, was dich erwartet. Lachend gab er mein Kinn frei und ließ die Peitsche mit einem lauten Knall auf Ezechiels Rücken niedersausen. Der Stoff seiner Kleidung hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzten. Er riß sofort und auf seiner Haut blieb ein blutiger Streifen zurück. Ohne nachzudenken sprang ich auf und wurde brutal an meinem rechten Handgelenk zurück gezogen. Angekettet! Sie haben mich wie einen räudigen Hund ankettet! Schon wieder! Triumphierend lächelte mich Leciel an. Bevor er die Peitsche erneut auf Ezechiels Rücken niedersausen ließ. Er nahm keinerlei Rücksicht und schon bald war Ezechiels gesamter Oberkörper entblößt und mit unzähligen Wunden übersäht. Wütend zerrte ich weiter an der Kette und versuchte meine Hand frei zubekommen. Das jetzt nur noch eine Hand gefesselt war nützte mir herzlich wenig.

Das ist vollkommen zwecklos. Ihr könnt euch nicht davon befreien. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und betrachtete mich abwartend. Die Schwäche meines Körpers kehrt allmählich zurück. Ich merke wie meine Beine unter mir nachgeben. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

Dieses Metall wurde einzig dafür geschaffen Engel im Zaum zu halten. Es wird nicht brechen, egal wie oft ihr es auch versucht. Das erwähnte ich gestern bereits! Inzwischen stand er dicht vor mir und hielt mein freies Handgelenk fest und schloß wieder einen Eisenring darum.

Ihr seid hilflos. Mit einem Klacken rastete er ein und spannte sich wie einen Klammer um mein Handgelenk. Erschöpft sank ich zu Boden. Bin ich das? Bin ich so hilflos nur weil er mich in Ketten legt?

Warum legst du dich nicht mit jemandem an, der dir gewachsen ist? Ezechiels Stimme ist nach wie vor kräftig, aber wie lange noch? Wie lange wird er noch durchhalten? Spöttisch musterte ihn Leciel von oben bis unten.

Du meinst jemanden wie dich? Oh, bitte! Sieh dich doch an. Du bist doch genauso hilflos wie sie. Ezechiels einzige Reaktion war ein gehässiges Lachen. Das durch einige Peitschenhiebe schon bald erstarb.

Bindet ihn los! Wenn er sich mit mir anlegen will sollte er in der Lage sein stehen zu können. Geschockt sah ich zu wie die Riemen um Ezechiels Handgelenke gelöst wurden und er taumelnd gegen den Pfahl sank, aber er blieb stehen und funkelte herausfordernd in die Runde. Das ist Wahnsinn! Es jetzt noch auf einen Kampf mit einem Engel wie Leciel ankommen zu lassen ist glatter Selbstmord. Warum geben diese Fesseln denn nicht nach! Mit einer einladenden Geste ermunterte Leciel ihn zum Angriff, dem er geschickt auswich und so den Weg für Dayne de Avido freimachte, der sein Schwert tief in Ezechiels Körper rammte.

NEIN! Verzweifelt zerrte ich an meinen Fesseln, aber es scheuerte lediglich meine Haut auf. Verächtlich gab Dayne de Avido dem Schwerverletzten einen Tritt und Ezechiel landete fast genau auf mir.

Suru... Seine Hand berührte leicht meine Wange.

... bitte paß gut auf dich auf. Kraftlos sank die Hand zu Boden und der ansonsten so klare Blick verschleierte sich allmählich. Schluchzend schloß ich meine Arme um ihn und senkte meinen Kopf zu seinem. An meiner Wange ist nichts mehr zu spüren. Er atmet nicht mehr. Wie von selbst drangen die Tränen aus meinen Augen und wollten nicht mehr versiegen. Ich kannte ihn erst so kurze Zeit und dennoch...

Hmmm. Anscheinend reicht es immer noch nicht. Bitte! Aufgebracht sah ich Dayne de Avido durch meinen Tränenschleier an.

Ihr tätet besser daran so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden! Die Trauer mischte sich mit einer eisigen Wut, die mich alle Vorsicht vergessen ließ. Ich kann nicht mehr! Befreit mich endlich!

Ihr habt recht. Es reicht wirklich noch nicht. Leciel nickte zustimmend während er das sagte. Mit schnellen Schritten waren die Wachsoldaten neben mir und zerrten mich aus dem Zelt. Ezechiels lebloser Körper blieb hinter einem roten Samtvorhang zurück. Draußen hatten sich fast alle Soldaten des Lagers versammelt, die einen engen Kreis um ihre Gefangenen bildeten.

Sieh genau hin! Wer von ihnen soll der Nächste sein? Fassungslos starrte ich Leciel an, der mit einer ausholenden Bewegung über den gesamten Platz wies. In diesem Augenblick verstand ich. Er hat das alles getan um meinen Willen zu brechen. Ich soll ihm freiwillig in die Himmel begleiten und dafür ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Etwas in mir begann zu zerbrechen. Alle warten nur darauf das ich sie rette und ich kann es nicht! Ich schaffe es nicht sie zu beschützen! Ist es das was man völlige Verzweifelung nennt? Die Gewissheit, das man rein gar nichts tun kann? Das man machtlos ist?

Es reicht. Ich habe verstanden. Meine Antwort hätte ebenso gut das Wispern des Windes sein können. Ich brachte es kaum fertig diese Worte überhaupt auszusprechen. Doch Leciel war ein vollendeter Sadist.

Was? Habt ihr gerade etwas gesagt? Am Liebsten hätte ich mir die Zunge abgebissen, aber mir bleibt keine andere Wahl.

Ich begleite euch. Das reichte um ihn triumphfahles Gelächter ausbrechen zu lassen.

Endlich! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ihr solange durchhaltet. Ich senkte meinen Blick zu Boden. Diese Schande! Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein. Er wird es voll auskosten mich so gedemütigt zu haben.

Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen. Sein Fingerschnippen ließ mich den Blick wieder heben und ich erstarrte als sich die Menschenmenge vor uns teilte und den Blick auf eine Szene freigab die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Zwischen vier Pferden lag gefesselt mein Sohn und unter ihm lagen die reglosen Körper aller Kinder unseres Dorfes. Vor Entsetzen blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Auf Leciels Zeichen hin begannen sich die Tiere mit ihren Reitern zu bewegen. Langsam wurde der Körper meines Sohnes hochgehoben und hing nun an vier Seilen zwischen den Pferden, wobei je zwei Seile an den Handgelenken und Fußgelenken befestigt waren. Was das bedeutete begriff jeder von uns.

ARIEL! Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte spürte ich einen Schlag im Nacken, der mich auch noch meiner letzten Kräfte beraubte. Benommen sank ich in dem festen Griff meiner Bewacher zusammen.

MAMA! Dieser verzweifelte Schrei zerrieß mir fast das Herz. Er hatte mich entdeckt und rief nun unaufhörlich nach mir. Meine Sinne waren wie betäubt. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll!

Sieh an, du hast also einen Sohn. Ein paar durchdringende kalte Augen lagen auf mir, aber ich war zu geschockt um zu reagieren. Im nächsten Augenblick ertönte ein schriller Pfiff und die Pferde wurden in den Galopp getrieben. Die Schmerzensschreie meines Sohnes waren mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Verzweifelt lehnte ich mich gegen den Griff meiner Bewacher auf, aber vergeblich. So sehr ich es auch versuchte ich kam nicht frei. Das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen und zerreißenden Sehnen durchtrennte die angespannte Stille die sich über das Lager ausgebreitet hatte. Noch einmal stemmte ich mich gegen meine Bewacher endlich kam ich frei. So schnell es ging rannte ich über den Platz, aber es war bereits zu spät. Der kleine Körper wurde vor meinen Augen in Fetzen gerießen und sein Blut tropfte über mich.

NEIN! Mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung sank ich auf die Knie. Warum? Warum! Was hat er ihnen denn getan! Eine unaufhörliche Leere breitete sich in meinem Inneren aus. Ich habe alles verloren für das es sich zu Leben lohnt. Schluchzend sank ich in mich zusammen. Warum hilft mir denn keiner!

Tja, das war Pech hätte ich gewusst, das er dein Sohn ist. Nun ja, nicht zu ändern. Er! Er ist schuld daran! Er hat ihn getötet! Plötzlich war sie da. Eine unglaubliche Hitze, die sich in meinem gesamten Körper anstaute, bevor sie sich in einer riesigen Explosion befreite. Ich spüre nichts mehr. Es gibt nur noch eines, Rache für alles was sie mir angetan haben! Entschlossen stand ich auf und nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, das sich Leciel bereits in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt hatte. Menschen wichen wie zitternde Insekten vor mir zurück. Das gefällt mir! Sie haben zugelassen das man meinen Sohn tötet! Dafür werde ich sie töten! Fast so als hätte es nur auf diese Aufforderung gewartet entstand in meiner Hand ein Schwert. Mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich von den Fesseln und gab mich ganz dem Verlangen zu töten hin. Es tut so unheimlich gut sich einfach dem Blutdurst hinzugeben und meine Waffe fand ihr Ziel fast von allein.

Inzwischen stand die gesamte Umgebung in Flammen und ich genoß die Panik erfüllten Schreie um mich herum. Ja, genau so muß es sein! Triumphierend lachte ich auf, als eine Menschentraube vor mir davon lief! Ja, lauft nur! Flieht! Fürchtet mich! Ich gab ihnen einen kleinen Vorsprung und setzte (nachdem ich zuvor auch noch den letzten Überlebenden im Lager getötet hatte) den Flüchtlingen nach. Ich werde keinen von ihnen am Leben lassen. Nicht einen Einzigen! Mit einer leichten seitwärts Bewegung meines Armes trennte ich einem Engel der sich mir in den Weg stellte den Kopf ab und hob diesen vom Boden auf. Das Gesicht zeigt immer noch einen panischen Ausdruck, der gleichzeitig vollkommen überrascht ist. Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt ich würde dich noch deine Waffe ziehen lassen?

Suru! Ich fuhr herum und sah in das schockierte Gesicht eines jungen Engels. Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte ich darüber nach ob ich ihn direkt töten sollte oder nicht. Nein, das wäre zu einfach. Die Jagd macht mehr Spaß wenn er einen kleinen Vorsprung hat.

Lauf, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Sofort machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davon. Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ihn werde ich mir bis ganz zum Schluß aufheben! Er wird der Letzte sein der stirbt! Langsam machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Dorf. Egal wo sie sich auch verstecken, ich finde sie!.

SURU! Bitte hör auf damit! Gelangweilt zog ich mein Schwert aus dem Körper desjenigen den es soeben durchbohrt hatte und sah eine junge Frau auf mich zustürmen. Schon wieder dieser Name, Suru. Was soll das? Wieso nennen sie mich so? Allerdings wird sie von einem Engel verfolgt, was ein guter Grund ist sich doch mit ihr zu befassen. Dabei ist es noch nicht einmal der Mühe wert überhaupt das Schwert gegen ihn zu heben. Mit einer Energiesalve streckte ich ihn nieder und schaffte es gerade noch einem Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt auszuweichen. Meine Gegner halten sich wohl für besonders clever! Lachend wehrte ich die nächste Attacke ab, als hinter mir ein gellender Schrei aufklang und die junge Frau tödlich getroffen zu Boden sackte. Aus ihrer Brust ragte ein silberner Pfeil. Flehend streckte sie die Hand nach mir aus bevor sie ihr Leben aushauchte. Mein Herz krampfte sich plötzlich schmerzhaft zusammen und für einen Moment vergaß ich meinen Gegner, der seine Chance sofort wahrnahm. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlug er mir die Waffe aus der Hand und zog sein Schwert mit einem weiteren Hieb einmal quer über meinen gesamten Oberkörper. Getroffen sackte ich zu Boden und verfluchte meine plötzliche Unaufmerksamkeit. Die Wunde klaffte über meinen Körper. Mit einer Hand gelang es mir noch den Sturz abfangen, aber es reichte nicht um sich noch weiter aufrecht zu halten. Ich sackte zu Boden und schaffte es nicht mehr mich zu bewegen. Die Wunde ist zu groß und zu tief, als das sie nicht tödlich wäre. Das Blut bildete eine Lache unter mir in die schon bald darauf ein paar schwarze Stiefel traten.

Was auch immer du bist, wir werden dich für das hier zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Hustend presste ich eine Antwort zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor, damit nicht noch mehr Blut aus meinem Mund quoll.

Dafür bleibt euch aber nicht viel Zeit. Sieht ganz so aus als würde ich sterben ehe ihr soweit seid. Verächtlich drückte er einen Fuß gegen meine Schulter und drehte mich auf den Rücken. Ein Engel! Ist ja klar gewesen! Sein Blick lag abschätzend auf mir.

Wir werden sehen. Er verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld und kurz auf darauf spürte ich wie man mich auf eine Art Trage hob. Mein Blut floß in breiten Bahnen zu Boden. Lachend stellte ich fest, das mein Schwert bereits verschwunden war. Wenigstens werden sie es nicht in ihre Hände bekommen. Ein leises Murmeln ließ mich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Ereignisse neben mir richten. Anscheinend hat man so eben beschlossen mich doch zu verbinden. Allein der Versuch ist lachhaft. Bei dieser Wunde wird ihnen selbst der beste Verband nichts nützen. Was soll's? Wenn sie sich die Mühe unbedingt machen wollen. Gelassen sah ich zu, wie sie mir einen Verband anlegten und ließ meinen Blick zufrieden über die Umgebung gleiten. Da habe ich ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das Dorf ist vollkommen zerstört und es gibt wohl nur schwerlich Überlebende. Dabei fällt mir der junge Engel ein den ich vorhin habe entwischen lassen. Ich stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, das ich so dumm gewesen bin ihn nicht direkt zu töten. Mein Bezwinger nahm es gelassen zur Kenntnis und befahl seinen Leuten mich unter einer Decke zu verstecken bevor sie mich abtransportierten. Mehr bekam ich auch nicht mehr mit, da mein Bewusstsein mehr und mehr zu schwinden begann bis ich einen eine Art Dämmerzustand verfiel. Dort tauchte nur noch ein einziges Bild auf. Das einer glücklichen Familie mit zwei Kindern. Auch ein paar Namen Ariel, Shion, Raguel, Darien, Ezechiel, Cyrill, Quirin, Saeko, Remiriel und viele, viele andere. Allmählich verursacht mir das ganze Kopfschmerzen, aber ich schaffe es nicht mich davon zu befreien. Ich sehne mich danach das alles zu vergessen und einfach nur in die angenehme Dunkelheit um mich herum zu versinken, aber das gelingt mir nicht. Die Namen wiederholten sich in meinem Kopf wie eine Beschwörungsformel. Vor allem einer wiederholte sich immer wieder so lange bis schließlich ein Bild dazu entstand. Braungebrannte Haut, gewellte rotbraune Haare und sanfte grüne Augen. Remiriel! Verzweifelt streckte ich ihm meine Hände entgegen, aber sie fassten ins Leere. Wo bist du? Wieso bist du nicht bei mir? Warum lässt du mich allein?

Erst als warme Tränen über meine Wangen liefen wurde mir bewusst wie sehr mein Körper sich inzwischen abgekühlt hatte. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde ihn für immer verlassen...

Plötzlich wurde es strahlend hell um mich herum und warme, starke Arme hoben mich hoch. Wie von selbst drückte ich mich gegen die pulsierende Wärme eines vertrauten Körpers.

Suru! Suru lebst du noch? Mühsam schaffte ich es meine Augen zu öffnen und nahm den verschwommen Umriss eines Gesichtes wahr. Wer ist das? Egal wie sehr ich es auch versuche, mein Blick bleibt verschwommen.

Gott sei Dank! Ich wurde etwas fester gedrückt als gut für mich war und ich stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Aber man ließ mich nicht los. Nur mein Bewusstsein zog es vor allmählich wieder zu verschwinden. Wach bleiben! Du musst Wachbleiben!

Suru, bitte sieh mich an! Dazu bin ich zwar nicht fähig, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es leicht seinen Arm zu drücken. Ich spürte die Erleichterung, die durch den Körper floß.

Halte durch! Bitte halt durch! Die totale Verzweiflung dieser Stimme verhinderte, das ich mich allzu schnell in die Finsternis sinken ließ, die sich allmählich wieder vor mir ausbreitete. Ruhe und Frieden... habe ich je denn etwas anderes gewollt?

Während man mich davon trug wiederholten sich diese Worte das ich durchhalten solle immer wieder. Fast so als wären sie ein Anker, der mich an einem Ort an dem es weder Leben noch Tod gibt festhalten sollte. Erst als man mich aus der Umarmung freigab kam sie mir wieder so nah, das ein Schritt genügen würde um sie zu betreten. Dumpf drang die Stimme durch die Dunkelheit zu mir.

Hilf ihr! Wer bist? Warum hilfst du mir?

WAS! Etwas verwirrt über die plötzlich auftretenden zweite Stimme verlor ich für einen kurzen Moment erneut das Bewusstsein. Nicht! Du darfst jetzt noch nicht in die Finsternis fallen! Es gibt noch etwas, das du erledigen musst.

Raphael! Mein Retter klingt jetzt eindringlich. Bin ich wichtig? Ist er um mich besorgt?

Das – ist – ein - Mensch! Bin ich das? Ein Mensch? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern...

Und wenn schon! Verdammt noch mal! Ich weiß das du es kannst also mach endlich! Warum setzt man sich für mich ein? Ich versuchte meine Fragen in Worte zu fassen, aber es ist nichts zu hören. Nur die Bewegung meiner Lippen kann ich spüren. Sofort griff jemand nach meiner Hand.

Keine Angst, ich werde nicht zu lassen das du stirbst. Wie dumm von ihm. Als wenn das in seiner Macht liegt.

Remiriel, das bringt nur Schwierigkeiten! Dieser Name durchfuhr mich wie ein Stromstoß. Da ist eine Erinnerung... seltsam verschwommen wie alles um mich herum, aber dennoch da...

Ich verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Körper und begann zu zittern während ein nicht versiegen wollender Fluß von Tränen über mein Gesicht strömte.

Irgendetwas muß ich ihm sagen...

Es ist wichtig...

Er muß es unbedingt noch heute erfahren...

Aber was ist es?

Das ist mir egal! Sorg nur dafür das sie lebt! Die warme Hand löste sich von mir. Verzweifelte versuche ich danach zu greifen, sie wieder zurückzuholen, aber meine Hand blieb regungslos auf meinem Körper liegen. Mein Körper hat aufgehört zu funktionieren. Warte! Geh nicht! Ich muß dir etwas sagen!

Aber sie ist schon so gut wie tot! Was dann geschah ist für mich nur ein undeutliches Poltern das mit einer laut zuschlagenden Tür endete. Er ist weg! Er hat mich allein gelassen! Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber sie bahnten sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg. Irgendwann müssen sie doch versiegen oder gibt es davon unendlich?

Klasse! Läßt mich hier allein mit einer Leiche! Ich wollte protestieren ihm sagen, das ich noch lebe, aber ich schaffte weder das eine noch das andere. Warum bin ich allein?

Na hoffentlich bist du die Mühe wert. Irgendjemand tastet nach und nach an meinem gesamten Körper ab und jedes Mal wenn ich zusammenzucke verringert sich der Schmerz an dieser Stelle. Ein angenehm warmes Prickeln durchflutet meinen Geist und allmählich gewinnt die Umgebung etwas an Klarheit. Ein Zimmer? Bin ich wirklich gerettet?

Hmm... komische Tätowierung. Der Druck auf meinen Oberschenkel wurde stärker. Tätowierung! Ach so, die verdanke ich doch Astaroth, oder? Wer ist das noch mal gewesen? Ein Freund? Und wer kümmert sich da um mich? Meine Wahrnehmung ist nach wie vor deutlich beeinträchtig. Alles um mich herum erscheint nur schemenhaft. Ich kann nur undeutlich sehen. Was ist mit meinen Augen los? Alles ist so verschwommen! Was ist los mit mir? So plötzlich wie das von blonden Haaren umrandete Gesicht vor mir auftauchte bekam ich fast einen Herzinfarkt. Allerdings wurde ich kurz darauf durch zwei klare blaue Augen angelächelt. Jedenfalls sind sie blau soweit ich das erkennen kann. Lächelt er wirklich oder bilde ich mir das ein? Bin ich in Sicherheit?

Es geht dir also wieder gut. Schön! Er drehte sich um und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Nicht! Laßt mich nicht noch mal allein! Sie kommen zurück wenn ich allein bin! Blitzschnell bekam ich ein Stück seiner Kleidung zu fassen und hielt es fest. Wodurch ich auch prompt in Richtung Boden segelte. Auf halben Wege fing er mich auf und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

ARGH! Dieser dreimal verfluchte Remiriel! Was tut er mir an! Läßt mich einfach mit dieser scharfen Braut allein und ich darf sie noch nicht mal anfassen! Unwillkürlich prustete ich los. Scharfe Braut, so hat mich noch keiner bezeichnet.

Hey! Lach mich gefälligst nicht aus! Der Kerl bringt mich um wenn ich auch nur einen Finger an dich lege. So weit ich das beurteilen kann hat er schon weitaus mehr als nur das getan. Danke, das du mich nicht allein gelassen hast.

RA – PHA - EL! Blitzschnell fand ich mich in einer liegenden Position wieder und wurde bis unters Kinn von einer Decke verhüllt. Ist das eine weibliche Stimme? Sie kommt mir bekannt vor...

Äh... es ist nicht das, was ihr denkt! Wenn er versucht damit sein Gegenüber zu überzeugen, dann ist ihm das gerade kläglich misslungen. Sieht nicht so aus als würde sie ihm glauben.

Ach ja? Der misstrauische Unterton dieser Stimme kommt mir so vertraut vor...

Ich bitte euch, ihr kennt mich doch. Die Finsternis hat sich zurückgezogen! War er das?

Genau deshalb habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Wie geht es ihr? Der plötzliche Themawechsel kommt ihm anscheinend gelegen. Mit einem leichten Räuspern begann er all meine bisherigen Verletzungen aufzuzählen (allein das reicht um mir die Haare zu Berge stehen zu lassen), dann auf den Heilungserfolg hinzuweisen und hier und da auf ein paar kleine Ungereimtheiten aufmerksam zu machen, die er sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären kann. Anscheinend ist seine Gesprächspartnerin äußerst zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, denn sie nickt zustimmend. Langsam begreife warum ich hierher gebracht wurde. Ich wäre gestorben hätte man es nicht getan.

Hervorragende Arbeit Raphael. Und jetzt wirst du die Unterlagen vernichten. 

Ich soll WAS! Das hier ist einzigartig! Er wedelte wie wild mit irgendwelchen Blättern durch die Gegend. Ich versuchte mich langsam aufzusetzen, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nach wie vor nicht. Mein Geist ist zwar wieder halbwegs klar, aber alles andere lässt noch stark zu wünschen übrig.

Ich sehe so etwas zum ersten Mal. Ich kann das unmöglich vernichten! Von was redet er? Ich bin doch ein Mensch oder etwa nicht? Urplötzlich fiel mir meine wahre Herkunft wieder ein. Am Liebsten hätte ich geschrien weil es einem Engel gelungen war herauszufinden was ich bin.

Oh doch, du kannst und du wirst wenn du weiterhin am Leben bleiben willst. Es entstand eine Pause. Was soll das? Warum tut man das für mich? Wieso hilft sie mir?

Das ist nicht euer Ernst! 

Sehe ich so aus als würde ich scherzen? Es wäre besser für deine Gesundheit wenn du alles was den heutigen Tag betrifft schnell vergisst. Ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern trat die Gestalt an mich heran und jetzt erkannte ich ihr Gesicht. Mutter!

Na, wie sieht es aus? Wollen wir gehen? Ich wollte ihr antworten ihr so vieles sagen, erklären, aber aus meiner Kehle dringt immer noch kein Laut. Entsetzt tastete nach meinem Hals. Habe ich meine Stimme verloren?

Eine Nachwirkung der starken Verletzungen im Nervensystem. In ein bis zwei Tagen sollte das wieder in Ordnung sein. Ein freundschaftlicher Schlag auf die Schulter bescherte mir einen Hustenanfall und ihm einen giftigen Blick. Besorgt legte meine Mutter ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich weiß nicht ob es das war was es auslöste, aber plötzlich fanden all meine Verzweiflung und unzählige Tränen ihren Weg. Ich drückte mich fest an sie und wollte sie nie mehr loslassen. Sorgfältig hüllte sie mich in einen Umhang und zog mich vorsichtig auf die Beine. Immer darauf bedacht, das mein Gesicht vom Stoff einer Kapuze verdeckt wurde. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort mit dem anderen Engel zu wechseln verließen wir das Zimmer und gingen durch schier unendliche Korridore. Sie fragte mich rein gar nichts sondern hielt nur ihren Arm schützend um mich, fast so als würde sie befürchten das ich ansonsten verschwinden würde. Als eine Schar Engel an uns vorbei rannte begann ich zu zittern. Sie waren es! Sie haben uns überfallen und soviel Leid verursacht! Und ich konnte nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Ich war hilflos!

Hab keine Angst. Sie werden dich nicht erkennen. Diese Worten stellen nur einen schwachen Trost für mich da. Zu schnell flammten die Erinnerungen an die jüngste Vergangenheit wieder auf. Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern kann ist ein silberner Pfeil, das Symbol der Hunter! Den Jägern unter den Engeln, die nicht eher aufgeben bis sie ihr Opfer zur Strecke gebracht haben. Nun sind sie also hinter mir her. Ich bringe es nicht fertig meiner Mutter das zu sagen. Aber das brauche ich auch nicht. Ein Kadett hatte sie angesprochen und ihr mitgeteilt das sie sich in großen Saal einzufinden hätte. Den Grund habe ich nicht verstanden, aber der Befehl scheint von ganz oben zu kommen. Einen kurzen Moment lang sieht sie mich abschätzend an und führt mich dann hinter dem Kadetten her. Er verzog lediglich misstrauisch die Augenbrauen. Anscheinend gefällt es ihm nicht, das ich nun auch anwesend sein werde.

Im großen Saal angekommen betraten wir eine Loge, die anscheinend nur meiner Mutter zusteht, denn außer uns war weit und breit niemand zu entdecken. Sanft drückte sie mich in einen Stuhl, der nur eine Armlänge von der Brüstung entfernt war und setzte sich dann neben mich. Die weiße Wand vor beunruhigt mich zutiefst vor allem da ein riesiges Fallbeil direkt darüber befestigt ist. Meine Mutter stieß einen Fluch aus.

Wing cutting! Dieser Mistkerl hat mir nicht gesagt das es ein Wing cutting ist! Ich konnte mit dem Begriff nichts anfangen, aber ihre Unruhe wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Mir ist es letztendlich egal. Remiriel ist in Sicherheit und nur das zählt. Der langsam einsetzende Chorus von lateinischen Gesängen hatte in dem Moment meine Aufmerksamkeit in dem man heraushören konnte was ein Wing cutting wirklich ist. Sie schneiden einem Engel die Flügel ab! Entsetzt sah ich meine Mutter an.

Dir höchste Strafe die es für einen Engel gibt. Er wird gebrandmarkt und dann nimmt man ihm den Sitz seiner Astralkräfte. Es ist grausam. Ich konnte spüren wie ich blaß wurde. Aber sie sagte nichts mehr und auch in ihrem Gesicht scheinen plötzlich alle Muskeln gefroren zu sein. Als ich mich herumdrehte und in den Saal unter uns blickte erkannte ich auch den Grund dafür. Sie hatten einen gefesselten Engel hereingeführt, der schon jetzt mehr tot als lebendig wirkt. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen als ich die Wunden auf seinen Schwingen entdeckte. Es sieht aus als hätte sie jemand mit einer Eisenstange bearbeitet. Mit einer grausamen Ruhe führte man ihn zu der weißen Wand und während sie seine Schwingen dort festbanden hob er seinen Blick und sah direkt in meine Augen. Ich erstarrte.

Re-mi-ri-el. Mit einem Ruck sprang meine Mutter auf und sah abwechselnd zu mir und zu ihm herunter.

Was sagst du da! Doch sein Blick fesselte mich zu sehr als das ich noch etwas anderes wahr nehmen könnte. Er sah mich an und dann erkannte er mich. Ein Lächeln glitt durch sein Gesicht und kurz bevor das Fallbeil niedersauste formten seinen Lippen ein Wort, FLIEH.

Das Geräusch das danach durch den Raum drang ließ mich fast ohnmächtig werden. Knirschende und brechende Knochen.

REMIRIEL! Mit diesem Aufschrei verlor ich mich endgültig in der Dunkelheit. Er hallte immer und immer wieder und ich konnte nichts tun um ihn zu stoppen. Die Finsternis um mich herum reflektierte ihn so lange bis sie schließlich von einer Flammenwand durchbrochen wurde. Entsetzt schrie ich auf als ich die Flammen auf meinem Körper spürte. Reflexartig schlug ich danach, bis ich merkte, das es ein Kopf war den ich da in der Hand hielt. Geschockt ließ ich ihn fallen und verlor mein Gleichgewicht. Ich rollte von etwas bergähnlichem herunter und als ich wieder aufsah saß ich vor einem Haufen brennender Leichen. Etwas fiel mir davon entgegen und kullerte gegen meine Beine. Zitternd griff ich danach und zog es in mein Blickfeld. Shions leblose Augen sahen mich direkt an. Mit einem spitzen Schrei ließ ich den Kopf fallen und krabbelte solange Rückwärts, bis mich etwas Hartes stoppte.

Das, das ist ein Traum! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein. Zitternd umklammerte ich meine Kniee als die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage zurückkehrten. Es sind nicht nur Engel gewesen die hier gewütet haben. Auch ich habe getötet und nicht nur Feinde. Ich habe jeden getötet der sich mir in den Weg gestellt hat. Keiner den ich liebe ist noch am Leben. Sie sind alle tot. Warum soll also ausgerechnet ich weiterleben? Ich ließ eine Klinge in meiner Hand entstehen, doch so sehr ich es auch versuchte, sie ließ sich nicht gegen mich wenden. Irgendetwas an der Waffe wehrte sich gegen mein Vorhaben.

Das ist sinnlos. Dieses Schwert wird es niemals zu lassen das sein Meister sich selbst das Leben nimmt. Ich erkannte die Stimme sofort. Hinter steht mein Vater, aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Verächtlich warf ich die Klinge ins Gras und griff stattdessen nach einem Messer, das nur einen halben Meter von mir entfernt lag. Noch ehe er begriffen hatte was ich tun wollte hatte ich es mir durchs Herz gerammt. Die Schmerzen sind höllisch, aber ich starb nicht daran. Ich lebe? Mit dieser Wunde! Er zog mich an sich und entfernte mit einer raschen Bewegung das Messer. Die Wunde blutet stark. Warum sterbe ich dann nicht?

Wieso hast du das getan? Ich wollte ihm nicht antworten und schloß einfach die Augen. Soll er doch aus meinen Gedanken entnehmen was passiert ist. Genau das tat er schließlich auch. Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit verging, aber langsam heilte mein Körper die Wunde und ich konnte wieder aufstehen. Mein Vater saß mit gesenktem Blick an einem Lagerfeuer und ihm direkt gegenüber meine Mutter. Sie sahen sich schweigend an und schreckten augenblicklich auf als ich auf sie zu kam. In ihren Gesichtern erkannte ich einen Bruchteil dessen was ich fühlte. Trauer und Verzweiflung.

Warum? Warum kann ich nicht sterben? Zitternd stand ich vor ihnen und forderte eine Antwort, die sie mir nur zögernd gaben.

Weil du einzigartig bist. Man kann dich nicht einfach so töten. Dazu bräuchte man schon die gebündelte Kraft eines Dämons und eines Engels. Anscheinend ist meine Mutter geschockt das mein Vater diese Tatsache einfach so herausrückt.

Dann tötet mich! Augenblicklich gefroren sie zu Statuen. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich das purer Entsetzen wieder. Haben mich meine Opfer auch so angesehen bevor ich sie getötet habe?

Versteht doch! Ich kann so nicht weiterleben! Ich ertrage das nicht! An meinen Händen klebt das Blut Unschuldiger!

Nach all dem was passiert ist verlangst du von uns dich zu töten? Die Lippen meiner Mutter zitterten bei jedem einzelnen dieser Worte. Ich nickte kaum merklich. Ich habe zu viel Leid gesehen und verursacht um weiterzuleben.

Bitte, erlöst mich. Ich will nicht leben müssen wenn alles was ich geliebt habe ausgelöscht ist. 

Und wir? Liebst du uns nicht? Diese sanfte, dunkle Stimme. Ich brach in Tränen aus, obwohl ich mir sicher war, das ich bereits keine mehr hatte.

Vater, ihr seid für mich wichtiger als alles Andere, aber wenn ich weiterlebe werdet auch ihr bald in Gefahr sein. Die Hunter sind hinter mir her. Vielleicht war es das was sie aus ihrer Starre löste. Jedenfalls stand mein Vater kurz darauf vor mir und sah mich eindringlich an.

Du meinst also uns bleibt keine andere Wahl? Erleichtert sah ich ihn an. Er hat verstanden.

Ja, das ist der einzige Weg. 

Es gibt aber auch immer einen anderen Weg. Eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter ließ mich den Blick wenden.

Mutter? Sie sah mich mit einem gequälten Lächeln an. Warum? Warum tötet ihr mich nicht einfach? Ich will nicht allein zurück bleiben!

Sie hat recht. Es gibt einen anderen Weg. Vorsichtig zog mein Vater eine kleine Phiole unter seinem Umhang hervor.

Das hier ist Wasser aus dem Fluß Lethe, der durch die Unterwelt fließt. Trinkt man davon vergisst mal alles was man je war. Es löscht die gesamte Erinnerung an das Leben das man geführt hat. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. So einfach kann es nicht sein. So einfach kann man nicht vergessen.

Hör zu! Es sind nicht alle gestorben. Wir kamen zwar spät, aber Einige von ihnen konnten wir retten. Sagt er das um mir zu helfen? Wie soll ich denn mit dem Wissen leben, das ich meine Familie getötet habe?

Das stimmt. Sie sind in Sicherheit und sie werden sich an all das hier schon bald nicht mehr erinnern. Der Blick meiner Mutter glitt über den dunklen Horizont. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich.

Aber du kannst nicht mehr zu ihnen zurück. Dort würde man zuerst suchen und dann wäre alle Mühe umsonst gewesen. 

Bitte, warum tötet ihr mich nicht? Ich kann so nicht mehr leben! Alles was mir lieb und teuer ist habe ich an einem einzigen Tag verloren. Das ist mehr als ich ertragen kann!

Weil wir dich zu sehr lieben um das zu tun. Ich würde niemals meine Hand gegen dich erheben. In den Augen meines Vaters schimmerten Tränen und er drückte mich fest an sich.

Bitte, verlang das nicht von uns. Es ist schon schlimm genug dich so zu verlieren. Zögernd erwiderte ich seine Umarmung, bevor ich mich an meine Mutter wandte, die mich sobald er mich losgelassen hatte ebenfalls in den Arm nahm.

Ich verstehe- Sie legte mir einen Finger auf den Mund.

Wir werden deine gesamten Erinnerungen und Kräfte versiegeln so das alle in dir nur noch einen einfachen Menschen sehen, aber es wird dich nicht ewig schützen. Eines Tages wird dieses Siegel brechen und dann- Sie brachte es nicht fertig weiter zu sprechen.

Dann werden wir dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, sofern du dich nicht anders entscheidest. Fassungslos sah ich meinen Vater an.

Warum? Warum wollt ihr euch so quälen? Es gelang ihm so etwas wie ein Lächeln zu stande zu bringen. Ich danke euch!

Weil du uns unendlich viel bedeutest und es uns das Herz brechen würde dich sterben zu sehen. Meine Mutter schloß sich mit einem Nicken an wobei ihre Tränen an meinem Hals herunter liefen. Vorsichtig streckte ich meiner Hand nach der Phiole aus. Sie ist so klein und unscheinbar. Prüfend hielt ich sie vor meine Augen. Ob er recht hat? Kann mir dieses Wasser wirklich all meine Erinnerungen nehmen?

Noch etwas solltest du wissen, bevor du es trinkst. Ich ließ die Hand mit der Phiole wieder sinken und sah meine Mutter an. Ihr Gesicht war von Trauer gezeichnet. Nicht! Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich verlasse euch doch nicht für immer. Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen.

Deine Erinnerungen werden immer in deinem Unterbewusstsein bleiben, auch wenn du dir ihrer nicht bewusst bist. Du wirst immer spüren, das du etwas besonderes bist oder wenn dir von jemandem Gefahr droht und solltest du es eines Tages für nötig halten, dann kannst du das Siegel aus eigenem Willen brechen. Niemand außer dir kann es sehen oder wird je in der Lage sein es zu brechen. Es wird dich immer beschützen. 

Genau wie er. Mein Vater trat einen Schritt zur Seite. Hinter ihm stand Cee in seiner Wolfsgestalt. Er hat überlebt. Danke!

Er wird dich begleiten und dafür sorgen das dir nichts passiert. Ich hatte kaum Zeit mir über all das Gedanken zu machen denn im selben Augenblick fügten meine Eltern sich eine Wunde am Unterarm zu und ließen ihr Blut zusammenfließen. Dadurch wurde eine unglaubliche Energie freigesetzt und in ihrem Zentrum nahm sie die Form eines Rubins an. Bevor sich darum nach und nach ein Kreuz formte. Es fiel klirrend zu Boden und wurde von meiner Mutter aufgehoben.

Sobald es einmal um deinen Hals liegt wird es all deine Kräfte absorbieren. Ich sah noch einmal zu meinem Vater, der seine Tränen nun nicht mehr zurück hielt. Lächelnd öffnete ich den Verschluß der Phiole und führte sie an meine Lippen. Sie haben recht. Es ist besser so. Remiriel hätte nie gewollt, das ich sterbe. Die Flüssigkeit floß wie Eiswasser durch meinen Körper.

Leb wohl meine Tochter. Das war das Letzte was ich hörte bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde. Als ich wieder zu mir kam sah ich direkt in das Gesicht eines Wolfes sah. Panisch sprang ich auf und sah mich nach irgendeiner Waffe um, aber weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Zitternd drückte ich mich an die Wand hinter mir. Anscheinend ist er satt. Sieht jedenfalls nicht so aus als wird er mich im nächsten Moment anspringen wollen. Hinter ihm tauchten zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten auf.

Du musst weg von hier. Sie werden bald da sein. Es war eine weibliche Stimme, die da zu mir sprach. Ein Blick in die nähere Umgebung reichte um mich vollkommen in Panik zu versetzen. Überall brennt es und es liegen dutzende von Leichen herum. Ohne auf den Wolf zu achten drehte ich mich um und rannte in Richtung Wald. Nur weg! Weg von all dem! Ich muß mich in Sicherheit bringen!

Paß gut auf dich auf. Wieder diese sanfte weibliche Stimme. Ist sie vorhin nicht von der männlichen Gestalt getröstet worden? Haben sie etwa beschlossen dort gemeinsam zu sterben? Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um. Sie sind verschwunden! Wie!

Weiter kam ich nicht. Vor mir stürmten fünf bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Männer aus dem Dickicht. Hämisch lachend sahen sich mich an. Ich wußte, das ich kaum eine Chance hatte, aber ich versuchte es. Ich lief so schnell mich meine Füße nur eben trugen, aber ein Abgrund stoppte mich. Anscheinend kannten sie sich in dieser Gegend aus, den sie kamen äußerst gelassen aus dem Gebüsch hinter mir zum Vorschein. Keuchend sah ich mich nach einer anderen Fluchtmöglichkeit um, aber sie hatten mich bereits umkreist. Ich komme nicht weg! Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando stürzten sie sich gleichzeitig auf mich und zerrießen meine Kleidung. Ich konnte ihre gierigen Hände auf meinem Körper spüren und versuchte mich unter ihnen freizukämpfen. Nur gegen diese Übermacht nutzt das herzlich wenig! Aber plötzlich verschwand einer von ihnen, der fast schon auf mir gelegen hatte. Ich nutze den Moment in dem sie zu verwirrt waren um mich weiter festzuhalten und rannte tief in den Wald hinein. Ich achtete nicht mehr darauf was vor oder hinter mir lag. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Weg von all dem! Das alles hinter mir lassen. An einen Ort wo mich niemand mehr aufspüren konnte! Und plötzlich war es dunkel um mich herum. Aber es ist eine angenehme Dunkelheit. Sie riecht gut nach Zedern und Flieder. Erschöpft blieb ich stehen und schöpfte nach Atem. Anscheinend habe ich sie abgehängt. Mit einem kurzen Blick sicherte ich mich nochmals ab, aber sie folgen mir nicht. Ich weiß zwar nicht wo ich bin, aber das ist egal. Es sieht ganz so aus als wäre ich in Sicherheit. Eine bleierne Müdigkeit überfiel mich und ich ließ mich rücklings auf den weichen Boden fallen. Seltsam, warum sind heute keine Sterne am Himmel zu sehen? Oh man bin ich müde, ich könnte einfach so hier liegen bleiben einschlafen und nie wieder aufstehen... nie wieder...

Ruh dich aus. Ich werde über dich wachen. Ein angenehm warmes Licht hüllte mich ein. Allmählich begann ich meinen Körper zu vergessen. Es schmerzt nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich sicher.

Wer bist du? Aus dem Licht kristallisierte sich für einen Moment ein lächelndes Gesicht, das mich mit sanften Augen an sah.

Ein Freund. Mehr brauchte ich nicht um beruhigt einzuschlafen zu können. Zwar wurde ich hier und da immer wieder von Schatten verfolgt, aber ein warmes Licht hinderte sie daran mich zu finden. Es umgab mich wie ein Schutzwall und allmählich verblassten sie, bis sie ganz verschwanden. Je länger ich liegen blieb desto wohler fühlte ich mich. Ich will nie mehr aufwachen. Hier ist es so schön warm und gemütlich. Fast so wie eine sanfte Umarmung...

Lautes Knirschen und sich ständig wiederholende dumpfe Schläge ließen mich auffahren. Nein! Nein, ich will nicht entdeckt werden! Schützend zog ich die Beine enger an meinem Körper.

Nicht! Geht! Laßt mich in Ruhe! An meiner Brust spürte ich etwas Kühles und griff danach. Ein Kreuz?

Hab keine Angst, alles wird gut werden. Die sanfte Stimme und das allmählich wärmer werdende Metall beruhigten mich. Das schützende Licht verschwand allmählich in der Dunkelheit und ich war allein. Über entstand ein heller Lichtstrahl und schon bald war mein gesamter Körper vom Licht der Sonne umhüllt.

Nein! Ich will nicht!

02-02-27

_Next: Part 14 – Ancient scar _

Defunciongmx.de

Fertig! Fertig! Fertig! Juchuh! Das war das letzte Kapitel zu Shaos Vergangenheit! -


	15. Part 14

02-02-27

**Love of an angel**

Part 14

Ancient scar

Ich fand mich in einem weichem Bett wieder und öffnete erschrocken über diesen plötzlichen Situationswechsel meine Augen. Um mich herum herrschte ein angenehmes Halbdunkel, das von den Stoffbahnen, die das Bett umspannten herrührte. Sie erlaubten nur einen kleinen Blick auf die bis zum Boden reichenden Fenster, die das gesamte Zimmer mit Sonnenlicht erfüllten.

Das hier ist nicht der Wald in den geflüchtet bin. Verwirrt versuchte ich einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, aber die letzten Ereignisse wollten mich nicht loslassen. Die Erinnerungen daran blieben wie Steine in einen Bachlauf fest in mir verankert. Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Ich müsste doch im Wald sein. Warum bin ich hier? Hat man mich gefunden? Aber wieso lebe ich dann noch? Wurde ich gerettet? Erstaunt stellte ich fest das ich ein cremefarbenes Seidennachthemd trug und auch die Umgebung kommt mir so seltsam vertraut vor. Mein Kopf begann zu schmerzen als ich versuchte mich an die vergangen Stunden zu erinnern. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich bin durch den Wald geflüchtet und dann... dann...

Die plötzlich aufflammende Erinnerung an die jüngsten Ereignisse ließ mich erschaudern. Sie sind alle tot! Ich habe sie getötet. Verzweifelt schlug ich die Hände vors Gesicht um meine Tränen damit zu bedecken. Das kann nicht sein! Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Doch so sehr ich es auch versuchte die Bilder blieben und langsam begann ich zu begreifen. Das Siegel meiner Eltern funktioniert nicht! Es hat nicht geklappt. Ich kann mich nach wie vor an jede Einzelheit erinnern. An alles was dort außerhalb des Dorfes passiert ist. An all die Leichen unter meinen Füßen. Meine Hände die ich in ihr Blut tauchte. Geschockt sah ich sie an. Sie sind immer noch voller Blut und zittern wie Espenlaub. Ich habe sie getötet! Ich bin verantwortlich!

Schluchzend zog ich meine Beine an den Körper und vergrub meinen Kopf dahinter. Der leichte Rosenduft, der von der Decke ausging ließ mich stutzen. Irgendwo habe ich das doch schon einmal wahrgenommen. Wo war das? Komisch, es kommt mir so vertraut vor...

Ich zog die Decke enger um mich, da mich ihr Duft etwas beruhigte (er gab mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit) und versuchte nicht dauernd an die schrecklichen Ereignisse zu denken. Aber das war von vorne herein sinnlos. Sie ließen sich nicht abschütteln. Warum? Warum lasst ihr mich mit meinem Schmerz allein? Remiriel wo bist du? Ich brauche dich! Laß mich nicht allein!

Die Erinnerung an ihn ließ mich auffahren. Plötzlich wußte ich wieder warum er nicht an meiner Seite war. Das Wing cutting! Remiriel! Ich muß zu ihm! Entschloßen sprang ich aus dem Bett und stolperte dabei über einen Sessel, der direkt daneben stand. Der Schmerz brachte mich dazu wieder halbwegs klar zu denken. Ich würde zu spät kommen! Viel zu spät! Es ist vorbei! Alles ist schon längst vorbei! Ich kann ihn nicht mehr retten! Das alles liegt schon viel zu lange zurück um noch in die Gegenwart gehören zu können.

Mühsam kam ich wieder auf die Beine. Ja, es ist zu spät. Ich weiß. Jahrhunderte zu spät! Ich habe das alle schon vor langer Zeit vergessen um mich nicht dem Schmerz dieser frischen Wunde stellen zu müssen. Mittlerweile ist sie vernarbt, aber warum tut es dann immer noch so weh! Warum lässt der Schmerz nicht einfach nach? Müde glitt mein Blick auf einen Tisch nicht weit von mir entfernt. Auf ihm lag das Kreuz das meine Eltern zusammen aus ihrem Blut geschaffen haben um mich nicht zu verlieren. Das Siegel, das mich beschützen sollte...

Doch jetzt sind alle Steine zerstört. Das Siegel ist gebrochen. Ich werde nie wieder ohne diesen Schmerz sein und ich kann mich nicht länger vor meinen Feinden verbergen. Der Bruch sollte sie aufmerksam gemacht haben. Sie werden nicht allzu lange brauchen um mich hier aufzuspüren. Gedankenverloren betrachte ich das Kreuz. Wie lange hat es jetzt schon gehalten? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Das liegt alles schon zu lange zurück. Vorsichtig hob ich es auf. Es hat funktioniert. All die Jahre hatte ich meine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit verloren und jetzt sind sie mit einer unbeschreiblichen Brutalität, die mir fast den Verstand geraubt hat zurück gekehrt. Fast so als wollte es mir noch einmal deutlich machen, das es für mich von nun an tatsächlich kein zurück mehr geben wird zersprang das Kreuz in meinen Händen in tausend Stücke, die sich wie feinste Nadeln in meine Haut bohrten. Ich nahm den Schmerz kaum wahr, da er zu dem in meinem Herzen verschwindend gering war. Wie konnte ich nur jemals denken, das es die beste Lösung für alle sei wenn ich einfach alles vergesse? Warum habe ich mich überreden lassen? Ich hätte doch wissen müssen, das es niemals gut geht wenn man vor sich selbst davonläuft. Warum bin ich nur so dumm gewesen?

Ein großer Spiegel faszinierte mich. Ob mir immer noch dasselbe Spiegelbild entgegen blickt? Was werde ich wohl in ihm sehen? Die junge Frau und liebende Mutter von einst oder einen gewissenlosen Killer? Doch das was ich letztendlich sah ließ mich erstarren. Mir blickte eine junge Frau entgegen, die so sehr von Trauer und Schmerz gezeichnet war, das mein Herz bei ihrem Anblick noch mehr schmerzte als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Vorsichtig ließ ich meine Hand über das Glas streifen. Das kann nicht sein! Das kann nicht ich sein! Vollkommen unmöglich!

Wie kannst du so aussehen? Deine Augen sind so leer und leidgeprägt. Warum lächelst du nicht wie früher? Wo ist das Feuer, das dich ausmachte? Warum siehst du mich mit solch traurigen Augen an? Hattest du denn kein erfülltes Leben? Gab es denn niemanden der dich geliebt hat?

Hinter meinem Spiegelbild tauchten zwei verschwommene Gestalten auf, die irgendetwas miteinander flüsterten. Ich kenne sie. Es sind Engel. Der Eine ist Raphael, jener Engel der mich damals geheilt hat und der Andere. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich mich wieder an seinen Namen erinnern konnte.

Rosiel! Ja, genau. Sein Name ist Rosiel. Er ist es auch gewesen der mich nach all den Jahren wieder nach Yetzirah gebracht hat und ihm habe ich es zu verdanken das ich mich wieder erinnere. Strafend sah ich sein Spiegelbild an. Warum? Warum hast du mir das angetan? Ich wollte nie wieder hierher gelangen! Ich wollte mich nicht erinnern! Ich wollte doch nur ein normales Leben führen! Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Du wußtest es doch! Du wusstest doch, das mich das zerstören würde! Warum hast nicht auf mich gehört? Antworte mir! Warum! Wütend zerschlug ich das Glas des Spiegels. Die Glasplitter bohrten sich tief in meine Hände, aber die Wunden waren kaum der Rede wert. Sie würden so wieso bald heilen. Seitdem das Siegel gebrochen ist verfüge ich wieder über meinen vollen Kräfte. Kräfte, die jeden Engel und Dämon das Fürchten lehren können wenn ich es darauf anlege, aber auch Kräfte die mich nicht sterben lassen. Vielleicht wird es Zeit ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihnen um. Ja, vielleicht ist es besser wenn sie es von mir erfahren...

„Ich kann mich wieder erinnern." Meine Stimme erschrak mich zutiefst. Sie ist so leise. Nicht mehr so stark und fest wie einst. Wo ist das geblieben auf das ich einmal so stolz gewesen bin? Habe ich überhaupt noch Kraft übrigbehalten oder habe ich alles was mich ausmacht bereits verloren? Es tut so weh an all das was vergangen ist zu denken. Wer bin ich überhaupt noch? Ich habe so viele Leben in Assia verbracht, aber nicht eines davon war meines. Sie waren alle nur Fassade um mich zu schützen. Ein Käfig den ich mir selbst ausgesucht habe um nicht in Gefahr zu sein und jetzt ist er brutal zerstört worden. Die Freiheit macht mir Angst. Ich fühle mich so zerbrechlich.

„Warum hast du mir das angetan Rosiel-chan?" Es fiel mir schwer weiterzusprechen, da mir langsam bewusst wurde was vor dem Bruch des Siegels geschehen war. Ist wirklich nur so wenig Zeit vergangen? Mir kommt es vor als hätte ich jahrelang geschlafen. Die ganze Zeit über bin ich nicht ich selbst gewesen und habe es doch nie richtig begriffen. All diese Erinnerungen an Assia, sie sind eine Lüge gewesen die ich geschaffen habe um meiner Vergangenheit zu entkommen. Ich bin das alles so leid.

Er antwortete mir nicht. Er sah mich nur fassungslos an. Warum mußtest du mich unbedingt hierher bringen? Warum hast du nicht auf Catan und mich gehört? Catan! Oh mein Gott! Ich habe versprochen ihm zu helfen! Was war es noch mal was ich besorgen muß? Ach ja, die Pflanze aus Sheol. Das einzige Mittel um einem Ghoul seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück zu geben. Damit hat das alles angefangen. Rosiel und ich stritten deswegen...

Ein sanfter Druck an meinem Arm weckte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Raphael schien schon seit einer Weile zu versuchen mich dazu zu bewegen wieder ins Bett zu gehen. Anscheinend glaubt er das ich jeden Moment umfalle. Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ihr versteht es also wirklich nicht. Fällt euch meine Aura denn gar nicht auf? Seit ihr so sehr davon überzeugt das ich ein Mensch bin, das ihr euch weigert die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren?

„Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Ich bin wieder ganz ich selbst." Ich ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit mehr mich zu fragen was ich meinte und ging an ihm vorbei auf Rosiel zu. Ich hatte von Anfang an Recht, es war ein Fehler nach Yetzirah zu kommen. Sieh es endlich ein du dummer Engel. Ich bin eine Gefahr für euch alle.

„Bist du zufrieden? Läßt du mich nun gehen?" Nachdem du all meine Geheimnisse kennst bin ich doch überflüssig für dich. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Warum? Warum nur willst du mich nicht verstehen? Ich bin die Einzige die ihn retten kann. Warum gibst du mir nicht diese kleine Chance zu beweisen das ich doch kein gefühlloser Killer bin? Kannst du denn nicht verstehen wie einsam ich mich fühle? Er ist der Einzige, der es geschafft hat nach so langer Zeit mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um mich wieder jemanden so weit zu öffnen. Ich kann nicht zulassen das er stirbt. Ich muß ihn einfach retten! Ein Blick in seine Augen verriet mir seine Gefühle für Catan nur zu deutlich und auch das er mehr als besorgt um mich war. Vielleicht sind es aber auch nur meine Kräfte die mich das spüren laßen. Ich lächelte ihn mitfühlend an. Ich werde dir nie sagen können das du der einzige Engel neben Remiriel bist, der mein Herz gewonnen hat, weißt du das? Ich wollte mich nie wieder verlieben um nicht noch einmal diesen Schmerz spüren zu müssen. Deshalb werde ich dir das niemals sagen. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren.

„Was ist mit dir passiert?" Darauf war ich nicht gefasst. Ich hatte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, aber nicht damit, das er sich Vorwürfe machen würde wegen dem was mit mir passierte. Wie soll ich ihm das erklären? Er wird es nicht verstehen. Außerdem bringe ich ihn nur in Gefahr. Er ist mir schon jetzt viel zu nah, als das meiner Verfolger ihn nicht ebenfalls bedrohen würden. Die Wärme in dem Raum drohte mich plötzlich zu ersticken. Die Präsenz der anderen Engel in Yetzirah wurde fast unerträglich und betäubte mich fast völlig. Um etwas dagegen zu tun öffnete eines der riesigen Fenster. Sofort umspielte ein angenehm kühler Wind meinen Körper. Fast könnte er meinen er würde mich nach all den Jahren wieder in Yetzirah willkommen heißen. Es beruhigt mich etwas und die Präsenz der Anderen verblasst allmählich wieder. Nein, es ist zu gefährlich ihnen die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich beschloß das es nur so viel sein würde wie unbedingt nötig.

„Ich sagte doch. Ich kann mich wieder erinnern." Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mich wieder an alles erinnere wird es wesentlich leichter sich in Sheol zu recht zu finden und auch Setsuna wird sich so wesentlich einfacher finden lassen. Und dann? Kann ich dann endlich sterben? Bestimmt. Mein Vater hat mir diesen Schwur geleistet und er wird sein Wort nicht brechen. Ich werde also durch die Hand meiner Eltern sterben...

Der Gedanke Erlösung zu finden erhellte meine düsteren Gedanken etwas. Ja, so wird es am Besten sein. Ich werde meinen Freunden ein letztes Mal helfen und dann sterben. Ich umarmte Rosiel in dem ich ihm meine Arme um den Hals legte und lächelte ihn an. Das hier ist kein Abschied für immer Rosiel-chan, aber wenn ich zurück komme möchte ich das du immer noch weißt wie ein Lächeln von mir aussieht. Ich will, das du es in Erinnerung behältst und nie wieder vergisst. Denn danach wirst du mich nicht mehr aufhalten können. Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal wer ich bin. Schätze dich glücklich, das du dieses Wissen nicht teilst.

„Du wirst mich gehen lassen." Sein Blick wirkte immer noch fassungslos, aber er hatte begriffen. Was auch immer er jetzt in mir sieht, er spürt nur zu deutlich das ich kein Mensch bin. Bitte versuch nicht dahinter zu kommen. Je weniger du über mich weißt desto sicherer bist du.

Ein scharfer Schmerz auf meinem linken Oberschenkel ließ mich fast ohnmächtig werden. Hätte er mich nicht festgehalten wäre ich bewusstlos zu Boden gegangen. Seine Haut duftet immer noch leicht nach Rosen. Mit Raphaels Hilfe gelang es ihm mich bis zum Bett zu tragen und ich frage mich ob sie den Grund für meinen plötzlichen Schwächeanfall schon bemerkt haben, aber das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein. Ich werde es ihnen also zeigen müssen. Warum auch nicht? Immerhin ist mein Geheimnis keines mehr. Ohne die Hilfe des Siegels kann ich mich nicht länger verbergen. Warum also weiter Versteckspielen? Je eher sie es verstehen um so besser. Ich wehrte ihre Versuche ab mir helfen zu wollen und setzte mich auf das Bett damit sie endlich Ruhe gaben. Das Blut floß bereits an meinem Bein herunter und verfärbte die Lacken unter mir rot. Gelassen zog das Nachthemd ein Stück nach oben damit sie die Wunde ebenfalls sehen konnten. Ich weiß nur zu gut was diese Wunde bedeutet. Mein Körper erinnert sich ebenfalls an die Vergangenheit und beginnt sich dementsprechend zu verändern. Das hat schon die geänderte Farbe meiner Augen mehr als deutlich genug bewiesen. Es wird nicht mehr allzu lange dauern und das Zeichen meiner Waffe wird für jeden klar erkennbar sein. Das Zeichen, das ich mir im Kampf gegen Astaroth zu gezogen habe ohne zu wissen welche Bewandtnis es damit hat. Etwas, das auch die allerletzten Zweifel beseitigt, das ich kein Engel bin. Das Symbol einer Waffe die nur Dämonen führen können und nur wenige schaffen es dabei nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Doch weder Rosiel noch Raphael scheinen das zu verstehen. Sie bemühen sich krampfhaft die Blutung zum Stillstand zu bringen. Wie dumm von ihnen! Das wird nicht helfen. Nach ein paar Minuten taten sie mir leid und ich half ihnen dabei einen Verband um die Wunde zu legen. Der rosa Schimmer der sich schon bald darauf abzeichnete machte nur allzu deutlich was für eine Zeitverschwendung das eigentlich war, aber sie schienen zu Frieden zu sein.

Was kümmert es sie überhaupt wie es mir geht? Wissen sie denn nicht, das sie mich eigentlich jagen sollten? Anscheinend nicht, da sie sehr hartnäckig versuchten mich dazu zu überreden zu schlafen. Ich tat ihnen den Gefallen um sie endlich loszuwerden. Das Gefühl verschwinden zu müssen wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Mit dem Zeichen meiner Waffe auf dem Bein bin ich ein viel zu leichtes Ziel. Nun werde ich es nicht mehr verbergen können wie ich es früher so oft getan habe. Dafür ist die Wunde zu frisch. Ob ich das überhaupt noch einmal schaffen werde? Immer ist diese Waffe ein Teil von mir...

Da sich die Beiden immer noch nicht rührten stellte ich mich schließlich schlafend und das schien Erfolg zu haben. Keine zwei Minuten später verließen sie den Raum. Erschöpft hob ich meinen Blick zu dem Baldachin über mir. Langsam gelang es mir Ordnung in meine Erinnerungen zu bringen und zum ersten Mal wurde mir bewusst wie lange ich bereits lebte. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Sicher, ich weiß ja, das ich bereits länger lebe als so mancher Mensch, aber das es bereits so lange her ist. Jahrhunderte sind an mir vorbeigezogen als wären es Tage und die Jahrtausende dauerten auch nicht sonderlich länger an. Die Welt der Menschen hatte sich mit der Zeit immer mehr verändert, aber ich war immer auf der Flucht. Ich habe mich niemals wirklich sicher gefühlt. Irgendwie kann ich es immer noch nicht fassen. All diese Jahre und mir kommt es so vor als würde ich zum ersten Mal nach länger Zeit wirklich leben. Dabei sind so viele Leben an mir vorbeigezogen, das ich sie kaum noch zählen kann. Es stimmt was ich Granny gesagt habe. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie alt ich wirklich bin. Noch schlimmer ist jedoch die Gewissheit, das fast alle Menschen die mir je etwas bedeutet haben bereits tot sind und das ich dafür verantwortlich bin. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Die Hunter haben sich nicht allzu lange irre führen lassen. Sie ahnten zwar nichts von dem Siegel, aber sie wussten dafür um so genauer nach wem sie suchen mussten. Alles wäre so viel einfacher gewesen wenn ich damals ebenfalls gestorben wäre...

Vor mir erschienen die verschwommenen Gesichter meiner Eltern, die mich sanft ansahen. Vorwurfsvoll blickte ich in das Gesicht meines Vaters. Das damals ist seine Entscheidung gewesen und ich habe nur eingewilligt um meine Mutter und ihn nicht noch mehr leiden zu sehen. Wie dumm von mir! Wie konnte ich nur glauben das der Schmerz nach all den Jahren nachlaßen würde? Er ist jetzt sogar noch schlimmer.

„Ich wünschte du hättest mich sterben lassen." Er antwortete mir nicht. Die Gesichter blieben vollkommen unbewegt. Warum werfe ich es ihnen überhaupt vor? Wie kann ich so grausam sein und sie dafür bestrafen wollen das sie mich zu sehr lieben um mich zu töten? Ich hätte es doch auch niemals fertig gebracht mein eigenes Kind zu töten. Die Erinnerung an meinem Sohn ließ mich fast völlig verzweifeln. Wenn ich nur daran denke wie hilflos ich gewesen bin. Am Liebsten würde ich laut schreien, aber ich weiß genau das es sinnlos ist. Es wird nichts ändern. Er wird nicht zurück kehren. Ebenso Remiriel, der durch meine Schuld seine Flügel verloren hat und somit zu einem Ghoul wurde. Ich werde ihn nicht mehr retten können. Er ist schon viel zu lange in dieser Gestalt gefangen, als das man ihn einfach so daraus befreien könnte. Die einzige Erlösung für ihn wird der Tod sein. Doch kann ich das? Kann ich einfach so jemanden töten, der mir einmal so viel bedeutet hat wie er?

Und was ist mit Rosiel? Wird er dasselbe Schicksal erleiden wie Remiriel vor ihm? Werde ich auch ihn eines Tages töten müssen? Noch einmal den Schmerz erdulden jemanden zu verlieren den man liebt? Werde ich das verkraften können? Die Verzweiflung in mir wuchs ins Unermessliche. Wenn ich nicht bald etwas tue wird sie mich überrollen. Doch das will und kann ich nicht zulassen. Aber was dagegen tun! Die Erinnerungen sind zu klar als das man sie ignorieren könnte. Sie haben sich wie Messer in meine Seele gegraben und nichts und niemand wird sie je wieder entfernen können. Ein leises Tapsen auf den Fliesen neben dem Bett ließ mich aufmerksam werden. Ich kenne dieses Geräusch zu gut. Es hat mich stets begleitet, wo auch immer ich mich hinwandte. Es war stets bei mir.

„Zeig dich schon. Ich kann es nicht leiden wenn du Versteck spielst." Ich bekam ein entrüstetes Schnauben zur Antwort bevor sich kurz danach der Kopf eines Wolfes auf die Bettdecke legte. Er musterte mich eindringlich. Entschuldigend begann ich ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Tut mir leid Cee, das war alles ein bisschen viel." Er stupste mich leicht mir der Schnauze an als wollte er mir so zu verstehen geben, das er mich verstand. Was hätte ich all die Jahre nur ohne ihn getan? In der Zeit wo ich mich nicht an meine besonderen Fähigkeiten oder Feinde erinnern konnte hat er mich jedes Mal vir ihnen beschützt. Warum eigentlich? Warum ist er in all den Jahren nicht von meiner Seite gewichen? Sicher, mein Vater hat gesagt, das er immer über mich wachen würde, aber ist das der einzige Grund? Es muß da doch noch etwas anderes geben warum er das tat. Nur was? Was weiß ich überhaupt über ihn? Außer seinem Namen ist da fast gar nichts. Ich habe ihn lediglich aus Astaroths Ketten befreit, weil ich nicht mitansehen konnte wie er gequält wird. Das konnte ich noch nie. Ich habe nie ertragen können wenn jemand Unrecht erdulden muß...

Das plötzliche Zerren seiner Zähne an dem Verband riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er hat recht. Ich habe keine Zeit mir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Es gibt zu vieles das ich noch erledigen muß. Als ich aufstand setzte er sich abwartend neben mich. Den Verband hatte er bereits so sehr gelöst das er von alleine zu Boden glitt. Anscheinend hat er nur darauf gewartet das ich meine Erinnerungen zurück gewinne. Das überrascht mich. Ich habe immer gedacht er wäre mit dem Leben das wir führen zufrieden. Wieder stieß er ein ungeduldiges Schnauben aus. Entschlossen ging ich auf das noch immer geöffnete Fenster zu. Ja, es wird Zeit zu handeln. Ich muß endlich akzeptieren wer und was ich bin. Weglaufen ist zwecklos. Kaum hatte ich den Rasen betreten musste ich fast Lachen. Ich trage immer noch das Seidennachthemd, das einen leichten Duft nach Rosen verströmt. Wenn ich wirklich wieder ich selbst sein will, dann muß ich mich zu aller erst davon lösen, das ich Gefühle für einen Engel habe. So schwer es mir auch fällt, aber es ist besser so. Ich will nicht riskieren das sich die Vergangenheit noch einmal wiederholt. Cee schien meine Entscheidung zu bemerken und so ließ ich es zu, das er sich auf mich stürzte um mir den Stoff vom Körper zu reißen. Nach getaner Arbeit spuckte er zufrieden den letzten Stoffetzen aus und wartete geduldig ab bis ich wieder aufstand. So etwas hat ihm schon immer Spaß gemacht.

Gelassen ging ich durch das hohe Gras, aber sein leichtes Knurren erinnerte mich daran, das auch das nur eine dumme menschliche Angewohnheit war. Entschuldigend zuckte ich mit den Schultern bevor ich ein Tor zwischen den Dimensionen öffnete und mich auf eine Art und Weise fortbewegte wie ich es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr getan hatte. Cee folgte mir auf dem Füße. Es kommt mir merkwürdig vor, das ich bei meiner letzten Dimensionsreise so viel Angst hatte. Jetzt scheint sich die Dunkelheit vor mir zu fürchten und nicht umgekehrt. Zwischendurch verließ ich den von mir geschaffenen Tunnel immer wieder um mich zu orientieren. Solange ich mit meinen Fähigkeiten noch nicht sicher umgehen kann erscheint mir das besser. Nicht, das ich nachher vergesse wo ich mich befinde. Der Nachteil bei dieser Art der Fortbewegung ist das man sich sehr leicht verirren kann, wenn man sein Ziel nicht deutlich genug kennt. Nach einigem Suchen erreichten wir schließlich den Wassergarten. Entschlossen stellte ich mich an das Ufer des Sees. Die Dunkelheit ließ die Oberfläche in einem merkwürdigen Licht schimmern. Sie wirkt wie flüssiges Metall.

„Remiriel! Komm und zeig dich!" Ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse brach los als sich ein gigantischer Körper aus dem Wasser vor mir erhob. Ich wurde klitschnass, aber das war nebensächlich. Der Anblick der sich mir bot ließ mich erstarren. Das ist nicht der Körper eine gewöhnlichen Ghouls. Er sieht eher aus wie Drache. Jemand muß dafür gesorgt haben, das die Verwandlung einen anderen Verlauf nimmt und sein Verstand nicht völlig verschwindet. Der riesige Kopf beugte sich langsam zu mir herunter. Sein warmer Atem striff über meine nasse Haut und begann sie zu trocknen. Die Augen die ich einst so gut kannte hatten ihre grüne Farbe verloren und waren jetzt braun, aber der Blick ist immer noch derselbe. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hände auf die riesige, geschuppte Schnauze.

„Hast du wirklich all die Jahre auf mich gewartet." Der Kopf drückte sich leicht gegen meinen Körper. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, das Tränen in meinen Augen schossen. Ich konnte die Präsenz seiner Persönlichkeit fast körperlich spüren. Seine Gefühle für mich haben sich kein bisschen verändert. Er liebt mich immer noch!

„Dann werde ich dich jetzt erlösen." Ich ließ ein Schwert in meiner Hand entstehen und er sah mich verständnisvoll an bevor er den Kopf wieder hob um den Weg zu seinem Herzen freizugeben. Bitte verzeih mir!

„Ich wünschte es gäbe eine andere Lösung." Ich entfaltete meine Schwingen und jagte das Schwert tief durch sein Herz. Mit einem Schlag hatte ich es zerteilt und der Körper zerfiel unter mir langsam zu Staub. Ich sank zu Boden und ließ das Schwert wieder verschwinden. Der Staub rieselte wie sanfter Schneeregen auf mich herunter.

„Ich wünschte wirklich es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben." Ich ließ mich auf die Knie fallen und umarmte Cee, der sich tröstend an meine Seite gestellt hatte. Seine Wärme nahm mir etwas von meiner Verzweiflung. Es tut gut zu wissen, das wenigstens er immer bei mir bleiben wird. Wie oft habe ich mich schon in seinem weichen Fell ausgeweint, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter wußte?

Du musst dir nichts vorwerfen. Ich werde niemals bereuen dich geliebt zu haben. Du bist so viel stärker als du glaubst. Erschrocken hob ich meinen Blick und sah direkt in die Licht umflorte Gestalt Remiriels die vor mir schwebte. Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Wie ist das möglich? Lächelnd beugte er sich zu mir herunter und legte eine Hand sanft auf meine Wange.

Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen. Leb wohl mein geliebter Engel. Noch ehe ich reagieren konnte verblasste seine Erscheinung und ich blieb allein zurück in der Dunkelheit. Nur ein letzter Rest Wärme auf der Wange, wo er mich berührt hatte blieb zurück, aber auch der verblasste allmählich, wie er kurz zuvor. Ich hätte ihn so gerne noch ein letztes Mal in die Arme genommen. Ihm gesagt wie sehr ich ihn liebe, aber selbst das scheint man mir zu verwehren. Aber vielleicht ist es so auch besser. Immerhin weiß ich was ich noch zu tun habe. Gelassen stand ich wieder auf und bemerkte Cees sorgenvollen Blick. Ich versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Es geht mir gut." Natürlich wußte er nur zu genau das ich log, aber es scheint ihn zu erleichtern, das ich bereit bin zu handeln. Langsam durchquerte ich den Wassergarten und hielt bei der reglosen Gestalt, die Sara so zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah noch einmal inne. Wenn ich mir doch nur sicher sein könnte, das sie nicht Sara ist...

„Keine Sorge Sara-chan. Was auch passiert ich bringe Setsuna zu dir." Sie blieb stumm und ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen warum ich ihr das überhaupt gesagt habe. Wußte ich doch genau, das ihre Seele sich an einem völlig anderen Ort befindet. Trotzdem, irgendwie bin ich mir sicher, das es zwischen diesem leblosen Körper und Sara eine Verbindung gibt. Nur welche? Ein Schatten unter den Bäumen ließ mich aufmerksam werden. Die Gestalt kenne ich doch.

„Zufrieden weißer Engel? Ich werde gehen." Er trat langsam in das Licht des Mondes. Seine weiße Kleidung fiel in der Dunkelheit nur noch um so mehr auf. Durch das Licht erstrahlte sie förmlich. Durch das Tuch auf seiner unteren Gesichtshälfte konnte man dort fast gar nichts mehr erkennen. Er verbirgt sich im Licht, nicht in der Finsternis, aber er versteckt sich.

„Wer bist du?" Dafür das er sich vor mir fürchtet hat er sich verdammt gut im Griff. Meine Antwort erhielt er im Vorbeigehen. Ich werde dich nur einmal warnen. Nur einmal, also nimm es ernst.

„Dein schlimmster Alptraum, dein schlimmster Alptraum." Geschockt sah er mich an, doch ich reagierte nicht mehr sondern verschwand einfach in einem Dimensionstunnel. Erst als ich mir sicher war kurz vor den Plattformen Yetzirahs zu sein verließ ich ihn wieder. Cee erwartete mich schon ungeduldig. Keine Ahnung wie er das schafft, aber er scheint mich selbst in einem Dimensionstunnel wahrnehmen zu können. Irgendwann werde ich mich mit seinen Kräften befassen müssen...

Vor mir spannte sich die Weite des Himmels der Yetzirah umgab. Seltsam, das gerade der Himmel überall gleich aussieht. Der Himmel in Assia hat fast genau denselben Blauton. Doch bevor ich weiter mache sollte ich wohl erst einmal etwas gegen meine Nacktheit tun. Ansonsten werde ich in Sheol wirklich zu sehr auffallen. Wie von selbst legten sich ein schwarzes Top nebst Hose, weiße Stiefel und ein durchsichtiger Mantel um mich. Marias Modegeschmack hat anscheinend deutlich auf mich abgefärbt. Das Zeug könnte von ihr sein. Ob ich sie wohl je wiedersehen werde?

Meine Haare fasste ich mit einem einfachen, schwarzen Lederband zusammen. Viel länger wollte ich Cee dann auch nicht warten lassen. Entschlossen überquerte ich die Plattform. Der Wind zerrte an mir als wollte er mich von meinem Vorhaben abbringen, aber das wird ihm nicht gelingen. Entschlossen kletterte ich auf die Brüstung. Jetzt oder nie!

Das Geräusch zweier schwerer Stiefel die hinter mir auf dem Boden aufkamen ließ mich herumfahren. Es war Rosiel, der mit voll ausgebreiteten Schwingen hinter mir stand. Sein Blick war von Erstaunen gezeichnet und verärgert musste ich feststellen, das ich immer noch Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ärgerlich wischte ich sie weg. Was bringt es um längst Vergangenes zu weinen? Reiß dich zusammen! Du wirst es nicht ändern können.

„Was hast du vor?" Ich brachte es nicht fertig ihn noch weiter anzusehen und senkte den Blick. Möchtest du darauf wirklich eine Antwort? Rosiel-chan warum quälst du mich so? Je länger du vor mir stehst desto schwieriger wird es werden dich zu verlassen. Kannst du nicht verstehen, das ich dich nicht leiden lassen möchte?

„Sag du es mir Rosiel-chan. Mein Leben ist für immer vorbei." Versteh doch bitte! Es ist besser so. Ich muß es tun. Versuch nicht mich aufzuhalten. Verzweifelt streckte er mir seine Hand entgegen und für einen Moment zögerte ich. Nicht! Tu mir das nicht an! Zwing mich nicht dich zu verletzen! Ich muß dich zurückstoßen wenn du versuchst mich aufzuhalten.

„Komm zurück! Niemand kann seine Vergangenheit ändern!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie kannst du das sagen? Weißt du denn nicht was passiert ist? Ich weiß, das ich es nicht ungeschehen machen kann, aber es gibt so viel anderes zu tun. Willst du das denn nicht verstehen? Bin ich dir so wichtig, das du mich unbedingt retten willst? Wenn du das wirklich willst, warum zwingst du mich dann dir weh zu tun? Du kannst mich nicht retten. Ich habe bereits beschlossen zu sterben. Versuch nicht das zu ändern.

„Ich kann nie mehr zurückkehren." Ich haßte mich dafür das meine Stimme in diesem Moment zitterte. Er wird glauben, das es seine Schuld ist. Doch ich kann nicht zulassen, das er sich meinetwegen in Gefahr begibt. Es war gar nicht so einfach ihn auf Distanz zu halten. Ich sehnte mich danach einfach in seine Arme zu fallen und mich darin geborgen zu fühlen, aber das kann ich nicht zulassen. Sie werden ihn ebenfalls jagen und dann wird er Remiriels Schicksal teilen. Ich muß gehen. Ich bringe ihn nur in Gefahr.

„Du kannst es nicht ändern!" Wie recht du hast mein grausamer Engel mit den traurigen, goldenen Augen. Wie recht du doch hast. Das wissen wir beide.

„Du hast recht. Niemand kann seine Vergangenheit ändern, aber ich kann verhindern das sie sich wiederholt." Ich ließ ihm keine Chance mehr darauf zu antworten und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sofort begann ich zufallen mitten in das Blau des Himmels. Ich sah wie er entsetzt zur Brüstung stürzte und versuchte mich zu erreichen, doch ich war schon viel zu weit entfernt als das ihm das jetzt noch gelingen könnte. Kann er meinen Körper überhaupt noch sehen? Die Geschwindigkeit mit der ich falle macht das relativ unwahrscheinlich...

„Leb wohl Rosiel-chan. Leb wohl." Ich drehte mich um und ließ meinen Blick suchend über die Umgebung streifen, bis ich Cee fand, der auf dem Rücken eines Wolkenwals langsam in meine Nähe kam. Mit einem Nicken in seine Richtung öffnete ich wieder ein Tor und tauchte darin ein. Er folgte mir keine zwei Sekunden später. Das Tor schloß sich erst als er bereits hinter mir stand. Abwartend sah er mich an, als ich mich nicht bewegte sondern erst einmal nach Atem schöpfte. Die letzten Ereignisse hatten mich zu sehr mitgenommen als das ich sie einfach so abschütteln könnte. Erst nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte beschloß ich unsere Reise fortzusetzen.

„Na dann mal los du Spürnase. Du weißt doch bestimmt wie wir am schnellsten nach Sheol kommen, oder?" Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und spazierte fröhlich schwanzwedelnd vor mir her. Mühsam kämpfte ich darum meine Fassung wieder so weit herzustellen das ich nicht alle zwei Sekunden von meinen Erinnerungen davon gespült wurde oder in Tränen ausbrach. Wenn wir Sheol erreichen wird weder das Eine oder das Andere besonders hilfreich sein. Ich werde all meine Kraft brauchen um dort wieder heil rauszukommen. Nach einiger Zeit klappte es dann auch so halbwegs. Nur für wie lange? Wie lange wird das gut gehen? Als Cee plötzlich stoppte war ich etwas irritiert. Sind wir etwa schon da? So schnell?

„Was ist Kleiner? Du meinst hier sollen wir wieder zurück in den normalen Raum?" Er bellte zustimmend und so schuf ich einen Riss damit wir den Tunnel verlassen konnten. In dem Moment wo ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen spürte wußte ich eines mit Sicherheit. Wir befanden uns nicht in Sheol. Das hier ist Anagura einer der oberen Flure der Hölle. Um genau zu sein der königlichen Palast von Gehenna. Strafend sah ich Cee an.

„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung vorzubringen? Ich sagte SHE – O – L! Nicht Anagura. Was war daran bitte schwer zu verstehen?" Statt sich um mich zu kümmern lief er einfach weiter. Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen und folgte ihm. Er wird schon seine Gründe haben. Nach der Durchquerung von zwei Räumen konnte ich allerdings froh sein, wenn ich überhaupt noch seine Schwanzspitze zu sehen bekam. Da er allerdings nach wie vor sein Tempo beibehielt blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als ihm auch weiterhin zu folgen. Als ich einen Saal betrat in dessen Mitte sich ein riesiger Kristall befand traf mich fast der Schlag. Das kann nicht sein! Vorsichtig ging ich um den Kristall herum in dem eine mir nur zu bekannte Gestalt eingeschlossen war.

„Sag mir das du nicht so dumm gewesen bist Rosiel-chan." Du bist mir nicht gefolgt! Das kannst du nicht geschafft haben!

„Sag mir bitte, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Erleichtert atmete ich auf als ich das Gesicht der Gestalt sehen konnte. Das ist nicht Rosiel, das hier ist eine Frau. Verdammt! Sie sieht genau aus wie er. Neugierig ließ ich meine Hand über den Kristall gleiten. Fühlt sich an wie gewöhnliches Glas.

„Was machst du da?" Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Vor mir stand ein junger Dämon mit nur einer Schwinge auf seinem Rücken. Recht merkwürdige Dämonenart. Hab ich noch nie gesehen, aber keine ernsthafte Bedrohung. Nur einer der Bewohner Anaguras. Und ich habe schon gedacht es wäre Astaroth oder ein anderer der sieben Satane, der mich bereits aufgespürt hätte. Aber die werden sich garantiert nicht hier blicken lassen. Dafür sind die sich viel zu fein. Mit dem Fußvolk haben die nichts zu schaffen. Das sind für lediglich Kanonenfutter, also werde ich mit den Satanen erst etwas zu tun bekommen wenn ich Sheol betrete. Beruhigt mich das jetzt?

„Hey du! Antworte gefälligst." Ganz schön ungeduldig für sein Alter. Er hat doch bestimmt erst ein paar Jahrhunderte hinter sich gebracht. Er sollte eigentlich wissen, das Zeit nur relativ ist.

„Spar dir lieber deine Kräfte." Er lief purpurrot an. Kein Wunder die Antwort ist ja auch reiflich unverschämt. Jedenfalls in seinen Augen. Dabei bin ich noch höflich. (Waws Dämonenmaßstäbe angeht.)

„Was fällt dir ein!" Bevor er sich noch weiter aufregt sollte ich wohl etwas dagegen tun. Es wird besser sein ihm direkt deutlich zu machen das er kein Gegner für mich ist. Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal über den Kristall streifen. Das ist also Alexiel, Rosiels Zwillingsschwester, die er unbedingt töten will. Ich wird das wohl nie verstehen, aber sie sieht wirklich genauso aus wie er. Fast schon erschreckend diese Ähnlichkeit.

„Nichts! Gar nichts. Ich bin nur zufällig hier." Anscheinend gefällt ihm diese Antwort auch nicht, denn er begann damit Energien um sich zusammeln. Oh bitte! Nicht doch!

„Laß das lieber. Du könntest dich dabei verletzen." Natürlich hörte er nicht auf meine gutgemeinte Warnung und ließ einen Feuerball auf mich zusausen. Ich brauchte noch nicht einmal einen Schutzschild um ihn abzuwehren. Er fegte mit einem riesigen Rumms in die Wand rechts neben mir. Hoffentlich reicht ihm das als Beweis für seine Chancenlosigkeit. Er starrte mich fassungslos an. Na bitte, das ist doch wenigstens etwas.

„Voice! Was zur Hölle ist hier los!" Über die Doppeldeutigkeit dieses Satzes musste ich einfach Lachen. Kaum zu glauben, das ich das immer noch kann.

„Wer ist da!" Nicht schon wieder! Ich habe keine Lust mich mit jedem Dämon in diesem Palast anlegen zu müssen bis ich Cee wiedergefunden habe. Wo steckt der überhaupt!

„Keine Ahnung Arakune! Sie antwortet nicht." Da gewinnt wohl langsam jemand wieder Oberwasser, wie? Tut mir leid Kleiner, aber das wird eine Illusion bleiben.

„Sie!" Eine reiflich aufgetakelte Frau bog neugierig um eine Ecke. An diese Absätze erinnere ich mich mit Grauen. Das sind die Dinger mit denen man sich die Knöchel brechen kann. Ihr gesamtes Outfit ist ohnehin ziemlich aufreizend. Erinnert mich irgendwie an die Klamotten die wir ab und zu auf der Bühne tragen. Als sie mich entdeckte begannen ihre Augen zu strahlen.

„Weißt du überhaupt wer das ist!" Aufgeregt zog sie am Ärmel des kleinen Dämons während mein Blut mehr und mehr an Temperatur verlor. Das kann sie unmöglich wissen! Da er immer noch nicht reagierte drückte sie ihn energisch an sich und wies mit der freien Hand auf mich.

„DAS da ist Shao Deshon! Die Sängerin von White demon feather! Der Band schlechthin! Die haben mehr Erfolge als man zählen kann!" Ein Fan! Sie ist ein Fan! Fast wurde ich verlegen. Das mir das in der Höllen passieren muß. Hat was.

„Aber Arakune-sama, das ist unmöglich! Alle Bewohner Assias sind erstarrt. Die Zeit steht dort still." Verblüfft ließ sie ihn los und er schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Ganz schön kräftig für eine Frau.

„Stimmt, das ist schon merkwürdig." Misstrauisch sah sie mich an. Was jetzt? Die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen? Cees lautes Knurren vereinfachte die Sache um Einiges. Da sie nun abgelenkt waren nutzte ich die Gelegenheit um genau in diese Richtung zu verschwinden. Umsonst wird Cee bestimmt nicht auf sich aufmerksam gemacht haben. Die Szene die sich mir kurz darauf bot war zum Schreien komisch. Cee versuchte krampfhaft einen mit einem Katana bewaffneten Kira anzufallen, der schützend vor einem leblosen Körper stand. Wird sich das denn nie ändern? Die Beiden können es einfach nicht lassen. Immer müssen sie den Macho raushängen lassen.

„Cee! Laß gefälligst den Unsinn!" Augenblicklich entspannte sich die Haltung der Beiden wobei Kira mich ansah als wäre ich ein Geist. So schnell wie er mich dann umarmte konnte ich so wieso nicht mehr reagieren.

„Shao-chan!" Erleichtert erwiderte ich seine Umarmung. Allmählich begreife ich das es doch etwas gibt für das es sich zu Leben lohnt. Ich kann meine Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Noch nicht. Erst nach einer Weile rückte so weit von mir ab das wir uns gegenseitig in die Augen sehen konnten. Wir umarmten uns immer noch.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Müsstest du nicht in Assia sein?" Lächelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen Kira-chan." Er erwiderte mein Lächeln und drückte mich wieder fester an sich. Ich bin so froh das es ihm gut geht. Danke!

„Kira-CHAN!" Mit einem eisigen Blick fixierte er die Beiden uns ungläubig anstarrenden Dämonen. Oje!

„Wenn ihr mein Katana spüren wollt, dann nennt mich ruhig noch mal so!" Die Beiden mussten bei seinem eisigen Tonfall sichtlich schlucken. Bevor sie es vorzogen zu verschwinden. Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Laß sie doch. Was ist schon dabei? Ich nenn dich schließlich auch so. " Jetzt lag sein eisiger Blick auf mir, aber das beeindruckt mich schon lange nicht mehr und das weiß er genau.

„Bei dir ist das was Anderes!" Lachend nahm ich zur Kenntnis, das ich gerade seinen Stolz angekratzt hatte. Immerhin hat es mich drei Wochen Arbeit gekostet bis er eingesehen hat, das er mir das Kira-chan nicht abgewöhnen kann. Cee hatte sich inzwischen in Richtung des leblosen Körpers bewegt und so wie das aussieht wartet er nur darauf das ich mich endlich zu ihm geselle. Na gut du Nervensäge, dann tu ich dir mal den Gefallen. Ich stand noch zwei Schritte von der Leiche entfernt als ich bereits das Gesicht erkennen konnte. Ich wurde blaß.

„Setsuna!" Was hat dieser Idiot jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Ich trat an die Bahre heran um besser sehen zu können. Aus seiner Brust ragte ein durchsichtiger Dolch. Kira legte fürsorglich eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Mit der Anderen hielt er immer noch sein Katana fest. Er tut so als würde ich gleich zusammenbrechen. Sehe ich wirklich so zerbrechlich aus?

„Er wollte es so, um Sara suchen zu können." Bei dieser Logik musste ich unwillkürlich Lächeln. Der Knabe hat sich die Sache ja verdammt einfach gemacht. Hätte er nicht einfach mal etwas warten können!

„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, das dieser Vollidiot sich freiwillig das Leben genommen hat nur um nach seiner Geliebten zu suchen." Er stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus.

„Doch, genau das. So wie Orpheus in der griechischen Sage." Ich sackte in den Knien zusammen. So ein Schwachsinn! Das kann er niemals schaffen! Vor allem, da Saras Seele sich gar nicht dort befindet. Die ganze Sache ist sinnlos.

„Er ist also im Hades um ihre Seele zu befreien?" Die Frage war im Prinzip überflüssig. Ich weiß nur zu gut, das Setsuna genau diesen Mist machen würde wenn er keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sieht um Sara zu retten.

„Ja, und er hat mich gezwungen ihm dabei zu helfen." Erstaunt zog ich leicht eine Augenbraue hoch. So ist der Dolch also da gelandet.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Niemand hätte ihn davon abhalten können." Er stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. Anscheinend weiß er das bereits.

„Warum hat dieser Idiot denn nicht gewartet! Dann wäre das alles nicht umsonst!" Der Druck an meiner Schulter wurde stärker und ich wendete meinen Blick um ihn direkt anzusehen. Stimmt, er weiß es nicht. Wie sollte er auch?

„Saras Seele ist nicht im Hades. Sie befindet sich in Yetzirah. Ich war dort und habe sie gesehen." Ihm fiel bei dieser Eröffnung fast die Kinnlade raus und das passiert mehr als selten. Er wollte gerade etwas darauf entgegnen, als ich ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Kira-chan, bitte frag mich jetzt nichts." Er beäugte mich misstrauisch. Als sein Blick auf meine Augen fiel zogen sich seine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Es ist ihm deutlich anzusehen, das ihm weit mehr als nur eine Frage auf der Seele brennt, aber er akzeptierte meine Bitte und schwieg.

„Danke. Ich danke dir Kira-chan." Langsam stand ich auf. Er wich einen Schritt zurück damit er mich nicht dabei behinderte. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, das wenn in Assia die Zeit stillstand er eigentlich ebenfalls nicht hier sein dürfte. Wie auch immer. Die Fragen müssen vorerst warten. Jetzt wird erst einmal Setsuna zurückgeholt und auf die richtige Fährte gesetzt. Entschlossen schlug ich meine Hände zusammen.

„Ich werde diesem Vollidioten einen gehörigen Arschtritt verpassen, damit er merkt, das er in die falsche Richtung rennt." Selbst wenn er irritiert ist. Über meiner Witze kann er immer noch Lachen. Erwartungsvoll sprang Cee auf und kratzte schwanzwedelnd mit einer Pfote auf dem Boden herum. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Tut mir leid mein Kleiner, aber du wirst nicht mitkommen können." Er sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Sorry, aber der Weg ist allein schon schwierig genug. Du wirst schön hier bleiben und auf Kira und Setsuna aufpassen." Der begeisterte Gesichtsausdruck der Beiden sprach Bände. Sie hielten nicht sonderlich viel von diesem Vorschlag, aber Cee schien sich damit abzufinden. Lächelnd wandte ich mich an Kira.

„Tut mir leid, das ich nur so kurz bleiben kann, aber sobald ich zurück bin werde ich all deine Fragen beantworten." Er zog mich sanft an sich und hauchte einen Kuß auf meine Stirn. Schön zu wissen das es ihm gut geht.

„Und ich deine, das verspreche ich dir." Erleichtert erwiderte ich seinen Kuß in dem ich ihm meinen auf die Wange hauchte, bevor ich mich von ihm löste und auf dem Fußboden ein Portal in Richtung Hades öffnete. Ein Fingerschnippen ließ mich noch einmal herumfahren.

„Wir bleiben Freunde, oder?" Als wenn sich daran jemals etwas ändern würde. Ich schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln, das er warm erwiderte.

„Ja, wir bleiben Freunde, egal was passiert." Er zwinkerte mir zu als wollte er sagen, das wir gerade mit voller Absicht dieselben Worte benutzt hatten wie an jenem Abend, als ich Setsuna zu ihm gebracht hatte. Liegt das wirklich erst ein paar Tage zurück? Mir kommt es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Nachdem ich sein Zwinkern erwiderte hatte betrat ich das Portal und konnte spüren wie die Dimensionen über mir zusammenschlugen. Der Weg zum Hades war längst nicht so angenehm wie die anderen Dimensionsreisen. Es gab unzählige Barrieren zu überwinden, da dort außer dem Engel des Todes eigentlich niemand Zutritt hat. Was ein wie meistens zwar ein gutes Argument darstellt aber noch lange kein Hinderungsgrund ist. Schon gar nicht für mich.

Keuchend verließ ich schließlich den Tunnel und fand mich an den ersten Ausläufern des Hades wieder. Ganz schön runtergekommene Gegend. Alles wirkt so düster und bedrohlich. Typisch Hölle eben. Wir schrecken ungebetene Eindringlinge schon mal im Vorfeld ab in dem wir die Gegend äußerst feindlich gestalten. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich weiter vorwärts. Wenn ich mich nicht irre dann treiben sich hier unzählige Ghouls rum und einen Wächter soll es da auch noch geben...

Was willst du hier! Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Diese Stimmengewalt ist unbeschreiblich. Langsam drehte ich mich um und setzte mich bei dem Anblick der sich mir bot erst mal auf den Hosenboden. Wo mir schwebte eine Ansammlung von unzähligen Geistern, die einen riesigen Körper bildeten, aber dennoch hatte jeder Geist sein eigenes Gesicht behalten. Ich versuchte ein Wort zu finden das diesen Anblick am ehesten beschreiben würde. Atemberaubend, das trifft es wohl am Besten.

Was willst du hier? Die Frage klang nun deutlich ungeduldiger als vorhin. Anscheinend ist das hier der Wächter. Na ganz toll. Ich muß ihm ja auch unbedingt jetzt schon in die Arme laufen. Bringen wir es also hinter uns. Gelassen stand ich auf.

„Ich suche einen Freund." Die Gesichter begannen untereinander zu tuscheln. Scheinbar merken sie langsam das ich nicht die Seele eines verstorbenen Menschen bin. Der Kopf eines alten Mannes, der gleichzeitig der größte in diesem Gebilde war sprach mich an.

Du meinst diesen Jungen? Aha! Er ist Setsuna also schon begegnet. Aber um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

„Wenn er grob und ungehobelt war und dazu eine riesen Klappe hatte, dann reden wir von demselben Kerl." Das Raunen der Gesichter wurde stärker. Schützend legte ich mir die Hände über die Ohren als ihre Stimmen immer lauter wurden. Ist das furchtbar! Können die sich nicht schneller einig werden?

Wir werden nicht zulassen das sich jemand in sein Schicksal einmischt. Meinst du, ja! Seh ich irgendwie so aus als würde mich das aufhalten?

„Und wer ist wir wenn ich mal fragen darf?" Es irritierte sie, das sie keine Kontrolle über mich bekamen, obwohl sie es inzwischen immer stärker versuchten. Für Geister sind sie ganz schön hartnäckig. Eigentlich sollten sie doch merken, das ich eine Gefahr für sie darstelle.

Wir, Enra-Ou! Wächter des Hades. Hui, plustern wir uns auf. Wird wohl Zeit andere Seiten aufzuziehen.

„Dann laß dir Folgendes gesagt sein. Versuch gar nicht erst mich aufzuhalten." Meine Drohung schien sie nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken. Sie setzten fast ihre gesamte Macht ein um die Kontrolle über meinen Geist zu bekommen. Nicht schlecht, aber nicht gut genug. Mit einem Ruck löste ich die Verbindung und schleuderte ihnen eine Psiwelle entgegen. Erschrocken sahen die Gesichter sich um. Sie schienen nicht zu begreifen, das diese Macht von mir ausging. Machen wir also weiter.

„Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben solltest du mir lieber sagen wo ich ihn finden kann. Meinst du nicht auch?" Die Köpfe stöhnten auf als ich den Ring um sie enger zog und somit ihre geistige Form doch erheblich gefährdete.

Wer bist du? Anscheinend begreifen sie den Ernst ihrer Lage nicht. Lächelnd rief ich die Waffe herbei, die sonst in meinem Körper verborgen ist. Auf den ersten Blick sieht sie aus wie ein gewöhnliches Schwert, aber sie ist weit mehr als das. Ich hielt dem größten Kopf die Klinge direkt vor die Nase.

„Antworte mir lieber, wenn ihr eure jetzige Astralform behalten wollt." Der Anblick des Schwertes versetzte sie in sichtbare Unruhe. Schließlich rangen sie sich zu einer Antwort durch.

Er ist beim Hellsgate Guardian in Ygdrassil. Das ist doch alles was ich wissen wollte. Warum denn nicht gleich so? Ygdrassil, der Weltenbaum befindet sich ziemlich genau in der Mitte des Hades. Im Prinzip gar nicht zu verfehlen. Und soweit ich weiß ist der Hellsgate Guardian der Engel des Todes. Nur an seinen Namen kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Ach auch egal. Ich ließ das Schwert verschwinden. Die Waffe ist einfach zu hinderlich bei der Durchquerung dieser Gegend.

„Danke." Damit sie mir nicht doch noch Steine in den Weg legen konnten verstärkte ich meine Aura so sehr das sich augenblicklich über zwanzig Ghouls um uns versammelten. Mit einem Rückwärtssalto sprang ich hinter sie und sah genüsslich zu wie sie sich Enra-Ou als neues Opfer aussuchten. Das sollte reichen um ihn eine Weile außer Gefecht zu setzten. Da ich keine Lust hatte den ganzen Weg zu laufen benutzte ich meine Schwingen. Auch wenn ich dadurch den Ghouls und anderen Hades Bewohnern eine Superzielscheibe biete. Mein Schutzschild ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber auf Dauer ist es doch recht störend immer wieder angegriffen zu werden. Ich entschloß mich die letzten hundert Meter bis Ygdrassil zu Fuß zurück zu legen. Das erwies sich im Nachhinein auch als weise Entscheidung, den über mir tauchte der Schatten eines riesigen Ungetüms auf. Ich suchte hinter einem Stein Deckung. Hätte dieser gottverdammte Enra-Ou mir nicht sagen können, das Ygdrassil einen eigenen Wächter besitzt! Wenigstens ist die Umgebung mittlerweile freundlicher. Nicht mehr so grau und trostlos wie am Anfang. Alles ist von einem sanften grün überzogen. Vorsichtig linste ich aus meiner Deckung und nachdem ich mir sicher war, das mich dieses Vieh nicht sehen würde schlich ich mich weiter in Richtung Ygdrassil.

Warte! Ich blieb wie versteinert stehen. Mist! Entdeckt!

Bitte warte doch! Erstaunt stellte ich fest, das es ein schwirrende Lichtpunkt war, der da mit mir sprach. Das muß eine der Seelen sein, die auf das Urteil des Hellsgate Guardian warten. Nur warum spricht sie dann mit mir? Der Lichtball war mir inzwischen so nah gekommen, das ich die schwache Wärme, die von ihm ausging spüren konnte. Anscheinend ist mein Körper ganz schön interessant. Er umkreiste ihn immer wieder und rückte mir dabei ganz schön auf dicht auf den Pelz.

„Hey! Was soll das?" Es gab ein kurzes Aufflackern und dann entfernte sich die Kugel wieder ein Stück von mir.

Du riechst wie er, aber du bist es nicht. Muß ich das jetzt verstehen?

Ich hatte gehofft ihn wiederzusehen. Merkwürdig. Normalerweise erinnern sich Seelen in diesem Stadium doch nicht mehr an ihre Vergangenheit. Die Erinnerungen wird ihnen erst wieder gegeben wenn der Hellsgate Guardian sein Urteil fällt. Na ja, inzwischen ist so einiges passiert, das nicht der Norm entspricht. Vielleicht ist ja auch der Hades davon betroffen.

„Wenn meinst du denn?" Irgendwie tut mir diese Seele leid. Einer der Gründe warum den Seelen ihre Erinnerung genommen wird ist, damit sie unbefangen in den Hades kommen und sich nicht an ihr vergangenes Leben klammern. Die meisten Seelen die von ihrer Vergangenheit nicht loskommen werden in ihrer Verzweiflung zu einem Ghoul, obwohl das ihre Qualen nur noch vergrößert. Aber das merken sie erst dann wenn es bereits zu spät ist.

Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann mich nicht an seinen Namen erinnern. Resigniert stieß einen Seufzer aus. Das kommt mir alles so bekannt vor. Aber da dieser Lichtball der Meinung ist, das ich danach riechen würde gibt es eigentlich nur einen Weg schnell dahinter zu kommen wer gemeint ist. Bevor er mir entwischen konnte hatte ich den Lichtball gepackt und öffnete mich seinem Bewusstsein. Es war zwar nur ein kurzes Aufflackern verschiedenster Bilder aber als ich ihn wieder losließ kannte ich nicht nur den Namen dessen den er suchte sondern auch seinen.

Was... was war das? Die Stimme zeigte deutlich wie sehr ihn das Ganze verwirrt hatte. Nachdem ich mir einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte gab ich ihm eine Antwort.

„Ich habe mein Bewusstsein mit deinen Erinnerungen verbunden. Ich weiß jetzt wenn du suchst." Kaum zu fassen, das es so leicht war.

Wirklich! Anscheinend überrascht ihn das.

„Ja, und ich werde dir helfen ihn zu finden." Das Flackern wurde nun stärker und es kostete mich einige Mühe ihn daran zu hindern sich eine Supernova zu verwandeln. Vorsichtig setzte ich zu einer Erklärung an.

„Also dein Name ist Anael und derjenige den du suchst ist ein Engel namens Zaphikel. Wenn ich deine Erinnerungen richtig deute wart ihr so eine Art Liebespaar." Wie es dazu kam erwähnte ich lieber nicht. Das Zaphikel einer der grausamsten Engel in Yetzirah gewesen sein soll kann ja selbst ich kaum glauben, aber das erklärt seine Erblindung und so einiges Anders...

Ein plötzliches Aufleuchten blendete mich so sehr das ich für einen Moment meine Augen schließen musste. Als ich sie wieder öffnete stand vor mir eine junge Frau, die genauso aussah wie die Büste die ich in Zaphikels Keller entdeckt hatte. Er hat sie wirklich über alles geliebt...

„Ich kenne ihn und ich kann dich zu ihm bringen wenn du willst. Aber die Sache ist nicht ohne Risiko." Entschlossen nickte sie. Ich muß mich beeilen. Sie steht kurz davor sich in einen Ghoul zu verwandeln.

„Gut, dann nimm meine Hand. Du musst zu einem Teil von mir werden ansonsten kann ich dich nicht aus dem Hades bringen." Zögernd reichte sie mir ihre Hand und bevor ich die Verschmelzung zu ließ sah ich sie warnend an.

„Eines noch! Solange du in meinem Körper bist. Keine Einmischung in meine Angelegenheiten. Ich bringe dich zu ihm, aber ich werde zwischendurch auch noch was anderes erledigen. Klar?"

Ich verstehe. Ich werde mich ruhig verhalten. Im selben Augenblick war sie auch schon verschwunden und ich konnte ihre Präsenz in meinem Innern spüren.

„Alles klar bei dir?" Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie ihre anfängliche Verwirrung überwunden hatte.

Ja, ich glaube schon. Fühlt sich komisch an. Ich musste unwillkürlich Lachen. Sie hat gut Reden. Was soll ich denn erst sagen? Ich mache so was schließlich auch zum ersten Mal. Dennoch rieß ich mich von der anfänglichen Unterhaltung los und nutzte meine Chance mich Ygdrassil noch weiter zu nähern. Dank ihrer Warnung verkniff ich es mir durch das Wasser, das den Weltenbaum wie ein See umgab zu schwimmen. Meine Astralkräfte will auf gar keinen Fall verlieren. Bleibt der Luftweg. Absichernd sah ich mich noch einmal um, aber von dem riesigen Vieh ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Mehr als diese Gewissheit brauchte ich nicht um vor die Tore Ygdrassils zu kommen. Da man auf mein Klopfen nicht reagierte öffnete ich die Tür schließlich auf meine andere Art und Weise. (Sprich, ich jagte sie gekonnt in die Luft). In meinem Innern schrie sie entsetzt auf, als sie einen Teil meiner Kräfte spürte, die dämonischer Natur waren. Auch das noch. Sie ist die Seele eines Engels! Zaphikel, dafür schuldest du mir mehr als nur eine Erklärung!

Mein freundliches Eintreten war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Hinter mir klang fürchterliches Gebrüll auf. Scheiße! Der Wächter! So schnell ich ging drückte ich mich hinter eine Wand und versetzte die Seele in meinem Innern in Schlaf, damit sie mich nicht noch mehr irritierte. Wie konnte ich nur auf eine dermaßen dämliche Idee kommen! Es ist schon schwierig genug sich ohne Erlaubnis im Hades rumzutreiben und ich erlaube auch noch der Seele eines Engels meinen Körper mit mir zu teilen. Hoffentlich hat mich dieses Mistvieh nicht entdeckt! Ich konnte hören wie es von Außen das Gebäude umkreiste und immer wieder vor dem zerstörten Tor innehielt bis es sich schließlich davor sinken ließ und nicht mehr bewegte. Scheiße! Was mach ich jetzt? Der Ausgang ist blockiert!

Ein gellender Schrei ließ mich herumfahren. Keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt stand ein junges Mädchen in einem Hausmädchenkostüm. Mal abgesehen von der Haarfarbe könnte sie Saras Spiegelbild sein. Noch eine Doppelgängerin! Also ehrlich, langsam nimmt das etwas Überhand. Entscheidet euch endlich mal!

Da ich mich nicht weiter rührte nutzte sie die Gelegenheit um immer noch schreiend davon zu rennen. Super, damit macht sie so ziemlich jeden in der unmittelbaren Umgebung auf uns aufmerksam. Wenn sie weiter so rumschreit sitzt mir garantiert gleich der Hellsgate Guardian ihm Nacken. Fluchend rannte ich ihr nach. Verdammte Scheiße auch!

Ihr Vorsprung war inzwischen leider so groß, das ich sie nicht mehr zu fassen bekam. Die Verfolgungsjagd endete abrupt als wir eine Art Speisezimmer erreichten und sie hinter einer ziemlich großen, dunkeln Gestalt Schutz suchte, die aufgesprungen war als sie Panik erfüllt in den Raum rannte und ich mein Tempo abbremste da ich einen fassungslos dreinblickenden Setsuna entdeckt hatte, der an einem gedeckten Kaffeetisch saß. Ist der wahnsinnig! Sitzt hier einfach rum und trinkt Kaffee! Weiß er denn nicht, das der Hellsgate Guardian Besucher ganz und gar nicht gerne sieht! Die Nerven möchte ich haben.

„Was ist hier los!" Der Zorn in dieser Stimme sorgte dafür das ich meine Antwort erst mal runterschluckte. Eine hünenhafte Gestalt ragte imposant vor mir auf. Schützend hielt er das Mädchen hinter sich. Ich müsste den Blick heben um ihm überhaupt ins Gesicht sehen zu können, aber das verkniff ich mir erst mal. Seine Aura lässt ziemlich deutlich durchblicken, das er ein verdammt mächtiger Engel ist. Irgendwie fürchte ich langsam um meine Gesundheit.

„Shao!" Setsuna war aufgesprungen und kam verblüfft auf mich zu, den Riesen neben mir so ziemlich ignorierend.

„Hallo Kleiner! Na wie geht's?" Da mir anscheinenden gerade keine weiter Gefahr mehr drohte nutzte ich die Gelegenheit um mich mit den Händen auf meinen Beinen abzustützen und keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen. Die Kleine ist ganz schön fix gewesen.

„Du kennst sie?" Der Hüne wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert von meiner Anwesenheit.

„Klar! Du etwa nicht?" Kopfschüttelnd sah er die große Gestalt an. Mehr brauchte ich nicht um ganz sicher zu sein das ich tatsächlich Setsuna Mudou vor mir hatte. Der Kerl hat wirklich vor nichts Respekt. So wie der mit diesem Riesen redet könnte man meinen der sein harmloses Baby. Okay, ich habe ihn gefunden, bleibt also ihn wieder zurück zu bringen.

„Sorry, das ich euch stören muß, aber du wirst bereits sehnsüchtig von Kira-chan und Sara erwartet." Augenblicklich entgleisten ihm die Gesichtzüge. Was! Was habe ich denn gesagt! Keine zwei Sekunden später griff er dann nach meinen Schultern nur um festzustellen, das er hindurch glitt und fasst auf dem Boden landete. Jetzt starrten mich alle an als hätte ich sonst was verbrochen. Enra-Ou versucht auch gerade sich bei mir zu revanchieren und zapft meine Astralkräfte an. Es reicht! Ich habe keine Lust mehr! Mit ein klein wenig Konzentration jagte ich eine Energiewelle zu demjenigen zurück, der versuchte mit meinen Kräften zu spielen und sorgte dafür das er sich das beim nächsten Mal lieber dreimal überlegt, bevor er das noch einmal versucht. Also wirklich! Ich habe heute auch noch was anderes vor.

„Wow! Shao! Was war das gerade!" Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Nichts weltbewegendes. Nur eine kleine Warnung für jemanden der nicht hören wollte." Die Erklärung reichte ihm natürlich vorn und hinten nicht, aber bevor er dazu kam mich mit Fragen zu bestürmen tauchte noch jemand anderes auf.

„Shao Deshon! Das glaub ich nicht!" Verwundert sah ich den Typen an, der so eben den Raum betreten hatte. Natürlich ließ es sich Setsuna nun nicht mehr nehmen lang und breit zum Besten zu geben wie lange wir uns schon kannten und das mehr als nur einmal in meiner Wohnung übernachtet hat. Dem anderen fiel fast die Kinnlade raus während Setsuna erst richtig in Fahrt kam. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich mir das ganze eine Weile lang an bevor ich einen leichten Rückzug antrat. Die Umgebung faszinierte mich. Sie ist ganz anderes als am Anfang. Hier grünt und blüht alles. Es erinnert mich an die unberührte Natur in Assia. In meinem Kopf begannen wieder Bilder der Vergangenheit aufzuflackern. Nicht! Nicht jetzt!

"Geht es dir nicht gut?" Verwundert sah ich den Hünen an, der nun genau neben mir stand und dessen Hand fast auf meine Schulter lag. Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, das er mir so nah gekommen ist. Mit einer lässig wirkenden Bewegung löste ich den Zopf aus meinen Haaren und strich sie mir aus dem Gesicht. Die Bilder wurden jetzt deutlicher und ließen sich kaum noch zurückdrängen.

„Ach was. Die Umgebung ist einfach nur ungewohnt, das ist alles." Verdammt! Du lügst doch! Warum stellst du nicht einfach den Tatsachen! Sieh ein, das du nicht mehr davonlaufen kannst. Du musst mit deiner Vergangenheit leben. Wenn es nur nicht so schwer wäre...

„Du solltest dich trotzdem etwas ausruhen." Perplex sah ich ihn an. Zwei sanfte, grüne Augen sahen mich aus einem sonnengebräunten Gesicht an. Fast glaubte ich an eine Sinnestäuschung, als sich Remiriels Gesicht über seines schob. Die Ähnlichkeit ist unglaublich. Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Das kann nicht sein!. Ich muß träumen. Das doch vollkommen unmöglich!

„An wenn denkst du?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen und die Illusion zerbrach. Nein, das hier ist nicht Remiriel. Er sieht ihm zwar verdammt ähnlich, aber er ist es nicht. Erst jetzt merkte ich, das meine Hand bereits auf seiner Wange lag und er mich milde anlächelte während er sie festhielt. Ich lief rot an und stammelte etwas, das eine Entschuldigung darstellen sollte und zog meine Hand zurück. Sein Blick ruhte forschend auf mir. Bitte sieh mich nicht so an! Du erinnerst mich auch schon so viel zu sehr an ihn. Bitte mach es nicht noch schlimmer als es ohnehin schon ist.

„Shao?" Dankbar für die Ablenkung wandte ich mich Setsuna zu und ließ den Riesen einfach stehen. Ich konnte seinen Blick auf meinem Rücken spüren. Ich zwang mich nicht mehr daran zu denken. Es gibt Wichtigeres. Kaum hatte ich mich zu Setsuna und seinem Kumpel gesellt musste ich auch schon als Streitschlichter herhalten. Es kostete mich keine allzu große Mühe einige Tatsachen klarzustellen und Setsuna sonnte sich in seinem Ruhm. Er genoß, das er den Anderen so richtig vorgeführt hatte. Der kam immer noch nicht damit klar, das ich mit so jemanden wie Setsuna befreundet sein konnte. Aber auch er konnte Setsuna einen Dämpfer verpassen.

„Aber wenn sie hier ist, dann ist sie doch tot! Wie kannst du behaupten mit einer lebenden Legende befreundet zu sein?" Setsuna starrte ihn fassungslos an. Anscheinend hat er überhaupt nicht an diese Tatsache gedacht. Fast musste ich lachen. Die beiden scheinen sich gut zu verstehen. Wird anscheindend Zeit ihnen reinen Wein einzuschenken. Deshalb bin ich ja hier,oder?

„Sie ist nicht tot." Der Hüne näherte sich mir wieder und die Ähnlichkeit zu Remiriel wurde nur noch deutlicher, als er mir erneut die Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter legte. Meine Erinnerungen begannen ihr Recht zu fordern. Laufend sah ich Bilder vor mir die Remiriel in ähnlichen Situationen zeigten. Nicht mehr lange und ich werde alle Mühe haben meine Tränen zu verbergen.

„Aber Uriel-sama, das ist unmöglich! Kein lebendes Wesen kann den Hades betreten." Das Mädchen hatte sich in unser Gespräch eingemischt und beobachtete eifersüchtig, wie er nun auch seine andere Hand auf meine Schultern legte. Genau dasselbe hat früher immer Remiriel getan wenn er mir etwas wichtiges sagen wollte ohne mich dabei schutzlos zu lassen. Fast schon aus Gewohnheit ließ ich mich gegen den warmen Körper hinter mir sinken. Er schloß seine Arme sanft um mich. Wenn ich meine Augen jetzt schließe und wieder öffne wirst du dann bei mir sein?

„Wie du weißt gibt es da Ausnahmen Doll. Nimm mich zum Beispiel." Statt auf ihn zu hören fuhr sie mich an, was ich denn dachte da mit ihrem Uriel zu tun. Sofort zerplatzte der Traum wieder Remiriels Nähe spüren zu können. Zurück blieb ein Gefühl der Leere, die nicht wieder gefüllt werden konnte. Vorsichtig befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff und wich allen Blicken so gut es ging aus bis ich eine Wand erreichte. Gott, es liegt bereits eine halbe Ewigkeit zurück, aber warum tut es immer noch so weh?

Sie ließen mich in Ruhe und bestürmten stattdessen Uriel mit unzähligen Fragen. Langsam begannen sich einzelne Bruchstücke in meinem Kopf zu einem Bild zusammen zu setzen. Uriel war einer der Engel die Remiriel und mich damals in Yetzirah unterrichtet hatten. Er galt als Engel mit der schönsten Stimme von allen und er hatte mir einmal die Chance gegeben zu beweisen, ob ich besser war als er oder nicht. Hätte ich damals doch schon gewusst zu was das alles führen würde. Ich wäre niemals mit nach Yetzirah gekommen. Remiriel könnte dann noch leben. Aber dann hätte ich ihn auch niemals kennengelernt. Was davon wäre schlimmer gewesen?

Ich stand kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Das Letzte was ich jetzt brauchen kann! Aber was soll ich dagegen tun? Irgendwie schaffte ich es mich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren weswegen ich überhaupt gekommen war. Doch zuerst muß ich diese sinnlose Diskussion beenden. Sie kostet viel zu viel Zeit. Entschlossen drehte ich mich um und ging langsam auf Setsuna zu, der mich überrascht ansah.

„Paß gut auf Setsuna-chan, das hier werde ich nur ein einziges Mal tun.." Ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln bevor ich meine Schwingen voll entfaltete und auf seine Reaktion wartete. Er starrte mich vollkommen fassungslos an. Meine Aura dürfte jetzt wohl selbst dem niedrigsten Dämon nicht mehr verborgen sein und genau deshlab hasse ich es so etwas zu tun.

„Du bist ein Engel!" Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nicht ganz." Bevor er die nächste Frage stellen unterbrach ich ihn und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Laß gut sein. Sara wartet darauf, das zu ihr kommst und nicht, das du hier deine Zeit mit sinnlosen Fragen vergoldest." Seine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich als er die Veränderungen in meinem Gesicht bemerkte. Wundert mich das ihm das erst jetzt auffällt.

„Shao, deine Augen sie-" Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich weiß, sie haben ihre ursprüngliche Farbe wieder angenommen." Er schluckte und ich nutzte die Zeit die er brauchte um sich wieder zu fangen um mich Uriel zu nähern. Meine Flügel ließ ich wieder verschwinden. Sie wissen jetzt, das sie es mit keinem Menschen zu tun haben. Er sah mich mit einem völlig überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an. Was soll's? Ich werde ihn früher oder später doch sowieso fragen.

„Erinnerst du dich an mich?" Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er mein Freund oder Feind ist, aber ich habe bereits zu viel von mir offenbart, als dass das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielen würde. Selbst wenn er mein Feind ist, kann mir das egal sein.

„Wie könnte ich dich jemals vergessen? Den einzigen Engel, dem es jemals gelungen ist meine Stimme zu übertreffen." Würde er mich dabei nicht so ernst ansehen hätte ich das ganze für einen Scherz gehalten. Damals hat er mir nur freundschaftlich auf die Schulter geklopft und gemeint, das es für einen Anfänger ziemlich beindruckend war. Mein misstrauischer Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn aufs höchste zu amüsieren. Er versuchte krampfhaft ein Grinsen hinter seiner Faust zu verbergen. Doll sah ihn an als hätte er soeben seinen Verstand verloren und ich kann nicht behaupten, das es mir nicht ähnlich geht. Setsuna und seinem Kumpel gingen nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„Du hast mir damals geglaubt! Nach dieser Reaktion deines Publikums hast du mir geglaubt, dass es nur nett war!" Er kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein und langsam begann ich zu begreifen. Er hat mich gefoppt! Er hat mich nach Strich und Faden reingelegt und ich habe das noch nicht einmal in Frage gestellt.

„Soll das etwas heißen du hast mich angelogen!" Er prustete schon wieder los. Wirklich sehr komisch!

„Tut mir leid, aber du warst immer so eine harte Nuss, das ich einfach etwas Genugtuung brauchte." Irgendwie kann ich ihm das noch nicht mal verübeln. Keiner meiner Lehrer hat es je leicht mit mir gehabt. Ich habe immer versucht meinen Kopf durchzusetzen und das in den meisten Fällen auch sehr erfolgreich geschafft. Trotzdem spielte ich erst mal die Beleidigte und machte es ihm nicht einfach sich mit mir auszusöhnen. Er brauchte an die zehn Minuten bis er überhaupt wieder einen Ton von mir hörte und das auch nur weil mich Setsunas Kumpel mit unzähligen Fragen bestürmte, die ich alle mehr oder weniger unbeantwortet ließ. Dabei fiel mir dann irgendwann ein, das ich ihn schon mal gesehen hatte. Wo war das nur gewesen? Uriel unterbrach meinen Gedankengang abrupt.

„Würdest du es noch einmal für mich singen?" Das ist eine Bitte ohne Zweifel, obwohl es sich wie eine einfache Frage anhört. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich darauf kam was er meinte. Es war das Lied, das ich einst in Yetzirah zu Ehren Assias gesungen hatte und eigentlich spricht nichts dagegen es noch einmal zu tun, doch kaum hatte ich die ersten Töne angestimmt überfluteten mich so viele Erinnerungen, das ich nicht mehr weitersingen konnte ohne das mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. An jenem Tag hatte ich mich extra ins Zeug gelegt um eine Wette gegen Remiriel zu gewinnen. Er hatte steif und fest behauptet, das es mir nicht gelingen würde den Engel der Erde, wie Uriel im Himmel meist genannt wurde, da sein anderer Titel weitaus weniger wohlwollend klingt, dazu zu bringen mir zu applaudieren. Nun er hatte die Wette verloren, denn alle hatten mir an jenem Tag applaudiert, er eingeschlossen. Damit musste er mir für einen Monat alle unangenehmen Arbeiten abnehmen, aber er hatte sich ausgiebig auf seine Art revanchiert.

Ich schaffte es nicht mehr weiter zu singen und brach ab. Uriels sorgenvoller Blich trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, das ich mich danach besser fühlte. Zu sehr erinnert er mich an Remiriel.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich werde dieses Lied nie wieder singen können." Er nickte verständnisvoll. Am Liebsten würde ich mich jetzt unter einer Bettdecke verkriechen und meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen, aber das geht nicht. Nicht solange Setsuna noch hier ist. Mühselig rieß ich mich zusammen und brachte sogar wieder ein Lächeln zu stande.

„Sieht so aus als würde der Status des besten Sängers auch weiterhin bei dir bleiben. Niemand kann sich mit dir messen." Er reagierte nicht so wie erhofft auf mein Kompliment. Stattdessen legte sich ein Schatten über sein Gesicht.

„Du weißt es also nicht?" Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Er stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus bevor er mit einer Hand den Kragen seiner Jacke öffnete und somit den Blick auf eine äußerst hässliche Narbe freigab, die fast seinen gesamten Hals umfasste. Sie lag wie Ring darum. Ich wußte nicht was ich sagen sollten. Mir fehlten die Worte um zu beschreiben was dieser Anblick in mir hervor rief.

„Ich habe mir meine Stimme selbst genommen falls es das ist was du dich fragst." Die Gleichgültigkeit mit der er das sagte schockte mich fast noch mehr als der Anblick seines Halses.

„Warum? Alle haben deinen Gesang geliebt. Es gab keinen Grund das zu tun." Unbewusst hatte ich mich ihm so weit genähert, das es ein Leichtes gewesen wäre eine Hand auf diese Narbe zulegen, aber das wagte ich nicht. Der Grund dafür war bei weitem nicht Doll die mich mit ihren Blicken förmlich zu erdolchen versuchte sondern viel mehr eine Ahnung, das eine Berührung dieser alten Wunde für ihn ebenso unangenehm sein muß wie für mich meine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit. Beides alte Narben, die schmerzen und immer noch nicht verheilt sind.

„Doch, den gab es." Er hatte den Blick jetzt gesenkt und sah mich fest an. Ich verstand immer noch nicht auf was er hinaus wollte, aber irgendetwas zog mich magisch an, bis meine Hand schließlich doch auf seiner Narbe lag. Er zuckte unter der Berührung leicht zusammen. Das Gewebe fühlt sich merkwürdig an. Ganz so als wäre es brutal zerrissen und nur notdürftig geflickt worden.

„Tut es noch weh? Es sieht aus als wäre es komplett verheilt, aber irgendetwas fehlt." Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas.

„Meine Stimmbänder." Ich zuckte zusammen als hätte ich einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Meine Hand, die auf der Narbe lag zitterte leicht. Bisher habe ich diese Wunde für oberflächlich gehalten. Sie muß tiefer gehen als ich mir überhaupt vorstellen kann.

„Wieso?" Ich spürte, das ich den Tränen nahe war. Was kann einen Engel wie Uriel dazu bewegen das Kostbarste was er besitzt so gnadenlos zu zerstören?

„Ich konnte mir nie verzeihen, das es meine Stimme war, die dieses grausame Urteil ausgesprochen hat." Das kommt mir so vertraut vor. Sich nicht verzeihen können was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist...

„War es so schlimm?" Meine Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein leises Wispern.

„Weißt du wie es ist die einzige Person zu verlieren die man jemals geliebt hat?" Er sah mich mit traurigen Augen an.

„Ja, das weiß ich." Etwas wie Erstaunen schlich sich in seine Augen. Du also auch...

„Es tut immer noch weh." Damit zog ich meine Hand von der Narbe zurück und versuchte mich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das alles hatte mich aufgewühlt. Die Wunde in meinem Herzen war erneut aufgebrochen.

„Sha-" Uriel unterbrach Setsuna noch bevor dieser seinen Satz überhaupt begonnen hatte.

„Nicht jetzt! Doll, bring die Beiden bitte zurück in die Gästezimmer ich muß etwas mit unserem neusten Gast besprechen." Sie gingen fast sofort, wenn auch äußerst widerwillig. Kaum waren wir allein griff Uriel nach meinem Arm. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Er hat doch nicht etwa vor mich ausgerechnet jetzt zu töten, oder?

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun." Das beruhigt mich ein klein wenig, aber anscheinend noch nicht so sehr wie er sich das vorgestellt hat, also überredete er mich dazu Platz zu nehmen. Dankbar nahm ich an. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich mich sonst noch auf den Beinen hätte halten können. In meinem Kopf herrscht das reinste Chaos und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als endlich den Hades hinter mir zu lassen und wieder in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zu kehren. Hier gibt es zu viel was mich an die Vergangenheit erinnert und wenn dann noch eine Seele auftaucht, die mich von früher kennt werde ich meinen Verstand wohl endgültig verlieren. Ich kann nicht ewig gegen meine Trauer ankommen, das weiß ich. Aber was kann ich schon dagegen tun?

„Bist du wirklich nur hier um Setsuna zu suchen?" Er schob mir freundschaftlich einen Tasse Kaffee entgegen, die ich erst mal einmal unberührt vor mir stehen ließ.

„Ja. Warum sollte ich sonst hier sein?" Er musterte mich eindringlich, bevor er weitersprach.

„Dann weißt du es also wirklich nicht?" Ich war viel zu müde um noch auf dieses Spielchen einzugehen. Vorsichtig nippte ich an meinem Kaffee. Wenn er mir etwas zu sagen hat, dann soll er es tun oder lassen.

„Du weißt nicht das ich es war der deine Mutter zum Tode verurteilt hat?" Meine Kaffeetasse fiel klirrend zu Boden.

02-03-17

_Next: Part 15 – Some things should never be told_

Defunciongmx.de

HAR! HAR!

Wah! Ich kann ja so gemein sein! .


	16. Part 15

02-03-17

**Love of an angel**

Part 15

Some things should never be told

Vollkommen geschockt sah ich ihn an. Das kann unmöglich wahr sein! Meine Reaktion entlockte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. Irgendwie seltsam einen Engel so zu sehen. Er wirkt so verloren...

„Du weißt es also nicht." Mir fehlten die Worte um sprechen zu können. Zu schnell hatte er mich mit Tatsachen konfrontiert, die ich nie im Leben für möglich gehalten hatte. Er, der einzige Engel, der mir je so etwas wie Respekt eingeflößt hat soll meine Mutter getötet haben! Ich war geschockt von dieser Eröffnung und er saß vor mir als wäre es seine Pflicht mir all das zu erzählen. Doch will ich das überhaupt? Will ich das alles hören?

„Es war meine Stimme, die das Urteil über sie fällte, so wie über jeden anderen Engel des Himmelreichs." Augenblicklich tauchte in meinem Kopf wieder das Bild von Remiriel auf und wie er seine Flügel verloren hatte. Fassungslos starrte ich mein Gegenüber an. Das soll er gewesen sein! Er soll das befohlen haben! In meiner Erinnerung ist er immer eine sanfte und umgängliche Person gewesen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das er zu so etwas fähig sein sollte. Es passt nicht zu ihm.

„Meine Stimme ist die des Richters und ich verkünde jede Art von Strafen unter den Engeln. Mein Wort ist Gesetz und einmal ausgesprochen kann es nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden." Unter normalen Umständen würde ich jetzt so etwas wie, macht dich äußerst beliebt, was? oder scheiß Job sagen, aber mir ist nicht nach Scherzen. Wenn das stimmt, dann kann er mit einem einzigen Wort auch mein Leben erheblich gefährden. Obwohl schlimmer als jetzt geht es ohnehin kaum noch. Die Hunter sind hinter mir her, zig andere Wesen versuchen mehr oder weniger schnell mich umzubringen und ich befinde mich auf dem direkten Weg nach Sheol, dem Zufluchtsort der schlimmsten aller Dämonen, Sitz der Erzdämonen und Luzifers, dem uneingeschränktem Herrscher der Hölle, nur um einem Engel das Leben retten. Ach ja, nebenbei habe ich dann auch noch das wahnsinns Glück Setsuna im Hades einsammeln zu dürfen und ihm dabei zu helfen seine Schwester wieder zufinden, damit sie beide ein glückliches Leben in Inzucht führen können bis das der Tod sie scheidet. Tja, und ich selbst werde schließlich und letztendlich durch die Hand meiner Eltern sterben und damit die größte aller Sünden begehen. Das ist doch was! Mehr kann man von seinem Leben nun wirklich nicht verlagen.

Oh man, das hört sich schon fast so an wie in einem Kitschroman wo die tragische Heldin kurz vor ihrem Ende steht. Reiß dich zusammen! Es bringt niemanden etwas wenn du dich gehen lässt. Sie verlassen sich darauf, das du ihn heil zurück bringst und selber hast du schließlich auch noch einiges zu erledigen, oder soll Catan ewig ein Ghoul bleiben?

„Um auf das eigentliche Problem zurück zu kommen." Bitte nicht! Kann ich nicht einfach Setsuna mitnehmen und gehen? Irgendwie schaffte ich es aber nicht diesen Gedanken Uriel gegenüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Seltsam, wäre er Rosiel hätte ich damit überhaupt keine Probleme. Ist sonst gar nicht meine Art...

„Deine Mutter hat eine Rebellion gegen Gott angeführt und wurde deshalb zu einer der grausamsten Strafen verurteilt. Man trennte ihre Seele vom Körper und schickte sie auf die Erde, wo sie jahrhundertelang wiedergeboren wurde. Doch egal in welcher Gestalt sie sich auch gerade befand, sie war dazu verdammt schon in jungen Jahren einen grausamen Tod zu sterben und jedes Mal fürchtete sie sich bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt, der ihr Leben beendete vor etwas was sie nicht benennen konnte. Ihr Körper hingegen wurde in einem Engelskristall eingeschlossen und unter höchste Bewachung gestellt. Niemals sollte sie wiedererweckt werden. Körper und Seele sollten auf ewig getrennt bleiben. Keine ihre Wiedergeburten sollte sich jemals daran erinnern, das sie einst ein Engel war." Er schöpfte kurz nach Atem. Was er mir da erzählt kommt mir merkwürdig bekannt vor. Hat Rosiel mir nicht mal was ganz ähnliches erzählt? ARGH! Verdammt! Ich hätte ihm wohl ausnahmsweise mal doch mal zuhören sollen, statt wie immer auf Durchzug zuschalten!

„Und ich war es der dieses Urteil über sie aussprach. Hätte ich eine andere Wahl gehabt, dann hätte ich ihr die Flucht ermöglicht, aber man hatte sie bereits in Ketten gelegt. Es war meine Aufgabe sie zu verurteilen und das Schlimmste ist, es verschaffte mir Genugtuung sie in Ketten zu sehen. Ein einziges Mal wollte ich sehen wie der stolze Blick ihrer Augen gebrochen wird, aber sie nahm das Urteil mit einer solchen Gleichgültigkeit hin, das man meinen könnte sie hätte sich schon bereits vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden. Es war als hätte sie damit gerechnet, das sie eines Tages gefangengenommen wird. Sie hat nicht einen Augenblick lang Furcht gezeigt, sondern alle, die sich versammelt hatten um zu sehen wie ein abtrünniger Engel verurteilt wird, mit Blicken gesegnet, die sie zittern ließen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Ein Engel der bei einem solchen Urteil, das an Grausamkeit kaum noch zu überbieten ist keinerlei Furcht zeigt. Sie hat uns trotz ihrer Niederlage besiegt und wir haben es noch nicht einmal bemerkt." Resigniert ließ er den Kopf sinken und wartete auf eine Reaktion von mir. Doch ich wusste immer noch nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich konnte nicht fassen, was er mir da so eben eröffnet hatte.

„Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Ich meine das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Meine Mutter würde doch niemals gegen..." In diesem Moment ging mir ein Licht auf. Natürlich! Es war genau das was sie tun würde. Immerhin liebt sie meinen Vater und er ist ein Dämon. Ich frage mich nur ob Uriel das ebenfalls weiß.

„Doch! Das und nichts anderes heißt es. Alec war noch nie der Typ für halbe Sachen, was sie macht, das macht sie gründlich." Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Dieser Name... Alec... habe ich den nicht schon mal irgendwo gehört? Oder zumindest einen Namen der ganz ähnlich klingt? Sichtlich erstaunt sah er mich an.

„Du kennst ihren Namen nicht!" Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen als ich versuchte in meiner Erinnerungen danach zu suchen. Doch da war nichts. Nur verschwommene Schatten. So sehr ich es auch versuchte ich konnte mich weder an die Namen meiner Eltern noch an ihre Gesichter erinnern. Alles um sie herum blieb verschwommen. Fast so als würde ein undurchsichtiger Schleier zwischen ihnen und mir liegen. Er war zwar nur hauchdünn, aber ich schaffte es nicht ihn zu zerreißen. Resigniert ließ ich den Kopf sinken. Mein Plan mich von ihnen töten zu lassen ist damit hinfällig. Wenn ich mich noch nicht einmal an ihre Gesichter erinnern kann, wie soll ich sie dann finden? Und überhaupt, sieh es realistisch, wer weiß schon ob sie noch am Leben sind. Es ist nicht gerade wenig Zeit vergangen seit dem Tag an dem du deine Erinnerung verloren hast. Du hast dich da in etwas verrannt, das nicht möglich ist.

„Ich habe eine Frage." Verwundert sah ich ihn an. Seine Stimmung schien sich etwas gebessert zu haben. Er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so bedrückt wie am Anfang. Kein Wunder nachdem was er mir da gerade erzählt hat.

„Hat deine Mutter jemals einen Bann über dich gelegt oder ein Siegel geschaffen um dich zu schützen?" Langsam wird mir klar warum ich ihn als Lehrmeister akzeptiert habe. Er sieht sofort das Wesentliche und hält sich nicht mit sinnlosen Fragen auf.

„Ja, sogar mehrmals wenn ich mich nicht irre. Das letzte Siegel haben meine Eltern dann allerdings gemeinsam geschaffen." Seine Augen lagen fragend auf mir und ich erklärte ihm so kurz wie nur eben möglich die Zusammenhänge. Er scheint nicht einmal erstaunt zu sein, das mein Vater ein Dämon ist. Viel eher scheint das eine von ihm langgehegte Vermutung zu bestätigen.

„Dann ist es einfach! Sie wollten nicht das du dich zu schnell wieder an alles erinnert. Wahrscheinlich besteht das Siegel deshalb aus mehreren Teilen, die übereinander liegen." Soll ich nun lachen oder weinen? Das erklärt alles! Ein Siegel, das so aufgebaut wird ist selbst wenn es bricht immer noch zum Großteil intakt. Das erklärt meinen Erinnerungslücken. Nur ist damit meine Chance zu sterben verloren. Keiner außer meinen Eltern ist in der Lage mich zu töten. Oder besser gesagt niemals würden ein Engel und Dämon sich dazu bereit erklären ihre Kräfte zu vereinen um mich zu töten, das probieren sie dann doch lieber im Alleingang. Mitfühlend sah Uriel mich an.

„Mit der Zeit werden sicher auch diese letzten Barrieren verschwinden und deine Erinnerung wird wieder vollständig sein." Ich stieß leisen einen Laut der Verzweiflung aus. Wie lange soll das dauern? Soll ich auch weiterhin mit der Tatsache leben das keine Macht der Welt mich jemals von meinem Schmerz erlösen kann! Behutsam nahm er legte er seine Hände auf meine und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Erzähl es mir." Ich zuckte zusammen und versuchte ihm meine Hände zu entziehen, aber das ließ er nicht zu. Mein innerlicher Schutzwall gegen meine Erinnerungen und alles was damit verbunden war begann langsam zu bröckeln.

„Nicht das von vorhin. Ich meine alles, wirklich alles was dir wiederfahren ist." Und plötzlich sprudelte es aus mir heraus als hätte er eine Wasserader angestochen, die nur auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet hatte um sich ihren Weg an die Erdoberfläche zu bahnen. Einzig die Zeit, die ich Dank Rosiel in Yetzirah verbracht hatte und alles was das betraf verschwieg ich ihm. Er unterbrach mich nicht ein einziges Mal und selbst meine Tränen schienen ihn nicht zu stören. Keine Ahnung wie lange wir dort saßen, aber als ich endlich fertig damit war ihm mein Herz auszuschütten war es bereits stockdunkel und neben uns stand eine reiflich geschockt wirkende Doll, die krampfhaft einen Kerzenleuchter festhielt, die einzige Lichtquelle, die sich jetzt noch im Raum befand. Die Kerzen in dem Leuchter waren schon fast ganz heruntergebrannt und der Wachs tropfte leise zu Boden wo er kleine dunkle Flecken hinterließ. Anscheinend hat sie schon ziemlich lange dort gestanden...

Bevor sie oder Uriel etwas sagen konnten tat ich genau das was ich in solchen Momenten immer tue. Ich lenkte von Thema ab. Ich wollte sie nicht auch noch mit in meinen Problemen belasten.

„Ist schon gut. Ich danke dir Uriel, aber bitte belaste dich nicht damit. Dafür liegt das alles schon viel zu lange zurück. Tut mir leid, aber inzwischen bin ich schrecklich müde. Du hast nicht zufällig noch ein Gästebett frei, oder Uriel-sama?" Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Das –sama hatte sich auch eher selbständig von meinen Lippen gelöst, als das ich mir überhaupt bewusst gewesen wäre, das ich einem Engel somit Respekt erwies. Vielleicht war er einfach zu lange mein Lehrer gewesen, als das ich ihn jetzt noch anders nennen könnte. Es kam mir von Grund auf falsch vor ihn ohne jeden Titel anzusprechen.

„Sicher. Nichts ist einfacher als das. Doll wird dir alles zeigen." Augenblicklich zuckte die Angesprochene erschrocken zusammen nur um kurz darauf ziemlich hektisch zu werden. Die Situation schien ihr unangenehm zu sein und sie versuchte auf diese Art sich abzulenken. Gelassen stand ich auf und wollte ihr eigentlich folgen, aber meine Beine machten mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie wurden zu Pudding und ich musste mich an der Wand abstützen um nicht auf dem Boden zu landen. Uriel merkte das natürlich sofort und ließ es sich nicht nehmen mich zu stützen und selbst bis zu dem eigens für mich vorbereiteten Raum zu begleiten. Er blieb sogar noch einige Zeit neben dem Bett sitzen um darauf zu achten, das ich tatsächlich einschlief (Engel können es mit ihrer Fürsorge manchmal wirklich übertreiben), aber das war überflüssig. Kaum hatte ich mir die Decke unters Kinn gezogen versank ich auch schon in meinem Träumen.

Es Schlaf zu nennen wäre eine Lüge. Mich verfolgten sowohl die Bilder und Gesichter der Vergangenheit als auch der Gegenwart und das galt bei weitem nicht nur für mich. Nein, auch die Erinnerungen Anaels, deren Seele ich nun in mir trug bahnten sich ihren Weg um mit den meinen zu verschmelzen. In meinem Kopf herrschte ein ziemlich Durcheinander und deshalb wunderte es mich enorm, das ich mich am nächsten Morgen doch ziemlich erholt fühlte (was mich nicht daran hinderte auch weiterhin im Bett zu bleiben) und zu meinem größten Erstaunen auch noch klar denken konnte. Fast so, als wäre eine schwere Last von mir abgefallen. Schon komisch...

Anaels Seele schlief bereits wieder und ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Es ist ohnehin schon irritierend genug plötzlich seinen Körper mit jemanden zu teilen. Bin mal gespannt was da noch auf mich zukommt. Immerhin mache ich so was zum ersten Mal.

Irgendwie fing der Tag doch gut an. Ein paar angenehm warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf mein Gesicht, von irgendwoher hörte ich das Zwitschern einiger Vögel und das Rauschen der Blätter in zahlreichen Baumkronen. Zu Frieden wickelte ich mich noch ein Stückchen weiter in die Decke um diesen Moment noch etwas länger genießen zu können, aber daraus wurde Dank Setsuna, der anscheinend nur auf ein Lebenszeichen von mir gewartet hatte nichts. Kaum hatte ich mich bewegt setzte er alles daran mich wach zu bekommen und gab erst auf, als ich mürrisch einwilligte aufzustehen. Leider hatte das auch zur Folge, das ich mich wieder all meinen Problemen stellen musste und immer noch keine Ahnung hatte wie ich damit fertig werden sollte. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Einen Schritt nach dem Anderen, der Rest kommt dann von allein. Nur funktioniert das auch wenn man kein Ziel vor Augen hat?

„Ah! Guten Morgen Deshon-san! Habt ihr gut geschlafen?" So wie Doll mich begrüßt hab ich bei ihr einen Stein im Brett. Bestimmt hat Uriel ihr in der Nacht noch so einiges über mich erzählt. Möchte mal wissen warum. Setsunas Begleiter (der Typ heißt übrigens Katou wie Setsuna mir kurz nach dem er mich geweckt hatte mitteilte) mich so eindringlich mustert, aber mir ist nicht besonders nach ausschweifenden Frühstücksgesprächen oder Fragen und so lag der meiste Teil der Konversation bei ihm und Setsuna. Da sie mich nicht weiter mit Fragen belästigen scheint Uriel sie vorgewarnt zu haben was mein Verhalten angeht. Aber ich kann mich auch irren...

Nachdem ich mit dem Frühstück fertig und gerade dabei war die dritte Tasse Tee zu leeren flüsterte mir Doll zu, das Uriel mich in einem anderen Teil seines Palastes zu sprechen wünschte. Ich nahm es zur Kenntnis stand aber erst auf, als sich in der Tasse kein Tee mehr befand. Ich war schon immer gegen Verschwendung. Schweigend wie ich gekommen war verließ ich den Raum wieder. Ich konnte hören wie Setsuna und Katou miteinander zu flüstern begannen, aber das störte mich nicht. Für Setsuna muss mein Verhalten ja auch verdammt merkwürdig sein. Normalerweise ist er morgens mein erstes Angriffsziel wenn es um Sticheleien jeglicher Art geht. Das er jetzt davon verschont bleibt muss ihm ganz schön zu denken geben. Eine Wendung um einhundertachtzig Grad meinerseits, würde ich das nennen. Wundert mich schon, das er das einfach so akzeptiert. Na ja, vielleicht liegt das auch nur daran, das er inzwischen auch einiges durchgemacht hat. Sobald wir zurück sind werde ich ihn mal nach seinen Erlebnissen fragen. Doch jetzt gibt es erst mal wichtigeres.

Uriel tauchte so plötzlich vor mir auf, das er genauso gut aus dem Nichts hätte erscheinen können. Ich bekam einen Heidenschreck und wich automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Tut mit leid wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht."

„Macht nichts. Ich war wohl etwas zu tief in Gedanken." Das stimmt sogar ausnahmsweise mal. Bei meinem momentan Zustand hätte mich wahrscheinlich sogar eine Maus erschreckt. Milde lächelnd sah er mich an.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Nach allem was du mir gestern erzählt hast ist es ohnehin merkwürdig, das du dir noch nicht selbst etwas angetan hast um deinem Schmerz zu entkommen. Stattdessen hast du dich hierher begeben um den Messias zu retten. Scheint das du stärker bist, als du denkst." Bei seinem letzten Satz zog sich etwas in mir zusammen. Wie oft habe ich das jetzt schön gehört und wie oft habe ich diesen Satz bereits verflucht? Wenn ich wirklich so stark bin wie alle glauben, warum ist es mir dann nicht gelungen die zu beschützen, die ich liebe? Warum mussten sie dann alleine sterben!

„Nein, in diesem Punkt irrst du dich. Ich bin lange nicht so stark wie du glaubst. Und wäre es mir möglich, dann hätte ich mein Leben schon vor langer Zeit beendet." Er seufzte leicht, aber schien nicht sonderlich überrascht. Was mache ich hier überhaupt? Warum erzähle ich ihm das alles? Es kann doch nicht sein das ein Engel mich versteht, oder?

„Dann erlaubt dir dein Erbe also wirklich nicht zu sterben. Es sei den ein Engel und Dämon würden ihre Kräfte zu diesem Zweck vereinen." Resigniert ließ ich den Kopf sinken. Da haben wir's er hat mir gestern also doch nicht alles geglaubt was ich ihm erzählt habe. Das ist so enttäuschend. Ich hatte gehofft, das wenigstens er, als mein ehemaliger Lehrer mich verstehen würde. Habe ich das gerade wirklich ernst gemeint? Ein Engel, der mich versteht? So etwas gibt es doch gar nicht, oder?

„Hat Doll dir gesagt warum ich dich sprechen wollte?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Inzwischen hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, das man mir immer erst äußerst spät verriet worum es eigentlich geht, es sein denn ich bestehe darauf, das man mir so etwas vorher sagt, aber was bringt das schon? Im Nachhinein muss man sich doch damit abfinden. Irgendwie ist das doch alles sinnlos. Ich werde niemals den Frieden finden nach dem ich mich sehne.

„Ich habe dich rufen lassen, weil ich sicher bin, das du nicht möchtest, das jemand anderes von unserem Gespräch erfährt. Immerhin hast du mir gestern auch erst etwas erzählt als Doll und die beiden Jungs weg waren." Erstaunlich, wie schnell er das rausgefunden hat.

„Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern, danach kannst du dich zusammen mit Setsuna auf den Weg zurück machen." Überrascht sah ich ihn an.

„Wie meinst du das?" Er sah mich sanft an.

„Ganz einfach, ich habe lediglich vor dir noch einiges über deine Mutter zu erzählen und dir etwas zu zeigen. Dann könnt ihr gehen." Misstrauisch hob ich meinen Augenbrauen. Soll das heißen wenn ich ablehne müssen wir hier bleiben? Er schmunzelte als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Alec, nein besser Alexiel ist genauso ein Dickkopf gewesen wie du. Sie hat auch immer allem und jedem misstraut." Alexiel! Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden! Alexiel soll meine Mutter sein! Bitte, das kann doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Das wäre endgültig zu viel des Guten.

„Ich sehe schon, es wird mehr als mein Wort brauchen um dich zu überzeugen." Mit einem Seufzer wies er auf die Tür hinter sich. Wo zum Henker ist die so plötzlich hergekommen! Vor zwei Sekunden war die noch nicht da.

„Wenn du dort hindurch gehst wirst du wissen, das ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt habe." Kritisch beäugte ich die Tür. Ich war mir nicht sicher was er damit bezweckte, aber ich tat ihm den Gefallen und erklärte mich bereit es wenigstens zu probieren. Alexiel meine Mutter! Das kann nur ein Scherz sein! Allerdings schwieg er sich darüber aus was mich hinter der Tür erwartete, aber viel schlimmer als das letzte Mal kann es ja kaum werden. Gelassen zog er einen Schlüssel unter seinem Mantel hervor und öffnete mir dir Tür, die in einem sanften Fliederton erstrahlte. Als er zurücktrat um den Weg freizugeben war ich irritiert.

„Heißt das du kommst nicht mit?" Wieder lächelte er mich sanft an.

„Du würdest nicht wollen das ich dich begleite." Achselzuckend nahm ich es zur Kenntnis und ging (trotz reiflich mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend) zielstrebig durch die Tür. Ich fand mich auf einem verschlungenen Pfad in mitten eines Waldstücks wieder. Die Luft roch angenehm nach Kiefernnadeln und der Wind, der durch die Bäume striff war lauwarm und äußerst angenehm. Da ich nicht wusste wo ich mich befand entschloss ich mich dem Weg zu folgen bis mir irgendjemand erklären würde was das hier sollte, da Uriel sich in dieser Beziehung ja ausgeschwiegen hatte. Man merkt eben doch, das er ein Engel ist.

Es machte mir erstaunlicher Weise nicht das Geringste aus, das schon bald eine Stunde auf die Nächste folgte. In dem Wald fühlte ich mich pudelwohl und hatte meine Absicht jemanden nach dem Weg zu fragen schon bald vergessen. Irgendwie schon komisch ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Erst als ich das Ende des Waldstücks sehen konnte wurde ich misstrauisch. Diese Art, wie die Bäume sich dort teilen. Das kommt mir so bekannt vor...

Nach ein paar Minuten stand ich schließlich am Waldrand und mein Blick glitt über eine weitläufige grüne Ebene in deren Mitte sich (verglichen mit der heutigen Zeit) ein kleines Dorf befand. Eines der etwas außerhalb liegenden Häuser fiel mir dabei besonders auf, da ein riesiger Fliederbaum in voller Blüte bis weit über sein Dach hinaus ragte. Mir stockte der Atem. Das kann doch unmöglich sein! Zögernd näherte ich mich dem Dorf. Allerdings immer darauf bedacht von niemandem entdeckt zu werden. Weshalb ich mich größtenteils im Schatten des Waldrands aufhielt. Ich wollte erst sicher gehen ob mich meine Ahnung täuschte oder nicht.

Erst als mir das Haus mit dem Fliederbaum direkt gegenüber lag verließ ich meine Deckung und schlich mich vorsichtig näher heran. Alles, aber auch wirklich alles auf dem Weg dorthin war mir vertraut. Ich kannte jeden einzelnen Stein und wusste genau wohin ich treten musste um kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Selbst die unscheinbaren Pflanzen die hier und da wuchsen konnte ich ohne Probleme benennen. Unmöglich! Das kann nicht sein!

Als ich mich an die Hauswand lehnte schlich sich ein Gefühl in mein Herz, das ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es war die Gewissheit endlich wieder an dem Ort zu sein, den man sein zu Hause nennt. Meine Hand striff beinahe zärtlich über den rauen Putz, der teilweise schon abbröckelte. Irgendjemand sollte sich endlich einmal darum kümmern...

Das plötzliche Aufklingen ein paar fröhlicher Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Hauses ließ mich zusammenzucken. Ich kannte sie! Jede einzelne dieser Stimmen ist mir vertrauter als irgendetwas anderes auf der Welt und doch, ich weiß genau, dass das unmöglich sein kann. Das muss ein Traum oder eine Vision sein!

Mühsam versuchte ich die Stimmen in meinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen und war zutiefst schockiert als ich merkte, das sie gar nicht von dort stammten, sondern wirklich aus dem Haus kamen. Jetzt wollte ich es wissen. Zielgenau ließ ich mich in der blütenübersäten Krone des Fliederbaums nieder und hatte somit einen idealen Ausblick sowohl auf das Haus als auch auf den sich direkt daran anschließenden Garten mit dem Vorteil, das mich niemand bemerken würde. Eine ältere Frau trat aus dem Haus und sah sich suchend um.

„ARIEL! Du Schlingel, wo steckst du denn schon wieder?" Sie bekam ein helles Kinderlachen zur Antwort und im nächsten Moment glaubte ich mein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Aus einer dunklen Ecke schoss ein kleiner Junge auf sie zu, der meinem Sohn zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Lachend fing sie ihn auf und wirbelte mit ihm durch den Garten. Jetzt erkannte ich auch sie. Das war Saeko! Aber das ist unmöglich! Sie ist vor Jahren gestorben! Wie kann das sein!

„Na ihr zwei, habt ihr wieder verstecken gespielt?" Diese sanfte Stimme... Oh, mein Gott!

„Nicht ganz. Dieser Schlingel ist einfach abgehauen obwohl er lernen sollte." Saekos Blick lag freudestrahlend auf dem älteren Mann, der soeben sanft ihre Schultern umfasst hatte.

„Och, Oma das ist so langweilig!" Der Kleine zog einen Schmollmund. Ich konnte spüren wie ich zu zittern begann. Shion auch! Aber das ist unmöglich! Wie kann das sein?

„Ich würde viel lieber Fliegen üben!" Jetzt strahlte er wieder über das ganze Gesicht und hatte offensichtlich Erfolg, da er ein zustimmendes Nicken als Antwort bekam.

„Na gut, aber nur ausnahmsweise. Du weißt genau, das-"

„Meine Mutter viel Wert auf meine Erziehung legt und ich deshalb auch unangenehme Dinge lernen muss. Schon gut Oma, ich kenn die Predigt." Ich musste mich an den Baumstamm lehnen um nicht zu fallen. Der Schock, den ich gerade erlitt war körperlich fast genauso schlimm wie seelisch. Das da unten sind zweifellos Saeko und Shion, meine Zieheltern und mein Sohn, Ariel. Aber warum! Warum sind sie hier? Ich verstehe das nicht! Ich habe doch selbst gesehen wie sie gestorben sind. Wie kann das sein! Noch viel weniger verstehe ich allerdings die Tatsache warum ich immer noch hier oben sitze und nicht einfach zu ihnen gehe. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, aber was?

„Du sag mal Opa." Der Kleine klang irgendwie merkwürdig, fast so als hätte er etwas entdeckt und wollte sich nicht unnötig verraten.

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube da oben im Baum ist irgendwer." Geschockt zuckte ich zusammen. Er hat mich bemerkt! Wie? Meine Aura ist doch so gut wie nicht zu spüren und durch dieses Blütengewirr kann man mich unmöglich sehen! Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Wenn er mich jetzt entdeckte war alles zu spät!

„Meinst du? Dann sieh doch nach." Fast so als hätte er nur auf diese Erlaubnis gewartet entfaltete der Kleine seine schneeweißen Schwingen und schoss wie Pfeil auf mein Versteck zu. Die Blüten des Flieders prasselten wie ein Regenschauer zu Boden als ich sie durchstieß. Selbst wenn er noch schnell fliegen konnte, er würde mich nicht einholen können, dafür waren seine Schwingen viel zu klein und ungeübt.

Trotzdem hatte ich es mir erlaubt zwei Sekunden zu zögern.

Zwei Sekunden in denen ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte, das Erkennen in seinen Augen, das zu freudigen Strahlen wurde.

Zwei Sekunden in denen seine Lippen stumm das Wort Mama formten.

Zwei Sekunden in denen sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Zwei Sekunden bevor ich davon schoss als würde mich ein Heer Dämonen verfolgen.

Während mich der Schlag meiner Flügel unablässig durch das Blau des Himmels trug verfluchte ich die Tatsache, das ich je in den Hades gekommen war und Uriel vertraut hatte. Das hier war grausam! Schlimmer als jede Folter, die ich bisher erlebt habe. Man hielt mir eine fast perfekte Illusion der Vergangenheit vor die Nase. Mein Herz und mein Verstand kämpften gegeneinander und das jetzt, wo ich sie beide am Meisten brauchte, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich bräuchte nur danach zu greifen... und...

Und würde mich für immer darin verlieren! Das ist es doch was sie wollen! Sie wollen, das ich mich daran festhalte und nie wieder zurück kehre! Das ist von Anfang an der Plan gewesen! Mich so auszuschalten, da sie mich nicht töten können. Deshalb habe ich vorhin gezögert! Ich ahnte, das es zu schön war um wahr sein! Gott, warum ich! Warum tust du mir das an! Was habe ich dir denn getan!

Heiß liefen mir Tränen übers Gesicht während sich der Schlag meiner Flügel noch weiter verstärkte. Ich wusste schon gar nicht mehr wohin ich überhaupt flog. Oder sollte fliehen sagen? Ich wollte nur noch weg! Weg von all den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen. Weg von dem was nie wieder sein konnte, obwohl es so nah war. Der Blick dieser strahlenden Kinderaugen hatte eine uralte Wunde in meinem Herzen wieder aufgerießen. Ich konnte fühlen wie sich der Schmerz durch meinen Körper fraß und vor nichts haltmachte. Er breitete sich wie Säure in meinem Inneren aus.

Die plötzlich auftauchende Baumspitze hatte etwas von einem Blitz. Ich hatte sie nicht bemerkt, erst als ich auch schon mit voller Wucht dagegen geprallt war und in Richtung Boden fiel wurde mir klar, das da ein irgendwo Hindernis gewesen sein musste. Mein eigener Schwung schleuderte mich hart auf das Wasser unter mir. Der Aufprall raubte mir fast den gesamten Atmen. Keuchend versuchte ich an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen und das Ufer zu erreichen. Doch ich kam gerade mal bis ins seichte Wasser bevor ich zusammenbrach und liegen blieb. Meine Schwingen hatten tiefe Wunden von dem Sturz davongetragen und schmerzten höllisch. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn ein paar der feinen Knochen gebrochen sind. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick über die Umgebung streifen. Irgendjemand hatte auf einen Baumstumpf einen Strauß Flieder gelegt. Fast so als wäre dieser Ort mit einer Erinnerung an einen geliebten Menschen verbunden...

In meinen Augen verschwamm die gesamte Umgebung, als ich versuchte mich wieder auf die Beine zu kämpfen. Ich schaffte es gerade mal meine Arme so weit abzustützen, das ich mit dem Gesicht nicht wieder im Wasser landete. Dieser Ort weckte so viele Erinnerungen in mir, das meine Seele ihr Recht forderte. Ehe ich mich versah verwandelte ich mich in ein schluchzendes Häufchen Elend, das sich mühselig ans Ufer schleppte und dann zusammenkauerte als wäre die ganze Welt sein Feind. Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich schlang die Arme um meinem Körper um nicht noch mehr zu zittern, während sich all die solange vergessene und verdrängte Trauer ihren Weg bahnte.

Eine sanfte Berührung an der Schulter brachte mich dazu den Blick zu wenden. Ich sah in das besorgte Gesicht eines sonnengebräunten Mannes mit rotbraunen Haaren und tiefgrünen Augen. Mein Körper erzitterte, als ich ihn durch den Tränenschleier erkannte. Remiriel!

„Suru? Was um Himmelswillen tust du hier?" Diese sanfte, freundliche Stimme, die ich all die Jahre so furchtbar vermisst habe ohne es zu wissen…

Das klare grün seiner Augen...

Illusion oder nicht, es ist mir egal! Fest klammerte ich mich an den mir so vertrauten Körper und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Er sagte nichts, nahm nur zur Kenntnis, das ich ihn brauchte. Sanft schlossen sich seine Arme um meinen Körper.

„Suru." Mehr brauchte ich nicht um zu wissen, das es wirklich er war, der mich festhielt. Keine Illusion, kein Trick. Einfach nur Remiriel. Das war alles, was ich je wollte. Seine Nähe zu spüren, zu wissen das es meiner Familie gut geht.

Warum kann es nicht immer so sein? Warum kann ich nicht einfach glücklich sein? Warum muss ich wissen, dass das hier nur eine Illusion ist? Reicht es nicht, das wir uns schon einmal verloren haben? Ja, ich weiß, das ich ihn loslassen muss um meinen Platz in der Wirklichkeit wieder einzunehmen, aber muss es denn gleich sein? Kann ich nicht einfach eine zeitlang hier bleiben und glücklich sein?

Ich krallte meine Hände fester in den Stoff seiner Kleidung und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Seine Hände striffen über mein Haar und die verletzen Schwingen. Nicht! Bitte! Ich will nicht zurück! Lass mich hier bleiben!

„Du musst vorsichtiger sein." Vorsichtig löste ich mich ein Stück von ihm um ihn ansehen zu können. Der Anblick zeriss mich fast. Er ist so nah und doch unerreichbar.

„Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir leid." Wieder spürte ich seine Finger auf meinen Schwingen, wie sie vorsichtig jede einzelne noch so kleine Verletzung ertasteten, jede Feder berührten...

Sie zitterten kaum merklich. Er schien das nur zu machen um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten mich wieder an sich zu ziehen. Warum? Warum schließt du mich nicht wie früher in deine Arme und lässt mich alles andere vergessen? Keine Sorgen mehr, kein Kummer einfach nur deine Nähe spüren und zu wissen das du da bist...

„Die Wunden werden bestimmt bald heilen." Der Blick mit dem er das sagte machte deutlich, das er damit noch ein paar ganz andere Dinge meinte. Traurig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich werde also wirklich nicht bleiben können?

„Dafür sind sie zu tief. Sie werden auf ewig bleiben." Einsetzt sah er mich an, bevor er mich fest an den Schultern packte. Bitte! Lass mich hier bleiben! Ich brauche dich!

„So etwas darfst du nicht sagen! Du bis so viel stärker, als du glaubst! Du darfst nicht aufgeben!" Da war er wieder, dieser Satz, den ich zu oft gehört hatte um ihn noch glauben zu können und dieses Mal machte er mich sogar wütend. Ich hatte gehofft, das wenigstens er mich verstehen würde. Wütend befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff. Verstehst du denn nicht wie sehr ich gelitten habe, als ich euch verlor?

„Warum! Warum sagen mir das immer alle! Darf ich nicht auch schwach sein! Ihr redet davon, als wäre es leicht mit all dem Schmerz und der Trauer fertig zu werden ! Hat sich je einer darum gekümmert, wie es mir dabei geht! Keiner hat mich je gefragt, ob ich dieses Leben überhaupt führen will! Alle gehen immer davon aus, das es mir so gefällt, aber das stimmt nicht!" Er schwieg betroffen, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab weiter zu sprechen. Du warst doch dabei als es passierte, als man mir alles nahm. Warum verstehst du mich dann nicht?

„Soll ich dir sagen, was ich damals getan habe, als ich alles verloren hatte, was ich liebte? Ich habe mir ein Schwert in die Brust gerammt um nicht allein zurückbleiben zu müssen! Um nicht diesen Schmerz, diese Einsamkeit zu erdulden! Aber es hat nicht funktioniert! Die Wunde tötete mich nicht! Ich musste aufs grausamste feststellen, das keine menschliche Waffe mir etwas anhaben kann und mein eigenes Schwert, die Waffe die mich vermutlich mit größter Sicherheit töten könnte lässt sich egal von wem sie auch geführt wird nicht gegen mich selbst richten. Ich musste also weiterleben ob ich wollte oder nicht! Ich hatte keine andere Wahl! Verstehst du? Ich kann nicht sterben!" Er sah mich bestürzt an. Erschöpft ließ ich meinen Kopf zur Seite sinken. Das war's. Mehr kann ich dir nicht mehr sagen. All der Schmerz in mir hat sich endlich seinen Weg gebahnt und ich kann ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Bist du jetzt enttäuscht von mir?

„Und was hat dich all die Jahre am Leben erhalten? Was hat dafür gesorgt, das du deinen Verstand nicht verlierst?" Müde sah ich ihn an. Warum willst du mich denn nicht verstehen? Ich bin müde. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr um noch länger damit fertig zu werden.

„Ein Siegel, das all meine Erinnerungen verschloss und sie nur in den letzten Jahren als Träume auftreten ließ. In all der Zeit hatte ich vergessen wer und was ich wirklich bin. Erst als ich nach Yetzirah gebracht wurde brach es." Ich bin es so leid. Alles was ich ihm jetzt sage kann nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, das ich ihn wieder verlieren werde.

„Meinst du wirklich, das du so schwach bist? Das du so leicht aufgeben würdest? Du, die nach all den Jahren des Wartens in Yetzirah erschien um meine Seele von ihrem Elend zu erlösen und mir somit Frieden schenkte. Hätte ich nicht genau gewusst, das du eines Tages zu mir zurück kehren würdest hätte ich es niemals solange in dieser Gestalt ausgehalten. Du weißt doch, das ich kein normaler Ghoul war. Meine Liebe zu dir hat verhindert, das ich meinen Verstand vollständig verliere und mir eine Gestalt gegeben in der es mir möglich war all die Jahre auf deine Rückkehr zu warten." Nicht! Bitte hör auf! Du machst es mir nur noch schwerer!

„Weißt du eigentlich was du mir damals für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast, als du plötzlich beim Wing cutting aufgetaucht bist?" Etwas in mir zog sich zusammen. Das Wing cutting! Ich hatte gesehen wie man ihm seine Flügel nahm und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Der Gedanke daran wie hilflos ich in diesem Augenblick gewesen bin ließ mich erschaudern. Sanft drückte er mich wieder an sich.

„Ich dachte du würdest dich jede Sekunde in den Saal stürzen nur um mich zu retten. Niemals hätte ich zu gelassen, das sie dich finden, auch nicht, als sie mich gefangen nahmen. Aber du hättest riskiert, alles auffliegen zu lassen um mich zu retten. Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst um dich wie in diesem Moment." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Angst! Um mich? Ich war doch vollkommen gelähmt gewesen als ich sah wenn sie in den Saal geführten.

„Aber, ich verstehe nicht. Ich war doch viel zu schwach um überhaupt etwas ausrichten zu können. Wie hätte ich?" Er legte mir mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Hast du es damals etwa nicht bemerkt? Raphael hatte dich fast vollkommen geheilt und deine Kräfte waren weithin spürbar. Es hätte dich zwar deine letzten Reserven gekostet, aber ich wäre freigewesen. Das heißt, wenn..." Er hielt inne, aber ich wusste was er sagen wollte.

„Wenn du nicht gesagt hättest flieh." Sein Blick sank zu Boden während seine Arme kraftlos von meinen Schultern fielen. Soll das heißen, wenn er mir das nicht gesagt hätte, hätte ich ihn retten können!

„Kannst du mir das verzeihen? Kannst du mir verzeihen, das ich es war der dich zu diesem Leben gezwungen hat?" Sein Geständnis traf mich tief. Mein Verstand brauchte Zeit um sich mit meinem Herzen zu verständigen und so schwieg ich. Er missverstand mein Schweigen und begann sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Du hast Assia immer so sehr geliebt, das selbst die Pracht der Himmel in deinen Augen dagegen verblasste. In ihren Labors wärst du für immer verloren gewesen. Wie hätte ich den zulassen können, das sie dich in einem völlig geschwächten Zustand in eines ihrer Versuchslabors sperren nur um dich für den Rest deines Lebens als Laborratte zu benutzen? Deine Seele wäre gestorben und hätte lediglich eine leblose Hülle zurückgelassen. Nie wieder hätte ich dein Lachen hören können-"

„Nicht! Bitte hör auf damit! Hör auf damit dir Vorwürfe zu machen! Das ist so lange her, das es schon fast keine Rolle mehr spielt." Langsam stand ich auf und sah ihn fest an. Es stimmt was Rosiel mir gesagt hat. Niemand kann seine Vergangenheit ändern und auch wenn es noch so sehr schmerzt ich muss versuchen in der Gegenwart zu leben.

„Ich habe bereits vor langer Zeit gelernt, das man seine Vergangenheit nicht ändern kann. Es ist wie es ist." Erstaunt sah er mich an, bevor sein Blick zu einem glücklichen Strahlen wurde. Verdammt! Warum ist es nur so schwer all das loszulassen? Vor ein paar Sekunden erschien es so einfach aufzustehen und zurück zu kehren, aber jetzt? Ich habe dieses Lächeln solange vermisst und soll jetzt wieder ohne es leben?

„Na endlich! Das klingt schon viel eher nach dir." Verdutzt sah ich zu, wie er sich ebenfalls erhob und mir dann freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Nein! So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, ich weiß genau, das er mich nicht begleiten kann. Ich trage bereits eine fremde Seele in mir und eine zweite ist unmöglich. Man kann nur eine fremde Seele in sich aufnehmen.

„Als du dich mit Sevothtarte angelegt hast dachte ich ebenfalls mein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Ich verstand nicht warum du dich nicht verteidigt hast. Erst als ich eingriff und den überraschten Blick in deinen Augen sah wusste ich, das du nicht erinnern konntest wer und was du bist. Glaub es oder nicht, aber du bist stärker als jeder Einzelne von uns. Wahrscheinlich hast du den Ausbruch vorhin einfach nur gebraucht um neue Kraft schöpfen zu können." Meint er das ernst? Das soll alles sein! Mein Gesichtsausdruck musste Bände sprechen, denn er begann leicht zu lachen.

„Weißt du unsere Seelen haben sich an diesen Ort geflüchtet, um nicht allein zu sein. Wir brauchen einander um vergessen und hoffen zu können." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Was heißt vergessen und hoffen? Anscheinend erriet er meine Gedanken.

„Vergessen oder verdrängt haben wir all die Greueltaten, die damals geschehen sind und hoffen, das tun wir auf den Tag an dem du zu uns zurückkehrst." Sein warmes Lächeln lag auf mir und ich spürte wie mir schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Zu viele Gefühle purzelten in meinem Inneren durcheinander. Ich kann nicht! So sehr ich es auch versuche. Ich kann mich nicht von ihm lösen.

„Nicht, ssssssssttt." Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte mir die Tränen ab. Ich will nicht! Ich will ihn nicht verlassen müssen! Ich möchte bei ihm bleiben!

„Das brauchst du nicht. Du musst nicht um uns weinen. Seitdem wir hier leben sind wir glücklich. Wir wissen, das du eines Tages zu uns zurück kehren wirst." Er lächelte mich an und ich verlor mich in dem tiefen Grün seiner Augen. Seine Lippen berührten zaghaft die meinen. Als sein Kuss fordernder wurde schloss ich die Augen. Es ist schon so lange her...

„Nein! Das wäre nicht recht!" Er stieß mich förmlich von sich. Überrascht öffnete ich die Augen und sah ihn verwundert an. Mein ganzer Körper verlangte nach seiner Nähe und er stand inzwischen gut einen halben Meter von mir entfernt. Ich verstand nicht, was das sollte. Das ganze traf mich ziemlich unvorbereitet. Entschuldigend sah er mich an.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nicht tun. Es würde zuviel zerstören. Würde ich das zulassen würde ich dir den letzten Rest Kraft nehmen, den du brauchst um zurück zu kehren."

„Und wenn ich nicht will? Wenn ich lieber hier bei dir bleiben würde?" Für einen Augenblick flackerte sein Blick, als wäre er bereit seinem Verlangen nachzugeben, aber schon bald darauf wirkte er wieder fest und entschlossen. Ich wusste, das ihn nichts auf der Welt dazu bringen würde zu zulassen, das ich bei ihm bleibe oder mich daran zu hindern zu gehen. Warum!

„Das meinst du nicht ernst." Es klang bitter wie er das sagte und es weckte meinen Trotz.

„Oh doch! Ich meine was ich sage!" Er sah mich mit stillem Schmerz in seinen Augen an und sprach langsam und kaum hörbar weiter.

„Nein, du hast hier alles schon viel länger hinter dir gelassen als dir bewusst ist. Unsere Welt gehört zu deiner Vergangenheit. Deine Zukunft musst du an einem anderen Ort verbringen." Ich war zutiefst geschockt. Meint er das ernst! Er will nicht das ich hier bleibe!

„Soll das heißen du liebst mich nicht mehr?" Sein Blick senkte sich langsam zu Boden. Sag es nicht! Bitte sag es nicht!

„Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben, das weißt du und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Gerade deshalb kann und werde ich nicht zu lassen das du hier bleibst." Ich wollte ihn fragen warum, warum er mir das sagte, aber ich spürte lediglich wie meine Knie unter mir nachgaben und mir Tränen übers Gesicht rannen. Erleichterung und Schock vermischten sich miteinander und ich war nicht in der Lage damit fertig zu werden. Ich verbarg meinen Körper mit meinen Schwingen und versuchte mein Schluchzen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ist mir denn kein bisschen Frieden vergönnt? Ist die ganze Welt gegen mich?

„Hast du es denn immer noch nicht begriffen, du dummer kleiner Engel?" Seine Arme schlossen sich sanft um mich und ich spürte seinen Atmen in meinem Nacken.

„Dein Herz hat sich längst einer anderen, neuen Liebe geöffnet." Vorsichtig tastete ich nach seinem Arm und schloss meine Hand darum.

„Nein, ich werde dich immer lieben." Doch ich wusste schon jetzt, das es eine Lüge war. Sicher, meine Liebe zu ihm wird mich immer begleiten, aber das Gefühl, das ich für Rosiel empfand war mit der Zeit immer stärker geworden. Ich wusste, das meine Liebe zu Remiriel bald nur noch eine schöne Erinnerung sein würde um dieser neuen Liebe Platz zu machen.

„Dummerchen, das weiß ich doch. Aber du musst einsehen, das wir beide unsere gemeinsame Zeit gelebt haben und das dein Herz sich nach dieser neuen Liebe verzerrt. Du brauchst ihn mehr als mich." Tue ich das wirklich? Brauche ich diesen gestörten Engel, der versucht hat mich zu töten wirklich? Kann ich nicht ohne ihn glücklich werden?

„Und wenn ich nicht will? Wenn ich mich dagegen wehre?" Ja, was dann? Werde ich dann für den Rest meines Lebens allein sein um keinen Schmerz mehr spüren zu müssen?

„Das würdest du nicht. Du könntest es nicht mehr. Ich kenne dich zu gut. Du würdest ihn nicht im Stich lassen." Im Stich lassen! Wer lässt hier wenn im Stich!

„Rosiel? Du machst Witze!" Er zögerte kurz, als ich diesen Namen aussprach.

„Nein, wenn er es ist der dein Herz gewonnen hat, dann wirst du ihn ebenso wenig verlassen können wie mich." Er drückte mich enger an sich. Sein warmer Atem strich über meinen Hals. Rosiel, wie lange habe ich schon nicht mehr an ihn gedacht? Es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, das er versucht hat mich in Yetzirah aufzuhalten als ich mich von der Brüstung stürzte um meinen Weg nach Sheol anzutreten. Ob er glaubt das ich tot bin?

„Rosiel? Ich kann nicht glauben, das du dich ihn verliebt hast." Irgendwie brachte mich das zum Lachen. Wenn ich daran denke wie lange ich gebraucht habe um das einzusehen...

„Soll ich dir was sagen? Ich auch nicht! Dieser Kerl ist unmöglich!" Und ehe wir uns versahen fanden wir uns nebeneinander sitzend auf dem Boden und in einer angeregten Unterhaltung wieder wie ich Rosiel kennengelernt hatte und was alles passiert war ehe ich im Hades landete. Remiriel fand das natürlich alles höchst amüsant und ließ es sich nicht nehmen ab und zu ein paar Anekdoten aus unserer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit (immerhin konnten wir uns anfangs auch nicht leiden) mit einzuflechten. Als ich ihm erzählte was ich während meines kurzen Aufenthaltes in Yetzirah alles so angestellt hatte konnte er sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten. Noch besser wurde es als wir auf meine Karriere als Musikerin kamen. Im Prinzip war das eine Unterhaltung, die ich nie für möglich gehalten hatte und auch das ich in der Lage war so herzhaft zu Lachen erschien mir merkwürdig. Aber es tat unendlich gut es tun zu können. Schade, das es nicht immer so sein kann...

„Und das alles würdest du nicht vermissen?" Bitte! Was soll denn jetzt diese Frage bedeuten?

„Ich meine wenn du hier bleibst, würdest nichts von all dem vermissen?" Argh! Wie ich es haße wenn er das macht! Er nutzt die Tatsache das man abgelenkt ist um dann mit einer eiskalten Logik, die man nicht leugnen kann, zur Sache zu kommen. Aber ich war keineswegs bereit mich geschlagen zu geben.

„Nein!" Das kurze Aufblitzen in seinen Augen verriet deutlich, das er wusste, das ich mir mit dieser Aussage nicht so sicher war wie ich tat. Verdammt! Er hat mich kalt erwischt.

„Sicher? Dann schließ deine Augen und wenn du sie wieder öffnest sag mir klar und deutlich, das du nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts von diesem Leben vermissen wirst wenn du hier bleibst." Seufzend fügte ich mich. Eher würde er sowieso keine Ruhe geben. Doch kaum hatte ich die Augen geschlossen sah ich die Gesichter all jener vor mir die schon seit langem einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen eingenommen hatten. Ganz vorne an Granny und Cee. Beide würde ich nie wiedersehen, ebenso wenig wie meine Band, meine Freunde die auf meine Rückkehr warteten und natürlich Catan und Rosiel. Was wird wohl aus den beiden werden wenn ich hier bleibe? Niemand wird Catan retten und Rosiel wird höchstwahrscheinlich an seiner Einsamkeit zu Grunde gehen. Auch wenn Catan es noch so sehr versucht hat, diese Einsamkeit wird er nie verstehen können...

Aber ich würde so gerne hier bleiben...

Warum muss denn jeder noch so kleine Wunsch der in meinem Herzen entsteht scheitern? Kann es denn nicht ein einziges Mal einfach für mich sein? Muss es denn jedes Mal der steinigste Weg sein?

„Siehst du, genau deshalb bist du stark. Du denkst nicht zu erst an dich sondern an deine Freunde." Remiriels sanfte Stimme zerrieß mich fast. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Weine ich etwa schon wieder! Verdammt! Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit! So viel wie momentan habe ich in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht geheult!

„Ach was! Alles Quatsch! Red gefälligst nicht so einen Stuss!" Ärgerlich wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während er sich mühselig bemühte nicht zu lachen.

„Suru, wenn ich dich so reden höre könnte ich glatt annehmen, das du immer noch ein kleines Kind bist!" Wie bitte!

„Was sagst du da!" Augenblicklich prustete er los. Kind!

„Bitte! Genau das, du benimmst dich wie ein verzogener Teenager!" Vor lauter Lachen konnte er schon gar nicht mehr an sich halten, während ich vor Wut zu kochen begann. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen, wir haben uns Jahrhunderte ach was, Jahrtausende lang nicht gesehen, müssen uns obwohl wir es nicht wollen wieder trennen und ihm fällt nichts besseres ein als mich zu beleidigen!

„Teenager! Na warte, das büßt du mir!" Zwei Sekunden später rollten wir uns wie die kleinen Schulkinder über den Rasen (meine Schwingen hatte ich schon lange verschwinden lassen) und versuchten gegenseitig jeweils die Oberhand zu gewinnen, wobei er (allerdings nur durch einen blöden Zufall) gewann und schließlich triumphierend über mir hockte.

„So, und jetzt wirst du mir zu hören!" Der Schweiß rann ihm leicht übers Gesicht und er lächelte immer noch.

„Es mag dir und mir... mir wahrscheinlich noch mehr als dir... schwer fallen, aber unsere Zeit liegt lange hinter uns. Wir können sie nicht mehr zurück holen, aber du kannst etwas ganz entscheidendes tun. Nämlich dein Leben weiterleben! Für uns alle! Wir werden nicht weglaufen! Wir würden notfalls bis zum Ende der Zeit auf dich warten, aber wir würden warten! Verstehst du? Du hast uns nichts verloren! Wir haben dich nie vergessen und werden es nie! Ebenso wenig wie du uns! Unsere Herzen sind für immer eins!" Mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich von ihm.

„Ja! Verdammt noch mal! Ja! Meinst du nicht das weiß ich?" Verdutzt sah er mich an.

„Remiriel, kennst du mich wirklich so wenig? Glaubst du nicht, das mir das alles bereits klar ist? Ich weiß doch genau das ich nicht hier bleiben kann." Egal wie sehr ich es auch möchte...

„Aber warum sträubst du dich dann? Wenn dir das klar ist, warum kehrst du dann nicht einfach zurück?" Wütend verpasste ich ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Du verfluchter Idiot! Meinst du denn das wäre so einfach! Sich plötzlich wieder an alles zu erinnern und dann hiermit konfrontiert zu werden!" Ich machte eine Handbewegung um mich herum.

„Glaubst du nicht, das ich das Recht habe verwirrt zu sein! Darf ich nicht auch eine Atempause haben um mit all dem fertig zu werden! Warum erwartet jeder von mir, das ich das einfach so wegstecke, als wäre es nichts! Verdammt noch mal! Ich bin keine Maschine!"

„Das hat auch niemand behauptet." Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter und sah mich fest an.

„Versteh doch ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren." Ist das denn so schwer? Er sah mich sanft an.

„Uriel wusste das und hat dich deshalb hierher geschickt." Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?"

„Er wusste, wie dir all das zu setzt und hat dir deshalb diese Möglichkeit gegeben um damit fertig zu werden."

„Ich verstehe nicht..." Oh man, langsam verliere ich wirklich den Durchblick. Bisschen viel auf einmal würd ich sagen.

„Er meinte schon vor langer Zeit, das wenn du ihm begegnen würdest du sicherlich eine Menge Fragen hast und er hielt es für das Einfachste und Beste, wenn du die Antworten von jemanden bekommst, denn du gut genug kennst um zu wissen, das er dich nicht anlügen wird."

„Also hat er dich dafür ausgewählt?" Sein Blick schwenkte zur Seite.

„Ja, aber es hat sehr lange gedauert bis er mich überredet hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich in der Lage wäre dich gehen zu lassen wenn du vor mir stehen würdest und je länger du hier bist, desto schwerer fällt es mir auch." Ich konnte nicht anders als ihm um den Hals zu fallen und zu küssen.

„Ich liebe dich." Er drückte mich fest an sich bevor er mich wie schon zuvor entschlossen von sich wegstieß, doch diesmal kannte ich den Grund. Ich verstand warum er das tat und bemühte mich ihn nicht noch weiter in Versuchung zu führen. Ich ließ mich einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm sinken.

„Uriel hat mir gesagt ich würde nicht wollen das er mich begleitet. Langsam begreife ich warum..." Er blieb weiterhin stehen, aber nahm seinen Blick für keinen noch so kleinen Augenblick von mir.

„Er wusste das es für uns beide schwer genug werden würde auch wenn wir allein sind. Deshalb ließ er dich allein gehen." Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar. Ich konnte deutlich erkennen wie er mit sich kämpfte und beschloss ihm die Sache etwas zu erleichtern.

„Weißt du, er hat versucht mir weiszumachen, das Alexiel meine Mutter ist. Ich meine, das ist lächerlich! Der inorganische Alexiel meine Mutter! Das ist doch Wahnsinn!" Irgendwie musste ich bei der Absurdität des Ganzen anfangen zu lachen. Allerdings erstickte mein Lachen abrupt als ich seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Nein!

„Aber sie ist deine Mutter! Sag mir, das du das nicht vergessen hast!" Geschockt sah ich ihn an. Es ist wahr! Alexiel, Rosiels Zwillingsschwester ist meine Mutter!

„Suru! Du hast vergessen wer deine Eltern sind!" Er war vollkommen aus der Fassung und kämpfte sichtlich damit nicht einfach die Entfernung zwischen uns zu überbrücken und mich an sich zu reißen. Mein Schweigen war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein! Alexiel meine Mutter!

„Soll das heißen du weißt auch nicht mehr, das-"

„Nein!" Ich schrie fast um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Nein! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören! Ich will nicht noch mehr wissen! Es reicht! Mehr ertrage ich nicht!" Ich verkrampfte meine Hände im Stoff meiner Kleidung.

„Und dein Vater?" Es war wie immer. Er merkte wie sehr meine Seele verletzt war und versuchte das Notwendigste so schonend wie möglich anzugehen.

„Willst du wirklich nicht wissen wer er ist?" Mein Vater! Ich zögerte, aber egal was er mir jetzt auch sagen würde ich wäre nicht mehr in der Lage es zu verarbeiten. Alexiel meinen Mutter! Das ist Wahnsinn! Dann wäre Rosiel mein Onkel oder ähnliches. Was passiert mit mir wenn er das erfährt? Er versucht seine Schwester zu töten, was wird er wohl mit deren Tochter machen? Selbst wenn ich ihm sage was ich für ihn empfinde...

würde mich das retten oder würde er mich verachten? Er würde es nicht verstehen...

Kann ich denn niemals glücklich werden? Ich wendete den Blick und ließ mich von dem Fliederstrauß, der immer noch einsam und verlassen auf dem Baumstamm lag ablenken. Nein! Noch mehr ertrage ich nicht. Rosiel zu lieben und zu wissen, es ihm nie sagen zu können ist fast ebenso schmerzhaft wie die Gewissheit Remiriel für immer zurücklassen zu müssen. Meine Antwort war kaum hörbar.

„Ich will es nicht wissen. Bitte, ich will es nicht. In letzter Zeit stürzt soviel von meiner Vergangenheit auf mich ein, das ich schon gar nicht mehr klar denken kann wenn es um die Gegenwart geht. Bitte, es wäre zu viel. Zu viel das ich ertragen müsste." Er stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus.

„Gut, ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, aber ich bitte dich. Sei vorsichtig wenn du dich in der Hölle bewegst ich bin mir sicher, das zumindest einige Dämonen wissen wessen Tochter du bist und sie werden nicht zögern das zu ihrem Vorteil einzusetzen." Als wenn ich das nicht bereits wüsste. Aber ich kann ihn nicht danach fragen. Nicht jetzt. Ich kann es nicht!

„Du meinst, so wie damals Astaroth?" Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sein Nicken erkennen. Astaroth! Wäre er damals gekommen wäre so vieles nicht passiert...

„Dann mach dir keine Sorgen. Mit ihm werde ich fertig. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich mir meiner Kräfte voll bewusst und habe sie zu dem unter Kontrolle. Kein Dämon wird mir etwas anhaben können." Und mit Astaroth habe ich ohnehin noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen. Durch seine Gestalt ging ein kurzes Zittern, aber er sagte kein Wort. Der Wind striff durch die Fliederblüten und machte mir die Notwendigkeit eines Abschieds bewusst.

„Bist du das gewesen, der die Blumen dorthin gelegt hat?" So beginnt also eine klassische Abschiedszene? Komisch, ich dachte bisher immer, das wäre nur in Filmen so herrlich kitschig.

„Ja, sie sind eine Art Andenken weißt du?" Es war überflüssig ihn zu fragen an wenn. Es war klar, das er die Blumen dort für mich ablegte. Langsam erhob ich mich. Es ist so weit. Ich muss gehen. Irgendetwas sagt mir das meine Zeit um ist und ich zurück kehren muss.

„Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber ich habe nicht die Kraft um Ezechiel und die Anderen zu begrüßen." Als unser Sohn mich entdeckt hatte bin ich Hals über Kopf geflohen. Aber das konnte ich ihm nicht sagen. Es würde ihn zu tief treffen. Noch kann ich ihnen nicht unter die Augen treten. Er sah mich mit einem seltsamen Blick in seinen Augen an.

„Ezechiel? Mein Bruder? Aber er ist nicht hier."

„Was!" Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist es ein verdammt schlechter.

„Wir hatten uns damals getrennt und er wollte dich holen. Das war das letzte Mal das ich ihn gesehen habe." Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Nein!

„Ich bin mir sicher, das er noch irgendwo Unruhe unter den Engeln stiftet und dir hilft." Er weiß es nicht! Verdammt! Warum muss ich es sein, die ihm sagt, das sein Bruder schon lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt!

„Remiriel, dein Bruder er... er... ist tot." Sein Gesicht verlor sämtlich Farbe und das machte es mir nicht gerade leichter weiter zu sprechen.

„Als er damals zurück kam um mich zu holen wurde er wie ich gefangen genommen. Er hat noch mit allen Mitteln versucht mir zu helfen, aber das gab Leciel die Chance ihn herauszufordern und von Quirin töten zu lassen." Ich wusste, das ihn meine Worte tief getroffen hatten, aber er ließ sich kaum etwas anmerken. Es tut mir so leid! Ich hätte es dir so gerne erspart! Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, das er nicht hier ist.

„Also doch. Dann war Quirin der Verräter... Verdammt ich bin so blind gewesen!" Wütend rammte er seine Faust gegen einen Baumstamm. Was sollte ich tun? Ihn daran hindern? Nein, das konnte ich nicht mit diesem Schmerz muss er alleine fertig werden, so wie ich es bereits vor Jahren getan habe. Doch die Erinnerung an jene Nacht ließ mich zittern. Sie hatten meinen Körper benutzt als wäre ich lediglich ein Stückchen Fleisch. Einer nach dem anderen hatte sich an mir gütlich gehalten und als sie fertig waren und mein Wille immer noch ungebrochen war hatten sie alles getan um mich zu zerbrechen. Nur haben sie diesen Versuch mit ihrem Leben bezahlt. Es war ihnen fast gelungen mich zu brechen, aber sie hatten nicht mit den Konsequenzen gerechnet. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, das tief in meinem Inneren eine blutrünstige Macht ruhte, die nur darauf wartete die Kontrolle übernehmen zu können als mein Geist zu schwach wurde um sich noch länger dagegen zu wehren. An jenem Tag hatte meine Waffe über meinen Geist gesiegt und sie hatte sich ihrem Blutdurst voll und ganz ergeben. Wäre mein Körper nicht so schwer verwundet worden hätte sie wohl ewig so weitergemacht...

„Suru, was hast du? Du bist plötzlich leichenblass geworden." Irritiert stellte ich fest, das ich in seinen Armen lag und er mich fest an sich drückte. Eigentlich sollte ich wissen, das es besser wäre diese Frage unbeantwortet zu lassen, aber ich will dieses Wissen nicht mehr alleine tragen müssen! Ich verkrampfte meine Hände in den Stoff seines Hemdes während aus meinem Mund jede noch so kleine Einzelheit jenes verhängnisvollen Tages sprudelte. Je mehr ich ihm erzählte, desto fester drückte er mich an sich, bis ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Warum hast du denn nichts davon gesagt? Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?" Ich hatte nicht verhindern können, das ich schon wieder weinte.

„Weil ich dich nicht damit belasten wollte. Verstehst du? Ich wollte nicht, das du dir deswegen Vorwürfe machst."

„Ich hatte doch keinen Ahnung, wenn ich das gewusst hätte..." Wieder spürte ich, das seine Umarmung enger wurde.

„Bitte, bitte mach dir keinen Vorwürfe! Ich war doch heilfroh dich in Sicherheit zu wissen. Wenn du bei mir gewesen wärst hätte ich das niemals durchstehen können. Nur die Tatsache, das du frei warst und auf mich warten würdest hat mir Kraft gegeben!" Ich konnte spüren wie seine Tränen an meinem Nacken hinunterliefen.

„Ich hätte dich niemals allein lassen dürfen. Was sie dir angetan haben..." Ihm versagte die Stimme als er wiederholen wollte, was ich ihm erzählt hatte. Beruhigend strich ich über sein Haar.

„Es ist Vergangenheit und sie haben dafür gebüßt, das weißt du."

„Aber um welchen Preis? Um welchen Preis?" Er sah mich mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht an. Die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen war deutlich zu erkennen. Soll ich jetzt erleichtert sein das er mich endlich versteht? Nein, ich bin zutiefst getroffen wie sehr ihn das mitnimmt. Aber was kann ich sagen um ihn zu trösten? Ich werde doch selber kaum damit fertig...

„Und du wolltest das alles für dich behalten? Du wolltest allein damit fertig werden, damit du niemanden mit deinen Problemen belastest?" Ich nickte kaum merklich.

„Verdammt Suru! Das ist doch Wahnsinn!" Und das sagst du mir! Sieh dich doch an! Es trifft dich fast noch mehr als mich. Ich habe nie gewollt das du diesen Schmerz nachempfinden musst.

„Ich wollte dich beschützen. Ich wollte nicht, das sie dich finden und einsperren. Genauso wie du hätte ich alles getan um dich in Sicherheit zu wissen." Geschockt sah er mich an, bevor er mich wieder an sich drückte.

„Du bist doch nicht mein Schutzengel! Warum bist du nicht einfach geflohen?" Doch er kannte die Antwort bereits und gab mir zu verstehen, das ich sie nicht aussprechen musste. Niemals hätte ich meine Familie und meine Freunde im Stich gelassen. Wir hielten uns gegenseitig fest, als würden wir fürchten, das sich der andere sollten wir ihn auch nur für einen noch so kleinen Moment loslassen in Luft auflöst. Erst als sich hinter Remiriel die undeutlichen Umrisse einer Tür abzeichneten löste ich mich von ihm.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss gehen." Er sah mich verzweifelt an. Doch ich konnte ihm nichts sagen, was ihn davon befreien würde. Er wusste jetzt alles und muss nun wie ich damit fertig werden. Eine Sorge werde ich ihm allerdings nehmen können.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich werde es schon schaffen." Vorsichtig hauchte ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich." Bevor er in der Lage war zu reagieren trat ich bereits durch die inzwischen weit geöffnete Tür. Als sie langsam hinter mir zu fiel konnte ich hören wie er meinen Namen rief. Immer und immer wieder...

Nicht umdrehen! Du darfst dich nicht umdrehen! Das liegt jetzt hinter dir! Ich zwang mich meine Hände um den Türknauf zu legen und die Tür zu schließen. Mit einem leisen Klacken rastete das Schloss ein. Im selben Moment gab es für meine Tränen und Verzweiflung kein Halten mehr. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, sie waren nicht zum Stillstand zu bringen.

Wäre mir nicht eingefallen, das Remiriel seinen Bruder nicht finden konnte hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich tagelang nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Meine Hände umschlossen immer noch fest um den Türknauf. Doch ich nahm den letzten Rest Willenskraft, der mich zu einer Bewegung ermuntern konnte zusammen und flog auf einen der höchsten Türme von Uriels Schloss. Wenn ich ihn mit so viel Schmerz allein ließ, dann kann ich wenigstens versuchen ihn mit etwas anderem abzulenken.

Ezechiel war tot, soviel ist sicher, doch wo steckt seine Seele? Sie muss doch schon vor langer Zeit in den Hades gekommen sein und es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit ihn zu erreichen. Enra-Ou wird das zwar nicht gefallen, aber was will er schon dagegen tun?

Ich ließ all meine Schutzwälle, die meine Aura verbergen sollten, fallen und begann zu singen. Meine Stimme wogte über die Tiefen des Hades hinweg als wäre sie ein angenehmer Windhauch, der Erlösung versprach und im Prinzip war es auch. Ich sang all jene Lieder, die Ezechiel kennen musste, denn ich hatte sie stets in seinem Beisein gesungen und in jede Textzeile ließ ich einen mentalen Ruf nach ihm und anderen die mit uns verbunden waren einfließen. Sollten sich ihre Seelen im Hades befinden würde sie das direkt zu mir führen und ihnen somit auch den direkten Weg zu dem Zufluchtsort, den Uriel für sie geschaffen hatte weisen.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dort oben saß, aber ich begann mein Zeitgefühl zu verlieren und stand kurz davor aufzugeben, als sich am Horizont eine Lichtsäule abzeichnete, die zu einem glühenden Punkt wurde, der mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu flog. Ihm folgte ein ganzer Schwarm von solchen Lichtpunkten. Als sie an mir vorbei striffen konnte ich deutlich das Bewusstsein von Ezechiel in einem von ihnen spüren. Ich sah ihnen nach bis sie hinter einer Wand verschwunden waren, dann verblasste auch Ezechiels Anwesenheit langsam. Jetzt werden sie wieder mit denen vereint sein, die sie lieben...

Sie haben ihren Weg gefunden...

„Shao? Shao-san?" Der Klang dieses Namens riss mich sowohl aus meinen Gedanken, als auch in die Gegenwart zurück. Gewöhn dich lieber daran. Dein Leben als Suru hast du gelebt, du hast dich endgültig davon verabschiedet. Jetzt musst du dein Leben als Shao zu ende führen. Doch noch konnte ich mich nicht dazu überwinden mich dem zu stellen und Uriel zu antworten. Shao, Suru das sind beides Namen die mich sehr lange begleitet haben, aber meine Eltern nannten mich ganz anders, oder? Ich weiß jetzt, das Alexiel meine Mutter ist. Hätte sie ihr Kind Suru genannt? Wohl eher nicht...

Aber wie lautet dann mein Name?

„Shao! Shao, wo steckst du?" Ob er es weiß? Weiß er mehr über mich als er bisher zugegeben hat? Aber werde ich ihn danach fragen? Will ich meinen Namen wirklich wissen? Was wenn damit noch mehr Greueltaten verbunden sind? Wie viel davon wird mein Verstand noch verkraften können ehe er wieder zusammenbricht und damit der blutrünstigen Bestie in meinem Inneren Platz macht? Werde ich dann noch in der Lage sein meine Versprechen gegenüber Sara und Catan einzulösen?

„Hey Shao!" Hört das denn nie auf? Wird zwischen mir und meiner Vergangenheit immer die Gegenwart stehen, die mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt? Ich stieß einen kleinen Stein von dem Dach auf dem ich saß und machte somit auf mich aufmerksam. Keine zwei Sekunden später stand Uriel unter meinem Aussichtspunkt. Ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl. Ich muss es auf mich zu kommen lassen...

„Was machst du denn da oben?" Ich antwortete ihm nicht sondern ließ meinen Blick noch einmal über den Horizont des Hades streifen. Ich hatte die einmalige Chance für immer mit denen die ich liebe vereint zu sein und ich Trottel habe sie sausen lassen! Ich bin zurück gekehrt um mich wieder mit all meinen Zweifeln und Schuldgefühlen herumschlagen zu müssen. Ich bin ein solcher Idiot!

„Shao, bitte komm da runter." Seine Stimme klang ganz weich und warm. Vielleicht war es das was mich dazu veranlasste mich einfach fallen zu lassen. Seine starken Arme fingen mich auf und gaben mir Halt. Noch ehe er mich absetzen konnte hatte ich meine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und meinem Kopf schluchzend an seiner Schulter vergraben. Er hat sich um sie gekümmert! Er hat dafür gesorgt, das keiner von ihnen allein sein musste! Sie warten alle auf meine Rückkehr...

Ich wusste nicht mal ob er überhaupt verstand was ich versuchte ihm durch meine Schluchzer hindurch klarzumachen, aber er drückte mich fester an sich und gab mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Erst als ich nicht mehr dauernd von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde setzte er mich auf dem Boden ab.

„War alles ein bisschen viel, was?" Ich nickte kaum merklich und ließ es zu, das er meine Hand nahm und mich wie ein kleines Kind in einen anderen Teil des Palastes führte. Erst als ich bereits eine Tasse mit dampfenden Tee in der Hand hatte und auf einer Art Sofa saß kehrte mein Bewusstsein wieder so weit zurück, das ich auch meine Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen konnte. Uriel stand etwas abseits und sah mich gedankenverloren an. Oh bitte! Nicht auch noch das! Auf das Mitleid eines Erzengels kann ich doch noch ganz gut verzichten. Ich sah aber auch nicht ein ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen und widmete mich erst mal meinem Tee. Er war nicht ganz so gut wie der den Raziel mir vor nicht allzu länger Zeit serviert hatte, aber schmeckte. Außerdem wärmte er mich langsam auf. Wobei ich mich ernsthaft zu fragen begann warum ich bisher nicht bemerkt hatte wie kalt mir eigentlich war.

Halbwegs entspannt lehnte ich mich zurück und wartet ab. Wenn Uriel mir noch etwas sagen wollte (und da war ich mir sicher, sonst wären wir bestimmt nicht allein) dann würde er es früher oder später tun. Allerdings rührte er sich erst wieder als meine Teetasse schon seit geraumer Zeit keinen Inhalt mehr aufwies. Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Handbewegung öffnete er eine verborgene Tür in der Wand hinter sich und brachte ein paar Handtücher, sowie einen festverschnürten Karton zum Vorschein. Beides lächelte er kurz an, bevor er es auf den Tisch vor mir stellte. Natürlich hatte ich nicht diese geringste Ahnung was er mir mit dieser Geste sagen wollte, aber das brauchte ich auch nicht. Nachdem er in einem Sessel platzgenommen hatte erklärte er mir worum es ging.

Die Sachen waren für mich bestimmt. Laut seiner Aussage hatte ich eine Dusche bitter nötig (was ich ziemlich bissig kommentierte) und in dem Karton befanden sich ein paar Sachen, die mir passen sollten. Neugierig wie ich nun mal bin konnte ich mich natürlich nicht zurückhalten und öffnete den Karton. Das Uriel überhaupt solche Klamotten besaß erstaunte mich zu tiefst. Das war eindeutig die Kleidung einer Frau und noch dazu ziemlich figurbetont. Noch ehe ich etwas dazu äußern konnte kam er mir zu vor und erklärte mir, das Alexiel im diese Sachen schon vor langer Zeit überlassen hatte. Laut ihm waren sie für so etwas wie einen Notfall gedacht und nach seiner Meinung handelte es sich bei mir um einen solchen.

Fassungslos sah ich mir die Sachen genauer an. Diese Sachen gehörten meiner Mutter! Ich konnte es nicht fassen und berührte jedes einzelne Stück so vorsichtig an, als hätte ich Angst, das es im nächsten Moment unter meinen Händen zerbrechen würde. So nah wie jetzt bin ich meiner Mutter seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewesen. Behutsam nahm ich die Jacke aus dem Karton und drückte sie leicht an mich. Augenblicklich strömte ein vertrauter Geruch in meine Nase. Dieser leichte Duft von Rosen, Flieder... ein leichter Hauch von Vanille...

Entspannt schloss ich die Augen und sah fast augenblicklich ihr Bild vor mir. Leider war es selbst jetzt wo ich ihren Namen kannte verschwommen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, diese Sachen gehörten eindeutig meiner Mutter. Vorsichtig legte ich sie zurück und sah Uriel an, der das als Aufforderung betrachtete mich sofort mit dem Nächsten zu konfrontieren.

In diesem Fall die Dusche, die ich angeblich so dringend nötig hätte. Da nützten mir all meine Prostete herzlich wenig. Er drückte mir sang und klang los die Handtücher in den Arm und schob mich durch die nächste Tür in der Wand, die ebenfalls bis vor kurzem völlig unsichtbar gewesen war. Langsam sollte mir die Sache wohl unheimlich vorkommen, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich heimisch. Ich mochte Geheimgänge schon immer. Das muss daran liegen, das ich viel länger als gut für mich war in der Diebeszunft gearbeitet hatte. Manche Angewohnheiten wird man danach einfach nicht mehr los.

Die Tür verschwand schon wie die vorherige spurlos hinter mir, von Uriel fehlte weit und breit jede Spur und außer den Handtüchern hatte ich nichts mitgenommen. Also stand ich in dem riesigen Badesaal (alles andere wäre eine glatte Untertreibung gewesen) ziemlich allein da. Nun gut, dann machen wir eben das Beste daraus. Nachdem ich die Handtücher verstaut hatte befreite ich mich von meinen Klamotten, deren Anblick mich tief Luft holen ließ. So wie die aus sahen könnte man meinen ich hätte einen Kleinkrieg geführt. Kein Wunder das Uriel so darauf erpicht ist, das ich eine Dusche nehme. Obwohl Dusche? Hier! Der Saal ist zwar riesig, aber ich kann weit und breit nichts entdecken, was einer Dusche auch nur entfernt ähnelt.

Überall gab es riesige Wasserbecken, die von den verschiedensten Pflanzenarten eingesäumt waren und aus denen angenehm duftende Dämpfe aufstiegen. Riesige Statuen der unterschiedlichsten Engel verteilten kleine Wasserfälle an den Wänden und hier und da gab es sogar einen Springbrunnen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, das einem Frieren erst gar nicht in den Sinn kam. Der Raum war so angenehm temperiert, das einem weder zu warm noch zu kalt wurde. Nach einem Erkundigungsgang, der gut und gerne eine halbe Stunde gedauerte hatte und das nur weil ich mich einige Dinge einfach zu tiefst faszinierten (vor allem die Vielfältigkeit der Pflanzen), fand ich schließlich in einer kleinen Felsnische verborgen, das wonach ich schon die ganze Zeit über gesucht hatte. Es war die Statue eines weiblichen Engels, der aus einem Füllhorn einen Wasserstrahl in das kleine Becken unter sich fließen ließ.

Gut, zugeben es ist keine Dusche, aber es kommt verdammt nah ran. Zufrieden stellte ich mich unter den Strahl und war überrascht, das dieser so kräftig und zu dem angenehm warm war. Genüsslich schloss ich die Augen und genoss es das warme Wasser durch meine Haare laufen zu lassen.

„Hmm... ein Königreich für eine Flasche Shampoo..."

Nachdem mir zum dritten Mal irgendetwas im Gesicht rum wischte öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und machte erst einmal einen Schritt rückwärts. Direkt vor meiner Nase baumelte eine Efeuranke an deren Ende etwas hing, das einer Flasche Haarshampoo verdächtig nahe kam. Wenn das mal kein Service ist. Lächelnd griff ich nach der Flasche und war überrascht als sich die Ranke mir nichts dir nichts in Luft auflöste.

„Also wirklich Uriel, man kann es auch übertreiben." Genüsslich verteilte ich das Shampoo in meinen Haaren und begann vor mich hinzusummen. Aus meinen Haaren kam so einiges zum Vorschein getrocknete Fliederblüten, Tannennadeln, kleine Äste, Wasserpflanzen und hier und da sah etwas verdächtig nach eingetrocknetem Blut aus. Oh man, ich muss ja ausgesehen haben als ich wiederkam...

Das erklärt wirklich warum Uriel mich hierzu überredet hat. Je länger ich unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, desto mehr entspannte ich mich. Schon komisch, aber irgendwie scheint mich diese Dusche von meine Sorgen zu befreien. Vielleicht war es ja genau das was mir gefehlt hat? Eine warme Dusche und die Chance einfach mal eine Weile allein zu sein...

Nachdem ich endlich mit den Haaren fertig war widmete ich mich dem Rest meines Körpers und war doch ziemlich überrascht wie viele kleine Wunden dieser aufwies. Ich muss die Tanne wirklich voll mitgenommen haben. Mit ein klein wenig Konzentration verschwanden sie fast augenblicklich. Es blieb nicht der geringste Hinweis auf eine Verletzung zurück.

Selbstverständlich kam das Duschbad ebenfalls von einer Efeuranke wie schon zuvor das Shampoo. Schmunzelnd nahm ich zur Kenntnis, das es leicht nach Flieder roch. Uriel hatte es also schon bemerkt. Im Prinzip war das auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Jeder Engel weißt in irgendeiner Form einen körperlichen Eigengeruch auf, der ihn von andern unterscheidet. Es ist fast so ähnlich als wenn Menschen immer ein und das selbe Parfüm benutzen, nur das es bei uns ein natürlicher Duft ist denn unsere Haut absondert. Tja, und bei mir ist es nun mal Flieder, auch wenn ich das erst seit kurzem weiß. Immerhin tritt dieser Geruch erst dann auf wenn man seine Aura nicht mehr unterdrückt und das habe ich ja mit Perfektion beherrscht. Alles vorbei! Jetzt beginnt ein neues Leben, wenigstens vorerst.

Keine Ahnung wie lange unter dem Wasserstrahl stand, aber danach konnte ich einfach nicht wiederstehen und machte einen Kopfsprung in das größte der Wasserbecken. Erstaunlicherweise war es ziemlich tief. Ich konnte den Grund zwar sehen, aber nicht erreichen. Irgendwann ging mir einfach die Puste aus und ich musste an die Oberfläche zurück kehren. Erstaunlich was Uriel hier geschaffen hat. Wie viel Zeit mag das alles in Anspruch genommen haben? Im selben Augenblick musste ich auch schon lachen. Was bedeutet schon Zeit für einen Engel? Wenn wir wollen haben wir alle Zeit der Welt.

Nach meiner Meinung dann aber doch nicht so viel, das ich mich noch eine weitere Stunde in diesem Badesaal aufhalten wollte, also machte ich mich auf den Rückweg zu der Stelle an der ich die Handtücher deponiert hatte. Direkt neben ihnen entdeckte ich zu meiner größten Überraschung feinsäuberlich über die Äste eines Baumes verteilt die Sachen, die einst meiner Mutter gehört hatten und die nun ich tragen sollte. Meine Sachen hingegen waren spurlos verschwunden. Ich nahm es zur Kenntnis und beschloss gar nicht erst zu fragen, wie das passiert war.

Beim Abtrocknen stellte ich fest, dass das Symbol meines Schwertes nun mehr als deutlich auf meinem linken Oberschenkel zu sehen war. Das dunkle schwarz des Tattoos hob sich deutlich von meinem ansonsten eher hellen Hautton ab. Na prima, wenn das ein Dämon sieht, gehen die Schwierigkeiten erst richtig los. Zum Glück verbarg, die enganliegende schwarze Hose es vollständig.

Nachdem meine Haare endlich wieder halbwegs trocken waren konnte ich auch ohne Probleme in das ebenfalls engsitzende Top schlüpfen, das knapp über meinem Baunabel endete. Ein umgedrehtes V in der Mitte ließ es sogar noch kürzer erscheinen. Dafür hatte es dann allerdings einen Rollkragen und saß im Brustbereich dermaßen fest, das ich dachte es würde bei der nächstbesten Bewegung mit Sicherheit reißen, aber der Stoff erwies sich als elastischer als ich dachte. Er saß zwar Hauteng machte aber trotzdem jede noch so schwungvolle Bewegung mit.

Die Jacke mit den halbdurchsichtigen Ärmeln legte ich mit größter Vorsicht um. Ich wollte die Nähe meiner Mutter so lange wie möglich spüren. Als der Stoff der Jacke meine Haut berührte hatte ich fast den Eindruck als wenn mich meine Mutter sanft umarmen würde. Es war fast so als wollte ein kleiner Teil von ihr mir zu verstehen geben, das sie immer bei mir sein würde. Ich schlang die Arme um meinen Körper und genoss diesen Moment, doch nach einiger Zeit war er plötzlich vorbei. Scheinbar gönnt man mir doch keine allzu lange Pause...

Während ich mir die Handschuhe überzog, die irgendwie zu diesem Outfit gehörten wünschte ich mir inständig einen Spiegel, der dann auch urplötzlich keinen halben Meter von mir entfernt erschien. Etwas mulmig wurde mir bei dem Anblick der sich mir bot schon.

Die blauen Augen die immer noch von einem dunklem Schleier gezeichnet waren verliehen der in schwarzes Lackleder und Latex gekleideten Person etwas derart mysteriöuses, das man sicher sein könnte kein Wesen aus dieser Welt vor sich zu haben. Meine Haare, die sich offen über meine Schultern und meinen Rücken wellten taten ihr übriges.

Doch ehe ich mir darüber weiter Gedanken machen konnte verschwamm mein Spiegelbild und gab den Blick auf einen unruhig hin und her laufenden Uriel frei. Anscheinend wartet er auf mich. Gut, da sich der Spiegel verändert hat nehme ich an, das dies mein Weg zu ihm sein soll. Vorsichtig tastete ich mit einer Hand über die glatte Oberfläche, die fast sofort darunter nachgab. Es war also wirklich ein Portal. Mit einem Schritt stand ich auf der anderen Seite und konnte deutlich hören wie Uriel scharf die Luft einsog. Er starrte mich an als wäre ich ein Geist und ich konnte mir schon denken warum. Wenn ich richtig lag, dann sah ich meiner Mutter momentan zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick...

02-05-14

_Next: Part 16 – Hades and hell_

Defunciongmx.de


	17. Part 16

02-05-15

**Love of an angel**

Part 16

Hades and hell

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Uriel sich wieder so weit im Griff hatte, das ihn mein Anblick nicht mehr bei jeder Bewegung dich ich machte fesselte. Er räusperte sich hörbar um sich wieder in Gewalt zu bekommen. Ich musste schmunzeln als ich auf seinen Wangen einen leichten Rotton bemerkte.

„Und, wie hat es dir gefallen?" Ich lächelte ihn gewinnend an und merkte wie er abermals rot wurde.

„Danke, es war fantastisch. Ich bin euch zu Dank verpflichtet Uriel-sama." Eine leichte Verbeugung andeutend (natürlich hat er gemerkt, das ich es damit nicht ganz so ernst gemeint habe, aber er sagte nichts) ging ich an ihm vorbei und genoss die Aussicht aus einem der riesigen Fenster des Raums. Der Hades breitete sich unter mir wie eine endlose grüne Ebene des Amazonas aus. Anscheinend liebt Uriel die Pflanzenwelt Assias ebenso sehr wie ich.

„Woher wusstest du, das mir lediglich eine warme Dusche gefehlt hat?" Wieder dauerte es etwas bis er mir antwortete. Ich war mir sicher, das er immer noch mit meiner Ähnlichkeit zu meiner Mutter zu kämpfen hatte, aber sehen konnte ich es nicht. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Oh, nur so ein Gedanke..." Wir mussten beide Lachen, aber irgendwie wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, das der Satz nicht vollständig war. Es schien als wollte er noch anfügen, Alec hat es auch immer genossen.

„Erzähl mir von ihr." Keine Reaktion. Weiß er etwa nicht wenn ich meine oder ist es für ihn nur schwierig darüber zu sprechen? Ich wollte bei ihm keine alten Wunden aufreißen (meinen eigenen waren mir immer noch zu schmerzhaft bewusst), aber er ist der Einzige, der mir etwas über sie erzählen kann ohne das ich befürchten muß das es sich um die Verherrlichung eines Engels handelt.

„Meine Mutter, du liebst sie immer noch, oder?" Irgendetwas fiel hinter mir polternd zu Boden, aber ich drehte mich nicht um. Weder wollte ich es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen noch, das mir seine Ähnlichkeit mit Remiriel wieder zu Kopf stieg. Wir beide hatten arg damit zu kämpfen das der jeweils Andere demjenigen ähnelte, dem wir einst unser Herz geschenkt hatten. Es dauerte sehr lange bis er meine Frage beantwortete und ich war sehr überrascht, das er es so ausführlich tat.

Er hatte meine Mutter das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen, als er noch Kadett war und sie im Garten Eden streng bewacht wurde. Erst als sie sich frei in den Himmeln bewegte gelang es ihm sie näher kennen zu lernen. Laut ihm war sie eine einzigartige Persönlichkeit, die sehr genau wusste, was sie wollte und bereit war dafür ziemlich viel zu riskieren. (Ein Punkt in dem wir uns ähnelten.) Viel eher ein Kriegsherr als eine Frau, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran sein Herz an sie zu verlieren, obwohl er sehr genau wusste, das Liebe gerade unter Engeln verboten ist. Er hat ihr nie sagen können was er für sie empfindet, erst jetzt als der Messias, wie er Setsuna nannte, zu ihm gekommen war konnte er sich seinen Gefühlen stellen. Doch es war bereits viel zu spät. Sie war längst nicht mehr und Setsuna besaß keinerlei Erinnerungen daran, was Alexiels Leben betraf. Wir hatten beide unsere Chance verpasst jemanden, den wir über alles lieben Lebwohl zu sagen. Doch für mich hatte es noch eine zweite Chance gegeben, aber Uriel? Wird er sich je von ihr verabschieden können?

Je mehr er mir erzählte, desto besser konnte verstehen warum er sich in die Tiefen des Hades geflüchtet hatte. Wo sonst hätte er sich mit seinem Schmerz besser vergraben können wenn nicht hier? Kein anderer Engel ist befügt dieses Reich zu betreten. Hier konnte er allein sein und um sie trauren. Doch wie lange noch? Der Engel, den er geliebt hat gibt es nicht mehr. Es ist nur noch ihre Seele übrig, die sich nicht daran erinnert, das sie einst einer der mächtigsten Engel des Himmels war.

Was will er noch hier? Warum kehrt er nicht einfach zurück und versucht sein Urteil rückgängig zu machen? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein ihre Seele wieder mit ihrem Körper zu vereinen. Ich fragte ihn danach und mit unsäglich trauriger Stimme erklärte er mir, das selbst wenn das möglich wäre zuerst der Messias sterben müsste um ihre Seele wieder freizugeben. Doch das war unmöglich. Der Messias wurde gebraucht um Adam Kadmon, der von den Engeln aber meist Serafita genannt wird zu befreien. Sein Gefängnis befindet sich irgendwo in Atziluth. Nur wo kann niemand sagen.

Es gab nur diesen Weg um die Welt des Materiellen, Assia zu retten. Adam Kadmon hatte die Zeit dort in dem Moment bevor Alexiel erwachte angehalten und somit die vollständige Zerstörung Assias verhindert, doch seine Kräfte werden immer schwächer je mehr Zeit vergeht und wenn man ihn nicht befreit ist letztendlich auch Assia auf ewig verloren.

Deshalb konnte und wollte Uriel Setsuna nicht töten. Für die Rettung Assias ist die Kraft des Messias, die weder der eines Engels, noch der eines Dämons gleicht notwendig. Ohne sie wird die Welt der Menschen aufhören zu existieren.

Ich stand kurz vor einem Lachanfall, als ich mir Setsuna als ruhmreichen Retter der Welt vorstellte, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit des Ganzen ließ das nicht zu. Ich zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran, das Uriel mir die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und nachdem mir jetzt endlich die näheren Zusammenhänge klar waren begann ich einiges besser zu verstehen. Ich werde wohl nicht drum herum kommen diesem Idioten dabei zu helfen die Welt zu retten. Alleine schafft er es doch höchstens sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht daran, das er loszieht seine Welt zu retten, bevor er nicht weiß, das Sara sich in Sicherheit befindet. In dieser Hinsicht ist er leider ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Erst der Mensch den ich liebe, dann der Rest der Welt. Punkt, aus, Ende, Schluß! Das ist Setsuna wie er leibt uns lebt.

Da ich aber ebenso wenig wie Uriel wollte ich, das Assia zerstört wurde saß schließlich zusammen mit ihm über einer holographischen Projektion aller drei Welten um herauszufinden wie schwierig es letztendlich sein würde Adam Kadmon zu befreien. Wie sich herausstellte quasi unmöglich.

Atziluth lag tief in Ethemenanki, dem höchsten aller Himmel. Dort haben einzig der Schöpfer und von ihm ausgewählte Engel Zutritt. Auf normalen Weg dort hinein zu gelangen wäre ein ähnliches Unterfangen wie der Versuch Fort Knox mit Hilfe eines Dietrichs und einer Stange Dynamit zu knacken. Und selbst das würde auf einen Versuch ankommen.

Unmöglich, was heißt das schon! In letzter Zeit ist soviel passiert, das dieses Wort schon nicht mehr ernst zu nehmen ist. Nachdenklich glitt ich mit dem Finger über jede einzelne Ebene des Himmels. Die Himmel liegen direkt übereinander, also ist es der Versuch in ein Hochhaus zu gelangen ohne in jedem Stock gesehen zu werden. Bis Yetzirah wird es wohl keine ernst zunehmenden Probleme geben, aber Beriah macht mir Sorgen. Dort laufen so viele gut ausgebildete Engel rum, das man einen wirklich verdammt guten Plan braucht um ungesehen an ihnen vorbei zu kommen. Das wird nicht leicht. Am Besten wäre irgendein Ablenkungsmanöver...

„Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen bist du entschlossen es zu versuchen." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als mich Uriels sanfte Stimme aus meinen Gedanken rieß. Ich lächelte ihn entschuldigend an bevor ich langsam in die Knie ging um mir die Flure der Hölle ebenfalls anzusehen. Immerhin muss ich bevor ich mich dem Himmel widme noch etwas wichtiges in Sheol besorgen.

„Stimmt, aber erst wenn ich etwas anderes erledigt habe." Er nahm zur Kenntnis, das ich mich nun ausgiebig den Fluren der Hölle widmete und hier und da Verwünschungen ausstieß, als mir wieder einfiel welche Abart der Dämonen mich dort erwarteten. Mein Gehirn begann auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten und nach und nach verschwand beinahe jedes Hindernis wie von selbst. Es wird zwar einfacher werden als nach Atzulith zu gelangen, aber leicht ist es nicht.

„Meinst du nicht es wäre besser den Messias über deine Pläne zu informieren?" Nachdenklich betrachtet ich die Nachbildung Assias die zwischen den Welten schwebte und in einem angenehmen Blauton erstrahlte. Wie lange habe ich jetzt schon in dieser Welt gelebt? Wie lange hat sie mich beschützt?

„Glaubst du ernsthaft er würde es verstehen?" Ganz zu schweigen davon, das ich nicht will, das sich der Kleine unnötig gefährdet. Das darf ich ihm so wieso nicht sagen. Ansonsten kann ich mich auf was gefasst machen. Hmm... es sieht fast so aus als würde man Assia vom Weltraum aus betrachten. Vielleicht sollte ich mir diesen Wunsch eines Tages doch noch erfüllen. Einmal im Spaceshuttle um Assia kreisen...

„Du willst also allein gehen?" Ich sah kurz an dem Hologramm vorbei und verdrängte meine Tagträume so gut es eben ging.

„Was denn sonst? Mich können sich nicht töten. Ihn schon." Er seufzte leicht als hätte er mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.

„Du bist wie Alec. Bei ihr war es ganz genauso. Wenn sie sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte dann konnte sie nichts und niemand mehr davon abbringen." Bin ich ihr wirklich so ähnlich? Nachdenklich stand ich auf und legte meine Hände um das flackernde Bild Assias. Diese Welt wirkt so zerbrechlich... fast wie eine gläserne Murmel, die zerspringt sobald man sie so fallen lässt...

„Versteh es bitte nicht falsch. Ich tue das nicht um Setsuna zu beschützen. Das ist bei dem Chaoten gar nicht möglich. Ich mache das weil ich nicht will, das Assia zerstört wird. Ich liebe diese Welt viel zu sehr als das ich das zu zulassen könnte." Wie auch? In dieser Welt bin ich aufgewachsen. Sie hat mich beschützt seit ich klein war. Da ist doch selbstverständlich, das ich jetzt meinen Teil dazu beitrage um sie zu schützen. Er lächelte mich sanft an.

„Dann wird es wohl allmählich Zeit, das ihr euch auf den Weg macht." Reiflich verblüfft sah ich ihn an. So schnell? Ich habe mich gerade daran gewöhnt hier zu sein, aber er hat recht. Je länger wir warten desto knapper wird die Zeit um Assia zu retten.

Gelassen folgte ich ihm, als er in den Teil des Palastes zurückkehrte in dem sich Setsuna und Katou aufhielten. Uriel verzichtete darauf ihnen zu erklären was er und ich solange miteinander zu besprechen hatten und erklärte Setsuna ziemlich schnell, das dieser sich bereits seit fünf Tagen im Hades befand und es wirklich allerhöchste Eisenbahn für ihn wird zurück zu kehren. Woraufhin dieser eine innere Krise bekam. Sein Körper wurde nämlich lediglich durch die Klinge von Nanatsusaya mitama no tsurugi, dem Schwert das einst Alexiel gehörte, am Leben erhalten, allerdings nur für eine Woche und die war jetzt fast um.

Es war herrlich mit an zusehen, wie er und Katou stritten wer nun mehr schuld an dieser Misere hatte. Ich nickte Uriel kurz zu als er mich fragend ansah. Ich hatte nicht vor die Beiden auf ihrem Weg zu begleiten. Wenn sie wirklich in Lage sein wollen Sara zu retten und Adam Kadmon zu befreien müssen sie es alleine schaffen. Ich darf ihnen nicht helfen. Den Beiden fiel das natürlich erst auf als sie bereits auf dem Rücken von Nidheg saßen. Fast wäre Setsuna von dort wieder runtergesprungen nur um mich einzusammeln, aber zum Glück hielt ihn Katou mit mehren Verwünschungen grob zurück.

„Macht euch mal keine Sorgen um mich! Wir sehen uns in der Hölle wieder!" Zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte machte Setsuna das Victory Zeichen während Katou sich nur an den Kopf fasste, irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelte und dafür schließlich eine Kopfnuss kassierte. Langsam und eindrucksvoll erhob sich Uriels Drache Nidheg in die Lüfte. Lachend sah ich ihnen nach, bis sie außer Sicht waren.

„Sind die immer so?" Auf meine Frage verzog sich Uriels Gesicht leicht.

„Ja, leider." Mühselig versuchte ich bei seinem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu lachen, aber es klappte nicht. Wir blieben noch eine ganze Weile draußen stehen, bis Doll mit der Nachricht ankam, das Enra-Ou vor Wut kochte. Weshalb war nicht sonderlich schwer zu erraten. Bestimmt hatten Setsuna und Katou sich etwas einfallen lassen um an dem Wächter des Hades vorbeizukommen.

Uriel ließ sich davon genauso wenig stören wie ich und lud mich erst mal zu einer weiteren Tasse Tee ein. Im Gegensatz zu den beiden Chaoten hatte ich nämlich alle Zeit der Welt um mich auf den Rückweg zu machen und somit die Chance von Uriel noch mehr über meine Mutter zu erfahren und die war mehr als nur verlockend. Bei der Gelegenheit fiel ihm auch prompt ein das er vergessen hatte den beiden zu sagen, das die Zeit im Hades langsamer verstrich als auf Erden. (Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck konnte ich wirklich nicht mehr!)

Nach fast zwei Stunden hielt ich es dann doch nicht mehr aus. Es war unruhig im Hades geworden und das übertrug sich auch auf mich. Ich hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen. Zum Glück verstand Uriel mich auch ohne große Erklärungen und bot sich sogar an mir den Weg ein klein wenig zu erleichtern. Das Angebot überraschte mich zwar etwas (immerhin hinterging er damit Enra-Ou und somit einen seiner wichtigsten Verbündeten), aber sollte ich nein sagen?

So fand ich mich keine Minute später in Anagura wieder und war doch sichtlich erstaunt, das meine Reise (im Gegensatz zu vorher) doch recht angenehm verlaufen war. Noch überraschter war ich allerdings, als plötzlich zu Boden geworfen wurde und eine raue, warme Zunge in meinem Gesicht spürte.

„Ist ja gut!" Lachend vergrub ich meine Hände in dem weichen Fell über mir.

„Cee! Lass mich doch aufstehen." Natürlich ließ er das erst zu nachdem er sich mindestens zwanzig mal vergewissert hatte, das ich nicht plötzlich wieder verschwinden würde. Endlich machte er einen Satz zur Seite und gab mir somit Gelegenheit wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er hatte die Wolfsgestalt beibehalten und flitzte nun wie von der Tarantel gestochen um mich herum, während sein Schwanz hin und her schlug, als würde er damit jeden Moment abheben wollen. Anscheinend hat er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich gemacht. Lächelnd kraulte ich ihn hinter den Ohren, was ihn aber auch nicht ruhiger machte. Wenigstens hat er nicht angefangen zu bellen. Als ich endlich dazu kam mir meine Umgebung näher zu betrachten musste ich erst mal verblüfft Luft holen. Was ist denn hier los?

„Kira-chan, was zum Henker machst du da?" Mit einer Hand hielt er einen wild um sich schlagenden Dämon fest, der sich mit diversen Beschimpfungen nicht weiter zurückhielt. Nur nutzte ihm das herzlich wenig. Kira ließ ihn auch weiterhin in der Luft zappeln.

„Oh Shao-chan." Er hatte seinen Kopf etwas gedreht, aber sein Opfer immer noch nicht losgelassen. Als ich den kleinen Dämon erkannte, der mich bei meiner Ankunft so freundlich begrüßt hatte musste ich schmunzeln. So wie Kira mit ihm umspringt könnte man glatt meinen er sei harmlos.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören." Charmant wie immer. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihn an. Er hat meine Frage komplett ignoriert. Plötzlich bekam ich keine Luft mehr.

„Alexiel-sama!" Verblüfft stellte ich fest, das mich eine kleine Dämon von hinten festumklammerte. Mühselig befreite ich mich von ihr. (Hat was von einer Stahlklammer.)

„Hör mal Kleines, das ist zwar nett gemeint, aber-" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck bekam ich meine Bewegungsfreiheit wieder.

„-ich bin nicht Alexiel." Als sie mein Gesicht sah wurde das anscheinend auch ihr klar. Enttäuscht ließ sie sich auf die Stufen vor Setsunas Körper fallen. Kinder!

„Prinzessin!" Die Stimme des kleinen Dämons klang sichtlich besorgt. Langsam frage ich mich warum Kira ihn immer noch festhält. Er stellt doch nun wirklich keine ernsthafte Bedrohung dar. Die kleine Dämonin hingegen saß zu tiefst deprimiert auf der Treppe. Irgendwie war ich mir unschlüssig was ich nun tun sollte. Einerseits empfand ich Mitleid mit dem kleinen Dämon, der da so verloren an Kiras Arm hing, doch andererseits konnte ich mir sehr genau denken, das Kira einen verdammt guten Grund dafür hatte. Also gab ich Cee einen Wink, damit er sich um die Kleine Dämonin kümmerte, die von Minute zu Minute verlorener wirkte. Wenn es darum ging einen auf absolut kuschelbedürftigen Hund zu machen war er ein echter Meister. Es gab eigentlich nichts was ihm mehr Spaß machte. Na ja, außer vielleicht Engel anknabbern, aber die gibt es hier ja weit und breit nicht. Er konnte sich somit voll und ganz damit beschäftigen einen auf armer, verlassener Hund zu machen, den keiner lieb hat. Und wie immer reichte ein Blick aus seinen treuen, braunen Hunde- äh in diesem Fall Wolfsaugen um augenblicklich mit Streicheleinheiten nur so überschüttet zu werden. Wenn er sich jemals als gefährliches Höllenwesen entpuppen sollte freß ich einen Besen.

Kiras Gesichtsausdruck sprach in diesem Augenblick ebenfalls Bände und ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Durch Zufall entdeckte ich das der kleine Dämon, der übrigens immer noch von Kira festgehalten wurde (manchmal kann er ein echter Sadist sein) einen Doppelgänger hatte. Oder besser so etwas wie eine Zwillingsschwester. Sie stand genau wie ich ziemlich unschlüssig in der Gegend herum und fragte sich wohl auch gerade was sie am Besten machen sollte. Wenigstens schien sie erleichtert zu sein, das Cee die kleine Dämonin so erfolgreich aufmunterte.

Nachdem Kiras Bündel in eine ganze zeitlang durch die Bank beleidigt hatte folgte er schließlich dessen Wunsch und ließ ihn los. Wobei loslassen das falsche Wort ist. Wegwerfen triffst eher. Der Kleine landete genau auf Setsuna und hatte sich wohl mehr aus Reflex als aus Absicht an dem Dolch, der aus dessen Brust ragte festgehalten mit dem Ergebnis das er diesen nun in der Hand hielt. Klasse, ist das nicht genau das Ding das Setsunas Körper am Leben erhält? Tja, damit dürfte er jetzt wohl endgültig tot sein.

Ich sah Kira an, der den kleinen Dämon und dieser abwechselnd den Dolch, Setsunas Körper und Kiras reglosen Gesichtsausdruck. Verzweifelt versuchte er so etwas wie eine Erklärung zusammen zu bekommen, das heißt bevor die kleine Dämonin einen Wutanfall bekam, der seinesgleichen suchte. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatte sie die Umgebung so weit in Schutt und Asche gelegt, das ich mir allmählich doch langsam Sorgen um meinen Gesundheitszustand machte. Zum Glück richtete sich ihr Zorn zum Großteil gegen armen Voice (bei der Brüllerei war es nicht sonderlich schwer den Namen zu verstehen), der kaum wusste wie ihm geschah, als ihn plötzlich von hinten ein paar kräftige Dämonen packten und in eine Zelle beförderten. Soviel war wenigstens den Anweisungen der kleinen Dämonin zu entnehmen. Aber an Ruhe war danach beim Weitem nicht zu denken. Jeder Versuch die Kleine zu beruhigen scheiterte im Ansatz. Es wurde sogar so schlimm, das Cee sich wieder auf seine Beschützerrolle besann und sich vor mich stellte. Seine Augen hatten schon seit geraumer Zeit wieder einen roten Farbton angenommen.

Da mir etwas an meinem Wohlbefinden lag zog ich es wie Kira vor erst einmal einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu wahren, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und folgte ihm durch die Flure des Palastes von Gehenna. Man schenkte uns kaum Beachtung, da alles und jeder versuchte die Prinzessin zu beruhigen, was dem Versuch gleichkam einen Vulkan zum erlöschen zu bringen. Einer nach dem Anderen kam mehr oder weniger ramponiert wieder zurück. Wenigstens gab mir dieser Zwischenfall die Chance von Kira zu erfahren, was inzwischen alles so passiert war.

Es stellte sich heraus, das Uriel mich doch ganz gut informiert hatte. Nur was Setsunas Körper in der Hölle suchte hatte er ausgelassen. Laut Kira war die kleine Dämonin der letzte Drachenmeister in Anagura und außerdem die Thronerbin von Gehenna. Kurai, vierzehntes Kind der Gehenna Blutlinie und damit der derzeitige und gleichzeitig auch der letzte Drachenmeister wenn man nach dem genauen Titel ging. (Wie auch immer.) Sie hatte Alexiel im großen Krieg der Engel kennengelernt (das muss in der Zeit gewesen sein, als ich ohne Gedächtnis durch die Gegend gelaufen bin) und ihr Treue geschworen, da sie beide das selbe Ziel verfolgten. Eine Welt in der es weder Engel noch Dämonen gibt und jeder gleichberechtigt ist. Die Vorstellung gefällt mir, aber laut Kira endete der Krieg abrupt, als Alexiel gefangen genommen wurde. Die Dämonen, vor allem die Oger wurden niedergemacht und nur wenige von ihnen überlebten. Durch die Umweltverschmutzung der Menschen waren sie zu schwach geworden um sich allein verteidigen zu können. Doch bevor er mich oder ich ihn nach dem fragen konnte was noch alles so passiert war landete der nächste Kandidat, der versucht hatte die Prinzessin zu beruhigen vor unseren Füßen. Alle Achtung die Kleine weiß wie man jemanden Feuer unter dem Hintern macht. Der hier qualmt sogar noch.

„Ganz schön gereizt die Kleine." Wahrscheinlich war der plötzlich vom Boden hochgezogene Dämon überraschter als wir über Arakunes Auftauchen. Ganz schön kräftig.

„Arakune-sama!" Sie begrüßte mich mit einem Zwinkern, bevor sie ein paar Dämonen den Befehlt erteilte Wache zu halten und ihr sofort bescheid zu geben, wenn sich die Prinzessin wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Argh! Das so was passieren musste! Und jetzt?" Sie fasste sich mit einer theatralischen Geste an den Kopf, was mich zu einem Lächeln verleitete. Ganz die große Schwester. Kira hatte mein Lächeln bemerkt und machte eine Geste, die mir wohl sagen sollte, das diese Dämonin nicht ganz so sehr Frau war wie ich vermutete. DAS soll ein Kerl sein! Ungläubig starrte ich abwechselnd sie und Kira an. Natürlich merkte sie es und wirbelte prompt herum.

„Entschuldige? Was war das?" Vorsichtshalber wich ich einen Schritt zurück. Doch bevor sie sich einen von uns schnappen konnte rettete Kira uns.

„Riecht ihr das auch?" Verwundert über diese Frage stoppte sie mitten in der Bewegung und sah sich prüfend um. Auch ich versuchte herauszubekommen was er meinte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein scharfer Geruch in meine Nase fuhr. Schwefel!

Ich sah Kira an, der lediglich ein Nicken andeutete. Das plötzliche Auftreten dieses Geruches konnte nur eines bedeuten. Ein Erzdämon hält sich in unserer unmittelbaren Nähe auf. Arakune schien das ebenfalls zu wissen und stürmte dicht gefolgt von einigen Wachen in den Raum in dem sich die Prinzessin befand. Was sucht ein Erzdämon in Anagura?

„Warum bist du ihnen nicht gefolgt?" Kiras Blick lag forschend auf mir.

„Ehrlich?" Er nickte kurz.

„Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis einem Erzdämon zu begegnen." Diese Antwort schien ihm vorerst zu genügen, denn er lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Wand. Wann habe ich eigentlich aufgehört mich zu wundern, das er alles was hier geschieht so gelassen nimmt? Habe ich mich überhaupt gewundert ihn hier zu treffen?

„Und das du hältst du für klug?" Ich ließ mich neben ihn sinken.

„Ja. Erzdämonen sind so eine Sache für sich. Ich muss ihnen nicht unbedingt begegnen." Auch wenn es mich brennend interessiert was einer von ihnen hier sucht. Normalerweise halten die sich doch nur in Sheol auf. Merkwürdig...

„Hier, nimm das." Erstaunt sah ich seine Hand an, die mir eine silberne Spange vor die Nase hielt. Was soll das denn jetzt? Er lächelte mich gewinnend an.

„Für deine Haare. Du hast sie dir schon mindestens fünfzehnmal aus dem Gesicht gewischt." Wirklich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Danke." Mit wenigen Griffen hatte ich meine Haare zusammengebunden und er wirkte äußerst zu frieden mit sich und der Welt. Schön zu wissen, das er mir keine Fragen stellen wird ehe ich ihn darum bitte. Als sich uns jedoch ein immer wieder hinter sich blickender Cee näherte wurde er doch unruhig.

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich mir das mal ansehe." Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen sollte das eine Aufforderung sein.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich bleibe hier." Er nahm es zur Kenntnis und machte sich auf den Weg. Mir hingegen hatte schon Cees Auftauchen und Verhalten verraten, das mit diesem Erzdämon nicht zu spaßen war. Da ich aber auch nicht einsah einfach tatenlos in der Gegend herum zu sitzen machte ich eine Erkundungstour durch den Palast. Immerhin wollte ich wissen was mich in dieser Umgebung erwartete. Cee folgte mir wie immer als mein Schatten. Das ich ihn einfach so zurück gelassen hatte schien er mir doch übel zu nehmen. In den nächsten Tagen wird er wohl nicht mehr von meiner Seite weichen.

Der Palast war riesig, aber leider auch zum Großteil bereits zerstört. Viele der Gänge waren durch schier unüberwindliche Geröllberge verschüttet oder es fehlten gar ganze Flügel, dann endete der jeweilige Gang einfach vor einem Abgrund. Man hatte sehr gründlich dafür gesorgt, das sich dieses Volk nicht mehr erholen würde.

Als ich in den Kellergewölben ankam begegnete ich auch Voice wieder, der erst nachdem er eine halbe Stunde lang Kira und sämtliche Menschen verflucht hatte mal auf die Idee kam mich zu fragen was ich eigentlich von ihm wollte. Das ich mich lediglich auf einem Erkundigungsgang befand schien ihn nur noch mehr zu reizen. (Hat er etwa wirklich erwartet, das ich ihn aus seiner Zelle hole?) Nur im Gegensatz zu ihm war ich in der Lage unsere Unterhaltung zu beenden. Ich ging einfach und ließ ihn hinter mir weiter Zeter und Mordio schreien. Soll er doch sehen wie er alleine damit fertig wird.

Zum Abschluss meiner Tour beschloss ich mir noch einmal den Engelskristall anzusehen. Dank Cee musste ich auch nicht erst lange nach diesem Raum suchen. Er führte mich auf direktem Weg dorthin wobei ich bemerkte, das seine Augen immer noch rot leuchteten. Anscheinend hat er beschlossen deutlich zu machen, das er in diese Welt gehört. Kaum hatte ich den Raum betreten entdeckte ich auch schon Kira, der den Kristall mit einem merkwürdig verlorenen Blick ansah. Er also auch. Leise schlich ich mich näher an ihn heran, bis ich fast neben ihm stand.

„Sie ist wunderschön nicht?" Er zuckte zusammen als ich ihn ansprach. Er hat mich also wirklich nicht bemerkt.

„Ja, das ist sie." Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von dem Kristall abgewendet um mir zu antworten und ich folgte seinen Augen. Die ebenmäßigen Züge des Gesichtes waren durch den Kristall leicht verschwommenen, aber man erkannte trotzdem deutlich genug wer dieser Engel war. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Uriel hat recht. Sie ist meine Mutter, auch wenn mir das erst jetzt auffällt und bewusst ist. Die Tatsache, wie der Kristall ihre Züge verändert liefert den besten Beweis dafür. So verschwommen...

„Sie sieht aus wie in meiner Erinnerung."

„Du kennst sie!" Er sah mich an, als hätte ich gerade das Ende der Welt verkündet. Was soll's? Früher oder später wird er es sowieso erfahren. Warum nicht jetzt?

„Sicher, sie meine Mutter." Im entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, als er mich sprachlos anstarrte. Nach dem er seinen anfänglichen Schock (ich hätte es ihm vielleicht nicht ganz so direkt sagen sollen) überwunden hatte ging natürlich die Fragerei los. Irgendwie schaffte ich es seinen Redefluss (und das kommt selten vor) zu bremsen.

„Komm schon Kira-chan. Lass uns damit warten bis Setsuna ebenfalls hier ist." Damit hatte ich natürlich den Grundstein für die nächsten drei Dutzend Fragen gelegt und für seine Behauptung, das ich ihm ausweichen würde. Was vielleicht auch zutrifft.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange bis ich alle seine Fragen so weit beantwortet hatte, das er zufrieden war. Das Setsuna sich bereits auf dem Rückweg aus dem Hades befunden hatte als dieser kleine (?) Unfall passierte schien ihn doch reiflich zu erleichtern. Nur bleibt die Frage wie Setsunas Seele es schaffen soll in seinen Körper zurück zukehren wenn sie keine Bindung mehr daran hat. Schließlich kam Kira die rettende Idee. Er würde die Klinge des Dolches benutzen um seinen Geist mit dem von Setsuna zu verbinden und diesem so den Weg zu weisen. Ich bezweifele zwar, dass das klappt aber einen Versuch ist es alle mal Wert.

Er brauchte auch nicht sonderlich lange um diese Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Weder Kurais noch Arakunes Proteste konnten ihn daran hindern und es schien zu klappen. Selbst mir fiel Setsunas Anwesenheit auf, nachdem Kira gut und gerne drei Stunden über dem leblosen Köper gehockt hatte. (Dieses Durchhaltevermögen ist und bleibt einzigartig.) Nur konzentrierte sich diese Anwesenheit nicht in diesem Raum sondern...

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Kira auf und rannte in die Richtung aus der Setsunas Anwesenheit am deutlichsten zu spüren war. Ich wusste schon jetzt wohin ihn das führen würde. Der Raum mit dem Engelskristall!

Kaum hatten wir erreicht begann der Kristall auch schon zu zerbrechen, bis er schließlich Alexiels Körper freigab, der zärtlich von Kira aufgefangen wurde. Bei diesem Anblick würde mir ziemlich mulmig so wie Kira Alexiels Körper ansieht...

Oh man, meine Knie werden ganz weich. Kann es sein?

„Sempai...? Siehst... du? Wie… versprochen… …ich bin… zurück!" Ich blieb versteinert stehen als ich das hörte. Meine Gedanken waren plötzlich wie leergefegt.

„Se... SETSUNA?" Die beiden Dämoninen hatten den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Setsunas Seele hat sich in Alexiels Körper verirrt, da sein eigener nicht mehr lebt. Zurück zum Ursprung wenn man es so will. Oh man, zum Glück ist er ohnmächtig. Kira schien genau dasselbe zu denken wie ich. Sein Blick sprach Bände und auch ich schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Bitte laß ihn nicht aufwachen!

Nur leider würde er früher oder später würde sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangen und merken was los ist. Es wird uns also nicht erspart bleiben ihm DAS zu erklären. Was bleibt uns also übrig?

Wir verfrachteten ihn in ein Bett und begannen auf das Unvermeidliche zu warten. In diesem Fall war es das sprichwörtliche Abwarten und Tee trinken. Aber wenigstens bekam ich so die Gelegenheit endlich in Erfahrung zu bringen was meine beiden Freunde überhaupt in die Hölle verschlagen hatte und was ihnen alles wiederfahren war während ich mich mit Rosiel herumärgern musste. Nur erwähnte ich das nicht.

So wie es aussieht sind Rosiel und Catan nicht die einzigen Engel gewesen, die sich damals und Assia herumgetrieben haben um Alexiel zu suchen und die beiden Dämoninen, die immer wieder versuchten mich mit ihren Fragen zu löchern (Kira unterband es schließlich mit einem seiner berühmten Eisblicke) hatten dasselbe Ziel verfolgt. Sie wollten Alexiel wieder zu sich zurück holen um endlich den vernichtenden Schlag gegen die Engel ausführen zu können, die ihr Land einst zerstört hatten. Ich verkniff es mir darauf zu antworten.

Viel interessanter fand ich es herauszufinden warum Kira sich so ungefährdet unter den Dämonen bewegen konnte. Immerhin lebten in diesem Teil der Hölle zum Großteil Oger oder besser, der klägliche Rest dieses einst so zahlreichen Volkes, und die ernähren sich normalerweise von Menschenfleisch. Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, die Kurai fast dazu veranlasste ihm an den Hals zu springen erklärte er mir, das er die Seele von Nanatsusaya mitama no tsurugi, dem Schwert das einst Alexiel gehörte sei und durch Rosiels Blut, das im letzten Kampf zwischen diesen ungleichen Geschwistern auf ihn gefallen war, von seinem ursprünglichen Körper, dem Schwert, getrennt wurde. Von diesem Tag an hat er sein Dasein als Geist gefristet und immer wieder Körper von Sterbenden in der Umgebung von Alexiels Wiedergeburten übernommen um sie vor Gottes Programm, das ihr grausames Schicksal besiegelte zu schützen. Oder (laut Arakune) um wieder mir ihr vereint zu sein. Er war sogar so weit gegangen sie in einem dieser Leben zu töten, um ihr einen noch grausameren Tod zu ersparen. Nachdenklich schwenkte ich meine Teetasse hin und her. Das er ebenfalls kein Mensch ist scheint das Band, das uns verbindet nur verstärkt zu haben, aber...

Wie viel von dem was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe werde ich ihm erzählen können? Wie viel davon wird er verstehen? Wieviel verkraften können? Was werde ich ihm sagen wenn er mich fragt wo ich in der Zwischenzeit gewesen bin? Wird er verstehen warum ich ihm nie etwas von Catan oder Rosiel erzählt habe? Sicher, er weiß das ich einen Mitbewohner habe, der umwerfend aussehen muß, aber er hat ihn nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Geschweige denn, das ich ihm gegenüber erwähnt hätte, das dieser jemand ein Engel ist. Als ich seinen nachdenklichen Blick der auf mich gerichtet war bemerkte nippte ich kurz an dem Tee und beschloß mir vorerst keine Gedanken mehr um das was-wäre-wenn zu machen. Wenigstens solange, bis Setsuna aufwacht, dann werde ich um einige Antworten nicht mehr herumkommen...

Mit ein paar geschickt eingefädelten Fragen lenkte ich wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück und erfuhr, warum man an Kiras Aura kaum noch spüren konnte, das er kein Mensch ist. Vor elf Jahren hatte er einen Pakt mit dem sterbenden Sakuya Kira geschlossen und dann dessen Körper übernommen. Seit diesem Tag lebte er ständig in Setsunas Nähe und erfüllte gleichzeitig den Wunsch des kleinen Sakuyas nach Wissen und Büchern. Einzig was seinen Vater betraf verhielt er sich wie das Letzte. Er hatte Sakuya versprechen müssen alles zu tun um nicht von seinem Vater geliebt zu werden, damit dieser nicht noch einmal den Verlust seines Sohnes überwinden müsste. Aus eigener Erfahrung konnte ich das nur bestätigen. Er hat wirklich alles getan um das zu schaffen. Drogen, Alkohol, Frauen, Schlägereien und diverse kleinere Verbrechen standen quasi auf seiner Tagesordnung. Unmöglich einen Tag zu nennen an dem das mal nicht so gewesen ist. Und ich habe nie gemerkt, das er kein Mensch ist. Unglaublich!

Als ich ihm das sagte schüttelte er lachend den Kopf. Er meinte es hätte ihn auch sehr verwundert, wenn es gerade mir aufgefallen wäre wenn selbst Engel es nicht auf Anhieb merken. Er roch jetzt nach Mensch und war damit voll und ganz zu frieden. Vielleicht sollte ich mich damit abfinden, aber irgendetwas verschweigt er mir nach wie vor...

Ich verzichtete darauf ihn zu fragen was. Früher oder später werde ich es ohnehin erfahren. Er hat schon immer gewusst wann der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist um jemanden ein Geheimnis oder zwei anzuvertrauen. Ich wünschte nur ich würde dieses Talent ebenfalls besitzen...

Unsere Vereinbarung, die wir vor dem Engelskristall geschlossen hatten hielt mich nach wie vor davon ab schon jetzt ein Wort über Dinge zu verlieren, die hier schwer wiegen würden. Ich frage mich wo ich überhaupt anfangen soll ihnen alles zu erklären...

Auch Kira erwähnte nicht das Geringste davon und fast machte es mir ein schlechtes Gewissen ihm überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Aber es schien nicht weiter zu stören. Er versuchte nicht mich zu bedrängen und wechselte als die beiden Dämoninen wieder einmal darauf kamen wie ich es denn geschafft hätte heil aus dem Hades zurück zu kehren, elegant das Thema in dem er mir erst einmal ausführlich erklärte wie er und Setsuna die Beiden überhaupt kennen gelernt hatten und wie sie Setsunas Körper unbeschadet nach Gehenna gebracht hatten. Ich warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick mit einem leisen Danke zu, das außer uns beiden niemand hörte.

Als der gellende Schrei einer Frau durch die Gänge des Palastes halte wurde unser Gespräch abprupt unterbrochen. Er ist also wach. Gelassen stellte ich meine Tasse Tee ab und reichte Arakune ein Taschentuch. Sie hatte es im Gegensatz zu mir geschafft ihren Tee einmal quer über den Tisch und sich selbst zu verteilen.

„Danke." Ich winkte ab und sah Kira fragend an. Nach meiner Meinung war er derjenige von uns Beiden der Setsuna beibringen sollte was mit ihm passiert war. Immerhin kennt er ihn schon eine ganze Weile länger als ich. Er nickte kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach nebenan. Nachdem sich Setsuna erst einmal eine ganze Weile darüber aufgeregt hatte wie er nun aussah schaffte es Kira endlich ihm zu sagen, das sein eigentlicher Körper tot war. Der Schock saß. Setsuna wurde kreidebleich. Hilfesuchend sah er abwechselnd mich, Arakune, Kira und Kurai an.

„Hey ihr! Was ist...! Habt ihr mir sonst nichts zu sagen!" Ich konnte lediglich unentschlossen mit den Schultern zucken, während Kira ihm breit grinsend ein Welcome back entgegnete.

„Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, oder!" Sehen wir so aus als hätten wir die Patentlösung für das Problem im Ärmel versteckt?

„Immerhin besser als tot zu sein. Meinst du nicht?" Der Blick mit dem er mich daraufhin segnete zeigt deutlich was er davon hielt und für einen kurzen Moment sah ich das Bild meiner Mutter vor mir, wie sie mich wegen irgendeiner Dummheit genauso angesehen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Vision zu vertreiben, aber es klappte nicht. Immer wieder schoben sich Erinnerungsfetzen über die Gegenwart. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse werde ich zu Setsuna bald Mutter sagen. Eine völlig absurde Vorstellung!

„Hey, Shao was ist los mit dir?" Das Alexiels Gesicht plötzlich nur noch eine Handbreit von meinem entfernt war verpasste mir fast einen Herzinfarkt. Zum ersten mal seit Jahren sah ich wieder in das Gesicht meiner Mutter und in ihrem Körper steckte jemand anders. Vorsichtig streckte ich eine Hand aus und fuhr leicht über ihre Wange. Warum kann es nicht sie sein?

„Ähhh. Shao?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen als ich den Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, der so gar nicht zu diesem Antlitz passen wollte. Ich hatte mich hinreißen lassen. Mist!

„Tut mir leid, aber du siehst ihr einfach zu ähnlich. Entschuldige" Kira warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Ich verstand. Er wollte ebenfalls nicht, das es schon jetzt jemand erfuhr. Wahrscheinlich ist es sowieso das Beste wenn es so wenig wie möglich wissen. Die Tochter eines solchen Engels in der Hölle, da wird bestimmt nicht nur ein Dämon auf dumme Gedanken kommen.

„Ich! Wem?" Ich biß mir auf die Lippen. Soll ich es ihm nicht doch jetzt schon sagen? Es ist so schwer wenn er in diesem Körper steckt. Ich sehe laufend ihr Bild vor mir. Im letzten Moment schaffte es Kira mich zu retten. Er schnappte sich einfach Setsunas, das heißt eigentlich in diesem Fall Alexiels Arm und zog ihn mit sich in den Raum wo Setsunas eigentlicher Körper aufgebahrt war. Erleichtert schloß ich mich ihnen an. Ich war für jede Gnadenfrist dankbar, denn es würde ohnehin schwer genug werden ihnen das alles zu erklären. Ich hoffe nur, das sie es auch verstehen...

„Arschkalt...! Ich bin wohl wirklich tot." Setsunas ruhige Stimme während er das sagte irritierte mich zutiefst. Zweifelnd sah ich Kira an, der sich neben Setsunas leblosen Körper gesetzt hatte. Auch ihm schien die ganze Sache merkwürdig vorzukommen. So wie es aussieht wird das nachher ein verdammt langes Gespräch.

„Aua! Laßt los ihr Dummbratzen!" Resigniert ließ ich den Kopf sinken als ich sah wenn sie da in den Saal führten. Muß das jetzt sein? Anfangs schien Setsuna nichts mit dem kleinen Dämon anfangen zu können, erst nachdem Kurai ihm sagte, das es Voice war, der Nanatsusaya aus seinem Körper gezogen hatte änderte sich sein Verhalten schlagartig. Er wurde sogar richtig wütend als der Kleine (clever wie man eben als Dämon ist) auch noch begann ihn zu provozieren. Ein Blick in die unmittelbare Umgebung verriet mir, das ich nicht die Einzige war, die Voice schon das Zeitliche segnen sah. Kurai stand kurz davor einzugreifen, als sich Setsunas Verhalten urplötzlich änderte. Auf einmal hatte er seinen alten Humor wieder und nichts konnte diese Laune mehr ändern. Ich stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er sich Voice schnappte und ihn durchknuddelte. Er ist also immer noch der Alte.

Diese Art, blitzschnell umzuschlagen... Ist das Kira? Aber er sagt doch gar nichts, oder? Verwundert sah ich ihn an, aber er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

...erinnert mich an irgendwenn... Sein Blick fiel nachdenklich auf mich.

„Vergiß es!" So verhalte ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht! Perplex sah er mich an. Er hat also wirklich nichts gesagt, aber wie? Weiter kam ich nicht. Entschlossen schnappte er sich meine Hand und zog mich aus dem Saal. Erst als wir schon in einem anderen Teil des Palastes waren ließ er mich wieder Luft holen.

„Shao was war das gerade!" Ich versuchte abzuwinken und ihm zu sagen, dass da gar nichts war, aber er ließ sich nicht so einfach abspeisen.

„Verdammt noch mal Shao! Sag mir endlich was mit dir los ist." Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und sah ihn fest an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände, er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich und das bestimmt nicht nur weil ich mich seit meiner Rückkehr aus dem Hades so merkwürdig benahm.

„Ich wünschte das könnte ich, aber ich verstehe es ja selbst kaum." Er wurde nachdenklich und begann unruhig hin und her zu laufen.

„Du hast doch vorhin meine Gedanken gelesen, oder?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kann sein, aber ich war mir sicher, das du klar und deutlich mit mir gesprochen hast. Sonst hätte ich wohl kaum darauf geantwortet." Er murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin und keilte mich dann an der Wand ein. Seine dunklen Augen lagen forschend auf meinem Gesicht und plötzlich wurde er mir unheimlich.

„Du kein Mensch. Mit allem was du bisher getan hast kannst du kein Mensch sein." Ich schluckte. Er hat es verdammt schnell erkannt, aber kann ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Verdammt noch mal! Warum bin ich nur so unsicher? Er ist einer meiner besten Freund und früher oder später muß ich es ihm doch sagen. Warum zögere ich dann noch?

„Hey Shao! Kira-sempai! Wo seid ihr!" Der Klang dieser fröhlichen Stimme ließ mich zusammen zucken. Sicher, ich weiß das es Setsuna ist der in ihrem Körper steckt, aber warum erinnert mich dann so viel an sie? Kira gab mir meine Bewegungsfreiheit wieder, allerdings nicht ohne mich vorher mit einem Blick zu segnen, der sehr deutlich machte, das wir dieses Gespräch bald fortsetzen würden. Er machte sich für uns beide bemerkbar. Keine Minute später bog Setsuna dicht gefolgt von Cee um die Ecke und strahlte uns an.

„Ich werde nach Yetzirah gehen!" Kira erklärte ihn erst einmal für völlig großenwahnsinnig während ich einen Lachanfall bekam.

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon du brauchst noch länger dafür." Fragend sahen mich die Beiden an.

„Na komm schon Setsuna, ich habe dir doch bereits im Hades verraten, das sich Saras Seele in Yetzirah befindet. Warum hast du solange gewartet? Du willst sie doch suchen oder nicht?" Sein Gesicht begann zu strahlen, als ihm bewusst wurde, das er Sara so unter Garantie wiedersehen würde und wir konnte uns einen blumenreichen Report darüber anhören was er alles vorhatte wenn er erst einmal im Himmel war. Kira gab mit einem kurzen Augendrehen zu verstehen, das er seinen Freund nun für komplett durchgeknallt und größenwahnsinnig hielt, während ich vor lauter Lachen kaum noch Luft bekam. Setsuna und Engel! In diesem Körper! Das kann nur in einer Katastrophe enden, aber in einer höchst amüsanten.

Natürlich war er zu tiefst beleidigt, das wir nicht sofort Feuer und Flamme für seinen Plan waren und es kostete uns einige Mühe ihn davon zu überzeugen, das wir ihm dennoch helfen würden. Eigentlich ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee, er wird im Himmel für genügend Unruhe sorgen und ich kann Catan unbemerkt das Heilmittel bringen. Ärgerlich schob ich diesen Gedanken zur Seite. Er ist mein Freund! Ich kann ihn nicht ausnutzen!

Och doch, du kannst. Im selben Moment spürte ich wie mir jemand ein Messer in den Rücken drückte und dieser jemand besaß die Aura eines Erzdämons.

„Sei so gut und verhalte dich ruhig." Diese kalte Stimme ließ mich fast noch mehr zusammen zucken als es schon die Aura und das Messer getan hatten. Die Klinge war bereits leicht in meinen Körper eingedrungen und bei jeder unnötigen Bewegung, die ich machte grub sie sich ein Stückchen weiter hinein. Wer auch immer hinter mir steht, er hat Ahnung wie man jemanden bewegungsunfähig macht. Ich konnte sein leises Lachen vernehmen als Setsuna und Kira merkten, das etwas nicht stimmte. Wie von selbst erschien ein Arm aus der Wand hinter mir und legte sich um meinen Oberkörper. Cee begann drohend zu knurren, aber bewegte sich nicht weiter. Er wußte nur zu genau wann es besser war abzuwarten.

„Hast du ihnen wirklich nicht gesagt was du bist?" Ich wurde langsam nach vorn gedrückt, als er seinen Körper aus der Wand schob und sich die Klinge an meinen Hals legte. Die Stelle wo sie meinen Rücken verwundet hatte begann zu brennen, aber sie heilte bereits wieder.

„Was willst du schon wieder hier!" Die Stimme von Setsuna überschlug sich fast. Anscheinend kennt er diesen Dämon schon.

„Aber, aber wer wird denn so unhöflich sein?" Das er es wagte ihn so zurechtweisen schien Setsuna ganz und gar nicht zu passen. Wahrscheinlich hindert ihn lediglich die Tatsache, das ich genau zwischen ihnen stehe daran loszustürmen und meinem Hintermann den Hals um zudrehen.

„Wer bist du?" Noch während ich das sagte versuchte ich meinen Kopf zu drehen wurde aber daran gehindert. Ich gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von mir als mein Kopf zurückgedreht wurde.

„Weißt du es wirklich nicht?" Er pustete leicht gegen mein Ohr, was mich zu einer Gegenwehr verleitete. Leider war das keine sonderlich gute Idee. Augenblicklich wurde sein Griff zu einer Stahlklammer und die Klinge schob langsam den Rollkragen meines Oberteils nach unten, bevor sie sich leicht gegen meine Hauptschlagader drückte. Scheiße! Das ist deutlich! Eine weitere Bewegung egal von wem und ich werde ein Loch im Hals haben.

„Laß sie los!" Kira sah aus als würde er im nächsten Moment los stürmen. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Sollte er die Chance kriegen würde er ernst machen.

„Warum sollte ich?" Das Messer drückte sich noch stärker gegen meinen Hals.

„Ich habe doch die perfekte Geisel. Keiner von euch beiden wäre bereit ihr Leben zu gefährden. Habe ich recht?" Augenblicklich entspannte sich Kira etwas. Er wußte so gut wie ich, das wir im Moment keine Chance gegen diesen Dämon haben würden. Nicht so lange dieses verfluchte Messer an meiner Kehle klebte.

„Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen." Er zog leicht an meinen Haaren um meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Wäre es nicht viel interessanter erst einmal herauszufinden wer du bist?" Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht schon wieder zu versuchen aus seinem Griff zu entkommen.

„Ich weißt wer ich bin!" Er stieß einen überraschten Pfiff aus und lockerte seinen Griff etwas.

„Wirklich?" Endlich schaffte ich es meinen Kopf zu drehen. Das breit grinsende Gesicht hinter mir kannte ich nur zu gut. So stark schminkt sich nur ein einziger Höllenbewohner. Die rechte Hand Luzifers!

„Belial!" Seine Hand schloß sich schmerzhaft um meinen Arm.

„Mad Hatter! Merk dir das! Keiner außer unserem Herrn darf mich bei meinem wahren Namen nennen."

„Ist gut, Mad Hatter." Das war zwar mehr ein Stöhnen als alles andere, aber er war zufrieden. Sein Griff lockerte etwas.

„Richtig! Aber jetzt zu dir." Für einen kurzen Moment verschwand die Klinge von meiner Kehle und beschrieb einen Halbkreis über die restlichen Anwesenden bevor sie wieder dorthin zurückkehrte.

„All die Jahre, die du in Assia gelebt hast und sie hatten keine Ahnung von deinem wahren ich?" Seine Stimme tropf vor Hohn. Er hat wirklich den für ihn am günstigsten Zeitpunkt abgewartet um uns zu überraschen. Wäre nicht dieses verfluchte Messer an meiner Kehle, dann hätte ich ihn schon längst zum Schweigen gebracht, aber so musste ich mehr oder weniger hilflos mit ansehen wie er mit seinen Aussagen meine Freunde nur noch mehr verwirrte und mir mit einer unglaublichen Raffinese alle Chancen nahm ihnen die Sache doch noch irgendwie schonend beizubringen. Ich hing in seinem Griff fest während das Messer mal mehr oder weniger stark gegen meine Hauptschlagader drückte. Ich stieß einen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hervor, das es ihm gelungen war mich so zu überrumpeln. Sein Lachen machte deutlich, das ihn selbst das nicht beeindrucken konnte. Ich habe mich wie ein blutiger Anfänger benommen und nicht darauf geachtet, ob sich jemand mit starker Aura in meiner Nähe befindet. Das habe ich jetzt davon!

„Aber, aber Fräulein Deshon wo sind denn ihre Manieren? Was soll denn unser Messias von ihnen denken?" Dabei fixierte er Setsuna, der unter diesem Blick merklich zusammen zuckte. Wenn er es auf ihn abgesehen hat, dann haben wir wirklich verdammt schlechte Karten. Gegen ihn wird er nicht die geringste Chance haben.

„Laß ihn in Ruhe!" Sofort verstärkte sich der Druck an meiner Kehle wieder.

„Wenn du das hier überleben willst mach mich besser nicht wütend." Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden und ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen was mir blühte wenn ich so weiter machte. Ich ließ meinen Kopf leicht nach unten sinken um zu verstehen zu geben, das ich ihn verstanden hatte. Dabei fiel mir allerdings auf, wie Kira mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung sein Katana langsam aus der Scheide löste. Sofort umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln meine Lippen. Wenn wir es richtig anpacken dann hat dieser Dämon bald all seine Trümpfe verspielt. Wir tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, der deutlich machte, was der Andere vorhatte, aber leider war Belial schneller als wir.

„Ich warne dich Nanatsusaya! Beweg dich noch einen Milimeter und ich durchtrenne unserem Singvögelchen die Kehle!" Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen fuhr er mit der Klinge einmal quer über meinen Hals woraufhin sich dort ein feiner roter Strich bildete. Sehen konnte ich das zwar nicht, aber dafür um so besser spüren. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Ring aus Feuer, der meine Haut striff und diese dabei verbrannte. Ich stand kurz davor ihm für diese freundliche Geste einfach mal meinen Ellebogen in die Rippen zu rammen, aber dabei hätte ich mir erstens meinen Arm gebrochen (den er bestimmt nicht losgelassen hätte wenn ich das probierte) und zweitens würde er mir bei dieser Gelegenheit auch direkt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Hauptschlagader durchtrennen. Also blieb mir nicht Anderes übrig, wie alle Anderen musste ich bewegungslos stehen bleiben und abwarten was als nächstes passierte. Und das war scheinbar genau der Moment auf den Belial gewartet hatte. Noch ehe ich überhaupt reagieren konnte grub sich das Messer tief in meinen Hals und durchtrennte mir die Kehle. Die entsetzten Gesichter von Setsuna und Kira sprachen Bände. Mit einem Ruck stieß er mich von sich in Richtung Boden. Ich wußte nicht mehr was ich zuerst tun sollte. Mit den Händen die Blutung stoppen oder meinen Sturz abfangen?

Ich entschied mich für letzteres, was leider auch nicht sonderlich viel brachte. Ich sackte trotzdem auf dem Boden zusammen und konnte zu sehen wie sich unter mir allmählich ein See aus Blut bildete. Augenblicklich kam Bewegung in Cee, er baute sich drohend zwischen mir und Belial auf und begann zu knurren. Jedem normalen Menschen würde bei dem Anblick eines angriffsbereiten Wolfes, der zu dem noch blutrote Augen hat, in Panik verfallen, aber für einen Erzdämon braucht es mehr als nur das und das wußte auch Cee. Von einem Moment zum nächsten hatte er seine wahre Gestalt zurück und zwang Belial somit ein Stück zurück. Doch Belial brauchte nicht allzu lange um sich zu fangen.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg! Du bist einer von uns! Warum willst du sie dann schützen?" Cee ließ sich dadurch in keinster Weise beeindrucken und verhinderte auch weiterhin erfolgreich, das er sich meiner Position weiter nähern konnte. Mühsam kämpfte ich mich wieder auf die Beine und war dankbar Kiras Arme zu spüren, die verhinderten das ich fiel.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Shao, du solltest liegen bleiben." Dankbar lächelte ich Setstuna an und ließ zu das er mich auf den Boden setzte um meinen Hals zu verbinden. Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck muß die Wunde ja furchtbar aussehen. Er beeilte sich mit dem Verbinden. Da er keinen Verband zur Hand hatte (wer hat das schon wenn man mal wirklich einen braucht?) riß er einfach ein Stück Stoff aus seiner Kleidung. Ich hoffte nur, das es die Blutung stoppen würde. Heilkräfte hin oder her, mit Blutverlust ist nicht zu spaßen. Es wird lange dauern bis ich danach wieder einigermaßen fit bin.

„Geht es? Kannst du sprechen?" Ich brachte mühselig ein keuchendes denke schon zu stande, bevor mich eine Energiewelle von Kira weg einmal quer über den Boden beförderte. Dabei riß ich auch direkt Setsuna mit, der inzwischen irgendetwas schwertähnliches in der Hand gehabt haben muß. Jedenfalls nach dem zu urteilen was mich da eben am Arm gestreift hat. Ich hatte kaum Zeit mich zu konzentrieren als mich schon der nächste Angriff von Belial traf.

„Du wagst es dich von einem der Unseren beschützen zu lassen!" Der nächstes Stoß traf mich an der Hüfte und schleuderte mich gegen eine Säule, die in meinem Rücken zu bröckeln begann, das ganze wurde von einem leisen Knacken begleitet. Klasse, das waren mindestens drei Rippen! Keuchend sackte ich auf den Boden und versuchte krampfhaft nach Luft zu ringen. Wenigstens hat Cee begriffen, das er sich nicht um mich kümmern muß, sondern um Kira und Setsuna. Er hatte einen Bannkreis um die Beiden errichtet in den weder Belial eindringen noch sie raus konnten. Weshalb dieser jetzt sein Hauptangriffsziel in mir sah. Er sah herablassen auf mich herunter.

„Ihr Engel seid so armselige Kreaturen. Schwach, hilflos und in jeder Hinsicht unterlegen!" Allein der Blutverlust hätte mich eigentlich schon längst ohnmächtig werden lassen müssen, aber ich inzwischen war ich so wütend, das mich das kaum noch störte. Und das ließ ich ihn auch spüren, als er versuchte seine Waffe in meinen Rücken sausen zu lassen. Mit einer Wucht die selbst mich überraschte fand er sich an der nächsten Wand wieder.

„Wie kommst du darauf das ich ein Engel in!" Das schien ihn zu irritierend und gleichzeitig noch wütender zu machen.

„Du wagst es? Noch nie hat es jemand gewagt sich gegen mich behaupten zu wollen!" Na dann wird es ja mal allerhöchste Zeit. Ich konzentrierte mich kurz darauf die Wunde an meinem Hals wieder zu schließen und er nutzte diese Gelegenheit um sich von der Wand zu befreien und triumphierend auf mich zu zukommen.

„Das ist dein Untergang Engel!" Mit dieser Feststellung ließ er mich direkt etwas von seiner Macht spüren. Im letzten Moment gelang es mir ein Schutzschild zu errichten. Eine Sekunde später und ich wäre geröstet worden. Mit einem kurzen Blick versicherte ich mich das meinen Freunden nichts passiert war und beschloß diese Sache zu beenden. Erzdämon hin oder her, wenn ich ernst mache hat er keine Chance. Wo hat der nur den Schwachsinn her, ich sei Engel! Ich habe meine Aura doch bisher unterdrückt. Es kann gar nichts nach außen gedrungen sein!

„Das habe ich schon öfters gehört." Er ignorierte meine Warnung und griff erneut an. Gut, wenn er es so haben will, bitte. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung wehrte ich seinen Angriff ab und rief mein Schwert. Es wieder in der Hand zu halten gab mir ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Sicherheit, denn bisher hat es noch kein Wesen, egal welcher Abstammung geschafft gegen diese Klinge zu bestehen. Entsetzt sah er auf die Waffe in meiner Hand.

„Aber das ist unmöglich!" Kalt lächelte ich ihn an.

„Was?" Statt mir zu antworten begann er mit einer erneuten Angriffswelle die mich zwang immer weiter nach hinten auszuweichen. Wenn ich nicht bald etwas unternehme legt er noch den gesamten Palast in Schutt und Asche. Ich beschloß das Einzige zu tun was mir jetzt noch blieb. Ich griff an und hatte zu meiner größten Überraschung auch noch Erfolg damit. Nach noch nicht einmal zehn Minuten hatte ich ihn am Boden festgenagelt und legte ihm die Klinge meines Schwertes über den Hals.

„Richte deinem Herrn und all seinen Gefolgsleuten aus, das es äußerst unklug ist sich mit mir anzulegen. Verstanden?" Bevor er antworten konnte hatte ich unter ihm ein Tor in Richtung Sheol geöffnete und ließ ihn los. Er verschwand in der Dunkelheit und das Tor schloß sich über ihm. Damit hätten wir ein Problem weniger, aber was ist mit den Anderen? Jetzt werde ich nicht mehr drum herum kommen ihnen zu erzählen was ich bin...

Schweren Herzens ließ ich mein Schwert wieder verschwinden. Kaum zu glauben aber ich habe es genossen diese Klinge, die das Blut soviel Unschuldiger vergossen hat wieder in meiner Hand zu spüren. Mit diesem Schwert war ich praktisch unbesiegbar. Diese Klinge wendet sich gegen jeden der ihren Besitzer bedroht, denn hat sie diesen erst einmal gewählt, dann wird sie ein Teil von ihm. Sie verschmilzt mit dessen Körper und erst nach seinem Tod sucht sie sich einen neuen Meister. Oder besser einen Körper den sie einnehmen kann. Denn selbst mir gelingt es nur schwer diese Klinge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Komisch, diesmal war es doch eigentlich ganz leicht...

Im nächsten Moment hatte ich den Eindruck mein Innerste würde verbrennen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Was zur Hölle ist das! So gut es ging kämpfte ich dagegen an und war überrascht plötzlich einen kläglichen Aufschrei aus meinem Innern zu vernehmen. Anael! Fast hätte ich vergessen, das sich in mir noch die Seele eines Engels befindet. Das erklärt auch warum Belial mich für einen Engel hält. Es muß ihre Aura sein die nach außen dringt nicht meine.

Augenblicklich stoppte ich meinen Versuch den Störenfried loszuwerden und tastete in meinem Inneren nach ihrer Präsenz. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn ihre Anwesenheit verblasste zusehends. Ich fand sie schließlich tief zurück gezogen in einer der dunkelsten Ecken meines Bewußtsseins wo sie sich verzweifelt an etwas klammerte, das ich nicht deuten konnte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen panisch und ich verstand nur zu gut weshalb. Selbst wenn sie nur die Seele eines Engels ist die Anwesenheit so vieler Dämonen um sie herum muß sie schockiert haben. Die Präsenz ist ja auch mehr als deutlich zu spüren.

Leider scheiterten meine Versuche sie zu beruhigen schon im Ansatz, da sie mir vorwarf ihr nie gesagt zu haben welche Kräfte in mir schlummerten. Sie hatte Angst vor mir und wäre sogar soweit gegangen sich aus meinem Körper zu befreien, wenn ich ihr nicht einen kleinen Blick in meine Erinnerungen gewährt hätte. Mehr war nicht nötig um sie verstehen zu lassen, das ich ihr nichts tun würde. Allerdings verlangte sie von mir, das ich sie nie wieder ungestraft in Schlaf versetzen würde. Sie meinte wenn sie sich schon einmal frei in der Hölle bewegen konnte, dann wollte sie es auch genießen. Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen und ließ meinen Blick über die nähere Umgebung streifen. Die Wand hinter mir war weggebrochen und gab den Blick auf einen üppig bewachsenen Garten frei, der sich allerdings gut und gerne dreißig Meter unter uns befand. Mit einem leichten Lachen sprang ich hinunter und entfaltete erst kurz vor dem Boden meine Schwingen. Sofort gewannen wir wieder an Höhe. Anael kreischte immer noch als wie uns bereits schon weit über dem Palast befanden. Erst als ich nicht mehr mit dem Lachen aufhören konnte merkte sie, das wir schon seit geraumer Zeit über dem Palast kreisten. Sie beruhigte sich wieder und ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen zu dem ein oder anderem Lopping oder Sturzflug anzusetzen, was sie zu weiteren Aufschreien anregte.

Lachend ließ ich mich vom Wind auffangen und wieder hinauf treiben. Der Luftzug unter meinen Schwingen, der jede einzelne Feder sanft streichelte kam mir vor wie ein alter Freund, der mich nach langer Zeit wieder in die Arme schloß. Ich genoß es mich von ihm treiben zu lassen und Anael stellte spitz fest, das ich wohl das flugverrücktetes Wesen sei das ihr je unterkommen ist. Als Revanche ließ ich mich einfach wieder fallen und erst nachdem die sie mir zum dritten Mal versichert hatte, das sie es nicht so gemeint hätte (und der Boden schon bedrohlich nah war) fing ich den Sturz lachend ab.

Wenn ich in all den Jahren überhaupt etwas vermisst habe, dann ist es das Fliegen. Es jetzt wieder zu können ohne mit den schmerzhaften Folgen leben zu müssen erfüllte mich in diesem Augenblick mehr als alles andere. Sicher, ich habe meine Schwingen schon vorher benutzt, aber dieses Mal nahm ich es zum ersten Mal bewusst war, das es keine Grenzen mehr gab, die mich daran hindern würden zu fliegen wohin ich wollte. Ich musste meiner Freude einfach Ausdruck verleihen und ließ meine Stimme über den Himmel erschallen. Dabei war es mir egal was ich sang, es musste nur zu meiner Stimmung passen und die war im Moment höchst ausgelassen. Selbst Anael fiel (nachdem sie sich von meinen immer wiederkehrenden Flugkapriolen erholt hatte) mit ein. Nur war ich die einzige die ihre Stimme vernahm, aber das störte nicht weiter.

Erst als sich ersten Ermüdungerscheinungen an meinen Schwingen bemerkbar machten landete ich auf einer kleinen Graswiese. Ich war zu lange nicht mehr geflogen um sie jetzt wie gewohnt nutzen zu können. Die Muskeln mussten sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen gebraucht zu werden. Seufzend ließ ich sie verschwinden und war überrascht Anael bester Laune neben mir zu sehen.

Ich habs gewusst! Du bist flugverrückt. Ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Stimmt, aber das ist nicht zu ändern." Lachend ging sie an mir vorbei und winkte damit ich ihr in das Grün das uns umgab folgte. Das ist also der Palastgarten.

Wie schon im Hades grünte und blühte hier alles quer durcheinander und ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen diesen Garten zu erkunden. Vor allem da Anael daran auch noch einen Heidenspaß zu haben schien. Als sie noch ein Engel war wäre ihr im Traum nicht eingefallen so etwas eines Tages machen zu können. Für die meisten Engel war es verboten sich Assia oder der Hölle zu nähern. Anscheinend hat sie als Engel nicht gewusst was es heißt Spaß zu haben, wenn man mal die ein oder andere Regel etwas hin und her biegt.

Wir durchstriffen den Garten fast zwei Stunden lang, nicht weil er so groß war sondern viel mehr weil Anael immer wieder an den verschiedensten Pflanzen stehen blieb und von mir genaueres darüber wissen wollte. Nach dem fünften Mal konnte ich es mir nicht mehr verkneifen sie zu fragen ob sie denn in all ihrer Zeit als Engel nicht ein einziges Mal einmal in Assia gewesen sei. Ihre Antwort kam zögernd, aber sie sagte mir, das hätte ihre Arbeit nicht zu gelassen. Ich nahm es zur Kenntnis und wir setzten unseren Erkundungsgang fort. Wobei ihr plötzlich einfiel, das wir Setsuna und Kira ja ganz allein mit Cee zurückgelassen hatten, aber ich erklärte ihr lachend das sie sich darüber keine Sorgen machen müsste. Cee würde schon wissen wann er seinen Bannkreis ohne Gefahr wieder aufheben konnte und finden würde er mich sowieso. Sie machte sich zwar immer noch Sorgen um die Drei aber ließ sich von meinem Optimismus anstecken.

Leider wurden wir durch unsere Unterhaltung derart abgelenkt, das ich nach dem Durchqueren einer Hecke fast in einem Abgrund gelandet wäre. Zum Glück hatte ich ihn gerade noch wahrgenommen bevor ich den verhängnisvollen Schritt machen konnte.

„Puh, ganz schön knapp gewesen." Keine Antwort. Ich versuchte es noch mal, aber wieder nichts. Suchend sah ich mich nach Anael um und entdeckte ihre leicht flirrende Gestalt (als Astralwesen flirrt man immer etwas) schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Abgrunds. Fast lautlos landete ich neben ihr und folgte ihrem entsetzten Blick.

Der Anblick der sich uns bot war schrecklich. Die gesamte Landschaft sah aus als wären hier ein Hurricane und ein Vulkanausbruch zusammengetroffen. Der Boden war pechschwarz und die Steine sahen aus als hätte man sie wie Federn durch die Luft geschleudert und dabei zerbrochen und weit und breit gab es nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, das hier je wieder so etwas wie Leben existieren könnte. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man gerade noch so eben die Umrisse der Palastmauer erkennen, die diese Ebene als Teil des Gartens oder ähnlichem auswies.

Das ist schrecklich. Wer könnte so etwas nur getan haben? Ich schwieg, denn etwas an diesem Anblick kam mir merkwürdig vertraut vor.

02-06-16

_Next: Part 17 – Fairytale and truth_

Defunciongmx.de

Ja, ja ich weiß. Ich habe mal wieder länger gebraucht als erwartet, aber dafür hat sich das Warten hoffentlich gelohnt...


	18. Part 17

02-06-14

**Love of an angel**

       Part 17

Old fairytales and truth

Zögernd schritt ich über die trostlose Ebene und bei jedem Schritt hatte ich den Eindruck, dass das Geräusch gegeneinander prallender Waffen meinen Kopf zum Explodieren bringen würde. Nur mühsam gelang es mir diesen Lärm so weit zurück zu drängen, das ich wieder klar denken konnte. Je weiter ich mich in der Ebene fortbewegte desto lauter wurde es und ich wusste nur zu gut weshalb. 

Ich mag mich in Gehenna befinden, aber diese Welt ist das Spiegelbild Assias. Die Kehrseite der Medaille und alles was in der Welt der Menschen geschieht zeigt seine Auswirkungen unweigerlich auch hier. Ebenso ist es umgekehrt, jede Veränderung Gehennas wirkt sich auf Assia aus und als ich diese Ebene in Schutt und Asche legte wäre es ein Wunder gewesen wenn es gerade Gehenna unbeschadet überstanden hätte. Meine Erinnerung an diesen Ort ist so klar als wäre das alles erst Gestern passiert und nicht vor all den Jahrhunderten in denen ich nicht wusste wer ich wirklich war. Hier war es passiert. Hier waren meine Kräfte zum ersten Mal voll erwacht und tausende Unschuldige verloren ihr Leben... 

Es kommt mir wie gestern vor das ich einer Übermacht Engel gegenübergestanden habe und alles verlor was mir je lieb und teuer gewesen ist. Es war der schrecklichste Tag in meinem Leben und ich hatte ihn ebenso schnell wieder vergessen wie er gekommen war...

„Shao?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen als Anael mich ansprach.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Lächelnd sah ich sie an. Sie wusste nicht wer oder was ich war, aber sie hatte mir ohne zu Zögern ihre Seele anvertraut, damit ich sie zu der Person zurückbringe, die sie einst über alles geliebt hat. Das sie sich jetzt in mitten der Hölle befindet und das für sie lebensgefährlich sein kann scheint sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Die Seele eines Engels und ich spaziere damit einfach in der Gegend herum als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Dabei ist ihre Aura so stark, das sie eigentlich jeden Dämon im Umkreis der nächsten fünfzig Meilen anlocken dürfte. Vielleicht sollte ich mir langsam aber sicher mal Gedanken darüber machen wie ich diese Aura unkenntlich mache. Ansonsten wird es bestimmt bald Ärger geben.

„Könnte besser sein." Als ich ihren erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte korrigierte ich mich schnell. 

„Geht schon, es ist nichts Ernstes." Nur etwas von dem vielleicht unser Leben abhängt, aber egal. Es sieht nicht so aus als würde sie mir glauben, aber sie ließ es dabei bewenden. Stattdessen sah sie sich weiter um. Ich frage mich was sie an dieser Ebene so fasziniert... 

Was mache ich überhaupt hier? Anstatt zu zusehen so schnell wie möglich nach Sheol zu kommen gehe ich mit der Seele eines Engels spazieren. Kann ich denn nicht ein einziges Mal zu erst an mich denken?! Warum muss ich mich andauernd in die Sachen Anderer einmischen?! Ich bin doch zur Hälfte ein Dämon! Warum gelingt mir dann nicht mich dementsprechend zu verhalten? Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!

Ein leichter Windhauch streifte meine Wange und wäre nicht dieser merkwürdige Geruch gewesen der ihn begleitete hätte ich ihn nicht weiter beachtet, aber das hier ist die Hölle und damit kann hinter jedem noch so unscheinbaren Detail eine tödliche Falle stecken. 

Aufmerksam beobachtete ich die dunkle Wolke, die sich allmählich Anael näherte. Es kann harmlos sein oder auch nicht. Die Zielstrebigkeit mit der sich dieses Ding bewegte machte allerdings ziemlich schnell deutlich, das es keineswegs so harmlos war wie ich angenommen hatte und Anael hatte noch gar nichts bemerkt. Interessiert drehte sie einen Stein nach dem Anderen um und signalisierte mir immer wieder das sie mir etwas zeigen wollte. Misstrauisch warf ich einen Blick auf die Wolke und bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Aufblitzen in ihrem Inneren.

„Anael! Paß auf!" Sie drehte sich und erstarrte als sie die Wolke sah. Keine zwei Sekunden später schrie sie als wäre jemand dabei ihre Seele in ihre Einzelteile zu legen. Ohne zu zögern rannte ich los und warf mich zwischen sie und die Wolke. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im selben Augenblick spürte ich schon wie mich etwas glühendes durchbohrte. Fluchend zog der Angreifer seine Waffe zurück als er merkte, das er sein eigentliches Ziel verfehlt hatte. Zu meinem Glück schien diese Waffe ausschließlich auf die Absorbierung von Astralkräften und -wesen ausgelegt zu sein. Ich kam mit einem Kratzer davon. Außer einem Brennen an der Stelle wo er mich getroffen hatte war keine weitere Verletzung festzustellen. Mühsam zwang ich meinen Körper dazu sich wieder aufzurichten und konnte somit gerade noch verhindern, das sich Anael schützend vor mich stellte. Ich zwang sie ihre Astralform aufzugeben und wieder in meinem Innern Schutz zu suchen. Es war unnötig ihr zu sagen, das ich sie in Schlaf versetzen würde. Sie wusste, das es besser für uns beide war wenn sie sich ab jetzt nicht mehr einmischte, wenigstens nicht solange wir uns noch in der Hölle befanden. 

„Du beschützt die Seele eines Engels?!" Die Stimme, die jetzt aus der Wolke drang war dumpf und drohend. Es ist doch immer dasselbe. Ich schaffe es nicht einziges Mal an den Schwierigkeiten vorbei zugehen. Na ja, wenigstens ist Anael in Sicherheit. Um sie muss ich mir erst mal keine Sorgen mehr machen. Und was ist mit mir?

„Was dagegen?" Tja, eigentlich wäre es gesünder gewesen den Mund zu halten, aber..

„Allerdings! Diese Seele gehört mir!" Bitte, was habe ich gesagt. Jetzt geht es wieder los. Auf geht's! Bringen wir uns mal wieder in Lebensgefahr. Man hat ja sonst kein Hobby.

„Sagt wer?" Mag sein, das sich diese Wolke für unbesiegbar hält, aber ich kämpfe auf mir vertrautem Terrain. Dieser Kampf wird zu meinen Gunsten ausgehen, soviel steht schon mal fest. Schon seit einiger Zeit ist mir aufgefallen, das sich die Mächte der Hölle, die sich jeder Dämon zu eigen machen kann sich seit meiner Ankunft in Gehenna wie ein schützendes Netz um mich legten. Das merkte zwar auch mein Gegner als sein Angriff auf den gegen ihn gerichteten Schutzwall prallte und somit seine Wirkung verlor, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab es immer wieder zu probieren. Dabei war dieser Schutzwall noch simpel, er ließ lediglich seine Angriffe im Nichts verpuffen. Ein etwas stärkerer Kreis und sein Angriff würde mit der doppelten Wirkung auf ihn zurück geschleudert werden. 

Nachdem mein Gegenüber sich von der anfänglichen Überraschung und meiner deutlich sichtbaren Gelassenheit erholt hatte versuchte er es erneut. Dieses Mal wesentlich stärker. Es kostete mich nicht sonderlich viel Mühe all seine Angriffe abzuwehren. Was immer er auch tat, es war so leicht vorherzusehen, das es schon fast keinen Spaß mehr machte. Es langweilte mich, das die Attacken immer gleich ausfielen, obwohl sie mit jedem Mal stärker wurden. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum ich unaufmerksam wurde und er mich erwischte. Fluchend zog ich mich etwas zurück um herauszufinden wie groß die Wunde war. Sie entpuppte sich als harmloser Kratzer, aber die Angriffe hatten plötzlich ein ganz anderes Muster bekommen und ich hatte nicht mehr die Zeit herauszufinden wie man diese umgehen konnte. Der nächste Angriff traf mich so unvorbereitet, das ich es nicht mehr schaffte ihn abzublocken. Sein Schwert (inzwischen hatte er die Waffe gewechselt) steckte bereits in meinem Körper. Triumphierend zog er es zurück und setzte zu einem neuen Angriff, als ich plötzlich einen wohlvertrauten Gegenstand in meiner Hand spürte. Stimmt, ich besitze ja auch so was. Na warte, jetzt wird es richtig lustig. 

Ehe er sich versah blockte ich ihn ab und griff meinerseits an. Das überraschte ihn so sehr, das es keine zwei Minuten dauerte ihn zu überrumpeln. 

„Und? Was machst du jetzt?" Ich hatte meinen Gegner zwischen zwei Felsen eingekeilt und ihm somit jede Chance genommen zur Seite oder nach hinten auszuweichen. Es gab für ihn nur noch eine Chance, den Weg nach vorn und damit musste er an mir vorbei. 

„Dich töten!" Hui, da klingt aber jemand sehr überzeugt. Mal sehen wie lange noch. Lachend warf ich ihm einen Windstoß entgegen, der die Masse der Wolke erheblich minderte.

„Wirklich? Das will ich sehen." Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung gab ich ihm den Weg frei und erwartet seinen Angriff. Noch während er auf mich zu stürmte wusste ich bereits mit Sicherheit, das dieser Dämon, wer immer es auch sein mochte nicht die geringste Chance haben würde. Er hatte diesen Kampf bereits in dem Moment verloren als er mich herausgeforderte. 

_Regen auf den dunklen Straßen..._

_HEY NOW!_

Das ich so plötzlich anfing zu singen irritierte ihn zusehends, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Es war so leicht...

_Ein Schirm, der dich plötzlich schützt..._

_Gemeinsam mit ihm kehrst du zurück..._

Ich könnte den ganzen Tag so weitermachen. Warum? Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht Komplexe?

_Ein Abschied im Flur..._

_HEY YOU!_

Unser erster Hit und ich singe ihn in der Hölle, während ich gegen einen Dämon kämpfe? 

_Dein Freund ist ein Dämon und muss deshalb sterben!_

Ich muss krank oder völlig durchgeknallt sein. Vielleicht auch beides?

_Verzweifelt rennst du hinaus in die Dunkelheit._

_Der Wind trägt deine Tränen durch die Nacht!_

Oder will ich einfach nur beweisen, das er kein Gegner für mich ist?

_Never give away!_

"Hey, was soll das?!"

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

„Hör auf zu singen!"

_Never give away from you!_

"Konzentrier dich gefälligst auf den Kampf!" Tue ich das nicht?

_Der Mond scheint hell gefesselter Engel, stirb_

_and call it destiny!_

"WAS?!" Überrascht? Dann warte erst mal den restlichen Text ab.

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

Ich bin zu stark für dich.

_Never give away from you!_

Ein Feuerball? 

_Sei verflucht und verrecke im rostigen Stacheldraht!_

Lächerlich!

_Der Regen fällt und du hörst_

_HEY NOW!_

DAS hier ist ein Feuerball!

_Was ist los mit dir?_

_Warum weinst du?_

Steh auf! Verdammt komm schon, Das kann dich doch nicht schon geschafft haben.

_Wer hat dir das angetan?_

_PAIN YOU?_

Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.

_Wer steckt dahinter?_

_Sag es mir, ich sterbe nicht!_

Das wirst du sein. Glaub mir!

_Es bringt nichts seinen Problemen davonzulaufen!_

_Du musst dich ihnen stellen um zu siegen!_

Hast du denn Mumm dazu?

Stellst du dich mir oder rennst du davon?

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

Ich bin kein Gegner für dich. Sieh endlich ein das du keine Chance hast.

_Never give away from you!_

_Der Mond scheint hell gefesselter Engel, stirb_

_and call it destiny!_

Gibst du auf?

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

Nein?

_Never give away from you!_

_Sei verflucht und verrecke im rostigen Stacheldraht!_

Du hast es ja so gewollt. Eine Energiesalve warf ihn gegen die nächste Steinwand vor der er regungslos liegen blieb. 

„Wer bist du?" Lachend sah ich zu ihm hinunter.

„Dein Gegner."

„Das kann nicht alles sein! Kein Wesen in Gehenna kann mich so zu richten!" Ich ließ ihm die Chance aufzustehen.

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

Du irrst dich.

_Never give away from you!_

_Der Mond scheint hell gefesselter Engel, stirb_

_and call it destiny!_

Ich nehme diesen Kampf ernst, aber…

_Never give away!_

_Begreifst du es nicht?_

... du hast trotzdem keine Chance.

_Never give away from you!_

_Sei verflucht und verrecke im rostigen Stacheldraht!_

Ich bin zu stark für dich.

_Never give away!_

_Begreif es endlich!_

_Never give away from you!_

_Das tu nichts tun kannst, um ihre Seele vor mir zu retten!_

Du bist verloren.

_Never give away!_

_Hast du es begriffen?_

_Never give away from you!_

_Der Mond scheint hell auf deinem Grab._

_It's over!_

_Du wurdest verdammt!_

„Shao! NICHT!" Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung als Kiras Stimme über die Ebene hallte. Das Schwert hoch erhoben stand ich über einem in sich zusammengekauerten Dämon, dessen Körper nicht eine einzige unversehrte Stelle mehr aufwies. Wir beide waren blutüberströmt, wobei der Großteil des Blutes das an mir klebte nicht mein eigenes war. Wütend starrte ich Kira an, der inzwischen meine Handgelenke festhielt, damit ich den geplanten Schlag nicht doch noch ausführen konnte. Mein Blick fiel auf das blutende, zuckende Etwas auf dem Boden und mein Drang es einfach zu töten wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Würde Kira mich nicht so energisch festhalten müsste ich jetzt nicht mühselig gegen dieses Verlangen ankämpfen. 

Nur ein Schlag. 

Ein kurzes Niedersausen der Klinge.

Es wäre so einfach...

„Shao! Laß es sein!" Ich spürte wie sich der Druck gegen meine Handgelenke verstärkte. Widerwillig gab ich nach und ließ zu, das Kira mir mein Schwert abnahm. 

„Wieso?" Er ließ sich durch meinen finsteren Blick nicht im Geringsten beeindrucken. 

„Das fragst du noch?! Weißt du denn gar nicht was du in Begriff warst zu tun?! Ich erkenne dich kaum noch." Ich stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus bevor ich ihm das Schwert wieder abnahm.

„Ich hatte lediglich vor einer Schlange den Kopf abzuschlagen." Leider verhinderte er auch diesen Schlag noch ehe ich den Dämon treffen konnte. Ich riss mich von ihm los und ließ meine Waffe verschwinden. 

„Ich hoffe, das dir ebenfalls klar ist was du da tust Kira-chan." Meine Stimme glich einem Eishauch und zum ersten Mal konnte ich so etwas wie Furcht in seinen Augen erkennen, wenn auch nur kurz. Ehe er die Chance bekam mir zu antworten tauchten sowohl Setsuna als auch Kurai auf. Wobei sich Letztere mit einem völlig bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck neben den auf dem Boden kauernden Dämon kniete und beruhigend auf diesen einredete. Es mag ihr nicht aufgefallen sein, aber noch bevor sie in Sichtweite gekommen war hatte dieser Dämon seine Gestalt verändert. 

Vorher war er ein ernstzunehmender Gegner gewesen. Groß, männlich, dunkel gekleidet und für Dämonen niederen Rangs ziemlich gefährlich. Jetzt hatte er die Gestalt einen dunkelhaarigen, wimmernden Mädchens angenommen, das so zerbrechlich wirkte, das es selbst mir für einen kurzen Augenblick leid tat. Nur die silbervioletten Augen gaben noch einen kleinen Hinweis darauf, das dieser Dämon mit Vorsicht zu genießen war. 

Wie nicht anderes zu erwarten war ich jetzt natürlich die Hauptschuldige, die ihre Mordlust an armen, hilflosen Dämonen ausleben musste. Ich ließ die gesamte Predigt über mich ergehen ohne meinen vorherigen Gegner aus den Augen zu lassen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein zufriedenes Grinsen, das sich jedes Mal in ein Wimmern verwandelte sobald Kurai ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte. Nur als sich schließlich Setsuna ebenfalls in die Sache einmischte wurde es mir zur bunt. Meine Geduld hatte Grenzen und das schien außer Kira niemand zu ahnen. 

„Wie konntest du nur?" Mit einem Achselzucken ignorierte ich die Frage die Setsuna mir soeben gestellt hatte. Ich hatte keine Lust mich verteidigen zu müssen nur weil ich mich der Situation entsprechend verhalten hatte. 

„Bitte, euer Hoheit, ich habe Angst. Sie hat mich völlig ohne Grund angegriffen." Ich wirbelte herum.

„Wie war das?!" Erschrocken sahen die großen mit Tränen gefüllten Augen zu mir auf. Resigniert gab ich es auf diesem Dämon drohen zu wollen. Er hatte es geschafft sie alle um den Finger zu wickeln. Solange er diese Gestalt beibehielt würde ich ihm kein Härchen krümmen können ohne mich mit der Herrscherin Gehennas anlegen zu müssen.

„Sieht so aus, als würdet ihr mich hier nicht mehr brauchen." Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt nur um im selben Augenblick ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Nacken zu verspüren. Ein kurzer Blick zurück zeigte mir, das alle Blicke auf mir lagen. Alle, bis auf einen. In der Hand des Dämons befand sich inzwischen wieder eine Klinge, die mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung auf Setsuna zusauste.

„Setsuna paß auf!" Ehe er überhaupt reagiert hatte stand ich zwischen ihm und der Klinge. Der Schutzschild, den ich errichtet hatte hielt sie in der Schwebe und ich war entsetzt zu sehen aus was diese Klinge bestand. Dieses Metall war einzig und allein dafür geschaffen worden einem Engel seine gesamten Astralkräfte zu entziehen und es gibt nur einen Dämon, der diese Waffe mit Perfektion beherrschte, Abezethibou treuster Diener der Erzdämonen und gleichzeitig der gefährlichste Gegner eines Engel. Nur würde mir niemand glauben, das dieses zierliche Mädchen einer der gefährlichsten Dämonen der Hölle ist. Es sei denn ich beweise es. Wütend griff ich nach dem Kragen des Mädchens und zog es vom Boden hoch. Hinter mir fiel die todbringende Klinge zu Boden und verschwand, als wäre sie niemals dort gewesen.

„Sollte mich das beeindrucken?" Meine Stimme war so kalt, das ich dachte die Luft um mich herum würde gefrieren.

„Wenn du mich einschüchtern willst muss dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen." Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck mit dem er mich segnete brachte mich zum Lachen. Fast kaufte ich ihm die Komödie ab.

„Meinst du es wäre so einfach mich zu töten. Also wirklich! Tss." Ich fixierte ihn um seine Reaktion abschätzen zu können, aber er hatte sich erstaunlich gut im Griff. Sein Gesicht war eine starre Maske. Vollkommen ruhig legte er seine Hand auf meine.

„Laß ... mich los." Erstaunt über diese dünne Stimme brauchte ich einen Moment bis mir wieder einfiel, das er ja seine Gestalt gewechselt hatte auf alle anderen wirkte er jetzt wie ein hilfloses Mädchen. Seufzend tat ich ihm den Gefallen und sah genüsslich zu wie er unsanft auf dem Hosenboden landete. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Sollten wir auch nur einen Moment lang alleine sein würde er nichts unversucht lassen um mich zu töten. Warum spiele ich dieses Spiel überhaupt? Es bringt doch nichts als Schwierigkeiten wenn ich ihn noch weiter herausfordere. Trotzdem konnte ich es nicht lassen mir Setsuna zu schnappen und bis dicht vor Abezethibou zu schleppen. Der Ärmste wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, geschweige denn was ich von ihm wollte.

„Sieh mal genau hin du kleiner einfältiger Dämon. Fällt dir gar nichts auf?" Um sicher zu gehen deutete ich zwischen Setsuna und mir hin und her. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis bei ihm der Groschen fiel. Er wurde leichenblass und hauchte irgendetwas von vollkommen unmöglich bevor Kurai sich den ungläubigen Dämon schnappte und vor mir in Sicherheit brachte. Auch die Anderen sahen mich vollkommen verständnislos an. Na super, damit habe ich es also geschafft. Sie halten mich für vollkommen durchgeknallt. Aber ich bin selber schuld. Seit meiner Ankunft in Gehenna habe ich mich derart merkwürdig verhalten, das es selbst mir schwer fallen würde mich jetzt noch für normal zu halten. 

„Ziemlich beeindruckende Vorstellung, die du hier ablieferst." Kira klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter. 

„Eben ganz Alexiels Tochter."

„Alexiels WAS?!" Setsuna stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Immerhin steckt er nach wie vor in dem Körper meiner Mutter. Außerdem hatte er bis jetzt nicht den geringsten Schimmer von seinem Glück.

„Oh, hatte ich etwa vergessen das zu erwähnen?" Meine Unschuldsmiene ließ ihn völlig kalt und so erwies sich der Rückweg in den Palast als ziemlich lang. Bis dato hatte ich noch nicht mal im Ansatz geahnt wie neugierig Setsuna sein konnte. Kira beobachtete das Ganze mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und hielt sich zurück. Dabei war ich mir sicher, das ihm ebenso viele Fragen auf der Seele brannten wie Setsuna. Ich beantwortete die Fragen so wie ich es für angemessen hielt und hoffte nur das ihm irgendwann mal die Puste ausgehen würde. Leider war das ein Trugschluss. Er gab nicht eine Minute Ruhe.

„Aber wie? Hey, Shao! Jetzt rück endlich mit der Sprache raus." Das war jetzt mindestens das fünfzehnte Mal, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe, das er mich danach fragt wie ich es geschafft habe Alexiels Erwachen zu Überleben und wo ich in der Zwischenzeit überhaupt gesteckt hatte. Die Tatsache, das ich Alexiels Tochter bin scheint ihn im Vergleich dazu nicht halb so interessant zu sein. Resigniert stieß ich einen Seufzer aus und war mehr als erleichtert darüber, das Kira den Fragefluss seines Freundes unterbrach um mich darauf hinzuweisen, das die Wunde an meinem Arm endlich mal versorgt werden müsste. Mein Argument, das es sich dabei lediglich um einen Kratzer handelte, der sicher bald verheilen würde ließ er nicht gelten. Also tat ich ihm den Gefallen und sah mir die Wunde an. Erstaunt stieß ich einen leisen Pfiff aus. Es war noch nicht mal ein Ansatz von Heilung zu sehen. Die Wunde war nach wie vor offen und blutete leicht. Erstaunlich! Noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte begann sich Setsuna bei mir zu entschuldigen, da er es gewesen war, der mich an dieser Stelle verletzt hatte. Nachdem die Wunde von Kira fachmännisch verbunden worden war ging die Fragerei von wieder von vorne los. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber von Minute zu Minute wurde ich müder und müder. Kein Wunder immerhin habe ich in den letzten Tagen kaum geschlafen und dann dieser ganze Stress mit den Engeln und Dämonen, das geht echt an die Substanz. Wird Zeit das ich mich endlich ein einem Bett vergrabe und dort die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden zu verbringe. Ohne Störung!

„Hey Shao-chan fehlt dir was?" Ich grinste Kira an.

„Ja, verdammt guter Sex." Mit einem Ach so, also da kann ich dir bestimmt helfen schleifte er mich hinter sich her und ließ einen inzwischen ziemlich aus der Fassung geratenen Setsuna zurück. Natürlich hatten wir keinen Sex, leider. Kira hatte lediglich die Gelegenheit genutzt mich von Setsuna wegzubringen um mir endlich einige Fragen stellen zu können von denen er meinte das die Antworten Setsuna nicht gefallen dürften. Mal abgesehen davon, das dieser sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht verstehen würde. So brachte ich also die nächsten zwei Stunden in einem abgelegenen Zimmer des Palastes damit zu Kira haarklein zu erzählen was mir in der Zwischenzeit alles so wiederfahren war. Eine Chance ihm irgendwie auszuweichen hatte ich nicht. Er merkte sehr genau wann ich ihm etwas verschwieg und bohrte solange nach bis ich schließlich doch mit der Sprache rausrückte. Im Gegenzug verlagerte ich dieses Spielchen zwischendurch und stellte ihm Fragen zu allem was seine Vergangenheit und Alexiel anging. Danach war ich so fix und alle, das ich am Liebsten nur noch in ein Bett gefallen wäre, aber eines musste ich noch wissen. 

„Mit was zum Henker hat mich Setsuna da eigentlich getroffen?" Ich deutete auf den Verband an meinem Arm.

„Nanatsusaya." Sieh an, sieh an. Das kann mich also verletzten und meine Kräfte sind dagegen wirkungslos... interessant...

„Du siehst irgendwie so aus als würdest du dich darüber auch noch freuen." Freuen? Freuen?! Hat er denn gar keine Ahnung was das für mich bedeutet?! Das ist etwas von dem ich nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte. Nicht nach all dem was ich bisher über mich erfahren habe. 

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Es gibt einen Weg endlich alles hinter mir zu lassen. Doch kann ich das von meinen Freunden verlangen? Kann ich von ihnen verlangen mich zu töten?

„Was ist es dann?" Sein Blick lag forschend auf mir. Ich kannte dieses unnachgiebige Funkeln in seinen Augen nur zu gut. 

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?" Ich konnte sehen wir kurz davor stand ja zu sagen, aber dann wurde sein Blick misstrauisch.

„Es wird mir nicht gefallen, oder?" 

„Richtig." Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und sah mich wieder an.

„Ich ahne schon auf was du hinaus willst. Aber bitte." Er machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Ich holte tief Luft.

„Ich möchte dich bitten mich zu töten sobald das hier alles vorbei ist." Er sog scharf die Luft ein während sein Gesicht zusehends an Farbe verlor.

„Nanatsusaya, Alexiels Schwert, dein Körper stoß es direkt durch mein Herz und sorge dafür das ich mich nie wieder erheben werde." Er war so blass geworden das es mir beinahe Angst machte. Aber was sollte ich tun ihn zu trösten würde nur wie ein jämmerlicher Versuch wirken mein Vorhaben zu rechtfertigen. 

„Warum? Warum willst du unbedingt sterben?" Mitleidig sah ich ihn an.

„Nach allem was ich dir erzählt habe fragst du mich das?" Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung, aber..." Er zögerte kurz.

„... ich hatte gehofft du würdest es dir noch einmal anders überlegen.... mir zuliebe." Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

„Shao-chan, hast du denn gar keine Ahnung davon wie viel du mir und Setsuna bedeutest?" Nachdenklich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Er will mir doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht sagen, das er in mich verliebt ist oder?

„Du bist der erste Mensch gewesen, der sich uns ohne Vorurteile genähert hat. Sicher, anfangs haben wir uns alle Gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn getrieben, aber mit der Zeit konnte sich keiner von uns vorstellen, das es einmal einen Tag geben würde, wo du nicht plötzlich auftauchst und uns irgendwohin mitten ins Nirgendwo schleifst." Lächelnd sah ich ihn an. Er meinte den Tag an dem ich ihn, Sara und Setsuna buchstäblich hatte entführen lassen nur um mit ihnen zum Karneval nach Rio zu fliegen. Es war herrlich und auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen wo wir so etwas zusammen unternommen haben. Die Beiden rächten sich natürlich in dem sie mir etwas ähnliches wiederfahren ließen. Das erste Mal waren sie dafür extra ein meine Wohnung eingebrochen und hatten mich sang und klanglos in ein wartendes Taxi verfrachtet. Natürlich erst nachdem sie mir eine Augenbinde verpasst hatten. 

„Shao-chan, bitte." Seine Stimme klang flehend. Ich wandte den Blick ab um mich nicht von ihm beeinflussen zu lassen. 

„Bitte verlang das nicht von mir." Seufzend sank ich vor ihm in die Knie.

„Kira-chan, kein Anderer als du kann besser nachvollziehen was es bedeutet eine Ewigkeit lang allein zu sein. Keiner weiß besser was es bedeutet nicht sterben zu können. Ich hatte gehofft du würdest mich verstehen." Seine braunen Augen lagen trauernd auf mir.

„Das ist es nicht. Shao-chan ich verstehe dich. Vielleicht sogar mehr als du ahnst. Es ist nur, die ganze Zeit über habe ich gedacht, wenn das alles vorbei ist könnten wir alle in unser altes Leben zurück. Du würdest wieder singen und Setsuna, Sara und ich würden wie immer zu einem euerer Konzerte kommen nur um zu sehen wie erfolgreich ihr in der Zwischenzeit mal wieder geworden seit. Danach würden wir euch hinter der Bühne besuchen und feiern. Du weißt schon, das Leben noch einmal so richtig genießen." Verträumt sah er zur Decke hinauf. All diese Ereignisse einfach so abschütteln und zur Normalität zurück kehren? Ich wünschte mir würde das so leicht fallen wie ihm...

„Ich denke ich kann dich verstehen Kira-chan, aber dennoch-" Er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ist schon gut. Du brauchst mich nicht noch einmal zu bitten. Ich werde dir diesen Gefallen tun, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt." Dankbar sah ich ihn an.

„Aber wehe..." Er hob drohend den Finger.

„... du wagst es Setsuna etwas davon zu erzählen. Der Kleine hat schon Probleme genug." Lachend sprang ich auf. 

„Für wie dumm hältst du mich?! Es hatte seinen guten Grund warum ich dich bat und nicht ihn." Schwerfällig erhob er sich ebenfalls. Mein plötzlicher Stimmungswechsel schien auf ihn abzufärben. 

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir das du nicht so viel Vertrauen in mich hättest. Mein Leben wäre um so vieles einfacher." Das leichte Lächeln das dabei seine Mundwinkel umspielte strafte ihn lügen.

„Und langweiliger." Zur Strafe verpasste er mir eine Kopfnuss und nahm mich in den Schwitzkasten.

„Wann?" Sofort wurde ich wieder ernst.

„Noch nicht. Erst müssen wir Assia retten. Danach..." Seufzend gab er mich mit einem Ruck frei.

„Das heißt ich habe noch eine Gnadenfrist und-" Ein satanisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht bevor er sich wieder auf mich stürzte.

„-du wirst noch eine ganze Weile unter mir zu leiden haben." Quiekend und kreischend versuchte ich ihm zu entkommen während er mich von Kopf bis Fuß durchkitzelte. Er nahm, es besser auf als ich gedacht hatte. Aber wer weiß wie viel Leid und Elend er im Laufe seiner Existenz schon gesehen hatte. Als Schwert Alexiels muss an ihm noch mehr Blut als an meinem Händen kleben. Was hat ihn all die Jahre dazu verleitet ihr zu folgen? Es kann nicht nur der Wunsch nach Rache gewesen sein. Rache allein kann einen nicht dazu bewegen jahrehundertlang einer bestimmten Person zu folgen ohne das sie etwas von der Existenz ihres Verfolgers weiß. Viel eher würde man dafür sorgen das diese Person in Angst und Schrecken lebt. Das weiß ich selber nur zu genau. Teils weil ich es manchmal selber so gehalten habe und anderseits weil meine Erfahrung mit den Huntern nur allzu deutlich zeigt was alles passieren kann wenn Rache einen antreibt. 

„Hey, was ist los mit dir?" Gähnend sah ich zu Kira hinauf, der mich immer noch festumschlungen hielt. 

„Ach nichts, ich bin nur hundemüde." 

„Na, wenn das so ist." Lachend hob er mich hoch und trug mich mit stolzgeschwellter Brust einmal quer durch den gesamten Palast in sein Zimmer. Meine Proteste, das er das gefälligst sein lassen sollte nutzten mir dabei herzlich wenig. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die wir bei der ganzen Aktion auf uns zogen suchte ebenfalls nach ihresgleichen. Nur traute sich niemand Kira anzusprechen. Irgendwie immer wieder erstaunlich wie er sich unter den Dämonen behauptet. Endlich erreichtem wir sein Zimmer und er verfrachtete er mich, nachdem er mir meine Jacke ausgezogen hatte, in ein Bett und deckte mich bis unters Kinn zu. Protestierend sah ich ihn als er gehen wollte.

„Was?" Ich zog eine Unschuldsmiene.

„Krieg ich keinen gute Nachtkuss?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zum Schießen, aber er gab sich geschlagen und hauchte mir einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Ich konnte er mir nicht verkneifen ihn ein Stückchen weiter zu mir herunter zuziehen und meine Lippen auf die seinen zu drücken. Perplex sah er mich an.

„Hmm... du schmeckst süß." Genüsslich leckte ich mir über die Lippen.

„Unverbesserlich!" Er tätschelte mir leicht den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Natürlich nicht ohne mich vorher noch einmal zu ermahnen auch wirklich zu schlafen. Als wenn ich dazu eine Aufforderung gebraucht hätte. Ich war dermaßen müde das ich sofort einschlief. Anael meldete sich zwar noch einmal kurz bevor ich endgültig in die ruhige Welt des Schlafes versank. Es war unheimlich angenehm zu wissen das man sich in einer Welt befand wo Engel einen unmöglich finden konnten. Warum habe ich das nicht schon viel früher getan? Warum bin ich nicht schon viel früher in die Hölle geflüchtet? 

Meine Erinnerung an die unangenehme Begegnung mit Belial zeigte mir nur einen der Gründe auf warum ich mich nie näher mit dieser Tatsache befasst hatte. Der andere, weitaus wichtigere Grund war die Begegnung mit Abezethibou. Ein Handlanger der Erzdämonen war in Gehenna unterwegs nur um die Seele eines einzelnen Engels zu vernichten. Da ist doch was faul. Erzdämonen halten sich nicht mit solchen Lappalien auf. Da muss noch etwas anderes dahinter stecken. Nur was? 

Oh man, und ich Hornochse habe ihm auch noch verraten wessen Tochter ich bin. Ich bin so ein Idiot! Hätte ich nicht mal darüber nachdenken können, das Abezethibou mit dieser Information direkt zu seinem Auftraggeber rennen wird nur um diesem zu erzählen was er soeben entdeckt hatte?! Im Klartext, ich habe es mal wieder geschafft mich selbst in die allergrößten Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Spätestens wenn Astaroth oder Asmodis von der Sache Wind kriegen bin ich Freiwild. Grummelnd wälzte ich mich auf die Seite und beschloß mich erst dann wieder mit diesem Problem zu befassen wenn ich ausgeschlafen war. 

Als man mich unsanft in den Rücken stieß war ich immer noch weit davon entfernt auch nur einen annähernd ausgeruhten Zustand zu erreichen, aber das schien den Störenfried nicht weiter zu stören. Genervt rang ich mich schließlich dazu durch die Augen wenigstens einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen. Rosiel! Ist ja klar. Wer auch sonst?! Kein anderer macht mir das Leben dermaßen schwer wie dieser Engel! 

„Laß mich in Ruhe!" Mit einer müden Handbewegung stieß ich ihn weg, aber er blieb hartnäckig. Ich rollte mich tiefer in die Decke ein.

„Rosiel-chan! Laß das!" Ich konnte hören wie er sich aprupt vom Bett entfernte.

„Rosiel-chan?!" Oh mein Gott! Diese Stimme! Ich saß plötzlich senkrecht.

„Setsuna?!" Er wirkte aschfahl und das er dabei im Körper meiner Mutter steckte versetzte mir einen zusätzlichen Stich. Ich versuchte den Ansatz einer Erklärung aber er wich mit einem solch panischen Gesichtsausdruck vor mir zurück, das ich es nicht wagte mich noch weiter zu bewegen. Nach allem was ich von Kira erfahren hatte war sein Schock mehr als nur gerechtfertig. 

„Du kennst diesen irren Engel?" Ich deutete ein leichtes Nicken an, was ich im nächsten Moment sofort bereute. Ohne mir die Chance auf einer Erklärung zu geben stürmte er aus dem Raum. Fluchend wühlte ich mich aus dem Bett und nahm die Verfolgung auf. 

„Setsuna! Warte!" Er rannte nur noch schneller, als er mich bemerkte. 

„Nein! Laß mich in Ruhe!" Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hätte mich fast zum Stehen gebracht, aber es war notwendig, das er mir zu hörte. Es war nicht einfach ihn einzuholen, aber schließlich schaffte ich es. 

„Nicht! Laß mich los!" Er wandt sich in meinem Griff wie ein gefangenes Tier.

„Verdammt noch mal Setsuna! Hör endlich auf damit!" Doch ich erreichte mit meinem Versuch ihn so zur Ruhe zu bringen eher das genaue Gegenteil. Seine Wutschreie gemischt mit den Vorwürfen, das ich ja keine Ahnung hätte was ihn ihm vorginge entlockten mir ein bitteres Lachen. Eisig sah ich ihn an.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" Er zuckte unter meinem Blick zusammen und allmählich erschlafften seine Versuche sich zu befreien.

„Du magst glauben, das dir nichts schlimmeres mehr wiederfahren kann und ich hoffe inständig, das du damit recht hast. Aber wirf mir nie wieder vor, das ich dich nicht verstehen würde. Ich kann ich deinen Schmerz viel besser nachvollziehen als du auch nur ahnst." Er starrte mich fassungslos an und gab seine Gegenwehr endgültig auf.

„Shao?" Ich vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ich wusste auch so, das sein Blick sorgenvoll auf mir lag. Eigentlich wollte ich es vermeiden ihm überhaupt etwas über meine Vergangenheit zu erzählen, aber was hätte ich sonst tun sollen? Er würde mir nicht zu hören wenn ich versuche ihm zu erklären, das ich Rosiel eher zufällig kennengelernt habe. Sein Schmerz über Saras Verlust war zu groß, als das er bereit wäre etwas so banales zu glauben. Notgedrungen musste ich ihm mehr erzählen als ich wollte. Zu unserem Glück hatte uns noch niemand bemerkt und so war es ein leichtes unbemerkt zurück in Kiras Zimmer zu kommen. Wenn ich ihm schon eine Erklärung liefern musste, dann doch bitte nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit und erst recht nicht in diesem Aufzug. Irgendjemand hatte mich in ein blutrotes Seidennachthemd verfrachtet, das gerade mal so eben meinen Allerwertesten bedeckte. Setsuna hingegen sah aus als hätte er die letzten Stunden in einem Schönheitssalon verbracht. Das Make-up saß perfekt und die Haare sahen aus als wären sie tausend Bürstenstrichen zum Opfer gefallen. Bestimmt das Werk von Kurai und Arakune. Bei mir war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Meine Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab und hatten sich derart ineinander verschlungen, das ich den Eindruck hatte irgendwann an diesem Tag durch einen Wirbelsturm gelaufen zu sein. Ich hoffte nur, das ich für das Kämmen nicht wieder ewig brauchen würde.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf das Bett fallen, ohne darauf zu achten, das ich Setsuna damit Einblicke gewährte, die so manch Anderen an den Rand einer Ohnmacht getrieben hätten. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete ihm sich zu setzten, aber blieb konsequent stehen wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck deutlich genug verriet, was er in diesem Moment von mir dachte. Es war schon merkwürdig den Körper Alexiels vor sich zu haben und mit der gewohnten Mimik von Setsuna leben zu müssen. Ich fragte mich wie lange es wohl dauern würde ihm seinen wahren Körper zurück zu geben und ich meine Mutter endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.

„Ich hoffe du hast eine Menge Zeit Setsuna-chan, das hier wird dauern." Keine Reaktion. Gut, dann eben nicht.

„Du erinnerst dich an meinen Mitbewohner?" Er überlegte kurz, bevor er zögernd nickte.

„Ja, aber ich bin ihm nie begegnet." Mir fiel wieder ein was ich gesehen hatte kurz bevor Alexiel erwachte. Catan hatte ein Dimensionstor geöffnet um einen weiblichen Engel vor der unglaublichen Macht, die durch Alexiels Erwachen entfesselt wurde zu retten. Wie sich herausstellte war seine Mühe vergebens gewesen und er zahlte einen verdammt hohen Preis dafür.

„Vielleicht doch." Er sah mich erstaunt an.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Ich bin ihm nie begegnet. Ich weiß nur das er verdammt gut aussehen soll." Der Gedanke an Catans momentanen Zustand jagte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Ich konnte die Verzweiflung in diesen klaren, blauen Augen nicht vergessen, als er mich erkannt hatte. Er hätte alles getan um mir seinen Anblick zu ersparen und war nur um so überraschter, das ich nicht vor ihm zurückwich. Rosiel hatte vorgehabt mich so loszuwerden, aber er hatte weder mit meiner noch mit Catans Willensstärke gerechnet.

„Doch, ich denke du bist ihm schon einmal begegnet. An dem Tag als Alexiel erwachte." Seine Augen weiteten sich etwas.

„Meinst du diesen männlichen Engel, der das Mädchen retten wollte, das Sara getötet hat?"

„Ja." Er wurde blaß.

„Aber wieso?! Er ist doch ein Engel, oder nicht? Du hast Engel doch noch nie leiden können! Warum lebst du dann mit einem zusammen!?" Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Warum empfinde ich immer wieder für diejenigen, die mir den größten Schmerz meines Lebens zufügten soviel? Warum lerne ich nicht aus meinen Fehlern?

„Wenn ich damals schon gewusst hätte, das er Engel ist, dann wäre so vieles anders verlaufen... aber er hat es mir erst nach über einem Jahr erzählt. Hätte ich es früher gewusst, dann..." Ich brach ab. Ja, was wäre wenn ich es früher gewusst hätte? Wäre ich dann immer noch einsam? Hätte ich mein Leben jemals so genossen wie in der Zeit, die er bei mir verbrachte? Was wäre aus mir geworden wenn ich von Anfang an gewusst hätte, das er ein Engel ist? Wäre ich dann hier?

„Dann wärst du wohl nicht hier." Überrascht, das er meine stumme Frage beantwortete sah ich ihn an. Kann es sein, das in seinem Inneren bereits mehr von meiner Mutter erwacht ist als er selbst ahnt?

„Ja, vielleicht..." Aber kann ich mir da so sicher sein? Die enorme Zerstörungskraft von Alexiels Erwachen hätte das Siegel auf jeden Fall brechen lassen. Ich hätte keine Chance gehabt...

„Aber du solltest wissen, das ich schon sehr lange wusste was er vorhatte. Ich wusste das er seinen Vater befreien wollte und ich habe es nicht verhindert." Ich war auf alles gefasst, aber nicht auf diesen mitleidigen Blick in seinen Augen. 

„Verstehst du? Ich wusste er würde Rosiel befreien und habe es nicht verhindert." Mühsam kämpfte ich gegen das Verlangen mit meinen Fäusten auf die Bettdecke zu schlagen.

„Und was soll daran so schlimm sein?" Überrascht sah ich ihn an. Ist das wirklich noch derselbe Setsuna den ich kenne? Er wirkt so ruhig und ernst.

„Meinst du denn nicht, das ich in deiner Situation genauso gehandelt hätte? Shao, ich kenne dich lange genug um zu wissen, das du sehr genau weißt was du tust." Ich stieß ein verbittertes Lachen aus. Er hat doch keine Ahnung!

„Ach ja? Dann verrate mir doch bitte mal warum ich selbst als Rosiel mir sagte, das er dich töten würde um seine Schwester wiederzuerwecken ich nichts dagegen unternommen habe." Seine Knie begannen leicht zu zittern. Ich weiß nicht was mich dazu trieb, aber ich konnte es nicht vermeiden, das meine Stimme einen grausamen Klang annahm. Wollte ich das er mich hasste?

„Überrascht? Rosiel war die ganze Zeit über bei mir zu Hause und ich habe es keinem von euch erzählt." Fassungslos ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Bitter sah ich ihn an. Ich konnte sehen wie sein Weltbild allmählich zu bröckeln begann.

„Doch, es ist wahr. Hätte ich mich Rosiel in den Weg gestellt, als ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, dann wäre Sara-chan jetzt vielleicht noch am Leben." Ein bedrückendes Schweigen legte sich über uns, bis er zögernd das Wort ergriff.

„Nein, Sara wäre selbst dann gestorben. Wenn nicht dieses Mädchen sie getötet hätte, dann jemand anders. Alexiels Erwachen war erforderlich und dafür war ihnen jedes Mittel recht." Ich fragte ihn nicht wenn er damit meinte. Es war schon schwierig genug ihm den Rest der Geschichte beizubringen. Innerlich hatte ich mich schon längst damit abgefunden in der nächsten Minuten wohl einen guten Freund zu verlieren.

„Die Engel kannst du dabei außen vorlassen. Außer Rosiel freut sich niemand darüber, das Alexiel erwacht ist." Erstaunt sah er mich an. Ich konnte den Anflug eines Lächelns nicht vermeiden.

„Was denn? Hast du gedacht ich drehe in all der Zeit nur Däumchen und kreuze dann mal so eben im Hades auf weil mir danach ist? Also ehrlich!" Ich ließ ihm kurz Zeit um das zu verdauen bevor ich ihm von meinem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt in Yetzirah erzählte. Wodurch wir nachdem ich damit fertig war mal wieder bei dem Thema landeten, das ich Alexiels Tochter war. Seufzend holte ich kurz Luft bevor ich ihm das näher brachte. Wenn ich schon dabei ihn in meine Geheimnisse einzuweihen, dann direkt so weit, das ich nicht bei jedem Satz den ich von mir gab aufpassen musste mich zu verraten.

„Ich habe Kira-chan gestern noch einiges erklärt und ich denke du solltest ebenfalls davon erfahren." In einer ziemlich gerafften Version verschaffte ich ihm einen Einblick in alles was mir wiederfahren war bevor ich das Siegel erhielt. Er hörte mir mit immer größer werdenden Augen zu, bis sein Gesicht kaum noch Farbe zeigte. Er war so blaß geworden, das ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machte ob er nicht im nächsten Moment vom Stuhl fallen würde.

„Und Rosiel weiß das alles ebenfalls?" Geschockt sah ich ihn an.

„Um Himmelswillen! NEIN! Wenn er das wüsste würde er mich höchstwahrscheinlich direkt in eines seiner Versuchslabors verfrachten." Ich lachte leise auf, als ich Setsunas entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Er weiß es wirklich nicht. Auch wenn er sich große Mühe gegeben hat herauszufinden warum ich Engel nicht leiden kann." Die Erinnerung an seine gottverdammte Hartnäckigkeit und wie dicht er an die Wahrheit herangekommen war jagte mir nach wie vor Schauer über den Rücken. Aus Macht der Gewohnheit ich versuchte nach dem Kreuz zugreifen, das normalerweise vor meiner Brust baumelte, aber es war nicht mehr dort wo es hingehörte Ich ließ meine Hand wieder sinken. Stimmt ja, es ist für immer zerstört...

„Und deine Eltern?" Er sah mich besorgt an. Fast so als bräuchte ich jetzt seinen Trost.

„Was meinst du damit?" Ich wischte die Sehnsucht mich einfach in die Arme meiner Mutter fallen zu lassen und mich von ihr trösten zu lassen wie ein lästiges Insekt aus meinen Gedanken.

„Willst du nicht nach ihnen suchen?" Nachdenklich betrachtete ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen. Diese Frage hatte ich mir selbst noch nicht beantwortet. Vielleicht wird es langsam Zeit sich zu entscheiden...

„Warum sollte ich? Ich weiß doch, das Alexiel meine Mutter ist." Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Die Geschwindigkeit mit der ich geantwortet hatte überraschte selbst mich, aber ich wusste bereits, das ich mich richtig entschieden hatte.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Was ist mit deinem Vater willst du ihn nicht suchen? Willst du nicht wissen was mit ihm passiert ist?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Uriel hat mich schon etwas ähnliches gefragt, aber ich will es nicht wissen. Zum Einem, weil mir das alles schon jetzt zu viel ist und zum Andern würde ich herausfinden wer mein Vater ist, dann wären er und meine Mutter nur in unnötiger Gefahr. Eine Verbindung zwischen Engel und Dämon ist verboten so lange ich denken kann und wird auf das Grausamste bestraft."

„Aber was ist mit dir? Du existierst doch. Werden sie nicht nach dir suchen? Sie können dich doch nicht einfach so zurücklassen." Seine Naivität war herrlich erfrischend. So konnte nur jemand reden, der sich noch nie mit den Zwängen des Himmels und der Hölle auseinander gesetzt hatte. Ich beneidete ihn darum, das er dieses Wissen nicht teilte.

„Glaubst du denn das wäre eine leichte Entscheidung gewesen? Das eigene Kind zurück zulassen ohne zu wissen was aus ihm werden wird? Sie hatten mich einmal in Assia zurückgelassen, weil sie wussten, das es der einzige Ort war an dem ich sicher aufwachsen konnte und sie haben es ein weiteres Mal getan, weil sie wussten, das ich dort auch weiterhin in Sicherheit war. Selbst ohne Erinnerung an das was ich war wusste ich doch wie ich mich in Assia zu verhalten hatte. An jedem anderen Ort wäre sofort aufgefallen, was ich wirklich bin. Nur in Assia konnte mein wahres ich vor den Blicken der Engel und Dämonen verborgen werden. Hätten sie mich gefunden, als ich wehrlos war, dann wäre ich für immer verloren gewesen. Deshalb haben sie mich zurückgelassen und nie wieder nach mir gesucht." Meine Stimme hatte bei dem letzten Satz einen bitteren klang angenommen. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst wie sehr ich mich trotz des Siegels immer wieder nach meinen Eltern gesehnt hatte. 

„Wehrlos? Du?!" Er sah mich mit gespieltem Erstaunen an.

„Ja. Du hast doch selbst gesehen und auch gespürt zu was Dämonen und Engel imstande sind. Wäre das Siegel noch intakt, dann wäre ich leichte Beute für sie. Für die Engel um als Laborratte zu enden und für die Dämonen um ihre Macht zu vergrößern. Egal in wessen Hände ich gefallen wäre, ich wäre nie wieder freigekommen..." Nachdenklich stützte er seinen Kopf auf der Lehne des Stuhls ab.

„Das hört sich so an, als wärst du Rosiel... dankbar das dich verschleppt hat und das Siegel brach?"

„Meinst du? Ja, vielleicht... ein bisschen..." Ärgerlich schob ich das Bild besorgter, goldener Augen in die hinterste Ecke meines Bewußtseins. 

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Ich bin nicht sonderlich scharf darauf diesen Irren sobald wiederzusehen." Sein Blick gefiel mir gar nicht. Irgendetwas darin schien mir sagen zu wollen, das ich auf mich aufpassen sollte. Sollte der Geist meiner Mutter etwa doch mehr Einfluss auf Setsuna haben als ich dachte oder leide ich unter Einbildung? Bevor ich mich weiter mit dieser Frage abplagte beschloß ich lieber das Thema zu wechseln.

„Übrigens solltest du dich endlich mal auf die Socken machen oder glaubst du Sara-chan wartet ewig auf dich?" Das war das Stichwort. Sobald es um Sara ging vergaß er alles andere um sich herum. In nur knapp zehn Minuten hatte er mir sämtliche Details von Saras Aufenthaltsort entlockt und war vor lauter Tatendrang kaum noch zu bremsen. Zu meinem Glück ließ er mir noch Zeit mich wenigstens halbwegs vernünftig anzuziehen, bevor er mich mit zu Kira und Kurai schleifte um ihnen von seinem neusten Geistesblitz zu erzählen. Er würde nach Assia gehen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste! 

Die Begeisterung bei allen Anderen und mir hielt sich in Grenzen, aber das konnte ihn nicht im geringsten Bremsen ehe wir uns versahen war er auch schon wieder verschwunden wobei er irgendetwas von Vorbereitungen treffen vor sich hinmurmelte. Das sein Körper immer noch tot in der Gegend herumlag interessierte ihn dabei nicht weiter. Immerhin lag der ja inzwischen ein einem magischen Speicher und konnte nicht verwesen solange er sich darin befand. Außerdem würde er sich in Yetzirah direkt Raphael schnappen, damit dieser ihn wiederbelebte. Wer auch immer ihm von Raphael erzählt haben mochte, er hatte keine Ahnung! Raphael würde den Teufel tun. So wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte wäre er zwar immer wieder bereit dazu einer Dame gegen entsprechende Entlohnung bei jeder Art von Schwierigkeiten zu helfen, aber Setsuna? Ich wage doch stark zu bezweifeln, das er selbst in diesem Körper irgendetwas bei Raphael bewirken kann. Ein harter Schlag gegen den Rücken riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Kira!" Lachend wehrte er meine Hand ab, als ich zur einer scherzhaft gemeinten Ohrfeige ansetzte.

„Reg dich ab, ich wollte nur wissen was dich so beschäftigt." Ärgerlich fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und verfluchte mal wieder die Tatsache, das ich vergessen hatte sie zu kämmen oder sie wenigstens zusammen zu binden. 

„Dieser gottverdammte Trottel glaubt doch wirklich das es ein Kinderspiel wäre nach Yetzirah zu kommen!" Grummelnd ballte ich meine Hände immer wieder zusammen um der Versuchung zu wiederstehen diesem Idioten einfach den Hals umzudrehen.

„Ach, das. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Der kann schon auf sich aufpassen." Na hoffentlich spricht mein Gesichtsausdruck jetzt Bände. Das glaubt er ja wohl selber nicht.

„Sie hat recht. Er wird nicht weit kommen." Nicht auch noch das! Was sucht Belial schon wieder hier?

„Prinzessin!" Überglücklich fiel er vor Kurai, die Kira begleitet hatte auf die Knie.

„Ich bin erfreut euch wiederzusehen." Oh bitte! Mir wird gleich schlecht.

„Was willst du hier?" Nach Kurais freundlichem Ton zu urteilen ist sie ähnlich begeistert wie ich von seinem Auftauchen.

„Euch meine Aufwartung machen. Was denn sonst?" Mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln stand er wieder auf. Ich schenkte Kira einen vielsagenden Seitenblick, den er mit einem leichten Augenrollen quittierte.

„Wie ich sehe glaubt ihr mir nicht." Das sich sein Geigenbogen plötzlich unter meinem Kinn befand behagte mir gar nicht. Zu gut klangen all die Warnungen vor den Erzdämonen in meinem Inneren nach.

„Hmm... tatsächlich, es ist nicht zu leugnen, du bist es." Ärgerlich schob ich den Bogen zur Seite.

„Komm zum Thema!" Mit gekünsteltem Entsetzen wich er vor mir zurück.

„Aber, aber was sind denn das für Manieren." ARGH! Ich machte eine hilfesuchende Geste in Richtung Decke bevor ich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte um dieser Scharade .zu entgegen.

„Wohin so eilig, Tochter Alexiels?" Ich blieb wie versteinert stehen. 

„Überrascht? Hast du wirklich glaubt du könntest das vor einem Erzdämon verbergen?" Ich drehte mich betont langsam um und war mir sicher das mein Blick ausreichen würde um ihn zu töten. Doch leider können Blicke nicht wirklich töten. Das wäre zu schön.

„Woher weißt du das?" Es war mir egal, das ich seine Vermutung bestätigte, Kurai uns zu hörte und Kira scharf die Luft einsog. Wenn Belial wusste wer ich war, dann war es ohnehin schon viel zu spät um irgendwelche Gegenmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Er lächelte mich siegesgewiss an.

„Das Blut dieses Engels in deinen Adern ist so stark, das man es selbst wenn du versuchst deine Aura zu verbergen deutlich genug spürt." Ich stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. Wie auch immer er auf diese These kam, ich wusste, das er log. Ich konnte meine Aura komplett dämonisch erscheinen lassen wenn ich wollte. Das Einzige was mich als Engel verraten würde ist die Aura von Anael, aber seitdem sie tief in meinem Inneren schläft existiert auch dieses Problem nicht mehr.

„Anscheinend bist du nicht sonderlich erfreut über dieses Erbe." Sein dämliches Kichern kann er sich meinetwegen sonst wohin stecken. Wenn meine Aura wirklich so stark ist wie er behauptet, dann kann ich getrost davon ausgehen, das inzwischen sämtliche Erzdämonen über meine Anwesenheit bescheid wissen. Allerspätestens wenn er es ihnen erzählt bin ich geliefert. Und ich war mir sicher, das er das bereits erledigt hatte.

„Alexiels… Tochter?" Kurais ungläubige Stimme lenkte ihn von mir ab.

„Aber ja Prinzessin! Sagt bloß das wisst ihr nicht." Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Dabei war es doch der Gesprächsstoff schlechthin. Der inorganische Engel Alexiel ist nach Assia geflohen um dort sein Kind zu verstecken. Ein Kind, dessen Vater ein Dämon ist." Den letzten Satz betonte er so scharf das ich augenblicklich zusammenzuckte. Langsam aber sicher frage ich mich was dieser Kerl eigentlich nicht wußte.

„Unmöglich! Alexiel-sama hatte kein Kind!" Kurai schrie fast.

„Bitte Prinzessin regt euch nicht so auf. Das schadet eurem Teint." Das dieser dämliche Spruch eher den gegenteiligen Effekt hatte hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Abwehrend hob Belial die Hände als Kurai nach ihm schlug.

„Erinnert euch an das was man sich vor dem großen Krieg erzählt hat. Ihr wart damals noch ein Kind und könnt euch wahrscheinlich kaum noch daran erinnern." Wenn sie damals noch ein Kind war, dann möchte ich gar nicht wissen wie alt sie jetzt ist. Rein nach dem Äußern zu urteilen ist sie irgendetwas zwischen dreizehn und vierzehn. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich die kleine Dämonin wieder gefangen hatte. Sie murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches woraufhin Belial zustimmend nickte.

„Ich dachte das wäre ein Märchen... eine Geschichte um Dämonen daran zu erinnern, das nichts unmöglich ist und das... das die Liebe zwischen einem Engel und Dämon nur zu Leid führt." Sie wirkte vollkommen verstört.

„Ihr wisst doch das es in jedem Märchen auch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit gibt. Seht sie euch an. Es müsste selbst euch auffallen wessen Tochter sie ist." Die letzte Bemerkung schien Kurai überhört zu haben. Stattdessen musterte sie mich noch einmal eindringlich, wobei ihre Augen mich förmlich anflehten ihr zu sagen, dass das alles eine Lüge war. Nur leider konnte ich das nicht. Ich konnte sie nicht anlügen. So sehr ich es mir in diesem Moment auch wünschte, ich konnte es nicht. Fest sah ich in die auf mich gerichteten blauen Augen.

„Tut mir leid, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin ihre Tochter." Ihr flehender Blick huschte von mir zu Kira. Doch auch er nickte. Es war ihr deutlich genug anzusehen, das sie die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

„Dann ist es also wahr... ...all das was man uns als Kindern erzählt wurde ist wahr?" Ich wusste nicht was genau sie damit meinte, aber das brauchte ich auch nicht. Belial sorgte schon bald dafür das wir ebenfalls im Bilde waren. Wie sich herausstellte gab es eine Sage unter den Dämonen, die sehr viel mit Shakespeares Romeo & Julia gemein hatte. Ein Märchen über einen mächtigen Dämon, der sich über alle Hindernisse hinweg in einen nicht weniger mächtigen Engel verliebt hatte. Jahrzehnte lang war es ihnen gelungen diese Beziehung geheim zuhalten, doch als der Engel schwanger wurde war es zusehends schwieriger dies zu gewährleisten. So flohen sie schließlich nach Assia in der Hoffnung dort unerkannt leben zu können, aber die Anderen hatten längst Verdacht geschöpft. Um das Leben ihres Kindes zu schützen ließen sie es allein bei befreundeten Menschen zurück und ihre Wege trennten sich. Man sagt der Engel konnte es dem Dämon nie verzeihen, das er sie dazu gedrängt hatte ihr Kind in der Welt der Menschen zu lassen. Sie sahen sich nie wieder und ihr Kind galt als verschollen. Niemand wusste ob es noch lebte oder schon längst tot war. 

Sicher, diese Sage hatte kaum etwas mit der Wirklichkeit gemein, aber das sie über all die Jahre weitergegeben worden war verursachte mir Unbehagen. 

„Warum fragt ihr sie nicht einfach wie es war all die Jahre in Assia zu leben immer auf der Flucht vor den Huntern." Zufrieden lächelnd nahm Belial meinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck zur Kenntnis. Woher weiß er denn davon?! So blaß wie Kurai wurde schien sie ebenfalls zu wissen was es mit den Huntern auf sich hatte. 

„Das reicht jetzt! Laß sie in Ruhe!" Kiras kalte Stimme überraschte uns alle.

„Du hast doch sicherlich noch etwas anderes zu tun als uns mit diesen alten Geschichten zu langweilen, oder?" Seine Stimme war wie ein scharfes Schwert, das unsere Unterhaltung abrupt durchtrennte.

„Oder solltest du es wirklich darauf anlegen alte Wunden zu öffnen?" Seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton bekommen und ich fragte mich was er über Belial wissen konnte, das diesen veranlasste sich augenblicklich zurück zuziehen. Er ignorierte meinen fragenden Blick und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verfluchte ich seine Sturheit. Egal, was ich jetzt auch probieren würde. Er würde sich nicht dazu herablassen mir eine Antwort zu geben. Kurai hingegen war inzwischen fast völlig in Tränen aufgelöst. Mitleidig ließ ich mich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir Kleine?" Ihre blauen, tränengefühlten Augen sahen mich an, als würde sie durch mich hindurch jemand anderes sehen und ich wusste nur zu genau wenn. 

„Nichts ist in Ordnung! Erst steckt dieser Vollidiot in Alexiel-samas Körper und jetzt muss ich mir anhören, das Shao Deshon, das Idol tausender Jugendlicher ihre Tochter sein soll." Dann schüttelte sie sich kurz, wie um einen Traum zu verjagen und ihr Blick war wieder ernst. 

„Ich meine jeder Mensch weiß wie wenig du Engel leiden kannst! Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein!" Sie stürmte davon noch ehe ich irgendetwas sagen konnte. Scheiße!

„Ich glaube das ist jetzt dein Job." Ärgerlich sah ich in Kiras Grinsendes Gesicht.

„Kira-chan manchmal kannst du einem richtig auf die Nerven gehen." Frustriert richtete ich mich wieder auf und strich meine Kleidung glatt. Er verkniff sich ein weiteres Grinsen und stieß mich leicht in die Rippen.

„Also, du versuchst unsere Kleine Dämonin zu beruhigen und ich halte Setsuna davon ab Selbstmord zu begehen. Einverstanden?" Als Erwiderung auf diesen Vorschlag ließ ich ihm ein bisschen Putz auf die Nase rieseln. Er nahm es mit Humor.

„Und vergiss nicht, sei diplomatisch!". Ich schenkte ihm einen kalten Blick bevor ich mich auf die Suche nach Kurai machte. Verdammt ich haße es andauernd irgendjemanden etwas erklären zu müssen! Wenn das so weitergeht komme ich nie in Sheol an. 

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte ich Kurai dann endlich gefunden. Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, da sie sich in einem Raum verschanzt hatte, der von einem äußerst mächtigen Bannkreis geschützt wurde. Etwas unsicher näherte ich mich der in sich zusammengesunken Gestalt und musste im nächsten Moment mit einem wahren Ansturm an Erdmagie ausweichen. Fassungslos sah ich die kleine Dämonin an, die sich nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte. War sie das? Hatte sie diesen Ansturm der Elemente zu verantworten? 

„Was suchst du hier?!" Die klare, schneidende Stimme kam von einer Felsformation über mir. Als ich den Blick hob erkannte ich, das dieser Felsen die Form einer in sich verschlungen Säule hatte auf der drei Frauen saßen, die mich mit kalten Augen musterten. Wenigstens zwei von ihnen, die dritte und älteste trug eine Augenbinde und war allem Anschein nach blind. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach vernichten?" Misstrauisch musterte ich die Sprecherin. Ihre langen, rötlichen Haare fielen in großen, weichen Wellen bis auf den Boden. Sie sah nicht aus wie jemand, der mir gefährlich werden konnte, aber in der Hölle konnten Äußerlichkeiten täuschen. Ich war lieber vorsichtig. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, als sie bemerkte, das ich sie aufmerksam beobachtete. 

„Sachte, sachte Amber. Sie ist nicht hier um irgendjemanden Schaden zu zufügen." Die ruhige, sanfte Stimme der Ältesten der Drei schien ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen. 

„Aber Jade, was hat sie dann vor? Was will sie hier?" Allmählich dämmerte es mir wenn ich da eigentlich vor mit hatte. Amber, Jade das waren Namen von Naturgeistern, drei Schwestern, die nur ein Drachenmeister beschwören konnte. Sollte ich richtig liegen, dann war die Jüngste im Bunde, die in einem auffälligen chinesischen Gewand steckte Achat. Das war es also, der legendäre Gottdrache, der Gehenna beschützte. 

„Ich nehme an, sie hat unsere Prinzessin gesucht." Die blinden Augen schienen meine Richtung zu suchen und fanden schließlich ihr Ziel. Ich konnte den unsichtbaren Blick Jades beinahe körperlich auf mir spüren. 

„Seltsam... ich kann nicht in deine Zukunft sehen." 

„WAS?!" Ihre Schwestern sahen sie fassungslos an. 

„Es ist undeutlich und immer in Bewegung..." Jade ließ sich nicht stören als sie einen weiteren Versuch unternahm die Schranken der Zeit hinter sich zu lassen. Ich konnte spüren wie sich die Vibrationen in der Luft allmählich verstärkten. Langsam begann ich unsicher zu werden. Es war immer Riskant eine Weissagung durchzuführen, wenn die Sicht nicht klar genug war. Sollte sie es weiterhin versuchen könnte die Störung in den Zeitgefügen auf sie zurückgeworfen werden und ihr in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht schaden. Seufzend gab ich meine bisherige Abwehrhaltung auf. Es hatte sowieso keinen Zweck sich noch länger verstecken zu wollen. Belial würde mit seinem Wissen bestimmt nicht allzu lange hinter den Berg halten. 

„Ah, das war es also." Es schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören, was meine Aura beinhaltete. Ihre Schwestern und ich beobachteten sie schweigend. Ihr Geist schien in einer anderen Welt zu versinken und erst nach fast zehn Minuten bewegte sie sich wieder, fast so als würde sie aus einer Art Trance erwachen. 

„Was hast du gesehen?" Achats neugierige Frage blieb vorerst unbeantwortet, da Jade sich erst wieder sammeln musste. Mühsam setzte sie sich wieder auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht. Unter ihrer Augenbinde begann es verräterisch zu glitzern. 

„Deine Zukunft ist sehr undeutlich..." Sie rang nach Atem. Anscheinend hatte sie dieser Ausflug durch das feine Gewebe der Zeit mehr Kraft gekostet, als es sonst der Fall war.

„... ich konnte nur eines klar erkennen." Sie überlegte ob sie noch weitersprechen sollte, aber das Drängen ihrer Schwestern und meine Teilnahmslosigkeit ließ es nicht zu, das sie schwieg. Sie hatte eine Vision gehabt und musste sie nun aussprechen. Das war das Los all jener, die in die Zukunft blicken konnten. Hatten sie die Zukunft erst einmal gesehen mussten sie davon berichten, fast so als wäre es eine Art innerer Zwang. 

„Nun denn, Tochter des Himmels und der Hölle höre was ich gesehen habe." Überrascht stellte ich fest, das sich keine der Schwestern über meine Herkunft zu wundern schien. Vielleicht lag es daran, das sie Naturgeister waren und damit eine ganz andere Bindung zu den einzelnen Mächten hatten.

„Deine Zukunft mag ungewiss sein, aber einige Ereignisse waren dennoch klar und deutlich zu erkennen. Liebe, Leid und Tod. Alle drei werden dich dein Leben lang begleiten und dich letztendlich vernichten." Damit erzählte sie mir auch nicht sonderlich viel Neues. An dieser Weissagung war nichts, was ich nicht schon bereits wusste. 

„Noch kannst du dein Schicksal vielleicht abwenden. Wähle einen anderen Weg und du wirst glücklich werden. Es hängt von dir ab." Die sanfte Stimme von Jade verstummte und ließ ein bedrückendes Schweigen zurück. Mit dem letzten Teil ihrer Prophezeiung war es wie mit all den Anderen. Kein normaler Mensch versteht, was damit gemeint ist! Eigentlich war das auch unnötig. Wenn man krampfhaft versuchte sein Schicksal zu ändern schlug es nur noch unterbitterlicher zu und ich hatte meine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen. Es gab für mich kein zurück mehr. Ich hatte meinen Weg bereits gewählt und wenn er zu einem Abgrund führt...

Nun ja, ich habe Flügel, oder nicht?

02-09-13

_Next: Part 18 – Ezechiel_

Defuncion@gmx.de

WAH! Sorry! Ich hab mal wieder ewig gebraucht, aber die letzten Wochen... ähm... Monate *hüstel* waren etwas stressig und da blieb leider nicht allzu Zeit zum Weiterschreiben übrig. Aber ich hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt.

Erläuterungen:

Hey now 

Mit diesem Song erklomm White demon feather, kurz nachdem Shao zur Band gestoßen war,  in einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit die Erfolgsleiter. Der Sänger ist Kaze und der Rest der Band kommt erst im Refrain als Chorus hinzu. Der Text stammt aus Shaos Feder, während Shion die passenden Melodie dazu komponierte. 

Er ist einer der Songs auf dem Album für das White demon feather in Part 01 Platin erhält. Allerdings wurde dieser Song nur aus einem einzigen Grund mit auf diese Scheibe gepresst und zwar auf vielfachen Wunsch der Fans, da alle anderen Platten auf denen sich dieser Song befindet inzwischen restlos ausverkauft sind. Und das obwohl die Singel schon damals Platin erhielt und das dazugehörige Video weltweit zu einem Dauerbrenner wurde. 

Mit diesem Song begann quasi die Laufbahn der Band (es war ihr allererster Song!), obwohl anfangs niemand so recht daran geglaubt hatte, das der Song ein solcher Hit werden würde. (Am Allerwenigsten die Band selbst!)

Die Melodie stammt aus einem der Fushigi Yuugi Soundtracks und zwar der Song von Amiboshi und Suboshi Never get away. Mir hat dieses Lied von Anfang gut gefallen und nebenbei passt es auch noch hervorragend zur Band. Der englische Refrain ist fast derselbe wie im Original, den Rest des Textes ist komplett geändert. 

Vergleicht er bei Gelegenheit mal mit dem Original und sagt mir wie es euch gefallen hat.


	19. Part 18 Chapter 02 END

02-09-15

**Love of an angel**

       Part 18

Ezechiel

Wir irrten schon seit Stunden in diesem Wald umher und langsam aber sicher begann ich den Tag zu verfluchen an dem ich eingewilligt hatte einen meiner Schüler mit nach Assia zu nehmen. Wäre er nicht gewesen, dann würde ich jetzt gemütlich in irgendeinem Gasthof sitzen und den neusten Gerüchten der Menschen lauschen. Stattdessen sitze ich jetzt seit geschlagenen drei Tagen im Sattel auf der Suche nach etwas, das entweder nicht existiert oder ganz und gar nicht ungefährlich ist. Wütend warf ich einen Blick über die Schulter um den Verantwortlichen für meine Misere wissen zu lassen wie dankbar ich ihm dafür war. Das alles ist einzig und allein seine Schuld! Wenn er wie angeordnet seinen Mund gehalten hätte, dann könnten wir diese Untersuchung jetzt allein und unauffällig durchführen. Aber nein, er musste ja unbedingt beweisen wie gut er im Unterricht aufgepasst hat und einem Menschen unsere Hilfe anbieten. Zugegeben die Geschichte von diesem Dayne de Avido hatte selbst mich fasziniert, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, das er uns noch längst nicht alles erzählte was er wusste. 

Allein schon die Vorstellung, das es irgendwo ein Tal geben soll in dem sich seit Jahren ein Dämon verborgen hält ohne das er von uns bemerkt worden wäre ist lächerlich. Assia ist so gut durch unsere Bannkreise gesichert, das ein gewöhnlicher Dämon sofort auffällt. Na gut, nicht mehr zu ändern jetzt stecken wir eben in dem Schlamassel, aber er soll sich mal nicht einbilden, das ich das so schnell vergesse. Mir wird schon noch was einfallen wie ich mich am Besten bei ihm revanchiere.

Mit einem Ruck brachte ich mein Pferd neben das unseres menschlichen Begleiters und erkundigte mich nach dem weiteren Weg. Immerhin sollte man annehmen, das zumindest er weiß wann wir unser Ziel endlich erreichen. Seine Antwort fiel allerdings anders aus als erhofft. Sein Onkel hatte ihm nur eine ungefähre Wegbeschreibung geben können und so hatte er wie wir keine Ahnung, wie lange wir noch auf diesen Pferden sitzen würden. Selbstverständlich entschuldigte er sich drei Dutzend mal dafür, das er zwei Engeln eine solch unbequeme Art der Fortbewegung zumuten musste, aber er hielt es wie sein Onkel für sinnvoller nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. 

Sein Onkel war auch noch so ein Thema für sich. Dayne de Avido galt bei den Menschen als genialer Feldheer, aber ebenso auch als blutdurstig und goldgierig. Mein erster Eindruck von ihm war auch nicht sonderlich viel besser. In die Augen dieses Menschen hatte sich schon lange der Wahnsinn geschlichen. Es wunderte mich, das es noch von niemanden bemerkt worden war. So war ich auch ziemlich erleichtert, das nicht er selbst uns begleitete, da er immer noch unter eine rätselhaften Krankheit litt, sondern uns stattdessen seinen Neffen, Quirin mitgab, damit dieser uns den Weg wies. Der das glatte Gegenteil zu seinem Onkel war. Immer höflich, charmant und äußerst zuvorkommend. Man musste ihn einfach mögen.

Doch nichts davon konnte mich wieder aufbauen. Dayne de Avido hin oder her, es war klar, das wir mindestens noch zwei weitere Tage im Sattel sitzen würden. Warum? Warum habe ich mich überhaupt dazu breitschlagen lassen? Wäre ich an jenem Tag bei meiner Rückkehr aus Assia nur misstrauischer gewesen, aber der Tag damals hatte so gut angefangen, das ich nicht den geringsten Verdacht schöpfte.

Endlich konnte ich mal wieder so richtig ausschlafen und das obwohl ich eine ziemlich lange Zeit in Assia zugebracht hatte, niemand stellte irgendwelche Fragen über meine lange Abwesenheit, aber ich hätte ja zu mindest ahnen können, dass das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. 

Bis zum Mittagessen herrschte eine absolut friedliche Stimmung, aber ich Vollidiot musste mich ja unbedingt in die Diskussion zweier Grünschnabel einmischen. Na gut, das allein reicht nicht aus um einen den Tag so richtig zu vermiesen, aber bei einem hitzigen Wortgefecht wird meist mehr als nur eine Person auf einen aufmerksam und in diesem Fall war es zu meinem größten Leidwesen nicht irgendjemand sondern ausgerechnet Barbiel, die Stellvertreterin Raphaels. Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern über was wir eigentlich gesprochen hatten, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft mich in einen Vortrag über was-weiß-ich-für-ein-Thema zu schleifen und danach spurlos zu verschwinden. 

Inzwischen war der Vortrag zwar zum Glück beendet, aber ich stand immer noch in dem riesigen Saal, da Saraquel mich leider genau in dem Moment entdeckt hatte, als ich mich klammheimlich verdrücken wollte. Soeben wurde mir eröffnet für welchen Job ich mich Dank Barbiels Hilfe freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Das Wort freiwillig fand ich bei der Sache besonders charmant, da ich mich in keinster Weise daran erinnern konnte überhaupt von jemanden gefragt worden zu sein. Na ja, was sollte ich machen? Bei einer Weigerung hätte ich direkt das hohe Konzil am Hals gehabt und müsste zusätzlich Barbiels miese Laune ertragen. Es ist wirklich leichter direkt in den sauren Apfel zu beißen. Seufzend fügte ich mich also in das Unausweichliche und wartete einfach ab was für einen Job Saraquel da in petto hatte. 

Nachdem er mir eine halbe Stunde lang alles mögliche erzählt hatte, was in einer entfernten Beziehung mit dem eigentlichen Job zu tun hatte (mir reichten eigentlich schon die ersten fünf Minuten) war klar, dass dies wohl ein Job auf Lebenszeit sein würde. Es sei denn mir würde ganz schnell eine gute Idee kommen, wie ich mich nach einer Woche oder so elegant aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. Jetzt musste ich allerdings notgedrungen erst mal mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass ich von nun an für die Ausbildung der neuen Kadetten zuständig war. Meine Begeisterung darüber konnte ich wahrlich nicht in Worte fassen. So ließ ich Saraquel einfach hinter mir im Gang stehen und schloß lautlos die Tür zu meinen Gemächern. Ich hatte genau eine Minute um mich an die angenehme Stille zu gewöhnen. Danach sprang mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Kommunikationsbildschirm an und ich konnte direkt in das missmutige Gesicht meines jüngeren Bruders sehen. 

„Was ist es jetzt wieder Remiriel?" Warum kann er mich denn nicht ein einziges Mal meine Rückkehr genießen lassen? Er stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus und ließ sich dann eine Stunde lang über alles aus, was während meiner Abwesenheit passiert war. Vor allem aber über einen weiblichen Engel, der ihm immer wieder den Rang des Klassenbesten ablief. Das war sein absolutes Lieblingsthema und weder mein unterdrücktes Gähnen noch die absolute Begeisterung mit der ich ihm zuhörte, schienen ihn dabei zu interessieren. Irgendwann werde ich ihm wohl beibringen müssen, das man bei weiblichen Engeln mit Komplimenten wesentlich weiter kommt, als mit ständigem Konkurrenzkampf. Nach knappen anderthalb Stunden (was für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich kurz war) lag auch das endlich hinter mir und ich konnte meine Rückkehr zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag gebührend genießen. Als aller erstes stand damit ein heißes Bad auf dem Programm, gefolgt von einem taktischen Rückzug in die Eden-Bibliothek um meine Berichte in Ruhe zu vervollständigen. Es wurde zwar nicht verlangt dies zu tun, aber ich wollte nicht, das all die Ereignisse in Assia in Vergessenheit gerieten. Nach meiner Meinung ist es gerade für uns Engel wichtig, was die Menschen über uns und unseren Herrn denken. Auch wenn ich mit dieser Meinung ziemlich allein dastehe. Deshalb freute es mich besonders, als ich entdeckte, das sämtliche meiner Bücher während meiner Abwesenheit wiederholt ausgeliehen worden waren. Als ich mir die Registerkarte allerdings genauer ansah stutzte ich. Es war immer dieselbe Person gewesen. Interessant. 

Zufrieden schloss ich mein Notizbuch, nachdem ich auch den allerletzten Eintrag vervollständigt hatte und machte einen Spaziergang im Wassergarten, wo mir wie erwartet Jibrill über den Weg lief. Wie immer war sie die Erste, die mich über meine Erlebnisse in Assia ausfragte und gar nicht genug davon hören konnte. Kein Wunder, als Engel der Verkündung ist sie noch häufiger dort als ich, allerdings immer nur für einen kurzen Moment, damit sie Gottes Wort unter die Menschen bringen konnte. Es war ihr nicht erlaubt, dort länger zu verweilen. Immerhin war es ihr gelungen, mich davon zu überzeugen, ihr immer wieder neue Pflanzen oder Samen aus Assia mitzubringen, die sie mit großer Sorgfalt im Wassergarten oder der Eden-Bibliothek anpflanzte. Nicht alle Engel verstanden dieses Hobby oder tolerierten es, aber die Pflanzen erfreuten sich dennoch allgemeinen Beliebtheit. Man musste sich also gar keine Sorgen machen, dass sie verdursten oder eingehen würden. Irgendjemand kümmerte sich immer darum und wenn ich es selbst war.

Nachdem ich ihr das Paket mit den sehnsüchtig erwarteten Samen gegeben hatte, beschloss sie, mich zu begleiten. Immerhin war sie neugierig, warum gerade ich mich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, mich um eine neue Klasse neuer Rekruten zu kümmern, denn eigentlich hätte Barbiel diesen Job übernehmen sollen. Das steckte also hinter. Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können. Sie hat mich wieder einmal reingelegt. Mein Gesichtsausdruck sprach wohl Bände. Viel anders konnte man sich Jibrills plötzliches Lachen auch nicht erklären. Inzwischen war es bereits früher Abend, und in knapp einer halben Stunde würde ich zum ersten Mal all diejenigen sehen, die ich für die nächsten zwei Jahre nicht mehr loswerden würde. 

Junge, ehrgeizige Engel, die darauf brannten als Erzengel anerkannt zu werden. Zwei Jahre lang Grünschnäbel ausbilden... 

Womit habe ich das verdient?! Ich will doch eigentlich nur in Ruhe Assia erforschen!

Ich rechnete zwar schon mit dem Schlimmsten, aber was ich letztendlich vorfand übertraf all meine Erwartungen. Diese sogenannten Kadetten waren ein derart unkoordinierter Haufen, dass ich mich ernsthaft fragte, wie ich es jemals schaffen sollte, in nur zwei Jahren Ordnung und Disziplin dorthinein zu bringen. Jibrill stand still lächelnd neben mir.

„Du machst das schon." Ein leichtes Schulterklopfen und schon stand ich mutterseelenallein circa dreißig jungen Engeln gegenüber, die in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie das Wort Disziplin gehört hatten. Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten bis sie es endlich schafften eine Formation anzunehmen, die man nur mit viel Toleranz als Reihe bezeichnen konnte und selbst jetzt murmelten sich noch! Mit ein paar scharfen Befehlen sorgte ich für Ruhe und setzte erst mal einen Trainingslauf für den nächsten Morgen an. Zehn Meilen zu Fuß und das um sechs Uhr morgens! Wenn ich will kann ich richtig gemein sein.

Das allgemeine Murren war nicht zu überhören, also machte ich kurzerhand aus den zehn Meilen fünfzehn. Zu Fuß, ohne Flügel oder sonstiger magischer Tricks. Damit machte ich mir selbstverständlich mein Leben auch nicht leichter, aber im Gegensatz zu meinen Rekruten gehörte ich zu den Frühaufstehern und war es gewöhnt mich wie ein Sterblicher voran zu bewegen. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis die Ersten von ihnen schlapp machten und nach zwölf Meilen stand nicht ein einziger von ihnen mehr auf seinen Füßen. Es blieb mir also nichts anderes übrig als das Training abzubrechen und ihnen vorläufig etwas Ruhe zu gönnen., bevor es Nachmittags an die Theorie ging. Es war die Hölle!

Nach knapp einer Woche hatte meine Laune ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Meine Klasse war widerspenstig wie nichts anderes was mir je untergekommen war (nicht mal Menschen konnten einem derart den Nerv rauben), alle anderen Engel erwarteten von mir ein mittleres Wunder (angeblich war ich der Einzige, der es solange mit dieser Klasse aushielt und würde sie alle sicher durch die Prüfung bringen) und zu allem Überfluss trudelte mit reiflicher Verspätung noch eine handvoll Rekruten ein, die nicht besser waren als der Rest von diesem Haufen. Unter ihnen auch der letzte Nagel zu meinem Sarg. Jung, gutaussehend und mit einem Ego ausgestattet, das einen zur Weißglut treiben konnte. Die Probleme waren vorprogrammiert. 

Zugegeben, er war gut, sogar verdammt gut in allem was er tat. Er hatte das Basisprogramm in noch nicht mal einer Woche absolviert. (Normal waren drei oder vier!) Und leider Gottes war er sich seines guten Aussehens nur zu gut bewusst. Wo immer es ging setzte er seinen Charme ein um sich sein Leben zu erleichtern. Sein Pech, das er bei mir dabei auf Granit biss. Ehrliche, harte Arbeit ist das Einzige das ich anerkenne und das bringe ich all meinen Schülern früher oder später bei. Ob sie wollen oder nicht.

Das Remiriel und sein Hauptproblem, wie er diesen Störfaktor seiner Karriere inzwischen nannte wegen einer Prügelei mit einigen von Michaels Schülern unter Arrest standen half mir auch nicht gerade weiter. Meine Klasse drehte mir einen Strick nach dem anderen aus dieser Sache. Was macht es denn bitte schön für einen Eindruck wenn der kleine Bruder seines Ausbilders in der Arrestzelle steckt? Das ging solange so, bis mir nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb als das hohe Konzil um Nachsicht zu bitten. Leider dankten es mir die Beiden nicht sonderlich. Für sie war das ganze anscheinend eher eine Art Joke gewesen. Sie nahmen es derart gelassen hin, das man sie eingesperrt hatte, das es schon fast an Ignoranz grenzte. Von da an gab es fast täglich Ärger mit den Beiden. Ich gab es schließlich auf mich auch noch darum kümmern zu wollen. Soll Remiriel doch selbst sehen wie er aus seinen Schwierigkeiten wieder herauskommt. Er ist alt genug.

Nichts desto trotz blieb das Problem mit meiner Klasse bestehen. Vor allem unser Schönling Raguel tanzte mir immer wieder auf der Nase herum. Er färbte sich trotz des ausdrücklichen Verbots die Haare, schwänzte den Unterricht, weigerte sich mit den Anderen zusammen zu arbeiten und legte jede seiner Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung hin. Er machte mich schlichtweg fertig und was noch wesentlich schlimmer war, jeder andere Engel gratulierte mir zu solch einer Begabung unter meinen Schülern. Ich sah mich bereits eigenes Grab schaufeln. Vor allem seit dem sich mein jüngerer Bruder und sein Problem ebenfalls unter meinen Rekruten befanden. (Seltsamerweise hatte sein letzter Lehrer einen kleinen Unfall erlitten und würde auf unbestimmte Zeit sein Amt nicht mehr ausüben.) Mein Urlaubsantrag war also wirklich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Zwei Wochen stille Zurückgezogenheit in Assia sollten eigentlich reichen, um das alles weit hinter sich zu lassen. Dachte ich zumindest.

Das bei meiner Rückkehr alles nur noch schlimmer war als vorher hätte ich ja zumindest ahnen können. Nur leider war ich der leisen Hoffnung erlegen, das ich auf eine voll disziplinierte Klasse treffen würde und nicht auf einen vollkommen chaotischen Haufen, der wie ein Stall aufgeregte Hühner vor mir hin und her rannte. Barbiel hatte die Vertretung also nicht sonderlich ernst genommen. (Wie sollte es auch anders sein?)

Nach einem mittleren Erdbeben saßen sie schließlich alle wieder kerzengerade auf ihren Plätzen und sahen mich vollkommen überrascht an. Als wenn es so verwunderlich ist, das ein Engel seine Kräfte benutzt um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. (Vor allem in dieser Klasse.) Natürlich fehlte beim Durchzählen mal wieder jemand und ich müsste eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr fragen um wen es sich dabei handelte. Oh man, ich hab keinen Bock mehr!

„Also, wo ist sie?" Ratloses Schulterzucken und hier und da ein vielsagender Blick auf meinen Bruder waren die einzigen Antworten, die ich erhielt. Seufzend erhob er sich schließlich und verließ wortlos den Raum.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" Stille. Gut, dann eben nicht. Wenn ihr nicht wollt. Ich kann auch anders. Weiter im Unterricht! Diverse Zwischenkommentare, die anscheinend nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt waren und trotz mehrmaliger Ermahnung nicht verstummen wollten erregten meine Aufmerksamkeit. Anscheinend hatten sich mein Bruder und sein Karriereproblem inzwischen angefreundet beziehungsweise versuchten nicht mehr andauernd sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Wenigstens etwas.

Nur als die Beiden schließlich zusammen die Klasse betraten war dieser Eindruck sofort Null und Nichtig. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte irgendetwas von einem Biß in eine Zitrone und mein Bruder sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Sein linkes Auge zierte ein Veilchen. Wobei ich allerdings ein verräterisches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel herum entdecken konnte. Ich werde wohl nie verstehen was er so toll daran findet Prügel zu beziehen. Sicher meistens gewinnt er diese Art von Konflikten, aber danach kann man wochenlang die verschiedensten Blautöne an seinem ganzem Körper bewundern. Aber wenn ich mir diese unterdrückte Lachen so ansehe bin ich mir fast sicher, das er sie mit Absicht provoziert hat. Mit einer enormen Lautstärke nahmen die beiden Platz und ich konnte endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Man soll es nicht für möglich halten, aber die darauffolgenden Wochen verliefen relativ friedlich. Es gab keine unerwünschten Verspätungen oder Prügeleien und fast wäre ich dem Glauben erlegen, das ich meine Klasse endlich im Griff hatte. Aber selbstverständlich mussten sie sich genau an dem Tag, an dem Uriel zu seiner üblichen Stippvisite kam eine mittlere Katastrophe auslösen.

Wenn man es genau nimmt war die Ursache für dieses Desaster mein Zuspätkommen an diesem Tag. Wäre ich pünktlich gewesen und hätte mich nicht von Barbiel aufhalten lassen, dann wäre meine Klasse niemals ihren ärgsten Konkurrenten, den Schülern von Michael begegnet. Leider trafen sie so aufeinander und das konnte nur böse enden. Vor allem weil sei sich schon von Natur aus nicht besonders gut riechen konnten und weil es sich sämtliche männliche Schüler Michaels in den Kopf gesetzt hatten jedes weibliche Wesen unter den Schülern (höhere Engel sahen sie nicht einmal an) in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung so gut es geht unter Druck zu setzen. Was im Klartext heißt, sie zwangen sie zu Dingen, die ich besser nicht wiederhole. 

Was passieren würde, wenn diese Möchtegern Machos auf einen bestimmten weiblichen Engel und meinen Bruder treffen konnte man sich nur zu leicht ausrechnen. Und da die weiblichen Engel in meiner Klasse eh zu den Minderheiten zählten hielten sie felsenfest zusammen, was den Jungs sowohl auf die Nerven ging, als auch imponierte. Im Endeffekt konnte sich hinterher niemand mehr genau an den Grund des Streits erinnern, aber es hatte ausgereicht um den gesamten Jahrgang in eine Prügelei zu verwickeln die, wenn Uriel nicht eingegriffen hätte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zugunsten meiner Schüler ausgegangen wäre und zum ersten Mal war ich richtig stolz auf sie. Keiner von ihnen versuchte sich herauszureden. Sie hielten zusammen als würde auch nur ein falsches Wort eines einzigen ihr aller Leben gefährden. Nur nützte es nichts. Sie wurden für zwei Wochen suspendiert. In diesem Fall kannten weder Uriel noch ich Gnade. 

„Alle Achtung! Du hast verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet." Uriels Lob kam so überraschend, das mir erst einmal der Mund offen stehen blieb. Zum Glück waren meine Schüler nicht mehr anwesend. Hätten sie es gehört wären sie nie wieder zu bremsen gewesen. 

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du es schaffst diesen Haufen zu bändigen." Damit ließ er mich stehen um seinen Pflichten nachzukommen. Ich begriff immer noch nicht was da eigentlich passiert war, aber ich war fest entschlossen es herauszufinden. Zu meiner größten Überraschung stieß ich auf dieselbe Wand ablehnendes Schweigen wie schon zuvor Uriel. Keiner von meinen Schülern hielt es für nötig das, was geschehen war zu erklären. 

Erst als ich nach dem Unterricht zum Luftschnappen an den äußersten Plattformen Assias entlang spazierte dämmerte es mir, das sie jemanden decken mussten. Sicher, dieser Streit war vorprogrammiert gewesen, aber warum hatten sich die anderen Klassen ebenfalls eingemischt? Es muss etwas gewesen sein, das sie alle betraf, aber was? Die Antwort auf diese Frage gab mir schließlich mein kleiner Bruder, der die Prügelei seltsamerweise ohne einen einzigen Kratzer überstanden hatte. 

Er erklärte mir, das einer von Michaels Schülern, dessen Name ihm nicht geläufig war (er umschrieb ihn aber trotzdem sehr blumenreich) damit angefangen hatte ihre Mitschülerinnen zu belästigen. Wobei diese sich natürlich verteidigt hatten. Erst als das nichts mehr nützte griffen die Jungs ebenfalls ein und die Sache war innerhalb von Minuten geklärt. Nur konnte es ein Engel nicht lassen auch weiterhin Grenzen zu überschreiten. Er behauptete stocksteif, das eines der Mädchen aus meiner Klasse ein I-children sei, das sich unerkannt durch die Prüfungen gemogelt hatte. Damit hatte er urplötzlich sich mehr Feinde geschaffen, als er ahnte. 

I-children waren Kinder, die aus der Beziehung zweier Engel entstanden, was von Gott deutlich genug verboten worden war. Jedes dieser Kinder war schon vom Tag seiner Geburt an als gefallen gebrandmarkt und auch seine Eltern wurden schwer bestraft. Für Diejenigen, die das überlebten gab es nur einen einzigen Zufluchtsort, die Slums von Yetzirah und von dort aus war es unmöglich wieder in die Gesellschaft zurück zugelangen. Wer einmal dorthin verbannt wurde kam nie wieder zurück. Manche Engel machten sich einen Spaß daraus diese armen Kreaturen zu jagen als wären sie Freiwild, aber ich konnte sie nur noch bedauern. Als Engel, derart bestraft zu werden nur weil man auf sein Herz hörte... 

Das war eines der Dinge, die ich in Gottes Plan nicht verstand und ich war sicher nicht der Einzige, der so dacht. Nur wurde über so etwas nicht laut gesprochen. 

„Du ahnst bestimmt schon wen er damit meinte, oder?" Die Frage war überflüssig. Ich wusste nur zu gut, das es in meiner Klasse nur einen einzigen weiblichen Engel gab, der sich durch nichts und niemanden einschüchtern ließ. Sie als I-children anzuprangern war eine riskante Methode es auf einen neuen Versuch in dieser Richtung ankommen zu lassen. 

„Und? Was meinst du ist dann passiert?" Ich ersparte mir eine Antwort, da ich nur zu genau wusste, das er mir innerhalb der nächsten Minuten eine detailgetreue Beschreibung genau davon geben würde und ich hatte recht. Sehr schnell erfuhr ich, das sie auf diese Beschuldigung hin diese einfach auf die betreffende Person zurückwarf, die ihr diesen Vorwurf gemacht hatte und diesem direkt auch noch seine miserablen Leistungen in den letzten Prüfungen unter die Nase rieb. Leider übersah sie dabei (Oder auch nicht. Ich hatte da so meine Zweifel.), das sie damit auch direkt seine halbe Klasse und Michael beleidigte und so jagte ein Wortgefecht das nächste bis es schließlich in körperliche Gewalt umschlug. 

„Da gibst du dir wochenlang Mühe uns Manieren und Anstand beizubringen und was machen wir? Bei deinem ersten wichtigen Auftritt vertrimmen wir den halben Jahrgang. Ganz schön enttäuschend was?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich kann es sogar gut verstehen. Aber was mir immer noch nicht klar ist... Warum hast du eigentlich keinerlei Blessuren?" Er senkte betroffen den Kopf und ließ meine Frage unbeantwortet.

„Ezechiel!" Die scharfe Stimme hinter mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Gelassen zügelte ich mein Pferd und blieb stehen.

„Seht euch das an." Ich folgte der ausgestreckten Hand meines Schülers, der sich wieder einmal (trotz meines ausdrücklichen Verbots) die Haare gefärbt hatte. Momentan erstrahlten sie in einem freundlichen grüntürkis mit einem dunklen Zopf, den er im Nacken zusammengefasst hatte. Der Anblick, der sich uns bot verschlug mir fast den Atem. Unter uns breitete sich eine grüne Ebene aus, wie ich sie noch nirgends in Assia gesehen hatte. Jedes Feld stand voller Korn, das nur darauf zu warten schien endlich geschnitten zu werden. Die Wiesen waren so saftig grün, das man meinen könnte den Tau auf ihren Blätter noch immer zu sehen und überall in ihnen leuchteten die verschiedensten Blumen auf. Das sich in diesem Tal menschliche Siedlungen befanden schien fast zu einer Nebensächlichkeit zu verkommen. Einen solchen Ort würden die Menschen sicherlich als ein Paradies auf Erden bezeichnen.

„Das ist atemberaubend." Quirins Augen leuchteten bei diesem Anblick fast ebenso so sehr wie die Blumen in den Wiesen unter uns. Es war nicht schwierig zu erraten, das wir uns dem Ziel unserer Reise näherten. Laut der Wegbeschreibung Dayne de Avidos mussten wir nun lediglich den Berg hinter uns lassen und einen kleinen Wald durchqueren, dann würden wir das Dorf erreichen in dem sich angeblich ein Dämon versteckt hielt. Wir genossen noch eine Weile den Anblick der sich uns bot bevor wir gemächlich den Bergweg hinunter ritten. Quirin hatte wie von selbst die Führung übernommen und ritt voran, was mir Zeit gab in Ruhe ein paar Worte mit meinem Schüler zu wechseln.

„Merkst du es?" Er nickte zögernd. 

„Ein Bannkreis, oder?" Mit einer Handbewegung wies ich ihn an leiser zu sprechen. Es war nicht nötig, das Quirin diese Unterhaltung mitbekam.

„Ja, aber er ist nicht gefährlich. Anscheinend eine Art Schutz." Prüfend tastete er ebenfalls nach den magischen Schwingungen, die wir soeben durchquerten und kam zu demselben Schluss.

„Aber wer würde einen solchen Bann sprechen? Noch dazu um ein ganzes Tal?" Erfreut stellte ich fest, das sich seine Fähigkeiten bereits weitaus besser entwickelten hatten als erwartet. Den wahren Umfang eines Banns zu erkennen schafften meistens nur die Engel, die sich schon mindestens zwei Jahre mit dieser Art von Magie befassten. Er hatte gerade einmal das erste davon hinter sich. 

„Tja, ich schätze es ist an uns das herauszufinden." Seine kobaltblauen Augen sahen mich überrascht an. 

„Wie meint ihr das?" Es wird wohl allmählich Zeit ihn in einige Dinge einzuweihen. Nicht umsonst hatte man darauf bestanden, das ich diese Reise nicht allein unternahm.

„Das hohe Konzil hat vor einiger Zeit von einer Abweichung im Zeitraumgefüge Assias erfahren und bat mich nach der Quelle zu suchen. Ich schätze wir haben sie gerade gefunden." Er starrte mich nach wie vor ungläubig an. 

„Das hohe Konzil? Warum habt ihr das nie erwähnt?" Weil dich das nicht das Geringste angeht! Aber da ich wusste was diese Antwort zur Folge haben würde verkniff ich sie mir. Es war schon schwierig genug mit dem Wissen zu leben, das sich dieser junge Engel in mich alten Knacker verliebt hatte. Wie er auf diesen Schwachsinn gekommen ist weiß der Geier. Ich bin nie sonderlich freundlich zu ihm gewesen und habe ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hat er einen unglaublichen Narren an mir gefressen. Das er sich ernsthaft verliebt hatte war mir schon vor einiger Zeit aufgefallen, da er in unbeobachteten Momenten immer geistesabwesend wirkte und Löcher in die Luft starrte. Das Wissen wer der Auslöser für dieses merkwürdigen Verhalten war verdankte ich Barbiel. Sie hatte mit dem Kleinen (wie sie ihn liebvoll nannte) mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch von Mutter (allein das Wort brachte mich bei ihr zum Lachen) zu Engel geführt und dank ihrer Einfühlsamkeit (wer's glaubt) alles erfahren was sie wissen wollte. Als ihr erkorenes Lieblingsopfer müsste sie es mir natürlich direkt brühwarm unter die Nase reiben und mir mit diversen Beziehungstipps unter die Arme greifen. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals in meinem Leben derart rot geworden zu sein wie in diesem Moment.

„Oh shit!" Wütend riss Raguel an den Zügeln seiner Stute. Verwundert sah ich mich um und stellte fest, das wir im Kreis geritten waren. Der Weg durch den Wald führte zwar schnurstracks geradeaus, aber aus irgendeinem Grund waren wir gerade wieder an genau dem Punkt angelangt wo wir den Wald betreten hatten. Ratlos sah ich die Anderen an. Mir war nicht das Geringste aufgefallen und Raguel ging es genauso was bedeutete, das hier keine Magie im Spiel war, aber was dann? Irgendetwas versuchte doch uns an der Durchquerung des Waldes zu hindern, aber was? 

Da die Sonne bereits unterging schlugen wir unser Lager nicht weit entfernt vom Weg auf und legten uns nach einem ausgiebigen Essen schlafen. Allerdings fand keiner von uns in dieser Nacht viel Ruhe. Ein Wolf schlich in nicht allzu weit entfernt um unser Lager herum und obwohl ich mir sicher war, das er nicht angreifen würde solange das Feuer brannte machte er mich dennoch nervös. Doch das war bei Weitem nicht das Schlimmste was uns passierte.

Viel härter traf es mich, das wir nach einer Woche immer noch in diesem verfluchten Wald umherirrten und obwohl wir inzwischen so gut wie jeden Weg ob nun von Menschenhand geschaffen oder einfacher Wildpfad erkundet hatten kamen wir immer wieder an der Stelle aus an der wir den Wald betreten hatten. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich meinen, das dieser Wald mit Absicht verhinderte, das wir ihn verließen. Doch das war völliger Quatsch. Sicher, die Natur Assias führt ein gewisses Eigenleben, aber solche Fähigkeiten würde sie niemals entwickeln. Dafür war ihre magische Veranlagung einfach nicht stark genug. Trotzdem war es seltsam, das uns irgendetwas in diesem Wald festzuhalten schien. Raguel meinte zwar, das es vielleicht an dem Bannkreis um das Tal herum liegen würde, aber dafür war dieser Kreis nicht geschaffen worden. Er diente vielmehr zum Schutz. Doch von was? Wer würde sich die Mühe machen einen solch aufwendigen Bann zu schaffen? Und zu welchem Zweck?

„Ezechiel wartet!" Zögernd brachte ich mein Pferd zum Stehen. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen wie weit ich mich inzwischen von den Anderen entfernt hatte. Was verbirgt sich in diesem Tal?

„Quirin ist verschwunden." Schon wieder? Dieser Mensch machte nichts als Schwierigkeiten. Seit wir uns in diesem Wald befanden benahm er sich äußerst merkwürdig. Fast so als würde er etwas bestimmtes suchen. Sicher, er hatte und bereits mehr als einmal erzählt, das er in seiner Jugend in dieser Gegend öfter Jagdausflüge unternommen hatte, aber selbst das half uns nicht wirklich weiter. Wir saßen nach wie vor in diesem Wald fest und auch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen warum.

„Hast du gesehen wohin?" Er rümpfte verächtlich die Nase und wies dann auf einen kleinen Wildpfad hinter sich. Nicht schon wieder! Das er immer öfter auf eigene Faust loszog war genauso nervig wie dieses ewige Umherirren.

„Er faselte irgendetwas von einem See und das es von da ziemlich einfach wäre das nächste Dorf zu finden." Der Missmut in seiner Stimme war nicht mehr zu überhören. Immerhin erzählte er uns das inzwischen seit vier Tagen. 

„Tja, da wir versprochen haben auf ihn aufzupassen bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen." Mein Tonfall ließ deutlich durchblicken, das ich immer noch ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, das wir einen Menschen begleiten mussten, aber er ließ sich davon leider nicht wie erhofft beeindrucken. Stattdessen hob er seinen Kopf und versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. 

„Hmm... sieht aus, als würde dieser Weg ziemlich tief ins Unterholz führen. Wir sollten besser aufpassen, das wir uns nicht verirren." Mit einem leichten Schnalzen der Zügel setzte ich meine Stute in Bewegung und steuerte den Wildpfad an. Komisch, ich bin mir sicher, das er gestern noch nicht da war. 

„Es sollte mich sehr wundern, wenn es sich mit diesem Weg viel anders verhält als mit den restlichen. Sobald wir ihn gefunden haben werden wir wieder am Ausgangspunkt sein." Raguel wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt, aber er folgte mir dennoch ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren. Der Wald um uns herum wurde von Minute zu Minute dunkler und nur ab und zu wurde er von ein paar vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen erhellt, die durch die Baumkronen fielen, aber schon längst verblasst waren ehe sie den Boden erreichten. Dieser Teil des Waldes war vollkommen unberührt. Hier hatte noch nie ein Mensch seinen Fuß hineingesetzt. Erstaunlich, das es so etwas in der Nähe einer Siedlung noch gibt. Vollkommen unberührte Natur, die nur von den Tieren des Waldes betreten wird, das muß Assia sein wie es unser Herr einst geschaffen und geliebt hat. Eine friedliche Welt in der Not ein Fremdwort ist...

Leider störten wir mit unseren Pferden diesen Frieden erheblich und ich war kurz davor einfach um zukehren, als meine Stute plötzlich scheute. Es gelang mir zwar sie zu beruhigen, aber sie weigerte sich standhaft auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Beruhigend tätschelte ich ihren Hals.

„Was ist denn? Wovor hast du Angst?" Meine Versuche sie sanft vorwärts zu bewegen dankte sie mir mit einem schrillen Wiehern und Aufbäumen. Ich hatte alle Mühe mich danach noch im Sattel zu halten. 

„Ezechiel! Passt auf, ein Wolf!" Raguels Warnung kam nicht einen Moment zu spät. Die dunkle Gestalt schoss aus dem Dickicht genau auf meine Kehle zu. So schnell es ging ließ ich mich aus dem Sattel fallen und zog mein Schwert. Knurrend umkreiste mich der Wolf. Er hatte mich zwar verfehlt, aber er war anscheinend nicht gewillt so schnell aufzugeben. Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Nur ein Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit könnte meinen sicheren Tod bedeuten. Keine Ahnung wie lange wir uns anstarrten oder was Raguel tat, aber plötzlich wandte er sich ab und verschwand im Unterholz. Für einen Wolf ein vollkommen unnatürliches Verhalten. Aber was ist in diesem Wald schon normal?

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch?" Meine Haltung entspannte sich etwas und ich verfluchte meine Hand dafür, das sie zitterte. Verdammt! Es war doch nur ein Wolf.

„Ja, es geht schon wieder. Seltsames Tier meinst du nicht?" Er ließ meine Frage unbeantwortet und sah mich durchdringend an. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das mir unter diesem Blick mulmig wurde und beeilte mich mit dem Aufzusteigen. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich wegen einer solchen Lappalie vor meinem Schüler die Fassung verliere.

„Komm! Laß uns Quirin suchen." Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich, aber er sprach nicht aus was ihn bewegte. Im Stillen dankte ich dem Herrn dafür, das dem so war. Wenn er mir jetzt seine Liebe gestand würde ich nicht wissen ob ich in der Lage wäre mich selbst lange genug zurück halten könnte um ihn nicht einfach in meine Arme zu reißen. Bei all den Streitereien die wir hinter uns gebracht hatten und all seinen Provokationen hatte ich doch nach und nach immer mehr gemerkt wie verletzlich er in Wirklichkeit war. All das machte er nur um zu verhindern, das ihm irgendjemand zu nahe kam und ihn dann schließlich doch noch verletzte. Sein Vertrauen muss vor langer Zeit schändlich missbraucht worden sein und ich frage mich von wem. Doch auf diese Frage werde ich wohl nie eine Antwort erhalten. 

Verdammt! Warum musste ich all das überhaupt herausfinden? Ohne dieses Wissen wäre es viel einfacher seine Gefühle zu ignorieren, doch so? Das Bedürfnis ihn einfach zu umarmen und ihn vor allem Leid dieser Welt zu beschützen würde von Tag zu Tag größer. Was mach ich nur? Barbiel hatte recht ich habe mich ihn verliebt. Eigentlich hätte mir das vom ersten Moment an klar sein müssen, als ich zum ersten Mal in seine klaren, kobaltblauen Augen sah. Ich gehöre normalerweise nicht zu den Personen, die jemanden mit Absicht drangsalieren oder ihm das Leben besonders schwer machen. Aber bei ihm war das von Anfang an der Fall gewesen. Wenn ich doch nur früher auf die Warnzeichen geachtet hätte...

Jetzt ist es zu spät. Jede Faser meines Körpers verzerrt sich nach ihm und wenn ich ihn auch nie berühren kann so bin ich doch froh ihn in meiner Nähe zu wissen. 

„Was ist nur los mit euch? Seit Wochen verhaltet ihr euch merkwürdig." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Ahnt er etwas?

„Macht ihr euch etwa immer noch Sorgen um euren Bruder?" Erleichtert Atmete ich auf. Er weiß es also nicht. Danke Herr!

„Ja." Schon wieder gab er dieses verächtliche Schnauben von sich. 

„Keine Sorge, er ist alt genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen und außerdem finde ich es reiflich peinlich für einen Engel mit seinem Stand sich so gehen zu lassen." Ich antwortet ihm nicht. Das mein Bruder sich seit geraumer Zeit sehr seltsam benahm müßte selbst einem Blinden auffallen, aber den Grund dafür kannte zum Glück nur ich allein. Eigentlich hatte das alles an dem Tag angefangen an dem seine größte Konkurrentin so mir nichts dir nichts den Himmel verließ und das obwohl sie sämtliche ihrer Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte. Sie hatte ihm nie gesagt wohin sie ging oder warum und das hatte ihm beinahe das Herz gebrochen, denn obwohl ich ihm immer wieder prophezeit hatte wohin es führen würde, wenn er nicht auf mich hörte und sich so sehr mit einem weiblichen Engel beschäftigte. Das Ende vom Lied war, das er sich unsterblich in diesen Engel verliebte. 

Ihm war egal, das er damit gegen die Verbote des Himmels verstieß oder was Andere davon halten würden. Niemand würde ihn jemals davon abbringen können auch weiterhin nach ihr suchen. Um nicht aufzufallen stürzte er sich mit Feuereifer in seine Arbeit und schaffte es nebenbei sämtliche Berichte einzusehen, die von den Engeln geschrieben wurden, die außerhalb des Himmels ihren Aufgaben nachkamen. Doch nicht ein einziger stammte von ihr und so arbeitete er noch härter und richtete sich damit fast selbst zugrunde. Er schlief kaum noch und von essen konnte man bei ihm auch nicht gerade sprechen. All meine Versuche ihn wieder aufzumuntern oder ihn von diesem Wahnwitz scheiterten. Allein meinen Vorschlag, er sollte sich lieber wichtigerem widmen, als einem Paar schöner Beine unter einem Rock fasste er als persönliche Beleidigung auf. Er hatte sich so sehr daran verbissen sie wiederzufinden, das er nach außen kaum noch Gefühle zeigte. Von da an war auch unser Verhältnis zueinander mehr als kühl. 

So war es eigentlich bis Alexiel ihn eines Tages bat sie nach Assia zu begleiten um dort einige Dinge zu erledigen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte eine Bitte des inorganischen Engels Alexiels konnte er beim besten Willen nicht ablehnen, also begleitete er sie und noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so sehr um das Leben meines Bruders gebangt wie in diesem Augenblick. Das ein mächtiger Engel wie Alexiel jemanden wie meinen Bruder bat sie zu begleiten konnte eigentlich nur eines bedeuten. Er sollte unauffällig beseitigt werden. Um so überraschter war ich als er unbeschadet mit ihr zurück gekehrte und eine Wandlung durch gemacht hatte, die ich mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären konnte. Seine Augen strahlten wieder und er strotzte nur so vor Energie. Was auch immer sie ihm in Assia gezeigt haben mochte von diesem Augenblick erkannte ich meinen Bruder nicht wieder. Er war wie verwandelt. Seine Arbeit hielt ihn zwar nach wie vor auf Trab, aber er hatte dabei nicht mehr diesen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er dabei sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln und endlich zeigte er auch wieder einen Ansatz von Gefühlen, wenn auch sehr sparsam. Was mich jedoch noch mehr erstaunte war, das er immer wieder nach Assia verschwand um nur noch strahlender zurück zu kehren. Anscheinend hatte Alexiel für ihn eine Aufgabe gefunden, die ihn all seine Sorgen vergessen ließ und dafür werde ich ihr den Rest meines Lebens dankbar sein. 

„Da vorne! Ich glaube das ist der See." Aufgeregt deutete Raguel durch einige Bäume. Ich brachte mein Pferd dicht neben ihm zum Stehen und folgte seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Zwischen den eng stehenden Bäumen konnte man es fast nicht erkennen, aber tatsächlich, dort befand sich die silbrige Oberfläche eines Waldsees. Einfach unglaublich dieser Anblick.

„Sieht aus als hättest du Recht. Also dann!" Mit einem kräftigen Schenkeldruck setzte ich meine Stute in Bewegung und erreichte relativ schnell einen kleinen ausgetretenen Pfad, der sich einmal quer um das Ufer des Sees wand.

„Merkwürdig... dieser Weg sieht aus als würde er häufig benutzt werden." 

„Aber Ezechiel ihr habt doch vorhin selbst gesagt, das hier noch nie ein Mensch gewesen ist. Wie soll das gehen?" 

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sieh mal, das hier sind eindeutig Hufspuren." Ich deutete auf die Vertiefungen im Boden unter uns und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Quirin ist also nicht mehr sonderlich weit entfernt." Statt ihm antworten stieg ich ab und führte mein Pferd am Zügel den Pfad entlang, da ich verhindern wollte, das es noch einmal scheute. Zum Reiten war es durch die tiefhängenden Baumkronen ohnehin viel zu eng. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, das Raguel meinem Beispiel folgte, wenn auch mit einem äußerst begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis wir eine Reihe unterschiedlicher Pfiffe hörten, die das vereinbarte Zeichen zwischen uns und Quirin waren. Er befand sich also am Ufer des Sees. Na warte, der kann sich auf was gefasst machen! 

Nachdem wir ihn endlich gefunden hatten hielt ich ihm eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte. Nur hin und wieder unterbrach mich Raguel um etwas einzuwerfen oder meine Worte abzumildern. Beides dankte ich ihm nicht sonderlich, da er sich meiner Meinung nach aus solchen Sachen rauszuhalten hatte bis man ihn aufforderte sich zu äußern. Erst als ich meine Triade beendet hatte gelang es Quirin von dem Mädchen zu erzählen, das er an dem Ufer des Sees getroffen hatte und das uns mit Sicherheit aus dem Wald führen könnte, nur leider war sie inzwischen verschwunden. Fast hätte ich ihm vorgehalten, das er eine zu lebhafte Fantasie besaß, aber dann bemerkte ich die sorgsam zusammengeschnürten Sandalen im Gras hinter ihm. Anscheinend hat er doch jemanden getroffen. Nun gut, sie zu finden sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein. Vorsichtig tastete ich die Umgebung nach der Aura eines Menschen ab und fand auch eine gar nicht mal so weit von uns entfernt.

„Sie ist da lang." Ich wies auf das Unterholz schräg neben Quirin und konnte sein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln nur zu gut verstehen. Kein normaler Mensch würde sich freiwillig durch dieses Dickicht quälen, aber was hatten wir für eine Wahl? Wenn sie wirklich die Chance war diesen Wald zu verlassen, dann würde ich sie mir auf keinen Fall nehmen lassen. Quirin schien genauso zu denken, denn noch ehe wir unsere Pferde angebunden hatten war er auch schon im Unterholz verschwunden. Menschen, es kann ihnen gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Sorgfältig achtete ich darauf das sich die Zügel unserer Pferde nicht von selbst lösen würden und war erstaunt, das Raguel es fast so gut wie ich verstand die Tiere zu beruhigen. Ein Pfiff aus dem Unterholz verhinderte allerdings das ich ihm das sagen konnte. Stattdessen beeilten wir uns Quirin einzuholen, wobei wir mehr als nur einmal diversen Ästen und Flechten hängen blieben. Als wir uns endlich aus dem Dickicht befreit hatten traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Das Mädchen, das vor Quirin stand hatte eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem ganz bestimmten Engel, den ich kannte. Auch der missmutiger Gesichtsausdruck war unverkennbar. Aber was würde ein Engel hier wollen? Außerdem ist ihre Aura die eines Menschen. Ich muss mich irren. 

„Hier, das habt ihr vorhin vergessen." Quirin drückte ihr mit einem absolut charmanten Lächeln die Sandalen in die Hand, die wir vor kurzem gefunden hatten. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert obwohl sie ein leises Danke von sich gab. Als ihr Blick allerdings auf uns fiel flackerten ihre klaren blauen Augen plötzlich, als würde sie etwas erkennen, das sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ob sie ahnt, das wir keine Menschen sind? Vorsichtig trat ich etwas vor um ihr unsere Situation zu erläutern. Sie hörte mir mit völlig unbewegten Gesicht zu, doch ich konnte deutlich das leichte Zittern ihres Körpers spüren. Kein Wunder, ihr Haare und ihr Kleid waren immer noch vollkommen durchnässt. Was dazu führte, das ihr Kleid eng an ihrem Körper lag und nebenbei auch noch halbdurchsichtig war. Das sie sich mit drei wildfremden Männern allein im Wald befand schien ihr auch nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. Kein Wunder, wenn man daran denkt was manche Menschen mit schutzlosen Frauen anstellen. Trotzdem kam ich nicht um hin sie zu bitten uns aus dem Wald herauszuführen. 

„Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl?" Nicht die geringste Spur von Furcht in ihrer Stimme. Bewundernswert. Sie ist ihr wirklich viel zu ähnlich. Leise musste ich Lachen, als mir wieder einfiel was mir ein bestimmter Engel in einem solchen Augenblick erzählt hätte. Nein, sie konnte es nicht sein. Wäre sie es, dann hätte sie mir inzwischen schon ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben für was für einen Perversen sie mich hielt, der es nötig hatte Frauen beim Baden zu beobachten. 

„Ihr seid kühn. Aber ihr habt die Wahl. Wir werden euch zu nichts zwingen." Das sie mir kein einziges Wort davon glaubt war ihr mehr als nur deutlich anzusehen. Ihr durchdringender Blick lag forschend auf mir, bis sie einen leisen Seufzer von sich gab.

„Wie ihr meint. Ich führe euch." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Das war einfacher als ich erhofft hatte. Quirin bedankte sich bei ihr ganz Gentlemenlike mit einem Handkuß, was ihm fast eine Ohrfeige eingebracht hätte. Anscheinend hielt sie sich nur zurück weil er nicht allein war. Ein wirklich interessantes Mädchen wenn man mich fragt. 

„Ihr solltet lieber eure Pferde holen. Sie würden eine Nacht in diesem Wald nicht überleben. Wir haben viele Wölfe hier." Meine kürzliche Begegnung mit einem von diesen Geschöpfen veranlasste mich ihr Warnung sehr ernst zu nehmen, also beauftragte ich Quirin und Raguel damit unsere Pferde zu holen. Wobei ich mich ernsthaft fragte wie sie es mit den Tieren durch das dichte Unterholz schaffen sollten, aber das war nicht mein Problem. Jetzt wo ich allein mit ihr war hatte ich die Chance herauszufinden ob es nur eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit war oder ob sie wirklich der Engel war für den ich sie hielt. Leider bewies ihr Gesichtsausdruck nachdem ich ihr meinen Namen genannt hatte deutlich genug, das sie noch nie in ihrem Leben mit Engeln zu tun hatte. Dabei war ich mir so sicher. 

Unsere Unterhaltung wurde abrupt unterbrochen als Raguel und Quirin mit den Pferden wieder kamen. So schnell es ging saß ich ebenfalls auf. Freiwillig würde ich keine Minute länger als nötig in diesem Wald zubringen. Gelassen versicherte sie sich, das die Sandalen fest an ihrem Gürtel befestigt waren und schnappte sich dann die Zügel meines Pferdes um uns zielsicher aus dem Unterholz zu führen. Erstaunlich auf wie wenig Hindernisse wir plötzlich stießen und manchmal sah es fast so aus als würde sich das Dickicht automatisch lichten sobald wir in seine Nähe kamen. Ach was! Völliger Quatsch!

Nach einer knappen Stunde fanden wir uns auf einer Art Handelsstraße wieder und sie ließ meine Zügel los. Vorsichtig streckte sie sich ein klein wenig bevor ihr Blick sich auf das südliche Ende der Straße fiel. Dort geht es also weiter und plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Vorsichtig trieb ich mein Pferd näher an sie heran, hob sie vor mir auf den Sattel und gab dem Tier die Sporen. Sofort befanden wir uns in einem gestreckten Galopp in die Richtung in die sie zu letzt gesehen hatte. 

„Was soll das?! Lasst mich auf der Stelle wieder runter!" Lachend sah ich in ihre wütenden Augen. Sie mochte kein Engel sein, aber diese Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Es würde reichen um meinem Bruder eine Freude zu machen. Erst als wir den Marktplatz eines Dorfes erreichten stoppte ich mein Pferd und ließ mich gelassen zu Boden gleiten. Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, wie wütend sie auf mich war. Sie verpasste mir eine schallende Ohrfeige und zu meinem größten Leidwesen konnte ich immer noch nichts außer zu lachen. So viel Selbstbewusstsein in einem Menschen war erstaunlich. Fast hätte ich mir dafür eine weiter Ohrfeige eingehandelt, wenn Raguel ihre Hand nicht im letzten Augenblick festgehalten hätte.

„Wage es nie wieder ihn zu schlagen." Sie segnete ihn mit einem Blick, der nicht sonderlich viel gutes verhieß und auch ich hielt es für unnötig sie so zu behandeln. Immerhin hatte sie jeden Grund sauer zu sein. Er reagierte entschieden zu empfindlich.

„Lass sie sofort los!" Die Schärfe meines Tonfalls überraschte mich selbst. Warum bin ich so wütend auf ihn?

„Aber Ezechiel sie-" Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Hatte allen Grund dazu, also lass sie los!" Sein Gesicht hatte sich purpurrot verfärbt, aber gehorchte. Sein Blick zeigte allerdings sehr deutlich was er am Liebsten mit diesem Menschen machen würde. Sieht ganz so aus als müsste ich nachher ein paar ernste Worte mit ihm wechseln. Wir können es uns nicht leisten aufzufallen. 

„Wo ist denn euer Begleiter abgeblieben?" Erst jetzt, wo sie es sagte bemerkte ich, das Quirin immer noch fehlte. Nun ja, wir hatten ein ziemliches Tempo an den Tag gelegt und er war ein vorsichtiger Reiter. Er würde schon noch nachkommen. Raguels verächtliches Schnauben, das mir inzwischen reiflich auf den Geist ging quittierte ich mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Heute Abend kann er sich auf was gefasst machen, soviel ist sicher. 

Es dauerte nicht allzu lang bis Quirin zu uns stieß und sich direkt wieder auf das Mädchen stürzte. Das sie davon nicht sonderlich begeistert war schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Anscheinend hat sich da jemand schwer verliebt. Es amüsierte mich zu sehen wie er versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und wie sie die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzte um ihm zu entwischen. Das wird eine Lebensaufgabe werden.

„Mama! MAMA!!!!!" Sie wurde leichenblass als ein Kind über den Marktplatz direkt auf sie zu stürmte. Aber Mutter sie?! Dafür ist sie doch noch viel zu jung. Sie wirkt nicht älter als siebzehn. Doch anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt, der Junge konnte niemand anderen als sie meinen. Außer ihr gab es keine anderen Frauen auf dem Marktplatz. Kaum war er in Sichtweite stockte mir der Atem. Was ich sah war vollkommen unmöglich! Sah man einmal von den haselnussbraunen Haaren ab, dann war diese Kind das perfekte Ebenbild meines Bruders. Aber wie kann das sein? Remiriel würde doch nie...

Doch ich kam nicht dazu ihr meine Frage zu stellen. Zu schnell zog ihr Sohn sie davon, damit sie jemanden half. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihr folgen und sicher gehen, das mein Bruder nicht der Vollidiot war für den ich ihn im Moment hielt. Das Raguel und Quirin mir folgten war schon fast selbstverständlich, die Neugier trieb uns alle an. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer ihr zu folgen und als wir unser Ziel erreichten waren wir überrascht fast das ganze Dorf dort versammelt zu sehen. Was mag bloß vorgefallen sein, das sich hier so viele Menschen sammeln? Betroffen durch das tiefe Schweigen und den stillen Schmerz in den Gesichtern aller Anwesender blieb ich in der Eingangshalle des Hauses stehen um abzuwarten. Sie war bereits in einem angrenzenden Zimmer verschwunden aus dem nach ein paar Minuten eine kleine Menschengruppen strömte. Was auch immer vorgefallen war, es musste etwas sehr ernstes sein. Suchend sah ich mich um ob vielleicht irgendjemand bereit wäre uns eine Erklärung zu liefern, aber sie alle starrten nur hoffnungsvoll auf die geschlossene Tür. 

„Ezechiel-" Mit einer Handbewegung brachte ich Raguel zum Schweigen. Ich spürte etwas, das nicht möglich sein konnte. Die Luft um uns herum erfüllte sich mit Engelsmagie. Wie kann das sein?! Welcher Engel würde freiwillig einem Menschen helfen? 

Staunend beobachtete ich wie ein alternder Mann die Tür erneut öffnete und mit einer in sich zusammengesunkenen Gestalt zurück kehrte, die sich kaum noch selbst auf den Beinen halten konnte. Alle Blicke lagen auf dem ungleichem Paar das nun den Raum betrat und als ich erkannte was dieses helle Leuchten hinter ihnen zu bedeuten hatte traute ich meinen Augen nicht. Auf dem Rücken des Mädchens befand sich ein paar schneeweiße Engelsschwingen, die schlaff herunterhingen und über den Boden schleiften. Aber das war vollkommen unmöglich! Niemals würde ein Engel sich derart geschwächt vor Menschen zeigen.

„Es geht ihr wieder gut. Kein Grund zur Sorge." Ihre Stimme war unglaublich dünn geworden und ihre gesamte Gestalt fing an zu zittern während sie das sagte. Diese Symptome kannte ich nur zu gut. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte überanstrengt und ihr Begleiter schien das ebenfalls zu wissen. Er sorgte dafür, das alle anderen beschäftigt waren um sie dann vorsichtig aus dem Haus zu führen. Keiner nahm zur Kenntnis, das ich ihm folgte, aber ich wollte wissen ob es ihr auch wirklich gut ging. An den Pferdeställen des Hauses hatte ich sie dann endlich eingeholt und musste feststellen, das dieser Mensch keinerlei Ahnung davon hatte wie man einem Engel auf ein Pferd half. Vor allem nicht mit voll ausgebreiteten Flügeln. Man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, das sie nicht viel länger bei Bewusstsein bleiben würde, also übernahm ich die Initiative.

„Wenn ihr erlaubt." Ehe er sich versah hatte ich meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen und stieg trotz seiner wilden Proteste mit ihr gemeinsam auf das Pferd. Keine Minute zu früh wie ich feststellte. Sie hatte bereits das Bewusstsein verloren und so erwies es sich als besonders schwierig sie zurück zu ihren Haus zu bringen. Erstaunlich war, das ihre Engelsschwingen nach wie vor nicht verschwanden, aber das zeigte nur wie viel von ihrer Kraft sie verbraucht hatte. Kaum hatten wir das Haus ihrer Familie erreicht wurde sie mir auch schon fast aus den Armen geriessen.

„Verdammt! Seit nicht leichtsinnig! Ihr Schwingen dürfen nicht beschädigt werden!" Erschrocken zuckten sie zurück und überließen es mir sie ins Bett zu bringen. Erst danach gelang es mir mich vorzustellen und ihnen zu erklären, das ich ihrer Tochter nichts böses wollte. Es stellte sich heraus, das der Mann von vorhin ihr Vater war und sich überhaupt nicht erklären konnte was passiert war. Ich versuchte ihn und seine Frau zu beruhigen, was mäßig gelang, aber nach und nach erfuhr ich was in dem anderen Haus vorgefallen war. Sie hatte eine hochschwangere Frau vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt und dabei ihre Kräfte derart überanstrengt, das es bestimmt einen Tag dauern würde sie zu regenerieren. Ihre Eltern atmeten erleichtert auf das es nichts ernstes war. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, das die Heilung solche Konsequenzen haben würde. Immerhin war ihre Tochter bisher noch nie ernstlich krank gewesen. Was angesichts der Engelsgene die sie in sich trug auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war. Engel sind von Natur aus gegen sämtliche Krankheiten Assias resistent. 

Da ihre Eltern anscheinend Vertrauen zu mir gefasst hatten fragte ich sie schließlich nach dem Vater ihres Enkelkindes. Betroffen senkten sie ihr Köpfe zu Boden und meinten, das dieser sie schon vor langer Zeit verlassen hätte und das sein Fortgang ihrer Tochter fast das Herz gebrochen hatte. Nur ihr Kind hatte sie am Leben erhalten. Meine These, das es sich bei diesem Mann eventuell um Remiriel handeln könnte war damit hinfällig. So sprach man nur von einem Toten und mein Bruder lebte nach wie vor. 

Leider konnte nicht ganz so lange bei dieser Familie bleiben wie ich es gern getan hätte. Raguel hatte mich viel zu schnell gefunden und an meine Pflichten erinnert. Dennoch beschäftigte mich den ganzen Abend nichts anderes als dieses Mädchen und auch für Quirin gab es kaum noch ein anderes Gesprächsthema. Der einzige, der nach wie vor aussah als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen war Raguel und ich wusste auch genau weshalb das so war. Er war eifersüchtig auf sie und das machte ihn nur noch attraktiver. Es kostete mich an diesem Abend verdammt viel Mühe ihm nicht zu sagen was ich für ihn empfand. Aber einen so jungen Engeln zu beschmutzen wiederstrebte mir zu tiefst. Ich hoffte inständig, das er irgendwann von allein einsehen würde, das seine Gefühle für mich nur vorübergehend waren. Er würde sicher jemanden finden dessen Liebe ihn glücklich macht und den er ohne Gefahr wieder lieben konnte. Warum müssen die Regeln für uns Engel auch so streng sein? Warum kann man nicht einfach diejenigen lieben, die man liebt? Es kann doch nicht richtig sein, das man seine Gefühle unterdrücken muss nur um nicht gegen die Gebote Gottes zu verstoßen. Doch ich wusste genau, das ich mich diesen Regeln nicht wiedersetzen konnte. Ich war als Engel geboren worden und würde bis zu meinen Tod an keiner dieser Regeln vorbeikommen, dafür hatte man sie mir viel zu gut beigebracht. 

Was das Mädchen anging, so hatte ich mich geirrt. Sie lag fast zwei Wochen lang in einem komaähnlichem Zustand und mit jedem Tag der verging wurden ihre Eltern verzweifelter. Mit der Zeit gingen selbst mir die Worte des Trostes aus, denn so wie alle Andern konnte auch ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen, was diesen Zustand verursacht hatte. Es war nicht normal das ein Engel so sehr unter der Anwendung seiner Kräfte litt, es sei denn sein Blut war nicht hundertprozentig rein. Diese Alternative war die einzig plausibel Erklärung und nachdem ich ein sehr, sehr langes Gespräch mit ihren Eltern führte wurde diese Vermutung bestätigt. 

So wie es aussah hatte ihr Vater, Shion vor langer Zeit eine flüchtige Affäre mit einem weiblichen Engel gehabt ohne zu wissen, das seine Geliebte ein solcher war und fand eines Tages ein Baby vor seiner Tür zusammen mit einer kurzen Nachricht, das dieses Kind seine Tochter sei und er sich von nun an um sie zu kümmern hatte. Seine Frau hörte uns während der gesamten Unterhaltung mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu. Auf meine Frage wie sie mit dieser Tatsache klargekommen war antwortete sie zurückhaltend, das sie ihren Mann schon immer geliebt hatte und das es für sie keine Rolle spielte ob er eine uneheliche Tochter hatte oder nicht. Sie liebte dieses Kind als wäre es ihr eigenes und das ihre Tochter seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr alterte machte ihr auch keine allzu großen Sorgen. Das einzige wovor sie wirklich Angst hatte war, das eines Tages Engel in ihr Dorf kommen würden um ihr Kind mitzunehmen. Das würde ihr für immer das Herz brechen und an dem Gesichtsausdruck ihres Mannes konnte ich erkennen, das es ihm ebenso ging. Da sie beide inzwischen wussten das ich ein Engel bin war es nicht schwer zu erraten, das sie jetzt genau das befürchteten. Doch da konnte ich sie beruhigen. 

Meine Anwesenheit in ihrem Dorf hatte einen ganz anderen Grund. Ich würde ihnen ihre Tochter nicht nehmen. Wusste ich doch zu genau wie Mischlinge von den anderen Engeln behandelt wurden. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum sie damals so plötzlich verschwunden war. Sie hatte geahnt, das irgendjemand irgendwann hinter ihr Geheimnis kommen würde und um dem vorzubeugen hatte sie sich einem hochrangigen Engel anvertraut, der sie dann unauffällig zurück zu ihrer Familie gebracht hatte. Hier war sie vor allen Zugriffen sicher und konnte ein ungestörtes Leben führen. Das erklärte dann auch den Bannkreis um das Tal. Nur war ich mir inzwischen sicher, das sie ihn selbst errichtet hatte und niemand anderes. Doch wieso? Und warum? Woher nimmt sie die Kraft?

Erst als sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war erhielt ich Antworten auf meine Fragen (jedenfalls auf ein paar) und konnte zum ersten Mal feststellen, das sich ihr Temperament seit ihrer Ausbildung nicht im Geringsten geändert hatte. Sie war nach wie vor ein riesen Dickschädel und unheimlich direkt. Noch nie hatte mir jemand so offen ins Gesicht gesagt, das Raguel in mich verliebt war und noch nie hatte jemand die Regeln der Engel so zurecht gebogen, das diese Liebe möglich sein würde. Immerhin betraf das Verbot der Liebe zwischen Engel nur die Liebe zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau, da keine Kinder unter ihnen gezeugt werden durften. Da es sich bei mir und Raguel um zwei Männer handelte band es uns nicht. Es war verblüffend wie einfach sie die Sache sah und ich musste mich mühselig zusammenreißen um mich nicht einfach von meinem Gefühlen hinreißen zu lassen.

Raguel hatte eine vielversprechende Karriere vor sich. Wenn ich zu meinen Gefühlen stand würde ich ihm all das nehmen. Wir würden unsere Liebe vor allen anderen verstecken müssen sobald wir in die Himmel zurück kehrten und wenn es nur ein einziger Engel herausfand was ich für ihn empfand wäre eine willkommene Beute für all diejenigen die mir meinen Status schon seit jeher neideten. Allen voran Leciel, der mich seit dem Tag unserer Abschlussprüfung nicht leiden konnte, da ich ihm die begehrte Trophäe als Jahrgangsbester direkt vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Wir waren so etwas wie eingeschworene Feinde und immer auf der Hut vor einander. Nein, so sehr es auch schmerzt ich kann Raguel nicht sagen was ich für ihn empfinde. Es würde ihn zerstören.

Ich versuchte ihr all das zu erklären, aber sie tat es mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab und meinte nur, das ich zu feige sei um zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Sie wollte nichts von Regeln und Problemen hören. Das Einzige, das für sie zählte war das ich Raguel liebte und er mich ebenfalls. Er tat ihr leid und sie machte mich dafür verantwortlich, das er litt. Was sie aber nicht daran hinderte ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu piesacken. Selbstverständlich hatte sie auch dafür eine einfache und einleuchtende Erklärung. Wer immer so mitleiderregend aussah wie mein Begleiter verdiente ein klein wenig Abwechslung von seinem Kummer. Meine Bedenken was ihre Methode dabei anging tat sie mit einem Lachen ab. Aber mit einem hatte sie recht wann auch immer sie auf Raguel traf vergaß er alles um sich herum und war nur noch darauf fixiert sie zu ärgern. Wobei ich sagen muss, das er leider jedes Mal den Kürzeren zog. Sie hatte eine dermaßen charmante Art ihn zu beleidigen, das er manchmal nicht mehr wusste ob sie nun ernstnahm oder nicht. Selbst mir fiel es manchmal schwer sie nicht einfach übers Knie zu legen wenn sie wieder einmal ihren Dickschädel durchsetzen musste. Allerdings war es niemals so schlimm wie an den Abend wo sie nicht eher Ruhe gab bis ich ihr versprach Raguel zu sagen was ich für ihn empfand. Leider hatte ich auch keine Chance mehr mich irgendwie elegant aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Würde ich es ihm nicht heute Abend sagen, dann würde sie es für mich tun und ich hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, das sie Wort halten würde. 

Sie mochte zwar noch nicht in der Lage sein allein zu stehen, aber es ging ihr inzwischen wieder so gut, das sie ohne Probleme fünf bis zehn Leute auf Trab halten konnte. Vor allem weil sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte beim bevorstehenden Sternenfest zu singen. Etwas von dem ihr alle abrieten, da sie immer noch zu schwach war, aber was hieß das schon? Sie würde auch hier nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie ihren Willen bekommen hatte. Es war erstaunlich zu sehen das eine so geschwächte Person einen dermaßen starken Willen hatte. Trotzdem, im Augenblick wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das sie wenigstens dieses eine Mal klein beigegeben hätte. 

Seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten stand ich vor der geschlossen Tür zu Raguels Zimmer und überlegte immer wieder wie ich es am besten anfangen sollte. Nach all den Jahren in dem ich ihm deutlich genug hatte spüren lassen das ich ihn niemals als ebenbürtig ansehen würde sollte ich ihm nun plötzlich meine wahren Gefühle gestehen? Es war so wiedersinnig! Sicher ich weiß, das er mich liebt, aber wie wird er mit der Tatsache fertig werden, das ich mein Begehren jahrelang verleugnet habe? Wie wird er wohl reagieren? Um ehrlich zu sein ich hatte eine Heidenangst, das seine Liebe in Hass umschlagen würde wenn er davon erfuhr- Ich würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn diese klaren kobaltblauen Augen mich auf einmal voller Abscheu ansehen würden. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich mir nicht mehr sicher ob mein Handeln richtig oder falsch war. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich die halbe Nacht vor seiner Tür zugebracht, wenn er sie nicht plötzlich schwungvoll aufgerissen hätte um einen völlig betrunkenen Quirin hinauszubefördern. 

„Das nächste mal wenn ihr jemanden sucht um mit eurem Kummer fertig zu werden lasst gefälligst die Weinflasche zu Hause!" Torkelnd schlich sich Quirin an mir vorbei in sein Zimmer. Ich konnte hören, das er es nicht mehr bis zu seinem Bett schaffte. Irgendwo kurz davor brach er zusammen und begann laut zu schnarchen. 

„Also wirklich! Seinen Liebeskummer einfach zu ertränken! Diese Menschen sind wirklich armselig!" Ich schaffte keine Erwiderung. Wusste ich doch selbst wie einfach es war bei einer guten Flasche Wein Zuflucht zu suchen, wenn alles um einen herum gegen einen zu verschwören schien. Aber selbst das vermochte einem keinen wirklichen Trost zu spenden. Die Wirkung, die einem den Geist vernebelte hielt nicht lange genug an um einen wirklich zu befreien. 

„Raguel, ich muss mit dir reden." Ehe er antworten konnte hatte ich ihn schon zurück in sein Zimmer geschoben und die Tür geschlossen. Er sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Sagt mir jetzt nicht, das ihr wegen diesem Menschen ebenfalls Liebeskummer habt." Anscheinend war er heute ganz besonders gut gelaunt.

„Nein, deshalb bin ich nicht hier." Erleichtert ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und bot mir einen Stuhl an, den ich geflissentlich ignorierte. Mir war wohler dabei stehen zu bleiben. Langsam durchschritt ich das Zimmer und blieb vor einem Fenster stehen. Draußen herrschte bereits finsterste Nacht. Zum Glück waren unsere Zimmer immer mit genügend Kerzen versehen so dass wir uns keine Sorgen darum machen mussten, das wir ebenfalls in völliger Dunkelheit saßen. 

„Warum dann?" Es war nicht schwierig aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören, was er davon hielt. Er war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf wieder eine Nacht damit zu zubringen sich meine neusten Erkenntnisse über die menschliche Rasse anzuhören und schon gar nicht wenn es dabei eventuell um sie gehen könnte. Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft und sammelte allen Mut den ich noch finden konnte. Warum musste sie auch so verdammt hartnäckig sein?!

„Raguel weißt du noch was ich zu dir gesagt habe als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind?" 

„Sicher, ihr meintet wenn ich es noch einmal wagen würde in euerer Gegenwart mit gefärbten Haaren auftauchen würde, dann wäre meine Karriere keinen Pfifferling mehr wert."

„Und warum hast du dich mir bis heute widersetzt und deine Haare immer wieder gefärbt?" Es kam keine Antwort und als ich mich umdrehte konnte ich sehen, das er verlegen zu Boden starrte.

„Nun?" Zögernd hob sich sein Blick.

„Weil ich mir so sicher sein konnte immer eure Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen." Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen verfärbten sich seine Wangen dunkelrot. Das war es also. Eigentlich hätte ich es mir ja denken können. Schon komisch, dass das vorüber ich mich jahrelang aufgeregt hatte einzig und allein dazu diente mich meine Beachtung zu gewinnen.

„Und warum?" Er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht antworten zu müssen.

„Soll ich es dir sagen?" Er sah mich flehend an. Seine Augen baten förmlich darum es nicht zu tun. Ein einziges Wort von mir würde reichen um seinen Traum zu zerstören um ihn allein ein einem Meer von Schmerzen zurück zu lassen. Wie konnte er auch ahnen was ich ihm eigentlich sagen wollte?

„Du hast es getan, weil du in mich verliebt bist." Er sprang auf.

„Nein! Ihr irrt euch! So ist es nicht!" Zweifelnd hob ich eine Augenbraue leicht an.

„Ach wirklich und wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde?" Er starrte mich völlig ungläubig an.

„Nein, das würdet ihr nie tun. Ich bedeute euch nichts." Ein verräterisches Glitzern in seinen Augen bewies mir, das ich dieses grausame Spiel nun lange genug gespielt hatte. Es wird Zeit ihm die Wahrheit zusagen. Doch die drei kleinen Worte, die alles erklären würden wollte einfach nicht über meine Lippen. Verdammt! Wie ich sie dafür hasse!

„Sei dir da nicht zu sicher." Noch ehe er antworten konnte hatte ich ihn eng an mich gezogen und küsste ihn. Es gab nur noch diesen einen Weg ihn wissen zu lassen was ich für ihn empfand. Er war so überrascht, das er selbst als ich ihn bereits wieder losgelassen keinen einzigen Ton mehr rausbrachte. Ich wartete geduldig ab bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte und war überrascht, das er plötzlich in Tränen ausbrach.

„Das ist nicht fair! Ihr spielt mit mir!" Vorsichtig drängte ich ihn zurück in Richtung Bett. 

„Vertraust du mir so wenig?" Er stolperte als er die Bettkante erreichte. Sanft hob ich sein Kinn an.

„Raguel, schätzt du meinen Charakter so niedrig ein." Er wich meinem Blick aus als er mir antwortete.

„Nein, das ist es nicht..." 

„Was dann?" Inzwischen hatte ich ihn soweit zurückgedrängt, das ich ebenfalls auf dem Bett platz fand. Würde er mir nicht einen guten Grund nennen, warum ich das nicht tun sollte, dann würde dieser Engel seine Unschuld verlieren. 

„Ezechiel ihr... ...ihr dürft das nicht tun." Sanft liebkoste ich seinen Hals.

„Warum nicht?" Es war klar, das er sich nicht mehr lange gegen mich behaupten konnte und ich wollte ihm noch eine letzte Chance geben mich zurück zu stoßen. Ein einziges Wort von ihm würde genügen und ich würde ihn nie wieder berühren. Warum quäle ich mich so? Warum tue ich uns das an?

„Die Regeln..." Er stöhnte auf als meine Hand die Innenseite seiner Beine erreichte.

„Sind dazu da um gebrochen zu werden." Er gab auf. Sein Körper gab sich voll und ganz seinem Verlangen hin und ich hatte keinerlei Mühe ihm dieses zu bereiten. 

Mein ganzes Leben lang werde ich diese Nacht nicht vergessen. Es war der schönste Augenblick in meinem Leben als ich erkannte, das dieser eine Engel einzig und allein mir gehörte. Seine Liebe war so rein und unschuldig... 

Gegen dieses Gefühl verblasste sogar der Glanz unseres Herrn in meinem Herzen. 

Ich würde ihn niemals wieder loslassen. Egal, was andere dachten oder welche Gefahren uns drohen... 

Wir werden für immer zusammen bleiben. Nichts kann uns jetzt noch trennen, denn die Liebe eines Engels überdauert die Ewigkeit.

02-12-25

_Next: Part 19 – Crossings_

Defuncion@gmx.de

So, und dieses Mal wasche ich meine Hände in Unschuld! Dieses Kapitel hat sich Nex von mir gewünscht, als ich eröffnet habe, das Ezechiel getötet wird. (Das sie mir dafür fast den Hals umgedreht hat verschweigen wir an dieser Stelle lieber ^^)

Leider habe ich ziemlich lange gebraucht um es zu schreiben und eigentlich bin ich immer noch nicht so ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, aber nach fünfmal Umschreiben verließ mich einfach der Nerv.

Hoffentlich gefällt es euch trotzdem.


	20. Part 19

02-09-30

**Love of an angel**

       Part 19

Crossings

Stöhnend rieb ich mir den schmerzenden Kopf. Was immer ich auch getrunken hatte die Wirkung war vernichtend! Unzählige farbige Punkte tanzten vor meinen Augen und bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung verschwamm die gesamte Umgebung in einem merkwürdigen Mischmasch aus Grau und Rot. Die Entscheidung liegen zu bleiben bis sich dieser Zustand besserte war nicht sonderlich schwierig. Die weichen Laken waren nach wie vor angenehm warm und mal abgesehen davon das mir irgendjemand andauernd die Decke wegzog hatte ich schon weitaus Schlimmeres beim Aufwachen erlebt, zum Beispiel diesen äußerst unfreundlichen Dämon vor ein paar Tagen, der dachte ich wäre so eine Art Frühstück. Ich konnte seinen fauligen Atem immer noch riechen. Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf als sich mein Magen dezent bemerkbar machte. Am Besten gar nicht mehr dran denken.

Die Decke war mit meinem Vorsatz einfach weiterzuschlafen anscheinend nicht ganz mit einverstanden, denn sie befand sich schon wieder auf Abwegen. Mit einem Ruck sicherte ich mir mein endgültiges Vorrecht an ihr und wickelte mich demonstrativ darin ein, was neben mir deutliche Proteste auslöste. Selbst schuld! Ich hätte ja geteilt, wenn nach dem ersten mal Decke wegziehen Schluss gewesen wäre. Jetzt gehört sie mir!

„Hey! So haben wir nicht gewettet!" Ich ignorierte den Störenfried und kuschelte mich noch tiefer in die Decke nur um mich kurz darauf (samt Decke) auf dem Boden wieder zu finden. Grummelnd wühlte ich mich unter ihr hervor um herauszufinden wer mich da so sanft behandelt hatte und wieso ich außer der Decke kein Stückchen Stoff mehr am Körper trug. Als ich endlich die Bettkante erreichte sah ich in das verschlafene Gesicht von Astaroth, der vor mir lag, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte. 

„Oh bitte nicht..." Stöhnend rieb ich mir den Kopf. Bitte laß es einen Traum sein! Sag mir jetzt nicht, das ich mit diesem Kerl geschlafen habe!

„Du sahst auch schon mal besser aus. Vor allem gestern Abend." War sein knapper Kommentar bei dem er sich genüßlich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen fuhr. Bitte nicht! Mein völlig entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn königlich zu amüsieren.

„Schönen Dank, dasselbe gilt für dich." Zu viel mehr reichte meine Gemütsfassung dann auch nicht mehr. Meinetwegen, dann hab ich eben mit ihm geschlafen. Sex hat noch nie jemanden umgebracht. Oh man! Warum dreht sich bloß alles? Mühsam krabbelte ich zurück ins Bett und bedeckte meine Blöße so gut ich konnte. Was zum Geier ist eigentlich passiert? Warum in drei Teufelsnamen liege ich hier nackt in Astaroths Bett?! Ich ließ mich zurücksinken und starrte die Decke an während Astaroth sich mit einer nicht zu leugnenden Hartnäckigkeit seinen Anteil an der Decke zurück eroberte. Kaum hatte ich nachgegeben schlief er auch prompt ein. Seufzend sah ich den friedlich schlafenden Dämon neben mir an. Er macht nicht den Eindruck, als würde in der nächsten Zeit wieder aufwachen wollen. Irgendwie sah er neben bei auch noch höchst zu frieden mit sich und der Welt aus. Kein Wunder, so wie ich mich fühle, hatte es die letzte Nacht in sich. Möchte echt gern mal wissen, was mich zu diesem Schwachsinn bewegt hat. Aber der Einzige, der mir diese Frage beantworten könnte schläft tief und fest wie ein Murmeltier und ich werde mich hüten ihn zu wecken. Der Versuch ist schon bei einem Sterblichen mit einigen Risiken verbunden, aber bei einem Dämon konnte das glatt lebensgefährlich werden. Bleibt also nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten bis er von allein aufwacht. Kann sich ja nur noch um Stunden handeln. Das gibt mir genügend Zeit um meinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen. Die Frage ist, wie bin ich hier hingekommen? Und die Antwort darauf? Hmm...

Eigentlich hat das alles mit Setsunas irrwitzigem Entschluß nach Yetzirah zu gehen und dieser merkwürdigen  Prophezeihung der drei Drachen angefangen...

Stimmt kurz nach dem Jade die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hatte war Kurai aufgewacht und hat sowohl mir als auch den drei Drachen eine Standpauke gehalten, die sich gewaschen hatte. Weder die Naturgeister noch ich sahen ein sie zu unterbrechen oder uns zu rechtfertigen. Schließlich gab Kurai es auf und meinte nur, das ich nicht so unvorsichtig sein sollte mich allein im Palast herumzutreiben. Was im Klartext bedeutet: sie befürchtet, das noch mehr Dämonen herausfinden könnten wer und was ich wirklich bin. Ihre Idee mir deshalb einen Bodyguard zu verpassen stieß bei mir auf solch offensichtliche Begeisterung, das sie es direkt sein ließ. Vielleicht lag das aber auch nur an meinem Vorschlag, das ich mich stattdessen an Kira-chan heften könnte. Immerhin waren wir beide so etwas wie Menschen, jedenfalls in den Augen der anderen Dämonen und zu zweit ist man schließlich immer noch sicherer als allein. Ihr merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck während sie mir zuhörte sprach Bände. Anscheinend hatte sie schon davon gehört, was zwischen mir und Kira vorgefallen war. Wer sollte es ihr verübeln? Jeder in diesem Palast glaubte inzwischen, das wir Paarchen wären. Warum sich die Mühe machen es jetzt zu erklären?

Nur als Kurai dieses Thema vertiefen wollte war ich heilfroh von Arakune erlöst zu werden. Immerhin hat eine Dämonenprinzessin auch noch andere Pflichten, als sich stundenlang mit mir zu unterhalten. Lächelnd sah ich zu wie Arakune unter tausend Anweisungen und Terminen die kleine Dämonin aus dem Saal führte. Den Terminplan möchte ich nicht haben. Bevor ich mich aufraffte ihnen zu folgen nahm ich den Saal noch einmal genau unter die Lupe. Die drei Drachen waren schon seit einiger Zeit verschwunden, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Da all meine Neugier keinerlei Reaktion auslöste ließ ich es schließlich bleiben. Anscheinend ist Kurai tatsächlich als Einzige in der Lage sie zu rufen. Nun gut, für mich gibt es auch nicht mehr sonderlich viel zu tun. Ich sollte Kira suchen um herauszufinden was er bei Setsuna erreicht hat. Vielleicht kommen wir dann endlich weiter.

„Suche den anderen Weg..." Ich drehte mich um, aber der Platz an dem bis vor kurzem die drei Drachen gesessen hatten war nach wie vor leer. Trotzdem ich bin mir sicher das war die Stimme von Jade. Einbildung? Ich weiß nicht. Noch ein kleiner Blick und dann wendete ich mich entschlossen ab. Es gibt jetzt wichtigeres als sich über irgendwelche Weissagungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. 

„Wähle einen anderen Weg und werde glücklich." Die Worte drangen wie ein sanfter Windhauch an mein Ohr und waren so leise gesprochen worden das sie kaum mehr ein Wispern waren. Doch es hielt mich nicht auf, ich setzte meinen Weg fort und verließ den Saal endgültig. Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach. Einen anderen Weg einschlagen... Hört sich einfach an... fragt sich nur welchen. Grübelnd durchwanderte ich die zahllosen Gänge des Palastes. Irgendwie war ich mir nicht schlüssig was ich was ich nun machen sollte und empfand eine seltsame Erleichterung darüber, das sich Anael in meinem Inneren wieder regte. Sich als Astralwesen zu zeigen traute sie sich nach dem letzten Vorfall nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. 

*Glaubst du sie hat recht?* Die direkte Frage überraschte mich etwas. Es war nicht unbedingt ihre Art ein Gespräch auf diese Art und Weise zu eröffnen.

„Kann sein, das es stimmt, aber genauso gut kann das Gegenteil der Fall sein. Und woher soll ich wissen was sie damit meint?" Meine Antwort machte sie nachdenklich. 

*Meinst du nicht, du solltest danach suchen?* Es klang sehr ernst und sie schien damit auf etwas bestimmtes hinaus zu wollen.

„Nein. Sich gegen sein Schicksal zu stellen kann manchmal schmerzvoller sein als sich ihm zu stellen. Ich bin lange genug davongelaufen um es jetzt schon wieder zu tun." 

*Du hörst dich an, als würdest du deine Entscheidung von damals bereuen.* Ich lachte leise. 

„Meinst du? Ja, kann sein..." Solange ich konnte wollte ich dieses Thema vermeiden. Nicht schon wieder diese Erinnerungen, die ich all die Jahre vergessen hatte. Fluchend stieß ich mein Faust in die Wand neben mir. Der körperliche Schmerz half ein wenig gegen den in meiner Seele.

*Aber du hattest doch gar keine andere Wahl! Wie sonst hättest du weiterleben können?!* Die Trauer in ihrer Stimme verblüffte mich. 

„Laß gut sein. Es gibt Dinge, die kann man nicht ändern, so sehr man es sich auch wünscht." Ich konnte spüren wie sich in meinen Augen Tränen sammelten. 

*Ja, ich weiß...* Sie verstummte und ich konnte ihre Trauer über ihren Verlust mehr als nur deutlich spüren. Warum ist mir das nicht schon vorher aufgefallen? Als ein Teil von mir spürte sie deutlicher als jeder andere, was mir fehlt und umgekehrt ist es genauso. Es wird allerhöchste Zeit sich darum zu kümmern, das sie ihren Geliebten wiederfindet. Mit einem Ruck rieß ich mich von der Wand und dem Bedürfnis in Tränen auszubrechen los. Doch Eins nach dem Anderen. Das heißt die logische Reihenfolge wäre in diesem Fall Setsuna von dem Schwachsinn abhalten den er vorhat; dann nach Sheol das Heilmittel für Catan zu holen, danach zurück nach Yetzirah um ihn zu heilen und Anael wieder mit Zaphikel vereinen, tja als allerletztes bleibt dann noch Adam Kadmon zu befreien. Da habe ich mir ja einiges vorgenommen. 

„Na, träumst du?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt wie sich mir jemand näherte. Verblüfft sah ich die kleine Dämonin an, die mich wissend angrinste. 

„Glaubst du ernsthaft du hättest eine Chance?" Die eisige Kälte dieser Stimme passte so gar nicht zu dem restlichen Erscheinungsbild. Die junge Dämonin steckte in einem dunklen Seidenkleid mit einer blutroten Schärpe, die zu einer Schleife an ihrer Hüfte zusammengebunden war. Ihre lockigen, schwarzen Haare kräuselten sich wild um ihren Kopf und erinnerten irgendwie an kleine Kinder, die zur Kommunion gingen. Das sie ein Haarband trug fiel kaum auf. Irgendetwas an ihr kam mir verdammt bekannt vor und als mein Blick ein paar eisig funkelnden silbervioletten Augen traf wußte ich auch was. Aber es zu glauben war schwierig. Er sah so derart merkwürdig in dieser Gestalt aus, das ich Mühe hatte ihn mir sein ursprüngliches Aussehen in Erinnerung zu rufen.

„Abezethibou?!" Fassungslos starrte ich mein Gegenüber an. Das soll der Dämon, der mich äh... nein, den ich fast getötet hatte? Er ist kaum wieder zuerkennen. 

„Sieh mich bloß nicht so ahnungslos an, das ist immerhin deine Schuld." Sein zutiefst beleidigter Gesichtsausdruck sorgte bei mir für einen regelrechten Lachanfall, den er vergeblich zu unterbinden versuchte. Anael hingegen hatte sich bei seinem Anblick soweit in mein Inneres zurück gezogen, das selbst ich sie kaum noch spüren konnte. Ich konnte ihr keinen Vorwurf machen. Nach dieser Erfahrung würde ich ähnlich handeln.

„Wer hat dich denn ausstaffiert?" Mühselig versuchte ich meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Immerhin ist er nicht irgendjemand, sondern die rechte Hand Belials. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Das ich nun nicht mehr ernstnahm schien ihn um einiges mehr zu stören als sein niedliches Outfit.

„Diese verfluchte Oger-Prinzessin, aber das wird sie noch bereuen! Belial kümmert sich bereits darum." Ich wurde blaß.

„WAS?!" Ich packte an den Schultern. Das Kurai sich völlig ungeschützt in der Nähe eines Erzdämons befinden sollte löste bei mir regelrecht Panik aus. 

„Wußtest du das noch nicht? Diese kleine, ahnungslose Oger-Prinzessin wird die Braut unseres Herrschers!" Ich brauchten einen Moment um das zu verarbeiten.

„Du meinst die Braut von Luzifer?!" Er nickte zustimmend.

„Aber das ist doch Wahnsinn. Sie ist viel zu jung dafür." Das Blut in meinen Adern zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen, als mir einfiel was alles mit dieser sogenannten Ehre verbunden war.

„Meinst du, ja? Vergißt du dabei nicht die Tatsache, das sie ebenfalls ein Dämon ist und schon lange vor dem großen Krieg zwischen Engel und Dämonen geboren wurde?" Er sah mich triumphierend an, als meine Hände kraftlos von seinen Schultern fielen. Es stimmt. Ich habe vergessen, das sie wesentlich älter ist als sie aussieht, aber trotzdem. Entschlossen kehrte ich ihm den Rücken zu und machte mich auf um die junge Dämonin zu suchen. Irgendjemand muß ihr schließlich sagen was es mit dieser Hochzeit auf sich hat.

„Gegen Belial hast du keine Chance! Du wirst verlieren!" Meine Antwort war ein kleiner Feuerball, der dicht neben ihm in die Wand sauste.

„Abwarten Abe, abwarten!" Die Flüche die er ausstieß hörte ich noch. Es war mehr eine Art dumpfes Grollen, da ich mich bereits in einem Tunnel zwischen den Dimensionen befand. Wenn Belial wirklich will, das Kurai eine Braut Luzifers wird muß ich mich beeilen. Er ist nicht der Typ, der sich mit so was Zeit lässt. Doch wo nach ihr suchen? Ich habe keinerlei Ahnung wo sie sich zur Zeit aufhält. Kurz entschlossen verließ ich den Tunnel und hoffte einfach auf mein Glück. Erstaunlicherweise hatte ich auch mal welches. Kurai stand keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt in einem Schwarm Schmetterlinge, der sich allmählich auflöste. Sie war über mein Auftauchen ähnlich überrascht wie ich über die Schmetterlinge. 

„Oh, Shao was machst du denn hier?" Ich sah den Schmetterlingen misstrauisch nach bis sich auch der letzte von ihnen in Nichts aufgelöste hatte. Er hat sich wirklich nicht lange bitten lassen.

„Dich suchen." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Kurai, du bist in großer Gefahr. Belial hat vor-" Sie unterbrach mich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Ich weiß, er will mich zu einer Braut der Hölle machen." Und das nimmt sie so gelassen hin?! Ich starrte sie an als hätte sie soeben ihren Verstand verloren.

„Was denn? Überrascht dich das etwa? Er meint keine andere wäre besser dafür geeignet als ich. Ich hätte reines, unbeflecktes Blut." Das hört sich so an als würde sie ernsthaft über diesen Vorschlag nachdenken. Ich konnte spüren wie das Blut aus meinem Gesicht entwich. Sie hat doch keinerlei Ahnung was das bedeutet. Eine Braut der Hölle zu sein bedeutet die Braut Luzifers zu sein und reines Blut meint die Unschuld ihrer Seele von der Luzifer sich nähren wird bis sie komplett zu einer ihm würdigen Gefährtin geworden ist. Ihr jetziges Selbst wird auf ewig zerstört werden und sie wird zu einem der grausamsten Dämonen werden, die jemals in der Hölle umherwandelten. Sofern sie Luzifers Hunger nach reinen Seelen nicht schon vorher tötete.

„Shao, was hast du? Du bist so blaß." Ihre großen, blauen Augen lagen sorgenvoll auf mir. Es ist zu einfach, es ist zu leicht zu verstehen warum gerade sie ausgesucht worden ist. Ihre Sorge um Andere macht sie zu einem lohnenswerten Ziel. Keine andere Wahl wäre so erfolgreich um Luzifer zufrieden zu stellen. 

„Hat dir irgendjemand erklärt was es bedeuten würde zu SEINER Braut zu werden?" Ich zwang mich zu dieser Frage. Wenn sie es bereits wußte und diesen Vorschlag immer noch ernst nahm konnte ich kaum etwas dagegen ausrichten. Sie rennt geradewegs in ihren Untergang und merkt es noch nicht einmal...

„...ja..." Ihre Antwort kam zögernd, aber sie klang fest. Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen. Ich habe nicht das Recht mich einzumischen, wenn sie schon bescheid weiß. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Die Gesetze der Dämonen scherten mich zwar genauso wenig wie die eines jeden Anderen, aber es war ihre Entscheidung. Es wäre falsch sich einzumischen und dennoch, es widerstrebte mir mein Wissen für mich behalten zu müssen. 

„Hast du seinen Antrag angenommen?" Betreten sah sie zu Boden.

„Noch nicht... ich überlege noch." Mein Blut gefror zu Eis. Es war ihr also ernst. Ich holte tief Luft um nicht zu schreien, was für eine grenzenlose Dummheit sie begehen würde, wenn sie diesen Antrag annahm. 

„Dann überlege es dir gut. Braut der Hölle zu sein ist mehr als es auf den ersten Blick scheint." 

„Jetzt hörst du dich schon fast so an wie Mad Hatter." Vorwurfsvoll sah sie mich an.

„Wenn du etwas weißt, dann sag es mir!" Die Versuchung ihr alles was ich über die Bräute Luzifers wußte zu erzählen war groß, aber wenn sie es schon wußte... warum es ihr noch einmal sagen? Ich biss mir auf die Zunge um mich nicht doch noch hinreißen zu lassen.

„Nichts was du nicht bereits schon wüsstest. Ich bitte dich lediglich es dir sehr genau zu überlegen bevor du diesen Antrag annimmst." Man merkte zu deutlich, das sie meinen Worten nicht allzu sehr glaubte, aber sie schien sich damit abzufinden. Zögernd griff sie nach meiner Hand. 

„Wie hältst du das nur aus?" Verwirrt sah ich sie an.

„Ihre Nähe zu spüren und doch zu wissen, das sie es nicht ist." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. Setsunas Aufwachen in Alexiels Körper schien sie mehr mitzunehmen als ich zuerst dachte. Zögernd legte ich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und ließ die Frage unbeantwortet. Sie drückte sich fest an mich und begann zu schluchzen. Ihre Tränen flossen auf die türkisfarbene Bluse, die ich trug und färbten sie dunkler. Erst als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte ließ sie mich wieder los.

„Entschuldige. Es kam einfach über mich." Ich lächelte sie sanft an. Ich konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Manchmal hilft es wenn man weint." Ich wünschte nur, das wäre immer so... 

*****FAST MICH NICHT AN!!* Die enorme Kraft der plötzlich auftretenden Aura warf uns fast um.

„Was war das?!" Suchend sah sich Kurai um. 

„Das war Kiras Stimme! Irgendetwas stimmt nicht!" Ehe sie reagieren konnte hatte ich ihre Hand fest umschlossen und zog sie in einen Dimensionstunnel. Mein Blut raste. 

*WAGT ES NICHT MICH IM LEICHTEN SPIEL ZU BERÜHREN!* Die Kräfte um uns herum begannen verrückt zu spielen und ich hatte alle Mühe uns in dem Tunnel zu halten. Was war hier los? Woher stammt diese ungeheure Kraft?

„Das soll Kira sein?!" Kurai schrie gegen die Gewalten, die um uns tobten an. Sie bekam keine Antwort. Nur eine Sekunde Ablenkung würde ausreichen um ins mitten ins Nirgendwo zu schleudern. 

*NUR DIE, DIE ICH ALS MEISTER ERWÄHLE KÖNNEN MICH BEHERRSCHEN!* Wo zum Henker steckt er?! Wo ist die Quelle? Suchend sah ich mich in dem Tunnel um. Es muß doch einen Grund für diesen plötzlichen Ausbruch seiner Kräfte geben. Kurais Hand klammerte sich fester um meine. Sie spürte ebenfalls, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. 

„Keine Sorge Kurai, uns passiert nichts." Zwar glaubte ich selbst nicht daran, aber es half ihr etwas von ihrer Nervosität zu verlieren.

*ALEXIEL DU ALLEIN BIST MEIN MEISTER!* Das ist es! Alexiel! Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich den Tunnel und landete äußerst unsanft auf dem Boden. Kurai fiel auf mich, da sie meine Hand nicht einen Augenblick lang losgelassen hatte. Die Luft um uns herum vibrierte förmlich vor Kampfesdurst und Blutrausch. Entsetzt sah ich Kurai an. Wir befanden uns direkt vor den Raum in dem Setsunas Körper aufbewahrt wurde. Soll das heißen, das Setsuna ist, der diese Kräfte freisetzt?

*JA. ES HAT ALL MEINE MEISTER VOR ALEXIEL VERSCHLUNGEN UND SIE ZU MORDENDEN BESTIEN GEMACHT.* Kurai war schneller als ich. Sie stürmte ohne zu Zögern in den Raum während mein linkes Bein brannte als hätte dort jemand eine Fackel entzündet. Vergeblich kämpfte ich dagegen an. Meine Waffe ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Sie forderte mich auf zu handeln. Noch konnte ich verhindern, das sich die Klinge materielasierte, aber wie lange noch? Mir graute davor wieder diesen unbeschreiblichen Blutdurst dieser Klinge zu spüren und ihn kontrollieren zu müssen. Seit damals weiß ich nur zu gut was passiert wenn mein Geist zu schwach ist um diese Waffe im Zaum zu halten. Aber ebenso gut wußte ich, das ich es allein meinem Schwert zu verdanken hatte, das ich immer noch lebte. Entschlossen wandte ich mich dem Raum zu aus dem dumpfe Stimmen aufklangen. Es wird allmählich Zeit, doch Cee hielt mich plötzlich auf. Er tauchte förmlich aus dem Nichts auf und versperrte mir knurrend den Weg. Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich ihn zweifelnd an und gab mich schließlich geschlagen. Ich überließ es ihm mich zu führen. Anstatt also Kurai zu folgen stürmten wir durch den Palast in Richtung der Räume in denen Alexiel beziehungsweise Setsuna untergebracht war. Das Brennen in meinem Bein verstärkte sich je näher wir diesen Räumen kamen. In der Tür erstarrte ich. 

Es gab nur eine Person im Raum. Kira, der vor einem Spiegel stand, doch das war nicht sein Spiegelbild. Das im Spiegel war Belial! Keine zwei Sekunden später spürte ich mein Schwert in der Hand. Es fühlte sich an wie kalter Bergkristall. Doch noch ehe ich die Chance bekam mich bemerkbar zu machen zerstörte Kira den Spiegel. Die letzten Worte Belials trafen mich wie Sperrspitzen.

„Du hattest noch nie ein Herz! Weder damals... ...noch heute..." Ich wußte nicht ob er mich bemerkt hatte oder nur Kira meinte. Doch es war egal. Egal wen von uns er meinte es traf mich hart. Zögernd betrat ich das Zimmer.

„Kira-chan alles in Ordnung?" Er wirbelte herum und es hätte nicht allzu viel gefehlt und sein Katana hätte mir die Kehle zerfetzt. Im letzten Augenblick stoppte er die Klinge. Seine Hand begann zu zittern als er mich erkannte. 

„Shao-chan?" Ich schaffte ein vorsichtiges Nicken. Sein Katana sank langsam nach unten, bevor er es angewidert zu Boden warf. 

„Kira-chan, geht es dir gut? Kira-chan?" Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf bevor er mich eng an sich drückte und weinte. Zögernd erwiderte ich seine Umarmung und ließ mein Schwert ebenfalls verschwinden. Es ist nicht nötig, das ich einen Freund mit einer Waffe in der Hand umarme. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber ich würde ihn nicht fragen was diesen Ausbruch verursacht hatte. Egal, welche alte Wunde Belial bei ihm aufgerissen hatte, es war klar, das sie wesentlich tiefer war als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte und welche Schmerzen solche Erinnerung in einem auslösen können weiß ich besser als irgendjemand sonst. 

„Warum stellst du keine Fragen?" Etwas erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Mir wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen ihn nach etwas zu fragen von dem ich weiß, das er es lieber verschweigen würde.

„Wieso fragst du mich nicht was mit mir los ist? Du nimmst das alles hin, als würde es dich nicht im Geringsten berühren. Warum? Warum ähnelst du ihr so?" Während er diese Worte zwischen seinen Lippen hervorpresste sammelten sich in seinen Augen bereits die nächsten Tränen. Es war das erste Mal, das ich ihn in einem solchen Zustand sah und doch trafen mich seine Worte tiefer als ich bereit war zuzugeben. 

„Kira-chan ich..." Ich brachte es nicht fertig ihm zu sagen, wie wenig ich bisher über meine Mutter wußte. Sie bedeutet ihm so viel und jetzt mußte er mit ansehen wie ihr Körper wiederbelebt wurde von einem Geist der nicht der ihre ist. Sicher, sie fehlt mir auch, aber in all der Zeit hatte ich gelernt ohne meine Eltern zu leben. Ich bin es gewöhnt sie nur einmal in einer halben Ewigkeit zu sehen, aber was bedeutet das schon? Niemand wird es verstehen. Alle die in das Geheimnis meiner Herkunft eingeweiht sind scheinen von mir zu erwarten, das ich mich auf Anhieb an alles was meine Mutter oder meinen Vater betrifft erinnere. Sicher, einiges ist inzwischen klarer als sonst, aber der große, inorganische Engel Alexiel wird mir immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Ich kann mich nur an eine liebende Mutter erinnern, die so ziemlich alle Wiederstände auf sich genommen hat um ihrem Kind ein glückliches und sorgenfreies Leben zu ermöglichen. Leider ist es nicht ganz so glücklich verlaufen, wie sie es geplant hatte. Wie hätte sie damals auch ahnen können was im Laufe der Zeit noch alles passiert?

„Shao-chan?" Der betroffene Gesichtsaudruck mit dem Kira mich ansah machte mir bewusst, das ich für kurze Zeit vergessen hatte, das ich nicht allein war. Er litt unter all dem wahrscheinlich ebenso sehr wie ich. Besonders nachdem ich ihn gebeten hatte mich zu töten...

„Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?" Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn anlächeln. Von all meinen Freunden ist er wahrscheinlich der Einzige der mich wirklich versteht. Wie lange werde ich ihm wohl noch etwas vormachen können? Die Versuchung einfach in seine Arme zu sinken und meinem Schmerz freien Lauf zu lassen ist so groß. Doch dann würde er es nie fertig bringen mir meine Bitte zu erfühlen. Ich wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg. Einen Weg in dem ich meinen Freunden all das Leid, das ihnen bisher wiederfahren ist und noch wiederfahren wird ersparen könnte...

„Shao-chan alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, keine Sorge. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken." Wann wird er merken, das der Schmerz den ich unterdrücke jedes Mal wenn er mich das fragt stärker wird? Wie lange wird er brauchen um herauszufinden wie es in meinem Inneren wirklich aussieht? Ein Fingerschnipsen rieß mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hey! Für jemanden mit dem alles in Ordnung ist bist du verdammt abwesend." Er sah mich vorwurfsvoll an. 

„Entschuldige, es geht mir zur Zeit ziemlich viel im Kopf rum." Misstrauisch beäugte er mich. Es brauchte fast meine gesamte Schauspielkunst um ihn nicht merken zu lassen wie dicht ich davor stand in Tränen auszubrechen. So sehr ich mich in letzter Zeit auch anstrengte die Erinnerung an meine Vergangenheit zu verdrängen, sie war einfach zu stark. Ich konnte nicht ewig dagegen ankämpfen und in Momenten wie diesem fiel es mir nur noch schwerer mir nicht anmerken zu lassen wie dicht ich vor einem Zusammenbruch stand. Wenn ich nicht bald etwas unternehme wird es bis zum Nächsten auch nicht mehr allzu lange dauern. 

„KIRA! SHAO! Ah, endlich! Hier seid ihr!" Völlig außer Atem stürmte Arakune in den Raum.

„Verdammt ich suche euch seit über einer halben Stunde. Dieser selten dämliche Idiot ist nach Assia geflohen und Kurai hat ihm dabei auch noch geholfen!" Mehr brauchte es nicht um zu verstehen warum sich die Dämonin so aufregte. 

„Ich weiß." Erstaunt sah ich Kira an. Er hielt mich immer noch fest und es sah nicht so aus als würde sich das in naher Zukunft ändern.

„Wie du weißt es?!" Arakune schüttelte über meine Frage nur ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Ist doch simpel, sein Körper begleitet Setsuna. Daher. Eigentlich solltest du das wissen." Sollte ich das? Ich verkniff mir jeglichen Kommentar und überließ das Reden Kira während ich die Wärme seines Körpers genoß. Irgendwie erinnerte es mich das an Rosiel und wie er mich massiert hatte. Seltsam... warum denke ich gerade jetzt wieder an ihn? 

„Was ist mit Kurai?" Ein leichter Ruck an den Schultern verhinderte, das ich weiterhin meinen Gedanken nachhing.

„Ich wünschte das wüsste ich. Das letzte Mal als ich sie gesehen habe war sie von Dämonen umzingelt um den Messias zu helfen." Ein leichter Fluch löste sich von Kiras Lippen und ich konnte ihm nur beipflichten. Oger-Prinzessin oder nicht sie steckte unter Garantie in Schwierigkeiten. Ein Blick auf Kira verriet mir, das er ähnlich dachte. 

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Das Fragezeichen über Arakunes Kopf war nicht zu übersehen. Lachend sah ich sie (oder doch ihn?) an.

„Prinzessinnen retten gehört doch schon fast zum Alltag, oder?" Der Blick sprach Bände. Sie hielt mich für völlig Gaga.

„SHAO!" Der angedrohten Kopfnuss von Kira entkam ich nur knapp und das auch nur, weil er mich endlich losgelassen hatte. 

„Was denn?" Er stieß einen Seufzer aus und wandte sich dann an Arakune.

„Also dann Homo-chan, laß uns die Prinzessin retten." Der plötzliche Wechsel von Arakunes Gesichtsfarbe von sonnenbraun zu purpurrot verriet nur zu deutlich, das Kira da eine sehr, sehr wunde Stelle getroffen haben mußte. Ich biß mir auf die Zunge um nicht nachzufragen. Aber zum Glück wurde es mir auch so erklärt. Arakune war tatsächlich ein Mann, um genau zu sein Kurais älterer Cousin. Damit waren dann auch meine allerletzten Zweifel beseitigt. Obwohl ich nach wie vor auf Beweise bestand, die man mir unter lautem Protest vorenthielt. Immerhin sollte ich mich doch auf das Wort eines Freundes verlassen können, oder? Mein Argument, das Vertrauen zwar gut sei, aber Kontrolle doch immer besser stieß auf taube Ohren. Viel zu schnell war der Spaß vorbei. Aber Kurai steckte nach wie vor in der Klemme. Hinterher würde uns noch genügend Zeit bleiben um uns mit andern Dingen zu befassen. 

„Wo steckt eigentlich dein Hund?" Die Frage von Arakune überraschte mich etwas. Ich habe mir gar keine Gedanken mehr um Cee gemacht. Für ihn war es wie für mich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, das er sich wieder in der Hölle bewegen konnte. Da er selbst ein Höllenwesen ist macht ihm das wahrscheinlich auch wesentlich mehr Spaß als mir im Moment. Im Gegensatz zu mir musste er sich ja auch nicht mit Erzdämonen herumschlagen und seine Herkunft verbergen. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen was passiert wenn Belial herausbekommt wer mein Vater ist. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er es vor mir erfährt. Zum ersten Mal verfluchte ich Tatsache, das ich allen verboten hatte mir irgendetwas über ihn zu erzählen. Jetzt musste ich mich darauf verlassen, das ich mich schneller an ihn erinnerte als Belial.

„Vermisst du ihn?" Ich wartete keine Antwort ab sondern stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Keine zwei Sekunden später konnte ich das Tapsen schwerer Wolfspfoten hinter mir hören. Da wir ein ganz schönes Tempo drauf hatten waren sie noch weit entfernt, aber sie kamen stetig näher.

„Wartet! Da vorne ist es. Besser wir sind vorsichtig." Arakunes Warnung war nicht unberechtigt und wie um dieser Worte zu bekräftigen zog Kira sein Katana aus der Scheide.

„Wir dürften den Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite haben, das erleichtert einiges." Mit einem Nicken zog Arakune einen dünnen Draht aus dem Ring an seiner rechten Hand. Da ich keinerlei Anstalten mich ebenfalls mit einer Waffe auszurüsten sah Arakune mich besorgt an. Ich drückte mich neben ihn an die Wand und lächelte siegesbewusst. Kira sah mich tadelnd an. 

„Wann lässt du es endlich sein dich wie ein Kind zu benehmen?" Unschlüssig zuckte ich mit den Schultern und vergewisserte mich noch einmal, das Cee rechtzeitig genug da sein würde um im Notfall eingreifen zu können.

„Bereit?" Arakune sah immer noch zweifelnd auf meine waffenlosen Hände, aber er nickte Kira zu, das er in dieser Hinsicht aus ihn vertraute. Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass das ein Kerl sein soll! 

„Dann los!" Zwei Sekunden später standen wir im Raum und waren von Dämonen umzingelt.

„Soviel also zum Thema Überraschungsmoment." Vorwurfsvoll sah ich Arakune an, der gerade dabei war Angesichts dieser Übermacht resigniert seine Waffe sinken zu lassen. Auch Kira hatte sein Katana ein Stück gesenkt, aber noch lange nicht soweit, das die Waffe als harmlos angesehen werden konnte. 

„Wo ist Kurai?" Die Gesichter um uns herum blieben ausdruckslos.

„Nicht hier! Diese Falle ist nur für euch gedacht." Der Fluch der mir über die Lippen kam, war nicht sonderlich jugendfrei, aber etwas besseres fiel mir nicht ein, als unter den Dämonen Abezethibou, diesmal in voller Statur und fast ausschließlich in schwarz gekleidet auftauchte und uns mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung begrüßte.

„Als Cousin ihrer königlichen Hoheit steht es euch frei zu gehen. Die Anderen bleiben hier." Der eisige Blick mit dem Arakune auf dieses Angebot antwortete ließ keinerlei Fragen offen. Er würde bleiben.

„Gut, wie du willst." Gelassen zog Abezethibou sich etwas zurück.

„Tötet sie!" Unschlüssig sahen sich die Dämonen an. So blutrünstig sie auch waren, aber ein Mitglied ihrer Königsfamilie zu töten, war etwas das ihnen dennoch Kopfschmerzen bereite. Das gab uns einen kleinen Aufschub. 

„Wie wäre es wenn du das selber erledigen würdest. Oder hast du Angst?" Die Blicke die mich trafen zeigten deutlich, das keiner glauben konnte was ich da eben gesagt hatte und ich auch nicht. Schon gar nicht bei so vielen Zeugen.

„Shao-chan! Was tust du da?!" Kiras Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern.

„Wir brauchen Zeit." Er wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt, aber er wußte, das wir jeden Aufschub brauchten, den wir kriegen konnten. Jedenfalls solange bis jemanden einfällt wie wir hier rauskommen ohne in unsere Einzelteile zerlegt zu werden. Mein linker Oberschenkel begann verdächtig zu brennen und ich hoffte inständig, das ich meine Waffe lange genug unter Kontrolle halten konnte um mich nicht frühzeitig zu verraten. Diese Dämonen sahen nicht so aus als hätten sie schon irgendetwas über meine Herkunft erfahren. Meiner Meinung nach gab es auch keinen Grund das zu  ändern.

„DU willst es mit mir aufnehmen?" Seine Stimme hatte einen höhnischen Unterton und das obwohl ich ihm vor kurzem fast das Lebenslicht ausgepustet hatte. Ziemlich von sich überzeugt, das muß man ihm lassen. Er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu und im selben Moment wurde mein Blickfeld durch Kiras und Arakunes Rücken eingeschränkt. Beide hatten sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt mich zu beschützen. Die Dämonen um uns herum begannen unruhig zu werden. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, das ihnen die Situation immer weniger behagte, schon allein deshalb weil sich in der Luft allmählich der Geruch von Schwefel ausbreitete. Belial war also nicht auch weit. DAS erklärt Abes Gelassenheit.

„Süß! Ein blutrünstiges Schwert und ein Oger beschützen einen Menschen." Mein Blut begann zu kochen als sich Abes Schmähreden und Belials Aura noch weiter verstärkten. Fast wie von selbst hielt ich schließlich meine Waffe in der Hand. Wenn er einen Kampf will, dann kann er einen haben.

„Laßt mich durch." Die überraschten Blicke von Kira und Arakune trafen sich für eine Sekunde bevor sie auf mich fielen. Als sie das Schwert in meiner Hand erkannten weiteten sich ihre Augen. 

„Woher hast du das?" Langsam hob ich die Klinge an Arakune vorbei und deutete auf Abezethibou.

„Warum fragst du nicht ihn? Ich bin mir sicher er weiß es." Doch das Grauen, das sich in den Augen des Dämons spiegelte bewies das Gegenteil. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung. Wer weiß was er erlitten hat, als ich seinen Körper mit dieser Klinge bearbeitet habe. Diese Waffe war geschaffen worden um Engeln und Dämonen gleichermaßen zu schaden. Sie absorbierte einen Teil ihrer Astralkräfte, bevor sie diese gegen ihre ursprünglichen Besitzer wandte und die Kristallklinge durchteilte jede noch so stärke Verteidigung, als bestünde diese aus Butter. Wer immer von ihr auch getroffen wurde behielt sehr lange, sehr unangenehme Wunden davon zurück.

„Zieht euch zurück!" Die dunkle Stimme Belials duldete keinerlei Widerspruch und augenblicklich verschwanden die Dämonen in der Dunkelheit. Ihre Gesichter zeigten deutlich wie erleichtert sie über diese Tatsache waren. Sie hatten nicht begriffen was um sie herum geschah und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Der Raum war plötzlich wie leergefegt. Selbst Belials Aura war verschwunden. Außer uns befand sich niemand mehr in ihm. 

„Das war knapp." Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, das ich die Luft angehalten hatte. Meine Begleiter nickten zustimmend und ließen sich erleichtert auf den Boden sinken. Ich tat es ihnen gleich und nach und nach verschwanden unsere Waffen wieder. Wobei Arakunes Blick sich nicht eine Sekunde lang von meiner Klinge löste. Auch nicht, als diese sich längst schon wieder in Nichts aufgelöst hatte. 

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich habe das Schwert von Astaroth. Na ja, eigentlich bin ich eher drüber gestolpert, als ich vor ihm geflohen bin." Meine Erklärung schien nichts gebracht zu haben. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch derselbe und auch Kira legte inzwischen einen ganz ähnlichen an den Tag. Ein leichter Stupser an meinem Hinterkopf signalisierte mir die Anwesenheit von Cee. Fast automatisch hob ich einen Arm und sofort schob er seinen Kopf darunter um sich von mir hinter den Ohren kraulen zu lassen. Er stieß ein zufriedenes Brummen aus und legte sich schließlich neben mich. Seine Augen waren immer noch blutrot, aber sie leuchteten längst nicht mehr so intensiv wie bei Belials erstem Auftauchen. 

„Na mein Kleiner, hast du mich vermisst?" Er schloß genüßlich die Augen und genoß seine Streicheleinheiten. Meine Knuddelei mit Cee schien Arakune noch mehr zu verwirren, als mein Schwert also ließ ich es nach circa fünf Minuten bleiben und erklärte dem verblüfften Dämon wie ich an mein Schwert und Cee gekommen war. Kira hörte mit ausdruckloser Miene zu und nickte hier und da zustimmend. Zu meiner größten Überraschung wussten sie alle beide mehr über meine Waffe als ich selbst. Es hieß das Luzifer sie als Gegenstück zu Nanatsusaya geschaffen um zu vermeiden, das die Engel eine Waffe in Händen hielten gegen die er nichts ausrichten konnte. Das Material aus dem die Klingen der beiden Schwerter geschmiedet worden waren war das fünfte Element, das man in Assia nicht finden konnte, da es nur im Himmel oder der Hölle vorkam. Das besondere an diesem Material ist, das es eine Art Eigenleben führt wenn es darum geht sein Verlangen zu stillen. Aus diesem Grund ist es auch für Engel und Dämonen gleichermaßen gefährlich. Nur wenige waren oder sind in der Lage eine solche Klinge zu führen. Alexiel war eine solche Ausnahme und ich als ihre Tochter bin es ebenfalls. Ich verschwieg ihnen vorsichtshalber, das die von Luzifer geschaffene Klinge lediglich von jemanden geführt werden kann, der das Blut eines Erzdämons in sich trägt. Meine Abstammung von Alexiel ist dabei zweitrangig sie alleine würde niemals ausreichen um diese Klinge in Zaum zu halten. 

Nachdem Arakune sich lange genug über dieses Thema ausgelassen hatte konnten wir uns endlich mit den wirklichen Problemen beschäftigen. Allen voran Setsunas megaintelligente Entscheidung nach Assia zu fliehen, noch dazu mit lediglich Voice als Begleiter. Ich zweifelte stark daran, das ein Vampirdämon ausreichen würde um Setsuna und sich selber ausreichend zu schützen. Kiras Idee den beiden Idioten einfach schnellst möglich zu folgen wäre die Lösung gewesen, aber leider verhinderte eine reiflich aufgebrachte Oger Prinzessin, das wir sie in die Tat um setzen konnten. Stattdessen durften wir uns einen ellenlangen Vortrag darüber anhören wie gefährlich ein Aufenthalt in Assia für einen von ist. Wir wurden also von ihr zum Abwarten verdonnert. Vor allem seitdem sie wußte, das sich Michael dort herumtreibt. Der Name allein sagte schon alles. Michael, einer der höchsten Engel, Anführer eines der Elemente und ein Hitzkopf der seines gleichen sucht. Am Besten ging man ihm weiträumig aus dem Weg. Ich hoffte inständig, das Setsuna das früh genug merken würde. Keine zwei Tage später wußte ich es besser. Setsuna kehrte mit einem schwerverletzten Voice zurück, der bereits mehr tot als lebendig war. Michael hatte dem Kleinen einen Arm abgetrennt und auch sonst ziemlich über zugerichtet. Zwar hatte Noise ihm inzwischen etwas von ihrem Blut gegeben und den Heilungsprozeß damit um etliches beschleunigt, aber es würde bei weitem nicht reichen. Sicher, er hatte heute Vormittag keinerlei Anzeichen von Schwäche mehr gezeigt, aber sein jetziger Zustand war das glatte Gegenteil. Sein Körper hatte begonnen die Prothese abzustoßen und sollte nicht ein mittleres Wunder geschehen, dann würde er diese Nacht nicht überleben. 

„Na, wie geht es dem Patienten?" Gelassen zog ich einen Stuhl neben sein Bett und ließ mich darauf sinken.

„Besser. Noch besser würde es mir gehen, wenn mir nicht andauernd jeder diese dämliche Frage stellen würde." Sein Versuch sich zur Seite zu drehen wurde von einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen begleitet. Er hatte mehr Schmerzen als er bereit war zu zugeben und sein Pech ist, das ich das weiß.

„Dein Körper stößt die Prothese ab. Wenn dagegen nichts unternommen wird, dann bist du morgen früh tot." Meine Offenheit schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu erschüttern. Anscheinend hatte man ihm das bereits gesagt. 

„Und wenn schon! Was kümmert es dich?" Trotzig wie ein Kleinkind. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das was die Anderen im Raum sehen mussten, bevor ich einen Bannkreis über uns legte, der die Blicke der Anderen so verschleierte, das sie lediglich ein Bild von mir an seinem Bett wahrnahmen.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt? Nichts." Er sah mich perplex an.

„Was heißt hier nichts?! Immerhin ist dieser Möchtegern Messias schuld daran!" Ich schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Grinsen. Er hat also nichts bemerkt. Gut.

„Und was genau habe ich damit zu tun?" 

„Verschwinde endlich!" Knurrte er unter mühseliger Beherrschung.

„Wenn du unbedingt sterben willst, gern." Misstrauisch beäugte er mich.

„Was meinst du?" Der Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Machen wir also Nägel mit Köpfen. Lächelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Du hast eine Chance, wenn du mir vertraust." Sein Mund öffnete sich um mich unter einer Lawine von Protesten zu begraben, aber er schloß sich ebenso schnell wieder. 

„Wo ist der Haken?" 

„Außer das du mir vertraust?" Er nickte zögernd.

„Keiner." Damit war er vollkommen überfordert. Hilfe ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen ist in der Hölle etwas, was so gut wie nie vorkommt.  Ich ließ ihm einen kleinen Moment um sich wieder zu fangen und setze dann meine Kräfte frei. Nach und nach wandelte ich seine Prothese und seinen Kreislauf so um, das sie für seinen Körper akzeptabel wurde. Es war nicht ohne einen Dämon ohne Vorwarnung mit einem Hauch Engelsmagie zu streifen, aber es war seine einzige Chance. Ich war mir dem Risiko dem ich ihm aussetzte voll bewusst. Egal, was ich auch machte ich würde es niemals schaffen jemanden zu heilen ohne auf meine Engelskräfte zurück zu greifen. In der Menschenwelt war das auch niemals ein Problem, nur bei einem Dämon sieht die ganze Sache etwas anders aus. Sie reagieren seit jeher allergisch auf Engelsmagie. 

So war es kein Wunder, das er nach meiner rabiaten Behandlung dem Tode wesentlich näher war als noch kurz zuvor. Da ich mich darauf eingelassen hatte musste ich es jetzt auch bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen. Gelassen ließ ich ein Messer in meiner Hand entstehen und führte es einmal quer über die Pulsader meines linken Handgelenks. Von dem Blutgeruch kam Voice wieder zu sich und griff wie ein Ertrinkender danach. Ich ließ ihn gewähren. Sollte er trinken soviel er braucht um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Das Schlimmste hat er jetzt hinter sich. Es wird keinerlei Probleme mit der Heilung mehr geben. Vor meinen Augen begann die Umgebung langsam zu verschwimmen. Ich merkte, wie ich immer schwächer wurde und auch die Barriere begann inzwischen zu flackern. Trotzdem hielt ich Voice nicht davon ab seinen Durst zu stillen. Bis schließlich schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzten und ich das Bewusstsein verlor. 

Nur mühsam gelang es mir mich aus dieser Ohnmacht zu befreien. Ich habe es mal wieder übertrieben. Der Blutverlust war so hoch, das ich mindestens noch einen Tag brauchen würde um mich vollständig davon zu erholen. 

„Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären was dieser Schwachsinn sollte?!"

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen Kira-chan." Er sah mich vernichtend an bevor er ein Handtuch auswrang und es mir auf die Stirn legte. Es war angenehm die Kühle zu spüren. 

„Verdammt noch mal! Shao, das war leichtsinnig!" Er ließ mir keinerlei Chance ihm zu erklären warum er mich bewusstlos neben Voice gefunden hatte oder was der Schnitt an meinem Handgelenk zu bedeuten hatte. Stattdessen hielt er mir eine Predigt, die sich gewaschen hatte. Er war wütend auf mich und das so sehr, das er schließlich ohne noch ein weiteres Wort an mich zu richten den Raum verließ. Super, da habe ich ja mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es reicht ja noch nicht, das ich ihn gebeten habe mich zu töten nein, jetzt auch noch das. Anstatt Rücksicht auf meine Freunde zu nehmen musste ich ja unbedingt in Eigenregie handeln. Möchte gar nicht wissen, was sie jetzt von mir denken. Kira-chan wird mir das bestimmt nicht allzu schnell verzeihen und Setsuna? Ich hoffe nur, das er noch nichts davon weiß.

„Bist du wach?" Gähnend hob ich eine Hand, da ich keine Lust verspürte mich anderweitig bemerkbar zu machen. Die Tür lag zu ungünstig, als das ich auf Anhieb hätte erkennen können wer nun den Raum betrat, aber der Stimme nach zu urteilen war es Noise, die Zwillingsschwester von Voice. Als sie in mein Blickfeld kam bestand daran keinerlei Zweifel mehr. Vorsichtig zog sie einen Stuhl an mein beziehungsweise Kiras Bett und ließ sich darauf sinken. 

„Wie fühlst du dich?" 

„Geht so, ein bisschen blutarm."

„Ein bisschen?! Nach dem was mir Voice erzählt hat dürftest du kaum noch ein paar Tropfen übrig haben!" Mein Lächeln misslang kläglich als mir plötzlich schwindelig wurde und das obwohl ich mich noch nicht einmal großartig bewegt hatte.

„Shao-san alles in Ordnung?" Zu einer Antwort kam ich nicht mehr, alles um mich herum verdunkelt sich plötzlich und ich hatte das Gefühl in eine unendliche Leere zu fallen. Wie tief meine Bewusstlosigkeit sein musste merkte ich als ich auf Anael stieß die sich nach wie vor tief in meinem Bewusstsein verborgen hielt. Auch sie machte sich ziemliche Sorgen um meine Gesundheit wenn auch nicht ganz so sehr wie Kira. Da sie schon geraume Zeit sehr eng mit mir verbunden war gab es kaum noch etwas von mir was sie nicht wußte. Umgekehrt war es genauso, allerdings mit einem kleinen Unterschied. Es machte mir keinerlei Mühe einige ihrer Erinnerungslücken zu füllen, wenn auch nicht alles. Wir schlugen die Zeit tot indem wir uns ausführlich unterhielten. Allmählich bekam ich ein Bild von dem was im Himmel passiert war während ich in Assia lebt. Man, was bin ich froh, das ich nicht dort war. Nach allem was sie mir erzählte muß es dort nach einigen unglücklichen Befehlen ziemlich den Bach runtergegangen sein. Allein die Tatsache, das die Jagd auf die I-children offiziell erlaubt worden war entsetzte mich zu tiefst. Es war kaum zu fassen wie sehr sich die Himmel in verhältnismäßig kurzer Zeit verändert hatten und ich fragte mich ernsthaft was der Grund dafür sein konnte. An dem Krieg zwischen Engel und Dämonen konnte es wohl kaum liegen, dafür dauerte dieser schon viel zu lange und war viel zu allgegenwärtig. Es musste einen anderen Grund haben, doch welchen? Auf diese Frage wußte Anael ebenfalls keine Antwort, aber sie vermutete, das es daran lag, das immer mehr Extremisten Mitglieder des hohen Konzils wurden. Dadurch gerieten viele der ursprünglichen Ideale der Engel in Vergessenheit wie zum Beispiel, die Menschheit auch weiterhin zu beobachten. Stattdessen wurde ein Verbot für sämtliche Engel ausgesprochen je wieder einen Fuß auf Assia zu setzen, dafür hatten sie sogar einen Bannkreis um diese Welt errichtet. Das Ganze war mehr als merkwürdig und als ich ihr dann noch von der Sache mit Adam Kadmon erzählte war auch sie überzeugt davon, das irgendetwas in den Himmeln vor sich ging, das man nicht erklären konnte. Es fiel ihr schwer zu glauben das man den Engel Serafita, wie sie Adam Kadmon nannte eingesperrt haben soll. Es war ein weiterer Grund für sie nach Yetzirah zurück zu kehren. Die Wissenschaftlerin in ihr verlangte nach einer Antworten für all diese Fragen und ich konnte mich dem nur anschließen. Ich war schon viel zu lange weg. Catans Zustand würde sich bestimmt nicht verbessern wenn ich noch länger brauche. Es wird Zeit sich auf den Weg zu machen. Der eigentliche Grund für meine Reise in die Hölle hat schon viel zulange im Hintergrund gestanden. 

Als ich wieder zu mir kam war es bereits Nacht. Alles um mich herum befand sich in einem angenehmen Halbdunkel. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und wartete ab ob mein Kreislauf auch weiterhin mitspielte. Da sich nichts Gegenteiliges tat stand ich auf und war überrascht Kira schlafend auf einem Stuhl ganz in der Nähe des Bettes zu finden. Auf seine Füßen lag die zusammengerollte Gestalt von Cee, der sich ebenfalls nicht regte. 

„Ihr beiden ändert euch wohl nie, was? Macht euch nicht immer so viel Sorgen um mich." Ich hauchte Kira einen Kuß auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum so leise es eben ging. Lediglich mit einem Nachthemd begleitet durchwanderte ich die Gänge des Palastes. Erst an der umgestürzten Mauer, die hinunter in die Gärten führte blieb ich stehen und ließ mich in eine Fensternische sinken. Seltsam, selbst hier kann man die Sternbilder Assias erkennen. Grübelnd beobachtete ich die funkelnden Juwelen am Nachthimmel. Ich musste einen Weg finden mich unauffällig nach Sheol zu begeben und bis in dessen Mitte vordringen, dem Sitz von Luzifers Macht und beliebtestes Aufenthaltsziel sämtlicher Erzdämonen. Normalerweise also ein ort, den ich um keinen Preis der Welt betreten würde, aber was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Es gibt keinen anderen Weg um Catan zu heilen. Nicht, das ich mich darum reißen würde Luzifer höchstpersönlich zu begegnen, aber ich verdanke Catan bereits viel zu viel, als das ich ihn jemals im Stich lassen könnte oder würde. Wenn ich daran denke, das so vieles anders verlaufen wäre, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre...

„Shao?" Aha, er hat als gemerkt, das ich mich davongeschlichen habe.

„Was machst du hier?" Er ließ sich neben mich sinken.

„Kira-chan, hast du dich jemals gefragt, ob das was du tust das Richtige ist?" Ich konnte hören wie er sich an die Brüstung lehnte. 

„Was soll die Frage?" Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Arme sinken. 

„Weißt du ich frage mich ob es irgendjemanden stören würde wenn ich plötzlich verschwinde." 

„Was hast du vor?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt. 

„Ich würde sehr gerne ein Versprechen einlösen." Er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus.

„Du hast dich doch sowieso schon entschieden, warum fragst du noch?"

„Kira-chan!"

„Jetzt sieh mich nicht so strafend an! Ich habe doch recht. Du würdest es ohnehin tun, also warum fragst du?" Seufzend wandte ich mich wieder von ihm ab und betrachtete nachdenklich die Sterne. Er hatte recht, aber warum machte ich mir dann so viele Gedanken darum was mein Verschwinden für ihn und die anderen bedeutet? Als es darum ging Rosiel zu verlassen hatte ich diese Probleme nicht. Es war ganz leicht...

„Shao-chan?" 

„Entschuldige, ich war etwas in Gedanken." Er sah mich mit einem schmerzvollen Lächeln an.

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Was ist nur los mit dir?" 

„Viel zu viel um es in Worte fassen zu können. Kira-chan, bitte kümmere dich um Setsuna und Cee. Sie werden einen Beschützer brauchen." Sofort hob er abwehrend die Hände.

„STOP! Was heißt hier Setsuna und Cee?! Willst du etwa auch deinen ständigen Begleiter zurücklassen?!" Schwungvoll stand ich auf und wechselte mit einer kleinen Formel auf den Lippen meine Kleidung. Schwarzes Leder ist in Sheol wesentlich unauffälliger als ein Nachthemd.

„Ja, er wäre bei mir nicht mehr sicher. Ich muß allein gehen." 

„Aber wohin?! Welcher Ort kann so gefährlich sein, das du ein Höllenwesen nicht mitnehmen kannst?" Einen Moment lang überlegte ich ob es nicht besser wäre wenigstens ihm zu sagen wohin ich gehen würde, aber es war besser wenn er es nicht wußte.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Ich komme bald wieder zurück." Er sah mich ungläubig an und ich könnte schwören, das seine Lippen das Wort Sheol formten, aber ich konnte mich genauso gut irren.

„Bye, bye Kira-chan." Ich ließ mich in einen Dimensionstunnel fallen und fragte mich zum wiederholten Male ob ich wirklich das Richtige tat oder nicht. Catan zu retten war das eine, aber was ist mit Kira und Setsuna? Werden sie allein zurechtkommen? Ach was, worüber mache ich mir eigentlich Gedanken? Nicht umsonst hatte ich Cee bei ihnen zurückgelassen, er wird schon auf sie aufpassen. Ein ganz anderes Problem wird es sein Sheol zu verlassen und zurück nach Yetzirah zu kommen. Ich würde Hilfe brauchen, aber von wem? Im Prinzip fällt mir da nur ein einziger ein, Astaroth. Aber mein Bedürfnis ihm wieder zu begegnen war nicht sonderlich stark. Vielleicht sollte ich es erst mal im Alleingang versuchen und wenn das fehlschlägt kann ich ihn ja immer noch um Hilfe bitte. Einen Erzdämon um Hilfe bitten? Allein bei dem Gedanken sträubte sich mir jedes einzelne Nackenhaar. Von der Gegenleistung die er für seine Hilfe verlangen wird mal ganz zu schweigen. 

Der Tunnel in dem ich mich befand würde urplötzlich von einer unglaublichen Macht zerreißen und ich landete äußerst unsanft auf einem Haufen Steine. Mühsam stand ich auf und stellte fest, das mein Hintern mir diese Bruchlandung äußerst übel nahm. Es gab keine Stelle an der er nicht weh tat. Was zum Geier war das?! Suchend sah ich mich um, aber ich konnte nichts außergewöhnliches feststellen, das heißt bis auf die Tatsache, das ich mich an den Ufern des Flusses Lethe befand. Ich bin also in Sheol, aber wo dort? Meiner Erinnerungen an die Hölle waren in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich lückenhaft. Auch Anael konnte nur geringfügig mit ihrem Wissen dienen, aber es war besser als gar nichts. Wir mussten also weiter nach Norden. Kein Problem, nur dafür muß man irgendwie den Fluss überqueren...

Das Problem an der Sache ist nur, das es sich dabei um den Fluss Lethe handelt. Wenn ich auf die völlig schwachsinnige Idee verfalle da durch zu schwimmen kann ich mein Hirn auch direkt zum Sperrmüll geben. Dieser Fluss raubt einem sämtliche Erinnerungen und macht alle die in sein Wasser fallen zu willen- und seelenlosen Werkzeugen der Hölle. Sicher, die Versuchung ist groß all seine Erinnerungen loszuwerden und nie wieder diesen Schmerz zu spüren, der einem jeden Atemzug zur Qual macht. Kritisch beäugte ich mein Spiegelbild auf dem Wasser. Es wäre so einfach diesen Schritt zu tun, aber dennoch es gibt noch zu vieles das ich erledigen muß. Dieses Mal werde ich erst dann verschwinden wenn ich wirklich alles erledigt habe. Es gibt zu viele Menschen die mir etwas bedeuten, ich möchte sie nicht schon wieder im Stich lassen. Nicht noch einmal...

Zögernd brachte ich zwischen mich und den Fluss Abstand. Es ist besser wenn ich ihm nicht zu nah komme. Seine Oberfläche spiegelt sonst irgendwann Erinnerungen und Schatten wieder an dich jetzt lieber nicht denken möchte. Jede einzelne dieser Visionen würde wahrscheinlich ausreichen um meinen Entschluß ins Wanken zu bringen. 

Doch die Versuchung war groß. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das mein Blick sich immer wieder zu der silbrigen Oberfläche wandte und die Sehnsucht in meinem Herzen sich einfach in das Vergessen zu stürzen von Minute zu Minute größer wurde. Das Einzige was verhinderte, das ich meine Schritte wieder dem Ufer zu wandte war mein Versprechen gegenüber Catan. Ich habe ihm versprochen ihm zu helfen und dafür muß ich bis an den Grund von Sheol, direkt zu Luzifer. 

„Hab ich dich!" Ich konnte niemanden entdecken und tat ich das Ganze als Einbildung ab und setzte meinen Weg fort. Es war bestimmt nur eine dieser Visionen die sich im Fluss spiegeln, aber seit wann können die sprechen? Schon komisch, ob Anael was gemerkt hat? Doch die Anwesenheit des Engels war verschwunden. So sehr ich mich auch bemühte, ich konnte sie nicht mehr spüren. Was bedeutet das? Ist sie etwa schon in das Vergessen gefallen?

„Sieh genau hin." Noch ehe ich wußte wie mir geschah fand ich mich in dem schlimmsten Alptraum meines Lebens wieder. Es war der Tag an dem die Engel unser Dorf vernichtet hatten und der Dämon in mir erwachte. Aber was mich am Meisten traf war die Tatsache, das ich ein hilfloser Beobachter war und rein gar nichts tun konnte. Ein Gefühl, das ich hoffte nie wieder spüren zu müssen. Es machte mich fast wahnsinnig mit ansehen zu müssen wie ein halbes Dutzend Soldaten unter den Kindern ein Blutbad anrichtete. Die verzweifelten Schreie der Eltern, das sirrende Geräusch der Schwerter, die kurz darauf Arme und Hälse durch trennten...All das habe ich damals nicht gehört...

Wie konnte ich nur?! Wie konnte ich all diese Schreie nicht hören? Sie sind so laut, das es mich fast betäubt. Meine Knie gaben unter mir nach als die Soldaten die sich sowohl aus Menschen als auch als Engeln zusammensetzten, zielstrebig eine Schneise durch die völlig verzweifelten Kinder schlugen und eines von ihnen brutal unter den Verletzten und Toten hervorzogen. Um meine Brust legte sich ein eiserner Ring. Diese kleine, zerbrechliche Gestalt kannte ich besser als irgendjemand sonst. Es war mein Sohn, der hilflos wie eine Marionette in den Armen eines Soldaten hing. Ich versuchte vom Fleck zu kommen und ihn dem Soldaten zu entreißen, aber ich glitt durch sie hindurch, als wäre ich ein Gespenst. Die Erkenntnis, das es genauso war, traf mich wie ein Hammerschlag. Das hier waren alles nur Geister der Vergangenheit gegen die ich nichts ausrichten konnte.

„Diesen hier?" Er hob seine vermeintlich Beute noch höher, damit sie eine dunkle Gestalt am anderen Ende des Platzes besser sehen konnte. Flehend streckte ich meine Hände nach der bewusstlosen Gestalt aus, aber er würde ihn mir nicht zurück geben. Keiner würde ihn mir je wieder zurück bringen. 

„Ja." Entschloßen warf sich der Soldat den bewusstlosen Körper über die Schulter und stapfte mit schweren Schritten zurück auf den ebenen Boden, auf dem sich allmählich das Blut unschuldiger Kinder ausbreitete. 

„Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ihr da tut." Seine Zweifel wurden mit einem verächtlichen Lachen beantwortet. Bitte, hört auf! 

„Verlaß dich darauf. Noch nie war ich mir so sicher." Die Grausamkeit dieser Stimme veranlasste mich dazu mich nur noch zusammen zu kauern. Ich will das nicht! Ich will all das nicht sehen! Nichts davon kann real sein und doch es reißt Wunden auf von denen ich dachte sie wären inzwischen verblasst. Die Tränen, die über meine Wangen strömten bewiesen, das genaue Gegenteil. Keine von ihnen würde das hier ungeschehen machen können, aber mehr konnte ich nicht tun. Was bleibt mir noch außer Trauer und Schmerz?

„Sehr gut! Uns jetzt zieht die Seile fest!" NEIN!

„Paßt auf, das sich die Schlingen nicht lockern können." Nein! Nicht noch einmal! Nicht das! „Wir wären dann soweit." Fast wie unter Zwang hob ich den Blick und sah wieder den Hügel lebloser Kinderkörper auf dem gefesselt mein Sohn lag, der langsam sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Die Stricke an seinen Gelenken leuchteten unnatürlich weiß auf dem blutverschmierten Körper, während die Pferde unruhig mit ihren Hufen scharrten. Der immense Geruch nach Blut machte sie nervös. Immer wieder tänzelten sie hin und her.

„Sehr schön, das wird genügen." Ein grausames Lächeln kam unter einer Kapuze zum Vorschein und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als demjenigen, der sich darunter befand für immer zu vernichten, aber ich war hilflos. Es war nur eine schemenhafte Erinnerung oder eine Vision in der ich nichts ausrichten konnte. Warum nur? Warum kann ich diejenigen, die ich liebe nicht beschützen? Warum bin ich genauso hilflos wie damals? Wieso kann keine Macht der Welt etwas gegen eine Erinnerung unternehmen? Warum befindet sie sich unauslöschlich in einem Bewusstsein bis sie befreit wird? Bitte, holt mich hier raus! Ich will das alles nicht! Ich will diese Erinnerung nicht! Befreit mich davon! BITTE!

„Gefällt dir etwa nicht was du siehst?" Ich ließ die Frage unbeantwortet. Es ist sinnlos sich mit den Geistern der Vergangenheit zu unterhalten. Sie sind wie alles hier... nur Schatten...

Mein Blick lag auf meinen Sohn und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich unsere Blicke. Es war wie schon zuvor in der von Uriel erschaffen Welt, seine Lippen formten das Wort Mama und ich verging fast vor Schmerz, als sie eine halb bewusstlose Frau aus einem Zelt schleiften und sie beim Anblick der Szene, die sich vor ihr erhob erstarrte. Ich wußte, was jetzt kommen würde, es war unausweichlich, aber irgendwie keimte in mir die Hoffnung auf, das es dieses Mal anders sein könnte, wenn es mir nur gelingen würde einzugreifen. Egal, wie irgendwie muß es doch klappen. 

„Glaubst du wirklich nur weil du es dir wünscht wird es sich ändern?" Vielleicht... vielleicht war es das was mich veranlasste mich doch mit diesem Schatten befassen. Für eine flüchtige Erinnerung ist entschieden zu aufdringlich.

„Was willst du von mir?" Sein Gesicht wurde nach wie vor von einer Kapuze verdeckt.

„Tja, das ist eine verdammt gute Frage. Vielleicht möchte ich einfach dafür sorgen, das du endlich ein paar Dinge klarer siehst." Die Szene vor uns veränderte sich. Die Frau war zusammengebrochen und hatte eingewilligt ihre Peiniger zu begleiten. Doch was nützte das schon? Ihr Sohn würde sterben. So oder so, jeder Versuch das Unvermeidliche zu verhindern würde sie nur noch mehr leiden lassen. Warum gibst du nicht einfach auf? Warum hast du nicht direkt aufgegeben als man dich gefangen nahm? Was hat dich aufrecht erhalten? Was hat verhindert, das du zusammengebrochen bist?

All diese Fragen waren so sinnlos wie ihre Antworten. Ich wußte selbst am Besten was damals vorgefallen war und wie es zu all dem gekommen ist. Nichts würde sich ändern nur weil ich jetzt anfange mir Gedanken darüber zu machen wie ich all das hätte verhindern können. Ich senkte meinen Kopf zu Boden um nicht noch länger mitansehen zu müssen wie sehr man mich damals gedemütigt hatte. Die Spuren der körperlichen Misshandlung konnte man einfach nicht übersehen.

„Sehr gut, du begreifst schnell." Auf dieses Kompliment konnte ich gut und gerne verzichten. Man hatte das Signal gegeben die Pferde in Bewegung zu setzen und alles in mir verkrampfte sich. Ich zwang mich den Blick zu heben. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, das ich meinen Sohn sah...

„Aber, du hast noch längst nicht alles begriffen." Mit einem Ruck glitt seine Kapuze herunter und ich konnte sein Gesicht sehen. Es war mein eigenes.

„NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mein Schrei und der meines ehemaligen Ichs vermischten sich zu einem Ausbruch absoluter Verzweiflung. Gehässig sah sie auf mich herunter.

„Überrascht? Was hast du denn geglaubt? Das ich die Ganze Zeit über zu sehe wie sie mich benutzen und demütigen?" Der eisige Blick dieses Gesicht und die Härte der Stimme, die eigentlich meine war versetzte mich in einen völligen Schockzustand. 

„Nein, im Gegensatz zu dir zog ich es vor zu handeln. Ich war es so leid mich all diesen Menschen und ihren Regeln zu beugen. Es wurde Zeit, das du dein wahres Ich erkennst und annimmst. Die Engeln gaben nur den letzten Ausschlag. Es konnte gar keine bessere Chance mehr geben mich endlich von dir, meinem schwächlichen Ich zu befreien." Triumphierend sahen zwei eiskalte Augen auf mich herunter. 

„Soll ich dir noch etwas verraten? Ich habe es genossen wie sie all dieses unschuldige Blut vergossen haben. Es gab nichts besseres um deinen Willen zu brechen, als deinen Sohn vor deinen Augen zu töten." Keuchend versuchte ich Luft in meine Lungen zu pumpen, aber meine Atemwege waren vollkommen zugeschnürt. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen.

„Es war herrlich. All das Blut, die Flammen und die Schreie der Menschen! Ich habe mich noch niemals so frei gefühlt wie damals!" Ihr Blick lag träumerisch auf dem blutüberströmten Schlachtfeld und meinem damaligen Selbst, dessen Schwert ein Opfer nach dem anderen fand.

„Wie lange wolltest du mich dieses Mal einsperren? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, das würde noch einmal funktionieren? Finde dich damit ab, das ich ein Teil von dir bin. Du kannst dich nicht von mir trennen.!" NEIN! Nein, so bin ich nicht! So war ich noch nie! Dieser Durst nach Blut und Elend... Mir wurde langsam aber sicher schwarz vor Augen. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht...

„Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht viel Unheil stiften, während du schläfst. Vielleicht lasse ich sogar ein paar von deinen Freunden am Leben." Mühsam kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine. Alles um mich herum verschwimmt...

„Das wirst du nicht tun!" Sie sah mich kalt lächelnd an.

„Wie willst du das wissen? Ich habe jetzt die Oberhand. Du bist nur noch ein unbedeutender Schatten meines Bewusstseins, den ich verdränge wenn er mir lästig wird." Meine Knie gaben nach und ich sackte wie ein Büßer vor ihr zusammen. Meine Hände hatten sich in den Stoff ihres Umhangs gekrallt. Sie hob sanft mein Kinn an und ich konnte die Kälte in ihren blauen Augen beinahe körperlich spüren.

„Sieh es ein, du warst schon immer die Schwächere von uns beiden. Ach ja, wo wir gerade dabei sind. Du wolltest doch verhindern, das sich die Vergangenheit wiederholt. Nun, was hältst du davon wenn ich dir dabei helfe?" Über ihr Gesicht legte sich ein hinterhältiges Lächeln. Mein Magen gefror zu Eis.

„Deshalb werde ich als aller erstes diesen arroganten Engel töten, der dein Herz gestohlen hat." Sie will Rosiel töten?! Mein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck löste bei ihr einen hysterischen Lachanfall aus.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde mir das noch einmal gefallen lassen? Die Berührung eines Engels auf meiner Haut widert mich an." Ich konnte spüren wie ich leichenblass wurde. Niemals hätte ich so etwas gesagt. Niemals wäre ich dazu fähig gewesen Remiriel derart zu verleumden oder Rosiel zu gefährden. Beide gaben mir ein gewisses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, gut bei Rosiel ist das nicht ganz der Fall. Aber irgendwie habe ich diesen völlig durchgedrehten Engel liebgewonnen. Weiß der Geier warum.

„Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, dann hätte ich es schon beim ersten Mal verhindert." Sie drehte sich um und ging. NEIN! Es gelang mir gerade noch einen Stück ihres Mantels zu erwischen, bevor sie sich zu weit von mir entfernen konnte.

„Das lasse ich nicht zu!" Ärgerlich trat sie nach mir, aber ich hielt mich eisern an ihrem Umhang fest und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue. Ich werde nicht zulassen, das sie unter meinen Freunden wütet.

„Oh doch und du hältst mich nicht auf!" Mit einem Fußtritt befreite sie sich von mir, jedenfalls glaubte sie das. Mit dem letzten Rest der mir an Willenskraft klammerte ich mich auch weiterhin an ihr fest und schon bald darauf konnte ich dieselbe Hitze in meinem Inneren verspüren wie damals, als ich Leciel vernichtet hatte. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis sich die Flammen um mich herum ausbreiteten und ich mich in einem Strudel wirrer Erinnerungen und Schmerzensschreie wieder fand. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal sagen ob ich selber schrie oder es nur die Schatten in meinem Bewusstsein waren. Ich presste die Hände auf meine Ohren um sie zu ersticken, aber sie klangen in meiner Seele wieder und nicht nur dort allein. Es war als würden sie von unzähligen Wänden immer und immer wieder reflektiert werden. Zwischendurch lediglich von einem Aufblitzen einzelner Bildfetzen durchbrochen, die einen Teil meiner Erinnerungen darstellen. 

Bitte, irgendjemand, egal wer, befreit mich aus diesem Alptraum! Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr! Meine Kraft reicht nicht aus um all das noch einmal zu durchleben. Vielleicht hat sie recht, vielleicht bin ich wirklich zu schwach...

„Was für eine Kraft... ...einfach unglaublich dieser Wille... dabei war ich so sicher..." Viel mehr als eine dunkle Silhouette, die bewegungslos neben mir lag konnte ich nicht erkennen. Alles war verschwommen und dieser Zustand besserte sich auch nicht mehr. Die Dunkelheit um mich herum nahm zu und schließlich versank ich in ihr.

02-12-11

_Next: Part 20 – Dancing with a demon_

Defuncion@gmx.de

Tja, und was Astaroht letztendlich für eine Rolle spielt erfährt ihr dann ihm nächsten Kapitel *schadenfroh grins*


	21. Part 20

02-12-25

**__**

Love of an angel

Part 20

__

Dancing with a demon

Stöhnend drehte ich mich um als schließlich auch das letzte Puzzleteilchen seinen Platz fand. Astaroth muß mich aufgegriffen haben nachdem ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe...

Keine Ahnung wie lange ich bewußtlos war oder wie lange ich schon neben ihm lag bevor ich aufwachte, aber bei meinem Glück... viel zu lange.

Wer oder was hat mich da eigentlich angegriffen? Verdammt! Außer einem Schatten habe ich nichts erkennen können. Und was ist mit Anael? Vorsichtig tastete ich nach ihrer Anwesenheit erhielt aber keine Antwort. Habe ich mir das doch nicht eingebildet? Kann es sein, das dieser Angriff sie von mir getrennt hat? Wenn es so ist, was hat mein Angreifer damit bezweckt? Wo steckt sie, wenn sie sich nicht mehr in meinem Körper befindet? Gerade als ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen um sie zu machen begann spürte ich ein schwaches Aufleuchten ihres Selbst in mir. Sie ist also immer noch da. Gott sei Dank!

Es beruhigte mich, das ihr bei dem Angriff nichts passiert war. Wäre sie dabei von mir getrennt worden, dann hätten die Dämonen ihre Seele zerfetzt um sie zu verschlingen und damit wäre sie ein für alle mal vernichtet worden. Jegliche Chance auf eine Wiedergeburt wäre verspielt. Sie wäre endgültig vernichtet und nicht einmal Gott selbst würde sie jemals wieder zum Leben erwecken können. Sie würde Zaphikel niemals wiedersehen und obwohl es mich nicht selbst betraf versetzte mir dieser Gedanke einen Stich. Wie lange mochte sie bereits getrennt von ihm sein? Wann hatten sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen? Das Wenige was sie mir preisgab sagte mir, das es bereits sehr, sehr lange her sein mußte, wenn auch nicht ganz so lang wie meine Trennung von Remiriel. Wobei ich es ihr hoch anrechnete, das sie dieses Thema niemals weiterverfolgte. 

Doch was ist mit ihr passiert? Ihre Anwesenheit ist so schwach, das es mir nur mühsam gelang mich ihrer zu versichern. Sie hat sich zwar schon einmal tief in mein Inneres zurück gezogen um nicht entdeckt zu werden, aber jetzt scheint es als würde sie am Liebsten nicht einmal mehr von mir bemerkt werden wollen. Da mein vorsichtiges Spüren nach ihrer Anwesenheit ohne eine Antwort blieb ließ ich sie schließlich in Ruhe. Sie hat sicher ihre Gründe. Es ist vielleicht sogar besser wenn sie ihre Anwesenheit vorläufig so stark verschleiert. Dann bekommt Astaroth nicht so schnell Wind von der Sache. Keine Ahnung was er anstellt wenn er das erfährt. Zu hoffen er würde nichts merken ist ebenso dämlich wie zu erwarten, das Luzifer aus reiner Menschengüte plötzlich irgend jemandem helfen würde. Die Seele eines Engels in seine Finger zu bekommen stellt für einen Erzdämonen etwas ähnliches verlockendes dar wie ein Stück frisches Fleisch für ein Raubtier. Sprich, wenn er sie erst einmal gewittert hat wird ihn nichts und niemand mehr von seiner Beute abbringen können. Da wir gerade bei Raubtieren sind, schläft der eigentlich immer noch?! Vorsichtig rollte ich mich auf die Seite und sah in zwei hellwache Augen, die mich genüßlich musterten. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? 

"Du schläfst ganz schön unruhig." Irritiert sah ich ihn an. Was ist das denn für eine Eröffnung? 

"Wenn du hier bleiben willst solltest du dir dieses Rumwälzen und Murmeln schnell abgewöhnen." Moment! Was heißt bitte hier bleiben und wollen?! Soweit ich mich entsinne hatte ich überhaupt nicht vor gehabt ihm zu begegnen. Gut, diesen Vorsatz kann ich mittlerweile getrost vergessen. Noch näher kann ich ihm wohl kaum noch kommen, aber trotzdem.

"Was?!" Er begann leicht zu lächeln und zog vorsichtig an der Decke, die uns beide einhüllte. Augenblicklich rutschte sie verdächtig in seine Richtung. Protestierend verschränkte ich meine Arme und hinderte somit die Decke noch weiter zu seinen Gunsten zu verrutschen. 

"Das heißt, das ich dich nicht gehen lasse." Ach! Schwungvoll richtete ich mich auf und ignorierte dabei die Tatsache, das die Decke trotz jeglicher Vorsichtsmaßnahme sehr schnell nach unten verschwand. Es hat sowieso keinen Zweck. Da er mich in dieses Bett verfrachtet hat gibt es nichts mehr, was er noch nicht gesehen hat. 

"WAS?! Wieso?" Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Ob nun wegen der tiefen Einblicke oder meiner Frage war nicht feststellen. Zum Glück verhüllten meine Haare einen Großteil meiner Oberweite. Wenn er freies Blickfeld hätte wäre sein Grinsen mit Sicherheit nicht mehr zu ertragen. 

"Weil es mich nervt andauernd auf dich aufzupassen." Das ist ja das allerneuste was ich höre. Auf mich aufpassen? ER?! Wie kommt er denn auf den Trichter?

"DU paßt auf mich auf?! Seit wann?" Allein die Vorstellung ist absurd! Ein Erzdämon als Babysitter. Also bitte!

"Das fragst du noch?!" Seine Stimme war so gefährlich leise geworden, das ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Verdammt! Ich sollte wirklich vorsichtiger sein. Immerhin ist er ein Erzdämon und nicht zu unterschätzen.

"Soweit ich entsinne bin immer noch ich derjenige, den man vor geraumer Zeit zu deinem persönlichen Wachhund ernannt hat und dieser Job stinkt mir gewaltig!" Anscheinend sah er mir an, das ich immer noch nicht wußte auf was er hinauswollte. Auch wenn ich da schon so eine gewisse Ahnung habe.

"Du erinnerst dich doch wieder, oder?" Misstrauisch sah er mich an. Ihn anzulügen hat wohl keinen Zweck dafür weiß er viel zu viel. 

"Sonst wärst du nicht hier." Ich nickte kurz um seinem forschenden Blick zu entkommen. Irgendwie ist mir plötzlich verdammt unbehaglich zumute.

"Schön, dann weißt du ja was damals in Assia passiert ist." Ich zuckte zusammen. Die Erinnerung daran ist in den letzten Stunden mehr als nur deutlich erneut aufgefrischt worden und ich hätte so ziemlich alles darum gegeben wenn es nicht ganz so ausführlich geschehen wäre. Das er mich daran erinnerte beschwor erneut Bilder hervor, die ich lieber im Verborgenen gewußt hätte. Mühsam schluckte ich, bevor ich erneut nickte. Nicht jetzt! Du kannst nicht vor Astaroth in Tränen ausbrechen!

"Und warum fragst du dann noch?" Er beugte sich über mich und drückte mich tief in die Kissen. In seinen Augen funkelte unterdrückte Wut auf. Ich wandte den Blick ab. Ich wollte mich nicht erinnern. Nicht jetzt! All dieser Schmerz gehört zu einer Vergangenheit, der ich hoffte nie wieder begegnen zu müssen. Nur mühsam gelang es mir all das aus meinem Bewußtsein zu verbannen. Momentan brauche ich einen klaren Kopf, ansonsten werde ich hier wahrscheinlich nie wieder herauskommen. 

"Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst hätte ich mein Leben genießen können." Seine Hände pressten sich fester auf meine Schultern. Den Schmerz nahm ich jedoch nur am Rande wahr. Zu sehr erinnerte mich diese Situation an unsere erste Begegnung. Ich weiß genau, das ihn nichts und niemand aufhalten kann wenn er sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat und in solch einem Augenblick muß ich natürlich splitterfasernackt unter ihm liegen. SHIT!

"Laß mich los!" Mein Versuch ihn abzuschütteln brachte ihn lediglich zum Lachen. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!

"Nein!" Er schnappte sich meine Handgelenke und band sie kunstvoll mit einem Seidenschal, den er weiß der Geier woher hatte, über meinem Kopf zusammen. Fluchend versuchte ich mich davon zu befreien. Genauso gut hätte ich probieren können eine Panzertür mit der Faust einzuschlagen. Der Schmerz dürfte bei beiden Erfahrungen in etwa derselbe sein. Was hat er mit dem Ding gemacht? Es in Beton gegossen?! Astaroth sah sich meine Befreiungsversuche breit grinsend an. Verdammter, gottverfluchter Sadist!

"Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen?" Wütend funkelte ich ihn an und unterdrückte mühsam den Fluch der mir auf den Lippen lag. Es ist leicht ihn zu reizen und ich habe keine Lust mich noch einmal in seinem Labyrinth wiederzufinden oder Bekanntschaft mit seiner Folterkammer zu machen. 

"Du kommst nicht frei." Das habe ich doch schon mal gehört, oder? ARGH! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser Knoten wird immer enger! Oh nein, nicht dieser alte Trick. Na warte, selbst da gibt es einen Schwachpunkt. Nicht umsonst habe ich fast ein Jahr damit zugebracht herauszufinden wie das überhaupt funktioniert. Man weiß ja nie wozu es gut ist. Nachdem ich meine Gegenwehr schließlich aufgab grinste er mich zufrieden an und setzte das Gespräch fort. Hoffentlich merkt er jetzt nicht wie sehr mich das erleichtert. Immerhin verschafft es mir die Zeit, die ich brauche um mich von diesem Ding zu befreien. 

"Und jetzt von vorn." Gelassen stutzte er sein Kinn auf eine Hand während seine andere mit meinem Haar spielte. Mein Blick der Vernichtung prallte an einer Mauer absoluter Gelassenheit ab. 

"Seit Madame es vorzog ihr Gedächtnis zu verlieren fiel mir zu meiner absoluten Herzensfreude die unbeschreibliche Ehre zu dafür zu Sorgen, das niemand ihr Leben über Gebühr bedrohte." Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. Mühsam verkniff ich es mir zu lachen, aber meinen Mundwinkel zuckten bereits verräterisch. Noch ein Satz mehr in dieser Sprache und ich breche in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er klingt wie ein zurückgestoßener Höfling und nicht wie ein Erzdämon. Außerdem ist das Quatsch! Er wäre niemals bereit gewesen auf mich aufzupassen. Es sei denn... 

"Ja, ganz genau." Fluchend mußte ich feststellen, das er entweder meine Gedanken lesen konnte oder mein Gesicht zur Zeit ein offenes Buch für ihn war. Keine Ahnung was von beidem mir mehr Sorgen bereitet. Beides ist sonderlich von Vorteil wenn man versuchen will ihn reinzulegen.

"Er war es! Er hat mich dazu verdonnert auch weiterhin auf dich aufzupassen!" Was er danach noch sagen wollte ging (anscheinend dank meines herrlich irritierten Gesichtsausdrucks) in einem unverständlichen Murmeln unter. Klang allerdings nicht besonders schmeichelhaft. 

"Warum? Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso hat er gerade dich ausgewählt?" Und das stimmte sogar. Ich habe nie begriffen warum mein Vater sich ausgerechnet für Astaroth entschieden hat. Es gab so viele andere, die ebenso gut auf mich hätten aufpassen können. Vor allem wären sie wahrscheinlich um einiges zurückhaltender gewesen. Also warum ausgerechnet Astaroth, der mich um ein Haar fast getötet hätte? Diese Frage schien ihn ebenfalls nicht loszulassen. Ich nutzte den kurzen Moment in dem er abgelenkt war um vorsichtig meine Handgelenke in den Fesseln zu drehen. Allmählich begann sich das Konstrukt zu lösen.

"Tja, dieses unwahrscheinliche Glück verdanke ich deiner Umsicht. Wenn du mich nicht losgeschickt hättest um Verstärkung zu holen, dann..." Anscheinend war er sich nicht sicher ob er mich für das was geschehen war verfluchen oder bedauern sollte, da er einen Moment brauchte um weiterzusprechen. Doch dann erzählte er mir in einer ziemlich gerafften Version, das die Verstärkung damals zu spät eintraf. Was eigentlich überflüssig war. Immerhin bin ich dabei gewesen. Ich weiß nur zu gut, das jegliche Hilfe mehr als nur zu spät kam. Doch er erzählte unbeirrt weiter.

Als sie endlich angekommen waren hatten sie alles in Flammen vorgefunden und von mir und meiner Familie fehlte weit und breit jegliche Spur. Keiner wußte ob wir noch am Leben waren oder die Engel uns erwischt hatten. Das Einzige was sie vorgefunden hatten war die Leiche meines Sohnes. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken was dieser Anblick für meinen Vater bedeutet hatte. Sein Enkel war sein kleiner Sonnenschein gewesen. Der entstellte Körper muß sein Herz in Stücke gerissen haben. Das dieser Anblick auch Astaroth zu tiefst getroffen hatte war deutlich zu spüren. Seine Stimme versagte. Ich merkte wie er mit sich kämpfte. Auch er hatte meinen Sohn tief in sein Herz geschlossen. Auch wenn er das niemals offen zugeben hat. Es muß schwer für ihn gewesen sein.

"Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du konntest nicht wissen was sie vorhaben." 

"Erzähl das einem Anderen!" Seine Stimme sollte scharf klingen, aber in seinen Augen sammelten sich vereinzelte Tränen. Eine Schwäche, die ein Dämon normalerweise niemals zeigen würde. Es hat ihn tiefer getroffen als ich vermutet habe. Ansonsten würde er mir gegenüber seine Schwäche niemals so deutlich zeigen. Meine Kehle begann zu brennen. Am Liebsten hätte ich geschrien, das es nicht seine Schuld war, es war niemandes schuld... keiner, keiner konnte es wissen...

"Du musst dir nichts vorwerfen." Ich konnte nicht aussprechen was ich ihm eigentlich sagen wollte. Hätte... nein, wenn ich damals direkt aufgegeben hätte, dann wäre mein Sohn vielleicht noch am Leben... hätte ich nur geahnt wie weit sie gehen würden... zu was sie fähig sind... wohin meine Sturheit führt... verdammt! Es ist einzig und allein meine Schuld! Ich hätte aufgeben müssen, dann wäre das alles niemals passiert. Warum nur?! Warum war ich nur so überheblich gewesen und habe die Engel herausgefordert?

"Hey, du weinst ja." Vorsichtig wischte er mir eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. 

"Es ist nichts." Ich wandte mich ab. Ich wollte sein Mitleid nicht. Es war nicht richtig, das er mich bemitleidete. Es war meine Schuld. Das alles war meine Schuld. Niemals hätte ich solange ich Assia bleiben dürfen. Wenn ich früher gegangen wäre... wenn ich den Engeln ausgewichen wäre... wenn... was wenn meine Erinnerung niemals erwacht wäre? Hätte ich dann in Frieden leben können? Hätten sie mich jemals in Ruhe gelassen?

"Ach ja?" Es war klar, das er mir kein einziges Wort glaubte. Kein Wunder! Er ist dort gewesen. Er hat gesehen was geschehen ist. Eine ganze Ebene getaucht in Blut, das Blut tausender Unschuldiger vermischt mit dem der wenigen Engeln, die es gewagt hatten den schlafenden Dämon in mir zu wecken. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal mehr die Zeit gehabt um das zu erkennen oder zu bereuen. Zu schnell bin ich unter ihnen gewesen und habe das Leben meines Sohnes hundert-, nein tausendfach gerächt. Noch heute kann ich die verzweifelten Schreie und die Flammen hören. Sie habe ich niemals abschütteln können. Die Alpträume, die mich mein Leben lang begleitet haben waren die Schatten dieses Tages, die mich nicht losließen. Zu tief hatte sich der Schmerz in mein Herz gefressen. Selbst das Siegel meiner Eltern hatte nichts daran ändern können. Das Grauen das an diesem Tag über die Welt der Menschen und all jene die ich geliebt hatte, hereingebrochen war suchte mich in meinem Träumen heim, da es keinen anderen Weg gab, den es sonst gehen könnte. Niemals, niemals habe ich vergessen können was an diesem Tag geschah. Niemals...

Ärgerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf als sich erneut Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. Nicht! Du darfst nicht weinen. Nicht vor Astaroth! So sehr er es auch verstehen mag, er wir nicht zögern jede deiner Schwächen gegen dich zu verwenden. Wenigstens ist es mir inzwischen gelungen meine Hände zu befreien und so konnte ich mich zusammenrollen um ihn nicht noch länger ansehen zu müssen. Im Moment wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher als einen Ort an dem mich niemand findet und ich mich in Ruhe sammeln kann. Solange ich mich nicht wieder im Griff habe werde ich in der Hölle nicht allzu weit kommen. 

Seufzend erhob Astaroth sich und hüllte mich behutsam in die Decke ein. Das sich meine Hände inzwischen auf dem Laken und nicht länger in Fesseln befanden schien ihn nicht im Geringsten aufzufallen oder es war ihm egal. Allerdings erstaunte er mich. Es kommt nicht häufig vor, das ein Dämon sein Opfer so zurückhaltend behandelt wie er. Wäre nicht die Erinnerung an unsere erste Begegnung könnte ich glatt auf die Idee kommen, das er sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich macht. Gelassen suchte er sich seine Klamotten zusammen und ließ sich nicht im Mindesten dadurch irritieren, das ich jeden seiner Schritte genau beobachtete. Seine dunkelroten Haare fielen ihm dabei wie ein weicher Mantel über seine Schultern. Trotzdem traute ich dem Frieden nicht. 

"Wo hast du mich gefunden?" Sichtlich entzückt darüber, das ich mich doch wieder meldete wandte er sich zu mir um und gab damit den Blick auf seine äußerst erregte Männlichkeit preis. Augenblicklich schoß mir das Blut in die Wangen. Schlagartig wurde mir klar was es eigentlich bedeutet sich nackt in der Obhut eines Dämons zu befinden. Er machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten meine Vermutung zu bestätigen. 

"Viel zu dicht am Fluß Lethe. Wäre ich auch nur eine Minute später dort gewesen wärst du wahrscheinlich ganz hineingefallen." Augenblicklich schoß ich in die Höhe und schaffte es gerade noch so die Decke um meinen Körper zu wickeln. Er amüsierte sich königlich über meine Versuche bei seinem öhm... sagen wir nicht zu übersehendem, entblößten und erregten Anblick die Fassung zu bewahren und nebenbei zu verhindern, das es mir ähnlich ging. Warum muß diese Decke denn auch so glitschig sein?! Seide ist was furchtbares!

"Wie nah?" Laut meinem Gedächtnis bin ich gut mehr als zehn Meter vom Fluß entfernt gewesen als ich angegriffen wurde. Es ist einfach nicht denkbar, das ich mich so nah am Wasser befunden haben soll, das die Möglichkeit bestand hinein zu fallen. 

"Du lagst halb drin." Ich lag was?! Geschockt ließ ich mich zurück auf das Bett sinken. Wie soll das gehen? Ich bin mir sicher, das ich weit genug weg war. Dafür wußte ich einfach viel zu gut, was dieser Fluß anrichten konnte. Nicht umsonst hatte ich so sehr darauf geachtet einen gesunden Sicherheitsabstand einzuhalten. Allerdings musste ich einräumen, dass das lediglich die Zeit vor dem Angriff betraf. Was danach passiert ist entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis.

"Hast du dort sonst noch jemanden gesehen?" Er stieß ein verächtliches Zischen aus. 

"Sicher. Irgend so einen Idioten, der meinte dich töten zu müssen." Ich brauchte nicht zu fragen was mit dieser Person geschehen war. Wenn Astaroth wirklich auf mich aufpasste (was ich inzwischen nicht mehr im Geringsten bezweifelte, sonst hätte er mich schon längst irgendwo eingekerkert) dann lebte sie oder er bestimmt nicht mehr. 

"Weißt du wer es war?" Meine Neugier war geweckt. Immerhin hat es diese Person geschafft ohne Probleme in meinen Geist einzudringen und meine Erinnerungen gegen mich zu verwenden. Keine sonderlich angenehme Erfahrung. 

"Abezethibou." Das überraschte mich. Nach Belials Befehl zum Rückzug hatte ich geglaubt, das er aufgegeben hätte. Anscheinend hat er danach auf eigene Faust gehandelt, aber wieso? Warum sollte er sich Belial oder den anderen Erzdämonen wiedersetzen? Für einen Dämon seines Ranges kommt so etwas doch einem Todesurteil gleich. Mochte er auch noch so sehr in ihrer Gunst stehen. Anscheinend ist sein Verlangen mich zu töten wesentlich stärker gewesen als das, aber warum? Warum sollte er so dumm sein?

"Wenn das alles war, was du wissen wolltest, dann werde ich jetzt gehen." Verblüfft sah ich ihn an. Soll das heißen ich bleibe allein hier?! Ich kann mich aus dem Staub machen wenn ich will?! Das ist ja fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. 

"Warte! Wer weiß noch, das ich hier bin?" Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, das die anderen Erzdämonen meine Anwesenheit ebenfalls bemerkt haben mußten. Obwohl ich inständig hoffe, daß es nicht so war. Belial und Astaroth reichen mir eigentlich völlig. Den anderen fünf muß ich nicht auch noch begegnen. 

"Keiner! Es denn Tote können reden." Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon verschwunden. Immer noch verblüfft über die Tatsache, das ich vollkommen allein und vor allem unbewacht in seinem Bett saß, dauerte es eine Weile bis mein Hirn die Tatsache verarbeitet hatte, das Astaroth Abezethibou getötet hatte um mich zu beschützen. Ein Erzdämon der mich beschützt! Das ist doch Wahnsinn! In was bin ich hier reingeraten?! Ich komme mir vor wie in einem schlechten Film. Na ja, wenigstens ist die Luft rein. Höchste Zeit für einen Erkundungsgang. Entschlossen schlug ich die Decke zurück und stand auf. 

Zu meiner weiteren Überraschung stellte ich fest, das ich mich in derselben Hölle befand wie bei meiner ersten Begegnung mit Astaroth. Sogar, der komische Baum war immer noch da. Das Ding sah genauso windschief aus wie bei meinem letzten Besuch. Allerdings war ich dieses Mal clever genug die Finger von den Früchten zu lassen. Der gravierendste Unterschied zu damals spiegelte sich aber in der Einrichtung wieder. Sämtliche Räume hatten inzwischen eine grundlegende Renovierung hinter sich. Überall fanden sich die Annehmlichkeiten der modernen Welt wieder. Was mir eine willkommen Gelegenheit zu einem ausgiebigen Schaumbad gab. Nur weil Astaroth jede Minute zurück kommen kann heißt doch das noch lange nicht, das ich mich mit meiner Flucht beeilen muß. 

Eine gründliche Durchforstung sämtlicher Schränke ergab, das seine Schwester Astarte diese Räumlichkeiten ebenfalls nutzte. Was da heißt Unterwäsche in Hülle und Fülle! Und das Beste, die paßt! Nur bei der Auswahl der restlichen Klamotten wurde es schwierig. Nach längerem hin und her entschied ich mich schließlich für eine enge Lederhose und eins von Astaroths Hemden, das ich vor der Brust lässig zusammenknotete. Meine Haare band ich locker mit einem schwarzen Satinband im Rücken zusammen und Make up fand sich schließlich auch noch. Zufrieden betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Alles klar, so kann ich mich ohne Probleme in der Hölle sehen lassen. Mit einem Apfel, aus einer der unzähligen Fruchtschalen als Stärkung ging ich entschlossen auf den Eingang der Höhle zu und stieß mit meiner freien Hand prompt auf ein Hindernis. Anscheinend macht mir Astaroth die Sache doch nicht ganz so einfach wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. 

Der Eingang war mit einem Bann versiegelt und bei meinem Versuch diesen zu brechen musste ich leider feststellen, das Astaroth keineswegs dazu neigte mich zu unterschätzen. Der Bann gehört zu einem der stärksten der Hölle, die ausschließlich von den Erzdämonen beherrscht werden und ich kenne eigentlich nur eine einzige Person, die in der Lage wäre ihn auf Anhieb zu brechen, Luzifer. Nur hat der bestimmt besseres zu tun als mich hier rauszuholen. Vor allem, da ich es nebenbei auch für weitaus klüger halte ihm nicht über den Weg zu laufen. So wie sich die Atmosphäre um mich herum anfühlt hat er zur Zeit besonders schlechte Laune. Nicht gerade die beste Voraussetzung ihm mitzuteilen, das einer seiner Dämonen ein Kind mit einem Engel gezeugt hat, oder? Wie halten es die Dämonen hier nur aus? Ganz Sheol bebt unter seinem Zorn und ich Vollidiot muß natürlich auch noch so dicht an ihn ran, wie es nur eben geht. Die Pflanzen, die ich für Catans Heilung brauche wachsen nur in der direkten Nähe seines Throns. Das er mich nicht bemerkt wie ich quasi vor seinen Füßen Blumen pflücke ist ein reiner Wunschtraum. Vielleicht sollte ich vorher mein Testament abfassen? Doch das ist momentan nicht mein Hauptproblem. Um Luzifer kann ich mir immer noch Gedanken machen wenn ich hier raus bin. Erst Mal muß ich durch diesen Bann kommen, der trotz aller Bemühungen immer noch nicht den geringsten Kratzer aufweist. Mein Vater würde mir ganz schön die Ohren lang ziehen wenn er wüsste, das ich es nicht einmal mehr schaffe mit einem simplen Bannkreis fertig zu werden. Frustriert ließ ich es schließlich bleiben und durchwanderte die Höhle auf der Suche nach einer anderen Möglichkeit sie zu verlassen, aber jeder noch so kleine Ausgang war durch haargenau denselben Bann geschützt wie die Hauptöffnung der Höhle. Es bleibt mir also nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu warten, das Astaroth wieder zurück kommt. 

Leider ließ er sich damit reiflich Zeit. Was gleichzeitig bedeutete, das ich mehr als genügend davon hatte und über all das was geschehen war nach denken konnte ohne das mich irgend jemand dabei störte. Eigentlich das letzte was ich wollte. Ich wollte mir nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen was in der Vergangenheit oder den letzten Stunden geschehen war oder was einige meiner besten Freunde erwartete. Ganz zu schweigen von dem was ich von Kira-chan verlange... 

Wie kann ich nur so grausam sein? Wie kann ich sie alle dort mit hinein ziehen? Keiner von ihnen hat es verdient in diesen Strudel aus Gewalt und Schmerz gezogen werden. Und dennoch, ihr Schicksal wird sich ebenso wenig ändern wie meins. Keiner von uns ist in der Lage gegen seine Natur zu handeln. Wir alle versuchen nur das zu tun was wir für das Beste halten und dennoch... meistens verursacht gerade dieses Handeln nur noch mehr Leid. Fluchend schlug ich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Stein und presste meine Stirn dagegen. Wie kann ich so anmaßend sein zu glauben, das mein Verschwinden ihnen nicht auffällt? Das sie keine Fragen stellen werden? Wie kann ich so naiv sein?! Ich kenne sie doch lange genug. Kira-chan hat meinen Entschluß zu gehen zwar hingenommen, aber ich bin mir sicher, das wenn ich zu lange brauche um zurück kehren, er jeden einzelnen Stein der Hölle umdrehen wird um mich zu finden. Im Endeffekt kann ich nur froh sein, das ich ihm nichts von Rosiel-chan und Catan erzählt habe. Er würde es nicht verstehen...

Und wenn er wüßte was ich vorhabe, dann hätte er mich niemals gehen lassen. Bevor er zu läßt, das ich mich direkt vor die Augen Luzifers auf den Grund von Sheol begebe und danach in die Himmel zurück kehre schlägt er mich bewußtlos und sperrt mich ein, bis er mich von diesem Wahnsinn geheilt glaubt. Er würde niemals zu lassen, das ich mein Leben derart unverantwortlich aufs Spiel setze auch wenn ich ihm noch sehr versichern würde, das sie mich nicht töten können. Sie können mich verletzten und Foltern, doch egal wie schlimm es auch werden würde töten könnten sie mich niemals. Ich würde all das überleben und auch wenn ich noch so lange brauchen würde um mich zu erholen ich würde leben, egal wie sehr ich mir den Tod auch herbei sehnte. Und genau das ist das Problem. Kira-chan wird nach allem was ich ihm erzählt habe alles menschenmögliche versuchen um zu verhindern das mir irgend jemand noch einmal ein Leid zu fügt und aus diesem Grund, weil ich all das nur zu genau das weiß, habe ich ihn gebeten mich zu töten. Kein anderer wäre dazu in der Lage. Nur er versteht diesen Wunsch. Niemand kann es so gut nachvollziehen wie er und wenn wir uns in einem anderen Leben, in einer anderen Zeit begegnet wären... vielleicht hätten wir beide dann glücklich werden können...

Doch seine Liebe zu Alexiel, meiner Mutter frißt ihn von innen auf, auch wenn er das selbst vielleicht noch nicht bemerkt hat und meine Trauer um Remiriel und meine Familie ist immer noch weitaus stärker als meine Gefühle für Rosiel. Nicht, das ich ihn oder Catan vergessen könnte, aber die alten Wunden wurden erneut aufgebrochen und sie sind noch längst nicht verheilt. Schon seltsam, das eine Erinnerung weitaus mehr Schmerzen verursachen kann als die Ereignisse der Gegenwart. Catans Zustand hat mir zwar einen Schock versetzt, aber ich weiß das es für ihn eine Rettung gibt. Für meine Familie allerdings würde es niemals mehr diese Chance geben und Rosiel? Weiß dieser Engel überhaupt was er angerichtet hat? Nicht genug damit, das er mich nach Yetzirah geschleppt hat und mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln versuchte hinter mein Geheimnis zu kommen. Nein, aus irgendeinem Grund hat es dieser Engel geschafft mein Herz zu gewinnen. Warum mußte ich mich eigentlich ausgerechnet wieder in einen Engel verlieben? Hätte ich nicht klüger sein können? Ich weiß doch nur zu genau, das es nur Leid bringt. Leidet er denn noch nicht genug? Muß ich es noch verschlimmern? Was bringt es mir diesen Engel zu lieben? Ein Engel, der so unehrlich zu sich selbst ist, der nicht sieht was er anderen bedeutet, der blind ist für die Gefahren um ihn herum. Warum hat er Catan und mich nicht einfach sterben lassen? Das würde ihm so vieles ersparen... Rosiel, du bist ein solcher Idiot! Rosiel... 

Ich bin vor seinen Augen von den Klippen Yetzirahs gesprungen um mich in die Hölle zu stürzen. Er hält mich für tot... 

...es wäre besser für alle wenn wir uns nie wieder begegnen würden. Für die anderen ist er ein Feind... sie fürchten ihn, hassen ihn... zu Recht? Warum sieht keiner von ihnen hinter die Fassade? Warum sehen sie nicht wie sehr sein Geist darum kämpft bei Verstand zu bleiben? Wie sehr er sich danach verzehrt geliebt zu werden... 

...Warum bemerkt keiner außer Catan und mir das? Wir haben sein Spiel durchschaut, die Maske über seinem Gesicht ist für uns durchsichtig. Wir haben seine Einsamkeit erkannt und sind doch hilflos. Sein Ego läßt es nicht zu, das einer von uns ihm hilft... 

Ein Punkt in dem wir uns mehr ähneln, als er oder Catan auch nur ahnen. So sehr Catan auch glaubt, das er uns beide kennt Rosiel und ich haben beide mehr als nur ein Geheimnis vor ihm. Wir Beide versuchen ihn nicht mehr mit unserem Kummer zu belasten als nötig. Ich hoffte inständig, das er das nicht weiß. Er bemüht sich so sehr darum uns zu trösten... 

Er würde es nicht verkraften wenn er wüsste wie viel von unserem Schmerz wir ihm letztendlich verheimlichen, um ihn nicht zu verletzten. So wie er uns vor uns selbst beschützt, so versuchen wir ihn vor unseren dunklen Seiten zu bewahren. Ob Rosiel das weiß? Ahnt er wie viel Schmerz in seinen klaren, goldenen Augen steht, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubt? Was es auch sein mag, das ihm diese Wunde zugefügt hat, sie ist fast ebenso tief wie meine, wenn nicht noch tiefer. Ein Grund mehr ihn niemals wissen zu lassen was in meiner Vergangenheit geschehen ist. Niemand sollte unnötige Schmerzen erdulden müssen. Wenn ich zurück kehre muß meine Maske perfekt sein. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall erfahren was mir von den Engeln angetan wurde. Sie ahnen schon jetzt mehr als gut für sie ist. Würden sie alles erfahren wäre es wahrscheinlich mehr als sie verkraften könnten. Mit einem heiseren Lachen ließ ich mich an der Wand herab sinken. Schon wieder laufe ich davon und verstecke mich vor mir selbst. Wann lerne ich es endlich, das es rein gar nichts bringt vor seinen Schmerzen zu fliehen? 

Catan wäre entsetzt wenn mich oder Rosiel auch nur ein einziges Mal ohne eine unserer Masken sehen würde. Wir betrügen diejenigen, die wir am meisten lieben nur um sie vor uns selbst zu beschützen und dabei verletzten wir sie wahrscheinlich noch mehr als wenn wir ihnen einfach die Wahrheit sagen würden. Trotzdem machen wir es immer wieder, in der Hoffnung, das es dieses Mal gut geht und niemand zu Schaden kommt, doch wie lange funktioniert das? Wie lange kann man diese Maskerade aufrecht erhalten? Wann beginnt die Maske zu bröckeln? Wie lange kann man vor sich selbst davon laufen ohne entdeckt zu werden? 

Ich weiß genau, das selbst Jahrtausende kein Problem darstellen solange man über die Mittel und den Willen dazu verfügt. Aber was kommt danach? Was macht man wenn man sich plötzlich wieder allem stellen muß, das man vergessen, versteckt hat. Wenn man seinem alten ich wieder begegnet, das man selbst fast nicht mehr erkennt?

Ich verfluchte Astaroth für, das was er mir antat. In dem er mir Zeit gab wurden meine Zweifel und Ängste nur noch stärker. Keine Ahnung zum wievielten Male ich inzwischen die verschiedensten Szenarien und Möglichkeiten in meinem Kopf durchspielte, aber es lief immer wieder auf dasselbe hinaus. Mein Tod war unumgänglich und das Schlimmste daran ist ich muß jede einzelne Person, die mir je etwas bedeutet hat verraten... 

Setsuna und Kira-chan wissen nichts von meinen Gefühlen für Rosiel-chan und Catan. Ebenso wenig ahnen Catan und Rosiel-chan etwas davon, das ich zur Hälfte ein Engel und zur andern ein Dämon bin und schon gar nicht, das Alexiel meine Mutter ist oder das ich Setsuna helfen werde. Und dann gibt es da noch diese eine Sache, die ich keinem von ihnen erzählt habe nämlich, das ich Adam Kadmon um jeden Preis befreien würde, egal was es kostet. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, das Assia zerstört wird und wenn ich mich dafür gegen sämtliche Mächte des Himmels und der Hölle stellen muß. Niemals werde ich zu sehen wie die Welt der Menschen zerstört wird. Zu lange ist sie meine Heimat und Zufluchtsstätte gewesen. Mochte sie Fehler haben so viele sie wollte. Ich liebe diese verkorkste Welt. Und keiner, keiner nicht einmal Gott selbst hat das Recht sie zu zerstören! Entschlossen riß ich mich von der Wand los und startete einen erneuten Versuch den Bannkreis zu brechen. Ich muß hier weg! Mir läuft Zeit davon!

"Sehr schön!" Ohne mich weiter um Astaroths plötzliches Auftauchen zu kümmern jagte ich den nächsten Energieball gegen den Bannkreis, der prompt zurückgeschleudert wurde. Ebenso, wie die vorherigen dreißig, vierzig Mal sauste auch er mit einem lauten Krachen in die Wand hinter mir und streifte dabei ein paar Möbel. Also noch mal!

"Ruinierst du gerne meine Inneneinrichtung?" Astaroths Blick lag kritisch auf den Überresten eines Tisches. Entnervt ließ ich den Energieball in meiner Hand verpuffen.

"Was willst du?" Mein Stimmungswandel schien ihn ebenso sehr zu amüsieren wie mein Aufzug. 

"Ich wohne hier. Übrigens hier ist etwas zu essen für dich." Ich musterte ihn mit einem Blick, der jeden anderen augenblicklich in die Flucht getrieben hätte. Einem Erzdämon entlockte er jedoch lediglich ein müdes Lächeln.

"Sieht so aus, als müssten wir daran noch arbeiten." Seine dämlichen Bemerkungen kann er sich meinetwegen sonst wohin stecken! Leider traf die Schale ins Leere, da er sich ebenso schnell wieder verzogen hatte wie er gekommen war. Was will er nur von mir? Warum sperrt er mich hier ein? Es kann doch nicht einzig und allein daran liegen, das er auf mich aufpassen soll. Der angenehme Geruch des warmen Essens sorgte bei mir allerdings erst mal für reiflich starkes Magenknurren. Trotzdem starrte ich die Schüsseln an als wären sie meine persönlichen Todfeinde. Astaroths offensichtliche Sorge um mein Wohlergehen machte mich mehr als nur misstrauisch. Was in drei Teufelsnamen hat er vor? Nebenbei bin ich mir sicher, das er dieses Essen vergiftet hat. Kein Erzdämon der etwas auf sich hält würde seinem Gast ein harmloses Essen servieren. Entschlossen wandte ich den verführerisch duftenden Gerichten den Rücken zu und beschloß lieber zu verhungern als irgendetwas anzurühren, das Astaroth zubereitet hatte. Das Problem an der Sache war nur, das ich nur zu genau wußte, das mich weder das eine noch das andere wirklich töten könnte.

Es gibt also zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, irgendwann ist mein Körper einfach nur noch ein unternährtes Frack und somit eine leichte Beute für jeden Dämon, der versuchen wird mich zu fangen oder zweitens, ich lasse mich freiwillig von Astaroth vergiften und bin ihm somit hilflos ausgeliefert bis mir die Flucht gelingt. Klasse, meine Lieblingszwickmühle! Die Auswahl ist mal wieder atemberaubend. Beide Varianten sind gleich verlockend. Aber meine Freiheit habe ich ohnehin schon verloren... was bleibt mir also noch? Fluchend kniete ich mich schließlich doch vor die Schüsseln und begann zu essen. Was auch immer Astaroth vor hat, ich bin das Warten leid. Hoffentlich wirkt das Gift wenigstens schnell... 

Da es mir nach zwei oder drei weiteren Stunden immer noch gut ging ist in dem Essen anscheinend doch kein Gift gewesen. Also noch mal, was zum Geier bezweckt Astaroth damit? Will er mich reinlegen? Was steckt dahinter? Warum hält er mich gefangen? Was will er von mir? Auf keine dieser Fragen bekam ich eine Antwort. Egal wie oft ich sie ihm auch stellte, er blieb stumm wie ein Fisch und ließ mich die meiste Zeit allein. Die wenigen Augenblicke in denen ich ihn zu Gesicht bekam waren die, in denen er mir etwas zu essen brachte. Nur war es bei weitem nicht genug um das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das immer mehr von mir Besitz ergriff zu vertreiben. Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto stärker wurde es und langsam wurde mir klar, dass es das Grausamste war was er mir antun konnte. In all der Zeit, die in meinem Leben bisher verstrichen ist bin ich kein einziges Mal wirklich allein gewesen. Irgendjemand hat sich immer in meiner Nähe befunden, doch nun lernte ich was es hieß wirklich allein zu sein. Weit und breit gab es nicht den geringsten Hinweis auf eine andere lebende Aura oder Anael. Ich blieb in meinem goldenen Käfig vollkommen allein. Niemals zuvor hatte ich so viel Zeit gehabt mir darüber klar zu werden was alles geschehen war und was meine nächsten Schritte auslösen könnten und würden. Das ich mich viel lieber zum Grund von Sheol begeben hätte lag auf der Hand, aber Astaroth hielt Wort. Ich kam nicht frei und je länger ich eingesperrt in seiner Höhle umherwanderte, desto mehr begann ich zu verzweifeln. 

Was bringt es mir einen Engel retten zu wollen? Warum klammere ich mich so sehr daran meinen Freunden helfen zu wollen?! Die Antwort ist simpel. All das tue ich um mich von zwei ganz entscheidenden Faktoren abzulenken. Das Erste ist meine Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, die ich nach wie vor los werden will und das Zweite sind meine inzwischen doch ziemlich offensichtlichen Gefühle für Rosiel (wann immer mich das auch befallen hat), die in einem ziemlichen Widerspruch zu dem stehen was ich einst für Remiriel empfunden habe und wie mir Uriel verdeutlicht hat, nach wie vor empfand. Dadurch, das mich niemand störte wurde mir vieles klar vor allem, das meine Erinnerungen das kleinere Übel darstellten. Viel mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitet mir das unvermeidliche Wiedersehen mit Rosiel. 

Wie soll ich ihm erklären wo ich in der Zwischenzeit gewesen bin oder woher das Heilmittel für Catan stammt? Er hält mich für tot. Wenn ich plötzlich in Yetzirah auftauche wird er Fragen stellen und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich ihm antworten kann. Sicher, es wäre besser wenn ich es täte, aber was dann? Was wenn er die ganze Wahrheit über mich erfährt? Wenn er weiß wer ich wirklich bin? Was passiert dann? Verliere ich ihn? Bricht er mir das Herz in dem er sich gegen mich wendet? Werde ich wieder trauern müssen? Wie lange werde ich es ihm verschweigen können? Was wenn er es bereits herausgefunden hat? Der Gedanke, das mich diese klaren, goldenen Augen plötzlich nur noch eiskalt mustern würden jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken. Sicher, wir sind nie einer Meinung oder Freunde gewesen, aber irgendein geheimnisvolles Band hat es von Anfang zwischen uns gegeben. Wir haben uns gegenseitig angezogen, auch wenn es uns selbst nie aufgefallen ist. Keiner von uns war bereit gewesen auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben, wenn wir uns mal wieder in der Wolle hatten, aber dennoch... 

Beide haben wir gespürt, das mit dem Anderen etwas nicht stimmt, auch wenn keiner von uns wußte was. Vielleicht liegt es daran, das ich seine Einsamkeit so gut verstehen kann. All die Jahre der Isolation als er in die Tiefen Assias verbannt war ohne den geringsten Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Was es bedeutet ohne Licht im Dunkeln eingesperrt zu sein kann wahrscheinlich niemand besser nachvollziehen als ich. Auf den ersten Blick mag mein Leben in Assia frei und ohne jegliche Probleme gewesen sein, aber für eine allein umherziehende Frau, die zu dem auch noch ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat war es alles andere als das. Vor allem in der damaligen Zeit... 

Meinen Häschern war ich zwar im Wald entwischt und konnte mich dort sehr, sehr lange vor den Menschen und der Welt verbergen, doch nichts ist für die Ewigkeit geschaffen und schon gar nicht ein Versteck vor der Außenwelt. Eines Tages wurde ich entdeckt und verbrachte die nächsten Jahre im Hause eines reichen Kaufmannes als Dienstmädchen, das für jeden noch so kleinen Fehler schwer bestraft wurde. Sich zu wehren wäre sinnlos gewesen. Immer wenn ich das getan hatte sperrten sie mich nur noch länger ein. Das war das Allerschlimmste was sie mir antun konnten und sie wussten es. Deshalb war die favorisierte Strafe für mich eine dunkle Grube in der ich manchmal fast eine Woche zu brachte bis ich wieder Tageslicht sah. Ich wäre in der Dunkelheit fast wahnsinnig geworden wenn ich nicht immer wieder eine Beschäftigung gefunden hätte um mich von der Einsamkeit abzulenken und die Anwesenheit von Cee tat ihr übriges. Damals war er zwar nur ein einfacher Wolf für mich. Doch er blieb immer in meiner Nähe, auch wenn man ihn selten sah. Es beruhigte mich ungemein, das da draußen irgendwo ein Freund gab der auf mich wartete und zu mir hielt. Es dauerte sehr lange bis ich dieser Familie den Rücken kehrte und sie für immer verließ. Aus dieser Zeit stammt meine grundlegende Abneigung gegen das eingesperrt sein oder enge Räume. Astaroth mag es nicht wissen, aber er hat mir durch diesen Bann etwas angetan was ich gehofft hatte nie wieder durchmachen zu müssen. Ich wußte genau wohin das führen würde. In meinem momentanen Zustand war es lediglich eine Frage der Zeit bis ich anfangen würde die noch verbliebene Einrichtung seiner Räume systematisch in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. 

Es ist im Prinzip genau dasselbe Problem wie bei Cee. Wir beide haben wie zu viel Zeit in Gefangenschaft verbracht um es noch einmal ertragen zu können. Wobei es ihm dabei noch viel schlimmer ergangen ist als mir. Was gleichzeitig bedeutet, wenn er länger als einen halben Tag eingesperrt wird oder war kann man sich sicher sein, das die betreffende Wohnung oder das Haus hinterher nur noch aus den Fundamenten besteht. 

Bei meiner letzten Entführung (als Mitglied von White demon feather kommt so etwas meist ein bis zweimal pro Jahr vor, aber man gewohnt sich dran) hatte ich bewiesen, das ich unter extremen Umständen eine halbe bis dreiviertel Woche durchhalten konnte ehe es bei mir soweit war, aber auch nur ein einziger Tag länger und die Umgebung war nicht mehr wieder zuerkennen. Noch ist es nicht soweit doch mit jeder Minute die verstreicht wird das Bedürfnis irgendetwas zu zerschlagen größer. Dieses Mal wird es wohl nicht ganz solange dauern bis ich die Kontrolle verliere und davor habe ich um ehrlich zu sein eine Heidenangst. Es gibt kein Siegel mehr, das meine Kräfte zügelt und mich am Ende zusammenbrechen lässt. Sollte ich jetzt die Kontrolle verlieren kann ich nicht sicher sein, das mich irgend jemand aufhält. Ich werde wieder zu einer Bestie werden, die nicht zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheidet sondern einfach alles zerstört und tötet was ihr in den Weg kommt, bis sie endlich jemand aufhält. Das letzte Mal als es passiert ist habe ich mein Dorf vernichtet und ich fürchte nichts mehr, als das sich die Vergangenheit wiederholt, denn dieses Mal könnte es noch weitaus schlimmer werden. 

Schließlich gab ich es auf das Unvermeidliche noch länger hinaus zu zögern. Solange ich die Kontrolle behalte kann nichts passieren, auch wenn Astaroths Inneneinrichtung mehr als deutlich darunter zu leiden hat. Es gibt inzwischen nicht einen einzigen Gegenstand mehr, der noch heil wäre. Vollkommen ausgepowert ließ ich mich auf die Überreste des Bettes sinken und rollte mich zusammen. Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als zu warten was als nächstes passiert und zu hoffen, das ich nicht mehr allzu lange hier eingesperrt bin. Ewig werde ich es nicht durchhalten mich mit dem Zertrümmern von Möbeln zu frieden zu geben. Irgendwann wird der Dämon in mir erwachen und Blut fordern.

"Und? Hast du dich ohne mich auch gut amüsiert?" Die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu über hören. Grummelnd drehte ich mich um und hielt das Kopfkissen weiterhin fest vor meinen Bauch. 

"Aha! Wie ich sehe hast du umdekoriert." So kann man dieses Trümmerfeld auch bezeichnen. 

"Was dagegen?" Da sich meine Situation nach einem erholsamen Schläfchen immer noch dieselbe war wie zuvor begann ich die verbliebenen Kissen zu zerknautschen. Drei sind dabei bisher zu Bruch gegangen und haben ein Meer von Federn zurückgelassen. Mein Anblick schien ihn köstlich zu amüsieren.

"Nein, aber es wäre mir lieber wenn man dir deine Herkunft nicht allzu schnell ansieht." Vorsichtig zupfte er ein paar Federn aus meinen Haaren. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. 

"Laß das! Sag mir lieber was du von mir willst." Enttäuscht ließ er seine Hand sinken.

"Schade." Um meine Nerven noch weiter zu strapazieren machte er sich auf die Suche nach einem Stuhl, der noch ganz war und zog diesen dann geräuschvoll durch die Gegend, bis er sich damit vor mir nieder ließ.

"Du fragst mich was ich will? Wäre die Frage andersherum nicht besser formuliert?" Entnervt pustete ich mir den Pony aus dem Gesicht. Kurz darauf streifte eine Feder meine Nase. Na super, also schon wieder Haare waschen.

"Ich wüsste nicht warum." Er merkte, das mit mir zur Zeit nicht gut Kirschen essen war, aber das hat ihn ja noch nie gestört.

"Hmm... wie wäre es denn mit folgender Frage? Was für einen Grund könntest du haben nach all den Jahren wieder in Sheol aufzutauchen?" Mißtrauisch sah ich ihn an. Für meinen Geschmack spielt er diese Spielchen viel zu gerne. Nur leider sitzt er dabei am längeren Hebel. Ein falsches Wort von mir und ich verrate mich komplett. Er darf unter keinen Umständen erfahren wie ich hierher gekommen bin. 

"Ich werde dir verraten was sich ein kluger Erzdämon so denkt." Gewinnend lächelte er mich an. Ignorieren! Einfach ignorieren!

"Er fängt als erstes an zu überlegen was denn so äußerst wichtiges geschehen ist..." Obligatorische Künstlerpause! Uuiiii!

"Und in diesem besonderen Fall war das dann wohl Alexiels Erwachen. Das Zweite worüber er sich Gedanken macht ist das warum? Warum würde sie nach Sheol gehen, wo sie doch genau weiß wie gefährlich es für sie ist? Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach..." Wieder ließ er mich kurz zappeln bevor er zum eigentlichen Punkt kam. Mein Gesicht hatte sich zwischenzeitlich in eine starre Maske verwandelt.

"Du brauchst etwas, das man nur in Sheol finden kann." Meine Hände verkrampften sich in dem Kissen. Ruhig bleiben! Ganz ruhig bleiben! Er weiß gar nichts!

"Sicher, du wirst mir niemals verraten, das ich recht habe, aber..." Er lächelte mich siegessicher an. 

"...da du im Schlaf immer wieder dasselbe gerufen hast. Ist davon auszugehen, das ein Engel deine Hilfe braucht." Der Stoff zwischen meinen Händen begann verdächtig zu knirschen.

"Habe ich Recht?" Ein dichter Federwirbel verbarg sein breit grinsendes Gesicht vor mir. Ich war leichenblaß. 

"Du liebst diesen Engel." Er wird sich von mir nicht hinters Licht führen lassen, dafür ist er zu clever. Ohne es zu wollen habe ich ihm genau das verraten, was er niemals hätte erfahren dürfen. Was er mit diesem Wissen anstellt wage ich mir noch nicht einmal vorzustellen. Stöhnend ließ er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück sinken.

"Wann lernst du es endlich?! Sie sind gefährlich!" Der einzige Lichtblick ist, das er nichts von Rosiel weiß.

"Vergißt du dabei nicht etwas? In meinen Adern fließt dasselbe Blut." Er stieß ein verächtliches Zischen aus. 

"Mußt du mich daran erinnern?!" Mühselig verkniff ich mir ein Grinsen als sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Er sieht aus als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. 

"Also doch!" Schwungvoll drückte er mich zu Boden.

"Du hast es getan!" Vollkommen perplex sah ich ihn an. Was soll das denn jetzt?! 

"Du hast diesem verfluchten Engel tatsächlich dein Herz überlassen!" Sein Zornesausbruch überraschte mich. Immerhin hatte er diese Feststellung bereits vorhin getroffen. Warum also dieser Aufstand? Allerdings konnte ich nicht verhindern, das mein Blick leicht flackerte. Ich schaffte es nicht mehr ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Wenn auch nur irgend etwas von Rosiel erfährt kann ich mich beerdigen lassen. 

"Was willst du von mir?" Komischerweise klang meine Stimme nach wie vor recht fest. Schon merkwürdig seit ich hier bin habe ich nicht einen Augenblick lang Angst vor ihm. Na ja, nicht wirklich. Eben nur manchmal. 

"Was schon?" Mit einem unzufriedenen Schnauben wandte er sich ab und gab mich frei. Etwas perplex richtete ich mich auf.

"Ich werde dir helfen." Moment!

"WAS?!" Also entweder hat mein Hirn wesentlich mehr abgekriegt als ich dachte oder habe ich einen Hörschaden. 

"Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl." Er sah mich giftig an bevor er wieder verschwand. Immer noch vollkommen verdattert starrte ich den leeren Stuhl an auf dem er bis vor kurzem noch gesessen hatte. Was geht denn hier ab?! Es ist doch vollkommen unnormal, das ein Erzdämon, noch dazu Astaroth, freiwillig jemanden hilft. (Vor allem mir.) Die Antwort auf diese Frage beschäftigte mich so sehr, das ich gar nicht mehr merkte wie schnell die Zeit verstrich. Wäre Anael nicht gewesen, die lautstark darauf bestand das ich mich endlich schlafen legte. Ich ignorierte sie so gut es ging, nur wenn man sich zu zweit einen Körper teilt kann das auf Dauer ganz schön anstrengend sein. Schließlich einigten wir uns auf so eine Art Kompromiß, der darin bestand, das ich mich zu mindestens auf die Überreste des Bettes setzen würde. Sie meinte irgendwann würde ich schon müde genug werden und schlafen. Nur lag sie damit weit daneben. Ich war viel zu aufgewühlt um auch nur an Schlaf denken zu können. Frustriert starrte ich die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Wie komme ich hier nur raus?

*Warum zerbrichst du dir nur derart den Kopf?* So wie sie klingt, hat sie anscheinend aufgegeben.

"Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Wir sitzen hier fest und wenn wir weiter kommen wollen müssen wir diesen Bannkreis irgendwie zerstören." 

*Aber dadurch würdest du doch sämtliche Erzdämonen auf dich aufmerksam machen.* Ihre Stimme klang nicht sonderlich begeistert bei dieser Vorstellung.

"Ja, ich weiß. Genau das ist das Problem." 

*Dann laß es sein. Warte doch einfach ab was er vorhat.* Vor lauter Überraschung fiel mir erstmal nichts mehr ein. 

*Ich habe nicht den Eindruck, das er dich hier länger festhalten wird als nötig.* 

"Tickst du noch ganz richtig?! Der Kerl ist ein Dämon!" Ein unterdrücktes Kichern war die einzige Antwort, die ich von ihr bekam. Na super! Ein Engel auf der Seite eines Dämons, ich kann mich begraben lassen. Da sich mein Magen zwischenzeitlich lautstark bemerkbar machte hatte ich allerdings nicht mehr die Zeit und die Muse eine längere Diskussion mit ihr über dieses Thema zu führen. Sie hatte sich ohnehin wieder zurück gezogen. Zeit sich was zu essen zu organisieren. Das Problem war nur es gab weit und breit nichts! Nichts eßbares in Sicht! OK, bis auf die Früchte von diesem Tree of was-weiß-ich-was, aber davon war ich geheilt. Das letzte Mal hat mir voll und ganz gereicht. Freiwillig fasse ich die nicht mehr an. Da mein Magen nach einer weiteren halben Stunde immer noch bedrohlich knurrte (erinnert irgendwie an Cee wenn er sauer ist) begann ich schließlich noch einmal damit die gesamte Höhle auf den Kopf zu stellen. Dieses Mal allerdings auf der Suche nach etwas Eßbaren und nicht weil ich unbedingt einen Ausgang brauchte. Leider hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Hmpf, dabei meinte Astaroth doch vorhin noch, das er mir helfen wollte. Ob Verhungern da auch drunter fällt?

Ärgerlich schmiß ich mich auf die letzten Überreste des Betts und fing an die wild um mich verstreuten Federn eine nach der anderen zu zerrupfen. Keine besonders gehaltvolle Beschäftigung, aber wenigstens lenkt sie von diesem penetranten Hungergefühl ab. Erstaunlicherweise schaffte ich es tatsächlich trotz allem tief und fest einzuschlafen und sogar einigermaßen erholt aufzuwachen. Das Gefühl der Entspannung verschwand allerdings augenblicklich wieder als ich merkte, das ich immer noch eingesperrt war. Soviel also zum Thema Astaroth, der hilfsbereite Dämon. Also auf zu Plan B! Das heißt Astaroth irgendwie überwältigen (am besten ohne selbst groß Schaden zu nehmen) und ihn zwingen den Bannkreis zu öffnen. Das kann ich allerdings genauso gut direkt wieder streichen. In seinem Hoheitsgebiet läßt er nichts und niemanden an sich heran und unbemerkt schon gar nicht. Hmm... oder ich lenke ihn irgendwie ab, dieses verfluchte Teil von Bannkreis kriegt Löcher und dann bin ich weg. Klingt doch recht vielversprechend. Nur mit was lenke ich ihn ab? Viel Auswahl gibt es da ja leider nicht, außer...

Bevor dieser Gedanke allerdings ernsthafte Formen annehmen konnte stieg mir ein unglaublich verführerischer Duft in die Nase. Essen! Anscheinend hat er mich doch nicht vergessen. Gelassen (er muß ja nicht merken wie ausgehungert ich inzwischen bin) schlenderte ich zurück in die Haupthöhle und fand einen riesigen Tisch vor, der unter all dem Brot, Fleisch und Früchten fast zusammenbrach. Na wenn das mal keine Einladung ist. Eins muß man ihm lassen. Er weiß wie man protzt. Und kochen kann er auch! Das Brot schmeckt phantastisch! Es muß gerade erst aus dem Ofen gekommen sein. Und die Früchte besaßen einen so verführerischen Duft und Geschmack, das ich den gesamten Obstkorb geleert hatte noch ehe ich mir bewußt wurde überhaupt in eine dieser Früchte hineingebissen zu haben. Satt und vollkommen zufrieden (na ja, fast) sank ich schließlich auf mein provisorisches Lager ( es weiterhin Bett zu nennen erschien mir irgendwie unpassend) und schlief erst einmal eine Runde bis zwei. Viel mehr konnte ich ohnehin nicht tun. Solange Astaroth diesen Bann aufrecht erhält sitze ich fest. Nur wenn das noch länger dauert wird das zu einem ernsthaften Problem. Inzwischen habe ich zwar meine Phobie gegen das Eingesperrtsein so halbwegs im Griff, aber erstens ist das keine Dauerlösung und zweitens bringt das meine Planung völlig durcheinander. Aber das interessiert ihn ja nicht sonderlich. 

"Weißt du eigentlich könnte ich dich auch für immer hier einsperren." Vollkommen entgeistert starrten ich ihn an. Er saß am Fußende. Wann ist der bitte hier aufgetaucht?!

"Oder gefällt dir bis in alle Ewigkeit besser?" Das ist jetzt nicht sein Ernst! Eiskalt lächelte er mich an. 

"Ich werde dich jedenfalls nicht eher gehen lassen bis du diesen Engel endlich vergessen hast." Noch ehe ich ihm antworten konnte. Schlang sich seine Hand um meinem Hals. 

"Du gehörst jetzt mir." Ich hatte keine Chance. Er drückte langsam zu, bis vor meinen Augen schwarze Punkte tanzten. Als seine Lippen allerdings die meinen berührten ging ein Aufschrei durch meinen Körper, der in seiner Intensität sowohl ihn als auch mich überraschte. 

"AH, dort ist er also!" Als er mich losließ nahm sein Grinsen wahrhaft dämonische Züge an. Er schleuderte mir eine PSI-Welle entgegen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, das ich mich fast an der nächsten Wand wiederfand und mir alles weh tat. 

"Interessant." Gelassen kam er auf mich zu und zog mich vom Boden hoch. 

"Du hast es also wirklich geschafft seine Seele in dir aufzunehmen." Anaels panischer Aufschrei fuhr durch mich hindurch, als hätte ich soeben einen Stromschlag erhalten. Stöhnend versuchte ich die Kontrolle über nicht ganz zu verlieren, was nur mäßig gelang. Die Angst, die Anael vor Astaroth hatte übertrug sich fast automatisch auch auf mich und ich konnte machen was ich wollte. Ich kam nicht dagegen an. 

"Laß sie in Ruhe!" Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben ließ er mich wissen was er von meinen kläglichen Wiederstandsversuchen hielt. Er fackelte auch nicht mehr sonderlich lange sondern griff in mein Innerstes und zerrte an meinen Astralkräften bis ich mit einem schmerzvollen Aufschrei wimmernd zu Boden sank. Ich hatte das Gefühl in meinem Innern völlig zerfetzt worden zu sein. 

"Sieh an, sieh an. Die Seele eines Engels..." Mit einem liebevollen Fußtritt dreht er mich auf den Rücken und sah höhnisch lächelnd auf mich herunter. 

"... nur wieso weiblich?" Ich schaffte es nicht ihm zu antworten. Sein Angriff war zu plötzlich gekommen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen.

"Allerdings macht es die Sache interessanter." Mit einer lässigen Bewegung, der ich kaum folgen konnte, da ich kurz davor stand mein Bewußtsein zu verlieren, ließ er eine Peitsche in seiner Hand entstehen. Prüfend ließ er sie einmal über meinem Körper aufschnalzen. Als er sie zurückzog befand sich in ihren Schlingen Anaels Astralform. Sie wehrte sich so gut sie konnte, aber gegen ihn würde sie nicht ankommen. Zufrieden zog er sie an sich. 

"Nicht!" Mühsam versuchte ich mich auf die Beine zu kämpfen. 

"Laß sie in Ruhe!" Lachend schlang er einen Arm um sie. Vor lauter Angst bewegte Anael sich nicht einen Millimeter. Seine andere Hand wies auf mich und vollführte eine Bewegung, die deutlich machte wie wenig Chancen er mir einräumte sollte ich einen Angriff auf ihn wagen. Und das machte er sehr deutlich. Nachdem seine Peitsche nach gut drei bis vier Dutzend Schlägen endlich wieder zum Stillstand kam und von Anael nur noch ein leises Wimmern zu vernehmen war fiel ich benommen zu Boden. Mein Rücken fühlte sich an als hätte er soeben Bekanntschaft mit einem Brandeisen gemacht. Ein Gefühl, das ich leider nur zu gut kannte. Das letzte Mal war es aufgetreten als ich in Yetzirah meine Schwingen benutzt hatte um mich und Raziel vor den Huntern in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war das Siegel noch voll intakt gewesen. Nur deshalb war der Gebrauch meiner Kräfte mit solchen Schmerzen verbunden. Seit es gebrochen ist kann ich sie wieder nutzen ohne mich um solche Dinge kümmern zu müssen. Nur was nützt mir das jetzt?

"Wenn du klug bist bleibst du liegen." Astaroths höhnische Stimme schrie geradezu danach endlich zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden. Verdammt noch mal! Reiß dich endlich zusammen! Das Siegel ist gebrochen und er kann dir nicht mehr anhaben.

"Laß sie los!" Eisig funkelte ich ihn an. 

"Nein." OK, ein paar Blessuren werden nicht zu vermeiden sein. Also los! Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten fand er sich so circa drei Meter entfernt von der Stelle an der er gestanden hatte auf dem Boden wieder und war wahrscheinlich über dieses Tatsache ebenso überrascht wie Anael und ich. Verblüfft starrte ich meine Hände an. Wie hab ich das denn jetzt gemacht? 

"Nicht schlecht, aber noch lange nicht gut genug." Oh ha, jetzt ist er sauer. Mit einem Hechtsprung wich ich der Energiewelle aus, die er mir entgegenschleuderte. Grimmig schickte ich ihm eine Erwiderung während ich Anael hinter mich zog um sie aus der Schußlinie zu halten. Sie war zwar immer noch reiflich verängstigt, aber fing sich allmählich wieder. Die Angriffe zwischen mir und Astaroth gingen so lange hin und her bis er schließlich atemlos vor einer Wand hockte und etwas ähnliches wie einen Time-Out forderte. Erst hatte ich vor es zu ignorieren, aber irgendwie gönnte ich ihm die Pause. Ich hatte ihn echt übel zugerichtet. Kaum zu fassen das ich so etwas kann. 

"Das wurde aber langsam auch Zeit. Man, mir tut alles weh!" Vollkommen perplex sah ich ihn an. Mit nicht zu leugnender Gewandtheit stand er vom Boden auf als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich war so baff, das ich erstmal keinen Ton mehr rausbrachte. 

"Das Zielen solltest du allerdings noch mal üben. Sieh dir bloß mal dieses Chaos an." Und schon war er am Aufräumen. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Eben habe ich ihn noch fast über den Jordan geschickt und jetzt das?! Unfreiwilligerweise mußte ich plötzlich lachen. Warum auch nicht? Das ist alles so vollkommen absurd. Anael ließ sich von meinem Heiterkeitsausbruch ebenfalls anstecken und zu meiner größten Verblüffung lachte Astaroth auch. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl von einer schweren Last befreit worden zu sein. Es war so als wäre zwischen uns nie etwas gewesen. Als wären es nicht über tausend Jahre gewesen in denen ich mein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und alles und jeden inklusive mir selbst belog. Es war viel mehr so als sei nach langer Zeit ein alter Freund zurück gekehrt. 

Woher auch immer ich das Wissen nahm, aber es war mir klar, das Astaroth mir niemals schaden würde. Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren hatte er geschworen mich zu beschützen und diesen Schwur würde er niemals brechen, da sein Wort als Erzdämon ihn an die Gesetze der Hölle band. Er und mein Vater hatten einen Pakt geschlossen an den er sich bis an sein Lebensende halten würde. 

Ein Bündnis zwischen zwei Dämonen war das Seltenste was in der Hölle geschah und wenn es erst einmal soweit war wurde dieser Bund niemals mehr gebrochen. Schon gar nicht unter Erzdämonen, so verlangte es Luzifer und jeder der noch bei halbwegs klarem Verstand war beugte sich diesem Gebot. Nur vollkommen Wahnsinnige würden es wagen sich dem Wort des Herrschers der Hölle zu widersetzen, denn das hätte ihre sofortige Vernichtung zur Folge.

Als Astaroth fertig war die letzten unbeschädigten Gegenstände zusammenzutragen tat er etwas das sowohl Anael als auch mich überraschte. Er gab mir ein Halsband in Form einer goldenen Schlange mit der Erklärung, das dieses Halsband dafür sorgen würde, das Anaels Seele vor den Blicken der anderen Dämonen verborgen ist. Zweifelnd legte ich es nach ihrem zögerlichen Nicken um und war erstaunt wie leicht das Material war. Es war lediglich ein Hauch auf meiner Haut und auch wenn ich nun den Kontakt zu Anael verloren hatte konnte ich sie immer noch in meinem Innern spüren. Wir konnten nur nicht mehr miteinander sprechen, das war erst wieder möglich wenn ich das Halsband abnahm. Zur Zeit war es sicherer auf Astaroth zu vertrauen und die Seele des Engels vorerst zu vergessen. Jedes Rühren in ihre Richtung könnt einen Dämon auf uns aufmerksam machen und das wäre in Sheol unser sofortiges Todesurteil. 

Laut Astaroth würde jetzt selbst ein Erzdämon nicht mehr bemerken, das ich kein wirklicher Dämon war. Meine Frage ob das auch für Belial gelte, der immerhin sehr genau zu wissen schien was und wer ich bin, bedachte er mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. Laut ihm sollte dieser Clown erst einmal lernen mit seinen eigenen Problemen fertig zu werden bevor er sich in seine einmischte. Ich war zu neugierig zu erfahren was er damit meinte und hakte nach. Kommentarlos hielt er mir eine Einladung zu Luzifers Hochzeit mit Kurai unter die Nase zu der ich ihn begleiten sollte. Fassungslos starrte ich die Karte an. Sie ist also wirklich so dumm gewesen diesen Antrag anzunehmen. Ich hoffe für sie, das sie stark genug ist und ihre Seele nicht an Luzifer verliert. Für ihr Volk ist ein unvorstellbarer Verlust wenn ihre letzte Prinzessin zu einer Marionette der Hölle wird. Anscheinend sah man mir meine Gedanken an und noch ehe ich wußte wie mir geschah packte mich Astaroth am Arm und wir fanden uns in einem anderen Raum wieder. 

"Misch dich da bloß nicht ein. Es wird schon so schwierig genug dich unbemerkt da runter zu bringen." Ich enthielt mich jeglichen Kommentars, aber er durchschaute mich.

"Du kennst die Kleine, aber denk dran es war ihre Entscheidung. Es bringt nichts wenn du dich da einmischst." 

"Soll ich etwa zu lassen das sie ihr Leben wegwirft?! Sie hat doch keinerlei Ahnung was es bedeutet zu seine Braut zu sein!" 

"Halt dich da raus!" 

"Nein! Du hast doch keine Ahnung was es für ihr Volk bedeutet sie zu verlieren." Er drückte mich an die nächst beste Wand.

"Aber du ja?" Er hat ja recht. Eigentlich geht mich die ganze Sache rein gar nichts an, aber... ach verdammt!

"Ich weiß genau was du denkst. Sie ist zu jung, zu unschuldig für all das, aber wann soll sie denn lernen das diese Welt grausam ist?! Wir sind hier in der Hölle und nicht in irgendeinem Garten Eden!" Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

"Aber-" Er schnitt mir das Wort ab. 

"Hier gewinnt nun einmal nur der Stärkere und würde sie sich weigern, dann würde sich die Hölle an ihrem Volk rächen. Du weißt was das bedeutet oder?" Ich schluckte schwer. Ja, ich weiß nur zu genau was das bedeutet und ich weiß, das es nicht allein die Hölle war, die das Volk der Oger so sehr geschwächt hatte, das es einen erneuten Angriff nicht mehr überleben würde. Ein Angriff würde ausreichen um dieses Volk für immer zu vernichten. 

"Gut. Anscheinend siehst du es ein." Er ließ mich los und gab mir die Chance von der Wand wegzukommen. 

"Und was nun?" Mir war nicht mehr danach die Initiative zu übernehmen. Er hatte es geschafft mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden und das konnte zu einem ernsthaften Problem werden. Wenn ich jetzt anfing mir über die Konsequenzen meiner nächsten Schritte Gedanken zu machen konnte ich noch so überzeugt davon sein das Richtige zu tun, solange dadurch meine Freunde verletzt werden würde ich zögern und das wäre wahrscheinlich mein Untergang. Nein, ich darf mich nicht behindern lassen. Egal wie schwer es mir auch fallen mag sobald ich Catan das Heilmittel gebracht habe muß ich Adam Kadmon befreien ansonsten wird Assia zerstört. Sich in diesem Punkt auf Setsuna zu verlassen wäre mehr als nur töricht. Er wird Sara retten, soviel ist sicher aber für Assia ist es dann vielleicht schon zu spät. 

"Du ziehst dich um." Perplex sah ich ihn an. Wo kommt den jetzt dieser Kleidersack her? Irgendwie habe das dumpfe Gefühl, das er mich überrumpelt hat und das es nicht bei diesem einen Mal bleiben wird. 

"Aber vorher..." Zufrieden grinsend kam er auf mich zu. Vorsichtshalber machte ich erst einmal einen Schritt rückwärts. Wieso habe ich nur das unbestimmte Gefühl ihm auf den Leim gegangen zu sein. 

"Sag jetzt nicht du hast Angst vor mir." 

"Äh, nicht wirklich. Eher Respekt." Er lachte kurz auf, bevor er mich mit einer lockeren Bewegung an sich zog.

"Na wenn das so ist, dann vertraust du mir doch bestimmt, oder?" 

"Vertrauen ist vielleicht nicht ganz das Wort, das ich ge-" Plötzlich war es dunkel um mich herum.

"Hey! Was soll das denn jetzt?!" 

"Das soll nur verhindern das du dir die Überraschung verdirbst." Sein Atem striff durch meinen Nacken.

"Und dafür mußt du mir die Augen verbinden?" 

"Oh nein, lediglich dafür sorgen das du nichts siehst. Die Wahl der Mittel ist dabei nur zweitrangig." Wie beruhigend. Das heißt im Klartext wenn ich die Binde abnehme versucht er es mit etwas anderem. 

"Und jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen." Ohne auf eine Reaktion von mir zu warten schob er mich irgendwo hin. Wahrscheinlich in einen angrenzenden Raum. 

"Oh Astaroth-sama." Reflexartig griff ich nach der Augenbinde als die anderen Stimmen aufklangen. 

"Laß es lieber sein. Es wäre doch zu schade wenn ich dich blenden müßte." Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Meint er das ernst?

"Schon besser. Ihr da! Bringt das Kleid hierher und helft ihr beim Umziehen!" Ich hoffe du weißt, das mein Blick gerade tödlich ist! 

"Ja, genau so und nun beeilt euch wir müssen bald los." Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr ihm zu sagen, das er sich verziehen soll. Von unzähligen Händen wurde ich herumgedreht, geschoben, gezwickt und das solange bis ich außer meiner Unterwäsche nichts mehr an hatte. Ups, kleine Korrektur. Es beschränkt sich lediglich auf die Unterhose. Irgendwo aus dem Hintergrund drang Astaroths unterdrücktes Kichern zu mir, doch ich befand mich bereits wieder unter tausenden von Händen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wurde ich dann endlich erlöst und in was auch immer sie mich gesteckt haben, es hat eine Menge Federn, die kitzeln ganz schön und einen verdammt tiefen Ausschnitt. Man führte mich zu einem Stuhl und was jetzt kam kannte ich eigentlich aus jedem Schönheitssalon. Maniküre, Pediküre und was es sonst noch alles gibt. Dank Astaroths großzügiger Warnung verzichtete ich auch nach dem Entfernen der Augenbinde darauf meine Augen zu öffnen. Irgend jemand machte sich daran mein Gesicht zu schminken während ein anderes paar Hände meine Füße in passende Schuhe steckte und an meinem rechten Handgelenk spürte ich plötzlich das Gewicht eines Armreifs. Ein lautes Klatschen ließ mich zusammen zucken und augenblicklich verschwanden alle Hände um mich herum. 

"Sehr gut. Ihr könnt gehen, den Rest mache ich allein."

"Sehr wohl Astaroth-sama." Hastig entfernende Schritte zeigten mir, das ich mich nun mit ihm allein in einem Raum befand. Wieso habe ich nur das dumpfe Gefühl in eine Falle gelaufen zu sein?

"Hey, was ist das denn du zitterst?" Er muß verdammt dicht neben mir stehen wenn ihm das auffällt. 

"Du solltest mir wirklich ein bißchen mehr vertrauen. Immerhin kennen wir uns schon eine halbe Ewigkeit." Eine sanfte Berührung an meinen Lippen verleitete mich zu einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

"Halt still!" Die Berührung kam wieder und dieses mal merkte ich, das es sich um einen Lippenstift handelte. Sorgfältig zog er meine Lippen nach dem finalen einmal auf einem Tuch die Lippen fest zusammenpressen durfte ich meine Augen endlich wieder öffnen. Doch anstatt in einen Spiegel zu sehen sah ich nur Astaroth, der mich breit angrinste.

"Wunderschön! Ich würde sagen du bist mein persönliches Meisterwerk." Ehe ich ihm eine passende Antwort geben konnte küßte er mich. 

"So, das muß vorerst genügen sonst ruiniere ich noch dein ganzes Make up." 

"DU!" Ich erwischte ihn am Kragen.

"Sachte, sachte oder willst du dich noch mal umziehen?" Da er vor lauter Lachen kaum noch an sich halten konnte gab ich es schließlich auf. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck ihm zu drohen. 

"Verrätst du mir auch wo wir hinwollen?" Man was ist das bloß für ein Fummel? Der Ausschnitt ist nicht nur tief, der ist gar nicht vorhanden. Das Ding ist bis unter den Bauchnabel offen.

"Na Hochzeit feiern, was denn sonst?" Das haute mich um. Der will mich heiraten?! 

"Du weißt schon, das ich die Hochzeit von Luzifer meine, oder? Obwohl das andere hätte sicherlich auch seinen Reiz." Grinsend sah er mich an. Ich werd dich gleich!

"Schon gut, schon gut. Jetzt komm aber, wir müssen uns beeilen." 

"Willst du etwa so gehen?" Kritisch beäugte ich seine Kleidung, die immer noch deutliche Spuren unserer kürzlichen Auseinandersetzung zeigte und auf seinen Lippen spiegelte sich deutlich die Farbe meines Lippenstiftes wieder. Es war fast dasselbe blau in dem auch das Kleid gehalten war. 

"Warte kurz." Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung sorgte er dafür das sich seine Kleidung in ein atemberaubendes Gewand aus schwarzer Seide mit dazu passenden Handschuhen verwandelte. Gleichzeitig änderte sich auch seine Frisur zu einem kleinen Kunstwerk. Lediglich den Lippenstift wischte er sich mit einem Taschentuch ab. Und warum konnte ich mich nicht so umziehen? 

"Er hatte recht deinen Augen haben wirklich fast genau dieselbe Farbe." Gedankenverloren betrachtete er das Taschentuch eine Weile bevor er es sorgsam in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. Ich konnte nicht verhindern das mir das Blut in die Wangen schoß. 

"Komm, es wird Zeit." Mein Magen gefror zu Eis als ich seine Hand ergriff. Nicht mehr lange und ich stehe am Grund von Sheol unter tausenden von Dämonen. Bitte laß nicht zu, das mich irgend jemand erkennt. 

"Hier, das wirst du brauchen." Fragend sah ich ihn an als ich Fächer in meiner Hand sah. Er war ebenfalls dunkelblau mit etwas helleren Federn abgesetzt. Eben genau passend zum Kleid.

"Wir machen einen kleinen Abstecher, damit du noch Blumen pflücken kannst." Siegessicher zog er mich in einen Dimensionstunnel und mir wurde immer mulmiger. Es war lange her, das ich mich auf dem Grund der Hölle befunden hatte und es machte mich nervös bald in das Antlitz Luzifers zu sehen. Der Herrscher der Hölle würde sich sicherlich nicht lange von uns an der Nase herumführen lassen und was dann passierte wagte ich lieber nicht mir auszumalen. 

"Bevor wir uns jetzt unter die Gäste mischen noch ein paar Dinge, die du dir unbedingt merken solltest." Ernst sah er mich an. 

"Versuch bitte keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen." Kritisch sah ich an meinem Kleid herunter. Es wäre ein Wunder in dem Ding nicht aufzufallen.

"Das heißt halte dich von den anderen Erzdämonen fern. Ganz besonders von Belial und Asmodis. Beide sind gefährlich." Das mußte er mir nun wirklich nicht sagen. Belial weiß über mich bescheid und Asmodis ist hinter jedem Rock her, den er kriegen kann. 

"Zweitens, tu so als hättest du deine Stimme verloren. Sprich nur wenn es unbedingt nötig ist." Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Wofür soll das gut sein.

"Manche dieser Dämonen können sich nur zu gut erinnern was damals in Assia passiert ist und außerdem bist du auch in der jetzigen Zeit nicht gerade unbekannt. White demon feather hat auch in der Hölle seine Anhänger." Warum wohl?

"Also paß bitte auf, das dich niemand erkennt. Shao Deshon ist in Assia und nicht hier,. Von jetzt an bist du ein Dämon, verstanden?" Ich nickte zögernd.

"Bleib in meiner Nähe, das ist sicherer." Es war richtig rührend zu sehen welche Mühe er sich gab.

"Und misch dich nicht ein, egal was auf dieser Hochzeit passiert. Nur so kommen wir beide da heil wieder raus." Und das auch nur mit viel Glück. Ich hoffte inständig, das alles glatt gehen würde. Als wir den Tunnel verließen verschlug es mir den Atem. Man hatte wirklich alles geben um diese Hochzeit zu einem Jahrhundertereignis zu machen. Der gesamte Palast erstrahlte unter tausenden von Lampen und es summte wie einem Bienenstock. Noch standen wir in einem der unzähligen Gärten und ich durchschaute bald warum das so war. Zielsicher durchschritt Astaroth das kunstvoll angelegte Labyrinth aus den blauen Rosen Luzifers und zog mich hinter sich her. Wir befanden uns auf dem direkten Weg zu den silbernen Feldern so genannt, weil die Pflanzen dir dort wuchsen in ihrer Blütezeit einen Teppich aus Silber darstellten. Das Gefährliche daran war nur das sie sich direkt hinter dem Thron Luzifers befanden und er uns bestimmt bemerken würde. Und nur so ganz nebenbei sind es genau die Pflanzen, die ich brauche um Catan zu heilen. Ach was, es wird schon gutgehen. 

"Ah, Astaroth. Was treibt dich denn hierher?" Da er urplötzlich stocksteif stehenblieb rannte natürlich erstmal in ihn rein.

"Ich wüßte nicht was dich das angeht." Neugierig luckte ich an Astaroth vorbei und erstarrte. Direkt vor uns stand Asmodis und musterte mich mir sichtlichem Interesse. Verdammte scheiße!

"Warum denn so unfreundlich? Heute ist doch ein Freudentag. Oder sollte das bei dir etwa nicht der Fall sein." Hätte ich nicht so dicht hinter ihm gestanden wäre mir bestimmt entgangen wie er kurz zusammenzuckte. 

"Geht es deiner Schwester inzwischen eigentlich besser oder schläft sie noch?" Astaroths Hände verkrampften sich und ich hatte Mühe nicht laut aufzustöhnen, da er mich mit einer Hand immer noch festhielt. 

"Du kennst die Antwort bereits. Wenn du uns entschuldigst." Entschlossen ging er an ihm vorbei. Was soll das? Ist Astarte krank?

"Ach ja, Belial meinte, sie würde sich wohl nie wieder erheben." Der Druck von Astaroths Hand wurde so stark, das ich fast das Gefühl hatte meine Knochen knirschen hören zu können. 

"Wirklich schade, dabei war sie eine so wunderschöne Frau." Asmodis gehässiges Lachen klang noch in meinen Ohren nach, als wir uns bereits so weit entfernt hatten, das wir ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten. Erst jetzt ließ Astaroth meine Hand los. 

"Kein Wort hörst du? Nicht ein einziges Wort!" Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme sorgte mehr als alles andere dafür, das ich verstand. Seine Schwester war tot und er hatte nicht vor darüber zu reden. Wie schlimm muß es für ihn gewesen sein, die einzige Person zu verlieren, die er seit seiner Geburt kannte und liebte? Vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Danke." Er drehte sich nicht um, aber legte kurz eine Hand auf meine. 

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?" Ich verstärkte kurz den Druck auf seine Schulter. Schwungvoll drehte er sich um.

"Dann tanz mit mir." Ich nickte kurz und schon wirbelten wir in einer Mischung aus Walzer und Tango über die silbernen Felder. Die kleinen Blüten stoben um uns herauf wie silberner Nebel und ließen das Ganze eher wie einen Traum erscheinen. Nur die vereinzelten Tränen, die sich in Astaroths Augen schlichen verrieten mir, das es alles andere als ein Traum war. Der Verlust seiner Schwester traf ihn tiefer als er bereit war zuzugeben und je stärker ihn Trauer zu übermannen drohte, desto schneller tanzten wir, bis der silberner Blütenregen uns fast ganz eingehüllt hatte.

03-05-04

__

Next: Part 21 – Return to Assia

Defuncion@gmx.de

Ja, ja erstens kommt es anderes und zweitens als man denkt. Hoffentlich seit ihr mir nicht allzu böse, das ihr dieses Mal solange auf die Fortsetzung warten mußtet...


	22. Part 21

05-05-03

**__**

Love of an angel

Part 21

__

Return to Assia

Völlig außer Atem ließen wir uns schließlich in ein Meer aus Silber fallen und ich fragte mich immer noch warum ich mich in Astaroths Nähe plötzlich so verdammt wohl fühlte. Meine Nervosität was die bevorstehende Begegnung mit Luzifer anging war so gut wie weggeblasen und wenn ich mir mein Gegenüber ansehe ist seine Trauer ebenfalls nur noch ein dünner Schatten, der sich allmählich auflöst. Er bemerkte meine Blick und lächelte mich wissend an.

"Das kommt von den Pflanzen hier. Ihre Blüte und ihr Duft lassen einen alle Sorgen vergessen und so ganz nebenbei..." Er richtete sich schwungvoll auf.

"... sind sie auch das einzige Mittel, das einem Ghoul seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wieder zurück geben kann." Genüßlich streckte ich mich noch ein wenig ohne darauf zu achten, das sich auf meinem Kleid verräterische, kleine Flecken bildete. Daher also dieses plötzliches Wohlbefinden. Gar nicht mal schlecht.

"Ich sehe schon, wenn ich nicht aufpasse bewegst du dich hier heute nicht mehr weg." Mit einem leichten Seufzer griff er nach meinen rechten Handgelenk und zog mich in die Höhe. Mürrisch gab ich nach und stand auf. Ich war nicht im Geringsten motiviert mich jetzt mit einer Horde Dämonen auf Luzifers Hochzeit auseinanderzusetzen, aber habe ich eine andere Wahl? Nein!

"Paß auf." Lässig streifte er mir den Silberreif vom Arm und sorgte mit einem leichten Windstoß dafür, das sich unzählige der kleinen, silbernen Blüten in die Luft erhoben. Vorsichtig ließ er den Armreif los und ich war vollkommen fasziniert davon wie sich die kleinen Blüten nach und nach zu einem Kranz flochten, der dann mit dem Armreif verschmolz. 

"Hier, damit kannst ihm helfen." Sichtlich zufrieden gab er ihn mir wieder.

"Danke." Seine Hilfsbereitschaft überraschte mich ebenso sehr wie dieses plötzliche Wohlbehagen in meinem Innern. Nachdem der Armreif wieder dort war wo er hingehörte (an meinem linken Handgelenk) hatte ich das Gefühl, das mir an diesem Tag rein gar nichts mehr passieren konnte. Mal ausgenommen von der Tatsache, das Luzifer höchstwahrscheinlich merken wird, das ich kein Dämon bin, aber warum sich deshalb schon jetzt Sorgen machen?

"Ach so, bevor ich es vergesse. Verlier ihn bloß nicht! Noch mal helfe ich dir bestimmt nicht." Mister Charming wie er leibt und lebt. 

"Keine Sorge, ich verzichte." 

"Dacht ich mir." Grinsend bot er mir seinen Arm an und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zu Luzifers Hochzeit. Natürlich waren wir viel zu spät dran und als wir den Saal betraten ruhten die Blicke aller Anwesender auf uns. In Astaroths Gesicht stahl sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen. Kein Wunder, wagte er es doch so ganz nebenbei ohne Geschenk aufzutauchen. Seine Ruhe möchte ich haben. Die Blicke und Sticheleien der andern Dämonen sorgten dafür das ich mich schon bald reiflich unwohl in meiner Haut fühlte. Es war ein reiner Spießrutenlauf und hätte Astaroth mich nicht weiterhin so unbeirrt durch den Saal geführt hätte ich so manchem von ihnen mehr als nur einmal meinen Fächer um die Ohren gezogen. Astaroth hingegen genoß es sichtlich derart im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen während ich mich immer wieder verzweifelt bemühte mich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Was in Anbetracht der Situation etwas beinahe unmögliches darstellte. Wäre der Fächer nicht, dann hätte ich unter Garantie irgendwann ziemlich alt ausgesehen. Immerhin verbarg das Ding nicht nur mein Gesicht vor allzu neugierigen Blicken, sondern war nebenbei auch äußerst hilfreich wenn es darum ging ein paar allzu forsche Hände abzuwehren. Als wir endlich Astaroths Loge erreichten fühlte ich mich als hätte ich einen Meisterschaftskampf hinter mir. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen wie es ist, wenn man sich unter Dämonen bewegt. Es war als würde man durch die Hölle gehen, was seltsamerweise ja auch den Tatsachen entsprach. Wenigsten schlossen die dicken, roten Samtvorhänge die anderen Dämonen aus. Irgendwie erleichtert mich das.

Mit einem anerkennenden Nicken ließ Astaroth mich allein, da er unbedingt ein paar Getränke holen mußte. Na ja, eher geht er wohl noch mal in seinem Ruhm baden, aber das kann mir egal sein. Hauptsache ich muß da heute nicht mehr raus. Ruhig rumsitzen und einfach auf ihn warten konnte ich allerdings genauso wenig. Dafür bin ich viel zu neugierig und angespannt. Letztendlich durchschritt ich nach und nach die Loge und ließ meinen Blick durch den unter mir liegenden Saal streifen. Es war wirklich ein grandioser Anblick. Alles was in der Hölle Rang und Namen hat hatte sich hier versammelt und keiner von ihnen konnte genug protzen, wenn es darum ging Luzifer ein Geschenk zu überreichen und seine Loyalität zu bekunden. Der ganze Prunk konnte einem schon fast Angst machen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte ich den Blick wieder ab. Wenn es darum geht zu protzen nehmen sich Engel und Dämonen wirklich nicht sonderlich viel. Hauptsache der Andere sieht wie mächtig und wohlhabend man selber ist. 

Da Astaroth auch nach weiteren zehn Minuten nicht wieder auftauchte trat ich schließlich aus der Loge um nach ihm zu suchen. Was ein Fehler war, den ich so schnell bestimmt nicht noch einmal machen werde. Kaum hatte ich einen Fuß auf den Gang gesetzt stand bereits Asmodeus hinter mir. 

"Ah, hier hatte er dich also versteckt." Im letzten Augenblick gelang es mir den Fächer vor mein Gesicht zu ziehen um damit meinen absolut begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. 

"Tss, er hat doch nicht wirklich angenommen, das es ihm gelingen würde eine solche Schönheit vor uns zu verbergen." Da ich damit beschäftigt war seinen Arm abzuwehren, der sich immer wieder um meine Hüfte schlängelte, schaffte ich es nicht ihm zu antworten. Das ihm dieses Kleid mit seinem Ausschnitt nebenbei auch noch eine riesen Gefallen tat was diverse tätliche Eingriffe anging, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter. Ach, was soll's? Ich habe doch eh nicht vorgehabt länger als nötig auf Astaroth zu hören. Lächelnd gab ich meine Versuche ihn abzuwehren auf und nutzte den Moment seiner Verblüffung über diese Tatsache um ihn mit einem gekonnten Schulterwurf an die nächstbeste Wand zu befördern. Zufrieden über seinen völlig entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck drehte ich mich um und stapfte davon. Weit kam ich allerdings nicht, da Astaroth mir bereits breit grinsend entgegenkam. Seufzend gab ich meinen Erkundungsgang auf und folgte ihm zurück in die Loge. Es ist vielleicht auch besser, wenn mir vorerst kein weiterer Erzdämon begegnet. 

"Und? Hast du dich ohne mich auch gut amüsiert?" Ich segnete ihn mit einem Blick der Vernichtung. Er hat ja wohl selbst deutlich genug gesehen was passiert ist. Wie immer ignorierte er die Tatsache, das ich sauer auf ihn war und schleppte mich trotz aller Proteste zu einer Art Sektempfang der oberen Dämonen. Wo man gleichzeitig auch alle Geschenke für Luzifer und seine junge Braut bewundern konnte. Meine Begeisterung läßt sich kaum noch steigern. 

Irgendwann hatte ich es geschafft mit einem Sektglas in der Hand vollkommen allein auf einem Balkon zu landen, der schon wie zu vor Astaroths Loge einen atemberaubenden Blick über den gesamten Festsaal bot. Noch war dort allerdings herzlich wenig los. Erst wenn sich die Tore öffnen um auch die niederen Dämonen einzulassen, damit sie der Hochzeit ebenfalls beiwohnen können würde der Saal aus allen Nähten platzen. Doch bis dahin war zum Glück noch etwas Zeit. Vorsichtig nippte ich an meinem Sekt. Es ist nicht so, das ich damit rechnete gerade auf Luzifers Hochzeit vergiftet zu werden, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein. Nachdem feststand das in dem Sekt nichts weiter war trank ich ihn in kleinen Schlücken während ich mir das Treiben der Diener im Festsaal ansah. Jeder schien seine Aufgabe genau zu kennen und obwohl es auf den ersten Blick wie ein heilloses Durcheinander aussah war es in Wahrheit gut organisiert. Keiner trat dem Anderen auf die Füße und nie würde auch nur ein Teil doppelt erledigt. Erinnert mich irgendwie stark an das Innere eines Bienenstocks. Und über all dem thronte die Statue Luzifers wie ein dunkles Mahnmal, die wahrscheinlich unter den Bewohnern der Hölle fast noch mehr Furcht als der Herrscher selbst verbreitete. Von ihr ging eine solch immense Kraft aus, das es einfach unfaßbar war, das Luzifer nicht in der Nähe sein sollte. Es juckte mich in den Fingern herauszufinden ob das wirklich so war, oder ob der Herrscher der Hölle sich einen Scherz mit uns erlaubte. Gut zugegeben, es nicht sonderlich intelligent eine Person suchen zu wollen, der man lieber nicht begegnen würde, aber vielleicht schaffe ich es ja ihm die Sache mit Kurai auszureden. 

Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts, ein kurzer Blick nach links reichten um herauszufinden, das mich gerade niemand weiter beachtete. Mehr brauchte ich nicht um zu verschwinden. Vorsichtig ließ ich die riesigen Flügeltüren des Festsaals hinter mir und war verblüfft einen leichten Chorus zu vernehmen, der Luzifer pries. Von oben hatte ich ihn nicht gehört, aber sollten die Lobgesänge nicht erst viel später stattfinden? Oder sie singen sich schon mal ein? Wer weiß? 

Von hier unten wirkte der Saal noch einmal so imposant. Ich schritt über einen roten Teppich, der direkt von den Flügeltüren hinunter zu Luzifers Thron führte neben dem inzwischen ein weiterer Thron für seine Braut stand. Die Bänke links und rechts neben mir ähnelten in ihrem Aufbau unheimlich einem Kirchenschiff. Auch das schwarze Ebenholz und die roten Bezüge sahen so aus als wären sie direkt aus der römisch katholischen Kirche importiert worden. Die Wände des Saals waren über und über mit Stuck und Gold verziert, die statt der üblichen Engelsmotive, die man sonst in Kirchen fand, die dämonische Variante davon beinhalteten. Auch die unzähligen Symbole der schwarzen Magie durften selbstverständlich nicht fehlen. Um das gesamt Kunstwerk abzurunden spannte sich über den gesamten Saal eine riesige Glaskuppel, die je nach Lichteinfall unzählige Lichts- und Farbmuster auf die Wände zauberte.

Keiner der Diener schenkte mir sonderlich viel Beachtung als ich staunend den Saal durchschritt und so stand ich schließlich mutterseelenallein vor der Statue Luzifers. Das Ding raubte mir fast den Atem. Sicher, ich hatte gewußt, das sie eindrucksvoll war, aber so sehr? Die Statue stellte Luzifer in Lebensgröße dar, wie er auf seinem Thron saß. Die Utensilien seiner Macht waren bis auf das letzte Detail haargenau nachgebildet worden. Außerdem besaß das Ding eine derart kräftige Aura, das es mich nicht weiter gewundert hätte, wenn Luzifer sich plötzlich erheben würde oder hinter der nächsten Ecke auftauchte um mir zu meiner Blödheit mich freiwillig in seine Hände zu begeben zu gratulieren. Doch wenn es etwas gab, was ich mit Sicherheit wußte, dann das Luzifer nicht hier war. Alle Dämonen sprachen davon, das sich der Herrscher der Hölle schon lange nicht mehr seinem Volk gezeigt hatte und wo auch immer er stecken mochte, seine Laune war nicht die Beste. Das war eines der Geheimnisse dieser Statue. Sie spiegelte Luzifers Gefühle wieder solange er nicht selbst in Erscheinung trat und da es bis heute niemand gelernt hatte eine Statue zu besänftigen standen die Dämonen meist ziemlich hilflos seinem Zorn gegenüber. Im Moment schien es jedoch als hätte er halbwegs gute Laune. Falls man sich da bei Rumoren und Tosen jemals wirklich sicher sein konnte. Gerade wollte ich wieder kehrt machen, damit Astaroth meine Abwesenheit nicht doch noch auffiel, als sich der Chorus erneut erhob. Lächelnd blickte ich über den fast leeren Saal hinauf zu den Logen. Es sieht fast so aus wie in einem alten Theater, das kurz vor seiner Premiere steht...

Ein leichtes Aufblitzen in den Logen rechts neben mir ließ mich aufmerksam werden. Dort oben stand Arakune mit einem Sektglas in der Hand und wirkte fast ebenso gelangweilt wie ich vor einer kurzen Weile. Lachend schwenkte ich meinen Fächer um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und wurde mit einem erstaunten Lächeln belohnt als er mich erkannte. 

"Madame, bitte entschuldigen sie, aber sie dürfen sich hier nicht aufhalten." Verblüfft ließ ich den Fächer sinken und sah auf einen kleine Diener herunter, dessen Gestalt mich stark an einen Kobold aus den nordischen Sagen erinnerte. Anscheinend sah ich nicht so aus als hätte ich begriffen was er von mir wollte, denn er sprach hastig weiter.

"Bitte Madame, hier dürfen sich nur die Personen aufhalten, die Luzifer ein Geschenk überreichen wollen." Er duckte sich etwas als ich nicht sofort reagierte sondern statt dessen nachdenklich mit dem zusammengeklappten Fächer an mein Kinn tippte. Ich hatte nicht vor mich so schnell wieder zurück zu begeben, aber ein Geschenk für Luzifer? Zweifelnd sah ich zu der Statue hinauf und besann mich dann, das ich eigentlich die Rolle eines ranghohen Dämons zu spielen hatte.

"Was fällt dir ein mir zu unterstellen ich würde es an einem solchen Festtag wagen vor unseren Herrscher zu treten ohne ihm ein Geschenk mitzubringen?!" Mein Tonfall war schärfer als beabsichtigt und er kauerte sich noch mehr zusammen. Er tat mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht riskieren schon jetzt aufzufliegen. Für einen ranghohen Dämon hatte dieses Fußvolk nicht viel mehr Bedeutung als ein paar lästige Insekten, die man notfalls mir Leichtigkeit zerquetschen konnte. 

"Nun denn, hinfort mit dir elende Kreatur! Ich werde unserem Herrscher mein Geschenk ohne deine Gegenwart überreichen." Für einen kleinen Moment sah er so aus als würde er protestieren wollen, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren. Mit einer Verbeugung humpelte er davon und ließ mich allein. Ein Geschenk für Luzifer?! Ich muß vollkommen wahnsinnig sein! Ohne aus meiner Rolle zu fallen striff mein Blick kurz über den Saal und zeigte mir, das sämtliche Diener mich nun beobachteten. Nur ein noch so kleiner Fehler und sie werden mich zerfleischen. Im Moment rettet mich nur die Tatsache, das sie mich für einen mächtigen Dämon halten, der Luzifer seiner Ehrerbietung zollt. Doch für wie lange? Wenn ich nicht bald ein Geschenk parat habe zerfällt die Maskerade. 

Zweifelnd linste ich über meinen Fächer hinauf zu der Loge in der Arakune stand, der mich nun mit sichtlichem Interesse musterte. Kein Zweifel, er weiß in was für Schwierigkeiten ich stecke, aber sein ratloses Schulterzucken verrät mehr als deutlich, das er mir auch nicht helfen konnte. Im Prinzip gab es nur noch eines was ich tun konnte und als sich der Chorus erneut erhob war ich mir sicher. Mit einem Zwinkern in Arakunes Richtung klappte ich den Fächer zusammen und begann nachdem der letzte Ton des Chorus noch im Saal verklang meine Stimme zu erheben. Die Melodie perlte wie Wassertropfen von den Wänden wieder und ich hoffte inständig, das Luzifer Mozart mochte. 

__

Oh zittre nicht mein lieber Sohn.

Du bist unschuldig, weise, fromm.

__

Ein Jüngling, so wie du, vermag am besten 

dies tief betrübte Mut-terherz zu trösten.

Zum Lei-den bin ich auserkor-en,

denn meine Toch-ter feh-let mir.

Durch sie ging all mein Glück ver-lor~ ~ en,

durch sie ging all mein Glück ver-lor~ ~ en.

Ein Bösewicht,

ein Bö~ ~sewicht entfloh mit ihr.

Noch während ich sang spürte ich so etwas wie eine sanfte Umarmung. Dieses Gefühl reichte um mich völlig fallen zu lassen. Ich nahm keine Rücksicht mehr darauf ob mich meine Stimme eventuell verraten würde oder nicht. Es interessierte mich nicht länger was für Folgen das alles nach sich ziehen würde. Mir war alles egal. 

Noch seh'~ ~ ~ ich Ihr Zittern

Mit ban-gern Erschüttern,

ihr ängst-lich-es Be-ben,

ihr schüch-ter-nes Stre-ben.

Ich musste sie mir rauben se~ ~hen.

Ach~ ~ helft! 

Ach~ ~ helft!

War alles was sie sprach,

allein ver-ge-bens war ihr Fle-hen,

denn meine Hül~ ~fe war zu schwach, 

denn mei-ne Hül~ ~fe, 

mei-ne Hülfe war zu schwach.

Du,

du, 

du~

wirst sie zu be-frei-en ge~ ~hen,

du wirst der Tochter Retter sein,

ja, du~ wirst der Tochter Ret- ter sein. 

Und werd' ich dich als Sieger se-hen

So sei sie dann auf ewig dein,

so sei sie da~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~nn auf e~ ~wi g dein, 

auf e~ wi~ g dein.

Auf e~wi-g dein.

Mit einem leichten Zittern lauschte ich in meinem Inneren dem letzten Ton nach und als dieser schon fast nicht mehr nicht vorhanden war löste sich die Umarmung und hinterließ eine seltsame Leere in mir. Erstaunt drehte ich mich um herauszufinden warum man mich so einfach losließ, aber da war niemand. Niemand, nur die Statue Luzifers. Enttäuscht wendete ich mich ab. Was oder wer ist das nur gewesen? Noch ehe ich mir darüber weiter Gedanken machen konnte schoß ein Strom glühend, heißen Verlangens durch meine Adern. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, dagegen konnte ich mich nicht wehren. Es war als würde es auf der ganzen Welt plötzlich nichts wichtigeres mehr geben, als hier an diesem Ort zu singen und seinen Ohren zu schmeicheln. Und so sehr es mir auch widerstrebte ich gab nach. Hatte ich vorher meine wahre Stimme nur langsam enthüllt, so tat ich es dieses Mal von Anfang an. 

__

Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,

To-d

und Verzweiflung,

Tod und Verzweiflung fla-mmet um mich her!

Fühlt nicht durch dich

Sa-ras-tro Todesschmerzen,

Sa-ras-tro Todesschmerzen,

so bist du mei-ne To-chter nim-mermehr,

so du mein' 

mei-ne To-chter nim-mermehr. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

meine To-chter nim-mermehr,

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

so bist du meine To-chter nim-mermehr!

Meine Stimme erreichte wieder die Ebenen nach denen ich mich jahrelang gesehnt hatte und ich genoß es.

__

Verstossen sei auf ewig,

verlassen sei auf ewig,

zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig

alle Bande der Natur,

verstossen,

verlassen,

und zertrümmert,

alle Bande der Natur,

alle Ba~ ~ ~ ~ ~nde 

alle Bande der Natur

wenn nicht 

durch dich

Sa-ras-tro wird erbla-ssen!

Je länger ich sang, desto fester und zärtlicher wurde die Umarmung. Fast so als würde sie mir zeigen wollen, das ich keine Angst haben müßte wenn ich mich verriet. Es gab jemanden der mich beschützen würde. 

Hört,

hört,

hö-rt

Rachegötter,

hö-rt

der Mutterschwur!

Das Gefühl, das ich nun verspürte hatte ich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehabt. Ich fühlte mich absolut geborgen. Ich hielt die Augen geschlossen und genoß auch weiterhin die warme Umarmung. Es war egal, das ich nicht wußte wer mir diese Geborgenheit vermittelt. Hauptsache dieses Gefühl hält noch eine Weile an. Ein leises Wispern an meinem Ohr versicherte mir, das man mich niemals wieder loslassen würde und auch meine allerletzten Zweifel verschwanden. Ich ließ mich fallen und vertraute darauf, das man mich auffangen würde. 

"Verdammt noch mal spinnst du?!" Ein Ruck an meinen Schultern brachte mich dazu langsam die Augen zu öffnen. Alles um mich herum war irgendwie ziemlich verschwommen, aber den Umriß vor mir erkannte ich wage. 

"Astaroth?" Ich konnte nicht glauben, das er es gewesen sein sollte, der mir dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit vermittelt hatte. Dafür ist er einfach nicht der Typ. 

"Hey!" Ein Klatschen an meiner Wange verhinderte, das ich mich erneut in der warmen Umarmung verlor. Was will er nur von mir? Ich fühle mich doch eigentlich ganz gut.

"Wag es ja nicht wieder ohnmächtig zu werden!" Irritiert blickte ich auf. Inzwischen war die Umgebung zum Glück wieder etwas schärfer und ich konnte mir einen Überblick über die momentane Situation verschaffen. Also, ich liege mal wieder halb in Astaroths Arm auf dem Boden, höchstwahrscheinlich weil ich aus irgendwelchen dubiosen Gründen ohnmächtig geworden bin, um uns herum standen diverse Diener und andere Dämonen die ihrer Neugier kaum noch zügeln konnten und über mir befand sich nach wie vor die Statue Luzifers, die jetzt eine merkwürdige Ruhe verströmte. Ein leichtes Lachen löste sich aus meiner Kehle. 

"Es hat ihm gefallen. Es hat ihm wirklich gefallen." Danach gingen bei mir sämtliche Lichter aus. Als ich wieder zu mir kam lag ich auf einer Art Sofa mit einem Tuch über den Augen. Im Hintergrund konnte ich Astaroth fluchen hören. 

"Da sagt man ihr noch extra, sie soll sich unauffällig verhalten und dann so was! Es reicht ja noch nicht, das Belial über sie Bescheid weiß. Nein, es müssen ja unbedingt alle Dämonen erfahren das die alten Legenden wahr sind. Warum konnte sie sich nicht irgendeinen anderen Zeitpunkt aussuchen?! Warum mußte es ausgerechnet Luzifers Hochzeit sein?! Jetzt kann ich mir irgendeine sinnvolle Erklärung ausdenken, warum ich sie solange der Öffentlichkeit vorenthalten habe. Na ja, wenigstens ist sie ohnmächtig, damit dürfte mir weiterer Ärger hoffentlich erstmal erspart bleiben." Murrend rollte ich mich ein Stückchen zur Seite und zog das Tuch von meinen Augen. Ah ha, ich bin also wieder in Astaroths Loge. 

"Irrtum, ich bin wach." Blitzschnell wurde ich an den Schultern gepackt und kräftig durchgeschüttelt.

"Hast du Wahnsinnige eine Vorstellung von dem was du getan hast?! Du solltest dich unauffällig verhalten und Luzifer nicht noch helfen dir zu schaden!" 

"Wieso schaden? Es ging mir doch prima." Mit einem Seufzer ließ er mich los und ich landete äußerst unangenehm neben der Couch. 

"Dir ist also vollkommen entgangen, das er sich deiner Astralkräfte bemächtigt hat? Bist du lebensmüde?! Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach vor das Abbild Luzifers stellen und alle deine Hüllen fallen lassen. Du warst vollkommen ungeschützt! Jeder hätte dich angreifen können." Mir brummte von seiner Brüllerei der Schädel, aber ich sagte nichts. Es war besser ihn brüllen zu lassen statt sich hinterher mit ihm prügeln zu müssen. 

"Verdammt noch mal! Das war purer Leichtsinn! Was wolltest du damit bloß beweisen? Das du zu den obersten Dämonen gehörst?! Noch nie hat es irgend jemand gewagt sich vor Luzifer zu stellen und einfach nur zu singen!" Und es nebenbei auch noch überlebt. Den Nachsatz hatte er zwar halbverschluckt, aber ich hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. Es wollte mir nicht in den Schädel, das ich plötzlich derart leichtsinnig war. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre enttarnt worden. Was hat mich da geritten?! Warum ist mir das alles plötzlich so egal gewesen? 

"Hast du eigentlich auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon was passiert wäre wenn ich nicht zufällig gemerkt hätte was los ist?! Verdammt noch mal! Du warst so was von leichtsinnig!" Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Bin doch noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen. Hey, aber wenn er noch länger so weitermacht hört er sich fast an wie mein Vater. 

"Luzifer ist nicht irgendein Dämon, den du einfach so hinters Licht führen kannst. Er ist der Herrscher der Hölle! Er würde alles merken! Na ja, das hat er wohl auch, wenn er deine Kräfte derart anzapft." Ich sparte mir dem Versuch ihm erklären zu wollen, das es eigentlich ganz anders war. Sicher, irgend etwas hat mich gestreift, aber es hatte mir nicht geschadet. Eher im Gegenteil. Mittlerweile fühlte ich mich vollkommen erholt und zufrieden. Fast so als wäre ein Teil meines alten Selbst endlich wieder an seine ursprüngliche Stelle zurückgekehrt. Da er merkte, das mich seine Triaden nicht weiter interessierten gab er es schließlich auf. Demonstrativ rückte er eine Stuhl zurecht. 

"Hier komm. Es fängt bald an." Gehorsam folgte ich seiner Aufforderung und ließ mich gegen das angenehm weiche Polster sinken. Wenn man es genau nimmt ähneln dieser Stühle schon mehr Sesseln, aber was hält ein echter Erzdämon ist. 

"Nimm, du wirst es brauchen." Die Geste mit der er mir das Opernglas reichte ließ darauf schließen, das er mir immer noch mißtraute.

"Du bist ganz schön nachtragend." Aufgebracht funkelte er mich an. 

"Das könnte vielleicht daran liegen, das ich meinen Kopf verliere sobald dir etwas passiert." Ich gab jede weitere Diskussion mit ihm auf. Sicher, er hatte recht. Ich war verdammt leichtsinnig, als ich mich einfach so vor Luzifers Ebenbild stellte und alle meine Hüllen fallen ließ, aber warum machte er deshalb so einen Aufstand? Den Job als Babysitter hatte er doch mehr unfreiwillig übernommen und konnte ihn gar nicht schnell genug loswerden. Mal abgesehen davon, das ich immer noch nicht glauben kann, das er mich in all den Jahren wirklich beschützt haben soll. Irgend etwas an dieser Sache stört mich gewaltig, aber ich kann nicht sagen was genau. 

Prüfend sah ich mir sein Profil an, er wirkt ernster als sonst, aber das ist kein Wunder. Der Tod seiner Schwester hat ihn schwer getroffen. Insgeheim bewundere ich ihn das er sich nach außen hin so wenig von seiner Trauer anmerken läßt. Sein Gesicht ist nach wie vor eine undurchdringliche Maske. Keine Chance zu sehen was wirklich in ihm vorgeht. Ich frage mich ob er damals, als er nach Assia kam um mich zu beschützen vielleicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich glücklich gewesen ist... 

"Da, es fängt an." Das warme Lächeln das in dem Moment als sich unsere Blicke trafen über sein Gesicht huschte verwirrte mich. Zögernd hob ich das Opernglas vor meine Augen und folgte mit dem Blick seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Die Flügeltüren des Saals hatten sich beinahe lautlos geöffnet und die Braut trat ein. Kurai sah einfach umwerfend aus. Sie trug ein seidenes Kleid, das hier und da kunstvoll mit Schleifen verziert war. Ihre Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt und zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt auf der eine Perlenkrone thronte, die einen halbdurchsichtigen Schleier festhielt. Wie eine kleine Prinzessin. Ist das wirklich noch dasselbe kleine Oger-Mädchen, das ich kennengelernt habe? Ihr Blick wirkt so abwesend. Fast so als würde sie gar nicht merken was um sie herum vorgeht. Als ich ihren Brautführer erkannte wurde mir klar warum. Mad Hatter führte sie wie eine willenlose Marionette zum Thron und ich war mir sicher, das diese Hochzeit nicht ganz so auf dem freien Willen der Braut berührte wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Ich stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Verdammt! Ich hätte sie unbedingt daran hindern müssen. Ohne das er den Blick von der Szenerie abgewendet hätte legte Astaroth seine Hand beruhigend auf meine Schulter. 

"Glaub mir, du hättest es niemals geschafft das zu verhindern." Ich wußte, das er recht hatte aber trotzdem. Ich hätte es wenigstens versuchen müssen. Jetzt war es zu spät. Der Klang der 13 Glocken hallte durch den Saal und der schwarzer Chor erhob sich. Die Hochzeit ist nicht mehr zu verhindern. Verdammt! Ich biß die Zähne zusammen und zwang mich dazu mir die Hochzeit auch weiterhin anzusehen. 

Die Geschenke der Erzdämomen wurden Luzifer präsentiert. Den Anfang machte riesiges Etwas aus purem Gold dessen Verwendungszweck mir dringend mal irgend jemand erklären mußte. Das Ding ist einfach nur groß und klobig. Danach folgte eine riesiges Paket mit einer bombastischen roten Schleife, das gerade mal so eben durch den Mittelgang paßte. Interessiert musterte ich die anderen Logen um herauszufinden von wem dieses protzige Etwas stammte. Ah, nach dem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck ist es von Asmodeus. Er bemerkte meinen Blick und zwinkerte mir über sein Opernglas hinweg zu. Augenblicklich wandte ich mich wieder ab. Alles, nur nicht noch einmal diesem Möchtegern Casanova begegnen. Mit einer höchst dramatischen Rede von einem Harlekin wurde das Paket mit viel Tamtam enthüllt und zum Vorschein kam ein riesiger Vogelkäfig. Der Harlekin fuhr in seiner Rede vor als man langsam das Innere des Käfigs erkannte.

"Der ausgestopfte Körper des organischen Engels Alexiel!" Ich sprang auf und krallte meine Hände in die Brüstung. Das kann doch nur ein Scherz sein! 

"Meinem Herrn gelang erst gestern sie durch eine List für euch zu fangen als sie zu ihm kam, um eure Braut zu entführen!" Jedes dieser Worte wirkte wie ein Steinschlag auf mich. Ich spürte wie meine Knie allmählich unter mir nachgaben. Das kann nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!

"Eine billige Fälschung, das ist es. Nicht mehr." Astaroths spöttische Stimme drang nur langsam zu mir durch. Erst als Kurais verzweifelter Aufschrei durch den Saal hallte und die Glaskuppel zerbrach wurde mir klar, was er mir da eigentlich sagte. Es ist nicht echt. Dieser Körper war eine Fälschung! Ich wußte nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte, aber ich war unendlich erleichtert. Inzwischen war im Saal allerdings die Hölle los. Keine Ahnung wie und warum, aber irgendwie war es Prinz Abaddon, einem der verbannten Söhne Luzifers dessen Anblick alleine ausreicht um jemanden zu töten, sich zu befreien und er wütete durch den Saal. Es war das reinste Chaos. 

"So ein Affentheater. Ich gehe." Verblüfft sah ich Astaroth an. Er geht ohne einzugreifen? Ist das nicht Verrat gegen Luzifer?

"Ach ja, dich hätte ich fast vergessen." Unter seinem eisigen Blick wurde mir verdammt mulmig. Jetzt war er wieder der Astaroth, den ich kennen und fürchten gelernt hatte. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung setzte er mich in einem Bannkreis fest.

"Was hast du vor?" 

"Mir ein Problem vom Hals schaffen. Was denn sonst?" Er lächelte mich kalt an und wenn ich gekonnt hätte wäre ich augenblicklich eine Schritt zurück gewichen, doch der Bann verhinderte jede noch so kleine Bewegung. 

"Bye, bye." Ich hatte keine Chance. Über mir brachen die Kräfte der Hölle herein und ich fand mich in einem Strudel wieder aus dem ich aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr herauskam. Es kam mir wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, obwohl es mit Sicherheit nur Minuten waren bevor ich äußerst unsanft auf meinem Hosenboden landete. Vollkommen perplex starrte ich das Gebäude an vor dem ich saß. Unglaublich! In dem Hochhaus befindet sich mein Apartment! Heißt das er hat mich nach Assia zurück geschickt? Warum? Warum, sollte er das tun? Was soll ich hier? Stöhnend stand ich auf und rieb mir das schmerzende Hinterteil. Es hat keinen Sinn sich über Astaroths Beweggründe Gedanken zu machen. Der Typ ist so undurchschaubar wie Milchglas. Also, was nun? Da ich immer noch in dem tiefausgeschnittenen Federkleid steckte wäre das Sinnvollste sich erst einmal umzuziehen. Immerhin stehe ich ja quasi vor meiner Haustür. 

Zögernd betrat ich die Lobby. Es stimmte was die Engel erzählt hatten, hier steht die Zeit still. Keiner der Anwesenden bewegte sich und wenn man sie berührte hatte man das Gefühl eine Schaufensterpuppe anzufassen. So sehr es mich auch schmerzte die Menschen, die in meinem Leben eine Rolle spielten in diesem Zustand zu sehen, es war besser so für sie. Kein Mensch sollte miterleben müssen zu was ein Krieg zwischen Engel und Dämonen hervor rufen kann. Adam Kadmon hat sehr weise gehandelt als er die Zeit auf Assia anhielt. Die Menschen waren somit vor allen Übergriffen geschützt. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen, das diese Mühe nicht vergeblich war. Zögernd striff mein Blick noch ein letztes Mal über die Lobby, bevor sich die Aufzugstüren schlossen. Irgendwie ist es schon komisch das einzige lebende Wesen zu sein, das sich in dieser Stadt bewegt. 

Mit einem leisen Ping öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren wieder und ich betrat mein Apartment. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Alles lag noch genau da wo ich es zurückgelassen hatte als dieser Wahnsinn begann. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte könnte man meinen, das sich in meinem Leben rein gar nichts verändert hat. Doch das war ein Irrtum. In dieses Leben würde ich niemals wieder zurückkehren können. Es war für immer vorbei. Shao Deshon ist in dem Moment gestorben in dem mein wahres Ich erwacht ist. Langsam schälte ich mich aus dem Kleid und legte es behutsam aufs Bett. Das wird die einzige Veränderung sein, die sichtbar bleibt. 

Im Bad löste ich die Hochsteckfrisur und entledigte mich nach und nach aller Schmuckstücke. Lediglich den Silberreif behielt ich am Handgelenk. Zärtlich sah ich ihn an. Das Heilmittel für Catan. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, das es so einfach war. Fragend sah ich mein Spiegelbild an und zuckte erschrocken zurück als sich ein anderes Bild darüber schob. Es war das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Frau mit blonden Haaren und aquamarinblauen Augen. 

"Anael?" Lächelnd legte sie einen Finger auf den Mund und das Bild verschwand ebenso schnell wie es gekommen war. Ich verstand. Astaroths Bann war verschwunden, aber sie würde sich dennoch nicht mehr zeigen. Es war ihre Art mit der Gefahr umzugehen, das wir vielleicht entdeckt werden konnten. Auf diese Weise würde ich mir keine Sorgen mehr darum machen müssen, das ihr etwas passierte. 

"Danke." In meiner Brust erwärmte sich kurz etwas und bevor es wieder verschwand legte ich sanft meine Hand darüber. 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Anael, ich werde dich zu ihm bringen." Doch es kam keine Reaktion mehr von ihr. Sie hatte sich so sehr zurück gezogen, das selbst ich sie nur noch am Rande wahrnahm. Damit hing es einzig und allein von mir ab wann und wie wir die Himmel betreten würden. Etwas das mir ehrlich gesagt reiflich Kopfschmerzen bereitete, denn daraus erfolgten zwangsläufig einige Begegnungen, die ich lieber nicht haben würde. Nachdenklich drehte ich die Dusche auf und ließ mich von den warmen Strahlen verwöhnen. Das Schlimmste wird die Konfrontation mit Rosiel. Dieser Engel wird nicht eher Ruhe geben bis er all meine Geheimnisse kennt, aber das ist nicht das eigentliche Problem. Viel schlimmer ist, das ich nicht weiß wie ich ihm gegenüber treten soll. Ein Blick aus diesen klaren, goldenen Augen würde ausreichen um mich für eine ganze Weile von meinem eigentlichen Vorhaben abzubringen. Warum mußte ich mich auch in diesen Idioten verlieben?! Hätte es nicht gereicht ihn einfach nicht zu mögen oder nur seine Anwesenheit zu tolerieren? Warum muß es unbedingt direkt dieses Gefühl sein? Ach, verdammt! Aufgebracht drehte ich das Wasser ab und hüllte mich in ein Handtuch ein. 

Das Bad war voller Dunstschwaden und ich ertappte mich dabei wie ich versuchte hinter einem von ihnen Rosiels Kontur auszumachen. Ach hör schon auf mit dem Schwachsinn! Er ist nicht hier. Du hast selber dafür gesorgt das er dich für tot hält. Dennoch ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das man mich beobachtete. Ach was, Unsinn! Du leidest an Wahnvorstellungen! Demonstrativ rubbelte ich mir die Haare trocken um diese absolut dämlichen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Es klappte mäßig, aber wenigstens lenkte mich die allgemeine Haarpflege etwas ab. Es dauerte etwas bis der Fön auch die letzte Strähne getrocknet hatte und endlich alles wieder halbwegs ordentlich in Form war. Da ich mich ablenken wollte hatte ich mich entschieden etwa die Hälfte meiner Haare zu einem Zopf zu flechten und den Rest offen über meine Schultern fallen zu lassen. Bis es endlich soweit war, das man es annehmbar nennen konnte verging fast eine halbe Stunde. Kein Wunder ich hatte allein fünf Anläufe gebraucht bis der Anfang des Zopfes stimmte. (Von dem Rest erwähnen wir jetzt mal lieber nichts.) Sorgsam legte ich die Bürste zurück an ihren angestammten Platz und auch der Rest des Bades wurde wieder gründlich aufgeräumt. Es ist schon ein komisches Gefühl zu wissen, das man nie wieder hierher zurück kehren wird, aber es ist besser so. Sie wären alle in Gefahr wenn ich nach diesen Ereignissen wieder in mein altes Leben zurück kehren würde. Shao Deshon mußte verschwinden um alle anderen zu schützen. 

Lediglich mit Unterwäsche bekleidet ging ich ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete den begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Ich wußte genau wonach ich suchte. Das erste was ich fand war der schwarzer Lederoverall. Er landete schwungvoll auf dem Bett. Danach schob ich alle von Marias bisherigen Kleidern zu Seite und öffnete eine der dahinter liegenden Schubladen. Mit einem kleinen Trick brachte ich die verborgenen Scharniere zum Klicken. Mit einem leisen Surren öffnete sich über der Schublade ein kleines Fach in dem ein kleiner, brauner Umschlag lag. Vorsichtig zog ich ihn heraus und schloß das Fach wieder. Es war ewig her, das ich ihn in der Hand gehabt hatte und sein Anblick verursachte mir leichtes Unbehagen. Nachdenklich ließ ich mich auf das Bett sinken und zog die engbeschriebenen Seiten heraus. Diesen Brief hatte ich vor Jahren geschrieben, lange bevor White demon feather erfolgreich wurde. 

Er war in den Anfängen der Band entstanden, eigentlich noch in derselben Woche wo Granny mich das erste Mal mit in dieses Live House geschleppt hatte wo diese Amateurband Illusion spielte deren Bandname genau das widerspiegelte was die Mitglieder hatten. Sie alle waren der Illusion erlegen, das ihre Band die Beste sei und das es reichen würde wenn sie lediglich in einem Live House spielen würden. Sie hatten den Traum eines Tages so mir nichts dir nichts von einem Agenten entdeckt zuwerden. Tagträumer alle drei, aber gerade deswegen hatte ich sie ins Herz geschlossen und Grannys Drängen nachgeben. Es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert, aber wir freundeten uns nach und nach an, bis schließlich der große Durchbruch für White Demon Feather erfolgte. Ich werde niemals diesen Tag vergessen als der Anruf vom Studio kam und man uns mitteilte das unsere Debütsingel alle bisher dagewesenen Rekorde brach. 

Nachdenklich ließ ich die Blätter in meinen Schoß sinken. Dieser Brief zog einen Schlußstrich unter alles was ich bisher erreicht hatte. Es fehlt nur eine einzige Sache. 

Mit einer Hand griff ich nach dem Kuli, der zusammen mit einem Block immer auf meinem Nachttisch lag (man weiß ja nie wann einem mal wieder eine Idee zu einem neuen Song kommt) und fügte noch einen letzten Satz hinzu.

Es tut mir leid.

Shao

Sorgsam verschloß ich den Umschlag und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch während ich mich umzog. Der Overall war wie eine zweite Haut für mich und ohnehin das Praktischste wenn man vor hatte Tokyo mit einem Motorrad zu erkunden. Seufzend nahm ich den Umschlag in die Hand und verstaute die Schlüssel der Harley in der Seitentasche des Overalls. Im Wohnzimmer öffnete ich den Sekretär und zog einen weiteren kleinen Umschlag, dieses Mal rot, aus einem der verborgenen Fächer. Dieser hier war gefüttert und enthielt sozusagen mein Abschiedsgeschenk für die Band. Es war ein Demotape mit einem Song, den ich aufgenommen hatte ohne das die Anderen etwas davon ahnten. Ich hoffe nur sie werden es verstehen. Bevor ich Tür des Apartments hinter mir schloß warf ich noch einen letzten Blick zurück. 

"Sayonara, Shao Deshon." Mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür ins Schloß und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Granny. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten saß sie selbst jetzt auf dem Balkon eingehüllt in ihren Lieblingskimono. Es tat weh, das ich mich von ihr nicht würde verabschieden können, aber es war wahrscheinlich besser so. Sie hatte mich viel zu sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen als das dieser Abschied ohne Spuren an ihr vorbeigehen würde. Vorsichtig legte ich die beiden Umschläge in ihren Schoß und haucht ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn. 

"Leb wohl, alte Freundin." Ein sanfter Windhauch umspielte die schlafende Gestalt und zauberte die Illusion eines Lächelns auf ihre Lippen. Doch das war nur eine Täuschung. Sie würde ebenso wenig reagieren wie all die anderen Bewohner Assias. So leise wie ich ihre Wohnung betreten hatte verließ ich sie wieder und suchte in der Garage nach meiner zweiten Harley. Die Andere steht wahrscheinlich immer noch vor dem Café wo Sara und Setsuna das letzte Mal lebend zusammengesessen hatten. 

Toshi hatte die Harley aus reiner Vorsicht nach dem Erdbeben in eine andere Ecke gestellt und es dauerte etwas bis ich sie dort entdeckte. Gelassen zog ich den Helm unter dem Sitz hervor und ließ den Motor an. Kaum hatte ich die Tiefgarage verlassen spürte ich wieder das merkwürdige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und nachdem ich drei Straßenzüge hinter mir gelassen hatte wußte ich auch warum. Ein halbes Dutzend Engel mit voll ausgebreiteten Schwingen auf deren Uniformen deutlich das Abzeichen der Hunter aufblitzte versperrte mir den Weg. Mit einem Ruck riß ich die Maschine herum und brachte sie zum Stehen. Zwischen mir und den Huntern befanden sich gerade noch zwei Meter Distanz. Entnervt setzte ich den Helm ab und stützte mich auf den Lenker.

"Was wollt ihr von mir?" Ihre Gesichter zeigten ein satanisches Grinsen als sie antworteten.

"Was schon?" OK, warum habe ich überhaupt gefragt? Entnervt stieg ich von der Harley und verstaute den Helm wieder unter dem Sitz. Allerdings war ich ziemlich überrascht hinter einer Häuserecke ein mir wohlbekanntes Knurren zu vernehmen. Hatte ich ihm nicht gesagt er soll auf Kira uns Setsuna aufpassen?

"Euch ist schon klar, das ihr keine Chance habt oder?" Sie ließen sich keineswegs davon beeindrucken, das mich ihre Gegenwart so wenig kümmerte. 

"Das bleibt abzuwarten." Moment! Diese aufgeblasene Stimme kenne ich doch. Tja, und wie nicht anders zu erwarten schwebte in diesem Moment Silberköpfchen vor seine Untergebenen und mit ihm noch mal gut zwanzig von der Sorte. Dieses Mal meinen sie es also wirklich ernst. Na schön. Bringen wir es also zu ende.

"Ihr habt keine Chance." Wissend grinste er mich an und lud mich an seiner Handbewegung zu folgen. Wo auch immer sie sich bisher versteckt hatten urplötzlich tauchte aus jeder noch so kleinen Versenkung ein Engel auf. 

"Wie du siehst neige ich nicht dazu dich zu unterschätzen." Lässig lehnte ich mich gegen die Harley. Egal wie viele es auch sind, sie habe keine Chance. Nicht jetzt wo meine Kräfte voll erwacht sind.

"Nett. Sind das alles Hunter?" Meine Ruhe irritierte ihn nicht im Geringsten. 

"Ja, fühl dich geehrt. Nur für dich haben sich alle Hunter, die jemals existiert haben hier versammelt." Das ist wirklich beeindruckend. Gleichzeitig bedeutet es aber auch, das sich hier noch wesentlich mehr Engel verbargen als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte.

"Du fühlst dich ziemlich sicher, was?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

"Es ist doch fast dieselbe Situation wie vor kurzem in Yetzirah, oder? Du versteckst dich hinter deinen Leuten weil du einen Kampf mit mir fürchtest." 

"Mach mich besser nicht wütend!" Als wenn ich das jemals tun würde.

"Sonst was?" Ich konnte sehen wir er damit kämpfte seine Wut nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. 

"Fordere es lieber nicht heraus!" Sein mühsamer Kampf um Beherrschung brachte mich zum Lachen. 

"Dasselbe gilt für dich." Mit einem Fingerschnippen sorgte ich dafür das sich mein Verbündeter aus seinem Versteck wagte. Allein der Anblick reichte aus um bei einigen Engeln erste Panik auszulösen. Cees wahre Gestalt ist aber auch eindrucksvoll. Eine riesige schwarze Bestie mit rubinroten Augen. Sanft schob sich seine Schnauze an meine Schulter und ich legte behutsam eine Hand darauf.

"Nur ruhig Blut, du bekommst deine Chance." Sämtliche der Engel sahen mich an als würde ihnen zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben klar werden mit welchen Mächten sie sich hier eigentlich anlegten. 

"Das ist ein Trick! Sie will euch reinlegen!" Silberköpfchen ist ja richtig niedlich wenn er sich aufregt. 

"Hörst du? Er meint du wärst ein Trick." Als Antwort gab er ein leises Knurren von sich. Lange werde ich ihn nicht mehr zurückhalten können, aber das will ich auch gar nicht. 

"Hört mal Jungs.Ich finde es ja wirklich klasse das ihr euren Job so ernst nehmt, aber mal so ganz unter uns, habt ihr eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon mit was ihr euch hier anlegt?" Keiner von ihnen reagierte.

"Sicher, ihr wißt das ich etwas bin was ihr Hunter schon seit Jahrhunderten jagt, aber hat euch irgend jemand auch nur ein einziges Mal erklärt warum?" Wieder kam keinerlei Reaktion nur Silberköpfchen sah ganz danach aus als wüßte er wovon ich sprach.

"Um es kurz zu machen ich habe ohne Probleme ein ganzes Heer Engel vernichtet und so als nette Zugabe ein Tal, das komplett besiedelt war dem Erdboden gleichgemacht." Das ich weder stolz auf diese Leistung war noch was dazu geführt hatte ging sie herzlich wenig an. Wie erwartet wurden sie unsicher. Nur wenige von ihnen schienen unbeeindruckt. Zeit die Sache zu beenden. 

"Aber ich will fair sein. Da man euch nichts davon erzählt hat gebe ich euch eine allerletzte Chance euer Leben zu retten. Zieht euch zurück wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist. Cerberus wird sich nicht mehr allzu lange zurückhalten lassen." Nutzt diese Chance. Ich bitte euch, nutzt sie!

"Nein, wir werden uns nicht zurück ziehen! Du bist unsere Beute." Im Gegensatz zu allen Anderen wirkte Silberköpfchen so als wüßte er das dies die letzte Chance war die er jemals bekommen würde um mich zu erwischen. Allerdings schien der Rest von ihnen sich ernsthafte Gedanken um das Gesagte zu machen. Leider kamen sie zu dem Schluß, das sie nicht auf mich zu hören brauchten. Es ist eine Schande das sie ihr Leben so leichtfertig wegwerfen, aber sie haben ihre Chance gehabt. Heute endet die Jagd. 

"Ihr laßt mir also keine andere Wahl." Statt einer Antwort bezogen sie Angriffsposition. Ich flüsterte Cee kurz ins Ohr, das Silberköpfchen mir gehörte und wendete mich dann erneut an meine Gegner.

"Ich hatte euch gewarnt. Cerberus sie gehören dir. Dieses Mal halte ich dich nicht zurück" Mit einem lauten Knurren machte er einen Schritt vorwärts, während sich in diversen Gesichtern das nackte Entsetzen spiegelte. 

"Jag sie! Jag sie solange wie es dir Spaß macht und dann töte sie!" Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Wie ein schwarzer Blitz sprang er zwischen seine Beute und zerstreute sie in alle Winde. Ich konnte mir sicher sein, das nicht einer dieser Engel diese Begegnung überleben würde. Warum? Warum haben sie nicht auf mich gehört? Vollkommen gelähmt vor Entsetzen starrte Silberköpfchen mich an. 

"Was denn? Hast du etwa wirklich vergessen zu was ich fähig bin?" Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich zu einer haßerfüllten Maske als er mich angriff. Also los, beenden wir es ein für alle Mal! Noch ehe er mich erreichte entfaltete ich meine Schwingen und stob in die Wolken davon. Ich wollte ihn soweit wie möglich von Cee weglocken und zur Rede stellen. Er ist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der mir mehr darüber erzählen konnte was damals passiert war und warum sich die Hunter eingemischt hatten. Außerdem interessierte es mich wie er es geschafft hatte so lange zu überleben. Sein Haß auf mich muß überwältigend sein und ich bin gespannt zu erfahren was der Grund dafür ist. 

"Verdammt! Hör endlich auf vor mir wegzulaufen!" Ich wendete kurz den Blick um die Entfernung zwischen uns abschätzen zu können. Noch war er keine Gefahr.

"Warum sollte ich? Es ist doch klar, wer diesen Kampf gewinnt." 

"Du wirst niemals eine Chance haben!" Oh, er klingt ja wirklich überzeugt von dem was er sagt. Schade nur, das er sich irrt. Er kann mich nicht besiegen. 

"Du wirst für das was du uns angetan hast büßen!" Ich bremste meinen Flug ab und musterte ihn eisig.

"Was ich euch angetan habe?! Warum fragst du dich nicht was mir angetan wurde?! Meinst du ich wäre freiwillig zu dem geworden was ich bin? Ich wollte doch nur in Frieden leben." 

"Du hättest niemals geboren werden dürfen!" Er forderte mich mit seinem Schwert heraus und ich nahm an. Das silberne Klirren des Metalls halte durch den Himmel. Ich spürte in jedem Schlag wie sich meine angestaute Wut nach und nach ihren Weg bahnte. 

"Wer gibt dir das Recht darüber zu entscheiden?! In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich nichts anderes getan als mich um die zu kümmern die ich liebe! Ich habe niemals auch nur eine Fliege ein Haar gekrümmt und dann kommt ihr plötzlich nach Assia und zerstört alles was mir je lieb und teuer gewesen ist!" Er war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt meine Attacke abzuwehren und schaffte es nicht mehr zu antworten. Allerdings zeigten seine Augen deutlich, das er mir nicht ein einziges Wort glaubte. Verdammt noch mal! Was ist so falsch daran einfach in Ruhe und Frieden leben zu wollen?! Was ist so falsch daran, wenn man glücklich ist?

"Wirklich ihr Hunter seid das Letzte! Weißt du eigentlich wieviele meiner Freunde nur wegen euch gestorben sind?! Wer gibt euch das Recht über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden?" Wieder klirrten unsere Schwerter gegeneinander und dieses Mal mußte ich ihm nach oben ausweichen. Leider war ich dabei nicht halb so vorsichtig wie ich es hätte sein müssen und so erwischte er mich schließlich mit einer Energiesalve im Rücken. Ich konnte den Sturz nicht mehr verhindern und war heilfroh das er darüber ebenso überrascht war wie ich. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete ich auf dem Boden und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig mein Schwert hochzureißen um einen erneuten Angriff abzuwehren. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte mir die Kehle zerteilt. Puh, wenigstens ist jetzt wieder Abstand zwischen uns. Silberköpfchen ist besser als ich dachte. Mühsam rappelte ich wieder auf und parierte seinen Angriff. 

"Gib doch endlich auf. Du hast keine Chance." Er reagierte nicht sondern griff weiter an. Langsam wird die Sache brenzlig. Ich floh nach oben um ihm nicht noch mehr Raum für seine Angriffe zu liefern.

"Shao-san?" Was?! Habe ich mich gerade verhört. Während ich Silberköpfchens Angriff abwehrte gelang es mir einen Blick hinter mich zu werfen. Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Dort unten standen sowohl Sara als auch Raphael und ein weiterer Engel. Moment mal! Dieses flammenrote Haar kenne ich doch. Oh man, das ist Michael! Was wollen die denn hier?

"Sara-chan?! Was zum Geier machst du hier?" Die Antwort bekam ich nicht mit, da mich mein Gegner voll und ganz in Anspruch nahm. 

"Freunde von dir?" Mit einem Konter brachte ich zwischen uns etwas Abstand.

"Wüßte nicht was dich das angeht!" 

"Wenn das so ist." Er grinste mich selbstzufrieden an bevor er eine Energiesalve in Saras Richtung schleuderte. Ich schaffte es gerade so eben sie abzublocken. Leider konnte ich dadurch seinen nächsten Angriff nicht abwehren und sein Schwert bohrte sich tief durch meine rechte Schulter. Mit einem Aufschrei ließ ich mein Schwert fallen. 

"Ich sagte dir doch, das du verlieren wirst." Mit einer verächtlichen Bewegung zog er das Schwert aus meiner Schulter und schleuderte mich zu Boden. Die Knochen in meinem rechten Arm konnten den Sturz nicht abfangen und zumindest einer davon brach. Mühsam versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, aber mit nur einem Arm erwies sich das mehr als schwierig. Ich hatte wesentlich mehr abbekommen als vermutet und den gesamten rechten Arm konnte ich vergessen. Es würde Stunden dauern bis er wieder so weit geheilt war, das ich ihn zumindest wieder bewegen konnte. Triumphierend landete mein Gegner vor mir und setzte einen Fuß auf mein Schwert. 

"Schade, ich dachte du würdest länger durchhalten." Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen schleuderte er sein Schwert in meine Richtung, dem ich gerade so ausweichen konnte und hob dann meine Waffe vom Boden auf. 

"Sieh es positiv, wenigstens wirst du durch dein eigenes Schwert sterben." Oh ja, bitte versuch es. Du wirst dein blaues Wunder erleben. Mit einem leichten Fußtritt beförderte er mich auf den Rücken. 

"Einfach lächerlich wie leicht es schließlich war mit dir fertig zu werden. Man muß nur deine Freunde bedrohen und schon wirst du nachlässig." 

"Idiot!" Sein Gesicht bot einen so herrlich komischen Anblick das ich unwillkürlich Lachen mußte. Das heißt bis mir plötzlich einfiel wo ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck schon mal gesehen hatte. 

"Stirb endlich!" Er hob das Schwert an und wollte es mit viel Schwung in meine Brust rammen. 

"Raguel! Nein! Laß es fallen!" Aber es war bereits zu spät. Die Klinge hatte meine Brust fast erreicht und in diesem Moment erfuhr mein Gegner was es bedeutet mich mit meiner eigenen Waffe anzugreifen. Die Waffe wendete sich komplett gegen ihn. Seine Astralkräfte wurden absorbiert und dann mit der doppelten Dosierung auf ihn zurückgeschleudert. Sein Aufschrei war ebenso überrascht wie schmerzvoll. Ohne Rücksicht auf meine Verletzungen zu nehmen richtete ich mich auf und versuchte ihm die Waffe zu entwinden. Er schleuderte mich weg noch ehe ich ihn überhaupt berührt hatte.

"Verdammt Raguel laß das Schwert los!" Mit einem qualvollen Wimmern sank er schließlich in sich zusammen und ließ endlich die Waffe los. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Er würde nicht überleben, dafür war er nicht mehr stark genug. 

"Du bist ein solcher Idiot! Weißt du das?" Ich kroch zu ihm und zog seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß.

"Suru?" Die Schwäche seiner Stimme trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Warum ist er nur ein Hunter geworden? Warum?

"Wer denn sonst du Dümmerchen?" 

"Wieso hast du ihn getötet?" Er sah mich gequält an. 

"Suru, warum mußtest du ausgerechnet ihn töten?" 

"Wen? Raguel, wen soll ich getötet haben?" Es muß ihm wirklich viel bedeuten wenn er dafür zu den Huntern übergelaufen ist. 

"Ezechiel." Entsetzt sah ich ihn an.

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte einen meiner Freunde getötet?" 

"Aber ich habe es doch selber gesehen. Du hast ihr Lager zerstört und dann.... und dann..." Sein Körper zuckte unter einem Hustenanfall zusammen. Ich erinnerte mich. Er ist dieser junge Engel gewesen, den ich damals habe entkommen lassen um ihn später zu töten. Der Schock den er in diesem Augenblick erlitten hatte muß unvorstellbar gewesen sein. 

"Sie haben mir seine Leiche gezeigt und sagten du wärst es gewesen." Behutsam strich ich ihm die Tränen aus den Augen. Deshalb ist sein Haar also weiß. Das Grauen das er an diesem Tag miterlebt hatte war mehr gewesen als er verkraften konnte. 

"Du bist so ein kleiner dummer Engel. Weißt du das?" Mit stockender Stimme erzählte ich ihm was damals wirklich passiert war und ich konnte sehen wie dieses Wissen ihn nach und nach mit Entsetzten erfüllte.

"Oh mein Gott, was habe ich getan? Suru was habe ich nur getan?"

"Schon gut. Du mußt dir deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen." Er klammerte sich an meinen Arm.

"Nein, ich hätte ihnen nicht glauben dürfen. Ich hätte ihnen niemals glauben dürfen. Ich hätte wissen müssen das du uns niemals verraten würdest. Sie hätten niemals erfahren dürfen wo er sich versteckt. Ich hätte es ihnen nicht sagen dürfen...." Er stand kurz davor das Bewußtsein zu verlieren, aber ich ahnte furchtbares.

"Raguel, was? Was hättest du ihnen nicht sagen dürfen." Mühsam öffnete er seine Augen.

"Sein Versteck. Ich hätte Remiriel nicht verraten dürfen." Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Er hat es getan? Wegen ihm hatten sie es geschafft Remiriel zu fangen? Meine gesamte Kraft wich aus mir, als mir klar wurde was das bedeutete.

"Suru? Suru!" Aber es ist egal! So sehr es auch schmerzt. Es ist egal! Nichts kann mehr irgend etwas daran ändern, das alle diejenigen gestorben sind, die du liebst. Er kann nichts dafür! Er ist ebenso ein Opfer wie du!

"Bitte verzeih mir, ich war so dumm... so unendlich dumm..." Alles in mir krampfte sich zusammen wenn ich daran dachte was die Hunter mir angetan hatten, aber ich verstand ihn. Ich verstand ihn wahrscheinlich besser als er auch nur ahnte. Es tut mir so leid! Raguel-chan das tut mir alles so unendlich leid. Ich hätte dir all das so gerne erspart. Wäre ich nicht gewesen... dann hättet ihr vielleicht glücklich werden können.

"Keine Angst Raguel, ich bin bei dir." Sein Kopf drückte sich enger an meinen Bauch. Seine Tränen perlten an dem dunklen Leder ab und hinterließen kleine Sterne, die im Sonnenlicht funkelten.

"Es tut mir alles so leid." Er krümmte sich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Zärtlich strich ich über sein Haar und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Es schmerzte mich zu sehen, das seine langen Haare auf die er immer so stolz gewesen ist nicht mehr da waren. Warum habe ich ihn nicht direkt erkannt als wir uns das erste Mal gegenüber standen? Warum erst jetzt?

"Ist schon gut mein Kleiner. Ist schon gut." Sein Körper entspannte sich etwas und er begann langsam sich aufzulösen. Zögernd griff er nach meiner Hand.

"Suru ich habe Angst." 

"Das mußt du nicht. Alles wird gut werden." Sanft führte ich seine Hand zu meinen Lippen und hauchte einen Kuß darauf. Ein Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht als er für immer die Augen schloß und sein Körper sich in einer Säule aus Lichtpunkten verlor.

"Alles wird gut werden Raguel-chan, ganz sicher." Ich sah seiner Seele hinterher wie sie das Tor zum Hades erreichte und dahinter verschwand. Seine Seele würde ihren Weg zu den anderen finden und vielleicht war es ihm dann endlich vergönnt glücklich zu sein. Warum nur? Warum tut es dann so weh? Ein warmer, dunkler Mantel legte sich um meine Schultern. Ein letzter Rest Wärme von seinem vorherigen Träger sorgte für ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Geborgenheit. 

*Shao-san?* Die sanfte dunkle Stimme würde ich unter Tausenden erkennen. Sie klang direkt in meinem Kopf wieder und auch wenn ich nicht wußte was der Hellsgate Guardian hier zu suchen hatte, so war doch dankbar für seine Anwesenheit. Schluchzend drehte ich mich um und ließ meinen Tränen an seiner Brust freien Lauf. Sanft fuhr er durch meine Haare und hielt mich solange fest bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. Ich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. 

Erst als ich mir sicher war, das meine Fassung wieder hatte löste ich mich von ihm und versank für einen kurzen Moment in dem tiefen Grün seiner Augen. 

"Danke." Er lächelte leicht als er mir aufhalf. Mit einen unmutigen Knurren stellte ich fest, das ich meinen rechten Arm immer noch nicht gebrauchen konnte. 

*Bist du dir sicher, das es dir wieder gut geht?* Sein besorgter Blick war mehr als ich im Moment ertragen konnte. Zu sehr erinnerte er mich an Remiriel.

"Nein. Uriel, es wird mir nie gut gehen, aber für den Augenblick ist alles in Ordnung." Diese Antwort schien im zu genügen.

"Kümmerst du dich um seine Seele? Er wird einen Freund brauchen." Verständnisvoll sah er mich an, bevor er einen Arm um meine Schulter legte. 

*Du machst dir immer noch mehr Sorgen um deine Freunde als um dich selbst. Du solltest wirklich auf dich aufpassen.* Bei ihm hieß das soviel wie ja. 

*Komm, ich denke du brauchst eine Pause.* Resigniert schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich muß weiter." Vorsichtig löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und hob mein Schwert auf. Wie viel Leid hat diese Klinge schon verursacht und wie oft hat sie mich schon beschützt? Auf diese Frage werde ich wohl niemals eine Antwort erhalten. 

"Was ist hier eigentlich los?!" Noch ehe mich der aufgebrachte Michael erreichen konnte stellte sich Uriel schützend vor mich. 

*Bitte Michael.* Es sah nicht so aus als wäre dieser bereit auf ihn zu hören. 

"MIKA-CHAN!" Das reichte. Augenblicklich erstarrte der allseits gefürchtete Engel des Feuers in mitten seiner Bewegung. 

"Raphael!" Sein Zorn schien sich nun auf einen ziemlich gelangweilten Raphael zu richten. Mühsam verbiß ich mir das Lachen. Es war einfach zu komisch wie sich Michael in einem Streitgespräch mit ihm versuchte. 

"Shao-san bist du in Ordnung?" Irritiert sah ich Sara an. 

"Ja sicher." Zögernd streckte sie eine Hand aus um nach mir zu greifen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, das sich mich nicht sehen konnte. Ihr Blick war genauso leer wie der von Zaphikel. Sie war blind. Ich ließ mein Schwert fallen und griff mit meiner linken Hand nach ihr.

"Sara-chan, was zur Hölle haben sie dir angetan?!" Überrascht über meine Reaktion wich sie einen kleinen Schritt zurück. 

"Bitte Sara-chan, wer hat dir das angetan?" Ein fester Griff löste meinen Hand von ihrem Arm und im nächsten Augenblick schrie ich auf. Irgend jemand fand es anscheinend tierisch witzig mir meinen rechten Arm noch einmal brechen zu wollen. Mit einer Seitwärtsdrehung befreite ich mich davon und hob mein Schwert wieder auf. 

*Das wird glaube ich nicht nötig sein, oder Raphael?* Ein verächtliches Schnauben gepaart mit einem, das hat man nun davon wenn man helfen will war die einzige Antwort die Uriel erhielt. Zögernd senkte ich mein Schwert wieder. Da Uriels Blick immer noch tadelnd auf mir lag ließ ich es schließlich ganz verschwinden. 

"Shao-san geht es dir wirklich gut?" Sara-chan wirkte vollkommen verwirrt. Kein Wunder sie konnte ja nicht sehen was um sie herum vorging. 

"Mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen Sara-chan. Erzähl mir lieber was mit dir passiert ist." Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten Räuspern machte Uriel sich bemerkbar und erinnerte Raphael an eine Abmachung. Erst als Raphael bereits neben dem leblosen Körper von Setsuna kniete dämmerte es mir was hier vor sich ging. Uriel sorgte dafür das Raphael ihn ins Leben zurückholte. Aber wieso? Warum ist Raphael bereit dazu? Und wie kommt Setsuna überhaupt hierher? Ich denke der liegt in der Hölle. Ein Blick über die nähere Umgebung zeigte mir den Grund. Das gesamte Gebiet war von einem Bannkreis umschlossen den einzig und allein Uriel wieder aufheben konnte. Hineinzukommen war leicht, aber hinaus würde man nur mit der ausdrücklichen Genehmigung des Engels der Erde kommen. Gar nicht mal schlecht, er hat sie reingelegt. Erstaunlich, er wirkt gar nicht so. Niemand würde bei ihm solche Hinterlist vermuten. Anerkennend sah ich meinen alten Lehrmeister an. Er fing meinen Blick auf und lächelte leicht bevor er mich mit einer Handbewegung einlud mich neben ihn zu stellen. Dankbar nahm ich an. Hatte ich so doch Gelegenheit mich unauffällig an seine Schulter zu lehnen und meine momentane Schwäche zu kaschieren. Leider schlug Raphaels erster Wiederbelebungsversuch fehl, da in der isolierten Dimension seine Kräfte nicht ganz so funktionierten wie sie sollten. Erst als Sara eingriff und unbewußt einen Teil ihrer Kräfte aktivierte gelang es. Uriel erklärte mir noch während ich fasziniert dem Schauspiel folgte, das Sara die Wiedergeburt von Jibril dem Wasserengel war. Leider ignorierte sie diese Tatsache und einzig aus diesem Grund konnte sie nicht sehen. Sobald sie sich ihre wahre Identität akzeptierte würde sich dieses Problem von allein lösen. Das Problem an dieser Stelle war, das Sara nach Setsunas Behandlung ohnmächtig wurde und fast im selben Augenblick irgend etwas in den Bannkreis eindrang. Noch dazu etwas verdammt Mächtiges und Michael stand genau in dessen Weg. 

"Kleiner! Paß auf!" Ehe er Zeit hat sich darüber aufzuregen, das ich ihn Kleiner nannte hatte ich ihn schon zu Boden gestoßen und zog einen Bannkreis um uns herum. Das würde uns wenigstens für den Augenblick retten. Lange werde ich ihn allerdings nicht aufrecht erhalten können. 

*Was für ein Wesen hat solche Macht?* Die Antwort darauf kannte ich auch nicht, aber ich war überrascht eine weitere Stimme zu vernehmen, die ich kannte. 

"Die Dimension hält nicht mehr lange! Rückzug, sofort!" Was macht Katou hier?! Ich denke der ist tot. 

"WAAAAS?!" Oh ha, Michael klingt ja richtig begeistert. 

"Du hast mich nur benutzt, um deinen Arsch zu retten?! Das Merk ich mir, Uriel!" Bei dem zusätzlichen Ansturm durch seine Kräfte geriet mein Bannkreis ganz schön ins Wanken. Lange wird der nicht mehr halten. 

"Er hat recht, Uriel! Das wird kein kleiner Gefallen!" Gut, Raphael kümmert sich um Sara und Katou um Setsuna. Wenn ich den Bann jetzt langsam löse dürfte eigentlich nichts passieren. 

*Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!* Ich weiß nicht ob Uriel wußte was ich vorhatte, aber er half mir unbewußt als ich den Kreis löste in dem er seinen eigenen noch einmal kurz verstärkte. Keuchend machte ich einen Schritt rückwärts. Ich bin stärker angeschlagen als ich dachte. Wird Zeit sich um die Wunden zu kümmern. 

"Hey! Wieso pennt er immer noch?! Sein Herz schlägt doch wieder!" Was?! Setsuna ist immer noch nicht wach?! Kein Wunder, das Katou so besorgt klingt.

*Er hätte längst aufwachen sollen. Seine Seele muß sich in seinem Unterbewußtsein verkrochen haben. Wenn er nicht bald aufwacht ist alles aus.* Fassungslos starrte ich Uriel an. Ist das sein Ernst?! Der Kleine hat all das vielleicht umsonst erlitten?! Kann man ihm nicht irgendwie einen Tritt oder etwas ähnliches verpassen? Es war vielleicht kein Tritt, aber Saras flehende Stimme reichte aus um ihn von den Toten zu erwecken. Typisch Setsuna immer braucht er eine extra Einladung. Allerdings ist er keine Minute zu spät wach geworden. Es gelang ihm gerade so den Angriff auf Uriels Bannkreis abzuwehren. Damit hat er uns allen die Haut gerettet. Na ja, von Raphael und Michael einmal abgesehen, die zusammen mit Sara bereits kunstvoll den Rückzug angetreten hatten. Wäre Raphael nicht gewesen hätte sich Sara ohne zu Zögern aus ihrer sicheren Zuflucht in das Chaos um uns herum gestürzt.

"Bleib wo du bist! Die Blase ist instabil! Wer weiß, wo du hingeschleudert wirst!" Hör sich den einer an. Unser kleiner Jungspund lernt langsam aber sicher Verantwortung zu übernehmen. 

"SARA!! Ich komme bald nach! Versprochen!" Der hat gut reden er hat doch keine Ahnung was sie in den Himmeln erwartet.

"Vertrau mir! Und warte auf mich!" Als wenn das so einfach wäre wenn sie Sevothtarte in die Quere kommt kann er froh sein wenn sie überlebt. Verdammt! Er kann sie doch nicht einfach so sich selbst überlassen!

"Hörst du?! Und fang mir ja nichts mit einem anderen Typen an!" Du verfluchter Idiot! Hast du denn keine Ahnung welchen Gefahren du sie damit aussetzt. 

"OK...!" Saras Antwort war tränenerstickt und auch wenn es ein nicht zu verzeihender Fehler ist ich kann sie nicht allein gehen lassen. Uriel bemerkte meinen Blick und nickte leicht. Noch ehe die Dimensionen um uns ganz zusammenbrachen schoß ich nach oben und durchbrach Raphaels Bannkreis. 

"Was zum Henker willst du denn hier?!" Ich segnete Michael mit einem vernichtenden Blick ehe ich noch einmal nach unten sah. Uriel winkte mir zu während sich hinter ihm eine dunkle Gestalt materialisierte. Sein Fell war über und über mit Blut verschmiert, aber es war deutlich genug zu sehen, das es nicht sein eigenes war. 

"Cee! Was immer auch passiert paß mir auf diese zwei Vollidioten auf!" Danach schlugen die Dimensionen über uns zusammen und ich mußte mich darauf verlassen das Raphael wußte wie man einen Dimensionstunnel richtig benutzte. Während wir unterwegs waren hatte er natürlich genügend Gelegenheit mich mit unzähligen Fragen zu bombardieren. Wäre Sara-chan nicht gewesen hätte er wohl stundenlang so weitergemacht, aber sie bestand darauf das er mich in Ruhe ließ und sich erst einmal um meinen Wunden kümmerte. Erstaunlicherweise hörte er sogar auf sie. Fragend sah ich Michael an, der mit den Schultern zuckte. Scheinbar wird er aus diesem Verhalten ebenso wenig schlau wie ich. Selbstverständlich durfte ich mir dafür von Raphael eine Triade anhören was meinen Leichtsinn in Bezug auf Verletzungen und der Behauptung es würde mir gut gehen, anging. Nur war mir das wesentlich angenehmer als seine Fragerei. Während er sich meinen rechten Arm vornahm hatte Sara-chan genügend Zeit mir zu erzählen wie sie in die Begleitung dieser beiden Engel gekommen war und ich mußte nicht mehr als einmal lachen. Als ich mir vorstellte wie sie einen auf verruchter Vamp machte nur um Raphael zu verführen. Noch besser war allerdings die Tatsache, das er fast drauf reingefallen wäre. Michael kommentierte das ganze dann noch derart bissig, das ich einfach nicht mehr konnte.

"Hey, halt gefälligst still!" Eine Entschuldigung glucksend rang ich um meine Beherrschung. Es gelang mir wenigstens so halbwegs wieder Fassung zu gewinnen. 

"So, das wär's dann erstmal. Ich denke der Rest dürfte von allein heilen." Vorsichtig zog Raphael seine Hand zurück.

"Danke." Prüfend beugte und streckte ich den Arm etwas, während ich meine Hand dabei schloß und öffnete. Es zog zwar hier und da noch ein bißchen, aber ansonsten war er wieder ganz in Ordnung. Auch meine Schulter war wieder topfit.

"Sag mal Schwester, wieso bist du uns eigentlich nach?" Der drohende Unterton in Michaels Stimme jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Es war nur viel zu gut bekannt über was für ein Temperament der Feuerengel verfügte und ich hatte nicht vor es kennenzulernen. 

"Meinst du ernsthaft ich würde Sara-chan mit euch beiden alleine lassen?" Sein Blick striff vielsagend über Raphael bevor er anerkennend nickte. Puh, noch mal Glück gehabt. 

"Aber irgendwo habe ich dich schon mal gesehen." Ich war gerade dabei den Ärmel meines Overalls wieder herunter zurollen und hoffte inständig, das er nicht gemerkt hatte wie ich kurz zusammenzuckte. Wenn ihm jetzt einfällt wer ich bin können wir diesen Dimensionstunnel vergessen. 

"Ja sicher, du bist doch diese Tante, die immer so komische Lieder über Engel singt. " Tante?! Komische Lieder?! Kleiner, gleich wird es hier gefährlich für dich.

"Mika-chan!" 

"Reg dich ab Raphi. Ich mag die Band. Endlich mal jemand, der uns Engel nicht so verkitscht sieht wie der Rest der Menschheit und außerdem stimmt einiges von dem was sie sagen. Unsere hohen Tiere sind ja wohl kaum so sauber wie sie aussehen." Na sieh mal einer an. Der Kleine ist ja richtig clever. OK, er hat vielleicht eine merkwürdige Art sich auszudrücken, aber an sich ist er gar nicht so übel. Wieso sind wir damals eigentlich nicht mit seinen Schülern klargekommen?

"HEY! Jetzt hab ich's!" Oh man, bitte nicht! Diese Brüllerei ist ja furchtbar.

"Dir hab ich diesen Ärger zu verdanken gehabt!" Sein Schwert klebte unter meiner Kehle und außer mir hatte wohl keiner eine Ahnung worum es ging. Ich glaube ich erinnere mich langsam wieder was das Problem war. 

"Du und dieser merkwürdige Typ, ihr habt doch damals diesen Aufstand angezettelt und meine Schüler vermöbelt, oder?" Oh man, hoffentlich ist mein Gesichtsausdruck jetzt überzeugend. Bitte!

"Mika-chan, Mika-chan. Sie ist ein Mensch, wie soll das gehen?" Augenblicklich für der Feuerengel herum. 

"Nenn mich nicht Mika-chan! Und außerdem hatte sie vorhin jawohl Flügel, oder hab ich mich da verguckt?" Abwehrend hob Raphael die Hände und schob die Schwertspitze lächelnd von seiner Kehle. 

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher, das es dafür eine Erklärung gibt, oder Shao-san?" Ich segnete ihn mit einem Blick der Vernichtung. Er glaubt doch wohl nicht wirklich, das ich ihm jetzt antworte, oder?

"Shao-san unser Schutzengel!" 

"WAS?" Das Sara so etwas behauptete überraschte nicht nur mich. Auch Michael und Raphael waren reiflich aus der Fassung.

"Ja, sie ist Setsunas und mein Schutzengel."

03-06-25 

__

Next: Part 22 – Renewed meeting in Yetzirah

Defuncion@gmx.de

Gebt es ruhig zu damit hat jetzt keiner gerechnet ^.^

Das nächste Kapitel wird noch besser. Endlich trifft Shao Rosiel und Catan wieder. Ach ja, das wird schön... dumdium...

He, he und wie gemerkt haben werdet konnte ich dieses Mal nicht wiederstehen und habe mich an den klassischen Opern-Arien gütlich gehalten. Die Arien stammen beide aus der Oper Die Zauberflöte von Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart und zwar einmal die 4. Arie gesungen von der Königin der Nacht, als ihre Tochter Pamina von Sarastro entführt wurde und sie Pamino bittet diese zu befreien, sowie die 14. Arie ebenfalls gesungen von der Königin der Nacht, als sich herausstellt, das Pamina Sarastro nicht töten kann/ will/ wird (sucht euch einfach was aus ^^). Na gut, und so ganz nebenbei paßten sowohl Text als auch Musik mal wieder so gut in diese Situation, das ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. Mal so ganz nebenbei, wir wußten doch alle, das Luzifer eine kleine Schwäche für Mozart hat, oder?

Äh und leider habe ich im letzten Kapitel einen kleinen Fehler gemacht. Ich habe Asmodis geschrieben, wo es eigentlich Asmodeus hätte sein müssen. Tut mir wirklich leid! 

Bin schon gespannt was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet. Haltet euch nicht zurück! Ich freue mich schon auf euere Antworten. Außerdem würde mich interessieren welche Szenen/ Charas euch bisher am Besten gefallen haben, damit ich schon mal weiß ab wann ich auswandern muß, wenn ich dies oder jenes schreibe ^^

Und irgendwann schaffe ich es vielleicht endlich auch mal das ganze Bildmaterial online zu stellen, was sich hier im Laufe der Zeit so angesammelt hat. (Kann sich nur noch um Jahre handeln S )


	23. Part 22

03-07-25

**__**

Love of an angel

Part 22

__

Renewed meeting in Yetzirah

"SCHUTZENGEL?!" Mein Trommelfell begann zu protestieren. Michaels Lautstärke suchte aber auch ihresgleichen. Allerdings ist seine Reaktion wohl kaum verwunderlich. Die Behauptung von Sara-chan hat ja selbst mich umgehauen. Wie kommt sie überhaupt auf den Schwachsinn zu behaupten ich sei ihr Schutzengel? Ein Schutzengel? Ausgerechnet ich ?!

"Hör mal Schwester, sie ist so ziemlich alles aber bestimmt nicht dein gottverdammter Schutzengel!" Hört, hört.

"Mika-chan laß sofort Jibril in Ruhe!" Raphaels rasches Einschreiten verhinderte das irgend jemand ernsthaft handgreiflich werden konnte. Obwohl ich nicht glaube, das Michael wirklich vor hatte Sara zu verletzten. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie lediglich einschüchtern. Trotzdem wäre ich bereit gewesen notfalls einzugreifen, da Saras Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich deutlich zeigte, daß Michaels Einschüchterungsversuch auch hervorragend geklappt hatte. 

"Außerdem beleidigt man den Herrn nicht." Bitte?! Das wäre mir jetzt aber ganz neu. Soweit ich weiß kann man seit Jahrhunderten über unseren 'Herrn' behaupten was man will, ohne das es irgendwelche Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, aber okay es sind Engel.

"Ach was, der Alte ist schon ewig nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Wenn ihm was nicht paßt, dann kann er sich ja melden." Sichtlich beleidigt setzte sich Michael in eine Ecke des Bannkreises der uns durch die Dimensionen führte. Sieht so aus als würden wir die Sache aus sitzen müssen, na gut. Halbwegs entspannt ließ ich mich genau gegenüber von ihm nieder. Er musterte mich eisig. Oh ha, anscheinend ist er immer noch sauer. 

"Du bist nie im Leben ein Schutzengel!" Ganz schön feindselig der Kleine. Irgendwie werde ich das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, das er mich nicht sonderlich mag. OK zugegeben, er hat hundertprozentig recht mit dem was er sagt, aber das werde ich ihm garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden. Immerhin habe ich vor in einem Stück in Yetzirah anzukommen und nicht in Einzelteilen.

"Ach ja? Und wie wird so ein Knirps wie du Feuerengel?" Wie war das noch gleich? Ich wollte heil in Yetzirah ankommen? 

"Hast du mich gerade Knirps genannt?" Tja, ich schätze, das kann ich jetzt getrost vergessen. Aber wenn wir schon unsere Gesundheit gefährden, dann bitte schön auch direkt richtig. 

"Du solltest vielleicht mal deine Ohren untersuchen lassen."

"Wie bitte?!"

"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden Kleiner." Falls es noch niemand gemerkt haben sollte, ich bin gerade das, was man im allgemeinen als lebensmüde bezeichnen würde. Ich lege mich mit dem impulsivsten und wohl auch gefährlichsten der vier Erzengel an und das macht mir auch noch einen Heidenspaß. Irgendwie ganz schön krank

"KLEINER?!" Michaels Gesichtsfarbe hatte inzwischen einen ungesunden Purpurton angenommen wodurch das Drachentattoo auf seiner linken Wange fast komplett schwarz wirkte. Mühsam unterdrückte ich ein Kichern. Sein Gesicht war fast genauso rot wie seine Haare. 

"Ähm, du Shao ich glaube das ist keine so gute Idee." Vorsichtig zupfte Sara an meinem Ärmel um mich davon abzuhalten dieses Spielchen noch weiter zu betreiben. Dabei macht es so unheimlich viel Spaß. Ich amüsiere mich prächtig. (Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Völlig lebensmüde!)

"Nur keine Panik er wird mir schon nichts tun." Eher anders herum. Siegessicher lächelte ich mein Gegenüber an. Schließlich weiß er nicht mit wem er sich hier anlegt. Ähm, Moment mal! Sollte das nicht eigentlich ein Geheimnis bleiben?

"Du Verdammte- !" Was auch immer er auf mich loslassen wollte es verpuffte in einer netten, kleinen Dampfwolke. Soviel dann zum Thema Geheimnis. Na ja, nicht mehr zu ändern. Zu spät ist zu spät.

"Niedlich. Hast du noch mehr davon auf Lager?" Er stand kurz davor zu explodieren und merkte einfach nicht, das ich ihn mit voller Absicht provozierte, da er jedesmal seine Deckung komplett fallen ließ, wenn er sich aufregte und voll auf den Angriff konzentrierte. Dadurch konnte man ihn ohne Probleme mit einem kleinen, ziemlich simplen Bann außer Gefecht setzen. Ganz schön praktisch wenn sich jemand so sehr auf seinen Angriff verläßt und die Verteidigung dabei völlig außer acht läßt und das bei einem Erzengel. Eigentlich sinnlos zu erwähnen, das seine nächsten drei Attacken ebenso harmlos verpufften wie die Erste. Nur fiel bei Michael langsam aber sicher der Groschen woran es lag, das ich so einfach mit ihm fertig wurde und er besann sich auf eine Methode, die ihm bisher eigentlich immer zum Sieg verholfen hatte, stinknormale körperliche Gewalt. Pech nur, das er damit bei mir auch keinen Blumentopf gewinnen konnte. Ich nagelte ihn auf dem Boden fest ehe er überhaupt wußte wie ihm geschah. Regelmäßiges Training zahlt sich eben aus und nebenbei macht mir das Ganze auch noch einen Heidenspaß.

"Tss, und so was nennt sich Feuerengel." Mit einem Fuß hielt ich ihn auf dem Boden fest. Er verfluchte mich in allen nur möglichen Sprachen während Sara und Raphael vollkommen entgeistert anstarrten. Bitte, nicht! Ich kann gleich nicht mehr vor Lachen. 

"Du verdammte... ARGH!" Bevor er etwas sagte, was wir beide vielleicht bereuen konnten hatte ich seinen Arm leicht gedreht und ihn zum Schweigen gebracht. Wenn das mal mit allen Engeln so leicht gehen würde. Ach ja, das wär schön, wenn das mit Rosiel auch so einfach klappen würde. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das sich bei diesem Gedanken ein leichter Seufzer von meinen Lippen löste. Wirklich zu schade...

"Ich mische mich ja nur ungern in eure kleinen Differenzen ein, aber ich muß leider darauf bestehen, das du ihn los läßt." Etwas enttäuscht sah ich Raphael an, der um seine Aufforderung ein klein wenig deutlicher zu gestalten eine Windrose um sich herum erzeugte. Jetzt schon? Schade. Verdirbt irgendwie die Stimmung.

"Schon gut, schon gut." Vorsichtig ließ ich Michael los und machte mit erhobenen Händen einen Schritt rückwärts um nicht direkt wieder in seiner Schußlinie zu stehen. Was bei dem Blick eine ziemlich weise Entscheidung war. 

"Ich bring dich um!" Ich war schon wieder in Abwehrstellung aber Raphael schlug den kleinen Hitzkopf mit einem tiefen Seufzer KO. 

"Das nenne ich einen wahren Freund." Verlegen kratzte sich Raphael am Hinterkopf als Michael bewußtlos zu Boden ging. Allerdings nicht ohne das der Kleine ihn noch mal zum Teufel wünschte. Wirklich herzerfrischend wie nah sich die beiden stehen. Erinnert mich irgendwie an meine Freundschaft mit Kira und Setsuna. Bei den Beiden hilft manchmal auch einfach nur noch gnadenlos draufschlagen.

"Meinst du? Tja, meistens ist das der einzige und sicherste Weg nicht von ihm geröstet zu werden."

"Verrätst du mir auch von wem du diesen weisen Ratschlag erhalten hast? Scheint mir ein intelligenter Bursche zu sein, wenn er solche Tips parat hat." Nicht, das ich irgendwelche Zweifel an dem Nutzen habe, aber es ist doch interessant zu wissen welcher Engel neben Raphael so respektlos sein könnte Michael einfach sang und klanglos auszuknocken. 

"Sagen wir einfach, jemand der Michael gut genug kennt um das zu wissen." Schade, ich dachte er würde es erzählen. 

"Aber kannst du mir bitte mal erklären was in drei Teufelsnamen das sollte?! Sich mit Michael anzulegen ist nicht gerade ungefährlich." Ich weiß gar nicht was er hat. Der Kleine ist doch gut versorgt. Sieht ganz so aus als hätte Sara-chan die Aufgabe übernommen sich um ihn zu kümmern. Sonst würde sein Kopf wohl kaum auf ihrem Schoß liegen. Bewußtlos sieht er sogar richtig niedlich aus. 

"Reg dich ab, so schlimm war es auch wieder nicht." Mit einer Bewegung die kaum wahrnehmbar war nagelte mich Raphael am Boden fest und funkelte mich an. 

"Bist du wahnsinnig?! Er hätte dich töten können." Gelassen sah ich in seine aufgebrachten blauen Augen und beugte mich ein kleines Stückchen vor um sein Ohr zu erreichen. Sara mußte nicht unbedingt noch mehr erfahren. Es reichte schon, das sie und Setsuna in diesen Irrsinn überhaupt mit hineingezogen worden sind. 

"Nein, ich bin nur bereits vor langer Zeit gestorben." Ich konnte sehen wie das Entsetzen in seine Augen schlich. Er ließ von mir ab und sah sich hilfesuchend in dem Bannkreis um, aber dort war niemand, der ihm sagen konnte, das meine Worte nicht gefallen waren, das er sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Es gab nichts was seinen aufkeimenden Verdacht entschärfen könnte und man sah ihm deutlich an wie sehr er mit sich kämpfte nicht das auszusprechen was er vermutete. Ich frage mich was Rosiel ihm alles erzählt hat...

"Shao-san was hast du zu ihm gesagt?" Lächelnd kniete ich mich neben sie und striff mit einer Hand durch Michaels rotes Haar bevor ich Raphael kurz anfunkelte.

"Nichts besonderes Sara-chan. Lediglich etwas zum Nachdenken." 

"Shao-san?" Ihre Hand legte sich zitternd auf meinen Arm und in diesem Moment begriff ich, das sie sich vor mir fürchtete. Verdammt! Warum muß es denn unbedingt so kompliziert sein? 

"Tut mir leid Sara-chan. Ich glaube in der letzten Zeit ist einfach etwas zu viel passiert. " Ein bißchen?! Wenn man ehrlich ist, dann ist das die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Mitfühlend sah sie mich an und ich ließ mich ganz zu Boden sinken. Ich möchte gar nicht erst wissen was sie in der Zwischenzeit durchgemacht hat. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht sich als einziger Mensch unter Engeln zu behaupten, auch nicht wenn man angeblich die Wiedergeburt des Engels der Verkündung, Jibril ist. Aber wenigstens kann ich mir sicher sein, das sie in Raphael und Michael zwei Beschützer hat, die wissen wie man zur Not mit Sevothtarte fertig wird. Irgendwie beruhigend. Tut mir leid Sara-chan, aber ich werde dich schon bald im Stich lassen...

"Shao-san?" Ich beantwortete den fragenden Blick mit einem leichten Lächeln. Ich ahne schon was jetzt kommt. Diese Frage hat schon viel zu lange auf sich warten lassen. 

"Hmm?" 

"Du sag mal... ...wie?" 

"Wie ich es geschafft habe euch zu folgen?" Sie nickte nur zögernd. Sieht ganz so aus als würde sie ahnen, das mir zwischenzeitlich nicht sonderlich viel Angenehmes widerfahren ist. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr einfach sagen was passiert ist, aber was dann? Was wenn sie von Rosiel und Catan erfährt? 

"Das kann ich dir beantworten. Rosiel hat sie gerettet." Danke Raphael! Das hättest du auch mal für dich behalten können. Jetzt kann ich mir wieder irgendeine fadenscheinige Erklärung ausdenken warum Rosiel auf die schwachsinnige Idee verfallen ist mich unbedingt mit nach Yetzirah schleppen zu müssen .

"Ro... Rosiel?! Dieser durchgeknallte Engel?!" Genau der! Verdammt noch mal! Ich hab keine Lust mir schon wieder was zu dem Thema ausdenken zu müssen. Immerhin war das Rosiels beknackte Idee und nicht meine. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich Assia niemals freiwillig verlassen. Murrend fügte ich mich schließlich in das Unvermeidliche und servierte Sara in etwa dieselbe Erklärung, die ich Setsuna bereits erzählt hatte. Sie war ziemlich beeindruckt von der Tatsache, das mein Mitbewohner in Wahrheit ein Engel war und das ich ihr das solange vorenthalten hatte. Auch Raphael schien ziemlich überrascht zu sein, das ich mit einem Engel zusammen lebte oder besser hatte. Ich hatte schon fast die Befürchtung, das er dieses Thema weiter vertiefen wollte aber er fand es viel interessanter herauszufinden warum ich immer noch lebte. Schließlich war es kein Geheimnis, das ich mich in Yetzirah von einer Brüstung gestürzt hatte um Rosiel zu entkommen. Eine ziemlich dramatische Beschreibung der eigentlichen Tatsachen wenn man mich fragt. Aber da es gerade so gut paßt, warum es ändern? Nach Saras völlig entsetztem Aufschrei rückte ich mit ein paar knappen Worten damit heraus, das es die einzige Möglichkeit war ohne Probleme direkt nach Sheol zu gelangen. Was mir auch nicht gerade viel weiterhalf. Sie sahen mich beide an als hätte ich soeben meinen Verstand verloren. 

"Du hast dich selbst getötet nur um nach Sheol zu gelangen?!" Hält der mich wirklich für so dämlich? Sicher, Selbstmord ist der einfachste Weg an den Grund der Hölle zu gelangen, aber doch längst nicht der Einzige. Seufzend erklärte ich den Beiden die näheren Zusammenhänge soweit ich es verantworten konnte. Immerhin war ich zuerst im Hades gelandet und erst dann in Sheol. Als ich auch noch damit herausrückte, das ich bei meiner kleinen Rundreise auf Setsuna gestoßen war gab es für Sara kein Halten mehr. Sie wollte von mir ganz genau wissen was Setsuna gemacht hatte und warum. Kaum war ich fertig (sie war in dieser Hinsicht mindestens genauso nervig wie ihr Bruder) strahlte ihr gesamtes Gesicht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wußte nun endgültig, das er sie immer und überall suchen würde, egal was es auch kostet. Raphael hingegen schien von diesem Faktor nicht sonderlich angetan zu sein. Sein Gesicht sah als hätte es jemand schockgefroren. 

"Dann war das damals also doch kein Traum?" Verwundert sah ich Sara an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was sie meinte. 

"Du warst wirklich da." Sie griff nach meinem Arm und krallte sich darin fest während sich ihre Augen hoffnungsvoll auf mich richteten. Bei mir leuchtete nur ein Fragezeichen nach dem anderen auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf Raphael verriet mir, das auch er nicht sonderlich viel mehr wußte als ich. 

"Es gab eine Zeit, da war ich allein und in irgendeinem Raum eingeschlossen. Ich wußte, das tot war, aber etwas von mir... meine Seele... existierte weiter." Ach das meint sie. Verständnisvoll lächelte ich sie an. 

"Irgendwann in dieser Zeit wo ich nie sicher wußte ob ich träumte oder nicht hatte ich den Eindruck deine Stimme zu hören und dich zu sehen. Du hast mir versprochen das-"

"Ich ihn dir auf jeden Fall zurückbringe. Ich weiß. Das war kein Traum Sara-chan. Wir sind uns wirklich in Yetzirah begegnet." Ihre Augen wurden immer größer.

"Aber wie?" 

"Frag mich nicht. Ich war schwerverletzt und es war nicht mal sicher ob ich überhaupt überleben würde. Ich schätze dieser Zustand hat dafür gesorgt das wir uns treffen konnten." Raphael stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

"Deshalb wollte Rosiel also unbedingt Medizin von mir haben. Ich habe mich schon gefragt was ihn dazu bringt freiwillig mein Refugium zu betreten." Rosiel war persönlich zu Raphael gegangen und hatte nach Medizin für mich verlangt? Normalerweise sind für so was doch seine Lakaien zuständig. So viel bedeute ich ihm also? Ärgerlich befreite ich mich von diesem Gedanken. Das kann nicht sein. Er würde so etwas niemals tun. Nicht er und schon gar nicht für einen Menschen. Verdammt! Reiß dich zusammen, du bist hier nicht allein. Wenn sie irgend etwas merken bist du geliefert. Versuch lieber mal ihnen erklären wie du es geschafft hast wieder heil aus der Hölle raus zukommen und das am Besten glaubhaft. Immerhin ist eine Begegnung mit Luzifer egal ob nun für Menschen, Engel oder Dämonen im Normalfall tödlich. (Vor allem wenn er schlechte Laune hat.) Das ich an seiner Hochzeit teilgenommen hatte noch dazu in der Begleitung eines Erzdämons würde eine Menge unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen und keine davon würde ich beantworten können ohne mich selber dabei zu verraten. Ich war Sara äußerst dankbar, das sie mir keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellte und auch Raphael genügend ablenkte, in dem sie ihm vorwarf sich Michael gegenüber unmöglich zu benehmen, damit er mich ebenfalls in Ruhe ließ. Ich konnte also ungestört meinen Gedanken nachhängen und plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein, das mich bis dato nicht im Geringsten gestört hatte oder mir vielleicht merkwürdig vorgekommen wäre. Doch wenn ich genau darüber Nachdenke... 

Die ganze Zeit während ich mich auf Luzifers Hochzeit aufgehalten hatte ist mir Belial nicht ein einziges Mal begegnet. Selbst bei dem Sektempfang der obersten Dämonen war er nicht anwesend. Er ist erst in dem Moment aufgetaucht, wo er Kurai in den Saal geführt hatte. Warum nicht schon früher? Er muß doch gewußt haben, das ich mich ebenfalls dort aufhielt. Meine Anwesenheit muß ihm aufgefallen sein und ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, das er sich die Chance, mich vor allen Erzdämonen zu enttarnen freiwillig entgehen läßt. Was war also Grund? Warum hat er nichts unternommen? Astaroth? Nein, er hätte niemals solchen Einfluß auf Belial. Es muß ihn etwas anderes davon abgehalten haben. Ist vielleicht vor der Hochzeit irgend etwas schiefgelaufen? Hatte er zu viel damit zu tun die Braut vorzubereiten und konnte sich deshalb nicht mit mir befassen? Kann das sein? Ist Kurai vielleicht doch nicht freiwillig mit ihm gegangen und war Abbandon vielleicht aus diesem Grund frei? Aber warum ist Luzifer dann nicht selbst eingeschritten? Ach ja, stimmt. Er gilt als verschollen. Es gibt zur Zeit ja nur noch diese Statue. Das Ding ist vielleicht häßlich! Als wenn der Fürst der Hölle keinen besseren Modegeschmack hätte und dieser Kopfschmuck. Gott, wer kommt nur auf die Idee ihm so was als Krone zu verpassen? Kopfschmuck?! Moment mal! Ich hab doch genau davor gestanden und sein Gesicht, obwohl es halbverdeckt von allem möglichen Zeugs war, sah aus wie...

"Oh shit!" Ich fuhr hoch als mir wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Sein Gesicht! Dieses Gesicht, das mir fast jeden Tag begegnete... Warum fällt mir das denn erst jetzt wieder ein? Nein, nein! Unmöglich! Ich kann jetzt nicht zurück in den Himmel. Belial weiß es ebenfalls... Oh Gott, ich muß Setsuna und die Anderen warnen. 

"Hey, wo willst du hin?" Raphael zog mich brutal am Arm zurück. 

"Laß mich los! Ich muß zurück! Ich muß sie warnen!" Zappelnd versuchte ich mich von ihm zu befreien. 

"Nein! Wenn du diesen Bannkreis jetzt verläßt wirst du dich in den Dimensionen verlieren! Das ist viel zu gefährlich!" Inzwischen hatte er mich mit beiden Armen fest umklammert und stand kurz davor mir versehentlich eine Rippe zu brechen. Ich versuchte dennoch mich freizukommen. Eine Rippe ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem was den Anderen passieren wird wenn sie es herausfinden. 

"Du verstehst das nicht! Ich muß unbedingt zurück! Sie haben keine Ahnung was da unten vor sich geht." Nein, sie haben absolut keine Ahnung! Es wird sie völlig überraschen. Verdammt! Jetzt laß mich doch endlich los du sturer Kerl. 

"Du verstehst nicht! Es ist sinnlos diesen Kreis zu verlassen! Du kommst so nicht zurück. Du gefährdest nur unnötig dein Leben." Mein Leben? Was ist das schon? Wenn sie jetzt niemand warnt rennen sie in eine Katastrophe.

"Raphael, was zur Hölle machst du da?!" Stöhnend rieb sich Michael den Hinterkopf und kam langsam wieder auf die Füße. Danke Kleiner, die Ablenkung habe ich gebraucht. 

"Frag nicht so dumm hilf mir lieber!" Einer meiner Arme war inzwischen frei leider nicht für lange. Ist der hartnäckig!

"Ich denk ja gar nicht dran. Sieh gefälligst zu wie du mit deinen Frauen allein klarkommst." Demonstrativ blickte er dabei in eine andere Richtung. Täusche ich mich oder schmollt er?

"MICHAEL!" Raphaels Griff lockerte sich etwas und ich nutzte meine Chance. Ich ließ mich nach unten rutschen und wollte gerade los sprinten als sich die Umgebung veränderte. 

"Willkommen zurück Jibril-sama." Nein! Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Bitte nicht schon wieder! Wir waren komplett umzingelt und direkt vor uns stand mit einem höchst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck mein persönlicher Alptraum. Tut mir leid Jungs, ihr werdet in der Hölle vorerst ohne mich auskommen müssen. Ich bin gerade in meiner eigenen gelandet. Ich drücke euch die Daumen, das ihr es schafft. 

"Großminister Sevothtarte... ich hatte nicht erwartet euch hier zu treffen." Hui, Raphael klingt vielleicht begeistert. Sara sieht auch ganz so aus, als ob sie auf diese Begegnung am Liebsten verzichtet hätte. Willkommen im Klub kann ich da nur sagen. 

"Du meinst ebenso wenig wie ich erwartet habe, das der Anführer der Virtues Jibril aus meiner Obhut entführt?" Es folgte ein eisiges Schweigen in dem ich unsere Fluchtchancen ausrechnete. Es sieht mehr als schlecht aus für uns aus. Ein gutes Dutzend Engel hat uns umstellt, die selbstverständlich alle zu Sevothtartes Garde gehören. Nicht einer von ihnen wäre bereit die Seiten zu wechseln. Es war also wieder mal hoffnungslos. Herzlich willkommen in Yetzirah, dem Paradies und Heimat der durch geknallten Idioten. Man, wie ich das vermißt habe. 

"Jibril-sama wenn ihr so gütig wärt mich nun zu begleiten." Das es sich dabei um keine Bitte sondern einen Befehl handelte mußte keinem der Anwesenden gesagt werden. Keiner von uns neigte dazu Sevothtarte zu unterschätzen. Es wäre glatter Selbstmord ihm jetzt in die Quere zu kommen. Sara-chan sah vollkommen verloren aus wie sie da auf dem Boden saß und nach und nach all ihre Hoffnung verlor. Wie lange hat sie wohl an ihrer Flucht gearbeitet um von hier fliehen zu können? Was hat sie nur um endlich mit Setsuna zusammen zu sein? Und nun soll das alles umsonst gewesen sein? Sie war wieder genau dort wo sie begonnen hatte. Es muß frustrierend sein, wenn man genau weiß, das man eine zweite Chance niemals so leicht erhalten würde wie die Erste. Ach was soll's? Warum nicht? Rosiel wird ja hoffentlich innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten hier auftauchen und mich vor Schlimmeren bewahren. Wozu hat der denn sonst seine Spitzel? Ansonsten bin ich gleich nämlich Hackfleisch. Demonstrativ richtete ich mich auf und stellte mich vor Sara-chan. 

"Das wird sie nicht."

"DU?!" Na wer denn sonst? Siehst du hier sonst noch irgend jemanden der so völlig bescheuert ist sich dir in den Weg zu stellen?

"Solltest tot sein!" Ach nein. Schön das er das auch weiß. Und erst diese unbeschreibliche Freude unseres Wiedersehens. 

"Ich freue mich auch dich zusehen." Der Schlag, der mich ins Gesicht traf warf mich zu Boden. Ich konnte spüren wie meine Wange langsam anschwoll.

"Du wagst es dich mir erneut in die Quere zu kommen?" Was heißt denn hier bitte erneut?! Bisher habe ich dir ja wohl noch nichts getan.

"Shao-san?" Statt auf Sara zu achten stand ich langsam wieder auf und funkelte Sevothtarte eisig an. Ich bin nicht durch die Hölle gegangen nur um mich jetzt wieder vor irgendeinem Engel zu fürchten. 

"Du wirst Sara-chan nicht anfassen. Ist das klar?" Er zwang sich dazu sich zu beherrschen und gab seinen Männern lediglich den Befehl ihre Waffen auf mich zu richten. Aber zum Glück für uns alle stürmte in diesem Augenblick jemand dazwischen. Timing ist eben alles.

"Sevothtarte-sama! Bitte wartet!" Vollkommen aus der Puste kam ein dunkelhaariger Engel vor ihm zum Stehen. Ich verstand nicht genau was die Beiden da miteinander besprachen aber als der Name Rosiel fiel wurde mir trotz aller Erleichterung ganz schön mulmig in der Magengegend. Zweifelnd sah ich die Anderen an, aber keiner von ihnen schien zu wissen was das bedeutete. Allerdings waren sich alle drei einig, das es besser wäre wenn ich mich Sevothtarte nicht noch einmal in den Weg stellte. Das könnte meine Gesundheit doch um ein Erhebliches gefährden. (Was für eine Erkenntnis!) Nach etwas längerem hin und her war ich schließlich bereit Sara-chan zur Not der Obhut von Raphael und Michael zu überlassen. Wie sich herausstellte mußte ich das auch. Da ich die Wahl hatte entweder diesem dunkelhaarigen Engel zu folgen oder mich Rosiels ausdrücklichem Befehl zu widersetzen und damit Sevothtartes angenehme Gesellschaft noch ein Weilchen länger zu genießen zu dürfen. Die Entscheidung könnte gar nicht schwerer sein. Ein größenwahnsinniger Engel mit Reinheitskomplex auf der einen und ein durchgeknallter Engel mit Schwesterkomplex auf der anderen Seite. Beides nicht gerade, das was man sich unter einer Traumauswahl vorstellt. Da mir meine Gesundheit allerdings doch nicht ganz so egal war und ich außerdem keinen Nerv hatte von Sevie bei nächster Gelegenheit in ein Reagenzglas gesteckt zu werden gab ich schließlich klein bei und wählte Rosiel. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, daß das gut geht. 

Kaum hatten waren wir außer Hörweite konnte ich direkt feststellen wie überaus freundlich mir dieser dunkelhaarige Engel doch gewogen war, nämlich gar nicht. Er stellte sich mir als Dobiel vor und gab im selben Zug zu verstehen, das er zwar Rosiels Befehl ausführte mich aber trotzdem auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte. Immerhin bin ich in seinen Augen nur ein nutzloser Mensch, den man jederzeit zerquetschen konnte. Das bei dem Namen bei mir was klingelte und ich ihn mal an der Hand verletzt hatte behielt ich in diesem Fall doch lieber für mich. Es muß ja nicht unbedingt sein, das man diese Abneigung noch weiter steigert. Außerdem hatte ich auf dem Weg zu Rosiels Refugium schon genug Probleme damit mir eine Erklärung zurecht zu legen warum ich immer noch lebte und warum Sara behauptete ich sei ihr Schutzengel. Gut, noch weiß das außer Raphael, Michael und mir niemand, aber ich bin mir sicher das wird nicht mehr lange der Fall sein. Spätestens in zwei bis drei Tagen weiß das auch Sevothtarte und dann kann ich mich wahrscheinlich einsargen lassen. Wo er mich doch so gut leiden kann. 

"Wir sind da. Ab hier werdet ihr allein weitergehen." Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten ließ er mich mutterseelenallein auf dem Gang stehen. Super und was nun? Kann mir vielleicht mal irgend jemand erklären wie ich in diesem riesen Bau Rosiel finden soll?! Das Ding ist in etwa so übersichtlich wie ein zugewuchertes Blumenbeet. Da ich allerdings auch nicht vor hatte länger als nötig in der Gegend herum zustehen versuchte ich schließlich irgendwo einen Hinweis auf Rosiel zu finden. Das Problem war nur, das dieses Gebäude dafür viel zu groß war. Die Räume grenzten in einem schier endlosen Wirrwarr aneinander und hier und da hatte ich den Eindruck, das ein Raum schon seit Jahren nicht mehr genutzt worden war. Wie sonst erklärte man sich die meterhohen Staubschichten und Spinnweben?

Eine Landkarte wäre echt nicht schlecht gewesen. Warum muß Rosiel auch so ein riesen Anwesen besitzen? Das Teil ist das reinste Labyrinth! Nach einer knappen halben Stunde fand mich dann zum Glück eine der Sisters, die anscheinend schon etwas länger auf der Suche nach mir gewesen ist. Nach allem was ich aus ihren tausend Entschuldigen heraus hörte hatte Dobiel eigentlich die Aufgabe gehabt mich direkt bei ihr abzuliefern, aber charmant wie er eben so ist hat er es vorgezogen mich am anderen Ende des Anwesens einfach allein zu lassen. Ach ja und selbstverständlich regte sie sich ziemlich über mein Erscheinungsbild auf, das unter der Begegnung mit den Huntern doch recht deutlich gelitten hatte. Der Lederoverall hatte diverse Risse und Löcher davongetragen und die Haut darunter sah auch nicht gerade viel besser aus. Wenigstens hatte sich Raphael äußerst erfolgreich um den Bruch in meinem Arm gekümmert, so das zumindest dieses Problem inzwischen behoben war. 

"Madame bitte." Sie hielt mir eine Tür auf und wartet offensichtlich darauf das ich eintrat. Ich tat ihr den Gefallen und sah nur noch wie die Tür hinter mir langsam ins Schloß fiel. Sieht ganz danach aus als würde man mir das Vergnügen Rosiel zu begegnen allein überlassen. Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Allerdings war ich etwas überrascht aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes zwei Stimmen zu vernehmen. Rosiel ist also nicht allein. Was einen ziemlich guten Grund darstellt sich erstmal nicht bemerkbar zumachen. So leise wie möglich näherte ich mich den Stimmen.

"Sag mir nur eines Rosiel-sama. Vermißt du sie oder bist du glücklich sie endlich los zu sein?" Das ist doch... Nein, vollkommen unmöglich! Das kann nicht sein. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich noch etwas mehr sorgte aber gleichzeitig dafür das man mich nicht entdecken würde in dem ich mich hinter einem Vorhang verbarg.

"Ich weiß nicht... aber ich kann nicht sagen, das mich ihr Tod freut." Meine Hände krallten sich in den Stoff als ich die zweite Person erkannte. Es war Catan gekleidet in eine der Uniformen von Rosiels Garde. Aber das ist vollkommen unmöglich! Er ist doch ein Ghoul gewesen. Wie soll das gehen? 

"Du hast sie geliebt." Sein Blick glitt sorgenvoll auf Rosiel der nachdenklich auf einem Sofa saß. Seine Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Rosiel wirkte als würde er sich zum ersten Mal über diese Tatsache Gedanken machen und auch mich ließ diese Feststellung nicht kalt. Sicher, er hat mir mal so was ähnliches zu verstehen gegeben, aber ich habe doch nicht im Traum daran gedacht, das er es wirklich ernst meinen könnte. Dieser völlig durchgeknallte, größenwahnsinnige Engel hat sich in mich verliebt. In mich! Das Kind eines Engels und eines Dämons! Mein Herz begann immer schneller zu klopfen. 

"Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt, als du es bemerkt hast?" Rosiels Stimme schwankte zwischen Vorwurf und Trauer. Mein Verschwinden muß ihm näher gegangen sein als ich vermutet hatte. Nur würde mich interessieren wie Catan auf die hirnverbrannte Idee kommt, das zwei Personen, die sich andauernd streiten ineinander verliebt sein könnten?! 

"Hättest du mir denn geglaubt?" Selbstverständlich nicht! Das sich ein Engel wie Rosiel sich in mich verliebt oder umgekehrt ist doch auch Schwachsinn! Immerhin können wir uns nicht leiden. Höchstwahrscheinlich hätten wir Catan für vollkommen wahnsinnig erklärt. Zärtlich ließ ich meinen Blick über seine Gestalt streifen. Er kennt uns wirklich besser als wir uns selbst...

"Weißt du Rosiel-sama ich werde sie vermissen." Sein Blick lag auf einem der Fenster und ich konnte sehen wie er mit den Tränen kämpfte, aber er weinte nicht. Wahrscheinlich wußte er ebenso gut wie Rosiel das es unmöglich sein würde herauszufinden wo sich meine Seele befand. Vorausgesetzt natürlich ist wäre gestorben. Verdammt, warum bin ich eigentlich so nervös? Nichts wäre einfach als jetzt dort hinüber zu gehen und diesen beiden Engeln zu zeigen, das es mir gut geht. Warum zögere ich noch? 

"Das tue ich schon die ganze Zeit..." Mein Herz klopfte mir bei diesem Eingeständnis von Rosiel bis zum Hals. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, das ich ihm soviel bedeute. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das seine Einsamkeit nach meinem Verschwinden nur noch größer geworden ist, auch wenn Catan inzwischen wieder bei ihm ist. Mein Gewissen begann sich zu regen, aber im Endeffekt wußte ich, das ich gar nicht anders hatte handeln können. Hätte ich nach meinem Erwachen Yetzirah nicht verlassen wäre ich bestimmt von den Huntern und einigen anderen Engeln entdeckt worden. Mein Geheimnis wäre nicht lange genug verborgen geblieben und nicht einmal Rosiel hätte mich vor der Gefangenschaft bewahren können. Sein Blick hob sich etwas und in den klaren goldenen Augen spiegelte sich für einen kurzen Moment das Licht des Mondes bevor er den Kopf wieder sinken ließ. Dieser Anblick ließ die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zu neuem Leben erwachen. 

"Es ist wahr Catan. Ich vermisse sie." In seiner Stimme lag eine Einsamkeit, die ich nie bei ihm vermutet hätte. Es wird Zeit, viel länger kann ich mich nicht mehr versteckt halten. Ich habe die Beiden schon viel zu lange allein gelassen. Außerdem kann es ein besseres Stichwort geben? Aber warum zittern dann meine Knie? 

"Ach wirklich? Verrätst du mir auch wieso? Hast du etwa keinen mehr der dir auf die Nerven geht Rosiel-chan?" Als er meine Stimme vernahm wirbelte er herum und starrte mich vollkommen entgeistert an. Sein Blick flog kurz zu Catan als wollte er ganz sicher sein, das er keinem Trugbild aufsaß. Allerdings sah dieser ebenfalls so aus als hätte er gerade einen Geist gesehen. Eigentlich auch kaum verwunderlich. Immerhin waren die Beiden bis vor zwei Sekunden der festen Überzeugung ich sei tot. 

"Shao?!" Spöttisch lächelte ich ihn an um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Habe ich mich denn so sehr verändert, das er mich nicht mehr erkennt? Langsam ging ich auf sie zu und tippte beiden kurz an die Stirn, damit sie merkten, das ich keine Einbildung ihrer Phantasie war und ich gleichzeitig ganz sicher gehen konnte, das diese Gespräch kein Traum gewesen war und vor allem wollte ich Catans Haut spüren. Er war also wirklich geheilt! Erleichtert ließ mich in einen Sessel sinken. Sie waren immer noch reiflich aus der Fassung und starrten mich entgeistert an. Lächelnd schlug ich die Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf. Meine Nervosität war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Ich war wieder zurück und würde die Beiden so schnell bestimmt nicht wieder allein lassen. 

"Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, das ihr mich so leicht los werdet?" Es war das erste Mal, das sowohl Rosiel als auch Catan vollkommen sprachlos waren und es dauerte ziemlich lange bis sie den kleinen Schock, den ich ihnen durch mein Auftauchen verpaßt hatte überwunden hatten. Immerhin steht man nicht jeden Tag wieder von den Toten auf. Rosiel hatte sich als erster wieder im Griff und ich konnte mir ungefähr eine Stunde lang anhören wie dämlich ich gewesen bin mich einfach so von einer Brüstung zu stürzen nur um in die Hölle zu gelangen. Die Tatsache, das ich a) noch höchst lebendig und b) mir auch nicht sonderlich viel passiert war ließ er dabei außen vor. Nachdem er endlich fertig war sich über diese unwesentlichen Tatsachen aufzuregen stand ich kurz davor einzuschlafen, was sein lautes Türenknallen allerdings äußerst erfolgreich verhinderte. Völlig verdattert sah ich ihm hinterher. Das war's? Kein schön dich zu sehen? Oder oh, dir ist nichts passiert? 

"Was hat ihn denn gebissen?" Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das meine Stimme enttäuscht klang. 

"Das fragst du mich?" Catan hatte sichtlich Mühe damit sein Lachen zu unterdrücken und sein Blick sprach Bände. Er hatte mich also durchschaut.

"Aber er muß sich doch deshalb nicht so anstellen." Grummelnd starrten ich die Tür an und ließ ich mich ein Stückchen weiter in den Sessel sinken. 

"Du bist richtig niedlich wenn du schmollst."

"Ich schmolle nicht! Ich dachte nur er würde sich vielleicht freuen mich wiederzusehen." 

"Oh keine Sorge, das tut er. Er kann es nur nicht zeigen." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten derart verräterisch, das ein kleiner Schmollmund von mir reichte um ihn erstmal für circa fünf Minuten zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich wußte zwar nicht wie Rosiel und er es geschafft hatten, aber das er seine wirkliche Gestalt zurück hat erleichterte mich unheimlich. Nachdenklich betrachtet ich mein linkes Handgelenk wo sich unter dem dünnen Leder leicht der Abdruck eines Armbands abzeichnete. Sieht ganz so aus als wäre ich umsonst in Sheol gewesen... 

"Was hast du?" Sein Blick zeigte deutlich, das er sich Sorgen um mich machte. 

"Nichts, ich bin nur froh, das es dir gut geht." Kritisch fing er meinen Blick auf. 

"Du hast dich sehr verändert..." Ich wich ihm aus.

"Du aber auch. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet, das Rosiel dich heilen könnte." Mit einem leichten Räuspern wandte er sich ab. 

"Das hat er auch nicht. Ich habe aufgegeben." Ich fuhr auf.

"WAS?!" 

"Noch lebe ich, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis ich endgültig zum Ghoul werde." Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Er sagt das so als würde er mir klarmachen wollen, das es morgen vielleicht regnet. 

"Aber wieso? Ich verstehe das nicht? Du wußtest doch, das ich dich niemals im Stich lassen würde." Mitleidig sah er mich an und erzählte mir was sich in meiner Abwesenheit ereignet hatte. Sicher, er hatte gewartet, aber eines Tages hatte Rosiel ein paar I-Children in sein Verließ gebracht um Catans Hunger zu stillen, unter denen sich auch ein Engel namens Teiaiel befand. Dieses Mädchen hatte die Fähigkeit die Gedanken anderer lesen zu können und verstand so auch ihn. Obwohl er ein Ghoul war freundeten sie sich an. Tiara, wie er sie liebevoll nannte wurde für ihn zu einem Licht in der Dunkelheit. Ihre Hoffnungen auf eine Welt in der sie friedvoll und ohne Sünden zusammen leben könnten beruhigte sein gequältes Herz und doch hatte er es nicht geschafft ihren einzigen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als mit ihm gemeinsam die Himmel zu verlassen und diese eine Welt zu suchen, aber konnte nicht. So sehr er auch wollte, sein Herz und seine Treue galt einzig und allein Rosiel. Deshalb griff er ein als ein Haufen Mörder in sein Gefängnis eindrang und Tiara tötete. Sie hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben und er hatte es nicht geschafft ihr zu helfen. Ihr Tod hatte ihm zu Bewußtsein geführt wie dringend Rosiel ihn brauchte und das er ihn niemals verlassen konnte. Deshalb hatte er aufgegeben. Mühsam schluckte ich alles was ich ihm hätte sagen können hinunter. Es war offensichtlich das er unter diesem Verlust litt, aber ebenso klar war es, das er sich niemals anders hätte entscheiden können. Rosiel war für ihn wichtiger als sein eigenes Leben. 

"Obwohl ihr Name Engel der Zukunft bedeutete hatte sie keine..." Sein Blick lag schmerzvoll auf der Decke des Zimmers und in seinen Augen schimmerten vereinzelte Tränen.

"Wir haben sie unter weißen Blumen begraben, damit ihre Seele nun auf ewig in dem Licht scheinen kann nach dem sie sich so sehr gesehnt hat." 

"Nicht. Hör auf dich zu quälen." Sanft nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und zwang ihn mich an zusehen. 

"Sie war glücklich weil sie dich getroffen hat und sie ist auch noch jetzt. Ganz sicher." Seine Hände legten sich vorsichtig über meine. 

"Und das soll mir reichen?" Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Ich kannte ihn selbst nur zu gut. Vorsichtig zog ich meine Hände zurück. 

"Nein, aber es ist ein Stück Hoffnung. Ein kleines Licht in einem Meer aus Dunkelheit." Ich tippte auf sein Herz. 

"Genau hier. Dort wird es nie mehr verlöschen." Er drückte mich fest an sich. 

"Ich bin so froh das dir nichts passiert ist." Ich klammerte mich an seinen Rücken und sei es nur aus dem Grund, um sicher zu gehen, das er es wirklich war. Der angenehme Duft seiner warmen Haut stieg zu mir auf und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als das wir in unser altes Leben zurück könnten und alles wieder so wurde wie es einmal war. Ein sinnloser Wunsch ich weiß, aber ich würde nichts lieber tun als ihm diese Unbeschwertheit wiederzugeben. Ohne ihn wäre mein Leben nur halb so schön gewesen und obwohl wir nie mehr als Freunde waren konnte ich mir ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen. Maria wunderte sich nicht zu unrecht warum wir kein festes Paar waren, aber wir hatten das mit der Beziehungskiste einmal probiert was damit geendet hatte, das wir lachend neben dem Bett lagen und nicht darin. Es war seltsam aber wir haben nie mehr für einander empfunden als Freundschaft. Wenn ich da hingegen an das mit Kira denke... Lieber nicht, das ist Monate her...

"Und ich erst. Ich dachte schon ich wäre zu spät dran." 

"Zu spät?" Verwundert ließ er mich los, was mir genügend Zeit gab meinen linken Ärmel nach oben zu krempeln. Das Silber blitzte im Licht hell auf.

"Ja, um dir das hier zu geben." Vorsichtig streifte ich mir den Armreif ab und hielt ihn ihm entgegen. 

"Meinst du etwa so was steht mir?" 

"Quatschkopf!" Lachend knuffte ich ihn in die Seite.

"Das hier ist das Heilmittel für einen Ghoul." Er starrte mich vollkommen fassungslos an.

"Hey, jetzt guck nicht so. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das ich weiß wie ich dir helfen kann." 

"Ich faß es nicht, das du es wirklich bis nach Sheol geschafft hast. Gott, was habe ich getan?" Langsam ließ ich meine Hand wieder sinken. Ich ahnte schon was jetzt kommen würde.

"Ich hätte niemals zulassen dürfen, das du dich selbst tötest nur um nach Sheol zu gelangen." 

"Wie kommst du eigentlich auf den Trichter, das ich tot bin? Hör mal wenn das so wäre, dann würde ich jetzt bestimmt nicht vor dir stehen." Er war völlig aus der Fassung. Kein Wunder es ist ja auch ziemlich unrealistisch sich aus dem Himmel direkt in die Hölle zu stürzen und das nebenbei auch noch lebend zu überstehen. 

"Aber wie? Nee-chan wie soll das gehen?" Lachend ließ ich mich in auf das Sofa fallen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war herrlich.

"Kommt ganz darauf an wie viel Zeit du hast." Es wurde eine lange Nacht. Wir saßen zusammen gekuschelt auf dem Sofa schwelgten in Erinnerungen und ich erzählte ihm gerade soviel sich verantworten ließ. Er wußte das ich ihm etliches verheimlichte, aber er fragte mich nicht weiter danach. Es war dasselbe wie schon zu vor bei meinem Träumen. Nie hatte er gefragt warum ich sie hatte oder wieso die Hunter mich verfolgten. Er war einfach nur da und hielt mich fest. Genauso wie jetzt. Ich habe ihm längst nicht alles erzählt was er wissen sollte aber ich brachte es einfach nicht über mich ihn mit diesem Wissen vielleicht in eine Situation zu bringen, die ihn ebenso sehr leiden lassen würde wie mich. Er erfuhr nur das aller Nötigste. Sicher, er hatte unendlich viele Fragen was meine Vergangenheit betraf, aber er würde sie mir nicht stellen, das wußte ich. Er würde warten bis ich es ihm eines Tages selbst erzählte. Ich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Eine einzige Frage von ihm hätte genügt und ich hätte ihm alles erzählt. In meinem Leben spielt er eine viel zu große Rolle, als das ich ihn länger als nötig anlügen würde.

Selbstverständlich konnte ich ihm schlecht verheimlichen das ich alles andere als ein normaler Mensch war, aber ich ließ es so aussehen als wäre lediglich meine Mutter ein Engel gewesen, auch wenn ich mich an ihr Gesicht nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Was seine Fragen bezüglich meines Vaters anging, so mußte ich noch nicht einmal lügen, da ich mich nach wie vor an fast gar nichts was ihn betraf erinnern konnte. Ebenso akzeptierte er das ich mich ohne Probleme in der Hölle bewegen konnte und in Astaroth einen Verbündeten hatte. Die Frage was mich zurück nach Yetzirah getrieben hatte würde sich in einer solchen Situation auch anbieten, aber da er wußte das ich mit Sara und Setsuna befreundet war stellte er sie nicht. Auch was ich jetzt tun wollte war ihm egal. Es war nur wichtig das wir beide diesen kleinen Moment für uns hatten. Anscheinend wußten wir Beide, das wir so ungezwungen wie jetzt nicht so schnell wieder miteinander reden konnten. Er erzählte mir fast alles was sich in meiner Abwesenheit in Yetzirah ereignet hatte und auch wo Sevothtarte für gewöhnlich Jibril gefangen hielt. Selbstverständlich wußte er, das ich mir diese Information auch auf andere Weise hätte beschaffen können, aber es zeigte auch gleichzeitig, das er im Vergleich zu Rosiel nicht versuchen würde mich an irgendeinem meiner Vorhaben zu hindern. Was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Niemals würde ich ernsthaft versuchen ihn von einem seiner Vorhaben abzubringen. Wir würden beide unsere eigenen Ziele verfolgen und dadurch vielleicht schon bald zu Gegnern werden... aber das lag noch in weiter Zukunft momentan waren wir einfach nur füreinander da. Ich merkte wie ich allmählich eindöste. 

"Warum sagst du es ihm eigentlich nicht?" Es war viel zu gemütlich zum wach werden. Halbschlaf ist doch auch schön.

"Hmm? Was?" Seine Hand striff sanft durch mein Haar.

"Warum du es ihm nicht sagst?" Och nö! Nicht jetzt! Bitte nicht dieses Thema. Ich hatte Rosiel fast komplett aus meinen Gedanken verbannt und nun holte er ihn wieder zurück. Warum? Warum kann nicht einfach alles so bleiben wie es ist? Das würde so vieles erleichtern.

"Nee-chan?" Grummelnd drehte ich meinen Kopf ein kleines Stück zur Seite und rutschte dabei leicht von seiner Schulter ab. 

"Wieso sollte ich?" Mit einem leichten Seufzer sah er mich an. Schon klar, ich weiß bescheid. Das zählt nicht. 

"Bitte, erwähn seinen Namen nicht. Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden." Es hilft nichts. Ich kann vor meinen Gefühlen nicht weglaufen. Besser ich stelle mich ihnen. Aber was bringt mir das außer Schmerz und Leid? Am Ende bin ich doch wieder allein.

"Aber warum denn nicht? Für euch beide wäre es leichter wenn ihr es endlich aussprechen würdet." Langsam ließ sank mein Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Wenn du wüßtest... wenn du nur wüßtest warum ich es ihm nicht sagen kann...

"Nein wäre es nicht. Es würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen." Sein Hand fuhr vorsichtig durch mein Haar. Bitte! Bitte red nicht mehr davon. Ich will mir jetzt keine Gedanken darüber machen. Wenn ich Rosiel sage was ich wirklich für ihn empfinde sind wir beide in Gefahr. Ich würde zu seinem Schwachpunkt werden und er zu meinem. Nein, er wäre nicht mein Schwachpunkt. Ganz sicher nicht. Dieses Mal würde ich alles opfern nur um Assia zu retten. Es wird mir zwar das Herz zerreißen, aber ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Ich werde es nicht riskieren das sich die Vergangenheit wiederholt. Nicht dieses Mal. 

"Nee-chan warum?" Ich antwortet ihm nicht sondern verbarg meinem Kopf in seinem Schoß. Soll ich es ihm erklären? Ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Ihn mit meiner Vergangenheit belasten? Nein, das könnte ich nie. Dieses Wissen würde ihn zerstören. 

"Ich verstehe dich nicht. Wenn du Rosiel-"

"Nicht! Bitte, laß uns nicht mehr davon sprechen." Es ist schon schlimm genug zu wissen, das ich dein Vertrauen mißbrauchen werde. Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Er seufzte leicht, aber schwieg. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. 

"Was zum Henker hast du getan?!" Erschrocken fuhr ich auf. Uns gegenüber stand ein reiflich aufgebrachter Rosiel, der angesichts der momentanen Situation sogar noch eine Spur wütender wurde als er es ohnehin schon war. 

"Rosiel-sama es-" 

"Schweig! Darum geht es überhaupt nicht!" Er sah Catan derart vernichtend an, das ich merken konnte wie dieser zusammen zuckte. Täusche ich mich oder ist Rosiel eifersüchtig auf ihn?

"DU!" Immer noch halbschlafend und völlig von der Rolle versuchte ich mich zu erinnern wegen was er jetzt schon wieder auf mich sauer sein könnte. Da ich allerdings noch nicht sonderlich lange Yetzirah aufhielt konnte ich ja wohl kaum schon etwas angestellt haben. Es sei denn er kann seit neustem Gedanken lesen und hat mitbekommen was ich vorhabe.

"Wie kommst du auf die hirnverbrannte Idee zu behaupten du seist Jibrils Schutzengel?!" Warum müssen sich hier Neuigkeiten eigentlich immer so verdammt schnell verbreiten? Hätte es nicht gereicht wenn er es morgen früh erfahren hätte?! Gähnend richtete ich mich ganz auf und antwortete ihm.

"Erstens, diese Behauptung stammt nicht von mir und zweitens solltest du dir endlich mal angewöhnen zu klopfen." Das war zuviel. Ich fand mich keuchend hinter dem Sofa wieder während sich ein Ring aus Eisen um meinen Hals schloß. Irgendwie schaffte ich es mich an der Lehne wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen. Rosiel kochte immer noch vor Wut. Es würde mir zwar nicht sonderlich viel helfen wenn ich mich jetzt von seinem Angriff befreite, aber langsam geht mir die Luft aus. Mit einer leichten Handbewegung zerriß ich das dünne magische Band, das sich um meinen Hals gelegt hatte und stützte mich schwer atmend an der Rückenlehne des Sofas ab. Ich konnte mich nur zu gut an eine ganz ähnliche Situation erinnern und zwar als Rosiel zum ersten Mal in meiner Wohnung aufgekreuzt war. Damals hatte versucht mich auf eine ganz ähnliche Art und Weise zu töten. Damit wären wir also wieder ganz am Anfang gelandet, allerdings mit einem kleinen Unterschied. Dieses Mal bin ich sehr wohl in der Lage mich gegen ihn zu behaupten. Das merkte leider auch Rosiel und ich hatte meine Chance ihm weiterhin etwas vormachen zu können vor knapp zwei Sekunden vertan. Jetzt war er so etwas von mißtrauisch das es einem mittleren Wunder gleichkäme wenn er keine Fragen stellen würde. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum ich so überrascht war als er sich einfach auf dem Absatz umdrehte und ging. Fragend sah ich Catan an, doch er zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Was auch immer Rosiel geritten haben mochte, ich war baff. Ich hatte wirklich mit fast allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, das er mich für die nächsten zwei Tage komplett ignorierte. Gut, es war nicht das Schlechteste was mir passieren konnte, immerhin hatte ich so genügend Zeit mich um ein, zwei andere Dinge zu kümmern, aber merkwürdig war es schon. 

Zu allererst versuchte ich unbemerkt in die Eden-Bibliothek zu gelangen, was an einem ziemlich mißgelaunten Rosiel scheiterte, der mich just in dem Moment abpaßte als ich die geheime Zugangstür öffnen wollte. Da mir auch keine fadenscheinige Erklärung einfallen wollte was ich ausgerechnet zu dieser Uhrzeit (so circa halb fünf morgens) und dann noch mit beiden Händen die Wand abtastend an eben jenem Ort wollte, starrte ich ihn einfach nur giftig an. Er seufzte leicht, bevor er mir zu verstehen gab, das es sinnvoller wäre ihm jetzt einfach zu folgen. Eigentlich hatte ich einen Protest von wegen ich sei kein Hund der auf Pfiff oder Fingerschnippen reagierte schon auf den Lippen, aber da ich bereits mehrfach die Bibliothek ohne sein Wissen betreten hatte ließ ich es sein. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur mein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihn solange in dem Glauben gelassen hatte, das ich tot sei. Überhaupt war er in meiner Gegenwart ziemlich wortkarg. Wenn er mir mal was mitteilte, dann nur das aller nötigste. Gut, das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, das wir uns nach wie vor dauernd in der Wolle hatte, aber es war längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher. Auch Catan wirkte ziemlich in sich gekehrt und so sehr ich es auch versuchte ich bekam aus keinem von Beiden heraus warum sie sich so merkwürdig verhielten. Allerdings fiel mir mit der Zeit etwas ganz anderes auf. Ich konnte keine zwei Schritte mehr machen ohne das nicht einer von den Beiden in meiner Nähe auftauchte. Anfangs dachte ich noch es würde sich lediglich um Zufälle handeln, aber mit der Zeit ging einem das doch ganz schön auf den Keks. Sich in Yetzirah zu bewegen war schon so schwierig genug aber mit den Beiden als Wachhund wurde es grausamer als jeder Spießrutenlauf. Den Beiden diesen Quatsch auszureden erwies sich auch nicht gerade als einfacher. Bei Rosiel biß ich auf Granit und bei Catan nun ja, drücken wir es mal so aus, nach etlichen Versprechungen und bitte, bitte, bitte ließ er sich doch noch erweichen und teilte mir Raziel als neues Hündchen zu. Damit wäre eines meiner Probleme gelöst. Bleiben? Zu viele, seufz...

"Shao-san, ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?" Lächelnd sah ich in die aquamarinblauen Augen, die mich fragend ansahen. Seitdem ich ihn wiedergesehen hatte durchströmte mich ein Gefühl von größter Zufriedenheit und ich hatte nicht allzu lange gebraucht um herauszufinden woran das lag. Es war mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Aquamarinfarbene Augen, goldenes Haar und ein sanfter Charakter. Er war das Ebenbild seiner Mutter und Anaels Gefühle ließen sich nicht kontrollieren. Sie überschwemmten mich wie eine warme Brandung. Anaels und Zaphikels Sohn... Ein Kind das eben so wenig existieren durfte wie ich, das wie ich keinerlei Ahnung hatte wer seine Eltern sind. 

"Es ist nichts Raziel-chan. Aber warum sagst du mir nicht endlich woher deine Verletzungen stammen?" Es hatte mich schwer getroffen als ich bei unserem Wiedersehen die Verbände in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Um seinen Kopf schlang sich ein Verband und auf seiner rechten Wange zeugte ein dickes Mullpflaster von einer tiefen Wunde. Die Fürsorge mit der ich ihn daraufhin überschüttete hatte uns beide überrascht. Anaels mütterliche Gefühle hatten so schnell von mir Besitz ergriffen, das ich nicht mehr verhindern konnte ihn zu bemuttern. Es tat weh ihn mit diesen Wunden zu sehen und doch schwieg er beharrlich was den Grund dafür war. Schließlich gab ich es auf ihn danach fragen zu wollen, aber Anael protestierte solange bis ich mich schließlich geschlagen gab und wieder damit anfing. Dafür das sie sich solange nicht gemeldet hatte war sie jetzt verdammt hartnäckig. 

"Tut mir leid Shao-san, aber..."

"Ich weiß, du kannst es mir nicht sagen." Das ging schon seit Tagen so. Immer wenn ich versuchte auf dieses Thema zu kommen wich er mir aus. Bei diesen Wunden muß es sich um wesentlich mehr handeln als es den Anschein hat und er quälte sich damit ganz allein. Es war zum Verzweifeln. 

"Dann laß mich dir wenigstens helfen." Noch ehe er vor mir zurückweichen konnte hatte ich den Verband um seinen Kopf gelöst. Darunter kamen einige unschöne Platzwunden zum Vorschein. 

"Shao-san, ich- " Ich legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen damit er nicht weiter sprach. Das so ein kleiner Engel solche Wunden davon trug. Was mochte er getan haben? In was war er hineingeraten, das solche Wunden zurück blieben? Eine Schlägerei kann es kaum gewesen sein, dann würden die Verletzungen ganz anders aussehen.

"Auh!" Triumphierend hielt ich ihm das Pflaster unter die Nase und fast reflexartig versuchte er die Wunde auf seiner Wange mit einer Hand zu bedecken. Ich hielt sein Handgelenk fest und sah ihn ernst an. 

"Auch wenn du mir nichts erzählen willst oder kannst. Diese Wunden sind nichts für kleine Engel. Du bist viel zu jung für so was." Er starrte mich vollkommen entgeistert an. Zärtlich striff ich mit einer Hand über seine verletzte Wange und schloß die Wunde. Für eine einfache Verletzung war sie viel zu tief. Irgend etwas mußte ihn mit viel Wucht dort getroffen haben, doch was? 

"Shao-san was tust du da?" Sanft lächelte ich ihn als ich meine Hand von seiner Wange löste. 

"Nach was sieht es denn aus?" Vorsichtig tastete er seine Wange ab und konnte es anscheinend nicht fassen, was er dort spürte. Kein Wunder. Ich hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es war nicht mehr der geringste Kratzer zu sehen. 

"Aber das ist doch..."

"Was? Unmöglich? Und wenn schon." Mit beiden Händen umfaßte ich seinen Kopf und kümmerte mich um die Platzwunden. Sie waren zwar auch tief, aber bei weitem nicht so tief wie die Wunde auf seiner Wange. 

"Was heißt denn in diesem Leben schon unmöglich?" Er sah mich unsicher an. Kein Wunder immerhin habe gerade eben Kräfte an den Tag gelegt, die ein normaler Mensch gar nicht haben dürfte. Als ich meine Hände über seine Wangen streiften merkte ich, das sein linkes Auge ebenfalls verletzt worden war, auch wenn es bei Weitem nicht so schlimm war wie dir übrigen Wunden, die er erlitten hatten. Behutsam hauchte ich ihm einen Kuß darauf woraufhin er vor mir zurückwich als hätte ihn soeben was gestochen. 

"Jetzt stell dich bitte nicht so an. Du hättest auf dem Auge für den Rest deines Lebens eine Sehschwäche gehabt." 

"Aber, aber... aber das..." 

"Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, das war dein erster Kuß." Er lief augenblicklich knallrot an und begann irgend etwas unverständliches vor sich hin zu stottern. Na ganz toll. Ein Engel, der noch nie geküßt worden ist und dabei kann man das noch nicht mal so nennen. Also Themawechsel.

"Bist du eigentlich sonst noch irgendwo verletzt?" Der Rotton vertiefte sich noch ein bißchen. Armes Kerlchen. Was haben sie dir nur angetan?

"Keine Sorge, du mußt dich nicht ausziehen." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu woraufhin er in die andere Ecke es Raums zurückwich. Es ist wirklich niedlich wie schüchtern er ist. Ohne meine Position zu verändern hüllte ich ihn in einen Teil meiner Aura ein und taste seinen Körper nach weiteren Wunden ab. Wie erwartet hatte er davon weitaus mehr als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Als ich fertig war und das grüne Licht um ihn herum allmählich seine Leuchtkraft verlor lag sein völlig ungläubiger Blick auf mir. 

"Shao-san, wie hast du das gemacht?" Mein Lächeln lag nach wie vor auf ihm. Schätze mal ich habe ganze Arbeit geleistet. 

"Das ist unglaublich. Die Wunden, sie sind alle weg." Als wenn ich mich mit halben Sachen zufrieden geben würde. 

*Ich hätte dir auch was anderes erzählt, wenn das nicht so wäre.* Anael war sichtlich erleichtert, das es ihrem Sohn wieder besser ging. Ein Gefühl, das von mir ebenso Besitz ergriff. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern, das ich in diesem kleinen Engel etwas ganz ähnliches zu sehen begann wie sie. 

*Hör mal, ich habe ja nichts dagegen wenn du so in Selbstzufriedenheit schwelgst, aber ich glaube da hat jemand noch ein paar Fragen an dich.* Mit einem leichten Schubs vertrieb sie mich aus ihrer Nähe und zog sich wieder zurück, damit ich mich um Raziel kümmern konnte. Er stand mittlerweile genau vor mir und sah mich an, als würde er mich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wahrnehmen. Ich lehnte mich in der Nische etwas zurück wodurch die Fensterläden hinter mir verdächtig zu knirschen begannen. 

"Shao-san, danke." Seine Umarmung kam unerwartet, aber sie löste etwas in mir aus. Ich würde diesen kleinen Engel so gut es ging beschützen und sei es nur um Anael noch mehr Trauer zu ersparen. Das sie ihren Sohn ebenfalls verliert würde ich auf gar keinen Fall zu lassen. 

"Keine Ursache mein Kleiner. Gern geschehen." Er klammerte sich fester an mich. 

"Ich sollte das nicht tun... er meinte, es würde nur Schwierigkeiten bringen wenn ich darüber spreche, aber..." Seine Tränen tropften auf meinen Schoß.

"...irgend jemand... irgend jemandem muß ich es einfach erzählen." Sanft strich über sein Haar. 

"Dann quäl dich nicht länger. Komm, ich hör dir zu." Und so erfuhr ich woher seine Wunden stammten und was der Kleine in meiner Abwesenheit durchgemacht hatte. Während einer Streife war er in der untersten Schicht von Yetzirah, Shamayim gelandet und hatte dort einen weiblichen Engel mit nur einer Schwinge getroffen. Ihr Name war Shatiel und sie hatte versucht ihn auszurauben leider waren sie beide dabei von einem Abgrund gestürzt und er hatte sich dabei verletzt als er sie auffing hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit zu sich nach Hause genommen und verarztet und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Raziel gesehen was in den Slums von Yetzirah wirklich vor sich ging. Wie ich konnte er ebenfalls nicht verstehen warum so viele Engel dort unten leben mußten und dann auch noch zum Spaß von den anderen Engeln wie Hasen gejagt wurden. Shatiel hatte ihm schließlich geholfen zurück zu kehren und er hatte ihr versprochen ihr bei seinem nächsten Besuch etwas mitzubringen. Nicht nur ihr, sondern auch all den I-Children, die bei ihr Unterschlupf gefunden hatten. Es war ihm sogar gelungen Sevothtarte dazu zu überreden Lebensmittel und Spielzeug in den Slums zu verteilen. Die Engelsarmee kam für alle Unkosten auf. Für Raziel war es wunderschön zu sehen wie sehr sich die Kinder über ihre Geschenke freuten und als Shatiel ihm dann noch versicherte, das er jederzeit wiederkommen dürfte war sein Glück vollkommen. Doch mit dem was dann passierte hatte weder er noch eines der Kinder jemals gerechnet. Kaum hatte er Shatiel und die I-Children verlassen gab es eine furchtbare Explosion, die keiner von ihnen überlebte und das war nicht die Einzige. Überall in Shamayim explodierten Häuser und die Zahl der Opfer wuchs stündlich. Der hohe Rat hatte seine Chance, sich all der unnützen Engel zu entledigen genutzt und in sämtlichen der gelieferten Hilfsgütern Bomben versteckt. Es überlebten nur wenige und diese wurden von den 'angeblichen' Hilfstrupps niedergemacht. 

"Und... und... und das ist alles meine Schuld! Wäre ich nicht so dumm gewesen hätte könnten sie alle noch leben. Nur durch meine Dummheit sind sie gestorben." Sein gesamter Körper zitterte unter seinen Tränen. Ich drückte ihn fester an mich.

"Nein! Egal, wer das behauptet. Es war nicht deine Schuld!" Er weinte nur noch mehr.

"Du verstehst das nicht Shao-san. Wäre ich nicht gewesen-"

"RAZIEL! Sieh mich an!. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Hörst du?" Sein Blick traf flackernd auf meinen. Noch immer schimmerten Tränen in seinen klaren Augen und der Anblick zerriß mich fast. Dieser kleine Engel war eiskalt von Sevothtarte ausgenutzt worden und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er wäre ebenfalls gestorben.

"ES-WAR-NICHT-DEINE-SCHULD." Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Er hatte nichts damit zu tun. Er wollte lediglich etwas Gutes tun und das hatte der hohe Rat eiskalt ausgenutzt. Sie hatten seine Naivität benutzt um ihre Ziele zu verwirklichen und Raziel hatten sie danach einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Sie hatten sogar riskiert, das er bei dieser Explosion ebenfalls ums Leben kam. Dafür werden sie büßen, das schwöre ich. 

"Shao-san, was hast du vor?" Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Sind meine Gedanken so offensichtlich?

"Dein Blick ist vorhin so hart geworden, das man fast Angst vor dir bekommen könnte." 

"Nur keine Sorge Raziel-chan. Es ist nichts." Selbstverständlich glaubte er mir kein Wort.

"Bitte, wenn du vor hast Sevothtarte deswegen zur Rede zu stellen... tu es nicht. Du weißt nicht zu was er fähig ist." Ich senkte meinen Kopf ein Stück zu Seite und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ich soll nicht wissen zu was dieser Irre fähig ist?! Das ich nicht lache.

"Bitte Shao-san." Sein flehender Blick war mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Dieser kleine Engel war so verzweifelt, das es mir fast das Herz zerriß. Was auch immer zwischen ihm und Sevothtarte vorgefallen sein mochte, es hatte gereicht um ihn für den Rest seine Lebens zu prägen. 

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich verspreche es, aber nur unter der Bedingung, das du endlich aufhörst zu weinen." Erleichtert fiel er mir um den Hals. 

"Danke Shao-san, danke!" Shatiel ist also tot und mit ihr all die unschuldigen Kinder, die sich in ihrer Obhut befanden. Warum? Warum hatten sie das getan? Es war doch schon schlimm genug das sie all diese Kinder in die Slums verbannten. Warum mußten sie dann noch sterben? Warum nur müssen Engel so verdammt grausam sein?! 

"Raziel-chan, du weißt nicht zufällig ob bei Shatiel noch ein anderer Engel gewesen ist, oder? Hat man in den Trümmern oder in der näheren Umgebung die Leiche eines männlichen Engels gefunden?" Ich konnte das leichte Zittern spüren, das durch seinen Körper lief. Es tut mir leid mein Kleiner, aber ich muß wissen ob Angel noch am Leben ist oder nicht. Irgendwie habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, das ich seine Hilfe brauchen werde wenn ich möglichst unauffällig nach Ethemenanki gelangen will. Entweder das oder die Hilfe der Anima Mundi. Aber ob es so klug ist sich den Rebellen anzuschließen? Immerhin habe ich auch schon so mehr als genügend Probleme unentdeckt zu bleiben.

"Nein, da war nur sie und die Kinder. Ich habe sie selbst beerdigt." Ich striff mit meinen Händen über seinem Rücken. Ganz ruhig. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht lange danach fragen. 

"Hör zu, ich frage das nicht um dich zu quälen, aber ich muß wissen ob dieser Engel noch am Leben ist." Angel ist vielleicht wirklich der Einzige, der mir helfen könnte den Aziluth Turm zu erreichen ohne mich mit Tausenden von Engeln anlegen zu müssen.

"Warum? Warum willst du das wissen?" Seine Stimme klang dumpf durch den Stoff meiner Kleidung. Mit einem Seufzer löste ich mich von ihm und sah ihn ernst an. 

"Raziel-chan, was ich dir jetzt erzähle muß unter allen Umständen unter uns bleiben. Nur ein Wort zu irgend jemanden und keiner von uns beiden wird lebend aus dieser Sache herauskommen." Er erwiderte meinen Blick ohne auch nur einen Millimeter zurück zu weichen und dann weiteten sich seine Augen plötzlich. 

"Du warst das. Du hast uns damals vor dem Sturz gerettet. Du bist dieser graugeflügelte Engel!" Halb geschockt und halb stolz auf seine Kombinationsgabe sah ich ihn an. Anael kann wirklich stolz auf ihren Sohn sein. Er ist ein verdammt cleveres Kerlchen. Noch könnte ich ihn anlügen und ihm erzählen, das er sich das alles einbildete, aber das wäre sinnlos. Irgendwann würde er von selbst auf die Wahrheit kommen und außerdem hatte ich ihn schon viel zu sehr in meine Geheimnisse eingeweiht, als das er das so ohne weiteres schlucken würde. 

"Ja, aber das darf nichts und niemand erfahren. Unter gar keinen Umständen!" Er nickte entschlossen. 

"Keine Sorge Shao-chan, ich werde es niemanden erzählen. Ohne dich wäre ich damals gestorben." Erstaunlich wie ernst er sein kann. Er erinnert mich an meinen Sohn. Ob er in diesem Alter wohl genauso gewesen wäre? 

"Gut, dann hör mir jetzt gut zu, da ich dir nur ein einziges Mal erzählen werde was an diesem Tag passiert ist nachdem wir von der Brüstung stürzten." Er hörte mir gebannt zu und unterbrach mich nicht ein einziges Mal obwohl man ihm deutlich ansehen konnte, das es ihn reiflich überraschte, das ich Shatiel ebenfalls gekannt hatte. Auch die Verbindung zu Angel und damit zur Anima Mundi verblüffte ihn. Sicher, er wußte, das ich eingewilligt hatte in Yetzirah zu bleiben um einem Engel das Leben zu retten, aber er hatte nie erfahren um welchen Engel es sich dabei handelte. Geschweige denn, das ich ihn danach noch einmal wiedergetroffen hatte. Eine Kurzbeschreibung von Angel reichte ihm um mir sagen zu können, das dieser ebenfalls schon vor geraumer Zeit gestorben war. Erstaunlicherweise wußte Raziel eine Menge darüber. Anscheinend hatte Angel versucht etwas über Sevothtarte herauszufinden und wurde dabei von ihm erwischt. Nur mit der Hilfe eines großen Engels gelang ihm die Flucht. Was niemand wußte, war das es sich bei diesem Engel um Jibril handelte, da diese zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt immer noch leblos im Wassergarten saß. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund schützte sie ihn durch ihre Magie. Sevothtarte hatte jeden einzelnen Stein umgedreht nur um Angel zu finden und sogar die Garde der Seraphim, die seinem direkten Befehl unterstand und die absolute Elite der momentanen Militärs darstellte, mobil gemacht. Nur entkam ihm Angel und tauchte unerkannt bei Zaphikel auf, dem er vergeblich zu erzählen versuchte was mit Jibril los war und was sich hinter Sevothtartes Maske verbarg. Sevothtarte war es gelungen eine Nadel in Angels Körper zu stechen, die verhindern sollte, das dieser auch nur ein einziges Wort darüber verlieren konnte. Würde er es dennoch versuchen wäre das sein sicherer Tod. In diesem Fall brachen keine zwei Sekunden nachdem er Zaphikel das wichtigste, das er herausgefunden hatte anvertraute, sämtliche Blutgefäße seines Körpers auf und er sank tot zu Boden. Raziel war in diesem Moment auch nur anwesend gewesen weil eine Stimme ihn gerufen hatte. Ich mußte ihn nicht fragen um wen es sich dabei handelte. Ich war mir sicher, das es sich dabei um Sara gehandelt haben mußte, deren Seele sich in Zaphikels Obhut befunden hatte. Ich frage mich ob er weiß wer der Anführer der Anima Mundi ist.

"Shao-san wieviel weißt du eigentlich über die Anima Mundi?" Der Ernst in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und irgendwie hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, das von meiner Antwort eine Menge abhing. Immerhin richtete er gerade eine Waffe auf mein Herz. 

"Was hast du vor Raziel-chan? Willst du mich wirklich töten?" Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Nein, aber wenn du zuviel darüber weißt bist du eine Gefahr." Es dauerte nicht mal zwei Sekunden und ich bekam einen Lachanfall. Vor lauter Überraschung ließ er die Waffe sinken. 

"Oh man Raziel-chan wenn ich wollte, das man die Anima Mundi entdeckt, dann hätte ich viel früher dafür sorgen können. Glaub mir, das Letzte was ich will ist, das man die Rebellen entdeckt." Dafür müßte ich mindestens ebenso skrupellos wie Sevothtarte oder einige andere Engel sein und das war ich nicht. Sicher, für mein Ziel bin ich ebenfalls bereit über Leichen zu gehen, aber so lange es sich nur vermeiden läßt, will ich Unschuldige da raus zu halten. 

"Aber, aber du... du lebst doch mit Rosiel zusammen und du trägst seine Uniform." Prustend erklärte ich ihm, das die Sache mit Rosiel sich nicht ganz so verhielt wie manche Engel es gern vermuteten. Und das ich mal wieder die Uniform seiner Garde trug hatte ich Catans Umsicht zu verdanken. Er meinte es wäre für mich wesentlich sicherer, wenn die anderen Engel glaubten, das ich loyal zu Rosiel stehen würde. Dann wäre auch mein Leben nicht mehr ganz so schnell gefährdet, da Rosiel jeden, der seiner Elite zu nahe kam unerbittlich verfolgte oder vernichtete. Meine Begeisterung hielt sich zwar in Grenzen, aber was sollte ich tun? Mich noch mal auf eine drei Stunden Diskussion mit Rosiel einlassen? Da war es wirklich einfacher einmal zu tun was er von mir verlangte. Dann hatte man wenigstens seine Ruhe. 

"Aber jetzt sollten wir endlich weitermachen, oder nicht Raziel-chan? Sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig." Entschlossen griff er sich den nächstbesten Bücherstapel und stellte ihn sorgfältig in eines unsere neu gezimmerten Regale. Wir hatten es in den letzten Tagen geschafft einen Großteil der Eden-Bibliothek aufzuräumen, aber wir waren noch längst nicht fertig. Diese Räume würden vielleicht niemals mehr ihren alten Glanz zurück erhalten, aber ich würde dafür sorgen, das man zumindest etwas wieder davon sehen konnte. Zu unserem Glück hatte noch niemand etwas von unseren heimlichen Aufräumaktionen gemerkt. Na ja, das uns hatte sich eigentlich eher zufällig ergeben, da ich davon ausgegangen war meinen Wachhund erfolgreich abgehangen zu haben. Wer rechnete denn schon damit, das sie mir ausgerechnet an diesem Tag Raziel zu teilen würden, der prompt wußte wo er mich zu suchen hatte? Als er plötzlich hinter mir stand war ich gerade dabei gewesen in einem noch nicht ganz zerbrochenen Blumenkübel einen Teil der verblieben Samen in der Erde zu neuem Leben zu erwecken. Wie ich ihm sinnvoll erklären sollte warum aus einem vor zwei Sekunden noch reiflich häßlichem Erdhaufen urplötzlich ein Meer von Pflanzen emporwuchs fiel mir in dem Moment natürlich auch nicht ein. 

"Shao-san hilfst du mir bitte mal kurz?" Schuldbewußt zuckte ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch. Raziel mühte sich gerade damit ab einen der zerbrochenen Kübel wieder irgendwie zusammen zuflicken und wenn ich ihm nicht bald half würde die eine Hälfte über kurz oder lang auf einem seiner Füße landen. Ich griff zu und schlang gleichzeitig ein Seil um die beiden Hälften. Nach etwa fünf Minuten sah das Ding zwar immer noch reiflich ramponiert aus, aber man konnte erkennen, das es sich eigentlich um einen Blumenkübel handelte. Da wir außerdem mehr als genug Erde zur Verfügung hatten (keine Ahnung wie Raziel die so schnell organisiert hatte) konnten wir ihn direkt bepflanzen. Wobei die Pflanzen und Samen von mir stammten. Immerhin wußte ich ziemlich genau, wie man diverse Bestellungen zu seinen Gunsten ändern konnte. (Rosiel dreht mir zwar den Hals um, wenn er das herausfindet, aber was macht das schon?) Mit einem kleinen Fingerschnippen wurde auch dieser Kübel innerhalb von Sekunden zu einer kleinen, grünen Oase. Raziel kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr raus. Es war für ihn unbegreiflich, das ich solche Kräfte besaß und das ich sie jahrelang verborgen gehalten hatte. Vor allem, das ich in der Lage war Verletzungen ebenso gut zu heilen wie Raphael verblüffte ihn. Da er nichts von dem Siegel wußte war es nicht verwunderlich, das er fragte was einen Engel dazu bewegen konnte seine wahre Herkunft zu verleumden. 

"Wenn du in Assia aufgewachsen wärst würdest du die Antwort kennen." Betroffen schwieg er als er die Bitterkeit in meiner Stimme hörte. Ich hatte gar nicht vorgehabt ihm zu antworten, aber die Worte hatten sich von meinen Lippen gelöst ehe ich es verhindern konnte. Nachdenklich ließ ich meine Finger über das üppige Grün vor mir streifen. Es war wirklich eine Schande, das dieser Ort zerstört worden war. Wer hat das nur getan? Warum würde irgend jemand befehlen einen solch friedlichen Ort, wie diese Bibliothek zu zerstören? Seufzend riß ich mich schließlich von den Pflanzen los. Es brachte nichts sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, das war lange vorbei. Wer auch immer diesen Befehl gegeben haben mochte, er hatte diesen Ort nie wieder betreten. Einmal zerstört war er in Vergessenheit geraten. Nicht einmal mehr wert durch einen Bannkreis geschützt zu werden. Er wurde einfach sich selber überlassen und verrottete im Laufe der Zeit. 

"Komm Raziel-chan, laß uns gehen. Ich denke für heute haben wir genug getan." Und das stimmte. Die umgestürzten Regale standen zum Großteil wieder, die Bücher lagen nicht mehr heillos durcheinander auf dem Boden sondern bildeten Stapel, die sich in regelmäßigen Abständen quer durch den ganzen Raum verteilten und die Blumenkübel waren vom Staub und Erde befreit worden, sofern sie nicht völlig zu Bruch gegangen waren. Noch ein, zwei Tage Arbeit und man wurde einen Teil des ursprünglichen Glanzes wiedererkennen. Dennoch würde es noch lange nicht reichen um diesen Raum seiner ursprünglichen Nutzung wieder zurück zu führen. 

Als sich das Portal hinter uns schloß dauerte es einen kleinen Moment bis ich realisierte, das mir kein anderer Engel entgegen kommen würde, der seine geliehen Bücher zurückbringen wollte. Auch die dämmrige Dunkelheit um uns herum, die nur vom Licht der Ölrinne erhellt wurde irritierte mich. Nur zu gut konnte ich mich daran erinnern wie dieser Ort einst vom Licht erstrahlt worden war und nur die Pflanzen für ein wenig Schatten sorgten. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, das dieser Ort in Vergessenheit geraten ist. 

"Es wäre schön, wenn du mich heute begleiten könntest Shao-san. Zaphikel erwartet immer noch deinen Besuch." Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihn an. Das fragte er mich schon seit dem ersten Tag an dem wir uns wiedergesehen hatten, aber meine Antwort würde sich nicht ändern. Auch wenn Anael es noch so gerne wollte. Es war viel zu früh um sich mit Zaphikel zu treffen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was das für Folgen haben würde und außerdem müßte ich Rosiel erklären können was ich von einem der großen Throne wollte. Er würde mit Sicherheit eine Verschwörung wittern und ich hatte nicht vor Zaphikel in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. 

"Tut mir leid Raziel-chan, aber das kann ich nicht. Sag ihm bitte, das ich ihn sobald besuche wie es geht, aber im Moment wäre es einfach nicht klug." Wenn Sevothtarte mich bei ihm erwischt sind wir alle drei in Schwierigkeiten und das wollte ich nicht riskieren. Es reichte schon, das ich mich mit dem weißen Engel anlegte. Andere müssen da nicht unbedingt auch noch mit hineingezogen werden. 

"Ich verstehe..." Jetzt ist er schon wieder deprimiert. Mal sehen was wir dagegen unternehmen können. Lachend wuselte ich mit einer Hand seine Haare durcheinander und durfte gleich darauf die Flucht antreten, da er das auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte. Leider wurde unsere kleine Verfolgungsjagd durch Rosiels plötzliches Auftauchen abrupt beendet. Der Blick hatten einen Lavasee gefrieren lassen. So schnell es ging verabschiedete sich Raziel von mir und machte das er wegkam. Konnte ich ihm noch nicht mal verdenken. Rosiel sieht aus als würde er in der nächsten Minute einen Gletscher produzieren. Da ich immer noch keinen Ton von mir gegeben hatte seufzte er schließlich und zog mich hinter sich her. Keine Ahnung was er für ein Problem hatte, aber er sperrte mich ohne irgendeinen Kommentar in meinem Zimmer ein aus dem ich nur noch rauskam, wenn einer meiner Wachhunde auf mich aufpaßte. Und selbstverständlich hielt es mal wieder niemand für nötig mir zu erklären was dieser Mist zu bedeuten hatte. Selbst Catan schwieg sich aus und Raziel-chan hatte man nichts gesagt. Er war selber überrascht, das ich unter Hausarrest stand. 

Sich Sara-chan zu nähern erwies sich durch den ganzen Quatsch natürlich auch als weitaus schwieriger als gedacht. Vor allem wenn man so eine grundlegende und fast schon chronische Abneigung gegen Engel besitzt wie ich. Nicht, das es unmöglich war, aber dieser angebliche Hausarrest von Rosiel machte etliches komplizierter als zuerst geplant. Sicher, seitdem ich mit Raphael, Michael und Sara-chan nach Yetzirah zurück gekehrt war tat ich zwar mein Möglichste dem Großteil der Engel aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber hier in Yetzirah funktionierte das genaugenommen nie. Erstens ist Yetzirah die Hochburg der Engel und zweitens wohne ich inzwischen ja mehr oder weniger direkt beziehungsweise mehr oder weniger offiziell bei Catan und Rosiel. Außerdem mußte ich den Beiden hoch und heilig versprechen mich von Sevothtarte fernzuhalten, aber solange er Sara-chan gefangenhält wird das wohl nichts werden. (Hey, hat hier etwa irgend jemand ernsthaft daran geglaubt, das ich mich daran halte?) Ich hoffe nur inständig, das Rosiel mein Verschwinden nicht allzu schnell bemerkt. Seit meiner Rückkehr ist er so was von empfindlich. Er läßt mich keine zwei Minuten aus den Augen und es kommt schon einer kleinen Meisterleistung gleich das ich es überhaupt geschafft habe ihm zu entwischen. Hoffentlich hält Catan dicht. Wenn Rosiel von dieser Sache Wind kriegt bin ich geliefert. 

Welcher normal denkende Mensch kommt denn auch auf die Idee einfach schnurstracks auf Jibrils Domizil zu zuspazieren, dem Wachmann einen gefakten Befehl von Sevothtarte unter die Nase zu halten um dann gut gelaunt pünktlich zum Tee bei Sara aufzutauchen? Und das nicht zum ersten sondern zum fünften oder sechsten Mal?

03-08-18 

__

Next: Part 23 – Unspoken love

Defuncion@gmx.de

He, he ich glaube hier ist jeder Kommentar überflüssig, oder? ^.^


	24. Part 23

03-08-20

**__**

Love of an angel

Part 23

__

Unspoken love 

Ich muß mir langsam aber sicher wirklich diesen Hang zum strategischen Selbstmord abgewöhnen. Wenn Sevie oder Rosiel Wind von der Sache bekommen, das ich mich ohne Probleme in Jibrils Gemächer schleiche dürfte es mit meiner Gesundheit vorbei sein. Zu meinem Glück hat zum derzeitigen Zeitpunkt keiner der Beiden auch nur die geringste Ahnung was ich hinter ihrem Rücken so anstelle und um ehrlich zu sein habe ich auch nicht sie es jemals wissen zu lassen. Warum ich allerdings ausgerechnet heute so verdammt gut Laune habe kann ich mir selber nicht erklären. Vielleicht liegt es daran, das ich für die nächsten paar Stunden nicht einen einzigen meiner Wachhunde mehr sehen muß. Bis zum Abend kann ich tun und lassen was ich will, aber spätestens bis acht mußte ich wieder zurück sein. Am Besten wäre noch eine Viertelstunde früher, da Rosiel um Punkt acht Dienstschluß hat und das Erste was er inspizieren würde wäre mein Zimmer, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, das ich mich wirklich den ganzen Tag nicht vom Fleck bewegt habe. Momentan habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl für ihn so etwas wie eine Trophäe zu sein, die man in einer Vitrine verwahrt und nur noch zum Abstauben herausholt, damit sie auch ja keinen Kratzer bekommt. Irgendwie reiflich krank, aber auch süß. Gott, ich bezeichne Rosiel als süß?! Hat mein Gehirn vielleicht irgendwo Schaden genommen und ich hab nichts davon gemerkt?

"Oh, Shao du kommst heute aber früh." Lachend sah ich Sara an. Sie trug ein schlichtes weißes Kleid, während ihre Haare sich zu einer kunstvollen Frisur auftürmten. Sie ähnelt Jibril immer mehr. Zumindest äußerlich. Sevie gibt sich wirklich Mühe den Schein zu wahren, aber immerhin war es auch, der Jibrils Seele in einen menschlichen Körper versetzt hat. (Rosiel kann eine richtige Plaudertasche sein wenn er will.) Pech nur, das Sara sich als Jibrils Wiedergeburt rettungslos in ihren leiblichen Bruder verliebt hat und damit eine der größten Sünden überhaupt beging. 

"Bedank dich nicht bei mir. Mein Wachhund hat heute seinen freien Tag." Und das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Ich mußte zwar Catan beknieen, damit er mir erlaubte mich allein in Raquai, der Hauptstadt von Yetzirah herum zutreiben, aber nach Tausenden von Versprechungen zum Beispiel, auf jeden Fall vor acht zurück sein und auch ja keinen Blödsinn anstellen, ließ er mich schließlich gehen. Nicht, das er nicht genau wußte, das ich mich nach fünf Minuten bereits nicht mal mehr an die Hälfte meiner Versprechungen erinnern konnte und den Rest nicht allzu viel später ebenfalls vergessen hatte, aber er vertraute mir eben. Zumindest in dem Punkt, das ich pünktlich zurück sein würde. Ich wäre auch schön blöd das nicht zu tun. Wenn Rosiel spitz kriegt, das ich seine Anweisungen nach wie vor ignoriere bringt der es noch fertig und verpaßt mir ein Halsband oder so was ähnliches. Brr, grauenhafte Vorstellung. 

"Wachhund?" Sie sah mich völlig perplex an. 

"Weißt du das nicht? Rosiel meint mir könnte eventuell etwas zustoßen und läßt mich deshalb auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen. Man, das ist noch ätzender als diese Möchtegern Bodyguards, die uns Mike immer verpaßt." 

"Es kann nicht zufällig sein, das er der Ansicht ist du könntest ihm Schwierigkeiten machen, oder?" 

"Ich? Ihm Schwierigkeiten machen? Einem Engel? Also bitte Sara-chan ich verbiete mir diese Unterstellungen." Sie krümmte sich vor Lachen als ich mein Gesicht theatralisch verzog. 

"Shao-san ich gehe jede Wette ein, das er keine ruhige Minute mehr hat seit dem du hier bist." Grinsend beugte ich mich über die überall im Zimmer verteilten Pflanzen und genoß ihren süßlichen Duft. Sie lag gar nicht mal so falsch. 

"Aber-" Sie klang plötzlich sehr ernst.

"- du solltest auf dich aufpassen. Sevothtarte schäumt vor Wut wenn man deinen Namen auch nur im Ansatz erwähnt." Seufzend riß ich mich von der kleinen, grünen Idylle los. 

"Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor mich von ihm erwischen zu lassen." Das beruhigte sie zwar nicht sonderlich, aber wenigstens entspannte sie sich etwas.

"Schön und gut, aber was wenn er dich trotzdem mal hier entdeckt?" 

"Tja, ich schätze dann muß ich verdammt schnell laufen." Sie lachte schon wieder und endlich ließ sie das Thema Sevothtarte fallen. Was mir nur recht war. Ich hatte nicht vor mir über irgendwelche wenn und aber Gedanken zu machen solange es nicht soweit war. Wenn Sevie mich erwischen sollte würde mir sicherlich irgend etwas einfallen um meinen Hals zu retten. Bisher hat es ja auch immer geklappt. 

"Sag mal, nervt dich dieses Ding nicht zu Tode?" Mißmutig deutete ich auf den kleinen Bildschirm hinter mir auf dem sich zum drei dutzendenstem Mal derselbe Text wiederholte. 

"Die Gläubigen reinen Herzens werden gerettet und die Sünder für alle Ewigkeit die Qualen des Fegefeuers erleiden." Äffte ich Stimme die Monitors nach. 

"Was für ein Schwachsinn!" So was können sich auch nur Engel ausdenken. Sara zuckte mutlos mit den Schultern.

"Sie nennen das 'Persönlichkeitskorrekturprogramm' und ich darf mir den Quatsch jeden Tag anhören." Ich starrte den Bildschirm ungläubig an. 

"Persönlichkeits- was?!" Und das jeden Tag?! Die haben echt eine Macke. 

"Na ja Sevie meint ich würde das brauchen um meinen Posten als eines der Elemente wieder innehalten zu können." Sicherlich und Luzifer belegt einen Kursus in ökologischem Gartenbau. Sonst noch was?

"Also wenn du mich fragst ist das nichts weiter als der armselige Versuch einer Gehirnwäsche. Man, der Kerl sollte sich wirklich mal ein Hobby suchen." 

"Willst du es nicht mal versuchen. Es ist so eine Art Spiel und wenn man die richtigen Fragen stellt bekommt man vielleicht auch mal eine sinnvolle Antwort." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Sie glaubte selber nicht an das, was sie sagte. Trotzdem konnte ich der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und nahm ihr Angebot an. Nach zehn Minuten gab ich mich geschlagen. Wer auch immer dieses Programm entwickelte hatte war ein absoluter Vollidiot. Das Teil gab immer denselben Schwachsinn von sich egal, was man auch versuchte. Das heißt bis ich es mit einer Frage überforderte. Ich fragte fast zeitgleich nach dem Fall Luzifers und Alexiels woraufhin der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Schätze mal das war's. 

"Wow Shao, den Trick muß ich mir unbedingt merken. Das Ding ist doch sonst nicht totzukriegen." 

"Wart's nur ab. Es wird noch besser." Verschwörerisch grinste ich sie an und begann den Inhalt meines Rucksacks auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Ich hatte mich mit allem eingedeckt, was man irgendwie brauchen könnte oder würde um sich in das Hauptcomputersystem von Yetzirah zu hacken. Saras Augen wurden immer größer. 

"Langsam kann ich Rosiel verstehen. Es ist wirklich einfacher dich unter Verschluß zu halten. Du schreckst anscheinend vor nichts zurück." Munter machte ich mich daran das Gehäuse des Bildschirms zu öffnen und nach und nach die Kabel zu sortieren. Es würde nicht sonderlich lange dauern eine sichere Leitung auf die Beine zu stellen. 

"Als wenn dich das stören würde. So finden wir jedenfalls am Schnellsten raus wo Setsuna gerade steckt und wie dicht sie ihm auf den Fersen sind." Damit wären wir dann auch beim Thema des Tages gelandet und plötzlich konnte es ihr gar nicht mehr schnell genug gehen. Nach zehn Minuten war ich soweit. Die Leitung stand und ich konnte mich frei durch jede nur erdenkliche Datenbahn des Systems arbeiten. Genüßlich griff ich nach dem Headset und der Tastatur. Es dauerte nicht all zulange bis ich mit ein paar falschen Fährten genügend von mir abgelenkt hatte und endlich das fand wonach ich suchte. Die Geheimakten der Anima Mundi und damit alle Daten, die mich interessierten. Anscheinend haben sie vor kurzem ein Portal in Richtung Hölle geöffnet und dafür kann es nur einen einzigen Grund geben, Setsuna. Es wird allmählich Zeit sich doch etwas näher mit ihnen zu befassen. Sie sind besser als ich dachte. Vollkommen zufrieden lockte ich mich aus dem System aus und räumte meinen Kram wieder ordentlich zusammen. Saras Fragen ignorierte ich dabei so gut ich konnte, was mir eine gehörige Portion Kopfnüsse einbrachte. Lachend gab ich mich geschlagen und erklärte ihr was ich herausgefunden hatte. Sie war sichtlich beeindruckt. 

"Keine Sorge Sara-chan, wenn sie ihr Vorhaben wirklich in die Tat umsetzen wird es hier demnächst richtig interessant." Sie fragte mich nicht was genau ich damit meinte, aber irgendwie schien meine Zuversicht sie zu beeindrucken. Kein Wunder, in den Akten ist der klitzekleine Vermerk gewesen, das die Anima Mundi mit Hilfe von Setsuna den Versuch starten würde Sevothtartes Schreckensherrschaft zu beenden. Ich bin schon gespannt wie sie den kleinen Hitzkopf davon überzeugen wollen. 

"Woher nimmst du nur diese Kraft? Wenn man dich so ansieht könnte man meinen das es auf dieser Welt kein Problem existiert, das man nicht lösen könnte." Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. So einfach ist es zwar nicht, aber lassen wir das. 

"Nicht?" Es war egal, das ich log. Was Sara-chan jetzt braucht ist jemand dem sie vertrauen kann und der ihr ihren Glauben an sich selbst und die Welt wiedergibt. Und so wie es aussieht bin ich momentan die einzige Person, die das schaffen kann. Außer mir gibt es eigentlich niemanden der sich um sie kümmert. Na ja, bis auf-

"Sara-sama? Oh ihr habt Besuch." -Moon-Lil, die gerade mit einem Tablett auf dem sie ein Teeservice balancierte den Raum betrat.

"Hi, schön dich wiedersehen." Ich half ihr beim Absetzen des Tabletts. Die Kleine ist wirklich niedlich. Sie kümmert sich seit Saras Rückkehr liebevoll um diese und auch wenn sie direkt Sevothtarte untersteht und ihm einen regelmäßigen Bericht erstatten muß habe ich sie in mein Herz geschlossen. Sie ist so ganz anders als die anderen Sisters. Lieb, freundlich und ungemein redselig wenn man ihr die Chance dazu gibt. Im Prinzip entspricht sie viel mehr dem was man sich im Allgemeinen unter einem Engel vorstellt als jeder andere von diesen Möchtegern Engel in Yetzirah. Dabei ist sie nur eine leicht unterbemittelte Sister, deren Intelligenz so stark eingeschränkt worden ist, das sie an nichts anders mehr dachte als ihrem Herrn zu dienen. Allerdings hat Moon-Lil dabei wesentlich mehr von ihrem Charakter behalten als es auf den ersten Blick auffällt. Sie ist bei Weitem nicht so dumm wie Sevothtarte denkt und obwohl sei seinem direkten Befehl untersteht ist nicht zu übersehen, das es einzig und allein Sara ist, der ihre Treue gilt. Ich hoffe nur das Sevie, das nie merken wird. Diese kleine Sister würde das wahrscheinlich nicht überleben. 

Den Namen Moon-Lil verdankte sie einem mehr oder weniger dummen Zufall. Sie hatte mich fast mit einem Blumentopf voller Mondlilien umgerannt und ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen ihr einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Mondlilien blühen normalerweise nur bei Nacht, wenn das Licht des Mondes ihre zarten Blütenblätter berührt, aber manchmal ändern sich die Dinge. Ohne das sie es merkte hatte ich eine der Blüten mit meinen Fingern berührt und die Knospe öffnete sich fast augenblicklich. Sie entdeckte es natürlich erst viel später und diese kleine Blüte, die sich so sehr von den anderen Mondlilien abhob verdankte sie ihren Namen. 

Eine kleine, vorwitzige Mondlilie... die ein bißchen anders ist als alle anderen, so hatte Sara-chan mir die Wahl dieses Namens erklärt und ich fand, das es niemand mehr verdient hatte ihn zu erhalten als diese kleine Sister, die eine solche Schwäche für Blumen hatte, das sie mich schon fast schmerzhaft an mein altes Selbst erinnerte. Na ja, was die Blumen angeht. Ansonsten kann man uns wohl kaum vergleichen. Moon-Lil ist einfach viel zu nett und naiv für diese Welt. Ihre Augen wirken wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das zum ersten Mal die weite Welt um sich herum erkundet. Da sie nebenbei noch eine riesen Schwäche für Blumen hatte verwandelte sich Saras Zimmer nach und nach in ein kleines, grünes Paradies. Ich war ihr anfangs immer nur im Vorbeigehen begegnet, da weder Sara noch ich wußten in wie weit wir ihr trauen konnten, aber das hatte sich schnell gelegt. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, das jemand derart naives jemanden verraten könnte und ich hatte recht behalten. Moon-Lil hat Sevothtarte gegenüber nie irgend etwas über meine Besuche bei Sara erzählt und als ich sie einmal danach fragte meinte sie nur, das sie lediglich den Befehl hatte Saras Persönlichkeitskorrekturprogramm (was für ein Wort) zu überwachen oder ob diese etwas komisches sagte. Alles andere mußte nicht gemeldet werden. Das war auch der Grund warum meine Besuche immer länger und länger ausfielen. Solange Moon-Lil dabei war schöpfte keiner von Sevies Männern Verdacht und wir konnten ungestört miteinander reden. Allerdings hatte ich mir für den heutigen Tag etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht.

"Lil-chan, könntest du den Tee heute vielleicht woanders servieren?" Lil-chan, diesen Spitznamen hatte sie sich selbst geben und nur Sara und ich nannten sie so. Für die Anderen war sie einfach nur Moon-Lil oder eine weitere namenlose Sister. 

"Ich verstehe euch nicht ganz Shao-sama." Ich lächelte sie sanft an. Das -sama ließ sie sich beim besten Willen nicht abgewöhnen und ich hatte es schließlich aufgegeben. Es war hart wenn sie einen mit ihren großen, unschuldigen Augen ansah und dabei nichts weiter wollte als geliebt zu werden. Man mußte sie einfach liebhaben. 

"Komm, ich zeig es dir." Gelassen öffnete ich die hinter den weiten Gardinen versteckte Balkontür und genoß den frischen Luftzug der in das Zimmer strömte. Erst als Lil-chan neben mir stand und sich neugierig umsah wies ich hinunter auf den Wassergarten. 

"Aber, aber Shao-sama." 

"Keine Sorge Lil-chan es ist schon OK. Sevothtarte will doch das Jibril ihre Erinnerung zurückgewinnt oder?" Sie nickte zögernd.

"Siehst du und der einfachste Weg ist sie in ihre gewohnte Umgebung zu bringen. Wenn sie erst einmal dort ist findet sich ihr Gedächtnis wahrscheinlich von ganz alleine wieder." Sie wollte erst protestieren doch dann begann ihr Gesicht zu strahlen.

"Oh Shao-sama ihr seit so klug. Sevothtarte-sama wird das sicher gefallen." Das bezweifelte ich zwar stark, aber es wäre unklug ihr jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie stürmte samt Teetablett aus dem Raum. Arme Kleine. Hoffentlich verzeihst du mir, das ich deine Leichtgläubigkeit so sehr ausnutze.

"Und wie sollen wir da runter kommen? Man wird uns wohl kaum zur Tür raus lassen." Sara maß mit ihrem Blick kritisch den Abstand zwischen dem Balkon und dem Boden ab. Sie war von meiner Idee mit dem Picknick zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, da es für Lil-chan und uns wahrscheinlich nur Schwierigkeiten geben würde wenn sie uns erwischten, aber letztendlich hatte ihr Wunsch dieses Zimmer zu verlassen und sei es nur für ein paar Stunden, gesiegt. 

"Ganz einfach wir werden springen." Lachend setze ich einen Fuß auf die Brüstung.

"Wir werden WAS?!" Sie starrte mich vollkommen entgeistert an. 

"Komm schon Sara-chan. Wo ist dein Vertrauen in mich?" Sie griff nur zögernd nach meiner Hand und sah immer wieder hinunter, fast so als würde sie hoffen, das sich der Abstand zum Boden dadurch verringerte. 

"Ähm weißt du Shao ich traue dir wirklich viel zu, aber wenn wir das hier schaffen wollen dann bräuchten wir schon-"

"Flügel?" Ihr klappte die Kinnlade runter als sich auf meinem Rücken zwei schneeweiße Schwingen entfalteten. 

"Die dürften reichen, oder?" Sie war dermaßen baff, das sie nicht einen Ton mehr rausbrachte. Grinsend zog ich sie enger an mich und ließ mich fallen. Sie kreischte auf als sich unser Fall immer weiter beschleunigte. Lachend bremste ich ihn schließlich ab und stieg mit ihr hinauf in das klare Blau des Himmels, bevor ich sie sanft auf dem Rasen des Wassergartens absetzte. Sie zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper und hielt ihre Augen nach wie vor fest geschlossen. 

"Och komm schon Sara-chan. So schlecht fliege ich nun auch wieder nicht." Zögernd öffnete sie abwechselnd erst das linke und dann das rechte Auge bis sie sich ganz sicher war wirklich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Erst danach sah sie sich mit beiden Augen um und streckte die Arme weit von sich. Sie genoß ihre Freiheit in vollen Zügen, das war deutlich zu sehen. Lächelnd sah ich ihr zu wie sie ihre Freiheit genoß. Schade, das sie heute abend wieder zurück sein mußte. Es wäre viel besser für sie wenn sich ebenso frei bewegen könnte wie ich, aber das würde Sevothtarte niemals zu lassen. 

"Wieso kannst du überhaupt fliegen?" Sie überrumpelte mich etwas mit dieser Frage, aber ich hatte lange Zeit gehabt mir zu überlegen, was ich ihr erzählen würde. 

"Na ja sagen wir einfach mal, das manche Leute mit ihren Vermutungen gar nicht mal so unrecht haben." Sie sog hörbar die Luft ein. Das sie mit ihrer Behauptung ich sei ihr Schutzengel vielleicht recht haben könnte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Lachend erklärte ich ihr, das es nicht ganz so einfach war. 

"Darum ist Michael so schlecht auf dich zu sprechen. Er weiß das du ein Engel bist." Lachend sah ich sie an und führte ganz nebenbei über zwanzig Gründe auf warum Michael eine chronische Abneigung gegen mich entwickeln könnte beziehungsweise diese ohnehin schon hatte. Woraufhin sie damit konterte, das Raphael sie immer wieder über mich ausfragte. Anscheinend hatte ich in ihm einen neuen Fan gewonnen. Grinsend gab ich ihr zu verstehen was meiner Meinung nach Raphaels wahre Absichten waren und sie hatte reiflich Mühe sich vor Lachen noch auf den Beinen zu halten. Erst als Moon-Lil uns von einer anderen Ecke des Gartens aus zu winkte schaffte sie es sich wieder zusammen zu reißen. 

Der ursprüngliche Tee im Grünen wurde dank Lil-chan zu einem ausgewachsenen Picknick. Keine Ahnung wie sie es in der kurzen Zeit geschafft hatte, aber auf der Decke vor uns stapelten sich unzählige Köstlichkeiten. Man weiß gar nicht wo man zuerst mit dem Probieren anfangen soll. Zufrieden ließ ich mich auf ein Kissen (ebenfalls von Lil-chan organisiert) sinken und griff wahllos nach einem Cremetörtchen. Noch während ich kaute und den Geschmack nach frischen Erdbeeren in meinem Mund genoß fiel mir Saras ununterbrochenes Grinsen auf. Sie deutete mit einer Hand auf ihre Nase und ich begriff was sie mir sagen wollte. Sieht ganz so aus als hätte ich es wieder einmal erfolgreich geschafft meine Nasenspitze zu tief in etwas hineinzustecken. Lachend wischte ich mir mit einem Finger die Creme ab. Das passiert mir wirklich jedes Mal wenn es um Cremetörtchen geht. Meine Nasenspitze bekommt immer etwas ab. 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Vor allem nach dem auch noch Metatron auftauchte, der sich über Saras und meine Anwesenheit gar nicht genug freuen konnte. Im Nu hatte er drei Cremetörtchen verschlungen und machte sich dann daran ein riesen Stück Sahnetorte zu vernichten. Richtig niedlich der Kleine. Er sieht inzwischen fast selber wie ein Cremetörtchen aus. Das Problem ist nur, das ich ziemlich genau wußte, das wenn Metatron hier bei uns ist, Sevie ebenfalls nicht sonderlich weit weg ist. Was passieren würde wenn er seinen Schützling in unserer Gesellschaft und noch dazu vollkommen cremeverschmiert vorfindet wage ich mir nicht einmal auszumalen. Eigentlich ein verdammt guter Grund das Picknick so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und abzuhauen. Nur leider entdeckte Metatron just in dem Moment wo ich das Thema Sevie und Gefahr im Verzug ansprechen wollte, in einer meiner Manteltaschen einen sorgsam zusammengefalteten Zettel. Resigniert seufzte ich als er ihn Sara reichte, damit sie ihn ihm vorlas. Auf dem Zettel stand eigentlich nichts weltbewegendes. Es ist der Text zu einer Melodie, die Shion vor geraumer Zeit komponiert hat und zu der ihm einfach kein Text einfallen wollte. Ich hatte ihm angeboten ihm dabei zu helfen einen passenden Text zu schreiben, aber leider war es mit meiner Kreativität zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht sonderlich weit her. Vor ein paar Tagen ist mir dann endlich die zündende Idee gekommen welche Art von Text am Besten zu dieser Melodie passen würde und noch in derselben Nacht hatte ich ihn fertig. Und so wie ich Sara-chan einschätzte wird sie wohl kaum warten können bis er veröffentlicht wird. Nun ja, es war nicht nur Sara, die mich bittend ansah sondern auch Moonlil und Metatron. Wer kann schon drei Paar treuen Hundeaugen widerstehen? 

Entspannt lehnte ich mich etwas zurück und ließ sanft ich meine Stimme über das Grün des Wassergartens erklingen. Ich hatte den Song Angelgenannt und dieser Name paßte zu ihm. Immerhin beschrieb ich damit einen ganz bestimmten Engel, wenn auch nicht den eigentlichen Namensgeber. Obwohl ich bezweifele, das Sevie dieser Song gefallen wird. Ein leichtes Prickeln im Nacken ließ mich zwar nicht mit dem Singen aufhören, aber mein Blick striff suchend über die nähere Umgebung. Von irgendwoher war Gefahr im Verzug doch ich konnte nicht ausmachen von wo genau. Erst als ein dunkler Schatten über mich fiel wußte ich das es bereits zu spät war aufzuhören. Wahrscheinlich hat er alles gehört. Die letzte Textzeile betonte ich deshalb nicht ganz so stark, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Noch während des letzten Tons machte ich einen Satz nach vorne und schlug einen Haken zur Seite. Wie sich herausstellte war das meine Lebensrettung. In dem Kissen auf dem ich bis vor zwei Sekunden noch gesessen hatte steckte ein gut anderthalb Meter langer Metallstab. Wen das noch nicht beeindruckte, der brauchte nur seinen Blick zu heben. Wem diese zwei eiskalten Augen keine Angst einjagten, der verdiente eine Heidenrespekt. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen mal einen Tag ohne größere Schwierigkeiten hinter sich zu bringen. 

"Du schon wieder." Sevothtartes Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Ich schätze ich bin ein klein wenig zu weit gegangen. 

"Man sollte dich vernichten." OK, ein bißchen ist vielleicht etwas untertrieben. Sevie sieht nicht so aus, als würde er mich so ohne Weiteres davon kommen lassen. Die sechs Engel, die ihn begleiteten sorgten auch nicht gerade für Chancengleichheit. 

"Wie wäre es wenn du dir das noch mal überlegst?" Seine Antwort war ein Energiesalve, der ich mit einer eleganten Drehung auswich. Ein kleiner Blick zur Seite verriet mir, das sich weder Sara noch Moon-Lil oder Metatron bewegten. Gut, dann bleibt die Sache unter Sevie und mir. 

"Sperrt sie ein!" Augenblicklich setzen sich seine Begleiter in Bewegung um mich einzukesseln. Lachend sah ich den weißen Engel an. Wie schön, das er mich immer noch unterschätzt. Meint er ernsthaft ich hätte mir keine Gedanken um eine Fluchtmöglichkeit gemacht?

"Meinst du wirklich das ist so einfach?" Er funkelte mich an. 

"WAS?!" Na was schon? Das heißt ich werde dich wieder mal austricksen, was denn sonst?

"Schon vergessen? Du hast es selbst gesagt, ich bin kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Wenn ihr mich einsperren wollt, dann müßt ihr mich erstmal fangen." Ich nutzte den kleinen Moment in dem sie abgelenkt zu einem Sprint und stieß mich dann vom Boden ab.

"Das heißt, wenn ihr könnt." Sevothtartes vollkommen entsetzter Blick beim Anblick meiner voll entfalteten, weißen Schwingen war pure Genugtuung. Sicher, seine Männer setzen mir augenblicklich nach, aber es würde nicht sonderlich schwierig werden sie zwischen den Türmen Raquias abzuhängen. Immerhin habe ich diese während meiner Studienzeit im Himmel mehr als gründlich erkundet. Daran, das ich ein Engel war würde Sevothtarte verdammt lange zu knabbern haben und auch wenn ich damit eines meiner kleinen Geheimnisse verraten habe besser kann man sich schon fast nicht mehr fühlen. Nun, das fast würde nicht mehr lange der Fall sein. Meine Verfolger merkten gar nicht wie sehr ich mit ihnen Katz und Maus spielte. Jedesmal wenn sie glaubten mich in die Enge getrieben zu haben überraschte ich sie mit einem neuen Flugmanöver. Sie hatten keine Chance. In der Luft waren sie mir hoffnungslos unterlegen. Erst als sich der Horizont allmählich rot verfärbte wurde es Zeit sie endgültig loszuwerden. Mit einem heiseren Lachen (bei zwei Stunden Dauer Amüsement kein Wunder) faltete ich meine Flügel eng an meinem Rücken zusammen und ließ mich fallen. Sie würden niemals schnell genug merken, das es sich hierbei nicht um eine Verzweiflungstat sondern um Taktik handelte. Nach gut zweihundert Metern freiem Fall öffnete ich meine Schwingen wieder. Gerade weit genug um den Sturz abzubremsen und eine kleine Kurve zu fliegen. Eine halbe Minute später stand ich auf einem Mauervorsprung und mußte ernsthaft darauf achten beim Anblick meiner sichtlich ratlosen Verfolger nicht vor lauter Lachen von diesem herunterzufallen. Diese Amateure haben den Bannkreis durch den ich mich verdrückt habe gar nicht bemerkt. Grinsend ließ ich meine Schwingen verschwinden und tastete mich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang bis zu einem halb geöffneten Fenster. Vorsichtig zog ich es noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter auf und schlich mich hinein. Hinter mir schlossen sich die Fensterläden fast von allein. Perfekt! Niemand würde etwas merken. Allmählich gewöhnten sich meine Augen an das angenehme Halbdunkel um mich herum und ich konnte wage die Konturen der einzelnen Regale im Raum ausmachen. Keiner meiner Verfolger würde auf die Idee kommen mich ausgerechnet hier zu suchen. Gelassen schlenderte ich die Regalreihen entlang und ließ meine Finger gedankenverloren über die einzelnen Buchrücken streifen. 

Es ist lange her, das ich im Dämmerlicht allein durch diese Gänge gewandert bin. Dieser Ort ist für mich ein einziges Meer schöner Erinnerungen. Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach und merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verging. Ab und zu wich ich einem Bücherstapel aus, der mir im Weg stand. Fröhlich vor mich hinsummend löste ich mich schließlich von den Regalen und verriegelte die Tür der Eden-Bibliothek hinter mir. Der Tag hätte gar nicht besser enden können. Obwohl, noch ist er nicht vorbei. Ach was, Rosiel kommt vor acht nicht wieder und bis dahin ist noch unheimlich viel Zeit. Grinsend warf ich zur Sicherheit noch mal einen prüfenden Blick auf meine Uhr, aber sie versicherte mir, das mir noch weit mehr als eine Stunde Zeit blieb ehe ich zurück sein mußte. Es konnte gar nichts schiefgehen. Ein leichtes Räuspern aus einer kleinen Nische schräg hinter mir entlockte mir nur ein weiteres Lächeln. Anscheinend ist Raziel heute auch schon hiergewesen. Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte ich mich um.

"Du hattest wohl Sehnsucht nach mi-" Meine Gesichtszüge gefroren, als ich erkannte, das es nicht Raziel war, der mir gegenüberstand. 

"Ro... Ro.. Rosiel?" Er hatte mich vollkommen überrumpelt und das wußte er. Seine goldenen Augen funkelten mich amüsiert an während ich mir verzweifelt den Kopf darüber zerbrach wie ich ihm meine Anwesenheit an diesem Ort erklären sollte. Nicht, das ich diese Szene nicht schon drei Dutzend Mal in Gedanken durchgespielt hätte immerhin war klar, das er mich eines Tages erwischen würde (so dämlich ist er leider nicht), aber gerade jetzt fiel mir nicht eine einzige von meinen mühsamen erdachten Ausreden mehr ein. 

"Wa... was... machst du denn hier?" Ganz toll. Konnte dir etwa nicht was noch Intelligenteres einfallen? Man kann sich unter Garantie wesentlich eleganter aus der Affäre ziehen, wenn man sein Gegenüber nicht anstottert, oder? Aber mir fiel zum Geier noch mal nichts Besseres ein. Er grinste mich spöttisch an. Gratuliere du hast ihm soeben das Feld überlassen. Fang schon mal an dein Grab auszuheben.

"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen." Ich konnte spüren wie meine Knie bei dem Klang seiner Stimme weich wurden. Nicht genug damit, das er mich hier entdeckt hatte, nein jetzt müssen natürlich auch unbedingt diese gottverdammten Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zu neuem Leben erwachen. Warum können die damit denn nicht noch ein Weilchen warten? Es ging doch bisher gut. Oder bin ich schon zu lange hier um meine Gefühle noch weiterhin ignorieren zu können? 

"Wie kommt es das jemand wie du von diesem Ort weiß?" Seine Stimme war vollkommen ruhig und es zeigte sich nicht die geringste Regung in seinem Gesicht trotzdem machte ich vorsichtshalber erst einmal einen kleinen Schritt Rückwärts. Viel mehr ging eh nicht, da sich das Portal direkt in meinem Rücken befand. Fluchtchancen also gleich Null. 

"Erzähl mir aber bloß nicht, das es ein Zufall war." Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und wollte gerade genau zu so einer Art von Erklärung ansetzen, aber er war schneller. Er stemmte seine Arme links und rechts neben meinen Kopf. Scheiße!

"Das glaube ich dir nämlich nicht." Sein Gesicht befand sich nur noch einen knappen Zentimeter vor meiner Nasenspitze und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch verstärkte sich. Nicht jetzt! Um Himmels willen nicht jetzt! Wenn das nicht bald aufhört fange ich noch an mich wie ein verliebter Teenager zu benehmen. Wirklich das Allerletzte, was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann. 

"Du bist nämlich nicht der Typ für solche Zufälle." Er hob mein Kinn leicht an, als ich seinem Blick ausweichen wollte und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Unter diesen forschenden Augen wurde mir abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Ich brachte immer noch keinen Ton raus. Weiß der Geier warum Rosiels Gegenwart auf mich plötzlich derart stark wirkte. Ich habe meine Gefühle doch sonst im Griff. Warum jetzt nicht? Was ist so anders als sonst?

"Wie praktisch, es hat dir ausnahmsweise mal die Sprache verschlagen." Sein Atem schlug heiß an meine Wange und augenblicklich begannen meine Knie unter mir nachzugeben während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. Er hielt mich lächelnd fest als er merkte, das ich leicht schwankte. Allmählich wurde mir schwummerig. Warum diese Situation eine solche Wirkung auf mich hatte konnte ich mir allerdings nach wie vor nicht erklären. Schließlich stehe ich Rosiel nicht zum ersten Mal allein gegenüber und ich habe auch schon mal wesentlich weniger dabei angehabt. Es ist auch schon weitaus gefährlicher gewesen als jetzt. Trotzdem ist es dieses Mal irgendwie anders. In der Luft lag eine Spannung, die fast schon körperlich spürbar war und das kam bestimmt nicht von meinem schlechten Gewissen, weil ich wieder mal gegen eins von Rosiels ausdrücklichen Verboten verstoßen hatte. Aber was ist es dann? Warum rast mein Puls dann so? Es kann doch nicht sein, das nur weil wir mutterseelenallein in einem dunklen Gang stehen, der lediglich von einer dünnen Ölflamme erhellt wird meine Gefühle plötzlich Achterbahn fahren. 

"Schlechtes Gewissen?" Er lächelte mich zuckersüß an und amüsierte sich anscheinend prächtig über meine momentane Sprachlosigkeit. Eine seiner Hände spielte mit einer Haarsträhne, die sich aus meiner Frisur gelöst hatte. Dann wurde sein Blick kritisch und er zog kurz daran.

"Wohl eher nicht." Ich schnappte nach Luft als seine Hand meinen Nacken hinauf fuhr und durch meine Haare kraulte. Nicht, das es mir nicht gefiel im Gegenteil, ich könnte mehr davon vertragen. Wäre wenigstens mal etwas anders zu dem dauernden miteinander Streiten. Aber es ist komisch. Dieses Verhalten paßt so gar nicht zu dem Rosiel den ich kenne. Was zum Henker will er nur von mir? Ich versuchte ein Stückchen nach hinten auszuweichen mit dem Ergebnis, das ich nun vollständig mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand und damit Nullchancen hatte ihm doch noch irgendwie zu entwischen. Außerdem frage ich mich inzwischen wirklich ob es mir noch gut geht. Meine Gedankengänge im Bezug auf Rosiel beunruhigen mich immer mehr. Wie war das noch gleich mit dem ich werde es ihm nie sagen? Momentan stehe ich kurz davor alle meine Vorsätze zu vergessen und einfach in seine Arme zu sinken. Von dem was ich am Liebsten mit ihm anstellen würde mal ganz zu schweigen. 

"Du bist also ein Engel?" Diese Feststellung gab er vollkommen ruhig von sich und wäre ich mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher gewesen, das es wirklich Rosiel war, der hier vor mir stand, dann hätte ich wohl an eine Sinnestäuschung geglaubt. Wenigstens bekam ich mich so wieder halbwegs in den Griff. So unwiderstehlich ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Sieht man mal von den wunderschönen, goldenen Augen, den seidenweichen Haaren und einer Stimme wie dunkler Samt ab... ähm, hallo kann mich bitte mal jemand kneifen! 

"Schön blöd von dir das ausgerechnet Sevie zu zeigen. Der Ärmste kocht vor Wut." Moment! Sehe ich das gerade richtig? Rosiel grinst mich zufrieden an und amüsiert sich königlich über dieses Thema?! Ich bin definitiv im falschen Film. Das kann niemals Rosiel sein. Ansonsten würde ich wohl kaum so reagieren. Er rückte ein Stückchen näher um mir etwas ins Ohr flüstern zu können. Mein Puls begann zu rasen, als mich sein Atem streifte. 

"Wir sollten uns allerdings wirklich mal über deine Besuche bei Jibril unterhalten." Seine Augen funkelten mich spöttisch an, als seine Hand zärtlich meine Wange entlang fuhr. Meine Lippen begannen leicht zu zittern und am Liebsten hätte ich ihn an mich gezogen um ihn zu küssen. (Ich muß wirklich einen Schaden haben.) Verzweifelt versuchte ich statt dessen noch ein Stückchen weiter nach hinten auszuweichen. Inzwischen würde zwischen mich und die Wand nicht mal mehr eine Briefmarke passen. Mein Pulsschlag steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute und egal was ich auch machte, ich konnte mich nicht mehr länger gegen den Ansturm meiner Gefühle wehren. Viel zu lange hatte ich alles was Rosiel betraf tief in meinem Inneren verschlossen und nun brach es allmählich hervor. Sicher, ich weiß schon seit geraumer Zeit, das ich diesen gestörten Engel liebe, aber das zu geben? Noch dazu in seiner Gegenwart? Niemals!

"Einen Befehl von Sevie zu fälschen ohne das er das merkt. Ziemlich beeindruckend. Aber-" Seine Hand fuhr in meine Haare und er zog daran, damit ich seinen Blick erwiderte. Mein Vorsatz geriet ins Wanken als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Ich hätte in diesen Augen ertrinken können. Niemals ist so ein endgültiges Wort...

"- meinen Namen für deine kleinen Spielchen zu benutzen ist unverzeihbar." Sein Blick war kalt wie Eis, ebenso seine Stimme. Vielleicht ist niemals doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich von seiner Hand. Das war wieder ein Terrain auf dem ich mich sicher zu bewegen weiß. Keine Minute zu früh. Fast hätte ich nachgegeben. Danke!

"Ach und warum kommst du damit erst jetzt? Wenn dich das so sehr stört hättest du das doch schon viel früher unterbinden können." Die Blitze, die aus seinen Augen schossen waren fast schon beängstigend. Jedoch ist mir das weitaus lieber, als sein warmer Blick kurz zuvor. Mit einem wütenden Rosiel würde ich fertig werden. Mit einem Rosiel, der mich sanft ansieht ist das hingegen was ganz anders. Eigentlich schade... ich frage mich wonach wohl seine Lippen schmecken... 

"Reiz mich nicht. Ich habe dir mehr als genügend Spielraum gelassen, aber das ist jetzt vorbei." Ich grinste ihn an und verkniff mir mühsam ein gehässiges Lachen. Rosiel-chan, das schaffst selbst du nicht. Langsam verlief das Gespräch wieder in den für uns normalen Bahnen und das erleichterte mich unheimlich. Obwohl ein kleiner Kuß bestimmt nicht schaden würde. Hallo? Geht es mir noch gut? Er ist der höchste Engel im Himmel und dreht dir wahrscheinlich allein für den Versuch den Hals um. 

"Von nun an wirst du meine Gemächer nur noch verlassen, wenn ich es erlaube." Jetzt dreht er völlig durch. Ihm müßte doch klar sein, das ich genau das Gegenteil von dem tun würde, was er mir sagt. Vor allem wenn er es in diesem Befehlston von sich gibt. 

"Das ist kein Spiel. Wenn Sevie dich das nächste Mal in die Finger kriegt, ist es aus mit dir." Er tut ja gerade so als würde ich mich erwischen lassen.

"Dann kann nicht mal ich dir mehr helfen." Dieser Satz erstickte alle meine Erwiderungen im Keim. Er versucht nicht mich zu ärgern. Er versucht mich zu beschützen. Diese Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Hammerschlag und es stellte sich ein Gefühl ein, das ich schon ewig nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Die Gewißheit, das eine Liebe erwidert wird, auch wenn der Andere es nicht ausspricht. Es ist wunderschön das zu wissen.

Ich wehrte mich nicht, als er mich noch enger an sich zog und erst sanft und dann fordernder küßte. Es ist falsch! Rosiel ist einer der höchsten Engel im Himmel und er wird fallen, wenn ich nichts dagegen unternehme. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuß. Wenn er überrascht war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Kragen meiner Uniform zu öffnen. Seine Lippen preßten sich heiß auf meinen Hals während sich immer mehr Knöpfe meiner Uniform öffneten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich in gleichmäßigen Abständen über die freigewordene Haut. Es ist falsch was wir hier tun. Wir sind beide Engel und werden garantiert fallen, wenn das hohe Konzil davon erfährt, aber was macht es schon ein Mal seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben? Mein Herz ist viel zu lange allein gewesen. Ich versuchte Rosiel zwischen unseren Küssen die Konsequenzen klarzumachen, aber genauso gut könnte man probieren ein Feuer mit einer Pipette zu löschen. Wir hatten beide längst vergessen was um uns herum geschah. Irgendwo zwischen seinen feurigen Küssen versuchte Rosiel mir meine Bedenken zu nehmen.

"Einmal... nur einmal... ein einziges Mal... was soll schon passieren? Ich bin der mächtigste Engel im Himmel. Nur einmal..." Meine Hände fuhren durch sein seidenweiches Haar, während ich mich enger an ihn drückte. Diese Worte... ich habe sie schon einmal gehört... vor langer Zeit... damals als ich mich von Remiriel verabschiedete, weil ich die Himmel verlassen mußte um nach Assia zurück zukehren damit niemand mein Geheimnis entdeckt. Ich versteifte mich als mir klar wurde, was passieren würde wenn ich Rosiel jetzt nachgab. Das Wing cutting von damals hatte sich viel zu tief in mein Gedächtnis eingraben und gerade jetzt stand es mir viel zu deutlich vor Augen. 

"Nein." Seine Lippen verschlossen meinen Mund noch ehe ich weiter protestieren konnte. Seine Zunge drängte sich immer weiter vorwärts und erstickte meinen Widerstand. Als er meine Lippen wieder freigab verschlang er mich mit einem Blick, der einem Raubtier alle Ehre gemacht hätte. In seinen Augen glühte eine Leidenschaft, die ich bei ihm nie vermutet hätte. In ihnen konnte man deutlich genug die Aufforderung sehen, das ich dieses Wort noch einmal sagen sollte, wenn ich mich traute. Ich schluckte. Es ist verdammt schwierig ihm jetzt noch widerstehen zu wollen. Er ist wunderschön, wenn er mich so voller Leidenschaft ansieht. Es wäre so einfach ihm jetzt nachzugeben und in seiner feurigen Umarmung zu versinken. Statt dessen muß ich genau das Gegenteil davon tun. Mühsam brachte ich meine Arme zwischen uns und drückte ihn Stück von mir weg.

"Nein Rosiel-chan." Seine Augen wurden zu dünnen Schlitzen als ich mich ernsthaft gegen ihn wehrte. Er drückte mich enger an sich und zwang mir erneut einen Kuß auf. Er wußte verdammt gut was er wollte und er küßt so verdammt gut, aber es ist falsch. Egal wie lange ich mir diesen Augenblick auch erhofft oder erträumt habe es wird uns beide nur unglücklich machen. Es darf einfach nicht sein! Wenn ich jetzt nachgebe wird er genauso enden wie Remiriel.

"Nein!" Ich begann mich stärker gegen ihn zu wehren. Mit dem Effekt, das er nur noch fordernder wurde. In seinen Augen lag ein Feuer, das jegliche Vernunft zu verbrennen schien. Er wollte mich egal, was es ihn kosten würde. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, das er mich einmal so ansehen würde. Und so gern ich ihm auch nachgeben würde ich konnte es nicht. Das Wissen was eine solche Beziehung für Konsequenzen hätte lag zu deutlich in meinem Bewußtsein begraben. Ich habe bereits einmal die Person verloren, der mein Herz gehört und ein zweites Mal kann und werde ich das nicht zu lassen auch wenn ich mich damit am Allermeisten verletzte. Es tut mir leid Rosiel-chan, aber bevor mein Verstand endgültig aussetzt muß ich uns beide beschützen. Mit dem letzten Rest Willenskraft, den ich aufbringen konnte rammte ich ihm ein Knie in den Unterleib und floh während die Tränen heiß über meine Wangen rannen. Es tut mir leid Rosiel-chan. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. 

Blind vor Tränen merkte ich gar nicht wohin ich überhaupt floh. Alles um mich herum verschwamm zu einem Meer von Gängen und Wänden. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Weg von Rosiel, weg von meinen Gefühlen, weg von all den Problemen, die entstanden waren. Es war egal wohin Hauptsache weit weg von all dem. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich ewig so weiter gelaufen wenn mich nicht ein Schlag gegen die Schienbeine zu Fall gebracht hätte. Es half nichts. Egal, wie weit ich auch rennen würde meinen Gefühlen würde ich niemals entkommen können. Ich rollte mich zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. In diesem Moment bereute ich jeden einzelnen meiner Schritte, der mich bis hierher gebracht hatte, aber am Allermeisten vermißte ich Cee. Seine Anwesenheit war mir so vertraut geworden wie das eigene Atmen und das ich mich jetzt nicht in sein warmes Fell krallen konnte um meinen Tränen ungestört freien Lauf lassen zu können ließ diese nur noch mehr fließen. Ich hatte das Gefühl von allem und jedem verlassen worden zu sein. Erst nach einer halben Stunde hatte ich mich soweit beruhigt das ich wieder merkte wo ich mich befand. 

Ich war auf ein riesiges Bett gefallen, das ich nur zu gut kannte. Ich vergrub mich in die Kissen von denen ich einige schützend an mich drückte. Es tat weh. Mein Herz stand kurz davor zu zerbrechen. Aber ich habe das Richtige getan. Wenn ich Rosiel nachgeben hätte wäre ihm dasselbe passiert wie Remiriel und das war etwas, was ich nicht noch einmal verkraften würde. Auch wenn er mich jetzt für den Rest meines Lebens verachtet ist es immer noch besser, das er lebt ohne das Risiko als gefallen gebrandmarkt zu werden. Sevie würde sein Chance Rosiel loszuwerden eiskalt nutzen und ich hatte nicht vor ihm diese zu liefern. Es tut nur so verdammt weh.

*Shao-chan?* Mit einem tiefen Seufzer bat ich Anael mich allein zu lassen. Mein Gefühlschaos ist viel zu groß, als das ich ihr irgend etwas davon erklären könnte. Sie zögerte zwar kurz, aber zog sich dann doch wieder zurück. Allerdings bemerkte ich bald eine Art geistige Umarmung, die mich ein klein wenig zur Ruhe kommen ließ. 

*Danke Anael.* Ich meinte ein Lächeln von ihr zu spüren, aber eigentlich war es egal. Ich habe Rosiel heute so sehr verletzt, das ich wahrscheinlich für den Rest meines Lebens einen Feind hatte, der sich nie wieder gnädig stimmen lassen würde. Ein verdammt hoher Preis, auch wenn man das Richtige tut. Aber ich bin bereit ihn zu zahlen. Lieber leide ich für uns beide, als das man ihn brandmarkt. Er ist in seinem Leben schon viel zu sehr verletzt worden, als das es spurlos an ihm vorbeigehen würde aus den Himmeln verbannt zu werden. Rosiel könnte niemals in Assia leben. Er würde ohne die Pracht der Himmel nicht existieren können. Und das obwohl sich niemand mit seiner Schönheit messen kann. Warum sieht er das nicht? Warum quält er sich selbst nur so sehr?

"Shao-chan? Bist du hier?" Ich antwortete nicht. Mir war gerade klar geworden, das es nicht nur Rosiel war, der sich selbst quälte. Auch ich bin nicht sonderlich viel besser. Das habe ich vorhin ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen und das Resultat ist, das ich nun heulend in der Gegend herumliege. Manchmal ist man selbst wohl derjenige der sich am Allermeisten verletzt. Ganz schön idiotisch. Nur hilft mir keine dieser Erkenntnisse. Mein Herz liegt immer noch in Trümmern und es hatte nicht vor sich allzu schnell davon zu erholen. 

"Nee-chan?" Die Matratze bewegte sich leicht, als sich eine Person vorsichtig darauf setzte. Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach allein lassen? Mitfühlend strich eine Hand über die meine Schulter. Langsam drehte ich mich um. Verschwommen nahm ich den Baldachin über mir wahr und dann Catans Gesicht, das mich besorgt ansah. Schon wieder war er da, wenn ich ihn dringendsten brauchte. Wie macht er das nur? Er taucht immer genau in dem Moment auf in dem man einen Freund am Allermeisten braucht.

"Tut mir leid. Immer mache ich dir nur Schwierigkeiten." Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf und wischte mir die verbliebenen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ehrlich Catan, du hast besseres verdient als mich. Warum bleibst du eigentlich immer noch in meiner Nähe? Du hättest doch an dem Tag verschwinden können an dem du Rosiel aufgeweckt hast. Warum hast du das nicht getan?

"Red nicht so einen Quatsch." Er drückte mich behutsam an sich und beinahe wäre ich schon wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. Wie schon so oft hielt er mich einfach fest und überließ mich meinen Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich ist das einfach seine Art. Wenn er vorher schon jahrelang mit Rosiel klargekommen ist muß die Zeit mit mir eigentlich die reinste Erholung für ihn gewesen sein. Es dauerte etwas bis ich mich wieder soweit im Griff hatte, das es zu einem halbwegs vernünftigen Gespräch reichte. Allerdings ließ ich es bei einem Kuß von Rosiel bewenden und verschwieg ihm den Rest. Um ehrlich zu sein war es mir ziemlich peinlich ihm eventuell sagen zu müssen was in diesem Gang genau vor sich gegangen ist. Immerhin ist er Rosiels Sohn. Er begann zu schmunzeln als er das Wort Kuß hörte und meinte das wäre auch endlich mal Zeit gewesen, allerdings irritierte ihn meine Reaktion. Immerhin wußte er, wie meine Gefühle für Rosiel aussahen und konnte sich kaum erklären warum ich mich so sehr dagegen sträubte. Da er keine Antwort von mir erhielt wechselte er das Thema. Wie immer ganz der Gentlemen. 

"Du siehst ganz schön mitgenommen aus." Ich schaffte ein heiseres Lachen bevor mir bewußt wurde, das meine Uniform immer noch halb offen war. Ein kurzer Blick reichte aus um genügend Spuren von Rosiels Küssen zu entdecken, die selbst den besten Lügner der Welt entlarvt hätten und das war nur der Teil, den ich sehen konnte. Augenblicklich schoß mir das Blut in die Wangen. Während Catan sich mühsam zusammen riß um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. 

"Das ist nicht komisch!" 

"Also wenn-" Ein mittlerer Lachanfall verhinderte, das er den Satz beenden konnte. Nach dem er sich wieder im Griff hatte begann er unter dutzenden von Prustern und Lachern noch einmal von vorn. 

"Also wenn du ihn schon so weit hast kommen lassen, solltest du zumindest mit ihm reden." Dafür, das er mich angeblich nicht versteht amüsiert er sich ziemlich gut. 

"Sehr witzig mit ihm reden ja? Nach dem Tritt? Bin ich lebensmüde?!" 

"Tritt? Was für ein Tritt?" Oh shit! Eigentor. Du solltest langsam wissen, das man vorher vielleicht mal überlegt, was man so von sich gibt. 

"Ähm, nichts weiter ignorier es einfach." Natürlich tat er das nicht und ich konnte mir einen zwei Stunden Vortrag über mein unsensibles Verhalten anhören, der sich gewaschen hatte. Als er endlich fertig war konnte ich von Glück reden, das ich mir nicht wie der dümmste Mensch auf Erden vorkam. Wenigstens nahm er es mir nicht allzu übel, das ich mich gegen Rosiel gewehrt hatte. Ansonsten hätte ich wahrscheinlich noch am nächsten Morgen dort gesessen. Sanft knuffte er mich in die Seite und meinte, er würde mal sehen was Rosiel so macht, damit ich mich zu gegebener Zeit bei diesem entschuldigen konnte. Ich sparte es mir ihm zu sagen, das ich das nicht tun würde. Eine Entschuldigung würde nur dafür sorgen, das Rosiel und ich genau da weiter machten wo wir aufgehört hatten. Etwas, das ich um jeden Preis verhindern wollte. Wenigstens ließ er mir genügend Zeit um mir über diese Entschuldigung Gedanken zu machen. Grummelnd sah ich ihm hinterher. Er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben bis ich mich Rosiel stellte, aber was dann? Was wenn ich Rosiel gegenüberstehe und wie vorhin keinen Ton rauskriege? Noch mal werde ich ihm bestimmt nicht widerstehen können. Die Berührung seiner Hände und Lippen konnte ich fast noch immer auf meinem Körper spüren. Ich mußte dringend an etwas anderes denken. Aber an was?

Nachdenklich stand ich auf und ging zurück in mein Zimmer wo ich zielstrebig die oberste Schublade des Nachtschränkchens aufzog. Der dünne Silberreif funkelte undeutlich als das Licht auf ihn fiel. Catan hatte ihn zwar angenommen, aber dann war etwas passiert mit dem ich niemals gerechnet hätte. Kaum hatte seine Hand ihn berührt löste sich die magische Verbindung und die kleinen, silbernen Blüten, die in ihm verwoben waren sanken halb verwelkt zu Boden. Durch den Schock gelang es mir nicht mehr schnell genug einzugreifen um Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Gerade mal sechs Blüten waren übrig geblieben und sie würden niemals ausreichen um ihn zu heilen. Er hatte die Blüten dennoch lächelnd an sich genommen und sich bei mir bedankt, während ich immer noch fassungslos auf die verwelkten Blätter am Boden starrte, die allmählich zu Staub zerfielen. Wir hatten nie darüber gesprochen wie so etwas passieren konnte, aber ich wußte es. Astaroth hat mir zwar geholfen an das Heilmittel für Catan zu kommen, aber mit diesem kleinen Abschiedsgeschenk gleichzeitig sehr deutlich gezeigt, das er immer noch ein Erzdämon war, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte. 

Eine Untersuchung des Armreifs hatte ergeben, das sich die magische Verbindung sofort lösen und die Blüten zerstört werden würden, sobald die Aura eines Engels sie berührt. Etwas, was man leicht hätte verhindern können, wenn man den Reif ein einziges Mal genau überprüft hätte. Ein Fehler, den ich mir niemals verzeihen werde, da er Catans Schicksal besiegelt hat. Er würde zum Ghoul werden und die einzige Chance für ihn, dem zu entgehen wäre der Tod. Das wußten wir beide und ich hatte ihm bereits versprochen, das ich es sein würde, die ihn tötet, wenn er anfängt sich zu verwandeln. Er wollte nicht, das Rosiel es tat und ich verstand nur zu gut warum. Immerhin habe ich Kira-chan gebeten mich zu töten und niemanden sonst. Wahrscheinlich ist das so. Man bittet die Person, der man am Meisten vertraut darum einem das Leben zu nehmen, da nur ein wahrer Freund die Gründe dafür verstehen kann. 

Leider lenkte mich der dünne Reif noch lange nicht genug ab. Also tat ich das einzig sinnvolle was mir einfiel, tanzen und zwar solange bis ich fast bewußtlos zu Boden ging. Kein Wunder, wenn man daran denkt, das ich die gesamte Choreographie für die nächsten Konzerte von White demon feather komplett von vorn bis hinten durch gegangen bin. Es war gar nicht mal schwierig gewesen einen Raum zu finden, der groß genug dafür war und zu dem eine kleine Stereoanlage beinhaltete. Da Catan zu dem so ziemlich jede CD, die wir jemals veröffentlicht haben besaß hatte ich bei unserem allerersten Hit begonnen und mit dem aktuellen Album geendet. Dabei hatte ich jeden Schritt und jede Nummer proben können, bis ich kurz vor dem völligen Zusammenbruch stand. Wenigstens hatte ich noch genügend Verstand um das zu erkennen und beendete das Training um stundenlang in einer Badewanne zuliegen. 

Meine Muskeln waren äußerst dankbar für diese Art der Entspannung. Doch das alles nützte mir herzlich wenig. Ich konnte noch so abgelenkt sein Rosiels Küsse und seine glänzenden Augen ließen sich einfach nicht aus meinem Gedächtnis vertreiben. Vor allem nicht nach dem Bad, das nur noch deutlicher gezeigt hatte wie ernst es Rosiel war (die Spuren auf meinem Oberkörper sind wirklich nicht zu übersehen). Im Prinzip gibt es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit das wirklich alles für immer hinter sich zu lassen. Ich müßte die Himmel verlassen und durfte niemals zurück kehren, dann würde es gut gehen. Nur dann. 

Statt dessen stand ich hier am Fenster meines Zimmers, beobachtete den Himmel über mir und wiederholte in meinem Innern immer wieder dieselben Fragen. Warum bin ich immer noch hier? Warum mache ich mich nicht endlich auf den Weg zum Aziluth-Turm um Adam Kadmon zu befreien? Damit würden sich doch alle Probleme von allein lösen. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selber war, dann hielt ich mich schon viel zu lange in Yetzirah auf. Eigentlich hätte ich schon längst Beriah erreichen können, aber irgendwie schob ich mein Vorhaben immer wieder auf. Sei es nun, weil ich Sara versprochen habe sie nicht allein zu lassen, Anael mit Zaphikel wieder vereinen wollte oder einfach nur um Catan eine Freude zu machen. Im Endeffekt ist der einzige Grund, der mich wirklich hier hält Rosiel. Wäre er nicht, dann wäre ich schön längst weg, aber die Einsamkeit, die ich in seinen Augen gesehen kurz bevor ich aus dem Schatten getreten war um ihm zu zeigen, das es ich immer noch lebte, hatte mir viel zu deutlich gemacht, wie viel ihm meinen Nähe bedeutete. Wahrscheinlich bin ich ohnehin der einzige Mensch, der ihm penetrant die Stirn bietet und das überlebt. Vermißte er mich deshalb? Weil er es nicht schafft mir Angst zu machen? Weil ich nie klein beigebe? Was auch immer es ist, er wäre der Einzige, der mir eine Antwort auf diese Fragen geben könnte, aber ich werde ihn nicht fragen. Ich wußte schon jetzt, egal wie die Antwort auch ausfallen würde, er würde damit mein Herz endgültig für sich gewinnen und ich würde mich nie wieder von ihm lösen können. Aber das ist immer noch keine Lösung für mein Problem.

Der langsame Zug der Wolken über mir und das seltene Auftauchen einiger Wolkenwale hatten mich zwar erfolgreich abgelenkt, aber es half mir noch lange nicht bei meiner Entscheidung weiter. Schließlich faßte ich einen Entschluß. Immerhin habe ich beschlossen nicht mehr länger vor mir selbst davon zu laufen sondern mich meinen Problemen zu stellen. Was bedeutet, das ich mich wohl oder übel bei Rosiel entschuldigen muß. Für den Tritt, nicht die plötzliche Flucht. Nur um das klarzustellen.

Die Sonne verfärbte den Himmel allmählich rot und erst als sich die Dunkelheit nicht mehr aufhalten ließ machte ich mich langsam auf den Weg um Rosiel zu suchen. Immerhin hat keiner von mir verlangt, das ich mich damit beeile. Allerdings sollte ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen solange ich noch den Mut dazu habe. Meine Suche endete schließlich in einer Art Wohnzimmer, das in seinen Dimensionen zwar auch eher einem Ballsaal gleichkam, aber da hier beinahe jedes Zimmer diese Ausmaße hatte störte ich mich inzwischen kaum noch daran. (Auch wenn ich es nach wie vor viel zu protzig finde.) 

Rosiel war auf einem Monstrum von Sofa eingeschlafen und wirkte vollkommen friedlich. Vielleicht komme ich ja doch noch um die Entschuldigung herum. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich über die Lehne um raus zufinden wie tief er schlief. Die einzige Reaktion von ihm war ein regelmäßiges Ein- und Ausatmen gepaart mit einigen kleinen Schnarchern. Gut, das erleichtert einiges. Entnervt hielt ich meine Haare mit einer Hand davon ab noch weiter nach vorn zu fallen und mußte dabei höllisch aufpassen mein Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Immerhin versuchte ich nebenbei dichter an Rosiels Ohr zu kommen. Es hieß ja nicht, das er wach sein muß wenn ich mich entschuldige. 

"Rosiel-chan?" Er reagierte immer noch nicht. Gott sei Dank.

"Es tut mir leid Rosiel-chan." So, das wäre geschafft. Problem gelöst, also ab ins Bett. Ein Ruck an meinem rechten Handgelenk beförderte mich halb über die Sofalehne und damit mitten auf seiner Brust.

"Ich glaube dir kein einziges Wort." Ich bekam einen halben Herzinfarkt. Er ist wach? Er ist die ganze Zeit wach gewesen?! Vorhin hat er doch noch tief und fest geschlafen. Es kann doch nicht sein, das er mich so reingelegt hat. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und diese hüllten mich ein in einen Blick aus flüssigem Gold. Mein Herz begann erneut zu rasen während alle meine Vorsätze, Fluchtpläne und Ausreden unter seinem Blick dahin schmolzen. Wie war das noch? Es ist ein Fehler sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen? Im Moment erhalte ich gerade die Quittung. 

"Dir tut rein gar nichts leid." Meine Antwort wurde erstickt, als seine Lippen auf meinen Hals trafen. Ich schnappte nach Luft und wußte, das ich mich dieses Mal nicht gegen ihn wehren würde. Jedenfalls nicht schnell genug. Ansonsten hätte ich mich spätestens jetzt von ihm befreien müssen. Nur irgendwie war ich der festen Überzeugung ihm zumindest noch eine Erklärung schuldig zu sein. 

"Rosiel-chan ich-" Weiter kam ich nicht. Er küßte mich lang und fordernd während mein fester Vorsatz die Flucht zu ergreifen sobald die Situation diese Richtung einschlagen würde immer mehr schwankte. Es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen und ein noch viel größerer Fehler ist es jetzt nicht zu verschwinden. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich komme nicht länger dagegen an. Ich will diesen Engel ebenso sehr wie er mich und das merkt er auch. Urplötzlich hatte er sich aufgerichtet und drückte mich auf das Sofa. Sein Hemd war halb geöffnet und gab den Blick auf seine makellose, weiße Haut frei. Ich frage mich ob sich diese Haut so weich anfühlt wie sie aussieht. Vorsichtig streckte ich eine Hand aus und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern an seiner Brust entlang. Er fing meine Hand mit seiner ab küßte sie sanft und legte sie dann hinter seinen Kopf. Augenblicklich begannen meine Finger mit seinen Haaren zu spielen bevor ich ihn zu mir herunterzog und innig küßte. Er wirkte etwas überrascht, das ich seiner offensichtlichen Aufforderung so schnell nachkam, aber es störte ihn nicht weiter. Es dauerte ziemlich lange bis er sich wieder von mir lösen könnte. Sein Blick verschlang mich. Das Begehren in seinen Augen war inzwischen nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen. Unnötig zu erwähnen, das ich ihn mit meinen Blicken ebenso verschlang wie er mich mit seinen. Nicht mehr lange und mein Verstand würde mich im Stich lassen. Ein wunderbares Gefühl. 

"Du gehörst mir." Ich konnte ihm nicht mal widersprechen. Es ist viel zu deutlich zu sehen, das er recht hat. Wir lagen eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa und versuchten dem jeweils anderen so schnell es nur eben ging die Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen um die darunter liegende Haut mit alles verlangenden Küssen zu überhäufen. Wobei Rosiel ziemlich erfolgreich verhinderte, das ich allzu viel davon tat. Seine Lippen schienen immer einen Schritt schneller zu sein als mein und jedesmal wenn ich hoffte ihn endlich berühren zu können fing er mich ab und drückte mich zurück auf das Sofa. Es war unser alter Streit wer von uns beiden mehr recht hatte und keiner war bereit auch nur einen einzigen Millimeter nachzugeben. Wir kämpften um die Dominanz wie zwei hungrige Raubtiere, die zwar endlich ihre Beute erlegt hatten, aber deshalb noch lange nicht bereit waren diese miteinander zu teilen. Irgendwann zwischen seinen alles verbrennenden Blicken, seinen leidenschaftlichen Küssen und der Wärme seines Körpers, der auf mir lag setzte mein Verstand aus und ich gab auf. Ich ließ mich einfach fallen. Etwas überrascht (anscheinend hatte er mit wesentlich mehr Widerstand gerechnet) fing er mich auf und zeigte mir, das er bei weitem kein so heiliger Engel war wie alle immer glaubten. Ich hatte kaum noch Zeit zum Luft holen so sehr verschlang er mich. 

Die Nacht hätte ewig dauern können und ich hätte es nicht gemerkt. Nur forderten unsere Körper irgendwann ein Maß an Erholung, das wir ihnen nur widerwillig gönnten. Aber auch in diesem Zustand konnte wir die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Anscheinend haben wir beide unsere wahren Gefühle viel zu lange vor uns selbst und voreinander verheimlicht. Da bestand einiges an Nachholbedarf. Erst als der Morgen bereits graute schliefen wir ein. Ich lag auf seiner Brust und spürte seine warme Haut an meiner während sich ein unglaubliches Wohlbefinden in meinem Inneren ausbreitete, das mich in den Schlaf begleitete. Am Rande nahm ich noch wahr wie Rosiel eine Decke über uns zog. Ich kuschelte mich enger an ihn und schlief vollkommen erschöpft, aber glücklich ein. In diesem Moment hätte die Welt untergehen können und es hätte mir rein gar nichts ausgemacht. Solange ich nur weiterhin in seinen Armen liegen konnte war mir alles egal.

Ein leichtes Prickeln im Nacken weckte mich schließlich und als ich gähnend meine Augen öffnete stellte ich erstmal verwundert fest, das ich mich in einem völlig anderen Raum befand. Überall um mich spannten sich weiße Stoffbahnen durch den Raum, auf denen sich das Licht der Morgensonne spiegelte und über mir lag eine dünne Satindecke, die in einem sanften Roséton erstrahlte. Irgendwie hat das hier nicht mehr viel mit einem Wohnzimmer gemeinsam. Die feuchte Berührung in meinem Nacken kam wieder.

"Laß das Cee. Ich steh ja gleich auf." Mit einer Hand versuchte ich nach hinten zu tasten um seine Schnauze zu erwischen, aber er war jedesmal schneller als ich. Verdammt, manchmal wünschte ich wirklich er wäre nicht so eine riesen Nervensäge. Es überraschte mich etwas als plötzlich meine Hand von einer anderen in Beschlag genommen wurde. 

"Hallo Wildkatze." Ich war wie von Donner gerührt als ich diese sanfte Stimme vernahm. In ihr klang immer noch ungeheure Zärtlichkeit nach und der Unterton ließ ein Stück von dem erahnen was in der letzten Nacht geschehen war. Dann ist das also doch kein Traum gewesen? Ich habe tatsächlich mit Rosiel geschlafen?! Oh man, mein Talent was Schwierigkeiten angeht sucht echt seinesgleichen. 

Da ich nicht antwortete begann seine Hand meinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter zu wandern, während sich ein paar warme Lippen behutsam auf meine Schultern preßte. Seufzend schloß ich die Augen und in meinem Bauch stellte sich wieder dieses angenehme Prickeln ein. Rosiel gab sich jede erdenkliche Mühe mich zum Aufstehen zu bewegen (auf die ein oder andere Art) aber ich rollte mich nur vor mich hin brummelnd zur Seite. Ich sah es nämlich überhaupt nicht ein dieses warme Bett zu verlassen. Er gab schließlich auf und sank wieder neben sich. 

"Wir sollten wirklich allmählich aufstehen. Mein Fehlen bei Sevies Konferenz dürfte ansonsten doch etwas auffallen." Ich grinste ihn herausfordernd an während meine Hand unter der Decke an seinem Körper entlang strich. Er stöhnte auf als ich einen ganz bestimmten Punkt erreichte. Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange bis sich etwas in meiner Hand verhärtete.

"Du kleines Biest." Keuchend drehte er sich zu mir um. Statt auf diesen Kommentar zu achten verstärkte ich den Druck meiner Hand ein klein wenig. 

"Na warte!" Ich kreischte lachend auf als er sich plötzlich auf mich stürzte um zu beenden was ich begonnen hatte. Na ja und weil er der Meinung war sich für dies und jenes revanchieren zu müssen (immerhin hatte ich ihn angeblich fast kastriert und nun mußte er sicher gehen, das mit seiner Männlichkeit alles in Ordnung war) wiederholte er dieses Spielchen direkt noch ein, zwei Mal. Irgendwann lagen wir beide keuchend nebeneinander und waren schon fast nicht mehr in der Lage uns zu bewegen. 

"Das hätten wir schon viel früher tun sollen." Lachend sah ich ihn an. 

"Stimmt. Aber dann wäre es für dich doch viel zu einfach gewesen." Dieser Kommentar brachte mir eine Reihe weitere sehr deutlicher Spuren seiner Lippen auf meinem Körper und einen Transport ins Badezimmer ein. Meine Proteste nützten mir dabei herzlich wenig. Rosiel bestand darauf mich von Kopf bis Fuß einzuseifen und dann höchstpersönlich wieder mit klarem Wasser abzuwaschen. Das er mich nebenbei halb zu Tode kitzelte schien ihm ebenfalls herzlich egal zu sein. Nachdem der zu der Überzeugung gelangt war, das ich nun sauber genug sei begann er damit mich behutsam trocken zu rubbeln. Es war gar nicht so einfach seiner Anweisung nachzukommen das alles ruhig über sich ergehen zu lassen, da er hier und da einen warmen Kuß auf meiner Haut plazierte, der diese zu verbrennen schien. 

Als er meinen linken Oberschenkel erreichte stutzte er kurz. Das dunkle Symbol auf meiner Haut war nicht zu übersehen, aber es schien ihm nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Er fragte mich woher diese Tätowierung stammte und erst wollte ich ihm ausweichen und etwas von einem Vollrausch in einer Hafenkneipe erzählen doch irgendwie nannte ich ihm lediglich Astaroths Namen. Er nickte als würde ich eine Vermutung von ihm bestätigen. 

"Verstehe." Seine Lippen berührten heiß und verlangend meine kalte Haut. Augenblicklich liefen mir angenehme Schauer über den Rücken. Als er sich wieder von mir löste prangte auf dem Tattoo sein Zeichen. 

"Kann es sein, das du gerade dein Territorium markierst?" Er grinste mich an. 

"Eher mein Eigentum." Ehe ich protestieren konnte berührten seine Lippen mich an Stellen, die mich Sterne sehen ließen. Zwei Sekunden später wälzten wir uns eng umschlungen über den Boden bis wir schließlich in einem riesigen Wasserbecken landeten. Prustend und lachend tauchte ich wieder auf und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen bevor mich seine feurige Umarmung wieder um den Verstand brachte. Erst nach dem er sich zweimal genommen hatte, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand ließ er kurz von mir ab um mir unter dutzenden von Küssen zu erklären, das er gehen müßte um an einer Sitzung teilzunehmen. Er als höchster Engel dürfte gerade jetzt nicht dort fehlen und er war ohnehin schon viel zu spät dran. Irgendwie schaffte ich es zu einem 'verstehe' und er solle sich lieber beeilen, anstatt sich mit mir hier zu vergnügen. Was ihn nicht daran hinderte mich noch einmal zu nehmen ehe er ging. Immer noch halb betäubt von seinen Küssen und dem Verlangen seines Körpers sank ich in das seichte Wasser zurück und wusch mich erneut. (Was auch bitter nötig war.) Erst dabei fiel mir auf wie gründlich Rosiel sein Eigentum zu markieren pflegte. Sieht ganz so als würde ich in der nächsten Zeit auf langärmlige Rollkragenpullover angewiesen sein. 

Lediglich mit einem Handtuch begleitet machte ich mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Auf dem Stuhl lag bereits eine von Rosiels Uniformen. Dieses Mal allerdings eine mit enganliegender Hose und einem Oberteil, das mir bis weit über meine Handgelenke reichte. Anscheinend hat Rosiel dieses Problem auch schon erkannt. Mit einem leichten Grinsen streifte ich mir die Handschuhe über, die auf meinem Nachttisch lagen. Allein der Gedanke an die letzte Nacht versetzte mich in Hochstimmung. Vor allem wenn ich an Rosiels Versprechen dachte, das wir das an diesem Abend wiederholen würden. 

"Na? Endlich wach?" Ein Blick in Catans grinsendes Gesicht reichte aus um mich in eine überreife Tomate zu verwandeln. Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich das er uns letzte Nacht nicht gehört hatte. Bevor ich zu einer stammelnden Antwort ansetzen konnte um ihm zu erklären was da letzte Nacht in mich und seinen Vater gefahren war (so genau wußte ich das zwar selber nicht, aber egal) wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und er meinte ich würde schon wissen was ich da tue. Das es ihn so wenig störte, das ich mit seinem Vater schlief verblüffte mich etwas, aber das war eben typisch Catan. Dinge hinnehmen und nicht weiter hinter fragen, wenn man die Antworten nicht wirklich wissen wollte. 

Was ihn hingegen wesentlich mehr störte als diese kleine Tatsache war mein offensichtlicher Tatendrang. Es dauerte noch nicht mal eine halbe Minute bis ich in den überkniehohen Stiefeln steckte. Noch während ich mich damit abkämpfte erzählte ich ihm was ich vorhatte. Er erklärte mich für vollkommen wahnsinnig ausgerechnet jetzt Rosiels Gemächer zu verlassen um wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn anzustellen. Immerhin war Sevie hinter mir her und auch ansonsten war es in Yetzirah nicht mehr ganz ungefährlich für mich. Nicht, nachdem ich vor Sevie meine Schwingen entfaltet hatte. Das Gerücht, das ich ein Engel war und das Sevie mich am Liebsten tot sehen würde hatte inzwischen fast jeden einzelnen Engel Yetzirahs erreicht und das machte mich zu einer willkommen Beute um sich bei Sevie einzuschmeicheln. Anscheinend ist Catan wie Rosiel der irrigen Hoffnung erlegen, das ich von nun an Rosiels Anweisungen etwas ernster nehmen würde. Das Problem ist nur, das ich das ganz anders sehe. Verliebtsein hin oder her ich habe nicht vor den ganzen Tag tatenlos in der Gegend rumzusitzen und auf Rosiels Rückkehr zu warten. 

Es dauerte gut eine halbe Stunde bis ich Catan ebenfalls davon überzeugt hatte und unter dem Versprechen, das ich zumindest einen meiner Wachhunde mitnehmen würde ließ er mich schließlich gehen. Was ich ihm nicht sagte war die Tatsache, das Raziel sich nicht mehr in Yetzirah befand. Zaphikel hatte den Kleinen auf irgendeine geheime Mission geschickt, über die er selbst mir nichts sagen konnte. Die Email ist erst heute morgen bei mir angekommen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das sie außer mir noch niemand gelesen hat. Die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht sorgten bei mir noch zusätzlich für unheimlich gute Laune und ich merkte erst gar nicht das ich andauernd vor mich hin sang, bis mir die Blicke derjenigen auffielen an denen ich vorbei ging. Anscheinend sollte man als weiblicher Engel lieber nicht singen, aber was macht das schon wenn man gerade auf rosa Wolken schwebt. Fröhlich vor mich hingrinsend spazierte ich an der Wache von Jibrils Gemächern vorbei und öffnete die Tür mit einem freudigen 'Hallihallo'. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet freudig von Sara-chan begrüßt zu werden, aber weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Ratlos ließ ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloß fallen und machte mich noch einmal bemerkbar. 

"Sara-chan?" Keine Antwort. Der Raum sah aus als hätte er vor kurzem die Bekanntschaft mit einer Bombe gemacht fast alles lag verstreut in Einzelteilen auf dem Boden und ich konnte mir nur einen einzigen Grund dafür vorstellen, Sevothtarte. Ich schwöre wenn dieser Kerl es gewagt haben sollte Hand an Sara-chan oder Moon-Lil zu legen drehe ich ihm den Hals um. 

"Lil-chan?" Ein leises Rascheln ließ mich den Blick wenden und ich entdeckte sie auf einem Stuhl direkt gegenüber von einem Schachbrett wie sie eine Stoffkatze fest an sich drückte. Ihr Blick flackerte leicht.

"Lil-chan ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie antwortete mir nicht sondern sah sich nur hilfesuchend im Raum um. Besorgt sank ich vor ihr auf die Knie.

"Bitte Lil-chan, sag mir ob du in Ordnung bist." Sie nickte und drückte die Katze noch enger an sich, als wollte sie sich dahinter verstecken. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, das sie nicht ihre gewohnte Schwesternuniform trug. Das Kleid, das sie anhatte gehörte Sara. Sie hatte es mir vor ein paar Tagen gezeigt und gemeint, das sei die neuste Mode unter den Engeln. Mir kam ein ganz bestimmter Verdacht. 

"Lil-chan kannst du mir sagen wo Sara-chan ist?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah mich mit flehenden Augen an sie nicht noch weiter zu bedrängen. Ich verstand nicht warum sie nicht mit mir redete. Wenn es um Sara-chan ging wurde sie normalerweise zu einem sprudelnden Wasserfall. Warum jetzt nicht? Eigentlich konnte es nur einen einzigen sinnvollen Grund dafür geben. Oh bitte Sara-chan tu mir das nicht an. 

"OK Lil-chan ich glaube ich hab es. Tu mir einen Gefallen und nicke einfach wenn ich richtig liege. Bei nein schüttelst du einfach den Kopf in Ordnung?" Sie nickte zögernd. Gut.

"Sara-chan hat dir verboten irgend jemanden zu sagen wo sie hin ist, richtig?" Ein kurzes Nicken.

"Sie hat mit dir die Kleider getauscht und ist verschwunden." Sie nickte wieder. Toll, ganz toll.

"Verdammter Mist!" Sara-chan, wie kann man nur so gottverflucht leichtsinnig sein?! Lil-chans ängstlicher Gesichtsausdruck verhinderte, das ich mich in eine wortreiche Triade über Saras Leichtsinn ergehen konnte. 

"Keine Sorge Lil-chan, ich verrate dich nicht." Sie schenkte mir ein dankbares Lächeln und ließ die Katze ein kleines Stückchen sinken. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt Sara sofort zu verfolgen, aber Lil-chans bittende Augen in denen zwischenzeitlich Tränen sammelten hinderten mich erfolgreich daran. Ich half Lil-chan die Ordnung in dem Raum einigermaßen wiederherzustellen und erst nach dem ich mir ganz sicher war das es ihr wieder besser ging machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Sara. Anscheinend verlieren hier nach und nach alle den Verstand. Was denkt sich Sara-chan nur dabei sich einfach so aus den Staub zu machen?!

*Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie du als du mit Rosiel geschlafen hast.* Danke Anael, die Aufmunterung brauche ich jetzt wirklich. Ich unterdrückte den Fluch, der mir auf den Lippen lag als sich auch im dritten Gang nicht der geringste Hinweis auf Saras Verbleib zeigte. 

*Gern geschehen. Übrigens habe ich im Gegensatz zu dir heute morgen mitbekommen warum so plötzlich eine Sitzung einberufen wurde.* Ich drückte mich in eine Nische als ich am anderen Ende des Ganges fünf Mitglieder von Sevothartes Leibgarde entdeckte. Verdammt Sara-chan hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon wie gefährlich eine Flucht für dich werden kann? 

*Und warum? Nun sag schon.* Es machte mich halbwahnsinnig wenn ich daran dachte, das Sara-chan eventuell mitten in Sevies Leibgarde rennen würde. 

*Du könntest ruhig etwas freundlicher sein.* 

*Anael!* 

*Ja, ja schon gut. Ich weiß du machst dir Sorgen um deine Freunde.* Ich holte tief Luft um nicht einfach zu schreien. Sara-chan steckte wahrscheinlich in den aller größten Schwierigkeiten und ich diskutiere hier mit dem Geist eines Engels.

*Seele! Ich verbitte mir, das du mich Geist nennst.* Ich habe eindeutig viel zu sehr auf sie abgefärbt. 

*In Ordnung, aber könntest du bitte endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken?* Lachend erklärte sie mir, das während ich geschlafen hatte eine Nachricht eingetroffen war, das sich der Messias angeblich in den Himmeln aufhielt und Sevothtarte deshalb so eine Art Notstandssitzung einberufen hatte um diesem habhaft zu werden. Na klasse, ich schätze mal Sevie hat seine riesen Klappe nicht halten können und damit weiß es dann auch Sara-chan. Super, das erklärt diesen selten dämlichen Fluchtversuch und Raziels Abwesenheit erscheint plötzlich auch in einem ganz anderem Licht. Verdammt noch mal! Wissen die denn nicht wie gefährlich so ein Schwachsinn ist? Drehen hier denn jetzt alle durch?!

*Ähm, ich will dir ja jetzt nicht widersprechen, aber meinst du nicht, das gerade du vorsichtig mit diesen Aussagen sein solltest?* 

*Bitte Anael.* Mein Leben steht hier jawohl kaum auf dem Spiel. 

*Hey, soweit ich mich erinnere gefährdest du deine Gesundheit für weitaus weniger wichtige Dinge.* Resigniert ließ ich mich auf die kleine Bank in der Nische sitzen um ihren Vortrag über mich ergehen zu lassen. Mein Gewissen allein reicht ja noch nicht. Nein, ich muß mich auch noch mit ihrem rumschlagen. 

*Jetzt tu mal nicht so als wenn das ein Weltuntergang wäre. Immerhin habe ich mich bisher ruhig verhalten, aber das du mit Rosiel ins Bett steigst... das hat wirklich alles übertroffen was ich bisher über dich wußte.* Danke! Genau das was ich jetzt brauche. Jemanden der mir noch einmal alle Pro und Kontras dieser Aktion aufzeigt. Dabei kenne ich die selber gut genug. Leider war sie in dieser Hinsicht unerbittlich und egal wie oft ich ihr auch versicherte, das ich das alles bereits wußte, sie ließ sich nicht beirren. Am Liebsten wäre ich aufgestanden und hätte der Szene den Rücken gekehrt. Nur geht das leider verdammt schlecht wenn der Gesprächspartner ein Teil von einem selbst ist. Seufzend wendete ich meinen Blick um wenigstens nicht andauernd auf die triste graue Wand mir gegenüber starren zu müssen. Der Himmel war strahlende blau und nur ab und zu sah man eine kleinere Wolke vorüber ziehen. Eigentlich ist der Tag viel zu schön um Trübsal zu blassen. 

*Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?* Ich grinste über die Frage. Anael wußte nur zu genau wo ich in den letzten Minuten mit meinen Gedanken gewesen war. Sie räusperte sich hörbar und murmelte etwas von wegen ich sei ein hoffnungsloser Fall bevor sie mir ziemlich eindringlich sagte, das ich mich besser mal umdrehen sollte. Ich nahm ihre Warnung ernst. Leider kam ich nicht mehr schnell genug aus der Nische raus. Vor mir hatten sich drei Schränke in weißer Uniform aufgebaut, die mich vernichtend ansahen. 

"Deshon-san?" Die Frage war rein rhetorisch. Sie wußten bereits wer ich war. 

"Begleitet uns bitte." Die Blicke zeigten sehr deutlich, das es ein Befehl war und keine Bitte und egal was ich jetzt auch machen würde, sie würden mich nicht entwischen lassen. 

"Warum sollte ich?" Für eine Sekunde verloren sie ihr Pokerface, danach griffen sie einfach nach meinen Armen und schoben mich aus der Nische. Gerade wollte ich meine Fluchtchancen ausrechnen, als plötzlich noch sieben von der Sorte auftauchten. Ihre Abzeichen wiesen sie als Mitglieder der Seraphim aus, der besten Garde von Sevie. Super, was auch immer ich angestellt haben mag dieses Mal hat er mich. Ich kann mich nicht gegen sie wehren ohne dabei den halben Flur in Schutt und Asche zu legen und das würde nun wirklich ein bißchen sehr auffallen. Es hätte keinen Sinn das zu probieren denn danach hätte ich wahrscheinlich jeden einzelnen Engel Yetzirahs am Hals. Etwas worauf ich gut und gerne verzichten konnte, da mir meine Erfahrungen mit den Huntern eigentlich mehr als gereicht hatten. Das muß man nicht unbedingt wiederholen. 

Ein Blick in die Runde um mich herum zeigte mir, das es auch so nicht leicht werden würde ihnen zu entwischen. Ihre Gesichter waren eiskalt und man sah ihnen keinerlei Regung. Nebenbei wußte sie auch noch verdammt gut was sie taten. Einer von ihnen stand rechts nehmen mir, ein anderer links und der Rest bildete einen Kreis um uns herum, der es unmöglich machen würde ihnen zu entwischen. Im Gegensatz zu meinen bisherigen Eskorten in Yetzirah sind diese Engel hier die absolute Elite und Top ausgebildet. Und sie haben anscheinenden den Befehl erhalten mich komme was da wolle zu Sevie zu bringen. Egal ob es mir nun paßt oder nicht. Es fehlen eigentlich nur noch die Handschellen. 

Seufzend gab ich schließlich auch meinen allerletzten Widerstand auf, was bringt es schon sich gegen sie behaupten zu wollen letztendlich würden sie doch gewinnen. Momentan habe ich nicht die geringste Chance. Wenigstens im Augenblick. Mist! Sie führten mich wortlos ab. Mein Blick glitt noch einmal über den leeren Flur. Hoffentlich ist wenigstens Sara-chan entkommen... 

03-09-13 

__

Next: Part 24 – Heavens prison

Defuncion@gmx.de

He, he kaum zu fassen aber Shao und Rosiel haben es endlich geschafft zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen. Nur was wird jetzt aus ihnen wo Sevothtarte Shao in seine Gewalt gebracht hat? Wartet es nur ab im nächsten Kapitel kommt noch so manche Überraschung auf euch zu ^.^


	25. Part 24

03-09-13

**__**

Love of an angel

Part 24

__

Heavens prison 

"Tja, ich schätze dieses Mal habe ich gewonnen." Ich ersparte mir eine Antwort auf diese selten dämliche Feststellung. Seit ungefähr drei Stunden durfte ich mir von Sevothtarte immer wieder denselben Mist anhören und dieser Satz fiel inzwischen fast alle vier Minuten. Wenn er sich noch länger so freut bekommt er irgendwann einen Krampf im Gesicht. 

"Schade nur, das du so stur bist." Ich sah ihn vernichtend an. Seine Garde hatte mich in einen abgesperrten Raum gebracht in dem es nichts weiter als einen reiflich unbequemen Stuhl (ratet mal worauf ich sitze) und ein winzig kleines Fenster gab. Unnötig zu erwähnen das niemand außer Sevie wußte wo ich mich aufhielt. Komischerweise war uns nämlich auf unserem Weg hierher nicht ein einziger anderer Engel begegnet . Tja, clever wie ich war hatte ich natürlich auch niemanden bescheid gesagt wo ich eigentlich hinwollte. OK, aus gutem Grund (Rosiel und Catan werden mir bestimmt etwas anderes erzählen, wenn sie rauskriegen, das ich schon wieder zu Jibril unterwegs gewesen bin. Offiziell habe ich nämlich eigentlich Jibril-Besuchsverbot. In diesem Punkt sind die Beiden sich leider unheimlich einig gewesen) aber irgendwie stelle ich gerade fest, daß genau das ein Fehler gewesen ist. Jetzt habe ich den Salat. Es mußte irgendwann ja mal schiefgehen. Na ja, meine irrige Hoffnung war, das es mindestens noch eine Woche bis dahin dauert nur leider gönnte man mir das nicht. Verdammter Mist! 

Sevothtarte genießt seinen Triumph gerade in vollen Zügen und hält es nach wie vor nicht für nötig mir zu erklären was ich eigentlich hier soll oder was er sich überhaupt davon erhofft mich festzuhalten. Gut, unter diesen Umständen kann ich ihm wahrscheinlich am wenigsten Schwierigkeiten machen, aber abgesehen davon faselt er nur ununterbrochen etwas von Rosiels Versündigungen und das dieser es noch bereuen würde ihn herausgefordert zu haben. Ach ja, so ganz am Rande läßt er dann netterweise auch mal durchblicken was mir blüht wenn ich nicht mit ihm kooporiere. Als wenn ich jemals auch nur den geringsten Zweifel daran gehabt hätte, das er mich einfach wieder gehen lassen wird wenn er mich erst einmal in seine Finger bekommen hat. Das Schlimmste daran ist, das ich mir diesen Mist mal wieder selber eingebrockt habe. Manchmal wäre es wirklich besser wenn ich mal auf gut gemeinte Ratschläge hören würde statt immer wieder meinen Kopf durchsetzen zu müßen. Andererseits wäre auf diese Art und Weise auch schon so manches schiefgelaufen. Hier und da ist es ziemlich clever nicht auf die Ratschläge anderer zu hören. Auf die Art und Weise bin ich schon so mancher Falle entkommen. Wie dem auch sei momentan habe ich ganz andere Probleme als mir über irgendwelche wenn und abers Gedanken zu machen. 

Was Sevothtarte allerdings so richtig stört ist die Tatsache, das er mich egal mit was er mir auch drohte nicht weiter beeindrucken konnte. Je länger er über diverse Foltermethoden vor sich hinphilosophierte, desto gelangweilter wurde mein Gesichtsausdruck und das brachte ihn so richtig auf die Palme. Hätte er nicht noch etwas mit mir vorgehabt, dann hätte ich mich mit Sicherheit ziemlich schnell in irgendeinem seiner Folterkeller wiedergefunden, aber so? Anscheinend bin ich viel zu wichtig als das er sich jetzt einfach so zu einer kurzen und kleinen Racheaktion hinreißen läßt. Und ich bin nicht so dumm ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, das ich das weiß. 

Da er inzwischen sein Lieblingsthema (Rosiels Vernichtung) durch hatte fing er wieder von vorn an. Was da heißt er machte mich für die Flucht von Sara verantwortlich und für die Anwesenheit des Messias. Ehrlich, das er mir soviel zutraut ehrt mich, aber wenn er auch nur mal eine Sekunde vernünftig (gut, das könnte schwierig werden) nachdenken würde wüßte er wie unwahrscheinlich das ist. Immerhin ist Sara meine Freundin. Ich würde ihr bestimmt nicht dabei helfen ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Schon gar nicht bei so einem hirnverbrannten Mist wie Setsuna in den Himmeln finden noch dazu völlig ohne Fluchtplan. Immerhin würde man sie beide verfolgen und damit auch mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit irgendwann erwischen. Es sei denn, sie wissen wie sie entkommen können. Und daran habe ich ehrlich gesagt so meine Zweifel. Sara-chan kennt sich in den Himmeln überhaupt nicht aus und ich hatte nicht die Zeit gehabt mit ihr über eine eventuelle Flucht zu sprechen. 

Was Setsuna angeht liegt der Fall etwas anders. Er ist in der Hölle unterwegs gewesen und die Anima Mundi hatte ihn schließlich in die Himmel geholt. Diese Rebellen beeindrucken mich immer mehr. Sobald ich hier raus bin sollte ich mich wirklich mal etwas näher mit ihnen befaßen. Vielleicht können sie mir dabei helfen Yetzirah unauffällig zu verlassen. Bisher ist mir nämlich für den Knackpunkt 'unauffällig' noch keine Lösung eingefallen. Meine bisherigen Pläne sorgten selbst nur auf dem Papier beziehungsweise in meinem Gedanken am Ende immer für eine mittlere Katastrophe. Immerhin gehören die oberen Himmelsflure zu den bestbewachten überhaupt. Tja, aber nach wie vor stecke ich mächtig in der Klemme. Sevie wird mich bestimmt nicht gehen lassen. 

Gelangweilt trommelte ich mit meinen Finger auf den Armlehnen des Stuhls herum, damit er endlich mal merkte, das ich heute durchaus noch was anderes zu tun hatte als ihm stundenlang beim Schwafeln zu zuhören. (Hey, vielleicht will er mich ja totquatschen?) Leider interessierte ihn das reiflich wenig. Tja, und solange seine Garde um uns herum steht und die Tür so gut bewacht wird kann ich einen Fluchtversuch getrost knicken. Sevothtartes Männer werden bestimmt nicht einen einzigen Moment zögern mich davon abzuhalten und ich hatte nicht vor diesen Raum in Einzelteilen zu verlassen. So wie ich Sevies Männer kennengelernt habe ist ihre letzte Sorge meine Gesundheit. 

Das einzig Gute im Moment ist, das man mir nach wie vor noch nicht einen einzigen Kratzer verpaßt hat. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen ist man hier peinlich darauf bedacht, das man mich nur mit Samthandschuhen anfaßt beziehungsweise mir keine allzu schweren Verletzungen zufügt. Ein paar blaue Flecken hier und da hatten sich leider nicht vermeiden lassen, da ich zwischendurch doch mal den ein oder anderen Fluchtversuch probieren mußte. Ja, ja ich weiß eigentlich Schwachsinn, aber es hätte ja klappen können. Im Übrigen hat das Ganze Sevothtartes Männern wesentlich mehr geschadet als mir. 

Das Piepen der sich öffnenden Stahltür rettete mich vor Sevies erneutem Vortrag von wegen Sünden der Frau und Perfektion der Engel. Seine gute Laune wurde nur noch unerträglicher als er den Neuankömmling begrüßte und ich wollte gerade meine Chance nutzen und von dem Stuhl aufspringen um durch die geöffnete Tür verschwinden, als sich ein paar starke Hände auf meine Schultern legten und mich zurück auf meinen Sitzplatz zwangen. Ich unterdrückte einen Fluch. Sevies Männer sind besser als ich dachte. Können die nicht einfach verschwinden? Oder mal zwei Minuten nicht aufpassen? Das ist schließlich kein Fulltime-Job.

"Schon wieder? Wann lernst du endlich, das du mir nicht entkommen kannst?" Sevothtartes Blick lag triumphierend auf mir. 

"Willst du eine ehrliche Antwort?" Er schnappte kurz nach Luft bevor sich in seine Augen wieder ein kaltes Lächeln stahl. Wahrscheinlich lächelt er wirklich, aber dank seiner Gesichtsmaske sieht man das nicht. Warum hat es dieser Typ eigentlich ausgerechnet auf mich abgesehen? Kann der sich nicht ein anderes Opfer suchen. Ich hab ihm doch nichts getan! Na ja, gut hier und da habe ich ihn mal ein klein wenig geärgert, aber das ist doch noch lange kein Grund, oder? Immerhin mache ich mir Rosiel-chan dasselbe und die anderen Engel können wahrscheinlich auch ein Lied davon singen. Nur aus völlig unerfindlichen Gründen will Sevothtarte unbedingt meinen Kopf. Weiß der Geier warum.

"Wie wäre es wenn du deine Niederlage akzeptierst?" Gerade wollte ich auffahren um ihm was zum Thema Niederlage (das wüßte ich nämlich) zu erzählen als sich mit einem lauten Klicken zwei Stahlriemen um meine Handgelenke legten. 

"Was soll der Quatsch?" 

"Nur eine kleine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wäre doch schade wenn du uns jetzt schon verlassen würdest." Die Drohung in seinem letzten Satz war nicht zu überhören. Sollte ich es noch mal wagen einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen würde er mich auf der Stelle töten lassen. Grummelnd gab ich es auf meine Handgelenke befreien zu wollen und wurde mit einem anerkennenden Nicken von Sevies Männern belohnt. Bildet euch bloß nicht ein, das ich von jetzt an klein beigebe. Ich erhalte gerade nur meinen Gesundheitszustand aufrecht. 

"Sevothtarte-sama meint ihr wirklich das ist nötig?" Kneif mich bitte irgendjemand. Das kann einfach nicht war sein! Wieso ist der denn hier? Seit unserer Rückkehr aus Assia habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Also warum ist er hier? Was will Sevothtarte bitte schön vom Engel der Heilung und vor allem was hat die ganze Geschichte mit mir zu tun?!

"Raphael?" Er zwinkerte mir leicht zu und setzte sein Mister Charming Lächeln auf. Verdammt! Ich bin doch nicht hier um mit ihm zu flirten.

"Mach dich lieber an die Arbeit und überlaß den Rest mir." Hui, so freundlich heute? Scheint Sevie doch zu wurmen, das er mich noch braucht. 

"Schon gut, schon gut." Raphaels Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Er ist genauso begeistert davon hier zu sein wie ich. Er kam zielstrebig auf mich zu und irgendetwas in seinem Blick beunruhigte mich. Mal abgesehen davon, das ich dem Braten eh nicht traute. Ich zerrte an meinen Fesseln und versuchte meine Handgelenke irgendwie freizubekommen, aber sie gaben nicht einen Millimeter nach. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Dabei kann ich mich doch normalerweise aus jeder Art von Handschellen befreien. Verflucht nochmal!

"Tut mir sehr leid." Giftig sah ich Raphael als er nach meiner Uniformjacke griff. Ich glaubte ihm nicht ein einziges Wort. 

"Was hast du vor?" Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig. Nach allem was Sevothtarte bisher so von sich gegeben hatte war klar wonach Raphael suchen sollte. Irgendwie hatte unser weißer Engel den dumpfen Verdacht, das Rosiel sich mit einem anderen Engel eingelassen hatte und das nicht nur rein freundschaftlich. Na ja und Raphael hat jetzt die dankbare Aufgabe nach Beweisen für diesen Verdacht zu suchen und das natürlich am Besten auf meinem Körper, da Sevie auf diese Art und Weise direkt zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen kann. Würde Raphael ihm die nötigen Beweise liefern wären Rosiel und ich schneller außer Gefecht gesetzt als wir das Wort Verleumdung auch nur aussprechen könnten. 

Raphael wußte ebenfalls, das meine Frage rein rhetorisch war und ließ sie daher unbeantwortet. Stattdessen wandte er sich an Sevothtarte. 

"Wollt ihr euch das nicht noch einmal überlegen?" Ein Blick in Sevothtartes Augen verriet nur zu deutlich was er von diesem Vorschlag hielt. Nämlich gar nichts Wenn Raphael am Leben bleiben wollte tat er besser daran zu gehorchen. Da ich offiziell immer noch nicht wußte was die Beiden eigentlich vorhatten (nicht, das ich mir das inzwischen hätte denken können), knurrte ich Raphael erst einmal äußerst feindselig an als er damit begann meine Uniform aufzuknöpfen. Er würde zwar keine Spuren mehr entdecken können, die Rosiel auf meinem Oberkörper hinterlassen hatte, dafür sind meine Selbstheilungskräfte viel zu stark. (Länger als zwei oder drei Stunden sieht man selten etwas davon. Nur innerhalb dieses Zeitraums sind langärmlige Klamotten ein Muß. Pech für Sevie, das er davon nichts ahnt. Er ist sich sicher, das sich irgendetwas findet.) Allerdings ist mir sowohl die Situation als auch die Art und Weise wie man mit mir verfährt zutiefst zuwider. Man kommt sich plötzlich so schmutzig vor und nicht als hätte man vor ein paar Stunden eine der schönsten Nächte seit langem hinter sich gelassen. Allein die Blicke von Sevie und seinen Wachen reichen aus um jemanden zu erniedrigen. Dafür würde ich mich noch ausreichend revanchieren, das schwor ich mir. Seufzend erhob sich Raphael als er seine Untersuchung beendet hatte. 

"Und?" Die Ungeduld in Sevothtartes Stimme war schwer zu überhören.

"Nichts."

"Was?!" Achtung, da steht jemand kurz davor durch die Decke zu gehen.

"Da ist rein gar nichts."

"Aber das kann nicht sein!" Na aber Hallo, das hört sich ja fast so an als wäre er sich ganz sicher gewesen, das er Rosiel und mir was anhängen kann. Was bedeutet, das er irgendwo einen Spion hat von dem niemand etwas weiß. Zumindest mir ist bisher nichts in dieser Richtung aufgefallen, aber ich bin mir gar nicht mal so sicher ob das für Rosiel ebenfalls gilt. Könnte es sein, das er davon wußte und dieses Risiko mit voller Absicht eingegangen ist? Rosiel-chan wenn das hier ein Test sein soll, dann solltest du mich langsam aber sicher hier raus holen. Lange geht das bestimmt nicht mehr gut. 

"Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt seht selbst nach." Der Blick, der auf diese Aussage folgte war tödlich. Raphael räusperte sich kurz. 

"Es gibt nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, das sie sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise beschmutzt hat." Dabei ließ er allein durch seinen Tonfall ziemlich gut durchblicken was er mit 'beschmutzen' meinte und das es lediglich in den letzten Zeit nicht der Fall gewesen ist. Danke! Und was kommt als nächstes? Die rituelle Reinigung? Langsam aber sicher mal Zeit seiner Empörung Luft zu machen.

"Dürfte ich vielleicht endlich mal erfahren, was euch das angeht?" Der Blick, den Sevothtarte mir daraufhin zu warf brachte mich augenblicklich zum Schweigen. Nur ein weiteres Wort und ich werde diesen Raum nicht mehr lebend verlassen. Raphael sah mich ziemlich besorgt an wurde dann allerdings von Sevothtarte in eine ziemlich lange Diskussion darüber verwickelt ob er nicht eventuell doch irgendetwas übersehen hatte. Es ist anscheinend zwecklos ihm zu versichern, das Raphael sich in diesen Dingen bestimmt nicht irrt. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, das Raphael im Gegenteil zu seinem Gegenüber genau weiß wonach er zu suchen hat. Es ist ebenfalls klar, das Raphael komme was da wolle meinen Hals nicht retten könnte. Dafür haßt mich Sevothtarte viel zu sehr und er wäre ziemlich dämlich wenn er mich jetzt einfach laufen lassen würde. So schnell wird er mich nämlich bestimmt nicht wieder in seine Finger kriegen. 

Raphael schien das ebenfalls zu wissen und tat sein möglichstes um mir zu helfen. Leider vergebens. Sevothtarte wies zwar irgendwann einen Großteil seiner Wachen an den Raum zu verlassen aber dafür zog er auch direkt sein nächstes As aus dem Ärmel. Eine klitzekleine Videoaufzeichnung, die einen Zusammenschnitt meiner verschiedensten Dates darstellte. Wenigstens die, die von der Paparazzi gefilmt worden waren und an deren Material wir nicht mehr herangekommen waren. Alles andere hatten die Anwälte unserer Band nach und nach vernichten lassen. Ein Bild sagt mehr als tausend Worte und in diesem Fall kann mir eigentlich nur noch ein mittleres Wunder helfen. Da es kein solches gab und Sevie dann noch damit rausrückte, das ich ein Engel war oder sein könnte kann ich mir eigentlich direkt schon mal meinen Sarg aussuchen gehen. Diesen Raum jetzt noch unbeschadet zu verlassen ist ebenso unmöglich wie Luzifer von jetzt auf gleich zum Guten zu bekehren. Ich saß in einer gottverdammten Falle und nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts würde mir dieses Mal helfen. 

Raphael gab sich ebenfalls geschlagen und nahm mir schließlich seufzend etwas Blut ab, damit Sevothtarte seine Behauptung hieb- und stichfest untermauern konnte. Damit würde er dann auch ziemlich schnell herausfinden, das zumindest einer meiner Elternteile ein Engel gewesen ist und was das bedeutete konnte sich jeder selbst ausrechnen. Sobald das Ergebnis bekannt wird schleppt Sevothtarte mich vor das hohe Konzil und danach zum nächst besten Wing cutting. Etwas vor dem ich wie jeder Engel eine Heidenangst hatte. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob meine Kräfte mich dann noch schützen können. Wohl eher nicht... 

Als Raphael die Nadel wieder aus meinem Arm zog ging ein Heidenlärm los und dann brach das Chaos aus. Anscheinend hatte irgendjemand den Hauptalarm ausgelöst und selbstverständlich waren Sevie und Konsorten der festen Überzeugung, das es sich bei diesem Eindringling nur um den Messias also Setsuna handeln konnte. Sevothtarte ließ eine Wache und Raphael zurück um auf mich aufzupassen und stürmte dann mit dem Rest seiner Männer davon. Was er nicht mitbekommen hatte war, das Raphael die Gelegenheit genutzt hatte um die Ampulle unauffällig zu Boden fallen zu lassen während er dabei völlig unschuldig an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte. Zwischen dem zerbrochenen Glas breitete sich langsam mein Blut aus und ich war ihm äußerst dankbar dafür. Solange Sevothtarte keinen greifbaren Beweis dafür hat, das ich wirklich ein Engel bin kann er mir rein gar nichts anhaben. Gut, meinem Wort wird man zwar nicht unbedingt glauben aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das Sevie zu klug ist Rosiel nicht auf diese Art und Weise herauszufordern. Sieht ganz so aus als wären die Karten soeben neu gemischt worden. Mit einem leicht fragenden Blick sah Raphael mich an und ich zuckte nur unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Sollte er vorhaben die Wache auszuschalten bin ich bestimmt die letzte Person, die ihn daran hindern wird. Gelangweilt lehnte er sich gegen meinen Stuhl wobei der Wache sichtlich unwohl wurde. Es ist ja auch nicht ohne mutterseelenallein mit einem der Elemente in einem Raum zu sein und genau zu wissen, das dieser eher auf der Seite des Gefangenen steht als auf deiner. Nur ist es seiner Ansicht nach wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher sich gegen Sevothtartes ausdrücklichen Befehl zustellen. Er zog sich etwas zurück und beobachtet uns argwöhnisch. 

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, das er dich so einfach erwischt hat?" Ich seufzte leicht bevor ich Raphael antwortete. 

"Er hat mich einfach überrascht. Woher sollte ich denn auch wissen, das Sara-chan ausgerechnet heute einen Fluchtversuch unternimmt?" Im Enddefekt konnte man es auch einfach eigene Doofheit nennen. Bin ja selber schuld gewesen. Immerhin hatte man mich ja ausdrücklich davor gewarnt Jibril noch einmal zu besuchen. 

"Jibril ist geflohen?" 

"Wie?!" Perplex sah ich ihn an.

"Das weißt du nicht?" Ein Blick in sein vollkommen fassungsloses Gesicht reichte aus um eine Antwort zu erhalten. Er wirkte als hätte ihm jemand gerade den Teppich unter den Füßen weggezogen. Gut, dann also eben mal eine kurze Zusammenfassung, damit er nicht völlig hinten überfällt. 

"Seitdem bekannt geworden ist, das sich der Messias in den Himmeln aufhalten soll ist hier die Hölle los. Na ja, Sara-chan wird es wohl auch gehört haben und ist abgehauen." Mein Tonfall zeigte deutlich genug was ich davon hielt und plötzlich schien er sich köstlich zu amüsieren. 

"Ach deshalb ist Sevothtarte so darauf versessen dir einen Strick zu drehen." Logo, weshalb denn auch sonst. Immerhin bin ich in seinen Augen ja für diesen Mist verantwortlich. Dabei bin ich dieses Mal ausnahmsweise wirklich mal unschuldig. (Immer diese Unterstellungen!)

"Zu viel der Ehre. Sevothtarte kann mich schon seit dem Tag nicht leiden an dem Rosiel-chan mich hierher geschleppt hat." Meine Begeisterung was das betrifft hält sich übrigens nach wie vor in Grenzen. (Egal, was in der Zwischenzeit auch passiert sein mag.) Wenn Rosiel-chan nicht so selten hartnäckig gewesen wäre, dann wären mir eine Menge Dinge erspart geblieben. Allerdings reichte diese Aussage um in eine Diskussion mit Raphael verwickelt zu werden, die unserer Wache gar nicht gefiel. Zum Glück hatte er vor Raphael so viel Respekt oder Angst, das er es nicht wagte uns zu unterbrechen. Erst als Raphael begann meine Fesseln zu lösen schritt er ein oder vielmehr er versuchte es. 

"Na, na wer wird denn gleich? Meinst du wirklich solch eine Schönheit könnte uns etwas anhaben?" Würde er mir nicht gerade den Hals retten, dann würde ich ihm jetzt was passendes zu diesem Thema erzählen. Es juckte mich nämlich gerade nichts mehr in den Fingern als einen von Sevothtartes Leuten mal so richtig zu verprügeln. Vielleicht wenn ich Raphael ganz lieb darum bitte? 

"Sevothtarte-sama hat befohlen, das sie gefesselt bleiben soll!" 

"Ja, ja aber sieh sie dir doch an. Selbst wenn er recht hat und sie ein Halbblut ist, so ist sie doch viel zu schwach um einem von uns beiden, geschweige denn beiden zusammen etwas anhaben zu können." Es reicht! Meine Geduld ist mehr als nur erschöpft. Ich kann es langsam aber sicher nicht mehr hören. Zu schwach, zu Vorlaut, zu unrein, Halbblut. Es hängt mir zum Hals raus! Dauernd ignoriert man bei solchen Sprüchen meine Anwesenheit und meint ungestraft seine Spielchen mit mir spielen zu können. Schluß! Aus! Es wird Zeit wenigstens mal einen Punkt zu klären.

"Ein für alle mal ich bin nicht hilflos!" 

"Aber sicher bist du das. Nur sind wir hier nicht in Assia." Fürsorglich legte mir Raphael eine Hand auf die Schultern. Wütend funkelte ich ihn an und befreite mich von ihm. 

"Nein, das sind wir nicht und wenn mir auch nur ein Einziger von euch noch einmal zu nahe kommt, dann wird er es bereuen!" Aufgebracht massierte ich mir die Handgelenke während Raphael vergeblich versuchte mich am Weiterreden zu hindern. Doch ich war mittlerweile viel zu wütend als das ich jetzt noch auf ihn hören würde. Schließlich ist er auch nicht besser als der Rest von diesem Haufen. Die Wache konnte es sich natürlich auch nicht verkneifen darauf hinzuweisen, das ein Halbblut niemals eine Chance gegen den Großminister Sevothtarte haben würde. Er merkte ein kleines bißchen zu spät, das er sich diesen Satz besser gespart hätte. Mit einer simplen Drehung meiner Hand beförderte ich ihn an die nächste Wand ohne ihn dabei überhaupt im Geringsten berührt zu haben. 

"Denk lieber nach bevor du solche Behauptungen aufstellst. Es könnte sein, das du dich irrst." Sein Blick spiegelte absoluten Unglauben wieder.

"Langsam, langsam. Er wird noch Angst vor dir bekommen." Eisig funkelte ich Raphael an. Es beeindruckte ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich. Schade.

"Das sollte er auch. Es wäre besser für ihn." So plötzlich wie ich ihn an die Wand befördert hatte zog ich ihn wieder auf die Füße. 

"Laß dir eines gesagt sein Sevothtarte weiß längst nicht so viel wie er denkt. Schon gar nicht über mich." Panikerfüllt sah er mich an. Wütend ließ ich ihn los, drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und wollte den Raum gerade verlassen, als ein Kommentar von Raphael mich zurückhielt.

"Es ist also wahr. Es gibt sie tatsächlich. Engel der zweiten Generation." Wissend grinste er mich an. Ich erwiderte sein Grinsen. 

"Ja, und es wäre besser für dich wenn das unter uns bleibt." Er hob abwehrend die Hände und nickte leicht. Ich nahm es als ein Versprechen hin und verließ den Raum. Wer weiß vielleicht erinnert sich Raphael an wesentlich mehr von damals als er zu gibt, aber wenn er bisher den Mund gehalten hat ist er zweifelsohne so eine Art Freund und irgendwann wird es sowieso rauskommen. Ich kann es nicht ewig vor ihnen verheimlichen. Verdammt ich sollte wirklich langsam machen das ich hier wegkomme wenn ich mich jetzt schon damit auseinandersetze.

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan bist du in Ordnung?" Ich muß wohl etwas zu tief in Gedanken gewesen sein, denn Catans plötzliches Auftauchen überrumpelte mich völlig. Es gelang ihm zwischen seinen dutzenden von Fragen nach meinem Zustand zu erklären was passiert war und das es mir auch wirklich gut ging. Immerhin hatte ja irgendjemand gerade noch rechtzeitig den Alarm ausgelöst und Sevothtarte somit äußerst erfolgreich von mir abgelenkt. 

"Das war ich." 

"WAS?!" Er strich sich verlegen mit einem Finger über die Nase.

"Na ja weißt du, nachdem ich von Jibrils Flucht gehört hatte und du nirgends zu finden warst dachte ich mir schon, das du in bestimmt Schwierigkeiten steckst. Es hat allerdings etwas länger gedauert herauszufinden in welchen." 

"Catan, du bist einfach unbezahlbar!" Dankbar fiel ich ihm um den Hals und ließ mich dann von zurück in Rosiels Domizil führen. Für diesen Tag habe ich wirklich genug Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Das Problem ist nur, das ich von Catan erfuhr, das Rosiel ebenfalls von der Sache wußte. Was das bedeutet ist mehr als klar. Es würde eine Predigt nach sich ziehen, die sich gewaschen hatte. Catans besorgter Blick verriet nur zu deutlich, das er mir dabei nicht würde helfen können und es ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Dieses Mal werde ich wie so oft alleine mit Rosiel fertig werden müßen. Ich hoffe nur, das er sich kurz faßt. 

Zur allgemeinen Verblüffung glänzte unser allseits beliebter hoher Engel allerdings durch Abwesenheit und ich hatte mehr als genügend Zeit mir eine Erklärung oder auch zwei einfallen zu lassen warum er mir nicht den Hals umdrehen sollte. Nur war nichts davon glaubwürdig genug. (Noch nicht mal in meinen Ohren.) Inzwischen kannte mich Rosiel viel zu gut. Er würde mir niemals abkaufen, das ich mein Zimmer nur verlassen hätte um mir die Füße zu vertreten. Er würde verdammt gut wissen, das ich mich auf direktem Weg zu Sara begeben hatte und das Sevothtarte mich dabei erwischt hatte. Die Sache von gestern abend wird damit garantiert ein für alle mal das erste und das letzte Mal gewesen sein, das Rosiel sich zu so etwas hinreißen ließ. Ich sollte wirklich verschwinden.

Ziellos tigerte ich meinen Räumlichkeiten umher und kam einfach nicht dahinter warum ich trotz aller Argumente, die dafür sprachen nicht einfach verschwinden konnte. Es wäre der einfachste und sicherste Weg eine Begegnung mit Rosiel zu vermeiden, aber mein schlechtes Gewissen hatte da so seine ganz eigenen Pläne. Dank ihm fand ich stundenlang keine Ruhe und auch Catans gut gemeinte Versuche mich aufzumuntern hatten nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Im Grunde führte ich mich auf wie ein liebeskranker Teenager, der genau wußte an welch seidenem Faden seine noch taufrische Beziehung hing. Es machte mich fast wahnsinnig, das Rosiel nicht auftauchte. Wäre er hier, dann hätte wenigstens dieses ewige Warten ein Ende und ich müßte mich nicht mehr mit den möglichen Konsequenzen auseinander zu setzen. 

Inzwischen war ich bei meinen Streitszenarien dabei angekommen, das Rosiel mich erst zu Müsli verarbeitete und danach in einen Labortank steckte vor dem er mich dann jeden Tag gehässig bewunderte als Objekt seiner Sammlung von seltenen Schönheiten. Allein bei dem Gedanken mußte ich mich schütteln. Er mag ein klein wenig verrückt sein, aber so gestört ist selbst er nicht. 

"Na? Hat sich letztendlich auch dein schlechtes Gewissen gezeigt?" Ich schluckte als Rosiel sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Jetzt wird es ernst. Verabschiede dich schon mal von all deinen Hoffnungen. Diese Beziehung ist vorbei noch ehe sie überhaupt angefangen hat. 

"Wurde langsam auch mal Zeit." Mein Puls beschleunigt sich bei diesem Kommentar, aber es wäre wahrscheinlich klüger sich erstmal nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Mit einem Kopfnicken gab er mir zu verstehen, das ich ihm folgen sollte. Seufzend stand ich auf. Es dauerte ziemlich lange bis wir unsere Ziel erreichten. Bisher habe ich gar nicht gewußt wie groß Rosiels Anwesen überhaupt ist. Sicher, einiges hatte ich schon gesehen, aber das wir fast eine halbe Stunde unterwegs waren wunderte mich doch etwas. Jeder Raum, den wir durchquerten war anders eingerichtet und wäre ich nicht so verdammt nervös gewesen, dann hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich mehr Zeit genommen die kunstvolle Inneneinrichtung zu bewundern, aber so hoffte ich nur, das wir möglichst bald am Ziel sein würden. 

"Schließ deine Augen." Murrend tat ich was er von mir verlangte und fragte mich was diese Sharade sollte. Er griff nach meiner Hand und führte mich weiter. Allerdings war etwas seltsam. Ich hatte den Eindruck, das sich unter meinen Füßen plötzlich Gras befinden würde und der Duft der Umgebung hatte etwas von einem Wald. Komisch wir befinden uns doch immer noch im Inneren eines Gebäudes, oder? Erst als hinter uns eine Tür ins Schloß fiel durfte ich meine Augen wieder öffnen. Der Anblick verschlug mir den Atem. Ich befand mich inmitten eines tropischen Paradieses. Es war unglaublich! Überall wuchsen üppige Pflanzen, die unter ihrer Blütenpracht fast zusammenzubrechen schienen. Wenn es in Assia überhaupt noch etwas ähnliches gibt, dann nur die Regenwaldgebiete des Amazonas. Was mich noch mehr verblüffte war, das sich dieser gesamte Garten im Innern eines Gebäudes befand. Wäre es nicht so riesig gewesen hätte ich auf eine Art Wintergarten getippt, da sich über den gesamten Garten eine riesige Glaskuppel spannte, die das Licht der einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen bevor sie den Boden erreichten brach wie ein Prisma. Dadurch entstanden Unmengen kleiner Regenbogen, die zusammen mit den Wasserfällen und Bachläufen eine völlig andere Welt entstehen ließen. Es war wunderschön. 

"Wenn man dich so ansieht könnte man meinen du würdest vergessen wo du dich befindest." Nur mühsam gelang es mir mich von der Pflanzenpracht loszureißen. Rosiel hat gar nicht mal so unrecht. Hätte er mich nicht daran erinnert, das er immer noch da war hätte ich wohl komplett vergessen wo ich mich befand. Viel zu schnell nahm ich die Wände um mich herum wieder wahr. Der Garten hatte jetzt etwas von einem begrünten Käfig. Das tropische Paradies wirkte auf einmal künstlich und aufgesetzt. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Charme den ich noch vor wenigen Minuten verspürt hatte. Fröstelnd schlang ich die Arme um meinen Körper. Egal wie prächtig und natürlich die Umgebung auch wirken mochte im Endeffekt täuschte sie nur über die Gitterstäbe hinweg, die sich in ihren Ecken befanden. Wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt kann man ganz Yetzirah so umschreiben. Ein goldener Käfig für einen Haufen Engel, die immer noch nicht gemerkt haben, das man sie gefangenhält. Eine traurige Vorstellung.

"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Bald ist das alles vorbei." Rosiel zog mich liebevoll in seine Umarmung und ich versank darin obwohl ich genau wußte, das ich sie eigentlich nicht verdient hatte. 

"Weißt du denn voran ich gerade gedacht habe?" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar. 

"Erst hast du nur diesen Garten gesehen und hast gestrahlt als wäre es das erste Mal, das dir in den Himmeln etwas schönes widerfährt. Dann verdunkelte sich dein Blick plötzlich. Du hast den Makel dieses Gartens bemerkt. Er kann sich nicht frei entfalten, weil er durch Wände eingezwängt wird. Man schnürt ihn in etwas ein, das seine Natürlichkeit unterdrückt. Er ist nicht frei." Ob er damit nun den Garten oder etwas ganz anderes meinte konnte ich nicht feststellen. Es war nur klar, das es ihm verdammt ernst war mit dem was er sagte. Deshalb wählte ich meine nächsten Worte sehr sorgfältig.

"Ja, genau das. Er ist gefangen und wird niemals frei sein." Genau wie ich. Seufzend lehnte ich mich enger an ihn genoß die Wärme seines Körpers an meinem Rücken. Langsam löste er sich von mir und öffnete seine Arme. 

"Gerade deshalb solltest du vorsichtiger sein." Bevor ich ihm antworten konnte öffnete er seine rechte Hand aus der ein goldener Blitz hervorschoß. Vollkommen verblüfft starrte ich das zierliche Kreuz an, das am Ende einer dünnen Goldkette baumelte. 

"Was ist das?" Er lachte leicht. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm mich überrascht zu haben.

"Ein Geschenk, damit ich dir nicht immer nach laufen muß um sicher zu gehen, das du nichts anstellst." Ich protestierte bei dieser Unterstellung, aber er tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab. Er erklärte mir, das es sich bei dem Kreuz bei Weitem nicht um den von mir befürchteten Peilsender handelte sondern vielmehr um einen kleinen Schutzzauber der dafür sorgen würde das derjenige, der mich angriff eine klitzekleine Überraschung erlebte. Was genau verriet er mir natürlich nicht. (Welch Überraschung!) Dafür hängte er mir das Kreuz allerdings mit einem höchst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck um den Hals. Vorsichtig nahm ich es in die Hand. Es war eine wahre Meisterarbeit. Ein schlichtes Goldkreuz, dessen Enden so abgeflacht worden waren das sie die Form von einzelnen Kleeblättern hätten. In der Mitte befand sich ein zweites Kreuz bei dem die Enden spitz waren, das von einen doppelt gedrehten Weißgoldfaden festgehalten wurde. Dort wo sich der Faden kreuzte befand sich eine kleine goldene Perle, die dem Ganzen noch einmal zusätzlichen Halt verlieh. Es war wunderschön. 

"Danke." Mehr brachte ich beim besten Willen nicht heraus. Es war mir schleierhaft warum Rosiel mir ein solch kostbares Geschenk machte statt sich mit mir zu streiten. Das es wertvoll ist merkt man nicht nur alleine an dem verwendeten Material auch die darin eingewobenen magischen Formeln sind deutlich zu spüren. Es muß ziemlich lange gedauert haben bis dieses kleine Meisterwerk vollendet worden war. Bei genauerem Hinsehen kann man auf der Oberfläche sogar die einzelnen Spuren der magischen Worte finden. Nein, halt. Das sind keine Schriftzeichen, das sind winzige Bruchstellen. Fast so, als hätte man es aus tausenden von Einzelteilen zusammengesetzt. Fragend sah ich Rosiel an, der meine unausgesprochene Frage beantwortete. 

"Weißt du es wäre viel zu anstrengend gewesen so etwas vollkommen alleine herzustellen. Es war viel praktischer einfach die Bruchstücke deines Kreuzes zu nehmen und sie dann um das eine oder andere zu verstärken." Ich schnappte empört nach Luft und wurde völlig überrumpelt als er mich mit sich zu Boden zog. 

"Bevor du mir jetzt wieder vorwirfst ich hätte kein Recht dazu denk lieber darüber nach wie dringend zu diesen Schutz brauchst." Beleidigt drehte ich mich zur Seite und ignorierte ihn. Na ja, wenigstens soweit das möglich ist wenn sich jemand plötzlich seines Kuschelbedürfnisses bewußt wird. Seufzend gab ich mich schließlich geschlagen und gönnte ihm einen kleinen Kuß. Das Problem war nur, das es nicht dabei blieb. Keuchend schaffte ich es mich für knapp zwei Sekunden von ihm zu lösen.

"Du bist ganz schön gierig." Er grinste mich an. 

"Eher unersättlich." Damit rollte er sich über mich und trat den Beweis dafür an. Wenn wir so weitermachen werden wir nicht mehr viel Zeit für anderes haben. Nicht, das mich das stört, aber manch anderem wird das sicherlich irgendwann auffallen. 

Erst am späten Abend verließen wir grinsend und lachend den Garten. Was wahrscheinlich an dem kleinen Bericht von mir lag was Sevothtartes Gesichtsausdruck anging als Raphael ihm das Ergebnis seiner Untersuchung mitteilte. Noch besser wurde es nur als ich Rosiel diesen plötzlichen Alarm erklärte. Allerdings überraschte es mich etwas das er davon bereits wußte. Anscheinend behält er Catan und mich doch wesentlich besser im Auge als uns überhaupt bewußt ist. Ob einen das nun beruhigt oder nicht ist fraglich, aber es ist auf jeden Fall beeindruckend. Und er hatte noch eine kleine Überraschung für mich auf Lager. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft hinter meinem Rücken dafür zu sorgen, das mein komplettes Schlafzimmer verlegt wurde und zwar genau zwischen seins und Catans. Meine Begeisterung darüber hielt sich erstmal in Grenzen. 

Gut, er meinte es wäre sicherer, wenn er mich jetzt laufend im Auge behalten könnte (nicht, das er damit noch etwas ganz anderes bezweckt) aber der Gedanke, das Catan uns eventuell hören könnte verursacht mir doch reiflich Unbehagen. Mein Gesichtsausdruck sprach wohl mal wieder Bände und ich konnte mich in den nächsten Minuten mit einem Rosiel auseinandersetzen der sich vor lauter Lachen gar nicht mehr einkriegte. Als es mir endgültig zu bunt wurde schmiß ich ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf (ein Gespräch war ja unmöglich) woraufhin eine mittlere Kissenschlacht ausbrach bei der komischerweise auch die Oberteile unserer Uniformen dran glauben mußten. 

"Dachte ich mir doch, das ihr das gefällt." Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung während ich mir gleichzeitig nichts sehnlicher wünschte als ein Loch in das ich mich verkriechen konnte.

"Und erzählt mir bloß nicht, das es nicht so ist wie es aussieht." Rosiel bekam einen weiteren Lachanfall und ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern jemals in meinem Leben derart verlegen worden zu sein. Am Liebsten hätte ich mich auf der Stelle in Luft aufgelöst. Das Catan uns sozusagen inflagranti erwischte (viel mißzuverstehen gibt es da nicht mehr) ließ mich alle Ausreden vergessen, die ich normalerweise für derartige Situationen parat hatte. 

"Wie auch immer meinen Segen habt ihr. Aber seit bitte nicht ganz so laut. Morgen wird es verdammt anstrengend und ich habe eigentlich vor diese Nacht noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. " Er zwinkerte mir kurz zu und verschwand durch eine Tür an der linken Wand. Inzwischen war mir dermaßen warm, das ich mir sicher sein konnte, das mein Kopf bereits große Ähnlichkeit mit einer überreifen Tomate aufwies. Rosiel hingegen lachte sich immer noch schlapp und dachte gar nicht daran auf seinen Sohn Rücksicht zu nehmen. Da nutzten mir all meine Proteste herzlich wenig und ich hatte so meine berechtigten Zweifel das Catan in dieser Nacht überhaupt noch ein Auge zu bekam. Es sei denn sein Zimmer wäre komplett schallisoliert. 

Als ich morgens aufwachte lag ich allein in einem riesigen Bett, aber der Abdruck von Rosiels Körper in den Laken war immer noch warm. Was hieß, das er noch nicht lange weg war. Genüßlich streckte ich mich in den weichen Laken aus und genoß den letzten Rest seiner Wärme. Um ehrlich zu sein ist es das erste Mal seit Jahren, das ich wirklich wieder glücklich bin. Obwohl ich Rosiel soviel ich nur konnte von mir verheimliche stört ihn das nicht. Er liebt mich so ich bin und hinter meine Geheimnisse wird er (wie er sich ausdrückt) eines Tages schon noch kommen. Auch ich ging ganz in diesem Gefühl, das uns verband auf und fragte mich nicht mehr ob das was ich tat auch wirklich klug war. Immerhin habe ich nach wie vor fest vor zu verhindern das Rosiel Setsuna tötet und so ganz nebenbei will ich auch noch die Welt retten. Nicht, das Rosiel nicht zumindest die Hälfte davon ahnt, dafür kennt er mich inzwischen wirklich viel zu gut, aber er macht sich nichts daraus. Für uns beide ist klar, das wir unseren jeweiligen Weg eisern verfolgen werden und dabei werden unsere Gefühle füreinander über kurz oder lang nur noch zweitrangig sein. Irgendwann werden sich unsere Wege trennen und es ist fraglich wie wir uns danach gegenüberstehen. Doch das waren Dinge über die wir beide im Moment nicht nachdenken wollten. Es würde passieren sicher. Aber Gedanken würden wir uns erst darüber machen wenn es soweit war. Vorher hatten wir fest vor uns unser momentanes Glück durch nichts und niemanden verderben zu lassen. 

Rosiel hatte so ziemlich alle Register gezogen um Sevothtarte von mir fernzuhalten und dank Raphaels Hilfe war ihm das auch prima gelungen. Seltsamerweise hatte die Wache nämlich einen unerklärlichen Fall von Gedächtnisverlust erlitten und konnte sich somit an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern was passiert war nachdem Sevothtarte den Raum verlassen hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich fest vorgehabt mich bei Raphael dafür zu bedanken aber nachdem Rosiel und Catan das Beide (wenn die zwei sich einmal einig sind kann das manchmal ganz schön abschreckend wirken) für keine sonderlich gute Idee hielten tat ich ihnen den Gefallen und ließ es erst mal bleiben. 

Wovon sie mich allerdings nicht abhalten konnten war das Nachforschen über Sara und Setsunas Verbleib. Leider mußte ich damit verdammt vorsichtig sein damit sich niemand unerkannt in meine Daten einhacken konnte (immerhin wollte ich die Beiden nicht direkt ans Messer liefern) und ich kam dadurch nur halb so schnell voran. Auf Dauer ziemlich frustrierend. Irgendwann hatte ich mehr als genug von dem ergebnislosen Suchen. Seit zwei Stunden hatte der Rechner trotz aller Tricks und Kniffe nichts brauchbares mehr ausgespuckt. Entnervt ließ ich einfach alles stehen und liegen und beschloß mit meiner Nachforschung auf einem ganz anderen Level fortzufahren. Immerhin gibt es in der Eden-Bibliothek nicht umsonst zahlreiche Aufzeichnungen über die einzelnen Schleichwege innerhalb der Himmel. Vorausgesetzt natürlich man kann den Code lesen in dem sie abgefaßt worden sind. Meine Kenntnisse sind vielleicht nicht mehr ganz frisch, aber ich bin mir sicher, das es für mein Vorhaben mit Sicherheit reichen wird. Wenn ich dann von dem Punkt ausgeht an dem man Sara oder Setsuna zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte müßte es eigentlich ein Leichtes sein herauszufinden wo sich ihre Wege letztendlich kreuzen werden. Es gibt bei dieser Sache nur ein einziges Problem: Rosiel!

Kaum hatte sich das Tor zur Bibliothek geöffnet hätte ich am Liebsten auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht. Im Inneren wuselten gut zwanzig Engel wild durcheinander. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel auf, das sie eifrig damit beschäftigt waren den Räumen ihre einstige Pracht zurück zu geben. Fassungslos starrte ich das Chaos vor mir an und war noch nicht einmal überrascht als ein breit grinsender Rosiel auf mich zu kam, der etwas von wegen Überraschung von sich gab. Ich hätte schreien können. Es reicht ja noch nicht, das er meinen kleinen Unterschlupf gefunden hat. Nein, jetzt muß er ihn auch noch anderen Engeln zugänglich machen! 

Irgendwie schaffte ich es mich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen. Was er mir danach erzählte ging allerdings unter in den Geräuschen von knirschenden Regalen, die über den Boden geschoben wurden und dem schmatzenden Geräusch von Beton wenn sich einzelne Marmorstücke einem Ganzen zusammengefügten. Es tat mir fast schmerzhaft weh zu sehen, wie diese Engel sich einer Aufgabe widmeten, die eigentlich meine war. Ich bin mir sicher, das nicht ein Einziger von ihnen weiß welche Bedeutung dieser Ort einst gehabt hat. 

Rosiel führte mich durch die einzelnen Räume und mit jedem Mal erschrak ich mehr. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und die Bibliothek würde wieder so aussehen wie ich sie einst gekannt hatte. Als wir vor einem bereits komplett restaurierten Wandbild standen konnte ich Rosiel nicht länger böse sein. Mag sein, das es mir nicht paßt das er Engel hierher bringt, aber diesen Ort wieder in seiner einstigen Pracht zu sehen wärmte mich mehr als es eine Umarmung je gekonnt hätte. Es ist als würde ein Teil von mir endlich wieder nach Hause zurück kehren. Ich blieb bis zum späten Abend in der Bibliothek und half wo ich nur eben konnte mit. Auch wenn Rosiel es als Schwachsinn abtat, da er die Meinung vertrat, das seine Männer sehr wohl in der Lage waren ihre Arbeit allein zu verrichten. Nur als ich ihn anstrahlte und lächelnd um die Erlaubnis bat bleiben zu dürfen gab er schließlich nach. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man sehen, das er dabei sogar leicht rot geworden ist. Anscheinend hat er nicht damit gerechnet mir mit so etwas simplen eine solche riesen Freude zu machen. Und das ich mich freute konnte jeder sehen. 

Erst waren die Männer überrascht, das ihnen überhaupt jemand helfen wollte noch dazu freiwillig und dann ausgerechnet eine Frau doch nachdem sie merkten, das ich es damit ernst meinte und ihnen innerhalb weniger Minuten den Ursprungszustand dieses oder jenen Stückes erklären oder aufzeichnen konnte nahmen sie dankbar an. Rosiel ließ uns kopfschüttelnd allein und nachdem auch der letzte seiner Männer die Bibliothek verlassen hatte saß ich vollkommen staub- und erdverkrustet auf einer der Fensterbänke und genoß den Anblick, der sich mir bot. 

Bis auf das Wasser in den Brunnen und die noch fehlenden Pflanzen hatte die Bibliothek endlich zu ihrem alten Selbst zurück gefunden. Morgen früh würden sie die Brunnen mit Wasser füllen. Dann würde fast kein Unterschied mehr zu damals vorhanden sein, außer das sich in den unzähligen Kübeln erst noch Pflanzen entwickeln mußten. Noch sind sie lediglich voller brauner Erde aus der sich erst nach und nach eine gewisse Pflanzenpracht entwickeln wird. Es sei denn...

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das plötzlich ein Lächeln um meine Mundwinkel huschte. Es wäre so einfach und niemand würde Fragen stellen... 

Das Wunder wäre einfach über Nacht geschehen... 

Warum nicht? Vorsichtig gab ich einen kleinen Teil meiner Kräfte frei. Es dauerte keinen fünf Minuten bis sich die komplette Bibliothek in eine grüne Oase verwandelt hatte. Zufrieden sah ich mir mein Werk an und konnte nicht verhindern, das meinen Augen immer wieder nach einem bestimmten Ort Ausschau hielten. Ich fand ihn in einem der angrenzenden Räume. Der Anblick der völlig von Pflanzen zugewucherten Fensternische löste eine ganze Welle von Gefühlen in mir aus. Behutsam bog ich die dünnen Zweige etwas zur Seite und ließ mich auf die Fensterbank sinken. Von außen war ich nun fast nicht mehr zu entdecken und die Fensterläden sind nach wie vor geschlossen. Wäre ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, das dieser Ort bis vor kurzem noch völlig zerstört gewesen war, hätte ich fast an einen Traum glauben können. Einen Traum, aus dem ich eben erst erwacht war und im nächsten Moment würde Remiriel sich meinem Versteck nähern, nur um mich erneut zu ärgern. Doch leider weiß ich nur zu gut, das all dies niemals wieder passieren wird. Seit jenen Tagen ist viel zu viel Zeit verstrichen und die Ereignisse hatten unsere damaliges Glück gnadenlos zerstört. Er wird nie wieder zu mir zurück kehren. 

Der Schmerz war nach wie vor da, aber wie er mir versichert hatte war er längst nicht mehr so stechend wie einst. Meine Gefühle für Rosiel hatten die Überhand gewonnen und ich fragte mich nach wie vor ob das was ich für diesen Engel empfand richtig war oder nicht. Manchmal habe ich fast den Eindruck mich nur auf ihn eingelassen zu haben um nicht länger diesen Schmerz ertragen zu müßen. Aber eigentlich ist das Quatsch. Rosiel hatte sich schon lange bevor ich mich wieder erinnerte in mein Herz geschlichen. Ich habe es nur nie bemerkt. 

*Stimmt. Da warst du ziemlich blind.* Grinsend lehnte ich mich gegen die raue Wand hinter mir. 

"Anael, warum mischst du dich eigentlich immer nur dann ein, wenn ich bereits selber zu einer Erkenntnis gelangt bin?" Statt einer Antwort spürte ich wie sich ein kleiner Teil von mir löste bis schließlich ihre Astralgestalt vor mir stand. Etwas, was sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Um genau zu sein nicht mehr seitdem sie in der Hölle von Astaroth angegriffen worden war. Zu unser beider Glück ahnt kein einziger Engel etwas von ihrer Anwesenheit. 

*Ganz einfach, weil du gemeint hast, das mich deine Privatsachen nichts angehen.* Ich verwünschte den Tag an dem ich ihr das gesagt hatte und sie antwortete mir mit einem warmen Lächeln. 

*Aber manchmal übertreibst du es wirklich.* Ihr Blick lag kritisch auf den unzähligen Grünpflanzen.

*Das wird sich bestimmt nicht so einfach erklären lassen.* Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Es ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal wie das irgendwer irgendjemanden erklärt. Momentan fühlte ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langem in den Himmeln so richtig wohl und ich habe nicht vor dieses Gefühl so schnell wieder gegen irgendetwas anderes einzutauschen. Anael ließ sich von einem offensichtlichen Desinteresse in keiner Weise stören. Anscheinend hat sie sich bereits daran gewöhnt, das ich manchmal etwas tue ohne lange über die möglichen Konsequenzen meines Handelns nachzudenken. Vollkommen fasziniert schritt sie die kleine Regalreihe entlang, die quasi die linke Wand der Nische repräsentierte. Die Bücher, die dort standen hatte ich selbst dort hingestellt. Es waren ausschließlich Werke, die ich während meiner Zeit in den Himmeln gelesen hatte. Sicher, stellenweise nicht gerade die ideale Literatur für einen Engel in Ausbildung, aber wann hat mich so etwas je gestört? 

Da Anaels Finger wiederholt durch die Buchrücken hindurch glitten stand ich schließlich seufzend auf und zog wahllos eines der Bücher aus dem Regal. Sie sah mich dankbar an, während ich das in dunkles Leder eingebundene Buch vorsichtig auf dem kleinen Tisch aufschlug. Licht zum Lesen brauchte ich nicht, da ihre Astralgestalt mehr als genug davon absonderte. Interessierte lugte sie an meiner Seite vorbei und war schon bald vollkommen vertieft. Bei mir hingegen löste der Inhalt ganz unterschiedliche Gefühle aus. Allen voran die Erinnerung an einen alten Freund, der mir unwissentlich meine Ausbildungszeit mehr als nur in einer Hinsicht erleichtert hatte. 

Ezechiels Berichte über seine Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse in Assia hatten mein Heimweh immer wieder mindern können und mir sogar hier und da ein Lächeln entlockt. Ich hatte alles gelesen was ich von ihm nur in die Finger bekommen konnte. Selbst vollkommen nüchterne Texte über landwirtschaftliche Tierzucht hatten mich nicht davon abhalten können. Dabei war es alles andere als einfach an diese Werke zu kommen. Ich hatte ein halbes Dutzend Genehmigungen gebraucht bis ich überhaupt einmal an das allererste seiner Bücher in Händen halten durfte. Das hat mich mehr Kniefälle und Überstunden als irgendetwas anderes gekostet, aber das war es wert gewesen. Später habe ich dann einfach die entsprechenden Unterschriften gefälscht, da sich die andere Methode einfach als zu aufwendig und nervig entpuppt hatte. Als ich das Buch zurückstellen wollte fiel ein dünnes Blatt Papier zu Boden. Neugierig wie Anael war ließ sie es vor sich in Augenhöhe hochschweben und sah mich fragend an. Da ich immer noch nicht wußte um was es sich eigentlich handelte schnippte sie es schließlich in meine Richtung. 

Es war ein altes Foto, das unsere Abschlußkasse zeigte wie sie eine Auszeichnung entgegennahm. Die fröhlichen Gesichter und die ausgelassene Stimmung zeigten deutlich, das keiner von uns jemals daran gedacht hatte wie schnell sich das alles verändern könnte. Als mein Blick sich länger als nötig auf das Abbild Remiriels konzentrierte schob ich das Foto ärgerlich zurück zwischen die Seiten des Buches. Ich muß endlich aufhören dauernd wenn es um meinen Vergangenheit ging direkt an ihn zu denken. Er ist tot. Daran wird sich nichts ändern und so sehr ich es mir manchmal auch wünsche, er wird niemals zu mir zurück kehren. Ebenso wie meine Familie. Es wäre besser nicht mehr so häufig an diese Tatsache zu denken. 

*Ich hätte es dir nicht zeigen sollen.* Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ist schon gut. Es überrascht mich nur manchmal etwas, wenn ich plötzlich an ihn erinnert werde. Das ist alles." Sie gab sich damit nicht sonderlich zufrieden, aber es war besser als nichts wie sie anmerkte. Nach ihrer Meinung verhielt ich mich ab und zu wie ein richtiger Einsiedlerkrebs, der mit seinen Scheren alles und jeden aus seinem Leben aussperrte. Ich antwortete nicht. 

*Warum läßt du dir eigentlich so viel von Sevothtarte gefallen?* Ah, elleganter Themenwechsel.

*So weit ich das mitbekommen habe könntest du ihn wenn du es drauf anlegst ohne Probleme fertigmachen.* Ich seufzte leicht und versuchte mich vor einer Antwort zu drücken. Leider ohne Erfolg. Sie blieb in diesem Punkt hartnäckig. Zugegeben, sie hat durchaus recht mit dem was sie sagt. Wenn ich es darauf anlege, dann wäre nicht ein einziger Engel, egal wie mächtig er auch sein mag in der Lage mich aufzuhalten. Das Problem ist nur, das ich damit eine Seite in mir erwecken würde vor der ich ehrlich gesagt eine Heidenangst habe. Bisher habe ich nur ein einziges Mal das volle Potenzial meiner Kräfte ausgeschöpft und zwar an dem Tag als meine Familie starb. Es war vielleicht nicht mit Absicht geschehen, aber ich hatte die Kontrolle verloren und wesentlich mehr Schaden angerichtet als ich eigentlich wollte. Ohne zu zögern hatte ich sowohl meine Feinde als auch meine Freunde gnadenlos niedergemacht. Es war wie ein Rausch gewesen und ich habe Angst mich noch einmal darin zu verlieren. Mein Schwert tut sein übriges dazu. Wird mein Geist seinen Widerstand gegen seinen Blutdurst aufgeben, dann wird mich nichts mehr aufhalten können. Aber ich hatte mir geschworen, daß dies nie wieder passieren würde. Nie wieder wird ich zulassen, das diese Bestie, die in meinem Inneren schlummerte zu neuem Leben erweckt wurde. Es hat mich bereits einmal fast alles gekostet was in meinem Leben von Bedeutung gewesen ist und ich habe nicht vor diesen Fehler zu wiederholen. Selbst wenn das heißt vor Sevothtarte nicht bestehen zu können. 

Vor allem jetzt nicht, wo die Hunter beinahe komplett vernichtet worden sind und die jahrhundertelange Verfolgung endlich ein Ende hat. Eigentlich gibt es nur noch eines zu tun, Adam Kadam befreien und damit Assia zu retten. Nur leider ist das nicht halb so einfach wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Eigentlich hätte ich das alles auch schon längst erledigt haben können. Das Problem ist nur, das laufend irgendetwas dazwischen kommt. Wenn ich nur daran denke, das Sara und Setsuna vollkommen ungeschützt in den Himmeln herum rennen dreht sich mir fast der Magen um. Am Besten denke ich gar nicht erst daran was ihnen passieren kann, wenn Sevothtarte oder Rosiel sie erwischen. Wobei wir wieder beim eigentlichen Problem wären, Rosiel. Ihn zu verlassen ist etwas über das ich bisher nicht sonderlich viel nachgedacht habe, aber es wird wesentlicher schwerer werden als erwartet. Ich empfinde inzwischen viel zu viel für ihn und wenn er zu meinem Feind werden würde, kann niemand sagen wie das ausgeht. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob ich dieses Risiko überhaupt eingehen würde. Bisher habe ich eigentlich ziemlich erfolgreich dafür gesorgt, das er von meinen Plänen nichts erfährt. Nur wird mir irgendwann keine andere Wahl mehr bleiben als mich zu entscheiden. Entweder die Welt retten oder an Rosiels Seite bleiben. Keine leichte Entscheidung.

*Argh! Könntest du bitte damit aufhören?! Von diesem ganzen hin und her bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen.* Das sagt die Richtige. Wenn mich nachts ein Teil ihrer Erinnerung überflutet ist es am nächsten Morgen gar nicht mehr so einfach zu unterscheiden welcher Teil davon zu mir gehört und welcher zu ihr. Je länger ihre Seele mit meiner verbunden war, desto enger schmolzen wir zusammen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange das noch gut geht. 

*Mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Ich bin dir dankbar, das du mich überhaupt mitgenommen hast.* Wahrscheinlich hat sie recht. Vielleicht mache ich mir umsonst Sorgen. Solange sich ihre Seele in meinem Inneren befindet kann ihr niemand etwas anhaben. Nur langsam beginnt sich mein schlechtes Gewissen ihr gegenüber zu regen. Ich habe sie aus dem Hades mit hierher genommen um ihr ein Wiedersehen mit ihrer großen Liebe Zaphikel zu ermöglichen, aber bisher hatte sie ihn noch nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen. Vielleicht sollte ich das als allererstes machen, mein Versprechen ihr gegenüber einlösen...

Nachdenklich sah ich ihre Licht umflorte Gestalt an. Sie wirkt vollkommen zufrieden und ihre Anwesenheit beruhigt mich nach wie vor. Doch ist sie das? Ist sie wirklich zufrieden? Will sie nicht vielleicht viel lieber zu Zaphikel statt sich mit mir immer wieder in neue Schwierigkeiten zu begeben? Wie immer bekam sie meinen Gedankengang mit und versicherte mir mindestens zum dreihundersten Mal, das es ihr nichts ausmachte. Immerhin hatte sie dank mir ihren Sohn getroffen und nur weil ich ein klein wenig länger als geplant brauche um mich mit Zaphikel zu treffen ist das noch lange kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Vielleicht hat sie ja recht, aber irgendwie habe ich ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache. Fast so als hätte ich irgendetwas wichtiges übersehen...

*Weißt du eigentlich wie ich Zaphikel kennengelernt habe?* Müde sah ich sie an. 

*Er hat mir einen blutüberströmten Kinderkörper auf meinen Schreibtisch gelegt und fragte mich ob ich die Organe zu Transplantationszwecken nun wollte oder nicht. Danach hat er versucht mich zu küßen.* Ich gab mich geschlagen. Sie versucht wirklich ihr möglichstes um mich von meinen Grübeleien abzulenken und um ehrlich zu sein sie hatte damit auch ziemlich gute Erfolgschancen. Immerhin bin ich nun neugierig und war gar nicht mal so abgeneigt mir ihre Geschichte anzuhören. 

Nach dieser ersten Begegnung hatte es Zaphikel sich zum Ziel gesetzt sie für sich zu gewinnen und dafür war ihm so ziemlich jedes Mittel recht. Wie immer hatte ich spätestens bei dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie mir erklärte, das Zaphikel voller Begeisterung Jagd auf I-Children oder gefallene Engel machte, ziemlich starke Zweifel an dem Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Geschichte. Das Problem ist nur, das ich Dank dem kleinen Faden, der Anael und mich verbindet sehr wohl weiß, das sie nicht lügt. Trotzdem kann ich mir Zaphikel nach wie vor nicht als blutrünstigen und grausamen Engel vorstellen. 

Anael hatte versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, aber er verfolgte seine Arbeit selbst dann noch als sie schon längst ein Paar waren. Sie hatte sich irgendwann in ihn verliebt (da sag noch mal einer Hartnäckigkeit würde sich nicht auszahlen) und konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen, das er auch weiterhin ihre eigenen Leute umbrachte. Noch schlimmer wurde es für sie, als sie merkte, das sie mit ihrer Arbeit etwas schreckliches geschaffen hatte. Doch das war erst nachdem ihre beste Freundin Layla spurlos verschwand. Sie hatte lange nach ihr gesucht, doch Layla war nirgends mehr zu finden gewesen. Anael machte sich daraufhin nur noch schwerere Vorwürfe. Sie meinte das ihre Forschungen Teufelswerk seien und das Zaphikel von Anfang recht mit seinen Äußerungen zu ihrer Arbeit gehabt hätte. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie hatte etwas furchtbares geschaffen und konnte es nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Aus diesem Grund versuchte mehr denn je Zaphikel von seiner Arbeit abzuhalten. Sie wollte nicht, das noch mehr Blut an seinen Händen klebte. Und immer wieder fragte sie sich, was sie denn noch tun müßte damit er endlich verstand. Denn selbst wenn er seine Augen öffnete schien doch kein Fünkchen Wahrheit in ihnen wieder. 

Erstaunlich, das sie sich trotzdem in ihn verliebt hatte. Anael machte auf mich einen viel zu sanftmütigen Eindruck als das sich mit jemanden einlassen könnte, der fast das genaue Gegenteil ihres Selbst darstellt. Als ich sie darauf ansprach lachte sie mich aus. Immerhin war ich selber jawohl der beste Beweis, das so etwas funktioniert. Ich brummelte etwas in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und sie amüsierte köstlich darüber. War es ihr doch wieder einmal gelungen gekonnt das Thema Rosiel anzuschneiden und mich damit mehr oder weniger in Verlegenheit zu bringen. 

Nachdem sie sich fünf Minuten auf meine Kosten amüsiert hatte fuhr sie mit ihrer Geschichte fort. Kurz nach dem Layla verschwunden war hatte sie erneut Streit mit Zaphikel sie bat ihn endlich die Jagd aufzugeben, da er nun zum großen Thron ernannt worden war müßte er das schließlich nicht mehr tun. Zaphikel hingegen sah das etwas anders. Immerhin machte ihm diese Arbeit Spaß also warum sollte er damit aufhören? Was Sünde ist und was Tugend... das hat allein Gott zu entscheiden, das waren seine Worte. 

Ich verbiß mir mühselig das Lachen. Gott hatte sich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit in rein gar nichts mehr eingemischt. Schon zu meiner Ausbildungszeit ist fraglich gewesen ob er überhaupt noch existiert. Das Lachen verging mir allerdings recht schnell als sie mir erzählte was danach passierte. 

Einige ganz in weiß gekleidete Engel tauchten völlig ohne Vorwarnung in ihrem Büro auf und nahmen sie ohne auch nur Wort der Begründung zu nennen gefangen. Man brachte sie in einen abgedunkelten Raum und das letzte, was sie bewußt wahrgenommen hatte war eine weiße Gesichtsmaske und ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Nacken, danach hatte sie das Bewußtsein verloren. Als sie wieder zu sich kam hatte man sie gefesselt und eine Pistole klebte in ihren Händen. Der Raum in dem sie sich befand war voller Leichen und in einer Ecke stand gefesselt ein Engel, der krampfhaft einen Kasten festhielt. 

Ihr Körper war vollkommen gelähmt und als sie versuchte um Hilfe zu rufen drang nicht ein Laut aus ihrer Kehle. Man hatte ihr weder gesagt was sie getan hatte, noch weshalb man sie in diesen Raum sperrte. Doch noch ehe die Panik wirklich von ihr Besitz ergreifen konnte stürmte eine der Throne in den Raum. Sie versuchte ihm mitzuteilen, das es sich um eine Falle handelte, doch wie schon zuvor versagte ihre Stimme. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr warnen und er, der dachte er wird von ihr bedroht streckte sie mit einem einzigen Schlag nieder. Noch während sie fiel begriff sie, warum er sie nicht erkannt hatte. Eine Perücke mit kurzen, roten Haaren fiel schräg vor ihren Augen zu Boden. Man hatte sie für seine Augen unkenntlich gemacht und so konnten sie sich gleich zwei Probleme auf einmal vom Hals schaffen. Einmal einen Thron, der irgendwann vielleicht einmal zu einem Problem werden könnte und zweitens einen schwangeren Engel, der einmal zu oft versucht hatte seine Arbeit zu vernichten. Denn was keiner außer Anael und Zaphikel wußten, war das sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug. 

An alles was danach geschehen war konnte sie sich nur noch schemenhaft erinnern. Das heißt bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo sie mir begegnet war und endlich die Chance bekam Zaphikel von seiner Schuld zu befreien. Sie wußte das er sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod gab, doch es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Jemand hatte die Beiden so manipuliert, das es gar nicht anders hätte kommen können und obwohl sie es nicht aussprach kannte ich bereits den Verantwortlichen, Sevothtarte. 

*Na, na mach dir mal keinen Kopf darüber. Irgendwann bekommt er schon noch seine gerechte Strafe.* Sie tut gerade so als wäre es eine Kleinigkeit ihren eigentlichen Mörder auch weiterhin unbehelligt zu sehen. Ich an ihrer Stelle hätte da schon die oder andere Idee wie ich mich rächen könnte. 

*Rache ist aber keine Lösung. Was bringt es mir mich zu rächen? Ich kann ohnehin niemals mehr zurück kehren.* Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme erstickte alle meine Erwiderungen. Stattdessen öffnete ich die Fensterläden hinter mir ein kleines Stück. Gerade weit genug um das Rauschen der Blätter zu vernehmen und dennoch unerkannt zu bleiben. Gemeinsam mit dem Flüstern des Windes drang noch etwas ganz anderes zu uns in die Bibliothek hinein. Erst war es kaum zu hören, doch von Minute zu Minute wurde es deutlicher. Es war die sanfte Melodie eines Engelschores, der sich erhoben hatte um die Glorie unseres Herrn zu besingen. Anael wirkte etwas überrascht als sie das ebenfalls erkannte und ließ sich neugierig neben mich sinken. 

*Ich verstehe. Deshalb ist das einer deiner Lieblingsorte.* Statt zu antworten fiel ich langsam mit in den Chorus ein bis meine Stimme schließlich die Melodie übernahm. Es war wie damals. Wie oft hatten sich die einzelnen Chöre gefragt woher plötzlich diese fremde Stimme kam, die ihre wie selbstverständlich Führung übernahm und wie oft hatte ich lächelnd daneben gesessen und ihnen gesagt, das sie einen an der Waffel hatten, wenn sie sich jetzt schon irgendwelche Stimmen einbildeten? Einzig Remiriel und meine Mutter hatten gewußt wer dahinter steckte. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann hat Uriel zumindest etwas davon geahnt. Immerhin hatte er sich eines Tages auf ein Duell mit dieser Stimme eingelassen auch, wenn ich das erst viel später erfahren habe. Ich war eigentlich nur überrascht gewesen, das sich in dem Chor plötzlich eine Stimme befand, die meiner ebenbürtig war. Dieses Duell endete mit einem Unentschieden, da uns beiden ungefähr zum selben Zeitpunkt die Puste ausging. Danach war mir diese Stimme leider nie wieder begegnet, aber ich hatte sie niemals vergessen. Komisch ist nur, das mir selbst als Uriel uns die großen Glorien beibrachte mir rein gar nichts aufgefallen ist. 

*Shao, da kommt jemand!* 

"Quatsch, wer sollte um diese Zeit denn bitte schön hier etwas wollen?" Das verdächtige Knirschen von Schuhsohlen auf dem Boden vor der Nische belehrte mich jedoch schnell eines besseren. Als sich dann auch noch die dünnen Zweige vor dem Eingang der Nische verdächtig weit zur Seite bogen war gar kein Zweifel mehr offen. Da war tatsächlich jemand. Binnen einer halben Sekunde war Anael wieder in meinem Inneren verschwunden und um mich herum wurde es augenblicklich um etliches dunkler.

"Wie wäre es mit mir?" 

"Rosiel!?" 

"Wer denn sonst? Übrigens machst du es einem wirklich nicht einfach dich zu finden." Prüfend sah er sich um. Zum Glück ist Anaels Präsenz inzwischen beinahe vollkommen verschwunden. Wenn er das mitkriegt können wir einpacken. 

"Sag mal warst du etwa die ganze Zeit allein?" 

"Was denn sonst? Oder siehst du hier noch irgendjemand anderen?" 

"Komisch, ich war mir sicher, das ich eine weitere Stimme gehört hatte." Oh man, was bin ich froh, das hier gerade keine Lampe brennt. Wenn er jetzt mitkriegt wie blaß ich gerade werde gibt er bestimmt keine Ruhe bis er den Grund dafür herausgefunden hat. 

"Ach was du siehst Gespenster."

*Ich bin kein Gespenst!* Bitte Anael nicht jetzt!

*Stell dich bloß nicht so an. Er weiß doch nicht, das ich hier bin.* Ja, aber wenn du weiter so machst wird er es demnächst garantiert herausfinden. 

*Oh, und meinst du dann müßte ich ihm erklären was ich mache während ihr allein im Schlafzimmer seit?* ANAEL!

"Gespenster? An so was glaubst du?" Inzwischen befand sich sein Gesicht genau vor meinem und da ich innerlich immer noch einen kleinen Zwist mit Anael ausfocht, der inzwischen schon nicht mehr ganz jugendfrei war konnte ich es auch nicht mehr großartig verhindern, das mir augenblicklich das Blut in die Wangen schoß. 

"Quatsch, ich hab nur gesagt, das du dir was einbildest." 

"Hmm... wenn das so ist." Oh shit! Bitte nicht! 

"Du hast doch bestimmt nichts dagegen mich jetzt zu begleiten oder?" Während er mich das fragte setzte er ein derart hinterhältiges Lächeln auf das einem Angst und Bange werden konnte. Hatte er vielleicht doch etwas mitgekriegt?

*Mal keine Panik. Er ärgert dich nur und du fällst voll drauf rein.* Kann es sein, das dir diese Sache irgendwie Spaß macht?

*Nicht doch! Wie kommst du bloß auf diese Idee?* Ach, nur so ein Gedanke.

*Hey, du meintest doch ich könnte ruhig etwas aktiver sein.* Ja schon, aber das war nicht so gemeint.

*Meinst du? Übrigens wartet er immer noch auf eine Antwort. Du solltest dich wirklich nicht immer solange von mir ablenken lassen.* Mit einem leisen Kichern beendete sie unser Gespräch und ließ mich wortwörtlich im Regen stehen. Rosiel hatte inzwischen nämlich durchaus mitbekommen, das ich ein klein wenig geistesabwesend war und meinte unbedingt etwas dagegen tun zu müßen. Mit dem Ergebnis, das er mich nun durch sämtliche Flure Raquias bis hin zu Raphaels Domizil schleifte. Kaum dort angekommen hauchte er mir einen Kuß auf die Wange und ließ mich vor der noch verschlossenen Tür stehen. Was ist das bitte gewesen?! Rosiel auf Abwegen? Ich komme mir langsam aber sicher vor wie in einem schlechten Film.

"Ach du bist es. Komm ruhig rein." Seufzend trat ich durch die sich öffnende Tür und wurde überschwenglich von einer reiflich aufgekratzten, rothaarigen Dame begrüßt. Sie stellte sich als Raphael Assistentin Barbiel vor und zog mich ebenso bestimmt wie vorhin Rosiel hinter sich her. Ich hab zwar immer noch keine Ahnung was hier vor sich geht, aber langsam kommt mir die ganze Sache doch reiflich merkwürdig vor. Sie bugisierte mich in so eine Art Behandlungszimmer wo mich bereits Raphael erwartete. Er lehnte sich lässig in seinem Sessel zurück als wir eintratten und Barbiel nahm auf einem etwas kleineren Stuhl schräg neben ihm Platz.

"Bitte setz dich doch." Seine Hand bot mir einen kleinen gepolsterten Stuhl an, den ich Dank seiner Armlehnen erstmal ignorierte. 

"Danke, ich stehe lieber." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich etwas bevor er Barbiel mit einem Lächeln, das jeder Zahnpastawerbung aller Ehre gemacht hätte darum bat für mich bitte doch einen anderen Stuhl besorgen. Sie verschwand mit exact demselben Lächeln, aber erst nach dem sie Raphael daran erinnert hatte ja keine Doktorspielchen ohne ihre Erlaubnis anzufangen. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Anscheinend kennt sie ihn ziemlich gut. 

"Schön, jetzt da wir ungestört sind. Beantworte mir eine Frage." Na wenn es weiter nichts ist. 

"Wie kommt es, das du nach all der Zeit immer noch lebst? An dem Tag an dem Remiriel dich zu mir gebracht hatte habe ich dir nicht mehr als zwei weitere Jahre geben."

Seine Stimme war schneidend wie Glas und sein Blick gab mir nicht den geringsten Raum für irgendwelche Ausflüchte. 

"Deine Wunden hätten dich normalerweise töten müßen, doch wie durch ein mittleres Wunder hast du überlebt, auch wenn ich bis heute nicht weiß wie das möglich war." Seine Augen funkelten mich herausfordernd an. 

"Und warum war Alexiel so sehr daran interessiert, das ich alle Unterlagen die dich betreffen vernichte? Was ist dein Geheimnis?" Houston wir haben ein Problem! Und zwar ein ganz gewaltiges!

"Rosiel ist auch nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen, aber ich bezweifle, das seine Nachforschungen ihn soweit zurückgeführt haben. Aber mich kannst du nicht täuschen. Du bist genau dieselbe Person wie damals und du bist weder Engel noch Mensch, also was bist du?" Momentan jemand dem gerade buchstäblich der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wird. Das ist er also, der Moment vor dem ich mich immer gefürchtet habe und wie erwartet trifft es mich in etwa so unerwartet wie ein Eisregen. Ich stand stocksteif vor Raphael und brachte nicht einen einzigen Ton raus. Alle Ausflüchte oder Versuche ihm zu erklären, das er sich irrte waren an dieser Stelle vergebens. Sein Blick zeigt deutlich wie sicher er sich seiner Sache ist und je mehr ich versuchen würde mich dort herauszuwinden, desto mehr wird sich seine Vermutung bestätigen. Raphael ist kein Narr. Er wird sich von mir keinesfalls länger an der Nase herumführen lassen. Es gibt nur noch zwei Fragen, die in meinem Inneren immer und immer wieder auftauchten. Warum jetzt? Und weiß Rosiel davon? 

Der Kloß in meinem Hals wurde immer dicker. Trotzdem schluckte ich ihn herunter um Raphael wenigstens diese beiden Fragen stellen zu können. Er lächelte mich wissend an während mein Magen allmählich zu Eis gefror. Wenn er will hat er mich von jetzt an in der Hand, da ich bestimmt nicht bereit bin das Risiko einzugehen, das Sevothtarte von meiner wahren Herkunft erfährt. 

"Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich nicht verraten. Mich interessiert lediglich warum du immer noch am Leben bist. Das ist schon fast so etwas wie ein medizinisches Wunder." Medizinisches Wunder? So ein Schwachsinn! Verächtlich blies ich etwas Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen hindurch. Raphael blieb jedoch nach wie vor völlig unbeeindruckt und taxierte mich aus seinem Sessel mit einem stahlharten Blick. Das Knistern der Gegensprechanlage rettete mich zum Glück doch noch vor einer Antwort. Es dauerte etwas bis man Barbiels Stimme durch das ganze Rauschen und Knistern verstehen konnte.

"Raphael-sama! Ihr müßt euch sofort zum Himmelskorridor begeben. Soeben wurde bekannt gegeben, das der große Thron Zaphikel schwerverletzt dort hingebracht wurde." War ich bis vor Kurzem noch völlig gelähmt gewesen, dann ist jetzt das genau Gegenteil der Fall. Die Worte Himmelskorridor, das Engelsgefängnis und Zaphikel schwer verletzt hatten ausgereicht um meinen Erstarrung zu lösen. Ich stürmte zur Tür noch ehe ich überhaupt registriert hatte, das ich mich bewegte. Raphael war eine Milisekunde schneller und das reichte ihm um mir eine Spritze mit weißblauem Inhalt in den Arm zu jagen. Meine Muskeln gaben fast augenblicklich nach. 

"Warum?" Er fing mich auf als nun auch noch das Stehvermögen meiner Beine nachließ. 

"Das ist nichts für dich. Außerdem hat Rosiel befohlen, das du hierbleiben sollst." Rosiel kann mich mal kreuzweise! Aber das waren nur Gedanken. Ich hatte nicht mehr die Kraft es auszusprechen, da mich nach und nach eine sanfte Ohnmacht umfing. Ich bekam gerade noch mit wie Barbiel in den Raum stürmte und mich bedauernd ansah. Danach wurde alles dunkel um mich herum. 

Als mein Bewußtsein langsam wiederkehrte hatte ich zwei ernstzunehmende Probleme. Erstens: ich habe mal wieder absolut keine Ahnung wo ich mich gerade befinde (die Umgebung sagt mir jedenfalls rein gar nichts) und zweitens: Anael. Seit die Nachricht was Zaphikels Verbleib und Zustand angeht vernommen hat ist sie vollkommen außer sich. Sie würde nichts lieber tun als sofort aufzubrechen und ihn zu befreien und selbstverständlich überträgt sich das Ganze automatisch auch direkt auf mich. Es kostete mich unheimlich viel Mühe sie in meinem Inneren zu halten, da sie nichts lieber tun würde als ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste los zu stürmen. Es gelang mir irgendwie sie soweit zu beruhigen, so das ich mir zumindest sicher sein konnte, das die nächsten Bewegungen allein auf meinem Willen beruhten. 

"Oh! Du bist schon wach?! Erstaunlich! Normalerweise hält die Wirkung mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden an."

03-10-23 

__

Next: Part 24 – Two souls

Defuncion@gmx.de

Ja, ja eigentlich hatte ich versprochen dieses Kapitel Remiriel zu widmen, aber erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt. Seit bitte nicht allzu böse auf mich, aber Remi war einfach noch nicht dran. Aber keine Sorge, das versprochene Kapitel kommt auf jeden Fall (hab's nicht vergessen, nur die notizen verbusselt). Die Frage ist nur wann... ich sie wiederfinde....

He, he und da ich dieses Mal so schnell war mache ich jetzt erstmal eine Woche Urlaub fern ab von allen Rechnern dieser Welt ^.^

Außerdem muß Fluch der Karibik noch mal sein. (Das dritte Mal ^^) Der Film ist ja so genial!


	26. Part 25

03-10-28

**__**

Love of an angel

Part 25

__

Two souls 

Das mich diese Aussage in keinster Weise beruhigte muß ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen, oder? Leider blieb Barbiel von meinem völlig begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Anscheinend hat sie mit Raphael als Chef schon weitaus mehr mitgemacht, als nur miese Laune nach dem Aufwachen.

"Prima! Und wo ist der Kerl, dem ich das verdanke?" Mühsam richtete ich mich auf, nur um festzustellen das die Idee wohl doch nicht ganz so gut war wie ich angenommen hatte. Der Raum begann sich nämlich fast augenblicklich um mich herum zu drehen. Oh man, was immer Raphael mir auch für ein Zeug verpaßt hat die Wirkung hat etwas von einem Vorschlaghammer.

"Warte! Du mußt liegenbleiben!" Quatsch! Außerdem möchte ich endlich wissen, was Raphael mit dieser Aktion bezweckt hat. Gut, wahrscheinlich wollte er mich von einer riesen Dummheit abhalten, aber das alleine wird es ja wohl kaum gewesen sein. Also stand ich schwungvoll auf und wußte keine zwei Sekunden später warum Barbiel mich genau davor gewarnt hatte. Nicht ein einziger Muskel übte mehr die Funktion aus, die er eigentlich sollte. 

"Langsam, langsam!" Zwei mir ziemlich gut bekannte Arme fingen mich auf als ich zu fallen begann. 

"Warum kannst du eigentlich nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal hören, wenn man es gut mit dir meint?" Gegenfrage: Warum überrascht mich deine Anwesenheit nicht, Rosiel-chan?

"Laß mich los!"

"Nein!" Da mein Körper nach wie vor nicht das tut, was ich von ihm will bleibt in dieser Situation eigentlich nur noch eins übrig. Mit all der Kraft, die ich in meinen schwächelnden Muskeln noch auftreiben konnte trat ich ihm auf den Fuß. 

"Barbiel, bitte laß uns allein." Toll! Als hätte eine Mücke versucht durch seinen Stiefel zu stechen. Der Effekt ist jedenfalls gleich Null. Barbiel zog sich mit einem leicht zweifelnden Blick in meine Richtung zurück. 

"Wie ihr befehlt Rosiel-sama." Und scheinbar nur für meine Ohren bestimmt, da man sie kaum verstand, Viel Glück. Danach fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloß und ich war mal wieder mit Rosiel allein. 

"Laß mich sofort los und sag mir wo Raphael ist!"

"Nein! Und hör endlich auf dich zu wehren! Der Himmelskorridor ist kein Ort für dich!" Ah, dort ist Raphael also! Außerdem was weiß Rosiel schon?! Er hat schließlich keine zweite Seele in seiner Brust, die ihn fast wahnsinnig macht, weil sie sich so sehr um Zaphikel sorgt. Es wurde immer schwerer Anael davon abzuhalten sich einfach Rosiel zu zeigen, damit er uns endlich gehen ließ. 

"Verdammt! Laß mich los Rosiel-chan! Ich weiß was ich tue!" 

"Das werde ich nicht! Hast du etwa schon vergessen, was damals passiert ist?" Sein Gesicht war so dicht vor meinem, das mich seine goldenen Augen vollkommen gefangen nahmen. In ihnen spiegelte sich ernsthafte Sorge wieder. Doch ich war nicht bereit auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben.

"Was geht dich meine Erinnerung an?! Kümmere dich gefälligst um deinen Kram!"

"Sie geht mich sehr wohl etwas an! Vor allem, wenn du wegen nichts und wieder nichts dein Leben wegwirfst!" Das ist ja wohl!

"Und glaub mir eins, ich werde das kein zweites Mal zulassen!" Ich hatte gerade Schwung geholt um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, als mich dieser Satz wie ein Hammerschlag traf. Na ja, wahrscheinlich war es wohl doch eher Rosiels Faust in meiner Magengrube, die mich mitten in der Bewegung stoppen ließ. Keuchend sackte ich in seinen Armen zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft nicht schon wieder das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort über die Sache zu verlieren hob er mich hoch, warf mich über seine Schulter und spazierte auf direktem Weg auf sein Domizil zu. Die Schaukelei bekam mir gar nicht gut. Laufend tanzten schwarze Punkte, die mal größer und mal kleiner wurden vor meinen Augen. Allein dieser Tatsache hatte er es zu verdanken, das ich ihn nicht ununterbrochen beschimpfte. Um ehrlich zu sein fehlte mir momentan fast schon die Kraft zum Wachbleiben. 

"So, -" Äußerst schwungvoll wurde ich auf einer Matratze abgesetzt.

"- hier bleibst du, bis du dich wieder beruhigt hast." Und wie um zu verdeutlichen, das er es mehr als nur ernst damit meinte drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verriegelte die Tür mit einem lauten Knacken von außen. Das Geräusch des sich drehenden Schlüssels im Schloß brachte meine Lebensgeister zurück. Ich sprang auf und zerrte an der Klinke, die natürlich nicht nachgab. Das Mistding blieb fest verschlossen. Fluchend trat ich dagegen. Dieser gottverfluchte Engel! Was fällt ihm ein mich hier einzusperren?! 

"Das hat keinen Zweck. Die Tür läßt sich nur mit meiner ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis öffnen." Seine dumpfe Stimme veranlaßte mich zu einer ganzen Ansammlung von Flüchen, die ihn entweder kaum oder gar nicht beeindruckten. Jedenfalls reagierte er nicht und nach zehn Minuten sinnlosen Tobens war ich es leid ihn durch die Tür anzuschreien. Nachdem sich mein Puls langsam wieder beruhigte und mir Anael auch nicht mehr alle zwei Sekunden in den Ohren lag die Tür doch einfach in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen, konnte ich mir endlich den Raum in den mich Rosiel gesperrt hatte genauer ansehen. Die Inneneinrichtung beschränkte sich auf eine Matratze, ein paar Kissen, eine Decke und ein kleines aber feines Badezimmer, das in einer Nische am Rand untergebracht war. Ansonsten war den Raum leer. 

Aber vielleicht gibt es ja noch eine andere Möglichkeit außer der Tür um hier raus zukommen. Durch die werde ich nämlich garantiert nicht raus kommen, da sie durch einen verdammt starken Bann gesichert ist, den selbst ich nicht so ohne weiteres brechen kann. Gut, es würde notfalls funktionieren, aber bis ich das Ding komplett lahmgelegt habe steht garantiert Rosiel auf der Matte um mich notfalls direkt wieder einzusammeln. Einen anderen Fluchtweg zu finden ist momentan die einzig brauchbare Lösung diesen Raum zu verlassen.

Leider wurde ich maßlos enttäuscht. Es gab zwar hier und da ein kleines Fenster, aber die waren gerade mal groß genug um eine Hand hindurch stecken zu können. Zu dem waren sie mit einer dicken Schicht durchsichtigem Kristall verschlossen. Die glatten Wände wurden dann auch noch von dem selbem Bann geschützt wie die Tür. Rosiel-chan hat sich sichtlich Mühe geben um mich hier festhalten zu können. Wenn mir nicht bald etwas einfällt, dann werde ich hier wohl oder übel versauern. So ganz nebenbei hatte ich nämlich festgestellt, das die Wände jede magische Regung, die sich gegen sie richtete sofort auf den jeweiligen Nutzer zurückwarfen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, dann würde ich meinen, das Rosiel und Astaroth sich in dieser Hinsicht irgendwie abgesprochen haben. Ihre Art mich am Fortkommen zu hindern ähnelt sich jedenfalls verblüffend. 

Reiflich lädiert, weil ich es hier und da doch nicht lassen konnte etwas auszuprobieren um eventuell doch noch einen Fluchtweg zu stoßen, ließ ich mich schließlich auf die Matratze fallen und wartete ab. Ewig wird Rosiel mich hier wohl kaum einsperren. 

Nach zwei Tagen wußte ich es besser. Der Raum hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert und würde man mir nicht ab und zu etwas zu Essen bringen, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar keinen Kontakt mehr zur Außenwelt. Meine Abneigung gegen Räume, die ich nicht verlassen konnte tat ihr übriges dazu. Komischerweise störte mich dieser Punkt bei Weitem nicht so stark wie ich vermutet hatte. Scheinbar hat der Zwangsaufenthalt bei Astaroth auch was Gutes gehabt. Meine Phobie gegen das Eingesperrtsein ist jedenfalls deutlich weniger geworden. Oder liegt das eventuell daran, das ich nach wie vor sauer auf Rosiel bin? Meine Laune hatte deswegen inzwischen schon ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht und ich begann mich ernsthaft zu fragen wie lange Rosiel dieses Spielchen wohl noch spielen würde oder wollte. Immerhin steht jawohl fest, das ich nicht nachgeben werde. Schon gar nicht wenn Anaels Sorge sich mit jeder Stunde die verstreicht immer mehr auf mich überträgt. Es macht mich fast wahnsinnig hier nur in der Gegend rumsitzen zu können anstatt etwas für Zaphikels Rettung zu tun. Und retten würden wir ihn müssen, da inzwischen feststeht, das Sevie ihm den Prozeß wegen Hochverrats machen würde. Die Chance, das Zaphikel ohne Hilfe aus dieser Sache lebend herauskommt ist gleich Null. Sevie würde so ziemlich alle Register ziehen um diesen ungeliebten Mitwisser loszuwerden. 

In der vierten Nacht schreckte mich das Geräusch der sich langsam öffnenden Tür auf. Vorsichtshalber rollte ich mich ein Stückchen weiter zur Wand und stellte mich schlafend. Man weiß ja nie wer sich da in den Raum schleicht. Außerdem könnte das meine Chance sein endlich hier rauszukommen. 

"Nee-chan?" Verblüfft versuchte ich die Umrisse der Person im Türrahmen genauer zu erkennen.

"Catan?" Augenblicklich drehte sich die Gestalt in meine Richtung und tastete sich durch den dunklen Raum, bis sie schließlich vor mir stand. Durch die Dunkelheit war fast nichts zu erkennen, aber der dunkle Schatten vor mir ist unverkennbar Catan, der irgendwie ziemlich besorgt wirkt. Er ließ sich neben mich auf die Matratze sinken. 

"Nee-chan, was hast du nur getan?" Moment! Was heißt hier, was hast DU nur getan?! Soweit ich mich entsinne ist es Rosiel gewesen, der mich hier eingesperrt hat und nicht umgekehrt. 

"Ich habe Rosiel noch nie so erlebt. Er ist vollkommen außer sich und wünscht dich fast alle fünf Minuten zum Teufel." Vollkommen perplex starrte ich ihn an. Rosiel ist außer sich?! Warum das denn? Ich wollte doch nichts weiter als zum Himmelskorridor aufzubrechen und davon konnte er (bis ich mich blöderweise verraten hatte) jawohl nicht das Geringste ahnen. Als ich versuchte Catan das zu erklären reagierte er leider nicht ganz so wie erhofft. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Rosiel ihm erzählt hat, aber es muß sich angehört haben als stünde ich kurz davor Selbstmord zu begehen in dem ich mich Sevothtarte auslieferte. Es kostete mich fast eine halbe Stunde um ihn davon zu überzeugen, das ich diesen Schwachsinn ganz bestimmt nicht vor hatte. (So gefährdet bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht.) Das Problem war nur, das er es nach wie vor nicht für sonderlich klug hielt, wenn ich mich allein auf den Weg zum Himmelskorridor machte. Immerhin befindet sich dort das Hoheitsgebiet des hohen Konzils und Sevothtarte. Was da heißt, wenn ich nicht verdammt vorsichtig sein sollte und man mich (aus welchen Gründen auch immer) dort erwischt ich für immer spurlos in einer der Zellen verschwinden könnte ohne, das jemals irgend jemand etwas über meinen Verbleib erfuhr. Das Catan sich deshalb ernsthafte Sorgen um mich machte war nur allzu verständlich, doch wenn ich nicht ewig mit Anaels Seele im Klinsch liegen möchte muß ich gehen. Außerdem kann ich Zaphikel nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Immerhin hat er damals seinen Hals riskiert um mich vor Sevie zu retten. Ich schulde ihm noch was dafür.

"Catan bitte." Ich griff nach seinen Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an. 

"Hilf mir!" 

"Aber-" Ich schüttelte den Kopf da nichts, was er mir sagen wollte etwas an meiner Entscheidung ändern würde. Er verstummte.

"Bitte versteh doch, wenn es nicht sein müßte, dann würde ich niemals dieses Risiko eingehen." Er sah mich nach wie vor zweifelnd an, aber längst nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

"Du kennst mich! Ich setze mein Leben nicht unnötig aufs Spiel, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl. Ich muß gehen." Er stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus.

"Ich wußte, du würdest das sagen. Aber warum? Was ist der Grund, das du dich plötzlich in solche Gefahr begeben mußt?" Das klägliche Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel herum verriet, das er nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort rechnete. Mein Gewissen sah das allerdings etwas anders. Es meldete sich mit einer Intensität, dich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Wenigstens noch nicht.

"Vertrau mir einfach. Bitte! Ich muß es tun." Der Klumpen in meinem Magen wurde bei jedem einzelnen Wort größer und als ich seinen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck sah hatte ich das Gefühl einen Felsen verschluckt zu haben. Ich zwang ihn zu einer Wahl zwischen mir und Rosiel. Er konnte Rosiels Befehl befolgen und mich hier zurück lassen oder er erfüllte mir meine Bitte und half mir zu fliehen. Das Problem ist, egal wie er sich auch entscheidet, einen von uns beiden wird er damit verletzen. Es tat mir in der Seele weh zu sehen wie er mit sich rang. 

Ein kleiner Stich in der Seite hätte mich vielleicht warnen sollen, aber ich war viel zu aufgewühlt, als das ich so etwas überhaupt noch großartige Beachtung schenkte. Deshalb überraschte mich das plötzliche Auftauchen von Anaels Astralgestalt wohl ebenso sehr wie Catan. 

*Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst. Sie tut es meinetwegen.* Völlig geschockt sah Catan abwechselnd ihre von Licht umflorte Gestalt und mich an. 

"Nee-chan, du trägst eine fremde Seele in dir?" Ich nickte stumm.

"Seit wann?" Anaels Hand legte sich beruhigend auf meine Schulter als wollte sie mir versichern, das alles in Ordnung sei. Doch das war es bei Weitem nicht. Was Catans Reaktion als ich ihm sagte seit wann sich Anaels Seele in meinem Inneren befand nur zu deutlich bewies. Eigentlich hätte er davon auch niemals etwas erfahren sollen, aber jetzt ist es zu bereits zu spät. Und wie ich befürchtet hatte weiß er nur zu genau warum man keine fremde Seele in sich aufnehmen sollte. 

Je länger die Verbindung besteht, desto größer wird das Risiko, das die zwei Seelen zu einer verschmelzen oder im Extremfall das die fremde Seele einfach ihren Wirtskörper übernimmt. Während Catans gesamten Vortrags sah Anael mich fragend an und um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich an den letzten Aspekt nicht einen einzigen Gedanken verschwendet. Anael ging es ähnlich. Wir hatten uns beide über die Konsequenzen unseres Handelns nicht allzu viele Gedanken gemacht. Catan sah uns kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. 

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Du machst dir nie sonderlich viel Gedanken um so etwas." Entschuldigend lächelte ich ihn an und war erleichtert, das er anscheinend nicht mehr länger vorhatte mich aufzuhalten. Es bleibt nur ein Problem übrig. Wenn ich wirklich gehen wollte, dann müßte ich ihn wohl oder übel KO schlagen, da er entgegen sämtlicher Anweisungen von Rosiel hier war. Wenn ich es nicht tat, dann würde er eine Menge Ärger mit Rosiel-chan und diversen anderen Leuten bekommen. Im Prinzip keine große Sache. Nur widerstrebt es mir zu tiefst einen meiner besten Freunde einfach so KO zu schlagen. Vor allem wenn dieser Freund Catan heißt. Also ging eine ellenlange Diskussion los ob und wie ich ihn ausnocke. Das Ende vom Lied war, das er mich schließlich den Rücken zu wandte und ich ihm schweren Herzens meine Handkante in sein Genick sausen ließ. Er sackte augenblicklich in sich zusammen. 

*Tut mir leid.* Ich winkte ab, als sich Anael für eine Tat entschuldigen wollte, die eigentlich ich zu verantworten hatte. Außerdem war ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Catan auf die Matratze zu hieven, als das ich mich jetzt auch noch um so etwas kümmern konnte. Als er endlich auf der Matratze lag hatte sein Gesicht einen so friedlich Ausdruck angekommen, das es mich schon fast schmerzhaft an die unzähligen Male erinnerte wo ich ihn schlafend auf dem Sofa beobachtet hatte. Wir haben jahrelang zusammengelebt und diese Zeit mehr als andere genossen, aber das ist nun für immer vorbei. Seit dem er Rosiel befreit hat und Alexiels Wiedergeburt (ironischerweise ebenfalls einer meiner Freunde) erwacht ist hat sich alles verändert. Und es ist mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich, das wir jemals wieder in dieses Leben zurück kehren werden. Tief in meinem Inneren wußte ich, das wenn ich jetzt ging es eventuell ein Abschied für immer sein könnte. Denn sollte ich den Himmelskorridor erreichen würde ich nicht mehr nach Yetzirah zurück kehren, da sich im Korridor Tore zu fast allen Bezirken des Himmels befanden. Es ist die Chance endlich näher an den Etemenanki zu kommen und Adam Kadmon zu befreien. 

"Ich hoffe wirklich, das Rosiel dir hierfür nicht den Kopf abreißt. Hab vielen Dank mein Engel." Behutsam hauchte ich ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange und zog die Decke bis unter sein Kinn. Erst dann schlich ich mich vorsichtig aus dem Raum um mich auf den Weg zu machen. 

Rosiels Gemächer zu verlassen erwies als nicht sonderlich schwierig und da es ohnehin mitten in der Nacht war mußte ich nicht einmal sonderlich vorsichtig sein, was meine Deckung anging. Anael jubelte, als sie merkte wie schnell wir trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen vorankamen. Sollten wir dieses Tempo beibehalten dann würden wir den Korridor wahrscheinlich noch vor dem nächsten Sonnenuntergang erreichen. 

Gut, einen Haken hat die Sache noch. Der Versuch sich dorthin zu teleportieren ist praktisch Selbstmord, da keine zwei Sekunden nach der Materialsierung sämtliche Wachen des Korridors alarmiert sein dürften. Die einzige Chance den Korridor unbemerkt zu betreten ist mit einer Merkabah, eine Art Kreuzung aus Flugzeug und Raumschiff und DAS Transportmittel, wenn man sich in den Himmeln nicht andauernd per Teleport bewegen möchte. Und sich eine solche zu organisieren dürfte ja wohl nicht allzu schwer sein. (Immerhin besitzt fast jeder halbwegs mächtige Engel ein bis zwei davon.) Außerdem habe ich da auch schon eine Idee war mir dabei helfen wird. 

Natürlich war dieser jemand von meiner Idee nicht sonderlich begeistert, aber sagen wir es mal so, ich hatte definitiv die besseren Argumente. In diesem Fall etwas, was einer 45er Magnum verdammt nah kam und (so ganz nebenbei) den unkontrollierten Zugriff auf sämtliche Computerdateien, die meinem Gegenüber einmal gefährlich werden könnten. 

"Für einen Menschen bist du eine ganz schöne Nervensäge." Grinsend sah ich Barbiel dabei zu wie sie den Kurs in Raphaels Merkabah einprogrammierte. Nach dem ich Rosiels Gemächer hinter mir gelassen hatte war es nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen in eine Waffenkammer einzudringen, sich dort mit dem Nötigsten zu versorgen und danach Raphaels rechter Hand eine kleine Falle zu stellen. Na ja, eigentlich war die Falle eher für Raphael gedacht gewesen, aber da der Gute ja im Moment durch Abwesenheit glänzt mußte Barbiel eben dran glauben. Da sie meinen Überfall mit einem ziemlich merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor hingenommen hatte verlief alles weitere eigentlich ohne nennenswerte Probleme. Sah man mal von der Tatsache ab, das sie steif und fest darauf bestanden hatte mich zu begleiten. Meine Frage warum sie es so darauf anlegte unbedingt mit mir zusammen gesehen zu werden (das sie dadurch Schwierigkeiten bekommen würde ist eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit) wurde mit einem einfachen irgend jemand muß Raphael ja mal wieder an seine Pflichten erinnern, beantwortet. Es scheint ihr einen Heidenspaß zu machen ihren Vorgesetzten ab und zu mal in den Hintern zu treten. Anael amüsierte sich ebenfalls königlich und ließ mich wissen, das Barbiel und Raphael schon immer eine so merkwürdige Beziehung gehabt hätten. Außerdem war Barbiel die Einzige, die es ungestraft wagen konnte den Anführer der Virtues bei einem Schäferstündchen zu stören. Ich hatte reiflich Mühe nicht einfach laut loszulachen wenn ich mir Raphaels Gesichtsausdruck in einer derartigen Situation vorstellte. 

"So, ab jetzt fliegen wir mit Autopilot. In zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten sollten wir da sein." Völlig gelassen ließ Barbiel sich neben mich sinken und schloß die Augen. 

"Machst du dir gar keine Sorgen, das ich dir vielleicht etwas antun könnte?" Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

"Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann hättest du mich schon längst getötet. Nein, es würde nicht zu dir passen jemanden anzugreifen von dem keine Gefahr ausgeht." Oh man, ich wünschte ich hätte dieses Vertrauen. Wie dem auch sei, sie hat recht. Ich werde ihr bestimmt nichts tun. Allein schon aus dem Grund, das wenn ich es täte mich Raphael garantiert bis ans Ende meines Lebens verfolgen wird. Ich habe schon genügend andere Probleme, da muß nicht noch unbedingt ein rachsüchtiger Engel, der zu dem eines der Elemente ist, dazu kommen. 

"Ach ja, bevor wir landen solltest du dich unbedingt noch umziehen. In diesem Aufzug fällst du vielleicht ein bißchen zu sehr auf." Prompt sah ich an mir runter und konnte feststellen, das ich dank dieser kurzfristigen Flucht nichts weiter als ein halbdurchsichtiges Nachthemd anhatte. Eigentlich ein Wunder, das mich in diesem Aufzug überhaupt jemand ernst genommen hat. Oder hat Barbiel einfach nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet um sich selbst auf den Weg zum Himmelskorridor machen zu können. 

"Was ist? Hast du etwa gedacht, ich würde dich SO in unbemerkt in den Himmelskorridor hinein schmuggeln können?" 

"Quatsch! Ich frage mich nur gerade warum du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt hast." 

"Hmm... ich schätze das lag an dieser kleinen tu-was-ich-dir-sage-oder-ich-blas-dir-das-Hirn-weg Aktion. Da ist es irgendwie schwierig sich auf solche banalen Dinge wie Modefragen zu konzentrieren." Wir mußten beide lachen und nachdem sie mir gesagt hatte, wo ich mich umziehen konnte machte ich mich an die Arbeit. Es war schon wieder eine Uniform, die ich mir überstreifte und wie ich von Anael erfuhr nicht irgendeine, sondern die Uniform der Wachen des Himmelskorridors. Im Vergleich zu den bisherigen dunklen Uniformen, die für Rosiels Garde so kennzeichnend sind, ist diese hier verblüffend hell. Eine Mischung aus hellgrau und grün. Die Hose verschwand in einem paar Stiefel, das knapp unter den Knien endete und unter der Jacke wurde ein langärmeliger Rollkragenpullover getragen, der mit einem silbernen Reißverschluß versehen war. Anhand der zahlreichen Mullbinden, die sich unter dem Klamottenstapel befanden ließ sich nur der Schluß ziehen, das Barbiel von mir eine kleine Geschlechtsumwandlung erwartete. Seufzend wickelte ich mich nach und nach in die einzelnen Schichten ein und streifte mir dann den Rollkragenpullover über. Die Uniformjacke war mit einigen Abzeichen versehen, die mich als Captain auswiesen. Ein Rang, der mich über die meisten der dort anwesenden Soldaten stellte, aber der gleichzeitig nicht hoch genug war um unnötig für Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Barbiel hat die ganze Sache wirklich sauber vorbereitet. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet bereits den Erfolg des Ganzen, aber noch gibt es ein, zwei Dinge, die mich eventuell verraten könnten. Prüfend wog ich die Schere, die ich auf der Ablage neben dem Spiegel gefunden hatte in der Hand. Es wäre sicherlich einfacher, wenn ich nicht alle zwei Sekunden aufpassen müßte mich dadurch zu verraten, aber bin ich bereit dazu? Seufzend zog ich vorsichtig eine meiner Haarsträhnen in die Länge und hielt die Schere daran bevor ich langsam Druck auf den Griff ausübte. 

"Du solltest dich langsam beeilen der Korridor kommt bald in Sichtweite!" Barbiels Stimme dröhnte durch den Lautsprecher und verpaßte mir fast einen Herzinfarkt.

"Keine Sorge! Bin so gut wie fertig!" Entschlossen griff ich nach der Uniformmütze und stopfte meine restlichen Haare darunter. Das Kreuz, das mir Rosiel gegeben hatte verschwand unter dem Rollkragenpullover. Erst danach streifte ich das Paar schwarze Handschuhe über, das der Uniform den allerletzten Schliff verlieh und warf noch einen allerletzten Blick in den Spiegel.

*Jetzt siehst du aus wie Kira.* Mißtrauisch beäugte ich das Ergebnis meiner bisherigen Arbeit bevor ich Anael antwortete. 

"Meinst du?" Warum erinnert sie sich an Kira-chan?

*Oh ja! Du hast fast exakt seine Frisur kopiert. Und gutaussehende Männer vergesse ich nie.* Danke für die Blumen. Na hoffentlich reicht das auch. Mit langen Haaren wäre ich im Leben nicht als Kerl durchgegangen. Trotzdem ist es irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl. Mein Spiegelbild sieht auf einmal so fremd aus. 

*Keine Sorge es wird schon gut gehen.* 

"Deine Ruhe möchte ich haben." 

*Wieso? Sonst bist du doch immer diejenige von uns, die sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Und außerdem, da ich ein Teil von dir bin hast du meine Ruhe doch sowieso.* Lachend gab ich mich geschlagen. Sie hat vollkommen recht. Es gibt keinen Grund nervös zu sein. In dieser Verkleidung würde mich bestimmt niemand so schnell erkennen. Entschlossen rückte ich den Hemdkragen noch einmal zurecht und stürmte dann zurück in die Pilotenkanzel. 

"So, da bin ich." Barbiel stieß bei meinem Anblick einen leisen Pfiff aus.

"Wenn ich nicht genau wüßte, das du das bist, dann würde ich dich kaum wieder erkennen. Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus." Um ihre Wort zu unterstreichen schlug sie mir mit einer Hand ziemlich kräftig, aber freundschaftlich auf den Hintern. 

"Hey!" Sie grinste mich an und wies mit der Hand aus dem Fenster. 

"Sieh genau hin. Wir befinden uns im Anflug auf den Himmelskorridor, die sicherste Gefängnisinsel, die jemals geschaffen wurde. Von dort gibt es kein Entkommen, es sei denn du bist schon tot." 

"Versuchst du etwa gerade mich aufzubauen?" 

"Nein." Ihr Blick wurde ernst.

"Ich sage dir nur was bisher von niemanden widerlegt worden ist. Selbst Alexiel entkam von dort nur, weil ihr Körper seelenlos war und zwei Dämonen ihn befreiten. Aber noch nie hat es jemand geschafft lebend von dort zu fliehen." 

"Tja, dann wird es wohl Zeit, das jemand die Statistik ändert. Meinst du nicht?" Mein Scherz stieß bei ihr auf taube Ohren. Anael verhielt sich momentan auch verdächtig ruhig, da sie genau wußte das von jetzt an jeder Fehler, egal wie klein er auch sein mochte uns beiden den Hals kosten konnte.

"Hier nimm. Deine Stimme ist immer noch zu auffällig." Amüsiert betrachtete ich den Stimmverzerrer in Barbiels Hand. 

"Danke, aber das wird nicht nötig sein." Mit einem kleinen Räuspern änderte ich meine Stimmlage etwas. 

"Was meinst du? Besser? Oder doch lieber etwas tiefer?" Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und nannte mich einen hoffnungslosen Fall. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht widerstehen mich um eine kleine Demonstration zu bitten. Nachdem ich ihr mit Raphaels Stimme einen ziemlich gemeinen Witz über Männer und ihr Denkvermögen erzählte bat sie mich lachend so etwas bitte nie, nie wieder zu tun. Meine Antwort fiel etwas wage aus, aber ich änderte meine Stimme wieder in dieselbe Lage zurück in der sie sich noch vor wenigen Sekunden befunden hatte. 

"Sieh nur, die Wolken lichten sich. Dort vorne ist er, der Himmelskorridor." Atemlos sah ich an ihr vorbei aus dem Fenster hinaus. Vor uns ragte eine Festung auf, die schon von Weitem beeindruckend war. Das es sich bei ihr um ein Gefängnis handelte sah man ihr auf den ersten Blick gar nicht an. Eigentlich ähnelt die Bauweise eher einer Muschel oder einem Schneckenhaus. Erst die unzähligen Versorgungsleitungen und das in die dunkle Front eingelassene Kreuz, das in einer Schwertspitze endet, verrät etwas über die wahre Bedeutung dieses Ortes, der in mitten eines Gebirges über einem See schwebt von dem niemand weiß wie tief er eigentlich ist. Doch es ist kein normaler See. Dieser hier besteht aus Säure, was jeglichen Fluchtversuch scheitern läßt, denn spätestens daran wird man scheitern. Diese Barriere ist ohne Schiff unüberwindbar. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das mir bei diesem Anblick kalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Es gibt nicht viel, was ein Engel fürchtet, aber dieser Ort verursacht jedem von uns Unbehagen. 

"Achtung, jetzt wird es etwas holprig." Barbiel lenkte die Merkabah mit einer unglaublichen Geschicklichkeit in eine der Landebuchten. Als sich die Landeklappen unter uns schlossen ging durch das gesamte Schiff ein Ruck, der mich für einen kleinen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Breit grinsend sah Barbiel zu, wie ich darum kämpfte nicht doch noch umzufallen. Erst nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen sicher stand öffnete sie die Luken und wir machten uns auf den Weg die Merkabah zu verlassen. 

"Von jetzt an mußt du verdammt vorsichtig sein. Und falls dir Sariel begegnet sieh ihm bloß nicht ins Gesicht. Er kennt alle seine Männer persönlich. Ein fremdes Gesicht würde ihm sofort auffallen." Ich stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Wer zum Henker ist Sariel?

*Das weißt du nicht?* 

*Vorher denn? Ich bin jahrelang nicht hier gewesen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer in den letzten Jahren welchen Posten übernommen hat.* Zum Glück konnte Anael mir mit ihrem Wissen aushelfen und brachte mich innerhalb von Sekunden auf den neusten Stand, so das ich für eine Antwort nicht allzu lange brauchte. 

"Sariel? Du meinst den Kommandanten des Himmelskorridors?" 

"Oh, du weißt das?" Sie wirkte sichtlich überrascht. Puh! Das war knapp. Danke Anael!

*Gern geschehen.* 

"Ja." Und leider nicht nur das. Von Anael wußte ich, das Sariel einer von Rosiels Männern war und zu dem auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Wenn die Gerüchte über ihn stimmten, dann war sein rechtes Auge mit einem Fluch belegt, der es unmöglich macht ihm zu entkommen. Irgendwie wird mir bei dem Gedanken gerade ziemlich flau im Magen. 

"Mach dir mal keine Gedanken. Sariel läßt sich nur selten hier unten blicken." Das beruhigt mich zwar nicht sonderlich, aber ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr Barbiel zu antworten. Wir hatten bereits den Ausgang der Merkabah erreicht und wurden von vier uniformierten Engeln begrüßt. Manchmal wünsche ich mir wirklich nur ein einziges Mal einen Engel in Jeans zu sehen. Es kann doch nicht sein, das die hier alle nur in Uniform oder edlen Stoffen rumlaufen. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die den armen Kerlen nicht die geringste Chance gab auch nur ansatzweise zu protestieren deckte Barbiel sie mit Anweisungen ein und verschaffte mir nebenbei noch eine perfekte Gelegenheit um unauffällig in einem der zahllosen Nebengänge zu verschwinden. 

Die Gänge entwickelten sich zu einem unglaublichen Labyrinth aus Stein und Eisen und je länger ich mich in ihnen aufhielt, desto unwohler fühlte ich mich. Die Bestimmung dieses Ortes ist nur zu deutlich zu spüren und die Schreie oder Verwünschungen der Gefangenen drangen von jeder Ecke auf einen ein. Dieser Ort war ihr Todesurteil und ihr Haß auf diejenigen, die sie hierhin gebracht hatten ist über die Jahre in das Innere dieses Gebäudes gesickert. Ich verstehe nicht wie hier überhaupt jemand leben kann. Alles ist so feindselig. Nirgendwo gibt es auch nur das geringste Anzeichnen dafür, das hier jemals etwas anderes existieren könnte als kalte Wände und Stahl. Dieser Ort ist tot und dennoch hält er die Lebenden gefangen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich versucht alle Gefangen zu befreien, aber es würde schon schwierig genug werden Zaphikel zu finden und zu befreien. Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr sich auch noch um das zu kümmern. Ich muß Zaphikel finden und das schnell. Je länger er hier bleibt, desto größer ist die Gefahr, das Sevothtarte ihm etwas antut. Anael war derselben Ansicht und so entschloß ich mich nach einigem vergeblichen Suchen alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. 

"Hey, ihr zwei!" Die beiden Engel drehten sich bei meinem Befehlston um als hätte ich sie soeben bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt. 

"Captain!" Sie salutierten augenblicklich und mit einem mürrischen Nicken ließ ich sie wissen, das sie bequem stehen konnten. 

"Der große Thron Zaphikel. Wo befindet er sich?" Sie sahen sich zögernd an. 

"Wollt ihr mir damit etwa sagen, das euch nicht bekannt ist wo sich ein solch wichtiger Gefangener befindet?! Oder ist er euch vielleicht entwischt?" In der letzten Frage schwang eine deutliche Drohung mit. Was sie zu einer Antwort veranlaßte.

"Nein, aber man hat uns für heute niemanden mehr gemeldet, der ihn besuchen dürfte." Augenblicklich stellte ich mich ein klein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen um mich ein wenig größer zu machen und schnappte empört nach Luft. 

"Seit wann braucht ein Abgesandter des Großministers Sevothtarte eine Erlaubnis um einen Gefangenen sehen zu können?!" Das Spiel, das ich jetzt spiele ist verdammt gefährlich, aber mit Anaels Drängen im Hinterkopf und hunderten von Engeln um mich herum bleibt mir einfach keine Wahl mehr. Ich muß so schnell es ging zu Zaphikel vordringen und ihn hier rausbringen bevor mich irgend jemand enttarnt. 

"Bitte vergebt uns, wir hatten keine Ahnung-" Ich schnitt ihnen ärgerlich das Wort ab.

"Schon gut. Sagt mir lieber wo ich den Gefangenen finde. Ich soll ihm ein ganz besonderes Geschenk überreichen." Mein hinterhältiges Grinsen sorgte bei den Beiden sichtlich für Erheiterung, die ich mit einem ungeduldigen Schnauben sofort wieder unterband. Fast augenblicklich erhielt ich die Informationen, die ich brauchte. Grimmig hielt ich sie davon ab mich begleiten zu wollen und gab ihnen noch den kleinen Tip in Sevothtartes Gegenwart lieber nichts von unserer Begegnung zu erzählen, da ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber wohl kaum förderlich für sie wäre und es sich so ganz nebenbei auch bestimmt nicht gut in ihrer Akte machte, wenn sie sich einem von seinen Leuten in den Weg stellten. Sie wurden sichtlich blaß und machten das sie weg kamen. Gott sei Dank! Viel länger hätte ich dieses Spielchen auch nicht durchgehalten. 

*Du hast dich gut geschlagen.* 

*Danke, aber am Liebsten hätte ich ihnen den Hals umgedreht.*

*Das weiß ich.* Anaels klang reiflich besorgt und ich wußte nur zu gut weshalb. Sie fragte sich wie ich was man Zaphikel in der Zwischenzeit wohl angetan hatte. Dennoch hielt sie sich während des gesamten Weges in die Katakomben bedeckt. Sie hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, aber ihre Gefühle konnte sie nicht vor mir verbergen. Sie flossen wie ein Strom durch mich hindurch und ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, das ich mir nicht ebenfalls große Sorgen um Zaphikel machte. In den Katakomben werden nur die schwersten Sünder gefangengehalten. Doch das ist noch längst nicht alles. In den Zellen findet man neben den Sündern, die noch auf ihre Verurteilung warteten auch jene, die bereits ein Wing cutting hinter sich haben. Engel, die bereits wahnsinnig geworden sind weil man ihnen die Flügel abgeschlagen hatte. Keines von beiden sorgte dafür das ich mich beruhigte. Dennoch zwang ich mich meine Schritte nicht zu beschleunigen. Es würde einfach zu sehr auffallen, wenn ein Offizier plötzlich durch die Gänge rennt, als wäre sonst etwas passiert. Erst als sich die Aufzugstüren hinter mir schlossen atmete ich auf. Es blieben mir noch ein paar Minuten bevor sich vor mir die geheime Hölle des Himmels offenbaren würde. Gerade genügend Zeit um die Mütze noch ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht zu ziehen und zu beten, das mein Zugangscode auch hier funktionierte. 

Die Türen öffneten sich mit einem unheilvollen Piepen und entschlossen machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn um die Sicherheitsschleuse zu betreten. Sollte mein Code nicht angenommen werden, dann öffnet sich innerhalb von zwei Sekunden unter meinen Füßen eine Falltüre, die mich auf direktem Weg in eine der Zellen befördert. Also gut! Ich tippte den Code ein und nach einigen bangen Sekunden des Wartens (so habe ich schon ewig nicht mehr geschwitzt) öffnete sich quietschenden die Tore zu den Katakomben. Auf geht's!

Mit einem Gang, der deutlich genug zeigte, das ich mir meines Ranges und meiner Aufgabe voll und ganz bewußt war durchquerte ich die Flure mit den einzelnen Zellen. Und je mehr von ihnen ich passierte desto mehr wollte ich mich auf der Stelle umdrehen und fliehen. Die gesamte Atmosphäre verursacht mir Unbehagen. Es ist ein unumstößlicher Beweis für die Grausamkeit der Engel, die ich selbst am eigenen Leib nur viel zu gut erfahren habe. Aber ich bin schon zu weit gekommen um jetzt noch umzukehren. Ich werde diesen Ort nur mit Zaphikel zusammen verlassen oder gar nicht. 

"Halt! Nennt mir sofort euren Rang, Namen und den Grund warum ihr hier seit!" Ärgerlich schob ich die Gewehrmündung aus meinem Gesicht. 

"Captain der Leibgarde des Großministers Sevothtartes. Mein Name tut nichts zu Sache und der Grund warum ich hier bin geht nur Großminister und mich etwas an. Habt ihr verstanden Soldat?" Er knallte die Hacken derart hart zusammen, das man das Echo, das durch die Gänge hallte noch meilenweit hören würde. 

"Gut, dann sorgt bitte dafür das dieser Sektor geräumt wird. Ab sofort hat hier niemand mehr etwas zu suchen, der nicht dem ausdrücklichem Befehl des Großministers untersteht." Er wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, als er einen kurzen Blick in meine Augen warf. Das reichte aus um ihn sofort in Bewegung zu setzen. Wahrscheinlich hat er geglaubt, das ich ihn gleich umbringe, wenn er nicht augenblicklich meinen Befehl befolgt. So falsch lag er damit gar nicht. Auch wenn es eigentlich ganz andere Gründe hat, das ich ihm so feindselig gesonnen bin. Anaels Bewußtsein hatte sich in den letzten Minuten so sehr an die Oberfläche geschoben, das unsere Gefühle fließend ineinander übergingen und das sie der Wache von Zaphikel nicht sonderlich freundlich gewogen war ist mehr als nur verständlich. 

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten und der Sektor war komplett geräumt. Mit einer letzten Anweisung wies ich auch noch die allerletzten verblieben Wachen an den Sektor zu verlassen und abzuriegeln, bis ein gegenteiliger Befehl von Sevothtarte erfolgte. Erst danach machte ich mich auf den Weg zu der Zelle, in der man Zaphikel gefangenhielt. Gut, noch einmal tief Luft holen und dann hoffen, das alle deine Befürchtungen unbegründet sind. 

Ich stieß die Tür auf und erstarrte bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot. Man hatte Zaphikel nicht einfach nur gefangen genommen. Nein, man hatte ihn zu dem gefoltert und erniedrigt. Durch seine Schwingen bohrten sich schwere Schrauben an deren Enden sich Ketten befanden, die diese auf unnatürliche Weise weit entfaltet hielten. Seine Hände steckten in Eisenfesseln, die man über seinem Kopf zur Decke ragten, da sie ebenfalls von Ketten gehalten wurden. Auf seinem Oberkörper gab es fast keine unversehrte Stelle mehr und sein Blut ergoß sich aus zahlreichen Wunden sowohl über seine Schwingen, als auch über seinen Körper. Der Stoff, der sich um seine Hüften wand war bereits fast komplett rot gefärbt und es war fraglich ob seine darunter verborgenen Beine noch unversehrt waren. Als mein Blick tiefer glitt wäre ich am Liebsten auf der Türschwelle zusammengesunken. Sie hatten ihn mit bloßen Füßen auf ein Nagelbrett gestellt und das Gewicht seines Körpers vergrößerte seine Wunden und Schmerzen mit jeder Sekunde. Im Grunde war es ein Wunder, das er überhaupt noch lebte. Wahrscheinlich ist er für Sevothtarte noch zu wichtig, als das dieser es zu lassen könnte ihn jetzt schon zu verlieren. Aber es wird bestimmt nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis Zaphikels Geist seinen Widerstand aufgab und sein Körper letztendlich mit ihm schwand. 

Anael hatte bei diesem Anblick einen solchen Schock erlitten, das sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr rührte. Ihre Gefühle und Hilflosigkeit brachen über mich herein wie eine Sturmflut. Ich hatte alle Mühe mich auf den Beinen zu halten und diesen plötzlichen Ansturm in den Griff zu kriegen. Erst nach einigen Minuten war ich wieder so weit Herr über meinen Körper, das ich mich gefahrlos von der Stelle bewegen konnte. Mit einem Klumpen Blei im Magen betrat ich die Zelle. Fast im selben Augenblick zersprangen die Linsen sämtlicher Überwachungskameras und alle Verteidigungssysteme um mich herum. Von jetzt an würde es keiner von ihnen mehr wagen Hand an ihn zu legen, das schwor ich mir. Oder war es Anael? In der letzten Zeit sind wir so oft einer Meinung gewesen, das es stellenweise schon recht schwierig ist zu beurteilen wer von uns jetzt welche Entscheidung getroffen hat. Auch in diesem Fall waren wir uns einig. Zaphikel mußte befreit werden und das so schnell wie möglich. Keiner hat es verdient so behandelt zu werden. Auch kein Engel und schon gar nicht Zaphikel.

*Was hast du vor?* Die Beunruhigung in Anaels Stimme war nicht mehr zu überhören. Ihre Sorge um Zaphikel ließ sie fast alles andere vergessen. Wahrscheinlich auch die Tatsache, das sie mir trauen kann.

*Keine Sorge, ich werde ihm nichts tun. Ich helfe ihm.* Sie war nicht sonderlich überzeugt von dem was ich sagte, aber was bleibt ihr anderes übrig als mir zu vertrauen? Immerhin wird sich mich kaum aufhalten können. Wahrscheinlich wäre ihr sogar alles recht, Hauptsache er mußte nicht noch länger leiden. 

"Zaphikel?" Er gab keine Reaktion von sich. 

*Ist er... ?* 

*Nein, sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich noch. Er lebt.* Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, das nicht jeder beim Anblick eines blutüberströmten Körpers gleich in Panik ausbricht, aber ich bin auch nicht besser. Zaphikels Anblick hat mir einen ebenso großen Schock versetzt wie Anael. Dabei bin ich allerdings wesentlich ruhiger als sie. Vielleicht weil ich genau weiß, das es noch lange nicht zu spät ist?

"Zaphikel, bist du wach?" 

"Warum? Warum haßt du mich so sehr?" Irritiert wich ich einen Schritt zurück. Bis ich merkte, das er nicht mit mir sprach. Er mußte seine Peiniger meinen. Vorsichtig nahm ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände und strich behutsam über seine zerschundene Wange. 

"Warum sollte ich dich hassen? Du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Sein Blick hob sich etwas und um seine Mundwinkel legte sich so etwas wie ein verkrampftes Lächeln.

"Ist das einer deiner neuen Tricks? Versuchst du jetzt schon mich mit Trugbildern zu foltern?" Der Spott in seiner Stimme zerschnitt mir das Herz. Er zeigte nur zu deutlich, das er bereits wußte, das man ihn nicht lebend von hier entkommen lassen würde. Ob Remiriel damals ähnliches durchlitten hat? Hatten sie ihn auch so grausam zugerichtet? Ärgerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nicht jetzt! Du kannst dich nicht ausgerechnet jetzt ablenken lassen. Dir bleibt nicht ewig Zeit. Außerdem weißt du doch nur zu genau wie er damals ausgesehen hat und hattest du dir denn nicht fest vorgenommen nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an ihn zu denken? 

"Trugbild? Du enttäuschst mich ganz schon Zaphikel." Mit einem kleinen Räuspern nahm meine Stimme wieder ihren normalen Klang an. 

"Ich dachte du freust dich zu hören, das jemand gekommen ist um dich zu retten."

"Shao-san?" Seinen blinden Augen richteten sich zweifelnd auf mich. 

"Kennst du sonst noch jemanden, der zu so einem Schwachsinn fähig wäre?" Durch seinen gesamten Körper ging ein leichtes Schaudern als er meine Stimme erkannte.

"Was machst du hier? Es ist gefährlich. Wenn sie dich erwischen-"

"Sst. Ich weiß. Aber ich habe jemandem versprochen, das ich dich retten würde und ich halte mein Wort." Ein leeres Lachen löste sich von seinen Lippen, das in einem Hustenfall endete, der ihn fast ohnmächtig werden wird. Mehr als ein Grund ihn endlich von seinen Ketten zu befreien. 

*Bitte beeil dich. Ich halte diesen Anblick nicht mehr lange aus.* Anaels Stimme war fast nur noch ein einziges Schluchzen. 

*Keine Panik. Deshalb sind wir doch hier. Um ihn zu befreien. Aber dafür mußt du ruhiger werden. Ich habe meine Kräfte nicht im Griff wenn mich deine Gefühle immer wieder überschwemmen.* Sie gab ein leises ich werde es versuchen von sich und zog sich etwas zurück damit ich mich voll und ganz auf die vor mir liegende Aufgabe konzentrieren konnte. 

"Zaphikel ich werde dir jetzt die Fesseln abnehmen. Es wird wahrscheinlich etwas weh tun, aber tu mir bitte den Gefallen und versuch mir nicht ins Ohr zu schreien." Er stieß ein verächtliches Zischen aus, das wohl soviel bedeutete, das ihm wohl kaum noch irgend etwas weh tun könnte. Seufzend stellte ich mich vor ihn und ließ mit einigen kleinen Handbewegungen die Schlösser seiner Fesseln aufspringen. Kaum hatte sich die letzte Kette gelöst sackte er auch schon in sich zusammen. Es gelang mit gerade noch ihn aufrecht zu halten. Vorsichtig ging ich einen Schritt zurück um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben das Nagelbrett zu verlassen. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen trat er auf den nackten Boden und sackte schwer gegen meine Schulter.

"Du solltest gar nicht hier sein." Ich grinste leicht und war nebenbei heilfroh, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Soviel Muskeln habe ich ihm gar nicht zu getraut. Die Priesterkutte verbirgt doch mehr als ich dachte. 

"Also wenn du mich fragst, dann befinde ich mich gerade genau am richtigen Ort. Übrigens hast du schon mal über eine Diät nachgedacht? Du bist nämlich ganz schön schwer." Sein anfängliches Lachen ging wie schon zu vor in einem Hustenanfall unter. Damit sein Gewicht nicht plötzlich völlig auf mir allein lastete setzte ich einen Fuß etwas weiter nach hinten und schlang meine Arme um seinen Rücken. Die tiefen Einkerbungen dort ließen mich kurz zusammenzucken, aber dann besann ich mich wieder. Immerhin bin ich hier um ihm zu helfen und nicht um aufgrund seiner Verletzungen direkt in Panik zu verfallen. Dennoch erinnerten sie mich viel zu sehr an meine damalige Hilflosigkeit als es um Remiriel ging. Damals hatte ich nur zusehen können und rein gar nichts tun können. Wenn ich doch nur nicht so stur gewesen wäre. Vielleicht, vielleicht könnte er dann noch leben...

*Hey Shao! Hör auf zu träumen! Du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern.* Sie hat recht. Es bringt nichts sich weiterhin den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Ich werde es nicht ändern können. So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Außerdem habe ich nicht ewig Zeit. Ich muß Zaphikel hier rausbringen ehe irgend jemand Verdacht schöpft. 

Zögernd tastete ich mit meinen Händen an seinem Rücken entlang bis ich auf den Ansatz seiner Schwingen traf. Er gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich als ich den Hauptknochen berührte. Selbst Anael hielt die Luft an. Kein Wunder, die Flügel sind so ziemlich das Empfindlichste, was ein Engel besitzt. Sie sind der Sitz ihrer Astralkräfte und gleichzeitig beinhalten sie fast sämtliche Abwehrkräfte ihres Körpers. Verliert ein Engel seine Flügel, dann ist er alles und jedem schutzlos ausgeliefert. Die unzähligen Bakterien und Viren in der Luft sorgen dafür, das er bei lebendigem Leibe verfault. Der einzige Weg dem noch irgendwie entgegen zu wirken ist das Verzehren von Fleisch eines anderen Engels. Daher stammt auch der Name Ghoul, Leichenfresser. Für Engel ohne Flügel gibt es keine andere Überlebenschance mehr und selbst wenn dieser Weg sie nicht erlösen kann, so vermindert er doch ihre Schmerzen. Zumindest solange, bis auch ihr Gehirn allmählich von den schädlichen Umwelteinflüßen zersetzt wird. Danach sind sie willenlose Marionetten, die nicht sterben können. Wenigstens nicht direkt. Sie siechen noch jahrhundertelang vor sich hin bis ihr Körper schließlich auch seine letzten Funktionen aufgibt. Solange bleibt ihre Seele in ihm gefangen und da sie sich durch ihr Leben als Ghoul in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht versündigt haben wird es für sie auch keine Erlösung geben. Ihre Seelen sind dazu verdammt auch im Hades als Ghoul umherzuwandern. Bis in alle Ewigkeit oder bis jemand sie von ihrem Schmerz und Leid erlöst oder sie verschlingt. Keines von all dem wünsche ich irgend jemandem und dennoch ist die Anzahl der Ghouls im Hades erschreckend gestiegen. In den letzten Jahrhunderten müssen unglaublich viele Engel zu einem Wing cutting verurteilt worden sein. Ansonsten könnten es niemals so viele sein. Allerdings werde ich es zu verhindern wissen, das Zaphikel ebenfalls zu ihnen zählen wird. 

"So, ab jetzt wird es ernst. Ich löse erst die Schrauben aus deinen Schwingen und danach-"

"Wirst du machen, das du hier wegkommst. Shao-san, das ist doch Wahnsinn! Sie werden uns noch beide fangen. Sei vernünftig und geh!" Empört schnappte ich nach Luft. Glaubt er wirklich ich bin völlig ohne Plan hier?! Gut, er ist vielleicht noch nicht sonderlich ausgereift, aber für eine Flucht wird es hoffentlich reichen. 

"Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht tun! Also halt still." Er stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus und murmelte etwas von wegen selten dämlicher Sturheit der Menschen. Woher soll er auch wissen, das ich so etwas ähnliches schon einmal erlebt habe und damit alles verlor, was mir jemals lieb und teuer gewesen ist? Nicht zu vergessen die Seele seiner großen Liebe, die genau meiner Ansicht ist. Nämlich, das es Wahnsinn wäre ihn auch nur eine einzige Minute länger hier zu lassen. Keiner seiner Proteste nütze ihm etwas. Ich war entschlossen ihm zu helfen ob er das nun wollte oder nicht. 

Obwohl ich genau wußte wie unangenehm es für ihn war verstärkte ich den Druck auf den Flügelknochen noch ein wenig. Erst danach konzentrierte ich mich auf die Schrauben, die sich mit einem widerwärtig quietschendem Geräusch aus seinen Flügeln lösten und zusammen mit den Klemmen, die sie zusammengehalten hatten, zu Boden fielen. Zaphikels Hand krallte sich brutal in meine Schulter als das Blut wieder ungehindert durch seine Flügel fließen konnte. Kein Wunder, wenn man sieht wieviel davon aus den Löchern in seinen Schwingen strömt. Er kämpfte sichtlich darum bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben als ich mein Gewicht erneut verlagerte um ihn halten zu können. Erst, als ich mir sicher war, das ich ihn so würde festhalten können setzte ich einen kleinen Teil meiner Kräfte frei, der bei Weitem nicht reichte um ihn zu heilen, aber es war genug um eventuell noch versteckte Verletzungen aufspüren zu können. Sein Körper war viel zu schwach als das er eine rasche Heilung so ohne weiteres verkraften würde. Wenn ich seine Wunden zu schnell schloß riskierte ich, das er am Ende noch bewußtlos wurde und wie ich ihn dann aus der Zelle oder dem Himmelskorridor schaffen sollte noch dazu unauffällig wußte selbst ich nicht. 

"Was tust du?" Ärgerlich mußte ich feststellen, das ich auf diese Art und Weise nicht sonderlich viel weiterkommen würde. Es würde ewig dauern all diese Verletzungen lediglich auf Sparflamme zu heilen. Dafür sind es einfach viel zu viele. Daher ignorierte ich auch seine Frage.

*Warum zögerst du dann noch? Du kannst ihn doch heilen, oder?* 

*Ja, aber wenn ich nicht aufpasse haben wir ein riesen Problem.* 

*Schlimmer kann es wohl kaum werden.* Punkt für sie. 

"Pst! Ich muß mich konzentrieren." Das galt sowohl für Zaphikel, der immer noch versuchte mir die ganze Sache auszureden als auch für Anael, die nach wie vor versuchte mir Tips für den Umgang mit Zaphikel zu geben. Dabei ist das Einzige, was ich im Moment brauchte etwas Ruhe um mich sammeln zu können. So einfach es auf den ersten Blick mit der Heilung auch aussieht in Wahrheit ist es ganz schön anstrengend so etwas in die Tat umsetzen. Man muß sich enorm dafür konzentrieren wenn man eine andere Person heilen will. OK, um ehrlich zu sein nur dann wenn die Verletzungen einen solchen Umfang haben wie hier und man das schon eine halbe Ewigkeit lang nicht mehr gemacht hat. 

Mit einem gedanklichen Ruck riß ich die Barriere, die meine Heilkräfte jetzt noch einschränkte nieder. Augenblicklich wurde Zaphikel von einem angenehmen, grünlich schimmernden Licht eingehüllt. Die Wunden begannen sich fast augenblicklich zu schließen und nach wenigen Minuten wies sein Körper nicht mehr die geringste Spur irgendeiner Verletzung auf. Fast so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Sieht man mal von der Tatsache ab, das mich das Ganze wesentlich mehr Energie gekostet hat als erwartet. Wie ich darauf komme? Och, nur so. Es könnte an der Tatsache liegen, das ich hier gerade unter Zaphikels Gewicht in mich zusammensacke. 

"Alles in Ordnung?" Da wir beide inzwischen auf dem Boden saßen war die Frage eigentlich überflüssig, aber ich bin noch längst nicht fertig. Wart es nur ab Zaphikel, da kommt noch die ein oder andere Überraschung auf dich zu.

"Geht so. Muß nur mal kurz etwas Luft schnappen." Er wirkte in keinster Weise überzeugt und dabei ist er blind. Er kann mein Gesicht unmöglich gesehen haben. 

*Anael?* Ein unsichtbares Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die ich auf eine Frage erhielt, die ich nicht zu stellen brauchte. Gut, dann wollen wir mal. Auf zum Finale!

Mit einer Hand bedeckte ich Zaphikels Augen während ich mich mit der anderen auf dem Boden abstützte um im Falles eines Fehlschlags nicht direkt umzufallen. 

"Was soll das werden?" 

"Eine kleine Überraschung. Wart's nur ab."

*Anael bist du fertig?*

*Ja, aber ich halte das nach wie vor für keine gute Idee.*

*Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, es wird schon gut gehen.*

"Meinst du nicht, das ich davon heute schon mehr als genug hatte? Woher hast du nur diese Kräfte?" 

"Keine Sorge, es wird dir gefallen." Damit war die Unterhaltung zumindest für mich beendet, da ich mich nun voll und ganz konzentrieren mußte, um nicht doch noch einen Fehler zu machen. Noch während meine Hand grünlich aufleuchtete zog ich meinen Geist tief in mein Innerstes zurück wo mich Anael bereits erwartete. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, das ich das wirklich tun wollte und um ehrlich zu sein ich auch nicht. Den eigenen Körper zu verlassen um einer fremden Seele die Chance zu geben noch einmal zu leben ist so ziemlich das Risikoreichste was es gibt. Tausend Dinge können dabei schiefgehen und selbst wenn man es schafft hinterher in seinen Körper zurück zu kehren ist es nicht sicher, das man es überlebt. Und selbst wenn, dann meist nur für ein paar Tage. Es gibt nirgendwo auch nur den geringsten Hinweis dafür, das eine Seelenwanderung auch nur ein einziges Mal erfolgreich verlaufen ist. Bisher sind sämtliche Engel, die es versucht haben umgekommen. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, das ich es schaffen kann und ich bin bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen. Anael hatte bis zu letzt versucht mir die Sache wieder auszureden, aber jetzt ist es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. Im Falle eines frühzeitigen Ablebens bleibt mir nämlich einiges an Ärger erspart. 

*Willst du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen?* Das wievielte Mal fragt sich mich das jetzt schon? Seit ich ihr davon erzählt habe versucht sie mir diese Idee auszureden, obwohl man ihr genau ansehen konnte, wie gern sie die Chance nutzen würde. Also hatte ich für uns beide entschieden, da es mein Leben ist, das auf dem Spiel steht. Für Anael besteht lediglich die Gefahr, das man ihre Seele außerhalb des Hades entdeckt. Bei mir hingegen liegt der Fall ein klein wenig anders. Mit dieser Aktion riskiere ich so ziemlich alles. Und von Engeln entdeckt oder enttarnt zu werden ist dabei meine kleinste Sorge.

*Zu spät. Ab hier gibt es kein zurück mehr. Nun geh schon!* Ich gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs und sah wie ihr Bewußtsein langsam die Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernahm, während meine Seele sich immer mehr von diesem löste, bis ich schließlich wie ein Geist neben meinem Körper stand. Es ist schon merkwürdig, das der Unterschied zu vorher so gering ist. Ich fühle mich zwar irgendwie leichter, aber das war es auch schon fast. Keine besondere Erkenntnis, kein Tunnel an dessen Ende ein gleißendes Licht scheint. Absolut gar nichts. Soviel also zu den angeblichen Todeserfahrungen aus der Boulevard Presse. Die haben doch alle keine Ahnung. 

Was mit meinem Körper geschah war dagegen ungemein interessanter. Durch die unglaubliche Menge Energie, die unsere Seelentausch auslöste befand er sich momentan in mitten einer kleinen Windrose, die bereits die Uniformmütze als Opfer gefordert hatte. Nicht mehr lange und auch die Haare würden sich aus der mühsam zusammengestellten Hochsteckfrisur lösen. Was habe ich gesagt? Schon passiert. Oh man, und dieses Gewusel soll ich nachher kämmen?! 

Inzwischen ist auch deutlich zu sehen wie sich mein Körper der fremden Seele anpaßt. Die Haare nahmen immer mehr einen Blondton an, bis sie schließlich ganz hell waren und sich in weichen Locken bis weit über den Rücken verteilten. Kurz bevor Anael die Augen öffnen konnte hielt ich sie zurück.

*Warte einen kleinen Moment. Sieh erst nach ob es funktioniert hat.* Zögernd löste sie die Hand von Zaphikels Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

"Bei allen Göttern, was hast du getan?" Ungläubig hob er seine Hände vor die Augen. 

"Ich kann sehen?" Erleichtert atmeten sowohl Anael als auch ich auf. Das ist der einzige Punkt in unserem Plan gewesen, der mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte. Ich war mir nicht sicher gewesen ob meine Kräfte ausreichten um diese Verletzung ebenfalls zu heilen. Leider hatte ich während der Heilung gemerkt, das diese nicht allzu lange anhalten würde. Über Zaphikels Augen lag irgendein Bann, der es unmöglich machte ihn völlig von seiner Blindheit zu befreien. Es würde vielleicht ein paar Stunden anhalten, aber danach wäre wieder alles so wie vorher. Für Anael jedoch war es mehr als sie sich jemals zu erhoffen gewagt hätte und sie hatte mich gebeten mich nicht einzumischen. Aus diesem Grund überließ ich es ihr Zaphikel zu erklären das dieses Wunder nicht ewig halten würde. 

"Ja, aber es ist leider nur von kurzer Dauer." 

"Shao-san deine Stimme..." Zaphikels Augen weiteten sich als er erkannte, wer an meiner Stelle vor ihm saß.

"Anael?!" Sie nickte kaum merklich.

"Aber wie ist das möglich? Du müßtest tot sein." Zögernd tastete er nach ihrem Gesicht um ganz sicher zu gehen, das er keinem Trugbild aufsaß. 

"Ich habe dich getötet." Sie schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Hand. Bevor die beiden vollkommen in dem Anblick des anderen versinken konnten mußte ich sie noch einmal stören. Immerhin hat dieses Wunder nicht nur einen Haken. 

*Und ich habe sie dir zurück gebracht.* 

"Shao-san?!" Vollkommen perplex sah er mich an.

"Was in aller Welt hast du getan?" 

*Jemandem dieselbe Chance verschafft, die ich auch hatte. Den Grund warum sie dich unbedingt wiedersehen wollte muß ich dir hoffentlich nicht nennen, oder?* 

"Shao!" Grinsend sah ich Anael an.

*Was denn? Ist doch wahr. Im Übrigen werde ich mich jetzt dezent zurück ziehen. Der Himmel allein weiß wie lange ihr auf dieses Wiedersehen wartet mußtet.* Beide liefen augenblicklich knallrot an. Grinsend schwebte ich ein bißchen vom Boden hoch um dann elegant durch die Decke zu verschwinden. 

"Shao-san?" Ich drehte mich kurz um. Anaels Gesicht strahlte heller als jemals zuvor. 

"Danke." 

*Keine Ursache, aber seit bitte so clever und laßt auch nicht erwischen. Ich möchte nicht unbedingt schon beim Aufwachen wieder in Schwierigkeiten stecken.* Ich verließ die Zelle durch die Decke und bekam aus den Augenwinkeln gerade noch mit, wie die beiden sich überglücklich in die Arme fielen. Für die nächsten Stunden wird man so schnell bestimmt nichts von ihnen hören. Das Problem ist nur, was mache ich solange? Anael meinen Körper zu überlassen ist das Eine, aber ich habe mir nie ernsthaft Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich mit dieser neu gewonnen Freizeit anfange. Vor allem da man mich nebenbei ja auch nicht unbedingt entdecken soll. 

Also, was fängt man an mit einer Menge Zeit und quasi unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten? Gut, unbegrenzt ist vielleicht ein bißchen übertrieben. Immerhin muß ich immer noch aufpassen, das mich niemand entdeckt, aber da ich mich für rangniedrige Engel beinahe unsichtbar machen kann (das hatte ich vorhin durch einen dummen Zufall herausgefunden) wird das wohl nicht allzu schwer sein. Hmm... ich frage mich ob es Catan gut geht. Rosiel dürfte von meinem Fluchtversuch (sofern er ihn schon bemerkt hat) ja nicht allzu begeistert sein. 

"Rosiel-sama, seit ihr wach?" Moment! Was ist denn jetzt bitte kaputt? Das ist doch eindeutig Catans Stimme.

"Rosiel-sama?" Oh man, wie hab ich das denn jetzt angestellt? Ich kann mich ja wohl nicht ohne es zu merken in Rosiel Gemächer teleportiert haben. Oder? Zweifelnd sah ich mich um. So wie das hier aussieht befinde ich mich nach wie vor im Himmelskorridor. Was machen dann Rosiel und Catan hier?! Und vor allem warum benutzt Catan diese förmliche Anrede? Das macht er doch sonst nicht. Außer Rosiel tritt in der Öffentlichkeit auf oder er befürchtet jemand könnte ihn belauschen. Was bedeuten würde...

"Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" -das er mich bereits entdeckt hat. Bisher hat er sich allerdings noch nicht umgedreht. Wenn ich mich jetzt ganz schnell verdrücke kriegt er vielleicht gar nicht mit, das ich hier bin. 

"Nee-chan?!" OK, zu spät! Wie sollte es denn bitte schön bei meinem Glück auch anders sein? Natürlich muß er sich ausgerechnet in dem Moment umdrehen in dem ich unauffällig durch die nächstbeste Wand verschwinden will.

"Hi! Lange nicht gesehen." In Puncto clevere Antwort ist das hier eine glatte fünf Minus. Mir sollte endlich mal was sinnvolleres einfallen um mein plötzliches Auftauchen an den verschiedensten Orten zu erklären. Langsam wird das langweilig. Das Catan weder von meinem plötzlichen Auftauchen noch von meinem derzeitigen Zustand (ohne Körper und noch dazu in einer ihm nur zu gut bekannten Uniform) sonderlich begeistert war muß ich wohl nicht extra erwähnen. Da er mir aber mitten auf dem Gang schlecht die Leviten lesen konnte schleppte er mich ohne viel Federlesen in sein momentanes Büro. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen konnte ich mir ein Donnerwetter anhören, das sich gewaschen hatte. Nachdem er sich gut und gerne zwanzig Minuten über meinen Leichtsinn aufgeregt hatte war er so aus der Puste, das er erst einmal tief Luft holen mußte. Das war meine Chance ihm begreiflich zu machen warum ich mich überhaupt zu so etwas hinreißen ließ. Mit dem Ergebnis, das ich mir direkt dir nächste Standpauke anhören durfte. Für ihn war es vollkommen unverständlich das ich mich zu so einem Blödsinn überhaupt bereit erklärte. Seufzend ließ ich seinen Vortrag was die möglichen Konsequenzen meines Handelns anging über mich ergehen, da er mich nicht mehr zu Wort kommen ließ.

"Ehrlich Nee-chan, ich verstehe dich nicht mehr." Der schmerzvolle Klang seiner Stimme und sein sorgenvoller Blick ließen in meinem Magen einen Klumpen entstehen. 

"Warum setzt du dein Leben aufs Spiel nur um dieser Seele einen Gefallen zu tun? Ihr könnt dabei beide sterben." Es entstand eine kurze Pause in der mir klar wurde, das er es nie verstehen würde, wenn ich jetzt nicht auspackte. Das Problem ist nur, das ich ihn damit wahrscheinlich wesentlich mehr verletzen werde als mich selbst. Ich überlegte kurz ob ich das wirklich tun sollte aber ein Blick in sein Gesicht verriet mir nur zu deutlich, das mir gar keine andere Wahl mehr blieb. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf seinen Schreibtisch sinken und bat ihn sich zu setzen. Er blieb lieber stehen, aber ich fragte mich wie lang das noch der Fall sein würde. 

"Du weißt bisher ziemlich wenige über meine Vergangenheit und ich wünschte mir wirklich das würde so bleiben, aber ich schätze, das ich dir zumindest dieses Mal eine Erklärung schulde." Er wollte gerade etwas einwenden als ich die Hand hob. Ein stummes Nicken war seine Antwort auf meine Bitte nicht unterbrochen zu werden. Obwohl ich mit dieser Aussage klargestellt hatte, das es nicht immer der Fall sein würde. Meine Erklärungen würden in Zukunft wahrscheinlich eher knapp ausfallen. Also kein allzu größer Unterschied zu dem Verhalten was er von mir schon kannte.

"Was es mit meinen Alpträumen auf sich hat habe ich dir ja nach meiner Rückkehr bereits erklärt, aber ich habe dir nie verraten was der eigentliche Grund dafür war." Jetzt zog er es doch vor auf einem Stuhl Platz zunehmen. 

"Um es kurz zu machen eigentlich dürfte ich gar nicht existieren. Meine bloße Existenz ist ein Verstoß gegen fast jedes Gebot Gottes dem ihr folgt." Er wollte protestieren verschloß seinen Mund aber wieder als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Ich würde ihm das nur ein einziges Mal erzählen und das auch nur wenn er mich nicht unterbrach. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ er mich fortfahren. 

"Schlimm genug, das jeder glaubt ich wäre ein sogenanntes Halbblut. Ein Mischling von Engel und Mensch, aber eigentlich ist es noch viel schlimmer. Sicher, ich bin ein Halbblut, das habe ich nie bestritten, das Problem ist nur, das meine andere Hälfte nicht menschlicher sondern dämonischer Natur ist." Er sackte stöhnend in seinem Stuhl zusammen. 

"Das ist auch der Grund warum ich mich ohne größere Probleme in der Hölle bewegen konnte. Solange kein Engel oder Dämon Verdacht schöpft setze ich mich bei solchen Aktionen keinerlei Gefahr aus, da ich meine Aura der jeweiligen Situation anpassen kann." So, damit wäre der Grundstein gelegt und seine unnatürliche Blässe zeigt nur zu deutlich, das er kurz davor steht einen Schock zu erleiden. Ich hoffe nur er hält bis zum Ende durch. 

"Meine Eltern hielten es daher für sinnvoller mich in Assia zu verstecken. Dort gab es einen Menschen, dem sie vertrauten und er nahm mich in seine Familie auf. Den Großteils meines Lebens verbrachte ich bei ihm. Er und seine Frau wurden zu meiner Ersatzfamilie, da meine Eltern es nicht riskieren konnten mich zu oft aufzusuchen. Das Risiko, das sie man sie so entdeckte und von mir erfuhr war einfach zu hoch. Für meine Ausbildung nahmen sie mich jeweils in ihr Hoheitsgebiet mit. Dort lernte ich mit meinen Kräften umzugehen und so gut es ging setzte ich diese dann zum Wohl meiner Familie und meines Dorfes ein. Eigentlich war es eine durch und durch friedliche Zeit, denn Kriege zogen an uns vorbei ohne die Ebene in der wir lebten überhaupt berührt zu haben. Wir waren eine kleine glückliche Gemeinschaft und ich bin niemals glücklicher gewesen als in jenen Tagen die ich mit meiner Familie verbrachte." Allein bei dem Gedanken an all die bekannten und freundlichen Gesichter, die mich fast meine gesamte Jugend lang begleitet hatten wurde mir warm ums Herz. 

"Wahrscheinlich wirst du es nicht glauben, aber ich habe mich damals während meiner Ausbildung in den Himmeln unsterblich in einen Engel verliebt und er sich in mich. Wir konnten uns einfach alles sagen und obwohl er immer wieder in die Himmel zurück mußte um nicht aufzufallen konnte uns nichts wirklich für lange trennen. Als unser Sohn zur Welt kam war es der schönste Tag in unserem Leben."

"Sohn?" Seine Augen flehten mich förmlich an ihm zu sagen, daß das nicht wahr war. Tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir dieses Wissen nicht ersparen.

"Ja, ich hatte einen Sohn. Sein Name war Ariel und abgesehen von seiner Haarfarbe war er das Ebenbild seines Vater." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, das sich allein bei dem Gedanken an sein freudiges Kinderlachen ein sanftes Lächeln in mein Gesicht schlich. Er hätte sich bestimmt gut mit Catan verstanden. 

"Er war unser kleiner Sonnenschein obwohl wir beide wußten, das es wahrscheinlich ein Fehler war brachten wir ihm alles bei was wir wußten und das gesamte Tal stand hinter uns. Die Menschen sahen und als die ihrigen an und keiner von ihnen hätte uns jemals verraten." Noch bevor ich überhaupt einen einzigen Ton mir gegeben hatte veränderte sich meine Stimmung schlagartig. Jetzt kommt der Teil, den er eigentlich nie hätte hören sollen.

"Das war auch unser Verhängnis. Keiner war bereit uns zu verraten als die Engel ins Dorf kamen um mich mit nach Yetzirah zu schleppen. Sie hatten das Gerücht gehört, das sich in einer ganz bestimmten Region Assias ein Wesen aufhalten sollte, das eine Stimme besaß, die selbst Engelschöre vor Neid erblassen ließ." Ich mußte nicht erwähnen um wen es sich dabei handelte. Sein Blick verriet nur allzu deutlich, das er die Antwort kannte. 

"Als ich mich weigerte sie zu begleiten griffen sie uns hinterrücks an." Ich mußte kurz Luft holen um meine Tränen niederzukämpfen. Es war nicht nötig ihm alles zu erzählen, also sparte ich mir den Teil in dem sie den Himmel in Brand gesteckt hatten.

"Sie nahmen meine Zieheltern als Geisel, damit ich mich nicht mehr gegen sie wehrte. In ihrem Lager hatten sie zusätzlich sämtliche Dorfbewohner versammelt die nur dann leben und freikommen würden, wenn ich einwilligte sie zu begleiten. Da ich allerdings immer noch nicht bereit war sie zu begleiten ließen sie mich mit einem Menschen allein, der mich schon seit dem Tag verabscheute an dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet waren." Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Es ist nicht sonderlich schwierig zu erraten was das für Folgen nach sich gezogen hatte. Verkraftet er den Rest.

"Nur reichte ihnen das noch nicht. Ihr Anführer hat sämtliche Kinder des Dorfes abschlachten lassen nur um mir zu zeigen zu was meine Sturheit führte. Einzig mein Sohn war noch am Leben doch nur um meinen Willen endgültig zu brechen." Mühsam unterdrückte ich den Drang laut aufzuschluchzen. Entschlossen ballte ich meine Hand zur Faust und drückte sie auf die Tischplatte.

"Sie haben ihn vor meinen Augen gevierteilt." Meine Stimme versagte als sich dir Szene von damals erneut vor meine Augen schob. 

"Nein!" Traurig sah ich ihn an. Er war leichenblaß.

"Doch Catan, es ist wahr. Sie haben meinen Sohn vor meinen Augen getötet und es hat sie nicht im Geringsten gestört was sie damit anrichteten. Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatten war, das sie damit gleichzeitig den größten Fehler ihres Lebens machten." Ein bitteres Lachen löste sich von meinen Lippen.

"Sie haben den schlafenden Dämon in mir geweckt. In dem sie mir alles nahmen was mir lieb und teuer war verlor ich zum ersten Mal die Kontrolle über mich und meine Kräfte. Als man mich endlich stoppte war fast das gesamte Tal in Blut und Asche getränkt. Ich hatte ohne Rücksicht auf Freund oder Feind alles niedergemacht, was mir in die Quere kam. Erst der tödliche Schlag eines Engels hinderte mich daran noch mehr Unheil anzurichten." Das Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht ließ mich fast innehalten. Aber nur fast.

"Sie packten mich schwerverletzt auf eine Bahre und wenn Remiriel nicht plötzlich auf dem Nichts aufgetaucht wäre um mich zu rächen hätte ich den Transport in die Himmel wohl kaum überlebt. Er brachte Raphael dazu mich zu heilen während er sich wieder um seine Arbeit kümmerte. Meine Mutter holte mich ab und verhinderte, das Raphaels Untersuchungsergebnisse jemals an das Licht der Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde. Doch noch ehe sie mich in Sicherheit bringen konnte wurde sie zu einem Wing cutting gerufen. Man hatte ihr weder gesagt um wen es sich dabei handelte noch was dieser Engel verbrochen hatte. Deshalb nahm sie mich mit. Ein Fehler, den sie sich wahrscheinlich für den Rest ihres Lebens nicht mehr verziehen hat." Man konnte ihm ansehen was er nun befürchtete und wie ich hoffte er das ich die nächsten Sätze nicht aussprechen würde. Doch genauso wie ich mir vergeblich wünschte meine Vergangenheit ändern zu können hoffte er vergeblich darauf, das ich schwieg.

"An diesem Tag verurteilten sie nicht irgendeinen Engel, sondern Remiriel, mein Mann und der Vater meines Sohnes. Dieser Schock reichte aus um mich sofort nach Assia zurück zu teleportieren obwohl ich bis heute nicht weiß wie ich das angestellt habe." Ich starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und fuhr tonlos fort. 

"An einem einzigen Tag habe ich alles verloren was mir etwas bedeutete. Grund genug um sich zu wünschen einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen. Nur kann ich nicht sterben. Keine von Menschenhand geschaffene Waffe ist in der Lage mich zu töten. Ich blieb also auch weiterhin am Leben. Meine Eltern erfüllten wir meinen Wunsch alles vergessen zu können was an jenem Tag geschehen war und versiegelten meine Kräfte gemeinsam mit meinen Erinnerungen in einem Kreuz." Betroffen senkte er den Kopf. Ich wußte nur zu genau an was er jetzt dachte.

"Dieses Siegel hielt bis zu jenem Tag an dem Rosiel mich hier nach Assia brachte. Nein, nicht ganz es brach erst als er mich zu diesem Wing cutting schleifte. In dem Moment wo ich den gefangenen Engel sah erwachten meine Erinnerungen wieder." Und ich wünschte bei Gott, das sie es nicht wären. 

"Deshalb mußte ich Yetzirah auch so schnell verlassen. Meine Aura war ein Signalfeuer, das die Hunter unter Garantie nicht übersehen hätten. Ich wäre für mich und alle die mit mir zu tun hatten nur eine Gefahr gewesen. Das ist auch einer der Gründe warum ich Rosiel solange nicht gesagt habe was ich wirklich für ihn empfinde." Mühsam versuchte ich das Zittern in meinem Körper zu unterdrücken, aber es mißlang kläglich. Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, das ich mich in seiner Gegenwart niemals verstellen mußte wenn es darum ging meine Ängste zu bewältigen. Er räusperte sich kurz. 

"Nee-chan, das erklärt einiges, aber immer noch nicht warum du einer fremden Seele deinen Körper überläßt." Seine Stimme klang brüchig. Ich lächelte ihn müde an. Meint er wirklich ich hätte das vergessen?

"An dem Tag an dem ich Yetzirah verließ tat ich noch etwas anderes. Im Wassergarten gibt es einen uralten Wächter. Eine Art Ghoul in der Gestalt eines Drachen, der sich schon länger als sich irgend jemand überhaupt zurück erinnern kann dort befindet. Nur, das es sich nicht wirklich um ein solches Wesen handelt. In seinem Inneren war die Seele eines Engels gefangen. Eines Engels, der vor langer Zeit zu einem Wing cutting verurteilt worden war, dessen Seele sich aber nicht beeinflussen ließ. Diese Seele liebte ihre andere Hälfte so sehr, das sie nicht bereit war zu gehen ohne diese noch ein einziges Mal zu sehen. Erst als er die andere Hälfte seines Selbst traf konnte er in Frieden sterben." Ein gequälter Laut drang aus seiner Kehle. 

"Bitte Nee-chan sag mir, daß das nicht wahr ist." 

"Was denn? Was soll nicht wahr sein? Das Engel zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig sind, oder das im Hades die Seelen meiner Familie auf meine Rückkehr warten." Als ich merkte wie sehr ihn der letzte Satz verblüffte erklärte ich ihm was es damit auf sich hatte und wie mich das alles letztendlich dazu gebracht hatte Anael meinen Körper zu überlassen. 

"Das würde bedeuten, das Uriel über all das genau bescheid weiß?"

"Ja, er weiß wahrscheinlich sogar wesentlich mehr über meine Eltern als ich selbst. Trotzdem wird er dieses Wissen niemals gegen mich verwenden." Mein Vertrauen in Uriel überraschte ihn, aber nach allem was er gehört hatte zweifelte er nicht mehr länger an dem Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Worte.

"Und Rosiel? Weiß er davon?" Erschrocken sah ich ihn an.

"Nein, er weiß rein gar nichts darüber und das soll nach Möglichkeit auch so bleiben. Wenn er es wüßte würde ihn das wahrscheinlich mehr leiden lassen als mich. Es ist schon schlimm genug, das ich mich in ihn verlieben mußte. Er muß nicht wissen, das ich diesen Fehler bereits schon einmal bitter bereut habe." Ein verächtliches Schnauben ließ deutlich erkennen was er von meiner Wortwahl hielt. In seinen Augen hätte Rosiel und mir nichts besseres passieren können als das wir uns gegenseitig ineinander verliebten. Doch er konnte mich nicht überzeugen.

"Rosiel darf davon nichts erfahren. Er würde es nicht verstehen." 

"Warum nicht? Nee-chan, du unterschätzt ihn. Er würde es mit Sicherheit verstehen." Ich zog vorsichtig ein Bein an und stützte meinen Kopf auf das Knie. Nachdenklich musterte ich ihn. Er wirkte vollkommen überzeugt von dem was er sagte und eigentlich hätte ich es dabei belassen können, aber ich wollte ehrlich zu ihm sein. 

"Nein Catan. Er würde es nicht verstehen." Bevor er protestieren konnte brachte mein flehender Blick ihn zum Schweigen. Es ist nicht einfach, aber jetzt muß er auch den allerletzten Rest erfahren.

"Rosiel wird es niemals verstehen, das ich mich zum Einen in ihn verliebt habe und endlich bereit bin diese Gefühle zu akzeptieren, aber auf der anderen Seite nicht zulassen werde, das er Setsuna, den Messias tötet oder Assia zerstört. Ich verstehe mich ja selbst nicht. Wie soll er es dann begreifen?" 

"Nee-chan." Besorgt kam er auf mich zu und wollte mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber seine Hand glitt durch mich hindurch. 

"Mein Entschluß steht fest. Dieses Mal werde ich verhindern, das man meine Heimat zerstört. Ich werde nicht zulassen, das irgend jemand die Welt der Menschen gefährdet. Egal was es mich kostet." Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen als er begriff was das bedeutete.

"Nee-chan, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." 

"Doch Catan. Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ich habe nicht vor noch einmal alles zu verlieren. Ich habe einmal alles riskiert um meine Liebe zu schützen und dadurch wurde meine Heimat zerstört. Diesen Fehler werde ich nicht wiederholen." Er war kalkweiß, aber er nickte. Anscheinend wußte er wie schwer mir diese Entscheidung gefallen war.

"Ich verstehe." Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an, doch seine Augen spiegelten deutlich wieder das es ihm ernst war. 

"Das bedeutet, das wir irgendwann Gegner sein werden." Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung glitt ich von seinem Schreibtisch und legte ihm zärtlich ein Hand in den Nacken. Er ahnte die Berührung mehr als das er sich spürte und schloß die Augen.

"Ich wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg." Unter seinen Wimpern begannen sich ein paar Tränen zu bilden.

"Nee-chan." Beruhigend fuhr ich mit meiner anderen Hand über seine Lippen.

"Nicht. Quäl dich nicht damit. Bis dahin ist noch viel Zeit. Noch muß ich meine Entscheidung nicht endgültig fällen. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht wird am Ende ja doch noch alles gut." Ein heiseres Lachen löste sich aus seiner Kehle bevor er mich flehend ansah. 

"Glaubst du denn daran?" Auf diese Frage konnte ich ihm nicht antworten. Alles was ich ihm hätte sagen können wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Aber ich mußte es auch nicht. Er kannte die Antwort selber nur gut genug.

"In Ordnung Nee-chan. Ich werde Rosiel nichts sagen, aber ich bitte dich überleg es dir noch mal." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es gibt nichts mehr zu überlegen es gibt nur diese eine Möglichkeit um Assia vor einer Katastrophe zu bewahren und das weiß er ebenso gut wie ich. 

"Ich danke dir." Er lächelte mich gequält an und meinte ich sollte besser gut auf mich aufpassen, da Rosiel bestimmt immer noch stinksauer auf mich war wenn er aufwachte. Meinen Fluchtversuch hatte er nämlich schneller spitzgekriegt als es Catan oder mir lieb gewesen war. Das war auch einer der Gründe für die Anwesenheit der Beiden im Himmelskorridor. Rosiel hatte durch seine Spione erfahren, das ich mich auf den Weg hierher gemacht hatte und da er eh einiges im Korridor zu erledigen hatte würde es wahrscheinlich niemanden auffallen, wenn er mich nebenbei wieder einsammelte. Ich schnaubte verächtlich bei dem Gedanken, das Rosiel sich die Sache so einfach vorstellte, aber es war auch süß von ihm sich solche Sorgen um mich zu machen. Wie Catan bemerkte auch nicht ganz zu Unrecht, da ich ja mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten steckte, was ich vehement dementierte. Noch stecke ich immerhin in keinen Schwierigkeiten, das wird wahrscheinlich erst beim Aufwachen kommen. Und da wir gerade beim Thema waren fiel Catan prompt ein, das Rosiel mich höchstwahrscheinlich entdecken würde sobald er sein Nickerchen beendet hatte. Immerhin ist meine Aura selbst in dieser Form nur schwer zu übersehen. Was einen mehr als triftigen Grund für mich darstellte mich so schnell wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone zu verdrücken. Catan wünschte mir noch viel Glück als ich durch die Wand verschwand, aber es war ihm deutlich genug anzumerken, das es ihm wesentlich lieber gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich von Rosiel hätte finden lassen. Etwas, was meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht in Frage kam. Sollte Rosiel mich in diesem Zustand vorfinden würde er mich unter Garantie für den Rest meines Lebens einsperren. Das Letzte was ich jetzt gebrauchen kann war ein überbesorgter Rosiel. Es ist schon schwierig genug so wie es jetzt ist. Das muß man nicht unbedingt erweitert werden. 

Nachdem ich Catans Büro mit einem ziemlich schlechten Gewissen (immerhin wußte ich nur zu gut was ich ihm angetan hatte als ich ihn in meine Vergangenheit einweihte) verlassen hatte konnte ich mich wieder mit meinem vorherigen Problem auseinander setzen. Was stellt man als Astralwesen, das nicht entdeckt werden soll an? Mir fiel absolut nichts sinnvolles ein und für einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich ob es nicht besser wäre noch einmal zu Catan zurück kehren sollte, aber dann verwarf ich den Gedanken wieder. Nein, es ist besser wenn ich ihn jetzt allein lasse. Schlimm genug, das ich ihn in eine solche Zwickmühle gebracht habe. Ich muß es nicht noch dadurch verschlimmern, das Rosiel mich bei ihm findet. Trotzdem, auf Dauer wird das hier langweilig. Immer nur in der Gegend rumschweben und warten ist auch nicht so das Wahre. Man ist das langweilig. Eine plötzliche Energiewelle sorgte dann allerdings schneller für Abwechslung als mir lieb war. 

Ich fand mich in einer Art abgedunkelter Bar wieder in der es vor Menschen nur so wimmelte. OK, ganz ruhig bleiben. Es gibt bestimmt auch hierfür eine vollkommen logische Erklärung. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie die Aussehen soll, aber ein bißchen Umsehen kann ja nicht schaden. Die Umgebung sieht jedenfalls nicht sonderlich feindselig aus. Eher kommt sie mir halbwegs vertraut vor. 

Bei genauerer Betrachtung entpuppte sich das Ganze nicht als irgendeine Bar, sondern als die Bar in der ich die restlichen Mitglieder von White demon feather kennengelernt hatte, die sich zum damaligen Zeitpunkt noch Illusion nannten. Merkwürdig wie kommt es das es mich jetzt ausgerechnet an diesen Ort verschlägt? Das ist doch sicher kein Zufall. Vorsichtig bewegte ich mich durch die Menschenmenge, die mich seltsamerweise gar nicht zur Kenntnis nahm. Komisch normalerweise umringten mich unsere Fans schon noch bevor sich die Eingangstür hinter mir geschlossen hatte. Anscheinend befinde ich mich in dem Traum von irgend jemanden. Anders ist wohl kaum zu erklären, das die Geräuschkulisse so verdächtig ruhig ist und niemand wirklich lebendig wirkt. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache das in Assia eigentlich die Zeit stillsteht und sich dort keine einzige Menschenseele mehr bewegt. Außerdem habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl das Ganze irgendwann schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Wenn ich richtig liege, dann müßte sich in der hinteren rechten Nische mein Lieblingsdrink zusammen mit einer tiefroten Rose befinden. Und richtig. Kaum hatte ich den Vorhang zur Seite geschoben entdeckte ich ein großes Glas Gin Tonic und daneben lag eine tiefrote Baccara Rose. Es ist also wieder dieser Traum...

Schon komisch. Ich habe lange nicht mehr an ihn gedacht und da ich selbst nicht schlafe muß eine andere Person denselben Traum haben, wie ich. Dabei ist es schon so lange her, das ich mich im Traum an diesem Ort geflüchtet habe. Das letzte Mal war es nach einem meiner Alpträume. Jedes Mal wenn ich aus einem Alptraum nicht sofort hochschreckte flüchtete ich mich an diesen Ort. Ein Ort zwischen Schlafen und Aufwachen und jedesmal habe ich das Glas und den Drink gefunden ohne zu wissen von wem er stammt. Da beides aber jedesmal an meinem Lieblingsplatz lag konnte es sich nur um eine Person handeln, die mich gut kannte. Wie schon so oft zuvor sah ich mich auch dieses Mal suchend im Raum um, doch von dem unbekannten Verehrer fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur. Erst als ich schon fast enttäuscht aufgeben wollte entdeckte ich ihn am anderen Ende es Raums. Es konnte nur er sein. Keine andere Person in diesem Raum strahlte eine dermaßen lebendige Aura aus und sah nebenbei so gut aus. Seine langen weißsilbernen Haare waren mit einem schwarzen Samtband im Nacken zusammen gefaßt und die Menge machte einen unmerklichen Bogen um ihn. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und wurde von dem Schatten eines Vorhangs halb verborgen. Das Ganze kam mir viel zu vertraut vor. Vor allem diese silbernen Haare und diese Silhouette im Schatten habe ich bereits mehr als einmal gesehen. Warum komm ich nicht drauf wo? 

Ich habe diesen Traum doch schon so verdammt oft gehabt und einmal habe ich sogar einen Song darüber geschrieben, da ich endlich herausfinden wollte was es damit auf sich hatte. Leider ohne Erfolg. Der Traum blieb und eine Erklärung warum ich ihn hatte oder wer der Fremde war, der mich so faszinierte blieb aus. Normalerweise wache ich nämlich immer wieder genau dann auf wenn der Fremde sich zu mir umdreht. Einzig ein Blick in seine Augen konnte ich noch erhaschen, aber danach lag ich immer hellwach in meinem Bett. Es ist mir noch nicht ein einziges Mal gelungen sein Gesicht zu erkennen. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja dieses Mal endlich sein Gesicht zu sehen. 

Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu und genoß zwischendurch immer wieder den wundervollen Duft der Rose in meiner Hand. Das ich dieses Mal aufwache bevor ich sein Gesicht gesehen habe ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Also, dann mal los. Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor tippte ich meinem unbekannten Verehrer mit der Rose auf die Schulter und wartete darauf, das er sich umdrehte. Er tat mir den kleinen Gefallen und augenblicklich nahm mich ein wunderschönes Paar goldener Augen gefangen. 

*Ro... Rosiel?* Er sah mich ebenso verblüfft an wie ich ihn.

*Shao? Das ist dein Traum?* Die ganze Situation war so abstrus, das weder er noch ich wußten was wir davon halten sollten. Allerdings war uns beiden klar das wir schon wesentlich länger denselben Traum hatten als wir ahnten beziehungsweise fiel es uns gerade wie Schuppen von den Augen, da wir bis vor wenigen Minuten überhaupt nicht an diese Möglichkeit gedacht hatten. Nur hatten wir bisher niemals die andere Person erkennen können, die uns in diesem Traum begegnete, da wir immer genau in dem Moment aufwachten in dem wir den anderen hätten erkennen können. Nachdem das dieses Mal nicht der Fall war zogen wir uns dezent in eine Nische zurück um uns darüber zu unterhalten was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, das wir diesen Traum teilten seitdem Rosiel in den Tiefen der Erde versiegelt worden war. Außerdem erzählte er mir, das er meine Stimme schon wesentlich früher gehört hatte. Damals als wir gerade unsere Single Rock me veröffentlicht hatten. Danach hatte er immer wieder auf diese eine Stimme gelauscht, die ihm seine Gefangenschaft etwas erleichterte. Aber wie er verlegen zugeben mußte hatte er niemals damit gerechnet, das dieses Stimme ausgerechnet einem Menschen gehören würde. Noch dazu einem Menschen wie mir, der so dermaßen wenig Respekt vor ihm hat. Eigentlich konnte man das Ganze schon fast als normales Date bezeichnen wäre da nicht die kleine Tatsache, das ich a) nicht wirklich in diesem Raum existierte, b) er wahrscheinlich irgendwo tief und genüßlich schlief und c) ich eigentlich ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte, das ich ihm nicht einfach seine Frage nach meinen Aufenthaltsort beantwortete. Allerdings kam das für mich überhaupt nicht in Frage und er lehnte sich seufzend mit dem Kommentar zurück, das er sich das schon gedacht hätte. Es wäre ja auch wirklich zu einfach gewesen wenn er mich ein einziges Mal finden würde bevor ich in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Empört wies ich die Unterstellung von mir. Was kann ich denn dafür wenn diverse Engel immer wieder meinen mein Leben vorzeitig ein Ende setzen zu müssen?! Er belohnte mich mit einem perlenden Lachen und einem Lächeln, das einen Gletscher hätte schmelzen können. Allerdings konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Wohl wissend, das ich dieses Spielchen ausnahmsweise einmal nicht gewinnen würde. (Dafür ist die Umgebung und die Atmosphäre viel zu verführerisch.) Nach einer knappen halben Stunden wilden Herumflirtens hatte ich dann wirklich genug und zog ich den Vorhang der Nische ganz zu während ich auf seinen Schoß krabbelte. Etwas erstaunt zog er seine Augenbrauen nach oben. 

*Du hast doch jetzt hoffentlich nicht das vor was ich befürchte, oder?* Ich grinste ihn an. 

*Schon vergessen? Das hier ist unser Traum. Wir können hier tun und lassen was wir wollen.* Als Antwort hob er mich hoch und fegte den Tisch leer. 

*Zufrieden?* Ich gurrte ihm ins Ohr was mich noch wesentlich mehr zufrieden stellen würde und mit einem satanischem Grinsen machte er sich daran meinen Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen. Eng umschlungen dösten wir schließlich auf der Eckbank vor uns hin. Wobei ich mich immer noch fragte wie es möglich war, das wir nicht sofort zu Boden fielen, aber es ist ein Traum. Warum nach Logik suchen? Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich enger an ihn und genoß die Wärme seines Körpers, der mich nach wie vor umschlungen hielt. Schade, das es nicht immer so sein kann...

Irgendwann meldetet sich leider ein nur allzu menschliches Bedürfnis bei mir. Leise fluchend öffnete ich mich meine Augen und verwünschte den Tag an dem man mich in die Himmel geschleppt hatte. Selbst meine Träume werden hier bekloppter. Wann und wo hat man denn bitte schön einmal davon gehört, das man in seinem Traum aufs Klo muß? Und das ausgerechnet in so einem Moment?! Fluchend versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln und hätte genauso gut probieren können einen Granitblock anzuheben. Da ging rein gar nichts mehr. Stöhnend schüttelte ich den Kopf beziehungsweise versuchte es und verwünschte alles was mir gerade in den Sinn kam. Warum immer ich? 

Wenigstens schläft Rosiel nach wie vor. Da mein Körper mir nicht gehorchte und das dringende Bedürfnis allmählich wieder abklang ist die Situation vielleicht doch nicht ganz so schlecht wie es den Anschein hat. Rosiels warmer Körper direkt an meinem weit und breit kein Störenfried. So läßt es sich aushalten. 

*Shao-san ich glaube du solltest dich lieber nicht zu früh freuen.* 

*Anael?* 

*Tut mir leid, aber es ist besser wenn du schnell aufwachst.* Das klang ernst und binnen von zwei Sekunden hatte ich meine Augen erneut geöffnet und ein vollkommen neues Bild vor Augen. Sicher, ich schmiege mich nach wie vor an einen warmen Körper nur ist das nicht mehr Rosiel. Mit einem vollkommen seligen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hielt mich Zaphikel in seinen Armen und bei dem was mein Blickfeld zuließ (an bewegen ist gar nicht mal zu denken) war es nicht sonderlich schwer zu erraten was kurz zuvor passiert war. Anael zu fragen erwies sich als absolut unnötig und wahrscheinlich auch unmöglich, da ihre Anwesenheit immer mehr verblaßte. Sieht ganz so aus, als wäre ihre Seele endlich erlöst.

Und wenn ich mich bewegen könnte, dann hätte ich mir wohl als erstes etwas zum Anziehen gesucht, aber so blieb ich einfach neben Zaphikel auf dem Boden liegen mit dem sicheren Wissen, das Anaels Seele nun endlich ihren Frieden gefunden hatte. Allerdings habe ich jetzt wirklich ein Problem und zwar ein verdammt großes. Wenn Zaphikel aufwacht kriegt er wahrscheinlich den Schock seines Lebens. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, das ich Rosiel irgendwie noch erklären muß warum ich in unserem Traum die Uniform einer Wache des Himmelskorridors getragen hatte. Ich hatte ihn vorhin zwar erfolgreich ablenken können, aber wenn er aufwacht wird es bestimmt nicht allzu lange dauern bis ihm aufgeht was ich angestellt hatte. Oh man, oh man ich stecke ich wirklich schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten? Lange hat das ja nicht gedauert.

Zum Glück wird es wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis Rosiel aufwacht und bis dahin habe ich noch mehr als genug Zeit übrig. Also warum nicht noch ein bißchen genießen was sich hier so bietet?

03-12-01

__

Next: Part 26 – Remiriel

Defuncion@gmx.de

Das Lied von dem Shao in diesem Kapitel spricht ist Scary Eyes 

Puh, kaum zu fassen aber es ist nur knapp ein Monat seit dem letzten Posting vergangen und Weihnachten ist auch nicht mehr sonderlich weit. Leider wird es dieses Jahr wohl nichts mehr werden mit dem nächsten Kapitel (Vorweihnachtsstreß ist was furchtbares...). 

Deshalb wünsche ich allen Lesern schon einmal vorweg einen wunderschönen Nikolaus (laßt euch gut mit Schokolade eindecken), schöne Feiertage (nicht zu viel essen, dann paßt die Nikolaus-Schokolade nicht mehr in den Bauch) und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr ! 

Wir sehen uns dann 2004 wieder!


	27. Part 26 Chapter 03 END

03-10-28

_Love of an angel_

         Part 26

_Remiriel _

Bei den Menschen gibt es eine wunderschöne Sage. Sie erzählt von einer Seele, die von Gott getrennt wurde um in der Welt der Menschen wiedergeboren zu werden. Zwei Körper, zwei verschiedene Charaktere, die dennoch ein Ganzes bilden. Finden sich die beiden Teile dieses ehemals Ganzen werden sie wieder eins und erleben das wahrhaft vollkommene Glück.

Mit einem lauten Knall wurde das Buch zugeschlagen und erschrocken zuckten ein halbes Dutzend Köpfe aus ihren Tagträumen hoch.

"Und genau das ist es, was die Menschen von uns unterscheidet. Die glauben nämlich so einen Schwachsinn." Wie erwartet starrten ihn sämtliche seiner Schüler völlig ungläubig an. Das war immer so, wenn er dieses Thema unterrichtete und es würde sich wohl niemals ändern. Dafür hingen diese ganzen Jungspunde viel zu sehr an ihren Träumereien über die Romantik und jene eine wahre, große Liebe der Menschen. Nun ja, sie würden ihre anfängliche Begeisterung schon bald verlieren, wenn sie erst einmal erfuhren was die Menschen so ausmachte und was diese noch so alles von ihnen unterschied. Mal abgesehen von diesem ganzen Liebesgeplänkel, das aus selbst erwachsenen Männern die reinsten Kindsköpfe machte.

"Aber warum soll das Schwachsinn sein?" Seufzend drehte er sich um. Das war genau die Frage, die er erwartet hatte. Sie kam an dieser Stelle eigentlich immer. Vielleicht sollte er einfach schon einmal vorab Notizen verteilen in denen er erklärte warum gewisse Dinge so waren, wie sie waren. Aber er hatte bisher nie die Hoffnung aufgeben, das es eines Tages vielleicht eine Klasse geben würde in der niemand mehr danach fragte. Auch wenn er ganz genau wusste, das er vergeblich hoffte. Diese Frage würde es wahrscheinlich immer geben. Sie gehörte seit Anbeginn der Zeiten zu den Menschen und allem was sie betraf. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach ein neues Unterrichtsfach suchen. Das wäre wesentlich einfacher als darauf zu hoffen, das diese Jungspunde jemals so weit zu Verstand kommen würden um diese Frage nicht zu stellen.

"Weil Gott sich niemals so etwas ausgedacht hat. Warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen erst eine Seele zu kreieren und sie dann trennen? Dadurch würde doch seine eigene Arbeit völlig unsinnig erscheinen."

"Aber-" Der kleine Störenfried ließ nicht locker. Seufzend drehte er sich wieder um und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu seiner Klasse. Kritisch musterte er die Wand vor sich, die dringend einen neuen Anstrich gebrauchen könnte, während er antwortete.

"Bitte. Der Herr weiß was er tut und ich kann dir aus zuverlässiger Quelle versichern, dass er sich so einen Quatsch niemals hätte einfallen lassen." Augenblicklich schwieg alles um ihn herum. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das er zu den Wenigen gehörte, die noch mit dem Herrn sprachen und ihn auch regelmäßig sahen. Nachdem er sich mit rund noch einem Dutzend unnötiger Fragen herumschlagen musste war der Unterricht endlich vorbei. Wenn er sich beeilte, dann würde ihm noch genügend Zeit bleiben um sich einen kleinen Imbiss zu gönnen. Nachdem er im Gehen sein erstes Sandwich verspeist hatte machte er sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern.

„Bist du reisefertig?" Das zweite Sandwich klebte bereits zwischen seinen Zähnen, aber das hatte ihn noch nie sonderlich gestört. Zwischen den einzelnen Bissen schaffte er es immer noch seine Fragen unterzubringen und bisher hatte keiner seiner Rekruten es jemals gewagt ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es reiflich unhöflich war sie mit vollem Mund zu empfangen. Es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile einer der höchsten Engel im Himmel zu sein.

„Jawohl Sensei!" Der junge Engel vor ihm salutierte freudestrahlend. Anscheinend war er sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber zu was er sich da eigentlich freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Eigentlich hatte er selber nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass man ihm diese Reise erlauben würde. Noch dazu mit einem Kadetten, der immer noch reiflich grün hinter den Ohren war, aber durchaus Potenzial besaß. Wie auch immer diese Reise war seit Langem die einzige Abwechslung, die er sich gönnen konnte. Und nebenbei die perfekte Gelegenheit dem kleinen, goldenen Käfig in den man ihn so gerne sperrte für eine Weile zu entkommen. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er sich jemals so über eine Reise freuen würde. Aber immerhin war es auch schon einige Zeit her seitdem er die Himmel zum letzten Mal verlassen hatte.

„Gut, dann reisen wir in einer Stunde ab. Melde dich in Transporter Raum 4 und sieh zu, das du vorher noch etwas isst." Noch während er das sagte griff er bereits erneut nach dem Teller aus seinem Schreibtisch um sich ein weiteres Sandwich zu angeln. Die Augen des jungen Rekruten verfolgte jeder seiner Bewegungen und wenn man genau hinsah konnte man sehen, wie dieser beim Anblick des Sandwichs sichtlich Hunger bekam.

„Ja Sir!" Der Kleine knallte die Haken zusammen und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Seufzend sah er ihm nach. Das würde ziemlich anstrengend werden. Gelassen betrat er sein Quartier und überprüfte noch einmal sorgsam seine Ausrüstung. Eine Expedition nach Assia noch dazu für eine Woche und in Begleitung eines Jungspunds, der es kaum erwarten konnte seine Kräfte auszuprobieren musste mehr als nur sorgfältig geplant werden. Denn Fehler durfte es in diesem Fall nicht geben. Außerdem wäre es auch nicht seine Art so etwas passieren zu lassen. Dafür waren diese kleinen Chancen die Himmel zu verlassen viel zu selten. Er würde nicht riskieren, dass man sie ihm nahm. So schön es hier auch war manchmal brauchte er eben seinen Freiraum und wollte sich ohne jede Regeln bewegen können. Nur war das in den Himmeln unmöglich. Zu sehr musste er darauf achten sich ans Protokoll zu halten um nicht den Intrigen der anderen Engel zum Opfer zu fallen. Dabei sollte man doch eigentlich annehmen, das jemand der unter dem persönlichen Schutz Gottes stand vor solchen Dingen sicher war, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er bewegte sich auf äußerst dünnem Eis und musste immer wieder aufpassen, dass es nicht plötzlich unter ihm nachgab. Er fragte sich wie lange es wohl noch dauern würde bis sich seine Stellung so sehr gefestigt hatte, das er dieses Eis gefahrlos verlassen konnte oder es so fest war, das er darauf herumspringen konnte ohne dabei Gefahr zu laufen einzubrechen. Vielleicht noch ein Jahr oder zwei? Er wusste es bei bestem Willen nicht, aber jetzt war auch nicht die Zeit um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Für die nächsten Wochen würde er das alles hinter sich lassen und erst bei seiner Rückkehr würde er sich wieder mit diesen Problemen befassen müssen. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal diese Reise genießen.

Die Reise nach Assia verlief ohne nennenswerte Probleme. Mal abgesehen davon, das es im Transporterraum natürlich die üblichen Probleme mit einem Jungengel gab, der auf patu nicht einsehen wollte, das er während des Transports nicht auch weiterhin genüsslich auf seinem Sandwich herumkauen konnte. Nachdem er das Ding endlich verspeist hatte und sein Lehrmeister aus weiser Voraussicht noch einmal das Gepäck kontrolliert hatte (es war strengstens verboten Relikte des Himmels mit auf die Erde zu nehmen) konnte es endlich losgehen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war dem Grünschnabel nach dem eigentlich relativ ruhigen Transport doch noch schlecht geworden, aber das hatte ihn nicht daran gehindert seinen Magen direkt wieder mit etwas Essbaren zu füllen. Ohnehin war dieser Appetit auch für einen Jungengel ziemlich beeindruckend. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann könnte es durchaus möglich sein, das ihm sein Schüler noch die Haare vom Kopf fraß. Nun, sie hatten mehr als genügend Proviant dabei das es eigentlich für drei ihrer Reisen genügt hätte, aber bei dem Appetit, den sein Schüler an den Tag legte würde es wahrscheinlich gerade Mal soeben für diese reichen. Aber was machte das schon? Er befand sich schließlich noch im Wachstum. Sollte er ruhig essen soviel er wollte.

Nach knapp einer Woche in der er sich vor lauter Fragen und staunenden Augen nicht retten konnte erreichten sie endlich das eigentliche Ziel ihrer Reise. Ein kleines Dorf, das versteckt in einer idyllischen Ebene umgeben von einem noch fast unberührten Wald tief in den Bergen lag. Ihre Pferde schienen es gar nicht mehr erwarten zu können die tiefgrünen Wiesen zu erreichen und es wurde immer schwieriger sie im Zaum zu halten. Ohne auf seinen Schützling zu achten lockerte er den Griff um seiner Zügel etwas und schon preschte der weißgraue Wallach auf dem er saß nach vorn. Hinter sich konnte er gerade noch das erstaunte Rufen seines Schülers vernehmen. Doch dann war er auch schon voll und ganz damit beschäftigt im Sattel zu bleiben. Bisher war sein Wallach die Ruhe selbst gewesen, aber nun legte ein Temperament an den Tag, das er ihm so niemals zugetraut hätte.

Lachend und etwas aus der Puste brachte er das Tier schließlich auf dem Marktplatz des Dorfes zum Stehen, das von Anfang an das Ziel ihrer Reise gewesen war. Die Menge hatte sich bei seiner Ankunft zerstreut und kam nun wieder zusammen um den Besucher näher zu betrachten, der mit seiner Schönheit alles bisher Dagewesene in den Schatten stellte. Immer noch lachend stieg er ab und genoss es von den umherstehenden Menschen bewundert zu werden. Die Zügel hingen locker in seiner Hand und sein Pferd folgte ihm ohne weitere Probleme zu einem nahe gelegenen Gasthof. Es war wunderbar wieder an diesem Ort zu sein, wo sich niemand darum kümmerte wer er eigentlich war oder wohin er gehen würde. Die Menschen in diesem Ort akzeptierten es, das er kam und ging wie es ihm beliebte und auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich mehr als nur ein klein wenig neugierig waren zu erfahren was ihn hierher führte, so würden sie diese Fragen dennoch für sich behalten.

„Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen alter Freund. Wie geht es dir?" Grinsend drückte er einem Stallburschen die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hand und wandte sich um.

„Danke gut. Wie ich gehört habe bist du inzwischen glückliches Familienoberhaupt. Wie lebt es sich denn so als Ehemann, Shion?" Sein Gegenüber trat verlegen von einem Bein aufs andere und merkte gar nicht, wie sehr er sich darüber amüsierte seinen alten Freund mit einer solch simplen Frage in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben. Vielleicht hätte er am Ende auch einfach den etwas zweideutigen Unterton weglassen sollen.

„Manchmal kann es ziemlich anstrengend sein, aber du bist sicher müde von der Reise." Er schmunzelte in sich hinein als er merkte wie elegant sein Freund wieder einmal das Thema gewechselt hatte und ließ sich bereitwillig von diesem zu einem Drink einladen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt damit zu warten bis auch sein Schüler das Dorf erreichte, aber das könnte noch dauern und sein Magen begann allmählich zu knurren. Immerhin hatte sein Schüler vor geraumer Zeit auch seine Essensration mitverspeist.

„Es geht. Aber könntest du bitte jemandem bescheid sagen, das mir noch jemand folgt? Einer meiner Schüler begleitet mich und ich bin wohl ein bisschen zu schnell geritten."

„Ein bisschen?" Sein Gegenüber zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„So wie ich dich kenne wirst du sobald du den Wald verlassen hattest losgestürmt sein als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter dir her." Lachend gab er sich geschlagen. Reiten war schon immer eine seiner Schwächen gewesen. Vor allem, wenn es sich um solch edle Reittiere handelte wie dieser Mustang, den er sich in der ersten Stadt, die sie besucht hatten gekauft hatte. Schulterklopfend machten er und sein Freund  sich auf den Weg in die Schankstube. Es war wirklich lange her, dass sie zuletzt so zusammen gesessen hatten und es würde lange dauern bis sie sich alles erzählt hätten, was in den letzen Jahren so vorgefallen war. Aber der Tag war noch lang und sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt..

Das sein Lehrmeister plötzlich so mir nichts davon ritt hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen. Es war als hätte der Engel, den er über alles bewunderte vergessen, dass er noch da war. Er hatte es nicht geschafft sein Pferd (OK, Pony) dazu zu bewegen dasselbe Tempo an den Tag zu legen wie der Wallach seines Lehrmeisters, aber das war halb so schlimm. Er war sich sicher war den Weg zu ihrem Ziel mindestens ebenso gut zu kennen wie sein Lehrmeister. Das hatte er zumindest bis vor knapp zwei Stunden immer noch felsenfest geglaubt. Leider hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sein Orientierungssinn bei Weitem nicht so gut war wie er anfänglich dachte.

Nachdem nun schön zum zwanzigsten Mal an einer ganz bestimmten umgefallenen Baumwurzel vorbeikam half wirklich kein Schönreden mehr. Er hatte sich hoffnungslos verirrt und das obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht so schwierig sein konnte aus diesem Wald wieder herauszukommen. Immerhin führte die Straße einmal gerade hindurch. Nun ja, vielleicht hätte er sie auch einfach nicht verlassen sollen um herauszufinden was da durch das Unterholz so verlockend schimmerte und glitzerte. Aber er war nun einmal eben von Natur aus neugierig und hatte sein schwarzes Pony, das sich nur widerwillig dem Druck seiner Zügel fügte in das Unterholz gelenkt. Bisher hatte er allerdings weder die Ursache für das Glitzern noch den Weg zurück gefunden. Es war wie verhext! Aber wenn er schon nicht den Weg zurück auf die Straße fand, dann vielleicht den zu diesem ominösem Glitzern im Blattwerk. Trotz aller Proteste seines Reittiers lenkte er es schließlich (dank einer cleveren Entscheidung, die er selber nicht mehr allzu genau nachvollziehen konnte) noch weiter ins Unterholz und musste schließlich aufgrund der Dichte der Pflanzen absteigen und das Tier am Zügel weiter zu führen. Dabei war es ein reines Wunder, das sein Pony bisher immer noch nicht voller Panik davon gestürmt war. Komischerweise wurde es immer ruhiger je weiter sie in das Unterholz vordrangen. Anscheinend war es inzwischen ebenso sehr von diesem geheimnisvollen Wald gefangen wie sein Reiter. Neugierig ließ es seinen Blick über das die unterschiedlichen Farben des Buschwerks streifen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen hier und da ein paar Blättchen aus den Sträuchern zu rupfen um diese dann genüsslich zu zerkauen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Begleiter hatte es kaum Probleme voranzukommen. Dieser befreite sich nämlich gerade zum x-ten Mal von ein paar herunterhängenden Ästen und blieb dann wie angewurzelt stehen.

Vor ihm breitete sich ein riesiger See aus dessen Ufer von den Bäumen des Waldes wie von einem schützenden Wall umgeben waren. Das Wasser funkelte in der Sonne als wäre es mit tausenden von Edelsteinen versetzt und in den Baumwipfeln funkelten die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen als wären sie Diamanten, die man einzig und allein geschaffen hatte um diesen Ort zu erhellen. Die Vögel in den Wipfeln sangen ihre Lieder als gäbe es für sie hier keinerlei Bedrohung mehr und seltsamerweise schien es plötzlich sogar ein klein wenig wärmer zu sein als im Rest des Waldes. Fast so als wäre die Zeit an diesem Ort mitten im Frühling stehen geblieben. Es war wunderschön und nirgendwo gab es auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf, dass jemals ein menschliches Wesen diesen Ort betreten hatte. Er war vollkommen unberührt von menschlichen Einflüssen. Dieses kleine Stückchen Natur spiegelte nur zu deutlich wieder was den Schöpfer dazu bewegt hatte die Welt der Menschen zu erschaffen und nun störte er diesen heiligen Frieden. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen um diesen Ort auch weiterhin ungestört zu lassen als sich eine vorwitzig Schnauze in seine Schulter grub, die ihn unerbittlich nach vorne schob.

„Hey! Warte!" Doch das Tier hatte wie schon so oft seinen eigenen Kopf und trottete genüsslich an den Rand des Sees wo es genüsslich begann seinen Durst zu stillen. Zögernd folgte er dem Tier und fischte im Wasser nach den Zügeln, was sein Pony ganz und gar nicht zu beeindrucken schien. Es sah ihn lediglich schief an als er kurz daran zog und senkte seinen Kopf dann wieder in Richtung des kühlen Nasses. Er probierte noch ein, zwei Mal sein Reittier dazu zu bewegen auf ihn zu hören, aber dieses erwies sich als wesentlich sturer als erwartet. Seufzend gab er es schließlich auf und beugte sich ebenfalls hinunter um seine Hände mit dem erfrischenden Nass zu füllen. Er hatte bisher gar nicht bemerkt wie durstig er eigentlich die ganze Zeit über gewesen war und da er gerade dabei war wusch er sich auch direkt den Staub der Reise aus dem Gesicht. Würde sein Lehrmeister nicht auf ihn warten, dann hätte er sich jetzt am Liebsten seiner Kleider entledigt um eine Runde zu schwimmen. Immerhin hatte er seit Tagen kein richtiges Bad mehr genommen und Wasser übte seit sie sich in Assia befanden eine beinahe magische Anziehung auf ihn aus. Sein Pony nahm ihm schließlich die Entscheidung ab. Da es anscheinend genug getrunken hatte und zurück ans Ufer wollte stieß es ihn einfach mit seiner Schnauze an woraufhin er das Gleichgewicht verlor und reiflich unelegant ins Wasser fiel. Damit war er von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt und würde sich mit Sicherheit den Tod holen, wenn er seine Kleider nicht zum Trocknen aufhing. Also stapfte er sein Pony fest am Zügel führend und dieses immer wieder verfluchend ans Ufer, band es an einem Baum und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, die er äußerst ordentlich über diverse Äste der umstehenden Bäume und einige Büsche verteilte. Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick in Richtung Pony, das sich daran nicht im Geringsten störte da es inzwischen dabei war das saftige Grün zu seinen Füßen (äh, Hufen) zu verspeisen, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wasser und genoss es die Oberfläche mit mehreren gleichmäßigen Zügen zu zerbrechen. Das Wasser war zwar nicht sonderlich warm aber bei Weitem auch noch nicht so kalt, das man nicht mehr in ihm schwimmen konnte.

Es war unglaublich wie wenig beängstigend die Umgebung doch war. Normalerweise sollte man zu tiefst beunruhigt sein, wenn man sich vollkommen mutterseelenallein im Wald verirrte (noch dazu in einem, den man nicht kannte) aber die Umgebung wirkte derart friedlich, das er nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an herumstreuende Tiere im Unterholz oder anderswo verschwendete. Ein Fehler wie sich herausstellte, denn als es plötzlich im Unterholz knackte und ein abgebrochener Ast in seiner nächsten Nähe ins Wasser fiel bekam er fast einen Herzinfarkt. Nachdem er sich prustend wieder aus den Fluten in denen er kurz zu vor (selbstverständlich vollkommen geplant und nicht im Geringsten erschreckt) untergegangen war befreit hatte und seine Lunge mit Luft füllte sah er sich suchend um, aber die Wand des Waldes schwieg ihn lediglich an. Es gab nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf, dass sich irgendetwas dem Waldrand oder dem Ufer genähert hatte. Auch sein Pony wirkte nicht sonderlich beunruhigt. Es knabberte nach wie vor genüsslich an dem saftigen Gras und zog ab und zu sogar etwas Rinde von einem herumliegenden Baumstamm ab. Dennoch war er leicht beunruhigt und seine Wachsamkeit geweckt. Er schwamm noch ein paar Bahnen und verließ danach das Wasser um sich im weichen Gras von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen trocknen zu lassen. Die Welt der Menschen gefiel ihm von Minute zu Minute besser und je länger er in der Sonne lag, desto mehr entspannte er sich bis er schließlich in einen leichten Schlummer hinüber glitt.

„Was willst du hier?" Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und sah sich suchend in der Umgebung um. Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Der Wald umgab ihn nach wie vor wie eine schützende Wand und außer der kleinen Spur, die er uns sein Pony im Unterholz hinterlassen hatten gab es nichts, was darauf hindeutete, das sich überhaupt irgendjemand einmal an die Ufer dieses Sees verirrt hatte.

„Dein Pony stört die anderen Tiere." Schon wieder diese Stimme! Er wirbelte herum. Doch dort war niemand. Anscheinend besaß dieser kleine Störenfried die Gabe sich unsichtbar zu machen. Vorsichtig ließ er seine Blicke umher streifen jederzeit bereit sich notfalls zu verteidigen. Doch es rührte sich rein gar nichts. Wer auch immer ihn beobachtete er machte sich nicht die Mühe sich zu zeigen. Langsam ging er zu seinem Pony hinüber und spitzte bei jedem noch so kleinen Rascheln der Blätter die Ohren, aber nichts geschah. Er tätschelte seinem Reittier den Hals. Zwar mehr zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung als der des Tieres, dass das Ganze überhaupt nicht zu stören schien. Aber es war bitter nötig. Denn immerhin ging ihm gerade auf, dass er splitterfasernackt und noch dazu vollkommen unbewaffnet auf einer Waldlichtung stand. Ein besseres Ziel konnte er wohl kaum noch bieten. Im Notfall würde er sich nicht einmal allein verteidigen können, da er auch noch vollkommen unbewaffnet war. Und da sein Meister auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte was die Benutzung diverse Engel Reliquien anging hatte dieser wohlweislich auch direkt die Kräfte seines Schülers bis auf wenige Ausnahmen versiegelt. Einzig seine Schwingen würde er im Notfall noch benutzen können. Die Frage war nur ob ihm das irgendetwas nützen würde. Wenn sein Angreifer erst einmal herausgefunden hatte was er wirklich war, dann konnte er nur noch beten. Immerhin waren die Menschen hinlänglich dafür bekannt, dass sie nicht sonderlich zögerten wenn es darum ging etwas äußerst kostbares in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Sie wären bestimmt auch nicht sonderlich zimperlich wenn es darum ging eines von Gottes höchsten Geschöpfen in ihre Finger zu bekommen. Das war immerhin mehr als sich jemals einer von ihnen erträumen konnte. Wer weiß vielleicht würden sie ihn sogar auf einem Jahrmarkt ausstellen, damit jeder ihn ausreichend bewundern und seine Flügel anfassen konnte. Allein der Gedanke an tausende von Händen auf seinen Schwingen jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Flügel waren das private Heiligtum eines jeden Engels und sie zu berühren war nur äußerst wenigen Personen gestattet und selbst das kostete immense Überwindung. Immerhin gab man damit einen Teil von sich selbst preis. Der Sitz der Astralkräfte eines Engels, seine Flügel, beinhaltete einen nicht gerade kleinen Teil von dessen Seele und diese legte man nur einem Wesen offen, dem man restlos vertraute. Eine Berührung durch Fremde kam einer Folterung gleich und konnte je nach Verfassung des Engels für ein lebenslanges Trauma sorgen.

Er schüttelte sich ausgiebig um die unangenehmen Gedanken loszuwerden und wollte nach seiner inzwischen hoffentlich getrockneten Kleidung greifen, aber außer einem Hemd war rein gar nichts mehr davon vorhanden. Hastig griff er danach und drückte es fest an sich. Was immer hier auch vorging langsam aber sicher begann es unheimlich zu werden.

„Du solltest besser schnell von hier verschwinden." Er wirbelte herum als die Stimme, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit verfolgte keine zwei Meter hinter ihm aufklang. Vor ihm stand ein Junge, der in Menschenjahren wahrscheinlich nicht viel älter als acht oder neun Jahre alt war und damit quasi etwa dasselbe Alter besaß wie er. Wenigstens äußerlich. Innerlich war er wesentlich älter als sein Gegenüber. Engel alterten nach einem anderen Rhythmus als die Menschen. Man konnte ihrem Äußeren nur selten ihr wahres Alter entnehmen. Und da er sich als Älterer ein klein wenig überlegen fühlte dachte er nicht im Traum daran klein beizugeben. Erst recht nicht, wenn er einem so schlechten Scherz aufgesessen war wie jetzt.

„Hast du meine Kleidung versteckt?" Das Paar dunkelblaue Augen, das ihn bisher nur angefunkelt hatte wurde zu einem Paar dünner Schlitze. Anscheinend sah sein Gegenüber es überhaupt nicht ein ihm zu antworten. Dabei wäre es diesem Menschen sogar gelungen ihm Angst einzujagen, aber nur fast.

„Weißt du ich habe keine Zeit für solche Scherze. Also gib sie mir bitte wieder." Trotzig hob der Junge sein Kinn und sah an ihm vorbei auf das Unterholz, das die Lichtung umschloss dabei fuhr der Wind durch die teilweise zu einem Zopf zusammengebundenen, etwa schulterlangen, braunen Haare woraufhin ein leiser Klang wie von einem versteckten Glöckchen ertönte. Und wenn er genau hinsah dann konnte er sogar die verschiedenfarbigen Bänder erkennen, die man in die Haare seines Gegenübers geflochten hatte. Wer um Himmelswillen mochte dieser Junge nur sein? Und wo kam er so plötzlich her? Er hatte nirgendwo auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf entdeckt, dass sich außer ihm noch jemand dieser Lichtung genähert hatte. Also woher kam er?

„Ich mag dich nicht." Damit machte der braunhaarige Junge auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ ihn mutterseelenallein und splitterfasernackt buchstäblich im Wald stehen. Er war dermaßen perplex, das er im ersten Augenblick gar nicht mehr daran dachte, das er nach wie vor nicht wusste wie er eigentlich wieder aus diesem Wald herauskam, aber das war auch zweitrangig. Ohne Kleidung gab es da ein noch viel größeres Problem und daran war nur dieser plötzlich aufgetauchte Bengel schuld.

Zur Freude seines Ponys ließ er sich sehr wort- und blumenreich über diesen kleinen Giftzwerg aus, der es gewagt hatte ihm seine Kleider zu stehlen und machte sich dann daran lediglich mit einem Hemd begleitet sein Pony in die Richtung zu fuhren in der seiner Meinung nach der Störenfried verschwunden war. Es dauerte etwas, aber dann fand er einen ausgetretenen Waldpfad, der anscheinend zurück zum Hauptweg führte. Seufzend und in Anbetracht seiner inzwischen wund gelaufenen Füße (es reichte ja noch nicht, das man als Engel zu Fuß gehen muss. Nein, dann natürlich auch noch barfuss!) schwang er sich auf den Rücken des Ponys und schwor bei jeder noch so kleinen Bodenwelle demjenigen, der ihm das angetan hatte bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung entweder den Hintern zu versohlen oder einfach nur den Hals umzudrehen. Sein Pony verfiel in einen leichten Trab und bei dem unebenen Waldboden spürte er schon bald, an welchen Körperteilen und -stellen so ein Sattel sonst noch überall scheuern konnte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach beides tun.

Die Sonne senkte sich allmählich über den Horizont, aber immer noch verspürte keiner von ihnen sonderlich große Lust aufzubrechen. Seit Stunden saßen sie in der Schenke und erzählten sich gegenseitig was in ihrem Leben in den letzten Jahren so alles geschehen war. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung waren viel zu viel Zeit vergangen und es würde unter Garantie mindestens noch drei bis vier Tage dauern, bis sie sich zumindest das Wichtigstes erzählt hatten, aber da sein Freund beabsichtigte länger im Dorf zu bleiben als üblich rechnete Shion schon damit, das er dieses Mal wirklich die ganze Geschichte zu hören bekam. Was ihn allerdings nach wie vor ein klein wenig irritierte war die Tatsache, das sich sein Gegenüber nicht die geringsten Sorgen um den Verbleib seines Schülers zu machen schien. Eigentlich hätte dieser bereits vor geraumer Zeit ebenfalls im Dorf auftauchen sollen, aber nach wie vor war weit und breit nicht das Geringste von ihm zu entdecken. Auf seine diesbezüglichen Fragen bekam er immer nur ein der kann schon auf sich selbst aufpassen zur Antwort und seltsamerweise reichte ihm das. Er wusste. das sein Freund niemals einen seiner Schüler zurücklassen würde, wenn dieser nicht in der Lage wäre ihm allein zu folgen und gegebenenfalls auch mit diversen Schwierigkeiten alleine fertig werden wurde. Also lauschte er weiterhin gebannt den Geschichten, die sein Freund ihm erzählte und beantwortet dessen Fragen mit einem nicht mehr verschwinden wollendem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Es war wirklich schon viel zu lange her, dass sie so zusammen gesessen hatten.

„Wie viele Kinder hast du eigentlich inzwischen?" Die Frage war vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang herausgerissen. Immerhin hatten sie gerade das für und wieder einer historischen Begebenheit diskutiert. So das Shion sich erst einmal an seinem verdünnten Wein verschluckte.

„Drei. Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen." Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er dabei stolz klang. Die Drei waren sein ein und alles. Doch bevor er sich noch weiter in die Gedanken an seine Kinder verstricken konnte flog dir Tür zur Schankstube auf und prallte schwungvoll gegen die Wand. Der Krach brachte sämtliche Anwesenden dazu sich umzudrehen und fassungslos in den Türrahmen zu starren in dem ein vielleicht gerade mal neun Jahre alter Junge breit grinsend in die Runde schaute, bevor er zielstrebig eine der hintern Nischen ansteuerte in denen auch Shion und sein Freund saßen. Shion konnte sich ein weiteres Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen als er in das leicht wütende Gesicht des jungen Gastes sah.

„Ich hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass sie außerdem ziemlich lebhaft sind." Er wies auf die kleine Gestalt vor sich, die gerade eifrig damit beschäftigt war auf seinen Schoß zu klettern.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist meine Älteste, Suru. Sie glaubt immer noch ein halber Junge zu sein." Er rückte ein kleines Stückchen hin und her, damit sich das Gewicht seines Kindes besser verteilte.

„Ich würde behaupten, sie hat dich gut im Griff." Sein Freund grinste ihn an und er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet so schnell durchschaut zu werden. Aber sein Freund hatte Recht. Seine älteste Tochter war sein ganz besonderer Liebling. Zwar liebte er alle seine Kinder, aber selbst ein Blinder hätte sehen können, dass er an Suru einen ganz besonderen Narren gefressen hatte. Und das obwohl seine Tochter ein Geheimnis umgab, das er mit nur weinigen Teilen konnte.

„Sehr erfreut dich kennen zulernen junge Dame." Er streckte ihr lächelnd die Hand entgegen und war doch reiflich überrascht, dass sie nicht angenommen wurde. Stattdessen musterten ihn die großen, blauen Kinderaugen scharf als hätte er irgendetwas verbrochen. Ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Verhalten für ein Kind, das man gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte.

„Wegen dir ist Papa also nicht gekommen." Das war eine geradlinige Feststellung auf die er erst mal keine Antwort parat hatte.

„Suru sei nicht so unhöflich er ist ein alter Freund."

„Dass er alt ist sehe ich selber."

„SURU!" Shion schnappte nach Luft angesichts der Unverschämtheit seiner Tochter und war reiflich überrascht von der anderen Seite des Tisches ein unterdrücktes Lachen zu vernehmen.

„Siehst du? Er findet das lustig!" Triumphierend sah seine Tochter Ihn an.

„Suru, wie oft habe Ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst zu Anderen nicht so unhöflich sein?"

„Ungefähr dreitausendzweihundert und sechsundfünfzig Mal!" Kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Das war der Augenblick in dem sein Freund nicht mehr länger an sich halten konnte und laut loslachte. Shion stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus und gab sich geschlagen. Gegen seine Tochter kam er nicht wirklich an. Dafür liebte er sie viel zu sehr. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich so wie Saeko immer wieder sagte. Er verwöhnte sie wohl doch einfach zu viel zu sehr. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie war eben nun mal sein kleiner Sonnenschein.

„Aber wie kommst du eigentlich darauf dass ich alt bin junge Dame?" Die Stimme seines Freundes hatte einen merkwürdigen Klang angenommen und Shion hoffte inständig, das seine Tochter diese leise Warnung verstand und nicht näher auf diese Frage eingehen würde. Aber wie immer belehrte sie ihn eines Besseren. Warum sollte man Schwierigkeiten auch aus dem Weg gehen?

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Sein Freund nickte lächelnd und seine Tochter krabbelte von seinem Schoß über den halben Tisch bis sie sich fast auf der Höhe der Ohren seines Freundes befand. Ihre Stimme war gerade einmal so laut, dass er und sein Freund sie vernehmen konnten und wie sich herausstellte war das auch gut so.

„Papa kennt dich doch schon seit seiner Jungend, oder? Und außerdem wenn du ein Engel bist, dann musst du einfach schon verdammt alt sein." Bei den Worten seiner Tochter wich fast die gesamte Farbe aus Shions Gesicht. Er hatte bis zu letzt gehofft, dass sie nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde um wenn es sich bei seinem alten Freund handelte, aber dieses Kind war einfach nicht hinters Licht zu führen.

„Ich soll ein Engel sein?!" Mit gespielter Heiterkeit versuchte sein Freund das Thema zu wechseln, doch Surus Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur zu deutlich, das sie sich so einfach nicht geschlagen geben würde. Vor allem nicht wenn ihr Gegenüber daran schuld war, das eine ihrer heißgeliebten Trainingsstunden mit ihrem Vater ausgefallen war. Shion musste sich eingestehen das er durch die Ankunft seines Freundes das Versprechen, das er seiner Tochter am Morgen gegeben hatte vollkommen vergessen hatte. Allerdings war er sich nicht ganz so sicher wie die Rache seiner Tochter dieses Mal aussehen würde. Sie hatte diese dumme Angewohnheit einen immer direkt spüren zu lassen, wenn sie glaubte ihr sei ein Unrecht widerfahren.

„Soll ich dir noch ein Geheimnis verraten?" Das Lächeln, das sich plötzlich über die Lippen seiner Tochter legte behagte Shion ganz und gar nicht, aber sein Freund schien immer noch nicht zu begreifen dass er dabei war in eine sorgfältig vorbereitete Falle zu tappen.

„Und welches junge Dame?" Neugierig beugte sich sein Freund ein kleines Stückchen weiter vor und tat damit genau das, was Suru von Anfang an beabsichtigt hatte. Blitzschnell griff sie in das lange, silbrige Haar, das sich nun endlich in ihrer Reichweite befand und zog das Ohr des Fremden so dicht an ihre Lippen, das nur noch er hören konnte, was sie sagte.

„Ihr seit nicht nur irgendein Engel. Ihr seit Rosiel, einer der höchsten unter den Engeln und Gottes ganz besonderer Liebling. Papa hat mir viel über euch erzählt, aber nicht wie einsam ihr wirklich seit." Allein das dieses Kind seinen Namen ohne zu Zögern aussprach ließ die Farbe aus Rosiels Gesicht weichen, aber noch mehr entsetzte es ihn, das sie es ohne geringsten Respekt tat und es dabei auch noch schaffte hinter alle seine so sorgfältig errichteten Mauern zu sehen.

„Und nur, damit ihr es wisst, ich kann euch nicht leiden. Nur wegen euch hat Papa mich vergessen. Das werdet ihr noch bereuen. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen hier habe ich nämlich weder Angst vor euch noch werde ich ehrfürchtig vor euch kriechen." Damit schnellte sie blitzschnell vom Tisch und war flink wie eine Katze an der Tür.

„SURU! Was hast du ihm gesagt?" Shion war die Reaktion seines Freundes nicht entgangen und er befürchtete ernsthaft, dass seine Tochter sich wieder einmal erfolgreich selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Immerhin war Rosiel inzwischen leichenblass und starrte das Kind an als hätte er einen Geist vor sich.

„Nur, das ich ihn nicht leiden kann!" Damit streckte sie ihnen beiden die Zunge raus und Shion schoss in die Höhe.

„SURU! Komm sofort zurück und entschuldige dich!" Doch es war bereits zu spät. Seine Tochter war wie ein Wirbelwind aus der Schankstube verschwunden und so wie er sie kannte würde es ihm wohl kaum gelingen sie vor Sonnenuntergang zu finden. Irgendwie besaß sie die seltsame Fähigkeit sich jedes Mal in Luft aufzulösen wenn ihr Schwierigkeiten drohten.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich vor ihr warnen sollen." Langsam gewann sein Freund seine Fassung wieder und die Farbe kehrte in dessen Gesicht zurück.

„Schon gut. Ich war nur ein klein wenig überrascht. Wie kommt es, dass sie mich so schnell erkannt hat? Sie hat sofort gewusst, das ich ein Engel bin." Entsetzt sah Shion seinen Freund an.

„Hat sie dir das etwa gesagt?" Er bekam ein leichtes Nicken zur Antwort. Seufzend ließ er sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen und war heilfroh darüber dass sein Freund nicht die ganze Wahrheit über seine Tochter kannte. Wenn er wüsste um wen es sich bei seinem kleinen Sonnenschein wirklich handelte würde er sein Kind vermutlich nie wieder sehen. Zum Glück war bereits dafür gesorgt worden, das niemand ihr kleines Geheimnis herausfand. Wenigstens solange sich Engel in ihrem Dorf befanden. Obwohl es Shion sichtlich verletzte seinen alten Freund anlügen zu müssen tat er es dennoch. Für das Schicksal dieses Kindes würde er sogar sein Leben aufgeben.

„Frag mich bitte etwas Leichteres. Sie hat schon seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt die merkwürdige Fähigkeit sofort zu erkennen hinter welcher Maske man sich versteckt und warum. Es ist sehr schwer ihr etwas vorzumachen und ich schätze in deinem Fall wird sie einfach deine Astralkräfte bemerkt haben."

„Sie ist in der Lage Astralkräfte zu spüren?!" Shion biss sich auf die Zunge. Das hatte er eigentlich gar nicht erwähnen wollen, aber nun war es zu spät. Er kam nicht mehr um eine Antwort herum.

„Yeap! Und eines kannst du mir glauben, das macht ihre Erziehung nicht gerade leichter." Shion kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und hoffte nur, das sein Freund mit diesen Antworten zufrieden war.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen." Noch während er das sagte glitt sein Blick hinüber zu der Tür durch die vor wenigen Minuten die einzige Person verschwunden war, die ihn von Anfang an durchschaut hatte. Es war fast so als hätten diesen kleinen blauen Augen direkt auf den Grund seiner Seele gesehen und dort das gefunden, was er vor allem und jedem verschlossen hatte. Eine Einsamkeit, die manchmal so stark war, das er dachte er würde dabei den Verstand verlieren. Wie konnte es sein, das ein so kleines und zerbrechliches Wesen wie dieses Mädchen ihn so schnell durchschaute?

„BLEIB SOFORT STEHEN DU VERFLUCHTER BASTARD!" Die laute Stimme sowie ein darauf folgendes ohrenbetäubendes Poltern ließen ihn und Shion beinahe zeitgleich in die Höhe schießen. Im Gegensatz zu Shion wusste Rosiel bereits welcher Person diese aufgebrachte Stimme gehörte, die gerade dabei war sich in eine herrliche Fluchtriade erging. Was in aller Welt konnte seinen Schüler dazu veranlasst haben sich derart gehen zu lassen?

„Was geht da draußen vor sich?" Shion war urplötzlich an seiner Seite und ebenso wie alle anderen Anwesenden stürmten sie aus der Schankstube sie hinaus ins Freie um den Grund für den plötzlichen Tumult zu erfahren. Auf dem Hof vor dem Gasthof standen sich ein nur mit einem Hemd bekleideter Junge und eine reiflich aufgebrachte Suru gegenüber. Es sah ganz so aus als würden sich diese Beiden im nächsten Augenblick an die Kehle springen.

„Endlich habe ich dich!" Der Triumph des Jungen war deutlich in dessen Stimme zu hören. War es ihm doch endlich gelungen dem Frechdachs sämtliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten abzuschneiden. Jetzt würde er seine Revanche bekommen.

„Was geht hier vor?" Shions Stimme halte über den Platz und auch sein Freund sah nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert darüber aus, dass sein Schüler anscheinend gerade dabei war eine Prügelei mit der Tochter seines wohl ältesten Freundes anzuzetteln.

„Vater halt dich bitte hier raus." Das war fast wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Shion stand kurz davor seiner Tochter einfach den Hals umzudrehen. Sein Freund sah die Sache anscheinend ganz ähnlich und versuchte auf seinen Schüler einzureden. Aber auch er wurde mit einigen scharfen Worten dazu angewiesen sich aus dieser Sache raus zuhalten. Zweifelnd sah er zu seinem Freund hinüber, der zustimmend nickte. Sie waren sich einig das die Beiden Jungspunde ihren Streit erstmal unter sich austragen sollten. Wenn es allerdings zu sehr ausartete würden sie eingreifen. Und das alle beide hinterher eine gehörige Tracht Prügel bekommen würden stand selbstverständlich völlig außer Frage.

„Dieses Mal kommst du nicht so einfach davon." Entschlossen machte der Junge, dessen grüne Augen angriffslustig funkelten einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Ach ja? Und du meinst, du könntest mich fangen?" Surus Augen blitzten ebenfalls gefährlich auf. Ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt wie der eines Raubtiers, das kurz davor stand sich auf seine Beute zu stürzen.

„Bist du dafür denn noch fit genug? Immerhin war es ein weiter Weg bis hierher." Das war das, was das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte. Ohne groß zu überlegen stürzte der Junge nach vorne um sein Gegenüber endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Mit der Gewandtheit einer Wildkatze wich Suru ihm aus und kletterte an dem nächst besten Stallpfosten auf das Dach der Schenke.

„Komm da runter du elender Feigling!" Er konnte fühlen wie ihm der Zorn das Blut in die Wangen trieb, aber er hatte nicht vor diesem kleinen Bastard lediglich mit einem Hemd bekleidet hinterher zu klettern.

„Komm doch rauf, wenn du dich traust!" Spöttisch streckte ihm dieses unverschämte Gör die Zunge raus und er stand kurz davor zu explodieren.

„Ich kriege dich!" Doch das war nur eine leere Drohung. Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht dort hochklettern und das Schlimmste war, das wusste dieser arrogante Kerl ebenfalls.

„Nicht in tausend Jahren! Besser du kehrst dorthin zurück von wo du gekommen bist. Fremde sind hier nicht sonderlich willkommen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der kleine Frechdachs hinter dem Giebel des Daches und ließ eine vollkommen fassungslose Menschenmenge zurück.

Jahre später…

Wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit ertappte er sich immer wieder bei dem Gedanken an jenen Ausflug nach Assia, der für immer in seinem Gedächtnis eingebrannt war. Obwohl sie damals keinen allzu glücklichen Start gehabt hatten waren sie binnen kürzester Zeit die die dicksten Freunde geworden und das obwohl sein Spielkamerad ein Mensch und noch dazu ein Mädchen gewesen war. Auch wenn er das erst relativ spät herausgefunden hatte…

Er dachte gerne an den kleinen Wildfang mit den blauen Augen zurück, der sich vor nichts und niemanden zu fürchten schien und den anscheinend niemand zähmen konnte. Nicht einmal sein Mentor schaffte es diesem unbändigen Wesen so etwas Ähnliches wie Respekt einzuflößen und dabei war er einer der mächtigsten Engel im Himmel. Er hatte sich ebenso wie alle anderen an diesem unbändigen Geist die Zähne ausgebissen.

Es war wirklich schon lange her, das er Assia zum ersten und letzten Mal betreten hatte. Und wie immer in solchen Momenten wenn er an die Welt der Menschen zurückdachte fragte er sich was wohl aus all denjenigen geworden war denen er damals begegnete. Bestimmt waren sie alle inzwischen um etliches gealtert und sein kleiner Wildfang schon längst verheiratet. Obwohl er sich dieses ungestüme Wesen beim besten Willen nicht als junge Frau oder Mutter vorstellen konnte. Es sprach einfach viel zu viel dagegen, dass sie jemals einfach nur noch das Haus und Kinder hüten würde. Vielmehr schien sie dazu geschaffen zu sein die Wälder Assias zu durchstreifen und ihre Welt zu erforschen. Sicherlich würden in diesem Fall etliche gebrochene Herzen zurückbleiben, aber sie war nun einmal dafür geboren worden in Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit zu leben. Er war sich sicher, dass es ganz Assia nicht einem Mann gab, der in der Lage wäre diese Wildkatze zu zähmen. Vielleicht war nur ein Engel dazu in der Lage…

Schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf als dieser Gedanke ihn erneut überfiel. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er an sie dachte ein Bild vor Augen hatte, das sie und ihn als glückliche Familie zeigte. Dabei waren sie beide noch Kinder gewesen und hatten sich seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nie wieder gesehen. Bestimmt ist war schon längst eine alte Frau wenn er das nächste Mal eine Erlaubnis erhalten würde Assia zu besuchen. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr erkennen. Immerhin hatte er sich im Laufe der Jahre zu einem erwachsenen, jungen Mann entwickelt, der sich sicher sein konnte unzählige Blicke auf sich zu ziehen. Gut, in Yetzirah war das nicht unbedingt der Fall, da es von Natur aus keine hässlichen Engel gab, aber in Assia wäre das sicherlich etwas vollkommen anderes. Sein Mentor war das beste Beispiel dafür. Dieser konnte sich selbst in den Himmeln nicht vor Verehrern retten und genoss das sichtlich.

„Bist du bald fertig? Wir kommen noch zu spät!" Die ungeduldige Stimme seines Bruders hallte die Stufen hinauf und schweren Herzens riss er seinen Blick von der Holographie des blauen Planeten, die gerade die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes darstellte, los und schnappte sich beim Hinausgehen seinen Mantel. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf das blau, das ihn so sehr an die Augen erinnerte, die er nicht mehr vergessen konnte. Augen, die so blau waren wie die Ozeane Assias und die bis auf den Grund einer Seele blicken konnten, egal wie gut man auch versuchte diese zu verbergen. Ein Paar Augen, das sich fest in seine Seele eingebrannt hatte und das dem Menschen gehörte, der die zweite Hälfte seiner Seele besaß ohne es zu wissen. Das war etwas, das nur er und sein Mentor wussten. Er hatte es damals nicht sofort erkannt, aber als sie Assia verließen war er sich ganz sicher, die zweite Hälfte seiner Seele gefunden zu haben. Sein Mentor hatte ihn lediglich belächelt wusste er doch, dass Gott niemals eine Seele in zwei Hälften spalten würde. Und dennoch war es seinem Schüler nicht entgangen, das dieser ebenfalls einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zurück auf die Menschen warf, die ihnen zum Abschied zu winkten. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er vollkommen andere Gründe dafür als sein Schüler. Rosiel ließ dort einige alte Freunde zurück, während Remiriel den einzigen Freund verlor, dem er jemals voll und ganz hatte vertrauen können.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und schaltete, das Hologramm ab. Dafür war jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Er würde das alles niemals wieder sehen und heute war sein großer Tag. Es war besser sich auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren als alten Erinnerungen nachzuhängen. Immerhin hatte er die ganzen letzten Jahre damit zugebracht für die Aufnahmeprüfung der Think Tank Akademie zu büffeln und vor wenigen Monaten war ihm das gelungen, wovon andere nur träumen konnten. Er hatte die Prüfung mit Auszeichnung bestanden und heute wäre sein erster Tag an der Akademie. Wäre es für einen Kadetten nicht unschicklich gewesen, dann wäre er die Treppe am Liebsten laut jubelnd hinuntergestürmt. Stattdessen zog er sich noch während des Gehens den Mantel an und begann ihn betont ruhig zu schließen.

„Ehrlich, deine Ruhe möchte ich haben." Er lächelte seinen Bruder leicht an und meinte, dass er ihm gerne etwas davon abgeben würde. Außerdem wunderte er sich nach wie vor, dass sein Bruder wesentlich nervöser war als er selbst. Immerhin war das sein erster Tag an der Akademie und nicht dessen. Trotzdem konnte er es ihm nicht verdenken. Sein Bruder unterrichtete schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit an der Akademie und hatte seine damalige Ausbildung dort als Jahrgangsbester mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer sich vorzustellen wie stolz er darauf war, das sein kleiner Bruder nun in seine Fußstapfen treten würde. Er hoffte nur, dass er diese Hoffnungen nicht enttäuschte, aber er hatte schon immer hart gearbeitet und wenn es nötig war, dann würde er eben noch mehr lernen als bisher. Sein festes Ziel war es so gut zu sein, dass es ihm so schnell wie möglich gelingen würde eine der begehrten Auszeichnungen zu erhalten, die es ihm ermöglichten Assia zu besuchen. Wie auch schon sein Bruder war er von der Welt der Menschen fasziniert. Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen. Er wollte einfach wissen was aus den Menschen geworden war, die er damals kennen gelernt hatte und das wussten weder sein Mentor noch sein Bruder. Dieses kleine Geheimnis hatte er tief in seinem Herzen verschlossen.

Wie erwartet war der erste Tag in der Akademie ein voller Erfolg für ihn. Sämtliche Kurse, die er gewählt hatte wurden ihm gewährt und auch mit den Lehrern hatte er Glück. Zum Großteil waren es Engel, die er durch seinen Bruder bereits kannte oder jene von denen er nur Gutes gehört hatte. Nach wenigen Wochen stellte sich bereits heraus, dass er keine der in ihn gesteckten Erwartungen enttäuschte und sie stellenweise sogar noch übertraf. Es konnte gar nicht besser laufen. Das war auch der Grund warum er sich entschloss einige Zusatzkurse zu belegen. Auch wenn sein Bruder ihm davon abriet, da er ernsthaft befürchtete, das sich der Jüngere übernehmen könnte. Aber wie so oft schoss er die gut gemeinten Ratschläge in den Wind und trug sich in jeden Kurs ein, der ihn interessierte. Allen voran der Kursus, der von Uriel, dem Engel der Erde abgehalten wurde. Doch leider wurde diesem im letzten Augenblick ein anderes Amt zugeteilt und so fiel der Kurs an Saraquel, der zwar als Lehrer auch nicht sonderlich schlecht war, aber leider besaß er die nervtötende Eigenschaft seinen Unterricht staubtrocken zu gestalten. Es würde sicherlich schwer werden in allen Unterrichtsstunden immer zu einhundert Prozent wach zu sein. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Ohne Fleiß kein Preis. Schade war nur, dass es nicht einen einzigen Kurs gab, der von seinem eigentlichen Mentor geleitet wurde. Aber Rosiel hatte als höchster Engel im Himmel derart viel zu tun, das er schon seit geraumer Zeit nur noch selten in der Akademie auftauchte um nach seinen Schützlingen zu sehen. Es war zwar schade, aber daran würde sich nichts ändern lassen. Außerdem war auch er mit seinem momentanen Stundenplan inzwischen derart ausgelastet, das er außerhalb der Akademie kaum noch Zeit für andere Dinge als das Lernen fand. Wenn er nicht in der Schule war, dann verbrachte er den Großteil seiner Freizeit in der Eden-Bibliothek oder in seinem Zimmer mit der Betrachtung des Hologramms des blauen Planeten, das sein Bruder ihm damals nach seinem ersten Ausflug in die Welt der Menschen geschenkt hatte. Und wie immer versank er bei dem Anblick der blauen Kugel in den Erinnerungen an jenes kleine Menschenmädchen, dessen Augen genau dieselbe Farbe besaßen wie die tiefsten Stellen der Ozeane Assias. Alles in Allem könnte er mit sich und seinem Werdegang vollauf zufrieden sein, wenn es da nicht dieses klitzekleine Problem geben würde, das seiner Karriere immer wieder im Wege stand. Sicher, die anderen Schüler brachten ebenfalls gute Leistungen an den Tag, aber keiner von ihnen hätte es jemals mit seinen Noten aufnehmen können. Alle, bis auf eine einzige Person, die er bis Dato noch nicht einmal sonderlich zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Es gab an der Akademie einen einzigen Engel, der ihm immer wieder den Rang ablief und das Schlimmste für ihn war, dass es sich bei diesem Engel ausgerechnet auch noch um eine Frau handeln musste.

Egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte ihr Name tauchte immer wieder direkt neben seinem auf und meistens schaffte sie es sogar noch ein klein wenig besser zu sein als er. Das wurmte ihn unheimlich, doch egal was er auch probierte er schaffte es einfach nicht auf Dauer sie zu übertrumpfen. Als er kurz davor stand vor lauter Frust einfach alle seine Bücher zu zerreißen und in einem der unzähligen Brunnen, die in der Edenbibliothek standen zu versenken machte er eine Entdeckung mit der er niemals gerechnet hatte. Aus einer der hinteren Nischen trat ein weiblicher Engel, den er noch nie gesehen hatte. So schnell es ging verschwand er hinter dem nächstbesten Regal um nicht von ihr entdeckt zu werden. Warum, das wusste er selber nicht. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, das es besser für ihn wäre diesem Engel erst einmal nicht zu begegnen.

Ihre haselnussbraunen Haare hatten sich zum Großteil aus einer ehemals wohl korrekten Kadettenfrisur gelöst und hingen nun wild in ihr Gesicht. Auf ihrem Arm stapelten sich unzählige Bücher und sie hatte sichtliche Mühe damit den Stapel am Rutschen zu hindern. Das war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, das er einen weiblichen Kadetten sah, der freiwillig Bücher trug. Normalerweise nutzten diese immer wieder ihre Mitschüler, die ihren Reizen erlegen waren dazu solche Aufgaben für sie zu übernehmen. Das war auch der Grund warum die meisten männlichen Engel nicht sonderlich gut auf ihre weiblichen Kollegen zu sprechen waren.

Leise fluchend, da ihr Absatz gerade an einem der Teppiche hängen geblieben war balancierte sie den Stapel auf einen kleinen Tisch, der unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht fast zusammenbrach und sah sich die Bescherung an. So wie es aussah war dieser Absatz wohl hinüber. Nachdem sie sich mit einem kurzen Blick versichert hatte, dass sich außer ihr niemand in der Bibliothek befand zog sie immer noch fluchend ihre Stiefel aus und spazierte lediglich auf Strümpfen zur Leihrückgabe.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie der Engel der dort saß reagierte, aber sie brauchte verhältnismäßig lange für den Rückweg. Und eigentlich hätte er die Zeit längst nützen können um die Bibliothek unauffällig zu verlassen, aber irgendwie war seine Neugier geweckt worden und er blieb genau dort wo er war. Nach einer knappen Viertelstunde kam sie wieder zurück und auf ihrem Arm befand sich bereits der nächste Stapel Bücher. Auch wenn dieser etwa nur halb so groß war wie der, den sie zurückgegeben hatte. Verächtlich sah sie ihre Stiefel an, die immer noch neben dem kleinen Tisch standen, bevor sie sich bückte um diese aufzuheben. Als sich ihr Blick wieder hob gelang es ihm für einen kurzen Moment einen Blick in ihre Augen zu erhaschen und das, was er dort sah brachte ihn dazu sich so schnell wie möglich in seine Deckung zurück zu ziehen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er sich bewusst wurde, dass ihre Augen denen, die er so sehr vermisste unheimlich ähnelten. Aber das konnte unmöglich sein! Sie konnte nicht diese Augen besitzen, die ihn seit Jahren verfolgten!

Vorsichtig linste er noch einmal an dem Regal vorbei und bekam gerade noch mit wie sie einen Stapel Bücher auf dem rechten Arm und ihren Stiefeln in der linken Hand die Bibliothek verließ. Selbst für einen Engel besaß sie eine unheimlich gute Figur und irgendetwas an ihrem Gang kam ihm sogar wage bekannt vor. Nur das konnte niemals sein. Es war sicherlich nur Zufall. Und warum sollte es nicht einen Engel geben dessen Augen blau waren wie ein Ozean? Dennoch, seine Neugier war geweckt. Er belagerte den armen Beamten am Schalter der Bibliothek solange bis dieser ihm zumindest eine Liste der bisher von ihr ausgeliehenen Bücher sowie eine Aufstellung der Kurse, die sie besuchte (soweit dieser davon erfahren hatte) gab. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt kehrte er pfeifend in seine Gemächer zurück und machte sich daran die Zettel, die man ihm gegeben hatte zu studieren. Es war erstaunlich sie hatte nach und nach fast alle Bücher ausgeliehen, die sich mit der Welt der Menschen befassten oder die sein Bruder geschrieben hatte. Und sei es nur ein Bericht über Landwirtschaft und Viehzucht. Anscheinend hatte sie fest vor soviel über die Welt der Menschen zu erfahren wie möglich. Die Auswahl ihrer Kurse bestätigte das nur. Alles in allem konnte man davon ausgehen, dass sie von einer Karriere im Außendienst träumte. Das war interessant. Er beschloss noch ein klein wenig mehr über sie herauszufinden, aber da es einem Kadetten nicht erlaubt war auf die Akten seiner Mitschüler zu zugreifen würde er wohl seinen Bruder um diesen kleinen Gefallen bitten müssen.

Leider war dieser nicht sonderlich angetan von dieser Idee und hielt ihm erstmal einen Vortrag darüber was es für Folgen haben könnte, wenn man sich zu sehr mit einem weiblichen Engel beschäftigte. Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig als einen anderen Weg zu finden mehr über sie zu erfahren. Das Einfachste wäre wohl wenn er sich in einen der Kurse einschrieb, die sie ebenfalls besuchte. Und da er dank seiner bisherigen Leistungen die meisten seiner Kurse mit Auszeichnung absolviert hatte konnte es wohl nicht schaden sich von Saraquel noch etwas mehr über das Gefühlswesen der Menschen beibringen zu lassen. Also schrieb er sich zur Überraschung sämtlicher seiner Lehrer und Mitschüler mitten im Jahr für einen neuen Kursus ein. Zwar hatte er anfänglich etwas Schwierigkeiten dem Stoff zu folgen, aber mit einigen ausgefüllten Abendstunden in der Bibliothek war auch dieses Problem bald gelöst.

Das Beste war allerdings, das sie ihn bisher kaum zur Kenntnis genommen hatte und er sie deshalb beinahe so gut wie ungestört studieren konnte. Wie sich herausstellte war sie der weibliche Engel, der ihm immer wieder den Rang als bester seines Jahrgangs ablief und alle waren sich einig, das sie beide den Kampf um die begehrte Trophäe wohl unter sich ausmachen würden. Außerdem konnte er feststellen, das sie ein äußerst umfangreiches Wissen über die Welt der Menschen besaß und das konnte unmöglich allein von den ganzen Büchern herrühren, die sie verschlang wie andere ihren Lieblingsnachtisch. Sein Verdacht schien also nicht allzu unbegründet zu sein und auch ihr Charakter ähnelte sehr verblüffend dem jenes kleinen Mädchens, das er kannte. Ein Beispiel dafür war, dass sie zwar von Verehren nahezu umlagert wurde, aber auf keines der mehr oder weniger eindeutigen Angebote einging. Eher im Gegenteil, sie wies sie alle rigoros zurück (verbal oder handgreiflich je nach dem, was gerade erforderlich war) und schuf sich damit wohl mehr als nur einen Feind, aber das schien sie kaum zu kümmern. Anscheinend war sie die Ansicht, dass man ihr solange sie nur zu den Besten zählte keine Schwierigkeiten machen würde. Doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass manche Engel ein NEIN nicht akzeptierten.

Eines Tages hatte sich ein kleiner Trupp ihrer Mitschüler sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen ihrem arroganten Gehabe (immerhin redete sie mit keinem von ihnen mehr als unbedingt nötig) ein Ende zu setzten. Er überlegte kurz ob er ihr nicht helfen sollte, aber das wäre wohl keine so sonderlich gute Idee. Immerhin war es ihm bisher gelungen sich in dieser Klasse unauffällig zu verhalten. Wenn er jetzt plötzlich Partei für einen weiblichen Engel ergriff wäre es damit wohl aus und vorbei. Vor allem, da noch keiner aus seiner Klasse gemerkt hatte, das er an diesem Engel einen ganz besonderen Narren gefressen hatte. Das Problem war nur, das die Sache sich auch ohne sein Eingreifen in eine handfeste Schlägerei verwandelte. Wobei es ihn allerdings überraschte wie viele Engel plötzlich ihre Partei ergriffen und sie verteidigten. Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass sie so beliebt war und sie anscheinend auch nicht. Sie war vollkommen überrascht und fuhr dann ihre Helfer an sie sollten sich gefälligst aus dieser Sache heraushalten, aber keiner von ihnen dachte daran auf sie zu hören. Das Ende von Lied war, das sich plötzlich der halbe Jahrgang in einer Schlägerei befand, die erst beim lauten Klang der Pausenglocke eingestellt wurde. Wobei es einem mittleren Wunder gleichkam, das keiner ihrer Lehrkräfte Wind von dieser Sache bekam oder eingriff. Er war sich allerdings ganz sicher die Silhouette seines Ausbilders hinter einem der großen Buntglasfenster gesehen zu haben. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Einbildung. Viel schlimmer als die Schlägerei war es für ihn sich hinterher im Unterricht das Lachen zu verkneifen. Immerhin sahen sämtliche seiner Mitschüler aus als wären sie gerade durch einen mittleren Hurrikan begegnet. Aber sie alle behaupteten einstimmig es wäre rein gar nichts gewesen als man sie nach dem Grund für ihre zerlumpten Uniformen fragte. Aber anscheinend reichte ihren Lehrern diese Erklärung und der Unterricht verlief halbwegs normal. Bis auf die kleine Tatsache, das er ohne es zu wollen durch sein Nichteingreifen die Aufmerksamkeit seines Zielobjekts auf sich gezogen hatte. Sie funkelte ihn derart vernichtend an, dass er schon fast zu der festen Überzeugung gelangte, dass sie ihm im nächsten Moment den Hals umdrehen würde. Allerdings war er sich nun ganz sicher, das es sich bei ihr um jenes Mädchen handelte mit dem er damals seine wohl glücklichste Zeit in der Welt der Menschen verbrachte hatte. Ihr gesamtes Verhalten während dieser kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit (was später zu einem geflügelten Wort unter den Kadetten wurde) hatte sie verraten.

Er beobachte sie auch weiterhin. Doch wesentlich vorsichtiger als vorher. Wenn sie erst einmal herausfand dass er ein solches Interesse an ihr hatte, dann würde sie ihm unter Garantie wohl erstmal einige Knochen brechen bevor sie ihm Fragen stellte. Es war erstaunlich wie sehr sich dieses Mädchen von all den anderen Engeln, die er kannte unterschied. In ihrer Freizeit tat sie nichts lieber als auf einer der unzähligen Plattformen Yetzirahs den Zug der Wolkenwale zu beobachten und den Wind durch ihre offenen Haare fahren zu lassen. Und mehr als nur einmal entfaltete sie kurz darauf ihre schneeweißen Schwingen und schwang sich hinauf in das Blau des Himmels. Dabei sah sie so dermaßen glücklich aus als hätte sich einer ihrer größten Träume erfüllt. Sie verbrachte Stunden damit durch die Zinnen von Yetzirah zu fliegen und jeden noch so kleinen Winkel davon zu erkunden. Ihm war bisher noch nie ein Engel begegnet, der so sehr auf das Fliegen versessen war wie sie. Nach einiger Zeit fiel ihm allerdings auf das sich der klare Blick ihrer Augen immer wieder verdunkelte. Fast so als würde sie etwas schrecklich vermissen. Das war auch die Zeit in der sie immer häufiger dem Unterricht fernblieb und niemand sie finden konnte. Erst als er sie eines Tages dabei beobachtete wie sie in einem der unzähligen Gänge zu den Unterrichtsräumen eine halbvertrocknete Pflanze fand begann er den Grund dafür zu verstehen. Sie beugte sich herunter und hob sie so vorsichtig wie möglich auf. Das war bei Weitem nichts besonderes, aber dass ihre Augen sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten überraschte ihn. Es schien fast so als sei etwas in ihr schon seit langer Zeit zerbrochen nur, dass bisher noch niemand bemerkt hatte. Sie sackte in sich zusammen und drückte die kleine Pflanze an sich als wäre sie der letzte Halt, den sie noch hätte.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte ich schaffe das." Ihre Stimme klang anders als sonst. Einsam und verlassen. Er hatte noch nie gemerkt, dass sie so sehr an sich selbst zweifelte. Bisher hatte er immer geglaubt, dass sie genau wusste was sie tat und wollte. Aber jetzt war er sich da gar nicht mal mehr so sicher.

„Sieht ganz so aus als würden wir beide nicht hierher gehören." Sie hielt die Pflanze ein klein wenig von sich weg und lächelte sie an.

„Aber noch sind wir beide nur ein klein wenig verwelkt. Etwas Wasser und ein bisschen Pflege dürften reichen um wieder zu unserem alten Selbst zurück zu finden. Meinst du nicht?" Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung ob sie sich eine Antwort von dieser Pflanze erhoffte, aber sie schien zu frieden zu sein. Ihr Blick war wieder so entschlossen wie eh und je. Und einige Zeit später bewies sie ihnen allen, dass weibliche Engel durchaus in allen Bereichen ihren männlichen Kollegen das Wasser reichen konnten als sie die ihnen gestellte Aufgabe mit Bravour löste. Saraquel hatte ihnen aufgetragen etwas von dem, was sie bewegte so zu beschreiben, dass ein Anderer es nachvollziehen und am Besten auch noch begreifen konnte. Hatte seine Arbeit schon die gesamte Klasse verblüfft, dann tat die seiner ärgsten Konkurrentin es mit dem gesamten Jahrgang.

Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden zu singen. Etwas, das allein schon für genügend Furore sorgte, da dieses Mal auch Uriel, der beste Sänger unter den Engeln anwesend sein würde. Das war auch der Grund dass er sich dazu hinreißen ließ mit ihr eine kleine Wette abzuschließen. Sollte es ihr gelingen den Engel der Erde dazu zu bringen ihr zu applaudieren, dann würde er ihr für die nächste Zeit alle unangenehmen Arbeiten abnehmen. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte lief der Deal selbstverständlich andersherum. Zu seiner Überraschung ging sie ohne zu Zögern darauf ein und meinte, das er noch sein blaues Wunder erleben würde. Anscheinend war sie immer noch sauer auf ihn wegen dieser Schlägerei aus der er sich elegant herausgehalten hatte. Aber er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass er so dermaßen hoch verlieren würde.

Sie schaffte es mit ihrem Gesang die Welt der Menschen so nah an ihre Herzen zu bringen wie niemand jemals zu vor. Ihre Stimme brachte die Wälder in denen er bereits umher gestriffen war wieder in greifbare Nähe und sie erzählte von einer Sehnsucht in ihrem Herzen, das sich mehr als alle andere danach sehnte an diesen Ort zurück zukehren. Ebenso erzählte sie von der Liebe einer Familie, deren Wärme mehr war als sich jemals ein Engel vorstellen konnte. Und als ihre Stimme schließlich den Untergang der Sonne beschrieb, die die Welt in ihr goldenes Licht tauchte war ihm als könnte er es beinahe sehen und fühlen. Wie die helle Scheibe hinter dem Horizont versank. Irgendetwas in ihrem Gesang sorgte dafür dass er fast glaubte den Wind spüren zu können, der über die Gräser Assias striff. Als ihr Lied langsam verstummte starrten sie alle vollkommen fassungslos an bis urplötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus losbrach dem sich keiner entziehen konnte. Ohne jede Ausnahme waren sie in wildes Jubelgeschrei ausgebrochen und selbst Uriel konnte seine Begeisterung nur schwer verbergen. Er und der inorganische Engel Alexiel, die sich zu ihm gesellt hatte applaudierten ebenso wie alle anderen. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, dass er seine Wette verloren hatte. Aber er war noch nie so froh darüber gewesen wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatte bewiesen das es durchaus weibliche Engel gab deren Stimme es ohne Probleme mit den Engelschören aufzunehmen konnte. Und wie sich herausstellte war er nicht der Einzige der so dachte. Er konnte beobachten wie Uriel sie kurz zur Seite zog um einige Worte mit ihr zu wechseln. Danach strahlte sie nur noch mehr. Anscheinend hatte sie überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet einen solch großen Erfolg zu haben. Lächelnd sah er zu wie sie sich von dem Rest ihrer Klasse zu einer kleinen Party überreden ließ und verschwand dann unauffällig in einem der Gänge. Er würde später noch genügend Zeit haben sich zu seinen Klassenkameraden zu gesellen. Jetzt wollte er erstmal seinen Mentor finden um diesem von seiner Entdeckung erzählen.

Nach dem er ohne sichtlichen Erfolg an dessen Türe geklopft hatte machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihm und fand ihn schließlich auf einer der äußeren Plattformen von denen man den Garten sehen konnte in denen bis vor kurzem noch ihr Jahrgang versammelt gewesen war. Er hatte es also ebenfalls gehört. Denn jetzt gab es nicht mehr den geringsten Zweifel daran wer sie war.

„Rosiel-sama!" Völlig außer Atem salutierte er vor seinem alten Lehrmeister und war überrascht dass dieser ihn erst gar nicht zu bemerkte. Anscheinend war sein Mentor mit seinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders.

„Oh Remiriel. Feierst du nicht mit den Anderen?" Gedankenverloren fuhr Rosiel kurz durch seine langen Haare und musterte seinen Schüler eindringlich. Hatte er etwas gemerkt?

„Noch nicht. Ich wollte euch erst etwas fragen." Mit einem kleinen Wink wies Rosiel ihn an sich neben ihn zu stellen.

„Habt ihr den weiblichen Kadetten gesehen, der vorhin gesungen hat?" Remiriel beugte sich leicht über die Brüstung und deutet hinunter in den Garten.

„Sie hat es geschafft, dass wir alle ihr applaudiert haben. Selbst Uriel und eure Schwester waren dort und haben ihre Leistung anerkannt."

„Willst du auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus?"

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte euch lediglich fragen ob ihr es ebenfalls bemerkt habt." Dabei wendete er seinen Blick und sah seinen Mentor fest an.

„Was soll ich bemerkt haben?" Am Liebsten wäre er der Frage seines Musterschülers ausgewichen, aber er konnte es nicht. Wenn er ihm jetzt nicht zuhörte, dann würde dieser ihm immer wieder mit dieser Frage belästigen und damit vielleicht hinter sein kleines Geheimnis kommen.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass sie jenem Mädchen das wir einst in Assia getroffen haben unheimlich ähnlich ist?"

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee?" Rosiel lehnte sich lässig gegen die Brüstung um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken das er sich bei etwas ertappt fühlte.

„Habt ihr jemals in ihre Augen gesehen? Es sind genau dieselben Augen wie damals. Sie sind immer noch so blau wie die Ozeane Assias." Man konnte deutlich merken wie die Stimme seines Schülers bei diesen Worten immer weicher wurde.

„Ach, du meinst dieses Mädchen, das angeblich die zweite Hälfte deiner Seele sein sollte. Ich dachte immer du wärest langsam zu alt für so etwas."

„Rosiel-sama meint ihr wirklich ich hätte das jemals vergessen? Die Zeit, die wir damals in Assia verbrachten… noch nie habe ich mich so dermaßen frei gefühlt." Rosiel wich seinem Blick aus und versuchte in dem Menschengewirr unter ihnen eine ganz bestimmte Gestalt auszumachen. Auch ihn hatte diese Reise damals nicht unberührt gelassen, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Schüler konnte er es sich nicht leisten darüber zu sprechen was ihn seit dem bewegte. Er musste seine Gefühle tief in seinem Inneren verschließen oder es wäre sein Untergang.

„Mag sein, aber wie kommst du darauf, das dieser Engel und jenes Mädchen ein und dieselbe Person sein könnten?" Das war ein lausiger Versuch das Thema zu wechseln, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig wenn er nicht enttarnt werden wollte?

„Dann wisst ihr also wen ich meine!" Remiriel strahlte ihn überglücklich an und Rosiel biss sich im Geiste auf die Zunge. Es wäre besser gewesen weiterhin so zu tun als wüsste er nicht von welchem Engel sein Schüler mit solcher Begeisterung sprach, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Zum Glück wusste Remiriel nichts davon dass er jenen Engel seit seiner Ankunft in Yetzirah überwachen ließ. Es gab fast nichts, was er nicht über sie wusste und dennoch war er ihr noch nicht ein einziges Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnet und das war auch gut so. Er war sich nicht sicher, dass er seine wahren Gefühle immer noch verbergen könnte, wenn er auch nur noch ein einziges Mal in diese blaue Augen sah. Wahrscheinlich würde er einfach in ihnen ertrinken und deren Besitzer nie wieder loslassen können. Doch das war etwas, dass er niemanden, aber auch wirklich niemanden anvertrauen konnte.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie es ist." Das Gesicht seines Schülers spiegelte eine derartige Begeisterung wieder, das es schon fast unheimlich war. Aber so war es schon immer gewesen wenn Remiriel sich auf etwas stürzte dann mit Leib und Seele.

„Und wenn du dich irrst? Immerhin war dieses Mädchen damals ein Mensch. Wieso sollte sie plötzlich ein Engel sein?"

„Lasst das ruhig meine Sorge sein. Ich werde es mit Sicherheit noch herausfinden. Und wenn ich mich irren sollte…" Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment bevor er seinen Mentor wieder ansah.

„Tja, dann habt ihr wohl recht gehabt." Es war bewundernswert wie einfach sein Schüler die ganze Sache sah. Er wünschte sich, dass er das ebenfalls konnte. Aber er wusste es besser. Niemals würde es für ihn so einfach sein wie für seinen Schüler.

„Aber egal ob ich mich irre oder nicht. Ihr solltet sie unbedingt kennen lernen. Sie vertritt ein paar erstaunliche Ansichten." Rosiels Herzschlag setzte für einen kleinen Moment aus als er daran dachte, was ein Wiedersehen mit jenem unverschämten Menschenkind bedeuten könnte, dass es gewagt hatte ihn als alt zu bezeichnen. Aber das war unmöglich. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, das jemals wieder jemand hinter seine Mauern sah. Er wendete seinen Blick erneut hinunter zum Garten und stellte fest, dass sich die Menschenmenge bereits aufgelöst hatte und wie immer hatte keiner von ihnen sein Fehlen bemerkt. Außerdem hat sich erneut niemand die Mühe gemacht ihn zu suchen. Seinem Schüler verzieh er diesen Fehler. War es doch ein großer Tag für dessen Klasse gewesen, aber all den anderen Engel die sich dort versammelt hatten würde er niemals verzeihen. Keiner von ihnen hatte es für nötig gehalten ihn zu diesem Ereignis einzuladen. Aber eines Tages würde er den Spieß einfach umdrehen, dann würden sie es sein, die vergeblich auf eine Einladung von ihm hofften.

„Rosiel-sama? An was denkt ihr gerade?" Sein Schüler sah ihn besorgt an. Mit einem leichten Räuspern riss er sich von seinen bisherigen Gedanken los und wandte seinen Blick von dem Garten ab und sah hinauf in den Zug der Wolken. Wie lange war es schon her das er zum letzten Mal einfach nur so zum Spaß geflogen war?

„Es ist nichts. Nur ein paar alter Erinnerungen." Remiriel wusste nur zu gut dass es in solchen Momenten besser war seinen Mentor nicht weiter nach den Gründen dafür zu fragen. Es kam nicht selten vor, das sich Rosiel so mir nichts dir nichts in sich selbst zurück zog und keinen mehr an sich heranließ. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, das einzig und allein jener Ausflug nach Assia dafür gesorgt hatte, das er eine andere Seite seines Mentors kennen gelernt hatte. Eine Seite, die frei und unabhängig war und so oft wie es nur eben ging lachte. Hier in den Himmeln versteckte Rosiel sich immer hinter einer undurchdringlichen Maske und selbst ihm gelang es nicht immer dahinter zu schauen. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte es Rosiel es geschafft seine wahren Gefühle beinahe perfekt zu verbergen. Was auch immer der Grund dafür gewesen sein mochte er hoffte das sein Mentor irgendwann wieder zu jenem Selbst zurück finden würde das in Assia so glücklich gewesen war.

„Meinst du nicht es wird allmählich Zeit für dich feiern? Es sieht ganz so aus als wäre deine Klasse schon fleißig dabei." Damit wies Rosiel erneut hinunter in den Garten wo sich bereits wieder eine beachtliche Menge an jungen Engeln versammelt hatte die ausgiebig lachten und tanzten. Es sah ganz so als würde diese Fete im Freien stattfinden.

„Sieht ganz so aus." Grinsend löste sich Remiriel von der Brüstung und machte sich daran die Plattform zu verlassen. Jetzt wäre er wieder allein. Sein Schüler würde ihn ebenso wie alle anderen verlassen und nicht einen einzigen Blick zurückwerfen. Das war wohl sein Schicksal. Alle verließen ihn eines Tages…

„Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?" Erschrocken zuckte Rosiel aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah vollkommen perplex auf die Hand, die ihm angeboten wurde.

„Es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit für euch sie kennen zu lernen." Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Dieser Tag gehört einzig und allein euch." Er wusste, dass er log. In seinem Herzen wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als diese Hand einfach zu ergreifen und sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, aber das wäre ein nicht wieder gutzumachender Fehler. Bevor sein Schüler noch einen weiteren Versuch starten konnte ihn zu überreden ging er an ihm vorbei und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Nun geh schon und genieß euren Triumph. Du kannst mich später wissen lassen wer von uns beiden recht hatte."

„Wie ihr wünscht Rosiel-sama." Noch ehe er sich versah schoss sein Schüler an ihm vorbei auf die Brüstung zu und wandte sich schließlich doch noch einmal um.

„Aber ihr solltet wirklich mehr unter Leute gehen." Mit diesen Worten schoss er hinab in die Tiefe und wurde unter dem Johlen der Menge begrüßt als er zwischen ihnen landete. Seine Schwingen leuchten in der Nacht wie zwei Lichter der Hoffnung, doch Rosiel wusste bereits das es für ihn keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Es war nur noch eine Frage Zeit bis sein Leben nur noch aus Einsamkeit bestehen würde. Und noch während er die ausgelassene Feier der Kadetten beobachtete wünschte er sich, dass er wenigstens zu seinem Schüler hätte ehrlich sein können. Aber wie hätte er ihm erklären sollen, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der glaubte die zweite Hälfte seines Ichs gefunden zu haben?

Nachdenklich beobachtete er den rotbraunen Haarschopf, der deutlich aus der Menge hervorstach. Remiriel was würdest du wohl tun, wenn du wüsstest, dass dein alter Lehrmeister ein genauso großer Idiot ist wie sein Schüler und sich ebenfalls nicht an seine Lehren hält? Was, wenn du wüsstest, dass dieser Narr sein Herz ebenfalls an ein Mädchen mit Augen so blau wie das Meer verloren hat? Er stellte diese stummen Fragen dem Wind und wie immer bekam er keine Antwort darauf.

Als sich die Menge für einen kurzen Moment teilte wurde eine Gestalt sichtbar, die er in den letzten Wochen und Monaten immer nur auf Fotos und Videobändern gesehen hatte. Der Anblick ihres lachenden Gesichtes ließ ihn noch ein klein wenig länger auf der Plattform verweilen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Schüler war er sich ganz sicher, das es sich bei ihr um jenes Mädchen handelte, das ihm damals in Assia so respektlos begegnet war.

Suru, die Tochter seines besten Freundes und die zweite Hälfte der Seele seines Schülers. Er hatte kein Recht darauf die Beiden voneinander fernzuhalten. Auch wenn es für sie wahrscheinlich besser wäre. Aber sein Herz konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden diese beiden Seelen noch länger voneinander zu trennen. Es war schon damals mehr als deutlich gewesen, das diese Beiden anscheinend füreinander bestimmt waren. Auch wenn sie sich dauernd stritten und meistens auch prügelten. Aber das war für Kinder in diesem Alter eher typisch und wenn man so unterschiedlich aufgewachsen war wie diese Beiden, dann war das auch kein Wunder. Er fragte sich allerdings nach wie vor warum er damals nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie ein Engel war. Und vor allem wie hatte sie es geschafft ohne Aufsehen in die Himmel zu gelangen?

Erst als er zu frieren begann merkte er wie lange er schon vollkommen ungeschützt an der Brüstung der Plattform lehnte und das fröhliche Treiben in dem Garten beobachtete. Schweren Herzens riss er sich davon los und beschloss alle Gefühle, die seit ihrer Begegnung in ihm erwacht waren für immer in seinem Herzen zu verschließen. Sie mochte vielleicht die zweite Hälfte von Remiriels Seele in sich tragen, doch es war unmöglich, das sie jemals erkennen würde, dass sie auch einen Teil des organischen Engels in sich trug. Er hatte es damals erst nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber anscheinend hatte Gott wirklich Seelen geschaffen, die er später teilte. Dieses Mädchen besaß die zweite Hälfte seiner Seele und sie würde es niemals merken, da ihre Seele bereits einem anderen Engel gehörte. Bevor er die Brüstung verließ warf er noch einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zurück auf den Feuerschein, der den Garten erhellte.

Er schwor sich falls Remiriel eines Tages nicht mehr sein würde alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun um dieses Wesen, das ihre Seelen in sich trug zu beschützen. Niemand außer ihnen sollte das Recht haben sich in ihr Leben einzumischen. Er hoffte nur, dass er lange genug bei Verstand bleiben würde um diesen Schwur zu erfüllen.

Was er nicht bemerkte war, das ihm ein nachdenklicher Blick aus einem Paar blauer Augen folgte.

04-06-01

_Next: Part 27 – Trapped_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Oh man, dieses Mal habe ich wirklich ewig für die Fortsetzung gebraucht! Bitte verzeiht mir! Dafür gibt es dieses Mal auch direkt zwei Kapitel auf einmal. . Muss nur noch die Endkorrektur machen, aber ich schätze morgen geht Part 27 ebenfalls online. Hoffentlich gefallen sie euch auch.

Sagt mal gibt es eigentlich wirklich keinerlei Fanart zu Love of an angel? Bisher hat sich noch niemand bei mir gemeldet… leicht enttäuscht sei

Dabei hatte ich so gehofft ganz so alleine zu sein was das Zeichnen angeht. Wer möchte kann sich die bisherigen Bilder unter:

ansehen. Und wenn ihr Fanart habt immer her damit! Ich freue mich bestimmt!

Außerdem würde es mich wirklich interessieren wie ihr die einzelnen Charaktere so seht und was euere bisherigen Lieblingsszenen sind.

Dieses Kapitel hat mich übrigens einiges an Überwindung gekostet, da ich eigentlich nie vorhatte ein Kapitel über Remiriel zu schreiben. Aber im Nachhinein war es dann doch schwierig sich auf eine gewisse Seitenanzahl einzuschränken. .

Zu verdanken ist das ganze Sandi-chan, die ein treuer Leser ist und ein ebenso großer Remiriel-Fan. Das war ihr Geburtstagswunsch letztes Jahr und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es mit der Umsetzung so dermaßen lange gedauert hat. (Um zu zeigen wie lange, sie hatte im Dezember (!) Geburtstag) Ich hoffe wirklich dir hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Das gewünschte Bild folgt noch! Bring es dir im November mit .

Für alle, die sich über die plötzliche Anwendung der neuen Rechtschreibung wundern. Habe seit Anfang des Jahres einen neuen Computer (der Alte ist in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingegangen und mit ihm erstmal alle bisherigen FF Fortsetzungen, die aber alle in den letzten Monaten gerettet worden sind und inzwischen wieder auf ihrem aktuellen Stand sind) und das neue WORD Programm kann halt die neue Reform und markiert fröhlich immer alles was vorher einmal richtig war und jetzt falsch ist. Und da ich viel Rot im Text nicht sonderlich leiden kann habe ich mich einfach in mein Schicksal ergeben und lasse dem Ding seinen Willen. Obwohl manche Sachen einfach nur noch strange aussehen.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen des nächsten Kapitels!


	28. Part 27

03-12-07

_Love of an angel_

         Part 27

_Trapped _

Es gibt Dinge, die sind dämlich und wieder andere sind schlicht und ergreifend einfach nur noch dumm. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel einfach mal die momentane Situation. Ich hatte einer fremden Seele gestattet meinen Körper zu nutzen ohne auch nur den geringsten Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu verschwenden. Danach hatte ich Catan dann so ziemlich alles über meine Vergangenheit erzählt und ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, das Rosiel niemals etwas davon erfahren dürfte (es sei denn dieser fand es selbst heraus. Was hoffentlich niemals geschah), dann fand ich heraus, wie lange ich und Rosiel uns eigentlich schon kannten und das wir einen Traum miteinander teilten in dem wir uns schon vor einiger Zeit (lange bevor Catan ihn aus den Tiefen der Erde befreite) begegnet waren ohne, das wir den Anderen erkannt hätten. Diese Erkenntnis hatte dann allerdings auch ein paar äußerst angenehme Folgen nach sich gezogen…

Wie dem auch sei. Zurück zum Eigentlichen. Letztendlich bin ich reiflich unbekleidet neben einem auch nicht besser angezogenen Zaphikel aufgewacht, während Anaels Seele in der Erlösung verschwand. Und anstatt wie jeder andere normal denkender Mensch mir endlich mal ernsthafte Sorgen um den Zustand meines Körpers zu machen (der bewegte sich nämlich nicht beziehungsweise nicht mehr sonderlich viel) hatte ich mich einfach noch ein bißchen näher an Zaphikel gekuschelt um die Wärme seines Körpers noch ein wenig länger zu spüren und den Duft seiner Haut einatmen zu können. Irgendwie bin ich dabei wohl eingenickt, denn sonst würde ich mich wohl kaum hier befinden. Mitten auf einer Waldlichtung mit sternenübersähtem Himmel und weit und breit keine Menschenseele in Sicht. Nicht, das ich etwas dagegen hätte endlich einmal nicht in irgendeiner lebensgefährlichen Situation zu stecken, aber es ist doch merkwürdig, daß das ausgerechnet jetzt passiert. Immerhin liegt mein Körper gerade wer weiß wo rum und kann jederzeit von wem auch immer gefunden werden während ich hier fest hänge.

Na ja, vielleicht sollte ich es anders formulieren. Ich wachte schlicht und ergreifend nicht mehr auf! Da konnte ich noch so sehr befürchten in Schwierigkeiten oder sonstigen Unannehmlichkeiten zu stecken. Es tat sich rein gar nichts. Also gab ich letztendlich den Versuch auf meinen Körper zu wecken (der wollte anscheinend wirklich nicht wach werden) und streckte mich auf dem von weichem Moos durchsetzten Gras aus. Eine kleine Verschnaufpause war vielleicht gar nicht mal so übel. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sie nicht allzu lange dauert. Denn sollte mich Rosiel meinen Körper in der momentanen Situation vorfinden, dann Gnade mir Gott. Bisher habe ich mich ja immer noch irgendwie arrangieren können, aber das ich mit Zaphikel geschlafen habe (offensichtlich, alle Fakten gegen mich, Erklärung absolut unglaubwürdig etc. etc. etc.) wird es dieses Mal wahrscheinlich anders aussehen. Da ist es vollkommen egal, dass er mich liebt. Gerade das wird es wohl eher schlimmer machen. (Nicht gerade sonderlich beruhigend.)

Verdammt noch mal! Warum musste ich denn auch unbedingt meinen Gefühlen nachgeben? Wäre ich an jenem Abend einfach nicht zu ihm gegangen, dann wäre so vieles anders gelaufen. Aber ich musste ja unbedingt auf mein Herz hören. Es war doch klar, dass das wieder mal nichts als Schwierigkeiten bringt. Andererseits bin ich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr richtig verliebt gewesen. Nicht seitdem ich Remiriel verloren hatte. Mein Herz hätte diese Wunde nicht kein zweites Mal verkraftet und jetzt, wo ich gerade dabei war mich von meiner Vergangenheit zu erholen (was gar nicht mal so einfach war, da ich zwischendurch alles, was damals vorgefallen war vergessen hatte) musste ausgerechnet ein solch eingebildeter und arroganter Engel wie Rosiel in mein Leben treten, der mir nach und nach auch noch mein Herz stahl. Wäre nicht meine Vergangenheit, dann würde ich mir wahrscheinlich auch nur halb so viele Sorgen machen. Aber so? Das wir beide unseren Gefühlen nachgegeben hatten würde uns mit Sicherheit nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Wären meine Kräfte nicht gewesen, dann hätte Sevie uns schon längst in der Hand. Auf der richtigen Spur ist er jedenfalls, aber zum Glück hat er uns bisher nichts nachweisen können. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es auch weiterhin so bleibt und er nicht doch noch herausfindet was für eine Beziehung Rosiel und ich inzwischen haben. (Sofern man in diesem Fall überhaupt von einer Beziehung reden kann.) In diesem Punkt sind wir beide viel zu leicht erpressbar. Obwohl ich Rosiel wahrscheinlich opfern würde um die Welt der Menschen zu retten…

Die Frage ist nur was wird er mit mir anstellen, wenn er mich in den Armen von Zaphikel findet? Ich habe keinerlei Ahnung, wie viel ich ihm wirklich bedeute. Sicher, seine Gefühle für mich sind offensichtlich (ein Engel wie Rosiel würde sich niemals zu einer Sünde herablassen, wenn dem nicht so wäre), aber vertraut er mir auch? Obwohl wir schon so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht haben kennen wir den Anderen eigentlich kaum. Wir beide haben unsere Geheimnisse voreinander, die außer uns niemand zu kennen scheint und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis eines dieser Geheimnisse anfängt uns zu zerstören. Wie zum Beispiel diese Sache mit Zaphikel. Immerhin habe ich Rosiel nie davon erzählt, das ich die Seele eines anderen Engels in mich aufgenommen habe, damit diese ihren ehemaligen Geliebten noch ein letztes Mal wieder sehen konnte. Dabei hätte ich mir allerdings auch nicht träumen lassen, dass sie tatsächlich mit Zaphikel schläft. (Aber dran denken hätte ich zumindest können! Ich bin ja so ein Idiot, das mir so etwas immer erst aufgeht, wenn es schon viel zu spät ist.)

Frustriert drehte ich mich auf die Seite. Warum habe ich Dämmel mir nicht schon wesentlich früher Sorgen um diesen Punkt gemacht? Bin ich wirklich so naiv gewesen zu glauben, das Rosiel nicht dahinter kommen wird? Oh ja! Genauso naiv bin ich! Und so selten dämlich kann ja schließlich auch nur ich sein! Wie kann ich denn bitte schön auch erwarten, das Rosiel und Catan in Yetzirah bleiben und ich meinen Plan ohne nennenswerte Störung durchführen kann. Hätte mir nicht von Anfang klar sein müssen, dass so etwas vorn und hinten nicht funktioniert?

Nein! Natürlich nicht. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung gewesen das Rosiel meine Flucht bemerkt, sich aufregt und dann Yetzirah nach mir durchsucht. Was eine wunderbare Ablenkung sämtlicher Engel bedeutet hätte. Aber nein! Nichts dergleichen hat er gemacht. Der Mann (OK, Engel) muss plötzlich intelligent sein und eins und eins zusammenzählen. Sprich: er wusste das ich Zaphikel helfen wollte und das dieser sich im Himmelskorridor befand. Und anstatt nun (wie von mir geplant) wutschnaubend durch Yetzirah zu toben und die anderen Engel auf Trab zu halten machte er sich ruhig und gelassen auf den Weg zum Korridor, da er sich ziemlich sicher war mich genau dort zu finden. Leider war seine Suche dann auch noch von Erfolg gekrönt als ich während Anael meinen Körper übernommen hatte 'ausversehen' in seinen Traum geglitten war. Wenn er aufwacht wird es bestimmt nicht allzu lange dauern bis er auch den Rest von mir findet. Tja, und ausgerechnet in einem solchen Moment wo wirklich alles andere besser wäre muß ich tief und fest in Zaphikels Armen einschlafen. Ich muss wirklich einen Hang zum Masochismus haben.

„Gestorben mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht in den Armen eines gutaussehenden Priesters als ihr Freund hereinplatzte..."

So oder so ähnlich dürfte dann wohl die Inschrift auf meinem Grabstein aussehen. Das heißt nur, wenn von mir noch soviel übrig bleibt, dass sich ein solcher lohnt. Ansonsten heißt es wohl:

„Von den Feuern der Leidenschaft in die Hitze der Rache gerissen kehrte sie zurück zum Ursprung allen seins. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub."

Oh man, wenn ich mir das so recht überlege ist es wahrscheinlich besser wenn ich mich gar nicht mehr von hier wegbewege. Ich sollte vielleicht einfach weiterschlafen und hoffen, dass alles schnell vorüber ist. Damit würde sich zumindest vermeiden lassen, dass ich mich mit einem äußerst aufgebrachten Rosiel auseinandersetzen muss. Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich die beste Lösung. Einfach solange hier bleiben bis sich der gröbste Sturm gelegt hat. Es ist schließlich auch um Etliches gemütlicher auf dem bemoosten Waldboden zu liegen anstatt auf dem harten Flur des Himmelskorridors. Machen wir eben das Beste draus und erholen uns ein wenig.

Tut mir leid, aber das wird leider nicht gehen. Die sanfte, ruhige Stimme drang wie ein Wispern durch das Laub der Baumkronen zu mir bevor sich die Lichtung mit einem Mal gleichmäßig erhellte. Grinsend drehte ich mich um.

"Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann ich dich wiedersehe." Die lichtumflorte Gestalt sah mich lächelnd an und schwebte dann etwas näher an mich heran. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und sah in das von Licht durchtränkte Gesicht.

"Adam Kadmon. Nein, Serafita." In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein klein wenig Überraschung wieder, da ich seinen Namen kannte obwohl er ihn mir nie genannt hatte. Doch ich bin nach unserer ersten Begegnung in Yetzirah nicht ganz untätig gewesen. Zwar hatte ich weder Rosiel noch Catan nach dem Wesen gefragt, das mich in Yetzirah beschützt hatte aber durch Setsunas und Kiras Erzählungen was Adam Kadmon anging konnte ich mir ziemlich sicher sein, das die Beiden demselben Wesen wie ich begegnet waren. Ein bisschen Wühlerei in den Computern und der Eden-Bibliothek hatten dann auch noch die allerletzten Zweifel beseitigt. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass es wirklich echt erschreckend ist, wenn man als Engel beziehungsweise Halbengel die Existenz des höchsten Wesens direkt nach Gott einfach so vergessen hat. Ich hoffe nur er weiß davon nichts. (Man, das ist so was von peinlich gewesen.)

Du bist erwacht. Für einen kleinen Moment glaubte ich so etwas wie Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen, aber das konnte auch Einbildung durch das Lichtgefunkel um ihn herum sein. Fast so als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten wurde das Licht um ihn herum etwas schwächer. Danke!

"Eher nicht. Im Moment versuche ich das gerade, aber es klappt nicht." Der leichte Seufzer von seinen Lippen zeigte, dass er eigentlich etwas ganz anderes gemeint hatte. Zögernd nickte ich. Mir war zwar nicht sonderlich danach diese Tatsache erneut aufzuwärmen, aber er hatte mir bereits mehr als einmal geholfen. Das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte war freundlich zu ihm zu sein.

"Ja, das Siegel ist gebrochen und ich kann mich an fast alles erinnern." Wobei ich auf den Rest nicht sonderlich scharf war. Meine bisherigen Erinnerungen reichten mir bei Weitem. Aber ich wusste, dass es sich nicht vermeiden lassen würde, dass ich mich irgendwann an alles erinnern würde. Auch wenn ich mir nichts mehr wünschte als wenn alles so bleiben würde wie es jetzt ist. Aber wer weiß ob das wirklich so klug ist? Vielleicht sind meine Erinnerungen der Schlüssel zu etwas, das für jemanden einmal äußerst wichtig werden könnte. Wenn ich mich wieder an alles erinnere wird es vielleicht sogar einfacher Adam Kadmon zu befreien. Aber das ist alles rein hypothetisch. Fakt ist bist jetzt haben meine Erinnerungen lediglich etliche alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen, die ich am Liebsten für immer vergessen hätte. Aus diesem Grund war ich eigentlich auch mehr als nur erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass der Rest von ihnen es nicht sonderlich eilig zu haben schien in mein Bewusstsein zu sinken.

Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dir all das nur zu gerne erspart. Bedauernd sah er mich an. Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Laß mal gut sein. Irgendwann wäre es ohnehin passiert. Ist vielleicht auch besser so." Ich frage mich zwar, wer das jetzt glauben soll, aber egal.

Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich frage mich ob deine Kraft reichen wird. Der Weg, den du beschritten hast ist sehr steinig. Als wenn er mir damit irgendetwas Neues erzählt. Irgendwie ist jeder Weg den ich wähle von Geröllbrocken geradezu übersäht. Mit Lawinengefahr versteht sich. Scheint ein seltenes Talent zur Selbstzerstörung zu sein, das ich da besitze.

Erinnerst du dich noch an diesen Ort? Der plötzliche Themenwechsel irritierte mich etwas und so schüttelte ich lediglich den Kopf. Warum soll ich mich hieran erinnern? Es ist doch nur eine Waldlichtung. Gut, eine ziemlich gemütliche, aber viel mehr auch nicht.

Schließ deine Augen und atme tief ein. Woran erinnert dich das? Ich wusste zwar nicht wofür das gut sein sollte, aber da er so nett fragte und nebenbei auch noch das höchste Lebewesen nach Gott war, tat ich ihm den Gefallen. Ein angenehmer Duft nach Zedern und Flieder hüllte mich ein und gab mir ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Es war lange her, aber ich hatte dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt. Vor langer Zeit...

"Du?" Ungläubig öffnete ich die Augen und starrte ihn an. Er ist das gewesen, der mich damals im Wald versteckt hatte als ich mein Gedächtnis verlor?

"Du warst das?" Er legte lächelnd einen Finger auf meine Lippen, die unter der leichten Wärme zu kribbeln begannen.

Bewahre dieses Wissen tief in deinem Herzen, denn eigentlich hätte ich mich überhaupt nicht einmischen dürfen. Ich wollte ihn fragen warum und was ihn daran hinderte sich selbst zu befreien, aber ein Blick in seine Augen reichte um all meine Fragen unnötig erscheinen zu lassen. Seine Augen spiegelten eine solche Wärme und Fürsorge wieder, wie ich es bei den höheren Wesen bisher nur äußerst selten gesehen hatte. Es war der Blick einer Person, die sich um das Schicksal eines ihrer Kinder sorgt. Von ihm ging eine solch unbestimmte Fürsorge und Trauer aus, das ich mich beinahe augenblicklich wieder daran erinnerte, dass er Setsuna darum gebeten hatte ihn zu befreien, da die Welt der Menschen, die nach wie vor durch seinen Bann geschützt wurde, ansonsten bald dem Untergang geweiht sein wäre. Seine Kräfte wurden immer schwächer und wenn man ihn nicht bald befreite, dann würde sich der Bann lösen. Das war auch der eigentliche Grund warum ich mich in den Korridor begebenen hatte. Von hier aus gab es mehr als nur eine Möglichkeit den Aziluth zu erreichen und Setsuna hatte meiner Meinung nach mehr als genug damit zu tun seine Schwester Sara zu retten. Da würde ihm kaum noch Zeit bleiben sich noch um andere Dinge zu kümmern. Und Adam Kadmon zu befreien stand bei ihm bestimmt nicht an erster Stelle. Dafür kannte ich diesen Heißsporn inzwischen gut genug.

Mit einem leichten Knoten in der Brust sah ich zu, wie seine strahlende Gestalt vor mir allmählich verblasste und die Dunkelheit um mich herum wieder die Oberhand gewann. Ich schwor mir alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun um ihn sobald wie möglich zu befreien. Das Problem war nur, das ich dafür erst einmal wieder aufwachen und zu meinen Freunden zurückkehren musste. Immerhin hatte ich Sara–chan versprochen Setsuna zu ihr zu bringen. Ach ja, dem Kleinen und Kira-chan musste ich auch noch ganz dringend etwas sagen. Seitdem ich einen Blick auf Luzifers Gesicht (OK, er war es nicht wirklich, sondern nur eine Statue von ihm) werfen konnte war ich mir sicher, dass sie in der Hölle in Gefahr waren. Und das mehr als jemals zuvor. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass Belial diesen Trumpf nicht ausspielen würde. Außerdem fällt mir gerade auf, dass ich mir da eine ganze Menge vorgenommen habe. Dafür, dass ich eigentlich geplant hatte nach meiner Rückkehr mich direkt auf den Weg zu machen um Adam Kadmon zu befreien ließ ich mich viel zu oft aufhalten. Aber was sollte ich machen? Ich konnte meine Freunde ja wohl schlecht hängen lassen, oder? Und wir gerade dabei sind, wenn ich noch länger hier rumhänge komme ich überhaupt nicht mehr voran.

Also gut! Egal was davon am Wichtigsten ist. Erst muss ich aufwachen. Ich startete einen allerletzten Versuch und stemmte mich mit aller Macht gegen das, was mich in meinem Bewusstsein gefangen hielt und bekam plötzlich keine Luft mehr.

Alles um mich herum hatte sich schlagartig verändert und mir die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Ich ruderte mit den Armen und Beinen um irgendwo Halt zu finden, aber vergeblich. Wände und Balken existierten nicht mehr länger. Die gesamte Umgebung bestand plötzlich aus etwas Flüssigem, das mich mit sich riss. Schließlich öffnete ich den Mund in der Hoffnung doch noch irgendwo ein letztes Quäntchen Sauerstoff zu finden, aber er füllte sich augenblicklich mit Flüssigkeit. Ich schloss ihn wieder und versuchte zu verhindern, dass noch mehr von diesem Zeug den Weg in meine Lungen fand. So wie das schmeckte konnte es zwar eigentlich nur stinknormales Wasser sein, aber man kann ja nie wissen. Und wenn das Wasser ist, dann gibt es unter Garantie auch einen Boden und eine Oberfläche.

Ich drehte mich solange ich konnte um den Weg nach oben zu finden und als ich schon fast glaubte ertrinken zu müssen blitzte etwas Helles über mir auf. Mit letzter Kraft schwamm ich darauf zu und durchstieß die Oberfläche. Meine Lungen füllten sich dankbar mit Luft und ich sank kraftlos ins Wasser zurück. Das war ganz schön knapp gewesen.

Ein paar Hände packten mich brutal an den Schultern und drückten mich erneut unter Wasser. Zum Glück verschluckte ich mich dabei nicht weiter. Strampelnd versuchte ich mich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber er ließ nicht locker. Selbst dann nicht, als meine Lungen bereits wieder nach frischem Sauerstoff schrieen. Ich wollte schon fast aufgeben als meine linke Hand endlich etwas zu fassen bekam. Allem Anschein nach den Arm desjenigen, der mich festhielt. So gut es ging drehte ich mich und brachte auch meine rechte Hand in die richtige Position. Danach stieß ich mich mit viel Schwung von der dunklen Wand ab, die kurz zuvor hinter mir aufgetaucht war, und zog meinen Peiniger mit mir. Noch während er an mir vorbei ins Wasser glitt schoss ich nach oben und füllte meine Lungen erneut mit Luft. Doch viel länger würde ich bestimmt nicht im Wasser bleiben können. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich nicht wollte, das man mich ertränkte. Mühsam hievte ich mich über den Rand des Beckens und sank kraftlos zu Boden. Meine Muskeln protestierten wegen dieser plötzlichen Anstrengung und weigerten sich auch nur noch eine einzige weitere Bewegung auszuführen. Keuchend blieb ich vollkommen durchnässt liegen und hoffte einfach nur, dass dieser Zustand nicht von allzu langer Dauer sein würde.

Unsterblich sein hatte zweifellos seine Vorteile, aber auch nur eine Minute länger unter Wasser und ich wäre für mindestens eine Woche außer Gefecht gewesen. Ich konnte zwar nicht sterben, aber ein totenähnlicher Zustand war durchaus möglich. Je nach Art und Schwere der Verletzung konnte der auch einige Zeit andauern und gerade in diesem Zeitraum war ich eine leichte Beute, egal für wen. Besonders jetzt, wo Cee nicht bei mir war um mich zu beschützen. Ich hatte ihn bei Kira und Setsuna in der Hölle gelassen, damit er auf die Beiden aufpasste. Ich hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass ich meinen Beschützer sobald wieder brauchen würde. Aber es war besser, wenn er auf diese beiden aufpasste als auf mich. Immerhin hatten die beiden noch ein Leben, das sie verlieren konnten.

„Du lebst also immer noch." Ganz toll! Es reicht ja nicht, dass ich bereits halbtot am Boden liege. Nein! Es muss natürlich auch noch ausgerechnet vor den Füßen meines absoluten Lieblingsengels sein. In diesem Fall ist es wirklich besser, das Cee nicht bei mir ist. Er wäre in der Luft zerfetzt worden.

„Wenn du das so nennen willst." Ich schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht den Kopf zu heben um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Mein Körper war nach wie vor fast völlig gelähmt und bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung hatte ich das Gefühl ein Brenneisen oder tausend kleine Nadeln in meinem Fleisch zu spüren. An sich ein ziemlich vernünftiger Grund sich nicht über Gebühr zu bewegen, aber man ließ mich leider nicht. Erneut packten mich ein paar kräftige Hände und zogen mich auf die Füße. Ich schrie auf, als die plötzliche Belastung meine Beine in ein Meer aus Feuer verwandelte. Mein Gegenüber störte das herzlich wenig. Er wartet geduldig bis mich seine Wachen so weit aufgerichtet hatten, dass er mir ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Das weiß seiner Maske verwandelte sein Gesicht in etwas völlig unbewegtes. Es wirkte mehr wie das einer Statue statt des eines Lebewesens aus Fleisch und Blut.

„Dieses Mal bist du zu weit gegangen." Seine Augen funkelten mich eisig an und im selben Moment merkte ich, dass ich nicht mal mehr ein Stückchen Stoff am Körper trug. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer auszurechnen wo man mich gefunden hatte und mit wem. Ich hoffe nur, es geht ihm gut.

„Wo - ist - Zaphikel?" Keine Antwort. Stattdessen wurde ich erneut eiskalt von oben bis unten gemustert. Wenn ich ihm jetzt sage, dass ich friere kriege ich dann eine Decke?

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" Meine Hoffnung, dass er ihnen vielleicht doch entkommen sein könnte zerrann von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer mehr. Bitte nicht! Bitte Zaphikel! Ihr könnt doch nicht so dermaßen dumm gewesen sein. Warum habe ich euch denn diese Chance verschafft von diesem Ort zu fliehen? Wieso habe ich Anael hierher gebracht, wenn man dich jetzt doch wieder gefangen nahm? Soll das etwa alles umsonst gewesen sein?

„DAS sollte deine geringste Sorge sein. Du hast dich des höchsten Verbrechens unter Engeln schuldig gemacht und dieses Mal rettet dich nichts mehr vor deiner gerechten Strafe." Mit einer Hand griff er nach meinem Kinn und zwang mich ihn anzusehen. NEIN! Es kann doch nicht sein, das ihr uns beide erwischt habt!

„Dafür sorge ich." Seine Augen funkelten mich hasserfüllt an. Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt irgendeinen dummen Spruch auf Lager, aber erstens war ich mir über meinen körperlichen Zustand immer noch nicht völlig im Klaren und zweitens hatte mich die Erfahrung gelehrt, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein konnte Sevie über Gebühr zu reizen. Vor allem wenn man in einem solchen Moment der Schwächere war. Es tut mir leid Zaphikel, aber ich werde dir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr helfen können. Im Moment muss ich zusehen meine eigene Haut zu retten. Ihr habt eure Chance verspielt…

„Führt sie ab! Ich will diesen Schmutz nicht mehr sehen!" Angewidert löste er seine Hand von meinem Kinn und sah zu, wie mich seine Männer fortschleiften. Viel mehr bekam ich davon allerdings auch nicht mit, da ich Dank der Lieblingswürdigkeit und Fürsorge seiner Männer erst einmal das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam befand ich mich bereits in einer Zelle. Viel anders kann man einen Raum mit einem vergitterten Minifenster und einer Pritsche auch nicht bezeichnen. Dabei sollte es laut Aussagen meiner Wachen eine der besseren Unterkünfte sein. Ich hatte daran zwar so meine Zweifel, aber man warf ohne viel Federlesen einfach hinein und ich fand mich in einer äußerst unbequemen Position auf dem Fußboden wieder. Wenigstens hatten sie mir was angezogen. Sieht zwar fast aus wie ein Klinikdress, aber besser als nichts. Da ich nach wie vor weder in der Lage war zu stehen geschweige denn zu gehen kroch ich schließlich zu der Pritsche, die so ziemlich das einzige Möbelstück in diesem Raum darstellte und schaffte es irgendwie mich daran hochzuziehen um schließlich völlig aus der Puste auf die Matratze zu sinken. Das Ding war weder sonderlich gut gepolstert, noch roch es angenehm, aber es war wesentlich besser als weiterhin auf dem Fußboden herum zu liegen. Sieht so aus, als würde mir erst einmal nichts anders übrig bleiben als abzuwarten. Meine Muskeln und Sehnen nutzten den momentanen Ruhemoment meines Körpers nämlich hemmungslos aus, um mir in aller Ruhe zu verdeutlichen wie weh sie einem doch tun konnten, wenn sie es denn mal wollten. Mich wunderte nur, dass meine Knochen nicht auch noch mit diesem Schwachsinn anfingen. In diesem Zustand würde ich mit oder ohne Hilfe ohnehin nicht sonderlich weit kommen. Sorry Anael, ich habe für euch getan was ich konnte. Warum seid ihr nicht einfach geflohen als ihr die Chance dazu hattet? Ich hätte es verstanden.

Ich drehte mich ein klein wenig um wenigstens einem kleinen Teil der Schmerzen zu entkommen, aber es brachte nicht sonderlich viel. Allerdings stellte ich dabei verwundert fest, dass ich immer noch das Kreuz trug, das Rosiel mir geschenkt hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, das Sevie es mir abgenommen hat, aber es hing nach wie vor um meinen Hals. Das war aber auch das einzig Positive an der ganzen Situation. Alles andere konnte man getrost vergessen. Und das Beste ist, das ich mir den ganzen Mist wieder mal äußerst erfolgreich selber eingebrockt habe. Wäre ich nicht so selten dämlich gewesen in Zaphikels Armen einzuschlafen, dann hätte mich Sevie unter Garantie nicht bei ihm gefunden. Wobei mir einfällt. Warum hat der uns überhaupt gefunden? Was hat Anael und Zaphikel bloß dazu veranlasst im Korridor zu bleiben statt zu fliehen? Ich begriff einfach nicht, was die Beiden hier gehalten hatte. Warum sind sie nicht geflohen?

Das Sirren der Zellentür, die sich kurz darauf öffnete unterbrach meinen Gedankengang. Da mein Körper sich zwischenzeitlich immer mehr mit irgendetwas gefüllt hatte, das unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit Blei aufwies, konnte ich meinen Kopf zwar nicht drehen, aber aus den Augenwinkeln zumindest erkennen, das ein oder zwei Personen die Zelle betraten. Ich hoffte nur, das Sevie nicht dabei war. Seltsamerweise verschlechterte nämlich jede Begegnung mit diesem Engel meinen Gesundheitszustand erheblich. Obwohl, bisher ist es noch nie so schlimm gewesen wie jetzt. Die Schritte der Beiden waren leicht zögernd, aber dennoch steuerten sie die Pritsche relativ zielstrebig an. Ich stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus. Bitte nicht auch noch das! Ich habe auch schon so genug mit meinem Körper zu kämpfen. Könnt ihr euch das nicht sparen? Ich bin doch schon bewegungsunfähig.

„Du sahst schon mal besser aus." Verblüfft starrte ich in Rosiels Gesicht, das sich über mich beugte. Normalerweise wäre ich jetzt schwungvoll nach oben geschossen, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Ich konnte ihn lediglich vollkommen entgeistert anstarren. Was zum Geier macht der hier?!

„Geschieht dir allerdings ganz recht." Richtig! Er ist ja ohnehin im Himmelskorridor gewesen. Wahrscheinlich konnte ihm Sevie auch gar nicht früh genug unter die Nase reiben, was sein Schoßhündchen angestellt hatte. Das Leben ist eindeutig gegen mich. Dennoch freute ich mich ihn zu sehen, auch wenn ich genau wusste, dass er mir nicht helfen konnte. Wie Sevie schon so richtig angemerkt hatte, mir konnte keiner mehr helfen. Nicht dieses Mal. Ich hatte mich versündigt und die Konsequenzen waren unabänderlich. Es sei denn, ein Wunder würde geschehen. Irgendwie schaffte ich es bei diesem Gedanken ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Was meinst du Rosiel-chan ob es noch Wunder für gibt?

„Sorry, Rosiel-chan. Das nächste Mal gehe ich vorher in den Schönheitssalon." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. Anscheinend war er nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Darüber macht man keine Witze. Dieses Mal bist du zu weit gegangen." Auch mein Lächeln schwand als ich die Sorge in seiner Stimme bemerkte in der gleichzeitig eine ganze Menge unterdrückter Wut verborgen lag. Sie ganz so aus als hatte nur mein Zustand verhindert, dass ich diese sofort zu spüren bekam. Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Das alles nur ein furchtbarer Irrtum war? Ein Missverständnis? Das jemand anderes meinen Körper benutzt hatte? Wer sollte so etwas schon glauben? Und außerdem ist es eine unwiderlegbare Tatsache, dass man mich friedlich schlafend in Zaphikels Armen gefunden hatte. Und die Spuren über das, was davor passiert war waren wahrscheinlich auch nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Was nicht gerade dafür sprach, das mir diese sonderlich Situation unangenehm gewesen wäre oder so etwas in der Art. Geschweige, denn das man den Eindruck gewinnen konnte, das man mich zu irgendetwas gezwungen hätte.

„Der Raum ist jetzt sicher." Der Klang dieser Stimme brachte mich unwillkürlich wieder zum Lächeln. Eigentlich war ohnehin klar gewesen, dass es Catan sein musste, der Rosiel begleitete, aber jetzt hatte ich eine Bestätigung. Er hielt sich allerdings nach wie vor außerhalb meines Blickfelds auf und ich glaubte zu wissen warum. Anscheinend sorgt er gerade dafür, dass niemand den genauen Wortlaut des Gespräches zwischen mir und Rosiel mitbekam. Und das hatte es in sich! Nachdem Rosiel endlich damit fertig war mich und meine Unvernunft zum Teufel zu wünschen kam er auf den Kern des Ganzen und damit auch auf das, was ihn eigentlich am Meisten störte. Nämlich diese klitzekleine Tatsache, dass ich mit einem Engel geschlafen hatte und das nicht er dieser Engel gewesen war.

Wirklich, das war das Einzige. Alles andere wie zum Beispiel, das ich mich trotz seines ausdrücklichen Verbots in den Himmelskorridor geschlichen hatte war ihm völlig egal. Viel mehr hatte er schon fest damit gerechnet, dass ich mich auch dieses Mal nicht an seine Anweisungen halten würde. Aber die Sache mit Zaphikel wurmte ihn sichtlich. Da ich keine Ahnung hatte in wie weit Catan ihn in die Sache mit Anael eingeweiht hatte beschränkte ich mich aufs zuhören. Nachdem mein schlechtes Gewissen beinahe das Ausmaß eines Dinosauriers angenommen hatte fuhr Rosiel mich an, das ich mich endlich verteidigen solle. Müde fragte ich ihn was das denn bringen sollte und im nächsten Moment schnappte er sich den Kragen meines Hemdes und zog mich daran hoch.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon was du dir eingebrockt hast?!" Seine goldenen Augen funkelten mich an. Ich schluckte kurz bevor ich ihm antwortete.

„Eine Menge Schwierigkeiten nehme ich an." Ich wusste, dass es falsch war so zu reagieren. Vor allem da er tatsächlich ernsthaft um mich besorgt war. Aber ich hatte mich so sehr daran gewöhnt mich mit ihm zu streiten, dass ich einfach nicht anders konnte. Er ließ mich urplötzlich los und ich fiel unsanft zurück auf die Pritsche.

„Rosiel-sama!" Catan wollte dazwischen gehen wurde aber von Rosiels ausgestrecktem Arm daran gehindert.

„Sei ruhig! Kein einziges Wort!" Er kämpfte sichtlich darum die Fassung zu bewahren. Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich als er weiter sprach. Ich hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Du hast Sevie genau den Vorwand geliefert, den er brauchte um dich für immer loszuwerden. Hast du denn gar keine Vorstellung davon, was das für dich bedeutet?!" Den letzten Satz schrie er fast und griff danach in mein Haar. Ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie sehr ich ihn verletzt hatte, aber allmählich begann ich das Ausmaß dessen, was ich getan hatte zu begreifen. Rosiel nahm die ganze Geschichte wahrscheinlich noch wesentlich mehr mit als mich. Aber er wusste schließlich auch nicht, dass man mich nicht töten konnte. Sagen konnte ich ihm das allerdings auch nicht, denn damit würde ich ihm eines meiner größten Geheimnisse verraten und ich wusste nicht, wie er das aufnehmen würde. Ich hatte Angst, dass ihn dieses Wissen zerstören würde.

„Mit einem Engel zu schlafen mag dich vielleicht nicht stören, aber sich dabei erwischen zu lassen sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich." Er zog die Strähnen in seiner Hand enger zusammen und meine Kopfhaut begann langsam zu pochen. Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen, aber das lag mehr an seinen Worten als an allem anderen. Er ahnte ja gar nicht, wie gut ich ihn verstand. Ich hatte ihn schon so oft verletzt. Wahrscheinlich mehr als mir überhaupt bewusst war und dennoch versuchte er mir immer wieder zu helfen. Warum zögere ich dann noch ihm meine Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen? Was hält mich davon ab?

„Rosiel-chan, ich-"

„Ich hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen!" Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme trieb mir endgültig die Tränen in die Augen. Er verstand das alles vollkommen falsch. Aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Dieses Wissen würde er nicht verkraften. Er darf von meiner Vergangenheit nichts erfahren.

„Ich wusste, dass sobald du dich wieder erinnerst würde sich alles ändern. Das hat mir zumindest Raphael gesagt. Allerdings habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, das es sich so entwickelt." Er zog an meinen Haaren. Was?! Raphael hatte ihm das gesagt? Wie viel weiß dieser Engel inzwischen eigentlich über mich? Und wie viel davon rät Rosiel nur?

„Selbst deine Haare haben inzwischen eine andere Farbe!" Entsetzt sah ich ihn an.

„WAS?!" Verächtlich ließ er die Strähnen los und schleuderte sie mir ins Gesicht. Entgeistert starrte ich den goldenen Vorhang an, der sich über meine Augen legte.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wieso…" Und dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Anaels Haare waren blond gewesen. Als sie meinen Körper übernahm hatte sich dieser an ihr altes Selbst angepasst und damit auch die Farbe meiner Haare verändert. Aber warum waren sie dann immer noch blond? War ich vielleicht noch zu schwach, als das alle Veränderung rückgängig gemacht werden konnten? Rosiel merkte das ich nicht glauben konnte, was ich sah und für einen kurzen Moment verrauchte sein Zorn.

„Catan lass uns bitte allein"

„Aber Rosiel-sama..." Als er mein leichtes Nicken bemerkte seufzte er kurz und verbeugte sich vor Rosiel.

„Wie ihr wünscht Rosiel-sama." In seinem Gesicht war deutlich genug zu erkennen, das er mich nur ungern mit Rosiel allein ließ, aber es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Dieses Gespräch ging nur Rosiel und mich etwas an. Er verließ den Raum beinahe lautlos und als sich dir Tür hinter ihm schloss funkelte mich Rosiel erneut an. Dieses Mal jedoch bei Weitem nicht so wütend wie das letzte Mal.

„Du hattest also keine Ahnung?" Er strich mir sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fing meinen Blick auf. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihm das alles erklären sollte, geschweige denn, ob ich das auch wirklich wollte. Es war zuviel geschehen und mindestens die Hälfte davon würde er nicht verstehen.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du mir immer nur Schwierigkeiten machst?" Er ließ sich neben mich auf die Matratze sinken und wartete anscheinend auf eine Reaktion, die ausblieb da ich gerade darum kämpfte mich zumindest auf meinem Unterarm abstützen zu können, aber selbst das klappte nicht. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als hilflos liegen zu bleiben und zu hoffen, dass mein Körper irgendwann in nächster Zeit wieder gewillt war zu funktionieren. Im Moment jedoch ist jede noch so kleine Bewegung äußerst schmerzhaft.

„Wirklich, seit dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind machst du mir nur Ärger." Mit einer Hand strich er meine Wange entlang und lächelte mich warm an. Augenblicklich schmolz ich dahin. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln und hoffte inständig darum, dass die Situation so bleiben würde.

„Du hattest es anfangs ja auch nicht anders verdient." Es tat gut ihn in meiner Nähe zu wissen ohne die Befürchtung zu haben, dass gleich der nächste Engel um die Ecke kommt um einen zu töten.

„Mag sein .aber du hättest dich auch ein bisschen zurückhalten können." Er sah mich vorwurfsvoll an und ich musste unwillkürlich lachen. Diesen Rosiel sah ich viel zu selten und wenn er dann einmal zum Vorschein kam, dann nur für kurze Zeit. Das waren die kleinen Momente, die man mehr als alles andere genießen sollte.

„Nein, das hätte ich nicht. Es ist zu vieles geschehen..." Mein Blick glitt an ihm vorbei und ich sah wieder in meine Vergangenheit und was diese ausgelöst hatte. Dennoch konnte ich mir nichts vorwerfen. In der Gegenwart hatte ich bereits mehr als genug getan, um meinen Freunden zu helfen. Vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit ein Mal an sich zu denken und Rosiel die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, aber ich wusste genau, das ich das nicht konnte. Meine Vergangenheit würde ihn nur noch mehr ins Unglück stürzen.

„Warum schweigst du?' Sein Blick lag warm auf mir doch ich konnte ihm diese Frage nicht beantworten.

„Was ist nur in deiner Vergangenheit gewesen, das du es selbst mir nicht sagen kannst?" Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und sah ihn flehend an. Bitte frag nicht weiter Ich würde es dir ja sagen, aber das würde dich zerstören. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.

„Hat es etwas mit Zaphikel zu tun?" Seine Stimme war plötzlich hart und kalt. Fassungslos sah ich ihn an.

„Hat dieser Engel irgendetwas damit zu tun?'" In seinen goldenen Augen flammte der Zorn auf als ich immer noch schwieg.

„Ist er schuld daran, dass ich dich vielleicht verliere?" Seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ich starrte ihn an, als wäre er soeben vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden. Was hieß hier bitte schön er würde mich vielleicht verlieren?

„So schnell wirst du mich unter Garantie nicht los Rosiel-chan." Er erwiderte mein Lächeln nicht sondern wandte sich von mir ab.

„Rosiel-chan?"

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher. Sevothtarte hat bereits das hohe Konzil über euer Vergehen in Kenntnis gesetzt. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie den genauen Zeitpunkt des Wing-cuttings bekannt geben." Panik brach in mir aus. Ein Wing-cutting würde selbst an mir nicht spurlos vorbeigehen. Engel ohne Flügel waren dazu verdammt bei lebendigem Leib zu verfaulen und wie jeder andere Engel hatte auch ich eine Heidenangst davor. Ohne Flügel wäre ich sämtlicher meiner Astralkräfte beraubt und ich wusste nicht, was das für Folgen haben würde.

„Ich hätte dich anketten sollen und nicht nur einsperren, wie Catan es wollte, dann wäre das alles niemals passiert." Das brachte mich zurück. Er hatte vor mich anzuketten?!

„Ich bin kein Hund!"

„Aber seit du in Yetzirah bist benimmst du dich wie ein gefangenes Tier!"

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass ich niemals hierher wollte! Die Hochburg der Engel ist der letzte Ort an dem ich meinem Leben sein wollte! Ich werde niemals vergessen, was die Engel mir angetan haben! Ich kann sie nicht leiden!" Er zog eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben.

„Ach ja?! Dafür gibst du dich aber mir außergewöhnlich vielen von uns ab."

„Was blieb mir denn schon für eine andere Wahl?! Du hast mich doch gegen meinen Willen hierher geschleppt und das obwohl du ganz genau wusstest, das ich niemals freiwillig einen Fuß in die Himmel gesetzt hätte!" Mein Körper mochte mir nicht gehorchen, aber mein Geist war hellwach. Ich hatte nicht vor in diesem Streit klein beizugeben. Wenn er mich damals in Assia gelassen hätte, dann hätte wäre das Siegel vielleicht niemals gebrochen und so vieles wäre anders gelaufen.

„JA! Weil es die einzige Chance war dein Leben zu retten!"

„Was weißt du schon über mein Leben? Wäre ich in Assia geblieben, dann hätte Ich mich niemals daran erinnert, was die Engel uns angetan haben." Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schössen. Es war zuviel! Noch ein weiteres Wort und ich würde ihm alles erzählen was damals vorgefallen war. Ich biss mir auf die zitternden Lippen um mich nicht noch weiter zu verraten.

„Und warum musst du immer genau an diesem Punkt schweigen? Warum sagst du mir nicht endlich, was in deiner Vergangenheit passiert ist?" Sein Zorn verrauchte allmählich wieder und seine Stimme wurde sanfter.

„Ich würde es verstehen." Ich zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

„Nein, das würdest du nicht." Du würdest es niemals verstehen, das Alexiel meine Mutter ist und ein Dämon mein Vater. Nein Rosiel-chan, das kann ich dir nicht sagen und auch nicht, was die Engel uns damals angetan haben. Würdest du erfahren, dass ich einen Sohn hatte, dann würde dieses Wissen dir nur schaden.

„Was macht dich so sicher? Woher nimmst du das Recht über mich zu urteilen?" Er war wütend auf mich, aber aus wesentlich mehr Gründen als ich anfangs dachte. Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar besser so. Wenn dieses Gespräch vorbei ist wird er mich vielleicht nie wieder sehen wollen. Damit wäre zumindest er in Sicherheit. Vielleicht ist es besser meinem Herzen jetzt diese Wunde zu zufügen und nicht erst, wenn es endgültig zu spät ist. Wenn er sich noch weiter in mein Herz schleicht wird es immer schwieriger werden sich von ihm zu lösen. Ja, es wäre wirklich einfacher es jetzt zu tun, aber warum zögere ich dann? Ist er mir bereits zu wichtig, als das ich mich jetzt noch von ihm lösen könnte?

„Rosiel-chan nur dieses eine Mal. Bitte hör auf und lass es gut sein." Ich wusste das würde nichts bringen. Er würde nicht locker lassen bis ich ihm endlich alles erzählte. Aber ich würde eher sterben als das ich ihm auch ein noch so winziges Stück meiner Vergangenheit verriet.

„Das kann ich nicht. Deine Vergangenheit ist vielleicht die einzige Chance dich zu retten." „Nein!" Auf keinen Fall! Meine Vergangenheit ist der Schlüssel zu deiner und meiner Vernichtung! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen.

„Wenn dir jemals von Engeln ein Unrecht wieder fahren ist, dann wird das hohe Konzil deine Strafe abmildern. Es könnte ein Gerichtsverfahren geben in dem abgewogen wird ob und in wie weit du schuldig bist."

„Nein!" Du verstehst das nicht! Es würde alles zerstören, wenn sie erfahren, wer ich wirklich bin. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht sonderlich lange unterbrechen.

„Sie würden dich vielleicht sogar freisprechen." Er sah mich flehend an.

„Rosiel-chan ich kann nicht." Sie würden mich für den Rest meines Lebens in ein Versuchslabor sperren wenn sie es wüssten.

„Aber das ist deine einzige Chance! Sonst rettet dich nichts mehr vor dem Wing-cutting!" Ich versuchte meine aufsteigende Panik bei diesem Wort niederzukämpfen. Zu sehr waren die Bilder von Remiriels Tod in meinem Bewusstsein verankert. Ein Wing-cutting ist das Grausamste, was man einem Engel antun konnte.

„Nicht, wenn ich vorher von hier fliehen kann" Er sah mich vollkommen fassungslos an.

„Du willst fliehen?"

„Ja, sobald mein Körper sich erholt hat werde ich von hier verschwinden. Das hohe Konzil kann entscheiden was es will. Wenn der Gefangene um den es geht nicht mehr da ist, dann kann das Urteil auch nicht vollstreckt werden." Das nennt sich dann Logik. Hoffentlich klappt das auch. Aber ich muss ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich es alleine schaffe. Wenn er mir hilft spielt er Sevie genau in die Hände und dieser wird die Chance zu nutzen wissen, da war ich mir sicher.

„Du kannst unmöglich aus dem Korridor fliehen." Ich sah ihn kalt lächelnd an.

„Es waren schon vorher einige Dinge unmöglich und ich habe es trotzdem geschafft." Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

.Du wirst es niemals rechtzeitig schaffen. Sie entscheiden bereits heute was mit dir geschehen soll." Hätte ich es gekonnt, dann hätte ich mich jetzt aufgerichtet.

„Was?!" So schnell? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Das hohe Konzil war voller Politiker und Richter, die zuerst die Situation einschätzen und sich dann ausgiebig beraten mussten. Sie würden niemals so schnell zu einer Einigung kommen.

„Sevothtarte hat ihnen seinen Antrag bereits vorgelegt und innerhalb der nächsten zwölf Stunden wird darüber entschieden. Deshalb bin ich auch hier. Ich wollte dir die Chance geben dich selbst zu retten. Aber wie es aussieht ist dir nicht mehr zu helfen." Er stand auf und sah traurig auf mich herunter.

„Und das alles nur wegen einer Nacht mit einem Engel." Er ging langsam auf die Tür zu und wirkte wie jemand, dem man seinen letzten Hoffnungsschimmer geraubt hatte.

„Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet." Plötzlich wirkte der mir zugewandte Rücken kalt und abweisend. Fast so als hätte jemand eine Eiswand zwischen uns gestellt, die jetzt mein Herz allmählich gefrieren ließ. Gegen alle Proteste meines Körpers begann ich mich zu bewegen. Wenn ich ihn jetzt gehen ließ, dann würde ich ihn für immer verlieren. Meine Muskeln schrieen auf als es mir endlich gelang mich auf meinem Unterarm abzustützen.

„Rosiel warte!" Ich streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen obwohl mein gesamter Arm sich anfühlte als hätte man ihn komplett mit Säure übergossen. Mein gesamter Körper arbeitete gegen mich und nur mein Wille zwang ihn noch zu gehorchen. Er durfte nicht gehen! Nicht so! Doch er drehte sich nicht mehr um sondern näherte sich immer mehr der Tür. Mir war als würde man mein Herz in zwei Teile reißen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihn zu erreichen

„ROSIEL!" Mein Arm rutschte an der Kante der Pritsche ab und ich merkte noch, das ich fiel danach wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick alles dunkel um mich herum. Nicht jetzt! Ich kann doch nicht jetzt ausgerechnet das Bewusstsein verlieren! Ich muss ihn aufhalten! Er darf nicht so gehen! Er darf mich nicht allein lassen!

Du solltest wirklich vorsichtiger sein. Verblüfft öffnete ich die Augen und sah direkt in Anaels vorwurfsvolles Gesicht.

Ehrlich, er hat vollkommen Recht. Mit dir hat man wirklich nur Ärger. Ich war so verwirrt über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen, das ich nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Rosiel auf einmal neben mir kniete. Erst als er mich hoch hob und wieder auf die Pritsche legte nahm ich seine Anwesenheit wieder wahr. Aber viel mehr als das verblüffte mich Anaels plötzliches Auftauchen.

„Wieso bist du noch hier? Du solltest doch längst deinen ewigen Frieden genießen können " Sie sah mich tadelnd an.

Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich würde dich nach allem, was du für mich getan hast allein lassen? Ich begriff immer noch nicht was sie dann ausgerechnet hier suchte. Ihre Seele war endlich frei. Warum war sie dann noch hier?

„Wer bist du?" Rosiels Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Richtig, er war immer noch hier. Er ist nicht gegangen! Dankbar klammerte ich mich mit einer Hand in den Stoff seiner Kleidung. Er bemerkte es kaum. Sei gesamtes Interesse hatte sich auf Anaels Astralgestalt verlagert, die nun wie ein Schutzwall zwischen mir und ihm stand.

Erkennt ihr mich nicht mehr Rosiel-sama? Es ist viel Zeit vergangen seid wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ihr habt euch verändert. Er sah sie an wie einen Geist, der sie im Grunde genommen ja auch war.

„Anael?" Sie nickte kurz.

„Aber du bist tot." Sie nickte wieder und Rosiel sah mich fragend mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, das du irgendetwas damit zu tun hast?"

„Hey, es war reiner Zufall, dass wir uns im Hades begegnet sind." Eine ziemlich lahme Verteidigung und das wusste er ebenfalls. Inzwischen kannte er mich viel zu gut um an einfache Zufälle zu glauben. Und das Wörtchen Hades hätte ich vielleicht besser weglassen sollen. Das konnte ja nicht gut gehen.

„Ah ha!" Na bitte, da haben wir's. Erglaubt nicht ein einziges Wort davon.

„Und welchem Zufall ist es zu verdanken, das Anaels Seele sich nun hier befindet?" Am Ton seiner Stimme war deutlich genug zu erkennen, dass er auf Meine Antwort mehr als nur gespannt war. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Leider funktionierte diese Taktik nicht mehr. So leicht ließ er nicht locker.

Rosiel-sama, wenn ich euch die Sache erklären dürfte. Ich funkelte Anael wütend an, aber sie winkte beschwichtigend ab. Anscheinend war sie der Ansicht, das es nichts schaden konnte, wenn Rosiel bescheid wusste. Ich war da allerdings ganz anderer Meinung. (Und sei es nur aus Prinzip.)

„Nur zu. Wenigstens gibt es hier eine Person, die bereit ist meine Fragen zu beantworten." Ich zischte ihm ein leises Arschloch zu, das er geflissentlich überhörte. Also erklärte ihm Anael in einer ziemlich gerafften Version wie sie aus dem Hades erst in meinen Körper und dann in den Korridor gelangt war. Rosiels Gesichtsausdruck bei dem Ganzen wandelte sich je nach dem was sie erzählte sehr auffällig. Vor allem als ihm klar wurde, dass sich seit meiner Rückkehr nach Yetzirah in meinem Körper gesteckt hatte. Wenn man genau hinsah konnte man erkennen wie ihm bei einem ganz bestimmten Gedanken die Röte in die Wange schoss. Das hielt allerdings nur solange an bis ihm klar wurde warum man mich ausgerechnet neben Zaphikel gefunden hatte.

„Du hast einer fremden Seele deinen Körper überlassen?!" Er starrte mich an als hätte ich allein dadurch den letzten Rest meines Verstandes eingebüßt. Also war ich mit meiner Antwort dementsprechend vorsichtig.

„Ja?" Und schon konnte ich mir dir schönste Triade über mich und meinen Leichtsinn anhören, die ich ungefähr mit demselben Wortlaut bereits von Catan gehört hatte. Nur, das Rosiel sich noch ein klein wenig blumenhafter ausdrückte. Na ja, und weil er gerade so schön dabei war hielt er mir direkt auch noch einen Monolog darüber was mit mir geschehen würde, wenn das raus kam. Immerhin ist es beinahe unmöglich eine Seelenwanderung vorzunehmen ohne selber dabei draufzugehen. Was mich nun selbstverständlich dazu prädestinierte zu einem Versuchsobjekt sämtlicher durchgeknallter Engel im Himmel zu werden. Allen voran selbstverständlich Sevie und sein Gefolge. Da ich keinerlei Chancen hatte Rosiel zu unterbrechen versuchte ich einen Blick auf Anael zu erhaschen, die das Ganze anscheinend mit demselben Interesse wie ich verfolgte.

Musstest du es ihm den unbedingt sagen?

Ja, denn ansonsten hättest du ihn für immer verloren. Außerdem wusstest du doch von Anfang an, dass es keine besonders clevere Idee war eine fremde Seele in deinen Körper aufzunehmen und trotzdem hast du es getan. Du solltest mit den Konsequenzen leben können

Mag sein, aber muss er sich deshalb direkt so aufregen? Sie kicherte leise und meinte dass das für Rosiels Verhältnisse noch harmlos sei. Wenigstens solange sich dieser in meiner Nähe aufhielt. Seufzend gab ich mich geschlagen und nachdem Rosiel endlich damit fertig war mich und meinen bodenlosen Leichtsinn zu verfluchen ließ er sich zu mir Pritsche fallen.

„Du hättest es mir sagen müssen." Er sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, das es eine andere Seele dort war, dann..." Ich konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht mehr verhindern als er versuchte seine Verlegenheit hinter einem Handrücken zu verbergen.

„…dann hättest du mich niemals im Leben angefasst. Ich wäre trotzdem in den Korridor gegangen und wir hätten genau dieselbe Situation wie jetzt nur mit der kleinen Ausnahme, dass wir immer noch nicht zu unseren Gefühlen stehen würden."

„Wer sagt, das ich dich dann nicht angefasst hätte?!" Das kam so schnell, das mir erstmal die Luft wegblieb und Anael einen Lachanfall bekam.

„Glaub mir, keine Macht der Welt hätte verhindert, das ich mir genommen hätte was mir zustand." Ich starrte ihn vollkommen fassungslos an.

„Soll das heißen, du hattest das von Anfang so geplant?!" Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er hatte mich eiskalt reingelegt! Nichts von wegen reiner, unschuldiger Engel! Pah! Der hier ist eiskalt und berechnend!

„So würde ich es nicht gerade nennen, aber es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass es eines Tages dazu kommen würde. Entweder ich hätte dich getötet oder das." Er grinste mich breit an und hatte unwahrscheinliches Glück, das ich im Moment nicht in der Lage war meine Hand zu heben.

„Du arroganter Bastard hast das die ganze Zeit gewusst?!" Und ich Idiot quäle mich noch mit Selbstvorwürfen rum, das er sich meinetwegen versündigt und so weiter. Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot gewesen! Statt einer Antwort griff er in meinen Nacken und zog mich zu sich hoch. Ich versuchte mich dagegen zu wehren an seine Brust gedrückt zu werden, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nach wie vor nicht.

„Lass mich los!" Er kicherte in meine Haare und ich konnte spüren wie sich mein Zorn allmählich immer mehr steigerte. Dieser Mistkerl hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst und ich Idiot habe nicht das Geringste davon geahnt.

„Nein, ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen. Du gehörst mir." Er drückte mich noch enger an sich und plötzlich war meine Wut verraucht. Normaler weise hatte ich etwas gegen sämtlicher seiner Besitzansprüche, aber seit Kurzem waren sie mir gar nicht mehr Mal so unangenehm. Seufzend sank ich gegen seine Brust.

„Das ist unfair, ich kann mich nicht wehren."

„Wenn du es könntest würde mir die Sache ja auch nur halb soviel Spaß machen." Er hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Lippen.

„Du kannst nicht ewig stark sein. Manchmal ist es gar nicht so schlecht schwach zu sein." Ich ertrank in dem warmen Gold seiner Augen, das mir versprach mich aufzufangen wann immer das nötig sein würde.

„Du solltest mir zumindest eine kleine Chance geben." Ich drückte mich leicht an ihn und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers, der sich an meinen schmiegte.

„Auch wenn ich dann zu einer Schwäche für dich werden würde? Rosiel-chan ich bin vielleicht das schwache Glied in deiner Kette, das zu deinem Untergang führen kann." Und das nicht nur weil Sevothtarte mich gegen dich einsetzen kann, sondern weil vielleicht irgendwann der Tag kommen wird an dem ich mich gegen dich stellen muss um die Welt der Menschen zu retten. Ich kann nicht zu lassen, dass man meine Heimat zerstört und du wirst es niemals zulassen, dass sich irgendjemand deinen Plänen in den Weg stellt. Letzten Endes werden wir uns beide zerstören.

„Niemand ist perfekt. Und diese eine Schwäche kann ich mir leisten. Du verursachst viel zu viel Chaos, als das dich irgendjemand als meine Schwäche bezeichnen würde." Seine Arme schlossen sich enger um meinen Rücken.

„Ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich die jetzt noch gehen ließe. Ich werde nicht zulassen, das du mich noch einmal verlässt." Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme hätte mich vielleicht beunruhigen sollen, aber stattdessen war das Gegenteil der Fall es war gut zu wissen, das er sich seiner Sache so sicher war. Obwohl ich mich fragte woher er diese Sicherheit nahm.

„Auch wenn du rein gar nichts über mich weißt? Wenn ich dir niemals sagen werde, was in meiner Vergangenheit geschehen ist?" Er rückte ein kleines Stück von mir ab und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Du bist bereits einmal vor mir geflohen. Hast du etwa vor das noch einmal zu tun?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich laufe nicht mehr weg." Schon gar nicht vor dir. Aber ich muss wissen ob du auch weiterhin versuchen wirst meine Vergangenheit zu erforschen oder nicht.

„Warum sollte ich dann versuchen herauszufinden was in deiner Vergangenheit war? Solange du bei mir bleibst muss ich nichts wissen, das darüber hinausgeht."

„Das ist Erpressung." Aber ich schaffte es bei Weitem nicht so beleidigt zu klingen wie ich wollte. Seine Worte hatten in meinem Bauch ein unheimliches Wärmegefühl ausgelöst, das sich allmählich in meinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

„Ja, aber das verhindert, dass du es dir vielleicht noch einmal anders überlegst."

„Rosiel-chan, ist das wirklich in Ordnung? Du weißt nicht, was alles geschehen ist." Er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ist das denn so wichtig? Du weißt über mich genauso wenig wie ich über dich. Warum sollen wir es nicht dabei belassen? Es ist in Ordnung, wenn man nicht alles voneinander weiß." Ist es das wirklich? Ist es in Ordnung, das wir so wenig voneinander wissen und doch so eng verbunden sind? Wie viele Geheimnisse haben wir voreinander und wie viele davon kann man gegen uns verwenden?

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Eine kleine Schwäche kann ich mir leisten." Ich sah ihn etwas verwundert an, aber sein Gesicht war auf einmal vollkommen ernst.

„Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlieren." Dabei drückte er mich so fest an sich, dass ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Ich verstand nicht ganz, warum er plötzlich so besitzergreifend war, aber ich schloss erleichtert die Augen. So viele meiner Zweifel waren zerstreut worden, dass ich gar nicht mehr wusste ob ich mich darüber freuen oder mir lieber Sorgen machen sollte. Immerhin war dass ziemlich Rosiel untypisch. Aber was machte das schon, wenn man verliebt war?

„Und was das Schönste ist-" Er hob grinsend mein Kinn an und gab mir einen langen Kuss.

„-das du dich in Moment nicht wehren kannst." Er stürzte sich auf mich und löste sich dann blitzartig von mir als Anael ein leichtes Hüsteln von sich gab.

Rosiel-sama ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, das ihr euch solche Sorgen um sie macht, aber bitte vergesst nicht wo ihr seit. Außerdem wartet euer Begleiter immer noch vor der Tür auf euch. Das war ein verbaler Rausschmiss. Rosiel sah sie strafend an gab dann aber doch nach. Wenn auch widerwillig und nicht ohne vorher noch sein Zeichen auf meinem Hals zu hinterlassen.

„Also gut. Ich werde mit dem hohen Konzil sprechen und versuchen dich hier irgendwie rauszubekommen. Danach sehen wir weiter." Er stand schwerfällig auf und warf mir einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu, der mich bis unter die Haarwurzeln erröten ließ. Rosiel-chan das ist verdammt peinlich! Vor allem, da Anael dieses Mal voll sichtbar daneben steht und sich nicht gerade in Zurückhaltung übt was die Privatsphäre anderer Leute angeht.

„Ich hoffe du kümmerst dich gut um sie." Anaels Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass sie dafür keine Extraaufforderung gebraucht hätte. Schließlich war allein das der Grund ihres Hier seins.

„Rosiel-chan, mach keinen Blödsinn." Er sah mich strafend an.

„Wenn einer von uns beiden hier Blödsinn machen sollte, dann bist du das. Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und bleib solange hier bis ich mit dem Konzil gesprochen habe. Danach kannst du dir meinetwegen Gedanken um eine Flucht machen. Aber gib ihnen bitte nicht schon vorher den Beweis, den sie brauchen um dich zu vernichten." Mürrisch wies ich ihn daraufhin, das ich mich ohnehin nicht bewegen konnte was mit einem hoffnungsloser Fall kommentiert wurde. Als er den Raum verlassen hatte war ich zutiefst beleidigt.

Er mag dich wirklich sehr. Irritiert blinzelte ich Anael an. Inzwischen lag mein Kopf auf ihrem Schoß und sie strich sanft durch mein Haar.

lch hätte niemals gedacht, das Rosiel sich einmal für etwas einsetzt, was ihn nicht direkt betrifft. Er hat sich wirklich sehr verändert. Mein bissiger Kommentar von wegen das würde ich gar nicht merken prallte an einer Mauer purer Gelassenheit ab.

„Hat er eigentlich recht mit meinen Haaren? Sind sie immer noch blond?" Ich hatte zwar die Strähnen gesehen, die Rosiel mir ins Gesicht geworfen hatte, aber ich hoffte nach wie vor, dass es nicht mein gesamtes Haar betraf.

Keine Sorge, es wird bereits wieder dunkler. In ein paar Stunden solltest du deine alte Haarfarbe wiederhaben. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen. In ein paar Stunden also. Dann war das einzige, was mir jetzt noch blieb zu warten wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Allein kam ich aus dieser Zelle nicht raus und solange meine Haarfarbe nicht wieder meine eigene war konnte ich davon ausgehen in einem Versuchslabor zu landen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sich mein Körper erst einmal von der Seelenwanderung erholen musste. Ich hoffte nur Rosiel würde sich beeilen. Wenn das hohe Konzil seine Entscheidung traf bevor er mit ihnen gesprochen hatte würde ich unter Garantie zu einem Wing-cutting verurteilt werden. Nun ja, in zwölf Stunden würde ich mehr wissen. Vielleicht sollte ich die Gelegenheit nutzen und etwas schlafen. Wer weiß was noch alles auf mich zukommt, wenn sich die Tür dieser Zelle das nächste Mal öffnet.

04-06-02

_Next: Part 28 – Death of an angel_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Puh! Eines könnt ihr mir glauben zwei Kapitel auf einmal zu Posten war alles andere als geplant. Aber Zufall wollte es, dass sie etwa zu selben Zeitpunkt fertig wurden. Leider ist dieses Kapitel hier nicht ganz so lang wie ihr es sonst von mir gewöhnt seit aber glaubt mir bitte, das ich einen verdammt guten Grund hatte an dieser Stelle mit dem Schreiben aufzuhören. Warum? Tja, alles weitere hätte den üblichen Rahmen mehr als nur gesprengt und außerdem ist so die Vorfreude auf das nächste Kapitel größer .

Wisst ihr was mich neulich wirklich aus den Socken gehauen hat? Auf Yaoi.de ist Love of an angel über 2.000 Mal geladen worden. Das ist doch Wahnsinn, oder?! freu

Allerdings trübte eine kleine Tatsache die anfängliche Freude. Wenn wirklich über 2.000 Leute diese Geschichte lesen warum melden sich dann immer dieselben 15 Personen (verteilt auf alle Postingspages!) bei mir? Was ist mit all den Anderen? Traut sich wirklich niemand sonst ein Feedback abzugeben oder ist die Story einfach zu uninteressant um sie noch weiter zu lesen? sich etwas unsicher fühl

Schreibt mir doch einfach was ihr bisher davon haltet und welche Fragen eurer Meinung nach unbedingt noch geklärt werden sollten. OK; bis auf die Sache mit  Shaos Vater, das kommt noch! (Wann und wo das bleibt erstmal mein kleines Geheimnis .) Egal ob Review oder direkte E-Mail. Ich freue mich immer über Feedback!

Inzwischen ist auch der letzte Band von AS auf Deutsch erschienen und ich muss sagen, dass mir die Sache langsam aber sicher Angst macht. Immerhin hatte ich fest vor diese FF zu beenden bevor das passiert. Wie man sieht war das ein Satz mit X, war wohl nix. Mit Love of an angel wird es noch eine ganze Weile weitergehen. Rechnet es euch selber aus. Dazu, müsst ihr nur herausfinden an welcher Stelle der AS-Mangas sich die Love of an angel Storyline  gerade befindet. Also, wo sind wir?

Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich im letzten Kapitel einen Fehler gemacht habe. Rosiel ist selbstverständlich der inorganische Engel und Alexiel der organische Engel und nicht andersherum, wie ich es versehentlich geschrieben habe. Und das als AS –Fan! Asche auf mein Haupt

Zu meiner Verteidigung: laut Korrekturergänzungen und –lesen stand an der Stelle inorgansicher Engel. Hab nur nicht mitbekommen, dass ich vergessen hatte es auch wirklich einzutippen. (Was zwei so kleine Buchstaben doch für einen Unterschied machen…

Das ist das Problem, wenn man die Story kennt. Man liest aus Prinzip das, was Richtig sein müsste. (Ja, ja ich weiß eine völlig lahme Entschuldigung, aber bitte verzeiht mir!)


	29. Part 28

04-06-02

_Love of an angel_

Part 28

_Death of an angel_

Rosiel-chan kam und kam nicht wieder und die Zeit verstrich immer mehr. Langsam begann ich vor mich hinzuzählen um die Zeit, die verging besser abschätzen zu können doch viel zu schnell bewegte ich mich in Zahlen über 10.000. Das Ganze hatte unheimliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Sanduhr in die man mich eingesperrt hatte und je länger ich auf Rosiels Rückkehr wartete desto geringer wurde meine Chancen zu fliehen und das alles zu überleben. Die Zeit verrann ohne das ich merkte wie sehr. Der Sand rieselte unaufhörlich über meinen Kopf und mein Körper versank allmählich darin. Es war als würde man mich zum Nichtstun verdammen und ich konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Das Glas der Uhr war einfach zu dick und ich zu schwach. Ich schaffte es nicht mehr es zu zerbrechen.

Aber vielleicht bildete ich mir das Ganze auch nur ein. Nicht, das ich zu schwach sondern das mit der Zeit. Mein Zeitgefühl hatte sich nach Rosiels Besuch höchstwahrscheinlich endgültig verabschiedet und deshalb war ich nicht mehr in der Lage eine Minute von einer Stunde zu unterscheiden. Es war als würden Ewigkeiten an mir vorbeiziehen und jeder noch so kleine Moment kam einer Folter gleich. Ich wußte, daß ich keine Chance haben würde zu entkommen und mein Körper machte fast jede einzelne Sekunde unerträglich. Egal wie ich mich auch drehte und wendete, es gab einfach keine Stelle, die mir nicht wehtat. Aber das war bei Weitem nicht das Schlimmste.

Körperliche Schmerzen war ich gewöhnt. Vor allem diese Art von Schmerzen, die sich über den ganzen Körper ausbreiteten wie eine Welle und erst nach Tagen wieder abklangen. Immerhin hatte ich immer wieder trotz besseren Wissens und Siegel meine Kräfte genutzt. Manchmal für Wichtiges und so manches Mal einfach aus einer Laune heraus. Meistens jedoch hatte es für das Nutzen dieser Kräfte einen wichtigen Grund gegeben, da die Nachwirkungen je nach dem wie stark ich auf meine Kräfte zurückgegriffen hatte, mich so manches Mal für über eine Woche außer Gefecht setzten. Nur waren es im momentanen Fall nicht einfach nur Schmerzen. Es fühlte sich vielmehr so an, als wäre mein Körper irgendwann komplett eingeschlafen und hatte dann von jetzt auf gleich beschlossen wieder aufzuwachen. Jedes noch so kleine Blutgefäß machte sich mit einem penetranten Stechen bemerkbar und das war äußerst unangenehm. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, wenn einem Mal ein Bein oder ein Arm einschlief. Aber direkt der ganze Körper? Das war schlimmer als jede Folter und bei meinem Glück würde es auch noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis das wieder vorbei war.

Noch schlimmer als das war allerdings das Wissen darum, das es Sevothtarte nun endgültig gelungen war mich festzusetzen. Egal, was ich auch tun würde, das hohe Konzil würde mich auf jeden Fall verurteilen und je mehr Rosiel-chan dieses Urteil in Frage stellen würde, desto deutlicher würden alle anderen Engel seine Schwäche erkennen. Sie werden bestimmt nicht zögern dieses Wissen gegen ihn zu verwenden und mit mir als Druckmittel könnte es ihnen sogar gelingen den stolzen inorganischen Engel zu Fall zu bringen. Ich hoffe nur, daß er das ebenfalls weiß und im richtigen Moment den Schritt zurück macht, den die Situation erfordert. Auch wenn es ihm noch so schwerfällt er darf sich nicht opfern um mich zu retten, das bin ich einfach nicht wert. Hoffentlich schafft Catan es ihn davon zu überzeugen...

Grübelnd und grummelnd rollte ich mich hin und her und obwohl Anael noch eine ganze Zeitlang versuchte mich aufzumuntern, von wegen die Schmerzen würden auch wieder nachlassen und mir Mut zu machen, das Rosiel sicher etwas einfallen würde wie er das Wing-cutting verhindern könnte, war ich inzwischen einfach viel zu müde und KO um mir darüber noch weiter Gedanken zu machen. Egal, was jetzt auch noch passieren mochte, ich konnte nicht das Geringste dagegen tun. Die Seelenwanderung hatte mich fast alle meine Kräfte gekostet und es fiel mir nicht sonderlich schwer zu verstehen warum Engel so etwas normalerweise nicht überlebten. Dieser immense Verbrauch von Astralkräften war mehr als ich jemals zuvor erlebt hatte, doch das war die Sache wert gewesen. Ich hatte mein Versprechen gegenüber Anael eingelöst und sie mit ihrem Geliebten wieder vereint, damit ihre Seele endlich Frieden finden konnte.

Doch anstatt in die ewige Seeligkeit einzukehren war sie zu mir zurück gekommen um mir auch weiterhin beizustehen. Ich wußte nicht ob ich darüber glücklich oder traurig sein sollte. Anael kannte mich inzwischen besser als irgend jemand sonst, da sie über Monate ein fester Teil von mir gewesen war und die Abgründe meiner Seele gesehen hatte. Dasselbe galt für mich. Solange ihre Seele sich in meinem Inneren befand gab es nichts, was sie vor mir hätte verbergen können. Wenn ich wollte hätte ich ihr jedes einzelne ihrer Geheimnisse entlocken können, doch ich respektierte, das sie mir längst nicht alles zeigte, was ihre Seele enthielt und sie versuchte es bei mir ebenfalls nicht.

Stöhnend drehte ich mich erneut auf die Seite und verfluchte den Tag an dem ich so selten dämlich gewesen war der Seele eines Engels meinen Körper zu überlassen. Anael nahm diesen mürrischen Ausbruch lächelnd zu Kenntnis. Sie wußte ganz genau, daß ich das nicht ernst meinte und rein gar nichts bereute, außer, das man mich erwischt hatte. Allerdings hatte mich Rosiels Besuch auch noch meine allerletzten Reserven gekostet und ich war heilfroh als Anael seufzend feststellte, das es wohl keinen Zweck hätte sich weiter mit mir unterhalten zu wollen, da ich immer wieder kurz davor stand während unseres Gesprächs einzuschlafen. Und das sogar trotz des penetranten Stechens in meinen Adern. Ich war mehr als nur fertig und hoffte eigentlich nur noch, das ich wenigsten die Chance bekam ein klein wenig zu schlafen, bevor Sevothtarte zurückkehrte um mir das endgültige Urteil des hohen Konzils zu verkünden. Nicht, das ich scharf darauf wäre irgend etwas darüber zu erfahren, aber in diesem Fall ließ man mir keine Wahl. Sevie würde es mir auf jeden Fall erzählen und sei es nur, um sein Ego zu befriedigen. Oh man, und ich weiß immer noch nicht was ich ihm eigentlich getan habe, das es mich so sehr liebt. Ehrlich, man könnte fast meinen der hätte was Persönliches gegen mich.

Bevor mir endgültig die Augen zu fielen löste sich Anael in einer Ansammlung von kleinen Lichtpunkten auf, die langsam verblaßten und die Zelle in einem warmen Dämmerlicht zurückließen. Dankbar schloß ich die Augen und genoß die Ruhe um mich herum. Es mag zwar nicht sonderlich beruhigend sein, das man in einer solchen Situation vollkommen alleine war. Schon gar nicht, wenn man genau wußte, das Sevothtarte kurz davor stand einen zu einem Wing-cutting zu schleppen. Doch für meinen Körper war diese Pause bitter nötig. Er brauchte dringend etwas Ruhe um sich zu regenerieren und wenn ich ehrlich war, mein Geist auch. Immerhin hatte ich vor kurzem etwas überlebt von dem es hieß, daß es selbst für einen Engel unmöglich sei. Nun ja, es lag wahrscheinlich daran, daß ich fast so etwas wie unsterblich bin. Jedenfalls, was die herkömmlichen Methoden angeht. Nur die vereinte Macht eines Engels und eines Dämons kann mich töten. Das heißt eigentlich auch nur sofern man den bisherigen Gerüchten glauben kann. Doch seltsamerweise habe ich nach wie vor nicht den geringsten Grund an den Worten meiner Eltern zu zweifeln. Auch, wenn dieser Fall bisher noch nie eingetreten ist. Ich bin mir sicher, daß man mich auf diese Art und Weise töten kann. Dabei können mir unter normalen Umständen weder die Attacken der Engel, Dämonen und sogar Menschen längeren Schaden zufügen. Irgendwann regeneriert sich mein Körper wieder und alles ist so, wie es einmal war, doch bei einem Wing-cutting war ich mir nicht sicher.

Es gab niemanden in den Himmeln, der ein Wing-cutting jemals unbeschadet überstanden hätte und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, daß es mir ebenfalls so ergehen würde. Wahrscheinlich ist damals nur keiner von uns auf die Idee gekommen, das ich jemals in eine Situation geraten würde in der man mir Flügel abschneidet. Seine Flügel verlieren…

…das was einem Engel ausmacht und eines der wenigen Dinge ist, die nur ihm allein gehört und zu dem auch seine Lebensquelle darstellt, das ist eine unvorstellbar grausame Strafe…

Damit verdammt man einen Engel zum Tod und ewigem Leid ohne jegliche Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Allein der Gedanke daran brachte mich zum Frösteln und ich hüllte mich enger in die Decke. Es brachte zwar nicht sonderlich viel, aber irgendwie sorgte der rauhe, muffige Stoff dafür, das ich mich ein klein wenig geborgener fühlte. Ich schlief fast augenblicklich ein und träumte von einigen ziemlich wirren Dingen, die in keinster Weise zusammenpaßten (also bitte, Rosiel mit Quietschente und dazu passender Badehaube in einem Swimmingpool gefüllt mit giftgrüner Götterspeise oder Sevie der auf einem karierten Flamingo reitet… muß ich das verstehen?). Aber seit wann sind Träume logisch?

Leider ließ man mich nicht allzulange schlafen. Erst kam Sevothtarte dicht gefolgt von sechs Männern seiner Garde und zwei Sisters vorbei, um mir freudestrahlend mitzuteilen, daß das hohe Konzil bereits seine Zustimmung zu meinem Wing-cutting gegeben hatte. Was für ihn selbstverständlich mehr als nur einen Grund darstellte mir einen Besuch abzustatten und mich an dieser fantastischen Nachricht teilhaben zu lassen. Ehrlich, meine Freude über seine plötzliche Großzügigkeit und gute Laune kannte keine Grenzen mehr. Schon gar nicht, als er mir brühwarm jede noch so kleine Einzelheit seines Triumphes erzählte. Als wenn ihn irgend jemand darum gebeten hätte die ganze Geschichte noch einmal breit zu treten. Leider war ich immer noch viel zu schwach um ihm etwas entgegen zusetzen und so mußte ich mir die gesamte Story von Anfang bis Ende anhören ob ich das nun wollte oder nicht.

Immerhin war es ihm gelungen sein Gesuch lange bevor Rosiel sich einmischen konnte dem hohen Konzil vorzulegen. Und als Rosiel endlich seinen Antrag auf genaue Überprüfung meines Falles stellte war die Entscheidung bereits gefallen und von allen Instanzen besiegelt worden. Einzig ein wirklich triftiger Grund hätte dafür sorgen können, daß man dem Fall erneut Aufmerksamkeit widmen würde, aber Rosiel-chan konnte ihnen keinen solchen vorlegen. Selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte…

Das hohe Konzil akzeptierte nur einhundertprozentig begründete Verdachtsmomente um Nachforschungen anzustellen. Bloße Vermutungen allein zählten nicht für sie. Und ich hatte keine von Rosiels Theorien jemals bestätigt. Leider war meine Aussage das einzige Mittel, das dafür hätte sorgen können, daß man sich meiner Sache erneut annahm, aber ich würde eher sterben als das ich zulasse, daß Engel in meinem Leben herumstocherten.

Selbstverständlich wußte das auch Sevothtarte dem es wahrscheinlich mehr als nur gut gefallen hatte Rosiel diese Schlappe zu verpassen. Noch mehr genoß er es allerdings mich am Boden beziehungsweise ans Bett gefesselt zu sehen. Immerhin war ich so nicht mehr länger in der Lage vor ihm davonzulaufen oder eine große Lippe zu riskieren. Das Letztere war eigentlich auch nur der Fall, weil ich immer noch zu platt war um ihm Paroli zu bieten. Also mußte ich notgedrungen sein ganzes Geschwafel über mich ergehen lassen. Egal, ob ich nun wollte oder nicht, er hielt mir einfach einen Vortrag und ich bemühte mich so gut es ging meine Ohren auf Durchzug zu schalten. Leider brachte das nicht allzu viel, da es außer Sevies Stimme so gut wie keine Geräuschkulisse in meiner Zelle gab.

Nachdem er sich endlich lang genug über das Thema Rosiel und dessen Scheitern ausgelassen hatte kam er endlich zum eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches. Mit einem Fingerschnippen gab er den Sisters die Anweisung sich zu bewegen während er sich mit seinen Männern zeitgleich zurückzog und mir noch einen schönen Tag wünschte. Wenigstens solange ich diesen noch genießen konnte. Wirklich diese Freundlichkeit konnte einen in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Die plötzliche Anwesenheit der überfreundlichen Sisters war für mich allerdings noch irritierender als Sevies Auftauchen. Ich wußte nicht, was Sevie ihnen befohlen hatte, doch nach meinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit ihm konnte das nichts Gutes sein. Die unzähligen Pakete auf ihren Armen bauten mich auch nicht gerade sonderlich auf. Das sah mir alles viel zu sehr nach Falle aus, aber ich konnte mich nach wie vor nur Millimeterweise bewegen und war nicht einmal ansatzweise dazu in der Lage eine Gegenwehr zu starten.

Ehe ich mich versah war mein Blickfeld von diversen Stoff- und Tüllbahnen eingenommen und als ich endlich wieder sehen konnte was um mich herum geschah wurden mir auch schon die Haare ins Gesicht gekämmt. Mit einer Engelsgeduld wurden diese gekämmt, mit Bändern versehen, geflochten und je nach Bedarf noch mit Tausenden von Nadeln hochgesteckt. Zum krönenden Abschluß gab es dann noch ein gründliches Make-up und einen Schleier, der sich hauchdünn über meine Augen legte.

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedeten sich die Sisters ebenfalls und ich sank vollkommen erschöpft zurück auf die Pritsche. Was um alles in der Welt hat das zu bedeuten?

Der Fummel in den sich mich gesteckt hatten spottete allerdings jeder Beschreibung. Mal abgesehen davon, das er vollkommen unpraktisch war und kitschig. Weiße Seide mit Rüschen und Puffärmeln, die Stellenweise mit schwarzer Spitze und Tüll besetzt war Dazu eine passende Perlenkette aus Süßwasserperlen und einen Schleier, ebenfalls aus schwarzer Spitze in dem sich ein leichtes Rosenmuster erahnen ließ. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, dann würde ich davon ausgehen mich in der falschen Zeitepoche zu befinden. Dieses Kleid paßte viel mehr ins viktorianische England als in die Jetztzeit. Aber Hey, wir reden hier von Engeln. Seit wann haben die so etwas wie Modegeschmack? Vor allem Sevie, der sich immer so kleidet als wollte er einer Mumie Konkurrenz machen?

Nun ja, es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis ich den Grund für all die Herrausputzerei erfuhr. Allerdings war es nicht Sevie, der ihn mir nannte sondern Raphael und Barbiel. Von ihnen erfuhr ich, was der weiße Engel eigentlich plante. Die Beiden tauchten nämlich so ungefähr eine halbe Stunde (oder verging doch mehr Zeit? Mein Zeitgefühl war wirklich komplett dahin) nach dem die Sisters meine Zelle verlassen hatten auf. Wobei Raphael reiflich blaß wirkte und Barbiel irgendwie den Eindruck machte, als stünde sie kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Anscheinend war ich die Einzige, die sich an der momentanen Situation nicht mehr sonderlich störte. Immerhin konnte ich sie nicht ändern und mein Körper schrie nach wie vor nach Erholung. Was sollte ich also anderes tun als abzuwarten bis es mir wenigstens halbwegs wieder besser ging? Nur als Raphael mir mitteilte, daß er die letzte ärztliche Untersuchung vor meinem Wing-cutting durchzuführen sollte wurde ich doch ganz schön blaß. Wenn er mich untersuchen sollte, dann konnten es bis zu meinem Wing-cutting nur wenige Stunden sein. Und allein dieser Gedanke reichte aus, um mich am ganzen Körper zittern zu lassen. Urplötzlich wurde mir bewußt wie sehr ich eigentlich in der Klemme steckte und keiner, aber wirklich gar keiner könnte mir dieses Mal noch helfen zu entkommen. Entweder ich schaffte es allein oder ich würde sehr bald am eigenen Leib zuspüren bekommen was es hieß an einem Wing-cutting teilzunehmen. Und das war keine besonders angenehme Vorstellung.

„Na, na wer wird denn gleich verzweifeln? Ich bin mir sicher uns fällt da noch etwas ein." Ich konnte Raphaels Optimismus nicht so recht teilen und daß er mir dabei nebenbei auch noch den Kopf tätschelte und durch meine Haare wuschelte machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser. Mein Blick fiel auf Barbiel, die seufzend den Kopf schüttelte und ich verstand. Anscheinend hatten sie und Raphael sich bereits diverse Pläne zu meiner Rettung überlegt, aber keiner von ihnen schien gut genug gewesen zu sein, um ihn in die Tat umzusetzen. Sieht ganz so aus, als müßte mir selber etwas einfallen und das verdammt schnell.

„Halt mal kurz still!" Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Raphaels Hand vor meinem Gesicht machte diese Anweisung zwar fast überflüssig, aber irgendwie war mir nicht sonderlich danach ihn darauf hinzuweisen. Also tat ich, was er sagte und merkte, wie er mit seinen Kräften vorsichtig meinen Körper abtastete. Es hatte etwas Ähnlichkeit mit einer Sonnenbank. Nur, das sich die Wärme hier nicht gleichmäßig über meinen Körper verteilte sondern langsam von oben nach unten wanderte bis sie schließlich verschwand.

„So, das war's. Ich kann nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen. Alles ist genauso, wie es sein soll."

„Versuchst du gerade mich aufzubauen?" Es war doch wohl offensichtlich, das einige Dinge ganz und gar nicht stimmten. Allen voran die Tatsache, das mein Körper sich nach wie vor anfühlte als hätte ihn jemand mit Blei gefüllt.

„Eigentlich nicht. Ich sollte lediglich feststellen ob diese angebliche Seelenwanderung stattgefunden hat von der Sevie dauernd erzählt." Jetzt wurde ich erst richtig blaß. Wenn Sevie von der Sache mit Anael Wind bekam, dann war das Wing-cutting bei Weitem mein geringstes Problem. So wie ich ihn kenne bringt der es fertig und sperrt mich hinterher bei lebendigem Leib in einen seiner Versuchscontainer. Und das Schlimmste ist, das er den Beweis dafür ja schon längst gesehen hat. Immerhin ist er es gewesen, der mich bei Zaphikel fand und in diesem Moment wäre selbst einem Blinden aufgefallen, das meine Haare eine vollkommen andere Farbe hatten als es normalerweise für sie üblich war. Na ja und einige andere Dinge an meinem Körper dürften ihm ebenfalls aufgefallen sein. Sieht ganz so aus als würde das Wing-cutting langsam aber sicher zu etwas völlig nebensächlichem werden.

„Raphael-sama, was meint ihr mit Seelenwanderung?" Barbiel wirkte sichtlich überrascht und Raphael ließ endlich von meinem Haaren ab um in seinen eigenen herum zu wuseln.

„Hatte ich etwa vergessen das zu erwähnen?" Ein strafender Blick von Barbiel zeigte deutlich, das es nicht das erste Mal war, das ihr Vorgesetzter rein zufällig vergaß ihr ein paar wichtige Details zu erzählen.

„Sevothtarte ist der festen Überzeugung, daß Rosiels Schützling eine Seelenwanderung durchgeführt haben soll und diese ganz nebenbei auch noch überlebt hat. Stört es eigentlich wenn ich Rauche?" Er hatte die Zigarette bereits in der Hand noch bevor er die Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte.

„Nein. Aber warum habt ihr davon nichts erwähnt als wir auf dem Weg hierher waren?" Raphael ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit. In aller Ruhe zündete er zuerst seine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug, den er seufzend wieder ausatmete.

„Wann hätte ich das denn bitte schön tun sollen Barbiel? Als du mir erzählt hast mit welch genialem Plan ihr euch in den Himmelskorridor begeben habt? Oder besser dann, als Rosiel mir fast den Hals dafür umgedreht hat, das meine Assistentin seinem Schützling bei diesem schwachsinnigen Unterfangen auch noch unbedingt helfen mußte? Nein, am allerbesten wäre es wahrscheinlich gewesen, wenn wir dieses Thema direkt vor Sevies Nase diskutiert hätten als er uns von dem Wing-cutting unterrichtete. Meinst du nicht auch?" Oh man, dieser Mann konnte vielleicht reden, wenn er wollte.

„Schon gut, ich habe es verstanden." Barbiel wirkte so als hätte sie soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen, aber ansonsten ließ sie sich nicht sonderlich viel anmerken. Anscheinend schmeckte es ihr nicht sonderlich, daß man sie bei diesem kleinen Vorhaben ertappt hatte. Etwas, was ich sehr gut verstehen konnte. Mir wäre es auch wesentlich lieber, wenn man mich nicht dabei erwischt hätte wie ich versuchte einen zu einem Wing-cutting verurteilten Engel zur Flucht zu verhelfen.

„Ist dieser Raum eigentlich Abhörsicher?" Ich nickte kurz auf Raphaels Frage und fragte mich was er damit bezweckte.

„Bestimmt Rosiel, oder?" Ich antwortete ihm nicht, aber anscheinend reichte ihm mein Schweigen als Antwort völlig aus. Mir war immer noch nicht klar, was Raphael inzwischen eigentlich alles über mich und Rosiel wußte. Sicher, ich war ihm gegenüber bei Weitem nicht so mißtrauisch wie bei anderen Engeln, aber dennoch war ich vorsichtig.

„In diesem Fall kannst du mir vielleicht endlich meine Frage beantworten. Wie kommt es das du immer noch lebst?" Ich grinste ihn leicht an. Wenn er glaubte, daß ich ihm die Sache so einfach machen würde, dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Engel der Heilung hin oder her. Es gibt Dinge, die sollte selbst er auf gar keinen Fall erfahren und meine wahre Herkunft gehört dazu.

„Es gibt gute Ärzte." Seufzend blies er ein klein wenig Rauch in meine Richtung und sah mich lange an. Er machte ganz den Eindruck, als überlegte er wie er mich am Besten wissen lassen könnte, das es besser für mich wäre, wenn ich jetzt mit ihm redete. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick ohne im Geringsten zurück zuweichen. Niemand würde mich dazu bringen einem Engel irgend etwas über meine Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

„Rosiel ist wirklich nicht zu beneiden. Du bist ein Sturkopf wie er im Buche steht. Es hat sich rein gar nichts geändert." Irritiert sah Barbiel ihren Vorgesetzten an und erneut fragte ich mich wieviel Raphael eigentlich über mich wußte. Es mochte vielleicht eine halbe Ewigkeit her sein, das Remiriel mich zu ihm gebracht hatte damit mein Leben gerettet werden konnte und meine Mutter hatte später dafür gesorgt, das alle Unterlagen die Raphael in dieser Zeit über mich erstellt hatte vernichtet wurden, nur leider schien sein Gedächtnis hervorragend zu funktionieren. Wahrscheinlich wäre er auch nur ein halb so guter Arzt, wenn das nicht so wäre. Selbst zu meiner Studienzeit in den Himmeln hatte Raphael den Großteil seiner Patientenakten im Kopf gespeichert. Vor allem, wenn es sich bei ihnen um junge, gutaussehende, weibliche Kadetten handelte.

„Raphael-sama…"

„Schon gut Barbiel. Vielleicht habe ich mich auch nur getäuscht…" Ein Blick in seine Richtung reichte allerdings vollkommen aus, um zu wissen, daß er nicht ein einziges Wort davon glaubte. Mit einem kalten Lächeln ließ Raphael mich wissen, daß er sich dieses Mal keinesfalls so einfach geschlagen geben würde. Immerhin war dies wahrscheinlich die letzte Chance, die sich ihm bot um mehr über mich zu erfahren.

„Nee-chan!" So plötzlich wie Catan in den Raum stürmte erschreckte er jeden von uns beinahe zu Tode und brachte nebenbei auch noch Raphael völlig aus dem Konzept. Wie fast immer tauchte er genau im richtigen Augenblick auf um mir den Hals zu retten. Es war schon fast unheimlich wie gut ich mich in manchen Dingen auf ihn verlassen konnte. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch so etwas wie Schutzengel…

Ach, was völliger Quatsch. Selbst wenn es so wäre, dann würde Catan zu Rosiels Schutzengeln zählen und nicht zu meinen. Niemals würde mich ein Engel vor Sevothtarte beschützen können. Das einzige Wesen, das dazu in der Lage wäre hatte ich in der Hölle zurück gelassen damit er über meine Freunde wachte. Ich wollte nicht, daß einem von ihnen noch mehr Leid geschah.

„Nee-chan, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Ohne Raphael und Barbiel überhaupt eines Blickes zu würdigen stürmte Catan auf mich zu und zog mir den Schleier aus den Haaren. Er war leichenblaß.

„Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen. Ich kann mich zwar kaum bewegen, aber ansonsten fehlt mir nichts." Er drückte mich fest an sich und fast hatte ich den Eindruck er würde kurz davor stehen zu weinen. Was um alles in der Welt war bloß los mit ihm? Hatte Rosiel ihm etwa nichts erzählt? Warum ist er so aufgewühlt?

„Du mußt sofort von hier verschwinden!" Vollkommen perplex sah ich ihn an. Er war ungewöhnlich ernst und seine Stimme hatte einen seltsam harten Klang angenommen. Hatte Rosiel ihm wirklich nichts erzählt? War er deshalb so aufgebracht?

„Und wie willst du das anstellen junger Cherubim? Willst du sie an den Wachen vorbei hier raustragen?" Eisig funkelte er Raphael an.

„Wenn es sein muß ja! Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, das man sie zu einem Wing-cutting bringt!" Jetzt war es raus und der drohende Klang seiner Stimme machte deutlich, wie ernst es ihm damit war und das Rosiel ihm tatsächlich nichts erzählt hatte. Ansonsten würde Catan niemals zu impulsiv reagieren. Verdammt Rosiel-chan! Du hättest es ihm sagen müssen! Wie konntest du es ihm nur verschweigen? Du müßtest doch inzwischen Wissen, das er nichts unversucht lassen würde um mir zu helfen. Oder hast du das etwa geahnt und ihm deshalb nichts gesagt? Aber selbst dann hättest du wissen müssen, daß er es früher oder später allein rausfindet. Rosiel-chan, du bist ein solcher Idiot!

„Du willst es nicht zu lassen! Meinst du wirklich das wäre so einfach?" Die Spannung zwischen den Beiden war inzwischen beinahe körperlich spürbar und endete erst als Catan mich vorsichtig auf seine Arme hob und Raphael herausordernd anfunkelte. Er würde nicht einen einzigen Schritt zurückweichen soviel wußte ich.

„Ich werde sie hier rausbringen!" Das war genau der Moment in dem Raphael einen Lachanfall bekam und Barbiel sichtliche Mühe hatte ihren Vorgesetzten wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Selbst mir wurde unter diesen Worten unwohl. Wenn Catan sein Vorhaben wirklich in die Tat umsetzte, dann wäre bald jeder verfügbare Soldat des Himmels hinter uns her. Immerhin stand auf die Befreiung eines zum Wing-cutting verurteilten Engels ebenfalls die Höchststrafe. Noch während ich versuchte Catan dazu zu bewegen mich wieder los zulassen brach zwischen ihm und Raphael eine hitzige Diskussion aus, ob man mir im Moment überhaupt noch helfen könne usw. usw., wobei es niemanden zu interessieren schien, das ich auch noch da war und das Catan mich immer fester an sich drückte.

Es war ihm verdammt ernst damit mich zu retten, aber damit brachte er sich weitaus mehr in Gefahr als mich und ihn ebenfalls zu verlieren wäre etwas, das Rosiel auf gar keinen Fall verkraften würde. Wenn es jemanden gab, den dieser durchgeknallte Engel brauchte, dann war es Catan. Ich wußte das besser als jeder Andere und es war einer von vielen Gründen warum ich auf jeden Fall verhindern mußte, das Catan sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte. Es würde rein gar nichts nützen, wenn er sich ebenfalls in Gefahr begab. Es war einzig und allein meine Schuld, daß man mich gefangen genommen hatte. Wäre ich nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen, dann hätte Sevie mich niemals erwischt. Aber es war ohnehin schon viel zu spät um sich noch weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Erst einmal mußte ich Catan davon abbringen mich unbedingt retten zu wollen. Wing-cutting hin oder her, ich konnte nicht zulassen, das er sich meinetwegen in Gefahr begab.

„Catan laß mich los! Ich kann nicht mit dir gehen." Mit unglaublicher Mühe gelang es mir mich auf seine Armen hin und her zu winden. Es hatte ganz den Anschein als würde das Gefühl in meinen Muskeln allmählich wieder zurückkehren.

„Nee-chan?" Er sah mich an, als hätte ich ihm soeben das Ende der Welt verkündet, doch ich hatte meine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Ich durfte nicht fliehen. Nicht jetzt und nicht so. Wenn ich Sevothtarte jetzt entkam würde jeder wissen wer dahinter steckte. Es durfte einfach nicht sein.

„Wenn du mir jetzt hilfst zu fliehen, dann wird man uns beide verfolgen."

„Das ist mir egal! Ich lasse nicht zu das man dir deine Flügel nimmt." Seine Arme drückten mich noch enger an seine Brust, doch ich wußte, daß ich mich aus dieser Umarmung befreien mußte, wenn ich nicht wollte, daß ihm etwas passierte. So sehr mich seine Worte auch freuten, ich durfte nicht zulassen, daß er mir half. Also stemmte ich mich so gut es ging gegen ihn, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Seine Arme hielten mich trotz aller Versuche fest. Warum machst du es mir nur so schwer? Du bist genauso wie Rosiel. Warum könnt ihr beide mich nicht einfach loslassen? Das würde so vieles einfacher machen…

„Man hat mich bereits verurteilt und wenn du mir zur Flucht verhilfst, dann wird man IHN zur Verantwortung zu ziehen. Wenn wir beide verschwinden wer paßt dann noch auf IHN auf?" Das zeigte Wirkung. Langsam ließ er mich zu Boden sinken und sah mich zweifelnd an. Es tut mir leid, aber du kannst nicht länger bei mir bleiben. Rosiel-chan braucht dich. Er braucht dich soviel mehr als mich.

„Meinst du das ernst?" Sein sorgenvoller Blick lag auf mir und ich ahnte schon, das es nicht leicht werden würde ihm den Rest zu erklären. Vor allem, da ich immer noch reiflich Mühe damit hatte mich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Du mußt zurück! Mir kann niemand helfen. Wenn Sevothtarte auch nur eine einzige Person dabei ertappt, die versucht mir zur Flucht zu verhelfen wird er nicht lange zögern und sie ebenfalls zum Tode verurteilen lassen. Wir können IHN nicht beide verlassen!" Das wäre zu viel. Rosiel würde es niemals verkraften wenn Catan und ich beide gleichzeitig aus seinem Leben verschwanden. Der Verlust von einem von uns würde ihn schon schwer treffen und im Moment brauchte er Catan wesentlich mehr als mich. Vor allem, da ich eines Tages sowieso vor hatte ihn zu verraten. Es konnte niemals gut gehen, das wußten wir beide. Doch waren wir auch bereit der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen? Das unsere Beziehung nur solange funktionierte wie sich unsere Ziele nicht gegenseitig im Wege standen und wir auf den Anderen vertrauen konnten…

„Soll das heißen du opferst dich für uns?" Opfer? Kann man es wirklich so nennen? Verstehst du es denn immer noch nicht? Eines Tages werde ich euch ohnehin im Stich lassen. Warum nicht jetzt? Wenn die Wunde, die ich Rosiel zufügen werde noch nicht ganz so tief ist und sie mit der Zeit heilen wird. Warum sollte ich damit noch länger warten? Je länger wir zusammen sind… desto schwieriger wird es werden einander loszulassen. Behutsam strich ich mit einer Hand über seine Wange und sah in seine klaren, blauen Augen. Bitte versteh mich doch. Du kennst mich wesentlich länger als so manch anderer. Selbst Rosiel ist nicht solange bei mir gewesen wie du. Du müßtest wissen warum ich das tue.

„Nein, ich bin nur müde. Es wird Zeit sich den Dingen zu stellen und nicht länger davon zu laufen." Er wollte protestieren doch ich legte eine Hand auf seine Lippen bevor er diese öffnen konnte.

„Versteh doch, eines Tages hätte ich euch sowieso verlassen. Ich hätte euch verraten um die Welt der Menschen zu retten und dabei hätte ich nicht einen einzigen Moment gezögert. Glaub mir, es ist besser so." Ein leiser Pfiff im Hintergrund erinnerte mich daran, daß wir nicht allein waren, doch darum konnte ich mich nicht kümmern. Es war wichtig das Catan verstand, das er mir auf gar keinen Fall helfen durfte. Egal, wie schwer es ihm auch fallen würde.

„Und was ist mit Rosiel-sama? Liebst du ihn nicht?" Vorsichtig linste ich zu Raphael und Barbiel die unser Gespräch interessiert verfolgten. Aber was soll's? Es war ohnehin kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis mehr, was ich für diesen durchgeknallten Engel empfand. Warum es nicht endlich aussprechen?

„Doch, ich liebe ihn. Viel mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, aber das ändert rein gar nichts. Vor langer Zeit habe ich mich schon einmal unsterblich in einen Engel verliebt und alles riskiert um ihn und meine Familie zu retten und das hat mich alles gekostet. Außer meiner Erinnerung wurde mir nichts gelassen…" Ich brach ab als die Ereignisse jenen Tages erneut über mich hereinbrachen, aber ich mußte es ihm erklären. Er würde mich niemals zurücklassen, wenn er es nicht verstand. Dabei hatte ich ihm beinahe alles aus jener Zeit erzählt. Warum verstand er es dann immer noch nicht? Ihm müßte doch klar sein, warum ich gar nicht anders handeln konnte.

„Du willst die Welt der Menschen ganz alleine retten? Das nenne ich mutig." Raphael sah mich merkwürdig an während er das sagte, aber ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

„Ja, genau das habe ich vor."

„Aber warum? Nee-chan, was ist so wichtig daran?" Kopfschüttelnd sah ich Catan an. Es war lange her, das seine klaren Augen mich so dermaßen verzweifelt und fragend angesehen hatten. Das war kurz nachdem er bei mir eingezogen war und ich das erste Mal in seiner Gegenwart aus einem meiner Alpträume hochgeschreckte. Damals hatte er mich mit genau demselben Blick angesehen und es hatte Monate gedauert ehe ich mich ihm anvertraute. Während dieser Zeit ist er immer für mich dagewesen ohne mir irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Doch dieses Mal hatten wir weder die Zeit, noch hatte er die Geduld zu warten bis ich endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte. Je länger er blieb desto größer wurde die Gefahr in der er schwebte. Ich mußte mich beeilen.

„Catan, verstehst du es etwa immer noch nicht? Die Welt der Menschen war seit meiner Kindheit der einzige Ort an dem ich glücklich und sorglos leben konnte und mich geborgen fühlte. Sie steht mir viel näher als der Himmel oder die Hölle. Ich werde nicht zu lassen, das man sie zerstört."

„Der Himmel oder die Hölle!" Seine Brauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. Shit!

„Nee-chan, was meinst du damit?" Verdammt! Warum mußte mir das ausgerechnet jetzt rausrutschen? Auch Raphael schien hellhörig geworden zu sein. Wenn mir jetzt nicht blitzschnell etwas einfiel, dann würden sie hinter mein Geheimnis kommen.

„Ja, die Hölle…" Bleib am Besten so dicht wie möglich an der Wahrheit und laß einfach nur einige Details aus. Das funktioniert immer noch am Besten.

„Das ist lange her… ich erinnere mich auch nicht mehr genau daran, aber irgendwann ist ein Dämon in der Nähe unseres Dorfes aufgetaucht und hat mich mit einem Trick in eine Falle gelockt. Als ich wieder zu mir kam fand ich mich in der Hölle wieder und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um von dort zu fliehen. Wenn mir nicht ein anderer mächtiger Dämon geholfen hätte, dann wäre ich wohl heute noch dort gefangen."

„Du warst in der Hölle? Als Halbengel hast du die Hölle überlebt?" Verblüfft sah ich in Catans erschrockene Augen.

„Nach allem, was du bisher über mich weißt wundert dich das noch?" Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, ich war in der Hölle und ich habe sie überlebt. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was einen mächtigen Dämon dazu bewegte mir zu helfen, aber Dank ihm konnte ich fliehen und in die Welt der Menschen zurückkehren."

„Ein Dämon hat dir geholfen!" An Catans vollkommen irritierten Blick war deutlich zu erkennen für wie unmöglich er das hielt. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Obwohl ich bis heute nicht verstanden habe warum Astaroth nach wie vor den Befehlen meines Vaters gehorchte. Warum beschützte er mich nach all der Zeit immer noch?

„Ja, damals und auch als mich erneut in die Hölle begab um meine Freunde zu retten. Er hat mich gefunden und wie einst vor den Blicken der anderen Dämonen verborgen. Er war es auch, der mir vor langer Zeit einen Beschützer zur Seite stellte, damit mir weder Dämonen noch Engel etwas antun können."

„Beschützer?" Es wurde immer schlimmer. Je mehr ich ihm erzählte, desto verwirrter wurde er. Es tut mir leid Catan. Ich würde dir dieses Wissen so gerne ersparen, aber du läßt mir keine andere Wahl. Du wirst mich nur zurücklassen, wenn du begreifst warum du mir nicht helfen kannst.

„Du kennst ihn. Er ist seit jener Zeit niemals von meiner Seite gewichen. Er war stets in meiner Nähe." Er sah mich nachdenklich an und ging im Geiste die Möglichkeiten durch, wo sich ein solcher Beschützer verborgen halten konnte.

„Sein Name ist Cerberus." Hinter mir sog Barbiel scharf die Luft ein während Catans Gesicht leichenblaß wurde.

„Die Höllenbestie! Die Bestie, die selbst Luzifer in Ketten legen muß um vor ihr sicher zu sein?" Vollkommen verblüfft starrte ich ihn an. Seit wann fürchtete sich Luzifer vor Cerberus? Es war Astaroth, der die schwarze Bestie in Ketten gelegt hatte, nicht der Herrscher der Hölle. Doch wenn ich ihm das erzählte, dann würde er mir nur noch mehr Fragen stellen. Es war besser wenn ich es dabei beließ.

„Ist er wirklich so gefährlich?" Meine Stimme klang ehrlich überrascht und das brachte Catan nur noch mehr aus der Fassung.

„Soll das heißen, du wußtest das nicht?"

„Woher sollte ich es wissen? Damals ging alles so schnell. Selbst heute erinnere ich mich kaum daran, was genau in der Hölle vorgefallen ist. Er hat mich immer beschützt. Ich kenne ihn nicht anders. Er war immer für mich da und hat nie zugelassen, das man mir wehtat." Gut, das Letzte ist gelogen. Cee ließ es sehr wohl zu, das man mich verletzte. Vor allem, wenn ich ihm vorher befohlen hatte sich rauszuhalten. Dennoch würde er niemals zu lassen, das mich ein Engel oder Dämon tötete.

„Aber wer? Nee-chan, ich habe in deiner Umgebung keinen Dämon gespürt. Die Aura eines solch mächtigen Wesens müßte weithin spürbar gewesen sein." Ich sah ihn lange an und allmählich begriff er.

„Er hat sich verborgen. Er hat seine Aura komplett unterdrückt, damit ihn niemand finden kann. Unglaublich!" Sein gesamter Körper begann zu zittern als er sich bewußt wurde in welcher Gefahr er sich bei mir befunden hatte.

„Wenn du wirklich so einen mächtigen Beschützer hast, warum ist er dann nicht hier um dich zu retten?" Catans Blick fiel vernichtend auf Raphael, der inzwischen die dritte Zigarette zwischen seinen Zähnen hatte. Das sagten mir jedenfalls die ausgedrückten Reste, die sich zu seinen Füßen befanden.

„Weil ich ihn in der Hölle zurück gelassen habe." Irgendwie schien diese Tatsache Raphael zu überraschen. Wenigstens vergaß er für einen kurzen Moment seine Zigarette festzuhalten und sie fiel glimmend zu Boden.

„Aber du könntest ihn rufen?"

„Ja, aber das werde ich nicht tun." Ärgerlich trat Raphael seine Zigarette aus und starrte mich an als wäre ich komplett irre.

„Warum Nee-chan? Warum rufst du ihn nicht? Er würde dich mit Sicherheit hier rausbringen." Ich drehte mich nicht um. Ein Blick in Catans besorgtes Gesicht würde reichen um mich alle meine guten Vorsätze vergessen zu lassen. Ich durfte Cee nicht rufen. Auf keinen Fall durfte er Setsuna und die Anderen verlassen.

„Er hat eine andere Aufgabe. Ich habe ihn zurückgelassen um meine Freunde in der Hölle zu beschützen. Wenn ich ihn jetzt zu mir rufe werden sie in Gefahr sein. Nein, das hier werde ich allein hinter mich bringen." Er seufzte leicht und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, wie die Anspannung allmählich aus seinem Körper wich. Nach und nach begann er zu begreifen, daß er mich nicht von meinem Entschluß abbringen konnte und, daß er mich zurücklassen mußte. Raphael warf Barbiel einen kurzen Blick zu und sie ging ohne zu Zögern an mir vorbei und griff nach Catans Hand.

„Kommt, es gibt nichts mehr, was wir hier noch tun können." Er wehrte sich nicht einmal mehr als sie ihn langsam aber bestimmt in Richtung Tür führte. Einzig sein vollkommen verzweifelter Blick ruhte nach wie vor auf mir.

„Glaub mir, es ist besser so." Er sah mich lange an und wendete dann seinen Blick ab, damit ich nicht doch noch die Tränen in seinen Augen entdeckte. Er hatte verstanden. Endlich hatte er verstanden, daß auch wenn er es sich noch so sehr wünschte er mir niemals helfen konnte. Und das brach ihm das Herz.

Seine Lippen formten stumm Worte, die mich nie erreichten. Sie waren einzig und allein für mich bestimmt, doch da wir nicht allein waren konnte er sie nicht aussprechen. Als sich die Tür meiner Zelle hinter ihm und Barbiel schloß fiel mir ein Stein der Erleichterung vom Herzen. Er war in Sicherheit. Ihm würde nichts geschehen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so versessen darauf zu sterben?" Raphaels Frage kam ganz beiläufig und brachte mich zurück zu all meinen derzeitigen Problemen. Ich sah ihn lange an und überlegte wie ich meine Antwort am Besten formulieren konnte ohne ihm noch mehr über mich zu verraten. Er sah mich abwartend an während er sich erneut eine Zigarette ansteckte und den Rauch zur Decke blies. Ich sah den dünnen Rauchfahnen hinterher, und überlegte nicht länger.

„Vielleicht weil ich genau weiß, daß ich das nicht kann?"

„Nicht?" Es war halb Verblüffung, halb Bestätigung was da aus seiner Stimme hervorklang. Doch das war egal. Er war nicht dumm und ahnte bereits viel zu viel. Dennoch begann ich meine Vorsicht ihm gegenüber allmählich über Bord zu werfen. Warum? Warum wurde ich so leichtsinnig? War es, weil wir plötzlich allein waren? Weil uns niemand mehr zu hörte?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ein Wing-cutting mich töten kann… Aber bisher konnte ich noch so schwer verletzt sein… nichts konnte mein Leben beenden. Du glaubst gar nicht wie oft ich mir in den letzten Jahrhunderten den Tod gewünscht habe…" Langsam ging ich zurück zur Liege und setzte mich vorsichtig darauf. Mir war bereits vor geraumer Zeit schwindelig geworden, doch bisher hatte ich es kaum bemerkt. Erst jetzt, wo Catan und Barbiel fort waren merkte ich wieviel Kraft es meinen Körper gekostet hatte solange zu stehen.

„Willst du deshalb nicht fliehen? Weil du dir die Schuld gibst?" Ich beachtete seine Frage nicht und sprach tonlos weiter.

„Das war lange bevor ich Catan oder die Anderen kennenlernte. Damals irrte ich ziellos in der Welt der Menschen umher und fragte mich immer wieder warum ausgerechnet ich immer noch am Leben war wenn alle Anderen um mich herum langsam starben…"

„Aber du hast überlebt."

„Ja, ich habe überlebt und in Assia immer wieder von vorn begonnen. Ein altes Ich starb, ein neues wurde geboren."

„Und jetzt? Wenn dein jetziges Ich stirbt, wer wird geboren?" Müde hob ich meinen Blick und sah ihn an.

„Vielleicht mein wahres Ich?"

„Ein Ich, das nach einem Wing-cutting nur noch Wochen hat um zu leben?"

„Ein Ich, das endlich frei ist." Er sah mich lange an und kam dann entschlossen auf mich zu. Seine Hände drückten mich auf die Matratze und ich hatte nicht die Kraft um mich zu wehren. Seine Augen fesselten mich. Bahnten mich. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr rühren. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er mich los um noch einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette zu nehmen, die er dann achtlos irgendwo hinter sich warf. Er sah mich an als würde er mich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich sehen und dann berührten seine Lippen die meinen.

Ich versuchte ihn abzuwehren, doch seine Hände drückten meine Arme unerbittlich nach unten bis sie schließlich vollkommen bewegungslos auf den weißen Laken lagen und sich mein Mund ein klein wenig öffnete. Darauf hatte er gewartet ohne zu Zögern vertiefte er den Kuß und blies den Rauch, der sich bisher noch in seinem Körper befunden hatte in meine Lungen. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen. Alles um mich herum verschwamm. Tränen strömten aus meinen Augen doch er ließ mich nicht gehen. Die Luft in meinen Lungen brannte und mein Körper wurde immer schwächer. Als er den Kuß langsam löste und sich behutsam von mir löste sank ich zeitgleich immer weiter zurück bis um mich herum alles nur noch aus Schwärze bestand. Einzig und allein Raphaels durchdringender Blick hatte sich tief in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt bevor mich die Ohnmacht völlig umfaßte.

Shao… Shao… Von irgendwoher drang eine sanfte Stimme zu mir, doch mein Geist konnte sie nicht fassen.

…Shao… aufwachen… Shao… Die Dunkelheit um mich herum verblaßte allmählich, doch es reichte nicht um meinen Geist zur Rückkehr zu bewegen.

…du mußt aufwachen… Shao… Müde versuchte ich das, was mich ausmachte zusammen zu sammeln und meine Augen zu öffnen, aber es war bei Weitem nicht so einfach. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mich irgend etwas überfahren.

Shao… jetzt komm schon… Die Dunkelheit wich einer hellen Dämmerung und mein Geist schien endlich bereit zu sein sich aus den Tiefen in denen er sich verborgen gehalten hatte zu erwachen.

…wach endlich auf… Shao… Shao… Ich klammerte mich an den Ruf meines Namens und ließ auch den letzten Rest der Schwärze hinter mir. Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen und stöhnte als sie vom hellen Licht geblendet wurden.

…mach mir nicht solche Angst… Anscheinend war ich immer noch nicht vollkommen wach. Die Stimme klang immer besorgter.

„…bin doch…" Gähn.

„…wach…" Am Liebsten wäre ich sofort wieder in die angenehme Stille und Schwärze versunken, die mich bisher umfangen gehalten hatte doch irgend etwas griff nach mir und hielt mich unermüdlich fest.

Shao?... Shao? …Du lebst noch! Gähnend öffnete ich meine Augen zu zwei kleinen Schlitzen um sie nicht noch einmal dem grellen Licht auszusetzen.

„Bin müde… schlafen…" Ein unangenehmes Ziehen in meinem Hinterkopf verhinderte, das ich mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen könnte.

Du darfst nicht schlafen! Du darfst auf keinen Fall schlafen! Mittlerweile klang die Stimme fast panisch und aus irgendeinem Grund heraus löste das einen stillen Alarm in meinem Inneren aus. Mein Geist begann nun ernsthaft gegen die ständig wiederkehrende Müdigkeit anzukämpfen und allmählich konnte er sich behaupten.

„Wehe es… ist… nicht wichtig…" Ich stand kurz davor meine mühsam errungenen Siege erneut einzubüßen, aber plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, das meine Handgelenke mit glühenden Eisen umschlossen waren. Die schleichende Müdigkeit wich augenblicklich von mir und mit einem Aufschrei schnellte ich nach oben. Zitternd betrachtete ich meine Handgelenke an denen sich jedoch nicht die geringste Spur einer Verbrennung finden lassen konnte. Lediglich ein unangenehmes Pochen wies daraufhin, das sie bis vor kurzem noch in Flammen gestanden hatten.

Shao? Alles in Ordnung? Da ich inzwischen vollkommen wach war wußte ich auch wieder wem diese sanfte Stimme gehörte.

„Ja Anael, es geht mir gut." Ihre Astralgestalt saß neben mir und beobachtete besorgt, wie ich meine Handgelenke massierte.

Es tut mir leid. Lächelnd sah ich auf meine Hände als mir klar wurde warum man keinerlei Spuren einer Verletzung an ihnen feststellen konnte.

„Das muß es nicht. Es ist ja nichts passiert." Ich hielt ihr mein rechtes Handgelenk entgegen, das vollkommen unberührt war.

„Aber warum hast du mich eigentlich geweckt? Du wolltest doch, das ich mich ausruhe." Ihre Hand strich vorsichtig über die dünne Haut meines Handgelenks, was ein leichtes Kribbeln verursachte.

Aber nicht so. Hast du denn gar nicht gemerkt, was Raphael mit dir gemacht hat? Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern was passiert war bevor mich die Schwärze umfangen hatte doch die Bilder drangen nur noch verschwommen aus meinem Gedächtnis hervor. Das Letzte, an das ich mich klar erinnern konnte war wie Raphael an der Wand gelehnt und geraucht hatte bevor er dann mit festentschlossen Augen auf mich zukam. Danach war alles Dunkel. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was geschehen war nachdem Raphael mit diesem Blick, der ein Feuer binnen Sekunden hätte löschen können, vor mir gestanden hatte.

Du erinnerst dich nicht. Das war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. Fast schon so als hätte sie damit gerechnet.

„Anael, was ist passiert?" Sie sah mich lange an. Fast so als müßte sich abschätzen ob sie es mir wirklich erzählen sollte oder ob es besser war, wenn sie schwieg. Es irritierte mich, daß sie sich so seltsam verhielt. Normalerweise war sie die Erste, die mich nach einer Ohnmacht auf den neusten Stand brachte. Warum war es jetzt anders? Was hatte Raphael getan?

Er hat versucht dir deine Lebenskraft zu rauben. Ich starrte sie an als hätte sie sich soeben in einen rosafarbenen Elefanten verwandelt.

Neben Uriel ist er der einzige Engel, der dazu in der Lage ist. Ich begriff immer noch kein einziges Wort von dem, was sie sagte. Sicher, ich wußte, daß Raphael dazu in der Lage war einen Menschen von den Toten wiederauferstehen zu lassen, aber seine Kräfte auch andersherum funktionieren sollten war mir neu.

Er hat dich vollkommen überrascht und du hattest noch nicht einmal eine Chance überhaupt zu begreifen, was er eigentlich vorhatte. Hätte ich nicht eingegriffen, dann hätte er dich ohne Probleme über die Schwelle des Todes befördert. Nur langsam begriff ich die Zusammenhänge und den Grund für meine so lang anhaltende Müdigkeit. Doch warum sollte Raphael mich töten wollen? Und wie hatte Anael eingreifen können ohne, das er sie bemerkte?

Keine Sorge, er hat mich nicht gesehen. Ich habe lediglich kurz den Teil von dir, der noch wach war etwas angestachelt und ihn durch die halbe Zelle befördert. Da du dich danach nicht mehr bewegt hast ging er wohl davon aus, das er sein Werk vollendet hätte. Allmählich begann ich zu Zittern. Warum hatte Raphael das getan? Warum wollte er mich plötzlich töten? Wollte er mir etwa das Wing-cutting ersparen?

„Und du? Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?" Wenn ich mich wirklich so dicht am Rand des Todes befunden hatte, dann müßte Anaels Seele ebenfalls davon betroffenen gewesen sein. Je schwächer ich wurde, desto größer wurde die Gefahr, daß sich ihre Seele von mir löste und von den anderen Engeln entdeckt wurde.

Ja, ich war zum Glück schnell genug. Nur eine Minute später und dein Körper wäre lange Zeit nicht mehr erwacht. Sie wußte, das ich niemals durch die Hand eines einzelnen Engels sterben konnte und sprach deshalb auch nicht davon, das ich beinahe gestorben wäre. Fügte man mir eine tödliche Verletzung zu, dann verfiel mein Körper in einer Art Scheintod aus dem er nach einiger Zeit wieder erwachte. Dabei konnte es sich um Tage, Wochen, Monate oder Jahre handeln. Es kam immer auf die Art der Verletzung an. Und wenn Raphael mir beinahe meine gesamte Lebenskraft entzogen hätte, dann wäre ich bestimmt nicht aufgewacht bevor nicht wenigstens ein Jahrhundert verstrichen war.

„Danke."

Du mußt mir nicht danken, das weißt du. Ich lächelte sie an.

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich danke dir trotzdem." Sie erwiderte mein Lächeln warm.

Als du geschlafen hast war Rosiel kurz hier, doch Raphael hat ihn davon abgehalten sich dir weiter zu nähern. Die Beiden sind gemeinsam gegangen. Nickend nahm ich diese Information zur Kenntnis und zog geistesabwesend eine Nadel nach der anderen aus meinen Haaren. Langsam löste ich sich die kunstvolle Frisur, die mir Sevothtartes Sisters verpaßt hatten und ich fühlte mich ein klein wenig erleichtert. Wenn Raphael Rosiel mitgenommen hatte, dann konnte ich mir sicher sein, daß vor meiner endgültigen Verurteilung niemand mehr meine Zelle betreten würde. Erst, wenn es an der Zeit war mich zum Wing-cutting zu führen würde sich diese Tür erneut öffnen und Engel eintreten lassen.

Zeit genug um sich endlich einen Plan zu Recht zu legen, wie ich ihnen doch noch entkommen könnte. Gedankenverloren fuhr ich mir durch die offenen Haare bis ich mir plötzlich bewußte wurde, was ich da eigentlich tat.

„Anael, wieso kann ich mich eigentlich wieder bewegen?" Sie sah mich verblüfft an.

Aber das konntest du doch schon die ganze Zeit. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Das meine ich nicht. Mein Körper fühlt sich nicht mehr länger an als hätte ihn jemand mit Blei gefüllt. Ich kann mich wieder bewegen ohne, das mir irgend etwas weh tut." Allein diese Tatsache verursachte bei mir ein unbeschreibliches Hochgefühl. Jetzt sah die Sache schon wieder ganz anders aus. Wenn ich mich frei bewegen konnte, dann würde es auch nur noch halb so schwierig werden dem Wing-cutting zu entgehen. Hoffe ich zumindest. Einen Plan, wie ich das am Besten anstelle habe ich nämlich immer noch nicht.

Aber das verstehe ich nicht. Nach Raphaels Angriff dürftest du nicht einmal halb so munter sein, wie du es jetzt bist.

„Meinst du das ernst? Ich fühle mich, als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen." Ihr Blick wanderte nachdenklich umher bis sie mich schließlich wieder fest ansah.

Vielleicht hat er… aber nein… das unmöglich… Raphael würde niemals… Fragend sah ich sie an und zog nebenbei meine Beine etwas näher an meinen Körper. Dieses Kleid war nach wie vor eine Beleidigung meines persönlichen Modegeschmacks, aber wenigstens hielt es warm.

Er hat dir doch nicht etwa einen Teil seiner Astralkräfte übertragen?

„Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, das ich mich wieder bewegen kann." Es war mir vollkommen egal, was und wie Raphael dieses kleine Wunder vollbracht hatte. Hauptsache ich fühlte mich nicht mehr bei jeder Bewegung wie eine alte Schachtel, der schon der Kalk aus den Gelenken rieselte. Und die Tatsache, daß ich mich wieder ungehindert bewegen konnte machte ich mir gleich zu nutze, um allen überflüssigen Tand von diesem schrecklichen Kleid zu entfernen. Warum mußten Engel auch immer einen so derartig abartigen Modegeschmack haben? Anael beobachtete mich schweigend und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach bis plötzlich etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Angestrengt begann sie in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung zu sehen. Fast so, als würde sie nach etwas suchen. Ich ließ das Kleid in Ruhe und folgte ihrem Blick, doch ich konnte nichts weiter entdecken als eine kahle, graue Wand, die mich an einer Flucht hindern sollte.

Hörst du es? Sie sah mich nicht einmal an als sie das fragte.

Es hat begonnen… Ich schloß die Augen um mich besser konzentrieren zu können und schon nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte ich die Gesänge vernehmen, die leise durch die Wand meiner Zelle zu uns drangen. Sie kündigten den Beginn an, den Beginn eines Wing-cuttings.

„Zaphikel." Ich öffnete meine Augen und fing Anaels traurigen Blick auf. Ihre aquamarinfarbenen Augen standen kurz davor in einem Meer von Tränen unterzugehen.

Ja.

„Willst du nicht zu ihm gehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Es hätte keinen Sinn. Er würde mich nicht mehr bemerken. Ihre Barrieren sind zu stark. Ihr Blick wanderte sehnsuchtsvoll zurück zu der Wand durch die die Gesänge am Deutlichsten zu hören waren. Sie hatte recht. Selbst wenn es ihr gelang unbemerkt in den Raum zu gelangen so war es beinahe unmöglich, das Zaphikel sie in diesem Moment noch bemerken würde. Die Barrieren um diesen Raum waren die Stärksten der Himmel und sein Geist war mit Sicherheit inzwischen so sehr geschwächt, das er auf die Anwesenheit einer Seele kaum noch reagieren würde.

Shao… Sie sah mich mit einer stummen Bitte in ihren wunderschönen Augen an und ich verstand. Sie mußte es nicht aussprechen.

„Schon gut. Laß uns diese anklagenden Gesänge übertönen. Er hat den Frieden verdient." Sie lächelte mich dankbar an und griff nach meiner Hand.

Danke. Ich lächelte kurz und drückte ihre Hand ein klein wenig fester. Wie lange war es her, das ich diese Worte in den Mund genommen hatte? Konnte ich mich überhaupt noch an sie erinnern?

Wie ein wärmenden Lichtstrahl verband sich Anaels Erinnerung mit meinem Geist und ließ wie von selbst Worte auf meinen Lippen entstehen die ich seit meiner Ausbildungszeit in den Himmeln nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Langsam begann meine Stimme ihren gewohnten Klang anzunehmen und Anaels sanfte Stimme folgte schon bald der meinen. Unser Gesang erfüllte die Zelle in die man mich eingesperrt hatte und drang durch die dicken Wänden nach außen bis hin zu einem Raum dessen Barrieren niemals für Gesang gedacht worden waren. Zaphikel würde uns hören. Ganz sicher. Seine Seele würde uns hören und ihren Frieden finden. Ich schloß die Augen als die letzten Worte meine Lippen verließen und begann von vorn. Niemand sollte mit einer Anklage in den Tod gehen. Zaphikel, mein letztes Geschenk an dich. Meine wahre Stimme.

Anaels Hand drückte sich fester an meine und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nahm ich dir Worte, die ich solange vergessen hatte bewußt wahr, bis der Text sich wieder vollkommen in meinem Geist verankert hatte. Zaphikel hatte dieses Lied geliebt und er hätte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als es vor seinem Tod noch einmal zu hören. Das alles ließ mich Anael nach und nach wissen, doch nach einiger Zeit beschlichen mich Zweifel. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er uns wirklich hören würde, doch ich würde nicht eher aufhören zu singen bis es vorbei war und wenn es bis in die Ewigkeit heißen würde:

_Gloria in excelsis deo._

_Et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis._

_Laudamus te._

_Benedicimus te._

_Ado ramus te._

_Glori ficamus __te._

_Gratias agimus tibi propter magnma gloriam tuam._

_Domine Deus, Rex caelestis, Deus Pater omnipotens._

_Domine Fili unigenite, Jesu Christe. _

_Domine Deus, Agnus Dei, Filius Patris._

_Qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis._

_Qui tollis pecca mundi, suscipe deprecationem nostram._

_Qui sedes ad dexteram Patris, miserere nobis. _

_Quondam tu solus sanctus._

_Tu solus Dominus._

_Tu solus Altissimus, Jesu Christe._

_Cum Sancto Spiritu, in gloria Dei Patris._

_Amen. _

Die anderen Gesänge gingen in dem Klang unserer Stimmen beinahe unter doch das schien niemanden zu stören. Die Zeit verstrich und je länger wir sangen, desto näher rückte der Augenblick in dem wir Zaphikel für immer verlieren würden. Anaels Hand begann zu zittern und ohne die Augen zu öffnen wußte ich, daß es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Ich sang unbeirrt weiter bis eine dunkle, warme Stimme an mein Ohr drang.

Laila… Laila, Laila… wie wenig du dich selbst kennst. Ein Schatten lösten sich aus dem Dunklen. Die Silhouette eines Mannes, der mir wage vertraut vorkam.

Du liebst mich doch. Weißer Mantel, dunkle Hose, kinnlanges rabenschwarzes Haar.

Nicht wahr? Eine Frau auf der Flucht. Wunden an ihren Beinen, ihrem Körper, ihrem Geist.

…Laila… Leblose Augen. Stummes Flehen um Gnade, Erlösung.

Laila kümmer dich nicht um die Narbe auf deiner Stirn. Du brauchst dein Gesicht nicht zu verstecken. Anael?

Du bist eine wunderbare Person. Und eine Liebe Freundin. Anael! Hoffnung, Freundschaft, Vertrauen…

Ich soll die Finger von Anael lassen? Was für eine rührende Freundschaft. Kinnlanges rabenschwarzes Haar, die Stimme kalt und dunkel. Herausfordernd. Zaphikel?

L… Laß mich… Bedrängt, verängstigt, unsicher.

Hör auf…! Ausgeliefert.

Du merkst auch gar nichts, hm Laila? Dunkle Augen die fesseln, die Wand im Rücken. Wehrlos, hilflos.

Du liebst mich. Daher haßt du mich so abgrundtief. Ein Kuß. Fordernd, hart, unnachgiebig, verletzend.

Unter der Maske der Freundschaft beneidest du sie. Anael, deine beste Freundin. Anael, die in allem Besser ist als du. Ein Ruck, ein Blitz in der Dunkelheit, die Chance sich zu befreien.

Unsinn! Die dunklen Augen von sich stoßend. Entschlossen.

So etwas würde ich nie tun. Flucht. Lange weiße Gänge, Flure, Korridore.

Nein. Entschlossenheit, eine Tür die sich öffnet.

Das ist nicht wahr! Grimmige Gesichter, dunkle Bedrohung. Finsternis.

Nie und nimmer wahr! Verzweifelte Schreie in der Dunkelheit. Vergebliche Flucht vor kalten, beschmutzenden Händen. Panik, Einsamkeit.

Dann… soll ich sie für dich verschwinden lassen? Hoffnung, gebrochener Geist. Hoffnung für dich?

Ich werde alle zerquetschen, die dir wehtun wollen. Ein Geist, der langsam verlischt in der Dunkelheit versinkt. Den Weg ebnet für das Chaos…

Die Energiewelle traf mich plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet. Ich hörte Anael neben mir aufschreien als mich eine unbekannte Macht auch schon quer durch die Zelle schleuderte. Ich hatte ihr nicht das Geringste entgegen zusetzten. Zu schnell war der Angriff gekommen, zu sehr war mein Geist in dieser merkwürdigen Vision gefangen gewesen. Ich schrie Anael zu, das sie ihre Astralgestalt so schnell wie möglich auflösen und sich in mein Inneres flüchten sollte bevor mich die Matratze traf und ich unter ihr und dem Bettgestell begraben wurde. Ein warmes Aufklimmen in meiner Brust war der einzige Hinweis den ich auf Anael erhielt. Sie war in Sicherheit.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten brach in meiner Zelle das Chaos aus und ich dankte welcher Macht auch immer, das ich mit unter einer Matratze befand, die alles andere so gut es ging abfederte. Würde ich mich nach wie vor ungeschützt am Boden befinden, dann hätten mich inzwischen sicherlich über ein halbes Dutzend Steinbrocken an den Rand des Todes befördert. So bekam ich zwar immer noch mehr als genug ab, aber es reichte bei Weitem nicht aus um mich ernsthaft zu verletzten.

So plötzlich wie er gekommen war endete dieser Spuk auch wieder. Es gab nur ein einziges Problem, die Matratze unter der ich lag war über und über mit Geröll bedeckt und ich konnte mich einfach nicht befreien. Irgendwie lag ich so dermaßen ungünstig, das mich die Steinmassen vollkommen eingeklemmt hatten.

„Endstation…" Erst glaubte ich an eine Sinnestäuschung, doch diese Stimme würde ich unter Tausenden erkennen. Nur was zur Hölle machte er hier?

„Das ist der Spezialtrakt. Er ist irgendwo hier drin." Irgendwie gelang es mir einen Arm zu befreien und meinen Oberkörper ein klein wenig abzustützen. Alles oder nichts!

„KIRA-CHAN!" So laut es ging schrie ich seinen Namen gegen meine Zellentür. Was auch immer er hier unten machte konnte mir egal sein. Er mußte mich nur hören.

„KIRA-CHAN!" Ich konnte hören wie sich meiner Zelle Schritte näherten.

„Shao? Shao bist du das?" Erleichterung machte sich in meinem Inneren breit. Es sah ganz so als würde Sevie noch ein klein wenig warten müssen ehe er in den Genuß kam mir die Flügel zu stützen.

„Hier drüben! Ich bin eingeklemmt!" Hastig wurde die Tür meiner Zelle geöffnet doch außer einen Paar Stiefel konnte ich nicht sonderlich viel erkennen.

„Shao-chan?" Ein dunkler Schatten huschte an Stiefeln vorbei und flitzte zielstrebig über den Geröllberg bis er schließlich genau vor meiner Nase saß. Hechelnd und schwanzwedelnd sah er mich an, bevor seine Zunge mir freudig durchs Gesicht fuhr.

„Cee! Nicht! Das kitzelt." Er war dermaßen aus dem Häuschen, das es ihn nicht im Geringsten kümmerte, das ich mich vor Lachen bog.

„Shao-chan, bist du hier irgendwo?" Das Paar Stiefel stand vollkommen unschlüssig im Raum bis Cee endlich von meinem Gesicht abließ und sich lautstark bemerkbar machte. Augenblicklich setzte sich Kira in Bewegung und landete nach einem kleinen Ausrutscher ziemlich genau in meinem Blickfeld. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen steckte er in einer Soldatenuniform des Korridors. Doch danach konnte ich ihn später noch fragen.

„Hi!" Er starrte mich erst vollkommen fassungslos an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Jetzt sag nicht, daß es dich auch noch freut mich hier so liegen zu sehen." Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kunstvollen Schmollmund, der ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Nein, das nicht." Mit einem Ruck war er wieder auf den Beinen.

„Ich bin nur heilfroh dich zu sehen." Merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen.

„Setsuna! Hilf mir mal eben!" Es kam eine etwas merkwürdige Antwort, doch ich konnte merken wie erneut jemand über den Geröllberg kletterte. Oh man, ich hoffe nur das Ding bricht nicht doch noch über mir zusammen.

„Shao?" Setsunas braune Augen lagen fragend auf mir. Während Kira sich an dem Bettgestell und der Matratze zu schaffen machte.

„Gott sei Dank lebst du noch!" Er klang sichtlich erleichtert, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mehr ihm zu antworten. Kira spannte ihn vollkommen ein und nachdem er die Matratze sowie das Bettgestell nach oben gedrückt hatte zog mich Setsuna langsam unter dem Geröllhaufen hervor.

„Setsuna, ich will ja nicht drängeln, aber könntest du dich bitte etwas beeilen. Das hier ist verflucht schwer." Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht zog Setsuna nun stärker an meinem Armen und mit einem letzten Ruck, der unzählige Schrammen auf meinem Beinen hinterließ, beförderte er mich knapp einen halben Meter von dem Geröllberg unter dem ich bis vor kurzem noch begraben gewesen war, weg. Erleichtert ließ Kira das Bettgestell los und sah zu wie der Geröllberg dieses allmählich unter sich begrub. Mir wurde bei diesem Anblick ziemlich mulmig.

„Shao was zur Hölle machst du eigentlich hier?" Etwas erstaunt sah ich Setsuna an.

„Eigentlich könnte ich euch genau dieselbe Frage stellen." Kira wuschelte mir mit strafendem Blick durch die Haare.

„Tust du aber nicht. Oder?" Seine Stimme klang leicht drohend und ich konnte nicht mehr verhindern, daß ich zu Grinsen begann.

„Nein, tue ich nicht." In seinen Augen konnte ich noch ein brav lesen bevor mich ein überglückliches Fellbündel vollkommen in Beschlag nahm. Cee hatte anscheinend nur darauf gewartet, das ich mich halbwegs aufrecht hinsetzte um auf meinen Schoß zu springen.

„Er hat dich vermißt." Sanft kraulte ich den kleinen Hund hinter den Ohren während ich Kira antwortete.

„Ich weiß. Es war grausam von mir ihn allein zurück zulassen." Cee leckte durch mein Gesicht als würde er mir sagen wollen, daß das alles Schnee von gestern sei. Hauptsache ich war gesund und wieder bei ihm.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Ich weiß nicht wie lange sie noch abgelenkt sind." Noch ehe ich oder Setsuna darauf etwas erwidern konnte befand sich Kira schon auf halben Weg in Richtung Ausgang.

„Schaffst du es?" Setsuna sah mich besorgt an während er mir seine Hand anbot.

„Nur keine Sorge. Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist." Gelassen setzte ich Cee auf dem Boden ab und ergriff Setsunas Hand um mich auf die Füße ziehen zu lassen. Das einst so prächtig kitschigweiße Kleid hing nur noch in Fetzen von meinem Körper und meine Haut war über und über mit Schrammen und kleinen Wunden, die leicht bluteten versehen. Aber ich hatte schon wesentlich schlimmer ausgesehen. Nichts, worum man sich Sorgen machen müßte.

„Meinst du?" Er sah mich zweifelnd an, aber als ich dann entschlossen und barfuß vor ihm über den Geröllberg kletterte zerstreute das wohl seine Zweifel. Er folgte mir ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren.

„Und was jetzt?" Fragend beäugte ich Kira, der sich absichernd in dem riesigen Flur vor meiner Zelle umsah.

„Wir müssen ihn nur noch finden, dann können wir zurück." Bei mir leuchtete ein Fragezeichen nach dem Anderen auf und so erklärten mir die Beiden kurz warum sie sich soweit in den Himmelskorridor vorgewagt hatten. Noch ehe ich ihnen erklären konnte, daß sie bereits zu spät kamen um Zaphikel noch retten zu können stürmten wir schon den Flur entlang. Kira hatte es eilig.

„Ziemlich ruhig hier… Als ob das Chaos oben nur Fassade wär." Sein abruptes Stoppen brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Doch auch ich fand es merkwürdig, daß uns noch nicht eine einzige Wache begegnet war. Was ging hier nur vor sich?

„Außerdem… riecht es hier komisch." Prüfend sog ich die Luft ein und Setsuna tat dasselbe. Ein übelkeitserregender Geruch trat mir in die Nase und ich stand kurz davor mich einfach zu übergeben. Ich wußte, was das war.

„Das ist…" Kira sah uns prüfend an bevor er seinen Satz beendete.

„…Leichengestank…!" Fast im selben Augenblick stieß Setsuna eine Tür auf und eine Wolke vollkommenen Verwesungsgeruches drang in unsere Richtung. Entsetzt von dem was er sah zuckte Setsuna ein klein wenig zurück und landete dabei genau vor meinem Brustkorb. Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor die Nase um nicht noch mehr von diesem beißenden Gestank einatmen zu müssen.

„Wa… war das alles Raziel!" Setsunas Reaktion überraschte mich. Hieß das Raziel befand sich ebenfalls im Korridor? Hatte Zaphikel ihn etwa nicht in Sicherheit gebracht?

„Nein." Mit einer beinahe unnatürlichen Ruhe sah Kira sich in dem mit Leichen übersäten Raum um. Ich folgte den Beiden langsam und hielt mich dabei dicht an der Wand. Mir wat speiübel.

„Sie sind nicht wie die anderen gestorben. Sie haben sich gegenseitig aufgefressen." Der Gestank raubte mir fast den Atem. Gab es hier den nirgendwo ein Fenster?

„Sie sind… von innen verfault." Mein Blick huschte kurz über die verwesenden Leichen. Ich wußte, das Kira recht hatte. All diese armen Kreaturen waren einst Engel gewesen. Engel, denen man ihre Flügel genommen hatte. Und mich hätte beinahe dasselbe Schicksal ereilt. Mir wurde schwindelig. Wie lange mußten wir noch in diesem Raum bleiben? Warum gingen wir nicht weiter? Das Geräusch von morschem Fleisch, das sich bewegte riß mich aus meiner Erstarrung. Doch es war zu spät. Was auch immer dieses Wesen einst gewesen war nun griff es Setsuna an. Keiner von uns hatte es bemerkt und jetzt stand er diesem vollkommen ungeschützt gegenüber.

Der Schuß einer Pistole hallte durch den ansonsten leeren Raum und der Ghoul fiel leblos zu Boden während Setsuna direkt in den Lauf einer auf ihn gerichteten Waffe blickte.

„Was…?" Er starrte die Gestalt, die bedrohlich über ihm thronte vollkommen fassungslos an.

„Was tust du hier? ‚Messias'?" Die Stimme eiskalt, die Augen blutrot. Konnte das wirklich Raziel sein? So zornerfüllt?

„Wir sind hier, um mit dir zusammen Zaphikel rauszuholen."

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Du bist schuld daran, das er hier ist!" Ich verstand nicht das Geringste von dem was los war und sah fragend Kira an, der mir lediglich bedeutete mich rauszuhalten. Das sollten die Beiden unter sich klären.

„Das weiß ich ja…"

„Du weißt gar nichts!" Raziel ließ ihn noch nicht einmal ausreden.

„Du weißt überhaupt nichts über uns! Ich lasse nicht zu, daß du den Namen unserer Welt noch einmal in den Mund nimmst!" Vorsichtig stand Setsuna auf und versuchte Raziel mit seinen Blicken zu beruhigen, doch es war vergeblich. Der ansonsten so ruhige und besonnene Engel schrie Setsuna seinen Haß entgegen.

„Diese Welt ist krank! Hast du nur einen ihrer Schmerzensschreie gehört! Du brauchst nur zu graben und schon stehst du knietief im Blut!" Nein, das hier war kein Haß. Das hier war pure Verzweiflung über die eigene Hilflosigkeit einer großen Macht gegenüber, gegen die ein Einzelner nicht das Geringste ausrichten konnte.

„All die Opfer, die sie gefordert hat! Wie sie geweint haben! Du hast rein gar nichts gehört!" Der Lauf seiner Waffe begann verdächtig in Raziels Hand zu Zittern. Wollte er etwa wirklich abdrücken? Waren sein Haß und seine Verzweiflung so groß, daß er Setsuna tatsächlich töten wollte?

Der Aufschrei eines gequälten Tieres verhinderte alles Weitere. Aus einer der unzähligen geöffneten Zellentüren flog eine abgerissene Hand, die keinen Meter entfernt hinter Raziel landete. Wie alle Anderen starrte ich das blutüberströmte Körperteil vollkommen fassungslos an während sich ein lautes Schmatzen seinen Weg durch die Flure zu uns bahnte.

„Wa… was ist das für ein Schmatzen…? Ist das etwa…?" Setsuna war leichenblaß und auch aus Raziels Gesicht war sämtliche Farbe gewichen.

„Setsuna, du weißt was ein Wing-cutting mit einem Engel anstellt." Betont langsam hob Kira sein Katana an und hielt es griffbereit in seiner Hand. Er war binnen Sekunden dazu imstande die gefährliche Klinge aus ihrer Scheide zu ziehen und in eine tödliche Waffe zu verwandeln. Das hatte er mir oft genug in einer seiner Trainingseinheiten demonstriert.

„… er verliert nicht nur seine Astralkräfte…" Mir ging es immer schlechter. Je länger wir an diesem Ort verweilten desto deutlicher wurde mir bewußt, das es mir sehr schnell ähnlich ergangen wäre wie diesen Armen Kreaturen. Ich preßte die Hand fester auf meine Nase und Mund um nicht noch mehr von diesem unerträglichen Leichengestank einatmen zu müssen.

„Auch seine Abwehrkräfte. Sein Körper verfault langsam. Bis es das Hirn erreicht." Ohne, das einer von uns ihn daran hindern konnte schritt Raziel auf die halbgeöffnete Tür zu und öffnete diese. Das Schmatzen verstärkte sich nur noch weiter.

„Za… …phikel… …sama?" Raziels gesamte Gestalt spiegelte das Entsetzen wieder, das sich hinter dieser Tür verborgen hatte während Kira mit ruhiger Stimme weitersprach.

„Sie verrotten bei lebendigem Leibe. Bis nur noch ein grotesker Klops rohen Fleisches…übrig bleibt…" Entschlossen folgten er und Setsuna Raziel. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment bis ich mich ebenfalls wieder bewegen konnte doch Raziels vollkommen panischer und gepeinigter Aufschrei lösten auch noch meine letzten Fesseln. Ich verdrängte den Verwesungsgestank um mich herum und stellte mich hinter Kira.

„S- Se… seid ihr das, Zaphikel-sama!" Bei dem Anblick, der sich uns bot war Raziel auf die Knie zusammengebrochen und hielt seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen fest. Fast so als könnte er sich auf diese Weise vor dem grauenvollen Anblick der sich ihm bot schützen.

„Was… was ist mit euch?" Ich suchte an Kiras Schulter halt als sich das Bild von Zaphikels bereits verwesender Gestalt tief in mein Gedächtnis brannte. Sie hatten ihm die Haare geschnitten und sein Körper war bereits dabei zu verwesen. Er saß lediglich mit einem schwarzen Mantel bekleidet auf dem Boden. Umgeben von den Überresten einstiger Engel von denen er einen Kopf in seinen Händen hielt und immer wieder seine Zähne tief in das tote Fleisch grub. Es war entsetzlich! Obwohl ich genau gewußt hatte, daß wir zu spät kamen schockierte mich dieser Anblick. Es war rein gar nichts mehr von dem einst so stolzen Engel übrig. Er war ein Ghoul, ein Leichenfresser.

„Was ist mit euch geschehen!" Ohne sich um uns zu kümmern ging Raziel zielstrebig auf seinen einstigen Mentor zu.

„Ihr… ihr kennt mich doch noch, oder? Zaphikel-sama…?" Tränen flossen aus den aquamarinblauen Augen und benetzten das Gesicht des jungen Engels, der einen solchen Anblick eigentlich niemals ertragen sollte. Ich verbarg meinen Kopf leicht hinter Kiras Schulter als sich Anaels stummer Aufschrei seinen Weg durch mein Inneres bahnte.

„Kommt. Laßt uns gehen! Zurück zu den Anderen… Es wird alles wieder gut." Raziels ruhige Worte, seine Tränen, die innere Verzweiflung, die ihn zerreißen mußte das alles trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Es gab rein gar nichts mehr was für ihn noch tun konnten Zaphikel war für immer von uns gegangen.

„Ihr werdet wieder so sein wie früher!" Sanft strichen die jungen Hände über das von Verwesung gezeichnete Gesicht bis Zaphikel schließlich in den Armen seines Schülers lag.

„Ganz sicher Zaphikel-sama!" Raziel drückte sich fest an seinen Mentor dessen ausdruckloses Gesicht einen Punkt weit entfernt von jeder Wirklichkeit beobachtet. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Es war sinnlos! Nichts und niemand würde ihn je wieder zurück bringen!

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung griff Zaphikel plötzlich nach Raziels Arm, der ihn schützend gehalten hatte und zog ihn nach vorn. Noch ehe einer von uns begriff was eigentlich geschah vergrub er seine Zähne bereits tief in Raziels Hals. Für eine Sekunde ließ er von seiner Beute ab und kniete wie ein vollkommen ausgehungertes Raubtier über den Überresten der Leichen, die bisher seine Nahrung dargestellt hatten. Nein, das war hier nicht mehr der Engel, den ich in Yetzirah kennengelernt hatte und den Anael einst geliebt hatte. Das hier war nur noch eine leblose Hülle, die auf ewig versuchen würde ihren Schmerzen zu entfliehen.

„ZAPHIKEL-SAMAAA!" Raziels verzweifelter Aufschrei hallte von den Wänden des Raumes wieder, als Zaphikel erneut nach vorn schnellte und seine Zähne erneut in dem Fleisch seines einstigen Schülers versenkte. Es war entsetzlich!

„Kira-chan, du mußt ihn erlösen." Ich krallte mich in dem Stoff seines Mantels fest als Raziels Schreie noch lauter wurden. Es war unerträglich. Wie konnten Engel nur zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig sein? Wie konnten sie einem der ihrigen nur so etwas unvorstellbar Grausames antun?

„Bitte!" Er sah mich kurz über seine Schulter an und seine Augen weiteten sich etwas als er bemerkte, daß ich zitterte. Ich hob meinen Blick und gab ihm somit meine tränenerfüllten Augen preis.

„Bitte." Er nickte und griff mit einer Hand unter seinem Mantel. Ich konnte hören wie er eine Waffe entsicherte.

„Bitte nicht schießen!" Raziels verzweifelter Stimme verursachte mir beinahe körperliche Schmerzen, aber es ging nicht anders. Wenn wir Zaphikel retten wollten, dann blieb uns keine andere Wahl. Wir mußten ihn töten bevor die Verwesung zu weit fortgeschritten war. Doch noch ehe Kira sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte schnellte etwas an ihm vorbei und bohrte sich tief durch Zaphikels Brust. Fast im selben Moment veränderte Cee seine Gestalt und drängte uns in das Innere des Raumes.

„Das Virus in der Schwertspitze infiziert seine verrotteten Zellen. Wenn es den Körper durchdringt stirbt er." Die Stimme war dunkel und kalt. Schneidend wie Stahl.

„Keine Bewegung!" Cee drückte mich an eine Wand und stellte seine massige Gestalt zwischen mich und den Eindringling, der eine Pistole auf uns richtete. Ein Engel in der korrekten Uniform des Himmelskorridors dessen rechtes Auge von einer Augenklappe verdeckt wurde. Barbiel hatte mich bereits vor ihm gewarnt. Sariel!

„Die ‚ungebetenen Gäste' nehme ich an? Ich bin Sariel der der Kommandant des Korridors." Das laute Heulen einer Sirene durchbrach die plötzlich eingetretene Stille.

„Die Sirene, die ihr hört ist der tertiäre Alarm. Das heißt der Kontrollraum steht unter ihrer Gewalt. Nicht mehr lange und der gesamte Korridor wird ins toxische Meer stürzen…" Geradeheraus, befehlsgewohnt und nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt teilte Sariel uns diese Nachricht mit.

„…und restlos versinken."

„Wa… Was sagen sie da…!" Sowohl Raziel und Setsuna hatten es geschafft sich aus ihrer anfänglichen Erstarrung zu lösen.

„Du mußt der sein, den sie Messias nennen. Beruhige dich." Gelassen fixierte er Setsuna und strömte dennoch eine unglaubliche Aura der Bedrohung aus. Was war das nur?

„Es wird nur diese Insel treffen. Jibril-sama befindet sich in Einzelhaft auf einer anderen Insel." Sara! Sie haben sie erneut eingesperrt?

„Kommandant Sariel!" Ein anderer Engel in Uniform stürmte in die Zelle.

„Das letzte Schiff läuft aus! Bitte sie müssen evakuieren!"

„Das ist mein Stichwort." Immer noch die Ruhe selbst musterte uns Sariel der Reihe nach. Als sein Blick auf mich fiel knurrte Cee in bedrohlich an. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt wandte Sariel sich wieder Setsuna zu.

„Ihr könnt zusammen mit der Insel sterben, oder ihr laßt die Waffen fallen und ergebt euch. So oder so, er ist nicht mehr zu retten." Dabei wies er mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Zaphikel, der sich auf dem Boden wand als wäre er ein verwundetes Tier.

„Was… !" Setsunas völlig fassungslose Stimme schien Sariel ein klein wenig aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er erklärte wesentlich mehr als er es in dieser Situation gemußt hätte.

„Besser ihr laßt ihn hier sterben. Die Fäulnis wird bald sein Hirn erreichen und ihn nach seinem Tod zum Ghoul werden lassen. Sie alle treibt der gleiche Schmerz – der Verlust ihrer Flügel. Es ist der Durst in ihnen, der sie nach Fleisch gieren läßt – sogar nach dem der ihrigen. Für ihn seid ihr nun…" Verächtlich sah Sariel auf die Gestalt am Boden, die langsam wieder zu Kräften kam.

„…nichts mehr als Beute."

Hunger… die Schmerzen sollen aufhören… muß essen… Fleisch… frisches Fleisch… Noch während ich diese Gedankenfetzen aufschnappte sah ich in Raziels weit geöffnete Augen. Nein! Nein! Das darfst du nicht tun!

Ich rieche frisches Blut, junges Blut… keine sehnigen bitteren Eingeweide. Langsam, beinahe unnatürlich langsam kehrte das Leben in Zaphikels verwesenden Körper zurück. Immer weiter kroch er auf Raziel zu, der seinen Mentor nach wie vor mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte ohne auch nur einen einzigen Millimeter zurückzuweichen. Tränen eines unaussprechlichen Schmerzes rannen über seine aschfahlen Wangen.

Es riecht so gut… ich muß essen… vielleicht hören dann die Schmerzen auf… Essen… Ich versuchte mich von Cee zu befreien, doch er drückte mich nach wie vor fest gegen die Wand. Er gab mir keine Chance zum Eingreifen.

„…nur zu." Die aquamarinblauen Augen voller Trauer und Schmerz öffnete Raziel den Mantel seiner Uniform und legte seinen Hals frei.

„Hier… eßt. Es macht mir nichts aus. Wenn es euren Schmerz erleichtern kann, ist es mein Wunsch." Anael schrie in meinem Innern auf.

„Ich… habe eine besondere Kraft… mein Bewußtsein der Astralkraft anderer anzupassen und ihre Kräfte zu verstärken… Kaum daß ich sie benutzte, wurden meine Augen rot wie die eines I-children. Ich haßte mein Talent und verbarg es vor den Anderen." Ich hatte immer mehr damit zu kämpfen Anael im meinem Innern zu halten. Sie wäre am Liebsten aus mir hervorgebrochen um Raziel daran zu hindern sich für seinen Mentor zu opfern. Doch das durfte ich nicht zu lassen. Wenn Sariel ihre Seele zu Gesicht bekam würde er sie für immer zerstören.

„Als sie mich entdeckten… endete ich als Versuchskaninchen im ‚weißen Zimmer'. Ihr wart es, der mich aus dieser Hölle befreite… der mich lehrte meine verhaßten Kräfte zu kontrollieren… und sie als Geschenk zu verstehen." Ich wimmerte leise vor mich hin als Raziels Hände zärtlich Zaphikels Gesicht umfaßten. Außerstande mich aus Cee schützender Deckung zu befreien. Warum? Warum mußten diese Beiden so sehr leiden?

„Alles, alles habe ich euch zu verdanken… nun soll euch wenigstens mein Tod nutzen sein. Bitte." Raziels Gesicht war vollkommen ruhig als sich Zaphikel ihm noch weiter näherte.

Fleisch…! Junges Fleisch…! Ich muß essen! Zaphikels Hand legte sich in Raziels Nacken während dieser die Augen schloß und mit einem unmenschlichen Knurren öffnete Zaphikel den Mund bereit seine Beute zu erlegen. Der Aufschrei, der durch mein Inneres fuhr lähmte mich beinahe völlig und plötzlich war etwas da. Etwas, das sie Intensität eines Blitzes besaß und bis hin zu Zaphikels verschüttetem Verstand vordrang. Ein einziger Satz, der Zaphikel in mitten seiner Bewegung stoppen ließ.

Erlaubst du mir… dein Gesicht zu berühren? Noch ehe ich Anael fragen konnte ob sie dafür verantwortlich gewesen war begannen die Wände um uns herum einzustürzen. In diesem kleinen Tumult gelang es Setsuna sein Schwert Nanatsusaya zum Einsatz zu bringen. Leider verfehlte er Sariel um Haaresbreite. Lediglich dessen Augenklappe segelte zu Boden. Doch auf das was danach geschah war keiner von uns gefaßt. Eine unglaublich starke Macht lähmte uns völlig. Sie durchdrang den Raum und fraß sich bis tief in unser Innerstes.

„Auch ich habe meine Kräfte gehaßt… auch ich hatte keine andere Wahl als mit ihnen zu leben… meinem bösen Blick!" Haß und Verachtung verfärbten Sariels Stimme und der Soldat, der seinen Kommandanten eigentlich nur hatte retten wollen sank mit einem schmerzhaften Schrei leblos zu Boden.

„Ein schwacher Wille zerbricht unter seinem Anblick… auf dem Rest kann ich spielen wie auf einer Fidel. Euer Schicksal war in dem Moment besiegelt als ihr in mein Auge saht." Das grelle Licht, das aus Sariels rechtem Auge strömte fesselte mich. Es war zugleich wunderschön und bedrohlich. Langsam hob er seine Waffe an und richtete sie auf Setsuna, der sich ebenso wenig bewegen konnte wie ich.

„Ach wirklich?" Kiras ruhige Stimme brachte Sariel aus dem Konzept.

„Scheint so, als wäre dein Blick bei mir wirkungslos." Lächelnd hielt er Sariel das Katana unter die Kehle während dieser sich entsetzt umwandte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie Kira sich in seinen Rücken geschlichen hatte.

„Wirkungslos…? Was zu…?" Er sah direkt in Kiras Gesicht und er wurde blaß.

„DU! Dein Gesicht! DU bist… Michael-samas ‚ungebetener Gast'?" Der kleine Moment in dem Sariels Blick mich nicht mehr direkt traf hatte gereicht. Ich spürte wie die Lähmung allmählich von meinem Körper wich und ich mich ebenfalls wieder bewegen konnte. Anscheinend wirkte sein böser Blick nur solange wie man ihm direkt ausgesetzt war.

„Also hat Rosiel-sama über dich gesprochen." Mit einem Ruck nutzte Sariel es aus, das er Kira abgelenkt hatte und brachte etwas Entfernung zwischen sich und die gefährliche Klinge.

„Wovon redest du da?" Aufgebracht setzte Kira ihm nach, doch seine Klinge wurde von Setsunas Schwert abgewehrt. Aus irgendeinem Grund stellte sich dieser nun schützend vor Sariel.

„S- Setsuna er steuert dich!" Fassungslos starrte Kira seinen besten Freund an, der wie eine willenlose Marionette sein Schwert festhielt um Kira am Fortkommen zu hindern.

„Das ist normalerweise nicht meine Art… aber mit dir als Gegner bleibt mir keine Wahl…" Keine Ahnung was Rosiel ihm erzählt hatte, aber es sah ganz so aus als hätte Sariel denselben Verdacht, der mich bereits in der Hölle überkommen hatte. Kiras Gesicht sah dem von Luzifer einfach viel zu ähnlich als das es sich dabei lediglich um einen Zufall handeln konnte. Irgend etwas steckte dahinter, doch was?

„Messias! Töte ihn!" Das Leuchten in Sariels rechtem Auge verstärkte sich um ein vielfaches und ich wandte den Blick ab um nicht erneut von ihm gelähmt zu werden. Noch während sich Setsuna versuchte gegen Sariels Einfluß zu behaupten setzte sich sein Körper in Bewegung.

„NEEEEEEEIN!" Meine verzweifelte Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder doch sie erreichte Setsuna nicht. Mit hoch erhobenem Schwert stürmte er auf Kira zu, der sich nicht im Geringsten bewegte.

„Das… ist… nicht möglich…! …Wieso… hat mein Auge dich nicht…?" Das Licht von Sariels Auge verblaßte urplötzlich. Blut strömte über die rechte Seite seines Gesichtes wo sich bis vor kurzem noch sein Auge befunden hatte. Hinter ihm ragte ein dunkler Schatten bedrohlich auf.

„Aber natürlich…" Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zog Zaphikel das Schwert aus Sariels Kopf zurück.

„du bist… blind." Sariels Körper fiel leblos zu Boden und gab den Blick auf Zaphikels blutverschmierte Brust frei. Wann hatte er?

„Was tut ihr hier! Wer hat gesagt, daß du herkommen und mich retten sollst! Was glaubst du, wozu ich dich nach Anagura geschickt habe! Raziel!" Oh ha, da war jemand sauer.

„Du solltest dem Messias zur Seite stehen! Eine Brücke sein zwischen ihm und der Organisation falls ich gefangen werden sollte! Was fällt dir ein, dich noch einmal in solche Gefahr zu begeben!" Der plötzliche Ausbruch seines Mentors überraschte Raziel ebenso sehr wie uns. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet, daß er noch einmal derartig zu Verstand kommen würde. Doch es war nicht von langer Dauer. Bereits jetzt hustete er Blut und sank in sich zusammen.

„Geht! Ich kann jede Sekunde… wieder die Besinnung verlieren!" Er wies Raziels Hände von sich als dieser ihm aufhelfen wollten.

„Dieser Virus vermag es als einziger einen Ghoul zu töten… aber er aktiviert gleichzeitig sämtliche Hirnzellen… so wie jetzt. Bis dann letztendlich auch SIE verfallen… und mich erneut der Hunger überkommt." Langsam löste sich Cee von mir und ich konnte wieder ungehindert atmen. Es war mir gar nicht aufgefallen mit wieviel Druck er mich an der Wand gehalten hatte. Langsam näherte ich mich den Anderen unschlüssig, was ich tun oder sagen sollte.

„Wenn das geschieht Raziel-kun… will ich, daß DU mir das Herz durchstößt. Das ist der einzige Weg." Ich schluckte. Es war grausam, das er das ausgerechnet von Raziel forderte, dem er mehr bedeutete als alles andere auf der Welt.

„Aber das… DAS KANN ICH NICHT!"

„Sei nicht dumm! Willst du den Messias noch größerer Gefahr aussetzen? Du wirst es tun."

„Zaphikel! Gib ihm nicht die Schuld! Ich war es, der…"

„Du mußt dich bei mir für nichts entschuldigen, Messias. Es war alles Teil meines Plans..." Zaphikel saß auf dem Boden und klammerte sich an die Wunde in seiner Brust um bei Verstand zu bleiben während Raziel vergeblich versuchte seinem Mentor zu helfen.

„Angefangen damit, daß ich Jibrils Fluchtpläne bewußt geheim hielt, als ich Raziel zu dir sandte… um sicherzustellen, das du alleine in den Himmel kommen würdest. Sodann trieb ich dich absichtlich in deinen Alleingang… und fingierte deinen Fehlschlag, so das du dir deiner Rolle als Messias bewußt wurdest." Ich starrte die Gestalt, die nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt auf dem Boden saß fassungslos an. Er hatte das alles geplant!

„Genauso… wie ich Sara Mudo überzeugte, sich aus freien Stücken zurück an Sevie zu übergeben…! Denn ich wußte mit deiner Geliebten in seinen Händen… würdest du ihn hassen und gnadenlos bekämpfen, bis du sie zurückhättest." Es war unglaublich, was er uns da eröffnete. Er hatte Setsuna und Sara benutzt als wären sie nichts weiter als Schachfiguren auf einem Spielbrett.

„…Ja …ich beging zahllose Untaten und trug dabei die Maske eines Heiligen… Alles um noch einmal den heiligen Einsiedler Adam Kadmon zu sehen… doch genau wie meine Augen, blieb mein Herz in lichtlose Dunkelheit gehüllt… Genau wie damals… Ich war immer noch blind…" Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben.

„Anael trug unser Kind in sich. …Ich fühlte, daß etwas sich in mir gewandelt hatte. Deshalb versprach ich ihr, den Dienst zu quittieren. …dies sollte meine letzte Mission sein." Ich schluckte. Anael hatte mir bereits gezeigt was damals geschehen war, doch es aus Zaphikels Mund zu hören war etwas vollkommen anderes. Anaels Erinnerungen und der mit ihnen verbundene Schmerz kehrten in mein Herz zurück.

„Wir wollten das Kind bekommen, an irgendeinem menschenleeren Ort… und ein ruhiges Leben führen…" Was er sagte erinnerte mich an meine Eltern, die gezwungen waren das Kind ihrer Liebe in Assia zu verstecken um sich selbst und ihr Kind zu schützen.

„Aber… die Mission, die über meine Erlaubnis zum Ausscheiden aus der Einheit entscheiden sollte war ihre Falle. Nie hätte der hohe Rat den Mann aufgegeben, der all ihre schmutzigen Geheimnisse kannte. Nun… lag Anael in Dunkelheit vergraben… und mit ihr jede Spur von Sevothtartes Machenschaften." Er machte eine kleine Pause, zwang sich dann aber zum Weitersprechen.

„Ich brach ins Labor ein, schnitt das formlose Embryo aus ihrer Leiche und bettete es in künstliches Fruchtwasser… es hatte keinen Zweck. Es war… schon tot…! In nur einem Augenblick… hatte ich alles, was ich einst hatte, verwirkt…" Hatte er mir deshalb nie wieder Fragen über meine Vergangenheit gestellt? War das der Grund? Weil er gewußt hatte welchen Schmerz man dort begrub?

„Mag sein, daß ich in dir dieses tote Kind sah." Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung löste er Raziels Hände von seinem Körper und stieß diesen ein klein wenig von sich.

„Die ganze Zeit spielte ich den Wohltäter, der sich um diesen aschgrauen Himmel sorgt… alles, um dem ins Gesicht spucken zu können, der mir eine schwerere Bürde auferlegte, als diese Gestalt. …damals, als sein wunderbringendes Licht das Schicksal vereitelte, daß ich im Meer meines eigenen Blutes zu ertränken dachte." Die unterdrückte Verzweiflung in seinen Worten war mir nur allzu vertraut. All das hatte ich bereits vor langer Zeit gefühlt. Damals, als ich ebenfalls an einem Tag alles verlor, was mir wichtig war…

„Was ist? Antworte mir endlich! Was ist es, was ich mir wünsche himmlischer Adam Kadmon! Wofür habe ich diesen hohlen Körper, dieses hohle Herz bis hierhin gezerrt! Wofür habe ich gelitten! Wieso hast du mich damals nicht sterben lassen!" Er schrie seinen Zorn hinaus die Augen zu einem unsichtbaren Himmel gehoben.

„SAG ES MIR ADAM KADMON!" Ein gleißendes Licht erfüllten den Raum und die Zerstörung um uns herum stoppte beinahe im selben Augenblick als Adam Kadmons Gestalt innerhalb dieses Lichtes erschien. Die Zeit stand still.

Die Zeit ist gekommen, mein Versprechen einzulösen. Zaphikel, mein verlorenes Kind weißt du denn nicht? Dein Wunsch… hat sich längst erfüllt. Die Stimme fern in Raum und Zeit umwehte uns ohne, das er irgend jemanden außer Zaphikel Beachtung schenkte.

Öffne dein Herz. Es ist an der Zeit, die Wahrheit zu sehen. Was war es, was deine Augen sahen? Zaphikel rührte sich lange nicht. Er saß nur da und badete mit geschlossenen Augen im Licht Adam Kadmons.

„Dann… ist das Kind… Anaels noch am Leben?"

Was ist Schicksal, als eine Reihe von Zufällen? Ja, es wuchs… und das Schicksal hat euch bereits zusammengeführt. Obwohl das, was du suchtest schon in deinen Händen war… war es zu nah, als daß du es gesehen hättest. Deine Trauer zu tief… du fürchtest dich davor Milde und Sanftmut in dein Herz zu lassen. Nun… Welche Wahrheit sehen deine Augen nun? Langsam beinahe bedächtig öffnete Zaphikel seine Augen und blickte direkt in Raziels Gesicht.

„Ra… Raziel…?"

„Zaphikel-sama…! Ihr könnt sehen…! Za…" Noch ehe Raziel weitersprechen konnte hatte Zaphikel ihn sanft umarmt und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Versprich mir… tu nie wieder etwas so unüberlegtes! Glaube an ihn. Sei ihm ein guter Ratgeber und ein verständiger Gefährte." Das Gesicht keine Handbreit von dem seines Schülers entfernt sprach Zaphikel weiter.

„Im Namen des großen Throns Zaphikel… ernenne ich dich Kadett Raziel… zum Anführer der Anima Mundi!"

„Ja…!" Mit Tränen in den Augen löste sich Raziel von seinem Mentor und salutierte vor diesem.

„Großer Thron Zaphikel! Kadett Raziel akzeptiert dem ihn anvertrauten Posten! Es ist mir eine Ehre!" Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf Zaphikels Gesicht und für einen kurzen Moment sah er an seinem Schüler vorbei in meine Richtung. Er nickte mir kurz und seine Lippen formten noch ein stummes Danke, bevor sich sein Körper verkrampfte und der Ghoul vollständig aus ihm hervorbrach.

„RAZIEL!" Wir alle waren bereit zum Eingreifen, doch Raziel schien uns nicht zu hören. Mit merkwürdig leeren Augen sah er die Gestalt vor sich an.

„Rührt… ihn nicht an!" Mit einer Entschlossenheit, die ich ihm nicht mehr zugetraut hätte zog Raziel eine Pistole aus seinem Hosenbund und schoß Zaphikel zielsicher mitten durchs Herz. Beinahe im selben Moment löste sich Anael von mir und schoß auf die zu Boden fallende Gestalt zu.

Zaphikel lächelte sie sanft an als das Leben aus seinem Körper wich und sie ihm ihre Arme entgegenstreckte. Er griff danach und noch ehe sein lebloser Körper den Boden berührte verschwanden die Beiden eng umschlungen und mit überglücklichen Gesichtern in einem Meer aus Licht.

„Niemand sonst wird euch anrühren." Die Tränen rannen mir heiß über das Gesicht während ich mich langsam Raziel näherte und ihm vorsichtig seine Waffe aus der Hand nahm. Er nahm es nicht einmal wahr. Er starrte vollkommen paralysiert auf Zaphikels Leichnam.

„Weil ihr… ihr…" Der Rest seiner Worte ging in dem Geräusch zerberstender Wände unter. Die Zeit stand nicht länger still. Wir mußten machen, daß wir hier wegkamen.

Mehr vermag meine Kraft nicht zu tun… bevor ich entdeckt werde. Eile zu mir Messias! Oder meine Macht wird für immer versiegelt. Im hohen Rat… und auch in der Hölle beginnt man meine Präsenz zu spüren. Wenn dies geschieht, wird die Zeit sich auf der Erde weiterdrehen. Messias! Du darfst keine Zeit verlieren! Adams Kadmons Gestalt verblaßt ebenso schnell wieder wie sie gekommen. Es gab nun keine Macht mehr, die die Zerstörung des Korridors noch weiter aufhalten konnte. Alles stürzte ein und noch immer bewegte sich niemand von uns.

„HEY! Macht hin und bewegt euren Arsch! Pennt ihr oder was?"

„Katou!" Er stürmte mit griffbereiter Waffe in den Raum, ignorierte Setsunas Frage und machte uns allen gehörig Dampf unterm Hintern. Keine fünf Minuten befanden wir uns schon an Bord einer Merkabah, die uns in Sicherheit brachte während der Korridor allmählich in sich zusammenstürzte und im Meer versank.

Raziel stand vollkommen allein an einer der großen Scheiben und beobachtete, wie der Korridor immer weiter in den Wassermaßen verschwand. Seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und je mehr der Korridor versank, desto stärker strömten die Tränen über seine Wangen. Er hielt sich verzweifelt an der Scheibe aufrecht ohne zu merken, das ich bereits seit geraumer Zeit hinter ihm stand. Vorsichtig legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und wartete bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Sein unterdrücktes Schluchzen drang leise an meine Ohren und ohne mich um irgend etwas oder irgendwen zu kümmern umarmte ich ihn. Er ließ das Meer über dem sich der Korridor befunden hatte jedoch nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Es ist gut. Du hast das Richtige getan. Jetzt ist er endlich frei." Mit einem Aufschrei drehte er sich zu mir um und versank schluchzend an meiner Brust. Sanft strich ich durch sein goldenes Haar und beobachtete, wie sich das Meer vor uns allmählich wieder glättete.

Zaphikel hatte endlich seinen Frieden gefunden.

05-03-27

_Next: Part 29 – Decision?_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Puh, endlich fertig. Wie ihr gemerkt haben werdet hat es tatsächlich geklappt dieses Kapitel über Ostern zu beenden. freu

Vielen Dank noch mal für die aufbauenden e-mails! (Und das alles wo ich euch solange habe warten lassen…)

Irgendwie ist dieses Kapitel auch plötzlich wesentlich länger geworden als geplant, aber ich wette, das stört euch nicht im Geringsten, oder?

Wie auch immer Shao hat es endlich geschafft Sevie zu entkommen. Das war übrigens ein ganz schönes Stück Arbeit. Ich war mir bis zu letzt nicht sicher wieviel ich Raphael über sie erfahren lasse, aber wie ihr bereits gelesen habt war es nicht allzu viel. Er ist genauso klug wie vorher .

Hmm, da ich ohnehin gerade beim Nachwort bin könnte ich doch eigentlich etwas Werbung in eigener Sache machen, oder? (Es ist jetzt nicht so, als wenn das irgend jemand von euch verhindern könnte, oder so. .) Nach inzwischen beinahe drei Jahren ist es mir nämlich gemeinsam mit ein paar Freunden gelungen eigenes Manga und Anime Fanzine fertigzustellen. freu

Wenn es euch interessiert, dann seht einmal auf unserer Website nach, die Sünde extra für uns erstellt hat.

http:de. würde mich freuen, wenn ihr beim Lesen des Fanzines genauso viel Spaß habt wie wir beim Erstellen .

Alexiel-chan

Lebst du noch? Deine alte email-addy funktioniert nicht mehr und eine neue habe ich nie erhalten.

Umi-chan

Na, ist dieses Ende besser? Bei Secrets war ich aber auch fies…

Ich wünsche euch allen noch einen schönen Ostersonntag und hoffe inständig, daß ich für die neuen Kapitel nicht wieder so ewig brauchen werde wie dieses Mal.

Übersetzung lateinisches Gloria:

Ehre sei Gott in der Höhe.

Und Friede auf Erden den Menschen seiner Gnade.

Wir Loben dich.

Wir preisen dich.

Wir beten dich an.

Wir rühmen dich.

Und Danken dir, den groß ist deine Herrlichkeit.

Herr und Gott, König des Himmels und Vater, Herrscher über das All.

Herr eingeborener Sohn, Jesus Christus.

Herr und Lamm Gottes, Sohn des Vaters.

Du nimmst hinweg die Sünde der Welt: erbarme dich unser.

Du nimmst hinweg die Sünde der Welt: nimm an unser Gebet.

Du sitzest zur Rechten des Vaters: erbarme dich unser.

Denn du allein bist der Heilige.

Du allein der Herr.

Du allein der Höchste, Jesus Christus.

Mit dem heiligen Geist zur Ehre Gottes des Vaters.

Amen.

(Sowohl der lateinische Text als auch die deutsche Übersetzung stammen aus dem Gotteslob des Bistums Hildesheim.)


	30. Part 29

05-04-15

_Love of an angel_

Part 29

_Decision?_

Wie lange wir dort standen konnte ich nicht sagen, aber die Sonne begann allmählich hinter dem Horizont zu versinken und das Meer unter uns verwandelte sich in eine Fläche aus flüssigem Gold das hier und da von verschiedenen Rottönen durchgezogen wurde. Raziels Schluchzen an meiner Brust verebbte allmählich doch es war mir nach wie vor unmöglich meinen Blick von der Stelle abzuwenden an der vor wenigen Minuten der Himmelskorridor versunken war.

Die Wasseroberfläche war vollkommen ruhig und kräuselte sich ab und zu im leichten Wind, der über sie striff. Es gab nicht mehr den geringsten Hinweis darauf, daß sich an diesem Ort einst das größte der Engelsgefängnisse befunden hatte. Das toxische Meer über dem er schwebte hatte sämtliche seiner Spuren für immer in sich begraben. Die Säure hatte das Gebäude und alles, was sich darin befunden hatte komplett zersetzt und niemanden würde es je gelingen auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis darauf zu finden was hier wirklich geschehen war. Es sei denn er war dabei gewesen und hatte es überlebt.

Bei dem Gedanken an all diejenigen, die gemeinsam mit den Korridor untergegangen waren spürte ich einen leichten Stich in meinem Herzen. Zaphikels leblose Hülle war ebenfalls mit dem Korridor versunken und Raziel würde keinerlei Möglichkeit haben den Körper seines Mentors zu bestatten. Ob er wohl gemerkt hat was Zaphikel ihm zu letzt noch sagen wollte? Mechanisch strich ich über das blonde Haar unter meiner Hand und spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen traten.

Raziel war Anaels und Zaphikels Sohn. Doch wußte er das ebenfalls? Zaphikel hatte es kurz vor seinem Tod begriffen und ich wußte es bereits seit langer Zeit. Anaels Seele hatte es mir verraten als ich in die Himmel zurückkehrte und Raziel das erste Mal wiedersah. Ihre Gefühle hatten mich damals beinahe überrannt und auch jetzt konnte ich spüren wie das Bedürfnis diesen jungen Engel zu beschützen tief in meiner Brust brannte.

Dennoch fühlte ich mich merkwürdig leer. Anaels Seele hatte mich verlassen um Zaphikel in die Ewigkeit zu begleiten und obwohl es mich freute, daß sie endlich wieder vereint waren fühlte ich mich ohne ihre Anwesenheit seltsam allein.

„Komm, du solltest dich ausruhen." Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten führte ich Raziel langsam durch das Innere der Merkabah bis ich ein freies Quartier gefunden hatte in dem ihn niemand stören würde. Er würde noch früh genug mit den Anderen zusammentreffen und sich seines Amtes als Oberhaupt der Anima Mundi bewußt werden. Jetzt brauchte er Zeit um sich zu sammeln und zu trauern. Zaphikels Verlust hatte ihn schwer getroffen und ich war mir nicht sicher, wie er das verkraften würde.

„Shao-san?" Seine aquamarinblauen waren nach wie vor mit Tränen gefüllt, doch sie rollten ihm nicht länger über seine blassen Wangen.

„Ist schon gut." Sanft fuhr ich durch sein Haar und drückte ihn langsam auf das Bett damit er sich hinlegte. Er gab dem Druck meiner Hand langsam nach und streckte sich vorsichtig auf der weichen Matratze aus. Er trug nach wie vor seine Uniform, doch in Anbetracht der Situation war es egal ob er sich mit Stiefeln ins Bett legte oder ohne. Als sein Kopf die Kissen berührte gewann die Müdigkeit. Er seufzte noch einmal kurz auf und dann schlossen sich seine Augen.

„Schlaf gut mein kleiner Engel." Ich hauchte ihm sanft einen Kuß auf die Stirn und war überrascht, daß sich eine seiner Hände fest in meine Haare geklammert hatte. Lächelnd beobachtete ich wie sich sein Brustkorb regelmäßig hob und senkte. Er schlief bereits tief und fest und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten meine Haare freiwillig loszulassen. Seufzend sank ich neben dem Bett in die Knie und verschränkte meine Arme auf dem weißen Laken.

„Also so wird das aber nichts. Ohne Decke erfrierst du noch." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als der den leicht tadelnden Tonfall in meiner Stimme erkannte, aber er hielt mein Haar nach wie vor festumschlossen. Es sah nicht so aus als würde er in der nächsten Zeit aufwachen und ich hatte auch nicht vor ihn zu wecken. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich etwas auf und tastete mit einer Hand nach der Decke, die sich selbstverständlich am anderen Ende des Bettes befand. Nach mehreren kleinen Verrenkungsübungen hatte ich sie dann endlich in meinen Besitz gebracht und zog sie langsam über Raziels schlafenden Körper. Er brummelte kurz etwas vor sich hin und drehte sich dann leicht zur Seite. Ja, er schlief wirklich tief und fest. So schnell würde ihn nichts wachbekommen. Was aber gleichzeitig bedeutete, daß ich mich ebenfalls nicht bewegen konnte. Jedenfalls nicht solange er meine Haare festhielt.

„Hmm… Zaphikel… …sama…" Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen, doch es schien eine schöne Erinnerung zu sein, die Raziel dort in seinem Träumen besuchte. Er lächelte im Schlaf selig vor sich hin und sah dabei aus wie ein Baby, das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Schokolade aß. Ich mußte mir bei diesem Vergleich mühsam das Grinsen verkneifen. Er war einfach zu niedlich. Inzwischen hatte er sich auf den Rücken gedreht und lächelte die Decke über sich an während sich seine Arme und Beine in sämtliche Himmelsrichtungen ausdehnten. Ich duckte mich leicht als seine Hand meinen Kopf gefährlich nahe kam, aber wie sich herausstellte war das gar nicht nötig. Seine Hand fiel auf halber Strecke zurück auf das Lacken und er murmelte weiter vor sich hin. Anscheinend gefiel ihm sein Traum und mit einem leichten Seufzer lockerte er den Griff um mein Haar. Behutsam zog ich einzelnen Haarsträhnen aus seiner Reichweite und stand langsam auf. Inzwischen war die Sonne bereits komplett hinter dem Horizont versunken und nur noch ein dünner Silberstreif deutete auf ihre Existenz hin. Nicht mehr lange und die Dunkelheit würde jegliches Licht verbannen. Schon jetzt brannte in den Fluren der Merkabah das Licht und schien durch die geöffnete Tür zu uns herein. Neben dem Fenster war dies die einzige Lichtquelle, die den Raum erhellte.

„Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?" Der Schatten, der den Raum plötzlich verdunkelte war mir nur zu gut bekannt.

„Ja, er schläft." Ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren verließ ich den Raum und ging dabei dicht an Kira vorbei. Ich konnte deutlich sehen, daß seine Sorge nicht nur allein Raziel galt.

„Und bei dir?" Ich seufzte leicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist zuviel passiert." Er sah mich lange an bevor er ebenfalls leicht seufzte. Er wußte, daß ich ihm ehrlich geantwortet hatte und daß er sich vorerst keine Sorgen um mich machen mußte. Ich merkte eher beiläufig, daß er sein Katana nach wie vor fest in der Hand hielt und zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Man weiß nie." War seine einzige Antwort auf meine unausgesprochene Frage. Ich sah an ihm vorbei den Flur hinunter und hatte plötzlich das unstillbare Bedürfnis ins Freie zu gelangen. Zielstrebig setzte ich mich in Richtung einer der kleinern Aussichtsplattformen, die es an jeder Merkabah gab in Bewegung. Kiras Hand hielt mich zurück noch ehe ich die Tür öffnen konnte.

„Hier. Es wird kalt werden." Er hatte den Mantel seiner Uniform bereits ausgezogen und hielt ihn mir einladend entgegen. Erst da wurde mir bewußt, daß ich mich nach wie vor in den Fetzen des Kleides befand, das Sevothtarte mir verpaßt hatte und das ich barfuß durch die Gegend lief.

„Danke." Ich schlüpfte in den Mantel und merkte augenblicklich den Temperaturunterschied. Kiras Wärme war nach wie vor in ihm vorhanden und ich kuschelte mich ein klein wenig enger in das Futter. Mir war gar nicht bewußt gewesen, das sich meine Haut in der Zwischenzeit so dermaßen stark abgekühlt hatte.

„Gar nicht gemerkt, wie?" Er grinste mich schief an und ich boxte ihm leicht in die Seite. Es war nicht nötig, daß wir viele Worte verloren. Seltsamerweise verstanden wir uns seit unserer ersten Begegnung beinahe blind und das hatte ein Vertrauen zwischen uns geschaffen, das so leicht durch nichts und niemanden zu erschüttern war.

„Kommst du später mit zu den Anderen?" Sein Kinn ruckte leicht nach hinten als er auf das andere Ende des Flur wies.

„Nein. Ich muß erst nachdenken." Meine Hand lag bereits auf dem kühlen Metallriegel doch noch zögerte ich.

„Verstehe. Was ist mit Cee?" Ich starrte die Tür vor mir an und konnte das Vibrieren des Windes unter meinen Fingern spüren. Der Drang ins Freie zu gelangen wurde immer größer.

„Er weiß wo ich bin." Seid unserer Ankunft auf der Merkabah hatte ich meinen ständigen Begleiter zwar kaum zu sehen bekommen, doch er würde sobald ich ihn brauchte wie und je an meiner Seite sein. Vor allem nachdem ich ihn in der Hölle alleingelassen hatte, damit er auf Setsuna und Kira aufpaßte.

„Meinst du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn er nicht ganz so viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde?" Seufzend drückte ich stärker gegen den Riegel. Cee hatte nach unserer Flucht die Gestalt einer schwarzen Bestie beibehalten und das schien einige der Engel die sich mit uns auf der Merkabah befanden doch recht nervös zu machen. Mit einem leisen Klacken sprang der Riegel endlich zurück und die Tür öffnete sich beinahe von allein. Der angenehm kühle Nachtwind umwehte mich und ich ließ Kira, Kira sein. Ohne mich umzusehen trat ich auf die kleine Plattform hinaus und ließ die Tür hinter mir ins Schloß fallen. Ich wußte, daß er mir nicht folgen würde, aber das würde ihn nicht daran hindern eine Weile vor der Tür stehenzubleiben um Wache zu halten.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich an die Brüstung und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen und kaum ein Stern war zu sehen. Selbst der Vollmond verbarg sich hinter einer dunklen Wolke und war nur noch schemenhaft zu sehen. Eine Nacht die zu der bedrückenden Stimmung paßte, die uns alle nach dem Untergang des Himmelskorridors erfaßt hatte. Erst nach einer Weile begann ich zu merken, das auch der Wind sich immer weiter abkühlte. Langsam ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Brüstung während ich Kiras Mantel enger um mich zog.

Ich hatte nicht gelogen! Ich war in die Nacht hinausgegangen um nachzudenken doch schon nach einer Weile war ich mir gar nicht mal mehr so sicher ob diese Idee so gut gewesen war. Die Stille um mich herum und das regelmäßige Geräusch des Windes machten mich zum einen schläfrig und zum anderen wurden meine Sinne dadurch um so mehr geschärft. Es war lange her, das ich eine Nacht vollkommen allein im Freien verbracht hatte und wahrscheinlich suchten mich gerade deshalb die Erinnerungen an alte Zeiten heim. Entschlossen schnappte ich mir jeden einzelnen dieser Fetzen, der meine Gedanken durchstriff und verbarg ihn wieder in der großen, dunklen Truhe aus der er gekommen war. Ich hatte keine Zeit mich erneut um die Vergangenheit zu kümmern. Viel wichtiger als das war die Gegenwart und die Zukunft.

Sobald Rosiel herausfand, das ich dem Korridor entkommen war würde er nichts unversucht lassen um mich zu finden. Es bestand gar kein Zweifel daran, daß es herausfinden würde. Die Frage war nur wieviel Zeit blieb mir bis dahin. Wie lange würde es dauern bis er wußte wo ich mich befand?

Nicht, das ich etwas dagegen haben würde, zu ihm zurück zukehren doch die klitzekleine Tatsache, das er nichts unversucht lassen würde um einen meiner Freunde zu töten war mehr als nur ein Grund ihm vorerst nicht zu begegnen. Das und das er nicht wußte wer oder was ich wirklich war. Sicher, inzwischen hatte er so einiges über mich herausgefunden, doch die Tatsache, daß ich das Kind eines Engels und eines Dämons war blieb nach wie vor ein Geheimnis. Auch, das seine Zwillingsschwester Alexiel meine Mutter ist weiß er nicht und ich habe nicht vor es ihm zu sagen. Es ist schon so schwer genug zu wissen, das ich ihn eines Tages verraten werde. Gefühle hin oder her, ich habe nicht vor die Welt der Menschen für mein persönliches Glück aufs Spiel zu setzen. Dafür waren meine alten Wunden viel zu schlecht verheilt und zu tief. Ich hatte bereits einmal erlebt, wie man mich schützen wollte und ich dadurch alles verlor, was jemals für mich von Bedeutung gewesen war. Diese Erfahrung wollte ich kein zweites Mal machen. Ich hatte mir geschworen meine Freunde und die Welt der Menschen zu beschützen und bisher hatte das auch eigentlich mehr oder weniger gut geklappt. Nur langsam wurde unsere Lage immer schlimmer. Es blieb uns nicht mehr allzuviel Zeit um Adam Kadmon zu befreien, doch bevor es dazu kam mußte erst einmal Sara-chan gerettet werden, die sich nach wie vor in den Fängen von Sevothtarte befand. Setsuna würde die Welt der Menschen erst dann retten, wenn Sara in Sicherheit war. Was bedeutete, daß ich ihm entweder dabei half oder mir selbst einen Weg nach Ethemenanki suchen mußte um Adam Kadmon aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien.

Das Problem daran war nur, das man ohne entsprechenden Dimensionstunnel nicht unbemerkt dorthin kam. Immerhin mußte man dafür erst einmal sämtliche Schichten der Himmel durchqueren und da wir gerade äußerst erfolgreich den Himmelskorridor versenkt hatten dürfte das ziemlich schwierig werden. Zum Einen, da sich in diesem Korridor so ziemlich die einzigen freizugänglichen Teleporter befunden hatten mit denen man so etwas hätte bewerkstelligen können und zum Anderen, dürften jetzt sämtliche Engel in Alarmbereitschaft sein und sie hatten bestimmt jeden anderen Teleporter mit mindestens zwei Wachen oder mehr versehen. Unbemerkt würde man da auf gar keinen Fall vorbeikommen. Was auch heißt, das es nicht einfach werden wird Sara-chan zu befreien. Sprich, es wäre reiflich unklug Setsuna und Kira das allein versuchen zu lassen. Sie würden jede Hilfe brauchen, die sie kriegen konnten.

Doch war ich bereit dazu? Konnte ich mich Rosiel wirklich entgegen stellen? Was wenn ich im entscheidenden Moment zögerte?

…KIND… …ERDE …LANGE…

Angestrengt lauschte ich in die Dunkelheit und mußte lächeln als ich die leisen Töne erkannte, die sich durch die Wolken zogen. Die Wolkenwale hatten sich durch den Untergang des Korridors in keinster Weise beeindrucken lassen und zogen jetzt ihre Bahnen durch den nächtlichen Himmel. Ich hörte ihren Gesängen eine Weile zu und erkundigte mich hier und da nach etwas doch daß schien sie kaum zu verwundern. Sie hatten sich schon gefragt wie lange es dauern würde bis sie mich wiedersahen und konnten mir gar nicht genug erzählen. Nur als sie mir davon berichteten wie Rosiel beinahe jeden Abend alleine in den Himmel sah immer in den Hoffnung, das ihm der nächste Morgen endlich die erhoffte Nachricht über meinen Verbleib bringen würde verdüsterte sich meine Stimmung fast ebenso sehr wie die bereits hereingebrochene Nacht.

Nur zu gut hatte sich der Anblick wie Rosiel einsam und allein auf einer Terrasse stand in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Das war in meiner Wohnung gewesen. Lange bevor all diese Ereignisse geschahen. Es kam mir beinahe unwirklich vor, daß ich einmal ein Leben unter Menschen geführt hatte. Jahrhunderte lang hatte ich alles was Engel und Dämonen betraf weit hinter mir gelassen, doch in den letzten Monaten hatten sie mich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit eingeholt und dasselbe galt für meine Vergangenheit. Das Siegel, das mich solange vor ihnen verborgen hatte war gebrochen und ich konnte jede Minute enttarnt werden. Nun ja, das wäre so, wenn es noch Hunter geben würde. Außer diesen Engeln wußte eigentlich so gut wie niemand von meiner Existenz, doch Rosiel würde nicht eher ruhen bis er mich wiedergefunden und jedes meiner noch so kleinen Geheimnisse erkundet hatte. Auch Raphael war nicht dumm. Er wußte genau, das er mich bereits einmal behandelt hatte und so sehr mich meine Ausreden und Ausflüchte in der letzten Zeit auch gerettet haben mochten es war klar, daß das nicht ewig gut gehen konnte. Irgendwann würden sie alles herausfinden und das würde alles andere zerstören.

Der Gedanke an Rosiels liebevollen Blick, der sich in dem Augenblick in dem er die ganze Wahrheit über mich und meine Herkunft erfuhr in das völlige Gegenteil verkehren würde jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Nein, es war unmöglich. Wir hatten keine Zukunft! Ich könnte mit ihm niemals glücklich werden. Unsere Ziele standen uns im Weg. Es würde niemals gutgehen. Es ist besser, daß ich mich von ihm getrennt habe. Wenn er herausfindet, daß ich mich den Rebellen angeschlossen habe wird er vielleicht ebenfalls begreifen, das wir keine Zukunft haben. Nur, wenn ich das alles weiß warum tut es dann noch so verdammt weh?

Ich hatte das Gefühl in meinem Inneren vollkommen zerrissen zu sein. Ich würde nichts lieber tun als alles stehen und liegen zu lassen nur um zu Rosiel zurückzukehren, aber gleichzeitig wollte ich auch meine Freunde nicht gefährden. Meine Entscheidung ist bereits vor langer Zeit gefallen, aber der Schmerz, der damit verbunden war bahnte sich erst jetzt seinen Weg. Verzweifelt tastete ich in meinem Inneren nach Anaels Anwesenheit obwohl ich genau wußte, daß sie sich nicht länger dort befand. Bisher hatte sie mir immer Trost spenden können wenn meine Gefühle mich zu übermannen drohten und ohne sie fühlte ich mich vollkommen allein gelassen. Es gab niemanden in meiner Nähe dem ich mich hätte anvertrauen können. Dafür gab es einfach viel zu viele Geheimnisse, die zwischen uns standen. Selbst Kira-chan, der mich von allen wahrscheinlich noch am Besten verstand hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie es in meinem Inneren wirklich aussah.

…ZU UNS… TROST… ENGEL NICHT WEINEN…

Ich sah in den dunklen Himmel hinauf. Die Wolkenwale waren jetzt gefährlich nah an der Merkabah, aber sie hielten ihren Abstand. Verwirrt blinzelte ich als die Tränen in meinen Augen bemerkte. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen das ich weinte. Die Gesänge der Wale wurden ein klein wenig lauter und versuchten mich zu trösten. Diese Tiere waren wirklich einzigartig. Irgendwie gelang es ihnen immer wieder genau die richtigen Töne zu finden um das Herz eines Engels oder Menschen beruhigen. Dankbar sah ich zu ihnen hinauf bevor ich aufstand und aus einem Impuls heraus meine Schwingen entfalte. Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag und schon war ich mitten unter ihnen während ihre Stimmen mich einhüllten wie ein warmer Mantel. Eine zeitlang folgte ich ihnen durch die Wolken doch ich war mir der Gefahr von den Anderen entdeckt zu werden nur zu bewußt. Sicher, auf der Merkabah befanden sich nur Rebellen, die mich bestimmt nicht verraten würden, aber das hieß nicht, das man uns nicht von irgendwoher beobachtete. Vorsichtig ließ ich mich vom Wind in die Nähe eines der friedvollen Tiere treiben, das sich einladend zur Seite drehte und dann in den Wolken verschwand nur um dann direkt unter mir aufzutauchen. Ich dankte ihm leise und schwebte beinahe lautlos auf seinen Rücken. Seufzend sank ich in mich zusammen und streckte mich auf der warmen Haut aus. Er duftete angenehm nach Wolken, Wasser und Wind. Die anderen Wale blieben dicht bei uns und ich beobachtete gedankenverloren die Wolken über mir, die ab und zu von einem dieser prächtigen Tiere durchbrochen wurde.

Tat ich wirklich das richtige? War es richtig von mir mich gegen Rosiel zu stellen und von meinem besten Freund zu verlangen mich zu töten? Kira-chan hatte zwar kein weiteres Wort mehr über dieses Versprechen verloren, doch ich wußte, daß es ihn beschäftigte. Sicher, er würde es niemals brechen, aber ich begann mich zu fragen ob es fair von mir war ihn damit zu belasten. Er wußte, daß ich sterben wollte und verstand diesen Wunsch sogar mehr oder weniger. Doch wie grausam mußte es für ihn gewesen sein, als ich ihn gebeten hatte, daß er derjenige sein sollte, der meinem Leben ein Ende setzt? Dabei war es mehr oder weniger nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen, der mich überhaupt auf diese Idee gebracht hatte.

Normalerweise konnte mich so gut wie nichts und niemand derartig verletzten, das die Wunde von langer Dauer war. Nur als mich Setsunas Schwert Nanatsusaya in Anagura am Arm verletzte verheilte die Wunde nicht wie sonst beinahe sofort sondern ich hatte ziemlich lange was davon. Selbst jetzt war bei direkter Sonneneinstrahlung noch ein dünner weißer Strich auf meinem Arm zu erkennen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, daß dieses Schwert in der Lage wäre mich zu töten und genau deshalb hatte ich Kira darum gebeten. Wenn Adam Kadmon befreit und die Erde endlich gerettet war, dann sollte er dieses Schwert benutzen um mich zu töten.

…NICHT DENKEN… RUHEN… GEIST BRAUCHT FRIEDEN… SCHLAFEN… SCHLAFEN… SCHLAFEN… SCHLAFEN… SCHLAFEN…

Die sanften Töne lullten mich immer weiter ein und kurz bevor ich endgültig in den Tiefen des Schlafes versank bemerkte ich einen dunklen Schatten mit rubinroten Augen über mir. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief ich ein und die Wale begannen ihre Gesänge zu dämpfen um meinen Schlummer nicht zu stören.

Ein angenehm warmes Prickeln auf meiner Haut weckte mich langsam und als ich vorsichtig unter den Augenlidern hervorlinste bot sich mir ein Anblick, der ebenso selten wie kostbar war. Die Sonne stieg allmählich hinter dem Horizont auf und färbte das toxische Meer in flüssiges Gold während die Wolken, durch die wir uns bewegten rotorange leuchteten und jeder einzelne Wolkenwal in einem Meer von silbernen Schuppen verschwand. Irgendwo in mir regte sich eine Erinnerung, daß ich etwas ähnliches bereits schon einmal gesehen hatte, doch es war mit dem hier kaum zu vergleichen. Dieser Anblick war einmalig und ich setzte mich langsam auf um ihn zu genießen. Hinter mir klang ein undeutliches Knurren auf, das schon bald in ein leises Brummen überging. Entspannt lehnte ich mich an den schwarzen Fellberg hinter mir, der das Ganze kaum zur Kenntnis nahm. Sein Körper hob und senkte sich langsam und ich war froh seine Wärme wieder so nah bei mir zu spüren. Ich hatte ihn zwar mit voller Absicht in der Hölle zurückgelassen damit er meine Freunde dort vor den Erzdämonen beschützte, aber er hatte mir trotzdem unglaublich gefehlt. Es kam selten vor das wir lange Zeit voneinander getrennt waren und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war es seit über neunzig Jahren das erste Mal, das ich Cee allein zurückgelassen hatte. Es war also kein Wunder, das er mich mitten in der Nacht gesucht hatte und nicht mehr von meiner Seite gewichen war. Geistesabwesend strich ich durch sein langes Fell und stellte überrascht fest, daß die Hälfte meines Körpers unter einer dicken Wolldecke verborgen war. Anscheinend machte sich Kira doch wesentlich mehr Sorgen um mich als ich vermutet hatte.

Und richtig als ich von dem Rücken des Wolkenwals hinunter zur Merkabah sah stand er auf der kleinen Plattform wo ich ihn an Vorabend allein gelassen hatte und nippte immer wieder an einer Tasse mit dunklem Inhalt während sein Blick suchend über den Himmel striff. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis mich das Aroma eines guten, heißen Kaffees erreichte. Grinsend linste ich zu Cee dessen rechtes Ohr immer wieder leicht im Wind zuckte, aber er machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten aufzuwachen. Langsam stand ich auf und war überrascht festzustellen, daß mir irgendwann in der Nacht klar geworden war, daß es besser wäre die Dinge einfach so auf sich zukommen zu lassen statt sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Ob das nun an dem ausreichenden Schlaf oder den Wolkenwalen lag wußte ich nicht, aber mein Geist hatte sich beruhigt und dafür war ich mehr als dankbar. Grinsend hob ich die Decke auf und schlang sie über meine Arme und den Rücken bevor ich mich rückwärts in das rote Wolkenmeer fallen ließ.

„Kira-chan!" Er starrte vollkommen fassungslos nach oben als mein Ruf ihn erreichte und seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr als er mich erkannte. Lachend landete ich vor ihm und strahlte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen!" Noch ehe er den kleinen Schock verdaut hatte, das ich soeben aus einer nicht unerheblichen Höhe mit Flügeln auf ihn zugeschossen war hatte ich schon seine Kaffeetasse in meinem Besitz gebracht und schloß genießerisch die Augen als die angenehm warme und bittere Flüssigkeit sich ihren Weg von meinem Mund in den Magen suchte. Kira trank seinen Kaffee ebenso wie ich pechschwarz und nach allem, was wir gestern erlebt hatten auch extra stark.

„Morgen. Bekomme ich meinen Kaffee wieder?" Ich grinste ihn über den Rand der Tasse hinweg an während meine Schwingen wieder verschwanden.

„Nein." Und schon landete der nächste Schluck zielsicher in meinem Magen. Er seufzte resigniert und lehnte sich dann gegen die Brüstung während er zusah wie ich genüßlich den Rest seines Kaffees trank. Als die Tasse leer war stellte ich sie auf den Boden und lehnte mich entspannt neben ihm an die Brüstung um die Wolkenwale, die silbern an uns vorüberzogen und einen leichten Gesang zur Begrüßung der Morgensonne anstimmten zu beobachten.

„Geht es dir besser?" Ich lehnte mich leicht gegen die Brüstung und verschränkte meine Arme auf dem Geländer.

„Ja etwas."

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Lächelnd zog ich die Decke ein klein wenig enger um mich.

„Das weiß ich." Danach schwiegen wir beide und sahen nur noch das Naturschauspiel vor uns. Ein Traum aus Gold-, Rot- und Silbertönen. Warum kann es nicht so friedlich bleiben? Warum müssen wir wissen, daß dieser Augenblick etwas Kostbares ist und wir ihn nicht zu schnell verstreichen lassen dürfen, weil es vielleicht das letzte Mal ist, das wir so etwas gemeinsam sehen?

„Shao-chan?" Nur zögernd löste ich mich von dem Anblick vor uns und sah Kira fest an.

„Ich werde bleiben. Dieses Mal gehe ich nicht zurück." Er seufzte leicht, aber seine gesamte Körperhaltung verriet, daß er mit dieser Antwort bereits gerechnet hatte. Sie schien ihm aber trotz allem nicht sonderlich zu gefallen.

„Und das ist in Ordnung für dich? Du wirst es nicht bereuen?" Das waren zwar mehr rhetorische Fragen, da er die Antwort mit Sicherheit schon längst kannte oder sie zumindest ahnte. Dennoch beantwortete ich sie.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Und werde es unter Garantie bereuen, aber meine Entscheidung steht fest. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich in den Himmeln noch tun könnte." Er stieß einen überraschten Pfiff aus, aber hakte nicht mehr weiter nach. Statt dessen drückte er mich plötzlich fest an sich.

„Paß bloß gut auf dich auf." Ich konnte seinen Atem in meinen Haaren spüren. Er machte sich wirklich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich und irgendwie beunruhigte mich das. Er war doch sonst nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe zu bringen.

„Nur keine Sorge so schnell sterbe ich nicht." Bei dem Wort sterben spannte sich sein Körper spürbar, aber er ließ mich nicht los.

„Trotzdem solltest du nicht leichtsinnig werden." Verblüfft sah ich ihn an und konnte in seinem Blick deutlich genug erkennen, wie viele Sorgen er sich um mich machte.

„Mache ich, aber das selbe gilt auch für dich." Sein Blick verdüsterte sich ein klein wenig und er murmelte irgend etwas Unverständliches. Anscheinend merkte er gerade wie gut ich ihn kannte. Er würde so ziemlich jedes Risiko eingehen um Setsuna zu helfen und er wußte, daß ich ihm dabei in nichts nachstand. In diesem Punkt waren wir uns verdammt ähnlich. Der Druck in meinem Rücken verstärkte sich etwas als er das ebenfalls erkannte und behutsam schloß ich meine Arme um seinen Rücken. Vielleicht war es das letzte Mal für lange Zeit, das wir so ehrlich zueinander sein konnten wie in diesem Moment.

„Kira-chan, paß gut auf dich auf." Er seufzte leicht und lockerte unsere Umarmung ein klein wenig um mir besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Eigentlich sollte ich wohl eher besser auf meinen Kaffee aufzupassen." Er grinste mich schief an und es dauerte genau zwei Sekunden bevor wir beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um… um… deinen… Kaffee?" Vor lauter Lachen bekam ich fast keine Luft mehr.

„Sicher. Es kommt immerhin nicht jeden Tag vor, das ein Engel vom Himmel fällt und mir direkt unter der Nase die Kaffeetasse entführt." Das er bei dieser Aussage auch noch eine todernste Miene machte half mir in keinster Weise weiter. Da er merkte wie sehr ich versuchte mein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen setzte er prompt noch einen drauf in dem er fleißig mitlachte. Und eines war schon jetzt klar. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden würden wir beide ziemliche Bauchschmerzen haben.

„Shao-san?" Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment bis ich mich soweit wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, das mich zum einen umdrehen und zum anderen das Lachen endlich wenigstens zum Großteil abstellen konnte.

„Morgen Raziel-chan." Ich segnete Kira mit einem strafenden Blick als dieser erneut verdächtig zu kichern begann und er wandte sich hustend ab und gab vor äußerst interessiert die Wolkenwale zu beobachten. Das Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln war dennoch kaum zu übersehen. Ein falscher Satz und wir beide würden erneut losprusten.

„Shao-san, geht es dir gut?" Lediglich Raziels zutiefst besorgter Blick hinderte mich daran erneut in einen Heiterkeitsausbruch zu verfallen. Anscheinend war er schon eine ganze Weile auf der Suche nach mir gewesen hatte mich aber bisher hatte mich aber an Bord der Merkabah nirgends finden können.

„Ja. Und dir?" Eigentlich war es überflüssig ihn danach zu fragen. Seine Augen wiesen nach wie vor deutliche Spuren von Tränen auf. Sie waren rot und geschwollen. Auch sein Körper und sein Verhalten verrieten deutlich, das ihm Zaphikels Tod immer noch zusetzte doch er hatte sich im Griff. Wenigstens was sein Auftreten Anderen gegenüber anging. Er würde den Tod seines Mentors und Vaters (sofern er davon wußte) niemals völlig verarbeiten. Der Schmerz würde ihn immer begleiten. Das wußte ich besser als irgend jemand sonst.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er sah vollkommen verloren hinauf zum Himmel und wirkte so einsam und verlassen wie ich mich noch am Vorabend gefühlt hatte.

„Raziel-chan, komm!" Noch ehe er protestieren konnte hatte ich sein Handgelenk festumschlossen und zog ihn in Richtung der Brüstung.

„Shao-san?" Er sah mich zweifelnd an und ich schenkte ihm das dämonischste Lächeln das ich unter diesen Umständen zustande brachte.

„Du hast doch Flügel. Es wird langsam Mal Zeit für dich diese auch zu benutzten." Mit einem Ruck beförderte ich ihn über die Brüstung und hatte bereits ebenfalls einen Fuß auf darauf gesetzt als Kira mich kurz zurückhielt.

„Ich hoffe du weißt was du tust." Lächelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Nur keine Sorge Kira-chan. Ich habe versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen." Seine Lippen formten tonlos das Wort WEM aber ich schoß bereits Raziel hinterher, der es trotz der anfänglichen Überraschung geschafft hatte seine Schwingen zu entfalten. Sie leuchteten strahlend weiß in der Sonne, die den Horizont inzwischen hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Was sollte das?" Seine Stimme spiegelte deutlich seine mühsam unterdrückte Wut wieder, doch ich wußte nur zu gut, daß er damit ein ganz anderes Gefühl verdecken wollte. Immerhin benutzten die wenigsten Engel ihre Schwingen einfach nur so zum Spaß und dabei war fliegen doch so herrlich.

„Na was schon?" Zufrieden nahm ich zur Kenntnis wie er abwechselnd ungläubig erst mich und dann meine silbernen Schwingen ansah.

„Du? Du hast uns damals gerettet?" Ohne ihm zu antworten schoß ich in die Wolken hinauf und ließ eine ganz bestimmte Tonleiter von meinen Lippen ihren Weg in den Wind finden. Die Antwort darauf erfolgte fast augenblicklich und Raziel, der mir gefolgt war sah sich plötzlich einem neuen Problem gegenüber. Die Wolkenwale hatten meine Aufforderung zum Spielen nur zu gerne angenommen und er hatte sichtliche Mühe mit den riesigen Tieren umzugehen und mich einzuholen. Anscheinend war er tatsächlich noch nie einfach nur so zum Spaß in das Blau des Himmels aufgestiegen und schon gar nicht um mit den Wolkenwalen zu spielen. DAS machte das Ganze selbstverständlich nur noch interessanter. Es machte einen Heidenspaß mit ihm zwischen diesen sanften Riesen verstecken zu spielen und nachdem er den Dreh so halbwegs raushatte begann sich Raziels Miene endlich etwas aufzuhellen. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis er sogar so gut war, daß er mir verdächtig nahe kam. Aber das reichte bei Weitem nicht. Er war gut, aber nicht gut genug.

„Hey ihr beiden! Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?" Kira hatte seine Hände zu einem Trichter geformt damit er sicher gehen konnte, daß wir ihn auch hörten. Frühstück klang herrlich und mit einem lauten Jauchzer verließ ich meine Deckung und sauste im Sturzflug auf Kira zu. Pech nur, das Raziel etwa zeitgleich genau dieselbe Idee hatte nur mit dem Unterschied, das ich für die Landung rechtzeitig bremsen konnte. Bei ihm war das nicht ganz der Fall und so landeten wir schließlich in einem reiflich unordentlichen Knäuel aus Armen, Beinen und Federn auf dem Boden.

„Seid ihr jetzt endlich fertig?" Kira thronte grinsend über uns und genoß es sichtlich wie wir versuchten unsere Gliedmassen wieder zu sortieren. Das größte Problem stellten unsere Flügel dar, die sich komischerweise immer wieder miteinander zu verknoten schienen. Irgendwann hatte Kira schließlich ein Einsehen und mit wenigen gekonnten Griffen beförderte er mich und Raziel jeweils in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

„Hey! Kira-chan, das tat weh!" Vorsichtig rieb ich mir über mein schmerzendes Hinterteil. Er hatte nicht lange gezögert und mich einfach mit viel Schwung wieder zu Boden fallen lassen, als er das Knäuel entwirrt hatte.

„Das war die Rache für den Kaffee." Er grinste mich zufrieden an und hielt dabei Raziel immer noch am Kragen fest, so daß dessen Füße knappe zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebten. Murrend stand ich auf und schüttelte mich erst einmal gründlich. Meine Flügel waren zwar nicht verletzt, aber das die Federn in alle möglichen Richtungen abstanden war auch nicht sonderlich angenehm. Zum Glück reichte in solchen Fällen immer ein kurzes Schütteln aus um wieder Ordnung in das Gefieder zu bringen.

„Shao-chan, darf ich?" Zögernd streckte Kira seine Hand in meine Richtung aus als er merkte was mich störte. Ich wich vor ihm zurück als hätte mich jemand mit einer Nadel gestochen.

„Ist… ist… ist schon in Ordnung." Sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck strafte meine Worte allerdings lügen. Ich schnappte kurz nach Luft um meinem Pulsschlag die Chance zu geben sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Sorry." Seufzend sah er erst mich und dann Raziel an, der sich inzwischen bewußt wurde, daß er immer noch an Kiras Arm hing.

„Hey, laß mich runter." Ohne zu zögern löste Kira den Griff seiner Hand und Raziel landete äußerst unsanft auf seinem Hosenboden.

„Auh!" Sein Protest brachte ihm ebenso viel ein wie mir kurz zuvor. Nämlich gar nichts. Kira zog ein Gesicht als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben und beobachtete interessiert wie sich Raziel ebenfalls kurz schüttelte um das Gefieder seiner Schwingen wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Wenn ihr beiden dann mit euerer Mauser fertig seid können wir hoffentlich endlich Frühstücken."

„Kira-chan!" Er wich mir geschickt aus und nahm mich dann in den Schwitzkasten.

„Du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein. Wenn es nach den Anderen gegangen wäre, dann hätten sie dich letzte Nacht schon gesucht." Daß sich seine Hand dabei wieder verdächtig meinen Schwingen näherte sorgte allerdings dafür, daß er sich keine zwei Sekunden später rittlings an der Brüstung wiederfand.

„Verdammt Kira-chan! Nicht anfassen!" Er starrte mich an, als wäre es das erste Mal in seinem Leben das er mich so derartig aus der Fassung erlebte während Raziel sich mühselig das Lachen verbiß. Seine Schwingen waren selbstverständlich schon längst verschwunden und mit einem lauten Hmpf tat ich mit meinen dasselbe. Nicht, das Kira noch einmal auf dumme Ideen kam.

„Was ist denn bitte schön an diesen Dingern so besonderes?" Jetzt war es vorbei. Raziel kugelte beinahe vor Lachen über den Boden und Kira verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.

„Faß sie einfach nicht an, OK?" Freundschaftlich hielt ich ihm eine Hand entgegen und half ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Wirklich, ich verstehe euch Engel nicht." Ich stoppte mitten in der Bewegung und ließ seine Hand los. Mit einem lauten Rumms landete er wieder auf dem Boden und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„HEY!"

„Ich – bin – kein – Engel!" Meine Stimme war gefährlich leise und selbst Raziels Lachen verstummte als Kira mich anstarrte als wäre ich ein Geist.

„Und was bist du dann?" Wenn er nicht mein bester Freund wäre und ich ihn nicht so schätzen würde, dann hätte ich ihm in diesem Augenblick den Hals umgedreht.

„Das weißt du ganz genau." Mein Tonfall ließ nicht den geringsten Zweifel zu, daß das Thema für mich damit erledigt war. Ich haßte nichts mehr als wenn man mich mit Engeln verglich. Auch wenn ich vielleicht rein biologisch gesehen zum Teil einer von ihnen sein mochte weigerte ich mich dennoch diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Nach allem, was man mir in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte war das letzte Wesen mit dem ich verglichen werden wollte ein Engel.

„Ah, hier seid ihr! Hey, Katou ich habe sie gefunden!" Setsunas laute Stimme löste die Spannung, die sich zwischen uns aufgebaut hatte und mit einem leisen Zischen stand Kira auf. Anscheinend war die Sache zwischen uns noch nicht ganz ausgestanden, aber auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben. Raziel sah fragend erst Kira-chan und dann mich an, doch er beschloß, das es besser war, wenn er nichts sagte. Da wir jetzt also fast alle komplett auf der Plattform versammelt waren schaltete ich in den Gute-Laune-Modus und verblüffte damit wohl so ziemlich jeden.

„Hey, Setsuna! Wie geht es unserem Messias heute morgen? Bereit die Himmel zu erobern?" Er grinste mich selbstzufrieden an.

„Immer." Na, das nenne ich Selbstvertrauen. Alle Achtung!

„Ja, sicher und wir dürfen dir hinterher wieder den Arsch retten, was?" Katou hatte Setsuna im Vorübergehen eine Kopfnuß verpaßt und ließ sich jetzt äußerst wort- und blumenreich über dessen nicht zu erschütternden Leichtsinn und Optimismus aus.

„Und rate mal, wer die beiden den ganzen langen Weg bis zur obersten Sphäre des Himmels ertragen darf." Freundschaftlich schlang Kira seinen Arm um meine Schulter und grinste mich an.

„Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, die sind immer so?" Dabei deutete ich auf Setsuna und Katou, die sich gerade ein äußerst hitziges Wortgefecht lieferten, das wohl nur ein gut gefüllter Eimer mit Eiswasser beenden konnte.

„Oh nein, normalerweise sind sie noch viel schlimmer." Für zwei Sekunden starrte ich ihn einfach nur an, doch dann entglitten mir sämtliche Gesichtszüge.

„WAS!" Mehr war nicht mehr nötig. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und brachte damit sämtliche Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von mir dazu ihn vollkommen fassungslos anzustarren. Mein eisiger Blick hätte eigentlich ihm gelten sollen, doch ein Zupfen an meinem Mantel und Kleides beziehungsweise das, was davon noch übrig war und ein leichtes Streicheln über die Haut meines linken Oberschenkels veränderten dessen Richtung schlagartig.

„Interessant." Ein Junge mit Nickelbrille und rotbraunen Haaren, die zum Großteil unter einem Ballonkappi steckten betrachtete interessant die dunkle Tattoowierung auf meiner Haut und ließ sich dabei nicht im Geringsten stören. Mit meiner Beherrschung war es fast vorbei.

„Und was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?" Der leicht drohende Unterton meiner Stimme schenkte mir dann doch noch die Aufmerksamkeit des frechen Kerls. Er lugte kurz über seine Brille und stellte sich knapp als Riuet vor. Danach fuhr er seeleruhig fort meine Tättoowierung zu untersuchen und strich hier und da über die Haut oder dehnte sie etwas aus. Entnervt sah ich Kira an, er kurz nickte. Na gut, dann…

„AUH!" Grinsend pustete ich gegen meine Faust und sah Riuet zufrieden an, wie er sich über den schmerzenden Kopf fuhr. Wie heißt es noch so schön? Wer nicht hören will muß fühlen.

„Was fällt dir ein!" Er sah mich vorwurfsvoll, doch das interessierte mich nicht im Geringsten. Selbst schuld!

„Sei mir lieber dankbar. Zwei Sekunden später und er hätte dich zerfleischt." Aus einem Impuls heraus deutete ich hinter mich wo Cees massige Gestalt sich tatsächlich gerade halb über die Brüstung schob und dabei den kleinen Engel, der nach wie vor an meinem Bein rum fummelte (die Kopfnuß war anscheinend nicht hart genug gewesen) nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Er hatte sein wahres Aussehen beibehalten und die Tatsache, daß er leise zu Knurren begann je weiter er auf die Plattform gelangte machte ihn nur noch bedrohlicher.

„Eine Höllenbestie?" Sichtlich neugierig und nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt rückte Riuet ein kleines Stückchen von mir ab um Cee besser sehen zu können. Interessiert schob er seine Brille zurück und sein Gesicht nahm einen angespannten Ausdruck an. Nachdenklich sah ich zu Cee hinüber, der den kleinen Engel wohl gerade unter die Kategorie verspätetes Frühstück einordnete.

„Ähm, wird es hier nicht allmählich etwas eng?" Katou sah sich zweifelnd auf der Plattform um, die nach Cees Ankunft schon beinahe wegen Überfüllung geschlossen werden mußte.

„Ist schon gut Cee. Sie werden mir nichts tun." Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war die massige, schwarze Gestalt verschwunden und an ihrer Stelle befand sich ein Wolf mit rubinroten Augen. Ich verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und fragte mich womit ich das alles eigentlich am frühen Morgen schon verdient hatte. Seufzend stieß ich etwas Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen hindurch.

„OK, bevor die Sache hier jetzt noch komplizierter wird. Cee, du läßt die Engel in Ruhe und ich gehe duschen." Entschlossen machte ich mich daran mein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen doch leider hielt mich Kira erneut auf als ich die Plattform verlassen wollte.

„Nicht so schnell! Was meinst du eigentlich warum wir alle dich solange gesucht haben?" Entnervt pustet ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah ihn strafend an.

„Wenn du nicht schon wieder auf deinem Hosenboden landen willst, dann laß mich besser los." Mit gespielten Entsetzten löste er seine Hand blitzschnell von meinem Arm und hob abwehrend die Hände. Wenigsten er begriff, daß ich im Moment nicht sonderlich zu Scherzen aufgelegt war. Wahrscheinlich lag das vor allem an der Tatsache, das mir inzwischen richtig kalt geworden war und ich so schnell wie möglich ins Warme wollte.

„Du bist heute schwer genießbar, Shao-chan." Am Liebsten hätte ich ihm eine Ohrfeige verpaßt, doch da in diesem Augenblick selbstverständlich wieder einmal alle Blicke auf uns ruhten beschränkte ich mich darauf ihn zu ignorieren und mit hocherhobenen Kopf die Plattform zu verlassen um nach einem Badezimmer zu suchen. Es mochte bisher vielleicht niemanden außer mir aufgefallen sein, aber mir war eiskalt und ich lief immer noch in den Fetzen durch die Gegend, die ich schon seit meiner Befreiung aus dem Korridor trug und auch wenn mich das eigentlich noch nicht einmal sonderlich störte hatte ich nicht vor diesen Kleidungsstil beizubehalten. Dafür befanden wir uns immer noch viel zu nah an jeder nur erdenklichen Gefahrenquelle und außerdem gab es auf dieser Merkabah mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Engel, das sich bestimmt schon jetzt den Mund darüber zerriß was mit mir im Korridor passiert war. Na ja und außerdem kam ich ohne eine ausgiebige Dusche morgens einfach nicht in Gang.

Nach knappen zehn Minuten fand ich schließlich auch einen Raum, der dem was ich suchte verdächtig nahe kam obwohl er eher zweckmäßig als luxuriös eingerichtet war. Ein kleiner, vollgestopfter Vorraum mit einem kleinen Waschbecken und Stuhl, komplett geflieste Wände und eine Duschekabine die bestimmt schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Und das alles selbstverständlich in diesem herzerfrischenden Militärgrün und –grau. Probeweise drehte ich erst einmal den Wasserhahn auf und nahm grinsend zur Kenntnis, daß der daraus schießende Strahl heiß und hart war. Zufrieden drehte ich ihn wieder zu. Nichts war schlimmer als eine Dusche in der kein Druck herrschte. Suchend sah ich mich nach einigen anderen Sachen um, die für eine ausgiebige Morgendusche dringend von Nöten waren. Handtücher gab es in den kleinen Schränken, die aussahen als würden sie ganz dringend einen Schreiner brauchen, auch zu genüge und selbstverständlich alle in diesem schicken Militärgrün. Nett!

Bei weiterem Stöbern fand ich dann auch noch etwas Seife, Shampoo und einige Trainingsanzüge, die wohl ursprünglich für die Soldaten der Merkabah gedacht worden waren. Etwas zu groß, aber einer von ihnen würde seinen Zweck bestimmt erfüllen. Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht vor mich auch noch weiterhin in diesem Aufzug an Bord einer Merkabah, die von Engeln befehligt wurde zu bewegen. Seufzend befreite ich mich aus dem Mantel den mir Kira gegeben hatte und schälte mich aus den kläglichen Überresten meines Kleides. Bevor ich jedoch in der Kabine verschwand ließ ich einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick über die grüngrau gefliesten Wände schweifen. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an Rosiels Badezimmer, das schon eher einem kleinen Palast gleichkam. Für eine mit heißem Wasser und Schaum gefüllte Badewanne hätte ich in diesem Moment sonst etwas gegeben, aber eine Dusche würde ihren Zweck ebensogut erfüllen. Es ging schließlich nur darum sauber zu werden und nicht darum sich stundenlang zu entspannen. Noch während ich die Kabinentür hinter mir schloß fuhr meine Hand über das milchige Glas und ich dachte daran, daß es an sich gar keine schlechte Idee wäre, wenn Rosiel mir später eine Rückenmassage verpassen würde. Er hatte Talent dafür.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Ärgerlich schimpfte ich mit mir selber. Die Sache mit Rosiel würde niemals gutgehen. Ich sollte endlich aufhören ständig an ihn zu denken. Das wäre wesentlich besser für meine und seine Gesundheit. Unter dem lauten Prasseln des Wassers auf meinem Kopf ließen sich diese Gedanken allerdings nur schwer vertreiben. Viel zulange war ich mit diesem gestörten Engel zusammengewesen und wir beide waren unseren Gefühlen lange Zeit davongelaufen. Jedenfalls bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt an dem er mich nicht mehr hatte weiter fliehen lassen. Plötzlich war er dagewesen und hatte sich mir in den Weg gestellt und keines meiner Argumente mehr gelten lassen. Er hatte mich dazu gezwungen zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen und ließ mich nicht mehr aus den Augen. Wobei es mich immer wieder erstaunte, daß ausgerechnet er es gewesen war, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Anstatt mich komplett aus seinem Denken zu verbannen (was wesentlich besser für uns beide gewesen wäre) hatte er sich immer wieder in mein Leben eingemischt bis es schließlich für uns beide zu spät war. Warum nur? Warum hast du das getan Rosiel-chan? Du mußt doch gewußt haben, was das für dich bedeutet. Warum hast du mich nicht gehen lassen als du es noch konntest? Warum mußtest du mich festhalten?

„Du bist ein solcher Idiot!" Dabei wußte ich noch nicht einmal ob ich ihn oder mich selbst meinte. Mein Blick hob sich in den warmen Wasserstrahl und er spülte langsam die Tränen davon, die über meine Wangen rannen. Warum muß es nur so unerträglich weh tun?

„Shao-chan?" Ich zuckte zusammen wie von einer Viper gebissen.

„Shao-chan, hier sind ein paar Sachen für dich." Nur langsam löste ich mich aus meiner Erstarrung als ich merkte, das Kira weder etwas von meinem Selbstgespräch mitbekommen hatte noch durch das milchige Glas der Duschkabine sehen konnte. Wenn er meine Tränen bemerkte wäre alles zu spät.

„Danke." Brachte ich schwach hervor und war äußerst dankbar dafür, daß der Wasserstrahl das leichte Zittern in meiner Stimme übertönte. Vor der Kabinentür begann es verdächtig zu rascheln und ich konnte seine Silhouette durch das Glas klar und deutlich erkennen. Viel mehr würde er von mir ebenfalls nicht wahrnehmen können. Eine dunkle Silhouette, die von Dampf und Wassertropfen umgeben war.

„Du solltest nicht zu weit weglaufen." Seine Hände preßten sich an das milchige Glas.

„Es könnte sein, das wir dich sonst nicht mehr finden." Ich unterdrückte den Drang einfach laut zu schluchzen und trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Zitternd legte ich meine Hände auf die Stellen, an denen sich Kiras abzeichneten. Wir waren schon viel zu lange Freunde. Er kannte mich einfach zu gut. Noch bevor ich Mitglied von White Demon Feather wurde hatten sich unsere Wege bereits gekreuzt. Wie lange war das jetzt schon her? Wer von uns hatte damals schon ahnen können, was uns Jahre später erwarten würde?

„Ich laufe nicht mehr davon." Er seufzte leicht. Alles klar. Durchschaut! Er weiß, daß ich nicht mehr vor meinem Engelproblem davonlaufe aber er ahnte bereits, daß es statt dessen etwas Neues gab, das in etwa dasselbe Ausmaß besaß. Zum Glück für mich hatte bisher noch niemand das Thema Rosiel erwähnt, doch das würde bestimmt nicht mehr allzulange auf sich warten lassen.

„Ich kenne dich besser." Meine Beine begannen zu zittern, doch ich riß mich zusammen. Jetzt nur keine Schwäche zeigen! Verdammt! Wann hat er eigentlich gelernt mich so gut zu durchschauen?

„Kira-chan, mir geht es gut." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und preßte dann seine Stirn an das kühle Glas.

„Mach es dir nicht noch schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist." Ich konnte deutlich hören wie seine Stimme mühsam darum kämpfte nicht zu schwanken. Doch ich antwortete nicht dafür hatte ich viel zu sehr mit meinem Gefühlen zu kämpfen.

„Paß auf dich auf." Mit einem leichten Ruck löste er sich von der Scheibe und klopfte zum Abschied einmal kurz dagegen.

„In zwanzig Minuten ist Lagebesprechung. Ich heb dir was vom Frühstück auf." Beinahe lautlos schloß sich die Tür des Badezimmers hinter ihm und kaum war er verschwunden brach ich schluchzend zusammen. Wie kommt es, daß er mich trotz allem immer sofort zu durchschauen scheint? Ich hatte ihm so wenig wie möglich erzählt und dennoch hatte er genau die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Es ging mir in keinster Weise gut. Ich fühlte mich seit Anaels Verschwinden vollkommen auseinandergerissen und was noch schlimmer war, ich vermißte Rosiel. Wie sehr, das war mir erst bewußt geworden als mir die Wolkenwale von ihm erzählten. Ich hätte sonst etwas darum gegeben einfach so zu ihm zurückkehren zu können, doch damit würde ich sowohl ihn als auch meine Freunde gefährden. Sevothtarte würde Rosiel aus meiner Flucht einen Strick drehen aus dem sich dieser nie wieder befreien konnte und Setsuna und die Anderen wären Rosiel und Sevothtartes Schergen hilflos ausgeliefert. Nein, ich mußte hierbleiben, so schwer es mir auch fiel. Zum Wohl Assias und meiner Freunde durfte ich meinen Gefühlen für Rosiel nicht noch einmal nachgeben. Ich hatte schon so viel mehr erhalten als ich mir jemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Mehr konnte ich nicht verlangen. Es war vorbei. Nur warum zerreißt es mich dann?

Nachdem ich mich endlich wieder so halbwegs im Griff hatte griff ich entschlossen nach einer Flasche Shampoo und kümmerte mich um meine Haare, die dringend einiger Pflege bedurften. Hier und da suchten sich zwar noch einige vereinzelte Tränen ihren Weg, doch sie würden schon bald ganz verblassen. Ich hatte keine Zeit um Rosiel hinterher zu weinen und in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen. Es gab wesentlich Wichtigeres zu tun. Zum Beispiel Setsuna davon abzuhalten sich mal wieder mit seiner och-das-schaff-ich-schon-irgendwie Art in Lebensgefahr zu begeben. Kira würde ihm in diesem Fall zwar zur Seite stehen, aber das hieß so gut wie gar nichts. Die Engel waren auf gar keinen Fall zu unterschätzen.

Entschlossen drehte ich den Hahn der Dusche zu, drückte mein Haar kurz aus und hüllte mich in ein Handtuch. Ja, es war besser sich mit dem hier und jetzt zu beschäftigen. Über das später konnte ich mir Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Das wäre immer noch früh genug. Nachdem meine Haare dank der Hilfe einiger weiterer Handtücher endlich einen halbwegs trockenen Zustand erreicht hatten begann ich damit sie zu zwei ordentlichen Zöpfen zu flechten. Maria würde mich zwar unter Garantie wieder ausschimpfen weil ich mit meinen Haaren so unpfleglich umging, aber im Moment fiel mir nichts Besseres ein um sie zu bändigen. Würde ich sie offen an der Luft trockenen lassen, dann würden sie bald in alle erdenklichen Richtungen abstehen und sich erst nach zwei bis drei Tagen wieder bändigen lassen. Nicht, das ich etwas gegen meine füllige Haarpracht einzuwenden hätte, aber in diesem Zustand war sie einfach nur nervig. Vor allem, da sie dann gut und gerne das doppelte ihres normalen Volumens annahm.

„Maria…" Ob es ihr und dem Baby auch gutging? Zögernd hielt ich inne als mir bewußt wurde an was ich da eigentlich dachte. Es war schon so lange her, das die Zeit auf der Erde stillstand, doch bisher hatte ich an meine Band und alles was damit zusammenhing nicht allzu viele Gedanken verschwendet. Warum kam ich ausgerechnet jetzt darauf? Fast meinte ich Marias Lachen hören zu können, doch das war nur meine Phantasie. Ich würde keinen von ihnen je wiedersehen. Als Astaroth mich zurück auf die Erde geschickt hatte war diese Entscheidung bereits gefallen. Ich hatte meinen Abschiedsbrief aus seinem Versteck geholt und zu Granny gebracht. Das war alles, was meinen Freunden von mir bleiben würde. Ein Brief und ein Demoband mit einem neuen Song. Wenn all das hier vorbei war würde ich sterben. Das hoffte ich zumindest und dennoch fühlte sich mein Herz bei dem Gedanken meine Band zu verlieren unglaublich schwer an.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot." Schallt ich mein verschwommenes Spiegelbild, doch es lächelte mich nur traurig an. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ich Menschen wieder so nah an mich herangelassen hatte wie meine Freunde und es war immer nur aus einem einzigen Grund geschehen. Ich wußte, daß ich sie früher oder später verlassen mußte oder sie mich verließen. Etwas, das ich weder ihnen noch mir zumuten wollte. Doch das Leben hatte schon immer merkwürdige Ansichten wenn es um solche Dinge ging. Ich hatte es nie wirklich geschafft mich ganz von den Menschen fernzuhalten. Irgendwie hatte mein Leben stets mitten unter ihnen stattgefunden, auch wenn ich wußte, daß dies ein schmerzvoller Fehler war. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders als ihn jedes Mal aufs neue zu begehen. Weiß der Geier warum.

„Besser jetzt, als wenn es zu spät ist." Ich bekräftigte meine eigenen Worte damit, daß ich mich nun endlich auch um den Rest meines Körpers kümmerte. In nur wenigen Minuten war ich schließlich so trocken, das ich bequem in den Overall schlüpfen könnte, den ich mir vor dem Duschen über einen Stuhl gelegt hatte. Doch dieser war spurlos verschwunden. Statt dessen lagen dort nun drei ordentlich eingeschweißte Kleiderpackete. Neugierig öffnete ich das erste von ihnen und ein Hauch aus weißer Spitze fiel mir entgegen. Sowohl der BH als auch der Slip waren allerbeste Qualität und ein derartiger Hauch von nichts, das ich mich ernsthaft zu fragen begann wie zum Teufel Kira ausgerechnet an so etwas gekommen war. Das hier war ein String!

Aber besser als nichts. Gekonnt schlüpfte ich in die weiße Spitze und war überrascht wie angenehm sich der Stoff auf meiner Haut anfühlte. Fast so als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden. Ein kleiner Blick in den Spiegel genügte allerdings um mir zu beweisen, das man trotz all meiner Zweifel immer noch sofort erkennen konnte, das ich Unterwäsche trug. Im nächsten Paket befand sich ein schwarzes Oberteil das auf den ersten Blick wesentlich kleiner aussah als es in Wirklichkeit war. Der Stoff ließ sich bequem in alle Richtungen ausdehnen und schmiegte sich eng an meinen Körper. Allmählich begriff ich warum die Unterwäsche so dünn war.

Lächelnd zog ich das Kreuz, das Rosiel mir geschenkt hatte unter dem Rollkragen hervor und ließ es mir über die Brust fallen. Das Gold funkelte leicht im Licht des Badezimmers auf und gab einen schönen Kontrast zu der ansonsten dunklen Farbe. Meine Arme blieben unbedeckt, da es sich um ein Shirt ohne Ärmel handelte. Passend dazu enthielt zweite Paket dann noch einen blutroten Minirock, der an beiden Seiten ziemlich hohe Beinschlitze und zusätzlich noch einen breiten, schwarzen Gürtel besaß. Gut, das war nichts Außergewöhnliches. Solche Sachen trug ich auf der Bühne fast immer, aber was bezweckte Kira damit? Wußte er nicht wie prüde Engel auf so etwas reagierten?

Alles in allem war ich mit meinem Anblick aber dennoch zufrieden. Endlich sah ich wieder halbwegs so aus, wie ich mich in Erinnerung hatte. Deshalb fragte ich mich auch was es mit diesem dritten Paket auf sich hatte. Nachdem ich es endlich geöffnet hatte kamen ein leichter Damenmantel und ein Paar bequeme, hochhakige Sandalen zum Vorschein. Eines mußte man Kira lassen. Geschmack hatte er ja. Die Sandalen waren schwarz und ließen sich bequem mit zwei Schnüren über meinen Knöcheln befestigen und der Mantel reichte mir bis knapp an die Knie ohne mir dabei im Weg zu sein. Aus diesem Grund ließ ich ihn auch offen. Ich warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Ja, jetzt sah ich wieder aus wie Shao Deshon. Perfekt gestylt, unnahbar und selbstbewußt. So kannte ich mich.

Grinsend zwinkerte ich meinem Spiegelbild zu und verließ das Bad. Es überraschte mich kaum, daß ich dabei fast über Cee stolperte, der sich vor der Tür zu einer riesigen Fellkugel zusammengerollt hatte. Er war eben unverbesserlich. Außerdem nahm er es mir nach wie vor übel, das ich ihn einfach so in der Hölle zurückgelassen hatte.

„Na komm schon Kleiner. Es wird Zeit, das wir uns endlich um ein paar Probleme kümmern." Etwas benommen hob er seinen Kopf doch als er mich und meinen Aufzug erkannte begann er freudig mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.

„Du weißt doch bestimmt, wo die Anderen sind, oder?" Er gab ein leises Wuff von sich und schritt dann schwanzwedelnd voran. Im Gegensatz zu mir schien er sich bestens auf diesem Schiff auszukennen. Zielstrebig streifte er durch die unzähligen Gänge und sicherte sich nur hin und wieder ab ob ich ihm auch tatsächlich immer noch folgte und nicht plötzlich wieder so mir nichts dir nichts verschwand. Als wir unser Ziel erreicht hatten setzte er sich aufrecht neben die offene Tür und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Lächelnd kraulte ich ihn hinter den Ohren und versicherte ihm flüsternd, daß ich nicht vorhatte ihn noch einmal allein zu lassen. Er nahm es mit einem zufriedenen Brummen zur Kenntnis.

„Bist du dir sicher?" Durch die Öffnung der Tür fiel ein angenehm heller Lichtschein auf den dämmrigen Flur und die Stimmen aus dem Raum waren deutlich zu hören. In diesem Fall war es unverkennbar Setsuna gewesen, der sich anscheinend gerade in einer äußerst angeregten Diskussion befand.

„Ganz sicher! Sie ist es. Es ist absolut unmöglich das ich mich irre." Das klang sogar schon beinahe halbbeleidigt. Anscheinend mochte es diese Person nicht sonderlich wenn man ihre Fähigkeiten in Frage stellte. Ich überlegte kurz wo ich diese Stimme schon einmal gehört hatte und dann fiel mir ein, daß sich Riuet der Engel, der so dreist an meinem Kleid herumgefummelt hatte sich ganz ähnlich anhörte.

„Aber das ergibt keinen Sinn!" So wie es aussah war auch Raziel anwesend. Wobei deutlich zu merken war, das er sich über dieses Gespräch am Meisten aufzuregen schien. Da in mir inzwischen ein ganz bestimmter Verdacht keimte über wen in diesem Raum diskutiert wurde zögerte ich ihn zu betreten. Erst einmal abwarten was da noch so kam.

„Und was ist dann das hier?" Riuet klang deutlich genervt und irgend etwas fiel flappend auf einen Tisch. Urplötzlich wurde es in dem Raum totenstill und ich lehnte mich seufzend an die Wand neben der Tür. Was auch immer Riuet ihnen da gerade zeigte es mußte sie erschüttern und es hatte ohne Zweifel etwas mit mir und meinem Aufenthalt in dem Himmeln zu tun. Mist!

„Aber ist das ist nicht Shao-san!" Alles klar, es ging also tatsächlich um mich. Nicht, das es mir nicht schon bewußt gewesen wäre, aber ich hatte immer noch einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung gehabt, das ich mich irrte.

„Raziel, sie ist es. Sie ist es ganz sicher." Irgendwo aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes war ein undeutliches Murren von Setsuna zu hören, der Raziels Ansicht anscheinend teilte. Nämlich, das egal was Riuet ihnen da gerade auch zeigte es sich dabei keinesfalls um meine Person handeln konnte.

„Außerdem hat Sevothtartes Bericht das alles bestätigt." In meinem Magen begann sich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens unwillkürlich ein Eisklumpen zu bilden.

„Warum gehst du nicht einfach rein, wenn es dich so sehr interessiert? Oder willst du noch länger hier draußen rumstehen?" Erschrocken zuckte ich leicht zusammen als Kira beinahe wie aus dem Nichts vor mir auftauchte.

„Mußt du mir deshalb gleich einen Herzinfarkt verpassen?"

„Als wenn man den so schnell bekommen würde. Hier, hab ich dir wie versprochen aufgehoben." Breit grinsend reichte er mir eine Papiertüte aus der es verführerisch duftete. Da mein Magen der festen Überzeugung war, das er innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten komplett in sich zusammenfallen und all seine Funktionen auf ewig einstellen würde, wenn ich ihn nicht augenblicklich fütterte, riß ich sie auf. Das erste Croissant hatte ich schon fast komplett vertilgt als Kira damit begann mich nach und nach über die bisherigen Geschehnisse in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Allem Anschein nach hatte Riuet meine kurze Abwesenheit dazu genutzt alles Mögliche an Informationen über mich und meinen Aufenthalt in den Himmeln zusammenzutragen. Die Ergebnisse präsentierte er gerade im Inneren des Raumes all denjenigen von denen er der Meinung war, daß sie davon wissen sollten. Na ja, bis auf Kira, der sich auf die Suche nach mir begeben und sich seinen Teil bereits gedacht hatte.

„Meinst du nicht, es wäre besser, wenn du mit ihnen sprichst?" Fragend sah ich Kira über den Rand meines dritten Croissants an.

„Meimpfst du?" Genüßlich kaute ich auf dem süßen Etwas in meinem Mund herum und genoß es gerade einmal an nichts anderes zu denken, als daran wie schnell das nächste dieser leckeren Objekte am Schnellsten in meinem Magen landen könnte. Irgendwie hatte es Kira sogar geschafft eine riesen Thermoskanne mit Kaffe zu erobern aus der er mir immer wieder fleißig nachschenkte. Dieser Kaffee hier war sogar noch besser als der, den ich ihm heute morgen entführt hatte. Ein leichtes Zimtaroma vermischte sich mit den Kaffeebohnen. Wer auch immer diesen Kaffee gekocht hatte, er verstand etwas von seinem Handwerk.

„Wäre wahrscheinlich besser. Sie sind ziemlich besorgt." Er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern als würde ihn das ansonsten nicht mehr weiter interessieren doch ich wußte, daß er darauf brannte ebenfalls zu erfahren was mich in den Korridor verschlagen hatte.

„Na gut." Seufzend drückte ich ihm die leere Tüte in die Hand und verspeiste das siebte Croissant mit drei Happen.

„Dir ist schon klar, daß die Dinger Kalorien haben, oder?"

„Sehr witzig!" Ich funkelte ihn an. Als wenn ich jemals unter so etwas wie Figurproblemen gelitten hätte. Das wäre ja noch schöner!

„Ehrlich, ich frage mich wo du das alles läßt." Er ließ seinen Blick prüfend über meinen Körper gleiten.

„Neidisch?" Aufreizend machte ich auf dem Absatz kehrt und klopfte an den Türrahmen um mich bemerkbar zumachen.

„Kann man reinkommen oder ist das hier eine private Versammlung?"

„Shao-san!" Raziel strahlte mich an und war schon halb von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen.

„Ganz ruhig. Nur keine Hektik." Erleichtert ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken und starrte Riuet mürrisch an während dieser mich eingehend musterte. Setsunas tat etwas ganz ähnliches, auch wenn sein Blick eher besorgt wirkte.

„Was ist los mit euch? Habe ich neuerdings drei Köpfe." Der Scherz war zwar alles andere als gut und eigentlich nur dazu gedacht die Situation etwas zu entspannen, aber er ging voll nach hinten los.

„Das hier." Mit Schwung warf Riuet mir einen Stapel Fotos zu, die bis dahin noch auf dem Tisch gelegen hatten.

„Was ist das?" Kira lugte interessiert über meine Schulter und ließ sich durch meinen strafenden Blick in keinster Weise davon abhalten. Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Fotos. Sie zeigten mich und Rosiel, wie wir uns mal wieder stritten oder uns gegenseitig in den Armen lagen. Nichts, was Setsuna, Kira und Raziel noch nicht gewußt hätten. Doch das letzte Foto hatte es in sich. Es zeigte einen Teil meines nackten Rückens und eine Flut an gelockten, blonden Haaren. Ich hatte mich halb auf einen Arm gestützt um denjenigen, der dieses Foto gemacht hatte besser sehen zu können, doch die Augen, die dort in die Kamera sahen gehörten nicht mir. Sie waren wasserblau und vollkommen in einer anderen Welt versunken. Anael!

„Steht dir." Ohne auf Kiras Einwurf zu achten machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn und schnippte die Fotos über den Tisch zurück zu Riuet.

„Was willst du wissen?" Er sah mich reiflich überrascht an und neben ihm schoß Raziel von seinem Stuhl hoch um sich schützend zwischen mich und ihn zu stellen.

„Laß sie in Ruhe!"

„Raziel-chan, es ist in Ordnung." Beruhigend legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch er war nicht bereit sich auch nur einen einzigen Millimeter zu bewegen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht! Er behauptet… er behauptet…"

„Der Typ faselte irgend etwas wirres von einer Seelenwanderung oder so ähnlich und das es unmöglich sei so etwas zu überleben." Sichtlich genervt ließ Setsuna sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und verfluchte anscheinend gerade den Tag an dem er Riuet begegnet war.

„Ach hier seid ihr! Hab ich was verpaßt?" Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Katou sorgte dann für noch mehr Chaos da plötzlich alle wild durcheinander reden mußten. Kira hatte recht ich mußte wirklich mit ihnen reden. Sonst würden wir hier niemals wegkommen.

„Seelenwanderung, hmm?" Ich sah abwarten in die Runde und zog mir dann einen Stuhl zu Recht.

„Ja. Irgend etwas ist mit dir im Korridor geschehen. Ich wußte zu gerne was." Das glaubte ich Riuet sofort. Welcher Engel würde sich nicht für eine Seelenwanderung interessieren, die erfolgreich verlaufen ist? Pech nur, das ich nicht vorhatte ihm irgend etwas darüber zu erzählen.

„Du meinst außer der kleinen Tatsache, daß ich versucht habe Zaphikel zu retten, Sevothtarte mich dabei erwischt hat und kurz davor war mich umzubringen?" Um mich herum wurde es totenstill.

„Du wolltest ihn retten?" Raziel sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Genau das, aber leider war Sevothtarte schneller. Er hat mich erwischt bevor ich überhaupt in die Nähe seiner Zelle gelangen konnte." Und für diese Lüge hätte mich eigentlich sofort der Zorn Gottes treffen müssen. Das war so dermaßen weit an der Wahrheit vorbei, wie es nur irgendwie ging.

„Und was hat dann das hier zu bedeuten?" Riuet hielt das Foto, das mich in blond zeigte hoch und sah nicht so aus als wäre er bereit mir auch nur ein einziges Wort zu glauben.

„Sevies Chance mich für immer aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er meinte, wenn er eine Seelenwanderung nachweisen könnte, dann würde ich ihm nie wieder entkommen können."

„Was!" Setsuna starrte mich an als wäre ich ein Geist.

„Weißt du das nicht? Keinem Engel ist es jemals gelungen eine Seelenwanderung durchzuführen und das zu überleben. Na ja, und da Rosiel-chan ihm sonst keine Chance lassen würde Hand an mich zu legen hat er sich eben das ausgedacht." Ich deutete auf das Foto und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Allerdings hätte ich nicht gedacht, daß er mich dafür extra erblonden läßt."

„Warum ist der Kerl eigentlich so scharf darauf dich aus dem Weg zu räumen." Katou hatte sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl organisiert und sah mich neugierig an.

„Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe bist du doch eigentlich recht harmlos." Bei diesem Satz verkniff ich mir mühsam ein Grinsen und ließ Katou einfach in seinem Glauben.

„Laß mich kurz überlegen, warum Sevie mich nicht leiden kann. …Also, ich habe keine Angst vor ihm, halte mit meiner Meinung nicht hinter den Berg, habe versucht Sara-chan zur Flucht zu verhelfen, seine Männer haben dank mir ein paar blaue Augen mehr, ich bin in den Himmelskorridor eingedrungen um Zaphikel zu befreien und Rosiel-chan hat ihm verboten mich anzufassen." Grinsend sah ich in die Runde, die bei meiner kleinen Aufzählung sichtlich blaß geworden war.

„Du hast versucht Sara bei ihrer Flucht zu helfen?" Ächzte Setsuna.

„Nicht ganz. Sevothtarte glaubt das nur, aber als ich Sara-chan besuchen wollte war sie schon längst weg. Eigentlich war ja auch selbst schuld. Warum mußte er Sara-chan auch unbedingt erzählen, daß sich Setsuna in den Himmeln aufhält? Es war doch klar, das sie dann versucht zu fliehen. Das hätte selbst einem Engel klar sein müssen." Setsuna starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Da mich niemand weiter unterbrach fuhr ich fröhlich weiter fort.

„Aber das hier wird dich freuen. Er meint ich wäre schuld daran, das du in den Himmel eingedrungen bist um deine Schwester zu retten. Im allgemeinem bin ich wenn man Sevothtarte fragt an so ziemlich allem schuld was in den Himmeln in der letzten Zeit so schiefgegangen ist." Meine Güte Laune während dieser kleinen Aufzählung schien Setsuna ziemlich aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt in welchem Zustand er und Kira mich gefunden hatten.

„Und Rosiel?" Es war deutlich zu merken wie sehr Setsuna dieses Thema mißhagte, aber er wollte Antworten. Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat seinen eigenen Kopf, aber ich glaube er weiß ziemlich genau was ich angestellt habe und was nicht." Damit war die Diskussion fast zum Erliegen gekommen. Sie starrten mich an als wären sie plötzlich alle Fische auf dem Trockenen.

„Dann ist das Gerücht also tatsächlich wahr." Raziel sah mich merkwürdig an.

„Wenn es um mich und Rosiel geht, ja." Ich schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln und er nickte verstehend.

„Hey, um was geht es hier eigentlich?"

„Katou, Katou du hast wie immer nicht den geringsten Durchblick. Komm hilf mir mal eben." Ohne auf die Proteste seines Freundes zu achten schob Kira diesen bestimmt aus dem Raum und zwinkerte mir zu. Alles klar. Ein Gespräch unter denjenigen, die es etwas anging. Wahrscheinlich würde er Katou später nach und nach in alles einweihen. Zumindest hoffte ich das, denn ansonsten würde mir diese Ehre zu Teil werden.

„Und das war es? Das war alles?" Setsunas Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig belegt an und er linste vorsichtig zu Riuet und Raziel, die beide nicht so aussahen als hätten sie vor den Raum in Kürze zu verlassen. Was auch immer wir zu besprechen hatten, wir mußten es wohl oder übel vor diesen Beiden tun.

„Ja. Viel mehr gibt es nicht. Ihr seid gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht um mich zu retten und was danach passiert ist wißt ihr ja." Ein lautes Quietschen ausgelöst von einem Stuhl, der über den Boden geschoben wurde ließ mich zu Raziel herumfahren.

„Entschuldigung." Er stürmte aus dem Raum ohne einen von uns auch nur anzusehen.

„Raziel-chan!" Ich rannte ihm hinterher noch bevor mich jemand hätte aufhalten können. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich ihn eingeholt hatte doch dann gelang es mir seinen Arm zu erwischen.

„Raziel-chan…" Er unternahm einen schwachen Versuch sich von mir zu befreien gab es aber schnell auf.

„Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht…" Ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden sondern drückte ihn fest an mich.

„Schon gut. Es ist in Ordnung." Zaphikels Tod hatte ihn schwer mitgenommen. Viel mehr als er selbst bereit war zuzugeben. Wahrscheinlich würde er Jahre brauchen um sich davon zu erholen und wenn er ebenfalls gesehen hatte, welche Vision Adam Kadmon Zaphikel gezeigt hatte, dann war sein Verlust doppelt schwer.

„Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen. Ich habe jetzt die Verantwortung…"

„Schschttt… dafür ist später Zeit genug." Beruhigend strich ich über sein Haar und wartet bis er sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Er schluckte schwer bevor er sich sanft aus meiner Umarmung befreite.

„Danke, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich mich schnell daran gewöhne." Daran einsam zu sein. Er sprach es zwar nicht aus, aber ich konnte diesen Satz deutlich in seinen Augen sehen. Dabei war er eigentlich viel zu jung um an so etwas überhaupt zu denken.

„Daran gewöhnt man sich nie." Erschrocken sah er mich an doch dann brachte er ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln zustande.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Aber es ist einen Versuch wert." Vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah ihn fest an. Ich hatte Anael versprochen mich um ihren Sohn zu kümmern und komme was da wolle, diesen Schwur würde ich halten.

„Denk nicht soviel darüber nach was du hättest tun können oder tun sollen. Laß die Vergangenheit ruhen und sieh in die Zukunft. Das hätte er sich auch gewünscht." Zwischen uns breitete sich ein einvernehmliches Schweigen aus, das nur von dem leisen Vibrieren der Maschinen unterbrochen wurde. Die Zeit verstrich quälend langsam doch dann hob er entschlossen den Kopf.

„Dann sollten wir bald landen um alles zu beenden." Ich fragte ihn nicht danach, was er meinte sondern nickte nur und folgte ihm in die Kommandozentrale wo er genaue Anweisungen erteilte was unseren Zielort betraf. Eine halbe Stunde später fand ich mich zusammen mit allen anderen auf einer grünen Wiese wieder, die an das toxische Meer grenzte und auf der hier und da Sockel mit kleinen Engelsputten sprießten als würde es sich bei ihnen um Blumen und nicht um leblose Steinblöcke handeln. Einige von ihnen waren sogar mit kunstvollen Gravuren versehen, die jedoch zum Großteil bereits komplett verwittert waren. Es war nicht sonderlich schwierig sich auszurechnen warum Raziel ausgerechnet diesen Ort gewählt hatte um uns allen seine Entscheidung in den Himmeln zu bleiben mitzuteilen. Lächelnd trat betreffende Person einen Schritt auf mich zu und hielt mir seine geschlossene Faust entgegen.

„Shao-san?" Ich streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen und er ließ einige Samenkapseln darauf fallen. Fragend zog ich eine Augenbraue nach oben. Meinte er wirklich? Er nickte kurz. Nun gut. Ich ließ die Kapseln vorsichtig auf den Boden fallen und kniete mich dann über die Stelle. Binnen weniger Sekunden entstand dort ein Rosenbusch, der unter seiner Blütenpracht beinahe zusammenzubrechen drohte.

„Mochte er weiße Rosen?" Fragend sah ich Raziel an, der entschlossen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die Farbe war ihm egal, es war ihr Duft der ihn magisch anzuziehen schien." Vorsichtig schnupperte ich an einer der großen Blüten und spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in meinem Inneren. Anaels Astralkörper hatte einen ganz ähnlichen Duft verströmt wenn auch nur schwach. Warum fiel mir das erst jetzt auf?

„Beinahe zu schade…" Vorsichtig machte sich Raziel daran einen großen Strauß Rosen von dem Busch abzuschneiden um daraus ein atemberaubendes Bouquet zu formen. Der Busch sah nach dieser Tortur aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn.

„So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Solange er gesunde Wurzeln hat wird er sich immer wieder erholen." Zum Beweis meiner Worte streifte ich einmal kurz mit meiner Hand über den Busch, der unter dieser Berührung sofort begann sich zu regenerieren. Nach zehn Sekunden sah er wieder so aus als hätte ihn noch nie irgend jemand in seinem kurzen Leben berührt.

„Danke." Raziel sah mich kurz an bevor sein Blick sich etwas völlig anderem zuwandte, das außer ihm wahrscheinlich niemand sehen konnte. Er drehte sich wortlos um und schritt auf eine der kleinen Statuen zu, die sich ganz in der Nähe der Brandung befand. Von dort aus konnte man direkt auf das toxische Meer sehen in dem sich die Nachmittagssonne spiegelte. Ein wunderschöner Anblick, der für Raziel aber wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig herzzerreißend war. Sein Rücken war uns zugewandt als er vor der Statue auf die Knie sank und sanft den Rosenstrauß vor den Sockel legte. Mit einem leichten Seufzer setzte sich Setsuna in Bewegung und gesellte sich zu ihm während wir bei einer anderen Statue zurückblieben. Katou hatte sich bereits genüßlich dagegen gelehnt und beobachtete wie wir Raziel und Setsuna.

„Und wir lassen Raziel einfach hier?" Die Frage war an Kira gerichtet, der sein Katana locker über der Schulter trug. Ich stand in leicht versetzt neben ihm und schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm rüber, doch er wandte seinen Blick nicht von Setsuna und Raziel ab.

„Er hilft Setsuna am Meisten, wenn er vom Untergrund aus agiert. Er wird sich schon bald melden."

„Hmpf…" Überrascht zuckte Kiras Augenbraue nach oben als er dieses doch recht ungewöhnliche Geräusch tiefster Mißbilligung von mir hörte. Ich war mir nämlich überhaupt nicht sicher, daß es eine solch gute Idee war Raziel ausgerechnet jetzt allein zu lassen. Aber er hatte uns unmißverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, das er keine Hilfe wollte. Er würde schon zu Recht kommen. Außerdem kannte er viele Mitglieder der Anima Mundi bereits und sie würden ihn bestimmt unterstützen. Alles andere hatte er während seiner Ausbildung oder zu anderen Gelegenheiten gelernt. Es mochte mir zwar nicht gefallen, aber tief in meinem Inneren wußte ich, daß er recht hatte. Trotzdem hielt ich die Idee nach wie vor für nicht sonderlich clever. Das Geräusch klickender Handschellen holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück. Aus einem Reflex heraus huschte mein Blick sofort auf meine eigenen Handgelenke, doch dort befand sich zum Glück keiner der silbernen Reifen.

„Wir haben 'nen Deal." Riuet hatte Katou an die Kette gelegt wie ein kleines Hündchen und bekam prompt die passende Reaktion darauf.

„Ich erinner mich nicht, daß mich irgendwer nach meiner Einwilligung gefragt hat!"

„Was geht mich das an! Volltrottel!" Es schien Riuet nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern was Katou mit ihm anstellte. Eher im Gegenteil er wich jedem noch so kleinen Angriff breit grinsend aus und verpaßte Katou hier und da einen Elektroschock.

„Oh man…" Gelassen fischte Kira eine vollkommen zerknautschte Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche und zog sich einen Glimmstengel mit dem Mund heraus. Anscheinend kannte er dieses Spielchen schon und es würde wohl noch eine ganze Weile so weitergehen.

„Krieg ich auch eine?" Er reichte mir kommentarlos die Packung und wartete geduldig bis ich ebenfalls eine Zigarette zwischen den Lippen hatte. Es fehlte nur noch…

„Feuer?" Grinsend hielt ich ihm meine Handfläche entgegen auf der sich nun eine kleine Flamme befand.

„Danke, aber könntest du das in Zukunft lassen? Es irritiert mich." Mühsam unterdrückte ich bei seinem vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck ein Lachen und nahm erst einmal einen tiefen Zug. Eigentlich rauchte ich so gut wie nie, aber in manchen Momenten war es ein idealer Streßabbau. Auch wenn es tierisch ungesund war.

„Meinst du die Beiden kommen klar?"

„Katou? Nur keine Sorge, der überlebt alles." Das glaubte ich ihm sofort. Immerhin war besagter gerade dabei sich in eine handfeste Schlägerei mit Riuet verwickeln zu lassen, die er nur verlieren konnte.

„Eigentlich meinte ich diese Beiden." Ich deutete mit einer Hand auf Setsuna und Raziel, die sich immer noch vollkommen bewegungslos vor der kleinen Statue befanden. Kiras Blick war meiner Hand gefolgt doch er sagte nichts, da der Wind gerade einen Teil der Unterhaltung der beiden zu uns herüber trug.

„Ob es richtig war… ihn einfach dazulassen?" Setsunas Stimme klang leicht verunsichert. Anscheinend hatte er lange überlegt bevor er das Gespräch in diese Richtung lenkte. Wahrscheinlich weil er sich nach wie vor die Schuld an Zaphikels Tod gab. Etwas, das der Setsuna, den ich bisher kannte niemals getan hätte. Wir hatten uns also alle auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise verändert. Auch wenn uns selbst das Wohl am Allerwenigsten auffiel.

„…Ja. Seine Seele… war nicht mehr dort. Jemand hat ihn mitgenommen. Eine wunderschöne Frau… mit meerblauen Augen… und blondem Haar." Ich zuckte bei dieser Beschreibung unwillkürlich zusammen. Wieder einmal wurde mir schmerzhaft bewußt wie sehr ich Anaels Anwesenheit vermißte. Es war so als wäre ich nicht mehr vollständig und dabei wußte ich doch ganz genau, das es niemals für ewig hätte sein können. Dafür waren Seelenwanderungen einfach viel zu gefährlich. Dennoch trauerte ich ihr und auch Zaphikel hinterher. Die Beiden hatten soviel durchgemacht um endlich wieder vereint zu sein. Warum mußten sie dafür nur unbedingt sterben?

„Nein… vielleicht war sie immer da…" Kaum merklich drehte Raziel seinen Kopf dabei in meine Richtung doch ich tat so als hätte ich nichts gemerkt. Er würde später allein mit mir reden, darum hatte er mich bereits vor unserer Landung gebeten und ich wußte nur zu gut worum es in diesem Gespräch gehen würde.

„Raziel…? Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Zu Zaphikel…" Er hob leicht seinen Kopf als Setsuna ihm diese Frage stellte. Und für einen kurzen Moment ruhten seine aquamarinblauen Augen, die denen von Anael so sehr ähnelten auf mir. Jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr länger so tun als würde ich seinen Blick nicht bemerken also tat ich das zweitbeste. Ich tarnte mich hinter dem Rauch meiner Zigarette und versuchte mich nebenbei auf Katou und Riuet zu konzentrieren die sich immer noch stritten.

„…Aah… weil… ihr… mein geliebter Mentor wart." Dabei ergriff er den Rosenstrauß zu seinen Füßen und begann die Blüten langsam zu zerrupfen. Der Wind trug die weißen Blätter bis hinaus auf das toxische Meer wo sie landeten und schon bald von der Säure zerfressen wurden bevor sie untergingen. Reinheit und Zerstörung in ein und demselben Moment. Ein letzter Gruß an die Person, die bisher die wichtigste in Raziels Leben gewesen war. Ich wußte nicht ob ich mich über diesen Anblick freuen oder weinen sollte. Kiras Arm schlang sich sanft um meine Schultern und er drückte sich fest an mich.

„Glaubst du er weiß es?"

„Ja, er weiß es ganz sicher." Spätestens in dem Moment wo Riuet ihm dieses verfluchte Foto von meinem erblondeten Zustand zeigte hatte Raziel alles begriffen. Er wußte sehr gut wer und was Zaphikel gewesen war. Auch wenn er das niemals laut aussprechen würde. Es würde für immer hinter seinen Lippen versiegelt sein.

05-04-25

_Next: Part 30 – Return to the grounds of hell_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Hey, hey dieses Mal ging es mit dem neuen Kapitel ausnahmsweise etwas schneller, aber bittet rechnet nicht damit, das ich das immer schaffe.

In den letzten Tagen hatte ich einfach etwas viel Zeit über und vor allem hatte ich diesen Part schon eine halbe Ewigkeit im Kopf. Der nächste Teil wird leider etwas komplizierter, da unheimlich viel zu berücksichtigen ist, damit die Story so weitergeht, wie sie weitergehen soll. Gut, den Großteil habe ich im Kopf, aber die Details haben es in sich.

Hoffentlich hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen .

'til the next time!

_**Love of an angel**_

Part 29

_Seite 24 von 24_


	31. Part 30

05-05-05

_Love of an angel_

Part 30

_Return to the grounds of hell_

Obwohl ich genau wußte, daß dieser Moment irgendwann kommen würde überraschte es mich dennoch, daß er so plötzlich da war. Die Erkenntnis, daß die Zeit nicht mehr länger für mich arbeitete sondern eher das Gegenteil der Fall war hatte etwas von einer kalten Dusche gehabt. Bisher hatte ich immer auf Zeit spielen können, doch urplötzlich mußte alles schnell gehen. Wir durften uns nicht länger als nötig in der Nähe des längst versunkenen Himmelskorridors aufhalten.

Und doch ab und zu schien wie durch ein Wunder die Zeit, die sich gegen uns gewandt hatte plötzlich stehenzubleiben. Einzig und allein für den Augenblick auf den Raziel seit meiner Rückkehr in die Himmel gewartet hatte. Auf sein Bitten hin hatten wir uns allein im seinen Quartier eingeschlossen und mit einer simplen Vorrichtung hatte er dafür gesorgt, daß uns niemand hören konnte. Wir waren vollkommen sicher in diesen Wänden.

Er saß vollkommen entspannt und abwartend auf dem Bett während ich den langsamen Zug der Wolkenwale durch das Panoramafenster seines Zimmers beobachtete. Wir waren bereits seit geraumer Zeit mit der Merkabah unterwegs. An einem geheimen Treffpunkt würden wir einen Teil der Rebellen treffen und uns von Raziel trennen um die Himmel zu verlassen und in die Hölle zurück zu kehren.

Vielleicht würde ich es dann auch endlich schaffen meine Gefühle für Rosiel zu ignorieren. In der Hölle würde mir unter Garantie Astaroth begegnen und er hatte bereits sehr deutlich gemacht was er davon hielt, das ich mich erneut in einen Engel verliebt hatte. Zum Glück wußte er nicht in welchen.

„Shao-san, alles in Ordnung?" Raziels Stimme war voll aufrichtiger Sorge und ich mußte leicht lächeln obwohl er das kaum sehen konnte. Mein Gesicht war nach wie vor dem Fenster zu gewandt und ich preßte meine Stirn schon seit geraumer Zeit gegen das kühle Glas. Ich hatte ihm in den letzten Minuten soviel von mir und meiner Vergangenheit erzählt wie ich meinte verantworten zu können. Auch das sich die Seele seiner Mutter über sehr lange Zeit in meinem Inneren befunden hatte. Raziel wußte nun beinahe dasselbe wie ich über Anaels und Zaphikels gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Wie ich bereits vermutet hatte war ihm allerdings vieles schon lange selbst klar gewesen.

Es war gefährlich ihm so viel anzuvertrauen. Unwissenheit wäre ein wesentlich besserer Schutzmantel für ihn gewesen, aber ich fühlte mich verpflichtet endlich seine Fragen zu beantworten. Außer mir gab es in den Himmeln so gut wie niemanden, der das noch konnte. Und dabei erzählte ich ihm längst nicht alles…

Jetzt, wo er alles verloren hatte, was in seinem Leben von Bedeutung gewesen war mußte er einen Halt finden, der seinem Leben wieder Sinn gab. Wenn ich auch weiterhin geschwiegen hätte, dann würde Raziel zwar sein Leben für die Ziele der Anima Mundi einsetzen, aber es dabei auch sehr schnell verlieren. Zaphikels Tod hatte ihn schwer verletzt und die Tiefe dieser Wunde konnten wohl nur diejenigen nachvollziehen, die einen solchen Verlust ebenfalls erlitten hatten. Er würde alles tun um diesem Schmerz zu entkommen. Auch wenn ihm selbst das vielleicht noch gar nicht bewußt war.

Ich hatte Zaphikel und Anael versprochen auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen und das bedeutete auch, daß ich nicht zulassen durfte, daß er sich Hals über Kopf in Gefahr begab. Das Beste was mir eingefallen war um genau das zu verhindern war endlich all seine Fragen zu beantworten. Auch, wenn ich nach wie vor ernsthafte Zweifel an der Genialität dieser Idee hatte. Der Schuß konnte verdammt leicht nach hinten losgehen.

„Vertraust du mir nicht?" Ich lachte trocken. Ihm vertrauen? Hatte ich in den letzten Jahrhunderten überhaupt irgend jemandem vertraut? Hat irgend jemand jemals erfahren wie es in meinem Inneren wirklich aussieht? Wie sehr mir meine Vergangenheit zu schaffen macht? Nein, eher nicht. Ich hatte es ja selbst nicht gewußt. Ich bin vor allem geflohen, das auch nur entfernt damit zu tun hatte. Immer in der Hoffnung, das ich mich nie wieder erinnern mußte. Und dann…

Ja, und dann war er gekommen… Rosiel…

Ohne, das ich es verhindern konnte hatte er mein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Er stellte sich mir in den Weg wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Schleppte mich in die Himmel und sorgte durch seine Unnachgiebigkeit letztendlich dafür, daß das Siegel, das mich solange vor meinen Erinnerungen geschützt hatte brach. Gut, das war etwas, das noch nicht einmal er hatte ahnen können. Aber selbst, wenn er es gewußt hätte…

Es wäre ihm höchstwahrscheinlich egal gewesen. Durch seine Sturheit konnte ich mich nun wieder viel zu gut an all jenes erinnern, daß ich schon so lange hinter mir glaubte. Was jedoch noch viel schlimmer war…

Rosiel hatte es nach all den Jahrhunderten, in denen sich mein Herz beinahe jegliche tiefgreifende Gefühle für ein anderes Lebewesen verboten hatte, den schützenden Panzer, der es umgab nach und nach zum Schmelzen gebracht. Ohne, das ich etwas dagegen hätte tun können wanderte mein Herz immer mehr zu diesem durchgeknallten Engel bis es schon beinahe schmerzhaft war überhaupt an ihn zu denken.

Ja, ich hatte mich erneut verliebt. Erneut verliebt in einen Engel…

Und das, obwohl ich wußte, das eine solche Beziehung nur Schmerz und Leid verursachen würde. Je länger sie dauerte desto mehr würde es mich letzten Endes verletzen. Und dennoch…

Je länger wir zusammen waren und in unseren gemeinsamen Gefühlen Erfüllung fanden war ich glücklich. Rosiel gab mir den Frieden, den ich schon solange in meinem Leben gesucht hatte. Auch wenn er nicht ewig andauern würde. Ich war ihm dankbar dafür, daß mein Herz bei ihm zur Ruhe kam.

„Shao-san?" Behutsam legte sich eine Hand auf meinen Rücken. Als ich den Blick zur Seite wandte sah ich in ein Paar äußerst besorgter aquamarinblauer Augen. Richtig, ich war ihm immer noch eine Antwort schuldig. Ich hatte nicht mehr länger Zeit mir über meine bisher gefällten Entscheidungen Gedanken zu machen.

Seufzend wandte ich mich wieder dem Blau des Himmels zu, das hier und da von dem silbernen Körper eines Wolkenwals durchbrochen wurde. Sie hatten uns die ganze Zeit seit der Zerstörung des Korridors begleitet und würden es auch weiterhin tun. Jedenfalls solange sie der Meinung waren, das wir ihren Schutz brauchten.

„Ist schon gut…" Meine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, aber durch die gespenstische Stille, die im Raum herrschte, problemlos zu verstehen. Raziel stellte sich dicht neben mich. Ich konnte spüren wie sich sein Kopf sacht an meinen Arm lehnte.

„Warum willst du deine Geheimnisse so unerbittlich schützen? Warum kannst du mir nicht einfach antworten?" Es klang resigniert wie er das sagte. Anscheinend rechnete er nicht mehr damit, daß ich seine Frage beantwortete. Mit einem Ruck streckte ich mich und hob meinen Blick. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Früher oder später würde er es ohnehin erfahren.

„Weil ich Alexiels Tochter bin." Meine Stimme war tonlos und während dieser Satz im Raum verklang verschwand Raziels Nähe. Er stand jetzt etwa einen knappen halben Meter neben mir und versuchte das eben gehörte in Einklang mit dem zu bringen, was er bereits über mich wußte.

„Aber wie? … Was? …" Ich sah ihn voller Mitleid an. Er kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen und wußte anscheinend nicht mehr länger, was er glauben sollte und was nicht. Ja, es wäre besser gewesen ihm diese Tatsache auch weiterhin zu verheimlichen. Aber was hätte das schon gebracht? Besser er erfährt es aus meinem Mund, als das es ihm später irgendeiner seiner Spione oder Feinde erzählte.

„Du siehst ihr doch nicht einmal ähnlich… du…" Er brach ab und starrte mich vollkommen ungläubig an.

„Shao-san… was…" Seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr als sich ein bisher dahin unsichtbarer Schleier von ihnen hob. Zum ersten Mal sah er mich ohne, das ein Bann sein Sichtfeld störte und ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen.

„Du siehst beinahe genau aus wie sie." Brachte er keuchend hervor bevor er sich nervös mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr und auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.

„Wie kann das sein? Diese Ähnlichkeit... es ist mir nie aufgefallen…" Er hatte seinen Blick gesenkt und ich konnte nur zu gut verstehen was ihn beschäftigte. Auch mir war es lange Zeit ein Rätsel gewesen warum man nicht schon alleine aufgrund meines Aussehens zu dem Schluß kam wer meine Eltern waren. Irgendwie schien das alles mit dem Siegel zusammen zu hängen…

Obwohl es bereits seit geraumer Zeit gebrochen war hatte sich längst nicht jeder Bann, der mich schützte vollständig gelöst. Es gab immer noch vieles an das ich mich gar nicht oder nur zum Teil erinnern konnte. Allem voran, das Gesicht oder der Name meines Vaters. Auch, das bisher niemand meine Erscheinung mit Alexiel in Verbindung gebracht hatte schien an den teilweise noch intakten Bannkreisen des Siegels zu liegen. Lediglich die Personen, die wissen, das ich Alexiels Tochter bin können die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und mir auch tatsächlich sehen. Aber das ist mir erst sehr spät klar geworden. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich daran bisher auch nie einen großartigen Gedanken verschwendet. Erst als ich Catan von meiner Vergangenheit erzählte kam ich ins Grübeln.

Jemand der Rosiel so Nahe stand wie er und der genau über dessen schwierige Beziehung zu seinem Zwilling Alexiel bescheid wußte fiel nicht auf, das ich ihr so dermaßen ähnelte? Das war mehr als nur merkwürdig. Es würde wohl noch sehr lange dauern bis ich den vollen Umfang des Siegels erfassen konnte.

Meine Eltern hatten ein kleines Meisterwerk geschaffen und da Rosiel aus den Bruchstücken ihres Siegels ein neues Kreuz erschaffen hatte wirkten einige Teile nun anscheinend doppelt so gut wie vorher. Auch wenn ich mich nach wie vor fragte, wie er das angestellt hatte.

„Ist schon gut Raziel-chan. Es konnte dir gar nicht auffallen." Sein fragender Blick versenkte mich beinahe und in wenigen abgehakten Sätzen schilderte ich ihm was mir selbst erst vor kurzem aufgefallen war. Dabei wußte ich nur zu gut, daß jedes meiner Worte ihn später in große Gefahr bringen konnte. Vor allem, wenn er Rosiel oder Sevothtarte in die Hände fiel.

„Ist Sevothtarte deshalb so versessen darauf dich zu vernichten?" Verblüfft starrte ich ihn an bevor ich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Großer Gott nein! Wenn er das wüßte, dann hätte er mich von Anfang an in Ketten gelegt. Nein, er weiß nichts." Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher war, das Sevie bereits einen ganzen bestimmten Verdacht hegte was meine Herkunft anging. Allerdings fehlten ihm dafür nach wie vor die Beweise.

„Und bevor du fragst, Rosiel-chan weiß es ebenfalls nicht." Raziel sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ist das der Grund warum du mir nichts über dich erzählen wolltest? Weil du Angst hattest, das Rosiel es über mich herausfinden könnte?" Seufzend sah ich ihn an. Sein Blick war unsicher geworden. Es war deutlich zu sehen, daß ihm erst jetzt klar wurde wieviel ich mit diesem Gespräch riskierte.

„Nein. Es ist nur… ich habe Anael versprochen dich zu beschützen und je weniger du über mich wußtest, desto sicherer warst du. Etwas, das du nicht weißt kann man dir niemals gewaltsam entlocken. Manchmal ist das der beste Schutz, den man haben kann." Er wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

„Soll das heißen wenn man nichts weiß geschieht einem nichts?" Er spie mir diese Worte voller Verachtung entgegen. Zu spät bemerkte ich, daß ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hatte bereits gesehen, daß selbst Unwissenheit einen nicht schützen konnte. Immerhin hatte Sevothtarte seine Naivität ausgenutzt um sich dem Problem I-children ein für alle Mal zu entledigen.

„Nicht direkt, aber manchmal hilft es." Es war ein schwacher Versuch mein Schweigen ihm gegenüber zu rechtfertigen, aber er ignorierte es.

„Das ist nicht fair! Das ist einfach nicht FAIR!" Er stürmte aus dem Raum und rannte dabei fast in Kira, der dem jungen Engel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher sah.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?" Er drückte mir einen Becher dampfenden Kaffee in die Hand und machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er ernsthaft mit einer Antwort rechnen.

„Zum Teil. Es ist besser für ihn wenn er nicht alles weiß. Auch wenn er das leider nicht versteht." Nachdenklich sah Kira mich über den Rand seines Kaffeebechers an und deutete mit einem Finger auf mich.

„Und wann erzählst du uns davon?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und versteckte mein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment hinter der grünen Tasse.

„Wenn es ungefährlich für euch ist?"

„Also nie." Grinsend prostete er mir zu.

„Shao-chan ich hoffe nur du weißt was du tust." Unsere Tassen klirrten zusammen.

„Das hoffe ich auch." Wir standen noch eine Weile zusammen bis auch ich den Inhalt meines Bechers komplett gelehrt hatte. Danach sah es Kira dann plötzlich als seine höchstpersönliche Aufgabe an mir sämtliche Fragensteller vom Hals zu halten. Er verschuf mir damit mehr als nur genügend Zeit um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Es war richtig, das ich meine Freunde längst nicht in alles einweihte was mich und meine Vergangenheit oder meine Verbindung zu Rosiel betraf, um sie vor dem zu schützen, was dieses Wissen mit sich bringen würde. Aber noch viel wahrscheinlicher war es, daß ich schwieg um mich selbst zu schützen. Je weniger ich Anderen von den Dingen erzählen mußte, die geschehen waren, desto weniger mußte ich darüber nachdenken. Vor allem, warum es mich nach wie vor so sehr schmerzte an Rosiel zu denken…

Die Merkabah bewegte sich beinahe lautlos durch das Wolkenmeer und immer noch wichen die Wale nicht von unserer Seite. Es war sonderbar friedlich und fast könnte man glauben, daß wir gar nicht auf der Flucht aus den Himmeln waren. Das Blau um uns herum war vollkommen ruhig und nichts außer den Wolkenwalen durchbrach die weißblaue Pracht in der wir uns bewegten.

Sehnsüchtig sah ich durch das Fenster hinaus auf die Wolken. Nichts würde ich lieber tun als jetzt dort draußen mit den Walen zu spielen, aber wir waren nach wie vor in Gefahr. Außerdem mißtrauten mir die Rebellen. Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko ausgerechnet jetzt die Merkabah zu verlassen. Seufzend riß ich mich von dem friedlichen Anblick los und begann statt dessen das Innere der Merkabah zu erkunden.

Dank Cees Anwesenheit wagte es niemand mich bei diesem Streifzug zu stören. Selbst Raziel wich mir nach wie vor aus und außer ihm hatte ich niemanden großartig etwas zu sagen. Nach knappen zwei Stunden wurde ich dann aber doch müde und beschloß die Gelegenheit zu einem kleinen Schläfchen zu nutzen. Vielleicht war es das letzte Mal für lange Zeit, das es mir gelingen würde ungestört zu schlafen. Die Anderen würden mich schon wecken, wenn wir den Treffpunkt erreicht hatten…

„Shao-chan! Hey, Shao-chan!" Mühsam öffnete ich meine Augen und unterdrückte ein herzhaftes Gähnen.

„Wir sind da! Zeit aufzustehen." Da ich keinerlei Anstalten machte mich zu bewegen verpaßte Kira mir eine leichte Kopfnuß. Ich sparte es mir ihn zu fragen wie er an einer von innen verschlossenen Tür und Cee vorbeigekommen war. Langsam schälte ich mich aus dem Bett. Meine Kleidung war zum Glück nur halb so verknittert wie ich geglaubt hatte und nachdem ich mich ein paar Mal ausgiebig gestreckt hatte machten wir uns auf den Weg zu den Anderen. Es sah ganz so aus als hätten wir den Treffpunkt ohne nennenswerte Probleme erreicht.

Kaum hatten wir die Merkabah verlassen wurden wir von etwa einen halbem Dutzend Mitgliedern der Anima Mundi in Empfang genommen. Sie führten uns in ihr teilweise unterirdisches Versteck und ich konnte die feindseligen Blicke, die auf mir ruhten beinahe körperlich spüren.

Sicher, es war in den Himmeln kein allzu großes Geheimnis, das Rosiel einen Narren an mir gefressen hatte, aber das rechtfertigte in meinen Augen noch lange nicht eine so dermaßen starke Abneigung. Wahrscheinlich nahmen es mir die Rebellen übel, das man mich lebend aus dem Korridor hatte bergen können während ihr Anführer dort zurückgeblieben war.

Wenn ich nach den Gesichtsausdrücken ging, mit denen man mich schon seit unserer Ankunft bedachte, dann war es sehr wahrscheinlich, daß die Rebellen mich am Liebsten sofort zurückgelassen oder Sevothtarte übergeben hätten. Doch da Raziel uns alle als seine Begleiter, die unter seinem persönlichen Schutz standen, vorgestellt hatte blieb ihnen vorerst nichts anderes übrig, als mir zumindest halbwegs freundlich zu begegnen. Auch wenn es ihnen zu tiefst misshagte. Immerhin war Raziel ihr neuer Anführer und sie hatten ihm Treue geschworen.

Trotzdem war die Atmosphäre bedrückend. Ich war heilfroh Cee an meiner Seite zu wissen. Er hatte seine Wolfsgestalt zwar beibehalten, aber seine rubinroten Augen, die jeden Engel eisig fixierten, wenn er mir auch nur einen Millimeter zu nahe kam sorgten dafür, daß man mich größtenteils in Ruhe ließ. Das warme Prickeln in meinem linken Oberschenkel tat ein Übriges um mich daran zu erinnern, daß ich egal, was jetzt auch passieren würde keinesfalls wehrlos war. Auch Setsuna und Kira hatten die feindselige Stimmung bemerkt. Sie waren beide kaum merklich in meine Nähe gerückt. Bei dem Gedanken was ein plötzlicher Angriff auf mich oder einen der Anderen jetzt auslösen würde stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln in mein Gesicht. Diese Engel hätten nicht die geringste Chance.

„Wir sind da Raziel-sama." Erschrocken zuckte ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch als unsere Eskorte plötzlich stehenblieb und sich plötzlich sehr schnell auflöste. Vor uns stand ein weiblicher Engel in schwarzer Uniform mit glatten, kinnlangen, hellbraunen Haaren der uns merklich musterte. Ich mußte grinsen als ich die Abzeichen auf ihrer Uniform erkannte. Sie war ein Mitglied von Rosiels Truppen.

Es folgte eine reiflich lange Diskussion zwischen ihr und Raziel in der es hauptsächlich um den Fortbestand der Anima Mund und die Tatsache, das er als ihr Anführer in den Himmeln bleiben sollte, ging. Da Setsuna sich ebenfalls in diese Debatte einmischte nutzte ich die Zeit um mich gründlich umsehen. Es war unübersehbar, das Zaphikel sehr gründlich gearbeitet hatte wenn es um den Widerstand ging. Dieser Stützpunkt würde bei jeder noch so gründlichen Kontrolle als abgelegener Außenposten durchgehen. Es gab nirgends auch nur den geringsten Hinweis darauf, daß er eigentlich eines der Hauptnervenzentren der Rebellen war. Jeder der hier anwesenden Engel war ein Mitglied der Anima Mundi und dennoch würde sie niemand verdächtigen. Ich kam nicht umhin vor Zaphikel meinen Hut zu ziehen.

Cee begann neben mir unruhig zu werden und nur ein leichtes Kraulen über seinen Rücken verhinderte, das er seine Gestalt änderte. Für die Engel war er nach wie vor nichts anderes als ein pechschwarzer Wolf und das sollte nach Möglichkeit auch so bleiben. Allerdings war ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß zumindest einige der Rebellen seine ungewöhnliche Aura bereits bemerkt hatten. Auch wenn sie diese wahrscheinlich eher mir zuschrieben.

Die Diskussion neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und es war anscheinend endgültig beschlossen, das Raziel allein bei den Rebellen zurückbleiben würde. Etwas, das mir nach wie vor Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Ich hatte Anael versprochen auf ihren Sohn aufzupassen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Wir würden uns innerhalb der nächsten Stunden auf den Weg nach Anagura machen, um uns Kurai und den Anderen anzuschließen und von dort aus konnte ich Raziel nicht länger schützen. In der Hölle würde ich mehr als genug damit zu tun haben nicht von den Erzdämonen enttarnt zu werden und Cee konnte ich nicht zurücklassen. Zum einen, weil er in den Himmeln viel zu sehr auffallen würde und zum anderen, würde er es unter Garantie nicht noch einmal zulassen, das ich alleine ging. Er hatte sich einmal meinem Willen gebeugt um meine Freunde zu beschützen, aber er würde es so schnell kein zweites Mal tun. Was blieb dann noch?

Vollkommen mit diesem Problem beschäftigt merkte ich gar nicht, daß wir uns inzwischen wieder auf dem Rückweg zur Merkabah befanden. Erst Katous lauter Aufschrei als Riuet ihm schon wieder einen Elektroschock verpaßte brachte mich zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Wieviel Zeit haben wir noch?" Irritiert sah Riuet mich an und hielt nach wie vor seine rechte Hand, an der ein Mini-Elektroschocker befestigt war nach oben. Ohne es zu wissen hatte er mich mit seinem kleinen Spielzeug auf eine Idee gebracht. Nur dafür bräuchte ich Zeit. Etwas, von dem wir nach wie vor nur sehr wenig besaßen.

„Mit allen Umbauten, den Schutzvorrichtungen…" Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.

„…Zwei Stunden etwa. Vielleicht auch weniger." Das würde, nein, das mußte reichen. Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand dicht gefolgt von Cee im Inneren des Stützpunkts. Mein plötzliches Auftauchen überraschte die Kommandantin etwas, aber sie hörte mir ruhig zu und versprach mir zu helfen. Mit einem knappen Befehl stellte sie mir zwei Engel zur Seite, die mich der Lösung meines Problems etwas näher bringen sollten. Binnen weniger Minuten fand ich mich in einem nicht genutzten Lagerraum wieder. Das war das Zweite, was ich neben Zeit brauchte. Eine Menge Platz!

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung erkundigten sich meine Begleiter, ob es das gewesen sei, was ich gesucht hatte und ich versicherte ihnen, daß es einfach perfekt sei. Zögernd ließen sie mich allein und als sie den Raum endlich verlassen hatten verriegelte ich sämtliche Türen und Fenster von Innen. Keine Störungen mehr! Jedenfalls nicht für die nächsten zwei Stunden! Wenn das hier klappen sollte, dann mußte ich mich konzentrieren. Nichts und niemand durfte mich dabei ablenken!

Vorsichtig brach ich die Spitze einer dünnen Stahlstange ab und erhitzte die Bruchstelle solange bis sie glühte. Später würde man auf dem Boden zwar nicht mehr den geringsten Hinweis entdecken, aber noch mußte ich sicher sein, das die Zeichen klar und deutlich zu sehen sein würden. Sie mußten auf jeden Fall lesbar sein.

Cee legte sich bequem vor eine der verriegelten Türen und machte es somit vollkommen unmöglich diese von Außen zu öffnen. Konzentriert zog ich den heißen Stahl über den Boden bis ein gleichmäßiger Kreisumriß entstanden war. Das war der Anfang…

Ohne mich weiter um meine Umgebung zu kümmern begann ich den Rand des Kreises nach und nach mit Schutzsymbolen zu versehen, die kurz aufleuchteten als ich den Kreis durch eine zweite Linie schloß. Bis hierhin war es noch einfach. Aber ich hatte schon lange keinen Bannkreis dieses Umfangs mehr geschaffen. Es dauerte sehr lange bis die alten Formeln ihren Weg über meine Lippen und die Zeichen ihren Platz in dem Kreis fanden. Doch mit jeder Ebene, die ich schloß wurde er mächtiger und größer.

Ich stand nach wie vor im Zentrum und jedes Mal, wenn sich eine neue Ebene schloß dehnten sich die Symbole weiter aus um Platz für die nächsten zu schaffen. Ich mußte das Zentrum nicht verlassen und dennoch erstreckte sich der Kreis bereits über die Hälfte des Raumes. Wenn ich fertig war, dann würden seine äußeren Ränder die Wände berühren oder sie wären bereits daran hinaufgewandert.

Ich verfiel in einen leichten Singsang als sich die nächsten Zeichen beinahe wie von selbst in den Boden brannten. Irgendwann verließ mich mein Gefühl für Raum und Zeit. Schicht um Schicht huschten schwarze Muster über den Boden, deren Funktion nur ein mächtiger Engel entschlüsseln konnte. Ihre Abfolge wurde lediglich hier und da von einem kurzen Aufleuchten unterbrochen wenn sich erneut eine Schicht schloß. Der Kreis pulsierte unter mir und allmählich kehrte mein Bewußtsein aus seinem Dämmerzustand zurück. Der Bann war beinahe vollendet und in meinen Kopf zeichneten sich die alten Formeln deutlicher ab als jemals zuvor.

„Nun denn!" Ich schloß die letzte Ebene des Kreises und trat einen Schritt beiseite um seine Mitte freizugeben. Dort fehlte lediglich noch der Name desjenigen, der durch diesen Bann geschützt werden sollte. Ich holte tief Luft und rammte die Stahlstange genau ins Zentrum.

„RAZIEL!" Gesprochen in einem alten Dialekt brannte sich der Name augenblicklich in das Metall. Es schmolz und zu einer silbernen Pfütze, die den Kreis vollendete.

„Sanctus!" Ich streckte meine Hand fordernd aus und sämtliche Symbole leuchteten kraftvoll auf bevor sich der gesamte Kreis nach und nach sich zusammenzog bis schließlich nur noch eine kleine, silberne Kugel übrig blieb. Sie war nicht viel größer als eine Erbse. Vollkommen unscheinbar, aber dennoch ein äußerst machtvoller Bannkreis. Langsam schwebte die Kugel in meine Hand. Vorsichtig schloß ich meine Finger darum und konnte deutlich das warme Pulsieren spüren, das von der kleinen Kugel ausging. Ich hoffte inständig, daß es reichen würde um Raziel zu beschützen. Mehr konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht für ihn tun.

„Komm Cee, laß uns zu den Anderen zurück gehen." Schwanzwedelnd erhob er sich und trottete neben mir her bis wir den Stützpunkt verlassen hatten. Kaum hatten wir das Freie erreicht schoß er davon um nach Raziel zu suchen. Unauffällig ließ ich das Ergebnis meiner Bemühungen in einer Tasche meines Mantels verschwinden.

Meine Hände zitterten leicht und bei genauer Betrachtung mußte ich feststellen, das sie damit nicht allein waren. Auch meine Knie und der Rest meines Körpers hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit merklich in Pudding verwandelt. Es war mir gar nicht aufgefallen wie viel Kraft mich dieser Bannkreis gekostet hatte. Seufzend ließ ich mich in das weiche Gras sinken und genoß die warmen Strahlen der Sonne. Wie schön wäre es jetzt all seinen Sorgen zu vergessen und sich einfach vom Wind im Blau des Himmels umhertreiben zu lassen…

„Na, genießt du die Ruhe vorm Abflug?" Kiras Gesicht thronte direkt über mir. Er hatte sein Katana leicht gegen die Schulter gelehnt und folgte meinem Blick in die Wolken hinauf.

„Die Jungs scheinen dich ja echt zu mögen. Sie lassen uns nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen." Beinahe so als hätten sie seine Worte verstanden tauchten vier Wolkenwale aus dem weißen Dunst auf und ließen ihre sanften Stimmen über uns erschallen.

„Sie haben ein gutes Gedächtnis." Ich lächelte ihn an und lauschte nebenbei den Erzählungen der Wolkenwale. Sie konnten sich noch sehr gut an mich erinnern und auch wenn viele von ihnen nicht selbst dabeigewesen waren so hatten sie die Sage von einem Engel der ihre Sprache verstand von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben. Es war also kein Wunder das sie sich freuten mich zu sehen.

„Shao-chan, geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist ziemlich blaß."

„Es geht schon. Schätze mal, ich hätte mich heute nicht ausschließlich von Kaffee ernähren sollen." Nachdenklich legte er eine Hand auf meine Stirn und verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Fieber hast du jedenfalls nicht." Ich grinste ihn leicht an.

„Du bist ganz schön mißtrauisch."

„Ich kenne dich gut genug." Seufzend richtete ich mich etwas auf. Er wich ein kleines Stück zurück und sah mich ernst an.

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, Kira-chan. Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."

„Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt und danach lagst du über eine Woche im Krankenhaus." Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Er gräbt tatsächlich diese alte Geschichte wieder aus?

„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere war ich nicht alleine."

„Mag sein, aber du hast wesentlich mehr abbekommen." Das stimmte. Damals war ich von irgend so einem Möchtegern Gangster entführt worden und Kira hatte versucht mich zu retten. Das Schlimme daran war nur, das ich in der Zwischenzeit schon so gut wie auf der Flucht war und sowohl Kiras Auftauchen als auch die plötzliche Intelligenz meines Entführers ließen die Situation eskalieren. Kira hatte sich einen Menge Prügel, einige Messerstiche und ich mir neben unzähliger blauer Flecken eine Kugel im Bauch eingefangen. Trotzdem waren wir doch mehr oder weniger glimpflich davongekommen.

„Also, was hast du als Nächstes vor?" Er sah mich scharf an und ich konnte seinem Blick nicht ausweichen.

„Euch begleiten. Alles andere ergibt sich von allein."

„Ah ja…" Er wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert.

„Dann komm endlich her, damit ich dir die Flausen austreiben kann." Er nahm mich lachend in den Schwitzkasten und strubbelte wild durch meine Haare bevor er mich von oben bis unten durchkitzelte. Vor lauter Lachen bekam ich fast keine Luft mehr und irgendwie gelang es mir sogar mich klein wenig für die rauhe Behandlung zu revanchieren.

„Aber sonst geht es euch beiden gut. Ja?" Prustend löste ich mich von Kira und mußte prompt wieder lachen als ich die Unmengen an Gras in seinen Haaren und Klamotten bemerkte. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen ließ er mich wissen, daß ich auch nicht gerade besser aussah. Das Katou mit einer reiflichen mürrischen Miene auf uns hinunter sah machte die ganze Sache nur noch komischer.

„Wenn man es nicht besser wüßte könnte man euch zwei glatt für ein Paar zu groß geratene Kinder halten." Was zu viel war, war zuviel! Lachend sank ich zurück auf den Rasen und beobachtete Kira dabei wie er krampfhaft versuchte seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren. In Anbetracht von Katous tadelndem Gesichtsausdruck und meinem mehr schlecht als recht unterdrücktem Lachen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Falls man heute noch mal mit euch reden kann, dann solltet ihr langsam aber sicher in die Gänge kommen. Dieser komische Hund steht kurz davor Raziel als nächste Hauptmahlzeit zu verdrücken." Irgendwie schaffte ich es genügend Luft für eine Antwort zusammen zu bekommen.

„Cee hat ihn…" Kleiner, erneuter Lachkrampf.

„… also gefunden?" Kira half mir beim Aufstehen. Allerdings konnte sich keiner von uns beiden sicher sein wer hier eigentlich wen stützte. Mit dem Lachen aufzuhören erwies sich dann als das nächste größere Problem.

„Schon vor über zehn Minuten und seitdem läßt er dem Kleinen nicht einen Millimeter Bewegungsfreiheit. Würde mich echt mal interessieren was plötzlich in dieses Vieh gefahren ist."

„Soll ich raten?" Kira sah mich mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, den ich gekonnt ignorierte. Immer noch grinsend folgten wir Katou, der kopfschüttelnd voran ging und irgend etwas von wegen manche Leute sollten von Drogen besser die Finger lassen murmelte. Kira knuffte mich leicht in die Seite und ich versetzte ihm einen leichten Schubs mit der Hüfte. Wir wußten beide wie ironisch Katous Aussage war.

„Na endlich! Shao bitte unternimm was!" Ich hatte große Mühe nicht erneut laut loszulachen. Die Szene, die sich vor uns abspielte war einzigartig. Cee hatte einen völlig überrumpelten Raziel eng an die Stahlwände der Merkabah gedrückt während Setsuna verzweifelt versuchte in Cees Fell Halt zu finden, um diesen von Raziel wegzuziehen. Es sah zum Schießen aus, wie er sich abmühte dabei nicht dauernd auf Cees Rücken zu landen. Was wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich daran lag, daß mein treuer Begleiter seine Gestalt der Situation entsprechend angepaßt hatte. Er hatte nun in etwa den Umfang eines Bären und machte es Setsuna und Raziel damit nicht gerade leichter mit ihm fertig zu werden. Und irgendwie war ich mir verdammt sicher, daß ihm die ganze Sache so ganz nebenbei auch noch einen Heidenspaß machte.

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest ihnen helfen?" Daß seine Mundwinkel dabei verräterisch zuckten machten Kiras Worte in keinster Weise glaubwürdiger. Ich amüsierte mich köstlich und er auch. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich dann allerdings doch so etwas wie Mitleid mit Cees Opfern. Zum Glück hatte er inzwischen genügend eigenen Spaß gehabt und ließ Raziel nach einem Fingerschnippen von mir los. Gelassen, ganz so als könnte er kein Wässerchen dieser Welt trüben, trabte Cee auf mich zu während er wieder zu einem kleinen Fellknäuels wurde das ganz dringend ganz, ganz viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchte. Lachend hob ich ihn auf den Arm und kraulte ihn. Seine Zunge fuhr freudig über mein Kinn und sein Kopf kitzelte an meinem Hals.

„Irgendwie habe ich das dumpfe Gefühl, das dieser Hund einen Narren an dir gefressen hat Shao-chan." Ruppig strich Kira über Cees Fell und bekam sofort ein drohendes Knurren zur Antwort. Eigentlich vertrugen sich die Beiden ja hervorragend. Nur manchmal gab es einige, kleinere Differenzen zwischen ihnen. Meistens dann, wenn einer von ihnen mal wieder der Meinung war ich würde den Anderen mehr beachten als ihn.

„Allerdings ist das auch kein Wunder. Bei einer solch süßen Besitzerin." Er hauchte mir einen Kuß auf die Schläfe während er grinsend meine freie Hand abfing mit der ich ihm eigentlich eine kleben wollte. Ich konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn man mich als süß bezeichnete! Da Kira vollkommen damit beschäftigt war meinen Schlag ab zu wehren hatte Cee seine Chance genutzt und seine spitzen Zähne erfolgreich im Unterarm seines Rivalen versenkt. Es folgte ein lauter Aufschrei von Seiten Kiras und schon war Cee von meinem Arm verschwunden während Kira ihm nachsetzte. In der nächsten Zeit würden wir keinen der Beiden so schnell wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenn es darum ging Katz und Maus zu spielen waren sie beide gleich gut. Allerdings war ich mehr als nur gespannt darauf zu erfahren wer von ihnen dieses Mal gewinnen würde. Momentan stand es 371 zu 368 für Kira, aber Cee holte verdammt schnell auf. So manches Mal hatte er Kira mit Absicht gewinnen lassen nur um ihm Sekunden später sämtliche Punkte wieder abzujagen.

„Weswegen hast eigentlich so dringend nach dem Kleinen gesucht?" Katous genervter Tonfall holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.

„Deswegen." Vorsichtig holte ich die kleine, silberne Kugel aus meiner Jackentasche und hielt sie Raziel entgegen. Er starrte abwechselnd sie und mich an.

„Shao-san was soll das sein?" Ich stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus. Anscheinend lernten die jungen Engel heutzutage nicht einmal mehr die einfachsten Dinge.

„Das ist ein Bannkreis. Er wird dich schützen solange wir weg sind."

„Für einen Bannkreis ist das Ding aber recht mickrig. Meinst du nicht." Ich sah Katou vernichtend an. Das war wieder mal typisch Mann!

„Größe ist nicht alles." Er zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern und widmete sich dann einer interessanteren Tätigkeit. Sprich: Setsuna ärgern. Das gab mir genügend Zeit mich ungestört mit Raziel zu unterhalten.

„Aber ich finde auch, daß die Form für einen Bannkreis recht merkwürdig ist." Oh bitte! Jetzt auch noch du Raziel! Begreift hier denn wirklich niemand, daß es nicht auf die Verpackung sondern auf den Inhalt ankommt?

„Wenn er größer wäre, dann könntest du ihn wohl kaum verschlucken." Er schnappte leicht nach Luft.

„Verschlucken? Du meinst ich soll dieses Ding essen!"

„Nicht essen. Schlucken. Das ist alles." Ich grinste ihn an und konnte deutlich sehen, daß er nichts von dem verstand, was ich versuchte ihm klarzumachen.

„Warum?" Bitte, bitte laß das einen schlechten Scherz sein. Es kann doch nicht sein, das ein Engel gar nichts über Bannkreise dieser Art weiß.

„Weil dieser Bann einzig und allein für dich geschaffen wurde. Er wird erst dann aktiviert, wenn er sich im Inneren deines Körpers befindet." Und endlich schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. Aufgeregt ließ Raziel mich an seinem spärlichen Wissen über Bannkreise teilhaben. Ich wußte nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Wäre Zaphikel nicht gewesen, dann wüßte er wohl bis heute nur über die Standart Bannkreise der untersten Stufe bescheid. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen! Was ist nur mit all dem Wissen passiert, das man den jungen Engeln sonst vermittelt hat? Aber was frage ich? Ich hatte die Eden-Bibliothek doch selbst gesehen. Sie war komplett verwüstet gewesen als ich sie das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder betreten hatte.

Es hatte sich wirklich viel verändert. Viel zu viel, als das man es übersehen oder ignorieren konnte. Nur warum schien es das dann niemanden außer mir aufzufallen oder zu stören? Hatten sie sich in all der Zeit etwa daran gewöhnt? Und was zum Geier denke ich hier eigentlich? Ich kann Engel nicht leiden! Warum mache ich mir dann so viele Gedanken darüber was in den Himmeln in den letzten Jahrhunderten vor sich gegangen ist?

„Shao-san, alles in Ordnung?" Um mich endgültig von meinen konfusen Gedanken abzulenken spielte ich mit einem meiner Zöpfe.

„Sorry, Raziel-chan mir ist nur etwas eingefallen." Ich vermied es ihn direkt anzusehen. Inzwischen kannte er mich gut genug um zu wissen, daß ich ihm etwas verschwieg. Zum Glück fragte er nicht weiter nach was es war und so konnten wir ohne Probleme zum Thema Bannkreis zurückkehren. Nach einer knappen Erklärung willigte Raziel ein die kleine Silberkugel zu schlucken. Erleichtert streckte ich meine Hand aus damit er sich die Kugel nehmen konnte. Im nächsten Moment schrie ich schmerzerfüllt auf.

„RAZIEL-SAMA!" In meiner rechten Hand klaffte ein blutendes Loch während die Silberkugel irgendwo im Gras verschwand. Ehe ich überhaupt begriff was eigentlich gerade geschehen war brach um mich herum das Chaos aus. Raziel rief panikerfüllt einige Befehle, die mehr oder weniger befolgt wurden. Um uns herum begannen sich immer mehr bewaffnete Rebellen zu versammeln, die mich feindselig musterten. Ihre Waffen wiesen ausschließlich auf mich und keiner von ihnen machte den Eindruck als würde er sonderlich lange zögern diese auch einzusetzen. Na klasse! Alles zurück auf Anfang. Oder wie?

Es sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Wenigstens bis zu dem Moment wo Cee praktisch aus dem Nichts auftauchte und in die Menge schoß. Er stellte sich schützend vor mich und knurrte die Rebellen drohend an. Leider nahm ihn keiner von denen sonderlich ernst. Er war immer noch ein kleines, schwarzes Fellknäuel und abgesehen von den tiefroten Augen sah er in keinster Weise bedrohlich aus. Allerdings änderte sich das sehr schnell als er die Wunde in meiner Hand bemerkte. Er schnupperte kurz daran und blitzschnell hatte er seine wahre Gestalt angenommen. Ohne, das ich es verhindern konnte stürzte er sich zielstrebig auf die umherstehenden Engel und drückte einen von ihnen problemlos zu Boden. Seine Tatze lag fest auf dem Hals des Engels, der röchelnd nach Luft schnappte.

„CEE!" Er reagierte nicht. Sein Knurren verstärkte sich und er fletschte drohend seine Zähne als der Engel unter ihm verzweifelt versuchte sich zu befreien. Keiner der Anderen wagte es ihm zu helfen. Sie standen unter Schock. Das Auftauchen einer Höllenbestie in den Himmeln hatte sie vollkommen gelähmt. Nicht, das ich etwas dagegen hatte, das Cee mir all diese Engel vom Hals hielt, aber es gab da noch ein ganz anderes Problem. Im Moment machte er sich nämlich nicht mehr die Mühe seine Aura zu verbergen. Ich war mir sicher, das jedes Schiff im Umkreis von 15 Kilometern egal, wie klein es auch sein mochte, sofort wissen würde das sich ein Dämon in den Himmeln aufhielt. Was bedeutete, daß unsere Zeit nun endgültig ablief. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde würde es hier nur so vor Soldaten wimmeln. Ergo blieb mir auch nicht mehr viel Zeit um die Situation zu entschärfen. Sobald die Engel sich von ihrem Schock erholt hatten würden sie über Cee herfallen und das hätte ein Blutbad zur Folge. Außerdem würde es uns nur unnötig aufhalten. Ich konnte auf eine Begegnung mit noch mehr Engeln gut und gerne verzichten.

„Cerberus – laß – ihn – auf – der – Stelle – los!" Meine Stimme war kalt wie Eis und das einzige, was Cee in diesem Moment noch wahrzunehmen schien. Langsam löste er sich von der Kehle des Engels. Keuchend schnappte dieser nach Luft. Sein Kopf war hochrot angelaufen und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ich hatte jedoch keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm. Immerhin war er für das Loch in meiner Hand verantwortlich. Wenigstens glaubte ich das, da Cee augenblicklich und äußerst zielstrebig auf ihn losgegangen war. Die anderen Engel hatte er komplett ignoriert.

„Du sollst ihn loslassen!" Cee hatte zwar die Kehle des Engels freigeben, aber er stand nach wie vor mit beiden Vorderbeinen auf dessen Oberkörper. Grimmig ging ich auf die Zwei zu und war überrascht, das Cee sich so vehement gegen meinen Befehl sträubte. Normalerweise gehorchte er mir aufs Wort.

„CERBERUS!" Ich schien den richtigen Ton getroffen zu haben. Schuldbewußt wich er einen Schritt zur Seite und gab seinem Opfer somit Gelegenheit aufzustehen. Allerdings nicht ohne den Engel auch weiterhin drohend anzuknurren. Ich schenkte ihm einen strafenden Blick, der ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte.

„Gemeine Verräter!" Das Atmen schien ihm zwar nach wie vor schwer zu fallen, aber anscheinend hatte er sich bereits gut genug erholt um mit Beleidigungen um sich verwerfen zu können. Als er schließlich mit seiner Triade an der Stelle ankam wo er behauptete, das es von Anfang an besser gewesen wäre wenn Sevothtarte mich sofort getötet hätte, stieg eine Welle kalten Zorns in mir auf. Noch ehe dieser unverschämte Engel begriff wie ihm geschah lag meine verletzte Hand auf an seiner Kehle. Beinahe augenblicklich verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich verdammt vorsichtig mit dem was du sagst!" Ich funkelte ihn eisig an und konnte deutlich die Furcht in seinen Augen sehen. Zu keiner Zeit hatte ich darum gebeten in die Himmel gebracht zu werden oder darum, das man mich mochte. Ich wollte einfach nur so schnell und soweit wie möglich weg von all den Engeln und den damit verbundenen Problemen. Und was hatte mir das gebracht? Rosiel hatte mich und meine Meinung komplett ignoriert. Das Siegel, das mich beschützte war gebrochen. Meine Erinnerungen hätten mich beinahe zerrissen. Die Hunter haben nichts unversucht gelassen mich zu töten. Ich bin wortwörtlich durch die Hölle gegangen, um einem Freund zu helfen. Ich habe mich erneut in einen Engel verliebt, den ich letztendlich verraten werde. Und das alles nur, um meine Freunde und die Welt der Menschen zu retten. Und jetzt wagt es dieser Engel zu behaupten ich wäre ein Verräter? Hat er eigentlich auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon wie es ist sein Leben lang verfolgt zu werden?

„Shao-chan?" Die Hand auf meiner Schulter vertrieb einen Teil meines Zorns. Neben mir stand Kira und sah mich beschwörend an. Er sah ziemlich abgekämpft aus.

„Ich glaube er hat verstanden. Laß ihn los." Verwundert sah ich zu dem Engel hinauf, der in meinem Griff zappelte. Sein Gesicht war bereits komplett blau angelaufen. Ohne ihn zu warnen öffnete ich mit einem leichten Seufzen (was tut man nicht alles für seine Freunde) meine Hand und er fiel äußerst unsanft zu Boden. Mein mit Blut durchtränkter Handabdruck lag wie ein roter Ring um seinen Hals. Kira nickte mir sichtlich erleichtert zu und klopfte leicht auf meine Schulter.

„Verräter!" Mit einem gefährlichen Zischen beförderte ich den Engel ungefähr vier Meter über das Gras. Kira keuchte entsetzt auf und Raziel starrte mich an wie einen Geist.

„Kein einziger Engel nennt mich einen Verräter!" Entschlossen schritt ich auf mein Opfer zu und bot ihm wahrscheinlich zur Überraschung aller meine unverletzte Hand um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ich mochte den Kerl zwar nicht, aber es würde rein gar nichts bringen sich ausgerechnet jetzt mit den Rebellen anzulegen. Das würde nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bedeuten. Außerdem weiß er wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht wovon er spricht.

„Hast du verstanden?" Es sah nicht so aus als wäre ich in seiner Beliebtheitsskala gestiegen, aber er schien es für klüger zu halten dies nicht laut auszusprechen. Murrend kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und ignorierte meine helfende Hand. Dann eben nicht.

„Shao-chan, was ist hier eigentlich los?" Kira musterte die Engel, die ihre Waffen nach wie vor griffbereit hielten aufmerksam. Aber keiner von ihnen rührte sich.

„Ehrlich gesagt würde mich das auch interessieren. Der Kerl hat mir einfach die Hand zerschossen." Grimmig zog ich den Gürtel aus meinem Mantel und benutzte ihn als Verband um die Blutung zustoppen. Die Wunde heilte zwar bereits, aber ich hatte nicht vor noch mehr Blut auf meinem Klamotten wiederzufinden. Umziehen vor dem Abflug wäre unumgänglich. Es sei denn ich wollte in der Hölle direkt mit einem Schild Hallo Erzdämonen, kommt und fangt mich herumlaufen.

„Ihr wolltet unseren Anführer töten!" Das brachte mich aus dem Konzept. Ich starrte den Engel vor mir an als hätte dieser soeben seinen Verstand verloren.

„Ich wollte WAS!"

„Ihr wolltet ihm eine von euren Federn geben. Das hätte ihn getötet." Okay, das erklärte einiges. Aber wie zum Geier kommt jemand auf diesen Schwachsinn? Hat eigentlich keiner dieser Engel ein Gehirn. Na ja, vielleicht haben sie ja eins und vergessen nur es zu benutzten. Hirn ja, Inhalt Vakuum.

„Und wie kommst du ausgerechnet auf diesen Quatsch?"

„Ich habe oft genug gesehen wie Rosiel sich seine Untergeben gefügig macht. Das hier sieht beinahe genauso aus wie eine seiner Federn." Triumphierend hielt er die kleine, silberne Kugel, die meinen Bannkreis enthielt zwischen seinen Fingern in die Höhe.

„Ah ja, und das beweist jetzt was?" Ich gab mir nicht die geringste Mühe den Hohn in meiner Stimme zu verbergen. Engel sind wirklich so etwas von selten dämlich!

„Das fragst du noch!" Allmählich begann er aufzubrausen. Wunderbar, klasse. Wie war das noch gleich? Wir haben keine Zeit um uns mit den Rebellen anzulegen? Shao, du bringst gerade euer gesamtes Vorhaben in Gefahr.

„Hältst du uns für so naiv, das wir nicht merken, was du vorhast?" Wenn er mich so direkt fragt…

„Ja." Totenstille. Hey, er hat um eine Antwort gebeten und bekommen. Egal, ob sie ihm paßt oder nicht.

„Ihr seid nicht nur naiv, ihr seid sogar blind und taub! Ihr seid derart vernagelt, das ihr es noch nicht einmal merkt, wenn jemand versucht euch zu helfen!" Bevor er mir antworten konnte brachte ich die Kugel mit einem Fingerschnippen zurück in meinen Besitz. Sämtliche Engel hingen mehr oder wenig begeistert an meinen Lippen.

„Das hier…" Ich hielt die Kugel in die Höhe, damit auch der letzte Idiot merkte um was es ging.

„…ist ein Bannkreis, der euren Anführer schützen soll. Und wenn ihr euch die Mühe gemacht hättet die Kugel zu untersuchen bevor ihr mich angegriffen habt, dann wäre euch das auch aufgefallen. Habt ihr während eurer Ausbildung denn gar nichts gelernt!" Das löste einen mittleren Tumult aus, den Raziel nur mühsam in den Griff bekam.

„Shao-chan, ich glaube wir sollten uns besser aus dem Staub machen. Die sehen nicht so aus als wären sie von deiner Kleinen Ansprache sonderlich erbaut." Mit einem satanischen Grinsen wandte ich mich Kira zu.

„DAS war noch gar nichts." Sein Gesicht verlor beinahe sämtliche Farbe.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa?"

„Was?" Ich lächelte ihn herausfordernd an. Wenn ich wollte, dann wäre keiner der versammelten Engel in den nächsten Stunden in der Lage noch irgend etwas zu tun. Zu ihrem Glück fehlte dafür aber leider die Zeit.

„Nichts, schon gut." Er seufzte leicht.

„Ich vertraue einfach darauf, daß dein gesunder Menschenverstand noch funktioniert." Ich knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite und wartete darauf, das Raziel seine Männer wieder in den Griff bekam. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, daß sie den Befehlen ihres Anführers Folge leisten konnten. Alle Achtung! Zaphikel hat seinen Nachfolger hervorragend gewählt. Man sieht es ihm zwar nicht an, aber Raziel ist wesentlich stärker als er aussieht.

„Shao-san war das wirklich nötig?" Sichtlich erleichtert, das sich die Männer endlich zerstreuten kam Raziel auf uns zu.

„Es hätte sonst zu lange gedauert. Uns läuft die Zeit davon." Ich ignorierte Kiras Schnauben, das soviel wie, du wolltest doch nur angeben, bedeuten sollte.

„Dieser Posten ist sicher. Ihr könnt in Ruhe aufbrechen." Nachdenklich sah ich Raziel an. Er hatte ohne Zweifel das Zeug zu einem großartigen Anführer, aber er mußte noch verdammt viel lernen.

„Ich wünschte dem wäre so. Raziel-chan, hier wird es bald von Soldaten wimmeln." Er schüttelte den Kopf als könnte und wollte er nicht glauben was ich ihm da sagte.

„Vorhin hat Cee alles getan um mich zu schützen. Seine Aura war weithin spürbar. Ein Dämon in den Himmeln ist mehr als nur ein Grund für sämtliche Schiffe in der Nähe sofort hierher zu eilen."

„Wieviel Zeit habt ihr noch?" Es war bemerkenswert wie schnell er sich der neuen Situation anpaßte.

„Weniger als eine Stunde."

„Dann solltest du es mir wohl besser geben. Oder?" Ich zögerte kurz bevor ich die kleine Kugel in seine Hand fallen ließ.

„Und du meinst nicht, daß deine Leute vielleicht recht haben könnten?"

„Shao-san!" Tadelnd sah er mich an und verschluckte die Kugel schneller als mir lieb war.

„REFUGE!" Kaum hatte ich das Wort ausgesprochen spürte ich auch schon wie sich der Bann endgültig aktivierte. Er paßte sich Raziel an und verband einen Teil von ihm mit mir. Alles in allem war das in der kurzen Zeit ein verdammt guter Bann geworden. Das dachte ich wenigstens bis zu dem Moment in dem sich die Umgebung plötzlich zu verschieben schien. Unzählige Bilder, die nicht aus meinem Bewußtsein stammten stürmten auf mich ein und ich hatte große Mühe mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich die Quelle dafür ausgemacht hatte. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen schien sich ein Teil von Raziels Gefühlen und Erinnerungen auf mich zu übertragen. Eigentlich dürfte so etwas gar nicht passieren. Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Verschwommen nahm ich wahr, daß es Raziel ebenso wie mir ging.

„Raziel! Shao!" Kiras Stimme drang wie durch einen Wolkenschleier zu mir während mich eine Welle der Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung überrollte.

Warum bin ich geboren worden?

Wenn ihr mich alle haßt, warum wurde ich dann geboren?

Fragen, die ich mir selbst lange Zeit gestellt hatte, doch ich hatte meine Antworten bereits gefunden. Das war nicht ich!

Warum tötet ihr mich nicht, wenn ihr mich so sehr haßt?

Es wurde immer schlimmer. All das erinnerte mich viel zu sehr an meinen eigenen Schmerz, den ich so gut es ging tief in meinem Inneren verborgen hatte. Nur im Moment brachen all die mühsam errichteten Mauern in sich zusammen. Was im alles in der Welt ist das? Woher kommt all dieser Schmerz und diese Einsamkeit? Ich hatte Mühe meine Gedanken in Zaum zu halten. Es war, als würde man mich immer wieder mit einer neuen Welle Schmerzes überrollen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und ich würde mich darin verlieren. Doch irgendwo zwischen all den Bildern der Verzweiflung und des Schmerzes kam plötzlich ein Gefühl nie gekannter Wärme zum Vorschein.

Zaphikel-sama!

Noch ehe dieses Gefühl verschwinden konnte rammte ich meine Finger tief in die frische Wunde meiner rechten Hand. Der plötzliche Schmerz zerriß das Band zwischen mir und Raziel. Keuchend sackte ich in mich zusammen. Was auch immer das gewesen war, diese Erfahrung möchte ich kein zweites Mal machen. Meine Erinnerungen waren beinahe schon mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Die eines Anderen konnten ohne Probleme dafür sorgen, das mein Geist für immer in sich zusammenbrach.

„Shao-chan?" Ich riß mich zusammen um nicht einfach in Kiras Arme zu fallen. Mir fiel das Atmen schwer, aber langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sich Raziels und meine Erinnerungen verbunden. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen, daß es ihn nicht ebenso schwer wie mich erwischt hatte.

„Raziel-chan?" Er kniete zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sah ganz so aus, als wäre es wesentlich schlimmer als ich befürchtet hatte.

„Raziel-chan, laß los. Es ist nicht dein Schmerz. Das sind nicht deine Erinnerungen. Laß sie einfach los." Vorsichtig ging ich neben ihm in die Hocke und fuhr behutsam mit eine Hand seinen Rücken entlang. Er war immer noch in dem was er sah und fühlte gefangen. Ich mußte ihn so schnell wie möglich dort herausholen. Je länger er in diesem Zustand blieb desto gefährlicher wurde es für seinen Geist.

„Laß los. Du mußt loslassen!" Ich wiederholte es immer und immer wieder, bis es schließlich Wirkung zeigte. Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei stürzte er sich in meine Arme und weinte still.

„Ist schon gut. Es ist vorbei. Es ist vorbei." Versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, doch der Körper in meinen Armen wollte nicht aufhören zu zittern. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als ihn festzuhalten und zu hoffen, daß er sich von selbst wieder beruhigen würde. Ich wußte nicht, was er gesehen hatte. Es mußte irgend etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit gewesen sein. Nach seinem Zustand zu urteilen jedoch keine eine meiner angenehmeren Erinnerungen.

„Shao-chan, ich hätte nie ged…" Er rang verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Ich wußte nicht… …ich hatte keine Ahnung…" Ich schloß ihn fester in meine Arme.

„Schon gut. Raziel-chan. Schon gut. Laß einfach los." Es schien nicht so als würden meine Bemühungen sonderlich viel Erfolg zeigen. Verzweifelt sah ich mich nach Kira um, der mich und Raziel mit merkwürdig verklärtem Blick ansah.

„… warum nur?... Warum waren sie so grausam?" Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hände auf Raziels Wangen und zwang ihn mich anzusehen.

„Laß es ruhen Raziel-chan. Es ist Vergangenheit! Meine Vergangenheit." Sein Blick flackerte, aber ich ließ ihn nicht los.

„Es ist zu spät. Das alles ist viel länger her als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst. Es bringt nichts noch mehr Tränen zu vergießen." Nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts würde diese Dinge ungeschehen machen. Ich schluckte den Knoten, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte hinunter. Die letzten Minuten hatten mir viel zu deutlich gezeigt, das Raziel und mich wesentlich mehr verband als nur die Erinnerung an seiner Eltern. Wir waren uns ähnlicher als ich gedacht hatte. Trotzdem würde ich nichts unversucht lassen ihn zu beschützen. Wenn es sein mußte sogar vor sich selbst. Das hatte ich Anael und Zaphikel versprochen.

„Aber all dieser Schmerz… wie erträgst du das nur?" Eine Frage, auf die ich bis heute keine Antwort gefunden hatte.

„Und wie erträgst du deinen?" Seine aquamarinblauen Augen sahen mich verblüfft an.

„Meinen?" Und dann begriff er. Die Verbindung, die ihn in mein Innerstes blicken ließ hatte mir dasselbe bei ihm ermöglicht. Das Band zwischen uns war wesentlich fester als es ein gewöhnlicher Bannkreis es jemals ermöglicht hätte. Doch warum? Was hatte dafür gesorgt, das sich der Bann so sehr verstärkte?

„Wenn ihr beiden da noch länger auf dem Boden hockt kommen diese Möchtegern Lebensretter unter Garantie noch mal zurück." Kira wie er leibt und lebt. Immer irgendeinen Spruch auf den Lippen, der einen in die Wirklichkeit zurück holt.

„Er hat recht Raziel-chan. Es wird Zeit." Schmunzelnd stand ich auf und hielt ihm meine Hand entgegen.

„Mußt du wirklich gehen?" Seine Hand legte sich vertrauensvoll in meine und für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl die Nähe meines Sohnes spüren zu können. Er lächelte mich sanft an. Wie von selbst schob sich das Bild eines anderen darüber. Er war das lächelnde Ebenbild seines Vaters… Ariel…

„Shao-san?" Das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwamm und ich spürte Raziels besorgten Blick auf mir.

„Es tut mir Leid…" Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen… Ariel…

„Shao-san weinst du?" Raziels Stimme drang wie durch einen Vorhang an mein Bewußtsein und das Bild meines Sohnes verschwamm immer mehr. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, daß ich dich nicht beschützen konnte.

„Es tut mir so leid." Ich drückte das blasse Bild meines Sohnes so fest an mich wie ich nur konnte. Egal, wie viel Zeit inzwischen auch vergangen ist, deinen Tod werde ich mir niemals verzeihen…

„Shao-san, du erdrückst mich!" Der laute Protest in meinem Armen brachte mich endgültig zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Raziel wand sich in meiner Umarmung wie ein Aal. Nur zögernd lockerte ich meinen Griff. Irgend etwas hatte mir diese Vision sagen wollen nur was? Warum erschien Ariels Bild gerade jetzt so deutlich vor meinen Augen? Nachdenklich sah ich Raziel an, der seine Kleidung verlegen in Ordnung brachte. Mein kleiner Überfall hatte ihn ebenso sehr überrascht wie mich. Was war es nur, das mich so sehr an Ariel erinnerte?

„Du siehst ziemlich blaß aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich ließ Kiras Frage unbeantwortet und konzentrierte mich auch weiterhin auf Raziel.

„Du mußtest an deinen Sohn denken. Oder Shao-san?" Verblüfft sah ich Raziel an, dessen fester Blick nun auf mir ruhte. Seine Worte hatten mich tiefer getroffen als ich bereit war zuzugeben.

„Ich habe gesehen, was sie ihm getan haben…" Um uns herum stand plötzlich die Zeit still. Dieser eine Satz reichte aus, um alles zu erklären. Stumm nickte ich Raziel zu und wandte mich zum Gehen. Ich überließ es ihm und Kira mir zu folgen oder nicht.

Die Anderen schienen schon eine ganze Weile auf uns gewartet zu haben. Riuet lehnte an irgend etwas und tippte ungeduldig mit einem Fuß auf den Boden. Das Ding hinter ihm sah aus wie ein Drache, den man mit einer Maschine gekreuzt hatte. Ziemlich merkwürdige Konstruktion. Allerdings hatte ich den unbestimmten Verdacht, daß genau das unser Transportmittel sein würde. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Riuet hatte diese Vermutung gepaart mit einem ausführlichen, technischen Vortrag bestätigt. Meine Begeisterung hielt sich mehr als nur in Grenzen. Vor allem nachdem Riuet auch noch stolz verkündigte, das er dieses Teil Fifi-chan getauft hatte. Der Kleine mochte vielleicht ein technisches Genie sein, aber Geschmack hatte nicht.

Fifi's Bewaffnung suchte allerdings nach ihresgleichen. Er hatte rein gar nichts ausgelassen um dieses Schiff, Lebewesen (was auch immer es sein mochte) in eine Kriegsmaschine zu verwandeln. Nachdenklich glitt mein Blick an dem Ungetüm vor mir vorbei in das weite Blau des Himmels. Ich würde diesen Ort also erneut verlassen…

Der leise Gesang der Wolkenwale, die über uns friedlich ihre Bahnen zogen drang an mein Ohr und plötzlich fiel es mir unglaublich schwer loszulassen. Ich würde ihre Lieder vermissen…

„Na los geh schon." Irritiert sah ich Kira an. Was sollte das denn jetzt. Mit einer kaum sichtbaren Bewegung wies er auf den Himmel über uns.

„Verabschiede dich von ihnen." Es war seltsam, das ausgerechnet immer er ganz genau zu wissen schien, was mich beschäftigte. Selbst wenn es mir selbst noch nicht klar war hatte er das Problem bereits erkannt. Zweifelnd sah ich ihn an. Wir hatten nicht mehr sonderlich viel Zeit…

„Wir starten in zehn Minuten! Wer bis dahin nicht an Bord ist muß laufen!" Riuet hatte das Kommando an sich gerissen.

„Siehst du? Du hast genügend Zeit." Kira lächelte mich sanft an und ich stieß mich überglücklich vom Boden ab. Die Weite des Himmels lag beinahe endlos vor mir. Als die Wale merkten, das ich mich zu ihnen gesellte stimmten sie ein Lied an, das mir wage bekannt vorkam…

DEINE STIMME… BEVOR DU GEHST… EIN LETZTES MAL…

Ich begriff nicht, was diese sanften Riesen von mir wollten, doch je länger ich ihnen lauschte desto sicherer war ich mir, das ich dieses Lied kannte.

…VIEL ZEIT IST VERGANGEN… ENGEL ASSIAS… SING MIT UNS…

„Aber ich kenne den Text doch gar nicht!" Ein Ungetüm von einem Wolkenwal schob sich an mir vorbei und blinzelte mich wissend an.

DOCH, DU KENNST IHN… ALLEIN DEIN LIED… LIED, DAS NUR DIR GEHÖRT…

Irgendwo zwischen seiner Antwort und dem Drängen der anderen Wale begriff ich. Das war es also. Nach all der Zeit erinnerten sie sich noch an dieses Lied? Ich suchte in meinem Gedächtnis nach den verschollenen Textfragmenten und langsam fügte sich alles wieder zusammen. Behutsam folgte ich ihrer Melodie und gab ihren Noten schließlich einen Text. Seit meiner Ausbildungszeit bei den Engeln hatte ich dieses Lied nur sehr selten gesungen. Es war das Lied, das ich einzig und allein für diesen einen Tag geschrieben hatte. Eine Liebeserklärung an die Welt, die mir mehr als alles andere am Herzen lag. Assia, die Welt der Menschen. Mein Zuhause, meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft. Nie würde es einen anderen Ort geben an dem ich leben könnte. Egal, wieviel Schmerz und Leid ich erdulden mußte. Assia würde für immer mein Zuhause bleiben!

Atemlos ließ ich mich wieder zu Boden gleiten. Die Wale sangen immer noch, doch meine Zeit war begrenzt. Ich hatte mich von ihnen verabschiedet und sie würden dieses Lied bis in alle Ewigkeit bewahren. Eine Lobpreisung Assias.

„Alle Achtung, du bist nicht ohne Grund so berühmt."

„Was soll das heißen?" Spielerisch drohte ich Kira mit meiner Faust während ich meine Schwingen verschwinden ließ. Er wich mir lächelnd aus.

„Shao-san, das… das… das war… WOW!" Raziel sah mich mit leuchtenden Augen an. Was um alles in der Welt hatte ich denn bitte schön jetzt wieder getan? Es konnte wohl kaum daran liegen, daß ich den Schutz der Wolken dazu genutzt hatte um mein Outfit zu wechseln. Im Moment trug ich eine enganliegende Jeans und ein Oberteil, das eine Kreuzung aus Bluse und Mantel darstellte. Na ja und so ganz nebenbei hatte ich meine rechte Hand mit einem ordentlichen Verband versehen.

„Er hat recht, das war Wahnsinn! Warum hast du bisher nie so gesungen?" Verwundert sah ich Setsuna an und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, die Menschenmenge um uns herum. Gut, es waren eigentlich ausschließlich Engel, aber was macht das schon. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich absoluter Unglauben wieder.

„Das war es also was Rosiel unbedingt hören wollte als er dich in die Himmel gebracht hat. Zaphikel-sama hat mir davon erzählt, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben." Ohne es zu wollen hatte Raziel da eine Wunde berührt, die noch zu frisch war um dies unbeschadet zu überstehen. Rosiel war das Letzte an das ich jetzt denken wollte. Er würde nichts unversucht lassen um mich zu finden. Je weiter ich mich von den Himmeln entfernte desto höher wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er aufgab. Es tut mir leid Rosiel-chan, aber es ist besser so…

„Ähm, ich möchte ja nicht hetzten, aber die Sensoren zeigen bereits die ersten Schiffe in unsere Richtung an. Wir müssen aufbrechen." Riuet wies ungeduldig auf den kleinen Bildschirm hinter sich. Reflexartig griff ich nach Raziels Hand.

„Paß gut auf dich auf." Er lächelte mich sanft an.

„Shao-san…" Ich drückte ihn kurz an mich.

„Ich habe es Zaphikel versprochen. Also unternimm bitte nichts Leichtsinniges."

„Keine Sorge Shao-san, ich werde auf mich aufpassen." Für einen Moment fingen sich unsere Blicke ein und gaben sich ein stummes Versprechen. Am Leben zu bleiben. Sanft löste ich meine Hand von seiner und er war wieder ganz der Anführer der Anima Mundi.

„Wegen des Aufstands im Korridor herrscht Ausnahmezustand. Das Bannfeld um den Himmel zu durchqueren könnte schwierig werden." Seine Sorge um unser Wohlergehen war ihm deutlich anzumerken. Allerdings wußte er genauso gut wie wir, daß wir nicht länger bleiben konnten. Unsere Anwesenheit würde die Rebellen nur unnötig gefährden. Wir mußten gehen.

„Ihr werdet natürlich Geleitschutz haben." Mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schnappte sich Setsuna die letzte von den noch herumliegenden Energieeinheiten und hievte sie auf seine Schulter.

„Danke Raziel. Aber Riuet hat uns mit seinen Waffen schon sehr geholfen." Kira seufzte leicht und schloß die Augen. Er hatte es wie ich aufgeben mit Setsuna über diesen Punkt zu diskutieren.

„Und je später wir aufbrechen, desto enger ziehen sie ihr Überwachungsnetz." Raziel machte keinerlei Anstalten ihm zu widersprechen. Es lag auf der Hand, das Setsuna recht hatte. Der restliche Abschied fiel abgesehen zwischen der beinahe schon übliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen Katou und Riuet kurz aus. Ehe wir uns versahen befanden wir uns schon an Bord (eher auf dem Rücken) des Drachen und waren unterwegs zu den Grenzen des Himmels.

Leider waren unsere Verfolger doch wesentlich schneller als wir gedacht hatten und mehr als nur einmal gelang es uns nur knapp ihren Sensoren zu entkommen. Es schien als wäre der gesamte Himmel auf den Beinen um uns zu erwischen.

„Ihr Penner habt meinen Mittagsschlaf gestört!" Diese laute Stimme zerstörten all meine verblieben Hoffnungen, die Himmel doch noch unbeschadet zu verlassen.

„Meine schlechte Laune steht auf Maximum! Right on time!" Michael und seine Kavallerie. Schlimmer hätte es gar nicht mehr kommen können. Und da Riuets kleinen Meisterwerken mitten im Kampf auch noch der Saft ausging und dieser daraufhin Fersengeld gab standen unsere Chancen mehr als nur schlecht.

„GLEICH GIBT'S MESSIAS AM SPIESS!" Michael war voll und ganz in seinem Element. Wie eine Naturgewalt sauste er mit hocherhobenem Schwert auf Setsuna zu.

„CEE!" Setsuna war völlig ohne Deckung. Wenn Michael ihn jetzt traf, dann wäre es das.

„Warte!" Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken stellte sich Kira uns in den Weg und damit genau in die Richtung aus der Michaels Schwert zuschlagen würde. Mit einem dämonischen Lächeln sah er hinauf zu dem Feuerengel. Es war beinahe schon beängstigend zu sehen wie Michael urplötzlich seinen Angriff abbrach.

„Sie ziehen sich zurück…" Nachdenklich sah ich Kira an. Was um alles in der Welt hast du getan Kira-chan? Warum weicht Michael dir aus? Weil du Luzifer so ähnlich siehst?

„…ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber du hast uns gerettet!" Die Antwort ist einfacher als du denkst Setsuna. Kira ist das Ebenbild Luzifers, Michaels Bruder…

„Es mußte auch gerade Michael sein…" Sichtlich erleichtert ließ Katou sich gegen seine Waffe sinken. Cee stupste mich sanft mit seiner Schnauze an und ich streichelte abwesend über sein Fell. Es war vorbei. Das war die letzte Hürde. Wir hatten die Grenze des Himmels erreicht. Nach Anagura war es von hier aus nur noch ein Katzensprung.

„Soweit so gut." Setsuna ging zielstrebig auf das große Tor des Palastes zu. Wir hatten unseren ‚Drachen' im Wald vor dem Palast freigelassen. Er bestand zum Großteil aus Engelsmagie und wäre unter Garantie zu einer leichten Beute der Dämonen geworden. Es war besser für ihn wenn er zu seinem Schöpfer zurückkehrte.

„… findet ihr es auch zu ruhig hier?" Schon den ganzen Weg vom Wald in den Palast hatte ich so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Es konnte kein Erzdämon sein. Dafür war es nicht dunkel genug. Dennoch je näher wir dem Gebäude kamen desto stärker schien die Bedrohung zu werden.

„Ach was, die wollen uns bestimmt nur überraschen." Ich wünschte wirklich ich könnte Setsunas Optimismus teilen. Aber als wir das Tor des Palastes hinter uns gelassen hatten wußte ich instinktiv, daß wir in eine Falle liefen. Eine bedrohliche Aura füllte beinahe sämtliche Mauern um uns herum aus.

„HEEY! KURAI-CHAAN? Was wird das? 'ne Überraschungsparty?" Katou schien sich ebenfalls keine allzu großen Sorgen zu machen. Dabei schrie jeder einzelne dieser Steine förmlich ACHTUNG FALLE. Es war zu ruhig im Palast und in meinem Inneren keimte ein ganz bestimmter Verdacht auf. Diese seltsame Atmosphäre hatte ich schon einmal in der Vergangenheit gespürt. Aber ich hoffte inständig, daß ich mich irrte. Ein kleiner Blick auf Kira und Cee reichte allerdings vollkommen aus, um meinen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Beide sahen sich aufmerksam um. Wie zwei Raubtiere, die eine Witterung aufgenommen haben. Bitte nicht!

„Setsuna!" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah gerade noch wie dieser in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon rannte.

„WAS…?" Ich hielt Katou fest als er Setsuna hinterher stürmen wollte. Ich wußte jetzt wem die bedrohliche Aura um uns herum gehörte.

Rosiel-chan!

05-07-05

_Next: Part 31 – Memories and pain_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Puh! Kaum zu glauben, aber es hat tatsächlich geklappt! Das neue Kapitel ist noch vorm Urlaub fertig geworden freu

Und es ist auch noch das dreißigste Kapitel! WOW!

Irgendwie ist diese FF wesentlich länger geworden als ich mir das jemals vorgestellt hatte. Deshalb ein riesen großes Dankeschön an alle Leser! Ihr motiviert mich immer wieder zum Weiterschreiben! knuddel euch

Leider habe ich im Moment nicht ganz so viel Zeit zum Weiterschreiben, wie gerne hätte. Mein Jahresurlaub steht kurz bevor steht und da ich für knapp vier Wochen von der Bildfläche verschwinden werde haben sich Berge an Arbeit angesammelt, die vorher unbedingt noch erledigt werden müssen.

Wohin es geht?

Nun ja, es gibt da etwas süßes, das genauso heißt wie mein Urlaubsziel. Kleiner Tip: Die Süßware besteht aus Puffreis umhüllt mit Schokolade.

Na, kommt ihr drauf? .

Oh, bevor ich es vergesse! Hier und da gab es einige kleine Änderungen beim Posting der Storys.

- Mein Pseudo-/ Nickname auf hat sich von Defuncion auf Sea9040 geändert.

- Yaoi.de hat Love of an angel gelöscht. Allerdings findet ihr die Geschichte nach wie vor in den anderen Archiven.


	32. Part 31

05-05-24

_Love of an angel_

Part 31

_Memories and pain_

„Shao! Warte! Wo willst du hin!" Kira war nicht schnell genug gewesen um mich noch aufhalten zu können. Ich sah mich kurz um.

„Sorry Kira-chan!" Ich achtete nicht darauf ob er und Katou mir folgten sondern hechtete den Gang entlang in dem Setsuna verschwunden war. Ich mußte ihn auf jeden Fall einholen. Wenn Rosiel hier war, dann hätte Setsuna keine Chance zu entkommen. Rosiel ist davon besessen ihn zu töten.

Allerdings konnte Rosiel gar nicht wissen, das wir uns inzwischen in der Hölle befanden. Unsere Flucht aus den Himmeln konnte unmöglich schon bekannt geworden sein. Selbst wenn Rosiel schneller als alle anderen davon erfahren hätte, er hat niemals vor uns in Anagura ankommen können. Außerdem wäre der Oger Palast in diesem Fall auch nicht von dieser ohrenbetäubenden Stille erfüllt. Er mußte also schon lange vor uns aufgebrochen sein.

Nur wieso begibt ausgerechnet er sich freiwillig in die Hölle? Er ist ein Engel! Er würde diesen Ort niemals ohne triftigen Grund betreten. Es muß irgend etwas sein, das er unbedingt haben will. Nur was? Die Oger besitzen nichts was für einen Engel von Interesse sein könnte. Außer…

Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Alexiel!

Ihr Körper ist immer noch hier! Seitdem Setsuna sie aus dem Engelskristall befreit hat kümmerten sich die Oger um ihre leblose Hülle. Das ist es! Deshalb ist Rosiel hier! Er will seine Schwester zurück!

Ich bog um die nächste Ecke und versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden in welchem dieser verfluchten Korridore Setsuna stecken könnte. Die Dinger sahen alle gleich aus und nichts, aber auch rein gar nichts wies daraufhin in welche Richtung er gelaufen war. Es könnte jeder Gang sein und keiner davon war sonderlich kurz. Wenn das so weitergeht wird es Stunden dauern ihn zu finden.

Bisher war es mir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber der Palast der Oger kam einem Labyrinth gleich, das seinesgleichen suchte. Wenn man nicht genau wußte welchen Weg man nehmen mußte um an sein Ziel zu gelangen konnte man sich tagelang verirren. An Rosiel Aura konnte ich mich leider auch nicht orientieren. Sie erfüllte das gesamte Mauerwerk dermaßen stark, das sie selbst die Aura von Setsuna beinahe komplett überlagerte. Es war nicht möglich einen der Beiden genau zu lokalisieren. Also viel zu gefährlich um einen Dimensionstunnel zu öffnen. Das Risiko war einfach zu hoch. Wenn ich Pech hatte, dann landete ich nachher noch genau vor den Füßen eines Erzdämonen. Und ich hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, daß es genauso kommen würde.

„Cee, du mußt mir helfen, ich kann ihn…" Ich verstummte als ich merkte, daß ich allein war. Cee war verschwunden. Was zum Geier ist hier los! Er ist doch noch bis vor zwei Sekunden direkt neben mir gewesen. Wo ist er so schnell hin?

„CEE!" Ein schwaches Bellen hallte durch den Korridor der rechts von mir lag. So ist das also, du hast mich abgehangen. Na warte! Ich rannte ihm so schnell ich konnte hinterher. Anscheinend hatte er den richtigen Weg bereits gefunden. Er wartete ungeduldig auf mich bevor er hinter der nächsten Abbiegung verschwand. Wir spielten Katz und Maus und ich hatte immer wieder das Gefühl zu spät zu kommen. Besonders schlimm wurde es als die Gänge plötzlich mit Blutspuren übersäht waren und hier und da die Überreste eines Dämons an ihnen klebten. So wie es aussah hatte Rosiel ganze Arbeit geleistet. Jeder, der versucht hatte ihm den Weg zu versperren, hatte dies das erste und letzte Mal in seinem Leben getan.

Ich schluckte schwer als mir bewußt wurde, das Kurai bestimmt nicht kampflos zugesehen hatte als plötzlich ein Engel ihre Leute angriff. Ich konnte nur hoffen, daß es ihr gutging. Rosiel würde niemanden verschonen, der versuchte ihn von seinem Ziel fernzuhalten.

In mir begann nach und nach ein beklemmendes Gefühl aufzusteigen. Es könnte sein, das ich bereits zu spät kam. Das sie längst alle tot waren…

Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Jetzt nur keine Panik! Du mußt sie erst finden. Vorher kannst du dir über rein gar nichts sicher sein! Suchend sah ich mich an der nächsten Abbiegung um. Welche Richtung? Zum Glück konnte ich mich auf Cee verlassen. Ohne ihn hätte ich mich unter Garantie schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal verlaufen.

Verdammt noch mal Setsuna wo steckst du? Du bist kein Gegner für Rosiel! Er wird dich zerfetzen!

Der Gang nahm und nahm kein Ende. Wie lang ist dieses Ding denn noch! Irgendwann muß er doch zu ende sein! Setsuna kann mich doch nicht dermaßen abgehängt haben. Ich bin doch direkt hinter ihm her. Eigentlich hätte ich schon längst eingeholt haben müssen! Verdammt! Wo steckst du Setsuna?

„SHIT! Der kleine Arsch hat uns ausgeschlossen!" Abrupt blieb ich stehen als ich Katous Stimme durch einen Riß in der Wand neben mir hörte. Es war deutlich genug zu hören, das er abwechselnd mit voller Wucht gegen etwas schlug und Setsuna dabei immer wieder zum Teufel wünschte. Aber das kann nicht sein! Das ist eine völlig andere Richtung… Hat Cee mich etwa…?

„Sind wir dir nicht gut genug?" Egal! Ich machte kehrt und lief den Korridor bis zur nächsten Abbiegung zurück. Katous wüste Beschimpfungen waren inzwischen mehr als nur deutlich zu hören. Keuchend kam ich hinter ihm zu stehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie lange ich bereits durch den Oger Palast gerannt war, aber hier war Rosiels Aura eindeutig am Stärksten. Und nebenbei war ich ziemlich aus der Puste. Warum zum Geier ist Cee nur in die andere Richtung gerannt? Er müßte Rosiels Aura doch am Deutlichsten von uns allen spüren können.

„Katou… was zur… Hölle… ist hier… los…?" Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Zum einen, weil ich in der letzten Zeit einem Marathonläufer ernsthafte Konkurrenz gemacht hatte und zum anderen, weil ich bereits ahnte das Rosiel seine Beute gefunden hatte. Ich hoffte nur Setsuna war clever genug gewesen ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Shao?" Die dünne Stimme hinterher löste einen Knoten in meiner Brust. Gott sei Dank, sie lebt noch!

„Kurai?" Die Oger Prinzessin war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Sie war unheimlich blaß und konnte sich fast nicht auf den Beinen halten. Würde Noise sie nicht stützen, dann wäre sie bestimmt schon längst zusammengebrochen.

„Was ist hier los?" Ich wies auf die verschlossene Tür hinter mir. Die starke Aura in diesem Raum war eindeutig die von Rosiel-chan. Kurais Blick flackerte leicht, als sie versuchte mir zur erklären was passiert war.

„Der Messias und Kira, sie… sie sind beide da drin und..." Mehr brauchte ich nicht zu wissen. Ohne zu Zögern glitt ich durch die Wand.

„Shao warte! Du-" Katous Stimme wurde von der massiven Wand mir verschluckt. Was auch immer er mir noch hatte sagen wollen, es mußte warten. Zu aller erst mußte ich Rosiel finden und ihn davon abhalten irgendeinen meiner Freunde zu massakrieren. Wie ich das anstellen sollte wußte ich allerdings nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben als selbst den Köder zu spielen. Rosiel-chan auf die Palme zu bringen dürfte mir ja nicht sonderlich schwer fallen. Inzwischen hatte ich damit mehr als genug Erfahrung. Und während er hinter mir her ist kann er schlecht Setsuna und Kira in ihre Einzelteile zerlegen. Das Problem ist nur, erstens muß ich schnell genug sein und zweitens müssen die Beiden sich in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Staub machen. Nicht, das die noch auf die selten dämliche Idee kommen mir helfen zu wollen.

Fluchend kämpfte ich mich über und durch unzählige Berge von Schutt und Geröll, die immer wieder aufs Neue zu entstehen schienen. Nach diesem Trümmerfeld zu urteilen hatte Rosiel meine beiden Freunde bereits gefunden. Hoffentlich hält Setsuna noch eine Weile durch!

Neben mir löste sich mit immensem Krach eine Geröllawine, der ich gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Durch den Lärm der herunterstürzender Gesteinsbrocken und sonstigen Einrichtungsgegenständen konnte ich gedämpft ihre Stimmen hören. Es klang ganz danach als würden Setsuna und Rosiel sich gerade ein hitziges Wortgefecht liefern. Klasse! Das heißt der kleine Hitzkopf lebt noch. Außerdem macht ihr Geschrei es wesentlich einfacher sie zu finden. Auch wenn ich immer noch keine Ahnung habe, was genau ich eigentlich anstellen soll, wenn sie schließlich gefunden habe. Wahrscheinlich wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben als mich Rosiel in den Weg zu stellen und damit alles zu zerstören. Er wird es mir nie verzeihen, daß ich ihn wegen einem, in seinen Augen, wertlosen Menschen angreife. Er wird mich nie wieder anlächeln…

Knurrend zwang ich alle Gedanken an die Konsequenzen meines Handelns tief in mein Bewußtsein zurück. Ich hatte Sara versprochen ihr Setsuna zurück zu bringen und zwar in einem Stück. Na ja, und ohne den Messias wird sich die Welt der Menschen wohl auch nicht ohne weiteres retten lassen. Wenigstens wenn man nach dem ganzen Kram geht den Adam Kadmon uns immer wieder erzählt hat. Ich bin da zwar nach wie vor anderer Meinung, aber er könnte schließlich auch recht haben. Besser erstmal kein Risiko eingehen.

Und auch, wenn ich es nie ganz habe wahrhaben wollen, ich habe von Anfang an gewußt, daß ich mich irgendwann gegen Rosiel stellen mußte. Unsere Ziele sind viel zu gegensätzlich als daß das nicht passieren würde. Das zwischen uns wäre ohnehin niemals gutgegangen. Warum tut es dann nur so verdammt weh?

Noch während ich darum kämpfte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten fiel mir auf, das ich lediglich Rosiel und Setsuna hörte. Aber Kurai hatte doch gesagt, das Kira ebenfalls hier war… Und wo war eigentlich Catan? Rosiel würde den Himmel niemals ohne ihn verlassen… Wo also stecken die Beiden?

Das Geröll unter mir gab plötzlich nach und ich schlitterte in Richtung Boden. Fluchend versuchte irgendwie Halt zu finden, um den Hügel nicht ganz so unkontrolliert hinunter zusausen. An seinem Fuß kam ich schließlich zum Stillstand. Die Szene, die ich von dort aus sehen konnte ließ mich erstarren. Ich hatte das Gefühl mich in meinem ganz persönlichen Alptraum wiederzufinden. All meine Befürchtungen schienen sich urplötzlich zu bewahrheiten oder noch schlimmer zu werden.

Rosiel hatte Setsuna wie eine Marionette in diversen Kabeln gefangen und drückte das Fesselgebilde immer enger zusammen. Setsunas gequälte Schreie hallten von den Wänden wieder und bohrten sich wie glühende Nadeln in meinen Körper. Ein Teil der Kabel hatte bereits sein linkes Auge durchbohrt und rissen die Wunder immer wieder vom Neuen auf. Geschockt wandte ich meinen Blick für einen Moment ab, um mich wieder zu fangen. Noch aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich ein unnatürliches weißes Leuchten auf dem Boden wahr. Ich keuchte auf als erkannte, was zwischen Rosiels Füßen lag. Ein abgetrennter Engelsflügel!

Ein kurzer Blick auf die grausame Szene genügte, um festzustellen, das Rosiel unverletzt war. Es war Setsunas Rücken, auf dem die passende riesige Wunde klaffte. Ich taumelte langsam vorwärts. Zu spät! Ich bin zu spät gekommen! Ich hätte viel früher hier sein müssen…

Stimmen drangen wie fernes Rauschen an meine Ohren, doch ich verstand keines ihrer Worte. Mein gesamter Körper weigerte sich den Anblick, der sich ihm bot als real zu erachten.

Warum Rosiel-chan?

Warum tust du mir das an?

Rosiel-chan, warum bist du so grausam?

Seine gesamte Aura war von Haß und Wahnsinn erfüllt während Setsuna verzweifelt um sein Leben kämpfte. Wie konnte das sein? Wie kann ein Engel, der ein so zerbrechliches Herz wie du besitzt so grausam sein? Rosiel-chan, warum tust du das?

Ich stolperte leicht und wandte meinen Blick langsam von der grausamen Szene ab. Vorsichtig bückte ich mich, um nach zusehen über was ich beinahe gefallen wäre. Als ich den Gegenstand erkannte stockte mir der Atem. Vor meinen Füßen lag ein abgetrennter Kopf und nur wenige Meter davon entfernt eine vollkommen zerfetzte Leiche. Keuchend versuchte ich nach Luft zu schnappen, aber plötzlich schien es davon nicht mehr genug zu geben. Bitte nicht! Bitte, bitte nicht das! Behutsam drehte ich den Kopf um.

„Kira-chan…" Ich sank in die Knie und legte zitternd meine Hände um den blutverschmierten Kopf. Warum? Warum Kira-chan?

„Kira-chan." Tränen strömten mir über das Gesicht als mir klar wurde was geschehen war. Er hat ihn getötet…. Er hat ihn… Rosiel hat Kira getötet…

„Nee-chan?" Wie in Trance hob ich den Kopf vom Boden auf und drückte ihn behutsam an mich. Sein Gesicht war von vollkommener Überraschung gezeichnet. Fast so als hätte er gar nicht damit gerechnet das man ihn tötet. Kira-chan…

„Es tut mir so leid, Nee-chan." Langsam stand ich auf und musterte Catan eisig. Seine Uniform saß tadellos und wies nicht den geringsten Makel auf. Es paßte so gar nicht in diese Stätte der Zerstörung.

„Er hat ihn getötet!" Tränen verschleierten meinen Blick als ich mich zu Rosiel umwandte.

„Er hat ihn ohne zu zögern getötet!" Kira-chan ist tot. Er ist tot... Ich werde ihn nie wiedersehen!

„Nee-chan…"

„Er hat meinen besten Freund getötet!" Meine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Zorn, Trauer, Enttäuschung. All das vermischte sich.

„Shao, du?" Ich blinzelte zwischen meinem Tränenvorhang hervor. Rosiel sah mich direkt an. Sein Gesicht war fast vollkommen weiß.

„Rosiel-chan…" Bitte! Bitte laß ihn los! Laß Setsuna gehen und sag mir, daß das hier alles nur ein Traum ist! Sag mir, daß du es nicht getan hast. Das ich nicht gezwungen bin gegen dich zu kämpfen. Daß das alles nur ein böser Traum ist aus dem ich nur aufwachen muß!

„Shao..." Seine Stimme war ganz sanft… er ist so nah… Der Kopf in meinem Arm begann leicht zu rutschen.

„Nein!" Ich wich einen Schritt zurück und preßte Kiras Überreste enger an mich. Sein Blut strömte über meine Arme, meinen Bauch. Kira-chan… Es tut mir so leid Kira-chan… Ich hätte es verhindern müssen…

„Shao, komm zurück." Rosiel streckte milde lächelnd eine Hand nach mir aus während Setsuna vor Schmerzen gepeinigt aufschrie. In meinem Kopf begann es unangenehm zu hämmern.

„Nein…" Meine Stimme zitterte. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Rosiel-chan, du hast meinen besten Freund getötet. Ich kann nie wieder zu dir zurückkehren.

„Nein." Das Geröll unter mir setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Ich durfte nicht zurück. Wenn ich jetzt zu ihm zurück kehrte würde ich ihn nie wieder verlassen können.

„Nee-chan." Vorsichtig näherte sich Catan mir. Mit gebrochener Stimme flehte ich ihn stehenzubleiben, aber er hörte nicht auf mich.

„Bitte Nee-chan, bitte komm zurück." Keuchend kämpfte ich darum nicht völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und mein linker Oberschenkel brannte wie Feuer. Mein Schwert gierte danach endlich befreit zu werden.

„Shao…" Die unendliche Sanftheit in Rosiels Stimme zerriß mir das Herz. Ich kann nicht! Ich kann nicht zurück! Rosiel-chan, ich werde nie wieder zu dir zurückkehren. Während ich noch weiter vor ihm zurück wich fiel mein Blick auf Kiras leblosen Kopf in meinen Händen. Kira-chan… warum mußte es ausgerechnet Kira sein? Warum sterben meine Freunde schon wieder? Wieso können die Engel uns nicht ein einziges Mal glücklich werden lassen? Was haben wir ihnen denn getan?

Irgendwo in meinem Inneren machte es plötzlich KLICK und die all Trauer und Verzweiflung verschwand aus meinem Bewußtsein. An ihre Stelle traten Haß und Zorn. Mein Schwert hatte gesiegt. Der Blutdurst, der in mir erwachte war das Werk dieser verfluchten Klinge. Ich sah Catan flehend an. Bitte, bitte geh! Nimm Rosiel und geh! Flieh soweit du kannst! Noch kann ich es kontrollieren!

„Bitte. Nee-chan, komm zurück." Es ist zu spät. Jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr aufhalten. Der Blutdurst meines Schwertes gewinnt nach und nach die Überhand. Ich werde nicht mehr lange genug bei Bewußtsein bleiben um zu verhindern, daß meine Klinge sich tief in seinen oder Rosiels Körper bohrt. Es ist beinahe so wie damals. Je länger dieser Moment dauert, desto größer wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß ich mich wieder in eine blutrünstige Bestie verwandele. Und davor hatte ich eine Heidenangst. Aber was bleibt mir jetzt noch für eine andere Wahl?

„Nein! Das werde ich ihm niemals verzeihen…" Ich wich vor seiner flehend ausgestreckten Hand zurück und drückte Kiras Kopf schützend an mich. Er würde ihn mir nicht noch einmal nehmen! Ich würde nicht zulassen, daß er noch mehr Leid über meine Freunde brachte.

„Rosiel, ich werde dir niemals verzeihen was du getan hast!" Meine zornerfüllte Stimme hallte durch den Raum und Rosiels Gesicht war für eine Sekunde ein Bild des Schmerzes. Als hätte man ihm bei lebendigem Leib das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Aber ich konnte kein Mitleid mit ihm haben. Er hat meinen besten Freund getötet. Die Konsequenzen müssen wir beide tragen.

„Warum?" Catan packte mich hart an den Schultern und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

„Warum Nee-chan!" In seinem Blick lag pure Verzweiflung.

„Niemals!" Ärgerlich befreite ich mich von ihm und brachte Abstand zwischen uns. Niemals hätte ich mich wieder in einen Engel verlieben dürfen! Engel verursachen nur Schmerz und Leid. Und es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg um sich endgültig davon zu befreien. Der Griff meines Schwertes hatte etwas seltsam Beruhigendes. Schon sehr bald würde das alles hier nur noch eine unschöne Erinnerung sein…

„Nee-chan, was hast du vor?" Das Entsetzen in Catans Blick verstärkte sich, als er die Waffe in meiner Hand bemerkte. Es versetzte mir einen Stich, das er mich so ansah, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl. Es tut mir leid Catan, aber es gibt nur noch diesen einen Weg. Ich kann nicht zu lassen, daß meinen Freunden noch mehr Leid geschieht. Auch, wenn das bedeutete, das ich mich vielleicht selbst verliere…

Behutsam legte ich Kiras Kopf zwischen einige Steine und schloß seine Augen. Es sah aus als würde er im Schlaf lächeln.

„Leb wohl Kira-chan." Ich packte mein Schwert fester und war überrascht, das Catan mir den Weg versperrte.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen!" Er klang verzweifelt. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Treue zu Rosiel und unserer Freundschaft. Er wußte was Kira mir bedeutet hatte.

„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten."

„Das weiß ich, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, daß er noch mehr verletzt wird." Und was ist mit den Anderen? Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, das sie leiden müssen nur damit Rosiel glücklich sein kann?

„Nee-chan, du verletzt euch nur beide." Er sah mich fest an. Ich schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen um ihn nicht noch mehr von meinen Tränen sehen zu lassen. Er hat recht, aber ich kann und will nicht zulassen, das Rosiel noch mehr unschuldige Leben gefährdet. Bitte Catan, bitte, es gibt nur diesen Weg. Laß mich ihn erlösen!

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!" Bitte! Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu gegen dich zu kämpfen! Reicht es nicht, daß ich mich gegen Rosiel stellen muß! Bitte zwing mich nicht dich ebenfalls zu verletzen!

„Nein!" Das Schwert pulsierte in meiner Hand. Ich schrie innerlich auf. Es war zu spät! Soeben hatte ich auch den letzten Rest meiner mühsam aufrecht erhaltenen Kontrolle eingebüßt. Nun würde mich nichts mehr aufhalten…

„Du läßt mir keine andere Wahl…" Ich legte die Klinge in meine linke Hand und drückte leicht zu. Meine Haut hatte ihr nichts entgegen zu setzten. Mein Blut quoll dunkel und heiß an der Klinge entlang. Sobald auch nur ein einziger Tropfen davon den Boden berührte würde es hier von Dämonen nur so wimmeln. Mein Blut würde sie anziehen wie das Licht die Motten. Es tut mir leid Catan, aber ich muß sicher sein, das keiner von euch diesen Ort mehr verläßt. Ihr laßt mir keine andere Wahl. Ich schickte ein stummes Gebet zum Himmel. Bitte schenk ihnen Frieden.

„Verlierst du jetzt völlig den Verstand?" Noch ehe ich die Stimme hinter mir einordnen konnte hörte ich Catan entsetzt aufkeuchen. Mich traf ein mörderischer Schlag, der mich zu Boden beförderte. Alles um mich herum versank in Dunkelheit. Eine Finsternis, die von Setsunas verzweifelten Schreien und Rosiels grausamen Lachen erfühlt war.

Rosiels Lachen hallte immer noch in meinen Ohren als ich das Bewußtsein bereits wiedererlangte. Mein gesamter Körper zitterte als mich daran erinnerte, was ich mit angesehen hatte und was beinahe geschehen war. Mein Schwert hätte um ein Haar die Oberhand gewonnen…

Die grausame Erkenntnis, die ich daraus gewonnen hatte, war alles andere als angenehm. Egal, wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschte, ich würde mit Rosiel niemals glücklich werden können. Es stand zu viel zwischen uns. Er hat ohne zu Zögern einen meiner besten Freunde getötet und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich hätte mit ihm das Gleiche angetan…

Verdammt! Rosiel-chan, warum nur! Warum kann unser Leben nicht einfach sein?

Es tat weh zu wissen, daß er egal was ich auch tat nicht zögern würde auch weiterhin sein Ziel zu verfolgen. Dabei war es ihm vollkommen egal wer ihm im Weg stand. Wichtig war nur, daß er an sein Ziel gelangte. Wie, das war nebensächlich.

Aber was werfe ich ihm da vor? Ich bin keinen Deut besser. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich die Wunde in meiner linken Hand. Ich würde jeden einzelnen meiner Freunde verraten wenn es darum ging Assia zu retten. Der einzige Unterschied ist, das…

Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich habe bereits mehr als nur einmal getötet um an mein Ziel zu gelangen. Wenn man es nüchtern betrachtet, dann gibt es rein gar nichts, was ich Rosiel vorwerfen kann. Dennoch, die Tatsache, das ausgerechnet er meinen besten Freund getötet hat…

Ich ballte meine verletzte Hand zu einer Faust. Der Schmerz lief wie warmes Feuer meinen Arm hinauf.

Rosiel… wir werden uns von nun an nur noch als Gegner gegenüberstehen…

Ich habe es von Anfang an gewußt…

Nur warum tut es dann so unglaublich weh?

Warum habe ich seine ausgestreckte Hand nicht ergriffen?

Ich hätte mit ihnen in die Himmel zurück kehren können…

Warum habe ich nicht einfach nachgegeben?

Im Endeffekt kannte ich die Antworten auf all diese Fragen bereits. Ich hatte sie mir bereits vor langer Zeit gestellt und beantwortet. Die Konsequenzen aus meinem Handeln waren nur um vielfaches schmerzhafter als ich geglaubt hatte. Rosiel ist für mich wesentlich wichtiger geworden als ich jemals hätte ahnen können. Viel wichtiger als ich bisher bereit war zuzugeben.

Dennoch würde ich nicht zögern ihn zu töten, wenn er versuchen sollte mich an der Rettung Assias zu hindern. Dieses Wissen allein reichte aus um mein Herz in Fetzen zu reißen. Der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich und dennoch konnte ich nichts anderes tun als ihn zu ertragen. Würde ich es nicht tun, dann würde ich es für immer und ewig bereuen.

„Warum in Luzifers Namen hast du nicht verhindert das sie diesen Raum betritt!" Ich schoß in die Höhe. Astaroth!

„Sie sollte gar nicht dort sein!" Er klang verärgert. Diese kalte Stimme… ja, es muß Astaroth gewesen sein, der mich außer Gefecht gesetzt hat. Aber warum? Warum hat er sich eingemischt?

„Ich weiß auch nicht warum sie plötzlich dort war!" Murrend rieb ich mir über meinen Hinterkopf. An irgend etwas hatte ich mich im Halbdunkeln äußerst erfolgreich gestoßen.

„Sie war in einem völlig anderen Teil des Palastes! Es war unmöglich zu ahnen, das sie den Raum so schnell finden würde." Ich kannte diese Stimme zwar nicht, aber was die Beiden da besprachen verursachte mir Unbehagen. Um mich nicht noch einmal zu stoßen ließ ich einen kleinen Lichtball entstehen und stieß im selben Moment einen leisen Schrei aus.

Direkt über mir schwebten unzählige, dunkle Schlangenköpfe. Ihre glänzenden, schwarzen Augen musterten mich aufmerksam. Allerdings gab es nur einen Körper. Keine Ahnung ob das Vieh echt war oder nicht, aber bei elf Köpfen hatte ich keine reelle Chance einem tödlichen Biß zu entgehen. Vorsichtig rückte ich soweit wie möglich von ihnen weg. Der Untergrund war merkwürdig weich, aber ich hatte keine Zeit mich darum zu kümmern. Viel zu schnell spürte ich eine Wand im Rücken. Zitternd zog ich mich daran hoch und ließ die Schlange dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Es sah nicht so aus als würde sie befürchten, daß ihre Beute entkommen könnte. Leider konnte ich sie auch nicht mal eben in Asche verwandeln. Immerhin wollte ich weg ehe Astaroth merkte, das ich wieder bei Bewußtsein war. Auf eine nochmalige Auseinandersetzung mit ihm konnte ich gut und gerne verzichten.

Langsam tastete ich mich an der Wand lang entlang. Die Köpfe der Schlange folgten jeder meiner Bewegungen aufmerksam, aber sie machte keinerlei Anstalten mich aufzuhalten. Wahrscheinlich spielen Astaroths Haustiere ebenso gern mit ihrer Beute wie ihr Herrchen. Gott, wie ich Schlangen hasse!

„AUH!" Urplötzlich war der weiche Untergrund auf dem ich mich bewegt hatte weg und ich war äußerst unsanft auf etwas wesentlich Härterem gelandet. Der Lichtball verlosch beinahe zeitgleich. Angestrengt versuchte ich die Schlange in der Dunkelheit ausfindig zumachen. Wo ist dieses Vieh?

„Was zur Hölle?" Grimmig hatte Astaroth die bis dato lediglich angelehnte Tür des Raums aufgestoßen. Das Helle Licht blendete mich zwar, aber es reichte um zu erkennen, daß es ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte mich bei Bewußtsein zu sehen. Und was nun?

„Oh, du bist wach." Das ich auf dem Boden lag schien ihn ebenfalls herzlich wenig zu interessieren. Warum grinst der eigentlich so?

„Hat Ananta dich erschreckt?" Warum überrascht es mich eigentlich noch, daß dieses Vieh einen Namen hat? Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er ihr keinen gegeben hätte. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist Astaroth von Schlangen nahezu besessen.

„Du hast doch gut geschlafen, oder?" Ohne sich weiter um mich zu kümmern ging er auf die Schlange zu und entfernte ein weißes Laken von ihrem zusammengerollten Leib. Der Raum war inzwischen beinahe taghell erleuchtet.

„Komm Ananta, im Keller wartet ein Festmahl auf dich." Lächelnd gab Astaroth der Schlange einen Klaps auf den massigen Leib und öffnete einen geheimen Zugang in der Wand. Sie verschwand beinahe lautlos. Ich habe auf dem Rücken einer Schlange geschlafen? Mein Verstand weigerte sich irgendwie diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Allerdings erklärt daß den merkwürdig weichen Untergrund von vorhin…

„Wenn du wach genug bist um mir zu zuhören sag bescheid. Wir haben viel zu besprechen." Zu liebenswürdig! Wie wäre es eigentlich, wenn du mir beim Aufstehen helfen würdest?

„Ach ja, ich habe mir erlaubt deine Kleidung zu ersetzen. Blut mag zwar eine Zierde sein, aber in deinem Fall wäre das nicht sonderlich ratsam." Und mit eben diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer. Ich starrte ihm nach als wäre ich soeben eine Fata Morgana begegnet. Was in drei Teufels Namen hat das jetzt schon wieder zu bedeuten?

Da ich allerdings erst dann Antworten erhalten würde, wenn der gnädige Herr es für nötig hielt mich in seine Pläne einzuweihen blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Wenigstens hat er mich diese Mal nicht eingesperrt. Grummelnd stand ich vom Boden auf und konnte direkt feststellen, daß Astaroths Modegeschmack meilenweit von tragbaren Klamotten entfernt war. Das Ding konnte man noch nicht mal guten Gewissens als Kleid bezeichnen. Es war ein Hauch von Nichts! Mit einem Seufzer ersetzte ich es durch ein schwarzes Outfit, das in der Hölle nicht weiter auffallen würde. Ein enganliegendes, schwarzes, kurzes Kleid, darüber einen langen, ebenfalls schwarzen Mantel und passende Stiefelletten.

Und vor allen Dingen brachte ich meine Haare mit einem dünnen Lederband wenigstens halbwegs wieder in Form. Astaroth hatte meine Zöpfe gelöst und meine Mähne stand in alle nur erdenklichen Richtungen ab. Leider war das Band nicht lang genug um all meine Haare zu fassen, aber für die Hälfte reichte es gerade so. Das war besser als nichts. Wenigstens würden sie mir so nicht dauernd im Gesicht rumhängen. Als ich nach der Kette an meinem Hals tastete hielt ich einen Moment inne. Rosiel hatte mir das Kreuz zu meinem Schutz gegeben…

Ich schloß meine Hand darum und zog leicht an der Kette. Er hat Kira-chan getötet…

Ich werde ihn nie wiedersehen.…

…all unsere Versprechungen sind in einem Moment verpufft… Nichts davon würde mehr geschehen…

Allmählich dämmerte mir, daß ich wesentlich mehr verloren hatte als nur einen Freund. Mit Kira-chan ist auch meine letzte Hoffnung auf den Tod gestorben. Er wäre in der Lage gewesen mich zu töten… und er hatte es mir versprochen… wenn das hier alles vorbei war…

Es ist wohl Ironie des Schicksals, das sein Leben vor meinem endete. Dennoch wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher als schneller bei ihm gewesen zu sein. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn dann noch retten zu können. Es sind nur wenige Minuten gewesen, doch diese haben mich unendlich viel gekostet…

Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Er ist tot. Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun. Stell dich den Tatsachen! Rosiel hat ihn getötet.

Es fiel mir immer noch schwer überhaupt daran zu denken. Der Mann, den ich über alles liebte hatte meinen besten Freund auf dem Gewissen.

Rosiel-chan, egal wie viel du mir auch bedeutest, das kann ich dir nicht verzeihen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß du meinen Freunden noch mehr Leid zufügst. Ich ließ das Kreuz unauffällig unter dem Rollkragen meines Kleides verschwinden.

Sicher, es wäre besser gewesen es wegzuwerfen, aber ich brachte es nicht fertig. Rosiel war nach wie vor ein Teil meines Herzens. Es tat weh genug gegen ihn kämpfen zu müssen. Es war unnötig sich noch weiter zu verletzten. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, daß mich dieses Kreuz auch weiterhin beschützt. Als ich den angrenzenden Raum betrat war ich überrascht, das Astaroth bereits ungeduldig auf mich wartete.

„Für jemanden mit deinen Fähigkeiten brauchst du ganz schön lange." Wie immer die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person.

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Er schnaubte leicht und winkte mich hinter sich her. Bin ich jetzt sein persönliches Schoßhündchen? Und kein Wort über mein Kleid? Auch nicht über die geänderte Frisur? Es muß wirklich verdammt wichtig sein.

„Komm. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." Wie wäre es, wenn du mir erstmal erzählst was hier eigentlich vor sich geht? Warum hast du mich daran gehindert gegen Rosiel zu kämpfen?

„Wie geht es den Anderen?" Ärgerlich funkelte er mich an.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Astaroth!" Mir fehlten die Nerven um mich auf ein ermüdendes Gespräch mit einem Erzdämon einzulassen dem man jede noch so kleine Information mit tausend Tricks aus der Nase ziehen mußte.

„Hör zu, im Moment gibt es andere Probleme als diesen dämlichen Kleinkrieg der Engel." Kleinkrieg! Ich schnappte nach Luft um ihm nicht direkt an die Gurgel zu springen.

„Dank diesem idiotischen Engel wurde der Träger von Luzifers Seele getötet und das bedeutet den Untergang der Hölle." Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Es sah nicht so aus als würde er scherzen.

„Luzifers Seele?" Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Du hast es doch selbst gesehen. Dieser Mensch war Luzifers Ebenbild. Hast du etwa geglaubt, das wäre Zufall?" Wenn ich ehrlich war, ja. Ich hatte gehofft, daß es nichts weiter zu bedeuten hatte. Es wäre mir wesentlich lieber gewesen, wenn mein bester Freund und der Herrscher der Hölle nichts miteinander zu tun hätten.

„Bei allen Dämonen der Hölle! Wie naiv bist du! Luzifer hat die Hölle bereits vor Jahrtausenden verlassen und Gott war dermaßen genervt, daß dieser sich ihm nach wie vor widersetzte, daß er Luzifers Seele schließlich in diesem verfluchten Schwert einsperrte. Nicht, das ihm das irgend etwas gebracht hätte. Selbst dort war unser Herrscher noch eine Gefahr für ihn. Erst als er das Schwert versiegelte konnte sich Gott sicher sein, das ihm der Engel des Lichts keine Schwierigkeiten mehr machen würde." Mit einem Finger zog Astaroth die Kontur meiner Wange nach.

„Du müßtest das eigentlich wissen. Immerhin trägst du das Gegenstück jenes Schwertes." Warum habe ich nur das Gefühl unter einem eisigen Wasserfall zu stehen? Sicher, vieles von dem, was er mir gerade erzählt hat wußte ich bereits. Dennoch breitete sich in meinem Inneren eine dunkle Vorahnung aus. Irgend etwas hatte ich bis jetzt ganz bewußt übersehen…

„Wie dem auch sei. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Bevor hier alles zusammenbricht mußt du unbedingt noch die Wahrheit erfahren."

„Die Wahrheit wovon?" Mißtrauisch funkelte ich ihn an. Er ist ein Erzdämon. Es kann weiß Gott was sein, das er mir zeigen will. Und unter Garantie wäre es nichts sonderlich Angenehmes.

„Laß dich einfach überraschen." Mit einem äußerst beunruhigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte er sich um und ging entschlossen voran. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu Folgen. Okay, ich hätte auch fliehen können. Aber zum einen wußte ich nicht wie ich Kurai und den Anderen noch unter die Augen treten sollte oder ob diese überhaupt noch lebten. Und zum anderen war ich inzwischen viel zu neugierig zu erfahren, was einen Erzdämon wie Astaroth dazu bewogen hatte sich in einen Streit unter Engeln einzumischen.

„Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich glaube, das hier gehört dir." Er war so abrupt stehengeblieben, daß ich fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Mit einem lässigen Fingerschnippen ließ er eine Wand verschwinden und ein freudiges Wuff klang mir entgegen.

„Cee!" Ihm ist nichts passiert! Gott sei Dank! Überglücklich ging ich in die Hocke und ließ mir von seinem weichen Fell das Kinn kitzeln. Ich hatte ihn im Oger Palast aus den Augen verloren. Wo hat Astaroth ihn nur gefunden? Oder ist er mir etwa bis hierhin gefolgt?

„Du solltest froh sein, daß ich ihn vor den Anderen gefunden habe. Belial würde nichts lieber tun als ihn in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen." Preisfrage: Wen oder was würde Belial eigentlich nicht liebende gerne in seine Einzelteile zerlegen?

„Danke."

„Brich dir nur keinen ab. Ich habe ihn gerettet, weil du ihn noch brauchen wirst." Ohne darauf zu warten daß ich mich wieder erhob eilte Astaroth bereits weiter. Wie schön, das man immer wieder betonen muß, das man ein äußerst mächtiger, stets mißgelaunter Dämon ist. Aber warten könnte er zumindest.

„Und was willst du mir nun zeigen?" Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen ihn einzuholen.

„Ah, du bist also neugierig?" Ich werd dich gleich…

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß du diesen Raum bei deinen letzten Besuchen nicht gesehen hast." Er stieß eine beeindruckende Flügeltür auf und ein Schwall eiskalter Luft strömte uns entgegen. Ich zog den Mantel enger um meine Schultern.

„Ist das dein Kühlschrank? Bißchen groß, oder?"

„Sehr witzig." Sein Blick war fast ebenso kalt wie die Luft um uns herum.

„Wirklich, du hast Humor." Tja, wenn man bedenkt in welcher Situation ich mich gerade befinde ist das wohl das Einzige, was mich aufmuntern kann. Ich folgte Astaroth staunend. Alles im Inneren des Raums bestand aus Eis. Jede Säule, jedes noch so kleine Wandelement. Selbst die Vorhänge waren pures Eis. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

„Dort drüben ist es." Unentschlossen riß ich meinen Blick von einem Wandrelief los, das den ewigen Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse darstellte. Ich mich frage mich wie man es überhaupt aus Eis schaffen konnte. Es ist so detailreich.

„Jetzt komm schon! Du hast keine Zeit die Einrichtung zu bewundern." Unsanft packte er mich am Arm und zog mich hinter sich her. Cee streifte knurrend um meine Beine, aber er hütete sich davor Astaroth anzugreifen.

„Verdammt noch mal, was soll ich hier?" Ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Je länger ich in seiner Nähe blieb desto gefährlicher wurde es. Wer weiß schon wie lange er noch so ruhig bleibt? Ich hatte ihn schließlich schon ganz anders erlebt und ich traute es Astaroth durchaus zu, das er noch einmal versuchen würde mich einzusperren. In diesem Fall, dann aber wohl für die Ewigkeit.

„Dich von deinem Vater verabschieden." Ich erstarrte.

„WAS!"

„In diesem Raum ist dein Vater eingeschlossen. Er wird mit der Hölle untergehen." Das Blut begann in meinen Ohren zu rauschen.

„Mein Vater ist hier?" Mir wurde schwindelig während Astaroth mich unerbittlich weiter zog.

„Ja, und zwar genau hier." Er blieb vor einer massiven Wand aus Eis stehen und hob leicht den Kopf. Ich folgte seinem Blick und hätte um ein Haar erleichtert gelacht.

„Soll daß ein Scherz sein?" Was auch immer ihn geritten haben mochte mir zu helfen. Im Moment begann ich ernsthaft an seinem Verstand zu Zweifeln.

„Ich neige nicht zu Scherzen." Aber sicher doch!

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf. Iadara, dein Vater." Ich starrte die Wand vor mir an und wußte nicht ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte. Ungefähr anderthalb Meter über uns war ein Körper tief im Eis eingeschlossen. Trotz der dicken Eisschicht konnte ich seine Kleidung und sein Gesicht ohne Probleme erkennen. Aber das konnte nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Es war vollkommen unmöglich, daß er mein Vater war.

„Erkennst du ihn etwa nicht?" Astaroth klang ungeduldig. Was genug ist, ist genug.

„Selbstverständlich erkenne ich ihn! Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du ihn hier eingeschlossen hast."

„Anscheinend verstehst du es nicht. Das hier-" Er tippte leicht gegen das Eis.

„-ist dein Vater. Ob du es nun wahrhaben willst oder nicht." Allmählich dämmerte mir, daß er es ausnahmsweise einmal tatsächlich ernst meinte. Aber ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Shion Arakima sollte mein Vater sein!

Das war vollkommen unmöglich! Shion ist ein Mensch! Ich hatte ihn erst kennengelernt als White demon feather gegründet wurde. Er befand sich in Assia und dort stand nach wie vor die Zeit still. Wäre er ein Dämon, dann hätte ihm Adam Kadmons Bann nichts anhaben können und er wäre schon längst in die Hölle zurückgekehrt. Außerdem hätte ich es unter Garantie bemerkt wenn Shion ein Dämon wäre. Nein, er konnte nicht mein Vater sein!

„Um deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Iadara ist der erste Sohn von Luzifer und Lilith. Der absolute Liebling seines Vaters. Er fiel erst in Ungnade als er mit Luzifers großer Liebe anbändelte." Ich ignorierte die Kälte um uns herum so gut ich konnte und konzentrierte mich auf die Gestalt im Eis. Er sah Shion auf den ersten Blick zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

Aber, wenn man genauer hinsah fielen einem die Unterschiede sofort ins Auge. Seine Haare waren wesentlich länger als die von Shion. Shion trug seine Mähne lediglich ein gutes Stück über die Schultern. Iadaras reichten, obwohl sie größtenteils zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, bis weit über seine Knie. Auch sein Körper war durchtrainierter als der von Shion. Und die Narbe auf dem rechten Handrücken sah ich ebenfalls zum ersten Mal.

„Lilith verschwand als ihr Sohn erwachsen war. Niemand weiß warum oder wohin."

„Moment! Lilith, die erste Frau, die Gott schuf?" Bisher hatte selbst ich das lediglich für ein Gerücht gehalten. Angeblich schuf Gott vor Eva bereits eine Frau für Adam, doch diese verließ den Garten Eden aus eigenem Antrieb und wurde nie wieder gesehen.

„Ja, und ich kann dir versichern, das sie ein verdammtes Biest ist. Weder Gott noch Luzifer konnten ihr das Wasser reichen. Lilith tat immer nur das, was sie wollte." So wie er sich anhört scheint er sie ziemlich gut gekannt zu haben. Ich hütete mich allerdings davor ihn zu fragen woher.

„Und sie hat ihren Sohn hier eingesperrt?" Ein trockenes Lachen scholl mir entgegen.

„Nein, das war Luzifer."

„Aber hast du nicht gesagt er wäre sein Lieblingssohn?" Irgendwie ist das Ganze ziemlich verwirrend.

„Er war es bis zu dem Tag, an dem er Alexiel traf." Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Meine Mutter…

„Luzifer hatte bereits vor langer Zeit ein Auge auf diesen Engel geworfen. Konnte aber nie bei ihr landen. Das ausgerechnet sein Sohn ihr Herz gewann hat er ihm nie verziehen." Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Luzifer ist in meine Mutter verliebt gewesen?

„Erst hat niemand etwas von dieser Beziehung geahnt. Selbst als einige der Erzdämonen herausfanden mit wem Iadara sein Leben teilte erfuhr Luzifer nichts."

„Ihr habt ihn nicht verraten?" Das Ganze hört sich so ganz und gar nicht nach den Dämonen, die ich kenne an.

„Wie denn? Iadara war beinahe genauso mächtig wie sein Vater. Wenn wir versucht hätten ihn zu erpressen hätte er einen Weg gefunden, um uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen." DAS machte Sinn. Die erste Regel für einen Dämonen lautet, wenn jemand stärker ist als du mach ihn zu deinem Freund, bis er eine Schwäche zeigt und dann stoß ihm ein Messer in den Rücken.

„Nein, wir mußten stillhalten und mit ansehen was als Nächstes geschah." Er warf mir einen eisigen Blick auf. Ja, ja schon klar. Ich bin an allem Schuld. Meinetwegen mußtest du nach Assia und dich mit Luzifer auseinandersetzen. Danke, ich weiß bereits, daß dir dieses Thema nicht gefällt. Aber ich habe schließlich niemanden darum gebeten dich zu meinem Babysitter zu ernennen.

„Und dieser Vollidiot zeugt auch noch ein Kind mit einem Engel! Von da an gingen die Probleme erst richtig los." Ich schluckte schwer. Mein Körper begann allmählich in der Kälte zu prickeln. Es wird höchste Zeit, daß ich hier rauskomme.

„Als die Sache schließlich eskalierte konnten wir die Wahrheit nicht länger verbergen. Luzifer half uns zwar persönlich in die Geschehnisse in Assia einzugreifen, aber Iadara zahlte einen hohen Preis dafür."

„Das war der Tag an dem uns die Engel überfielen. Habe ich recht?" Er nickte leicht.

„Luzifer stellte seinen Sohn zur Rede und als er die ganze Wahrheit kannte fällte er sein Urteil. Er schloß Iadara in diesem Raum ein. Für den Rest seines Lebens sollte sein Sohn im Eis eingeschlossen bleiben. Luzifer hatte allerdings nicht gerechnet, daß sein Sohn noch ein allerletztes As im Ärmel hatte. Kurz bevor der Fluch seines Vaters ihn traf trennte Iadara seine Seele von seinem Körper und schickte sie in die Welt der Menschen." Eine kurze Pause entstand als Astaroth Atem schöpfte. Mein Puls raste und mir war abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

„Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange bis Luzifer es herausfand, aber er ließ seinen Sohn gewähren. Iadaras Seele wurde in einem Menschen wiedergeboren. Einem Menschen für den nur ein einziges Ziel in seinem Leben gab. Seine Tochter zu finden und zu beschützen." Der Raum begann sich vor meinen Augen zu drehen.

„Du lügst!" Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Warum ist mir nur plötzlich so kalt?

„Selbst Luzifer hätte niemals zu gelassen, das du ohne Schutz in Assia bleibst. Sein Sohn mochte ihn hintergangen haben, aber Alexiels Kind hätte er niemals etwas antun können. Dafür liebt er diesen verfluchten Engel einfach viel zu sehr!" Ich schlang die Arme enger um meinen Körper und versuchte verzweifelt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mein Kopf fühlte sich an als stünde er kurz davor zu zerspringen.

„Deshalb ließ er auch zu, daß Iadaras Seele in der Menschenwelt wiedergeboren wurde. Dein Vater war immer in deiner Nähe."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Meine Lippen waren beinahe taub. Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer mich überhaupt noch zu bewegen.

„Wie lange willst du dir noch etwas vormachen? Du weißt das es die Wahrheit ist!" Astaroth war unerbittlich. Er ließ mir keine Chance. Wenn mir doch nur nicht so schrecklich kalt wäre…

„Nein!" Ich weigere mich zu glauben, daß es wahr ist! Shion kann nicht mein Vater sein! Ich hätte meinen Vater immer und überall erkannt! Shion kann es nicht sein!

„Ist dieses gottverdammte Siegel etwa immer noch intakt?" Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Irgendwo in meinem Inneren brachen Erinnerungen an die Menschen hervor, die mir immer wieder geholfen hatten. Ihre Gesichter schossen an mir vorbei wie längst vergessene Schatten.

„Wahrscheinlich weiß du es gar nicht, aber nicht nur deine Eltern haben deine Erinnerungen versiegelt. Auch Luzifer legte einen Bann über dich. Du solltest alles vergessen, was mit deinem Vater zusammenhing."

„Warum?" Meine Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander. Es fiel mir schwer zu sprechen während ich krampfhaft versuchte mich an die Gesichter der Personen zu erinnern, die mich freundlich behandelt hatten. Ihre Gesichter waren vollkommen verschwommen. Warum fällt es mir so schwer mich an sie zu erinnern?

„Hättest du erfahren, daß er deinen Vater eingesperrt hat, dann währst du irgendwann in die Hölle gekommen um ihn zu befreien. Luzifer wollte verhindern, daß es dazu kommt. Du solltest das Gesicht deines Vaters für immer vergessen. Das war das Grausamste was er Iadara antun konnte. Das seine eigene Tochter das Gesicht und den Namen ihres Vaters für alle Ewigkeit vergißt." Ich stöhnte auf als die Gesichter in meiner Erinnerung allmählich klarer wurden. Sie alle waren Menschen gewesen, die mir eine helfende Hand gereicht hatten, wenn ich diese am Meisten gebraucht hatte. Und sie alle hatten etwas gemeinsam. Dieselben sanften, grünen Augen. Shions Augen…

„Als das Siegel deiner Eltern brach konntest du dich lediglich daran erinnern wer deine Mutter ist. Das Gesicht deines Vaters blieb dir verborgen. Oder sollte ich mich da irren?" Ich nickte stumm. Das ist Wahnsinn! Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn! Shion mein Vater! Ein Sohn Luzifers? Der Boden unter meinen Füßen begann merkwürdig zu schwanken.

„Du hast geglaubt es liegt daran, daß ein Teil des Siegels nach wie vor aktiv ist?"

„Ja." Hinter meiner Stirn begann es schmerzhaft zu pochen.

„Luzifers Bann ist stark. Es dürfte dir ziemlich schwer fallen dich an die Menschen zu erinnern, die die Seele deines Vaters in sich trugen." Wäre ich nie drauf gekommen. Stammen diese Kopfschmerzen etwa von dem Versuch mich zu erinnern? Wenn das so ist sollte ich es vielleicht lieber lassen?

„Es gibt allerdings noch einen Beweis dafür, daß du Iadaras Tochter bist. Ihn konnte selbst Luzifer nicht beseitigen." Cee drückte sich besorgt an meine Beine als ich leicht schwankte. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer.

„Du trägst ihn bei dir." Astaroth sah mich triumphierend an. Ein Königreich für ein Aspirin!

„Ich glaube dir nicht!" Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich dagegen zu wehren, daß er mir möglicherweise doch die Wahrheit erzählte.

„Dein Schwert! Das Schwert, das du damals benutzt hast um mir zu entkommen. Was glaubst du warum eine derart mächtige Klinge ungenutzt in meinem Kellergewölben lag?" Weiß nicht? Gab genug andere?

„Es ist das Gegenstück zu Nanatsusaya, einem Schwert das Gott erschaffen wurde. Luzifer schuf das Gegenstück dazu, damit sich seine Nachkommen sich gegen den Himmel zu Wehr setzen konnten. Wahrscheinlich hat er nie damit gerechnet, das Gott ihn später ausgerechnet in Nanatsusaya einsperren würde." Irgendwie klang es nicht so als würde Astaroth es sonderlich bedauern was Luzifer widerfahren war.

„Deine Waffe!" Er wies auf die verdeckte Tätowierung an meinem Bein. Bitte nicht! Mir platzt gleich der Schädel!

„Der Name deines Schwertes ist Ayasustanan und es hat dich auserwählt. Nur du kannst diese Waffe führen." Er log nicht. Das Schwert hatte sich damals ohne mein Zutun mit mir vereinigt und mich als seinen Meister anerkannt. Es war mir auch nicht neu, daß Luzifer es als Gegenstück zu Nanatsusaya erschaffen hatte. Allerdings hatte ich mir darüber eigentlich nie weiter Gedanken gemacht.

„Niemand außer Luzifer oder einer seiner direkten Nachkommen kann dieses Schwert führen! Es folgt nur den Befehlen derjenigen, die das Blut des Höllenfürsten in sich tragen!"

„Nein!" Ich wich einen Schritt zurück als ich das Gefühl hatte mir würde jemand mit einem Hammer auf den Schädel schlagen.

„Du bist Luzifers Enkelin!" Er packte mich grob an beiden Armen.

„Warum sonst sollte ein Erzdämon auf dich aufpassen?" Sein Blick war vollkommen klar und eisig.

„Ich glaube dir nicht!" Sein Griff wurde fester. Verdammt! Warum hören diese Kopfschmerzen nicht auf?

„Es wäre besser du tätest es. Jetzt wo der Träger seiner Seele getötet wurde bricht die Hölle in sich zusammen. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die anderen Erzdämonen Luzifers kleines Versteckspiel ebenfalls durchschauen." Nein! Nein, ich weigere mich das zu glauben. Das kann nicht die Wahrheit sein!

„Warum hilfst du mir?" Vielleicht ist es das, was mich zweifeln läßt. Wenn er mir wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt hat, warum hilft er mir dann immer noch? Jetzt wäre doch der beste Moment für ihn um seinen lästigen Job endgültig loszuwerden.

„Hast du schon mal versucht dich gegen Luzifer zu stellen oder dich gegen ihn aufzulehnen?"

„Äh… nein." Es wäre schließlich mehr als nur ungesund das zu probieren.

„Ein gut gemeinter Rat, versuch es nicht." Er mußte mir nicht sagen, daß er es getan hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände.

„Er mag es nicht sonderlich, wenn man sich seinen Befehlen widersetzt." Oh man, wie es schien hatte Astaroth bereits mehr als genug Erfahrung darin gesammelt wie man Luzifer verärgerte. Und eine sehr gründliche Lektion erhalten was mit solch dreisten Dämonen geschah.

„Er hat dir befohlen auf mich aufzupassen?" Irgendwie kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Luzifer höchstpersönlich soll angeordnet haben, daß ein Erzdämon auf mich aufpaßt?

„Als wenn es nicht gereicht hat, das Iadara mir deinetwegen schon auf die Nerven ging. Nein, unser Big Boss mußte sich schließlich auch noch einmischen." Verächtlich sah er auf die im Eis eingeschlossene Gestalt.

„Nichts als Ärger hat man mit dir!" Es war merkwürdig zu sehen, wie Astaroth den leblosen Körper anfunkelte. Irgendwie wurde ich das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, das er mir immer noch nicht alles erzählt hatte.

„Als Luzifer seinen Sohn nach dessen Verrat bestraft hatte kam ich an die Reihe. Immerhin hatte ich Iadara dabei ‚geholfen' ihn zu hintergehen. Aus diesem Grund durfte ich von da an mit einem Eiswürfel im Keller leben." Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Soll das heißen du hast es von Anfang an gewußt? Du hast immer gewußt wer meine Eltern sind?" Allmählich bekam ich mich wieder in den Griff. Die Kopfschmerzen blieben jedoch.

„Selbstverständlich! Die einzige Person, die ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat bist du." Danke, das ist genau das, was ich brauche. Jedes seiner Worte hatte etwas von einem Hammer auf einem Amboß. Mein Kopf drohte allmählich zu platzen.

„Du glaubst mir nicht ein einziges Wort, hmm?" Perplex sah ich ihn an. Er war verdammt schnell, das mußte ich ihm lassen. Auch wenn ich es inzwischen in Erwägung zog, daß Astaroth mir ausnahmsweise mal die ganze Wahrheit erzählte, überzeugt hatte er mich noch nicht. Ich soll Luzifers Enkelin sein? Das kann doch einfach nur ein schlechter Scherz sein.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für die sanfte Tour." Ruckartig zog er mich an sich und preßte meine Hände gegen das Eis.

„Sieh genau hin!" Ich schrie auf als sich die Kälte ihren Weg durch meine Handflächen fraß. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schoß ein Fluß von Bildern und Emotionen durch mich hindurch, die nicht meine eigenen wahren.

Eine Woge von Zuneigung und Fürsorge durchströmte mich. Längst verschüttet Erinnerungen begannen nach und nach an der Oberfläche meines Bewußtseins aufzutauchen. Der liebevolle, warme Blick meines Vaters… seine starke Umarmung… alles, was ich solange vergessen glaubte… und sein Gesicht… das Gesicht, das mich stets warm angelächelt hatte… mit diesen sanften, grünen Augen… wie konnte ich all das nur vergessen? Zitternd löste ich mich von der Eisfläche und starrte Astaroth an.

„Es ist wahr… du hast nicht gelogen… es ist wahr…" Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von der Gestalt im Eis abwenden. Allmählich fügte sich das Puzzle in meinem Gedächtnis zusammen. Es war wahr. Alles was mir Astaroth erzählt hat ist wahr! Ich bin die Enkelin von Luzifer.

„Schön, daß du es auch endlich merkst." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Wir sollten gehen ehe es zu spät ist." Gehen? Wohin?

„Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, dieser irre Engel hat die Zerstörung der Hölle ausgelöst." Das Bild von Kiras zerfetztem Körper war beinahe sofort da. Ich konnte es einfach nicht vertreiben. Rosiel hat ihn getötet…

Alles um mich herum begann sich plötzlich zu drehen. Auch die beinahe abgeklungenen Kopfschmerzen kehrten mit unglaublicher Brutalität zurück. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich an Rosiel oder Kira dachte wurden sie schlimmer.

„Wage es ja nicht jetzt das Bewußtsein zu verlieren!" Überrascht stellte ich fest, das Astaroth mich in seinen Armen hielt. Mein Körper war fast vollkommen taub.

„Kalt… mir ist so kalt…" Endlich schien er zu begreifen. Mit einem Ruck hob er mich auf seine Arme und trug mich in das nächst beste Zimmer, das über so etwas wie einen Kamin verfügte. Fürsorglich befreite Astaroth mich von meinem Mantel und hüllte mich in eine warme Decke. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an.

„Bilde dir nur nichts ein." Murrend ließ er sich in einem Sessel schräg gegenüber von mir fallen.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum du so empfindlich auf die Kälte reagiert hast." Cee drückte sich eng an mich und ich preßte meine kalten Arme gegen seinen warmen Körper. Ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern.

„Wieso empfindlich? Für diese sibirischen Temperaturen habe ich doch verdammt lange durchgehalten."

„Für einen Menschen ja. Aber für jemanden mit deiner Abstammung… Eigentlich hättest du die Kälte kaum spüren dürfen." Er sah mich nachdenklich an. Mir war egal, was ich laut meiner Gene alles können sollte. Im Moment war es nur wichtig so schnell wie möglich wieder aufzutauen. Und irgendwo zwischen dem Nachdenken über das, was Astaroth mir in den letzten Minuten alles erzählt hatte und dem leichten dahin dämmern, während mir allmählich wärmer wurde, fiel mir etwas ein.

„Uriel!" Wenn es irgend jemanden gab, der Astaroths Geschichte bestätigen konnte, dann er.

„WAS!" Astaroth sah mich an, als hätte ich soeben den letzten Rest meines Verstandes eingebüßt. Mühsam kämpfte ich gegen das Schwindelgefühl in meinem Kopf an und schaffte es sogar aufzustehen. Astaroth war so schnell an meiner Seite, das ich kaum gesehen hatte wie er aufgestanden war. Seine Arme legten sich schützend um meine Schultern.

„Ich muß mit Uriel sprechen." Warum ist mir das nicht schon viel früher eingefallen? Als er sich sicher sein könnte, daß ich nicht noch einmal umfallen würde löste Astaroth seinen Griff.

„Und das fällt dir jetzt ein?" Wann denn sonst? Bisher hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt in Ruhe nachzudenken. Aber nun?

„Ich will es wissen!" Außer Astaroth ist Uriel der Einzige, der weiß. wer mein Vater ist. Egal wie glaubwürdig Astaroths Geschichte auch ist. Er ist und bleibt ein Dämon. Es würde gegen seine Natur verstoßen mir einfach so die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, das er mir nach wie vor etwas verschweigt. Die Frage ist nur was?

„Bei allen Dämonen der Hölle! Hast du eigentlich die geringste Ahnung was hier gerade vor sich geht!" Er kämpfte sichtlich damit seine Beherrschung nicht vollständig zu verlieren.

„Er weiß, wer mein Vater ist!" Und er weiß, was du mir verschweigst. Das reichte. Astaroths Gesicht verlor beinahe sämtliche Farbe.

„Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir!" Knurrte er mich drohend an. Anscheinend begriff er, daß sobald ich mit Uriel sprechen würde, sein kleines Spiel sofort beendet wäre.

„Astaroth, er weiß es. Er wollte es mir damals im Hades bereits sagen, aber ich wollte nichts davon hören. Meine Erinnerungen waren gerade erst zurück gekehrt und ich hatte mehr als genug mit ihnen zu kämpfen. Ich wollte nicht auch noch erfahren müssen was für ein Dämon mein Vater ist." Die Tatsache, das Alexiel meine Mutter ist hatte schon für genügend Probleme gesorgt. Da mußte ich nicht auch noch unbedingt wissen wer mein Vater ist. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich vor diesem Wissen damals eine Heidenangst gehabt.

„Und du glaubst es ist so einfach eben in den Hades zu schneien und ihn danach zu fragen?" Astaroths Stimme troff nur so vor Hohn.

„Man sollte dich in Ketten legen! Das wäre bei Weitem das Einfachste! Die Hölle steuert auf ihren sicheren Untergang zu; das Siegel, das deine Aura vor den Dämonen verbirgt wird immer schwächer; Belial würde dich am Liebsten vernichten und dann willst du einen Dimensionstunnel in Richtung Hades öffnen!" Sekunde! Was war das denn schon wieder?

„Belial will mich vernichten?" Nicht, das ich an den Sympathien dieses Dämons zweifeln würde, aber vernichten? Ich dachte immer Belial wollte mich nur so schnell und so weit wie möglich loswerden. Das er mich vernichten wollte war etwas vollkommen neues. Andererseits hätte ich es mir auch denken können. Wie Astaroth ist auch Belial ein Erzdämon und die neigen leider nicht dazu sich mit halben Sachen zufrieden zu geben.

„Selbstverständlich will er das! Du hast auf Luzifers Hochzeit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Erzdämonen auf dich gezogen. Es ist bisher noch nie vorgekommen, daß Luzifer an einem Geschenk derartiges Interesse gezeigt hat. Während du gesungen hast war sein Geist vollkommen ruhig. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahrtausenden, daß es in der Hölle wirklich still wurde." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war mehr als nur leichtsinnig. Jeder Erzdämon versucht seitdem herauszufinden wer oder was du bist. Glaubst du etwa ich habe dich zum Spaß zurück nach Assia geschickt? Das ist der einzige Ort gewesen an dem sie nicht sofort nach dir gesucht hätten."

„Die Erzdämonen sind hinter mir her?" Als wenn mir durchgeknallte Engel noch nicht reichen würden.

„Ja, aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Am Schlimmsten von ihnen ist und bleibt jedoch Belial. Er ist richtig besessen davon dich zu finden." Astaroth sah mich strafend an.

„Wenn einer von ihnen auch nur ahnt, daß du hier bist hast du keine Chance mehr." Soll mich das jetzt etwa aufbauen? Allerdings bedeutet daß auch, das Astaroth mich vor den anderen Erzdämonen versteckt. Es muß ihm wirklich viel daran liegen, daß ich die Hölle mit heiler Haut verlasse. Vielleicht hat er mir ja doch die Wahrheit erzählt…

„Die Frage ist nur, wie verhindere ich das du dich selbst verrätst?" Sein Gesicht war so dicht vor meinem, das ich seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren konnte.

„Wenn du das wirklich verhindern willst…" Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert auf.

„…verbünde dich mit einem Engel und töte mich." Er wich von mir als hätte ich ihm soeben einen elektrischen Schlag verpaßt.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Traurig lächelte ich ihn an.

„Ich werde garantiert nicht hierbleiben und tatenlos zu sehen wie die Welt der Menschen untergeht." Das kann ich nicht! Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß man diese Welt zerstört!

„Und ich werde dich nicht töten." Er funkelte mich eisig an.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig." Abwesend kraulte ich Cees Fell. War es das? Ist es so einfach einen Pakt mit einem Erzdämonen zu schließen?

„Hey, Astaroth! Wo steckst du? Wir kommen noch zu spät!" Beinahe zeitgleich schossen wir in die Höhe und sahen uns entsetzt an.

„Wer ist das?" Suchend sah ich mich nach einem möglichen Versteck. Das Einzige, was auch nur halbwegs in Betracht kommen würde wäre der Schatten hinter Astaroths Sessel.

„Wahrscheinlich Asmodeus." Er klang richtig begeistert.

„Besser du versteckst dich." Sehr witzig! Und wo bitte schön? Dieser Raum ist dafür nicht im Geringsten geeignet! Allerdings war Astaroth mir einen Schritt voraus. Er zog an einer dünnen Vorhangschnur und brachte eine kleine Nische zum Vorschein. Dankbar schob ich mich an ihm vorbei. Cee drängelte sich ungefragt neben mich. In der kleinen Ecke wurde es dadurch zwar unheimlich eng, aber wenigstens würde uns niemand so schnell bemerken.

„Hallo Astaroth! Die Anderen warten!" Knurrend ließ Astaroth den Vorhang wieder zufallen. Unser Versteck war nun von außen nicht mehr sichtbar.

„Ich bin hier!" WAS! Der ruft Asmodeus auch noch! Ist der völlig durchgedreht?

„Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, ich müßte deinen ganzen Palast auf den Kopf stellen." Ich konnte die Schritte von Asmodeus auf dem schweren Teppich nur gedämpft wahrnehmen, aber er befand sich zweifelsohne bereits im Raum. Cee drückte sich enger an mich.

„Das wäre wohl kaum nötig gewesen. Ich war lediglich dabei mich umzuziehen und wollte nicht gestört werden." Vorsichtig linste ich durch einen kleinen Spalt des dunklen Vorhangs. Astaroth hatte sich in eine dunkelrote, beinahe schwarze Robe gehüllt. Auch Asmodeus trug etwas Ähnliches und das konnte nur bedeuten, daß etwas äußerst wichtiges vor sich ging. Die Erzdämonen haben irgend etwas vor…

„Ah ha, und das lag nicht zufällig daran, daß du Besuch von einer reizenden Dame gehabt hast?" Lächelnd hob Asmodeus die Decke in die Astaroth mich gehüllt hatte vom Boden auf. Shit!

„Du solltest besser nicht von dir auf andere schließen." Astaroths Stimme hätte den Raum ohne Probleme in eine Eiswüste verwandeln können.

„Ist Belial informiert?" Oh, Themawechsel? Das ist doch sonst nicht Astaroths Art.

„Ja, er ist bereits unterwegs. Wir treffen ihn und die Anderen am Zeremonienkreis." Mein Gehirn begann auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten. Zeremonienkreis? Das mächtigste Instrument der Hölle? Was um alles in der Welt haben die vor?

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen." Gelassen verdeckte Astaroth seine Haare mit der Kapuze der Robe.

„Bevor wir gehen. Könntest du mir eventuell bei der Lösung eines „kleineren" Problems behilflich sein?"

„Kommt ganz darauf an." Mit einem satanischen Lächeln drehte sich Astaroth um und sah genau auf unser Versteck. Scheiße!

„Wir wäre es damit?" Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung beförderte er den Vorhang beiseite. Super! Allein mit zwei Erzdämonen! Wirklich klasse!

„Interessant. Dort hast du sie also versteckt."

„Wie sieht es aus? Du hilfst mir sie in Sicherheit zu bringen und dafür lasse ich euch später ein paar Stunden allein?" Sein Tonfall war ziemlich eindeutig und über Asmodeus Gesicht breitete sich ein Ausdruck absoluter Zufriedenheit.

„Abgemacht!" Äußerst schwungvoll wurde ich aus meinem Versteck befördert und landete genau vor den Füßen der Beiden. Wie ein Blitz schoß Cee zwischen uns und begann bedrohlich zu knurren. Er war jetzt wohl und ganz Dämon, aber er hätte nicht die geringste Chance.

„Du lernst es wohl nie, oder?" Lächelnd versetze Astaroth ihm einen Schlag. Jaulend brach Cees massige Gestalt in sich zusammen und er versuchte winselnd wieder auf die Füße zu kommen.

„CEE!" Vorsichtig tastete ich über sein Fell und konnte das Blut unter meinen Händen spüren. Über seine gesamte linke Flanke klaffte eine tiefe Wunde.

„Ruhig! Halt still." Es war gar nicht so einfach ihn davon abzuhalten wieder aufzustehen während ich versuchte seine Wunde zu heilen. Er funkelte die beiden Dämonen aus tiefroten Augen an und machte es mir unglaublich schwer ihn festzuhalten.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Da hast du dir ja wirklich ein paar interessante Haustiere zugelegt." Asmodeus strich mit einer Hand über sein Kinn und beobachtete interessiert, wie ich versuchte Cee weiterhin am Boden zu halten. Endlich hatte er es begriffen und blieb liegen.

„Glaub mir, manchmal wünschte ich wenigstens einer der Beiden würde auf mich hören." Gelassen ließ Astaroth eine Peitsche in seiner Hand entstehen.

„Aber leider ist das hier, die einzige Sprache, die sie verstehen." Noch ehe sein Schlag Cee treffen konnte warf ich mich dazwischen. Die Peitsche wickelte sich eng um meinen rechten Arm.

„Was soll das?" Ich schlang meine Hand um den Lederriemen und setzte ihn in Brand.

„Siehst du, was ich meine?" Leicht verärgert ließ Astaroth die Peitsche zu Boden fallen wo sie langsam zu Asche zerfiel.

„Oh ja, ich glaube du hast an dieser kleinen Wildkatze deine helle Freude." Es sah nicht danach aus als würde sich Asmodeus so schnell von mir beeindrucken lassen.

„Es wäre wirklich zu schade, wenn ihr etwas geschehen würde." Plötzlich stand er hinter mir und legte seine Hand auf meinen Hals. Mit einem Ruck riß er den Rollkragen von meinem Kleid und verschaffte sich tiefe Einblicke.

„Wirklich, du hast einen verdammt guten Geschmack." Was zu viel war, war zuviel. Ich rammte meinen Ellebogen mit voller Kraft nach hinten. Leider war Asmodeus schneller. Ich hing in einem stahlharten Griff fest.

„Warum trägt sie eigentlich ein Kreuz?" Zärtlich fuhr er über meine Haut, bis er es in den Händen hielt.

„Ach, hatte ich vergessen das zu erwähnen? Sie ist ein Halbblut."

„Ein Halbblut hmm…" Genüßlich sog Asmodeus den Duft meiner Haare ein.

„Für so ein kleines Kätzchen hat sie ganz schön scharfe Krallen. Aber ich glaube ich habe genau den passenden Käfig."

„Stell sicher, daß sie sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen kann, dann überlasse ich sie dir für die nächste Nacht." Belustigt funkelte Astaroth mich an. Ich biß mir auf die Zunge um ihm nicht noch die Genugtuung zu geben sich über sämtliche meiner Verwünschungen lustig zu machen. Er hatte mich eiskalt reingelegt. Das hier ist der Haken nach dem ich schon die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Er hat mir nur verraten wer mein Vater ist damit ich ihm nicht länger mißtraue und ich Volltrottel voll drauf reingefallen. Er hat nie vorgehabt mir zu helfen.

„Warum so großzügig?"

„Nun, vielleicht weil sie diese Lektion besser verstehen wird als die Peitsche?" Asmodeus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und sein Griff lockerte ein klein wenig. Ich nutzte die Chance, die sich mir bot und befreite mich von ihm. Es gelang mir genügend Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen bis die beiden Dämonen sich einig wurden, daß ich ganz dringend eine Lektion in gutem Benehmen brauchte.

„Bleibt wo ihr seid!"

„Niedlich. Wirklich niedlich." Selbstzufrieden sah Astaroth Asmodeus an.

„Ich denke ich überlasse sie dir für eine Woche. Sie verdient eine Lektion." Knurrend wich einen Schritt zurück als sich Asmodeus lässig in Bewegung setzte. Dafür, daß er es vorhin so eilig hatte ließ er sich jetzt verdammt viel Zeit.

„Keine Sorge mein Kätzchen, ich habe nicht vor dich zu verletzen." Wer's glaubt. Bevor er noch näher an mich herankommen konnte hielt ich ihm mein Schwert entgegen.

„Bleib stehen!"

„Interessant." Lächelnd sah Asmodeus erst mein Schwert und dann Astaroth an.

„Ein Halbblut mit dieser Abstammung. Deshalb bist du also so großzügig." Nickend gab Astaroth ihm zu verstehen, daß er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte.

„In diesem Fall…" Es ging so schnell, das ich nicht die geringste Chance zum Reagieren hatte. Ein dunkler Schatten hüllte mich komplett ein und als er endlich verschwand fand ich mich gute zwei Meter über dem Boden wieder. Das Schlimmste daran war allerdings, das ich in einer Art übergroßer Schneekugel steckte, die sich auch mit noch so viel Mühe nicht zertrümmern ließ. Außerdem trug ich bahnenweise rote Stoffbahnen, die nur minimal das verhüllten, was sie eigentlich sollten.

„Das sollte ausreichen." Zwinkernd sah Asmodeus zu mir hoch.

„Du brauchst es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Dieser Bann läßt sich nicht von Innen zerstören."

„Ich wußte, du würdest eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden." Zufrieden stellte sich Astaroth neben ihn und sah mich triumphierend an. Sein Blick sprach Bände. Endlich gefangen!

„Laßt mich hier raus!" Wütend hämmerte ich gegen den harten Kristall.

„Aber sicher. Sobald wir zurück sind." Mit einem Fingerschnippen sorgte Astaroth dafür, daß sich mein Gefängnis in Bewegung setzte während Asmodeus dasselbe mit Cee tat, der nach wie vor am Boden lag. Er versuchte zwar sich gegen den Erzdämon zu behaupten, aber er wußte auch, daß es so gut wie keinen Zweck hatte. Die Beiden brachten uns zurück in den Raum, der ausschließlich aus Eis bestand.

„Ich denke hier sind sie am Besten aufgehoben." Zufrieden betrachtete Astaroth sein Werk.

„Ja, aber wir sollten und langsam beeilen sonst reißt Belial uns den Kopf ab." Oh bitte! Da wäre ich zu gerne dabei.

„Bis nachher kleine Wildkatze!" Ich zischte Asmodeus einen Fluch zu, der selbst einen Erzdämon sprachlos machte. Wenn auch nicht für lange. Grinsend schloß er die großen Flügeltüren hinter sich und Astaroth. Frustriert weil ich so dämlich gewesen war einem Dämon zu vertrauen versuchte ich noch eine ganze Weile mein Gefängnis zu zertrümmern.

Aber Asmodeus behielt recht. Von Innen ließ sich dieses Ding durch rein gar nichts erschüttern. Das einzig Positive war, das hier irgendwo eine Heizung eingebaut sein mußte. Trotz des Eises um mich herum und der doch recht knappen Bekleidung war mir nicht mehr länger kalt. Was man von Cee leider nicht behaupten konnte. Er lag beinahe vollkommen unbeweglich auf dem Boden und in seinem Fell begann sich weißer Raufreif abzusetzen. Wenn er sich nicht bald bewegte würde er noch erfrieren.

„Cee! Hey, Cee! Komm schon steh auf Kleiner!" Seine Ohren bewegten sich als er meine Stimme hörte.

„Ich weiß du hast Schmerzen, aber du mußt aufstehen." Winselnd hob er seinen Kopf an und sah mich durchdringend an.

„Du schaffst es! Ich weiß, das du es schaffst!" Mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren spannte er seine Muskeln an und schaffte es nach wenigen Anläufen wieder aufrecht zu stehen. Erleichtert ließ ich mich ein kleines Stück zurück sinken.

„Siehst du? Ich wußte du kannst es." Er schüttelte sich kurz bevor er auf mein Gefängnis zuschoß. Unentschlossen umkreiste er die Kugel und stupste sie hier und da an. Und dann warf er sich plötzlich ohne jede Vorwarnung dagegen. Die Kugel prallte mit voller Wucht an die Wand und hatte nicht den geringsten Kratzer. Ich war vollkommen durchgeschüttelt und heilfroh, das Cee die Kugel kurz bevor sie auf den Boden treffen konnte mit seinem Rücken auffing. Ansonsten wäre ich erneut äußerst unsanft gelandet. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an und versuchte einen anderen Weg zu finden meinem Gefängnis zu entkommen.

„Deine Wunde ist ja wieder aufgebrochen." Verblüfft starrte ich das Blut auf der Kugel und Cee an. Sanft schob er seine Schnauze unter die Kugel und schubst sie ein kleines Stückchen in die Höhe. Das war seine Art mir zu sagen, daß ich mir keine Sorgen machen sollte.

„So nicht mein Freund." Strafend sah ich ihn an. Vorsichtig kam er auf die Kugel zu und drückte seine verletzte Flanke gegen ihre Außenseite. Astaroth hatte ihn wirklich gut getroffen. Nur ein paar Zentimeter tiefer und die Wunde wäre tödlich gewesen. Ich hoffte nur, daß meine Kräfte auch durch den Kristall wirkten. Zu meiner Überraschung taten sie es. Die Wunde begann problemlos unter meinen Händen zu verheilen obwohl sich eine dicke Schicht magischen Kristalls zwischen ihr und mir befand. Als sie sich ganz geschlossen hatte schwief mein Blick zu Iadaras lebloser Gestalt im Eis über mir.

„Es tut mir leid. Astaroth mag mir vielleicht die Wahrheit erzählt haben…" Fest sah ich das Gesicht, das ich schon seit Jahren kannte an. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Shion ist wirklich beängstigend.

„…aber ich glaube ihm nicht, daß du mein Vater bist." Nachdem was vorhin geschehen war konnte ich Astaroth rein gar nichts mehr glauben. Wenn ich wissen will wer mein Vater ist, dann muß entweder Uriel nach ihm fragen oder mich selbst erinnern. Leider ist keines von Beiden in der nächsten Zeit möglich.

„Ich hoffe du verstehst das." Die Gestalt vor mir blieb stumm. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Rest des Raumes. Plötzlich erzitterte er in seinen Grundfesten und um uns herum brach das Chaos aus. Cee schoß auf mich und versuchte mich und die Kugel in der ich steckte so gut es ging vor den wilden magischen Strömungen und den Gesteinsbrocken, die durch den Raum peitschten zu schützen. Ich rollte mich eng in mich zusammen und erzeugten einen Bannkreis, der uns beide schützen sollte. Kurz darauf fanden wir uns auch schon im puren Chaos. Die gesamte Hölle schien in sich zusammenzubrechen und ich hatte alle Mühe den Schutzkreis aufrecht zu erhalten.

Cees Krallen kratzten über mein Gefängnis als er sich immer fester daran klammerte um nicht von mir getrennt zu werden. Mir blieb keine Zeit mich um ihn zu kümmern ich mußte den Bann aufrecht erhalten, der immer wieder erschüttert wurde.

Irgendwann verlor in dem ganzen Chaos das Bewußtsein. Als ich wieder zu mir kam fand ich mich in einer Sandwüste wieder. Um mich herum lagen Hunderte von Scherben in denen sich das Licht der Sonne spiegelte. Mein Kopf stand nach wie vor kurz davor zu explodieren.

Mühsam kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine und wünschte Astaroth, die Engel und alles, was mir sonst noch einfiel zum Teufel. Was in aller Welt haben sie getan?

Alles war im totalen Chaos versunken und das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Sie haben die Säulen, die die Schalen des Himmels und der Hölle stützten eingerissen. Damit hatten sie ihre letzte Möglichkeit sich selbst zu retten ausgespielt. Zerstöre deinen Feind und rette dich selbst. Ganz und gar das Verhalten eines Dämons. Wie konnte ich nur so dermaßen naiv sein? Wie konnte ich Astaroth auch nur eine einzige Sekunde lang glauben?

Mit jedem Schritt, den ich machte bohrten sich die Splitter meines Kristallgefängnisses in meine Füße. Der Schmerz befreite meinen Kopf nach und nach. Irgendwo in dem Wirrwarr, das dort herrschte schienen sich die wichtigsten Dinge plötzlich von ganz allein zu finden.

Astaroth mochte mich zwar verraten haben, aber er hatte mir auch gesagt wer mein Vater ist oder vielmehr war. Doch war das die Wahrheit? Ist dieser Dämon im Eis wirklich mein Vater?

Suchend drehte ich mich um obwohl ich genau wußte, das die Antwort, die ich suchte niemals so einfach zu finden sein würde. Die Welt um mich herum bestand nur noch aus Sand und zerstörten Gebäuden, die wie Grabsteine aus dem weichen Boden ragten. War das hier noch die Hölle oder bereits der Himmel?

Die Astraleben hatten sich komplett verschoben. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo ich mich befand. Und ich war allein…

„Cee?" Vorsichtig setzte ich meinen Weg über den mit Scherben bedeckten Boden fort. Er ist so dicht bei mir gewesen. Er muß einfach irgendwo sein.

„CEE?" Die Wunden an meinen Füßen hinterließen eine blutige Spur im Sand. Wo ist er?

Hinter einer Düne fand ich schließlich seine bewegungslose, dunkle Gestalt. Es war beinahe so wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung. Sein Körper war übersäht mit Wunden und er schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Seine Lungen rasselten.

„Cee!" Ohne Rücksicht auf meine eigenen Verletzungen rutschte ich zu ihm herunter. Vorsichtig strich ich über seinen Kopf.

„Hallo mein Großer." Winselnd leckte er über meine Hand.

„Warte einen Moment." Ich rutschte neben ihn und tastete über sein Fell. Die Wunden waren allesamt nicht lebensbedrohlich. Wenigstens nicht für einen Dämon seines Kalibers. Dennoch mußten sie unendlich schmerzhaft sein.

„Nur keine Sorge, das haben wir gleich." Er funkelte mich aus seinen rubinroten Augen belustigt an und schubst mich dann schwungvoll zur Seite. Mit einem schmerzvollen Knurren kämpfte er sich auf die Beine und schüttelte sein langes schwarzes Fell.

„Warte! Cee, was hast du vor?" Das Rot seiner Augen blendete mich fast als er entschlossen auf mich zu kam. So hatte ich ihn bisher noch nie erlebt. Irgend etwas hatte ihn verändert…

„Nicht! … Nein, nicht!... Das kitzelt!..." Verzweifelt versuchte ich ihn davon abzuhalten mit seiner Zunge noch weiter über meine Fußsohlen zu lecken.

„Schon gut! Schon gut! Ich habe verstanden!" Lachend drängte ich seine Schnauze zur Seite.

„Erst die eigenen Wunden versorgen, dann die der Anderen." Schwanzweldend legte er sich vor mich und wartete ab. Kopfschüttelnd heilte ich meine Wunde und stürzte mich dann auf ihn.

„Und jetzt bist du dran!" Er versuchte sich spielerisch zu wehren, gab aber schnell auf. Wir wußten beide, das es besser wäre von jetzt an gut auf uns aufzupassen. Die Zerstörung der Säulen hatte alles verändert. Es würde nicht mehr länger leicht sein sich unauffällig in die Himmel zu schleichen. Die unteren Schalen würden von Dämonen nahezu überschwemmt und jeder nur verfügbare Engel würde unterwegs sein um diese zu eliminieren. Das würde ein verdammt hartes Stücke Arbeit werden.

In den Hades konnte ich auch nicht gehen. Dort würde es drunter und drüber gehen. Bis ich Uriel gefunden hätte wäre viel zu viel kostbare Zeit verloren gegangen. Auch Setsuna und die Anderen würden nur noch schwer zu finden sein. Die Frage war, was nun?

„Was meinst du?" Er stupste mich leicht an und stand auf. Sein schwarzes Fell glänzte im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und sein Blick war auf den Horizont gerichtete, der sich allmählich violett verfärbte.

„Also wie immer?" Seufzend erhob ich mich ebenfalls und strich über sein Fell. Der warme Körper darunter pulsierte voll Leben.

„Einen Schritt nach dem anderen…" Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und ich krallte meine Hand in sein Fell.

„…egal, wohin uns der Weg auch führt…" Meine Füße hoben sich fast von allein und hielten mit ihm Schritt. Die Sonne war beinahe endgültig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und tauchte die Welt um uns herum in ein Meer aus dunklem Gold und Violett.

„…oder die Dunkelheit uns verschlingt…"

05-07-17

_Next: Part 32 – Interview?_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Und jetzt, Hand aufs Herz. Wer von euch hätte damit gerechnet, daß ausgerechnet Shion der Vater von Shao ist? Noch dazu ist Shion der erste Sohn Luzifers! Für ein Bandmitglied von White demon feather ist das ein ganz schöner Werdegang, oder nicht?

Und um ehrlich zu sein sollte Astaroth in diesem Kapitel eigentlich eine etwas andere Rolle spielen. Vor allem sollte er Shao eigentlich vor Asmodeus beschützen und sich nicht mit diesem verbünden….

ARGH! Das war alles ganz anders geplant, aber ich mußte ja unbedingt Blut und Seele (Weiß Kreuz FF) zu Ende lesen! Das war ja ein solcher Fehler!

Nach dem Ende dieser Story, das meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich vorhanden ist, lief hier so einiges aus dem Ruder. Ehrlich, da kämpft man sich durch dutzende von Kapiteln, endlich wird es richtig, richtig spannend und dann DAS!

ARGH!

Das war kein Ende, das war eine Zumutung!

Ja, ja wie man merkt hat mich Blut und Seele ein „klein" wenig aufgeregt und leider hat sich das so ausgewirkt, das ich jetzt ein riesen Problem mit Astaroth habe. Warum muß der Typ denn auch nur so eigensinnig sein! Jetzt muß ich mir für ihn schon wieder was Neues ausdenken. Verdammt! Der macht es einem wirklich nicht leicht. Immer hüpft er aus der Reihe.

Aber nur keine Sorge, das schaffe ich auch noch. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn mir so ein kleiner Erzdämon einfach so auf der Nase herumtanzt.

Ach ja, und Love of… wird auf jeden Fall ein richtiges Ende haben. Ein Ende, das diese Bezeichnung auch verdient. fest entschlossen

Hey, ist es euch eigentlich schon aufgefallen, daß ich diesen Monat unheimlich fleißig war, was das Schreiben angeht? Eigentlich sollte dank des langen Urlaubs ja bereits Streß ausgebrochen sein, aber irgendwie hält sich das alles noch in Grenzen. (Zum Glück .)

Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse am 15.09.2005 erscheint die zweite Ausgabe von Kurenai no Tenshi , dem Fanzine an dem ich mitarbeite. Dieses Mal ist das Hauptthema Anatolia Story uns Yami no purple eye.

Mehr Infos so wie die Cover etc. findet ihr unter folgenden Links:

http/de.pg.photos. Cover etc.

http/yaoi.bidan.de/cgi-bin/forum/YaBB.cgi?boardpages;actiondisplay;num1112178491

Infos zum Inhalt und vieles mehr!

Jetzt aber genug von der Werbung. Ich hoffe euch allen hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Das nächste folgt dann nach meinem Urlaub.

Erläuterungen: 

Ananta - Im Indien des Altertums galt die Sage, daß die Welt von einem elfköpfigen Schlangenwesen mit Namen Ananta, die Endlose gestützt werde. Ananta diente Wischnu, dem Herrn des Universums. Ihren langgestreckten Rücken bot sie dem Gott als Ruhebett dar, wenn dieser zu schlafen wünschte.

Im Endeffekt hat Astaroth Shao also sogar unheimlich viel Ehre erwiesen als er sie auf Anantas Rücken schlafen ließ .


	33. Part 32 Chapter 04 End

01-03-13

Love of an angel 

Part 32

Interview? 

So nervös wie an diesem Tag bin ich in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht gewesen. Endlich hatte ich die Chance erhalten allen zu beweisen wie gut ich in meinem Job tatsächlich war. Bisher hatte ich mich immer wieder mit diversen Gelegenheitsjobs und den miesesten alle Aufträge herumschlagen müssen. Aber wenn dieser Tag gut lief, dann wäre es damit spätestens morgen ein für alle Mal vorbei.

Ich schwelgte in ungetrübter Vorfreude, denn das hier sollte das Interview meines Lebens werden! Noch keiner hatte es bisher geschafft so weit zu kommen! Jeder Reporter in ganz Tokyo - ach was, der ganzen Welt - würde sonst etwas darum geben, um in diesem Augenblick hier an meiner Stelle zu stehen. Und zwar genau hier!

Vor dem Gebäude einer der erfolgreichsten Plattenfirmen und Musikproduzenten der letzten Jahrzehnte. Einzig und allein um eine Band zu interviewen, die in letzter Zeit immer wieder für Furore gesorgt hat.

Es waren Newcomer, absolut neu im Geschäft und dennoch stürmten ihre Singels und Alben fast augenblicklich nach Erscheinung die weltweiten Charts. Es war schon beinahe unheimlich mit welcher Geschwindigkeit sich diese Band an die Spitze kapituliert hatte. Fast so, als hätte man nur darauf gewartet, das sie auf der Bildfläche der internationalen Musikszene erschien.

Doch trotz ihres immensen Erfolges weigerte sich die Band hartnäckig längere Interviews zu geben oder Fragen im Bezug auf ihre Gründung zu beantworten. Was für viele Newcomer ein sicheres Todesurteil gewesen wäre erzeugte hier das krasse Gegenteil. Ihr beharrliches Schweigen machte sie nur noch interessanter für das Publikum. Eine Band mit einem derartigen Erfolg, über die außer der Art ihrer Musik und ihrer Live-Auftritte kaum etwas bekannt war regte die Fantasie der Fans unglaublich an. Schon nach kürzester Zeit hatte jedes einzelne Bandmitglied einen Fanclub, der seinen Namen trug. Es war wirklich beängstigend wie schnell die einzelnen Bandmitglieder zu Idolen geworden waren.

Und endlich, endlich hatte sich diese Band auf ein ausführliches Interview eingelassen, das ich - ein Reporter, der jeden Tag darum kämpfte nicht in die endgültige Armut abzurutschen - führen sollte. Das würde mich die Erfolgsleiter ohne Probleme nach oben erklimmen lassen! Ja! Das war es, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte! Mit einem Schlag ganz oben zu sein! Dieses Interview war die Chance, auf die ich in den letzten fünf Jahren so verzweifelt gewartet hatte.

Doch anstatt die Gelegenheit mich zu beweisen endlich beim Schopf zu packen, stand ich nun schon seit über zehn Minuten mit zitternden Knien vor einem gigantischen Hochhaus und machte mir vor lauter Nervosität fast in die Hose. Was absolut nichts machte, da ich ohnehin eine halbe Stunde zu früh dran war. Ich wollte auf jeden Fall pünktlich sein. Allerdings beschlich mich langsam aber sicher das dumpfe Gefühl, das die drei Tassen Kaffee zum Mittag doch keine so sonderlich gute Idee gewesen waren. Das viele Koffein steigerte meine Nervosität nur noch weiter. Verdammt! Warum bin ich bloß so verdammt unsicher? Ich bin es doch gewöhnt Musiker zu interviewen und ich bin gut darin. Bisher hatte ich es noch mit allem aufnehmen können und habe nie auch nur einen einzigen Abgabetermin verpaßt.

Aber dieses Band war ein völlig anderes Kaliber. Nicht ohne Grund galt sie als besonders feindselig, wenn es um Reporter ging. Nun ja, sie werden mich schon nicht gleich fressen. Also, vor was habe ich eigentlich Angst?

Da mir weitere zehn Minuten Herumstehen auch nicht die nötigen Erkenntnisse einbrachten entschloß ich mich die Höhle des Löwen betreten. Augen zu und durch! Komm schon, du hast schon Schlimmers überstanden!

Kaum hatte ich die kunstvoll verzierte Glastür und das dazugehörige Mosaik aus farbigem Glas an den Wänden hinter mir gelassen verschlug es mir auch schon den Atem. Mitten in der riesigen Lobby thronte ein Springbrunnen, den man viel eher in Venedig oder Rom vermutet hätte, als in einem supermodernen Hochhaus, das in einer der größten Städte der Welt stand. Die gesamte Lobby war das perfekte Abbild eines mediterranen Traumes und der leicht rostfarbene Marmor, der beinahe jeden Zentimeter der meterhohen Wände bedeckte, fügte sich ohne Probleme darin ein.

Das Bild, das sich einem hier bot vermittelte den Eindruck als wäre eine mediterrane Terrasse direkt nach Tokyo verlegt worden. Wo man auch hin sah wurde man sofort an die südlichen Länder oder Tropen erinnert. Bei all den Pflanzen, die sich geschmackvoll um Säulen und in Kübeln rund um den Brunnen verteilten hätte es mich noch nicht einmal gewundert, wenn plötzlich ein Papagei oder ähnliches aufgetaucht wäre. Es sah alles viel zu sehr nach einer Oase als nach einem Hochhaus aus und es entsprach so gar nicht dem, was ich erwartet hatte. Es war unglaublich beeindruckend und ich warf das gesamte Bild, das ich bisher von dieser Firma hatte komplett über den Haufen.

Von außen wirkte das Gebäude beinahe steril und war über und über mit Glas verkleidet. Durch das man komischerweise nicht das Geringste aus dem inneren Bereich sehen konnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine ultrateuere Sonderanfertigung aus Spiegelglas von der ich lieber nicht wissen wollte, was sie gekostet hatte. Ich hatte fest damit gerechnet, daß sich dieser gerade, kühle Stil auch im Inneren fortsetzen würde. Immerhin handelte es sich hier um das Firmengebäude eines der erfolgreichsten Musikproduzenten weltweit.

Es war das neuste der insgesamt zwölf Gebäude der Tensei Corporation und der Hauptsitz ihrer unzähligen Plattenfirmen. Hier liefen sämtliche Drähte der TC-Musikindustrie zusammen. Momentan befanden sich weit über fünfzig Bands und ebenso viele Solokünstler bei TC-Music unter Vertrag und Hunderte standen nach wie vor in der Warteschleife, um endlich ihr Debüt geben zu können. Doch die Auswahl Kriterien waren hart und die Ansprüche äußerst hoch. Die meisten Künstler gaben bereits nach halber Strecke auf. Aber die, die durchhielten konnten mit einer Wahnsinnskarriere rechnen.

Doch noch kein anderer Künstler hatte geschafft, was die letzte TC-Music Entdeckung vollbracht hatte. Quasi über Nacht war eine vollkommen unbekannte Band scheinbar aus dem Nichts an die Spitze der weltweiten Charts gestürmt und ihr Erfolg ließ sich durch nichts und niemanden bremsen. Selbst, die chronische Abneigung was Interviews anging konnte ihren kometenhaften Aufstieg nicht bremsen. Was auch immer mit dieser Band zu tun hatte wurde zu Gold oder Platin. Ein gefundenes Fressen für sämtliche Medienkonzerne und Schundblätter und dennoch waren die Verträge von TC-Music in diesem Fall so locker wie niemals zuvor. Die Firma hatte kaum ein Mitspracherecht, was die Songs oder die Bühnenshows anging. Sie war lediglich der Geldgeber für einen phänemonalen Start gewesen, der sich jetzt an den Früchten seiner einmaligen Investition sattessen konnte.

Keiner wußte, wie genau es der Band gelungen war an einen solchen Vertrag zu kommen, aber für alle Beteiligten erwies er sich als absoluter Glücksgriff. Seit ihrem Debüt machten sie bereits mehr als die Hälfte des Umsatzes von TC-Music aus. Etwas, das es - wie den Vertrag - in der Geschichte der Firma bis dato noch nicht gegeben hatte und wohl auch nie mehr geben wird. Den Managern wurde plötzlich klar wie abhängig sie von ihren Newcomern geworden waren. Ganz abgesehen davon, das inzwischen jedes einzelne Bandmitglied über ein solches Barvermögen verfügte, das sie sich ohne Probleme einfach die Mehrheit der Firma hätten kaufen können.

„Bleib sofort stehen!" Die laute Stimme und hastige Schritte, die auf mich zukamen rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken und ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr jagte mir Schauer über den Rücken. Nur noch zehn Minuten! Und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo ich in diesem Riesenbau überhaupt hin mußte. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten zu diesem Termin zu spät zu kommen. Wohl oder übel mußte ich mich zusammenreißen. Egal, wie sehr mich dieses Gebäude auch beeindruckt. Ich habe keine Zeit dafür. Später kann ich mir ja noch einmal alles in Ruhe ansehen. Das heißt sofern dieses Treffen gut verläuft…

Zu meinem Glück wußte die Dame am Empfang ganz genau bescheid und ich machte mich mit Feuereifer daran eine der geschwungenen Marmortreppen zu erklimmen. Der Aufzug war selbstverständlich gerade kaputt und es waren ja nur fünf Stockwerke.

„Du kannst mich mal!" Wer auch immer in diesen Wortwechsel verwickelt war kam genau in meine Richtung und es sah nicht so aus als würde diese Person mich bemerken. Seufzend wich ich ein kleines Stück zur Seite um nicht direkt über den Haufen gerannt zu werden. Auch wenn ich noch niemanden sehen konnte, die Stimmen der Beiden waren bereits in der ganzen Lobby kristallklar zu verstehen.

„Warte gefälligst! Es war deine Idee!" Ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern, daß man sie rief stürmte eine zweifelsohne weibliche Gestalt auf mich zu. Noch während sie ihren Hintermann zum Teufel wünschte stülpte sie sich einen schwarzen Motorradhelm über, der sie und den schwarzen Lederoverall den sie trug zu einer perfekten Einheit verschmelzen ließ. Diese eher beiläufige Bewegung hatte allerdings nur verdeutlicht wie eng der Overall an ihrem Körper anlag. Diese Figur ist verboten!

Der Lederoverall schmiegte sich so eng an ihren Körper, daß man jede noch so kleine Kurve ihres Körpers erkennen konnte und die würden jeden Mann um den Verstand bringen. Ich konnte nicht anders als anzustarren. Wer auch immer das war, diese Frau strahlte ein dermaßenes Selbstbewußtsein aus, das es einen automatisch dazu bewegte ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Und wenn schon!" Mit einem Blick, der mit Leichtigkeit jedes Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten in eine Eissäule verwandelt hätte, funkelte sie ihren Verfolger durch den Helm an. Dieser entpuppte sich als Mann mittleren Alters, der in einem dunklen Armani steckte. Er schien von diesem Blick nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt zu sein.

„Du bleibst hier!" Oh ha, das duldet keinerlei Widerspruch.

„Ach ja?" Das Funkeln, das daraufhin in ihre Augen trat jagte Eis durch meine Adern. Sogar der Armani wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Und wie willst du mich aufhalten?" Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung klappte sie das Visier ihres Helmes runter und würdigte weder ihren Verfolger noch mich eines weiteren Blickes. Statttdessen stürmte sie auf Glastür zu, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, das jeder um sie herum ihr sofort Platz machte. Seltsamerweise taten das auch alle.

„Warte!" Ohne sich umzudrehen hob sie ihre rechte Hand und ließ ihren Verfolger wissen, was er sie mal konnte. Ich starrte ihr immer noch nach, als sich die Glastür des Eingangsbereiches schon längst wieder geschlossen hatte. Wer um alles in der Welt war das?

„Es ist doch jedes Mal dasselbe!" Verblüfft stellte ich fest, daß der Armani inzwischen fast neben mir stand und fluchend sein Handy gezückt hatte. Anscheinend lief bei TC-Music auch nicht immer alles wie geplant. Irgendwie erleichterte mich das.

„Ich bin's." Sein Gesprächspartner schien bereits zu wissen, um wen es sich, denn er brauchte seinen Namen nicht zu nennen.

„Ja, sie hat es schon wieder getan." Ah ha, scheinbar passierte das öfter. Vielleicht war sie irgendein so Popsternchen, das mal wieder seine Starallüren ausleben mußte. Ich beneidete den Armani nicht sonderlich um seinen Job. Es muß ganz schön schwer sein sich tagaus, tagein mit so etwas herumzuschlagen.

„Wie?" Der Armani wirkte sichtlich überrascht und er hörte seinem Gesprächspartner aufmerksam zu während er immer wieder nickte und hier und da ein zustimmendes ‚Hmm' brummte.

„Ja, kein Problem. Bis später." Gelassen klappte er sein Handy zusammen und starrte mich vollkommen verwundert an. Anscheinend war ich ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen. Kein Wunder.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie hierher führt?" Er machte nicht gerade den Eindruck als würde er sich über meine Anwesenheit freuen und obwohl ich mir festvorgenommen hatte nicht mehr länger nervös zu sein wurde mir unter seinem durchdringenden Blick reiflich mulmig. Egal wer er war, er gehörte zu TC-Music und wenn ich diesen Auftrag haben wollte, dann durfte ich mir absolut keinen Fehltritt leisten.

„Ich… ich…" Seine Laune schien sich nicht im Geringsten zu bessern. Kein Wunder, wenn mir gerade eines meiner Popsternchen vor der Nase weggelaufen wäre hätte ich wohl auch schlechte Laune. Noch dazu, wenn ein Wildfremder diese unschöne Szene beobachtet hat. Mühsam riß ich mich zusammen und brachte den Satz ohne stammeln zu Ende.

„Ähm… ich bin Reporter. Ich soll hier heute ein Interview führen." Mit leicht zitternden Händen überreichte ich ihm meine Visitenkarte, die er eingehend musterte. Seinen forschender Blick lag prüfend auf mir. Ich entsprach anscheinend so gar nicht dem Bild, das er von einem Reporter hatte. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Abgetragene Hemden und ausgewaschene Jeans mit einer nicht unbeachtlichen Anzahl Löcher tragen wohl kaum dazu bei mir einen Ausdruck von Seriosität zu verleihen. Aber für mehr reichte mein Gehalt eben nicht. Wenigstens nicht solange ich auch noch von irgend etwas leben oder meine Wohnung bezahlen wollte. Anzüge waren und sind einfach zu teuer.

„Und zu welchem unserer Künstler wollen sie?" Wenn ich etwas haßte, dann war es die Art und Weise wie solche eingebildeten Typen mit mir umsprangen. Sicher, mein Äußeres macht nicht gerade den besten Eindruck, aber er könnte sich zumindest um eine Spur von Höflichkeit bemühen. Sein gesamtes Verhalten zeigte viel zu deutlich, wie lästig ich ihm war und sein hochnäsiges Getue tat ein Übriges dazu. Ich kam mir vor wie ein unbedeutendes Sandkorn, das im direkten Vergleich mit einen hochpolierten Edelstein nur verlieren konnte.

„Eigentlich handelt es sich um eine Band." Der soll sich nur nicht einbilden, daß ich mich von ihm einschüchtern lasse. Immerhin war das hier ein offizieller Termin und wenn mich dieser Lackaffe noch länger aufhielt würde ich unter Garantie noch zu spät kommen.

„Eine Band? Aber für heute sind doch gar keine Interviews angesetzt. Außer…" Ein rascher Blick auf meine Visitenkarte schien seine Vermutung zu bestätigen. Jedenfalls war ihm deutlich anzumerken, das ihm etwas eingefallen war und das schien ihm nicht sonderlich zu gefallen.

„SIE sollen White demon feather interviewen!" Die gesamte arrogante Fassade zerbröckelte mit dieser Erkenntnis und brachte einen Gesichtausdruck absoluter Fassungslosigkeit zum Vorschein. Das war genug um ein zufriedenes Lächeln in mein Gesicht zu zaubern.

„Ganz recht. Haben sie etwas dagegen?" Ob es dir nun paßt oder nicht, dieser arme Reporter vor dir wird heute das Interview seines Lebens führen und daran wird auch ein Armani wie du nichts ändern.

„Nein, nein verstehen sie mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich bin lediglich überrascht, das sie so jung sind." Wie bitte? Jung! Was bildete sich dieser Kerl ein! Ich bin fünfundzwanzig!

„Merkwürdig, sie wurden ausdrücklich angefordert…" In Gedanken versunken betrachtete er noch einmal ausführlich meine Visitenkarte.

„Wußten sie es etwa?" Oh man, was für ein Lackaffe! Hoffentlich hält er mich nicht noch länger auf. Seufzend sah er mich schließlich wieder an und fast meinte ich in seinen Augen so etwas wie Mitleid erkennen zu können. Nur warum sollte ein Armani Mitleid mit mir haben?

„Nun denn, ihr Termin ist um halb zwei so weit ich weiß. Das wird etwas knapp werden, aber wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es gerade noch. Kommen sie?"

„Moment! Woher wissen sie das alles? Und wer sind sie überhaupt?" Ich hatte nicht vor diesem eingebildeten Fatzken auch nur einen einzigen Schritt hinterher zu rennen. Auf seine Hilfe war ich bestimmt nicht angewiesen.

„Oh, stimmt. Wie unhöflich, ich habe mich ihnen gar nicht vorgestellt." Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung.

„Mein Name ist Mike Aruyama und ich bin der Manager von White demon feather." Nur ein angeborener Reflex verhinderte, daß mein Kinn in diesem Moment zu Boden fiel. Ich starrte mein Gegenüber fassungslos an.

„SIE sind der berühmte Aruyama! DER Aruyama mit dem besten Riecher in der gesamten Szene?" Das war zu viel! Da stand einer der berühmtesten Manager der Musikgeschichte vor mir und ich halte ihn für einen eingebildeten Lackaffen! Das kann auch nur mir passieren! Der Mann ist eine Legende!

„Nicht doch, nicht doch. Ich hatte einfach nur Glück." Und das sagt ausgerechnet derjenige, der dafür gesorgt hat, daß White demon feather bei TC-Music unter Vertrag ging und der mit seinem kompletten Privatvermögen für den Erfolg oder Mißerfolg der Band voll haftbar gemacht worden ist? Bei einem Scheitern der Band wäre er vollkommen pleite gewesen, aber Ayurama wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er nicht bereit gewesen wäre dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Er war ein Vollblut Manager und bereits jetzt eine lebende Legende in der Musikbranche. Wenn er an den Erfolg eines Künstlers glaubte, dann konnte ihn nichts und niemand davon abhalten aus diesem einen Star zu machen. Er hatte bereits etliche Erfolge verbucht bevor er mit seinem letzten Projekt dafür sorgte, das sein Name endgültig unsterblich.

Er war es, der TC-Music und White demon feather zusammengebracht hatte und so oft es auch einen Managerwechsel geben sollte, die Band hatte es immer wieder geschafft jeden davon zu vergraulen. Deshalb war Aruyama schon bald von TC-Music zum festen Manager von White demon feather ernannt worden. Niemanden außer ihm gelang die Band im Zaum zu halten.

Sein Jahresgehalt sollte sich Gerüchten zufolge inzwischen in dreistelligen Millionendollarbeträgen bewegen und es steigert sich durch Prämien und etliches Anderes um mehr als doppelte pro Jahr. Es ist kaum zu glauben, daß er überhaupt noch arbeitet. An seiner Stelle hätte ich mich schon längst zur Ruhe gesetzt und würde meinen Ruhm genießen statt mich nach wie vor mit Bands und Starallüren herumzuschlagen.

„Sagen sie das nicht. Immerhin waren sie es, der White demon feather entdeckt hat." Der Reporter in mir begann allmählich durchzubrechen und ich kramte bereits nach meinem Notizblock und einem Stift.

„Oh das. Eigentlich war es genau anders herum. Die Band hat mich entdeckt. Nicht ich sie." Verblüfft hob ich meinen Blick und sah ihn an. Das gesamte überhebliche Getue von kurz zuvor war wie weggeblasen. Jetzt wirkte er beinahe verlegen.

„Was! Wollen sie damit etwa sagen die Band sei auf sie zugekommen? Sie wurden nicht bei einem Casting entdeckt?" Über White demon feather ist so verdammt wenig bekannt. Aber ich weiß ganz sicher, das es zu einen von Aruyamas Grundprinzipien zählt niemals eine Band oder einen Künstler zu fördern, den er nicht zumindest einmal bei einem offiziellen Casting gesehen hat. Warum soll es ausgerechnet in diesem Fall anders gewesen sein?

„So in etwa. Aber kommen sie bitte. Ich möchte nicht, daß sie sich meinetwegen verspäten. Die Band wird alle ihre Fragen beantworten." Sein Gesichtsausdruck strafte seine letzten Worte Lügen, aber das war mir egal. Dies hier war die Chance meines Lebens und er hatte recht. Es wäre wesentlich besser, wenn ich mich nicht verspätete. Schon gar nicht bei dieser Band.

Ohne sich großartig darum zu kümmern, ob ich mit ihm Schritt halten konnte, ging Aruyama vor. Dabei legte er ein Tempo an den Tag, das seinesgleichen suchte. Plötzlich war ich unendlich dankbar für mein regelmäßiges Training auf dem Laufband und die zahlreichen Botengänge. All das ermöglichte es mir ohne Probleme mit ihm Schritt zu halten und keine fünf Minuten später befand ich mich in einem riesigen Raum, der derart gemütlich eingerichtet worden war, das man ihn für ein Wohnzimmer halten könnte statt einen Pressesaal. Was denkt sich die Band dabei? Ist etwa bisher noch wirklich kein einziger Reporter jemals soweit vorgedrungen? Wird dieser Raum deshalb anderweitig genutzt, weil in ihm niemals eine Pressekonferenz stattfinden wird?

„Bitte warten sie hier. Ich werde der Band sagen, das sie da sind." Mit diesen Worten ließ er mich mutterseelenallein in diesem phänemolanen Raum. Hier fehlte es an rein gar nichts. Es war nach dem neusten Komfort eingerichtet und führte mir wieder einmal schmerzhaft vor Augen, wie wenig Geld ich doch mit meinem Job verdiente. Ich konnte mir gerade einmal eine zwei Zimmer Wohnung leisten, die etwa halb so groß war wie dieser Raum. Nachdem ich mich lange genug umgesehen hatte um ein für alle mal zu wissen, das ich mir einen solchen Luxus niemals leisten könnte, sank ich in einen der umherstehenden Sessel, der so gemütlich war, das es nicht allzulange dauerte bis ich vor mich hindöste.

In meiner zugigen Wohnung war ruhiger Schlaf fast vollkommen unmöglich. Wenn es gerade Mal nicht von allen Seiten wie Hechtsuppe zog, dann feierte unter Garantie einer meiner Nachbarn eine Party, die im besten Fall ‚nur' die halbe Nacht dauerte. Da ich gerade dabei war endgültig einzuschlafen merkte ich auch nicht, wie der Raum von mehreren Personen betreten wurde.

„Oh, das ist er also?" Die leise Stimme holte mich langsam aus meinem Dämmerzustand zurück.

„Er sieht ganz anders aus als die Anderen. Ziemlich jung… Was hat Mike sich dabei gedacht?" Das war eine andere Stimme und sie klang bei weitem nicht so freundlich wie die vorherige.

„Hmm… ich finde ihn irgendwie süß." Die klare weibliche Stimme direkt neben mir war endgültig zu viel. Ohne es zu wollen rutschte ich bei diesen Worten aus dem Sessel und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

„Süß? Also ich finde er sieht eher wie ein Trottel aus. Schläft obwohl er eigentlich arbeiten soll."

„Kaze! Sei nicht so gemein!"

„Ach jetzt komm schon Sue. Stell dich bloß nicht so an. Er wird ohnehin nicht länger als die Anderen durchhalten. Sobald Shao da ist zieht er den Schwanz ein und läßt sich hier nie wieder blicken." Was zuviel ist, ist zuviel. Inzwischen war ich vollkommen wach und bemühte mich darum endlich wieder in vorteilhaftere Sitzposition zu gelangen.

„Es wäre schön, wenn ihr beiden euch langsam wieder beruhigen würdet. Ich glaube nämlich das unser Gast schon seit geraumer Zeit wach ist und jedes Wort gehört hat." Die plötzliche Stille war ebenso unangenehm, wie das Gespräch davor. Nun gut, man hatte mir gesagt, daß dieser Job nicht einfach werden würde. Also, dann. Es ist wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich direkt klarstelle, daß ich nicht so leicht aufgeben werde. Diese Chance lasse ich mir von nichts und niemanden nehmen!

„Danke, aber ich glaube wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist-"

„Wozu sollen wir uns vorstellen?" Brüsk schnitt mir ein braunhaariger Typ mit einer Frisur, die aussah als hätte sie Bekanntschaft mit den den letzten drei Hurrikans gemacht, das Wort ab.

„Wenn ein Reporter nicht weiß wer wir sind, dann ist er hier fehl am Platz." Das war deutlich. Sie würden mir rein gar nichts schenken. Wenn ich ein Interview wollte, dann mußte ich darum kämpfen.

„Kaze!" Aufgebracht stürmte eine kleine Blondienne zwischen uns und versuchte den Typen krampfhaft dazu zu bewegen mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie hatte damit zwar keinen sonderlichen Erfolg, aber ich war ihr dankbar dafür, das sie es zumindest versuchte.

„Reg dich ab Sue. Er ist schließlich nur hier weil wir gezwungen wurden endlich ein vernünftiges Interview zu geben. Für den Erfolg haben wir jedoch keinerlei Garantie übernommen." Endlich hatte ich Gelegenheit meine Gesprächspartner eingehend zu mustern. Der unfreundliche Typ war Kaze Nakayama, der zweite Bandleader von White demon feather und ein begnadeter Gitarrist. Ein Halbjapaner mit durchtrainiertem Body, der mit seinen geheimnisvollen, blauen Augen und hellbraun getönten Haaren, die Herzen sämtlicher weiblichen Fans zum Schmelzen brachte. Leider zeigte sich gerade, daß er einen hundsmiserablen Charakter hatte. Auch wenn er auf der Bühne ein Genie war, als Mensch konnte man ihn anscheinend vergessen.

„Kaze du bist gemein! Du gibt's ihm noch nicht mal eine Chance." Meine Verteidigerin war ein weiteres Bandmitglied und neben Shao Deshon das einzig weibliche Mitglied der Band: Sue Arakima. Trotz ihrer zierlichen Gestalt und Größe war sie die Schlagzeugerin von White demon feather. Man traut ihr kaum zu, das sie ihre Drumsolos ohne Probleme einen kompletten Saal zum Toben bringen können.

Und nebenbei ist sie auch noch die jüngere Schwester des letzten Bandmitgliedes: Shion Arakima. Dem Hauptsongwriter, der zudem für die einzigartigen Klavier- und Keyboardklänge der Band verantwortlich ist. Beide Geschwister besaßen einzigartige grüne Augen und hatten ihre Haare ebenfalls gefärbt. Sue trug einen schulterlangen Blondschopf zur Schau während ihr Bruder deutlich längere Haare in einem angenehmen rotbraun besaß. Damit war mein Wissen allerdings beinahe auch schon so gut wie erschöpft.

„Warum sollte ich? Die Presse schreibt doch sowieso was sie will. Es ist nur recht und billig, wenn wir sie etwas leiden lassen." Es kostete mich meine gesamte gute Erziehung um diesem eingebildeten Schnösel nicht einfach eine zu verpassen. Sicher, er ist Mitglied einer äußerst erfolgreichen Band, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund sich so aufzuführen.

„Kaze! Reiß dich bitte zusammen!" Bisher hatte sich Shion aus der Unterhaltung herausgehalten, aber nun ergriff er die Partei seiner Schwester. Wahrscheinlich war er das ruhigste Bandmitglied. Es schien ihm jedenfalls nicht sonderlich zu gefallen seinen Kollegen zurecht weisen zu müßen.

„Mit Shao ist er schließlich schon gestraft genug. Du mußt ihm nicht auch noch das Leben schwer machen." Mit einem leichten Seufzer gab sich der Braunhaarige schließlich geschlagen und ließ sich sehr zu Sues Erleichterung auf ein Sofa sinken von dem aus er mich herausfordernd anfunkelte.

„Shion hat recht. Ich sollte dich wirklich nicht so ärgern. Wenn Shao wieder da ist wird es für dich schlimm genug." Das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet allerdings deutlich, wie sehr er sich genau darauf freute.

„Also stell uns lieber jetzt deine Fragen bevor sie dich auffrißt." Das ist jawohl!

„Hören sie bitte nicht auf ihn. Er ist nur etwas gereizt, weil seine Freundin ihn versetzt hat. Stimmt's Kaze?" Lächelnd wuschelte Shion seinem Bandkollegen durch die Haare, der unter diesen Worten sichtlich rot geworden war. Anscheinend war er doch nicht ganz so hart, wie er vorgab zu sein. Das erfüllte mich ein klein wenig mit Genugtuung.

„Laß das! Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn du mich wie ein kleines Kind behandelst!" Das hatte selbstverständlich das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was er eigentlich erreichen wollte zur Folge. Ich verspürte keinerlei Mitleid. Meiner Ansicht nach hatte er eine kleine Strafe durchaus verdient. Und da die beiden männlichen Mitglieder von White demon feather gerade damit beschäftigt waren sich gegenseitig zu ärgern wendete ich mich dem einzigen Gesprächspartner zu, der noch übrig blieb.

Sue entpuppte sich als äußerst angenehmer Interview Partner. Obwohl sie den meisten meiner Fragen eher auswich oder mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortete erfuhr ich von ihr so manches. Dennoch war ich kaum schlauer als vorher. Irgendwie war es fast vollkommen unmöglich von ihr mehr als nur eine wage Antwort zu bekommen. Es war äußerst unbefriedigend.

„Sagen sie Sue wo befindet sich eigentlich Shao? Ich habe sie bisher noch nirgends gesehen." Ich hoffte sie mit dieser Frage aus der Reserve zu locken, doch sie sah sich lediglich kurz um und gab dann ihrem Manager, der sich schon seit geraumer Zeit in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes aufhielt und immer wieder angeregt in sein Handy sprach, ein kurzes Zeichen.

„Nun Shao ist-"

„Sie ist noch unterwegs." Noch ehe ich weiter nachbohren konnte beugte sich auch schon Mike Aruyama über die Lehne ihres Sessels und gab seinem Schützling Rückendeckung.

„Sie hat beschlossen sich vorerst frei zu nehmen. Sie ist mit ihrem Motorrad unterwegs." In seiner Stimme schwang eine deutliche Warnung mit. Anscheinend wäre es besser für mich, wenn ich nicht allzu viele Fragen in diese Richtung stellte.

Allerdings erklärte das dann auch den Auffruhr in der Halle. Die Frau in dem schwarzen Overall muß Shao Deshon gewesen sein. Allein der Gedanke an diesen mörderischen Blick jagte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Shao Deshon, der Schrecken aller Reporter. Wahrscheinlich ist an diesem Gerücht wesentlich mehr dran als ich vermutet habe…

„Soll das heißen, sie hat es schon wieder getan?" Sue wirkte nicht im Geringsten überrascht eher enttäuscht. Seufzend antwortete ihr Aruyama.

„Ja, aber keine Sorge sie wird bald zurückkommen." Er zwinkerte ihr wissend zu und Sue schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder? Du weißt doch genau, das sie dir dafür nachher den Hals umdreht."

„Das ist eben das harte Los eines Managers. Ständig ist mein Leben in Gefahr." Die Beiden kriegten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein und ich fragte mich ernsthaft ob es sich dabei lediglich um einen Scherz handelte oder ob es die Wahrheit war. Nach allem was ich bisher über White demon feather wußte war Shao Deshon der schwierigste Charakter von ihnen. Egal, wie viele Pluspunkte man bei den anderen Bandmitgliedern auch sammeln konnte, sie hatte das letzte Wort. Ohne ihr Votum kam man nicht an die Band ran.

Selbst jetzt wo, ich allein mit den restlichen Bandmitgliedern und ihrem Manager war fielen die Informationen derart spärlich aus, das ich mich ernsthaft fragte, ob ich überhaupt in der Lage sein würde einen Artikel zu schreiben. Die Informationen, die ich bis jetzt erhalten hatte waren kaum mehr als das, was bisher auch jeder andere Reporter über White demon feather hatte herausfinden können. Damit läßt sich auf gar keinen Fall ein Artikel schreiben, der mein Leben für immer verändert. Es fehlt einfach das gewisse Etwas. Irgend etwas, das noch niemand kennt. Nur was? Mit welcher Frage könnte ich sie aus der Reserve zu locken?

„Hey Mike, wen hast du Shao eigentlich hinterher geschickt? Hat sich wieder ein Selbstmordkannidat gefunden?" Kaze schien es gar nicht abwarten zu können was sein Manager auf diese Frage antwortete. Selbst die Kopfnuß, die Shion ihm verpaßte konnte das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht nicht vertreiben. Anscheinend kommt das hier wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal vor. Und je länger ich ihnen zu höre, desto mehr frage ich mich was für eine Person Shao Deshon wohl ist.

Auf der Bühne und im Studio ist sie ein absoluter Profi. Es gitb so gut wie niemanden auf dieser Welt, der ihr das Wasser reichen könnte. Egal wie schwierig ein Song auch sein mochte. Sie gab erst dann auf, wenn er perfekt war. Ebenso die restlichen Bandmitglieder. Ein Album war erst dann perfekt, wenn wirklich jeder einzelne Song so klang, wie er sollte. Sie waren sogar schon öfter bewußtlos im Studio zusammengebrochen, weil sie einfach nicht aufhören wollten zu Proben. Eine sehr ungesunde Lebensweise, die sich dennoch lohnte. Ihren Erfolg konnte ihnen niemand streitig machen. Doch über sie selbst und ihr Privatleben war so gut wie nichts bekannt. Besonders bei Shao war es schwierig. Man wußte über sie lediglich zwei Dinge.

Erstens, sie und besaß wie alle Mitglieder von White demon feather bereits jetzt mehr Geld als sie jemals in ihrem Leben würde ausgeben können und zweitens galt sie der Schrecken jedes Reporters. Ich kenne mehr als nur eine Geschichte in der behauptet wird, das nicht wenige Reporter allein wegen Shao Deshon ihren Beruf für immer aufgeben haben. Was auch immer zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war blieb ein Geheimnis. Allerdings sollen sie am ganzen Körper zitternd zurück in die Redaktion gekommen sein, packten ohne ein weiteres Wort ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwanden spurlos. Bisher hat es kein Reporter geschafft ein Interview mit White demon feather zu überstehen ohne, daß irgendein bleibender Schaden zurück geblieben wäre. Sie waren der absolute Alptraum der Branche und gleichzeitig die größte Chance, die sich einem bieten konnte. Für manche mehr als nur ein Grund diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen. Doch im Gegensatz zu all den Anderen habe ich bei diesem Interview rein gar nichts zu verlieren.

Für mich kann es nur noch aufwärts gehen. Noch tiefer kann man gar nicht mehr fallen. Dienstbote in einer Redaktion ist so ziemlich der armseligste Job, den man haben kann, wenn man eigentlich Profijournalist ist beziehungsweise werden will.

„Kaze, Kaze es ist nicht irgendein Selbstmörder. Dieses Mal wird sie unter Garantie freiwillig zurück kommen." Über Aruyamas Gesicht leckte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Katze aufwies, die soeben einen Kanarienvogel verspeist hatte. Das leichte Spiegeln des Lichts in seiner Brille ließ ihn dabei irgendwie bedrohlich erscheinen.

„Soll das etwa heißen-?" Kaze und Shion starrten ihren Manager, der immer mehr vor sich hingrinste, ungläubig an. Es schien ihn diebisch zu freuen endlich ein Mittel gefunden zu haben, um seinen Wildfang zu zähmen.

„Mike, du hast doch nicht etwa IHN geschickt." Sue sah Aruyama an als hätte dieser soeben seinen Verstand verloren.

„Wen denn sonst? Er ist der Einzige auf den sie hört." Aruyama zuckte lächelnd mit seinen Schultern.

„Du spielst die Beiden gegeneinander aus? Mike, wie kannst du nur!" Wütend sah Sue ihren Manager an, der sich schon einmal vorsorglich aus der Reichweite ihrer Fäuste begab.

„Es ist nun einmal die einfachste Methode, um sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Alles andere hätte zulange gedauert." Man konnte ihm ansehen, das er mit der Lösung dieses Problems mehr als nur zufrieden war. Noch ehe sich diese Diskussion weiter vertiefen konnte war ein unglaublicher Lärm vor der Tür des Raumes zu hören.

„Ah, ich glaube da sind sie schon." Grinsend nahm Aruyama wieder sein Handy in die Hand und tätigte einen einzigen Anruf, der aus den Worten Sie sind da bestand. Keine zwei Sekunden später flog eine Seitentür, die sich bisher vollkommen perfekt in die Wand eingefügt hatte auf und eine über und über mit Stoffen, Maßbändern und Nadeln bedeckte Frau, die etwa so alt wirkte wie Aruyama, stürmte in den Raum. Ihre Frisur sah dabei kaum besser aus, als der Rest ihrer Erscheinung. Ein Mensch, den man soeben von einer wichtigen Arbeit fortgerissen hatte und der Störungen eigentlich gar nicht brauchen konnte. Sie sah sich kurz im Raum um und schüttelte dann den Kopf während sie irgend jemanden leise zum Teufel wünschte.

„Mike, wenn sie da ist schick sie sofort rüber. Ich muß die Kostüme heute noch anpassen!" Danach verschwand sie ebenso schwungvoll wie sie gekommen war. Diese Person hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber sie schien nicht wenig mit der Band zu tun zu haben. Also, ich bin Reporter oder nicht?

„Darf ich fragen, wer das war?" Mit einem verächtlichen Zischen gab Kaze mir zu verstehen, daß ich das nicht durfte.

„Sie kennen unsere Kostümbildnerin noch nicht." Wieder einmal war es Aruyama, der hilfreich in die Bresche sprang und meine Frage beantwortete.

„Das war Maria Aruyama. Sie ist für sämtliche Kostüme, Outfits, die Frisuren und das Make up von White demon feather zuständig." Sorgfältig notierte ich mir den Namen. Das war etwas Neues. Etwas, was bisher noch niemand wußte. White demon feather hat eine eigene Kostümbildnerin, Maria Aruyama… …Aruyama… Moment!

„Aruyama!" Erschrocken über meinen eigenen Ausruf starrte ich fassungslos den Nachnamen auf meinem Notizblock an.

„Ist sie etwa?" Vollkommen ungläubig sah ich in Aruyamas lächelndes Gesicht und versuchte die Information zu verarbeiten, die soeben in mein Gehirn sickerte.

„Ganz recht. Sie ist meine Frau. Wir haben vor einiger Zeit geheiratet." Geheiratet? Der große Mike Aruyama ist verheiratet! Das ist mit keinem einzigen Wort an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen. Was um alles in der Welt verheimlicht diese Band noch?

„Vor einiger Zeit? Mike, wenn Maria das hört läßt sie dich unter Garantie wieder drei Wochen lang den Abwasch machen." Shion amüsierte sich köstlich über das entsetzte Gesicht seines Managers. Der Tumult vor der Tür unterbrach dieses interessante Gespräch leider vorzeitig. Er wurde derartig laut, das ich mich ernsthaft zu fragen begann wieviel diese Tür wohl aushalten würde, ehe sie aus den Angeln flog. Doch ehe es dazu kam wurde sie schwungvoll aufgestoßen und knallte mit voller Wucht an die Wand. Eine über und über mit Schrammen bedeckte Person in einem schwarzen Lederoverall, der deutlich gelitten hatte stürmte in den Raum. Es war kaum zu übersehen um wen es sich dabei handelte. Diese langen, haselnußbraunen Haare waren schließlich ihr Markzeichen. Shao Deshon, wie sie leibt und lebt und außer sich vor Wut. Ohne auf mich oder einen der Anderen zu achten stürmte sie auf ihren Manager zu und drückte diesem ihren Motorradhelm mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Aruyama schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du mich loswerden willst engagier einen Profi!" Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nahm Aruyama ihr den Helm ab und setzte ein profimäßiges Geschäftslächeln auf.

„Maria wartet nebenan auf dich. Sie will die Kostüme heute noch anpassen." Mit einem nicht zu überhörenden Fluch auf den Lippen verschwand Shao durch die Tür des Nebenraums. Ich konnte immer noch nicht fassen was sich da eben abgespielt hatte.

„Sind sie sicher, daß sie in Ordnung ist? Sie sieht aus als hätte sie einen Unfall gehabt." In dem kurzen Moment wo sie ihrem Manager den Helm in den Bauch gedrückt hatte war mir genügend Zeit geblieben um mir ein kurzes Bild von Shao zu machen.

Ihr gesamter Overall war mit Rissen und Löchern übersäht gewesen, stellenweise sogar dermaßen stark, daß man die Haut darunter hatte sehen können. Einige der Schrammen waren so tief gewesen, das sie bluteten und auch ihr Gesicht hatte trotz des Helms deutliche Spuren eines Unfalls aufgewiesen. Garantiert ist sie unter ihrem Overall über und über mit blauen Flecken bedeckt. Was auch immer passiert sein mochte, es war unter Garantie ein Unfall. So schnell es ging machte ich mir Notizen über alles, was in den letzten paar Minuten in diesem Raum vor sich gegangen war. Wenn das keinen Artikel wert ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr.

„Oh, nur keine Sorge. Sie ist hart im Nehmen. Das Bißchen wird sie nicht umbringen." Der Optimismus und die Sorglosigkeit mit der Aruyama mir das sagte machte mir beinahe Angst. Einer seiner wichtigsten Stars taucht verletzt auf und ihn kümmert das nicht im Geringsten? In was bin ich hier nur reingeraten? Normalerweise geraten Manager bei so etwas doch völlig in Panik. Doch sowohl Aruyama als auch die restlichen Mitglieder von White demon feather wirkten nicht im Geringsten besorgt. Sie machten eher den Eindruck als würde so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal passieren.

„Störe ich? Es sieht aus als hättet ihr heute einen wichtigen Termin." Mit einem leichten Klopfen war einer der gutaussehendes Männer, die ich bis dato in meinem Leben gesehen hatte in den Raum getreten. Er hatte kinnlange, platinblonde Haare und das Gesicht eines Engels. Sein Körper war einfach perfekt und seine schwarze Kleidung schien nur dafür gemacht worden zu sein, um seine natürliche Schönheit zu unterstreichen. Um es kurz zu machen seine gesamte Erscheinung verschlug mir den Atem.

„Aber nicht doch Catan. Du weißt doch, das du bei uns jederzeit willkommen bist." Aruyama überschlug sich geradezu vor Liebenswürdigkeit und ich machte mir meine Notizen. Catan also. Merke: Wer ist er und in welcher Beziehung steht er zur Band?

„Das sagt er jetzt nur, weil du der Einzige bist, der unser kleines Biest bändigen kann."

„KAZE!" So schnell wie das dunkelrote Kissen in seinem Gesicht landete konnte der zweite Bandleader von White demon feather gar nicht reagieren. Alle Achtung! Aruyama war ein verdammt guter Werfer.

„Es wäre besser du entschuldigst dich bei Catan." Sue konnte es nicht lassen ihren Bandkollegen noch ein klein wenig weiter zu ärgern. Es sah ganz so aus, als würde ich an diesem Tag doch wesentlich mehr erfahren als ich mir erhofft hatte. Wer auch immer dieser Mann war, er schien eine recht enge Beziehung zu Shao zu haben und das machte ihn für mich nur noch interessanter. Ich verfluchte die Tatsache, daß ich zu diesem Interview keine Kamera mitgenommen hatte, aber das war eine der strengen Auflagen gewesen um überhaupt so weit zu kommen. Keine Kameras und nur eine einzige Person, die sich die Band selbst ausgesucht hatte. Warum das Los dabei ausgerechnet auf mich gefallen war, ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel, aber ich werde diese Chance nutzen. Komme, was da wolle!

„Mike könnte ich dich einen kurzen Moment sprechen?"

„Sag es mir einfach. Was ist es dieses Mal?" Es war dem Blonden sichtlich unangenehm, das er diese Frage vor allen Anderen beantworten sollte, aber schließlich gab er seufzend nach und mein Stift flog nur so über das Papier.

„Ihr braucht ein neues Motorrad und eine neue Limousine." Das hier war besser als alles, was ich bisher an Gerüchten über White demon feather gehört hatte. Mit dieser Story ist meine Karriere für die nächsten zwei bis drei Jahre gesichert. Im Kopf rechnete ich bereits die Prämien meines Verlegers durch, wenn ich ihm das Ergebnis dieses Nachmittags präsentierte.

„Schon wieder? Das ist das fünfte Mal in diesem Monat!"

„Tut mir leid, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg sie zu stoppen." Seufzend zückte Aruyama sein Handy und verschwand in einer Ecke des Raums, damit sein Gespräch niemanden störte.

„Catan wie genau hast du Shao eigentlich aufgehalten." Sues Stimme klang äußerst mißtrauisch und mit einem leisen Seufzer erzählte der blonde Schönling was passiert war. Er hatte sich mit ihr ein Verfolgsrennen durch halb Tokyo geliefert bis er sie endlich in eine Sackgasse gedrängt hatte. Doch anstatt, das sie aufgab hatte sie ihr Motorrad gewendet und war auf ihn zugestürmt. Also hieß es nur noch Augen zu und durch. Die Tatsache, das dieser Typ, der so aussah als könnte er keiner Fliege etwas zu leide tun beinahe einfach so einen berühmten Star wie Shao Deshon über den Haufen gefahren hätte erschreckte mich zutiefst.

„Wenn du es ihnen unbedingt erzählen mußt, dann erwähn gefälligst auch, das ich es locker geschafft hätte an dir vorbei zukommen, wenn du diese dämliche Karre nicht in der letzten Sekunde herumgerissen hättest." Die vor Wut bebende Stimme, die direkt hinter mir aufklang lähmte fast sämtliche meiner Bewegungen.

„Immerhin hatte ich dich gewarnt." Es sah nicht so aus als würde ihn Shaos Ausbruch überraschen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, das er in dieser Sache bestimmt nicht klein beigeben würde.

„Ja, ja schon gut. Du hast mich erfolgreich zurück gebracht. Auftrag beendet und ich lebe sogar noch."

„Shao! Was um Himmelswillen machst du hier! Zieh dir gefälligst etwas an!" Ohne es zu wollen wendete ich den Blick und konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr abwenden als sich diese beeindruckende Figur direkt vor mir erhob. Lediglich ein dünner Slip aus feinster Spitze sowie ein dazu passender BH verdeckten das Nötigste. Das Schlimme daran war nur, das sie halbdurchsichtig waren. Mühsam schluckte ich und versuchte krampfhaft an etwas anderes zu denken als an diesen traumhaften Körper.

„Maria, es gibt niemanden in diesem Raum, der das noch nicht gesehen hätte."

„Ähm Shao, ich widerspreche dir ja nur ungern, aber er ist neu." Mit einem leichten Grinsen deutete Shion auf mich und lenkte damit auch die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf meinen immer röter werdenden Kopf. Was hätte ich in diesem Moment nicht für ein Mauseloch gegeben.

„Shao Deshon! Du ziehst dir sofort etwas über!" Der Tonfall ihrer Kostümbildnerin duldete keinerlei Widerspruch und mit deutlichem Zähneknirschen nahm Shao den Bademantel in Empfang der ihr unter die Nase gehalten wurde.

„Warte, ich helfe dir." Fast lautlos war der blonde Schönling neben ihr und nahm ihr den Bademantel ab. Sorgsam hielt er diesen so, das sie ohne Probleme hineinschlüpfen konnte. Mit einem lockeren Knoten wurde dieses durchaus praktische Kleidungsstück schließlich verschloßen und sie lehnte sich genüßlich an den blonden Mann hinter sich. Sanft schloß dieser seine Arme um Shao und ich konnte spüren wie mir bei diesem Anblick das Blut in die Wangen schoß.

„Noch böse?"

„Ein bißchen." Noch schmollte sie, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, daß das nicht mehr allzulange der Fall sein würde.

„Und? Komme ich gegen dieses bißchen an?" Seine Wange befand sich jetzt fest genau an ihrer.

„Hmm… ein Abendessen wäre nicht schlecht und ein entspannendes Bad." Der träumerische Gesichtsausdruck, der sich daraufhin in ihr Gesicht stahl war fast mehr, als ich ertragen konnte. Wenn ich bis vor kurzem noch Zweifel daran gehabt hatte welche Rolle dieser Mann in ihrem Leben spielte, dann waren diese nun endgültig beseitigt. Es war ganz klar, daß die Beiden sich nicht erst seit gestern kannten und es war weit mehr als ein rein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, was sie verband.

„Gut, dann werde ich sehen, was sich da tun läßt." Er hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuß auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich höflich von allen anderen. Immer noch reiflich aus der Fassung starrte ich dir Tür an, durch die dieser geheimnisvolle junge Mann soeben verschwunden war.

Also hat nicht nur Aruyama eine geheime Beziehung auch Shao versteckt ihren Lebensgefährten vor der Öffentlichkeit. Das heißt zumindest bis jetzt noch. Sobald mein Artikel erscheint ist es damit vorbei. Das ist Sprengstoff, der weltweit für Rummel sorgen wird und ich habe fest vor derjenige zu sein, der diese Bombe zündet.

„Also, wer ist der Typ?" Gelassen ließ Shao sich auf ein zweier Sofa direkt gegenüber von mir nieder und musterte mich eingehend. Unter diesem Blick wurde mir abwechselnd heiß und kalt. Obwohl sie nur einen Bademantel trug schaffte es diese Frau mir einen Respekt einzuflößen, den ich noch nicht einmal meinem Chef gegenüber hervorbrachte. Es war fast so als würde sie direkt in mein Inneres sehen und dort nach Schwächen suchen.

„Er ist der Reporter, den ihr für heute angefordert habt." Aruyama war wieder ganz in seinem Element und überreichte ihr meine Visitenkarte, die ich ihm bereits auf der Treppe gegeben hatte.

„Reporter? Was für ein Reporter? Seit wann geben wir Interviews?" Neben mir bekam Kaze einen Lachanfall, den er erst beendete als er Shions strafenden Blick auffing. Es sah ganz so aus als könnte sich Shao tatsächlich nicht daran erinnern, das man für heute ein Interview angesetzt hatte und sie schien auch nicht im Geringsten motiviert zu sein an einem solchen teilzunehmen. Im Geiste strich ich meinen Erfolg bereits wieder. Wahrscheinlich war es das. Wenn sie nicht bereit ist mit mir zu reden muß ich mit dem Wenigen, was ich heute erfahren habe auskommen. Es ist zwar schade, aber allein die Tatsache, das Shao Deshon einen festen Freund hat ist ein Vermögen wert.

„Hirofumi Takano also. Was macht eigentlich dein Großvater?" Die plötzliche Nennung meines gesamten Namens war mir äußerst unangenehm. Wahrscheinlich antwortete ich deshalb so schnell. Ich wollte diesen altmodischen Namen auf keinen Fall ein zweites Mal hören.

„Im Moment ist er auf Hawaii. Es geht ihm für sein Alter hervorragend."

„Schön zu hören. Wenn er zurück kommt soll er sich kurz bei mir melden." Fassungslos starrte ich sie an. Was um alles in der Welt wollte eine Frau wie Shao Deshon von einem alten Knacker wie meinem Großvater? Lächelnd betrachtete sie meine Visitenkarte.

„Takano-chan also… ich frage mich was er in den letzten Jahren so gemacht hat." Takano-chan? Kennt sie meinen Großvater so gut, daß sie ihm diesen Kosenamen gegeben hat? Er ist doch weit über siebzig! Wie kommt jemand in ihrem Alter darauf einen alten Mann mit –chan anzusprechen?

„Nun gut, du bist sein Enkel. Dann habe ich keine andere Wahl." Was soll das denn bitte schön bedeuten? Gelassen schnippte sie die Visitenkarte auf den Tisch.

„Habt ihr ihm die Regeln erklärt?" Fragend sah Shao in die Runde und schien sich nicht im Geringsten darum zu kümmern, das sie mich mit ihren Aussagen immer mehr verwirrte. Aber ich hatte ja von Anfang an gewußt, daß es nicht leicht werden würde jemanden wie White demon feather zu interviewen. Was auch immer Shao mit meinem Großvater verband ich würde es spätestens nach dessen Rückkehr erfahren. Irgendwie ist im vor kurzem eingefallen, das er noch nie auf Hawaii war und das unbedingt nachholen müße solange er noch könnte. Das er allerdings direkt einen ganzen Monat auf dieser kleinen Insel bleiben wollte hat uns alle überrascht.

„Nein, dazu war noch keine Zeit. Bisher hat er nur Sue ein paar Fragen gestellt." Mit einer undurchdringlichen Miene ließ sich Aruyama in einen Sessel sinken und auch die restlichen Bandmitglieder verteilten sich nach und nach auf die verbleibenden Sitzgelegenheiten so das sie mir gegenüber saßen.

„Auch gut. Dann erkläre ich sie ihm." Plötzlich hatte ich den Eindruck genau in der Mitte einer raffinierten Falle zu sitzen. Ihre Augen blitzten mich eisig an.

„Wenn du ein Interview willst gibt es ein paar Spielregeln." Die gesamte Atmosphäre hatte sich plötzlich verändert und ich schaffte es gerade noch zu nicken als sie mir ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. Gelassen überkreuzte sie die Beine und ließ mich ein klein wenig zappeln bevor sie fort fuhr.

„Kein Wort von diesem Gespräch hier dringt nach außen, es sei denn wir genehmigen es." Ich wollte protestieren, immerhin ist das Einschränkung der Pressefreiheit, aber ein eisiger Blick aus ihren rehbraunen Augen reichte aus, um mich sofort wieder verstummen zu lassen.

„Unser Privatleben ist tabu. Sobald deine Fragen in diese Richtung gehen ist das Interview sofort beendet. Hobbys oder so etwas sind in Ordnung, aber ich denke du weißt welche Art von Fragen ich meine, oder?" Und wie ich das wußte. Keinerlei herumstochern in ihrer Intimsphäre.

„Der fertige Artikel wird samt Fotos und Layout zu allerst uns vorgelegt. Wir entscheiden was davon gedruckt wird und was nicht. Und kein Wort von dir über diese Abmachung! Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns und dir. Wir haben dich angefordert und du kannst selbst entscheiden ob du die Chance nutzt oder es sein läßt. Unsere Bedingungen stehen. Es ist an dir sie anzunehmen oder abzulehnen." Das war hart. Diese Bedingungen widersprechen allem, was man jemals unter Pressefreiheit verstanden hat und dennoch ist es nach wie vor eine einmalige Chance.

„Was passiert, wenn ich ablehne?" Meine Kollegen haben mich oft genug gewarnt, aber ich will wissen ob diese Band wirklich so schlimm ist wie alle behaupten.

„Da du Takano-chans Enkel bist nicht viel." Ich konnte ein leichtes Aufatmen nicht verhindern.

„Selbstverständlich wirst du deinen Job verlieren und Tokyo verlassen. Wahrscheinlich wäre ein einfaches Leben in einem entlegenen Dorf genau das richtige für dich. Ich bin mir sicher, das du sehr schnell lernst, wie man Reis anbaut."

„WAS!" Ich sprang auf. Sie wagt es mir zu drohen?

„Glaubst du wirklich ich würde jemanden, der die ganze Sache von vorhin mitbekommen hat einfach so mit diesen Informationen hier rausspazieren lassen? Nein, nein, das wäre viel zu gefährlich." Meinte sie das ernst? Fragend sah ich den Rest der Band an, aber keiner von ihnen machte den Eindruck als würde Shao scherzen.

„Und wenn ich schwöre kein einziges Wort zu verraten?" Diese Situation gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe nicht vor zur Marionette einer Band zu werden. Egal, von welcher.

„Vergiß es! Du kannst dich zwischen ja und nein entscheiden. Entweder du akzeptierst und bist ein gemachter Mann oder du lehnst ab und landest in der Provinz."

„Das ist Erpressung." Sie lächelte mich kalt an.

„Aber selbstverständlich. Hat man dich etwa nicht vor uns gewarnt?" Sie amüsierte sich köstlich darüber, daß sie mich in eine solch ausweglose Situation gebracht hatte. Langsam aber sicher dämmerte mir, warum so viele Reporter, die versucht hatten White demon feather zu interviewen ihren Job einfach so an den Nagel hängten.

„Soll das heißen so etwas geschieht nicht zum ersten Mal?"

„Doch, das hier ist das erste Mal, daß es den Enkel eines Freundes betrifft. Deshalb bin ich auch so nachsichtig."

„Nachsichtig! Was um alles in der Welt soll an hieran bitte schön nachsichtig sein?"

„Ganz einfach, ich hätte dich auch nach Sibirien versetzten lassen oder dich für den Rest deines Lebens ruinieren können. Du hast es einzig und allein deinem Großvater zu verdanken, daß du hier sitzt und die ich dir die Wahl lasse. Jeder andere Reporter wäre innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden aus Japan verschwunden und wäre niemals freiwillig zurückkehrt." Mir klappte das Kinn nach unten. Ist das hier wirklich ein Weltstar? Die Art und Weise wie sie mit mir umspringt läßt viel eher auf einen Yakuza oder Mafiosi schließen. Ich bin auch ehrlich gesagt nicht scharf darauf zu erfahren was sie genau mit ‚verschwunden' meint. Mir war verdammt mulmig, aber ich wußte wie ich mich entscheiden würde. Auch, wenn es mir nicht gerade leicht fällt, aber das hier ist die Chance meines Lebens. Auf so etwas habe ich immer gewartet.

„Akzeptiert! Aber dafür will ich alles wissen!" Sie sah mich verblüfft an bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„So, so du willst selbst Bedingungen stellen?" Wieder traf mich ihr eisiger Blick, aber dieses Mal hielt ich ihm stand.

„Gut!" ‚Zufrieden nickte sie mir zu.

„Shao was hast du vor?" Sie grinste ihren Manager wissend an.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa?" Es war deutlich zu hören, wie sich in Aruyamas Stimme so etwas ähnliches wie Panik einschlich und auch die restlichen Bandmitglieder wirkten plötzlich äußerst beunruhigt.

„Doch, genau das." Sämtliche Anwesende schnappten hörbar nach Luft.

„Ich will, daß er auf dem nächsten Konzert anwesend ist und sich ein Bild von uns macht. Gebt ihm einen All Areas Paß und dann treffen wir uns wieder." Moment mal! Was!

„Soll das heißen, es gibt heute kein Interview?" Ich schaffte es einfach nicht länger meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Meine Träume zerplatzten nach und nach wie Seifenblasen und das war hart. Ich bin mir sicher, daß es kein nächstes Treffen geben wird.

„So sieht es aus. Wie soll jemand, der noch nie eines unserer Livekonzerte gesehen hat einen vernünftigen Artikel über uns schreiben?" Damit hat sie durchaus recht, aber ich weigere mich das zuzugeben. Vielmehr interessiert mich woher sie so genau weiß, das ich noch nie einen Liveauftritt von White demon feather gesehen habe. Nicht, das ich es nicht gern getan hätte, aber die Tickets sind immer so unheimlich schnell ausverkauft und nebenbei kosten sie auch eine ganz schöne Stange Geld.

„Damit wäre alles geklärt. Mike, du gibt's ihm den Paß und dann entscheiden wir alles weitere." Damit war das Gespräch beendet und noch ehe ich eine weitere Frage stellen konnte war sie bereits im Nebenraum verschwunden. Ich starrte ihr nach als wäre sie ein Geist und keine reale Person. Das alles kam mir so unwirklich vor. Ist das wirklich passiert?

„Hier, das werden sie heute abend brauchen. Das Konzert beginnt um halb zehn." Mit einem leichten Schulterklopfen drückte mir Ayurama einen All-Areas Paß für das schon seit Monaten ausverkaufte Konzert von White demon feather im Tokyo Dome in die Hand bevor er mich lächelnd aus dem Raum schob.

„Der arme Kerl kann einem Leid tun." Die dunkle Stimme von Shion beunruhigte mich weitaus mehr als es sämtliche von Shaos Drohungen vermocht hätten. Wenn sich selbst die restlichen Bandmitglieder Sorgen um mich machten, dann mußte das alles mehr als nur ernst gemeint sein. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich den unstillbaren Drang einfach in meiner Redaktion anzurufen und haarklein alles zu berichten, was sich heute ergeben hatte, aber irgend etwas ließ mich zögern. Es war die dumpfe Ahnung, daß mir diese Aktion mehr schaden würde als nützen. Außerdem muß ich mich unbedingt noch bei meinem Großvater bedanken. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie, aber anscheinend habe ich es wirklich nur ihm zu verdanken, das ich überhaupt soweit gekommen bin. Obwohl er ruhig schon früher einmal hätte erwähnen können, das er Shao Deshon kennt. Aber der alte Fuchs hat sich noch nie gern in seine Karten sehen lassen. Wer weiß welche Asse er noch in seinem Ärmel versteckt. Sobald ich wieder zuhause bin ruf ich ihn an, aber jetzt wird erstmal gefeiert!

Einige Tage später saß ich erneut in dem ‚Pressesaal' von White demon feather und wußte nicht so recht, was ich mit mir anfangen sollte. Ich hatte bisher alle Bedingungen der Band erfüllt. Das Resultat wanderte gerade abwechselnd durch die Hände von Kaze, Aruyama und selbstversändlich Shao. Wie man mir höflich mitgeteilt hatte würden Sue und Shion heute nicht mehr an der Sitzung teilnehmen, da ihnen etwas wichtiges dazwischen gekommen sei.

Es war mir auch nicht klar, was es noch großartig zu besprechen gab. Immerhin hatte Maruyama mich eine knappe halbe Stunde nachdem ich das Gebäude verlassen hatte angerufen um mir mitzuteilen, das ich über das Konzert einen Probeartikel verfassen sollte. Außerdem sollte ich mir bitte unbedingt einen fähigen Fotografen suchen, damit sie das gesamte Layout beurteilen können. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich mit meinem Gesprächspartner wegen dieser Unverschämtheit angelegt. Aber in diesem Fall… Im Endeffekt war es mir sogar beinahe egal. Ich war nur froh, das man mich bisher noch nicht aufgefordert hatte Tokyo zu verlassen. Vor allen Dingen nicht nach einem solchen Konzert!

Das hatte all meine Erwartungen übertroffen. War ich vorher schon fest entschlossen gewesen diesen Job nicht einfach so aufzugeben, dann könnte mich nun nicht einmal mehr der Teufel höchstpersönlich von diesem Vorhaben abbringen. White demon feather genoß nicht umsonst weltweiten Ruhm.

Das Live-Konzert war vollkommen anders als all die Alben und Videos gewesen. Es war als würde man ein vollkommen eigenständiges Universum betreten, das nur noch von Musik beherrscht wurde. Anfangs hatte es mich erschreckt mit wie wenig Security ein Konzert dieser Größe veranstaltet wurde, aber schon bald war klar, das mehr gar nicht nötig war. Die Fans wußten genau wie weit sie gehen durften und keiner von ihnen kam auf die Idee eine der unsichtbaren Grenzen zu überschreiten.

Doch am erstaunlichsten war es, wie die Band den tobenden Saal innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu vollkommener Ruhe brachte. Ohne Mikro war Shao in die Mitte der Bühne getreten und hatte angefangen zu singen. Erst leise und nach und nach immer lauter, während die Instrumente sie langsam und dezent begleiteten. In diesem Moment hätte man in dem Saal eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alles starrte vollkommen gebahnt auf die Bühne und selbst in den letzten Reihen war Shaos Stimme problemlos zu hören.

Das war auch das endgültige Finale. Nach über sechs Zugaben war dieser Song, der letzte des Abends und ich hätte schwören können, das Shao eine ausgebildete Opernstimme besaß. Leider hatte ich keine Chance mehr gehabt sie danach zu fragen. Trotz meines All-Areas Paß ließ man mich nach dem Konzert nur noch sehr kurz hinter die Bühne. Es reichte gerade noch um der Band zu diesem Erfolg zu gratulieren und von Shao ein anerkennendes Nicken zu erhalten. Danach lotsten mich die Security Leute in Richtung Ausgang wo mich Maruyama kurz abfing um mir den Termin des nächsten Treffens mittzuteilen.

Und da sitze ich nun auf glühenden Kohlen und den Artikel über das Konzert bereits fix und fertig in meiner Aktentasche und trotzdem habe ich keinerlei Ahnung was nun wird.

Zum Glück war es mir damals gelungen eine unserer besten Fotografinnen davon zu überzeugen mich zu dem Konzert zu begleiten. OK, eigentlich wäre sie ohnehin dort gewesen, da sie ein riesen Fan der Band ist. Im Gegensatz zu mir ist sie seit der ersten Single Mitglied im OWDFC (Official White demon feather Fanclub) und hat ihr Ticket selbstverständlich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit in ihrer Schreibtischschublade aufbewahrt. Es hatte mich also nur geringe Mühe gekostet sie dazu zu überreden ihre Ausrüstung einzupacken und ein paar gute Fotos zu schießen. Erstaunlicherweise gab es beim Einlaß auch keinerlei Probleme als wir beide unsere Presseausweise vorzeigten. Normalerweise wurde jedem Mitglied der Presse am Eingang alles außer Stift und Zettel abgenommen. Später gab die Band dann Fotos, die man verwenden konnte frei. Etwas, das für sehr viel Wirbel gesorgt hatte, aber das auch niemand ändern konnte.

Wie dem auch sei, wir genoßen eine Sonderbehandlung und zogen somit selbstverständlich den Neid all unserer Kollegen auf uns. Aber wir waren viel zu aufgeregt, als das uns das großartig gekümmert hätte. Für uns beide war das eine einmalige Chance und Suzuki-san war ein absoluter Profi. Nachdem sie den Schock, das man ihr ebenfalls einen All-Areas Paß in die Hand drückte, überwunden hatte überließ sie nichts mehr dem Zufall. Für so manchen ihrer Schnappschüsse hätten einige Verlage mit Sicherheit ein kleines Vermögen bezahlt.

Es war unglaublich, welche Motive sie mit ihrer Linse einfing. Leider mußten wir sämtliche Filme nach dem Konzert abgeben, aber innerhalb weniger Tage erhielten wir per Post einen Stapel der Abzüge mit dem Vermerk, das die Negative bei der Band verblieben und wir den Artikel über das Konzert schon einmal fertig stellen sollten.

Selbstverständlich erwähnten wir kein Wort davon gegenüber von unserem Chef, der nach wie vor der festen Überzeugung war, das ein Interview mit White demon feather beruflicher Selbstmord war. Innerhalb der nächsten Tage schoben Suzuki-san und ich etliches an Überstunden, da niemand außer uns etwas von diesem Artikel wissen durfte. Das Ergebnis war mehr als nur zufriedenstellend.

Ein großzügiges Layout, Informationen, die außer uns niemand hatte und nicht zu vergessen die unglaublichen Fotos von Suzuki-san. Über zehn Seiten White demon feather! Die Leser würden uns die Ausgabe aus den Händen reißen.

„Einverstanden." Erschrocken zuckte ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sah direkt in Shaos belustigtes Gesicht.

„Mike, der Artikel ist in Ordnung. Ich denke er schafft den Job." Grinsend warf sie die Vorabversion unseres Artikels quer über den halben Tisch. Mir rutschte bei dieser respektlosen Behandlung unserer Arbeit das Herz in die Hose.

„Oder hast du Einwände Kaze?"

„Nein, er ist gut. Ich denke wir sollten es versuchen." Er klang nicht wirklich begeistert, aber ich war überrascht, das er meine Arbeit anerkannte.

„Gut, dann hole ich jetzt den Vertrag." Maruyama wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen als Shao ihn lachend aufhielt.

„Mike, du meinst nicht zufällig diesen hier. Oder?" Mit viel Schwung landete ein nicht zu verachtender Stapel Papier genau vor meiner Nase auf dem Tisch.

„Was ist das?"

„Och, nichts weiter." Grinsend funkelte Kaze mich an.

„Nur die genauen Bedingungen unserer Verinbarung. Alles von den besten Anwälten geprüft und besiegelt. Ein wasserdichter Vertrag." Mir wurde flau im Magen. Damit hatte ich nicht mehr gerechnet. Ein Vertrag? Sie wollten das alles schriftlich? Ich dachte ich habe den Job. Vorsichtig hob ich das erste Blatt an. Das Ding war unheimlich umfangreich. Es wird Stunden dauern es zu lesen.

„Unterschreiben sie einfach. Es nicht nötig, das sie jetzt den ganzen Vertrag lesen." Shaos Stimme klang zwar honigsüß, aber ihre Ungeduld konnte sie nur schwer verbergen.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich würde schon gerne wissen, was ich hier unterschreibe." Das war etwas, was mir mein Großvater immer und immer wieder eingebläut hatte. Unterschreib nie etwas, was du vorher nicht gründlich gelesen und überprüft hast. Egal, wer dich darum bittet oder wieviel Druck am auf dich ausübt. Seufzend ließ Shao sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Mike wärst du so freundlich?"

„Kein Problem." Maruyama hob den Vertrag vorsichtig vom Tisch auf und blätterte etwas darin herum.

„Das ist ein Standartvertrag für all unsere Angestellten. Er regelt ihr Gehalt, ihre Unterbringung, die Anzahl der ihnen zustehenden Mitarbeiter, Spesen etc. und selbstverständlich auch sämtliche Verpflichtungen, die sie gegenüber der Band haben. Bei Vertragsbruch haften sie mit ihrem gesamten Vermögen für den entstandenen Schaden und können beliebig von uns versetzt werden."

„WAS!"

„Überrascht? Wir lassen doch nicht einfach so einen Reporter in unsere Nähe ohne uns nicht vorher gegen alles abzusichern." Kaze sah mich triumphierend an.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Was meinen sie mit Gehalt und Unterkunft?" Maruyamas Augen begannen belustigt zu funkeln.

„Ganz einfach, sobald sie diesen Vertrag unterschrieben haben arbeiten sie exclusiv für mich und die Band. Wir zahlen ihr Gehalt und sie bekommen eine angemessene Unterkunft, sowie diverse Büro Räume für sie und ihr Team von uns gestellt." Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Das hörte sich alles viel zu gut an um wahr zu sein.

„Mein Team?" Unterkunft… Büroräume… Träume ich etwa gerade?

„Aber sicher. Oder wollen sie etwa die ganze Arbeit alleine machen? Sie können sich ein Team zusammenstellen und sobald wir ihre Wunschkanditen geprüft haben können sie frei arbeiten. Für sämtliche Unkosten wird die Band aufkommen."

„Aber das erweckt doch mit Sicherheit den Anschein, als würden sie die Presse kontrollieren." Über Maruyamas Gesicht huschte ein berechnendes Lächeln.

„Tun wir das nicht bereits?" Ich schluckte. Es stimmt. White demon feather und TC-Music zwingen der Presse viel mehr Regeln auf, als eigentlich in dieser Branche normal sind. Aber es wehrt sich niemand dagegen. Selbst mit den spärlichen Informationen, die sie freigegeben läßt sich ein Vermögen verdienen. In diesem Fall zählt der Umsatz des Magazins eben weit mehr als die viel gelobte Pressefreiheit.

„Was ist, wenn ihnen eines meiner Teammitglieder nicht gefällt?" Mir war unwohl bei dem Gedanken Suzuki-san sagen zu müßen, das sie nicht länger mit mir an dem Projekt White demon feather arbeiten konnte. Es würde verdammt schwer werden einen anderen Fotografen zu finden, der so gut ist wie sie.

„Dann suchen sie sich jemanden, der den Job ebenso gut erledigen kann." Shaos Stimme war eiskalt.

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?" Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein kaltes Lächeln, das in etwa bedeutete: Das wollen sie gar nicht wissen.

„Unterschreiben sie. Danach werden wir mit ihrem jetzigen Vorgesetzen sprechen." Lächelnd legte Maruyama den Vertrag vor mir auf den Tisch und hielt mir einen Stift entgegen. Zögernd nahm ich den Kugelschreiber und starrte das Blatt vor mir an als würde es gleich lebendig werden und mich verschlingen.

„Entschuldigung, aber ist das auch der richtige Vertrag? Hier hat schon jemand unterschrieben."

„Ach das. Nur keine Sorge, der Vertrag ist vollkommen in Ordnung." Kaze grinste mich an.

„Ihre Fotografin war bereits hier und hat einen riesen Wirbel veranstaltet, bis wir endlich einiwilligten sie ebenfalls einzustellen."

„Suzuki-san war hier?" Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Was hat sie nur dazu bewogen?

„Ja. Und ihre Fotos sind hervorragend. Wir hätten sie ohnehin gefragt ob sie nicht ihn ihrem Team arbeiten möchte. So gesehen hat sie uns eine Menge Arbeit erspart in dem sie sich selbst vorstellte." Shao schien sich prächtig über mein fassungsloses Gesicht zu amüsieren. Anscheinend wurde hier rein gar nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Meine Hand begann leicht zu zittern. Unterschreiben oder nicht?

„Es liegt nun allein an ihnen Takano-san." Sie lächelte mich sanft wie ein Engel an.

„Wollen sie den Job ja oder nein?"

05-09-10

_Next__: Part 33 – Storm in a desert_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Ähm ja, wie man am Datum merkt hatte ich dieses Kapitel schon sehr früh geplant, aber irgendwie war nie Zeit es fertig zuschreiben oder andere Sachen kamen dazwischen. Zum Glück war der Urlaub so erholsam, das ich es ohne Probleme innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen fertig schreiben konnte.

Hiermit ist nun auch der vierte Handlungsbogen abgeschlossen. Vom Umfang her ist er etwas kürzer als die anderen, aber in den folgenden Kapiteln passiert soviel, das es nur jetzt möglich war den vierten Chapter zu beenden.

Die bisherigen Chapter teilen sich wie folgt auf:

Chapter 01 - Part 00 bis Part 08

Chapter 02 - Part 09 bis Part 18

Chapter 03 - Part 19 bis Part 26

Chapter 04 - Part 27 bis Part 32

Bevor ich es vergesse:

Wer Das wandelnde Schloß (Howls moving castle) noch nicht im Kino gesehen hatte sollte dies ganz schnell nachholen. Der Film ist spitze und sogar die deutsche Synchro ist gut! Am liebsten würde ich noch mal reingehen, aber im Moment habe ich leider keine Zeit heul

Der coolste Chara ist meiner Meinung nach übrigens der Hund! Null, Text, aber der volle Durchblick .


	34. Part 33

05-09-04

_Love of an angel_

Part 33

_Storm in a desert_

Nachdenklich beobachtete ich den dunklen Himmel über mir und wunderte mich über die vielen Sterne, die dort nach und nach sichtbar wurden. Es bestand kaum ein Unterschied zu den Nachthimmeln in Assia, außer das die Sterne hier wesentlich deutlicher und heller am Firmament erschienen. Es war beinahe schon zu einfach zu vergessen, wo ich mich eigentlich befand.

Nach der Zerstörung der Säulen der Hölle war soviel geschehen und gleichzeitig doch so wenig. Astaroth hatte mir erzählt wer mein Vater war. Doch glauben konnte ich ihm nicht. Sicher, es gab keinen einzigen Beweis dafür, daß er mich angelogen hatte aber auch keinen dafür, daß er die Wahrheit sagte. In meinem Kopf herrschte seitdem das reinste Chaos und viel zu selten hatte ich Zeit genug um mich mit der Entwirrung dieses Knäuels zu befassen.

Vielleicht hatte mich ich gerade deshalb auf das Dach dieses umgestürzten Hochhauses zurück gezogen. Obwohl Dach kann man es schon fast nicht mehr nennen. Das gesamte Gebäude ist dermaßen schief, das ich es mir direkt neben der ehemaligen Dachgeschoß Tür gemütlich gemacht habe. Das Treppenhaus im Innern ist zerstört und auch der Rest des Gebäudes sieht nicht besser aus. Es könnte sogar sein, das es jeden Moment in sich zusammenbricht. Aber was macht das schon? Das Wichtigste ist doch nur, das man hier ohne Flügel nicht raufkommt.

Damit habe ich endlich einmal mehr als genügend Ruhe um mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Na ja, und es ist eine willkommen Gelegenheit sich mal nicht um die Probleme Anderer kümmern zu müssen. Genüßlich streckte ich mich ein kleines Stückchen bevor ich mich gegen den kalten Beton lehnte. Der Nachtwind spielte leicht in meinem Haar und ich schloß die Augen. Es ist so unglaublich friedlich. Warum kann es nicht immer so sein?

Ein leises Rascheln in meinem Rücken veranlaßte mich dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Es sah ganz so aus als wäre mein kleiner Rückzug inzwischen aufgefallen. Vorsichtig schob sich eine dunkle Schnauze in meinem Schoß.

„Ist schon gut Cee." Abwesend strich ich ihm über den Kopf.

„Mit fehlt nichts." Außer endlich einen Weg aus diesen Chaos zu finden… Er schnaubte leicht. Sein Atem hinterließ auf meiner Haut ein warmes Prickeln. Wie eh und je durchschaute er mich sofort. Er wußte, daß ich längst nicht so ruhig war, wie ich vorgab zu sein.

„Sind alle zurück gekommen?" Ein gut gezielter Schubs und ein entrüstetes Knurren waren mehr als genug um zu wissen, daß meine Frage überflüssig war. Immerhin hatte ich ihn selbst damit beauftragt auf die Bande auszupassen. Wenn einer von ihnen Blödsinn angestellt hätte, dann hätte Cee ihn sofort darin gehindert.

„Dann muß es wohl sein..." Langsam stand ich auf und streckte mich während ich meine Schwingen entfaltete. Der Nachtwind war angenehm warm und kitzelte unter den Federn meiner Flügel. Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch eine kleine Runde drehen?

Ich hatte mich extra für langärmeliges, asiatisch wirkendes Outfit entschieden, das mich beim Fliegen nur wenig behinderte. Das lange Oberteil schmiegte sich eng an meinen Oberkörper bevor es in weichen Bahnen bis fast an meine Knöchel verlief. Auf dem weißen Stoff verteilten sich Magnolienzweige, die mit dichten, tiefroten Blüten nahezu übersäht waren. Passend dazu trug ich eine schwarze Stoffhose und ein Paar Halbschuhe. Ebenfalls schwarz. Es war vielleicht nicht ganz so glücklich gewählt, wenn man bedachte wie die Welt um mich herum aussah, aber mir gefiel es und das war die Hauptsache. Ich hatte mich ohnehin schon viel zu lange nach dem sogenannten Modegeschmack der Engel richten müssen. Es war höchste Zeit, daß ich mich wieder so kleidete, wie es mir gefiel.

Der Wind ruckte erneut an meinem Flügeln und nachdenklich ließ ich meinen Blick über die leblose Ebene unter mir schweifen während der Stoff meiner Kleidung im leichten Wind flatterte. Jetzt, wo die Welt um mich herum beinahe komplett in Dunkelheit gehüllt war konnte man sie problemlos für Assia halten. Der Wind, der sich immer wieder neu in meinen Flügeln verfing löste in mir ein unstillbares Verlangen aus mich einfach in die Lüfte zu erheben und dem Lauf der Sterne bis zum Horizont zu folgen. Doch das war viel zu gefährlich.

Seit der Zerstörung der Pfeiler der Hölle hatten sich die untersten Schalen des Himmels und die obersten Schalen der Hölle zu einer ganz eigenen Welt entwickelt. Sie waren miteinander verschmolzen und tagsüber herrschte hier das pure Chaos. Vor allem, wenn Engel und Dämonen mal wieder gegenseitig Jagd aufeinander machten.

Nachts hingegen war es jedoch vollkommen friedlich. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit suchte sich jeder ein Versteck um sich vor seinen möglichen Verfolgern und den Jägern der Nacht in Sicherheit zu wissen. Erst mit dem Morgengrauen wurde die von Wüsten durchzogene Landschaft erneut mit Leben erfüllt.

Lächelnd ließ ich mich von meinem Aussichtspunkt fallen und vom Nachtwind auffangen. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt seiner Strömung folgen und allem, was mich beschäftigte den Rücken kehren, doch ich mußte zurück. Die Anderen würden mit Sicherheit auf mich warten. Mit zwei starken Flügelschlägen änderte ich meinen Kurs und steuerte auf unser Versteck zu. Cee folgte mir wie ein dunkler Schatten, der das Licht der Sterne verdeckte.

Zur Zeit befand sich unser Unterschlupf tiefeingebettet zwischen hohen Felsen, auf die ein halber Wolkenkratzer gefallen war. Auf den ersten Blick machte die die gesamte Umgebung den Eindruck eines gigantischen Trümmerfeldes, das jederzeit in sich zusammenbrechen könnte. Aber irgendwie hatten sich der massive Fels und die Wände des Gebäudes derart ineinanderverkeilt, das man sie weder vor noch zurück bewegen konnte. Hatte man erst mal die größten Schuttberge hinter sich gelassen und war mutig genug in einer der unzähligen, dunklen Öffnungen zu verschwinden, dann stieß man irgendwann auf ein Höhlensystem, das sich beinahe unter dem gesamten Wolkenkratzer entlang zog. Verwinkelt und mit Tausenden von Gängen war dies, das beste Versteck, das man sich nur wünschen konnte. Selbst wenn es früher oder später gefunden werden sollte, so konnte man sich im Inneren immer noch schnell genug davon machen bevor man entdeckt wurde.

Es wäre perfekt - gäbe es da nicht dieses kleine Problem…

„Laß los! Dämonen brauchen nichts zu essen!" Ich war noch nicht einmal auf halben Weg zur Haupthöhle und konnte sie bereits streiten hören. Dabei sollte man eigentlich meinen, daß sie im Laufe der letzten Tage gelernt hätten, daß es besser für sie war, wenn sie zusammenhielten. Vor allem, wenn ich dabei war und mir wegen dieser Kindereien hin und wieder mal der Kragen platzte.

„Gib das zurück! Ihr Engel seid nicht besser als wir!" Oh bitte! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Engel, Dämonen… Als wenn das einen Unterschied machen würde. Ich gab Cee ein kleines Zeichen und schon stürmte er unter drohendem Knurren vorwärts. Aufgebrachtes Kreischen, Quietschen und unzählige Flüche waren die Folge. Ich holte tief Luft bevor ich die Haupthöhle betrat. Ruhig bleiben… Einfach nur ruhig bleiben.

„Hatte ich nicht deutlich gesagt, daß ihr zusammenarbeiten sollt?" Über ein halbes Dutzend Köpfe rückte herum und starrte mich mehr oder weniger fassungslos an. Wie konnte ich mich nur darauf einlassen den Aufpasser für eine Horde halbwüchsiger Engel und Dämonen zu spielen?

„Aber Shao, er-" Bitte nicht schon wieder! Der Anführer der Dämonen - er war seinem Aussehen nach vielleicht gerade 15 Jahre alt und hörte auf den Namen Lyakaon - versuchte wieder einmal eine Diskussion mit mir anzufangen. Dabei sollte er wissen, daß das rein gar nichts brachte. Er mochte stur sein, doch an mir hatte er sich bisher jeden seiner Zähne ausgebissen.

„Kein Wort mehr! Es ist mir egal wer angefangen hat. Das Essen wird gerecht geteilt." Damit hatte ich auch den zweiten Störenfried kalt gestellt. Er war der Fürsprecher der Engel und nach seinem Erscheinungsbild um die 18 Jahre alt. Sein Name war Cassiel.

Seit ihrer Ankunft hatten sich die Beiden dauernd in der Wolle. Es gab nur einen einzigen Grund warum sie sich noch nicht gegenseitig den Schädel eingeschlagen hatten. Bei ihrer ersten ernsthaften Auseinandersetzung hatte ich (aus einem Anfall purer Blödheit) eingegriffen und war selbst zwischen die Fronten geraten. Das war selbstverständlich auch der Augenblick in dem sie erfuhren, das Cee doch kein so harmloser Streuner war, wie sie vermutet hatten und das mit mir nicht sonderlich gut Kirschen essen war. Okay und die kleine Tatsache, das mächtiger als sie beide zusammen bin. Seitdem herrschte zwischen den Beiden mehr oder weniger Frieden. Sah man mal davon ab, das sie sich weder jeden noch so kleinen Kleinigkeit wilde Wortgefechte lieferten. Und jedes, aber auch wirklich jedes Mal durfte ich den Schiedsrichter spielen. Es hängt mir so etwas von zum Hals raus.

„Aber Shao, die Dämonen-"

„Cassiel wie oft muß ich dir noch erklären, das es nicht den geringsten Unterschied macht wer oder was ihr seid?" Er zuckte erschrocken zurück und ich nahm meiner Stimme etwas von ihrer Schärfe.

„Wenn ihr überleben wollt müßt ihr zusammenhalten. Niemand nimmt Rücksicht darauf ob ihr Kinder seit oder nicht." Bei dem Wort Kinder verfinsterten sich die Mienen um mich herum merklich. Oh bitte!

„Schon gut, schon gut. Vielleicht seid ihr keine Kinder mehr." Augenblicklich hellten sich ihre Mienen auf.

„Aber ihr seit bei Weitem nicht soweit als das ihr es allein Engel- oder Dämonenpatroullien aufnehmen zu könntet."

„Woher willst du wissen, daß sie keinen Unterschied machen? Engel töten keine Engel!" Zusammen mit einigen Anderen brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Es gibt da nichts zu lachen! Engel töten nur Verräter." Cassiels Gesicht lief vor unterdrückter Wut tiefrot an. Zeit einzulenken, bevor es zur nächsten Katastrophe kommt. Warum habe ich mich bloß eingemischt? Ich faß es nicht, daß ich freiwillig auf eine Horde halbwüchsiger Engel und Dämonen aufpasse. Als wenn ich nicht schon genügend andere Probleme hätte.

„Cassiel, ich wünschte ich könnte nach wie vor daran glauben." Ich klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Warte!" Er hielt mich am Ärmel zurück.

„Was meinst du damit?" Kurz strich ich über seine blonden Haare und löste seine Hand von mir.

„Nichts." Mein Lächeln war falsch und kalt. Das merkten sie alle. Sie hatten es allerdings aufgeben mich mit ihren Fragen zu löchern. Seitdem wir uns zusammengetan hatten beschützte ich sie mehr oder weniger gut und versuchte ihnen beizubringen, wie wichtig es war, das sie zusammenhielten. Sie hatten sich daran gewöhnt, daß ich sehr wenig über mich sprach. Für sie war es nur wichtig, daß sie einen sicheren Unterschlupf hatten. Das ich mit meinem merkwürdigen Haustier ebenfalls in dieser Höhle lebt war das Beste was ihnen passieren konnte.

Sie hatten das Höhlensystem kurz nach mir gefunden und in seinem Inneren Schutz gesucht. Erst hatte ich fest vorgehabt ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war klar geworden, das ich nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen konnte wie ein Haufen Kinder ums nackte Überleben kämpfte. Allerdings beschränkte ich mich darauf einen Bannkreis um das innere Höhlensystem errichten um mögliche Eindringlinge früh genug zu bemerken oder in die Irre zu führen. Nur waren die Kleinen nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sie merkten sehr schnell, daß sie in ihrem Versteck nicht allein waren und daß sie irgend etwas oder jemand vor Entdeckungen von Außen schützte.

Normalerweise hätten sie es trotzdem niemals geschafft mich zu entdecken. Dafür wußte ich einfach zu gut, wie ich mich vor anderen verbergen konnte. Sie liefen mehr oder weniger im Kreis ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von mir zu entdecken. Na ja, zumindest bis zu dem Tag an dem Cassiel und Lyakaon sich das erste Mal einen handfesten Streit um irgendeinen Schwachsinn lieferten. Dabei achteten sie nicht im Geringsten darauf was ihre Auseinandersetzung für an Chaos verursachte. Mit ihrem kleinen Machtkampf rüttelten sie meinen Bannkreis gründlich durch, bis ich es schließlich nicht mehr länger ignorieren konnte. Immerhin wollte ich an jenem Tag noch etwas anderes tun als nur einen Bannkreis aufrecht zu erhalten. Also griff ich ein. Ein nicht wieder gutzumachender Fehler, wie ich leider sehr schnell feststellen mußte.

Aber da war es bereits zu spät. Letztendlich hatte ich ihnen Cees und meine Anwesenheit und die Tatsache, das ein ‚Engel' einen Dämon als Beschützer besaß, erklären müssen. Ich tat es mehr oder weniger eng an der Wahrheit und nach einigen ‚kleineren' Differenzen wurde einstimmig akzeptiert das ich ebenfalls in ihrer Höhle lebte. (Nicht, das sie mich zum Gehen hätten zwingen können, aber ich wollte sie nicht unnötig beunruhigen und ließ sie abstimmen.)

„Du lügst." Grinsend brachte ich seine Frisur komplett durcheinander. Ich wußte genau, wie sehr er es haßte, wenn ich das tat.

„Kann sein." Mit einem vernichtenden Blick befreite er seine blonde Mähne von mir und versuchte seine Würde wenigstens halbwegs aufrecht zu erhalten während er darum kämpfte wieder Ordnung in seine Haare zu bringen. Sowohl ihm als auch Lyakaon paßte es überhaupt nicht, das ich sie in keinster Weise ernstnahm. Wie denn auch? Sie sind um so vieles jünger… Wie kann ich ihre Drohungen und Verwünschungen da für voll nehmen?

„Komm Cee, es wird Zeit." Ohne mich weiter um Cassiel – der in meinem Rücken mal wieder einen nicht ganz jugendfreien Fluch ausstieß - zu kümmern machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Schlafplatz und damit auch zum nächsten von meiner Probleme.

Aus mir immer noch unerklärlichen Gründen hatte ich Iadaras leblosen Körper ebenfalls in Sicherheit gebracht. Nicht, weil ich mich dazu verpflichtet fühlte. Mir behagte nur einfach der Gedanke nicht das er schutzlos in der Wüste herumlag und die Engel ihn nach belieben hätten verstümmeln können. Wie bei den Kindern hatte ich erst versucht ihn zu ignorieren, aber ich war nicht sonderlich weit gekommen. Sein Körper war immer noch in Sichtweite als ich mich umdrehte und schließlich fluchend zu ihm zurück kehrte.

Was das anging hatte Astaroth ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ich zweifelte zwar nach wie vor an seinen Worten, aber irgend etwas davon hatte in meinem Inneren etwas ausgelöst. Iadara war plötzlich wichtig für mich geworden. Ob ich das nun wahrhaben wollte oder nicht.

Zum Glück mußte Cee seine wahre Natur nun nicht mehr länger verbergen. Unter all den Dämonen in dieser zerstörten Welt fiel seine Aura kaum auf. Es war also kein Problem den leblosen Körper auf seinen Rücken zu hieven und dann weiter in die Wüste zu ziehen.

Es war auf Dauer jedoch ziemlich frustrierend einen schweigenden Mitbewohner zu haben. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, das ich immer noch an Astaroths Aussage zu knabbern hatte, das dieses leblose etwas mit dem Namen Iadara mein Vater sein sollte.

Noch viel schlimmer als das ist allerdings die Erinnerung an Shion und meine Band, die Iadaras Anblick regelmäßig in mir wachruft. In Dämmerlicht ist er Shion so dermaßen ähnlich, das ich beinahe schon fast erwarte, daß er die Augen aufschlägt und mich bei meiner Rückkehr grinsend begrüßt. Die Anderen würden dann auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen und alles wäre so wie früher…

Gott, ich würde sonst etwas darum geben einfach so in dieses Leben zurückkehren zu können…

Seufzend ließ ich mich gegenüber von Iadara auf ein provisorisches Kissen sinken und prostete ihm zu. Im Moment saß er aufrecht an einer Wand gelehnt und irgendwie hatte ich wieder das unbestimmte Gefühl, das er beinahe alles von dem mitbekam, was um ihn herum vorging. Obwohl seinem Körper die Seele fehlt reagiert er manchmal auf die einfachsten Gesten. Wie jetzt zum Beispiel wo sich seine Lippen beinahe unauffällig zu einem leichten Lächeln kräuseln.

Wie sehr ich mir wünsche, daß er in solchen Momenten sein Augen öffnet und mit mir spricht. Er könnte all meine Fragen beantworten…

Oder wäre es Shion, der mich wieder einmal kopfschüttelnd für meine Unentschlossenheit tadelt? Oh ja, er fehlt mir… Sie alle…

In den letzten Jahren habe ich mit ihnen so viele Höhen und Tiefen durchgemacht…

…White demon feather… meine Band… wir werden nie wieder gemeinsam auf einer Bühne stehen…

Sobald Adam Kadmon befreit ist werde ich nicht mehr nach Tokyo zurück kehren. Hoffentlich wirft sie mein plötzliches Verschwinden nicht allzu sehr aus der Bahn. Sie haben es verdient weiterhin erfolgreich zu sein.

„Auf euch Freunde." Ich prostete den Schatten meiner Erinnerung zu und hob meinen Wasserbecher. Der Inhalt war bereits Wein bevor ich ihn überhaupt auf den Lippen spürte. Der kleine Trick funktionierte doch immer wieder aufs Neue. Zufrieden setzte ich den Becher ab und schwenkte ihn leicht hin und her. Die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seinem Innern hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit Blut, aber das störte mich inzwischen kaum noch.

Blut scheint sich in meinem Umfeld einfach nicht vermeiden zu lassen. Sei es nun mein eigenes oder das meiner Feinde. Seitdem ich den Großteil meiner Erinnerungen zurückerhalten hatte war es sogar noch schlimmer als früher.

Wenn ich wollte könnte ich die ganze Nacht Wasser in Wein verwandeln und so weitermachen bis ich mich ohne Probleme direkt ins Delirium befördert hatte. Aber das würde auch nichts ändern. Es brachte rein gar nichts außer Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Tag. Anfangs hatte ich auf diese Art und Weise versucht die Schmerzen in meinem Inneren abzutöten, aber ich merkte sehr schnell, das es der falsche Weg war. Ich mußte einen klaren Kopf behalten und mir meine nächsten Schritte - so schmerzvoll sie auch sein mochten - sehr gut überlegen.

So gerne ich es auch weiterhin ignorieren würde, aber schon bald mußte ich die Kinder verlassen. Es war wichtig, das ich mich auf die Suche nach Setsuna und den Anderen machte. Das heißt sofern sie diese kleine Katastrophe überlebt haben. Adam Kadmon zu befreien wird wesentlich schwieriger werden als wir alle gedacht haben. Gerade jetzt, wo Himmel und Hölle im Chaos versinken. Wir würden jede Hilfe brauchen, die wir kriegen können.

Obwohl… eventuell könnte es sogar ein kleiner Vorteil sein, das sich der Himmel im Chaos befindet…

Cee rollte sich in seiner Wolfsgestalt (sein persönlicher Tarnungsfavourit) zu meinen Füßen zusammen und begann zufrieden vor sich hinzubrummen. Ihm gefiel es sichtlich, daß wir uns nicht länger verstecken mußten. Endlich konnte er wann immer er wollte seine wahre Gestalt annehmen und hier und da einen kleinen aufdringlichen Dämonen oder Engel jagen. Ich hatte es aufgeben ihn zu ermahnen, das er es nicht übertreiben sollte. Es hieß fressen oder gefressen werden. Warum ihm also nicht etwas Spaß gönnen?

Nachdem zweiten Becher schweren, dunklen Rotweins kehrte ich vorsichtshalber zum Wasser zurück. Es war wirklich besser einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Auch, wenn die Idee sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu betrinken nach wie vor nicht schlecht war. Wenigstens würde ich auf diese Art endlich mal wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen können.

Ein unangenehmes Prickeln in meinem linken Oberschenkel veranlaßte mich dazu fluchend aufzustehen. Es ist also mal wieder soweit. Irgend jemand hat meinen Bannkreis durchbrochen und er gibt sich nicht die geringste Mühe seine Absichten zu verbergen. In diesem Fall:

Alle, die sich in diesem Höhlensystem verstecken aufzuspüren, gefangennehmen oder gegebenenfalls töten. Je nachdem, was sich eben als erstes ergibt.

Noch ehe ich den Gang in dem sich der Störenfried befand erreichte konnte ich bereits hören wie dort gekämpft wurde. Es ist doch wirklich zum aus der Haut fahren! Wie oft habe ich ihnen schon gesagt, daß sie sich verstecken sollen, sobald ein Eindringling in den Gängen ist? Warum können sie nicht ein einziges Mal auf mich hören? Müssen sie mir wirklich immer wieder beweisen, daß ich Recht habe, wenn ich sie unreif nenne?

Vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich näherte ich mich dem Geschehen und war überrascht zu sehen, das Lyakaon tatsächlich die Oberhand behielt. Er hatte sich in einen eisgrauen Wolf verwandelt und drängte seinen Gegner – einen Engel - immer weiter in die Enge. Es sieht ganz so aus, als wird er meine Hilfe dieses Mal nicht brauchen. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein Kleiner. Du hast wirklich dazu gelernt.

Gerade wollte ich mich dezent zurückziehen als ich aus den Augenwinkeln die beiden anderen Engel bemerkte, die sich in Lyakaons Rücken schlichen. Oh dieser Idiot! Er muß sie doch längst bemerkt haben! Lyakaon, wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken! Sie geben sich doch noch nicht Mal die geringste Mühe ihre Aura zu verbergen! Wozu auch? Ihre Uniformen sprechen schließlich eine deutliche Sprache. Sevothtartes weißer Garde! Warum sollten ausgerechnet sie sich verstecken? Niemand wird in Himmel oder Hölle mehr gefürchtet als sie. Na ja, eventuell die Hunter, aber die gibt es zum Glück nicht mehr.

Gerade als ich die Engel in Lyakaons Rücken unauffällig von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel ablenken wollte bohrten sich Cees Zähne schmerzhaft in mein rechtes Bein.

„Hey!" Vorwurfsvoll sah ich ihn, doch er beachtete mich nicht weiter sondern zog auch weiterhin an meinem Hosenbein. Leicht verärgert ging ich in die Hocke.

„Was ist denn?" Froh meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben wandte er sich in die komplett entgegengesetzte Richtung und wartete darauf, daß ich ihm folgte. Zögernd vergewisserte ich mich, das Lyakaon zur Not noch einen Augenblick länger ohne meine Hilfe auskommen würde und folgte Cee.

Wir umrundeten gut geschützt von etlichen Steinformationen die Kämpfenden bis wir in einem kleinen Seitengang standen. Was ich dort sah ließ mein Blut zu Eis erstarren. Vier Engel waren dabei Cassiel, der bereits halbbewußtlos auf dem Boden lag, den letzten Rest zu geben. Sein blondes Haar vollkommen blutdurchgetränkt. Verzweifelt versuchte er immer wieder sich aufzurichten und sich zu behaupten, aber es war zwecklos. Seine Gegner waren viel zu stark und seine Wunden zu tief, als das er überhaupt noch eine Chance gehabt hätte. Ich fühlte, wie sich meine Muskeln anspannten. Der Jäger in mir war geweckt.

„Cee, du hilfst Lyakaon und kümmerst dich darum, das diese Engel die Höhle nicht mehr verlassen. Ich verpasse diesen hier eine Lektion." Meine Stimme kalt wie ein Eishauch.

„Aber lock sie weit genug von den Kindern weg. Sie haben schon genug mit gemacht." Mit einem tiefroten Aufblitzen seiner Augen machte Cee sich auf den Rückweg. Er hatte genau verstanden, was ich meinte. Diese Engel würden das Licht des Tages nie wiedersehen.

„Hey, ihr! Warum legt ihr euch nicht mit jemanden an, der euch gewachsen ist?" Mit einem Lächeln, das nur zu deutlich machte für was sie mich hielten wandten die vier Engel nun ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit mir zu. Das war genau das, was ich erreichen wollte.

„Sieh an, sieh an. Hier gibt es also noch mehr Verräter." Der erste von ihnen kam breit grinsend auf mich zu. Mit einer unnatürlichen Ruhe ging ich ihm entgegen. Er wird nicht die geringste Chance haben. Beinahe schade, daß er das nicht weiß. Es wäre zu schön, wenn er jetzt schon zittern würde.

„Shao nicht!" Ein brutaler Tritt brachte Cassiel dazu zum Schweigen. Er brach hustend in sich zusammen. Aus seinem Mund quoll Blut. Das reichte um mich richtig wütend zu machen. Diese Engel werden innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten nicht mehr wissen was schlimmer ist. Die Hölle oder eine Begegnung mit mir.

„Vier gegen einen. Ihr fühlt euch wohl sehr stark, was?" Mein komplett verrutschtes Outfit und eine Frisur, die aussah als wäre ich gerade aus dem Bett gefallen reichten vollkommen aus, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

„Shao? Irgendwie kommt mir diese Name bekannt vor…" Ich stand inzwischen fast genau vor ihm und könnte seine Augen sehen wäre da nicht der Schirm seiner Mütze, der sein halbes Gesicht in Schatten hüllte. Typisch weiße Garde! Ihr Anführer verbirgt die untere Hälfte seines Gesichts, sie die obere.

„Das sollte er auch." Selbstbewußt machte ich einen weiteren Schritt in seine Richtung.

„Ach wirklich?" Seine Stimme klang äußerst herablassend. In seinen Augen war ich nicht das Geringste wert. Von seinem Standpunkt aus habe ich nicht die geringste Chance. Wie gut, das er meinen Standpunkt nicht kennt. Er wird ihm nicht sonderlich gefallen. Es hat etwas mit Tod und Schmerz zu tun.

„Sicher." Blitzschnell rammte ich ihm mein Schwert ins Herz.

„Mein Name ist im Himmel bekannt. Immerhin war ich es, die die Hunter vernichtet hat." Er brach keuchend in sich zusammen. Bleiben drei.

„…Un… mög…lich…" Seine Augen brachen völlig ungläubig und ich zog mein Schwert langsam aus seinem Körper. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung in der Luft befreite ich die Klinge vom Engelsblut.

„Wer ist der Nächste?" Mit ohrenbetäubendem Geschrei stürzten sich alle drei gleichzeitig auf mich. Die tun gerade so als hätten sie auch nur den Hauch einer Chance. Nicht einmal mein siegessicheres Lächeln konnte sie aufhalten. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und schon leisteten sie ihrem Kameraden auf dem Boden Gesellschaft. Das war beinahe schon zu einfach.

„Amateure." Verächtlich stieg ich über die leblosen Körper hinweg und half Cassiel aufzustehen. Er war schwer verwundet, aber hier konnte und wollte ich ihn hier nicht behandeln. Es konnte durchaus möglich sein, das diese Engel nur eine Vorhut waren.

„Warte."

„Vergiß es! Du mußt hier so schnell wie möglich weg." Mit einer Kraft, die ich ihm nicht mehr zugetraut hatte befreite er sich aus meinem Griff und stolperte genau in die Richtung aus der die Engel gekommen waren.

„So ein Idiot!" Fluchend setzte ich ihm nach und bekam ihn zu fassen eher er sich noch weiter in Gefahr begeben konnte. Er brach halb zusammen als ich ihn festhielt.

„Wir müssen sie mitnehmen! Bitte Shao, du mußt ihr helfen."

„Ihr?" Fragend sah ich ihn an, doch er hatte bereits das Bewußtsein verloren. Na ganz toll! Vorsichtig legte ich ihn auf den Boden und suchte die Umgebung ab. Hinter einem Haufen loser Steine fand ich schließlich das, was er gemeint hatte. Eine schwer verletzte Dämonin. Es kam einem Wunder gleich, das sie überhaupt noch lebte. Ihr gesamter Körper war über und über mit Blut bedeckt. Fluchend drehte ich die reglose Gestalt auf den Rücken. Sie sah aus als wäre sie gerade mal zwölf.

„Scheiße!" Wie kriege ich die Beiden jetzt hier raus? Wie müssen unbedingt zurück in die Haupthöhle, hier sind wir nicht sicher. Cassiel würde den Transport wohl gerade noch so überstehen, aber bei ihr habe ich so meine Zweifel.

„CEE!" Meine Stimme hallte in den tiefen Gängen wieder und wurde wahrscheinlich von so ziemlich jedem, der sich im Inneren der Höhle aufhielt, gehört werden. Es blieb mir nur keine andere Wahl. Ich brauchte ihn. Wenn es mir gelingt die kleine Dämonin auf seinen Rücken zu legen schafft sie es vielleicht gerade so zu überleben. Zu versuchen sie vor Ort zu heilen könnte ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten. Ich hoffte nur, das Cee die anderen Engel bereits erledigt hatte. Ansonsten würden wir sehr schnell in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten. So behutsam wie nur eben möglich tastete ich mit meinen Kräften ihren Körper ab. Wer auch immer sie angegriffen hatte, er hatte die feste Absicht gehabt sie zu töten. Jede einzelne ihrer Wunden war Präzisionsarbeit.

„Keren!" Ein dunkler Schatten sauste an mir vorbei und kam neben ihr zum Stillstand.

„Kennst du sie?" Ärgerlich wischte ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte mich Lyakaons plötzliche Anwesenheit überrascht. Seine Wolfsgestalt war der von Cee verdammt ähnlich und wenn er einen so plötzlich von hinten ansprach bekam ich fast jedes Mal einen Herzinfarkt. Ich war es einfach nicht gewöhnt, daß ein Wolf mit mir sprach und dabei hatte ich schon wesentlich seltsameres erlebt.

„Sie ist meine jüngere Schwester." Es war merkwürdig diese Worte aus dem Maul eines Wolfs zu vernehmen. Mal abgesehen davon, daß ich große Mühe hatte die zierliche Gestalt vor mir mit dem ungestümen Lyakaon in Verbindung zu bringen.

„Wo ist Cee?"

„Er war direkt hinter mir." Prüfend hob er seinen Kopf und schnüffelte ein klein wenig in der Luft.

„Es riecht nach Engelsblut."

„Überrascht dich das?" Ich deute auf die leblosen Körper hinter uns.

„Nachdem, was dein Schoßtierchen angerichtet hat? Nein." Cees Auftauchen verhinderte eine Fortsetzung dieses Gesprächs. Im Stillen war ich dafür äußerst dankbar. Es ersparte eine Menge unangenehmer Fragen. Vorsichtig hob ich den beinahe leblosen Körper vom Boden auf und hievte ihn auf Cees Rücken.

„Bring sie sicher zu den Anderen. Ich komme sofort nach." Unsicher schweifte Lyakaons Blick abwechselnd von mir zu Cee. Er schien nicht das geringste Vertrauen in mein Vorhaben zu setzen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Cee weiß er tut."

„Wird sie es schaffen?" Mit einem schiefen Grinsen strich ich über sein widerspenstiges Fell.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Sobald ich Cassiel versorgt habe kümmere ich mich um sie." Ich hoffe nur, daß die Zeit ausreicht um Beide zu retten.

„Cassiel ist verletzt?"

„Sicher, er liegt dort drüben. Er hat sie beschützt." Die dunklen Augen des Wolfes weiteten sich sichtbar.

„Beschützt?"

„Ja. Sie waren gerade dabei ihm den letzten Rest zu geben als ich ankam. Er hat sie von ihr abgelenkt." Lyakaon gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und begann unruhig mit den Pfoten auf dem Boden zu scharren. Anscheinend wußte er nicht was er davon halten sollte. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen als ich neben dem schwer verletzten Cassiel in die Knie ging.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld." Obwohl er aussah als wäre er von einer Dampfwalze überfahren worden konnte er nach wie vor große Töne spucken. Kein Wunder, das die Engel so erpicht darauf gewesen sind ihn fertig zu machen. Er hat sie unter Garantie zur Weißglut getrieben. Anscheinend habe ich mir etwas zuviel Sorgen um seinen Zustand gemacht.

„Niemand hat verlangt, daß du dich mit vier Engeln auf einmal anlegen sollst."

„Und wer hat uns immer wieder gepredigt wir sollen egal, ob Engel oder Dämon aufeinander aufpassen?" Nach einigen kläglichen Versuchen gab er es schließlich auf alleine wieder auf die Beine kommen zu wollen. Ich konnte mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen.

„Das heißt aber nicht sich mit vier Gegnern gleichzeitig anlegen. Gemeint war am Leben zu bleiben. Nicht Selbstmord zu begehen." Vorsichtig schlang ich einen seiner Arme um meine Schultern und zog ihn auf die Beine. Sein Körper sank schlaff gegen mich, aber er hatte nach wie vor eine riesen Klappe. Den gesamten Rückweg bis zur Haupthöhle verfluchte er abwechselnd Lyakaon und mich. Grinsend verkniff ich es mir ihn zu fragen, was ihn überhaupt dazu bewogen hatte sein Leben für eine kleine Dämonin zu riskieren. Auf jeden Fall schien er meine Heilkräfte im Moment nicht zu brauchen. Eine Tatsache, die mich mehr oder weniger erleichterte.

„Shao!" Kaum hatten wir die Haupthöhle erreicht stürmten auch schon die Anderen auf mich ein. Jeder von ihnen wollte wissen was eigentlich passiert war und Cassiels Wunden brachten ihm auf beiden Seiten ungeahnte Ehren ein. Immerhin war Cee schon geraume Zeit mit der schwerverletzten Dämonin zurück gekehrt. Sie lag in einem etwas ruhigeren Teil der Höhle und wurde von Cee mit Argusaugen bewacht. Er ließ nur diejenigen in ihre Nähe, die ihr auch wirklich helfen wollten. Alle Anderen knurrte er derart bedrohend an, daß sie augenblicklich auf dem Absatz kehrt machten.

„Lyakaon, du kümmerst dich um Cassiel. Der Rest verhält sich bitte so ruhig wie möglich. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer sich noch alles in den Gängen herumtreibt. Ich werde das nachher überprüfen, aber bis dahin bleibt bitte hier." Protestgemurmel und finstere Mienen waren die Folge. Sie wußten allerdings alle, daß es besser war, wenn sie auf mich hörten.

„Warum muß sich ausgerechnet dieser Idiot um mich kümmern? Kannst du mich nicht einfach heilen?" Seufzend sah ich Cassiel an. Es paßte mir gar nicht, daß er meine Kräfte als derart selbstverständlich hinnahm. Es war arrogant. Engel eben.

„Dafür bist du nicht verletzt genug. Du bist später dran." Ich gab ihm einen leichten Klaps bevor ich mich der kleinen Dämonin zuwandte. Sie war leichenblaß. Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät.

Konzentriert ließ ich einen Teil meiner Kräfte auf den zierlichen Körper wirken. Es ist wirklich beinahe ein Wunder, das sie überhaupt noch lebt. Bei diesen Wunden hätte sie eigentlich schon lange vor dem Betreten der Höhle zusammenbrechen müssen. Wie hat sie es nur geschafft solange durchzuhalten? Vorsichtig begann ich ihre tiefsten ihrer Wunden zu heilen. Allerdings durfte ich dabei nicht zu schnell vorgehen. Sie war ein Dämon.

Würde ich meine Heilkräfte ohne Rücksicht einsetzen, dann würde sie die Engelsmagie darin mit Sicherheit töten. Ihre Widerstandskräfte waren komplett in sich zusammengebrochen. Es würde sehr lange dauern bis sie das Bewußtsein wiedererlangte.

„Shao, alles in Ordnung?" Irritiert sah ich mich um. Hinter mir stand Lyakaon auf dessen Schulter sich Cassiel stützte. Irgend jemand hatte den Engel in eine halbe Mumie verwandelt.

„Du siehst ziemlich blaß aus." Cassiel klang ernsthaft besorgt und zum ersten Mal merkte ich, daß mir der Schweiß von der Stirn perlte.

„Es ist nichts. Macht euch keine Sorgen." Der Atem der kleinen Dämonin ging nun regelmäßig und sie schwebte nicht mehr in direkter Lebensgefahr. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach eine Pause machen? Ich hatte getan, was ich konnte.

„Danach sieht es aber nicht aus." Auch Lyakaon beäugte mich mißtrauisch. Na gut ihr kleinen Nervensägen. Damit ihr endlich Ruhe gebt.

„Nimm Cassiel den Verband ab."

„Was!" Irritiert sahen mich die Beiden an.

„Er braucht ihn nicht mehr." Mit einem Fingerschnippen sorgte ich dafür, daß sich die Mullbinden auflösten und plötzlich war Cassiels Körper nur noch zur Hälfte von Stoff bedeckt. Protestierend versuchte er sich hinter Lyakaon zu verstecken als ich aufstand. Grinsend tippte ich ihm kurz auf die Schulter.

„Weckt mich, wenn sich ihr Zustand ändert." Noch ehe mich irgend jemand aufhalten konnte verschwand ich in meinem Bereich der Hölle und ließ mich auf die provisorische Matratze sinken. Etwas Schlaf könnte wirklich nicht schaden…

Ich war so schnell weg, daß ich es noch nicht einmal merkte. Die Heilung der kleinen Dämonin hatte mich wesentlich mehr in Anspruch genommen als ich geglaubt hatte. Aber es war ein gutes Gefühl derart verausgabt ins Bett zu fallen. Mein Schlaf war tief und erholsam. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch problemlos bis zum nächsten Tag weitergeschlafen, wenn mich Cee schließlich nicht wieder geweckt hätte. In der Höhle war es stockfinster und nur die leisen Atemgeräusche gaben einen Rückschluß darauf wer sich in ihrem Inneren befand. Leise folgte ich ihm.

„Wir müssen Shao wecken." Das war Cassiel.

„Und was würde das ändern?" Es klang resigniert wie Lyakaon das sagte.

„Sie konnte ihr ja doch nicht helfen." Der Klang einer harten Ohrfeige hallte von den Wänden wieder.

„Du bist ihr Bruder! Verdammt noch mal! Wie kannst du sie so schnell aufgeben!"

„Glaubst du das fällt mir leicht? Keren ist das Einzige, was mir noch geblieben ist!" Bevor dieser Streit weitergehen konnte trat ich hinter die Beiden.

„Und warum weckt ihr mich dann nicht einfach?" Die Beiden zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Shao…" Lyakaons Stimme versagte und in seinen Augen begannen sich Tränen zusammeln.

„Keren… Keren sie…" Auch Cassiel ging es kaum besser. Irgend etwas hatte die Beiden unheimlich beschäftigt. Allerdings war ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß mit der kleinen Dämonin soweit alles in Ordnung war. Immerhin war Cee nicht im geringsten beunruhigt. Er hatte mich anscheinend nur geweckt, damit ich mit den beiden Jungs spreche. Na schönen Dank auch! Als wenn das nicht auch noch ein paar Stunden hätte warten können. Ich warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Sie hatte das hier bei sich." Zitternd reichte mir Cassiel einen metallischen Gegenstand, den ich auf den ersten Blick erkannte.

„Wer weiß noch davon?" Scheiße! Ein Sender!

„Niemand. Wir haben es keinem gesagt." Lyakaon war derartig verzweifelt, das mir meine Verwünschungen im Hals stecken blieben. Seufzend setzte ich mich zu ihnen und untersuchte den Sender während er mir immer wieder versicherte, daß seine Schwester ebenfalls nichts davon gewußt hatte. Zum Glück war das Signal aus irgendwelchen Gründen inaktiv.

„Er ist defekt. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen." Die Beiden atmeten erleichtert auf. Allerdings brachte mich dieses kleine Ding auch auf eine geniale Idee. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht mal so schlecht, daß wir jetzt einen Sender haben. Mit ein paar kleinen Änderungen könnte man eventuell…

„Ähm, Shao. Warum bist du eigentlich nicht wütend?" Grinsend ließ ich den Sender in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Du wirst lachen Lyakaon, aber dieses kleine Teil könnte uns eine wesentlich größere Hilfe sein, als du glaubst." Wenn ich es richtig anstelle kann ich das Ding problemlos umbauen und damit Kontakt zu den Rebellen aufnehmen. Sie werden sich bestimmt gut um die Kinder kümmern. Bevor sich die Beiden zu irgendwelchen Dankesreden hinreißen lassen konnten machte ich mich auf den Rückweg. Wenigstens den Rest der Nacht wollte ich in Ruhe verbringen. Leider gelang mir das erst als Cee sich seinen Schlafplatz gesichert hatte.

Seitdem wir in der Höhle lebten bestand er darauf in seiner wahren Gestalt so eng wie möglich bei mir zu schlafen. Meistens war das jedoch nicht sonderlich bequem es sei denn, er rollte sich zuerst zusammen und ich konnte mich auf ihn legen. Sein weiches Fell war wunderbar warm und der regelmäßige Schlag seines Herzens ließ mich beinahe augenblicklich einschlafen.

Dafür war das Aufwachen um so schmerzhafter. Cee neigte dazu sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste aufzurichten und ich landete dabei regelmäßig auf dem harten Boden. Nachdem ich meine Gliedmaßen wieder einigermaßen sortiert und Cee zum Teufel gewünscht hatte ging ich erstmal der morgendlichen Körperpflege nach.

Zur Freude der weiblichen Mitglieder unserer Flüchtlingsgruppe gab es in den Höhlen nämlich auch eine Art See. Anfangs befand sich die Wassertemperatur zwar lediglich ein paar Grad über dem Gefrierpunkt, aber mit einigen kleinen Veränderungen war daraus binnen weniger Minuten ein angenehmes Thermalbad entstanden. Die kleineren Seen und Wasserläufe dienten als Wasserspender und Wäschebecken. Der größte von ihnen war allerdings das erklärte Badeparadies für alle. Gut, selbstverständlich gab es anfangs einige Probleme wegen der gemischten oder ungemischten Nutzung. Aber inzwischen war es den Meisten von uns egal in wessen Gesellschaft sie badeten. Immerhin war das Becken groß genug um sich weiträumig aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Genießerisch schloß ich die Augen während ich in die warmen Fluten sank. Das konnte man mit nichts auf der Welt aufwiegen. Ein warmes Bad im totalen Chaos.

Ich war mir sehr wohl bewußt, daß ich meinen eigentlichen Problemen nach wie vor davonlief. Es wäre gar kein Problem gewesen mich direkt auf die Suche nach Setsuna und den Anderen zu machen oder zu versuchen Adam Kadmon zu befreien. Dennoch hatte ich es vorgezogen mich von all dem erst einmal zurück zuziehen. Kiras Tod und Astaroths Erklärungen über meine Herkunft hatten viel zu viel Staub in meinem Inneren aufgewirbelt. Ich hatte versucht diese beiden Tatsachen so gut wie möglich aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, aber der Erfolg war nur mäßig. So sehr ich es auch versuchte. Es ließ mich einfach nicht los. Das Schlimmste daran war aber der Bruch mit Rosiel. Hätte er Kira nicht getötet wäre es ein einfaches gewesen zu ihm zurück zukehren. Aber unter diesen Umständen…

Nein, ich würde ihm niemals verzeihen! Fluchend tauchte ich unter und versuchte die unliebsamen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Denk nicht mehr daran! Rosiel ist weit weg. Du wirst ihn erst wieder sehen, wenn du Adam Kadmon gegenüber stehst.

Erst als ich schon fast keine Luft mehr bekam kehrte ich an die Oberfläche zurück und wurde mit einem spitzen Aufschrei begrüßt. Anscheinend war ich nicht die Einzige, die den frühen Morgen zu nutzen wußte.

„Shao!" Mit hochrotem Kopf versank Lyakaon bis zur Nasenspitze im Wasser vor mir. Ich konnte vor lauter Lachen schon fast nicht mehr an mich halten. Ein Dämon, dem es peinlich ist, wenn ich ihm beim Baden beobachte!

„Nii-chan!" Begleitet von mehreren kleinen Wellen tauchte direkt neben ihm ein dunkler Haarschopf auf. Ein Paar violetter Augen funkelte mich mißtrauisch an.

„Schon in Ordnung Keren. Das ist Shao. Sie hat sich gestern um deine Wunden gekümmert." Das Mißtrauen in den Augen blieb. Aber sie schien neugierig geworden zu sein.

„Du hast mich gerettet?" Ihr Kopf ragte nun ganz aus dem Wasser. Ihre Haare hingen ihr Wirr ins Gesicht, aber soweit ich sehen konnte schien es ihr recht gut zu gehen. Merkwürdig… ich hatte ihre Wunden zwar geheilt, aber sie dürfte trotzdem noch nicht so munter sein. Irgend etwas störte mich daran.

„Na ja, sagen wir einfach ich war gerade noch rechtzeitig genug da um Schlimmeres zu verhindern." Allein wenn ich daran dachte, was diese sogenannten Engel ihr und Cassiel beinahe angetan hätten begann mein Blut zu kochen.

„Danke!" Sie umarmte mich so plötzlich, das ich erst einmal sämtlichen Halt verlor und mir ihr zusammen unterging. Prustend und lachend tauchten wir schließlich wieder auf und ich übergab Keren in die Obhut ihres überbesorgten Bruders bevor ich das Becken verließ. Es freute mich, daß wenigstens er einen Teil seiner Familie wieder hatte. Deshalb fragte ich die Beiden auch nicht weiter nach dem Sender. Ich würde schon noch früh genug dahinterkommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn irgendein Dämon Keren untergeschoben um schneller an Beute zu kommen.

Fröhlich vor mich hinsummend bog ich in einen kleinen Seitengang ein um mich abzutrocknen und stolperte dabei beinahe über Cassiel, der sich in einer kleinen Felsnische versteckt hatte. Nachdem ich ihn ausgiebig damit geneckt hatte, ob es sich für einen Engel denn überhaupt gehörte andere Leute beim Baden zu bespannen floh er mit hochrotem Kopf in Richtung Haupthöhle. Es sah ganz danach aus als hätte er für Lyakaons kleine Schwester ungeahnte Sympathien entwickelt.

Frisch gebadet, halbwegs erholt und mit einem leckeren Frühstück im Magen setzte ich mich schließlich mit dem Sender auseinander. Dabei trug ich eines meiner Lieblingsoutfits. Bequeme, mit mehreren Löchern versehene Jeans; eine hüftlange Bluse, die genau auf meine Figur geschneidert war und dazu dunkle Stiefel, die zum Großteil jedoch von der Jeans verdeckt wurden.

Der Sender war ein relativ einfaches Modell mit einer Reichweite von nicht einmal zehn Kilometern. Er stammte von Engeln. Was meinen Verdacht, daß man ihn Keren untergeschoben hatte nur noch weiter verstärkte. Kein Dämon würde jemals freiwillig mit einem Engel zusammenarbeiten. Komme, was da wolle.

Warum er nicht funktionierte war auch relativ einfach. Schon schlecht, wenn die Batterien ihren Geist aufgeben. Oh man, wie kann man als Soldat nur vergessen die Akkus zu überprüfen? Die Ausrüstung muß doch immer Tiptop in Ordnung sein, bevor man auf Mission geht. Nun ja, des einen Leid ist des anderen Freud. Oder etwa nicht?

Mit Feuereifer machte ich mich daran den Sender so umzubauen, daß er erstens kein Signal mehr zum Empfänger schicken und zweitens, als eine Art Transmitter benutzt werden konnte. Bevor ich das Ding allerdings mit Energie versorgte um es zu testen verließ ich die Höhle und bewegte mich soweit von ihr weg wie nur eben möglich.

Jetzt bloß kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Mit zitternden Fingern betätigte ich den Sender und wartete darauf, daß er eine ganz bestimmte Frequenz fand. Hoffentlich klappt es!

Die Verbindung kam mehr schlecht als recht zustande. Das gesamte Gespräch war mit Rauschen und Krächzen versetzt, aber es reicht um die wichtigsten Informationen auszutauschen. Erleichtert schloß ich meine Hand um den Sender als das Gespräch beendet war. Sie würden in wenigen Stunden hier sein. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verbrannte ich den Sender zu Asche und verließ das Plateau.

Die Anima Mundi würde für die Kinder eine sichere Zuflucht sein. Es war zu gefährlich, wenn sie in meiner Nähe blieben oder ich in ihrer. Außerdem würde die Höhle nicht ewig sicher sein. Die große Frage ist nur, wie bringe ich es den Dämonen bei, das sie ausgerechnet Engeln vertrauen sollen. Auch wenn es sich bei diesen Engeln um Rebellen handelt. Es wird nicht einfach werden sie davon zu überzeugen.

Womit ich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war die Totenstille, die mich bei meiner Rückkehr empfing. In der gesamten Höhle war nicht ein Laut zu hören und das machte mich nervös. Ich verzichtete darauf die Gänge in denen ich mich bewegte zu beleuchten sondern konzentrierte mich auf den Bannkreis. Es war jemand verdammt mächtiges in das Innere der Höhle eingedrungen.

So schnell es ging rannte ich zur Haupthöhle und war heilfroh die gesamte Meute wohlauf zu sehen. Sie zitterten zwar am ganzen Körper, aber es war ihnen Gott sei Dank nichts weiter geschehen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie mir erklären konnten, was genau geschehen war.

Anscheinend war zuerst ein Dämon in den Bannkreis eingedrungen und direkt hinter ihm ein Trupp Engel. Zum Glück für sie alle hatten sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausnahmslos in der Haupthöhle befunden und konnten schnell genug einen Schutzkreis errichten, der sie vor den Blicken der Eindringlinge schützte. Der Einzige, der diesen Kreis schließlich verlassen hatte war Cee. Er hatte den Dämon in irgendeinen hinteren Bereich der Höhle gelockt und seitdem hatte ihn niemand mehr gesehen geschweige den einen der Eindringlinge.

Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt als mir klar wurde was das bedeutete. Ich schaffte es gerade noch den Kindern einzubleuen sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren als ich auch schon davon stürmte um Cee zu finden. Es war mir egal, das ich in diesem Moment vergaß vorsichtig zu sein oder meine Aura so gut wie möglich zu verbergen. Cee durfte einfach nichts passieren! Er konnte mich doch nicht einfach so allein lassen! Um die Engel machte ich mir herzlich wenig Sorgen, aber ein mächtiger Dämon konnte Cee durchaus gefährlich werden.

Ein schwaches Aufleuchten seiner Aura wies mir den richtigen Weg. Er lebt also noch! Binnen einer Sekunde hatte ich mich an seine Seite teleportiert und war entsetzt in welcher Situation ich mich wieder fand.

Um mich herum lagen Dutzende von zerfetzten Leichen. Sie waren allesamt Engel und trugen die Uniform einer der höchsten Garden des Himmels. Durch das ganze Blut konnte man allerdings nicht ein einziges Abzeichen mehr erkennen.

Cees dunkler Körper hob sich klar und deutlich von der rauhen Felswand ab. Er war verletzt, allerdings nicht lebensbedrohlich wie ich erleichtert feststellte. Mit einem drohenden Knurren wies er mich an mich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren während seine Krallen sich irgend etwas bohrten, das vor ihm am Boden lag. Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte von den Wänden der Höhle wieder bis er schließlich in einem verzweifelten Röcheln erstarb.

„War es das?" Vorsichtig ging ich auf Cee zu und strich besorgt über sein Fell.

„War er der Letzte?" Die Überreste unter Cees Krallen waren derart zerfetzt, das man kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Lediglich der Kopf noch halbwegs erhalten war. Ein Dämon der mittleren Stufe. Kein Gegner für ihn.

„Wie schön. Das erleichtert einiges." Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Auf der Klippe über uns stand ein Engel, der seine Pistole genau auf mein Herz richtete. Cee spannte bereits sämtliche seiner Muskeln an um sich auf den neuen Gegner zu stürzen.

„Es wäre besser, wenn ihr euren Begleiter zurück pfeift." Mit einem leichten Ziehen an seinem Fell bedeutete ich Cee noch einen Moment Geduld zu haben.

„Aus welchem Grund sollte ich das tun?" Es war deutlich genug zu hören, das ich in ihm nicht die geringste Bedrohung sah, aber es schien ihn in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken.

„Aus mehreren." Er wies mit seiner freien Hand auf einen leeren Gang schräg gegenüber von mir.

„Was haltet ihr zum Beispiel davon?" Wie Geister tauchten in dem Gang plötzlich die Umrisse von drei Personen auf.

„LYAKAON!"

„Sorry Shao, ich hätte dir nicht folgen sollen." Sie hatten ihn zwar nicht allzu übel zugerichtet. Aber der Anblick des stolzen Dämons, der beinahe ohnmächtig in dem Griff seiner Bewacher hing, versetzte mir einen Stich. Warum in alles in der Welt ist er nicht bei den Anderen geblieben?

„Nun?" Ärgerlich funkelte ich den Engel, der nach wie vor über mir stand an.

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders clever. Was?" Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Unauffällig tippte ich Cee mit einem Finger einen bestimmten Code in die Seite. Er gab ein widerwilliges Brummen von sich. Kein Wunder! Immerhin verlangte ich von ihm sich bei nächst bester Gelegenheit aus dem Staub zu machen und mich allein zu lassen. Es war nur allzu verständlich, daß ihm das nicht paßte. Nur war er der Einzige, der es problemlos schaffen konnte die Kinder zu erreichen und diese vor eventuell nachrückenden Engeln zu beschützen. Ich wollte keinerlei Risiko eingehen. Nicht jetzt, wo sich die Anima Mundi auf dem Weg zu uns befand.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, daß ihr uns jetzt noch entkommen könnt? Euer Schwachpunkt ist viel zu offensichtlich." Oh ja, er fühlt sich mächtig sicher dort oben. Anscheinend wird es langsam aber sicher Zeit ihm zu zeigen, das es ein Fehler ist mich zu unterschätzen.

„Und welcher wäre das?" Zum Glück für uns alle hatte Lyakaons Wächter viel zu viel damit zu tun ihren Gefangenen im Zaum zu halten. Er machte es ihnen nicht gerade leicht und nutzte jede sich bietenden Chance um ihrem Griff zu entkommen. Seltsamerweise gingen die Engel für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich sanft mit ihm um. Langsam aber sicher dämmerte mir, wem Keren den Sender zu verdanken hatte.

„Warum macht ihr die Sache so kompliziert. Begleitet uns und der Geisel geschieht nichts." Mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah ich nach oben. Glaubt er tatsächlich ich lasse mich einfach so von ihm einfangen?

„Welche Geisel?" Blitzschnell schoß Cee auf die beiden Engel zu und schnappte sich Lyakaon, der vor Überraschung laut aufschrie als sich Cees Zähne in seine Schulter bohrten. Sie waren so schnell in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, daß die Engel nicht die geringste Chance hatten zu reagieren. Womit ich allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war, daß ihr Anführer plötzlich genau vor mir stand.

„Ihr macht es mir wirklich nicht leicht." Eisig funkelte er mich an und überrascht stellte ich fest, daß ich diesen Engel kannte. Es war einer von Rosiels Soldaten, denen ich bereits in Yetzirah begegnet war und der mich nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte. Sein Name war Dobiel. Aber ich verstand nicht, was er hier wollte. Geschweige denn, warum er nicht die Uniform von Rosiels Garde trug. Moment! Ist das hier etwa ein abgekartetes Spiel? Hat Rosiel etwa allen ernstes seine Männer damit beauftragt mich zu finden?

„Zum Glück hat man uns erlaubt euch zurückbringen, egal in welchem Zustand ihr euch befindet." Noch bevor ich überhaupt begriff, was seine Worte bedeuteten drückte er bereits ab. Ich spürte, wie sich die Kugel durch meinen Eingeweide fraß um schließlich am Rücken wieder auszutreten. Binnen Sekunden war mein gesamter Bauch ein Meer aus Feuer. Das Blut quoll heiß aus der frischen Wunde und tropfte zu Boden. Scheiße!

„Du… hast auf… mich… geschossen?" Immer noch vollkommen überrascht preßte ich meine Hände auf die tiefe Wunde und kämpfte taumelnd darum auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Sie hatten es also von Anfang auf mich abgesehen.

„Selbstverständlich. Rosiel-sama hat uns gestattet alles zu tun, was nötig ist, um euch zu ihm zurück zubringen." Aus meiner Kehle löste sich ein bitteres Lachen. Dieser größenwahnsinnige Engel. Glaubt er wirklich, das ist so einfach? Meint er tatsächlich, daß ich einfach so zu ihm zurück kehren würde? Nach allem, was geschehen ist?

„…dann richte… ihm folgendes aus…" Vorsichtig löste ich eine Hand von der Wunde und sog zischend die Luft ein, als ein Windhauch in die Öffnung eindrang. Sie heilte bereits, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich ganz geschlossen hatte. Es war ein äußerst unangenehmes Gefühl ein Loch im Körper zu haben. Was mich allerdings noch wesentlich mehr beunruhigte war die Tatsache, das Rosiel nicht sonderlich lange gebraucht hatte um mich zu finden.

„Darauf… kann er…" Keuchend machte ich einen Schritt zurück und öffnete einen Dimensionstunnel. Zeit zu verschwinden. Mal sehen wie schnell ihr wirklich seid.

„…lange… warten…" Ich ließ mich rückwärts fallen und genoß es Dobiels entsetztes Gesichts zu sehen während sich der Tunnel wieder schloß. Ebenso schnell wie ich in dem Tunnel verschwunden war tauchte ich auch wieder aus diesem auf. Das sollte reichen, um meine Gegner etwas länger beschäftigen. Mehr als genug Zeit um zu verschwinden.

Cee hatte die Haupthöhle bereits erreicht und erwartete mich ungeduldig. Das Blut rann an meinen Beinen entlang und hinterließ eine nicht zu übersehende Spur auf dem felsigen Boden. Die Kinder stürmten besorgt auf mich zu und halfen mir dabei in den hinteren Teil der Höhle zu gelangen. Dankbar ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken.

„Wo ist Lyakaon?" Suchend sah ich in die panikerfüllten Gesichter um mich herum.

„Ich bin hier Shao." Er sank neben mich und griff besorgt nach meiner Hand. Seine Schulter war bereits verbunden und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte Cee ihn mehr verletzt als nötig.

„Jetzt seht mich doch alle nicht so an. Es ist nur ein Kratzer." Leider hatte diese Aussage das Gegenteil von dem, was ich eigentlich hatte erreichen wollen zur Folge. Über die Hälfte von ihnen brach in Tränen aus und machte sich Vorwürfe, daß das alles nur passiert sei, weil sie zu schwach waren um sich selbst zu schützen.

„Ihr tut gerade so, als würde ich sterben." Lachend fuhr ich durch Lyakaons eisgraues Haar.

„Shao nicht…" Seine violetten Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Komm schon. Du bist doch sonst nicht so." Er wehrte sich mehr oder weniger erfolgreich als ich mit einer Hand seinen Verband löste. Die Wunde war nicht ganz so tief wie ich erwartet hatte und ließ sich problemlos heilen.

„Ihr müßt lernen besser auf euch aufzupassen. Ich kann schließlich nicht immer da sein." Das plötzliche Entsetzen in ihren Augen brachte mich zum Lachen. Es verging mir allerdings recht schnell wieder. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung hatte ich das Gefühl als ob sich eine Eisenlanze in meinen Körper bohren würde.

„Und nachdem wir das geklärt haben…" Mühsam richtete ich mich ein kleines Stück auf.

„Rückt alle etwas näher. Sind wir komplett?" Mein Tatendrang schien ihre Ängste etwas zu mindern. Sie nickten zögernd.

„Gut. Dann verhaltet euch bitte in den nächsten Minuten so ruhig wie möglich und macht keine plötzlichen Bewegungen." Erschrocken sahen sie sich an, aber dann taten sie, worum ich sie bat. Ich konzentrierte mich kurz und ließ mich dann erleichtert zurück fallen. Das wäre geschafft.

„So, und jetzt werden wir diesen Ort verlassen." Stöhnend stützte ich mich an der rauhen Wand in meinem Rücken ab und kämpfte mich wieder auf die Füße.

„Shao, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Aus den hinteren Reihen war Cassiel nach vorn getreten. Dicht hinter ihn gedrängt stand Keren, deren Hand er fest umklammert hielt. Er hat also wirklich eine Schwäche für sie. Ich grinste ihn leicht an.

„Die Engel werden nicht eher aufgeben, bis sie uns gefunden haben. Deshalb verschwinden so schnell wie möglich von hier."

„Und wohin? Sie werden uns doch immer wieder verfolgen." Kerens Stimme war dünn und blaß. Es war kaum zu übersehen wie sehr sie zitterte. Langsam ging ich auf sie zu und hob ihr Kinn leicht an, damit sie mir in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Hat dein Bruder dir nicht gesagt, daß man mir vertrauen kann? Sie werden uns nicht weiter verfolgen. Na ja, zumindest in nächster Zeit nicht." Ich zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und preßte dann fluchend erneut eine Hand auf die Wunde an meinem Bauch. Wenigstens hat sie aufgehört zu bluten.

„Jeder nimmt nur das mit, was er unbedingt braucht. Die restlichen Sachen bleiben hier." Mir ging es zwar nach wie vor dreckig, aber wenn ich jetzt zuließ, daß sie sich noch mehr Sorgen um mich machten würden wir es niemals schaffen rechtzeitig zu verschwinden. Ich biß mir auf die Lippen um nicht erneut aufzustöhnen als ich mich auf den Weg machte um Iadara auf Cees Rücken zu laden. Okay, die Idee war nicht die cleverste Idee meines Lebens. Mit einer kaum verheilten Schußwunde im Bauch sollte man eben keine bewußtlosen Leute durch die Gegend hieven. Die Wunde brach wieder auf und mir war schwindelig als ich zu den Anderen zurückkehrte aber ich durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen.

Zum Glück ist die Blutung inzwischen zum Stillstand gekommen und inzwischen hat sich sogar eine dünne Hautschicht sich über dem Einschußloch gebildet. Das schien die Kinder mehr zu beruhigen als jedes meiner Worte. Ich war heilfroh, daß sie nicht wußten, wie es darunter aussah. Mein Fleisch war nach wie vor vollkommen zerfetzt. Es würde unter Garantie noch eine Stunde oder zwei dauern, bis die Wunde komplett verheilt war.

Unter Lyakaons mißtrauischem Blick half ich Keren dabei hinter Iadara auf Cees Rücken zu klettern. Sie lächelte mich dankbar an und klammerte sich ängstlich in Cees Fell als dieser langsam aufstand.

„OK, so wird das nichts. Cassiel, rauf mit dir und sorg dafür, das sie nicht runter fällt." Der Blick mit dem Lyakaon mich in diesem Moment bedachte war tödlich. Anscheinend paßte es ihm gar nicht, daß sich seine kleine Schwester so gut mit einem Engel verstand. Ich ignorierte ihn.

„Aber Shao ich-"

„Du hast sie gestern beschützt und dasselbe wirst du heute tun. Keine Widerrede." Ich hatte keine Lust jetzt auch noch mit jedem einzelnen diskutieren zu müssen. Die Zeit wurde langsam aber sicher knapp. Es würde nicht mehr allzulange dauern, bis Dobiel herausgefunden hatte wohin ich geflüchtet war.

Als alle soweit waren öffnete ich erneut einen Dimensionstunnel. Sorgsam achtete ich darauf, daß sie dicht zusammenblieben. Erst als auch der Letzte im Inneren des Tunnels verschwunden war folgte ich ihnen und aktivierte nebenbei die nette, kleine Überraschung für unsere Verfolger. Sie würden etwas brauchen, bis sie merkten, da sie von einem Trugbild zum Narren gehalten wurden. Die Zeit müßte eigentlich ausreichen um ungestört den Treffpunkt mit den Rebellen zu erreichen.

Im Inneren des Tunnels sprach kaum jemand und ich war heilfroh, daß ich als letzte hinter ihnen ging. Mein gesamter Körper stand kurz davor einfach in sich zusammenbrechen. Den Tunnel aufrecht zu erhalten ließ meine Selbstheilung beinahe komplett zum Stillstand kommen. Ich war unter Garantie leichenblaß.

„Shao, geht es dir wirklich gut?" Angestrengt versuchte ich das verschwommene Gesicht vor mir zu erkennen. Es war Lyakaon.

„Ging mir schon mal besser." Begleitetet mit einem äußerst mißbilligenden Schnauben stütze er mich so gut es ging. Mit seiner Hilfe war es kein Problem mit den anderen Schritt zu halten. Als wir den Treffpunkt endlich erreichten hatte ich das Gefühl am gesamten Körper nur noch aus Wasser zu bestehen. Der Schweiß lief in breiten Bahnen an meinem Rücken herunter und meine gesamten Klamotten waren klitschnaß. Aber wenigstens hatten wir es geschafft.

„Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" Verwundert sah sich Lyakaon auf dem Plateau um.

„In Sicherheit. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Hier werden sie uns garantiert nicht finden." Was vor allem daran liegen könnte, das sie gar nicht auf die Idee kommen würden uns ausgerechnet hier suchen. Wir befanden uns am äußersten Rand der zerstörten Himmelsschalen. Nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter und wir hätten die nächste intakte Schale erreicht. Leider war es nicht sonderlich ratsam mit Dämonen im Schlepptau eine funktionstüchtige Himmelsschale zu betreten. Sie hätten uns binnen Sekunden geortet und festgesetzt. Doch hier würde uns so schnell niemand vermuten.

„Und was ist dann das?" Lyakaon deutete auf einen dunklen Schatten, der sich zielsicher auf uns zu bewegte.

„Das sind Freunde." Bevor er es verhindern konnte hatte ich mich von ihm gelöst und den Rand des Plateaus erreicht. Ich ließ einen kleinen Lichtball in meinen Händen entstehen, den ein kräftiger Windstoß in Richtung Merkabah trieb, die unaufhaltsam immer näher kam. Wie vereinbart blitzte ein bestimmtes Signal an Bord auf. Erleichtert kehrte ich zu den Anderen zurück. Dankbar ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an Cees weiches Fell. Er hatte sich leicht zusammengerollt und bis auf Iadara befand sich niemand mehr auf seinem Rücken.

Um mich herum brachen augenblicklich wilde Diskussionen los, was das denn bitte schön zu bedeuten hätte, die zum Glück sehr schnell von Lyakaon und Cassiel unterbunden wurden. Die Beiden mochten noch nicht ganz trocken hinter den Ohren sein, aber sie hatten ihre jeweiligen Lager verdammt gut im Griff. Das mußte ich ihnen lassen.

Die Merkabah landete mit ausreichendem Abstand und als sich ihre Luken öffneten begann unter den Kindern ängstliches Gemurmel. Ich verstand sie sehr gut. Sie waren schon zu lange auf der Flucht um noch wirklich an Hilfe glauben zu können. Allerdings hoffte ich sehr, daß sie die Hilfe der Rebellen dennoch akzeptieren würden.

Vorsichtig näherte sich uns ein kleiner Trupp von circa zehn Mann. Sie waren genauso mißtrauisch wie meine Schützlinge. Oh man, hoffentlich geht das auch gut. Stöhnend stand ich auf und ging ihnen entgegen. Meine Wunde war bei Weitem noch nicht so gut verheilt, das sie nicht mehr schmerzen würde.

„Um Gottes Willen Shao-san!" Ein Engel mit leuchtend blonden Haaren stürmte auf mich zu.

„Was ist passiert?" Der Blick seiner aquamarinblauen Augen lag abwechselnd auf mir und meiner blutverschmierten Kleidung.

„Nichts weiter. Nur ein Kratzer. Aber verrat mir doch bitte mal, was du hier machst Raziel-chan. Der Anführer der Anima Mundi sollte sich doch eigentlich um Wichtigeres kümmern." Ich wuschelte ihm grinsend durch die Haare und löste damit auf beiden Seiten mehr oder weniger blankes Entsetzen aus.

„Die untersten Schalen der Hölle und der Himmel liegen in Trümmern und du meinst dein Notruf sei nicht wichtig?"

„Nicht ganz. Ich wollte wissen warum du hier bist? Als Anführer solltest du dieses Chaos nutzen. So schnell bekommt ihr nie wieder eine Chance unbemerkt die anderen Sphären zu unterwandern."

„Hmpf, das haben wir schon längst getan." Er zog einen Schmollmund. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn sofort in den Arm genommen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Er war einfach viel zu niedlich, wenn er sich ärgerte.

„Tut mir leid Raziel-chan." Wenn das tatsächlich stimmte, dann war aus ihm wirklich ein großer Anführer geworden. In den Gesichtern der anderen Rebellen war deutlich zu sehen wie sehr sie ihn respektierten. Zaphikel konnte stolz auf seinen Sohn sein.

„Shao-san…" In seinen klaren Augen begannen Tränen zu schimmern.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Er drückte sich eng an mich und begann leise vor sich hinzuschluchzen.

„Schon gut, mir ist nichts passiert." Ich schloß meine Arme um seinen Rücken und hauchte einen Kuß auf sein weiches Haar. Es duftete nach Sommerblumen.

„Raziel-chan." Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß ich wo ich mich befand und hielt einfach nur diesen kleinen Engel fest, der so verzweifelt nach seinen Eltern gesucht und diese schließlich für immer verloren hatte. Es tat weh ihn so zu sehen. Wie einsam muß er sein?

„Entschuldigung Shao, aber könntest du uns vielleicht bitte erklären, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?" Behutsam löste ich mich von Raziel und sah Cassiel fest an.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf. Die Rebellen der Anima Mundi." Damit wies ich auf sowohl auf Raziel als auch auf seine Männer.

„Anima Mundi!" Cassiel schnappte sichtlich nach Luft.

„Shao, was um alles in der Welt hast du mit den Rebellen zu tun?" Gelassen grinste ich ihn an.

„Man könnte sagen, daß wir so etwas wie alte Freunde sind." Der kleine Rippenstoß von Raziel sorgte dafür, daß ich stöhnend in die Knie sank. Er hatte ohne es zu wollen genau die Stelle getroffen an der sich bis vor kurzem noch eine Schußwunde befunden hatte.

„Shao-san!" Raziels Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Panik.

„Schon gut. Ich sagte doch es ist nur ein Kratzer. Allerdings würde ich dich bitten, das in den nächsten zwei Stunden nicht noch mal zu tun. Ich steh nicht so auf Schmerzen." Eine Hand schützend über die Verletzung haltend stand ich wieder auf.

„Es war ein glatter Durchschuß. Kein Kratzer. Wir haben es alle gesehen."

„Lyakaon!" Wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Das hat hier rein gar nichts zu suchen.

„Man hat dich angeschossen!" Na super! Genau das, was ich vermeiden wollte. Jetzt macht Raziel sich erst richtig Sorgen.

„Shao-san?" Seufzend ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal.

„Ja, man hat auf mich geschossen. Aber die Wunde ist schon fast wieder verheilt. Es besteht wirklich kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen." Den letzten Satz betonte ich ganz besonders. Nicht, das noch jemand auf die Idee kam Raziel von irgendwelchen meiner bisherigen Verletzungen zu erzählen.

„Du solltest wirklich besser auf dich aufpassen." Sein Lächeln war gezwungen, aber ich war froh, daß er dieses Thema nicht weiter verfolgte.

„Sag das lieber dem Engel, der auf sie geschossen hat." Lyakaon hingegen schien meine Warnung nicht ganz verstanden zu haben.

„Engel? Shao-san, doch nicht etwa?"

„Nein. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es gibt sie nicht mehr." Die Hunter waren von Cee und mir in Assia vernichtet worden. Von ihnen drohte niemandem Gefahr. Es sind Rosiels Leute, die mir Kopfschmerzen bereiten. Wenn sie tatsächlich den Auftrag haben mich zu ihm zurück zubringen, dann wäre jeder in meiner näheren Umgebung in größter Gefahr. Sie werden jedes nur erdenkliche Mittel anwenden um ihren Auftrag erfolgreich auszuführen.

„Raziel-chan, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg. Unsere Verfolger werden bald merken, daß wir sie zum Narren gehalten haben." Er nickte zögernd und gab seinen Männern dann Anweisung den Anderen beim Einsteigen zu helfen. In den Gesichtern der Kinder war deutlich zu sehen wie sehr es sie verunsicherte an Bord eines Rebellenschiffs zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich war der einzige Grund, warum sie es trotzdem taten meine Anwesenheit.

„Shao-san, wer ist das?" Fragend deutete Raziel auf die leblose Gestalt, die sich auf Cees Rücken befand während dieser gelassen in das Innere der Merkabah schritt.

„Wenn man Astaroth glauben kann… mein Vater." Er sog hörbar die Luft ein.

„Und glaubst du ihm?"

„Einem Erzdämon?" Ich zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Nach allem was passiert ist wußte ich einfach nicht mehr was ich glauben sollte und was nicht. Kiras Tod hatte mich wesentlich mehr aus der Bann geworfen als ich wahrhaben wollte.

„Es ist noch mehr passiert. Oder?" Raziel sah mich unsicher an und ich wußte, daß ich ihn nicht belügen konnte. Wahrscheinlich war das Anaels Verdienst. Sie hatte sich solange in meinem Inneren befunden, das ihre Sorge um Raziel äußerst erfolgreich auf mich abgefärbt hatte. Außerdem hatte ich ihr und Zaphikel versprochen auf den Kleinen aufzupassen.

„Komm. Laß uns einen Kaffee trinken, dann erzähle ich dir alles." Unter den mißtrauischen Blicken seiner Crew und meiner Begleiter verschwanden wir in seiner Kabine und ich erzählte ihm so gut es ging von dem, was seit unserer letzten Begegnung geschehen war. Er hörte mir aufmerksam zu und unterbrach mich nicht einziges Mal. Als ich zum Ende kam war die Kaffeekanne ebenfalls leer.

„Er ist also tot." Nachdenklich schwenkte Raziel den kümmerlichen Rest Kaffee in seiner Tasse hin und her.

„Ja." Auch ich starrte abwesend auf den Grund meiner Tasse. Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Wie oft habe ich mit Kira bei einer Tasse Kaffe oder Tee zusammengesessen? Wie oft haben wir uns bei einem Drink plötzlich angeschwiegen? Warum haben wir uns unsere Geheimnisse nicht anvertraut, als wir noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatten? Wieso haben wir so beharrlich und eisern geschwiegen?

„Hat Rosiel ihn getötet." Ich stand auf und ging langsam zu dem riesigen Fenster seiner Kabine. Die leere Tasse ließ ich unbeachtet auf einem kleinen Tisch stehen.

„Ja." Zögernd fuhr ich mit einer Hand über die sonnengewärmte Scheibe. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich die Merkabah in Bewegung setzte. Schon bald werden wir außerhalb der Reichweite unserer Verfolger sein. Kira hat geschwiegen um mich zu beschützen und mein Schweigen diente demselben Zweck. Wie sehr wir uns doch getäuscht haben. Wie vieles wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn wir uns einen Teil unserer Geheimnisse offenbart hätten…

„Und er will, daß du zu ihm zurückkehrst?"

„Ja, das will er." Mit voller Wucht rammte ich meine Faust gegen den Stahlrahmen des Fensters. Rosiel-chan, warum mußtest du mir das antun? Warum hast du ihn getötet?

„Und was ist mit dir? Kehrst du zu ihm zurück?"

„Nein." Ich kann nicht zurück kehren. Ich kann ihm nicht vergeben. Mein bester Freund…der Mensch, der mich neben Catan mehr als alle anderen verstand… meine einzige Chance diesem verfluchten Leben zu entkommen… er hat sie zerstört… einfach so…

„Auch nicht, wenn er dich braucht?" Verblüfft drehte ich mich um.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Hast du denn gar nicht gemerkt, wie einsam er ist? Shao-san, erst nachdem er dich nach Yetzirah brachte hat sich Rosiel verändert. Er braucht dich." Ich konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was ich hörte. Raziel ergreift Rosiels Partei!

„Bitte Shao-san. Kehr zurück zu ihm." Er stand langsam auf und kam milde lächelnd auf mich zu. Ich drückte mich eng an das Fenster in meinem Rücken. Der Blick seiner aquamarinblauen Augen lag flehend auf mir. Mein gesamter Entschluß Rosiel nie wiederzusehen geriet ins Wanken.

„Er braucht dich." Raziels Hand fuhr sanft über meine Wange.

„Shao-san, ich würde es verstehen. Ihr quält euch nur gegenseitig." Verzweifelt wandte ich den Blick ab. Bitte! Bitte Raziel-chan zwing mich nicht! Ich kann nicht zu ihm zurück.

„Raziel-chan bitte… ich kann nicht." Ich preßte meine Stirn gegen den kühlen Stahl.

„Ich kann nicht zurück." Versteh mich doch. Wenn ich das tue muß ich mich eines Tages gegen all meine Freunde stellen. Es würde alles zerstören. Ich würde daran zerbrechen…

„Ist schon gut Shao-san. Ich weiß wie schwer es für dich ist." Er drückte seinen Kopf gegen mein Herz. Ich kämpfte darum nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Aber bitte laß ihn nicht noch mehr leiden." Ich wußte, was er mir damit sagen wollte. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kam sollte ich nicht zögern. Stand Rosiel mir gegenüber mußte ich es so schnell beenden wie es nur eben ging. Das wäre das Beste für uns alle.

„Der Messiahs befindet sich in Michaels Gewalt. Wir konnten ihn bisher noch nicht befreien." Mit dieser kleinen Information erleichterte Raziel mir zwar zum einen die Suche nach Setsuna, aber er stellte mich gleichzeitig auch vor eine Wahl. Der kleine Moment in dem wir beide unsere Pflichten kurz vergessen konnten war vorbei. Ich schluckte kurz.

„Ich brauche eine Uniform. Rangabzeichen so hoch wie möglich. Aber keine weiße Garde, das nimmt man mir nicht ab." Langsam löste Raziel sich von mir und sah mich fest an. Er hatte verstanden.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Wann willst du aufbrechen?" Seine Stimme klang brüchig und auch mir ging es kaum besser. Es tat mir in der Seele weh diesen kleinen Engel erneut verlassen zu müssen.

„So schnell wie möglich."

„Gut, ich werde alles Nötige veranlassen. Bis dahin kannst du meine Kabine benutzen."

„Danke Raziel." Er lächelte mich leicht an.

„Dieses Mal kein –chan?"

„Nein, dieses Mal nicht." Mit einem Lächeln, das ich nicht ergründen konnte verließ er die Kabine.

„Shao, du bist ein Idiot." Ich ließ mich auf das weiche Sofa fallen und stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, als sich ein kleiner Feuerstrahl von meinem Bauch in den Rest meines Körpers fraß.

„Auf was läßt du dich da ein?" So langsam aber sicher könnte diese Wunde aber mal verheilt sein. Die Gedanken an mein nächstes Vorhaben mehr oder weniger verdrängend döste ich vor mich hin und lauschte dem Geräusch des Windes, der die Merkabah umspielte. Irgendwo in diesem gleichmäßigen, beruhigenden Ton kam nach und nach eine leise Melodie zum Vorschein, die so gar nicht zu den anderen Geräuschen passen wollte.

Kaum wahrnehmbar sangen die Wolkenwale ein Lied, das sie vor langer, langer Zeit vernommen hatten. Nun war diese Melodie in ihr Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt und wie schon unzählige ihrer Vorfahren ließen sie die klaren Töne den Himmel erhellen.

Es freute und schmerzte mich zu gleich wieviel Gefallen sie an diesem Lied gefunden hatten. Einst hatte ich es zur Lobpreisung Assias geschrieben und mit vollem Herzen in den Gärten der Himmel gesungen, doch nun riß es lediglich alte Wunden wieder auf.

Dennoch lauschte ich andächtig dem leisen Klang dieser Melodie, die meine Vergangenheit wieder lebendig werden ließ bis ich es nicht mehr länger aushielt und mich schließlich unter die Dusche stellte.

Das warme Wasser prickelte angenehm auf meiner Haut und vertrieb nach und nach die kalten Schauer, die mich immer wieder überfielen wenn ich daran dachte, was mit Kira geschehen war. Ich würde meinen besten Freund niemals wiedersehen, weil ihn der Mann getötet hatte, den ich über alles liebte. Verdammt! Warum mußte ich mich auch ausgerechnet in Rosiel verlieben? Warum konnte es nicht jemand anders sein? Warum er? Warum!

Irgendwo zwischen dem Wasser, das über mein Gesicht perlte und dem, das zu Boden tropfte merkte ich, das ich weinte. So sehr ich es auch versuchte, ich konnte diese Tränen nicht mehr stoppen. Was immer ich von nun an auch tun würde, es würde mir unter Garantie das Herz zerreißen.

„Shao-san?" Raziels Stimme drang unwirklich durch das rauschende Wasser zu mir. Schnell fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand über die Augen und beseitigte die Spuren meiner Tränen so gut es ging.

„Ich bin im Bad." Zögernd verließ ich die Dusche und warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Gut, es war fast nichts zu sehen.

„Ich lege dir die Uniformen auf den Stuhl im Vorraum." Ich konnte sehen, wie sein dunkler Schatten in das Bad huschte und kurz darauf wieder verschwand.

„Danke!" Ich trocknete mich sorgfältiger ab, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre, aber ich wollte mich erst wieder in den Griff bekommen, bevor ich Raziel gegenüber trat. Er würde sofort merken, wenn mit mir etwas nicht stimmte. Gut verpackt in ein flauschiges Handtuch trat ich schließlich aus dem Duschraum und sah mich suchend nach den Uniformen um. Da ich sie nicht sofort fand beschränkte ich mich erst einmal darauf meine Haare wieder halbwegs trocken zu bekommen. (Mit einem kleinen Trick versteht sich.) Als sie beinahe vollkommen trocken waren zog ich lächelnd die Schublade auf, in der vorsichtigerweise meine Unterwäsche deponiert hatte, damit nicht zufällig jemand darüber stolperte. Bei dem Anblick wäre Raziel mit Sicherheit ohnmächtig geworden. Ein Hauch von weißer Spitze.

Gut, die Unterhose hatte sich dank der Schußverletzung fast komplett rot verfärbt aber mit ein klein wenig Magie war sie innerhalb von Sekunden so gut wie neu. Es war angenehm sich das Bad einmal nicht mit einer Horde halbwüchsiger Engel und Dämonen teilen zu müssen. Letztendlich fand ich auch die Uniformen, die mir Raziel gebracht hatte. Allerdings waren sie bei Weitem nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte. Raziel hatte sogar für eine enge Lederweste gesorgt, die meine Oberweite auf ein absolutes Minimum reduzierte. Nicht sonderlich bequem, aber notwendig und unter den Uniformen würde sie kaum auffallen.

Ich zwang mich schließlich dazu meine Wahl zu treffen und war überrascht wie gut Raziel meine Kleidergröße eingeschätzt hatte. Die Uniform saß beinahe wie angegossen. Bevor ich mir jedoch den Mantel überstreifte kämmte ich meine Haare sorgfältig zurück und flocht sie zu einem Zopf. Sorgfältig zog ich die kürzeren Strähnen anschließend wieder in mein Gesicht, damit man mich nicht sofort erkannte. Erst danach streifte ich den Mantel über und setzte die Uniformmütze auf. Prüfend sah ich in den Spiegel.

Der Anblick, der sich mir bot versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich. Anael hatte es zwar bereits festgestellt als wir in den Korridor eindrangen, aber es selbst bewußt zu bemerken war etwas vollkommen anderes. In dieser Aufmachung sah ich beinahe so aus wie Kira. Bevor sich neue Tränen ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnen konnten riß ich mich von dem Anblick im Spiegel los und öffnete die Tür zum Rest der Kabine.

Raziel saß gedankenverloren auf einem Stuhl am Fenster. Cee hatte es sich inzwischen ebenfalls gemütlich gemacht. Er lag zusammengerollt auf einem kleinen Teppich während die Sonne auf sein dunkles Fell schien. Wahrscheinlich war er Raziel einfach gefolgt als dieser zu seiner Kabine zurückkehrte.

„Es tut mir Leid Shao-san, aber das waren die einzigen Uniformen in deiner Größe." Sein Gesicht war von mir abgewandt, damit ich nicht sehen konnte wie sehr er mit sich kämpfte.

„Schon gut Raziel-chan." Mit einem schmerzvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen legte ich die restlichen Uniformen auf eine Kommode. Cees Ohren bewegten sich leicht, aber ansonsten schien er uns nicht weiter zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Warum auch? Er würde ohnehin nicht mehr von meiner Seite weichen. Egal, wie ich mich auch entscheiden würde.

„So schnell werde ich ihn wohl doch nicht los." Als Raziel sich zu mir umdrehte weiteten sich seine Augen sichtlich. Kein Wunder. Ich steckte in der Uniform von Rosiels Leibgarde. Allein das ermöglichte mir beinahe unbeschränkten Zugang zu sämtlichen Sphären des Himmels. Der Orden an meiner Brust und die Abzeichen hingegen ermöglichten es mir dies alles auch noch ohne die geringste Begründung zu tun. General…

Ich hoffe nur, daß niemand genauer hinsieht. Rosiel hat seinen Männern bestimmt eine sehr detaillierte Beschreibung von mir gegeben. Ich muß verdammt vorsichtig sein, wenn ich einem von ihnen begegnet.

Für meine Zwecke ist diese Uniform auf jeden Fall bestens geeignet. Mit ihr konnte ich problemlos in Michaels Hoheitsgebiet gelangen und mit Setsuna sprechen. Auch ,wenn ich jetzt schon wußte wohin dieses Gespräch führen würde. Diesem Hitzkopf wird sein eigenes Schicksal wahrscheinlich wieder einmal vollkommen egal sein. Er wird mich unter Garantie losschicken um Sara aus den Fängen von Sevothtarte zu befreien…

„Shao-san, weißt du eigentlich wie ähnlich du Kira-san bist?" Vollkommen ungläubig kam Raziel auf mich zu.

„Hätten deine Haare eine andere Farbe könnte man dich beinahe für ihn halten." Ich lachte trocken auf.

„Scheint in der Familie zu liegen." Bei Raziel leuchteten einige Fragezeichen auf, aber ich brachte es nicht fertig ihm etwas von dem Zusammenhang zwischen Kira, Luzifer, Iadara und mir zu erzählen.

„Wie geht es eigentlich den Anderen?" Geschickt lenkte ich ihn von Thema ab. Ich war froh zu hören, daß es den Kindern gut ging. Man hatte sie in einem Gemeinschaftsraum untergebracht, damit sie auch weiterhin zusammenbleiben konnten. Irgendwie hatten es Cassiel und Lyakaon geschafft das Kriegsbeil zwischen sich zu begraben und gingen nun beide den Rebellen auf die Nerven was denn nun aus ihnen und ihren Freunden werden sollte. Ich mußte mir ein Grinsen verkneifen als ich mir vorstellte, wie die beiden gleichzeitig auf einen der Rebellen losgingen um ihn mit Fragen zu löchern. Einer alleine war ja schon schwer zu ertragen, aber beide zusammen? Da möchte ich wirklich nicht tauschen.

Noch immer in unser Gespräch vertieft verließen Raziel und ich die Kabine und machten uns auf den Weg zur Kommandobrücke. Bis zu Michaels Domizil war es ziemlich weit, doch die Rebellen hatten fest vor mich so nah wie möglich dort abzusetzen. Außerdem brauchte ich noch eine Waffe. Ich war so sehr in meine Diskussion mit Raziel, was man mir alles zu meinem Schutz mitgeben könnte und in wie weit das überhaupt nötig war, vertieft das ich Keren erst bemerkte als ich bereits in sie hineingerannt war.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab dich nicht gesehen." Entschuldigend lächelte ich sie an und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen. Sie starrte mich mit glasigen Augen an und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Von einem Moment zum nächsten war sie komplett in Panik. Ich tat mein Bestes um sie zu beruhigen, doch es schien alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Sie wich vor mir zurück als wäre ich der Leibhaftige persönlich.

„KEREN!" Mit einem Affenzahn schoß Lyakaon um die nächste Ecke und beförderte mich an die Wand. Mit einem panischen Aufschrei flüchtete sich Keren in seine Arme. Zitternd vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an der Brust ihre Bruders während ich mir über meinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb. Zum Glück ist Cee nicht in der Nähe gewesen (er sonnt sich wahrscheinlich immer noch). Ansonsten hätte Lyakaon bereits seine Zähne an der Kehle gespürt.

„Hey Keren." Vorsichtig stand ich auf und wollte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legen.

„Erkennst du mich etwa nicht mehr?"

„Faß sie nicht an!" Lyakaon brachte seine Schwester vor meiner ausgestreckten Hand in Sicherheit und beförderte mich erneut mit viel Schwung in Richtung Wand. Doch dieses Mal war ich darauf gefaßt und blieb stehen. Ich war lediglich ein kurzes Stück nach hinten gerutscht.

„Laß sie in Ruhe!" Er funkelte mich eisig an. Was war nur auf einmal los mit ihm? Als ich einen erneuten Versuch startete mich seiner Schwester zu nähern löste sich aus seiner Kehle ein bedrohliches Knurren. Ihm war es verdammt ernst.

„Wie konnte wir dir nur vertrauen?" Sein Blick lag anklagend auf mir.

„Du hast uns belogen..." Lyakaons Stimme klang gleichsam bedrohlich und zu tiefst enttäuscht.

„Du hast uns die ganze Zeit über belogen!" Schützend preßte er seine Schwester enger an sich.

„Und dir habe ich vertraut…" Ich verstand kein einziges Wort.

„Wie konntest du nur?" Er sah mich an als wäre es nur recht und billig, wenn mich innerhalb der nächsten zwei Sekunden ein Blitz treffen und zu Asche verwandeln würde.

„Lyakaon, was ist los? Warum benehmt ihr euch so seltsam?"

„Das fragst du noch!" Er schrie fast und Keren brach in leises Schluchzen aus. Beruhigend strich Lyakaon über ihren Rücken.

„Du bist diejenige, die mit Engeln paktiert!" Mir war als würde man mir ein glühendes Messer in die Brust bohren. Das war es also. Die Uniform! Er glaubt ich würde sie alle an die Engelsarmee ausliefern.

„Ich bin die letzte Person auf dieser Welt, die das tun würde."

„Ach ja?" Höhnte er.

„Und warum trägst du dann die Uniform von Rosiels Leibgarde? Weil dir die Farbe so gut steht?" Seine Worte verletzten mich zutiefst.

„Du hast uns alle verraten und verkauft! Wie konnte ich nur glauben, daß jemand wie DU uns helfen würdest? Anima Mundi, pah! Ich wette die gesamte Besatzung gehört zu Rosiels Leuten!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Shao-san würde niemals-" Ich streckte meinen Arm aus um Raziel am Weiterreden zu hindern. Verblüfft sah er mich an.

„Laß gut sein Raziel. Er wird dir nicht glauben." Enttäuscht sah ich Lyakaon an.

„Warum sollte ich auch? Ihr werdet uns ja doch ausliefern!"

„Es tut mir leid, daß du so denkst. Ich hatte nur vor euch zu helfen. Aber so wie es aussieht hat es keinen Zweck mehr, wenn ich mich jetzt von euch verabschiede." Ich wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Wenn du mir nicht glaubst ist das deine Sache, aber zumindest den Rebellen solltest du Vertrauen schenken. Sie werden euch an einen sicheren Ort bringen." Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen ließ ich die Geschwister stehen und kehrte in Raziels Kabine zurück. Tränen stillen Zorns rannen mir über die Wangen während ich in die Knie sank und meinen Kopf in Cees warmem Fell vergrub.

Es tut weh zu wissen, daß ein einfaches Stück Stoff ausreicht um mühsam erlangtes Vertrauen zu zerstören. Aber es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Ich hoffe nur, daß sie lange genug an Bord bleiben werden um zu merken, das längst nicht alle Engel so grausam sind wie die, denen sie einst begegnet waren.

05-10-08

_Next: Part 34 – Fire, sand and storm_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Erläuterungen:

**Lyakaon **- König von Arkadien, Sohn des Pelasgos und der Okenide Meliboa. Er und seine 50 Söhne fallen durch ihre Grausamkeit aus dem menschlichen Rahmen heraus. Als Zeus die Erde besuchte um die Menschen zu prüfen lud Lyakaon den Gott zu einem Mahl ein bei dem er das Fleisch eines geschlachteten Knabens servieren ließ. Zeus bestrafte diesen Frevel in dem er Lyakaon und dessen Nachkommenschaft mit einem Blitz vernichtete. In einer abgewandelten Version der Sage verwandelt Zeus sie alle in Wölfe. (Diesen Part habe ich für Lyakaons Verwandlung übernommen.)

**Cassiel -** Regiert den Samstag. Der Engel der Einsamkeit und Tränen, der "die Einheit des ewigen Königreiches weiterführt." Cassiel ist einer der Herrscher des Planeten Saturn, und er ist gleichfalls der Prinzregent des 7. Himmels. Cassiel ist einer der Sarim (Prinzen) in der Hierarchie der Mächte. Manchmal erscheint er auch als Engel der Enthaltsamkeit.

**Keren - **Schadensdämonen aus der griechischen Mythologie. Die Keren gelten als Kinder der Nacht und werden als abstoßend mit grauenerregenden Zügen beschrieben. Sie bringen Unglück, Tod und Verderben. Was schon aus ihrem Namen hervorgeht, da das griechische Wort Ker „Verderben" und „Tod" heißt. Manchmal wurden auch die Rachegöttinnen, die Eriyen, als Keren bezeichnet. (Wie man unschwer merkt habe ich mir hier nur den Namen geliehen. Immerhin ist Keren ein äußerst süßes Mädchen. Kaum zu fassen, das sie mit dem Heißsporn von Lyakaon verwandt ist. Eigentlich überrascht es kaum, daß ausgerechnet Cassiel so einen Narren an ihr gefressen hat. Sie weckt eben seinen Beschützerinstinkt. .)


	35. Part 34

05-10-08

_Love of an angel_

Part 34

_Fire, sand and storm_

Wie eh und je wartete Cee geduldig ab bis ich mich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, das meine Tränen aufhören zu flossen. Seine warme Zunge fuhr sanft durch mein Gesicht und wischte auch die letzten Spuren meines Ausbruchs fort. Dankbar kuschelte ich mich in sein warmes Fell und genoß es eine Weile nichts anderem außer seinem regelmäßigen Herzschlag zu lauschen.

Egal, was um mich herum auch geschah in Cees Nähe fand ich immer wieder Ruhe. Im Laufe der Zeit war er zu einer Art Anker für mich geworden. Er ist fast immer an meiner Seite gewesen. Egal, wie schlimm es auch immer um uns gestanden haben mochte, er hat mich nie verlassen.

Vorsichtig schob sich eine dunkle, feuchte Nase in meinen Nacken und versetzte mir einen leichten Stups. Lächelnd drehte ich mich um und begann Cee hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Zufrieden vor sich hinbrummend schloß er seine Augen zu zwei dünnen, rubinroten Schlitzen und ließ mich mit meinen Gedanken allein. Die durch die Fenster hereinfallende Sonne umhüllte uns wie ein warmer Mantel.

Lyakaons Ausbruch hatte mich zwar nicht sonderlich überrascht. Ich hatte bereits damit gerechnet, das die Dämonen es niemals einfach so hinnehmen würden sich plötzlich in der Obhut einiger Engel zu befinden. Auch, wenn es sich bei diesen um Rebellen handelte. Aber seine Worte hatten mich dennoch tief getroffen.

Die Frage ist nur, warum? Wenn ich von Anfang an damit gerechnet habe, warum nimmt es mich dann so sehr mit? Vielleicht…

Ja, vielleicht weil es mir vor Augen geführt hat, daß sich eines niemals ändern wird…

Egal, wie sehr ich es mir auch wünsche…

Weder bei den Dämonen noch bei den Engeln wird man mich jemals als das akzeptieren, was ich bin. Jeder von ihnen wird immer nur die andere Seite in mir sehen. Die Seite, die sie mehr als alles andere verachtet und der sie niemals vertrauen werden. Mein gesamtes Leben werde ich zweigeteilt zwischen den Welten wandeln…

Man hat mich das Beste aus Himmel und Hölle gelehrt…

Aber egal, wie gut ich mein Wissen auch anwende…

Niemals könnte ich in einer dieser Welten gefahrlos leben. Einzig und allein die Welt der Menschen, Assia hat mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin. Niemand hat mir Fragen über meine Herkunft gestellt oder geglaubt, daß ich ihn verraten könnte. Nun ja, jedenfalls nicht mehr als Menschen sich das gegenseitig so zutrauen.

Die Welt der Menschen…

…ob sie mich wieder aufnehmen wird?

Kann ich dort erneut Zuflucht finden?

Kopfschüttelnd stand ich auf als mich eine Welle Heimwehs zu erfassen drohte. Ich sehnte mich danach zurück einfach alles, was geschehen war hinter mir zu lassen und ein einfaches Leben fernab von allem was mich an meine Herkunft oder Vergangenheit erinnerte, zu führen. Doch das ist unmöglich. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Jetzt nicht mehr! Zuviel ist geschehen, das nichts und niemand wieder rückgängig machen kann. Geheimnisse, die für immer verborgen bleiben sollten sind ans Licht getreten und auch das Siegel ist gebrochen.

Nein, es ist weder die Zeit noch der Ort um sich Gedanken um einen Rückkehr zur Erde zu machen. Ich werde die Menschen, die ich liebe nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Jetzt, wo Engel und Dämonen von meiner Existenz wissen bleibt mir nur noch eins. All das hier zu einem Ende zu führen. Was dabei letztendlich aus mir wird? Ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht wird mein größter Wunsch erfüllt und man läßt mich endlich in Frieden sterben...

Wenn es Setsuna und mir tatsächlich gelingen sollte Adam Kadmon zu befreien, dann wird es wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr so schwierig werden jemanden zu finden, der mich töten wird. Das hoffe ich zumindest…

„Shao-san?" Dumpf drang Raziels Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür. Es wird nicht mehr sonderlich lange dauern bis er mich findet. Aufmerksam stellte Cee die Ohren auf und heftete seinen Blick auf die Tür. Er hatte an dem kleinen Engel ebenfalls einen Narren gefressen.

„Es wäre besser, wenn er uns nicht entdeckt." Verständnisvoll seine kühle Schnauze gegen mein Handgelenk. Wie immer brauchte es keine großen Worte zwischen uns.

„Weißt du wo sie Iadara hingebracht haben?" Keine zwei Sekunden später befanden wir uns einige Decks tiefer im Rumpf der Merkabah. Cee hatte sich den denkbar einfachsten Weg gewählt um uns so nah wie möglich ans Ziel zu bringen. Dieser Teil des Schiffes war mir größtenteils unbekannt, aber Cee führte mich zielsicher durch die dunklen Gänge.

Es hätte mich auch sehr gewundert wenn er den Weg nicht gekannt hätte. Den Rebellen einfach so Iadaras leblosen Körper zu überlassen wäre ihm wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst in den Sinn gekommen. Ich erkannte sehr schnell, daß diese Ebene der Merkabah beinahe ausschließlich der Versorgung der Kranken diente. Egal, durch welche der geöffneten Türen ich auch sah, überall befanden sich verletzte Engel. Anscheinend hatten die Rebellen bereits mehr als nur einmal schwer gekämpft. Dennoch schien es ihnen allen mehr oder weniger gut zu gehen. Selbst die Schwerverletzten hatten noch einen Scherz auf den Lippen und begrüßten das Chaos, in dem sich der Himmel befand, als willkommene Chance ihrem Ziel endlich näher zu kommen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl sich mitten unter ihnen zu bewegen.

Vor einem nur mäßig beleuchteten Raum blieb Cee schließlich stehen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Zögernd öffnete ich die Tür und war überrascht, daß es im Innern nur ein einziges Bett stand. Dünne Vorhänge umgaben die darin liegende Gestalt und machten es in diesem Licht beinahe unmöglich diesen zu erkennen.

Ein leichtes Prickeln auf meiner Haut verriet mir, daß der Raum durch einen magischen Bann geschützt wurde. Anscheinend sollte er Unbefugten unmöglich machen sich dem Kranken zu nähern. Auf Cee und mich hatte er jedoch keinerlei Effekt.

Ich zog die Vorhänge ein gutes Stück zur Seite und ließ mich auf einen Hocker sinken, der dicht neben dem Bett stand. Vor mir lag Iadaras leblose Gestalt, die in dieser Umgebung immer mehr den Eindruck erweckte als würde er lediglich friedlich schlafen. Nur ich wußte es besser.

Sein Schlaf würde einen halbe Ewigkeit andauern. Seine Seele hatte seinen Körper vor langer Zeit verlassen und war in Assia wiedergeboren worden. Ich kannte den Menschen, der die Seele dieses mächtigen Dämons in sich trug gut. Sehr gut sogar.

Wir arbeiteten seit Jahren zusammen und hatten uns so gut wie nie ernsthaft gestritten. Er war Mitglied in derselben Band und wie Catan schaffte er es immer wieder mich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Es war immer allen ein Rätsel gewesen warum es gerade ihm ohne Probleme gelang mich von irgendwelchen ‚größeren' Dummheiten abzuhalten.

Shion… wir werden uns wohl niemals wiedersehen…

Behutsam striff ich über das Weiß des ausgebeutelten Kissens bis ich mich dabei ertappte, wie meine Fingerspitzen mit einer rotbraunen Haarsträhne spielten. Erschrocken zog ich meine Hand zurück.

Nein, das hier ist nicht Shion! Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, daß er und Iadara sich auf einige beängstigende Art und Weise ähneln. Obwohl Astaroth mir mehr Antworten in Bezug auf Iadara gegeben hat als ich eigentlich haben wollte nagten nach wie vor Zweifel an mir. Mein Verstand brannte mir zwar immer wieder ein, daß hier einer der Söhne Luzifers lag aber es war so unglaublich schwer zu glauben. Er sieht Shion so verdammt ähnlich…

Und doch hat Astaroth sich in meiner Nähe nie wirklich zu größeren Lügen hinreißen lassen. Für einen Erzdämon ist er immer verdammt eng an der Wahrheit geblieben…

Doch kann ich ihm nun glauben oder nicht? Soll der sanfte, nie aus der Ruhe zu bringende Shion wirklich Luzifers und Liliths Sohn sein? Es widerstrebt mir zutiefst das auch nur zu erwägen! Diese Geschichte kann einfach nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen! Aber es würde so unendlich viel erklären…

Das von rotbraunen Haaren eingerahmte schlafende Gesicht war vollkommen friedlich. Es war ihm kaum anzusehen, daß er eigentlich ein äußerst mächtiger Dämon war. Auch wenn seine Seele nach wie vor in einer menschlichen Hülle steckt, es wird niemals etwas daran ändern, daß er ein Dämon ist. Ein Dämon und mein Vater…

Ich beugte mich ein klein wenig zu Iadara herunter um sein Ohr zu erreichen.

„Mag sein, daß ich Astaroth nicht sonderlich traue. Aber, mach dich darauf gefaßt, das ich einen Menge Fragen haben werde, wenn du aufwachst." Vielleicht bildete ich mir das nur ein, aber als ich mich zurücklehnte schien ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen. Ich wartet noch eine zeitlang ab, aber Iadara blieb regungslos wie eh und je. Es wäre auch viel zu einfach gewesen, wenn er plötzlich die Augen aufschlagen und mir all meine Fragen beantworten würde. Bis dahin konnte ich nichts weiter tun als weiterhin meinem Weg zu folgen. Was im Moment soviel bedeutet wie so schnell wie möglich Michaels Hoheitsgebiet erreichen und Setsuna befreien.

Entschlossen stand ich auf und verließ den Raum. Von nun an werde ich das alles hinter mir lassen. Astaroth, Iadara, die Rebellen, Raziel und auch Rosiel und Catan. Keiner von ihnen kann mir helfen, wenn es darum geht die Welt der Menschen zu retten. Engel und Dämonen stehen sich und ihrer eigenen Welt immer selbst am Nächsten und niemanden sonst. Sollte es darauf ankommen würden sie Assia bedenkenlos für ihre eigenen Ziele opfern.

Nein, Setsuna muß befreit werden um unsere Welt zu schützen. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann ist er nach wie vor ein Freund. Ich werde ihn nicht im Stich lassen! Ebensowenig Sara-chan. Die Beiden haben für ihre Liebe bereits so viel geopfert…

Warum sollen sie nicht glücklich werden? Außerdem haben sie mein Wort, das ich sie wieder zusammenbringen werde. Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich die Beiden und Kira-chan vor mir, wie sie an einem sonnigen Tag in einer Eisdiele auf mich warteten. Ihre Gesichter strahlten mich freudig an und keiner schien sich Sorgen um seine Zukunft zu machen…

Warum können wir nicht einfach in diese Zeit zurückkehren? Eine Zeit in der Engel für uns alles nichts weiter als Sagengestalten waren?

Beinahe geräuschlos glitt eine Tür auf und holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte mich mein zielloses Umherirren genau in die Waffenkammer der Rebellen geführt. Noch während sich die Neonbeleuchtung einschaltete sah ich mich suchend in den Regalen um. Cee folgte mir wie ein dunkler Schatten.

Es gab beinahe jede erdenkliche Art von Waffen. Die Rebellen hatten verdammt gut vorgesorgt. Trotzdem würde es dennoch nicht ausreichen um gegen Sevothtartes oder Rosiels Armeen zu bestehen. Für umherstreifende Dämonen und Patrouillien war diese Ausrüstung jedoch vom Allerfeinsten. Selbst Michael würde bei diesem Anblick Sternchen in den Augen bekommen.

Ich mußte mich beeilen. Irgendwo hat mein unbefugtes Eindringen unter Garantie einen stillen Alarm ausgelöst. Es wird lediglich eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die ersten Rebellen hier unten auftauchen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Sehr schnell entschied ich, daß für mein Vorhaben einige kleine Handfeuerwaffen und Granaten reichen würden. Alles andere wäre viel zu gefährlich oder sperrig um es zu über weite Strecken oder durch die Kontrollen zu transportieren. Außerdem konnte es sich ein Mitglied aus Rosiels Garde nicht leisten bis an die Zähne bewaffnet bei dem unberechenbaren Feuerengel aufzutauchen. Michael und seine Männer könnten doch glatt auf die Idee kommen Rosiels Männer hätten Angst vor ihnen. Und das würde sie nur noch schneller zum Angriff übergehen lassen.

Systematisch schritt ich die Regalreihen ab und hob hier und da prüfend eine Waffe an. Es dauerte nicht länger als zehn Minuten bis ich mit meiner Ausrüstung zufrieden war. Meine Kräfte würden dann hoffentlich den Rest erledigen.

Zurück auf dem Gang konnte ich bereits eilige Schritte hören, die sich meiner Position näherten. Mit einem leisen Pfiff wies ich Cee an mir zu folgen und huschte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Während einer kleinen Pause schlüpfte ich kurz aus dem Uniformmantel und legte den stibitzten Schulterhalfter um und verstaute in ihm sorgsam eine der Pistolen. Danach folgten Granaten, diverse Ersatzwaffen und einige kleine Messer. Wie es Vorschrift war verschwand beinahe alles davon nahezu unsichtbar unter meiner Kleidung und dem Mantel. Einzig und allein die Waffe in dem Halfter konnte man deutlich erkennen.

Vorsichtig sicherte ich mich nach allen Seiten ab, bevor wir uns auf den Weg in Richtung Außenplattformen machten. Cee schien einen Heidenspaß daran zu haben, daß wir die Engel wieder einmal an der Nase herumführten. Mir hingegen behagte es eindeutig weniger. Ich wußte, daß ich Raziel vertrauen konnte und daß er es mir nicht verzeihen würde, was ich jetzt tat. Doch ich wollte ihn nicht noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Er würde mich so dicht an Michaels Hoheitsgebiet bringen wie nur eben möglich und dabei sich und alle Anderen einer Gefahr aussetzen, die sie ebensogut umgehen konnten.

Nein, es ist besser, wenn ich mich jetzt aus dem Staub mache. Sie werden meine Flucht bemerken und umkehren lange bevor Michaels Sensoren die Merkabah überhaupt erfassen konnten.

„Es ist also wahr." Scheiße! Ich gefror mitten in der Bewegung.

„Lyakaon hat tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Du gehörst zu Rosiels Leuten." Entschlossen trat Cassiel aus einem dunklen Gang und stellte sich mir in den Weg.

„Du gehst also ohne dich von uns zu verabschieden?" Ich seufzte leise. Warum mußte er mich ausgerechnet jetzt finden?

„Wenn du schon allein gehst, dann solltest du das nicht vergessen." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln hielt er mir die Mütze meiner Uniform entgegen. Ich mußte sie irgendwo in der Waffenkammer vergessen haben.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, daß ausgerechnet du uns verraten würdest." Diese Worte trafen mich wie ein Dolchstoß.

„Cassiel, es ist nicht so wie du denkst." Entschlossen setzte ich die Mütze auf und zog mir den Schirm tiefer ins Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht immer so, wie es aussieht." Selbst in meinen Ohren klangen diese Worte hohl und wenig überzeugend. Doch für mehr war einfach keine Zeit. Entweder er glaubt mir oder nicht. Cee drückte sich eng an meine Beine während ich an Cassiel vorbeischritt. Bis zur nächsten Außenplattform war es nicht mehr sonderlich weit und ich hatte nicht vor mit Cassiel weiter über die Beweggründe meines Handelns zu sprechen. Leider hatte ich dabei seine Hartnäckigkeit unterschätzt. Er blieb mir einfach auf den Fersen.

„Und du meinst, das reicht? Du überläßt uns den Rebellen und verschwindest dann einfach?" In seiner Stimme schwankte mühsam unterdrückter Zorn mit. Ohne ihn zu beachten ging ich weiter. Es ist keine Zeit! Ich kann nicht stehenbleiben und es ihm erklären! Ich muß hier weg ehe Raziel mein Vorhaben durchschaut!

„Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, daß du zu Rosiels Leuten gehörst?" Er folgte mir beharrlich. Ob mir das nun paßte oder nicht. Sorgsam überbrückte ich den Türcode der Luftschleuse. Sie glitt beinahe geräuschlos auf und gab den Weg zur Außenplattform frei. Der kühle Wind verfing sich in meinem Mantel.

„Verdammt! Shao! Warum sagst du nichts! Wir haben dir immer vertraut. Du schuldest uns zumindest eine Erklärung." Er war den Tränen nahe doch ich drehte mich nicht um. Egal, was ich ihm jetzt auch sagen würde, keiner von ihnen würde es verstehen. Es ist besser, wenn sie mich so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

„Shao-san, warte!" Raziels klare Stimme traf mich wie ein Peitschenschlag.

„Bitte geh nicht." Wir wußten beide, daß ich gehen mußte und dennoch kämpfte er mit seiner Rolle als Anführer der Anima Mundi und der Freundschaft zu mir.

„Raziel-chan…" Für einen kurzen Moment war ich bereit all meine Pläne über den Haufen zu werfen und seiner Bitte nachzukommen. Nur, um ihn wieder lächeln zu sehen. Allerdings nicht lange genug, um mich von meinem Entschluß abzubringen.

„Bitte!" Seine aquamarinblauen Augen standen kurz davor in einem Meer von Tränen unterzugehen. Bitte Raziel-chan, mach es mir nicht so schwer. Ich muß gehen, das weißt du!

„Ich muß gehen." Behutsam legte ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern. Zitternd sah er zu mir auf.

„Raziel, ich habe dir und deinen Leuten etwas äußerst wertvolles anvertraut. Ich verlasse mich darauf, das ihr gut darauf aufpaßt."

„Shao-san, ich…" Er schluckte schwer und sein Blick wurde plötzlich härter.

„Laß mich dir eine Eskorte mitgeben." Ja, Zaphikel hat eine hervorragende Wahl getroffen. Sein Sohn ist ein mehr als nur würdiger Nachfolger. Mit ihm als Anführer wird die Anima Mundi problemlos den Himmel befreien.

„Nein. Du brauchst im Moment all deine Leute hier. Nur mit eurer gesamten Kraft könnt ihr das Chaos zu euren Gunsten nutzen. Es wäre Verschwendung sich meinetwegen unnötig zu schwächen. Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Du willst wirklich allein gehen?"

„Nicht ganz, Cee begleitet mich." Noch ehe er etwas darauf erwidern konnte hatte ich bereits einen Finger auf Raziels Lippen gelegt und ein ganz bestimmtes Bild in Cees Bewußtsein projiziert. Er gab ein äußerst unwilliges Schnauben von sich.

„Raziel-chan, ich bringe euch den Messias zurück. Du hast mein Wort." Er nickte kurz und folgte mir auf die Außenplattform. Ebenso Cassiel, der tief in Gedanken versunken war und Cee, der aussah als würde den nächsten Engel, der ihm zu nah kam am Liebsten direkt zum Frühstück verspeisen.

„Du willst mit einem Dämon an deiner Seite in Michaels Hoheitsgebiet eindringen?" Zweifelnd sah Cassiels auf Cees dunkle Gestalt. Auch Raziel schien noch letzte Zweifel zu hegen, was das anging. Dabei kennt er mich doch eigentlich schon wesentlich länger als Cassiel.

„Sicher. Aber das werden sie erst merken, wenn es bereits zu spät ist."

„Du willst ihn verstecken? Wie willst du diese Aura verbergen? Ein Blinder würden merken, das er ein Dämon ist." Cassiel schien mich für komplett übergeschnappt zu halten. Grinsend sah ich zu Cee hinüber der mich beleidigt anknurrte. Ihm gefiel mein Vorhaben überhaupt nicht, aber wenn er mich begleiten wollte, dann blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als mitzuspielen.

„Ach komm schon. Zeig es ihnen einfach." Mit einem Brüllen, das sowohl Cassiel als auch Raziel leichenblaß werden ließ verschwand Cee in einem Meer aus schwarzen Flammen. Innerhalb von verpufften diese und gaben den Blick auf komplett veränderte Gestalt frei. Statt der üblichen Höllenbestie stand nun ein pechschwarzes, geflügeltes Pferd vor uns.

Aus den sich aufblähenden Nüstern stoben kleine Flammen begleitet von einem zutiefst verärgerten Blich aus einem Paar rubinroter Augen. Sie leuchteten bedrohlich in ihren Höhlen und auch der Rest der imposanten Erscheinung hatte diese Wirkung. Das weiche Fell war pechschwarz. Ebenso die großen Flügel, die bedrohlich vom Körper abgespreizt waren. Unter den scharrenden Hufen stoben silberne Funken hervor. In der letzten Zeit hatte Cee nur selten so gefährlich ausgesehen wie jetzt.

„Was im Namen aller großen Engel ist das?" Cassiel starrte abwechselnd Cee und mich an.

„Na Cee. Wer denn sonst?" Ich mußte mir ein Grinsen verkneifen als die beeindruckenden Hufe mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden sausten. Ein wahres Funkenmeer war die Folge.

„Er kann seine Gestalt ändern?" Auch Raziel konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah und vorsichtshalber hielt er einen gebührenden Abstand ein. Bei Cees momentaner Gemütsverfassung eine sehr weise Entscheidung.

„Wenn ich ihn darum bitte, ja." Zufrieden grinsend sah ich Cee an, der von seiner jetzigen Erscheinungsform alles andere als begeistert war. Kein Wunder, er wußte ja bereits, was noch kommen würde. Dabei macht er als geflügeltes Wesen gar keine so schlechte Figur. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum er sich deshalb so anstellt.

„Aber er sieht immer noch wie ein Dämon aus. Auch, wenn er jetzt ein Pferd ist." Das brachte Cassiel einen unsanften Stoß mit einem dunklen Flügel ein. Im Moment war da jemand ganz und gar nicht gut gelaunt.

„Er hat recht. So kannst du Michaels Männer nicht täuschen." Erneut gab es einen leisen Knall als Cees Hufe auf den Boden aufstampften. Ärgerlich schüttelte er seine lange Mähne und gab ein lautes Schnauben von sich. Sollte er sich jetzt aufbäumen und mit den Flügeln schlagen würden unter Garantie gleich zwei junge Engel in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Meint ihr?" Lächelnd entfaltete ich meine Schwingen und zupfte drei Federn aus ihnen. Behutsam ließ ich sie in meine linke Hand sinken und blies sacht dagegen bis eine kleine, silberne Wolke entstand, die sich nach und nach weiß färbte. Mit einem erneuten Lufthauch wuchs sie weiter und ich umschloß sie vorsichtig mit beiden Händen. Erst als sie eine bestimmte Größe erreichte ließ ich sie frei. Kaum hatte sie genügend Raum breitete sich die Wolke weiter aus und hüllte Cee ein.

Ein aufgebrachtes Wiehern war für kurze Zeit das einzige, was uns an seine Gegenwart erinnerte. Dicker, weißer Nebel hatte ihn komplett vor unseren Blicken verborgen. Nur langsam gelang es dem Wind die dicken Schwaden zu vertreiben und die darunter verborgene Gestalt zu befreien.

Raziel und Cassiel fiel bei dem Anblick fast das Kinn auf den Boden. Schlanke Fesseln, ein Fell so weiß wie der klarste Stern am Himmel, Hufe in den sich das Licht der Sonne fing und die Flügel eines Schwans. Vor uns stand ein strahlend weißes Pferd, wie man ihn fast ausschließlich aus griechischen Sagen kannte. Ein Pegasus, das edelste unter den geflügelten Pferden.

„Unglaublich! Wie hast du das gemacht?" Fassungslos starrte Cassiel die weiße Gestalt an. Alles Bedrohliche war aus Cees Erscheinungsbild verschwunden. Er verkörperte jetzt nur noch Reinheit und Unschuld. Selbst seine Aura hatte sich gewandelt. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen ihn für einen Dämon zu halten. Allerdings zeigte sein unruhiges Verhalten deutlich wie sehr es ihm mißhagte ausgerechnet in dieser Gestalt gefangen zu sein.

„Die Streitpferde der Engel… Shao-san, du kennst sie?" Raziel starrte Cee wie ein Weltwunder an.

„Man hat mir sogar beigebracht auf ihnen zu reiten." Mit diesen Worten schwang ich mich auf Cees Rücken. Raziels und Cassiels Augen weiteten sich sichtbar. Kein Wunder, diese Pferde galten seid Jahren als beinahe ausgestorben und es war äußerst schwierig sie zu zähmen.

Es gab nur noch sehr wenige Engel, die überhaupt noch eines dieser edlen Geschöpfe ihr eigen nennen konnten. In den Himmeln waren sie so kostbar wie auf der Erde blaue Diamanten. Niemand würde es mehr wagen ein solches Geschöpf in eine Schlacht zu führen. Als Luzifer fiel sind einfach zu viele von ihnen gestorben. Man hatte Angst, das diese edlen Tiere eines Tages ganz aussterben könnten.

„Nun seht mich doch nicht so überrascht an. Ihr wißt beide, das ich wesentlich älter bin als ich aussehe." Mit einem kurzen Zungenschnalzen gab ich Cee das Signal zum Aufbruch. Er tänzelte einen Moment hin und her bevor er sich in die Lüfte erhob. Die Merkabah war schon bald nur noch ein dunkler Fleck in einem blauen Meer, das genau unter uns lag.

Anfangs hatte ich einige Probleme damit mich sicher auf seinem Rücken zu halten doch bereits nach wenigen Minuten machte es mir rein gar nichts mehr aus ohne Sattel durch die Wolken zu jagen. Cees Schwingen trugen uns immer schneller durch das weite Blau. Wahrscheinlich waren wir auf den Bildschirmen der meisten Wachposten nicht mehr als ein pfeilschneller Punkt, der ebenso gut hätte Einbildung sein können. Ab und zu glitt ein Wolkenwal an uns vorbei, doch diese Tiere zogen es vor ihre Bahnen in Ruhe zu ziehen statt an unserem kleinen Rennen teilzunehmen. Die einzigen wahrnehmbaren Geräusche waren schon bald nur noch der Wind, Cees kräftiges Schnauben und der regelmäßige Schlag seiner starken Schwingen. Es war wunderschön! Nicht so schön wie selbst zu fliegen, aber es kam dem wohl am Nächsten. Ich genoß es den Wind in meinem Gesicht zu spüren.

Dennoch erreichten wir unser Ziel viel schneller, als ich erwartet hatte. Michaels Palast erstreckte sich bereits unter uns. Er lag mitten in einer Sandwüste.

Vorsichtig ließ ich Cee ein paar Runden darüber drehen um nicht direkt in eine Falle zu tappen. Erstaunlicherweise war alles ruhig. Es gab nicht das geringste Anzeichen dafür, daß unser plötzliches Erscheinen am Himmel irgendwo im Inneren einen Alarm ausgelöst hatte.

„Sei vorsichtig wenn du landest. Irgend etwas stimmt da nicht." Es war mehr als nur merkwürdig, das uns bisher noch keiner von Michaels Wachposten angegriffen hatte. Normalerweise hätten sie sich schon lange zeigen müssen. Mit einem ärgerlichen Knurren, das viel eher nach einem Wiehern klang, ließ er mich wissen, daß es dieser Aufforderung nicht bedurft hätte.

Mit bedächtigen Flügelschlägen steuerte er den Palast an und ließ es sich nicht nehmen den Überwachungskameras dabei seine Schokoladenseite zu zeigen. Mochte ihm sein momentanes Erscheinungsbild auch noch so sehr Mißhagen, er konnte es einfach nicht lassen die Engel zu beeindrucken. Schwungvoll und äußerst elegant landete er schließlich auf einer der höher gelegenen Terrassen.

Noch immer war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Das ist ganz und gar nicht gut. Das riecht ja förmlich nach Falle! Langsam, so als könnte mir nichts und niemand etwas anhaben saß ich ab und tätschelte über Cees warmen Hals während ich mich umsah. Es war alles vollkommen friedlich. Ergo muß entweder etwas passiert sein oder sie liegen alle im Innern auf der Lauer. In Michaels Palast wird normalerweise immer trainiert oder gekämpft. Es sei denn, sie bereiten etwas vor… Leicht wurde ich von der Seite angestupst.

„Wenn du weiterhin so brav bist gibt es heute abend Hafer als Belohnung." Ärgerlich schnappte Cee nach meiner Mütze, die ich grinsend festhielt. Manchmal ist es so einfach ihn zu ärgern.

„Warte hier. Ich werde mich etwas umsehen." Daß ihm das noch viel weniger paßte als ein weißes Pferd zu sein brauche ich wohl nicht unnötig zu erwähnen. Oder? Seitdem in den Himmeln das Chaos ausgebrochen ist läßt er mich ohnehin kaum noch allein. Kein Wunder, wenn man daran denkt, was immer passiert, wenn er mal nicht in meiner Nähe ist. Gut, es ist nach wie vor meistens meine eigene Schuld, aber ich schätze mal er nimmt es mir übel, ihn jedesmal aufs Neue zurückzulassen. Wahrscheinlich ist er es leid mich immer wieder als halbtotes Frack wiederzufinden.

Vorsichtig machte ich mich auf den Weg in das Innere von Michaels Palast und war dabei sehr darauf bedacht meine Aura zu kaschieren. Die üblichen Fallen und Alarmsysteme umging ich so gut wie möglich. Aber merkwürdigerweise passierte rein gar nichts. Niemand schien mich aufhalten zu wollen, als ich immer weiter in den Palast eindrang.

„Na gut, dann eben Mut zum Risiko." Innerhalb von Sekunden tastete ich die Umgebung nach Setsunas Aura ab. Es dauerte gar nicht mal lange bis ich ihn schließlich entdeckte. Ein kurzer Blick nach links und rechts genügte, um mich nach wie vor in Sicherheit zu wissen. Allerdings wird das wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu lange der Fall sein.

Um meine Suche zu verkürzen teleportierte ich mich direkt zu Setsunas Aufenthaltsort. Wenn Michaels Leuten mein Eindringen bisher noch verborgen geblieben sein sollte, dann würden sie mich spätestens jetzt entdecken. Nur machte ich mir darüber im Moment (wie eigentlich fast immer) kaum Gedanken.

Der Anblick von Setsunas zerschundenem Körper tat ein übriges, um mich alle Vorsicht vergessen zu lassen. Ich stand einfach nur da und starrte ihn an.

Sie hatten ihn in einen Käfig gesteckt und seine linke Hand mit einer kurzen Kette an den oberen Stäben gefesselt. Seine Wunden waren notdürftig verbunden und sein rechter Flügel stach strahlend hell aus der trostlosen Umgebung hervor. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, doch ich konnte deutlich erkennen, daß auch sein linkes Augen unter dicken Mullschichten verborgen war.

Nach und nach führte mir mein Bewußtsein vor Augen, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Rosiel…

Rosiel hatte ihn so zugerichtet und dieses Wissen zwang mich in die Knie. Der Engel, dem mein Herz gehört hat meinen besten Freund getötet und Setsuna beinahe ebenfalls. Es ist fast ein Wunder, das Setsuna überhaupt noch lebt. Hätte Astaroth mich nicht von dort entführt, dann hätte ich Setsuna vielleicht retten können…

Mit nur einem Flügel fehlt ihm ein beachtlicher Anteil seiner Astralkräfte und eine Heilung seiner Wunden ist somit beinahe unmöglich. Ich kann noch nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen ob ich ihm in diesem Zustand überhaupt helfen kann. Sicher, ihn zu befreien wird nicht allzu schwierig werden. Nur wie will er in diesem Zustand Sara-chan befreien? Weder Rosiel noch Sevothtarte werden lange zögern um sich dem angeblichen Messias zu entledigen. Verdammt noch mal! Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen!

„Es tut mir so Leid Setsuna…" Wäre ich schneller gewesen, dann hätte ich euch beide retten können. Vielleicht wäre Kira dann noch am Leben…

„…ich konnte euch nicht beschützen." Es tat weh daran denken zu müssen, was sich in der Hölle ereignet hatte. Es ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte sie nicht allein lassen dürfen! Ich hätte Rosiel irgendwie durchschauen und aufhalten müssen! Es hätte niemals soweit kommen dürfen…

„…sa…"

„Setsuna? Setsuna, bist du bei Bewußtsein?" Ich klammerte mich an die Stäbe seines Gefängnisses. Ein Eisschauer durchfuhr mich.

„…ra…" Nein, er ist nicht wach. Er spricht im Schlaf. Sein Körper ist noch immer zu sehr vom Verlust seines Flügels geschwächt. Was ist das eigentlich für ein komisches Prickeln? Absorbiert dieser Käfig etwa Astralkräfte?

„…Sara…" Selbst in diesem Zustand denkt er an nichts anderes...

Typisch Setsuna. Traurig sah ich ihn und rang ich mich zu einem Entschluß durch. Setsuna murmelte immer wieder den Namen seiner Schwester. Ich muß ihn befreien und zu ihr bringen. Mir bleibt eigentlich schon fast keine andere Wahl. Wenn ich etwas von meiner Schuld wieder gutmachen will, dann ist daß das Mindeste, was ich tun kann. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht reichen meine Kräfte ja aus um Setsuna wieder einigermaßen auf die Beine zu bringen. Entschlossen stand ich auf und spürte einen kühlen Metallkolben an meinem Hinterkopf. Mit einem metallischen Klicken wurde die Waffe entsichert.

„Dreh dich langsam um und nenn mir einen einzigen Grund, warum ich dich nicht auf der Stelle töten sollte." Na klasse! Sie haben mich also endlich gefunden. Hat zwar gedauert, aber wenigstens hatte ich so genügend Zeit mir einen halbwegs vernünftigen Plan auszudenken.

„Rosiel-sama schickt mich." Lässig sah ich mein Gegenüber an. Es überraschte mich etwas einen Veteranen zu sehen. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war beinahe komplett unter einer dicken Eisenplatte verdeckt und auch der Rest seines Körpers machte den Eindruck als wäre er schon reiflich oft wieder zusammengeflickt worden. Die kurzgeschorenen blonden Haare, ein dunkelrotes Stirnband und eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl deutlich sichtbarer Muskeln verziert mit einem beachtlichen Narbenmuster ließen nur zu deutlich darauf schließen, das mit diesem Engel nicht gut Kirschen essen war. Er würde sich so schnell von nichts und niemanden täuschen lassen.

„Das sehe ich." Charmant wie ein Granitblock. Er ließ deutlich durchblicken, daß diese Tatsache allein nicht ausreichte um mich auch weiterhin am Leben zu lassen. Nun denn, das ein oder andere As habe ich schließlich noch im Ärmel. Mal sehen, wie weit ich damit komme. Zum Glück hatte ich noch genügend Zeit gehabt meine Stimme zu verändern. Sie klang jetzt ganz und gar nach einem eingebildeten Offizier.

„Warum senkt ihr nicht eure Waffe und wir reden in Ruhe weiter." Ein trocknes Lachen scholl mir entgegen. OK, schon begriffen. Der Versuch ist armselig gewesen. Alles klar.

„Rosiel hat wirklich Nerven einen Schönling wie dich hierher zu schicken. Michael dreht durch, wenn er dich zu Gesicht bekommt." Warum das denn? Gut, der Knirps und ich hatten nicht unbedingt den besten Start. Aber warum sollte er direkt durchdrehen? So groß kann seine Widersehensfreude doch gar nicht sein.

„Na komm schon ehe Michael-sama zurückkehrt." Lässig schulterte er seine Waffe und deutete mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken hinter sich. Von mir aus. Hauptsache am Ende läuft alles so, wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe. Noch während wir durch den Palast wanderten begann der blonde Hüne mit dem Verhör. Oder dem, was er dafür hielt.

Meine Antworten hingegen waren derart ausweichend, das es ihm äußerst schwerfallen dürfte darin einen Sinn oder eine Lüge zu entdecken. Allerdings erfuhr ich bei dieser Gelegenheit auch seinen Namen, Camael. Ich bin mir sicher diesen Namen schon einmal irgendwo gehört zu haben, aber ich komm nicht drauf wo und wann. Im Endeffekt auch egal. Denn schneller als mir lieb war fand ich mich in einer Art Verhör Zimmer wieder, damit Camael sich ‚ganz in Ruhe' mit mir unterhalten konnte. So drückte er es jedenfalls aus.

Ich kehrte nach wie vor den lässigen Offizier raus und er kaufte es mir problemlos ab. Dennoch ließ er nicht locker, was den Grund für meine Anwesenheit anging. Irgend etwas an mir schien ihn unheimlich zu stören. Es stellte mich allerdings vor ein Rätsel, was das sein sollte. Außerdem war er sehr darauf bedacht, das mich weder die anderen Männer noch Michael irgend etwas über meine Anwesenheit erfuhren.

Da wir nach etlichen Diskussionen nicht weiterkamen bot er mir schließlich einen Deal an. Wenn ich ihm den Grund für meine Anwesenheit nannte würde er mir im Gegenzug freiwillig eine nicht näher definierte Information geben. Dieses Angebot war mehr als nur verlockend.

„Die volle Wahrheit?" Mißtrauisch sah ich ihn an.

„Ja." Seufzend ließ ich meine Schultern ein Stückchen hängen und gab mich mehr oder weniger geschlagen. Wenigstens nach außen. Camael ist ein verdammt harter Brocken und ich hatte nicht vor noch im nächsten Jahr hier fest zu sitzen. Außerdem, was kann es schon schaden? Er weiß ja zum Glück nicht, daß ich kein Offizier bin.

„Also gut. Rosiel-sama hat mich damit beauftragt den Messias zu befreien und in seinen Palast zu bringen."

„Rosiel hat WAS!" Laut schlug er mit einer Hand auf den Tisch und unterdrückte mühsam seinen Zorn. Ich überließ ihn einen Moment sich selbst bevor ich zu einer ausführlicheren Erklärung ansetzte. Am Ende sah Camael mich mit demselben merkwürdigen Blick an, mit dem er mich bereits hin und wieder taxiert hatte. Irgend etwas an mir schien ihn wirklich ganz gewaltig zu stören. Allerdings kann ich immer noch nicht sagen was. Meine Verkleidung ist wasserdicht. Er kann unmöglich herausbekommen haben, daß ich eine Frau bin.

„Welche Information soll ich dir geben?" Er preßte die Zähne zusammen um sein Wut zu zügeln. Kein Wunder! Welcher Engel wäre nicht sauer, wenn ein anderer ihm einfach so mir nichts dir nichts die mühsam errungene Beute abjagen will.

„Den Aufenthaltsort von Jibril!" Oh Shit! Zunge schneller als Hirn! Verdammt!

„Seltsam, das ein hoher Offizier wie du das nicht weiß." Was auch immer ihn beschäftigt hatte es löste sich gerade in Wohlgefallen auf. Seine Augen lagen lauernd auf mir. Fast so wie bei einer großen Raubkatze, die gerade ihr nächstes Stück Wild erspäht hat. Oh man, jetzt bloß keinen Fehler machen. Das Eis auf dem ich stehe ist plötzlich verdammt dünn geworden.

„Man hatte mich direkt nach der Katastrophe in den Randgebieten eingeteilt. Ich wurde erst vor kurzem zurückbeordert und bin daher nicht ganz auf dem neusten Stand."

„Du hast dort gekämpft?" Das klingt so derartig ungläubig…

„Kämpfen trifft es nicht so ganz. Es war eine geheime Mission." Ich setzte ein unverbindliches Lächeln auf und hoffte, daß er den Köder schluckte.

„Wo genau warst du stationiert?" Na bitte, geht doch.

„Wie gesagt, die Mission war geheim. Es würde Rosiel-sama wenig freuen, wenn er erfährt, das ich mit euch über seine Pläne spreche."

„Verstehe." Mit einem dunklen Glitzern in den Augen lehnte Camael sich etwas zurück und fixierte mich eisig.

„Jibril befindet ich in den Kerkern des Justizpalastes." Keine Ahnung wie, aber irgendwie gelang es mir meine Überraschung zu verbergen. Sevothtarte reagiert wesentlich schneller als mir lieb ist. Wenn Sara bereits im Justizpalast ist, dann kann ihre Verhandlung nicht mehr allzu fern sein.

„Komm, ich begleite dich ein Stück ehe Michael-sama zurückkehrt." Da mir nichts Sinnvolles einfiel um dieses Angebot abzulehnen nickte ich kurz. Dennoch verursachte mir Camaels Gegenwart eine leichte Gänsehaut. Er hatte in unserem Gespräch irgend etwas über mich herausgefunden. Mich würde nur interessieren was?

„Mir scheint dein Reittier ist verschwunden." Ein lautes Wiehern direkt über uns belehrte ihn schnell eines besseren.

„Verzeiht mir, wenn ich so plötzlich aufbreche, aber Rosiel-sama erwartet meinen Bericht." Ich schwang mich auf Cees Rücken.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt." Er gab Cee einen leichten Klaps und protestierend erhob sich dieser in die Lüfte. Vor lauter Überraschung klammerte ich mich in der samtweichen Mähne fest und ließ diese nur langsam los. Es war seltsam. Dieses Gefühl komplett durchschaut worden zu sein und trotzdem hatten sich daraus keinerlei Konsequenzen ergeben. Camael ist ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Kerl, wenn man mich fragt. Aber wahrscheinlich muß man das sein, wenn man mit Michael zusammenarbeitet.

„Wir müssen zum Justizpalast. Er liegt in Machonon, der vierten Sphäre. Kennst du den Weg?" Cee schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf aber verstärkte gleichzeitig den Schlag seiner Flügel. Die Wolken zogen nur noch in Fetzen an uns vorbei.

„Ich danke dir." Lächelnd beugte ich mich über seinen warmen Hals und kraulte mit einer Hand durch den Ansatz seiner Mähne. Er achtete nicht auf mich sondern durchstieß die nächste Wolke. Der Justizpalast lag unter uns. Wie selbstverständlich landete Cee auf dem großen Vorplatz und genoß das Staunen um sich herum. Es kam wirklich nicht mehr oft vor, das ein Engel auf einem geflügelten Pferd erschien. Zum Glück kam es hier nicht ganz so selten vor wie im Rest des Himmels.

„Warte hier auf mich." Ich klopfte ihm kurz auf die Flanke und straffte meine Schultern ehe mich auf den Weg ins Innere machte. Das Gebäude beeindruckte mich bereits von außen. Es war eine halbe Ewigkeit her, das ich diese Stufen zum letzten Mal erklommen hatte. Es kam mir beinahe unwirklich vor, wie wenig sich in all der Zeit doch verändert hatte. Der Prunk war nach wie vor einzigartig in den Himmeln und dennoch flößte einem dieses Gebäude einen Heidenrespekt ein. Unzählige Ornamente und Statuen säumten den Eingangsbereich und im Inneren wurden es noch mehr. Überzogen mit Bronze, Silber, Gold oder direkt aus kostbarstem Marmor hatte man hier keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut um die Bedeutung dieses Ortes mehr als nur deutlich hervorzuheben.

Gefangengenommen von dem ganzen Prunk um mich herum vergaß ich weiter auf den Weg zu achten und hatte mich nach nur wenigen Minuten komplett verlaufen. Der Justizpalast war riesig und es war äußerst schwierig zurück zum Ausgangspunkt zufinden. Ratlos blieb ich zwischen zwei Marmorsäulen stehen und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern wie man von hier am Besten in den Verhandlungssaal gelangte. Noch während ich vor mich hingrübelte schlugen meine Füße wie selbstverständliche eine bestimmte Richtung ein. Ohne daß es mir bewußt gewesen wäre fand ich mich plötzlich im Hauptbereich des Justizpalastes wieder. Von hier aus war es ein leichtes sich zurecht zu finden. Wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht ganz im Stich läßt liegt der Verhandlungssaal direkt am Ende dieser Halle.

Doch statt einfach die große Halle zu durchqueren drückte ich mich erst einmal hinter eine große Statue. Gerade noch rechtzeitig genug um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Den fast im selben Moment hatten Rosiel und Catan die Halle betreten. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Nach allem, was Rosiel meinen Freunden angetan hat kann ich ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Es würde mich zerreißen mich erneut von ihm abwenden zu müssen. Und dennoch, es geht nicht anders. Wir können nicht zusammen sein, wenn ich Assia retten will. Vorsichtig linste ich aus meinem Versteck, aber sie standen immer noch mitten in der Halle.

Es sieht ganz so aus als würden sie ebenfalls als Zuschauer an der Verhandlung teilnehmen. Etwas, das mir ganz und gar nicht behagte. Immerhin hatte ich fest vor Sara zu retten und dabei wollte ich Rosiel keinesfalls über den Weg laufen. Nur würde sich das schwer vermeiden lassen, wenn ich mitten in die Verhandlung platze und Sara vor den Augen aller entführe.

Erneut sah ich vorsichtig nach ob die Luft endlich rein war. Es dauerte noch einen kleinen Moment, aber dann verschwanden auch die letzten Engel aus der Halle. Ich nutzte die Chance, die sich mir bot und eilte mit großen Schritten auf die Treppe zu, die hinauf zu den Publikumsemphoren führte zu. Zum Glück wagte es niemand mich aufzuhalten nachdem der inorganische Engel Rosiel bereits diesen Weg genommen hatte. Man nahm an, daß ich mit einer wichtigen Nachricht für ihn unterwegs sei.

Dennoch zögerte ich ein klein wenig den Logenbereich zu betreten. Was, wenn Rosiel mich entdeckt? Oder Catan? Was, wenn ich mich ihnen erst stellen muß um Sara zu retten?

Langsam zog ich meine Hand zurück und wich von der Tür zurück. Nein, es muß einen anderen Weg geben. Vielleicht kann ich Sara ja schon vor der eigentlichen Verhandlung befreien…

Als ich einen Schritt zurück machte prallte ich gegen eine dick vermummte Gestalt. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung huschte ich an ihm vorbei und wurde augenblicklich am Arm gepackt und zurückgezogen. Noch ehe ich protestieren konnte preßte sich eine behandschuhte Hand fest auf meinen Mund und ich wurde quer an einigen Logen vorbei in den reservierten Bereich gezerrt. Kaum war die Tür und der dicke Samtvorhang hinter uns zugefallen herrschte mich eine dunkle Stimme an.

„Was machst du hier?" Mir klappte die Kinnlade nach unten als ich die Stimme erkannte.

„U-"

„Nicht! Niemand darf wissen, das ich hier bin."

„Dann sind wir schon zwei." Er schob die Kapuze ein klein wenig aus seiner Stirn und sah mich ernst an.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein."

„Laß das meine Sorge sein."

„Nein, ich habe Alec versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Allerdings ist das befürchte ich schwerer als einen Sack Flöhe zu hüten."

„Tut mir Leid, aber-"

„Ich kann ganz gut auf mich alleine aufpassen." Beendete er meinen Satz. Gegen meinen Willen mußte ich lachen. Sein Gesicht hingegen blieb vollkommen ernst.

„Ich werde dich besser nicht fragen, wie du hierherkommen bist. Ich glaube, das möchte ich auch gar nicht erfahren. Versprich mir nur eins." Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Überlaß die Sache mit Jibril mir. Wenn du dich jetzt zeigst werden sie niemals mehr Ruhe geben." Seufzend ließ ich mich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Meinst du ich bin scharf darauf, daß sie rausfinden wer ich bin? Aber ich muß Sara-chan retten. Egal wie."

„Weiß Rosiel, das du hier bist?" Erschrocken zuckte mein Kopf nach oben. NEIN!

„Wenn das so ist, dann solltest du dich auch weiterhin im Hintergrund halten. Du hast keine Ahnung, was dich erwartet." Er zog einen anderen Sessel heran und ließ sich nachdenklich darin nieder. Seine grünen Augen ruhten fest auf mir.

„So wie du aussiehst brauchst du dringend etwas zu trinken." Gelassen zog er an einer unauffälligen Schnur in seiner Nähe und gab der kurz darauf erscheinenden Sister Anweisungen einige Erfrischungen zu bringen.

„Hast du keine Angst, daß sie dich erkennt?"

„Manchmal muß man eben ein kleines Risiko eingehen." Er grinste mich verschwörerisch an und ich gab mich geschlagen. Uriel konnte man so leicht nicht das Wasser reichen. Unter seinem sanften Wesen verbarg sich ein messerscharfer Verstand, den man nur zu leicht unterschätzte.

Nachdem ich das zweite Glas des köstlichen Rotweins, den man uns gebracht hatte, in der Hand hielt breitete sich in meinem Inneren eine angenehme Wärme aus. Entspannt lehnte ich mich zurück und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln die dunklen Schatten des Vorhangs. Irgendwie kam es mir so vor als würde man mir meine Beziehung mit Rosiel erneut vor Augen halten. Licht und Schatten do dicht beisammen und doch nie vereint. Denn jedes Mal, wenn das Licht sie berührte trieben sie weiter auseinander. Nein, es konnte unmöglich funktionieren. Wir würden uns nur beide ins Unglück stürzen…

Kira-chan… könntest du mir jemals verzeihen?

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du nichts mehr davon trinkst." Ratlos sah ich auf das leere Glas in meiner Hand. Ich war überrascht, daß meine Sicht plötzlich verschwommen war. Hatte ich ohne es zu merken geweint?

„Hier, du wirst es brauchen." Lächelnd reichte Uriel mir ein Taschentuch. Zitternd nahm ich es an.

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache." Einem Impuls folgend schoß ich nach vorne und klammerte mich fest an seine Brust.

„Sachte, sachte." Er strich sanft über mein Haar. Ohne es verhindern zu können brach sich mein Kummer plötzlich eine Bahn und ich erzählte ihm was in der Hölle zwischen mir und Rosiel vorgefallen war. Daß ich dabei am ganzen Körper zitterte merkte ich erst als er den Mantel enger um meine Schulter zog. Er hielt mich fest während meine Beine immer wieder drohten unter mir nachzugeben.

„Du machst es dir wohl nie sonderlich einfach." Ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten drückte er mich auf ein kleines Sofa und kniete vor mir nieder.

„Hier, trink das. Danach wird es dir besser gehen." Ich schüttete den Inhalt des Glases in meinen Hals und wäre fast daran erstickt. Was auch immer er mit dem Wein veranstaltet hatte, er war plötzlich wesentlich stärker als vorher. Lächelnd klopfte er mir auf den Rücken.

„Ruh dich ein wenig aus. Ich wecke dich, wenn die Verhandlung beginnt." Ich schaffte es gerade noch so ein Danke zu murmeln ehe mich die Müdigkeit komplett übermannte. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen wie wenig ich in der letzten Zeit geschlafen hatte.

Als Uriel mich weckte fühlte ich mich seltsam. Sicher, der Schlaf hatte mir gutgetan, aber irgend etwas war anders. Plötzlich schien alles so fern. Ich richtete mich langsam auf, doch die Verhandlung lief an mir vorbei als würde mich ein unsichtbarer Vorhang von ihr trennen. Ich nahm nur am Rande wahr, was sie Jibril vorwarfen und auch als Sara in den Saal geführt wurde blieb ich seltsam ruhig. Ihre Haare sind so kurz und sie sieht blaß aus…

Seit wann kümmert mich das so wenig? Liegt es vielleicht daran, daß ich sie egal, was sie ihr auch vorwerfen am Ende retten werde? Das ich weiß, das Sevothtarte niemals in den Genuß seines Triumphes kommen wird? Was macht mich so seltsam ruhig?

Mir entging nicht, wie Uriel immer wieder besorgt zu mir herübersah. Seine Hauptaufmerksamkeit galt jedoch der Verhandlung. Es schien fast so, als würde er auf etwas warten. Ich nahm das alles nur am Rande wahr. Was mich plötzlich wesentlich mehr fesselte als das Geschehen im Gerichtssaal war die Loge die beinahe direkt gegenüber von unserer lag. Dort befanden sich Rosiel und Catan und ich betete inständig dafür, daß keiner von beiden den Blick heben und mich entdecken würde. Doch auch sie schien die Verhandlung zutiefst zu fesseln. Wenigstens war das bei Rosiel der Fall. Für Catan hingegen schien sie eher nebensächlich zu sein. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag auf Rosiel. Wahrscheinlich macht er sich Sorgen um ihn…

Je länger ich die beiden beobachtete desto mehr begannen Zweifel an mir zu nagen. War es richtig was ich tat? Niemand kennt die beiden so gut wie ich und dennoch werde ich sie verraten…

Kann ich Rosiel wirklich allein lassen? Er wird in seiner Einsamkeit zu Grunde gehen…

Aber was bleibt mir denn noch für eine Wahl? Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß die Menschheit ins Verderben gestürzt wird nur damit ein großenwahnsinniger Engel seine Ziele verfolgen kann. Nein, ich kann unmöglich zulassen, daß er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzt. Er darf Setsuna nicht töten! Ich würde es nicht ertragen noch einen Freund auf diese Art und Weise zu verlieren. Ich würde daran zerbrechen…

Kiras grausames Ende und Rosiels flehender Blick standen mir immer noch viel zu gut vor Augen. In diesem Moment ist mir zum ersten Mal bewußt geworden was es eigentlich bedeutete in einen Engel wie Rosiel verliebt zu sein. All das Glück, das ich in seiner Nähe empfinde kann niemals den Schmerz in meinem Herzen aufwiegen, wenn der Preis dafür das Leben meiner Freunde ist. Nein, es ist vollkommen unmöglich. Ich kann, darf mich nicht mehr in Rosiels Nähe sein. Es wird uns beide zerstören. Mein Verstand weiß das, aber mein Herz…?

Raphaels plötzliches Auftauchen, das im Gerichtssaal ein mittleres Chaos verursachte rüttelte mich mit einem Schlag wieder wach. Und zum ersten Mal fiel mir bewußt auf, daß Sara die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte.

„Da stimmt etwas nicht." Zögernd trat ich neben Uriel und spähte hinunter in den Gerichtssaal. Raphael hatte Sara jetzt fast erreicht.

„Sie haben ihre Stimme versiegelt." Das ist es also. Deshalb wehrt sie sich nicht gegen die Vorwürfe. Diese Gerichtsverhandlung ist eine Farce, die einzig und allein dazu dienen soll Sevothtartes Macht zu festigen. Meine Hand krallte sich in die Brüstung.

„Bleib ruhig." Uriels Hand legte sich leicht auf meine Schulter.

„Wir müssen den richtigen Moment abwarten." Fragend zog ich die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wir?"

„Würdest du zurückbleiben, wenn ich dich darum bitte?"

„Nein."

„Siehst du?" Er lächelte leicht und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Geschehnissen unter uns zu. Die Wachen hatten Raphael inzwischen in Gewahrsam genommen als plötzlich das Gebäude in seinen Grundfesten erbebte.

„Jetzt!" Ich drückte mich reflexartig in den hinteren Bereich der Loge, als Uriel die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Wir hatten uns zwar nicht abgesprochen, aber ich wußte instinktiv, daß es besser wäre, wenn ich mich erst einmal im Hintergrund hielt. Damit hält Uriel einen Trumpf verdeckt in seiner Hand.

„Dieses Gericht ist ungültig. Mit einem Betrüger als Gerichtsvorsteher hat der Wahrheitseid keinen Wert." Ohne zu zögern schwang er sich hinunter in den Gerichtssaal und landete zwischen völlig perplexen Engeln.

„Hab Dank für die Vertretung, Feriel."

„IHR… IHR SEID…!" Mit viel Schwung befreite Uriel sich von seinem dunklen Mantel. Die voll entfalteten Schwingen verliehen seiner Erscheinung eine Autorität, die niemand in Frage zu stellen wagte.

„Ich bin der rechtmäßige Justiziar. Der Engel der Vollstreckung, Uriel." Was für ein Auftritt! Davor konnte man einfach nur den Hut ziehen. Lächelnd lehnte ich mich an den Rand der Loge und wartete ab, was als nächstes geschah. Jetzt würde mich niemand mehr bemerken. Alle sahen nur noch den Engel der Erde.

„Nach dem Wortlaut der himmlischen Justizschriften muß der Gerichtsvorsteher aus den Engeln ausgewählt werden, deren Rang den eines Justiziars ersten Grades übersteigt und deren Namen vorschriftsmäßig im Register der Engel verzeichnet sind." Alle Achtung! Er hat seinen Hausaufgaben sehr gründlich gemacht. Er schlägt sie mit seinen eigenen Waffen.

„Du hast das heilige Gericht entehrt, Sevothtarte! Ich frage dich, dessen Name im Register der Engel nicht auftaucht: WER BIST DU!" Damit hatte selbst ich nicht gerechnet. Ausgerechnet Sevothtarte, Mr. Reinheit in Person, soll kein wirklicher Engel sein!

„Du hast von deiner Kanzlei aus Ungerechtigkeiten im heiligen Gerichtshof walten lassen. Wer bist du?" Die Abschrift der Justizschriften in seiner Hand ließ Uriels Worte nur noch bedrohlicher wirken.

„Was sagt ihr da? Uriel! Mein Name soll nicht verzeichnet sein?" Sevothtarte schien es plötzlich unter seiner Maske ziemlich heiß zu werden. Ich konnte mir ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„…genauer gesagt, es ist nicht DEIN Name." Die Sache wurde von Minute zu Minute besser. Es viel mir gar nicht schwer auch weiterhin in der Loge zu verharren und diese interessante Verwicklung von oben zu verfolgen.

„Es existiert tatsächlich ein Engel namens Sevothtarte unter den Abermillionen von Daten. Obwohl er nicht besonders hervorstach, wurde er Think-Tank-Kadett und erlangte auf seine Weise Ruhm im ersten großen Krieg." Uriel war ganz in seinem Element.

„Er war der einzige Überlebende, nachdem alle anderen Krieger in einer Gegenoffensive den Tod fanden. Er wurde an Gesicht und Körper verletzt und legte eine Maske an, um die nicht mehr heilbaren Narben zu verdecken. Aber sind diese Wunden der wahre Grund warum du dein Gesicht verbirgst? Der Fall wirft eine Frage auf:" Aufgeregt trat ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Das wird ja von Minute zu Minute besser!

„Nach deiner Rückkehr warst du wie ausgewechselt – du wurdest im Nu zum Seraph, zu Metatrons Stellvertreter und somit zur grauen Eminenz des Himmelreichs befördert. Aber es gab niemanden, der dich vor dem großen Krieg kannte. Und aus unerfindlichen Gründen fand jeder, der etwas von deiner Vergangenheit wußte den Tod in der Ausübung der einen oder anderen äußerst gefährlichen Pflicht." Es war mittlerweile totenstill im Saal. Jeder einzelne Engel hing an Uriels Lippen.

„Angenommen, du warst derjenige, der die Spuren seiner alten Existenz verwischte, läßt dies nur einen Schluß zu. Du bist nicht Sevothtarte." Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Logen.

„Du bist nur ein Betrüger, der sich für den im Krieg gefallenen Sevothtarte ausgibt. Denn Totengeister haben keine Namen. Hiermit erkläre ich dieses Gericht für ungültig!" Diese Worte hatten eine durchschlagende Wirkung. Ein mittlerer Tumult war nun fast nicht mehr zu verhindern und es war immer noch nicht vorbei. Nun war Sevothtarte am Zug.

„… Uriel…! Du selbst hast dein Amt ohne Vorwarnung niedergelegt, hast deinen Posten all die Jahre vernachlässigt… Wer, glaubst du, wird DEINEN Worten noch GLAUBEN SCHENKEN!" Alle Achtung, er gibt nicht auf. Er klammert sich an seinen letzten Strohhalm.

„Ich…? Ein Betrüger! Wo sind die Beweise für deinen Behauptung!" Spiel Satz und Sieg. Er ist Uriel komplett in die Falle gegangen.

„Nun gut. Kennt ihr diesen Mann?" Vor den Augen aller baute sich Schritt für Schritt ein Hologramm auf. Fast tat mir Sevothtarte sogar etwas leid. Er merkte gar nicht, wie sehr er Uriel dabei half ihn zu vernichten.

„Wer…ist? Was weiß ich? Irgendein mir unbekannter Engel. …Ich kenne ihn nicht! Ich bin ihm noch nie begegnet." Sevothtartes Selbstbewußtsein kehrte Schritt für Schritt zurück. Nicht zu fassen! Er merkt es tatsächlich nicht.

„Kennt ihr ihn wirklich nicht? Denkt gut nach."

„Hör auf mich zu langweilen! Ich hab ihn nie zuvor gesehen!" Ich stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, der mir einige empörte Blicke einbrachte. Entschuldigend zog ich die Mütze ein Stück tiefer in mein Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe… Tatsache ist…" Uriel griff kurz in seine Manteltasche und hielt Sevothtarte einen kleinen Gegenstand entgegen.

„…dieser Backenzahn gehörte einst diesem Mann. Ich habe sein Bild aus der darin befindlichen DNA rekonstruiert. Er wurde vor dem Krieg aufgrund einer seltenen Krankheit gezogen und durch einen künstlichen ersetzt. Er wurde für Forschungszwecke gelagert und überdauerte so die Jahre. Endlich habe ich ihn gefunden." Ich biß mir auf die Lippen um nicht triumphierend loszubrüllen. Er hat ihn! Damit hat er Sevothtarte komplett schachmatt gesetzt.

„Es ist das einzig verbliebene Besitztum Sevothtartes zu Lebzeiten. Dies war sein wirkliches Aussehen. Der Mann, den ihr angabt nicht zu kennen, ist der echte Sevothtarte!" Es war Ewigkeiten her seit ich Uriel das letzte Mal so gesehen hatte. Während meiner Ausbildungszeit hatten wir mehreren Prozessen gelauscht in denen er den Vorsitz führte. Er hatte rein gar nichts von seinem Können eingebüßt. Ich kam nicht umhin diesen Mann zu bewundern.

„Du bist allen eine Antwort schuldig, Sevothtarte!" Saras Stimme klang glockenhell durch den Gerichtssaal.

„Du hast Raphie-kun erpreßt, eine falsche Aussage zu machen und mir einen Medizin gegeben, die mich stumm machte! Gib es endlich zu!" Alle Achtung Sara-chan! Du hast Mumm dich ausgerechnet mit ihm anzulegen.

„Sei still…!" Mein Blick flog zu Sevothtarte.

„SEI STILL, DU KLEINES…!" Noch während er seinen Angriff ausführte schoß ich nach unten. Mit dem Wissen, das ich nicht schnell genug sein würde.

„Raphie-kun…!" Unglaublich, er hat ihn tatsächlich abgewehrt! Raphael hat Sara das Leben gerettet! Ich landete direkt neben ihm.

„Eure Exzellenz, ich muß doch bitten! Dies ist ein heiliger Gerichtssaal!" Plötzlich befand ich mich mitten unter Soldaten, die Raphael und Sara schützend umstellten. Ich sank auf die Knie und griff nach Saras Hand.

„Seid ihr unverletzt Jibril-sama?"

„Hä? Oh…" Ich zwinkerte ihr leicht zu als sie mich erkannte und legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„HEY!"

„Hast du nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hat? Oder…" Wieder war Raphael schneller. Er hatte den Soldaten entwaffnet noch ehe diese zu einer ernsthaften Gefahr werden konnte.

„… seid ihr tatsächlich zu Spielzeugsoldaten herabgesunken, die nicht fähig sind, für sich selbst zu denken? Habt ihr etwa gefühlt, daß Jibril… Sara Mudou die Wahrheit sprach? Seid ihr wirklich nur Puppen, die den Drang die Wahrheit zu ergründen, verloren haben!" Raphael ist ja richtig ernst bei der Sache. Und seine Worte rüttelten auch den allerletzten Zweifler wach. Der gesamte Saal war in Aufruhr. Sevothtartes Macht schien so gut wie gebrochen und das wußte diese ebenfalls.

„Ihr… ihr sendet immer noch! Das ist nicht möglich." Oh, oh, deshalb wollte Uriel also, das ich mich zurückhalte. Diese Verhandlung wird im gesamten Himmel übertragen. Ich hatte mich zu den Soldaten gesellt und stand schützend vor Sara. Es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis es zu einer Katastrophe kam. Die anwesenden Engel bombardierten Sevothtarte immer mehr mit Fragen und je lauter ihre Stimmen wurden desto mehr schien es als würde der einst so mächtige, weiße Engel in sich zusammenbrechen. Ihre lauten Stimmen schienen ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten.

„HÖRT AUF…!" Eine immense Macht befreite sich zeitgleich mit Sevothtartes gepeinigtem Aufschrei und dann explodierte der Justizpalast.

„Verdammter Mist!" Wütend befreite ich mich von einer Säule, die halb auf mich gestürzt war. Zum Glück hatte sie sich an einigen Felsblocken verhackt und keinen größeren Schaden angerichtet. Jedoch konnte ich so nicht verhindern, daß sich Raphael mit Sara aus dem Staub machte.

„Shao, bist du verletzt?" Dankbar nahm ich Uriels Hand an und ließ mir auf die Beine helfen.

„Nein, nur mein Stolz hat gelitten." Ärgerlich klopfte ich mir den Staub von der Uniform. Die Explosion war so plötzlich gekommen, daß ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft hatte einen Bannkreis zu errichten. Sie hatte mich komplett überrumpelt.

„Was machst du da! Ich chauffier dich extra bis zum Gericht und du läßt sie dir von Raphael einfach wegnehmen!" Oh super! Michael! Damit sind wir ja wieder komplett. Mist! Die Frisur ist auch im Eimer!

„Beinhaltet den Verständnis von ‚chauffieren', das Ziel dem Erdboden gleichzumachen?"

„Uriel…!" Kennt hier irgend jemand sonst noch einen zwei Meter Engel mit dunkler Haut?

„Ganz schön lange her. Ich dachte, du Feigling hätt'st dich endgültig verpißt! Rück mir nicht so auf die Pelle." Ich unterdrückte mühselig ein Lachen. Michael sah richtig niedlich aus, wenn er schmollte während Uriel nicht im Geringsten die Miene verzog.

„Immer noch der alte Streithammel. Du hast es wieder mal geschafft. Wir habe keine Zeit, rumzustehen und zu reden." Und pünktlich aufs Stichwort stürmte selbstverständlich ein Trupp Soldaten in den halb zertrümmerten Saal.

„Ihr da! Keine Bewegung! Alle Beteiligten dieses Gerichts sind vorläufig festgenommen!" Na ganz toll. Also doch kämpfen.

„Sucht den Anstifter dieses Krawalls! Und versorgt die Verletzten!" Oh, das letzte klingt ja fast schon vernünftig. Vielleicht hat Sara-chans kleine Ansprache doch etwas gebracht.

„Achtung! Folgende Personen sind sofort zu inhaftieren!" WAS! Sevothtarte? Lebt der Kerl etwa immer noch? Ich denke die Explosion hat ihn zerfetzt.

„Der Engel des Wasser, Jibril; der Engel des Windes, Raphael; Uriel, der Engel der Erde und der Feuerengel Michael, der mit seinem Schiff ohne Erlaubnis hier eindrang…"

„WAS!" Michaels selten begeisterter Gesichtsausdruck verleitete mich zu einem leisen Kichern.

„… sowie der Seelenträger des gefallenen Engels Alexiel, Setsuna Mudou und das Halbblut Shao Deshon!" Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen!

„Was! Shao-san?" Ich winkte Setsuna leicht zu als dieser mich vollkommen ungläubig anstarrte.

„Findet sie, koste es, was es wolle!" Na prima! Und was nun? Kämpfen oder abhauen? Fragen sah ich Uriel an.

„Wenn ihr mitwollt, schwingt die Hufe! Um das Weib kümmern wir uns später!" Michael war bereits halb in seiner Merkabah verschwunden.

„Er hat recht, wir müssen hier weg." Uriel schnappte sich Setsuna und folgte Michael.

„Verhaftet sie! … Seine Exzellenz befiehlt es!" ARGH! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!

„Shao!"

„Ja, ja ich komm ja schon!" Fluchend stieß ich mich vom Boden ab und stieß dabei fast mit Cee zusammen, der mir besorgt entgegen gekommen war.

„Was hat dich aufgehalten?" Als Michael jedoch Cee sah, der sich direkt hinter mir ins Innere der Merkabah drückte verpuffte seine anfängliche Sorge in einer ausführlichen Triade darüber warum an Bord seiner Schiffe Tiere verboten sind! Wenigstens war diese nicht ganz so schlimm wie die, die sich Uriel anhören durfte als er Michael das nächste Ziel nannte. Ich überließ die Beiden sich selbst, da Setsunas Zustand mir wesentlich mehr Sorgen bereitete. Er hatte sich seit unserem Abflug drastisch verschlechtert, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, das er sich selbst das rechte Auge ausgestochen hatte. Er lag halbbewußtlos auf dem Boden der Merkabah. Es gelang mir gerade so ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen, damit wir das Schiff wechseln konnten.

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung…!" Michael war immer noch reiflich wütend, daß er sich nun mitten unter den Rebellen befand.

„…noch kann ich nichts genaues sagen. Sein Auge kann ich ersetzen, aber ein ausgerissener Flügel ist unheilbar…" Uriels Stimme drang nur leise in mein Bewußtsein. Meine Aufmerksamkeit lag bei Setsunas Behandlung. Sie taten ihr möglichstet, aber ohne seinen zweiten Flügel war es fraglich wie er all das überstehen würde. Außerdem hatte er mir verboten seine Heilung noch weiter zu beschleunigen. Er meinte, das wäre reine Kraftverschwendung. Ohne seinen zweiten Flügel wäre das ein Faß ohne Boden.

„Hätten wir den zweiten Flügel, könnten wir versuchen ihn wieder anzusetzen…" Der zweite Flügel… er liegt irgendwo unter den Trümmern von Anagura. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn suchen gehen…

„So schwach, wie er ist, bleibt uns nur seinen Flügel in seine Astralform zurückzuversetzen und ihn ruhen zu lassen." Nachdenklich hockte ich mich auf das Sideboard an dem auch Michael lehnte. Anagura… was würde ich dort vorfinden?

„QUATSCH! Wie's ihm geht, kümmert mich einen Scheißdreck! Erklär mir lieber DAS DA, Uriel!" Mit ‚das da' meinte Michael die Rebellen und mich.

„Folgen sollen wir dir, FOLGEN, und was sehe ich? Was ist das überhaupt für ein nebulöser Haufen Spinner! Guerillakämpfer!" Ich bewunderte Raziels Selbstbeherrschung. Bisher hatte er sich von den Ausbrüchen des Feuerengels in keinster Weise aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Auch nicht, als ich ihm vor versammelter Mannschaft den Schal von Hals gezogen hatte um die darunter liegende Wunde zu heilen. Ein Querschläger hatte ihn getroffen und eine häßliche Brandwunde hinterlassen. Und er hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, das vor mir geheimhalten zu können. Vielleicht hätten ich ihm sagen sollen, daß der Bann, den ich über ihn gelegt hatte mir solche Dinge sofort verriet. Immerhin wollte ich ganz sicher gehen, daß ihm nichts passierte.

„Ganz richtig. Nach Zaphikels Tod habe ich mich den Anima Mundi angeschlossen. Wir kämpfen gemeinsam für den Sturz der ‚weißen Welt'." Ich wurde hellhörig.

„Diese Leute sollten hier auf mein Zeichen warten, den Gerichtssaal stürmen und Sevothtarte als Geisel nehmen… zumindest war das unser Plan, bis ihr hereingeplatzt seid." Oh, deshalb wollte er nicht, daß ich mich einmische. Sie hatten das von Anfang an geplant. Das erklärt auch, warum Raziel mir nur erzählt hat, wo ich Setsuna finden kann. Er wußte bereits, daß man Sara retten würde.

„Oh, entschuldige! Sag das eurem Messias, nicht mir!" Hui, Michael ist ja ganz schön empfindlich.

„Ich handle aus freiem Willen. Ich kann nicht ewig davonlaufen. Das hat mich Alec… der MESSIAS gelehrt." Wenn das mal immer so einfach wäre… Nicht davonlaufen… das sagt sich so einfach…

„Dich doch ebenfalls. Oder Michael?"

„Tse!" Übersetzung: Diskussion beendet, Feuerengel beleidigt.

„Die Bandage ist nur für kurze Zeit, ruh dich aus. Alec." Als wenn Setsuna sich jemals an diesen Ratschlag halten würde. Dafür kenne ich ihn viel zu gut. Jetzt, wo Sara so dicht vor seiner Nase gewesen ist, wird er nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er sie erneut gefunden hat. Egal, in welchem Zustand sich sein Körper auch befinden mochte.

„Langsam verstehe ich, Uriel… du und Zaphikel ward Freunde. Sieht so aus, als ständen wir wieder in deiner Schuld Raziel." Und bitte. Kaum sich kaum aufrecht halten und plant bereits den nächsten Schritt.

„Nein… ich machte mir Sorgen, als ich hörte, das Anagura zerstört wurde." Ein kurzer Blick in meine Richtung verriet sämtlichen Anwesenden, daß er sich nicht nur um den Messias gesorgt hatte. Ich wich ihm aus in dem ich meinen Blick auf Setsunas Rücken heftete.

„Sag mal Uriel… seit wann hast du deine Stimme wieder? Waren deine Stimmbänder nicht verletzt…?"

„Ich habe den Errungenschaften der Zivilisation eine Chance gegeben. Du hast viel in mir bewegt." Unter Setsunas neugierigen Blicken öffnete Uriel seinen Hemdkragen. Darunter kam ein weißes Halsband mit einigem technischen Schnickschnack zum Vorschein.

„Dieses Gerät generiert meine alte Stimme aus den Schwingungen meines Kehlkopfs. Mit entsprechender Justierung vermag es jede Stimme nachzuahmen." Das kann ich auch ohne so ein Ding. Bedeutet das jetzt ich bin unnormal?

„Die Ausstrahlung der Gerichtsverhandlung hat die Herzen aller unterdrückten Engel vereint! Das Volk unterstützt uns! Es ist die perfekte Chance Sevothtarte zu stürzen! Wir dürfen sie uns nicht entgehen lassen!" Jetzt ist er wieder ganz der Anführer der Anima Mundi. Anael, du kannst wirklich stolz auf deinen Sohn sein. Er hat die Situation perfekt eingeschätzt.

„Wir stürmen Sevothtartes weiße Villa auf Zebul, der sechsten Sphäre Beriahs, und nehmen ihn gefangen… oder töten ihn, wenn es sein muß!" Es ist also soweit, die Entscheidungen fallen. Zeit ebenfalls eine zu treffen.

„Messias, verehrter Michael-sama, Shao-san… ich tue es nicht gern, aber falls ihr nicht kooperieren solltet muß ich hier internieren." Lächelnd lehnte ich mich ein kleines Stück zurück. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich allein gehen lassen Raziel-chan? Hast du vergessen, was ich Zaphikel versprochen habe?

„Pah! Glaubt ja nicht, ich hätt Schiß vor ein paar Engelchen! Aber das schau ich mir lieber aus der Ferne an. Der einzige Feind, den ich kenne ist die Dämonenarmee!" Michaels Entschluß war endgültig und auch Setsuna zögerte. Langsam stand ich auf.

„Shao-san?"

„Ich begleite euch, Raziel. Es wäre doch unverzeihlich, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde." Mit einem breiten Grinsen wuschelte ich durch seine Haare.

„Shao-san!" Lachend wich ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück als er mich wütend anfunkelte.

„Schon gut, schon gut ich tu's nie wieder. Versprochen." Daß ich mir dabei mühselig das Lachen verkniff machte meine Worte nicht gerade glaubwürdiger. Mit einem lauten HMPF drehte Raziel mir den Rücken zu und wandte sich an seine Männer.

„Verstanden! An alle! Wir rücken aus!" Dankbar nahm ich die Pistole an, die mir jemand von der Seite in die Hand drückte.

„Wartet! Wartet bitte…!" Ich erstarrte als Setsuna hinter uns aufstand. Uriels Mantel lag nach wie vor um seine bandagierten Schultern.

„Ich gehe mit euch zu Sevothtarte…!" Hat dieser Kerl eigentlich die geringste Ahnung, auf was er sich da einläßt! Bisher war taktischer Selbstmord doch mein Ressort!

„Nehmt mich mit, bitte!"

05-12-27

_Next: Part 35 – Dark shadows over Zebul _

Sea9040yahoo.de

Puh, es hat tatsächlich noch dieses Jahr mit dem neuen Kapitel geklappt. freu

Fast hätte ich schon selbst nicht mehr daran geglaubt. Gut, ich war es wieder mal selber schuld. Was mußte ich zwischendurch auch unbedingt noch meine Nase in die zweiten Weitseher Chroniken, der Schwarm, die Narnia Chroniken, den neusten Harry Potter und Eragon stecken?

Bücher lesen hält ja so etwas von auf. .

(Die o.g. Bücher sind übrigens einer der Gründe warum Cee plötzlich als Pferd durch die Gegend laufen muß. Ein anderer ist, das ich die Tierchen mag und er sich nicht dagegen wehren kann grins)

Zum Glück konnte ich über die Weihnachtsfeiertage einiges aufholen. Wie man merkt spitzen sich die Ereignisse immer weiter zu. Ihr dürft mehr als nur gespannt sein, was die Rebellen in Sevothtartes Villa erwartet.

Hach, endlich ist Uriel zurück in der Storyline. Ich hab ihn wirklich vermißt. Mehr dazu erfahrt ihr dann im neuen Jahr.

Ich wünsche euch allein einen guten Rutsch!

Wir sehen uns dann 2006 .

PS: Wer noch nicht im Kino war um sie die Chroniken von Narnia anzusehen sollte das dringend nachholen. Es lohnt sich .


	36. Part 35

06-01-03

_Love of an angel_

Part 35

_Dark_ _shadows over Zebul_

Mit einem lauten Klatschen landete der Schwamm im Wasser. Mittlerweile hatte es einen silbrig, milchigen Farbton angenommen. Warum? Warum zum Geier hört eigentlich mal wieder keiner auf mich?

Sicher, Setsuna will unbedingt mit uns kommen und damit auch noch den letzten Rest seines bisher verbliebenen Lebens riskieren. Aber warum müßen sie ihm diesen Schwachsinn denn auch noch erlauben? In seinem Zustand kann er sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal selbst beschützen und dann müssen sie ihn ausgerechnet auf so eine Selbstmordmission mitnehmen! Ehrlich, man könnte meinen inzwischen hätten hier alle ihren gesunden Menschenverstand eingebüßt. Korrektur, Engelsverstand. Immerhin sind Setsuna und ich die einzigen Anwesenden, deren Gene nicht zu 100 aus Engel bestehen.

Trotzdem ist das noch lange kein Grund ihn unbedingt mitnehmen zu müssen! Und der Knabe hat auch noch felsenfest darauf bestanden. Es ist zum aus der Haut fahren! Da gibt man sich die größte Mühe ihn vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren, damit er Sara in einem Stück wiedersehen kann und jetzt DAS! Ehrlich, manchmal wäre es am Einfachsten ihn in einen Käfig zu sperren, Schlüssel so weit wie möglich wegschmeißen und endlich Ruhe.

„Einer schlimmer als der Andere!" Fluchend wrang ich den Schwamm aus und widmete mich dem nächsten Problem. Cee aus seiner Gestalt als Pegasus zu befreien ohne den eigentlichen Gegenbann zu sprechen war wesentlich komplizierter als es auf den ersten Blick vielleicht aussah. Dank Uriels höchst eigener und unheimlich cleverer Idee von wegen nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregen etc. (wirklich ganz toll).

Die Prozedur war direkt nach dem Start der kleinen Merkabah losgegangen und ich hatte fest vor damit innerhalb der nächsten halbe Stunde fertig zu werden. Bisher waren meine Bemühungen jedoch kaum von Erfolg gekrönt. Cees Fell war nach wie vor strahlend weiß und nur, wenn man ganz genau hinsah konnte man hier und da einen dunklen Schatten unter der hellen Oberfläche erahnen. Mit diesem Tempo stehe ich nächste Woche noch hier.

„Uriel hätte mir wenigstens erlauben können dich auf normalen Weg zurück zu verwandeln." Ein ungeduldiges Schnauben bewies mir, das Cee ebenfalls diese Meinung vertrat. Hätte Uriel vor dem Start nicht seine Ansprache der Marke, **ihr–tut-was-ich-euch-sage-oder-ihr–werdet–es–bereuen** nicht gehalten wären wir schon lange fertig.

In der Kurzversion läßt sich die Geschichte relativ einfach zusammen fassen. Der großmächtige Uriel hat uns allen auferlegt unsere Kräfte nur im äußersten Notfall einzusetzen und uns nebenbei noch so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Warum er dabei ausgerechnet mich scharf musterte konnte ich mir zwar nicht erklären, aber inzwischen geht mir ein Licht auf. Ich stehe nämlich kurz davor seine erste Anweisung schlichtweg zu ignorieren und den Bann mit einem Fingerschnippen aufzuheben. Schlimmer als jetzt kann es schließlich wohl kaum noch werden. Immerhin ist fast alles, was Beine und Flügel hat, hinter uns her. Auch, wenn sie zum Glück nicht wissen wo wir uns gerade aufhalten.

Wenn ich mir das genau überlege sollte ich vielleicht nicht länger warten. Immerhin bin ich schon jetzt reiflich durchweicht und über und über mit silbrigen Tupfern verziert. Also, entweder sich noch stundenlang mit Wasser und Schwamm herumschlagen oder einfach?

Obwohl, Uriel wird bestimmt stinksauer, wenn ich mich über eines seiner sehr deutlichen Verbote hinwegsetze. Er ist zwar meistens pflegeleicht, aber wenn er mal wütend wird…

Auh weia!

Na ja, ganz so schlecht ist körperliche Arbeit ja auch wieder nicht. Es hilft Frust und überschüssige Energie abzubauen. Außerdem habe ich ja Hilfe.

„Hier ist das warme Wasser." Pünktlich aufs Stichwort! Mit einem leichten Grinsen wartete ich bis Raziel den randvollen Eimer auf dem Boden plaziert hatte. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Gibt es eigentlich keinen einfacheren Weg um diesen Bann aufzuheben?"

„Klar, aber was hat Uriel uns gesagt?" Seufzend holte er Luft.

„Kräfte sparsam einsetzen und so wenig wie möglich auffallen."

„Genau." Das Lächeln war einfach nicht mehr aus meinem Gesicht zu kriegen. Er sah genauso begeistert aus wie ich noch eine Minute zuvor.

„Na ganz toll." Immer noch grinsend verschwand ich unter Cees rechtem Flügel und machte mich daran die Federn zu bearbeiten. Raziel nahm die andere Seite in Angriff.

„Hey, ich glaube damit geht es schneller." Vorsichtig spähte ich unter dem Flügel hervor. Setsuna spazierte einen Wasserschlauch im Anschlag haltend fröhlich auf uns zu.

„Damit sind wir in Null Komma Nix fertig." Lässig öffnete er das Ventil.

„Setsuna nicht!" Zu spät! Cee hatte sich bereits aufgebäumt, mich und Raziel dabei elegant zu Boden befördert und Setsuna den Schlauch aus der Hand geschlagen. Mit viel Schwung beschrieb dieser nun eine große Schleife, durchnäßte alles und jeden in seiner Reichweite bis auf die Knochen und blieb schließlich leise vor sich hinblubbernd auf dem Boden liegen. Innerhalb von Sekunden entstand eine riesige Pfütze.

„Wenn ihr mit euren Wasserspielchen fertig seid solltet ihr euch umziehen. Die weiße Villa ist bereits auf den Monitoren zu sehen." Irgendwie klingt Uriel verdammt merkwürdig.

„Uriel-sama ihr seid…"

„Naß bis auf die Knochen. Danke Raziel, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen." Ich kriegte mich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr ein. Da stand Uriel in einer seiner besten Uniformen und sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Er mußte den Hangar genau im falschen Moment betreten haben. Es gab nicht eine einzige trockene Stelle.

„Schön, daß mein Anblick alle so köstlich amüsiert." Schnaubte er und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon. Verblüfft sahen Raziel, Setsuna und ich uns an und prusteten fast zeitgleich los. Es war aber auch einfach zu herrlich.

„Hey, Shao ich glaube wir haben es fast geschafft."

„Was meinst du?" Immer noch lachend wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen und folgte Setsunas ausgestreckter Hand.

„Wann ist das denn passiert?" Verwundert starrte ich Cee an. Bis auf wenige Stellen war sein Fell inzwischen wieder tiefschwarz. Es würde noch nicht mal mehr fünf Minuten dauern um ihn von den restlichen Rückständen zu befreien.

„Na dann mal los!" Tatendurstig schnappte sich Setsuna dicht gefolgt von Raziel den nächstbesten Schwamm und gemeinsam rückten sie Cee auf den Pelz. Entschuldigung aufs Fell.

Es war urkomisch zu beobachten, wie die Beiden ihn von rechts und links in die Zange nahmen und er immer wieder versuchte ihnen und den Schwämmen zu entwischen. Ich ließ ihnen ihren Spaß und nutzte die Gelegenheit um ein klein wenig von dem Chaos zu beseitigen, das wir in dem Hangar hinterlassen hatten. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, das Cee sich so gut mit den Beiden verstand. Sosehr er sich auch manchmal sträubte, es war nicht zu übersehen, das er die Beiden ebenso sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte wie ich. Nun ja, ansonsten wäre er auch kaum freiwillig zurückgeblieben um ein Auge auf Setsuna und Kira zu haben während ich weg war.

Kira…

Da ist es wieder. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl, das sich einfach nicht vertreiben läßt. Ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren. Eine weitere Wunde, die niemals heilen wird. Wie könnte ich jemals vergessen wer ihn getötet hat?

Rosiel…

Ich kann niemals zu ihm zurück kehren… Er ist eine Gefahr für meine Freunde, für Assia… sich selbst… wir können nicht zusammen sein… es würde ihn ins Verderben stürzen…

„Wir wurden entdeckt! Ein Luftaufklärer ist unterwegs um uns zu entern!" Was! Jetzt! Ich ließ alles stehen und liegen und stürmte zurück in den Hangar. Cee war inzwischen komplett von meinem Bann befreit und verwandelte sich binnen Sekunden in einen ansehnlichen, pechschwarzen Wolf.

An Bord der Merkabah herrschte plötzlich ein mittleres Chaos von hin und her rennenden Rebellen, die eifrig darauf bedacht waren, das ihre Uniformen ja keine noch so kleine Falten aufwiesen. Für den Fall einer Kontrolle existierte ein fast narrensicherer Plan, der jedoch nur funktionierte, wenn sich jeder von uns an die Spielregeln hielt.

Dicht gefolgt von Cee verschwand ich durch eine verborgene Tür in den Klimaschächten. Muß ich eigentlich anmerken, daß meine Klamotten immer noch klatschnaß waren, es zog wie Hechtsuppe und ich mir unter Garantie eine Erkältung einfangen würde?

„Wir werden von der Luftpatrouille geentert! Uriel-sama versteckt euch!" Der Aufforderung hätte es kaum bedurft. Es ist schließlich seine eigene Anweisung gewesen, das man niemanden von uns entdecken durfte. Er drückte sich keine zwei Minuten später nach mir in dem Luftschacht.

„Warum mußten die uns eigentlich überhaupt entdecken?" Klitschnaß in einem Lüftungsschacht zu stehen gehörte nicht zu den Dingen die ich gern tat. Zitternd rieb ich abwechselnd über meine Arme und versuchte mich irgendwie warm zu halten. Es ist so etwas von ekelig, wenn nasse Klamotten kalter Zugluft ausgesetzt sind!

Mich auf die übliche Weise blitzschnell abzutrocknen konnte ich getrost vergessen. Der geringste Hauch von Magie würde der Patrouille augenblicklich Uriels und meinen Standort verraten. Warum habe ich eigentlich kein Handtuch mitgenommen?

Besorgt drückte sich Cee enger an mich und versuchte mich dadurch etwas aufzuwärmen. Dankbar sah ich ihn an. Trotzdem reichte die Wärme seines Körpers lange nicht aus um ein Zähneklappern zu verhindern. Vorsichtig begann ich auf der Stelle zu treten, damit meine Muskeln nicht völlig erkalteten. Hoffentlich dauert das nicht so lange.

„Wie kann man nur so leichtsinnig sein?" Kopfschüttelnd hüllte Uriel mich in seinen Umhang. Dankbar vergrub ich mich in dem noch warmen Stoff.

„Du hast doch gewußt, daß wir jederzeit entdeckt werden können." Tadelnd sah er mich an. Ich murmelte irgend etwas Unverbindliches und fragte mich wie lange wir wohl letztendlich in diesem Schacht ausharren mußten.

„Es wird nicht sonderlich lange dauern. Normalerweise nie länger als zehn Minuten." Wahrscheinlich sollte mich das beruhigen, aber seine Stimme klang dennoch angespannt. Es stand einfach viel zu viel auf dem Spiel. Vor allem habe ich bis jetzt nicht begriffen, warum Setsuna und Raziel sich nicht vor den Patrouillen verstecken müssen.

„Solange ich nachher ein heißes Bad nehmen kann ist mir alles andere egal." Für circa zwei Sekunden starrte er mich vollkommen verblüfft an, bevor er krampfhaft versuchte nicht laut loszulachen. Die Minuten zogen sich trotz Uriels kleinem Ausbruch schier endlos dahin und als er plötzlich losstürmte als hätte ihn irgend etwas gestochen bekam ich fast einen Herzinfarkt.

„Uriel. Hey, Uriel! Sie werden dich sehen." Keine Antwort er rannte davon ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal umzusehen. Super! Soviel also zum Thema, wir sollen unentdeckt bleiben.

„Wie sieht es aus? Kommst du mit?" Fragend sah ich Cee an, dessen Schwanz aufgeregt hin und her fegte. Er schien es kaum noch abwarten zu können.

„Na schön. Dann laß uns mal ein paar Engeln in den Hintern treten." Uriel, Raziel und Setsuna eingeschlossen! Ich friere mir hier den Hintern ab und die schmeißen einfach den ganzen schönen Plan über den Haufen! Als ich auf der in dem Gang ankam in dem die Überprüfung unserer Crew stattfinden sollte wußte ich nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte.

Da standen die Rebellen in aller Seelenruhe um die Patrouille herum, bedrohten diese mit diversen Waffen und mitten unter ihnen kniete Uriel. Also ehrlich, erst macht er diesen ganzen Terz von wegen unauffällig und jetzt DAS! So etwas nennt er unauffällig? Ehrlich, manchmal begreife ich nicht, was in den Köpfen der Engel so vor sich geht.

„Die Kraft deines Körpers war erschöpft. Du hast dich wacker geschlagen mein Schüler." Ich kämpfte mich durch die dicht stehenden Reihen nach vorne. Direkt vor Uriel kauerte ein Engel auf dem Boden, den ich noch zuvor nie gesehen hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich an dein wahres Antlitz?"

„…ja, ich erinnere mich." Vollkommen perplex starrte ich in das Gesicht, das sich plötzlich in Uriels Händen befand. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr mich. Katou!

„Ich wußte nicht, wer ich war… da war ein halb toter Mann…" Er ist noch am Leben! Und beinahe im selben Moment regte sich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Seit den Geschehnissen im Palast von Anagura hatte ich an ihn, Kurai und die Anderen beinahe keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr verschwendet. Sicher, ich hätte sie suchen können, aber ich hatte beschlossen meinem eigenen Weg zu folgen… Es wird schwierig werden ihnen wieder in die Augen zu sehen…

„Ich borgte seine Gestalt… er starb kurz danach…" Katous Stimme schwankte leicht, aber er war zweifelsohne er selbst. Der spöttische Unterton ist kaum zu überhören. Was hat er damals eigentlich alles mitbekommen? Der Raum ist für ihn und Kurai verschlossen gewesen… Weiß er überhaupt, was mit Kira geschehen ist?

„Ich nahm das Schwert, das Kira zurückließ… so wie ich war… dann entdeckten mich diese Engel…" Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte Setsuna nach vorn und umarmte ihn. Aus seinen Augen rannen Tränen der Erleichterung. Wie lange ist es her, das wir uns in der Hölle aus den Augen verloren hatten? Seit wir uns alle in den Himmeln bewegten schien Zeit so gut wie keine Rolle mehr zu spielen.

„Hey Kleiner, ich freue mich ja auch dich zu sehen, aber meinst du nicht man könnte das mißverstehen?"

„Idiot." Grinsend ließ Setsuna seinen Freund los und fuhr sich mit einem Ärmel durchs Gesicht. Ich nickte den Beiden kurz zu und entging Katous fragendem Blick in dem ich mich dezent zurück zog. Wenn ihm jemand sagen mußte, was mit Kira geschehen war, dann wollte ich das um keinen Preis der Welt sein. Die Beiden sind trotz allem sehr gute Freunde gewesen, und obwohl ich Katou eher flüchtig kenne bringe ich es dennoch nicht fertig ihm vom Tod seines besten Freundes zu berichten.

Doch was sollte ich statt dessen tun? Viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht mehr bevor wir unser Ziel erreichen. Außerdem ist diese Merkabah wahrscheinlich nicht groß genug, um auf Dauer ihren Fragen zu entkommen. Also, was tun? Vielleicht etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen? Ja, das wäre definitiv das Beste. Dieses Zeug ist inzwischen eher ein Eispanzer als alles andere. Die Anderen werden Katou bestimmt auch ohne mich auf den neusten Stand bringen.

Dicht gefolgt von Cee machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Quartier und durchwühlte die Schränke nach etwas Tragbaren, das mich nicht alle zwei Minuten daran erinnerte, daß ich mich unter Engeln befand. Leider gab es nichts, was diesem Wunsch entsprach. Ich hatte die Auswahl zwischen der hellen Uniform, der Merkabah Besatzung und einer dunklen Kluft, die der von Raziel verdammt ähnlich war.

Da ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Schwarz getragen hatte entschied ich mich für das hellere Outfit und verschwand leise vor mich hinsummend im Bad. Von mir aus kann der Himmel komplett in sich zusammenstürzen. Ich werde die nächste Viertelstunde trotzdem unter einem warmen Wasserstrahl verbringen. (Manchmal muß man eben Prioritäten setzen.)

Als Raziel mich schließlich aufstöberte hatte sich meine Laune, soweit es die Situation zuließ, extrem verbessert und ich genoß das angenehme Gefühl wieder trockene und vor allem warme Kleidung auf meiner Haut zu spüren. Und das Beste daran, ich muß endlich meine Oberweite nicht mehr einschnüren. Ein Vorteil, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Oh, eine vernünftige Frisur habe ich auch noch irgendwie zustande gebracht. Über die Hälfte meiner Haare war zu einem Zopf im Nacken geflochten und der Rest ringelte sich bis weit über meine Hüften hinab.

„Shao-san, kommst du mit zur Besprechung?" Etwas unsicher sah Raziel mich an. Wahrscheinlich überraschten ihn sowohl meine gute Laune als auch das neue Outfit. Cee hatte bei seinem Eintritt lediglich den Kopf gehoben und dem jungen Engel keine weitere Beachtung geschenkt. Das war seine Art zu zeigen, daß er ihn gern hatte. Keine direkte Bedrohung mehr an der Tür. Zu solch hohen Ehren kamen Engel bei ihm eher selten.

„Aber sicher." Grinsend schnappte ich mir den Uniformmantel und die dazu passende Mütze und folgte Raziel auf die Brücke wo Setsuna und Katou sich gerade einen handfesten Streit darüber lieferten was die beste Vorgehensweise war. Letztendlich war Katous Idee die bessere. Auch, wenn Setsuna das nur widerwillig zu gab.

Es gefiel mir persönlich zwar auch nicht sonderlich, das Katou und Uriel ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten würden, damit der Rest von uns unbemerkt in Seovthtartes Villa eindringen konnte. Ein vernichtender Blick von Uriel verhinderte allerdings, das ich ihnen einen anderen Vorschlag unterbreiten konnte. Ich schluckte kurz und nickte schließlich leicht. Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bleib hier und paß auf die Kleinen auf. Augenblicklich wurde sein Blick weicher und er wandte sich wieder Setsuna und Katou zu.

Die Härte in seinem Blick hatte mich dennoch überrascht. Wie kommt es, daß er mich plötzlich derart vernichtend ansieht? Habe ich irgend etwas getan, das ihn verärgert hat? Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern was… Oder ist er nach wie vor sauer wegen der Sache mit dem Wasserschlauch?

„Schon wieder mein Gesicht! Was hast du damit vor?" Krampfhaft versuchte ich nicht zu lachen. Katou hatte sich in ein perfektes Abbild von Setsuna verwandelt. OK, abgesehen von der großen Klappe und fehlenden Respekt anderen gegenüber. Das konnte man einfach nicht verbergen. Cee knurrte ihn leicht an blieb aber ansonsten ruhig neben mir sitzen. Seine Augen funkelten nach wie vor tiefrot. Er hatte sich zwar an die Anwesenheit der Engel gewöhnt, aber so manches Mal hatte ich das dumpfe Gefühl, das er ihnen am Liebsten in die Beine beißen würde statt ihnen zu helfen.

Ehe Uriel und Katou aufbrachen erkündigte sich Setsuna nach dem Verbleib von Kurai und den anderen Dämonen aus Anagura. Jedoch konnte auch Katou diese Frage nicht beantworten. Als alles in sich zusammenstürzte hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob sie noch lebten oder nicht. Etwas in mir zog sich schmerzlich zusammen. Ich hoffte, daß es der kleinen Dämonin gelungen war sich und ihr Volk in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie waren in diese Sache eigentlich mehr oder weniger hineingerutscht und nun war ihre Welt zerstört…

Leise schalt ich mich einen Dummkopf, als ich begann mir Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie man das alles hätte verhindern können. Schluß jetzt! Man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Passiert ist passiert. Das weißt du selbst am Besten.

Unsere beiden Lockvögel waren ein voller Erfolg und unter Raziels Führung war es ein Leichtes in die Villa zu gelangen. OK, das und mehrere gut angebrachte Ladungen TNT. Die Türen öffneten sich also quasi von allein.

„OK, wir gehen rein!" Raziels Stimme knarrte in meinem Ohr. Er hatte darauf bestanden, daß jeder der ihn begleitet einen Knopf im Ohr trug, der ihn mit den Anderen verband. Anfangs war es etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber wenigstens würden wir uns so während eines Kampfes nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

„Das Schloßinnere ist durch ein schweres Sicherheitssystem geschützt. Dazu kommen mehrere hundert Wachen, ausschließlich Eliteeinheiten." Kalt lächelnd packte ich mein Schwert fester und funkelte Raziel und Setsuna an. Sie hatten darauf bestanden, daß ich ebenfalls eine Waffe mitnahm. Aber sie hatten eher an eine Pistole gedacht als an ein Schwert. Sie wußten jedoch Beide, daß die Waffe in meiner Hand weitaus gefährlicher war, als das gesamte Waffenlager der Merkabah.

„Überlaßt die Engel Cee und mir. Konzentriert euch nur auf die Ziele." Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus als wollten mich die Zwei von meinem Vorhaben abbringen aber sie sagten nichts. Raziel holte kurz Luft und erteilte dann die nächsten Befehle.

„Wir haben zwei Ziele: Unter allen Umständen Metatron zu beschützen und Sevothtarte gefangen zunehmen!" Setsuna schloß seine Hand enger um Nanatsusaya und folgte Raziel. Ich gab Cee ein Zeichen und setzte mich an die Spitze des kleinen Trupps. Sollte sich uns ein Engel in den Weg stellen, dann wäre es das letzte Mal in seinem armseligen Leben.

Ein greller Lichtblitz ließ mich langsamer werden. Was um alles in der Welt ist das gewesen? Vorsichtig sah ich mich nach allen Seiten um doch da war nichts. Das Schwert in meiner Hand begann jedoch plötzlich zu summen. Eigenartig, das hat es doch noch nie getan?

„Cee!" Ein dunkles Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle. Sämtliche Haare an seinem Körper standen ab. Die Muskeln unter dem dunklen Fell waren angespannt. Vorsichtig und immer wieder hinter uns blickend, damit die Anderen den richtigen Abstand einhielten schlichen wir uns weiter bis wir die Haupthalle erreichten. Der Anblick dort ließ mich erstarren. Die gesamte innere Treppe war über und über mit Leichen bedeckt. Jede einzelne davon mehr oder weniger zerstückelt.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Ich bewegte mich immer noch nicht als die Anderen bereits aufschlossen. Der Anblick der Leichen rief Erinnerungen wach an die ich lieber nicht denken wollte. Eine Ebene getaucht in Blut… Feuer… Schreie…

„Shao, warst du das?" Allmählich löste sich meine Erstarrung und ich konnte Setsuna Antworten. Das hier ist die Gegenwart! Nicht die Vergangenheit!

„Nein." Ich konnte spüren wie die Klinge in meiner Hand pulsierte und nach Blut lechzte. Nein, das war nicht mein Werk. Dafür habe ich viel zu viel Angst davor noch einmal die Kontrolle zu verlieren. So wie damals…

„Was geht hier vor?" Nachdenklich sah ich Setsuna an. Das frage ich mich auch. Welche Macht ist dazu fähig? Wer könnte hier unbemerkt eindringen und all diese Engel töten? Und woher kommt dieses plötzliche Gefühl von allein Seiten beobachtet zu werden?

„Alle Türen stehen offen." Auch Raziel war sichtlich nervös. Irgend etwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Die Wachen sind alle tot. Niemand ist hier um uns aufzuhalten. Das stinkt förmlich nach Falle.

„Hört ihr das?" Lauschend lehnte Setsuna an einer Wand und winkte uns näher zu sich heran.

„Gesang, es kommt von der anderen Seite." Er hat recht. Das ist eindeutig Lobgesang. Aber wie hat er ihn bemerkt? Er ist doch kaum zu hören.

Gerade als ich ihn danach fragen wollte stürmte er davon und verschwand hinter einer halbgeöffneten Flügeltür.

„Messias! Das könnte eine Falle sein!" Was du nicht sagst Raziel-chan. Selbst ein Blinder hätte das gemerkt.

„Und er rennt mal wieder mitten hinein." Seufzend legte ich mein Schwert leicht über die Schulter.

„Shao-san?"

„Uns bleibt doch ohnehin nichts anderes übrig. Um Metatron und Sevothtarte zu finden müssen wir ohnehin alle Räume durchsuchen. Warum also nicht mit diesem anfangen? Falle hin oder her." Wir sind hier zusammenreingegangen und ich werde garantiert nicht zulassen, daß einer von euch Beiden zurückbleibt! Das habe ich Zaphikel und Kira versprochen. Entschlossen folgte ich Setsuna und kam dicht hinter diesem zum Stehen.

Er stand ganz still. Beinahe wie eine Statue uns als ich neben ihm stand begriff auch warum. Das Bild der Halle setzte sich hier fort. Mit einem einzigen Unterschied. Umgeben von über einem Dutzend Leichen saß etwas erhöht eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt vor einer Art Altar. Sie klammerte sich fest an den blutenden Kopf eines Engels, den sie an ihre Brust drückte. Ihre weißen Haare fielen strähnig zu Boden und verbargen beinahe ihr gesamtes Gesicht. Dennoch war das dunkle Brandmal auf ihrer linken Wange nicht zu übersehen. Eine Gefallene?

„Ist das… Sevothtarte…?" Raziels Stimme zitterte vor Entsetzen und Unglauben.

„A… aber das… …das ist eine Frau!" Ungläubig starrten die Rebellen die Gestalt an. Sie war lediglich in ein helles Tuch gehüllt, das kaum etwas von ihrem Körper verbarg. Allein ihre langen Haare boten ihr etwas Schutz vor unseren Blicken.

„SEID STILL!" Diese Stimme… Sie ist eindeutig eine Frau und dennoch, ich weiß, daß es Sevothtarte ist. Seine Aura ist unverkennbar. Dennoch… sie ist kaum noch bedrohlich. Viel eher scheint sie sich dahinter verstecken zu wollen… das hier ist eine vollkommen andere Person.

„Ihr weckt mein Baby auf. Es ist schrecklich, wenn es wütend wird. Wenn ihr nicht still seid, beißt es sich aus meinem Bauch heraus." Nein, das hier ist nicht länger Sevothtarte. Dieses Wesen hat rein gar nichts mehr mit dem gefürchteten Anführer der Himmel zu tun. Zögernd schritt ich die wenigen Stufen zu der am Boden knienden Gestalt hinauf.

Das vollkommen verängstigte Gesicht und die leeren Augen haben nichts mehr mit dem Wesen gemein, das ich einst unter dem Namen Sevothtarte gekannt und gefürchtet habe. Nein, das hier ist definitiv nicht er. Ich kann sie unmöglich für seine Sünden büßen lassen. Langsam senkte ich mein Schwert und ging vor ihr in die Knie. Sie hob leicht ihren Blick, doch ihre Augen sahen durch mich hindurch.

„Es beobachtet uns. Mich und euch. Aus seinen vielen, roten Augen." Behutsam striff ich über die unversehrte Wange. Man hat sie als Sünderin gebrandmarkt… Sie zitterte leicht aber wich nicht zurück.

„Was haben sie dir nur angetan?" Diese unendliche Leere in den Augen… ein zerbrochener Geist… Was ist nur mit ihr geschehen? Was kann jemanden wie Sevothtarte derartig zerstören?

„Shao-san! Was tust du da?" Ich ignorierte Raziels Rufen ebenso, wie ich es mit dem Rest meiner Umgebung tat. Nach und nach begriff ich, was mit ihr geschehen sein mußte. Sie hatte sich hinter Sevothtartes Maske versteckt und nun hatte man ihr diese brutal vom Gesicht gerissen… man hatte ihr alles genommen, was sie bisher schützte…

Der glasige Blick und das penetrante Zittern ihres Körpers zeigten nur zu deutlich, was man ihr bereits angetan hatte. Sanft strich ich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Erstaunt sah sie mich und lockerte den Griff um den Kopf, den sie bisher so festumklammert gehalten hatte.

„Mein Baby schläft. Weck es nicht auf." Ich lächelte sie an und begriff nach und nach das volle Ausmaß der Zerstörung ihres Geistes. Wer auch immer ihr das angetan hatte. Er hatte gründliche Arbeit geleistet. Ihr Bewußtsein würde niemals mehr vollständig zurück kehren. Man hatte es für immer zerstört. Der gefürchtete Großminister Sevothtarte würde für nichts und niemanden jemals wieder eine Bedrohung darstellen.

„Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht." Dankbar drückte sie ihre Wange gegen meine Hand und schloß die Augen. Wie leicht könnte ich das sein? Vollkommen zerbrochen, nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst… Wie dicht habe ich damals davor gestanden ebenso zu enden?

„Es ist so ruhig, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Seltsam…" Ich erwiderte nichts sondern begann systematisch die Umgebung nach einem sicheren Fluchtweg abzusuchen. Hierlassen konnte ich sie nicht. Die Engel würden sie lediglich für ihre eigenen Ziele ausnutzen und bedenkenlos opfern… Plötzlich fegte eine dunkle Aura durch das Gebäude, die beinahe alles und jeden zu lähmen schien.

„Sieh an. Sogar das großartige Nanatsusaya erzittert vor ihm in Furcht." Die Stimme klang irgendwo über uns auf. Bitte nicht!

„Du solltest mir dankbar sein. Hätte ich ihn frei walten lassen… hätte er das Schloß mit einem Hieb hinweggefegt." Zögernd hob ich den Blick. Ich wußte bereits was mich erwartet, aber ich betete dennoch darum, daß es nicht wahr war. Doch warum sich überhaupt Hoffnung machen? Es kommt doch sowieso immer das Schlimmste. Egal, was du tust oder läßt…

Direkt vor einem der riesigen Fenster stand eine hühnenhafte, dunkle Gestalt und auf ihren Schultern thronte Rosiel. Sie waren umgeben von Leichen. Kalt lächelnd musterte er Setsuna, der wie gebannt nach oben starrte.

„Was meint ihr? Soll ich ihn mit euch spielen lassen?" Beinahe unmerklich schloß sich meine Hand wieder fest um den Griff meines Schwertes. Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen. Niemals Rosiel-chan! Du wirst kein einziges Haar mehr krümmen!

„Euch zeigen wie sich wahrhaftige Verzweiflung anfühlt?" Kira ist tot… Rosiel-chan, hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt? Hast du eine Vorstellung davon wie es ist mit Wissen zu Leben, das die Person, die du liebst deinen besten Freund getötet hat? Das du diese Person töten mußt um deine Freunde, deine Welt zu retten? Ahnst du eigentlich, was seit jenem Augenblick alles zwischen uns steht? Was purer Verzweiflung ist? Das es keinen Weg zurück gibt egal, was auch geschieht? Weißt du das Rosiel-chan?

„Die Hoffnung am Boden der Büchse der Pandora… Was denkt ihr warum sie von allem Bösen, das aus der Büchse sprang, als Einzige zurückblieb? Ich werde auch die Antwort zeigen. Langsam und genüßlich." Nein Rosiel-chan, das wirst du nicht. Du wirst meinen Freunden kein Leid mehr zufügen. Das werde ich verhindern! Mein gesamter Körper spannte sich. Und du wirst niemals erfahren, wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin… oder wieviel du mir bedeutest… verzeih mir…

Eine zitternde Hand schob sich über meine. Ihre Augen sahen mich beschwörend an während sie leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Warum nur? Warum hält sie mich fest?

„Ist das dein Werk? Hast du dieses Monster losgelassen? Und hast du Sevothtarte in den Wahnsinn gestürzt?" In Setsunas Stimme mischten sich Haß, Furcht und tiefste Abscheu.

„Dank ist unnötig. Ich tat es nicht für euch." Die Stimme kalt wie Eis. Das ist nicht der Rosiel, den ich kenne. Was ist nur mit ihm geschehen? Er wirkt einsamer als jemals zuvor…

„Laß die Spielchen! Wozu das alles!"

„Er war hungrig." Spielerisch lehnte Rosiel seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter seines Begleiters.

„Schau nur. Es gibt neues Freßchen. Du darfst sie in Stücke reißen." Diese Worte trafen mich härter als es jemals zuvor eine Waffe getan hätte. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl mehr. Ich muß ihn töten. Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird er uns alle vernichten. Mein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen während die Welt darin allmählich in Dunkelheit versank.

Langsam stand ich auf. Denk nicht darüber nach. Tu es einfach. Ein einziger Schlag und all das ist für immer vorbei… keine Zweifel mehr, keine Schmerzen… nur noch Finsternis.

„Nicht. Geh nicht weg." Die flehende Stimme lüftete den Schleier um meinen Geist ein klein wenig. Sevothtarte hielt meine Hand festumschlossen. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in meinen Handrücken. Allmählich begann ich wieder wahrzunehmen, was um mich herum geschah. Die Situation hatte sich komplett gegen uns gewendet. Nicht nur, das Rosiels Begleiter bereits etliche von Raziels Männern in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hatte. Inzwischen war auch seine Elitegarde anwesend. Ach ja, und nebenbei ließ Rosiel es auch noch so aussehen als seien die Rebellen schuld an all den Leichen in der Villa.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bring dich hier raus." Keine Ahnung, wie ich in diesem Moment auf eine derart schwachsinnige Idee kam oder das Lächeln auf meinen Lippen zustande brachte. Sie ließ meine Hand los und sah mich mit ihren leeren Augen an. Nein, ich kann sie nicht hierlassen. Ich muß sie mitnehmen! Um Rosiel und die Anderen kann ich mich später noch kümmern. Zuerst muß sie hier weg. Erneut sah ich mich an einem geeigneten Fluchtweg um. Da um uns herum erbittert gekämpft wurde kein allzu leichtes Unterfangen. Doch schließlich entdeckte ich eine Lücke.

Ohne sie vorzuwarnen zog ich sie auf die Füße und war heilfroh Cee an meiner Seite zu wissen. So mußte ich mich nur um die Angreifer in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe kümmern. Den Rest übernahm er. Setsunas Warnschrei ließ mich reflexartig herumfahren. Ich konnte mein Schwert gerade noch rechtzeitig hoch reisen um den Angriff zweier Engel abzuwehren. Cee war gerade dabei einen weitern Angreifer zu zerfleischen. Fluchend wichen sie ein kleines Stück zurück und formierten sich neu. Selbstverständlich mit entsprechender Verstärkung.

Hey, was habe ich auch anderes erwartet? Welcher Engel, der etwas auf sich hält kämpft denn bitte schön fair? Da hätte der Gegner doch tatsächlich mal Chancen auf einen Sieg. Nein, nein so etwas darf einfach nicht sein.

Ich schob Sevothtarte oder das, was von ihm übrig war hinter mich und wartete auf den Angriff. Sie überraschten mich jedoch in dem sie noch weiter zurückwichen. Daß das lediglich ein weiteres Ablenkungsmanöver darstellte merkte ich leider zu spät. Urplötzlich war ein dunkler Schatten über mir und ich konnte Sevothtartes verzweifeltes Wimmern hören. Ich riß mein Schwert hoch doch auf halber Strecke verweigerten plötzlich sämtliche meiner Muskeln ihren Dienst. Die Klinge blieb regungslos in der Luft stehen. Verdammt!

„Shao-san! Paß auf!" Raziels panische Stimme drang wie durch einen dichten Nebelschleier an mein Ohr, doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Dabei hätte ich allen Grund dazu. Keine zwei Meter über mir sauste mein Gegner mit erhobener Waffe auf mich zu.

Ich wußte noch nicht einmal, was mich plötzlich so lähmte. Lag es daran, das er das Gesicht meines besten Freundes trug oder an der dunklen Aura, die den gesamten Raum förmlich unter sich zu ersticken drohte? Hallo Körper! Etwas Bewegung ist gerade überlebenswichtig! Nichts! Nicht mal der Hauch eines Ansatzes.

Nur langsam dämmerte mir, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Rosiel hat Kiras Körper aus der Hölle mitgenommen und ihn wieder zusammengefügt. Ohne Willen oder eigenen Geist. Eine Marionette in seinen Händen, die jeden seiner Befehle blind ausführen würde. Und dennoch war es Kira-chan. Tränen schossen mir in die Augen als mir klar wurde, das mir gar keine Wahl blieb als ihn ein weiteres Mal zu töten. Warum nur? Warum mußte Rosiel ausgerechnet ihn wieder zum Leben erwecken?

Es wäre ein leichtes diesen Angriff abzuwehren… seine Brust ist vollkommen ungedeckt… Kira-chan… Ich muß ihn nicht töten nur zurückschlagen… es muß nicht unbedingt ein tödlicher Schlag sein… es reicht aus ihn zu Boden zu schicken…

Aber warum kann ich mich dann immer noch nicht bewegen? Er wird nicht zögern Rosiels Befehl auszuführen und uns alle töten. Verdammt! Warum bewegt sich diese Klinge nicht?

Ich stemmte mich mit aller Macht gegen was auch immer mich gefangenhielt. Erfolglos! Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als gebannt jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen zu verfolgen und den tödlichen Schlag abzuwarten. Wann ist er jemals so gut im Umgang mit einer Waffe gewesen? Sein Körper ist in einem perfekten Gleichgewicht…

Es verlief alles wie in Zeitlupe und je näher er mir kam desto mehr steigerte sich meine Panik. Ich würde seiner Klinge nicht mehr ausweichen können…

Elegant landete Kira vor mir während die Klinge seiner Waffe ruhig auf meiner Kehle lag. Das Kreuz unter meiner Kleidung begann sich langsam zu erwärmen. Irgendwo weit entfernt schrieen Setsuna und Raziel etwas unverständliches, aber das kümmerte mich längst nicht mehr. Seine Augen hatten mich vollkommen in seinen Bann gezogen. Kalt wie Eis lagen sie auf mir und dennoch waren sie mir so unendlich vertraut…

Ehe ich mich versah glitt mir mein Schwert aus der Hand und blieb mit einem leisen Klirren aufrecht im Boden stecken. Erst in diesem Augenblick realisierte ich, daß ich keine Angst mehr hatte.

„Ich wußte ich würde dich wiedersehen." Sein Blick schmolz zu einem warmen Lächeln und er zog seine Waffe zurück.

„Kira-chan?" Unsicher sah ich ihn an. Er war derselbe zweifelsohne. Ich erkannte es an der Art, wie er mich ansah und dennoch hatte er sich verändert. Die dunkle Tätoowierung, die von seiner Stirn bis unter sein linkes Auge verlief sowie die auf seiner rechten Schulter hatte ich noch zuvor an ihm gesehen. Auch seine Aura ist dunkler geworden. Und dennoch…

Er ist es. Kein Zweifel1 Vor mir steht Kira-chan. Wie ist das möglich?

„Hast du geglaubt ich würde dich jemals alleine lassen?" Amüsiert sah er mich an. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Ich habe doch gesehen wie Rosiel ihn zerstückelt hat. Wie kann es sein, das er vollkommen unversehrt ist?

„Und warum siehst du mich dann an, als wäre ich ein Geist?" Es war typisch Kira in einer solchen Situation gleichzeitig beleidigt und vorwurfsvoll zu klingen. Die letzten Zweifel, die noch an mir nagten begannen sich in Wohlgefallen aufzulösen. Ich war unendlich erleichtert, daß er lebte.

„Kira-chan…" Weiter kam ich nicht. Er drückte mich fest an sich. Die Wärme seines Körpers durchfuhr mich ein Stromstoß. Mein Ohr ruhte direkt an seiner Brust und mit jedem seiner Herzschläge hob und senkte es sich in einen regelmäßigen Rhythmus. Wie von selbst schlossen sich meine Arme um seinen Rücken und erwiderten die warme Umarmung. Sein Herzschlag zauberte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Er lebt! Er lebt tatsächlich! Ihm ist nichts passiert!

„Du hast mich ganz schön vermißt. Was?" Ich antwortete ihm nicht sondern drückte mich fester an ihn. Mein Freund! Mein bester Freund! Es ist kaum zu glauben, daß er tatsächlich lebendig vor mir steht. Nun muß ich Rosiel nicht länger hassen. Er hat Kira zurück gebracht. Nun wird alles gut werden!

„Du hast dich kein bißchen verändert." Ich überhörte den tadelnden Ton seiner Stimme. Ich war so unendlich froh, daß es ihm gut ging. Sanft drückte er mich ein kleines Stückchen von sich und seufzte leicht. Nur widerwillig ließ ich ihn los.

„Deine Erinnerung… ist sie vollständig?" Ein leichtes Brennen auf meinem Brustkorb verhinderte das ich ihm antworten konnte. Das Kreuz, das Rosiel mir gegeben hatte brannte sich durch meine Kleidung. Es sah aus als würde es jeden Moment schmelzen. Fragend sah ich Kira an.

„Also nicht…" Mit unendlichem Bedauern in den Augen beugte er sich zu mir herunter und legte eine Hand über meine Augen.

„Halt einen Moment still." Normalerweise wäre ich instinktiv zurückgewichen, aber eine leise Stimme tief in meinem Innern ließ mich an Ort und Stelle verharren. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuß auf meine linke und meine rechte Schläfe bevor seine Lippen meine Stirn berührten.

„Es ist an der Zeit, daß du aufwachst, Azrael." Im selben Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl irgend jemand würde mit seinen Fingernägeln über eine Tafel kratzen. Das Geräusch verursachte mir beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Halb in diesem widerwärtigen Ton verborgen hörte ich Glas brechen. Ich spürte wie mir nach und nach die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Es tut mir so leid." Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück.

„Aber du mußt dich an alles erinnern." Durch den Tränenvorhang in meinen Augen konnte ich ihn beinahe nicht mehr erkennen. Alles in meinem Innern schien plötzlich in einem riesigen Chaos zu versinken.

„Was hast du getan?" Meine Stimme war kaum noch ein Wispern. Ich fuhr mit den Händen an die Ohren als die Geräusche immer lauter wurden. Am Liebsten hätte ich laut geschrieen.

„Kira-chan, was hast du getan?" Er antwortete nicht sondern sah mich lediglich schmerzerfüllt an. Fast so als wären meine Schmerzen die seinen. Schließlich wandte er seinen Blick ab.

„Paß weiterhin gut auf sie auf." Ohne, das ich es bemerkt hätte war Cee an meiner Seite aufgetaucht. Sanft kraulte Kira ihn hinter den Ohren und flüsterte etwas, das ich nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah mich erneut bedauernd an.

„Es tut mir leid." So plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war verschwand er wieder und ließ mich allein zurück. Das Chaos in meinem Innern verstärkte sich immer mehr und egal, was ich auch versuchte, ich konnte rein gar nichts unternehmen. Es war fast so als wäre plötzlich irgendwo ein schützender Damm eingerissen worden und die Wassermaßen trugen mich immer weiter mit sich fort. Meine Erinnerungen purzelten wild durcheinander und hier und da flammten Bilder auf, die ich bisher nie wahrgenommen hatte…

…meine Eltern, die mich mit offenen Armen erwarteten während ich zitternd meine ersten Schritte machte…

…das warme Lächeln meiner Mutter, ihre sanfte Umarmung, die mich jegliche Sorgen vergessen läßt…

…der fürsorgliche Blick in den Augen meines Vaters, der einzig und allein für mich bestimmt ist…

…ihre unendliche Liebe zueinander…

Die Schatten in meinen Erinnerungen hatten nun endlich Gesichter, doch sowohl die mit jeder neuen Erinnerung auftretenden Schmerzen als auch die Erkenntnisse, welchen Lügen ich aufgesessen war zwangen mich in die Knie. Azrael, dieser Name begann nach und nach an Bedeutung zu gewinnen. Mit ihm war so unendlich viel verbunden…

Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, daß ich Rosiel schon so früh begegnet bin? Er war ein Freund von Shion…

…er und Remiriel sind in unser Dorf gekommen als ich noch ein Kind war…

…und auch in den Himmeln…

Wie kann es sein, das ich Rosiel so oft gesehen habe und mich dennoch nicht an eine einzige dieser Begegnungen erinnern konnte? Plötzlich flammte kristallklar das Bild eines warmen Morgens an dem ich wie immer zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde in meinem Bewußtsein auf.

Ich würde zu spät kommen, es sei denn, ich würde wieder einmal eine von den nicht genehmigten Abkürzungen quer durch den Wassergarten nehmen. Und da mich bisher kein einziges Verbot jemals aufgehalten hatte schwang ich mich mit viel Schwung über die Mauer. Leider merkte ich erst viel zu spät, daß ich nicht allein war.

Die Landung verlief dank eines nicht eingeplanten Fußgängers äußerst unsanft und sämtliche Notenblätter, die ich eigentlich sortiert zum Unterricht hätte bringen sollen, stoben davon. Ich stieß einen Fluch aus und unter mir erklang ein amüsiertes Lachen. Ich senkte den Blick und ein Paar goldener Augen nebst Besitzer lächelte mich warm an.

Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung. Hastig stand ich auf und wußte vor lauter Verlegenheit nicht, wo ich zuerst hinsehen sollte. Verdammt! Was mußte ich auch unbedingt in einen hochrangigen Offizier laufen!

Ist es nicht schon etwas spät für einen Kadetten um noch außerhalb der Unterrichtsräume unterwegs zu sein? Seine Stimme war warm und voll. Sie erinnerte mich irgendwie an dunklen Samt.

Fünf Minuten habe ich noch. Trotz aller bisherigen Erziehung irgend etwas an ihm veranlaßte mich bei Weitem nicht so freundlich zu sein, wie ich eigentlich sollte.

Und das reicht? Mit leicht erhobenen Augenbrauen sah er sich um. Die meisten Notenblätter befanden sich nach wie vor in der Luft während sich der Rest bereits im Großteil des Wassergartens verteilt hatte. Uriel wird mich umbringen!

Sicher. Entschlossen murmelte ich einen kleinen Windzauber und innerhalb weniger Sekunden befanden sich sämtliche Blätter wieder auf meinem Arm. Nun ja, bis auf eines. Das hatte er in der Hand und studierte es stirnrunzelnd.

Uriel läßt euch junges Gemüse tatsächlich die großen Arien singen? 

Was dagegen? Mir war klar, das ich gerade gegen die gesamte Etikette verstieß, aber ich konnte zu diesem Kerl einfach nicht freundlich sein. Weiß der Geier warum.

Etwa auch die Mädchen? Sein pikierter Tonfall ließ mich auch den letzten Rest Vernunft vergessen.

Wir singen genauso gut. Wenn nicht sogar besser! Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte riß ich ihm das Blatt aus der Hand und machte, das ich weg kam. Allerdings nicht, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann solltet ihr vorbeikommen und euch selbst davon überzeugen. Er winkte mir lächelnd zu.

Vielleicht werde ich das. Es klingt interessant. 

Fein! Ich deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an und rannte aus dem Wassergarten. Es war unmöglich jetzt noch pünktlich in den Musiksaal zukommen, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war ich trotzdem zu spät und durfte mir (nachdem Uriel den traurigen Zustand der Notenblätter entdeckt hatte) eine geschlagene Viertelstunde lang eine Standpauke anhören, die sich gewaschen hatte. Das amüsierte Kichern der Anderen verstummte schlagartig als Uriel ihnen mit eisiger Stimme befahl sich gefälligst einzusingen. Denn heute würde niemand von uns diesen Saal verlassen ehe die Arie nicht perfekt war. Allgemeines Stöhnen war die Folge. Nachdem er endlich mit fertig war schlich ich mich neben Remiriel.

Was hat dich aufgehalten? Er war ebenfalls jeden Morgen zu spät dran, aber im Gegensatz zu mir schaffte er es komischerweise trotzdem immer pünktlich in den Unterricht.

Frag nicht. 

Hat man dich erwischt? Statt einer Antwort verdrehte ich leicht die Augen und wies nach unten wo uns Uriel mit eisigem Blick anfunkelte.

Seit ihr beiden mit eurer Unterhaltung fertig? Artig hoben wir unsere Notenblätter und verbargen unser Grinsen dahinter. Nachdem Unterricht wäre noch genügend Zeit Remiriel von der seltsamen Begegnung im Wassergarten zu erzählen.

Doch Uriels Unterricht zog und zog sich. Er machte wirklich ernst. Erst wenn jeder von uns die große Arie aus dem ff beherrschte würde er uns gehen lassen. Und da er auf mich heute besonders gut zu sprechen war durfte ich in beinahe jeder Textzeile mit Unterbrechungen rechnen. Erst als der Abend bereits dämmerte ließ er uns gehen. Vollkommen geschafft ließen wir die Notenblätter sinken und machten uns auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang.

Ich war gerade dabei Remiriel in mein kleines Abenteuer im Wassergarten einzuweihen als ich eben jenen Engel den Musiksaal betreten sah. Mit einem leisen Fluch duckte ich mich hinter Remiriel.

Was ist denn? Amüsiert sah er mich an.

Erklär ich dir später. Laß uns nur schnell gehen. Er lachte laut auf und schlag freundschaftlich seinen Arm um meine Schultern.

Hast du wieder was angestellt? Ärgerlich fauchte ich ihn an, das er gefälligst nicht so laut sein sollte, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht weiter. Zum Glück schafften wir es unbemerkt aus dem Saal.

Wer war eigentlich der Engel, der vorhin reinkam? Verwundert musterte Remiriel den Fragensteller und lockerten den Griff um meine Schultern etwas.

Du kennst Rosiel-sama nicht? Neben Alexiel-sama ist er der höchste Engel im Himmel. 

Rosiel… So heißt er also… Ich beschloß meine Mutter nach ihm zu fragen.

Ihr sollt euch doch nicht immer alleine draußen herumtreiben! Lachend sah ich die aufgebrachte Gestalt an.

Was soll denn schon groß passieren? Hier gibt es doch weit und breit niemanden. Hier sind nur Steine, sonst nichts. Er stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus und murmelte etwas von wegen jugendlicher Leichtsinn. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und überwand die nächsten Felsen. Nichts machte mir mehr Spaß als in diesen Felsen herumzuklettern. Seitdem mich mein Vater in die Hölle mitgenommen hatte waren diese Felsen für mich der Ersatz für die Bäume in Assia oder die Turmspitzen Yetzirahs geworden.

Kommt sofort zurück! Es war deutlich zu hören, daß ihm der Aufstieg wesentlich mehr Schwierigkeiten bereitete als mir.

Dazu müßtest du mich erst einmal einholen. Leider tat er das schließlich auch und trotz all meiner Proteste kannte er kein Erbarmen. Halb über seine Schulter geworfen schleppte er mich zurück in den Palast meines Vaters.

Luzifer gab mir den Befehl euch nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Mit einem lauten Seufzer lehnte ich mich in dem weichen Sessel zurück.

Aber wie soll ich denn etwas über meine Umgebung lernen, wenn du mich den ganzen Tag hier drinnen festhältst? Er ließ sich nicht erweichen. Ich änderte meine Taktik ein klein wenig in dem ich versuchte ihn auf meine Seite zu ziehen.

Och komm schon Iadara, was schadet es denn, wenn ich ab und zu draußen ein klein wenig herumstreife? Nur ein bißchen. Genauso gut hätte ich mit einem Felsblock verhandeln können. Er gab nicht einen einzigen Millimeter nach. Ich würde mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen um aus dem Palast zu kommen. Nicht, das es hier nicht interessant war, aber das Verbot nicht allein nach draußen zu gehen reizte mich nur noch mehr eben dies zu tun. Allerdings war Iadara auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. In den meisten Fällen vereitelte er meine kleinen Abenteuer noch ehe diese richtig begannen. Nur manchmal gelang es mir seinem wachsamen Blick erfolgreich zu entschlüpfen. Es dauerte jedoch nie sonderlich lange bis er mich erneut aufspürte und zurück in den Palast brachte.

„Iadara…" Astaroth hat mich belogen. Er ist nicht mein Vater. Es kann es nicht sein. Iadara ist mir in der Hölle von meinem Vater als Leibwächter zur Seite gestellt worden. Er ist nicht mein Vater… Mein Vater ist…

Eine erneute Schmerzenswelle ließ mich leise aufschreien. Ich hatte das Gefühl das in meinem Innern plötzlich ein unauslöschliches Feuer brannte. Mein Vater…

Langsam hob ich den Blick hinauf zu der dunklen Gestalt, die neben Rosiel stand. Er sah mich mit einem sanften Lächeln an. Er ist es! Deshalb habe ich mich in seiner Nähe stets so wohl gefühlt…

Kira-chan… nein, das stimmt nicht. Es ist nicht Kira-chan. Mein Vater ist kein Mensch. Er ist ein Dämon. Und plötzlich dämmerte mir warum sich Kiras Aura so dermaßen verändert hatte. Sein wahres Ich war erwacht. Das meines Vaters, Luzifer!

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr ich mir an die Schläfen. Allein dieser Name reichte aus um eine Welle weiterer Erinnerungen aus den Schatten meines Bewußtseins zu lösen.

Es ist sein Bann gewesen, der verhindert hat, daß ich mich an alles erinnern konnte. Er hat befürchtet, daß mich meine Erinnerungen in den Wahnsinn treiben würden und sie deshalb geteilt. Das Kreuz versiegelte den Großteil meiner Erinnerungen an Assia und das Wichtigste aus Himmel und Hölle. Sein Bann verbarg den Rest. Ein Strom von Bildern durchfloß mich. Ich hatte ja nicht die geringste Ahnung an wie viele Ereignisse ich mich nach wie vor nicht erinnern konnte.

Noch während ich darum kämpfte nicht komplett unter meinen Erinnerungen begraben zu werden spürte ich etwas vollkommen anderes. Meine Waffe verband sich erneut mit meinem Körper und meine Kräfte begannen allmählich verrückt zu spielen. Beide verhielten sich wie straff gespannte Klavierseiten, die nur darauf warteten, daß ein einziger Schlag sie in Schwingung versetzte.

Und dieser ließ nicht sonderlich lange auf sich warten. Da ich mir selbst wieder völlig bewußt war verschmolzen die beiden gegensätzlichen Kräfte ineinander. Von nun an würde es keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen Engel und Dämon geben. Ich war beides. Daran würde niemand etwas ändern können. Ayasustanan pulsierte wie wild in meinem Innern und saugte diese neue Macht begierig in sich auf.

Es war unglaublich welche Energien plötzlich aufeinander trafen. Meinen Körper schien es von innen nach außen zu zerreißen. Wimmernd sank ich auf dem Boden zusammen. Doch trotz all der Schmerzen wußte ich genau, wenn diese Vereinigung erst vollzogen war würde ich nie wieder einen Engel oder Dämon zu fürchten brauchen. Meine Erinnerung war nun vollständig und ich war wieder ganz ich selbst. Schwächen würde es dann so gut wie keine mehr geben.

„Shao-san!" Raziels panikerfüllte Stimme erreichte mich nur allmählich. Keine Ahnung wie lange er mich bereits gerufen hatte. Langsam hob ich meinen Blick und blickte in ein absolutes Chaos. Die Villa stürzte über unseren Köpfen zusammen und eine Truppe Elitekämpfer war dabei sich der Rebellen zu bemächtigen. Die Anzahl der Toten war erschreckend.

„Shao Deshon?" Ich war nicht in der Lage zu antworten. Mein Körper brannte wie Feuer doch allmählich verwandelte sich das alles verzehrende Lodern in eine angenehme Flamme, die mich von wärmte.

„Rosiel-sama wünscht eure Anwesenheit." Ich zischte dem Engel neben mir eine leise Warnung zu, mich in Ruhe zu lassen. Er machte dennoch den Fehler meine Schulter zu berühren. Binnen Sekunden verwandelte er sich in ein Häufchen Asche. Seine Begleiter wichen entsetzt zurück.

Der letzte Funken in meinem Innern verlosch und machte einem neuen Bewußtsein platz. Keiner der hier Anwesenden könnte mir mehr ernsthaften Schaden zufügen. Sowohl meine Kräfte als auch mein Bewußtsein waren nun wieder eins. Mein Blick gewann nach und nach wieder an Schärfe und ich begriff in welchen Schwierigkeiten wir uns eigentlich befanden.

Während ich mit meinen Erinnerungen gekämpft hatte, hatten die Engel ihre Chance genutzt. Man hatte die Rebellen, mich und Sevothtarte komplett umzingelt. Dicht neben mir vernahm ich Cees drohendes Knurren.

„Laßt sie los." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und halberstarrt vor Schreck leisteten sie meinem Befehl Folge. Sevothtartes ängstlicher Blick ruhte zitternd auf mir.

„Komm." Ich streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Seufzend sah ich sie an und wollte sie schon gegen ihren Willen mitnehmen als eine Explosion in meinem Rücken mich abgelenkte. Cee sprang schützend hinter mich und zerfetzte einen Engel, der so leichtsinnige war meine Unaufmerksamkeit zu seinem Vorteil nutzen zu wollen. Raziel und die Anderen waren beinahe komplett eingekesselt.

„Gottverdammte Engel!" Ohne weiter auf Sevothtarte oder die anderen Engel achten stürzte ich die Treppenstufen hinunter. Ein einziger Hieb meines Schwertes reichte aus um eine Schneise in die Reihen der Engel zu schlagen. Entsetzt stellte ich fest, das meine Kräfte von nun an noch schwerer zu kontrollieren sein würden. Die Schneise war wesentlich breiter als beabsichtigt. Zum Glück hat es keinen der Rebellen erwischt. Uriel ließ die Chance nicht ungenutzt.

„Wir ziehen uns zurück! Alec! Anima Mundi! Kommt schon!" Noch während die Engel sich bereits neu formierten führte er die Rebellen zurück in Richtung Merkabah. Beinahe im selben Augenblick donnerte Michael mit einem riesigen Panzer durch eine der Seitenwände der Villa.

Einen erneuten Fluch unterdrückend brachte ich mich in Sicherheit als die halbe Decke mir entgegenkam. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte ich wie Raziel seine Waffe hob und diese auf den kümmerlichen Rest, der von Sevothtarte übrig war, richtete. Den Trümmern um mich herum ausweichend hastete ich neben ihn und legte eine Hand über den Lauf seiner Pistole.

„Nicht! Raziel-chan, laß es gut sein." Mit einem Blick völliger Verzweiflung sah er mich an.

„Glaub mir, das ist die Sache nicht wert." Zitternd ließ er die Waffe fallen und warf sich in meine Arme. Tröstend strich ich über sein weiches Haar und funkelte die Engel, die sich Sevothtartes bemächtigten eisig an. Das werdet ihr bereuen!

„Messias! Schnell!" Uriel durchfegte den zusammenbrechenden Raum wie ein Wirbelwind. Über seiner Schulter lag bereits Katous bewußtlose Gestalt. Doch Setsuna folgte der Aufforderung nur widerwillig. Nur, was bleibt uns schon für eine Wahl? Wenn wir ein Blutbad verhindern wollen müssen wir uns zurückziehen. Ich zog Raziel, der wie erstarrt war hinter mir her.

„Shao! Wo bleibt ihr solange?" Entnervt sah ich zur Tür der Merkabah hinauf.

„Du tust gerade so als müßten wir uns beeilen, Uriel." Er sah mich kopfschüttelnd an während er Raziel an Bord half.

„Cee!" Mit einem lauten Pfiff unterstützte ich meinen Ruf. Er durchschoß die Trümmer wie ein schwarzer Blitz. Direkt hinter ihm ein Dutzend Engel.

„Verdammt hartnäckig diese Typen!" Zu Uriels absolutem Entsetzen stieß ich mich von der Tür ab und stellte mich zwischen Cee und seine Verfolger. Sie grinsten mich siegessicher an. Mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen stürzte ich mich ihnen entgegen. Nachdem meine Waffe beinahe völlig in ihrem Blut getränkt war kehrte ich zur Merkabah zurück

„Wir können losfliegen." In Uriels Augen stand das pure Entsetzen als er die Tür hinter mir schloß. Unsere Verfolger hatten nicht die geringste Chance. Dank der instand gesetzten Tarnvorrichtung der Merkabah waren wir auf ihren Bildschirmen nicht mehr zu sehen.

Zitternd betrachtete ich die blutige Klinge in meiner Hand und fragte mich was ich da eben getan hatte. Ich hätte sie nicht töten müssen und dennoch…

„Shao-san? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Das solltest du mich besser nicht fragen, Raziel-chan." Ohne mich weiter um ihn oder einen der Anderen zu kümmern zog ich mich in einen entlegenen Teil der Merkabah zurück. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten ließ Cee mich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Aber mein dunkler Begleiter war mir stets willkommen. Im Gegensatz zu meinen Freunden. Sie würden mir Fragen stellen auf denen ich ihnen nicht antworten konnte.

Es gab zuviel das mir im Kopf herumspuckte. Ich wollte niemanden von ihnen sehen. Erst einmal mußte ich selbst mit den letzten Ereignissen fertig werden. Soweit wenigstens mein Vorhaben. Als jedoch sämtliche Bildschirme des Schiffes verrückt spielten schoß ich zurück auf die Kommandobrücke. Die Lautsprecher knirschten bereits mit etlichen Durchsagen.

„Das Signal überlagert alle Frequenzen! Er sendet auf allen Kanälen! Der ganze Himmel sieht ihm zu!" Es war vollkommen unnötig zu fragen wer gemeint war. Ich kannte nur einen einzigen Engel, der arrogant genug war so etwas zu tun.

„Jetzt wo Sevothtarte tot ist, hält Rosiel eine Ansprache zu seinem Amtsantritt als Oberbefehlshaber!" Der Schnee auf dem Bildschirm verschwand und machte Rosiels gelassener Miene Platz. Bitte, was habe ich gesagt?

„Brüder und Schwestern! Ich, als höchster Engel, der das Blut Adam Kadmons in sich trägt, offenbare euch die Wahrheit." Ebenso wie alle anderen starrte ich gebannt auf die Bildschirme.

„Bitte leiht mir eure Herzen." Wenn deine Rede so weitergeht Rosiel-chan wird mir innerhalb der nächsten drei Minuten schlecht.

„Wie der Prozeß zeigte, war der Großminister ein Hochstapler, der die Identität des echten Sevothtarte gestohlen hatte. Es handelte sich um eine Gefallene namens Layla." Der Name sagt mir etwas… sie ist eine Kollegin von Anael gewesen… rabenschwarzes Haar, schneeweiße Haut und eine Narbe auf der Stirn… ein Genie unter Engeln… Sie soll Sevothtarte gewesen sein? Ach komm schon Rosiel-chan, das glaubst du doch selber nicht.

„Als ich jedoch in Sevothtartes ‚weißer Villa' ankam, war die Rebellenorganisation ‚Anima Mundi' bereits dort eingedrungen um dort ein wahlloses, blutiges Massaker anzurichten." Irgendwie fühle ich mich gerade schuldig… Verstohlen linste ich zu Raziel, dessen Augen jedoch nach wie vor fest auf dem Bildschirm hefteten.

„Ziel des Anschlags war Sevothtarte, dessen Geist dadurch… irreparabel geschädigt wurde." Beinahe hätte ich laut gelacht. Sevothtartes Geist war bereits lange vor unserer Ankunft zerstört worden. Hat er etwa wirklich vor den Rebellen die Schuld für alles was geschehen ist in die Schuhe zu schieben?

„Ich rief sofort die Elitegarde, die in einer beispielhaften Aktion sowohl Metatron als auch Sevothtarte befreite und den Terror zerschlug." Sicher, so kann man es selbstverständlich auch sehen. Wenn man hier und da ein kleines Detail ausläßt. Wie zum Beispiel, das du versucht hast sowohl die Rebellen als auch Sevothtarte loszuwerden. Rosiel-chan, du bist ganz schön gerissen. Nur, wie lange kannst du diese Täuschung aufrecht erhalten?

„Das…! Das ist doch! Er gibt uns die Schuld!" Raziel war vollkommen außer sich.

„Aber weder der Messias noch die Elementare oder das Halbblut waren unter den Gefangenen! Wie könnt ihr von der Zerschlagung der ‚Anima Mundi' sprechen, wenn sie auf freiem Fuß sind?" Nach Rosiels kaltem Lächeln zu urteilen wird der Fragensteller es schon bald bereuen überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht zu haben.

„Ganz einfach! Dieser Mann ist der Beweis!" Mit viel Schwung wurde neben ihm eine dickbandagierte Gestalt zu Boden geworfen.

„Vashiel! Luzifer hat ihn getötet!" Ich sah abwechselnd den Bildschirm und dann Raziel an.

„Na und?" Ehe er auf meine Frage antworten konnte unterbrachen uns die Ereignisse auf den Bildschirmen.

„Ich bin der Anführer der ‚Anima Mundi' der letzte Wunsch unseres Gründers Zaphikel war, diese Welt zu reinigen! Unser Ziel ist, den Himmel in unsere Gewalt zu bringen!" Mit einem lauten Knacken zerbrachen Vashiels Handschellen und er stürzte sich auf Rosiel.

„Der Himmel wird unser sein! Es gibt keinen Platz für altes Blut wie euch! STIRB!" Im selben Augenblick wurde er bereits von Luzifers Klinge zerfetzt. Der gesamte Saal brach in schallenden Jubel aus und ließ Rosiel hochleben. Bei den ganzen Hochrufen begann sich mir der Magen umzudrehen.

„Ich verspreche euch! Mein geliebtes Volk!" Suchend sah ich mich nach der nächsten Toilette um.

„Egal, welches Unheil Gott auf die Welt schickt um uns zu prüfen. Ich werde euch den Weg zur Herrlichkeit des Paradieses weisen und alles Böse vernichten!" Cee begann leise zu knurren als die Engel Rosiel erneut hochleben ließen und ihn zu ihrem Erlöser erkoren. Zum Glück wurden die Bildschirme schon bald darauf schwarz. Trotzdem sollte ich vielleicht doch mal eben kurz verschwinden. Dieser bittere Geschmack im Mund verheißt nichts Gutes.

„Dieses Arschloch! Er hat uns die Scheiße angehängt!" Bravo Katou! Du sprichst mir aus der Seele. Von jetzt an sind wir Freiwild. Jeder Engel der seine fünf Sinne beieinander hat wird uns jagen.

„Wieso hat er Vashiel und nicht mich benutzt!"

„Du hättest niemanden überzeugt." Uriels ruhige Stimme wirkte auf Raziel wie einen kalte Dusche.

„Er brauchte ein Verbrechergesicht, das ihm die Masse abnimmt um die Anima Mundi als böse und sich selbst als Retter darzustellen." Und sein Plan ist voll aufgegangen. Es gibt nicht einen Einzigen, der seine Worte angezweifelt hätte. Wenigstens niemanden, der sich in im selben Raum mit Rosiel befunden hatte.

„Er hat all die Zeit im Verborgenen auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, Sevothtarte den Geraus zu machen und sich selbst an die Macht zu setzen! Das war der Plan."

„Er hat alles, wofür Zaphikel… wofür unsere Kameraden starben, mit Füßen getreten! Dafür wird er bezahlen" Ich konnte Raziels Zorn nur zu gut verstehen. Alles wofür er gekämpft und gearbeitet hatte war in einem einzigen Augenblick zu Staub zertreten worden. Die Rebellen würden von nun an einen noch schwereren Stand haben als jemals zuvor. Mit Rosiel als Gegner konnte niemand von uns mit Gnade rechnen Ich war heilfroh, das Raziel durch meinen Bann wenigstens halbwegsgeschützt war.

Nee-chan? Verblüfft wirbelte ich herum.

„Catan?"

„Shao hast du gerade etwas gesagt?" Ärgerlich biß ich mir auf die Lippen.

„Nein, nichts! War wohl Einbildung." Nicht gerade sonderlich überzeugt wandte sich Uriel erneut Raziel zu und versuchte diesen zu beruhigen.

Nee-chan, kannst du mich hören? Bitte nicht schon wieder Wahnvorstellungen! Ich hab langsam aber sicher genug davon.

Muß ich? Ich vernahm ein unterdrücktes Lachen, das viel zu deutlich nach Catan klang, als das ich es als Einbildung abgetan hätte.

Darf ich fragen, was du in meinem Kopf zu suchen hast?

Es war der einzige Weg dich unbemerkt zu erreichen. Und ich habe nicht viel Zeit.

Dann schieß mal los. Ich lehnte mich gegen eine Wand und lauschte seinem teilweise doch äußerst beunruhigendem Bericht.

„Er hat WAS!" Ich bereute diesen Ausbruch augenblicklich. Alles starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Eine unverständliche Entschuldigung murmelnd versuchte ich so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen.

Er kontrolliert Luzifer. Fast hätte ich laut gelacht.

Catan, nichts und niemand kontrolliert Luzifer. Das ist vollkommen unmöglich! Und ich muß es wissen. Immerhin bin ich seine Tochter. Seine Antwort hingegen ließ mich blaß werden. Verdammt noch mal Rosiel-chan! So dämlich kannst selbst du nicht sein!

„Shao-san, geht es dir wirklich gut?" Besorgt sah mich Raziel an.

„Es ist nichts." Das weder er noch einer der anderen mir das glaubte war deutlich zu sehen.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du dich etwas ausruhst. Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus." Auch Uriel wirkte sichtlich beunruhigt.

Nee-chan?

Pst! Ich bin nicht allein! Es fällt auf, wenn ich zu sehr abgelenkt bin!

Ich kann die Verbindung nicht mehr lange aufrecht erhalten. Ich seufzte leicht.

Nenn mir einen Treffpunkt.

Bist du sicher? Es ist gefährlich. Wenn du entdeckt wirst… Jetzt lachte ich wirklich. Was ist in der letzten Zeit bitteschön nicht gefährlich gewesen?

Willst du darüber reden oder nicht? Langsam aber sicher wurde ich ärgerlich. Die Anderen merkten bereits, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Lange würden sie sich nicht mehr hinhalten lassen.

Also gut, aber bitte sei vorsichtig. Er gab mir die genauen Koordinaten unseres Treffpunktes sowie ein Bild aus seiner Erinnerung, das diesen Ort beschrieb, dann riß die Verbindung abrupt ab. Also ehrlich Catan, das geht auch etwas rücksichtsvoller!

„Shao! Hey, Shao!" Unsanft schüttelte Setsuna mich hin und her.

„Was ist denn?" Mir war bewußt, daß ich nicht sonderlich freundlich klang, aber Catans Hilferuf hatte mich zutiefst beunruhigt. Er hätte niemals versucht mich zu erreichen, wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, daß uns allen unbeschreibliche Gefahr drohte.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Was denn sonst?" Unsanft schob ich mich an ihm vorbei.

„Du wirkst aber so… so anders." Sanft lächelte ich ihn an.

„Du solltest Uriel nach dem Grund fragen. Ich bin mir sicher, das er die Antwort kennt." Er hat es gewußt! Er hat es von Anfang an gewußt! Uriel erwiderte meinen kalten Blick unbeeindruckt und man ließ mich endlich gehen. Sobald ich meine Kabine erreicht hatte verschloß ich Tür von ihnen und stellte mich unter die kalte Dusche.

„Cee! Du läßt niemanden rein! Egal, wer es ist." Ein aufrichtiges Bellen war die Antwort. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Störenfrieden nur allzu gerne in die Waden beißen.

Es erschreckte mich ein klein wenig wie sehr meine Kleidung in Blut getränkt war, aber das ist inzwischen nebensächlich. Catan macht sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Rosiel und nach dem Wenigen, das er mir berichtet hat nicht ohne Grund. Was Rosiel vorhat ist Wahnsinn! Es kann nicht gutgehen.

Und mal ausgenommen die Tatsache, daß ich Rosiel töten muß sobald er Assia gefährdet wird mich nichts und niemand daran hindern ihn vor dieser selten dämlichen Dummheit zu bewahren. Luzifer kontrollieren! Als wenn das jemals jemand geschafft hätte!

Das warme Wasser prasselte bereits auf meine Haut als mir klar wurde, auf was ich mich da eigentlich einließ. Catan zu treffen war das Eine, aber wo er war, da würde auch Rosiel nicht weit sein. Ich war mir nicht sicher ob ich einer erneuten Begegnung mit ihm gewachsen war. Mein Zorn hatte sich zwar in dem Moment gelegt in dem Kira, nein Luzifer, unversehrt vor mir gestanden hatte, aber ich konnte dennoch nicht vergessen, das er Rosiel gewesen war, der ihn getötet hatte. Nach wie vor bekämpften sich mein Herz und mein Verstand auf das Heftigste.

Ärgerlich drehte ich den Wasserhahn zu. Ach was! Stell dich bloß nicht so an. Du hast in deinem Leben auch etliches getan ohne dich um Andere zu scheren. Du triffst dich mit Catan und damit Basta! Wenn Rosiel dabei ist hast du eben Pech. Dir fällt schon noch was Passendes ein, wenn es soweit ist.

Entschlossen rubbelte ich mich trocken. Ja, es ist wirklich besser sich jetzt noch nicht den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Die ganze Grübelei führte ohnehin zu nichts. Solange mein Entschluß feststand Assia mit aller Macht zu schützen war alles andere dagegen nebensächlich.

Statt an den Kleiderschrank zu gehen schritt ich in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers und nutzte meine Kräfte um in etwas Bequemes zu schlüpfen. Eine Mischung aus Jogginganzug und Freizeitmode war das Resultat. Unheimlich angenehm zu tragen und zudem praktisch, falls ich plötzlich Fersengeld geben mußte. Selbstverständlich alles in leuchtendrot mit hier und da einigen weißen Hinguckern, die durch ein weißes Girlieshirt untermalt wurden. Dazu passende Turnschuhe und schon konnte ich mich wieder unter Leute wagen. Cee stieß bei meinem Anblick ein unwilliges Brummen aus.

„Nun sieh mich nicht so vorwurfsvoll an. Ich will mich schließlich nur mit ihm unterhalten. Außerdem magst du Catan doch auch." Beleidigt drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite während ich einen Kampf mit dem widerspenstigen Haargummi ausfocht.

„Wenn du nicht mitwillst kannst du gerne hierbleiben." Augenblicklich war er auf den Beinen und knurrte mich drohend an. Das Fell auf seinem Rücken sträubte sich.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Es war nur ein Scherz. Du kommst selbstverständlich mit." Er entspannte sich ein klein wenig.

„So fertig. Laß uns gehen!" Die Tür der Kabine glitt mit einem leichten Surren auf.

„Und wo genau soll es deiner Meinung nach hingehen?" Ich erstarrte.

06-02-12

_Next: Part 36 – Wounded hearts_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Ja, ja ich weiß, das Ende ist gemein .

**Erläuterungen:**

Azrael: historische Bedeutung:

Der Todesengel, der ewig in ein dickes Buch schreibt und ewig ausstreicht, was er schreibt. Was er schreibt, ist die Geburt des Menschen, was er ausstreicht, ist der Name des gestorbenen

Menschen.

In Love of an angel hat der Name mehrere Bedeutungen und auch Schreibweisen, die sich aber erst nach und nach herausstellen werden. Nur soviel, der Name ist sowohl in der Geschichte der Hölle als auch der des Himmels bekannt.

Wird in den Himmeln von Azrael gesprochen so schreibt sich der Name AS – RA – EL.

In der Hölle nimmt man die etwas schärfer ausgesprochene Version, also AZ – RA – EL. Aus diesem Grund spricht Luzifer seine Tochter auch immer mit Azrael an, während Alexiel Asrael benutzt. An für sich ist der Unterschied nicht so gravierend. (Klingt eigentlich genau gleich.) Meiner Meinung nach konnte sich Alec und Luzifer einfach nicht auf die Schreibweise einigen und kamen so auf diesen Kompromiß.

Ayasustanan: Der Name von Shaos Schwert. Im Prinzip ist es Nanatsusaya rückwärts gelesen. Luzifer

erschuf diese Waffe um seine Tochter sowohl vor den Engel als auch den Dämonen zu schützen. Er hat das Schwert Astaroth anvertraut ohne diesem die wahre Bedeutung dieser Waffe zu offenbaren.


	37. Part 36

06-03-05

_Love of an angel_

Part 36

_Wounded hearts_

Mitten in der Tür stand mit einem Blick, der Bände sprach Uriel. Es war offensichtlich, das er ziemlich genau wußte, was ich vorhatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund besaß er eine Art siebten Sinn dafür, wenn ich versuchte etwas vor ihm und den Anderen zu verbergen. Sicher, er hatte bisher nichts gesagt, aber das würde sich wahrscheinlich sehr schnell ändern. Das eisige Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet mir zu deutlich, das er nicht gerade plante mich bei meinem Vorhaben, egal welcher Art, zu unterstützen.

„U… ri… el?" Ich stotterte seinen Namen halb und schalt mich innerlich einen Idioten. Nun hat er die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung! Trottel! Jetzt weiß er mit Sicherheit, daß etwas nicht stimmt.

„Mit dir habe ich irgendwie nicht gerechnet." Verdammt! Was mach ich jetzt? Wie komme ich unbemerkt von diesem Schiff runter, wenn Uriel ein Auge auf mich hat?

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht." Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn und versperrte damit den Weg zur Tür.

„Irgend jemand oder irgend etwas hat vorhin mit dir Verbindung aufgenommen. Also, wo willst du hin?" Shit! Erwischt! Er hat alles mitbekommen!

„Nun?" Zögernd sah ich Cee an der ganz den Eindruck erweckte als wäre ihm Uriels Einmischung höchst willkommen. Soviel also zu der erhofften Unterstützung…

Ich knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Es paßt mir ganz und gar nicht ausgerechnet jetzt aufgehalten zu werden. Schon gar nicht, wenn es sich dabei um Uriel handelt. Sicher, er wird mich vorbeilassen sobald ich ihm antworte. Allerdings nur solange ihm die Antwort auch gefällt. Ist das Gegenteil der Fall bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß er nicht zögern wird mich an jeglicher Art des Fortkommens zu hindern. Auch, wenn ich es ihm noch so gut erkläre, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt, steckt er mich in eine Zelle und wirft den Schlüssel weg. Nur wie komme ich dann an ihm vorbei?

„Etwas frische Luft schnappen." Super! Ganz toll! Wann hast du eigentlich verlernt sinnvolle Ausreden zu finden, die wenigstens halbwegs glaubwürdig klingen?

„Und danach?" Das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet deutlich, das es mir nicht gelingen würde ihn reinzulegen. Mal abgesehen davon, daß er mir kein einziges Wort von dem, was ich sage glaubt.

„Soll ich es dir verraten?" Er baute sich direkt vor mir auf. Unter seinem harten Blick wurde mir ganz schön mulmig. Ruhig bleiben! Ruhig ganz bleiben! Es ist nur Uriel. Er wird dir eine Standpauke halten und das war's. Beiß einfach die Zähne zusammen und bring es hinter dich.

„Du willst zu ihm. Das werde ich nicht zulassen." Entschlossen packte er meine Schultern. Moment mal! WAS!

„Shao, das ist Wahnsinn! Du kannst nicht zu ihm zurück. Begreif das endlich." Die Heftigkeit in seiner Stimme überraschte mich. Sicher, so ganz falsch liegt er mit seiner Vermutung nicht, aber das ausgerechnet Uriel deshalb dermaßen die Beherrschung verliert…

„Du irrst dich." Ich befreite mich aus seinem Griff.

„Ich will nicht zu ihm." Wie könnte ich das jetzt noch? Das Band zwischen uns habe ich eigenhändig zerrissen. Nachdem, was in der Hölle geschehen ist kann ich Rosiel nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Wir würden uns nur beide verletzen.

„Und warum antwortest du mir dann nicht?" Er sah mich gleichzeitig vorwurfsvoll und zutiefst besorgt an.

„Ich habe Alec versprochen auf dich aufzupassen, aber du machst es einem wirklich nicht leicht." Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte meine Lippen als ich den Blick hob und ihn fest ansah.

„Uriel, ich kann nicht. Ich würde einen Freund verraten." Seufzend sah er an mir vorbei.

„Du bist wie deine Mutter. Immer ignorierst die Warnungen der Anderen und gehst deinen eigenen Weg. Einen Weg, auf dem dir niemand folgen kann." Ich wich seinem Blick aus. Die Gefühle, die sich darin spiegelten waren nicht für mich bestimmt. Er vermißte meine Mutter beinahe noch mehr als ich. Und jedes Mal, wenn er mich mit diesem Blick ansah hatte ich den Eindruck Remiriels Augen vor mir zu sehen. Die Beiden waren sich in manchen Dingen erschreckend ähnlich und dennoch sind sie grundverschieden. Es ist schwer zu erklären…

„Wirst du den Anderen sagen, daß du fortgehst?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ich komme so schnell wie möglich zurück." Er seufzte leicht.

„Es wird schwierig werden die Merkabah unbemerkt zu verlassen. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind sehr hoch."

„Nicht hoch genug." Mit einem breiten Grinsen löste ich mich vor seinen Augen auf und verschwand im Dunst der Wolken. Lediglich eine Astralkopie von mir blieb zurück. Durch ihre Augen sah ich noch Uriels ungläubigen Blick ehe er amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte und mir viel Glück wünschte.

Ich war mir sicher er würde sich um alles weiter kümmern. Wenn alles glatt ging würde niemand an Bord, das ich die Merkabah verlassen hatte. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mochten noch so gut sein. Sie konnten mich nicht mehr länger aufhalten. Luzifer hatte den letzten Rest des verbliebenen Siegels zerstört und ich begann nach und nach das wahre Ausmaß meiner Kräfte zu begreifen. So vieles ist plötzlich so einfach… Als würde es nie wieder ein Hindernis geben, das mich aufhält…

Aber gleichzeitig machten mir diese neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten auch eine Heideangst. Sollte ich in diesem Zustand auch nur einen einzigen Augenblick die Kontrolle über meinen Geist verlieren, dann wäre ich fähig alles und jeden in meiner Nähe für immer auszulöschen. Und niemand würde mich mehr aufhalten können...

Ärgerlich schob ich diesen beängstigenden Gedanken beiseite und machte mich auf die Suche nach dem Treffpunkt den Catan mir gezeigt hatte. Zum Glück ahnt Uriel nicht wohin ich gehe…

Catan kann den intakten Bereich des Himmels nicht unbemerkt verlassen also würden wir uns irgendwo am äußersten Rand der letzten intakten Sphäre treffen. In der stillen Hoffnung, daß uns dort niemand entdeckt. Es ist gefährlich, aber wir beide sind bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen. Vielleicht ist es sogar das letzte Mal, das wir uns wiedersehen…

Die Ereignisse spitzen sich immer weiter zu und niemand kann mit Sicherheit sagen, wie lange es noch dauern wird ehe die Situation zwischen den herrschenden Engeln und den Rebellen völlig eskaliert. Nicht zu vergessen die Dämonen, die nur auf eine Chance lauern endlich die Himmel zu stürmen. Noch sind alle Seiten zu sehr durch die jüngsten Verluste geschwächt, aber es wird unter Garantie nicht mehr lange dauern bis ihre Reihen wieder geschlossen sind. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit und es werden diejenigen gewinnen, die als erstes erfolgreich zuschlagen.

Ein tiefes Brummen über mir riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ohne es zu merken war ich mitten in eine Herde Wolkenwale geraten, die mich immer wieder zum Spielen aufforderten. Vergeblich versuchte ich ihnen klarzumachen, das mir dafür die Zeit fehlte. Wie immer waren sie viel zu aufgeregt, daß es endlich wieder einen Engel gab, der sie verstand, als das sie mir zuhörten.

Wie ein aufgeschreckte Schwarm Fische umkreisten sie mich und stupsten mich hier und da mit ihren weichen Schnauzen an. Erst als sich ein besonders beeindruckendes Exemplar durch ihre Reihen schob wichen sie allmählich zurück. Es war ein sehr alter Wolkenwal, der sich auf mich zu bewegte. Bestimmt mehrere Jahrtausende alt.

Seine Schuppen hatten beinahe all ihren silbrigen Glanz verloren und waren blasser geworden. Sein Körper war nun vollkommen weiß und wie ich bei seinem Näherkommen feststellte mit unzähligen Narben übersäht. Gelassen trieb der riesige Koloß auf mich zu bis sich eines seiner tiefblauen Augen direkt neben mir befand.

…ENGEL ASSIAS… Die tiefe, dunkle Stimme hallte weit in den Himmel hinaus.

…ES IST VIEL ZEIT VERGANGEN… DU BIST ENDLICH ZURÜCKKEHRT… Ungläubig starrte ich das intelligente Auge vor mir an. Ich verstand jedes Wort ohne mich auch nur im Geringsten konzentrieren zu müssen. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen zeigte deutlich, das es ihn nicht überraschte mich so verwundert zu sehen. Er lud mich ein mir meine Fragen zu beantworten während er mich auf seinem Rücken zu meinem Ziel tragen würde. Sofern ich bereit war die Farbe meiner Kleidung zu ändern, damit mich niemand bei ihm entdecken konnte. Etwas benommen willigte ich ein und streckte mich auf seinem warmen Rücken aus. Mit einem lauten Pfeifen wies er die Herde an weiterzuziehen.

Ich genoß es denn Wind um mich herum spüren und dem leisen Gesang Wale lauschen zu können. Beinahe lautlos landete Cee ebenfalls auf dem Rücken des weißen Wals und rollte sich in seiner Wolfsgestalt neben meinen Füßen zusammen.

Der Koloß begann mir seine Geschichte zu erzählen doch schon kurz nachdem er begonnen hatte lullte mich der Klang seiner Stimme dermaßen ein, das ich in eine Art Dämmerzustand verfiel. Sein Lied drang nach wie vor an meine Ohren, doch ich maß den Worten keine Bedeutung mehr zu.

Irgendwo in meinem schläfrigen Geist tauchten hinter einem leichten Nebelschleier die Bilder seines Lebens auf und ich begleitete den weißen Riesen vom Tag seiner Geburt bis zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit einem Engel.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und er war übermütig geworden als er sich den Städten der Engel näherte. Er hatte sich zu weit von seiner Herde entfernt und fand den Weg zurück nicht mehr. So sehr er auch rief seine Mutter antwortete ihm nicht. Völlig verzweifelt kreiste er immer enger um die Stadt der Engel. Doch es war niemand dort. Niemand, der sein Lied verstand.

Die Engel sahen ihn zwar, aber für sie war er nichts weiter als ein weiterer Wolkenwal am Himmel. Einst, so wußte er sprachen Engel und Wale dieselbe Sprache, doch das war lange her. Irgendwann hatten die Engel verlernt mit ihren Herzen zu lauschen und die Gesänge der Wale wurden stumm für sie.

Mit dieser erschreckenden Erkenntnis stand er kurz davor aufzugeben als er eine leise Melodie vernahm, die ihn entfernt an etwas erinnerte. Zögernd folgte er den leisen Tönen bis weit hinter die Grenzen der Engelsstadt. Mitten im hohen Gras stand eine seltsam gewandte Gestalt, die eine traurige Melodie sang. So traurig und einsam, das der junge Wal dachte sein Herz würde zerspringen.

Als der Engel verstummte unternahm der Wal einen letzten Versuch. Wenn es jemanden gab, dessen Herz ihn verstehen würde, dann vielleicht dieser Engel. Er klagte sein Leid dem Wind und war überrascht als der Engel ihm antwortete. Er begriff nicht jedes seiner Worte, da der Engel die Sprache der Wale nur gebrochen beherrschte, aber er hatte ihn verstanden und versprochen ihm zu helfen. Langsam ließ er sich zu dem Engel hinab sinken, damit dieser sah, daß er keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Lächelnd sah der Engel zu ihm hinauf. Es war das erste Mal, das der Wal einen Engel sah und dieses Antlitz hatte er Zeit seines Lebens nie mehr vergessen.

…das Lächeln eines unschuldigen Kindes… makellose Haut.. langes, wallendes Haar in dem sich das Licht der Sonne brach… Augen aus purem Gold…

„Rosiel!" Ich schoß in die Höhe. Das kann unmöglich sein! Er versteht die Sprache der Wale nicht, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!

…EINST SPRACH DIESER ENGEL EBENSO MIT UNS WIE DU… DOCH SCHON SEIT LANGER ZEIT SIND SEINE LIEDER VERSTUMMT… ER WEISS, DAS WIR IHN RUFEN, ABER ER ANTWORTET NICHT… Fröstelnd hüllte ich mich enger in meine Jacke und verbarg mein Gesicht unter der Kapuze. Mir war plötzlich eiskalt.

„Er kann euch hören?"

…JEDER ENGEL KANN DAS… ABER NUR NOCH WENIGE VON IHNEN VERSTEHEN UNSERE WORTE… JE MEHR ZEIT VERGEHT DESTO MEHR VERGESSEN SIE UNS… Er durchstieß eine Wolke und weißer Dunst hüllte uns ein. Die feinen Wassertropfen hinterließen überall ein feines Netz aus glitzernden Perlen, die in der Sonne wie unzählige Diamanten funkelten.

…BALD SCHON WERDEN WIR FÜR SIE NICHTS MEHR WEITER ALS TIERE SEIN… Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Wie alle anderen Wale, so erinnerte auch er sich noch an die Generationen vor ihm. An eine Zeit in der Engel und Wale dieselbe Sprache sprachen und sich die Himmel teilten.

…SOVIELES GING VERLOREN… SOVIEL WISSEN UND WEISHEIT… Nachdenklich striff ich mit einer Hand über seine warme Haut. Er trauerte um das Schicksal der Engel obwohl er sie kaum gekannt hat…

…WIRST DU ES EBENFALLS VERGESSEN?... DAS WISSEN, DAS DIR ERLAUBT MIT UNS ZU SPRECHEN?... Seufzend streckte ich mich auf seinem Rücken auf und preßte ein Ohr gegen seinen Körper. Sein Herzschlag war gleichmäßig und ruhig.

„Ich könnte es niemals vergessen. Es ist ein Teil von mir." Und das entsprach der Wahrheit. Die Sprache der Wale ist für mich nur kurze Zeit ein Rätsel gewesen. Ich habe nie verstanden warum die anderen Engel nicht ebenso einfach mit ihnen sprechen können wie ich. Es ist doch ganz einfach… man muß ihnen nur zuhören…

…ENGEL ASSIAS, SIEHST DU DIESE EBENE? DORT LIEGT DAS ZIEL DEINER REISE… Vorsichtig krabbelte ich an den Rand des breiten Rückens und sah hinunter. Der aufsteigende Wind zog an meiner Kleidung und fuhr mir kalt durchs Gesicht. Doch noch viel mehr als das ließ mich der Anblick unter uns frösteln. Egal, wohin man auch sah überall herrschte Zerstörung und dabei befanden wir uns in einer intakten Himmelsschale. Die Zerstörung der Säulen hätte hier eigentlich gar keinen Schaden verursachen dürfen…

…SIE VERANSTALTEN TREIBJAGTEN AUF SOGENANNTE VERRÄTTER… DAS ERGEBNIS IST IMMER DASSELBE… ZERSTÖRUNG UND TOD… Seine Worte trafen mich tief. Zeigte er mir doch zeitgleich wie dieser Ort in seiner Erinnerung aussah. Ein friedlicher, kleiner Außenposten umgeben von einem Meer weißer Blumen die nach Paradies dufteten.

Die Wale liebten es die Wolken hier zu verspeisen, da ihr Wasserdampf besonders süß war und nun war rein gar nichts mehr davon übrig. Die Wolken sind grau, das Wasser der Flüsse für immer schwarz und überall riecht es nach verbrannter Erde. Kein einziger Wal oder anderes Lebewesen könnte hier noch leben. Dieser Ort ist für alle verloren.

„Bist du dir sicher, daß dieser Ort gemeint war?" Er stieß ein entrüstetes Schnauben aus, das selbst Cee dazu veranlaßte sich zu bewegen. Anscheinend kam es einer Beleidigung gleich den Orientierungssinn eines Wolkenwals in Frage zu stellen.

Langsam sank er nach unten und wartete geduldig bis Cee und ich von seinem Rücken auf den Boden gelangt waren. Wir standen auf den Überresten einer Klippe und vor uns erstreckte sich beinahe die gesamte Ebene. Mit einem leisen Wehklagen stieg der weiße Wal wieder hinauf zu seiner Herde.

„Nee-chan?" Der Klang dieser weichen, warmen Stimme ließ mich beinahe sämtliche Gründe die gegen ein Treffen mit ihm sprachen vergessen. Wir hatten einfach schon viel zu viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, als das ich ihm dieses Treffen hätte verweigern können. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte ich mich um.

„Catan!" Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr mich als er mein Lächeln erwiderte. Das warme Leuchten seiner Augen erinnerte mich so sehr an unsere glückliche, gemeinsame Zeit in Assia, das es schon fast wehtat. Der Wind zerrte an unserer Kleidung während das Schweigen zwischen uns immer lauter wurde. Beide versuchten wir zu vermeiden die alten Wunden des Anderen zu öffnen doch nach allem, was bereits geschehen war dürfte das so gut wie unmöglich sein.

Catans langer, schwarzer Mantel hob sich deutlich von dem trostlosen graubraun der Felswand hinter ihm ab. Ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat so plötzlich und vollkommen unbemerkt hinter mich zu gelangen. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann will ich es auch lieber gar nicht wissen. Wichtig ist einzig und allein, daß er hier ist. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß fegte die Kapuze von seinem platinblonden Haar und zersauste es leicht.

„Ich bin froh, daß du gekommen bist." Mit einem leichten Nicken gab ich ihm zu verstehen das es mir ähnlich ging.

„Warum treffen wir uns ausgerechnet an einem solch trostlosen Ort?" Mit einer Hand wies ich auf die verdorrte Ebene unter uns. Er seufzte leicht.

„Hier sind wir ungestört. Es ist der letzte Ort an dem er uns suchen würde." Obwohl mir die Frage auf der Seele brannte, was genau er damit meinte wagte ich es nicht sie zu stellen. Zu groß war meine Angst vor der Antwort, die er mir vielleicht geben würde.

„Bitte warte einen Moment." Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah mich mit kurz zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Der Wind pfiff durch meine Kleidung als ich mich auf den Boden kniete und eine Hand auf die verbrannte Erde drückte. Vielleicht ist noch nicht alles verloren. Vielleicht… vielleicht kann ich hier meinen Fehler von damals wiedergutmachen…

Ich schloß die Augen und begann meine Suche. Vielleicht gibt es hier noch einen kleinen Funken Leben. Einen Funken, den man wieder entfachen kann. Eine letzte Spur des Lebenswillens dieses Ortes würde ausreichen, das spürte ich. Nur ein einziger Funke und dieser Ort wird zu seiner alten Schönheit zurückfinden…

Vorsichtig taste ich mich über die zerstörten Pflanzen, Bäche und Häuser hinweg bis ich schließlich fand, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Ganz schwach und kaum noch spürbar war unter all dieser Zerstörung der Wille des Lebens verborgen, der leise vor sich hinklomm. Mit jeder Minute die verstrich wurde sein warmer Schein schwächer, aber noch war genügend Zeit.

Behutsam griff ich nach dem kleinen Funken, der jeden Moment zu erlöschen drohte und schürte ihn so lange bis er wieder regelmäßig brannte. Erst danach hauchte ich ihm soviel Kraft ein, wie nötig war um die Zerstörung zu überwinden und das Leben zurück in diese Ebene zu bringen.

Ich spürte wie die Erde unter meiner Hand langsam und regelmäßig pulsierte und öffnete die Augen. Beinahe im selben Moment schoß von meiner Handfläche ausgehend ein grüner Blitz durch die gesamte Ebene. Binnen Sekunden eroberte sich die Natur ihr Territorium zurück.

Wie im Zeitraffer schossen Blumen, Gräser, Bäume und klares Wasser aus der verbrannten Erde. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte die gesamte Fläche beinahe genau das Aussehen angenommen, das ich in der Erinnerung des Wolkenwals gesehen hatte. Auch der Himmel über uns klarte allmählich auf. Das Grau mußte einem unbeschreiblichen Blau weichen durch das sich die sanften Strahlen der Sonne ihren Weg bahnten.

Jubelnd zog die Walherde über uns hinweg und verschwand hinter einer Wand weißer Wolken. Für sie war es das schönste Geschenk, was man ihnen machen konnte. Und obwohl ihr Gesang immer leiser wurde war ich mir sicher, daß sie diese Ebene erst wieder verlassen würden, wenn wir ebenfalls gingen.

„Nee-chan?" Unsicher sah Catan mich an. Doch noch ehe er weitersprechen konnte fiel ich ihm um den Hals. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß zog die Kapuze meiner Jacke mit sich und befreite eine Flut haselnußbrauner Haare, die sich augenblicklich ineinander verknoteten. Sie verloren sich im Spiel des Windes. Das Kämmen heute abend würde mit Sicherheit einem Himmelfahrtskommando gleichkommen.

„Ich hab dich so vermißt!" Er strich leicht über mein Haar und murmelte etwas Ähnliches in mein Haar.

„Nee-chan, wie hast du das gemacht?" Nur langsam löste ich mich von ihm und strahlte ihn an. Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf und begann mich von oben bis unten durchzukitzeln ehe wir beide lachend ins weiche Gras fielen. In mitten von einem Meer weißgelber Blumen kamen wir schließlich zum Stillstand und schnappten nach Luft. Es tat so unendlich gut wieder gemeinsam mit ihm zu lachen.

Direkt unter uns erstreckte sich nun eine grüne Oase, die von den meisten Menschen wohl als Paradies bezeichnet worden wäre. Doch wer einmal den wahren Garten Eden mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, der wußte genau, daß dieses grüne Paradies nur ein müder Abschlag seines Glanzes war.

„Du bist und bleibst unmöglich." Lachend richtete ich mich ein Stückchen auf und sah ihn an. Sein schwarzer Mantel war über und über mit hellen Blüten verziert und wie und je lag sein Blick voller Wärme auf mir.

„Solltest du nicht langsam daran gewöhnt sein?" Ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte sprang Cee auf seine Brust und fuhr ihm schwanzwedelnd mit der Zunge durchs Gesicht. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er sich von ihm befreit und Cee sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, daß wir unser Gespräch ungestört fortsetzen konnte. Auch, wenn nun der Teil folgte, den ich am Liebsten auf ewig ausgeklammert hätte.

„Bitte komm mit mir zurück." Seine klaren Augen sahen mich bittend an. Abwesend kraulte ich Cee hinter den Ohren.

„Ich kann nicht." Der Grund für seine Frage war offensichtlich, auch wenn es niemand von uns aussprach. Rosiel braucht mich, daran gibt es keinen Zweifel und ich würde nichts lieber tun als zu ihm zurück zukehren doch inzwischen stand einfach zu viel zwischen uns. Nicht zuletzt sein Versuch Kira und Setsuna zu töten…

„Es tut mir leid Catan, aber ich kann dich nicht begleiten." Ich kann nie wieder zurück. Ein einziger Blick in seine einsamen Augen würde ausreichen um mich alles und jeden vergessen zu lassen… nein, ich kann nicht zu Rosiel zurückkehren. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn meine Freunde unter meiner Entscheidung leiden müßten.

„Ich kann nicht zu ihm zurück." Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Wir würden uns nur gegenseitig verletzen. Unsere Ziele sind viel zu gegensätzlich. Es kann einfach nicht gutgehen…

„Nee-chan, was verheimlichst du? Wieso bist du nicht ehrlich?" Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er ist also da. Der Moment vor dem ich mich solange gefürchtet habe… die Wahrheit… soll ich sie ihm wirklich verraten?

Ich sah hinunter in die grüne Ebene. Warum kann nicht alles so einfach sein wie das hier? Warum kann dieser dumme Streit zwischen Engel und Dämonen nicht einfach beigelegt werden? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein in Frieden zusammen zu leben…

Was bleibt am Ende denn außer Tod und Zerstörung noch übrig? Wozu kämpfen wir überhaupt, wenn wir am Ende doch alles in Schutt und Asche legen wofür es sich zu leben lohnt?

„Nee-chan?" Wieder wich ich seinem Blick aus und verschränkte meine Arme über den Knien. Nein, es ist unmöglich Rosiel-chan. Weder kann ich zu dir zurück kehren noch kannst du Luzifer kontrollieren. Du weißt so wenig über uns und meinst doch unser Leben bestimmen zu können. Du bist so ein dummer Engel! Du merkst gar nicht, wie du in dein Verderben rennst.

Catans Frage schwebte nach wie vor unbeantwortet zwischen uns und ich hatte nach wie vor Angst davor ihm alles anzuvertrauen. Was, wenn er es nicht versteht? Was, wenn er dieses Wissen gegen mich verwendet? Unsanft gruben sich Cees spitze Zähne in meine rechte Hand. Er knurrte leicht.

„Schon gut, du hast ja recht." Vorsichtig ließ er meine Hand los und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die kleinen Wunden. Ja Cee, du hast recht. Bisher haben wir ihm immer vertrauen können… Er muß die Wahrheit erfahren…

„Catan, ich habe keine Ahnung, wann und ob wir uns in all diesem Wahnsinn noch einmal sehen werden… ich glaube ich bin dir die ganze Wahrheit schuldig…" Ein plötzlicher Windstoß durchfegte die Ebene und wirbelte ein Meer von weißen Blütenblättern auf. Nur Mut! Komm schon! Jetzt nur keinen Rückzieher machen.

„An vieles konnte ich mich bis vor kurzem selbst nicht erinnern. Deshalb kann es sein, das mein Gedächtnis nach wie vor lückenhaft ist. Doch das, an das ich mich erinnern kann werde ich dir sagen." Er sah mich äußerst besorgt an. Einen Teil meiner Vergangenheit kennt er bereits und der war nicht sonderlich angenehm.

„Vor langer Zeit gab es in den Himmeln einen Engel namens Asrael, der als einer der besten seines Jahrgangs galt jedoch kurz nach den Abschlußprüfungen spurlos verschwand. Beinahe sämtliche Daten, die diesen Engel betreffen sind im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen und so gut wie niemand erinnert sich mehr an ihn. Ein Kadett unter vielen… wer vermißt schon einen einzigen Engel, wenn es so viele andere gibt, die seinen Platz einnehmen können."

„Du meinst den Schatten, oder?" Ich nickte leicht. Er weiß es also. Kein Wunder! Er hat wahrscheinlich Hunderte von Computerdateien auf der Suche nach mir und meiner Vergangenheit durchforstet. Das hat die von ihm erstellte CD-Rom über den verbleib meines Kreuzes eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Trotzdem ist er nie hinter das eigentliche Geheimnis gekommen…

„Mehr sagt dir dieser Name nicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Über Asrael bin ich eher zufällig gestolpert. Rosiel hatte mich beauftragt soviel wie möglich über einen Engel namens Remiriel herauszufinden. Doch das war ebenfalls ein Fehlschlag. Von beiden existierten weder komplette Akten noch Fotos. Lediglich in manchen Berichten wurden sie erwähnt." Rosiel hat versucht etwas über Remiriel herauszufinden! Ist er etwa immer noch eifersüchtig auf ihn? Warum? Dazu besteht doch überhaupt kein Grund… er sollte doch wissen, das…

Argh! Verdammt! Was denk ich da! Mit einem leisen Räuspern hatte ich mich schließlich wieder soweit ihm Griff, das ich mich nicht länger von Rosiels Interesse an Remiriel ablenken ließ.

„Das wundert mich kaum." Meine Eltern hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wenn es selbst Catan nicht gelang die Verbindung zwischen mir und Asrael herzustellen, dann würde es auch keinem anderen Engel gelingen. Mit Ausnahme von Raphael vielleicht… wieviel er letztendlich über mich wußte konnte wohl niemand sagen. Raphael besaß wie so viele Engel das seltene Talent wichtige Dinge solange für sich zu behalten bis sie ihm eines Tages nützlich erschienen. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange würde das noch dauern? Wie lange dauert es bis Raphael einem anderen Engel oder Rosiel erzählt was ich bin?

„Nee-chan, alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt sah Catan mich an. Anscheinend hatte ich mich zu sehr ablenken lassen.

„Ja, es fällt mir nur nicht leicht, dir das alles zu erzählen." Die kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augen blieb dennoch bestehen. Er kennt mich einfach viel zu gut um nicht genau zu wissen, daß es mindestens noch ein bis zwei Gründe gibt sich ernsthafte Sorgen um mich zu machen. Langsam fuhr ich fort um ihm nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen.

„Asrael verschwand weil ein Dämon ihn tötete. Ein Dämon, der später den Namen des Engels annahm, den er im Kampf besiegt hatte."

„Aber das ist doch nur ein Märchen, das jungen Engeln erzählt wird damit sie sich vor Dämonen in Acht nehmen!" Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Er kennt die Geschichte?

„Und warum gibt es dann nicht eine einzige Geschichte in der die Heldentaten derer besungen werden, die auszogen um Asraels Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen. Wieso gibt es nur diese eine? Catan, hast du dich nie gefragt ob sich hinter diesem Ammenmärchen nicht wesentlich mehr verbirgt als es den Anschein hat?" Verständnislos sah er mich an. Er hat es also nicht herausgefunden.

„Nur sehr wenige Engel wissen genaueres, aber Asrael tauchte praktisch aus dem Nichts auf, bestand fast alle Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung und verschwand dann auf irgendeinen Außenposten in Assia. Die Daten über ihn gingen im Laufe der Zeit alle verloren. Niemand weiß genau was er dort getan hat oder was aus ihm wurde bis ihn dieser Dämon tötete." Ich konnte deutlich sehen wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Allmählich begann sich das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. Nun denn, bringen wir es zu Ende.

„Gerüchten zu Folge soll Asrael von einem Mündel Luzifers getötet worden sein. Aber das wurde nie bewiesen. Man ließ den Fall ruhen, damit es nicht zu einem erneuten Krieg kommen konnte und vertuschte Asraels Tod so gut es ging. Viele Kadetten hielten einen Engel mit seinen Fähigkeiten ohnehin bereits für etwas, das ihre Ausbilder sich ausdachten um sie zum Lernen zu animieren. Es war also nicht sonderlich schwer ihn ganz im Schatten der Vergessenheit verschwinden zu lassen. Inzwischen dürfte es für seine Existenz nicht mehr den geringsten Beweis geben. Alle Daten sind vernichtet worden."

„Nee-chan, woher weißt du das alles?" Cee stieß ein unterdrücktes Bellen aus, das sich fast wie ein Lachen anhörte. Strafend stieß ich ihn mit einer Hand an, doch er ignorierte mich. Mit einem leichten Seufzen antwortete ich Catan.

„Weil ich es war, die Asrael getötet hat."

„DU! Aber dann müßtest du…" Er verstummte als sich sämtliche Puzzleteilchen in seinem Kopf nach und nach zu einem Bild zusammen fügten.

„Nee-chan wer oder was um alles in der Welt bist du?"

„Shao Deshon, wenn es nach meinem aktuellen Paß geht, aber das weißt du ja. Hier…" Ein letztes Mal atmete ich tief ein. Augen zu und durch.

„…bin ich Azrael. Luzifers Tochter." Die Auswirkung meiner Worte war verheerend. Sämtliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

„Du lügst! Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein! Du hast mir doch gesagt, daß deine Mutter ein Engel ist! Luzifer kann nicht dein Vater sein!" Manchmal wünschte ich wirklich, es wäre so. Catan, es würde so vieles einfacher machen, wenn es wahr wäre…

„Nein Catan, du irrst dich. Es stimmt beides. Luzifer ist mein Vater und meine Mutter ist ein Engel. Du kennst sie ebenfalls." Seine Lippen formten ein stummes Nein.

„Es ist Alexiel." Ihm diese Tatsachen derartig schonungslos beizubringen widerstrebte mir vollkommen, aber der Himmel allein weiß wieviel Zeit uns noch bleibt ehe man unser Verschwinden bemerkt. Er war leichenblaß und zitterte leicht.

„Und das ist auch der Grund, warum ich unmöglich zu Rosiel zurückkehren kann." Seine Augen flehten förmlich darum, daß meine letzten Worte nur ein schlechter Scherz waren. Doch tief in seinem Inneren wußte er bereits, daß jedes einzelne davon wahr war. Der Schleier über seinen Augen hatte sich bereits gelüftet und er konnte die Ähnlichkeit zwischen mir und meinen Eltern nicht länger leugnen. Jetzt kannte er den wahren Grund.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung…" Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und starrte in die Ebene hinab.

„Deine Alpträume… deine Abneigungen gegen Engel… die merkwürdigen Kräfte, die hier und da um dich wirkten… all das ergibt plötzlich Sinn…" Ich folgte seinem Blick. Eine zeitlang herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns, das er schließlich durchbrach.

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?" Stockend berichtete ich ihm wie das Siegel nach und nach brach und meine Erinnerungen immer vollständiger wurden. Bis zu dem Augenblick in dem Luzifer es endgültig gebrochen hatte.

„Du meinst, du wußtest bereits seit deiner Rückkehr in die Himmel, das du Alexiels Tochter bist und hast kein einziges Wort gesagt?"

„Was hätte es denn geändert? Catan, wir hatten uns bereits rettungslos ineinander verliebt. Ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen." Wie so vieles anderes… Rosiel darf niemals die ganze Wahrheit über mich erfahren. Es würde ihn zu Fall bringen.

„Und du meinst, das würde ihn aufhalten?" Die plötzliche Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme überraschte mich.

„Nee-chan, er wird dich niemals gehen lassen. Ihm ist vollkommen egal, was oder wer du bist." Nein! Rosiel, das darfst du nicht tun! Du mußt mich gehen lassen! Du mußt mich vergessen!

„Er wird dich für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen." Traurig sah er mich an.

„Rosiel wird keinen von uns gehen lassen." Bei der Endgültigkeit seiner Worte lief mir ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Warum? Catan, warum tut er das? Er müßte doch wissen, das es besser wäre, wenn er einfach losläßt." Ich konnte nicht mehr verhindern, daß meine Stimme zitterte. Rosiel, du bist ein solcher Idiot! Du wirst dich nur selbst verletzen. Warum läßt du nicht einfach los? Vergiß mich! Vergiß mich doch endlich!

„Aus demselben Grund wie wir nehme ich an. Du fliehst vor ihm um ihm nicht zu schaden, ich bleibe bei ihm um ihn von dem Schlimmsten abzuhalten und er versucht verzweifelt uns beide vor dem Rest dieser verkorksten Welt zu beschützen." Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über meine Wangen.

„Und wer beschützt ihn? Wer wacht über sein Leben?" Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich Catans gesamte Miene.

„Im Moment Luzifer."

„WAS!" Bitte Rosiel-chan! Bitte sag mir, daß du nicht so dumm gewesen bist, dein Leben in die Hände des Höllenfürsten zu legen.

„Er hat Luzifer zu seinem Leibwächter ernannt." Mir war als hätte man mir soeben den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

„Er meint ich soll mir keine Sorgen um ihn machen. Solange er den Blutkristall in seinen Händen hält wird Luzifer ihn niemals verraten." Es war offensichtlich, das Catan daran ernsthafte Zweifel hegt und er hat Recht. Es ist unmöglich Luzifer zu kontrollieren.

„Wenn er das wirklich glaubt wird es sein Untergang sein. Er kann ihn nicht beherrschen, das kann niemand." Es ist als würde man versuchen eine Naturgewalt in Ketten zu legen. Eine zeitlang mag es ja funktionieren, doch über kurz oder lang wird es zu einer Katastrophe kommen. Niemand weiß das besser als ich, denn in meinen Adern fließt dasselbe unheilvolle Blut. Das Blut zweier Verräter, die sich von nichts und niemanden haben aufhalten lassen…

„Dann hilf mir! Nee-chan bitte komm mit mir zurück. Auf dich würde er hören. Du könntest ihn retten." Der Wind trieb die letzten Überreste meiner Tränen davon als ich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Catan das ist unmöglich. Ich könnte niemals gegen Luzifer kämpfen."

„Weil er dein Vater ist?"

„Nein, weil er vielleicht meine letzte Chance ist zu sterben." Fassungslos starrte er mich an. Selbst Cee, der seit geraumer Zeit friedlich zwischen uns döste spitzte plötzlich die Ohren.

„Du willst sterben?" Dieses Mal hielt ich seinem Blick stand.

„Wenn die Welt der Menschen gerettet und dies alles vorbei ist will ich meinen Frieden finden. Ich bin es leid immer und immer wieder Schmerz und Trauer zu fühlen, meine Freunde sterben zu sehen… all die Zerstörung um mich herum, die nie mehr rückgängig gemacht werden kann, die Schreie in der Nacht... Ja Catan, ich will den ewigen Frieden. Eine Dunkelheit aus der mich nichts und niemand mehr zurück holen kann. Und Luzifer ist vielleicht der einzige Weg dorthin." Er hat es mir vor langer Zeit versprochen…

„Und Rosiel? Was wird aus ihm, wenn du nicht mehr da bist? Du läßt ihn einfach so im Stich?" Seufzend strich ich durch Cees warmes Fell. Er ist immer noch der festen Überzeugung, das Rosiel und ich zusammengehören. Wie lange wird es dauern bis er einsieht, daß es einfach nicht sein kann? Es ist unmöglich, das Rosiel und ich zusammen glücklich werden.

„Catan, du wirst stets an seiner Seite sein. Was macht es da, das ich ihn verlasse?" Auf dich kann ich mich verlassen. Du kennst ihn und mich besser als irgend jemand sonst. Du wirst ihn davon abhalten sich ganz und gar von Luzifer abhängig zu machen. Du bist wahrscheinlich der einzige, der ihn vor sich selbst beschützen kann.

„Nur bis zu meinem Tod. Danach wird er wieder vollkommen allein sein und an dieser Einsamkeit zu Grunde gehen." Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Es stimmt. Beinahe hätte ich vergessen, daß sein Leben nur noch auf Messers Schneide stand. Rosiel hat ihm zwar eine seiner Federn gegeben um seine Wunden zu heilen doch diese wird ihn irgendwann in einen willenlosen Ghoul verwandeln. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit…

„Du hast es vergessen. Stimmst?" Er lächelte mich traurig an.

„Catan, ich-" Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und bat mich nicht weiterzusprechen.

„Du mußt mir nichts erklären. Ich weiß, daß du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Du bist wie er. Ihr beide seit nicht bereit es zu akzeptieren." Ich schluckte kurz und faßte einen Entschluß.

„Ebenso wenig wie du. Du weigerst dich zu akzeptieren, daß ich mich von Rosiel trennen mußte." Mißtrauisch zog er die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen.

„Glaubst wirklich es ist mir leicht gefallen euch zu verlassen? Catan, du kennst mich besser als irgend jemand sonst und Rosiel ist der erste der nach langer Zeit mein Herz berührt hat. Es war nicht leicht euch den Rücken zu zudrehen, aber es mußte sein. Es ist unmöglich, das wir zusammen glücklich sind." Ehe er protestieren konnte hob ich bittend eine Hand.

„Nicht, bitte laß mich ausreden." Nachdenklich nickte er.

„Rosiel hat es wahrscheinlich längst vergessen, aber ich kenne ihn wesentlich länger als ihr beide glaubt. Als ich noch ein Kind war sind wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet und obwohl er es sehr gut versteckte habe ich es dennoch sofort gesehen. Die Einsamkeit in seinen Augen. So als würde ihn nichts und niemand auf dieser Welt verstehen oder lieben können." Ich hob den Blick. Catans Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet.

„Er war der beste Freund meines Ziehvaters und solange er in unserem Dorf war habe ich alles getan um ihn von seiner Einsamkeit abzulenken. Es war mir unerträglich mit anzusehen wie ihn diese Einsamkeit verschlang." Ich lachte leise auf.

„Aber wahrscheinlich war ich für ihn eher eine kleine Nervensäge, die ihm einen Streich nach dem anderen spielte. Doch obwohl ich die meiste Zeit von meinen Zieheltern und ihm ausgeschimpft wurde war ich glücklich. Die Einsamkeit in seinen Augen verschwand zwar nie ganz, aber sie wurde nach und nach von einer milden Wärme überdeckt…" Ich hatte es vergessen… dieser ausgelassene Rosiel, der mich voller Wärme ansah obwohl er kurz zuvor noch mit mir und Remiriel geschimpft hatte… wir hatten damals alle viel Spaß zusammen…

„Du warst noch ein Kind!" Der Blick mit dem mich Catan ansah brachte mich zum Lachen.

„Was denn? Ich sagte doch, das ich wesentlich älter bin als ich aussehe." Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf wurde jedoch sofort wieder Ernst.

„Du hast mir das alles doch aus einem bestimmten Grund erzählt. Oder?" Ich nickte leicht. Mit unendlichem Bedauern in den Augen sah er mich an.

„Wir werden uns also nie wieder sehen?" Ich schloß für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und betete, daß mein Entschluß der richtige war.

„Vielleicht ist es besser so." Ebenso gut wie er wußte ich, daß diese Worte keineswegs der Wahrheit entsprachen. Mit meiner Entscheidung verletzte ich nicht nur mein Herz sondern auch seins und das der Person, die ich liebte. Doch was bleibt mir denn noch für eine Wahl?

Wenn ich die Welt der Menschen und meine Freunde retten will ist es der einzige Weg, der mir noch bleibt. Es ist der einzige Weg um Assia zu retten.

„Und du glaubst das?" Langsam stand ich auf und ging ein Stückchen den Hang hinab. Cee folgte mir mit leichtem Abstand.

„Was spielt das letztendlich für eine Rolle? Catan, versprich mir, das wenn du zurückkehrst Rosiel nichts von unserem Treffen erzählst."

„Wenn ich es ihm sage wird er mir den Kopf abreißen weil ich dich gehen ließ." Er stand jetzt genau hinter mir.

„Keine Sorge Nee-chan, ich werde nichts sagen. Noch hänge ich nämlich an dem kümmerlichen Rest meines Lebens." Als ich mich umdrehte grinste er mich an. Trotzdem tat es weh ihn so zu sehen. Diese Trennung würde für immer sein. Zuviel war geschehen und konnte nie mehr rückgängig gemacht werden. Unser altes Leben war für immer und ewig verloren.

„Danke." Der Wind fuhr in unsere Kleidung und bauschte seinen dunklen Mantel wie eine unheilvolle Wolke auf.

„Dann heißt es nun wohl Abschied nehmen." Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war kaum noch zu übersehen. Ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen griff er mit einer Hand in die Tasche seines Mantels.

„Hier, nimm das." Er hielt mir einen dünnen Silberreif entgegen, der mir wage bekannt vorkam.

„Ich habe ihn präpariert. Er wird dich direkt zu Jibril bringen." Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

„Du weißt wo sie ist?"

„Sara-chan ist deine Freundin, oder? Ich war mir sicher, du würdest sie suchen. Da sie zusammen mit Raphael verschwunden ist war es nicht sonderlich schwer herauszufinden wo sich aufhalten." Jetzt sah er wie ein richtiger Lausbube aus, der gerade seinen neusten Streich erfolgreich ausgeführt hatte.

„Sobald du ihn überstreifst öffnet sich ein Portal und bringt dich direkt dorthin." Vorsichtig nahm ich den Reif entgegen.

„Nee-chan…" Er drückte mich fest an sich. Als er sich wieder von mir löste schimmerten Tränen in seinen Augen.

„… bitte laß mich ein einziges Mal deine Flügel sehen." Meine eigenen Tränen unterdrückend nickte ich und machte einen Schritt zurück. Als sich meine Schwingen voll entfaltet hatten lächelte er mich sanft an.

„Neben Rosiel bist du der schönste Engel, den ich jemals gesehen habe." Tränen rannen seine Wangen herab. Es war das erste Mal, daß er mich so sah wie ich wirklich bin.

„Ich danke dir Catan. Für alles." Mit einem leichten Flügelschlag erhob ich mich in die Lüfte und brachte es nicht fertig mich noch einmal umzusehen. Ich wußte er würde solange dort unten stehen bis ich vollkommen aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden war.

An einem Punkt dicht unter den weißen Wolken kam ich zum Stillstand und wartete darauf, das Cee mich einholte. Er war hinter mir zurückgeblieben holte jedoch schnell auf. In nur wenigen Sekunden befanden wir uns auf gleicher Höhe. Sein warmer Körper preßte sich eng an mein rechtes Bein. Abwesend kraulte ich durch sein weiches Fell und betrachtete den Silberreif in meiner Hand.

Er erinnerte mich daran, wie Astaroth mir bewiesen hatte, das man einen Dämon egal wie freundlich er sich auch gab niemals vertrauen durfte. In diesem Reif war die einzige Chance auf Heilung für Catan enthalten gewesen und ein simpler Bann hatte sie komplett zerstört. Es war meine Schuld, daß ich den Reif nicht überprüft hatte. Und nun sollte mir dieses kleine Stückchen Schmuck helfen Sara-chan zu finden…

Die Ironie, die daran lag war kaum noch zu überbieten. Catan hatte aus meinem Fehler gelernt und nutzte den Silberreif nun um einen Unschuldigen zu retten. Ich war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür und streifte den Reif ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden was alles passieren könnte über mein rechtes Handgelenk. Augenblicklich schlugen die Dimensionen über uns zusammen.

Als ich endlich keine Purzelbäume mehr schlug und auch wieder wußte wo oben und unten war sah ich mich suchend nach Cee um. Er schwebte knurrend circa zwei Meter unter mir und schüttelte sich ungehalten. Der Silberreif an meiner Hand zerfiel zu Asche, die vom Wind davongetragen wurde.

„Cee, alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Sein flammender Blick verbrannte mich fast. Anscheinend war ihm die Schaukelei ganz und gar nicht bekommen. Mit zwei kurzen Flügelschlägen war ich bei ihm und strich sanft durch sein Fell.

„Catan hat sein bestes geben um uns zu helfen. Sei ihm nicht böse." Ein unwilliges Brummen war die einzige Antwort, die ich erhielt. Es sah nicht so aus als würde er in der nächsten Zeit sonderlich gut auf einen gewissen Engel zu sprechen sein.

Unter uns erstreckte sich Raphaels Domizil. Wenigstens nahm ich an, daß es das war. Die Gebäude erinnerten stark an die Plantagen der südlichen Länder. Alles war im mediterranen Stil gehalten und hier und da verschwand so mancher Gebäudeteil beinahe komplett hinter sorgfältig geschnittenen Bäumen und Hecken. Obwohl die Grünflächen selten natürlich aussahen bemerkte man dennoch, daß jemand regelmäßig Hand an sie legte.

Eine laute Explosion riß mich aus meinen Gedanken. Aus einem der Gärten stieg eine dunkle Rauchwolke auf. Sara-chan!

Ohne nachzudenken schoß ich davon und nutzte die erst beste Gelegenheit um in das Gebäude zu gelangen. Von außen war nichts als Rauch zu sehen gewesen, aber innen schien noch alles unbeschädigt zu sein. Ich folgte den Explosionsgeräuschen und erstarrte schließlich vor Grauen. Mir den Rücken zudrehend umarmte Sara ein Ungeheuer dessen bloßer Anblick allein ausreichte um meinen Körper zum Zittern zu bringen.

Ein riesiges Maul in dessen Mitte sich ein einziges rotes Auge befand starrte mir weitaufgerissen entgegen. Ein Meer aus Flügelüberresten über und über mit roten Augen übersäht legte sich schützend um Sara-chan während Dutzende von Kinderhänden nach ihr griffen. Es gelang mir nicht mich zu bewegen. Die Aura dieses Dings lähmte mich vollkommen und zwang mich in die Knie. Ich hatte das Gefühl mich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen. Ein greller Lichtblitz schleuderte mich schließlich rückwärts gegen Cee und machte mich für einen Moment lang blind.

„SARAAA!" Setsunas Aufschrei brachte mich wieder auf die Füße. Noch war meine Umgebung zwar unter unzähligen farbigen Punkten verborgen, aber es wurde von Minute zu Minute besser.

„Sandalphon… nein… diesmal ist es wirklich Metatron!" Uriel? Ach ja, sie sind ja alle zusammen unterwegs…

„Dieser Dreikäsehoch war das Monstrum von eben!" Ich folgte den Stimmen der beiden und kletterte nebenbei über die Überreste einer Wand. Wie sind sie hierhin gekommen? Wollten sie nicht eigentlich den Rebellen helfen?

„Er atmet noch. Sandalphon ist nicht vollständig besiegt. Er hat sich nur vorübergehend in seinen eigenen Körper zurückgezogen. Ihm sind beim Kampf im Körper seines Zwillings Grenzen gesetzt." Was auch immer hier geschehen war. Es behagte mir gar nicht. Diese merkwürdige Aura… ich habe sie schon einmal gespürt… damals in Yetzirah als ich mich in einem Dimensionstunnel befunden hatte…

„Seit ihr in Ordnung?"

„Solltest du nicht an Bord der Merkabah bleiben?" Ärgerlich sah Uriel mich an als ich den Staub von meiner Kleidung klopfte.

„War mir zu langweilig." Mit einem vollkommen unschuldigen Blick sah ich ihn an.

„Vielleicht braucht ihr mich ja?" Gelassen ging ich ihn zu und ignorierte seine strafenden Blick vollkommen während ich Setsuna angrinste. Sorry Uriel!

„Sara ist hier Kleiner, du mußt sie nur noch finden. Nun mach schon." Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht bevor er sich umwandte um meiner Aufforderung nachzukommen. Obwohl es dieser wohl kaum bedurft hätte. Er war auch so kaum noch zu bremsen.

„Ist mit Metatron alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt betrachtete ich den schlaffen, kleinen Körper in Uriels Armen.

„Man kann zusehen wie sich seine Wunden schließen…" Danke, ich weiß, daß du sauer au mich bist. Trotzdem kannst du normal mit mir reden.

„Er hat eine erstaunliche Lebenskraft!" Und das stimmte. Binnen Sekunden schlossen sämtliche Wunden und Metatrons Atem wurde regelmäßiger. Er war in tiefen Schlaf gesunken.

„Sara… Sara…!" Lächelnd drehte ich mich zu Setsuna um. Sara lehnte mit einem Ausdruck purer Glückseligkeit schlafend an einem Felsbrocken. Mit unendlicher Zuneigung in seinen Zügen sah er seine Schwester an. Endlich, endlich sind die Beiden wieder vereint. Jetzt wird alles gut werden.

„Sara… ich bin's… ich bin hier…!" Langsam wie aus einem wunderschönen Traum erwachend öffnete sie ihre Augen. Doch anstatt Setsuna um den Hals zu fallen versetzte sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„NICHT…! KOMM NICHT NÄHER! DU MONSTER!" Ihre Stimme war panikerfüllt und sie drückte sich eng an die Wand hinter sich während sie eine Hand in den Stoff ihrer Kleidung krallte als wollte sie sich vor seiner Berührung schützen.

„Du kannst dich noch so gut als Setsuna verkleiden! Ich erkenne dich…!" Nein! Sara-chan, nein!

„Du wirst mein Kind nicht anfassen!" Jedes ihrer Worte traf Setsuna wie ein Dolchstoß. Seine Züge waren leichenblaß.

„Es ist hier… in meinem Bauch…" Schützend legte sie ihre Hände über ihren Körper.

„Mein und Setsunas Kind! Es ist unser süßes, kleines Baby! Es hat viele rote Augen und ist sehr stark!" Sie sah bei diesen Worten so unendlich glücklich aus, daß es mir schwerfiel mich an die Szene vor wenigen Minuten zu erinnern.

„Wo ist er… wo ist Setsuna? Er hat mich eben noch in den Armen gehalten!" Nur am Rande nahm ich wahr, wie sich Raphael und Michael ebenfalls dem Geschehen näherten. Zu grausam war die Szene direkt vor uns.

„Wo ist er hin! Hast du, hast du ihm etwas angetan!" Sara-chan! Bitte Sara-chan komm wieder zu Bewußtsein. Er steht doch genau vor dir. Siehst du ihn etwa nicht?

„SAG SCHON! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht! Monster!" Ihre Fäuste trommelten auf Setsunas Brust.

„SETSUNA! Gib mir Setsuna zurück!"

„ICH BIN SETSUNA…! SCHAU MICH DOCH AN!" Grob packte er ihre Schultern doch Saras Blick blieb leer.

„Das Monster ist verschwunden! Ich bin es Setsuna!" Seine Stimme war pure Verzweiflung. Es war offensichtlich, daß sie ihn nicht erkannte.

„Laß mich los!" Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er hielt sie unbeirrt fest.

„Was ist hier los!" Ich riß mich von der Szene los und sah Raphael ratlos an während Uriel ihm antwortete.

„Sandalphon hat ihre Seele verschlungen." Der Engel des Windes wurde bei diesen Worten leichenblaß.

„SANDALPHON!" Mit einem Satz stand Michael neben Uriel und mir.

„Rosiel hatte die Obhut über Metatron und Sandalphon. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie ihm so einfach entwischt sind." Mit anderen Worten er hat sie freigelassen. Großer Gott! Rosiel-chan wie konntest du das nur tun!

„WEG DA! LASS MICH DAS MACHEN! MESSIAS…!" Raphael versuchte Setsuna von Sara wegzuzerren hatte jedoch nur wenig Erfolg.

„Faßt mich nicht an! Geht weg von mir ALLE!"

„Hör auf! Laß mich los! Du bist ein Monster!" Doch je mehr sie versuchte sich zu befreien desto fester drückte Setsuna sie an sich.

„Laß mich los…" Sie knieten beide auf dem Boden und keiner von uns würde ihnen helfen können…

„HÖR AUF!" In ihrer Verzweiflung griff sie nach einem Stein und ließ diesen immer wieder auf Setsuna niedersausen. Doch er hielt sie fest. Egal, wie sehr sie auch schrie oder sich wehrte er würde sie nicht mehr loslassen. Zu lange hatte er darauf gewartet sie endlich wieder in seinen Armen halten zu können… Warum? Warum nur?

Mit einem verächtlichen Zischlaut nahm sich schließlich Michael der Sache an. Ohne die geringste Rücksicht auf Setsuna oder Sara zunehmen schlug er ihr gezielt mit der Handkante in den Nacken. Augenblicklich sackte sie ohnmächtig zusammen.

„…SARA!" Setsuna stand kurz davor Michael sein Schwert tief in den Körper zu bohren.

„Beruhige dich, Alec." Uriels ruhige Stimme tat ein übriges. Statt sich mit Michael zu prügeln zog Setsuna die Bewußtlose enger an sich.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, sie von ihrem Alptraum zu erlösen. Wir müssen Sandalphons Körper suchen und uns ihre Seele zurückholen!" Und wie soll das gehen? Uriel sieh sie dir doch an! Sie hält ihn für ein Monster. Ich ging neben Setsuna in die Knie und heilte unbemerkt von allen die Wunden, die ihm Sara zugefügt hatte während ich mit einer Hand über ihr weiches Haar striff. Das habt ihr beide nicht verdient…

Dankbar lächelte ich Raphael an als er anbot Sara in seinen Mantel zu hüllen. Gemeinsam legten wir ihn wie eine Decke über die schlafende Gestalt. Ich hoffe wenigstens in deinen Träumen bist du glücklich Sara-chan.

„Wir müssen ihn finden bevor er seine Kräfte regeneriert! Sara wird bestimmt… sie wird bestimmt…!" Und was wenn nicht? Setsuna, was tust du, wenn all deine Bemühungen vergeblich sind und sie nichts und niemand retten kann?

„Du hast recht Alec." Verblüfft sah ich Uriel an. Stellt ihr euch das wirklich so einfach vor? Nach allem, was ihr bisher durchgemacht habt meint ihr, daß es so einfach ist sie von diesem Fluch zu befreien?

„Sa… …. Ra…?" Metatrons kleine Arme streckten sich ihr flehend entgegen.

„…Sara …ich hab gemacht… was sie gesagt hat… ich hab Sevie gesagt… daß ich immer bei ihm bleiben will…" Der kleine Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung doch niemand von uns hinderte ihn am Weitersprechen.

„In meinen eigenen Worten… genau wie du' gesagt hast! Ich hab all den Mut zusammengenommen, den du mir gegeben hast. Aber… aber Sevie hat mich nicht gehört! Er haßt mich jetzt ganz bestimmt!" Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er ist ein Kind! Er ist doch ein Kind! Was haben sie ihm nur angetan!

„Aber dann hat Sandalphon ihm wehgetan und Sevie hat geweint… und als er dann auch Sara weh tun wollte, hab ich gewußt, was er vorhat… und hab ihn gestoppt." Dieser Knirps hat es ganz allein mit diesem Monstrum aufgenommen?

„Er ist Böse." Nur zu deutlich erinnerte ich mich an Metatrons fröhliches Lachen als er mit Sara, Lil-chan und mir im Wassergarten gepicknickt hatte… Was ist nur aus uns geworden?

„Ich laß nicht zu, daß er denen wehtut, die ich lieb hab!" Nein Kleiner, das tust du nicht. Du hast sie beschützt so gut du konntest. Du hast sie vor dem Bösen beschützt.

„Ich hab's geschafft! War ich nicht gut Sara…" Eine schmale Hand schob sich auf meine Schulter. Dankbar lächelte ich Lil-chan an, die sich neben mich und Sara kniete.

„Ich gebe… nicht auf! Hörst du, Sara?" Der Funken einer dunklen Aura ließ mich herumfahren. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Metatrons Körper war von einer dunklen Masse durchbohrt worden, die nun schmatzend auf seinen Eingeweiden herumkaute. Ich nahm diesen Anblick überdeutlich wahr.

Der kleine Körper, der plötzlich meterhoch über uns schwebte… der riesige, schwarze Fremdkörper, der sich brutal durch den blassen Leib gebohrt hatte… das widerwärtige Schmatzen des Höllenwesens… der stumme Schrei, der auf den zarten Lippen erstorben war noch ehe er die Lungen verlassen konnte... die Tränen in den gebrochenen Augen… das Blut, das an den Mundwinkeln herunterlief… die kleinen, roten Tropfen, die zu Boden fielen…

Jeder einzelne Tropfen Blut der den Boden berührte klang in meinen Ohren wie Donnerhall. Wie eine Unheil verkündenden Glocke hallte dieser Ton in meinem Innern wieder bis er schließlich auf eine Wand traf, die sein Echo reflektierte. Ich spürte, wie sich eine Feuersbrunst in meinem Innern ausbreitete und alles und jeden um mich herum zu verschlingen drohte.

Den Aufschrei meiner Seele unterdrückend, der mein Herz von seinem Schmerz hätte befreien können schlang ich die Arme eng um meinen Körper und tat alles um die stetig größer werdende Flamme zu ersticken. Es darf nicht sein! Es darf nicht sein! Wenn du jetzt die Kontrolle verlierst, wirst du sie alle vernichten…

Ich darf nicht zu lassen, daß ihnen etwas passiert! Ich habe es Kira-chan versprochen! Mit aller Macht stemmte ich mich gegen was auch immer versuchte gerade von mir Besitz zu ergreifen.

„Metatrons wahre Rolle… ist die des Schlüssels." Diese Stimme… dunkel wie die Nacht und so kalt wie ein Eishauch… so fremd und gleichzeitig so unendlich vertraut…

„Der einzige Weg, Sandalphon in die Knie zu zwingen, wenn er zu Toben beginnt." Ich folgte der Spur des Höllenwesens und erkannte den dunklen Schatten beinahe sofort. Luzifer!

„Zwischen ihm und Metatron besteht eine direkte Verbindung." Bar jeder Emotion sah er auf uns herunter.

„Wer Metatron tötet, tötet auch Sandalphon." Er rief sein Höllenwesen zurück und schleuderte Metatrons Körper achtlos davon. Ich spürte, wie sich das Feuer in meinem Innern erneut ausbreitete und stand langsam auf. Gegen Luzifer mochte ich vielleicht nicht bestehen können und dürfte ihn auch nicht töten, aber ich würde alles tun um meine Freunde vor ihm zu schützen. Doch er wußte das ebenfalls und noch ehe ich mein Schwert rufen konnte schoß ein dunkler Schatten direkt auf mein Herz zu.

Als ich den Schmerz endlich wahrnahm hatten sich die Kiefer des Höllenwesens bereits um Herz geschlossen. Mit einem Ruck riß es sich und mein Herz von meinem Körper los. Verblüfft starrte ich auf das riesige Loch, das in meiner Brust klaffte. Ich war über und über mit Blut bedeckt und merkte nur allmählich wie mein Körper immer schwächer wurde. Mit ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen schoß Cee nach vorn und zerfetzte das Höllenwesen während immer mehr Blut aus der Wunde quoll.

„SHAO!" Ich nahm die panikerfüllten Stimmen um mich herum kaum noch wahr. Am Rande merkte ich noch, wie mein Körper in sich zusammensackte. Mein Kopf traf auf etwas Hartes. Doch ich nahm weder den Schmerz noch die Welt um mich herum mehr wahr.

06-03-25

_Next: Part 37 – Someones dream_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Und bevor jetzt wieder dieses ganze Geschrei etc. losgeht:

1.) Ja, ich weiß ich bin gemein

2.) Ihr habt ja noch keine Ahnung wie sehr .


	38. Part 37 Chapter 05 END

03-12-02

Love of an angel 

Part 37

Someones dream 

"Mama? Hey! Mama, wach endlich auf!" Mürrisch drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Lust die Augen zu öffnen. Das Letzte an das ich mich erinnern konnte war weder sonderlich angenehm, noch war ich scharf darauf mich in dieser ausweglosen Situation wieder zu finden. Außerdem ist es viel zu früh zum Aufstehen und ich habe bestimmt nicht vor diesem Störenfried den Gefallen zu tun jetzt völlig entsetzt aufzuspringen nur weil er mich Mama nennt. Was ohnehin auf einen ziemlich ätzenden Sinn für Humor schließen lässt. Wahrscheinlich hält sich Michael gerade für besonders witzig. Murrend drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite.

Die einzige Person, die diese Worte benutzen könnte ist vor einer halben Ewigkeit vor meinen Augen getötet worden und ich erinnere mich immer noch viel zu gut daran. Diese Wunde in meinem Herzen wird niemals heilen. Und wer auch immer glaubt sich in dieser Hinsicht einen Scherz erlauben zu können wird (wenn er nicht bald Ruhe gibt) sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Um mich von dem Störenfried abzulenken ließ ich die letzten Ereignisse noch einmal Revue passieren. Das Letzte, an das ich bewußt erinnern konnte war dieses schwarze Höllenwesen, das erst Metatrons und kurz darauf meinen Körper durchbohrt hatte. Mein Vater, Luzifer hatte nicht gezögert ein Kind zu töten und einen beinahe tödlichen Angriff auf mich zu starten. Wahrscheinlich war er sich sicher, daß mich diese Wunde nicht töten würde sondern setzte mich damit nur eine Weile außer Gefecht. Genügend Zeit um meine Freunde anzugreifen…

Schaudernd kuschelte ich mich bei diesem Gedanken enger in die Decke. Es vielleicht grausam, doch in diesem Moment sollen sich die Anderen allein damit auseinandersetzen. Ich muß mit etwas ganz anderem fertig werden. Metatrons gewaltsamer Tod hatte eine Wunde in meinem Herzen aufgerissen, die niemals geheilt ist. Und die Tatsache, daß es ausgerechnet mein Vater war, der diese grausame Tat verübte kam einem weiteren Dolchstoß gleich.

Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, daß mein Vater so grausam sein könnte ein unschuldiges Kind zu töten oder mich anzugreifen. Noch dazu mit einem solch kaltem Blick, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Seine jetzige Erscheinung und sein Auftreten hatten rein gar nichts mehr mit der Person gemein, die ich einst Freund und Vater genannt hatte. Das ist das Schlimmste daran. Die Erinnerung, das er immer für mich dagewesen ist, wenn ich ihn brauchte und in nur einem winzigen Moment hatte er all das zerstört…

Wie soll ich den Anderen begegnen wenn ich noch nicht einmal selbst weiß wie ich mich verhalten soll? Irgendwie beginnt alles um mich allmählich einzubrechen und ich kann rein gar nichts dagegen tun!

„Mama! Jetzt steh endlich auf! Alle warten auf dich!" Grummelnd wickelte ich mich noch ein Stückchen weiter in die Decke und gab der Nervensäge zu verstehen, daß ich von seiner Art von Humor nichts hielt und ich mich garantiert nicht von der Stelle bewegen würde. Nicht ehe ich mir nicht über ein paar Dinge klar geworden war.

„Gut, wie du willst. Paps meinte ja schon, das so etwas passiert." Der Störenfried entfernte sich endlich, aber mit seinen letzten Worten hatte er ein glühendes Messer in eine alte Wunde gebohrt. Der Vater meines Sohnes ist bei einem Wing cutting ums Leben gekommen und ich hatte seinen Verlust nie wirklich überwunden. Obwohl ich mich vor einiger Zeit in einen anderen Engel verliebt hatte würde Remiriel für immer ein Teil von mir bleiben. Die zweite Hälfte meiner Seele wenn man so will. Deren Verlust eine unausfüllbare Leere hinterlassen hat, die nicht einmal meine Liebe zu Rosiel füllen konnte. Sie blieb in meinem Herzen als stetige Warnung das ich egal, wie sehr ich es mir auch wünschte niemals alles was mir etwas bedeutete beschützen könnte. Einen Verlust wird es immer geben und die einzige Frage die bleibt, ist wie sehr wird es dieses Mal schmerzen?

Gerade deshalb hat es solange gedauert bis ich irgend jemandem mein Herz wieder so weit öffnete wie Rosiel. Obwohl, wenn man es genau betrachtet habe ich mich bis zu letzt dagegen gewehrt, da ich nur zu gut wußte, das diese Liebe uns im Endeffekt nur beide leiden lassen würde. Dennoch hatte ich schließlich nachgegeben und meinen Entschluß erst vor kurzem bitter bereut. Rosiel hatte nicht gezögert meine Freunde zu verfolgen und zu töten. Diese Tatsache allein stand nun für immer zwischen uns. Wir sind zu Gegnern geworden. Ich würde niemals mehr zu ihm zurückkehren können…

Bei dem Gedanken liefen mir unwillkürlich kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der Lage bin noch einmal eine Person zu verlieren, die mir soviel bedeutet. Denn darauf wird es leider letztendlich hinauslaufen. Ein Kampf zwischen Rosiel und mir um den Fortbestand Assias. Wenn ich diesen Kampf verliere, dann ist die Welt der Menschen für immer verloren. Und wenn ich gewinne? Was, wenn es mir gelingt Rosiel zu besiegen? Will ich das überhaupt? Will ich gewinnen um Assia zu retten? Wird ihn das nicht völlig zerstören?

Ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser riß mich aus meinen Gedanken und aus dem Bett. Von Kopf bis Fuß triefend und halb auf der Erde kniend sah ich mich nach der Person um, die das zu verantworten hatte. Sie stand keine zwei Meter von mir entfernt und hielt grinsend einen tropfenden Eimer fest. Langsam aber sicher geht der mir wirklich auf die Nerven.

„Tut mir leid, aber du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt. Paps sagte ich sollte dich unter allen Umständen pünktlich wecken." Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr aus der Fassung brachte mein völlig durchnäßter Zustand oder sein Anblick. Vor mir stand Remiriels Ebenbild das mich schelmisch angrinste, wenn auch mit anderer Haarfarbe. Ich mußte blinzeln um ganz sicher zu gehen, daß ich keinem Trugbild aufsaß. Ich schluckte kurz, da mir klar war egal, wie schön es auch sein mochte, es doch niemals wahr sein konnte. Langsam stand ich auf und ignorierte dabei die nasse Kleidung, die an meinem Körper klebte.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist es ein verdammt schlechter." Wer auch immer versucht mich hier hinters Licht zu führen wird es bitter bereuen. Ich kann es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn man mit meinen Erinnerungen und Hoffnungen spielt. Er hingegen blieb gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Jetzt komm endlich! Alle warten nur noch auf dich!" Egal was er sagt oder tut, er kann unmöglich mein Sohn sein! So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, daß es wahr ist, es ist unmöglich! Als ich mich immer noch nicht bewegte zog er kritisch seine Augenbrauen zusammen was mich schmerzhaft an Remiriel erinnerte. Immer wenn er über etwas nachdachte, was ihm nicht gefiel hatte er genau denselben Gesichtsausdruck. Manchmal vergesse ich wirklich wie sehr er mir fehlt…

„Oh nein! Mama, du hast doch wohl hoffentlich nicht vergessen welcher Tag heute ist. Oder?" Da ich mich allem Anschein nach nicht von selbst aus dieser Traumwelt befreien konnte (sämtliche Versuche wie z.B. Kneifen verpufften vollkommen wirkungslos) muß ich dieses Spielchen wohl oder übel mitspielen. Also zuckte ich kurz mit dem Schultern, da ich nicht wußte, was ich sonst tun sollte. Er stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus.

„Kaum zu fassen. Da vergißt meine über alles geliebte Mutter doch tatsächlich den wichtigsten Tag im Leben ihrer Tochter. Wirklich unglaublich!" Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Unglaublich trifft die momentane Situation ziemlich gut. Ich begreife überhaupt nichts mehr! Seit wann habe ich eine Tochter? Als er meinen völlig entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte seufzte er erneut.

„Mama, du hast doch wohl hoffentlich nicht ernsthaft vergessen, das Sylphi heute heiratet?" Er sah mich zweifelnd an, aber ich verstand immer noch nicht das Geringste. Das merkte er auch und im nächsten Moment schleifte er mich bereits aus dem Zimmer.

„Das ist wirklich die Höhe! Erst sträubst du dich mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Heirat, dann bist du endlich einverstanden und jetzt, wo es endlich soweit ist tust du als wüßtest du von nichts!" Immer noch vor sich hingrummelnd schob er mich durch eine Tür und ich fand mich in einer Art Badesaal wieder.

„Hier! Ich überlasse sie euch. Hauptsache sie ist rechtzeitig fertig." Zu seinem Glück war er ebenso schnell aus dem Raum verschwunden wie er mich hineingeschoben hatte. Ansonsten hätten ihn nämlich unzählige Schwämme und Waschschüsseln getroffen. So flogen diese nur gegen eine sich bereits schließende Tür. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich mich um. Vor lauter Dunstschwaden war jedoch kaum etwas zu erkennen.

Oh man, woran ich mir beim Fallen auch immer den Kopf gestoßen habe, es muß verdammt weh getan haben. Ansonsten würde ich wohl kaum träumen, daß ich mich in Mitten eines römischen Bades befinde und mit meinem erwachsenen Sohn spreche. Ich hoffe nur mich weckt bald jemand auf, bevor das hier noch merkwürdiger wird.

„Sag mal Suru, willst du ewig da rumstehen oder können wir endlich anfangen?" Würde ich es nicht besser wissen könnte man meinen, das mich hier alle für ein kleines, trotziges Kind halten. Da ich mich nicht rührte wurde ich von ein paar starken Händen nach vorn geschoben wo mich direkt ein halbes Dutzend Frauen in Empfang nahmen.

Die meisten Gesichter kamen mir außergewöhnlich bekannt vor, aber ich hatte einfach nicht den Mut sie zu fragen was hier vor sich ging. Das Risiko durch eine unbedachte Frage plötzlich aufzuwachen war mir aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich viel zu hoch. Zu lange habe ich mich nach meiner Familie gesehnt. Und auch wenn es nur ein Traum ist (ein ziemlich wirrer dazu) was soll so schlimm daran sein ihn einfach zu genießen? Ich bin solange von ihnen getrennt gewesen… es kann doch unmöglich schaden, wenn ich ihre Nähe eine zeitlang genieße… es wird ohnehin viel zu schnell vorbei sein… hiernach habe ich mich immer gesehnt…

„Es ist doch wirklich jedes Mal dasselbe mit dir. Erst sträubst du dich und dann kommst du nicht in Gang." Da mir gerade mein Nachthemd (trotz lauten Protestes) über den Kopf gezogen wurde mußte ich einen kurzen Moment warten, bis ich wieder ein freies Blickfeld hatte und die Person sehen konnte, die so ausgiebig mit mir schimpfte.

„Saeko?" Sie wirkte zwar etwas älter und ihr Haar war mittlerweile schlohweiß, aber es war zweifelsohne Saeko, meine Ziehmutter und Shions Ehefrau. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Das ist doch vollkommen unmöglich! Und sie war nicht allein. Um sie herum tauchten immer mehr bekannte Gesichter und Stimmen auf. Ehe ich mich versah war ich bereits von ihnen umringt, wurde gründlich eingeschäumt und abgespült.

Keine von ihnen hielt es für nötig mir zu erklären was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und ich besaß nicht den Mut sie zu fragen. Dieser Traum ist vielleicht zu zerbrechlich. Eine falsche Frage und ich werde in einem schmerzenden Körper aufwachen…

Etwas, das ich vorerst vermeiden wollte. Hier habe ich die Chance ein klein wenig von meinem inneren Frieden wieder zu finden und das will ich nicht gefährden. Ich darf nur nicht vergessen, daß das alles nur ein Traum ist…

Als sie endlich fertig waren mich mit diversen Duftwässerchen und Haarnadeln zu piesacken wurde ich in einen angrenzenden Raum geschoben. Saeko begann mich unter tausenden von Flüchen und sonstigen nicht sonderliche schmeichelhaften Bezeichnungen für meine Wenigkeit in ein Kleid zu stecken. Sie hat sich wirklich kein bißchen verändert. Als ich noch ein Kind war und immer wieder mit völlig zerrissenen Kleidern von einem meiner Streifzüge nach Hause kam hatte sie mich genauso blumenreich empfangen.

Saeko wies die anderen Frauen an ihr den nötigen Haarschmuck und alles was sie sonst noch brauchen würden zu bringen. Dafür, daß ich angeblich nur die Brautmutter sein sollte betrieben sie einen ganz schönen Aufwand und ich zuckte bei ihren federleichten Berührungen immer wieder unmerklich zusammen. Es ist wirklich schon viel zu lange her, daß ich all diese Gesichter gesehen habe und mein Herz befürchtet nach wie vor, das dies alles in den nächsten Sekunden wie eine Seifenblase platzen wird.

Schließlich riß Saeko jedoch der Geduldsfaden. Sie drohte mir an mich komplett in ein Korsett einnähen wenn ich nicht augenblicklich stillhalten würde, damit sie ihre Arbeit machen konnte. Das wirkte! Ich zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, daß sie es ernst meinte. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde ich dann endlich entlassen und unsanft zurück in den Flur geschoben mit der Anweisung ja nichts anzustellen was meiner Frisur oder meinem Kleid schaden könnte.

Ich hatte nach wie vor keine Ahnung warum alle der Ansicht waren, daß ich diese Hochzeit sabotieren könnte, aber ich gab es auf mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Stattdessen durchstriff ich das Haus und merkte schnell, daß es ein Fehler war. Meine Erinnerungen kamen schneller zurück als ich es erwartet hatte und sie schmerzten…

Das Wissen, das all diese Düfte und Geräusche nicht wirklich waren und das ich dieses Haus in der wahren Welt nie wieder betreten konnte machten mir unheimlich zu schaffen. Trotzdem genoß ich es die vertrauten Räume wieder zusehen und seltsamerweise hatte sich hier unheimlich viel verändert. Einige Räume sahen komplett anderes aus als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Dennoch war es unverkennbar wer hier lebte… Alles trug Remiriels und meine Handschrift…

Nachdenklich striff ich mit einer Hand über die Lehnen der Stühle, die auf der Terrasse standen und erinnerte mich wehmütig an den Abend wo wir hier zusammen mit Ezechiel und Raguel gesessen hatten um zu entscheiden was mit Astaroth passieren sollte. Wieviel war seitdem passiert? Was lag nicht alles hinter uns?

Ich widerstand der Versuchung mich einfach in einen der Sessel fallen zu lassen und in meinen Erinnerungen zu versinken. Das würde unweigerlich dazu führen, daß ich mein Make-up ruinierte und das hatte Saeko mir unter Dutzenden von weiteren Drohungen strengstens verboten. In dieser Hinsicht konnte sie und Maria sich die Hand geben.

Seufzend ließ ich mich schließlich unter dem Fliederbaum der noch größer war als in meiner Erinnerung, nieder und versuchte herauszufinden ob es wirklich eine so clevere Idee war dieses Spielchen mitzuspielen. Sicher, ich kann meine Familie nach langer Zeit endlich wieder in die Arme schließen, aber was wenn ich aufwache? Ich weiß, daß es mir unheimlich schwer fallen wird mich wieder in der Realität zu Recht zu finden, wenn ich zulange hierbleibe…

Egal, was Saeko mir auch gesagt hat ich kann nicht bleiben. Nicht, wenn ich hinterher noch in der Lage sein will aufzustehen. Ich habe nicht mehr die Zeit mich in meiner Trauer zu vergraben und einfach tagelang unter einer Bettdecke zu verschwinden. Dabei haben sie sich soviel Mühe gegeben…

Lächelnd sah ich an den Stoffbahnen herunter, die meinen Körper umspielten. Ich steckte in einem Kleid aus reiner Seide, die im Licht abwechselnd weiß oder blau schimmerte. Dieser helle Blauton ist wohl einzigartig auf der Welt. Auf den ersten Blick hält man ihn fast für Weiß und erst, wenn sich sie Seide bewegt schimmert er blau. Außer in meinem Heimatdorf habe ich nirgendwo in der Welt der Menschen entdecken können.

Meine Haare waren mit Dutzenden von Nadeln und etlichem Zierrat hochgesteckt. Die kunstvollen Locken und Blumen kitzelten leicht in meinem Nacken. Ich hatte mich zwar noch nicht selbst im Spiegel gesehen, aber ich ahnte bereits, daß der Anblick umwerfend sein mußte. Alles andere hätte Saeko ohnehin niemals zugelassen. Und dabei bin ich nur die Mutter der Braut!

Wobei mir einfällt, wenn ich die Brautmutter bin muß sich zwangsläufig auch der Brautvater irgendwo in der näheren Umgebung befinden. Kurz entschlossen machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn und stand an den Ufern des Sees, den ich schon so oft im Wald besucht hatte, wenn ich vor meinen Problemen davon lief oder einfach nur meine Ruhe haben wollte.

Einer Begegnung mit Remiriel würde ich nicht gewachsen sein. Zu viel hat sich verändert. Sicher, er weiß, daß ich mich in Rosiel verliebt habe. Ich selbst habe es ihm schließlich erzählt. Aber seitdem ist viel geschehen und ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich ihm begegnen soll…

…Er ist solange Teil meines Lebens gewesen, das ich mir nicht vorstellen kann ihm zu erklären, daß ein anderer seinen Platz eingenommen hat. Außerdem scheinen die Dinge hier anders zu laufen. Scheinbar erinnert sich niemand an das, was damals geschehen ist. Es ist fast so, als wäre nie etwas dergleichen passiert…

Gedankenverloren wanderte ich eine Weile am Ufer entlang und wunderte mich nicht im Geringsten darüber, das ich dieses Mal tatsächlich ganz allein war. Cerberus war weit und breit nicht zu entdecken und dabei wich er Normalweise nicht von meiner Seite. Wenigstens solange ich es ihm nicht ausdrücklich sagte und selbst dann hielt er sich nicht immer dran. Wahrscheinlich steht er vor der Tür meines Zimmers Wache und paßt auf, daß mich niemand weckt. Warum muß es denn nur ein Traum sein? Ich wäre so glücklich hier…

Ein Zweig, der gemächlich auf dem Wasser trieb erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Grinsend mußte ich feststellen, daß ich gewissen Versuchungen doch nicht ganz so einfach widerstehen konnte wie ich es manchmal gern hätte. Es wäre doch wirklich zu schade, wenn dieser blühende Zweig auf den Grund des Sees sinken würde. Also setzte ich meinen Fuß vorsichtig auf die Wasseroberfläche und schritt langsam auf den Zweig zu.

Das hatte ich schon immer unheimlich gern getan. Auf dem Wasser wandeln. Es hat etwas Mystisches und außerdem paßt es zu diesem Ort. Einem Ort an dem man eher eine Waldnyhmphe vermutete als einen Engel oder Dämon. Lächelnd hob ich den Zweig von der Wasseroberfläche und obwohl dutzende von Wassertropfen von ihm perlten führte ich die üppige Blütenpracht zu meinen Gesicht hinauf und sog den angenehmen Duft der Fliederblüten ein.

Flieder… eine meiner absoluten Lieblingspflanzen. Ich genoß es wie dieser angenehme Duft erneut dafür sorgte, daß ich einen kleinen Teil meiner Sorgen vergaß. Aber wie kommt dieser Zweig hierher? Hier gibt es weit und breit nicht einen einzigen Fliederbaum. Sie stehen alle im Dorf.

„Hier steckst du also." Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

„Ich hätte es mir eigentlich gleich denken können." Fast glaubte ich mein Herz würde bei diesem Anblick komplett aufhören zu schlagen. Keine zehn Meter von mir entfernt stand Remiriel am Seeufer und winkte mir selig lächelnd zu. Er trug ein leichtes Leinengewand kombiniert mit einem Teil seiner Uniform. Er sah aus wie ein griechischer Gott. Augenblicklich schoß mir das Blut in die Wangen und ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Blüten.

Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn ich in diesem Augenblick die erstbeste Gelegenheit genutzt hätte um zu verschwinden, aber mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Es war als wären meine Füße plötzlich auf dem Wasser des Sees festgefroren. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr von der Stelle bewegen. Zu viele Gedanken hielten mich davon ab und mein Herz kämpfte erfolgreich gegen meinen Verstand. Dieses Mal wollte es sich auf keinen Fall von diesem besiegen lassen.

„Meinst du nicht, daß du im großen Zelt besser aufgehoben wärst als hier? Die Zeremonie beginnt bald." Für einen kurzen Augenblick hob ich meinen Blick und begegnete seinen grünen Augen. Er lächelte mich sanft an und spürte wie ich dahin schmolz. Langsam ließ ich den Blütenzweig sinken und erwiderte sein warmes Lächeln. Ich gab auf. In diesem Augenblick siegte mein Herz und der Verstand kapitulierte. Egal, das alles hier nur reine Einbildung ist. Hauptsache ich finde Frieden. Alles andere ist unwichtig.

Er wartete geduldig darauf, daß ich wieder zurück ans Ufer kam und als ich ihm gegenüberstand schien die Welt um mich herum plötzlich zu leuchten. Er ist wieder bei mir und nur das zählt! Mit einem schiefen Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf und sah mich bewundernd an.

„Wie kommt es nur, daß du jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe noch schöner wirst?" Ich versteckte mein Gesicht in den Fliederblüten, da ich nicht wollte, daß er meine Verlegenheit bemerkte. Es funktionierte selbstverständlich nicht.

„Was ist nur los mit dir? Ariel meinte schon, das du dich merkwürdig verhältst, aber das du selbst bei meinem Anblick rot wirst wie ein junges Mädchen…" Am Liebsten hätte ich in den Zweig gebissen, weil er mich so einfach durchschaute, aber das hätte weder mir noch ihm etwas genützt. Außer, das ich mich nur noch weiter in Verlegenheit gebracht hätte. Da ich keine andere Möglichkeit sah ließ ich mich auf dem nächst besten Baumstamm nieder und hoffte, daß es mir nicht allzu schwer fallen würde ihm all das zu sagen, was gesagt werden mußte.

So sehr ich ihn auch liebe und so sehr ich mich auch nach ihm sehne ich muß zumindest ihm erklären, was in der Zwischenzeit alles geschehen ist. Vielleicht wird er es nicht verstehen, aber das bin ich ihm und mir schuldig. Ich kann einfach nicht anders als ehrlich zu ihm zu sein. Wir sind viel zu lange zusammen gewesen, als das ich es ihm verheimlichen könnte.

Er wird immer merken wenn mit mir etwas nicht stimmt. Und auch wenn er mich niemals direkt danach fragen wird (er vertritt die Ansicht, das wenn ich ihm etwas sagen will, das irgendwann von ganz allein tun werde), bin ich mir sicher, das er beunruhigt ist.

Ich gab meinem Herzen nach und begann ihm langsam und so schonend wie möglich all das, was bereits hinter mir lag zu erzählen. Die ganze Zeit über stand er nachdenklich vor mir und unterbrach mich kein einziges Mal. Er hörte nur zu und je mehr ich ihm erzählte, desto mehr wurde mir bewusst wie sehr das alles an mir nagte und wie gut es tat endlich jemandem die ganze Geschichte erzählen zu können. Keine Ahnung wie lange es letztendlich dauerte ihm wirklich alles zu erzählen doch als ich endete sah er mich mit gerunzelter Stirn und zutiefst besorgt an.

„Ich war von Anfang an dagegen!" Vollkommen überrumpelt von dieser Reaktion brachte ich erstmal keinen Ton raus. Ich hatte mit so ziemlich allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Sie hätten dir niemals diese merkwürdige Zeug geben dürfen!" Er ergoß sich in einen Schwall nicht gerade engelhafter Beschimpfungen und sah dabei dermaßen niedlich aus, daß ich mir ein leichtes Lachen nicht länger verkneifen konnte. Es ist wirklich schon viel zu lange her, daß ich ihn so gesehen habe.

„Schön, daß wenigstens du das komisch findest. Ich fand es gar nicht zum Lachen als du vor einer Woche plötzlich umgekippt und nicht mehr aufgewacht bist." Dabei legte er eine Miene an den Tag die mich dermaßen zum Lachen brachte, das es fast zwei Minuten dauerte ehe er wieder normal mit mir sprechen konnte. Immer noch reiflich sauer auf einige Leute deren Namen er nicht nannte schilderte er mir, was sich ereignet hatte.

Da ich nicht sonderlich angetan von den Hochzeitsplänen unserer Tochter (nachdem ich den Namen des Bräutigams erfahren hatte wußte ich auch warum) gewesen war und mich (wie er es ausdrückte) mit Händen und Füßen dagegen sträubte hatte man kurzerhand beschlossen mich zu überrumpeln. Mit einem geschickten Schachzug rang man mir mein Einverständnis ab und als ich eine Woche vor dem großen Ereignis drohte das Ganze doch noch zu platzen zu lassen griff man zum letzten zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel. Man verabreichte mir ein Mittel, das jegliche Einmischung von meiner Seite aus verhindern sollte. Leider wirkte es besser als erhofft und ich fiel für circa eine Woche in Tiefschlaf.

Bis zum heutigen Morgen waren sie sich sogar noch nicht mal sicher gewesen, ob sie mich überhaupt pünktlich zum Großereignis wachbekommen würden. Sie hatten es die ganze letzte Woche über mit den verschiedensten Mitteln probiert, aber keines davon hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Daß ausgerechnet ein Eimer kaltes Wasser den gewünschten Effekt erzielt hatte amüsierte Remiriel köstlich. Ich konnte seine Begeisterung nicht so recht teilen und bestürmte ihn statt dessen mit tausenden von Fragen, die er alle der Reihe nach geduldig beantwortete. Es sah ganz danach aus als hätte ich während meines Tiefschlafs etliche Dinge vergessen oder komplett verdreht.

Alexiel war niemals gefallen sondern hatte als sie den Garten Eden verließ einen Friedensvertrag mit Luzifer und den Dämonen der Hölle geschlossen. Die beiden kannten sich noch aus der Zeit vor Luzifers Fall und es wunderte niemanden, daß sie letztendlich zu Verbündeten wurden.

Wie eng ihr Verhältnis tatsächlich war erfuhren die Meisten jedoch erst als sie von der gemeinsamen Tochter der Beiden erfuhren, die lange Zeit verborgen in Assia gelebt hatte. Alexiel hatte ihr Kind im Verborgenen zur Welt gebracht und mit der Hilfe von Luzifer gelang es ihnen ihre Tochter erfolgreich vor den Augen der Anderen zu verbergen. Nur wenige Eingeweihte wußten von dem Kind und ermöglichteten ihr eine Ausbildung sowohl im Himmel als auch in der Hölle. Erst nachdem ihre Tochter beide Ausbildungen erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte und sie sich sicher waren, das ihr kaum noch Gefahren drohen würden lüfteten Luzifer und Alexiel ihr bis dahin so gut gehütetes Geheimnis.

Nach dem anfänglichen Entsetzen auf beiden Seiten beschloß man es jedoch als gutes Omen zu nehmen, daß sich ihre jeweiligen Anführer dermaßen gut verstanden und sogar eine gemeinsame Tochter hatten.

Die Gesetze der Hölle und des Himmels wurden im Laufe der Jahre immer mehr geändert und schon bald herrschte Frieden in allen drei Welten. Engel, Menschen und Dämonen waren überein gekommen, das es am Besten für alle war nicht noch einen Krieg zu riskieren. Von diesem Bündnis profitierten alle.

Die Engel mit ihren Fähigkeiten Leben zu erschaffen und Wissen zu vermitteln; die Menschen mit ihrem entschlossenen Herzen, das Berge versetzen konnte, wenn es darauf ankam und die Dämonen, die mit ihrer Stärke und Wagemut in der Lage waren jeden noch so großen Zweifler auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Jede Partei tat ihr bestes und schon bald wurde das Bündnis zum Alltag.

Selbst Mischlingsehen unter den einzelnen Völkern waren schon bald nichts Besonderes mehr. Die Hochzeit meiner Tochter mit einem Erzdämon war nur ein weiterer Schritt in Richtung dauerhaften Friedens. Hatten Alexiel und Luzifer als erste den Weg beschritten, das es egal war welche Herkunft ihr jeweilige Gefährte hatte so war Sylphis Wahl das Tüpfelchen auf dem i.

„Du siehst aus als würdest du mir nicht ein einziges Wort glauben." Vorwurfsvoll sah Remiriel mich an.

„Wie denn auch? Weißt du wie sich das in meinen Ohren anhört? Das ist alles wie ein Traum. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß es wahr sein soll." Nach allem, was ich erlebt habe, wie sollte ich? Kann es sein? Ist das hier wirklich echt? Bin ich nur in einem Alptraum gefangen gewesen aus dem man mich endlich befreit hat? Oder ist das hier der Traum und ich finde mich schon bald in der grausamen Wirklichkeit wieder?

„Habe ich dich jemals belogen? Komm, ich zeige dir was wir in den letzten Jahren alles erreicht haben." Lächelnd reichte er mir seine Hand, die ich zögernd ergriff. Ich zitterte als sich meine Finger seine warme Haut berührten. Es fühlt sich so echt an…

„Nervös?" Belustigt zwinkerte er mir zu als er mich mit sich zog und weit über das Dach der Bäume hinaus schoß. Meine Flügel hatten sich entfaltet noch ehe ich mir dessen überhaupt bewußt geworden war und wir schwebten Hand in Hand über den Wald bis hin zum Festplatz.

Auf der ansonsten freien Wiese befanden sich mehrere kunstvollen Holzbauten übersäht mit Tischen, Stühlen und etlichen Blumengirlanden. In der Mitte thronte ein riesiges Festzelt. Beim Näherkommen entpuppte es sich jedoch als weißer Baldachin, der die Feiernden lediglich vor der direkten Sonne oder dem Regen schützen sollte.

Überall wimmelte es von Menschen, Engeln und Dämonen die alle damit beschäftigt waren letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen oder sich gegenseitig zu begrüßen. Es herrschte vollkommen ausgelassene Stimmung, die von einem milden Frühlingshauch begleitet wurde.

Gelassen steuerte Remiriel eine etwas höher gelegene Plattform an und wartete bis ich neben ihm gelandet war. Direkt vor uns lag der gesamte Festplatz und als man uns erkannte gab es ein riesen HALLO! Man winkte uns zu endlich herunterzukommen. Unsicher sah ich Remiriel an, der wie selbstverständlich meine Hand nahm und mich führte.

Augenblicklich wurden wir von Dutzenden Gästen belagert und so viele Hände, die sich mir entgegenstreckten konnte ich gar nicht schütteln. Alle gratulierten uns zu der bevorstehenden Hochzeit und etlichen anderen Ereignissen an die ich mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Überall sah ich nur fröhliche und ausgelassene Gesichter.

Beinahe wie ein Schlafwandler folgte ich Remiriel, der mich zielsicher durch die Menge lotste, um mich mit ein paar ganz besonderen Gästen bekannt zu machen. Als wir die kleine Holzplattform erreicht hatten dachte ich mein Herz würde stehenbleiben.

„RAGUEL!" Überglücklich fiel ich ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an mich. Er lebt! Gott sei Dank er lebt!

„Sachte, sachte Azrael, du erdrückst ihn ja noch." Ein amüsiertes Grinsen kaschierend trat Ezechiel auf mich zu und ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Ezechiel?" Das kann nicht sein… ich habe euch doch beide sterben sehen… wie könnt ihr so plötzlich hier sein?

„Hey! Laßt mich endlich los!" Unter lautem Protest befreite sich Raguel, dessen Haare in einem wunderschönen Orange erstrahlten von mir und war sichtlich überfordert mit der Tatsache, daß ich vollkommen in Tränen aufgelöst war.

„Tut… tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht so gemeint… ich meinte…" Mit zitternden Händen durchsuchte er die Taschen seines Mantels und förderte schließlich ein buntgemustertes Taschentuch zutage, das er mir verlegen entgegen hielt. Dankbar nahm ich es an.

„Bitte, bitte hört doch auf zu weinen. Ich habe es wirklich nicht so gemeint." Hilflos sah er abwechselnd zu mir, Remiriel und Ezechiel, der ratlos die Hände hob. Anscheinend konnte sich niemand meinen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch erklären.

„Ist schon gut Raguel, ich bin nur so unendlich froh euch beide zu sehen." Mein Blick flog von ihm zu Ezechiel, der mich warm anlächelte.

„Mir scheint, du hast ziemlich schlecht geträumt. Wenn du ihn SO begrüßt." Damit traf er den Nagel so ziemlich auf den Kopf, wie Remiriel seinem Bruder versicherte. Mit einem unwilligen Kopfschütteln ließ sich nun auch Ezechiel über das merkwürdige Zeug aus, das man mir verabreicht hatte und kam mit seinem Bruder darin überein, das der Verursacher dringend eine ‚kleine' Lektion brauchte. Da die Tränen mein Make-up ohnehin vollkommen ruiniert hatten mußte ich im Gebrauch von Raguels Taschentuch nicht mehr sonderlich vorsichtig sein. Reiflich durchweicht ließ ich es schließlich in einer kleinen Falte hinter meinem Gürtel verschwinden.

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung, bei der Ezechiel mich einmal quer über die halbe Holzplattform wirbelte, machten wir uns auf den Weg um die weitern Gäste zu begrüßen. Ich war überrascht, wer sich alles hier versammelt hatte. Alles, was auch nur im geringsten Rang und Namen hatte ließ sich dieses geschichtsträchtige Ereignis nicht entgehen. Mein Blick wanderte abwechselnd von den Personen direkt vor mir zu denjenigen, die sich auf dem Festplatz tummelten. Es war unglaublich!

„Oh, bitte entschuldigt." Ein rothaariges Mädchen hätte mich beinah über den Haufen gerannt und wollte gerade davon huschen als Remiriel sie zurück rief.

„Tiaiel! Warte bitte einen Moment!" Tiaiel! Doch nicht etwa Tiara?

„Weißt du zufällig wo-"

„Sie sind hinten bei den anderen Erzengeln und begrüßen die Satane. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu ihnen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schoß sie davon. Ungläubig sah ich ihr nach. Ist das wirklich Tiaiel gewesen? Tiara, der kleine Engel, der Catan in meiner Abwesenheit beschützt hat? Ist sie nicht noch ein Kind gewesen?

„Laß dich nicht von ihrem Verhalten täuschen. Eigentlich ist sie ein verdammt nettes Mädchen." Obwohl ich nicht sonderlich davon überzeugt war ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war die Satane und Erzengel zu treffen folgte ich Remiriel.

Wir fanden sie etwas Abseits vom Festplatz. Sie hatten sich unter den Säulen eines alten Tempels versammelt. Es war ungewöhnlich, daß hochrangige Engel und Dämonen dermaßen ungezwungen miteinander sprachen wie es hier der Fall war. Viel Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen hatte ich allerdings nicht. Remiriel schleifte mich von einem wichtigen Gast zum nächsten.

Zuerst begegneten wir Asmodeus, der von einer solchen Schönheit begleitet wurde, daß es mir im ersten Moment beinahe den Atem verschlug. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte ich, daß es sich bei der Dame um Belial handelte, die sich anscheinend fest vorgenommen hatte allen anwesenden Damen die Show zu stehlen.

Hinter ihnen standen Raphael und Barbiel, die sich ebenfalls köstlich zu amüsieren schienen. Wobei Barbiel ihrem Begleiter jedes Mal einen leichten Klaps mit ihrem Fächer verpaßte, wenn dieser einer Frau mal wieder etwas zu tief in den Ausschnitt sah. Schmunzelnd stellte ich fest, daß sich manche Dinge einfach nie änderten.

Nach und nach begrüßten wir etliche hochrangige Gäste. Unter ihnen auch Michael, an dessen Seite sich mein Sohn Ariel niedergelassen hatte und mit dem Engel des Feuers eine hitzige Diskussion über diverse Kampftechniken führte. Ihnen gegenüber standen mit jeweils einem Glas Sekt in der Hand die momentane Regentin Anaguras, Kurai und ihr Begleiter, die ich beide kaum erkannt hätte.

Kurai war zu einer wunderschönen jungen Frau herangewachsen, die sich vor Verehrern kaum retten konnte. Ihr Cousin und selbsternannter Leibwächter Arakune war komplett in schwarz gekleidet und hatte ein ganz ähnliches Problem. Von daher erwies es sich für ihn als etwas schwierig seinen Schützling vor den männlichen Gästen abzuschirmen.

Etwas abseits davon saßen über einer Partie Würfelspiele die beiden Zwillingsdämonen Voice und Noise. Auch sie waren längst keine Kinder mehr. Verwundert beobachtete ich sie einen Weile, aber im Moment interessierte sie außer ihrem Würfelspiel so ziemlich gar nichts. Waren sie doch gerade dabei Metatron und Sandalphon um einige Süßwaren zu erleichtern. Erst als Jibril hinzutrat und auf die vier ein riesen Donnerwetter losließ wurde das Spiel aprubt beendet. Ärgerlich scheuchte sie ihre Schützlinge zurück auf den Zeltplatz und verbot ihnen ein für alle Mal gemeinsam mit Dämonen an dem Glücksspiel zu frönen. Als sie Remiriel und mich bemerkte entschuldigte sie sich verlegen für ihren Ausbruch und bot an uns zu ihrem Begleiter zu führen.

„Oh, Uriel. Ich dachte ihr wolltet erst heute abend zu uns stoßen." Sichtlich erfreut klopfte Remiriel dem dunklen Hünen auf die Schulter.

„Dank Jibrils Hilfe konnte ich meine Arbeit früher beenden als ich gedacht hatte." Verlegen sah diese bei Uriels Worten zu Boden und entschuldigte sich schließlich um hinter Metatron herzujagen, der gerade dabei war mit einer Gruppe junger Dämonen eine Prügelei anzufangen.

„Ich freue mich wirklich sehr, daß ihr kommen konntet. Seid bitte später mein Gast."

„Sehr gern." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung bedankte sich Uriel bei Remiriel für die freundliche Einladung. Er verabschiedete sich etwas übereilt, um Jibril dabei zu helfen die kleinen Streithähne voneinander zutrennen. Abwesend folgte mein Blick dem Engel der Erde, als dieser sich Metatron gerade trotz heftiger Proteste unter den Arm geklemmte und den kleinen Rabauken davontrug.

„Sein Hals ist unverletzt…"

„Glaubst du etwa immer noch, daß das hier alles ein Traum ist?" Grinsend versetzte Remiriel mir einen leichten Knuff in die Seite.

„Ich weiß es nicht… es ist so friedlich…" So, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. Fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein…

„Du bist wirklich schwer zu überzeugen. Aber ich denke, ich kenne da jemanden, dem du einfach glauben mußt." Ehe ich protestieren konnte hob er mich hoch und eilte durch die Menge davon. Das amüsierte Kichern der Gäste färbte meine Wangen rot und ich versuchte mich vergeblich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Als er mich schließlich lachend auf dem Boden absetzte befanden wir uns bereits auf einer Tanzfläche.

„Warte! Stop!" Statt auf meine Einwände zu hören wirbelte er mich zu den mitreißenden Klängen des Orchesters wild übers Parkett und schon bald waren wir die Einzigen, die noch ausgelassen tanzten. Man hatte uns bereitwillig Platz gemacht und in einem atemberaubenden Tango zeigte Remiriel sein gesamtes Können. Vollkommen außer Atem fiel ich schließlich auf einen Stuhl und nahm dankbar den Krug Wasser entgegen, den man mir reichte.

„Kindskopf!" Schallt ich Remiriel doch er versiegelte meine Lippen mit einem langen Kuß.

„Sollte heute nicht eigentlich der Ehrentag eurer Kinder sein?" Die amüsierte Stimme direkt über uns veranlaßte mich dazu Remiriel einen leichten Stoß zu versetzen, damit er endlich von mir abließ.

„Ach komm schon Zaphikel du stiehlst mit deiner Frau schließlich auch allen die Schau." Grummelnd rieb sich Remiriel über die schmerzenden Rippen während er mich strafend ansah.

„Wo steckt Anael eigentlich?" Suchend sah er hinter Zaphikel und stand schließlich auf um nach dessen Begleitung zu suchen während ich diesen anstarrte als wäre er ein Geist.

„Zaphikel… du… du kannst sehen?" Das immer breiter werdende Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verriet deutlich, das er es konnte.

„Sollte ich das etwa nicht? Bei einer solchen Augenweide von Brautmutter?" Er rückte ein kleines Stückchen näher nur um direkt fluchend aufzuschreien.

„Mama erwürgt dich, wenn sie das rauskriegt." Ein blonder Dreikäsehoch hatte soeben äußerst erfolgreich seinen Stiefelabsatz in Zaphikels Hintern versenkt.

„Raziel!" Drohend jagte Zaphikel dem Knirps hinterher und stolperte direkt über eine bis vor kurzem unsichtbare Schnur, deren Ende ein weiterer (dieses Mal weiblicher) Dreikäsehoch festhielt. Noch ehe Zaphikel einen der beiden Frechdachse zu packen bekam verschwanden diese bis über beide Ohren grinsend unter einem der Holzpodeste. Aus eigener Erfahrung wußte ich, daß man sie erst finden würde, wenn die Luft wieder rein war.

Ich bemerkte erst, daß ich lachte als mir die grinsenden Gesichter der Umstehenden auffielen. Anscheinend war es kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis, das ich in meiner Kindheit ein ebenso großes Schlitzohr gewesen war. Eine leise Entschuldigung murmelnd verließ ich die Tanzfläche und machte mich auf die Suche nach Remiriel. Doch in dieser Menschenmasse war das gar nicht so einfach.

Ständig wurde ich beglückwünscht oder wegen etwas anderem aufgehalten. Da ich niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen wollte nahm ich mir die Zeit, die nötig war um sich durch die Menge zu kämpfen und war überrascht mich plötzlich am Rand des Festplatzes wiederzufinden. Hier würde sich Remiriel unter Garantie nicht aufhalten. So wie ich ihn kenne ist er gerade mitten im Geschehen. Und richtig! Etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt von mir stand er auf einem Tisch und blickte sich suchend um.

Lachend winkte ich ihm als er in meine Richtung blickte. Er bemerkte mein Zeichen und sprang mit strahlenden Augen von seinem Aussichtspunkt herunter. Erleichtert lehnte ich mich gegen einen Holzpflock und beobachtete, das Wuseln um mich herum. Meine Zweifel schwanden von Minute zu Minute mehr. Für einen Traum ist das alles viel zu realistisch und als mir der Geruch von frisch gebratenem Fleisch in die Nase stieg gab es kein Halten mehr. Remiriel hatte mich zwar noch nicht ganz erreicht, aber mein Magen verlangte dringend nach so etwas wie Frühstück.

Der Betreiber des Standes begrüßte mich überschwenglich und legte mir ein extra großes Stück Braten zwischen die beiden Brothälften. Dankbar nickte ich ihm zu und hielt nach einem Plätzchen Ausschau an dem mich niemand beim Essen stören würde. So etwas gab es leider nicht. Jedenfalls nicht solange ich mich in Richtung Festplatz hielt. Einem Impuls folgend tat ich es schließlich den Kindern nach und verschwand unter einer der Holzbauten. Hier würde mich unter Garantie niemand so schnell aufstöbern.

Zufrieden biß ich in das Brot und genoß jeden einzelnen Bissen davon. Das Problem war nur, das mich danach der Durst überkam und weit und breit war nichts dergleichen zu sehen. Jedenfalls solange bis sich noch jemand in das kleines Versteck verirrte. Er balancierte einen vollen Krug verdünnten Wein und zwei Becher vor sich während er sich wortreich über die mangelnden Sitzgelegenheiten in ungestörten Ecken ausließ.

„Ich gebe euch vollkommen recht." Vor lauter Überraschung stieß er sich erstmal mit seinem Kopf an die Holzdecke.

„Auh! Verdammt noch mal!" Fluchend rieb er sich über die schmerzenden Stelle am Hinterkopf.

„Bitte entschuldigt, ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, daß sich hier bereits schon jemand aufhält." Ich kannte ihn nicht, aber seine Uniform wies ihn als Engel aus.

„Macht es euch nur bequem. Ich muß ohnehin gleich wieder gehen." Remiriel würde nicht lange brauchen bis er sich denken konnte, wo ich steckte. Lächelnd rückte ich ein kleines Stückchen zur Seite und half ihm dabei den vollen Krug abzustellen.

„Laila! Hier unten!" Er winkte einem von schwarzen Haaren eingerahmten Gesicht, das suchend unter die Plattform spähte. Augenblicklich erhellte die sanften Züge ein warmes Lächeln und eine wunderschöne Frau gesellte sich zu uns.

„Wenn ich uns kurz vorstellen darf. Das hier ist Laila, meine Verlobte und ich bin Nidheg."

„Sehr erfreut euch beide kennenzulernen. Ich bin Sha…" Im letzten Moment fiel mir ein, das dieser Name hier niemanden etwas sagen würde.

„…ähm Azrael."

„WAS! Azrael?" Erneut stieß er mit dem Kopf an die Decke und mußte mit Lailas und meinem Spott leben.

„Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet euch an solch einem Ort zu begegnen." Verlegen sah er zu seiner Verlobten, die immer noch kicherte und nur langsam ihre Fassung wieder gewann.

„Ihr müßt wissen, daß die Einladung uns beide überrascht hat. Eigentlich arbeiten wir gerade an einem wichtigen Projekt für die Bewässerung der großen Wü… wühü… sten..." Der Rest ging in einem Lachanfall unter, der von Nidhegs verzweifeltem Versuch herrührte aus einem Krug und zwei Bechern einen Krug und drei Becher zu machen. Ich erlöste ihn schließlich von seinem Leid in dem ich einige Grashalme ausrupfte und diese zu einem Becher formte.

Sichtlich erleichtert schenkte er uns allen Wein ein und wir prosteten uns ausgelassen zu. Nachdem die Beiden ihre anfängliche Scheu vor mir verloren hatten gewann ich einen interessanten Einblick in ihre Arbeit und Familienplanung. Ab einem gewissen Punkt fühlte ich mich dennoch überflüssig und verabschiedete mich von ihnen. Remiriel sucht mich wahrscheinlich immer noch.

Mit einem reiflich schlechten Gewissen, weil ich solange Zeit verschwunden war krabbelte ich unter dem Holzboden hervor und prallte mit der Nase direkt gegen einen weiteren Gast, der wohl kaum damit gerechnet hatte, das hinter ihm plötzlich jemand aus der Versenkung auftauchen würde.

„Entschuldigt bitte vielmals. Ich habe euch nicht gesehen." Eine leichte Verbeugung andeutend wollte ich ihn ihm vorbeihuschen als sich eine Hand um meinen Arm schloß.

„Nicht so schnell." Der Klang dieser Stimme jagte mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Ich mußte mich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, wer mich festhielt. Rosiel!

„Ich suche euch bereits den halben Tag." Nur zögernd sah ich ihn schließlich doch an und ertrankt beinahe vollkommen in dem warmen Gold seiner Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, das wußte ich nicht." Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und im nächsten Moment befanden wir uns bereits am Waldrand außerhalb des Dorfes. Ärgerlich befreite ich mich aus seinem Griff.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Nur, das unter vier Augen mit euch reden möchte." Unsicher machte ich einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. Ich kannte Rosiel gut genug um zu wissen, daß diese kleine Entführung einem ganz bestimmten Zweck diente. Aber, wenn das hier wirklich real war, dann sind wir niemals zusammen gewesen. Dennoch begannen meine Gefühle Achterbahn zu fahren.

„Und dafür mußtest du mich entführen?" Er merkte, daß ich versuchte meine Unsicherheit zu kaschieren und lächelte nur noch mehr.

„DU?" Scheiße!

„Wirklich mutig von euch mich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu duzen." Augenblicklich flammte der alte Zorn wieder auf. Irgendwie besaß Rosiel die merkwürdige Eigenschaft mich wegen jeder noch so kleinen Kleinigkeit auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Bilde dir nur nichts ein!" Eigentlich hatte ich fest vorgehabt ihn danach einfach stehen zu lassen, aber er hielt mich zurück.

„Es ist wirklich eine Schande, daß ich es erst so spät bemerkt habe…" Die unterdrückten Gefühle in seiner Stimme ließen mich nicht unberührt. Trotzdem! Es darf nicht sein!

„Laß mich los!" Einen leichten Seufzer ausstoßend gab er mich frei.

„Remiriel weiß gar nicht, wieviel Glück er hat."

„Oh doch, das weiß ich." Keine Ahnung wie schnell er dorthin gekommen war. Aber er stand keinen halben Meter von mir entfernt.

„Remiriel!" Erleichtert fiel ich in seine Arme.

„Habt ihr etwa immer noch nicht aufgegeben Rosiel-sama?" Er hauchte mir einen leichten Kuß auf die Stirn und stellte sich dann zwischen mich und Rosiel.

„Sollte ich das etwa? Warst nicht du es, der mir versichert hat, das er sich ihrer ganz sicher ist?" In Rosiels Stimme schwang leichter Hohn mit, der von Remiriel komplett ignoriert wurde.

„Ihr hattet eure Chance und sie hat mich gewählt. Gebt endlich auf." Ein trocknes Lachen scholl ihm entgegen. Rosiel und aufgeben? Pah! Das ist für den doch ein Fremdwort!

„Für den Moment werde ich mich fügen, doch die Ewigkeit ist lang mein junger Freund." Lächelnd schritt Rosiel an ihm vorbei und griff mit einer galanten Bewegung nach meiner Hand. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn geschlagen so wütend war ich auf ihn.

„Solange du glücklich bist kann ich warten." Ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden berührten seine Lippen meinen Handrücken. Mein Körper zitterte leicht unter der sanften Berührung.

„Wir sehen uns auf dem Fest." Lachend erhob er sich in die Lüfte und winkte uns noch einmal kurz zu ehe er ganz verschwand. Ich kochte vor Wut über ihn und das Wirrwarr meiner Gefühle.

„Man sollte meinen, daß er in seinem Alter langsam aber sicher vernünftiger werden würde." Kopfschüttelnd sah Remiriel hinauf zum Himmel.

„Du meinst, es stört dich nicht?" Reiflich verwirrt deutet ich in die Richtung in die Rosiel verschwunden war. Grinsend sah Remiriel mich an.

„Du hattest die Wahl zwischen ihm und mir und du hast mich geheiratet! Das ist mehr als ich brauche um mir ganz sicher zu sein!" Nachdenklich betrachtete ich meinen Handrücken. Ich hatte die Wahl? Rosiel oder Remiriel? Kann das wirklich sein?

„Jetzt guck nicht so als wäre dir das vollkommen neu. Wir haben dir in Yetzirah beide den Hof gemacht und du hast einem der höchsten Engel des Himmels einen Korb gegeben um mich zu bekommen." Sein Lachen erstarb als ich grübelnd hinauf zum Himmel schaute. Ich habe Rosiel den Laufpaß gegeben?

„Hast du es wirklich vergessen? Unsere gemeinsame Zeit?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht alles. An das, was ich dir heute morgen erzählt habe kann ich mich kristallklar erinnern, aber alles andere ist vollkommen verschwommen…"

„Du meinst diesen Traum in dem ich gestorben bin?" Seufzend löste ich meinen Blick vom Blau des Himmels.

„Ja, du warst fort… ich war allein…"

„Und Rosiel fand dich."

„Wenn du es so nennen willst… es ist merkwürdig hier zu stehen… es ist als ob mein größter Traum in Erfüllung gegangen ist…" Entschuldigend sah ich ihn an.

„Es wird wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis ich mich an all das hier gewöhnt habe."

„Solange du mich nicht völlig vergißt ist mir alles andere egal." Er hob mich hoch und drehte sich dabei einmal um sich selbst. Dennoch war mir der leichte Schatten der Besorgnis in seinen Augen nicht entgangen. Obwohl er es sehr gut kaschierte begann er sich nach und nach immer mehr Gedanken darum zu machen, was dieses Mittel eigentlich genau mit mir angestellt hatte.

Als wir zum Festplatz zurückkehrten war es bereits Nachmittag und die einzelnen Tische und Bänke füllten sich immer mehr. Die Trauung würde bei Sonnenuntergang stattfinden und nach wie vor war ich mir nicht sicher, wie ich dem Bräutigam oder meiner Tochter gegenübertreten sollte.

„Großer Gott Suru! Was bei allen Göttern hast du nur mit deinem Kleid angestellt!" Mir so gut wie keiner Schuld bewußt sah ich bei Saekos entsetztem Ausbruch schulterzuckend an mir hinunter und knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Wann ist das denn passiert? Ich sehe ja aus als wäre ich gerade durch einen Haufen Gingsterbüsche gelaufen. Völlig zerrupft. Mist!

„Nun sei doch nicht so streng mit ihr Saeko. Sie kann es doch leicht beheben." Shion war lächelnd zu uns getreten und vollführte eine wage Handbewegung, die wohl so etwas wie ein Fingerschnippen darstellen sollte.

„Shion!" Wütend funkelte Saeko ihren Mann an und überhäufte ihn mit einer Reihe Beschimpfungen, die teilweise auch mir galten während ich seinen Anblick in mich aufsog. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Lediglich sein Haar war wie das von Saeko schlohweiß geworden. Aber ansonsten sahen die beiden nicht einen einzigen Tag älter aus wie in meiner Erinnerung. Ein unbeschreibliches warmes Gefühl begann sich nach und nach in meinem Magen auszubreiten. Es vertrieb nach und nach die Schatten meines Alptraums.

„Aber es ist wirklich kein Problem das Kleid wieder herzustellen." Zaghaft versuchte ich Saekos wilde Triade zu unterbrechen und machte mich damit direkt zu ihrem nächsten Ziel. Eigentlich war sie eher der ruhige Typ, aber wenn sie erst einmal in Fahrt war sollte man sich vor ihr in Acht nehmen.

„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Meine Tochter läuft nicht in einem verzauberten Kleid auf dieser Hochzeit herum! Zum Glück hatte ich so etwas schon geahnt." Seufzend sah sie erst mich und dann Shion an.

„Bei diesem Wildfang wundert es mich ohnehin, daß das Kleid solange gehalten hat." Er nickte zustimmend und grinste immer breiter als er meinen mißmutigen Gesichtsausdruck auffing. Ich ahnte bereits, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Suru!"

„Ja?"

„Komm, es wird Zeit dich in das richtige Kleid zu stecken!" Routiniert schnappte sie sich mein Handgelenk und zog mich hinter sich her zurück in Richtung Dorf. Shion winkte mir entschuldigend hinterher und verschwand schließlich in der Menge.

Fünf Stoffschichten, ein Make-up, ausdauerndem Kämmen und eine Hochsteckfrisur später wurde ich von Saeko entlassen. Allerdings nicht ohne mir vorher noch einmal einzuschärfen das, wenn ich dieses Mal mein Kleid ruinierte ich ihr den gesamten nächsten Monat bei den Handarbeiten helfen und als Modell für dies und das zur Verfügung stehen mußte. Mir graute es allein bei dem Gedanken daran und so versprach ich ihr hoch und heilig dieses Mal besser auf meine Garderobe zu achten.

Es war später Nachmittag als ich zum Festplatz zurückkehrte. Die einzelnen Tribünen, Tanzflächen und diversen anderen Sitzgelegenheiten waren mit Menschenmassen gefüllt und es wurden stetig mehr. Das große Ereignis rückte immer näher und ob nun Engel, Mensch oder Dämon niemand wollte es sich entgehen lassen. Ich ließ mich von der allgemeinen Heiterkeit anstecken und schon bald fand ich mich neben Uriel sitzend mit einem Becher verdünntem Wein wieder während er eine verträumte Ballade zum Besten gab. An einem ganz bestimmten Punkt hielt er kurz inne und sah mich auffordernd an. Lachend stellte ich meinem Becher ab und übernahm die zweite Stimme. Als wir endeten herrschte um uns herum tosender Beifall und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis wir uns an einen etwas ruhigeren Ort flüchten konnten.

Immer noch etwas aus der Puste verabschiedete sich Uriel grinsend von mir und kehrte auf die Festwiese zurück. Lächelnd sah ich zu, wie er Metatron und Sandalphon am Kragen packte und trotz aller Proteste zurück in den Bereich trug, wo sie sich seiner Meinung nach aufhalten sollten. Jibrils Standpauke mochte den Beiden herzlich wenig bedeuten, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, daß Uriels kurze Ansprache etwas vollkommen anderes war.

Kopfschüttelnd schlug ich einen kleinen Bogen um den Festplatz und fragte mich wo eigentlich Remiriel abgeblieben war, als dieser mir auch schon freudestrahlend entgegenkam. Lediglich kurz irritiert über mein neues Kleid zog er mich in ein kleines Zelt, das etwas abseits vom Festplatz stand und dem ich bisher so gut wie keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

„Ich habe sie gefunden!" Triumphierend schlug er die Zeltplane zurück und schob mich ins Innere. Meine Augen brauchten etwas um sich an das leichte Dämmerlicht zu gewöhnen.

„Saeko hatte sie entführt. Deshalb hat es solange gedauert." Fügte er entschuldigend hinzu. Doch ich wurde bereits stürmisch umarmt.

„Mama!" Ein Gesicht mit Augen so blau wie der Himmel strahlte mich an.

„Du bist endlich wieder wach. Ich bin so froh!" Das Blut rauschte wie wild in meinem Adern als ich begriff, wem dieses Gesicht gehörte.

„Sylphi?" Ihre sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen zogen sich für einen kurzen Moment zusammen und bestätigten ihre Verwandtschaft zu Remiriel. Seine Stirn sah genauso aus.

„Habe ich mich innerhalb einer Woche so sehr verändert, daß du mich nicht mehr erkennst?" Obwohl ihre Stimme beinahe ebenso fröhlich und unbeschwert klang wie zuvor hatte sich ein leiser Unterton eingeschlichen, den man am Besten mit Besorgnis umschreiben konnte. Aber was sollte ich auf diese Frage antworten? Die Schatten meines Alptraums, auch wenn sie nach und nach verblaßten, waren für mich immer noch viel realer als die Wirklichkeit. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern jemals eine Tochter oder einen erwachsenen Sohn gehabt zu haben. Sie beide waren gestorben noch ehe sie überhaupt das Erwachsenenalter erreichen konnten. Und meine Tochter, dieses wunderbare Wesen, das mich umarmte ist nie geboren worden…

„Mama, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ich versuchte mich zusammenreißen doch es war vergeblich. Je länger ich die junge Frau direkt vor mir betrachtet desto mehr übermannten mich meine Gefühle.

„Du weinst ja. Ist es so schlimm, das ich ihn heirate?" Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und unternahm den kläglichen Versuch die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Sie wurden jedoch sofort durch neue ersetzt. Ihre Besorgnis wuchs immer mehr doch da Remiriel lediglich hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte nahm sie sich schließlich der Dinge an. Sie drückte mich auf einen Stuhl und kehrte kurz darauf mit einer Karaffe klaren Wassers zurück. Nachdem ich ein Glas geleert hatte gelang es mir meine Gefühle ein klein wenig im Zaum zu halten und zum ersten Mal betrachtete ich meine Tochter in ihrer vollen Größe.

Ihre Augen spiegelten das Blau des Himmels wieder und ihr Haar schimmerten in dem merkwürdigen braunrot, das man nur den Früchten der Kastanien fand. Sie hatte aus irgendeinem Grund unglaublich viele Locken, die ich auf das Erbe meiner Mutter zurückführte doch ihre Hautton stammte eindeutig von Remiriel. Nicht wirklich dunkel, aber dennoch deutlich dunkler als meine Haut. Sie bewegte sich mit einer Energie und Selbstsicherheit in der ich mich selbst wiedererkannte als ich in ihrem Alter gewesen war. Zu allem entschlossen und durch nichts und niemanden zu erschüttern.

Zögernd sah ich ihn mein Glas als sie es erneut füllte und mich lächelnd aufforderte noch einen Schluck zu nehmen. Nein, es gibt nicht den geringsten Zweifel wessen Tochter sie ist. Und keine Täuschung dieser Welt hätte dieses Wunder vollbringen können. Ein Knoten in meiner Brust begann langsam zu schmelzen als ich sie erneut ansah. Dies hier war die Wirklichkeit. Eine Wirklichkeit, wie ich sie mir immer gewünscht hatte.

Über den Rand meines Glases beobachtete ich wie sie wild gestikulierend mit Remiriel tuschelte und erst da bemerkte ich ihr atemberaubendes Kleid. Es war am Korsett in einem geschmackvollen Muster über und über mit Perlen und kleinen Diamanten besetzt. Weiche, mit demselben Muster versehene Trompetenärmeln fielen bis über ihre Handgelenke. Der weitfallende Rock hingegen war äußerst schlicht gehalten. Erst wenn man ihn von der Rückseite betrachtet fiel die ebenfalls aufwendig verzierte Schleppe auf. Ich erkannte in diesem Werk nur zu deutlich Saekos Handschrift und Können.

An den Ohren der jungen Braut funkelten blumenförmige Perlenohringe, die sich ein einen leicht in silbergefaßten Tropfen verliefen. (Höchstwahrscheinlich Remiriels Werk.) Die schlichte Frisur und der dünne Schleier verstärkten ihre Schönheit nur noch mehr. Und dieses wundersame Geschöpf soll tatsächlich meine Tochter sein? Es fiel mir nach wie vor schwer das zu glauben. Aber längst nicht so schwer wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Ah, unsere schlafende Schönheit ist also endlich erwacht." Mein Herz setzte einen kleinen Moment aus als die dunkle Gestalt sich aus dem Zelteingang löste und mir einen liebevollen Kuß auf die Stirn gab.

„Es kann sein, das ich mich irre, aber wessen glorreich Idee ist es gleich noch einmal gewesen, die sie überhaupt erst in Tiefschlaf versetzt hat?" Das Glas in meiner Hand fiel klirrend zu Boden.

„Mutter!" Ich flog in ihre Arme und sog den angenehmen Duft ihrer Haut ein. Sie ist es kein Zweifel. Sie ist es!

„Asrael…" Ihre Hand fuhr sanft durch mein Haar. Wie immer sprach sie meinen Namen ein klein wenig anders aus als mein Vater. Die beiden hatten sich nie einigen können was das oder die Schreibeweise anging.

„Unser kleiner Wildfang scheint dich ja richtig vermißt zu haben." Noch ehe ich protestieren konnte wuschelte mein Vater mir durch die Haare und zerstörte damit Saekos kleines Meisterwerk. Er grinste bis über beide Ohren als sowohl meine Mutter als auch ich ihn empört anstarrten. Meine Haare verteilten sich in unzähligen Wellen über meine Schultern bis beinahe an meine Hüfte. Seltsam… ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern sie geschnitten zu haben. Sollten sie nicht eigentlich viel länger sein?

„Diese Frisur paßt viel besser zu ihr." Sämtliche seiner Verteidigungsversuche gingen unter als Sylphi ihm kommentarlos den restlichen Inhalt der Wasserkaraffe über den Kopf schüttet.

„Statt Mama zu ärgern solltest du dich lieber auf den Weg machen und meinen Bräutigam suchen, Opa. Immerhin hat ihn heute noch niemand gesehen." Bei dem Wort Opa zuckte er kaum merklich zusammen. Allerdings immer noch lange genug um meine Mutter zu einer weiteren spitzen Bemerkung zu verleiten.

„Genau OPA geh und such den Bräutigam. Das hier schaffen wir Frauen allein."

„Wenn sie mich Opa nennt, wer bist dann du?" Er funkelte meine Mutter amüsiert an.

„Meine herzallerliebste Tante Alexiel! Und nun husch und nimm Papa gleich mit. Ihr stört hier nur." Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken jagte Sylphi die beiden Männer aus dem Zelt während ich krampfhaft versuchte nicht lauf loszulachen. Im Gegensatz zu meiner Mutter, die bereits Tränen in den Augen hatte. Meine herzallerliebste Tante… prust…

„Also ehrlich, man sollte wirklich meinen irgendwann werdet ihr zu alt für solchen Kinderkram." Ihre Stimme sollte vorwurfsvoll klingen, aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Es war deutlich zu sehen, das sie auch kaum noch an sich halten konnte. Nachdem wir alle drei diesen kleinen Heiterkeitsausbruch hinter uns gebracht hatten fragte meine Mutter Sylphi aus ob das Wasser die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt hatte, aber diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah fragend in meine Richtung.

„Es scheint ihr besser zu gehen. Aber ich weiß nicht ob es ihr wirklich geholfen hat."

„Wir hätten es ihnen niemals erlauben dürfen..." Besorgt sah meine Mutter mich an.

„Von was redet ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit?" Es hatte mich beinahe all meinen Mut gekostet diese Frage zu stellen. Die Antwort darauf war jedoch erschreckend einfach. Da ich plötzlich kurz davor gestanden hatte die gesamte Hochzeit zu sabotieren hatten mein Vater und der Bräutigam beschlossen mich mit einem kleinen Trick solange außer Gefecht zu setzen, bis es nichts mehr zu verhindern gab. Sie hatten unbemerkt Wasser vom Fluß Lethe in meinen Wein gemischt und mich damit äußerst erfolgreich ins Koma befördert. Es waren zwar mehr oder weniger alle damit einverstanden gewesen, aber das Ergebnis hatte dann wohl doch für etlichen Streit gesorgt. Mit leichtem Zähneknirschen pflichtet ich meiner Mutter und Sylphi bei. Das Wasser vom Fluß Lethe bei Weitem nicht ohne. Selbst wenn man noch so vorsichtig war, was die Dosierung anging, konnte immer noch etwas schiefgehen.

Viel mehr Zeit uns diesem Thema zu widmen hatten wir ohnehin nicht, da Sylphi immer mehr darauf pochte, was ihr alles noch fehlte. An dem wichtigsten Tag in ihrem Leben lief zwar beinahe alles so gut wie planmäßig, aber da ich solange geschlafen hatte fehlten hier und da doch noch einige Details. So zum Beispiel auch sämtliche Dinge, die einer Braut Glück bringen sollten. Für die Beschaffung dieser Gegenstände waren traditionell die weiblichen Mitglieder der Familie verantwortlich und ich hatte ihr anscheinend etwas ganz besonderes versprochen. Es dauert einen Moment bis mir dämmerte, was ich gemeint haben könnte doch dann hob ich lächelnd eine Hand.

„Das hier ist das erste Geschenk, das dein Vater mir gemacht hat." Ein vollkommen vergilbtes altes Lesezeichen schwebte in meiner Hand. Die viele Nutzung war nicht spurlos an ihm vorübergegangen und man konnte das Motiv darauf kaum noch erkennen. Ich wußte jedoch, daß es eine alte Weide an einem See darstellte, die einen Engelsstatue einrahmte. Remiriel hatte es mir während unserer Ausbildungszeit in den Himmeln geschenkt. Es war lange bevor wir ein Liebespaar wurden. Unsere Freundschaft stand damals noch auf recht wackligen Füßen… In all den Jahren hatte es mir treue Dienste geleistet. Es war niemals zerbrochen oder verschwunden. Durch wie viele Bücher und Jahre hat es mich eigentlich begleitet?

„So sieht es auch aus." Sylphis nüchterne Kommentar holte mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Meinst du?" Zärtlich striff ich über das abgegriffene Material und rief mir die unzähligen Male in Erinnerung in denen dieses Lesezeichen unbemerkt in einem meiner Bücher verschwunden war ohne das Remiriel auch nur ahnte, welche Freude er mir mit einem solch einfachen Geschenk gemacht hatte. Erst Jahre später hatte ich erfahren, daß er es selbst gebastelt hatte.

„Du willst es mir wirklich geben? Es bedeutet dir soviel." Ihre Stimme war ganz sanft und warm.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du uns als Kindern vorgelesen hast. Es gibt wohl kein Buch in unseren Haus in dem ich dieses Zeichen nicht gesehen habe." Ich lächelte verlegen. Es stimmte. In all den Jahren hatte ich niemals ein anderes Lesezeichen als dieses benutzt. Dennoch überraschte es mich, daß es meiner Tochter nach so langer Zeit noch so gut im Gedächtnis war.

„Es ist nur geborgt." Meine Mutter lachte leicht auf.

„Etwas altes und geborgtes zugleich. Wie? Dann braucht sie also nur noch etwas Blaues." Es stimmte. Sylphis Kleid war neu, das Lesezeichen alt und geborgt. Es fehlte nur noch das Blau. Mit einem lauten Plopp stand plötzlich eine Vase gefüllt mit prachtvollen blauen Rosen direkt zwischen uns.

„Das sollte reichen, oder?" Mit einem begeisterten Aufschrei fiel Sylphi meiner Mutter um den Hals, die mich grinsend ansah.

„Das war der Einfall deines Vaters. Er meinte ein Brautstrauß müßte etwas ganz besonders sein." Lächelnd roch ich an den Rosen und genoß ihren einzigartigen Duft, der nach und nach das gesamte Zelt erfüllte. Sylphi ließ von meiner Mutter ab und umrundete die Vase und mich wie ein aufgeschrecktes Küken. Die Sonne neigte sich immer mehr dem Horizont zu und schon bald würde die Zeremonie beginnen.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange bis wir aus den Rosen ein wunderschönes Brautbouquet zusammengestellt hatten. Als besonderes Highlight befestigten wir zusätzlich noch einige vereinzelte Blüten auf Sylphis Kleid und in ihren Haaren ehe Saeko auftauchte und uns aus dem Zelt scheuchte. In nur wenigen Minuten würden die Zeremonie beginnen und wir waren immer noch nicht an unseren Plätzen. Entschuldigend sah ich meine Tochter an, die allein im Zelt zurückblieb.

„Heute ist der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens." Ihr über alles strahlendes Gesicht bestätigte das nur. Ihr Glück schien durch sie hindurch wie ein warmes Licht. Beruhigt folgte ich Saeko, die uns unsere Plätze zeigte und war gespannt, wer den Trausegen letztendlich sprechen würde. Engel oder Dämon?

„Wo habt ihr nur so lange gesteckt?" Ariel rutschte neben mir unruhig hin und her. Er schien es kaum noch abwarten zu können seine kleine Schwester zu sehen. Zu einer Antwort kam es nicht mehr. Denn just in dem Moment als die Sonne beinahe den Horizont berührte erstrahlte der Himmel über uns in einem warmen, hellen Licht. Umgeben in einem Mantel reinsten Lichts schwebte Adam Kadmon über die Wipfel der Bäume bis er schließlich hinter dem Altar stand.

„Serafita wird den Segen sprechen? Wie habt ihr das geschafft?" Meine Mutter beantwortete die Frage ihres Enkels mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln und wies ihn an still zu sein, damit er nichts verpaßte. Fragend sah ich meinen Vater an, doch auch dieser zeigte nur ein seltsam zufriedenes Lächeln.

Leise, wie das Flüstern des Windes begann Adam Kadmon zu sprechen und war dennoch noch in der letzten Reihe kristallklar zu verstehen. Die Zeremonie war eröffnet und ein unsichtbarer Chor stimmte einen Lobgesang auf den heutigen Tag an. Die Stimmen sangen in vollster Harmonie als die Dunkelheit langsam das Licht verschwinden ließ.

Mit dem Einsetzen der Dämmerung trat der Bräutigam durch die Reihen und stellte sich sichtlich nervös neben den Altar um seine Braut zu erwarten. Er trug ein klassisches Gewand und versuchte das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen in der er sie hinter dem Rücken verschränkte. Ich erkannte deutlich wie seinen Lippen immer und immer wieder ein stummes Gebet 'gen Himmel sandten, damit auch ja nichts schief lief.

Für einen kurzen Moment verstummte der Chor. Die Nacht hatte nun endgültig den Tag besiegt und am Himmel zeigte sich der erste Stern. Gemeinsam mit seinem Erscheinen traten nun auch der Vater der Braut als auch dir Braut selbst. Sie wirkte zwar vollkommen gefaßt aber Sylphi klammert sich dennoch mit einer Hand fest an ihren Blumenstrauß während Remiriel mit stolzgeschwellter Brust ihre andere Hand hielt. Mit Adam Kadmons Segen und einem uralten Rythus folgend übergab er die Braut dem Bräutigam. Er verbeugte sich vor den beiden und kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu, um seinen Platz in der Reihe der Familie einzunehmen.

Die Zeremonie war wunderschön und als Adam Kadmon schließlich die weißen Blumenkränze auf das Haupt der Verliebten senkte spürte ich wie mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Ihre Gefühle füreinander waren so dermaßen stark, das es unmöglich war sie nicht zu bemerken. Sie liebten sich aus tiefster Seele und nichts und niemand würde daran jemals etwas ändern.

Mit zitternden Fingern schob Sylphi ihrem Gatten einen dünnen Goldreif über den Finger, der das Gegenstück zu ihrem silbernen Ring darstellte. Sie versprachen sich immer füreinander da zu sein.

„In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis das der Tod uns scheidet." Ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus brach los als Adam Kadmon dem Bräutigam erlaubte die Braut zu küssen und sie damit endgültig zu Mann und Frau machte. Die Worte: Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau gingen in den Begeisterungsstürmen zwar vollkommen unter, aber das schien niemanden wirklich zu stören. Kaum schritt das Brautpaar die Stufen vom Altar hinunter wurde bereits ausgelassen empfangen. Ehe sich die Beiden versahen fanden sie sich auf einer Art Sänfte wieder und wurden unter begeisterten Hochrufen hinüber zum eigentlichen Festplatz getragen. Sylphis Gesicht strahlte vor Freude und ihrem Bräutigam erging es kaum anders.

Der Chor stimmte einen fröhlichen Lobgesang an in dem schon bald alle mit einfielen. Ich merkte kaum wie wir den Festplatz erreichten oder wie ich letztendlich dorthin kam. Meine Mutter und mein Vater ließen sich kurz entschuldigen als das Brautpaar die Tanzfläche eingeweiht hatte und ließen dabei so manches Paar vor Neid erblassen.

„Sollen wir ihnen wirklich den ganzen Ruhm überlassen?" Mit einem hinterhältigen Funkeln in den Augen sah mich Remiriel verschwörerisch an. Lachend reichte ich ihm meinen Hand. Von mir aus konnten wir heute bis zum Umfallen tanzen. Es war mir vollkommen egal.

Ausgelassen fegten wir über die Tanzfläche und ich merkte kaum, wie wir immer wieder die Partner wechselten nur um dann schließlich wieder gemeinsam über das Parkett zu fegen. Erst nach Stunden zwangen uns Durst und Hunger dazu die Tanzflächen zu verlassen und etwas Nahrhaftes zu uns zu nehmen.

„Angeber." Kam es von Ariel, aber es war freundlich gemeint. Nachdem wir etliche belegte Brote und fast drei Krüge verdünnten Weins geleert hatten stürzten wir uns erneut ins Vergnügen. Erst als der Morgen bereits dämmerte und sich keiner von uns beiden mehr wirklich auf den Beinen halten konnte beschlossen wir uns zurückzuziehen.

Remiriel bestand jedoch darauf, daß ich ihm eine halbe Stunde Vorsprung geben müßte, da er noch irgendeine Überraschung vorbereiten wollte. Lachend versprach ich ihm zu warten und zog meine Schuhe aus. Das weiche Gras kitzelte unter meinen geschundenen Fußsohlen.

„Azrael." Der Bräutigam taumelte überglücklich auf mich zu.

„Ich bin so froh, daß du uns deinen Segen gegeben hast." Bevor er fallen konnte fing ich ihn auf und bugsierte ihn vorsichtig in Richtung eines umgefallen Baumstamms. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung ließ er sich darauf fallen.

„Sylphi ist überglücklich." Über sein Gesicht strahlte ein Lächeln, der jeglichen Zweifel an der Echtheit seiner Gefühle dahinfegte wie ein Blatt im Sturm.

„Du solltest dennoch eins wissen." Ganz so einfach wollte ich es ihm dann doch nicht machen.

„Solltest du sie auch nur ein einziges Mal unglücklich machen bekommst du es mit mir zu tun." Erschrocken sah er mich an.

„Das würde ich niemals tun!" Lächelnd setzte ich mich neben ihn.

„Ich weiß Astaroth, du liebst sie mehr als dein Leben."

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Das mußt du auch." Fragend sah er mich an.

„Na ja, wenn du es nicht tätest hättest du dir wohl kaum soviel Gedanken darum gemacht, wie du mir mein Einverständnis zu eurer Heirat abringst."

„Soll das heißen, du bist nicht sauer weil-"

„Weil ihr mich mit einem Trick hereingelegt habt?" Er grinste verlegen.

„Nein, ich bin nicht sauer. Auf keinen von euch." Wie könnte ich auch? Ein Blinder würde sehen, was ihr füreinander empfindet.

„Eher im Gegenteil ich kann euch gut verstehen. Hätte man mir verboten Remiriel zu sehen hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch jeden Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt um bei ihm zu sein." Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und klopfte mir übermütig auf die Schulter.

„Azrael, ich glaube ich habe dich die ganze Zeit über komplett falsch eingeschätzt." Ich nahm dieses reiflich zweifelhafte Kompliment nickend an und fragte ihn warum ich seine Schwester nirgendwo unter den Gästen hatte entdecken können. Wie sich herausstellte erwartete Astarate in den nächsten Tagen ihr drittes Kind. Von daher war es ihr unmöglich gewesen zu kommen. Astaroth hatte ihr jedoch versprochen ihr alles über seine Hochzeit zu berichten. Da es nicht mehr sonderlich bis zum Sonnenaufgang dauern würde und Sylphi bereits nach ihrem Bräutigam rief erhob er sich schließlich schwankend. Zwar noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen verabschiedete Astaroth sich von mir und kehrte ins große Zelt zurück.

Da es bis zu der von Remiriel verlangten halben Stunde noch etwas dauern würde beschloß ich die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und mir meine Heimat aus einem etwas anderen Blickwinkel anzusehen. Obwohl ich bereits mehr als genug Wein im Blut hatte um genau zu wissen, das fliegen leicht lebensgefährlich sein konnte erhob ich mich dennoch in die Lüfte um ein ganz bestimmtes Felsplateau zu erreichen. Von dort aus konnte man problemlos das ganze Tal überblicken. Auch der Sonnenaufgang war von hier oben einfach am Schönsten. Ich landete und konnte es kaum abwarten bis die goldene Scheibe sich endlich über Wald erheben würde.

„Sonnenaufgang… und Sonnenuntergang… sie gehören untrennbar zusammen und begegnen sich dennoch niemals. Meint ihr nicht auch?" Mit unendlichem Bedauern in den Augen sah mich Rosiel an. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen wich ich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihm ausgerechnet an einem solchen Ort zu begegnen.

„Fürchtet ihr mich sosehr, das ihr inzwischen sogar vor mir zurückweicht?" Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen bewegte er sich einige Schritte auf mich zu. Doch dieses Mal blieb ich stehen.

„Ich habe dich nie gefürchtet. Niemals." Ein warmes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.

„Und du hast mir stets die Meinung gesagt. Egal, ob ich diese nun hören wollte oder nicht." Unsicher blickte ich zur Seite als die ersten Strahlen des beginnenden Tages den Wald in einen goldenen Mantel hüllten. Es war zwar nur ein Alptraum, aber meine Gefühle für Rosiel kehrten nach und nach zurück. Remiriel und Rosiel… sie beiden hatten einen festen Platz in meinem Herzen eingenommen, doch hier gehörte ich einzig und allein-

„Remiriel…" Erschrocken schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken hoch.

„Er weiß gar nicht, welch ein Glück er hat, das du ihn erhört hast." Ehe ich ihm ausweichen konnte hielt er bereits eine meiner Haarsträhnen in seiner Hand. Seine klaren, goldenen Augen fixierten mich und ließen mich nicht mehr los.

„Sag, bist du glücklich?" Die Frage überraschte mich.

„Jetzt in diesem Augenblick?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„In diesem Leben."

„Ja, ich bin glücklich. So glücklich wie ich es mir niemals hätte erträumen lassen." Die Worte kamen über meinen Lippen noch ehe ich groß darüber nachgedacht hatte. Doch jedes einzelne davon war wahr.

„Gut, denn solange du glücklich bist werde ich nichts unternehmen." Er hauchte einen leichten Kuß auf meine Haarsträhne.

„Verzeih mir meine Aufdringlichkeit. Doch solltest du jemals einen Freund brauchen, ich werde immer für dich da sein." Noch ehe ich ihn nach der Bedeutung seiner letzten Worte fragen konnte schwang er sich in die Lüfte und wurde eins mit dem Gold des Sonnenaufgangs. Mit einem merkwürdigen Kribbeln im Bauch machte ich mich schließlich auf den Weg nach Hause. Rosiels Worte und der Alkoholspiegel in meinem Blut ließen mich dabei jedoch ziemlich taumeln.

Remiriel erwartet mich bereits vollkommen entblößt in einem mit Rosenblättern übersätem Bett. Es gelang mir für knappe zwei Minuten der Versuchung zu widerstehen ehe ich lachend in seinen Armen lag und auch der letzte Gedanke an das merkwürdige Gespräch mit Rosiel aus meinem Bewußtsein verschwand. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Ort an den ich gehöre und der ist hier! An Remiriels Seite und zu meiner Familie.

Man ließ uns schlafen und so war es kein Wunder, das es bereits weit nach Mittag war als wir die ersten Lebenszeichen von uns gaben. Trotz meines murrenden Protestes schwang sich Remiriel schließlich aus dem Bett und wirkte plötzlich äußerst beschäftigt. Ich ignorierte ihn bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem er mich von oben bis unten durchkitzelte und mir das Versprechen abrang ebenfalls aufzustehen. Um des lieben Friedens Willen gab ich mich geschlagen und schlüpfte mit ihm gemeinsam ins Bad. Was zur Folge hatte, das keiner von uns so wirklich fertig wurde und ich ihn schließlich lediglich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet vor die Tür setzte um endlich in Ruhe baden zu können.

Unter lautem Protest, daß er sich unter Garantie den Tod holen würde, schritt er vor der Tür auf und ab bis ich ihn endlich Erbarmen mit ihm zeigte und ihn wieder hineinließ. Dieser nervtötende Monolog war mehr als ich nach einer solchen Nacht verkraften konnte. Da ich zum Glück schon fast fertig und schnell genug aus seiner Reichweite verschwunden war hatte er keine Chance sich bei mir zu revanchieren.

Bis über beide Ohren grinsend tapste ich in die Küche um nach etwas Eßbarem Ausschau zu halten und war überrascht, mich in einer Art Bienenstock wiederzufinden. War mir das Haus bisher vollkommen friedlich vorgekommen wurde ich nun eines besseren belehrt. Wie schon am Vortag herrschte betriebsame Hektik und Dutzende von Menschen wuselten durch meine Küche und diverse andere Räume.

Etwas überfordert mit der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, daß wir unser Haus nicht länger für uns allein hatten ließ ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dankbar nahm ich die Tasse tiefschwarzen Kaffees entgegen, die Saeko mir mit einem wissenden Lächeln überreichte. Warum werde ich das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, das ich die Einzige bin, der man die lange Nacht ansieht?

Selbst Remiriel, der inzwischen ebenfalls die Küche betreten hatte sah aus, wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Er zwinkerte mir amüsiert zu und ließ dabei so ganz nebenbei den Ablauf des heutigen Tages Revue passieren. Es sah ganz danach aus, als würden die Feierlichkeiten und alles was dazu gehörte noch ungefähr eine Woche andauern. Was bedeutet, daß nun jeder Tag so ablaufen würde wie der gestrige… Gäste begrüßen, Alkohol, tanzen… Sex…

Bei diesem Gedanken mußte ich unwillkürlich Grinsen. Wenn jeder Tag so endete wie der gestrige konnte es von mir aus noch eine ganze Weile so weitergehen. Seufzend ergab ich mich also in mein Schicksal und ließ mich nach der zehnten Ermahnung von Saeko mitschleifen, damit die Frauen mich wieder in-was-weiß-ich-für-einen-Fummel stecken konnten. Daß jede von ihnen dabei aussah als wüßte sie etwas, das ich nicht wußte machte die Sache nicht gerade erträglicher. Als ich endlich entlassen wurde war ich mehr als nur froh.

Viel Zeit um mich von den Strapazen des Umziehens zu erholen hatte ich trotzdem nicht. Ariel entdeckte mich keine zwei Minuten nachdem ich beschlossen hatte mich dezent zurückziehen. Ihm hatte ich es zu verdanken, das ich mich plötzlich mitten auf dem Festplatz wieder fand und vor lauter Glückswunschbekundungen schon gar nicht mehr wußte welche Hand ich als nächstes Schütteln sollte.

„Ihr seht von mal zu mal schöner aus." Ich zog meine Hand zurück als hätte ich mich plötzlich verbrannt. Rosiels klare, goldene Augen ruhten gelassen auf mir.

„Gestern hatte ich keine Gelegenheit mehr es euch zu überreichen." Mit einer Hand winkte er eine dunkel gekleidete Person heran, die einen übergroßen Karton balancierte.

„Mein Geschenk für euch." Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß ich alles und jeden um mich herum, als ich die Person erkannte, die das Paket öffnete.

„Catan?"

„Ihr kennt meinen Adjutanten bereits?" Fragend sahen sie beide mich an.

„Ja und nein." Er ist mir in einem Traum erschienen… doch das konnte ich wohl kaum vor versammelter Mannschaft laut sagen. Er ist mein Licht in einem Alptraum gewesen aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab…

Mißtrauisch funkelte Rosiel seinen Begleiter an, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte. Woher sollten sie auch wissen was mich in den letzten Nächten heimgesucht hatte? Um die Situation zu entschärfen bedankte ich mich auf das höflichste für das Geschenk. Allerdings konnte ich mir den Hinweis dennoch nicht verkneifen, das nicht mir sondern eigentlich dem Brautpaar die Geschenke gelten sollten.

„Ihr seit bescheiden wie eh und je. Das Brautpaar erhielt sein Geschenk bereits gestern. Doch heute sollt ihr geehrt werden." Gegen meinen Willen schoß mir das Blut in die Wangen. Rosiel wußte ganz genau wie er mich in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich sein Geschenk dennoch entgegen und war heilfroh ihm kurz darauf in der Menge entwischen zu können. Ich wußte, es war albern sich wegen eines Traums so gehen zu lassen, aber Rosiels Nähe machte mich konfus. Erst als ich mich in der sicheren Deckung eines Zelts befand gelang es mir sein Geschenk genauer zu betrachten.

Es war ein Kleid aus reiner Seide, das dermaßen kostbar und zerbrechlich aussah, das mir schon beim Betrachten ganz anders wurde. Mal abgesehen davon, das es wieder einmal das Klischee Engel voll und ganz bediente und einen Ausschnitt besaß, der so manches Männerherz höher schlagen lassen würde.

„Rosiel hat seine Drohung also tatsächlich wahr gemacht." Vor lauter Schreck hätte ich das Kleid beinahe fallen lassen.

„Erschreck mich doch nicht so." Strafend sah ich Remiriel an, der breit grinsend am Zelteingang lehnte.

„Warum nicht? Immerhin hast du mich heute morgen allein in der Kälte stehen lassen."

„Du warst selber schuld." Nachdem, was er alles angestellt hatte um mich von einer ordentlich Morgentoilette abzuhalten war das Aussperren eigentlich noch viel zu milde gewesen.

„Er gibt wirklich nicht auf." Seufzend nahm er mir das Kleid ab und hielt es prüfend ins Licht. Die dünnen Goldfäden schimmerten mit unzähligen kleinen Perlen und winzigen Diamanten um die Wette.

„Und leider Gottes hat er auch noch einen verteufelt guten Geschmack. Du wirst hinreißend darin aussehen." Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, der keinerlei Widerspruch mehr zuließ.

„Du meinst ich soll es anziehen?" Statt einer Antwort schnippte er kurz mit den Fingern. Die dünnen Stoffbahnen legten sich angenehm kühl auf meine Haut.

„Es stimmt. Du siehst aus wie eine Göttin." Da mein Gesichtsausdruck was das betraf anscheinend Bände sprach ließ er einen übermannsgroßen Spiegel direkt vor mir entstehen. Der Anblick verschlug mir beinah den Atem.

„Bin das wirklich ich?" Die Gestalt im Spiegel sah so sehr nach einem Engel aus, den sich die Menschen vorstellten, daß ich mich kaum wiedererkannte.

„Wer denn sonst?" Lächelnd trat er hinter mich und fuhr mit einer Hand zärtlich über mein Haar.

„Ich liebe dich." Es gab keine Worte für das, was er mit diesem einen Satz in meinem Inneren auslöste. Lächelnd lehnte ich mich gegen ihn und genoß es seine Nähe zu spüren. Er schlang seine Arme um mich und begann an meinem Hals zu knabbern.

„Ähm, wenn ihr dann soweit wärt?" Mit hochrotem Kopf versuchte ich mich von Remiriel zu befreien, der sich von dem Störenfried gänzlich unbeeindruckt zeigte.

„In fünf Minuten Ariel." Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht verabschiedete sich dieser und Remiriel fuhr dort fort, wo er aufgehört hatte. Lediglich einem scharfen Räuspern an der Außenwand des Zeltes hatte ich es zu verdanken, daß das neue Kleid nicht doch noch auf dem Boden landete.

„Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag. Ihr solltet pünktlich sein." Die Stimme meines Vaters war ruhig, aber bestimmt. Er duldete keinerlei Widerspruch. Seufzend gab Remiriel auf und schritt vor mir aus dem Zelt.

„Ihr gönnt einem aber auch wirklich kein bißchen Spaß." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ließ mein Vater ihn wissen, daß er bereits wesentlich mehr Spaß gehabt hatte, als diesem seiner Meinung nach im Moment zustand. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung huschte Remiriel davon um der Standpauke zu entgehen.

„Man sollte meinen, daß er inzwischen erwachsen geworden ist. Aber er benimmt sich immer noch wie ein Jungspund, den die Flöhe stechen." Kopfschüttelnd sah mein Vater ihm nach bevor sein Blick auf mich fiel.

„Oh, jetzt verstehe ich." Verlegen schaute ich zu Boden.

„Das Kleid ist ein Geschenk von Rosiel." Mit einem verächtlichen Zischen brachte er sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck, was er von dem Werben dieses Engels hielt und überhäufte mich nebenbei mit Komplimenten. Ich genoß es in seiner Nähe ungestört zum Festplatz zurück zu kehren und hing an seinen Lippen egal, was er auch sagte.

„Da heute so ein wichtiger Tag für euch ist werde ich dir mein Geschenk schon jetzt überreichen." Noch ehe ich ihn fragen konnte warum ich denn schon wieder ein Geschenk erhalten sollte trat ein junger Dämon zu uns.

„Das ist Iadara. Er wird euch als Leibwächter dienen." Mir fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als ich den Dämon aus meinem Traum erkannte.

„Ich habe ihn selbst ausgebildet. Er wird dich und Remiriel mit seinem Leben schützen." Ich begriff rein gar nichts mehr. Wie kam es, daß ich penetrant Personen begegnete, die ich vorher unmöglich kennen konnte und die dennoch alle in meinem Traum vertreten gewesen sind?

„Ich freue mich euch kennenzulernen ehrenwerte Azrael." Diese Anrede setzte mich vollkommen außer Gefecht. Fragend sah ich meinen Vater an. Ist nicht eigentlich Cerberus mein Leibwächter?

„Ihr werdet in Kürze die Himmel regieren. Es ist wichtig, das euer Leben im Notfall in sichern Händen ist."

„Die Himmel regieren?" Remiriel und ich! Ich fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Hast du es etwa vergessen? Deine Mutter und ich ziehen uns in meinen Palast in der Hölle zurück, Sylphi und Astaroth werden auf der Erde bleiben und du und Remiriel, ihr werdet die neuen Regenten der Himmel." Der Boden unter mir begann bedrohlich zu schwanken und nur Iadaras raschem Einschreiten war es zu verdanken, das ich nicht fiel. Besorgt sah mein Vater mich an während Iadara mich stützte.

„Du hast es wirklich vergessen?" Meine Kehle war staubtrocken. Ich brachte keinen einzigen Ton raus. Die Himmel regieren! Meint er das wirklich ernst?

„Ihr habt die ganzen letzten Jahre daran gearbeitet den dauerhaften Frieden zu sichern und heute werdet ihr dafür belohnt. Die Verträge sind unterzeichnet und die Ämter alle vergeben. Es gibt für euch kein zurück mehr." Ich schüttelte den Kopf um das unangenehme Gefühl in meinem Innern loszuwerden.

„Suru! Luzifer! Wo bleibt ihr denn solange!" Die ungeduldige Stimme meiner Mutter brachte genug Leben in meinen Körper um mich wieder allein auf den Beinen halten zu können. Ich rang meinem Vater und Iadara das Versprechen ab nichts von meinem kleinen Schwächeanfall zu erzählen. Allerdings konnte ich nicht verhindern, daß sie immer wieder besorgte Blicke austauschten.

Unsere Abreise war bis ins kleinste Detail vorbereitet und geplant. Das Protokoll ließ mir keine Gelegenheit zu irgendwelchen Fragen. Unter unzähligen Hochrufen und Glückwünschen schritten Remiriel und ich Hand in Hand an Bord der bereit stehenden Merkabah. Es war keine Zeit sich Gedanken um irgend etwas anders zu machen außer an Bord zu gehen. Wie ein Traumwandler winkte ich den immer kleiner werdenden Gesichtern zu bis Wolken die Sicht vollkommen verschleierten.

„Du wirkst immer noch als würdest du dich mitten in einem Traum befinden." Zärtlich nahm mich Remiriel in den Arm. Wir hatten uns bereits vor einiger Zeit in unsere Kabine zurückgezogen.

„Es ist fast zu schön um wahr zu sein." Genießerisch schloß ich die Augen und genoß seine kleinen Liebkosungen ehe er mich langsam in Richtung Bett zog. Er hatte eine Woche auf die Annehmlichkeiten des Ehelebens verzichten müssen und bestand nun darauf die verlorene Zeit ausgiebig nachzuholen. Lachend ließ ich ihn gewähren bis wir beide vollkommen erschöpft in die weichen Laken sanken. Zum Glück war die Kabine schalldicht.

„Bist du glücklich?" Ärgerlich stupste ich mit einem Finger gegen seine Nase.

„Nachdem, was wir gerade getan haben fragst du noch? Hörte es sich denn so an als wäre ich es nicht?" Er lachte leicht und zog mich enger an sich.

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen." Grummelnd kuschelte ich mich an seine warme Brust und lauschte seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen während er sanft meinen Nacken kraulte. Irgendwann gewann die Müdigkeit überhand und ich schlief trotz all seiner Versuche mich wachzuhalten friedlich in seinen Armen ein.

GAME OVER

or

continue?

06-04-13

Sea9040yahoo.de

Tja, und was nun?

Ist das wirklich das Ende von „Love of an angel"?

Fast könnte man es meinen, aber….

…ja, ja jetzt kommt das große ABER

ihr kennt mich schließlich inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, das längst nicht alles so ist, wie es scheint .

Also, für alle die mit diesem Ende leben können:

HÖRT AUF ZU LESEN!

An alle anderen:

ICH HABE EUCH GEWARNT!

Dieses Kapitel ist allen treuen Lesern und besonders den Remiriel & Shao Fans unter ihnen gewidmet. Ich hoffe mir ist die Überraschung gelungen .

Für alle Review-Schreiber bitte achtet **gerade bei diesem Kapitel** darauf, daß eure Reviews keinerlei Spoiler enthalten, was den Inhalt oder wichtige Wendungen in der Geschichte angehen.

Es gibt immer wieder Leser, die noch nicht alle Kapitel gelesen haben, aber dennoch einen Blick in die Reviews werfen. Es wäre doch schade ihnen die Überraschung zu verderben. Oder?

Erläuterungen:

Ariel: Shaos (Azrael) und Remiriels Sohn.

Ariel ist hebräisch und bedeutet übers. in etwa „Löwin Gottes". In der Historie etc. ist Ariel zumeist ein Luft- oder Wassergeist.

Sylphi: Shaos (Azrael) und Remiriels Tochter.

Ihr vollständiger Name lautet eigentlich Sylphariel sie wird jedoch von allen nur Sylphi gerufen.

Der Name etc. stammt aus meiner Feder. Es wäre Zufall, wenn es wirklich einen Engel geben sollte, der denselben Namen trägt.


	39. Part 38

04-05-06

Love of an angel 

Part 38

Sunrise and pain for your heart 

Die warmen Strahlen der Sonne kitzelten angenehm auf meinem Gesicht. Genüßlich streckte ich mich während die letzten Reste des Schlafs allmählich aus meinen Gliedern vertrieben wurden. Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen öffnete ich blinzelnd die Augen. Die Merkabah bewegte sich nicht mehr, aber ich war mich sicher, daß wir Raquia noch nicht erreicht haben konnten. Remiriel hat unter Garantie dafür gesorgt, daß der Landeanflug solange aufgeschoben wird bis wir beide wach genug waren um uns den Engeln zu stellen.

Lächelnd drehte sah ich mich zu ihm aber dort, wo er bis vor kurzem noch gelegen hatte zeigte sich nur noch undeutlich der Abdruck seines Körpers. Anscheinend bin ich wirklich spät dran, wenn sogar Remiriel, der sonst nie aus den Federn kommt schon unterwegs ist. Die Laken wiesen jedoch noch einen letzten Rest seiner Wärme auf. Allzuviel Vorsprung kann er also nicht haben. Grinsend kuschelte ich mich in die Kuhle, die er hinterlassen hatte und nahm mir fest vor innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten aufzustehen und nachzusehen, was er so machte.

Allerdings hätte ich es besser wissen müssen. Immer noch betäubt von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und der letzten Nacht schlief ich beinahe augenblicklich wieder ein. Erst etliche undeutliche Stimmen, die durch die geschlossene Tür unserer Kabine drangen schafften es mich endgültig aus dieser wohltuenden Schläfrigkeit zu befreien. Langsam schälte ich mich unter der Decke hervor.

Das Licht war noch ausgeschaltet und lediglich durch die Spalten der Jalousien fielen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen auf das Bett. Remiriel hatte es geschickt angestellt mich zu wecken. Die Strahlen waren langsam immer höher gewandert bis sie schließlich mein Gesicht erreicht hatten. So hatte er sicher gestellt, das mich kein Wecker oder sonstiges aus meinen Träumen reißen, sondern ich ganz von allein wach werden würde.

Mit geübten Fingern huschte meine Hand über das im Dämmerlicht kaum erkennbare Bedienfeld der Kabine. Augenblicklich erfüllte gedimmtes Licht den Raum. Die Jalousien ließ ich geschlossen. Sollten die Anderen ruhig glauben, daß ich nach wie vor schlafen. Das verschafft mir genügend Zeit um in Ruhe das Badezimmer unsicher zu machen.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche schritt ich lediglich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet entschlossen auf den Kleiderschrank zu. Im letzten Moment überlegte ich es mir jedoch anders. Dieser Tag ist etwas ganz Besonderes also sollte ich auch etwas ganz besonderes tragen. Etwas, mit dem selbst Remiriel nicht rechnet.

Grinsend stellte ich mich vor den leicht beschlagenen Spiegel im Bad und schnippte kurz mit den Fingern. Eine Welle weißen Stoffs hüllte mich ein. Unendlich viel Stoff in einer Mischung aus griechischer und praktischer Kleidung ließen mich noch mehr als einen Engel erscheinen als es das Kleid von Rosiel vermocht hätte. Um meinen Hals spannte sich ein dünnes Stoffband an dem ein kleines Goldkreuz befestigt war. Dasselbe Motiv fand sich auch in den Ohrringen wieder. Meine Haare waren zur Hälfte mit Fliederblüten zusammengefaßt und wirkten offen irgendwie länger als vorher, aber es sah gut aus. Auf eines hatte ich jedoch nicht ganz verzichten können. So sehr dieses ganze Outfit auch an ein Kleid erinnern mochte es war nicht wirklich eins.

Die Stoffbahnen reichten zwar bis zum Boden doch sie teilten sich bereits über meinen Knien und gaben hier und da den Blick auf eine weiße Hose und kniehohe Stiefel frei. In der letzten Zeit hatte ich so dermaßen viele Kleider getragen, daß ich in diesem Moment auf Hosen nicht völlig verzichten wollte. Engel hin oder her. Sie sollten sich besser von Anfang an daran gewöhnen, daß ich nicht in jeder Hinsicht einer von ihnen war. Ich würde auf gar keinen Fall auf Dauer in diesen Wallawalla-Kleidern herumlaufen.

Zufrieden nickte ich meinem Spiegelbild zu. Das hier wird in Raquia genügend Eindruck hinterlassen und Remiriel wird unter Garantie ebenfalls bestimmt begeistert sein. Ich bin wirklich gespannt darauf, was er sagt, wenn er das sieht. Grinsend zupfte ich hier und da kurz noch an einer Stoffbahn und verabschiedete mich mit einem amüsierten Zwinkern von meinem Spiegelbild. In diesem Outfit werde ich heute unter Garantie noch für reiflich Verwirrung sorgen.

Als ich auf den Gang hinaustrat war ich überrascht wie schnell sich diese Vermutung bestätigte. Sämtliche Aktivitäten wurden plötzlich eingestellt und alle starrten mich an als hätten sie mich noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben wahrgenommen. Grinsend machte ich mich der Blicke, die mir folgten vollkommen bewußt, auf den Weg um Remiriel und die Anderen zu suchen.

Es mochte nicht richtig sein, aber ich genoß es die völlig entgeisterten Gesichter der Besatzung zu sehen. Sie sehen aus, als wären sie so eben einem Geist begegnet. Wie es aussieht befinden sie sich die Anderen bereits auf der Brücke. Etwas seltsam ist das zwar schon, aber ich kann mir bereits denken, daß dieser unverbesserliche Charmeur mal wieder irgendeine Überraschung für mich vorbereitet. Schade nur, daß ich schneller sein werde.

Die Kadetten, die Wache hielten salutierten vollkommen ungläubig bei meinem Anblick und liefen zeitgleich rot an. Kopfschüttelnd bat ich sie bequem zu stehen und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Erstaunlich, was ein kleiner Kleiderwechsel doch für Reaktionen hervorrufen kann. Aber wer weiß schon was man ihnen über mich erzählt hat? Immerhin bin ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in den Himmeln gewesen. Um ehrlich zu sein, seit meiner Ausbildung kein einziges Mal. Sicher, hier und da ließ es sich nicht vermeiden kurz in den großen Himmelsstätten vorbeizuschauen, aber ich bin nie lange genug dagewesen, als das mich jemand ernsthaft zur Kenntnis genommen hätte. Die Arbeit dort ist schon immer Remiriels Gebiet gewesen während ich in Assia blieb. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, daß ich von nun an seiner Seite die Himmel regieren soll.

Die Türen der Brücke öffneten sich mit einem leisen Sirren und sobald ich den Raum betreten hatte herrschte um mich herum gespannte Stille. Da ich mich inzwischen mehr oder weniger an die ungewöhnlichen Reaktionen gewöhnt und Remiriel wahrscheinlich gerade seine Überraschung gründlich verdorben hatte störte ich mich nicht daran. Suchend sah ich mich nach meinem Mann um, aber er war weit und breit nicht zu entdecken. Er scheint es dieses Mal doch tatsächlich geschafft zu haben mich auszutricksen. Gar nicht schlecht. Gar nicht schlecht.

Grinsend nahm ich es zur Kenntnis und stellte mich vor einen der riesigen Bildschirme, die immer noch ein endloses Wolkenmeer zeigten. Ich bin anscheinend zu früh dran. Von Raquia fehlt jegliche Spur. Aber es ist wahrscheinlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sich die Wolken teilen und den Blick auf eine Stadt freigeben würden, die in der Welt der Menschen schon seit Jahrhunderten als Mysterium besungen wird.

Ich bin gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was sich in meiner Abwesenheit alles verändert hat. Ungeduldig, wie ich war merkte ich gar nicht, wie ich immer wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippte während mein Blick unverwandt auf dem Monitor lag.

„Man könnte fast meinen, du würdest das alles zum ersten Mal sehen."

„Stimmt. Es ist schon ewig her, das ich zum letzten Mal eine solche Reise gemacht habe." Ich strahlte das mürrische Etwas vor mir lächelnd an. Er ist also doch mitgekommen!

„Sieh nur! Da unten!" Aufgeregt packte ich ihn am Arm und wies in die Richtung, die ich meinte.

„Michael! Sieh dir das an! Wolkenwale und dann auch noch eine ganze Herde!" Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. In meiner Erinnerung waren diese einzigartigen Tiere immer lebendig gewesen. Ihre Sprache befand sich nach wie vor in meinem Gedächtnis und ich konnte es kaum erwarten mich erneut unter ihnen zu bewegen. Vielleicht würde es mir sogar gelingen einigen Engeln ihre Sprache zu vermitteln. Ja, das werde ich als erstes tun. Eine Klasse bilden, die die Sprache der Wolkenwale lernt, damit diese sanften Riesen wieder zu einem Teil eines ganzen werden.

Es freut mich, daß es gerade Wolkenwale sind, die uns als erste begrüßen. Obwohl es mich ein klein wenig wundert wie nah sie unseren Schiff kommen. Normalerweise sind diese stillen Riesen recht scheu und kamen so gut wie nie in die Nähe einer Merkabah. Doch anscheinend ist dieser Tag auch für sie etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie glitten unter uns hinweg, als wollten sie eine Eskorte bilden. Im Schutz der Wolkenwale Raquia erreichen, das war etwas mit dem selbst Remiriel nicht rechnen würde.

„Bist du sicher, daß es dir gut geht?" Mißtrauisch sah Michael mich an. Er hatte mich noch nie mit irgendwelchen Titeln oder einer höflichen Anrede bedacht. Von daher hielt ich es mit ihm genauso auch, wenn ich dabei eine Spur höflicher war als er.

„Mir ging es nie besser." Trotz dieser Versicherung legte er mir prüfend eine Hand auf die Stirn und führte die andere zu seiner eigenen. Er zog die Stirn kraus und sah nicht so aus, als würde ihn das Ergebnis überzeugen.

„Fieber hast du jedenfalls nicht." Er ließ die Hände sinken ohne, das sich sein Gesichtsausdruck großartig verändert hätte.

„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben so gut wie nie krank gewesen. Das weißt du doch." Er murmelte irgend etwas vollkommen Unverständliches bis er sich dazu entschloß, daß es wohl besser wäre mich erst einmal zu Raphael zu bringen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte mir anscheinend irgend jemand eindeutig zu stark auf den Kopf gehauen. Lachend gab ich es auf ihn davon überzeugen zu wollen, das seine Sorge völlig unbegründet war und folgte ihm.

Michael ist zwar meistens unberechenbar, aber wenn er sich erstmal Sorgen um einen macht gibt er solange keine Ruhe mehr, bis er ganz sicher sein kann, daß es einem auch wirklich gut geht. In diesem Fall war es wohl mein Dauergrinsen, das ihn so sehr aus dem Konzept brachte. Aber ich konnte nicht anders als glücklich zu sein.

Weit mußten wir nicht laufen, da Raphael just in dem Moment die Brücke betrat in dem Michael diese mit mir im Schlepptau verlassen wollte. Der Engel des Windes musterte mich mit demselben merkwürdigen Blick, den Michael kurz zuvor an den Tag gelegt hatte. Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Unglauben. Und wie Michael schenkte auch er meinen Worten, das alles in Ordnung sei nicht die geringste Beachtung.

Die Beiden waren schon bald in eine angeregte Diskussion über meinen angeblich merkwürdigen Zustand verwickelt und schienen meine Anwesenheit darüber fast völlig zu vergessen. Ich nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit, um mich erneut vor den großen Bildschirm zu stellen und den regelmäßigen Zug der Wolkenwale zu beobachten. So manches Mal glaubte ich zwischen den silbernen Leibern sogar einen größeren, weißen Körper auszumachen. Eines jener seltenen Exemplare, die bereits tausende von Jahren alt waren und die Geheimnisse der Himmel wahrscheinlich besser kannten als so manche Engel. Vielleicht würde es mir sogar gelingen einmal mit einem solchen Wolkenwal zu sprechen.

Der Anblick der Wale rief Ereignisse wach an die ich gerne zurückdachte. Fast hätte ich vergessen wie schön das Leben in den Himmeln sein konnte. Hier gab es so unendlich viel zu entdecken und erforschen. Und als Herrscher konnten Remiriel und ich so oft wir wollten nach Assia zurückkehren um unsere Familie besuchen.

Genießerisch schloß ich die Augen und überlegte einen kurzen Moment ob es wohl irgend jemanden auffallen würde, wenn ich jetzt die Merkabah verlassen würde, um mich den Wolkenwalen anzuschließen. Es wäre bestimmt herrlich die Wolken mit ihnen gemeinsam zu erkunden...

„Du solltest dich besser noch etwas ausruhen." Das angenehme Timbre dieser Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Niemand hatte mir gesagt, daß er uns ebenfalls begleiten würde. Wenn das eine von Remiriels gut versteckten Überraschungen war, dann war sie ihm mehr als nur gelungen. Lächelnd drehte ich mich um.

„Uriel-sama!" Hatte sein Besuch der Hochzeit schon für Aufsehen gesorgt, so war das hier die Steigerung. Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, daß uns alle Elemente in die Himmel begleiten würden. Es war nicht schwer sich auszurechnen, daß sich Jibril ebenfalls an Bord befinden mußte. Remiriel hatte wirklich vor unseren Amtsantritt zu etwas Unvergeßlichem zu machen. Doch statt meine begeisterte Begrüßung zu erwidern verlor sein Gesicht zusehends an Farbe. Sein Blick ruhte aufs Äußerste beunruhigt auf mir.

„Oh bitte, Uriel-sama. Wenn ihr jetzt auch so anfangt wie die Beiden da-" Ich deutete kurz auf Michael und Raphael

„-seit ihr entweder übervorsichtig oder ich leide an einer Krankheit von der ich nichts weiß. Mir geht es hervorragend. Warum tun hier nur alle so, als wäre das vollkommen unmöglich?" Er starrte mich entgeistert an. Fast könnte man meinen, daß meine Worte ihm Schmerzen zufügten.

„Ach jetzt kommt schon. Warum sollte es mir ausgerechnet heute schlecht gehen?" Ich war quietschvergnügt, aber anscheinend reichte das nicht aus, um ihn ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln zu bewegen. Er starrte mich an als hätte er einen Geist vor sich. Dann eben nicht! Resigniert pustete ich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wandte mich erneut dem Bildschirm zu.

„Seht euch doch nur die Wolkenwale an. Sie scheinen ebenfalls zu ahnen was für ein besonderer Tag heute ist. Es wird nichts Unvorgesehenes geschehen. Warum macht ihr nur alle so Theater?" Er seufzte leicht. Fast so als würde er nach und nach unter einen schweren Last immer mehr in sich zusammensacken.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir die Anderen holen." Schwungvoll löste ich mich von dem Geländer an dem ich lehnte.

„Das mache ich!" Ich quoll beinahe über vor Tatendrang und konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich nach Raquia zu gelangen. Außerdem wollte ich Remiriel das Kleid zeigen bevor ihn jemand auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten konnte. Eine Hand legte sich schwer auf meinen Kopf und zog mich zurück noch ehe ich mich überhaupt in Richtung Tür bewegt hatte.

„Nichts da, du bleibst schön hier. Bevor ich dich nicht ausgiebig untersucht habe gehst du nirgendwo hin."

„Ra-pha-el!" Verärgert schüttelte ich seine Hand ab und musterte ihn vorwurfsvoll. Weder er noch Michael, der hinter ihm einen Blick an Tag legte als würde am Liebsten auf irgend etwas einschlagen machten den Eindruck, als würden sie mich gehen lassen. Sie tun gerade so als könnte ich im nächsten Moment tot umfallen. Selbst Raphaels Blick ähnelte momentan tatsächlich mal dem eines Arztes. Was zum Henker ist nur los mit ihnen? Dieser Tag ist das Beste, was den drei Welten passieren konnte. Alle wollten den Frieden und nun ist er greifbar nah. Warum sollte irgend etwas schiefgehen? Mir droht weit und breit von niemandem Gefahr.

„Was genau ist noch mal der Grund unserer Reise?" Michael wollte den Engel des Windes schon wütend anfahren, was dieser Quatsch denn sollte, aber Raphael brachte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Nun?" Die Frage war direkt an mich adressiert und auch wenn ich mich wie Michael fragte, was das Theater sollte antwortete ich Raphael. Immerhin ist man nicht jeden Tag unterwegs um die drei Reiche zu einen.

„Wir sichern ein Bündnis, das den Frieden in allen drei Welten dauerhaft sichert."

„Ja, so könnte man es auch nennen." Schnaubte Michael verächtlich und so ganz nebenbei bemerkte er mit einer Handbewegung, daß ich nun wohl endgültig einen Schaden hätte. Zutiefst beleidigt drehte ich mich um. Wenn hier irgend jemand nicht ganz bei Trost ist, dann die Drei und nicht ich. Sie tun ja gerade so, als würden sie mich nicht wiedererkennen.

„Was ist geschehen bevor du das Bewußtsein verloren hast? Weißt du wo du warst?" Empört funkelte ich Uriel an.

„Ich habe nicht –das-Bewußtsein-verloren. Remiriel und ich haben geschlafen. Und ja, ich weiß sehr gut wo wir vorher waren. Auf der Hochzeit unserer Tochter!"

„Tochter!" Seine Stimme kam einem entsetzten Wispern gleich. Seine Züge waren leicht verzerrt fast so, als hätte ich ihm soeben ein Messer tief in die Brust gestoßen.

„Du glaubst du hast eine Tochter?" Ich merkte, wie ich langsam ungeduldig wurde. Was soll diese Fragerei?

„Uriel-sama, bei allem nötigen Respekt, aber wieviel Wein habt ihr in den letzten Tagen getrunken, daß ihr euch nicht mehr an Sylphis Hochzeit erinnern könnt? Habt ihr etwa auch vergessen, welches Amt Remiriel und ich heute antreten werden?"

„Remiriel?" In seinen Augen spiegelte sich nacktes Entsetzen.

„Remiriel soll hier sein?" Ärgerlich stieß ich einen leisen Fluch zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Das hier ist doch lächerlich! Warum gebe ich mich überhaupt mit ihnen ab? Ich sollte Remiriel suchen und ihm von diesem schlechten Scherz berichten. Oder hat er das etwa eingefädelt um Zeit zu gewinnen? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja…

„Hast du Ahnung wovon du sprichst? Bist du dir sicher, was deine Worte angeht?" Mein Geduldsfaden stand kurz davor endgültig zu reißen. Ich straffte meine Schultern und starrte demonstrativ auf den Bildschirm vor mir.

„Suru?" Ich bebte vor stillem Zorn. Was fällt ihm ein mich so zu demütigen? In den Himmeln sollten sie meinen wirklichen Namen benutzen und nicht den, den ich auf der Erde getragen habe. Was fällt ihm ein? Mühsam zügelte ich meinen Zorn.

„Ihr seid selbst dabeigewesen. Ihr wart unsere Gäste. Ihr habt alle drei gesehen wie meine Tochter ihrem Bräutigam das Ja-Wort gab. Ihr habt mit uns gefeiert und gelacht. Warum tut ihr jetzt so als wäre euch das alles neu?" Meine Stimme war gefährlich leise und ich kämpfte mühsam um meine Beherrschung.

„Ihr habt sie mit Glückwünschen und Geschenken überhäuft und spielt ihr es dieses Spiel mit mir?" Ich drehte mich um und musterte sie vorwurfsvoll. Ihre Gesichter waren leichenblaß.

„Richtet Remiriel aus, das ich diesen Scherz ganz und gar nicht amüsant finde. Bis wir Raquia erreichen werde ich in unsere Kabine zurückkehren. Ich hoffe, das ihr bis zur Ankunft wieder Vernunft angenommen habt." Aufgebracht wollte ich aus dem Raum stürzen als sich plötzlich die Türen öffneten und ein junger Engel eintrat, der mir wage bekannt vorkam. Erschrocken wich er zurück um nicht von mir über den Haufen gerannt zu werden. Doch es gelang mir rechtzeitig genug stehenzubleiben. Seine Uniform war ungewöhnlich und fesselte meinen Blick für einen Moment.

Ein leicht an eine Haube erinnernder dunkelblauer Hut dazu passend eine Art ärmellose Weste mit silbernen Säumen und Schnallen. Die dünnen Arme verschwanden unter weißem Stoff, der am Ende in demselben Blau gesäumt war wie die Weste. Dennoch schien der Hauptteil des Pullovers schwarz zu sein. Wenigstens, wenn ich nach dem Teil ging, der unter der Weste hervorlugte und dem jungen Engel bis über die Hüfte reichte. Die Hose seiner Uniform war ebenfalls weiß. Sie wurde jedoch zum Großteil von überkniehohen blauen Stiefeln verdeckt. Aus demselben dünnen Leder wie die Stiefel waren auch seine Handschuhe gefertigt worden. Alles in allem war es eine ziemlich merkwürdige Uniform. Wahrscheinlich einer der Entwürfe der neuen Rekruten. Wir würden uns bald entscheiden müssen, welche davon wir den Kadetten zumuten würden. Dieses Exemplar schied jedenfalls von Anfang an aus. Man kann doch wohl niemanden zumuten so etwas freiwillig zu tragen

„Shao-san?" Seine aquamarinblauen Augen strahlten mich in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erleichterung und verborgenen Schmerz an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich kenne niemanden mit diesem Namen. Entschuldigt mich bitte." Mit einem leichten Nicken verabschiedete ich mich von den drei Elementen. Allerdings hatte ich nicht mit Raphael gerechnet. Er umklammerte mein Handgelenk mit einer Entschlossenheit, die seinen Griff zur Stahlklammer werden ließ.

„Willst du etwa behaupten, das du ihn nicht erkennst!" Er deutete auf den jungen Engel dessen Augen mich anstarrten als hätte ich soeben sein Todesurteil verlesen.

„Laß mich auf der Stelle los!" Jeder andere hätte sofort seinen Griff gelockert und mich gehen lassen. Denn ich sprach Warnungen in dieser Stimmlage nur äußerst selten und immer nur ein einziges Mal aus. Den Engel des Windes interessierte das jedoch herzlich wenig.

„Hast du auch vergessen wer er ist?" Seine Stimme war scharf und kalt wie eine Rasierklinge.

„Ist es für dich wirklich so einfach?" Der Druck seiner Hand wurde immer stärker.

„Raphael, ich habe euch bisher immer respektiert, aber wenn ihr mich nicht sofort loslaßt vergesse ich tatsächlich etwas – nämlich, daß ihr eines der Elemente seid und ich euch Respekt schulde!" Es fiel mir unglaublich schwer seinem eisigem Blick zu begegnen ohne dabei die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Raphael-sama, was ist mit ihr geschehen? Warum erkennt sie mich nicht?" Der junge Engel sah abwechselnd hilflos von ihm zu mir. Er sah bei diesen Worten aus, als würde gerade die gesamte Welt um ihn herum einstürzen. Raphael ignorierte ihn und maß sich statt dessen stumm mit meinem Blick.

„Du meinst es tatsächlich ernst…" Ich nickte leicht.

„Uriel?" Fragend sah Raphael hinter sich. Er hatte seinen Griff immer noch nicht gelockert.

„Laß sie los." Uriels Stimme war tonlos und obwohl Raphael mich endlich freiließ war es genau das, was mich an Ort und Stelle verharren ließ. Irgend etwas stimmt hier nicht… Warum sehen sie alle so aus als würde ihnen eine schreckliche Aufgabe zuteil werden? Sie sollten jubeln statt sich so seltsam zu verhalten.

„Was ist nur los mit euch? Heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern und ihr macht den Eindruck als würde der Weltuntergang bevorstehen." Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen ließ mich den jungen Engel genauer mustern. Er war jung, sehr jung. Aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine erwachsene Seele wieder. Was auch immer er bereits gesehen haben mochte, es hatte sein Innerstes lange vor der Zeit altern lassen.

„Steckst du etwa mit ihnen unter einer Decke? Hat Remiriel die ganze Crew in diesen schlechten Scherz miteingespannt?" Hilfesuchend glitt sein Blick an mir vorbei und heftete sich auf Uriel. In den klaren, blauen Augen standen Tränen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Raziel. Keiner von uns kann sich erklären was mit ihr geschehen ist." Raziel? Das hier soll hier Zaphikels Junge sein? Aber der ist doch noch ein Dreikäsehoch und kein Halbwüchsiger… Außerdem würde Zaphikel seinen Sproß bestimmt nicht in dieser geschmacklosen Uniform herumlaufen lassen.

„Raziel? Dein Name ist Raziel?" Merkwürdiger Zufall, das er genau denselben Namen trägt wie Anaels und Zaphikels Sohn… Außerdem sieht er ihm ziemlich ähnlich…

„Shao-san? Erkennst du mich wirklich nicht?" Sein Blick lag drängend auf mir. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihn an. Irgend jemand hat einen Schutzbann über ihn gelegt. Komisch, das mir das erst jetzt auffällt. Es ist hervorragende Arbeit. Besser hätte selbst ich dieses Werk nicht vollbringen können. Dieser Bann wird ihn Zeit seines Lebens vor Schaden bewahren und das meistens sogar ohne, das er es merkt. Ein außergewöhnlich starker Bann, der mit Sicherheit seine Gründe hat. Vielleicht stammt daher dieser so erwachsen wirkende Blick…

„Hast du mich wirklich vergessen?"

„Shao? Schon wieder dieser merkwürdige Name… Warum nennst du mich so? Diesen Namen höre ich zum ersten Mal. Du mußt mich mit irgend jemandem verwechseln Kleiner." Michael sog bei meinen Worten scharf die Luft ein. Vorsichtig linste ich in seine Richtung. Es ist schon immer ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen, wenn sich der Feuerengel solange ruhig verhielt. Und ich sollte recht behalten. Er hatte mich so schnell gepackt und in den andere Ecke des Raums gedrängt, daß ich nicht die geringste Gelegenheit hatte zu reagieren.

„Raus mit der Sprache! Was hat er mit dir angestellt? Warum verhältst du dich plötzlich so merkwürdig!"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon du sprichst!" Aufgebracht stemmte er seine Armen neben meinen Körper und keilte mich ein. Obwohl ich großer war zwang er mich ihn anzusehen. In seinen Augen brannte kalter Zorn.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit über hier! Du hast an unserer Seite gekämpft, dir nie etwas sagen lassen und jetzt behauptest du allen ernstes, du hättest es vergessen! Du kannst dich nicht an das Geringste erinnern! Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Was in aller Welt wollt ihr eigentlich von mir! Wenn es so wichtig für euch ist, dann sagt es mir doch einfach!" Ärgerlich versuchte ich von ihm wegzukommen, der ließ mir keine Chance. Wenn ich an ihm vorbei wollte, dann würde ich gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Das sagte mir sein Blick.

„Ich glaube kaum, daß du das hören willst." Raphaels Stimme klang seltsam belegt.

„Soll das heißen du weißt, was mit ihr passiert ist!" Fuhr Michael den Engel des Windes an.

„Es schmerzhaft werden…" Er ignorierte Michaels Ausbruch und sah mich mitleidig an.

„…vielleicht wäre es besser wir würden es nicht tun…"

„Hör endlich auf in Rätseln zu sprechen und mach hin! Dieser Anblick macht mich fertig!" Michael deutet kurz auf mich und verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Sie ist überhaupt nicht sie selbst." Soll das jetzt etwa die ganze Zeit so weitergehen? Andeutungen, wage Vermutungen statt einer Antwort? Wenn sie sich so sicher sind, das mir etwas fehlt, warum können sie es mir dann nicht einfach sagen?

„Was meinst du Uriel?" Die Miene des Engels der Erde kam einer Maske gleich.

„Es wäre grausam sie in diesem Zustand zu lassen. Irgendwann wird sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Es ist besser, wenn sie sie von uns hört." Nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung war in seiner Stimme.

„Tu es Raphael, auch wenn sie uns später dafür hassen wird…" Zufrieden nickte Michael dem Engel der Erde zu und rückte dann ein kleines Stück zur Seite. Raphael trat mit einem Blick in den Augen auf mich zu, den ich noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid…" Er schloß kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. Ich merkte, wie er die Winde rief um mich an Ort und Stelle verharren zu lassen.

„Was soll das?" Ich zerrte an meinen unsichtbaren Fesseln.

„Hör zu, du hattest nie ein Tochter. Das Kind, das deine Tochter hätte werden sollen ist gestorben noch ehe es das Licht der Welt erblicken konnte." Eine glühende Klinge bohrte sich durch meinen Unterleib und beinah sämtliche Kraft wich aus meinem Körper.

„Du lügst!" Meiner Stimme fehlte die Kraft überzeugen zu wirken. Der Schock saß zu tief. Sylphi tot? Dieses fröhliche Wesen? Meine Tochter? Sie soll nie geboren worden sein? Wie kann das sein? Gestern war sie doch noch da… Wir haben zusammen gelacht… ihre Hochzeit gefeiert… Sie kann nicht tot sein!

„Es geschah vor langer Zeit…" In seinem Blick lag nicht die geringste Absicht mich zu täuschen. Doch ich konnte und wollte ihm nicht glauben.

„Du lügst! Du lügst…" Michael wich einen Schritt zurück um mir die Gelegenheit zu geben mich abzustützen. Meine Beine drohten unter mir nachzugeben aber Raphaels Winde hielten mich aufrecht. Dieser Scherz geht eindeutig zu weit. Sie dringen in meine Gedanken ein… Stöhnend fuhr ich mir über die Stirn als sich dort ein pochender Schmerz bemerkbar machte.

„Es ist wahr Suru… auch dein Sohn… Ariel… er starb ebenfalls an jenem Tag." Fassungslos starrte ich Uriel an. Wie können sie so etwas auch nur behaupten? Erst gestern abend war es Uriel selbst der gegen Ariel eine Partie Schach gewonnen hatte. Er hatte mit Sylphi getanzt! Wie kann er behaupten, das meine Kinder tot sind?

„Nein! Nein, das nicht wahr! Ihr lügt! Ihr lügt…" Zitternd machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn. Pures Entsetzen fraß sich durch meinen Körper und die Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer. Mit einem verächtlichen Zischen versuchte ich den Schmerz zu verbannen und meine Gedanken zu schützen. Doch es war zwecklos. Dunkle Schatten drangen in mein Bewußtsein ein und drohten die Freude, die ich bis vor kurzem noch empfunden hatte zu ersticken.

„Wenn ihr meinen Worten nicht glaubt, dann vielleicht euren Augen." Ohne, das sie mich daran hätten hindern können projizierte ich ein Bild in Luft. Es war der Abend von Slyphis Trauung. Sie mußten doch erkennen wie sehr sie sich irrten.

„Das… das ist es, was du gesehen hast?" Uriels Gesicht hatte beinahe sämtliche Farbe verloren. Die Bilder huschten über die dünne Luftschicht wie in einem stummen Tanz. Immer wieder blitzten die Gesichter der Feiernden deutlich hervor. Seht hin! Seht genau hin! Und dann sagt ihr mir noch einmal, daß ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Jedes dieser Bilder hat sich tief in mein Herz gebrannt.

„Zaphikel… -sama?" Der junge Engel war nach vorn getreten und streckte seine Hand behutsam nach der Lichtspiegelung des großen Throns aus. Sie verblaßte jedoch ebenso schnell wie alle vorherigen Bilder.

„Glaubt ihr mir jetzt?" Der Bilderfluß erstarrte. Es zeigte sich nur noch eine einzige Szene. Remiriel neckte unseren Sohn, der Sylphis Brautstrauß gefangen hatte und diesen nun vollkommen ratlos anstarrte während seine Schwester lachend von einem Holzpodest herabstieg. Niemand konnte übersehen oder leugnen wessen Blut in den Adern der Beiden floß. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Remiriel und mir war zu groß. Selbst ein Blinder hätte das erkannt.

„Großer Gott!" Leichblaß schlug Raphael ein Kreuzzeichen. Eine Geste, die ich auch bei Michael und Uriel beobachtete.

„Es ist noch viel schlimmer, als ich befürchtet hatte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das er soweit gehen würde…" Die Blicke der Drei ruhten von tiefstem Mitleid gezeichnet auf mir. Ihre Gesichter waren fast vollkommen farblos.

„Er hat sie sehen lassen, was sie sich am Meisten wünschte…" Raphael sprach nicht weiter sondern trat auf den jungen Engel zu.

„Raziel, es tut mir leid. Aber ich kann sie nicht zurückholen. Nicht nachdem, ich das gesehen habe."

„Aber ihr sagtet doch, es würde euch gelingen." Seine Stimme war pure Verzweiflung.

„Soll ich ihr das wirklich nehmen? Die Erinnerung an etwas, was sie sich immer gewünscht hat?" Tränen schossen in die Augen des jungen Engels.

„Raphael, was soll dieser Mist. Hol sie zurück und fertig!" Michael sah das Bild, das nach wie vor in der Luft schwebte mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und tiefster Faszination an. Ärgerlich schnippte ich mit den Fingern und die Vision verpuffte.

„Warum glaubt ihr mir nicht?" Die Beharrlichkeit mit der die sie jedes meiner Argumente als Einbildung abtaten jagte mir Angst ein. Es war Uriel, der die Entscheidung herbeiführte.

„Wenn wir ihr das nehmen wird sie uns das nie verzeihen… aber ich bin immer noch dafür. Raphael, bring sie zurück. Egal wie." Geschockt sah der Engel des Windes ihn an.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Sie haben sie in einen Traum gesperrt um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen. Wir sind es ihr schuldig sie zurückzuholen." Seine gesamte Mimik verriet deutlich, wie sehr ihn diese Worte schmerzten.

„Es war vorher schon nicht einfach doch jetzt ist es beinahe unmöglich. Der Traum ist zu nah an ihrem Herzen." Die Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerten sich wieder. Das Wort Traum hatte irgendwo eine Reaktion hervorgerufen, die ich mir nicht erklären konnte. Eine Welle großer Trauer drohte mich zu erfassen und mit sich zu ziehen. Unter einer milchigen Oberfläche schlummerten Bilder, die ich nur verschwommen erkennen konnte. Ich wagte nicht danach zu greifen aus Angst mich darin zu verlieren.

„Ich bräuchte ein Medium…" Nachdenklich fiel sein Blick auf den jungen Engel.

„Nein Raphael! Nein, das kannst du nicht von ihm verlangen!" Uriels kämpfte sichtlich um seine Beherrschung.

„Du kannst ihn nicht auch noch mit hinein ziehen."

„Shao-san war immer für mich da, wenn ich sie brauchte. Ich werde sie jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Sagt mir was ich tun muß Raphael-sama." Mit unerschrockenem Blick sah der junge Engel mich an während Uriel meinem Blick auswich.

„Es dürfte dir nicht sonderlich schwer fallen Raziel. Paß dich einfach nur ihrer Astralkraft an. Den Rest übernehmen Uriel und ich. Du mußt uns nur einen Weg in ihren Geist öffnen. Michael wird sie festhalten."

„Seid ihr jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig!" Ich stemmte mich gegen die Magie, die mich fesselte, doch es gelang mir nicht, mich zu befreien. Zögernd legte der junge Engel eine Hand auf meinen Arm.

„Es tut mir leid Shao-san…" Beinahe im selben Moment verschmolz ein Teil seines Geistes mit meinem. Vergeblich versuchte ich ihn aus meinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Erinnerungen an ein Leben, das nicht meines war drangen zu mir. Der Schmerz seines Herzens, der Verluste die er erlitten hatten und der Zeit in der wir uns begegnet waren verwischten die Erinnerungen an meine Kinder und meine Familie immer mehr.

Ich versuchte mich so gut es ging dagegen zu wehren. Aber irgendetwas verlieh ihm die nötige Kraft sich in meinem Geist zu halten. Auf dem Pfad, den er geschaffen hatte spürte ich Raphaels und Uriels Präsenz, die weit bis in mein Unterbewußtsein drang. An einen Ort, der tief in der Dunkelheit verborgen lag und den niemand mehr betreten sollte. Ich wehrte mich verzweifelt als sie dort etwas bewegten. Nur ein kleines Stück, aber es reichte vollkommen aus. Es entstand ein dünner Riß, der sich immer weiter durch mein Beuwßsein fraß und sich nie mehr schließen würde.

„Es ist getan… laß los Raziel. Den Rest muß sie allein bewältigen." Keuchend sank ich auf dem Boden zusammen als sich die unsichtbaren Fesseln lösten. Die Bilder meines Alptraums, die ich beinahe vollkommen verdrängt hatte kehrten mit unglaublicher Brutalität zurück.

„Was habt ihr getan? Was bei allen Göttern habt ihr mir angetan!" Eine eisige Kälte erfaßte meinen Körper. Was ist das? Woher stammt all diese Trauer? Was sind das für dunkle Schatten, die durch mein Bewußtsein huschen?

„Suru?" Weder hatte ich bemerkt, daß Raphael zur Seite gewichen war noch, das Uriel vor mir kniete. Das bin nicht ich… So einsam und verzweifelt! Das kann nicht ich sein!

„Was habt ihr mir angetan?" Behutsam legte Uriel seine Hände auf meine Schultern.

„Kämpf nicht dagegen an. Laß es einfach geschehen." Ich stieß ein heiseres Lachen aus. Die Elemente haben mich überwältigt! Ich bin solch ein Narr! Wie konnte ich sie nur jemals an mich heran lassen? Hatte ich mir nicht geschworen nie wieder einem Engel zu vertrauen?

„Sieh mich an Suru. Sieh genau hin." Erschrocken über meine eigenen Gedanken hatte ich nicht gesehen wie er den Kragen seines Hemdes geöffnet hatte. Der Anblick seines bloßgelegten Halses traf mich wie ein Hammer. Eine lange, häßliche Narbe umspannte seine Kehle. Erschrocken wich ich zurück. Wo kommt diese Wunde her? Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen hatte war sein Hals doch noch unversehrt! Wie kann er innerhalb weniger Stunden nur solch eine Narbe davontragen?

„Es ist ein Teil von mir. Das Stigma meiner Sünde. Schon seit Jahrhunderten." Ich schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Nein! Nein! Das stimmt nicht! Uriel, dein Hals war unversehrt! Ganz sicher! Du hattest nie eine solche Wunde!

„Du weißt es! Suru, du weißt genau, was Wahrheit und was Traum ist." Seine Stimme war ruhig und sanft dennoch ängstigte sie mich zu Tode. Mein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Furcht. Bilder von Engeln, die wahllos töteten; Menschen, die Kriege führten um etwas zu schützen flammten durch mein Bewutßsein.

„Die Freude und all der Schmerz, die dein Herz verkraften mußte. Du erinnerst dich an das alles." Ich versuchte der Hand auf meiner Schulter zu entrinnen. Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen von ihm berührt zu werden, diese Worte zu hören.

„Es war ein Traum… ein langer Traum… aber nun ist es an der Zeit aufzuwachen." Die grünen Augen schienen sich bis tief hinein in meine Seele zu bohren. Ja, es war ein Traum! Ein verdammter Alptraum, den ich endlich hinter mir glaubte! Warum? Warum holt ihr diese Bilder zurück? Warum wollt ihr, das ich mich daran erinnere! Es war doch nur ein Traum… ein schrecklicher Traum… nichts weiter…

„Suru, komm zurück zu mir!" Der unerbittliche Blick suchte etwas, doch er durfte es nicht finden! Wenn er es fand, dann würde der Schmerz wieder da sein…. dann würde ich nie wieder von diesem Alptraum loskommen.

„Nein!" Ich riß mich los und flüchtete an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Mein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen. Glühendes Eisen bohrte sich in meine Gedanken und durchbrach die Oberfläche unter der all die schrecklichen Bilder verborgen waren. Ich wollte sie nicht! Nicht eines davon! Wimmernd sank ich in mich zusammen und umklammerte meinen Kopf. Hört auf! Bitte hört doch auf! Ich will das nicht! Ich will mich nicht daran erinnern!

„Du kennst die Wahrheit. Du weißt, was geschehen ist…" Die Worte drangen wie durch einen Nebelschleier in meine Gedanken und wiederholten sich immer wieder und wieder. Sie ebneten den grausamen Bildern den Weg. Sie überrollten mich. Zogen mich mit sich fort bis die Erinnerungen an die fröhlichen Gesichter meiner Tochter und meines Sohn fast vollkommen zu verblaßen drohten.

„Suru?" Es war Uriels Gesicht, das sich direkt vor mir befand, aber diese Augen… sie gehören nicht ihm, das sind Remiriels Augen… sein Gesicht war blutüberströmt und seine Flügel nur noch ein Stückchen Knochen, das abgetrennt aus seinem Rücken ragte.

„NEIN!" Mit einem Akt purer Willensanstrengung befreite ich mich von meinem Peiniger.

„Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Es war ein Alptraum! Nur ein Traum!" Die Bilderflut verebbte etwas, aber sie verschwand nicht ganz. Nichts würde sie je wieder vertreiben können. Sie zeigte kurze Freude und danach nur noch Schmerz, Tod und Trauer. Trauer um all das, was ich verloren hatte. Das kann nicht sein! Eine grausame Erkenntnis drohte mich zu übermannen. Das kann einfach nicht sein!

„Du mußt dich erinnern." Uriels Stimme klang seltsam gepreßt.

„So schmerzhaft es auch sein mag, du mußt dich erinnern." Die Bilder meiner erwachsenen Kinder zerfielen in tausende von Scherben. Meine Familie wurde verzerrt von einem Flammenmeer in dem geflügelten Bestien herrschten. Entsetzt schlug ich die Hände über dem Mund zusammen um nicht zu schreien.

„Erinnere dich." Hör auf! Bitte hör auf! Ich will dieses Leben nicht! Ich will diesen Schmerz nicht in meinem Herzen tragen müssen! Warum versteht ihr das denn nicht? Flehend sah ich ihn an. Bitte hör auf!

„Bei allen Göttern!" Entsetzt starrte ich auf Uriels Brust. Dort prangte eine riesige Brandwunde und ich wußte, daß dies mein Werk war. Ich hatte meinen alten Lehrmeister angegriffen obwohl er mich nicht einmal bedroht hatte.

„Was habe ich getan?" Entsetzt sah ich meine Hände an. Sie waren bis zum Ellebogen in Blut getränkt. Blut, das ich vergossen habe? Ich wich zurück als sich Uriels Hand mir flehend entgegenstreckte.

„Was habe ich getan?" Woher stammt all dieses Blut? Dieser dunkle Zorn auf Engel? Diese unheilvolle Kraft, die nicht mehr zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheidet? Zitternd kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine, als mir die stummen Bilder eine Antwort gaben. Es war als wollten sie mich verspotten.

„Was habe ich nur getan?" Meine Stimme schwankte vor wachsendem Entsetzen. Kann das sein? Ich habe gegen Engel gekämpft? Sie getötet? Eine Heilerin, die zur Kriegerin, Rächerin wird? Kann das wirklich ich sein?

„Reiß dich zusammen! Er stirbt schon nicht daran!" Michaels harsche Worte lösten einen erneuten Bildersturm aus. Brennende Häuser, panikerfüllte Menschen, Blut… soviel Blut…

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer." Ein Wing cutting… Remiriel… ein Hügel voller Kinderleichen… Ariel… und dann nur noch Blut… alles versinkt in Feuer und Blut. Mit einem Aufschrei höchster Verzweiflung zerrte ich an meinen Haaren.

„Aufhören! Es soll aufhören! Nehmt diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf! Macht das es aufhört!" Meine Stimme erstarb als Töne Einzug in mein Bewußtsein hielten. Plötzlich konnte ich die Schreie und die Verzweiflung der Opfer hören. Das Knirschen des brennenden Holzes, die Schritte schwerer Stiefel auf dunklem Sand. Die Stimmen meiner Verfolger grausam und kalt.

Nein! Nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein! Soviel Leid! Wie kann ein einzelner das ertragen! Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an die Gesichter meiner Familie doch sie verblaßten immer mehr. Sylphis Gesicht war kaum noch zu erkennen. Sie verblaßte von Minute zu Minute mehr…

„Du mußt dich erinnern." Ich wußte nicht wem diese Stimme gehörte. Mein Geist versuchte bereits vor seinen Peinigern zu fliehen. Remiriel war nicht hier. Ich war allein mit drei mächtigen Engel und niemand würde mir helfen. Eine Welle kalter Panik erfaßte mich. Ich muß hier weg! Wenn ich nicht alle Erinnerungen an meine Tochter verlieren will muß ich hier so schnell wie möglich weg!

„Shao-san NICHT!" Doch ich stürmte bereits durch die Tür. Tränenblind hastete ich die schier endlosen Gänge der Merkabah entlang. Es war der einzige Weg, der mir noch eingefallen war. Sie hatten es zu spät bemerkt. Doch wohin sollte ich mich wenden. Mein Kopf drohte zu zerspringen und ich wußte nicht, wem ich noch trauen konnte. Die Bilder eines Lebens, das ich kaum kannte drohten mich zu übermannen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch? Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" Ein Kadett mit eisgrauen Haaren kam besorgt auf mich zu.

„Nein danke, es geht schon wieder." Ich zwang mich dazu aufrecht zu stehen und zu lächeln. Laß dir nichts anmerken! Laß dir nichts anmerken und such nach einem Ausweg. Sie dürfen dich nicht finden! Egal, was du tust, sie dürfen dich nicht finden!

„Shao? Bist das wirklich du?" Freudestrahlend sah er mich an. Ich stöhnte leise auf. Warum nennen mich bloß alle so? Wer ist diese Person, mit der sie mich verwechseln? Bevor er mir weitere Fragen stellen konnte rannte ich weiter.

„Warte! Shao warte doch!" Ich blieb erst stehen als mich meine Beine nicht mehr weitertragen wollten. Ein stechender Schmerz in meiner Brust ließ mich Zuflucht in einer Abstellkammer suchen. So würde ich nicht weiter kommen. Sie werden mich finden noch ehe ich die Merkabah verlassen kann. Gehetzt sah ich mich um. Ich muß hier weg… doch wie? Und wohin? Etwas in meinem Bewußtsein flammte kurz auf.

…solltest du jemals einen Freund brauchen… ich werde immer für dich da sein… Von wem stammen diese Worte noch gleich? Remiriel? Nein, jemand anders… Ein undeutliches Gesicht schob sich durch die die blutgetränkten Bilder. Rosiel!

Ja! Rosiel! Er wird diesen Wahnsinn beenden! Er wird wissen, wie man die Elemente in ihre Schranken weist. Unter der Last einer Vergangenheit, die ich mich weigerte zu akzeptieren schleppte ich mich weiter. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sich Rosiel aufhielt, aber irgend etwas sagte mir, daß ich einfach nur weitergehen mußte um mein Ziel zu erreichen.

Beinahe ohne es selbst zu merken schuf ich einen Dimensionstunnel. Seine Wände waren gesäumt von jenen schrecklichen Bildern, die mein Bewußtsein überschwemmten. Heiße Tränen rannen über meine Wangen als der Zerstörung unseres Dorfes beiwohnte. Warum? Warum tun sie mir das an? Warum müssen sie mich diese Bilder sehen lassen? Sie sind nicht tot! Sie sind nicht tot! Gestern waren sie noch alle da! Sie können nicht tot sein!

Ich stolperte als sich der Tunnel plötzlich öffnete. Um mich herum herrschte Dunkelheit. Doch ich spürte festen Boden unter meinen Füßen. Es roch leicht nach Gras und frischem Tau. Behutsam tastete ich mich langsam vorwärts bis ich endlich in einiger Entfernung winzige Lichtquellen ausmachen konnte.

„Rosiel? Rosiel seid ihr hier?" Meine Stimme hallte als undeutliches Flüstern von unsichtbaren Wänden wieder. Ich wagte es nicht selbst ein Licht zu erschaffen. Zu groß war meine Angst in diesem Augenblick von jemand anderem als Rosiel entdeckt zu werden.

„Wer ist da?" Seine Stimme kam einem dunklen Eishauch gleich. Ich war hier nicht erwünscht, das spürte ich bis in die kleinste Faser meines Körpers. Aber ich mußte die Antwort kennen. Die Antwort darauf, welche der Bilder in meinem Kopf der Wahrheit entsprachen. Welches der beiden Leben ist meines? Was davon ist Wirklichkeit und was Traum?

„Rosiel?" Ich erreichte eine kleine Lichtinsel. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu mir über eine himmelblaue Kugel gebeugt. Seine Haare verbargen seinen Körper.

„Rosiel?" Plötzlich glaubte ich ihn nicht mehr erkennen zu können. Das Bild vor mir verschwamm wurde aber gleich darauf wieder fest. Etwas hatte sich verändert… Er hatte sich verändert…

„Du solltest nicht hier sein." Seine Stimme war kalt. Viel kälter als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Bitte Rosiel, ihr habt gesagt, wann immer ich einen Freund brauchen würde, ihr würdet für mich da sein." Er zuckte bei meinen Worten leicht zusammen, aber er sah mich nicht an. Ich trat einen Schritt näher.

„Bleib wo du bist!" Seine Stimme war voll von Panik und Zorn. Zögern blieb ich stehen. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet abgewiesen zu werden.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe." Irgend etwas an dem Tonfall meiner Stimme verriet ihm, daß ich nicht ohne Grund hier war. Er wandte sein Gesicht leicht zu mir. Die Linke Seite beinahe vollkommen verborgen unter weißem Haar.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was wirklich ist und was nicht." Damit war es heraus. Alles, was ich ihm sagen konnte und noch viel mehr. In diesen Worten lagen all meine Verzweiflung und der unstillbare Wunsch, daß er mir sagte, daß all diese dunklen, schmerzvollen Bilder zu einem Traum gehörten. Das es ein Alptraum war, der nie das Licht meines Lebens erreichen würde…

„Du solltest nicht hier sein…" Er drehte sich leicht zur mir um und gab damit den Blick auf die Kugel frei. Es war ein Abbild der Welt der Menschen. Hellblauer Himmel durchzogen von weißen Wolken; grünbraune, fruchtbare Länder eingefaßt vom dunklen Blau der Ozeane.

Etwas ähnliches hatte ich vor langer Zeit einmal gesehen… in Remiriels Quartier in Yetzirah… während unserer Ausbildung… doch es ist nur ein Hologramm gewesen während dieses hier… es sieht aus, als hätte es eine feste Form…

„Du solltest in Sicherheit sein. An einem anderen Ort…" Er sah mich mitleidig an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr meint." Er sprach in Rätseln.

„Er hat recht. Du solltest nicht hier sein." Eine dunkle Hand schob sich über meine Augen.

„Du solltest an einem hellen Ort sein und nicht hier bei uns in der Dunkelheit." Die Bilder meiner Kinder und meiner Familie zerfielen unter diesen Worten zu Staub, der von einem Windhauch davongetragen wurde. Das Leben von dem ich immer geträumt hatte ran wie Sand durch meine Finger. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen.

Die Stimme meines Vaters sorgte dafür, das sich Traum und Wahrheit trennten. Ich begriff auf grausame Art und Weise, was geschehen war. Er hatte mich so sehr geschwächt, das mein Bewußtsein schutzlos gewesen war… und dann… und dann… hatten sie meinen Geist in einem Traum gefangen…

„Warum? Warum habt ihr mir das angetan?" Ich sank in mich zusammen und die Hand vor meinen Augen verschwand.

„Wieso?" Vorwurfsvoll sah ich Rosiel an und erschrak bei seinem Anblick beinahe zu Tode. Er hatte sich so sehr verändert. Sein Körper ist jünger als ich ihn jemals zuvor gesehen habe. Der knapp verhüllte Körper gibt mehr preis als es Worte jemals gekonnt hätten. Dieser Körper gehört einem Teenager und er ist übersäht von einem merkwürdigen Narbengeflecht, das sich mit jeder Minute mehr auszubreiten scheint.

„Dieser Anblick hätte dir erspart bleiben sollen…" Rosiel sank vor mir in die Knie und sprach mit belegter Stimme weiter.

„..wenigstens dich und Catan wollte ich retten…Ihr beide solltet in einer Welt leben in der euch keine Gefahr mehr droht…" Er strich zärtlich über meine Wange.

„…ich wollte euch den Schmerz ersparen…" Das warme Gold seiner Augen legte sich auf meine verwundete Seele.

„… warum nur bist du aufgewacht? …Du hättest friedlich schlafen sollen bis…" Seine Stimme versagte.

„Bis ich wieder allein gewesen wäre? Ohne Freunde? Ohne eine Welt in der sich zu leben lohnt? Ohne dich?" Behutsam striff ich eine lästige Haarsträhne aus seineem Gesicht. Auch dort war sein Körper bereits gezeichnet.

„Glaubst du das hätte ich gewollt?" Flehend hob er den Blick. Er sah an mir vorbei auf die dunkle Gestalt meines Vaters, die wie ein drohender Schatten über uns thronte.

„Sie wäre niemals alleine aufgewacht. Irgend jemand muß sie geweckt haben." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich während Rosiels Augen die meinen suchten. Dort spiegelte sich dieselbe Verzweiflung wie in meinem Herzen.

„Das heißt es gibt kein Zurück?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wunderte mich, wie viele Tränen ich auf einmal vergießen konnte. Ich wußte, er wollte nur mein Bestes. Es war seine verquere Art mir zu zeigen wie groß seine Liebe war, wieviel ich ihm bedeutete… und nun hatte diese Liebe eine Graben zwischen uns geschaffen, den niemand mehr überbrücken konnte.

„Rosiel-chan…" Seltsam wie vertraut mir der Klang dieses Namens geworden ist…

„… es wird für uns nie wieder ein Zurück geben…" Ich löste das Band um meinen Hals und legte das kleine Goldkreuz in seine zitternde Hand. Ich verstehe dich Rosiel-chan. Besser als irgendjemand sonst. Bitte, verzeih mir die nächsten Worte. Verzeih mir, was ich von dir verlangen werde.

„Wenn du mich wirklich in Sicherheit wissen willst, dann gibt es nur noch einen einzigen Weg." Hoffnungsvoll sah er mich an.

„Töte mich."

„NEIN!" Er packte mich wild an den Schultern. Das Goldkreuz fiel mit leisem Klirren zu Boden.

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen! Ich könnte dich niemals…" Er verstummte als er den Schmerz in meinen Augen bemerkte. Wenn ich dein Leben retten will, dann mußt du mich töten. Versteh das doch! Nur mein Tod kann dich jetzt noch schützen!

„Bitte Rosiel-chan… laß mich sterben." Es zerriß mir das Herz diese Worte auszusprechen. Kraftlos sanken seine Hände zu Boden. Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so leid! Ich wünschte, du hättest es niemals erfahren müßen! Die Wahrheit in der entweder du mich oder ich dich töten muß, damit wir unseren Zielen nicht mehr länger im Weg stehen. Bitte verzeih mir Rosiel-chan!

„Wünscht du dir so sehr den Tod?" Die Stimme meines Vaters zeigte nicht die geringste Regung.

„Gibt es keinen Ort an den du zurückkehren möchtest?"

„Dieser Ort würde vor langer, langer Zeit zerstört. Ich gehöre nirgendwo mehr hin…" Außer an Rosiels Seite, doch dann werde ich meine Freunde und meine Welt verraten… Langsam stand ich auf und erwiderte den eisigen Blick seiner Augen.

„Damals gabst du mir das Versprechen mich zu töten, wenn wir uns erneut begegnen und ich diesen Wunsch immer noch im Herzen tragen würde… es ist viel Zeit vergangen… doch mein Wunsch hat sich nicht geändert…" Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer starren Maske.

„Egal wie viele Leben ich auch geführt habe… wie tief meine Erinnerungen auch begraben worden waren… es hat sich nie etwas geändert…" Ich drückte mich gegen seine Brust.

„Bitte laß mich sterben." Bitte Vater! Bitte erfüll mir diesen einen Wunsch. Erlöse mich von einem Leben in dem mein Herz nur noch weiter brechen kann. Er stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus.

„NEIN! Luzifer ich verbiete es dir!" Rosiels Stimme war getränkt von Zorn und Hilflosigkeit.

„Ich verbiete dir ihr auch nur ein einziges Haar zu krümmen!" Warum? Warum nur? Rosiel-chan, warum kannst du mich nicht einfach gehen lassen? Wenn du mich leben läßt werde ich dich irgendwann töten…

„Wie ihr befehlt Rosiel-sama." Sanft schob mich mein Vater in Rosiels Arme, die sich besitzergreifend um mich schlossen.

„Doch es war unnötig diesen Befehl zu wiederholen. Ich hatte euch bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden." Mit unendlichem Bedauern in den Augen sah er mich an.

„Ich werde sie notfalls mit meinem Leben schützen." Blankes Entsetzen packte mich, als mein Vater vor uns in die Knie sank.

„Rosiel, was in Gottes Namen hast du getan!" Mein Vater beugte vor nichts und niemanden das Haupt. Am allerwenigsten vor Gott oder einem Engel!

„Ich halte seine Seele gefangen. Ich lasse nicht zu, das euch ein Leid geschieht." Wilder Zorn mischte sich mit dem Schmerz meines Herzens und ich riß mich von ihm los.

„Und du glaubst, das würde ich wollen! Befrei ihn von diesem Bann! Es ist unerträglich ihn so zu sehen!" Wie kann er nur! Wie kann er meinem Vater das antun?

„Unerträglich? Shao warum bist du so sehr an ihm interessiert? Er ist doch nur ein Dämon." Vollkommen verwirrt sah Rosiel zu wie ich versuchte meinen Vater zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Doch er beharrte darauf auf den Knien zu bleiben.

„Nur ein Dämon?" Der Zorn raste durch meine Adern und verbrannte jegliche Vernunft.

„NUR ein Dämon! Du wagst es so von ihm zu sprechen!" Hast du den nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer er ist!

Sei still kein weiteres Wort mehr! Du verstehst es nicht! Doch es war zu spät. Ich war den Gedanken meines Vaters nicht mehr zugänglich. Allerdings wußte er das ebenso gut wie ich und fuhr andere Geschütze auf. Noch ehe ich etwas tun oder sagen konnte, was ich später bitterlich bereut hättte war mein Körper gelähmt und ich fiel unsanft zu Boden. Meine Zunge schien plötzlich nur noch aus einem unförmigen Klumpen Fleisch zu bestehen. Außer einem Röcheln drang kein einziger Laut mehr aus meiner Kehle.

„Luzifer! Ich verlange ein Erklärung von dir." Zornerfüllt sah Rosiel auf uns beide herab.

„Warum ist sie so sehr an deinem Wohlergehen interessiert?"

„Sakuya Kira." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen meines Vaters.

„Er war ihr bester Freund und ich trage nach wie vor sein Gesicht. Vielleicht glaubt sie immer noch ihn wiedererwecken zu können." Langsam stand er auf.

„Sie hatte ihn gebeten sie mit dem Schwert Nanatsusaya zu töten. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, sich deswegen Hoffnungen zu machen. Denn ich bin wieder ganz sich selbst und werde mich nicht gegen den Befehl meines Herrn stellen." Der Blick seiner Augen strafte seine Worte lügen. Der Schmerz darain war echt und beinahe mehr als ich ertragen konnte.

„Lös ihre Fesseln." Kurz bevor er Rosiels Befehl gehorchte verbat mir mein Vater mich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal dazu hinreißen zulassen die Wahrheit meiner Herkunft zu offenbaren. Dafür benutzte er das einzige Argument, das in diesem Moment noch Wirkung zeigte. Nämlich, das Rosiel diese Wahrheit niemals verkraften würde. Sie würde lediglich noch schneller zu seinem Untergang führen.

„Dies wird das letzte Mal sein, das wir uns so gegenüberstehen." Rosiel wartete nicht bis ich aufgestanden war sondern kniete bereits neben mir.

„Beim nächsten Mal wirst du mich wahrscheinlich töten." Mit einem traurigen Lachen drückte er mir das kleine Goldkreuz, das er mir einst zu meinem Schutz gegeben hatte, in die Hand.

„Vielleicht schaffst du ja, wozu ich nicht fähig bin." Meine Finger schlossen sich um das kühle Metall.

„Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein? Rosiel-chan-" Meine Worte erstarben unter einem verzweifelten Kuß.

„Du hättest niemals aufwachen sollen. Auch, wenn es nur ein Traum war. Ich wollte, das du glücklich bist." Sein Gesicht verschwamm unter einem Tränenschleier als ich nach seiner Hand griff.

„Du wirst jeden Schutz brauchen, den du kriegen kannst. Denn beim nächsten Mal werde ich nicht zögern." Ich drückte das Kreuz in seine Hand.

„Ich weiß und ich werde dir auf ewig dankbar sein, das du die Kraft hast, die mir fehlt." Er zog mich dicht an sich und schloß die Arme um meinen Rücken. Sein warmer Atem striff durch mein Haar.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dich ewig festhalten…" Mein Vater zog sich beinahe lautlos zurück, als Rosiel sich einen tiefen Kuß von mir stahl. Dies ist das letzte Mal, daß wir beide unseren Gefühlen erlauben Besitz von uns zu ergreifen. Und obwohl es den Abschied nur noch schwerer macht… wozu sich wehren? Ich gab seinem Drängen beinahe sofort nach und klammerte mich ebenso verzweifelt an ihn, wie er sich an mich.

„Gewährst du mir einen letzten Wunsch?" Ich schmiegte mich an seinen warmen Körper.

„Ist es dafür nicht etwas früh?" Ein trockenes Lachen scholl mir entgegen. Wir wußten beide, daß unsere Zeit ablief. Schon bald würden sich unsere Wege für immer trennen…

„Sing für mich. Ein letztes Mal. Mit dieser Stimme, die selbst bis in die dunkelsten Tiefen der Erde dringen kann." Er setzte sich auf und spielte behutsam mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen. Der Sand der Zeit lief unaufhörlich weiter. Wir konnten ihn nicht stoppen…

„Ein letztes Mal…" Sehnsuchtsvoll glitt sein Blick über meinen Körper während ich mich unter dem Laken regte. Wie lange bleibt uns noch? Gewiss nur noch Minuten… Warum? Warum müßen wir uns trennen? Warum können wir nicht glücklich sein?

„Hast du einen besonderen Wunsch?" Ich schaffte es nicht meiner Stimme die Nötige Begeisterung zu verleihen. Unsere Wege werden sich hier trennen. Bei unserer nächsten Begegnung wären wir Feinde in einem Kampf, den nur einer von uns Beiden gewinnen konnte. Ein unfairer Kampf, denn ich kann nicht sterben… nicht solange ein Engel und ein Dämon ihre Kräfte vereinen und ein Bündnis eingehen…

„Nein, nichts besonderes. Es ist mir egal was du singst. Ich möchte nur noch ein einziges Mal deine Stimme hören." Abwesend zog ich mich an und sann darüber nach wie ich den Schmerz in meinen Herzen betäuben sollte, um überhaupt in der Lage sein zu können zu singen.

„Shao?" Besorgt schloß er mich erneut in die Arme.

„Es ist so schwer… so unendlich schwer…" Vergeblich versuchte ich die Tränen in meinen Augen und die Schluchzer in meiner Kehle zurückzuhalten. Rosiel-chan, du verlangst von mir dich zu töten… Statt dich selbst zu retten läßt du mich gehen und gefährdest dich damit selbst.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir leid. Doch ich kann nicht anders. Ich kann dich nicht töten." Traurig sah ich ihn im Halbdunkel an. Nein, das kannst du nicht. Ich weiß. Du kannst niemanden töten, der deinem Herzen so nah ist wie Catan und ich. Selbst wenn die gesamte Welt vernichtet werden würde, du würdest du einen Weg finden uns zu beschützen. Egal, ob wir dich dafür hassen oder nicht. Solange wir leben wirst du alles in deiner Macht stehende tun um uns am Leben zu erhalten. Du würdest unseren Tod niemals verkraften…

„Du bist und bleibst ein dummer Engel." Zur Strafe für meine Worte saugten sich seine Lippen an meinem Hals fest und hinterließen dort deutliche Spuren.

„Luzifer wird dich zurückbringen." Ein dunkler Schatten trat auf uns zu und verneigte sich kurz. Das ist es also. Unser Abschied….

Ein Abschied für immer…

Kein ‚wir sehen uns bald wieder' oder ‚machs gut' sondern nur stille Sehnsucht in unseren Blicken, die nichts und niemand mehr stillen kann. Das Band zwischen uns wurde quälend langsam zerschnitten und es wird erst dann ganz reißen, wenn eines der beiden Leben, die es verbindet für immer erloschen ist.

Ein letztes Mal drehte ich mich zu Rosiel um und drückte ihn fest an mich. Es tut so weh! Es tut so weh ihn allein zu lassen… doch wir beide hatten uns bereits schon für lange Zeit für unseren Weg entschieden. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich unsere Pfade wieder trennen würden. Trotzdem… es zerreißt mir das Herz…

„Du mußt dich beeilen. Du bist hier nicht mehr lange in Sicherheit. Bald wird man dich bemerken." Ein letztes Mal versank ich in dem warmen Gold seiner Augen und ergab mich in seinen Kuß. Langsam, fast so als hätte er Angst ich würde sonst zerbrechen löste er sich von mir. Unsere Zeit war um. Ich mußte gehen. Ich durfte nicht mehr länger zögern. Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr für Worte des Abschieds. Ich kann ihm nur noch seinen letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Das ist alles. Langsam stand ich auf und ergriff den Arm meines Vaters während sich meine Stimme langsam erhob.

_Es ist aus, wir beide dürfen uns nie wieder sehn._

_Das zu sagen bin ich hier und dann, dann muß ich gehen. _

_Wir stellen tausend Fragen, doch das Herz wird nie verstehn._

_Und denkst du an mich irgendwann nach langer, langer Zeit…_

_Dann ist selbst dieser Schmerz ein Stück Vergangenheit._

Dieses Lied war eigentlich ein Duett, doch dieses Mal würde ich es allein singen. Einzig und allein für ihn… ein letztes Mal… zum Abschied… ein letztes Mal sollte er meine wahre Stimme hören…

_Was ich für dich fühle, bleibt, was immer ich auch tu. _

_Ich werd weiterleben, weiß ich auch nicht wozu. _

_Ich werd bis zum letzten Tag mich fragen wo bist du? _

_Wollten wir nicht glücklich sein ein ganzes Leben lang? _

_Welches Schicksal hat uns zwei verdammt zum Untergang? _

_Sind die Sterne gegen uns? _

_Läßt der Himmel uns allein? _

_Zahlen wir für ein Verbrechen, _

_das die Götter nicht verzeihn? _

_Oder ist das nur das Spiel _

_von einer Bösen Macht?_

_Wir sahn das Paradies vor uns _

_und stürzten in die Nacht. _

Die Tränen, die über seine und meine Wangen rannen zeigten deutlich, daß ich die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte. Egal, wieviel wir auch füreinander empfinden, wir müssen uns trennen… es war uns nicht vergönnt auf Dauer glücklich zu sein… wir haben es beide von Anfang an gewußt… warum also blutet mein Herz so sehr?

_Sinnlos sich zu wehren, was geschehn muß, muß geschehn. _

_Jeder Weg ist uns versperrt, wohin wir uns auch drehn. _

_Alles was ich will bist du - doch dich darf ich nicht sehn. _

_Manchmal wünsch ich mir beinah ich hätte nie gespürt, _

_wie tief Liebe gehen kann _

_aus der kein Ausweg führt!_

_Sind die Sterne gegen uns? _

_Läßt der Himmel uns allein? _

_Zahlen wir für ein Verbrechen, _

_das die Götter nicht verzeihn? _

_Oder ist das nur das Spiel _

_von einer Bösen Macht?_

_Wir sahn das Paradies vor uns _

_und stürzten in die Nacht…_

Luzifers dunkler Mantel hüllte mich ein und die Dunkelheit verschlang uns.

_06-04-22_

_Next: Part 39 – Desert Soul _

Sea9040yahoo.de

Ähm, nur für den Fall, das irgendjemand meine Warnung im letzten Kapitel nicht ernstgenommen haben sollte…

Wer weitergelesen hat ist selber schuld!

Und nun die große Preisfrage:

Wer von euch weiß, in welchen „Angel Sanctuary" Band sich die Story von „Love of an angel" mittlerweile befindet?

Erläuterungen:

Der verwendete Songtext stammt aus dem Musical „**AIDA**" das während der Sommermonate in Bremen und im Herbst in Berlin zu sehen. Wer die Chance hat sollte es sich auf jeden Fall ansehen!


	40. Part 39

06-04-23

Love of an angel 

Part 39

Desert Soul 

Nur äußerst langsam kehrte mein Bewußtsein zurück. Beinahe, als versuchte es sich selbst vor dem Unvermeidlichen zu schützen. Kühler Wind zerrte an meiner Kleidung und Sonnenstrahlen stachen in meine geschlossenen Augen. Hier und da bewegte sich ein Schatten über mir, doch ich nahm es kaum wahr. Ebenso wenig, wie die sanften Gesänge der Wolkenwale. Auch wußte ich weder wo ich mich befand noch, wie ich dorthin gekommen war. Es war ohnehin egal. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht. Die Endgültigkeit unserer Trennung lähmte mich. Es ist vorbei… es ist alles vorbei…

Beide, mein Vater und Rosiel (wenn ich ehrlich war hauptsächlich Rosiel) hatten es sich verdammt einfach gemacht. Sie haben über mein Leben entschieden ohne, das sie nur ein einziges Mal gefragt hätten, was das für mich bedeutete. Meine Hände bewegten sich ein klein wenig und so schaffte ich es sie zu Fäusten zu ballen. Stiller Zorn und tiefer Trauer überrollten mich.

Glauben sie wirklich es wäre leicht gewesen darum zu bitten? Hätte es einen anderen Weg gegeben, dann hätte ich nicht gezögert. Aber dieser Schmerz ist beinahe unerträglich. Wie soll ich jemals wieder dieselbe sein? Wie können sie erwarten, daß ich mein Leben weiterlebe? Als wäre rein gar nichts geschehen… als würde ihre Entscheidung mich nicht zwingen mein Herz zu verraten…

Sicher, ich habe es von Anfang an gewußt. Ebenso wie Rosiel. Wir beide wußten, daß unsere Beziehung nur scheitern konnte und dennoch hatten sich unsere Herzen nacheinander gesehnt. Viel zu schnell hat sich dieser verrückte Engel in mein Innerstes geschlichen und die Gefühle, die ich tief in meinem Herzen verschlossen glaubte zu neuem Leben erweckt.

Es ist ein unverzeihlicher Fehler gewesen ihnen nachzugeben, aber wir hatten rein gar nichts dagegen tun können. Viel zu lange sind wir beide einsam gewesen… doch meine Vergangenheit und mein Leben in Assia standen im krassen Gegensatz zu seinen Zielen. Es konnte nur Schmerz verursachen sich aufeinander einzulassen… wir taten es trotzdem… aber zu welchem Preis?

Ich bin so dumm gewesen… so unendlich dumm… mich erneut in einen Engel zu verlieben… als wenn die Vergangenheit nicht deutlich genug gezeigt hätte welches Leid eine solche Beziehung verursacht… wie konnte ich nur so verdammt dumm sein?

Ich legte einen Arm über die Augen und versuchte die Tränen zu stoppen, die unaufhörlich über mein Gesicht rannen. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern. Find dich endlich damit ab. Du kannst nicht zu ihm zurück! Du kannst nicht bei ihm bleiben und du wirst es sein, die ihn tötet!

Ein dunkler Schatten vertrieb die Sonne aus meinem Gesicht. Sie hatten mich gefunden. Meine Freunde, die nach wie vor nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatten wie es in meinem Innern wirklich aussah. Ein Teil von ihnen wußte um meine Gefühle für Rosiel… trotzdem hielten sie zu mir. Sie wußten, daß ich die Welt der Menschen, Assia niemals für einen Engel gefährden würde.

Ich konnte ihre besorgten Stimmen hören, doch ich sagte nichts, als man mir aufhalf und sie mich an einen anderen, sicheren Ort brachten. Dabei boten der Rücken eines Wolkenwals und der dunkle Mantels meines Vaters mir weitaus mehr Schutz als es jemals eine Mauer oder etwas anders vermocht hätten. Aber all das würde niemals ausreichen, um die Scherben zu bedecken, die einst mein Herz gewesen waren. Alles lag in Trümmern… ein Haufen funkelnder Kristalle die jeden weiteren Schritt zur Qual machten.

Man führte mich in einen abgelegenen Raum damit ich mich ausruhen und erholen konnte. Doch es blieb weder die Zeit noch glaubte ich daran, das der Riß in meinem Herzen jemals wieder heilen würde. Mit dem sichern Wissen die Person töten zu müssen die meinem Herzen am Nächsten stand wehrte sich alles in mir auch nur einen einzigen weiteren Schritt zu tun. Am Liebsten wäre ich zu Stein geworden. Eine unbewegliche Statue, die sich nicht mehr von der Stelle rühren konnte und damit auch keine Entscheidungen mehr treffen mußte, die drohten sie in Stücke zu reißen. Auch, wenn ich genau wußte, das ich mich nicht auf Dauer gegen das Unvermeidliche wehren konnte. Unsere Entscheidungen waren gefallen und sie zerstörten unser beider Leben.

Noch ehe sich die Türen ganz öffneten wußte ich es. Niemand außer ihm hätte das bewerkstelligen können. Keiner kannte mein Bewußtsein so gut wie er. Fragend sahen mich die Augen der am Boden sitzenden Gestalt an. Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und das Rubinrot seiner Augen drang tief in meinen Geist. Ich taumelte langsam vorwärts. Meine Beine kämpften immer noch darum das Gewicht, das auf meinen Schultern lastete zu tragen.

„Wieso?" Schluchzend fiel ich ihm um den Hals als meine Beine unter ihrer Last zusammenbrachen. Meine Stimme klang hohl und leer. Eine Spiegelung meines Geistes.

„Wieso hast du mich zurückgeholt?" Stille Tränen, von denen ich dachte sie nie wieder zu vergießen rannen über meine Wangen. Der Schmerz drohte mich zu übermannen.

„Warum konntest du mich nicht dort lassen? Ich war so glücklich…" Meine Tränen hinterließen funkelnde Spuren in seinem dunklen Fell. Er legte seine Schnauze in meinen Nacken und fiepte leise. Ein Zeichen tiefer Zuneigung und Verständnisses.

„Du wolltest mich nicht verlieren…" Mein Körper zitterte immer mehr unter den nicht länger aufzuhaltenden Schluchzern. Nur allmählich konnte ich mich von ihm lösen. Mein Gesicht war tränennaß. Er war der Einzige, der wissen konnte, wie es in meinem Innern wirklich aussah. All die Jahrhunderte ist er treu an meiner Seite geblieben. Was immer auch geschehen war… er hat mich nie allein gelassen.

„…du wolltest nicht allein zurückbleiben…" Meine Stimme versagte. Er hatte es getan, weil er glaubte ich sei in Gefahr. Es gibt keinen Grund ihm Vorwürfe zu machen… und dennoch… dennoch…

Eine warme Hand legte sich sacht auf meine Schulter. Ich schaffte es nicht die Tränen aus meinen Augen zu vertreiben. Wie konnten sie mir das antun? Warum mußten sie diesen Traum zerstören? Ich war so glücklich dort… Warum konnten sie mir diesen Schmerz nicht ersparen?

„Komm, du brauchst Ruhe." Verstört sah ich in das dunkle Gesicht über mir. Ruhe? Ruhe und Frieden werde ich niemals mehr finden… nicht, bevor ich nicht getan habe, was getan werden muß… Müde schüttelte ich den Kopf, aber ließ mich dennoch von seiner sanften Hand führen.

Meine Beine waren nach wie vor viel zu unsicher und so wurde ich sanft auf ein Sofa gedrückt. Immer und immer wieder murmelte man beruhigende Worte in meine Ohren doch ich hörte kaum hin. Der Schmerz in meinem Inneren betäubte mich fast vollkommen.

Ihre Gesichter waren von Sorge gezeichnet, doch ich hatte mich in mich selbst wie in ein Schneckenhaus zurückgezogen. Die Tür fest verschlossen kauerte ich in der äußersten Ecke des Sofas und sperrte alles und jeden aus meinem Leben aus. Ich war nicht bereit diesen Schmerz mit irgend jemandem zu teilen. Sie konnten mir ohnehin nicht helfen. Den Weg, der nun vor mir lag konnte ich nur allein beschreiten. Ich wünschte nur er wäre nicht über und über mit spitzem Kristall übersäht, die sich mit jedem Schritt tiefer in mein Herz schnitt.

Weder sprach ich noch gab ich eine andere Reaktion von mir. Man hatte meine letzte Hoffnung zerstört und alles um mich herum war trostlos und grau. Mein Körper fühlte sich seltsam hohl an und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, dann hätte ich meine Seele längst von ihm gelöst. Doch genau darin lag das Problem. Ich konnte nicht sterben. Egal, wie sehr ich es mir auch wünsche oder herbeisehne, der Tod wird mich nie ereilen. Jetzt nicht mehr…

„Hier trink das, danach geht es dir besser." Beinahe hätte ich laut gelacht. Besser gehen? Mir? Wie kann es mir jemals wieder besser gehen? Mein gesamtes Leben liegt in Trümmern!

Ruhig aber bestimmt drückte mir jemand einen Becher gefüllt mit dunklem Kaffee in die Hand. Ein köstliches Aroma drang in meine Nase doch ich konnte mich nicht überwinden auch nur einen einzigen Schluck zu trinken. Mit welchem Recht tun sie mir das an? Wer hat ihnen erlaubt meine Entscheidungen zu fällen? Warum wollen sie mich unbedingt beschützen? Eine Träne fiel in die dunkle Flüssigkeit. In den kleinen Wellen spiegelten sich Gesichter, die schon zu lange in meinem Bewußtsein begraben worden waren…

…eine Amazone, die mich ohne Fragen zu stellen in ihren Stamm aufgenommen hatte… sie brachte mir bei nach ihrer Art zu kämpfen und zu leben… Raven… ihr Stamm starb, als meine Häscher mich einholten… sie verhalf mir zur Flucht… doch der Preis war ihre Vernichtung…

Der nächste Kristalltropfen fiel in den tiefschwarzen See.

…bronzefarbene Haut bedeckt von einer kostbaren Tunika… ein Abgesandter Roms… er lehrte mich Latein und etliches anderes… Aramis… er hatte mich als Sklavin für sein Haus gekauft… nach Jahren siegte sein Mitleid und ließ mich frei… das kostete ihn seine Stellung und sein Leben… zu viele hatten ihm sein Amt geneidet… ohne meine Anwesenheit war er seinen Feinden schutzlos ausgeliefert… er hatte niemanden, der ihn schützte…

Erneute Wellen breiteten sich aus und brachten immer mehr Bilder aus meinen unzähligen Leben in Assia zum Vorschein. Viel zu lange hatte ich nicht mehr an all die Menschen gedacht, die in meinem Leben einst eine so wichtige Rolle spielten. Teils aus Angst vor der Trauer, die mich bei jedem Verlust zu übermahnen drohte und teils weil mir einfach keine Zeit geblieben war innezuhalten. Meine Verfolger sind mir immer auf den Fersen gewesen und mein einziger Gedanke war Flucht. Zeit zurückzublicken gab es nur selten.

… eine junge Frau, gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt und ein Mann weit über dreißig… ein ungleiches Paar, aber selten habe ich jemanden getroffen, der glücklicher war… Diane und James… sie fanden mich halbverwildert im Wald und nahmen mich auf… zwei saubere Schwerthiebe ließen auch ihre Leben erlöschen…

Stets begleitet von einer weiteren Träne riß der Bilderfluß nicht mehr ab.

… der junge, englische Count mit den grünen Augen… sein eigenes Leben war von Unheil überschattet… dennoch hatte er mir ohne es selbst zu ahnen eine helfende Hand gereicht, als ich diese am Meisten brauchte… vielleicht hatte ich ihn sogar mehr ausgenutzt als alle anderen… er gab mir die Chance meine Verfolger in die Irre zu führen… Jahre später erfuhr ich, das er kurz darauf einem grausamen Attentat zum Opfer fiel… vielleicht hätte ich ihn retten können… wäre ich dort geblieben…

Niemals würden meine Tränen ausreichen um all meine Freunde erscheinen zu lassen. Sie würden einen Ozean füllen, wenn es jemals soweit kommen würde… doch die verschwommen Gesichter liefen in meinem Geist immer weiter. Sie alle hatten mir etwas bedeutet. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hat meinem Leben eine entscheidende Wendung gegeben.

Warum? Warum habt ihr versucht mich zu schützen? Ihr wußtet doch, daß man mich nicht töten kann. Keine Waffe dieser Welt kann mir etwas anhaben. Warum habt ihr euch trotzdem vor mich gestellt? Es hätte doch gereicht mich entkommen zu lassen. Ihr hättet mich nicht auch noch schützen müssen. Warum nur habt ihr euch meinen Verfolgern in den Weg gestellt?

Meine stummen Fragen blieben wie eh und je unbeantwortet. Sicher, damals… vor langer Zeit hat mir jeder einzelne von ihnen die Gründe für sein Handeln genannt, aber ich habe es bis heute nicht verstanden. Worin besteht der Sinn sich für jemanden zu opfern, der nicht sterben kann? Sie hätten den Rest ihres Lebens in Frieden verbringen können. Also… warum?

„Warum?" Zornig warf ich die Tasse gegen die Wand. Warum nur habt ihr das getan? Klirrend zerschellte sie und hinterließ ein dunkles Muster auf dem hellen Untergrund und dem Boden. Ich zog die Beine an und verbarg meinen Kopf dahinter. Ihr hättet das nicht tun müssen. Ich hätte niemals von euch verlangt euer Leben für mich zu riskieren. Warum mußtet ihr es dennoch tun?

Ich wollte allein sein, mich einigeln und nichts und niemanden in meine Nähe lassen bis der Schmerz in meinem Herzen endlich abgeklungen war. Doch Zeit war ein kostbares Gut über das keiner von uns mehr verfügte. Alles war in Bewegung und der unaufhaltsame Strom riß jeden von uns mit sich. Egal, ob wir uns gegen ihn wehrten oder nicht. Er grub sich unerbittlich seinen Weg durch die Geschichte und keiner von uns konnte seinem Sog entkommen.

„Suru?" Uriels warme Stimme durchdrang allmählich die Mauern, die ich um meinen Geist gezogen hatte. Doch als ich flehend in das warme Grün seiner Augen sah, damit er mich nicht zwang über das, was geschehen war zu sprechen, war es nicht länger der Engel der Erde, der mir gegenüberstand. Der Übergang war dermaßen schnell und unbemerkt vonstatten gegangen, daß es mich vollkommen überrumpelte. Ich starrte in das sanft lächelnde Gesicht als würde ich es zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wahrnehmen und in gewisser Weise stimmte das auch. Es waren Remiriels Augen, die mich sanft ansahen. Mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen sank ich in seine Arme und lehnte mich gegen eine Schulter, die ich solange vermißt hatte.

Seine Umarmung war warm und fest. Während meine Tränen immer weiterflossen strichen seine Hände beruhigend durch mein Haar und über meinen Rücken. Er flüsterte leicht in mein Ohr, aber ich verstand keines seiner Worte. Aber das war auch nicht notwendig. Seine Anwesenheit alleine reichte aus den Tumult in meinem Innern zu bezähmen.

Er war der Einzige neben Cee, der auch nur annährend begreifen konnte, wie es in meinem Innern aussah. Es brauchte keine großen Worte um ihm zu erklären, was vorgefallen war. Ein einziger Blick hatte ihm gereicht um alles zu verstehen. Seine Arme hielten mich fest, als wollten sie mich nie wieder loslassen und so sehr ich es mir in der Vergangenheit auch gewünscht hatte erneut an seiner Seite zu sein hatten sich meine Gefühle für ihn verändert.

Es war nicht länger alles erfüllende Liebe sondern tiefe Freundschaft, die mich mit ihm verband. Rosiels Hartnäckigkeit und die Tatsache, das Remiriel nie wieder zu mir zurückkehren konnte hatten dafür gesorgt, das mein Herz einzig und allein für diesen vollkommen wahnsinnigen Engel schlug. Und es würde mein Schwert sein, das ihm den Tod brachte. Mühsam preßte ich die Worte über meine Lippen, die gesagt werden mußten, damit ich in meinem Entschluß nicht wankte. Wenigstens ein einziges Mal muß ich sie laut aussprechen.

„Es ist aus…" Meine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Eine Welle bitterer Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung drohte mich zu erfassen. Mein gesamter Körper zitterte. Ich werde Rosiel töten… mein Herz wird erneut brechen und ich werde allein zurückbleiben… Es gibt keinen anderen Weg… unsere Ziele sind zu verschieden und unsere Wege trennen sich auf ewig… zurück bleibt eine Lawine aus Geröll, die mir den Rückweg versperrt.

Ich lehnte an Uriels Brust, hob meine Hände und spreizte leicht die Finger. Immer und immer wieder sind sie in Blut getaucht worden. Diese Hände, die einst Leben retteten, Verletzungen heilten… sie sind im Laufe der Jahrhunderte zu beinahe perfekten Mordwerkzeugen geworden. Unendlich viele Kämpfe hatten sie geschmiedet und hart werden lassen. In ihnen wurde mein Schwert das tödlichste, was einem Gegner begegnete und es konnte niemals rückgängig gemacht werden…

Sanft griff er nach meinen Händen und drückte sie leicht. Mit unendlichem Bedauern in den Augen sah Remiriel mich an. Eigentlich hätte ich ihm unendlich viele Fragen stellen müssen, warum und wieso er hier war, an meiner Seite… aber ich fühlte mich nur noch ausgebrannt. Noch während er darauf wartete, daß ich weitersprach wechselte der Ausdruck seiner Augen und Uriels Bewußtsein kehrte zurück. Nur, um kurz darauf erneut Remiriel Platz zu machen.

Sowohl die Geschwindigkeit als auch die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der dies geschah machte deutlich in welch perfektem Gleichgewicht sich die Beiden befanden. Ihre gemeinsame Sorge um mich verstärkte es nur noch. Wahrscheinlich fällt es ihnen nicht einmal selbst auf. Warum mußte es so kommen? Warum konnten wir kein friedliches Leben führen? Was ist so schlimm daran?

„…er ließ mich gehen…" Er sog scharf die Luft ein und schlang seinen Arm fester um meine Schultern. Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken.

„Du hättest bleiben können." Müde schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, ich hätte niemals bei ihm bleiben können. Nicht bei diesem Preis.

„Und dafür meine Freunde und die Welt, die ich liebe verraten?" Traurig sah ich ihn an. Das kann ich nicht. Das habe ich noch nie gekonnt. Seine Hand fuhr sanft meine Wange entlang. Nicht. Bitte nicht. Versuch nicht mich zu trösten. Egal, was du tust oder sagst, es wird diesen Schmerz nicht lindern.

„Jeder hätte es verstanden…" Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf. Selbst wenn, ich würde es niemals über mich bringen die Welt der Menschen dem Untergang zu überlassen. Zu lange ist sie mein Zufluchtsort gewesen und zu viele Leben hatte ich dort verbracht. Assia ist ein Teil von mir.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht tausende Unschuldige opfern nur, um selbst glücklich zu sein." Mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen stellte ich fest, das Rosiel und mein Vater derartige Skrupel anscheinend nicht kannten. Sie hatten ihre eigenen Entscheidungen gefällt und sie drehten sich nicht ein einziges Mal um, um nachzusehen wer dabei auf der Strecke geblieben war…

„Also opferst du dein Herz…" Und dich selbst, das war es, was er nicht aussprach. Sein nachdenklicher Blick sagte mir jedoch mehr als tausend Worte. Niemand außer ihm war in der Lage mich derartig zu durchschauen. Es bereitete ihn nicht die geringste Mühe, die Zusammenhänge zu erkennen. Er drückte mich fester an sich.

„… ich wußte immer, das du die Stärkere von uns Beiden bist. Aber manchmal wünschte ich mir, daß ich dich besser hätte beschützen können. Du hast ein solches Leben nicht verdient." Was redet er da? Wir sind immer gleich stark gewesen. Wir haben uns ergänzt und konnten uns vollkommen aufeinander verlassen. Bis zu jenem Tag… Den Tag, den niemand von uns hatte vorhersehen können…

„Nein… wenn ich stark wäre, dann…" Wieder verstummte ich bevor die Worte meine Lippen verlassen konnten. Wäre ich so stark, wie er und alle Anderen glaubten, dann hätte niemand sterben müssen. Dann hätte ich sie alle beschützen können…

Erneute Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg in meine Augen. Ich bin nie stark gewesen. Egal, über welche Kräfte ich auch verfüge, es hat nie gereicht um meine Freunde vor einem schrecklichen Schicksal zu bewahren.

„Nein, ich bin nicht stark… ich kann niemanden beschützen…"

„Doch, du bist stark." Sein Gesicht war von Emotionen gezeichnet als Uriel die Oberhand gewann.

„Stärker als jeder Engel, der mir je begegnet ist." Ich schüttelte den Kopf als er meine Mutter nachträglich von seinen Worten ausnahm.

„Du hast niemals aufgegeben und dein Leben immer wieder von vorn begonnen. Wenn du nicht stark bist, wer dann?" Ich stieß ein heiseres, freudloses Lachen aus.

„Was blieb mir denn schon anderes übrig? Keine Waffe dieser Welt kann mich töten. Was konnte ich schon tun, außer weiterzuleben?" Der Schmerz in meiner Stimme erschütterte ihn zutiefst und nicht nur ihn. Im hinteren Winkel seiner Augen sah ich Remiriels Bewußtsein aufflattern. Er ordnete sich jedoch Uriel unter und hielt sich zurück. Behutsam fing Uriel eine meiner Tränen auf und betrachtete sie gedankenverloren.

„Weiterzuleben… weißt du eigentlich wieviel Kraft das erfordert?" Achtlos ließ er die Träne zu Boden fallen und nahm meinen Kopf in seine Hände. Seine Stimme war von Emotionen gezeichnet. Auch in seiner Vergangenheit hatte es einen Moment gegeben in dem er alles hinter sich lassen wollte. Die häßliche Narbe an seinem Hals und seine fehlenden Stimmbänder zeugten noch heute davon.

„Die Ewigkeit kann die grausamste Folter sein, wenn der Geist nicht stark genug ist immer und immer wieder von vorn zu beginnen." Ich wußte nicht, ob er mit mir sprach oder sich selbst meinte. Aber seine Worte bewegten mich tief und statt einer Antwort sank ich schluchzend gegen seine Schulter.

„Ich schaffe es vielleicht nur noch dieses eine Mal." Meine Stimme war kaum hörbar. Seine Arme schlossen sich um meinen Rücken und er preßte mich gegen seine Brust. Durch den schweren Stoff seiner Kleidung konnte ich deutlich seinen Herzschlag hören.

„Du mußt es nicht tun. Du könntest hierbleiben." Er schluckte und versuchte den Kampf, der in seinem Innern tobte vor mir zu verbergen. Ich hob leicht den Blick und sah, das es nun wieder Remiriel war mit dem ich sprach.

„Und euch alleine kämpfen lassen?" Meine Stimme klang spöttisch.

„Ihr werdet niemals gegen ihn bestehen." Ein Hauch von Bitterkeit machte sich in meinen Worten breit. Nicht einmal ich selbst wußte wen ich mit diesen Worten meinte. Rosiel oder meinen Vater.

„Wir könnten es versuchen." Es war ein kläglicher Versuch mich von dem Unvermeidbaren abhalten zu wollen. Das wußten wir beide. Mühsam sammelte ich den letzten Rest Entschlossenheit, den ich noch aufbringen konnte.

„Nein." Ich befreite mich aus seiner Umarmung und stand langsam auf. Das hier ist meine Aufgabe. Niemand außer mir wird sich ihm weit genug nähern können. Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Egal, wie schwer es mir auch fällt ich werde Rosiel töten müssen.

„Suru warte!" Er hielt mich am Arm zurück und sah mich flehend an. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

„Tu es nicht… bitte." Traurig sah ich ihn an.

„Bitte tu dir das nicht an."

„Es ist zu spät…" Meine Beine gaben unter mir nach und er fing mich auf.

„…viel zu spät…" Behutsam befreite ich mich aus seinen Armen und wischte die verbliebenen Tränen aus meinen Augen. Es gibt kein Zurück.

„Bring mich zu Sara-chan." Für eine Sekunde war er vollkommen fassungslos und ich glaubte schon beinahe er würde sich weigern und mich in diesem Raum einsperren, aber dann stieß er einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Er wußte es ebenfalls. Es ist an der Zeit den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Egal, wie sehr dieser auch schmerzt.

„Also gut…" Ich hielt seinem Blick stand obwohl es mir in der Seele wehtat die Verzweiflung darin zu sehen. Remiriel verfluchte seinen eigene Hilflosigkeit während Uriel allmählich die Kontrolle über seinen Körper widererlangte.

„…komm." Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus in den Gang. Ich strafte meine Schulter und folgte ihm. Erst als ich bereits neben ihm stand merkte ich, daß etwas fehlte. Kurzentschlossen wandte ich mich um.

„Willst du dich ewig vor mir verstecken?" Mit einem unwilligen Knurren kam Cees Schnauze hinter einer Sofalehne zum Vorschein. Seine roten Augen sahen mich zweifelnd an.

„Soll ich dich hier lassen?" Aufgebracht bellte er mich an bewegte sich aber nicht weiter.

„Na, wenn das so ist." Grinsend drehte ich mich um und folgte Uriel durch ein Gewirr von unzähligen Gängen. Dicht hinter uns war das Tapsen von schweren Wolfspfoten zu hören. Er hielt Abstand zu mir, aber ich wußte, daß er mich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchströmte mich. Wenigstens werde ich auf diesem Weg nicht völlig allein sein. Cee wird nicht von meiner Seite weichen.

„Hier ist es." Uriel hatte mich in einen Raum geführt, der aussah wie ein Kirchenschiff mit riesigem Panorama Fenster. Nur zögernd trat ich ein. Ich spürte wie die fragenden Blicke von Michael und Raphael auf mir ruhten, als wir den Raum betraten. So gut es ging ignorierte ich sie und trat an das riesige Fenster.

Der Raum, der sich dahinter verbarg war gigantisch und Sara-chan saß einsam auf einem Stuhl. Ihre Gestalt wirkte beinahe unwirklich zwischen den hohen Wänden und Säulen. Ihre Hände lagen schützend über ihren Bauch und vor ihr kniete gefangen in einer Welle von Verzweiflung und Zorn Setsuna. Es war nicht zu hören, was er ihr sagte, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was in ihm vorging.

„Sie zeigt dieselben Symptome wie Sevothtarte… nur, daß sie nicht wirklich schwanger ist." Beinahe unbemerkt war Raphael neben mich getreten.

„Obwohl Sandalphon tot ist, frißt sein Alptraum immer noch an ihrem Geist!" Uriel klang ungläubig.

„Sandalphon ist tot?" Es gelang mir nicht meine Überraschung zu verbergen. Soll das heißen mein Traum hätte niemals lange genug bestehen können um mich tatsächlich vor all dem zu schützen? Ich wäre auf jeden Fall aufgewacht?

„Setsuna hat ihn getötet kurz nachdem Luzifer dich angriff." Ich preßte eine Hand gegen das kühle Glas. Meine Brust schmerzte bei dem Gedanken an den Dämon, der mein Herz gefressen hatte.

„Sie ist nicht schwanger?" Raphael nickte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr mich. Sandalphon hat sein Ziel also nicht erreicht. Sie ist in Sicherheit.

„Allerdings glaubt sie das. Sie bricht jedes Mal in Panik aus, wenn einer von uns ihr zu nahe kommt." Michaels Stimme war voller Verachtung. Er konnte und wollte nicht verstehen was in Sara vorging. Wie sollte ein Engel noch dazu jemand wie der Engel des Feuers, auch verstehen, was es für einen Mutter bedeutet das ungeborene Leben in ihrem Körper zu verlieren? Was es bedeutet den Geliebten und dessen Kind zur selben Zeit zu verlieren…

Wortlos verließ ich den Raum und fand den Weg hinunter beinahe von allein. Noch ehe die letzte Treppe hinter mir gelassen hatte befanden sich sowohl ein Brotkorb als auch etliche Früchte in meinen Händen. Einige der Apfel und stopfte ich in die verborgenen Taschen meiner Kleidung. An der Tür zu Saras Gefängnis prallte ich beinahe mit Setsuna zusammen.

„Shao-san?" Sein Blick flackerte leicht als er über mein mitgenommenes Äußeres steifte. Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und klopfte leicht auf seine Schulter während ich Sara ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. Es kostet mich ungemein viel Kraft mir meine wahren Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Man kann es drehen und wenden wie man will. Aber dieser Raum ist und bleibt ein Gefängnis. Egal wie behaglich sie ihn auch einrichten. Die Bannkreise die ihn umgeben stempeln Sara als derart gefährlich ab, daß es nur den Elementen und wenigen Auserwählten erlaubt war ihn überhaupt zu betreten. Beinahe so als würde alle hier Anwesenden töten, wenn man sie nicht im Zaum hielt.

„Schon gut, ich kümmere mich um sie." Auch, wenn ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, wie ich das anstellen soll. Ungläubig sah er mich an, aber er hinderte mich nicht daran weiterzugehen.

„Hey Sara-chan." Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen kniete ich mich vor sie.

„Wie geht es dir?" Über ihr Gesicht legte sich ein solch glücklicher Ausdruck, daß es mir beinahe körperliche Schmerzen bereitete.

„Er ist zu mir zurückgekommen Shao-san. Genau, wie du gesagt hast. Aber sie lassen mich nicht zu ihm." Ich schluckte kurz und stellte den Korb vorsichtig neben mich. Meine Hände zitterten leicht.

„Ißt du deshalb nichts?" Es war mir direkt aufgefallen, das sie war merkwürdig blaß aussah. Und jetzt, wo ich vor ihr stand sah ich deutlich, das sie Gewicht verloren hatte. Beinahe schon mehr als für sie gut war.

„Sie wollen mir und meinem Baby schaden." Sie beugte sich leicht vor und flüsterte leise in mein Ohr.

„Das Essen hier ist vergiftet." Es erschütterte mich zutiefst wie sehr ihr Geist nach wie vor in diesem Traum gefangen war. Aber ich durfte mir in ihrer Gegenwart nicht das Geringste anmerken lassen. Sandalphon hatte bestimmt Vorsichtsmaßen ergriffen was seinen Einfluß auf seine Mutter anging.

„Weißt du was?" Verschwörerisch grinste ich sie an.

„Das hab ich mir fast gedacht. Deshalb…" Triumphierend zog ich einen der Äpfel aus meinen Taschen und hielt ihr ihn entgegen.

„... hab ich die hier mitgebracht."

„Shao-san, du bist die Größte!" Jubelnd nahm sie ihn entgegen und verspeiste ihn als wäre sie bereits halb verhungert. Zum Glück hatte ich mehr als einen mitgenommen. Während ich selbst noch auf einem Apfel herumkaute hatte sie bereits sämtliche anderen und das gesamte Brot verspeist. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, daß sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe bereits deutlich besserte. Sie war längst nicht mehr so blaß wie anfangs.

„Mein kleines Baby…" Sanft strich sie über ihren Bauch. Schmerzhaft wurde mir der alten Narben auf meinem Körper bewußt. Äußerlich war davon nicht das Geringste zu sehen, doch der damalige Schnitt hatte meinen Körper für immer gezeichnet. Ich würde nie wieder ein Kind unter meinem Herzen tragen…

„…mein Baby…" Es würde unmöglich sein sie mit Gewalt aus diesem Zustand zu befreien. Ihr Geist würde dem nicht standhalten. Sie glaubt zu fest daran. Ihr jetzt die Wahrheit zu enthüllen wird sie für immer zerstören…

„Shao-san, ich bin dir so dankbar." Bei ihren Worten drehte sich mir der Magen um. Es gibt nicht den geringsten Grund mir dankbar zu sein. Als es darauf ankam hatte ich versagt. Von Anfang an hätte ich alles tun müssen um sie zu befreien und zu Setsuna zurück zubringen… ich hätte niemals solange warten dürfen…

„Bitte hör mir jetzt gut zu Sara-chan." Einer Eingebung folgend setzte ich alles auf eine Karte und hoffte inständig, es würde funktionieren.

„Im Moment kann ich dir nicht zur Flucht helfen, aber ich verspreche dir alles in meiner Macht stehende zu tun, um dich und dein Baby zu schützen." Damit spielte ich Sandalphon direkt in die Hände, aber das konnte mir egal sein. Wichtig war nur, daß sie aus dieser Sache heil herauskam. Die Engel und sämtliche ihrer Machtspielchen konnten mir dabei gestohlen bleiben.

„Und Setsuna?" Mit Angst gefüllten Augen sah sie mich an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, daß sie ihm Schreckliches antun." Die Wunden, die ihre Verzweiflung in mir riß waren schlimmer als die, die normale Waffen verursacht hätten. Ich hatte zugelassen daß sie zu einem Opfer der Intrigen der Himmelsbewohner wurde. Das werde ich mir niemals verzeihen können. Es gibt nichts mit dem ich das, was ich ihr angetan habe wieder gutmachen kann.

„Schon gut, ich werde ihn finden. Ihm passiert nichts. Aber zuerst mußt du mir versprechen auf dich aufzupassen. Du mußt essen und bei Kräften bleiben." Es dauerte eine Weile sie von all dem zu überzeugen und beinahe jeder Satz ließ die Säure in meinem Magen steigen. Mir wurde von meinen eigenen Worten schlecht. Es ist nicht richtig sie noch weiter zu täuschen. Doch leider ist genau das notwendig. Wenn ich nicht will, daß ihr Geist endgültig dem Wahnsinn verfällt mußte ich nach Sandalphons Regeln spielen. Er hat diesen Alptraum geschaffen und es bleibt uns nichts anders übrig als ihn bis zum Ende durchzustehen.

Nach einer Weile erklärte sie sich schließlich bereit alles zu tun, um bei einer sich bietenden Fluchtmöglichkeit kräftig genug zu sein. Wie bereits in Assia vertraute sie mir auch dieses Mal vollkommen. Ihr würde niemals der Gedanke kommen, daß ich sie verraten könnte. Sie hat ja nicht die geringste Ahnung…

„Paß gut auf dich auf Sara-chan." Ich drückte sie kurz an mich und floh aus dem Raum. Hinter einer großen Säule suchte ich Deckung und kämpfte gegen den Wunsch an laut zu schreien. Es ist ungerecht. So ungerecht! Warum sie? Warum ausgerechnet sie! Schwungvoll stieß ich eine Faust gegen sie Säule. Der Schmerz vertrieb die Dunkelheit, die meinen Geist zu umfangen versuchte. Cee drückte sich gegen meine Beine und winselte leicht. Abwesend strich ich mit einer Hand über seinen Kopf.

„Du solltest dich ausruhen." Beinahe lautlos löste er sich aus dem Schatten und legte eine Hand fest auf meine Schulter. Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf wobei ich es vermied direkt in seine Augen zu sehen. Im Moment waren mir sowohl sein Blick als auch der von Remiriel unerträglich. Ich fühlte mich wie in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier, das verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Aber es gab keinen mehr. Wenn ich frei sein wollte konnte ich nur noch vorwärts stürmen und dabei jeden verletzten oder töten, der sich mir in den Weg stellt.

„Ich kann nicht." Ruppig zwang er mich in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Du brauchst Schlaf. Du siehst bereits aus wie dein eigener Geist." Leiser Zorn brannte in seinem Blick.

„Du mußt dich endlich ausruhen."

„Ich kann nicht…" Meine Beine begannen zu zittern und sein Gesicht verschwamm immer mehr vor meinen Augen.

„Uriel… ich kann es nicht…" Seine Arme fingen mich auf, als mein Körper in sich zusammensackte.

„… ich kann nicht noch einmal so stark sein…" Alle Kraft wich aus mir als mich eine bleierne Müdigkeit überfiel. Es hatte lange gedauert, aber nun begriff sowohl mein Geist als auch Körper vollkommen vor welche Wahl mich Rosiel gestellt hatte. Mein Geist mochte es bereits akzeptiert haben, aber mein Herz begriff es erst in diesem Moment. Es war zu spät… zu spät um sich noch einmal umzudrehen… zu spät es zu bereuen… es ungeschehen zu machen…

„Komm… du solltest wirklich etwas schlafen." Ich merkte kaum, wie er mich hochhob und in sein Quartier trug. Der Schock saß zu tief. Kaum spürte ich die weiche Matratze unter mir krümmte ich mich zusammen. Warum? Warum können wir nicht glücklich sein?

„Ruh dich aus." Seine Hand striff sanft über meine Stirn bevor er sich leise erhob und den Raum verließ. Für einen Sekunde verlangte alles in mir ihn festzuhalten, doch noch ehe meinen Lippen die Worte formen konnten, die ihn zum Bleiben bewegt hätten, war er vorüber. Sein mir zugekehrter Rücken war das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm bevor mich die Erschöpfung übermannte.

Gefangen zwischen sanften Erinnerungen und Alpträumen wälzte ich mich unruhig hin und her bis sich eine vertraute Gestalt an meine Seite schmiegte. Das Bett knarrte bedrohlich unter seinem Gewicht. Zitternd griff ich in sein langes Fell und drückte meinen Körper enger an seinen. Eine große, rauhe Zunge fuhr durch mein Haar. Augenblicklich wurde ich ruhiger. Sein Herzschlag begleitete mich lange bis ich tief genug schlief um selbst ihn nicht mehr zu hören. Dafür spürte mein Körper instinktiv, wie sich sein Brustkorb unter jedem Atemzug hob und senkte.

In all den Jahren ist er stets an meiner Seite gewesen. Egal, wie schlimm es auch um mich stand. Er ist immer dagewesen und hat mich beschützt. Er hat mich nie allein gelassen. Selbst als ich mich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern konnte war er stets für mich da…

„…Cee…" Eine Träne rollte über meine Wange und wurde von seiner Zunge fortgewischt. Eine dunkle Pranke legte sich über meinen Körper und hüllte ihn schützend ein. Sein warmes Fell kitzelte in meinem Gesicht, aber ich wachte nicht auf. Er verbarg meinen Körper vor den Augen der Welt und für einen winzigen Moment atmete ich erleichtert auf. Seine Nähe gab mir die Kraft, die ich brauchte um weitermachen zu können. Ich wußte egal, was von nun an auch geschehen mochte… er würde immer für mich da sein… mich suchen… finden… bis er sich sicher sein konnte, das mir niemand mehr weh tun würde…

„…Danke..." Im Halbschlaf kuschelte ich mich noch enger an ihn.

„…für alles…" Seine kalte Schnauze stupste leicht gegen meine Stirn und ich fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf aus dem mich erst das beständige Pulsieren meines Blutes weckte. Wild rauschte es in meinen Ohren und ich öffnete widerwillig die Augen. Irgend etwas verdammt Mächtiges hatte sich unserem Versteck genähert und bei dieser Reaktion konnte es sich nur einen Erzdämon handeln. Mit einem leisen Fluch auf den Lippen erhob ich mich.

Es ist also soweit… ich hätte mir ein klein wenig mehr Zeit gewünscht, aber wie es scheint ist es unmöglich noch länger zu warten. Immer näher rücken die Kämpfe, die sich nicht länger vermeiden lassen. Wenn sich ein Erzdämon in den Himmel wagt kann es nicht mehr lange bis zu einem erneuten Krieg dauern.

Ein dunkles Knurren verlangsamte meine Schritte. Cee saß halbaufgerichtet auf dem Blick und seine rubinroten Augen funkelten haßerfüllt die Tür an. Wahrscheinlich spürte er die Anwesenheit der Dämonen noch stärker als ich.

„Es tut mir leid Cee. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl mehr. Wir müssen gehen." Mit einem unwilligen Schnauben richtet er sich ganz auf und schüttelte sein tiefschwarzes Fell. Als er vom Bett sprang war er bereits wieder ein Wolf. Er rieb seinen Kopf kurz an meinen Beinen und spazierte an mir vorbei auf die Tür zu. Auffordernd sah er mich an.

„Ich danke dir." Ich hauchte einen Kuß auf seine kalte Nase und öffnete die Tür. In den Gängen herrschte absolutes Chaos und andauernd war von einer gigantischen Dämonenarmee die Rede. Niemand hielt uns auf, als wir uns zielstrebig auf die Quelle der dunklen Aura zu bewegten. Ich wußte selbst nicht warum, aber je näher wir ihr kamen desto sicherer war ich, das mich irgend jemand rief. Es konnte allerdings ebensogut eine Falle sein… doch was macht das jetzt noch für einen Unterschied? Was habe ich noch zu verlieren?

Als ich die äußerste der Landeplattformen erreichte wußte ich, daß wir nicht weiter suchen mußten. Sämtliche Wachposten wirkten vollkommen panisch und versuchten so schnell wie möglich ins Innere zu gelangen. Beinahe so als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihnen her. Der Leibhaftige… wäre er es wirklich, dann hätte ich es als erste gewußt. Nein, das hier war jemand anders.

Lächelnd sah ich mich nach Cee um. Er folgte mir wie ein dunkler Schatten. Seine Augen glühten tiefrot und er stieß ein bedrohliches Knurren aus. Was auch immer uns dort draußen erwartete, er würde an meiner Seite sein. Der Wind fuhr durch meine Haare als ich hinaustrat. Wild zerrte er an meiner Kleidung. In dem Himmel über uns schwebten zwei riesige Drachen. Einer von ihnen zinnoberrot und der andere giftgrün. Beide tief erfüllt von der Magie der Hölle. Doch sie griffen nicht an.

„Damals… als Himmel und Hölle aufeinander krachten und die Dimensionen verborgen… hat Mad Hatter uns aus dem Vakuum gerettet." Die helle, klare Stimme löste einen Stein tief in meinem Inneren sie lebt also noch.

„Habe ich es nicht gesagt? Wann immer ihr in Gefahr seit eile ich herbei." Ich erreichte meine Freunde und stellte beruhigt fest, daß keiner von ihnen verletzt war obwohl Belial direkt über ihnen schwebte. Sie knieten am Boden und Kurai befand sich unter ihnen. Es sah ganz danach aus als hätte Belial doch so etwas wie ein Herz.

„HEUCHELEI! Du hast sie nur gerettet, um sie als Geisel gegen den Messias einzusetzen." Mein Blick flog zum Himmel hinauf. Auf dem Rücken des grünen Drachen saß ein weiblicher Erzdämon, der Belial in Punkto Rachedurst nicht im geringsten Nachstand. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte war ihr Name Balbero.

„Welch böses Mundwerk du hast… Balbero! Vergiß nicht, daß auch ich den Namen eines Satans trage! Auch ich spiele meine Karten immer nur zu meinem Vorteil aus!" Zufrieden lächelnd sah er auf uns hinunter. Es schien ihm nicht im Geringsten zu stören, das ihr Zorn von Minute zu Minute wuchs. Ihre Aura wurde immer gefährlicher doch noch hielt sie sich zurück. Setsuna hatte mich bemerkt und winkte mir sichtlich erleichtert.

„Selbstverständlich liegt es mir fern, euch die Prinzessin zu überlassen, ohne einen PREIS zu verlangen. Immerhin bin ich ein Dämon." Eiskalt ruhte sein Blick für einen kurzen Moment auf mir ehe er sich wieder Setsuna und Kurai zuwandte. Zutiefst beunruhigt machte ich mich auf das Schlimmste gefaßt. In seiner Stimme hatte eine wage Andeutung gelegen, die mir nicht im Geringsten behagte und so ganz nebenbei auch noch gefährlich klang.

„Was willst du von uns?" Gelassen sah Setsuna zu ihm hinauf während Uriels ruhige Hand auf meinem Arm verhinderte, daß ich mein Schwert rufen konnte.

„Die Aura des Bösen, die diesem Krater innewohnt… sie ist nur ein Bruchstück der Macht meines Gebieters. Ob absichtlich oder nicht, die Explosion hat den Schutzschild um den Himmel langsam zerbrochen… und es so unserer Armee ermöglicht, ungehindert dort einzudringen." Der Schirm mit dem sich Belial vor der Sonne schützte verursachte mir Unbehagen. Die weißen Federn wiesen noch einen letzten Hauch von Engelsmagie auf. Cee stand knurrend neben mir.

„Dies ist unsere große Chance. Weshalb sind wir wohl sonst hier ohne Order unseres Fürsten?" Betroffen senkte Kurai den Kopf.

„Ich wußte, daß Kira Luzifers Seele besitzt, aber trotzdem… als ich hörte, er sei wiedergeboren, konnte ich es kaum fassen!"

„Ich kann es jetzt noch kaum glauben, Kurai… aber ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Als ich ihn wieder sah, stand er an Rosiels Seite…" Setsunas Worte riefen mir die jüngste Vergangenheit nur zu deutlich ins Gedächtnis. In Sekunden hatte sich unser weiteres Schicksal entschieden. Von jenem Moment an war es uns bestimmt gegen diejenigen zu kämpfen, die wir liebten.

„…mit einer schwarzen Maske vor seinem Gesicht… und tötete kaltblütig seine Freunde." Belials gesamter Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Diese schwarze Maske… sah sie so aus?" Mein Atem stockte beim Anblick der schwarzen Gestalt, die er heraufbeschworen hatte. Ein Irrtum war unmöglich. Ich würde sie überall erkennen. Die Rüstung meines Vaters!

„Das ist sie! Genau die Maske trug Kira-sempai."

„Wie ich mir dachte…" Mit einem verächtlichen Zischen ließ Belial die Vision erlöschen.

„Erinnerst du dich, Messias wie ich dir von einem Mann erzählte der die Seele meines Gebieters aus seinem Körper stahl? Mir scheint mein Gebieter ist mir einige Erklärungen schuldig." Sichtlich verärgert klappte er den weißen Schirm zusammen.

„Ich war damals nicht zugegen… so wurde mir sein Anblick nicht zuteil. Aber angenommen dieser Mann und mein Fürst sind dieselbe Person… dann wäre der Raub seiner Seele aus seinem eigenen gigantischen, fest gewachsenen Körper eine One-Man Show." Irgend etwas an diesen Worten rief eine verschwommene Erinnerung in mir wach. Etwas, das mein Vater mir gesagt hatte… vor langer Zeit…

„Mit anderen Worten… nichts als Effekthascherei um seinen Untertanen seine eigene Entführung vorzugaukeln. Mehr noch… der Körper, den er in der Hölle zurückließ, war nur Illusion… geschaffen durch einen mächtigen Zauber." Ich begann zu zittern als die Erinnerung an jenen Tag immer deutlicher wurde. Es war in der Hölle gewesen… seinem Palast… er hatte den Blick sehnsuchtsvoll in den Himmel, den er von dort aus unmöglich sehen konnte gerichtet.

Azrael, eines Tages werden deine Mutter, du und ich ein friedliches Leben führen können. Weit weg von Himmel und Hölle, Engel und Dämonen. In einer Welt, in der es nicht wichtig ist, wer man ist oder woher man kommt. Damals hatte ich ihm staunend zugehört.

Und wie willst du das schaffen? Va… nein, mein Fürst. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln hatte sich um seine Lippen gelegt.

In dem ich alles und jeden täusche… Solange, bis es mir gelingt diese eine Welt zu finden oder zu schaffen. Versprich mir solange zu warten. 

„Zu welchem Zweck er vorgab seine eigene Seele entführt zu haben… und wie es dazu kam, daß sie in Nanatsusaya versiegelt wurde… DAS muß ich noch herausfinden." Belials scharfe Worte brachten mich aprubt zurück in die Gegenwart. Uriels Hand ruhte nach wie vor auf meinem Arm und sein Blick beschwor mich nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun. Ich nickte ihm leicht zu. Zwei Erzdämonen herauszufordern würde uns rein gar nichts bringen. Wir mußten abwarten, wenn wir vor Rosiel ans Ziel gelangen wollten.

„Laß das dumme Geschwätz, Belial! Aus welchem Grund sollte mein Gemahl uns…" Perplex sah ich zu Balbero hinauf. Gemahl! Meint sie das ernst?

„…und sein eigenes Reich hintergehen!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller. Die Bedrohung durch sie war nun beinahe körperlich spürbar. Mein gesamter Körper spannte sich.

„Wieso sollte er mich betrügen! MICH, die ihm Abbandon und seine unzähligen anderen Söhne geschenkt hat! Das ist lachhaft!" Oh ja, das ist lachhaft. Es ist lachhaft zu glauben, daß mein Vater jemals eine andere Person als meine Mutter geliebt hat! Ich spürte wie alter Zorn in mir aufflammte. Der Wille ihr wegen dieser Worte die Kehle zu durchstoßen wurde immer mächtiger.

„Hör auf seinen Namen weiter in den Schmutz zu ziehen, Balbero!" Mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen begegnet Belial meinem eisigen Blick.

Wage es nicht dich zu verraten! Vollkommen überrumpelt starrte ich ihn an als seine dunkle Stimme plötzlich in meinen Gedanken widerhallte. Mein Zorn war binnen eines Augenblicks verpufft.

Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?

Mitnichten. Aber du bist meine Beute. Ich habe nicht vor dich einem völlig hysterischen Weibsbild zu überlassen. Darauf fiel mir keinerlei Erwiderung ein. Er hat sich noch nie von irgend jemandem in die Karten sehen lassen. Stets verfolgte er seine eigenen Ziele und nur die Treue gegenüber meinem Vater war etwas, auf das man sich bei ihm vollkommen verlassen konnte. Für Luzifer, seinen Gebieter würde er alles tun.

„WIE WAR DAS!" Es kostet mich fast meine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung nicht laut zu lachen. Balberos Reaktion paßte einfach zu gut zu Belials letzten Worten.

„Du verrietest den Himmel, in dem du ihm Treue schworst. Er mag so gnädig gewesen sein dir nichts zu sagen… doch jeder von uns weiß, mit welch schmutzigen Dämonen du deine Bastarde gezeugt hast." Bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder versucht er gerade mich von der Ehrenhaftigkeit meines Vaters zu überzeugen?

„Dachtest du wirklich er würde dich noch einmal anschauen, nachdem du ihm solche Schmach bereitet hast!" Anklagend wies Belial auf ihre Brust, die von einem engen Lederkorsett gebändigt wurde. Der Zorn in seinen Augen hätte jeden anderen Dämon längst zum Schweigen gebracht, aber Erzdämonen waren vom selben Schlag. So leicht würde Balbero sich nicht geschlagen geben.

„Sei still! Von jemanden wie dir, der ihn mit seinen kranken Begierden hofiert, laß ich mir nichts sagen! Ich habe meine eigenen Methoden! Ich werde diese Schweine verbrennen und ihm ihre Asche höchstpersönlich zum Geschenk machen!" Ihre Augen glühten purpurn mit einer goldenen Iris in ihrem Innern. Ein wahrhaft erschreckender Anblick. Um so überraschter war ich, als sie uns plötzlich den Rücken zuwandte. Was immer Belial ihr auch wortlos gesagt haben mochte. Es zeigte Wirkung.

„LOS! WIR GEHEN!" Der riesige, grüne Drache folgte ihrem Ruf.

„Bleib hier, Miststück!" Der Blick mit sie Michael segnete war tödlich. Doch es war nur eine einzige Sekunde in der sie ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie war verschwunden ehe er ihr noch eine weitere Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen konnte.

„Ei, ei… wie sich Frauen doch mit der Zeit ändern können!" Mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln schwebte Belial zu uns herab. Fragend sah ich Michael an, der an seinem Zorn beinahe zu ersticken drohte. Wahrscheinlich würde er nichts lieber tun als Belial mit seinem Schwert zu durchbohren, doch Raphaels ruhiger Blick hinderte ihn daran. Ebenso, wie Uriels Hand auf meinem Arm mich zurückhielt.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Richtig…" Mit einem leisen Kichern sah er Kurai an.

„.. bei meinem Lösegeld für die Prinzessin." Gelassen zog er seinen Hut um dahinter ein weiteres Lächeln zu verbergen als er sich erneut in meine Gedanken stahl.

Oder sollte ich ihnen vielleicht offenbaren, daß es sich eigentlich um zwei Prinzessinnen handelt? Beides Kronprinzessinnen der Hölle. Ich ignorierte ihn und hörte ihn in meinem Geist leise lachen.

Wie du willst. Erhalten wir diese Farce aufrecht, bis sie dich zwingen deine Maske abzulegen. Ich preßte die Lippen festaufeinander um mich nicht doch noch zu einer Reaktion hinreißen zu lassen. Ich kannte ihn zu gut. Sollte ich jetzt reagieren würde er mich zwingen ihn und die Dämonen bei ihrem Krieg gegen den Himmel zu unterstützen. Er würde das Geheimnis meiner Herkunft dazu benutzen mich von meinen Freunden zu trennen und seinen Zielen dienlich zu sein. Ein falsches Wort würde ausreichen um ihn komplett in die Hände spielen. Es war besser zu schweigen auch, wenn es mir schwer fiel.

„Ihr habt mir ein interessantes Angebot gemacht Prinzessin. Ihr spracht von einer Zusammenarbeit zwischen uns und der Rebellenarmee." Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Das hört sich ja fast so an als hätte er ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Es amüsierte ihn köstlich mein fassungsloses Gesicht zu sehen.

„Der Anführer der Anima Mundi bin ich. Satan Belial!" Mein Herz setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus als Raziel sich hinter ihn stellte. Sein Blick war vollkommen ruhig, doch ich konnte Dank des Bannkreises, den ich über ihn geworfen hatte spüren, daß er innerlich zitterte.

„Oh ich kenne dich." Aus den Augenwinkeln fixierte Belial meinen Schützling wie eine Schlange ihr nächstes Mittagessen.

„Kadett Raziel, vormals Zaphikels Lieblingsschüler. Ich muß schon sagen, ein ungewöhnlicher Vorschlag, unsere Armee mit eurer zusammenzutun. Um nicht zu sagen…" Aus Cees Kehle löste sich ein lautes Knurren als Belials Aura sich plötzlich verstärkte.

„…LÄCHERLICH!"

Ebenso wie dieser Bannkreis, der sein Leben schützen soll. Bist du wirklich so naiv zu glauben sein Leben schützen zu können in dem du dein eigenes riskierst? Die Bedrohung wich im selben Moment, wie diese Worte fielen.

Nach all den Jahrhunderten bist du immer noch viel zu weich. Schützt einen Engel… Nach allem, was sie dir angetan haben. Kaum zu glauben, wessen Blut in deinen Adern fließen soll. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Es hatte nicht den Anschein als würde Belial ernsthaft gegen uns kämpfen wollen. Vielmehr schien er die Figuren einer Schachpartie zu seinen Gunsten zu verrücken.

„Kein Kompromiß der Welt könnte uns dazu verleiten, uns mit euch zu verbünden! Endlich, nach einem langem Kampf… sind wir nun hier, um diese Welt zurückzuerobern und unsere Rache an Gott zu nehmen. Dies war unser innigster Wunsch!" Inzwischen hatte er das Verhalten eines verkappten Showmasters angenommen. Eben voll und ganz ein Dämon, der sich auf seine Selbstinszenierung versteht.

„Licht und Dunkel – ein Bündnis zwischen diesen Beiden wird nie und nimmer Wirklichkeit. Nennt es den Lauf der Welt." Er neigte eine leichte Verbeugung andeutend den Kopf und setzte seinen Hut auf. Seine Augen waren für einen Moment geschlossen und fast meinte ich einen stillen Seufzer zu hören.

Von dieser einen Ausnahme einmal abgesehen. Klang es vorwurfsvoll in meinem Kopf.

„…Deshalb schlage ich vor, daß die Anima Mundi, besonders der Messias, ab jetzt jeglichen Kontakt zu uns vermeiden. Ein Nichtangriffspakt. Bis unser beider Ziele erreicht sind, werden wir einander weder unterstützen noch behindern…" Ist das hier wirklich Belial? Der Erzdämon, den ich solange gefürchtet habe? Seit wann sorgt er sich um Andere?

„Zugegeben… kaum ein Lösegeld, das einer Prinzessin würdig ist… dennoch akzeptiert ihr unsere Konditionen?" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Anscheinend hatte er meine Gedanken bereits erraten.

Vergiß nicht, du bist immer noch meine Beute. Laß dich von keinem anderen töten. Ich werde es sein, der ihm deinen Kopf auf einem silbernen Tablett serviert.

Das wäre das Letzte, was du in deinem Leben tust. Er antwortete mir nicht sondern verschloß lachend seinen Geist.

„MAD HATTER!" Doch noch ehe sich Kurai zu ihm umwenden konnte schwebte er bereits wieder über uns.

„Du hast jemanden gerettet, der mir sehr viel bedeutet. Danke, Mad Hatter!" Sanft tätschelte Setsuna über den Kopf der Oger-Prinzessin. Er wirkte sichtlich erleichtert.

„Noch ein Wort der Warnung Messias! Ich zweifle, ob euch Zeit bleibt, den verlorenen Pfad zu öffnen. Wenn ihr nach Atziluth wollt, so wählt lieber den Weg vorbei an den Torwächtern." Ein letzter Trumpf. In dem er uns diese Information gab konnte er sich sicher sein, das wir ihm und der Dämonenarmee in den Himmeln nicht länger in den Quere kamen. Lächelnd mußte ich seine Gewandtheit anerkennen. In all den Jahrhunderten hatte er sich kaum verändert. Kalt und zielsicher wie ein Pfeil aus purem Eis fand er sein Ziel. Er trug seinen Titel als Satan mehr als nur zu Recht. Wie kam ich nur darauf auch nur einen einzigen Moment daran zu zweifeln?

„Ich spüre eine starke Interferenz in der Kraft meines Gebieters. Es ist gut möglich, daß Rosiel vor euch ans Ziel gelangt." Eine Erschütterung der gesamten Atmosphäre brachte den Himmel zum Erzittern. Die Dämonenarmee hatte uns erreicht. Ich spürte es mit jeder einzelnen Faser meines Körpers.

„W… was ist das? Ein Erdbeben?" Entsetzt sah Setsuna sich um. Noch war nichts Genaues zu erkennen. Aber es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln bis es soweit war. Dank des Blutes, das in meinem Adern floß erkannte ich schon jetzt die Ausmaße dieser Armee. Sie war gigantisch!

„Zeit, unser kleines Téte-á-téte zu beenden! Als dann, Diener des Himmels! Bei unserem nächsten Treffen sind wir Feinde!" Belials Schirm verwandelte sich in einen wild wirbelnden Kreis aus dem nach und nach die einzelnen Federn davon stoben. Tiefschwarz fielen sie auf uns hernieder.

„Wir werden keine Gnade walten lassen Messias!" Unerschrocken erwiderte ich seinen Blick. Die Federn über meinem Gesicht zerfielen zu Asche noch ehe sie mich beühren konnten.

Dasselbe gilt für uns. Ein lautes Lachen scholl mir entgegen.

Wir werden sehen Prinzessin. Wir werden sehen…

„Hutmacher!" Die Hände schützend vors Gesicht halten rief Kurai ihm nach. Er schenkte uns einen letzten, unergründlichen Blick ehe die dunklen Federn seine Gestalt vollkommen verdeckten. Als sie verschwanden war der Himmel über und über von Dämonen bedeckt. Ihre massigen Körper verdeckten beinahe das gesamte Blau.

„Der dritte große Krieg hat begonnen!" Einsam stand Belial auf dem Kopf eines gigantischen Drachens und übernahm das Kommando über ein Herr, wie es der Himmel seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Irgendwo weit entfernt vernahm ich den stummen Aufschrei der Wolkenwale die sich immer weiter von dieser dunklen Macht entfernten.

„Meine Brüder! Wir sind vom Grund der Finsternis empor gekrochen! Laßt uns diese Welt zurückerobern!"

Noch kannst du uns begleiten. Nimm deinen Platz in unseren Reihen ein und ich verschone vielleicht dein Leben.

Danke, aber das ist euer Kampf. Meiner erwartet mich an einem anderen Ort. Er schnaubte verächtlich.

Wie du willst. Es war deine letzte Chance.

„Der Himmel wird uns gehören!" Triumphierend scholl seine Stimme über das Firmament. Die massigen Körper der großen Dämonen folgten der Spur der Sonne. Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick und mein Blut pulsierte von Minute zu Minute stärker. Allein die Anwesenheit der Dämonen brachte die verbliebenen Astralebenen des Himmels durcheinander. Da mein inneres Gleichgewicht wenigstens im Punkto meiner Kräfte inzwischen vollkommen wiederhergestellt war nahm ich diese Veränderung mit Begeisterung auf.

Von nun an war es nicht mehr nötig meine Aura noch länger zu verbergen. In diesem Durcheinander würde sie niemandem mehr auffallen. Es war quasi unmöglich unter all den Dämonen einen einzelnen zu lokalisieren. Erleichtert senkte ich meine Schutzschilde bis auf ein absolutes Minimum.

Ein Windhauch in dem sich die Aura eines mächtigen Dämons verbarg veranlaßte mich den Blick suchend über die dichten Reihen über uns streifen zu lassen. Auf dem Rücken eines riesigen Ungetüms, das entfernt an eine geflügelte Schlange erinnerte hob sich eine dunkle Gestalt deutlich vom hellen Blau des Himmels ab.

Seine langen, rotbraunen Haare wehten ungezähmt im Wind und der Blick seiner wilden Augen lag abschätzend auf mir. Wir starrten einander an bis er im stillen Einverständnis eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete und im Schatten der anderen Dämonen verschwand. Er hatte verstanden. Er verstand meine Entscheidung und würde nicht länger eingreifen. Astaroth ließ mich meinen eigenen Weg gehen ohne seinen Schutz von mir zu nehmen. Ich spürte deutlich das Band, das er in diesem winzigen Augenblick zwischen uns geknüpft hatte. Damit schützte er mich vor dem Zugriff der niederen Dämonen und verhinderte, daß diese die Bedeutung meines Blutes erkannten.

Dankbar sah ich den langsam verblassenden Umrissen der Dämonarmee hinterher bis sich allmählich im Dunst des Horizonts verblaßten. Nun, da meine Erinnerung vollständig war wußte ich, das Astaroth trotz allem, was er mir angetan hatte gar nicht anders handeln konnte. Mein Vater hatte ihn an einen Schwur gebunden, der beinahe unerfüllbar war. Am schwersten wog jedoch, daß er mich und meine Familie im Laufe der Jahre immer weiter in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Der Tot meines Sohnes hatte den letzten Funken seines Glaubens an das Gute beinahe endgültig zerstört… es war nur zu verständlich, das er verhindern wollte, das ich erneut in mein Unglück rannte…

Ein pochender Schmerz in meinem linken Arm veranlaßte mich den Blick zu wenden. Sanft lächelte ich Uriel an aus dessen Gesicht mich Remiriels Augen ansahen. Es würde mich wundern, wenn Astaroth seine Anwesenheit verborgen geblieben war. Aber ich konnte mir sicher sein, daß er uns nicht verraten würde. Es gibt zu viel zu tun… für jeden von uns…

„Es wird Zeit." Eine leise Entschuldigung murmelnd ließ Uriel meinen Arm los und war wieder Herr über sich selbst. Zärtlich fuhr ich mit einer Hand seine Wange entlang.

„Wir werden es schaffen. Wir werden Assia retten." In seinen Augen flackerte es leicht, doch Remiriel hielt sich verborgen. Jeder von uns dreien wußte, das es vielleicht das letzte Mal sein würde, das wir uns begegneten. Wenn das hier alles vorbei war würde seine Seele in den Hades zurück kehren… und ich… vielleicht würde ich ihn sogar begleiten können… vielleicht….

„Du solltest hierbleiben. Die Rebellen brauchen dich." Es war ein letzter, verzweifelter Versuch mich aufzuhalten. Er wußte, daß er damit keinen Erfolg haben würde, aber war ihm trotzdem dankbar. Seine Hand schloß sich um meine und führte sie sanft an seine Lippen.

„Selbst wenn ich es wollte…" Mein Blick striff über Setsuna, der sein Schicksal als Messias nach langer Zeit akzeptiert hatte und dennoch nie sein Ziel aus den Augen verlor. Er kämpfte weder für Himmel noch für die Hölle sondern einzig und allein darum die Liebe seines Lebens und die Welt in der sie beide lebten zu retten.

Katou, Kiras altem Freund, dem Uriel ein neues Leben geschenkt hatte. Der endlich von all seinen Selbstzweifeln geheilt war und in seinem Leben einen Sinn sah. Auch, wenn er dafür erst hatte sterben müssen.

Kurai, der Oger-Prinzessin, die Alexiel liebte und Luzifer versprochen worden war. Sie kämpft für ihr Volk und ihre Überzeugung. Als beinahe letzte einer längst ausgestorbenen Rasse.

Raziel, der Sohn zweier Engel. Eine reine unschuldige Seele, die in einem Leben bereits mehr Leid erfahren mußte als gut für sie war. Dennoch hat er sich nie selbst verloren. Er führte die Rebellen in einen Kampf, den sie nur schwer gewinnen würden. Sie waren gefangen zwischen allen Fronten und dennoch gaben sie nicht auf.

Nicht zu vergessen, die Engel der Elemente, die uns beistanden. Michael, der Engel des Feuers, der sich verzweifelt versuchte sich von den Schatten der Vergangenheit der dem seines Bruders zu befreien.

Raphael, der Engel des Windes, der sich endlich seinen eigenen Dämonen stellt. Auch wenn er nach wie vor seine eigenen Pläne verfolgt.

Und Uriel, der Engel der Erde. Derjenige, der meine Mutter fast ebenso sehr liebt wie mein Vater und für sie alles aufgeben würde. Sogar seine Seele… um ihrer Tochter beizustehen… Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an.

„…ich kann sie nicht im Stich lassen." Ja, zusammen werden wir es schaffen. Wir werden den Himmel, die Hölle und die Welt der Menschen retten. Für einen Preis, der im Vergleich dazu beinahe lachhaft erschien. Rosiels Tod ist ebenso unvermeidlich wie mein Herz, das daran endgültig zerbrechen wird…

„Ihr zieht ein Gesicht als wärt ihr auf dem Weg zu eurer eigenen Beerdigung." Lässig lehnte sich Michael auf meine Schulter.

„Kommt endlich rein. Raphael will eine Ansprache halten und dieser hirnlose Messias ist ohnehin kaum noch zu stoppen." Mit sehnsuchtsvollem Blick ließ Uriel meine Hand los und wandte sich wortlos um.

„Was is'n mit dem los?" Kopfschüttelnd zuckte ich mit den Schultern und folgte Uriel. Der Kampf, der in seinem Inneren tobte war nicht zu übersehen. Sowohl er als auch Remiriel hielten rein gar nichts von dem Gedanken, daß ich mich opferte um sie alle zu retten, aber sie wußten beide, daß es keinen anderen Weg mehr gab. Niemand sonst würde nah genug an Rosiel herankommen… es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns noch blieb…

„So, da wir nun ENDLICH alle versammelt sind beantworte mir eine simple Frage." Raphaels Augen fixierten mich wie kalter, blauer Stahl. Cee knurrte leicht rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. Er lag neben meinem Stuhl auf dem Boden. Sein Schwanz peitschte wild über den Boden.

„Wer oder was bist du?" Ich überbrückte die Entfernung des großen Tisches zwischen uns mit einem unbeteiligten Blick. In seiner Stimme hatte eine nicht mißzuverstehende Drohung gelegen.

„DAS solltest du doch am Besten wissen."

„Weich mir nicht aus!" Aufgebracht schlug er mit einer Hand auf den Tisch. Die Blicke der Anderen flogen zwischen uns hin und her. Bis auf Kurai, die Sara besuchen wollte, hatten wir alle uns in einem großen Konferenzraum versammelt. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch. Es war an der Zeit ihnen alles zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir uns nie wieder so versammeln können, wenn wir diesen Stützpunkt verlassen. Vielleicht habe ich auch schon zulange geschwiegen.

„Shao Deshon." Ein lautes Knacken als der Schrank hinter ihm zerbrach verriet deutlich, daß ich seine Geduld mehr als genug strapaziert hatte. Er wollte eine Antwort und notfalls würde er sie aus mir herausprügeln.

„Raphael bitte! Beherrsche dich." Uriel war schon halb aufgestanden ehe ich eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte.

„Nicht, laß ihn. Er hat recht." Langsam stand ich auf und ging auf das große Fenster zu.

„Es ist schon viel zu lange ein Geheimnis. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit in die Welt der Lebenden zurück zukehren." Vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand auf das kühle Glas.

„Ja, ich bin Shao Deshon aber das ist nur ein weiteres von vielen Leben, die ich einst in Assia geführt habe. Ich bin kein Mensch, aber das wißt ihr bereits. Auch bin ich weder Engel noch Dämon." Ich konnte hören wie sie unruhig wurden.

„Was ich euch jetzt sage wissen einige von euch bereits, aber ich schätze niemand kennt mehr die ganze Geschichte." Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah in ihre gespannten Gesichter.

„Es stimmt, das meine Mutter ein Engel und mein Vater ein Dämon ist. Sie verbargen mich in Assia um mich zu schützen." Damit sagte ich ihnen nichts Neues, das war deutlich genug zu erkennen.

„Sie nannten mich Azrael, in Erinnerung daran, daß ich ihr beider Erbe in mir trage. Der Name, der sowohl Engeln als auch Dämonen bekannt ist, denn ich wurde in beiden Welten ausgebildet bevor ich endgültig nach Assia zurückkehrte. Azrael… der Engel des Todes… so nannte man mich damals… weil niemand eine Begegnung mit mir überlebte oder sich später noch daran erinnern konnte."

„Azrael ist ein Mythos!" Michael war aufgesprungen. Sein Stuhl fiel scheppernd zu Boden.

„Es hat ihn nie gegeben!"

„Vielleicht glaubst du es nicht, aber es ist wahr. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, das Alexiels Blut in meinen Adern fließt. Ich bin mir sicher Raphael wird euch das gern bestätigen." Der Engel des Windes nickte leicht.

„Es gibt keinen Zweifel." Ein verächtliches Zischen erklang aus Michaels Richtung, aber er verstummte schnell wieder als er Raphaels strafenden Blick bemerkte.

„Was das Erbe meines Vaters angeht. Ich denke, das hier sagt mehr als jedes meiner Worte." Ich rief mein Schwert und legte es in die Mitte des Tisches. Sämtliche Engel im Raum mit Ausnahme von Uriel schnappten hörbar nach Luft.

„Mein Vater gab es mir zu meinem Schutz. Nur, wer sein Blut in den Adern trägt kann diese Waffe führen."

„Unmöglich!" Aus Michaels Gesicht war sämtliche Farbe gewichen.

„Das hat dieser Bastard nicht gewagt!"

„Ich fürchte doch." Langsam stand Raphael auf und sah Uriel vorwurfsvoll an.

„Und du wußtest es. Du wußtest es die ganze Zeit."

„Sie kam zu mir… es war nicht mehr zu übersehen, das sie schwanger war… von ihm… was hätte ich anders tun sollen?" Verzweifelt versuchte Uriel den Aufruhr in seinem Inneren zu besänftigen.

„Moment mal! Shao um was geht es hier eigentlich?" Fragend sah mich Setsuna an.

„Was soll das für Schwert sein?"

„Das Gegenstück zu Nanatsusaya, deiner oder besser Alexiels Waffe. Dieser Bastard hat es geschmiedet um Gott zu verspotten!" Michaels Stimme war zorndurchtränkt.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, daß er soweit gehen würde." Er senkte den Kopf und fluchte laut hörbar während sich in Setsunas Augen allmählich Begreifen abzeichnete.

„Luzifers Tochter… das ist hart." Grinsend lehnte sich Katou in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Aber Kira hatte schon immer einen ausgefallen Geschmack, was Frauen angeht."

„Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!" Niemand von uns hatte bemerkt, wie Kurai den Raum betreten hatte. Ihr Gesicht war von Entsetzen gezeichnet.

„Alexiel und Luzifer! Das ist nicht wahr!" Setsuna hielt sie im Arm noch ehe sie zur Flucht ansetzen konnte. Er zwang sie zum Bleiben.

„Ihr wolltet die Wahrheit über mich wissen. Das ist sie. Nichts wird sich ändern, nur weil ihr euch weigert es zu akzeptieren." Ich nahm wieder Platz und streifte Raziels blasses Gesicht. Er preßte die Lippen hart aufeinander.

„Es mag sein, daß dieser ganze Kampf von dem alten Streit zwischen Engel und Dämonen ausgelöst wurde, aber das ist mir ehrlich gesagt herzlich egal. Alexiel und Luzifer… für mich sind sie weder der Herrscher der Hölle noch ein gefallener Engel. In meiner Erinnerung sind sie nichts weiter als meine Eltern, die gemeinsam glücklich waren. Ich weiß, das sie sich mehr geliebt haben als alles andere auf der Welt und das sie alles aufs Spiel gesetzt haben um mich zu schützen."

„Geliebt! Dieser Kerl soll fähig sein zu lieben!" Eine Stichflamme schwärzte die Tischplatte vor Michael.

„Gib es auf. Du kannst es nicht länger leugnen. Ihr Erbe ist unverkennbar." Raphaels Stimme klang seltsam belegt.

„Ich schätze sie haben dich mit einem Bann belegt, damit niemand die Ähnlichkeit zwischen euch bemerkt?"

„Ja. Nur wer es weiß kann es sehen."

„Das erklärt warum Rosiel nicht den geringsten Verdacht gehegt hat." Diese Worte wirkten wie ein Eisschauer.

„Du hättest ihm niemals so nahe kommen können, wenn er es gewußt hätte."

„Ich habe ihn NIE darum gebeten!" Dieses Mal war es mein Stuhl, der zu Boden fiel.

„Weder habe ich ihn darum gebeten mich nach Yetzirah zu schleppen noch um seinen Schutz! Ich wollte nicht… wollte nicht…" Die Worte erstarben in meiner Kehle. Ich wollte nicht, das er mein verwundetes Herz sah… das er mein Leben durcheinander brachte… ich wollte nicht erinnern… noch einmal so lieben… so leiden müssen… Betroffen senkte ich den Kopf.

„Schon gut. Quäl dich nicht noch mehr." Schützend legte Uriel seine Arme um mich und zog mich eng an sich.

„Ist deine Frage damit beantwortet Raphael?" Ich mußte mich nicht umdrehen um mich zu vergewissern, das Remiriel im Moment aus ihm sprach. Es war deutlich in seiner Körperhaltung zu spüren.

„Ja. Aber-"

„Gut, dann werden wir jetzt gehen. Komm Suru." Der gefährliche Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Shao-san willst du wirklich mit uns kommen?" Raziels Stimme war kaum hörbar.

„Willst du wirklich gegen deinen Vater kämpfen?" Seine Augen blitzten unter ungeweinten Tränen. Ich befreite mich von Uriel und kniete mich neben ihn.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich könnte es nicht. Mein Ziel ist ein anderes." Mit diesen Worten verschmolz mein Schwert wieder mit meinem Körper und Raziels Augen weiteten sich in völligem Unglauben.

„Das kannst du nicht tun." Flüsterte er.

„Doch, denn ich bin die einzige, die es jetzt noch kann." Mit diesen Worten erhob ich mich. Das Licht der Sonne brach sich im Fenster und tauchte den Raum in die unterschiedlichsten Orangetöne.

„Es wird Zeit. Wir sollten aufbrechen."

_06-06-18_

_Next: Part 40 – Eden_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Zu verdanken ist diese Fortsetzung einem zwei Kilo Korb Erdbeeren, den gestiegenen Temperaturen, einem schicken Mantel und Degen Film sowie einer klitzekleinen Überdosis „Elisabeth".

Nein, ich habe heute nicht stundenlang „Elisabeth" gehört und damit meinen Umgebung in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wie kommt ihr nur darauf?


	41. Part 40

06-06-18

Love of an angel 

Part 40

Eden 

Nachdenklich sah ich aus dem Fenster zu meiner Linken auf den immer kleiner werdenden Fleck, der hinter uns zurückblieb. Vergeblich versuchte ich mein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Er würde mir ohnehin nicht verzeihen.

„Machst du dir Sorgen?" Beinahe lautlos hatte sich Uriel neben mich gestellt. Seit wir den Rebellenstützpunkt verlassen hatten wich er nur noch selten von meiner Seite. Fast so als hätte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht von nun an meinen ständigen Beschützer zu ersetzen.

„Würde ich mir keine machen, würde es dich nur noch mehr beunruhigen. Oder?" Seufzend sah er mich an. Anscheinend hatte er mir einer solchen Antwort bereits gerechnet.

„Du hast das Richtige getan. Irgendwann wird er es verstehen."

„Nein, er wird es mir niemals verzeihen." Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte bat ich ihn mich eine Weile allein zulassen. Zögernd ließ er mich gewähren obwohl ich genau sehen konnte wie wenig es ihm behagte. Er machte sich große Sorgen um mich. Seit sie mich aus meinem Traum befreit hatten sprach ich kaum noch mit den Anderen. Was zum Großteil auch an meinem Geständnis lag, was meine wahre Herkunft angeht.

„Es tut mir leid Cee." Aber es kann durchaus sein, das ich es dieses Mal nicht schaffe mein Versprechen zu halten… Behutsam legte ich eine Hand über meinen nach wie vor schmerzenden linken Unterarm. Er hat festzugebissen. Weitaus fester, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Einzig und allein um mich dauerhaft an ein Versprechen zu erinnern von dem ich nicht wußte ob ich es halten konnte.

Er ahnte jedoch nichts davon und beschützte nun an meiner statt Raziel sowie die Rebellen der Anima Mundi. Die Wunde auf meinem Arm würde erst dann heilen, wenn ich zurückkehrte. Das hatte ich ihm versprochen. Aus diesem Grund hatte ich meine Kräfte blockiert und die Heilung verhindert. Um ganz sicher zu gehen hatte ich die Verletzung zusätzlich mit einem Bann belegt. Erst eine erneute Berührung von Cees rauher Zunge würde sie heilen lassen. Die Schmerzen und der weiße Verband unter meiner dunklen Kleidung sollten mich daran erinnern, daß einer meiner ältesten Freunde auf meine Rückkehr wartete.

Seufzend lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und heftete den Blick auf die Spitzen meiner Stiefel. Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vorgehabt ihn zurückzulassen, aber plötzlich ist alles so unglaublich schnell gegangen. Es blieb uns kaum noch Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Noch ehe wir aufbrachen hatte mich Raziel zur Seite gezogen und mich mit einem Angebot überrascht, das ich unmöglich annehmen konnte. Zumindest nicht von ihm.

Entgegen allen Behauptungen Belials hatte sich die Anima Mundi schon vor geraumer Zeit mit einigen Dämonen verbündet. Und als er mir einen Teil von ihnen vorstellte blieb mein Herz fast stehen. Mitten unter ihnen befanden sich sowohl Lyakaon als auch Cassiel sowie ein Teil der Kinder, die ich schon längst in Sicherheit geglaubt hatte. Sie alle waren bester Laune und schienen sich der Gefahr, die ihnen drohte nicht im Geringsten bewußt zu sein. Fast könnte man annehmen lediglich an einer harmlosen Truppenübung, als an einem Krieg beteiligt zu sein.

Nur dank der jahrelangen Übung gelang es mir alles, was ich ihnen wegen ihres bodenlosen Leichtsinns an den Kopf werfen wollte, hinter meinen Lippen zurückzuhalten. Sie hatten bereits bewiesen, daß sie in dieser Welt durchaus überleben konnten. Und nun, da sie endlich auf meine damaligen Worte zu hören schienen und zusammenarbeiteten hatten sich ihre Chancen auch weiterhin am Leben zu bleiben deutlich erhöht. Trotzdem gefiel es mir überhaupt nicht sie mitten unter den Rebellen zu sehen. In meinen Augen waren sie alle noch Kinder. Ich wollte sie in Sicherheit wissen statt an der Front. Nur konnte ich ihnen auch nicht verbieten an diesem Kampf teilzunehmen. Er ging sie ebenso an, wie alle Anderen.

Da er meinen mißbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck sehr wohl bemerkt hatte erklärte mir Raziel hastig, das sie sich alle aus freien Stücken der Anima Mundi angeschlossen hatten. Erst hatte er versucht sie wieder zurück zuschicken, aber so leicht hatten sich meine einstigen Schützlinge nicht geschlagen geben. Ich ahnte bereits welchen der beiden Anwesenden es zu verdanken war, das Raziel ihrem letztendlich Drängen nachgeben hatte.

Lyakaon fing meinen düsteren Blick auf und Schnitt eine Grimasse bevor er mir grinsend versicherte, das sowohl seine Schwester als auch der Rest des Trupps sich in Sicherheit befanden. Gemeinsam bewachten sie den leblosen Körper von Iadara. Sollte man sie entdecken waren sie so gut ausgerüstet um sich lange genug verteidigen zu können bis Hilfe eintraf. Nichts davon beruhigte mich und als Lyakaon gemeinsam mit seinem neuen besten Freund Cassiel zur nächsten Trainingseinheit verschwand fragte ich Raziel warum er mir all das gezeigt hatte. Mir wäre wesentlich wohler, wenn ich es nicht erfahren hätte.

„Es könnte eine Möglichkeit sein…" Ich verstand kein einziges Wort. Er versuchte eine zeitlang mir auszuweichen ehe er weitersprach.

„Shao-san, wenn es wirklich dein Wunsch ist zu sterben, dann werde ich sie bitten mir zu helfen." Seine klaren Augen blickten entschlossen zu mir auf. Das Blut wich aus meinen Wangen als ich begriff, was genau er mir da vorschlug.

„Nein, Raziel! Nein!" Entschlossen schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen." Das kann ich von niemandem von euch verlangen…

„Doch, du kannst! Shao-san du-" Flehend legte ich ihm eine Hand über den Mund.

„Nein." Egal, wie sehr ich mir den Tod auch wünsche… Ich darf nicht zulassen, daß er oder eines dieser Kinder dafür verantwortlich ist. Sie würden es niemals verkraften.

„Raziel, das kann und werde ich niemals von euch verlangen. Hast du mich verstanden? Ich werde nicht zulassen, du diese Schuld auf dich nimmst." Tränen rannen über seine Wangen als er zögernd nickte. Ich gab ihn wieder frei.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Warum nimmst du diese Chance nicht wahr?" Sanft legte ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Weil ich es mir niemals verzeihen könnte." Inzwischen kannte ich ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er sich sein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen würde. Selbst, wenn er mein Leben aufgrund meines eigenen Wunsches auslöscht… er würde niemals damit fertig werden. Jemanden zu töten, der einem viel bedeutet ist das Schlimmste, was einem passieren kann. Und dieses Gefühl wollte ich ihm nicht noch einmal bescheren. Zaphikels Tod hatte in seinem Herz bereits eine Wunde hinterlassen, die niemals heilen würde. Es mußte nicht noch eine weiter dazu kommen.

„Und Kira? Warum ist es bei ihm etwas anderes?" Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Woher wußte er davon?

„Schon vergessen? Du hattest ihn in der Hölle darum gebeten dich zu töten und ich konnte vor einiger Zeit einen Blick in deine Gedanken werfen." Traurig sah er mich an.

„Du wolltest, daß er dich tötet wenn das hier alles vorbei ist." Ich wich seinem Blick aus.

„Kira und ich… wir waren Freunde… bei ihm war ich mir sicher, das er es tun würde…"

„Und ich würde zögern?" Trotz der Tränen schimmerte Zorn in seinen Augen.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber du würdest es dir niemals verzeihen." Damit traf ich den Nagel auf den Kopf und das wußte er. Wortlos riß er sich von mir los und rannte davon. Meine Worte hatten ihr Ziel weitaus besser getroffen als beabsichtigt. Er wollte mir nur helfen und zum Dank hatte ich ihn tief verletzt.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf den Lippen schlug ich die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein. Für den Moment war es besser ihn allein zulassen. Er wird bald merken, daß ich recht habe. Trotz all seiner guten Vorsätze wäre es ihm unmöglich mir diesen einen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er kann mich nicht töten oder meinen Tod veranlassen. Dafür ist das Band zwischen uns einfach viel zu stark.

Wie von selbst fand ich mich schließlich vor dem Trainingsraum wieder. Wir wollten zwar bald aufbrechen, aber es war sicherlich noch genügend Zeit übrig, um sich anzusehen wie gut Raziels Leute tatsächlich sind. Außerdem juckte es mich in den Fingern einen Teil der in mir angestauten Energie, die größtenteils aus Frust an der eigenen Hilflosigkeit bestand loszuwerden.

Noch ehe ich den Raum richtig betreten hatte huschte ein dunkler Schatten an meine Seite. Cee schien es endlich aufgeben zu haben Abstand zu halten. Erleichtert kraulte ich ihn kurz hinter dem linken Ohr und trat mit ihm gemeinsam ein.

Es überraschte mich das wilde Wirrwarr von Engeln unterschiedlichster Rangstufe und Dämonen zu sehen, die mehr oder weniger friedlich miteinander trainierten. Raziel hatte nicht untertrieben. Die Zahl der Dämonen, die sich den Rebellen angeschlossen hatten war beachtlich. Sie kämpften gemeinsam mit teils doch recht hochrangigen Engeln und allen Beteiligten machten diese kleinen Waffengänge sichtbaren Spaß. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte ich, wieviel Zeit und Ausdauer es Raziel wohl gekostet haben mochte all diese unterschiedlichen Charaktere zu einer festen Truppe zu formen. Am Ende entschied mich jedoch dafür, das ich das lieber gar nicht so genau wissen wollte.

„Hey! Shao!" Lachend winkte mir Cassiel zu bevor er einen Schlag seines Gegners abwehren mußte, der seine Unaufmerksamkeit sofort ausgenutzt hatte.

„Kommst du um uns anzufeuern?" Lyakaons Augen leuchteten als es ihm gelang Cassiel in die Enge zu drängen. Die Beiden amüsierten sich prächtig.

„Ihr sollt trainieren und nicht quatschen!" Die befehlsgewohnte Stimme erklang direkt hinter mir.

„Und du solltest dich erst einmal umziehen ehe du zum Training erscheinst." Verächtlich wurde ich herum gedreht und von oben bis unten gemustert.

„Viecher haben hier auch nichts zu suchen!" Das galt Cee, der beinahe ebenso charmant zurück knurrte.

„Ziemlich dürr. Bist ja noch ne halbe Portion. Hast du überhaupt Kraft in den Armen?" Prüfend kniff mir das Muskelpaket dabei in beide Oberarme. Er sah aus wie ein Bodybuilder, hatte eine Glatze und erinnerte von seinem gesamten Gehabe stark an die amerikanischen GI Captains. Bei meinem Glück ist er hier wahrscheinlich der Chef.

„Meistens." Ich schenkte ihm mein schönstes Unschuldslächeln und wurde augenblicklich unsanft nach vorn gestoßen.

„Eine von der ganz schlauen Sorte was?" Dröhnte er.

„Und die Flöhtüte?" Ein lautes Knurren ließ ihn ein kleines Stück zurück weichen. Cees Augen funkelten Dunkelrot.

„Oh, wenigsten er weiß wie man sich seiner Haut zu wehrt."

„Laß euch nur nicht täuschen Oberst. Die Beiden haben eine ganze Menge drauf." Etwas aus der Puste schlenderte Cassiel auf uns zu. Na super, er ist der Chef.

„Und sie kennen eine Menge Tricks." Bis über beide Ohren grinsend hängte sich Lyakaon an die Schulter seines Freundes.

„So, so eine Menge Tricks…" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte mich der Fleischberg erneut. Das Prickeln in meinen Fingern wurde immer stärker. Ja, so eine kleine Trainingsrunde wäre gar nicht mal so schlecht. Vielleicht lern ich ja noch was?

„Dann zeig mir doch mal, was du so kannst Schätzchen." Das ist ohnehin die beste Möglichkeit dir aufgeblasenem Heini zu zeigen, daß es nicht auf die Größe oder gar Muskelmasse ankommt. Oder, du hättest mich einfach nicht ‚Schätzchen' nennen dürfen. Ich kann es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn man mich so nennt. Normalerweise wäre es ja wesentlich klüger sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen… aber bei einem so sympathischen Zeitgenossen wie dir mache ich gerne eine Ausnahme. Vor allem, wenn er sich derart höflich und gewählt ausdrückt.

„Sollte ich mich nicht zuerst umziehen?" Meine Stimme tropf vor Honig und Cee gesellte sich schwanzwedelnd zu Lyakaon und Cassiel, deren Grinsen von Minute zu Minute breiter wurde. Im Gegensatz zu dem Muskelberg wußten sie was diesem demnächst blühte.

„Du hältst dich wohl für unbesiegbar, was!" Wenn er schon so direkt fragt… Ich grinste ihn an.

„Warte nur, dir werd ich die Flausen schon noch austreiben! Wir können hier nur disziplinierte Kämpfer gebrauchen!" Schrie er weiter. In gespielter Überraschung und Bestürzung riß ich die Augenbrauen nach oben. Die Kämpfe im Hintergrund erstarben allmählich während er immer noch aus vollen Hals brüllte. Man könnte glatt annehmen er hält mich für taub. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt hob ich eine Hand und innerhalb von Sekunden stand ich in der gängigen Trainingskleidung der Rebellen vor ihm.

„Ah, ein kleiner Angeber!" Mit hochrotem Kopf sah er mich an. Und wieder einmal haben wir es geschafft einen Engel auf 180 zu bringen. Bravo Shao, du kannst stolz auf dich sein.

„Dann zeig mal was du kannst!" Es gelang mir nur mäßig meine Erheiterung zu verbergen. Er mochte sich dafür halten, aber ein würdiger Gegner war er keinesfalls. Seit der Auslöschung der Hunter gab es unter den Engel ohnehin nur noch wenige, die mir ernsthaften Schaden zufügen konnten. Die Meisten davon zählten inzwischen sogar mehr oder weniger direkt zu meinen Freunden oder Verbündeten.

„Gibt es irgendwelche Regeln?" Vorsichtshalber sollte ich ihn zumindest das fragen, auch wenn ihn das bestimmt noch weiter auf die Palme bringt.

„KEINE!" Kam die ohrenbetäubende Antwort. Warum in aller Welt müssen Engel eigentlich immer so verdammt empfindlich sein? Ich hab ihm doch nicht das Geringste getan.

„Versuch am Leben zu bleiben." Ohne Vorwarnung stürmte er auf mich zu. Das Schwert in seiner Hand nahm ich erst in der letzten Sekunde wahr. Ein lautes Klirren hallte durch den Raum als ich seinen Schlag parierte. Überrascht wich er zurück.

„Reiflich merkwürdiges Schwert, das du da hast Schätzchen."

„Danke."

„Mal sehen ob es was taugt." Mit diesen Worten drosch er auf mich ein, als hätte er Luzifer persönlich vor sich. Er machte zwar nicht den Fehler mich zu unterschätzen, aber wie ich bereits von Anfang an geahnt hatte war er bei Weitem nicht gut genug. Es würde gerade Mal ausreichen um warm zu werden. Schade…

Beinahe problemlos gelang es mir unter seinen Schlägen hindurch zu tauchen und mich in die Lüfte zu erheben. Fluchend sah er mir nach.

„Komm sofort wieder runter! Das ist doch kein ordentlicher Schwertkampf mehr, wenn du unter der Decke hängst." Ohne es verhindern zu können brach ich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Wir befinden uns mitten im Krieg. Glaubst ernsthaft ein Gegner würde sich darum scheren ob ein Kampf fair ist oder nicht?" Noch ehe er antworten konnte legte ich die Flügel an und sauste im Sturzflug auf ihn zu. Erst im letzten Moment bremste ich ab. Es reichte jedoch aus um ihn von den Beinen zu fegen.

„Aber wie du willst. Kämpfen wir also nur mit dem Schwert." Ich gab ihm die Gelegenheit aufzustehen und einen Angriff zu starten. Mit einem wilden Fluch auf den Lippen versuchte er mich in die Defensive zu drängen. Es mißlang kläglich. Wie die meisten anderen Engel kannte allerdings auch er das Wort ‚aufgeben' nicht. Verzweifelt nutzte er jede noch so kleine Chance die sich ihm bot um selbst wieder zum Angriff überzugehen. Dabei merkte er gar nicht, daß ich meine Deckung absichtlich öffnete um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Beinahe mitleidig schlug ich ihm schließlich die Waffe aus der Hand und setzte die Klinge meines Schwertes an seine Kehle. Das würde uns beiden weitere Peinlichkeiten ersparen.

„Nur fürs Protokoll, mein Name ist Shao. Nicht Schätzchen. Vergiß es nicht. Okay?" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nickte er und war sichtlich erleichtert als ich mein Schwert von seiner Kehle nahm.

„Du kämpfst als hättest du den Teufel im Blut." Wie nah er mit seinen Worten der Wahrheit kam ahnte er zum Glück nicht. Eine kurze Handbewegung reichte aus und schon löste sich meine Klinge in Nichts auf. Er nahm es mit einem anerkennenden Pfeifen zur Kenntnis.

„Nicht schlecht für so eine halbe Portion." Ächzend bewegte er seine Arme und trabte fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend davon. Nun war ich mir ganz sicher, daß es sich bei ihm um einen von Michaels Leuten handeln mußte. Was wohl der kleine Hitzkopf dazu sagte, das sich seine Kämpfer einfach so den Rebellen anschlossen?

„Hey Shao!" Erschrocken fuhr ich herum.

„Du weißt schon, daß du soeben einen unserer besten Kämpfer besiegt hast. Oder?" Feixend klopfte mir Cassiel anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Bisher konnten wir froh sein, wenn es uns überhaupt gelang die Waffe in der Hand zu behalten. Er ist verdammt stark."

„Und seine Trainingseinheiten sind die Hölle. Wirkt allerdings nicht sonderlich geknickt der Gute." Spöttisch lächelnd sah Lyakaon zu wie der Muskelberg mittlerweile summend in Richtung Duschen verschwand. Der Schweiß rann in breiten Bahnen an seinem Körper hinab, aber er schien sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut amüsiert zu haben.

„Und er ist wirklich der Beste?" Mißtrauisch sah ich meine ehemaligen Schützlinge an.

„Es gibt keinen, der besser ist?"

„Na ja, von dir, Michaels Elitekämpfern und den Garden abgesehen einmal abgesehen? Nein. Er ist der Beste." Langsam und kaum merklich begann sich in mir leise Furcht zu regen. Allerdings betraf sie nicht mich sondern die Rebellen. Ihre Chancen diesen Krieg heil zu überstehen schwanden in meinen Augen immer mehr. Sie mußten wesentlich besser werden, um notfalls einen Kampf gegen die Dämonen heil überstehen zu können. Auf dem jetzigen Level wären sie nur wehrhafte Beute. Nichts weiter.

„Cassiel hat recht. Du bist die Erste, die ihn besiegt hat. Kaum zu glauben, das es ausgerechnet eine Frau ist, die so vernichtend schlägt." Obwohl man seinen Worten entnehmen konnte, daß er es gerne selbst gewesen wäre, der dem Muskelberg in seine Schranken wies grinste mich Lyakaon zufrieden an.

„Wer hat dir eigentlich beigebracht so zu kämpfen? Der Oberst hat recht. Du kämpfst wie ein Dämon." Und dabei meinte er nicht nur das eben Gesehene. Seine Begeisterung wirkte auf mich jedoch alles andere als ansteckend. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie werden weder gegen die Dämonen noch gegen Rosiels Armee die geringste Chance haben. Sie würden zerfetzt werden noch ehe sie sich ihres Gegners überhaupt bewußt waren.

„Meine Eltern." Meine abwesende Miene verhinderte, daß er mich weiter mit Fragen löcherte. Sichtlich beunruhigt tauschten er und Cassiel einen schnellen Blick.

„Shao, stimmt irgend etwas nicht?"

„Nein, nein ich muß mich nur langsam beeilen." Wich ich Lyakaon und allen weiteren Fragen aus. Sie nahmen es als gegeben hin, das ich nicht weiter über meine Vergangenheit reden wollte und verabschiedeten sich überschwenglich von mir. Wobei es ihnen irgendwie gelang mir das Versprechen abzuringen ausgiebig mit ihnen zu feiern, wenn der Krieg erstmal vorbei war. Lächelnd mußte ich anerkennen, daß die Beiden seit unserer letzten Begegnung wesentlich mehr gelernt hatten, als ich gehofft hatte. Vor allem das Kriegsbeil schien für immer begraben worden zu sein.

Teilweise erleichtert und auf der anderen Seite nach wie vor zutiefst besorgt machte ich mich auf den Rückweg. Sobald wir den Stützpunkt verlassen hatten würden Raziel und die Rebellen allein einer Übermacht gegenüberstehen, der sie nur schwer gewachsen waren. Zu gern hätte ich etwas für ihren Schutz getan, aber dafür fehlte einfach die Zeit. Ein solch großer Bann würde mindestens einen halben Tag wenn nicht noch länger in Anspruch nehmen und selbst dann könnte bereits alles zu spät sein.

Tief in Gedanken versunken schlenderte ich durch die Gänge des Rebellenunterschlupfes bis zu meiner verwaisten Kabine. Beinahe lautlos folgte Cee mir mit einigem Abstand, den er jedoch aufgab als ich mich vor das Bett sinken ließ und die Beine leicht anzog.

„Es ist eine solche Verschwendung." Mit einem verständnisvollen Fiepen eroberte er sich den Platz zwischen meinen Armen und preßte seinen Kopf schwer an meine Brust. Abwesend strich ich über sein Fell.

„Sie haben keine Chance. Wenn die Dämonen oder Engel ernst machen werden sie nicht einmal mehr fliehen können…" Düster starrte ich die Wand vor mir an. Es muß doch irgend etwas geben mit dem man sie trotz alledem schützen kann. Vorwurfsvoll stupste er mein Kinn an als ich zu tief in meinen Grübeleien zu versinken drohte.

„Schon gut, ich weiß, das ich nicht hierbleiben kann um sie zu beschützen." Mißtrauisch legte er Kopf zur Seite und knickte ein Ohr leicht ab.

„Ja, ja dir wäre es auch lieber, wenn ich bleiben würde." Ein zustimmendes Bellen folgte auf dem Fuße. Es wäre zu schön, wenn das möglich wäre…

„Aber es geht nicht. Ich muß sie begleiten." Aus seiner Kehle löste sich ein dunkles Knurren. Wir wußten beide, was der Grund dafür war. Rosiel, ein Engel. Die rubinroten Augen vor mir leuchteten unheilverkündend. Sollte Cee ihm vor mir begegnen würde er Rosiel zerfetzen. Es paßte ihm überhaupt nicht, daß es ausgerechnet einem Engel gelungen war erneut mein Herz zu stehlen. Am allerwenigsten, wenn dieser Engel auf den Namen Rosiel hörte. Die Beiden hatten sich von Anfang an nicht sonderlich leiden können und langsam aber sicher dämmerte mir auch warum. Jeder von ihnen erhob Anspruch auf mich und keiner war bereit für den Rivalen auch nur einen einzigen Zentimeter zur Seite zu weichen. Fast so schlimm wie bei Kira. Er hatte sich auch andauernd mit Cee in den Haaren gehabt… aber es war eher freundschaftlicher Natur gewesen. Ein Wettstreit wer von ihnen mehr von meiner Aufmerksamkeit erhielt…

Ich kuschelte mich in Cees warmes Fell. Seine wahre Gestalt nahm er nur noch im äußersten Notfall an. In der Zwischenzeit blieb er ein pechschwarzer Wolf. Einzig, die rubinroten Augen gaben einen kleinen Rückschluß darauf, das es sich bei ihm ein einen Dämon handelte. In all den Jahrhunderten ist er stets an meiner Seite gewesen. Der treuste Beschützer, den man sich nur wünschen konnte.

Irgendwie hatte er es sogar geschafft seine Abneigung gegen Rosiel soweit im Zaum zu halten, das er ihn nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit anfiel. Es war ein Zugeständnis an meine Gefühle. Er wollte nicht, daß man mich noch weiter verletzte und er wußte, daß ich mit Rosiel, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit… glücklich gewesen bin…

Aber er wußte ebenfalls, wer für den Schmerz in meinem Herzen verantwortlich war. Und wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann hätte er mich schon längst von dieser Last befreit.

„Was soll ich nur tun? Wie können wir sie schützen?" Seine Zunge fuhr warm über meine Hand. Lächelnd sah ich ihn an.

„Du hast ihn auch gern, was?" Ein warmes Brummen strömte aus seiner Kehle während seine kühle Nase leicht an meine Wange stupste. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er an Raziel einen riesen Narren gefressen.

„Also schön, was schwebt dir vor?" Geschickt sprang er auf und stolzierte etwa einen halben Meter vor mir auf und ab. Den Kopf stolz erhoben und sämtliche Muskeln in Bewegung zum Zeichen seiner Kraft. Vollkommen ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

„Willst du das wirklich tun?" Er schnaubte leicht bevor er auf mich zukam und seinen Kopf unter meine rechte Schulter schob. Sein Fell kitzelte.

„Schon gut, ich versteh dich ja. Du willst mir helfen." Lachend schob ich ihn von mir weg. Nur ihm kurz darauf tränenüberströmt um den Hals zu fallen.

„Versprich, daß du gut auf sie aufpaßt." Seine Zunge fuhr rauh über meine Wangen.

„Und laß dich nicht von den Erzdämonen erwischen." Er stieß ein entrüstetes Bellen aus, das soviel hieß wie: Ich bin doch kein Engel!

„Ich werd dich vermissen." Mit der Schnauze hob er meinen linken Arm leicht an. Fragend ruhten seine Augen auf mir.

„In Ordnung. Ich verspreche zurück zukommen." Mit Schwung beförderte er meinen Arm in die Luft ehe sich seine Kiefer fest darum schlossen. Dem immer stärker werdenden Druck seiner scharfen Zähne hatte meine Haut nicht das Geringste entgegen zusetzen. Ich hielt die Luft an, um nicht doch noch einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von mir zu geben.

Nach und nach tropfte mein Blut auf den Boden und hinterließ dort deutliche Spuren. Als er meinen Arm wieder freigab war dieser ein Spiegelbild seines perfekten Gebisses. Sogar die Knochen waren leicht angebrochen. Kopfschüttelnd blockierte ich meine Heilkräfte, damit diese Wunde erst bei meiner Rückkehr vollständig heilte.

„Du hättest ruhig etwas weniger stark zu beißen können." Murrte ich. Ein heiseres Keuchen zeigte, das er sich köstlich über mein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht amüsierte. Er wußte, daß mir dieser kleine Kratzer nicht allzuviel ausmachen würde. Noch während ich eines der Bettlaken in provisorische Mullbinden verwandelte heilte ich die feinen Risse in meinen Knochen. Zurück blieb eine Fleischwunde, die unmöglich zu übersehen war.

„Wirklich beeindruckend." So gut es mit nur einer freien Hand eben ging verpackte ich meinen nach wie vor blutenden Arm in den Verbänden und machte mich auf den Weg zu Raphael. Der wird mir allerdings wohl erst einmal den Kopf abreißen, wenn er herausbekommt vorher diese Verletzung stammt und warum sie nicht von selbst heilt.

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen." Erschrocken fuhr ich aus meinen Gedanken auf.

„Er hat dich immer beschützt." Seufzend legte ich eine Hand auf das kühle Glas und strich leicht darüber. In der Spiegelung des Fensters konnte ich Uriels Gestalt erkennen obwohl im Moment Remiriel aus ihm sprach.

„Du hättest ihn nicht zurücklassen dürfen." Eine nicht zu verleugnende Sorge lag in seiner Stimme, die deutlich von Uriels dunklem Timbre gefärbt war.

„Ich weiß und genau deshalb habe ich es getan." Ich riß mich von dem Anblick der zahllosen Wolkenfelder los und ließ mich in auf einen Stuhl sinken. Auf dem Tisch standen nach wie vor eine unberührte Kanne Kaffee und einige Tassen. Dankbar nippte ich dem wärmenden Getränk, das er mir einschenkte.

„Es war die beste Lösung."

„Trotzdem halte ich es für falsch." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte mich aus seinen smaragdgrünen Augen an. Ein leichter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Es war das erste Mal seitdem sie mich aus meinem Alptraum befreit hatten, das wir beide quasi ungestört waren und ich alle meine Sinne beisammen hatte.

„Mit ihm an deiner Seite wäre mir wesentlich wohler."

„Du klingst so, als wären geradewegs unterwegs zu meiner Hinrichtung."

„Liege ich denn so falsch?" Hastig verbarg ich mein Gesicht hinter der Kaffeetasse. Noch immer gelang es ihm mühelos bis tief in mein Innerstes zu sehen. Mochten sich meine Gefühle für ihn inzwischen auch abgekühlt haben ein kleiner Teil von mir gehörte nach wie vor ihm. Und dessen war er sich durchaus bewußt.

„Suru, du kannst vielleicht die Anderen täuschen, aber ich kenne dich besser. Du sehnst dich nach dem Tod."

„Und was ist so falsch daran? Es ist kein sonderlich großes Geheimnis." Mit einem leichten Klirren stellte ich die Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Es sollte sich trotzdem nicht so deutlich in deinen Augen spiegeln. Sie alle glauben, das du mit ihnen zurückkehrst."

„Und du glaubst daran ändert sich etwas? Remiriel, ich kann nicht sterben. Was soll mir schon passieren?" Es wäre zu schön, wenn das hier alles vorbei wäre und ich endlich den ewigen Frieden finden würde… aber es ist unmöglich. Nicht ehe ich Rosiel getötet habe…

„Wer von ihnen weiß es wirklich? Wer weiß, das du dir nichts sehnlicher als den Tod wünschst?" Auffordernd sah er mich an. Ich stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Mußte er mich nach all den Jahrhunderten immer noch so verdammt gut kennen?

„Aber genug davon. Bis der Messias seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat sollten wir lieber die Zeit nutzen, die uns noch bleibt." Sein plötzliches Einlenken brachte mich völlig aus dem Tritt. Er läßt doch sonst nicht so leicht locker.

„Überrascht?" Ich würde eher sagen vollkommen perplex. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde immer breiter und der Schalk blitzte in den grünen Augen auf.

„Nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, es bleiben mir noch etwa zehn Minuten ehe Uriel sich mit dem Messias auf der Brücke treffen will. Und glaub mir, ich habe nicht vor sie mit einem sinnlosen Streit mit dir zu verschwenden. Du würdest ohnehin nicht nachgeben." Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht hättest du ja eine Chance?" Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Danke, ich verzichte. Viel lieber würde ich von dir etwas über diesen ungewöhnlichen, jungen Engel namens Raziel erfahren. Du scheinst ihn richtig ins Herz geschlossen zu haben." Nach wie vor etwas überrumpelt von seinem Einlenken dauerte es einen Moment bis ich ihm eine Kurzfassung der Ereignisse liefern konnte, die Raziel und mich verbanden. Mit immer größer werdenden Augen hörte er mir aufmerksam zu und nickte hier und da, als wäre ihm einiges davon bereits bekannt. Oder besser, ich bestätigte gerade die Gerüchte etc. die Uriel in der Zwischenzeit zweifelsohne zu Ohren gekommen sein mußten.

„Hat er das für dich entworfen?" Ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden schenkte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Ein leichter Schleier hatte sich über das klare Grün seiner Augen gelegt.

„Es steht dir gut." Allmählich wurde mir warm und das lag bestimmt nicht am Kaffee.

„Meinst du?" Unsicher zupfte ich an einem der langen Ärmel. Raziel hatte mir aus dem Umhang meines Vaters ein Outfit nähen lassen, das die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen bei meinen Begleitern hervorgerufen hatte. Es war die tiefschwarze und extrem verkürzte Version eines Kimonos. Der Obi war wie enganliegende Hose blutrot. Dazu kam noch, daß er von einem schwarzen Lederriemen mit silberner Schnalle zusammengehalten wurde während meine Beine in halbhohen Lederstiefeln steckten. (Selbstverständlich ebenfalls schwarz.) Um meinen Hals spannte sich eine weitere Lederschnalle und dort, wo sich der Kimono öffnete hatten geschickte Hände eine Lage aus weißer Spitze eingearbeitete, die obwohl sie halbdurchsichtig war keine neugierigen Blicke zu ließ. Gekrönt wurde das Ganze von einer farblich passenden Haarschleife sowie einigen dünnen Silbernadeln mit roten Perlen.

„Sehr gut sogar. Endlich siehst du wieder ein klein wenig wie du selbst aus." Seine Augen wurden zu unergründlichen grünen Seen.

„Ein Selbst, das dir fremd ist…" Ich versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen aber er griff nach meiner Hand und strich mit dem Daumen leicht über die Innenfläche.

„Du hast dich weitaus weniger verändert als du glaubst." Ich ertrank in dem klaren Grün seiner Augen. Er beugte sich leicht vor. Das Geschirr auf dem kleinen Tisch geriet gefährlich ins Wanken.

„Sag, was würdest du tun um den Weg nach Atziluth zu öffnen." Sein warmer Atem striff über meine Wange.

„Vorbei an den Torwächtern?" Seine Lippen näherten sich gefährlich den meinen. Aber ich war zu keiner Reaktion mehr fähig. Seine Präsenz durchströmte den gesamten Raum.

„Ja." Seine Stimme war dunkel vor unterdrückter Leidenschaft.

„Alles was nötig ist." Bereits im nächsten Moment versiegelte ein leidenschaftlicher Kuß meine Lippen. In ihm brannte die Verzweiflung jahrhunderterlanger Trennung. Es war unmöglich ihm zu widerstehen. Wenn es je einen letzten Rest Widerstand in mir gegeben hatte schmolz dieser wie Butter in der Sonne dahin, als mir seinen Lippen zum zweiten Mal den Atem raubten.

„Shao, Uriel wir si… oh Entschuldigung." Ertappt wie die kleinen Schulkinder lösten wir uns voneinander doch es war bereits zu spät. Setsuna hatte alles gesehen und den Raum mit hochrotem Kopf ebenso schnell wieder verlassen, wie er ihn betreten hatte.

„Er hat uns gesehen." Zögernd hob ich den Blick. Doch der Moment war vorüber. Mit einem Kopfschütteln löste sie Remiriels Präsenz auf und gab Uriel die Macht über seinen Körper wieder.

„Ich sollte wirklich besser aufpassen, was er in meiner Abwesenheit so treibt." Entschuldigend lächelte er mich an. Immer noch gefangen in meinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen brachte ich kein Wort über die Lippen. Es war Remiriel gewesen, der mich geküßt hatte doch seine Lippen hatten nach Erde geschmeckt. Unverkennbar Uriel… sein Körper, seiner unterdrückte Leidenschaft… nicht für mich sondern für meine Mutter…

Jetzt, wo meine Gedanken wieder klar waren wurde mir bewußt welchen Fehler wir beinahe begangen hätten. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und wir hätten uns gegenseitig unglücklich gemacht. Sicher, es war unglaublich einfach sich in Uriels schützende Arme fallen zulassen weil er Remiriel so sehr ähnelte, aber es wäre nur hilfloser Trost. Wir beide suchten etwas, das uns nie vergönnt sein würde.

„Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm." Flüsterte ich leise bevor ich mich gelassen erhob. Beinahe so, als wäre rein gar nichts geschehen.

„Du solltest in meiner Gegenwart auf der Hut sein." Geflissentlich überhörte ich die leise Drohung, die in seinen Worten mitschwang. Es war das Versprechen, das es beim nächsten Mal nicht bei einem Kuß bleiben würde. Die Erkenntnis, daß es Uriel und nicht Remiriel war, der diese Warnung aussprach jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Waren die Beiden bereits so sehr miteinander verschmolzen?

„Sag Uriel, das ich ihn zusammen mit den Anderen auf der Brücke erwarte." Ich straffte die Schultern und verließ ich den Raum. Das seltsame Prickeln, das meine Wirbelsäule entlang kroch ließ sich jedoch nicht vertreiben. Soeben hatte sich mehr als deutlich gezeigt, das Remiriel mich nie vergessen hatte und Uriel ihn auch nicht daran hindern würde mein Herz erneut zu erobern. Etwas, das mir in naher Zukunft noch reiflich Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde.

Es dauerte nicht allzulange bis sich der Engel der Erde ebenfalls auf der Brücke einfand und mich mit einem vielsagenden Blick segnete. Auch Setsuna beobachtete uns mißtrauisch sagte aber nichts. Viel mehr interessierte es ihn, daß wir bald das Ziel unserer Reise erreicht hatten. Außerdem hat er sich seinen Teil garantiert bereits gedacht. Michael strafte mich nach wie vor mit eisiger Verachtung. Na, das kann ja noch heiter werden.

„Mit ihren Kräften als Magier… sind die Schutzengel der Sternzeichen selbst uns Elementaren ebenbürtig. Vor langer Zeit legten sie ihre Posten nieder… und ritzten sich zwölf Enoch auf ihre Körper. So bildeten sie die zwölf Schlüssel, die den Weg nach Atzulith öffnen." Erklärte Uriel bereitwillig Setsunas Fragen nach dem, was uns in Kürze erwarten würde.

„Sie sind die Torwächter der himmlischen Pforten. Ich vermute Luzifer wird sie zwingen die Zeremonie abzuhalten und das Tor zu öffnen." Ah, deshalb also die Frage was für Mittel ich einsetzen würde um an den Wächtern vorbeizukommen. Er wollte sicher gehen, daß ich seine Meinung teilte.

„Doch die Kräfte, die dazu nötig sind, dürften selbst seine magischen Fähigkeiten bei Weitem übersteigen." Im letzten Moment gelang es mir das gehässiges Lachen in meiner Kehle ersticken zu lassen. Es sollte irgend etwas geben, das Luzifers Fähigkeiten übersteigt! Seit wann? Nachdem er Jahrtausende lang sowohl Engel als auch Dämonen zum Narren gehalten hat soll er plötzlich nicht mehr mächtig genug sein! Oh bitte.

„Um die Zeremonie frühzeitig zu vollziehen, müßte er das große Kreuz schon unter Zwang herbeiführen." Das klingt schon viel eher nach meinem Vater. Und ich konnte nicht leugnen, daß ich nicht ebenso handeln würde. Es war der einfachste und schnellste Weg.

„Es ist nicht auszudenken, was solch ein gewaltsames Verdrehen des natürlichen Ablaufs der Dinge für eine Auswirkung auf die Erdoberfläche haben könnte…" Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Uriel leicht zu mir um.

„Anders gesagt: Wirbelstürme, Flutwellen und sonstige Katastrophen." Erwiderte ich bitter.

„DAS IST ES! Wir sind am Ziel!" Kurais freudiger Aufschrei verhinderte, daß das Gespräch mit Uriel und Setsuna eine Fortsetzung fand. Direkt vor unserer Merkabah erhob sich der Hort der Schutzengel der Sternzeichen.

Die gesamte Konstruktion erinnerte stark an eine Kreuzung von Gewächshaus und überdimensionalen Vogelkäfig. Als wir von Bord gingen um das Gelände zu erkunden überfiel mich eine dunkle Vorahnung. Die heiligen Hallen waren ohne Wächter und nirgendwo gab es auch nur die geringste Spur einer engelähnlichen Aura. Außer den Engeln um mich herum war niemand zu spüren.

Kaum hatten wir das Innere des Gebäudes betretenen bestätigten sich sämtlichen schlimmen Vermutungen. Der Hort war vollkommen zerstört. Die gläsernen Behausungen der Engel lagen in Splittern auf dem Boden. Einzig und allein die blanken Stahlskelette waren zurückgeblieben. Wo einst riesige Fenster angebracht worden waren rann nun Blut in breiten Bahnen zu Boden. Der gesamte Ort war erfüllt von der machtvollen Aura meines Vaters.

Wir waren zu spät. Luzifer hatte sich bereits genommen was er brauchte. Von nun an kam es auf jede einzelne Minute an. Das wußte auch Uriel, der uns im Laufschritt zurück zur Merkabah hetzte damit wir wenigstens noch rechtzeitig die himmlischen Pforten erreichen würden. Doch egal, wie sehr wir uns auch beeilen würden, es wird zu spät sein. Ich kenne meinen Vater zu gut. Er wird die Pforten öffnen noch ehe wir ihn erreichen und dort auf uns warten.

„W… Was ist das!" Auf der Kommandobrücke brach allmählich Chaos aus.

„Was ist das…!" Die Rebellen, die uns begleiteten verloren ihre ansonsten ruhige Fassung. Allmählich begannen sie zu spüren mit welchen Mächten sie sich eingelassen hatten.

„Das Magnetfeld spielt total verrückt! WIESO! Selbst die Schwerkraft hat ausgesetzt!" Ein kurzer Blick auf Uriel verriet mir, das er den Grund ebenfalls kannte.

„DIE STERNE! Die Sterne drehen sich plötzlich schneller!" Na wunderbar. Wir kommen tatsächlich zu spät. MIST!

„Die Planeten versammeln sich…! Sag nicht…" Fragend ruhten die Augen des Offiziers auf uns doch niemand sprach es aus. Mein Vater erzwang das große Kreuz.

„Shao?" Warm legte sich Uriels Hand auf meine Schulter. Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung bat er mich ihm unauffällig zu folgen. Beinahe geräuschlos verließen wir die Brücke. Es schien niemand zu bemerken wie wir uns in Richtung Krankenstation bewegten.

„Gibt es irgend etwas, das du für ihn tun kannst?" Er deutete auf die in Laken gehüllte Gestalt auf dem Bett. Als er den geschunden Körper meinen Blicken preisgab entfuhr mir ein leiser Schrei des Entsetzens.

„Katou!" Sein Oberkörper war über und über mit Schnittwunden übersäht und sein rechter Arm, der durch eine künstliche Prothese ersetzt worden war wurde von seinem Organismus bereits abgestoßen. Er sah aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche.

„Was um alles in der Welt ist mit ihm passiert?" Vorsichtig legte ich eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Er glühte vor Fieber. Sein Blick war in weite Ferne gerichtet. Ich bezweifelte stark, daß er mich und Uriel überhaupt bemerkt hatte.

„Seit wann ist er schon in diesem Zustand?" Prüfend tastete ich mit meinen Kräfte über seinen Körper, der immer mehr in sich zerfiel. Der Prozeß war beinahe nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Der künstliche Arm hatte seinen gesamten Stoffwechsel durcheinander gebracht.

„Seit er von Luzifer verwundet wurde." Ich stieß einen deutlich hörbaren Fluch aus. Warum zum Henker müssen hier eigentlich immer alle den Helden spielen! Er hatte Raphael und mich in der Nähe. Es hätte bestimmt einen Weg gegeben ihn zu heilen. Aber jetzt…

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kann ihn nicht heilen. Sein Körper wurde von dir aus dem Weltenbaum geschaffen. Meine Kräfte wirken hier nur sehr gering. Die einzige Chance ihn zu retten wäre ihn zurück in den Hades zu bringen. In der Nähe des Weltenbaums könnte er sich komplett regenieren. Vorausgesetzt er hätte die entsprechende Pflege." Sorgsam studierte ich die Züge in Uriels Gesicht, das deutlich an Farbe verlor.

„Das würde er nicht wollen." Nachdenklich strich er dem Kranken eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Als ich von seinem Zustand erfuhr wollte ich ihn zurückschicken, aber er hat sich mit allem, was er hatte gewehrt. Er will es zu Ende bringen." Ich stieß einen resignierten Seufzer aus. Idioten! Alle miteinander!

„Dann können wir ihn nur weiter am Leben erhalten. Komm, hilf mir mal eben." Entschlossen machte ich mich daran den Medizinschrank zu plündern.

„Dies hier ist ein Antibiotikum. Es wird den Verfall etwas aufhalten. Er braucht zwei Ampullen davon. So oft wie möglich." Routiniert verteilte ich die Medikamente auf dem Tisch.

„Ich werde es ein klein wenig präparieren, damit sich die Wirkung noch weiter verstärkt, aber es wird ihm höchstens ein paar Tage bringen." Stumm sah Uriel zu, wie ich mich an Katous verfaulendem Arm zu schaffen machte.

„Dieser Idiot! Warum konnte er die Wunde nicht früher erwähnen?" Ein sanftes, grünes Leuchten hüllte den vernarbten Arm ein und beseitigte nach und nach die stärksten Anzeichen des innerlichen Verfalls. Er würde zwar nach wie vor Schmerzen haben, aber sie würden erträglich sein. Zufrieden begann ich damit mein Werk zu bandagieren.

„In der gelben Flasche ist ein Schmerzmittel. Falls er es noch brauchen sollte gib ihm eine halbe Ampulle." Kunstvoll hob sich der weiße Verband vom Rest des Körpers ab.

„Wenn er wieder zu sich kommt sag ihm: Falls wir das hier überleben sollten trete ich ihm hierfür höchstpersönlich in den Hintern." Noch ehe Uriel etwas erwidern konnte hatte ich den Raum bereits verlassen. Als ich mir sicher war, das niemand nahe genug war um mich hören zu können stieß ich einen Schrei tiefster Verzweiflung aus.

Muß es denn wirklich ein weiteres Mal sein? Muß ich erneut all meine Freunde verlieren?

Zitternd sank ich in mich zusammen.

Warum? Es sind noch Kinder! Sie haben niemanden etwas getan. Alles, was sie je wollten war in Frieden zu leben. Gemeinsam mit dem Menschen, den sie am Meisten auf der Welt liebten wollten sie sich eine Zukunft aufbauen.

Warum? Warum werden sie dafür bestraft?

Als die Merkabah zur Landung ansetzte hatte ich mich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, daß mir niemand meinen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch mehr ansehen würde. Entschlossen stand ich auf. Egal, was uns an den himmlischen Pforten auch erwarten mag, ich werde nicht zulassen daß sie noch weiter leiden müssen. Es wird enden. Egal, wie.

„Das Himmelstor…! Es steht offen…!" Ich war nah genug, um sehen zu können wie Setsunas Körper bei diesem Anblick leicht zitterte. Die himmlischen Pforten, das Tor nach Atziluth, der höchsten Sphäre des Himmels und der Weg zum heiligen Turm Etemenanki, hatten sich geöffnet. Es war wie ich befürchtet hatte. Mein Vater ließ sich nicht aufhalten.

„Luzifer! Er hat die Zeremonie vollzogen und das Tor geöffnet…!" Zögernd schritten wir über den Platz hinauf zum riesigen Tor. In dem vollen Bewußtsein in eine Falle zu tappen.

„Aber wie hat er die Engel davon überzeugt ihm zu helfen?" Glaub mir Setsuna, die Antwort darauf willst du nicht wissen. Sie wird dir nicht gefallen.

„Das war…" Auf einem Sockel inmitten eines Pentagramms gefüllt von Engelsleichen erhob sich die dunkle Gestalt meines Vaters. Was habe ich gesagt?

„…nicht nötig." Seine Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht wie eh und je. Er wußte, daß er sein Ziel auf jeden Fall erreichen würde. Wir konnten ihn nicht aufhalten. Jetzt nicht mehr…

„Ihr seid zu spät…" Sein Gesicht war eine stumme Maske. Nicht ein Muskel bewegte sich darin.

„Ihre Einwilligung war irrelevant. Solange ich mit ihnen das Paßwort bilden kann… reicht meine Macht, um die Zeremonie einzuleiten! Auch, wenn nur Stücke von ihnen übrig sind…!"

„Ist es das, was du mit ‚allem, was nötig ist' gemeint hast." Wisperte Uriel in mein Ohr. Stumm nickte ich. Ja, genau so etwas hatte ich gemeint. Nur hatte ich nach wie vor gehofft, daß er nicht soweit gehen würde.

„Ist das Alecs Leichnam, den du aus Anagura gestohlen hast!" Uriels Stimme peitschte durch die Totenstille. Wenn es um meine Mutter ging verlor er jedes Mal etwas von seinem ansonsten ruhigen Wesen.

„Nach Atziluth zu gelangen ist eine Sache. Um aber Etemenanki zu betreten… braucht es Alexiels und Rosiels vereinte Kräfte. Was Rosiel angeht, so wartet er dort bereits sehnsüchtig auf uns." Fassungslos starrte ich meinen Vater und den leblosen Körper meiner Mutter, der über seiner Schulter lag an. Ist es wirklich soweit gekommen? Meine Eltern, die sich so sehr geliebt haben bekämpfen sich gegenseitig? Müssen wir uns denn wirklich alle bekämpfen?

„Die Planeten werden das große Kreuz bald verlassen, und das Tor schließt sich. Keine Zeit zu kämpfen."

„W… WARTE! DENKST DU, DU KANNST UNS EINFACH HIER STEHENLASSEN!" Oh ja, genau das tut er und du wirst ihn nicht daran hindern können. Mitleidig sah den Engel vor mir an. Du bist für ihn nicht mehr als ein lästiges Insekt.

„Wir lassen nicht zu, daß ihr mit dem Himmel anstellt, was ihr wollt!" Noch ehe er den Finger um den Abzug seiner Waffe krümmen konnte wurde er bereits zerfetzt.

„Mein… Geliebter…!" Beinahe aus dem Nichts tauchte Balbero vor uns auf. An ihren Händen klebte immer noch das Blut des Engels, dessen Leben sie soeben beendet hatte. Die Aura meines Vaters hatte ihre Präsenz komplett verborgen. Nicht einmal ich hatte sie bemerkt.

„Was macht die schon wieder hier!" Außer sich vor Wut zog Michael sein Schwert.

„…hast du denn immer noch nicht begriffen… wer sie ist?" Für einen kurzen Moment schlich sich so etwas wie Melancholie in die Stimme meines Vaters. Es war ein kaum hörbarer, trauriger Unterton.

„Michael?"

„…WIE…?" Fragend sah der Engel des Feuers seinen älteren Bruder an.

„BITTE hört auf damit, Luzifer-sama!" Verzweifelt versuchte Balbero ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern.

„Erinnerst du dich? An die einzige Frau, der du jemals dein Herz öffnetest… die junge Offizierin, die uns zugeteilt war, als wir jung warten… ihr Verrat schlug eine tiefe Wunde in dein Herz. Seitdem hegst du Frauen gegenüber einen heftigen Haß." Ein leises Stöhnen entwich meinen Lippen. Bitte nicht! Bitte tu ihm das nicht an.

„Sag mir… wie war ihr Name Michael?" Es war grausam zu sehen wie sich allmählich die Erkenntnis über das Gesicht des Feuerengels breitete.

„Es war Luzifer-sama… der mich vor dem Rand des Todes rettete und mir neues Fleisch und Blut… und neue Kräfte gab! Ich habe ihm unumstößliche Liebe und ewige Treue geschworen!" Ihre Worte trafen Michael schwerer als jeder Schwertstoß, den er je erdulden mußte. Er wurde leichenblaß.

„Wenn dies deine aufrichtigen Worte sind, dann liefere mir hier und jetzt deinen Beweis… Balbero!" Die Grausamkeit meines Vaters lähmte mich vollkommen. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als zusehen.

„Ich will, daß du Michael für mich tötest! Mit deinen eigenen Händen!" Er trug den Titel des Höllenfürsten mit vollem Recht, aber noch nie ist es mir so deutlich geworden wie in diesem Moment. Er nutzte es eiskalt aus, das es Michael höchstwahrscheinlich nicht fertig bringen würde seine Waffe gegen die Dämonin zu erheben.

„BAL!" Verzweifelt schrie er ihren wahren Namen.

„MACHT EUCH BEREIT ZU STERBEN! Michael-sama!" Dicke Nebenschwaden schossen aus ihrem Körper und hüllten uns ein. Man konnte nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen sehen. Dafür war die Suppe viel zu dick.

„Was ist das für Nebel? Ich kann nicht atmen!" Gut, Setsuna steht ungefähr fünf Schritte vor mir. Mit dem Atmen hatte ich kaum Probleme, dafür war ich fast blind. Wo sind die Anderen? Angestrengt lauschte ich in die Nebelschwaden.

„BAL! HÖR AUF…!" Michael zwei Schritte links von Setsuna.

„Bleibt zusammen!" Setsunas Worte wurden vom Nebel verschluckt. Überall erklangen plötzlich Kampfgeräusche und verzweifelte Schreie. Es war beinahe unmöglich zu sagen, wer sich wo befand.

„Seht her Luzifer-sama! Seht den Zorn der finsteren Hexe Balbero! Der mächtigsten Kriegsherrin der Hölle! Seht, wie meine Trugbilder die dunklen Gelüste der Männer erwecken!" Damit hatte sie sich selbst verraten. Wenn dieser Nebel eine Art Droge enthielt würde sie bei mir nicht wirken. Binnen Sekunden hielt ich mein Schwert in der Hand. Jetzt mußte ich Balbero in dieser Suppe nur noch finden.

„Meine Magie lähmt die Erinnerung eines jeden Wesens und lockt sie wie die Fliegen in mein Netz!" Beruhigt spürte ich das warme Pulsieren meines Schwertes. Es war bereits dabei zu verhindern, daß ich ebenfalls unter ihren Bann fiel.

„Bewegt euch nicht, solange wir nicht Freund von Feind unterscheiden können!" Wie von selbst lenkten sich meine Schritte in Uriels Richtung. Wenn ich nicht ganz falsch lag befand er sich am weitesten von uns entfernt. Ein viel zu leichtes Ziel für einen Angriff. Er war zehn Schritte rechts von mir.

Noch ehe ich ihn erreicht riß die Nebelwand plötzlich auf. Vor mir und Uriel erhob sich Balberos beeindruckende Gestalt. Aus ihrer Brust ragte ein Schwert dessen Klinge ich nur zu gut kannte. Sein Besitzer und ich hatten uns oft miteinander gemessen.

„E… es geht nicht… raus! Meine Kraft! Du tust mir weh!" Erst jetzt bemerkte ich Katou, der auf dem Boden kniete und zu der vollkommen verblüfften Dämonin hinaufsah.

„…wi… wie kann ein kleiner Mensch meine Kräfte… durchschauen! W… Was ist das… für ein Schwert!" Mit aller Macht versuchte sie die Klinge aus ihrem Körper zu ziehen. Vergeblich.

„…Tja, ich bin zwar nur ein Mensch. Aber ein toter Mensch. Bei Lebewesen mag dein Nebel wirken, aber für mich ist er nur simpler Rauch. Oh, und was DAS DA angeht…" Spöttisch deutete er auf ihre Brust.

„…was zwischen deinen Riesentitten hervorlugt! Die Klinge gehörte mal deinem ach so lieben Luzifer! Und im Gegensatz zu ihm… scheint sie bei seinen Untergebenen prima zu wirken!" Balberos gepeinigter Aufschrei zerriß mir fast das Trommelfell.

„Aber vielleicht ist das nicht der Grund, warum dein Sexappeal… bei mir nicht anschlägt. Du mußt wissen… ich hab keine Erinnerung mehr, an der ich hänge! Mein Körper schmerzt… aber es ändert nichts." Hastig flog mein Blick zu Uriel. Es war soweit. Katou würde nicht mehr lange genug leben um das Ende unseres Kampfes zu sehen.

„…Ich schaff es gerade noch, meine Form aufrechtzuerhalten! Meine Erinnerungen verblassen rasend schnell. Selbst Dinge… die ich nicht vergessen darf. …Ich kenn nicht mal mehr den Namen meiner Schwester!" Nach und nach zeichnete sich bei den Anderen die Bedeutung seiner Worte ab. Auch ich war entsetzt, das der Verfall trotz all unserer Bemühungen bereits soweit fortgeschritten war. Ihm würde nicht einmal mehr eine Stunde bleiben. Vielleicht sogar noch weniger…

„…Ehrlich… ich dachte nicht… daß ich solchen Schiß davor hätte! Es sind Dinge, um die ich mit aller Macht gekämpft habe! Ich verlier alles, was mir wichtig ist!" Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war nicht länger zu überhören.

„Wahrscheinlich verblöde ich, während ich hier stehe? Ha ha… Ich kann strampeln und an mir rumritzen so viel ich will… alles, was ich Liebe zerfällt zu Staub!" Es ist schon beinahe grausam, wie gut ich ihn verstehen kann. Er klammert sich verzweifelt an das, was ihm noch geblieben ist. Den Kampf gegen seinen besten Freund.

„KATOU!"

„Kapier's endlich!" Aufgebracht riß er sich von Setsuna los.

„Laß mich in Ruhe! Ich weiß nicht mal mehr wie du heißt!" Setsunas vollkommen entsetzter Blick stieß mir einen Dolch ins Herz. Ich wußte, das Katou log. Noch wußte er ganz genau was und wer er war. Die Erinnerung daran würde er erst kurz vor seinem Ende verlieren.

„So, wie ich bin, bin ich nur Dreck… wozu bin ich überhaupt noch hier? Alles, was in mir bleibt, ist meine Wut. Das ist die einzige Erinnerung, die ich noch habe…" Bedächtig machte er sich daran den merkwürdig geformten Rucksack vor sich zu öffnen.

„Sie ist alles, was mich noch antreibt! Der Wunsch dich zu töten!" Das Gesicht meines Vaters blieb ausdruckslos. Katous Worte schienen wirkungslos an ihm abzuprallen.

„Ich existier nur noch, um mit dir abzurechnen! …Was denn? Warum so gefaßt? Wird wenigstens ein bißchen blaß." Mit diesen Worten gab er den Blick auf ein merkwürdig eiförmiges Behältnis frei.

„Was denkst du jetzt, hm? ‚Wie kann der kaputte Typ, ein einsamer Mensch, mich umbringen?' ‚Man muß der dämlich sein.'" Irgend etwas an dem Tonfall seiner Stimme gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

„Übrigens. Ich kann's. Und zwar hiermit." Mit einem lauten Zischen öffnete sich der Behälter. Ein blutroter Stein umfaßt von einer schwarzen Schlange kam zum Vorschein.

„Weh denen… die auf Erden wohnen!" Ratlos sah ich Uriel an. Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er uns mit diesen Worten sagen wollte.

„Dies ist eine der Aufgaben, die uns vier großen Engeln von Gott aufgetragen wurde. Ein Programm zur Säuberung der Menschheit, das ausgeführt wird, sollte die Erde je zu einem Wust böser Seelen verkommen." Dunkel erinnerte ich mich daran etwas Ähnliches einmal in den heiligen Schriften gelesen zu haben. ‚Wenn das letzte Siegel aufgetan wird, steuert die Welt auf das jüngste Gericht zu… Als der dritte Engel in seine Posaune blies, fiel ein großer Stern vom Himmel ins Meer, der brannte wie eine Fackel, und der dritte Teil allen Wassers wurde zu Blut und tötete die lebendigen Geschöpfe der Erde…

„Zu diesem Zweck wurde mir dies anvertraut. Ich versiegelte es im Hades und betete darum, daß der an dem ich es benutzen müßte, nie käme." Der Untergang der Menschheit…

„Eine göttliche Insignie, die einen gewaltigen Kometen herbeiruft, der den dritten Teil der Erde zu zerstören vermag. Das ‚Ei des Wermut'." Aber dieses Ding ist doch nur ein Mythos! Es hat nie den geringsten Beweis für seine Existenz gegeben!

„Ein blasphemisches Werkzeug… und eine der letzten Waffen im Kampf gegen die Dämonenmacht… Man sagt seine Macht trifft nur jene, die sich von Gottes Segen abgewandt haben." Tja, das trifft dann jawohl auf so ziemlich jeden von uns zu. Immerhin sind wir gerade dabei die Himmel in den sicheren Untergang zu stürzen.

„UND DU… DU HAST ES EINFACH KATOU ÜBERLASSEN!" Aufgebracht stürmte Setsuna auf den Engel der Erde zu.

„..das habe ich." Weil er darauf vertraute, das Katou weiß, was er tut…

„Er weiß ja nicht mal mehr, wer er ist!" Er packte Uriel am Kragen und hielt ihm die Klinge seines Schwertes an die Kehle.

„Sein Körper ist total am Ende! Du wußtest es und hast ihm…!"

„HALTET ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!" Binnen Sekunden herrschte Schweigen.

„Das hier ist mein Auftritt! Setzt euch und seit still! Das gilt auch für dich… wie immer du auch heißt!" Mit diesen Worten packte Katou das Ei des Wermut und begann den Bann darum aufzuheben.

„Lu… Luzifer… sama!" Mit dem letzten Rest der ihr noch verliebenden Kraft versuchte Balbero ihren Fürsten zu erreichen.

„Bitte… helft mir!" Er würdigte sie nicht einmal eines Blickes.

„HAH! Bist ja echt ein herzloser Bastard! Luzi-chan!" Der Bann war beinahe komplett aufgehoben. Verdammt! Vater! Tu irgend etwas! Du kannst das hier doch nicht einfach so zulassen!

„Also los! Du häßliches Riesenei! Es ist soweit!" Mit ohrenbetäubenden Donnern riß der Himmel auf und ein Meteoritenschauer jagte auf uns nieder. Die Wirkung war verheerend. Wer den riesigen Gesteinsbrocken nicht rechtzeitig auswich wurde gnadenlos darunter begraben.

„Das… das ist doch Massenmord! Wie will diese Waffe aus der Ferne über uns richten!" Im letzten Moment gelang es mir einen Gesteinsbrocken in Uriels Rücken zu zerteilen. Ansonsten wäre der Engel der Erde jetzt Geschichte.

„So werden wir alle vernichtet werden, ohne Unterschied! Auch wir, die wir Gott immer treu gedient haben!" Also ehrlich! Als wenn es jetzt nichts Wichtigeres gäbe! Fluchend verwandelte ich die nächsten fünf Meteoriten in Sternenstaub. Wir sollten zusehen, daß wir hier so schnell wie möglich wegkommen. Auf Dauer haben wir in diesem Steinregen nicht die geringste Chance.

„Du enttäuschst mich… es scheint irgendwo in deinem Herzen… vertraust du immer noch auf Gottes Schutz, Uriel." So wie mein Vater sich anhört können wir das also getrost knicken. Wir können uns nur noch auf uns selbst verlassen.

„Die Tür! Die himmlischen Pforten schließen sich!" Kurais Worte ließen mich herumfahren. Oh, wie ich es hasse, wenn alles, aber auch wirklich alles so richtig schön schief läuft!

„Die Gestirne kehren in das normale Raum-Zeit-Gefüge zurück! Das ist unsere letzte Chance hineinzukommen!" Beinahe im letzten Moment gelang es mir die kleine Dämonin zu Boden zu reißen. Ein Felsbrocken schoß keinen halben Meter über uns hinweg und explodierte schließlich in Balberos Rücken.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke Shao." Ich half ihr aufzustehen.

„FAHR ZUR HÖLLE! KIRA!" Ehe ihn irgend jemand daran hindern konnte stürmte Katou mit gezogenem Schwert los. Die Explosion hatte Kiras Waffe aus Balberos Brust gelöst und gab Katou somit eine einmalige Chance. Doch noch ehe er diese nutzen konnte erhob sich Balbero in seinem Rücken. Mit einem einzigen Schlag gelang es ihr die Klinge zu zerteilen. Der eigentlich tödliche Schlag verpuffte wirkungslos an der Brust meines Vaters. Die abgetrennte Klinge wirbelte wild bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel in Balberos Stirn fand. Tödlich getroffen verschwand die Erzdämonin zwischen den herunterstürzenden Meteoriten.

Keine zwei Sekunden später beendete mein Vater das Leben seines einstigen Freundes. Mit voll entfalteten Schwingen brachte er dessen Körper eine Wunde bei, die niemals heilen würde. Noch während Katou zu Boden fiel hob er den Körper meiner Mutter wieder auf seine Arme und verschwand.

„Luzifer… er zieht sich zurück!"

„DA! Am Himmel! Der Komet!" Es war nicht mehr zu unterscheiden wem die einzelnen Stimmen gehörten. Menschen, Engel und Dämonen alle schrieen in ihrer Panik wild durcheinander. Der Meteoritenschauer wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Und die dazugehörigen Steine auch nicht gerade sonderlich kleiner.

„Wenn er uns erwischt, bleibt nichts mehr von uns übrig! Schnell! Durch das Tor!"

„JA! Auf der anderen Seite sind wir in Sicherheit!"

„Ihr habt recht! Lauft!"

„Rettung! Schmerz! Schnell!" Entschlossen bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch die Reihen der Dämonen und versuchte eine Schneise zu schlagen.

„Durch das Tor!" Meiner Aufforderung hatte es kaum bedurft. Michael, Kurai und Uriel waren schon fast da.

„Die Dämonen haben die gleiche Idee! Schnell! Beweg deinen Arsch, Messias!" Michael wehrte einen Dämon ab während Kurai auf die andere Seite huschte.

„Die Tür… sie schließt sich!" Noch stand Uriel neben Michael, aber viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht mehr. Wo zum Henker steckt Setsuna!

„…Du gehst nicht!" Ich wirbelte herum. Sogar noch im Todeskampf führte Balbero den Befehl ihres Herrn aus. Sie klammerte sich an Setsunas Beine.

„Seine Feinde… sind… auch… mei… ne… Feinde!" Ein gezielter Schwerthieb von Michael löschte schließlich ihr Leben endgültig aus. Dankbar nickte ich dem Feuerengel zu und kam endlich Uriels Aufforderung ebenfalls das Tor zu passieren.

„Worauf wartest du? Lauf!" Michael befand sich direkt in meinem Rücken also kann er mich nicht meinen.

„I… Ich komm nicht los!" Setsuna! Nein!

„Was treibst du da! Mach schnell." Ich wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, aber Uriels Hand schloß sich wie ein Schraubstock um meinen Arm. Stumm deutete er nach vorn. Ein mechanischer Arm hinderte das Tor daran sich vollständig zu schließen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer du bist… aber so was Dämliches wie dich kann man einfach nicht zurücklassen." Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen versetzte Katou ihm den lebensrettenden Stoß.

„Adios. Set-chan." Lautlos schlossen sich die himmlischen Pforten. Das Letzte was wir von Katou sahen war sein breit lächelndes Gesicht. Danach erbebten die riesigen Türen unter der Gewalt der Zerstörung, die auf der anderen Seite einsetzte.

„Katou… von wegen vergessen!" Mit Tränen in den Augen hob Setsunas die Überreste von Kiras Schwert auf. Es war das einzige, was von Katou übrig geblieben war.

„Du verdammter Lügner! Gemeiner Dreckskerl!" Mit jedem seiner Worte flossen weitere Tränen.

„Warum mußtest du mir sogar zuletzt… noch eins auswischen?" Keiner von uns sprach. Was Katou getan hatte sagte mehr über ihn aus als tausend Worte. So verdreht sein Leben auch gewesen sein mag am Ende hatte er bewiesen, das jeder Mensch in der Lage war sich zu ändern.

Allmählich begannen Setsunas Tränen zu trocken. Sein Blick wurde wieder fester. Entschlossen stand er auf. Die gebrochene Klinge fest in der Hand haltend, die Augen starr nach vorn gerichtet.

„Setsuna! Da ein Licht!" Ich folgte der Richtung in die Kurais ausgestreckte Hand wies.

„Ich sehe es auch. Es scheint unser Herumirren hat ein Ende." Aufmunternd nickte Uriel mir zu.

„Dies ist die Wohnstätte Gottes." Ein gigantischer, steinerner Torbogen erhob sich vor uns. Die kunstvollen Verzierungen waren im Laufe der Jahrtausende stark verwittert. Aber jeder Engel kannte diesen Anblick.

„Atziluth..." Flüsterte ich kaum hörbar. Garten Eden…

_06-07-02_

_Next: Part 41 – You can't tempt your destiny, can you?_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Es ist immer noch unheimlich, wie schnell die neuen Kapitel zur Zeit fertig werden…

Vor allem, da ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit zum Schreiben habe… sehr merkwürdig das Ganze…

Für alle von euch, die auf der Animagic in Bonn anwesend sein werden:

Ihr findet mich am Stand von Books & More (Takagi GmbH)

Freu mich schon riesig!

_**Love of an angel**_

Part 40

_Seite 17 von 17_


	42. Part 41

06-07-02

Love of an angel 

Part 41

_**You can't tempt your destiny, can you?**_

Ohne den Blick von dem beeindruckenden Torbogen lösen zu können folgte ich den Anderen. Vor uns erstreckte sich eine der ersten Schöpfungen Gottes, der Garten Eden… das Paradies…

Und treffender hätte es niemand beschreiben können. Nahezu alles war von dichten, tiefgrünen Pflanzen bedeckt. Hier und da lediglich durchbrochen von einem Meer farbiger Blüten oder den Überresten einstiger Steinriesen. Dennoch paßte alles perfekt zusammen und es gab nicht die geringste Spur, das der Frieden dieses Ortes in den letzten Jahrhunderten von irgend jemanden gestört worden wäre. Es war unsagbar friedlich und in ganz Assia gab es nichts Vergleichbares. Selbst die tiefsten Dschungel Afrikas oder des Amazonas konnten sich nicht mit dieser einzigartigen Pracht messen. Die Natur war hier voll und ganz in ihrem Element weit entfernt von einer Schändung durch menschliche Hand.

Ich schloß die Augen und lauschte dem Lied, das Pflanzen sanken, die sich lediglich dem Lauf der Sonne beugen mußten. Beinahe ehrfürchtig schritt ich durch das hohe Gras. Doch die Rücksichtnahme war unnötig. Wie bereits einst in Assia störte sich die Natur nicht an meinem gewaltsamen Eindringen. Die Gräser richteten sich kurz nach meiner Berührung wie von Geisterhand wieder auf, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Wie eh und je verschwanden meine Spuren in den Weiten der Natur als wäre ich ein Teil davon.

Selig lächelnd legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und folgte dem Geräusch des Windes, der sich in den gigantischen Baumkronen verfing. Ich spürte die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne auf meinem Gesicht. Der Wind spielte mit meinem Haar während das Rauschen der Blätter immer lauter wurde. Ich fühlte mich wohler als jemals zu vor. Es war als würde mich dieser Ort willkommen heißen.

„Sie erinnern sich an dich." Die warme, dunkle Stimme klang dicht in meinem Rücken auf. Nur allmählich öffnete ich die Augen und erwiderte Uriels warmes Lächeln.

„Es ist lange her…" Träumerisch versank ich in den unterschiedlichen Farbtönen der üppigen Pflanzen während wir unseren Weg fortsetzten. Einzig und allein der Wald, in dem ich meine Jugend verbrachte hatte, hatte mir dieselbe Sicherheit wie dieser Ort vermittelt. Müßten wir nicht die Welt retten würde ich für immer hierbleiben.

„Beeilt euch gefälligst. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." Michaels ruppige Stimme zerstörte das harmonische Gleichgewicht in dem ich mich soeben befunden hatte. Ohne groß nachzudenken sorgte ich dafür, daß er bei seinem nächsten Schritt bäuchlings zu Boden glitt. Der kleine Ring aus dicht verflochtenem Gras verschwand unerkannt im Boden ehe ihn der Feuerengel bemerken überhaupt konnte. Uriel stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

„Verdammt!" Fluchend erhob sich Michael und segnete mich mit einem Blick der Vernichtung verhieß. Er konnte es zwar nicht beweisen, aber er wußte nur zu gut, wer für seinen Sturz verantwortlich war.

„Das war Absicht!" Mit einem Gesicht, das unschuldiger nicht sein konnte ging ich völliges Unwissen heuchelnd achselzuckend an ihm vorbei. Kaum hörbar murmelte ich etwas von übergroßen Maulwürfen und welche Plage sie doch manchmal sein konnten. Uriels rasches Eingreifen verhinderte, das Michael seinem Namen als Feuerengel gerecht werden konnte. Kopfschüttelnd gesellte sich Setsuna an meine Seite.

„Shao, bist du etwa schon einmal hiergewesen?" Sein Blick schweifte ebenfalls unablässig über die Pracht, die uns umgab.

„Ein… zweimal… während meiner Ausbildung. Es gibt keinen Engel, der nicht hier war." Warm lächelte ich ihn an, als ich den Unglauben in seinen Augen bemerkte.

„Was denn? Ist das so verwunderlich? Gottes frühe Schöpfungen zu sehen sollte uns helfen das Wesen der Menschen besser zu verstehen. Immerhin haben sie all dies von sich geworfen nur um von einer süßen Frucht zu naschen."

„Und was hatten sie davon?" Ertönte es äußerst mürrisch hinter uns.

„Ich mußte sie rauswerfen und mir ihr Gejammer jahrtausendelang anhören. Man, das nervt heute noch!" Setsuna und ich prusteten beinahe gleichzeitig los. Michaels todernstes Gesicht, das sich immer weiter verfinsterte trug nicht gerade dazu bei den Heiterkeitsausbruch zu verkürzen.

„Macht euch nur lustig." Grummelte er beleidigt und stapfte dank eines strafenden Blicks seitens Uriels entschlossen an uns vorbei. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen rauchte nach jedem Schritt ein klein wenig. Eine Entschuldigung glucksend versuchte ich ihn einzuholen und übersah dabei prompt die Überreste einer Statue. Die bühnenreife Landung stand der von Michael in Nichts nach.

Nachdem ich mich unter reiflich schadenfrohem Gelächter auf die Beine gekämpft hatte setzten wir unseren Weg fort. Wobei Uriel es sich nicht nehmen ließ sämtliche von Kurais Fragen zu beantworten noch ehe diese die Lippen der kleinen Dämonin verlassen konnten.

„Einst durften wir hohen Engel und einige wenige Auserwählte hier ein und ausgehen." Belustigt zwinkerte er mir zu, als mir meine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Auserwählte! Es ist doch für jeden Kadetten Pflicht gewesen mindestens einmal den Garten Eden zu betreten um zu erfahren, was für selten dämliche Wesen die Menschen doch waren. Dumm und ignorant gegenüber Gottes Wundern.

„Dann, urplötzlich gegen Ende des zweiten großen Krieges, zog Gott sich zurück und versiegelte den Eingang." Oh ja, ich kann mich noch ziemlich gut an die gesamte Prozedur und die Dutzenden von Kontrollen erinnern, die wir passieren mußten. Bloß keinen Fehler machen und am Besten direkt alles zweimal durchsehen. Vielleicht auch dreimal, wenn es sich um einen weiblichen Kadetten handelt. Bei dieser Erinnerung knirschte ich leise mit den Zähnen. Ich hätte dem frechen Grapscher damals zu gerne in seine Schranken gewiesen, aber leider waren wir mit Saraquel unterwegs gewesen, der keinerlei Störungen, egal welcher Art duldete. Ein Übergriff auf einen der Wächter von Eden hätte zudem eine zweiwöchige Suspendierung bedeutet und das kurz vor der nächsten wichtigen Prüfung. Außerdem wäre es dann erst nach einem Jahrzehnt wieder möglich gewesen den Garten Eden zu betreten. Es hieß Augen zu und durch oder gar nicht.

„Von da an war nur seinen engsten Vertrauten und Rosiel die Audienz gestattet." Uriel amüsierte sich köstlich über mein wechselndes Mienenspiel. Vergeblich versuchte ich ein gehässiges Auflachen als Hustenreiz zu tarnen.

„Und nun weiß niemand mehr, wo er ist…" Vor lauter Überraschung prustete ich laut los. Der Blick, der mich daraufhin von Uriel traf war beinahe ebenso tödlich wie der von Michael. Ja, ja schon gut begriffen. Nicht alle Geheimnisse ausplaudern. Schon gar nicht, daß man als Engel beziehungsweise Halbengel ernsthafte Zweifel daran hegt ob Gott überhaupt noch existiert.

„Sagt mal, sind wir an dem häßlichen Ding nicht schon mal vorbeigekommen?" Nachdenklich wies Michael auf die beinahe komplett vom Gras verborgene Statue. Prüfend schweifte mein Blick umher. Die Kronen der Bäume wiegten sich leicht im Wind und ihr leises Flüstern klang amüsiert.

„Er hat recht. Wir laufen um Kreis." Und das schon seit knapp einer Stunde. Verdammter Mist!

„Und das sagt dir was?" Ungläubig stellte sich Setsuna vor die Überreste des einstigen Steinriesens.

"Für mich sieht hier alles gleich aus." Ratlos sahen Michael und ich uns kurz an.

„Eigentlich müßtest du es ebenfalls merken. Unsere Spuren verwischen zwar, aber die Aura dieses Ortes ist immer noch von unserem Eindringen gestört." Versuchte Uriel zu erklären. Es dauerte einen Moment ehe Setsuna und Kurai begriffen, was das bedeutete. Irgend etwas oder irgend jemand hinderte uns erfolgreich am Weiterkommen.

„UND JETZT? Wie suchen wir weiter?" Verlangte die kleine Dämonin aufgebracht zu wissen.

„Vielleicht…" Uriels Blick lag vielsagend auf mir.

„Sorry, aber ich muß passen. Ich bin hier ebenso fremd wie ihr. In Assia wäre es kein Problem den richtigen Weg zu finden, aber hier wirken andere Kräfte. Man versucht uns anscheinend am Fortkommen zu hindern." Und es ist weder Rosiel noch mein Vater. Eine Tatsache, die mich mehr als alles andere zu beunruhigt. Welche Macht kann Eden frei nach seinem Willen manipulieren?

„Was meinst du?" Kurais klare, blaue Augen lagen forschend auf mir.

„Noch mehr Probleme." Preßte ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hindurch. Wir sind fast am Ziel und jetzt das! Der Einzige, der sich nicht die geringsten Sorgen zu machen scheint ist Setsuna. Er wandte uns den Rücken zu und hob den Blick vollkommen abwesend in den Himmel.

„Hast du was?" Irgend etwas an dem Klang von Uriels Stimme brachte sämtliche Alarmglocken in meinem Inneren zum Schrillen. Sag jetzt nicht er kommt auf die clevere Idee sich von uns zu trennen.

„…ich…" Unsicher machte Setsuna einen Schritt nach vorn. Sein Schwert, Nanatsusaya lag locker in seiner Hand.

„Ich… kenne diesen Ort?" Seine Haltung wurde immer unsicherer. Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Nicht jetzt!

„DA LANG!" Binnen Sekunden straffte sich sein Körper und er erhob sich lautlos in die Lüfte. Seine weißen Schwingen verblaßten noch ehe ihm jemand nachsetzen konnte. Er war zu schnell. Ratlos sah ich die Anderen an.

„Er fliegt weg!" Entsetzt sah Kurai ihm nach.

„Setsuna!" Na wunderbar! Wenn er jetzt alleine loszieht wird er für Rosiel und Luzifer leichte Beute sein. Warum muß hier eigentlich jeder den Helden spielen!

„Ihm nach! Sonst verlieren wir ihn!" Michael befand sich bereits weit über dem Erdboden. Bitte, was habe ich gesagt? Noch so ein Exemplar! Verdammt noch mal! Ihr solltet lebensgefährliche Situationen denen überlassen, die eine auch Chance haben diese zu überleben!

„Was ist denn in ihn gefahren!" Wortlos schlang Uriel einen Arm um Kurai und trug die kleine Dämonin mühelos mit sich. Ein überraschter Aufschrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle als sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Einen stillen Fluch murmelnd schwang auch ich mich in die Lüfte und folgte ihnen. Hey, was haben wir denn schon groß zu verlieren? Es kann schließlich nur noch schlimmer werden!

Doch nach wir vor hielt uns die unbekannte Macht auf. Es war unmöglich sich an Setsunas Fersen zu heften. Seine Aura war komplett vor uns verborgen und so flogen wir suchend über die einzelnen Inseln aus denen der Garten Eden eigentlich bestand hinweg. Immer in der Hoffnung irgendwann auf seine Spur zu stoßen. Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen wird sollten Rosiel und Luzifer ihn vor uns finden.

„OH!" Vollkommen überrascht hielt Uriel plötzlich inne und starrte zurück auf die kleine Insel, die wir soeben überquert hatten

„Ooh!" Entfuhr es ihm erneut und noch einmal:

„Oohhhhhhhhh!"

„Was?" Fragend sah ich erst ihn und dann die zurückliegende Insel an, die über und über mit dichten Baumkronen bedeckt war.

„Jetzt verstehe ich…" Mit einem vielsagenden Blick sah er mich an. Beinahe Augenblicklich schoß mir die Röte in die Wangen als ich die Insel erkannte.

„OH!" Kam es nun auch von meinen Lippen. Die ratlosen Blicke von Kurai und Michael waren endgültig zuviel. Ich spürte wie ich bis unter die Haarwurzeln Rot wurde. Muß er sich unbedingt JETZT an DAS erinnern! Von allen Inseln, die sich in Eden befinden müssen wir ausgerechnet über DIESE stolpern! Wortlos klappte ich meine Schwingen zusammen und schoß auf das schützende Blätterdach zu. Man ist das peinlich!

„Shao warte!" Ich ignorierte die Rufe in meinem Rücken und verbarg mich so gut es ging im dichten Wirrwarr der Pflanzen. Mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals.

„Keine Sorge, ich finde sie." Sichtlich amüsiert ließ Uriel den Engel des Feuers und die Ogerprinzessin auf einer kleinen Lichtung zurück. Fluchend flüchtete ich noch tiefer in das dichte Grün. Doch ich ahnte bereits, daß ich ihm auf Dauer nicht entwischen konnte. Remiriels Erinnerungen an diesen Ort werden ihm garantiert den Weg weisen. Und genau darin besteht das Problem. Hätte er sich nicht an irgend etwas anderes erinnern können als ausgerechnet an DAS!

Wir haben bei unserem offiziellen Klassenausflug schließlich mehr als genug Blödsinn angestellt, um unsere Aufpasser und die anderen hochdekorierten Engel für Jahre in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Besonders, weil wir gemeinsam mit unseren Freunden immer wieder mir nichts dir nichts von der Bildfläche verschwanden und uns niemand finden konnte. Wir hatten Eden wesentlich weiter erkundet als es uns eigentlich erlaubt gewesen wäre und dabei waren wir letztendlich auch auf diese kleine Insel gestoßen. Leider spürte man uns auf ehe wir einen weiteren, unerlaubten Erkundungsgang starten konnten.

Die Standpauken und Strafarbeiten, die man uns für die Mißachtung beinahe sämtlicher Befehle auferlegte suchten noch lange Zeit ihresgleichen. Trotzdem hatte nichts und niemand Remiriel und mich davon abhalten können Eden noch einmal zu erkunden. Dafür war dieser Teil des Himmels einfach viel zu faszinierend.

Noch während unsere Köpfe in den unzähligen Nachhilfestunden Saraquels rauchten und Michael uns mit deutlich sichtbarer Schadenfreude bis zum Umfallen trainieren ließ reifte diese Idee immer weiter. Von je her hatten Verbote schlicht und ergreifend die hinreißende Eigenschaft unbedingt gebrochen werden zu müssen. In diesem Fall war es letztendlich Remiriel zu verdanken, das wir den heimlich geschmiedeten Plan in die Tat umsetzen konnten.

Ich habe nie herausgefunden wie, aber die Schutzengel der Sternzeichen hatten uns ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen passieren lassen. Nun ja, man könnte auch einfach sagen, das Tor stand weit offen und wir nutzten die Chance, die sich uns bot.

„Shao?" Reflexartig schwang ich mich in den sicheren Schutz einer Baumkrone und spähte durch das Blattwerk zu Boden. Uriel sah sich suchend im immer dichter werdenden Wald um. Wir waren beide zu Fuß unterwegs. Die Schwingen sicher in ihrer Astralform verstaut. Daher wunderte es mich um so mehr, daß er mich so schnell gefunden hatte.

Kaum war er außer Sicht- und hoffentlich auch außer Hörweite glitt ich lautlos zu Boden. Wahllos schlug ich eine Richtung ein, die mich weit weg von ihm führen sollte. Wenigstens solange, bis ich mich wieder soweit im Griff habe, das ich nicht mehr bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit rot werde. Gruselige Vorstellung Michael den Grund dafür zu erklären zu müssen.

Die Überreste eines Marmorpavillons brachten die Erinnerungen an jenen Tag dermaßen deutlich zurück als wäre es gestern gewesen und nicht vor einer halben Ewigkeit. Vor meinem Innern Auge sah ich, wie Remiriel und ich uns lachend durch das dichte Grün jagten bis wir schließlich vollkommen außer Atem auf den halbverfallenen Pavillon stießen. Erschöpft von den bisherigen Entdeckungen und stets der Gefahr ausgesetzt jeden Moment entdeckt zu werden bereiteten wir in aller Seelenruhe ein Picknick vor. Denn, wenn man uns schon erwischte, dann doch bitte mit gefülltem Magen. Unsere Rücksäcke quollen über mit unseren Lieblingsleckereien. Und mal ehrlich, wer will sich schon die Chance entgehen lassen im Garten Eden zu speisen? Solange es sich dabei nicht versehentlich um eine verbotene Frucht handelt kann einem schließlich nichts passieren. Na ja, außer man wurde von der Obrigkeit entdeckt. Dann hätte dieses Abenteuer ein jähes Ende.

Seltsamerweise fühlten wir uns vollkommen sicher. Das Gelände war dermaßen riesig und verwinkelt, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn uns irgend jemand auf Anhieb finden würde. Außerdem beinhaltete unser Plan eine Rückkehr noch ehe jemanden überhaupt auffiel, wo wir die ganze Zeit über gesteckt hatten.

Problematisch wurde es erst als ich mich nach dem Essen ins weiche Gras fallen ließ und Remiriels Gesicht plötzlich gefährlich nah über meinem schwebte. In seinen Augen lagen weit mehr Gefühl und Begehren als für einen Engel gut waren. Wortlos strich er mit einer Hand durch mein Haar ehe er sich weiter zu mir herunterbeugte und seine warmen Lippen-

„Shao?" Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen. Beinahe schon aus Reflex schwang ich mich auf einen Sims direkt unter dem letzten kümmerlichen Rest des Pavillondachs. Schützend zog ich meine Schwingen um meinen Körper und betete inständig daß er mich nicht entdecken würde. Vergeblich.

„Nun komm schon runter. Das ist doch albern." Breit lächelnd stand er in der Mitte des Pavillons und sah zu mir hoch. Keine zwei Zentimeter rechts von ihm hatten wir damals gesessen.

„Geh weg!"

„So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht." Nur mühsam gelang es ihm seine Heiterkeit zu verbergen. Gelassen und ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen umrundete er meinen Rückzugsort bis er schließlich gedankenverloren vor einer gekippten Marmorplatte stehen blieb. Beinahe ehrfürchtig fuhr er mit einer Hand über den glatten Stein. Ich verbarg mein Gesicht hinter den silbernen Federn meiner Flügel als es erneut drohte ungeheure Ähnlichkeit mit einer überreifen Tomate aufzuweisen.

„Um ehrlich zu sein… nach all den Jahren… wundert es mich schon-"

„DAS ist etwas vollkommen anderes!" Schoß ich aufgebracht zurück und gab dadurch meine Deckung auf. Damit aber wirklich auch alles zusammenkam gab der Sims unter mir selbstverständlich ebenfalls nach. Äußerst unsanft landete ich auf meinem Hosenboden. Uriel bekam sich vor Lachen fast nicht mehr ein.

„Schön, sehr schön, daß wenigstens ihr beide euch so gut amüsiert." Knurrte ich.

„Entschuldige, aber ich dachte wirklich nicht, das du nach all den Jahren immer noch SO darauf reagierst." Grinsend reichte mir Remiriel eine Hand und zog mich auf die Beine.

„Schön zu wissen, daß es bei dir anders aussieht." Binnen Sekunden verfärbten sich seine beziehungsweise Uriels Wangen in einen interessanten Roséton und er sah mich entschuldigend an.

„So habe ich es nicht gemeint."

„Ich weiß." Erwiderte ich sanft. Langsam ließ er meine Hand frei und kehrt zurück zu der umgestürzten Marmorplatte. Wenn man genau hinsah war die Maserung an einigen Stellen wesentlich dunkler als der Rest des Steins.

„An jenem Tag hast du mir dein Herz geschenkt…" Zärtlich strich er über den glatten Stein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es gehörte dir bereits." Mit immer schneller werdendem Herzschlag stellte ich mich an seine Seite und griff nach seiner Hand. Sie war auf einigen kleinen, dunklen Flecken, die so gar nicht zum restlichen Muster des Marmors passen wollte zum Stehen gekommen. Blitzschnell zog er mich an und versiegelte meine Lippen mit einem langen Kuß. Als er mich wieder freigab schnappte ich keuchend nach Luft. Seine Augen leuchteten in einem derart intensiven Grün, das es mir schon beinahe Angst machte.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein. Ewig wird Uriel mich nicht zurückhalten können." Mit diesen Worten verblaßte seine Präsenz und der Engel der Erde gewann die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder. Dennoch brachte ich gute zwei Meter Abstand zwischen uns und ließ mich auf einer umgestürzten Marmorsäule nieder. Das herunterhängende Efeu kitzelte mich leicht im Nacken. Noch immer spürte ich den Druck.

„Du weißt, was es mit diesem Ort auf sich hat?" Fragend sah ich Uriel an.

„Nun ja, sagen wir er weiß es." Mit einem schalkhaften Grinsen tippte er sich an die Schläfe. Gegen meinen Willen mußte ich lächeln. Mochte er auf die Meisten auch immer vollkommen ruhig und beherrscht wirken so hatte der Engel der Erde es doch, wie so viele andere seines Schlages, faustdick hinter den Ohren. Daß er sich seinen Körper mit Remiriel teilte machte diese Tatsache nur noch deutlicher. Die Frage ist nur wie lange das noch gut geht. Wie lange wird er die fremde Seele in seinem Inneren unter Kontrolle halten können?

„Und?"

„Er wird es nicht noch einmal tun. Das verspreche ich." Nicht im Geringsten beruhigt stand ich auf.

„Und wenn nicht?" Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, daß es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist bis sich Remiriel notfalls mit Gewalt die Herrschaft über deinen Körper sichert. Solange er mich in Gefahr glaubt wird er nicht zögern alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um mich zu schützen.

„Er will dir nicht weh tun. Er liebt dich." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah ich ihn an.

„Ich weiß, aber…" Ich brachte es nicht fertig weiterzusprechen. Remiriel hat mich bereits vor einer Ewigkeit verlassen und bald wird auch Rosiel unter dem Sand der Zeit begraben werden. Ich werde wieder allein sein und mein Herz wird immer weiter zerfallen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig ist. Eine leere Hülle nichts weiter…

„Komm, laß uns zurückgehen." Er bot mir seine Hand an, damit ich nicht noch einmal verloren ging. Seufzend ergriff ich sie und folgte ihm. Doch an mir nagten immer größere Zweifel. Wie lange wird Uriel ihn davon abhalten können zu tun, was er für richtig hält? Es wird nicht ewig gut gehen…

Aber wahrscheinlich ist das auch gar nicht nötig. Schon bald wird alles vorbei sein. Sollten sie überleben wird jeder von ihnen an den Ort zurückkehren, der ihm am Wichtigsten ist. Nur wohin werde ich gehen? In mein altes Leben nach Assia kann ich nicht mehr zurück. Es ist für immer vorbei…

Uriel bemerkte die düstere Stimmung in der ich mich befand und versuchte vergeblich mich mit einigen Anekdoten aus Remiriels und meiner Kadettenzeit aufzuheitern. Er merkte jedoch sehr schnell, daß es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war darüber zu sprechen. Nachdenklich versank er wie ich in tiefes Schweigen. Ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter und folgte dem Weg zurück mehr instinktiv als das ich wirklich auf ihn achtete. In Gedanken stand ich bereits Rosiel und meinem Vater gegenüber. Verzweifelt fragte ich mich zum x-ten Mal wie ich es schaffen sollte den entscheidenden Schlag auszuführen, wenn allein der Gedanke daran mir bereits jetzt das Herz zerreißt.

Schweigend näherten wir uns dem Ende des kleinen Waldstücks wo uns Kurai sichtlich erleichtert in Empfang nahm. Nachdem sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, daß uns bei unserem kleinen Ausflug auch wirklich nichts geschehen war deutete sie nervös auf den Himmel über uns.

Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck, aber hoch konzentriert schwebte dort niemand anderes als Michael. Noch ehe wir sie fragen konnten erklärte uns die kleine Dämonin, daß der Engel des Feuers es leid gewesen sei zu warten. Wenn uns nicht länger gelang Setsuna aufzuspüren, dann würde er es eben bei seinem Bruder probieren. Immerhin ist es mehr als wahrscheinlich, das Setsuna und Luzifer schon bald aufeinander treffen würden. Ebenfalls eine dieser kleinen Tatsachen, die nicht gerade dazu beitragen meine Bauchschmerzen zu lindern.

„Da lang!" Der Klang von Michaels Stimme verhieß Vernichtung pur. Auf die Frage, ob er sich auch wirklich sicher, sei funkelte mich eisig an.

„Den Puls meines Bruders verwechsle ich nicht so schnell! Bestimmt schlägt er sich gerade mit dem Messias…"

„WAS!" Im letzten Moment gelang Kurai sich an Uriels Arm zu klammern als dieser sich urplötzlich in die Lüfte erhob.

„Gott erschuf Atziluth als einen überdimensionalen Miniaturgarten… wir müssen behutsam vorgehen. Sonst verirren wir uns noch weiter." Verächtlich sah Michael den Engel der Erde an.

„Vor allem hier… dies ist verbotenes Gebiet. Der Ort an dem einst Alexiel gefangen war." Sein Blick lag bedauernd auf mir. Mit einem Flügelschlag beförderte ich mich an seine Seite.

„Na klar! Hier irgendwo muß der Garten Eden sein… er hat ihn dorthin gebracht!" Plötzlich war Michael in heller Aufregung.

„Eden… natürlich!" Der Engel der Erde hatte denselben Gedanken wie ich. Eden, die verbotene Insel… der Bereich den selbst Remiriel und ich vorsichtshalber gemieden hatten… Die Insel, die denselben Namen trug wie der Rest von Atzulith im allgemeinen von den Engeln genannt wurde und aus dem die Menschen einst vertrieben wurden.

„Der Garten wurde geschaffen, um Alexiels enorme astrale Kraft zu bändigen. Zu diesem Zweck wächst in seiner Mitte ein gewaltiger Baum… der Baum der Erkenntnis ."

„Derselbe Baum, von dem Adam und Eva die verbotene Frucht aßen? Er ist keine Legende!" Fragend sah Kurai in Uriels nachdenkliches Gesicht. Er antwortete ihr nicht sondern fing meinen Blick auf. Ungezähmte Emotionen zeichneten sich darin ab. Gepaart mit der Bitte umzukehren.

„Wir müssen uns auf die Suche machen! Uns bleibt keine Zeit mehr!" Wich ich ihm aus. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr zurück. Jetzt nicht mehr…

Mit Michael als Führer war es ein Leichtes Luzifer aufzuspüren. Doch wir kamen zu spät. Als wir die Insel auf der Eden lag erreichten war Setsuna bereits komplett von der Aura meiner Mutter umgeben. Ein einziger Blick in seine Augen reichte aus, um zu wissen wer seinen Körper im Moment beherrschte.

Ohne weiter auf uns zu achten zeigte sie das wahre Potential ihrer Kräfte. Mit nur einem einzigen Schlag löschte sie die gesamte Insel aus, die einst ihr Gefängnis gewesen war. Es blieb nichts zurück außer ein riesiger Schuttberg, über dem allmählich die Wellen des Meeres zusammenschlugen.

„ALEC!" Noch ehe der bewußtlose Setsuna zu Boden fallen konnte fing Uriel ihn auf. Gemeinsam mit ihm landeten wir auf einem kleinen Pier am Rand des tosenden Wassers. Die Präsenz meiner Mutter war verschwunden. Dennoch hatte ihr ein winziger Moment gereicht um einen einzigen Satz in meinen Kopf zu projizieren.

…verzeih mir…

„Seht! Eden versinkt!" Kurai wies auf die Überreste der Insel, die nach und nach endgültig unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwanden.

„Ich glaub das nicht! Sie hat ihn einfach zusammen mit Eden!" Michaels Gesicht war von Entsetzen gezeichnet. Es war das erste Mal, das er gesehen hatte was die Kräfte meiner Mutter vermochten.

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Noch ehe ich ihm sagen konnte, daß mein Vater nach wie vor lebte wachte Setsuna aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit auf.

„Alec!"

„…bis eben noch. Sie war einen Moment unaufmerksam… da habe ich ihren Willen bezwungen. Ich bin Setsuna" Der klare Blick seiner Augen ruhte auf uns.

„Gehen wir." Entschlossen stand er auf.

„Kurz bevor sie verschwand, sah ich den Schatten eines riesigen Etwas… eingequetscht zwischen den Dimensionen… und ein Wort, Siegel ." Fragend sah er mich an. Doch ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Auch Michael und Uriel konnten ihm nicht erklären, was Alexiel uns damit zeigen oder sagen wollte. Es ist doch schön zu wissen, daß die Geheimniskrämerei in der Familie liegt, nicht?

„Es ist nicht mehr weit nach Etemenanki. Rosiel wartet dort auf uns." Seine ausgestreckte Hand wies uns den Weg.

„Da drüben. Ich kann seinen Astralpuls fühlen!" Ich schloß die Augen und tastete nach dem, was für Setsuna bereits deutlich spürbar war. Es dauerte nicht lange und ein regelmäßiges Pulsieren klang in mir nach. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Rosiel!

Doch als wir den dunklen Turm erreichten, der sich bedrohlich in das klare Blau des Himmels bohrte, war es bereits zu spät. Das Tor war geöffnet worden. Mit einer unvorstellbaren Macht wirbelten die befreiten Dimensionen durcheinander und schüttelten uns ordentlich durch. Es war unmöglich in diesem Chaos zusammenzubleiben. Jeder von uns hatte genügend damit zu tun nicht versehentlich von einem herumfliegenden Gesteinsbrocken oder etwas ähnlichem getroffen zu werden.

Zu meinem Leidwesen hielt ich mich selbst nicht an die Anweisungen, die ich den Anderen durch das ohrenbetäubende Getöse zurief. Ein Stein traf mich vollkommen unvorbereitet an der rechten Schläfe und für einen kurzen Moment wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Als ich die Welt wieder klar sah und sich nicht mehr ständig alles um mich herum drehte fand ich mich in einer Art Kathedrale wieder. Was zum Geier!

„GEHT'S NOCH! Wie soll ich aufwachen, wenn du mich bewußtlos kloppst!" Okay, es war wahrscheinlich nur alles halb so schlimm, wenn Kurai schon wieder dermaßen laut rumbrüllen kann.

„…klappt doch…" Grinsend folgte ich den Stimmen der beiden Streithähne. Weit weg konnten sie bei der Lautstärke ja unmöglich sein. Das Pochen an meiner rechten Schläfe ignorierte ich. Die Wunde heilte ohnehin bereits wieder.

„W… wo sind überhaupt die Anderen? Haben wir sie verloren?" Es ist wirklich niedlich wie die kleine Dämonin sich manchmal aufregen kann.

„Öhm… tja… ich denke nicht, das wir uns um die DREI Sorgen machen müssen."

„Zwei." Verbesserte ich ihn und gesellte mich breit grinsend zu ihnen.

„So schnell lasse ich mich nämlich nicht abhängen." Auch, wenn es mich ehrlich gesagt ziemlich wundert, das ausgerechnet wir drei zusammengeblieben sind. Hoffentlich hatten Michael und Uriel ähnlich viel Glück mit ihrer Landung. Wo immer sie auch sein mögen…

„Shao!" Beide waren sichtlich erleichtert mich wohlauf zu sehen und ich wurde kurz und innig gedrückt.

„Das ist also Etemenanki… das Hauptquartier des Himmels… wir haben's geschafft." Setsunas und Kurais vor Staunen geweiteten Augen striffen neugierig um alles, was um uns umgab.

„Sieht ganz so aus…" Stimmte ich zögerlich zu. Mir behagte dieser Ort nicht. Von ihm ging irgend etwas Seltsames aus. Es lag sogar schon fast eine Spur Bedrohung darin. Dabei würde dieser Protzbau auf der Erde sicherlich seinesgleichen suchen. Dennoch scheint der ganze Stuck und Prunk von etwas ganz Wesentlichem ablenken zu sollen. Ich kam nur einfach nicht dahinter was es war. Vielleicht auch einfach nur so ein Gefühl… Immerhin habe ich Kirchen oder sonstige Gotteshäuser nie sonderlich gemocht. Aus ziemlich verständlichen Gründen…

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sara… wenn wir nicht bald Heilung für sie finden…" Setsuna vollendete den Satz nicht. Wir wußten ohnehin alle, was es bedeuten würde nicht rechtzeitig zurückkehren. Etwas, an das keiner von uns gerne dachte. Wir durften einfach nicht scheitern.

„Ja… das denk ich auch." Kurai wurde blaß als sie das sagte. Beruhigend legte ich ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Keine Sorge…

„Wir schaffen es." Sie wirkte nicht sonderlich überzeugt.

„Also. Gehen wir nach oben." Entschlossen stellte sich Setsuna vor die gigantische Treppe, die unzählige einzelne Ebenen miteinander verbannt und immer höher führte.

„Wie sagt man? Nur Götter und Dummköpfe lieben hohe Plätze?" Grinsend sah er uns an bevor er die ersten Stufen erklomm. Kopfschüttelnd folgten wir ihm. Wir sind eben alle nicht zu retten.

Gerade hatten wir die erste Zwischenebene und die nächsten zweihundert Stufen hinter uns gelassen (warum gibt es hier eigentlich keinen Fahrstuhl?) als eine gigantische Glaskuppel direkt über uns mit einem lauten Knirschen zerbarst. Inmitten der glitzernden Splitter fiel eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt mit verletzten Flügeln zu Boden. Ich erkannte den platinblonden Haarschopf beinahe sofort. Catan!

„SETSUNA!" Schützend drückte sich Kurai enger an ihn als uns der Glasregen erreichte. Ein kleiner Bannkreis reichte aus, um ihn unverletzt zu überstehen. Ohne auf die Beiden zu warten hastete ich die Stufen hinab. Keuchend blieb ich neben der bewußtlosen Gestalt stehen. Was um alles in der Welt hat er hier zu suchen? Und woher stammen all diese Verletzungen? Seine Schwingen verschwanden jedoch noch ehe ich sie weiter untersuchen konnte.

„Ich… ich kenne ihn!" Mit deutlicher Sorge in seinen Zügen kniete Setsuna sich neben Catan. Was hast du getan? Warum bist du hier?

„Von der Erde… er ist einer von Rosiels Leuten!" Du solltest in Sicherheit sein… Rosiel hat es geschworen. Er wollte nicht, daß dir irgend etwas geschieht… Warum bist du dann hier?

„Er hat soviel daran gesetzt? Nur um ihm zu folgen?" Fragend sah Setsuna mich an. Seufzend ging ich ihm ebenfalls in die Knie und strich Catan sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Sein Körper wies Wunden auf, die unmöglich allein von einem Sturz stammen konnten.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich ein Idiot." Warum bist du uns nur gefolgt? Warum konntest du nicht zurückbleiben? Aber wieso frage ich dich das überhaupt? Ich kenne dich doch. Für deinen Vater würdest du alles tun. Nicht wahr?

„Was hast du nur angestellt, das sie dich so zugerichtet haben?" Behutsam tastete ich mit meinen Kräften nach ihm und ließ einen Teil davon in seine Blutbahn einfließen. Mit einem lauten Keuchen gewann er das Bewußtsein wieder. Eine Welle aus Blut, Kabeln und anderen organischen Stoffen schoß aus seinem Mund. Das Gift in seinem Körper hatte sich bereits stärker ausgebreitet als ich vermutet hatte. Die geringen Mengen Gegengift, das ich ihm gegeben hatte mußten schon lange versiegt sein. Rosiel, du bist so ein gottverdammter Idiot! Warum hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten! Reicht es nicht, daß wir beide uns in Gefahr begeben?

„IGITT!" Kurai schaffte es nicht mehr auszuweichen.

„Was ist das für ein Zeug!" Ein schneller Schwertschlag von Setsuna verhinderte, das die gefährlichen Substanzen ein Eigenleben entwickeln konnten. Hustend und würgend nahm Catan kaum etwas von seiner Umgebung wahr. Der Zustand seines Körpers schien ihn selbst zu erschrecken. Mein armer, kleiner, dummer Engel. Machst du dir wirklich solche Sorgen um uns, das du dein eigenes Leben riskieren mußt? Es ist doch schon bedroht genug… du hättest dich nicht noch weiter in Gefahr begeben müssen nur um uns zu retten. Es hat ohnehin keinen Zweck. Für uns gibt es keine Rettung… es ist hoffnungslos…

„Ich weiß, was das ist." Setsuna hielt ihm Nanatsusayas Klinge an die Wange.

„Ich hab schon Menschen gesehen, die von dem Zeug kontrolliert wurden. Du hast Rosiels Gift in dir, stimmt's?"

„Du bist… der Messias! Und du… die Kronprinzessin der Oger…" Allmählich klärte sich der Blick seiner Augen.

„Ich weiß es ist… egoistisch das zu verlangen… aber bitte, seht darüber hinweg. Allen in denen Rosiels Chip so eine Abwehrreaktion hervorruft, ist sowieso der Tod sicher. Mir… bleibt keine Zeit mehr! Es gibt etwas, das ich unbedingt tun muß. Ich muß zu Rosiel-sama!"

„NEIN!" Aufgebracht drehte ich ihn zu mir herum und packte seine Schultern.

„Das wirst du nicht tun!"

„Nee-chan!" Verblüfft starrte er mich an.

„Du wirst in diesem Zustand nirgendwo hingehen!"

„Nee-chan…" Sanft fuhr seine Hand meine Wange entlang. Beinahe so, als könnte er nicht glauben, das ich es tatsächlich war. Und dennoch in seinen Augen war deutlich zu erkennen, daß er auch dieses Mal nicht auf mich hören würde. Egal, welches Argument es auch sein würde… nichts würde ihn davon abhalten zu tun, was er für richtig hielt. Wenn er wollte konnte er ein ebenso großer Sturkopf sein wie Rosiel und ich.

Seufzend schloß ich die Augen und bat ihn leise um Verzeihung ehe ich seinen Körper für einen kurzen Moment dem vollen Ausmaß meiner Kräfte aussetzte. Das hatte zwei Dinge zur Folge. Zum einen heilten beinahe all seine Wunden sofort und die Verbreitung des Giftes in seiner Blutbahn kam fast völlig zum Stillstand. Zum anderen verlor er dadurch erneut das Bewußtsein, da sein Körper über so gut wie keine Reserven mehr verfügte. Seine Augen schlossen sich noch ehe er überhaupt richtig begriffen hatte, was mit ihm geschah. Binnen Sekunden erschlaffte sein Körper unter meinen Händen. Vorsichtig bettete ich ihn auf den Boden. Wahrscheinlich wird er mir das niemals verzeihen…

„Shao, was…? Du… du kennst ihn?" Stotterte Setsuna, dem es endlich gelang seine Verwirrung in Worte zu fassen. Ich seufzte leicht. Es mußte ja irgendwann soweit kommen. Warum können Geheimnisse eigentlich nicht ein einziges Mal geheim bleiben?

„Darf ich dir meinen Mitbewohner vorstellen? Ihr seid euch in meiner Wohnung zwar nie direkt begegnet, aber ich denke ihr kennt euch trotzdem." Sanft strich ich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem schlafenden Gesicht. Bitte verzeih mir. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, daß auch du dein Leben wegwirfst. Überlaß das denen, die ohnehin nicht mehr zu retten sind. Außerdem würde ihm dein Tod mit Sicherheit das Herz brechen…

„ER ist dein Mitbewohner!" Kurais Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Der große, geheimnisvolle Unbekannte, den kein einziger Fotograf auf je Papier bannen konnte?" Ungläubig starrten die Beiden Catan an. Ich nickte leicht.

„Leider ist er nicht immer so vorsichtig." Liebevoll strich ich durch sein Haar. Hast du wirklich geglaubt uns retten zu können? Meinst du, daß würden wir zulassen? Ich weiß, daß du Rosiel nicht allein lassen würdest egal, was oder wer sich dir in den Weg stellt. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Versteh doch… wir wollten dich beide schützen… und dennoch… und dennoch bist du uns gefolgt… du… du dummer Engel.

„Es tut mir so leid." Dabei hat dieser vollkommen verrückte Narr doch behauptet du würdest dich in Sicherheit befinden. Rosiel, du bist ein solcher Idiot! Hast du wirklich geglaubt ihn täuschen zu können? Deinen eigenen Sohn? Er ist derjenige, der dich am Besten von uns allen kennt. Wenn du schon mir nichts vormachen kannst, wie sollte es dir dann erst bei ihm gelingen? Merkst du denn gar nicht, wie sehr du geliebt wirst?

„Shao?" Ärgerlich wischte ich die Tränen, die sich in meine Augen stahlen mit einer Hand weg. Es nützt nichts. Dir bleibt keine Zeit. Seine Ohnmacht wird nicht ewig andauern. Du mußt handeln bevor es endgültig zu spät ist.

„Bitte kümmert euch um ihn." Sanft hauchte ich dem Bewußtlosen einen Kuß auf die Stirn. Laßt nicht zu, daß er in diesem Kampf noch mehr verletzt wird.

„Er bedeutet dir sehr viel?" Setsunas Frage kam zögernd. Ich schenkte ihm ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln als Antwort bevor ich über ihn und Kurai einen leichten Bann verhängte. Sie bemerkten es viel zu spät.

„HEY!" Ich befand mich bereits weit über ihnen als sich ihre Erstarrung löste. Es tut mir leid! Aber ihr könnt mich nicht begleiten. Dies hier muß ich allein tun. Rettet Assia! Den Rest überlaßt mir.

„Shao, was zum-" Ich drehte mich nicht um und Setsunas Stimme erstarb im Rauschen des Windes. Mit wenigen, kräftigen Schlägen trugen mich meine Schwingen immer weiter den Turm hinauf. Irgendwo am Ende dieser schier endlosen Treppe befand sich der Sitz Gottes und dort würde sich alles entscheiden…

Ich erreichte mühelos die letzte Ebene und fand mich vor Dutzenden von Dimensionstunneln wieder. Nur einer von ihnen führt direkt zum Schöpfer und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung welcher.

Seufzend schloß ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich erneut auf Rosiels Puls, der seitdem wir den Turm betreten hatten penetrant in meinem Innern widerhallte. Mit ihm als Leitfaden war es unmöglich den falschen Weg zu wählen. Je näher ich ihm kam, desto stärker wurde er. Binnen eines Lidschlags fand ich den richtigen Tunnel und hielt in meinem Flug erst inne als mir eine riesige Tür den Weg versperrte. Das ist es also! Der Sitz Gottes…

Zögernd ließ ich die Pracht der eindrucksvollen Handwerkskunst auf mich wirken. Zwischen all dem weißen Marmor und den unendlichen filigranen Goldarbeiten kam ich mir plötzlich schrecklich fehl am Platze vor. Doch es nutzt nichts! Ich muß es zu Ende bringen!

Entschlossen machte ich einen Schritt nach vorn. Der dichte Teppich dämpfte den Schall bis zur Unendlichkeit. Lächelnd nahm ich zur Kenntnis, daß die Statuen rechts und links der Tür Rosiels und Alexiels Züge trugen. Knirschend öffneten sich die Türen. Das Schwert in meiner Hand zitterte leicht als ich den dunklen Raum betrat.

Als sich die beiden Türhälften mit einem lauten Krachen schlossen überfiel mich eine Welle von Panik. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich das Gefühl in eine wohl durchdachte Falle getappt zu sein. Aber es ist zu spät um umzukehren. Die Türen sind verschwunden und es gibt nur noch den Weg nach vorn. Dorthin, wo jetzt nach und nach Kerzenflammen aufglimmen und eine gigantische Treppe sichtbar wird… Noch mehr Stufen…

Vorsichtig folgte ich dem ruhigen Schlag von Rosiels Herzen. Am Ende der Treppe befand sich ein riesiger, von Tüchern verhüllter Pavillon. Hinter ihm schimmerte mal mehr, mal weniger deutlich ein übergroßes Abbild Assias inmitten eines künstlichen Universums auf. Unzählige Stoffbahnen spannten sich quer durch den unendlichen Raum. Sie fand ihr Zentrum direkt über dem Pavillon. Es ist also wahr… Hier laufen die Geschicke aller Welten zusammen…

Langsam stieg ich die Stufen hinauf während die Klinge in meiner Hand bei jedem Schritt immer lauter summte. Doch es war nicht die übliche Vorfreude auf einen Kampf, der sie heimsuchte. Vielmehr schien sie sich zu fürchten. Vor irgend etwas, das sich tief in diesem Raum verbarg. Ich nahm diese Warnung sehr ernst. Immerhin hatte mir meine Waffe bereits mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. So sehr sie auch nach einem Kampf lechzen mochte sie hatte nie aus den Augen verloren, das ihr Blutrausch von dem Wohlergehen ihres Trägers abhing.

Der Anblick der sich meinen Augen bot ließ mich ehrfurchtsvoll erstarren und alle Warnungen für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen. Der Pavillon war ein Meisterwerk der Handwerkskunst und strahlte eine Energie aus, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Etwas verdammt Machtvolles verbarg sich hinter den seidenen Vorhängen. Die Frage ist nur steht es auf unserer Seite oder nicht?

Nachdenklich schritt ich die Treppe weiter hinauf bis mich ein seltsamer Anblick stoppte. Auf den letzten Stufen vor diesem beeindruckenden Bauwerk lag eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt die mir wage bekannt vorkam. Das helle Haar fing das Licht der Kerzen ein und schimmerte leicht golden. Sie bewegte sich nicht.

„Rosiel!" Sämtliche meiner Vorsätze und mein eigentliches Vorhaben ignorierend hastete ich zu ihm. Mein Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden als ich ihn herumdrehte. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, daß sein Körper noch jünger geworden war als bei unserer letzten Begegnung. Zudem trug er kein einziges Stückchen Stoff am Körper. Über nahezu die Hälfte seiner sonst so makellosen Haus spannte sich ein violettes, netzartiges Muster. Ein deutliches Zeichen seines Verfalls.

Vorsichtig bettete ich seinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Du gottverdammter Engel! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder für einen Unsinn angestellt? Wieso bist du in einem derartig schlechten Zustand? Reicht es dir noch nicht alle anderen zu vernichten? Mußt du es unbedingt auch bei dir selbst probieren? Mit einem leisen Stöhnen gewann er allmählich das Bewußtsein wieder. Er richtete sich leicht auf. Seine goldenen Augen weiteten sich als er mich erkannte.

„Shao?" Zitternd hob er eine Hand und legte sie an meine Wange. Es ist erschreckend, wie sehr er und Catan sich manchmal ähneln obwohl sie eigentlich so verschieden sind wie Tag und Nacht.

„Bist das wirklich du?" Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter. Er lächelte mich sanft an während ich darum kämpfte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Dies hier ist unsere letzte Begegnung… Leise drang seine Stimme zu mir.

„Es ist besser so. Beende es… bitte…" Seine Augen hielten mich gefangen während ich mit einer Hand nach meinem Schwert griff. Kühl wie Eis lag es in meiner Hand. Zögernd sah ich die Kristallklinge an. In ihr spiegelten sich die Flammen der Kerzen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du von verlangst." Meine Stimme schwankte während sich seine Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln formten.

„Vielleicht weiß ich es besser als irgend jemand sonst?" Neckte er mich. Ich stieß einen Fluch aus bevor ich mir einen letzten Kuß von ihm stahl.

„Verfluchter Engel!" Er kicherte leise, aber der Schmerz in seinem Blick war nicht zu übersehen. Verdammt! Ich wünschte es würde einen anderen Weg geben… irgend etwas…

„…es tut mir Leid…" Seine Hand glitt von meiner Wange durch mein Haar ehe sie auf seinem Bauch zum Stillstand kam. Langsam schloß er die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment folgte ich seinem Beispiel und zwang meine Tränen, meine Trauer und all meine Zweifel in die hinterste Ecke meines Bewußtseins. Jetzt nicht! Jetzt ist nicht der Moment um zu zögern. Du mußt handeln. Wenn du es jetzt nicht tust wirst du es niemals schaffen. Du wußtest es von Anfang an. Ihr konntet nicht glücklich werden. Es war aussichtslos…

„…leb wohl… mein verrückter Engel…" Ein letztes Mal strich ich über die Züge des mir so vertraut gewordenen Gesichts ehe ich mein Schwert hob. Mit einem Aufschrei purer Verzweiflung ließ ich die Klinge auf sein Herz zu rasen. Bitte verzeih mir!

Du hast es also tatsächlich geschafft! Kind der Erde. Schmerz, wie ich ihn noch nie in meinem Leben verspürt hatte durchschoß meinen Körper. Die Waffe in meiner Hand wurde brutal nach hinten gerissen. Mit einem kurzen Funkeln entfloh die Kristallklinge irgendwo tief in die Dunkelheit. Unerreichbar…

Doch weiter wirst du nicht kommen! Donnerndes Gelächter folgte diesen Worten und die Verachtung, mit der sie ausgesprochen wurden ließ mich schaudern. Ein plötzlicher Schlag gegen den Kopf und anschließend in den Magen schleuderte mich gut ein Dutzend Stufen hinunter ehe ich überhaupt einen Gegner ausmachen konnte.

Immer noch vollkommen überrumpelt von der Stärke des plötzlichen Angriffs schaffte ich es nicht mehr meine Abwehr zu sichern. Ich schrie auf, als man aus dem Nichts brutal auf mich einschlug. Es gab keine Deckung oder sonst etwas, das mich schützte. Und obwohl ich mich mit aller Macht gegen den unsichtbaren Angreifer stemmte zeigte es keinerlei Wirkung.

Sämtliche Schilde und Bannzauber schienen plötzliche ihre Wirkung verloren zu haben. Was Andere längst zerfetzt hätte entlockte meinem Gegner nur ein trockenes Lachen. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als mich so klein wie möglich zu machen und meinen Kopf vor den schwersten Schlägen zu schützen.

„NICHT!" Urplötzlich war Rosiel über mir. Er gab mir die Deckung, die ich so dringend brauchte, um mich von dem plötzlichen Angriff zu erholen. Dabei hatte ich noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er sich überhaupt bewegt hatte. Zu sehr nahm mich der Schmerz, der nach wie vor durch meinen Körper floß gefangen. Selbst das Atmen wurde zur Qual. Eine gebrochene Rippe mußte meine Lunge verletzt haben. Zum Glück heilt sie bereits wieder.

Willst du sie wirklich schützen, Mein geliebter, wunderschöner Rosiel? Sie hat versucht dich zu töten.

„Bitte nicht!" Entschlossen hob er ohne sich von mir zu lösen den Blick. Solange es nötig war würde er mich vor dem unsichtbaren Angreifer schützen. Erleichtert atmete ich auf als meine Kräfte endlich ihre volle Wirkung entfalten konnten. Sämtliche Wunden begannen sich zu schließen und auch der Druck in meiner Brust schwand allmählich.

Narr! Mit einem trocknem Lachen wurde Rosiel wie ein lästiges Insekt zur Seite gefegt.

„Laß ihn in Ruhe!" Knurrte ich ins Dunkel und stand langsam auf. Mit einem leichten Drehen des Handgelenks befand sich mein Schwert wieder sicher in meiner Hand. Wollen doch mal sehen wer hier der Stärkere ist.

Als Antwort auf meine offensichtliche Herausforderung packte mich die unbekannte Macht, hob mich gute zehn Meter vom Boden hoch und schleuderte mich dann schwungvoll dorthin zurück. Ich schaffte es nicht einmal mehr zu schreien. Zu schnell war der Schmerz da.

Blut rann in meinen Mund noch ehe mir bewußt wurde, daß bei dem Sturz mindestens die Hälfte meiner Rippen gebrochen war. Wie durch ein Wunder befand sich meine Waffe nach wie vor in meinem Besitz, aber ich hatte keine Chance sie auch einzusetzen. Die Angriffe wurden unverändert stark fortgesetzt und nagelten mich am Boden fest. Rosiels flehende Stimme drang durch einen undeutlichen Schleier zu mir, doch ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt meine Deckung aufrecht zu erhalten als das ich mich um ihn hätte kümmern können.

Was um alles in der Welt ist das nur für eine unglaubliche Kraft? Selbst in der Hölle oder unter den Huntern hat es nie einen ähnlich starken Gegner gegeben. Wenn das so weiter geht wird es eng werden. Ewig kann ich seine Attacken nicht abwehren…

Dank meines Schwertes überstand ich inzwischen die schwersten Angriffe mehr oder weniger unbeschadet, aber über eines konnte auch das nicht hinwegtäuschen. Im Moment wurde ich nach allen Regeln der Kunst nach Strich und Faden fertiggemacht. Es blieb mir noch nicht einmal Zeit herauszufinden gegen wen oder was ich eigentlich kämpfte. Dafür war mein Gegner einfach zu schnell und gerissen.

Sobald ich auch nur die kleinste Chance witterte mich dem Pavillon und dem, was sich darin verbarg zu nähern setzte er mich schachmatt. Ich kam keine drei Schritte vorwärts und gewann allmählich den Eindruck, daß man lediglich mit mir spielte. Dennoch dachte ich gar nicht daran aufzugeben. Das ahnte wohl auch mein Gegner, denn sein nächster Angriff nagelte mich am Boden fest. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ein Berg auf meinem Rücken stehen. Mein ganzer Körper bestand nur noch aus Schmerz. Ich versuchte gar nicht erst die Wunden zu zählen.

„Nicht! Bitte hört auf!" Mühsam hob ich den Blick. Blut rann in meine Augen und die Umgebung verschwamm mal mehr, mal weniger stark vor meinen Augen. Rosiel taumelte als undeutliches Schemen auf den Pavillon zu und sank davor in die Knie. Mit aller Macht stemmte ich mich gegen den Druck in meinem Rücken um endlich wieder frei Atmen zu können. Es gelang nur leidlich. Der Schweiß tropfte mir vom Gesicht als der Druck in meinem Rücken erneut stärker wurde. Verdammt! Was zur Hölle ist das! Wie kann ein Einzelner nur so verdammt mächtig sein!

„Ich bitte euch, verschont sie." Ohne sich um Rosiels Flehen zu kümmern riß mich die unbekannte Macht in die Höhe. Dünne Fesseln, die sich langsam in mein Fleisch brannten zwangen meine Handgelenke weit über den Kopf. Auch meinen Beinen erging es kaum besser. Ein Hauch von Gold band sie eng zusammen. Fluchend begann ich an den dünnen Fäden zu zerren. Sie gaben nicht einmal ansatzweise nach. Scheiße!

Nach all den Jahrhunderten bedeutet sie dir immer noch soviel? Höhnte die dunkle Stimme. Ihr Klang ging mir durch Mark und Bein. Irgendwo tief in meinem Inneren dämmerte mir die Erkenntnis, daß es sich bei diesem Gegner nur um Gott selbst handeln konnte. Doch ich weigerte mich zu glauben, daß der soviel gepriesene Schöpfer derart grausam sein soll. Was auch immer das hier ist… es ist keinesfalls das, was die Menschen seit Anbeginn der Zeit als barmherzigen Gott preisen. Das kann einfach nicht sein!

Du hättest beinahe all meine Pläne durchkreuzt. Es war nie vorgesehen, das ihr euch noch einmal begegnet. Eisig wandte sich die bedrohliche Stimme mir zu. Mein Atem ging nur noch stoßweise.

„Bitte!" Flehend krallte sich Rosiel in eine Stoffbahn des Pavillons. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern zwang die unbekannte Macht meine Flügel aus ihrer Astralform. Gepeinigt schrie ich auf. Es war, als hätte jemand Salzsäure über meine Schwingen gegossen.

„Bitte hört auf damit. Ich tue alles, was ihr wollt…" Er senkte den Kopf während die behandschuhte Hand besitzergreifend über seinen Nacken strich.

Du willst sie erneut retten? Es klang beinahe wie eine Drohung.

„Ja."

„NEIN! Rosiel tu das nicht!" Ein schwerer Schlag in dem Magen ließ mich verstummen. Ich bekam fast keine Luft mehr. Mit einem leichten Winken beförderte mich die behandschuhte Hand an ein Kreuz aus Stein, das irgendwo in meinem Rücken entstanden war. Ich keuchte auf als der Aufprall die Luft aus meinen Lungen preßte.

Erinnerst du dich Rosiel, mein wunderschöner Engel? An den Schwur, den du einst geleistet hast? Die große Hand krallte sich in das helle Haar. Bevor Rosiel jedoch zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte wurden meine Schwingen brutal auseinander gezerrt. Das dichte Federkleid knirschte leise. Meine Flügel lagen nun genau über dem Querbalken des Kreuzes. Ich ahnte bereits was folgen würde und zwei Sekunden später hatte ich Gewißheit. Dicke Steinkeile bohrten sich dicht unter dem Mittelgelenk durch die feinen Knochen und verbanden mich untrennbar mit dem Kreuz. Keuchend versuchte ich nach Luft zuschnappen als der Schmerz wie eine Feuersbrunst über mich hinwegrollte.

Wie sehr ich den Klang dieser liebliche Stimme vermißt. Sie ist wirklich einzigartig auf der Welt. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal bemerkt, das ich überhaupt schrie. Erst als er sich sicher sein konnte, daß der Schmerz, der sich durch meinen Körper fraß anhalten würde wandte er sich erneut Rosiel zu.

Mein geliebtes Kind, erinnerst du dich An den Tag an dem du mich zum ersten Mal um ihr Leben gebeten hast? Rosiel wimmerte leise und versuchte der machtvollen Hand zu entkommen, aber er hatte ebenso wenig Chancen wie ich. Wir beide wurden gnadenlos festgehalten. Hilflose Marionetten im Griff eines grausamen Schaustellers.

Mit einem Fingerschnippen erhoben sich aus dem Nichts unzählige Steinbrocken, die unheilverkündend vor mir schwebend. Entsetzt starrte ich erst sie und dann meinen verborgenen Widersacher an. Es lag auf der Hand, was er vorhatte. Kalte Furcht durchfraß mich. Ich konnte nicht sterben. Wenn er wollte würde es bis in alle Ewigkeit so weitergehen.

„NEIN!" Panisch wollte Rosiel zu mir eilen, doch eine starke Hand hielt ihn eisern fest. Er war dazu verdammt alles mit anzusehen. Ich hätte alles gegeben um ihn und mir diesen Augenblick zu ersparen.

„Bitte tut das nicht!" Er wurde vollkommen ignoriert.

Wäre mir deine Existenz nicht in so vielen Dingen hilfreich gewesen, hätte ich dich bereits vor langer Zeit beseitigt. Mit diesen Worten sausten die Steinbrocken auf meine ungeschützen Schwingen zu. Verzweifelt versuchte ich einen Bannkreis zu erschaffen der mich schützen sollte, doch es war vergebens. Binnen Sekunden erfüllte das laute Knacken von Knochen die Stille. Egal, wie stark der Schmerz auch ist du darfst nicht schreien! Sieh dir sein Gesicht an. Er verkraftet es schon jetzt kaum noch dich so zu sehen…

Doch als der Hauptknochen meines rechten Flügels war splitterte gelang es mir nicht länger meine Schreie zurückzuhalten. Sie verhallten in der Unendlichkeit. Hilflos krallten sich meine Hände in die dünnen Fesseln. Meine Fingernägel rissen deutliche Spuren in die Handballen. Doch rein gar nichts half gegen den Schmerz, der in meinem Rücken explodierte als schließlich auch die linke Schwinge brach.

Ich schrie bis meine Stimme beinahe ganz versagte. Der Schmerz war unbeschreiblich. Schweiß und Blut liefen in breiten Bahnen über meinen Rücken und tropften langsam zu Boden. Die Umgebung verschwamm immer mehr vor meinen Augen. Endlich hörte der Steinhagel auf.

Meine geliebten Kinder… ihr habt so viel vergessen… Die plötzliche Sanftheit der Stimme brachte mich mehr zum Zittern als es jeder seiner bisherigen Übergriffe vermocht hatte. Er war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher und die Macht, die den Pavillon umgab wurde von Minute zu Minute stärker. Von ihm ging etwas Unheilvolles aus. Es war stärker als jeder Gegner, dem ich mich bisher gestellt hatte und ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich mich dieses Mal aus meiner mißlichen Lage befreien sollte. Mühsam hob ich den Kopf.

„Hast 'ne verdammt merkwürdige Art das zu zeigen." Okay, dumme Sprüche klopfen kann man eben egal in welcher Situation man sich auch gerade befindet. Schlecht nur, das sie sich meistens immer so nachteilig auf den momentanen Gesundheitszustand auswirkt. Nun ja, viel schlimmer kann es wohl kaum noch werden. Ich schaffe es schließlich mal gerade so eben bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben.

Ein dunkles Glucksen erklang aus dem Pavillon. Anscheinend amüsierte sich mein Gegner köstlich. Als die Welt endlich nicht mehr vor meinen Augen verschwamm fing ich Rosiels Blick auf. Seine Augen waren von Entsetzen gezeichnet und seine Lippen formten stumm Worte, die ich nicht verstand. Trotz des schmervollen Pochens in meinem Rücken brachte ich so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. Du dummer Engel! Meinst du wirklich diese kleinen Wunden schaffen es mich zutöten?

Gut zugegeben, es wird Wochen oder Monate dauern bis sie wieder geheilt sind. Aber ich habe schon ganz anderes überstanden. Okay, es fällt mir im Moment zwar nicht eine einzige Situation ein in der meine Schwingen gebrochen waren, aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Immerhin verlangsamt das lediglich die Selbstheilung, blockiert einen Großteil meiner Astralkräfte und auch ansonsten sieht es eigentlich ziemlich düster aus. Ich frage mich wann ich überhaupt wieder in der Lage sein werde allein zu stehen…

Würden sich die Fesseln jetzt lösen würde ich vollkommen hilflos am Boden liegen und für jeden noch so schwachen Gegner leichte Beute sein. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühle ich mich wirklich wieder vollkommen hilflos. Ich bin mir nicht einmal mehr sicher ob ich diesen Kampf überhaupt überstehe… Aber hey, das ist schließlich kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, oder?

Oh man, ich sollte endlich mal was gegen diesen Zynismus in lebensgefährlichen Situationen unternehmen. Es kann doch nicht sein, das man in solchen Moment derart dumme Sprüche klopft. Sei es nun im Geiste oder laut und deutlich in das Gesicht meines Gegners…

Rosiel redete hektisch auf die Gestalt im Pavillon ein, doch es würde keinerlei Zweck haben. An der Aura um uns herum spürte ich deutlich, daß er im Moment vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt war. Vielleicht reicht es ja um freizukommen…

Mit reiner Willenskraft zwang ich meinen geschundenen Körper sich zu bewegen. Doch alles Zerren und Fluchen half nicht. Die dünnen Drähte straften ihr harmloses Aussehen Lügen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen kam dünnem Stahl gleich, der sich immer weiter in meine Haut schnitt. Je stärker ich mich dagegen sträubte desto größer wurden die Wunden, die sie rissen.

Du hast es wirklich nicht gelernt… Süssihaft wandte sich die dunkle Stimme wieder mir zu.

„WAS?" Fauchte ich aufgebracht zurück und unterdrückte einen erneuten Schmerzensschrei als ein Stromstoß durch die Drähte fuhr.

Aufgeben. Ich konnte schwören, das er hinter diesen Stoffbahnen von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinst.

„Sorry, kommt in meinem Wortschatz nicht vor."

Du solltest es lernen. Bevor es dich noch mehr kostet als nur dein Leben in Assia. Ohne sich um Rosiels verzweifelte Versuche ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern zu kümmern enthüllte der große Unbekannte ein Geheimnis von dem ich niemals hätte erfahren sollen. Es lag tiefbegraben in Rosiels und meiner Vergangenheit… lange bevor Remiriel und ich ein Paar wurden… und es gab nicht den geringsten Grund an seinen Worten zu zweifeln.

Mochte er es die ganze Zeit über auch geleugnet haben, so hatte Rosiel unsere erste Begegnung doch niemals vergessen. Jenen Tag an dem ich ihm als Kind zum ersten Mal in Assia gegenübergestanden und in das Fenster seiner Seele gesehen hatte…

Dieser Tag und alle die darauf folgten hatten sich tief in sein Innerstes eingebrannt. Doch obwohl er bereits ahnte, daß ich einen kleinen Teil seiner Seele in mir trug verschloß er sich vor dem Offensichtlichen. Auch Jahre später, als sich unsere Wege erneut kreuzten hielt er sich im Verborgenen. Sein ganzes Selbst mochte nach mir verlangen, aber er wollte weder Remiriel noch mich verletzen. Wir hatten es selbst noch nicht einmal bemerkt doch Rosiel ahnte bereits, das sich Remiriels und mein Herz magisch anzogen. Zwei Teile derselben Seele, die sich gefunden hatten. Es stand ihm nicht zu sich einzumischen…

Auch war es ihm unbegreiflich wie seine Seele ein Teil von etwas sein sollte, das nur nach zwei Personen verlangte. Um sich selbst und alle Anderen vor dem stillen Schmerz seiner immer größer werdenden Einsamkeit zu schützen vermied er jede unnötige Begegnung mit mir.

Jedenfalls bis zu jenem Tag an dem er beinahe wie von selbst hinter mein größtes Geheimnis kam. Er schallt sich selbst eine Narren, das er solange gebraucht hatte um es zu merken, doch es war bereits zu spät. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht länger bändigen. Bevor er seine Schwester und mich jedoch zur Rede stellen konnte wurde er zum Schöpfer gerufen. Wir hatten sämtliche Engel täuschen können, doch beim großen Lord selbst scheiterten wir. Er hatte unser kleines Spiel sofort durchschaut und stellte Rosiel vor eine grausame Wahl.

Entweder er ließ zu, das die anderen Engel von meiner Existenz erfuhren oder er überließ dem allmächtigen Herrscher freiwillig all seine Erinnerungen an das Menschenmädchen mit den Augen, die so blau waren wie die Ozeane Assias. Mit dem sicheren Wissen, das er mich bei einer erneuten Begegnung weder erkennen noch verschonen würde… Er hatte nicht einen Lidschlag gezögert.

„Sag mir, daß das nicht wahr ist. Rosiel-chan! Das hast du nicht wirklich getan!" Freude und Entsetzen lieferten sich in meinem Inneren ein Gefecht das seinesgleichen suchte. Sein damaliges Handeln bewies die Tiefe seiner Gefühle zu mir, aber gleichzeitig ängstigte mich seine Bereitschaft sich selbst zu opfern zu Tode. Es kam meinem eigenen Verhalten viel zu nahe.

Er gab den Frieden seines Herzens auf, um dich zu retten. Das Wissen, das außer mir noch jemand in der Lage war sein wahres Selbst zu sehen. Die sichtliche Erheiterung in der dunklen Stimme fachte meinen Zorn erneut an. Ein kaum hörbares Wispern verhinderte jedoch das der Schwall Schimpfworte, der mir auf der Zunge lag diese auch verlassen konnte.

Wiederhol es. Lauter, damit sie es ebenfalls hören kann. Gequält sah Rosiel mich an. Alles in seinem Blick bat mich um Verzeihung.

„…sie… sie soll leben… bitte… erfüllt mir diesen Wunsch…"

„NE-" Mit einem lauten Gurgeln erstarb meine Stimme. Fassungslos starrte ich den Pavillon an.

Sie wird dir niemals verzeihen… Oh ja, darauf könnt ihr beide Gift nehmen! Und obwohl ich wußte, daß es vergeblich sein würde zerrte ich erneut an meinen Fesseln. Frisches Blut quoll aus meinen Wunden während ich im Stillen sämtliche Engel und ihren Hang zu Theatralik verfluchte. Da meine Stimme fort war beschränkte ich mich darauf sie im Geiste wissen zu lassen, was ich von ihnen hielt.

Du kennst den Preis. Stumm nickte Rosiel und sah mich mit einem Blick an, der so selten war wie ein blauer Diamant. In ihm spiegelte sich seine gesamte Liebe zu mir. Tu das nicht! Bitte tu das nicht! Er schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. Er würde niemals zulassen, daß man mich tötete. Das hatte er mir selbst gesagt. Verdammt noch mal Rosiel! Es ist mein Leben! Tu mir das nicht an!

So sei es! Du wirst vergessen und sie wird leben. Gequält schrie Rosiel auf als ihn ein weißer Kranz aus Licht einhüllte. Mir blieb nichts Anderes übrig als hilflos mit anzusehen wie er bewußtlos zu Boden fiel. Alles in mir sträubte sich gegen den unsichtbaren Widersacher und die Fesseln, die mich hielten. Aber er war zu stark. Ich kam nicht frei.

Die Frage ist nur, ob sie es dir jemals danken wird. Ein Eisschauer durchfuhr mich, als sich die Gestalt im Pavillon mir zuwandte. Rosiels Körper verschwand unter einer breiten Stoffbahn.

Kind der Erde, dein Leben wird andauern. Solange er mir dient wirst du leben! Die wahre Bedeutung seiner Worte traf mich wie ein Keulenschlag. Von nun an würde die mächtigste Macht des Universums dafür Sorge tragen, daß mein Leben ewig währte. Es würde für mich keinerlei Erlösung mehr geben. Egal, wie sehr ich mir diese auch wünschte. Sein Wort band ihn und egal, auch geschehen mochte, er hatte Rosiel geschworen, daß ich leben würde und sein Wort war Gesetz.

„…nein…" Hauchte ich und bemerkte nur am Rande, daß meine Stimmbänder mir wieder gehorchten. Zu groß war der Schock. Das kann nicht wahr sein! Rosiel ist dir klar, was du soeben getan hast? Hast du in all der Zeit die wir zusammen verbracht haben denn rein gar nichts über mich gelernt? Wie kannst mich zu einem ewigen Leben verdammen, das ich nie wollte? Was ist ein Leben wert, wenn der Preis dafür die Einsamkeit ist?

So etwas… ich hatte mit etwas mehr Dankbarkeit gerechnet. Immerhin hat dir soeben dein Geliebter das Leben gerettet. Du solltest ihm danken. Ein zufriedenes Lachen scholl mir entgegen.

Im Austausch für dein Leben hat er alles geopfert, was ihm je wichtig war. Jede einzelne seiner kostbaren Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit dir. Von nun an wird er bis in alle Ewigkeit nie wieder an dich denken oder eine Zuflucht haben. Das war der Preis.

„Du elender-" Ein Band aus Eisen schnürte mir die Luft ab.

Du solltest dir deine Kräfte einteilen. Keuchend schnappte ich nach Luft als der Druck um meinen Hals kurz nachließ. Gib mir die Chance wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und wir werden sehen wohin du dir deinen Ratschlag stecken kannst.

Wenn du das Bewußtsein wiedererlangst wird deine Welt nicht mehr existieren. Die Macht, die über mich hereinbrach zerriß mich beinahe in tausend Stücke. Es war als würde er in das Innerste meiner Seele vordringen und sie vollkommen bloßlegen. Ich hatte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. Er durchdrang mein Bewußtsein bis er sich plötzlich ebenso so schnell wie er gekommen war wieder zurückzog. Was auch immer er gesucht hatte, er hatte es gefunden. Sein höhnisches Gelächter klang noch in meinen Ohren als mich eine dunkle Flüssigkeit umschloß und mich bleierne Müdigkeit überfiel. Sowohl mein Körper als auch mein Geist waren vollkommen ausgelaugt. Ohne es zu wollen sank ich in die dunkle Schwärze einer verhängnisvollen Ohnmacht. Ich schaffte es noch nicht einmal ihn erneut zum Teufel zu wünschen.

„…wieso nicht? So ist es nun Mal. Gott… LIEBT mich." Rosiels stockende Stimme trieb mein Bewußtsein zurück an die Oberfläche. Durch einen Dunstschleier nahm ich seine am Boden liegende Gestalt wahr.

„Er als einziger, mein Vater, hat mich vom Moment meiner Geburt an immer geliebt…!" Langsam, ganz langsam richtete er sich auf. Nach wie vor kniete er vor dem verhüllten Thron Gottes.

„Abertausende von Jahren ist es her… als ich die Augen aufschlug war um mich nur Stille und Finsternis." Sein Blick richtete sich ins Leere. Der Schöpfer hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Fast sämtliches Licht war aus seinen Augen gewichen.

„Schwärze… und Einsamkeit, die an den Tod grenzte…" Ein Eisschauer durchfuhr mich als ich erkannte, wer sich am Ende der Treppenstufen befand. Setsuna, Kurai und Catan hatten den Wohnsitz Gottes ebenfalls erreicht.

„Dann sprach eine Stimme in meinem Bewußtsein… diese Stimme war mein Schöpfer… der Vater, der mich geschaffen hatte…!" Na toll, kann mir bitte irgend jemand erklären warum mich niemand bemerkt? Immerhin hänge ich… halt Moment! Ich bin frei! Perplex betrachtete ich meine mit dünnen, roten Strichen übersäten Handgelenke. Sie verschwammen leicht in der Dunkelheit, aber es war eindeutig. Die Fesseln waren verschwunden. Stehe ich etwa aufrecht?

„Ich wurde geboren, mit verrotteten Sinnen… nicht einmal Muskeln hatte ich, um aufrecht zu stehen… unzählige lange Tage vergingen, an denen ich reglos in der Dunkelheit kauerte…" Rosiels Erzählungen verschwammen mit einem Einblick in die damaligen Ereignisse. Mir war beinahe so, als wäre ich selbst dabei gewesen…

Wunderschöner Rosiel. Du bist mein größtes Werk! Ich werde dir alles erschaffen wonach es dich verlangt. Alles Lüge! Glaub ihm kein einziges Wort!

Schon jetzt weilst du inmitten schöner Bäume und dem lieblichen Trällern von Vögeln. Die Stimme klang lockend und süß. Dennoch war, wenn auch sehr undeutlich eine Spur Hinterlist darin.

Die Schwestern um dich preisen deine Schönheit.

Ah! Wie schön wäre es… wenn ich nur sehen und ihre Stimmen hören könnte!

Verzage nicht. Ich habe dir einen Körper gegeben, der umgekehrt altert. Mit der Zeit wird er heilen… Ich stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus. Er ließ ein unschuldiges Kind als Greis zur Welt kommen und macht ihm weiß es sei wunderschön! Wie konnte ich nur jemals glauben, daß Gott gütig ist?

Werde ich dann… auch ihr begegnen? Meiner Zwillingsschwester, Alexiel…?

Sicher. Wenn es ihr Wunsch sein sollte, dich zu treffen… Was! Soll das bedeuten er hat gegeneinander ausgespielt? Zwillinge, die sich seit dem Tag ihrer Geburt nicht mehr begegnet waren und sich dennoch nacheinander sehnten?

Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie denke… und sie will mich nicht sehen? Wieso nicht…!

„Aber bald… verstand ich den Grund… als ich weit genug geheilt war, um alleine zu gehen." Meine Tränen niederkämpfend versuchte ich einen Weg zu finden mich aus meinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Doch der Ort an dem man mich gesperrt hatte kam dem aus Rosiels Erzählung gefährlich nahe. Es gab nur Dunkelheit… und die Szenen unmittelbar vor mir.

„Als ich sah… als meine Augen anfingen, zu sehen…"

Die Schwestern…! Ich kann laufen…! Entsetzt wichen die Dienstmädchen vor dem, was sich ihren Augen bot zurück.

Was… was sagen sie…! Eine in Mullbinden gehüllte Gestalt mit schlohweißem Haar schritt taumelnd an einem Wasserbecken vorbei. Als sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegelbild erkannte vernahm sie ein Wort, das sich für immer in ihre Seele brannte.

MONSTER! Aufgezogen in dem Glauben schön zu sein versetzten die Schwestern, die nichts anders konnten als die Wahrheit zu sprechen der jungen Seele einen Schock der niemals heilen sollte.

„Der eine Zwilling schön, der andere ein häßlicher Klumpen Fleisch… ich hatte gewußt, das wir als exakte Gegensätze geschaffen worden waren… aber nicht, welch häßliches Antlitz sich unter meinen widerlichen Bandagen verbarg!" Ich hätte Mühe die Bilder der vollkommen entsetzten Schwestern aus meinem Geist zu verbannen. Sie waren zu real.

Ich ertrage das nicht mehr! Ich habe Angst davor ihm zu dienen! Dies waren die ersten Worte, die er in dieser Welt hörte. Wie unendlich grausam…

Das ist nicht wahr…! Das kann nicht sein… das soll meine wahre Gestalt sein…!" Ich ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Rosiel-chan… ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…

Wunderschöner Rosiel…! Die sanfte, liebevolle Stimme des Schöpfers stand im krassen Gegensatz zu den mit Grauen erfüllten Gesichtern, die Rosiel umgaben.

Das ist nicht wahr! Ich muß fort von hier…! Ich muß zu ihr…! Eine Spur der Verwüstung hinter sich herziehend durchquerte die von Mullbinden bedeckte Gestalt die Himmel.

Sie ist meine Zwillingsschwester, mein Gegenstück…! Sich einzig und allein an dieses Ziel klammernd schritt er unaufhörlich weiter. Ich wimmerte leise. Dies ist seine Vergangenheit. Sie läßt sich nicht ändern egal, wie gern ich es auch tun würde…

Alexiel… du wirst mich nicht wegstoßen, oder…? Egal, wie häßlich ich bin! Nur du… nur du wirst meine Gefühle verstehen…! Die Schwestern versuchten vergeblich vor ihm zu fliehen. Er nahm nicht einmal wahr, wie er ihr Leben beendete. Einzig und allein seine Schwester zählte für ihn. Das einzige Wesen auf dieser Welt, das sein wahres Ich sehen würde…

Alexiel… du strahlende, traumhaft schöne Frau… du bist beim exaktes Gegenteil… Zitternd tasteten sich die bandagierten Hände durch eine Dornenwand.

Sag mir… nur du… du wirst mich nicht…! Ein lautes Zischen, der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch und Rosiels gequälter Aufschrei ließen mich zusammenfahren. Ich schloß die Augen und betete, daß ich schon bald aus diesem Alptraum erwachen würde. Doch als ich sie wieder öffnete fand ich mich in der brutalen Realität wieder.

Nichts würde sich daran ändern…

Hier standen wir versammelt vor Gottes Thron um unserem Schicksal zu trotzen und dennoch gefangen in den Ketten in die er uns einst gelegt hatte. Es gab kein Entkommen…

06-08-12

_Next: Part 42 – And in the end… that's all?_

Sea9040yahoo.de

Hmm… was soll ich sagen?

Die Animagic ist vorbei, meine Freunde und ich hatten dort mächtig viel Spaß, die Einkäufe und die Cocktails abends an der Bar haben mich beinahe an den Rand des Ruins getrieben, aber das war es wert .

Ich hoffe euch allen hat diese Kapitel gefallen. Wie es weitergeht erfahrt ihr dann in ein paar Wochen/ Monaten. Mal sehen wie es mit dem Weiterschreiben so hinhaut. Noch ist die Geschichte ja nicht zu Ende grins

_**Love of an angel**_

Part 41

_Seite 20 von 20_


	43. Part 42

06-08-12

Love of an angel 

Part 42

**_And in the end… that's all?_**

„Deshalb habe ich dir alles genommen! Stück für Stück! Deine schönen Augen, deine hübschen Hände, Füße… deine weiße, durchscheinende Haut…! Alles! ALLES!" Sein Gesicht war beinahe komplett von dem violetten Muster bedeckt. Es versetzte mir einen Schock ihn so zu sehen. Er war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Der Wahnsinn hatte nun fast vollkommen Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Das, was ihn einst ausmachte war beinahe nicht mehr zu erkennen.

„Doch mein Körper dankte mir mein Handeln gegen die natürliche Vorsehung mit einer gegenläufigen Entwicklung! Je mehr Macht ich besaß, desto jünger wurde er! Und nun sieh mich an!" Aufgebracht wandte er sich Setsuna und Kurai zu. Es gab keinen Weg ihn zu stoppen. Der Zorn und die Hilflosigkeit über den Zustand seines Körpers, an dem er nichts ändern konnte, bahnten sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg. Es tut mir so leid Rosiel-chan! Ich hätte dich viel früher von deinem Leid erlösen sollen. Hätte ich nicht solange gezögert mich gegen dich zu stellen… es tut mir leid.

„Früher… konnte ich ihm durch meinen Verstand noch halbwegs Herr werden! Ich bat sogar Alexiel um Rat! Doch sie tat nichts, als stumm zuzuhören!" Nein! Rosiel-chan! Nein! Du irrst dich! Sie wird einen Grund gehabt haben warum sie dir nicht half. Sie hätte dich niemals allein gelassen!

„Aber nur nun ist es zu spät…! Ich kann dieses schwarze Ding , das mit der Zeit in mir wuchs, nicht mehr länger zurückdrängen!" Ich muß hier raus! Ich muß unbedingt hier raus! Wenn das so weitergeht verliert er auch noch das letzte bißchen Verstand. Ich muß ihn erlösen bevor es endgültig zu spät ist! Bevor er vergißt wer er ist…

…haßt du mich so sehr…? Die Vision kam zu plötzlich. Ist das schon wieder Rosiels Vergangenheit?

Ist es dir so zuwider, daß ein häßliches Monster wie ich von Gott geliebt wird? Er saß unbekleidet auf den Überresten eines Himmelbettes.

Willst du mich deshalb töten, Alexiel? Was!

Ich will dich retten… Diese Stimme… kann das sein? Doch als ich sie erkannte verblaßte ihr Bild bereits wieder. Mir war lediglich ein kurzer Blick vergönnt. Doch das Antlitz meiner Mutter hatte mehr gezeigt als es tausend Worte je vermocht hätten. Die unendliche Liebe zu ihrem Bruder und das Wissen um seinen Zustand zwangen sie zur einer Entscheidung, die sie niemals treffen wollte.

„Du verbanntest mich auf die Erde… und das zerbrochene Schwert eilte dir hinterher!" Kann es sein? Mutter hast du es deshalb getan, weil du wußtest, daß wir uns dort begegnen würden? Hast du gehofft wir könnten uns gegenseitig retten? Wir, die wir uns beide nichts sehnlicher wünschten als Erlösung?

„Wie sagtest du bei deinem Tribunal?"

…mein Fall und mein Beitritt zur Armee der Oger war ein rein persönlicher Racheakt. Nein! Das ist eine Lüge! Du lügst! Ich habe den Ausdruck in deinen Augen gesehen als du Rosiel gegenüber gestanden hast. Du hast versucht ihn zu schützen. Du hast dich geopfert um uns alle zu retten…

Ich liebte Gott und haßte Rosiel, da er bei ihm sein durfte. Ich wollte mich an Gott rächen, daß er mich in Eden einschloß. Selbst im Moment ihrer Niederlage hielt sie ihren Kopf hocherhoben. Es schnürte mir die Kehle zu sie in Fesseln zu sehen. Sie hat ihr Leben riskiert, um das ihres Bruders zu retten und sich der ewigen Verdammnis des Himmels ausgeliefert…

Die Strafe, die man ihr für ihren Verrat auferlegte war schlimmer als der Tod. Die Seele vom Körper getrennt und dazu gezwungen bis in alle Ewigkeit in Assia wiedergeboren zu werden. Einzig und allein um noch in jungen Jahren einen grausamen Tod durch Menschenhand zu sterben. Ohne eine Chance auf Erlösung oder Gnade…

„…wieso wolltest du mich nicht ansehen, Alexiel? Ist es denn meine Schuld, das ich so häßlich bin?" Nein Rosiel-chan! Du bist nich häßlich! Ich versuchte zu ihm zu eilen und ihn zu umarmen, damit der Schmerz, der sich durch sein Innerstes fraß ihn nicht länger heimsuchen konnte, doch ich prallte an einer unsichtbaren Wand zurück. Meine Schulter brannte wie Feuer.

„Nein…! Meine Gestalt habe ich der Erschaffung der Menschheit zu verdanken! Weil Gott die Bürde ihrer Erbsünde auf meine Schultern lud!" Was! Er trägt die Sünde Assias! Wie kann das sein? Wie kann ein Engel allein so viel Schmerz erdulden? Rosiel, was hat er dir angetan? Was hat er getan!

„Ich hasse sie…! Die Menschen… die ganze Welt…! Sie sollen alle sterben!" Nein! Hör auf! Hör bitte auf! Ich weiß, daß du die Menschen verabscheust. Aber du hast würdest niemals versuchen ihre gesamte Welt auszulöschen. Dazu wärst du nicht fähig! Sieh es doch endlich ein! Du liebst Assia ebenso sehr wie ich! Nur dort konntest du frei sein…

Warum bist du nicht mit mir dorthin zurückgekehrt? Warum haben wir beide den Himmeln nicht einfach den Rücken gekehrt als wir noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatten? Warum sind wir nicht einfach geflohen ehe alles zu spät war?

„Rosiel-sama…! Ihr irrt euch…!" Nicht! Catan bist du wahnsinnig! Bleib stehen!

„Nicht! Hör auf damit!" Doch Setsuna gelang es nicht ihn aufzuhalten. Verzweifelt hämmerte ich mit den Händen auf die unsichtbare Wand, die mich daran hinderte einzugreifen. Für ihre Augen war ich unsichtbar. Ich konnte nichts weiter tun als hilflos mit ansehen, was als Nächstes geschah.

„Und ihr alle mit ihr…!" Ich schrie auf als Rosiels Attacke Catans rechte Seite aufriß. In seinen Augen schimmerte pure Mordlust. Er war nicht mehr länger er selbst… wie ein verwundetes Tier versuchte er sich verzweifelt vor weiteren Verletzungen zu schützen.

„Trotz allem…" Stöhnend preßte Catan seine Hände auf die Wunde zu, um nicht zu verbluten.

„…seid ihr immer noch schön… Rosiel-sama." Laß mich raus! Laß mich endlich hier raus! Doch das Echo meiner verzweifelten Schreie und Schläge auf die unsichtbare Barriere waren die einzigen Geräusche die, die Dunkelheit durchdrangen.

„Auch jetzt noch ist das wundersame Licht, das euch bei unserer ersten Begegnung umgab, in meiner Erinnerung festgebrannt." Sie bringen sich noch gegenseitig um! Laß mich raus!

„Noch bevor ich mir, einem leiblosen Grigori, einen eigenen Körper schenktet… stahl mir die Schönheit eurer astralen Erscheinung das Herz." Immer fester schlug ich auf das ein, was zwischen mir und meinen Freunden stand. Catan! Halt durch! Bitte halt durch!

„Mein Herz hielt euch nie eures Körpers wegen für schön. Selbst dann nicht, als ich euch mit meinen fleischlichen Augen erblickte." Sein Atem ging nur noch stockend. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können. Verdammt! Ich muß hier endlich raus! Sonst ist alles zu spät!

Die Überreste meiner Astralkräfte sammelnd wünschte ich Gott zum xten Mal zum Teufel ehe ich eine Energiewelle auf die Wände meines Gefängnisses schleuderte. Es gab nicht einmal eine Reaktion. Der Angriff war vollkommen wirkungslos verpufft.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich euch schön nannte… sah ich die strahlende Gestalt von damals vor mir." Geschockt sank ich in die Knie und starrte auf meine Hände. Sie waren über und über mit Blut bedeckt. Wie kann das sein? Wie kann ein solcher Angriff wirkungslos sein? Selbst mit diesem Minimum an Kraft hätte ich mich aus jedem Bannkreis der Hölle oder des Himmels befreien können. Wie kann er wirkungslos sein!

„Es ist wahr. Ihr seid wunderschön, Rosiel-sama! Seit eurer Geburt." Er näherte sich Rosiel immer weiter und niemand griff ein oder hielt ihn auf. Er läuft geradewegs in seinen Untergang.

„Dieser Glanz, den ich sah, ER war eure wahre Gestalt!" Kehr um du verdammter Narr! Kehr endlich um! Du läufst in dein Verderben! Er ist nicht er selbst! Er wird dich nicht erkennen!

„Ich war euer Diener. Ich war Zeuge… wie der Rosiel-sama von einst, edelmütig und heilig, von Weisheit uns sanfter Liebe erfüllt…" Ich stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. Wie lange ist das her, Catan? Wann hast du ihn zum letzten Mal so gesehen? Es muß eine halbe Ewigkeit sein…

„…ab und an zu grausamen Taten fähig wurde, einem unschuldig lachenden Kind gleich, das einem Insekt die Flügel ausreißt…" Behutsam entfernte er die Verbände um seinen Kopf. Seine Wunden waren bei Weitem nicht so verheilt wie sie es hätten sein sollen. Seine Zeit lief ab. Diese Erkenntnis fraß sich wie Eiswasser durch meinen Körper. Es gab nichts mehr, was ihn noch retten könnte.

„Ich ahnte... daß es mit der Verjüngung eures Körpers einherging… es wurde immer offensichtlicher… je labiler eure geistige Verfassung wurde. Bis schließlich… der Rosiel-sama von einst vollends verschwunden war." Und du warst die ganze Zeit bei ihm? Du hast versucht ihn vor dem, was mit ihm geschah zu beschützen obwohl du wußtest, daß es am Ende sinnlos sein würde? Ich spürte wie sich Tränen den Weg in meine Augen bahnten. Man hatte mich dazu verdammt tatenlos mitanzusehen wie all meine Freunde und meine beiden geliebten Engel in ihr sicheres Verderben liefen. ER ließ nicht zu, das ich länger eingriff. Mit einer Macht, die nur von IHM selbst stammen konnte hatte ER mich in die Dunkelheit verbannt.

„Doch dies war mir gleich. Ich würde immer an euch glauben! Täte ich es nicht, hätte ich nie das Verbot gebrochen und euch aus eurem Siegel befreit!" Verzeih mir! Verzeih mir Catan! Verzeih mir all die harten Worte, wenn es um die Befreiung deines Vaters ging. Bis jetzt hatte ich es niemals richtig verstanden… mein Haß auf sämtliche Engel hat mich blind gemacht für das, was euch verbindet… ich hätte es viel früher sehen müßen…

„Doch so sehr ich… mich auch bemühte euch gut zu dienen… euer Herz blieb einsam. Ihr vertrautet weder euch noch Anderen… ihre machtet mich zu eurer Marionette…!" Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt? Die ganze Zeit über hast du dieses Geheimnis tief in deinem Herzen verschlossen. Warum hast du mir nicht vertraut? Es hätte sovieles geändert…

„Euch ging es nur um eure andere Hälfte… um Alexiel!" Sein Atem ging immer schwerer doch er würde sein Ziel bald erreicht haben. Nur noch wenige Stufen trennten ihn von Rosiel.

„…aber ihr braucht keinen Verrat mehr zu fürchten. Es gibt nichts mehr wovor ihr euch fürchten müßt!"

„Was… was redest du da…?" Verwirrt und ängstlich wich Rosiel vor ihm zurück.

„Was weißt du denn schon…!" Seine Hände fuhren zu seinen Schläfen und krallten sich darin fest. Catans Worte hatten ihn aufgewühlt doch noch reichte es nicht, um seinen Verstand zurück zubringen.

Humbug! Achte nicht auf sein Geschwätz! Ich, dein Vater, bin der einzige der dich liebt! Ist es nicht so Rosiel? Oh ja! Das bist DU! Und was für einer! Welcher Vater, der seine Kinder liebt nimmt ihnen schließlich sämtliche Erinnerung an diejenigen, die sie lieben! Wie soll er noch jemandem vertrauen, wenn er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern kann, wie sehr er geliebt wird?

„Rosiel-sama…!" Bitte Rosiel! Wenn du dich schon nicht mehr an mich erinnerst, dann erinnere dich an ihn! Erinnere dich an die Zeit, als ihr beide glücklich wart. Bitte!

„Komm nicht näher…" In seiner Verzweiflung tat er das Einzige was ihm einfiel. Als Catan nur noch zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt war riß Rosiels Macht seine rechte Schulter auf. Ich preßte die Hände auf den Mund um nicht laut zu schreien.

„Hör auf! Du läufst in deinen Tod!" Bitter lachend schlug ich erneut gegen die Wand meines Gefängnisses. Glaubst du wirklich das wüßte er nicht, Setsuna? Er will ihn retten um jeden Preis.

„Körperlicher Schmerz ist bedeutungslos… verglichen mit dem Schmerz in meiner Brust, weil ihr euch vor mir verschließt…!" Nein! Bitte! Bitte bleib liegen. Steh nicht auf! Tu mir das nicht an! Geh nicht weiter!

„Laßt uns nach Hause gehen…" Er kniete vor Rosiel und bot ihm sanft lächelnd seine Hand an. In seinen Blick lag nichts außer bedingungslose Liebe und Vertrauen. Es zerriß mich ihn so lächeln zu sehen. Mit beinahe derselben Geste hatte er mich gebeten ihm zu verzeihen… ihm zu verzeihen, das er mir verschwiegen hatte, das er ein Engel war…

„Zurück in die Zeit, nach der ihr euch so zurücksehnt…" Rosiel war wie erstarrt. Catan hatte ihn vollkommen in seinen Bann geschlagen. Er ließ es sogar zu das er seine Wange berührte. Rosiel-chan, besteht noch Hoffnung? Schafft er es wirklich dich zurückzubringen?

…hast du schon vergessen, was die Schwestern riefen, als sie dich sahen? Rosiel! Ein Ruck fuhr durch Rosiels Körper. NEIN!

Sie nannten dich Monster …! Rosiels Astralkräfte explodierten und Catans Kopf wurde brutal von seinen Schultern gerießen. Er flog ihm hohen Bogen die Stufen, die er so mühsam erklommen hatte hinunter. Das Blut, das aus seinem Körper strömte verteilte sich über Rosiel. Mein Aufschrei verklang ungehört in der Finsternis. Verzweifelt schlug ich gegen die unsichtbaren Wände, die mich gefangenhielten hielten. Ich spürte nicht einmal mehr den Schmerz, der daraus hätte entstehen müssen.

Es ist meine Schuld! Einzig und allein meine Schuld! Hätte ich nicht solange gezögert könnte er noch leben. Ich hätte mir niemals solange Zeit lassen dürfen! Warum habe ich nicht eher gehandelt!

Tränenüberstromt sackte ich in mich zusammen und verbarg mein Gesicht in den Händen. Das Salz brannte in den offenen Wunden wie Feuer. Mein gesamter Körper war jedoch seltsam taub und nahm den Schmerz nur am Rande wahr. Mein Geist hingegen war wacher als jemals zuvor. Noch ehe Catans Existenz endgültig verlöschte spürte ich, wie Rosiel immer mehr von sich selbst verlor. Bis fast nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. Mit jeder Faser meines Selbst versuchte ich ihn zu erreichen, doch es zeigte keinerlei Wirkung.

Das Band, das uns verbunden hatte war für immer zerstört. Das Einzige, was zurückgeblieben war, war endlose Dunkelheit und eine Einsamkeit wie ich sie nie wieder spüren wollte. Es war wie Gott gesagt hatte… Wenn ich freikam würde die Welt, die ich kannte nicht mehr länger existieren. Er würde alles und jeden darin vernichten ehe die Türen meines Gefängnisses öffnete. Dann wäre ich allein in einer Welt, in der es niemanden mehr gab, der mir etwas bedeutete. Das einzige lebende Wesen in einer Wüste aus Sand…

Die Verzweiflung trug mich davon. Die Schatten, die mich umgaben, wurde immer größer bis sie mich ganz umschlossen. Die Szenen vor meinen Augen verschwanden in der Dunkelheit während mein Körper immer mehr von der Finsternis verschlungen wurde. Ich wollte es nicht mehr sehen. Nichts mehr davon! Nichts von dem Leid, das ich nicht länger verhindern konnte…

Um mein Leben zu retten hatte Rosiel seines aufgeben. Und egal, was von nun an auch geschehen würde, ich dazu verdammt ewig zu leben. Das Wort des Schöpfers war unwiderruflich. Sollte die Welt der Menschen untergehen wäre ich dazu verdammt für alle Zeiten durch zerstörte Welten zu wandeln. Als einzige Überlebende eines grausamen Kampfes… allein… mit niemanden an meiner Seite… erneut… ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung… verdammt in alle Ewigkeit…

„Du wirst keinen Finger mehr an unsere Welt legen, dafür sorge ich! Ab jetzt bestimmen wir unser eigenes Schicksal!" Setsunas Stimme drang wie ein klarer Lichtstrahl in mein Gefängnis. Ich versuchte mich dagegen zu wehren. Ich wollte nicht aus der Finsternis auftauchen, die mich wie ein schützender Mantel umgab. Doch irgendwo tief in meinem Inneren regte sich Widerstand. Solange meine Freunde kämpften sollte ich es ebenfalls tun! Ich hatte Rosiel versprochen ihn von seinem Schicksal zu erlösen. Bisher ist es mir nicht gelungen, aber vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch einen Weg. Jedes Gefängnis, sei es noch so sicher hat schließlich eine Schwachstelle. Ich muß sie nur finden…

Wie töricht von dir… den nicht zu ehren, der euch geboren hat. Laß mich dir zeigen, was es für ein Ende all die erwartet, die ihren Platz nicht kennen! Luzifer! Ich zuckte zusammen. Mein Vater ist hier! Ich habe seine Anwesenheit gar nicht gespürt… sind meine Kräfte etwa schon derartig geschwächt, das ich nicht einmal mehr ihn spüren kann? Oder liegt das an diesem Ort an den ER mich gesperrt hat?

Töte ihn! Es ist an der Zeit für Alexiels Wiedergeburt! Nein! Nein! Ich wehrte mich erneut gegen die dunkle Umklammerung, die meinen Körper gefangenhielt. Die zähflüssige Masse setzte alles daran mich erneut in die Dunkelheit zu ziehen.

…Was…? Ohrenbetäubender Lärm durchdrang mein Gefängnis. Schützend preßte ich die Hände über die Ohren. Was um alles in der Welt geht dort draußen vor sich!

…wie ist das möglich…? Die Schwärze, die mich umgab bekam nach und nach Risse. Immer mehr Licht drang zu mir. Bis sie schließlich begleitet von einem lauten Knirschen verschwand.

„Der echte Blutkristall zersprang in Anagura. In ihm steckt keine Macht mehr. Diese Imitation war nur ein Beweis, den Rosiel jedem vor die Nase halten konnte, um zu zeigen, daß er mich gefahrlos kontrollieren konnte." Zitternd spürte ich festen Boden unter mir. Glatter Stein. Doch mit dem Verschwinden der Dunkelheit kehrte der Schmerz zurück. Es gelang mir weder mich zu bewegen noch die Augen zu öffnen. Zu sehr schmerzte das Licht, das durch die geschlossenen Lider drang.

„Er brauchte mich, um die Psyche des Messias zu zermürben. Also spielte ich mit, um durch ihn in deine Nähe zu gelangen." Die Stimme meines Vaters drang nur undeutlich an meine Ohren. Wo bin ich? Vorsichtig versuchte ich eine Hand zu bewegen. Es gelang nur leidlich. Lediglich die Finger bewegten sich einige Millimeter. Der Rest des Armes blieb taub. Vom Regen in die Traufe…

„Was Rosiel angeht… ob es ihm nur darum ging, seine frühere Gestalt wiederzuerlangen… Wer kann das jetzt noch wissen?" Tränen rannen aus meinen Augen. Begleitet von Zorn und Trauer. Rosiel, was um alles in der Welt hast du getan? Du hast Catan getötet! Wie konntest du nur? Er hat dir soviel bedeutet…

„Fest stand, daß du ihn bis hierhin verfolgen würdest. Solange unklar war, daß der Kristall nur eine Attrappe ist." Heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr mich, als ich mich auf den Rücken drehte. Stimmt. Meine Flügel… sind gebrochen…

„ Vatermord eine passende Sünde für jemand, der als verfluchter Sohn das Licht der Welt erblickte. Denkst du nicht auch?" Die warme Aura meines Vaters kam immer näher. Ich versuchte ihn zu rufen, doch kein Laut drang aus meiner Kehle. Die Verzweiflung hatte meine Stimme gelähmt.

„Für diesen Moment in deiner Nähe habe ich mich zu Rosiels Bedienstetem herabgelassen. Vater! "

„Jahrtausende habe ich einzig und allein dafür gelebt, dich zu töten." Er ist tot? Wie kann das sein? Die Macht, die mich gebannt hat ist zwar zum Großteil verschwunden doch einen Teil davon spüre ich immer noch. Bist du dir sicher Vater? Hast du ihn wirklich vernichtet? Oder täuscht er uns alle? Rosiels verzweifelter Aufschrei brachte mich dazu gegen die Fesseln meines Körpers zu kämpfen. Unzählige Wunden brachen auf , doch es gelang mir mich immer mehr bewegen.

„LASS DAS, ROSIEL!" Setsuna? Verdammt! Wo seid ihr? Warum kann ich nichts sehen? Obwohl ich die Augen geöffnet hatte verschwamm die Welt in Grau- und Schwarztönen. Blind tastete ich mich über den Boden.

„Nach all den Grausamkeiten, die du begangen hast, ist es zu spät dazu! Du hast auf die Menschen herabgesehen! Mir alles genommen, was mir lieb war!" Verzweifelt rief ich Rosiels Namen, doch meine Stimme blieb stumm. Niemand hörte mich…

„Für dich war es ein Spiel andere zu töten! Du hast dabei gelacht!" Endlich, endlich lichtete sich die Dunkelheit doch nach wie vor lag alles unter einem dichten Nebelschleier verborgen. Ich nahm nur undeutliche Schemen wahr.

„Und wenn er dich in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat! Was er dir angetan hat, ist mir egal!" Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Setsuna, so wie sich deine Stimme anhört weißt du nicht mehr ob du ihn hassen oder bemitleiden sollst…

„Wozu habe ich sonst diesen langen Kampf durchgestanden! Wozu bin ich hier? Um dich zu töten!" Ächzend richtete ich mich auf und sammelte den letzten Rest der mir zur Verfügung stehenden Heilkräfte. Ich fühlte mich, als wäre ein Düsenjet auf meinem Rücken notgelandet.

„…bitte hör auf!" Oh, meine Stimme… sie gehorcht mir wieder… das hier… Ungläubig starrte ich die glatte Marmorwand an. Das hier ist die Rückseite von Gottes Thron!

„Laß mich dich wenigstens bis zuletzt hassen, Rosiel!" Wo ist mein Schwert? Ach so… es ist in der Dunkelheit verschwunden… Zeit es zurückzuholen…

…tut das nicht… Ein Licht so sanft die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne hüllte mich ein.

Meine geliebten Kinder… Adam Kadmon! Bedeutet das, wir haben es geschafft? Lächelnd spürte ich wie sich der Griff meines Schwertes in meine Hand schmiegte.

Meine geliebten… Geschöpfe… Das Schwert als Stütze nutzend umrundete ich die Überreste des gigantischen Steinsessels. Mein Blickfeld wurde allmählich immer klarer. Auch, wenn es hier und da bedrohlich schwankte oder verschwamm.

Ich gratuliere dir. Du hast es bis hierher geschafft Messias. Und auch ihr meine Kinder. Die letzten Reste meiner Fesseln fielen von mir ab. Erleichtert atmete ich auf als die Selbstheilung endlich einsetzte.

Ihr habt mich aus der Herrschaft des Schöpfers befreit. Reiflich wackelig auf den Beinen schaffte ich es beinahe unerkannt an die Seite meines Vaters zu gelangen. Adam Kadmons Licht war dabei äußerst hilfreich. Alles erstrahlte in reinstem Weiß. Es gab keinen Anfang und kein Ende. Nur reines Licht.

„T… Träume ich! Bist du es wirklich?" Gebannt starrte Setsuna die Lichtgestalt an. Glaub es ruhig. Er ist es. Vorsichtig stieß ich meinen Vater an und ließ mich von ihm auffangen als meine Beine unter mir nachzugeben.

„Was tust du hier?" Zischte er in mein Ohr. Doch es gelang ihm nicht die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Die Welt retten, was sonst?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Übersetzung:

Gründlich schiefgegangen, wie?

Ja, ich bin es, Setsuna Mudou… Erleichtert schmiegte ich mich an meinen Vater und genoß es nach langer Zeit endlich wieder seine Nähe spüren zu können. Es sieht tatsächlich so aus, als hätten wir es geschafft.

„War es das?" Fragte ich ihn.

„Du hast Gott getötet… ist es vorbei? Muß ich Rosiel nicht mehr töten?" Er antwortete nicht sondern ließ lediglich einen Teil seiner Kraft in mich fließen. Dankbar lehnte ich den Kopf gegen seine Schulter während sich meine Wunden allmählich schlossen.

Was ihr Schöpfer nennt, ist eine gigantische Ansammlung von Energie, die seit Anbeginn der Zeit in den Weiten des Alls existiert… als er schließlich einen eigenen Willen manifestierte erschuf er sich einen Stern, um darauf ein eigenes Königreich mit ihm an der Spitze zu kreieren. Viele Versuche waren nötig… bis ihm schließlich eine intelligente Spezies namens Mensch gelang. Gott wies die Engel an, sie nach seinen Vorstellungen zu leiten. Ist das wirklich wahr? Sind wir all die Jahre einer grausamen Existenz ausgesetzt gewesen, die uns nur erschaffen hatte um das eigene Ego zu befriedigen? Fragend sah ich meinen Vater an. Er nickte bestätigend.

Alles nur, um sich einen Miniaturgarten zu schaffen, der seinen eigenen Herrlichkeit huldigte. Ein Abbild Assias flammte über uns auf. Eine Laune Gottes? Ist das alles, was wir sein sollen? Existieren wir nur zu seinem Vergnügen?

Doch bald gedachte Gott, auch die Menschen zu vernichten, wie er es schon mit unzähligen Lebewesen vor ihnen getan hatte. Als ich ihm davon abriet… begann er mir, dem die Engel vertrauen, und meiner Macht zu mißtrauen und hub an, mich zu versiegeln. Ein Siegel? Hat er dasselbe getan, um mich in der Dunkelheit zu bannen?

Mit der letzten mir verbliebenen Kraft teilte ich meine Macht in Positiv und Negativ und schuf somit durch Monogese ein Zwillingspaar. Sie waren der Schlüssel, der Etemenanki öffnen sollte!

„Rosiel und Alexiel…!" Suchend striff mein Blick umher und verharrte schließlich auf Rosiels wimmernder Gestalt. Er kniete vor Gottes Thron den letzten Rest der einstmals mächtigsten Macht des Universums verzweifelt in seinen Händen haltend. Du dummer Engel. Wie kannst du um ihn trauern? Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat…

Danach wurde ich in Etemenanki eingesperrt… und da Gott Rosiels und Alexiels vereinte Kräfte fürchtete, zog er sie isoliert voneinander auf. So kam es, daß beide sowohl ihr Schicksal... als auch einander hassen lernten. Nein, Mutter hat Rosiel nie gehaßt. Sie hat ihn geliebt. Sie hätte alles getan um ihren Bruder zu schützen. Fürsorglich schlang mein Vater einen Arm um meine zitternden Schultern. Dankbar sah ich ihn an.

Aber nun ist der Schöpfer, der mich einschloß verschwunden. Nun werde ich meine Kraft nutzen, um die Erde und das Mädchen, das du liebst, in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzen.

„W… Wirklich!"

Aber sicher…! Du mußt dir um nichts mehr Sorgen machen. Ich werde auf ewig all deine Leiden von dir nehmen. Obwohl diese Worte all unsere Mühen belohnten schrillten in meinem Inneren plötzlich sämtliche Alarmglocken. Statt erleichtert zu sein, daß endlich alles vorbei war sah ich mich wachsam um. Auch mein Vater verstärkte den Griff um meine Schultern. Er spürte es ebenfalls.

Und nun zu dir… komm zu mir Rosiel…! Sanft lächelnd sah Adam Kadmon auf kniende Gestalt hinab. Ein seltsames Kribbeln durchfuhr meinen Nacken und die feinen Haärchen richteten sich auf. Fast wie bei einer Katze, die den Hund bereits wittert noch ehe er seine sichere Deckung aufgegeben hat.

Laß mich dich erlösen… Hoffnungsvoll sah Rosiel die lichtumflorte Gestalt an. Etwas stimmt nicht! Ich stieß meinen Vater zur Seite und machte einen Schritt nach vorn. Rosiel lauf weg! Lauf weg!

…von deinen… unendlichen Leiden…! Ein lauter Knall ließ mich herumwirbeln. Die tödliche Klinge in meiner Hand bereit zum Schlag.

„MESSIAS! Bist du hier!" Erleichtert senkte ich mein Schwert. Dicht gefolgt von Uriel stürmte Michael die Treppe zu Gottes Thron hinauf.

„Nimm dich vor Adam Kadmon in Acht! Er ist… WAHNSINNIG!" Die Warnung kam zu spät. Aus Rosiels Brust schoß ein dunkelroter Kristall. Sein Blut tropfte über mich während sein Körper dicht an mir vorbei zu Boden fiel. NEIN!

„Was tust du da! Adam Kadmon!" Unfähig mich zu bewegen starrte ich meine Hand an. Sie war über und über mit Rosiels Blut bedeckt.

Rosiel war nichts als ein Klumpen Fleisch und Macht! Der Schöpfer gab ihm nicht nur Alexiels Ersatzteile… sondern auch diesen Kristall, der ihm als Herz diente! Sein Herz! Mein Blick glitt von dem, was Adam Kadmon in seinen Händen hielt zu der Gestalt, die leblos am Boden lag. Das dunkle Blut bildete einen makaberen Kontrast zu dem weißen Marmor, dem hellen Haar, der makellosen Haut und dem Stoff, den er noch im Augenblick des Todes um sich geschlungen hatte. Jedes noch so kleine Detail fraß sich brutal in mein Gedächtnis. Ich würde diesen Anblick nie wieder vergessen können.

Ich werde dich retten, wie ich es versprochen habe… und dir deine alte Gestalt… zurückgeben! Zitternd schritt ich die Stufen hinab bis ich neben Rosiels Überresten stand. Sein Blut färbte die Spitzen meiner Flügel schwarz.

„Messias! Shao!" Michael stürmte mit gezogenem Schwert auf uns. Kraftlos sank ich neben Rosiel in die Knie. Verzeih mir! Bitte verzeih mir!

„Uriel! Michael! Shao!" Überrascht sah Setsuna mich an. Abwesend hob ich den Blick. Doch kein Laut drang über meine zitternden Lippen.

„Verdammt! Was macht ihr hier!"

„Du muß Sara retten!" Michael war jetzt fast bei ihm.

„Sie wird immer noch von Sandalphons Restgedanken gesteuert! Sie ging in einen seltsamen Raum... da stürzte ein riesiges etwas von oben herab und verschlang sie!" Er hat recht. Was mache ich hier? Warum ist das geschehen? Warum konnte ich sie nicht beschützen? Ich hatte doch geschworen, daß ich ihm seinen Wunsch erfülle… was ist geschehen?

Hn hn… ‚Sara' sagt ihr? Dieses winzige, insektengleiche Ding von einem Lebewesen? Ein kurzes Aufflackern genügte um ihren Körper in Adam Kadmons Händen erscheinen zu lassen. Rosiels Blut drang immer weiter durch meine Kleidung.

Mit nur ein wenig mehr Kraft könnte ich sie zerquetschen…

„SARA!" Das hier ist nicht länger mein Kampf… nicht wahr Rosiel… Sie werden es auch ohne mich schaffen… nur du… du brauchst mich jetzt… nicht wahr? Meine Tränen fielen auf seine gebrandmarkte Haut während mein Rücken wie Feuer brannte. Es würde eine halbe Ewigkeit dauern bis meine Flügel geheilt waren.

„Rosiel…!" Sanft strich ich durch sein Haar während mich die Verzweiflung immer mehr zu übermannen drohte. Er nahm mich nicht einmal mehr wahr. Sein Geist war wie leergefegt.

„…siel…" Mach endlich die Augen auf du dummer Engel! Laß mich nicht allein zurück! Wie Tropfen reinsten Kristalls verfingen sich meine Tränen in seinem Haar. Laß mich nicht allein!

Catan… bist du das? Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen als ich seine wispernde Stimme in meinem Geist vernahm.

Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Traum…! Bitte! Bitte tu mir das nicht an! Halt mich nicht für ihn. Bitte!

In meinem Traum war ich wahnsinnig… und tötete alle, selbst dich… Hör auf so zu reden. Kling nicht so, als würdest du gleich sterben! Wir haben gesiegt! Sieh doch! Der Kampf ist vorbei. Es ist nicht mehr nötig dich aufzuhalten… du kannst leben.

Aber das kann nicht sein… käme es so weit hätte ich dich weit weg geschickt! Um dich zu schützen… Es tut mir so leid! So unendlich Rosiel-chan! Ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten! Er hat uns alle reingelegt. Ich konnte ihn nicht retten…

Weil ich weiß… täte ich es nicht, würdest du nie von meiner Seite weichen… Mit einem leisen Seufzer öffnete er langsam die Augen. Er sah nichts außer Catans Kopf, der abgetrennt vor ihm auf dem Boden stand.

…Gott sei Dank… es war nur ein Traum… Quälend langsam hob er eine Hand um Catan zu erreichen. Ich brachte es nicht fertig ihn daran zu hindern. Er hat ihn so sehr geliebt…

Nur ein Traum… Doch der grausamen Wahrheit konnte er nicht entgehen. Hilflos sah ich mit an, wie er begriff, was er getan hatte. Getan haben mußte.

Ja… ich liebte dich… mehr als alles andere… Mit dem letzten Rest der ihm verliebenden Kraft stemmte er sich in die Höhe.

Doch so sehr ich dich auch liebte, ich habe dich endgültig verloren… Behutsam, als würde kostbares Kristall halten hob er den Kopf vom Boden auf.

Gleich, wie oft ich dich auch wiederbelebe… du wirst nie mehr derselbe sein. Das ist wahr Rosiel-chan. Es wird nie wieder so sein wie es einst war… niemand kann ihn zurückbringen… er ist fort… für immer…

Ich liebte dich so sehr… daß ich es dir nicht sagen konnte. Ich preßte die Hände vor den Mund um nicht laut zu schluchzen. Es gibt nur noch eins, was ich für ihn tun kann. Ein letztes Mal muß ich dem Namen, den man mir gegeben hat gerecht werden. Azrael, der Engel des Todes…

Ich… ich habe dich… mit… Schützend preßte er Catans Kopf an sich. Ich zwang mich aufzustehen und das Schwert zu heben. Ein einziger Schlag würde genügen. Er wird es noch nicht einmal spüren…

…mit meinem eigenen Händen… Ich spürte das Aufwallen seiner Macht noch ehe es sich gepaart mit einem furchtbaren Schrei entlud. Doch es fehlte mir an Kraft und an Willen um einen Schutzschild zu schaffen, der mich hätte standzuhalten lassen. Entschuldigend lächelte ich meinen Vater an als mich die Wucht der ungebändigten Astralkraft von den Füßen riß und mich beinahe all meiner verbliebenen Astralkräfte beraubte. Sein Blick war von Entsetzen und Begreifen gezeichnet während mein Schwert in einem See aus Blut versank.

Verzeih mir Vater, aber so ist es besser. So ist niemand von uns allein… Wir drei werden an einen Ort gehen, der… der… friedlicher ist… an dem es keine Rolle spielt wer wir sind…

Während die Zerstörung um uns herum tobte merkte ich, wie mein Körper immer schwächer wurde. Benommen nahm ich Rosiels schneeweiße Schwingen direkt vor meinen Augen wahr. Seine Verzweiflung entlud sich in einem astralen Sturm, der erst mit seinem Tod enden würde. Bald… schon bald würde er all seine Kräfte aufgebraucht haben… und dann… und dann wäre es endlich vorbei. Für immer vorbei… Lautlos bat ich ihn um Verzeihung. Es tut mir Leid Rosiel-chan… ich konnte euch nicht beschützen…

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Sanft wie ein Windhauch drang die Stimme meiner Mutter durch den Kreis der Zerstörung.

„Mutter?"

„Es ist meine Sünde." Stöhnend drehte ich mich auf die Seite und entdeckte ihren Körper bei vollem Bewußtsein vor Rosiel liegend. Ihre Hände umfaßten sanft sein Gesicht.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich habe zulange gewartet."

„Nein, es ist… kümmere dich um ihn…" Sie lächelte leicht in meine Richtung ehe sie sich wieder Rosiel zu wandte.

„Meine Geburt stahl dir… deine gesamte Lebenskraft. Du warst nur ein Knäuel Fleisch… am Leben gehalten von einer Unmenge von Kabeln und Maschinen." Mühsam versuchte ich bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben. Doch es war alles andere als leicht. Jede Faser meines Körpers sehnte sich nach Ruhe. Ewiger Ruhe…

„Also bot mir Gott einen Handel an." Wird sie mir dieses mal vergönnt sein? Kann ich sie begleiten?

Willst du sein Leben retten, mußt du diese Bedingungen befolgen. Du darfst weder Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen noch ihm gegenüber Gefühle zeigen.

„Ich ging den Handel ein und flüchtete mich in den Garten Eden. Meine akribische Bewachung… machte es mir unmöglich, dein Flehen zu erwidern. Die Schwestern wiederum waren von den Früchten des Baums der Erkenntnis vergiftet, der aus Adam Kadmons linkem Auge gespeist wurde. Das Sicherheitssystem war wie geschaffen, dich abzustoßen." So sehr liebst du ihn also, Mutter? So sehr, das du dieses Schicksal freiwillig gewählt hast? So sehr…

„Gott gab mir den Körper meiner Mutter, Adam Kadmon zu Essen und sicherte sich so durch mein Bewußtsein der Sünde seine Herrschaft über mich." Bilder von einem wesentlich älteren Rosiel durchschossen mein Bewußtsein. Er bat sie darum ihn zu töten ehe er vollkommen wahnsinnig werden würde. Doch sie saß nur wie eine leblose Puppe in ihrem Stuhl. Sich eisern an den Schwur haltend, den Gott ihr abverlangt hatte.

„Kurz darauf… erschien Luzifer zum zweiten Mal in Eden . Du fragst dich, wieso ich mit ihm ging… wo ich freiwillig das Leben eines Käfigvogels gewählt hatte? Vielleicht, weil ich nie zuvor einem Mann wie ihm begegnet war." Ihre Stimme war durchtränkt von den Gefühlen für meinen Vater. Ich lächelte leicht als ich mich an ihre lächelnden Gesichter erinnerte. Innige Liebe hatte ihre Blicke stets miteinander verbunden. Man mußte sie nur ansehen um zu verstehen warum sie sowohl die Himmel als auch die Hölle verraten hatten um zusammen zu sein.

„Als ich erfuhr, daß Luzifer sich von Gott hatte fangen lassen, um mir die Flucht zu ermöglichen… und in Nanatsusaya versiegelt war, begab ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm… und kämpfte an seiner Seite." Die Bilder, die sie in unseren Geist sandte zeigten mehr sie in Worte fassen konnte. Sie war bereits mit Luzifer geflohen lange bevor Gott ihn stellen konnte. Kurz darauf wurde sie schwanger…

„Ich floh nach Anagura… die Wesen, die ich dort traf, klammerten sich mit aller Kraft an ihr Leben… zum ersten Mal erlebte ich, wie es war, jemand zu lieben… und beschützen zu wollen… und mein zu Eis erstarrtes Herz… lernte, nur ein klein wenig zu fühlen." Ich schmunzelte leichte. Wie alle Engel hat auch sie ein seltsames Zeitgefühl. Sie war erst lange nach meiner Geburt nach Anagura geflohen. Kurz nachdem die Engel meine Heimat zerstört hatten und es Gott gelungen war Luzifers Seele zu bannen. Es war der einzige Weg für sie gewesen die anderen Engel von meiner Existenz abzulenken. Ohne meine Erinnerungen an meine Herkunft hätten sie leichtes Spiel mit mir gehabt. Ihr angeblicher Verrat verschuf mir Zeit…

„Doch aufgrund dessen brachte ich es nicht über mich dich zu töten, als wir uns gegenüberstanden." Das Wissen um das, was Rosiel getan hatte um mich zu schützen und seine Gefühle für mich hatten ihre Schwerthand erlahmen lassen. Sie brachte es nicht fertig ihren Zwilling zu töten solange die Hoffnung bestand, daß es einen anderen Weg gab seinen Leidensweg zu beenden. Doch dieser würde viel Zeit und Schmerz kosten… und wir mußten uns erneut begegnen…

„Und da ich Gott nicht besiegen konnte, blieb mir keine andere Wahl… als meinen Vertrag mit ihm fortzusetzen. Denn er hielt Rosiels Herzkristall in seiner Hand." Ihr Blick ruhte sanft auf mir.

„Deshalb leistete ich einen Meineid vor dem himmlischen Gericht. Um euch die Chance zu geben euch erneut zu finden."

„Du… liebst…mich?" Rosiels Stimme schwankte bedrohlich. Sein Geist stand kurz davor endgültig in sich zusammen zubrechen.

„Ich hatte Angst. Stürbest du, wäre ich die Einzige unserer Art auf dieser Welt. Darum fügte ich mich Gottes Befehl und ließ mich in Eden einsperren. Solange du nur lebtest war mir alles recht." Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch waren. Auch Rosiel hätte mich zu einem Leben in Einsamkeit verbannt, wenn es nur dazu diente mich vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten. Er hätte niemals zugelassen, daß mich irgend jemand außer ihm tötete…

„Ich sah zu, wie der Hass und der Wahn des Karmas dieser Welt, das dir implantiert wurde, um dich zu retten, dir deine Vernunft raubte. Ich verschloß mein Herz und entsagte meinen Gefühlen, um dein Leid nicht länger mit anzusehen…" Behutsam veränderte sie ihre Position und kniete nun vor ihrem Bruder.

„Auch jetzt… wäre ich fast fortgelaufen und hätte alles Setsuna überlassen. Aber ich werde nicht mehr länger vor meinen Sünden davonlaufen. Das hat Setsuna… mich gelehrt." Sie preßte ihn fest an sich während sich in ihren Augen deutlich ein Entschluß abzeichnete. Seufzend schloß ich die Augen. Es ist richtig so. Du mußt es tun. Anders kannst du ihn nicht mehr retten. Erlöse ihn… bitte…

„…Schwester…!" Beinahe geräuschlos glitt ihr Schwert durch Rosiels geschundenen Körper.

„Meine… Schwester…" Gefangen in einer innigen Umarmung sanken sie gemeinsam zu Boden.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß mich solch glühende Liebe umgab." Du bist eben nach wie vor ein dummer Engel! Du warst schon immer etwas von Begriff. Schallt ich ihn lächelnd.

„Darf Catan… auch mit uns kommen?"

„Natürlich."

„Halt mich fest. So fest, daß ich kaum mehr atmen kann." Die Federn seiner weißen Schwingen lösten sich wie feinster Regen auf.

„Gib das hier… Setsuna." Seine Existenz verblaßte. Tränen der Erleichterung rollten über meine Wangen. Endlich ist er frei.

„Danke Mutter."

„Mein geliebtes Kind…" Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah in ihr sanft lächelndes Gesicht.

„Du hast solange gekämpft…" Ihre Hand fuhr meine Wange entlang. Ihr Blick war voller Verständnis. Zitternd griff ich nach ihrer Hand.

„Kann ich nun gehen?" Fragte ich sie zweifelnd.

„Hälst du dein Versprechen von damals?" Tiefer Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihren Augen doch sie nickte.

„Ja, es ist genug. Den Rest schaffen wir allein. Ruh dich aus." Erleichtert schloß ich die Augen. Sie würde ihr Wort halten…

„Und die Anderen?"

„Es ist gut…" Sanft strich sie durch mein Haar und summte dabei ein Lied an, das ich zum letzten Mal in meiner Kindheit gehört hatte. Ein altes Wiegenlied, das noch nie seine Wirkung verfehlt hatte. Wenigstens bei mir.

„Schlaf… du hast genug gekämpft. Meine geliebte Tochter… ruh dich aus." Gehorsam lauschte ich dem beruhigenden Klang ihrer Stimme und dem regelmäßigem Schlag ihres Herzens. Von nun an würden sie wieder für mich da sein… sie und mein Vater…

„…Rosiel…" Ihre Wärme umfing mich während ich sein Namen noch immer auf meinen Lippen lag. Bald… schon bald würden wir wieder alle zusammen sein…

Ich glitt hinüber in eine angenehme Dunkelheit, die nach Tannengrün und Flieder roch. Irgendwo in der Ferne stieß das Wasser eines Sees ans Ufer. Eine nie gekannte Ruhe ergriff nach und nach Besitz von mir. Was auch immer jetzt noch geschehen würde… es war nicht länger wichtig… Meine Mutter würde ihr Wort niemals brechen… ich würde endlich Frieden finden…

KANNST DU… MICH HÖREN?

Nur allmählich tauchte mein Bewußtsein aus dem angenehmen Schlummer auf, in den es sich zurückgezogen hatte. Gleißendes Licht erfüllte die Welt um mich herum. Irgendwo darin erkannte ich meine Eltern, die sich endlich nach all den Jahrtausenden wiedergefunden hatten. In dem Augenblick in dem sich ihre Augen trafen gab es keinen Zweifel mehr an ihren Gefühlen füreinander. Egal, wieviel Zeit auch verstrichen sein oder was auch immer sich gegen sie gestellt haben mochte… sie hatten nie aufgehört sich zu lieben. Ich lächelte ihnen zu, als sie sich langsam in Dunst auflösten. Von nun an würden sie glücklich sein. Sie waren für immer zusammen und nur das zählte.

WENN IHR DIES HÖRT, WERDE ICH DEN SCHÖPFER VERSCHLUNGEN HABEN. ABER MIR IST AUCH BEWUSST, DASS ICH NICHT MEHR LANGE ZU LEBEN HABE. DESHALB MÖCHTE ICH EUCH EINE LETZTE BOTSCHAFT HINTERLASSEN.

Adam Kadmons Stimme drang bis in den letzten Winkel meines Bewußtseins. Trotz all meiner Bedenken fühlte ich mich seltsam leicht und befreit. Die Schmerzen waren ebenso wie meine Wunden verschwunden. Es gab nicht mehr die geringsten Anzeichen einer Verletzung. Bei der Betrachtung meiner linken Hand entfuhr mir ein leises Lachen. Sie war halbdurchsichtig und durchdrungen von purem Licht.

Ist es das? Das Zeichen nach dem ich solange gesucht habe? Hat dieses ewige Leben ein Ende gefunden? Kann ich nun endlich gehen? Hält mich niemand mehr zurück?

Eine warme Hand legte sanft auf meine Schulter. Verwundert drehte ich mich um und sah in Rosiels lächelndes Gesicht. Auch er wirkte seltsam befreit und schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Zum ersten Mal in all der Zeit in der wir uns kannten gewann ich den Eindruck, daß er ein kleines Stückchen größer war als ich.

Geh nur. Verabschiede dich. Ich begriff nicht sofort was er meinte und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Ich spürte wie mein Herz dahinschmolz.

Sie warten. Er hauchte einen Kuß auf meine Stirn und gab mir einen leichten Schubs. Blitzschnell brachte ich einen Teil seiner weiten, wallenden Kleidung in meinen Besitz und stahl mir einen langen Kuß von seinen Lippen.

Geh nicht ohne mich. Auch meine Kleidung sah ähnlich aus. Reines weiß, das in breiten Bahnen an meinem Körper hinabglitt.

Ich werde auf dich warten. Er grinste mich verwegen an.

Eine Ewigkeit, wenn es sein muß. Das Blut schoß in meine Wangen und ich wandte mich kurz ab, damit er es nicht sah. Doch sein unterdrücktes Kichern bewies, das es dafür bereits zu spät gewesen war. Als ich mich noch einmal nach ihm umdrehte stand Catan in seinem Rücken. Auch seine Wunden waren alle geheilt. Er lächelte uns sanft an. Letztendlich sind wir also doch zusammen… und wenn das hier der Tod ist… dann kann es mir egal sein… Erleichtert drückte ich ihn kurz an mich und winkte den beiden zum Abschied zu.

Es wird nicht lange dauern. Das verspreche ich. Lächelnd entfaltete ich meine Schwingen und ließ mich vom Wind davontragen. Ich wußte ich würde die Beiden überall auf der Welt wiederfinden. Rosiels und mein Herz waren für die Ewigkeit verbunden. Es würde nur einen Lidschlag dauern zu ihm zurückzukehren.

VIELLEICHT GAB ES NIE EINE ANTWORT. WIR WISSEN ES NICHT. DESHALB FÜRCHTETEN WIR DIE WAHRHEIT, WEIL WIR SIE NICHT SEHEN KONNTEN… UND VERLOREN SIE SO AUS DEN AUGEN.

Die Zerstörung, die mich erwartete als ich aus dem Licht schoß sollte mich eigentlich mit Entsetzen erfüllen, doch ich spürte nichts weiter als innige Zufriedenheit. Ein langer Kampf war zu Ende und von nun an würde sich alles ändern. Jede der drei Welten befand sich im Wandel und am Ende würden alle davon profitieren.

Da Gott nicht länger existierte lag es nun an seinen Geschöpfen die Ordnung wieder herzustellen. Engel und Dämonen, die Hand in Hand arbeiteten um das Gleichgewicht der drei Welten wieder sichern. Ein Bild, das sich keiner von uns jemals hätte vorstellen können. Es war zu utopisch gewesen überhaupt daran zu denken. An Frieden sicherlich, aber nicht an eine vollständige Kooperation.

Langsam glitt ich über die Trümmer des einstigen Himmelspalastes hinweg bis hinunter zu meinen Freunden, die sich mühsam einen Weg durch die zerstörten Gebäude bahnten. Sanft fuhr ich über Uriels Wange der einen Moment lang inne hielt und Remiriels Bewußtsein platz machte. Er begriff sofort, was geschehen war und schwor mir zufolgen sobald Uriel sich in Sicherheit befand. Dankbar hauchte ich einen Kuß auf seine warmen Lippen ehe ich mich Michael zuwandte.

Der Feuerengel verstummte als ich ihm plötzlich durch das vollkommen zerzauste Haar fuhr. Er sah mich nicht, aber er spürte instinktiv meine Anwesenheit. Auch Kurais Augen blickten sich suchend um, als ich ihr einen leichten Kuß auf die Wange gab.

„Shao?" Statt einer Antwort ließ ich mich hinunter in die unteren Sphären des Himmels gleiten. Paßt gut auf euch auf meine Freunde! Von nun an seit ihr es, die über die Menschen wachen werdet.

Überall waren die Kämpfe zum Stillstand gekommen und der Wiederaufbau begann bereits. Dabei arbeiteten die Rebellen der Anima Mundi Hand in Hand mit den Dämonen und einstmals hochdekorierten Engeln. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Anderen bemerkte Astaroth meine Anwesenheit sofort. Er wirbelte herum kaum, daß ich in seinem Rücken stand war. Seine Hand griff ins Leere, aber gleichzeitig berührte sie auch fast meine Wange.

„Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich." Ich nickte stumm und schoß davon. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Egal, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war. Er hatte mich immer geliebt.

ES GIBT KEINE KLARE GRENZE ZWISCHEN GUT UND BÖSE. WEDER HIMMEL NOCH HÖLLE. ES LIEGT AN EUCH, AUF EIGENE FAUST DIE ANTWORT ZU FINDEN… UND WEITER NACH DANACH ZU SUCHEN, TROTZ EURER SCHMERZEN UND ZWEIFEL…

Ohne es selbst zu merken zog Belial seinen Hut als ich an ihm vorbeiglitt. Ein Beweis seiner Loyalität und Wertschätzung, auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich bis an den Rest seines Lebens leugnen würde…

ES GIBT NUR EINS, WAS ICH TUN KANN. FORTFAHREN ZU BETEN, DASS EUCH NIE ETWAS TRAURIGES WIDERFAHREN MAG…

FOLGT EUREN HERZEN, FINDET DEN, BEI DEM IHR SEIN WOLLT, STREBT WEITER NACH DER WAHRHEIT UND SEID GLÜCKLICH UND VERGESST EINS NIE, DASS IHR IN LIEBE GEBOREN SEID. WIR WERDEN UNS WIEDER SEHEN, IN EINEM ANDEREN RAUM, IN EINER ANDEREN ZEIT, SO DIE ZEIT ES WILL IRGENDWANN… BESTIMMT…

Raziel war der Einzige, der mich wirklich sah. Seine Kräfte waren mit meinen in Einklang. Es war ihm möglich meine gesamte Gestalt auszumachen noch ehe ich ihn überhaupt erreicht hatte. Flehend streckte er eine Hand nach mir aus und bat mich zu bleiben. Doch ich konnte nicht. Rosiel und Catan warteten auf meine Rückkehr und ich muß mich noch von so vielen verabschieden…

Sein tränenersticktes Rufen ignorierend setzte ich meine Reise fort. An Noice vorbei, die nach einem kurzen Händedruck plötzlich vollkommen still wurde bis hin zu Moon-Lil, die gemeinsam mit Michael und Barbiel über Raphaels leblosen Körper wachte.

Ich glitt unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei und verharrte eine zeitlang schwebend über dem gläsernen Kanister in dem der Engel des Windes ruhte. Sie hatten ihn in Kälteschlaf versetzt damit seine Kräfte sich erholen und seine Wunden heilen konnten. Er hatte sein Leben riskiert um Barbiel zu retten…

Es wird Jahrzehnte dauern bis er das Bewußtsein wiedererlangen wird. Allerdings… vielleicht auch nicht. Lächelnd durchdrang ich mit einer Hand den gläsernen Deckel. Das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs war kaum zu spüren.

Nimm es als kleines Dankeschön. Lächelnd ließ ich einen Teil meiner Kraft in seinen Körper strömen. Ein Jahr vielleicht zwei… Michael… dann könnt ihr euren Streit fortsetzen.

ALLMÄHLICH SETZT DIE ZEIT SICH IN BEWEGUNG… DOCH TROTZ DER MÜHEN DES ALLTAGS WÜNSCHE ICH MIR… DASS IHR NIE VERGESST, WELCH TRAURIGEN, UNSICHTBAREN OPFERN… IHR EUER LEBEN VERDANKT.

MEIN GEBET WIRD EIN JUWEL SEIN, DAS ZERBRICHT… UND HERNIEDERTANZT… JEDES IHRER TAUSEND EIN SPLITTER MEINER LIEBE.

Die Welt der Menschen befand sich in Bewegung. Die Zeit floß weiter und niemand hatte etwas von den Kämpfen, die in Hölle und Himmel getobt hatten, bemerkt. Für die Menschen war es, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Als hätte ihre Welt nicht kurz vor der Vernichtung gestanden… und dennoch lauschten sie alle andächtig Adam Kadmons letzten Worten während ein Meer von Federn wie Schnee zu Boden sank.

ICH WÜNSCHTE ICH KÖNNTE EUCH UMARMEN. UND EUCH WIE EINST EIN LIED SINGEN.

Behutsam striff ich über den Nacken von Kiras Vaters. Suchend wandte er sich um doch er sah nichts außer einigen schwarzen Federn, die über ihn fielen. Ich lächelte als mir klar wurde wer vor kurzem noch hiergewesen sein mußte.

Der Geist des kleinen Sakuyas winkte mir zum Abschied ehe sich seinen Arme schützend um die Schultern seines Vaters schlossen. Beide Söhne waren, wenn auch für seine Augen unsichtbar, zu ihrem Vater zurückgekehrt. Auch wenn er sie nicht sah, von nun an würden sie über sein Leben wachen. Er würde niemals mehr ohne sie sein.

DOCH MEINE ARME… KÖNNEN EUCH NICHT MEHR UMFANGEN.

TRAGE MEIN GEBET ZU IHNEN.

MEINE LIEBEN, UNVOLLKOMMENEN KINDER!

Lautlos betrat ich das Studio meiner Band. Es hatte sich rein gar nichts verändert. Noch ahnte niemand etwas von dem Schock, der ihnen in wenigen Stunden bevorstehen würde. Mein Verschwinden würde in ihren Herzen tiefe Wunden hinterlassen, doch ich hatte ihnen nie etwas vorgemacht. Ich hatte sie stets davor gewarnt, daß dieser Moment eines Tages kommen würde…

Es war von vorneherein unmöglich gewesen länger als ein Jahrzehnt oder zwei bei ihnen zu bleiben. Irgendwann wäre zu deutlich geworden, das ich nicht alterte. Das ich kein Mensch war… das ich fliehen mußte ehe man mich fand…

Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Genug davon! Du mußt bald zurück. Sie warten auf dich. Ich hoffe nur, sie werden nicht mit der Musik aufhören. Auch ohne mich sind sie stark genug um sich an der Spitze zu halten. White demon feather kann weiterexistieren. Sie werden es mit Sicherheit schaffen.

JETZT NOCH SCHICKT EUCH... EURE UNVOLLKOMMENE, KÜNSTLICHE SONNE… IHRE UNAUFHÖRLICHE LIEBE…

Hoch über mir bemerkte ich die Umrisse eines Höllendrachen der Setsuna und Kurai auf seinem Rücken trug. Die kleine Dämonin, die ich in Anagura kennengelernt hatte war inzwischen erwachsen geworden. Sie gab Setsuna frei. Sie wußte, daß er und Sara zusammen gehörten. Ihre Gefühle würden ihn nie wirklich erreichen.

Stolz sah ich zu wie sie sich aus der Welt der Menschen zurückzog während sich Setsuna und Sara in einem Meer aus Federn in die Arme fielen. Von nun an würde sie keine Macht der Welt sie mehr trennen können.

…UND BETET WIE VERRÜCKT… AUF DASS IHRE KINDER GLÜCKLICH WERDEN. ICH SCHICKE EUCH DIES EWIG WÄHRENDE GEBET! IHR GEFLÜGELTEN, HIMMLISCHEN WESEN… STRECKT EURE SCHWINGEN AUS UND TRAGT AUF IHNEN LIEBE UND GLÜCK AUF DIE WELT…

Ich schwang mich hinauf in die Wolken bis hin zu Grannys Appartement. Sie stand bereits auf dem Balkon. Aus ihren ansonsten so klaren Augen rannen unaufhörlich Tränen während ihr Blick auf der Unendlichkeit des Himmels ruhte.

„Warum hast du dich nicht verabschiedet?" Der Brief in ihrer Hand war vollkommen zerknüllt.

„Warum konntest du nicht warten?" Sie bemerkte mich nicht obwohl ich genau vor ihr schwebte. Zögernd nahm ich ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und strich sanft über ihre Tränen.

Verzeih mir Granny. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben. Zitternd streckte sie eine Hand aus. Behutsam ergriff ich sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein lautes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, doch sie verstand. Mein Leben in dieser Welt war vorbei… ich gehörte nicht länger hierher. Langsam löste ich mich von ihr und tauchte unter im Licht der Sonne, die den Horizont in pures Gold tauchte. Dieselbe Farbe wie Rosiels Augen…

BIS ZU DEM AUGENBLICK AN DEM WIR UNS WIEDER SEHEN. DIES IST KEIN ABSCHIED FÜR IMMER. DAS SAGT MIR EIN SICHERES GEFÜHL. UNSERE WEGE WERDEN SICH WIEDER KREUZEN. IHR SEID MEINE GELIEBTEN GESCHÖPFE, ZUSAMMENGETRAGEN UNTER DEM NAMEN DES SCHICKSALS.

Suchend durchstreifte ich noch einmal alle drei Welten um mich von meinem treuen Begleiter zu verabschieden, doch von Cee fehlte jegliche Spur. Weder nahm ich seine Aura wahr noch spürte ich durch jemand anderen seine Anwesenheit. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Wo konnte er nur sein? Ich war mir sicher, das er die Kämpfe überlebt hatte, doch warum fand ich ihn dann nicht?

Ehe sich die Verzweiflung ihren Weg in mein Innerstes bahnen konnte umfingen mich Rosiels Arme. Er flüsterte in mein Ohr, das es an der Zeit sei zu gehen.

WEDER GÖTTER NOCH MENSCHEN… DOCH GEBOREN, UMFANGEN VON STRAHLEND HELLER LIEBE…

Behutsam löste er sich von mir und schob mich in Catans warme Umarmung. Solange wir zusammen waren gab es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt. Es tut mir leid Cee. Es ist an der Zeit dieses Leben endgültig loszulassen. Ich kann dich nicht länger suchen, doch ich hoffe vom ganzen Herzen, das glücklich wirst. Wo immer du auch bist…

Ich schloß die Augen während sich Rosiels und Catans Hände um meine schlossen. Während uns Adam Kadmons letzte Worte wie das Wispern des Windes begleiteten tauchten wir ein in eine Welt aus purem Licht.

Dort würden wir Frieden finden… dort würde es egal sein, woher wir kamen… wer wir waren… niemand würde danach fragen und wir konnten bis in alle Ewigkeit glücklich sein…

EUER NAME IST ENGEL.

… und dieser Name bedeutet Hoffnung…

Shao Deshon kehrte nie wieder nach Hause zurück. Das Innere ihres Apartments war vollkommen unberührt. Es fehlten keinerlei Wertgegenstände und es gab keinen Hinweis auf ein Gewaltverbrechen. Der von der Polizei anfangs verdächtigte mysteriöse Mitbewohner blieb ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden.

Nach knapp einem Monat fand ein Bausanierungstrupp ihre sterblichen Überreste unter den Trümmern eines zerstörten Hochhauses. Bis heute ist ungeklärt wie die erfolgreiche Sängerin dorthin gekommen war oder was sie dort gewollt haben könnte.

Ihre Beerdigung fand am 22. Oktober in der Church of Liberty statt.

_06-08-19_

Sea9040yahoo.de

_**Love of an angel**_

Part 42

_Seite 17 von 17_


	44. Epilog

03-09-24

Love of an angel 

Epilog

Noch nie habe ich es so sehr bereut am Leben zu sein wie jetzt. Anfangs begriff ich noch nicht, was eigentlich passiert war und wie es zu all dem hatte kommen können. Doch mit der Zeit wurde mir immer klarer, daß ich rein gar nichts dagegen hätte tun können. Egal, wie oft ich auch darüber nachdachte. Es gab einfach keinen Punkt von dem ich hätte sagen können, aber hier wäre alles anders gelaufen, wenn ich nur eingegriffen hätte.

Die entsprechenden Selbstvorwürfe ließen ebenfalls nicht lange auf sich warten. Immer und immer wieder fragte ich mich, warum ich einfach zu zugesehen hatte obwohl ich es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen. Warum hatte ich nicht früh genug eingegriffen? Warum habe ich es nicht verhindert wo ich es doch gekonnt hätte? Wie konnte ich nur daneben stehen und zulassen, daß mein Schützling blindlings in sein Verderben läuft?

Am Ende gab es nur eins, was sicher war. Als Beschützer hatte ich vollkommen versagt. Ich bin dieser Bezeichnung noch nicht einmal ansatzweise gerecht geworden. Ich bin für niemanden eine Hilfe gewesen und mußte von nun mit der Schande leben das verloren zu haben, was ich eigentlich mit meinem Leben hätte verteidigen müssen.

Bisher war mir das auch immer mehr oder weniger gut gelungen aber das zählte nicht mehr. Keiner würde sich darum kümmern, daß ich stets mein Bestes getan hatte um meinen Schützling vor Schlimmeren zu bewahren. Einzig und allein das Endergebnis zählte und das war vernichtend. Ich hatte komplett versagt. Der Kampf war vorüber und ich hatte alles verloren. Dafür würde ich für den Rest meines Lebens büßen.

Ich lebte an Stelle derer, die hätten von mir beschützt werden sollen. Ironie des Schicksals, wenn man bedenkt, daß sowohl die Welt der Menschen als auch der Himmel und die Hölle vor dem sicheren Untergang bewahrt worden sind und jetzt friedlich nebeneinander existierten. Eigentlich mehr als Grund genug zu feiern, doch ein dunkler Schatten lag über den Herzen derer, die auserwählt worden waren gegen Gott zu rebellieren.

Sie hatten gesiegt. Ich selbst war dabei gewesen und hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie die letzte Bedrohung für die Menschheit vernichtet wurde. Aber welchen Preis hat dieser Sieg gekostet? Wie viele Leben sind erlöschen um die Welt der Menschen vor dem sicheren Untergang zu bewahren?

Die Hölle ist in sich zusammengebrochen, die Himmel sind zerstört und es hat auf beiden Seiten unzählige Opfer gegeben. Bis heute kennt niemand genauen Zahlen und keiner versuchte es freiwillig herauszufinden. Allein die Tatsache, daß unzählige Freunde gestorben waren, die gegen ihren Willen oder freiwillig an diesem Kampf teilgenommen hatten reichten aus, um Dutzende in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen.

Viele von jenen, die gekämpft hatten sind bereits in Vergessenheit geraten, da die Einzigen, die ihren Tod bedauert hätten bereits neben ihnen reglos in ihren Gräbern ruhten. Bei anderen hingegen wurde um so mehr getrauert. Ich kann die Beerdigungen inzwischen gar nicht mehr zählen. Es sind viel zu viele gewesen…

Jedoch war keine einzige von ihnen so gut besucht wie die meines Schützlings. Tausende waren gekommen um von ihrem Idol Abschied zu nehmen. Es waren Fans, die eigentlich gar nicht wußten warum sie gerade jetzt trauerten. Ironischerweise wurde gerade sie, die in ihrem ganzen Leben nie etwas von der Kirche oder irgendwelchen religiösen Festen wissen wollte nun mit allem nötigen Prunk zu Grabe getragen. Es wurden weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut um ihre Beerdigung zu einem Großereignis zu machen, das die Welt so schnell nicht vergessen würde.

Von überall her strömten Politiker, Geistliche, Firmenbosse und unendlich viele andere Menschen zusammen um von einer Person Abschied zu nehmen, die ihrem Leben sowohl eine positive als auch negative Rolle gespielt hatte. Der Tod eines Weltstars hatte sie all ihre Differenzen vergessen lassen.

Sie reihten sich an ihrem Sarg wie Weintrauben an einer Rebe und es fiel nicht ein unfreundliches Wort. Fast hätte man meinen können, daß sie ein reiner Engel gewesen war. So sehr nahm ihr Tod die Menschheit mit. Dabei wußten nur wenige wie nah sie damit der Wahrheit kamen. Obwohl sie selbst es höchstwahrscheinlich bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug bestritten hätte.

Ich mußte unwilkürlich schmunzeln als ich die nicht abreißend wollende Schlange Menschen in engen, schwarzen Kleidern und Anzügen beobachtete. Sie wanderten an der reglosen Wachsfigur in ihrem Sarg vorbei und versuchten dabei mühselig ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hätte sich über diesen Anblick köstlich amüsiert. Von all ihren bisherigen Beerdigungen war diese hier bei weitem die eindrucksvollste. Und das, obwohl es eine reine Farce war. Lediglich inszeniert um der Menschheit einen Abschied zu ermöglichen.

Ihr Leichnam wurde nie gefunden. Oder vielmehr nicht genug davon. Doch welche dieser armen, trauernden Seelen sollte das ahnen? Einzig und allein die Pressemitteilungen ihrer Plattenfirma gaben einen Rückschluß darauf, was geschehen war. Ein kläglicher Versuch die Welt erneut zum Narren zu halten. Doch es gab nur eine einzige Person, die ich kannte, die dieses Spiel wirklich beherrschte. Wie kein andere verstand sie es ihren Tod und ein neues Leben in Szene zu setzen. Doch nicht dieses Mal. Dieses Mal war alles anders und niemand außer mir wußte besser, warum sie nicht wieder aufgetauchte. Warum es keine Hoffnung mehr geben konnte…

Doch genug davon. Sie blieb spurlos verschwunden und deshalb entschlossen sich ihre Freunde eine Wachsfigur in den Sarg zu legen, damit es nicht zu noch mehr Fragen kam. Ihr Verschwinden hatte sie schon mehr als genug getroffen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Weltpresse erregt. Es war besser einen Schlußstrich zu ziehen ehe doch noch eines der so gut gehüteten Geheimnisse seinen Weg in das Licht der Öffentlichkeit fand.

Würde es nicht diesen verhängnisvollen Abschiedsbrief geben, dann wären ihre Freunde wohl heute noch der Meinung, daß sie jeden Moment aus dem Nichts auftauchen würde nur um der Welt zu verkünden, das dies alles nur ein Scherz sei. Aber dieser Brief existierte. Eine unwiderlegbare Tatsache, daß es ernster war als jemals zuvor. Sie würde nicht zurückkehren…. nie wieder… und sie hatte es gewußt…

Sie hatte es gewußt und doch nie erwähnt… nicht ein einziges Mal… Selbst mich hatte sie dieses eine Mal täuschen können. Dabei war ich derjenige, der sie am Besten hätte kennen müssen. Von Anfang an hätte ich Verdacht schöpfen müssen, doch ich war blind und voller Hoffnung gewesen.

Nachdenklich sah ich in das wachsbleiche Gesicht, das ihren Zügen so täuschend ähnelte. Warum hast du das getan? Wieso mußtest du letzten Endes unbedingt allein losziehen? Um uns zu schützen? Um dein Herz vor weiterem Schmerz zu bewahren? Dummkopf! Warum hast du mich nicht gerufen? Ich wäre sofort an deiner Seite gewesen und hätte dir diesen Weg erspart.

Warum konntest du nicht denjenigen, die vom Schicksal dazu auserwählt worden waren die Rolle der Helden spielen lassen? Warum mußtest du unbedingt selbst eingreifen? Sicher, du hast uns allen mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und niemand ahnt wahrscheinlich auch nur im Geringsten was dich das gekostet hat. Selbst ich weiß nicht einmal annährend die Hälfte über dich und dabei habe dich länger begleitet als jeder andere.

Aber egal, wie sehr du dich auch bemüht hast, du konntest mir längst nicht alles verheimlichen. Wie oft kannte ich dein Herz besser als du selbst? Ich ahnte es bereits an dem Tag, an dem ihr euch zum ersten Mal begegnet seid… er würde dein Untergang sein. Und ich würde rein gar nichts tun können um das zu verhindern.

Sieh dir doch an, was aus uns geworden ist. Du als wächserne Puppe in einem Sarg und ich lebendiger und freier als jemals zuvor. Der Schwur, der mich an dich band ist gebrochen, doch ich kann mich nicht über meine Freiheit freuen. Nicht, wenn der Preis dafür dein Untergang war.

Hast du ihn wirklich so sehr geliebt, daß du ihm in den Tod folgen mußtest? Gab es wirklich keinen anderen Weg für dich? Hättest du nicht leben können? Für die Menschen, deine Freunde… für mich?

Ich weiß, du hast dich nach dem Tod gesehnt. Seit jenem Tag ließ dich der Gedanke nicht mehr los. Selbst als du all deine Erinnerungen verloren hattest sehnte sich dein Herz ohne, das du es selbst ahntest nach nichts anderem als dem ewigen Frieden. Es war abzusehen, daß es dir irgendwann gelingen würde, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Du hast dich nie damit begnügt dir lediglich etwas vorzustellen ohne es am Ende doch selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Du hast dein Schicksal stets selbst in die Hand genommen. Wenigsten sofern es dir möglich war diesem zu entkommen…

Wie dumm von mir jetzt noch um dich zu trauern. Meinst du nicht auch? Würdest du mich nicht einen Dummkopf nennen, wenn du wüßtest wie sehr mich dein Tod trifft? Nach all den Jahren, die wir zusammenverbracht haben sollte ich doch eigentlich dankbar dafür sein, das du endlich Erlösung gefunden hast. Warum kann ich es dann nicht? Warum schmerzt mein Herz so unbeschreiblich, wenn ich daran denke, daß ich dich niemals wiedersehen werde?

Behutsam berührte ich mit dem Rücken meiner linken Hand ihre wächserne Wange. Obwohl sie nur aus Wachs war hatte man jeden Zoll ihres Körpers so detailgetreu wie möglich dargestellt. Die haselnußbraunen Haare rahmten das blasse Gesicht ein und hoben die dezent geschminkten Lippen nur noch deutlicher hervor. Seufzend hauchte ich einen Kuß darauf und fing mir prompt den strafenden Blick einer der zahlreichen Polizeibeamten ein, die ihren Sarg bewachten. Ich tat so als hätte ich ihn nicht bemerkt und schloß mich dem stummen Marsch in Richtung Friedhof an.

Als wir die Fläche ihres Grabes erreichten begann es in Strömen zu regnen. Es hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können. Blitzschnell stellten Dutzende Helfer Pavillons rund um das Grab auf und verteilten Schirme an die Trauernden. Kaum jemand nahm es bewußt zur Kenntnis.

Das Laub der Ahornbäume war blutrot und mischte sich mit dem Gold der Ginkoblätter. Der Regen ließ sie in einer Symphonie aus Blut und Gold zu Boden fallen. Kleine Wasserbäche trugen sie gemächlich davon. Wie eine Spur aus Blut schlängelten sie sich durch die Reihen der unzähligen Gräber in Richtung Sonnenuntergang. Die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die hier und da die Wolkendecke durchbrachen ließen das Gold der Ginkoblätter aufblitzen. Ein Funken der Hoffnung an einem trostlosen Tag…

Langsam hob ich den Blick zum Himmel in der Hoffnung irgendwo dort oben in dem immer dunkler werdenden Blau die Silhouette eines geflügelten Wesens auszumachen. Ein Wesen, das ich besser kannte als irgend jemand sonst. Es sollte vor mir landen und mir sagen, daß ich das alles nur träumte.

…daß sie nicht tot war und daß es nicht ihr Sarg war, der heute in die Tiefen der Erde versenkt wurde…

…das sie nicht spurlos verschwunden war…

…das ihre Aura für immer verblaßt war…

…sondern, daß sie zurückkehren würde…

…mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihr gesamtes Gesicht erhellte…

…das in einem unvergleichlichen Lachen endete, wie es nur von ihren Lippen perlen konnte…

Der Regen spülte die Tränen fort, die über meine Wangen rannen und er verdeckte auch die der meisten Anderen. Selbst die Pflanzen und Bäume ließen ihre Blätter hängen. Fast so als würde die Welt selbst um sie trauern.

Wer den Wetterbericht des heutigen Tages verfolgt hatte erfuhr, daß es in keinem Land der Welt lang anhaltenden Sonnenschein gab. Überall bedeckten dichte Wolken den Himmel und es regnete. Selbst in den großen Wüsten strömte das Wasser unaufhörlich zu Boden. Es gab keinen einzigen Ort auf diesem Planeten an dem der Himmel nicht weinte. Assia, die Welt der Menschen hatte ihr geliebtes Kind verloren und sie würde mindestens ebenso lange wie die Menschheit selbst um sie trauern.

Nachdenklich schritt ich an die Öffnung ihres Grabes um noch einen letzten Blick auf den dunklen Sarg zu werfen auf dem sich unzählige weiße und rote Rosen türmten. Nur selten warf jemand eine handvoll Erde darauf. Fast so als wollten sie nicht, das es wahr wurde. Das ihr Tod endgültig war.

Ehe ich es verhindern konnte verließ ein leises Gebet meine Lippen. Das hatte ich schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr getan. Und noch bevor es mir überhaupt bewußt wurde griff meine Hand in die bereit gestellte Schale. Eine handvoll Erde fiel auf die wunderschönen Rosenblüten und bedeckte sie leicht. Bald würden sie in endloser Schwärze gefangen sein und auf ewig ruhen.

Wo auch immer deine Seele jetzt sein mag ich hoffe, daß du glücklich bist. Du hast dieses Leben nie gewollt und dennoch hast du dich ihm jedes Mal aufs neue gestellt. Immer und immer wieder hast du von vorn begonnen. Mit einer Stärke, die dir kaum jemand zugetraut hätte. Sogar, wenn du manchmal kurz davor gestanden hast dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen… Stets hast du einen Weg gefunden dein Leben zu leben. Ist es zuviel verlangt, wenn ich mir jetzt etwas von dieser Kraft wünsche um deinen Verlust zu verkraften?

Ein lautes Räuspern in meinem Rücken ließ mich meinen Platz räumen. Anscheinend war ich zu lange in Gedanken versunken gewesen. Langsam löste ich mich von den restlichen Trauernden und verließ das Gelände bis ich eine Stelle gefunden hatte von der ich das Geschehen unbemerkt weiter verfolgen konnte. Sicher, ich hätte gehen können, aber irgend etwas ließ mich zögern. Zu lange hatte ich diese Art Beerdigungen erlebt und ich hoffte nach wie vor, daß sich ihre Hand plötzlich auf meine Schulter legen würde. Vielleicht stand sie ja irgendwo tief verborgen im Schatten der hohen Bäume und wartete nur darauf, daß ich sie entdeckte…

Doch je länger ich wartete, desto mehr schwand meine Hoffnung. Was bin ich doch für ein Idiot! Wärst du hier, dann hätte ich deine Aura schon längst gespürt. Doch sie ist ebenso wie du selbst verschwunden. Als der große Krieg vorbei war gab es nicht mehr den geringsten Hinweis auf deine Existenz. Wie so viele andere bist du verschwunden und du wirst niemals zurückkehren… nicht dieses Mal…

Mit zitternden Fingern zündete ich eine Zigarette an und genoß das warme Prickeln im Hals. In diesem Leben hatte sie nur selten geraucht, doch wenn sie es getan hatte, dann war es stets diese Marke gewesen, die ihre Lippen berührte. Jetzt verstand ich endlich warum. Das warme Tabakaroma auf meiner Zunge erinnerte mich an eine Zeit, die lange zurücklag, aber die sehr glücklich war.

Achtlos ließ ich den übriggebliebenen Filter zu Boden fallen und trat den glimmenden Stummel aus. Abwesenheit zündete ich mir dabei die nächste Zigarette an. Erst als meine Finger ins Leere tasteten bemerkte ich, daß die Packung bereits leer war. Die traurigen Überreste lagen zertreten neben den Spitzen meiner Stiefel. Fluchend zerknüllte ich die leere Packung und warf sie mit der linken Hand in einen der unzähligen Papierkörbe.

Inzwischen war ich vollkommen durchnäßt und sollte besser bald in eine wärmere Umgebung zurückkehren wenn ich keine Erkältung riskieren wollte. Aber ich konnte nicht. Die Erinnerungen an sie hielten mich fest und je länger ich dort stand desto mehr wunderte ich mich darüber, wie viele Menschen ihr Tod doch anzog. Und nicht nur Menschen. Nein, wenn man genau hinsah konnte man ebenso hochdekorierte Persönlichkeiten aus den oberen Sphären des Himmels und den unteren Ebenen der Hölle entdecken.

Lächelnd lehnte ich mich gegen den Stamm eines Ahornbaums und zog eine neue Packung aus der Innentasche meiner Jacke. Für einen kurzen Moment erhellte der Schein des Feuerzeugs mein Gesicht und ich sog den warmen Rauch erneut in meine Lungen während um mich herum ein Vorhang aus blutroten Blättern zu Boden fiel. Wasser tropfte in regelmäßigen Abständen auf meinen Hals, doch das störte mich nicht weiter.

Wortlos beobachtete ich wie zwischen einem Kirschbaum im schönsten Herbstlaub und einer Trauerweide die junge Ogerprinzessin und inzwischen Vizeregentin der Hölle mit ihren Begleitern zum Stehen kam.

Ah, sie sind entdeckt worden. Einer der Engel der Elemente, Uriel näherte sich ihr und legte tröstend den Arm um ihre zitternden Schultern. Sofort begann sie hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Die Ärmste es nimmt sie ziemlich mit. Dabei hatte kannte sie meinen Schützling kaum…

Mein Blick streifte weiter bis er eine Gruppe dunkel gekleideter Gestalten ausmachte, die sich hinter der Kirche im Schatten der Kreuze verbarg. Sie hegten wohl die stille Hoffnung dort nicht allzusehr aufzufallen. In Anbetracht der Anzahl der Trauergäste kein allzu schweres Unterfangen. Niemand würde unter ihnen einige der mächtigsten Dämonen der Hölle vermuten. Es denn, man hätte bereits einmal mit ihnen zu tun gehabt. So wie der Engel des Feuers, Michael der die Gruppe von einem Platz weit oberhalb der Kirchenmauern kritisch beobachtete. Jederzeit bereit einzugreifen, wenn einer von ihnen auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollte.

Auch er trauerte aber auf seine Weise und man ließ ihn in Ruhe, da niemand wußte wie sein Gemütszustand war. Ein falsches Wort würde ausreichen um sich selbst zur ewigen Ruhe betten zu können. Die einzige Person, die sich ihm ungestraft hätte nähern können lag in einer Art Dornröschenschlaf und es war fraglich ob er jemals wieder daraus erwachen würde.

Die Aufmerksamkeit aller schwenkte um, als sich zwei eng aneinander geschmiegte Gestalten dem offenen Grab näherten. Der Messias und seine Braut. Auch sie waren Freunde meines Schützlings. Ihre Tränen konnte man selbst im Dämmerlicht noch deutlich erkennen. Wie kleine Diamanten saßen sie auf ihren Wangen ehe sie lautlos zu Boden fielen. Keiner wagte es sich den Beiden zu nähern. Jeder wußte, daß der Tod ihrer Freundin sie tief getroffen hatte.

Oh ja, sie hätte wirklich Spaß an dieser Beerdigung gehabt. Doch leider würde dieses Begräbnis, das letzte sein, das für sie abgehalten wurde. Wir hatten sie für immer verloren. Ich nahm einen letzten Zug aus der bereits verglimmenden Zigarette und schnippte sie zu Boden. Es wäre besser wenn ich mich langsam zurück ziehe. Sollte man mich entdecken würde es nur zu Fragen kommen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte. Langsam verließ ich den Friedhof und ging dabei so elegant in der Menge unter, das ohne Probleme die Gesichter der Menschen sehen konnte, die weitaus mehr verloren hatten als nur eine Sängerin oder Kollegin.

In ihrem Leben hatte sie eine so entscheidende Rolle gespielt, das ihr Verlust sie härter traf als jeden anderen. Auch, wenn ihre Mienen nach außen hin gefaßt wirkten so konnte man doch deutlich die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen.

Wie oft sind sie vor diesem Augenblick gewarnt worden? Und wie oft haben sie diese Warnungen nicht ernstgenommen? Jetzt wußten sie es. Diese Warnungen waren stets ernst gemeint. Sie hatte versucht ihnen von Anfang an klar zu machen, daß sie nicht für immer bei ihnen bleiben konnte um ihnen etwas von diesem Schmerz zu ersparen. Aber im Endeffekt ist es dadurch nur noch schlimmer geworden. Sie würden Jahre brauchen um sich davon zu erholen.

Nachdem die letzte Messe verlesen worden war und auch der letzte ihrer Freunde seine Dankesworte gesprochen hatte löste sich die Trauergemeinschaft nach und nach auf. Die meisten Menschen blieben und legten vor der Kirche Blumen nieder oder sprachen leise Gebete zum Himmel auf deren Erfüllung sie vergebens hoffen würden. Es gab keinen Gott mehr. Es hatte ihn schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gegeben. Es würde sie niemand hören. Jetzt nicht mehr...

Selbst dieser junge Engel dort drüben, der aussah als hätte man ihm einen Teil seiner Seele geraubt, wußte das es niemanden mehr gab der sein Flehen hören würde. Wie wir alle war er mit seinem Schmerz allein. Seine aquamarinblauen Augen spiegelten seine Trauer deutlich wieder. Ihn und meinen Schützling hatte ein ganz besonderer Bann verbunden, der ihn auch jetzt noch schützte. Aber das war längst nicht alles.

Sie war die letzte gewesen, die um das Geheimnis seiner Eltern wußte und er hatte Seiten ihrer Seele gesehen, die sie sonst geschickt zu verbergen wußte. Beide kannten sie den Schmerz das zu verlieren, was ihnen am Meisten bedeutete und dennoch weiterzukämpfen. Als sie sich kennenlernten hatten sich die Fäden ihres Schicksals eng miteinander verknüpft. Er hatte sie an ihren Sohn erinnert und sie schwor sich ihn zu beschützen. Im Gegenzug hatte sie ihm Hoffnung gegeben und er fand einen Teil von sich in ihr wieder. Ihr Tod hatte ihn innerlich zerrissen. Er würde nie wieder derselbe sein.

Ich beobachte ihn noch eine Weile ehe er den Kragen seines dunklen Mantels nach oben schlug und mit dem Schatten der Kirche verschmolz. Als Anführer der Rebellen und derzeitiger Hauptregent der Himmel war es ihm nicht vergönnt noch länger in der Welt der Menschen zu verweilen. Es kam schon einem Wunder gleich, das er überhaupt erschienen war.

Seufzend wandte ich mich um und folgte dem kleinen Kreis ihrer wahren Freunde im Schutz der einsetzenden Dunkelheit. Inzwischen war ich bis auf die Knochen durchnäßt. Die immer größer werdenden Schatten nutzend verbarg ich mich vor ihren Blicken. Keiner von ihnen kannte mich. Sie würden nicht verstehen warum ich ihnen folgte oder was ich mir davon erhoffte. Ich verstand es ja selbst nicht. Was ich tat war vollkommen gegen meine Natur und dennoch konnte ich nicht anders.

Vor einem ihrer Lieblingsrestaurants blieben sie stehen. Unschlüssig sahen sie einander an bis sie beinahe zeitgleich stumm nickten und eintraten. Behutsam half der Rotschopf unter ihnen einer alten Dame aus ihrem regennassen Mantel. Die ansonsten so lebensfrohen Augen in dem von Alter gezeichneten Gesicht wirkten stumpf und leer. Wortlos setzte sie sich neben eine junge Frau, deren Frisur sich bereits halb gelöst hatte. Sanft drückte sie die Hand der alten Frau während auf ihrem anderen Arm ein Baby schlief.

Ihr Blick hob sich als sie ihren Mann, gekleidet in pechschwarzem Armani begrüßte. Hinter ihm standen eine junge Frau mit sonnengelben Haaren, deren Gesicht aussah als hätte sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und ein braunhaariger, junger Mann der nicht sonderlich viel besser aussah.

Sie alle hielten sich einzig und allein durch ihren Willen aufrecht. Noch durften sie nicht zusammenbrechen. Die Augen der Weltöffentlichkeit lagen auf ihnen und gönnten ihnen kaum einen Moment Ruhe.

Nachdem sie alle Platz genommen hatten kam der Besitzer des Restaurants und sprach ihnen sein aufrichtiges Beileid aus. Mit steinernen Mienen dankten sie ihm und bestellten das, was sie sonst immer nur gemeinsam mit meinem Schützling gegessen hatten. Ein letztes Mal wollten sie sich ihr nah fühlen. Sie alle kämpften sichtbar um Fassung. Keiner von ihnen begriff was passiert war, nur das sich ihr Leben von Grund auf änderte und das sie es nicht verhindern konnten. Nichts würde in Zukunft mehr so sein, wie es einmal gewesen war.

Nachdem ich sie knapp zehn Minuten durch das Schaufenster des Restaurants beobachtet hatte drehte ich mich um und ging. Ich überließ es meinen Füßen ihren Weg selbst zu wählen und hing meinen Gedanken nach. Der Mond strahlte hell und voll über der in Trauer versunkenen Millionenstadt. Ebenso wie die Menschen hatte auch der Regen sich ein wenig zur Ruhe begeben. Das stetige Dauerprasseln war einem leichten Nieseln gewichen.

Jegliches Zeitgefühl verlierend fand ich mich schließlich vor dem Haus wieder in dem sie die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Kopfschüttelnd trat ich in die Eingangshalle, die vor Blumenkränzen und Gestecken überquoll. Man kam sich beinahe vor wie in einer Gärtnerei.

Eine dunkle Wasserspur über den weichen Teppich hinter mir herziehend bahnte ich mir einen Weg bis hin zu dem abgesperrten Aufzug, der hinauf in ihr Apartment führte. Ein kurzes Fingerschnippen genügte um ihn in Betrieb zu setzen. Bedächtig trat ich aus der hell erleuchteten Kabine in das kalte Dunkel ihrer Wohnung.

Beinahe nichts war verändert worden. Alles stand noch an genau am selben Platz wie früher. Nur die Wände und die Tische quollen über mit Blumen und ihren Bildern. Irgend jemand hatte sie aufgestellt um ihren Geist in diesen Räumen zu erhalten. Abwesend knipste ich das Dämmerlicht an und versank in der Betrachtung eines Lebens.

Die unzähligen Fotos zeigten die ersten Erfolge ihrer Band, die gemeinsamen Reisen und vieles, vieles mehr. Sie waren beinahe überall auf der Welt gewesen und hatten die Herzen der Menschen im Sturm erobert. Ihr Sound und ihre Stimme waren einzigartig…

Vorsichtig hob ich eines der gerahmten Bilder an, das glücklich lächelnd zeigte. Ich erinnerte mich gut an diesen Tag. Es war die Geburtstagsfeier einer ihrer ältesten Freundinnen gewesen und der Tag an dem sie sich entschlossen hatte in das Licht der Öffentlichkeit zur treten. Ihr erstes Konzert und ein wahnsinniger Erfolg. Sie hatte zwar nicht selbst gesungen, aber ich hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so befreit lachen sehen.

„Sie kannten sie gut, nicht wahr?" Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen als die rauhe Stimme dicht hinter mir aufklang.

„Sonst wären sie nicht hier." Furchtlos schob sich eine von harter Arbeit und Alter gezeichnete Hand über meine und stellte das Foto zurück an seinen Platz. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt wie sie den Raum betreten hatte.

„Kommen sie, ich bin mir sicher, daß sie eine Decke und eine Tasse warmen Tee vertragen können. Sie sind ja vollkommen durchnäßt." Lächelnd bot mir die alte Frau ihre Hand an. Sie kannte mich nicht, aber sie spürte instinktiv, daß uns etwas miteinander verband. Ich nickte zögernd, immer noch überrascht von ihrer Furchtlosigkeit und folgte ihr schweigend in ihre Wohnung. Sie zitterte nicht einmal als meine Augen kurz im Dunkeln aufleuchteten.

Vielleicht lag es daran, das sie bereits zwei- nein, mit heute waren es dreimal, erlebt hatte wie man meinen Schützling zu Grabe trug. Einmal in ihrer Kindheit kurz nach ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag und ein weiters Mal in der Blüte ihres Lebens.

Jedes Mal ist mein Schützling kurz darauf erneut in ihr Leben getreten. Sich an einen Schwur haltend, den sie vor langer Zeit geleistet hatte. Und stets waren zu ihrem Begräbnis immer wieder Personen aufgetaucht, die eng mit dem Schicksal meines Schützlings verbunden gewesen waren. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie mich ebenfalls dafür. Für jemanden, der Abschied von einer Person nehmen wollte, die sein Leben von Grund auf verändert hatte. So falsch lag sie damit gar nicht… auch, wenn es nicht ganz genau den Tatsachen entsprach.

„Hier bitte." Sie reichte mir einen dampfenden Becher, aus dem ein köstliches Aroma strömte. Kurz zuvor hatte sie mich trotz meines Protestes in eine dicke Wolldecke gehüllt.

„Danke." Vorsichtig griff ich an den Rand des Bechers und zog meine Hand mit einem leisen Fluch zurück. Er glühte.

„Woher stammt diese Narbe?" Interessiert betrachtete sie meinen Handrücken über den sich die Überbleibsel einer alten Verletzung spannten.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Versuchte ich auszuweichen.

„Wissen sie…" Sie lehnte sich entspannt in ihrem weichen Lehnstuhl zurück.

„…wenn man etwas in meinem Alter hat, dann ist es Zeit. Erzählen sie. Notfalls bis zum Morgengrauen." Ich unterdrückte den Impuls laut loszulachen. Sie hatte sich kein bißchen verändert und ich fand auch keinen triftigen Grund ihr diese Bitte abzuschlagen. Also begann ich und obwohl ich ihr, wie mein Schützling längst nicht alles erzählte, dämmerte es tatsächlich bereits als ich schließlich endete. Den Rest würde ich ihr irgendwann erzählen… vielleicht…

„Sie sollten hierbleiben." Ich schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und stand auf.

„Danke, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich gehe. Sie kennen nicht einmal meinen Namen."

„Ist das so wichtig? Wir haben beide etwas verloren, das uns sehr wichtig war. Sie bleiben. Sonst schmeißen sie sich vielleicht noch vor den nächsten Zug." Es gelang mir nicht länger mein Lachen zurückzuhalten. Trotz des Verlustes ihrer Freundin hatte sie nicht das Geringste von ihrem bissigen Humor eingebüßt. Sie war hartnäckig wie eh und je. Wer sollte dagegen ankommen? Bis über beide Ohren grinsend gab ich mich geschlagen und ließ mir von dieser so zerbrechlich wirkenden Person das Gästezimmer zeigen. Es hatte mich stets beeindruckt wieviel Energie in diesem verwelkenden Körper steckte. Man sah es ihr wirklich nicht an, aber wenn sie wollte konnte allein ihr Wille Berge versetzen.

„Ruhen sie sich aus. Ich wecke sie zum Essen und dann werde ich ihnen erzählen, wie ich sie kennenlernte." Mit einem traurigen Lächeln verschwand sie und ließ mich allein zurück. Nachdenklich schälte ich mich aus meiner inzwischen eiskalt gewordenen Kleidung und war dankbar für die kleine Dusche, die direkt an das Zimmer grenzte. Aufgewärmt, aber todmüde fiel ich auf das weiche Bett und schlief beinahe sofort ein. Daran, das ich nackt war dachte ich nicht mehr.

Die alte Frau hielt ihr Wort. Sie weckte mich als die Dämmerung hereinbrach und überraschte mich mit einem Essen, das so manchem fünf Sterne Koch imponiert hätte. Wie schon am Vortag trug sie einen schwarzen Kimono versehen mit kostbaren Stickereien. Für mich hatte sie, nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde beim Anblick meines unverhüllten Körpers, ebenfalls frische Kleidung besorgt. Eingehüllt in einem dicken Rollkragenpullover und eine bequeme Hose saß ich ihr gegenüber und lauschte ihrer rauhen, aber warmen Stimme.

Sie war einer der letzten Menschen, die meinen Schützling wirklich nahe gestanden hatten. Bis auf den Messias und seine Geliebte wußte niemand mehr über sie, als diese alte Dame. Seufzend lehnte sie sich am Ende ihrer Erzählung zurück und sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Wenn ich sie bäte zu bleiben, würden sie es tun?"

„Das tat ich bereits gestern abend."

„Nein, ich meine ich möchte sie bitten hierzubleiben und mit mir gemeinsam zu warten."

„Warten worauf?"

„Auf ein Wunder?" Sie lächelte spitzbübisch.

„Wie lange?" Mein Entschluß stand bereits fest noch ehe ich diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Außerdem hätte sie sicher ebenfalls gewollt, daß ich bleibe.

„Für ein Jahr und einen Tag."

„Ein Jahr und einen Tag?" Irgendwo hatte ich diese Worte bereits einmal vernommen. Doch ich konnte mich nicht mehr daran erinnern bei welcher Gelegenheit.

„Ja, ein Jahr und einen Tag… danach brauchen wir nicht mehr zu warten." Fragend sah ich sie an.

„Sie hat es mir vor langer Zeit gesagt… Sollte ich einmal verschwinden ohne mich von dir zu verabschieden, dann warte ein Jahr und einen Tag auf mich. Bin ich bis dahin nicht zurückgekehrt weißt du, das ich es niemals mehr tue." Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Das kleine, in Tränen aufgelöste elfjährige Mädchen, das sich von seiner geliebten Tante verabschiedete, die für unbestimmte Zeit fort mußte. Kazuhiros Enkelin, die meinen Schützling kennengelernt hatte als sie gerade sieben Jahre alt wurde. Die beiden hatten sich beinahe ein ganzes Menschenleben lang gekannt.

„Bisher ist sie jedes Mal zurückgekehrt." Ich unterdrückte das freudlose Lachen in meiner Kehle als ich den Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren Augen sah, an den sie sich so verzweifelt klammerte. Für sie wäre es unerträglich zu wissen, das die Person, die sie für unsterblich gehalten hatte plötzlich für immer gegangen war. Ich brachte es nicht über mich ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Gut, ich werde bleiben und gemeinsam mit ihnen warten. Aber ich werde nicht umsonst hier wohnen." Und ich teile nicht ihre Hoffnung. Es tut mir leid.

„Selbstverständlich werden sie das nicht." Entgegnete sie entrüstet.

„Die Miete beträgt eine Millionen Yen pro Monat." Fast wäre ich an meinem Kaffee erstickt.

„WAS!"

„Nur ein Scherz." Sie grinste mich zufrieden an.

„Sie können hier solange wohnen wie sie möchten. Allerdings werden sie die Hausarbeit für mich übernehmen. Ich habe vor im nächsten halben Jahr eine neue Ausstellung zu eröffnen." Und noch ehe ich gegen ihr freundliches Angebot protestieren konnte schleifte sie mich in ihr Atelier. Sie hatte die ersten Bilder bereits vollendet und mit Dutzenden weiteren begonnen. Staunend betrachtete ich die halbfertigen Werke und fragte mich, wie es ihr gelungen war sie vor den Augen meines Schützlings zu verbergen.

„Sie sind wunderschön." War alles, was ich zustande brachte. Ihre Bilder zeigten meinen Schützling mit den Augen eines Menschen, der wesentlich tiefer sehen konnte als nur an das Offensichtliche. Sie hatte ihr wahres Wesen eingefangen ohne es selbst zu ahnen. Diese Bilder würden der Welt ebenso wie ihre Stimme auf ewig erhalten bleiben.

„Danke. Aber nun machen sie, daß sie rauskommen. Ich möchte dieses hier heute noch fertigstellen." Sie wies auf eine dunkle Leinwand auf der sich eine helle Mondsichel befand. Auf ihr saß in wallende Gewänder gehüllt mein Schützling, der mit Sternen spielte. Es war noch nicht fertig, doch ich war mir bereits jetzt sicher, daß es ein Meisterwerk werden würde.

„Lesen sie etwas, die Bibliothek befindet sich den Gang hinunter auf der rechten Seite. Zweite Tür. Oder besser. Kochen sie was Schönes. Ich werde hungrig sein, wenn ich hier fertig bin."

„Wie sie wünschen Sensei." Ich verbeugte mich tief.

„Ich werde sie rufen sobald das Frühstück fertig ist." Lachend band sie sich eine über und über mit Farbklecksen versehen Schürze um und warf einen kleinen Schwamm nach mir. Ich wich ihm aus und nickte ihr zu ehe ich den hell erleuchteten Raum verließ. Sie würde die ganze Nacht daran arbeiten soviel war sicher. Suchend sah ich mich in den Küchenschränken um damit sie später wenigstens etwas vernünftiges Essen konnte. Wie mein Schützling so vergaß auch sie Zeit und Raum um sich sobald sie sich in eines ihrer Werke vertiefte. Nachdem ich beinahe zehn Stunden hatte verstreichen lassen nahm ich ihr mit sanfter Gewalt den Pinsel aus der Hand und zwang (äh… überredete) sie sich endlich eine Pause zu gönnen. Widerstrebend gab sie nach und schlang ihr Essen hinunter als stünde sie kurz vor dem Verhungern. Sie schlief lediglich ein paar Stunden und begann von vorn. Wobei sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ mir zu drohen, das ich es ja nicht noch einmal wagen sollte sie bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören. Essen könnte sie schließlich auch nebenbei. Von da an brachte ich ihr alle zwei Stunden einen Imbiß, damit ihr Körper unter dem Willen ihres Geistes nicht doch noch zusammenbrach. So begann unser gemeinsames Leben.

Die alte Frau, die ich abwechselnd Sensei oder Granny nannte, stellte mich allen die fragten als weit entfernten (sehr weit entfernten) Enkel vor und benutzte mich nebenbei geschickt als Schutzschild vor neugierigen Fragen. Sie arbeitete wie eine Besessene und man merkte ihr immer weniger an, daß sie in wenigen Monaten ihren neunzigsten Geburtstag feiern sollte.

Pünktlich zur ersten Kirschblüte des neuen Jahres wurde ihre Ausstellung eröffnet. Beinahe mit Absicht fiel der Premierenabend mit ihrem Geburtstag zusammen. Die Presse wurde unter dem rosafarbenen Dach unzähliger Kirschbäume empfangen. Und nahezu jeder Fotograf verwünschte an jenem Abend die herunterfallenden Blütenblätter, die ihm seine Bilder verdarben. Nur ganz wenigen von ihnen gelang es einzigartige Bilder zu schießen.

Zur Feier des Tages waren sämtliche Freunde der alten Dame gekommen und die Band meines Schützlings gab ihr erstes Konzert seit dem Tod ihrer unvergleichlichen Sängerin. Es war ein Medley ihrer bekanntesten Songs. Eine Hommage an jemanden, den nie ersetzt werden konnte, doch sie gaben nicht auf.

Dasselbe galt für die Ausstellung. Sowohl in der Broschüre als auch am Eingang der Galerie konnte man sehen und lesen für wen diese Bilder geschaffen worden waren. In sanft geschwungenen Lettern stand dort:

Gewidmet einem Menschen,

der niemals ein Engel sein wollte

und für die Menschen in seiner Nähe

doch nie etwas anderes war.

Sie hätte sicherlich lauthals darüber gelacht und uns sentimentale Idioten oder schlimmeres geschimpft. Doch ihre Stimme erklang lediglich noch von Tonbändern oder Videoaufnahmen. Ein müder Abklatsch ihres wahren Wesens mehr nicht.

Mit einem Sektglas bewaffnet betrat ich das Innere des Gebäudes. Zwar kannte ich die meisten der Bilder bereits, aber ihr noch einmal derartig nah zu sein ließ mein Herz schmerzen. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, wenn man bedenkt, das ich mich anfangs mit allen mir möglichen Mitteln dagegen gewehrt hatte zu ihrem Beschützer zu werden. Dabei hätte ich eigentlich wissen müssen, daß er mir keine Chance lassen würde.

Nachdenklich schritt ich an den beeindruckenden Werken entlang und nippte hier und da an der perlenden Flüssigkeit in meinem Glas. Im Hintergrund rieselten leise die bekanntesten Melodien ihrer Songs durch die weiten Gänge. Auch ihr letztes Werk war dabei.

Sie hatte ihn lange vor ihrem Verschwinden geschrieben und ohne das Wissen der anderen Bandmitglieder aufgenommen. Am Tag ihrer Beerdigung präsentierte ihre Band ihn unter Tränen der Welt; mit der Bitte sie niemals zu vergessen. Dieses Lied war ein Aufruf an die Welt und die Menschen, die auf ihr lebten. Sie alle sollten ihren Traum verfolgen und dabei niemals aufgeben. Egal, was auch geschah oder welchen Schmerz es manchmal verursachte. Man sollte sein Leben so leben, wie man es selbst für richtig hielt und dabei glücklich werden. Daran sollten sie sich alle erinnern, wenn sie ihrer Stimme lauschten und sie taten es.

Es war, als wäre ein Ruck durch die gesamte Menschheit gegangen. Plötzlich begannen sie wieder an sich selbst und ihre Fähigkeiten zu glauben. Und auch, wenn viele von ihnen auf die Nase fielen, sie standen immer wieder auf und jagten ihren Traum solange bis sie ihn endlich erreicht hatten. Es war als hätten sie endlich wieder gelernt glücklich zu sein ohne, daß es dabei um Geld oder Macht ging. Manchmal reichte dafür sogar schon das einfache Lachen eines Kindes.

Die Ausstellung wurde ein voller Erfolg und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen wurden sämtliche Bilder beinahe am ersten Tag verkauft. Einige Exemplare waren von Anfang an für ihre Freunde vorgesehen. Mit einem unglaublichen Gespür hatte die alte Dame genau gewußt wem sie welches Bild schenken würde. Beinahe so als hätte eine unsichtbare Hand ihren Pinsel geführt.

Auch mir hatte sie eines vermacht. Es zeigte meinen Schützling wie sie einen kleinen, schwarzen Hund mit zotteligem Fell lachend an ihre Wange drückte. Es war Herbst und die beiden hatten kurz zuvor noch im Park herumgetollt. Dieses Bild hatte den Augenblick festgehalten in denen ihre Liebe zu einander am stärksten war. Ein Augenblick, wie es ihn nie wieder geben würde…

Je mehr Zeit verging desto schwächer wurde die alte Frau. Die Frist von einem Jahr und einem Tag war nun beinahe vorüber und noch immer gab es nicht die geringste Spur von ihr. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich sah man der alten Frau ihr Alter immer stärker an. Stück um Stück verlor sie ihre Hoffnung bis sie schließlich kaum noch ohne Hilfe aufstehen konnte. Ich saß an ihrem Bett als der letzte Abend hereinbrach. Nun war es fast vorbei… sollte sie sich in dieser Nacht nicht zeigen würde sie es nie wieder tun…

„…es dämmert bereits… sie wird nicht mehr kommen…" Zitternd streckte sie ihre Hand nach mir aus.

„Du hast es gewußt, nicht wahr?" Behutsam bedeckte ich ihre Hand mit meiner.

„Ja."

„…Von Anfang an?" Ihre Stimme klang wie Sandpapier und das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Ja."

„…warum hast du… warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Sanft strich ich über ihr schlohweißes Haar.

„Was hätte es geändert?"

„…du klingst genau wie sie…" Seufzend schloß sie die Augen.

„…sie hat immer versucht mich zu schützen…" Ich hauchte einen Kuß auf ihren rauhen Handrücken und verwickelte sie in ein Gespräch über meinen Schützling und die Malerei um sie von ihren Schmerzen abzulenken.

„Sie nur, die Sonne geht auf…" Ich folgte ihrem Blick und sah zu wie die helle Scheibe immer höher den Horizont hinaufstieg.

„…sie kehrt nicht… zurück… nicht dieses Mal… sie ist fort…" Ihre Hand erschlaffte ebenso wie ihr restlicher Körper.

„…für immer…" Mit einem leisen Seufzer löste sich ihre Seele von den Überresten ihres zerfallenden Körpers und wurde von purem Licht umfangen ehe sie allmählich verblaßte. Obwohl ich gewußt hatte, was geschehen würde stahlen sich Tränen in meine Augen. Ich hatte diese alte Frau geliebt.

Noch am selben Morgen verließ ich ihr Apartment um meinen Schmerz in den Bergen freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich ging auf die Jagd und hatte dem Förster wahrscheinlich die Arbeit für das gesamte nächste Jahr abgenommen, aber selbst das half nicht Sturm, der in meinem Innern tobte zu bezwingen.

Eingehüllt in den Schatten der Nacht kehrte ich in ihr Apartment zurück und kümmerte mich darum ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ich verbarg ihre letzten Bilder, einen Teil ihres Schmucks und einige äußerst kostbare Kimonos im Safe einer Bank und versteckte die Schlüssel an den dafür vorgesehenen Orten. Ihr Testament würde ihrer Familie erklären was mit diesen Dingen geschehen war und wofür sie verwendet werden sollten.

Schwer seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ihre Angehörigen hatten bereits erfahren, was geschehen war und der Anrufbeantworter brach unter der Last der Beileidsbekundungen fast zusammen. Ich kümmerte mich nicht darum. Noch nicht. Erst als der Morgen anbrach hörte ich das Band ab und erfuhr so die Einzelheiten über ihre Beisetzung.

Die Beerdigung war weitaus weniger prunkvoll als die meines Schützlings vor einem Jahr, aber sie hinterließ eine ebenso große Lücke in meinem Herzen. Der letzte Mensch, der mich an Assia band war gegangen. Von nun an mußte ich mich nur noch um mich selbst kümmern. Etwas, das schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr vorgekommen war. Ich würde mich daran gewöhnen müssen.

„Warum bist du geblieben?" Die kühle Stimme in meinem Rücken war lediglich ein Wispern.

„Du hättest deinen Platz unter uns wieder einnehmen können." Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah in das ausdruckslose Gesicht Astaroths. Er hatte sich in all der Zeit kein bißchen verändert. Seine Züge waren so regungslos wie eh und je.

„Es war ihr Wunsch."

„Verstehe." Schweigend traten wir an die unter Blumen und rotgoldenen Blättern verborgenen Gräber. Die alte Dame ruhte direkt neben meinem Schützling.

„Deine Mutter möchte dich sehen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Meine Mutter war die letzte Person, die ich sehen wollte. Ich würde ihr niemals verzeihen, daß sie eingegriffen hatte um mich vor den Augen der Welt zu verbergen. Sie hatte ihr selbst gewähltes Exil aufgegeben und mich aus dem Hinterhalt in ihr Versteck gezerrt. Wer auch immer sich an diesem Ort befand konnte in allen drei Welten nicht mehr wahrgenommen werden. Seine Aura verschwand spurlos bis er einen Fuß hinter ihren sorgfältig gewebten Bann setzte.

„Sag Lilith, das sie meinen Platz einnehmen kann. Ich habe daran kein Interesse." Sie hatte mich über einen Monat festgehalten und für mich war es eine halbe Ewigkeit gewesen. Als ich zurück kehrte gab es von meinem Schützling nicht mehr die geringste Spur. Ihre Aura war verloschen und als ich den Gesprächen der anderen Wesen lauschte begriff ich, was mit ihr geschehen war und das meine Mutter mich um etwas unendlich Kostbares gebracht hatte. Ich hätte ihr folgen können…

„Du machst es mir nicht gerade einfach."

„Warum sollte ich?" Nach allem, was zwischen uns vorgefallen war, ist es ohnehin ein Wunder, das ich ihn nicht sofort angriff. Vielleicht ist das ihr Einfluß…

„Schon gut, laß uns nicht streiten. Nicht hier." Er deutete auf die Gräber. Ja, es sieht ganz so aus als hätte sie uns beide mehr verändert als wir selbst wahrhaben wollen. Normalerweise gingn wir uns bereits nach dem dritten Wort gegenseitig an die Kehle.

„Sie würde uns sicher die Köpfe zu Recht rücken, wenn sie wüßte, daß wir immer noch streiten." Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich bei seinen Worten auf meine Lippen. Er hat sich wirklich verändert. Aber er hat recht. Sie würde uns mit Sicherheit wie zwei ungezogene Schuljungen behandeln, die man einfach übers Knie legt statt ihnen großartig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wir haben uns auch nur selten anders verhalten. Selbst nach all den Jahren, die inzwischen verstrichen sind… es hat sich kaum etwas geändert.

„Denk zumindest darüber nach. Ich suche dich in einer Woche erneut auf." Er klopfte mir kurz auf die Schulter und verschwand ein einem Sturm blutroter Ahornblätter.

„Eine Woche, hmm…" Mehr als genug Zeit um zu Verschwinden. Assia ist groß und er kann mich schließlich nicht überall suchen. Ein breites Lächeln spielte über meine Züge. Fast wie in alten Zeiten. Wir spielen Katz und Maus und der Sieger darf sich die Trophäe aussuchen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich eine Bewegung. Ohne mir etwas anmerken zu lassen sprach ich ein leises Gebet (wenn ich irgendwann noch einmal die Hölle aufsuchen will muß das dringend aufhören) und schlenderte hinüber zur Kirche. Wer auch immer hinter mir gestanden hatte, er gab sich verdammt große Mühe, damit ich ihn nicht bemerkte.

Als ich einen Punkt erreichte von dem aus mich niemand mehr beobachten konnte änderte ich zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr meine Gestalt. Unauffällig schlich ich mich zurück zu ihrem Grab und glaubte plötzlich mein Herz würde jeden Moment aufhören zu schlagen.

In einen langen dunklen Mantel gehüllt stand dort ein junger Mann, der einen Strauß frisch erblühte Kirschzweige auf seinem Arm trug. Er sank vor dem Grab der alten Frau in die Knie und legte die zarten Blüten behutsam darauf ab. Seine kinnlangen, platinblonden Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht als er den Kopf beugte. Ich hätte ihn überall erkannt. Er war ein Engel und bis vor wenigen Minuten hatte ich ihn für tot gehalten.

Als er den Friedhof verließ heftete ich mich an seine Fersen und verließ mich dabei voll und ganz auf meine Fähigkeiten. Es war unmöglich seine Aura zu verlieren. Viel zulange hatte er in meiner Nähe gelebt. Es gelang mir ihm zu folgen, ohne von ihm bemerkt zu werden. Dabei mußte ich meine Gestalt jedoch erneut ändern um in der Masse der Menschen untergehen zu können.

Sein Weg führte ihn weit hinaus aus der Stadt. Mitten in die Berge und die dort liegenden unberührten Bambuswälder. Irgendwo in dem tiefen Grün verlor ich ihn schließlich doch aus den Augen. Doch da ich seine Aura nach wie vor deutlich wahrnehmen konnte machte ich mir darüber keinerlei Gedanken. Weit konnte er noch nicht gekommen sein.

„Warum verfolgst du mich." Die Klinge eines Schwertes befand sich dicht unter meiner Kehle. Er hat mich reingelegt. Erstaunlich, daß das einem Engel überhaupt gelingt. Er hat mehr von ihr mehr gelernt als ich dachte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Er stand genau hinter mir. Mochte der Himmel wissen wie er es geschafft hatte so sehr mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, das ich nicht bemerkt hatte. Kann er in nur einem Jahr soviel dazu gelernt haben? Oder hatte er dieses Talent etwa schon immer?

„Du verfolgst mich seitdem ich den Friedhof verlassen habe. Warum?" Seine Stimme war vollkommen ruhig. Anscheinend sah er in mir keine Bedrohung. Nun ja, so wie ich im Moment aussehe würde ich mich wahrscheinlich selbst für einen Menschen halten. Einen ziemlich heruntergekommenen Menschen.

„Neugier?"

„Wohl kaum." Leise lachte ich auf. Er unterschätzt mich gewaltig. Nur, weil ich zur Zeit keinen sonderlichen Wert auf mein Äußeres lege bin ich bei weitem nicht so hilf- und wehrlos, wie er annimmt. Schön, spielen wir also ein klein wenig miteinander bevor ich dich zum Mittagessen verspeise.

„Da hast du recht." Ehe er sich versah startete ich einen Angriff, dem er geschickt auswich. Schwungvoll beförderte er mich zu Boden und kniete sich auf meinen Rücken. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, die ihm dieses Manöver beigebracht haben konnte.

„Noch einmal. Warum folgst du mir." Ich knirschte mit dem Zähnen. Warum in drei Teufelsnamen hat sie ihm nur soviel beigebracht. Für jemanden, der Engel so sehr verabscheute wie sie ist sie bei ihm verdammt nachlässig gewesen. Er hat verdammt viel gelernt.

„Weil ich wissen will…" Knurrend bäumte ich mich auf und schüttelte ihn ab wie ein lästiges Insekt.

„…warum du noch lebst." Drohend funkelte ich ihn an als er nach seinem Schwert greifen wollte. Er ließ es liegen und starrte mich an wie einen Geist.

„Das ist unmöglich!" Sein Blick bohrte sich in meine Augen und Begreifen zeichnete sich seinen Zügen ab.

„Kann das sein?" Ungläubig starrte er auf den Mantel und die halbzerrissene Kleidung, die ich trug.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn auf der Stelle zerfleischt. Doch zuerst brauchte ich eine Antwort. Zögernd räumte ich ihm nach und nach mehr Spielraum ein bis ich ihn schließlich ganz freigab. Es würde mir dennoch leichtfallen ihn jederzeit zu töten. Warum lebt er noch? Wie kann das möglich sein? Als ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen habe war er dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Wieso ist er geheilt? Sein Körper weist nicht mehr die geringste Spur einer Vergiftung auf.

„Ich denke doch." Gemächlich stand er auf und klopfte die Erde von seiner Kleidung. Dabei ließ er mich nicht aus den Augen. Die erste Regel, wenn man es mit einem stärkeren und unbekannten Gegner zu tun hat. Beobachte ihn und finde seine Schwächen. Sie hat ihm eindeutig zu viel beigebracht.

„Nebenbei bemerkt war deine Aura komplett von dieser Welt verschwunden. Es gab keinen einzigen Hinweis über deinen Verbleib. Wir suchten eine Nadel in einem Heuhafen." Es klang beinahe wie ein Vorwurf und zum x-ten Mal wünschte ich meine Mutter für ihr Eingreifen zum Teufel.

„Das klingt fast so als hätte mich jemand gesucht." Für eine Sekunde flammte Zorn in seinen ansonsten so sanften Augen auf. Doch dann lächelte er über das ganze Gesicht als wäre nie etwas dergleichen geschehen.

„Begleite mich." Verblüfft starrte ich an. Das Schwert, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte war verschwunden. Er würde also nicht weiter gegen mich kämpfen. Gut. Das macht es einfacher.

„Wohin?" Lächelnd öffnete einen Dimensionstunnel und wies mitten in den hellen Wirbel. Der Sog war stärker als ich erwartet hatte. Für einen Moment verwandte ich meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit darauf nicht von ihm erfaßt zu werden und verlor ihn so den Engel aus den Augen. Er nutzte seine Chance und gab mir einen kräftigen Stoß. Ohne, das ich es verhindern könnte taumelte ich in den Dimensionstunnel.

„Verfluchter Engel!"

„Du wärst mir ohnehin gefolgt." Seine Stimme verlor sich im Wirbel der Dimensionen. Fluchend stellte ich fest, daß es unmöglich war herauszufinden wohin dieser Tunnel führte. Er bohrte sich durch jede bekannte Sphäre und wurde dadurch beinahe unsichtbar. Ich konnte lediglich hoffen, daß es keine Falle war. Wenigstens keine der üblichen.

Fluchend landete ich mit einer Rolle vorwärts auf samtweichem Moos. Der Tunnel hatte sich so plötzlich geöffnet, daß mir keine Zeit mehr geblieben war meine Landung elegant aussehen zu lassen. Ich befand mich inmitten eines gigantischen Waldes. Um mich herum dominierten die verschiedensten Braun- und Grüntöne. Als ich die Luft einsog in die sich der Geschmack von Wald und dem Leben darin mischte überrollte mich eine Welle des inneren Friedens.

Das hier war nicht länger Assia. Dieser Ort lag irgendwo versteckt zwischen allen drei Welten und er war wunderschön. Beinahe unberührte Natur, das Zwitschern der Vögel und das leise Plätschern eines Baches ganz in der Nähe ließen mein Herz beinahe all seine Sorgen vergessen. Durch das Dach der hohen Baumriesen zauberten die Strahlen der Sonne ein unvergleichliches Muster auf den Boden. Es war, als wäre ich endlich zu Hause angekommen.

„Dort drüben ist eine Lichtung." Er war verschwunden noch ehe ich mich umgedreht hatte. Mürrisch machte ich mich auf den Weg. Es gab ohnehin nicht viel anderes zu tun als die Umgebung zu erforschen. Warum als nicht damit anfangen? Auch, wenn es mir nicht paßt, das hier gerade ein Engel seine Spielchen mit mir spielt. Ich bin inzwischen einfach viel zu neugierig. Und wenn es eine Falle sein sollte… nun ja, meine Klauen haben schon weitaus mächtigere Engel in Fetzen gerissen…

Der Waldboden dämpfte meine Schritte trotzdem dennoch ich mich nur mit größter Vorsicht. Man konnte nie wissen. Friedensvertrag hin oder her. Sowohl Engel als auch Dämonen kochten nach wie vor jeder ihr eigenes Süppchen. Doch in dem Moment in dem ich den Rand der Lichtung erreichte vergaß beinahe meine Deckung. Der Anblick, der sich mir bot konnte unmöglich der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm saß mein Schützling vertieft in ein Gespräch mit den beiden Engeln, mit denen der ganze Ärger überhaupt angefangen hatte. Ihr Haar glänzte im Licht der Sonne. Es war kürzer als sonst und reichte ihr nur noch bis knapp zur Hüfte. Ihr Körper wurde umhüllt von einem Hauch wasserblauer Seide, die mit silbernen Fäden durchwirkt war. Auf ihrer Schulter blitzte eine halbmondförmige Schnalle auf. So etwas hatte sie seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr getragen und ihr Gesicht leuchtete wie ich es schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Um so mehr störte es mich die Verantwortlichen dafür zu sehen.

Dicht neben ihr standen Remiriel, jener Engel der als erster ihr Herz gestohlen hatte. Zum Glück nach wie vor lediglich als Astralgestalt. Seine Seele hatte sie also immer noch nicht verlassen. Nun ja, ihn konnte ich gerade noch in ihrer Nähe ertragen. Die beiden verband viel zu viel als das ich mir erlaubt hätte sie zu trennen. Aber das galt nicht für ihn.

Aus meiner Deckung heraus funkelte ich Rosiel an und versuchte ihn mit meinen Blicken zu töten. Dieser größenwahnsinnige Engel ist schuld an allem was in letzter Zeit geschah. Erst hat er andauernd mit ihr gestritten, ihr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und sich dann auch noch in sie verliebt. Es ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel wie es überhaupt möglich war, das mein Schützling seine Gefühle überhaupt erwidern konnte, aber ihre Augen haben mich noch nie belügen können.

So sehr ich es auch verfluche sie und Rosiel gehörten ebenso zusammen wie es einst bei ihr und Remiriel der Fall gewesen war. Alle beide sind ein Teil von ihr ohne den sie nicht vollständig ist und in jedem dieser Fällen wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das sie ihnen niemals begegnet wäre. Es hätte ihr so unendlich viel Leid erspart…

Doch wenn ich an das Leuchten in ihren Augen zurückdachte als sie ihren Sohn in den Armen gehalten hatte und den warmen Blick, der einzig und allein für Remiriel bestimmt gewesen war konnte ich nicht länger an meinem Zorn festhalten. Ich hatte kein Recht ihr dieses Glück zu nehmen. Wäre sie nicht gewesen würde ich noch heute mein Dasein in Ketten fristen und hätte niemals gelernt was es bedeutet Teil einer Familie zu sein und diese zu verlieren.

Warum mußte sie mich damals unbedingt befreien? Sie hätte mich dort lassen können. Dann hätte ich niemals erfahren, was es bedeutet an einem Tag alles zu verlieren was einem wichtig war. Auch wäre ich nicht wie sie jahrhundertelang vor meinen Verfolgern geflohen sondern hätte sie einem nach dem anderen niedergestreckt. Egal, wie viel Zeit und Kraft das auch gekostet hätte.

Sie hingegen hatte das Vergessen gewählt. All ihre Erinnerungen an jenen Tag und ihr Leben davor gingen binnen eines Augenblicks verloren. Ich konnte nur zusehen wie sie diesen Weg beschritt. Es war grausam, daß sie selbst mich nicht länger erkannte. Es dauerte ein halbes Menschenleben bis sie wieder soviel Vertrauen zu mir gefaßt hatte, das ich mich ihr nähern konnte ohne, das sie bei meinem Anblick am gesamten Körper zitterte.

Vielleicht hätte sie sogar die Chance auf ein neues Leben gehabt wären die Hunter nicht gewesen. Wie keine andere Engelsgruppe jagten sie meinen Schützling quer durch die Welt der Menschen. Sie ahnte in den ersten Jahren noch nicht einmal in welcher Gefahr sie geschwebte. Die meisten Hunter starben in meinen Klauen noch ehe sie überhaupt einen Blick auf sie erhaschen oder einen Report über ihren Aufenthaltsort abgeben konnten.

Doch es gelang mir nicht immer sie zu schützen. Viel zu oft wurde ich von den Huntern überlistet und mein Schützling fand sich erneut in der Zerstörung eines kompletten Lebens wieder. Anfangs hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung warum man gerade ihr derartig Grausames antat doch je mehr Zeit verging desto schwächer wurde das Siegel, das ihre Erinnerungen und ihre Kräfte verbarg.

Ich werde niemals den Tag vergessen an dem ihr zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit bewußt wurde wer und was sie war und in welcher Gefahr sie sich allein aufgrund ihrer Existenz befand. Auch ihre panikerfüllten Schreie wenn sie erneut von ihren Alpträumen heimgesucht wurde, die nur einen Schatten dessen darstellten was ihr und ihrer Familie widerfahren war, hatten sich tief in mein Innerstes gegraben. Egal, was ich auch versucht hatte es war mir nie gelungen sie von dieser Last zu befreien oder sie ihr zu ersparen. Ich konnte nur reglos daneben sitzen und warten bis sie aufwachte und meinen Schutz suchte.

Erst als dieser Engel bei ihr einzog änderte sich etwas daran. Ihre Träume waren längst nicht mehr so furchtbar wie einst und sie kamen nur noch zu einer bestimmten Zeit im Jahr. Zumindest dafür hätte ich ihm dankbar sein müssen doch ich konnte ihm nicht verzeihen, daß er sie solange belogen hatte. Nur zu gerne hätte ich ihr von Anfang an die Wahrheit über ihn offenbart, doch das hätte bedeutet ihr Leben erneut aus seinen Angeln zu heben. Zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit schien sie die Furcht vor ihren Verfolgern verloren zu haben und genoß ihr Leben soweit es ihr möglich war. Ich brachte es einfach nicht über mich ihr das zu nehmen.

Wie sehr ich diesen Entschluß inzwischen bereute wurde mir klar als betreffender Engel zu der kleinen Gruppe auf die Lichtung trat. Hinter ihm schwebte undeutlich die Seele eines kleinen Mädchens, das immer wieder interessiert in meine Richtung blickte. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er ebenfalls kurz zu mir hinüber bevor er sich zu meinem Schützling hinunterbeugte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in schierem Unglauben als sein Arm genau auf die Stelle wies an der ich stand. Erst da fiel mir auf, daß ich meine Deckung komplett aufgegeben hatte. Fluchend duckte ich mich auf den Waldboden.

Doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie hatte mich gesehen. Glücklicherweise hatte ich meine Gestalt geändert noch ehe ich zu meinem Erkundungsgang aufgebrochen war. Mit einem Jubelschrei sprang sie auf und stürmte auf mich zu. Mit einem leisen Knurren das einzig und allein diesem hinterhältigen Engel galt verließ ich den schützenden Wald und hetzte in ihre weitausgebreiteten Arme. Selbst wenn das hier eine Falle ist, es ist es mir egal. Ich will sie noch ein einziges Mal sehen, ihre Stimme hören und ihren einzigartigen Duft wahrnehmen.

„CEE!" Ihre Arme schlossen sich um meinen Hals und sie drückte mich fest an sich. All meine Sorgen lösten sich jenem Moment in Wohlgefallen auf. Es gab nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Sie war es und sie lebte! Das Leben pulsierte durch ihren Körper und es gab nicht die geringsten Anzeichen einer Verwundung. Am Liebsten hätte ich meine Freude laut hinausgeschrieen.

„Ich hab dich so sehr vermißt!" Meine Luft reichte jedoch kaum noch zum Atmen. So sehr klammerte sie sich an mich und ich versuchte gar nicht erst mich von ihr zu befreien. Das hier war mehr als ich mir jemals zu hoffen gewagt hätte.

„Du solltest ihn lieber loslassen. Sonst erstickt er noch." Die spöttische Stimme war mir noch viel zu gut in Erinnerung. Ich stieß ein leises Knurren aus. Eine kleine Warnung, daß er ja nicht zu weit gehen sollte. Um ihretwillen duldete ich seine Anwesenheit, doch er sollte sich nicht einbilden, daß das ewig so bleiben würde. Sollte er sie auch nur noch ein einziges Mal verletzen würden meine Zähne ihren Weg in seine Kehle finden.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, das du ihn nicht dauernd ärgern sollst?" Lachend sah sie erst ihn und dann mich an. Ihr gesamter Körper strahlte das Glück aus, das sie empfand.

„Ich bin so froh, daß du wieder da bist!" Sie drückte mich erneut an sich und plötzlich spürte ich etwas, das vorher nicht dagewesen war. Mit einem lauten Fiepen befreite ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung und schob die Stoffbahnen über ihrem Bauch auseinander. Darunter kam ihr lediglich von einer dünnen Seidenschicht bedeckter Bauch zum Vorschein, der sich wie eine überreife Melone wölbte. Ungläubig starrte ich darauf als sich eine leichte Delle auf der Oberfläche abzeichnete. Prüfend stieß ich kurz dagegen um sicher zu gehen, das ich keinem Irrtum aufsaß. Beinahe sofort wurde ich mit einer protestierenden Bewegung unter meinen Klauen belohnt. Das ist unmöglich!

„Überrascht?" Grinsend sah mich Remiriels Seele an. Er war noch immer an sie gebunden.

„Das einzig und allein mein Werk." Der ganze Stolz eines werdenden Vaters sprach aus ihm.

„Verzeiht mir verehrter Rosiel-sama, aber ich denke dazu gehören immer noch zwei." Warf Remiriel lachend ein und schien sich nicht im Geringsten daran zu stören, das ein anderer seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Mein Schützling brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ihr beiden solltet euch einmal hören. Aber es ist wahr…" Sanft lächelnd strich sie über ihrem Bauch.

„Cee, es ist wirklich wahr." Diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah ich zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Seit dem Tod ihres Sohnes hatte sie mich nie mehr so angesehen.

„Es ist bestimmt ein Schock für ihn." Eine rauhe Hand fuhr über meinen Rücken und kraulte mich kurz hinter den Ohren. Es war der Engel, der mich hergeführt hatte. Er hatte recht, aber es ist der schönste Schock, den jemals erlitten habe. Erleichtert und aus tiefster Seele dankbar, daß man uns allen diesen Neuanfang ermöglichte, legte ich ein Ohr auf ihren Bauch. Der Schlag von zwei kleinen Herzen lag darin verborgen.

„So wie es aussieht ist er ist hin und weg." Bemerkte Rosiel spitz und strich dabei leicht über meinen Rücken. Pech für ihn. Er wird sich erneut daran gewöhnen müssen sie mit mir zu teilen.

„Und das wundert euch? Hättet ihr denn geglaubt, das all dies möglich wäre?" Fragte ihn Remiriel. Sie alle schüttelten den Kopf. Keiner von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet noch einmal das Licht der Sonne zu sehen oder einen Fuß in diese Welt zu setzen.

„Was mich direkt auf meine Frage von vorhin bringt. Solltest du und diese Nervensäge…" Er deutete mit einer Hand auf die Seele des rothaarigen Mädchens das sich halb hinter seinem Sohn verborgen hatte. Ihr Blick sprach Bände. Sie konnte Rosiel ebenso gut leiden wie ich.

„…nicht schon längst irgendwo wiedergeboren sein?" Anscheinend paßte es ihm ganz und gar nicht meinen Schützling mit ihrem alten Liebhaber teilen zu müssen. Und mit mir hatten er nun zwei ernstzunehmende Konkurreten um ihre Gunst. Mühsam unterdrückte ich ein amüsiertes Lachen.

„Oh, keine Sorge, das werden wir auch." Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Rosiel auf.

„Sehr bald sogar." Er zwinkerte mir und dem kleinen Mädchen verschwörerisch zu und ich begriff, was Rosiel mit aller Gewalt zu verdrängen versuchte. Jetzt gelang es mir wirklich nicht mehr meine Heiterkeit zu verbergen.

„Ihr benehmt euch wie zwei kleine Kinder, die um einen Topf Süßigkeiten streiten." Ihre Hand kraulte leicht meinen Nacken während sie lachte. Genießerisch schloß ich die Augen. Irgendwo über den Baumkronen klang das Rauschen von Flügeln auf. Doch es waren weder Engel noch Dämonen, die dort oben ihre Bahnen zogen. Die Vögel des Waldes suchten sich ihren Weg hinauf in den Himmel.

Während ihre Stimme mich leise immer weiter in den Schlaf sang überfiel mich die Erschöpfung, die ich über ein Jahr lang verdrängt hatte. Der Wind striff sanft über das Gras und die Baumkronen. Das Rauschen der Blätter begleitete ihre Stimme und trug mich immer weiter davon. Dies war der Ort, den ich solange gesucht hatte und von dem Niemand etwas ahnte… tief verborgen zwischen den Dimensionen…

Niemand würde ihn je finden, es sei denn er verbrachte eine halbe Ewigkeit damit ihn zu suchen. Und genau hier gehöre ich hin. An ihre Seite, um sie bis ans Ende ihres Lebens beschützen. Vielleicht wird sie eines Tages zurückkehren… wenn die Welt sie erneut braucht… doch vorerst soll sie glücklich werden… hier an diesem Ort, der nur uns allein gehört.

06-08-30

Sea9040yahoo.de

_**Love of an angel**_

Epilog

_Seite 17 von 17_


	45. Danke!

_Danksagung_

Ein seltsames Gefühl diese Zeilen zu schreiben…

Nach beinahe sieben Jahren ist „Love of an Angel" nun endgültig zu Ende. Mir ist nie bewußt aufgefallen wieviel Zeit seit dem Prolog und den ersten Kapiteln wirklich verstrichen ist. Shao und ihre Freunde haben mich solange begleitet, daß es mir nun schwerfällt sie jetzt loszulassen. Der Gedanke abends nicht mehr am Computer zu sitzen und sie zu begleiten erleichtert und erschreckt mich ein wenig.

Der Weg bis zum Ende war lang und beschwerlich und ich hoffe er hat sich für jeden von euch gelohnt. „Love of an angel" ist beendet und es sollten keine Fragen mehr offen sein.

Sollte ich mich in diesem Punkt jedoch irren, dann zögert bitte nicht mir eine kurze eMail zu schicken. Als Autor gerät man immer wieder in die Gefahr den Lesern die Information zu unterschlagen, die man selbst schon seit langer Zeit kennt. ABER vergessene Ereignisse können nach wie vor erzählt werden. Auch, wenn es in einem anderen Rahmen geschehen wird.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich vom ganzen Herzen bei allen Lesern für ihre unerschütterliche Treue bedanken. In den letzten Jahren habt ihr gemeinsam mit Shao, Rosiel, Catan und vielen, vielen anderen gelitten, gelacht, getrauert, euch tapfer durch Höhen und Tiefen gekämpft, immer neuen Kliffhängern oder sonstigen Gemeinheiten des Autoren gestellt und dabei doch (so gut wie) nie die Geduld mit diesem verloren.

Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt denjenigen, die trotz der oftmals langen Wartezeiten auf eine Antwort in einem stetigen Email Kontakt mit mir geblieben sind. Dasselbe gilt für die Review-Schreiber. Ich wüßte nicht, wie ich ohne eure Hilfe so manche Schreibblockade überwunden hätte.

Auch meiner Familie und meinen engsten Freunden bin ich zu großen Dank verpflichtet. Ob sie wollten oder nicht mußten sie sich immer wieder anhören wie es gerade um Shao und ihre Freunde stand. Oder ob es gerade gut oder schlecht lief. Es tat gut immer wieder aufs Neue auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt zu werden und zu erfahren, daß es gar nicht so schlimm ist, wenn ein Charakter gerade mal wieder genau das tut, was er eigentlich gar nicht sollte. Irgendwann würde er schließlich schon wieder von allein auf die richtige Bahn kommen.

Selbst bei den immens wichtigen Fragen von welchen Charakteren man wann und wie Abschied nehmen mußte, wichtigen Ereignissen oder schlicht und ergreifend wer doch noch ein eigenes Kapitel verdient hatte (wenn er schon so leiden mußte) waren sie stets eine große Hilfe. Nur sah die Umsetzung so manches Mal nicht so aus, wie sie es sich erhofft oder gemeint hatten. Ein Autor kann eben doch nie ganz aus seiner Haut grins

Bis zum endgültigen Ende hat es wesentlich länger gedauert als erwartet. Und viele andere Projekte sind dadurch beinahe zum Stillstand gekommen, aber wer konnte anfangs schon ahnen, welche Ausmaße eine derart harmlose Idee annehmen würde. Als ich mit dem Schreiben von „Love of an angel" begann wäre mir im Traum nicht eingefallen, daß ich fast sieben Jahre brauchen würde um die letzten Zeilen zu schreiben.

Und, um ehrlich zu sein der Epilog war eigentlich auch vollkommen anders geplant. Weder sollte er aus der Sicht eines bestimmten Charakters geschrieben noch so lang werden wie er es jetzt ist. Vielmehr sollte er die vergangenen Ereignisse noch einmal kurz Revue passieren lassen und einen kleinen Einblick in das geben, was aus all euren liebgewonnen Charakteren geworden ist.

Aber wie heißt es stets? Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt. Während ich noch an der eigentlichen Geschichte schrieb wuchs mir Cee dermaßen ans Herz, das ich ihn nicht einfach so zurücklassen konnte. Er hatte es nicht verdient in all der Zeit treu an Shaos Seite geblieben zu sein nur, um dann in der Vergessenheit zu verschwinden. Und wer kennt Asrael besser als er?

Es hat mir sehr großen Spaß gemacht diese Geschichte zu Papier zu bringen und ich hoffe, das jeder von euch das Lesen ebenso sehr genossen hat wie ich das Schreiben.

Ich verbeuge mich vor all meinen Lesern und hoffe euch in Zukunft noch einmal zu begegnen.

_Sea_

Somewhere in the deep ocean, August 2006

Sea9040yahoo.de

**Love of an angel**

Danksagung

Seite 3 von 3


End file.
